


Adventures of Supergirl

by Fictionstv



Series: Adventuresverse [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 195
Words: 1,010,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: Parody/Satire of every Supergirl episode, Kara balances coming out as a superhero, battling supervillains, her love-life, and keeping Alex safe in a fast-paced epic-long love-letter to CW Supergirl. This is the longest and undisputed champion of all Supergirl fanfiction.Season 1: CompleteSeason 2: CompleteSeason 3: CompleteSeason 4: CompleteSeason 4.5: CompleteSeason 5: Complete
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Adventuresverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651351
Comments: 86
Kudos: 53





	1. Origin

On the doomed planet of Krypton, a lone spaceship was prepared for Kara Zor-El, the cousin of Earth's most destructive hero. "Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with that of Kal-El," her father said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said confused.

"Just follow Kal-El to Earth," her father said impatiently.

"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way. We will both be with you in your dreams," her mother told her.

"Wait, you're not going with me?" Kara asked surprised.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Kara," her mother said frustrated. "Look after your baby cousin Kal-El. You will have great powers on this planet."

"So, I have to be a babysitter for Kal-El. That sucks!" Kara said obnoxiously.

"I love you, Kara. Now, you must go," her mother said urgently as the planet was about to explode.

"Where am I going?" Kara wondered.

"Just get your ass in that pod," her father said losing patience.

"Fine," Kara said as she got in the pod.

The pod lifted off the planet just as its surface was exploding. "I'm more worried for her than Kal-El," her mother said.

"That's why I changed the calculation, so she would arrive later than him," her father rolled his eyes.

The planet Krypton then exploded leaving behind a baby brat and a dumb blond as its legacy.

* * *

**Adventures of Supergirl**

* * *

Many years later, Kara's pod crashed on planet Earth. She was immediately discovered by Superman. "Statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel," he told her.

"Seriously?" Kara replied.

"Since you landed on American soil that makes you an American!" Superman told her.

"Great. What's an American?" Kara wondered.

Superman didn't bother to answer her but took her to a middle-aged couple, the Danvers. Kara gave them stupefied looks as Superman explained the situation. Then Superman took off leaving the fourteen-year-old Kara to them.

"We know we can never replace your parents," Eliza assured her.

"Oh, I wish you would," Kara said hopefully.

"Welcome to Earth, Kara," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Wow, you really got fat. I mean…damn," Kara said to him.

"What did you say to me, you little shit!" Jeremiah said outraged.

"Now, now, Jeremiah, she could kill us all," Eliza calmed him down.

Unbeknownst to Kara, Alex Danvers stared at her out her window. "Oh my God! She's so hawt," Alex said to herself.

* * *

Years later, Kara casually strolled through the side of Metropolis not completely destroyed by her cousin's fight with Zod. She was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and pink skirt that completely clashed. Fortunately, Kara didn't give a fuck about fashion even as she worked at a gossip magazine. Entering the CATCO building, Kara greeted a number of her co-workers.

"There was an armed car robbery last night. There were no witnesses except this homeless guy that says the guy had horns," Winn Schott told her.

"Wicked," Kara smiled.

"I'm telling you aliens are among us," he said excitedly.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie tonight?" Winn said awkwardly.

"Like a date?" Kara asked curiously.

"I suppose," Winn allowed.

"I thought you were gay," Kara said confused.

"That's an office rumor. I'm not gay," Winn insisted.

"Winn, you're so deep in the friend zone," Kara informed him.

"How do I get out of the friend zone?" Winn asked lamely.

"The fact that you had to ask," Kara shook her head.

"What do you want from me?" Winn begged while on his knees.

Kara ignored Winn and focused on her boss' voice from the elevator. "You all smell like shit!" Cat informed all the occupants of the elevator and then stormed out when the doors opened.

"She's here," Kara smirked.

Cat Grant entered the floor and immediately started complaining. "The only reason I bought this building was for its private elevator," she said.

"Did you look over the construction plans?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I don't have time for that. I'm tired of other people's mouths smelling like weed and hooker spit," she raged.

"I'll get them a Sam Adams," Kara said helpfully as they entered Cat's office.

"Well, aren't you funny?" Cat snapped at her. "Where's my coffee?"

"Yeah…I don't do that," Kara reminded her.

"Why do I keep you around?" Cat growled.

"Because I'm an alien, related to Superman, and I can give you information on the competition no one else can," Kara said obviously.

"Right," Cat acknowledged. "Can you prepare termination letters?"

"Too easy," Kara replied.

"And can you get the art director here with his layouts?" Cat asked her.

"I suppose," Kara sighed and left the office.

* * *

Kara strolled into the art department and found a black man busy at a table. "Hello. Miss Grant wants that layout."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," the black man told her.

"Have you met Miss Grant?" Kara asked amused. "She doesn't like to wait."

"Well, fortunately, I don't give a shit," the black man replied. "She going to fire me right after hiring me?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Kara said flatly

The black man then turned around and Kara was stunned by his beautiful face and physique. "You're one attractive secretary. How about we go back to my place for some buffalo wings and sex," he suggested.

Kara simply stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Was I too forward? I'm James Olsen," he said.

"I don't care who you are," Kara said completely aroused by him. "Wait, I thought it was Jimmy."

"Only the big guy calls me that. He's an asshole," James told her.

"You think so too?" Kara asked.

"You know him?" James questioned.

"Oh, he's my cousin," Kara blurted out.

"Oh, so you're an alien too? How come you're not out there flying around and saving people?" James asked.

"Cuz I don't want to," Kara winced. "Also, have you seen what my cousin has done to this city?"

"Good point," James allowed. "I see the resemblance. You both look like nerds when you wear glasses."

"Oh really?" Kara said flirtingly and took them off.

"Beautiful," James complimented.

The two immediately made out in the art room for a good hour.

* * *

After work, Alex came over to see her sister's crummy apartment. "What's the emergency? I have a plane to catch to Geneva, Switzerland in two hours," she said annoyed.

"I need help…knowing what to wear," Kara said awkwardly.

Alex stared at Kara wondering if she was serious. "For what?"

"A date," Kara revealed.

"You date now? Isn't that like bestiality?" Alex questioned.

"Hey, if my cousin can be with that cow I can get some action too, right?" Kara told her.

"I guess," Alex said not overly thrilled Kara was dating. "Just wear blue or red like your cousin does," she suggested.

"Very funny," Kara scoffed.

"Men don't give a shit what you wear," Alex told her.

"That's not what my magazine says," Kara refuted.

"That rag? Why do you work there?" Alex asked confused.

"To make a difference," Kara said seriously.

Alex rolled her eyes. "If you really want to make a difference, you'll get off your ass and pick red or blue, so I can make a difference in Geneva."

Kara picked the red one. "Blue it is," Alex said giving her the shirt. "Text me if he's an asshole. I'll make him disappear."

* * *

Kara and James hung out at a bar and were having a good time mocking other people around them. "So, where are you from originally?" James asked.

"Krypton," Kara replied.

"Well…no shit. I mean, on Earth," James clarified.

"With the Danvers," Kara replied.

"You have to be fucking with me. That's your last name," James pointed out.

"Truth be told, I didn't really go to school or…," Kara said embarrassed.

"You don't know your own address?" James asked skeptically.

"Hey, don't judge," Kara said displeased. "How does my outfit look?"

"I don't give a shit. I prefer you not wear anything at all," James said honestly.

"Oh, behave," Kara said as she took another shot.

"Breaking News: a 237 aircraft bound to Geneva is royally fucked," an anchorman said on a TV behind them.

"You going to do anything about that?" James asked.

"Err…no. That's what my cousin is good for. He'll save the plane for sure," Kara said.

"What if he doesn't?" James asked casually.

"Well, it's not like there's anyone on the plane I know," Kara said and then paused. "Oh shit!" she realized.

"What's up?" James wondered.

"My adopted sister is on that plane," Kara realized.

"Is she hot?" James asked drunkenly.

"You're drunk," Kara smiled accusingly.

"So are you," James pointed out.

"It's against the law to fly drunk," Kara reminded him.

"Fuck the law," James replied seriously.

Kara and James passionately kissed and then Kara tore out of the club.

* * *

Throwing her jacket aside, Kara launched herself into the air and flew towards the plane. Finding the engines that were on fire, Kara blew frost breath on them. The engine fire was immediately put out. "Yes!" Kara said excitedly.

The engines then cracked off and fell towards the city. "Oh fuck," Kara realized as the engines fell towards populated areas.

Kara then went for a wing and tried to slow it down. The wing suddenly tore off sending the aircraft into a spin. "Really?" Kara asked herself.

The aircraft headed towards a heavily trafficked bridge. Kara flew towards the aircraft and attempted to pull it up. The aircraft's other wing sliced into the bridge tossing cars as it did. The wing-less plane then descended towards the bay. Kara attempted to slow the aircraft down as it landed in the water.

Kara then ripped the door open and stared at the passengers inside. She saw her sister giving her a wide-eyed look of recognition. "Well, folks, statistically speaking..." Kara began panting from effort. She then forgot the rest of the quote.

"Well…fuck it," she finished and flew off.

* * *

That night, Kara watched the news in gleeful anticipation. "This…Supergirl came in like a wrecking ball costing the city millions in property damage," the anchorwoman said.

"You know what…youuuuu…can go fuck yourself," the still tipsy Kara told the TV.

Alex came in unannounced. "I can't believe you just did that."

"I know, right. I saved your ASS!" Kara said and then started giggling.

"Are you drunk?" Alex accused.

"Yeah. You going to arrest me?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You exposed yourself," Alex told her.

"Hey, I kept my shirt on this time," Kara disagreed.

"That's not what I meant. You're exposed to the world now. You're out there for all to see," Alex said pointing to the TV.

"Yeah, I really should look out for the threatening Mr. who doesn't exist," Kara said sarcastically.

"Even Superman has enemies that can kick his ass. Even Batman kicked his ass. Besides, even if you're invulnerable, what about mom and dad? What about me?" Alex asked.

"I'll keep my identity a secret," Kara said seriously.

"How?" Alex asked.

"These glasses," Kara said of her eyeglasses and then started giggling.

"Fuck you," Alex shook her head.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said stubbornly.

"You cannot do that again," Alex said seriously.

"You know what? I'm going to (burp) sleep on it," Kara told her and then passed out in front of her.

"Typical," Alex muttered.

* * *

Kara entered the office hungover but ready to work. All of her co-workers were staring at the TV monitors about Supergirl. "How are we supposed to take her seriously without a cape?" Winn asked.

"Capes are stupid. That's how you get caught in the engine's intake," Kara said dismissively.

"Kara! My office!" Cat shouted.

Kara sighed and entered her boss's office. She waited for the doors to close. "I want an exclusive with Supergirl."

"Why is it Supergirl? I'm in my twenties. Technically, I'm older than Superman. This is sexist," Kara protested.

"No one gives a shit. You could pass for a girl scout," Cat pointed out. "I want pictures. I want video," Cat demanded.

"With or without clothes?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me," Cat threatened. "I want you to tell me everything you can about yourself and you are to tell no one else."

"I want a raise," Kara said flatly.

"No," Cat replied.

* * *

Kara went to work on creating her new Supergirl outfit. Once she was complete, she went out to fight crime. During a car chase, she slammed into the blacktop creating a crater on impact. The chased car was demolished as it hit her.

"Damn it. I have to make new boots now," she muttered.

Later, she intervened in a bank robbery against armed thugs. They fired machine guns at her but the bullets bounced off. They did, however, blast holes in her suit revealing her upper torso. Kara defeated the bank robbers but sheepishly took off as the cops arrived.

Using another suit, she went to fight a large fire. Suddenly, green darts hit her. "I feel dizzy," she said as she fell on top of a car. Government agents quickly apprehended her.

Kara awoke to find herself restrained. "Low-grade kryptonite," Hank Henshaw informed her.

"I'll sleep with you," Kara immediately blurted out.

"I'm not into dumb blonds," he replied. "I'm Hank Henshaw and I think you already know Agent Danvers."

"I'm not an agent," Kara said confused.

"He means me, you idiot," Alex revealed.

"You're a secret agent? Like X-files?" Kara asked wide-eyed.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need these," she said as she released Kara.

"Welcome to the DEO. The DEO protects the world from the extra-terrestrial presence," Hank said.

"Like the Men-in-Black?" Kara wondered.

"Exactly," Hank agreed.

Hank showed Kara her ship. "We still have your ship as a reminder that everything went to hell as soon as you got here."

"Me?" Kara asked innocently.

"Basically, your ship pulled a prison ship filled with Kryptonian criminals from the Phantom Zone into our space. You fucked us over," Hank accused.

"I didn't mean to," Kara said embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, the ship crashed and all the criminals escaped," Hank said.

"Alright. I'll help you kill them all," Kara said confidently.

Hank scoffed. "You couldn't even stop us from capturing you."

"Yeah, because you used the one and only thing that can stop me," Kara said dismissively.

"Your cousin has this lame-ass rule that he won't kill anyone. Are you a killer?" Hank asked.

"Hell yeah," Kara replied enthusiastically

"She's on the team," Hank smiled.

"What? I thought the plan was to tell her to stop doing these kinds of things," Alex protested.

"That was before I realized she could solve all our problems. She gets the job done while keeping Superman's hands nice and clean," Hank said.

"Wait, was she recruited by you guys because she's my sister?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, so?" Hank asked bluntly.

"You were spying on me?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"Oh, she was doing more than just spying if you know what I mean," Hank smiled.

"Not another word, Hank," Alex warned.

Kara noticed ringing in her ear. "Meet me at the Metropolis electrical plant," the male alien said to her.

"Was that you guys?" Kara asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Alex sighed.

"Someone wants me to go to an electrical plant. It doesn't sound human," Kara said.

Hank activated a map showing where the plant was located. "A lot of innocent people are going to die unless you come down here and fight me to prove you're not a coward," the male alien voice continued.

"He's calling me out," Kara said to them. "Permission to kill him?"

"Permission granted," Hank smiled.

* * *

Kara flew towards the electrical plant and landed in the middle of the structure. Kara looked around and found it difficult to see through the lead structures. "Clever using lead," Kara nodded.

"Lead makes it difficult for you to see through?" Vartox wondered.

"Oh…shit," Kara muttered. "Hey, I can still hear your heartbeat."

The male alien leaped behind her and punched her hard to the shoulder. Kara didn't even flinch. "I heard that too," she said mockingly.

Kara punched Vartox through concrete blocks. Before he could get back up, Kara bitch-slapped him into a structure. Kara flew into the large hole she made. As soon as she did, Vartox tried to punch at her. Kara grabbed him and threw him out of the structure where he landed on large factory pipes. Kara casually flew over to him.

"Had enough?" she mocked.

A Black Hawk helicopter arrived to witness the battle. Vartox took his ax and threw it at the helicopter-like a boomerang. The ax sliced through the helicopter and came back to him. Kara watched stunned as the helicopter was about to crash.

Kara raced over the helicopter and gently placed it on the ground. Vartox leaped away into the distance. Kara noticed that Alex was one of the passengers. "I totally had him," Kara said annoyed.

* * *

Kara and Alex came back to the DEO. "You could have killed him," Hank lectured.

"I was saving your people who shouldn't have even been there," Kara said.

"You could have killed him in one punch, but you kept the fight going. This isn't a game," Hank told her. "Are you a killer or not?"

"I am, Sir," Kara replied. "But how can I find him now?"

"Well, fortunately, the dumb ass has a nuclear-tipped ax that we can trace with our satellites. We know exactly where he's at," Hank said.

* * *

Kara landed right in front of the trucker alien completely destroying his engine block and throwing him out the window upon impact. Kara walked away from the truck as it exploded. Too cool to look back, she walked towards Vartox with the explosion at her back. Vartox took hold of his ax and charged Kara with it.

Kara waited for Vartox to get close enough and then punched right through his chest and out the other side. Vartox dropped his ax and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Holy shit," Hank said pleased.

"Hey, I didn't just get the job because of my sister did I?" Alex asked him.

"No, it was because you have a nice rack," Hank replied. "Good work everyone," Hank said while leaving a speechless Alex behind.

Kara flew around Metropolis in full view of everyone in the city. "Earth doesn't have just one hero anymore. Now it has me and I'm about to open a can of whoop-ass on some alien evil-doers."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark command center General Astra, the twin sister of Alura and aunt of Kara was given a report by one of her officers. "Vartox is dead, killed by your own niece," he said.

"She must be killed. No one can stand in our way," Gen. Astra replied coldly.

"What if she could be turned?" her commander suggested.

"Yes…yes, she could be a great asset," Gen. Astra allowed. "Can it be done?"

"She will join us or die," he replied.


	2. General Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creepy bug-man goes on a reign of terror and Supergirl confronts Astra for the first time.

Supergirl flew around in the deserts of the Southwest enjoying the glorious sunshine. "I think I got a handle on this," she said pleased with herself.

Suddenly, missiles blasted her from all directions. "Oh, fuck!" she shouted as she was hit.

Hank watched with disappointment as Kara plummeted to the ground. "Well...shit," he muttered.

Kara got up and dusted herself off. "Is this really necessary?" she asked annoyed.

"These tests are conducted on all of our agents," Hank replied dismissively.

"Really?" Kara doubted.

"A lame-ass hero can be a liability in the field. I need to know you're in full control of your powers," Hank reasoned.

Kara sped past the camp at super-sonic speed breaking all the glass screens. Hank frowned annoyed by the damage. "She just broke the sound barrier," Alex reported.

"No shit," Hank grimaced. "Fire again," he ordered.

Twin missiles headed directly towards Kara. She let the missiles get close to her and then explode around her. "You're supposed to dodge them," Hank lectured.

"What's the point? They don't even hurt," Kara said as she landed.

"I see you share your cousin's appetite for wanton destruction," Hank said bitterly.

"What was I supposed to do? Gently hold them until they ran out of fuel?" Kara asked referring to the missiles.

"Don't be a smart ass," Hank told her and walked off.

Kara frowned and waited for Alex to approach her. "Is all of this really necessary?"

"The government gives us billions of dollars to blow through," Alex explained.

Kara then got a cell phone ring from her bra. "What?" she asked Winn.

"There's a huge fire in Metropolis," he said urgently.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"It's bad. We need reporters down there to cover it," Winn said.

"I thought we were a gossip news organization," Kara said confused. "Fine, I'll be there soon."

"You sure you can handle it. You've been hit by missiles all day," Alex asked concerned.

"No problem," Kara smirked and flew off.

* * *

Kara landed at the Metropolis dock and met with the fire chief. "How can I help?" Kara asked.

"The ship is holding at least a million barrels of crude oil. If the fire reaches it, it will go off like a two-ton bomb," he said.

"Wicked," Kara smiled at the thought of witnessing such an explosion.

"What are you waiting for? Superman would have blown it out by now," the fire chief criticized.

"Hey, asshole! I am volunteering. You get that. I'm a volunteer. You can't talk to me like that," Kara said annoyed.

"For the love of God, help us," the fire chief begged.

"That's more like it," Kara smiled.

Kara looked over the ship and fired her heat vision on the anchor dropping it. She then took hold of the ship and forced it out to sea. As she did, the ship ripped open dumping crude oil into the harbor. "Oops," Kara realized. The ship then exploded in a huge fireball.

"Well...shit," the fire chief muttered.

* * *

Kara arrived at the office and met with her boss. "You smell like burning oil," Cat said unimpressed.

"Shit happens, am I right?" Kara said innocently.

"We look bad if we give an exclusive with a ditz superhero. You make all women look bad. You should feel ashamed," Cat lectured.

"Yeah, I'm not into that feminist bullshit," Kara corrected.

"This Maxwell Lord is talking smack about you on all the news programs. He wants to be the new mayor," Cat said as she watched TV.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara admitted. "And is that really his name?" she giggled.

"We need experienced superheroes. I know experienced superheroes. They love me," Maxwell Lord said on TV.

"Fix your image or you're useless to me," Cat told her.

* * *

Kara sat with James at a bar that night. "You know, Superman made mistakes too, early on," James said to comfort her.

"Like what?" Kara asked miserably.

"He probably cost the deaths of tens of thousands of people when he crashed his ship into the city and fought Zod," James said.

"That does make me feel better," Kara admitted.

"Honestly, I don't know how you could do worse," James told her.

"Thank you, James," Kara said gratefully.

* * *

At night at the chemical plant, useless security guards patrolled the area. One of them came upon Fly-Man who was suspiciously operating equipment. "Hey, I'm going to need some ID," the security guard said to the alien.

The alien opened its jaws and leaped after the security guard. "Oh God!" the security guard screamed as he ran away firing bullets randomly as he did.

Fly-Man unnecessarily crawled along the ceiling and leaped around until he tackled the security guard. He then opened his jaw for an off-screen brutal kill.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Supergirl was in DEO headquarters. "Basically, he's a bug-man. That's all we know," Hank said.

"Track him down, and I'll kill him," Kara said enthusiastically.

"First, you need to prove that you can handle it," Hank objected.

"How do I do that?" Kara asked impatiently.

"By fighting your sister," Hank smiled.

Alex led Kara to a special room where they could fight. "When I joined the DEO, I would spend 12 hours a day in this room."

"Wow, I can't imagine doing anything for 12 hours," Kara said thoughtfully.

"We need to know you can handle anything the universe throws at you," Alex said.

"I can bend steel. There's no one that can stop me," Kara said confidently. "Last week, I kicked Vartox's ass."

"You really think so?" Alex questioned.

"That's what I just said," Kara said annoyed.

Alex then punched Kara to the face nearly breaking her hand. "Damn it," she hissed.

"So...what was that supposed to prove?" Kara wondered.

"Give it a sec," Alex winced in pain.

"For what?" Kara asked impatiently.

Green lights then came on. Alex tried again punching Kara onto the platform. "Wow, didn't expect that," Kara said surprised. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"Kryptonite emitters," Alex explained.

"Ah, yes, my one and ONLY weakness," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, before we both become sterilized and full of cancer from the radiation, I am going to kick your ass," Alex told her.

Alex proceeded to beat Kara with punches and kicks. "This is so therapeutic," Alex said as Kara groaned on the floor. "I remember every time you put the blame on me for something you did. I remember never having the power to do anything about it."

"Yeah, get it all out while you can," Kara grimaced.

"You have zero martial arts skill," Alex critiqued.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"So, what if you face an opponent just as strong as you are, like another Kryptonian?"Alex asked.

"Well, I guess the planet is fucked anyway. Did you see how much damage Superman and Zod caused?" Kara pointed out.

"If Superman had any kind of training, he could have broken Zod's neck in the first minute of that fight and saved thousands of lives," Alex said.

"Alright, I'll take this seriously," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara came into work sore as fuck. "Why are you walking like that?" Cat asked her.

"Well, funny thing, I was kickboxing with my sister and...," Kara began.

"Already bored, don't care," Cat said dismissively as she looked over a news layout. "Get this to posting."

Kara read the article with the headline "Failure to launch" referring to her. "Oh, come on," Kara said to her.

"Be more competent and you can get better headlines," Cat told her.

"Whatever," Kara said taking the layout out of Cat's office.

* * *

That night, Fly-Man was ambushed by three criminal Kryptonians. He proceeded to throw up on one of them. "Gross as fuck," the Kryptonian said disgustedly.

"What do you want? I need to eat," Fly-Man said.

"We're supposed to work together, ass," the Kryptonian replied.

General Astra then arrived by air. "I don't want any part in what you're planning," Fly-man told her.

"There's a Kryptonian working with the humans, my niece, in fact. She calls herself Supergirl," Gen. Astra told Fly-man.

"That' so lame," Fly-man commented.

"I know, right," Gen. Astra agreed. "You will make excellent bait to capture her."

"I have seen what happens to people who take on that S," Fly-man said fearfully.

"This is not an invitation. It's a command," Gen. Astra told him.

* * *

Kara continued her crime-fighting routine. She entered a pizzeria being robbed and nearly killed all the robbers. She then picked up an ambulance stuck in traffic and slammed it down near a hospital. The ambulance was totaled and the patient nearly died. "My bad," Kara winced.

Kara then used her heat vision to bring down a pet from a tree. The pet and the tree branch fell to the ground with a thud. "My snake," a little girl said as Kara brought it to her.

"You have a pet snake? What the fuck is wrong with you? You named your pet snake, Fluffy? God damn!" Kara remarked.

The little girl smiled and went on her way.

Kara watched the TV as she was receiving positive press for the first time. "All of this doesn't come anywhere close to the financial and ecological disaster Supergirl caused to the bay," the news anchorman said.

"Oh, kiss my ass," Kara scoffed.

* * *

Hank and Alex attempted to lure Fly-man to them by following a truck filled with chemical barrels. As they predicted, Fly-man leaped onto the truck. The two took out pistols and started firing recklessly at the truck.

"Wow, this is unsafe. We could cause a chemical explosion this way," Alex remarked.

"Or kill the driver," Hank agreed.

Fly-man retaliated by throwing barbs at them that took out their entire squad. Fly-man then leaped onto their vehicle, ripped through the roof, and grabbed Alex. Fly-man then took off with Alex.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

* * *

Alex was dragged to an abandoned warehouse by Fly-man. Gen. Astra was on the scene to question Alex. "Where's the Kryptonian?" she demanded of Fly-man.

"She didn't show but this is one of the human agents," Fly-man replied meekly.

Gen. Astra sniffed the air. "I can smell her on you," she said of Alex.

* * *

"Hey, man! I should have been there," Kara raged. "If I was there, I would have kicked its ass but instead you make me do these lame-ass tests."

"Or maybe you would be captured and dead too," Hank said unimpressed.

"To you, she's just an agent but to me she's family," Kara said seriously. "Does that mean anything to you? Do you have a family?" Kara questioned.

"I did," Hank answered somberly.

"Well...now, I feel like shit," Kara said awkwardly.

"Good. We got every satellite and drone looking for her," Hank assured her.

"Now, you have me too," Kara said.

* * *

Gen. Astra waited patiently for Kara to arrive while noticing that Alex was bleeding from her leg wound. "You're bleeding. You're so fragile. It's amazing any of you get past infancy," she commented.

"Well, to be fair, that is still a problem," Alex said dryly.

Kara suddenly heard Alex's voice. "I got her at an abandoned warehouse," Kara reported in.

"Hurry up and kill that mother-fucker," Hank ordered.

"I thought you guys would do the tracking, and I would do the fighting. You guys really are useless," Kara chided.

Hank ignored Kara and turned to his men. "Supergirl is very likely to fuck this up, so I want a strike team ready to go right now," he ordered.

Kara entered the warehouse and casually strolled towards the fallen Alex. "Get out of here. It's a trap," Alex warned.

"Really? You should have kept your mouth shut then," Kara told her.

Gen. Astra suddenly bitch-slapped Kara across the warehouse. "It's been a long time, little one," Gen. Astra said to Kara.

"Mom?" Kara wondered.

"No, your mother is dead. I'm your aunt, remember?" Gen. Astra reminded her.

Oh yeah, wait, I thought you were dead like everyone else," Kara recalled.

"I wasn't on Krypton when it blew. I was a prisoner on a spaceship," Gen. Astra told her.

"Right, we put all of our worst criminals on spaceships before all the innocent people died when the planet was destroyed. Probably should have been the other way around," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Probably," Gen. Astra agreed.

"So, how can I help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"Your mother imprisoned me for telling the truth, for being a hero, for trying to save our world," Gen. Astra said angrily.

"Sounds like her," Kara nodded.

"Let me educate you to the truth," Gen. Astra said to Kara.

"Yeah, that's not going to go anywhere," Alex chimed in.

"Really? You're doing this now," Kara bristled.

"Your alliance with the humans is misplaced," Gen. Astra went on.

"Oh really?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Do not stand against me," Gen. Astra warned.

"So, what do you even stand for?" Kara wondered.

"You know what? I'm done with this," Gen. Astra said losing patience and punched Kara through some walls.

Kara got up and did a beam war with Gen. Astra with her eyes. Meanwhile, Alex went over to her phone to give Hank her position. Fly-man grabbed Alex and threw her around. "Worst day ever," Alex grumbled.

"Nothing personal. Just trying to survive," Fly-man said to her.

Alex kicked him square in the dick. "We also desire to survive."

"Why? Why did you have to kick me in the dick?" Fly-man asked as he fell.

Alex ignored him and took hold of his hand which had a poisonous barb in it. She forced his hand into his chest sending the barb straight into his heart.

"Join me, little one," Gen. Astra said to Kara.

"How about no? And stop calling me that," Kara replied annoyed.

The two fought in midair inside the warehouse in a ferocious cat-fight. "Might want to re-think the cape," Gen. Astra said as she flung Kara out a window. Kara shot back into the warehouse and the two slammed together to the floor. Gen. Astra went on the offensive overwhelming Kara with punches to the face.

"You have no idea how therapeutic this is," Kara said as she fought her aunt.

"You should have allied with your own blood," Gen. Astra spat.

"Okay, the warm-up is over," Kara said cracking her neck.

"What?" Gen. Astra asked confused.

Kara went faster than Gen. Astra could see and punched her hard to the gut. Gen. Astra glared at Kara as she was flung out of the warehouse upon impact. "Piece of cake," Kara smiled.

Hank and his squad then entered the warehouse with rifles at the ready. "I already got her," Kara said nonchalantly.

Gen. Astra suddenly reappeared and lifted Hank off the floor. "There is no weapon on Earth that can hurt me," she told him.

"Bitch, please," Hank said as he stabbed her with a Kryptonite blade.

Gen. Astra shrieked in pain and retreated away through the warehouse ceiling. "Any other family I should know about?" Hank quipped.

* * *

At DEO headquarters, Alex nursed her leg wound. Kara strolled in to check up on her. "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now," Alex said to her.

"I'm all good. I didn't even remember I had an aunt," Kara said.

"She's family," Alex pointed out.

"You're my family," Kara said giving Alex a hug.

"Ah, that's so sweet," Alex said appreciatively.

"So, do you now have faith in me?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I have this impression you could have ended the fight as soon as it began, so no," Alex replied.

"Come on, it's not every day I get to fight someone of my own race. You managed to kill Fly-man all on your own," Kara excused herself.

"Next time, snap her neck, like your cousin," Alex advised.

"Sure," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Let me show you something," Alex said bringing Kara to a special room. Inside the room was a hologram image of Kara's mother.

"What's this?" Kara wondered.

"It came with your pod. It's an interactive simulation. It's not really her but its the next best thing," Alex said.

"And you tell me this now?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now," Alex said sheepishly backing out.

Kara waited for Alex to leave the room. "Ask anything of me," Alura, the hologram said.

"I would ask for a hug," Kara said becoming emotional.

"No," Alura shook her head.

"Damn it," Kara cursed.

"Watch your language, young lady," Alura lectured.

"Is this really happening?" Kara wondered. "Okay, tell me about Aunt Astra and how to kill her," Kara requested.

"That I can do," Alura smiled.


	3. Reactorman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tangles with her cousin, Superman, while also dealing with the disgruntled Reactorman.

"Let's talk," Supergirl said from the air.

"Yes, how about we talk about how you flew me and my car out to the middle of nowhere instead of doing this in my office," Cat raged.

"I know but Jimmy and I thought this would be hilarious," Kara smiled.

"I'd fire you both if this wasn't the exclusive of a lifetime," Cat said angrily.

"You got questions ready because I'm ready to do this," Kara said enthusiastically.

"Do you smoke?" Cat asked her as she took out a cigarette.

"Well, no," Kara said awkwardly.

"Just a sec," Cat said as she smoked her cigarette.

Kara dropped down to the ground annoyed and now bored. "So...where are you from?" Cat asked taking out her phone recorder.

"Krypton," Kara answered.

"Well, no shit," Cat muttered.

"My parents sent me here where they thought it would be safe," Kara said.

"Big mistake there," Cat smirked.

"I know, right," Kara's eyes widened.

"I've heard this story before. Give me something juicier," Cat ordered.

"I'm...actually more powerful than Superman. You can go ahead and quote me on that," Kara said confidently.

"And why is that?" Cat asked intrigued.

"Because I was exposed to your sun's radiation for years while I was asleep. I was supposed to have arrived on Earth sooner than Superman," Kara said.

"So, why are we just hearing from you now?" Cat asked.

"What?" Kara asked surprised by the question.

"Yeah, where were you when the earthquake struck two years ago killing hundreds of thousands of people?" Cat asked.

"I...," Kara tried to excuse herself.

"Or the wildfires that nearly wiped out several endangered species?" Cat continued.

"Look, I had to be ready," Kara lied.

"Any plans to start a family, maybe world domination with your spawn?" Cat asked.

"How come you never asked my cousin these questions?" Kara asked annoyed.

"He's obviously gay," Cat speculated.

Kara stopped herself from refuting that. "You know what? This interview is over," Kara said and flew off leaving Cat behind.

* * *

Kara went to her favorite diner and ordered some sweet cinnamon buns. "Damn girl, how do you stay so thin eating these every day," the black waitress asked.

"How about its none of your business," Kara shot back. "Now, give me another!" Kara said in a deeper demonic tone.

Alex then arrived and sat down across from her. "I called you last night, but you didn't answer."

"I fell asleep?" Kara figured.

James then joined the table. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"It's the only place in town where I can get alcoholic green tea," James explained.

"Makes sense. They are delicious," Kara agreed. "You remember James Olsen from work?" Kara turned to Alex.

"Yeah, he's Superman's photographer," Alex said obviously.

"How's the covert alien-hunting business going?" James asked.

"Not as covert as it should be. That is classified information," Alex stressed to Kara.

"You know, when I'm drunk it all comes out," Kara excused herself.

"I'll see you back at the office...or not...if I get fired," James said nonchalantly as he left.

Alex gave Kara a disappointed look. "Are you two together?" Alex asked accusingly.

"We're just friends," Kara replied. "With benefits," she giggled.

"Anyone you have relationships with could be targeted," Alex warned.

"And I'm okay with that," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Well, you need to stop telling people you're Supergirl," Alex continued.

"Well, my boss knows and she's going to release my exclusive interview soon," Kara smiled.

"What the fuck, Kara?" Alex hissed.

"Hey, it was the only way I could have gotten that job," Kara said.

The television screen then displayed Cat's interview with Supergirl. "I should get back to work," Kara said awkwardly.

* * *

Kara strolled into work and went into Cat's office. "That was the worst interview I have ever done," Cat said annoyed.

"I had fun," Kara said.

"Well, at least I got two bits of information I can share with the world," Cat said confidently.

"What's that?" Kara wondered.

"You're Superman's cousin and you're stronger than he is," Cat said.

"Is that...really controversial?" Kara asked confused.

"The important thing is that the Daily Planet can suck it. I scooped them," Cat said proudly.

"It certainly helps to have Supergirl as your assistant," Kara said obnoxiously.

"I knew who you were the moment you came into my office," Cat said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted. "By the way, do you want to know anything else about me or my home planet. Unlike Superman, I actually remember it."

"Nope," Cat replied.

"Err...why not?" Kara wondered.

"If I give the public everything all at once, they'll get bored with you. Instead, I am going to give them small tidbits every so often. I'm going to milk this for as long as I can," Cat revealed.

"That's smart," Kara acknowledged.

"My expose is going to top Katelyn Jenner," Cat smiled confidently.

"Hey, if a man can be the woman of the year, why can't an alien female?" Kara remarked.

"Exactly," Cat agreed.

* * *

Kara strolled down the hallways of the DEO with Hank. "I would ask if you lost your mind, but I don't think you had one, to begin with," Hank lectured.

"It's no big deal," Kara downplayed.

"You revealed classified information about yourself. Now, the world knows that you're Superman's cousin. That makes him more vulnerable," Hank said.

"Like I give a shit. I'm more powerful than he is and he gets all the press," Kara said annoyed.

"Because he's actually worked to make the world a better place, unlike you," Hank pointed out. "What's next? A book deal? A reality TV show?"

"Those are all excellent ideas," Kara said sarcastically.

"You deal with her," Hank said to Alex as he stormed off.

"Why did you do that interview?" Alex demanded.

"To save my job. I'm a terrible secretary," Kara admitted.

"How about you quit your job and the government gives you loads of cash to keep your mouth shut," Alex suggested.

"Is that really a possibility?" Kara asked brightly.

Alex sighed condescendingly. "I'm still trying to figure out who I am," Kara said.

"You're a contract alien killer for the DEO," Alex answered for her.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara said.

"We have a code grey, a car pile-up on the highway. No sign of alien activity," an analyst reported.

"So, why should I give a shit?" Hank asked.

"Because Kara is already gone," Alex said.

* * *

Kara flew as fast as she could towards the car pile up. Once she got there, she felt an orgasmic rush as she saw the fires, the car pieces everywhere, and the police sirens. "Oh God!" she said in the mix of it.

Kara avoided the electrical wire sparking and entered the bus. She found the driver and brought her outside to the paramedics. "Thank you," the driver said gratefully.

The bus suddenly exploded as the wire met the punctured gasoline tank. Kara closed her eyes in ecstasy as she felt the heat and impact of the blast. "Awesome," Kara said as her body tingled.

Suddenly, Kara was hit with an energy surge by a Whiplash rip-off. "Who are you?" Kara demanded of the armored man.

"I'm just a ghost," he replied.

"Like a ghost, I am going to go right through you," Kara threatened. "What do you want?"

"I want the Man of Steel to suffer," he said.

"You and me both, dude," Kara agreed.

"Wait...what?" Ghost wondered.

"Yeah, let's take him together," Kara suggested.

"No, that's not the plan. I'm going to kill you so he feels the loss," Ghost said.

"Oh, trust me. He won't care one bit if I'm killed. He'd probably thank you," Kara said.

"What the fuck?" Ghost wondered. He fired on Kara with energy blasts that deflected off her suit and caused explosions on the cars nearby.

"Oh God, yes," Kara said as she saw cars explode around her.

"Somebody, stop him!" a civilian cried out.

"Oh, fine," Kara said taking a car door and flinging it at not-Whiplash. The door hit him disabling his suit. Kara advanced on not-Whiplash for the kill. Realizing his suit was damaged, not-Whiplash flew off into the air.

"Go get him," Alex said to Kara through her earpiece.

"Nah, it makes the chase more interesting if he gets away," Kara smiled.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Kara regrouped with Alex and Hank. "The Daily Planet is calling him Reactorman," Hank said.

"That's a stupid name," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Almost as stupid as you letting him get away," Hank said annoyed.

"He's not even an alien," Kara said defensively.

"Yeah, well, he's fought Superman a number of times. Neither one of them came out on top," Hank explained.

"That's so lame. I could kill him with one punch," Kara said.

"Well, you lost your chance to kill him. He's not a DEO priority," Hank said.

"Can I kill him on my own time?" Kara asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Hank allowed.

"Sweet," Kara smiled.

* * *

Maxwell Lord looked over the front of an expensive high-tech train capable of going 450 mph. "I build the fastest trains. Believe me, no one builds faster trains than I do," Maxwell said proudly.

"There's a train in China that goes faster than ours," an assistant told Maxwell.

"You don't say? That's very interesting. I want our train to go 500 mph," Maxwell ordered.

"Sir, that's physically impossible. We've been working on this for three years," the head engineer said.

Maxwell considered that thoughtfully. "You're fired," he said to the head engineer.

"Wait...what?" the head engineer thought he misheard.

"You're fired. I want it faster. There's no way the Chinese are going to beat us on speed," Maxwell said. Maxwell then turned to his other engineers. "I want the streaks to be blue. Make it happen. I believe in you."

Reactorman suddenly fell from the ceiling. "I'm looking for someone with a background in nuclear fission," he said.

"Well, I know everything about fission. In fact, I invented it," Maxwell replied.

"Good to know," Reactorman said and then took Maxwell with him into the air.

* * *

Kara saw the news that Maxwell had been kidnapped by Reactorman. She immediately got into costume and flew over to Lord Industries. By the time she got there, Reactorman was already gone. "Damn, I'm too late," she said disappointed.

"He took Mr. Lord," an engineer told her nonchalantly.

"You don't seem too concerned," Kara noted.

"He's an asshole," the engineer explained.

"I know what you mean," Kara said knowingly.

* * *

Maxwell Lord was quite talkative as a prisoner. "Believe me, I know the best cleaning lady. She can get this cleaned up in no time."

"That is the least of my worries," Reactorman said showing Maxwell the fucked-up side of his face.

"I have the best doctors...," Maxwell began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Reactorman shouted losing patience. "You're going to repair my suit or I'll kill you."

"Fine, have it your way," Maxwell agreed. "I'm going to need a Coca Cola though."

* * *

Kara entered Cat's office and found her drinking champagne. "Little early to start drinking?" Kara chided.

"Don't...try...to ruin my good mood," Cat warned.

"I read over the article and it reads like your drunk...which you are," Kara observed.

"I'm sensing some hostility," Cat noted.

"The tone is a little nasty," Kara pointed out.

"Good," Cat said.

"You do realize I'm the same person, right? This is shit," Kara said boldly.

"I am building you up. It's the same thing as Jonah Jameson with Spiderman. I tear you down, so you better yourself. I could be like the Daily Planet that constantly sucks Superman's dick, but I won't," Cat said. "I care too much about you to see you become overconfident and fail."

"Thanks," Kara said uncertainly.

"I need you for the florist arrangements," James interrupted.

"What flowers?" Kara asked confused."Oh, right," Kara realized James was pulling her away.

Kara exited Cat's office to talk to James in private. "I found Reactorman. He lives in a junkyard sixty miles from here," James said.

"Sweet. I would rather be there than here," Kara told him.

"Be careful, Kara. Superman had trouble with him," James warned.

"He's a human being. How hard could he be?" Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Kara dressed as Supergirl sped towards the junkyard and landed near Reactorman's shack. Using her X-ray vision, Kara found Maxwell tied up. "You're a great American," Maxwell complimented.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. He made me work on his suit," Maxwell replied as Kara untied him.

Reactorman suddenly blasted Kara through the shack and into debris. Kara got up and tossed scrap metal off of her. He fired on Kara and didn't let off. Burst-after-burst went straight at Kara keeping her at bay. Finally, Reactorman let off to see what damage he had done.

Kara sighed as she dusted herself off. "Was that it?" she asked condescendingly. With super-speed, she punched Reactorman to the ground. Kara's eyes glowed red as she went for a killing blow.

"Kara stop!" a voice from above said.

Kara squinted as she looked up and saw Superman float down towards her. Kara let Reactorman go as she faced her older-looking cousin. "What do you want?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You can't kill him. That isn't our way," Superman told her.

"You didn't have a problem killing Zod or Doomsday," Kara pointed out.

"Those deaths were necessary to save millions," Superman replied.

"And that's what I'm doing now," Kara argued.

"Crowley is a damaged man. He can be redeemed," Superman said.

"Well, how many ass-kickings is it going to take for that to happen?" Kara asked rhetorically.

As they were arguing, Reactorman took off into the sky. "Just great," Kara muttered. "You know what? Instead of kicking Reactorman's ass, I am going to kick your ass," Kara said to Superman.

"Excuse me?" Superman doubted.

"Yeah, let's do this. I have a lot of aggression I got to get out and there's no one around," Kara said.

"Kara, I don't think," Superman said backing away.

Kara and Superman clashed at the fist causing a shock wave that threw scrap metal debris up into the air. Kara grinned as she got a true fight.

* * *

Kara woke up bruised and bleeding on her couch with Alex and James at her side. "Damn it," she realized she had lost. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Alex said.

"Where's my cousin?" Kara asked.

"He took off; volcanic eruption in the Pacific," James said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara muttered.

Kara then saw Maxwell on TV. "I owe my life to America's greatest hero...Superman," he said smiling.

"That bastard," Kara said angrily. "I don't understand. How did he even know I was fighting Crowley?" Kara asked confused.

James gave Kara a guilty look. "I may have made some calls."

"What the fuck, James? I would have killed Reactorman if it weren't for him," Kara raged.

"Yeah, well, I thought you would fuck it up and get Maxwell Lord killed," James said honestly.

"It feels like you don't believe in me," Kara said angrily.

"I don't, not yet," James replied.

"Fuck you! I can do anything he can. I'm stronger than he is," Kara said standing up.

"You just got your ass beat," James pointed out.

"I don't even remember what happened. It could have been a lucky punch," Kara said.

"Actually, I have a video of it. It's pretty brutal," James said.

"I'd like to see that video...for educational purposes," Alex requested.

"Wait, don't I have a party I have to go to," Kara suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, you got like ten minutes to get ready," Alex said nonchalantly.

Kara gave a silent scream as she pulled her hair. "Don't worry. I got a dress for you," Alex said handing it over to her.

Kara gave the green dress a suspicious look. "It looks horrible."

"You're a secretary. You can't overshadow your boss," Alex lectured.

"Yeah, you would know," Kara shot back.

"We'll be outside while you change," James said taking Alex with her.

"If you think its necessary," Kara allowed.

James and Alex went outside the apartment into the hallway. "You going to tell her the truth that she nearly killed Superman?" Alex asked.

"No," James replied.

"Fair enough," Alex allowed.

"I'm done," Kara said completely ready to go in her ugly green dress.

* * *

Kara went to her boss's party to celebrate her alter ego. When she got there, all the hostesses were in Supergirl uniforms. "Wow, its like comic-con here," Kara noted.

"You're late," Cat said displeased.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kara smirked.

"Where are my magazines?" Cat asked.

"No clue," Kara replied.

"The truth is that Kara spent all day autographing them with your name," Winn stepped in.

"Well, good," Cat said and walked off.

"That was unnecessary but thank you," Kara said appreciatively.

"You know, you could thank me by, you know, dancing with me," Winn said awkwardly.

"Still in the friend zone," Kara told him.

"Damn," Winn winced.

Cat came over to Maxwell Lord. "Kidnapped one moment, rubbing elbows the next."

"Yeah, I'd rather be in the junkyard tied up than here but what can I do," Maxwell replied.

"We could dance," Cat stared at him angrily.

"We could. I'm the best dancer. I have the best dancing instructors, all beautiful women. Did I ever tell you about how I survived an avalanche on Mt. Everest?" Maxwell said.

Kara eventually saw James standing around. "I'm still mad at you," Kara told him.

"I know but I can't hold in the truth any longer," James said visibly torn.

"What truth?" Kara wondered.

"You kicked Superman's ass," James told her.

"I did," Kara said amazed with herself.

"It wasn't even close," James said.

"I am so happy right now. Dance with me," Kara said pleased.

As the two danced, Reactorman fell through the glass ceiling ready to kill. "Where is Supergirl?" he demanded.

"You could totally kill him, right now," James remarked.

"Yeah, but I have to be in costume first," Kara said obviously.

"Hope no one dies while you get it on," James said dryly.

"Don't be a drama queen," Kara lectured.

Reactorman suddenly fired an energy blast at a Supergirl poster destroying it. "You monster!" Kara shrieked.

"Who's the drama queen now," James chided.

"I'm going to go now. Don't do anything stupid," Kara told him.

"Don't tell me what to do," James replied.

Reactorman advanced on Maxwell Lord. "You see how I improved your suit. I am the best technician, one-of-a-kind," Maxwell said, proud of himself.

Reactorman aimed towards Maxwell but was actually going for the Supergirl poster. Kara stopped him just in time with a good kick.

"Wow, I should make you one of my bodyguards. The pay is terrific," Maxwell said to her.

"Oh really? Let's talk," Kara said interested.

Kara was suddenly blasted with nuclear energy. "Wow, that tickled," Kara said amused.

"Superman failed to save my family," Reactorman said to her.

"Well, I'm not apologizing," Kara said crossing her arms.

Reactorman continued to fire on Kara but she deflected the beams with her cape. "I knew this would be useful one day," Kara said as the cape deflected beams all around her. One beam knocked a concrete pillar down threatening an oblivious Winn.

Kara sighed and lifted the pillar just before it could hit Winn. "Move," Kara told him.

"Hey, you want to hurt Superman. I'm his best friend. Come after me," James said boldly.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Reactorman said as James fled.

Reactorman flew up through the ceiling to go after James. Kara continued to lift the pillar as a drunk and cowering Winn crawled away. "Any day now," Kara yelled at him.

"Please stop yelling. I don't know where I am," Winn said pathetically.

Kara dropped the pillar and looked for Reactorman.

Reactorman went after James through the air firing energy blasts at him. Kara suddenly intercepted him in the air and the two landed a distance away. Kara punched Reactorman to the face nearly knocking him out and tore off his reactor core from his chest.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

"That reactor will overheat turning it into a dirty bomb," Hank warned through her earpiece.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"It's too late. You can't stop it now," Reactorman said to her.

Kara rolled her eyes and flew super-sonic into space where the core exploded in her hand. She then flew straight down and landed near the fallen Reactorman. "You were too weak to be a proper challenge, so I am going to let you live," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara came back to the DEO. "Something tells me this won't be the last non-alien you'll either kill or severely injure," Hank said annoyed.

"That's right," Kara said brightly.

"I think this is cause to celebrate," Alex said.

"Damn right," Kara agreed.

"How do the Danver sisters celebrate a good ass-kicking?" Alex asked.

"We get drunk as fuck," Kara answered for her.


	4. Maxwell's Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara juggles the responsibility of babysitting Cat Grant's son while also dealing with a terrorist targeting Maxwell Lord's train.

"Ever since I've shown myself to the world, anything seems possible. And for once in my life, I can have everything. Nothing can ruin my mood today...except a weird spy drone," Kara thought to herself as she flew around Metropolis.

Kara easily caught up with the drone and blasted it with her heat vision. She then took the remains of the drone to DEO headquarters.

"Thought I would return this to you," Kara said annoyed as she placed the broken drone on a table in front of Hank. "I mean, I thought we were clicking."

"Kara...," Hank tried to interrupt.

"People who click don't spy on one another," Kara continued.

"Miss Danvers...," Hank tried to stop her.

"I don't like being followed," Kara pouted.

"If I were following you, I wouldn't use this piece of shit. I got satellites tracking your every movement," Hank explained. "This is not one of ours."

"Well...I'm not apologizing," Kara said awkwardly.

"It could be from your aunt," Hank suggested.

"Definitely from Earth," Alex said as she looked it over.

"I want to know who it is that's spying on one of my assets," Hank said taking the broken drone away.

"This asset has a name," Kara said obnoxiously as he left the room.

* * *

At CATCO, Kara tried to care that her boss won an award. "Am I getting fatter?" Cat wondered.

Kara used her X-ray vision to determine the truth. "Yes," she replied bluntly.

"I want you to get me a salad and a junior bacon cheeseburger this time. Also, a Diet Coke," Cat ordered.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said having no intention of following through.

"I won't be attending the ceremony so don't even bother putting it in my schedule," Cat added.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"I have to deal with Carter," Cat said referring to her brat kid.

"Fired the nanny already, I see," Kara smiled.

"No, Carter broke her leg," Cat said distressed.

"Your mom?" Kara guessed.

"She's a total bitch and won't do it," Cat replied. "She's more interested in her career than my own. Does your mother give a damn about your career?"

"Well...she's not really around if you get my drift," Kara said vaguely.

"Already bored, get me my lunch," Cat ordered.

"You know, I could watch Carter for the evening," Kara offered.

"What do you want?" Cat asked seriously.

"How about a raise?" Kara suggested.

"Maybe someday," Cat considered. "You taking initiative: This is the first time I've seen this quality in you, Kara."

"Well, first time for everything," Kara joked.

"My son, Carter, he's not a normal boy," Cat said.

"He's retarded?" Kara asked concernedly.

"No, he's just shy," Cat replied annoyed.

"No worries, Supergirl can handle this," Kara smiled.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Cat realized.

* * *

Lucy Lane prattled on about her JAG work while James gave her a bored look. "So...are we going to fuck or not?"

"Jimmy...I'm trying to enjoy my chocolate thing here," Lucy said annoyed.

"Don't call me Jimmy," James shot back. "So, really, why the fuck are you here?"

"I missed you. I want to cling to you forever and ever," Lucy replied with a crazy ex-girlfriend expression.

"Well, I got to go. My boss needs me," James lied.

"We both know that's bullshit. What do you want from me?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted a lot of things, Lucy. Like I wanted to tap that ass but you said no," James said annoyed.

"There's more to a relationship than sex," Lucy said disappointed in him.

"Oh really?" James replied condescendingly. "Look, if I'm not too busy at work, I'll give you a call," James lied.

Lucy settled for this and walked off disappointed. Kara smirked from the juice bar overhearing the whole conversation. "Wow, I didn't even need to use my super hearing to hear that."

"She dumped me and now she's back," James said disgruntled.

"She dumped you? How is that even possible? You have a huge...," Kara said surprised.

"Kara, she refused to have any sex until after marriage. I was starved sexually," James said frustrated.

A sudden rattle hit the coffee shop. "An earthquake?" James wondered.

"No, a bomb. I have been hit with so many. I know exactly how they feel," Kara said and then used her vision to see through multiple buildings.

* * *

As Supergirl, Kara flew over to the burning building and noticed it was about to collapse. Going between two pillars, Kara used her super-strength to hold the floor above her up. She then used her heat vision to strengthen the metal inside the two pillars. The building then suddenly collapsed...except the two pillars and the floor Kara had been holding.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

Unbeknownst to her, a drone had recorded the whole thing.

Kara went back to the DEO for a debriefing. "Wow, I need a shower after all that dust."

"Hundreds of people died in that collapsed building," Hank pointed out.

"You act like I caused the bombing. Why was it bombed anyway?" Kara wondered.

"A lab inventing a non-lithium battery, which is now totaled," Hank pointed to a screen. "Could be industrial espionage. We should let the FBI handle it."

"Always passing the buck to someone else," Kara chided.

"Fuck you, Kara," Hank shot back.

"Sir, the components from the bomb match the drone," Alex said coming back from the lab.

"Well, that's stupid. Why would anyone do that? Now, we have a link," Hank remarked.

"Yes, well, my lead is Maxwell Lord," Alex said unnecessarily showing his smug face on her tablet. "Both the drone and the bomb were created by Lord technologies."

"Let's pay Maxwell Lord a visit," Hank said.

Kara cracked her knuckles. "Too easy."

"No, we're not killing him," Alex corrected.

"So, we're going to just go to his building as DEO agents? Nobody even knows who we are," Kara pointed out.

Alex rolled her eyes and showed how her DEO badge could change to become an FBI badge. "Oh," Kara realized.

Kara strolled towards the exit with Alex next to her. "Well, back to work," Kara said.

"And by work, do you mean James?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well, we do work in the same building," Kara said confused. "Unless of course, he's with his ex."

"His ex?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, Lucy Lane," Kara said nonchalantly.

"That's Lois Lane's sister," Alex recalled.

"Well, how about that? I never made that connection," Kara rolled her eyes. "She's gorgeous, she's smart, spells nice, and smells good. Hell, I want to fuck her too," Kara said reflectively.

"You serious?" Alex asked hopefully.

"No, besides she's a JAG lawyer that sends bad-ass soldiers to jail just because they torture prisoners and collect ears," Kara said disapprovingly.

"Well, don't talk to James about her. That's how you get in the friend zone," Alex warned.

"Whatever, James and I fucked on the first date," Kara revealed.

"What the fuck, Kara? Did you use protection?" Alex asked surprised.

"Protection? Do you know who I am?" Kara scoffed. Kara then felt her ear as she was getting a call from Cat. "Sup?" Kara answered.

"How's Carter? Does he miss his mom?" Cat asked from her expensive limo.

"Fuck!" Kara internally screamed.

Kara tore out of the DEO facility and flew straight towards the expensive private school Carter went to. Alex merely shook her head and walked off. The two guards at the door snickered as she left.

"Did you hear that, bro?" one of them asked the other.

"Sure did," the other guard smiled. "Who knew Supergirl was such a freak?"

* * *

Kara dropped down inside a bush and quickly changed into civilian attire. The two kids hiding and kissing in the bush were scandalized. Kara walked up to a teacher to collect Carter. "So, Miss Grant put me on the list. It's Kara Danvers," Kara said.

"I just need a signature," the teacher replied.

Kara signed the form and then saw Carter in his school uniform. She fought hard not to chuckle at how much of a dork he looked. "He's all yours," the teacher said to her.

"You hear that, kid? You're all mine," Kara said to him. "Wow, you look like such a nerd in that uniform," she chided.

"My mom says it's okay to be a nerd," Carter said lamely.

"Your mom runs a gossip magazine. Almost everything we say is not true," Kara reminded him.

* * *

Hank and Alex visited Lord Industries posing as FBI agents with the drone components. "This is my technology. I make the best tech. Where did you find it?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"Inside a bomb that destroyed a whole building yesterday," Hank said seriously.

"Well, I don't make weapons. I build things rather than destroy things," Maxwell said proudly. "And it was my building that was destroyed. Thank God for insurance."

"You didn't think it worthwhile to share that information with us?" Hank asked.

"Actually, I did," Maxwell said smugly.

"Damn it," Hank kicked himself.

"So, who's targeting you?" Alex asked.

"Probably the Democrats," Maxwell said thoughtfully.

"That's a really large suspect pool," Hank said obviously.

"Let's narrow it down to lab employees that had access to the lab," Alex suggested. "Maybe someone that has a grudge against you."

"You're quite smart you know," Maxwell complimented her.

"Well, you'll be glad to know she will be the one protecting you," Hank said.

"Nice, you look very beautiful, Agent Danvers. I know people that can get you into the acting business," Maxwell said to her.

"You don't say," Alex said uncomfortably.

* * *

Kara entertained Carter inside Cat's office as she worked. "Did you know I didn't get my first cell phone until I was sixteen," Kara said as Carter texted non-stop.

"You sound poor," Carter replied.

"Wow, is there anything I can get you, Sir?" Kara asked sarcastically. "Anything that would make you happy?"

"Supergirl!" Carter blurted out.

"I don't think she's into teenage boys," Kara said knowingly.

Carter ignored Kara and stared at the TV. "She's so cool. Last week, she stopped Reactron. Superman never did that. She can even shoot phasers out of her eyes."

"I know, right," Kara agreed. "Do you have a crush on Supergirl?" Kara teased.

"No," Carter said awkwardly.

"You got good tastes, kid," Winn chimed in.

"No, it's just that...I want to be her," Carter said and then lowered his head in shame.

"Oh...fuck...well...I...," Kara stuttered not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, kid. I want to be a super-hero, too," Winn said obliviously.

James broke the tension by slamming the stapler repeatedly. "Fuck this thing," he said angrily.

Kara went over to him as he looked flustered. His phone went off with Lucy Lane's picture. "You going to answer that?" Kara teased.

"I'm going to ignore it. There was a time when I would do anything for that woman, but she dumped me," James said bitterly."Now, she's totally stalking me...which is kind of hot," James admitted.

"It is," Kara agreed. "I've never seen you this angry. Want to go inside a closet and let loose some steam?"

"Don't you have to look after that kid?" James wondered.

"Fuck'em," Kara replied.

"Well, alright then," James agreed and the two quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Alex was killing time looking over Maxwell's train blueprints. "You like trains, Agent Danvers?" Maxwell asked.

"Sure," Alex replied disinterestedly.

"I have the longest and the fastest trains. They can go through any tunnel," Maxwell told her.

"Good to know," Alex said bored.

"I use liquid helium to cool the train down. Unfortunately, some of our lab technicians started breathing helium and making funny voices," Maxwell shook his head. "You seem like you have a big brain. How about you join my team?"

"I enjoy my cushy government job where I can never be fired and I have a guaranteed pension for life," Alex replied.

"Well, in the private sector you can make a ridiculous amount of money. I have billions of dollars to my name. Besides, I'm a real hero in this city. I have my name on countless hotels and casinos across the East Coast," Maxwell said.

"We just got a new hero," Alex reminded him.

"Supergirl? Have you seen the damage she has caused? The bay is an ecological disaster and one of my buildings has been completely destroyed. I can save this planet. Have you seen my hands? These are building hands," Maxwell told her.

The phone rang breaking the tension between them. "What's happening?" Maxwell asked his secretary.

"We found a bomb in your lab FYI," his secretary said nonchalantly.

"I'll be right there," Maxwell said bored.

At the lab, Maxwell and Alex looked down at a bomb that had been stored in a metal compartment. Maxwell stared at the bomb and then picked it up. "Holy Fuck! That could have gone off," Alex shouted at him.

"I have excellent hands. See how smooth they are," Maxwell said as he placed the bomb on a table.

"We should evacuate before it goes off," Alex advised.

"The stuff in here is kind of important," Maxwell told her.

"Well, move over before you blow us both up," Alex said.

Maxwell took some pliers and cut a wire. Alex sighed with relief that they hadn't just died. "Can you consult with me before you do that?" she asked him.

The timer immediately went to five minutes and counted down. "Well...shit," Maxwell said.

* * *

At CATCO, Kara and James came back a little ruffled. "That's Jimmy Olsen, right?" Carter asked awkwardly.

"He sure is," Kara said brightly.

"I thought he was white," Carter said confused.

"Well, he just said he was on his job applications, so he could get a job," Kara explained.

"He knows Superman, doesn't he?" Carter asked curiously.

"Yep," Kara winced.

"So, he could introduce me to Superman and then have Superman introduce me to Supergirl," Carter figured.

"Or...you could just ask your mom to introduce you to Supergirl," Kara said obviously.

"My mom doesn't talk to me. Not since I told her I like...," Carter said sadly.

"Okay, hold that thought," Kara interrupted as she took a phone call from Alex.

"We have a bomb here at Lord Industries that's going to go off in a minute," Alex said stressed out.

"Don't worry. I'll save your ass...again," Kara assured her.

* * *

Kara dropped into Lord Industries' lab in her Supergirl uniform. "Thank God you're here," Alex said freaked out. "This bomb has the potential to level thirty blocks."

"Wicked," Kara grinned.

"K...Supergirl, get rid of it," Alex ordered.

"Don't worry, we still got thirty seconds," Kara rolled her eyes.

"For fuck's sake, get rid of it," Alex shouted at her.

"Fine," Kara said and flew off.

At the DEO headquarters, Hank was monitoring the situation. "She's going Mach 2," an assistant told him.

"Yeah, across the city instead of going straight up like a dumbass," Hank commented. "Supergirl, go up!"

"Oh," Kara realized and went straight up with the bomb.

"Throw it," Hank warned her.

Kara ignored Hank and continued to hold onto the bomb. It suddenly exploded high in the atmosphere. "Oh, that felt good," Kara smiled as the explosion surrounded her.

* * *

Kara woke up on a tanning bed that blasted her with solar radiation. "This really feels good. You should try it," Kara sad enjoying herself.

"I prefer not to get skin cancer," Hank replied.

"I was so scared," Alex said giving Kara a hug.

"Hey, no problem," Kara said dismissively.

"We found out who planted the bomb in the lab. His name is Ethan Knox. He was fired from the lab six months ago," Hank said showing a picture of his face on the screen.

"So...how do we find him?" Kara wondered.

"Don't you have to babysit some kid?" Alex reminded her.

"Fuck!" Kara internally screamed and ran out.

* * *

Kara entered the office and found Winn and Carter playing an inappropriately violent video game. "Thanks for looking after the kid. I don't know what I would do without you," Kara said appreciatively.

"Well, you could...," Winn said but Kara was already gone.

"You're getting killed," Carter said to Winn referring to the game.

"Every day, kid" Winn muttered.

Kara exited the office and took some "me time" at the cafe. Coincidentally, Lucy Lane found her there at the bar. "Is that you, Kara?" Lucy said coming closer.

Kara pretended to give her a warm smile. "Lucy Lane, how could I forget? You must really like the fat greasy food they serve here."

"Actually, I left my cell phone here. I'm a little frazzled," Lucy excused herself.

"Good for you," Kara said trying to ignore her as she waited for her milkshake.

"Do you happen to know? Well, I don't even know if I want to know...," Lucy babbled on.

Kara tapped the bar as she waited patiently for her milkshake. "Is James seeing anyone?" Lucy asked.

"Where the fuck is my milkshake?" Kara grumbled in her head. "Well, James and I are together sometimes," Kara answered.

"No, I mean, you're his fuck-buddy. I mean, like seriously," Lucy explained.

"I guess not then," Kara said awkwardly.

"What about Supergirl?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Supergirl is an all-American girl that would never fuck anyone before marriage," Kara lied.

"Well, that's a relief," Lucy sighed. "Jimmy thinks my work came in between us, but he's wrong. The reason I prioritize work is because he does the same."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara admitted.

"He says I left him but the truth is that he left us," Lucy continued.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said with false sincerity.

"I mean, how am I going to compete against someone like Supergirl?" Lucy wondered.

"You could try a boob job," Kara recommended.

Meanwhile, Alex confronted Maxwell Lord on his former employee. "You fired Ethan Knox six months ago. His wife divorced him and took sole custody of their child. When his daughter got sick, he snapped."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Maxwell said casually.

"He will target your event. You have to cancel," Alex advised.

"I won't be intimidated by terrorists," Maxwell replied. "I have a train to catch."

* * *

Kara strolled into Jame's office. "Guess who I saw in our favorite cafe: your ex."

"What does she want?" James said grumpily.

"She said, it wasn't her, it was you," Kara summarized.

"Why am I not surprised," James shook his head.

"She thought she was coming in second to Superman," Kara added.

"Well, because she was. Superman is a one-of-a-kind superhero from another planet. I would give my left nut to report on that guy," James said.

"Wow," Kara said speechless.

"I've put her behind me," James said resolved.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Well, here's your milkshake," Kara said handing him one.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO as Alex went over surveillance of Maxwell's new train. "You know...I feel like we're getting sidetracked from the killing criminal aliens business," Hank grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," Kara said as she entered the room.

"Those poor people," Hank shook his head referring to the train passengers.

Lucy strolled into Jame's office hours later. "Whoa, how the fuck did you get in here?" James wondered as she came in.

"Learned from the best," Lucy said referring to Jame's ability to break into things.

"Alright, what do you want?" James asked impatiently.

Lucy closed the door and closed the blinds. She then advanced on James. "I want you," she said.

* * *

Kara was flying through the air eyeballing the train looking for a bomb. "The bomb is at the Metropolis airport," Alex radioed her.

"Alright, on my way," Kara said speeding towards the airport.

"Kara, I'm so sorry but I lost Carter. I think he's on the train," Winn said by cell phone.

"Winn, you had one job," Kara said frustrated.

"Also, I saw the bomber on the train," Winn added.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered and flew back towards the train.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she flew back.

"If Carter dies, I am so fired," Kara told her.

"There are thousands of more people at the airport," Alex reminded her.

"Yeah, I kind of want to keep my job though," Kara winced.

"God damn it," Alex cursed as she hung up. "We have to go to the airport," she said to Hank.

Kara landed on the train and ripped a piece of the roof off to get inside. As it happened, she found Carter with Maxwell. "Thank God I found you, kid. We're leaving. There's a bomb on the train."

"Wait...what?" Maxwell wondered.

"Yeah...my friend said he saw a guy with a bomb on his chest," Kara said vaguely.

"I can't stop the train. It's automated," Maxwell said seriously.

"That seems like a really bad design flaw," Kara critiqued. "Anything stopping you from getting all the passengers to the back of the train."

"Nope," Maxwell replied.

"Okay then," Kara said awkwardly and then X-ray visioned through the train. She saw the bomber head to the front of the train.

Kara waited patiently as the terrorist took his sweet time getting to the front. She couldn't risk grabbing him in the middle of the train and setting the bomb off. Once he was there, Kara casually made her way to the front.

At the airport, Hank strolled out of the airport with the bomb in his hand. "How did you disarm it? That's incredible," Alex said stunned.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank said carrying the bomb away.

Ethan entered the front of the train with Kara close behind. She tore open the doors to get to him. "If you try to remove me off the train, it will go off instantly," Ethan told her.

"How about you deactivate that bomb for me, please," Kara replied condescendingly.

"There's no way out for me," Ethan said distressed.

"Yeah, you're right about that. One way or another, you're fucked," Kara agreed.

"I'm doing this for my daughter. She's sick," Ethan told her.

"I'm not following," Kara said honestly.

"No one was supposed to know it was me. Now, I can never face my little girl again," Ethan said pathetically.

"Look, man, I know a really good PR firm that can help restore your image. Just tell me how to deactivate the bomb," Kara said to him.

"You'll save them, right?" Ethan said referring to the passengers.

"I'll do what now?" Kara wondered.

"You have thirty seconds," Ethan said triggering the bomb.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Save them!" Ethan shouted at her.

"I don't like being told what to do especially from a terrorist," Kara said with her arms crossed.

"You have the power. Do something," Ethan pleaded.

"You putting this on me? First, the building and now this train," Kara sighed.

"For the love of God, do something," Ethan said on his knees.

"Fine," Kara rolled her eyes. She fired her heat vision through the train floor separating the train link. The rest of the train split off and started to slow down.

Kara stayed with the bomber in the front of the train. "Aren't you going to slow down the rest of the train?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"Spiderman already did it," Kara shrugged.

Ethan closed his eyes as he was about to explode. "Doing the close your eyes before you die, cliche," Kara mocked.

"You're still here?!" he asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it," Kara smirked.

"Tell my daughter...," Ethan began and then exploded.

Kara waited for the explosion to pass and saw nothing of Ethan remaining. "Tell her what? What?" Kara wondered.

* * *

James' office was completely torn apart as the two lovers couldn't get enough of each other. "Oh fuck, I missed my flight," Lucy recalled.

"Don't worry about it," James told her.

Kara strolled into DEO completely fine. "Can you get me that Allen's wrench?" Alex asked as she worked on a bomb. Kara nonchalantly tore the top off.

"Wow, thank God it was a dud," Alex said as she took it off. "Wait, this isn't a dud."

Kara eyed Alex with some concern. "This is a remote fail-safe. Why would you have a remote fail safe on your bomb?" Alex wondered.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said emotionally exhausted.

"Wait, don't you have to babysit that kid?" Alex reminded her.

"Fuck!" Kara internally screamed and took off.

* * *

The next morning, apparently, Cat came by the office to pick up her kid. "You had me worried sick," Cat lied as she saw him run up to her.

"I saw Supergirl. It was so cool. I was so excited. I want to be just like her," Carter babbled.

"Great, kid," Cat said dismissively. "Now, go to school."

Cat then turned to Kara. "If you weren't Supergirl, I would totally fire you, right now."

"I was thinking. How do you juggle it all?" Kara asked referring to all of her responsibilities.

"With balls of steel," Cat answered.

* * *

At Lord Industries, Maxwell decided to drown his sorrows with some Whiskey. Kara then arrived at his window. "What can I get you?" Maxwell offered.

"How about what you're having," Kara said appreciatively.

"Is it okay for you to drink and fly?" Maxwell wondered.

"Fuck the law," Kara scoffed.

"I can drink to that," Maxwell said clinking glasses with Kara.

"You know...I heard an interesting fact. The terrorist's daughter is being treated by a doctor that was given a lifetime grant by your company."

"Oh, really?" Maxwell replied.

"I have this theory that you had a remote fail-safe in that bomb in case I didn't stop it from killing you. I'm a thinking you forced Ethan to plant those bombs to save his daughter's life," Kara accused.

"Like Star Trek Into Darkness," Maxwell recalled.

"Exactly," Kara smiled.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Maxwell denied. "But whoever did plant these bombs might be curious about you like what is she made of, how does she do it."

"A test," Kara realized.

"What could it have shown? The drones would have measured your agility, the building explosion your strength, and the bomb at the airport your speed. But the last test is the most intriguing of all," Maxwell said in a villainous tone.

"Oh yeah?" Kara doubted.

"You chose to save a hundred people on that train rather than thousands at the airport. One might deduce there was someone on that train you cared about and finding out who that person is will be the key to finding out who you really are," Maxwell concluded.

"Well, I was at the train to save your ass, Maxwell Lord," Kara said simply.

"Really?" Maxwell wondered as if the thought never occurred to him.

"Yeah, I want more than some dumb brute I can kill in an instant. I want someone to truly challenge me mentally and emotionally. I want someone intelligent and ruthless like you. I want my very own Lex Luther, and you better deliver, Maxwell Lord," Kara said pointing at his chest.

Maxwell wasn't sure he had heard correctly. "Wait...what the fuck?"

Kara smirked and flew off out his window.


	5. Livewire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara inexplicably turns Leslie Willis into Livewire while Alex finally admits to her mother that she works for the DEO.

On an average workday at the DEO, an alien prisoner got out and began beating guards senseless. Kara intervened just in time but quickly became preoccupied with a phone call from Alex.

"Where are you?" Alex demanded.

"Little busy," Kara said as she got smacked in the face.

"You promised me you would be here," Alex said distressed.

"I will be, okay. Just chill out," Kara said.

As Kara fought the alien other DEO guards tried to help out. "Really guys, great effort but I can handle him," Kara said to the others.

Kara then loaded her fist and punched through the alien's gut killing him instantly. "He was easy," Kara said amused.

"She and she had valuable intelligence we could have used," Hank said annoyed.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara replied automatically. "And she? Damn, she's almost as ugly as your mamma," Kara joked.

"Fuck you, Kara," Hank said becoming sensitive.

"Can I have the rest of the day off?" Kara asked.

"No," Hank replied.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment window and met up with Alex. "Sorry, I'm late. Hank was being a hardass for some reason."

"I am freaking out, right now," Alex told her.

"What for?" Kara asked.

"Last year, she yelled at me for you not dating enough," Alex said seriously.

"Just tell her I'm having unprotected pre-marital sex with a Black guy," Kara said nonchalantly.

"I can't imagine what she'll do to me for you coming out...," Alex said.

"I'm not gay, okay," Kara said defensively.

"As Supergirl," Alex finished.

"Oh," Kara realized. "Well, does she not watch the news? I am literally on the news every day."

"She's too busy making pies," Alex said lamely.

"I hope she made some chocolate pecan pies," Kara's eyes lit up.

"That's disgusting," Alex remarked.

There was a knock on the door. "You need to change," Alex told her.

"It's fine," Kara said dismissively and opened the door.

Instead of her adopted mother, it was the apartment fixer-upper. "You called about a water leak?" he asked and then stared at Supergirl.

"Forget you saw this," Kara said freaked and then kissed the fat plumber.

Kara then quickly closed the door. "That was so gross. I need some soap to wash out my mouth," Kara said disgustedly.

"What did you do to that guy?" Alex wondered.

"It's one of my many powers. I can make people forget by kissing them," Kara explained.

"Does it matter if they're male or female?" Alex asked.

"I...don't think so," Kara guessed.

There was another knock on the door. Kara used her X-ray vision this time through the door. "Just change already," Alex pressed.

"No, I want to look cool for her," Kara objected. She opened her door and greeted her adopted mother, Eliza Danvers.

"Oh, my favorite wonderful girl," Eliza said giving Kara a hug. "And you too, Alex," Eliza added as she brought her suitcases inside.

"You look great," Eliza complemented a smiling Kara. "And Alex, you look really tired."

"Wow, thanks mom," Alex said disappointed.

"How was your flight?" Kara asked.

"Better than yours, am I right?" Eliza said to Alex referring to her near-death experience. "You're doing great," Eliza assured Kara.

"Really?" Alex doubted.

"Of course," Eliza replied. "Hey, what's on talk radio?"

"Isn't that a little old," Alex asked her.

"Nonsense, I listen to Rush Limbaugh every day," Eliza said as she turned on the radio.

"This is Leslie Willis and this is Live and Wired. You know what grinds my gears: Supergirl," the talk radio host said. "Her outfit his horrible, a fashion disaster. It looks like a rejected Olympic figure skating outfit and who wears skirts these days? It seems so conservative when no one is trying to get in there. Who would that be? Who would be man enough to puncture that chastity belt of steel," Willis went on.

"This guy, that's who," James said proudly as he continued listening.

"Or maybe she's a total Lezbo," Willis continued.

"I'm not gay!" Kara shouted at the radio.

"How would it even work down there? She is an alien right? Are there tentacles in her vagina? The world must know," Willis said.

"So...," Alex said awkwardly. "Do you have tentacles?"

Kara fried the radio with her heat vision. "Now, now, Kara, it's going to be alright," Eliza said to her.

"I'm going to murder that bitch," Kara vowed.

* * *

Kara went to the office and was greeted by friend-zone Winn. "So, how is your mom?" Winn asked.

"She's great but Alex is acting like a bomb is ready to go off," Kara said.

All the workers in the office suddenly dropped to the floor as soon as Kara said "bomb." Kara ignored them. "So, what are your Thanks Giving plans?"

"Just sitting alone in my damp apartment crying myself to sleep," Winn replied.

"What about your family?" Kara asked.

"Sore wound there," Winn winced.

"Hey, orphans unite," Kara said giving Winn an inappropriate fist bump.

"Well, at least you have adopted parents," Winn said resentfully.

"How about you come over for Thanks Giving. The place could use an emotional pinata," Kara suggested.

"You don't have to do that," Winn resisted.

"Winn, you're my best friend. I can't think of a better friend than you," Kara told him.

"Stop saying that," Winn said frustrated.

Kara then realized the "bitch" was in Cat's office. Using her super-hearing, she overheard the conversation. "I warned you about going after Supergirl. No one is to be more negative than I on her," Cat said seriously.

"Yes, mom," Leslie said obnoxiously.

"I found you, I can break you," Cat told her. "Supergirl is off the table, effective immediately."

"You dictating my content now?" Leslie asked furiously.

"What are you, a Rand Paul supporter?" Cat said dismissively.

"I have two years left on my contract, and I know you're too cheap to buy me out. So, you can go fuck yourself," Leslie said proudly.

"I can't fire you, but I can transfer you to traffic reports," Cat threatened.

"Good! Like I give a shit," Leslie replied.

"You're bluffing," Cat said calmly.

Leslie stormed out of Cat's office and didn't realize her favorite target walked past her. "You sure showed her, boss," Kara said pleased.

"I don't like competition. The only one that's going to talk shit about you is me," Cat said.

"I could not hope for a better boss," Kara said mockingly.

* * *

Kara went to her favorite bar/cafe and found James brooding. "The weather got you down?" Kara asked sympathetically.

"Actually, it matches my mood perfectly," James said.

"How about you come over to my place for Thanks Giving. My white conservative adopted mom would love to have you," Kara said brightly.

"Are you fucking high?" James wondered.

"Not yet," Kara smiled deviously.

"I already have plans to take Lucy to Ohio," James told her.

"Why in God's name would you do that?" Kara asked curiously.

"To punish her," James said darkly. "If Supergirl needs me, she can just give me a call and I will not be there."

"Yeah, well, I got some family drama going on. Alex is concerned that I came out as Supergirl," Kara said a little too loudly.

"You're Supergirl?" a drinker wondered next to them.

"Oh, God damn it," Kara sighed and then kissed the man so he would forget.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"If I kiss someone, I can make them forget whatever I want, even their own names," Kara said amused.

"Wow, good thing Superman isn't gay. I would have been fucked," James mused.

Lucy Lane then entered the cafe. "Hi, Kara," she said sweetly.

"Hi, Lucy. Enjoy your trip," Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go," James smiled taking Lucy with him to the airport.

Alex then approached Kara at the bar. "How did you know I was here?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Please, Hank has a tracking device on you," Alex told her.

"That's creepy," Kara said and then wondered where it could be.

"I got it figured out. Mom is furious you came out but is acting like she doesn't care," Alex said.

"Well, I don't give a shit either way," Kara admitted.

"You tell her, sister," the bartender said.

"I'm not gay!" Kara shouted back at him. She then turned to Alex. "Maybe its time you came out."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked defensively.

"Yeah, tell her what you really do," Kara suggested.

"You want me tell her I am a DEO agent?" Alex asked a little too loudly.

"You're some kind of agent, like X-files?" a drunk man asked.

"More like Men-in-Black," Kara corrected and then realized what she had done. "Damn it," she said as she kissed the man.

"So, what has your mom thought you did this whole time?" Kara wondered.

"Unemployed," Alex winced.

"Wow, so now I know why she likes me so much," Kara mocked.

Kara and Alex went outside and happened to see a helicopter about to crash due to bad weather. "Damn...it," Kara realized she would have to save the day. Kara quickly dressed as Supergirl and flew towards the helicopter. As she did, the pilot somehow came out.

Kara grabbed the pilot and set him down on the street. She then went back to the helicopter and realized the passenger was Leslie Willis. "Oh, it's you, the bitch," Kara realized.

"Save me," Leslie pleaded.

"This is karma for all the rude things you've said about me," Kara said victoriously.

Karma decided to strike Supergirl first with a lightning strike. The lightning hit Kara, passed onto the helicopter, and zapped Leslie. "Wow, that tickled," Kara remarked and then realized poor Leslie was fried.

Kara sighed. "Somehow, someway, I'm going to get the blame for this."

* * *

Cat and Kara came to the hospital to visit the fried Leslie. "How much longer until it's appropriate for us to leave?" Cat asked impatiently.

"One second after signing the guest log," Kara replied.

"I love that answer," Cat said giving Kara a high-five. "Let me take some pictures of her. Look at that white hair," Cat said amused as she took some photos on her phone.

"So...does she have a family?" Kara asked wondering if there were additional people she could fry.

"Not that she mentioned, maybe a guy named Bruce," Cat recalled.

"Bruce Wayne?" Kara wondered.

"Don't be stupid. The other Bruce," Cat corrected.

"So, where did all these flowers come from?" Kara asked.

"Her fans. She has a shrine dedicated to her. Who knew there were so many haters," Cat said.

"I feel awful though," Kara admitted.

"Yeah...you...fucked up big time," Cat nodded. "But don't feel bad, kid. I was the one that put her in the helicopter, so I get credit for this one," she smiled.

"Well, back to work," Cat ordered Kara. Once Kara was out of the room, Cat went near Leslie. "Get off your ass, Leslie. And don't even think about applying for disability."

* * *

Alex watched TV while her mother cut carrots. "It gonna rain!" the Black weatherman reported.

"Turn that off," Eliza requested.

Alex complied turning the TV off. "So, you ready to chew me out now?"

"What the fuck were you thinking, Alex? How could you let her put on that cape," Eliza criticized.

"She's done amazing things," Alex defended.

"I know but why the cape? Do you realize you can be sucked up into a plane's engine intake that way," Eliza reminded her.

"That is highly unlikely," Alex replied.

"She's put herself in a lot of danger," Eliza said.

"She's an adult. It's not like I can stop her," Alex pointed out.

"She's been here twelve years and hasn't learned a damn thing," Eliza said.

"I literally cannot stop her," Alex told her.

"I'm disappointed in you," Eliza shook her head.

"You know what? I got work to do," Alex said and took off.

"What work?" Eliza wondered.

* * *

That night, Leslie stumbled around in a black one-piece catsuit with white hair. Her body fluctuated electricity randomly. "I can't believe they discharged me. I need a better health care plan," she realized.

Winn was taking a stroll down the street when he saw Leslie walking aimlessly. "Do you need help, lady?"

"I could use a friend," Leslie agreed.

"That again? I'm sick and tired of being in the friend zone," Winn said angrily.

Leslie got close to him and shocked him to the ground. "It's better than the dead zone," she remarked. Leslie then saw a street light and instinctively became pure electricity through it.

* * *

Winn stumbled into Kara's apartment. "Sorry, I'm late. I got shocked by a lady with white hair," he said slurring his words.

"It's alright, Winn," Eliza said forgivingly

Winn stumbled his way to his chair with his clothes still smoking. "Everything looks great," Winn remarked.

"Kara, could you cook the turkey a little bit more," Eliza requested.

"Sure," Kara said and then cooked the turkey with her heat vision.

"What...the...fuck did I just see?" Winn wondered.

"Oh, I thought he knew," Eliza said sheepishly.

"I'm not kissing him. I refuse," Kara said resolved.

"You didn't see anything," Alex told Winn.

"Oh, right," a still dazed Winn nodded.

"You know, when she first did that I was concerned we were eating radioactive turkey," Eliza chuckled.

"Yeah, cancer's funny," Alex said sarcastically.

"How about we get some food in you, Alex," Eliza said forcefully. "Like some pie?"

Alex gave a terrified look as Eliza brought up the chocolate pecan pie. "I like pie," the still dazed Winn expressed.

"Let's talk about what we're grateful for," Eliza said.

"I'm grateful for all my friends at work most especially...," Winn said standing up.

Kara's cellphone rang in the middle of Winn's speech. "It's James. I have to take this," Kara said as she hurried out of the room.

"Really?" Winn wondered.

"Sup?" Kara said to James once she was safely in her room.

"I figured we could do some phone-sex to get you away from your mom and sister," James said smoothly.

"I could totally go for that now," Kara agreed.

Meanwhile, Alex continued drinking wine to steady her nerves. She wasn't drunk yet but getting there. "So, Eliza, you are a scientist. That's cool," Winn remarked.

"Scientist is a broad term. I'm a bio-engineer," Eliza corrected.

"I have something to tell you," Alex blurted out.

Eliza gave Alex a haunted look wondering what it could be. "Yeah, I work for the government as a DEO agent that monitors alien life on the planet."

"Oh, thank God," Eliza said relieved.

"That's also pretty cool," Winn said lamely.

"So, what did I miss?" Kara asked as she came back feeling fresh and fulfilled.

"So, the two of you work for a secret organization in the government?" Eliza asked annoyed.

"I wouldn't call it work, since I don't get paid," Kara said bitterly.

"How could you do this, Alexandra," Eliza said outraged.

"Oh shit," Kara realized.

"You lied to me for years," Eliza said pissed off.

Kara and Winn clinked glasses as they witnessed the domestic dispute between mother and daughter. "I have protected the world from alien invasions, plagues, and settled refugees. Kara's only been flying around for a few weeks, and you love her more than me."

"Do you think your father would be proud of you?" Eliza asked.

"I can never win with you," Alex said hurt and proceeded to stumble her way out of the room.

"This turkey is amazing," Winn complimented.

"I know, right," Kara agreed.

Eliza sighed distraughtly. "Do you ever wonder why I am so much harder on her than you, Kara."

"Is it because I'm adopted?" Kara figured.

"No, it's because she knows better than to trust the government. You're...a blond ditz," Eliza explained.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence," Kara rolled her eyes. Kara then eyed her cell phone and contemplated whether to stay in this awkward situation or be with her boss.

"I have to go. My boss needs me. It's an emergency," Kara said. "Winn, you're coming with me."

"Oh, sure," Winn said, his mouth full of turkey.

* * *

Kara strolled into the office and found Cat calmly drinking a glass of wine. "All of our systems are down, and I have a conference call to London and Beijing," Cat said.

"What do I look like? Radio Shack?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"You're right. I was wrong to call in a dumb blond for tech support," Cat realized.

"You're blond too," Kara shot back. Kara glanced at the computer. "I hate to say it, but we need Winn."

"What's a Winn?" Cat wondered.

"He's our IT guy, the very person we need to fix this," Kara said obviously.

The power then went out. "Well, we're fucked," Kara remarked.

"Gobble...gobble," a voice said over the speaker.

"Leslie?" Cat figured.

"Leslie Willis is dead," the TV monitor suddenly came to life and showed her face.

"Nice," Kara said amused.

"This is Leslie 2.0," Leslie explained.

"That is so lame," Kara chuckled.

"I am Livewire," she clarified.

"A lot better," Kara complimented.

Livewire suddenly materialized in the room and fired electricity at them. "Kill her," Cat ordered.

"With pleasure," Kara said only to get zapped to the floor.

Livewire went after Cat blasting away at her personal art collection. Cat took cover but Livewire used her ability to link through every electrical outlet and electronic device to find her. "Do you want to know how this happened to me?" Livewire asked Cat.

"Not really," Cat said honestly.

Livewire raised her hands for the kill when Kara, dressed as Supergirl, blocked the discharge just in time. "Wow, that actually tickled," Kara complimented.

Livewire fired more electricity at Kara but it was blocked by Kara's heat vision. The two beams met in the middle creating static discharge that caused the whole office to spark around them. Livewire then dematerialized as Kara's heat vision went through her.

"Thanks for the energy," Livewire smirked.

"Oh crap," Kara realized her heat vision was useless against her.

Kara tried physical attacks and body-slammed Livewire against the wall. She went for a killer punch when Livewire dematerialized again. Kara then realized the elevator Cat was in was free falling. Kara forced open the doors and flew towards the falling elevator stopping it just in time.

* * *

Hank came by Catco to investigate the incident with Kara. "How could this happen? People get hit by lightning all the time and don't get superpowers," Kara said.

"From how you explain it, you were the one that got hit by lightning and then that electricity passed onto Leslie. You're element X," Hank said.

"So, you're saying this is my fault?" Kara asked defensively.

"Everything is your fault, Kara," Hank said annoyed. "The important thing is that we find out how to kill her. So, she siphons off energy."

"Yeah, she absorbed my heat vision," Kara agreed.

"But she does have a physical form you can punch?" Hank asked.

"Sometimes but she can move at the speed of light," Kara sighed.

"Well, you're fast but you're not that fast," Hank said.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"If I recall, we have a prisoner back at the DEO that is made of sentient energy. We have a device back at the lab that could be used to trap Livewire," Hank considered.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said completely lost.

"Don't worry about it," Hank smiled and walked off.

Kara went back to a frustrated Cat. "You make a lousy secretary but a decent bodyguard," Cat complimented.

"Thanks, I guess," Kara replied.

"I am going to need you to stay with me overnight until we get power. Is your family going to be fine with that?" Cat asked rhetorically.

"It doesn't really matter what they think. I'd rather not be back there," Kara winced.

"Why not?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well, my foster mother and sister got into a big fight," Kara said vaguely.

"Well, at least they're fighting. My mother completely ignores me," Cat said resentfully and got herself a drink. "She didn't care that I make millions of dollars. She didn't care that I became queen of media or that I own an entire building. All she cared about was me popping out kids left and right. Thank God for Carter or I would never hear the end of it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex came back to Kara's apartment to find Eliza setting up candles everywhere. "Fire hazard much," Alex muttered.

"Is that sass I hear, young lady?" Eliza asked displeased.

"You know what? I don't want to fight anymore," Alex told her.

"That's because I'd kick your ass," Eliza said tipsily.

"Have you been drinking?" Alex asked disappointed.

"I was thinking about your father," Eliza admitted.

"Here we go," Alex sighed. "Why are you so hard on me?"

"Kara was a little girl from another planet and today she still acts like that little girl. She's a total ditz, one bar above being retarded. You are my daughter and you will always be my Supergirl," Eliza said.

"Oh, mom," Alex said tearfully as they hugged.

Alex then felt her phone ring at the worst possible time. "It's work. I have to go in," Alex said.

"When you come back, I need to tell the both of you something important," Eliza said.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said as she left.

* * *

Cat drank her last glass of wine at a nearby bar. "I am so wasted right now. I don't know how you do it."

"Well, I do have Kryptonian DNA," Kara pointed out.

"So, you want to kill Livewire. I want to kill her too. I can draw her out and then you can make the kill," Cat said.

"Fuck yeah," Kara agreed and then got a cell phone call. "What?" she answered obnoxiously.

"Get your ass down here. I have a device you can use to capture Livewire," Hank said.

"I'm not going to capture her. I'm going to destroy that bitch," Kara said determinedly.

"This device will temporarily destabilize her at the atomic level giving you enough time to contain her," Hank said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara admitted.

"It's like ghostbusters," Alex explained.

"Oh, now, I understand. I'll be right there," Kara said.

"You're leaving me?" Cat asked outraged.

"Just for a moment," Kara said and then flew out of the bar.

As soon as Kara left, Livewire was on the scene using city lights to arrive at the bar. Cat was outside waiting for her noticing the flickering lights. "Where's your bodyguard?" Livewire asked.

"No idea," Cat replied.

"Are you drunk? I wanted to kill you while you were sober," Livewire said unimpressed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Cat said sarcastically.

Kara then landed cracking the pavement as she did. "Leslie!"

Livewire turned to Kara and fired electricity at her. The electricity hit Kara and caused explosions all around her from the discharge. Kara emerged from the smoke unaffected. With super-speed, Kara flew up to Livewire and punched her into the air. Livewire dematerialized into electrical pole lines and then rematerialized. Forming long whips of electricity, Livewire swiped at Kara.

"Whiplash did it better," Kara said as she held onto Livewire's whip.

Kara pulled Livewire closer to her and blasted her with heat vision. "Oh, yes, keep it up," Livewire said as she absorbed the energy.

Kara continued to fire on Livewire giving her more energy and making her stronger. "What the fuck are you doing?" Hank asked Kara through the ear pierce.

"If I give her enough power, she'll overload like a battery," Kara said.

Livewire laughed in ecstasy as she continued to grow stronger. Finally, even Kara was worn out. "Yeah, or maybe not. You just increased her power dramatically," Hank said annoyed.

"Oops, well, plan B," Kara said and then ripped through the pavement until she found a water pipe and then sprayed the water on Livewire.

Livewire shrieked in pain as she was hit with the water. Kara knelt down next to the fallen Livewire. "If a bug-man can defeat a human battery, what made you think you could beat me?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Good job, Supergirl. Now, use the device to keep her contained," Hank said.

"The what now?" Kara asked already forgetting she had it.

* * *

The next day, Kara came into the office and handed Winn a bunch of leftovers she didn't want to eat. "This is for putting up with my crazy family."

"Thanks," Winn said gratefully. "You know. I never got to say what I was grateful for. What I'm grateful for is you."

"Oh, that's so sweet. You are such a great friend," Kara said giving him a hug.

"Yeah, sure," Winn said as his heart was crushed.

Kara then noticed James and Lucy entering the office. "How was Ohio?" Kara asked.

"Oh, we got shot at a few times. It was really exciting," Lucy said brightly. "I'll see you later," Lucy said giving James a kiss and then left.

"You okay?" James asked Kara. "I heard about Livewire."

"Too easy. I kicked her ass," Kara smiled.

"Kara!" Cat called over.

Kara entered Cat's office. "What story should I run: a young starlet that face-planted because she had too much to drink or a young heartthrob that got caught at a gay bar?"

"Why not both?" Kara said obviously.

"I was thinking we should run stories on soup kitchens and shelters," Cat said thoughtfully.

"Are you fucking with me?" Kara wondered.

Cat then realized she couldn't focus on Kara's face. "I'm still a little drunk," she admitted.

"Sounds like it," Kara agreed.

"I want you to know how much I appreciate you ditching your family to get drunk with me last night and beating the shit out of Leslie," Cat said appreciatively.

"You're very welcome," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara came back to her apartment to find that Eliza and Alex had made up. "I have something to tell the both of you," Eliza said seriously. "It's about your father."

"He's still alive?" Kara said stunned.

"No, Kara, he's still dead," Eliza corrected. "He died working for the DEO under Hank Henshaw," Eliza revealed.

"So, Hank killed him?" Kara asked.

"I don't know that for sure," Eliza admitted.

"He could have died saving the world or something," Alex considered.

"Possibly," Eliza allowed.

"Maybe Hank and dad were best buddies, comrades in arms," Alex continued.

"Hank, your boss, is an asshole," Eliza told them.

"Well, I already knew that," Kara said unimpressed.

* * *

Back at DEO headquarters, Hank greeted Alex and Kara. "Good job, Supergirl, the DEO has its first non-alien prisoner," Hank said as Livewire was carted away in a tube.

"Maybe I can add a few more humans to your collection," Kara volunteered.

"Or maybe you can get back to your real job of catching aliens," Hank suggested.

"Yes, Sir," Kara mocked.

"I expected a wittier comeback. Have you lost your touch?" Hank asked.

"No, Sir. Just ready to work," Kara replied.

Hank smiled and then laughed hysterically as he walked down the hallway. "It's not that funny," Kara frowned.

"We have to find out what happened to my dad," Alex said seriously as Hank walked off.

"He died in a plane crash," Kara said obviously.

"No, don't you get it. It's a government cover-up," Alex hissed.

"The government doesn't lie to people," Kara said naively.

"You helping me or not?" Alex asked her.

"Alright, I'm in but only because Hank is an asshole," Kara agreed.

"We start digging tonight," Alex said resolved.


	6. Red Tornado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara battles an out-of-control Red Tornado while dealing with her anger issues.

Kara as Supergirl flew around enjoying the wind through her hair, the sun on her face, and the peaceful atmosphere. "Kara!" Alex yelled at her through her earpiece.

"What now?" Kara grumbled.

"What's wrong? Radar picked you up outside the city," Alex said concerned.

"Can't I fly around without it being an emergency?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"Not without a flight plan," Alex reminded her.

"Fuck the law," Kara replied.

Kara then heard a random exchange between two drivers down below. "You cut me off, fucker," one driver said.

"Shut your hole," the other replied.

Not wanting to miss this, Kara swooped in and found the two drivers hitting their cars together in awesome road rage. "Hey, who taught you to drive?" the first driver questioned.

"Go to hell, you piece of shit," the second driver shouted.

Kara went super-sonic through the city as she approached the drivers. The two drivers coincidentally were on path to run over a dozen school children. Kara arrived just in time slamming down on their cars before they could hit the kids. The cars flipped over and crashed upside down.

"Cool!" the kids said in unison.

One of the drivers got out and confronted Kara. "You broke my nose and totaled my car!" he raged.

"Yeah, well, that's what insurance is for," Kara said unconcerned.

"You better get out of my face, you stupid bitch," the driver said as he tried to punch her.

Kara easily cupped his fist crushing it and twisted his wrist into a contorted position. "Do you know who the fuck I am? I could stop your heart with one finger," Kara told the driver. "Do you see this 'S' symbol here. It means I can kick any human's ass."

The school children starting taking out their smartphones to record Kara. "I must be in a rich neighborhood," Kara figured.

One of the flipped cars suddenly exploded killing the driver inside. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Hank watched news reports of the car incident at the DEO. "Road rage? Seriously?" Hank wondered.

"They were about to kill a bunch of school children. I saved the day," Kara said still dressed as Supergirl. "It's always men that get crazy behind the wheel."

"That's sexist, and I'm offended," Hank told her.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Kara smirked.

"You cannot lose control like that," Hank lectured.

"When did I lose control? He attacked me first," Kara said. "Why you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. I'm controlling my anger like I do every single day you're here," Hank said annoyed. "There are people out there that fear your cousin. It's not just because he has god-like powers. It's because they fear his temper," Hank said.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara replied with her arms crossed.

Hank threw up his hands and left but another analyst came to her side. "You might want to look at this," she said.

Kara watched Maxwell Lord on an interview. "Well, if it isn't my favorite asshole," Kara grinned.

"We're so concerned about police brutality but what about brutality from so-called superheroes," Maxwell said in the interview.

"Yeah, bite me," Kara said to that.

* * *

Lucy Lane and James Olsen sat down at the cafe for a chat. "My dad's in town. He wants to have dinner with us," Lucy said.

James spat out his coffee. "You told him no, right?"

"He's kind of a big deal," Lucy grimaced. "Can I tell him yes?"

"Well, I guess dinner with your father is better than having my ass disappear," James replied.

"Great!" Lucy said giving James a kiss and taking off. Coincidentally, Kara entered the cafe at the same time Lucy left. "Thanks for the invite," she said to Kara.

"No problem," Kara said completely lost.

Kara went over to James as he was lost in contemplation. "What's up?"

"Lucy's dad is in town," James said.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Lucy wants me to have dinner with him. He's army like her. He and I don't get along," James said.

"Is it because you're Black?" Kara assumed.

"Actually no, it's because I consort with aliens," James corrected.

"You mean Mexicans?" Kara asked confused.

"No, Kara, like Superman. He thinks he's a threat to national security," James explained.

"I can agree to that," Kara nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Lucy to game night," James said changing the subject.

"What the fuck, James?" Kara asked outraged.

"She thinks she's good," James challenged.

"I'll kick her ass," Kara said confidently.

* * *

Kara strolled into the office and found Alex casually sitting. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you about my dad," she said seriously.

"He was my dad, too, sort of, not really," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I need Winn," Alex said.

"Why would anyone need Winn?" Kara wondered.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Alex and Kara dragged Winn into an empty office. "I need you to hack the DEO mainframe," Alex said to him.

"Isn't that treason?" Winn figured.

"We're at war, Winn," Alex replied.

"Oh, well, that makes it okay then," Winn said skeptically.

"It's about her dad," Kara said pushing his button.

Winn sighed. "Fine," he relented.

"You're such a good friend, Winn," Kara said giving him a hug.

"Fuck my life," Winn muttered.

* * *

A military convoy came up to the DEO base camp. General Lane in his dress uniform approached the DEO group. "Director Henshaw," Gen. Lane addressed.

"General Lane, what can I do for army intelligence?" Hank asked politely.

"You never got briefed on why we're here?" Gen. Lane asked disappointed.

"Nope," Hank replied.

"I need you to transfer one of your assets to my command. The lady in red here," Gen. Lane said.

"You can have her," Hank obliged.

"He can't really transfer me, because I'm a volunteer. You understand that? I just volunteer around here," Kara clarified.

"I don't give a shit. We've been working on an anti-insurgent device. Its project name is RT. I need your help to test it," Gen. Lane said.

"In fact, you have no choice. This is an executive order from the president," Major Lane aka Lucy Lane in uniform said.

"This is my daughter. She's my legal attache. You have any issue with that, you can take it up with her," Gen. Lane explained her presence.

"Wow, let me get something straight: I do whatever the fuck I want. I'm master to no one including the president," Kara said.

"She'll do it," Hank said interrupting her.

"Fuck me," Kara sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fight my robot," Gen. Lane replied.

"Seriously?" Kara grinned.

"It's not a robot. It's an anthropomorphic pseudo entity with combat capabilities," Dr. Morrow said.

"It's a robot," Gen. Lane repeated himself.

A large chest opened revealing the red-colored robot. "I call it Red Tornado," Dr. Morrow introduced.

"Ha! Gaaaay!" Kara laughed immaturely.

* * *

Kara joined Winn as he was working on hacking the DEO. "So, I'm fighting a robot tomorrow," Kara said excitedly.

"A robot? Like the C3PO kind?" Winn wondered.

"No, more like a Terminator," Kara answered as James entered the room.

"Military?" James figured.

"Yeah, General Lane wants me to test out his new robot. Even Lucy was there," Kara said.

"Did Lucy recognize you?" James asked concerned.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind kissing her memories away," Kara smiled at the thought.

"Wait, you can zap a person's memories by kissing them?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, it's like one of my many powers," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Have you ever done it to me?" Winn asked hopefully.

"No," Kara said awkwardly.

"So, General Lane wasn't here for me but you," James realized. "You can say no to this."

"Why wouldn't I? I can completely destroy it without feeling any remorse or hesitation," Kara grinned.

"Wait, does the robot fight cancel game night?" Winn asked concernedly.

"Fuck no," Kara said instantly.

"Alright, Lucy and I will see you there," James said and then left the room.

"You invited Lucy?" Winn asked disappointed.

"That bitch tried to force me into fighting that robot with an executive order. I'll crush her," Kara said dangerously.

* * *

Kara flew at super-sonic speed with rage in her heart. Lucy and James had decisively defeated her at game night. It was all Winn's fault! Kara landed with a thud that shook the military base.

"Okay, let's do this," Kara said filled with rage and hate.

"The fight isn't for another three hours," Alex told her.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Kara said displeased.

Three hours later, Alex and Kara eyed Red Tornado as the fight was about to begin. "You got this," Alex said confidently.

"Well, obviously," Kara scoffed in her Supergirl outfit.

"Don't get overconfident," Alex warned and walked off.

Red Tornado spun his hands around quickly creating a wind funnel. Kara felt the wind but her feet remained planted on the ground. Red Tornado then fired missiles from its wrists. Kara didn't bother to move as the missiles hit her. Gen. Lane, Maj. Lane, Hank, Alex, and Dr. Morrow watched the fight inside a tent.

"She's not taking this seriously," Maj. Lane remarked.

As the dust settled, Kara gave Red Tornado a bored expression. "Was that it?" she asked it.

Red Tornado walked up to Kara to engage her in hand-to-hand combat. Kara quickly sped behind Red Tornado, elbowed its back forcing it to bend over, and then punted Red Tornado across the horizon.

"Supergirl, you won," Alex said over the radio.

"Well, no shit," Kara smiled.

Dr. Morrow gave his tablet a wide-eyed look. "He's gone into self-preservation mode."

The group left the tent to confront Kara. "This is your fault," Gen. Lane scolded Kara.

"Guilty," Kara smiled unconcernedly.

"Your recklessness has caused an uncontrollable killing machine to land in Metropolis," Gen. Lane told her.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said defiantly.

* * *

Gen. Lane and his staff entered the DEO headquarters in an attempt to track down the missing killer robot. "A billion-dollar investment, eleven years at the R&D," he raged. "I want this thing found or destroyed before it turns Metropolis into a war zone."

"Destroy it? What the fuck?" Dr. Morrow asked incredulously.

"The last thing the army needs is a bunch of wounded civilians on the news," Gen. Lane explained.

"I've invested too much time and effort into this...," Dr. Morrow objected.

"Into what? Did you see how easily Supergirl beat it? You failed. You're fired," Gen. Lane told him.

"You know...you could have fired him before letting him inside our super-secret headquarters," Hank said to Gen. Lane.

"Find the robot and terminate it," Gen. Lane ordered.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the office as Cat screamed her name. "I have been calling you for the last minute in a half," Cat said annoyed.

"Yeah, I noticed with my super-hearing," Kara winced.

"I make more in ninety seconds than what you make in a year," Cat continued.

"Yeah, speaking of which, am I ever going to get that raise?" Kara wondered.

"No," Cat said flatly.

"Why are you so mean?" Kara whined.

Cat put her finger to mouth to shush her. "We're leaving soon."

"Where?" Kara asked surprised.

"To get drunk as fuck again," Cat told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was having dinner with Lucy and Gen. Lane at a nice restaurant. "Scotch," Gen. Lane said to the waiter.

"Club soda, thank you," James said politely.

"That's a pussy drink," Gen. Lane critiqued.

"Dad!" Lucy scolded.

"I don't trust a man who doesn't drink. That's why all my men end up at AA before their contract is over," Gen. Lane said proudly.

"Alright, Sir. It's on," James said ordering a real drink.

"I'm going to powder my nose," Lucy said exiting the scene.

"I was surprised to hear that you and Lucy were back together," Gen. Lane remarked.

"Surprised or disappointed," James asked.

"Little bit of both," Gen. Lane said honestly.

"Is it because I'm Black?" James asked.

"No, no, no, well, a little bit. Mostly, I don't like you because you hang out with that alien, Superman. He's a threat to national security," Gen. Lane said honestly.

"Superman can do whatever he wants. If he wanted to, he could burn the whole place down," James allowed.

"Exactly," Gen. Lane said vindicated.

"But wouldn't it be best if Superman had human contact to moderate him. Imagine a Superman isolated and alone without a friend in the world. That would be some scary shit right there," James said.

"A good point but do you, James Olsen, make Superman safer for mankind?" Gen Lane asked skeptically.

"Well, at the very least, I get him drunk as fuck. He's totally helpless then," James said.

Lucy then arrived finding both men totally hammered. "What did I miss?" she wondered.

"He's alright," Gen. Lane allowed.

"Your old man is not too bad," James said slurring his words.

"I was gone for only five minutes," Lucy said unimpressed.

At the end of the night, Lucy had to carry her father and James out of the restaurant. Red Tornado then appeared before them hovering in the air. "Shit," Gen. Lane muttered.

"I got this or do you still hate super-powered aliens?" James asked.

"Nah, give him a call," Gen. Lane allowed.

James turned on his watch communicator but Superman didn't pick up. "Well, plan B," James sighed.

* * *

Kara was at the bar/cafe with Cat drinking martinis. "I want another vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," Kara said to the waiter.

"No," the waiter shook his head.

Kara frowned as she was denied. "You see that right there. That's anger," Cat noted.

"I think anyone would be pissed off given my circumstances," Kara excused.

"Everybody gets angry and there is no pill for that," Cat said.

"Actually, its called Vicodin but continue," Kara allowed.

"You need to get angry sometimes, or you'll snap someday. You never get angry at work or when you save the day. You just don't give a shit about anything. Everything is a joke to you," Cat observed.

"I remember a time when I worked at the Daily Planet and Perry White threw a chair out the window because someone missed a deadline," Cat recalled.

"Was the window already open?" Kara asked.

"No, it wasn't," Cat said annoyed at being interrupted. "It was White's anger that motivated us. It was that culture of fear that made us all excel."

"You want me to get angry all the time?" Kara wondered.

"I just don't want you to be like Bruce Banner and suddenly snap," Cat said simply.

"I'm not the Hulk. I'm Supergirl," Kara corrected.

"Oh my God. You're Supergirl?" a drunk woman said overhearing them.

"Oh, God damn it," Kara said as she went over to kiss the woman and come back.

"How come you never kissed me?" Cat asked surprised by this new power.

"Its how I got this job, remember?" Kara reminded her.

"Oh, right. What I'm saying is that I would rather have you rage against me every so often than shoot up the office one day," Cat said.

"Are you always this paranoid? Maybe, I'm just a chill person," Kara said.

"Your parents are dead, your adopted father is dead, you have a terrible boss, and you have a secret government agency that doesn't appreciate you, and you fight villains every week. There is anger there, Kara, even if you don't admit to it. There is anger beneath the anger if you know what I mean," Cat said.

"I really don't," Kara said as she finished her martini.

"Find a place to release your anger," Cat advised.

"Like a bar?" Kara wondered.

"No, like a sport's gym or something," Cat suggested.

Kara frowned. What kind of gym could possibly contain her power? Kara then saw her watch blink. "There's an emergency," Kara said to Cat.

"But you're drunk," Cat objected.

"Fuck the law," Kara said as she stumbled out of the bar.

* * *

Kara landed breaking the sidewalk as she did. Red Tornado had already blasted Lucy into some tables with his wind power. "Nice," Kara said amused.

"I'm ordering you to stop," Gen. Lane said to the robot.

"I got this," Kara said with a goofy grin on her face. She went in for a fatal attack when she missed the robot. The robot dodged her other killer punches as well.

"Wow, I'm drunk as fuck," Kara realized.

Red Tornado proceeded to form a large tornado out of the nothing. "That could be an issue," Kara realized as cars and people were flung about.

Kara tensed up her eyes as she tried to focus on Red Tornado. Through her blurry vision, she punched through the robot's chest. The damaged robot retreated from Kara and flew up into the air to escape. Kara tried to fly to chase after it but ultimately fell on her face.

"I see what you mean," Gen. Lane said to James.

* * *

Lucy was treated at the DEO for her injury. James wasn't there because he didn't have clearance. "Thank you for saving our lives."

"No (burp) problem," Kara replied.

"You let it get away. I thought you were on our side," Gen. Lane said angrily.

"I just saved your ass," Kara reminded him.

"You were drunk. That's why it got away," Gen. Lane criticized.

"Forgive me if I have a social life," Kara said sarcastically.

"If any more people get hurt, the DEO will be held accountable," Gen. Lane threatened.

"Sir, this organization doesn't exist and this isn't the first time people have been hurt or killed under our watch," Hank said.

"Or the last," Kara said giving Hank a fist bump he refused to return.

"That robot had lead covering. It wasn't made to fight insurgents. It was made to fight Kryptonians," Hank revealed.

"You've got criminal aliens in your basement," Gen. Lane shot back. "Red Tornado wasn't just for Kryptonians but all the other monsters and abominations you have locked up. What's the difference between her and them?"

"She's blond," Hank shrugged.

"Exactly, she looks hawt and human. It could be deceptive," Gen. Lane said.

"I mean, she's an idiot," Hank corrected. "These criminals are sophisticated, intelligent beyond measure, and they have a mission. She's just a dumb blond," Hank said.

"Thanks, boss," Kara said sarcastically.

Gen. Lane frowned, picked up his hat, and left.

* * *

Alex briefed Kara aka Supergirl at the DEO on new information on Red Tornado. "Thanks to Maxwell Lord, we know that Red Tornado is being controlled by Dr. Morrow. That's why its targeting General Lane."

"I thought that was obvious," Kara said unimpressed.

"Fuck you, Kara. I had to have dinner and have ten glasses of wine with him," Alex said visibly hungover.

"Too easy. We kill Dr. Morrow," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"How do we find him?" Hank asked.

"We need to get Red Tornado out in the open to find the signal," Alex said.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll just destroy Red Tornado then."

"Think you can handle it?" Hank doubted.

"I am completely sober right now," Kara told him.

"General, I need your help to lure Red Tornado out," Hank requested of him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked openly.

* * *

Red Tornado landed near Gen. Lane just as Alex stormed Dr. Morrow's lab. Red Tornado sped towards Gen. Lane and tried to kill him with a punch. However, Gen. Lane was merely a hologram. Alex discovered Dr. Morrow's computers and considered shooting it up.

"That won't do anything. Telepathic relay interface, to control his cerebral matrix," Dr. Morrow said from behind. If you want to stop him, you'll have to cease neural function from his creator. You'll have to kill me."

"You don't have to throw your life away," Alex said keeping her pistol on him.

"Red Tornado is my life," Dr. Morrow said sadly and then reached for a pipe iron.

Alex fired into his head killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Kara readied herself for a good fight when Red Tornado suddenly became inactive. "Oh, come on," Kara said displeased.

Red Tornado then twitched and became active again. "It's become sentient," Alex warned. "I don't think its right to kill him. He didn't know what he was doing. He can grow and learn."

"Yeah, I already killed him," Kara said bored. Red Tornado was already in a thousand pieces from Kara's heat vision.

"Supergirl? You okay?" Hank asked.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

* * *

Alex arrived at Kara's apartment only to find Kara and Winn playing against each other on their computers. "What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, your father's death, right," Winn said turning off the game. "So, basically your father and another agent went down to South America to apprehend a hostile alien. Both agents were presumed dead except one of the agents came back," Winn detailed.

"Who's the agent that came back?" Alex questioned.

Winn paused for dramatic tension. "It was Hank. His digital signature is all over these files, and he was the one that deleted them."

"Why would he delete the files?" Kara asked cluelessly.

"Because he's hiding something. Because maybe the man I have been working for these last two years killed my father," Alex said darkly.

"That's cold but why would he hire the daughter of the man he killed?" Kara wondered.

"All we know is that Hank Henshaw was the last person to see your father alive," Winn said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I mean maybe Hank and your father were best buddies and he's just covering up his death to protect you, Alex," Kara said optimistically.

"Kara, just stop," Alex said losing patience.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the office only to be ambushed by Cat's mother. "Where the fuck is my car? Who the fuck are you? What is your malfunction, little girl?"

"Bitch, you better sit your ass down," Kara told her.

"Did you hear what she just said?" Cat's mother raged.

"I heard," Cat said unconcernedly facing away with her sunglasses on. She had the worst hangover.

"How am I going to get to the airport on time?" Cat's mother demanded of Kara.

"Try Ubber," Kara suggested.

"Honestly, is this creature of yours an unpaid intern?" Cat's mother assumed.

"Almost," Kara muttered.

"How do you justify paying a salary to such an unreliable person?" Cat's mother asked.

"First of all, I don't pay her very much," Cat began.

"That's for sure," Kara chimed in.

"And second, you don't get to talk that way to my assets," Cat said assertively. "Just so you know, she's an excellent assistant."

Cat's mother cowered at Cat's crazed expression. "I think I need to pee," she said as she ran off.

"Thanks for saying I'm an excellent assistant. That really brightened my day," Kara said appreciatively.

"It was just for the effect. I've never had a worst assistant than you," Cat sighed. "Now, get me an Advil," she ordered.

"I'll quickly go to the store and get one," Kara said having no intention of following through.

"Don't bother, I have one here," Cat said getting one from her desk. "I always have a fresh supply for having to put up with you."

"Need a glass?" Kara asked helpfully.

"Please," Cat replied.

Kara walked over with the glass and accidentally crushed it in her hands. Cat sighed in annoyance. "Remember what I said about anger."

"This isn't anger, this is...," Kara said and then saw her blood for the first time in a decade. "I'm bleeding."

Cat also noticed her bleeding. "Holy shit."


	7. Lost Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loses her powers and Alex discovers the truth about Hank.

"I'm so freaking out!" Kara said as she was given solar radiation treatment.

"It was just a small cut. Don't be such a drama queen," Alex chided.

"You don't understand. I'm invincible!" Kara said.

"Please," Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara got off the tanning bed. "I have this distinct impression that being in a dark underground cave isn't helping my condition."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked concerned.

"On vacation. I feel I earned it," Kara said walking off. "So, you're going to have to investigate Hank yourself."

"My God, Kara, don't you think this place is bugged," Alex told her.

"If it were, I would have been busted a long time ago," Kara smirked.

"You get your powers back?" Hank asked Kara interrupting their coup on him.

"Not...yet," Kara replied.

"Well, you're useless to me then," Hank said disappointed. "When you're done kicking her out, I'll need your help kicking this prisoner's ass."

"Would be happy to, Sir," Alex replied.

"This is some bullshit. I'm more than just my powers. I have a brain too," Kara said resentfully as Hank left.

"No, Kara, you don't," Alex told her.

* * *

At Catco, Kara submitted her vacation request. "Denied," Cat said immediately.

"I'm entitled to a week of vacation per year," Kara recalled.

"That would be interesting if you had been here a year," Cat smirked. "If you're not here, I underperform. If I underperform our stock price will fall, thousands will lose their jobs, the S&P will take a hit, and you will have personally triggered a recession," Cat exaggerated.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"Go home, Kara. A powerless super-hero is useless to me," Cat said rudely.

Kara frowned as she walked down the streets of Metropolis without her powers. This was getting old fast. "Hey, hey," James shouted after her.

"Where you headed?" Kara asked.

"A rental, Lucy and I are getting a place to live together after she got fired by her dad," James said.

"That's awesome," Kara said pleased.

"The part about us moving in together or the part about her being fired?" James questioned.

"Hold that thought," Kara dodged as the ground began to shake. A powerful earthquake rattled the city sending Kara and James to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Alex initiated prisoner lockdowns as a safety precaution. The quake damaged the DEO systems knocking out visuals of the prisoners. "We're now on emergency power. The system is rebooting," Alex reported.

The prisoner Jemm with a gem on his face was loose. "Well...shit," Hank muttered. "Seal the base!" he ordered.

"We still have some of our people in there," Alex objected.

"I don't give a fuck!" Hank shouted.

Alex pressed the button sealing the base.

Kara got up and dialed Alex's phone number. "Did you feel that? That was wicked!" Kara said amused.

"I'm in lockdown here," Alex told her.

"With Hank? You have my sympathies," Kara smirked.

"It's standard procedure while we run safety protocols," Alex explained.

"Already bored," Kara said disinterestedly

"Don't worry. Just keep yourself safe until your powers return," Alex advised.

"Oh, I'm not worried about a thing," Kara assured her.

Alex heard an airplane in the background. "Are you at an airport?"

"Yep, Hawaii here I come," Kara said excitedly.

"Well, you just have fun while we risk all of our lives here," Alex said annoyed.

"You bet. Love you," Kara said and hung up. Looking up at the TV screens in the lobby, she saw Maxwell Lord giving his opinion on the quake.

"We can't wait around for the government or Supergirl, the most unreliable super-hero of all time," Maxwell said.

"Bite me," Kara glared.

* * *

Hank suited up and led a DEO team to go find Jemm inside the DEO base. Alex watched the assault team from DEO headquarters. The team went through some dark hallways. Hank was captured first by Jemm. The other two team members were also quickly dispatched. "Oh God!" one said as he was taken out.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

At the same time, James went after Maxwell Lord with his camera making him uncomfortable. Maxwell casually went to a Metropolis police officer. "I believe this man should be stopped and frisked, don't you?"

"No problem, Mr. Lord," the officer replied and signaled his buddies to help out.

"Ah, hell no," James said as he was quickly ambushed and tackled to the ground.

"He's resisting," one of the dozen officers said.

Maxwell drank one of his own company-made water bottles. "Refreshing."

* * *

Alex decided to go after Hank. She couldn't very well interrogate his ass over her father's death if he too was dead. She took Donovan with her. Jemm captured Donovan without much difficulty. Alex retreated away only to be rushed into an electrical closet.

"I told you to stay put," Hank said annoyed.

"Donovan and I were looking for you," Alex explained.

"Where is he now?" Hank asked.

"Hopefully dead, that mind control business isn't pretty," Alex said.

"Agent Danvers, come in," Donavan said through the radio.

"What's your status?" Alex asked slightly concerned.

"I'm okay, but I'm all on my own. Where is your location?" Donavan asked.

"Go fuck yourself, Jemm," Hank said through the radio.

"Well...fuck you, too, man," Donavan replied. The real Donavan suddenly collapsed.

"I will break out the other prisoners and rise to the surface," Jemm said confidently.

"I'll bury us all before that happens," Hank replied. Hank then turned to Alex. "Let's move to a secure location."

Alex turned her rifle on Hank. "Back away from the door and drop your weapon."

Hank complied dropping his pistol. "What the fuck is this?" he asked impatiently.

"You didn't tell me the truth about my father. I found out he was DEO and that you blackmailed him to serve under you," Alex revealed.

"So? I've done worse things, believe me," Hank excused.

"This is kind of personal," Alex said pissed off.

"Look, this isn't the time to have daddy issues," Hank said.

"Cuff yourself," Alex ordered Hank.

"The fuck I will," Hank refused.

"Don't make me shoot you," Alex threatened.

"You don't have the balls," Hank doubted.

Alex fired a shot into Hank's foot. The bullet penetrated his boot tearing it open and then the boot shifted visually until it was the same as before. "What the fuck is this?" Alex wondered.

Before Hank could answer, Alex locked the door on him and proceeded to move towards the control room. "Jemm, if you're listening, meet me at the control room. Only I have the access codes."

"Fine, I will," Jemm said in a passive-aggressive tone.

Alex fired automatic fire on Jemm with her rifle blasting his chest. She then let loose some flash grenades to distract him. Alex then took up a shotgun and fired at Jemm until she managed to blast off the gem on his forehead. "Bitch, please," Jemm said unimpressed.

Alex took out two pistols and fired at Jemm like she was Lara Croft. After she was out of bullets, Jemm threw Alex across the room. "Are we done with the bullets because that's getting old real fast," Jemm said annoyed.

A fist suddenly punched through Jemm's back and out through his chest. "How?" Jemm wondered as Hank tore through his body with ease.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank replied and then snapped Jemm's neck.

Kara suddenly landed ripping through the ground and the control center's ceiling. "I'm back," she smirked.

"I already took care of it," Hank said annoyed.

"Broke his neck, I see. Nice," Kara approved but disappointed the fight was over.

"Yeah, and I didn't destroy half the city doing it either," Hank said referring to Superman.

"Preaching to the choir," Kara agreed.

"Alex, if you're done being Sarah Connor, in my office," Hank said leaving the room.

"What did you do?" Kara wondered.

"I shot him," Alex said nonchalantly.

"Wow, you're in so much trouble. Don't worry. We can take him," Kara said confidently.

"I have to face him...alone," Alex said walking past Kara.

Hank sat down at his desk with an annoyed expression as Alex walked in and closed the door. "You're probably wondering how I got out of a locked room?"

"Actually, on my list of questions, that's near the bottom," Alex said.

"Well, aren't you the smart ass. You sure you want to hear this?" Hank asked.

"Err...yeah," Alex said obviously.

"You can't share this with anyone, not even Kara. That dumb blond will spread it like wildfire," Hank began.

"You're the one that taught me how to keep secrets from her," Alex reminded him.

"Are we doing this now? I thought you wanted to know about your father?" Hank asked.

"I do. Continue, please," Alex allowed.

"I am not Hank Henshaw," Hank revealed.

There was a dramatic pause between them. "So, now you know the truth," Hank said.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Alex asked confused. "I've seen Hank Henshaw's profile. You look exactly like him."

"I am Hank's twin brother, Han Henshaw," Hank revealed.

"Bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Damn, I was sure that was going to work," Hank said disappointed.

"What's really going on with you?" Alex demanded.

"I'm an alien, a Martian actually," Hank said finally.

"Get the fuck out," Alex scoffed.

"It's completely true. I was a refugee that landed in Peru. The real Hank Henshaw and your father went to go find me. When they did, Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice saving me from Hank Henshaw. You see, the real Hank Henshaw was an asshole, so I killed his ass. I couldn't save your father. I'm sorry," Hank explained.

"So, why would you take on the same appearance as that asshole?" Alex asked.

"So, I could take over the DEO. When I finally got back, this place was a mess. You would not believe how much paperwork I have had to do over the last couple of years," Hank grumbled.

"Why did you recruit me then?" Alex asked.

"Your father guilt-tripped me into protecting you. He was kind of vague about it, so I kept you as close to me as possible," Hank answered.

"Yeah, not feeling very protected here. I nearly get killed every other week," Alex noted.

"So, that's the story. I'm still your boss and you will follow my orders," Hank told her.

"Wait...if you're an alien, prove it," Alex demanded.

Hank suddenly morphed his appearance to that of a tall, green-colored, red-eyed, martian. "My name is J'onn J'onzz."

"Oh, wow. You weren't shitting me. Okay...if you want to keep your secret, I want a raise and you can never fire me no matter what I do," Alex demanded.

"Are you for real?" Hank asked returning to his human form.

"You've been collecting a huge paycheck while bossing us humans around. If Feds knew an alien was in charge of the DEO, we would be shut down," Alex said.

"Fine, whatever, it isn't my money. I don't even pay taxes," Hank said.

"Kara's probably overheard everything with her super-hearing," Alex sighed.

"Shut you down, this office is soundproof," Hank said. "So, if Kara finds out I'll know it was you."

Alex exited Hank's office not sure what to think. "So, is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Kara asked cracking her knuckles in anticipation for a fight.

"I don't know," Alex replied.

* * *

Kara landed on Catco's balcony next to Cat's office. "Where were you this whole time?" Cat asked.

"Getting some sun in Hawaii," Kara grinned.

"I'm glad you had fun. Everyone here has been frantically working around the clock to save people and get my broadcast back up," Cat said annoyed.

"I lost my powers. What can I say?" Kara excused herself.

"Maxwell Lord doesn't have any powers and he managed to save lives and help people in need," Cat pointed out. "I was able to make a news broadcast that brought calm and hope to the city."

"Well, if I had millions like you two, I could do the same thing," Kara pointed out.

"You could have millions, Kara. You're Supergirl. You could topple governments, destroy entire armies, and take whatever you wanted. You just don't give a shit," Cat lectured.

Kara opened her mouth to say something but then realized the truth. "I need to think about this for a while."

"Don't take too long. You better be here tomorrow on time," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara flew off from the Catco's building and circled around the city. "What do I really want?" Kara wondered as she was suddenly hit.

Kara landed in a parking lot with a thud breaking the pavement on impact. "Really?" she wondered as she stared up at the night sky.

Three Kryptonian criminals including General Astra appeared before her. They wore black suits immune to Kryptonite. Two of them came over to Kara grabbing her by the wrists. "My dear niece. Did you think it was over?" Gen. Astra asked rhetorically.

"For a moment there...yeah, I kind of did," Kara replied.


	8. The Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara works to retrieve Cat Grant's files. Astra is captured and Non makes his move against Lord Technologies.

When we last saw our hero, she was being confronted by three criminal Kryptonians led by General Astra, her aunt. "Did you think it was over?" Gen. Astra asked rhetorically.

"For a moment there...yeah, I kind of did," Kara smirked. She immediately punched the two Kryptonians away from her.

Gen. Astra then took out the Kryptonite knife that had been used against her and placed it at Kara's throat. "These suits protect us from the harmful radiation," she explained.

"Afraid of a fair fight?" Kara challenged.

"A fair fight? You've been on Earth for years sucking up the star's radiation. I had to find a way to close the gap between us," Gen. Astra told her.

"Tall order," Kara spat back.

"I want to be a family again," Gen. Astra offered.

"It seems that every family I happen to be in ends up hating me," Kara noted.

"I'm sure it's them and not you," Gen. Astra said sarcastically.

"You know what? I'm out. Have a nice evening," Kara said losing patience and flung herself over the ledge.

Gen. Astra watched as Kara hit the pavement below and drilled herself deep into the ground where she couldn't be seen. "She could do that?" one of the Kryptonians wondered.

"Evidently," Gen. Astra sighed at her failure.

* * *

Kara went straight to the DEO headquarters. "Wow, I really need to take a shower," Kara said as she got the dirt out of her hair.

"Negative, I like you as a brunette," Hank told her.

"Anyway, Gen. Astra is up to something," Kara said using her detective skills. "And she has your Kryptonite knife, you know, the weapon that can kill me."

"You didn't get that back by any chance?" Hank asked more interested in the knife than Kara's safety.

"Err...no, I didn't," Kara said obviously.

"But how can a Kryptonian use a Kryptonite knife?" Alex wondered.

"Well...," Kara began.

"It should have affected her as much as you," Hank said.

"That's the thing...," Kara tried to say.

"Just being near to it should have caused instant radiation sickness," Alex considered.

"Well, you see," Kara tried to interrupt.

"We need to thoroughly test Kara with Kryptonite to see what their secret is," Hank said seriously.

"Yeah, fuck that. They have suits that protect them," Kara said finally.

"So, why did they attack you now after all this time?" Hank questioned.

"They're recruiting me," Kara said.

"Why in God's name would they want to recruit you?" Hank asked insultingly.

"Hey, I'm an important asset to this organization," Kara said offended.

"Maybe if you did join them, you could accidentally destroy them from the inside like you do to my base every week," Hank said disgruntled.

"According to my research, your power level is many times higher than hers. You could destroy an entire squad of Kryptonians easily," Alex said.

"Oh, we're using power levels now," Kara scoffed.

"Find these Kryptonians and kill them," Hank ordered.

"Yeah, well, hopefully, they end up at my workplace because that's where I'm going," Kara said walking off.

Alex walked Kara out. "We still trying to overthrow Hank?" Kara asked not bothering to even whisper.

"No, we're good now," Alex said vaguely.

"Oh, really? Well, it's your father, not mine," Kara said nonchalantly. "I just hope work isn't too stressful."

* * *

Kara strolled into the office finding lawyers gathered around Cat. "In the last hour alone, the Daily Planet has published my real age, my three personal shoppers, and that I asked Idris Elba on a date and he said no," Cat said annoyed.

"That's not surprising after what Elba has said about DC," a lawyer said.

"Shots fired," Kara said obnoxiously as she entered the room.

"Who's this?" a female lawyer asked.

"She's my assistant and the one who is going to fix this," Cat said dangerously.

"Wow, you're not a real blond?" Kara smiled as she read the news on her smartphone.

"You're my lawyers. Can't we just sue everyone that's releasing these emails?" Cat asked.

"No, it doesn't work that way. It's in the public domain now," a lawyer explained.

"So, I'm fucked," Cat realized.

"Basically, yeah," both lawyers agreed.

Cat motioned for them to go away leaving Kara behind. "I need to get ahead of this. I need you to look through all of my emails and flag any that could be used against me," Cat ordered.

"What if it's me that hacked you?" Kara asked smirking.

"You, a hacker? Get real," Cat said dismissively.

"I'll get on it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

* * *

Winn slavishly arrived with several crates of documents of Cat's emails. He happened to witness James and Kara making out as he entered their private office. "That is something I don't want to see," Winn muttered.

"Oh, you actually got them all," Kara said disappointed.

"Looks like we actually have to work," James frowned.

"It could be fun looking at Cat's deepest darkest secrets," Kara said brightly.

"It would be if I gave a shit," James shook his head.

"Is there like any way you could...," Kara said delicately.

"Use my Daily Planet ties to get them to stop posting Cat's emails?" James finished for her.

"Yeah," Kara said awkwardly.

"No chance, especially after Cat, exposed Superman's love interest as Lois Lane," James said.

"So, can you trace the hack?" Kara asked Winn.

"Yeah, because one can do anything on a computer. I'll just type randomly and boom it happens," Winn replied sarcastically.

"Great," Kara said not detecting the sarcasm.

"Just wondering, should we be looking into General Astra's sudden appearance?" Winn asked.

"Is this true?" James asked hurt he hadn't been told yet.

"The DEO is handling that," Kara said.

"Isn't the world more important than our jobs here?" James asked.

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy," Kara objected.

* * *

Kara practiced with Alex in the Kryptonite room. Alex royally kicked her ass with coordinating punches and kicks to the face. "Wow, that felt good," a frustrated Alex said as she took Kara to the ground.

"I don't feel this is really helping me," Kara groaned.

"It makes me feel better though," Alex said smiling.

"Again," Kara challenged.

Alex did a number of combinations. Kara winced as she allowed Alex to punch her all over. Finding an opening, Kara punched Alex hard to the chest. Alex fell to the floor wheezing. "I'm so sorry," Kara said giving Alex a hand.

Alex kicked Kara away and quickly stood up. "Why did you hesitate?" Alex demanded.

"Come on, we're just training," Kara said.

"What if I was the enemy?" Alex asked darkly.

"I would...turn you into a paste," Kara replied.

Alex turned off the Kryptonite ray. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope," Kara said.

"Astra is your family, she's the twin of your mother. Can you really put all that aside?" Alex asked.

"Look, how do I put this? My mother was...a bitch to me while I was growing up. So, seeing my aunt actually makes me more motivated to kick her ass," Kara said.

"Well, in that case, great," Alex said slightly disturbed.

"Don't worry, Alex. I'll kill her for sure," Kara promised.

* * *

Kara went back to work and found James and Winn still working on Cat's emails. "Anything?" Kara asked them.

"Nope," Winn said.

"Some of these emails are a little weird but nothing too controversial. She did call Lois Lane a bitch 317 times," James said amused.

"Like in one email?" Kara asked.

"No, one time over 317 emails," James clarified.

Kara winced. "That might be why the Daily Planet is publishing all of these emails." Kara met up with Cat as she exited a board meeting.

"They smell blood in the water," Cat said angrily.

"I got this," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"No, none of that...for now," Cat said.

"I am going to destroy that bitch, Cat Grant," board member Dirk said to his staff as he exited the building.

"So...Dirk did it," Kara said relieved.

Cat eyed Dirk as he exited. "You could hear all the way over there?"

"Of course," Kara said obviously.

"Then why do you not hear me when I'm in the same room?" Cat asked accusingly.

"I have selective listening. It's a condition," Kara lied.

"Whatever, I have found the source of the hack and now I am going to bust his balls," Cat said fiercely.

"My alien ears cannot be used as evidence," Kara reminded her.

"True but you can make his life a living hell," Cat said vaguely.

"Got it," Kara smiled.

"By the way, someone you know?" Cat said looking at the TV monitor. It featured live news of a flying woman above the city.

"She's my aunt. I have to go kill her if that's alright?" Kara requested.

"Sure, you've done more in five minutes than a team of investigators could have found out in a week. Go have fun," Cat allowed.

Kara got a phone call from Alex. "She's calling you out. You don't have to go," Alex told her.

"Oh really? That's a relief," Kara sighed.

Astra then started using her heat vision on the city causing explosions everywhere. People immediately panicked in the streets. "Okay, you need to go," Alex changed her tune.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, confronted Astra in the air. "You've kept me waiting an hour," Astra said annoyed.

"What's an hour after spending years in the Phantom Zone," Kara smirked.

"I really want there to be peace between us, but you're making it really hard," Astra told her. "I am alone. I am unarmed."

"Good," Kara said blasting her with heat vision.

Kara then punched Astra all over the city. Astra fired her own heat vision at Kara. She absorbed the energy with her hand and flung it back at her. "Weak," Kara smiled.

Kara then punched Astra through a building blasting it open. A piece of the building fell towards some civilians. Kara took hold of it and bashed Astra with it. Astra fell to the ground with a thud. Kara landed near the fallen Astra. In a desperate attempt, Astra threw a car at Kara. She used her heat vision to slice it in half. The two halves fell harmlessly around Kara.

"You're a better woman than Alura ever was," Astra said.

"I know, right? Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"I mean, she was a murderer and a liar," Astra accused.

"Well, you're one too so let's call it even," Kara smirked.

Astra flew up to Kara and punched her hard to the forehead. The wind picked up from the impact. Kara eyed the fist still on her forehead. "Really?" she asked unimpressed.

Astra backed up stunned. That was her strongest punch. "Have you been toying with me this whole time?"

"Well, it wouldn't have been any fun if I had defeated you in the first second," Kara shrugged.

"You're just as bad as your cousin," Astra realized.

"Well, at least, I don't act holier than thou," Kara pointed out. "Alright, this family reunion was fun and all, but I have some emails to go through," Kara told her.

"Are you for real?" Astra wondered.

Kara sped up to Astra faster than she could react and punched her hard to the gut. Astra opened her mouth in pain and fell to the ground devastated. Kara picked up Astra by the collar and punched her to the face knocking her out.

* * *

Kara dragged Astra's limp ass to the DEO where she was quickly handcuffed with Kryptonite cuffs. "That's not necessary. I killed her," Kara said proudly.

"She's still alive," Alex reported.

"What?" Kara asked surprised.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected better," Hank muttered. "What made you think you killed her?"

"I punched her really really hard," Kara said.

"Unbelievable. Put her in containment," Hank ordered his men.

"I have to get back. I got emails to read," Kara said to Hank and took off.

* * *

Kara went back to work and was greeted by Winn. "I am so thankful your aunt didn't murder you," Winn said seriously.

"Oh, Winn, you're a great friend for saying that," Kara said appreciatively.

"Right, so I have a plan to get Dirk's files with this device. Once it is planted on his computer, I can discreetly and remotely read all of his files," Winn said.

"How do we get it on his computer?" Kara asked.

"Well, one of us is going to have to go over there and do it, someone who has experience breaking into things, someone who can hide in the dark," Winn said delicately.

"Wait, you want me to do this? Is it because I'm Black?" James asked offended.

"No, no, no, well, a little," Winn admitted.

"I'll do it. It doesn't matter if I get caught. It's not like anyone can arrest me," Kara volunteered.

"Yeah, but if you bust down his door and someone sees you it ruins the whole discreet part of the plan," Winn said obviously.

"It's alright. I'll do it," James said finally.

Kara casually walked onto the office building's balcony and eyed corporate headquarters a few skyscrapers away. Using her heat vision, she blasted through a window and caused an office fire. The fire alarm instantly went off. With her X-ray vision, she saw Dirk leaving his office.

"Now," Kara said through her earpiece.

James entered the office and placed the bug on Dirk's computer. Immediately, Winn began downloading all of his files. "Wow, we make a good team. Corporate espionage has never been easier."

Dirk then realized he had left something in his office and attempted to use the elevator to go back up. Kara eyed Dirk rising alone in the elevator. Using her heat vision, she snapped the elevator cable. Dirk felt a shudder and then fell a few stories before the brakes kept him still.

James exited Dirk's office and followed the rest of the crowd out of the building. "Mission accomplished," he reported.

"Well gentlemen, we may have trapped the chairman in an elevator for a few hours and wasted millions in lost productivity but at least we have Dirk's files," Kara said pleased.

Kara then got a phone call from Alex. "Astra is awake," Alex told her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"She says she will only talk to you," Alex clarified the situation.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Just get down here," Alex told her.

Kara sighed. "Hell of a day," she muttered.

* * *

Kara entered Astra's cell dressed as Supergirl. "So...how can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"You need to know the truth," Astra said.

"About what?" Kara asked curiously.

"Your mother used our last meeting to arrest me. I was trying to save our world from destruction. Now, I'm here trying to prevent Earth's ecological disaster," Astra said.

"The apocalypse," Kara realized.

"Exactly," Astra agreed.

"Well, my adopted father, Jeremiah, taught me all sorts of interesting things before his untimely demise. He said that the End of Days was at hand when God would destroy the world and divide the good from the wicked," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Astra wondered.

"Yeah, so, fuck it, am I right?" Kara figured. "Drill, baby, drill!"

Astra was speechless for a few seconds. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, it's not just an idea. It's policy," Kara smirked and proceeded to walk out.

"Kara!" Astra shouted after her as she left.

* * *

Kara casually strolled over to her mother's hologram. "So, did you like, use me to arrest Astra?" she asked it.

"Yes," Alura replied.

"Nice," Kara smiled. "By the way, was she right about the whole planet's core is going to explode and what not?"

"She was a criminal," Alura said flatly.

"Yeah, not really answering my question," Kara pressed.

"I'm not programmed to give you that information," Alura replied.

"Well, isn't that a bitch? So, I either trust a hologram that won't give me the information I need or I trust my crazy aunt," Kara said.

"I'm not programmed to give you that information," Alura repeated.

"Yeah, got that," Kara said annoyed. "Did my mother believe the planet was doomed?"

"No," Alura said simply.

"So, I was sent here just to look after Kal-El, not to save my life or anything like that?" Kara asked.

"Correct. Alura didn't agree with Jor-El's conclusions but she respected his decision to send his son to Earth. You were originally sent to protect Kal-El," Alura, the hologram said.

"Well...that's just sad," Kara said bummed out.

"Look, Kara, we don't know for certain what your mother was thinking during her last moments with you," Alex said.

"I need to get back to the office. Those emails aren't going to read themselves," Kara said flicking a tear away.

* * *

Kara entered Cat's office with new information. "Do you have a hired male gigolo on the side?" she asked bluntly.

"No, if I wanted a man do you think I would have to pay for one?" Cat asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara asked.

"What have you found?" Cat asked losing patience.

"I have monthly bank transfers to Opal City addressed to an A. Foster," Kara revealed.

"Adam Foster is my son," Cat said finally and got herself another drink. "His father is someone I didn't know very long. He's not Carter's father."

"Adam was kind of an accident. My ex said I didn't care about anything other than my business and why should either of them stick around," Cat continued.

"Was he right?" Kara asked.

"Don't interrupt me," Cat said annoyed. "I sued for custody, I had a high-powered attorney, and I threw everything I had at him. But I still lost."

"Wow, you must be a really terrible mom for that to happen," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara. I had a business to run. You have no idea what it's like when you realize your child is better off without you," Cat said.

"I'm kind of understanding it more-and-more," Kara muttered.

"I'm going to step down from Catco," Cat said somberly.

"Uh, you can't do that. I kind of need this job," Kara objected.

"You can get a job anywhere else. Why is it so important to you that you keep this one?" Cat asked.

"Well...my mother sent me away, so I could look after my cousin when I was just fourteen. My aunt wants to kill me and my foster mother hates that I'm flying around saving people. I guess you're the only middle-aged female figure I have that appreciates who I am with or without the glasses," Kara said reflectively.

"That is so sweet," Cat said condescendingly.

"I'll do anything to save you. Even if it means having Supergirl hang Dirk out a window," Kara said.

"Well, I don't think it will come to that," a male voice said from behind.

Kara quickly turned around and found a middle-aged man with a strong chin, piercing brown eyes, and an expensive suit walk in. Cat stood up as soon as he entered. "Mr. Wayne, so nice of you to visit," Cat said politely.

"Pleasure as always, Miss Grant," Bruce Wayne said.

Kara stared at Bruce. There was an aura of death and destruction beyond anything she had ever experienced before around this man. Bruce winked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. It was as if death personified was in Cat's office.

"It would seem our interests coincide. Here's the target," Cat said giving Bruce a profile page of Dirk.

"I'll take care of it," Bruce said putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

Cat then walked Bruce out of her office. Waiting outside were James, Winn, and Lucy. All three of them gave Bruce plenty of space. "You'll be sure to tell me if you find any other Owls," Bruce said softly to Cat.

"Of course. Anything for you, Bruce," Cat smiled fearfully.

Bruce gave Kara one last smile and walked down the hall out of sight. "Well, glad that's over with," Cat said relieved.

* * *

Alex and Hank entered Astra's prison cell. "Your troops haven't come looking for you. There's only one reason for that. Those aren't their orders," Hank said.

"You wanted us distracted. What is their real plan?" Hank questioned.

Astra ignored them. "Let me make this clear. I will come in there and beat your ass until you tell me," Alex threatened.

"You're the one that defeated the Hellgrammite," Astra recognized. "I like you."

"You're a little too old for me," Alex shot her down.

Hank eyed Alex. "Wait...what the fuck?"

"It's too late to stop what's happening right now," Astra told them.

"Oh really? Just so you know, this whole being captured to throw us off doesn't impress me. Loki did it better," Alex said.

"The Joker too," Hank added.

"I didn't get captured on purpose. Your Supergirl has a power above anything we have ever encountered before. She makes us look human in comparison. You're dealing with a monster beyond your comprehension," Astra warned.

"Well...that's fair," Alex agreed.

* * *

Kara found Cat on her balcony drinking liquor. "Oh, Kara. Another week, another crisis averted," she said.

"You referring to super-powered aliens threatening the world or your emails?" Kara wondered.

"My emails," Cat clarified.

"It was nothing, but I will take all the credit for it," Kara smiled.

"You know, I have noticed something. You overheard Dirk across the entire office. You went to Hawaii when Supergirl was MIA. You show up to work with random injuries that disappear within a day. Whenever Supergirl is out fighting who knows what, you're gone," Cat said figuring it out.

"Are you drunk?" Kara wondered.

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I can't figure it out. You are Supergirl," Cat accused.

"Yeah, I literally told you that on my first day. That was how I got the job," Kara reminded her.

"Oh, right," Cat said a little embarrassed.

"While you're totally intoxicated and forgetting important details, I have a form for you to sign," Kara said handing her a form.

Cat immediately wrote her signature on it. "I want to see you without your glasses off."

"Why?" Kara questioned.

"I want to see if its enough of a disguise," Cat said curiously.

"Fine," Kara said taking her glasses off.

"Well, you look like hell without the suit," Cat said unimpressed. "I recommend you wear a brunette wig."

"That isn't happening," Kara shuddered.

"I want to thank you, Supergirl," Cat said finishing her glass.

Kara checked her phone. "Well, it's been great, but I have people to kill so I'll be going now."

* * *

Four Kryptonians and two criminal aliens under Non strolled through Lord Technologies with total confidence. Maxwell Lord and two bodyguards entered the lobby ready to fight. The Asian Kryptonian powered up his eyes to fry them to death. Maxwell fired his high-tech gun at him getting an exact hit on his eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" the Asian Kryptonian screamed as his eyes were covered in black gue.

"It's concentrated super-heated radioactive shit," Maxwell replied.

"Oh, it smells!" the Asian Kryptonian cried out.

"You are a champion of this world, shit thrower?" Non asked.

"I'm kind of a big deal, yes," Maxwell replied arrogantly.

Maxwell went to reload another shit canister when Non used his super-speed to knock his bodyguards down to the floor and pick Maxwell off the floor by his neck. "You should know, I'm kind of a big deal, too," Non told him.

"Oh really?" Maxwell gasped.

"Stop, stay where you are!" Hank said as he led a DEO team into the lobby with rifles at the ready.

"Kill them all," Non ordered and unnecessarily tossed Maxwell aside.

The DEO team fired bullets at the Kryptonians with no effect. The Kryptonians flew around firing their heat vision into the men. "This was a terrible plan," Alex chided Hank.

The two non-Kryptonian aliens did their part with one dividing himself into two and the other using poison gas out of her mouth. "X-men…did it better," a DEO soldier said before he passed out.

The only one to hold his own was Hank using his Martian powers to deactivate a Kryptonian's suit and then use a Kryptonite rifle on him. Just before Non could laser Alex to death, Kara slammed through the ceiling and created a crater on the floor.

Cracking her neck and then her knuckles, Kara grinned at the Kryptonian squad. "Time to open a can of whoop-ass."

"You remember me, little girl?" Non asked.

"I remember you used to be a mute," Kara smirked.

"I got that fixed," Non said sensitively.

"You also have white hair. How was your trip in the Phantom Zone?" Kara asked.

"Not as bad as where you're going which is straight to hell," Non glared.

"Let's do this," Kara said confidently.

The two flew at each other hitting at the fist. The glass in the building shattered upon impact as the floor shook.


	9. Battle Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is exchanged for Astra and Kara faces off against the criminal Kryptonians.

Kara and Non clashed at the fists and took each other up through the ceiling into the sky. The two punched at each other as they circled each other all the while going higher into the air. A jetliner suddenly interrupted their fight.

"Wow, what are the odds?" Kara said amused.

Non took hold of Kara and flew straight towards the ground. The two hit, making a crater near Lord Technologies. Non recovered quickly and grabbed Kara by the throat. "Astra was wrong about you. You're as weak as any human," Non said as he choked her.

"Harder," Kara gasped.

"What?" Non wondered.

"Harder," Kara repeated.

Non dropped Kara as he realized he was being played. Kara smirked as she dropped down to the ground. "Alright, the warm-up is over."

Non glared at Kara and put a wrestling hold on her. Kara casually pulled Non's hands off her and then controlled his arms. Non exerted all of his strength to free himself. His feet dug into the ground from the force of his efforts. Kara continued to smile amused as Non tried to free himself.

"I thought you were the strongest of our race," Kara mocked.

"What are you?" Non spat.

DEO soldiers led by Hank and Alex reached the scene and aimed at Non. "I got this," Kara told them.

Non managed to escape Kara's grip and went straight for Hank. Kara hesitated on firing on Non as it would presumably incinerate Hank. Non fired his heat vision on the DEO soldiers keeping them at bay. Non then took Hank into the air and sped away.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara and Alex casually strolled through Lord Technologies as bodies were taken away. "Don't go up there," Maxwell said to a soldier looking to go upstairs.

"Max, we need to secure the area," Alex told him."This is an active crime scene."

"And you have no jurisdiction seeing as how you don't exist," Maxwell replied.

"Come on, man. This has been traumatic for all of us. They have my commanding officer," Alex pleaded.

Kara confronted Maxwell. "I'm not the government. I can do whatever I want. I can see through this building and all of its floors as if it were glass."

"The walls have lead in them," Maxwell replied.

"I could snap your neck," Kara threatened.

"I have Kryptonite on me. Can you feel its effects yet?" Maxwell asked.

Kara smiled at Maxwell. "Good."

"Glad I could impress you, Supergirl," Maxwell smirked as he walked off with his shit-throwing gun.

"What's up with you two?" Alex wondered.

"We have a thing going on," Kara said vaguely.

* * *

Alex and Kara entered DEO headquarters as the injured were rolled around. "So, who's in charge now?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know. Hank classified the line of succession," Alex said.

"That sounds like a significant design flaw," Kara criticized.

"We're implementing emergency protocols now," Alex said to her staff. The TV screens showed the line of succession unlocking with Agent Alexandra Danvers' name.

"Is that really surprising?" Kara scoffed.

"I finally get to play with toys Hank wasn't comfortable using," Alex said happily. "Initiate the BAT."

"What's the BAT?" Kara wondered.

"Using every cell phone in the city, I can use sound waves that create an active sonar around the city. I can get a visual on everything in the city," Alex explained.

"That would have been really helpful before," Kara said impressed.

"I know, right?" Alex grinned.

"Hank nor any of the Kryptonians are in the city," a female staff member reported.

"Well...shit," Alex said disappointed.

* * *

Kara entered Astra's cell. "You missed a hell of a fight. I killed all of your associates."

Astra stared at Kara wondering if it were true. "Bullshit," she said as she saw Kara crack up.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face," Kara laughed amused.

"Have you come to mock me?" Astra asked angrily.

"Well, yeah, but I'm also wondering where Non would have taken Director Henshaw. You got a secret base I can fly over to?" Kara asked.

"It's going to take more than a stern voice to scare me," Astra replied.

"How about Taylor Swift on loop," Kara threatened.

"You are the true heir of Krypton," Astra tried to flatter her.

"So, if I kill you I will be made queen?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You're afraid, Kara. I can sense it," Astra said.

"Of you? I don't think so," Kara said stubbornly.

"Of the truth, I hold...of your mother," Astra clarified.

"I have come to terms with the fact that my mother abandoned me and doomed our planet. But that doesn't make us friends," Kara said.

"Do you wonder why Non didn't kill you when he had the chance?" Astra asked.

"Oh, you weren't there. Non didn't kill me, because he had no chance. I kicked his ass and he fled with Director Henshaw," Kara smirked.

"Then you have chosen your side. With the humans," Astra realized.

"Well, not all humans. I stand for truth, justice, and the American Way...not always in that order," Kara told her. "Director Henshaw is an American and that's good enough for me."

Astra was about to reveal something but decided not to. "You would side with this America over your own blood?" Astra asked her.

"Fuck yeah," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara, James, and Winn watched a video of Maxwell Lord on a laptop in a news report. "I was, in fact, attacked by aliens last night. But thanks to my security personnel, we repelled them," Maxwell said pleased with himself.

"Why did they attack you?" the reporter asked him.

"Well, the aliens know as you know that I'm kind of a big deal," Maxwell said smiling.

"I wonder what he is up to," Kara said curiously.

"I could look into it," James offered.

"Oh, thank you. That would be great," Kara said pleased and noticed Cat Grant was approaching. Kara took off her glasses and super-heated the coffee. She then went over to Cat as she exited the elevator.

"Getting a little bolder, I see," Cat said disgruntled.

"Why, because it's a normal coffee instead of a latte?" Kara asked.

"No, you're not wearing your glasses, ditz," Cat scolded.

"Fuck," Kara realized as she scrambled to put them on.

Cat entered her office and motioned for Kara to close the doors. "I need a really juicy story about Krypton."

"Well, I can find out why and how Krypton was destroyed," Kara suggested.

"That sounds good but you were only fourteen when it happened. What could you know of it?" Cat asked condescendingly.

"I have my aunt captured in my dungeon. I could ask her," Kara offered.

"Good. Give me all you got, and I'll put out a teaser," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara flew to the DEO headquarters with a bag in her hand. "I got you lunch," Kara said placing the Carl's Jr. bag on the table.

"Really?" Alex frowned.

"If it doesn't get all over the place, it doesn't belong in your face," Kara grinned.

"Grow up," Alex scolded.

The video screen suddenly shifted to Non. "This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton. We each possess someone of great value to one another." Non said.

"Well, at least our side does," Kara joked.

"Fuck you, Kara," a voice was heard in the background.

"I propose a trade," Non offered.

"This is Acting Director Alex Danvers, we need proof of life," Alex said following protocol.

Non shifted his stance revealing Hank in chains in a chair. "Congrats on the promotion," Hank said bitterly.

"I'll bring you back, Sir," Alex said resolved.

"I won't hold my breath," Hank rolled his eyes.

"If you want him back alive, you will return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours or your man dies," Non said and then signed off.

"We can get rid of Astra and Hank at the same time, two birds with one stone," Kara grinned.

"Kara, behave," Alex scolded but was smiling inside.

* * *

An hour later, Alex found General Lane and his men in her headquarters room. "General Lane," Alex realized.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Danvers," Gen. Lee said mockingly.

"It's Director Danvers, ass," Kara corrected

"What the fuck did you say to my general?!" a pissed off Sergent barked at Kara.

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke," Kara backed down.

"Start pushing!" the pissed-off Sergent ordered.

"Okay," Kara said apologetically and began doing push-ups on the floor.

"I've been granted authority over the DEO by the president," Gen. Lane told her.

"Can I get back up?" Kara asked pathetically.

"Keep pushing," the pissed-off Sergent ordered.

"This is such bullshit," Alex muttered as she took the file with the order.

"Washington thinks you're all emotionally compromised. I can assure you, I don't give a fuck if Hank Henshaw lives or dies," Gen. Lane said.

"You and me both, man," Kara said as she got up.

"You address my general as Sir! Do flutter kicks!" the pissed-off Sergent ordered her.

"The base is yours," Alex relented.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies," Gen. Lane smirked and went back to his business.

Kara got back up. "Well, how was being in charged for an hour?"

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex grumbled.

* * *

Maxwell Lord frowned as he saw James taking pictures around his property. He approached a police officer working the scene. "Don't you think that man should be stopped and frisked?"

The police officer turned and saw James harmlessly taking pictures of a hole in the ground. "My God, you're right, Mr. Lord," the police officer agreed.

James quickly found himself surrounded by cops. "Come on, man," James said as he was quickly tackled.

* * *

Cat called Kara into her office for a random prep talk. "Yes, Miss Grant," Kara said as she closed the doors behind her.

"Sit. I have some questions about your past," Cat said.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"Nothing too personal," Cat promised and opened a notebook. "You're 24 years old?"

Kara counted on her fingers. "Am I?" she wondered. "It's confusing switching one calendar to another."

"What age were you when the movie Titanic came out?" Cat continued.

"No idea. I don't watch shit," Kara replied.

"How old were you when you started first grade?" Cat questioned.

"Oh, I got this. I was one," Kara smirked.

Cat gave her a dumbfounded look. "And your teacher's name was?"

"Mr. Zarzyzoozizz," Kara answered.

"You made that up," Cat said unimpressed.

"It's a killer on Scrabble," Kara pointed out.

"You need a better backstory. If someone were to ever question you, your true identity would be revealed," Cat warned.

"Whatever happened to 'no comment'," Kara wondered.

"That doesn't work in media. Fix yourself," Cat ordered.

* * *

Non attempted to interrogate Hank using an alien with several eyeballs on his forehead. "I don't understand. I can't read his mind," the alien interrogator told Hank.

"I thought that's what your race was famous for?" Non asked annoyed.

"Don't be too hard on him. After all, I am a badass," Hank said.

"If you were, you would have freed yourself already," Non sneered.

"Maybe I'm biding my time," Hank smirked.

"Perhaps I will snap your neck before you get the chance," Non threatened.

"No balls," Hank challenged.

Non then snapped the neck of his interrogator dropping him. "What did you say about my balls?" Non asked him.

* * *

General Lane entered Astra's cell. "I'm General Samuel Lane of the United States Army," he introduced himself.

"I wonder how many of your fellow humans you had to kill to achieve that rank," Astra said insultingly.

"A shit ton," Gen. Lane answered. "When I was a little boy, I watched The Day the Earth Stood Still. It was about an alien that threatened to destroy the Earth if we didn't change our wicked ways."

"Did you understand the environmental message of the film?" Astra asked.

"Fuck no. I understood that we need to beef up our defenses and have no mercy," Gen. Lane said. He opened a case holding Kryptonite liquid and syringes.

Two army guys entered the cell and held Astra to her knees as another prepared the needle. "Now, you are going to tell me the location of your base. You can either tell me now or later," Gen. Lane said to her.

Kara strolled into the cell as Gen. Lane was about to inject Astra. "Sup?" she asked.

"I'm torturing your aunt. You got a problem with that?" Gen. Lane asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kara said narrowing her eyes to Alex's approving gaze. "Why didn't you invite me to see it?" Kara asked disappointed.

"Oh, God damn it," Alex shook her head.

"That's my girl," Gen Lane smiled and injected the serum into Astra. She immediately started screaming in pain.

"Hope this works better than my idea," Kara said as Astra shuddered uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, what was your technique?" Gen. Lane asked curiously.

"Taylor Swift on loop," Kara said and then turned the stereo system on with her remote.

"You're a monster," Gen. Lane said disgustedly.

"I know," Kara acknowledged.

* * *

Kara came out to the balcony and found Cat already sitting. "Sit," she ordered Kara. She already had a glass in her hand.

"Look into my eyes, Kara. What do you see?" Cat asked her getting close and personal.

"A lot of plastic," Kara said honestly.

Cat let the comment slide. "I stayed up until dawn watching the news coverage of Supergirl."

"You must be really bored," Kara remarked.

"You kidding me? So many muggings, car crashes, and disasters," Cat said enthralled. "But then I noticed how many terrible things happen while you're here at work."

"So?" Kara wondered if there was a point to this.

"Every minute that you spend being my assistant, someone out there is not being saved," Cat said becoming emotional.

"Miss Grant, I don't save people. I kill people and kick ass. The time I spend in your office is time someone's ass isn't being kicked. Rest easy, Miss Grant. I need this job like crazy people need shrinks. It's therapeutic to have purpose, co-workers, and friends. It makes me feel less alien," Kara said.

"Oh, that's such a relief," Cat said wiping tears away.

"Let's go back inside, Miss Grant. There's big money to be made," Kara said bringing her back inside.

* * *

That night, James entered Maxwell Lord's compound. As he got inside, he saw red lasers everywhere. "It's positively Resident Evil in here," James said through his earpiece.

James looked at the door locks and found one with an unusual locking mechanism. "It's bio-diagnostic," Winn said as he saw it.

"Can you hack it?" James asked.

"No, that's the point. We need Maxwell's fingerprints," Winn said.

James was suddenly knocked out. "James?" Winn wondered.

Maxwell motioned for his men to carry James away to another room. "Well...shit," Winn realized.

* * *

Astra finally confessed the location under stress. Kara immediately flew over to a warehouse to do some reconnaissance. Seeing no one around, Kara walked up to a container alone. "It's lined with lead. I can't see through it," Kara said through her earpiece.

"But we can," Gen. Lane smiled.

Satellites using infrared scanned the container. "There's a heat signature inside the container. It could be a bomb. Let EOD take care of it," Gen. Lane said.

"It's no big deal. I'll see what it is," Kara said using her heat vision on the container. Unlocking it, she entered finding Hank towards the back.

Kara quickly scanned Hank with her X-ray vision and saw nothing biological. Hank's hologram disappeared revealing a high-tech bomb.

Kara looked around wondering if she was being watched. "Go ahead, detonate it."

"You have been led to your doom, daughter of El," Non said over the speaker.

"Nah, that bomb is nothing," Kara said.

"It will completely destroy you," Non said confidently.

"Oh really? Trigger it," Kara challenged.

"I shall," Non said passive-aggressively.

"Let's see it. I'm getting bored now," Kara said.

"I don't want to kill a fellow Kryptonian but if you force my hand," Non threatened.

"I'll make it easy for you," Kara said cupping the bomb in her hand.

"What the fuck?" Non wondered.

"Come on! Do it already!" Kara shouted.

"Fine," Non said incredulously and triggered the bomb.

The bomb exploded ripping apart the container and surrounding Kara in fire. "Kara!" Alex shouted through the earpiece.

Kara basked in the explosion with her eyes closed. When the fire passed away, Kara dusted off her hands. "You call that a bomb? Get real," Kara said unimpressed.

"What is she doing?" Gen. Lane asked Alex.

"She has this thing where she enjoys explosions and car crashes. She gets off on it," Alex explained.

* * *

Maxwell Lord casually went over to a chained James Olsen. "My security system isn't state of the art. It is the art," he said. "Who helped you get past it?" he asked holding James' earpiece.

"It was Winn," James said immediately.

"Who's Winn?" Maxwell wondered.

"Just admit your evil plan to me, Maxwell," James said persuasively.

"What do you think I am, some kind of Bond villain?" Maxwell said unimpressed.

"Fight me like a man," James challenged.

"You are just full of cliche's today," Maxwell said.

"It's also a cliche to point out other cliches," James reminded him.

"Damn, he's right," Maxwell realized. "Alright, I'll uncuff you."

James felt Maxwell uncuff him. "Biggest mistake of your life, Maxwell," James said as he readied his fists.

"Oh really?" Maxwell doubted.

Within a few short moments, James was on his ass bleeding and totally beaten while Maxwell was in his usual chill-mode. "Here's another cliche I'm not going to do, Jimmy. I'm not going to break it to pieces. I'm keeping this camera. It looks really expensive. I could use it the next time I vacation in Switzerland."

"Fuck you, man," James gasped.

Maxwell put on a medical glove. "Jimmy, you're going to find that I'm extremely thorough."

* * *

Kara came into her secret office and found James bruised, broken, and bleeding at the mouth. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," James said still shell-shocked.

"Was it Maxwell Lord? It was, wasn't it?" Kara asked sympathetically.

James nodded and held back a tear. Winn entered the office and gave James a shocked look. "You were in on this, too?" Kara assumed. "Now, you know better than to do anything without me," she said condescendingly.

"You going to take down Maxwell Lord?" Winn asked hopefully.

"I can't," Kara shook her head.

"Why the fuck not?" James wondered. "He put his entire fist...up my ass."

"Wow," Kara mouthed silently. "Well, you act like I haven't done worse to you," Kara smirked.

"This makes me very uncomfortable," Winn said lamely.

"Not the time," James shook his head.

"Look, guys, I need a villain that's physically weak but really smart, alright. I need my own Lex Luther. I can't take him down," Kara explained.

"So, countless innocents have to suffer for your fun?" James accused.

"When you say it like that, it sounds really bad," Kara objected. "You saying I should kill him?"

"Yes," James said immediately.

"No, you can't," Winn told her. "You have to be better like...,"

"My cousin. Got it," Kara said annoyed. "My aunt is the leader of an alien terrorist organization. My mom dumped me on this planet. My adopted mother doesn't appreciate who I am and my sister thinks she's better than me. And then there's my female boss that won't give me a raise," Kara raged.

"Kara, listen to me. I'm not really an orphan. My father's a toy-maker and...," Winn said seriously.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kara wiped away a tear.

"A toy-maker that kills people...with toys," Winn finished.

"The fuck?" Kara gave Winn an odd look. Even James looked up.

"It's true," Winn said sadly.

"I had no idea," Kara said astounded.

"There's always someone out there worse off than you, Kara," Winn reminded her.

"You're so right, Winn," Kara said giving him a hug. "You're a great friend."

"Damn...it," Winn gritted his teeth.

* * *

Kara decided to have one last chat with her aunt. "You are one tough cookie," Kara complimented as she turned off the Taylor Swift music.

"Kara, join me," Astra pleaded. "I can be the mother you never had."

"Here's the thing: you and Non are a package deal and Non is an asshole," Kara told her.

"I can get rid of him if you like," Astra offered.

"I don't know if that's enough," Kara considered. "Do you have a cute guy around my age under you?"

"I think we might," Astra recalled. "Would you really free me and join our cause for a boy?"

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you," Kara giggled.

Alex then entered the room. "I'm going to exchange her for Hank."

"Why?" Kara asked confused.

"I can't deal with the pressure. I've been dealing with paperwork all day. I hate this job," Alex complained. "And then I have to deal with General Lane being an asshole all day."

"Alex, just tell him no," Kara said obviously.

Alex gave Kara an annoyed condescending look. "Alright, you know the drill," Alex said to Astra as she got the cuffs out.

Kara and Alex escorted Astra out of her cell to the headquarters room. "What the fuck is this?" Gen. Lane objected.

"Making a prisoner exchange," Alex said simply.

"The hell you are," Gen. Lane said as his men raised their rifles on them.

"I might be weakened by these cuffs, but I'm still bulletproof," Astra reminded Alex.

"Shut the fuck up," Alex spat at her.

"General, Hank Henshaw is an American is he not?" Kara said.

"Yes," Gen. Lane agreed.

"Every POW must come home," Kara said softly.

Gen. Lane stared at Kara and then a single tear appeared. "Damn it, you're right," he said and motioned for his men to stand down. "How do you know Non won't betray you?"

"I hope he does," Kara smiled dangerously. "Keep an eye on me, will you, General."

* * *

A black SUV holding Alex, Astra, and three soldiers came up to the meeting point at an oil plant. "You seem conflicted about this deal," Astra sensed.

"Well, it was great being acting director with all that power," Alex remarked.

Kara landed near the SUV. "They're here," she announced.

Non landed with Hank in his grip. Alex took off Astra's Kryptonite cuffs and let her walk forward. Non turned to Hank. "Move your black ass," he sneered.

Hank shook his head in annoyance and walked forward. The two went past each other to their respective camps. "When I get out of here, I'll remind you about our policy on negotiating with terrorists," Hank scolded.

"Love you, too," Alex mocked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Kara said as she looked around. A dozen Kryptonian criminals arrived on the scene and floated mid-air surrounding them.

"We're surrounded," Alex realized.

"Well...shit," Hank muttered.

"You have to transform," Alex told Hank in clear earshot of Kara.

"Prepare to attack!" Non announced betraying the deal.

Kara took a few steps away from the SUV. Alex placed a glowing green device on the hood of the SUV creating a small Kryptonite force field. "Let's do this," Kara grinned.

"She's more powerful than you know," Astra warned Non.

"I think we can handle her now. We have the numbers," Non said confidently.

Kara unleashed heat vision towards Non. He met her in the middle in a beam war. Non tried to hold on but was gradually pushed back until he was blasted a few miles through the plant causing massive explosions as the oil ignited. The other Kryptonians fired their heat vision on Kara from all directions. The beams came together creating a bright flash. When they were done with their attack, Kara remained unaffected.

"Really? Is that all you got?" Kara smirked. "I didn't even get a tan."

Kara then turned to her own people. "You might want some ear protection." The DEO men quickly put on ear protection.

Kara took in a deep breath and let loose a scream that devastated the Kryptonians due to their super-hearing. One-by-one, they dropped out of the sky. Before they could recover, Kara punched each of the Kryptonians breaking ribs and skulls as she did.

One Kryptonian tried to charge her. Kara grabbed her chest seal and created an illusion of one that wrapped around the Kryptonian's body confusing him. "The fuck?" he wondered. Kara took the opportunity to kick him into the plant creating another explosion.

Another Kryptonian went to tackle Kara only for him to leap through her. Multiple images of Kara appeared on the battlefield confusing the Kryptonians as to which one was real. Kara casually punched and chopped each of the Kryptonians as her illusions faded. Using her frost breath, she froze a Kryptonian solid.

"Hasta la vista, Baby," Kara smirked as she fired heat vision at him causing him to shatter into a million ice shards.

Kara then advanced on the shell-shocked Astra. "My men," she stammered.

"Yeah, I've had some practice using my powers. Kicking ass is really the only thing I'm good at," Kara told her.

"But you lost your powers fighting a robot," Astra said confused.

"Yeah, truth be told, I just wanted a vacation. Unlike my cousin, I can increase or decrease my power level whenever I want," Kara revealed.

"You're inhuman," Astra said of her.

"But not en-cryptic," Kara smiled at her little joke. "General: you have ten seconds to get your men out of here before I open another can of whoop-ass and believe me when I say, I'm still thirsty."

Astra simply nodded and within seconds all of the injured Kryptonians were gone from the battlefield. Kara closed her eyes as she enjoyed the heat of oil drums on fire. "This is heaven."

Alex stared at the devastation as she got out of the SUV. "Good work team," she said to the others.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Hank marched into the DEO headquarters victoriously. "You've only delayed the inevitable. This enemy cannot be reasoned with," Gen. Lane said.

"Don't be such a kill-joy, general. We got our director back, killed or severely injured several of them, and with no causalities," Alex said.

"No shit?" Gen. Lane said surprised.

"Your presence is no longer required, general," Hank said.

Alex turned on the stereo intercom system to Apple Bottom Jeans. The DEO headquarters quickly became a dance floor. Kara got out some bottles of champagne and spilled some of it all over the high-tech visual table. Gen. Lane and his men didn't know what to make of all this.

"Well, can my men and I have a drink for the road?" Gen. Lane asked.

"Of course, general. We're all on the same team," Hank smiled. And they all celebrated together as a family, an American family.


	10. Toyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn has a mental breakdown as his father, the Toyman, returns while having strong feelings for Kara. Meanwhile, Maxwell Lord seeks to know Supergirl's true identity.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, met up with Hank and Alex a short distance from the DEO. "So, I heard you can transform," Kara smirked.

"That's right. I'm from Mars," Hank revealed.

"How long have you known about this?" Kara asked Alex accusingly.

"A few days," Alex said truthfully.

"Well, I have a secret of my own. I knew the whole time," Kara smiled at them.

"Bullshit!" Alex doubted.

"I have X-ray vision and let's just say Hank has weird-ass physiology," Kara said.

"So, you were toying with me this whole time about investigating Hank?" Alex asked outraged.

"You were investigating me? What the fuck?" Hank asked annoyed.

"It was either that or spend time in Cat's office," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any other secrets you wish to share?" Alex asked angrily.

"No, that was it," Kara said awkwardly.

"How about you tell her how you didn't actually lose your powers," Hank brought up.

"Oh, shit," Kara said as she realized she had been busted.

"What? Hank and I were nearly killed by Jemm while you were gone," Alex said angrily.

"Speak for yourself, Agent Danvers," Hank objected.

"Well, its obvious we all don't trust each other," Alex said disdainfully.

"Okay, from now on, we don't keep secrets from each other," Kara pledged.

"Deal," Hank agreed.

"Deal," Alex repeated.

"Are we good now, because I didn't come out here to get bitched at," Kara said impatiently.

Alex simply nodded. Hank morphed into the Martian Manhunter and flew up into the sky. Kara shot up joining him.

"This is fun," Kara said as the two flew around.

"This isn't meant to be fun. I'm here to teach you in proper flying technique," J'onn told her.

"Oh yeah, beat this," Kara said and quickly accelerated past the sound barrier. Kara increased her speed past several Mach levels. J'onn kept up with her the entire time.

Kara smirked as she flew next to J'onn. "How about we play tag," she teased and went after him.

J'onn avoided Kara out-maneuvering her in the air. No matter Kara's speed, J'onn was able to get away from her. Kara would speed past him, have difficulty stopping herself, and fly after him. Alex watched the dogfight with her binoculars.

"Like a cat going after a laser," Hank smirked as he saw Kara still chasing after J'onn.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Alex questioned.

"It's one of my abilities. I can project images," Hank smirked. Kara finally tagged J'onn only for him to disappear.

"Two can play at that game, asshole," Kara said from behind.

Hank and Alex spun around to see Kara walking towards them. Alex looked up and saw Kara's image fade in the sky. "Well played," Hank said impressed. "Another one of your powers?"

"My power is that I have a lot of powers," Kara grinned.

"Why not be like this full-time?" Kara asked.

"Not all of us look identical to humans," Hank said bitterly.

Alex took out a tablet and showed them a blueprint of Lord Technologies. "I have pinpointed room 52 at Lord Technologies assuming we can trust James Olsen's intel."

"Superman trusts him. That's good enough for me," Hank said satisfied.

"Oh, fuck me, right," Kara said offended.

"I'll do it," Hank said casually.

"How?" Alex asked.

Hank morphed into Maxwell Lord. "Too easy," he said with Maxwell's voice.

"Holy shit," Kara said impressed.

* * *

Kara, James, and Winn eavesdropped on Cat's conversation with Lucy. Kara was narrating the conversation to the other two using her super-hearing. "They both agreed that Lois Lane is a bitch," Kara summarized.

"She's a lot nicer in person," James said.

"Uh-huh," Kara doubted. "Cat just offered Lucy a job."

"What job?" James asked curiously.

Winn suddenly grabbed the remote and turned the channel on the TV distracting Kara. "Damn it, Winn. She was about to say," Kara scolded.

"I'm having a mini-freak out," Winn told her.

"Is it because your father escaped from prison?" Kara asked knowingly.

"You don't know that. It could be a different Winslow Schott," Winn said pathetically.

"Cat is making me general counsel. I'm going to be suing a lot of people," Lucy said happily.

"Congratulations," James said delightedly.

"I'm going to be making a lot more money than the army," Lucy said pleased.

"Yeah, that's great," Kara said bitterly.

FBI agents suddenly marched into the office. "Is Winslow Schott Jr. here," the female FBI agent leader asked.

"That's me," Winn answered.

* * *

FBI agent Chase led Winn to a private office for questioning. "What do you know about your father's escape and whereabouts?"

"I don't know crap," Winn answered.

"Alright, we're done here," Agent Chase said and walked out.

Winn left the room and went out to the balcony to think. Kara went out to see him. "So...your father killed a bunch of guards with a yo-yo. That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard ever," Kara said.

"He wasn't always crazy, you know. He was a good dad. We'd go to his workshop and build toys," Winn said reflectively.

"Like Santa," Kara smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Winn allowed. "Except my dad is real," he said bitterly.

"Santa isn't real?" Kara questioned.

"One day, he got really pissed off that his boss stole his toy design and got rich off it. So, he put a bomb in a teddy bear and sent it to his boss. It didn't get to him though. It killed his female assistant and five others."

"To think that could happen to me," Kara said.

"That's what you got out of that story?" Winn asked unimpressed.

"I know there's nothing I can say that will make you feel better right now, so I won't try," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, you have a homicidal maniac in your family, too. I guess that means we have something in common," Winn said dryly.

"At least he's not here," Kara said brightly.

"I got this in the mail," Winn said opening the package and revealing a toy. "Come to our favorite place. I'll be waiting for you," the doll said.

"Creepy as fuck," Kara smiled. "That looks like...," Kara said.

"Don't say it out loud," Winn said fearfully as he looked around.

"Like Batman," Kara whispered.

Winn shuddered. "Now, we're fucked."

Kara shook her head. "So, you know lying to the Feds is like a crime," she reminded him.

"I don't know. I've tried to forget about him and now he's all over the news. I hate him, Kara. I hate him," Winn said as he cried on her shoulder.

"Now...now," Kara said, reluctantly giving him a hug.

"I'm keeping an agent here in case he shows up," the FBI leader said to Winn.

"Agent Chase...I'm sorry. I fucked up. I have something to tell you," Winn admitted.

* * *

Winn strolled down the docks while the FBI watched on. He then went into an arcade arena. "Echo team, move into position," Agent Chase ordered her men.

"Isn't this a bit much for a toymaker?" Kara wondered.

"Last time we apprehended him, he killed an agent. We're not letting anything to chance," Agent Chase said.

"Just make sure Winn isn't harmed. He's our best IT guy," Kara told them.

"The only reason you're here is because Winn was too much of a pussy to go in if you didn't come along. So, stay out of our way," Agent Chase said.

"That's fair," Kara allowed.

* * *

Lucy Lane stared at a computer screen and began looking up random factoids about Catco. "Did you know that ninety percent of Catco businesses are run by women?" she asked James.

"Did you know...I don't give a shit?" James replied.

"Don't be like that," Lucy scolded.

"You taking the job?" James asked curiously.

"What do you think? You mind us working together?" Lucy asked.

"I see the potential of you nagging me going up ninety percent," James answered.

"You don't sound thrilled. Why aren't you happy for me?" Lucy questioned.

"Holy fuck, its already begun," James grumbled.

"I'm taking the job whether you like it or not," Lucy told him.

"I honestly don't give a fuck," James told her. "It's your career. Do what you want."

"I'm not asking for your permission, James," Lucy said with her crazy girlfriend expression.

"I am so fucked," James realized as Lucy stormed out.

* * *

Alex called up Maxwell from the DEO headquarters. "What do you want?" Maxwell asked rudely.

"Want to go on a date. Maybe talk about classified stuff," Alex offered.

"What does your boss think about this?" Maxwell asked.

"Fuck him," Alex replied.

"Nice. I like that. See you tonight," Maxwell agreed.

Alex turned to Hank. "I'll have him out of the building until 2200, but his employees and security will still be there."

"Thank God, I have female agents that can seduce sinister men. I was never good at it," Hank said.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

* * *

The FBI waited until the Toyman showed himself. "Alright, move in," Agent Chase ordered.

"You know what? I'm going to handle this," Kara said and then clapped her hands. The FBI agents all fell unconscious at her feet.

Kara then X-ray visioned the arcade and found the two men inside.

Toyman noticed Supergirl casually strolling towards him. "Why is she here?" he asked Winn.

"Oh, I have no idea actually," Winn said confused.

"He's not actually there. Nice visual effect," Kara complimented.

"Really?" Winn said surprised.

"I had to take precautions," Toyman said.

"And here I was expecting a hug," Winn said sarcastically.

Kara looked around and saw weird surveillance equipment inside random toys using her X-ray vision. "So, Toymaker, what's your deal?"

"I told you to come alone," Toyman said to Winn.

Gas then poured out of several stuff animals. "Well, family reunion is over," Kara said disappointed and blasted Toymaker with heat vision. He shattered into glass shards.

Kara then sucked up all the gas in the room and tore through the ceiling where she exhaled the gas in a large burp that lasted several seconds.

Kara quickly dressed in civilian clothes and met Winn outside. "Thanks. You saved me from my crazy dad," Winn said gratefully.

"No (Burp) problem," Kara smiled. "Anything for a (Burp) friend," Kara said.

"You don't really need me," Winn shook his head pathetically.

"Oh, Winn, I don't need anyone really. I'm invincible and I have all these amazing (Burp) powers. I'm not your friend (Burp), because I need you. I'm your (Burp) friend because I choose to be," Kara said.

"Why?" Winn asked confused.

"It's the feeling you have when you have a pet dog," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Great, I'm a pet," Winn said annoyed.

Kara then eyed the approaching FBI. "Well, I have to get back to work," Kara said and took off. The oblivious Winn was suddenly ambushed by the FBI.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Agent Chase demanded as they hovered around him.

"I don't know. Stop yelling!" Winn cried.

* * *

Alex got all pretty in a black dress as she went on a date with Maxwell Lord at Lord Hotel. He had rented out the restaurant for the two of them. "You're staring," Alex noticed.

"Just wondering if there's a pistol underneath that dress," Maxwell said cautiously.

"Rumor has it, you're into that kind of thing," Alex smirked.

"Oh, behave, Agent Danvers," Maxwell said becoming aroused for her.

"Call me Alex," Alex insisted.

* * *

Kara arrived at the office to a pissed-off Cat. "Our IT guy is the spawn of the Toyman," Cat realized.

"Small world, huh?" Kara smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what the press would do to me if they found out I employed the Toyman's son?" Cat asked her.

"I doubt anyone even knew who the (Burp) Toyman was until today," Kara replied.

"The fool should have changed his name," Cat said.

"I see a (Burp) opportunity to get an exclusive interview," Kara said brightly.

"We think alike. Do you think he will cry on cue?" Cat wondered.

"I think he will (Burp) cry with or without a (Burp) cue," Kara said.

"Good, now, I want you to go to HR and get me the employment packet for Lucy Lane," Cat ordered.

"Has she accepted the (Burp) job?" Kara asked concerned.

"Not yet, but I've given her an offer she couldn't possibly refuse," Cat said.

"Wouldn't it have been (Burp) I don't know (Burp) nice to have asked James about this before hiring his girlfriend?" Kara asked.

"James' problem isn't that his girlfriend is working with him in the same office. It's that his fuck-buddy is also working in the same office, too," Cat said bluntly.

"You (Burp) better be referring to me," Kara said suddenly becoming jealous.

"I need a lawyer, not a TMZ story. Now, get me that packet," Cat ordered.

"Yes, (Burp) Miss Grant," Kara said turning away.

"And Kara, what's wrong with you?" Cat asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Kara said innocently.

"Hmm," Cat said as she motioned Kara to go away.

* * *

Maxwell and Alex dined until late at night. "You should try this?" Maxwell suggested.

Alex tried the weird substance. "Delicious," she said truthfully.

"It's snail eggs," Maxwell told her.

Alex had to stop herself from gagging. "Look, Max, the aliens that attacked your lab have the same powers as Supergirl. If they wanted to, they could fuck you up."

"I can defend myself pretty well," Maxwell said confidently.

"The shit thrower? Impressive," Alex said sarcastically.

"I have other weapons in my arsenal. The best money can buy," Maxwell smiled.

"Why are you so obsessed with Supergirl? Is it jealousy?" Alex asked.

"You don't seem to understand. All the alien criminals that have caused acts of terrorism recently are nothing compared to Supergirl. I know her true power. She's more dangerous than all of them combined," Maxwell said darkly.

"Lex Luther said the same thing about Superman," Alex smirked.

Maxwell bristled at the comparison. "She mentioned his name, too. The difference between the two of us is that I'm not a prison bitch."

"That's fair," Alex allowed.

"The aliens didn't take anything. I have everything in the lab itemized," Maxwell assured her.

"Then why did they attack you?" Alex asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Maxwell dodged. "You seem to know more about them than I do," he complimented. He then lifted his glass. "To Alex Danvers, hero in her own right."

Alex played along and clinked glasses to his toast. They both drank the rich champagne. Alex suddenly face-planted on the table. Maxwell sighed and motioned for a waiter. "I'll have the steak, well-done, and bring the ketchup. Also, bring a Coke," he ordered.

"And for the lady?" the waiter asked.

"She's fine, thank you," Maxwell said.

* * *

Hank, disguised as Maxwell, walked the halls of Lord Technologies. "Aren't you supposed to be with Miss Danvers," his assistant asked.

"She was a total bitch, so I ended the evening early," Hank told her.

"I am not surprised. She has no comedic timing at all," his assistant agreed.

"That's for sure," Hank smiled and waved her off.

Hank found room 52 and used his powers to move through the wall avoiding the security lock. Looking around, Hank took pictures of everything he saw including the woman on a medical bed. Hank eyed the woman curiously. She suspiciously looked like Kara.

"Freeze," a security guard said barging in.

Hank turned around and used the guard's hesitation to beat him down. "Please don't kill me," the guard said as Hank held him at gunpoint.

"I'm not going to kill you," Hank told him.

"Thank God," the guard said relieved.

"I am going to mind rape you though," Hank said as he put his hand on his forehead.

* * *

Kara and Winn discussed an important clue. "This toy was made in the slingshot factory where he used to work," Winn told her.

"You want him dead or alive?" Kara asked him.

"I don't care," Winn said emotionally exhausted.

Kara flew out of Catco towards the factory. Finding it, she used her heat vision to slice through the lock and enter. "Mr. Schott? I just want to play," Kara said trying to lure him out.

"I'm a friend of your son's. You can trust me," Kara lied.

A toy of Supergirl on a bicycle rolled towards her. "If I wasn't completely invincible, I would be so freaked out right now," Kara muttered.

"I know you love your son. Think of what is best for him," Kara said condescendingly.

"That's all I think about," Toyman revealed himself.

Kara moved on him in a flash but he activated a trap on a large alphabet block. Kara fell into quicksand and was stuck. "Really?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Kara then heard children inside suitcases being carried over her head on a conveyor belt that led to a factory shredder. Kara considered using her heat vision to free herself. "I wouldn't do that. The sand is laced with thermite. Add heat and the whole place will blow."

Kara continued to sink into the quicksand. "Even you need oxygen," Toyman assumed.

"Well, you see, that's where you're wrong. I can fly in space," Kara told him.

"Oh," Toyman realized the flaw in his plan. "Well, either you catch me or let the children die," he threatened.

Kara sighed as the quicksand went up to her waist. Breathing frost on the sand, she turned it rock solid and then cracked it open. She then grabbed Toyman. "The children!" Toyman shouted.

Kara watched as the first suitcase dropped down and was shredded. Toyman gave Kara a shocked look. "Oh no, did an innocent child die?" Kara mocked. "I have X-ray vision," Kara smirked.

Kara waited patiently as each suitcase with a doll in each was shredded. "The only reason I'm not killing you is because your son is a good friend of mine."

* * *

Winn came over to Kara's apartment as a precaution. "I sent him back to jail. You have nothing to worry about," Kara told him.

"Winslow Schott Sr. also known as Toyman has escaped prison again this evening," the news anchor announced.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

"If he had hurt you...I don't know...," Winn said on the verge of crying.

"He can't hurt me. He makes toys," Kara said giving Winn an odd look.

"He'll go after the ones you love," Winn clarified. "Next time you see him, you have to kill him."

"Fine," Kara agreed.

"Maybe you should kill me, too," Winn said insanely.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kara asked.

"If he could snap, maybe I could snap one day," Winn said freaked out.

"That'll be the day," Kara tried to imagine it.

"Just because I can't possibly hurt you doesn't mean our co-workers are safe," Winn said seriously.

"Winn, take a chill pill. Every family has at least one crazy mother-fucker. It doesn't mean the same will happen to you," Kara told him.

"You don't know what it's like to snap. You lost everything when your planet exploded and now you don't give a shit about anything," Winn said.

"That's fair," Kara allowed. "Winn, we are linked," she said holding his hand. "The moment you snap, I'll stop you."

"Thanks," Winn said and gave Kara a kiss.

Kara gave a wide-eyed look as Winn kissed her. Winn then looked around confused. "Why am I here?"

"Umm...you were leaving," Kara said escorting the confused Winn out. "See you at work," Kara said to him as she closed the door.

Winn gave the door a bewildered look and then walked off back to his own apartment. His father suddenly ambushed him with chloroform. "Oh, God!" Winn cried out as he collapsed.

* * *

Kara came to work finding the FBI already there snooping through Winn's files. "Don't you need a search warrant or something?" Kara asked.

"All of Winn's communications are the property of Catco, and we have Miss Grant's permission," Agent Chase told her.

"Oh, well, you don't really have my permission," Kara said.

"Well, we don't give a shit," Agent Chase told her.

Kara sighed, rubbed her hands together, and clapped. The sudden air shock-wave knocked them all out. "Finally, I can get some work done," Kara said as she immediately got on Facebook.

"What happened to them?" Cat asked concernedly.

"They got the clap," Kara said sympathetically.

* * *

Charles Dunholtz was at the podium for a national toy convention. "There's something unique in a child's view of the world. Something innocent and pure," Charles said and then noticed Winn with a toy gun in his hand aimed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Charles demanded.

"I don't want to do this," Winn cried pathetically and misfired his only shot.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Can we get security?" Charles asked impatiently.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, blasted through the ceiling."You could have warned me," she said annoyed at Winn.

"He made me do it," Winn said.

Kara shook her head and then eyed the packages hanging suspiciously on the ceiling. "Wow, they're all bombs. Imagine that."

"Did you say bombs?" Charles asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Winn's father probably put his son up to it in a revenge plot against you," Kara summarized. "He's in the basement right now."

"Well, go get him," Charles ordered.

"Hey, asshole. I don't follow your orders. I do whatever the fuck I want. I don't give a shit about your toy convention. I'm here to save a good friend of mine. God damn!" Kara said to him.

Kara looked around and quickly realized the cameras were on her and all of the parents had covered their children's ears. "Sorry," Kara said awkwardly.

"He said if I didn't kill him, he would kill everyone," Winn said.

"Man, that must have taken a lot of preparation. It's like this guy is the Joker or something," Kara remarked. She then looked down and saw that he had begun the countdown already.

"Well...shit," Kara said as the countdown began.

"What?" Winn asked panicked.

"I got like five seconds to figure this out," Kara said and then blew frost breath up at the bombs disabling them all. Each of the bomb crates cracked open and fell apart.

"Wow," Winn said impressed.

"I know, right. Imagine if I had made some ice wall. There would be ice shrapnel in all of these kids," Kara contemplated.

"So, you going to capture my dad?" Winn asked.,

"Oh, right," Kara said, suddenly remembering. She easily found him in the basement and apprehended him. "I'll have you know, I have a lot of toys back home that I would love to shove up your ass right now."

* * *

Lucy came out to see James on the balcony. "I took the job. My office is upstairs, like on the top floor."

"I'm so happy for you," James said with false sincerity.

"What's wrong? Jealous?" Lucy asked pushing his buttons.

"Yeah, you being excited about your job reminded me how much I hate mine," James told her.

"And here I thought it was about our relationship," Lucy said pleased.

"It sort of still is," James said. "You're going to be copyrighting all my photos."

"Only the ones I like," Lucy told him.

Kara eyed James and Lucy making out on the balcony. Unsure what to think of this, she strolled over to Winn. "Playing some 90s video game?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Winn said depressed.

"Want some potstickers?" Kara offered.

"I'm not really hungry," Winn said.

"What's on your mind? You want to know what's on my mind? The guy I like is making out with another woman, right now. It just grinds my gears," Kara said frustrated.

"You love James?" Winn asked curiously.

"Love is too strong a word to describe it," Kara backtracked.

Winn sighed. "I have to tell you. I can't keep it bottled up inside any longer. If I do, I'll snap like my dad," Winn said.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara said condescendingly.

"I love you, Kara. I've loved you for a long time even before I knew you were Supergirl. I refuse to be in the friend zone any longer. I'm going to quit," Winn said.

"You can't quit. I need you to keep things running around here or Cat will have my ass," Kara said.

"Is that all you got from what I just said?" Winn asked disappointed.

"And that brings up my first point: Winn, I'm a terrible person. I don't do love very well. I don't have the same kind of empathy and attachment that you humans have. Why would you want to be around someone who is just going to take advantage of you emotionally and rip you to shreds for the fun of it?" Kara asked.

"Because...you're hawt, Kara," Winn said honestly.

"You men are really simple creatures," Kara remarked.

"Hey, I get it. Why would I even have a chance with the most powerful person in the universe? My dad is the Toyman. I'm a nerd and a loser. I have nothing to offer," Winn said pathetically.

Kara couldn't deny that everything Winn said was true. "Winn, we're both broken people. Tell you what, best buddy. From this time henceforth, we will be together," Kara said.

"You really mean it? You're not fucking with me?" Winn asked cautiously.

Kara smiled mischievously. "Oh, there will be plenty of sex but only the pity kind."

"That's fair, I guess," Winn allowed.

"And if I don't like where this is going, I'll just erase your memory of it," Kara said simply.

"Oh, well, sure," Winn agreed. "So, you want to do anything tonight?"

"Not tonight. My sister is coming over and she's not into threesomes," Kara shut him down.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow then," Winn said awkwardly.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment and found Alex with a pizza. "Did you forget Game of Thrones night with pizza?" Alex asked her.

"Ah yes, a show that's much better than my own drama," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You seem down," Alex noted.

"I lost James and gained a Winn," Kara said taking out a vodka bottle.

"I am so sorry," Alex said sympathetically. "Well, it was better than my date."

"Maxwell loves you in his own way," Kara told her.

"Uh, no, fuck that guy. I woke up in a dark alley half-way through our date," Alex said peeved.

"Yeah, but he's good looking, smart, rich, and so aggressive," Kara complimented.

"He wants to kill you," Alex reminded her.

"The fact that he tries his little hardest is so cute," Kara giggled.

"So, why Winn?" Alex asked.

"I can get him to fix my laptop for free," Kara said.

"No, seriously," Alex pressed.

"He's a total loser in every possible way, but I think I can fix him," Kara said ambitiously.

"Well, have fun with that," Alex smirked.

Meanwhile, Maxwell Lord was watching the entire thing from a small camera he installed on Alex's purse. "Sisters," he realized. "That is so hawt."


	11. White Martians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Martians have infiltrated the highest levels of the American government in order to search and destroy J'onn. It's up to the DEO team to stop them before it's too late. Also, Cat's son, Adam, is introduced as a new love interest for Kara.

Kara flew over to California to enjoy the windy breeze of the mountains and all the fire. Closing her eyes, Kara basked in the inferno that was destroying thousands of acres of forest. With her super-hearing, she could hear the animals scramble about trying to get somewhere safe. She could hear every tree buckle and crackle as it was hit with the fire.

"Help us! We need help!" she heard a voice.

Kara opened her eyes and looked around. "Really?" she sighed annoyed at the interruption. She took hold of the trailer and brought it miles away from the forest fire. She then opened the door to see the family huddled inside.

"God damn! You had a truck, a road, and a radio. Did you not see the forest fire coming? What the fuck is wrong with you people? I can't enjoy a God damn forest fire without some idiot needing me to rescue them. You guys better get your shit together," Kara lectured them and flew off.

* * *

Kara strolled with Alex through Metropolis on their way to a coffee shop. Alex was reading a news article from her smartphone on the fire. "So, where did you put them?" Alex wondered as the article didn't say.

"On the top of a mountain without a truck, radio, or map. That will teach them to ruin my camping," Kara said.

"You know, you could have ended that forest fire with your frost breath," Alex pointed out.

"I could have," Kara agreed.

The two entered the coffee shop with Kara looking to pick up her boss' latte. "Is Ms. Grant's latte ready?" Kara asked the workers behind the counter.

"Not yet," one of them said.

"Why the fuck not?" Kara asked in a low demonic voice.

"You work for Cat Grant? I'm sorry," a blond-haired man dressed in black said with a snarky tone.

"I know, right?" Kara sighed as she waited for her latte to get done.

"I hear she's a piece of work," the strange man said.

"A reputation she proudly fosters," Kara replied diplomatically.

"Is she really as horrible as everyone says she is?" he asked.

"You trying to get me fired?" Kara asked him. "And to answer your question: yes."

"I heard she breathes fire, eats babies," he went on.

"No, that's what I do," Kara said half-jokingly.

"Well, she's very lucky to have you," the man said.

"And lucky to have had you," Kara replied.

"Say what?" the man suddenly changed his demeanor.

"Adam Foster, we finally meet," Kara smiled.

"You know who I am?" Adam questioned.

"Did you think me going to the worst coffee shop in all of Metropolis was a coincidence? I've been stalking you ever since you got here," Kara revealed.

"That's unsettling," Adam said disturbed.

"Not too flirty now, are you," Kara mocked.

"I think your latte is ready," Alex reminded her.

"I have to go," a freaked-out Adam retreated.

Kara ignored him as he rushed out. It made the chase all that more interesting when they run. Alex noticed CNN was on about a certain senator visiting Metropolis for an anti-alien rally. "Such bigotry," Alex shook her head.

"You do realize we kill aliens for a living?" Kara reminded her.

"I have to get back to the DEO. Senator Miranda Crane has just made herself a big target," Alex sighed.

* * *

Kara and Winn awkwardly took the elevator with a bunch of people inside. The two waited for everyone to leave and then Kara pushed the button to stop the elevator from moving. She then aggressively pulled Winn to her and started making out with him.

"Wow, alright," Winn said surprised.

"Take off your clothes," Kara ordered.

"You do know that these elevators have cameras, right?" Winn warned.

"James and I uninstalled them weeks ago. Now, stop being such a pussy," Kara said as she tore his shirt apart.

A few moments later, Kara used her super-speed to get dressed within a second. She pushed the elevator button letting herself out forgetting that Winn was still struggling to get his pants back on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat was having a staff meeting with James and Lucy present. "Miranda Crane is in town. She is a lightning rod for bigots, hippies, and aliens, and yes, that is the order in which I detest them."

"Our top reporter has made the mistake of dumping Catco for a crash grab at Vanity Fair. Lucy, make him wish he was never born," Cat ordered.

"On it," Lucy said without objection.

"Meanwhile, we need someone at the rally. Someone who has photography skills, someone who is familiar with aliens, and someone we can use the race card on when they inevitably get attacked by a protester," Cat said bluntly.

"I can do it," James volunteered.

"Try not to get stopped and frisked this time," Cat told him. "And make sure you get a quote from Miranda Crane that will offend everyone."

"Does it have to be true?" James asked.

"Now, you're beginning to understand," Cat grinned.

Kara followed Cat to her office only to find Adam looking around. "Who is that man?" Cat asked.

"That's your son, Adam," Kara said nonchalantly.

"How the hell?" Cat wondered.

"Sorry to show up while you're working," Adam said awkwardly.

"No, it was an excellent strategy to ambush me at my place at work," Cat complimented. "So, are you okay? Do you need money? Are you homeless? Facing prison?"

"No, none of those things. I just flew into Metropolis for a few days. I got your letter," Adam said taking it out.

"My letter? Right," Cat nodded as the wheels in her brain turned for an answer. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks for reaching out," Adam said putting more salt on the wound.

"There's just so much to say, but mommy is a little busy today," Cat told him.

"No surprise there," Adam smirked.

"Is that sass? I will not tolerate sass in my office," Cat raged.

"I don't give a shit what you tolerate," Adam said darkly as he towered above her.

"What do you want?" Cat glared.

"Dinner tonight," Adam demanded.

"Sure," Cat said meekly.

"Have your cheerleader email me," Adam said as he walked out.

Cat waited for him to be gone. "Kara!" she shouted.

Kara strolled into the office. "What?"

"What have you done?" Cat demanded.

"You've been writing a lot of letters, I found them in your trash can, and I decided to mail them off," Kara said.

"He has more than just this one," Cat said horrified.

"Oh, dozens of them," Kara clarified.

"I put my heart and soul into those letters," Cat said fearfully.

"And they were so beautiful," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"Do you know what this means? That little bastard could sell those letters to TMZ. I am so royally fucked right now," Cat raged.

"Okay, I can fix this. I'll frisk him for any other letters he might have and wipe his memory clean," Kara suggested.

"I would fire you if you weren't the biggest source of revenue for me," Cat said pissed-off.

Kara grinned amused and sat across from Cat as if they were equals. "He's kind of hawt. Like, what if, I had his babies. You would then have super-grand kids," Kara suggested.

"That's horrifying and intriguing at the same time. Are you fucking with me, Kara? I'm in no mood for your jokes," Cat said grumpily.

"I'm being totally serious. I get a piece of your money pie and you get a piece of my overwhelming power," Kara said.

"We negotiating?" Cat wondered.

"Always," Kara replied.

"What if he rejects you?" Cat asked.

"I only need him to impregnate me and then he can piss off," Kara said bluntly.

"I don't like a child raised in that kind of environment. Adam was brought up by just his father. I don't want my grandchildren to be raised by just...you," Cat said condescendingly.

"You want me to make that dinner reservation?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"Why haven't you done it already," Cat snapped.

* * *

At Metropolis City Hall, Senator Miranda Crane spoke to a large group of anti-alien protesters. Many of them were holding derogatory signs of Supergirl. James was mixed into the crowd with his new camera. "Thank you all for coming. Aliens, whether they fly with red capes or not, they are a threat to this country, our freedom, and our lives. Starting today, we need solutions," Sen. Crane said.

Hank and Alex were a distance away from the rally posing as FBI agents. Alex aimed an alien detector on Sen. Crane. "Got nothing. Turns out she's just a bitch," Alex said.

"Try it again," Hank said grumpily.

"We need to know where they live and what they can do. Most importantly, we need to stop them from landing in our country and taking our jobs," Sen. Crane said.

"They took my job!" an angry protester yelled.

"They took your job!" another shouted in support of the first.

They tuk er jawb!" a third said.

"Da durka der!" a fourth one added.

"I say we build a dome over the entire country," Sen. Crane said. "Also, if we continue to pollute and destroy our environment, they will stop coming. If we do not act, monsters will eat your children."

The crowd clapped and hooted enthusiastically. Suddenly, protesters were flung about from an unseen source. A tall large pale-skinned alien went through the crowds slicing and dicing people. Alex and Hank gave horrified looks as the alien created a blood bath.

Alex and Hank chased after the alien with their pistols drawn. Hank and Alex fired on the alien with their pistols but did minimal damage to it. The alien flung a car at them nearly crushing them. Hank fired on the alien as it retreated inside a parking lot.

Meanwhile, James activated his watch signally for Supergirl. What he didn't know was that Kara was already on her way. She slammed down on the pavement and chased after the alien with her super-speed. She found a woman injured and alone on the floor.

"Where did it go?" Kara asked her.

"I don't know. It was just here," the woman said freaked out.

"Like right here?" Kara wondered and then punched through the woman's midsection and out the other side. The alien suddenly morphed back and roared in pain.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara said as she took hold of the alien's neck and snapped it.

"Do you have a visual? Is it down there?" Alex radioed.

"Yep, I got a visual, alright," Kara smirked with the alien dead at her feet.

* * *

An injured and pissed-off Sen. Crane was treated by paramedics on the scene. "Help those that are dying. I'm fine," she said waving them off.

"We need to transport you to our headquarters," Hank said to Sen. Crane. "For your own protection."

"Yeah, sure," she immediately agreed.

"What was that thing?" Alex asked.

"A creature that doesn't leave survivors. We need to move the senator quickly in case there's another one," Hank said.

"Another one?" Alex questioned.

"They're like locusts. Where's there is one there are others," Hank told her.

* * *

Sen. Crane was brought to DEO headquarters, escorted by Hank and Alex with Kara close behind. "You have royally fucked up," she remarked.

"We just killed a dangerous alien with an instant response time, so with all due respect, you can go fuck yourself," Hank told her.

"Careful. The Senate decides your funding," Sen. Crane threatened.

"I don't give a shit. Our existence is classified even to the Senate," Hank replied.

"You're all talk. You let an alien into your front door," Sen. Crane pointed out.

"You better not be referring to me," Kara said annoyed. "I saved your ass."

"For all I know, you staged that little stunt," Sen Crane shot back.

"I don't have that kind of time on my hands," Kara scoffed.

"You aliens are all the same. Disgusting insects from diseased backwater planets, looking to suck our resources dry," she said.

"I'll have you know, I'm the best border patrol agent here. I've killed or imprisoned loads of these aliens you so despise. We're on the same team, the American team," Kara reminded her.

"You're an American, huh? I want to see your birth certificate," Sen. Crane said insultingly.

"I don't have to take this crap. I'm a volunteer. You get that? I don't have to be here. I could have let you and your dumb ass supporters all get slaughtered," Kara argued.

"Enough of this," Hank said ending the argument. "We will make sure there are no others like this one on the planet. We'll keep you updated. In the meantime, I suggest you remain with us."

"Fine," Sen. Crane agreed.

"Escort the senator to her quarters," Hank ordered Alex.

Alex and Kara walked with Sen. Crane to her quarters. "You know, it's not personal. It's just a game. I want to do great things for America, but I can only do that if I am reelected," Sen. Crane said.

"I completely understand. I always justify the means with the ends," Kara said sympathetically. "Which is why I'm putting you in a prison cell."

"What the fuck?" Sen. Crane cried out as Kara rushed her into a cell and closed the door.

Sen. Crane slammed her fists on the glass cell in rage. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara said to her.

Alex stared in horror as Sen. Crane morphed into the same type of alien that had attacked the rally. "This is not the same one, right?"

"Nope, a second one, apparently," Kara said amused as the alien continued to bang on the cell wall.

"What was all that back there then?" Alex asked. "You purposefully brought an alien into our headquarters," she accused.

"Well, now, we have a prisoner we can interrogate. And I'm betting Hank would love to try out some of his enhanced interrogation techniques," Kara smiled.

"Next time, inform me before you do shit like this on your own," Alex said annoyed.

"Free me, you little shit!" the alien shouted at her.

Kara took her stereo remote and pointed it at the ceiling. "Enjoy," she said as Taylor Swift music started playing.

"Look, look what you made me do," Taylor Swift sang. The alien shrieked and screamed as Kara and Alex exited the cell.

* * *

Hank came into the cell and turned off the music. The alien roared and cursed in rage as it saw Hank. "You ready to tell us what the fuck this is?" Alex asked him.

"It's a White Martian," Hank revealed.

"Like you?" Alex wondered.

"Nothing like me. They came from below the surface taking fire from the planet's mantle and burning us all with it," Hank said.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Alex said sympathetically.

"This creature belongs to a race devoted to the mission of killing my kind," Hank said. "There will be others."

"So, that's why it impersonated the senator. It hoped to get to you through the government," Kara realized.

"And you just let it in here. That was risky," Hank said peeved. "White Martians have the same ability to shape-shift and we share a link if I use my true form or if I reach out to it with my mind," Hank explained.

"It sensed me when I used my powers to investigate Maxwell Lord," Hank realized. "It attacked the rally to draw me out."

"And then I killed its ass," Kara finished.

"We don't know how many were at that rally. How quickly can you ID them?" Hank asked Kara.

"Not going to lie, it takes a few seconds to figure it out, and I have to be looking for it," Kara admitted.

Hank turned to the White Martian. "How many more are there?" he asked.

"Eat shit and die!" she spat.

Hank nodded. "Ready to use some of those enhanced interrogation techniques?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Nothing is worse than yours," Hank said and then turned the stereo back on.

"And we are never ever getting back together...," Taylor Swift sang. The White Martian tried to cover its ears and screamed in rage as the three of them left the cell.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into Cat's office with a tablet in her hand. "Your car's out front to take you to dinner with Adam. Apparently, the driver is pissed off you've made him wait an hour."

"You made him wait an hour. You're in charge of my schedule, remember," Cat said crossly.

"Oh, yeah," Kara nodded.

"I've had exclusive interviews with the most powerful and influential people in the world," Cat said reflectively.

"Including me," Kara said proudly.

"I wouldn't call our little chat in the hills a proper interview," Cat said scornfully. "Why do I feel so anxious about this one?"

"Because you ditched him for your career and now your guilty conscience is making you rethink everything you value?" Kara figured.

"I can handle this," Cat said confidently.

"Well, try not to be a bitch like you are with everyone else you interview," Kara told her.

"Well, aren't you getting bolder," Cat glared.

"Just practicing for when you become my mother-in-law," Kara said hopefully.

Cat nearly spit out her wine.

"You know, if I could talk to my mother I'd want her to ask me if I'm happy. Even more, I would want to ask her why she didn't get her ass in the pod with me, maybe warn the planet of its own demise, and not send dozens of criminals after me," Kara said reflectively.

"You know, would she do any of that differently?" Kara added.

"I've handled Putin, Pope Francis, and Taylor Swift. I think I'll take it from here," Cat said dismissively and then noticed Kara's face.

"Did I just trigger you? What? Scared of Russian nukes or eternal damnation?" Cat asked.

"Not really," Kara said honestly.

"Is it...this," Cat said knowingly and then turned the stereo on with her remote. "Are you ready for it?" Taylor Swift sang.

"Please, make it stop," Kara closed her eyes and covered her ears in pain.

"I've finally found your weakness, Kara, and its a hell of a lot cheaper than Kryptonite. Don't fuck with me," Cat warned her and turned the stereo off.

* * *

Cat prattled on about herself with her son Adam at a five-star restaurant. "I'll never forget, I was at a party with Bill Gates, and I told him to make what is now called a smartphone. So, basically, I invented it," Cat said proudly.

"What else did you invent, Cat?" Adam asked.

"I invented you, fucker. Now, call me mom," Cat ordered.

"Oh, shit," Adam changed his tune.

"I want to know more about you or what my private investigators haven't already told me," Cat said.

"I dropped out of Cornell," Adam said lamely.

"Yeah, I already knew that," Cat said disappointed and then prattled on about herself a bit more.

"Did you invite me to dinner to talk about yourself?" Adam asked rhetorically.

"Look, you little shit, I created a media empire that has created thousands of jobs and billions in revenue. You're a college drop out with no prospects. Obviously, you inherited failure from your father. Now, I'm willing to overlook your inadequacies and get you a job as a janitor in one of my buildings," Cat offered.

"Wow, just wow," Adam said stunned."I came here to hear you say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry I wasn't in your life and that you're a failure because of it," Cat said sincerely.

"Fuck me, right? This was not what I expected," Adam admitted.

"You expected crocodile tears and a dozen apologies said a dozen different ways," Cat mocked. "You know what, I was just about to give you over to my secretary, but I don't even think you're good enough for her."

"What the fuck?" Adam wondered if he heard correctly.

"I want grandchildren, Adam. You know that Carter is too young. I need your seed," Cat said wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'm good now. Thanks for dinner," Adam said thoroughly freaked out and left.

Cat frowned at her glass of wine. "I hate drinking alone."

"And you don't have to," Kara said taking a seat.

"How? When? Why?" Cat questioned.

"I overheard the whole thing. I noted you were being sweeter than usual but just not enough to get across the goal line," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara," Cat glared as she drank her glass.

Kara poured her another glass and then her own. "We can still win him over. I'll fix this."

* * *

Kara came into the office completely shit-faced and found James looking over some photos. "Hey, are you okay?" James asked concerned.

"Never better," Kara said barely able to stand. She then noticed all of Jame's pictures of the White Martian slaughtering people in graphic detail. "I think I am going to hurl," Kara said as she made use of a trash can.

"You're cleaning that up," James said annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be with Lucy right now," Kara asked him.

"I told her I would be coming home late," James smiled.

"Nice," Kara nodded.

"I noticed something a little odd," James said as he looked over the negatives on a photo. The computer showed a picture of the White Martian's eyes glowing white.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Well, look at this," James said showing her a photo of Sen. Crane with glowing white eyes.

"Yeah, that's old news. I have the thing in a cell right now," Kara said bored.

"This photo was taken an hour after the massacre," James said.

Kara narrowed her eyes as she thought really hard about this. "So, what you're saying is...," Kara said attempting to figure it out.

"There's another one out there impersonating the senator," James concluded.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Kara said nodding her head drunkenly.

"We need to do something," James said.

"We need to get out of these clothes. It is so hot in this room," Kara said taking off her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse.

"Okay, but after this, we tell someone," James said to her.

"Oh, we're going to be at this for a while," Kara said pouncing on James.

* * *

At the DEO, a security guard came in to look after the White Martian prisoner. Instead, he found a little girl screaming and crying. "What the hell?" he wondered.

"Please, let me out," the girl pleaded.

"Yeah, sure," the guard said and opened the cell.

The girl immediately morphed into a White Martian and slaughtered the guard with her claws. She then ran amok inside the DEO killing anyone that got in her way. DEO security fired on her with no effect. She splashed some of them with acid breath. She finally made her way to the command room as Alex pursued her. Alex fired multiple times into the alien without effect. Suddenly, a white beam sliced through the alien's chest killing her.

Kara suddenly hit the floor completely wasted. "Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked fearing she had been hurt in the fight.

"Never better," Kara said. "Could you not have had an emergency while I was having fun with James?"

"Why are you with James? He's with Lucy and you're with Winn," Alex said to her.

"Oops," Kara said immaturely. "We somehow got each other mixed up."

"What's wrong with you, Kara?" Alex asked her concerned.

"I was trying to be a good assistant to my lonely miserable boss," Kara said.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself?" Alex asked.

"Why do I feel so unfulfilled?" Kara said tearfully.

"Clean this mess up. Alex, come with me. I need to explain my whole backstory to you," Hank ordered.

Kara eyed Alex and Hank leaving. Using her X-ray vision, she could see them talking through multiple walls and hallways away from her. With her super-hearing, she could hear what they were saying. A medic came up to Kara. "Do you need help?" he asked her.

Kara got back to her feet. "I'm not the one that needs help."

* * *

Kara downed a lot of coffee, took a shower, and went to Adam's hotel finding him entering the lobby. "What are you doing here?" he asked slightly alarmed.

"It's about your mother," Kara said.

"You here to drop off the apology check?" he asked bitterly.

"That's a good one. No, but how did you know that's one of my responsibilities?" Kara wondered.

"My mother always throws money at problems, never the personal touch," he said.

"Look, your mother is distraught and it's a real buzzkill at the office," Kara said honestly.

"She did fine for twenty-five years without me," Adam continued the bitter-train.

"I know you think your mom is this heartless, narcissistic monster...," Kara began.

"Your words," Adam pointed out.

"That's good, you got a good wit there," Kara said impressed. "Deep down, she's an inspiring person. A true hero," Kara said.

"Yeah, that's bullshit," Adam rejected.

"Sometimes being a hero means making sacrifices and unfortunately for you that sacrifice was you," Kara said bluntly.

"This isn't making me feel better," Adam said. "Let me guess, you wrote the letter."

"I licked the stamp," Kara said brightly.

"If I hang out with my mom, that means I get to hang out with you more, right?. I mean, you're always with her," Adam assumed.

"I suppose," Kara said not sure where he was going with this.

"You know what, fuck this," Adam said about to leave the hotel for good.

Kara stepped in front of him. "Okay, I would prefer it if my boss was less of a bitch, so I need you to play ball."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Adam said dismissively.

Kara took off her glasses. "What do you see?"

Adam stared at her. "No fucking way!" he realized.

Kara quickly put her glasses back on. "Keep it down, alright. Either you come back with me to see your mom, or I break your legs."

"Yes, ma'am," Adam quickly agreed.

* * *

Kara, Adam, and Cat met up at a table at an expensive restaurant. "Just so you know, I'm here against my will," Adam said.

"Adam, you're going to find that eventually I always get what I want," Cat told him.

"Except at custody trials," Adam shot back.

"Oh, burn," Kara said taking a notebook out to tally up scores between them.

"You know what I regret, not having a picture that you had drawn on my fridge," Cat admitted.

Adam took out a crayon and started making a crude drawing of a family with an "X" through the mother figure. "Well, here you go," he said handing her the picture.

"It looks like crap. Motherhood truly is overrated," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Let's try to be more constructive," Kara advised them.

"I never got to tell you stories. I never got to tell you not to be afraid of the world. And I never got to tell you how amazing I think you are," Cat lied.

"Yeah, that's bullshit," Adam doubted. "You didn't want me."

"I never realized the mistake I made with you until I had Carter. With him, I was able to do all the things I couldn't with you. It was at that moment that I truly realized I had fucked up," Cat said sincerely.

"It's going to take time for things to get better between us. I'll stick around if I can have your hawt secretary," Adam said.

"Done," Cat said quickly.

"Wait...what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"No having sex with her. I don't want you repeating my mistake," Cat said bluntly.

"So, I'm a mistake now," Adam said offended.

Kara eased out of the conversation and discreetly exited the restaurant while the two continued to fight.

Kara stepped outside and received a call from James. "You're not going to believe this but I found the president's eyes glowing," James said urgently.

"Which president?" Kara wondered.

"Kara, this isn't the time to fuck around. An alien is impersonating the president," James told her.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Hank and Alex went into the sewers to track down a White Martian. They ended up finding the long-lost senator but Alex was captured. Hank used his telepathic link with the White Martian to communicate with her. "This ends tonight," Hank told her.

"The desert then. It reminds me of home. Come, so I can water the ground with your blood," the White Martian said.

Kara flew to Washington DC and drilled a hole through the ceiling allowing her inside the oval office. Secret Service immediately fired upon her. "Yeah, that isn't going to work," Kara said condescendingly as the bullets bounced off her.

The Secret Service attempted to get the president out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" Kara asked as she knocked them out.

Kara took hold of the president and used her X-ray vision. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara nodded.

The president quickly morphed into a White Martian and tried to escape. Kara kept her grip on the alien as it thrashed about. "Tell me where the president is and I'll let you live," Kara said to him.

"In the sewers directly under us," he said.

Kara used her X-ray vision straight down into the sewer system and found a human alive down there. "I think he's telling the truth," Kara said to the remaining Secret Service agents.

Kara waited a few moments for verification. "It's too late. I've already sent the order to kill the Green Martian in the desert," the White Martian sneered.

"Oh really?" Kara considered.

"We got him," the Secret Service radioed in.

Kara's eyes glowed red for a killer strike. "You said you would let me live," the White Martian protested.

"I lied," Kara shrugged and blasted his head off.

Meanwhile, a squadron of fighter jets was on its way to take out J'onn. Kara took off and flew at several Mach speeds to get there in time. She used her X-ray vision on all of the pilots and found one to be a White Martian. "Shit," she realized.

Using her heat vision, she blasted the fighter out of the sky and then punched the White Martian pilot in mid-air blasting him to pieces. The other fighters immediately targeted Kara. "Stand down," their radios told them. The fighters dispersed as the real president took charge.

Hank ventured out to the spot where the White Martian had told him. "Is this what you wanted?" Whitey asked him.

"Run," Alex said even as she was tied up on the ground.

"This is between you and me," Hank told Whitey.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving up my hostage that easily," Whitey said obviously. "I'm going to cook you the same way I cook my frogs."

"Kill me then," Hank said kneeling on the ground and exposing his neck.

Whitey transformed into the White Martian and extended her claws for the kill. "Finally, the last Green Martian dies," Whitey said as she got ready to swing a killer strike.

Just as planned, Kara swooped in and punched Whitey across the field. Hank turned into J'onn and the real fight began as all three took to the air. J'onn fought Whitey evenly while Kara watched on. "You going to help him?" Alex asked.

"Nah, he's fighting for the honor of his people," Kara said as the two punched one another in the air.

J'onn managed to break Whitey's arm. She merely tore it off and to J'onn's horror quickly regenerated it. She then began to win as she aggressively clawed through J'onn's armor. J'onn began to lose strength as he was being pummeled. "Like a hero," Kara smirked.

"Help him already," Alex shouted at her.

"Oh, fine," Kara rolled her eyes. Within a split second, she got in between Whitey and the injured J'onn. She bitch-slapped Whitey to the ground stunning her.

Kara landed and blasted Whitey with frost breath. "I can live in the cold," Whitey said referring to the coldness of Mars.

"But not absolute zero," Kara smirked as she froze a leg and an arm. She then clapped her hands shock-wave blasting the frozen limbs to shards.

Whitey regenerated the limbs only for Kara to blast another set of limbs with frost breath and blast them off with a clap of her hands. Whitey screamed in rage and pain as she continued to regenerate her lost limbs. Finally, Whitey became too tired to resist.

"I didn't think you would be the type to inflict pain for pain sake," Whitey hissed. "We have much in common."

"Maybe, you're right," Kara said unconcernedly. "I'm doing this so my friend doesn't have to. You see, I can do the things that no one else can or should. I can take on all of that guilt and shame because I don't give a fuck," Kara said to her.

Whitey glared angrily at Kara and went for a final attack. "Yeah, no," Kara said firing on her with heat vision. Whitey was instantly in flames.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Kara said as Whitey was subdued by the fire. Kara fired at the surrounding grounds creating a firestorm around them.

After watching Whitey scream and crawl in the fire, Kara clapped her hands again killing the fire instantly. J'onn landed and took out a knife. "You know, I was thinking. If we just imprison her, thousands, maybe even millions of her kind might come flocking," Kara said.

"That's why I have to kill her now before she calls them," J'onn said seriously.

"Let them come. We can kill them all in a righteous crusade. You, J'onn, can be the one that ends them forever. Isn't that true revenge? Isn't that what your people would want you to do?" Kara asked.

J'onn hesitated with knife in hand. "Promise me, when the time comes, you will not hold back."

"I promise," Kara smiled at the thought of it.

Hank placed metal handcuffs on Whitey. "You're the bait now," he told her.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Hank met up with Alex and Kara. "Good work, team. Alex, perfect bait as always," Hank complimented.

"I don't agree with this plan to use her to call the others here. Many human lives could be killed in the crossfire," Alex said reasonably.

"Yeah, well, this is personal, so I don't give a shit about that," Hank said grumpily. "I lost my wife and two daughters in the fire they created. Fuck'em," Hank said.

"I see what's going on. You see the two of us as your adopted daughters," Kara realized.

"I see you as employees that can be fired at any time," Hank corrected.

"Love you, too," Alex muttered.

"Now, get back to work," Hank ordered.

* * *

Senator Crane took to the mic at a press conference. "For an extended period of time, I was impersonated by an alien. Everything I said that was bigoted towards aliens was made by that alien. Supergirl is a true American hero," she said.

"This is such bullshit," James rolled his eyes as he watched TV in the Catco office.

"I know, right, but damn it, I'll take it," Kara said. She then noticed Adam in Cat's office again.

"Kara, I'll be in my office. Escort my son out, please," Cat said politely.

"So, is it Ker-ah or Kar-a?" Adam asked curiously.

"She only calls me that because in Japanese "Kira" means killer," Kara explained.

"So...are you like...a killer?" Adam asked awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, every other day," Kara said seriously.

"That's so cool. You have nice hair by the way," he complimented.

"I know," Kara agreed.

"So, I want to thank you for what you did. I'm really glad I got to see my mom," Adam said sincerely.

"Why? I don't get it," Kara said honestly.

"Well, because I've never met someone who could talk so much shit as well as she can. I was just blown away," Adam said.

"If you're a glutton for punishment, you can always hang around me," Kara suggested.

"You want to talk shit at a Korean BBQ?" Adam asked.

"Absolutely," Kara instantly agreed.

Adam smiled and awkwardly took off. Cat and Kara eyed him as he left. "This plan of yours might actually work," Cat said ambitiously.

"Of course it will, master," Kara replied.

* * *

At Kara's apartment, Alex and Kara ate ice cream while watching TV. "Good thing I can't get fat," Kara said cheerfully as she finished her ice cream.

Alex paused and shook her head. "You implying I could."

"I didn't say any such thing," Kara replied.

"Talking shit already, huh? Well, at least I'm not throwing cars into the sea," Alex said as she watched TV.

"Wait, this is live, right?" Kara wondered.

"Oh, shit, it is," Alex realized. "Is this one of your illusion powers?"

"Err...no. My illusions can't pick up cars and throw them into the water," Kara said obviously.

"So, who the fuck is that?" Alex asked.

"A cos-player?" Kara figured.

"Kara, we have another problem on our hands: you," Alex sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I wrote this chapter, I was unaware that Blake Jenner(Adam) abused Melissa Benoist(Kara) leading to their divorce. It makes re-watching these two episodes uncomfortable, to say the least. I want to make it clear the author does not endorse the harmful and unhealthy ways characters in Adventures go about their relationships. These chapters are meant to entertain and to show what not to do.


	12. Bizarro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizarro threatens Kara's reputation and those close to her as she tries to keep her relationship with Adam from falling apart.

Hank, Alex, and Kara watched the video screen of a recording of Supergirl throwing a car off a bridge into the water. "Not one of your greatest hits," Hank chided.

"Oh, fuck you," Kara shot back.

"I sent a team to scan the area. No signs of alien activity, so we can rule out shape-shifter," Alex said.

"I bet she's a clone," Kara figured.

"Unlikely, even if someone had taken your DNA when you came out as Supergirl, the embryo would still be in gestation," Alex reasoned.

"Unless they're using accelerated growth," Kara considered.

"That's sci-fi bullshit," Alex doubted. "When you went into Maxwell's lab, was the woman you saw a clone?"

"You blonds all look alike to me," Hank shook his head. "She was comatose. It would take a miracle to get her to even partial consciousness."

"Are you sure?" Kara doubted.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Hank replied.

* * *

Kara entered the Catco office and walked up to a shell-shocked Winn. "Ms. Grant scheduled a content meeting in her office, but after that, we need to meet if you know what I mean," Kara told him.

"Is this about the truck you threw into a mountain?" Winn asked curiously.

Kara looked up at the TV screens of the news footage of it. "Holy shit," Kara smiled amused. "I didn't do it. It was my clone."

"Oh, alright," Winn said, nodding his head skeptically.

Cat entered the office carrying her own latte. "Wow, Ms. Grant, you managed to get your own latte all on your own," Kara complimented.

"My office, now," Cat raged.

Kara entered the office and closed the door behind her. "Was it you?" Cat asked suspiciously.

"No, it was my clone," Kara said.

"Bullshit," Cat doubted.

"I have an alibi. I was with my sister eating ice cream and pizza at my own apartment when it happened," Kara excused.

"Your government agent sister is not a reliable witness. What about the truck you threw into a mountain?" Cat asked.

"I was in a super-secret underground government headquarters when that happened," Kara explained.

"You are so fucked," Cat shook her head.

"Look, who gives a shit, alright? It's not like anyone can arrest me," Kara downplayed.

"Kara, you're either a hero or a villain. I can't have someone that's a little of both. It ruins my narrative," Cat told her.

"Alright, I'll go total villain and start killing people for no reason just so your magazines get bought," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to be the mother-in-law to a supervillain. The public already thinks I'm evil as it is," Cat said.

"That's fair," Kara allowed.

"Kill this fake and make sure it's on camera," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara entered the secret office with James and Winn. "I need all the information you can dig up on Adam Foster," Kara said.

"Wait...who?" Winn wondered.

"He's Cat Grant's son. I'm going on a date with him, tonight," Kara said.

"Wait, I thought we were together," Winn said confused.

"And we are," Kara assured him.

"But you just had sex with me the other night," James brought up.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"So, you're going on a date with Adam and you're having sex with James, but we're still together?" Winn asked confused.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Kara asked.

"That isn't how relationships work," James said delicately.

"Is cheating on Lucy how relationships work?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Well, no," James said awkwardly. "You were drunk," he excused himself.

"Shouldn't the excuse be the other way around?" Kara questioned.

"Look, I'm not perfect but I'm trying," James said honestly.

"Is it okay for me to sleep with girls on the side?" Winn wondered.

"As if," Kara doubted.

"Okay, I feel we need some boundaries here. I'll do my part by not having sex with Kara," James offered.

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy," Kara objected.

"Kara, relationships are meant to be exclusive," Winn tried to explain.

"I'll give you my sister. God knows she hasn't got any in years," Kara offered.

"I don't think we're getting through," James said to Winn.

"Look, if you don't want me going on a date with Adam, find some dirt on him," Kara said simply.

"And what about your clone?" James asked.

"I need you to photograph it when I kill her ass," Kara smiled.

* * *

"So, apparently my mom got us a table at Mario Batali's new restaurant," Adam said as the two of them sat at a bar over drinks.

"No, she didn't. I did," Kara corrected.

"But under my mom's name, right?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah," Kara admitted.

"Not even you, with all your powers, can get yourself a table on your own," Adam shook his head.

"I can destroy that restaurant with my eyes," Kara pointed out.

"Like you're doing to the tramway?" Adam asked looking up at the TV.

Kara glanced up and then took a sip of her wine. "Yeah, like that," Kara agreed.

"Can you be in two different places at once?" Adam wondered.

"No, that's just my clone," Kara said sheepishly.

"If I get you, do I get her as well like a package deal?" Adam joked.

"Oh, behave, but that does sound pretty hawt now that I think about it," Kara smiled.

"So, you going to save the day or not?" Adam asked.

"Maybe after I finish this drink," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You're not like other superheroes. You truly don't give a shit," Adam said thoughtfully.

"Adam, if we were together for realz, I would be gone all the time, saving people or killing people. You would become a target for all those who hate me," Kara said seriously.

"And I'm okay with that," Adam said sincerely.

"Then you'll be okay if I ditch you now," Kara said downing her drink and taking off.

"Sure, I guess," Adam said lamely as Kara took off.

* * *

Kara flew off to get to the tramway car. It was currently dangling as the cable was ready to snap. Kara came up to the window. "I got this," she told the panicked people.

Getting on top of the car, she suddenly saw her double flying around her. "There you are," Kara smiled realizing the people below her had been excellent bait.

The clone floated near Kara as if analyzing her. Kara scanned the clone with her X-ray vision but was blocked out. "Did someone send you? Who are you working for?" Kara asked.

The clone didn't reply back. "I bet it was Maxwell," Kara smirked.

"We kill Supergirl," the clone said menacingly.

"Oh, really?" Kara said not intimidated in the slightest.

The two fought to a draw on top of the car. Eventually, the car detached from the cable and went straight down towards the water. "You going to get that?" Kara asked the clone.

The clone hesitated but then dived down to get the car. She lifted up and carried it over to shore. Kara watched in fascination as her clone saved the people. "I'll be damned," Kara said amused and flew off towards the DEO.

* * *

At the DEO, analysts looked at the footage of the two of them. "She's as strong as me...like on a really bad day. She has all my powers," Kara said to Hank and Alex.

"She even talks like you," Alex added.

"Fuck you, Alex," Kara said annoyed.

"Red Tornado was designed to mimic your fighting style," Hank brought up.

"She's not an android. She can block my X-ray vision. Only a Kryptonian can do that," Kara said skeptically.

"Or an android encased in lead," Hank suggested.

"The only way to know for sure is to tear her apart," Kara said darkly.

"You're comfortable killing something that looks exactly like you?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Its actually therapeutic," Kara assured her.

"The good news is that if she is you, we can kill her using your same weakness," Alex said.

"How am I supposed to kill her with Kryptonite?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, just maybe, someone else might get a chance to kill the bad guy," Alex said bitterly.

"Oh, I see what's going on. You want to kill my clone that looks exactly like me," Kara accused.

"As you said, it's therapeutic," Alex reminded her.

* * *

Adam and Cat walked into the Catco office. "She bailed on our date to save people," Adam said Cat.

"And how does that make you feel?" Cat asked condescendingly.

"It makes me feel aroused. She's out there putting other people first," Adam said impressed.

"I report on Supergirl every day. She doesn't save people. She kills them for kicks and giggles," Cat told him as they entered her office.

"That's even more hawt," Adam said smiling.

Kara strolled into the office and saw the two of them together. "So...you didn't call me back," Adam said to Kara.

"Uh-huh," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Kara, you need to treat Adam like he's a fellow co-worker," Cat lectured.

"You mean like shit?" Kara questioned.

Cat smiled in spite of herself. "You owe me another date," Adam said to Kara.

"As long as you pay," Kara smiled back.

"Hell, it's not my money," Adam shrugged and gave Kara an awkward hug.

Cat eyed Adam as he left. "Have you two not even kissed, yet?" Cat asked Kara.

"Not on the first date," Kara said obviously.

"You fucked James on your first date, if I recall," Cat reminded her.

"I was busy. I had to fight my clone," Kara excused.

"I'm naming her Bizarro," Cat said of the clone.

"You can't name my clone. That's my clone," Kara argued. "I was going to name her Linda."

"No, I'm sick of people with names starting with L. There's Lois, Lucy, Lana, and now Linda? When you own your own media corporation you can start naming super villains," Cat said.

"Whatever, I'm going to kill her in a few days anyway," Kara shrugged.

"That's the spirit," Cat said pleased.

* * *

Kara stepped into the secret room where Winn and James were goofing off on unrelated projects. "I found our Jane Doe. She was a comatose patient that was transferred to Prometheus Genetics owned by Maxwell Lord," Winn discovered.

"So, Maxwell gave her plastic surgery to look just like you and then gave her superpowers," James figured.

"So, it would seem," Winn said. "There are six other girls collected by Prometheus. Maybe, it took him seven tries to get it right."

"Or, there are seven total Bizarros," Kara said hopefully.

"Why are you not concerned? They all have your powers?" James asked.

"Just because they have the same kinds of powers as me doesn't mean they're at the same level as me," Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Alex gave Maxwell a visit at his office. "It's you. It's always been you," she accused.

"What the fuck did I do wrong this time?" Maxwell asked dumbfounded.

"I know about the girls, Max. The comatose ones you've kept away at Prometheus Genetics," Alex revealed.

"Those women were brain dead, zero chance of recovery, with signed release forms from their parents," Maxwell said.

"You treated them like guinea pigs," Alex accused.

"Or gave them a chance to live," Maxwell argued.

"One of your girls escaped and has Supergirl's powers," Alex said confidentially.

"How could you possibly know that?" Maxwell challenged.

"Where are all the girls then?" Alex asked.

"Sleeping comfortably," Maxwell replied.

"If I search Prometheus Genetics, will I find them all sleeping as you say?" Alex asked skeptically.

"You'll need a search warrant for that," Maxwell said.

"I'll get it," Alex promised.

"Good," Maxwell replied.

"Alright then," Alex said awkwardly.

"Let's go on a date again, Alex, but this time bring your sister, Kara Danvers, with you," Maxwell said knowingly.

Alex froze at that for a second and went out the door.

* * *

James poured Winn a drink at the office. "How do you feel about drowning our sorrows?" James asked.

"I know what my sorrows are," Winn said pathetically. "What's yours?"

"I only got one girl. That's pretty bad for me," James admitted.

"This isn't making me feel better," Winn said and downed his drink hoping it would make him feel better.

"Do you think you could help me get back with Kara?" James asked.

"You want me...to help you take back my current girlfriend for you while you already have another girl of your own?" Winn asked incredulously.

"Yeah," James confirmed.

"You're an ass," Winn told him.

"Alright, I deserve that," James smiled and clinked glasses with Winn.

* * *

Kara walked with Adam through the park at night. "Working with your mom has its ups and downs," Kara admitted. "But it's good for me. It makes me feel like I belong, less alien."

"I wish I could relate. I've never worked a day in my life, never had a boss," Adam said.

"That sounds nice in a way," Kara allowed.

"Come away with me," Adam suggested.

"Say what?" Kara wondered.

"I get an allowance every month that's actually quite generous. You could be with me as we travel the world and go on adventures. Quit this lame-ass job and my bitch mother and come with me," Adam offered.

"Don't you think that maybe someday your mother might cut you off?" Kara asked.

"Not a chance. The day she cuts me off, I got to all the tabloids and cash in on a very juicy scandal. You see, I'm not supposed to exist," Adam revealed.

"You're blackmailing your mom," Kara realized.

"She ditched me. My father was dumped by her and never recovered. He raised me alone. I don't feel guilty at all," Adam said.

"So, you're just going to chill out your entire life?" Kara asked.

"Basically, yeah," Adam nodded.

"Well, you listen good, Adam. You...," Kara said as she was suddenly swiped away into the air.

"I'm listening," Adam said as he no longer heard her.

Bizarro took Kara away from the city and flung her down to the ground. Kara lost her glasses and her pink jacket was ruined as she impacted the ground. "Really awful timing. Can we do this some other time?" Kara asked her.

Bizarro gave Kara an odd look and fired her cold vision at her. Kara immediately fired her heat vision. The two beams hit in the middle. The beams went back-and-forth until both stopped. "Alright, let's see what else you can do," Kara said.

Bizarro rose up and breathed fire on her. Kara met the fire with her own frost breath. "So, basically the inverse of my powers," Kara realized.

Bizarro flew in for an attack. Kara held her at bay planting her feet firmly on the ground. DEO troops arrived in Humvees with 50 Cal. machine guns ready. Kara punched Bizarro so hard that the shock wave sent Alex to the ground. Bizarro backed away hurt from the punch.

"Fire!" Alex shouted to her men.

The Humvees fired 50 Cal. Kryptonite bullets at Bizarro with each of them bouncing off her. With each bounce, there was a flash of green light. Bizarro's face became gray, her eyes turned black, and her skin began to crack. Kara watched as the DEO continued to fire on Bizarro who was now gleefully absorbing the Kryptonite energy.

"I have a theory that you're actually making her stronger," Kara said to Alex.

"You think so?" Alex wondered.

"By all means, continue," Kara said casually.

"Cease fire!" Alex shouted as Bizarro grew stronger.

"Hate you!" Bizarro shouted as she took off into the air.

"Rage-quitting I see," Kara smirked and then suddenly collapsed as the Kryptonite ammunition started to affect her.

* * *

Kara was pissed-off as she entered the DEO with Alex. "I could have killed her," Kara said.

"I was just trying to protect you," Alex said lamely.

"You were trying to get your own kill," Kara assumed.

"Not everyone is about keeping score," Alex said scornfully.

"Well, we can assume that whoever ordered Bizarro to attack me knows my true identity," Kara said annoyed.

"It has to be Maxwell," Alex said confidently.

"I think I need to end our little game before he actually manages to inconvenience me," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Your little game?" Alex questioned.

Kara and Alex came into the lab where Hank was at. "Where's Bizarro?" Hank asked.

"Things went to shit out there," Alex reported. "She apparently grows stronger with Kryptonite."

"Stronger is a relative term. I can still kick her ass," Kara said confidently.

"Neutralize the threat," Hank ordered. "In the meantime, I'll have the lab reverse engineer the chemical compound to our synthetic Kryptonite. If its atomic structure is making Bizarro stronger, reversing its ionic charge should have the opposite effect," Hank said.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara admitted.

"I agree. That sounds like bullshit," Alex said skeptically.

"I don't give a fuck what you two think. Make it happen," Hank ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the two girls said together.

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" Hank asked.

"Err...no," Kara and Alex said together.

"You see that: that's bullshit," Hank pointed out.

* * *

Kara looked like hell as she reentered the office. "I saw what you did on the news. That was badass," Adam complimented.

"Thanks," Kara gushed. "Can I talk to Adam alone?" Kara requested.

"Use my balcony, knock yourself out," Cat allowed.

Kara rolled her eyes and took Adam aside outside. "I can't just leave with you. I love this job, my co-workers, and my sister in that order."

"I see," Adam said disappointed. "You're Supergirl. You can do whatever you want. You can topple world governments, take anything you want, do whatever you want," Adam pointed out. "You could even create a one-world government under you."

"Like that could ever happen," Kara said skeptically.

"You're more than some office secretary," Adam told her.

"Adam, my power is so beyond anyone else that if I were to ever feel I could do whatever I wanted the planet would be destroyed. The only thing that keeps the Earth and its people safe, from me, is for me to not give a shit. That's the responsibility of having great power. Everyone says that if you have great power, you should do more. But I believe that the greater your power, the greater the possibility of corruption," Kara said.

"That kind of makes sense, I guess," Adam allowed. "But you don't have to use your powers with me."

"Look, my parents abandoned me to this planet. I won't abandon those close to me. This job gives me news updates as they happen. I'm sure you can find some other dumb blond you can go hiking with," Kara told him.

"Wow, can I get a goodbye kiss to forget my sorrow?" Adam asked depressed.

Kara nodded and gave Adam a kiss erasing his memory of her. Adam stared at her blankly. "Who are you? You're hawt," Adam smiled.

"I know," Kara said sadly.

* * *

Alex barged into Maxwell's office with two DEO thugs. "Agent Danvers, or whatever you call yourself, I'm growing tired of these unannounced visits," Maxwell said from his chair.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Alex said as she motioned for her two thugs to get closer to Maxwell.

"What the hell is going on? You arresting me? On what charge?" Maxwell demanded.

"I'm from an extra-legal enforcement government agency. The type of agency you rant against on Facebook. I'm taking you in where I'm going to detain you indefinitely," Alex revealed.

"Shady as fuck," Maxwell remarked.

"Tell me where Bizarro is or my two thugs are going to beat your ass," Alex threatened.

"I have no idea," Maxwell lied.

"I hoped you would say that," Alex smiled and then motioned for her two thugs to kick the shit out of Maxwell.

* * *

James was having a smoke on the balcony when Bizarro landed near him. "Oh shit," James realized upon seeing her face.

Bizarro advanced on him to kidnap him. "Can I at least finish this?" James asked as he continued to smoke.

Bizarro waited patiently as James took his sweet time. He went for his watch to alert Kara but was suddenly swiped away into the air.

* * *

Maxwell was taken to the DEO with a hood over his head. "Take him to cell 19," Alex ordered her thugs. Maxwell was taken away with his hood still on, so he wouldn't see the super-classified equipment at the DEO command center.

Hank gave the hooded Maxwell and odd look as he walked up to Alex. "What the hell is this?"

"He went against the family," Alex said raising her hand for emphasis.

"We're not the mob," Hank corrected.

"We can be whoever we want to be, Hank. You're an alien refugee in charge of a shady secret government organization. Let's do some shady shit, already. We can make things the way we want them to be," Alex said.

"I don't like things that are different," Hank said stubbornly.

"Look, if he becomes dangerous we just have Kara kiss him," Alex said nonchalantly.

"I don't know who's more dangerous: you or your sister," Hank said irritably.

"Thanks, boss," Alex smiled.

* * *

Bizarro waited around with James chained up. Awaking, James found his broken watch on the floor. "Damn, my Rolex," James sighed. He worked his foot over to the watch, so he could call Kara.

"No move," Bizarro ordered him.

"Okay, why did you bring me here?" James asked.

"Supergirl loves you," Bizarro revealed.

"Love is too strong a word for it," James rolled his eyes.

"She is a part of me. I feel the way she feels," Bizarro said.

"That's not how genetics works," James said skeptically. "Why don't you come closer, so I can get a good look at you."

"No, ugly," Bizarro said sadly.

"Nah, I'd still do you," James smiled.

"Really?" Bizarro said as she entered the light.

"Holy fuck!" James said as he saw her zombie-looking face.

"You see!" Bizarro said ashamed.

"Look, I am a master at photoshop. I can make you look pretty again," James told her.

"But would you ever love me?" Bizarro asked.

"Well...as long as I put a paper bag over your head, I'd still do you," James said.

"I want more than just sex. I want to be kissed. I want to be hugged," Bizarro said.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," James shook his head. He then reached out with his boot and hit the watch activating the homing beacon for Kara.

Bizarro saw what he did and started breathing fire at him. "Oh God!" he screamed as Bizarro made him do the twist.

* * *

Kara heard the signal with her super-hearing. "It's James. Bizarro has him."

"Hmm," Alex shrugged as she continued her work.

"Can we hurry this up?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. God forbid your fuck-buddy gets killed," Alex rolled her eyes.

"What if she's having sex with him?" Kara wondered becoming jealous.

"The compound is ready," Hank interrupted their girl-talk. "The exact molecular opposite to green Kryptonite."

"Why is it blue?" Kara asked.

"It's not really blue. I just dyed it blue to avoid confusion," Alex said obviously.

"It's neat you have that kind of time on your hands," Kara said impatiently.

"Just get her into position, so I can take the shot," Alex said dangerously.

* * *

Kara dropped into the warehouse adjacent to the nuclear plant. "I kill Supergirl," Bizarro growled.

"You wish," Kara smirked amused.

Kara unleashed her frost breath as Bizarro breathed fire. The two beams met in the middle neutralizing the other. The two got closer to each other until Kara kicked Bizarro away. Bizarro quickly recovered and tried to punch Kara missing each time. Kara easily dodged all of her attacks. Kara then punched her to the face and then kicked her out the window.

Bizzaro quickly returned flying at Kara. She continued to dodge or block all of Bizarro's attacks. Bizarro finally put Kara in a wrestling hold. Their feet cracked the concrete floor. Kara then easily pulled Bizarro's arms away from her and punched her so hard it rattled the warehouse.

Bizarro fell to the floor devastated. "How?" she wondered.

"There's more to me than my genetics. You've been exposed to solar radiation for only a few months. Your cells haven't absorbed nearly enough radiation to reach my power," Kara explained.

"In time, I could be as strong as you," Bizarro said hopefully.

"No," Kara shook her head. "My pod orbited close to the sun for thirty years. I absorbed more radiation in a day than my cousin received in his entire lifetime. No amount of training or time could close the gap between us," Kara told her.

Bizarro's face continued to gray and crack as she exerted herself. "I hurt. Kill me," Bizarro pleaded.

Alex arrived on the scene with her rifle ready. Kara picked up Bizarro to give Alex a perfect shot. Alex fired the blue Kryptonite bullet hitting Bizzaro in the back. Kara then dropped Bizarro to the ground.

"I got her," Alex said pleased with herself.

"Great shot," Kara said giving her a fake smile and then freed James.

Hank arrived with a recovery squad. Bizzaro was placed in a body bag and taken away. "What a shame," Hank said sadly.

"Yeah, don't tell Alex that Bizarro has a broken neck," Kara requested.

"Of course," Hank obliged.

Kara frowned as she saw Bizarro taken away. "It wasn't fun this time."

"Welcome to my world," Hank replied.

* * *

Kara entered Maxwell's cell and circled around him until he noticed her. "Guess my girl came in second place," Maxwell smirked.

"Was there any doubt?" Kara asked.

"No," Maxwell shook his head knowingly. "I just wanted to know if you had the stomach to destroy someone that looked exactly like you with the same powers."

"I think I passed the test with flying colors," Kara said proudly.

"That you did. I must say, you're a little different than your cousin when it comes to truth, justice, and the American Way but holding a prisoner indefinitely without trial. Well, you can't get more American than that," Maxwell said cynically.

"At least we can agree on something," Kara allowed. "While you're in this cell, you can't hurt anyone. How are you possibly going to match my kill count?" Kara wondered.

"I prefer quality over quantity, like Eliza Danvers for example," Maxwell threatened.

"Good for you, you learned how to use a phone book," Kara mocked.

"That's one cute house you got there in Midvale right along the beach," Maxwell continued.

"Let's cut to the chase, Maxwell. The reason I keep you alive is to entertain myself. I don't give a shit about due process, right to remain silent, right to an attorney, cruel or unusual punishment, or any of that jazz. So long as you challenge me, you stay alive. The moment you start boring me, you die. The moment you threaten those close to me, you die. And I'll make it extremely painful," Kara said as her eyes glowed.

"You're not all-powerful, Supergirl," Maxwell doubted.

"You see my eyes. This is my true form. Everything else is just a shell that protects you from my power," Kara told him and then walked off.

* * *

Kara strolled into Cat's office anticipating being chewed out. Cat passive-aggressively ignored her for a few minutes as she pretended to look at some layouts.

"Our plan didn't work out," Kara said awkwardly. "Adam is leaving."

"I know. I overheard your conversation using the camera I installed out on the balcony. You don't need super-hearing when you're rich," Cat said somberly.

"So, you know why I did what I did," Kara realized.

"I know that my son is an ungrateful bastard that will always threaten me and my empire. But that's what happens when you make a critical mistake early in life," Cat frowned.

"So, you're not mad that I broke up with him before anything could even begin?" Kara asked.

"You put loyalty to me above your personal pleasure, Kara. That means a lot to me. Maybe, just maybe, we could be friends one day," Cat suggested.

"Whoa, let's not get too crazy," Kara smiled.

"Do Kryptonians age at the same rate as humans?" Cat asked.

"Well, I don't know. Have you seen Superman and Lois together?" Kara smirked.

"Good one, Kara," Cat smiled.

"What's your point?" Kara wondered.

"I still have one other son, Carter. We can still make this happen," Cat said aggressively.

"Oh, fuck no," Kara rejected immediately.

"You just have to wait ten years," Cat said like it was nothing.

"We are not having this conversation," Kara said shutting her down.

"Well, the only other alternative is to sleep with Adam and then ditch him," Cat said nonchalantly.

"Without going into too much detail, it's a long process for a human to impregnate me," Kara revealed.

"So, get on it or our relationship will have to become purely professional," Cat threatened.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment and noticed her alien plant had reached maturity. "Well, its about time," Kara said pleased and then looked around. A tentacle plant monster suddenly attacked her and then she was out.

Several hours later, Alex barged into the apartment with Hank and Winn next to her. "What is that?" James wondered as he saw the plant monster on Kara's chest.

"Don't touch it," Alex warned realizing its alien nature.

"She's still breathing," Winn noticed.

Alex called up the DEO. "We need a medical evac now."


	13. Black Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes trapped in the Black Mercy. Alex struggles to reach her as the Kryptonians prepare their attack.

Kara woke up in a strange bed. "Who did I sleep with this time?" she wondered.

"How are you feeling, Kara?" a floating robot droid asked her.

"Holy shit!" Kara said becoming wide awake and moving away from it.

"Reflexes are normal," the robot observed.

"Yeah," Kara said staring at the strange medical droid. "What are you?"

"I am Kelex, your medical attendant," the robot answered.

"Alright, you freaked me the hell out. Don't do that," Kara told the robot.

"Oh, is little Kara scared?" the robot mocked.

"Okay, it's on," Kara said ready to fry it with her heat vision. However, nothing happened no matter how much she stared at it.

"Would you care to dress before mental health arrives?" the robot asked.

Kara then realized she was naked under the sheets. She saw a white dress on her bed with her S crest on it. "Maybe, I will," Kara said passive-aggressively.

After Kara got dressed, she found a blue tunic on her bed. "How did this get here?" Kara wondered.

"I gave it to you," Alura reminded her.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Kara asked startled.

"I have been at your side this entire time," Alura said concernedly.

"I should be back on Earth with my tyrannical boss, my dumb-ass co-workers, and my secret agent adopted sister," Kara said uncertainly.

"Oh, Kara, you must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever," Alura said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I wish they were," Kara muttered.

"You're safe now. You're home," Alura assured her.

Kara looked out the window and saw the capital city on her planet of Krypton. "Well...I'll be damned."

* * *

Cat came into the office demanding Kara. "Where is she and why isn't she answering her cell phone?" she demanded.

"There's like this solar flare that's wreaking havoc on cell phones and stuff," Winn said lamely.

"That sounds like bullshit," Cat said dismissively. "Bring her here now," she ordered.

Winn went to James for help. "Have you seen Kara?" he asked.

"Why would I?" James asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the two of you were having sex in the electrical closet again," Winn said bitterly.

"Winn, take a chill pill. I'll give Alex a call," James said.

* * *

Alex, James, and Winn stormed Kara's apartment. "She's not on DEO business," Alex confirmed to them.

"Glad you could tell us that after we got here," James muttered.

"Was that sass? I'll throw you in a cell too," Alex raged.

"You bring a key?" James asked condescendingly.

"Yeah," Alex said kicking the door open.

The three went into the apartment and found Kara, dressed as Supergirl, on the floor with a plant monster attached to her chest. "Wow," James said as he saw it.

"What is that?" Winn wondered.

"Don't touch it," Alex warned.

"I wasn't going to," Winn shot back.

"This Agent Danvers, we need a medical evac now," Alex called the DEO.

* * *

Kara was rolled into the DEO medical lab and quarantined. "The organism is gripping her torso with 100 lbs of pressure," Alex determined.

"So, basically she doesn't even feel it," the doctor said obviously.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Hank asked as he saw Winn and James.

"We are so sorry. We just wanted to help," Winn said pathetically.

"Shut your hole. Do not even look at me," Hank said to him.

"Okay," Winn said almost on the verge of tears.

"Where Supergirl goes, we go," James said boldly.

"Oh, hi James, how's it going?" Hank said to James giving each other a rehearsed handshake.

"We'll just get out of your hair," James said politely taking Winn with him.

"Oh, a bald joke. I get it," Hank smiled. "Go fuck yourself."

* * *

Meanwhile, medical personal conducted scans on Kara. Hank entered the lab and confronted Alex. "Apparently, you need a refresher course on base protocol," Hank said annoyed.

"I know the regulation. I just decided to break it," Alex said boldly. "James and Winn are family to Kara."

"A loser boyfriend and her fuck-buddy don't qualify as family," Hank said bluntly.

"Do I then?" Alex said hurt.

"Well, yeah, you're legally adopted sisters," Hank said obviously. "So, what's her condition?"

"She's unresponsive to stimuli but her brain activity is still normal," Alex said.

"I'm surprised you found any brain activity," Hank scoffed.

"Sir, it's like her body doesn't seem to think anything is wrong," Alex added.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Hank wondered.

"No idea, but I'll see if Maxwell knows," Alex said leaving.

* * *

Alex entered Maxwell's cell demanding answers. "A plant monster is attached to her chest? That doesn't sound familiar," Maxwell said honestly.

"Let's make something very clear. If she dies, you die," Alex said dangerously.

"Well, I do have experience in medicine. Maybe, I can help," Maxwell offered.

The three of them went into the lab and tried to use a titanium claw to get the plant monster off her. "Who knew this thing would come in handy," Hank said as it pulled on the plant monster.

Kara immediately went into cardiac arrest. "You might want to stop pulling on it," Maxwell said condescendingly.

"If we try to pull that thing off by force, it will kill her," Alex concluded.

* * *

Kara eyeballed a statue on her desk of a Kryptonian dragon. "Do you see that? I made that for my father when I was eight. I never did get the wings right," Kara said of it.

"Yes, it was a great disappointment which is why he handed it back to you," Alura reminded her.

"Damn, I'm a failure even in my dreams," Kara realized.

"Language, young lady," Alura lectured.

"And this is happening," Kara muttered. "Hey, is cousin Kal-El around?"

"Of course. Would you like to meet him?" Alura asked.

"You bet," Kara grinned.

* * *

James and Winn went back to the office but stopped near the elevator. "When we last talked, I called Kara a slut," Winn said tearfully.

"Winn, she is," James assured him.

"I know that but it's not a nice thing to say. What if she never wakes up," Winn said distressed.

"Don't worry about it. Who we are to one another is the entirety of our experiences, not just our last moments with them. The last thing I said to Superman was that he was an asshole, and I sleep like a baby," James said to him.

"Thanks, man," Winn said appreciatively.

"Any time, loser," James smiled.

"Where is Kara?" Cat demanded, confronting Winn.

"She's got a tick and it caused an allergic reaction. It's really bad," Winn lied.

"Oh really?" Cat said skeptically. "You've been covering for her day-after-day and for what?"

"That's actually a good question. I have been meaning to...," Winn said lamely.

"Silence! Come into my office and tell me the real reason," Cat glared at him.

Winn followed Cat as if he were being led to slaughter. "What's the actual reason?" Cat asked impatiently as the doors closed.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but Kara is Supergirl. She's got an alien plant monster on her body that can't be removed and she's in a coma, basically," Winn said.

"Oh? Well, why didn't you just say that?" Cat asked annoyed.

"I didn't think you would believe me," Winn said honestly.

"I have been aware of Supergirl's identity since her first day. It's how she got the job. Now, is my golden goose going to make it?" Cat asked seriously.

"I don't know," Winn said surprised that Cat knew about Kara.

"Find out and fix my TV monitors," Cat ordered.

* * *

Hank came over to an IT worker. "I want our satellites working now!" he yelled at her.

"I know you're concerned about Kara but don't take it out on the troops," Alex advised.

"You don't understand. I'm always an asshole," Hank reminded her.

"I'm going to ask the Alura program for any information on this species," Alex said walking off.

Alex came to the room where the hologram of Alura appeared. "I need information related to the plant monster on Kara's chest."

"I do not have sufficient information regarding this species," Alura replied.

"Well...shit," Alex muttered.

* * *

Kara casually walked down the halls until she ran into her father. "Kara, good to see that you have recovered from your fever," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said slightly intimidated by him.

"How is my favorite niece," Astra said from behind.

Kara stared at her evil aunt. "Nice of you to join the party, auntie."

"I wouldn't miss it," Astra said.

"How's Uncle Non?" Kara asked playing along.

"He's very busy on the Council. High Chancellor Zod has been giving him many assignments," Astra said.

"I bet," Kara said amused.

A ten-year-old boy then walked in with a metal globe. "Kara, do you know how to open it?" he asked.

Kara took a look at the globe and tried to figure the puzzle out. "Got nothing, kid," she said stumped. Kara then looked out the window and saw military ships patrolling the city.

"Whatever happened to the problem with the core?" Kara asked.

"General Zod threw a coup against the Council. He brought all of our skills and talents together to solve the problem. It wasn't easy but under Zod's strong-willed leadership, we were able to save our world," Zor-El, her father said.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kara said amazed.

* * *

Hank, Alex, and Maxwell considered another approach. "We know that Kara is indestructible but the plant is not. I suggest we light her on fire," Maxwell said.

"Really?" Alex asked skeptically.

"I'm being completely honest here. I think that would work," Maxwell said.

"Alright, let's do it," Hank said.

"You can't be serious?" Alex doubted.

"We don't have satellites and we've lost our best asset. I'm going to do whatever it takes," Hank said.

Kara was isolated in a room and then lit on fire. The fire roared around Kara but the plant remained the same. "What is happening?" Alex wondered.

"It's the reason why her suit doesn't burn away when she flies around. She's generating an energy shield that is protecting her suit and the plant from damage," Maxwell concluded.

"What do you suggest?" Hank asked.

"We weaken her with Kryptonite. Only then can we kill the plant," Maxwell suggested.

"Out of the question," Alex rejected.

"Well, then we have to get into her head. You willing to volunteer?" Maxwell asked.

* * *

Alex used a virtual reality machine to telepathically enter Kara's mind. She quickly realized she was on Krypton. Looking around, she found Kara, Kal-El, Zor-El, Alura, and Astra sitting around talking. "Kara?" Alex wondered.

"Who are you?" Zor-El asked.

"Her sister," Alex said referring to Kara.

"I have no sister," Kara said confused.

"Kara, your suffering from the effects of a plant creature. It's created this illusion to incapacitate you on Earth," Alex explained.

"Oh really?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Its where you've been for the last 12 years. I have come to take you home," Alex said.

"I am home," Kara replied seriously.

"Arrest this spy," Zor-El ordered security.

* * *

Alex was taken to a tribunal. "We find you guilty," Alura determined.

"What the fuck? No lawyer, no rights, no evidence, and no witnesses. What is this?" Alex objected.

"You are sentenced to life imprisonment in the Phantom Zone," Alura said without emotion.

"Kara, if you banish me we will both be trapped here until that plant kills us," Alex said.

"Don't listen to her. Once she is gone, we will be happy," Zor-El said.

"I think I can handle this," Kara said stepping closer to Alex.

"Why do you think they're trying to silence me? It is because they're afraid of what I have to say," Alex struggled against her restraints and the guards.

"She's trying to confuse you with lies," Alura warned.

"No, I'm trying to remind you of the truth. Life isn't perfect. I know it can be hard and lonely, especially for you. You have sacrificed and you have lost so much. I wish you would have had a life with your family but even if you did it wouldn't be like this. Because this isn't real," Alex pleaded with her.

"And deep down you know it," Alex finished.

Alex then fought against the guards as Kara watched. "This is some good shit right here," Kara said to Kal-El.

"You fight every day to keep people from struggling as you have. I know you can remember. Please try," Alex said as she was eventually subdued.

"Because Earth needs Supergirl!" Alex pleaded as she was placed on the platform to take her to the phantom zone.

"Supergirl?" Kara wondered.

"Yes, remember that life. With James, Winn, and even Hank. Your friends need you and I need my sister!" Alex shouted.

Kara suddenly clapped her hands in applause. All of the other Kryptonians did as well. "Bravo," Kara said impressed.

"A most excellent performance," Zor-El approved.

"It was so touching," Alura said wiping away a tear.

"What the fuck is this?" Alex asked confused.

"All of this is Black Mercy. With the Alura program, I was able to genetically engineer the seeds. It took weeks to grow, though, but finally, the little monster bloomed," Kara said pleased.

"The Alura program said there was no information on this Black Mercy," Alex said confused.

"Yeah, who do you think erased the article from the archives?" Kara said obviously.

"So wait, you're not brainwashed?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Fuck no. I am in complete control of everything I experience here," Kara said.

"Kara, you are our pride and joy," Zor-El and Alura said together.

"It's total bullshit, but I love it," Kara said thoroughly amused.

"You led me to believe I was going to be banished to the phantom zone," Alex said still trying to comprehend everything.

"And you should have seen the look on your face," Kara smiled.

"How could you?" Alex asked outraged.

"Well, that's what you get for being a fun-Nazi. I try to have a few days off to get 'high' and you just come in here and ruin it," Kara said peeved.

"You purposefully risked your own life to get high?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"As if? The plant detaches and dies after a short period of time. Then I wake up," Kara said simply.

"You had us worried sick! Satellites are down. Your aunt could attack at any moment," Alex said.

"Wow, I take one day off and the world comes to an end," Kara said mockingly.

"I would never do that," Astra said to Kara.

"I know you wouldn't," Kara nodded to her.

"You have to get out of this now," Alex told her.

"It doesn't really work that way. It just takes its natural course. Now, you can either enjoy Krypton with me or you can continue to bitch me out and get sent to the Phantom Zone. And if I send you there, it's going to be really boring," Kara said.

"Do you want to have dinner with us, Alex?" Alura asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alex agreed giving Kara the hateful eye.

* * *

Alex sat down across from Kara the dinner table. On her plate was a bowl of soup that had a giant spider in it. Kara, meanwhile, had a juicy steak in front of her. "Is this really Kryptonian food or are you still fucking with me?" Alex asked impatiently.

Kara smiled as she ate a mouthful of steak. "Sorry, I'll be nice."

Alex's spider soup turned into a lobster dinner. "To Krypton," Kara said raising her wine glass.

"Krypton forever," Alura said as everyone raised their glass.

Alex half-heartedly raised hers like all the others. She then noticed Kal-El drinking alcohol next to her. "Aren't you too young?"

Kal-El merely shook his head. "What's wrong with him?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, he doesn't get to talk in my reality," Kara explained.

"So, is this the first time you've been high?" Alex asked.

"Oh no, on Krypton I got high all the time," Kara assured her. "Earth drugs got nothing on us."

"Kara, you should have told us about this. We could all have gotten high together," Alura said hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Can Black Mercy work on a human?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. The stimuli could be too much and kill you. Also, you don't have nearly the same experience as I do," Kara said.

The room began to shake a little. "Oh, is it time already?" Kara said disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"When reality begins to break, it means the plant is about to die. We don't have much time left," Kara said sadly.

"Well, good. We have things to do," Alex said urgently.

Kara considered her Kryptonian family and then Alex. "Let's take a walk," Kara said and then the world shifted to Earth.

Alex watched in amazement as she saw her mother and father at the family home. Kara was dressed in casual Earth clothes. Alex saw a younger version of her dad walking around the house. "Kara?" Alex wondered.

"Go to him," Kara encouraged.

Alex went over to her mother and father and gave them a hug. "I love you, daddy," Alex said to Jeremiah.

"I love you, too, Alex," Jeremiah said warmly.

"Come inside. I made your favorite chocolate pecan pie," Eliza said to her.

Kara stayed outside and looked up at Earth's yellow sun. Changing reality, she imagined the sun several times larger and a Kryptonian city in the distance. She imagined Kryptonian dragons and ships flying about. "God, I love getting high," Kara said happily.

* * *

Kara awoke in the real world and saw the Black Mercy plant crawl away. It went black and died before it could escape out the door. "Are you alright?" Hank asked Kara.

"I think so," Kara said bewildered. "How long was I out?"

"Several hours," James said.

"Alex?" Kara asked.

"I'm here," Alex said taking off the virtual reality.

Kara faked tears. "Who did this to me?" she demanded.

"It was Non," Alex said immediately.

"I'm going to murder him," Kara pledged.

"Are you really fit to go out there?" Hank asked concernedly.

"I think so," Kara said shaking her head to regain her senses.

* * *

Winn awkwardly stood in front of everyone to give a class. "So, I found a hidden signal within our own satellite transmissions. They're using our satellites against us, you see. And the clock is ticking." A video of a clock ticking down appeared on the screen.

"This sounds like Independence Day," Kara recalled.

"Funny you should say that," Winn smiled.

"What's the connection?" Hank asked.

"They're all using Lord Technology servers which happen to be at the same base Non's troops attacked," Winn determined.

"Now, you know why they hit my facility. They didn't take anything from me. Instead, they added their own technology to my own," Maxwell said.

"It almost sounds like you knew this would happen," Hank said crossly.

Maxwell merely shrugged. "My company has six other satellite farms outside the city limits. They have to be the next target."

"Scramble to each of these locations," Hank ordered his men.

"This wouldn't be a genius trap of yours?" Kara asked Maxwell.

"I've been in this cell the whole time," Maxwell said innocently.

"If it didn't stop the Joker, it shouldn't stop you," Kara smirked at him.

"You've been an excellent help, Maxwell Lord. Now, back to your cell," Hank said to him.

"This is bullshit!" Maxwell shouted as he was taken away.

"Non is mine," Kara said seriously to Hank.

"Yeah, sure, fuck strategic planning," Hank rolled his eyes.

* * *

DEO helicopters and Kara took off to each of the six satellite farms. Kara found Non at one of the large satellite dishes and tackled him to the ground. "Do you have any idea what you did to me? I was trying to get high, but you had to fuck it all up," Kara raged.

"What the fuck?" Non wondered as he was punched repeatedly to the face.

Kara brought Non to his feet while keeping a firm grip on his neck. "Do you think I'll let you stop me? Never!" Kara shouted insanely.

"What are you talking about, you crazy bitch!" Non shouted back.

Kara punched him a few more times and threw him aside.

* * *

Alex repelled down from a helicopter while shooting at Astra as she worked on a control panel. Astra fired her heat vision at her rope snapping it. Alex fell to the ground with a thud. "Did not think that one through," Alex groaned.

"I'd be willing to let Kara live for the sake of our family and race but that does not extend to you, bitch," Astra smirked. Astra used her super-speed to get close to Alex and grabbed her by the throat. J'onn suddenly arrived punching Astra off of Alex.

"I thought all of your kind were dead?" Astra said confused.

"I am the last," J'onn told her.

"Wow, that's going to make me feel like shit when I kill you," Astra said remorsefully. Astra then flew at J'onn and started beating his ass all over the rooftop and onto another building.

* * *

Kara looked around as if she sensed something far away. Non took the opportunity to attack, pummeling Kara with punches to the face and torso. Kara simply allowed Non to punch at her for a good moment until Non was tired. Non stared at Kara wondering what damage if any he had done to her.

Kara leaped up and punched Non to the ground. Non got up only to be hit with a powerful punch to the gut that sent a shock wave through the woods. Non coughed up blood devastated. "How can you be this strong? I've trained for weeks under the most brutal conditions. You're but a mere child."

"You lost the moment you arrived on this planet," Kara said simply. She then kicked Non through the satellite dish blasting a large hole through it. With her heat vision, she blasted out the base of the satellite dish in a powerful explosion. The satellite dish came down with a thud.

Non cried out in rage and fired his heat vision at Kara blasting her several feet back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astra loaded up her Myriad device not realizing Non had already failed. Alex fired her pistol at the control panel creating a spark fire inside. "No," Astra realized in horror.

J'onn pulled her away from the control panel and continued the fight. He used his special ability to allow Astra to flow right through him as if he were a ghost. Astra finally got the better of J'onn with a knife to his throat. "Fear not, Martian, I will give you a soldier's death," Astra said to him.

"Bitch, please," J'onn replied as a glowing green Kryptonite sword went through her chest. The blade severed her spine and nearly went through her heart.

Astra gasped in pain and collapsed to the ground as Alex retracted the blade. "Kryptonite, it is a bitch," Alex said to her.

* * *

Kara watched dispassionately as Non tried to crawl away from her. He had multiple bones broken, a concussion, and his guts scrambled by her attacks. Nothing Non could do had any effect on her. "Kara, come over here quick. It's Astra," Alex radioed her.

"Well, it looks like you lucked out," Kara said giving Non a good goodbye kick.

Kara shot up and sped to Alex's location. She arrived slamming onto the rooftop and found Astra on the floor motionless. "Looks like you got it handled," Kara said confused.

"There was a fight," Alex said vaguely putting her sword away.

"I killed her ass," Hank lied.

"Oh yeah, how did you manage it?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank replied.

Kara casually strolled over to the defeated Astra. "Hello, little one," Astra said to her.

"No, you can't be like this. Tell me how you hate me or that your men are going to make me pay," Kara said sadly.

"I'm so happy to see that your sister brought you back from that bad habit," Astra said pleased.

"Really? It's so harmless," Kara shook her head. "I have to tell you when I was high, I saw you there and you weren't a bitch to me."

"Kara, listen to me. Non cannot be stopped," Astra said putting her hands on the sides of Kara's face.

"Well, I just did," Kara said unconcernedly.

"If you stand in his way, he will kill you," Astra warned.

"Yeah, as if," Kara doubted. "Before you die, you can redeem yourself by telling me everything you know about Myriad," Kara told her.

"I'm not...a cliche...Kara," Astra gasped and fell dead.

Kara frowned and shook her head. "Not like this...not like this."

"Kara, we have to leave," Alex said as Kryptonian soldiers sped towards them.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kara said, her fighting spirit gone.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank came over to Kara who was lost in thought. "We cool even though I killed your aunt?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we're cool. Imagine if I took it personally and threatened global security by quitting," Kara mused.

"If you ever feel you want to file a complaint against me, make sure you spell my name right," Hank told her.

"Your fake human name?" Kara asked.

"That's right," Hank nodded.

Kara got close to Hank and whispered in his ear. "Mother-fucker, I know you didn't do it."

Hank felt a human-like chill go down his spine as Kara walked off.

* * *

Kara came upon her apartment door and noticed it had been kicked in. "Great," she muttered and then found her co-workers cleaning her place up. "Wow, how embarrassing," Kara said as she realized her co-workers had seen how messy her place was.

"You shouldn't have," Kara said with false sincerity.

"You mean this wasn't mandatory?" Winn joked.

"It is if you're my boyfriend," Kara reminded him.

"Kara, we don't need to discuss the plant," James said gently.

"Good, because I don't care to talk about it," Kara said awkwardly.

"Well, I got you some potstickers," Winn announced.

"And I got you your favorite ice cream," James added.

"Oh, this is too much," Kara smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, it really is," Alex said knowingly. "Kara, I have something to tell you," she said seriously.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"Don't get high again without inviting me," Alex said eventually.

"Alright," Kara agreed. "Hey, what do we do when a relative dies?"

"What?" Alex asked afraid of the answer.

"We get drunk as fuck," Kara said opening a beer and clinking with James and Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite episodes showing Krypton and its characters paying homage to Superman's comic: For the Man who has Everything, while also giving us Astra's emotionally charged death that would have significant consequences for the rest of the season.


	14. Master Jailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Jailer is on the loose extracting his own form of justice while Kara sulks concerning Astra's death.

Kara was positively exhausted after getting high, fighting Kryptonians, and then getting shit-faced drunk. "I should probably go to bed," Kara said.

"You worried about Cat Grant?" Alex asked concerned.

"Nah, I'll get chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Okay, come here. No thinking," Alex said giving Kara hug.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Kara said embracing her. "You know the fucked up part. I miss Astra. I miss our conversations. I miss kicking her ass. She reminded me of my mother every time I saw her," Kara said tearfully.

"This is the alcohol talking," Alex said condescendingly

"If only Hank hadn't killed her ass...," Kara shook her head.

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you," Alex said reluctantly.

The doors suddenly burst open as Non entered the apartment. "It would be so easy to kill you," Non said to them both.

"As if? You recovered quickly after all those broken bones," Kara scoffed. "You want some potstickers? They're really good."

"I need you to come with me," Non said to Kara.

"Not a chance," Alex said taking out her pistol.

"You know that's useless against him, right? It's like being hit with a nerf gun," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Kara. I'm trying to save your ass," Alex said annoyed.

"You have no part in this, human," Non said to Alex.

"I feel pretty involved," Alex argued.

"I come for Astra," Non said.

"But she died," Kara said confused.

"I'm aware of that," Non gritted his teeth. "Will you come?"

"I suppose," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, arrived at a gathering of Kryptonians high in the air. Among them was the coffin of Astra. "Do you do this ceremony for all the men I kill?" Kara asked Non.

"She would have wanted you here. Let's just get this over with," Non said angrily. "It is our custom for a surviving female to lead the rites," Non said.

"You have no other females in your group? What a sausage fest," Kara noted.

"Just do the rite," Non said frustrated. "You do remember the prayer of the dead, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Kara said awkwardly.

"You have been...," Kara began and then paused to remember.

"The sun of...," Non said annoyed.

"Of...our lives," Kara remembered.

"There is more," Non said after another pause from Kara.

"Right, our prayers will be the sun," Kara said sheepishly.

"That lights your way on the journey home," Non recited for her.

"We will remember you...," Kara struggled.

"In every dawn," Non gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"And await...," Kara said and forgot the rest.

"The night we join you in the sky," Non said for her losing patience.

"Jesus will be done," Kara concluded.

"It's Rao, the sun god," Non shook his head.

"Yeah, well, I stopped believing in that pagan nonsense once Jeremiah taught me about our true Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," Kara said brightly.

"I don't believe in Rao either but it's part of the tradition," Non said frustrated.

"Okay, let...Rao's will be done," Kara said snickering.

"That was very inappropriate. If it were possible, your aunt would be rolling in her capsule. Thank you," Non said.

"No problem," Kara said awkwardly.

"I shall observe the period of mourning. And then Kara Zor-El, the next coffin will be yours," Non promised.

"How ominous. Are you going to give me a Kryptonian funeral too?" Kara asked.

"To be completely honest, I doubt it," Non said rudely.

"You all behave, alright," Kara said to the others and flew off.

* * *

Kara briefed Hank and Alex on the situation. "How long until Non returns?" Hank asked.

"Two weeks," Kara answered.

"Do you think he can be trusted to observe this mourning period," Hank asked skeptically.

"Do you think he's going to let his wife, my aunt, walk alone in the dark?" Kara asked offended.

"I simply...," Hank said awkwardly.

"We're at war. We're going to have to do a lot of things we don't want to do like killing family members for one," Kara said darkly.

Hank stared Kara down. "You can take that self-righteous tone of yours and shove it up your ass."

"Prisoner 5090 wants to talk to you," an analyst said to Kara.

"You know, it would be a lot simpler if you called him Max," Kara said peeved.

* * *

Kara entered Maxwell's cell to toy with him. "I suppose I owe you a thank you," she said.

"You owe me more than that. I saved the world," Maxwell said pleased with himself.

"Don't get too proud of yourself. I have the power to wipe out every living thing on this planet including the criminal Kryptonians," Kara said.

"Where would the fun be in that? You need me, Kara. You need me to play our game," Maxwell said.

"So you can tell everyone who I am? Put my family in danger?" Kara asked.

"I'm just trying to protect the planet," Maxwell argued.

"From whom? Me?" Kara asked.

"You're one crazy bitch, you know that? Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror and ask yourself, 'Wow, it's amazing how fucking crazy I really am.' Do you ever do that?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't need a mirror, Maxwell. I can see my reflection from your cell wall," Kara teased.

"When gods walk the Earth, only tiny mortals suffer," Maxwell said.

"I may not suffer from disease, lost limbs, or disfigurement, but I do suffer loss. And you better hope I continue to feel that way, because God help you all if I ever decide I don't need human company anymore," Kara threatened.

"I was promised Netflix," Maxwell reminded her.

"Look, Max, I'm incredibly busy so stop paging me, or I'm going to have to snap off your dick and shove it up your ass," Kara told him.

"This isn't over!" Maxwell shouted at her as she left.

* * *

Kara entered the Catco office and found a panicked Winn. "We have a problem," he said.

"Oh really? Is it more threatening than my uncle launching a blood feud on the planet in two weeks?" Kara wondered.

"Yes," Winn said seriously

"By all means, let's solve it, best buddy," Kara said enthusiastically.

Kara noticed a desk near to Cat's office. "What the fuck is this doing here?" she asked. She then noticed the name tag on the desk. "Not going to even try," she said referring to the name.

"I see you've met Siobhan," Cat greeted.

"I've met her desk," Kara corrected.

"Good morning, Siobhan Smythe," she said ambushing Kara from the side.

"Wow, I didn't see you there," Kara said startled.

"Well, I could see that your job was beginning to strain your abilities, so I took it upon myself to hire another assistant to help you," Cat explained.

"Pure genius," Kara mocked.

"Assistant number one, meet assistant number two," Cat said to them.

"Ha! My number is higher than yours. In your face," Kara said to Siobhan.

"Kara, in my office. Siobhan, get me Olsen and Lane," Cat ordered.

Kara closed the doors behind her as Cat sat down at her desk. "You know why I am doing this?" Cat asked.

"To create healthy competition and motivate me to better myself," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Cat said. "You are the worst secretary I have ever had. I would fire you but you have valuable information on Supergirl and other alien activity on the planet," Cat said.

"Don't forget I have a team that does a damn good job in corporate espionage and hacking government files," Kara added.

"Right, but I also need an assistant that can actually do the job," Cat said annoyed. "If you actually get better, you just might get the number one position again."

"If only I gave a shit about such things," Kara replied.

"You're never going to advance with that attitude," Cat scolded.

"So far, I've advanced pretty well by default. With your track record, it's only a matter of time before she either dies or becomes a super-villain," Kara said knowingly.

"Or maybe she'll replace me one day and be your boss," Cat threatened.

Kara barked out a laugh and Cat chuckled with her. "You have any idea where Maxwell Lord is?" Cat asked seriously.

"He's in a DEO jail cell. That's classified by the way," Kara said.

"What? Why?" Cat asked.

"He tried to reveal my identity and threaten my family," Kara said nonchalantly.

"So, he knows your true identity too," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least he actually figured it out on his own," Kara mocked.

"I knew who you were the moment you came into my office," Cat said unconvincingly.

"Bullshit," Kara coughed.

James and Lucy entered Cat's office. "The big story is that Maxwell Lord is missing. I know that he's locked up at the DEO, but I can't print that. So, come up with other theories as to why he's missing," Cat ordered.

"He's locked up?" Lucy wondered. "How do you know?"

"Supergirl told me," Cat said simply.

"Even if that were true, that would be really irresponsible of her," Lucy said shocked.

"It's not really a big deal," Kara said defensively.

"It's a matter of national security. This would be labeled as classified information," Lucy continued.

"It doesn't matter how I got the information. The fact is, I have it. Now, I need some juicy stories of where he could be," Cat said impatiently.

"On it," James said.

"Right," Lucy said shaking her head.

James exited the office and met with Kara. "We need to talk," he told her.

"I can help. I'm the one in charge of talking to all department heads," Siobhan interjected.

"I need to talk to Kara about our sexual affair. Do you care to assist me in this matter?" James asked rhetorically.

"No," Siobhan said awkwardly.

"Then shut the fuck up," James told her.

Kara grinned at Siobhan and followed James to an empty office. "What am I supposed to do about Max?" James asked.

"What, you not a good liar or something?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's not just that. I don't like it that he's being held against his will without rights or a trial," James said sincerely.

"What are you, a Rand Paul supporter?" Kara mocked.

"It's just wrong," James insisted.

"He tried to kill me. He's lucky to still be alive," Kara remarked.

"We both know nothing can kill you," James said. "Everyone, including Max, must be allowed their fundamental human rights. Otherwise, we become the very thing we're fighting against."

"That is so cliche, James. We can't defend human rights if we are defeated. I would rather have a quasi-democracy than a total dictatorship under Non," Kara argued.

"You could kill Non and all of his men so easily. You just don't give a shit," James lectured.

"James, you don't want me to give a shit, alright. If I start to give a shit, I might just give a fuck," Kara warned him.

"What does that even mean?" James wondered as Kara left the room.

* * *

That night, Alex and her men got their asses kicked by a masked man in an armored suit inside a warehouse. He apparently waited for the DEO to arrive only to ambush them. After inflicting a few casualties on the DEO, the Master Jailer took hold of an alien prisoner and flew out of the warehouse.

"Well...shit," Alex said as she saw several of her men lying on the ground.

* * *

Hank looked over a computer screen of the Master Jailer at the DEO. "He has bullet-proof armor, energy blasters from his wrists, and flying ability. He's basically Iron Man."

"Where did he take our target?" Alex wondered.

"And why?" Hank questioned.

"Maybe he had some beef he had to settle," Kara said glaring at Hank. "Since when do you not call me?"

"Since you've been a colossal bitch," Hank shot back.

"I could file a sexual harassment form against you with HR," Kara threatened.

"Just make sure you spell my name right, bitch," Hank said standing up to her.

"Let's focus on the target at hand," Alex said breaking the tension between them.

"It's possible he's an interstellar bounty hunter," Hank suggested.

"Don't say it," Alex warned Kara.

"Like Boba Fett?" Kara grinned.

Hank and Alex both groaned. "I'm going to contact Metropolis Police and see if they have any leads on our missing person."

* * *

Master Jailer took his prisoner to his secret lair. "You are Fort Rozz prisoner 2444. Guilty of being one creepy mother-fucker," he said.

"Come on, man. There's no death penalty on Krypton," the alien prisoner said.

"We're not on Krypton. No one escapes the Master Jailer," he said through his mask.

"Master Jailer? Really?" the alien prisoner said unimpressed.

Master Jailer activated the laser guillotine and cut off the prisoner's head. The prisoner's head then suddenly grew back. "Do you have any idea how much that stings?" the alien prisoner asked rhetorically.

"Hmm...this could take a while," Master Jailer said as he activated the guillotine again.

* * *

Hank and Alex came into the Metropolis City Police office posing as FBI agents. "This is Agent Henshaw. I'm Agent Danvers," Alex introduced as they showed their fake FBI badges.

"I'm Detective Warner. This is Draper," the Black lead detective said. "What up, my man?" Detective Warner asked giving Hank a rehearsed handshake.

"We're looking into a recent kidnapping in Metropolis," Hank said. "This is our primary suspect," Hank showed them a screen of Master Jailer.

"Who is that? Some Iron Man rip-off cos-player?" Detective Warner asked.

"Actually, that looks like it could be dangerous," Draper said defensively.

"Any help would be much appreciated," Alex said politely.

"The Feds come crawling," Det. Warner said amused and placed a huge folder on his desk. "You have any idea how many kidnappings we get in this city?"

"Then how come there's just the two of you?" Alex questioned.

"Because it's Christmas," Det. Warner said obviously.

"The thing about Christmas that I like is that Santa judges the good and the wicked with a list. He sees all," Draper said seriously.

"Like our suspect," Alex said.

"We've been tracking this guy for months but we don't have any leads," Draper said.

"There are other kidnappings?" Hank asked.

"Oh, a shit ton. This is Metropolis," Draper frowned. "We found some of the bodies down the river. All of them were decapitated and weird."

"Weird, how?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, like alien weird," Draper said vaguely.

* * *

Kara was busy on Facebook when she got a chat message from Siobhan. "What's your deal with James Olsen?"

"Just a friend," Kara typed.

"That's bullshit," Siobhan typed back.

"Well, you can go fuck yourself," Kara said out loud as Cat came in.

"Kara, behave yourself," Cat lectured. "Inside voice."

Kara glared at Cat as she went into her office and then got a phone call from Alex. "What's up, Alex?" Kara said loudly so the whole office could hear.

"We need you at the DEO," Alex said urgently.

"Is Hank going to be there?" Kara asked scornfully.

"Of course he is. We need you now," Alex pressed.

Kara sighed and looked at Siobhan. "I need you to get Cat's lunch."

"This sounds like you want me to do my job and yours," Siobhan realized.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Kara smiled and walked off.

* * *

Master Jailer arrived at a university and tracked down prisoner 2445, a wimpy professor type. "Judgement Day, professor," he said through his mask.

"Wow, you're almost as bad as my students," the alien professor replied and ran off.

Master Jailer threw his baton like TJ Hooker. The professor fell to the ground helplessly.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, landed at the scene. "So, what's your deal?" Kara asked Master Jailer.

"To punish and execute the wicked," he replied.

"That sounds great. Carry on then," Kara allowed. "Wait, what did he do?"

"He smuggled narcotics," Master Jailer said.

Kara gave the professor a wide-eyed look. "You don't say? I'll take him in," Kara offered.

"No, he must be taken in by me," Master Jailer insisted and threw out chains at Kara.

"Really?" Kara asked as the chains wrapped around her wrists.

Master Jailer used his super strength to throw Kara into a tree. Kara immediately flew at Master Jailer and kicked him to the ground.

Master Jailer quickly got up and wrapped chains around Kara's body. She easily snapped them off. Master Jailer then went for an assault with powerful punches. Kara easily dodged them all and then head-butted him knocking him out. Kara then scanned the area for the professor.

As she looked around, Master Jailer had activated a cloaking device and took off. Kara turned back to Master Jailer only to see him gone.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Kara realized she had lost them both.

* * *

James was enjoying a glass of Whiskey when Cat interrupted. "Holy shit!" James said as she entered.

"Just sit," Cat allowed. "Dark night of the soul, huh?" Cat asked.

"Almost as dark as my skin," James remarked.

"Does everything have to be racial with you?" Cat asked.

"Yes," James said bluntly.

"You up here just to enjoy the view?" Cat asked skeptically.

"Well, it's personal, I suppose," James said.

"We're in the gossip industry. Everything is personal," Cat said. "I was once assigned to write about an actor. Everyone said how much of a good guy he was except his wife's make-up artist who covered up the bruises."

"Did you tell?" James asked.

"No, I didn't. He shot her in the head three months later and not a day goes by that I don't ask myself if I could have done something to stop it," Cat said reflectively. 

"That's one sad story," James said.

"So, if you know something you better tell me, fucker," Cat said angrily.

"What? Now, I think you made that whole story up," James said skeptically.

"Think about what you want. If Maxwell Lord isn't found soon, I'm going to fire you all," Cat said and then returned inside.

"Crazy bitch," James said as he finished his glass.

* * *

Kara came back to the DEO with Master Jailer's chains. "It's a black-star alloy. Definitely not from around here," Hank said.

"So, he's executing alien prisoners. What's the big deal? Isn't that what I do?" Kara asked confused.

"Occasionally, we need them to stay alive for interrogation. We only kill the most dangerous of them," Hank corrected. "For example, Luzano was just a drug smuggler until your mother put him away."

"Let's not discuss my family," Kara glared at Hank.

"Your mother is linked to each and every one of these criminals, so you can go fuck yourself," Hank told her.

"Someone is here to see you, ma'am," an analyst said to Kara.

"Tell Maxwell Lord that if I have to talk to him again, it will be his last," Kara threatened.

"It's not him," the analyst said bringing in James.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara took James into the armory filled with weapons, ammunition, and explosives, the perfect place for an argument. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Cat says that if Maxwell isn't released, we're all going to be fired," James said.

"She's bluffing," Kara smirked. "Couldn't you have said that over the phone?"

"I needed to tell you in person that this is wrong," James said righteously.

"We have thousands of prisoners here and you focus on just this one?" Kara asked.

"You're running a secret Guantanamo here," James said.

"That is...the most American thing you could have said to me," Kara said wiping away a grateful tear.

"It's not a compliment," James corrected.

"Oh really?" Kara asked becoming impatient.

"You are completely unaccountable," James said.

"Yeah, that's the point. My cousin has rules. He's the big hero. Everyone loves Superman. I don't have rules. I find and kill mother-fuckers. That's what I do," Kara said forcefully.

"You can be just as much a hero as Superman," James said.

"I think that time has already passed," Kara said sadly.

Alex tapped on the glass getting Kara's attention. "You're doing the right thing, James. This is the role for you to play. To be my conscience. Now, I have to do my role," Kara said leaving the armory.

"We found all sorts of human DNA on Master Jailer's baton. It's police issued and linked to Detective Warner," Alex said.

"Its semen, isn't it," Kara speculated.

"No, don't be gross," Alex corrected.

"So, obviously it's not Detective Warner," Kara said bored.

"What makes you say that?" Alex asked.

"A cop wouldn't be that careless," Kara argued.

"Well, we have to check it out," Alex said.

* * *

Kara flew in and landed right next to Detective Warren's car. "What the hell are you doing? You trying to get someone killed?" Detective Warner yelled at her.

"Not yet," Kara scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Detective Warner, step away from the vehicle," Alex ordered.

"I'm one of the good guys," Detective Warner said outraged. "Is this because I'm Black?"

"You're half-right. It's because you wear a black suit and kill people," Kara said self-righteously.

Draper, who had been in the car, suddenly shot Detective Warner and Alex. He then activated his black Iron Man suit and pointed his wrist at Kara.

"Called it," Kara smirked and then realized Alex was down. "Oh, shit," she said kneeling down to Alex's side.

"She'll be fine, but you won't," Master Jailer said as he fired on Kara.

* * *

Kara found herself in a cage with red sunlight over her head. Across from her was a human-looking alien in his own cage. "If I had to guess, that light mimics the red sun of Krypton," Lumanzo said.

"Oh really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Since you derive your power from Earth's yellow sun, it would seem we are up a creek without a poodle," he said.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Kara laughed in spite of her situation. "Paddle and it's shit's creek," Kara corrected.

"Ah yes, do I love a good paddle," Lumanzo said reflectively.

"So, what are you in for?" Kara asked curiously.

"I was born on Star Haven. Do you know of it?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said having no recollection of it.

"After a strong season, one of my wives fell ill. I didn't have the money for health treatments. So, I entered the world of interplanetary drug smuggling. I was caught on my first run," he said.

"That is so lame," Kara shook her head.

"Yes, isn't it? By now my wife must be dead, perhaps all of my wives and children," the alien said sadly.

"Relativity: it is a bitch," Kara said knowingly.

"When I crashed on Earth, I pledged to only live a good life. I became a professor and taught students about the stars," he said.

"That school has the worst background check," Kara smirked. "Don't worry professor. I'm going to get us out of here," she promised.

"No. Justice has come for your friend," Master Jailer said entering the room.

"Why don't you lose the mask?" Kara asked. "You're not as scary as you think. I've seen worse," Kara said shuddering to think of it.

Draper took off his mask and peered into Kara's cell. "I've been watching you, Kara Zor-El," he said.

"Creepy as fuck," Kara replied.

"Language, please," Draper scolded.

"Is that worthy of a death sentence?" Kara mocked.

"It's worthy of continued red sunlight," Draper said. "Your mother would have been proud to see you follow in her footsteps, delivering justice against those who sin."

"I know, right?" Kara said amused.

"We could be colleagues," Draper said seriously. "Your mother dealt out true justice against the scum of the galaxy. She was a great woman. Fort Rozz was the paradise of her design, and I'm carrying on her great work," Draper said.

"Oh, well, in that case, carry on," Kara agreed.

"I sense deception from you. Perhaps, I was wrong about you," Draper detected.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I have protected this city. This world. Humans have little understanding of true justice," Draper said.

"Texas begs to differ," Kara pointed out.

"Justice must be absolute, universal, planet-wide," Draper said.

"I'm sure killing criminals with your laser guillotine in your creepy cabin will accomplish this," Kara mocked.

"I will have you witness true justice," Draper told her and then turned to the professor alien.

"Criminal 2445, judgment is upon you," Draper told him.

"Come on, man. I didn't actually hurt anyone," Professor Alien said.

"Tell that to all the addicts you were going to supply with your smuggled narcotics," Draper accused. "Now, down," Draper ordered the professor onto the guillotine.

"Okay, this has been fun being in your silly cage, but I have to take charge now," Kara said as she ripped the cage open.

"How?" Draper wondered.

"If I had just arrived on Earth, maybe red sunlight would have actually weakened me. It's called reserves," Kara said simply. "And my cells have reserves up the ass."

Draper activated his armor and fired laser bolts at Kara. The bolts were simply absorbed by her suit harmlessly. "That actually tickled," Kara smirked amused.

"But I knocked you out earlier?" Draper said confused.

"Oh that, I figured if I went to sleep you would think that and take me to your secret hiding place. Also, I have a homing beacon on me, so you're fucked one way or another," Kara smirked.

Kara then grabbed his wrists crushing them and head-butted his helmet off. Kara then grabbed Draper by the throat and broke his neck. Draper fell to the ground dead. The ceiling suddenly exploded as Alex and her team came in. Alex looked around and found the dead Draper on the floor.

"Apparently, I'm late," Alex muttered.

"Nice detective work finding this place," Kara mocked.

"What happens to me now?" Professor Alien wondered.

"Oh, the execution is still on," Kara told him.

"Oh dear," he said pathetically.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I pardon you," Kara said to him touching his nose with her two fingers.

"Oh, thank you," Professor Alien said gratefully.

"Now, you better hook me up with some of that good shit," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara dropped Professor Alien off at his university. "I'm grateful I did not acquire the ability to fly on this planet," he said.

"Oh, we're both going to be flying like a kite soon," Kara said hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Professor Alien asked.

"Where's the weed?" Kara asked bluntly.

"I got out of the drug business a long time ago," Professor Alien said awkwardly.

"You better be fucking with me. That's the only reason I let you go," Kara said pissed. "What about all your students?"

"I always teach them to abstain from drugs," Professor Alien said sheepishly.

"My whole evening is ruined," Kara said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Professor Alien said sincerely.

"You know what? It's cool. Have a good evening," Kara said flying away.

* * *

Kara entered Maxwell's cell. "You're free to go," Kara said as the door to Maxwell's cell opened.

"That's unexpected. Why?" Maxwell asked.

"Because I want to continue our little game. While you have been in this cell, Alex and I have accumulated evidence against you that would fill this room. So long as you don't reveal my identity or that of the DEO, you get to go free," Kara said.

"Have you ever heard of the story of the fox and the scorpion," Maxwell smiled.

"I can't drown, Maxwell. You can expose my true identity, threaten the people I love, and maybe even invent a weapon that might tickle me. But you'll never kill me. No one can. So, you sting me, and I'll kill you and then I'll keep living for as long as the sun keeps shining," Kara said.

"I heard you killed Master Jailer. Why?" Maxwell asked. "Wasn't he doing the DEO's bidding killing criminals that have escaped?"

"There will only be one executioner on this world and that is me," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara entered the Catco office and was quickly ambushed by Siobhan. "Just want you to know, I did all your work for you while you were gone," she said smartly. "I don't think Cat even noticed a difference."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied. "I have concluded that I don't like you, after all."

"Oh really? I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to kick ass," Siobhan said.

"I would actually admire your tenacity if it were on the battlefield instead of a gossip magazine office," Kara mocked.

"I will be the next Cat Grant," Siobhan said and then prattled on about her ambitions. "Soon, you'll be booking my wax appointments."

"I will gladly book an appointment to have your ass shaved," Kara replied.

Kara exited the office and went onto the balcony to meet with James. "I just want to thank you for keeping me on the right path."

"You freed a murdering psychopath who has billions at his disposal," James criticized.

"What must I do to please you?" Kara pleaded.

"I'm just fucking with you," James smiled.

"Thanks. You make me a better hero, you know that?" Kara said gratefully.

"Kara, you are the worst superhero ever. I'm just satisfied you haven't become a villain. Then, we would all be fucked," James said.

"Something other than me destroying the world got you bothered?" Kara asked.

"Lucy bitched me out for lying about you. I need to tell her the truth," James said.

"The truth about you cheating on her with me?" Kara wondered.

"No, no, I need to tell her that you're Supergirl," James said seriously.

"Well, why not have the whole office know," Kara said sarcastically.

"I won't tell her unless you give me permission to," James said sincerely.

"I'll think about it," Kara said honestly.

* * *

Kara entered the Alura hologram chamber with Hank standing by. "How can I be of assistance to you, Kara?" Alura asked.

"This asshole killed your sister. I just wanted you to know that," Kara said to her.

"Kiss my black ass, Kara," Hank said annoyed. "I thought we were in here for official business."

"Okay, okay," Kara said. "Tell me about Myriad," Kara ordered.

"Warning, this construct is not authorized to discuss Myriad," Alura said suddenly.

"No seriously, what is it?" Kara asked.

"Warning, continued questioning about Myriad will result in this AI's self-destruction," Alura warned.

"Yeah, right. No balls," Kara doubted. "What is...," Kara began and then the hologram disappeared. Kara turned to see that Hank had already turned the hologram off.

"What could be so terrible that a hologram won't even discuss it?" Hank wondered.

"She reminds me of my mom," Kara mused. "But now all I can think of is Astra and how you killed her."

"I'm sorry you weren't there to have seen it," Hank said rudely.

"I need space. Space from you," Kara said obnoxiously and left the room.


	15. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indigo wreaks havoc on the Internet and tries to start a nuclear war.

Kara awoke to Twenty-One Pilots on her radio-alarm. Annoyed, she crushed her alarm but the music kept going. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered as she looked around for the source of the music. There was a knock on the door. With her X-ray vision, Kara saw the very thing she needed to see that moment: doughnuts.

"Are those for me?" Kara asked hopefully as she opened the door.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here," Alex said as she entered.

"I noticed none of them are crullers," Kara narrowed her eyes.

"I got you some powdered ones. The crullers were out," Alex admitted.

"It's alright. I'll just snort the powder up my nose," Kara said as she placed the doughnuts on a table. "So, who did you kill that was close to me that I should get this offering?"

"Err...we need you back at the DEO," Alex said awkwardly.

"I'm not going back to the DEO, Alex. I can't. Not with Hank around," Kara said as she ate a doughnut.

"Kara, Hank was just doing his duty, okay. Protecting the planet just like you do every day," Alex said.

"I don't kill," Kara rebuffed.

"Kara, you kill people at least once a week," Alex reminded her.

"Oh, right," Kara smiled as she recalled each one. "I could have brought Astra back to the light side," Kara said sitting across from Alex.

"You know that's bullshit," Alex rejected.

"Expose Hank as an alien and the DEO is yours. We could rule the DEO together, as sisters," Kara said darkly.

"I can't do that. Hank has powers that rival your own. We need him," Alex said.

"As if," Kara scoffed.

"At least he uses his powers. You're always holding back for fun or dramatic tension. It makes me a nervous wreck not knowing whether your struggling, hurt, or just fucking around," Alex said.

"I have yet to be truly challenged," Kara assured her. "Get rid of Hank and unleash me."

"Don't you have work?" Alex asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah," Kara said unmoved.

"Well, unlike you, I have to show up on time," Alex said.

"With Hank gone, you can set your own schedule," Kara tempted.

Alex hesitated but then walked out the door. Kara eyed Alex as she exited the apartment complex. Once she was gone, Kara rapidly ate each doughnut.

* * *

Kara showed up late to work as usual and found Siobhan antagonizing Winn. "How's it going, Siobhan?" Winn said pleasantly.

"I'm sorry. I have difficulty making conversation with men under six feet tall," Siobhan said rudely.

"Oh, I didn't hear anything you just said. I was too busy paying attention to your boobs," Winn replied.

"Is that because you're eyes only reach that high?" Siobhan shot back.

"No, its because its only thing interesting about you," Winn said holding his own.

"Is that for Ms. Grant?" Kara asked interrupting them.

"Why yes it is, and I'm going to deliver it to her," Siobhan said proudly.

"Just make sure you open it before Ms. Grant does," Kara warned.

"I'm taking the credit for this one. Buzz off," Siobhan said refusing to do as Kara suggested.

"What are you doing?" Winn wondered.

"It's reverse psychology," Kara smirked.

* * *

Later that night, James came by with potstickers. "Is that from Pho'King?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Yep," James said putting the bag down.

"Oh, that's my favorite," Kara said gleefully.

"Hey, do you think Cat did the right thing by not releasing the cheaters' list?" James asked.

"Well, seeing as how her soon-to-be ex-husband is listed, I would say there's definitely a conflict of interest," Kara said as she shoved food in her mouth.

"I need to tell Lucy," James said seriously.

"You're the second person today that's tried to bribe me with food," Kara noted. "Non knows where I live. I don't trust Hank anymore. I'm on the verge of freaking out."

"Hey, planning a surprise party for me or something?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Why does it always have to be about you?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"No, we were talking about...," James said struggling to come up with a decent lie.

"The package from earlier," Kara saved him.

"Don't get me started. There's nothing I hate more than liars," Lucy said annoyed.

The TV monitor then shifted to a blond woman in a blue dress. "Greetings, Catco employees. I'm disappointed in all of you. Especially you, queen of all media," she said.

"Not impressed. Livewire did the same thing. I suppose you're the hacker that gave us that thumb drive," Cat said.

"I handed you the story of the year," the woman said peeved. "How sinners have turned the Internet into a modern-day Sodom and Gomorrah. But you failed to act, and so now you're officially on my shit list," she said.

"Computers control everything, communications, banking, and even traffic signals," she continued. "The age of chaos begins now."

"Toyman Jr., fix this," Cat ordered.

Catco employees all started to give Winn dirty looks. "You know what? Fuck you guys. I know what you search in your browser history," he said standing up for himself.

Kara couldn't miss this for the world. She flew around the city witnessing all sorts of car crashes. "Oh, my God!" she said tensing up in orgasmic bliss. The tire screeching, the glass shattering, the metal rubbing against each other, oil squirting out in gushes.

"Supergirl: Liberty Avenue," James said to her through his watch.

Kara flew to the spot and rammed her shoulder into the cargo truck destroying its engine block. "Wow, that was a rush," Kara said as more cars crashed into each other around her. She proceeded to zip around smashing into cars that were about to hit other cars.

"I know this might be too much for you, New Yorkers, but how about you treat each intersection like it has a stop sign, alright," Kara told a group of drivers with cars she had destroyed.

* * *

The next morning, world markets were hit with a powerful cyber attack. Kara watched amused as Catco employees freaked out over their retirement fund and bank accounts. "That's why I always invest in gold, real gold. You should talk to Gold Bond," Kara said to Winn.

"Are you being paid to say this?" Winn asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but only in gold," Kara said obviously.

"Kara, in my office!" Cat ordered.

Kara closed the glass door behind her. "What can I do for you, ma'am," Kara smirked.

"Don't call me that," Cat said irritably. "Who or what is causing this?"

"I have no idea," Kara said honestly. "I bet Winn could crack the case."

"I see what's going on here. Remember this: I may not be able to fire you, but I can easily fire your nerd boyfriend," Cat threatened.

"If only...," Kara considered thoughtfully.

"Don't say it," Cat warned.

"I gave a shit," Kara finished.

"It's a good thing you broke up with my son. You're terrible girlfriend material," Cat scolded.

"Coming from you, I must be fucked," Kara shot back.

"You know who is on that list, don't you?" Cat realized. "How? The package wasn't opened. Can you X-ray vision data on a thumb drive too?"

"Please, I took the package, looked over the contents on my computer, resealed it, and then handed it back to the post office for Siobhan to pick up," Kara said obviously.

"That's a lot of work for something that isn't your job," Cat said.

"Story of my life," Kara smiled.

"Is my soon-to-be ex-husband on that list?" Cat asked seriously.

"I can't say it out loud," Kara said and then whispered into Cat's ear.

"I had no idea," Cat said stunned.

* * *

Winn came over to Kara's apartment and went to work on his laptop to isolate the source of the hack. "What's the wifi password?"

"Oh, I'm off the grid," Kara replied.

"Seriously?" Winn said crushed.

"I'm just fucking with you. You should have seen the look on your face," Kara chuckled. "It's 'Kara_is_supergirl!'," Kara told him.

"That is the worst password I have ever heard," Winn remarked.

"Hey, I put an exclamation point in it," Kara excused. "But you know, we could do other things besides work."

"I really have to do this. My job depends on it," Winn said urgently.

"Okay, but maybe you could work on this in my bedroom," Kara invited.

"This desk works," Winn said and began working furiously on his laptop.

Kara watched bored sitting on her sofa. Twenty-One Pilots then started playing in the apartment. Kara scanned the apartment with her X-ray vision for the source but found nothing.

"Did you hear that?" Kara asked.

"Hear what?" Winn asked as he continued working on his laptop.

"Your mumbling," Kara said annoyed.

"I don't mumble. I'm writing code and it helps when I talk it out loud," he said. Kara decided to get more comfortable by taking off her pajama top. Winn continued to ignore her. Kara then stretched out her arms and took off her shirt. Still, Winn was engrossed in his work.

"So, what's happening out there?" Kara asked finally.

"She has created what's called an oscillating variable matrix to cover her footprints," Winn explained.

"I don't understand a word you're telling me," Kara said completely lost.

"I am working on a way to find her," Winn said simply.

"And then I kill her ass," Kara said clasping her hands.

"Right," Winn agreed. "But as far as we know, she could be on the other side of the world."

"No, I could be on the other side of your screen," the blond woman said taking over Winn's computer. "You know, you're quite clever for an ape."

"Wait, I thought all alien races look the same is because we all descended from an ancient humanoid race," Kara said thoughtfully.

"That's retarded," the blond woman replied.

"You're freaking me out, lady," Winn said wide-eyed.

"Then let's meet in person," the blond woman replied.

"Name the time and place," Kara said clenching her fists.

"How about now?" she asked and suddenly appeared in the apartment as a blue-skinned Mystique-looking alien with red hair.

"So...does the carpet match the drapes?" Kara smirked.

"Supergirl is it? What makes you so super?" not-Mystique asked.

"I can literally destroy this planet," Kara replied. "By the way, that symbol reminds me of someone."

"It is the sign of my people. The font of omniscient knowledge. I know everything about you," not-Mystique said.

"What are you? Some kind of living Internet?" Winn wondered.

"You could say that," Not-Mystique smiled at him and then punched Kara through the apartment window. Not-Mystique then took hold of Winn and extended her tongue so that it licked his cheek and neck.

"Oh my God," Winn cried out in terror.

Hank and Alex suddenly barged in with pistols ready. Not-Mystique let Winn go and retreated to the Internet. Meanwhile, Kara rested on a rooftop in quiet reflection. "Can anyone win against the Internet? Is it possible? Should I even try?"

"Kara!" Alex shouted with her shrill voice.

Kara contemplated going back inside wearing only her pajama bottoms and bra. Groaning, she got back up and appeared back in her apartment. She then noticed Winn was still alive. "She retreated back into the computer. I shut it off, so she can't come back," Winn said.

"Basically like Livewire but less powerful," Kara mocked.

"They saved me," Winn said relieved.

"Nice of you to kick in my door again," Kara said peeved.

"We just saved...whatever you are," Alex said referring to Winn's unknown status.

"I'm her...," Winn began and then struggled to articulate the rest.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara said condescendingly.

"Boyfriend," Winn finally said.

"Really?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Unlike you, he fixed my laptop," Kara pointed out.

"You can hire someone to do that for you," Alex said.

"But he did it for FREE!" Kara argued.

"Wow, this is just sad," Hank remarked.

"Almost as sad as you killing my aunt?" Kara glared at him.

"I'll be happy to fight you here and now and demolish what you call an apartment," Hank said towering above her.

Kara gave Hank the crazy eye. "How did you know we were under attack?" Winn wondered.

"We tracked the signal from the traffic lights to this wifi signal," Alex explained.

"The rest is classified. Available only to active DEO agents," Hank said.

"Please, it will be on Wikileaks within the hour," Kara mocked.

* * *

Kara woke up to Twenty-One Pilots but no alarm clock could be found. Looking everywhere for the source, she found Winn passed out in his chair. Kara looked over what he was working. It was code but hand-written. Kara snapped her fingers waking him up.

"Are we under attack?" Winn asked startled.

"Yes, by me," Kara said staring into his eyes.

Winn looked at his watch. "We need to get to work," he said alarmed.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll get us a taxi."

A flustered Winn and Kara went to the street corner. "We'll never get a taxi," Winn doubted.

"Oh really?" Kara said as she stepped into the middle of the street. A taxi stopped before it could hit her. "Shall we," Kara said to Winn.

* * *

At work, Kara was ambushed by Alex and Winn. "That chat you had with Siobhan was hilarious. Her family is almost as fucked up as yours," Kara said to Winn.

"You overheard that?" Winn asked stunned. "Sorry, dumb question."

"So...how can I help you? Kara asked Alex as she walked in.

"I didn't come for you. I came for Winn," Alex said. "He's got a better grasp on Python 6 malware encryption than anybody at the DEO."

"Wow, that says more about the DEO than Winn," Kara mocked.

"You are the worst girlfriend ever," Alex chided.

"Coming from you, I must be fucked," Kara replied.

"If we want to permanently disable this cyber threat, he's our best shot," Alex said.

"My gold holdings are skyrocketing now, so I don't think so," Kara rejected.

"I definitely will not go if you don't want me to," Winn said pathetically.

"Then it is settled," Kara said instantly.

"He can make his own decision," Alex pressed.

"I can?" Winn wondered.

"The moment he leaves the building, I'll get Cat to fire him," Kara countered.

"Yeah, like is this a job?" Winn asked.

"No, you would be volunteering your services to your country like a good patriotic American would," Alex said.

Kara burst out laughing. "You done?" Alex asked impatiently.

"This sounds really cool but I don't want to...," Winn stammered as he saw Kara's crazed expression.

"Its fine, Winn. But when you come back, you're going to be punished," Kara told him.

Alex gave Kara and Winn a weird look. "Okay, let's go," she said taking Winn with her.

"What was that about?" James asked as he saw Alex take Winn away.

"Winn just got drafted by the DEO," Kara said and then crushed her coffee cup.

"Still upset with the DEO? I completely understand," James said smoothly.

"Yeah, but I still need info on aliens. The Alura program is at the DEO," Kara considered.

"I know a place where we can get info on aliens," James said knowingly.

* * *

Kara flew James to the fortress of solitude in the Arctic. James was dressed warmly but still shivering as Kara wore only her Supergirl uniform. "You're a lot faster than your cousin," James remarked.

"I know, right," Kara smiled. "So, how do we get in? Where is it?"

James brushed off some snow revealing a golden key. "Seriously, he just keeps a golden key under the doormat?" Kara scoffed.

"It weighs a million tons of condensed dwarf star," James told her.

"Wow, that's probably so radioactive it could sterilize the planet," Kara commented.

"He said only a select few could lift it," James said unconcerned.

"Well, I can't. So, I guess we go back," Kara said disappointed.

"You're fucking with me?" James asked hopefully.

Kara gave him a dramatic pause before she easily lifted it. "Amazing how you can lift this, but you had trouble controlling an airplane's weight," James said.

"Is that sass? How about I drop this on your foot?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Alright, sorry," James backed off.

Kara placed the key in the slot and opened the door. She then dropped the key on the ground where it descended down to the Earth's core. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

The two made their way inside and found a crystal palace. "Can't believe Clark never brought you here," James said as they walked through it.

"Yeah, what an asshole," Kara said as she looked around.

"Is this what Krypton really looked like?" James asked.

"Nope, maybe thousands of years ago," Kara said. "This is like being in the Giza Pyramid."

"Gotcha," James said understanding her meaning.

"Now, how does this panel work?" Kara wondered as she touched it.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El. How can I help you?" a droid asked.

"Tell me everything you know about blue-skinned, red-headed, Brainiac-looking women," Kara ordered.

"She goes by Indigo, and she's very dangerous," Kelex said.

"No shit?" Kara wondered. "Glad we came out here to hear this."

"She intends to wipe out the human race just like she tried on Krypton," Kelex added.

"So, basically Skynet," Kara understood.

"We should run this by Hank Henshaw," James suggested.

"Fuck that guy," Kara rejected.

"I know he killed your aunt...but she was an evil bitch. You know that, right?" James said sympathetically.

"I know," Kara sighed.

"Well, I guess we should get going. It's a little too cold for me," James said shivering.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Kelex: is this structure made of ice or crystal?"

"Kryptonian crystal," Kelex answered.

"Let's warm this place up," Kara said taking her arms out of her uniform and lowering her top. Kara grinned as her body emitted a gold light that heated up the entire fortress.

"Wow, its actually getting a little too hot in here," James said as the temperature rose.

"Let's fix that," Kara said grabbing hold of him.

* * *

Kara and James awoke ass naked in a comfortable crystal bed. "I never knew Kal's bed would be so comfortable," Kara mused.

"Do you think he'll mind?" James asked concerned.

"I hope he does," Kara giggled.

"That reminds me...oh shit!" James realized.

"What?" Kara asked wondering if the world was coming to an end.

"I totally forgot about my date with Lucy. I am so fucked," James said panicked.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Just tell her you were with me discussing cyber terrorism or whatever," Kara said.

"Like that's going to fly," Jame shook his head.

* * *

Kara and James rushed to get back to the office the next morning. Lucy was noticeably pissed-off that James had forgotten about their date and was with Supergirl instead. Kara decided to calm the situation by talking to Lucy personally.

"I got you some green tea," Kara said giving it to her.

"That's disgusting, thank you," Lucy said taking it.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked curiously.

"If James is going to stand me up for anyone, at least its Supergirl," Lucy said feeling sorry for herself.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"Kind of hard to compete with that," Lucy continued.

"Yeah, it would be hard," Kara agreed.

"I mean, what do I have that's better than her? I mean...I have a master's degree in law, I'm an Army veteran, I'm legal counsel to the most powerful woman in media, and I even have bigger boobs than her," Lucy listed off.

"I'm not so sure about that last one," Kara said defensively.

"Please, we did a whole magazine cover to it," Lucy said handing her the magazine.

Kara eyed some of the headlines. "How Supergirl gives renewed confidence to small-breasted women," was one of the headlines. "Wow, we actually printed that," Kara said stunned.

"Look, I know that you think James doesn't make your relationship a priority but...," Kara said and then lost her train thought.

"But what?" Lucy asked.

"I honestly lost my train of thought on that one," Kara said truthfully. "Did he ever tell you about how his dad gave him his first camera before he died in combat?"

"No, he didn't," Lucy said awkwardly.

"Well...shit," Kara said realizing she was making things worse.

"He never told me," Lucy said offended.

"Well, I'm just trying to say that he's an amazing guy, maybe not to you at the moment, but in general," Kara said lamely. "I mean, he could be with anyone else, literally anyone else, and he chose you."

"Thanks, Kara," Lucy said sarcastically. "For sharing this. It helps a lot."

Kara winced as Lucy left the balcony.

* * *

Later that day, Kara and James were working on leads into cracking the case against Indigo. "So...I might have fucked you when it came to Lucy, FYI," Kara warned him.

"Kara, what did you do? Are you trying to sabotage me?" James asked freaked out.

"I was trying to defend you and it didn't come out right," Kara said honestly.

Lucy then entered the room and gave them both the evil eye. "What if the hack on Diamond Discretion was just a diversion? What if it was bigger than just embarrassing people. General Mathers, he was one of the names listed," Lucy discovered.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"He's the only one that has access to nuclear missile silos," Lucy explained.

"Well, it sounds like Indigo intends on nuking someone," Kara smiled excitedly. "Wait a minute. You expect me to believe that Indigo created all of this chaos, so we wouldn't realize she was after this one compromised general? Then we are expected to believe that this general would be clumsy enough to bring a cell phone to a missile silo?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, basically. Generals act like idiots all the time," Lucy said knowingly.

"Like your dad, huh?" Kara smirked.

"How dare you say that about my father. He's a God damn war hero," Lucy said pissed off.

"Who, if I recall correctly, lost control of a robot and fired your ass," Kara shot back.

"You want some of this, bitch?" Lucy said ready to fight.

"Let's fight about this after we prevent the apocalypse," James said getting between them.

* * *

**Fort Pemberton**

General Mathers entered the silo headquarters. Immediately, his soldiers gave him the salute as he entered. "You don't salute indoors. Holy fuck!" the General said agitatedly. "What's our situation?"

"We're at Defcon 5. All systems are normal," an officer reported.

"There's reception in here?" the general wondered as his phone went off.

"Well, Sir, you shouldn't have a phone in this highly sensitive facility," the officer lectured.

"Do you know who the fuck I am...," the general raged and then Indigo teleported herself into the facility.

Soldiers immediately took out their pistols on her. She easily overwhelmed them with physical attacks, took a pistol from one of them, and shot everyone dead. "How do you like that?" Indigo asked a fallen soldier.

"Mystique...did it better," he said before passing out.

"Oh really? Did Mystique cause a global apocalypse?" Indigo asked him as she took two sets of keys from him and another.

Indigo then expanded her arms, so she could unlock the nuclear missiles. Once she accomplished this, the doors on the silo began to open. However, Indigo saw a fast-moving bogie headed right towards her.

Kara landed at Pemberton and tossed the heavy door aside like it was nothing. Kara sped towards Indigo and engaged against her hand-to-hand combat. "It's over, Indigo," Kara told her.

"For the human race, I agree," Indigo smiled and then racked her fingers over a console. "Nuclear launch sequence activated," the intercom informed them.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

Indigo took hold of Kara on the floor locking her legs and pinning her arms to her chest as the countdown continued. "I calculate the death toll at seven million," Indigo told her.

"You know, that's still just one-thousandth of the Earth's population," Kara said dismissively.

"Don't pretend you don't give a shit. I know better," Indigo hissed.

"You should know that this hold isn't going to keep me," Kara said rolling her eyes. She easily pulled Indigo's hands away and snapped her legs to free herself. She then elbowed her to the face for good measure. Once free, Kara went after the missile that was headed to Metropolis.

* * *

Hank, Alex, and Winn worked frantically as the missile went up. "Estimated time to Metropolis is in three minutes," Hank said as he saw the missile on the map.

"President has ordered us to Defcon 2," Alex said getting off the phone.

"I guess we should now be super on alert now," Hank said dryly.

"James, I'm too late. You got maybe three minutes tops before it hits," Kara said through her phone earpiece.

"Well, I guess we're all fucked then," James replied not bothering to move.

"We got a bogie," Alex said as a new signature appeared on the map.

"About time," Hank grumbled.

* * *

Kara flew alongside the missile and pushed it away from Metropolis. The missile, however, was self-correcting and went back towards the city.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"I have Supergirl on the line," an analyst told Hank.

"What the fuck did you do this time?" Hank raged.

"Look, I need your help. You can be an asshole to me later," Kara told him.

"You need to shut down its onboard computer," Hank told her.

Kara scanned the missile with her X-ray vision. "Found it," she reported in.

"Input the kill code 11747," Hank said as he read from a manual.

"That's way too many numbers for me to memorize at once," Kara said as she accessed the flight computer.

"It's one-one...," Hank said slowly.

"Oh, I have an idea," Kara said brightly.

In a flash, she was ahead of the missile stopping it completely by holding its nose. She then gently tilt the missile upwards and gave it a good kick into space. Kara followed the missile before it could self-correct and kept it going until it ran out of fuel in space.

"That wasn't the plan but good job," Hank said to her.

"Well, I just figured that shutting off its engines would still have it land inside the city limits and still detonate. What did you think would happen? That it would actually overshoot the city and land in the bay without fuel?"Kara asked.

"It's your fault it launched in the first place," Hank reminded her.

"Maybe if you fools didn't bring a cell phone into a missile silo," Kara shot back.

"Get over there and kill Indigo. That silo has a lot more missiles than just that one," Hank reminded her.

"Fine," Kara said speeding over to it.

* * *

Kara landed back into the silo headquarters and took Indigo to the floor. "I bet you didn't calculate that," she smirked.

"Who are you talking to?" Indigo wondered as she heard voices coming from Kara's earpiece. "I knew you were too stupid to work alone."

"Says the one working with Non and his whole gang," Kara shot back.

Indigo took hold of the general's phone and inserted her arm through it. James was minding his own business at Catco when Indigo started choking his ass. "What the fuck?" he gasped.

"I am beyond a body. I am beyond time and space. All I have to do is squeeze my fingers, and your friend dies. I'm invincible. I am a god," Indigo said proudly.

"Release restraint number one," Kara said holding out her hands like a square and glowing yellow.

"Restriction number what?" Indigo wondered and then got hit with a nasty computer virus.

Indigo fell to the floor severely damaged from the virus. Kara powered down as she saw Indigo try to crawl away from her. "What have you done to me?" Indigo shrieked.

"No idea but the Internet is a scary nasty place. In the end, the Internet always wins. You tried to argue with the Internet with all its trolls and malcontents. The Internet is like the Special Olympics. Even if you win, you're still retarded," Kara told her.

"I'm the reason you're here," Indigo spat.

"Say what?" Kara doubted.

"I saw your pod orbiting this system's star endlessly. With my mind, I took control of your pod and brought Fort Rozz out of the phantom zone. I discontinued your pod's program and brought you here to Earth. If not for me, you would have orbited the sun forever...just as your parents intended," Indigo revealed.

"My parents may have been assholes, but they would never have left me orbiting the sun forever and ever," Kara disagreed.

"They were going to have you orbit the sun for thousands of years until humans became technically advanced to rescue you. You were never meant to protect your cousin. You were a nuisance and a burden but here you are playing hero because I rescued you," Indigo said.

Indigo then shrieked as she was torn apart into bits of data. "Well...good thing most of that went over my head," Kara said to herself. She then looked around for life signs with bodies everywhere.

"Good thing none of you guys heard that. So embarrassing," Kara said to them.

"Are you okay over there, Supergirl?" Alex asked.

"Yep, good thing our communications are encrypted," Kara said.

* * *

Kara strolled into the Catco office as Cat was watching TV with James behind her. The news was giving some BS report about how the nuke was in fact a piece of a satellite that had routinely broken off in the atmosphere. "That was no rocket was it?" Cat asked James.

"Nope," he replied.

"How close were we to death?" Cat asked.

"Like, really close," James answered.

"Good thing for Supergirl," Cat muttered.

"So, since I saved the city and everyone's lives I was thinking maybe a raise is in order," Kara said interrupting.

"Oh, don't worry, Kara. I have something special planned for you," Kara assured her.

"Can't wait," Kara said brightly.

"Cancel my dinner reservations. I'm going home to hug my son and cook him chicken," Cat said.

"But...you can't cook for shit," Kara reminded her.

"Figure of speech, Kara. Of course, I have my own chef," Cat rolled her eyes and left the office.

"Can I tell Lucy now? I'm trying to get laid tonight," James said bluntly.

"Wasn't I enough for you?" Kara asked offended.

"It's different with Lucy. It's the crazy angry kind of sex, you know," James said.

"Fine, tell her I guess," Kara sighed.

"Thanks," James said gratefully.

James walked onto the balcony and found Lucy brooding. "I got some really cool news to tell you," James began.

"We are so over," Lucy said teary-eyed.

"Wait...why?" James asked stunned.

"Kara came to talk to me to try to fix things between you and me. She mentioned a story about your camera, how your father gave it to you before he died," Lucy said.

"The only reason I told her that was because I wanted her to retrieve it from Maxwell Lord. It's not even true," James excused.

"We've been together for so long, but I don't know a thing about your dad," Lucy said hurt.

"My dad was an asshole. End of story," James said.

"You told Kara because you love her," Lucy concluded.

"Love is too strong a word for it," James said honestly.

"I know you've been cheating on me with her, James. I've read all your text messages and emails," Lucy said outraged.

"Okay, now you're being a crazy bitch again," James told her.

"You have no idea how crazy I can be," Lucy said and walked off.

"Fuck me," James sighed.

* * *

Kara casually watched Alex and Hank spar in the training room. "That was so slow, you made me sleepy," Kara said to the two of them.

"It's good to see you too, bitch," Hank replied.

"Well, the world almost ended, but I saved the day on my own," Kara said.

"That's bullshit. James, Winn, and Lucy helped you," Alex corrected.

"I think I did ninety-nine percent of the work," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We're that one percent, Kara. Without the team, the world is in danger. I know you don't give a shit, but I do. I've seen what happens to a world when all life is extinguished. My world is now a dead cold desert," Hank said.

"Alright, that's fair. Perhaps, I can forgive you for killing my aunt, my last remaining relative," Kara said glaring at Hank.

"Besides Superman," Hank reminded her.

"Oh, fuck that guy," Kara said dismissively.

"I saw Astra...standing over Hank. He was defenseless. She said she was going to give him an honorable death," Alex said.

"Sounds like she kicked your ass, Hank. How did you manage to kill her then?" Kara asked.

"Hank didn't kill Astra. I did," Alex admitted.

Kara turned away from Hank and Alex and closed her eyes as she heard the rest. "When you got there, Hank saw how devastated your were. He didn't want you to get angry with me, so he took the blame and I let him. Because I was afraid of losing you, and I can't lose you," Alex said filled with emotion.

Kara gave a slow clap. "Bravo. Great performance."

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered as she wiped away her tears.

"I knew the entire time. What really grinds my gears is that the two of you lied to me about it," Kara said.

"No, that's bullshit. You couldn't have known," Alex doubted.

"She knew," Hank said softly.

"I got the eyes of an eagle," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Then, what the fuck was all this about?" Alex asked pissed off.

"I didn't want you to know that I knew. I didn't want you to feel guilty and sad for what you had to do to save Hank and the world. I thought that if I kept going with this charade against Hank, it would make you feel better," Kara said.

"You put Metropolis and the world at risk, you know that?" Alex said.

"I realize that the game has changed," Kara allowed.

"The game has always been the same whether it be Zod trying to terraform the Earth, to Lex Luther creating Doomsday, to Steppenwolf opening a portal to another world. This planet is constantly under attack, and we need heroes like you to save us," Alex said seriously.

"I can't be the hero you want me to be. The temptation is just too great. I can't afford to lose control," Kara told her.

"That's what we're here for, so you don't lose control," Alex said.

Kara gave Alex a sad look and the two sisters embraced, crying as they did. "Alright, enough of that. Back to work," Hank said gruffly.

Kara reached out to Hank. "I'm not into that sentimental bullshit. I expect both of you to be composed within five minutes."

"Hardass," Kara said as he left.

* * *

**Wayne Enterprises, Gotham**

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, dressed in expensive suits, entered the Wayne Enterprise boardroom for a surprise visit. "Mr. Wayne, such a pleasure," the chairman said as he entered.

"I'm here because I have a thumb drive of this board's sins on Diamond Discretion. As it happens, none of you pass for a decent human being. Your continued existence is a mockery of morality," Bruce began.

"Come on, Bruce. It couldn't be that bad," the chairman doubted nervously.

"Oh really? Mr. Burton, you cheated on your wife eight times. You even had sex with her best friend while you were supposed to be watching the kids," Bruce accused.

"In the bed that you and your wife share no-less," Dick added.

"Mr. Newman, you got your girlfriend drunk, paid a guy from the mailroom to have sex with her while she was passed out only for you to break up with her when she sobbingly confessed in the morning. She killed herself," Bruce continued.

Mr. Parker, you flew to Thailand on company travel, so you could have sex with an eleven-year-old boy!" Bruce said as he walked around the table.

"Mr. Fox...," Bruce began.

"Kiss my ass," Lucius Fox told him.

Bruce decided to skip him and went to the next person. "Miss Tate...," Bruce considered. "You are an innocent. You led a good life. Good for you," Bruce said sincerely.

"Mr. Daggot, you have more skeletons than this entire party combined. I can not even mention them out loud," Bruce said somberly.

Bruce then whispered what he did in his ear causing the grown man to cry. "You're his father, you sick fuck," Dick remarked.

"Alright, that settles that. Good work, Dick," Bruce said giving Dick a high-five. "See you sons-of-bitches at the next quarterly meeting."

"Whose house? Say what? Run"s house. Whose house?" Dick cheered as they exited the room.

"Okay, that's enough of that," Bruce told him as they exited.

* * *

Non played with a spinning omegahedron as he contemplated Indigo's remains. "I merely broke your heart, but Supergirl...she really fucked you up."

"Now, are you ready to do things my way?"

Non turned on the intercom system to the Frank Sinatra's My Way and proceeded to give Indigo an "I told you so" dance around the computer console.


	16. Red Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes infected with Red Kryptonite and begins to care about the world.

**The View**

"She's the founder and CEO of a media empire who was recently named number one on the Metropolis tribune's annual power list. Please welcome our next guest, Cat Grant!" Whoopie Goldberg introduced.

"Wow, you look so much younger than I thought you would," guest host Sharon Osbourne said.

"Well, coming from you...," Cat began and then had to stop herself. "That means a lot. So do you," Cat said with a fake smile.

"Cat, how does it feel to be the most powerful woman in Metropolis?" Sunny Hustin asked.

"Well, I think it would be better said to say I was simply the most powerful person in Metropolis," Cat said arrogantly.

"Well said," Joy Behar chimed in.

"Having a platform like mine is only worthwhile if I can use it to bring attention to the people who are really making a difference," Cat said proudly.

"Well, Cat, that brings us to our next question: Supergirl," Anna Navara began. "You've been associated with her since she came out to the Metropolis scene. You've been mostly a critic of hers. How do you manage to keep your journalistic integrity under such pressure?"

"It takes real courage and tenacity to go head-to-head with the strongest being on the planet," Cat said.

"Even stronger than Superman?" Joy Behar questioned.

"Oh, yes," Cat nodded.

"How can anyone stop such power? I mean, what if she ever turned evil?" Meghan McCain asked.

"Well, we have our brave men and women in uniform and the might of the Justice League to keep any rogue so-called hero in check," Cat said confidently.

"As if," Kara smirked as she watched the TV.

"We can learn a lot about ourselves by whether we rely on these unaccountable superheroes or whether we rely on ourselves," Cat concluded.

Kara smiled amused. "Enraptured, are we?" Cat asked from behind.

"This isn't live?" Kara wondered.

"Of course not. I always allow my interviews to be edited by my people," Cat said obviously.

"Well, I think you threw a home-run out there," Kara complimented.

Cat sighed at Kara and shook her head. "Where is my computer droid?"

"Making out with Siohban," Kara answered.

"No accounting for tastes," Cat frowned. "And are you okay with this?"

"Sure, I'm cheating on him with James," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Is that why I lost my best lawyer within the span of a few weeks?" Cat asked annoyed.

"Wow, when you say it like that, it makes it seem like it was all my fault," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Tell those two fools I need them back here actually working," Cat ordered.

* * *

Kara strolled through the halls until she found the right closet. Using her X-ray vision, she could see everything. Taking a chair, Kara enjoyed the show. Suddenly, the door opened as a frazzled Siobhan quickly walked off. A disoriented Winn managed to get out of the closet as supplies fell on him.

"It's a good thing my X-ray vision doesn't give me color or otherwise I would be truly scandalized," Kara mocked.

"You didn't have to," Winn said sheepishly.

"Oh, but I did. Cat requires your services," Kara grinned.

"You're not mad?" Winn asked fearfully.

"If I were mad, you would have already been vaporized. In fact, I proud of you, Winn. She's not doing this out of pity, right?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so," Winn said thoughtfully. "All of this feels wrong."

"That's because it is wrong," Kara said giving him a hug.

* * *

Kara then strolled over to Jame's office. "So, I heard Lucy quit."

"Yeah," James said without explanation.

"Did you tell her I was Supergirl?" Kara asked concerned.

"I didn't get the chance to," James sighed.

"Sounds like a win-win," Kara said pleased.

"Maybe for you. She was so hawt when she was angry. She really tore into me," James said reflectively.

"Is it because you stood her up when we went to the fortress of solitude?" Kara asked curiously.

"She thinks that we are in love," James said.

"Love is really too strong a word for it," Kara disagreed.

"Maybe, we should change that," James suggested.

"Yes, let's get married, have kids, get a house, and have a lot of not-sex," Kara said sarcastically.

"Fuck that," James rejected.

Kara heard her phone ring. "It's Alex."

* * *

Alex and Kara engaged in girl talk in the halls of the DEO. "So, she broke up with him. I always knew those two were headed to a bust. Do you feel guilty?" Alex said.

"Fuck no," Kara said.

"Weren't you the cause?" Alex asked.

"Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Well, don't be his rebound girl," Alex advised.

"Typically a rebound shot goes in the basket after the first one failed," Kara rolled her eyes. Kara turned to Sen. Crane. "Its good to see you not in a sewer."

"Be nice," Hank warned. "The senator came by to tell us that she's been working with the budget committee to get the DEO more money. With that, more resources to fight Non," Hank said.

"A lot more," Sen. Crane agreed.

"That's great. We can use it," Alex said appreciatively.

"Is anyone going to stand up for the taxpayers? No one? Really?" Kara asked inappropriately.

"I also came by because I wanted to personally thank Director Henshaw for the amazing work he's been doing to keep this planet safe," Sen. Crane said.

"Bullshit," Kara coughed.

"Well, it's not just me. It's my team," Hank said with humility.

"Well, it starts at the top," Sen. Crane said knowingly. "This agency deals with the unknown and is often forced to make up rules as it goes."

"That's for sure," Kara agreed.

Alex gave Kara a kick to the shin and ended up injuring her own foot. "You don't have the same oversight as other military branches. It's important to me that there's someone I know and trust making sure justice is meted out in a way that is consistent with our ideals, and I'm glad that person is you," Sen. Crane said pleased.

"Ma'am, there's a fire," an analyst interrupted.

"What do I look like? The global fire department?" Kara asked.

"Do it," Hank ordered.

Kara sighed and took off. Reaching the fire, Kara found a firefighter trapped under a metal frame of a nearly destroyed second story.

"Really?" Kara considered. "I bet if you all just helped, you could have moved it without me," Kara said annoyed.

"Have mercy on us, pathetic souls," the firefighter leader said to her while on his knees.

"That's more like it," Kara said pleased and easily lifted it off the man.

"You want to come over to the station for some poker, beer, and pizza?" the firefighter leader offered.

"Of course, I would," Kara smiled and then felt a weird sensation go to her head. She couldn't have known that Red Kryptonite happened to be in that very condo.

* * *

Kara woke up the following morning crushing her alarm. Looking over her clothes, she wondered what to wear. "I just realized...somehow...that I give a shit what I look like at work," she realized.

She decided to come in wearing a black dress with streaks of color. Her co-workers eyeballed her up-and-down as she strolled into the office. Cat even stopped to look her over. "Well, this is promising. So, I demanded a list of replacements for Lucy, like, yesterday," Cat reminded her.

"I already check referenced them in order of most annoying to least," Kara said handing the list to Cat.

"Wow, you actually did your job," Cat said impressed. "Here are some tickets to club Apocalypse for Friday night."

"Thank you. I will put them to good use," Kara said appreciatively.

"No snarky comeback. This is unlike you, Kara," Cat said suspiciously.

Kara shrugged. "Do you even know how to dance?" Siobhan mocked as Cat left.

"Please, I dance at least once a week," Kara smirked.

* * *

With Kara gone, Hank could get down to real business. "Two armored vehicles have been attacked in the last six hours both carrying hundreds of thousands worth of gold," Hank said.

"So, we're talking basically a few dozen pounds of gold," an analyst pointed out.

"Shut the fuck up," Hank said not wanting to be sidetracked. "Now, these two goons managed to take out highly trained and heavily armed security personal."

"Alien weapons?" Alex asked.

"Almost. An alien is their weapon. A k'hund," Hank introduced. "Stronger than your average escapee."

"It looks like a terminator," the same analyst noted.

"Are you finished?" Hank asked rhetorically. "Now, we've obtained intel on their next heist, but we have to move fast. Lucky for us, we have an alien of our own."

Supergirl looked around for one. "Oh, you mean me?" she realized.

"Let's move," Hank said to his men. "Did you get all that?" Hank asked Kara.

"Kick alien ass. I got it," Kara nodded.

* * *

The DEO engaged the terminator alien as it tried to take over a bank truck. The k'hund leaped away before they could get a shot on it. "Supergirl, you're up," Alex radioed.

The k'hund came down only to be smacked to the ground. "So, what's your deal?" Kara asked curiously as she put her red boot on his throat.

"I was hired to steal gold. I don't want to hurt anyone," he said.

"Your terminator eye would make me think otherwise," Kara scoffed.

"I suffered an eye injury in the crash to this world. I am only trying to provide for my family," the k'hund said.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a...," Kara said as she readied her boot to stomp his head in.

"Please," the k'hund begged.

"Alright, just promise me you'll only rob rich people like Robin Hood," Kara said compassionately.

"I promise," the k'hund said and ran off.

Soon thereafter, Alex came by with her DEO men. "Where did he go?" she asked.

"That way," Kara said vaguely pointing in the opposite direction.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked.

"As if," Kara smiled amused. "So, he got away," she said flatly.

* * *

Hank, Alex, and Kara came back to DEO headquarters. "Senator Crane wants an update on the k'hund search," an analyst said to Hank.

"The promise of extra funding has made you her bitch," Kara said disrespectfully to Hank.

"A word," Hank said to her and then dragged her over to the armory. Hank closed the door once Kara and Alex were inside.

"I know you just came back, but to be clear, our mission is to either kill or capture escaped alien prisoners. Not let them escape," Hank said obviously.

"I love having our fights in a room filled with weapons, ammunition, and explosives," Kara mused. "Get off my back, Hank. I do more for the DEO than all of your agents combined."

"I thought we were in a good place," Hank said offended.

"We're in a good place when I do what I'm told. When I don't you come down on me. I'm tired of it," Kara said pissed off.

"Why did you let the k'hund escape?" Alex asked.

"He said he was stealing from the rich to provide for his family. He lost his eye in the crash. I felt sorry for him," Kara admitted.

"The Kara I know doesn't give a shit about such things," Hank said rudely.

"Well, somehow I did in this case," Kara said confused.

"You know that it was a total lie. He doesn't have a family, he's not stealing from just the rich, and he voluntarily underwent cybernetic surgery on his eye," Hank informed her.

"You mean...he lied," Kara wondered.

"You make all blonds proud," Hank muttered.

"Maybe I want to do more with my life than killing and capturing aliens. Maybe I want something more. Now, I have to go before I'm late to work," Kara said and then stormed out of the room.

Alex and Hank gave Kara a concerned look. "Since when did she give a shit about that?" Alex wondered.

* * *

Kara went for the Scarlett Johansson look as she entered the office. Cat approached Kara concerned. "Your latte," Kara said handing it to her.

"You're on time, you're dressed for success, and you got me my latte," Cat said suspiciously. "What have you done to my Kara?"

"Wow, low bar," Siobhan remarked. "I have a scoop for you. I need to talk to you in private."

"Very well," Cat allowed eyeing Kara knowing full well whatever they said would be overheard by her.

Siobhan showed security camera footage of Kara letting the k'hund go. "Put this under your hat until we know what's going on," Cat ordered.

"What's going on is that Supergirl is not the hero she claims to be," Siobhan argued.

"She's never really claimed to be a hero," Cat corrected.

"Supergirl has turned bad. This is exactly the type of reporting you want," Siobhan said confused.

"Are you suggesting I have a bias against Supergirl?" Cat asked.

"Of course not," Siobhan back-tracked. "But I know you would want the truth to come out."

"What is the truth? Maybe Supergirl is letting him go, so he leads her to an even bigger den. Maybe this alien is not the threat we think he is. I don't know. You don't know. For all I know this was all staged to make me look stupid," Cat said.

"But," Siobhan said lamely.

"That will be all," Cat dismissed her out of the office.

Kara tensed up as she heard her name being called. "Kara, my office!" Cat ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara said politely.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Cat demanded.

"I was trying to be a nice guy and now everyone under the sun is shitting on me," Kara said annoyed.

"You let go of a dangerous alien fugitive. What if he kills someone?" Cat lectured.

"My sister, Alex, already captured him," Kara said dismissively. "He claimed he was providing for his family."

"Fine, whatever. I was going to run a story on how you've become a super-villain but now I know you were just being stupid," Cat said condescendingly.

Kara noticed something with her super-hearing. "And...Siobhan just called the Daily Planet to give them the story you just denied."

Cat sighed in frustration. "Well...shit."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kara smirked.

"Send her off to get flowers while I write her termination letter," Cat ordered.

"Told you I would win by default," Kara said victoriously.

"Get out," Cat snapped angrily.

Kara exited Cat's office delighted but then felt overwhelming guilt. "What's wrong?" James asked.

"I just got Siobhan fired. She was capable and competent. She is the assistant Ms. Grant really needs. I, on the other hand, am useless at this. I used my powers to bargain my way to this job. I don't even need this job. I can get everything I want on my own, but I took a job suited for someone else and now I have deprived another the same opportunity," Kara realized.

"You're being too hard on yourself. Siobhan made her own decision," James said.

"But I took the video. I sent it to Siobhan knowing what she would do with it. I set her up all so I could get rid of her," Kara said.

"Wow, that's pretty fucked up. You are a terrible person," James judged.

"I'm a monster," Kara said devastated.

"Kara, you have saved so many lives by ending other people's lives," James consoled her.

"I destroyed your relationship with Lucy. I nearly destroyed Hank with the DEO because of my self-centered behavior," Kara confessed.

"It's more complicated than that," James said. "But it sounds like you need Jesus."

Kara exited Jame's office and headed over to Winn. "Give the second one to Siobhan and comfort her the best you can," Kara told him.

"Okay, I'll try," Winn said confused.

* * *

Kara entered a church unannounced and sat down in her Supergirl uniform. "Can I help you?" the priest asked.

"My adopted father taught me that you guys are heretics and the whore of Babylon, but you're across the street from my apartment, so I decided to come here," Kara said.

"That's fair," the priest allowed.

"I have overwhelming guilt and desire to serve the common good. But I don't want to be a false idol and make people complacent," Kara said.

"We both serve the people. We provide a service and the people are the customers," the priest said.

"I suppose," Kara agreed.

"The customer is always right," the priest said.

"Yes," Kara nodded.

"They must be punished for their arrogance," the priest concluded.

"I understand now," Kara realized.

"Help people in need like our Lord did to the sick and lame but occasionally kick their ass like when he tossed out the money changers. Be this world's mother. Nourish the world but don't be afraid to discipline it," the priest recommended.

"Of course," Kara agreed.

A blind man with a cane walked into the church with red sunglasses on. "I'm here for confession," he said to the priest.

Kara gave the man an odd look as they both entered the confessional. With her super-hearing, she could hear what they were talking about. "Who did you kill this time, Matthew? Holy fuck!" the priest whispered.

Kara decided it was her time to sneak away before she could hear more.

* * *

The news media covered Supergirl using her powers to help people around the world. Kara grinned as she helped build shelters, feed children, and help the sick. Cat watched in amazement as Supergirl used her powers for good for the first time. Kara landed on an aircraft carrier off the coast of Africa.

"What's the problem, admiral?" Kara asked with her hands on her hips.

"We got some Navy Seals working to bring refugees across the Cameron border. They're being pursued by a large rebel army," the admiral said.

"I'll take care of it," Kara said.

"I had this impression you didn't give a shit about American global interests in West Africa," the admiral said while smoking a large cigar.

"Things have changed, admiral. I give a shit now," Kara assured him.

Kara lifted off the aircraft carrier and sped over Nigerian airspace. Finding the rebel army, she blasted them with heat vision that torched the plains destroying the entire rebel army. Kara landed on the ground and walked towards the refugees with the roaring fire behind her.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," the Navy Seal Lt. smiled as he saw the destruction.

"From this time hence, I will be there for America," Kara said to him.

"Fuck yeah," the Lt. replied.

* * *

James and Winn entered the DEO headquarters to meet with Hank and Alex. "Something's weird about Supergirl. She just gave me and Siobhan dance club tickets and now she's helping children in Africa," Winn noticed.

"It's positively queer," Hank agreed. "Give me all of Supergirl's missions within the last 48 hours."

Hank then saw the fire Kara had put out. There was an intense radiation signature coming from the burned condo. "It's Kryptonite," Alex said.

"Not quite. It's man-made," Hank said.

"It didn't damage her cells but it might explain the erratic behavior," Alex said concerned.

"Who would make Kryptonite?" James wondered.

"Yeah, my bad...my bad," Maxwell admitted.

Maxwell was quickly escorted to a cell. "You guys have Kryptonite. I have Kryptonite. What's the big deal?"

"You're out of your mind," James said.

"Non and his army of Kryptonians will return. We need a silver bullet to take them down, so I took it upon myself to create synthetic Kryptonite," Maxwell explained.

"You created a trap for Non," Alex realized. "You placed Kryptonite on one of your satellite dishes hoping Non would take the bait."

"Yeah, but it didn't work out right. I didn't start the fire. I didn't mean to endanger anyone," Maxwell said honestly.

"Maxwell, you've already killed a lot of people. We don't care that you didn't kill more this time. The only reason you're not in jail is because you would expose Kara's identity," Alex said.

"I didn't know Supergirl would show up. Why would she waste her time fighting a common fire? The Supergirl I know wouldn't give a shit about such a small thing," Maxwell said.

"I ordered her to do it to get her out of the DEO, so she wouldn't embarrass me in front of the senator," Hank said feeling guilty.

"I realized after seeing all the recent news footage that the red Kryptonite is having a mental and emotional effect on her. She's actually showing compassion and initiative towards other people. She's more than just a killing machine," Maxwell said.

"It sounds like you're proud of yourself, Max," Alex said impatiently.

"It means Supergirl gives a shit about our world and that could be more dangerous than anything Non is up to," Maxwell said concernedly. "I'm sorry, Alex. I fucked up."

"You better be able to make an antidote," Alex told him as she released him.

* * *

Billionaire Donald Trump smiled as he spoke to a large crowd of people at his presidential rally. "I am proud to announce my VP choice: Supergirl!" Trump announced.

Supergirl came onto the stage as the crowd roared in applause. She awkwardly waved to the crowd as she approached the microphone next to Trump. "Isn't she great," Trump said as he shook her hand.

"This isn't about what party you are for. This is about truth, justice, and the American Way," Kara said to the crowd.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, well I could, but she said it first," Trump said amused as he put a MAGA hat on Supergirl's head.

Cat, James, and Winn stared at the TV screen stunned. "We are so fucked," Cat said breaking the silence.

Cat got together a camera crew to make an address to the nation. "Citizens of Metropolis, this is Cat Grant. Live from Catco plaza. As you know, I have been Supergirl's fiercest critic. So, you can imagine how easy it is for me to denounce her latest actions. Supergirl is unstable and extremely dangerous. Under the cover of patriotism, she has unilaterally intervened in world affairs destroying whole armies, threatening world leaders, and creating an atmosphere of fear."

"Never before has a superhero taken a side in world conflicts. Never before has a superhero engaged in politics whatever it may be. A superhero must encourage and motivate us, the little people, to rise up and do the right thing. They must allow us to fall and learn from our mistakes. They cannot do everything for us under threat of annihilation. Instead, heroes should inspire us all to make our communities a little better each day," Cat concluded.

Trump nodded thoughtfully as he saw Cat Grant on his large television screen at his rally. "What do you think about that?" he asked Supergirl.

"Sounds like fake news to me," Kara smiled to the crowd's delight.

* * *

Later that night, Alex came into Kara's room with a pistol ready. "Kara? I just want to talk," she said as she moved around the apartment.

"Sup?" Kara said in her uniform unconcerned with Alex's pistol.

"Kara this isn't you," Alex said swiping off her silly MAGA hat.

"Why do you always assume I vote the same way you do," Kara asked.

"I always assumed you never voted, because you never gave a shit," Alex said to her. "You have been exposed to Red Kryptonite. It's changed your mental state."

"Maybe, its for the better. It's clear to me now that I was a total bitch to you, to your family, to my co-workers, to...," Kara listed off.

"What you're doing now is too much in the opposite direction, Kara. You can't decide global policy by yourself," Alex said.

"You humans have done a wonderful job with the place," Kara mocked. "Maybe a world government under one person is what's needed."

"You just agreed to be VP. That's like the most powerless position on the planet," Alex scoffed.

"Oh really? What happens if the president should...I don't know...perish unexpectedly," Kara suggested.

"Oh fuck," Alex realized.

"In my dreams, Zod's coup succeeded and Krypton was saved under his leadership. At first, I thought it was only a dream but now I see the truth in it. Democracy failed my planet. I lost everything to democracy, my home, my family, my future," Kara said wiping a tear away.

"You can't live forever, Kara. Who will succeed you after you are gone? Can that person be trusted to be as benevolent as you?" Alex asked.

"Who knows how long I will live on this planet," Kara said thoughtfully. "Join me, Alex. Together we can make this world how we want it to be. Side-by-side, we will fix this planet. You can be my conscience."

"I can't let you do this," Alex said raising her pistol at her.

"You going to shoot me with your harmless bullets," Kara said dismissively as they circled each other.

"America is about freedom and democracy," Alex said to her.

"America is about power and security," Kara replied.

"Don't make me do it," Alex said with tears in her eyes.

"I appreciate your convictions, Alex. I really do," Kara told her.

"Don't say that. Ridicule me. Tell me my ideas are stupid. Mock me," Alex shouted at her.

Kara snatched the gun away, crushed it in her hand, and let the one Kryptonite bullet fall to the ground. Kara sighed as she threw the broken metal pieces away. "You would kill me to save the world?" Kara asked.

"I would kill you to save my country," Alex said softly.

"That is so beautiful," Kara shed a tear. "I'll show you that you have nothing to fear." Kara then opened the window and flew out.

* * *

Alex rushed back to the DEO. "She's gone, Hank. I don't know what she's going to do next. She's talking crazy. She wants to form a one-world government with her in charge. It's insane."

"It's the exact opposite of her true personality," Hank mused.

"Is that thing ready yet?" Alex yelled at Maxwell.

"Almost. Sci-fi bullshit takes time to make," Maxwell told her.

"You need to stop her. This is beyond politics now. If she intends to sack the US government on her own, that's treason," Sen. Crane interjected.

"It's worse than that. She intends to have America control the world with her at the head," Alex revealed.

"I'll kick her ass, but I won't kill her," Hank refused.

"This should cure her, or kill her, or tickle her. Who the fuck knows?" Maxwell said handing Alex a sci-fi laser gun.

"Fuck you, Max," she said taking it. "Lock him up."

"Oh, come on. What the fuck?" Maxwell shouted as he was taken away.

* * *

Kara waltzed into the UN to address ambassadors from all of over the world. "Alright, listen up. Metropolis nearly got nuked the other day. I have finally decided that its high time we get rid of nuclear missiles worldwide. I call upon world governments to proactively dismantle their nuclear missile stockpiles," Kara said.

The UN ambassadors politely applauded. "I don't think you understand me fully. You will disarm or I will do it for you. I'll annihilate your conventional forces, execute your leaders, and turn your countries into parking lots. The very ground you stand on will be turned to glass," Kara clarified.

The ambassadors murmured among themselves. "Without nuclear weapons, which we refuse to acknowledge we have, Arab states will invade and destroy us," the Israeli ambassador said.

"Is this true?" Kara asked the Arab ambassadors.

There were a few seconds of denials before they all nodded awkwardly. "The only reason we're not at war with each other is because of our nuclear deterrent," the Pakistani ambassador said to the nodding agreement of the Indian ambassador.

"We will never allow France to be invaded again by a country that shall not be named," the French ambassador declared.

"Hey, you can go fuck yourself," the German ambassador shot back.

"We completely support nuclear weapons being removed from Western Europe," the shady Russian ambassador agreed.

"Will you be disarming the United States of America?" the British ambassador asked skeptically.

"What the fuck do you think?" Kara rolled her eyes.

The UN suddenly was in an uproar. "Okay, this isn't going as well as I thought it would. I'm not here to negotiate, alright. I don't talk. I kick ass. Consider this your courtesy notice," Kara said and then dropped the mic.

Ambassadors argued with each other as Kara walked out. Outside the UN building, Kara found herself confronted by a large NYPD police force with pistols ready. "I don't want to hurt any of you but if you fire at me it could ricochet and hurt someone," Kara told them.

"You're under arrest for insurrection," the police captain said through a speakerphone.

"Please," Kara snickered. "Okay, have it your way. She readied her fingers and clapped her hands knocking the officers to the ground and blasting out car windows."

"Return fire!" the captain ordered.

The NYPD blasted Kara with a pistol, shotgun, and rifle fire. Kara folded her arms unimpressed as she was hit from every angle. Kara then let loose frost breath on the cops forcing their retreat. Cops coughed as their lungs were filled with super-cold air. The wind picked up blowing the cloud away. Figures emerged from the fog.

Kara eyed the assembled team in front of her: Hal Jordan in his Green Lantern uniform, Hawkman with his mace, Wonder Woman with her shield and sword ready, Aquaman with a trident in hand, and Cyborg. "I feel a little slighted you didn't invite me to join your club," Kara smirked.

"We can't let you dictate policy on the entire surface," Aquaman said.

"Oh, but you can be king of the entire oceans covering two-thirds of the planet," Kara mocked.

"It is not our place," Wonder Woman said.

"Except when your boyfriend, Steve, is involved," Kara shot back.

"With awesome power comes awesome responsibility," Hal told her.

"Too bad for Coast City. Should have given a shit there," Kara hit back.

Hal powered up his ring and sent a green train at Kara. The green construct shattered as it hit her hand. Kara blasted Hal with heat vision. He created a green shield to protect himself. Hawkman leaped up and slammed his mace on Kara's chest. The air cracked on impact. "Really?" Kara said unimpressed and swatted him away.

Kara took hold of the mace, broke it in two, and threw the pieces aside. Aquaman slammed down on Kara's shoulders forcing her through the pavement to the sewer level. The two fought violently until Aquaman was blasted through the pavement, into the air, and through a building where he eventually fell into the bay. Kara flexed her fingers in slight pain.

Wonder Woman attacked her with her sword. Kara used her palm and shattered the sword to the hilt. Kara then kicked Wonder Woman's shield sending her a distance away. Green chains wrapped around Kara. "We have to work together!" Hal said to the others.

Cyborg fired his plasma cannon on Kara continuously as Hal held her with his chains. Kara broke the green chains, sped towards Hal before he could even react, and broke his arm. Kara gently took the ring off his finger and threw it aside. Hal suddenly became a normal man. Kara gave Hal a light hit to the head knocking him out.

Wonder Woman hit Kara hard with her shield releasing Hal. Kara fired her heat vision at Wonder Woman, but she used her shield to block her. "Eventually, even that shield will melt," Kara said as Wonder Woman's shield became red hot.

"I do not wish to fight a fellow sister," Wonder Woman told Kara.

"Yeah, I'm not into feminist bullshit," Kara said dismissively and then blasted Wonder Woman to the ground. In a desperate attempt, Wonder Woman cast her lasso over Kara.

"You're all still fucked," Kara said. "Well, what do you know? I'm not lying," Kara said as she pulled the lasso. Wonder Woman was forced forward into Kara's grip.

Wonder Woman attempted to put her bracelets together. "Yeah, no," Kara said as she kept her arms from coming together. She then headbutted Wonder Woman to the ground.

"What happened to you? You never cared until now. Why start now?" Wonder Woman asked from the ground.

"I don't know. Something came over me. I suddenly feel like I should give a fuck, you know," Kara said bewildered by this feeling.

Cyborg activated his sonic gun playing Taylor Swift on maximum volume. "You mechanical monster!" Kara shrieked clutching her ears.

Cyborg went over to the fallen Kara and powered up his main gun. "How about I show you my plasma cannon?" he said ready to fire.

Kara giggled in spite of herself as she was hit point-blank. Cyborg scanned for life signs but saw nothing through the smoke. "I guess I did it," he said sadly.

Kara sprung from the smoke and gave Cyborg a side-kick that cut him in half at the waist. "Oh, fuck!" Cyborg realized as he went down. Kara then stomped on his plasma cannon disabling it.

"I'm going to start ripping pieces off. Tell me if any of them are vital," Kara said as she tore off the other arm.

Hank suddenly intervened punching Kara to the face. The blow actually forced Kara's head to the side. Hank then transformed into the Martian Manhunter. "Don't do this," J'onn said as he held Kara.

Kara tossed J'onn into a skyscraper blasting out several floor windows. J'onn punched Kara back sending her through another skyscraper. The two fought evenly in the air for a few moments with kicks and punches. J'onn slammed Kara to the ground creating a crater in the street.

J'onn landed injured and fatigued from the fight. Kara calmly dusted herself off. "Now I know why Superman only fears you."

"Come back to us," J'onn said to her.

Kara used her super-speed to punch J'onn hard to gut dropping him. "I'm so fast that you can't react in time to ghost," Kara told him.

A dark figure suddenly landed on the scene. Kara turned away from J'onn and gave the figure genuine fear. His black cape flowed in the wind, his black boots calmly walked towards her, his face was stern without fear. He was a demon of the night, the epitome of terror. Kara back away as he came closer to her. He extended black blades with green lining, his knuckles became bright green, and the symbol on his chest became green.

"I don't mean any trouble," Kara stuttered as a black glove grabbed her by the throat.

"Trouble found you," he said gruffly. "Do you know what your problem is? You got sloppy, you know? You're starting to lose it. Your head is full of bad wiring. You can't keep it straight up here. You're the kind that can't hear the train until its two feet from you," he told her.

"That's fair," Kara said meekly.

"You know what will happen to you? You'll make mistakes and then lights out. You want to get nuts? Let's get nuts," he said calmly but forcefully.

"I am so sorry," Kara said apologetically.

"I know you are," he said as he punched her hard to the gut. Kara fell over but he still held a good grip on her. "I want you to do a favor for me. I want you to tell all your DEO friends about me," he said.

"Who are you?" Kara asked terrified.

"I'm Batman," he replied getting close to her face.

"Oh God," Kara realized. Alex suddenly hit her in the back with a red beam taking her down. The effects of the red Kryptonite vanished.

J'onn looked around as DEO and police surrounded him. He returned to his human form, went to his knees, and put his hands on his head. The DEO then arrested him on the spot. Alex took charge of a dazed and confused Kara. Looking around, Alex couldn't find Batman anywhere.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara was on a medical table with monitors on her head. "Did I kill anyone?" she asked.

"No. You must be losing your touch," Alex smiled.

"It was so horrible, Alex. Giving a shit about the world, about other people, it was just too much for me to handle," Kara said becoming emotional.

"Whatever I said to you, I didn't mean it," Kara said to her.

"There was some truth to what you said," Alex said reflectively.

"Really? What part?" Kara wondered.

"It doesn't matter," Alex deflected. "We're just going to have to work on us."

"What about J'onn?" Kara asked.

Sen. Crane came to see Hank in his glass cell. "What do I call you?" she asked.

"You can call me J'onn J'onzz," Hank said.

"Jon Jones? Seriously?" Sen. Crane asked skeptically. "Is Hank Henshaw dead?"

"Yep," Hank answered.

"Did you kill him?" Sen. Crane continued.

"Maybe," Hank replied.

"I used to be scared of aliens my whole life until I met you. Now, I realize everything you told me was a lie," Sen. Crane said disappointed.

"I'm not apologizing. The real Hank Henshaw was a xenophobic piece of shit. He was a murderer, a liar, a thief, and, worst of all, he couldn't organize his desk for shit," Hank revealed.

Sen. Crane shook her head and left the room as Alex entered. "Why didn't you run?" she asked.

"Because I can do this," Hank said phasing through the cell.

"How?" Alex wondered.

"It helps to be a badass. Also, I invented these cells," Hank said obviously.

* * *

Kara came to work in an awful pink cardigan sweater. Cat eyed Kara and gestured her to her office. "I assume you're cured," Cat said.

"Yeah...," Kara said awkwardly.

"You put an entire police force in the hospital and humiliated the Justice League," Cat said.

"The League of their own could have fought better," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to apologize to the world?" Cat asked.

"Fuck no," Kara shot down immediately. "But...I will apologize to you. I was...weird," Kara admitted.

"You afraid the world won't accept you like before? That you will be hated forever," Cat asked.

"Nope," Kara said resting her feet on the balcony ledge. "But I can use your help to set the record straight."

"Of course," Cat nodded.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, walked up to a podium with Cat Grant off to the side. "So, I'm not running for VP. I've decided not to get rid of your nuclear missiles. You guys can keep them, you know, in case Armageddon ever happens. I'm the hero you deserve but not the one you need. You know why? Because you guys suck. You all need to get your shit together. I'll help here and there, but in all reality, I do this just for fun. I don't give one shit about this planet. Oh, and next time, Justice League, bring your A-game," Kara said to the press.

"Do you have anything to say to the NYPD?" a reporter asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I'll send some care packages or something," Kara said awkwardly.

"And the Justice League?" another reporter followed up.

"No, fuck those guys," Kara said instantly.


	17. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the DEO is sacked by the government, the Supergirl team must endure a number of flashbacks.

Kara sat on her couch eating doughnuts and watching TV. "Thank God I can't get fat," she said as she shoved another doughnut into her face.

"What was once a symbol of hope is now a symbol of fear," a news anchorwoman said.

"Finally, the message is getting across," Kara muttered.

"Supergirl intervened at Metropolis bank but instead of cheers, there was skepticism and fear. Some say Supergirl was under a mind-altering drug when she tried to take over the world. However, what's to stop her from turning against us again?" she said.

"Fake news," Kara said as she ate a doughnut whole.

* * *

**Flashback**

Bank robbers entered the bank with guns blazing. "Give us all your money," they said.

Kara sighed as she was waiting in line to make a deposit. She exited the line and went to the bathroom where she quickly changed. The clerks rushed to get money out to the robbers. Kara, dressed as Supergirl, gave each of the robbers a beat down within a second.

Kara lifted up the leader off his feet by his neck. "Do you have any idea how long I have been in line? This is not the day to fuck with me," Kara raged. "When you get to jail, I want you to do a favor for me. I want you to tell all your friends about me," she said.

"Who are you?" the leader asked curiously.

"I'm Supergirl," Kara replied confidently.

The leader started laughing hysterically. "Damn it, why can't I be cool like him?" Kara said annoyed.

"Do you want to know...how I got these scars?" the leader asked.

"Holy fuck," Kara realized.

"Put him down or we'll shoot," the robbers said to Kara.

Kara dropped the leader, turned to them, and incinerated them with her heat vision freaking out the rest of the people in the bank. When she turned back to the leader, he was gone.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Alex watched the news as a news reporter worked to create a panic. "Who is this scary mother-fucker that defeated Supergirl?" he asked while showing pictures of J'onn.

"You don't look so dangerous shoving oreo-knock offs in your face," Alex remarked as she came into the cell.

"I'm beginning to realize that not installing a toilet in these cells is a severe design flaw," Hank said. "You need to distance yourself from me. I have a plan in mind."

"They won't fire you or even kill you. They'll simply disappear you," Alex warned.

"That's the idea," Hank smiled.

"Ma'am, you need to come out here now," an analyst said to Alex.

* * *

Kara sat in her chair amused as marines frisked the DEO employees. One private came over to Kara. "Yeah, I don't think so," Kara rejected.

"I have to, ma'am," the private said lamely.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Kara asked him.

The private turned back to his commanding officer. "So, since when do marines take orders from an army JAG officer?" Kara scoffed. "And why do you all have covers on indoors? Holy fuck!" Kara said to them.

"I allowed it," a decorated marine said to her.

"Oh really? Who the fuck are you?" Kara asked him.

"I'm Colonel James Harper, United States Marine Corp.," he introduced himself.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked Lucy Lane.

"The Pentagon ordered a joint-task force to investigate J'onn J'onzz's infiltration of this agency," Major Lane said.

"Oh, wow, you got your commission back quickly. How many strings did daddy have to pull to make that happen?" Kara mocked her.

"They want to know what he's done and who knew about it," Col. Harper said fiercely. "So, everyone here will be interviewed. All activities, all communications, will be scrutinized."

"Sounds like a witch hunt," Alex said critically.

"This is an internal investigation, done by the book, to identify, remove, and ultimately remove enemies of the state," Col. Harper said simply.

"And you're here to protect our rights?" Kara asked Major Lane.

"Err...no," she said lamely.

"She's here because this investigation required someone to be present that is familiar with the players," Col. Harper explained.

"Oh, we're not familiar just yet," Kara smirked at Maj. Lane making her uncomfortable.

"I'm concerned everyone here has been compromised by him. You should too," Maj. Lane said professionally.

"Which is why we need to figure out who knew what, when, and uncover anything J'onn J'onzz and his confederates were planning. We'll deal with your loyalties later," Col. Harper said seriously.

* * *

Col. Harper and Maj. Lane entered the interrogation room where Hank was cuffed to a chair. Col Harper turned on a stereo to the Taylor Swift song, "Look what you made me do" on loop.

"I actually like that song. It's catchy," Hank said.

"Maybe you do but it's not meant for you," Col. Harper said knowingly. "For ten years, you have been in my home, you've been around my children...my children," Col Harper said visibly upset.

"And walked your dog," Hank added.

"And you haven't said who or what you are this entire time," Col. Harper accused.

"I want you to know I intend to fully...," Hank began and then started chuckling. "cooperate with...your investigation," Hank said as he burst out laughing.

"What, so you can plant false thoughts in our brain?" Col. Harper asked rhetorically.

"You're a Marine. I can do that without superpowers," Hank mocked.

"I know what you can do or rather what you can't do anymore," Col. Harper shot back. "This is my stasis field device. It prevents you from using your powers. I hope you like that body, J'onn Jonzz, because I'm going to take pleasure in kicking your black ass."

* * *

As Hank was interrogated, Kara and Alex hung out at the command center. "What do you hear?" Alex asked Kara.

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention," Kara admitted.

"Kara, they could be torturing him," Alex whispered.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Can you hear them or not?" Alex asked impatiently.

"They're using Taylor Swift music to block me," Kara replied painfully.

"Oh, great," Alex said disappointed.

"Just say the word, and I'll free him," Kara offered.

"And be guilty as accomplices?" Alex asked.

"Like I give a fuck," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Maj. Lane took her turn against Hank. "Tell us what happened to the real Hank Henshaw."

"It's going to take a flashback," Hank warned.

"I can take it," Maj. Lane allowed.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ten years ago, Hank briefed his soldiers on their next mission. "We're going after the god of death this time," Hank told them.

"Fuck yeah!" the men said enthusiastically.

"But it's in the Amazon rain forest in Peru," Hank added.

"Fuck yeah...," a less enthusiastic cheer went out.

"This thing has powers we know nothing about. We shoot to kill. Gear up, gentlemen," Hank ordered.

Jeremiah waited for the others to file out. "This being is from another planet. Think about what it must know. What it could give us."

"The only thing I want to know is the color of its blood," Hank said forcefully. "So check your bleeding heart at the armory and it couldn't hurt you to use the treadmill once in a while. I mean...damn," Hank told him.

* * *

In Peru, the DEO team went into a wedge formation as they walked through the jungle. Jeremiah soon thereafter got lost in the jungle and became separated from the rest. He was then confronted by a snake and freaked out, landing on the ground. "Why didn't I lock and load before coming out here? Why don't I know where the safety is?" Jeremiah asked himself as he fiddled with his rifle while moving away from the snake. He went for a grenade.

"At least I'm taking you with me, devil," Jeremiah smiled just before J'onn picked up the snake off the ground.

That night, Jeremiah made a fire for himself. "Is that really necessary. We're in a jungle on the equator?" J'onn asked.

"Yes! I didn't pack a blanket," Jeremiah told him.

"On my world, the average temperature is below Antarctica, and we never needed blankets," J'onn said critically.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Jeremiah accused.

J'onn nodded. "Oh, well, why don't you come a little closer. Don't like fire do you? Who's the bitch now?" Jeremiah asked.

"My world, my family, were burned in the flames," J'onn said.

"Now, I feel like shit," Jeremiah sighed.

"Good," J'onn said pleased. "You've come to kill me? I am not worried."

"No, no, no, the agency that I work for wants to kill you. But now I know differently because you saved me," Jeremiah said naively.

"So, because I saved you, I must therefore not be a threat to humanity?" J'onn wondered.

"That's right," Jeremiah said. "You're a refugee...like my daughter," he said giving J'onn a picture of her.

J'onn scrutinized the picture of Kara and Alex. "I too had daughters," J'onn said giving the picture back.

"I'm Jeremiah Danvers. You can consider me a friend," Jeremiah introduced himself.

"I am J'onn Jonzz," J'onn said.

"Like Jon Jones?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Got you, bitch!" Hank said as he scored a hit on J'onn's leg. Hank stepped over J'onn. "I designed these bullets especially for you, Martian. The most powerful being on Earth and I have you now. I'm going use your skull as a chalice," Hank said victoriously.

"I mean you no harm," J'onn said patiently.

Hank fired into J'onn's arm to torture him. "Come on, man," Jeremiah said pathetically.

"Next one goes into your heart, Martian," Hank said wide-eyed.

Jeremiah suddenly tackled Hank to the ground. The two wrestled around until Hank stabbed Jeremiah in the gut with his knife. J'onn suddenly phased his arm through Hank's back, crushed his heart, and then phased his arm out of his back. Hank became lifeless and fell off a cliff where his body was never found.

"Take care of my girls," Jeremiah said to J'onn.

"Why do you put such trust in me?" J'onn asked.

"You're an angel of the apocalypse, are you not?" Jeremiah asked.

J'onn didn't have time to answer. He quickly fled as more DEO agents arrived on the scene.

* * *

J'onn casually walked into the DEO as Hank. He had killed the other team members that had been hunting him. "Welcome back, Director Henshaw," an analyst said to him.

"It's good to be back," Hank said, uncertain of himself.

"Lost your whole team again?" the analyst smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," Hank said vaguely.

"That's alright. Let's get you a new one," the analyst said helpfully.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Wow, that is one fucked up story," Maj. Lane remarked.

"I bet you're planning to build an alien army and take us down from the inside," Col. Harper jumped to conclusions.

"The fuck?" Hank wondered. "Hank Henshaw was an asshole. Have you seen what his desk looked like?"

"Hank Henshaw was my best friend, and you murdered him," Col. Harper accused.

"Yeah, you're not impartial," Hank mocked.

"I think we have everything we need," Maj. Lane said breaking the tension.

Hank was taken away by Col. Harper and Maj. Lane with a Marine escort. "Where are you taking him?" Alex demanded.

"Yeah," Kara seconded.

"God damn it, Kara. Not now," Alex hissed.

"It's alright, Alex," Hank said to her.

"This man wouldn't harm anyone. He's protected this world and my life countless times," Alex detailed.

"Well...in that case, you're next," Col. Harper said detaining Alex too.

"Really?" Hank said to Alex as he was escorted out.

* * *

Alex was placed in a chair and hooked up to a lie detector. "These are inaccurate as fuck," she told them.

"In our eyes, you're already guilty," Col. Harper said.

"Did you know Hank was an alien when you were recruited to the DEO?" Maj. Lane asked.

"No," Alex said truthfully.

"How did he recruit you?" Maj. Lane asked.

"That's going to need a flashback," Alex muttered.

"Fine," Maj. Lane allowed.

* * *

**Flashback**

Alex was wearing an unconvincing wig and drunk as fuck in a club. None of the men wanted to touch her, so she stumbled back to her car. The cops waited for her to enter her car and then stopped her. "That's a DUI right there," the cop said pleased.

Alex sat in jail until Hank came by. "Alex Danvers: a drunk, a whore, and a piss-poor scientist. You are one fucked-up little girl."

"How do you know about that?" Alex questioned.

"I'm from the government. I know everything like your house in Midvale or your alien sister," Hank revealed.

"What about my sister?" Alex glared at him.

"I know she can kick your ass in...everything," Hank smirked. "It's hard, isn't it? That you can never measure up against her. Like there's nothing special about you."

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"My name is Hank Henshaw. I'm from a government organization called the DEO. We're charged with the capture or killing of alien mother-fuckers. I can give you training, weapons, and equipment that will close the gap between you and your sister. I can help you finally kick her ass," Hank promised.

"Alright, I'm in," Alex agreed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Did you ever know Hank was an alien," Col. Harper asked finally.

"No," Alex lied.

"She's lying," Maj. Lane said reading the results.

"Polygraphs are bullshit," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Good enough for me. You're under arrest, Agent Danvers," Col. Harper said.

Kara watched as Alex was carried away in chains. "Wow, Alex, you failed the polygraph test? How many times did you tell me you could beat it?"

"For once, shut up," Alex gritted her teeth.

"Where you guys taking her?" Kara asked curiously.

"Same place as your green friend: Project Cadmus," Col. Harper said fiercely.

"Oh, carry on then," Kara smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid," Alex said to her.

"Oh, no worries. It looks like I have the DEO and my powers," Kara smirked knowingly.

Alex gave her a disgusted look as she was taken away.

* * *

Major Lane entered Kara's apartment still wearing her army uniform. "Still wearing a cover indoors, I see," Kara sighed. "You look like Demi Moore in A Few Good Men," Kara said amused.

"I don't have time for this," Lucy said dismissively.

"So, you're back in the army," James noticed.

"And you're back in Kara's loft. Not much has changed," Lucy said disdainfully.

"To be fair, we haven't had sex here since you broke up with him," Kara said defensively.

"Just tell me what this is all about?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Let's see, three overseas stripes and an Afghanistan campaign ribbon. A deployment patch from the 10th Mountain. No service stripes and no good conduct medal. So, in summary, you were over in Afghanistan for 18 months back-to-back and ranked up to major in less than three years," Kara smirked.

"Yeah, I'm a badass," Lucy confirmed.

"But how could you have dated James and done all of this at the same time," Kara questioned. "Perhaps, Lucy Lane has a twin," Kara considered. "What do you think of this, James?" Kara asked.

"It would explain why you can be nice one day and a total bitch the next," James said thoughtfully.

"This is crazy. I don't have a twin," Lucy denied.

"Did the two of you both have sex with me?" James questioned. "We could have had a threesome," James said hurt.

"Fuck you, James," Lucy said glaring at him.

"Let me show you my uniform. It doesn't have any fancy ribbons or stripes," Kara said opening her shirt to reveal her Supergirl uniform and taking off her glasses.

"Wow, I feel so much better now," Lucy said relieved.

"Because I'm Supergirl?" Kara wondered.

"No, because now I know for certain your breasts are smaller than mine," Lucy said condescendingly. "Nice cos-play outfit."

"You got me," Kara grinned. "Replicating her glowing eyes was the most difficult part," Kara's eyes glowed white.

"Holy shit! It really is you," Lucy realized. She then looked at a bored-looking James. "It all makes sense now. Of course, James would know Superman's cousin."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Kara said and then started laughing.

"Kara: focus," James said to her.

"Alright...alright," Kara composed herself. "You're the only one that can legally stop Alex and Hank from being sent to Project Cadmus.

"Why would I help you? Alex and Hank lied to the federal government," Lucy pointed out.

"And the government never lies to the people?" James questioned.

"Why did you all lie?" Lucy asked.

"For the lolz," Kara chuckled.

Lucy shook her head impatiently. "Okay, I'll explain...with another flashback," Kara said.

"Dear God...," Lucy muttered.

* * *

**Flashback**

Alex and Kara went to school together at age fourteen. Kara was still adjusting to her powers eyeballing everyone's organ systems with her X-ray vision and hearing everyone's conversations. "I'm freaking out, right now," Kara said to Alex.

Alex ignored her like she was an autistic red-headed step-sister and greeted an attractive guy. "Bunch of us are heading to Swan beach after school. You wanna come?" Jake asked.

"I have to bring her if I go," Alex sighed.

"That's cool. Just have her away from everyone else," Jake suggested.

On the beach, Kara looked around at the new sights and heard everything that everyone was saying. "Your new sister is kind of weird," Jake commented.

Alex came over to Kara. "Stop acting so weird."

"I'm sorry. We didn't have birds on our planet. We just had dragons," Kara said.

"Well, pretend that the birds are tiny dragons then," Alex said obviously.

Kara nodded and then turned her head quickly. "Car crash!" she said excitedly and took off.

"Fuck my life," Alex muttered.

Kara ran full speed to the car that was on fire. An unusual sensation went over her. Something a fourteen-year-old girl couldn't possibly comprehend. Kara then noticed someone was still in the car. Taking the door off its hinge, Kara took the trapped woman out of the car. She then noticed the baby and took it out too.

"Kara! What are you doing?" Alex shouted at her as the kids came over.

Suddenly, the car exploded around Kara and a door was flung at Alex taking her out. Kara, with burned clothes, walked over to Alex. "That's what you get for bitching me out all the time," Kara told her.

* * *

Later that day, Kara stared off at the beach on a bench. Jeremiah came over to talk to her. "Alex had to get some stitches, but she will be okay," Jeremiah told her.

"That's a relief," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Kara, what you can do makes you special. But it's not safe. Those kids, their parents, they're all wondering how a little girl pulled off that rescue today. We told them it was the work of God but that excuse is only going to work once," Jeremiah explained.

"So...should I have left that woman and her baby to burn to death?" Kara asked.

"Maybe," Jeremiah said softly. "You don't need to save people. When a person dies, even a horrible death, they're taken away to Heaven where everyone is happy and fulfilled.

"I prevented that woman and baby from getting into heaven?" Kara asked shocked.

"That's right, Kara. Now, they have to live out the rest of their lives in this shithole we call Earth," Jeremiah told her.

"Do you wish for death?" Kara asked.

"I pray for it every day," Jeremiah said sincerely. "We already have a Superman. All you need to be is Kara Danvers."

"So, I should stop giving a shit about anyone and anything?" Kara wondered.

"Basically," Jeremiah agreed. "Here, I got you something. These glasses are lined with lead. They'll stop you from seeing everyone's insides all the time."

* * *

**10 years later but 2 years ago**

Kara exited the elevator and entered the Catco office for the first time. While looking around, she ran into Winn. "I'm sorry," he said lamely and then stared at Kara.

"Oops," Kara said as she went passed him.

"That's okay. My name is Winn Schott...Junior," he said awkwardly. "And who are you?"

"Kara Danvers," Kara replied politely.

"Nice handshake you got there," Winn said as his hand was nearly crushed.

"I know, right?" Kara smirked.

"Do you work out?" Winn wondered.

"Never," Kara smiled.

"So, what are you here for?" Winn asked curiously.

"An interview with Ms. Grant to be her new assistant," Kara said as a weeping woman ran out of the office.

"Next!" Cat yelled.

"Good luck," Winn said.

"I don't really give a shit if I land the job. The state of New York requires that I do interviews to keep my unemployment payments going. The trick is applying for jobs you can never get," Kara smirked.

"Wow, well, that's clever," Winn said.

"I know," Kara said walking past him into Cat's office. "Hi, Ms. Grant," Kara said cheerfully hoping to get kicked out within five seconds.

"I told them not to send any more millennials," Cat said displeased.

"Counting my thirty-year coma, I'm actually 54," Kara said brightly.

"You're a funny one. You must have high self-esteem to think you can come in here and joke with me," Cat said annoyed. "You think you're special," Cat added.

"Well, I kind of am," Kara said knowingly.

"You all have opinions and think you deserve to be heard and yet the truth is that you need to earn the right to have an opinion in the first place," Cat lectured.

"Twitter would say otherwise," Kara said skeptically.

"So, my 10:15, why are you so special?" Cat asked.

"I'm a Kryptonian, the same kind of alien as Superman. I'm his cousin," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You fucking with me?" Cat asked.

"No, like, I know that you have pharmacy pills under your papers. I know your pen is out of ink. I know your face is full of plastic," Kara said boldly.

"Oh really? Turn this into a ball," Cat said of her pen box made of metal.

Kara took the box and crushed into a ball. "Satisfied?" Kara asked.

"And why should someone like you come to me?" Cat asked slightly spooked.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to get this far. I have to do all of these interviews to continue my unemployment insurance. My next interview is with the Daily Planet," Kara said smirking.

"What experience do you have being a special assistant?" Cat asked.

"Zip," Kara replied.

"So, you think you can bargain for this job because of who you are?" Cat asked.

"Yep," Kara agreed.

"You will provide me insights on alien activity on the planet, natural disasters, celebrity gossip, and whatever I want to know. You will use your powers in the service to Catco. You will never reveal your identity to my competition. You will be mine and mine alone," Cat told her.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"My own superhero," Cat realized.

"I don't know about the hero part," Kara objected and then became memorized with the forest fire on the TV screen behind Cat.

"Something caught your interest?" Cat asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, so much death and destruction," Kara said intrigued.

"You start today," Cat ordered.

"Yeah, if you could just sign this form saying I was here that would be great," Kara said taking out a form.

"No, if you don't take this job, I will call up the New York state unemployment office and tell them you refused a job I so generously bequeathed to you," Cat threatened.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Kara asked standing up to Cat.

"Either your boss or a glorious media martyr. There will be no in between, so kill me or do your job," Cat said to her.

"You got balls, lady," Kara complimented.

"Balls of steel," Cat confirmed.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kara buttoned up her shirt as she finished her story. "To fit in, I've let a lot of people die. You have no idea how guilty I used to feel."

"If you feel you can't fit in, it's because you lie to everyone about who you really are. Look at Tony Stark. He doesn't give a fuck if anyone knows he's Iron Man," Lucy pointed out.

"And he lost his house, his girlfriend, his best friend, and everyone thinks he's an asshole for contributing to a terminator robot that destroyed an entire city," Kara listed off. "He's also a government bitch," she added.

"That's fair," Lucy muttered.

"Do you want Kara to become a science experiment?" James asked accusingly.

Lucy folded her arms defiantly. "If you go along with Jim Harper, just to feel like you fit in, to feel like you belong somewhere, I am going to wreck your shit," Kara told her.

"Excuse me?" Lucy wondered.

"Oh, you thought my hands were tied or something? I don't give a fuck about DEO regulations. I'm not even an employee. I am a volunteer. If anything happens to Hank or Alex, the Marines stationed at the DEO will suddenly become astronauts," Kara threatened.

"Are you threatening the US government?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Bitch, did you not see what I did last week?" Kara asked referring to her global takeover.

"For the sake of those men, I'll help you," Lucy said resentfully.

* * *

That night, Col. Harper took a captured Hank and Alex to Project Cadmus using a large cargo truck. "When we get to Cadmus, I'm going to gut you like a fish."

"You're pathetic," Alex said to him.

"And you're a traitor," Col. Harper shot back. "So, get comfortable, Agent Danvers. You belong to me now. I own you."

"Why don't you say that to me, huh?" Hank asked. "Too afraid to talk big to a scary alien?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I've already had too many EO complaints," Col. Harper explained.

Kara suddenly dropped down and put her shoulder through the truck's engine block. Col. Harper slammed into the back of the cargo truck from the force of the sudden stop. Hank decided to snap off his cuffs and advance on Col. Harper.

"But my stasis field?" he said confused.

"Oh, that bullshit was never real," Hank said dismissively as he took hold of Col. Harper.

"You led us to believe we had you captured, so you could discover Project Cadmus' location," Col. Harper realized.

"You're one smart mother-fucker," Hank mocked.

"Really? You could have told me," Alex said irritably.

"I can withstand any human interrogation. I wasn't sure you could," Hank replied.

Outside, Kara casually tossed the two Marines out of the truck, snapped their rifles, and threw their unconscious bodies a box of crayons. Walking to the back, she ripped open the doors. Hank was already reading Col. Harper's mind for any useful information. Once he was done, he cast him aside.

"So...you didn't need my help after all," Kara realized.

"No, we were almost there. I could have seen the base for myself and exposed them," Hank said irritably.

"No worries. It's probably on Google Earth," Kara shrugged.

"Thanks for saving us, even if it was counter-productive and unnecessarily destructive," Hank allowed.

"Is anyone going to free me?" Alex complained.

"By the way, your father is still alive at Project Cadmus," Hank said nonchalantly.

"Whaaa?" Alex said surprised.

"Yeah, who knew," Hank shrugged. "I thought he was dead. He looked dead anyway."

"Did you even bother to check for a pulse?" Alex asked outraged.

"Look, I was busy escaping DEO thugs," Hank excused.

"Jeremiah's still alive?" Kara had a frightened look on her face as she broke Alex's chains.

"Thanks, but I'm on the run now. I'm a fugitive," Alex said.

"Just hang out at my place," Kara suggested.

"That will be the first place they'll look," Alex shook her head.

"I mean the Fortress of Solitude. I kicked the previous occupant out," Kara smirked.

"Kara, I have to do this on my own. Hey, have faith in me, as I have in you," Alex said to her.

"So, zip?" Kara figured. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You don't need me. You never have," Alex assured her.

"Well, that's for sure," Kara nodded.

"Fuck you, Kara. I'm trying to have an emotional moment," Alex scolded.

"I am, too, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that," Kara admitted.

Hank then became the Martian Manhunter and flew off with Alex to an undisclosed location.

* * *

Kara casually walked into the DEO and found a disgruntled Maj. Lane on a computer. "Col. Harper has just submitted his resignation. He has appointed you acting DEO director," an analyst said Maj. Lane.

"What a surprise," Maj. Lane grumbled.

"Wow, this place rotates directors like musical chairs," Kara smirked. "Maybe, I'll be director next."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Maj. Lane asked Kara.

"When I feel like it," Kara said non-committal.

"Ma'am, there's a bank robbery at 10th and Shukert," analyst reported in.

"Is there alien involvement?" Maj. Lane asked.

"No," the analyst said sheepishly.

"Then fuck it," Maj. Lane ordered.

"That's the spirit," Kara said pleased. "I can do it anyway. Got nothing else going on."

"But the people don't trust you," Maj. Lane reminded her.

"And I don't give a fuck," Kara smiled and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An analysis of Lucy's uniform makes her drama with James and her military career improbable leading to the fun conclusion that there could be a Lucy twin. The frustrating aspect of the DEO is that the chain of command and jurisdiction over it are never quite clear. Jeremiah channels Kevin Costner's "maybe" attitude contributing to Kara's philosophy in life. I decided early on to make Cat aware of Kara's identity for the comedic purpose of having Kara be a terrible secretary but essentially unfirable plus their rhetorical sparring matches.


	18. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara encounters Barry Allen, The Flash from Earth-1, and together face down the Silver Banshee and Livewire.

Winn and Kara, dressed as Supergirl, watched as Siobhan was being examined by DEO doctors. "What is she?" Winn wondered.

"You mean other than a colossal bitch?" Kara asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Winn said lamely. "Maybe Kryptonian?"

"What are the odds?" Kara said dismissively. "No, I would have noticed her blocking my X-ray vision."

"She fell four stories and doesn't have a scratch on her," Winn noted.

"Well, that qualifies her to be Metropolis' new hero. I'll give the Justice League a call after I kick their ass again," Kara said, walking away from the window.

"I saw that winning back the hearts and minds of Metropolis isn't going so well," Winn said dryly.

"I have tried everything I can think of. I've fried every bank robber in the city," Kara said, wringing her hands. "Last night, I helped a family put together their IKEA table."

"No, you didn't," Winn doubted.

"No, I didn't," Kara admitted. "But IKEA paid me to say that."

"You should put corporate endorsements all over your uniform," Winn suggested sarcastically. "That will win the public's trust."

"Great idea, Winn," Kara said brightly. "Who knew one mistake would make everyone hate me."

"You tried to take over the world and nearly destroyed the world's greatest heroes," Winn reminded her.

"And just that one thing erased all the good I've done before," Kara said sadly.

"You were poisoned. The public needs to realize that," Winn said sympathetically.

Dr. Hamilton approached them. "Is she going to make it?" Kara asked hoping the answer was no.

"She has the ability to emit a high-frequency sound wave that could have cushioned her fall," Dr. Hamilton said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"You're saying the girl that I have been...is an alien?" Winn asked concerned.

"Hey, I'm an alien, too, remember," Kara said offended.

"DNA analysis confirms she's human," Dr. Hamilton answered.

"How does she have this power then?" Kara asked curiously.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Dr. Hamilton smiled.

"I do but you shouldn't," Kara mocked.

Siobhan then interrupted the conversation. "So none of you know what's wrong with me?" she asked impatiently. "Thanks for nothing," she said after a long pause from everyone.

Winn went over to Siobhan as she stormed out. "This was such a waste of time," she raged.

"Well, we know you're not an alien," Winn said helpfully. "Not that aliens are bad. In fact, I love aliens. I've even slept with an alien."

"I could have told you that," she said scornfully. "You said these people could help me and when have you known Supergirl?"

"I don't know, maybe, if we actually went on a date," Winn said pathetically.

"So, you would've talked about her on our date?" Siobhan asked pissed-off.

"I'll figure this out," Winn promised thoroughly whipped.

"I have to go," Siobhan said rudely and walked off. As she did, she noticed Lucy interrogating Livewire.

"Five people were sent to the hospital all suffering from electrical imbalances in the brain. Is there anything you wanna tell me?" Lucy asked as she circled Livewire's cell.

"I'm flattered you think it was me, but I got bigger brains to fry like Cat Grant and Supergirl," Livewire said vengefully. "And when I get out of here, they're both going to pay!"

"Wrong answer," Lucy said and then activated the sprinkler system causing Livewire to cry out in pain as she sparked all over the cell.

A DEO guard took Siobhan away before it could get really ugly.

* * *

Kara carefully opened a box that featured a dozen exquisite cupcakes. "I can see it in your eyes, Kara. You want one," Cat teased.

"I would kill for them," Kara said truthfully.

"I think you're too scared to take one and instead you will stare longingly at them from a safe distance wishing you had one all of your own. Well, let me tell you, cupcakes like these, they don't last. They get snatched up and devoured. And if you don't act fast, so will he," Cat lectured.

"Are we still talking about cupcakes?" Kara asked confused.

"Kara, if you haven't caught on by now, I'm trying to make a parallel between this box of cupcakes and your non-existent love life," Cat said obviously.

"Is this why you sent me across town, made me wait for hours, so I could pick up these cupcakes?" Kara asked.

"Oh, no, this is my contribution to some potluck I don't even want to go to," Cat said.

"That's a pity," Kara said as she licked her fingers. "I thought the plan was for me to reproduce with your dumbass son?"

"And it still is but in the meantime, I want you to be happy, so you don't throw a coup against the world," Cat said.

"Hey, that was a one-time thing. I was poisoned actually," Kara said.

"If you want a man, and I'm assuming you do, you're going to have to make a power move. If you must, read my book titled _The Lighthouse Technique_. Shine your light, and he will come to you and before you know it he will dock in your port," Cat advised.

"So, I should flash him, basically," Kara interpreted.

"No, Kara. Try less, shine more," Cat summarized.

"So, do what I have been doing which is to not give a shit," Kara rolled her eyes and then left Cat's office.

Cat shook her head and opened her box of cupcakes only to find them all gone. "Fuck," she realized.

* * *

Siobhan came into the Catco office with a crazy-eyed expression. "Siobhan, gentle reminder but you were banned from the office. If Cat sees you, she will call security. Getting a restraining order is her favorite thing to do," Winn said lamely.

Siobhan pushed Winn to the floor and went straight for Kara. "You ruined my life, Kara Danvers," Siobhan accused.

"Guilty," Kara said awkwardly.

Siobhan took a deep breath and then screamed at Kara throwing her across the room and through a window. Kara contemplated the implications of faking her death, kissing all of her co-workers, or revealing her identity to everyone as she fell. Thankfully, a red flash rescued her while she was still clothed. He brought her out to the desert with his speed.

Flash then awkwardly tried to put the fire out on Kara's pink sweater. "You don't seem all that bothered that you're on fire," he noticed.

"Oh, it only happens every few weeks," Kara said nonchalantly. "I didn't need you to save me, but it helped keep my secret identity, so thanks."

"Your what now?" Flash asked.

"I have to get back to the city," Kara said urgently taking off and shedding her clothes.

"What the fuck?" Flash wondered.

Kara flew off towards Metropolis but found Flash going faster than her on the ground. Kara then landed right next to him. "How did you do that?" Flash asked.

"I'm Supergirl," Kara said obviously.

"You're who now?" Flash asked confused.

"Alright, Barry, stop fucking around," Kara said unimpressed.

"You know who I am?" Flash said amazed as he took his headgear off.

"Yeah, you're a Justice League member. I kicked your league's ass the other week," Kara said obviously.

"Wait a minute. I'm in a league?" Flash asked.

"Did you ran so fast you ran into a mountain?" Kara asked. "Your father is in prison for killing your mom, you live in a basement where you watch Rick and Morty re-runs all day, you like to figure skate, and you recently fought that push-over Steppenwolf," Kara summarized.

"Oh, and you're totally gay," Kara added.

"The fuck I am," Barry objected.

"You're breaking so many hearts right now," Kara mocked.

"Look, I think I am on the wrong Earth. I'm going to need your help," Barry said.

* * *

Kara brought Barry to Catco. "What do you mean, you're on the wrong Earth?" Kara questioned. "How many other Earths are there from this one?"

"There are infinite versions of Earth with slightly different realities," Barry explained.

"So, like is there a Krypton that wasn't destroyed?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Barry considered thoughtfully.

"I want to go to that universe," Kara smiled.

"Well, we can't go anywhere without STAR lab. I have no idea how to get back," Barry said frustrated.

James and Winn suddenly barged in. "Are you alright?" Winn asked surprised to see her.

"Really, Winn?" Kara rolled her eyes. "What happened to Siobhan?"

"She just left," Winn reported.

"She...just...left," Kara repeated unimpressed.

"Who are you?" James wondered of Barry.

"Oh, its Barry Allen," Barry said politely.

"This is James Olsen and this is Winn," Kara said.

"Oh, wow, in my reality Jimmy Olsen is white and the Toyman is actually older," Barry said.

"I'm the Toyman's...son," Winn said awkwardly.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of, man. Luke Skywalker's father is Darth Vader," Barry said to him.

"I am not sure how to tell you all this...actually I do...but...this Barry Allen is not gay," Kara said to them.

"Wow, the Barry Allen I know is a gay icon," James shook his head.

"Your endorsed hairspray acts so fast, it's just like you. It works in a flash," Winn complimented.

"That's great and all, but I am a Barry from another universe," Barry explained.

"Cool," James nodded.

"So, the multi-verse theory is true after all," Winn said excitedly.

Kara and James watched passively as Barry and Winn talked like nerds about different realities. "But how could you go that fast?" James asked.

In a flash, Barry got them all ice cream. "How did you pay for this without money?" Kara wondered.

"I didn't," Barry smirked. "I was struck by lightning at the same time a particle accelerator exploded," Barry explained his fast speed.

"That sounds like...," Kara began and then started eating her ice cream.

"So, you can jump between universes at will?" Winn asked.

"This was by accident, actually," Barry said embarrassed. "So, until I figure it out, I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry about it, we're going to help you," Kara assured him.

"Well, first, I need food. I consume ten thousand calories a day," Barry said.

"You, too?" Kara said knowingly.

"You definitely got the right girl," Winn pointed out.

"Let's get some doughnuts," Kara smiled.

Kara and Barry quickly left the room leaving James and Winn behind. "We're so fucked," Winn observed.

"Yeah," James agreed.

* * *

Kara, Barry, James, and Winn came back to the office to face an unconcerned Cat. "Kara, just because you were tossed out of my building doesn't mean you can dilly dally back to work," she said scornfully.

"Is she for real?" Barry wondered.

"She knows, too," Kara explained.

"I was wondering how I was going to explain how my lovely assistant survived that kind of fall but the Flash has made my life a lot easier," Cat mused.

"No problem," Barry said brightly.

"Have our ratings fallen so low that we require this intervention?" Cat asked concernedly.

"I'm afraid so," Kara grimaced.

Cat stared at him. "Is that what you really look like under all that red?"

"Yep," Barry said and then whirled his hand real fast to demonstrate.

"You're going to have to tell me all your secrets on hair dyes and fashion," Cat demanded.

"Oh, I'm the not-gay Flash," Barry said awkwardly.

"Explain," Cat ordered.

"I'm from another dimension where Barry Allen is totally straight and has a beautiful girlfriend," Barry told her.

"Perhaps, we should switch you two," Cat considered.

"I'm actually trying to work on getting back to my dimension," Barry said.

"It's the kind of sad story the public would love to hear," Cat said thoughtfully. "Kara, write your own script for the interview. Talk about how you're grateful to be alive and all that crap."

"Got it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

"As usual, talk to no one else. Your story is mine and mine alone. Boys, be gone, girl stay," Cat ordered them away.

Once they were gone, Cat focused on Kara. "It's obvious James is uncomfortable with you being with another man."

"Oh really? I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied bored.

"If that's the case, contemplate the possibility of having offspring with the fastest man alive. Before that was impossible but now it is," Cat recommended.

"He's probably also the fastest man in bed too," Kara smirked.

"The father of your child and your lover need not be the same person," Cat advised.

"That's kind of fucked-up but okay," Kara said taking that to heart.

* * *

Livewire's glass cell suddenly shattered as a high-frequency sound blasted them out. Livewire exited the cell and was confronted by DEO guards. She blasted them both with electricity and then used an electronic control panel to escape. Lucy barged in and realized what had happened.

"Well...shit," she muttered.

As soon as it happened, Kara got a phone call from Lucy. "You don't say? Maybe, you should have a closed-circuit electrical system in that particular cell. Or better yet, don't have one in there at all and have everything be manual. Or better yet, don't have that particular cell be made of glass," Kara ripped into her.

Kara ignored Lucy's angry replies. "Don't worry, I got this," Kara said and hung up.

Kara then casually went over to Cat's office. "FYI, Livewire is out and she's probably going to be here soon."

"So, you want me to drop everything, pack, and fly out with my son?" Cat assumed.

"I was thinking to use you as bait...again," Kara said brightly.

"I beat her once. I can beat her again," Cat said confidently.

"Actually, I was the one that beat her," Kara reminded her.

"I'm staying put. You better protect me," Cat glared at her.

"If you're being attacked, make sure you use your shrill voice," Kara told her.

Kara then walked into her secret room and found James, Winn, and Barry. "I need your help to k...take down Livewire. She's like living electricity."

"Sure," Barry shrugged.

"Okay then. Let's go to the secret DEO lab where all the toys are," Kara said.

* * *

Flash raced around the DEO exploring every room in the facility and then stopped in the command center. "This place is amazing...except for the torture rooms," Flash said ecstatically.

"Is this a spaceship?" Flash wondered.

"That's actually my spaceship," Kara said proudly.

"Can I get a picture with it?" Flash asked excitedly.

"Who is this masked man? An alien?" Lucy demanded now in an all-black one-piece suit. She had a squad with weapons at the ready.

"A metahuman," Kara told her.

"Oh, its the Flash," Lucy noticed. "You know, there's a protocol for visitors at the DEO."

"There is?" Winn wondered.

"I know there is. I just don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"You can't treat the DEO like your own playground," Lucy objected.

"Watch me," Kara smiled. "I'm here to fix your fuck-up."

"It was Hank that designed those cells," Lucy reminded her.

"Be sure to tell him for me," Kara mocked.

"Do you guys have a crime lab?" Barry asked breaking the tension.

"Yeah, my sister's lab is over here," Kara said ignoring Lucy entirely and escorted Barry over to it.

"Wait, you have a sister? Where is she at?" Barry asked suddenly interested.

"She's like a fugitive for keeping our last director's secret. You see, he was actually an alien from Mars," Kara explained.

"But you're an alien and the DEO's primary weapon. What's the difference?" Barry asked confused.

"Well, I'm not in charge around here. That's the difference," Kara said simply.

"But you act like you own the place," Barry pointed out.

Kara sighed. "Look at me. I'm a blond white girl. I can threaten to take over the world, kick the Justice League's ass, and kill with impunity but no one does a damn thing about it. White privilege has its benefits," Kara smiled.

"Ha! Is that all? I've done even worse and people still think I'm a hero," Barry scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I bet my White privilege is higher than yours," Kara countered.

"I bet not!" Barry said playfully.

* * *

James walked around aimlessly as Kara, Barry, and Winn played a game on a computer. "I know that look," Lucy interrupted his thoughts. "I used to look at you the same way with that very same sneer. Karma is a bitch isn't it?"

"Actually, I was thinking we should do it in one of your cells," James corrected.

"Oh...," Lucy said taken aback.

"Cuffs included," James added.

"What about Kara?" Lucy asked.

"She looks like she's got all the help she needs," James said unconcernedly.

"So, you think you can break up with me, accuse me of having an evil twin, compromise my job and position, assist fugitives in escaping, and think I will sleep with you in the very place I'm supposed to run?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Yes," James said confidently.

"Well, alright then. But it's going to be the really angry kind," Lucy warned him.

"The angrier the better," James replied.

"So, we found Livewire," Barry said and then noticed Lucy and James were already gone.

"Let's go get them, best buddy," Kara said to Barry.

"Do we have a plan?" Barry asked.

"Hell no," Kara said dismissively.

"That sounds awesome," Barry said enthusiastically.

* * *

Kara and Flash arrived at the warehouse at roughly the same time. "For the record, I got here first," Kara teased.

"For the record, I checked the perimeter a few times before coming in," Flash replied. "So, technically I let you get here first."

"So, you let me go into a dangerous environment all by myself?" Kara asked. "Is this even the right place?"

Livewire suddenly materialized from a light. "I got this," Flash said and then circled around Livewire dozens of times as he loaded up a power surge. He then released it on her only to realize it actually charged her.

"Good going," Kara shook her head.

Livewire blasted Flash with electricity taking him out of the fight. Kara looked to a sprinkler system to activate when she heard a piercing scream. "Meet Silver Banshee," Livewire introduced.

"Siobhan? You look absolutely ridiculous," Kara smiled amused.

"You won't be laughing when I burst your eardrums and turn your brain to mush," Banshee told her.

"No, don't do this. I can help," Kara said half-heatedly.

"Funny, she said the same thing to me once," Livewire recalled.

"Busted," Kara said sheepishly.

"Here's what I say to that," Banshee said loading up another scream.

"Is it a scream? Yeah, its a scream," Kara rolled her eyes as she was hit. Kara was thrown back a few feet from the force of it. "Wow, that was almost as bad as a Taylor Swift concert," Kara moaned in pain.

"You ready to take us seriously now?" Livewire asked her.

"Not just yet. I should warn you. I'm a screamer too," Kara grinned and let loose her own super-scream. Banshee and Livewire were blasted out of the warehouse from the force of it.

Kara floated over to Flash. "Anything hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

"Just my pride," Flash said getting back up.

* * *

At Catco, Kara stared off in space. Barry came over to her to see what was wrong. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm indirectly responsible for half the villains I fight. I was the one that was electrocuted and then passed on some of my powers to Livewire. I was the one that released Siobhan's curse by getting her fired," Kara mused.

"Whenever there is a disaster, you won't be able to save everyone. When you fight evil, there will always be casualties," Flash said knowingly.

"A few weeks ago, I was exposed to Red Kryptonite, and I lost control. I tried to take over the world. The UN, the Justice League, and even my own sister tried to stop me," Kara revealed.

"That's rough," Barry allowed.

"I told myself that I don't give a shit what people think. I'm still going to do my job to capture or kill bad guys no matter what people think. But then I met you, an actual genuine hero. I ask myself why I can't be like you," Kara said reflectively.

"I'm not all that innocent either. Using the speed force, I changed history by saving my mom from being murdered. What resulted was a super-fucked-up timeline where the Atlantians and the Amazons waged a world war that destroyed nearly the entire human population. My selfishness nearly doomed the world," Flash said.

"Wow, I feel a lot better now," Kara said pleased.

"Maybe, you can come to my universe. Get a brand new start in a universe that doesn't know how much you fucked-up here," Flash suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Livewire materialized in Cat's office using her many television screens. "You really should watch where you're going, Cat. Or someone is going to need to declaw you."

"Lame," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, your days of telling me and my friend what to do are over," Livewire said following Cat into the main office.

"That does tend to happen when you get fired," Cat allowed.

Banshee then entered the office using Cat's private elevator. "You used my private elevator. Unforgivable," Cat glared at her.

The two calmly walked up to Cat cornering her. "What is this? Nightmare Before Christmas?" Cat mocked looking at Banshee's face.

"I'll save you!" James said running up to them to activate his watch.

Livewire fired electricity knocking him to the floor. "Really, James?" Cat asked unimpressed.

"Your voice is as grating as this," Banshee said ready to scream.

"Siobhan! Don't do this," Winn pleaded.

"Don't make me crush your body as bad as your spirit," Banshee told him.

"We can help you," Winn offered.

"I don't need help. This is who I am," Banshee said.

"No, it's not. If you don't stop this...you're going to end up dead," Winn said fearfully.

"You overestimate Supergirl's power," Banshee rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to save your life," Winn pleaded with her.

"I don't need saving," Banshee said and then screamed Winn to the floor.

* * *

While Cat was being kidnapped and James and Winn were getting their asses kicked, Kara and Barry were at the DEO working on a new device and flirting with each other. "In my universe, there was a villain that used sonic waves. I invented these bad boys," Barry said finishing his work.

"Earplugs?" Kara stared at them.

"Super-ear plugs," Barry smiled.

"James called. Livewire and Banshee kidnapped Cat Grant," Lucy informed them.

"Oh, shit," Kara said genuinely concerned.

"If you want to see Cat Grant again, come to Metropolis City Park," Livewire said through the DEO television.

"Want to kick some ass?" Kara offered.

"Absolutely," Barry grinned.

* * *

Livewire fired randomly at the crowd to create a panic missing each time. "Your aim sucks!" Cat said from a park bench. Livewire went over to Cat and pressed her hand on her chest. "Killing you would be so easy."

"Please...wait until the camera crews arrive," Cat told her.

"There is no limit to your vanity is there?" Livewire sneered.

"Nope," Cat replied defiantly.

Kara landed in the park and Flash arrived on the scene at the same time. "Step away from the nice lady. Let's settle this like women," Flash said to Livewire and Banshee.

"I knew you were a fruit but not to this degree," Livewire smirked.

"Yeah, what the fuck?" Kara wondered looking at him.

"I'm just trying to be cool," Flash said honestly.

Banshee came forward and screamed at both of them. People nearby were stunned by the sound and nearby windows were blasted out. Kara and Flash smiled victoriously as they were not affected. "I told you they would work," Flash said victoriously.

"I think its time we put something in that mouth of yours," Kara said to her.

Livewire fired electricity at the both of them frying the park's grass. Flash and Kara moved out of the way before they could be hit. Flash sped past the two female villains sending them both to the ground. Livewire followed after Flash through the electrical system in a nearby skyscraper. She materialized just as Flash got to the top and hit him with electricity knocking him out.

Kara casually walked over to Cat and broke off her cuffs. "What took so long?" she asked.

"Really?" Kara frowned and was punched to the face by Banshee. Kara cocked an eyebrow at Banshee as she broke her hand.

Kara flipped a sewer top and threw it at Banshee hitting her in the gut hard. Kara walked over to Banshee and lifted her off the ground by the neck. "Release her or I kill the people," Livewire threatened.

Kara looked over the crowd and shrugged seeing the red blur approaching. She tightened her grip on Banshee. Before Livewire could fire on the crowd, Flash and the fire department hit her with water disabling her. Satisfied Livewire was down, Kara took Banshee with her high in the air.

"None of the DEO's cells can stop your scream," Kara said to Banshee.

"I'm sorry," Siobhan said briefly taking control before the Banshee snarled at Kara.

"I know you are," Kara said as she took them high into the atmosphere. "Give Ronnie my regards."

Banshee tried to scream but it was silent in space. Kara waited for Banshee to run out of air and then she eventually froze in space. Kara shook her head as Banshee's body floated away. Flying back to Metropolis, she saw the crowd celebrating the Flash. Not wanting to interrupt his moment, Kara discreetly went back to Catco.

* * *

Kara, James, and Winn watched the TV as it detailed what had happened in the park. "So, what happened to Siobhan and Leslie? Did they get locked up at the DEO?" Winn asked.

"Yep, Leslie is back in her cell," Kara said vaguely.

"Well, they should both get a fair trial," James said unintentionally rubbing salt in the wound.

"Yeah, about that...," Kara muttered. "Oh, Ms. Grant. I am going to leave early to send Barry off."

"Try not to wreck the space-time continuum when you do it," Ms. Grant said dryly.

"No promises," Kara joked.

As soon as Ms. Grant was gone, Kara looked over at Winn. "A word, Winn," Kara said seriously.

"Sure," Winn said as they entered the secret room.

"Siobhan won't go to trial," Kara told him.

"But she tried to murder you and others," Winn said confused.

Kara gave Winn a blank look. "I can't be loved like the other heroes. I have to do things that real heroes cannot do. I'm sorry, Winn."

Winn gave Kara a haunted look. "I'm sorry, too," he muttered.

"I have to go," Kara said and then left the room.

* * *

Barry and Kara met up outside the city limits. "You think this is going to work?" Kara asked skeptically.

"If we work together, we might pull it off. If we combine your speed with my speed and then you throw me forward, I might break the dimensional barrier and get back home," Barry said.

"So, a race, huh?" Kara asked amused.

"What do you think? Can the Girl of Steel keep up?" Barry asked.

"Of course, but I am not sure the planet will survive if I do," Kara said half-jokingly.

"Alright," Barry agreed.

"I am going to miss you, Barry Allen. Before you leave, tell me how I can defeat you," Kara asked curiously.

"You can slow me down by hitting me with super-cold air or by flying me into space, I suppose," Barry suggested.

"Good to know," Kara contemplated.

"Well, I need to get back to my girlfriend and tell her how not-gay I am," Barry smiled.

"Ready, set," Kara said getting into a running stance.

"Go," Barry said.

The two sped across the plains scorching the ground. Kara kept up with Flash and then pushed him forward where he disappeared into a dimensional portal. "Well, you're either back home or in heaven," Kara smiled.

* * *

Later that day, James came over to Kara's apartment. "Did he make it?" James asked.

"I think so," Kara said hoping she didn't contribute to his death.

"Well, what's the occasion?" James asked her.

"I was giving it some thought, and I think we should be together for realz," Kara said.

"What about Winn?" James asked.

"He's a little broken up about me killing Siobhan," Kara said.

"Wait...what?" James wondered as Kara kissed him.

As they broke their kiss, James simply stared at Kara. "You did what you had to do," James told her.

"You're supposed to chew me out," Kara said confused.

"Human morality is a joke. You imprison dangerous prisoners only to have them escape and kill more humans. They should all be executed," James said in a monotone voice.

"I know, right," Kara nodded in agreement. "Wait...what the fuck?"

"This unit needs to go. There's much work to be done," James said walking out of the apartment.

"James, come back and reject me properly! This unit is royally pissed-off!" Kara shouted after him. Kara then realized other people on her floor were walking off as well.

"Well, that's weird," Kara frowned. "I am going to sleep this off."

* * *

At Fort Rozz, Non played with an omegahedron. "Myriad is up and running," an Lt. informed him.

"For Astra," Non said pleased. "First, Metropolis, and then the world!" Non said and then broke into maniacal laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-38 is in the same universe as the DCEU. The timeline has been changed so the events of the Justice League occur before 2015 when Season 1 took place. Additionally, the events of Man of Steel took place before Kara's arrival in 2003. This solves the plothole of why Kara didn't involve herself in that battle.


	19. Myriad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maxwell are forced to work together as Non activates Myriad enslaving all of Metropolis.

**DEO**

Lucy led an army of black-suited DEO drones into the command center. "DEO is secure. What are your orders?" zombie Lucy asked Non. In the background was the computer intercom: "Containment override, cell dampeners will shut down in two minutes."

"Release the prisoners," Non ordered.

"It is done," zombie Lucy said.

"All but the White Martian. For everyone's sake, let that one be," Non ordered.

"Well...shit," zombie Lucy replied as the computer had already released it.

Lucy and her drones then went to a specific prisoner. "I know not your face, human," she said. "I am Maxima, Queen of the planet Almerac. Open this door and you'll find out exactly what that means," Maxima said.

Lucy shrugged and worked the control panel releasing her. Maxima immediately beat down Lucy's guards and put Lucy in a stranglehold. "Do you value your life so little you won't fight back?" she asked disgusted with her.

"Myriad has begun on Earth. Non calls you to his legions. You will be the kings and queens of this world, once you swear your fidelity to him," zombie Lucy said.

"Since Superman refused the honor of marrying me, I will pledge allegiance to your Non," Maxima said.

"Whatever," zombie Lucy rolled her eyes.

Maxima, Lucy, and her drones came back to the command center and were blasted with frost breath. "Early parole is canceled," Kara smirked.

"Containment override deactivated," the computer intercom said.

Lucy noticed that the control panel had been smashed. "Yeah, it was the first thing I did once I came in," Kara smiled.

"We could have been family, Kara Zor-El," Maxima sneered.

"Say what?" Kara thought she had misheard.

"If only Superman had accepted my proposal to mate," Maxima clarified.

"No, he likes the weak and helpless kind, so he can think big of himself," Kara rolled her eyes.

Maxima charged Kara with an angry shout. "Yeah, I'm not in the mood for this," Kara said bored. Maxima swung at Kara missing each time. Kara dodged every attack and gave her one punch to the gut. Maxima was thrown back and slammed into a locked door with enough force that her body splattered like a bug on a windshield.

Lucy then fired a Kryptonite bullet at Kara, which she easily dodged. "Faster than a speeding bullet," Kara smirked as she moved faster than their bullets. Kara quickly knocked Lucy and another agent out.

"I know you're under some kind of mind control...but I'm not apologizing," Kara said to her unconscious body.

Kara then visited the locked-up aliens in their cells with a mic to the intercom system. "My so-called boyfriend decided to become a zombie last night, so I am kind of pissed off, right now. If any of you think escaping is ever an option, be aware that I don't do any of that capture bullshit. I will turn you into paste. I'm in charge now," she said and then dropped the mic.

* * *

Kara flew to the Fortress of Solitude and shouted for the droid, Kelex. "How may I assist you, lady Kara?" Kelex asked.

"Finally, some respect," Kara said peeved. "Where is Kal-El?"

"Kal-El is attending a matter off-world," Kelex replied.

"Oh really? Why am I always stuck on this shithole planet?" Kara raged.

"Is that an actual inquiry?" Kelex wondered.

"Tell me about Myriad," Kara demanded.

"Warning, this construct is not authorized to discuss Myriad," Kelex said.

Kara took Kelex by the neck. "Look fucker, you're going to tell me what I want to know."

"This construct is not authorized...," Kelex repeated.

Kara crushed the droid's neck destroying it. "I'll destroy this entire fortress if you don't tell me what I want to know. I don't give a fuck if there are extinct creatures here, libraries, or artifacts from Krypton here. I...do...not...give...a...fuck," Kara said seriously.

"Hello, Kara," Alura appeared.

"Finally, some results," Kara smirked.

"Myriad was developed on Krypton by your aunt. It was created to prevent the planet's imminent destruction. We had strangled the planet's resources beyond recovery. The politicians argued but could not agree on what to do. Thus, according to high records, Astra implemented her own solution: Myriad. Technology designed to force everyone to her way of thinking," Alura detailed.

"Mind control," Kara rolled her eyes.

"When they were caught attempting to use Myriad against Argo City, Astra and Non were arrested. I used you to bring Astra and Non to me," Alura revealed.

"Well, that makes sense. You see, that wasn't so hard. You could have told me a long time ago," Kara said pissed off.

"Myriad could be used to enslave whole worlds with the push of a button. Such technology could upset the balance of power in the galaxy," Allura said.

"Well, when I kick Non's ass, I'm taking Myriad for my own purpose. My dream of a world government will finally come to pass," Kara said ambitiously.

"Wait...what?" Alura questioned.

"Oh, you should have seen the look on your face," Kara laughed.

Alura gave Kara a blank face. "How do I stop it?"

"Once it has started, it cannot be stopped," Allura replied.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

Kara flew into the Catco building and found all her co-workers working furiously on their computers with Kryptonian language on the screen. "Wow, I haven't seen such efficiency since ever," Kara said amused.

"What you working on, Kelly?" Kara said staring at the screen. "I bet its really important."

Kara walked over to Winn. "Hey, Winn. I could really use a good friend right now. You know you're my best friend, right?" Kara teased.

Winn completely ignored her as he continued his work. Kara shrugged and found James also working at his desk. "Hey loser, I thought you were stronger than this. I was about to do this to you last night," Kara said and then whispered in his ear.

Still, James said nothing. Kara frowned and went over to the TV showing live reports from Gen. Lane. "The United States Army has taken up positions at every entrance into Metropolis. Until this threat is neutralized, Metropolis has been quarantined."

"Nice, my very own city," Kara smiled mischievously.

General Lane answered his cell phone and got Supergirl on the line. "It's Supergirl."

"How did you get this phone? Where's Lucy?" Gen. Lane demanded.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I kicked her ass and she's currently unconscious on the floor at the DEO," Kara said nonchalantly.

"She's enthralled by Non's weapon, isn't she?" Gen. Lane asked.

"Yep," Kara replied.

"You did what you had to do," Gen. Lane allowed.

"Oh, I figured you would be a little more pissed," Kara said disappointed.

"Oh, I'm livid I can't see the enemy I'm fighting against," Gen. Lane said. "FYI, the Justice League distress beacon at the headquarters has gone off. They may already be in the city."

"Hmm...," Kara considered. "That might be an issue."

Cat then entered the building as Kara hung up. She walked over to her office oblivious to the situation. "Tell Harrison Ford that Indiana Jones V is a horrible idea."

"Will do," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

"Why are you in your uniform?" Cat questioned.

"You're not a mindless drone. Is it because Non had no use for your talent to talk shit about celebrities?" Kara wondered.

Cat looked over her employees working on their computers on a non-Catco related task. "What is this about?"

"The whole city is being controlled by an alien signal. They're acting like automatons," Kara explained. "Haven't you noticed?" Kara asked her.

"Hmm...they are a bit quieter than usual. Maybe my reign of terror has finally reached them," Cat figured.

Kara noticed she was getting a text message. "I'm on my way," Clark.

"It's Superman," Kara realized. "He's coming to help."

Kara went over to the balcony and looked out. "Oh my God, what is happening to everyone?" Cat wondered looking at the marching people.

"You just noticed?" Kara asked flabbergasted. "There he is," Kara said spotting Superman approaching. Superman then went straight to the ground and started marching with the others.

"Ha! Weak sauce! Loser!" Kara hooted.

"If it's affecting everyone out there, these people inside, and Superman then why are we not affected?" Cat wondered.

"Girl power!" Kara gave Cat a high-five.

"Well, I might not be Superman, but I do have my moments," Maxwell Lord interrupted them.

"Oh, it's you," Kara frowned.

Maxwell walked around the office looking over the zombies. "Do Kryptonians gloat?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, I know I do," Kara smirked.

"Uncle Non must be feeling pretty good about himself, right now," Maxwell said.

"Your attempts to tie this to me through family ties are weak," Kara critiqued.

"Why weren't you affected?" Cat asked Maxwell.

"Ion blockers," Maxwell said of his device. "I realized the Kryptonians were using my LTE interface system. That's why they broke into my lab. They're using my satellites to beam a signal directly into the minds of everyone in Metropolis. These scramble the signal before they reach the brain," Maxwell explained.

"Why do I get the impression you let this happen, so you could play the hero in the end?" Kara asked.

"That's right," Maxwell smiled like a villain.

"Nice, Max," Kara said genuinely impressed.

"Well, clearly not everyone needs that device because my brain is perfectly intact," Cat said skeptically.

"I see you have those earrings I gave you last night. They also block the signal," Max pointed out.

"So many karats and yet so functional," Cat smiled. The two got close to one another as if they were about to make out, sexually attracted to their collective genius and yet disgusted with the other at the same time.

"Didn't seem right for the world to lose Cat Grant's mind," Maxwell said to her.

"I'm both amused and disgusted by this," Kara said immaturely. "If it only affects humans, why was my cousin affected?" Kara asked.

"Nature vs nurture," Maxwell said simply. "He may be an alien, but he grew up on Earth. Seems like environmental factors of him being around normal people made his mind more human. The Man of Steel brought to his knees all because he went to kindergarten and watched Sesame Street," Maxwell explained.

"That sounds like bullshit, Max," Kara said skeptically. "Do you have any idea how much television I consume?"

"I have no doubt," Maxwell smiled.

"So, how about you fix your satellites and stop this? You know, for funsies?" Kara asked.

"I tried. There are some epic force fields around them at the moment," Maxwell denied her.

"You're always ten steps ahead. What's your plan?" Cat asked Maxwell.

"Of course I do. We kill them all," Maxwell said simply.

"And by that, you mean I kill them all," Kara crossed her arms unimpressed.

* * *

That night, Hank and Alex sneaked into her parents' place. Eliza heard the noise and confronted them with a shotgun. "No, no, no, it's me, Alex," Alex said putting her hands up.

"Who's the kid? Did you have a son without telling me?" Eliza said hurt.

"Eliza Danvers: Don't freak-out," the kid said and then transformed into Hank.

"What the hell?" Eliza wondered pointing the shotgun on him.

"It's okay," Alex tried to explain.

"That thing killed your father," Eliza accused.

"Your husband is alive at Project Cadmus," Hank revealed.

"This is J'onn from Mars. He's a shape-shifter," Alex explained.

"This is too much to process at once. I'm getting a drink," Eliza said lowering the shotgun.

* * *

"Max, we have literally been waiting for hours. How do you plan on killing an army of Supermen?" Cat asked losing patience.

"I'd like to hear this one," Kara said skeptically.

"I'll tell you my plan when you're both on board. I can't have muscles over here stopping me," Max said referring to Kara.

"Glad you can admit when you're beaten," Kara smirked.

"Only when it comes to raw strength," Max said pointing to his brain.

"So, what's your big plan? Kill loads of people?" Kara asked.

"We're at war and the only way to win a war is to kill the enemy before they kill us," Max said.

"Hey, I'm down with that," Kara assured him.

"Looks like someone got past security," Cat muttered.

Non strolled his way over to them. "The son of Jor-El has already knelt before me."

"I know that wasn't supposed to come off as sexual _but._..," Kara giggled.

"I've had enough of your smart mouth. I don't want to fight you, child," Non said to her.

"Afraid I'll win?" Kara smirked.

"You've already lost. Accept it and embrace Astra's glorious vision. In the end, she defeated you," Non said.

"Making everyone in Metropolis a zombie? I'm not impressed," Kara told him. "I was there at Astra's final moments. We forgave each other. We paid respect to our blood bonds. She didn't want this."

"That's bullshit," Non disagreed.

Kara chuckled. "Damn, I really thought that would work."

"I want what she wanted: Peace on Earth and goodwill towards man," Non said.

"It's a little less like Christmas and more like Dawn of the Dead," Cat said dryly.

"The human race finally has a chance to live, or it would suffer the same fate as Krypton. The same thing is happening on Earth with a populace more interested in reality stars and political circuses than working together to solve the world's problems," Non argued.

"Hey, that reality star and that political circus could be our next president," Kara shot back.

"That's never going to happen," Cat said skeptically.

"So, mind control is the answer to climate change? Why didn't I think of that?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Max, why didn't you?" Kara wondered.

"I was being sarcastic," Max said obviously.

"Thanks to Myriad, there are no more racial divisions, no Republicans, no Democrats," Non said.

"What about Libertarians?" Kara wondered.

"No one takes them seriously," Non said dismissively.

"Damn," Kara said feeling disrespected.

"Only one people, working with one purpose, towards one goal: To save the world," Non summarized.

"Except you haven't saved them. You have enslaved them," Cat said.

"Yeah, this sounds an awful lot like communism. As a red-blooded American, I can't let you do this," Kara said resolved.

"With these people? These are the best your world has to offer?" Non pointed to Cat and Max.

"Hey, you can go fuck yourself," Cat said to him.

"I agree with that sentiment," Max chimed in.

"All you do is amuse the populace to death. If anything, they laid down the groundwork for me," Non said.

"You've already turned us into drones," zombie Winn said entering the conversation.

"Is that really Myriad because that's something the real Winn would say," Kara said amused.

"Your inventions have drowned out sense and turned it into nonsense," zombie James said.

"But now everyone is united, everyone's creativity and thought, dedicated to eradicating famine, disease, climate change," zombie Winn listed off.

"You're harvesting the brainpower of everyone in the city to solve the world's problems? Metropolis is a giant think-tank?" Max asked actually impressed.

"Hey, climate change isn't real, alright. I've been to the Arctic, and I can tell you it's COLD there," Kara said shivering from the thought of it.

Non, Cat, Max, and even the zombies stared at her incredulously. "What?" Kara said to them all.

"Your heroics have done nothing to save the planet," zombie Winn said.

"Damn, that's harsh," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"This is the inevitability of Myriad," zombie James added.

"Non, stop this. I'm starting to get bored," Kara said with her arms crossed.

"These are your friends, are they not?" Non asked.

"These fuckers? I don't even know their names," Kara lied.

"I have suffered loss because of you. Now, let me return the favor," Non threatened.

James, Winn, and Kelly walked away from their desks and went towards the balcony. "Non has ended crime in Metropolis in one day," Winn said as he marched to his death.

"Don't you see, Non? Where's the fun in that? You can't kick ass if there isn't anyone out there to kick?" Kara said hoping he would see reason.

"Supergirl, if you may, save my employees. They're difficult to replace," Cat said pointing them out.

"You won't order them off the roof. No balls," Kara said to Non.

"Oh really?" Non replied.

The three of them jumped off the ledge. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

Kara rushed out the window and caught James and Winn before they could hit the ground. Poor Kelly wasn't so lucky. Kara let go of the two zombies and went over to Kelly. "I'll avenge you," she said seriously.

"You missed one," zombie James said.

"You don't have to rub it in," Kara said smarting.

"Do not stand against me or more will die," zombie Winn told her.

"Fine, whatever," Kara frowned.

"Everyone you know, love, and care for will die. Accept defeat, Kara Zor-El. I have already saved Metropolis. Next, I will save the world," zombie James said.

"Know this, if you manage to succeed in enslaving the whole world, I will burn it down," Kara said to zombie James. "Better dead than red."

* * *

Kara flew back up to the Catco office. "Are you finally ready to hear what must be done?" Maxwell asked dramatically.

"Yes, Max, we've been waiting for twelve hours. God damn!" Kara said impatiently.

"Before we suddenly became friends, I was working on a weapon that could destroy you," Maxwell began.

"I'll humor you," Kara scoffed.

"A bomb filled with Kryptonian dust. It would irradiate the city and kill them all. I was going to use you to lure them all into the city. Choke them all," Maxwell said.

"Won't that kill Supergirl and Superman?" Cat asked.

"Not if she detonates it over the city center. You won't be able to come back to the city in around fifty years but that's a small price to pay," Maxwell said.

"But I like this city," Kara complained.

"What about human beings?" Cat asked.

"The concussive force to properly displace the Kryptonian dust will result in some losses. A few hundred thousand maybe," Maxwell said.

"Now, you're talking my language," Kara smiled dangerously.

"Versus the seven billion on the planet," Maxwell argued.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Cat asked Kara.

Kara shrugged. "The only other thing I can think of is that I kill every Kryptonian individually. Even if they escape, the planet is only so big."

"Even with your experience, you can't kill them all. They'll kill you first," Maxwell said.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"Look, you either start giving a shit about this world or this is going to happen," Maxwell told her.

"What if I throw you out the window? What happens to your plan then?" Kara asked.

"I've already given the US military the plans, and I know they have their own Kryptonite supply," Maxwell revealed.

"You son-of-a-bitch, I knew it was the right decision to not have you die on that train," Kara said pleased.

"So, either I use this weapon with your help or the US military will do it eventually anyway and probably fuck it up," Maxwell said. "Time to save the world, Supergirl. Are you with me?"

* * *

Kara sat waiting for Maxwell to make calls to military leaders. "The president agrees with your assessment. You will be promised a pardon if shit hits the fan on this," Gen. Lane assured Maxwell.

"Thank you, general," Maxwell said pleased.

"May God have mercy on our souls," Gen. Lane said gravely.

"If there was a god, she wouldn't have allowed this in the first place," Max said signing off.

"You don't have to flatter me with that feminist bullshit," Kara told him.

"I did it to piss you off," Maxwell said condescendingly.

"How did you become like this?" Kara asked.

"You mean, a godless heathen?" Max said.

"Yeah," Kara said.

"My parents were killed with defective suits trying to cure people. How is that for justice?" Maxwell asked.

"They're in heavenly bliss and you're in this shithole called Earth," Kara reasoned.

"Or I keep making millions while they rot in the ground," Maxwell countered.

"You know, there were atheists like you on Krypton that denied the son god Rao. They're space dust just like everyone else. All of Krypton's cities, libraries, art and literature, and all of our inventions are gone. The same will happen to the Earth when humanity goes extinct and the sun swallows it up," Kara mused.

"So, there's no point to anything?" Maxwell asked.

"The only point is having fun. Did your parents have fun curing diseases? Did they enjoy their work?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"You and Superman do all your good works with a frown believing it's some kind of moral obligation and the both of you look you wish for the sweet embrace of death," Kara noted.

"I have fun trying to stop you," Maxwell admitted.

"And I have fun stopping you," Kara smiled back.

* * *

Later that night, Kara and Cat looked over the balcony of the Catco building. "I've always liked the view out of this window. I wish I had it from my office. I like looking at the park. All the people. Mothers pushing their strollers. Kids playing," Cat said.

"Uh-huh," Kara said wondering where she was going with this.

"I wonder which of them will die in Max's moronic attempt to save the city," Cat said finally.

"Bravo. Superb guilt trip," Kara mock applauded.

"Find another way or you're fired," Cat threatened.

"Damn," Kara realized. "What am I supposed to do about this? I can't punch through this."

"You're more than just killing things," Cat said to her.

"Not really," Kara frowned.

"How is it that Superman inspires hope and you only inspire fear?" Cat asked.

"Because he's completely whipped," Kara replied. "Still, this gives me an idea."

* * *

Kara took a stroll among the zombies of Metropolis that walked by her. Eventually, she came upon the Justice League all controlled by Myriad. "Ready for another ass-kicking?" Kara challenged them.

Superman, Green Lantern, and Hankman came forward. "It's her, the anomaly," Superman said with a monotone voice. "Do we proceed?"

"Yes, she is still...," Hawkman answered.

"Only Kryptonian," Hal finished with a sneer.

"Nice, did you rehearse that?" Kara mocked. Hawkman flew up and with his new mace fired lightning at her. Kara fired back with heat vision so that two beams hit in the middle and exploded.

Wonder Woman launched herself at Kara with her lasso. Kara dodged her attacks but got her neck caught in Wonder Woman's lasso. Kara was then thrown about as Wonder Woman whipped her around. Wonder Woman then tugged her lasso hard in an attempt to strangle Kara.

"You will fail, young one," Wonder Woman said to her.

"No, I won't...wait, I guess I'm not lying," Kara said with renewed confidence. Taking hold of the lasso, she spun Wonder Woman around in a circle hitting cars and street posts with each swing. Kara then released herself from the lasso and tossed Wonder Woman into a building.

Flash suddenly came onto the scene and gave Kara a look over. Smiling approvingly of her outfit, he then punched her hard to the face. A stunned Kara went sailing as Flash repeatedly punched her across the street. Just before she was about to hit the ground, Flash hit her again keeping her in the air. Kara focused on Flash and blasted him with frost breath slowing him down just enough for her to catch his punch.

"You have speed but no punching power," Kara told him. She twisted his right arm out of its socket and then broke his right leg. Flash went down unable to move.

Wonder Woman leaped into action to defend Flash with her sword. Kara caught the sword with her teeth and shattered it. "No fucking way," Wonder Woman said stunned.

Kara threw Flash aside and then took hold of Wonder Woman's throat lifting her off the ground. Wonder Woman briefly struggled before Kara forced her to pass out. Kara then saw Green Lantern approach with Superman and Hawkman.

"We must combine our powers," Hal said to the others.

"You finally understand that you'll never win one-on-one?" Kara mocked. "By the way, how's the arm?"

Hal's right arm was encased in a green energy cast from before. "I only need one arm to kick your ass," he told her. With his ring, he formed an energy shield around himself.

"So, Hal, do you ever feel fear?" Kara antagonized.

"Inconclusive," Hal replied without emotion.

"Let's fix that," Kara smirked.

Hal formed a debris field of scrap metal constructs around him and then started throwing them forward. Kara tensed up as she created a solar shield around her incinerating the green constructs before they could hit her. Hal kept up the pressure giving Kara an unlimited supply of green scrap metal. Superman fired his heat vision at Kara from a different angle. Kara tensed up as she kept her shield up from both attacks. Hawkman rose above Kara and used his mace to fire lightning down on her.

"You all lack strength," Kara said to them as they kept up their attacks. "You're finished."

"You will never win," Hal said to Kara.

"And why is that?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Because you are alone, and I am not," Hal said to her.

"Oh, that's sentimental bullshit," Kara scoffed and then expanded her shield against them. Hal, Superman, and Hawkman were thrown aside from the force of her shield. Within a second, Kara chopped Hal's left arm disabling both arms and taking off his ring, punched Hawkman to the face putting a punch mark in his helmet, and punched Superman to the gut dropping him.

Kara gave Superman a sympathetic look and then kicked him high into the sky. Kara launched off the ground after Superman and continued to punch him higher into the atmosphere. Non and Indigo watched intrigued as the two went higher into the sky.

Kara and Superman continued to punch and kick at each other as they went higher. Kara grinned as she took Superman by the throat and launched him towards space.

"What is she doing?" Non asked Indigo.

"She's taking him outside Myriad's wave," Indigo quickly realized.

Superman shook his head as he regained his senses. It was too late as Kara punched him hard towards the ground. Superman hit the ground outside the city like a bullet creating a massive crater in the ground. Kara then landed back to Metropolis and looked over the fallen Justice League. Satisfied, they were all defeated she suddenly noticed a device wrapped tightly around her neck.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered as she fell to her knees. With her fingers, she tried to pull it off only to have her fingers burn as they touched it.

Batman towered over her. "A collar enthused with Kryptonite. It will gradually strangle you until your head pops off."

"You're under Myriad's control too?" Kara asked surprised.

"Fuck no," Batman said obviously.

Batman gave Kara a good look over with his fierce eyes. "So, you're not under Myriad either. Interesting," Batman said.

"How?" Kara gasped.

"Because I'm Batman," he said simply. "So, whose Batman's bitch?"

"I...am," Kara struggled.

"That's right and don't forget it. Fix this mess," he ordered and then casually walked off.

The neck collar continued to get tighter on Kara and then deactivated falling off her. Kara gasped for breath and then fearfully looked around for him. Finding nothing, she flew away from the scene.

* * *

J'onn flew Alex into the city limits. J'onn immediately transformed into Hank but was struggling to resist the Myriad wave. "What is it?" Alex asked concerned.

"The Myriad signal is strong. It's taking a lot of mental energy to shield myself and you," Hank said feeling the worse headache of his life.

"If you have to sacrifice me...," Alex said and was suddenly tackled by a blue blur.

"Consider it already done," Hank muttered. He took out his pistol and fired on Indigo but the bullets simply went through her as if her body were liquid.

"The T-1000 has nothing on me," Indigo grinned. "I calculated a 25.6% chance you would be a dumbass and come here."

Hank phased through Indigo, took her from behind, and slammed her into a vehicle. Hank slammed her repeatedly until she morphed her front to her back. Hank then punched through her head. Indigo's head morphed into an arm and a new head grew from her shoulder. Taking Hank's arm, she sliced it off with her bladed hand. With his remaining arm, Hank dragged Indigo across the ground and threw her against an electrical tower creating a shower of sparks and fire. Hank then regenerated the lost arm.

Indigo emerged from the fire as a chrome being and slowly became herself again. She pointed at Hank hitting him with a long metallic spear. Hank was slammed into a vehicle with the spear in his shoulder. Indigo calmly walked up to him. "Call to Alex Danvers. I know this hurts. Call to her," Indigo ordered him.

"Fuck you," Hank stared her down.

Alex then slammed a piece of rebar through Indigo with a pipe. "Really, Alex?" Hank rolled his eyes.

"There you are," Indigo said taking the rebar out of her gut and slamming Alex to the chin with it. Indigo gave Alex a good beating with it and then pulled her up to her feet.

"You're going to be my little pawn now," Indigo smiled as Alex was taken over by the Myriad signal.

* * *

Kara and Cat strolled into Maxwell's lab as he was carefully placing bomb canisters together in a case. "Good. You changed your mind," Max said pleased.

"We're not using your bomb. Supergirl has a plan," Cat said confidently.

"Which means Cat browbeat you," Max said unimpressed.

"More like threatened to fire," Kara muttered.

"Wait...you work for her? But she's your harshest critic. You're...the assistant," Maxwell figured it out.

"Really, Kara?" Cat glared.

"I can fix this," Kara said realizing her mistake.

"Do you realize how unethical this is? That's how you're able to know everything about Supergirl before anyone else. You've been writing editorials against Supergirl while having her on your staff," Maxwell said amazed.

"Spare me, Max," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Can we get back to business?" Kara asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes, what...is...your...plan?" Maxwell asked condescendingly.

"Hope," Kara nodded.

"You know what? I'm gonna go with the plan that has the bomb and kills the bad guys instead," Maxwell said unimpressed.

"I told you this was stupid," Kara said to Cat.

"This is the only way to win," Maxwell said.

"But what are we winning?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness," Maxwell replied.

"You hated me for months because I kill indiscriminately. How is this any different?" Kara asked.

"Because I'm killing people like you that would lord over us. And when I am finished with these Kryptonians, you're next," Maxwell smiled.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed. "Detonate the bomb right here, right now, and let's see who survives."

"Are you going to present an alternative or are you just going to bitch me out for taking the necessary action to win?" Maxwell asked.

"We're going to need some broadcast equipment," Cat said finally.

* * *

Kara, Cat, and Maxwell went looking around for the necessary equipment. "Will any of this work?" Kara wondered.

"Well, no reason why it shouldn't," Cat said.

"I can think of a dozen reasons why old, dusty, unused equipment may not work," Kara said pessimistically.

"So, you brought us out to an out of the way TV station so we can dust off your daytime Emmy?" Maxwell asked sarcastically.

"Actually, my last Emmy was last year, so you can go fuck yourself, Max," Cat shot back. "We are going to broadcast a symbol of hope."

"We can transmit a signal by calibrating it to Myriad's frequency without leaving any online fingerprints," Max analyzed the equipment.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Max, how did you know I would wear these earrings?" Cat asked.

"I had hoped you would," Maxwell smiled.

"Now, you see, that's bullshit," Cat pointed out.

The three of them heard a thud outside. "Well, it looks like we're busted," Kara said amused.

"Deal with whatever is out there," Cat ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Kara said obnoxiously and left.

* * *

Kara walked outside the television station and found Alex in a mechanical suit with Kryptonite imbued in it. "Really, Alex? I said not to come here. This is my show."

"I warned you what would happen if you worked against me," zombie Alex said.

"I thought we were on the same team," Kara said impatiently.

"I found your ultimate opponent," zombie Alex said without emotion. "One that knows your every weakness."

"Oh really? Where?" Kara said unimpressed.

"Your sister, idiot," zombie Alex said scornfully.

"Oh, I see what's going on," Kara nodded. "Couldn't face me yourself, could you? You had to take control of my sister's body. You're just one step away from having no balls, Non," Kara said.

"You have no choice. Kill Alex Danvers or let her kill you. Either way, you lose," zombie Alex said. She then took out a Kryptonite sword. "Remember this? It's the same sword your sister used to kill Astra. It's almost justice."

"Almost being the keyword," Kara smirked. "This isn't going to bring back Astra."

"I don't want to bring her back. I want you to join her," zombie Alex said as she charged forward.


	20. Angel of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Non clash in a final battle to determine the fate of the human race.

Kara and Alex charged each other and met in the air. Alex swiped at Kara creating a small tear in her uniform. "Damn, this is a pain in the ass to fix," Kara muttered.

Alex fired on Kara with a green blast, which she easily dodged by shooting up into the air. "Yeah, let's see you attack me from up here."

Kara eyed two people flying in and then decided to land. Alex went after Kara with her Kryptonite sword which Kara easily dodged each time. "Non, you're an asshole for using my sister to fight me. I mean, come on," Kara said unimpressed.

"I had no choice," Non said through Alex.

Hank and Eliza landed down close to the fight. Kara kicked the sword out of Alex's hands. She then engaged Kara in physical combat. Kara took a number of punches that actually made an impact due to her Kryptonite mecha-suit. Eliza watched horrified as her two daughters battled it out. Kara took a number of combination punches from Alex and was taken to the ground.

"Alex, you can beat this. I know you can. You're not going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt Kara. We are a family. Stronger together. Alex, you are the strongest of us all. Your father always said that," Eliza said.

"Yeah, calling bullshit on that one," Kara said getting up.

"Kara, not the time," Eliza lectured. "You are Alex Danvers and nothing can change that. Come back to us, sweetie. Please, come back."

Alex turned on Eliza with mechanical fists ready. Kara raised her hand and zapped Alex with a white beam that kept her paralyzed in place. "You were toying with me?" zombie Alex wondered.

"Of course, but I wanted to show mom how awesome a fighter Alex had become," Kara said.

"I'm very impressed with you both. Now, can we end this fighting?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Mom?" Alex wondered as she regained her senses.

Kara let her hold of Alex go once she was convinced Alex was good. Alex immediately took off her mecha-suit and embraced her mother. "I'm so sorry," Alex said.

"It's alright," Eliza assured her.

"It is?" Kara wondered.

As mother and daughter had a good cry, Kara walked over to Hank. "So, what's your plan?" he asked painfully.

"I need you to expand your mental shield to someone else," Kara said and then pointed to Superman laying unconscious in a dumpster.

"Fuck me," Hank said exhausted.

* * *

Kara, Alex, Eliza, and Hank entered the TV station. "So, Supergirl's plan is to broadcast a symbol of hope?" Hank asked incredulously.

"With a speech," Cat added.

"Also about hope," Maxwell muttered.

"This plan is bullshit," Hank said immediately.

"It's either that or we bomb the city," Cat said.

"How is this supposed to cut through Myriad and reach the people. I mean, Myriad can order the people not to look at the TV, their phones, or the computer while it's being broadcasted," Hank said obviously.

"Stop being a killjoy, Mr. government man," Cat mocked.

"Kara is the last person that should be giving anyone hope," Hank said insultingly.

"You can go fuck yourself, Hank. No one is more hopeful than I," Kara said obnoxiously.

"This equipment is a dinosaur. If I can get her speech on TV and the symbols on computers and phones, I'm even more of a genius than I thought," Maxwell said proudly.

"Don't jerk yourself off too hard, Max," Kara warned.

"We're ready," Max rolled his eyes.

"People of Metropolis. This is Supergirl, and I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked. Mothers, fathers, friends, neighbors, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known...," Kara began.

"Wait, even greater than me?" Kara asked Cat who was off-camera.

"Just go with it," Cat hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kara asked as she read the teleprompter. "I don't get it. This teleprompter sucks!" Kara complained.

"It's 'your attacker has'...," Cat coached.

"Attacking what? Who's attacking? You know what, we'll do it live," Kara said frustrated.

"It's best to pre-record it," Cat told her.

"We'll do it live! Fuck it!" Kara shouted.

Kara then took a few moments to compose herself. "It's been live this entire time," Maxwell told them.

"Seriously?" Kara said stunned.

"Oh, shit," Cat put her hand over her mouth.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

* * *

Kara regrouped with the others as the feed was cut. "So, we go with Plan B."

"Bomb the city," Maxwell asked hopefully.

"No, we get Superman to do it," Kara rolled her eyes. "Alright, Hank, I think even I am going to need help moving his fat ass."

"Always willing to help," Hank replied sarcastically.

The two took hold of Superman and brought him inside where they planted him in front of the camera. Kara then snapped her fingers in front of him to wake him up. "Lois?" he wondered.

"Not here and still a zombie," Kara told him.

"Kara? What's going on?" he asked confused.

"We need you to read a speech to give hope to the people of Metropolis, so they can regain their senses," Cat explained.

"I would be happy to help in any way I can," Superman said brightly.

"Well, just read the teleprompter and keep eye contact with the camera," Cat lectured.

"I've done this kind of work before," Superman assured her with a gentle smile.

Superman then started making the same speech with greater emotion and sincerity as the others watched memorized. "I need your help again. I need your hope. Hope, that you will remember that you can all be heroes. Hope, then when faced with an enemy determined to destroy your spirit, you will fight back and thrive. Hope, that those who once may have shunned you will in a moment of crisis, come to your aid. Hope, that you will see again the faces of those you love and perhaps even those you've lost. I'm Superman, and I approve this message," Superman said smiling into the camera.

"It's working," Alex reported to Kara as cell phones started ringing.

"How about that," Kara said slightly peeved at Superman's success.

The room clapped as Superman exited the television station. "I must go back to Metropolis to assure the good people that they are safe from any kind of evil that may exist," Superman said and then flew off.

"My hero," Cat said memorized.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara shook her head.

"Get some sleep, Supergirl. I'll see you back at work tomorrow," Cat said as she walked off.

* * *

Kara walked into the office and noticed Kelly's empty desk. Awkwardly avoiding it, Kara met up with James and Winn. "The things we said to you...," Winn began.

"Basically, we're sorry," James finished for him.

"We all say dumb stuff when we're high," Kara excused.

"Oh, and thanks for saving our lives," Winn said gratefully.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Well, two-out-three ain't bad," Kara winced.

"Nobody could have saved all three of us. Not even Clark," James told her.

"Not...even...Clark," Kara repeated slowly and sighed, her mood ruined.

"You want to continue where we left off before the wave hit?" James asked.

"Where we left off?" Kara wondered putting a pen in her mouth.

"Oh, I get it," Winn said walking off.

"He's so whipped," James smiled.

Yeah, he is. Let's go," Kara smiled.

"The morning meeting was sixteen seconds ago," Cat said storming in.

"Damn...it," Kara said frustrated as she followed Cat inside.

"You people were more punctual when you were drones," Cat raged.

* * *

Lucy looked around as DEO employees cleaned up the mess Kara had left behind. She stared at a bloody mess on the lock doors. "Really?" she sighed.

Hank was on a medical table healing from his wounds. Gen. Lane then entered the facility with his army guys. "I'm glad you're here," Lucy said giving her father a hug.

"Funny you should say that. I'm taking over," Gen. Lane told her. "Cuff the Martian."

While the green alien that looked like a black man was being arrested, the white-blond alien marched around like she owned the place. "So, when are you going to rescue your father?" Eliza asked impatiently.

"Hopefully, before Father's Day," Kara joked.

"Once we're done with Non and Indigo trying to take over the world," Alex assured her.

"I bet General Lane knows where it is. He seems to know a lot of things," Kara suggested.

"He'll never talk," Alex shook her head.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"What a nice family reunion," Maxwell smiled interrupting.

"Shouldn't you be at your company dealing with your shell-shocked employees?" Alex asked.

"Please, I never gave a shit about them before. Why should I now?" Maxwell said dismissively. "That's what shrinks on retainers are for."

"Then why are you here?" Alex asked impatiently.

"It isn't over yet," Maxwell said grimly.

Maxwell took the stage as he explained the situation again to the DEO. "The Kryptonians used Myriad for mind control because the frequency penetrates neural tissue. Now, they're increasing the frequency, exponentially. Once the wave reaches its full potential, the electromagnetic energy will create enough pressure to...," Maxwell said.

"Kill every human on the planet," a bored Kara finished for him.

"I don't know. That sounds like sci-fi bullshit right there, Max," Alex doubted.

"It's real," Maxwell insisted.

"How long do we have?" Alex asked.

"Four hours," Maxwell replied.

"You think you could find the source, so we can shut it down?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," Maxwell shrugged.

"Wow, you are all so fucked," Kara chuckled. "Not me, of course."

"Finding them will be the easy part," Maxwell said to Kara as Lucy and Alex left the room to go to the armory.

"Oh really?" Kara said rolling her eyes.

"Defeating them with only you, that's our problem," Maxwell said somberly.

"I would think you would realize by now: I cannot be defeated," Kara told him.

"I'm worried because you have no backup," Maxwell said.

"At this point, any backup I may have could be killed by friendly fire. You still have no idea what I am capable of. I orbited close to the sun for thirty years. Thirty years of heavy radiation without a magnetic field or atmosphere to break it up, and my cells absorbed all of that like a sponge. I absorbed more solar radiation in a day than my cousin has absorbed in his entire life. You do the math, Max," Kara explained.

"That's a bullshit power level. There must be a limit to what your cells can absorb or the law of diminishing returns," Max said as he tried to figure it out.

"Well, I've never had to use my full power. If you should fear anything, Max, it's not Non and Indigo. It's me," Kara told him. "So, don't stop trying to fuck with me, Max. You're in real danger of boring me," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara walked into Catco while Max worked to nail down the source. "Want Twizzlers?" Winn asked her.

"Absolutely," Kara said brightly taking one. "Hey, Winn, I know I don't say this enough, or at all really, but thank you," Kara said sincerely.

"Oh my God, we're all going to die," Winn realized.

"You've been such a great friend," Kara added.

"How much time do we all have?" Winn asked freaked out.

Kara counted on her fingers. "Maybe, three hours."

"Kara!" Cat shouted for her.

"Yes, Ms. Grant. Get me one of those healthy smoothies. I feel like my head is about to explode," Cat complained.

"Just an FYI, it is," Kara told her.

"What?" Cat asked confused.

"The Kryptonians are using Myriad to kill every human on the planet. We all have about three hours left," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you doing anything about it? Waiting until the last minute as always?" Cat asked annoyed.

"I don't know where the source actually is. I have the DEO and Maxwell looking into it," Kara said.

"Why not fly around until you find it?" Cat asked.

"It's cloaked," Kara said simply. "So, how about you give everyone the day off to be with their families before the end."

Cat stared at Kara realizing she was serious. "Yes, that would be the kind and compassionate thing to do. This better not be a joke."

"No joke, we really are fucked," Kara said seriously.

"Tell the troops they can go home. You will stay here to write my obituary. It better be tasteful," Cat ordered.

"Absolutely," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara entered Jame's office. "Myriad is going to kill every human on the planet in three hours. Just wanted you to know."

"Damn. Nothing we can do?" James asked.

"I need to know where the source is coming from. Then, I can open a can of whoop-ass on them. But if they don't find the source, this is the end," Kara said.

"Will it be painful, the end, I mean?" James asked.

"Yes," Kara said honestly.

"Thanks for telling me," James said as he put his work away.

"Is there anything I can do for you before it happens?" Kara asked.

"I just want you," James said giving her a passionate kiss.

* * *

An hour later, Kara came back to the DEO. "You in shackles always gives me a chuckle," Kara said to Hank.

"Fuck you, Kara," Hank said disgruntled. "I'm worried about you."

"You shouldn't. I'm the only one that will survive this, Kara said.

"That's why. You will be alone without anyone. The dead need not worry about anything," Hank said.

"Max Lord says he's close to locating the source of the Myriad wave," Kara assured him.

"Bullshit," Hank smiled.

"When he finds the source, I am going to kill them all once and for all. No more games," Kara promised.

"Glad to hear it," Hank said bitterly.

"And I am going to take credit for all of it," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Okay, fuck this," Hank said phasing through the cuffs.

"It's possible you could die," Kara told him.

"If we die together, I'm okay with that," Hank told her.

* * *

Kara entered the command center. "What do you got for me?" she asked impatiently.

"Found'em. Thanks to this little pretty thing," Max pointed out the small orb.

"An Omegahedron," Kara realized. "We used these as energy sources on Kryptonian. Just one of them can power an entire city."

"Can it be weaponized?" Gen. Lane asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Kara said liking where his head was at.

"This one is powering the Myriad wave and its energy is building by the second," Max said.

"Where are the Kryptonians hiding?" Alex asked.

"It's in Nevada," Max pointed to the map.

"What's in Nevada?" Lucy asked.

"Hookers and blow, am I right?" Max said to Kara. They gave each other knowing fist bumps.

"It's Fort Rozz," Gen. Lane revealed.

Kara took hold of Gen. Lane by his collar and lifted him up. DEO agents immediately took out their pistols. "So, you just left it there?"

"You try moving a one million ton spacecraft," Gen. Lane excused.

"Too easy. Even my lame-ass cousin could lift that. So, you left it there, cloaked it so even I couldn't see where it was, and forgot about it?" Kara said angrily.

"They've been hiding there this entire time," Alex realized.

"I'm tired of your shit, general. If I wanted to, I could burn this entire planet. I could turn your entire bloated military into pieces of scrap metal. You could fire every nuke you have on me and it wouldn't even give me a tan. I have always stood for American power and pride. From now on, you will incorporate me into everything," Kara told him.

"Okay," Gen. Lane said lamely.

Kara let Gen. Lane go. "I'm going to go there and finish this."

"Not alone. I'm coming with you," Hank said.

"Be careful," Alex said to them both.

"Just watch the satellite feed. This is going to be good," Kara smirked. "Keep this safe for me," Kara said giving her Kryptonian necklace to Alex.

"Oh, Kara," Alex said sadly.

"Don't worry about me. I just don't want to have it incinerated," Kara assured her.

"You didn't say goodbye to your sister," Hank noted as they left.

"Believe you, they're the ones that committed suicide when they challenged me," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara and J'onn arrived at Fort Rozz. Kara cracked her neck and her knuckles ready for a fight. "Honestly, we could have saved a lot of time by kicking this thing into space," Kara said knowingly.

Non and Indigo landed near them ready for battle. "Where is your army?" Kara asked.

A flood of alien criminals landed near Non and Indigo, some of which were Kryptonians. "You had to ask?" J'onn shook his head.

"Alright, J'onn, you take the five hundred on the left, and I'll take the five hundred on the right," Kara smirked.

"I really hate you, right now," J'onn grimaced as he looked over the crowd of aliens with claws, jaws, tentacles, and tails.

"So, where did you put that Omegahedron?" Kara asked curiously.

"It's right here. Take it," Non said throwing it at her feet. "Smash it into little bits. You still won't stop us. It's just a means to an end. Its power comes from her," Non pointed out the ship.

"Can't smash that to little bits," Indigo doubted.

"Oh really?" Kara smirked. "I'm going to ask you one last time to stop doing this before I kill all of you," Kara said to Non.

"I will save this planet with human extinction. If you gave a shit about this world you would join us," Non said angrily.

"That's the thing: We super-powered people are too dangerous for this world. We can easily be corrupted to believe strange ideas or take matters into our hands. If we become heroes, we make this world complacent and then they worship us as gods never taking the initiative to fix themselves. If we rule over them, we will inevitably be tyrants. Democracy only works when we are all equally weak and helpless in need of each other's love and support," Kara said to him.

"You would have us live quietly as reporters and secretaries?" Non scoffed.

"That's right," Kara agreed. "Schemers trying to control their little worlds. I try to show schemers, before their deaths anyway, how pathetic their schemes truly are. So, when I kill you and your little robo girlfriend, know that it isn't personal. It's your schemes that have killed your wife and my aunt and brought you here to me. I took your plan and turned it on itself."

"You overestimate yourself!" Non shouted at her and punched her across the desert into a rock formation.

"Kara!" J'onn shouted after her.

"You need not go extinct, Martian. I am sure we can find a female version of you," Indigo smiled.

The rock formation suddenly exploded as Kara casually walked through the flying rock. Kara fired her heat vision at Indigo blasting her to the ground. Her micro-machines quickly repaired the hole in her chest. J'onn turned ghost as the Kryptonians fired their heat vision through him. The alien army went after him trying to punch or grab him. J'onn went ghost to avoid their attacks and then became solid as he punched them.

Kara watched amused as J'onn started kicking some serious ass with his ghost powers. J'onn finally appeared at her side hurt and exhausted. "You did well. I'll take over things from here," Kara said.

"You can't fight them all on your own," J'onn said to her.

"Watch me," Kara said and flew over to the crowd.

"I'll take her myself," Non said to the crowd. Kara motioned for him to come to her. Non flew at Kara at super-speed; their fists hit at the same time creating a shock wave. Kara and Non took to the air creating sonic booms. Non punched at Kara furiously and gave her a Falcon Punch to the gut. Non wrapped up a stunned Kara and slammed her down to the ground creating a crater.

Non kept up his attacks blasting her with heat vision. Kara tried to block the beam but was lifted off the ground. She was forced back into a rock formation where her body was imprinted into the rock. Non then leaped up and punched her hard to the chest destroying the rock formation with the sheer force of his punch. Non didn't wait for Kara to breathe. He froze her feet to the ground with his frost breath and began pummeling her with punches to the face and chest.

Non stopped his punches exhausted and looked over Kara. She flicked some blood from her lip. "Wow, Non. I actually felt that," she teased.

Non gave her a horrified look. "It's not possible!" he said furious and blasted her with a wind tornado from his mouth.

Kara stayed planted as the wind went through her hair. "What is this supposed to accomplish?"

Non fired his heat vision into the wind creating a fire tornado. The fire tornado completely consumed Kara inside. Non kept it up for as long as he could until Kara walked through the flames and punched Non to the ground. Non quickly got up but was punched hard to the gut. He dropped devastated by the blow.

"Attack her!" Non shouted to his men.

"You see, that's real leadership, Non. Always ask for help when things get tough," Kara said condescendingly.

The alien army rushed Kara snarling and with claws out. "You might want to cover your ears for this one," Kara warned Non.

With her hands, she clapped them hard creating a shock-wave that sent the army to their knees all at once. Non fell to the ground unable to move from the force of it. Kara then casually walked towards the army firing heat vision through dozens of them, freezing others with frost breath, and blasting others apart with her punches.

"We're short on time," J'onn reminded Kara.

"Oh, right," Kara realized. She looked over the broken army. "I call this Supergirl Prime. Enjoy," Kara said as she powered up from her reserves. Kara gave a powerful unbroken scream as she tensed up her body. The wind picked up and rock formations around her started to crumble. The ground swayed away from her feet as if it were water. Her suit and skin became yellowish as she shined as bright as the sun. The army instantly became blind from the intense light.

Kara continued to power up until the entire army was engulfed in her light. Indigo leaped at Kara in a desperate attempt to stop her. Kara extended her right arm and cut her cleanly in half at the waist. The alien army tried to retreat as those closest to Kara began to burn away. Kara looked up as she let loose becoming pure white. The air around her became so hot and energetic that it became white plasma.

Within an instant, the army was incinerated as if a hydrogen bomb had gone off. Non still remained blinded by the intense light. Kara sped to his position. "I never had a chance. We never had a chance," Non realized.

"No," Kara confirmed.

"Don't let our race die out. Don't let our traditions die," Non pleaded.

"Join me, Non," Kara reached out to him.

"I was born a warrior. I cannot live in peace. Let me go to my wife," Non said to her.

Kara wiped away a tear that quickly evaporated in her bright aura. She walked over to Non and embraced him. "Go to her," Kara whispered to him.

Non then disintegrated in her embrace leaving nothing behind. Kara then powered down to her normal form. Looking around, the vegetation had been vaporized. The ground had been turned to red-hot glass. She saw J'onn in the distance slightly red from the intense heat.

"Alright, so, let's stop Myriad," Kara said to J'onn.

"You can't, fools. I already locked the system. The engines won't fire," Indigo said to them.

Kara stared at the scorched-black Indigo that was working overtime to stay alive. "You may have incredible power, but you won't save your precious humans. All you can do is watch as they die," Indigo spat.

"But between Mars and Krypton, I guess that's old hat for you two," Indigo smiled.

"Wow, that's the closest thing to damage you've done all day," Kara smiled. Kara fired her heat vision into Indigo's head blasting a hole through her. "Instead of three dots, I only see one."

"She's right. How do we stop Myriad?" J'onn asked.

"Please, I could lift a continent, made of Kryptonite, into space if I wanted to," Kara rolled her eyes.

"That sounds ridiculous," J'onn doubted.

"Watch and learn," Kara smirked as she went over to the ship. Lifting it off the ground, she took it high into the atmosphere and into space. Kara then gave the ship a good kick and saw the ship head towards the sun. Kara then enjoyed the sunlight in the calm of space.

"This is heaven," she said as she rested in space.

"Kara! I'm coming to get you," Alex said interrupting her peace.

"That's not really necessary," Kara said annoyed.

"Once you're in space, there's no atmosphere. There's no gravity. You wouldn't be able to generate thrust, you wouldn't be able to breathe, you wouldn't be able to get back," Alex said panicked.

"You don't say?" Kara wondered as she continued to float in space. "There is no other way," Kara said playing along. "When you find Jeremiah, tell him I always wore the glasses."

"What the fuck?" Alex said confused.

"Promise me...you'll get some actual crullers for the two of us," Kara said becoming emotional.

"I will...wait, you're fucking with me, aren't you?" Alex realized.

"Supergirl's fine. She can live in space," Hank radioed in.

"Buzzkill," Kara said to Hank.

"How can you even talk to us if you're in space?" Alex questioned.

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara reminded her.

"Just get down here," Alex said peeved.

"Oh, no. I'm out of power. I need you to...," Kara said and then cut out.

"Oh shit!" Alex realized and looked over at Kara's pod.

* * *

Kara waited patiently for Alex to come by in her Kryptonian pod. To Alex's surprise, Kara smiled at her and held onto her pod. Kara then pointed out individual stars and landmarks on the Earth.

"I thought you were dying," Alex said outraged.

"Just enjoy the view," Kara smiled as she coasted Alex's pod across the Earth.

"This is amazing. I never thought I would ever do this," Alex said overwhelmed.

"This is just the beginning," Kara said to her.

* * *

President Obama and his staff entered the oval office only to find Supergirl in the presidential chair with her boots on the desk. "Let's have a chat or you could bring in your Secret Service and see where that takes you," Kara said confidently.

"Alright, everyone out," Obama ordered his staff.

Kara got out of the chair and approached Obama. "I took the liberty of frying the bugs in this office. It's just you and me now."

"In that case, you have my eternal gratitude for killing that White Martian impersonating me and for saving the planet countless times," Obama smiled.

"How come you never said this over the phone?" Kara asked surprised.

"My sources tell me you wouldn't give a shit if I did," Obama replied.

"You're not mad I tried to create a one-world government and joined your political opponents?" Kara asked.

"Nah, we all do dumb things when we're high," Obama said knowingly.

"I need you to pardon my friend and allow him to run the DEO," Kara said seriously.

"Of course. I've pardoned worse offenders," Obama smiled. "Let me ask you something: I don't know who my successor will be. Will you serve the next president to uphold the constitution and safeguard our freedom?" Obama asked.

"Sure," Kara said nonchalantly.

"While I'm still president, I still need you to go out there and kill mother-fuckers. Can you do that for me?" Obama asked.

"With pleasure...with pleasure," Kara agreed.

"Let me give you a tour of the place," Obama said opening the door for her. The two took a stroll through the White House.

"Maybe...an alien will one day be president," Obama mused.

"Well, if a Kenyan can do it, why not?" Kara joked.

Obama chuckled at that. "Fuck you, Kara."

Obama then opened the last door to the White House front lawn. In front of her were thousands of people wanting to see her. "Nice crowd you got there," Kara said to Obama.

"They are here for you," Obama said.

Kara looked over the large cheering crowd. "Give them a good show," Obama smiled letting her go. Kara wiped away a tear as she felt overwhelmed in emotion. Rising into the air, she could see the entire crowd that had come to see her. In the night, she could see thousands of flashes from cameras.

Kara reached a safe altitude and then closed her eyes in concentration. Her body turned white and glowed brighter than a full moon. The crowd stared in amazement as Kara became as bright as the sun lighting up the night as if it were day. Kara then released her energy in a powerful explosion that appeared as a brilliant flash in the sky. The crowd cheered as she circled around DC and then broke the sound barrier.

* * *

Kara came to work in a chipper mood eating a pizza at her desk. She then got a text message from Clark Kent. "My hero," he texted. "We could use you in the League."

"You can tell your friends that they can all fuck themselves," Kara texted back. Cat suddenly dropped a box on Kara's desk.

"So, you're finally firing me," Kara realized.

"Put you meager possessions in it and clean out your desk," Cat ordered.

"Can it wait until I'm done eating?" Kara asked.

"No, it can't," Cat said putting her stuff in the box.

"Yeah, feel free to pack everything," Kara said resting easy in her chair.

Cat took her stuff away and walked a few feet away before turning back. "For once, can you give a shit?" Cat asked her.

"I tried that once. I didn't work out well," Kara reminded her.

"Just come with me," Cat insisted.

Kara strolled to an unknown corner of the Catco office and opened a door. Inside was a recently renovated office room. "So, what is this?" Kara asked.

"It's your new office, dummy," Cat said dropping the box on the desk. "Consider this a promotion."

"An office away from everyone else without a window. I'd rather be in prison," Kara remarked.

"Don't you understand? Here, you can Facebook, watch Youtube videos, play games, and even have sex with your co-workers in perfect privacy. This phone doesn't even work yet," Cat said to her.

"I'm still getting paid, right?" Kara asked confused.

"Of course. You've generated millions for my company," Cat said gratefully. "Of course, I need you to train your replacement."

"I will teach her all I know," Kara promised.

"That should take five minutes," Cat smiled.

"So, can I get a raise?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Don't push it," Cat said darkly. "If you generate more revenue for me, a window could be in your future."

"No worries, I'll put a big plasma screen TV that simulates a window right here," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to miss your smart mouth," Cat said sadly and left Kara to her office.

* * *

Kara rested in her easy chair listening to metal as Alex, Hank, Eliza, Winn, and James put the table together for dinner. "Hey, Kara, can I talk to you for a moment," James said to her.

Kara's eyes shot open. "What's this about?" she asked as she went around the corner with James.

"I've taken a lot of photographs of you, and I think this one is special," James said handing her a covered portrait.

"Is it my nude?" Kara wondered hopefully.

"No, no, I'm not giving that one up," James smiled. "But this is the next best thing."

Kara opened the portrait and saw Supergirl on top of a pile of beaten Justice League members. "I took it when you were in New York City," James said.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Kara wiped away a tear. "Thank you." James and Kara then passionately kissed.

"Do the trick with the champagne bottle," Winn called over.

"Oh, God damn it," Kara said annoyed as she broke with James. Kara took the champagne bottle and forced it to pop. "Wasn't that fun?" Kara asked sarcastically.

The crowd clapped condescendingly. Everyone took a glass. "Alright...who wants to compete with me in a drinking game?" Kara asked them all.

They all agreed, clinking their glasses together. It wasn't long before they were all drunk as fuck. "Wow, I never knew this could be so much fun," Eliza said nearly falling over.

"I don't know where I am right now!" Winn shouted.

Kara and James kept their cool as they looked out the window. Suddenly, a spaceship streaked through the air and landed outside the city limits. "You going to look into that?" James asked as he finished his drink.

"Nah, fuck it," Kara smiled and finished her glass. "Want another?" Kara challenged James.

"Always," James replied.

* * *

**End of Season 1**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Season 1, I didn't deviate too much from the original script. That will start to change quite a bit in the next season as we are introduced to Mon-El, the return of Jeremiah, and eventually Queen Rhea's invasion of Earth. As the story continues, I felt more liberty to change the story to my own vision contrary to the writers.


	21. The Match: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Collosus in the ring, Kara faces a new challenger, Jon Korablin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Episode: A quasi-original episode that follows the next episode chronologically but is not a parody of a CW Supergirl episode. 
> 
> Non-Canon: An episode scenario that is not authoritative in Adventures of Supergirl. (Did not happen)

(Rated I for Immature)

* * *

**The Match**

* * *

**Moscow, Russia-Summer 2016**

Reporters excitedly gathered into the room with cameras and notepads ready. Kara gave an awkward smile to the Russian press. Next to her at the table were Winn and James.

"Colossus, what made you decide to put on an exhibition match with Supergirl?" a reporter asked in Russian.

"I simply wish to represent my country, the motherland, and all proceeds go to charity to help orphans," Colossus replied. "I also wish to teach my young friend here how we do it in Russia."

"You mean cheat and steal?" Kara asked in Russian surprising the reporters.

The press corp. was immediately in an uproar. "Could you cool it down?" Winn winced.

"Yeah, fuck that," Kara told him. She then turned to the reporters. "I'm here to kick ass and take names, and I've already made my enemies list."

"Now...now, this is simply an honest competition between friends," Colossus said in an attempt to calm the room.

"After I'm done with him, he will wish he got nuked," Kara continued in Russian.

"Don't you think you're escalating tensions a bit, Supergirl?" a reporter asked.

"I honestly don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"This is a clear example of American arrogance. I will teach you a lesson in humility," Colossus said to Kara.

Kara took an empty Pepsi can and crushed it with her hand. "That's you. That's what you're going to be," Kara antagonized.

"Jimmy Olsen, you've been around both Superman and Supergirl. How should she fight Colossus?" a reporter asked in English.

"I think...she should punch him really really hard," James answered.

"Nice...nice," Kara complimented James.

"It will be a great victory for Mother Russia. After she has been defeated, then maybe I will fight a real opponent from our side," Colossus said.

"Shots fired," Winn muttered.

"Look, your kind are on the way out. You're all going to be canceled soon. I am the future with many seasons to come. We're going to be pumping out awesomeness every year, and I don't give a fuck what critics think," Kara said proudly.

"This is the attitude of the youth today. It's all about sex and violence without a good story. The only time you ever achieve success is with our directors," Colossus critiqued.

"I've been in this game since 1984. I was here before you, and I will be hereafter you're gone," Kara shot back.

"I will see you in the ring," Colossus said frustrated and left with his party.

"How did I do?" Kara grinned at Winn and James.

The two of them sighed. "He makes some good points," Winn said lamely.

"Oh, shut up," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

American commentators took to the mic as the event was about to begin inside a Russian stadium. "Hello, everybody, and Merry Christmas from a very unusual place. We're in Moscow in the Russian Federation. This promises to be the most-watched event in boxing history. Never before have we seen a mutant fight an alien female," Barry said.

"That almost sounds ridiculous," Al remarked.

"Well, almost is the keyword here in Moscow. President Vladimir Putin and several members of his cabinet are here to watch the fight," Barry said.

The stage suddenly lit up as music performer Vitas took the stage. The crowd became alive with cheers as he began his performance. Kara waited patiently as the ring gradually ascended to the main floor. As the ring came up, she could hear the singer singing in English.

"You can show that ass to me, girl...

"You can show that ass to me, girl...

"How ass burner," sang the background singers.

"You can show that ass to me, girl...

"Holy...," sang the background singers.

"You can show that ass to me, girl...

"He Yay He Yay He Yayy," sang the background singers.

"A Lahaha Lahaha Laha Heee! A Brueee Lahaha. Hahaha Hahaha Hahaha Hahhhhh! Brueee La Haha!" the singer sang utilizing a rapid tongue technique.

"What the fuck is this?" Kara wondered as she heard the music and the costumed performers. The Russian crowd went wild dancing like it was still the 70s.

Colossus danced next to Vitas and nodded approvingly at the good wholesome fun. Even Putin was nodding his head and smiling. Kara simply gave a stupefied look as Vitas was dressed like some kind of space alien with a one-piece white suit on. Vitas then switched to Russian lyrics to the crowd's amusement.

"Is this real? What the fuck is going on?" Kara wondered.

Colossus came over to Kara. "How do like our musical number?" he asked.

"I think I would rather be in Chernobyl than listen to that again," Kara crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that. We're all having fun," Colossus said smiling.

"Oh, the fun has yet to begun," Kara told him.

Vitas' music died down and all eyes were on the ring. Winn looked at Kara anxiously. "I know I sometimes act lame and say stupid things...," Winn began.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara said condescendingly.

"Well, you kept me around when others would have dropped me on the hard pavement. If I could, I wish I could be you right now," Winn said sincerely teary-eyed.

"Yeah, we can talk about your gender dysphoria later, alright," Kara said gently.

Colossus then flexed his muscles and immediately his whole body became encased in armored metal. "Holy fuck," Winn realized.

"You were saying?" Kara smirked at him.

"I take it back," Winn said pathetically.

"You can take him. You're the Girl of Steel," James said confidently.

"Whatever you do, don't call off the fight," Kara told James.

The ring announcer took the mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Tonight's special event features two great super-heroes. In the blue corner, weighing 50 kg, from the United States of America, the Girl of Steel, the Dancing Destroyer, the Queen of Sting, the Countess of Monte Fisto, the Master of Disaster, the one, and only Supergirl!"

Immediately, the crowd booed her. "Yeah, kiss my ass," she said to them.

"In the red corner, weighing 200 kg, gold medalist and undefeated world amateur champion, the Siberian Bear, the Colossus, Piotr Nikolayevich Rasputin!" the announcer introduced.

The crowd was on their feet applauding and cheering. "That name sounds retarded," Kara remarked as the crowd roared.

The referee came to both fighters. "You know the rules. Watch your low blows, kidney punches, rabbit punches, and no using energy attacks."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Fine," she agreed.

"Shake hands and let's have a good fight," the referee said to them.

Kara and Colossus put their boxing gloves together. "Ready to go back to school, little girl?" Colossus asked her.

"I never went to begin with," Kara shot back.

The two went to their corners. "Don't overestimate this guy. His skin is literally made of metal," James warned.

"I got this. It's showtime," Kara smirked.

Kara skipped around the ring with Colossus following her. Cautiously, Colossus put out a jab every so often. Kara cocked her right hand ready to go once an opening presented itself. Colossus expertly punched Kara to the face several times as he circled around her. Colossus then punched Kara as hard as he could to Kara's forehead. Kara didn't even dodge the blow.

"A direct hit on Supergirl. I've never seen anything like it. She's blocked all of Colossus' punches with her face," Al remarked.

Kara gave Colossus a curious look wondering if that was his strongest punch. Seeing an opening, Kara punched Colossus hard. The punch cracked Colossus' metal skin. Kara punched a few more times bending and breaking some of Colossus' armored skin. A hurt Colossus tied himself up with Kara to recover.

"Yeah, no," Kara said pushing Colossus away against the ropes. Kara went on the offensive punching Colossus hard to the head and torso. As the ring dinged, Colossus was barely standing with metallic ooze coming from his nose. Kara smirked and withdrew to her side.

"You're doing well out there. Don't get overconfident," James told her.

"I haven't even broken a sweat," Kara smiled.

Colossus came back to his corner devastated. "We have to call the fight, big guy," Wade Wilson told him.

"No, I'm doing this for the children, for Russia," Colossus told him.

"Hey, man, it's your life, but you're getting your ass kicked," Wade told him.

"Some things are worth dying for," Colossus told him.

Kara confidently strolled over to Colossus for the second round. A weakened but determined Colossus gave Kara punches to the face. Kara didn't even bother to block as Colossus punched. Finally, Kara punched Colossus hard to the torso. Colossus stayed standing but received continuous abuse from Kara as she blasted him with punch-after-punch. The Russian crowd suddenly became silent as Kara trashed Colossus until finally a punch to the head took Colossus to the canvas.

Colossus shook and then his metallic armor disappeared. Wade put his hands to his mouth in shock and went over to help. Kara scanned Colossus with her X-ray vision and saw numerous broken bones and ruptured organs. "Supergirl wins," the announcer said through his mic.

"I cannot be defeated. I am truth, justice, and the American Way," Kara said victoriously.

"And he's dead. Colossus is dead," Wade said sadly.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara, James, and Win sat down for another press conference with the Russians. "Alright, I'll be the first to admit it. I fucked up," Kara said.

"You just killed a super-hero that wanted to save orphans. Is that all you can say?" a reporter asked.

"Look, man. Shit happens. He knew what he was up against. I didn't even hit him with my hardest punch," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You beat that man to death," a reporter accused.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said stubbornly.

"Mr. Korablin, after what has happened, do you think you really have a chance?" a reporter asked a tall, pale, lean man.

"I do. Her fighting style is sloppy and amateurish at best," Jon Korablin said.

"What about her punching power?" a reporter asked.

"I'll do what Colossus didn't do and that is to dodge," Jon smiled.

"I can punch faster than the speed of a bullet. No human, mutant or not, can dodge me," Kara said confidently.

"I challenge Supergirl on her own home turf in Las Vegas," Jon said.

"Bring it," Kara accepted instantly.

"We should think this over, don't you think?" Winn said uncertainly.

"Do you really want to kill another man in the ring?" James asked her.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara asked confused. Kara turned to the reporters. "You can inject yourself with all sorts of steroids, mutate your genome, and get freaky with vats of chemicals, but you're never going to defeat me," Kara scoffed at Jon.

"This is more than just East vs West. This is humanity reasserting itself against a hostile alien," Jon said.

"Please," Kara shook her head.

"How much money are you two making from this fight?" a reporter asked.

"No money," Jon shook his head.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered not agreeing at all with that.

"Kara, you just killed a man trying to help starving orphans. Just do it for free, okay," Winn whispered to her.

"Fine, whatever. I just want to get back to the states where I know my phones are being bugged by my own government," Kara said leaving.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara came into the office only to be berated by Cat Grant. "Do you know what you did? You not only humiliated a nuclear super-power, but you killed that poor man."

"I assure you, it won't be the last Russian I kill," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This is a PR disaster. I have no choice but to write an editorial against you," Cat said.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara replied.

"This does not make America look good," Cat told her.

"It doesn't?" Kara wondered. "America is about power. I showed them that power."

"And what if you had landed in Russia instead of wherever the hell Midvale is?" Cat asked.

"Probably locked away in some gulag with Kryptonite around my neck. It's not just that I have powers. It's that I live in a country where I can freely use my powers. I can choose what job I want, what I want to buy, where I want to live, and where I get to travel. I can spend my entire paycheck on clothes and the government doesn't give a fuck," Kara said.

"The Cold War is over," Cat told her.

"Facebook would say otherwise," Kara mocked.

"That's the only reason why I am not firing you right now. It tickles me a little that you've finally given the Russians their just desserts," Cat said bitterly.

"For trolling the Internet?" Kara wondered.

"Yes, for being bullies. There's a special place in hell for people who post fake news," Cat said scornfully.

"Wow, we're both going to the ninth circle then," Kara smirked.

"Get out and think about those orphans you fucked over," Cat ordered.

* * *

**Moscow**

Back in Moscow, Jon began his training. Using state-of-the-art equipment, Jon exercised all of his muscles to their maximum potential. Russian doctors pumped him full of steroids and monitored his diet. Jon spared with the best Russian boxers defeating them all. On his off days, Jon climbed a mountain and ran in the snow. Every day, Jon punched the punching machine to see where he was at.

"According to these results, your punching power is one-hundredth of Supergirl, and she probably wasn't punching at full power," the Russian doctor told him.

"Wow, I am so fucked," Jon realized.

A depressed Jon got in his car, finished his vodka bottle, and drove around town wondering what to do. He went over train tracks and was suddenly hit by a train blasting the car apart on impact.

* * *

Jon awoke to find himself alive in a shady hospital. "What happened?" he wondered.

"You were hit by a train. Your body was completely destroyed, but we saved your brain. You're now in a cybernetic body encased in artificial skin," the doctor told him.

"Really?" Jon doubted.

"This is an opportunity to see what Russian ingenuity can produce. With this mechanical body, you should be able to compete with Supergirl," the doctor said.

"You have the technology to put brains in robots, and your first thought is what it can do for boxing?" Jon wondered.

"With this Kryptonite energy source, she will gradually weaken during the fight. As long as you can stay functional for the first few rounds, you should be able to overcome her," the doctor said.

"This is bullshit. She'll see my robot body with her X-ray vision," Jon objected.

"We have coated your endoskeleton with lead blocking her. Unfortunately, you will soon get lead poisoning which will make you crazy. After the fight, we will have to put your brain in a new robot body," the doctor explained.

"This sounds like cheating," Jon considered.

"When has that ever stopped us?" the doctor smiled.

With his new cyborg body, Jon hit the punching machine. "Your punching power is now one half of Supergirl," the doctor informed him.

"Good enough," Jon grinned.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Meanwhile, Kara was at home watching TV and eating pizza. "Shouldn't you be training?" James asked her.

"Is that a serious question?" Kara asked.

"It could be fun," James suggested.

"You know what's more fun?" Kara asked rhetorically and then started passionately kissing James dragging him to the bedroom.

* * *

**Las Vegas**

Jon nervously arrived in Las Vegas. So far no one had detected that he was in a cyborg body with a radioactive substance. "How do you feel? Do you have homicidal thoughts?" the doctor asked him.

"No more than usual," Jon assured him.

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, arrived in Las Vegas and met with Trump. "No one can promote a fight better than me. No one," Trump said proudly.

"I believe you," Kara said as she saw everyone scrambling to get the fight ready.

"I know you will make America proud," Trump said giving Kara a pat on the head. "Your cousin refused to do it. He said it made a spectacle of super-heroes."

"There's nothing more American than boxing," Kara disagreed.

"That's what I say. Maybe, after this, we can arrange more boxing matches over in Russia. You know, I know a lot of people over there. They're great people. I know Putin personally, great guy. I have so many investments over there that I can pretty much do whatever I want," Trump said.

"You don't say? Tell me more," Kara said as the two walked about the casino.

* * *

Later that night, Jon walked through the American crowds earning boos from red-blooded Americans. His face gave no expression as he ignored the hostile crowd and went over to the ring.

Kara marched out to the applause of the American crowd. With James and Winn on either side of her, she waved to the crowd and signed some autographs. Jon watched dispassionately as Kara took her sweet time to get to the ring. "Give it up for Supergirl!" the announcer boomed to the roaring applause of the crowd.

A poster of Supergirl was shown prominently in the back of the stadium. Kara smiled enjoying the energy of the crowd. Bruce Wayne and Cat Grant sat next to each other near the ring. "I didn't think you would come out to one of these," Bruce figured.

"Well, it is Supergirl after all. I hear you're a boxing enthusiast. How does it feel to have a woman be the best boxer on the planet?"

"I could kick her ass," Bruce smiled.

"You're drunk," Cat teased.

Kara made her way to the ring and went through the ropes. Jon stared her down not intimidated in the slightest. Kara smirked at him and then heard the national anthem play. Kara stood at attention as the Star-Spangled Banner was played by Taylor Swift. Military personnel in the crowd stood at attention and gave the salute.

Kara gritted her teeth as she suffered through the ordeal. Even Jon winced. After the national anthem concluded, the crowd cheered. "Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" the announcer said much to the crowd's delight.

"Finish it quickly," James told Kara.

"Hey, I want the crowd to get their money's worth," Kara smirked.

"Don't kill this one, alright," Winn said seriously.

"No promises," Kara shook her head.

Kara and Jon came to the center of the ring. "I will break you," Kara said to Jon.

"You will try," he replied back.

Kara and Jon went back to their respective corners and waited for the ding. Kara used her super-speed to close the distance between them and then started hammering Jon with punches to the head and torso. Jon quickly became a punching bag as Kara punched him across the ring.

"Supergirl is showing even more power than before. I do not see how Korablin can last," Barry commented.

Kara kept up her attacks sending Jon to the canvas. Jon then got up within a few seconds surprising Kara. "Want more, huh?" Kara said as she punched him down again.

Jon got up once more and blocked a few of Kara's punches before the bell rang. Kara went back to her corner, took a Pepsi, drank it in front of the camera, and smiled. "Really?" Winn shook his head.

"You got through the first round. You just need to survive a few more rounds," Jon's coach told him.

"Easier said than done," Jon muttered.

Supergirl lazily walked up to Jon for the second round. As before, she punched him with devastating blows knocking him down a few times. "We may need to stop this fight before Supergirl kills another fighter," Al commented.

Kara smiled playfully as she tore Jon a new one. "How about you stay down," Kara said as she punched him hard to the gut. Jon clutched his gut and went down to the canvas.

Kara raised her arm to the crowd's applause as Jon fell. However, Jon got back to his feet and remained completely composed with no sign of brain trauma. Losing patience, Kara went for a killer blow to knock him out for good. As she went on the assault, Jon managed to punch her hard to the face.

Kara backed away stunned as blood dripped right below her right eye. "Supergirl is cut! It's unbelievable!" Barry said as he saw it.

Jon went on the offensive punching Kara hard to the head to further damage the injury. Kara punched Jon back and the two traded blows for the first time. The ring then dinged ending the round.

Kara went back to her corner stunned. "I got this," James said putting paste on the wound.

"How could he cut me?" Kara wondered.

"There's something super-human about him. No one could take that kind of punishment," Winn said.

"He's like hitting iron," Kara said frustrated.

Back in Jon's corner, there was some newfound optimism. "You see, she's not a machine. She's just a girl," Jon's coach told him.

"If she can bleed, she can be killed," Jon said without emotion.

The referee went over to Kara. "How's the eye?" he asked.

"It's fine," Kara muttered.

"If it gets worse, I'll stop the fight," the referee said.

"You do that and I'll make you an astronaut," Kara threatened.

In the third round, Kara went after Jon with a vengeance hitting him with everything she said. However, her punching power had decreased dramatically. Jon held his own with his own punches. Kara came back to her corner sweaty and bleeding from under her right eye.

"How is this possible? What the fuck is going on?" Kara wondered.

"You're winning every round," James wondered.

"I'm not winning by decision. Fuck that," Kara said frustrated.

In the fourth round, Jon stunned Kara with combinations. An expert boxer, Jon started striking Kara with precision landing more overall punches. Kara received another injury under her left eye and her hair was wild. Jon still remained perfectly fine despite Kara's power punches.

As the match continued, Kara won most rounds but was fading with each round. The two were now fighting as equals to the amazement of the American crowd. Some started chanting "Jon" as the fight went on.

"How could they be cheering for him. He's a Russkie son-of-a-bitch," Kara raged.

"He is human though. You may be facing some xenophobia," Winn said.

"I'm a true American, damn it," Kara said pissed off.

Despite her efforts, she couldn't bring Jon down and got weaker as time went on. "You need to finish her quickly. The lead is poisoning your brain," Jon's coach told him.

"I am starting to think homicidal thoughts," Jon admitted as he looked over the crowd.

By the twelfth round, Kara had sunken eyes, wild hair, and looked like death. Jon remained perfectly fine despite the damage he had received. "I've never seen a woman beaten like this by a boxer since the days of Tyson," Barry remarked.

"That's true. She looks royally fucked up but from what we can tell, she's still winning on points. Korablin will need a knock out to win."

Kara and Jon stared at each other with hatred in their eyes and then went to their corners. "Stay away from him. You've already won," James told her.

"Fuck that. I'm taking him out," Kara said determinedly.

Kara and Jon met in the center for the final round. Kara gave Jon a solid punch to the forehead and stared in horror as Jon didn't even flinch. "So, this is what it feels like?" Kara realized in horror.

Jon tore into Kara beating her senseless around the ring. Kara hung on the ropes as she got the beating of her life. James and Winn watched in stunned silence as Jon kept punching Kara until she fell to the canvas beaten and exhausted. The crowd was stunned into silence as Kara struggled to get back to her feet. The referee counted her down and then she collapsed.

Jon raised his arms victoriously. James and Winn rushed over to Kara's side. "Where am I?" Kara asked completely dazed.

"I want to thank the American people for this opportunity. There's much we have in common. We are all part of the human race. There are those who look human, speak like a human, and act like a human but they're impostors. We cannot rely on super-heroes to save us. We must look to ourselves and become one human family," Jon said into the mic.

"What's he getting at?" Kara wondered still dazed.

Donald Trump, from his box, was the first to applaud. His people gave him a dirty look. "What?" he asked them. The stadium soon followed in enthusiastic applause for the Russian boxer/diplomat.

"This is bullshit," Bruce said to a disappointed Cat as he finished his drink.

"Disappointed?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Nah, I bet on him," Bruce smiled.

Jon then twitched as the lead and radioactive Kryptonite got to him. His targeting computer went haywire as it put cross-hairs on certain individuals in the front row. Jon leaped out of the ring and started punching fools in the front row. Police quickly intervened and were thrown aside. Other officers fired on Jon revealing metal endoskeleton under his fake skin. Like a Terminator, Jon went on a murder rampage snapping necks and punching through chests.

Kara eyed Jon's rampage realizing what had happened. Jon's chest cavity opened up revealing glowing green Kryptonite. He fired on the crowd killing scores of people with green energy. "You going to do anything about this?" Winn asked freaked out.

"I just went twelve rounds. I'm pooped," Kara said exhausted.

Bruce looked around as people ran in all directions in terror. "I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Bruce told Cat.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked him terrified.

"I have to return some videotapes," Bruce said casually and strolled out of the stadium.

DEO agents rushed into the stadium led by Hank and Alex. The DEO quickly surrounded Jon and Hank phased his arm through his chest disconnecting the Kryptonian energy source. A deactivated Jon fell to the floor and was cuffed.

Kara got up shakily and limped her way out of the ring. "I'm going to sleep this off like it never happened."

* * *

Superman held a press conference after the disaster at Las Vegas. "I think what we all can learn from this terrible tragedy is that winning isn't everything, it's how you play the game. In boxing, there must be mutual respect and civility between fighters or otherwise, we will fall to brutal savagery. Boxing isn't about how hard you can punch. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep going. It's about determination and spirit. That spirit is gone when one fighter has superpowers and another is a cyborg. I would prefer watching the human spirit in action than being in the ring myself," Superman smiled to the reporters.

Kara sat on her couch as she saw the press conference. She still had a bandage under her right eye and bruises on her face. "Oh really? Next time we fight, I'll show you some spirit."


	22. Injustice: Goddess Among Us: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara defeats Earth's greatest foes in an epic battle but nothing is as it seems.

Supergirl dropped down in downtown Metropolis and saw several formidable villains: Sinestro, Ares, Black Adam, Doomsday, and Bane. Kara cracked her knuckles as she readied herself for a good fight. "Alright, who wants to die first?" she asked them.

"You can't hope to overcome our combined strength, Supergirl," Sinestro sneered.

"Oh really? Yellow is the color of cowardice," Kara smirked.

Looking over the crowd, Kara used her super-speed and went straight for Bane. With one solid punch, there was a large hole in his gut. Bane fell over dead before he knew what had happened.

Sinestro quickly wrapped Kara in yellow chains keeping her in place. Black Adam fired lightning on Kara while Doomsday fired his heat vision. Ares came down and punched Kara repeatedly even as she was being fired upon. Kara tensed up and blasted off the chains around her. A solar shield flared up blocking Black Adam and Doomsday's attacks.

Kara punched Ares' helmet off stunning him. "That mustache looks ridiculous," Kara smiled as she saw it.

Ares manifested blades and swung at Kara missing each time. Kara punched Ares into a building and went straight for Sinestro. He fired on Kara in vain as each attack bounced off her. "You can't hurt someone that has no fear," Kara told him.

Kara blasted off his right arm. Sinestro suddenly lost his powers and fell to the ground where he went splat on the pavement. Ares manifested dozens of blades and threw them at Kara from the ground. Kara powered up her solar powers and created an aura that vaporized the blades before they could hit her. Kara then punched Ares deep into the ground. With her heat vision, she blasted him inside the hole until he was dead.

Black Adam kicked Kara away from the hole. Kara and Black Adam traded blows with electricity sparking off their bodies. The buildings and cars around them exploded with the electrical discharges coming from them. Black Adam then collapsed from his wounds while Kara remained standing. He then turned into a kid wearing black clothes.

"What do I look like: Anakin Skywalker? Scram, kid," Kara told the kid. The kid immediately ran off.

Doomsday suddenly punched her through the air into an "Enjoy Coca Cola" electronic billboard destroying it completely. Kara stepped out of the ruined billboard and looked around.

"Wow, this makes me want a Pepsi," Kara mused.

Doomsday flew up at her for another attack. Kara kicked him to the chin sending him high into the air. Kara followed up with rapid punches to Doomsday's torso. The beast kept attacking though and tried to use his heat vision on her. "I know you like this," Kara said to the beast as she punched him.

"I'm just going to have to like it a little more," Kara smirked. As the two fought in the air, the US military was analyzing the situation at the DEO.

"I think it's time we used the bomb," Maxwell Lord said to Gen. Lane.

"I agree with that assessment," Gen. Lane said as he saw the destruction.

"Hundreds of thousands could die," Alex objected.

"If we don't stop this fight, the whole planet is in danger," Maxwell said.

"You can't do this. This is Supergirl," Alex protested.

"She knew what she was getting into," Maxwell told her.

"I agree. I now have presidential authority to launch the weapon," Gen. Lane said and proceeded to push the button.

"That's...my sister," Alex said tearfully.

Gen. Lane gave Alex a shocked look. "Everyone, brace for impact," he ordered.

The missile fired up towards Kara and Doomsday with Maxwell's Kryptonite weapon. Everyone watched the video screen as the missile continued its approach. Kara was too busy having fun with Doomsday to notice the missile.

"Okay, I'm going to take this a little more serious," Kara grinned and then punched Doomsday hard enough that his head swung around.

Kara laughed in victory and was suddenly hit by the missile. There was an intense flash of light followed by a sonic boom that caused a large section of Metropolis to shatter. Buildings fell crushing anyone inside them. Civilians underneath the blast were suddenly crushed like pancakes. In an instant, hundreds of thousands of people were crushed or incinerated by the blast.

"May God have mercy on our souls," Gen. Lane said devastated.

Maxwell looked around and found that Alex had already left.

Kara hit the ground like a bullet and started coughing from the Kryptonite particles. Struggling to breathe, she noticed the destruction around her. The Catco building had been completely destroyed. "James...Winn...Cat," she choked out.

Police and ambulance crews moved in to deal with the wounded. Kara noted scores of people dead from the blast. "I had it taken care of. What the fuck?" she said teary-eyed.

Kara clenched her fists in anger. "This is Gen. Lane's fault," she figured. Despite the Kryptonite in the air, Kara's anger flared up. Getting back to her feet, the smoke blew away from her as she prepared to take flight towards the DEO.

"Don't forget about me, Supergirl," Lex Luthor said wearing a mech suit.

Kara swayed as she walked towards him. "You must have some kind of death wish, Luthor," Kara said to him as she got closer. She tried to fry him with her heat vision, but her powers were too weakened.

"With the Kryptonite in the air, you're no match for me," Lex told her.

"Is that a fact," Kara said and then punched him to the ground.

Lex got up and took out a Kryptonite sword. "Really?" Kara sighed.

Lex hesitated to swing his sword as Kara got closer to him. "Better swing well, Lex. It will be your last," Kara said to him.

Lex gave Kara a look of fear. "Devil's don't come from the ground. They come from the sky," he told her.

"Oh, fuck you," Kara said as she punched him through the chest and out the other side.

Kara withdrew her hand from Lex's body and let him fall to her feet. "No more jolly ranchers for you," she told him.

Back at the DEO, Maxwell looked away and held the desk as if he himself had been punched to the chest. "I've gone too far," he realized. He took out his phone and deactivated the program.

Kara suddenly noticed something odd. Looking around, she saw the bodies of Justice League members on the ground. Hal Jordan was missing his right arm and had splattered all over the ground. Batman had a big hole in his gut. Kara then turned to Lex Luthor and saw instead her sister, Alex, in a mech suit.

Kara walked back a few steps in shock. She looked down at the hole in the ground she had made and saw Wonder Woman's burned body down below. Looking up at the sky, she realized the truth: Doomsday had been Superman, her cousin.

"What the fuck is this?" Kara whispered. She then realized the destruction around her. The bomb hadn't been meant for Doomsday but for her. All these people were dead because they had tried to put her down. She had killed hundreds of thousands, the Justice League, and her own sister.

Police formed a perimeter around Kara but kept their distance. Kara walked up to her dead sister in disbelief. She had punched a hole through her heart. "How? Why?" Kara cried as she knelt down.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why you can't trust super-heroes," Max said to the DEO agents as the video showed Kara crying over Alex.

Kara shook her head in disbelief and grief. Everyone she gave a shit about was dead. Kara then stood up and looked over the fearful crowd. Kara then gave a scream of grief and rage as she flew off.

* * *

Kara shot towards the Fortress of Solitude and punched the door open. Entering the fortress, she turned on the computer. It showed Kara battling the Justice League killing each one individually. Kara stared in shock and disbelief as the Justice League pleaded with her to stop as she killed them. She then saw her fighting Superman and how she had killed him by punching his head around. She then saw Alex pleading with her to stop.

"Kara, it's me, Alex. Don't do this. I love you," Alex said in her mech suit.

"Is that a fact," Kara smirked as she swayed over to her.

Alex took out her Kryptonite sword to protect herself. "Really?" Kara sighed. "Better swing well, Lex. It will be your last."

Alex gave her a look of fear and hesitated to strike her sister down. "You are this world's guardian angel. Stop this," she pleaded.

"Oh, fuck you," Kara said as she punched through Alex's chest and out the other side.

Alex went into immediate shock and dropped her sword. Alex fell to the ground dead at Kara's feet. "No more jolly ranchers for you," Kara smirked at her dead body.

Kara stopped the recording and gave the screen a sunken look. "What the fuck!" she screamed as she punched through the screen. In her rage, she fired on everything in the fortress destroying all of the statues, artifacts, and artwork in the fortress.

Kelex cautiously approached and scanned Kara's body. "Radioactive Kryptonite detected. Proceeding to eradicate contaminates," Kelex said as lasers covered Kara's body.

"Thanks," Kara whispered as she was free of the Kryptonite. Her strength fully returned to her. "Activate Alura program," she ordered.

A hologram of Alura appeared before her. "I need a straight answer. No bullshit," Kara told her.

"I will answer what I can," Alura replied.

"How can a Kryptonian lose their powers permanently?" Kara asked.

The fortress suddenly became red.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank snapped off his cuffs and demanded answers. "What did you do?" Hank demanded of Gen. Lane.

"What I had to do. Supergirl attacked the Justice League and was about to destroy all of Metropolis," Gen. Lane told him.

"Impossible," Hank doubted.

"You know as well as I do that her mind is vulnerable to attack. First, it was Red Kryptonite and now this. This kind of power cannot be allowed to exist," Gen. Lane said.

"That power saved our ass numerous times," Hank argued.

"She can burn the entire world. Even if there is a one percent chance it can happen, how can I accept that risk?" Gen. Lane said.

"So, what did you do?" Hank asked.

"We fired Maxwell Lord's weapon at her," Gen. Lane said. "It didn't even kill her."

Hank was relieved and then saw the destruction on the video screen. "The entire Justice League is dead, hundreds of thousands dead, and she's still out there," Gen. Lane said.

"Where's Agent Danvers," Hank demanded.

"She's dead, Hank. Supergirl killed her," Gen. Lane told him.

Hank gave Gen. Lane a look of disbelief and horror. "No," he said devastated. "I have to talk to her."

"That could make matters worse," Gen. Lane disagreed.

"Tell me, general. How could it be worse?" Hank said wiping away a tear and marching out of the DEO.

* * *

An alien ship the size of a city resembling a skull with tentacles floating about approached Earth. It immediately reached out to Earth's satellites taking control of them and downloading all of their information. Maxwell Lord was approached by a technician as soon as the problem occurred.

"We've lost all of our satellites," the technician said. "It's a powerful virus. It keeps changing as if it has a life of its own."

"But the Kryptonians have been defeated," Maxwell wondered.

Television screens were suddenly taken over by an alien source. "I am the knowledge and strength of ten thousand worlds. I am flesh and machine. I will have everything," the mechanical voice said with a three-dot symbol.

"You will give me all of your knowledge. You will give me the Kryptonian, Kara-Zor El. Failure to comply will result in your eradication," the voice said.

Gen. Lane listened to the voice on DEO screens. "Your petty weapons are under my control now," the voice continued. The television screen showed the locations of every nuclear missile in the world.

Gen. Lane took to the phone and listened intently. "We've lost control of our missiles," he realized.

All of Earth's cities suddenly went dark as all electronic devices were shut down. Jetliners went down as they lost power. Shazaam managed to save one jetliner from crashing as he gently laid it on the ground. However, other jetliners slammed into cities and fields. Stunned by the loss of life, Shazam took to space and went straight for the alien ship.

The alien ship launched fighters at Shazam. With his lightning power, he blasted a few of the fighters. Eventually, the fighters overwhelmed him and brought him on-board. Robot soldiers engaged Shazam as he tried to free himself. He was punched numerous times and then subdued.

A seven-foot-tall figure approached the captured Shazam. His body was encased in metal with dozens of socket ports. His skin was a sickly green, his eyes were black, and there were sockets on his scalp. "I am the destroyer of worlds. I am Brainiac," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Shazam smirked as he was restrained.

"You were one of the last to see Kara Zor-El. You will help me find her," Brainiac ordered.

"No can do," Shazam resisted.

"She killed your comrades," Brainiac said.

"She must have been brainwashed. She's a good person. She let me live," Shazam said.

"You will give her up or die," Brainiac said.

"Even if I give her up, you won't stop until you've killed everyone," Shazam said.

"I give you credit, mortal. You are one smart mother-fucker," Brainiac complimented. A machine suddenly inserted itself into Shazam's head.

"Say your name," Brainiac ordered.

Shazam attempted to resist but lost control of his speech. "Shazam," he said and then became a kid again.

Brainiac extended his wrist blade and went for the kill.

* * *

Kara stayed in bed dressed in a white nightgown with a glass of champagne near her at all times. She looked sickly, depressed, and completely drunk. "Another," she said softly to Kelex.

"That is not advisable," Kelex told her.

"I don't give a shit," Kara shouted.

Kara drank her last glass, so she wouldn't feel anything. Stumbling the entire time, she went past the ruined fortress and exited into the Arctic cold. Without her powers, she quickly began to freeze to death. Kara didn't care even as the blizzard blasted her.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Kara said as she cried. Her tears turned to ice in the cold. Kara then collapsed in the snow.

A green ghost then appeared before her. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered as her mind began to shut down.

J'onn took hold of Kara and carried her back to the fortress.

* * *

Brainiac's ship hovered over Metropolis with its tentacles swaying dangerously. Fighters patrolled around it constantly. "Give me Kara-Zor El," the ship demanded.

US fighter jets engaged the alien ship firing missiles at it. Brainiac's fighters scrambled shielding the main ship from the missiles. Maxwell watched as the fighters engaged one another. Brainiac's main ship then engaged a pulse that slammed into the city. US fighters went haywire from the pulse and slammed into buildings in powerful explosions.

US helicopters were quickly destroyed by Brainiac's ship's many laser cannons. Brainiac's ship then fired on the city for the audacity. Maxwell turned to Supergirl. "It's showtime," he told her.

Supergirl leaped out the building and landed in the streets. "Here I am," she said to the ship.

Brainiac's ship paused its assault on the city. Brainiac exited his ship and landed on the ground. His robot army landed and formed lines to his left and right. Supergirl didn't back down as Brainiac came closer. Brainiac towered above her. "For you, I would search the entire universe."

"Your reign of terror ends here," Supergirl told him.

Brainiac scanned Supergirl. "You are not Kara Zor-El," he realized.

Supergirl went for a punch which was easily caught by Brainiac. The two struggled briefly until Brainiac stabbed her through with a Blue Kryptonite blade. Supergirl fell at his feet dead.

Maxwell gave a dumbfounded look as his Supergirl clone had failed. "What have I done?" he realized.

* * *

Hank waited for Kara to wake up. "Finally, you're awake."

"It's cold outside," Kara said weakly.

"No shit," Hank agreed.

"Leave me, Hank. If I wanted a shrink, I would talk to my dead mom," Kara said.

"I'm here to smack some sense into you. The world is under attack by an alien that goes by Brainiac," Hank told her.

"When is the world not under attack?" Kara muttered.

"I made a promise to Jeremiah that I would protect his daughters. I failed...with Alex. I won't fail with you," Hank told her.

"I'm the reason you failed," Kara said depressed.

"You were under some kind of mind control. It's not your fault," Hank assured her.

"What difference does it make?" Kara asked. "I got rid of my powers."

"What?" Hank asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm now ordinary Kara. I can even cut myself now," Kara smiled sadly as she got up.

"The world needs you. Who gives a shit what you did before," Hank argued.

"Maybe I should give a shit more often, Hank. Maybe, I should give a shit that those who I fought were actually Justice League members. I knew something was off during that fight. When Black Adam became a kid, I should have known something was wrong," Kara blamed herself.

"That kid is now dead defending the Earth," Hank told her.

Kara said nothing. "You are the only one that can stop Brainiac. That is a fact," Hank said.

"I stripped myself of all my powers. Don't you understand? Even if I got some sun, it wouldn't matter. I've lost the ability to even absorb sunlight. I'm as weak as any other human. I don't deserve this power. I'm a fuck-up," Kara told him.

Hank gave Kara a stunned look. "Is there no way to reverse it?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I don't care to know. If the world is going to end, I'm happy to end with it," Kara told him.

"I'm going to face it alone then," Hank said to her. "I lost my world. I won't lose another."

"You'll die," Kara told him.

"I don't give a shit," Hank said walking out.

* * *

Brainiac's ship came upon the White House and blasted a hole through the roof. Robots immediately went through the hole in the roof and easily subdued the secret service. Brainiac himself toured the White House and found the president with his staff in the oval office.

"You are not the president," Brainiac surmised.

"Why? Because I'm Black?" Obama asked offended.

"No, because you're green," Brainiac replied and then took Obama by the neck. After a brief struggle, Obama transformed into J'onn.

"Give me Kara Zor-El," Brainiac ordered.

"Fuck you," J'onn spat.

* * *

A drunk Kara made her way over to the nearest town's bar and sat down. An old television showed the news. "Your most powerful nation has surrendered to me. Earth's last hero is now in my grip," Brainiac said as he held a beaten J'onn. "Come to me, Kara Zor-El or watch this world suffer."

"Supergirl needs to show herself," a Canadian drinker said to the agreement of others. The TV then showed an image of Supergirl.

"You know, you kind of look like her," another said to Kara.

"Why? Because I'm blond?" Kara asked subdued.

"Yeah, you do look like her. You need to turn yourself in," another demanded.

"How about you make me," Kara rolled her eyes.

The Canadians were just about to kick her ass when a red flash sent them all to the floor. Kara was then whisked away to a tall mountain. "Thanks for the save, but I kind of welcome the abuse," Kara said filled with self-pity.

"You were not yourself when you destroyed the Justice League. What happened wasn't your fault," Flash told her.

"What does it matter? My parents are dead. My sister is dead. My cousin is dead. My boss and my friends are dead. Why should I give a shit?" Kara asked.

"You cannot let this world die like Krypton," Flash told her. "There's a way to fix all this. I can break the speed-force and go back in time. I just need to know how you lost control."

"Go back in time? You must be high," Kara laughed.

"I'm being totally serious. I can reverse everything that has happened," Flash said.

"Barry, this is no time to be talking about time. We simply don't have the time," Kara said drunkenly and then threw up on the snow.

"Jesus," Flash muttered.

"You're a real asshole, Barry. Giving me hope and then taking it away. Why can't you leave me alone?" Kara said sadly.

"I'm taking you home," Flash said and then whisked her away to the fortress.

* * *

Flash looked around and found the place a total mess with ruined equipment and beer bottles scattered everywhere. "God damn!" he remarked.

"It's still better than your basement," Kara said.

"I might be able to repair some of this," Flash said looking over the computer that Kara had smashed.

"Knock yourself out," Kara said as she passed out on her bed.

Flash quickly went to work using his super-speed. Once he had fixed the computer, he started looking for any leads. He then came by a video blog posted by Maxwell Lord. "I am responsible for Supergirl killing the Justice League and causing Metropolis to be nuked. I used a mind control prototype based on Myriad to confuse Supergirl's senses. She thought she was fighting Earth's greatest foes. I am responsible for all those deaths. I saw super-heroes as a threat to the world, but I realize now the true threat are people like me, mad scientists with god complexes. For that, I am truly sorry. I'm sorry, Supergirl," Maxwell said and then shot himself in the head.

"Damn," Flash winced. "So, I just need to go back in time and persuade him to not use his device on you."

"Yeah, sure, persuade him," Kara mocked.

"What would you have me do? Kill him?" Flash wondered.

"Yeah," Kara said obviously.

"That isn't the Justice League way," Flash said leaving the fortress.

Kara followed after him curiously as to whether he could pull it off. Flash went into a running stance as he prepared to break the speed force. "You got this: gay pride," Kara told him.

"You're gay too?" Flash smiled hopefully.

"No," Kara smirked.

"Err...well, I'm not either. I'm just proud to know some of them and...," Flash babbled.

"You need a push?" Kara mocked.

Flash suddenly shot forward and disappeared into the speed force. Kara went inside and restarted the Alura program. "Is Brainiac still on Earth?"

"Yes, Kara," she replied.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"I can give you back your powers, Kara," Alura said.

"Well, how about that?" Kara said frustrated.

"Listen carefully, Kara. We will never speak again. You've made a terrible mistake of your own free will. Not the destruction in Metropolis but you willingly stripping yourself of your powers out of your grief and self-pity. Now you return to me for one last chance to redeem yourself. It is something I have anticipated, my daughter," Allura said.

"Oh really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Silence!" Alura shouted at her. "Look at me, Kara. I give you the last remaining energy I have left. I died to save you. Now, I say farewell to you, forever," Alura said and disappeared.

Kara suddenly felt her strength return. Getting into her Supergirl uniform, Kara stepped outside only to find a robot army approaching. Brainiac's ship was hovering nearby. Brainiac, himself, marched towards her. "You should never have told J'onn J'onzz the location of this place. It was a fatal miscalculation on your part," Brainiac lectured.

"You fucked up coming here," Kara said confidently and then flew at him.

Brainiac quickly punched Kara to the face stunning her, then gave her a Falcon punch to the gut, and then smacked her down into the snow. Brainiac then pulled her out of the snow by her hair. "You were saying," Brainiac mocked.

"Just you wait until I am at full power," Kara threatened.

"You are at full power, Kara Zor-El. I am the perfect synergy of biological engineering. Your feeble skills are no match for a twelfth level intellect," Brainiac told her.

* * *

Kara was forced inside Brainiac's ship where the atmospherics purposefully weakened her. She struggled against Brainiac in vain as he led her to a large room filled with display cases of alien cities. "I have collected millions of lifeforms from thousands of different races," Brainiac told her.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say about mad scientists," Kara smirked.

"What is that?" Brainiac asked.

"You're too arrogant for your own good," Kara said and then punched through his torso.

Brainiac coughed up purple blood. "Impossible," he gasped.

Kara withdrew from Brainiac's torso and then kicked Brainiac's head clear off his shoulders. His body immediately collapsed without its head. Kara casually walked up to Brainiac's head and took a squat. "I'm going to destroy you and this entire ship," she told him.

"I have collected all of these civilizations and knowledge from countless worlds," Brainiac's head said.

"You don't say? Too bad I don't give a shit," Kara smiled.

"NO!" Brainiac's head screamed as Kara started blasting holes inside the ship. Kara finally hit the power core causing the ship to explode. All of Brainiac's volumes and civilizations were destroyed in a brilliant explosion. Kara walked away as Brainiac's ruined ship crashed in the ice and then sank into the Arctic Ocean.

With renewed optimism, Kara flew around the Earth. With each pass, she accelerated her speed until she reached nearly the speed of light. The planet slowed down and then started rotating backward. Kara kept it going until the Earth had rotated a sufficient number of days. Kara then slowed down and landed in Metropolis.

"Too easy," Kara said as she saw Metropolis completely restored. She landed at the Catco building, changed clothes, and casually walked into the office. Cat gave her the usual disappointed look while James and Winn smiled at her. "You ready for game night?" James asked her.

"Absolutely, but I have to do something first," Kara said.

* * *

That night, Kara entered Maxwell's apartment while still in business attire. Maxwell was busy contemplating a chessboard. "Supergirl or should I say Kara Danvers," Maxwell smiled as she came in.

"I wanted to show my human persona," Kara smiled back.

"But what is truly the costume?" Maxwell asked.

"When I go to sleep, I wear pajamas just like you do," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Maxwell asked getting to business.

"We've had a good ride together. You threaten people I love and I thwart your plans. We have been enemies, then allies, and who knows what now," Kara said amused.

"Rivals of a sort," Maxwell agreed.

"You have a mind-control device you scratched from Myriad. You're planning to use it on me. You're going to make me kill the Justice League by manipulating my senses," Kara revealed.

"Any proof?" Max asked.

"We both know that I don't give a shit about proof. I just know," Kara shook her head. "Anyway, Max, you should know that I am totally willing to kick the Justice League's ass anytime anyplace for free. You don't need some fancy gadget to motivate me."

"Isn't the fact that your mind is vulnerable proof enough that you're dangerous. First, it was Red Kryptonite and now mind control. Let's face it. You may be invincible in strength but not in mind," Maxwell said.

"You're right, Max. That's why I try to give as few fucks as possible about this world because I know the temptation is too great for me to come in and fix all your human fuck-ups," Kara agreed.

"Then give up the cape. Go back to being a secretary and living in your cheap apartment. Give it all up," Maxwell said.

"I can't do that. I have to protect my sister. She's the only family I have left. I've tried to persuade her to leave her job and do something normal. As long as she does what she does, I have to protect her," Kara said seriously.

"And that makes you dangerous," Maxwell nodded.

"I can reverse time itself. There's nothing I can't do. That's how I know of your device. I told the Justice League about it just in case you thought to use it before I got here. Diana Prince is on her way here, and she's not taking prisoners," Kara told him.

"I knew she would show her true colors eventually," Maxwell said disappointedly.

"She won't get here in time," Kara said darkly. "I can do what they can't do. They inspire hope while I only inspire fear. That is how it has to be."

"I must have fucked up royally. That's why you reversed time. I did something so heinous that you had no choice but to risk everything including disrupting the space/time continuum. I forced you to kill Alex, didn't I?" Maxwell asked.

Kara downed a shot of whiskey and gave Maxwell a shot. "Something like that," Kara's voice cracked.

"Who's going to play this game with you without me?" Maxwell asked.

"I'm sure I'll find someone," Kara smiled sadly.

"After death, there is just nothingness. No past, present, or future," Maxwell mused.

"It is a bitch," Kara agreed.

Kara eyed the walls and then back to Maxwell. "I wish...," he said and then twin beams went through his eyes and out his head.

The door was suddenly kicked open as Diana barged in. She found Maxwell dead in his chair. Looking around, she noticed the balcony window was open.

* * *

Kara sat on her couch in quiet contemplation. Alex came in and found Kara staring off into space. "You missed game night," she said.

Kara said nothing. "I know...you don't give a shit," Alex mocked.

Kara got up and embraced Alex. "I would burn the whole world if it meant you were safe," she sobbed.

"What's come over you? I can take care of myself," Alex assured her.

"I really really need you to quit your job," Kara said to her.

"You know I can't do that. I have to find my dad," Alex reminded her

"Okay, but after we find him," Kara relented.

"Saving the world is my calling. I can't quit. Never," Alex said resolved.

Kara sighed. "Well...shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 dropped the ball on Non and Maxwell Lord, so I decided to give Max one last closure episode. In the comics, it is Diana that kills Maxwell.


	23. The Arrival: Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman and Supergirl team up to save the Venture shuttle while Lena Luthor is being targeted by an assassin.

* * *

**Season 2**

* * *

A less-than-sober Supergirl approached a Kryptonian pod with J'onn at her side. "Looks like I can't catch a damn break. It's just too much to ask that I be able to have a house party with friends and family," Kara said annoyed as she stumbled towards the pod.

"Be careful," J'onn warned her.

"Oh yeah?" Kara mocked and then tore off the capsule's hatch revealing a young man inside.

"What is it?" J'onn asked concernedly.

"Well, hello beautiful," Kara smirked as she saw the sleeping Mon-El.

* * *

J'onn led Kara to the new DEO building in the middle of Metropolis. He transformed back into Hank and entered through the glass doors. "What's this place?" Kara wondered.

"The new headquarters for the DEO. This is some sweet prime real estate. The Senate approved our new funding," Hank said.

"So, whenever an enemy attacks us it will be right in the middle of the city. Great location," Kara scoffed.

"Kiss my ass. I'm done living in a cave," Hank said.

Kara met up with Alex who was already present ready for action. "We have the Kryptonian under observation. Want to have a look?" Alex asked.

"Do I?" Kara said enthusiastically.

"He's comatose. His vitals are stable though," Alex said.

"He could be dangerous. Put him in a Kryptonite field," Hank ordered.

"That could sterilize his sperm," Kara pointed out.

"Kara, what the fuck do you want with that?" Hank questioned.

"Winn, analyze the pod's flight path. I find it really suspicious that it landed in Metropolis," Alex ordered.

"On it," Winn said walking out of the room.

Alex turned to Kara. "You going to watch the Venture launch?" she asked.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Kara wondered. "I have a date with James anyway."

"Aren't you still with Winn?" Alex asked.

"Let's forget that ever happened," Kara said softly. "You know, I just want to do what normal people do on dates. I want to have dinner, get wasted, have a one-night stand, and wake up in the morning filled with regret."

"Okay," Alex allowed.

"Okay, what?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You don't seem too enthusiastic about this," Alex noted.

"Says the girl that never dates...men," Kara shot back.

"I'm too busy cleaning up after you," Alex said snidely.

Kara noticed her phone ringing inside her bra and took it out. "Well, I can either go back to the office or continue to get bitched out by you. I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said taking off.

* * *

Cat exited her private elevator and entered her office with Kara right behind her. "You know, the Venture program recruited me to go but what do I have in common with a bunch of rich folks that are desperate to find meaning to their wretched lives?" Cat said.

"There's a lot to unpack there," Kara smirked.

"So, what's your answer?" Cat asked.

"Answer to what?" Kara asked obliviously.

"Your vocation," Cat said obviously.

"I have reported fifty-five Facebook users for service violations," Kara said proudly.

"And that's what you want to do with the rest of your life? You want to watch Youtube videos and bust trolls on Facebook?" Cat asked unimpressed.

"And occasionally save the world," Kara reminded her.

"I'm offering you the keys to the kingdom, and you just don't give a shit, do you?" Cat glared.

"You know me so well," Kara gave her a fake smile. "To be fair, you only gave me twelve hours to think about this, and I had to deal with another Kryptonian landing in Metropolis. I also needed to sleep."

"How many hours do you think I slept last night?" Cat asked rhetorically.

"It's not my fault you have a cocaine addiction," Kara excused herself.

"Fuck you, Kara. I spend every spare hour making this company great," Cat said scornfully.

"Alright, one time, I took this Facebook personality quiz, and it said I should be in marketing," Kara grinned. "Oh, what do you know? There are job offerings within the company where I would get paid a whole lot more."

"That's the most pathetic thing I have ever heard," Cat lectured. "Superman has a calling to fly around helping people because there is a need for it. Look inward, Kara."

"Superman flies around because he has a guilt complex because he couldn't save his adopted father. He's primarily concerned with saving Lois Lane, because he's completely and totally whipped," Kara corrected.

"I'm giving you two days to unfuck yourself. Don't disappoint me," Cat ordered her.

* * *

Kara opened the door and let James into her apartment. "I know how you like to stay in, so I got pizza and pot-stickers," James said.

"You're the best, James," Kara said and started shoving food in her mouth.

"I'm surprised you're not watching the Venture launch," James noted.

"I only watch NASA TV when I'm having trouble getting to sleep," Kara said.

"If you turn it on now, you can see the launch. I know how you like fire and explosions," James said knowingly.

Kara nodded and turned on the TV. The Venture shuttle lifted off and went into low orbit. In space, one of the engines suddenly exploded and the craft headed down into the atmosphere. "Pray to God, Superman is watching this," the anchorman said.

"You going to attend to that?" James asked.

"I'm almost done," Kara said shoving the last pot-sticker in her mouth.

* * *

Superman sped towards the doomed shuttle and took hold of one of its wings. The wing broke off from the stress and went into a spin. Superman then tried to grab onto the other wing only to have that tear off. Gripping the rear of the craft, Superman attempted to slow the craft down.

Supergirl took hold of the nose and slowed it down to the ground in the middle of a baseball field. The crowd gave a loud applause as the craft was saved. "That's what I'm talking about," Kara said pleased and then realized she was in the NY Mets stadium.

"Damn it," she muttered.

Superman took hold of the door hatch and took it off. "Remember folks, statistically speaking, flying is the safest way to travel," he told them.

"Hey, you saved these people. Want a ball cap?" a baseball player offered.

"No, get that thing the fuck away from me," Kara said as if it were cursed.

"Was it really necessary to drop it in a huge stadium filled with people?" Superman asked Kara.

"Well, I could use the good press, and I know you won't start shit in front of all these people," Kara fake smiled for the cameras.

"Kara, language," Superman lectured.

"Kiss my ass, Clark," Kara said as she continued waving to the crowd.

* * *

Kara flew into the DEO with Superman right behind her. The DEO personnel suddenly came to attention for him. "Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said of them.

Superman started shaking hands with all the DEO personnel like a boss as Kara awkwardly looked on. "It's an honor, Sir," a soon-to-be traitor DEO agent said to Superman.

"Pleasure," Superman replied politely. "I just want to thank you all for your hard work protecting Earth."

"Did you know she was bringing him here?" Hank asked Alex.

"She doesn't tell me anything, Hank," Alex reminded him.

"Oh...," Winn said as he saw Superman come towards him. "You are my hero, man. I worship you."

"I'm just a man," Superman told him.

Alex gave Superman a hug. "I heard your father's still alive. He meant a lot to me. I'll be looking for him," Superman promised.

"J'onn," Superman addressed Hank.

"Superman," J'onn frowned.

"Don't worry. I won't be staying long. I did notice you have a Kryptonian under guard here," Superman said.

"Follow me," Hank said leading Superman to the lab.

"Your cousin smells terrific," Alex said to Kara.

"I know, right. Engine fuel is intoxicating," Kara agreed.

Kara joined Superman in the lab as he looked over Mon. "Did you try using a quantum scan to determine his age?" Superman asked.

"A what?" Kara wondered.

"Maybe, I'm asking the wrong person," Superman said condescendingly.

"I studied quantum mechanics in elementary school, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara shot back.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I didn't mean it like that," Superman said with a gentle expression.

"So, my handy translator decrypted the Kryptonian data log. It appears he went through the cigar nebula," Winn said.

"The wall of stars," Kara nodded. "My father took me there once because you know, we had faster-than-light space travel on Krypton," she rubbed it in.

"Also, time doesn't pass there. That's why he looks so very young," Kara said drooling.

"Speaking of age, you're sixteen years older than Kara, right? Cuz, you don't look it," Winn complimented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara asked pissed off.

"Kryptonians age a lot slower here on Earth," Superman explained.

"You look fantastic," Winn smiled.

"Wow, Winn, are you done sucking my cousin's dick?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Kara, be nice to your friend," Superman lectured.

"We have more important things to talk about," Hank said before Kara could retort.

"Such as?" Kara wondered.

"The Venture," Hank answered and led them all outside the clinic. "The company said the explosion occurred when the ship reached low orbit."

"So?" Kara asked bored.

"Well, if something like that was going to happen it would have done so earlier in the flight," Superman figured.

"Exactly," Hank agreed. "I think we should investigate it since the Venture was built here in Metropolis," Hank said.

"Maybe, a mild-mannered reporter could make inquiries while he's here in Metropolis," Superman suggested.

"Like who?" Kara wondered.

"Actually, I was going to have my team look into it," Hank said rudely.

"Why not both?" Alex suggested.

"You can access Catco's computers and personnel. I practically run the place," Kara said to Superman.

"I would be delighted to come with you," Superman smiled.

* * *

Kara laughed amused as she walked past Clark helping someone pick up their folders. "This isn't the Daily Planet. You don't have to act and talk like a retard," Kara told him.

"That was actually real," Clark said as he caught up with Kara.

Clark then greeted James with their secret handshake, a kiss on each cheek, a bear-hug, and finished with a mutual ass squeeze. "It's good to see you, buddy," James said.

"Well, I've missed you at the Daily Planet," Clark said sincerely.

"I only missed you," James smiled.

Kara stared at the two of them in disgust and horror. She turned to see Cat calling for her. "Why the fuck did you bring Clark Kent in here?" she raged.

"What's the big deal?" Kara asked unconcernedly.

"He's the best reporter in the business. He uncovers everything. Just having him in the building endangers everything I've built," Cat said.

"Well, he's my cousin, so I'll tell him to be nice," Kara assured her.

Cat slowly connected the dots. "You mean...Superman?"

"And now he knows that you know," Kara smiled condescendingly.

Cat covered her mouth and then composed herself. She then spoke Kryptonian to Kara knowing Superman wouldn't understand it even if he overheard it. "Is he still seeing Lois Lane?" Cat asked Kara.

"Yep and she knows the secret too. So does James, the entire Justice League, Lex Luthor, and everyone that knows my own secret identity," Kara said amused.

"You would think electronic ID would have been able to discover Superman's identity," Cat figured.

"Shut you down, he can create an illusion around his face to avoid such scans," Kara said.

"Why don't you do that?" Cat wondered.

"Because it requires a lot of focus, and I don't give enough of a shit," Kara said honestly.

Kara then picked up her phone and switched back to English. "Sup?"

"There was one seat left open on the Venture: Lena Luthor," Alex told her.

"Why would she book herself on a doomed ship? Obviously, she's being framed," Kara said bored.

"Take Clark and look into it," Alex ordered.

"Fine, whatever," Kara rolled her eyes. Exiting Cat's office, Kara regrouped with James. "I saw what you did with the Venture. Really? The NY Mets stadium?" James said amused.

"Yeah...," Kara muttered. "You offended I ditched you to save two hundred rich snots?"

"No, it's cool. You've always been a good sport about making it up to me," James smiled.

"So, why did we come here again?" Clark wondered.

"So, I could brief my boss on what's going on. It's my primary job," Kara said nonchalantly.

"How much did you tell her?" Clark asked anxiously.

"Uh, everything," Kara said awkwardly. "Anyway, Alex determined that the person missing from the Venture flight was Lena Luthor."

"We should talk to her then," Clark suggested.

"Like she's going to just let us in and allow us to ask her incriminating questions?" Kara doubted.

"For some reason, I've never had a problem with that," Clark smiled.

* * *

At L Corp, Clark and Kara made their way to Lena Luthor's office. "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't aboard the Venture yesterday. There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company and had to cancel,"

"Yeah...you gave up your chance to fly in space to plan a ceremony? That sounds like bullshit to me," Kara said bluntly.

"I put my company and its workers above my own personal pleasures," Lena shot back.

"Admirable and lucky," Clark allowed.

"Lucky that Superman was there to save the day," Lena said.

"Not something I would expect a Luthor to say," Clark smiled politely.

"Supergirl was also there," Kara fumed.

"And who...are you exactly?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kara Danvers, a reporter for Catco magazine," Kara said lamely.

"That's not a publication known for hard-hitting journalism. More like high-waisted jeans, yes or no?" Lena mocked.

"People question that?" Kara wondered.

"Can we speed this interview along?" Lena asked dismissively.

"Did you have anything to do with the explosion?" Clark asked bluntly.

"You wouldn't be asking if my last name was Smith," Lena said annoyed.

"Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor," Clark shut her down.

"Some steel under that Kansas wheat," Lena remarked turned on by Clark's aggressiveness. "I wasn't always a Luthor. I was adopted when I was four," Lena explained.

"I too was adopted into a fucked-up family. I know how you feel," Kara nodded.

"Really, Kara?" Clark shook his head at her.

"The one that made me feel most welcome was Lex but then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on Superman and committed unspeakable crimes," Lena said.

"His reign of terror was more like a few hours," Kara rolled her eyes.

"When Superman put him in jail, I vowed to take my family's company back and rename it L Corp. Make it a force for good," Lena said.

"I would have gone with L Word," Kara grinned.

"I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?" Lena asked seriously.

"If that's true, why the L? You could use the letter A for example," Clark suggested.

"I tried but that asshole Tony Stark wouldn't let me," Lena said annoyed. "I know why you're here. A subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps in your investigation."

"You could give this to the FBI," Clark suggested.

"I already have," Lena said. "But those government fools aren't likely to figure anything out, but I'm betting the legendary Clark Kent can get it done," Lena said biting her lip and giving him a sexy pose on her desk.

"Thank you," Clark said politely.

"Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one," Lena said to him.

"Good day, Ms. Luthor," Clark said and walked out with Kara.

* * *

"I didn't see anything when I X-rayed the building," Clark admitted as the two of them walked the streets.

"Oh, you actually did that?" Kara said surprised. "So, what do you think?"

"I've learned not to believe anything a Luthor says," Clark said skeptically.

"I know I'm not a reporter, but you only talked with Luthor twice. Once at his party and the night he unleashed Doomsday," Kara said.

"I learned everything I needed from that night," Clark said confidently.

"Well, she was very cooperative which means she's guilty as sin," Kara said pleased.

"Why are you happy about that?" Clark asked.

"Well, I need a new intelligent witty villain after the last one," Kara said obviously.

"The last one?" Clark wondered.

"Oh, Maxwell Lord was so good. He threatened everyone I knew, he tested me, he cloned me, he tried to kill me, and we even became allies against the evil Kryptonians. I would never have found Fort Rozz without him," Kara said reflectively.

"So, the two of you are good then," Clark figured.

"Well, yeah, because he's dead," Kara said obviously.

Clark spit out his coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he was planning something super devious, and I had to end our little game," Kara said vaguely.

"You killed him?" Clark asked accusingly.

"It's not a big deal. I've killed hundreds of bad guys in the last few months," Kara said nonchalantly.

Clark was about to go into full lecture mode when he got a call from Lois. "Yes, freshly squeezed. I'll get it," Clark assured her.

"You are so whipped," Kara said as he hung up.

"It's called caring. You'll want Jimmy to do the same for you," Clark said.

"I'd rather not. I like it when he does his own thing and doesn't give a shit about me. He's so independent and free," Kara said admiringly.

"That's like the opposite of a relationship," Clark told her.

"How do you do it all? Be the best reporter in the business, a caring boyfriend, and Superman?" Kara asked.

"Wait...you're Superman?" a bystander asked stunned.

"Oh, God damn it," Kara sighed as she clutched the man and kissed him.

"You're pretty good at that," Clark winced.

"I've had a lot of practice," Kara shook her head.

"Wow, I only did it that one time...," Clark muttered. "To answer your question, being a reporter links all of my identities together. As a reporter, I know what's going on in the world when it happens, which allows me to save people, and it allows me to be with Lois every day."

"A reporter, huh?" Kara considered.

* * *

Hank walked up to a conflicted Alex. "What's on your mind, Agent Danvers?" Hank asked. Alex was about to speak when Hank laughed. "Sorry, that was a joke. I don't really give a shit."

"I know why you and Superman aren't the best of friends," Alex said.

"You should put down those comic books," Hank mocked.

"Operation Emerald isn't a comic, asshole," Alex said flopping it on the table.

"When the Kryptonians arrived with their world engine, they left behind a large supply of radioactive Kryptonite. As director of the DEO, I took as much of it as I could," Hank said. "Superman wanted me to destroy it after it was used against him by Batman."

"What did you say?" Alex asked curiously.

"I told him to go fuck himself," Hank said seriously. "There are other Kryptonians out there with unlimited power. We need it to protect ourselves."

"Including Kara?" Alex questioned.

"Holy fuck, yes!" Hank said obviously. "What if she gets out of control or someone mind rapes her? After the Red Kryptonite incident, I realized how powerful she truly is. Not only do I have it but other agencies have it as well. I even gave some of it to Lex Corp," Hank said.

"That's fucked up, Hank," Alex said disappointedly.

"We may have a problem?" Winn interrupted. "The oscillator that exploded on the Venture was located right underneath seat 23b."

"Which is relevant, how?" Hank asked impatiently.

"According to the manifest, Lena Luther was supposed to be in that seat," Winn said.

"So, she was the target," Alex realized.

"That's retarded. Had the explosion worked as it should, everyone on-board would have been killed. It's irrelevant where the bomb was placed. However, we are now led to believe that Lena Luthor is innocent because the bomb was under her seat. Therefore, she must be guilty," Hank theorized.

"Wow, I would never have thought...," Winn said lamely.

"We can expert further 'attacks' against Lena Luthor to generate more sympathy for her in the press. The best thing to do is to do nothing," Hank said.

* * *

Lena entered her personal helicopter on her company's helipad. "Should be a smooth flight, Ms Luthor," the pilot said.

"Now, you jinxed us. Thanks, shit-head," Lena said displeased.

"Statistically speaking, it is the safest way to travel," the pilot said lamely.

"I don't pay you to talk. Get me in the air," Lena said rudely.

As the helicopter took off, drones circled by. Targeting the helicopter, the drone let loose machine gunfire. Superman and Supergirl arrived just in time to shield the helicopter. "I thought you two might show up," a voice said from the drones.

"If you were expecting us to show up, you should have brought something a little more powerful," Superman chided.

"I did. I brought my wits. I have drones planted throughout the city targeting civilians as we speak. Your choice, aliens," the voice replied.

"Do you want the civilians or the chopper?" Superman asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Kara rolled her eyes.

Superman dashed away blasting away drones with his heat vision while Kara stayed behind with the chopper. The drone targeting the chopper launched a small missile. Kara got in the way of its path and let it explode on her. The smoke faded revealing an unharmed Supergirl. Kara then blasted the drone with heat vision. The chopper went back down to the helipad.

Kara casually strolled over to the helicopter and opened the door. "Pretty risky having your own assassin use real bullets."

"You think I hired an assassin to kill me?" Lena asked stupefied.

"Uhmm...yeah," Kara said obviously.

"You're fucked up in the head. You're different than Superman. You're a rude obnoxious killer," Lena accused.

"That's right, let the hate flow through you. I haven't had a good adversary in a while," Kara said hopefully.

"I don't want to fight you. You're insane," Lena said.

"Alright, I'll figure it out on my own," Kara rolled her eyes and flew off.

* * *

Kara strolled into the Catco office as Eve Teschmacher ran out of Cat's office crying. "Nice," Kara smiled as she saw her.

"She cries more than Halle Berry at award shows," Cat mocked.

"At least she laughs when she receives her Razzy," Kara added. "So, why not fire her? Waiting for the right moment?"

"Oh, Kara, everything is going so right though. I have followed every one of my passions. I've achieved everything I've ever wanted to achieve," Cat said.

"So, I'm guessing world peace wasn't on your to-do list," Kara smirked.

"I...am at the top...of my game," Cat said.

"You're drunk...again," Kara smiled condescendingly.

"The question is what the hell is wrong with you? You have the entire world at your feet. You can get any man, any job you wish for. And yet, you're still indecisive," Cat said.

"I think you're confusing indecisiveness with pure laziness," Kara replied.

"You're like the girl that's on the shore. You want to dive in but you know the water is cold and when you reach the other side you will have become a new person. You are scared to meet the new version of yourself," Cat said.

"Oh my God, I'm being rebooted," Kara said anxiously.

"No, Kara. You have twelve hours. Now, get the fuck out of my office," Cat ordered.

* * *

Winn analyzed the drone wreckage. "We have a partial fingerprint."

"John Corbin, an assassin for hire. He's been linked to intergang, Russian terrorists, and genocide," Hank said of his profile.

"Have I killed Kasnians yet?" Kara wondered.

"Yes, you killed dozens of them when you were under Red Kryptonite," Alex confirmed.

"Good times," Kara recalled.

"Who would want Lena Luthor dead?" Superman wondered.

"She obviously hired an assassin to gain sympathy," Kara said.

"We think alike," Hank agreed.

"That's crazy," Superman doubted. "Those were real bullets."

"Well, this John Corbin is a total noob then. We have a voice recording, a partial print, and he failed to kill his target twice," Kara said disappointed.

"We'll put her under surveillance until we know for sure," Hank said.

"I can't agree with that. You're trampling over people's civil liberties," Superman said.

"I don't give a shit," Hank replied.

"Kara, back me up on this," Superman requested.

"I'm not really into your political bullshit. The only thing I'm interested in is killing this fool," Kara said.

"Hank has Kryptonite, the thing that can kill us," Superman pointed out.

"I'll admit it stings but kill is too strong a word for it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"A spear made of Kryptonite killed Doomsday. It can kill us too," Superman argued.

"How do I put this? To me, Doomsday was a really obnoxious snapping turtle," Kara said.

"You're not as strong as you think you are and one day a crazy maniac may get the better of you," Superman lectured.

"Fingers crossed," Kara mocked.

Superman turned to Hank. "As long as you store Kryptonite, I can't be involved with the DEO."

* * *

Lena Luthor took to the stage. "I will be first to admit that my brother is an asshole. My family owes a debt, and I don't mean all the pending lawsuits that I cannot comment on. I intend to make a new fresh start by renaming the company L Corp."

"So, you're just taking two letters off," a reporter asked skeptically.

"Hey, we spent several months and millions of dollars on focus groups to get to this name," Lena said defensively.

"Are you officially coming out?" a reporter asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked impatiently.

"It just seems very similar to the L Word," the reporter smirked.

"Yeah, I get it. Fuck you," Lena said to the smug male reporter. "We're going to chart a brighter future."

Suddenly, an explosion ripped through the building blasting people into the air. Kara quickly became Supergirl and saved James from getting hit with debris while an even larger piece of debris crushed a dozen people. The stage Lena was on was completely on fire.

Superman flew up to L Corp building and kept it from falling over. Alex, meanwhile, looked for John Corbin in the crowd. John was dressed in a police uniform actively searching for Lena like a T-1000. Just as he was about to fire on Lena, Alex took control of his arm. The two struggled as they fought each other with hand-to-hand combat. John finally got the better of the fight taking Alex hostage with his pistol.

Kara landed and came up to them. "Let her go."

"You're gonna let me out of here," John said pointing his pistol at Alex's head.

"Not bad. You might actually prove yourself worthy," Kara said impressed.

John was suddenly shot in the back twice by Lena Luthor with a pistol. One of the bullets severed John's spine paralyzing him. "Well...shit," Kara said disappointedly

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Kent. This is the kind of press we need," Lena Luthor said pleased as she read the Daily Planet headline.

"To be fair, I don't make the headlines," Clark said. "Still, I'm convinced Lex Luthor tried to kill you for changing your company's name."

"He thinks he has connections on the outside. Well, I have connections on the inside. Let's just say Lex's new bunkmate is going to make him a prison bitch," Lena said angrily.

"I didn't need to know that," Clark said disturbed.

"And what do you think, Kara Danvers?" Lena asked.

"You're a female CEO that just shot a man. You'll do well in this town," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara came into the Catco office ready to go. "I've made my decision," Kara said to Cat.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds before the deadline. Do you have no shame?" Cat asked.

"Nope," Kara replied.

"So, what job do you want to have for your career, a career that will define who you are, a career where you will do the most good for society?" Cat asked.

"All week, I have been writing positive reviews for horrible products and can you believe it, people believed me and bought them," Kara chuckled. "I'm going with my first choice: marketing."

"You're going to be a reporter," Cat ordered.

Kara stared at Cat and then sighed. "Damn...it."

"You will write positive stories about Catco and pass them off as truth," Cat told her.

"This is such bullshit. The pay sucks," Kara complained.

"If you want money, just steal it from some third-world country that hates America," Cat recommended.

"Is my new boss an asshole?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes," Cat confirmed.

"Well...good then," Kara accepted.

* * *

In a dark underground lair, John Corbin was rebuilt as a cyborg. His brain was placed inside a metal skull. His entire body was metallic endoskeleton. John was then given artificial skin and hair to look human. Inside his chest cavity was a large Kryptonian rock.

"You are no longer John Corbin. You are now Metallo," Lillian Luthor said, proud of her creation.


	24. Metallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl and Superman face off against Metallo.

Superman and Supergirl flew around Metropolis and found a building on fire. "Shall we?" Kara asked him.

"Sure. You take care of the fire. I'll take care of the smoke," Superman said.

Kara flew up to the building and blasted it with frost breath ending the fire immediately. The whole upper floor was frozen solid in ice. Superman created a mini-tornado dispersing the smoke away. Kara then landed next to the fire chief.

"Hope to God there weren't any people up there," he said gravely.

"I always use my X-ray vision before I do something. I would never be that sloppy," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara then heard an alarm go off a short distance away. Flying off with Superman, the two landed at a convenience store. Kara confronted the speeding car and punched it so hard it flipped over stunning the two drivers. "Nice," Superman complimented.

"If you're done showboating, there is a renegade kigori in Riverside Park," Hank radioed to Kara.

"On my way," Kara grinned wanting to see one for the first time.

The kigori was a black spider-like creature with a humanoid head. It was terrorizing homeless people in the park. The kigori was suddenly punched against a building and splattered as a bloodstain. Kara sighed disappointedly by the easy win.

"Gross," Superman remarked.

* * *

Superman and Supergirl then strolled into the DEO and greeted Alex and her men who had already suited up. "Where's the kigori?" Alex asked.

"Well, he's all over the place if you catch my drift," Kara smiled.

"Stand down, guys," Alex sighed.

"Team Krypton has been having so much fun," Kara said amused.

"Next time, you should follow protocol and alert us when a hostile alien is no longer a threat," Hank said grumpily.

"Was there an expectation that I couldn't handle it?" Kara wondered.

"Your cousin may not work for the DEO, but you still do," Hank lectured.

"Oh, I work here now? I thought I was just a volunteer," Kara said annoyed.

The power then fluctuated ending the tension between them. "Energy fluctuation coming from the holding area," Winn reported.

"Maybe, we should have placed our guest at the other base," Kara suggested.

"We're not going back there," Hank rejected.

* * *

The group went over to see Mon who was still unconscious. "The fluctuations started happening last night. All energy is suddenly diverted to him," Alex said.

"You're putting him under Kryptonite?" Superman questioned.

"It's a precaution," Hank said obviously.

"He appears to be repairing himself like photosynthesis," Winn said looking at a pad.

"His cells are converting electrical energy to chemical energy," Alex explained.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Who's the one with the bio degree," Alex shot back.

"You should test his levels again...," Superman suggested.

"We got it handled," Hank interrupted.

"Sure you do," Superman doubted. "I'll be going."

"You two going to throw down or just stare at each other lovingly?" Kara mocked Hank.

"I could totally take him, but it would destroy this facility," Hank said confidently.

"I would love to see it," Kara said excitedly.

"We still doing sisters' night?" Alex asked.

"Absolutely. Can I bring Clark?" Kara asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Alex said half-heatedly.

* * *

Kara walked into Cat's office and noticed a short nearly bald man. "This is your boss, Snapper Carr," Cat introduced.

"Nice view, Cat. I'm referring to your window, not your intellect," Snapper said rudely.

"I would fire you right now if you weren't the best journalist in town," Cat said displeased.

"I know," Snapper replied arrogantly.

"Hi, Sir," Kara said reaching her hand to him. He didn't return the gesture.

"Kara will be your newest stringer. Teach her well," Cat ordered Snapper.

Snapper frowned and left the office without saying a word. Kara turned to Cat with a grin on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Cat questioned.

"He's perfect. He's a total asshole," Kara said pleased.

"Make me proud, my young apprentice," Cat shooed her out.

* * *

Alex approached Kara with two wine bottles. "So, does Clark like red or white wine?"

"He doesn't drink, swear, have sex, or kill since he was rebooted," Kara counted off.

"Wow, he's the total opposite of you," Alex realized.

"Total husband material," Kara told her.

"You trying to get me to date my cousin-in-law?" Alex questioned.

"When you say it like that, you make it weird," Kara rolled her eyes and then heard a knock on the door.

Kara used her X-ray vision and saw Clark in his nerd outfit. She opened the door and let Clark in. "Hey, Alex. Could I talk to you for a minute," Clark said to Kara.

The two talked off to the side away from Alex. "There's something we should discuss. I have to go back to the League, the Daily Planet, and Lois in that order," Clark said.

"There's still a League after my beat down?" Kara wondered.

"That was only the A-team. There are still dozens of other heroes in the league," Clark said.

"That was your A-team? Wow," Kara said unimpressed.

"Being a hero isn't always about strength and power. It often means cracking cold cases, investigating corruption, and having your eyes and ears open to those around you. That is what a League is for. It's about sharing the burden, information gathering, and giving people hope that their hero is only a block away," Clark told her.

"I understand," Kara said seriously. "I have a league of my own, kind of, not really."

The TV news then showed a report of a man about to jump off a bridge forcing a closure. "One last team-up?" Kara offered.

"Alright," Clark smiled.

* * *

Superman and Supergirl flew to the bridge for one last hurrah. The man standing on the bridge was in all black facing away from them as if he were to jump off. "No, don't do it. You have so much to live for," Kara told him.

"Please, I can handle this," Superman said as he approached the man.

The man turned around revealing himself to be John Corben. "Looking to commit suicide after our generous health care system fixed you up? That's just rude," Kara smirked.

John then activated his Kryptonite blaster hitting Superman square to the chest and burning away his shirt. "I am no longer Corben. I am Metallo," he said fiercely.

"You remind me of another villain I know named Plastico," Kara mocked.

Metallo continued to fire on Superman and then swiped at Kara with a backhand. His arm went right through her. "What?" Metallo wondered.

Kara smiled amused. Metallo went past Kara and went over to Superman to give him a beat down. Superman fired his heat vision at Metallo, but he blocked it with his hand melting away the artificial skin. Metallo then fired continuously on Superman while Kara stood by.

"So much for the Man of Steel," Metallo sneered. "I was shot in the back. At least, you will see your death coming."

A red and blue blur hit Metallo throwing him miles off the bridge into the bay. He gave a Wilhelm scream as he disappeared into the night. The image of Kara disappeared as the real Kara landed on the bridge. "I have to say, that was a lot more fun than a suicide case," Kara grinned.

Superman moaned and then suddenly threw up from being hit by Metallo's Kryptonite. "Great. I guess I have to carry your ass to the DEO," Kara muttered.

* * *

Kara carried Superman's ass to the DEO and dropped him in front of Hank and Alex at the command center. "Get him to a solar bed," Hank ordered his men.

Superman groaned and finally got to his feet. "I'm alright," he said puking again on the floor. "You said the DEO was the only one with Kryptonite," Superman accused Hank.

"I lied," Hank said obviously. "What attacked you?"

"A Kryptonite powered cyborg that looks like John Corben," Kara said excitedly.

"The Luthors must be behind it," Hank figured.

"How do you know that?" Alex wondered.

"Because I was the one that gave the Kryptonite to the Luthors," Hank revealed.

"Why?" Superman demanded.

"With great power comes great risk," Hank said.

"You're just like him," Superman said referring to Batman.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hank said.

"Why aren't you affected?" Alex asked Kara.

"I always X-ray vision a target before I fight it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You knew he was a cyborg with Kryptonite before we even got to the bridge?" Superman asked stupefied.

"Well, yeah, duh. You should be more careful," Kara lectured.

"Okay, I'm done," Superman said losing patience. "You need to get rid of it, now."

"You're in no position to demand anything," Hank said defiantly. "That Kryptonite came in handy to kill Astra."

"It could also be used to kill Kara. She's put her life on the line," Superman argued.

"Actually...," Kara began.

"Kara, I'm speaking for you," Superman interrupted her.

"The truth is that compared to world security, I don't give a shit about Kara," Hank said.

"Thanks, boss," Kara muttered.

"Watch what you say. She's family," Superman said offended.

"Let's cool it down, boys," Kara said pushing them apart.

"People of Metropolis. The Earth has been stolen from us...," the video screens suddenly showed an image of a white mask.

"Winn, enough of your Red Pill videos," Hank said annoyed.

"It's not me...this time," Winn said surprised by the sudden takeover.

"And the enemy has come in the guise of superheroes," the video continued. "They say they come in peace to protect us from ourselves but how long will it be before these gods decide to rule instead of serve."

The video then showed footage of Kara at the UN demanding world capitulation. Everyone at the DEO gave Kara a dirty look. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad," Kara excused herself.

"We are the antidote to their poison. We are the scientists that will show them what humans are capable of. Those who have sided with the invaders will not be spared. You cannot stop us. We are everywhere. We are Cadmus," the video concluded.

"Well...how about that?" Kara smiled amused.

"This is some serious shit," Alex said worriedly.

"Is it though?" Kara wondered.

"An organization like this could influence a close election and decide government policy for years to come," Alex said concerned.

"Like that would ever happen," Kara scoffed.

"She's right. We need to take this seriously," Superman agreed.

"Alright, everyone update their life insurance policy," Hank ordered his men.

"Oh my God," Winn said freaked out.

"Cadmus has my father. They turned John Corben into a cyborg," Alex told Superman.

"Maybe your father is a cyborg now," Kara said insensitively.

"Kara, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex asked her.

"Metallo is no longer flesh and blood. He's made of a metal alloy that even I can't punch through. I'll analyze it at the Fortress of Solitude," Superman said.

"Yeah, about that," Kara winced. "It's a bit of a mess, and I lost the key. So, the door has been open this entire time," Kara said awkwardly.

"I don't blame you, Kara. I blame Jimmy," Superman said annoyed.

"Winn, get out Astra's and Non's anti-Kryptonite suits," Hank ordered.

"It's not going to work for me. I'm at least several sizes thinner than Astra," Kara said proudly.

"Especially in the chest," Hank agreed.

"Oh...you're a dead Martian," Kara glared.

"I'm going with Superman. Alex, you're in charge," Hank said leaving with Superman.

* * *

Kara casually strolled into the reporter's office. "Am I late to the editorial meeting? That's too bad," Kara smirked.

"You did. If I don't get a copy of Cadmus in five seconds, I'm going to...," Snapper threatened a reporter. "You live another day," he said as he was suddenly given a copy.

"So, where's my chair?" Kara wondered as the office was a flurry of people running around.

"You don't get a chair," Snapper said unconcernedly.

"Well, that's going to be an issue," Kara said darkly.

"You don't get a chair, because you don't work here," Snapper said rudely.

"That's not really your call," Kara said amused.

"I don't care what Cat says. My office, my hires," Snapper told her.

"I don't know how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal. I was Cat Grant's assistant," Kara said to him.

"You didn't earn it. You don't just become a reporter. This isn't a Facebook status update. You become a reporter by going to journalism school or walking the beat. Either way, jornos live to tell their stories, to get to the truth, to get their hands dirty," he said.

"Do you listen to yourself? We're Catco magazine. Not the New York Times or some shit," Kara said thoroughly amused.

"Get your entitled ass out of my office," Snapper ordered. "Before I channel my last divorce and break you emotionally."

"Tall order because no one gives a shit less than me," Kara stared him down.

"Then why are you even here?" he asked.

"For funsies," Kara said brightly. "You're going to learn really quickly...not to fuck with me."

* * *

Kara took her sweet time to Cat's office. "Why are you here?" Cat asked.

"Snapper Carr isn't acknowledging your hire. Is it okay if I stay in limbo and still get paid?" Kara asked.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cat asked impatiently.

"How about fire his ass. This is insubordination," Kara said.

"You want me to instruct your new boss to be nice to you because you don't know how to stand up for yourself?" Cat asked.

"Is this some kind of moral lesson, because I honestly don't care about this job. I'm only here to get Snapper Car fired," Kara said truthfully.

"Well, no, Kara. I also don't give a shit about your situation. How's that for fair play," Cat said. "You are smart, talented, and astonishing. How many times must I tell you this?"

"Until I know you're not joking," Kara smirked.

"You need to go back there and tell him you deserve this job," Cat told her.

"But I don't. I have no experience at all in journalism. You're the one that assigned me to it in the first place. I was happy to go to marketing and lie convincingly to clients," Kara pointed out.

"I'm not going to be around much longer. Once that happens, your leverage with this company will be gone," Cat warned.

"Say what? Are you dying?" Kara asked slightly upset.

"No, I'm not dying," Cat said annoyed. "I'm taking a leave of absence. I've already conquered media. I intend to conquer other things."

"What things?" Kara wondered.

"You are going to adapt to a whole lot of changes around here," Cat said.

"But I don't like things that are different," Kara pouted.

"I know you don't and there's no guarantee you can bribe the next CEO of this company. So, you might actually have to work for once," Cat warned.

"You want me...to push hard against Snapper Carr...so I can have him make me work," Kara wondered.

"You need to show your worth to him before I am gone. I'm going to be Clinton's press secretary come January," Cat revealed.

"Wow, so you want to lie to the American people directly and get a massive pay cut," Kara mocked.

"It's government service. A strong woman needs another to speak for her," Cat said impressed with herself.

"What if she doesn't win?" Kara asked.

"Have you seen the polls? She's going to win in a landslide. It won't even be close," Cat scoffed.

"But what if?" Kara pressed.

"I guess I'll be sticking around here then," Cat rolled her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, Kara. Not even you with all your strength and power can prevent Clinton from winning," Cat said smugly. "Now, go back to that son-of-a-bitch, Snapper Carr, and tell him what's up."

* * *

**Gotham**

Kara went across the bay and came to her favorite Italian restaurant and sat down at a large table of notorious gangsters. "Who's the broad?" Moroni asked.

Kara's eyes glowed for a second. "That's Supergirl, you moron," Falcone smirked not intimidated in the slightest.

"No disrespect, ma'am," Moroni changed his tune.

"I know the glasses can be hard to see through," Kara mocked.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Falcone asked.

"I know you still have strings with the FBI Director. I need you to reopen the Clinton email case," Kara said.

"Why not ask him yourself. Maybe threaten to toss him off a roof or something?" Falcone asked.

"That's too obvious and you know it," Kara said obviously.

"Why do you want Clinton to lose?" Moroni asked.

"If Clinton wins my boss will become her press secretary. I need my boss where she is. My job depends on it," Kara said.

"Trump doesn't have a prayer even if the email case were reopened," Moroni scoffed.

"Maybe, he could," Falcone considered thoughtfully. "What are you offering?"

"I know you don't like Owls. I have no doubt they're part of Cadmus. I'll kill them all for you. No prisoners," Kara offered.

"Finally, a genuine superhero. All the Bat does is capture them, kick their ass, and let them escape," Falcone said annoyed.

"You know my track record," Kara smirked.

"We appreciate you coming down here like this. You came to us first. That's respect right there. We'll get the FBI to reopen the case. The next four years are going to be interesting," Falcone smiled.

"You staying for dinner?" Moroni asked.

"Of course," Kara said grabbing a breadstick.

"Get the lady some spaghetti!" Moroni shouted to the waiter.

"You like wine?" Falcone asked.

"Do I?" Kara grinned.

"The boys are wondering if you can go toe-to-toe with Brasi," Moroni smiled.

Kara looked over the large enforcer. "Absolutely."

* * *

Kara stumbled her way into her apartment the next morning only to find Alex looking disappointed. "Where did you go?" Alex asked.

"Across the bay," Kara said vaguely.

"That's Gotham. No one goes to Gotham," Alex said seriously.

"I'm not worried about no Bat," Kara said flopping on the couch.

"What's the occasion?" Alex asked.

"Cat is leaving. I'm royally fucked," Kara said sadly.

"I'll get you some ice cream," Alex said treating Kara like a child.

"I've been thinking to move to Australia. Just forget everything here in Metropolis," Kara said.

"Really?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Metropolis would be a lot safer without me being a target for Cadmus. Hank wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable that I know he has a mineral that can kill me. You could do your job at the DEO without worrying about me," Kara pointed out.

"What about us taking care of each other? I spent my entire childhood making sure that nobody found out," Alex said.

"That would explain all the missing person reports," Kara said dryly.

"I gave up my medical career to join the DEO for you," Alex continued.

"As I recall, Hank recruited you from jail," Kara reminded her.

"My whole life has been about protecting you. It's cost me my father," Alex said pissed off.

"Okay, I'm just fucking with you," Kara smiled and then took out her phone. "Sup?"

"We ID'd the material Cadmus used to create Metallo's endoskeleton. It's Promethium," Superman said.

"Promethium?" Kara wondered. "That sounds like bullshit."

"We found Metallo. I'm going after him," Superman said.

"Yeah, you have fun with that," Kara said and hung up.

"Kara?" Superman wondered.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, finally got her ass down to where Metallo was busy killing Superman. She struck him with a kick that threw him into his truck demolishing it. Superman was near dead and totally dazed. "Should have waited for the suits to come out," Kara said to him.

"You're next, Supergirl," Metallo said quickly recovering from the kick.

"Give me your best shot," Kara said confidently.

Metallo used his computer interface to power up to maximum. His artificial skin, aside from his face, burned away revealing metal endoskeleton. The joints glowed yellow hot as he charged up. His shoulder blades then opened revealing small rocket engines. The rockets fired up giving Metallo super speed. Metallo sped towards Kara with a leaping kick. Kara avoided the kick just in time. Metallo then leaped up and sweep kicked at her which she also narrowly avoided. Going up into the air, Metallo brought his right leg down on her. Kara moved out of the way just in time as Metallo created a crater in the ground from the force of the kick.

Metallo then pointed his robot right arm at Kara and fired an energy blast at her. The energy blast barely missed Kara and instead destroyed a nearby highway ramp sending a number of cars crashing down.

"That was close. You almost burnt my skirt," Kara teased.

Metallo tensed up as he powered up even more and then matched Kara's speed. The two punched at each other across the industrial zone creating craters in the ground. Kara continued to playfully block or dodge all of Metallo's attacks. Finally, Metallo got in front of her and unlocked a dozen energy cannons on each arm.

"Holy shit, dude," Kara realized.

Metallo fired everything he had at her in a powerful explosive blast. Kara emerged from the roaring flames unharmed not bothering to even dodge it. "Fuck this, Kryptonite it is," Metallo said as Kara got closer to him.

Kara pointed at Metallo and paralyzed him with a white beam. Kara then casually walked behind Metallo while keeping her distance. "Shooting in only one direction would appear to be a serious design flaw," Kara critiqued.

Metallo struggled against the hold he was in. "Fuck!" he cried out in frustration.

Kara calmly approached Metallo's back. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your Cadmus friends about me."

"Do your worse," Metallo spat.

Kara elbowed Metallo's back hard bending him over and then punted him several miles away high into the air. Kara then took her time going over to the injured Superman.

* * *

Winn actively worked on armor to protect the two Kryptonians from the effects of Kryptonite. "Screwdriver," Winn requested.

"Say, please," Alex said practically stabbing his hand with it.

"Ow," Winn said lamely as he took the screwdriver. "These hands are really soft and sensitive."

"I was just thinking. Here we are, once again doing everything we can to help Kara. To keep her safe," Alex said frustrated.

"You say that like its a bad thing," Winn noted.

"You know the last time I was on a date?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"The day you got your DUI?" Winn recalled.

"Two years. You date more often than I do," Alex said.

"Wow, that is really sad," Winn remarked. "You ever lived in a foster home? There's where I went once my father was sent to prison. So, quit your bitching."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to bust Cadmus myself," Alex said determinedly.

"That sounds like an awful idea," Winn said as she left.

* * *

Kara dumped Superman at the DEO and casually walked over to Winn. "Hey, where's Alex?" Kara asked curiously.

"She's found out who was the mole. She's using him to trap Cadmus with a Kryptonite supply at some warehouse," Winn said.

"All by herself? So, she wants the glory all to herself. She'll end this war before it begins," Kara said disappointedly.

"You say that like its a bad thing," Winn said confused.

"Where is she?" Kara demanded.

* * *

Alex confronted the mole, Agent McGill, carting off Kryptonite to Cadmus. "I can explain," he said in a thick Indian accent.

"Oh really? Why did you do it?" Alex asked.

"I got tired of all the ' _come again_ ' jokes. It's not that funny," McGill said pissed off.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about Cadmus," Alex demanded.

McGill reached for his gun and was shot in the heart. Alex was kicked from behind and fell to the floor. "Agent Alex Danvers of the DEO. Nice to meet you," Lillian Luthor said with two henchmen. "I'll tell your father you said hello."

"Where's my father? Did you turn him into a cyborg?" Alex asked.

"That's an excellent idea," Lillian said.

"Damn it," Alex kicked herself.

"Join us and you can see him again," Lillian offered.

"I will never join you," Alex said getting up.

"You know what I see, an abused child. A brainwashed little girl who wants her place in the sun but always overshadowed by more powerful beings, forever a side-kick. You have sacrificed your career, your social life, your father, and have become a slave to Hank Henshaw. All the while, your sister has non-stop fun and whores around," Lillian said.

"What if aliens had never come, Alex? You would still be with your father, still an only child, still mommy's favorite. You would have been a doctor curing diseases without borders or some shit. We wouldn't have to exist," Lillian continued.

"I killed Astra. I helped Supergirl kill hundreds of aliens. Who's the real alien killer?" Alex said.

"I'm impressed...but despite your skills, you can never kill Supergirl as you are. She has the power to burn the entire world," Lillian said.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. I'm going to get my father back and then I'm coming for you," Alex threatened.

"Well, that settles that," Lillian said disappointedly. She motioned for her two henchmen to take care of Alex while she herself left without seeing the final result.

Alex battled the two henchmen with her combat skills. The two henchmen discovered they had guns and started shooting at Alex. She managed to get her own gun from the floor and shot one of the henchmen injuring him. The other henchman went for a killer shot when Kara intervened stopping the bullet with her hand.

Kara backhanded the henchman snapping his neck. She then watched Alex as she battled the last henchman with martial arts training. Kara nodded impressed as the two kicked and punched at each other. Alex finally subdued the henchman knocking him out.

"Nice," Kara smiled clapping.

"You could have helped me," Alex said annoyed.

"I didn't want to take away from your glory," Kara mocked.

"Did you see an old woman leave? She has to be the one in charge of Cadmus," Alex said urgently.

"Err...I wasn't looking," Kara admitted.

"Damn it," Alex said disappointedly.

"Perhaps if you had told the DEO ahead of time and had a perimeter, we could have ended this so-called war," Kara smirked.

"Hank would never have approved," Alex excused.

"I recommend discussing your suicidal missions with me beforehand," Kara said snidely.

"I wanted a victory for myself, just once," Alex said frustrated.

"You killed Astra. That's pretty badass right there," Kara noted.

"I will always be second to you," Alex said bitterly.

"Superpowers and kill counts aren't everything. Batman is a legend, and he's just a man with gadgets. People love him because they can relate to his humanity, his personal struggles, his suffering, and his victories. The more human you are, the more people will remember and love you for it," Kara said.

"Let's get back. I have an idea," Alex said.

* * *

Winn displayed two electronic shields. "It's a bit of a rush job, but they should keep you alive," Winn said back at the DEO. "What do you think?"

"Nice job, Winn," Hank complimented, a rare event indeed.

"I love it," Superman said pleased.

Winn got teary-eyed. "This is the greatest day of my life."

"You're fucking high if you think I'm wearing that piece of plastic. What am I? Some kind of power ranger?" Kara disagreed.

"Kara, Winn worked hard on this. The least you can do is use it," Superman lectured.

"I have a plan to defeat the two Metallos," Alex began.

"There are two of them?" Kara wondered.

"Yeah, while you were playing with Corben, a second Metallo massacred a bunch of people at Krypton park," Hank said.

"Oh, my bad," Kara said sheepishly.

"It's not your fault, Kara. I was down for the count too," Superman said consoling her.

"Don't do that. She's a bad girl and needs to know it," Hank said to Superman.

Kara stuck out her tongue at Hank. "As I was saying, Cadmus won't be expecting the two of you to have backup. So, we place you in two different locations and wait for the Metallos to arrive," Alex said.

"What if they don't come? I'm not standing around for hours," Kara objected.

"I like it. Who will be my backup?" Superman asked.

"That will be me," Hank said. "Alex, you will be with Kara with the mech suit."

"Agreed, the teams are balanced," Alex said.

"I wouldn't call them balanced," Kara said arrogantly.

"Two against one are better odds," Superman said enthused.

* * *

Superman went to Krypton park and started working on cleaning up the mess. Almost immediately, Asian Metallo attacked him. Asian Metallo unleashed his Kryptonite beam on Superman, but it was blocked by Winn's shield. "I'm liking this," Superman said pleased and went for the attack. The two battled across the park with Asian Metallo able to hold his own against Superman. Eventually, a strike to the shield disabled it. J'onn then intervened and it suddenly became a one vs two battle.

Meanwhile, Kara and Alex were sitting in a government van in a parking lot. "So, is he supposed to come to us?" Kara wondered.

"Oh shit!" Alex shouted as Metallo punched through the window and threw Kara out. Metallo then blasted Kara off the parking lot ledge to the ground level with his Kryptonite emitter.

Alex leaped into action with her mech suit and fought Metallo evenly. Kara watched passively as the two fought inside the parking lot. The two punched holes in pillars and bashed out car windows. Alex let out some pent up aggression as Kara stood a good distance away.

Eventually, Metallo overcame Alex punching her with combinations and brutal kicks. "I don't feel any of your hits. I am no longer flesh and blood," Metallo said to her. "Not even Superman can break my body."

Alex then got out of the way as Kara came in faster than a bullet and punched through Metallo's back blasting the Kryptonite out of his chest. Depowered, Metallo collapsed on the ground.

"The thing about Kryptonite is that it takes a moment to weaken us. Not much good against lightning-fast attacks and as for your bullshit metal, there's nothing I can't punch through. So, try again. Make my day," Kara said to Cadmus through Metallo's eyes.

"Thanks," Alex panted. "That was fun," she smiled.

"I know, right," Kara said pulling her to her feet.

* * *

At the same time, Asian Metallo was kicking ass and taking two names in Krypton Park. Kara landed nearby and watched as Superman and J'onn were getting their asses handed to them. Superman's shield had already been ripped off. Kara finally intervened breathing a super-cold fog that was colder than liquid nitrogen. Superman and J'onn flew off as the mist swarmed around them. Asian Metallo continued to walk towards Kara but started to slow down. His ankles suddenly broke down and then his lower knees sending Asian Metallo to the ground. To steady himself, he used his right arm to keep from falling down. He soon realized his arm was stuck to the ground and then it broke off.

Asian Metallo gave a silent scream as he saw his broken arm. "Mercy," Asian Metallo chocked out.

"I'm afraid my condition has left me cold to your pleas of mercy," Kara smirked as Asian Metallo tried to keep himself powered. Frozen solid, he couldn't turn his body to aim at Kara who was intentionally walking to his side.

"Clever girl," Asian Metallo gasped as he realized what she was doing.

Kara then blasted Asian Metallo's head off with heat vision. The rest of his body fell to the ground and shattered.

"We could have questioned him," Hank said disappointed.

"I kept Corben alive. I hope you don't put him in a normal jail cell with minimum security," Kara said skeptically.

"You shouldn't kill unless you have to," Superman lectured.

"Let's agree to disagree," Kara smiled condescendingly.

* * *

Kara came into the Catco office and found James with a box filled with stuff. "Err...Cat didn't fire you, did she?" Kara asked concerned.

"No, I'm the new Cat. I'm running this place, bitch. I'm the boss," James said.

"Sweet. Are you going to start being a hardass now?" Kara asked fearfully.

"Fuck no. Party central every day," James assured her.

"How will any of us get any work done?" Kara wondered.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck," James said super chill.

"Can you fire Snapper Carr for me. He's being an asshole," Kara asked.

"Here's the thing about firing people. Once you fire them, you can't boss them around. But...if you threaten to fire them, you can make them do anything. I'll talk to him," James said.

* * *

Kara then strolled into the reporter's office. "I'm working here whether you like it or not. I want access to all of your files and networks."

"You can go fuck yourself, ponytail," he replied back.

"My black lover boyfriend is now acting CEO. So, if you don't want your ass fired, you're going to give me exactly what I want," Kara said.

"I'll resign," he threatened.

"I don't give a shit," Kara said honestly.

"The whole department will collapse without me," Snapper said.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Kara asked.

"Fine, come back tomorrow at eight, sharp. Maybe, I can teach you something," Snapper allowed.

"I come in whenever I want to, alright. I'm also going to need a chair," Kara demanded.

"Fuck my life," Snapper shook his head in defeat.

"Thank you for your cooperation...boss," Kara mocked and then left.

* * *

Hank, Alex, Winn, Kara, and Superman looked over several large containers of Kryptonite covered in lead. "I'm keeping it," Hank grinned.

"I am very disappointed in you, Hank," Superman shook his head.

"Yeah, kiss my ass. I'm going to weaponize the fuck out of all this," Hank said enthusiastically.

"Hopefully better than Cadmus," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This is why you brought me here? To throw this in my face?" Superman asked unimpressed.

"The look on your face right now is priceless," Hank laughed insanely.

"Okay, I have assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Superman said storming off.

"He'll be back," Kara smirked.


	25. Scorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El escapes and is suspected of attempting to assasinate the president.

Kara watched as Mon-El slept, day-dreaming about what could be when Mon suddenly woke up. "Finally," Kara said relieved.

Mon grabbed her by the throat choking her out. "Harder," Kara gasped.

Mon gave her an odd look and then threw her across the room shattering the glass window. Mon then took off, completely shirtless. Disoriented and confused, Mon started kicking the shit out of DEO guards using super-speed and strength.

Alex immediately came out with a bazooka that she apparently had in her office. "Freeze," she shouted at him.

Mon disagreed and fled the DEO jumping off the ledge. He survived the fall down to the street level and began running at top speed. "Well...shit," Alex realized.

* * *

Hank came over to Alex and Kara for their report. "What the fuck was that?" he asked pissed off.

"He woke up and the first thing he did was kick ass. I have to admire him for that," Kara said impressed.

"He escaped into the city. We have no idea where he is," Alex admitted.

"So, we have a rogue Kryptonian on the loose. Do you have any idea how fucked we are?" Hank asked them.

"Any more so than usual?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the president is due to arrive here. He's going to be touring the facility," Hank said.

"He wants to sign the Alien Amnesty Act at the DEO," Alex explained.

"I thought we didn't exist. Is that still a thing?" Kara asked.

"We're public now. It makes things more dangerous for us," Hank said seriously.

"Nice, I'm putting DEO on my resume now," Kara joked. "By the way, what is this Alien Amnesty Act? I feel it might affect me in some way."

"It allows aliens to come out of the shadows and become productive citizens," Alex told her.

"I thought all the aliens except me, my cousin, and you are in prison," Kara said confused.

"No, there are other non-threatening non-criminal aliens among us. Many of them are undocumented," Hank said. "Personally, I think its a terrible idea. Humans and aliens do not mix."

"What about us?" Kara asked.

"We only fit in, because we have secret identities and we can pass for human. A lot of aliens are ugly mother-fuckers," Hank said.

"Hank's right. I can count on only one hand the number of good aliens I have encountered with two fingers to spare," Alex chimed in.

Kara looked at her hand as she tried to figure out that calculation. "Well, I guess Obama doesn't think the same way as you two."

"He's on the way out. He wants to make a legacy for himself. The next president could reverse course in a few months' time," Hank said.

"I doubt Clinton would do that," Alex said.

"What if she doesn't win?" Kara wondered.

"Like that's going to happen," Alex scoffed.

"Anyway, you have to show up for when Obama arrives on the tarmac. Try not to be inappropriate," Alex said to Kara.

"Please, the last time I spoke with Obama he was chill as fuck," Kara smiled.

"That's in private. He's a different man in public," Alex warned.

"You will be representing this entire organization so don't fuck it up," Hank said to her.

* * *

James took center stage at the Catco editorial meeting. "Today will be remembered by history, the day the president secured the rights of all residents of America regardless of birth planet," James said.

"Boo, you're not funny," Snapper rolled his eyes.

"What did you say to me, you little shit!" James said enraged. "I want headlines now!"

"We're here to pitch headlines. This is a waste of my time," Snapper said bored.

"The headline is the most important part," James argued.

"It's the only thing I read," Kara chimed in.

"Exactly," James said.

"You write the article and then you make a headline for it," Snapper said obviously.

"No, I set the agenda and then you write whatever the fuck I want," James said authoritatively. "That's how Cat did it. That's how I'm doing it. Now, our first priority is getting an exclusive with the president. Everything else is shit," James said.

"That shit is our bread and butter," Snapper interrupted. He then started taking over the meeting directing various departments on what subjects to investigate and write about.

"As for the POTUS interview...," Snapper continued.

"Danvers is on that one," James said.

"Danvers is a rookie," Snapper pointed out. "Danvers, you have Lena Luthor. Her brother is known for his anti-alien sentiments. Let's see if she shares the same view."

"Oh joy," Kara said sarcastically.

Snapper then rallied the group out of the office leaving James and Kara behind. "So...that meeting went to shit," Kara remarked.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong. How did Cat control meetings so easily?" James wondered.

"Well, she never invited Snapper for one. This is like the first time, he's ever been up here," Kara pointed out.

"That's true. Maybe, I should keep that troll downstairs from now on," James considered.

"I'll do both the Lena Luthor and Obama interview," Kara told him.

"You actually going to do your job?" James asked stunned.

"For you, I would do anything," Kara said and then activated the shades on all the windows.

"When did you install this?" James wondered.

"This morning," Kara said and then passionately kissed him.

* * *

Kara landed near a crowd of onlookers creating a boom as she did. The whole crowd fell over from the impact. The Secret Service freaked out and took out their pistols. "It's cool, guys," Kara said to them.

After they had recovered, the band began playing _Hail to the Chief_ as President Obama exited Air Force One. The crowd cheered waving American flags. Just as Obama was about to walk down the tarmac, a powerful flame hit one of the Secret Service men sending him tumbling to the ground. The crowd immediately dispersed as a flame took out another Secret Service man. Kara took to the air and looked around for the source. She was suddenly hit and blasted into the traffic control tower.

"God damn!" Kara said as she got back to her feet.

Kara then noticed that another SS was taken out by flame. Kara immediately swooped in and blocked a fire blast from killing the president with her cape.

* * *

Alex arrived soon thereafter as part of the investigation into the attempted assassination. "So, where is the president now?" Alex asked Kara.

"Hell if I know," Kara shrugged.

"God damn it," Alex sighed and called Hank for answers.

"Obama was so cool. He thanked me and called me Supergirl," Kara gushed.

"That is your name," Alex pointed out.

"Why would anyone have voted for the other guy?" Kara wondered.

"Political campaigns are not so much about the candidate's personalities but their stances on the issues. Thank God you never registered to vote," Alex shook her head.

"Well, after this Amnesty Act goes through, I will," Kara grinned.

"No you won't," Alex knew better. "These burn marks are consistent with heat vision," Alex noted.

"Yeah, I was actually hit with one of those flame bombs. It's not heat vision," Kara rejected.

"So, our boy escapes and the first thing he does is tries to kill the president?" Alex wondered.

"It's kind of badass in a way," Kara said turned on.

"Winn's tracking his movements. In the meantime, let's gather what evidence we can find," Alex suggested.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing in my crime scene?" Alex raged at some Metropolis detectives.

"Anyone ever tell you that all you Feds sound the same," Maggie Sawyer said snidely. "It's like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico."

"Burn," Kara smiled amused.

"Who are you?" Alex demanded.

"Detective Maggie Sawyer, Metropolis Science Division," she introduced herself. "We handle all cases involving aliens and things that go bump in the night."

Alex took out her fake badge showing she was Secret Service. "This is a federal crime scene. You're contaminating my evidence."

"I'm contaminating it? Your lackey over there is bagging charred carpet and crispy limo into the same Ziploc," Maggie critiqued.

Alex turned to see Kara helping out. "Oh, God damn it," she muttered. "We have technology that makes that irrelevant," Alex bluffed.

"And you would have never induced that this was the work of an Inferian and not Kryptonian," Maggie shot back.

"Thank you. We'll take it from here," Alex said losing patience.

"The airport is within my jurisdiction," Maggie insisted.

"Your jurisdiction ends where I say it ends," Alex told her off.

"See you around, Danvers," Maggie walked off reluctantly.

"That was a pretty funny pissing contest there, but Predator 2 did it better," Kara grinned.

"You made me look stupid in front of her," Alex said pissed off.

"Who gives a shit? Not like you're going to see her again," Kara shrugged.

* * *

Hank gave President Obama a tour of the DEO facility. As the two talked, Kara and Alex followed behind. The rest of the DEO stood at attention in line formations as they walked around. "Welcome to the DEO, Mr. President," Hank said respectfully.

"I'm a little surprised you keep up a human appearance now that your Martian identity is known to the world," Obama mused.

"I find looking human makes people more comfortable," Hank replied.

"You do look like one fierce mother-fucker," Obama complimented. "Hopefully, my alien amnesty act will make other peaceful aliens more willing to come out."

"I know the DEO's mission is to hunt and kill renegade aliens but that mission is going to have to adapt. You disagree, Director?" Obama asked.

"Give me more funding and I'll agree to anything," Hank smiled.

Obama chuckled at that. "Fuck you, Hank. Come on, tell me the real deal."

"There are aliens out there, killers who wouldn't understand the concept of the very rights you're giving them. Evil creatures that would take advantage of your goodwill," Hank argued.

"Maybe, if they're out in the open, they'll be easier to take out," Obama suggested.

"But with more collateral damage," Hank warned.

"We must have hope. You know I'm all about that hope and change," Obama smiled. "I'm basically Abe Lincoln for the gays. This time, it's aliens."

"How can you ensure that the next president will follow through on this vision of yours. You're on the way out," Hank said softly.

"I've already talked with Hillary. She's totally on-board," Obama assured him.

"What if she loses?" Hank asked.

"Like that's going to happen," Obama chuckled. Obama then turned to Kara. "What up, my girl?" Obama said giving Kara a secret handshake.

"Saving your life for starters," Kara smirked.

"You'll be sure to kill the asshole that tried to kill me," Obama requested.

"You didn't even have to ask," Kara answered.

"Can I smoke in here?" Obama asked Hank taking out a cigarette.

"Err...sure," Hank relented.

"Take me to see the cool shit. I want to see some alien corpses," Obama said as he smoked a cigarette.

"I'm going to interview Lena Luthor," Kara told Alex as she took off.

* * *

Kara came to Lena Luthor's office. "It's good to see you again, Ms. Danvers," Lena said politely shaking Kara's hand. "You must be here because my brother is the most notorious alien-hater. You want to know what I think of the president's executive order."

"That's right," Kara said not bothering to get out a notepad.

"Let me show you something. This device can detect whether someone is an alien. I've used it for all of my staff. It's not market-ready, yet. We're still developing the prototype but our aim is to put these in every store in America," Lena said.

"Wicked. How does it work?" Kara asked curiously.

"It's just a simple skin test," Lena said and demonstrated how it worked by pressing her thumb on it. "Try it."

"Yeah, sure," Kara said holding the device. Kara pressed her thumb down hard enough to slightly break it. "What's wrong?" Kara asked with mock surprise.

Lena looked over the device and couldn't tell what was wrong with it. "Well, it is a prototype after all," Lena rolled her eyes disappointed.

"Call me crazy but shouldn't the police have this device first," Kara suggested.

"Oh, they will. A number of police departments including the MPD have already ordered them," Lena agreed.

"This is really cool. It's kind of what the military uses to identify terrorists in the Middle East," Kara remarked.

"Exactly. I'm surprised how understanding you are," Lena smiled.

"Well, I have to ask some lame-ass questions to satisfy my editor," Kara admitted.

"Like?" Lena asked curiously.

"Don't you think this device could be used to persecute peaceful aliens. I mean, what if this device was used to figure out if a kid was gay?" Kara asked.

"Gays can't shape-shift, regenerate limbs, and fly," Lena mocked.

"The Religious Right would say otherwise," Kara smirked.

"We need to know who these aliens are and what they can do," Lena said quoting X-Men. "Also, this device is going to give me a shit-load of money by paranoid citizens.

* * *

Kara eventually entered the journalism office. "I read your article," Snapper said with the paper in hand.

"Some scoop, huh?" Kara said confidently.

"It reads like NPR, factually correct, balanced, and completely boring," Snapper critiqued.

"But everything I said was true," Kara objected.

"No one gives a shit about unbiased facts. People want to hear and read what they've already decided in their minds. There's no business in the center. Look at CNN for crying out loud. Every newspaper and magazine has to cover a corner of the market by being either extreme right or extreme left. In this case, we're on the left side because our readers are almost all liberals," Snapper explained.

"Is that why you're such an asshole because you have to print articles that you oppose in order to advance your career in this town," Kara asked sympathetically.

"Rewrite it. Lena Luthor is just like her brother, a xenophobic racist that aims to persecute aliens and drive them back into the closet." Snapper ordered.

"No problem, boss," Kara replied leaving the office.

Snapper sat at his desk and gave a miserable sigh as if he had cursed himself. Kara rejoined James in the halls. "I miss Cat Grant already," Kara said frustrated.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" James smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kara backtracked.

"Don't ever apologize, Kara. When you shit-talk, I'll just shit-talk back at you. It keeps things simple." James told her.

"What if I really hurt you?" Kara wondered.

"Then, you've won," James said simply.

* * *

After work, Kara, dressed as Supergirl, came upon a dark alley and found a metal door. She knocked on the door and a slit opened up. "I'm looking for Mon," Kara said.

"Never heard of him," the guy on the other side said.

"You see, he set me free," Kara smiled.

"Fine, whatever, now piss off," the guy said.

"Wrong answer," Kara said and punched the door off its hinges.

Kara walked past the poor guy guarding the door. "I know a guy that can fix your door," she said and threw a business card on his chest.

Kara strolled into the alien bar and found Alex and Maggie inside with two dozen humanoid aliens. "What the fuck is this?" she wondered of them.

The patrons stared at Kara in terror. "We don't want any trouble," the bartender said to her.

"You can start by kneeling," Kara said amused. All of the aliens got on their knees and trembled in fear. Alex sighed embarrassed. Maggie came over to Kara with a pissed-off expression.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? This is a sanctuary," Maggie said outraged.

"No place on this planet is safe from me," Kara corrected.

"The DEO isn't the only one with Kryptonite, bitch," Maggie said aggressively.

"Yeah, but you don't have any on you right now. I guess that means you're fucked," Kara grinned at her. Walking around the kneeling crowd, Kara scanned each of them for weapons. Satisfied, she addressed them all.

"I'm looking for a man that has powers similar to my own. He goes by the name Mon-El. He's white with short brown hair. He was last seen without his shirt on," Kara said.

"I might have seen him," a big male alien said.

"Rise," Kara said to him.

"He was asking about space vectors, star coordinates, and deep space transmissions," he said getting to his feet.

"Well, at least he's still in the city," Kara figured. "He'll probably try to break into STAR lab." Kara then turned to the crowd. "On your feet, losers."

The crowd slowly got up and went back to their drinks and conversations. "How did you find me?" Alex hissed.

"Hank has a tracker on all of us," Kara said obviously. Kara then turned to Maggie. "This whole planet is my jurisdiction. The MPD best remember that."

"Do you have any idea how much Intel I've gathered by keeping this place a safe zone? You've fucked it all up," Maggie said pissed off.

"Information you didn't bother to share with the Feds when the planet was under attack. You can go fuck yourself," Kara told her.

"Look, bitch, I knew the attacker was an Infierno. I led Alex here to the place where we found out about your lost alien. You let three Secret Service members die," Maggie said fiercely.

"I like her. She has spunk," Kara said to Alex and then walked out.

Kara bumped into a red-headed woman as she was about to leave. "Look where you're going," Kara said irritably.

"What are you going to do about it?" the red-headed woman asked.

"This," Kara said and then punched the woman hard enough that she was blasted out of the bar and through several buildings before she was tossed into the bay.

Maggie and Alex gave Kara a stunned expression. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara laughed as she exited the bar.

* * *

On her way back to the DEO, Alex called up Winn. "I need you to scan for any deep space transmissions."

"On it," Winn said as he looked for one. "Found one at Mt. Pride Observatory," Winn determined.

"Where did he send it to?" Alex asked.

"According to these star charts, he sent it to nowhere," Winn said curiously.

Alex came into the DEO and suited up. Her squad put on their gear to recover Mon at the observatory. Kara casually watched them as she sat at her computer writing her article. "You going without me?" Kara asked Alex.

"Let's do this...together," Alex said to her.

* * *

At Mt. Pride Observatory, Mon paced as an unfortunate Asian scientist was at the computer. "Have they transmitted back?" Mon asked impatiently.

"Dude, even at light speed it would take thousands of years," Asian scientist said.

"Don't you have a sub-space transponder?" Mon asked.

"No," Asian scientist said lamely.

Kara suddenly blasted through the ceiling and put Mon in a headlock. He immediately threw her off and then gave her a good kick across the floor. Kara quickly got back up and the two fought evenly destroying all of the sensitive equipment in the lab. Kara smiled as she was having fun fighting Mon. Even Mon couldn't help but smile.

Alex and her squad entered the building and watched as the two fought. Their punches and kicks were so fast that Alex could barely see their moves. The two of them hit at the fists, head-butted each other, and struggled for control. The floor cracked as the two matched each other in strength in a wrestling hold.

"You're strong but lack technique," Mon said to her.

"Strength is all I need," Kara told him.

Mon broke Kara's hold and rapidly punched her to the gut. Kara retaliated with a powerful punch to the face that sent Mon to the floor dazed.

* * *

Hank contemplated the information he was receiving. "So, our mystery alien still remains a mystery."

"He's definitely not Kryptonian," Kara said.

"So, what is he?" Alex wondered.

"I have an idea, but I have to talk to him to know for sure," Kara said leaving. Kara approached Mon's glass cell. "You have my compliments. You woke up, kicked ass on our guards, tried to assassinate the president, and then attempted to call an invasion fleet all within a few days," Kara said giving him mock applause.

"When my people know I am here, this planet will be conquered in my name," Mon threatened.

"Your deep space transmission went nowhere. Where are you from?" Kara asked.

"How is that possible? The coordinates were exact," Mon said confused.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"I'm Insane," Mon answered.

"Well...glad we cleared that up," Kara said amused.

"What?" Mon glared at her.

"All of my dreams have been dashed in one conversation," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"I know you Kryptonians well. You are pathetically weak on your own world but here under a yellow sun you're almost as strong as us," Mon said.

"You've only seen a fraction of my true power," Kara told him.

"It is power unearned. To achieve my level of power, I had to train my body to its limits, nearly die dozens of times, and endure the greatest pain. I earned my power level," Mon said to her.

"So sad to have trained so hard for so little," Kara insulted.

Mon glared at her and then punched through the glass shattering it. Kara pushed him back against the wall breaking his ribs and spine. "Do your worse. I grow stronger from every injury," Mon spat.

"You can't grow stronger if you're dead. Why did you try to assassinate the president?" Kara asked.

"What the fuck is a president?" Mon asked.

Kara gave Mon a doubtful look. "Medic," Kara radioed and then left.

* * *

Kara waltzed into Sen. Paul's office in the capitol building in DC to clear up her confusion. She wore civilian clothes but didn't bother wearing her glasses. "What can I do for you...Miss Linda Lane," Sen. Paul said friendly.

"That's not my real name, and I'm not from your state," Kara said and then flashed her eyes.

"Well, I'll be," Sen. Paul said a little nervous.

"You are my guru, but I don't know what to do about this Alien Amnesty Act. How should I think about this, as an alien, as an American?" Kara begged him.

"First, you need to remove your own interests from the equation. Your own interests form a bias that will prevent you from seeing the common good. I always vote against increasing my pay even though it serves my interests," Sen. Paul told her.

"Got it," Kara agreed.

"Want a glass?" Sen. Paul offered taking out some Kentucky Whisky.

"Thank you," Kara said appreciatively as he poured them both a glass. "From the right, I hear that aliens are a threat to national security, that they commit crime, and that they challenge the American culture and spirit that we were founded upon. But on the left, I hear that we should tolerate refugees and those that are different from us, to not persecute them, and to allow them the freedom to live their lives without fear," Kara said.

"The Libertarian viewpoint has always been to not give a shit," Sen. Paul said simply.

"About?" Kara wondered.

"Everything," Sen. Paul clarified. "We cannot curb civil liberties and spend trillions of dollars on defense to fight terrorism. Bad things happen every so often. That's life. A person is more likely to die of cancer, heart disease, or a car accident than an alien attack. Rights must be absolute. Alien powers are the same as gun rights. Yeah, occasionally a person is going to be killed but individuals must be afforded the right to protect themselves," Sen. Paul said.

"So the answer to alien attacks, terrorism, and gun violence is to not give a shit?" Kara questioned.

"Exactly right," Sen. Paul confirmed. "We don't need the DEO really. We just need people like you, good citizens, to take initiative to watch their own neighborhoods. When we rely on all of these police agencies, we become complacent and stop being on guard ourselves."

"So, we should allow these aliens to join American society no matter the security costs," Kara realized.

"Exactly so, without IDs, without preconditions," Sen. Paul agreed. "Now, should the government give them public assistance, free education, and free health care?" he quizzed.

"No," Kara said after a long pause.

"That's right because as I've said before, we don't give a shit," Sen. Paul smiled pleased with Kara.

"So, you agree with the president's executive order," Kara figured.

"Fuck no. That's a decision that should be made by congress. The president thinks he's a king," Sen. Paul objected.

"Do you ever wonder if your principles ever get in the way of you getting your way?" Kara asked.

"No, because, as I have said before, I don't give a shit," Sen. Paul replied.

"When will the world be made anew?" Kara asked him.

"Only the father knows that," Sen. Paul said pointing to a picture of his dad. "The only way to get to the father is through the son."

"You are so wise," Kara said kneeling and giving his ring a kiss.

"Now, go my child and have fun," Sen. Paul told her.

* * *

President Obama held a public signing ceremony out in the open with cameras everywhere. A number of cabinet officials and Hillary Clinton were present. The DEO, FBI, Secret Service, and MPD were everywhere, all wearing black sunglasses and earpieces. Kara was in the air scanning for any threats.

Obama made a speech about civil liberties and then signed the executive order. Suddenly, a flame blasted his podium destroying the executive order. Multiple flame bursts hit Secret Service agents. Kara flew in and shielded Obama from getting hit.

Scorch appeared with flames on her hands. Alex fired on her without effect. Scorch blasted Alex with fire. Alex scrambled to get into the fountain to put the flames off her jacket. Maggie then pulled out a pistol on Scorch only to have it blasted out of her hands. Scorch took hold of Maggie and disappeared in a wall of flames.

Kara casually walked towards Alex while still covered in flames. "You okay?" Kara asked.

"Put yourself out, show off," Alex said disdainfully.

"Hey, where's Maggie?" Kara wondered.

* * *

Hank came onto the scene and looked at the destruction. "So, it wasn't our mystery alien after all."

"This is all my fault and now Detective Sawyer is missing," Kara said reflectively.

"You can't blame yourself," Alex said to her.

"Don't do that. She's a bad girl and needs to know it," Hank repeated.

"You knew it was her at that bar. That's why you punched her," Alex realized.

"I figured it killed her," Kara shrugged.

"You almost got the president killed," Alex lectured.

"I didn't do anything. It was a red-haired lady that did it," Kara excused.

"We could have been looking for her instead of thinking it was Mon," Alex raged.

"I thought I killed her. Give me a break," Kara threw up her hands.

* * *

Alex entered the alien gay bar and found the same alien that knew about Mon. "I need information," Alex said putting a picture of Scorch on the bar.

"Piss off," he replied.

Kara grabbed a hold of him. "Tell me what I want to know or you and everyone here dies," Kara ordered.

"Why do you care so much?" the alien asked.

"I don't. I'm just having fun," Kara told him.

"I know where she is. She hangs out at the foundry," the female bartender volunteered.

"You saved all of their lives," Kara smirked at her.

* * *

Kara flew to the foundry and dropped in to see Scorch with Maggie. "Don't you see, this amnesty will reveal who we are and where we live. It's a trap."

"Maybe," Kara said unconcernedly.

"I don't plan to be in some science lab," Scorch said to her.

"The alternative is death," Kara told her.

"In every world, I have been, the locals lock away those that are different. There's a reason you have a secret identity, Supergirl. The humans cannot be trusted," Scorch said to her.

"I agree with every word you've said but you threatened Maggie, so I have to kill you," Kara said firing her heat vision into her chest.

Scorch stuck out her tongue in orgasmic bliss as she experienced a power-up. "Let's see how super you are," Scorch said blasting Maggie and Alex away from them.

Scorch then went on the offensive with flaming hands. Kara easily dodged her attacks and punched her away. Kara then blew frost breath on Scorch freezing her solid. Kara went for a finishing move when Scorch blasted the ice off her. Scorch blasted Kara with heat vision and then flared up a fiery aura. Kara used her super-speed to whirl around her cutting off her oxygen.

Scorch struggled to breathe and then lost her flames. Maggie smacked Scorch hard with a metal pipe knocking her out. Kara then picked up Scorch's limp body. "I'll take care of her for good," she promised.

"What do you mean? We take her to jail, right?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're new to this," Kara smirked.

"You can't be okay with this," Maggie said to Alex.

"There is no cell that can hold her. Not with that kind of heat," Alex said.

"Superman would never do this," Maggie protested.

"You're right, but I'm not Superman," Kara told her and then flew off until she reached space. The unconscious Scorch would never again be able to ignite her flame.

* * *

James held a meeting without Snapper. "Our headline is Supergirl defeats extremist alien, saving the day."

"If by defeat, you mean kill," Kara chuckled.

"What the hell is this? You rewrote my draft," Snapper accused.

"Yeah," James said nonchalantly.

"You can't just rewrite my piece," Snapper protested.

"I think I just did," James said obviously.

"I'll walk," Snapper threatened.

"Get walking," James replied.

"What do you want?" Snapper asked finally.

"This isn't a negotiation. I'm your boss, and you're my bitch," James told him.

Snapper gave him a stupefied expression and then walked out humiliated.

"Nice," Kara complimented.

"Are we going to be an unbiased fact-based magazine now?" Kara asked him.

"Let's not go too crazy," James replied.

* * *

Kara strolled up to Mon's new cell. He had almost healed from Kara's attacks. Kara opened the cell and entered having no fear of him. "You disappointed me, Mon. You weren't the assassin," Kara said.

"I don't live to please you," he shot back. "You going to apologize for your false accusation?"

"That's not really my thing," Kara told him. "My name is Kara Zor-El," she formaly introduced herself.

"My name is Mon-El, Prince Mon-El," he said arrogantly.

"Yeah, about that. I looked into your race and planet. As it happens, your planet has been completely destroyed," Kara said.

Mon gave her a stunned look. "My race, my kingdom."

"I know how you feel. My planet was also destroyed," Kara said sympathetically.

"Then...my only path in life is to subjugate humans," Mon said still in a state of shock.

"That's the spirit, but I'll kill you if you try," Kara said.

"I will train to surpass you. Until then, I will observe what you do," Mon said.

"We need to get you a better name for your race. The translation to English doesn't really work," Kara said.

"What's wrong with being Jin-Saiyan? We are a proud race," Mon said offended.

"Let's call you...Saiya-Jin, instead," Kara suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El of Adventures is an exaggerated caricature as usual but has also been completely rewritten resembling the attitudes, powers, and culture of the DBZ Saiyans. He is the personification of the East as Kara represents the West.


	26. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie investigate an alien fight club only to find Supergirl as the main event.

Prince Mon and his associate slaughtered scores of Kryptonians on one of their colony worlds. The planet's star was a red dwarf making the Kryptonians no stronger than humans on Earth. Using laser rifles, Mon and his associate mowed down men, women, and children in the city square.

The Kryptonian security forces fired everything they had at the invaders with artillery fire. The explosions ripped through the square toppling buildings. Mon and his associate grinned as they walked through the smoke unharmed. Collecting a ball of energy in their hands, they fired back completely destroying the Kryptonian military forces.

Mon grinned as he conquered another planet. "Why?" a Kryptonian woman asked him.

"It's either your world or mine," Mon said coldly.

"How many worlds must be destroyed before it's over?" the woman asked.

"I'll stop the slaughter once I become strong enough to defeat my master," Mon told her.

"We found your pods and destroyed them. You're stuck on this planet," the woman glared at him.

Mon's associate attempted to contact his pod and got nothing. "You will provide us a ship," Mon shouted at the woman as he grabbed her.

"You won't destroy another world," she said as she died.

Mon and his associate looked around for any kind of ship and found one Kryptonian pod in the hanger. After they had killed the Kryptonian pilots, Mon studied the pod. "There is only one left," his associate realized.

"So it would seem," Mon said as he punched through his associate's chest and out the other side.

After disposing of his partner, Mon opened the pod and activated the controls. The ship went on auto-pilot to Earth. Mon couldn't change the coordinates as he tried to figure out the controls. The pod rose from the planet and shot towards Earth through a wormhole.

* * *

**DEO**

Hank, Alex, Winn, and Kara watched as Mon lifted 750 pounds with ease. "This does not challenge me," he said unimpressed.

"Yeah, I've never had to train before, so I don't even know what you could lift," Kara said uncertainly.

"If you could increase the gravity in here, these weights would be satisfactory," Mon said.

"We don't have that kind of technology," Alex said flatly.

"Has there been any response from my home planet, Mon?" Mon asked impatiently.

"Wait, your planet is named after you or are you named after your planet?" Kara wondered.

"Yes," Mon answered.

"We don't have the technology to receive them in a timely manner even if they were still there," Alex said.

"This planet would be easily conquerable if not for your Kryptonian protector," Mon said insultingly.

"Thanks, I guess," Kara said flattered.

"I will leave this place and train in your deepest ocean or climb your tallest mountain," Mon said taking off.

"How about a game of soccer?" Kara substituted.

"Or PlayStation," Winn suggested.

"You people bore me," Mon said and attempted to leave.

"You can't leave until we know the full range of your powers and whether you're a threat to the Earth," Hank told him.

"Yeah, fuck that," Mon said about to punch through the door.

Kara sighed and used her super-speed to grab a hold of him and throw him down to the floor. She then cocked her arm and punched him hard enough to knock him out.

"Make sure he doesn't leave. I have to go out," Hank said to the group.

* * *

Maggie called up Alex on an alien-related homicide. "Want to see a dead body?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah," Alex said enthusiastically.

Alex got herself over to the crime scene and saw the Roswell-looking alien in the trunk of a car with bloody knuckles. Kara then dropped in interrupting them. "Oh, buzzkill," Maggie sighed.

"Do you know what this is?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Kara said upon seeing the body.

There was a long awkward pause. "Damn it, what is he?" Alex rephrased.

"He's Syvillian, a peaceful race that would never fight anyone," Kara said.

"He must have been forced to fight then," Maggie speculated.

"Forced is a really strong word," Kara said.

"Maybe he was the aggressor," Alex said.

"Bar brawl gone bad," Maggie said thoughtfully.

"Someone accidentally kills him, panics," Alex considered.

"Dumps the body," Maggie finished her sentence.

"Sounds like the two of you are making a lot of assumptions. You know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me. By the way, I'm a little insulted you two didn't even ask if I was the one that killed him," Kara smirked.

"If it was you, he would have a broken neck," Alex said obviously.

"Well...finally some respect," Kara allowed.

Alex looked over the body and found a horn. "It looks like the killer was alien too."

"So, nothing to see then," Kara said closing the case.

"With the Alien Amnesty Act, we have to treat every alien homicide as if it were human," Maggie told Kara.

Kara shook her head at that. "When the galaxy sends its people here, they're not sending their best. They're sending all of their problems here. They're bringing drugs, they're bringing crime, they're murderers and rapists, and some, I assume are good people."

"Wait...what?" Maggie thought she misheard. "You're an alien too."

"I'm an American citizen, not just a resident alien," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, only because my parents forged your records," Alex shot back.

"Wait, are you two sisters?" Maggie wondered.

"Shit," Alex realized.

"I know you're going to like this. I'm just going to have to like it a little more," Kara said glumly and gave Maggie a kiss on the lips.

Maggie looked dazed for a few moments wondering where she was and what was going on. "Why am I here?" she wondered.

"False alarm," Kara said as a DEO agent drove the car away with the alien body inside.

* * *

Snapper raged at Kara as she casually entered the office late. "You're supposed to be at the sanitation department getting figures on pelican deaths at the trash dump."

"Did you pull that assignment out of your ass, because I can't think of a bigger waste of my time," Kara replied.

"Alright, my sources tell me there is a string of alien-on-alien murders across the city. You want to investigate that?" Snapper asked.

"You know what? Off to sanitation I go," Kara said taking off.

Snapper shook his head. "That girl has no stomach for violence."

* * *

Mon easily broke through several concrete blocks on a table in front of Winn. "We're going to need a bigger block," Winn called out.

"These tests bore me. I can break or bend any physical object on this planet. There is no element on the periodic table that can withstand my strength," Mon said.

"And why is that? You don't get your power from the sun as Kara does," Winn wondered.

"Non-living things do not have what is called Ki, an energy field around an organic. You could fire your primitive weapons against me and it wouldn't destroy my armor, because the energy field is a few inches above the skin. For something to penetrate my actual body, it would have to get through the shield and then my armor," Mon explained.

"That's why Supergirl's uniform doesn't burn up in the atmosphere," Alex chimed in. "Did you find out about that horn?"

"Yes, the horn comes from a Brevakk and as it happens there is one registered Brevakk in Metropolis," Winn reported.

"The Brevakk are pathetic, easily conquered by my race," Mon interrupted them.

"What are you again?" Alex asked.

"I am Insane," Mon told her.

"Well, I have never heard of the Insane race before," Winn said trying not to laugh.

"The name of your species is equally ridiculous to me: Humm-ans," Mon said insultingly.

"Should we correct him or keep this thing going for a while?" Winn smiled.

"Do you have an address?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"I do, shall I get a strike team ready?" Winn asked hopefully.

"No, we've had enough DEO agents die under my watch. It's time for the MPD to do their part," Alex said calling up Maggie.

* * *

That night, Alex met up with Maggie on the streets. "Where's your men?" Alex wondered.

"Oh, I figured the two of us could take care of it," Maggie smiled.

"Okay," Alex said realizing this mission was already going horribly wrong.

The Brevakk came out and suddenly stopped as he saw the two cops. "I don't know you," he said nervously.

"Now you do," Maggie said flashing her badge.

The Brevakk immediately extended spikes from his arms and attacked them. Both women got their asses handed to them as Brevakk was stronger and more aggressive. Private security forces suddenly captured Spikes.

"Don't let them take me," Spikes yelled as he was thrown into a white van.

Alex went over to an injured Maggie on the pavement. "Well...shit."

* * *

Hank discussed the issue with Alex and Kara at the DEO. "Do we know who the men in the van were?" Hank asked.

"No, but they weren't low rent thugs. They were definitely combat trained. They mean business," Alex said.

"Or...you just suck," Kara said.

"Where were you when it happened? I gave you a call," Alex asked angrily.

"I was at sanitation getting statistics on pelican deaths. Do you have any idea how many pelicans die, because of six-pack rings? It's a lot," Kara said as she drank a Pepsi.

"We must be able to take care of these matters without Supergirl. You went into a situation without backup. Standard procedure is to always have at least a three-to-one advantage over the enemy," Hank said pissed off.

"You're grumpier than usual. Want to talk about it?" Kara asked.

Hank sighed and put his folder down on a table. "I am not the last green Martian. There is another. Her name is M'gann."

"It's a miracle, J'onn," Alex said delighted for him.

"Yeah, truly a miracle that another green Martian happens to be in Metropolis and happens to be the bartender of the bar we crashed a few days ago," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You knew she was a green Martian and didn't tell anyone?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry. I was more preoccupied with saving the president's life and killing an Inferion," Kara excused.

"I'm actually glad I found out myself," Hank allowed. "We talked but I think I made a mistake."

"Why? What happened?" Alex asked.

"I offered to merge with her in the Martian way," Hank admitted.

"Wow, swinging for the fences your first time at-bat. Nice," Kara smiled.

"It's not physical, Kara. It's a mental bond, a traditional way for Martians to communicate. It allows us to share dreams, emotions, memories," Hank said.

"Kind of like Vulcans?" Kara questioned.

"Fuck you, Kara, I'm trying to be serious," Hank said distraught.

"So am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that," Kara apologized.

"Imagine a world without ego, selfishness, lies," Hank said.

"The Internet would not be able to function," Kara said.

"It sounds beautiful, Hank," Alex said giving Kara a dirty look.

"She didn't seem to think so. The moment I talked about it, she left," Hank said depressed.

"Oh snap, you two are the last of your kind, and she rejected you. That must really burn," Kara laughed hysterically.

"It's...not that funny," Alex tried not to snicker.

"Fuck you, Alex. When was the last time you had a date? Oh, I remember, when you got a DUI and bailed you out of jail because your dad was gone," Hank tore into her.

"At least I had some dates. You've been on this planet for decades spooking Peruvians like a green goblin," Alex shot back.

Kara took a few steps back as they both threw shade at each other. Alex eventually left the room in tears. "Weak sauce," Kara smirked.

"I know, right," Hank smiled. "God, that felt good."

"Well, call me Taoi Cruz, because I'm going to break your heart into tiny little pieces," Kara said and closed the door.

* * *

Kara activated the Alura program to tell her the good news. "I got my first article published," Kara told her.

"I'm pleased for you, Kara," Alura said politely.

"This reporting job is a lot easier when you can fly, have super-speed, read minds, and force people to talk," Kara said.

"Always believe in yourself," Alura said.

"I really need to edit the cliches out of this program," Kara frowned.

Mon then entered the room and noticed the hologram. "What is this place?" Mon asked rudely.

"It's private," Kara shouted at him.

"I don't give a shit," Mon said leaning against the wall. "Who is the female?"

"This...is my mother. She has her thoughts and feelings," Kara said.

"She's dead, right?" Mon asked insensitively.

"Yes, yes she is," Kara said annoyed at him.

"I have yet to come to terms with my father's death. That's why I still call myself a prince," Mon said subdued.

"I weep for you," Kara said sarcastically.

"You are Insane, a race of bullies and hedonists, committed only to their own pleasure," Alura said.

"Bye, mom," Kara said shutting off the program.

"She isn't lying," Mon smirked.

"Sometimes, I wish I could talk to her about my day without being interrupted by someone," Kara said annoyed.

"For her age, she is a babe," Mon remarked.

"I know, right. Wait, what the fuck did you say?" Kara asked grabbing Mon by the throat and lifting him off his feet.

"Harder," Mon gasped as he struggled against her.

Kara dropped Mon. "No one has ever said that to me."

"Each time you hurt me, I only grow stronger," Mon said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara said and then used her super-speed to break both his legs in a few places dropping him. "I need a medic," Kara said through the intercom.

* * *

Later that night, Kara wore a brunette wig as she sat with Falcone and Moroni at a table. "Thank you for inviting me to this," Kara said appreciatively.

"Of course. It was the least we could do after you intentionally lost to Brasi. You allowed him to save face. That's respect right there," Moroni said pleased.

"Also, we expect you to make us a shit-load of money here," Falcone grinned.

"Anything for a friend," Kara smiled. Kara then noticed Alex and Maggie holding hands and wearing masks. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed as she saw them.

"Anything wrong?" Moroni asked.

"What's with the masks, anyway?" Kara asked deflecting.

"It's to hide our identities in case some snitch cop happens to be here. However, I and my friend Moroni don't give a fuck," Falcone explained.

"There are actually two snitch cops here, but one of them is protected," Kara told them.

"We understand," Falcone allowed.

"And the other one?" Moroni asked dangerously.

"Oh, she's fair game," Kara told him.

"I love this girl," Moroni laughed giving Kara a pat on the shoulder.

An Asian woman then took the stage. "They come from beyond the stars, across the vastness of space. And why? Do they come to invade? Do they come in peace? Who gives a fuck, am I right?" Veronica Sinclair began to the applause of the crowd.

"There are no rules to my cage, no laws tonight. Let's begin the matches," Veronica said fiercely.

"Really?" Alex wondered unimpressed.

"Miss Martian vs Spikes," Veronica introduced the combatants.

"Bet on the Martian," Kara told her mafia buddies.

M'gann fought as her Green Martian self against Spikes phasing as she was about to get hit. M'gann then smacked Spikes around with combination punches. Each time Spikes hit the cage, he was electrified.

"Somebody's going to be killed," Alex said concerned.

"Us if we don't get back up," Maggie said as an enforcer walked towards them.

"I'm already on it," Alex said sending out a radio transmission to Kara. When she received no response, Alex sighed. "Damn...it."

"Miss Martian wins!" Veronica declared as Spikes was thoroughly beaten.

"Oh, this doesn't seem too bad. No worse than the UFC," Alex said rethinking her position.

"Our next fighter is our night's challenger, the dancing destroyer, the queen of sting, the countess of monte fisto, the master of disaster, the girl of power, Karen Starr!" Veronica introduced.

The crowd cheered wildly as Kara took off her wig and tossed off her trench-coat to reveal an all-white leotard and red cape. "Is that?" Alex wondered as she saw Kara.

"And our champion, Draaaaaaaaga!" Veronica introduced a large alien male giant.

"I'm not afraid to hit a woman," Draga smiled.

"Neither am I," Kara smirked.

Draga cocked his arm and punched Kara hard to the forehead. The crowd hushed for a moment wondering what the impact would be. Kara gave Draga a look of disappointment and then punched a basketball-size hole in his gut. Blood and guts splattered on the cage and sizzled. The crowd stared stunned as Draga fell to the floor dead and then they cheered enthusiastically.

Kara gave a bow to the crowd. "That's her, isn't it?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Keep them coming," Kara said motioning for more.

"Miss Martian...Miss Martian," the crowd chanted.

"Well, the crowd has it. Miss Martian vs Power Girl!" Veronica agreed.

M'gann gave a nervous expression as she was forced into the cage again. Kara didn't even put her hands up as M'gann struck her multiple times at fast speed. M'gann phased through Kara and kicked her to the back without effect. Kara sighed and simply dodged all of M'gann's punches and kicks. Kara then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked as she was about to break her neck. "Call for your friends."

A shot suddenly rang out as Maggie revealed herself. "Police!" she shouted.

The crowd immediately dispersed. "Damn...it," Kara sighed annoyed. M'gann phased through Kara's hand and escaped down the hall.

"Go ahead and run. It makes the chase more interesting," Kara said darkly.

* * *

Kara smiled amused as Mon thrashed about as medical personnel tried to heal his injuries. "Cage fighting and gambling, huh?" Hank asked her.

"What I do on my own time is my business," Kara said.

"Not when your personal life interferes with DEO business and endangers a DEO agent," Hank lectured.

"You mean, Alex? She was on a date like you suggested," Kara shrugged.

"She's was with Detective Sawyer. Oh, I see what you're saying...nice diss," Hank approved.

"Glad I could amuse you," Kara said sarcastically.

"These cage matches exploit our kind," Hank argued.

"My kind? Who is my kind? I didn't see another Kryptonian in that cage. We are aliens to each other as much as I am aliens with humans," Kara corrected.

"No sense of alien solidarity?" Hank asked.

"We are all a minority of one, especially me," Kara said.

"Did you kill her at least?" Hank asked referring to M'gann.

Alex entered the clinic at the wrong moment. "Are you talking about Meg? You're taking her rejection a little too hard."

"Speaking of hard," Kara grinned as Mon got back to his feet and stumbled around.

"I can't believe you participate in deathmatches," Alex said outraged at Kara.

"It was only...a few times...okay, a few dozen times," Kara excused.

"You kill all of those aliens that are just trying to make a living," Alex accused.

"Everyone I killed was already someone who had killed someone else. None of them were innocent," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You can't decide to kill aliens whenever you want anymore. Not with the Alien Amnesty Act in effect," Alex said seriously.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Oh, you were serious? I better watch out for Detective Sawyer. Wouldn't want to be arrested."

"You leave her out of this," Alex said forcefully.

"Alex, I love you, but you're fucked up right now. You have a hero complex going into dangerous situations alone. You justify your recklessness by being with Maggie who is equally reckless. If you want money, I'll get it to you. If you want recognition, I'll put you in the spotlight. But don't lecture me until you unfuck yourself," Kara said to her.

"Damn," Hank shook his head.

Alex gave a stunned look and walked off.

* * *

Mon punched a punching machine completely destroying it. "This is pointless," Mon said annoyed.

"So, you don't have heat vision or frost breath, but you do have strength," Winn considered.

"Stronger than Kara?" Mon asked.

"Not even close," Winn shook his head.

"Are there people on this planet that are stronger than you but weaker than her?" Mon asked curiously.

"Yes, actually, the Justice League. They're an organization of over a hundred heroes of various talents and strengths. They keep the Earth safe when Kara decides to go on vacation," Winn said.

"Who is in this league?" Mon asked.

"Well, Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkman and Hawkgirl, Flash, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, and...," Winn listed off.

"You have a Green Lantern on this planet. Interesting," Mon grinned.

"You intend to fight them now," Winn guessed.

"I want to fight them now," Mon confirmed.

"That's a horrible idea," Winn said horrified.

* * *

Mon put on his armor, a vest that covered his torso and shoulders, gloves and boots, and proceeded to blast a hole in the side of the DEO building where he escaped. Mon flew off in search of a Justice League member to fight. He found Hal Jordan easily enough in a bar.

Mon easily drew attention to himself as he entered. "Give me a beverage," he demanded the bartender.

"You know, where I'm from, you say please," Hal said to him.

Mon noticed the green ring on his finger. "Excellent," Mon said as he immediately attacked him. Hal activated his green uniform but was punched out of the bar. Mon went after him tossing cars aside to get to him. Hal formed a green shield around him as he was hit with an energy blast.

"What the hell?" Hal wondered.

Mon fired continuously from his hands on Hal's shield sending energy discharges into the city. Hal retaliated by creating a green fist and punching Mon into the air. Hal then flew up and the two clashed with their fists above the city. Mon was faster and was more practiced with his punches and kicks than Hal, but Hal wasn't backing off.

Mon then unleashed a powerful energy blast down towards the city. Hal blocked the blast with his own. The two beams hit in the middle. "I am Prince Mon, and I am Insane!" Mon said to Hal.

"Message received," Hal said as he tensed up his body.

"Yes, let us battle to the death, Green Lantern!" Mon shouted to him.

Hal eventually overcame Mon and blasted him into space. Hal then chased after Mon and put him in a green bubble once he was sure he was passed out.

Hal arrived at the DEO and threw Mon's limp body on the floor. "I believe this belongs to you," he said scornfully and then took off. DEO personal immediately put cuffs on Mon and took him away to the medical clinic.

"This is embarrassing," Hank said pissed off.

"Yeah, getting your ass handed to by Hal," Kara shook her head embarrassed for him.

"It's obvious we can't contain him. You can't just keep sending him to the infirmary every few hours," Alex said to Kara.

"He's also getting stronger," Winn noted.

"You need to talk to him. We're lucky no one died," Hank said to Kara.

"What am I supposed to say? He wants to go out and fight. That's what his people do," Kara excused.

"His people conquer and subjugate worlds. He'll do the same to this world if we don't stop him," Hank said.

"He could be a valuable asset if we could turn him to our side," Alex said.

"Am I...being replaced?" Kara asked defensively.

"You're not always around, Kara. You're lame-ass job and your social life make you unreliable," Alex critiqued.

"Alright. I'll talk to him because we're both aliens," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kara entered the clinic and found Mon awake. "I have never encountered a Green Lantern as strong as him," Mon remarked.

"He is the best of them, which come to think of it, is really sad," Kara said.

"We had dreams of sacking Oa and stealing their battery," Mon shook his head ashamed.

"Don't give up on that dream," Kara said seriously.

"With my race destroyed, what am I supposed to do? What does it matter if I plant my flag on this world?" Mon wondered.

"J'onn and his female counterpart are having the same problem. What do I do now that I am the last? Where do I go from here? What is the purpose of a refugee?" Kara said understanding.

"What purpose did you decide?" Mon asked.

"For many years, I was lost but then the DEO gave me purpose. I don't kill evil aliens because I have to...now, because I choose to," Kara said.

"You are a warrior," Mon realized.

"The goal of a warrior is to be able to share their glories with others. What point is there in glorious kills if you can't share them with others, to not be recorded for others to read and marvel?" Kara asked.

"Give me a target then," Mon allowed.

"There was this funny movie about an inspector and his butler. The butler was hired to attack the inspector when he least suspected it to keep him always on his toes," Kara said.

"This inspector is wise," Mon considered.

"Your target is me. Make me proud," Kara told him.

* * *

Hank went alone to confront M'gann and found her outside her apartment throwing garbage away. "I know everything," Hank said ready to fight.

"It's not what you think," M'gann told him.

"This is for my family," Hank said and was suddenly stunned by a TASER by private security forces. Hank was dropped to the ground.

"Another green Martian. We now have our main event," Veronica said pleased.

* * *

Kara rushed into the DEO building. "What's wrong?" Kara asked urgently.

"Hank hasn't come in for hours. He's not responding to any of my calls," Alex said concerned.

"It is a Saturday. Maybe, he's just having a day off," Kara guessed.

"Hank never takes the day off and he sleeps here at the DEO," Alex reminded her.

"Damn," Kara shook her head in amazement.

"Hank's phone was traced to the alien bar," Winn said.

"M'gann didn't show up to her shift," Alex added.

"Do you go to that bar every day?" Kara wondered.

"Hank must be captured by that fight club," Alex said.

"I think you're making a lot of assumptions," Kara said awkwardly.

"It's time to stop protecting them. Hank is in danger," Alex pressed.

"Alright," Kara nodded. She took her phone out of her bra and dialed her mafia buddies. "Hey, its Linda Lane. How's ya mother? Oh, that's too bad. I will pray for her the next time I go to service. Yes, she made the best lasagna," Kara said in front of Alex and Winn.

"Who's she talking to?" Winn wondered.

"You don't want to know," Alex sighed.

"Well, the reason for my call is that I need another invite to the next fight," Kara said. There was a pause on the other end. "Of course I know its mobile which is why I am calling. Don't give me that crap. I gave you a shit-load of money the other night," Kara said impatiently.

"Give me the location or I will give you up to the Bat," Kara threatened. "Thanks. I'll see you there. Love you, uncle," Kara said and then hung up.

"He can be such an ass," Kara shook her head.

* * *

"Were those fights dangerous enough?" Veronica asked rhetorically to the rich crowd.

"Fuck no!" they all said wearing sunglasses to disguise themselves.

"Were they violent enough?" Veronica asked.

"Fuck no!" they said again.

"Tonight, that changes," Veronica said as she opened two cages containing Hank and M'gann. "Tonight, they fight to the death."

"That's not really my thing," M'gann protested.

"Silence! You kill him or you don't get paid," Veronica hissed.

"Damn," M'gann said and then walked over to Hank.

"Let's do this," Hank said determined to end her.

The two of them became green Martians and fought for the crowd's amusement. M'gann got the better of the fight and then started royally kicking J'onn's ass. Kara then crashed through the ceiling as Supergirl and got in between them. "Damn, J'onn, you're getting your ass kicked. Maybe, its time to go to the nursing home," Kara said.

"Fuck you," Hank spat.

M'gann backed away as Kara advanced on her. "If you wanted redemption, all you had to do was come to me," Kara said to her with glowing eyes. A connex suddenly opened revealing Mon in his armor.

"Really?" Kara sighed as she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Kara elbowed him off, but Mon took hold of her and the two went into the air out of sight. The two fought in the air with Mon flinging energy blasts. Kara blasted him with heat vision and smacked away his blasts. Kara finally punched Mon hard enough that he landed outside the city limits. Kara then flew off after him.

Meanwhile, inside the fight club, DEO and MPD swarmed the building. M'gann escaped in the confusion. Veronica was confronted by Maggie. "You're under arrest," she told her.

"On what charge?" Veronica asked.

"Not having a liquor license for one," Maggie smirked.

"I have it right here," her assistant handed it over.

Maggie looked it over. "Well...shit."

* * *

Kara came into the journalism office and handed in her article. "All done," she said brightly.

"Who's your source?" Snapper asked.

"Their names are in the notes," Kara said not remembering a single one.

"This will ruffle a lot of feathers in Metropolis," Snapper said.

"That's what we do at Catco. We make people uncomfortable...for the right reasons," Kara said.

"The elites are going to freak out over this. To think this was going on for so long," Snapper shook his head.

"Someone needs to be punished for this," Kara said resolved.

"If we can't save the Pelicans, we can at least avenge them," Snapper said seriously. "Still, this writes like a third grade retard in need of Ritalin. Re-write it," Snapper ordered and gave Kara a tally on the storyboard.

* * *

Kara entered the DEO and saw Mon in a full-body cast. "You're going to be released into my custody once all your bones have healed. I didn't come to Earth to be a hero. I came to protect my cousin but when I got here that was no longer necessary. So, now, my purpose is to protect you, because...you're weak as fuck," Kara laughed at him.

Mon glared at her but couldn't talk with his jaw wired shut. "While you lay here, I got so many stories to tell you about how I kicked ass. You won't believe how awesome I am," Kara said to him. "So, there was this ax guy named Vartax...,"


	27. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus thugs get a hold of super-weapons creating fear and panic in Metropolis. Kara takes Mon to Catco with disastrous results.

Kara dumped a half-healed Mon on her couch for the night and noticed he was perfectly healed the following morning. He looked out Kara's window without his shirt on. "How could such a primitive society be defended by so many strong fighters," Mon wondered.

"Time for breakfast. I have pancakes," Kara said placing them on the table.

"Did you make these yourself?" Mon wondered.

"Fuck no. I got them from IHOP," Kara said obviously.

"Not bad," Mon allowed as he ate several of them all at once.

Kara then dressed Mon in some of James' clothes he occasionally left behind. "Looks good," Kara judged as he wore slacks and a collared shirt.

"I prefer my armor. These clothes provide no protection," Mon said dismissively.

"You'll find it easier to find and kill your target if you blend in," Kara told him.

"There is wisdom in that," Mon allowed. Mon went though Kara's closet and started pulling out clothes.

Kara watched memorized as Mon put on black boots, black pants, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He then put on black sunglasses. "Very cool," Kara complimented.

"By the way, your new name is Mike Matthews," Kara said to him.

"I am Prince Mon, son of King Mon, who was the son of King Mon, who was...," Mon objected.

"Mon isn't really a human name," Kara said to him. "I had to change my name from Kara Zor-El to Kara Danvers. Besides, Michael is the name of a badass angel that sent the Devil and all his minions to hell."

"Very well," Mon allowed.

* * *

Mon entered the Catco office as if he were a Terminator. All the women in the office gave him a combination of fearful and curious looks. Kara guided Mon over to James. "So, you're the leader of this establishment. If I defeat you, do I then take over?" Mon wondered.

"Not really," James said amused.

"Mike, even if that were true, I would kick your ass, remember?" Kara said softly.

"I would like to see you try," Mon said dangerously.

"Please don't fight in here," James said disturbed where the conversation was going.

"We're here for you to learn more about humanity," Kara reminded him.

"So, Mike, what's your deal?" James asked.

"If not for my home planet being destroyed, I would have conquered your world, killed all of the inhabitants, and sold it off to the highest bidder for my master," Mon said nonchalantly.

"Such a bad boy," Kara smiled.

"I am going to get a cup of coffee," James said exiting the conversation.

Mon watched him leave. "On my home planet, we also had dark-skinned people. We called them the cursed ones."

"Okay, you can't say that here or anywhere," Kara said realizing her mistake to bring him.

"For a cursed one, his harem is not bad," Mon said looking at all the women working at their desks.

"Holy shit, dude. Just be quiet for a minute," Kara said hoping to regain control of the situation.

The phone suddenly rang at the desk they were in front of. "Alright, your very first phone call," Kara said to him.

Mon picked up the phone. "Who is this? What do you want? I don't know anything about your order. I'll get one of these slaves to look into it."

Kara gave Mon a stunned look as he hung up. "How was that?"

* * *

Kara and James strolled down the streets leaving Mon in the Catco office to cause total chaos. "Thanks for taking in Mon-El. He just needs a purpose other than planetary genocide."

"Well, fortunately, I don't give a shit what he does up there," James smiled. "I am a bit jealous. He wears my clothes a lot better than me."

Black SUVs rolled up and masked bank robbers suddenly attacked the bank on the street corner Kara and James were on. "Seriously?" Kara muttered.

As soon as the bank robbers came out with loads of cash, Kara as Supergirl stopped in front of one of them holding a shotgun. "A gun? Really?" Kara scoffed.

Another bank robber fired an energy weapon at Kara. It sizzled off her chest. "Really, guy?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Meanwhile, James was getting some action himself taking down one of the robbers. However, he soon got his ass kicked by the fleeing robber who escaped in the SUV. Kara fired her heat vision on the robber in front of her. He activated an energy shield protecting himself. Kara intensified her heat vision breaking through the shield and sending the robber to the ground.

"Any last words?" Kara said as she advanced on him.

A blur suddenly hit Kara from the side throwing her into a building near the top floor. The bank robbers took the opportunity to flee the scene. Kara soon flew out of the building and landed in front of Mon who was now in his armor.

"Just doing what you asked," he smirked.

"You couldn't have killed the bank robbers, could you?" Kara asked annoyed.

"They are nothing. I desire a true challenge," Mon said.

Kara used her super-speed to punch Mon hard to the gut. He fell over stunned. Kara used her index finger to prop him back up and then swatted him into the bank with her other hand. Mon stopped flying as he hit the bank vault door putting a dent in it. Kara advanced on him striking him to the neck, the chest, and a kick to his leg before he could even react. Mon fired an energy blast at Kara's chest. She blocked the blast and deflected it back at him blasting him through the thick bank vault door.

"I yield," Mon said spitting blood on some cash.

Kara sighed. "Let's get back to the DEO," she said pulling him to his feet.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara looked over the weapon catalog on the screen. "Any of these look familiar?" Winn asked her.

"That one," Kara pointed out bored.

"That is an Anndrannian photon cannon," Winn identified.

"You don't say," Kara yawned.

"How did these guys get a hold of alien technology?" Hank asked.

"Are you sure they weren't Anndrannian?" Alex asked ignorantly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Well, they weren't purple with fins so yeah, I'm sure."

"You lucky you weren't hit at full power," Winn said.

"I assure you, it wouldn't have made a difference," Kara said arrogantly.

"We have to find a way to track these weapons," Hank said urgently.

"I can find a way to detect them but only when they go off," Winn said.

The video screens were suddenly hacked into as a white mask showed up. "We warned you. The alien invaders are dangerous. Their intentions, malicious. They possess power we cannot hope to match," the video said.

"Finally, some respect," Kara said approvingly.

"And their technology brought from other worlds is falling into the wrong hands. We should not be opening our arms to them. We should be locking them up and taking their weapons away. You did not heed us, but you will heed the chaos that amnesty has brought. You will pay the price in fear and blood, and you will beg us to save you. We are Cadmus," the video concluded.

"Do they really need to go to the effort of hacking cable television? They can get airtime on Fox News for free," Kara said.

"Kind of a coincidence that Cadmus releases a new video just as criminals get their hands on alien weapons," Alex remarked.

"Or is it?" Kara mocked.

"Damn it, Kara," Alex sighed. "Where's Mon?"

"At Catco working as an intern," Kara said nonchalantly.

Alex, Hank, and Winn stared at her. "What?"

* * *

Kara took Mon into the staff meeting. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I would sure as hell feel a lot safer if I had one of those superweapons on me to defend myself," a co-worker said.

"Really? You sure this has nothing to do with your neighbor playing loud rap music next door?" Kara mocked.

"That's not the solution," James objected.

Then what is? The bad guys are running around everywhere with these high-tech weapons," he said.

"All we know is that a few bad guys have these weapons. That doesn't justify having them being mass sold at gun stores," James said reasonably.

"We have Supergirl. We should disarm the entire population and have her solve this," another co-worker said.

"I will surrender my weapons right now as an example," another co-worker said.

"We should have more gun control on all weapons," another said.

"You all are pathetic. We should do as this man says and arm every man, woman, and child on this planet with the most powerful weaponry. Fear of being terminated will keep the so-called bad guys at bay," Mon interjected.

"The second amendment gives us the right to bear arms, even if they're ray guns," the first co-worker agreed.

"I feel there are a lot of strawmen going on around here," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough. We're not the New York Times or some shit. We're Catco so give me some celebrity scandals, Oscar rumors, and fashion disasters," James ordered.

Mon and Kara stayed behind with James. "Disarming the population? This planet is ripe for the taking," Mon said.

"That's a very abstract way of looking at it. There may never be an invasion but what I do know is that the violence in our streets is real and is happening now. If the good and bad guys are both armed, there will be a whole lot of people dead," James said somberly.

"I think I need to do something," Kara said seriously.

"Please don't," James shook his head.

* * *

Supergirl sat down across from Bill O'Reilly on the No Spin Zone. "Tonight, we have a very special guest, Supergirl. For obvious reasons, we cannot disclose her real identity. Welcome to the No Spin Zone," O'Reilly said graciously.

"Glad to be here," Kara smiled at the camera.

"Now, you work at the DEO, correct?" O'Reilly asked.

"Actually, I have no affiliation whatsoever with them," Kara set the record straight.

"So, what is this Cadmus?"

"Oh, it's an anti-alien organization that is concerned with the alien presence on this planet. As someone who confronts these aliens all the time, I know how dangerous some of them can be," Kara said.

"Let it be known that we reached out to Cadmus, but they declined to come on," O'Reilly said.

"Oh, that's alright. I can speak for them," Kara smiled.

"What do you mean?" O'Reilly questioned.

"Oh, I'm one of their card-carrying members," Kara said.

"Really? That's interesting. So, what's with the hijacking of television stations?" O'Reilly asked.

"We just feel our message is not getting across through ordinary means," Kara said.

"Why would Cadmus be allied with you?" O'Reilly asked.

"Well, I have lived here so long that I have a strong attachment to humanity. It takes an alien to fight aliens. I must have killed several hundred hostile aliens," Kara said.

"Including your own kind, we should note," O'Reilly pointed out.

"That is how deeply attached I am to America, to this planet," Kara said heart-felt.

"So, what is Cadmus' ultimate goal?" O'Reilly asked.

"To register every alien in this country. We need to know who they are, where they are, and what they can do. Then, they need to leave this country and get in line like any other immigrant," Kara said.

"Like you did?" O'Reilly questioned.

"Exactly right," Kara agreed.

"Is Cadmus involved with these latest attacks involving super-weapons?" O'Reilly asked.

"Absolutely not," Kara denied. "They don't need super-weapons when they have me."

"So, when you tried to disarm all the nations of the world of their nuclear weapons, by force if necessary, was that Cadmus?" O'Reilly asked.

"Of course," Kara replied.

"What do you want the No Spin Zone audience to know about Cadmus?" O'Reilly asked gently.

"I want them to know that I am above the law. I will do what I think is necessary to protect this country. There is no force on this Earth that can stop me, not even the Justice League," Kara said directly to the camera.

"Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you for coming in," O'Reilly said politely.

"It was a pleasure, Bill," Kara smiled.

* * *

The aliens in the bar, everyone at the DEO, everyone at Catco, the president's staff, and even Cadmus members were utterly stunned by the interview. "She's trying to use her own unpopularity against us. The bitch is co-opting us." Lillian realized. "Continue as planned," she said tensely to Mr. Miner.

Kara sped through the city and landed near a thug using a super-weapon. His weapon caused a few vehicles to float suspended in the air. "Sup?" Kara said as she punched through his torso. The man fell to the ground in a heap. The floating vehicles slammed back down.

"You made it," Mr. Miner said firing a super-weapon rifle at her.

Kara sped near him, broke the rifle in half, and was about to kill him when a cop car was blasted high into the sky by another thug with a super-weapon. Kara flew up to get the police car. She tore the door off and rescued the cop before he froze to death. She then brought him back to the ground. Looking around, Mr. Miner and his gang were already gone.

"Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

Kara strolled into the Catco office and discovered Mon was nowhere to be found. "Damn it," she said realizing this would be an issue.

"Did you know that sixty-three percent of people now support repealing the alien amnesty act," James said looking at the news.

"Oh, no, that's so terrible," Kara rolled her eyes.

"And that was after I published a piece stating how Cadmus is exploiting anti-alien bigotry," James said.

"Well, I think my interview probably canceled you out," Kara figured.

"You're not as hated as you think. There are a lot of people that agree with your way of doing things even though it is reckless, above the law, self-serving, and spiteful," James said.

"So, I need to be even more of a bitch is what you're saying?" Kara asked.

"I think people are confused as to what to think about all this," James said.

"I know I am," Kara admitted. "Have you seen Mon?"

"I asked him to take these down to marketing two hours ago," James said referring to some prints.

"So, this is how it feels to be Cat Grant," Kara realized. Kara then heard Mon and Eve in the supply closet. "I have to go."

Kara opened the door and found Mon making out with Eve and another female co-worker. "Well, at least I know you're straight," Kara sighed.

"It's not what it looks like," Eve said embarrassed.

"Bitches leave," Kara ordered.

The two women awkwardly left the room. "You intending to plant your seed already?" Kara asked him.

"Why not? My race is gone. At least here, I can spawn hundreds of hybrids," Mon said.

"Superman had the same opportunity and didn't do it," Kara pointed out.

"Sounds like Superman is a whipped bitch," Mon said to her.

Kara was about to object but couldn't. "You know what? I'm not a fan of drama that affects me. If you manage to impregnate anyone on this planet, I'll personally rip off your balls."

"You can't tell me how to live my life," Mon said angrily.

"I think I just did because I'm invincible and all-powerful. Even if you managed to get someone pregnant, I can take this planet back in time a couple of days so that it never existed. Then I'll proceed to kick your ass, go back in time again, and kick it again," Kara said simply.

"You're ridiculous," Mon pointed at her.

"I guess I am just not making myself damn clear," Kara said punching him through the wall. Kara stripped to her Supergirl uniform in a split second and then smacked Mon down to the ground creating a crater in the street.

Kara landed in the crater and ignored the traffic that struggled to get around it. "Why do you persist in pissing me off? Why?"

"Because...I choose to," Mon said and went for a strike.

Kara easily dodged him and struck his chest breaking two ribs and damaging his kidney. Mon went for another strike which Kara also dodged. She took his right arm and broke it like a toothpick. Mon fell to his knees devastated in pain and screamed in rage.

"Look, this is my normal form. If I wanted to, I could go prime and multiply my existing power level by twenty-five. But you know what? There's prime 2, prime 3, and prime 4 which are all multipliers of twenty-five. Then, I can go beyond that with goddess mode. When that happens the whole solar system is fucked," Kara told him.

"Not impressed," Mon groaned.

Kara went for a killer strike to his head when she stopped herself. There was something admirable about his defiance. While so many others had given up or pleaded for mercy, this one didn't fear death. Kara reached out and brought him to his feet. Kara then sped him away to the DEO where she tossed him into the command center.

* * *

"Medic," Kara said as she walked over to Winn, Alex, and Hank. "What the fuck was that interview?" Hank demanded.

"I have a master plan in the works," Kara told him.

"You trying to get the whole nation and every alien on the planet against you?" Hank asked.

"Is this a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"It's using reverse psychology," Alex said to Hank. "She's using her own unpopularity and divisiveness to make Cadmus look bad. She's co-opting them, basically."

"Is that the plan?" Hank asked seriously.

"Sure," Kara allowed.

"How about you tell us before you make public interviews that the entire world is going to see," Hank said pissed off.

The television screen showed a news alert. "Supergirl's approval rating has climbed surpassing even Superman for the first time. The Alien Amnesty Act, an executive order signed by President Obama, now has a disapproval rating of seventy percent," a Fox News anchor announced.

"Well...how about that?" Kara said surprised.

"At this rate, Cadmus will get everything they want," Alex muttered.

"But then they'll disband. Isn't that a good thing?" Kara asked.

"Terrorists aren't supposed to win, Kara," Alex said obviously.

* * *

That night, Kara dropped in and took a seat on the sidewalk next to James. "Have fun?" she asked as the apartment complex behind them was completely destroyed by a super-weapon.

"I failed and made things worse," James said disheartened.

"It's no big deal. Morality is all about your intentions...or was it consequences? I get those two mixed up," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Thanks," James said sarcastically.

"You bruised some ribs. How are we supposed to play rough if you injure yourself?" Kara asked.

"I guess you can play with Mon," James said resentfully.

"I suppose...except he's in even worse shape than you, right now," Kara said.

"I just wanted to be a hero," James said lamely.

"I know. I saw the whole thing," Kara said unimpressed.

"The fuck, Kara?" James wondered.

"I feel there is a lesson to be learned here, James. You need to stop giving a shit about people having super-weapons and whether this amnesty whatever is opposed or not," Kara said.

"Why do you do it then?" James asked.

"For fun," Kara said honestly. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I just wanted to make a difference," James said frustrated.

"That's crap, James. Did you have fun?" Kara repeated.

"A little I guess. Got my blood pumping," James admitted.

"There you go. Then its worth it," Kara said getting James back to his feet.

* * *

The next day at the DEO, Kara shared a video with Alex on her Ipad. It was surveillance footage of James getting his ass kicked. "Where did you get this?" Alex asked after the video ended.

"Winn got it for me," Kara smiled. "Don't worry. He hacked the Bank Reserves system and deleted the video."

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Well...shit," Kara said as she X-ray visioned the door. Kara went over and opened the door.

"Kara Danvers, your article was crap," Lena said pissed off.

"I know it was," Kara agreed.

"Well...no hard feelings. You have a job to do, after all," Lena allowed.

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"I need you to contact Supergirl. I need her at my big party," Lena said.

"What makes you think I can contact her?" Kara said argumentatively.

"Because you work at Catco and Cat Grant interviewed her personally and you report on her non-stop," Lena said obviously.

"I suppose," Kara said.

"It's the least you can do after that shit article," Lena glared.

"Fine," Kara agreed.

"Is that you, Agent Danvers?" Lena asked. "You saved my life."

"More like the other way around," Alex smiled.

"Are you in trouble?" Lena asked concerned for Kara.

"Yeah, I have committed unspeakable acts of depravity the likes of no one has seen before," Kara mocked.

"We're adopted sisters," Alex clarified.

"So, you're the family Kara was talking about," Lena realized. "Small city."

* * *

Kara dropped in at L Corp. that night. "Supergirl," Lena said surprised as she entered the room.

"Rarely does anyone ask me to come to a party. None of the Justice League members available?"

"This party is going to be the best this year, and I want the best superhero to attend," Lena said.

"I know you're playing me, but you're right," Kara smiled.

"I'm setting a trap for those goons using the elite Metropolis snobs as bait," Lena said.

"I like where you're going with this," Kara agreed. "You like to take risks, don't you? This is even riskier than when you hired Corben to kill you."

"For the last time, I didn't hire someone to try to assassinate me," Lena objected. "Besides, we can't live in fear. You of all people should understand that."

"Well, I don't ever feel fear," Kara considered.

"Are you convinced I'm evil because of my last name?" Lena asked.

"I'm a little suspicious that you never bothered to change it," Kara smirked. "You want the privilege that comes with the name while not being held accountable for its scandal. I call bullshit on that."

"You coming or not?" Lena asked.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara came to the party in a nice black dress and brunette wig. "With this device, I can tell if any super-weapons are around within a hundred meters," Winn said wearing a collared shirt and tie.

"Yeah, thanks. You're killing my style," Kara said waving him off.

Falcone approached Bruce Wayne. "Nice to see you come out to one of these things," he said politely.

"I still remember you hiring that hitman to kill my parents, so you can go fuck yourself," Bruce said to him.

"We can at least stay civil, can't we?" Falcone asked of him.

"I suppose," Bruce allowed and downed a champagne glass. "This is my Dick."

"Dick Grayson, glad to meet you, Sir. I'm a big fan of your work," Dick said shaking Falcone's hand.

"Here's my niece, Linda Lane," Falcone introduced Kara.

"Pleasure to meet you," Bruce said giving Kara a wink.

"This party is actually a trap for those guys that have the super-weapons," Kara warned Falcone.

"No shit," Bruce smiled amused.

"I better get to my girlfriend, Barbara," Dick said to Bruce. He then turned to Kara. "You know, the great thing about a lady in a wheelchair is that they don't have to get on their knees to suck my dick."

"Jesus, I can't take you anywhere," Bruce scolded Dick.

Explosions suddenly ripped through the party as Mr. Miner and his goons showed up with super-weapons. "My...my, look how many pretty things there are. I'm going to keep this real simple: hand over every ring, pearl, diamond, watch, wallet, and no one gets hurt," Mr. Miner said.

"Well, I have assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Bruce said taking Dick with him.

Winn took cover underneath the stage only to find Lena working on a device. "Is that a black body field generator?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I get it working," Lena said as she tinkered with it.

As the two of them worked on the generator, Kara killed all three of the goons by punching them all within a split second. "Too easy," Kara said pleased with herself.

Lena and Winn finally got the generator working and turned it on. The super-weapons all exploded around the crowd dropping people. "Well...shit," Kara realized as she saw everything on fire.

* * *

At the DEO, Mon was resting in a cell. His arm was still in a cast and there were bandages on his bare chest. "I can't have you embarrassing me at Catco, so I have decided to give you a new job," Kara said as she locked the door behind her.

"What could it possibly be?" Mon asked miserably.

"You're going to be a bartender for that gay alien bar. You're going to keep tabs on that bitch, Maggie Swayer. She's a total alcoholic and will be there every day," Kara said.

"As you wish...my queen," Mon muttered bitterly.

"Look, I understand its a bummer to have your planet destroyed and being stuck as a refugee on a primitive planet. I went through the same phase. I didn't even start killing people until I got government sanction to do so a year ago, and I've been here ten years or so," Kara lied. 

"I'm not waiting ten years," Mon rejected.

"I can't have you killing people that aren't on the kill list. I can't have you impregnating every woman you find. I can't have you revealing your powers to the public. I can't have you committing planetary genocide," Kara said to him.

"Well, fuck me. You might as well just kill me then," Mon said depressed.

"Don't be like that. Hey, I'll make it up to you, so your stay here isn't so bad. I'll get you some good food, lots of alcohol, a training facility just for you, and plenty of recreational sex," Kara said.

"But you said," Mon said confused.

Kara took off her black trench coat. "You're mine and mine alone," she told him.

* * *

Kara came to the capital building and addressed a joint session of Congress in DC. Taking the podium, she looked over the slightly nervous crowd. Reporters and cameramen anxiously waited for her to speak. "It is time for gun control, real meaningful gun control. It's not enough to get super-weapons off the streets. We must get rid of all guns. We must end the gun stores that supply weapons to killers. We must imprison those who possess them. We must go to each and every home and confiscate them if need be. The police need to be empowered to take the necessary action to give us a safe and secure society," Kara said raising her arms.

About half of Congress applauded her. "If this body fails to act, I'll start confiscating weapons myself. I have X-ray vision so nothing escapes me. If I see you with a weapon, I will take it from you. If this body fails to act, I will destroy the death stores and punish the merchants of death," Kara continued.

Few members of Congress applauded that. "Consider me the fourth branch of government only I do what I want, get what I want, and cannot be vetoed. I do not care about public opinion. The killings stop now," Kara said and walked out of the building to dead silence.

* * *

Later that day, The NRA president turned to Kara, disguised as Linda Lane, sitting in a chair across from his desk. Sen. Paul was also present in the room. "Great speech," he said to her.

"Thanks," Kara smiled.

"Gun purchases have skyrocketed, donations have gone up, and people are actively writing letters to their congressmen to stop you," the NRA president said pleased.

"Who knew reverse psychology was so effective," Kara smirked.

"You have become a symbol of fear in this country. Whatever you promote has the opposite reaction. The American people don't like being told what to do," Sen. Paul remarked.

"The Justice League has made a statement of support to your initiative," the NRA president frowned. "It will be awkward for you to oppose them now."

"Oh, my apprentice will take care of them," Kara smiled.


	28. Parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara contends with Parasite, a being that can absorb the powers of anyone he touches. Alex discovers something peculiar about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Savage Warning: This episode is slightly more savage than usual.

**Svalbard, Norway**

Dr. Jones was a no-nonsense climate scientist at Thorul Arctic Research Station. His female colleague got his attention after an unusual find. "Dr. Jones, there's something you need to see," she said.

"Has the permafrost thawing accelerated?" Dr. Jones asked concerned.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"It's already melting at a rate that'll put Helsinki underwater in the next decade," he raged.

"And become a new Atlantis," she said brightly.

Dr. Jones came into the lab and saw a dead wolf on a table. "Is this a joke?" he asked peeved.

"It's been trapped in the ice for five thousand years but still remains warm," she said concerned.

"That's ridiculous," Dr. Jones said and looked over the dead animal. "Bring in everyone," he ordered.

All of the Norwegian scientists came into the room as Dr. Jones conducted an autopsy. As he did, the wolf's head popped off and tentacles went flying. The wolf's gut became jaws trapping Dr. Jones. "Someone, get a flame thrower," a shout went out. The wolf suddenly sprouted clawed limbs. "Not again," Dr. Jones said as he struggled against the Thing.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Meanwhile, Kara and Mon were at the alien gay bar. "Aldebaran rum. Deadly to humans," M'gann said to them.

"Your attempt to poison us is weak," Kara smirked.

"It's actually from Giggles," M'gann pointed out.

Kara looked over and saw a pale-blue skinned alien wave at her. "Giggles?" Kara chuckled. "This is the fourth round of drinks I've been given by lesbian aliens."

Mon downed the drink and struggled to keep it down. Kara also drank it and then burped fire. "Not bad," Mon complimented. "Another!" he demanded, throwing the glass down on the floor breaking it.

"That's the spirit," Kara nodded.

"You want me to work here among these weaklings and deviants?" he asked skeptically.

"Your main job is collecting information. People spill all sorts of things when they're drunk," Kara said.

"When do we train?" Mon asked seriously.

"After we get drunk as fuck," Kara told him.

"I can agree to that," Mon smiled.

M'gann came over to them as the two of them were sloshed. Mon was holding his own albeit barely as Kara could barely focus on anything. "You guys done?" she asked them

"Oh, we've just begun," Mon said and then grabbed her arm. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared instantly.

Kara took a good minute to process what had just happened. "Shit!" she realized.

Mon reappeared in the middle of nowhere in an open space with M'gann still held tightly. "Call to your people," Mon ordered.

"I'm not one of them anymore," M'gann said fearfully and then phased her arm out of his grip.

Mon fired in all directions from his hand creating a perimeter of fire. M'gann backed away from the fire as her crippling phobia took over. "Call them," he insisted.

M'gann gave a scream to her White Martian people. In short order, dozens of them burst from the ground and surrounded them staying a distance away from the fire. Mon cracked his knuckles as he readied himself for a good fight.

Mon tensed up, gave a scream, and then overpowered the White Martians with a powerful fiery explosion that could be seen from space. "Pathetic," Mon said as he saw the dead White Martian army.

Kara landed on the burnt field Mon had made. M'gann was on the ground devastated from the explosion. Kara then noticed White Martian corpses everywhere.

"You've had this technique of yours this entire time?" Kara accused.

"Of course," Mon said nonchalantly. "Surprised someone could be faster than you?"

Kara sighed. "A part of me wants to kill you. You're too dangerous for this world."

"And the other?" Mon wondered.

"Wants to have your babies," Kara said thoroughly turned on.

"Why not both?" Mon asked her.

Kara kissed Mon on a battlefield filled with White Martian corpses. Kara then turned to M'gann who was still crawling away. "Mon is going to take one of your bartender shifts. You will remain silent about all this," Kara ordered her.

"Yeah, sure," M'gann surrendered.

"Find yourself a hole to dig yourself into. It's going to get wild," Kara smiled.

Mon tensed up creating red flames around himself. "I call this the King's Fist," he said gaining power and speed instantly.

Kara motioned for him to come at her. Mon lifted off and flung himself at her. The two met at the fist creating a powerful shock wave across the entire field. As they fought, the White Martian bodies disintegrated as energy discharges blasted everything around them. Kara punched Mon hard flinging him into a rock formation.

"You dead, yet?" Kara asked him from the hole.

Mon screamed in rage blasting the rock away from him. He fired continuous energy blasts at Kara without effect. Kara's hair moved with the flow of the wind as the fire raged around her. Kara emerged from the fire and fired heat vision on him. He quickly flew away from her heat vision. Kara followed him with her heat vision when he suddenly teleported next to her and swiped his leg through her body.

Kara's image faded as Mon kicked through it. The real Kara gently pushed Mon sending him tumbling across the ground several times before he crashed into a rock formation. Putting his hands together, Mon fired an energy blast at Kara. The light went around Kara as if she wasn't there and blasted a rock mound behind her to nothing.

Mon panted from effort as Kara casually approached him. Defiant to the end, Mon flew at Kara and punched and kicked at her as fast as he could. Kara blocked all of his attacks until Mon's fists, arms, feet, and legs were bruised and bloody. Kara then pointed her finger at him and paralyzed him. Mon gritted his teeth as he tried to move. Kara's index finger became slightly strained as Mon grunted and screamed in the effort. Kara finally released her hold on him sending him to the ground.

Kara lifted him off the ground. Her uniform was fine but her hair was a mess."Take me to my apartment. I have to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" Mon asked spitting out blood.

"Of course," Kara smiled warmly.

Mon took hold of Kara and teleported them both to Kara's apartment.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank, Alex, and Winn looked over a report from Norway. "Thorul Arctic Research Center," Winn said showing a video of scientists being attacked. The attacker was unclear from the video. "So, after the SOS went out, nobody has been able to get in touch with them. The government put the whole place on quarantine until the DEO could investigate," Winn said.

"Where's Kara?" Hank asked.

"She was at the alien bar and then disappeared suddenly," Alex said.

"There was a sudden power discharge in New Mexico," Winn said helpfully.

"Probably having fun with Mon again. Alex, you're coming with me in the jet. Get a squad ready to go," Hank ordered.

Hank, Alex, and a DEO squad went through the lab and found only dead bodies. They finally came across Dr. Jones. "Cold...cold," he muttered.

"He's going into shock," Hank judged.

Dr. Jones was brought to the DEO clinic for observation. "They're all dead, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry," Hank said sincerely.

"I would keep you here for observation," Alex said.

"Climate change is not taking a break. Our planet is being destroyed. And not by any invader but us. Just taking it for granted," he raged.

"Holy shit, dude. All of your colleagues are dead, and we don't know why," Alex said stunned.

"My colleagues gave their lives to stop climate change. I have to carry on in their names," Dr. Jones said fanatically.

"We may need to ask you further questions," Hank said sympathetically.

Kara strolled into the clinic as Supergirl. "You nearly froze to death and you're concerned about global warming," she mocked.

"Climate Change," Dr. Jones clarified.

"We just need to push the planet a little farther in its orbit. Problem solved," Kara said obviously.

"Can you do that?" Alex wondered.

"Maybe," Kara smirked.

"Climate Change isn't a joking matter. We will become extinct as a species," Dr. Jones said upset.

"Well, maybe your species," Kara mocked. "Remember when Reverend Dan talked about the End Times. Maybe Climate Change is part of it," she said to Alex.

Alex shivered as she recalled his sermons. "Is this real?" Is this happening right now?" Dr. Jones asked freaked out.

"Don't worry about it, man. We won't live to see everything go to shit," Kara told him.

Dr. Jones looked like he was going to go crazy. "You're stressing out my patient," Hank glared at Kara.

"Fine, whatever," Kara said and then proceeded to throw a Pepsi can in a normal trash can. Dr. Jones was immediately triggered and began thrashing about.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Kara asked Alex as they walked down a path adjacent to the bay.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something about me," Alex said awkwardly.

"Already bored," Kara yawned.

"Fuck you. This is important," Alex insisted.

"Oh really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's about Maggie," Alex began.

"Your cop friend," Kara recalled.

"She and I started working on a couple of cases together," Alex said.

"I know. I was there," Kara interrupted.

"And, you know, we started hanging out after work," Alex continued.

"I know, I go to that bar, too. By the way, she can't play pool worth a damn," Kara remarked.

Alex paused to gather her thoughts. "And I've been starting to think about her."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I mean...I've started developing feelings..for her," Alex said.

"Like feelings of disgust because she's totally incompetent and slutty?" Kara wondered.

"She's not slutty," Alex said offended.

"Okay, let's agree to disagree," Kara allowed.

"Where was I going with this?" Alex wondered confused.

"I think you were finished," Kara said. "Good talk."

There was a good pause between them. "No, I have more to say," Alex said putting her thoughts together.

Kara rested on a park bench bored. "Just spit it out."

"So...she's gay," Alex said.

"I would hope so. Otherwise, she's a real tease," Kara said amused.

"How do you know about that?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Let's just say Maggie is the engine and there's a train of girls behind her...a very very long train," Kara said.

"Well, many women are unsure of themselves about their sexuality," Alex excused.

"I'm sure it was them and not her," Kara said sarcastically.

"Can you stop talking shit about my girlfriend!" Alex said pissed off.

"And here it comes," Kara said not surprised in the slightest.

"You going to mock me now? Tell me I'm going to hell?" Alex asked her.

"I don't judge people. I just send them to God's courtroom," Kara smirked.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you," Alex said stressed out.

"So am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that," Kara apologized.

"Alright, I'm gay. Maybe, I don't know. It's complicated," Alex said.

"It really isn't," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I've never felt like this before," Alex admitted.

"Well, now I'm a little offended. Am I not good enough for you?" Kara asked.

"Wait...what? You're my sister," Alex objected.

"We're not blood-related and it's not like we can have children together," Kara said obviously.

"Are you trying to say you're gay too?" Alex projected back on her.

"I'm saying I'm whatever I want to be and technically I commit bestiality with all the men I've been with," Kara said.

"But you've never been with a girl," Alex pointed out.

"Kryptonians are not born the way you humans are. We are genetically designed from conception to a specific function. All flaws are discovered early and terminated before we are fully grown. We do not incubate in wombs but in pods. Sex was made obsolete and natural reproduction was heresy," Kara said.

"What was your program?" Alex asked.

"To be a scientist like my parents," Kara answered.

"Must have been a malfunction there," Alex mocked.

Kara let the comment pass. "I chose to be something other than a scientist. I went against my programming. I decided my own fate."

"To be a gossip writer?" Alex scoffed.

"No, to be a warrior. There are Kryptonians like Zod and Non that were programmed to be warriors. Non couldn't get past his programming, so he had to die. Once I realized how powerful I truly was, I decided then and there that I wanted to be this planet's protector, to be your protector," Kara said.

"I can't control these feelings," Alex told her.

"I can't control the feelings I have to give people mercy and compassion before I kill them. But that doesn't stop me from doing it," Kara replied.

"So...you don't give a shit about any of this?" Alex realized.

"You want a participation trophy?" Kara asked.

"I want...your acceptance," she said finally.

"I accept that after two years, you're about to explode. Get yourself a man...or a woman for that matter, because life is just a series of moments. It's time for you to take yours," Kara said sincerely. "But don't put yourself in a box and say I must be this way, I have to act this way, or I have to be with this gender or that species. Do what you want and damn the consequences."

"Maggie is so much more experienced than me," Alex said daunted.

"I'll say," Kara smirked.

"What I mean is to say is that I don't even know how to express myself to her," Alex said.

"You need practice. I got you," Kara volunteered, getting off the park bench and gave Alex a passionate kiss. All the men jogging and biking came to a standstill as they saw it. "Wow, you suck," Kara said to a stunned Alex.

"I have to go," a freaked-out Alex walked off.

Kara sighed and took out her phone. "Hey, James, guess what? You owe me money!"

* * *

That night, Supergirl and Alex came into a university lab looking for Dr. Jones. "I'm really amazed you released someone who had a parasite," Kara chided.

"We didn't know," Alex said defensively.

"Well, I did. X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alex asked outraged.

"I didn't know that you didn't know," Kara said obviously.

"Next time, you volunteer important shit like that," Alex scolded.

"Fine, whatever," Kara said as she came upon a dead body. "And he was only two days away from retirement," Kara shook her head sadly.

"You can't stop us," Dr. Jones said from behind them.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"You can't stop what we're changing into," he clarified.

"How about you choose not to change. How about that?" Kara asked him.

"Damn it, Kara," Alex shook her head as she kept her pistol on him.

"The planet is being destroyed by the human race which lives to suck the life out of it. Like parasites. Only we can save it," Dr. Jones said.

"Not if I destroy it first," Kara smirked and went for a killer punch.

Dr. Jones cupped her fist and began draining her energy. "Kara?" Alex wondered.

"I got this. He'll drain me of so much energy, his system will explode," Kara said.

Dr. Jones continued to drain Kara becoming stronger-and-stronger with each second. "Okay...we could be here a while," Kara said after a long pause.

"Fuck this," Alex said shooting Dr. Jones.

The bullets bounced off Dr. Jones. He grabbed Alex's pistol and crushed it in his hand. He then ran out the door into the night. "You just made him stronger, idiot," Alex said scornfully.

"Alright, I'll admit that was a bad plan. My bad," Kara admitted.

* * *

The next morning, Alex came into Kara's apartment as Kara and Mon were watching TV. "This programming is amazing," Mon said of the show.

"I know, right?" Kara said eating popcorn.

"Is that the...L Word? Really?" Alex asked.

"It just happened to be on," Kara said innocently.

"On my home planet, it was common for a king to have many wives and some of those wives would engage in these activities when it wasn't their turn to bed the king," Mon said.

"That is fascinating, Mon," Kara said. "Too bad you're only going to have one wife at a time on this planet."

"Then I will have mistresses," Mon said arrogantly.

"Kara, I need to talk to you," Alex said seriously.

"Mon, fetch me some crullers," Kara ordered.

"Yes, my queen," Mon muttered leaving the apartment.

"Are you having sex with him?" Alex wondered as soon as he was gone.

"Is that a serious question?" Kara chuckled and turned off the TV.

"You've been weird ever since I told you," Alex noted.

"I think that has more to do with being zapped by a parasite," Kara doubted.

"Kara, I know when you're sad when you're disappointed. I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me," Alex said.

"Wow, making it all about you," Kara said unimpressed. "The only thing I am disappointed in is that you're even considering Maggie Sawyer."

"Okay, I won't talk about if it makes you uncomfortable," Alex said playing the victim.

"I literally do not give a shit whether you do or don't," Kara said sincerely.

"I can't do this without you," Alex said teary-eyed.

"Well, that's a relief. You're saying if I don't go along with this, you'll go back to being a sexless android?" Kara asked.

"No, that's not what I meant," Alex said wiping away a tear.

"Kind of sounded it like it," Kara said confused.

"Can you stop talking shit for just a moment," Alex said frustrated.

"Alright, alright, what's Maggie like?" Kara asked pretending to be interested.

"Well, she's tough, smart, and beautiful," Alex said awkwardly.

"She's basically you," Kara said. "You're in love with yourself."

"That isn't true," Alex objected.

"It's not? How about you date a biker chick or a super-model?" Kara asked.

"Because I'm not attracted to that," Alex said flustered.

"Alex, just because you like one woman and only one woman don't make you gay. To know for sure, you have to experiment with others," Kara suggested.

Alex then got a message on her phone. "There's been an alien attack downtown."

"I got this," Kara told her.

* * *

Kara flew to the location and found an entire street burned. Cars and stores on the ground level were on flames. On the ground was Mon greatly weakened. Kara went over to him genuinely concerned about his well-being. "Holy shit, dude. What happened?" she asked.

"This puny human managed to get the best of me," he said ashamed. "I hit him with my most powerful attack, and he simply absorbed it."

Kara looked at the devastated street that extended all the way to the bay. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

That night, Bill O'Reilly went to his car. Dr. Jordan waited to ambush him in the parking lot. "You spread lies and misinformation about the climate."

"Now, you see that's some impressive spin right there," O'Reilly said dismissively.

"Like a record player," Supergirl added.

"What is this?" Dr. Jones wondered.

Bill O'Reilly morphed into J'onn. Kara cocked a punch and blasted a basketball-sized hole in Dr. Jones. Her punch blasted out the windows in the entire parking lot.

"Well, that settles that," Kara said amused as Dr. Jones fell over.

"It's unfortunate it had to end this way," J'onn said regretfully.

Dr. Jones then started moving and got back to his feet. His skin became purple and he suddenly grew a couple of feet taller. His muscles bulked up, his hair fell out, and his jaw was filled with sharp teeth. The hole Kara had made healed instantly.

Parasite roared at Kara. "You are one ugly mother-fucker," Kara said as she hit him a dozen times in a split second. Parasite's body exploded in blood and guts from the punch impacts. Parasite's brain quickly regenerated his entire body in seconds.

"That's a nice trick. I'll kick your ass as many times as it takes," Kara smirked.

Parasite leaped up and threw down an energy blast down on Kara. She cocked her fist and pushed the blast back on Parasite destroying him completely. J'onn strolled up to Kara. "Good work," he said.

"I know, right. Imagine if you had gotten injured and required a blood transfusion from a White Martian," Kara smiled amused.

"Yeah, fuck that," J'onn said immediately.

What the two of them didn't notice was that a small piece of purple slime crawled its way out of sight.

* * *

Later that night, the real Bill O'Reilly was suddenly attacked by Parasite. He was tossed out of his limo and nearly killed before a mysterious black knight intervened with an armored suit and shield. Parasite leaped towards Guardian but was thrown back by the Guardian's special shield. Parasite then threw a car at a little girl. She didn't bother to move out of the way. She just held up her hand.

Kara took hold of the car before it could hit the girl. "You want a Darwin Award, kid? Get out of here," Kara said to her and then threw the car aside.

Kara then watched entertained as Guardian fought evenly with Parasite. She waited just long enough before Guardian could get seriously hurt and then punched Parasite off him. Kara pulled Guardian up to his feet. "Having fun, James?" Kara smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" James asked taken aback.

"I may not be able to see through your lead costume, but I can hear Winn scream like a little girl in that van," Kara said.

"Damn it," James realized he had fucked up.

"Don't worry about it. Your secret is safe with me," Kara promised and then walked up to Parasite.

"You want my energy. You can have it," she said to him.

Parasite took hold of Kara's wrists and started absorbing her power. Parasite roared in pleasure as he absorbed more-and-more. "Release restraint level one," Kara smirked going prime. Her body became pure golden sunlight in a flash. James covered his eyes from the intense light. Parasite disintegrated as he absorbed too much energy at once. Kara waited a few seconds to make sure all of the purple slime was vaporized and then went back to normal.

Kara then marched over to James. "You still owe me money."

* * *

Kara marched into the Climate Denial Summit stunning the group present. She went to the podium to speak to the group. "Bill O'Reilly couldn't be here, because he was attacked by a One-Eyed, One-Horned, Purple People Eater. Rest assured, he is fine and the monster has been put down," Kara told the crowd.

Many in the crowd took out their phones and cameras as she spoke. "This device I got here is from the DEO. It's an EMP device. So, let's keep this between us, shall we," Kara said activating it. Suddenly all of the phones and cameras became deactivated.

"Look, folks, the planet is getting warmer, alright. It's not that big of a deal. I live in Metropolis, and it gets cold, right? I even got me an apartment in the Arctic. But the weather is not climate. Just because I froze my ass off today doesn't mean the climate isn't getting warmer. Now, that hurricane that hit Florida and the wildfires in California are not climate either. What indicates the planet is getting warmer is not isolated events but hard data and the data is in folks," Kara said to them.

"We have to be smarter than this. We must recognize the obvious. We're at a disadvantage when we don't even acknowledge the truth that is happening," Kara said.

"So, we should accept carbon taxes, environmental regulations, gas taxes, and restrictions on oil?" a random member of the crowd asked.

"Fuck no," Kara replied.

"We can acknowledge that the planet is getting warmer...and not give a shit about it. That's right. You must have the courage to acknowledge the other side, look them in the eye, and tell them you don't give a fuck. I saw a man lose his job, his colleagues, and everything he fought for because of his obsession with this cause. I see some of you risking everything for this cause as well. Your reputations and jobs are on the line over this. Is it worth tearing us apart as a nation?" Kara asked the hushed crowd.

"We are Americans and it has always been our philosophy to not give a shit what other nations think about us. So, we should act or not act in accordance with our own interests. We cannot forget the little guy that drives a car to work every day that has shitty gas millage, who struggles with his utility bills, and who gets half his pay taxed away. If we are to fight the other side and win the day, we must acknowledge the truth of what's going on. That will give us credibility in this fight. So, climate change is real but..." Kara said pointing the mic to the crowd.

"...we don't give a shit!" they shouted in unison.

"Thank you," Kara said receiving applause from the crowd.

* * *

Alex was having a cry as Kara knocked on the door. "I know you're in there," Kara said through the door.

"Go away, Kara," Alex said upset.

Kara then went through the window. "You didn't come to work. What's wrong?"

"Did Hank send you?" Alex asked.

"Well, yeah," Kara said obviously.

"I don't go to work one single day and its a catastrophe," Alex said bitterly.

"But you always go to work. It's who you are," Kara said.

"I'm a person, damn it, not a machine. I have needs and desires," Alex said tearfully.

"Is this about you getting rejected by Maggie?" Kara wondered.

"How do you know about that?" Alex asked stunned.

"Please, you didn't notice the bartender was Mon?" Kara smirked.

"That is private," Alex said pissed off.

"Wow, you got rejected by someone that dates a new girl every week," Kara rubbed it in.

"How can you be so insensitive?" Alex glared at her.

"You think that just because you came out, you're immune from shit talk?" Kara asked.

"Forget I said anything about this," Alex said depressed.

Kara frowned and came over to Alex. "This isn't how your coming out should have been. I'll fix that," Kara said and then kissed Alex on the lips.

Alex stared at Kara confused as if she were dazed. "You're late to work. What the fuck, Alex?" Kara asked her.

Alex looked at her watch. "Damn, you're right," she said getting her stuff together.

"Let's go kill some shit," Kara said as the two marched out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm forced to conclude that either Alex was a sexless android for fifteen years or was bisexual and didn't realize she was into women until this moment. I find both scenarios preposterous, so I rewrote what really happened in my fic Midvale chapter "The Persuader" where Kara used a metahuman to subconsciously persuade Alex she was straight up until this moment. As always, I am an equal opportunity offender.


	29. Cyborg Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon are captured by Cadmus.

Kara and Alex clinked bottles at the alien gay bar. James and Winn arrived a little later with James seriously spooked by the weirdos he was encountering. "You know, for a place that caters to aliens, they have some pretty good chicken wings," Winn said eating one.

Kara lowered her glasses. "That's not chicken."

Winn nearly gagged as his imagination got the better of him. Kara overheard news about violence on the TV about the Guardian. "You two have fun last night?" Kara asked knowingly.

"Fun? Me? Never," Winn said awkwardly.

"If you can call Catco business fun," James rolled his eyes.

Alex looked at the TV not connecting the dots. "How come you haven't exposed the Guardian yet? What about X-Ray vision: It's a bitch?" she asked mockingly.

"His suit is made out of lead," Kara said obviously.

"He's like the black version of Captain America," Alex said.

"I was thinking more like Blade or Black Panther," James said proudly.

"He seems to know when a crime is committed as its happening. He must have help," Alex figured.

"Yeah, probably some short nerd IT type guy," Kara smiled at Winn.

"I would imagine if there was a partner he would just be as formidable as the Guardian," Winn said defensively.

"Bullshit," James coughed.

"Danvers?" Maggie called over.

Kara pointed to herself as if it could be her. Maggie rolled her eyes at her. "I'll be right back to talk to my cop friend," Alex said leaving the table.

Once they were out of earshot, Kara turned to James and Winn. "Nice work, you two," Kara complimented.

"Wait...what?" Winn wondered.

"She knows," James said.

"How could you tell her?" Winn said stunned. "That suit was expensive to make."

"I bet," Kara smirked. "I overheard your radio communications. I recommend a visor with text on the screen."

"I want them to see my eyes when I kick their ass," James rejected.

"Fair enough," Kara shrugged.

"So, you're not going to turn us in?" Winn asked nervously.

"Not unless you get me another beer," Kara told him.

Winn rushed over to the bar leaving James and Kara behind. "How's Mon?" James asked.

"He's a handful, but he's the only one that has ever challenged me physically," Kara said.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" James smiled.

"You jealous?" Kara asked.

"Ever since I became CEO of Catco, I have had women throw themselves at me. I'm fine, believe me," James said.

"You taking advantage of that power?" Kara asked curiously.

"I don't have time with all the ass-kicking I have been doing in Metropolis," James admitted.

"Put a mattress in that van," Kara told him.

"Will do," James smiled.

Alex brought Maggie over to the table. "This is Detective Maggie Sawyer," Alex introduced.

"Hey, Maggie," Kara, James, and a returning Winn all said in unison.

"You must be the sister. Alex has told me everything about you," Maggie said to Kara.

"I sure hope not," Kara smiled.

"Okay...Alex, can I talk to you?" Maggie asked pulling Alex aside.

"You listening in?" Winn asked.

"Of course," Kara said obviously.

"So, what are they saying?" Winn asked curiously.

"Alex is getting dumped again. It's a tragic story," Kara said fighting not to laugh.

"That girl has no game with either gender," James shook his head.

"I was thinking to maybe give her some pointers," Kara said thoughtfully.

"But you two are sisters," Winn said confused.

"We're not blood-related," Kara excused.

"I didn't know you were Bi," James said intrigued.

"Oh, I don't follow that bullshit dichotomy. On Krypton, sex was forbidden as heresy, so I kind of went overboard once I got to Earth," Kara admitted.

"So, you can choose who you like?" Winn wondered.

"Yeah, because I'm a superior being," Kara said arrogantly.

"You never volunteered to do it with a woman with me watching," James said hurt.

"You didn't ask," Kara excused.

Alex rejoined the table oblivious to the table discussion. "Where's Mon? Doesn't he practically live here?" she asked.

"He should be here soon," Kara said.

Mon then entered the bar wearing his black leather outfit. Some biker guys came up to him and surrounded him. "Nice outfit. Give me your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle," the leader ordered.

"You didn't say please," Mon replied back.

What followed was an old-fashioned bar fight as people were thrown about. "He could kill someone," Alex said concerned.

"And?" Kara asked.

Mon was a straight savage to the biker gang and then went to the bar. "Give me your best," he said to M'gann.

She handed him a bottle. "I'm not paying for this," he said and then walked over to the group and placed the bottle on the table.

"Having fun?" Kara asked him.

"Everyone on this planet is pathetically weak," Mon said disgustedly.

"Except me of course," Kara corrected.

"This will end that. It's so powerful that it will dull all of your abilities. I made it myself," Mon said proudly.

"Let's just see about that," Kara said impulsively and drank the entire bottle.

Kara immediately felt the effects. Her vision was blurred and she had trouble focusing. "I challenge you," Mon said putting his arm on the table.

"Alright," Kara said and began arm wrestling him.

At first, Mon couldn't budge her arm but to the amazement of the others, he eventually succeeded in overpowering Kara. "Wow, that stuff is strong," Winn commented.

Mon got another bottle and drank one down as well. Within short order, the two were so intoxicated that they couldn't even sit properly. "How long does this last?" Kara asked slurring her words.

"I don't know. A week," Mon figured.

"Holy shit. What if we need you two," Alex scolded.

"The Guardian can step in," James said seriously.

"I was being serious," Alex glared.

"Oh, burn," Kara said falling off her chair.

Alex helped Kara back to her feet. "I'm alright," Kara assured her.

"I'm taking you home," Alex said disgustedly.

"We're good," Kara insisted.

"Hey, no drinking and flying," Winn said to them both.

"Fuck the law," Mon muttered.

"I taught him that," Kara said pleased with herself.

"Alright, we're heading out," James said to them.

Kara and Mon continued drinking as M'gann looked on. She texted a mysterious number as Kara and Mon continued to arm wrestle like total drunks. "Let's go back to our place," Kara invited.

"I can't fly," Mon admitted.

"I can't either," Kara smiled.

The two drunks stumbled and swayed as they got lost in Metropolis. A white van suddenly came up to them and stunned them with a TASER. The two were thrown into the van and taken away.

* * *

The next morning, James strolled into Catco like he owned the place. "What's your rush?" he asked as a woman bumped into him.

"It's the Guardian," she said freaked out.

"Oh yeah, who did he save this time?" James asked.

"Save? He murdered someone," she corrected and ran off.

"Damn," James said unsettled.

James walked up to Snapper for answers. "What's the deal with the Guardian?"

"A surveillance video was captured last night," Snapper showing James the video.

"How do we know the Guardian killed that guy. We don't have a positive ID. We don't even see the Guardian stringing him up in the first place. All we have is his arm," James said unimpressed.

Snapper looked at the video again. "Well, fuck me, you're right. Oh well, going to run the story anyway."

"Why?" James demanded.

"Our magazine is hostile to superheroes. This is gold," Snapper said obviously.

"What about the truth?" James asked dumbfounded.

"That really isn't our thing," Snapper reminded him.

"Is it because he's Black?" James asking pulling out the race card.

Snapper smiled amused. "You're best pals with Superman. You have confirmation bias in favor of superheroes. This magazine does everything possible to bring these freaks down to Earth. Or...are you going to change long-standing policy?"

"No," James backed down realizing the board would eat him alive.

* * *

Lillian Luthor looked upon Mon and Kara with disgust as they sat drunk in metal cages. "Who's the blond?" she asked her security chief.

"Her ID says Linda Lane," the security chief said.

"Obviously fake. You think you can use the letter "L" better than me?" she asked Kara.

"L words are my favorite when playing scrabble," Kara smirked.

"Here's a word for you: Cadmus. Do you know what it means? He was the very first Greek hero. He killed monsters," she said.

"Already bored," Kara yawned. She then looked over at Mon who was completely passed out. "Really, dude?" she said unimpressed.

"You appear to be intoxicated to the point of helplessness. This cage is the toughest substance on Earth. Even you cannot get out," Lillian said.

"Oh really? How about the floor? Looks like normal concrete to me," Kara judged.

Lillian simply stared at Kara realizing her mistake. Kara spun around in her cell stripping off her civilian clothes and drilled a hole through the floor. Kara dropped to the floor below and nearly lost her footing. She then saw Hank staring at her from the stairwell.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" she wondered as her vision was still blurry.

"The real question is why are you here," Hank replied.

"Well, I got kidnapped and stuff...wait, you mean why I'm on this planet?" Kara realized.

"I should have locked you up in the laboratory when I had the chance," Hank said.

"Yeah, you traded me for Jeremiah. I'm blond and even I know that was retarded," Kara smiled realizing who Hank was. "So, you survived. Kudos."

"Yes, I survived but that thing from Mars stole my life. It took everything from me," he said resentfully.

"Dude, you could have come back at any time. The government was totally willing to dump J'onn's ass once they found out he was an alien," Kara said.

"As soon as I was fixed, you had already joined the DEO. I knew you would kill me as soon as I replaced that Martian impostor," Hank said.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"But Cadmus saved me. When I ran the DEO, I hunted down aliens. Now, Cadmus has inherited that glorious purpose. To end alien life on this planet," Hank said.

"I guess you haven't been following current events but since I've joined the DEO, I have killed hundreds of aliens. No one has killed more aliens than me. I am a fucking boss. What has Cadmus done? You're all talk," Kara said to him.

"You will never kill your alien friends, your cousin, and yourself," Hank said obviously.

"You will never be able to kill every alien on this planet. I'm your best bet. Every day that you waste my time is a day I'm not killing fools," Kara told him.

"Quality over quantity," Hank said to her.

"Well, you got that right," Kara agreed. "Look, I am invincible, invulnerable, and indestructible so work with me rather than against me."

"You seriously offering me friendship?" Hank asked.

"Oh no, I've been fucking with you. I'm going to kill your ass right here and now," Kara grinned. "Then I am going to mail your head to J'onn."

"You're overestimating yourself," Hank said fiercely.

"Do I? Jeremiah joined you on the false assumption he was keeping me safe. The truth is that I should have killed your ass as soon as you entered our house. I am going to correct that today," Kara said and then fired heat vision at Hank's head dropping him.

"You have no idea how therapeutic that was," Kara said amused.

Hank then got back up and revealed his cyborg eye where Kara had beamed him. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed.

"I am Cyborg Superman," Hank revealed.

"That would be intimidating if you were even close in power to him," Kara smirked.

Kara cocked her fist and punched Hank to the head expecting to take it out completely. Hank's head swung to the side, but he remained steady. He then punched Kara a few times stunning her. Kara then got her ass handed to her as Hank threw her into walls, down the stairs, and through pillars.

"Wow, now I know what it felt to be your ex-wife," Kara said dumbfounded.

Hank angrily kicked her across the floor ripping up tile.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex asked Winn about Kara's status. "Where's Kara?" she asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was at the bar," Winn said just as confused. "Did you check out Catco?"

"Yes, I called James. She's not there," Alex said.

"On an unrelated note, you need to get your friend to lay off Guardian," Winn said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because, you know, vigilantism is tight," Winn said.

"He murders criminals," Alex objected.

"How is that any different than what we do?" Winn asked.

"We have government sanction. That makes it okay," Alex said obviously.

"There are philosophers that would disagree with that," Winn said skeptically.

"I don't give a shit. I'm adding the Guardian to our kill list," Alex said as she typed Guardian on her Ipad.

"You can't do that," Winn objected.

Alex grabbed Winn and pinned him against the wall. "I know six very painful ways to get you to tell me who the Guardian is using my index finger and they all involve shoving it up your ass," Alex threatened.

"It's James," Winn confessed instantly.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Alex said angrily.

"It's true. I used government resources to build his suit, I hacked into surveillance systems, and I monitored his activities in the government van that the DEO gave me," Winn spilled his guts.

Alex shook her head in disappointment. "You're lucky Kara hasn't killed him yet."

"She knows," Winn added.

"So, I'm the only one that doesn't know? Am I not cool enough for your group?" Alex asked offended.

"Well...," Winn said awkwardly.

"Don't answer that," Alex interrupted. "I'll deal with you both later," Alex said smacking Winn to the back of the head.

* * *

Kara awoke back in her cage. "I have the worse headache," she said not even able to stand.

"The drink makes you even drunker over time before you sober up a few days later," Mon said.

"It would have been nice to know that before," Kara frowned. She went over to the cage bars and tried to bend them without success.

"Those bars are made from metal from Thanagar. In my weakened condition, I can't break them," Mon admitted.

"I could go Prime but then it would kill you," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Go ahead and do it. Save yourself," Mon said depressed.

"How noble but no," Kara said to him.

"I deserve this fate. I extinguished life on so many planets," Mon said reflectively.

"You had no choice. You were trying to protect your own world," Kara excused.

"Well, some of those planets I wasn't assigned to destroy. I just did it anyway...you know...for fun," Mon admitted.

"Oh really? Tell me more," Kara said suddenly interested.

"Do you know how I landed in a Kryptonian pod?" Mon asked.

Kara froze at that. "I didn't bother to ask about that," she admitted.

"I destroyed a Kryptonian colony world and stole one of their last pods. It was programmed to come here," Mon revealed.

Kara stared at Mon. "I killed men, women, and children. I slaughtered them like animals. The last of your kind," Mon said.

"I was going to do the same to this world and then sell it," Mon continued.

"We all get angry," Kara excused.

"I wasn't angry. I was laughing the whole time," Mon said.

"Mon, you're drunk," Kara said.

"That doesn't make it untrue," Mon muttered sadly. "My race should go extinct."

"We're both flawed people but why doom generations of descendants from never existing? That is why every life is sacred because it's not just about the life in question but every descendant that life-form will have that will someday outnumber all the stars in the sky. When you kill a life, you wipe out the existence of all those descendants that could have been," Kara told him.

"We have to live for them?" Mon wondered.

"Exactly," Kara said.

Lillian Luthor entered the room and found both Kara and Mon still in their cages. "I don't like the idea of you around my daughter," she said protectively.

"It's not like that...or is it?" Kara chuckled and then snorted at her own wit.

"I'm a doctor, a patriot, a mother," Lillian listed off.

"Oh yeah? No one is more patriotic than me," Kara said.

"You make us complacent," Lillian argued.

"Well, fuck, why don't we all just do nothing and make everyone struggle just to survive?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"What are you to my daughter?" Lillian questioned.

"A friend...with benefits," Kara laughed drunkenly.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you," Lillian said pissed off.

"So am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry," Kara apologized.

"Superman is propaganda, his power unchecked, and my son Lex tried to take that power back," Lillian said angrily.

"Well, I recall it a little differently. I recall Lex making a bitch move by kidnapping Superman's mother, doing weird experiments with Zod's body, creating a Doomsday monster, and then screaming like a little girl when Batman shoved a branding iron up his ass," Kara smirked.

"Does that amount to a life sentence?" Lillian questioned rhetorically.

"Err...yeah," Kara said.

"Because you and your kind will stop at nothing to poison the Earth," Lillian accused.

"You give me too much credit, lady. I don't really give a shit about changing the world," Kara said. "You should put Superman in this cage, not me."

"As it happens, I need something from you. I need you to be human for a little while. I know from your fight with Red Tornado when you expel enough of your heat vision, you deplete the solar radiation in your cells, leaving you as helpless as any mere mortal. I've designed this helmet to absorb the radiation," Lillian said.

"Let's do this," Kara said not intimidated.

Lillian opened the cage with Hank by her side as a bodyguard. Lillian placed the helmet over her head which forced her to emit heat vision into it. Kara was drained of her power and fell to the floor greatly weakened. "Just because I had a few dozen drinks," Kara groaned and then threw up all over the floor.

"Take her," Lillian ordered her men.

Kara was taken down a few hallways until she was in a medical facility. She was then strapped down. Lillian took out a needle and took some of Kara's blood. "What you going to use that for?" Kara wondered.

Kara was thrown back into the cage. "Are you okay?" Mon asked concerned.

"You don't ask a fellow warrior that," Kara muttered.

"You look like shit," he corrected himself.

"That's better," Kara allowed. "If I don't make it out of here, tell Maggie Sawyer...I hate her."

"Will do," Mon agreed.

"Alright, let's stop fucking around. Get us out of here," Kara ordered.

"Very well," Mon said and grabbed her hand. He put two fingers to his forehead and focused. Nothing happened. "I'm still too wasted."

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

The cage then suddenly opened by a hooded figure. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Kara said embracing him.

"We have to move," Jeremiah said unlocking Mon's cage.

* * *

Jeremiah, Kara, and Mon made their way through the halls towards the exit. "I'm so sorry for my swearing, drinking, whoring, thieving, and killing in that order," Kara said to him.

"Remember, all sins are equal before God," Jeremiah reminded her.

"But I've committed a lot of sins, like a shit-load," Kara said.

"When you confessed Jesus as your Lord and Savior, you were saved and nothing you do afterward is going to affect that," Jeremiah said.

"What religion is this? I want in," Mon said brightly.

Jeremiah opened the door to allow them to escape. "Now, go!" he said.

"I love you," Kara said giving him a hug. "Forgive me," she said tapping the back of his head. Jeremiah fell to the floor in a heap.

Cadmus soldiers came in with rifles aimed at them. "You got anything?" Kara asked Mon.

"Yeah, I got this," Mon said forming a disc in his hand the size of a pizza. He threw it down the hall splitting the men in half at the waist.

"Good job," Kara said appreciatively. "Now, help me carry his fat ass."

The two got to the surface and were surrounded by a large military force consisting of attack helicopters, tanks, armored trucks, and a company of infantrymen with rifles ready. "Well...shit," Kara said exhausted.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank placed M'gann in a prison cell after kicking her ass. "Thank you for sparing my life," she said sincerely.

"I'm only keeping you alive so Kara can fry you every day with her heat vision," Hank said angrily.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" she spat at him. "Back in those camps, some of the scientists experimented on the Green Martians. They found a way to transform them into White Martians with blood transfusions. Some of the White Martians you've been killing were once your own kind," M'gann revealed.

"Is there a cure?" Hank asked.

"No," M'gann said flatly.

"Then I don't give a fuck," Hank said and walked off.

* * *

Alex came forward from the DEO paramilitary force and ran over to Kara. "Cadmus is down below," Kara said weakly.

"What did they do to you?" Alex asked concerned.

"Oh, I did this to myself," Kara hiccuped. "Oh, by the way, this belongs to you," Kara said revealing Jeremiah's unconscious body.

"Dad!" Alex cried out embracing him. "Get me a medic," Alex radioed.

"How did they know to find us?" Mon asked Kara.

"I have a homing beacon on my body that tells the DEO my location at all times," Kara said.

"Where?" Mon wondered.

"You don't want to know," Kara smiled.

* * *

After a long brutal fight, Guardian and vigilante murderer Karnowsky were on the floor barely able to move among a field of gasoline barrels. A dark figure suddenly landed and calmly walked up to them. "Looks like comic-con came early," he said gruffly.

Karnowsky stared at death incarnate with fear in his eyes. "What makes you different than us? Why can you beat and kill criminals, but we can't?"

"Because I'm not wearing a paintball mask," the Dark Knight replied.

Karnowsky was frozen in fear as Batman grabbed him and threw him next to a tied up murderer that had been let go on a technicality. Batman then threw a small bomb device on Karnowsky's chest. Guardian leaped away as the bomb exploded the whole area killing both Karnowsky and his prisoner.

Batman then advanced on Guardian who attempted to crawl away. "I thought you were a red-haired step-child?" Batman said confused.

"Things change," James said with his helmet off. "I thought you didn't kill."

Batman paused to answer. "Things change," he said with a psychotic grin on his face.

Cops arrived to the scene as the fire continued to spread. Maggie got out of her car with her gun ready. Batman approached the cops as Guardian made his escape. Maggie stared at Batman with trembling fear unable to even raise her weapon against him.

"Nothing to see here," Batman told her as he passed.

* * *

Kara and Mon were watching TV when Alex, James, and Winn came in with pizza and potstickers. "They're cold," Alex to the potstickers.

Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance and put them in the microwave. "So, your powers aren't back yet?" Alex assumed.

"You just had to rub it in," Kara said annoyed as she took the potstickers out and proceeded to inhale them.

"Dad is under observation at the DEO until we know his full condition. He's under total lockdown. I'm not losing him again," Alex said.

"Guardian has been cleared of all murder charges. He's still guilty as fuck for dozens of assault and destruction of property charges though," the anchorman said on the TV.

"So, you got the real killer, huh? How was that?" Kara asked James.

"I saw death itself," James said somberly.

"Him again," Kara nodded sympathetically.

"When do you think the Guardian will reveal himself?" Alex asked knowingly.

"Never," James replied.

Alex, James, and Winn then left the apartment leaving Kara and Mon to wait out their intoxication. "Ha! You're the only one that doesn't know the Guardian's secret identity," Kara said to him.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Mon replied and clinked beer bottles with her.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

The real Hank Henshaw approached a control panel in the Fortress of Solitude. Kelex immediately noticed the intruder. "Unknown life form detected," he said annoyingly. "Halt or you will be disintegrated."

"Bitch, please," Hank said not intimidated in the least.

Hank then poured some of Kara's blood on the control panel unlocking it. "Kara Zor-El, you appear to be drunk as fuck," the computer judged from the sample.

"So...how can I help you?" the computer asked.

"Tell me everything you know about Project Medusa," Hank ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version, Jeremiah gets rescued because it made more sense to me and I'm not limited when it comes to casting. Mon is completely disrespected and whipped in CW Supergirl Season 2. While I have Kara dominating him in every fight, I try to give Mon plenty of bad-ass moments earning Kara's respect.


	30. Parallax: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth is filled with fear over Trump's election victory inviting Parallax's coming. All of Earth's heroes gather together to battle Sinestro and bring hope to the world.

The entire gang consisting of James, Winn, Alex, Maggie, and Mon were hanging out at Kara's apartment with the TV on for election night. "Why is the president standing down?" Mon asked ignorantly.

"He is restricted to only eight years," Alex explained.

"Why would he accept such restraint on his power?" Mon asked confused.

"It's in the Constitution," Alex said simply.

"And this orange-man is up against the blond woman? Are these two the best warriors this planet has to offer?" Mon asked.

"In America, our leaders are chosen by the people for their leadership qualities, character, and ideas," Alex said patiently.

"You would willingly choose a woman to lead you?" Mon asked incredulously.

"Well, get used to it, because she's going to win," Alex said confidently.

"As if," Kara scoffed.

"Kara, every poll says he's going to lose," Winn said gently.

"Fake news," Kara said dismissively.

_"And Trump has won the state of Ohio. That's a switch from 2012," Wolf Blitzer said blandly._

"So, what is Catco going to do for the election?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we're going to have Hillary's face on the cover and a number of articles about her candidacy," James said.

"What if she loses?" Kara asked.

"That isn't going to happen," James said dismissively.

_"And it appears Trump is ahead in Florida but not all votes have been counted," Wolf Blitzer continued._

"So, the person who wins is the one that has the most votes?" Mon asked.

"No, the people vote in their respective states, those states are assigned electors, and then those electors decide who will be president," Alex simplified.

"So an elector could decide against the will of the people?" Mon asked.

"Theoretically," Alex muttered.

"That's badass," Kara said clinking beer bottles with Mon.

"It's to prevent someone like Trump from getting elected," Alex explained.

"If an elector voted against me, I would demand a duel," Mon said seriously.

"We stopped doing that in the 1800s," Maggie told him.

_"It's very tight, but Trump is winning in Wisconsin. That puts his total at 260," Wolf Blitzer said._

Alex glanced at the television. "What the fuck is going on?"

"It looks like your guy is losing," Kara smiled already drunk.

"That's impossible," Alex stared at the TV.

"Alex, who cares? It's just a pissing contest," Kara said dismissively.

"No, Kara, this is important. Everything from taxes, to the environment, to our foreign policy, to how we treat aliens and minorities hinges on this election," Alex said becoming slightly alarmed.

Kara rolled her eyes. "According to the data, Trump is ahead in Florida, Wisconsin, Michigan, Pennsylvania, and Arizona," Winn reported from his smartphone.

_"There is still a chance for Clinton to win if she wins Michigan, Pennsylvania, and Arizona," Wolf Blitzer said._

_"And Trump is now projected to win the presidency with a win in Pennsylvania," John King declared._

_"Is there any way for Clinton to come back from this?" Wolf Blitzer asked._

_"No, she is completely and utterly fucked," John King confirmed._

The gang was completely silent upon hearing the news. "Well...shit," Alex realized deeply disappointed.

"Damn, we didn't even do a Trump cover," James frowned.

"Ha! In your face," Kara said immaturely. "Who warned you for months this could happen? That's right. I knew using the mob to force the FBI director to open the email investigation would work."

"What the fuck, Kara?" Alex asked outraged. "Why would you do that?"

"Cat Grant was going to be Clinton's press secretary. Now, she has to come back to Catco," Kara smiled victoriously.

"You like your boss that much," Alex asked confused.

"No, I like my job that much," Kara clarified.

"I wasn't going to fire you, Kara," James said obviously.

"Yeah but that was before I knew you were replacing her," Kara said sheepishly.

"You fucked with our democratic process, Kara! This affects the entire world," Alex said angrily.

"You act like I don't affect the entire world," Kara said arrogantly.

"If you don't like the result, just overthrow him," Mon said simply.

"That's not how it works in this country," Alex said condescendingly.

"I have a confession to make," James said awkwardly. "I voted for him."

"Why would you do that, James? You're Black," Alex asked surprised.

"Well...being made acting CEO of Catco put me in a higher tax bracket, so I voted for the guy that promised to cut taxes," James admitted.

"I also voted for Trump," Winn admitted. "It's just that Trump said he opposed nation-building and wars overseas. Clinton kind of blew up Libya."

"Anyone else?" Alex asked looking for an ally.

"I actually voted for Trump," Maggie admitted. "He said he was for law and order. That affects my job."

"But you're...," Alex said confused.

"Queer, yeah. I'm not a one-issue kind of person," Maggie said.

Alex shook her head in amazement. "I can't handle this. I need to breathe," Alex said leaving the apartment.

As soon as she left, the whole room cracked up laughing. "Did you see her face," James said laughing hysterically.

"Very nice, guys," Kara said smiling.

"That was funny, wasn't it?" Winn smiled.

"'l'll go talk to her. I have to share the good news that the GOP keeps the Congress and Senate," Kara chuckled and walked out the door.

* * *

Alex was beside herself on a street corner. The riots and looting in Metropolis were already underway. "Hey, I'm sorry she lost," Kara said insincerely.

"I don't know what's happening to this world. Everything is going crazy. Every week is a global disaster that could send everything into chaos and now this," Alex said.

"The world has always been chaotic. Don't take things too seriously. Hank doesn't and work is all he does," Kara told her.

"There is going to be a lot of fear tonight," Alex said as she saw people gleefully looting stores.

"Yep, lots of fear," Kara repeated doubtfully.

"We were so close to electing the first female president," Alex said sadly.

"Yeah, you need to drop that feminist bullshit," Kara advised her.

"You did what you had to preserve your little world," Alex said teary-eyed.

"Come on back inside and get some pizza," Kara told her.

"I'm going to take a walk," Alex said to her and disappeared down the street.

* * *

A week later, the gang got together on the roof of a skyscraper to celebrate the wedding between Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris. Barry, Hank, Clark, Arthur, Bruce, Alfred, and Mon were in tuxedos while Diana, Kara, Alex, and Maggie were in tasteful dresses. Hal was in a dark green tux.

"Thanks for coming," Hal gave Kara a fake smile.

"Wouldn't miss it," she replied back with an equally fake smile.

Bruce stayed with Alfred mostly apart from the rest of the guests. "Well, at least we're not at Northstar's wedding," he muttered. "You know...because he married a man."

"I got the reference, Master Wayne," Alfred said patiently.

"Going for a violet wedding dress? That's bold," Alex remarked to Carol.

"Well, violet is my color, and I'm not a virgin anyway," Carol said brightly.

"Hmm," Alex nodded.

"When those two finally get married, it's going to be so hawt," Arthur commented to Barry.

"Which two?" Barry wondered.

Arthur pointed out Alex and Maggie. "But they're...oh," Barry realized.

Bruce walked up to Clark with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I noticed the riots in Gotham over this election have already been settled."

"I applaud your success," Clark said politely.

Bruce was about to say something but was stumped. "Nice to see you, again," he said and walked off.

"I understand you're from a warrior clan of women," Mon said to Diana.

"That's right," Diana confirmed.

"Perhaps, a king is in order," Mon volunteered.

"They're not into men," Diana shot him down.

"Even better," Mon smiled.

Barry went over to Kara. "Your dress is in need of some work. I have a few suggestions."

"Oh, really? Do tell," Kara said to him.

"Alright, let's get this started," Hal said impatiently. The two stood in front of the minister as everyone took a seat.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began but was then interrupted by a rush of wind. A yellow streak went past them blasting out windows on the surrounding skyscrapers.

"Muahahaha," Sinestro laughed as he went past them. He proceeded to blow up buildings with his yellow ring. The male heroes came together to discuss the plan of action.

"Hal, he's your area," Clark said.

"I'm retired," Hal objected.

"Alright, one, two, three, not it!" Flash said quickly.

Mon was the last one to say it. "Damn it," he realized.

"You got this, rookie," Arthur told him.

Mon powered up shredding his suit revealing his Insane armor underneath. He then flew off the roof and went after Sinestro. The two fired at one another causing massive destruction in Metropolis streets. Sinestro went through a tunnel to escape. Mon fired into the tunnel roasting all the vehicles inside.

"I'll kill as many people as need be as long as you are one of them!" Mon said as he chased Sinestro across the bay. Sinestro suddenly turned around and grabbed Mon by the throat. Sinestro then took Mon into space where Mon couldn't breathe.

"I yield," Mon said about to pass out.

Sinestro smirked and let Mon fall down towards the Earth where he landed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "This planet reeks of fear. Perfect for my master."

* * *

At the DEO, Hank was focused on the situation at hand. "There are riots and protests all over Metropolis, but I don't give a fuck about that. That's MPD business. I'm only interested in this mother-fucker," Hank said showing a picture of Sinestro on the screen.

"Hal Jordan," Hank gave him the floor.

"He basically has god-like powers like me but his ring is powered by fear. It can be countered by the power of will but its overall weakness is against the power of hope," Hal explained.

"I have assembled a team of Trump-supporting agents. Alex, you're off," Hank said.

"But," Alex objected.

"I can't have any weak links," Hank said bluntly. "Bruce Wayne."

"My satellites have picked up a large energy approaching Earth. It's the size of our moon and shaped like a bug," Bruce said showing a screenshot of the bug-shaped object in space.

"It's Parallax. It feeds on fear and is a million times more powerful than Sinestro. Not even the entire Green Lantern Corp. can take it down," Hal warned.

"That's where you come in," Hank said to Kara.

"No problem," Kara said confidently.

"There's a new Sinestro sighting in London," Winn reported.

"Let's get to work," Hank ordered.

* * *

**London**

Sinestro went on the attack blasting the Eye Ferris wheel. The occupants inside the wheel screamed in terror as the Eye was about to plunge into the river. Superman took hold of the Eye and kept it from moving. Flash ran up and down the Eye unloading each car, taking the occupants out, and zipping back to the ground.

Sinestro smiled in amusement as the Justice League worked to evacuate the Eye. A missile from nowhere suddenly hit him. Looking around furiously, he formed a yellow shield bubble around himself. Another missile hit his shield harmlessly.

Sinestro then unleashed his own heat-seeking yellow missiles at his opponent. Once they hit, the jet aircraft became visible. Sinestro fired continuous blasts at the aircraft blasting off a wing. The aircraft lost its cloak and threatened to hit the city. J'onn flew to save the aircraft by guiding it into the river away from the people.

Sinestro then fired on the aircraft completely destroying it. J'onn froze up as the fire swarmed around him. Diana wrapped her lasso around J'onn and pulled him out of the fire.

"So...how come you're not doing anything?" Kara asked Bruce as she ate cotton candy.

"It's daytime," he said simply. "What's your problem?"

"I'm analyzing his attacks," Kara lied as she was almost done.

"Get out there," Bruce ordered her.

"Yes, Daddy," Kara rolled her eyes and shot towards Sinestro leaving her civilian clothes behind.

"Who may this be? Another Kryptonian?" Sinestro scoffed.

"I'm someone who doesn't have fear. I'm someone you don't fuck with," Kara said to him.

"Parallax is coming. There is no hope for you," Sinestro told her.

"Is there a ring on the emotional spectrum for not giving a shit," Kara wondered. "Because if there was, I would be a goddess."

"The only god here is me," Sinestro said arrogantly as he created a large box-shaped force-field around Kara. He then modified the box so there would be a doorway on one side. With his imagination, he created his most powerful yellow neutron missile and fired at Kara. The missile went through the doorway and hit Kara directly. The explosion became contained within the force-field so Kara couldn't escape the explosion.

"Glorious!" Sinestro shouted as his missile hit.

The force-field then suddenly shattered revealing an unharmed Kara. "I hope that wasn't your Trump card, because you're fucked if it is," she smirked.

Sinestro was taken aback by her. "Oh, is that fear I detect?" Kara mocked.

Yellow-winged creatures then flooded London freaking out the inhabitants. Kara watched as the DEO and British services combated the creatures. The creatures fed on the fear of the civilians sucking up their life energy. "Fear attracts the fearful, the strong, the weak, the innocent, the corrupt. Fear is my ally," Sinestro grinned.

"Tell me, were you born fucked up or did you have to work at it?" Kara asked.

"I know your greatest fear, Kara Danvers," Sinestro said pointing at Alex who was fighting the yellow demons on her own.

"Good for you. You figured out my secret identity. You just signed your own death warrant," Kara said peeved. Within a split second, Kara punched Sinestro hard to the gut devastating him. Kara took her index finger and propped him back up.

"You were expecting me to let you escape while I save all the civilians. I'm not that kind of hero," Kara told him.

"A woman after my own heart," Sinestro gasped. He opened a yellow portal, grabbed Kara, and both of them were sucked inside.

An irritated Hank came over to Alex. "I kicked you off this mission for a reason."

"A bullshit reason," Alex countered.

"These things feed off fear. I can't have a compromised agent," Hank raged.

"Like you and fire," Alex shot back. "Face it, we all have our fears, but we overcome them."

"Your presence compromises Kara. If she's worried about you, that gives Sinestro an opening," Hank said. "She doesn't give a shit about anyone else on this planet but you."

Alex was taken aback by that. "Where's Kara?" she asked not seeing either of them.

* * *

Sinestro and Kara reappeared in front of the beast that was Parallax in space. "Fortunately for me, my ring can create a force-field that allows me to breathe in space."

"You're not special," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"How are you able to talk?" Sinestro asked.

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara grinned.

"Your power is no match against the might of Parallax!" Sinestro declared. 

Kara looked upon the moon-sized bug. It opened its mouth at her as if trying to suck up her fear and finding nothing. "Not impressed," she said.

Kara floated inside the mouth of Parallax, a yellowish translucent being of pure energy. "Let's see how you deal with Prime," Kara said flaring up.

Kara's body glowed yellowishly and then an aura of light expanded around her. Kara's body could no longer be seen as it became too bright to see her. Her aura became as large as a city but was dwarfed by Parallax's massive size. "Prime Two," Kara said as she tensed up.

The aura expanded to that of moon overwhelming Parallax in size. The two of them were so bright, that it made the night side of the Earth turn to day. Still, Parallax remained even as Kara unleashed her true power. "Alright, Prime Three," Kara said drawing more energy reserves.

Kara's aura overshadowed Parallax as it became as large as the Earth. The people on the night side were overwhelmed with light as a second sun appeared in the sky. Parallax could no longer be seen inside the light that Kara had made. Still, the beast wouldn't disintegrate. "There's no way you will stand up to this," Kara said as she went to another level. "Prime Four!"

Kara's aura expanded to the size of Jupiter. "Holy Fuck!" the people on the night side said as everything turned to white light.

Still, Parallax remained. Kara powered down to her normal self realizing it wasn't working. "You only made it stronger, you fool!" Sinestro said victoriously as he wore yellow sunglasses.

"Well...shit," Kara said disappointed.

Parallax roared and then swatted Kara into the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

**Washington DC**

President Obama took to the podium to talk directly to the American people. "Let me be clear, just because Trump was elected does not mean we're fucked. We will overcome any adversity, and I'm willing to give Trump the benefit of the doubt," he said graciously.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Trump said taking the mic. "All those who opposed me and are cowering in fear right now need to get their shit together. As president, I am going to make America great again. We're all going to be living large. In fact, we're going to win so much that we're going to get tired of winning," Trump said.

"Thank you, Mr. Trump," Obama said about to take the mic.

"But I have to tell you, the last administration got us into some deep shit. ISIS is still out there and they could attack our country at any time, any place. We have illegal immigrants committing murder and rape on our borders. The stock market could crash at any time because the people at the Federal Reserve are incompetent. We have men entering women's bathrooms. And then you have Clinton supporters trying to steal this election threatening our very democracy. But don't worry folks. I'm going to save the day with tax cuts, protective tariffs, and ending ObamaCare. I'm going to make Europe pay its fair share while making friends with Russia. I am going to kick China's ass in trade, and I am going to solve the North Korean crisis all by myself. The next four years are going to be awesome!" Trump said.

"Holy shit, dude," Obama said stunned.

* * *

**Gotham**

Sinestro met up with Scarecrow on a Gotham rooftop. "Is your fear toxin ready?" Sinestro asked.

"Absolutely," Scarecrow replied. "It's not only in Gotham but in all the major cities."

"Excellent," Sinestro said and then formed a giant yellow microwave emitter. Turning it on, the toxin in the water supply became vaporized as a gas. The people of Gotham immediately started freaking out. Sinestro then went to other cites doing the same creating fear and chaos across the entire East Coast.

* * *

**Port Royal**

Meanwhile, at Parris Island, Marine Drill Instructor John Stewart had better things to be concerned about than worry about the apocalypse. "What the fuck is wrong with your headgear, private? Wear it properly. Why are your boot laces not tucked in? Why didn't you get a haircut? You better be bald as fuck like me. Stand up straight, Private Johnson. God damn! It's alright, privates. I got this. Half-right, FACE!" he shouted.

"Yeah, you keep pushing until I get tired," John said to them as they did continuous push-ups. A green ring suddenly found its way on Stewart's finger. "What the fuck?" he wondered and then disappeared inside a green portal.

The privates looked around uncertain and then started pushing again.

John suddenly appeared on the planet Oa in a Green Lantern uniform. "Where the fuck is my hat?" he realized noticing it was gone. "What the fuck kind of uniform is this? Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?" John said to the ever-patient Tomar-Re.

"You are on the planet Oa. I will be your guide. My name is Tomar-Re and this is my associate Kilowag," Tomar-Re said to him.

"You will address me as Sir, and I don't need training. I'm as fit as an Ox. What kind of arms are those? Looks like you need some PT," John said.

"Our power doesn't come from our bodies but our imagination," Tomar-Re explained.

"Yeah, buuuuuuuuuullshit! How about you give me fifty good ones," John said to him and then formed a heavy platform on top of Tomar-Re's back forcing him to the ground.

"So, you have already learned to form constructs," Kilowag said impressed.

"I am going to construct a boot up your fat ass. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have privates to train," John said and then started looking for an exit.

"You must say the Green Lantern Oath before you leave," Kilowag insisted.

"The only oath I give is to the US Constitution and the Marine Corp.," John refused him.

"We need your help. You are our only hope," Katma Tui stopped him, a red-skinned female of the same race as Sinestro.

"What do you mean?" John asked politely.

"My predecessor from my world, Sinestro, hopes to use Earth's fear to feed Parallax and make him unstoppable. He's grown mad with power," she explained.

"If I'm gone from my unit, I will be AWOL," James said dismissively.

"The entire universe is at stake. What's more important, the universe or your Marine Corp?" Katma asked.

"Is this a trick question?" John wondered.

"The ring chose you for a reason," Kilowag told him.

"I don't remember asking you a God damn thing! It's alright. I got this," John said creating a green sun. Kilowog's fat ass struggled to stay on the ground as the green star's gravity pulled on him.

"You were saying?" John smiled at Katma.

"We need you to kill this mother-fucker for us," Katma said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am," John said positively smitten.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

Kara awoke on an island in the Pacific. Mon was at her side. "We're still alive," she said looking around.

"For the moment. Parallax will eventually have the power to absorb this solar system's star," Mon said.

"I gave it all I had and it only made it stronger," Kara said dumbfounded.

"You have to hit it with a different kind of energy, the spiritual energy of hope," Mon said.

"Okay, let's do that," Kara said getting up.

* * *

**Paris**

Sinestro smiled insanely as he waltzed through Paris. The French people were freaking out all around him. "Who knew gas prices could inspire so much fear," he chuckled.

Superman, Barry, J'onn, Diana, and Arthur walked through the smoke to confront Sinestro. "Your reign of terror ends here, Sinestro," Superman said to him.

"Oh really? I have already defeated your champion," Sinestro said confidently.

Superman flew at Sinestro but immediately a yellow version of Lois Lane appeared in front of him. Superman stopped as his mind became filled with fear that Lois was in danger. Sinestro blasted Superman across Paris until he crashed through the windows of Notre Dame cathedral. Barry sped up to Sinestro but then tripped as fear crept into his mind.

"I'm gay?" he realized shocked.

"Obviously," Sinestro said smacking Barry to the head knocking him out.

"I don't give a fuck about anything. I fear nothing," Aquaman said leaping up at Sinestro. Yellow sand then appeared everywhere as if Paris was a desert. Aquaman fell in the sand. "Oh my God, it's coarse and rough and its getting everywhere. This is so irritating!"

Sinestro grinned blasting Aquaman off his feet into the Atlantic Ocean.

Sinestro then sped towards J'onn, but he phased through him. The two fought hand-to-hand with both phasing through the other. Sinestro then showed J'onn a yellow version of his family burning.

"No," J'onn said stunned.

Sinestro fired a beam through J'onn's chest dropping him. Diana then hit her bracelets together blasting Sinestro back. "I fear no man," she said.

Sinestro then created a vision of Hippolyta looking disapprovingly of her. "I am so ashamed of you, my daughter," she said to her.

Diana fell to her knees devastated. A green tank suddenly blasted Sinestro across the street. John formed a green catapult around Sinestro's body and launched him into the air. Sinestro slammed into the Eiffel tower tearing it in two. Before Sinestro could defend himself, John created a large cannon and fired at him. Sinestro and the street he was on exploded in fire.

John casually walked up to Sinestro. "Yellow is the color of cowardice," he said to him.

Sinestro glared at John and fired on him. The yellow energy sizzled off his suit. "What the fuck was that?" John asked him.

"You're a man without fear," Sinestro realized.

"That's right," John said to him.

"Too bad the rest of the city reeks with it," Sinestro said as yellow dragons attacked the city. "You are just one man."

"The Corp is always with me," John said creating a Marine division composed of infantry troops, tanks, artillery, and attack helicopters. The green energy Marines went after the yellow constructs and destroyed them quickly.

Sinestro fled the scene as he was being overwhelmed. "Parallax: Save me!" he screamed.

"Like a bitch," John said unimpressed as he materialized a green sniper rifle. He took careful aim and fired a headshot on Sinestro taking him out.

The Justice League gathered their senses as Sinestro's influence faded. Parallax descended towards the planet shaking the ground as it did. "I have to send the world a message," Superman said. "A message of hope."

Superman came before a camera crew. "Fellow Americans and people of the world, I have always stood for truth, justice, and the American way. But the American Way need not be against the rest of the world. We have much in common believing in the principles of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. We believe in the rule of law and the peaceful transition of power. I ask you all to give President-Elect Trump a chance. If he fails, America fails and the rest of the world with him. We cannot fall victim to fear but must embrace hope," Superman said.

Mon teleported Kara to Paris with the white orb over his head. It suddenly started getting bigger after Superman's speech. "I'm going to need a lot more than this," Mon judged.

"What is that?" Barry wondered.

"It's a spirit bomb, an energy attack created through the hope and spirit of the population," Mon said.

"That could work," J'onn said seeing it grow bigger.

"What do we need to do to make it bigger?" Superman asked.

"I need every human on this planet to raise their hands," Mon said.

"I'll convince as many as I can," Barry said speeding off.

"I will tell my sisters," Diana said shooting an arrow off to Greece.

"Arthur, did you get that?" Superman asked through his earpiece.

"Got it," Arthur said gathering the Atlanteans.

"J'onn, tell all the Martians to raise their hands," Kara said urgently.

"Fuck you, Kara," J'onn grumbled.

Superman went in front of the camera. "I need everyone to raise their hands and think hopeful thoughts."

President-elect Trump was interviewed on the subject. "What do you think?" a reporter asked him.

"Well, I think this whole Parallax thing is a hoax," he said honestly. "I mean, why raise your hand. It's silly, I think."

After the interview, the spirit bomb received a massive boost becoming as large as a skyscraper. Over in a German airport, two forces laid down their arms for a moment. "We have to raise our hands to save the world. You down?" Tony Stark asked Steve Rogers taking off his robotic hand.

"Absolutely," Steve agreed, taking off his glove.

Cat Grant, James, and all the employees present raised their hands. "Anyone not raising their hands is going to get fired," she said crossly.

At the DEO, Alex and Winn raised their hands. M'gann and all the other alien prisoners still in their cells raised their hands. Jeremiah and Eliza raised their hands in Midvale, finally together at last. "Raise your hands, fuckers," Maggie said to her fellow cops.

Lillian and all of Cadmus raised their hands. Lena and her L Corp employees all raised their hands. The aliens in the bar raised their hands. Even the Russians raised their hands.

At Wayne Manor, Bruce watched TV as it reported on Superman's request. "Will you be raising your hand, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"I would poison it," Bruce said honestly.

"Very good, Sir," Alfred agreed.

Mon felt his feet crush the pavement underneath him as the spirit bomb became almost too much for him. "Don't you dare drop that shit," Kara told him.

"It's really heavy," Mon admitted.

"Pray to God, you don't drop that shit," Kara pressed.

"Now what?" Superman asked as the bomb became as large as Paris.

"You have to make contact with Parallax," Mon said.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

"No, only someone pure of heart can touch it," Mon said.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara asked insulted.

"He's right, the both of you have moral defects. I will take it," Superman volunteered.

"I will join you," John said eagerly.

Superman nodded to him and flew up to the bomb. Touching the bomb, Superman pushed the bomb high into the atmosphere until reaching outer space. Parallax descended towards Earth for the final assault. John formed a green Death Star and fired a green laser at Parallax. The beast roared in annoyance and went straight for them. Parallax swallowed the green Death Star destroying it.

"This is bullshit," John said stunned.

"Have faith, John," Superman said to him as Parallax approached.

John fired green chains around Parallax keeping it still for a minute. Superman then launched the spirit bomb on Parallax creating a powerful explosion of energy. Parallax screeched and dissolved as the spiritual energy purified it. The spirit bomb then faded in space.

* * *

John flew back to Paradise Island. As he deactivated his ring, his Marine uniform remained except the hat he had lost. He approached his Marine platoon. "Did you fuckers all raise your hands?" he asked them.

They all nodded. "Buuuuullshit!" John said disbelievingly. "No one sleeps until you find my hat. Fall out!"

John activated his ring to give himself a solid green hat and carried on.

* * *

Kara and Alex walked together in a park. "I'm sorry I used the mob to force the FBI director to open the investigation that cost Clinton the election. I did it for selfish reasons," Kara admitted.

"It's alright. It wasn't the FBI director or the mob that decided the election. It was the voters. Everyone is accountable for their own vote. No one forced people to vote for Trump," Alex said.

"So, we cool?" Kara asked.

"No, Kara, you need to atone for this," Alex said pissed off.

"I saved the world, didn't I?" Kara pointed out.

"Superman saved the world," Alex corrected.

"Alright, by the end of this season, I'll save the world," Kara promised.

Alex sighed. "When you came to our house, I didn't give you a chance. It's my deepest regret. I'll give Trump a chance because if he fails the whole world goes to shit."

"Hey, it could be worse. If Trump is impeached, Pence is in charge," Kara grinned.

"I don't want to even think about it," Alex shuddered.

* * *

**New York City**

At the Trump hotel, President-Elect Donald Trump marched with his Secret Service detail through the lobby to his hotel suite. He then came to his suite, left the Secret Service outside, and walked in. He then took a knee and bowed his head. "Is all going to plan?" he asked a suited figure looking out the window, his back turned to him.

The man's hand buzzed with electricity. His eyes were pure white as if electrified. "Exactly as planned," Mike Pence replied.


	31. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus threatens to unleash a deadly Kryptonian virus onto the world.

Kara wore an old-fashioned dress and hairstyle as she heated up a turkey with her heat vision. "I will never get tired of watching you do that," Eliza said amazed.

The rest of the gang was on the couch watching the Steelers' game. There was a knock on the door. Eliza opened the door to see Mon with large cases of beer in both arms. He was wearing an Amish-looking suit and hat.

"Why do both of you look Amish?" Eliza asked.

"I decided to give Mon a tour of their society," Kara said.

"I told them that if they use their Ki they don't need electricity," Mon said helpfully.

"But why?" Eliza wondered.

"Kara, stop fucking with the Amish...again," Alex scolded.

"Alex: language," Eliza scolded her. "So, you're the Insane friend Kara has told me all about."

"I would say more than just friends," Mon smirked.

"Mon, shut up," Kara hissed.

"I mean, we're comrades in the fight against the forces of evil," Mon clarified.

"This is my adopted mother, Eliza Danvers," Kara introduced to him.

"I hear you're a scientist. That is quite an accomplishment for a woman," Mon complimented. "Can you tell me more about this science?"

Alex went over to Kara as Eliza and Mon hit it off. "I think Mon's hitting on my mom," Alex said concernedly.

"Well, she is a MILF," Kara allowed.

"Kara, how can you talk about my mom like that?" Alex asked shocked.

"Oh, if you thought that was bad, you should hear what I say about your dad," Kara smiled reflectively. "Speaking of which, you going to let him out anytime soon?" Kara asked.

"He's still raving like a lunatic about the End Times and some alien invasion," Alex shook her head sadly.

Kara then walked over to Eliza. "You and Mon seem to be hitting it off."

"Oh, he's just doing that to get in your pants," Eliza scoffed.

"That is the way to do it," Kara nodded.

"He likes you," Eliza detected.

"Like is a strong word," Kara denied.

The gang then sat down at the table for Thanksgiving dinner. "Kara, will you do the honors," Eliza requested.

"Rub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub...Yay God!" Kara led.

"That was very inappropriate, thank you," Eliza said rolling her eyes.

A portal then opened inside the apartment and then suddenly closed. "So...how's the turkey. I cooked it myself," Kara said after a long pause.

"We have to investigate this," Alex said seriously getting up.

"Do we?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Yeah, can we do it after dinner and after the game?" James asked.

"Yeah, sit down, Alex," Eliza ordered.

"I have to say, this Thanks Giving dinner is a lot better than last year. That was really awkward," Winn remarked.

"I'll say," Kara said eyeing Alex.

"Alright, I have something to announce. It's something I have been feeling for a long time, but I'm thankful you're all here to support me," Alex began.

Kara and James drank their wine glass down in anticipation. "I think we should investigate that portal," Kara said urgently.

"No kidding," James agreed.

"I have to get to the lab," Winn said.

"Those weights aren't going to lift themselves," Mon added.

"I hate you all," Alex frowned as everyone bailed from the apartment.

* * *

At the DEO, Winn, Kara, and Alex discussed the portal. "So, last night the time-continuum just happened to open in your apartment," Winn said. "What are the odds of that?"

"Stupid low," Kara agreed.

"I'm going to scan for tachyons," Winn said.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said already bored.

"Holidays are over. Back to work," Hank yelled at his DEO agents.

"Hardass," Kara said as she came to the table with Alex and Hank.

"The question of the day is what did Cadmus want with Supergirl's blood," Hank said seriously.

"Yeah, why not kill you?" Alex asked.

"It's not really possible to kill me," Kara said arrogantly. "Probably Lena knows something."

"I'll tap her phone," Winn volunteered.

"Good initiative," Hank said pleased.

"I can interrogate her," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"Or Hank can just read her mind," Alex said obviously.

"How is he going to get into her office? She has security cameras everywhere," Kara asked.

"Too easy," Winn smiled.

"Also, Hank can impersonate you," Alex said.

"I'm busy. You handle it," Hank said to Kara.

"Well...shit," Alex said as Hank took off to taunt and torture M'gann.

* * *

Kara came into Lena's office for another Catco interview. "So, what is this interview for, really?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, we want more ammunition on you, so we can talk shit about you," Kara said nonchalantly.

"I value honesty in a reporter," Lena said appreciatively.

"You must be a glutton for punishment," Kara remarked. "So, how's your mom? I heard she went crazy after your brother's trial."

"It's been a tough number of years," Lena allowed. "No matter what Lex does, I always seem to fall short of my mother's expectations. We could never agree on anything."

"Sounds like my mom," Kara nodded. "What kinds of things didn't you two agree on?"

"She wanted Lex Corp to dominate the world...and I didn't," Lena said simply.

"Why do you have to be such a hater?" Kara asked.

"What?" Lena asked confused.

"All your mother is trying to do is keep the world safe. I mean, even if there is a one percent chance Supergirl or Superman could turn against us, we must treat it as an absolute certainty," Kara argued.

"Or we could have hope they will do the right thing," Lena said brightly.

"I believe that good people on either side can argue about this in good faith," Kara said reasonably.

"Of course. I just forgot I have a meeting I have to go to," Lena said abruptly cutting Kara off.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit to me," Kara said doubtfully.

"Thanks for coming by," Lena said giving Kara a fake smile.

* * *

Mon looked over a shadowy figure at the bar. "Can I get you something? Maybe, some fried chicken or watermelon?"

"No," Cyborg Superman replied annoyed.

"If you don't want any alcohol, we have some grape soda," Mon offered.

Cyborg Superman ignored Mon. A female alien then struck up a conversation with Mon. "When are you off?" she asked.

"Oh, I can leave whenever I want," Mon told her.

"In that case, how about you come over to my place?" she asked aggressively.

"I would love to but my queen would snap off my dick and shove it up my ass if I did," Mon said sadly.

"Oh, the jealous type. Let's make it a threesome," the female alien suggested.

Mon nodded intrigued not noticing Cyborg Superman placing a device under the bar table. Cyborg Superman then walked out of the bar as the device let loose a toxic gas. Mon followed him out the door. "J'onn, you didn't pay your tab."

Cyborg Superman then revealed his masked face. "Oh, it's you," Mon sighed.

Cyborg Superman went on the attack punching and kicking at Mon. He dodged every attack and then blasted Cyborg Superman down the street. Meanwhile, the gas inside the bar killed everyone inside. Mon frowned realizing this would be really bad for business.

* * *

Lillian strolled into Lena's office. "Drinking wine at your desk at noon? Are you an alcoholic?" she asked.

"It lowers my anxiety especially when someone like you walks in," Lena said.

"Why is that? Is it because you don't feel truly part of the family?" Lillian asked.

"You always reminded me that I was adopted, not a true Luthor," Lena said resentfully. "You always favored Lex."

"And you were your father's favorite, so its all square," Lillian said dismissively. "You shouldn't take it too seriously. No parent truly loves their children equally."

"Well...now that pleasantries are out of the way, what are you up to?" Lena asked.

"Oh, you know, home decorating, gardening, and coming up with new cooking recipes," Lillian mocked.

"There's a reporter sniffing around. She'll find out what you're up to," Lena bluffed.

"If you're referring to Kara Danvers of Catco, then you're dumber than she is," Lillian smiled and walked out.

"Damn," Lena said feeling burned.

* * *

Kara sped over to the Fortress of Solitude. She noticed the door hadn't been repaired since she busted it down. Walking in, she was confronted by Kelex. "What the fuck happened here?" Kara asked pointing to footprints in the snow.

"There is an intruder in the Fortress," Kelex warned.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered and started to scan the entire room.

"You are the intruder," Kelex said menacingly.

"Kelex, stop fucking around. I mean business," Kara said impatiently.

Kelex fired on Kara. The blast sizzled on her suit. "You are the worst security droid ever," Kara said and then proceeded to zap it with her heat vision.

Kara then noticed pieces of glass from a test tube and dried up blood on the control panel. Kara pressed on the control panel activating it. "Roll video logs," she ordered.

Kara then saw Cyborg Superman pour her blood all over the control panel and begin asking questions. "God damn, Kelex! You couldn't tell the difference between a fat black cyborg man and a beautiful sexy blond girl?" Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Hello, Kara," Zor-El said pleasantly. "What do you wish to know?" he asked.

"Did you ever love me?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Inconclusive," Zor-El replied.

"Damn," Kara said destroyed.

"Anything else?" Zor-El asked unphased.

"What's this Project Medusa about?" Kara asked curiously.

"A weaponized virus that I created for Krypton's defense. I bio-engineered the virus to attack non-Kryptonian physiology. In the event of an invasion, the virus could be deployed to kill the enemy without harming Krypton's infrastructure," Zor-El said.

"Wow, that is badass. I never knew you were into weaponizing viruses. The Geneva Convention would have your ass for this," Kara smirked.

"The Geneva Convention can go fuck itself," Zor-El smiled.

"That's what I'm talking about. I knew you were cool beneath all that sciency stuff you did," Kara nodded approvingly. "I thought all this time you were trying to cure Kryptonian diseases to save lives."

"This research was to save Kryptonian lives, especially against the blood-thirsty Insane race. I hope you never encounter one, Kara," Zor-El said.

"Yeah...," Kara agreed awkwardly.

"So, when you mean non-Kryptonians do you also mean humans?" Kara asked.

"All non-Kryptonians," Zor-El repeated.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Kara briefed the others on the situation. "Henshaw stole the virus' formula from the Fortress of Solitude which means Cadmus can now use it. It's an unstoppable virus that kills anyone other than Kryptonians," Kara said.

"Mon's condition is deteriorating. His peak physical condition is keeping the virus from killing him immediately, but he's running out of time," Eliza said.

"We should collect his sperm while we still can," Kara said urgently.

"What the fuck do you want to do with that?" Hank asked her.

"He's the last of his kind. It's valuable for research purposes," Kara said lamely. "Anyway, this is all the information the Fortress has on the virus," Kara said giving Eliza a weird crystal thumb drive.

"Well, this would be useful if we had any operating system compatible with whatever this is," Eliza sighed. "Alex, come with me."

Eliza and Alex worked on the virus in the lab. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Eliza asked casually.

"No," Alex said awkwardly.

"Secrets don't agree with you," Eliza told her.

"I kept it a secret that I was at the DEO for years," Alex pointed out.

"Oh, sweetie, I meant about you being gay," Eliza clarified.

"What the fuck?" Alex mouthed.

"Kara told me all about you and Maggie," Eliza revealed.

"That bitch," Alex said stunned.

"Hey, we all have that phase. For me, it was in college," Eliza said.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered of her overly conservative mother.

"Oh, I was a wild one in the '80s. I did drugs, slept around, listened to rock music, and cheated on my tests. It wasn't until I met Jeremiah that I was put on the right path. He saved me," Eliza said reflectively.

"I didn't really want to know this," Alex said disturbed.

"So, have you two gone all the way?" Eliza asked curiously.

"What the fuck, mom?" Alex said becoming distressed.

"Language," Eliza scolded. "Women do things to other women all the time. They hug, they hold hands, they kiss, they fondle each other's breasts, and they even bathe together. That doesn't make it gay, sweetie," Eliza said.

"It doesn't?" Alex wondered.

"Promise me you won't get fat, cut your hair short, and grow a beard," Eliza said seriously.

"We're not having this conversation," Alex shut her down.

"If you find yourself needing to practice, you can always ask Kara. That's what sisters are for," Eliza said.

"How do you reconcile being so strict with me before and now telling me all this?" Alex asked.

"Honestly, it was for Jeremiah. He's a bit of a hardass. Once he was gone out of the house, I started doing some crazy shit you wouldn't believe," Eliza smiled.

"Well, thanks, mom," Alex said giving Eliza a hug.

"You're not off the hook. I want grandchildren, damn it," Eliza ordered.

* * *

Kara was on the balcony of the DEO looking out at the stars. "The view is so much better here," Hank said pleased.

"You do realize that by putting the DEO in the middle of the city, the odds of civilian causalities goes up a billion percent," Kara told him.

"Yeah...I don't give a shit," Hank replied.

"My whole life I thought my parents were the good guys. Now, I know that my mother sentenced so-called rebels that were simply trying to save our race to prison and that my father created biological weapons," Kara sighed.

"Don't act like you're an angel yourself. Except for Superman, all you Kryptonians have proven to be fucked up," Hank said scornfully.

"Well, every green Martian I have ever encountered has proven to be an asshole," Kara shot back.

"Fuck you, Kara," Hank grumbled.

"Is death and destruction across the universe my parents' legacy?" Kara wondered.

"Your parents' legacy was you and you are death and destruction across the universe," Hank told her. "If Cadmus deploys this weapon, it will kill all sentient life on this planet including the human race. Then, their kill count will dwarf yours."

"My God," Kara realized the significance of that.

Eliza and Alex came up to them. "We found out how Cadmus is deploying the virus. They need a dispersion agent. They need isotope 454," Eliza said.

"Isotope 454, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Kara said skeptically.

"Not now, Kara," Eliza scolded.

"Only L Corp. creates that isotope," Alex added.

"Some might consider that a coincidence," Kara considered.

"If Cadmus gets a hold of it, they could spread the virus across the globe," Eliza warned.

* * *

Cyborg Superman casually went past the metal detector and easily subdued the lone guard. Kara grabbed the guard as he was thrown into the air. "Nathan Lane? What are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

The guard ran off as Kara took steps towards Cyborg Superman. "I should've known you would have shown up," Cyborg Superman said irritably.

"This is my show, dude. Who else did you think was going to show up?" Kara mocked. Kara sped towards Cyborg Superman and put him in an arm lock. She chopped his arm breaking it and then broke the other arm in hand-to-hand combat. Cyborg Superman quickly fixed his robotic arms and flung Kara into the L Corp sign smashing it.

"My sign," Lena said concerned as Kara crashed through it.

Cyborg Superman then threw a piece of debris at Lena despite knowing full well she was the daughter of his employer. Kara blocked the debris shattering it into dust on impact. Kara flew at Cyborg Superman and stunned him with a punch to the head. A portal suddenly opened in the air above them.

"So pretty," Kara said distractedly.

Cyborg Superman grabbed Kara and brought her to the floor. "No one's going to save you," he said as he strangled her.

"Harder," Kara gasped.

"What the fuck?" Cyborg Superman wondered.

MPD officers arrived on the scene and began firing at Cyborg Superman's back having no effect. Kara lifted Cyborg Superman off the floor and took him to the ceiling and then slammed him back down. Cyborg Superman took aim at Maggie and fired a laser through her shoulder.

"Your aim sucks, dude," Kara said as she brought Cyborg Superman above her head and then slammed his back over her knee.

Kara then dumped Cyborg Superman on the floor, finished with him. "We're going to need a medic," Kara radioed. She then turned to Cyborg Superman to kill him off for good, but he had vanished. "Where the fuck did he go?"

* * *

Back at the DEO, Kara regrouped with Eliza, Winn, and Hank. "Did you secure the isotope from L Corp?" Eliza asked.

"The what now?" Kara asked confused.

"Why would Hank Henshaw attack L Corp if Lillian and Lena are on the same side?" Winn asked confused.

"It's just to make it look like Lillian and Lena aren't working together," Hank said suspiciously.

"Cyborg Superman tried to kill Lena," Kara brought up.

"He probably just wanted to make it look like he was trying to kill her," Hank said stubbornly.

"I don't know. I looked into her eyes," Kara said pulling her eyelid down for emphasis.

"So, how's Mon?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"He's getting worse, sweetie," Eliza told her.

"Well...shit," Kara said not liking the sound of that.

* * *

Kara flew to L Corp and entered Lena's office through the balcony. "You know that door isn't really an entrance," Lena said annoyed.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena asked.

"Your mother is the leader of Cadmus. You're going to tell me where she is," Kara demanded.

"You're lying," Lena doubted hurt by the accusation.

"Lena, I never lie...wait, no, that's Superman's shtick," Kara muttered.

"What is this all about?" Lena asked impatiently.

"Your mother has a Kryptonian virus that could wipe out all sentient life on the planet. It will kill everyone except me and Superman. Kind of ironic isn't it?" Kara smiled amused.

"You think you're so high and mighty with that seal on your chest. How many times did Superman go after Lex?" Lena asked offended.

"Yeah, the only time Superman met with Lex was after he threw Lois off a building. I would say there's plenty of probable cause there," Kara mocked.

"You come here accusing my mother of being the devil incarnate. How long before you come after me?" Lena asked.

"I'm right here, aren't I?" Kara said obviously. "Look, I know what it's like to have fucked-up parents. In fact, I have had the pleasure of two sets of them. But I'm a pretty good judge of character which is why I don't believe that bullshit excuse that you didn't know who John Corben was," Kara said impatiently.

"What will it take to believe me?" Lena asked incredulously.

"A mind rape will do it," Kara considered.

"Then do it," Lena volunteered.

"Err...you're not supposed to agree to that," Kara backtracked.

"What?" Lena wondered.

"So, as much as I love a good old-fashion brawl, I like a cerebral villain even better. That's why I didn't kill Maxwell Lord's ass for several months. But now that he's dead, I need a new one and quite honestly your mother doesn't make the cut," Kara said to her.

"You're insane," Lena said stunned.

"No, Mon is Insane. I'm just a crazy bitch," Kara advanced on Lena. She then noticed the wine glass on the desk. "Wait, how many glasses of wine do you go through a day?"

"None of your fucking business," Lena said defiantly.

"I like you. You got spunk," Kara smiled and walked out of the office towards the balcony.

* * *

While Alex was working on Maggie's boob, Kara kept watch on Mon. He suddenly awoke and stared at her. "Did you learn duplication, because I see two of you," he said groggily.

"Well, yeah, but not right now," Kara smiled.

"I would do you both at the same time if I could," Mon said sincerely.

"You're so romantic when you're dying," Kara said sadly.

"When the times comes, can you give me a little of your energy, so I can transport myself inside the sun," Mon requested.

"Of course. What an epic death," she instantly agreed.

Mon then kissed Kara passionately and then passed out. Kara quickly looked around hoping no one saw it.

* * *

Hank and Winn scrambled to make sense of the new data they were receiving. "Isotope 454 is on the move," Winn reported.

"Where to?" Hank asked.

"Metropolis port," Winn answered.

"They going to put it in the water supply?" Kara asked.

"More likely they're going to shoot up into the air over the city," Hank said.

"This sounds an awful lot like Blade Trinity," Kara smirked.

"Don't speak of that abomination again," Hank said seriously.

Cadmus then took control of all the televisions again. "Tonight, our nightmare ends. Tonight, every alien that has ever set foot on our planet will die. Because Earth is for the humans. The future is for the humans. We are Cadmus," the mask said.

"You know, the editing of their videos has become a lot shittier recently," Kara said amused.

"Let's move," Hank said to Kara.

"But you're not Kryptonian. You could die," Kara reminded him.

"Here or there, what's the difference?" Hank asked.

"Alright then. Let's preserve my alien kill title," Kara grinned.

* * *

Lillian went over to a case and opened it with her locket key. "Some mothers wear a locket containing the pictures of their children. You use it to hold a key for a bazooka," Lena said scornfully.

"It's a rocket launcher," Lillian corrected. "Take it. Prove you're one of us," she said offering it to her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lena rolled her eyes as she took it.

Kara and J'onn then dropped in. "Is that what I think it is? Yeah, you won't do it," Kara smirked.

"Oh really?" Lena said touching the key.

"No balls," Kara said confidently.

"Kara, what the fuck are you doing?" Hank asked.

"It's reverse psychology. I got this," Kara said softly.

Lena activated the rocket and let it launch. Kara watched the rocket head towards the city. "Well...shit," she realized.

"Get to it," Hank ordered.

Kara flew off after the rocket but it exploded before she could take it into space. "That's not good," Kara said as the explosion sent her plummeting into the city. Meanwhile, Hank did battle with Cyborg Superman. As the two fought, Lillian and Lena watched the show.

"Just so you know, I made the isotope inert," Lena said casually.

"Just so you know, I anticipated this and corrected the formula at the last minute," Lillian said smartly.

"Holy shit!" Lena realized.

Lillian shook her head as Cyborg Superman and Hank tossed about. "Black-on-Black crime is getting worse-and-worse in this country," she sighed.

"Really, mother?" Lena frowned.

Cyborg Superman fired his eye laser through Hank dropping him. "I am Cyborg Superman!" he said victoriously.

Kara dropped in punching Cyborg Superman through the chest and out the other side. "You may be a cyborg, but you're no Superman," she said to him.

Cyborg Superman shut down and fell to the pavement. Kara and J'onn then noticed the orange gas spreading everywhere. "I'm coming, M'yri'ah," Hank said as he turned to ash.

Kara eyed Lillian and Lena. "You are aware that humans are aliens to Kryptonians, right? Like, if there was a human on Krypton, we would call him an alien," Kara said obviously.

"My God," Lillian realized. "What have I done?"

Both Lillian and Lena turned to ash in front of Kara. All inhabitants of Metropolis turned to ash, human and alien alike. The disease spread across the globe killing all sentient life. Eliza, Alex, Winn, Maggie, and even Mon at the DEO all turned to ash as the gas hit them. James and everyone at Catco turned to ash at their desks.

For the first time, Kara couldn't hear any human activity on the planet. The whole human race along with the alien refugees were all dead. Superman then flew over to Kara. His eyes were red from tears and it was then that Kara knew that Lois was dead.

"What...happened?" he demanded to know.

"Yeah, I fucked up. My bad...my bad," Kara admitted.

"Is everyone dead but us?" Superman asked shocked.

"Afraid so," Kara said just as shocked.

"How could you let this happen?" Superman blamed her.

"To be fair, I think my father deserves most of the blame for this," Kara said. "He's the asshole that invented the virus."

"What do we do now?" Superman asked.

"We're going to have to repopulate the Earth," Kara said obviously.

"Wait...what?" Superman asked stunned by her suggestion.

"Oh...too soon?" Kara realized.

"I can't hold it in any longer," Superman said about to explode. "You...fuuuuu...," he tried to make out.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara said amused.

"Fuck you! I hate you! You fucked everything up. The whole planet is fucked because of you. I wish you never came to Earth. I can't believe this fucking happened. What the fuck am I going to do now?" Superman raged.

"Look, if you don't want to have sex with me, just drop your sperm off at the local sperm bank for me to pick up," Kara smirked.

Superman fell to his knees in grief and pain. "Lois!" he shouted.

"As much as I like to see you in pain...and I do, having you mope around all the time is going to start grinding my gears. So, I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said to him.

"What?" Superman wondered.

Kara took off to space and started flying around the planet's equator. Her suit became white-hot as she increased her speed. She then approached light speed and with infinite mass stopped the planet from moving and then forced it backward in time.

Kara then slowed down as she approached the port. Seeing the rocket launcher, she fired on it destroying it before it could launch. She then landed with a thud cracking the pavement as she did. Kara then blasted a hole through the launch computer screen. Turning around with perfect timing, Kara cupped Cyborg Superman's hand with her left and punched him through with her right. Cyborg Superman fell to the pavement deactivated.

Cop cars then swarmed the scene. "You called the police, didn't you? Clever girl," Lillian said to Lena as police came to arrest her.

"Want to know how I knew the future?" Kara asked Hank.

"You fucked up the first time?" Hank guessed.

"What...no," Kara denied.

"You let Cyborg Superman escape again," Hank told her.

Kara looked around frantically. "Where the fuck did he go?" she wondered.

"He's like a ninja," Hank remarked.

* * *

Mon awoke in the DEO clinic with Eliza and Kara looking down on him. "I must be dead because you two are the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen," Mon said.

"If you died, you would totally go to hell," Kara corrected.

"Kara! That's not nice to say," Eliza scolded.

"She's not lying," Mon agreed.

"We were able to reverse engineer a cure from a living sample of the virus, but you would never have lasted this long if you weren't so strong," Eliza said pinching Mon's cheek.

Kara took Mon aside away from Eliza, Alex, and Winn. "So, are we gonna?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"Fuck? Absolutely," Mon said.

"You sure you're up for it. I like to play rough," Kara grinned.

"Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger," he smiled back at her.

"Well, get some rest. Tonight, the DEO is releasing you to my custody," Kara said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," Mon agreed.

* * *

Alex drank alone in her lonely apartment. She heard a knock on the door. Like a paranoid freak, she grabbed for her gun and looked to see who it was. It was Maggie with a pizza box and a case of beer. Alex put her gun away and opened the door for her. "So, what's up?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I just needed to talk to you," Maggie said awkwardly.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked concerned.

"Well, here's the thing. I almost died," Maggie said reflectively. So, fuck waiting around, going slow, or letting things cool down. I'm ready for action right now. We should be who we really are."

"Yeah, cops," Alex agreed.

Maggie simply stared at Alex's oblivious face. "Actually, I have a murder case to solve. I'll see you later."

Alex gave Maggie an odd look as she rushed out. "Duty calls, I guess," Alex said as she opened a beer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara grabbed Mon and ripped his shirt off like she was a crazed demon. Mon blasted Kara's clothes off in an instant. The two kissed passionately and did the grind. "I understand...women here demand foreplay beforehand," Mon said panting as he tried to keep up with her.

"I'm no human female. I want you now!" Kara demanded of him.

Mon took his large masculine hands and began to choke her out. "Harder!" she shouted at him.

* * *

The next morning, a portal opened in Kara's apartment. Barry Allen and his colleague Cisco looked around the apartment finding clothes all over the floor and on the couch. A spooked Kara quickly put on a white bathrobe. "Barry, long time no see," Kara said brightly.

"It's Cisco. I'm friends with Barry," he said shaking her hand.

"Not really friends," Barry corrected.

"Yeah, more like colleagues, I guess," Cisco said. "Nice universe you got here."

"How do you know? It could be utter shit outside these walls," Kara said to him.

"Oh, well, your apartment at least is nice," Cisco said awkwardly.

"You must be really poor," Kara nodded understandingly. Kara then turned to Barry. "So...how can I help you?"

"Remember that time when I saved your universe and you promised to save mine?" Barry said.

"You know...I really don't," Kara said not recalling.

"Well...we need your help to kick someone's ass. Care to join us?" Barry asked.

"Of course," Kara said enthusiastically.


	32. Invasion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl joins Team Flash, Arrow, and Legends to battle the Dominators who have kidnapped the president.

A portal opened in STAR labs with Barry, Cisco, and Kara stepping out. "Guys, thanks for coming," Barry said to Team Arrow and Team Legends.

"Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien," Oliver said annoyed and completely oblivious.

"Yeah, we did. This is my friend, Kara Danvers, or as she is known on her Earth, Supergirl," Barry introduced.

"What makes her so super?" Jax asked skeptically.

Kara smirked and then flew several feet in the air and then used her heat vision to create the House of El symbol on the floor. "I'm convinced," John said impressed.

"Yeah, but why was it necessary to damage the floor? Who's going to pay for that? Who's going to repair it? I mean, what the fuck?" Oliver raged.

"Be lucky I'm here at all. I am more powerful than all of you combined even in my normal form," Kara said as she used her X-ray vision on all of them.

"Yay! Girl power!" Felicity said excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't follow that feminist bullshit," Kara corrected her. "So, I'm here for one reason and one reason only: to kick ass. Show me the way."

"First, we need to introduce everyone to you," Barry said.

"That's not really necessary," Kara said dismissively.

"But it is," Barry insisted and then named everyone.

Kara rolled her eyes not paying attention despite her superior memory. "Okay, I think I have this. Ah, wait, I don't give a shit," Kara said.

"It's Green Arrow," Oliver said becoming impatient with her.

"Spartan," John said without being asked.

"Speedy," Thea said.

"You'll have to forgive me if I call you by your real names: Oliver, John, and Thea," Kara smirked.

"You know our names?" Oliver realized.

"All of you exist in one form or another on my Earth," Kara told him.

"Well, I've never seen you on my Earth," Oliver said skeptically.

"Your loss," Kara shrugged. She then went over to Team Legend. "Sara," she identified.

"White Canary," Sara corrected.

"White is tight," Kara gave her a thumbs up. Kara then looked over the group and gave Ray Palmer an odd look as if he looked super familiar to her but couldn't place it.

"So, let's get started," Oliver said impatiently.

"Yes, let us proceed," Kara gestured to Barry.

"Okay, so, these are the Dominators. We don't know much about them," Barry admitted showing a grainy image of one on the screen.

"The Dominators? They're really strong...for you, people. They would attack our colony worlds and do all sorts of weird-ass experiments on the colonists," Kara said.

"Well, Barry says your more powerful than a locomotive," Thea brought up.

"He gives me far too little credit," Kara said arrogantly.

"We should use Kara as a stand-in for training," Oliver suggested.

"Why are you calling the shots?" Mick asked argumentatively.

"What I think Mick was trying to say is who's calling the shots around here?" Jax asked diplomatically.

"We should take a vote, to see who is the leader," Ray said lamely.

"Well, I trust Oliver," Cisco said immediately.

"Thanks, buddy," Barry rolled his eyes.

"I appreciate your total betrayal of your friend and colleague, Cisco, but Barry put us together. It should be him," Oliver nominated.

"Well, I guess as team leader the first thing we should is...ah," Barry said flustered.

"No one going to take a vote? Just...fuck it?" Kara wondered.

"Test run," Oliver said helpfully to Barry.

"Yeah, test run. Let's do a test run...," Barry said awkwardly.

"Against Supergirl," Oliver said softly.

"Yeah, against Supergirl, alright, test run against Supergirl," Barry said lacking confidence in himself.

"Is this real? Is this really happening, right now?" Kara scoffed.

"So, let's suit up, look alive, we're going to train to fight aliens by fighting an alien. So...like...go do that," Barry said lamely.

As everyone departed, Kara came up to Barry. "I am so embarrassed...for you," Kara said to him.

"Hey, Kara, I am so excited to have you meet Oliver. He was the first one to train me," Barry said as Oliver walked up to them.

"Really, so which one is top and which one is the bottom?" Kara wondered.

"Barry didn't hold back but I still shot him in the ass. You can't hold back, either," Oliver said super serious.

"He did manage to penetrate my suit," Barry admitted.

"You know, I was merely joking but...damn," Kara realized.

"These people need to understand this won't be easy. Don't hold back, especially against me," Oliver told her.

"Yes, Sir," Kara said with a mock salute.

Oliver then sulked off. "Does he not like me? Is it because I'm a girl?" Kara wondered.

"He's like that with everyone," Barry defended him.

"Ah, an equal opportunity asshole. I can get on board with that," Kara smiled.

"Well, I certainly did," Barry smiled and walked off leaving Kara confused.

* * *

While Barry explained to Dr. Stein, Jax, and Oliver how he completely fucked up the timeline, Kara engaged the rest of Team Flash, Arrow, and Legends all at once beating them all easily. None of their attacks had any effect on her.

"She really is a bad-ass," Thea remarked as she was knocked on her ass.

"It's kind of hot, actually," Sara said making sure to remind everyone that she was Bi...again.

"Let's go again," Oliver ordered.

The three teams converged on Kara only to get another quick beatdown within a few seconds. Energy blasts, fire blasts, and bullets had no effect on her. She then landed on the floor so John could get a few good gunshots on her and then she punched everyone to the floor within a second.

"Are you sure you want me to keep going? I mean...I'm happy to oblige in your ass-kicking but fuck," Kara said amused

"Yes, just give us five minutes," Oliver said tensing up in pain.

Cisco then confronted with Barry over his fuck-up. Their argument spilled over to the others. "Tell us what?" Sara demanded, overhearing some of their conversation.

"It's nothing," Barry lied.

"Our fearless leader decided telling you the truth about his time-traveling shenanigans could wait until after this mission is over. Dr. Stein found a message from Barry in the future that he couldn't be trusted in the present because he went back in time and now everything on this Earth is different," Kara revealed.

"Like, how about these apples: Cisco's brother is dead, Caitlin has ice powers that will ruin her sex life forever, Wally can run fast, too, and John's daughter got a sex change," Kara continued.

"How...do you know all this?" Barry asked flustered.

"I got super-hearing. I know...it is a bitch," Kara grinned.

"Wait...you erased my daughter from my life?" John asked offended.

"Yeah," Barry said awkwardly.

"Wait, you just can't go back in time and change things," Sara told Barry off.

"Well...I did," Barry said obviously.

"If you could, I would bring my sister back, but I don't because I know the implications," Sara reminded him.

"You just decided to create your own timeline?" Ray said dismayed.

"You should have told us before," Jax piled on.

"Yeah, before that vote we never had," Kara mocked.

"The Dominators kidnapped the president," Felicity brought up suddenly.

"Who's the president on your Earth?" Kara asked curiously.

"Mitt Romney...of course," Felicity gave her an odd look.

Kara started laughing at that earning odd looks from everyone. "Are you guys really sure you want to save him?" Kara asked still chuckling.

"I'm going to sit this one out. It's obvious I've lost your trust and Supergirl is just as fast as I am. Get the president. We can talk later," Barry said filled with self-pity.

"Finally, some respect," Kara agreed.

As everyone departed, Barry came up to Kara. "I know your intentions were in the right place. You wanted them all to know the truth but you probably eliminated the second most powerful person on the team."

"Distant second," Kara clarified.

"None-the-less," Barry shook his head frustrated.

"If I hadn't done it, Cisco would have. I have to preserve your friendship," Kara said.

"Don't tell him this...but I hate him so much," Barry frowned.

"It's best if you tell him, yourself," Kara said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "So, how did Romney become president?" Kara asked still dumbfounded.

"I guess the country wasn't ready for a female president winning a second term. Hillary lost hard in 2012," Barry frowned.

"Wait, what about Barack Obama?" Kara asked confused.

"Who?" Barry wondered.

Kara simply stared at him with a stupified expression on her face. "If you need me, I'll be here," Barry told her.

"We won't," Kara assured him.

"Hey, guys, this is crazy. Everyone is going including Barry. I'm not going without him," Oliver said to the others.

"Then, you'll be here, Oliver," John said still pissed-off.

"I would have thought you would be happy to have a male heir," Kara said incredulously.

"I'd rather have Barry at my side at all times. I mean, what's to stop him from fucking up the timeline while he's here, alone?" Oliver pointed out the obvious.

"Thanks, Oliver," Barry shook his head dismayed.

"Okay, I'll go with the rest. You can keep an eye on Barry," Kara suggested.

* * *

The team composed of Jax, Mick, Sara, Ray, Thea, and John walked up to an abandoned compound. Kara then flew over them and landed behind them. "So, this is the last place where the president's tracer signal was. And...he's actually here. Well, I'll be damned," Kara said using her X-ray vision.

"How do you know that?" Mick asked.

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara smirked.

"Oh, you can see everyone's bits with those eyes," Mick said amused.

"You have the biggest penis in this group by far," Kara informed him.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mick said unimpressed.

"On my Earth, you are a woman named Rebecca Silver. So, you can thank Barry for changing the timeline," Kara revealed.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" Mick asked horrified.

"Ignore him," Sarah interjected.

"How did you get your name, Heatwave?" Kara asked curiously.

"I burned my family alive and I like to light things on fire," Mick said nonchalantly.

"I _also_ like to kill my family members and light things on fire," Kara agreed.

"Glad to know there's someone out there that gets me," Mick said pleased. "By the way, I'm not calling you Supergirl. That's stupid."

"I know it's stupid. It's to mock my enemies when I kill their ass," Kara said obviously.

"That won't work. How about skirt?" he said.

"Seriously?" Thea shook her head dismayed.

"Seriously, I'm not going to need your help," Mick said seriously.

"You call me skirt and you'll need all their help to keep me from killing you," Kara threatened.

"Fair enough," Mick said and walked forward towards the compound.

* * *

The group went inside the compound and found President Romney with ropes around his hands. "Get me out of here," he said distressed.

"I don't know, are we the one of the 47 percent?" Kara mocked.

"That quote must have made you real mad. Did it remind you how many decent parents you had?" Romney shot back.

"Damn," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"This doesn't seem right," Jax sensed.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"Wait...is that a dead Dominator?" Sara pointed out the alien bent over on a railing on the second floor without his head.

Kara untied Romney. "Did you really think you got here first before me? I killed the Dominator leader way before you guys got here."

"The fuck?" Sara wondered.

"Hey, what is that?" Ray pointed out.

Kara eyed a device on the second floor that was glowing red. "That is a...hmmm," Kara couldn't recall.

"It's a trap!" Jax shouted.

The device then activated on a timer zapping everyone in the building with mind control. "Well... shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Flash and Green Arrow exited STAR laboratories to find Jax, Mick, Sara, Ray, Thea, and John under mind control. Kara flew in as well. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this?" Barry asked.

Thea shot an arrow at him. "Guess not," Oliver said as Barry caught the arrow and threw it down.

Sara threw ninja stars, Mick blasted them with his fire thrower, Ray fired energy pulses, and John fired his pistol at them. Barry sped Oliver away to cover behind a van. "What's wrong with them?" Barry wondered.

"How the fuck should I know?" Oliver asked him.

A heat vision beam blasted Barry and Oliver to the ground destroying the van they were using as cover. Barry then sped Oliver to a wall to get cover. "Okay, you really did it this time," Oliver scolded Barry.

"Seriously? I thought we were bros?" Barry said hurt.

"We are bros, man, but you fucked up, Barry," Oliver said to him.

A heat vision beam nearly hit them both. "What the fuck is that?" Oliver asked.

"That would be heat vision, you know, the thing she's been using all day to kick our asses in the training sessions you designed," Barry reminded him.

Oliver and Barry confronted the group leaving their cover position. Barry sped forward punching Mick to the ground and taking off to the roof of the arena leaving Oliver alone. Kara, Jax, and Ray pursued him to the roof. Barry sped around in a circle quickly giving off an electrical discharge that stunned Jax and Ray but had no effect on Kara. Barry was then blasted off the roof with Kara's heat vision. On the ground, Oliver was a total bad-ass taking on John, Sara, and Thea all at once with his superior martial arts.

Wally then arrived hitting John, Sara, and Thea at fast speed. "Wally?" Barry wondered.

"Kid Flash," Wally smiled.

Kara smacked Wally hard against a wall knocking him out. Barry and Oliver were quickly at his side. "How many more of those arrows you got?" Barry asked.

"Against her? Are you fucking high?" Oliver asked him.

"Take him to the bunker and hold them off. I'm going to get Supergirl out of here," Barry said.

"Barry, you'll die," Oliver said super serious.

"Not if I can find a way to shut off the mind control," Barry said thoughtfully. "Hey, Supergirl, let's finally see who's faster," he challenged her.

Kara gave chase nearly hitting Barry twice with her heat vision. Barry finally arrived at the compound and found the mind control device. The two sped around the compound as Kara tried to get to him. "Too slow," Barry chided.

Barry then stopped right in front of the mind control device. Kara dropped down not too far from him. "Impressive, Barry. I haven't had anyone match my speed since...you," Kara said amused.

"I know you're still in there, Kara. The mind control must not be fully in control of you if you can make witty remarks," Barry said to her.

"You intend for me to chase you smacking right into the device destroying it? Did you think that would really work?" Kara mocked.

"For a moment there, yeah, I did," Barry said dryly.

Kara moved faster than he could react and grabbed his arm. Barry tried to vibrate out of her grip in vain. Kara forced him to his knees. Kara then used her other hand to backhand the mind control device destroying it. The rest of the group was free of the mind control giving Oliver relief.

"Wait...what?" Barry wondered.

"You fucked up the timeline, Barry, but morality is about intentions...or was it consequences. I always get them mixed up. In any case, I might have done the same thing to save someone very important to me. For that person, I would create infinite time paradoxes. I would do anything," Kara said seriously.

"You weren't under mind control this whole time?" Barry asked incredulously. 

"No shit," Kara said releasing him. "But you're not going to tell anyone that just like you shouldn't have let your bitch friend, Cisco, know what you did. You saved the day, Barry, and that's what everyone is going to think. This is your redemption arc, Barry."

"But what about Wally?" Barry protested.

"He wanted to be the hero he was meant to be but you fucks kept him from doing so. I finally allowed him some action while making sure Oliver looked really cool," Kara smiled.

"You're insane," Barry realized.

"No, I'm just ahead of the curve. You can choose to make reality bend to your will or you can choose to be like Sara accepting one and only one reality that her sister remains dead. When I heard that nonsense, I knew what side I had to be on. I had to be on yours because there is no reality where I would ever accept my own sister's death," Kara told him.

"Guys, they're back," Oliver radioed.

"This is your Earth. It's up to you," Kara said to Barry.

* * *

The group gathered outside STAR labs in the rain. "Is this really necessary...to do this...in the rain?" Mick complained.

"Quit your bitching. I got you covered," Felicity said as she had him under an umbrella.

"I didn't know you had a mind to be controlled," Jax joked.

"Ha! Fuck you," Mick told him off.

"Barry, about before, we're with you. Without you, the world would have been doomed," Ray said appreciatively and obliviously.

"What do we do now?" John asked.

"We call Lyla and tell her what the Dominators can do. If they can mind control Supergirl, no one is safe," Oliver said super serious.

Barry sighed as he kept his mouth shut. Sara suddenly got beamed away. "Sara!" he yelled.

"Everyone inside," Oliver said super-serious.

However, it was too late as everyone except Barry was beamed away. Kara then landed next to Barry. "Where the fuck did everyone go?" she asked looking around.


	33. Invasion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon extracting the necessary information from Earth's heroes, the Dominator mothership is now on course to Earth.

Wildog Rene, wearing a hockey mask, drove up on his motorcycle to meet up with Flash, Ragman, and Mr. Terrific. "You should have taken up his offer to carry you. It would have been awesome," Curtis remarked.

"I don't swing that way," Rene told him off.

"Dude, it's not gay to have Barry put you in his arms, cradle you, and have him carry you from place-to-place," Curtis said defensively.

"Thanks for reaching out. It's awesome to meet you," Rory said appreciatively.

"Yeah, well, wait until you meet her," Barry said dryly as Supergirl flew in and landed on the pavement with a thud cracking it.

"Hey, everyone!" she said brightly.

"Oh, I've had enough of this," Rene said getting off his bike and walking off.

Kara was instantly in his face. "What the fuck do you mean by that? I'm not even from this God damn universe. I've had enough of your shit and you look damn ridiculous in that mask," Kara raged.

"Lady, it's not you, it's me. I just didn't know we had flying metahumans now," Rene said exasperated.

"I'm not a metahuman. I'm a fucking alien," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Let me guess, you're one of the good aliens?" Rene scoffed.

"I'm the alien you don't fuck with," Kara clarified. "Now apologize before I deport your ass."

"I'm an American citizen," Rene said offended.

"I don't give a shit," Kara spat back.

"Fuck you," Rene refused.

The two stared down each other as Barry watched on wondering if Rene was about to be vaporized on the spot. "Good," Kara said pleased.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Rene said taking out a gun and entering a brewery. Kara and Barry casually followed Rene inside as he tried to be tactical.

"Hey, what's your damage, man?" Barry asked concernedly.

Rene sighed and took off his mask to humanize his xenophobic ass. "It's just that you two have the power of gods and you think you can make this world a better place by putting on a fancy costume," Rene said disillusioned.

"It's not the costume that makes my world a better place. It's me killing a shit-ton of bad guys with extreme prejudice," Kara clarified for him.

"Look around, the moment he showed up metahumans started popping up, and then when you show up, we get aliens," Rene said.

"A total coincidence," Kara scoffed.

"Superpowers are evil, man, and I don't want anything to do with them," Rene said. "Or with either of you."

"Superpowers are no different than gun ownership. Your pistol would make you a fucking god in Ancient Rome. Superpowers aren't the problem, it's how they are used," Kara said continuing to follow Rene around.

Rene ignored her and went inside a larger storage room. He looked around with his pistol out but then got blasted across the room by Cyberwoman. "What do you want, wannabe Casey Jones," she demanded of him.

"You stole something from Van Horn's industries," Rene said as he got back up.

The two traded fire with Rene shooting his gun and Cyberwoman firing energy beams. Just as Rene was about to be incinerated, Barry sped him out of the way. Barry then gave Cyberwoman several punches to the midsection in quick succession. Barry then threw Cyberwoman towards Kara who extended out her arm. Upon being hit, Cyberwoman went to the floor knocked out.

"That was awesome," Rory remarked walking up on them.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

"She seems pretty attached to that regulator," Curtis joked referring to a device attached to Cyberwoman's arm.

"Just remove it," Barry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Curtis said extracting it off.

"Thanks for the save," Rene said lamely.

"Is that all?" Kara mocked.

"I don't do apologies," he said.

"I might like you, after all," Kara smirked amused.

"But if superpowers are a thing, it's good that they be with people like you who want to save the world," Rene said sincerely.

"Now, you fucked it up. That was so cheesy. Go back to being an asshole," Kara ordered.

"Is she for real?" Rene wondered.

"Kara respects strength and assertiveness regardless of whether they're friend or foe," Barry explained.

"Reminds me of Green," Rene smiled.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Supergirl strolled into the Oval office as if she owned the place. President Romney, Vice President Ryan, House Speaker Boehner, and Senate Majority Leader McConnell were all present. "An alien race called the Dominators are coming to Earth because a certain metahuman irresponsibly went back in time to save his mom. In so doing so, it alerted the Dominators to this threat to time and space," Kara explained.

"This metahuman must be held responsible to the fullest extent of the law," Romney declared.

"His time travel also gave the GOP the presidency, the house, the senate, and the courts," Kara reminded him.

"Well, sounds like he's a great American," Romney backtracked.

"What kind of threat do they pose?" Ryan asked.

"Their laser weapon systems can level a city in one blast, their shields are impenetrable to your primitive missile technology or nukes, and their fighters can easily outmatch anything you've built so far," Kara said.

"What do you have in mind?" McConnell asked.

"It's simple. We lure their entire fleet to Earth and I destroy them in one swift stroke. I'll do all the heavy lifting. You just need to appear to be on my side to gain credit for it," Kara said.

"Why are you so interested in helping us?" Boehner asked suspiciously.

"Better dead than red," Kara said referring to Romney's presidential opponent.

* * *

At the same time, members of Team Arrow and Team Legend were recovered from a Dominator ship via Waverider crew that had ascertained their position from Cyberwoman's device they had extracted. The Dominators had used a matrix-style computer simulation on Oliver, John, Thea, Sara, and Ray to gain intel on their enemy. While the Dominators remained interested in Barry, it soon became apparent that a female Kryptonian was also on the planet. Realizing the threat, the Dominators assembled their fleet. Their mothership went straight for Earth.

"Why do I get the distinct impression the Dominators wouldn't have been interested in Earth if not for Barry and Kara?" Oliver asked annoyed.

The Dominator mothership, resembling a spider, went passed the moon and began to orbit the Earth.

* * *

**Pentagon**

Kara entered the Pentagon war room and met with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "You know, the thing about being a young blond white girl, or at least the appearance of such, is that you can basically go anywhere and no one stops you," Kara remarked to a general.

"What do you got for me?" Romney asked as he entered.

"The ship is massive, about one quarter the size of our moon. Worse yet, it's starting to break up into fifteen city-size structures. They appear to be working their way towards every major city on the planet. They will be in New York, Washington DC, and Los Angeles shortly," an Army general said to him.

"Any way to negotiate with them?" Romney asked Kara.

"Nope," Kara lied. "They will annihilate all life on the planet."

"We should send a plane to recon on one of their ships," the Air Force general proposed.

"It will be destroyed before it even gets close due to atmospheric heating around the ship," Kara shut him down.

"We can utilize our submarines, though," an admiral proposed.

"What is your plan for taking down their mothership?" Romney asked Kara.

"We now have one of their fighters. We get me inside their mothership and I blow it up from the inside. The shields of the corresponding ships will go offline. Then, the air forces of the world can take down the smaller ships," Kara said.

"Won't that be difficult for you?" Romney asked concernedly.

"Nah, it will be super easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara assured him.

"If it's so easy, why not blow up the other ships as well?" a Marine general asked her.

"Cuz Mr. Fantastic here needs a boost in the polls by becoming the greatest commander-in-chief that ever lived and it will create greater global harmony. Nothing unites a planet better than a common enemy," Kara said obviously.

"Sounds like you're risking the lives of thousands of men and women in uniform for your political ends," the Marine general scolded.

"Do you guys really want to work with a self-declared socialist? I didn't think so," Kara said to them all. "All of you kicked ass for forty plus years of your lives to keep this nation safe from the threat of communism. Are you going to have a Red be your commander-in-chief?"

"Fuck no!" they all said in unison.

"Let's get to work," Kara clapped her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short episode as Kara aka Supergirl had very little screen time and what she did have was not mind-blowing in this crossover episode. As per usual, I ignore the fictional presidents Arrowverse provides in favor of what's actually happening in real events.


	34. Invasion Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Invasion crossover. Barry is willing to sacrifice himself for the common good but Kara has other plans.

At STAR Laboratories, Oliver, John, Ray, Sara, and Nate dismissed an obnoxious Cisco that wanted to know all about how the Dominators tortured them with hallucinations as they met up with Dr. Stein, Barry, Kara, and Felicity.

"What's our status?" Oliver asked super serious.

"Nothing since the Dominators tried to mess with our heads," Barry shrugged.

"Why would they do that?" Nate asked naively.

"Maybe they were trying to put us against each other...again to gain intel on metahumans," Ray suggested.

"It would make sense they would want to get to know their enemies," Kara allowed.

"By trying to find out your metahuman vulnerabilities," Dr. Stein seconded.

"I think we should return the favor," Oliver said vaguely.

"What do you want to do? Kidnap one of them, now?" John asked incredulously.

"Like where?" Barry asked.

"I know where to find one," Nate volunteered. "I've been reviewing old army footage of first encounters with Dominators, and I think I found one in Redmond, Oregon in 1951," Nate said and then showed the video footage of the battle.

"You know, for 1950s film making this has excellent production values," Kara said enthralled by the death and destruction shown.

"You're suggesting we go back in time to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate him for information on their plans sixty-five years later?" Dr. Stein scoffed.

"They kidnapped us. Seems fair," Sara agreed.

"There's no need to interrogate them for their intentions. Every Dominator in this sector will simply be killed, end of the story," Kara said ruthlessly.

"Well, that's up to the president. He called and wants to meet with us," Barry said.

"Actually, it's up to me," Kara corrected.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a moment," Oliver requested.

Kara sighed and walked over with him away from the others. "Sup?" Kara asked not taking him seriously.

"I'd like to minimize your involvement in this," Oliver said awkwardly.

"And why would that be?" Kara asked offended. "Cuz I'm an alien? I'm the strongest person in your universe. I am the shit."

"You are an unknown quantity," Oliver said obviously.

"That's right. I don't even know how powerful I can truly become if I spent all my reserves. I'm a fucking star," Kara said arrogantly.

"This isn't personal," Oliver told her.

"I kind of feels like it is," Kara disagreed.

"Kara, when I started this life, it was just me going up against human threats and I kicked ass. Then it was metahumans, and I kicked their asses, too. Now, I learn there are multiple Earths and was brainwashed on an alien spaceship," Oliver pointed out.

"Perhaps, being brainwashed by Dominators makes you unfit to lead. Maybe, you should hang up the old hat and stop making decisions," Kara said condescendingly.

"When I go up against something new, I push back. Right or wrong, it is who I am and it is what I do. So, I am asking for a little space, because I have to draw the line somewhere. I need some normalcy and you're weird as fuck," Oliver said to her.

"Oh, does the great Green Arrow need a safe space? You know, you sound like a bitch to me, all your fans, and to the general population. I've heard the same damn speech from my own Justice League, so you can shove your normalcy and your little red line up your ass," Kara fought back.

"Please, just stay here," Oliver requested.

Kara was about to trash talk him so more when she realized she had her own plans in motion. Smirking, she just let him go.

* * *

On the runway, Green Arrow, Flash, Captain Atom, and White Canary waited for the president to arrive. "So, where's the president?" Sara asked annoyed.

"He's late," Oliver noted.

"Well, he's got a lot on his plate with the whole alien invasion thing," Ray excused.

"And being kidnapped," Sara added.

"Hey, what did you say to Kara. She looked pissed-off," Barry noticed.

Supergirl then flew off from STAR labs and shot off towards DC already knowing full well that the president had no intention of requesting help from the metahumans. "Where is she going?" Oliver wondered.

* * *

**Washington DC**

President Romney and his staff watched the TV as the Dominators hacked into telecommunication satellites. "Bring us the one called the Flash or we will launch a weapon that will kill all metahumans," the Dominator leader said on repeat.

"We don't trade American lives," Romney rejected immediately.

"Let's not be too hasty," VP Ryan said. "A lot of lives are at stake. How many non-metahumans will likely die in such an attack?"

"Assuming a thousand die for every metahuman, two million," Secretary of Defense Matthis said grimly.

"The Dominators cannot be trusted. We should destroy them all. It will send a clear message not to come back," Kara said.

"What are the alien ships' current positions?" Romney asked.

"They're just sitting there hovering over the world's major cities," Matthis reported.

"What if this Flash did surrender himself?" Ryan asked.

"They might leave for a time but then come back demanding another and another. I tell you, these Dominators have enslaved worlds, committed mass genocide, and experimented on men, women, and children. They attack our outposts and we fell back. They destroyed our fleets and we retreated. Now, no further. I will make them pay for what they have done!" Kara said passionately.

The war room gave her a wide-eyed look. "Prepare your fighters. I'll prevent the Flash from becoming a hostage," Kara said calming herself down.

* * *

At STAR Labs, Barry was to give a speech in front of everyone. "This is not up for debate. It's not even a close call. I turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

"No, it's not," Felicity said argumentatively.

"Barry, we don't trade lives even if you did give my daughter a sex change," John told him.

"It's been an honor knowing all of you. To fight alongside all of you. Now, it's up to you to keep our home safe," Barry said and walked away.

"Barry, you can't leave," Oliver called after him.

"No offense, Oliver, but you and what army?" Barry asked sarcastically and then turned around to find STAR Labs swarmed by the US Army.

Kara clapped her hands devastating Barry and then froze him in place before he knew what was happening. Kara walked around Barry's frozen form. "That speech of yours was so inspiring. I was touched," Kara mocked.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked barely able to speak.

"Finishing the job you sent me here to do," Kara said obviously.

"You do this...and I won't help you get back to your own Earth," Cisco threatened.

"You mean this?" Kara asked showing the dimensional device in her hand. She put it back in her bra under her suit.

"What the fuck is this?" Oliver demanded of Kara.

"There will be no negotiations. I'll finish them here and now," Kara said. "I must thank you for providing me with a Dominator fighter."

"You intend on destroying their fleet? What happens when they send another and you're not here?" Oliver asked.

"I'll destroy their home planet," Kara said obviously.

"The fuck?" Oliver wondered dismayed.

"You still don't realize what you're dealing with, do you?" Kara mocked.

"All we need to do is stop their plans and they'll leave," Oliver said naively.

"Ships are opening up all over the world and their energy level is suddenly spiking," Felicity reported.

"Their primary weapon," Kara said. "We're out of time."

* * *

American fighter squadrons took to the skies and went straight for the ship over Washington DC. Squadrons from other nations stood by to see if the Americans would be successful. President Romney monitored the battle from Air Force One in the air.

Kara entered the Dominator fighter and shot towards the mothership. Entering inside, she saw millions of Dominators in formations preparing for an invasion. Numerous fighters flew around her oblivious to who she really was. Her fighter then docked deep into the interior of the mothership. Exiting the fighter, the Dominators quickly realized something was wrong. The power in the corridors went out as Kara fried the circuitry. Dominator soldiers quickly arrived on the scene in the darkness. Suddenly, Kara's eyes glowed red.

"Open fire!" the Dominator squad leader shouted.

The Dominators fired from their wristbands at her without effect. She calmly walked towards them with their energy blasts sizzling on her chest. Kara then took the offensive blasting them with heat vision. Heads were blasted off, limbs were thrown off, and others were torn to pieces. Kara pointed her right index finger at one of them forcing him up against the ceiling and then sliced him open at the midsection with her left knife-hand.

Kara raised her right hand as she deflected their energy blasts back at them. She then went to hand-to-hand combat as she punched through their bodies. She grabbed one by the neck, broke it, and then slammed him so hard against the wall that most of his bones were broken. The Dominators retreated through the halls trying to close the doors behind them. Kara blasted them with frost breath freezing them in place. With her knife hand, she shattered them one-by-one as she approached the doors.

Kara punched the doors open and continued her massacre killing scores of Dominators as she reached the center of the mothership. Taking her seal, she cast it at them wrapping them up in it. As the Dominators struggled to cast it off them, Kara sliced them from right shoulder to left side cutting them in half with her heat vision. Finally, she reached a throne room where she met the Dominator leader. "All we wanted was Barry Allen. You are not human. You are not even of this universe," the leader sensed as he read her mind.

"Practice makes perfect when I meet your kind in mine," Kara said to him.

"Can there be a peace between us?" the leader asked her.

"Peace? No peace," Kara sneered and then blasted a hole through his chest. She then threw his body off the throne and took it for herself.

Kara then glowed as she reached her Prime levels. The mothership suddenly exploded in a brilliant flash of light. The entire ship was incinerated leaving no debris behind to fall to Earth. The shields on the smaller ships immediately went down.

* * *

The American fighters fired on the Dominator ships causing massive damage to their hulls. The super-laser system went offline as the ships were heavily damaged. Upon the success of the Americans, other world air forces took to the skies and took down the other ships. Team Flash, Arrow, and Legends did their part to fight the Dominator forces on the ground in New York City. Oliver couldn't help but look as American and Dominator fighters engaged each other in the skies.

Sara, Cisco, and Jax successfully stopped a metahuman bomb from the Metropolis ship from hitting the ground using the tractor beam on the wave rider. Jax then landed on the bomb and transformed into harmless water. In space, Kara's glow faded as she went back to normal. She eyed the planet below and shot towards New York City. Reaching the NYC ship, she evaded the Dominator fighters and then punched through the ship causing massive explosions throughout. The ship shattered with debris falling in the streets.

Kara then landed on the pavement and quickly sped through the Dominators killing each one. Once she was finished, she went to other areas of the globe destroying ships and fighters until none were left. After the battle was won, Kara landed on the roof of a skyscraper where Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Legend had assembled.

"It didn't have to be this way. Dr. Stein was working on non-lethal nano-machines that would have sent them away," Oliver said to her.

Kara laughed at him. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," she mocked. "You hit the enemy as hard as you can so they will never dare to come back. Your little group was unwilling to sacrifice one man for peace, and you're unwilling to take the necessary steps for the total annihilation of the enemy. Your half-ass strategies and moral tactics will cost human lives."

"You're such a hypocrite. You would never give up your adopted sister to the Dominators," Oliver pointed out.

"You're right. I would just kill them all," Kara agreed.

"I don't approve of your methods," Oliver said lamely.

"Well, this is what happens when you shun me from your little club. I get bored and you won't like me when I'm bored," Kara said to him.

Oliver frowned as Kara flew off, realizing his mistake. Keep your enemies close...and your friends closer.

* * *

At the 2016 Romney presidential reelection campaign headquarters in DC, Kara partied with celebrating Republicans in a large hall. Due to the alien invasion and its quick defeat, Romney had won reelection easily. Romney approached Kara not realizing who she was. "Enjoying the party?" he asked.

"Make sure to invite me to the next one," Kara smiled lowering her eyeglasses.

"Of course. It's nice to know there are heroes out there that stand for truth, justice, and the American Way," Romney said pleased. "Allow me to introduce a good friend of mine, Mr. Donald Trump."

Kara eyed a smiling Donald Trump. "Isn't this guy the greatest? Best president ever in my lifetime," Trump complimented Romney.

"That's too kind. We all know no one will ever come close to the Gipper," Romney said embarrassed.

"Very true," Trump allowed.

Kara eyed them back-and-forth amazed by the exchange. "This is Kara, the Supergirl I had told you about," Romney introduced her.

"You look absolutely stunning out there. You remind me of my first wife...or was it my second," Trump considered.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively. "Well, I better get home," she said shaking their hands.

* * *

Using the portal device, Kara went back to Earth-38 and then flew over to the Fortress of Solitude. Turning on the computer, a hologram of Zor-El appeared before her. "On Earth-1, I defeated a Dominator fleet," she informed him.

"You've done well, my daughter," Zor-El said pleased. "But I calculate you will continue your war with them in this universe."

"Yes, father," Kara replied.

"Patience. In time, the Dominators will reveal themselves and give you the opportunity to strike them down. I wasn't able to save our people from the Dominator's attacks on our outposts. My greatest regret is that I wasn't able to save our colonists," Zor-El said to her.

"I may not be able to bring them back from the dead, but I can certainly avenge them," Kara said bowing her head to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's role is really thin in his crossover so I had skipped it for the longest time until now. Scenes not involving Kara were cut mainly because I am not familiar or motivated enough to parody the other Arrowverse shows and characters. Both CW Kara and Adventures Kara don't want Barry to give himself up for different reasons. As per usual, the other heroes are made irrelevant by Kara's own agenda and powers.


	35. Maaldoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon investigate a missing person's report and find themselves captured on a slaver moon with a red sun.

At night, jewelry thieves swerved all over the road in their black van against traffic causing several accidents. Kara flew towards them and X-rayed the vehicle seeing three total individuals. The van's back doors opened revealing the thieves had an RPG. Kara didn't slow down as the missile hit her. She emerged from the explosion unaffected.

"We are so fucked!" the thieves realized.

Kara fired heat vision at the van causing it to lose control and flip over. The two thieves in the back managed to escape while the driver was stuck inside. "Guardian, you got them?" Kara asked.

"They're in my sights," Guardian said riding his motorcycle.

Kara then went inside the van and "collected" the stolen property.

Guardian kicked ass on the two thieves knocking one out with his shield. The other got away but was suddenly hit by the DEO's van's door. Winn came out of the van proud of himself. "I got one. I'm a boss!" he said pleased with himself.

The thief got back up and proceeded to beat Winn up. Kara and Guardian watched dispassionately as Winn got his ass kicked. "Alright, you should intervene now," Kara suggested to Guardian.

Guardian knocked out the third thief saving Winn from getting his ass shot. "Winn, you okay?" James asked taking off his helmet.

"I think I need to go to the hospital," Winn said pathetically.

* * *

Kara flew down to the DEO where Alex was busy working. "Nabbing jewel thieves?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't call what I do nabbing," Kara smirked. Alex noticed that Kara's fingers were covered in rings and she was wearing several diamond necklaces while wearing a diamond crown.

"What?" Kara gave her an odd look as she walked through the DEO.

Alex and Kara went over to the medical lab. "I feel like I'm in a funk, you know? I want a real challenge. Give me an alien invasion any day," Kara said bored.

"You just prevented the entire human race from being extinguished," Alex said referring to Medusa.

"Yeah, but there wasn't much pow-pow involved," Kara said.

"Go train with Mon then," Alex suggested.

"He's still recovering," Kara frowned. "Speaking of which, Winn is in the hospital."

"What?" How?" Alex asked alarmed.

"He got his ass kicked. It was pretty brutal," Kara smiled amused.

"We can't afford him absent from work. He's our best IT guy," Alex said distressed.

"That's kind of sad when you think about it," Kara remarked.

"Says the girl that can't find the power button," Alex mocked.

"Alright, let's have a sisters' night out," Kara suggested enthusiastically.

"I have plans," Alex denied.

"Plans? You don't have plans," Kara said dismissively.

"Maggie is coming over," Alex said.

"Oh yeah, what are you two going to do?" Kara asked curiously.

"We're going to go over her cases and maybe have a beer," Alex said simply.

Kara shook her head in amazement. "Okay," she allowed as Alex left the clinic.

* * *

Kara awoke from a comfortable sleep and found Mon wearing one of her t-shirts in his underwear. "You're wearing my t-shirt," she noted.

"What of it?" he asked getting close to her.

"It's mine," Kara said obviously.

"I am your prince. Everything in this dwelling is mine," he corrected. "Now, make me coffee."

"Okay," Kara said submissively and went to make it.

Mon looked at the clock. "I think you're late to work," he said.

Kara brought the coffee pot over. "I don't give a shit," she said kissing him.

* * *

Snapper came into Catco looking like he hated life. Kara ambushed him as he exited the elevator. "Hey chief, I got a story for you," Kara said brightly.

"I doubt that," Snapper rolled his eyes.

"It's a great story. Supergirl was there busting some jewel thieves. There were rockets going off and car crashes," Kara said excitedly.

"Guardian was also instrumental as well. I had some free time, so I wrote all about it," James chimed in.

"Actually, Guardian only picked up Supergirl's scraps," Kara said.

"Guardian actually apprehended the suspects," James shot back.

"At least Supergirl's sidekick didn't get his ass kicked," Kara said.

"Maybe if Supergirl wasn't a total bitch, she would have one," James replied back.

"Is this real? Is this happening right now?" Snapper wondered as the two of them followed him around the office. "Were the jewels ever recovered?"

"Well, no," Kara said flatly.

"Did the cops actually recover the thieves?" Snapper questioned.

"Well, they were tied up," James said lamely.

"So?" Snapper repeated his question.

"No, they weren't," James admitted.

"So, what you're saying is that Supergirl and Guardian stole the jewels, committed assault, and committed false imprisonment," Snapper summarized.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara frowned.

"But that isn't how it went down," James said lamely.

"I have magazines to sell. Also, new rule: superheroes don't count as sources," Snapper said annoyed. "What the fuck do you want?" Snapper said rudely to a random woman.

"My daughter is missing. I need your help," she said desperately.

"Shit," Snapper muttered.

* * *

Snapper brought Kara and the woman into his office and closed the door. "My daughter's name is Izzy. We had a fight. She told me I never trust her judgment. She slammed the door," the woman said tearfully.

"Dear God," Snapper said condescendingly.

"Keep going, I want to hear how this ends," Kara said curiously.

"She never came home," she finished.

Snapper and Kara looked at each other dumbfounded. The woman handed them a missing person's poster. "Look, lady, who do we think we are, a milk box?" Snapper asked.

"But you reach millions of people. Surely, you can find something," the woman reasoned.

"Did you contact the police?" Snapper asked.

"They just say she's a runaway. They say there isn't anything they can do," the woman said.

Kara brightened at that as the wheels in her brain turned. "Did you talk to Detective Maggie Sawyer?" Kara asked.

"I did," the woman confirmed.

Kara came over to the woman and gave her a hug. "We're going to find your daughter," she promised.

"Thank you," the woman said appreciatively and left the office.

"Why would you tell her that?" Snapper asked annoyed.

"How else were we going to get her out of here?" Kara asked obviously.

"Damn, that's cold," Snapper smirked.

* * *

Kara went to the gay alien bar on her lunch break. "Vodka martini, shaken not stirred," Kara ordered.

"Coming right up," Mon smiled.

"Finally, a bartender that doesn't give me shit," Kara said pleased.

"The customer is always right," Mon said. "Even if the concoction tastes like piss."

"Thanks for that," Kara gagged.

"So, what's on your mind?" Mon asked.

"I have to find this missing kid to show up Maggie Sawyer," Kara said super-motivated.

"If you're looking for trouble, it will find you," Mon smirked.

"You're trouble," Kara smiled flirtatiously.

"I actually overheard Maggie talking about missing persons. The disappearances all appear to be random," Mon said.

"That's basically useless information," Kara frowned.

"Sorry," Mon said flatly as he placed the martini in front of her.

* * *

Kara stumbled her way into the DEO still dressed in civilians. "Hey...buddy. I like...need you to find someone," Kara slurred.

"Who?" Winn asked wearing sunglasses.

"Zizzy, whizzy...oh, it's Izzy," Kara said.

"Do you have a last name?" Winn asked.

"No," Kara said sheepishly.

"I'll hack the MPD database and see what's really going on," Winn said.

"Do you know...that you're like...wearing sunglasses indoors?" Kara asked.

"The future is so bright," Winn replied.

"That's so true," Kara laughed inappropriately. "Look, Winn...buddy...I got this X-ray vision. I can see that you're fucked up."

"It will heal," Winn said defensively. "Why do you give a shit?"

"I don't. I just find it hilarious," Kara said leaning on his desk to stop from falling over.

"Kara, are you drunk?" Alex asked her.

"I only had a vodka martini," Kara said barely able to focus.

"Really?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"Okay, a dozen of them," Kara said honestly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"What...are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with what's her face?" Kara asked.

"It's in the middle of the day, Kara. She was over last night. We even slept in the same bed," Alex said brightly.

"So, what techniques did you use?" Kara asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing like that happened. We just slept and then had breakfast together the next morning," Alex said.

Kara stared at her as if trying to compute that before laughing hysterically. "It's not funny, Kara," Alex said peeved as Kara could barely stand from laughing. The other DEO agents stared at them. "Nothing to see here. Get back to work," Alex barked at them.

Winn turned to Alex and Kara with his sunglasses off. "What the fuck happened to you?" Alex wondered.

"He was out with James and got his ass kicked," Kara reported.

"I got overconfident," Winn admitted.

"Remember, our health care plan doesn't cover you being a dumbass off the clock," Alex reminded him.

"So, I found a connection between all the missing persons. They all had blood work done recently," Winn said connecting the dots.

"Well, that's just sloppy," Kara smirked.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was busy working on a crossword puzzle as she entered the Catco elevator. She suddenly bumped into Mon. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I took the day off," Mon said. "Business is slow with most of my customers dead."

"I know exactly what you mean," Kara allowed.

"So, lunch?" Mon asked.

"I have to actually do some work or Snapper will have my ass," Kara said.

"Can I join you?" Mon asked.

"Sure," Kara eagerly agreed.

* * *

The two made their way to a fertility clinic suspected of being the source of the missing people. Kara grabbed a bunch of candies from the candy bowl and gave some to Mon. The doctor eventually came out to see them. "Well...well...well...well...well, hello," he said friendly.

"Hi," Kara said awkwardly.

"They told me two strapping young millennials had dropped by," the doctor said pleased.

"Your attempt to pander to my demographic is weak. I'm actually fifty-five," Kara corrected.

"Well, you look great for your age," the doctor complimented.

"I know," Kara agreed.

"So, you're having fertility issues?" the doctor asked concerned.

"Yeah, I put my thing in her thing and nothing happened," Mon said confused.

"You sure you put it in the right hole, young man?" the doctor asked.

Mon gave the doctor an unsure look. "He is," Kara confirmed.

"Interesting. Well, we should do some blood work," the doctor said.

"Actually, we can't do that. We're Jehovah's Witnesses," Kara lied.

"I understand," the doctor said patiently. "As it happens, we're doing a clinical trial to study the effects of a supplement on metabolic rates."

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara said, uncertain of this.

"We'll give you some quick cash," the doctor promised.

"We're in," Kara said immediately.

"Let's go in the back," the doctor gestured to the door.

"Nothing weird or suspicious about this," Kara remarked as they entered a large mostly empty room.

"How did you hear about us?" the doctor asked.

"From a friend who just so happens to be missing," Kara said.

"Oh, that's a shame," the doctor said as he took a tarp off an alien-looking doorway. "I just need you two stand right here," the doctor said to them.

"Nothing ominous about this at all," Kara said as she faced the open doorway. "Do you know an Izzy?" Kara asked.

"Never heard of her," the doctor said as he worked on an alien control panel.

"Damn, well, I guess this lead is cold," Kara muttered.

The doctor then activated the doorway and his hologram deactivated revealing him to be a reptilian alien. Human enforcers then walked up to Kara and Mon. "Oh, now I get it," Kara realized.

Kara punched one of the enforcers so hard he became paste on the walls. Mon pointed his hand at the other enforcer and blasted him with energy incinerating him. The two then gave each other high-fives. The doctor retreated through the doorway.

"So, what do we do now?" Mon asked.

"I think we should go full-blown Stargate and send a nuke through it," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You're more powerful than a nuke," Mon pointed out.

"Oh, you always know the right thing to say," Kara said giving him a kiss.

"Shall we go through and kick ass?" Mon asked her.

"Yes!" Kara agreed enthusiastically.

"Ladies first," Mon said politely as they both went through the portal.

* * *

Kara stripped out of her civilian clothes and then realized she put her real name on that medical form. "Damn it," she realized. A reptilian alien attempted to tackle her but stopped abruptly as he couldn't move her. "The fuck you trying to do?" Kara wondered.

Kara punched through the alien's chest dropping him. Another alien rushed her. Kara punched his head clear off. A third alien fired a laser gun. It sizzled off her chest. Mon blasted a hole in the alien killing him. "As fun as this is, we should probably tell the DEO about this," Kara considered.

"Agreed," Mon said and went towards the doorway only for it to disappear.

"Well...shit," Kara said.

"No problem. If we need to, I'll instant transmission us both back to Earth," Mon volunteered.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"Isn't that red sun an issue?" Mon wondered.

"Not really," Kara said unconcernedly. "It's like when it's night on Earth. I don't need a yellow sun charging me every day for me to keep my powers. Now, if I lived my whole life in night or under red sunlight, I would be weak as fuck," Kara explained.

"So, it wouldn't affect Superman?" Mon wondered.

"Oh, it would after a short time, because he has no reserves. He's constantly using the weak amount he has every day like an idiot. He constantly needs sunlight just to keep his powers," Kara said disdainfully.

"So, what's the plan?" Mon asked.

"We're going to find Izzy and throw it in Maggie's face," Kara declared.

"I appreciate that your motivation for victory isn't about compassion or righteous duty," Mon grinned.

"Morality is all about the consequences anyway...or was it intentions? I always get those two things mixed up," Kara admitted.

The two then noticed a large city structure with a floating warship above it. There were smaller transport ships buzzing around. "Let's destroy it," Mon said cracking his knuckles.

"I like where your head is, but we should let ourselves get captured, so we can get more information," Kara said.

* * *

James entered the locker room and found Winn sniveling. "Let's go kick some ass," James said to him.

"I can't do this anymore," Winn said teary-eyed.

"Come on, man. Everyone gets their ass kicked," James said.

"Just stop!" Winn said visibly upset. "I'm a loser. I can't do fieldwork."

"Winn, you're the son of the Toymaker. You can do this," James said encouragingly.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Winn said bitterly.

Alex barged in. "Have you seen Kara?"

"This is a men's locker room," James pointed out.

"I'm a Lesbian now so it's okay," she said dismissively. "By the way, what are you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," James said awkwardly.

"Give me a call or text if you see Kara," Alex said to both of them.

* * *

Kara and Mon took an easy stroll towards the city. "My parents would take me to exotic planets, but they were all pretty ones. Not this shithole," Kara said.

"The only time I went to other planets was to purge their populations," Mon said reflectively.

Alien warriors then surrounded them. "Finally, we've been waiting a long time to get captured," Kara said annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex led a DEO squad inside the fertility clinic coming to the same conclusion as Kara. They found the alien doorway quickly enough. They also noticed human remains splattered against the walls. "Yep, she was here," Alex said grossed out.

"What is that?" Winn wondered of the alien doorway.

"That's a trans-matter portal," Hank said obviously. "A way to travel instantly between worlds."

"Kara isn't on this world," Alex realized.

* * *

Kara was brought to the creepy doctor by an armed escort. "So, you two were aliens after all. Not so powerful now that we are under a red sun."

"Yep, we are both completely fucked," Kara lied.

The creepy doctor brought them over to a cell and forced them inside. A force field came down keeping them from escaping. "Anyone named Izzy?" Kara asked.

"I'm Izzy," the blond teenage girl said awkwardly.

"A friend of mine is a reporter and this friend of mine knows another friend who can hack police missing report records and he has a friend that dresses like...you know what...fuck it," Kara gave up trying to explain.

"You know who I am?" Izzy wondered.

"I know that you're a brat that argues with her mom," Kara scolded.

"I'm so sorry," Izzy said crying.

"Blonds are hawt when they cry. Why don't you ever cry?" Mon asked.

"You don't cry if you never give a shit," Kara said obviously.

"Supergirl in my cage once more," Veronica said interrupting them from outside the cell.

"I think the context is a little different this time," Kara smirked.

"What do you think would happen if the public knew that the cage fighter, Power Girl, killer of two dozen aliens in the cage, was actually Supergirl?" Veronica said menacingly.

"Make my day. I don't give a fuck," Kara bluffed.

* * *

"Do you know where they are yet?" Hank asked impatiently.

"Yeah, the ionization trail leads to the Arcturus system, planet 51, arc b," Winn said and showed the system on the screen.

"That's Maaldoria. The heart of the intergalactic slave trade," Hank said.

"Well, that's bad," Alex remarked.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. Arcturus is a red sun," Hank said.

"So, she won't have any of her powers," Alex realized.

"Hey, we have the Martian Manhunter. He doesn't need no yellow sun," Winn brought up.

"I can't go. The air on Maaldora is toxic to Martians. Some kind of silicate in the atmosphere," Hank said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alex said unimpressed.

"How about you stop letting in random strays into this highly classified facility," Hank said pointing out Maggie.

"God damn it," Alex sighed as she went over to her.

* * *

Kara gave Veronica a curious look. "So...how did you end up here?"

"Yeah," Mon seconded.

"I can handle this. Just back off for a moment," Kara told him.

"I'm here because of you. You dismantled my club," she said.

"To be fair, that was Maggie with the MPD. I was totally cool with your little club," Kara corrected.

"I had nowhere to go after that," Veronica said resentfully.

"Really? You couldn't get a normal job like selling coffee? You had to do the same exact job just on a different planet?" Kara asked skeptically.

"One of my fighters told me about slaver's moon. I jumped at the chance of enslaving people just as I was a slave, as a little girl," she said angrily.

"Look, we have a common enemy: Maggie Sawyer. We can take her down together," Kara offered.

"You have nothing to leverage. You're in my cage, powerless," Veronica said arrogantly. "These people here are prime specimens that can survive a lifetime of hard labor."

"These guys? You must be joking," Kara said dismissively of the group behind her.

"Well, I know that two Kryptonians are definitely going to sell for top dollar," Veronica said. "I have so many diamonds now, I don't even know what to do with them."

"I got a lot of diamonds too. It's okay because I stole them from a thief," Kara said nonchalantly.

A tall alien and the creepy doctor approached the cell and spoke to Veronica. "Good news, everyone. You all have been sold," she said.

"I don't even get an auction? What the fuck is this?" Kara asked offended.

* * *

Hank, Alex, Winn, and DEO troops came over to the gateway. "Okay, so, I activate the control panel on this side and open the gateway for you to go through," he said nervously.

"You're going with me," Alex said.

"No, you don't need me to go through. I can handle it remotely," Winn stammered.

"She wasn't asking. That's an order," Hank said.

"No, I...," Winn walked off.

Alex followed Winn away from the others. "You're too early in this job to get PTSD now," she scolded.

"I was punched and nearly got shot to death. I'm no use to anyone," Winn said pathetically.

"Winn, stop being a little bitch," Alex told him.

"I'm scared, damn it," Winn admitted.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. Kara is out there risking her life to save missing people. You can at least stand by the doorway and push a button," Alex said to him.

"Alright," Winn agreed.

* * *

"Okay, people, I know you're all scared, but I got this handled," Kara said confidently. "Let's move," Kara said to Mon.

Mon held Kara by the arm, and put two fingers to his forehead. He was interrupted by the creepy doctor and his armed escort. "Time to move, Earthlings," he said lowering the force-field.

Kara stepped in front of the others. "Very well then," the creepy doctor smiled as his guards hit Kara with their stun weapons.

"Oh, that tickles," Kara laughed and then slaughtered all of the creepy doctor's guards within a split-second.

"How?" the creepy doctor wondered.

"Look, this whole red sun business doesn't work on someone like me, because my cells have reserves up the ass. But even if it somehow was the case that I was weakened, Mon here is not Kryptonian," Kara smirked.

"What is he?" the creepy doctor wondered.

"I'm Insane," he replied and then blasted the creepy doctor to ash.

Kara and Mon then stepped out of the cell. Mon then reactivated the force-field keeping the humans inside the cell. "Look, we're going to be right back after we have some fun. We'll come back for you. I promise," Kara said to them.

Kara then turned to Mon. "Let's go kill bad guys."

What followed was a total slaughter as Kara and Mon gleefully killed every slaver in the city. Heat vision and ki blasts incinerated every guard. "How come you're running? We just want to be friends," Kara laughed as she killed the last guards.

Kara and Mon then barged into the throne room where the tall alien leader and Veronica were at. "Mon, Prince of the Insane, I had no idea you were one of my prisoners," the Maaldorian leader said.

"No harm, no foul," Mon smiled.

"The same can't be said of you, though," Kara said to Veronica.

Veronica made a silent scream as she was frozen solid by frost breath. "We're here to kill you. Any last words?" Kara asked.

"I am in a position to give you as many planets as you wish. You could be the ruler of all, only second to me," the Maaldorian said.

"I'm not really into being second," Kara said arrogantly.

"Preserve my life, and I will ensure you become Empress of a galactic empire. You could free millions of slaves if you chose," he said.

"That sounds like a good deal. What do you think, Mon?" Kara asked.

"Damn good deal," he agreed.

"Still, there's a bit of a problem. I imagine after I topple your regime, you will go back to an ordinary life as a farmer or some shit. No one will know what you've done here. And that I cannot abide. Can you abide it, Mon?" Kara asked.

"Not one bit," Mon frowned.

"You see, I have a catch 22 in my mind that I'm trying to figure out. Is it because of my amazing powers that I don't give a shit or is it that me not giving a shit has preserved my powers?" Kara wondered.

"A question for the ages," Mon said.

"I guess we'll never know, but I do believe in this," Kara said blasting the Maaldorian's chest open with her heat vision. "Would you be a dear and destroy their ships for me."

"As you wish," Mon said happy to do so.

Kara watched with love in her eyes as Mon blasted the warship above them. The exploding ship impacted the ground in a powerful explosion. Mon then made quick work of the smaller transport ships. "Is this...love," Kara wondered as she saw fiery explosions in the air.

Mon then reappeared at her side. "There are actually hundreds of these cities across the moon," he reported.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I don't even think this particular city is the capital," Mon said.

"That asshole promised me things he couldn't keep," Kara said angrily.

"What is your wish?" Mon asked.

"Well...I can't know what you're going to do next. I have to have plausible deniability," Kara said.

"Understood," Mon replied.

* * *

The DEO broke into the dead city and unlocked the cell filled with humans. Kara casually walked up to Alex. "Are you alright?" Alex asked concernedly.

"All good," Kara smiled giving Alex a hug. "How does it feel to be on an alien moon?"

"Pretty shitty actually," Alex said honestly.

"You've done amazing things...for a human. You've gone into space and now you're on an alien moon. All of you should be grateful," Kara said to the human prisoners.

"I was so worried you were going to be sold off into slavery," Alex said.

"Like that was ever going to happen," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Did you come alone?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Kara lied.

"Alright, let's move out. Winn is probably pissing himself by now," Alex said.

"You brought Winn here?" Kara laughed.

As they reached the portal, Kara saw a knocked out guard near Winn. "Did you do that?" Kara asked him.

"I did. I used a rock," Winn said excitedly.

"I guess you're not a red-shirt after all," Kara smiled.

"I'm like Captain Kirk," Winn said.

"Let's not get too crazy," Kara grounded him.

"Winn, get us home," Alex ordered.

A ship then appeared ready to fire on them. Alex took out a sun grenade to help restore Kara's power. However, Kara simply blasted the ship out of the sky with heat vision.

"So...you really didn't need our help," Alex said annoyed.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't ask you to come," Kara replied.

Winn activated the control panel and activated the gateway. Kara gave the planet one last look and then entered the gateway with everyone else.

Meanwhile, Mon went high into the atmosphere where he could still breathe and then powered up to his max. Red flames erupted around him. He pointed to the moon below and fired an intense beam of light that punctured the crust and hit the moon's core. The moon's surface began to buckle as every volcano erupted at once. Certain the moon was doomed, Mon put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. The moon soon thereafter exploded with its orbiting fleet shattering from the shock wave.

* * *

Kara came into the Catco office and dropped a folder filled with first-hand accounts of what happened on the slave moon. "This is like a big story," Kara said smiling.

Snapper glanced at the summary. "How can we make Supergirl look bad with this?"

"Well, she did kill a lot of people, like a lot," Kara said.

"Yeah, that's true, but they were all bad people," Snapper said.

"Okay, how about this. She was an accomplice to the moon's destruction that killed countless innocent civilians and slaves," Kara suggested.

"Good...good, do you have a source for that?" Snapper asked.

"Any source would have been killed in the blast," Kara said.

"Sounds like you're making shit up. This makes Supergirl look good. I can't run it," Snapper said.

"This is bullshit. I should get a Pulitzer," Kara said peeved.

"A Pulitzer isn't what it used to be. Lois Lane got one for writing an article on why the world doesn't need Superman and then got another one for writing an article on why the world does need Superman," Snapper rolled his eyes.

"The fuck, dude?" Kara asked.

"We do what we do not for the recognition or even for the lousy pay. We do it...actually, I don't know why the fuck I'm here," Snapper said suddenly confused.

"Well, that makes two of us," Kara agreed.

* * *

Mon came to Kara's apartment with a bottle of vodka. "Oh, thank you," Kara said putting it on the coffee table for later use.

"When I first came here, I was worried you were going to be like all the other superheroes on this world. You would be moralizing, restrictive, and boring. But you're different. I have fun when I'm with you. I have never been challenged this way before. I can feel myself becoming stronger. Before, I needed a pod to get to Earth. Now, I have the power level to jump across the galaxy on my own," Mon said happily.

"I was worried you would end up being like Clark Kent, a total doofus that was in need of a mother-figure because of his complete lack of maturity," Kara said.

"Sounds like Shazam," Mon smiled.

"Exactly. That would have been the worst," Kara agreed.

"Should I wear spandex and a cape. Be the next superhero?" Mon asked.

"Fuck no. You look awesome in your Insane armor," Kara rejected.

"I know I am not as strong as you are yet, but on this mission, you needed me to do something that you couldn't do. I felt needed. It's been a long time since I've felt that," Mon said sincerely.

"Well, I'm going to need you to finish this," Kara smiled as she opened the vodka bottle.

"Cheers," Mon said as they clinked shot glasses.


	36. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets friend-zoned and Livewire escapes.

Kara and Mon dragged M'gann out to the desert and kept her still until they had found the perfect spot. "Call to your buddies," Kara ordered her.

"They're not my buddies," M'gann protested.

"Let's be clear, I don't give a shit about your identity crisis. You're basically no different than a Nazi concentration camp guard that found blood a little queasy. So, let's get some of your comrades over here, so we can play ball," Kara said to her.

"There are none left. You killed them all," M'gann said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

M'gann sighed and then gave a scream that other White Martians would be able to hear. Shortly thereafter, an army of White Martians broke through the surface of the hard ground. "Take her back to her cell and come back," Kara ordered Mon.

"As you wish," he smiled and then disappeared with M'gann.

Mon then reappeared at Kara's side as the White Martians came closer. "I'm going to use the multiplication technique," he said splitting himself into three versions of himself.

"I can do that, too," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This is different. These are not illusions but physical creations of myself. My power level is divided three ways," he explained.

Kara then watched as the three Mons fought the White Martians. Despite reducing his power level by a third, he was still kicking ass. One White Martian tried to attack Kara as she watched. "Yeah, no," she said blasting his head off with heat vision.

The White Martians then retreated as Mon got the best of them. In their desperation, they shape-shifted into children of various races. Mon didn't give a fuck and blasted them all to pieces. The three Mons then came together again as one. Kara clapped her hands impressed.

"Next time you split yourself do it in the bedroom," Kara said to him as they kissed.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank and Kara watched as M'gann began to freak out clutching her head while in her cell. "You were right. No one can resist Taylor Swift," Hank said impressed.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"No...no, blood, death, beautiful war," M'gann said while still in a trance.

"She's got the right idea," Kara smirked.

"M'gann, stop," Hank ordered, losing patience.

M'gann made an ear-piercing scream and blasted out the glass of her cell. "How many times have I told you that glass cells are trouble?" Kara lectured.

"I want to see them when I make them suffer," Hank told her.

"Fair enough," Kara shrugged.

M'gann then collapsed as her eyes rolled up into her head. "Well, that was anti-climatic," Kara shook her head.

* * *

In the clinic, Hank turned to Alex's expert medical opinion on a comatose M'gann. "What's wrong with her?"

"As far as I can tell, nothing," Alex said.

"Well, good, back to her cell she goes," Hank said immediately.

"I should run some tests. Don't worry, I'll figure it out," Alex promised.

"I don't worry about war criminals," Hank replied dismissively.

* * *

Kara, as Supergirl, casually walked through the Metropolis Prison and found Maggie and Alex at the Livewire crime scene. "I gotta be honest. I freaking loved Leslie Willis' radio show before she went nuts," Maggie remarked.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said pissed off as she entered the cell.

"I tried to stop her, but she's really strong," a guard said pathetically.

"Understatement of the decade," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you want to go out and eat vegan ice cream?" Maggie asked Alex.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Kara wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Maggie said to Kara. The two of them stared at each other with malicious intent.

"So...how did this happen?" Kara asked. "Maybe putting supervillains in normal cells is a bad policy."

"An inmate and a guard helped her escaped," Maggie said.

"Or maybe she kidnapped them," Kara considered.

"Until we know, we stick to the facts," Maggie said condescendingly.

"I'm not really into facts," Kara said looking around for any clues.

"This was very well staged and well thought out," Alex said.

"If you say so," Kara doubted as she exited the cell and turned to the guards. "Alright, I need all of your names, so I can help my friend write an article on how much of a fuck-up you all are."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only, Livewire. Who knows what havoc she will wreck when she resurfaces. Maybe, she'll turn all of her girlfriends evil again. I don't know. We're talking about full-on rats in the attic here, people. Except the rats are electrified and the attic is on fire. Behold, ye, mighty and despair," Winn introduced to Mon.

"As amusing as it is to see you piss your pants in fear, you should tone it down," Kara said to him.

"I am so ready to kick her ass," Mon said, pumped.

"Well, it is your turn. I've already defeated her twice," Kara said amused.

"And yet, she still lives. How the fuck is that still the case?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"She's just...so strong," Kara excused.

"Yeah, bullshit," Hank shook her head at her.

"Hank, I need to see you," Alex said urgently taking Hank to the clinic. 

* * *

"I have run every test that I can. There's nothing physically wrong with her. But her brain, it's like her mind is drowning and it's pulling her brain down with it," Alex said.

"So, she's dying?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, brain death is a few hours away," Alex confirmed.

"Have trash bags ready, because I don't give a shit," Hank ordered.

"Martian physiology is intimately connected to psychic phenomena. Could something be attacking her mind?" Alex said.

Hank simply shrugged. "Will you help her?" Alex asked.

"How?" Hank asked.

"The mind-meld," Alex said obviously.

"I'd rather not experience my own version of Schindler's List," Hank frowned. "If she dies, she dies," he said coldly.

* * *

Livewire materialized in the MPD parking lot and began attacking cops. Kara landed cracking the surface in front of the cops. Mon suddenly appeared at her side. "We've done this before, the same thing always happens. I win, you lose," Kara smirked at her.

"I'm not Leslie," the Livewire clone said.

Another Livewire, a prison guard, materialized behind them. "Is he Leslie?" Mon asked Kara.

"Good one, don't kill the cops," Kara ordered him.

Kara punched the female Livewire sending her across the parking lot into a metal fence. Mon blocked the male Livewire's electricity with his Insane armor. Mon then powered up a blast and fired on the male Livewire. The beam missed the male Livewire as he dematerialized. The blast went through the parking lot roasting a dozen cars, went through the parking lot walls, and went down the block.

The female Livewire tied up Kara's hands with electrical rope. Both Livewires then attacked Kara with physical attacks making no impact on her. Kara went Prime for a brief second burning the two of them while they remained solid. Guardian then arrived on his motorcycle. Kara held back as Guardian got some action of his own against the Livewires. His shield absorbed their electric attacks. However, Guardian quickly became overwhelmed and was sent to the floor knocked out from electrical shocks.

Kara then fired on the water pipes on the ceiling. The two Livewires disappeared into the lights before the water could hit them. "They're learning," Kara said amused. She then saw the destroyed parking lot. "Holy shit, dude," she said to Mon.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Alex came over to a reflective Hank. "Do you want to know how's she doing?"

"Nope," he said flatly.

"We need her to track down more White Martians," Alex told him.

"That's true," Hank said but was none-the-less resistant.

"What's your real deal?" Alex asked frustrated.

"Hate is what keeps me going after losing everything. If I find any good in her kind, I might just give a shit about them. I don't want that," Hank said sincerely.

"Forgiveness isn't for someone who hurt you. It's for yourself," Alex said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Hank rejected.

* * *

After work at Catco, Kara walked up to Mon who was waiting for her. "We have to talk," she said to him.

"About what?" Mon asked.

"I can't trust you to restrain yourself. You destroyed that parking lot and a couple of blocks behind it. Who knows if anyone was killed," Kara said.

Mon got close to Kara. "I don't give a shit if you trust me. I'm Prince Mon and I do whatever the fuck I want," he told her.

Kara's knees became weak as she stared at him. Mon then kissed her in full view of everyone on the street. "Are you working with me, because you like me?" Kara asked him.

"I'm working with you because I want to fuck you," he clarified for her.

"Take me now," Kara ordered him.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Hank, Winn, and Kara looked over surveillance tapes. "Sorry I'm late, oh wait...I don't give a shit," Mon said as he entered.

"I don't appreciate your disrespect. Don't make me order Kara to break your legs again," Hank said dangerously.

"Why would I do that?" Kara wondered.

"Because I provide you with your kill list," Hank said obviously.

"Good point," Kara admitted.

"So, what did I miss?" Mon asked more respectfully.

"Awkward silence," Winn muttered and then rolled the tape. It showed Livewire being taken away by two others.

"Can you roll that again? I want to see her getting beat again," Kara requested.

"It's clear that she didn't break out. She was captured," Winn concluded.

"Or made to look like it," Hank said suspiciously. "Winn, find where Livewire is."

"I'm actually having difficulty delineating her from other wavelengths," Winn lied.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara said skeptically.

"Supergirl, I need you in the med bay," Hank ordered.

* * *

Hank, Kara, and Alex looked over M'gann's dying body in the clinic. "Should we let her live or die?" Hank asked.

"Are we taking a poll?" Kara asked amused.

"If her blood can make you a White Martian, it stands to reason that your blood can make her a Green Martian," Alex theorized.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara scoffed.

"What purpose would that serve? She's still a war criminal," Hank said unmoved.

"But look at her. She's fine as fuck," Kara said looking over her body.

Alex and Hank stared at her. "That's just the form she has chosen for herself. That's not her real body," Hank explained.

"A form she uses 99 percent of the time," Kara rolled her eyes.

"If there's a chance she's innocent and we can turn her, shouldn't you take it?" Alex asked reasonably.

"Yeah, when was the last time you got laid?" Kara added.

"Alright, when I meld with her mind, I'll be experiencing death and war all over again. I just need you two with me," Hank said seriously.

"You're asking me to give you moral support? You must be joking," Kara grinned.

"Actually, you're here in case I go nuts and try to kill everyone," Hank clarified.

"Wow, this might not be a good idea then," Alex backtracked.

"Too late," Hank said as he mind-melded with her.

* * *

Hank then appeared on Mars near a green Martian concentration camp with M'gann sitting quietly. She then noticed Hank. "Run Green, they'll kill you if they find you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a badass," Hank reminded her.

"I set the fire. I killed the other guards," M'gann said going into full PTSD mode.

"The fire in the guardhouse?" Hank figured.

"They wanted me to kill a child, a little boy. I told them to go fuck themselves," M'gann said angrily. "I killed my own people. They won't forgive," she said worriedly.

"So, when Supergirl has been using you to lure others, they were trying to kill you, not help you?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," M'gann replied. "I'm going to die here."

"No, M'gann. Life is sacred, even yours. Life is sacred not just for its own self but for all of the descendants it will produce that will outnumber the stars. When you kill a life, you snuff out all of those stars," Hank told her.

"I will never mate with one of my own kind," M'gann refused.

"I can give you my blood," Hank offered.

"You would do that for me?" M'gann wondered.

Hank offered her his hand. "Will you be my bitch?"

"I'll be your friend," M'gann offered.

"Oh, fuck no," Hank said ending the connection.

* * *

Hank awoke and gave M'gann a disappointed look. M'gann then awoke as well. "She's a war criminal. Take her away."

DEO troops took M'gann away. "She rejected you again?" Kara laughed.

"Her friend-zone can stay in prison," Hank said annoyed.

* * *

Livewire screamed as she tried to get out of her restraints. Electrodes were all over her body designed to drain her of power. "Please, don't mind me. Continue to kick and scream. It turns me on," the creepy scientist told her. "The more you struggle, the more energy I collect for my super soldiers."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Livewire wondered.

"Soon, every military on Earth is going to want my super solders," the creepy scientist told her.

"That sounds like the beginning of Batman and Robin. It was retarded then and it's retarded now," Livewire critiqued.

"I orchestrated the attack at the MPD station. I knew Supergirl couldn't resist and my super soldiers fought her to a draw," the creepy scientist said proudly

"She's just toying with you," Livewire said knowingly. "I'm going to sue you for copyright infringement, asshat, and then I'm going to murder you."

"Intruder alert!" the alarm system went off.

"Showtime," creepy scientist grinned.

The two Livewires suddenly appeared as Guardian came in. Using his shield, he deflected their electricity and proceeded to beat them both down. He then went over to Livewire to release her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Livewire asked.

"I'm Guardian," he replied.

Livewire rolled her eyes. "I am so fucked."

Mon appeared instantly in the room and then fired energy blasts at the two Livewires incinerating them. "Oh, I like him," Livewire said impressed.

"You should know that as a scientist, I experimented on myself first," the creepy scientist said blasting both of them with electricity.

Guardian's suit resisted the charges while it merely glowed off Mon's Insane armor. Mon took hold of the creepy scientist and threw him against a generator destroying it. Kara landed inside the warehouse and gave Livewire a smirk. She used frost breath to break off Livewire's restraints.

Livewire advanced on the creepy scientist. "You will pay for fucking with me," she said blasting him with electricity. The creepy scientist shrieked as he was hit. Kara walked with Livewire as she blasted him again. "Your feeble skills are no match against the true Livewire," Livewire said as she struck him again.

"Now, we're talking," Kara said approvingly.

"Now, you will die," Livewire said and began using her full power on him.

Kara watched as the creepy scientist shook and shuddered on the floor crying out in pain. "Supergirl...please!" he shouted for her.

Kara then stared at Livewire who was only focused on the creepy scientist. Her expression was pure crazy. Kara then turned to the creepy scientist and then back to Livewire. Kara motioned for Mon to come over. Livewire wasn't paying attention as Mon grabbed Livewire and instantly they both disappeared.

Kara then advanced on the creepy scientist. "Doctor Jason Woodrue did it better."

With that burn, the creepy scientist passed out and died on her.

* * *

Mon took Livewire to the bottom of a lake. She immediately received the shock of her life. Mon quickly disappeared leaving Livewire in the lake. Kara flew over to the lake and walked on the water. Mon reappeared at her side. The lake was completely electrified. Fish came to the surface. "That's how you go fishing," Kara grinned.

A devastated Livewire crawled onto the shore. "You couldn't let me kill him, could you?" she glared at Kara.

"Join me. We can form our own league," Kara offered.

"So, you can mock me every day?" she spat.

"It does come with the territory," Kara smiled amused.

"Just kill me," Livewire sighed in resignation.

"You can't kill me, because you can't. And I won't kill you, because you're just too much fun," Kara told her. "Next time we meet, get philosophical and shit, so it can be more interesting."

"I'm going to disappear, so you will never find me again. I'm so done with all this shit," Livewire said.

Kara gave her defeated nemesis a sympathetic look. She took her out of the lake and helped her over to a telephone pole. "You've survived me three times now. You know, there's a reason for it," Kara said and then kissed Livewire in front of Mon.

Livewire gave Kara a look of surprise and then touched the power line disappearing from view. "That was hawt," Mon grinned.

"It was quite the shocker," Kara agreed, making the appropriate hand gesture.

* * *

The next day, Kara, Alex, and Maggie hung out at the DEO. "So, she's just out there," Maggie said disappointed.

"Yes...she's...just...," Kara confirmed.

"Yes, free as a bird," Alex interrupted.

"Hey, I wasn't finished," Kara protested.

"Why did you let her go? Why did you even let her live?" Alex questioned.

"There's still good in her," Kara said reflectively.

"You want another turn to whack her," Alex realized.

"She's killed people, you know that?" Maggie said annoyed.

"I know but have you seen her?" Kara licked her lips with heavy breathing while clutching the railing. "That white hair, that pale skin, and that tight ass," Kara listed off.

"You're fucking with us, aren't you?" Alex shook her head.

"Not yet," Kara smirked and then walked off.

"She let Livewire go. That means vegan ice cream at my place tonight," Maggie reminded her of their bet.

"Oh, Maggie, I would rather lick something else," Alex said to her.

"Oh, behave," Maggie grinned.

* * *

Kara then walked up to James and Winn. "We should go back to the way things used to be with you in the office and you behind a computer," she said to them.

"Yeah, fuck that," James rejected. "We're going to do this with or without you."

"You know, the two of you were heroes to me before all this. You don't need to be in a badass suit kicking ass or driving like a maniac on the streets," Kara told them.

"Err...no," Winn disagreed.

"I know you two want to make a difference but this isn't how to do it," Kara lectured. "I won't stop you but as long as you're putting yourself in danger, I can't support it," Kara said.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," James replied.

The three of them stared at each other for an awkward moment and then Kara started laughing. "I'm sorry, you know I was just fucking with you."

"I know you too well," James nodded.

"Hey, if you end up missing I'm in charge of Catco," Kara said.

"Fuck no. I'll put Teschmacher in charge before you," James objected.

"Burn," Winn smiled.

"I'm getting a life insurance policy on both of you," Kara smirked and then flew off.

* * *

Kara came to her apartment only to find Mon already there watching TV. "We good?" he asked.

"Not just yet," she said taking her coat off. "Show me that multiplication technique again," she ordered.

Mon smirked and divided himself into three versions of himself. "With pleasure...with pleasure," all three of them said as they took their shirts off.


	37. Martian Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann's ex-mate, Armek, attacks the DEO threatening all of Metropolis.

Kara strolled into the alien gay bar and walked up to the bar. "Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," she ordered Mon.

"Coming right up," he smiled at her.

"Anything interesting happening?" Kara asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary but some guy did hook me up with Monster Truck tickets. Want to come?" he asked.

"Mon, I have this thing about car crashes that I cannot explain. It's better than sex," Kara admitted.

"Wow, good to know," Mon smiled pleased. "Would you give up your job and your life on Earth for me?"

"Absolutely," Kara agreed immediately. "But my sister has to come. I can't leave her in this shithole," Kara said.

"What about Maggie?" Mon asked.

"What about her?" Kara said scornfully.

Alex then sat down next to Kara while Mon went to serve other customers. "Hey, Alex, how about we leave this planet behind and go somewhere actually nice for an extended period of time?" Kara offered.

"Maggie would never agree to quit her job, and I would never go without her," Alex replied.

"Damn...it," Kara muttered.

"Actually, Maggie surprised me with tickets to see Barenaked Ladies," Alex said excitedly.

"Okay, first off they're an all-male band and even worse than that they're Canadian," Kara pointed out.

"Hater. I've loved them since college," Alex said dismissively.

"I think it has more to do with us moving a lot of our production to Vancouver," Kara said skeptically.

Maggie then came to Alex excitedly. "You won't believe this but I know one of the officers that is acting as security and he upgraded our tickets to VIP."

"Ha, corruption is tight," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God, that's amazing," Alex said happily. The two then ran off to celebrate.

M'gann then came up to Kara. "You need anything?" she asked fearfully.

"Something...stronger than you," Kara said threatening.

"I'll come up with something," M'gann muttered.

After she gave Kara her drink, M'gann went over to Mon. "Can you take out the trash?"

"That's not really my thing," Mon replied back.

"Fuck my life," M'gann shook her head and took out the trash herself.

As she did, she noticed Hank disguised as a homeless man. "You following me?" she accused.

"Well, yeah, you're perfect bait," Hank said revealing himself.

"When will it be enough? When can I have a normal life?" M'gann asked him.

"After every other White Martian is dead," Hank said darkly.

"Well, they're not here," M'gann said.

"Actually, there's one in the bar, right now," Hank revealed.

"How could you know that?" M'gann wondered fearfully.

"X-ray vision: It's a bitch," Hank smirked. Kara had already told him an hour prior.

A White Martian then suddenly appeared and started attacking them both. Hank and M'gann took on Green Martian forms and proceeded to both get their asses kicked. Kara casually exited the bar as Supergirl and watched the fight.

"Damn, you both suck at fighting," Kara shook her head amazed.

Finally, she blasted the White Martian with heat vision injuring him. The White Martian then retreated by leaping into the air. Kara flew after him and punched him while they were still in the air. The White Martian splattered all over the side of a skyscraper.

"Man, that never gets old," Kara said pleased with herself.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara stared at the television screen as it showed her killing the White Martian on repeat. She watched the kill countless times memorized. She then realized that Winn was at his desk working. "I didn't know if we'd see you again," Kara said to Winn.

"You know something I don't?" Winn asked concernedly.

"Thought you might be with Guardian or something," Kara figured.

"You know I only do that on my free time," Winn told her.

"James can score by just dialing random numbers. I'm worried about you, Winn. How are you going to score spending all your time either at work or on the streets?" Kara asked.

"Well, funny you should mention that because James is hooking me up with his assistant," Winn said.

"Teschmacher? You better get her tested first," Kara advised.

"Already did," Winn replied.

"Good...good," Kara allowed.

"What have you found, Schott?" Hank asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing yet, if only Supergirl had given us a prisoner to interrogate," Winn said dryly.

"Kiss my ass," Kara said to him.

"As you requested, M'gann is under constant surveillance. If they're out there, we should know it," Winn said showing a map where M'gann happened to be at.

"Creepy as fuck," Kara grinned.

"I'll prep the strike teams," Hank said.

"You should stay here where it's safe," Kara advised.

"Kiss my ass, Kara," Hank rebuffed.

M'gann then appeared in the DEO. Hank turned to Winn. "What the fuck, Schott?"

"I don't like being followed," M'gann said annoyed.

"I don't give a shit," Hank replied.

"Is this because I refused to be your mate?" M'gann asked.

"Oh, if you were my mate there would be even more surveillance on you," Hank told her.

"This is my fight," M'gann told him.

"As I recall, I saved your ass," Kara chimed in.

"Either make me part of your team or just leave me alone," M'gann requested.

"We're not negotiating," Hank refused.

M'gann then stormed out of the building. Kara sighed at Hank. "You should stop letting White Martians enter the DEO. At least make them work for it."

"That was a White Martian impersonating M'gann?" Hank asked stunned.

"My boy here is an excellent tracker. M'gann is at the bar, right now," Kara said referring to Winn. "Besides, X-ray vision: It's a...," Kara said.

"You share important shit like that," Hank interrupted her.

* * *

The real M'gann was at the alien gay bar. "You're cut off after that," she said as she gave a weird-ass alien another easy cheese squeeze can.

A bald man with an evil goatee approached M'gann. "Armek," she realized.

"How's it going...wife?" he asked resentfully.

"I'm no longer bound to you," M'gann corrected.

"Damn, that's cold," Armek said.

"It was always cold," M'gann glared at him.

"Even for Mars, you were always frigid," Armek frowned. "You've been impersonating a Green? What the fuck?"

"I thought you were dead," M'gann said.

"You came closer to killing me than anyone. It actually turns me on remembering it," Armek said.

"I thought murdering scores of Green Martians turned you on," M'gann said disdainfully.

"It still does," Armek agreed. "I've come to bring you back to Mars. Your treachery is legend. The council wants to see you dead more than J'onn J'onzz."

"I will never go back," M'gann said defiantly.

"You should see it. Without the Green vermin, Mars is a paradise," Armek said.

"Have you watched NASA Mars videos? It's a total wasteland," M'gann said skeptically.

"Fake news. Our cities are cloaked," Armek.

"Yeah, bullshit," M'gann muttered. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not. I know that you're friends with J'onn J'onzz and the Kryptonian," Armek said.

"Friend is a bit of a stretch," M'gann frowned. "If you care about me, you'll leave me alone."

"But I don't," Armek said with a crazy expression. "You have two hours to turn yourself over to me. If you do, I may let them live. If not, I'm going to make them burn."

M'gann left the bar after her shift was over. Hank was outside waiting for her. "I'm leaving," she told him.

"They'll just find you again," Hank said obviously.

"I've put you all in danger," M'gann said.

"Well, some more than others," Hank smiled.

"I have to get going," M'gann said impatiently.

"I spent many lifetimes running, convinced I was on this Earth alone. No one to call family, no one to call a friend. I refused to open my eyes to what was right in front of me. People who were willing to take a chance. It's taken me hundreds of years to learn to trust again," Hank said heartfelt.

"I can't stay here. So, piss off," M'gann told him.

Hank sighed and then motioned for his strike team to take her down. They came out of the shadows and used a TASER to stun her. They then took her away before anyone noticed.

* * *

Alex came into DEO and heard Barenaked Ladies through the intercom. Kara came up to Alex. "Shouldn't you be at your concert?" she asked.

"I'm just checking in for any updates," Alex said and noticed the music.

"It's called a phone," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I was checking in to see if things were okay between us," Alex clarified.

"Oh, because you're completely missing my Earth birthday," Kara said resentfully.

"I know you made all these plans," Alex said apologetically.

"I did?" Kara wondered. "We can celebrate another night."

"I'm so sorry. Do you hate me now?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't blame you, Alex. I blame Maggie," Kara said darkly.

"I want you to like her," Alex said.

Kara smirked at her. "I mean as a friend," Alex clarified.

"Tall order, because you're going to see a group you don't even like just because Maggie likes them," Kara said knowingly.

"How can you know that?" Alex asked.

Kara used her remote to increase the volume on the intercom. Alex twitched slightly as she heard them. "Nothing escapes these eyes," Kara said pulling an eyelid down for emphasis.

Kara then walked over to Winn. "Anything on the Martian front?" she asked cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"Nothing yet, we're working on a better tracking technique," Winn said disappointedly.

"I brought M'gann in to help," Hank said.

"I'm here against my will...again," she muttered.

"We'll do everything we can to keep you safe," Alex promised.

"Oh really? Our record is shit poor in that regard," Kara smirked. "Especially with me," Kara said as she punched a hole in M'gann. She was flung into a plasma screen TV destroying it. M'gann fell to the floor dead.

"What the fuck, Kara?" Alex freaked.

"X-ray vision: It's is a bitch," Kara grinned as M'gann turned into a White Martian.

The real M'gann came down the stairs and gave the group a fearful look. "I thought this place was safe."

"Safe is relative," Kara told her.

Hank looked at the destroyed TV. "That was a seventy-inch plasma screen TV," he said with controlled annoyance. "You couldn't just break his neck?"

"Putting us on lockdown," Winn said putting in the command. All entrances and exits became closed.

"Exactly what a White Martian would do to pick us off one-by-one," Kara said to him.

"I'm just following protocol," Winn said pathetically.

"Okay, I'm convinced that Winn is real," Kara smiled.

"Stop fucking around, Kara. Find out who else is the White Martian," Hank ordered.

"What are you looking at?" an Asian DEO agent asked a female agent.

"Your ugly face," she said.

Asian DEO agent took out his pistol. "Whoa...whoa," Alex said taking out her pistol. In short order, pistols were being pointed at everyone.

"Guns, guns, guns," Kara said amused.

"You're up against no ordinary White Martian. His name is Armek. He was my mate," M'gann admitted.

"Is there divorce in Martian land?" Kara asked.

"No," Hank narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like we have to kill him," Kara said enthusiastically.

"Find him already," Hank ordered.

"Oh, fine," Kara said and then blasted Winn with heat vision. He survived the wound and punched Kara to the face with his White Martian claw.

Kara punched him hard sending him to the floor below. Kara leaped off the ledge and fired on him with her heat vision. Armek fled the scene and disappeared inside the building. "Well...shit," Kara said disappointed.

* * *

The remaining DEO agents took up M16 rifles after Kara had cleared each one. The red alert system went active. "It's the reactor core," a DEO agent said looking at the computer. "It's going into overload."

"Why do you need a reactor core?" Kara asked Hank.

"Our power bill was enormous before it came in," Hank said. "If the reactor core goes into meltdown, it will take down this building and ten blocks with it."

"This is Bruce Wayne level stupid," Kara said unimpressed. "You know how I said having the DEO in the middle of the city was a bad idea."

"Wait, he'll kill himself in the blast. We're on lockdown," Alex pointed out.

"He doesn't care. He'll willingly do it if it means my death," M'gann said.

"Damn, you're really unpopular," Kara said amused.

"Can we shut it down manually?" Alex asked.

"No," Hank said flatly.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Kara criticized.

"Only the real Winn can unlock it," Hank said.

"Is he even here?" Kara asked.

"To mimic Winn perfectly, he would need a telepathic link to him," M'gann speculated. "Can you scan the building for him?"

"I would but some asshole lined the walls with lead," Kara said looking directly at Hank.

"Search the building," Hank ordered.

"How long until the reactor blows?" Alex asked.

"About fifteen minutes," the female DEO agent said.

* * *

Kara and Alex casually strolled through the halls looking for Winn. "So...how are you going to make it up to me for missing my birthday?" Kara asked.

"You're still on about that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, its either me or Maggie," Kara said immaturely.

"Fuck you, Kara. I deserve to be happy. You wouldn't be saying any of this shit if I had a boyfriend instead," Alex shot back.

"Oh, using the gender card already?" Kara asked unimpressed. "You're with a woman that is a workaholic, alcoholic, sexaholic, cheater, Barenaked Ladies lover, and worst of all, she likes vegan ice cream," Kara pointed out.

"Maybe, I'm attracted to damaged people like Maggie and you," Alex glared at her.

"That's fair," Kara sighed. "It's just that I have abandonment issues from when I was sent off from Krypton, and I feel like you're abandoning me for Maggie."

"I will never abandon you," Alex said sincerely.

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Kara said as they reached the reactor. Kara punched Alex against the wall nearly killing her.

Alex shook her head and revealed herself to be a White Martian while keeping human form. "Finally, a one-on-one fight without the others to interfere," Kara said pleased.

"You were just fucking with me?" Alex said stunned.

"You have no idea how therapeutic this is," Kara said as she advanced on her with heat vision ready to fry her.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Alex said getting close to the reactor core.

"And here I was going to give you a quick death," Kara shook her head sadly.

Alex kept her ground as Kara walked over to her. She swung at Kara with combinations. Kara didn't even flinch from the attacks. Kara then punched her head around killing the White Martian instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hank and M'gann found Winn and Alex in black gue on the walls. "Supergirl, we have Winn...and Alex," he warned her.

"You don't say," Kara replied as she stood over the fallen White Martian.

Kara then heard the mic abruptly cut out as Hank and M'gann were attacked by Armek. Unconcerned, Kara took a cell phone out of her bra. "Hey, Mon. Get your ass over to the DEO. I have something special planned."

Armek went total savage on Hank and M'gann kicking their ass throughout the hallways. The two finally transformed into Green Martians. Kara watched bored as the three fought near the reactor. Mon then appeared at Kara's side.

"You know, I never understand why they would fight as their human selves. Does it require more effort to exist as their normal selves?" Kara wondered.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Winn said as he tried to stop the reactor meltdown.

M'gann finally took a pipe and sliced through Armek's neck killing him. "God damn, that took forever," Kara said unimpressed.

Winn was about to solve the issue with the core when Kara smashed his keyboard. "What the fuck?" he said stunned.

"Mon, give the White Martians my regards," Kara ordered.

"As you wish," he smirked and then disappeared with the reactor core.

* * *

**Mars**

Mon instantly appeared in the middle of a White Martian city. "Peace!" he shouted at them and then disappeared. The core then exploded destroying the entire city. The cloak went down making the ruined city visible. A NASA Mars rover noticed the explosion.

"Houston, we have a problem," Mars rover command said as they saw it.

* * *

After everyone had been cleared by Kara, Hank ended the lockdown. "It's still evening? It felt like a week," Winn said exhausted from his ordeal.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Kara said to Alex.

"Shit! I need to call Maggie," she ran off to call her.

"You prevented Winn from shutting down the reactor. Now, we're on auxiliary power. Do you have any idea how much a reactor core costs?" Hank complained to Kara.

"Just call up Senator Cane and be 'bitch, where's my money?'," Kara suggested.

"Nuclear fusion energy is best for the environment," Hank told her.

"Having Metropolis be a radioactive crater isn't environmentally friendly and when did you give a shit about the environment?" Kara scoffed.

Hank shook his head in frustration. "Oh, I'm sorry I lost your toy," Kara apologized to him. "Tell me, what's really making you sad."

"M'gann wants to go back to Mars," Hank said disappointed.

"Damn. Well, you need to give it some time. She's had a rough couple of weeks with you imprisoning her, torturing her, the constant attacks, the near-death experiences, and the death of her mate," Kara said reasonably.

"Maybe, you're right," Hank sighed.

Winn came up to Kara. "I'm going to go hang out with James and hopefully not get killed."

"You asking me for permission?" Kara asked him unconcernedly.

"It's just...," Winn said pathetically.

"Go have fun," Kara said to him.

Winn then took off. "Wow, you're really understanding," Alex said to Kara.

"Well, if he dies I can wipe away my tears with hundred dollar bills," Kara said.

* * *

Kara and Mon spent the rest of the evening watching the Santa Clause. "So, if I kill Santa Clause, I get to be him?" Mon wondered.

"Yep," Kara agreed. She then noticed someone approaching. Using her X-ray vision, she saw Alex with a cupcake. Kara opened the door and smiled at the cupcake.

"Happy Earth birthday," Alex said.

"Wow, it even has a 'K' on it," Kara said touched. She took the cupcake and blew it out. She then placed it next to a massive wedding style cake with a Supergirl action figure on top.

"Did Mon give you that?" Alex asked smiling at him.

"No, I ordered it for myself," Kara corrected. "By the way, is Maggie mad you missed the concert?"

"Well, luckily she's very understanding," Alex grimaced.

"She chewed you out," Kara said knowingly.

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "What's with the sweater? I thought you weren't into that feminist bullshit," Alex rolled her eyes at Kara's sweater that said "Power to the girls."

"Look at Mon's," Kara said.

Alex saw that his sweater said "Power to the boys."

"He can't wear that outside," Alex warned.

"I don't see why not. Feminism doesn't succeed when men are whipped. We all succeed when both men and women compete against each other," Kara said and then pointed to a whiteboard on the wall. It was titled "Daily Kill Count" and had 5 under Kara and 50,000 under Mon.

"Did that White Martian look just like me?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, her breasts were a little bigger," Kara judged.

"When I was under, I still felt connected like a dream. Did you have conversations with it?" Alex asked.

"No, I killed it immediately," Kara lied.

"You know, even though I'm with Maggie, it doesn't mean I'm going anywhere," Alex assured her.

"I understand. I didn't grow up with a sibling and even on Krypton siblings weren't very close. We were so obsessed with our callings and occupations. On Earth, siblings move away from each other, get jobs, have families, and just fade from each other," Kara said.

"That isn't going to happen to us," Alex said seriously.

"I hope not," Kara smiled uncertainly.

* * *

At the alien gay bar, Mon took to the mic. "I have something to announce. M'gann is going far away and won't be back. That makes me the bartender in charge here and things are going to be different around here," Mon said to them all.

Loud club music was turned on as Mon worked his hands as a DJ. Laser lights went everywhere as aliens and humans alike danced together. Kara took two champagne bottles and squeezed them hard enough that their corks popped off and liquid poured out. "Let's make enough noise that even Mars can hear it," Mon said to the dancing crowd.

Meanwhile, M'gann entered a White Martian ship. She was immediately put in cuffs and thrown in a cell. The ship then shot towards Mars. "Well...shit," M'gann realized her mistake.


	38. Luthors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is framed for Lillian's devious plot to destroy Supergirl.

At the alien gay bar, Kara eyed the news anchorman on the television detailing the trial of Lillian Luthor. "You know, on Krypton we would just send her to the phantom zone where she could easily escape," Kara mused.

"On Mon, we would just execute her after a good ol' round of torture," Mon said.

"Was it really a crime to kill aliens?" Kara asked skeptically.

"No, but it was a crime to kill the King's game without permission," Mon replied.

"That makes sense," Kara approved. "Unfortunately, this world has become soft and squishy."

Kara went over to her table with Hank, James, and Winn. "Another round is on its way," she informed them. "You okay, Hank?"

"Yeah, it's just the first time in this bar without her," Hank said sadly.

"She's in a better place," Kara told him.

"You mean, with her people, right?" Winn asked confused.

"Oh Winn, you're naivety is so adorable," Kara smiled pinching his cheek.

"So, we're finally going to see Alex's mystery man," Winn said ignorantly.

"I didn't know Alex was dating," James said suddenly interested.

"I wouldn't call it dating as much as it is a hug fest," Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex then brought Maggie over to the table. "You all know Maggie Sawyer, right?" Alex asked hopefully. "The MPD detective?"

"Never seen her in my life," James lied.

"Wait...I'm confused," Winn said honestly.

"Aren't we all? I'm questioning it myself," Kara agreed.

"You didn't tell them?" Alex asked disappointed in Kara.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was your publicist," Kara mocked.

"Hank?" Alex gestured.

"It wasn't for me to say," Hank excused.

"I still don't get it," Winn said increasing the awkwardness.

"Drinks up!" Mon said interrupting the discussion as he placed beers on the table except for a vodka martini for Kara.

"Oh, hi, Mon," Alex said awkwardly. "I just wanted you to know that Maggie and I are dating."

"That's great, dating whom?" Mon asked.

"Ourselves," Alex replied obviously.

"Nice, so who's the lucky king of the castle?" Mon asked.

"There isn't one," Alex replied.

"I don't get it," Mon confessed.

"I still don't get it," Winn seconded.

"On Earth, some women are in relationships with other women," Alex explained to Mon.

"Oh, like the L-Word? I thought that was fiction," Mon said confused.

"It still is," Kara told him.

"So, she's dating...who?" Winn wondered.

"Let's talk about something else. You play pool?" Maggie asked Winn.

"Yeah," he lied.

"No, you don't," James corrected.

"No, I don't," Winn admitted lamely.

"It should be an even match then," Kara mocked Maggie.

"Bite me," Maggie said silently back to Kara as Winn joined her.

As the group pulled away to the pool table, James stopped Kara. "That cop doesn't know I'm the Guardian?" he asked concerned.

"No, and if she ever does find out, I'll take care of it," Kara promised him. The two of them gave each other fist bumps in solidarity.

Kara then suddenly caught a cue ball in her hand that had been shot at them. "Really?" James said unimpressed.

"Sorry," Winn said sheepishly.

* * *

Kara strolled into L Corp tower to meet up with Lena Luthor after she had just testified at her mother's trial. "Everyone in Metropolis has got an opinion about me," Lena said resentfully.

"That is what Facebook is for," Kara allowed.

"They call me ungrateful daughter, heroine, bitch," Lena shook her head.

"Why not all three?" Kara suggested.

"And they have all called for a quote," Lena shook her head.

"Yeah, including me," Kara added.

"You going to misquote me and make me look like shit again?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," Kara said after a long pause. "It's nothing personal. It's just the job."

"I understand," Lena said sadly. "You know, you're the closest thing to a friend I got."

"That is so sad," Kara wiped away a tear. "Here are some doughnuts to lessen the pain of your mother going to prison for the rest of her life due in all part to you."

"Sure, thank you, Kara," Lena said grabbing the bag.

"So, was it awful?" Kara asked hopefully referring to her testimony.

"It actually felt good. It felt therapeutic," Lena said honestly.

"I know exactly what you mean," Kara said sitting down with her.

"I got to say my piece and distance myself from the Luthor name," Lena said.

"And yet, you still haven't changed your last name," Kara noted.

"My mother's lawyers want me to see her," Lena sighed.

"For what?" Kara wondered.

"Probably to tell me that my dress was horrible and that I need a makeover," Lena said bitterly.

"That's good advice," Kara nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't care anymore. My father is dead, my mother and brother will be in prison the rest of their lives, and now it's just me," Lena said.

"I get it," Kara said sincerely.

"You don't think I'm wrong for not wanting to see that monster?" Lena asked.

"That monster is...a patriot that saw the alien threat for what it was. I've reported on so many violent alien cases that I wonder if we shouldn't just deport them all off the planet. Your mother wants to keep America pure and safe, but she did it in the most dumbass way possible by nearly killing the entire human race. Your mother isn't evil. She's just dumb," Kara told her.

"She's been like that since the day I met her. I kicked her ass in chess at age four," Lena said.

"I used to have an evil batshit crazy aunt. Even though we were enemies, I still enjoyed every minute talking to her, mocking her, insulting her, and being a total bitch to her. It felt good to have a captive audience. I suggest you go talk to your mother and just shit-talk the hell out of her. You'll feel better afterward," Kara advised.

* * *

A guard came up to Metallo's weak-ass cell and dropped off a radioactive package that they hadn't bothered to open or screen ahead of time. Metallo opened the package and saw the green glowing rock. Taking it out and installing it into his robot torso, he laughed maniacally.

Soon thereafter, Metallo was in court testifying at the Lillian Luthor trial. "Mr. Corben, will you tell the court how you know Lillian Luthor," the prosecutor asked him while he was on the stand.

"No," Metallo replied argumentatively.

"You will," the judge told him.

"Let me rephrase the question," the prosecutor sighed annoyed. "Tell the court how you know Lillian Luthor."

"She's the doctor that saved my life and gave me a host of badass weaponry," Metallo replied.

"Why did she do this?" the prosecutor asked.

"No idea," Metallo admitted.

"After Lillian Luthor saved you, did she order you to work for Cadmus?" the prosecutor asked.

"Nope," Metallo replied.

"And what did Lillian Luthor tell you about the Medussa project?" the prosecutor asked.

"Nothing," Metallo replied.

Kara ate popcorn next to Alex as the questioning continued. "This is going to be good," Kara promised Alex.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile," the prosecutor requested of the judge.

"I'll show you hostile!" Metallo said and then broke his cuffs and started blasting the room with his Kryptonite laser on his chest.

"Well...shit," Alex muttered as people were getting zapped.

Kara continued to eat popcorn as Metallo took out the guards, freed Lillian, and waltzed out the door with her. "Kara, do something," Alex demanded.

"I forgot to bring my uniform this time," Kara admitted.

"This is not a joke. People are dead now!" Alex yelled at her.

"Yeah, and whose bright idea was it to put a cyborg in a minimum-security prison, not check his mail, and then present him in a court filled with important people? With or without the Kryptonite, he could have killed everyone here," Kara said.

"Alright, kill him for good this time," Alex pressed.

"I suppose," Kara said after she finished her popcorn.

Kara sped over to her apartment, got dressed, and then sped back to the courthouse. As she got there, the streets were on fire, a giant crane had ripped into a skyscraper, and multiple causalities were on the ground with radiation burns. "Yikes, my bad...my bad," Kara said of the scene.

* * *

Kara dropped by the DEO. "Did you fly around the city to go find them?" Alex asked.

"Err...no, because we have satellites that can track radiation," Kara rolled her eyes.

"How did he get so much Kryptonite? That's stuff is supposed to be rare," Alex said frustrated.

"Well, the Luthors have a big stockpile of it courtesy of our boy, Hank," Kara said.

"Kiss my ass," Hank said from across the room.

"We swept his room and visitor log and found nothing. The only visitor to Lillian Luthor was her daughter Lena," Maggie said suspiciously.

"I am so proud of that girl," Kara said excitedly.

"No, she's not the next Maxwell Lord," Alex told her.

"Damn," Kara said disappointed.

"Whatever happened to that guy?" Maggie wondered.

"I gave him his greatest wish. He's floating around in outer space somewhere," Kara said.

"That's not the kind of thing you say to a cop," Maggie scolded.

"Please, if you actually sent me to jail I could escape without even using my powers," Kara said obnoxiously.

"Let's stay on topic: Lena Luthor," Alex brought it back.

"Yeah, she didn't do it. I could think of other possibilities like maybe your guards being paid off or something," Kara said skeptically.

* * *

Kara arrived at L Corp. tower to talk to Lena about the escape. "You know I was at the jail to see my mother last night. You're the one that told me to go," Lena said stressed out.

"Yeah, funny how every time I give someone advice it ends up going horribly wrong," Kara said amused. "So, there's this cop that is going to go after you. Her name is Maggie Sawyer...and she's gay," Kara told her.

"What does her being gay have to do with this?" Lena questioned.

"Right, it's all good. Let's all of us be gay," Kara tested.

"My company is actually working on a cure for it," Lena said.

"How...interesting," Kara said brightly.

"I didn't do it," Lena said frustrated.

"I know...but my magazine needs to speculate that you did for a couple days, weeks, or months. You understand," Kara said.

"Sure, you're just doing your job," Lena allowed.

Maggie Sawyer and two cops then entered the room. "Oh, hi, Maggie. We were just talking about you," Kara greeted with a fake smile.

"I'm here on official business. Kara, can you step outside," Maggie asked her.

"How about...no?" Kara replied.

"Okay, we found this surveillance footage," Maggie said showing her a video on her Ipad. The video showed Lena grabbing some Kryptonite.

"This is shit," Lena said of the video.

"Yeah, well, you're under arrest," Maggie said and then cuffed Lena.

Kara shook her head sadly as Lena was taken away.

* * *

Kara strolled into Catco to find the whole office busy. "So, what's going on?" Kara wondered.

"We're having a crash," James said and then gave Snapper the cover art featuring Lena Luthor.

"Very nice picture," Kara said impressed. "By the way, she didn't do it."

"How do you know that?" Snapper asked impatiently.

"She said she didn't do it. I have it on the record," Kara said smugly.

"Alright, we can add that in the back," Snapper allowed.

"Come on, have you seen the video. It's shit," Kara said.

"Yeah but this will sell more magazines. No one gives a shit if it were some random burglar," Snapper said.

"One of these days, we're going to get sued for libel," Kara warned.

"That's what insurance is for," Snapper said dismissively.

"You going to back me up on this one, James?" Kara asked.

"Is this going to make us a lot of money?" James asked.

"A shit-load," Snapper replied.

"Print it," James ordered.

* * *

Metallo easily strolled into the Metropolis jail and defeated two guards before coming up to Lena's cell. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed up to free her," Guardian said to Metallo.

"Oh really? How long have you been lurking these halls?" Metallo mocked and then blasted Guardian with a Kryptonite beam.

Guardian blocked the beam with his shield. The two then engaged in a fistfight. Metallo finally got the better of the fight blasting Guardian to the shoulder. "I'm a cyborg. My body is made completely of metal. I can't even feel pain anymore. How did you think you were going to win?" Metallo asked rhetorically.

Metallo then ripped Lena's cell door off its hinges. "Hello, Ms. Luthor. Sorry for the delay," he said to her.

"You do know that by kidnapping me, it makes me look a lot more guilty," Lena said to him.

"That's the whole idea," Metallo smirked.

* * *

Alex nursed Jame's shoulder wound at the DEO after the fight. "Metallo's strong but something's off about him," James said.

"Strong for you," Kara scoffed.

"Says the one that hasn't fought him," James shot back.

"We need to start treating Lena Luthor like a hostile," Hank said.

"What if you're wrong?" Kara asked.

"No harm, no foul," Hank replied.

"Is that what you say to all the alien prisoners we have locked up?" Kara asked.

"I'm ninety-nine percent confident they're all guilty," Hank said.

"What made you judge, jury, and executioner?" Kara asked obnoxiously.

"This badge," Hank said referring to his DEO badge.

"So, you think she's guilty?" Kara asked.

"I don't give a shit one way or another. Where she is, there is where Metallo and Cadmus will be," Hank said obviously.

"Hey, we do what we always do. Kill them all and let God sort it out," Kara smiled.

"That's my girl," Hank smiled approvingly.

Winn finished his analysis on the video. "Yeah, I cracked the video. It's not Lena. It's Cyborg Hank," Winn said showing Hank, Alex, and Kara the video.

"We need to get to this to the police, the press," Alex said urgently.

"Yeah, about that...," Kara said uncertainly. "We did this cover where we said Lena was totally guilty. So, we need to release this video maybe a little later."

"How much later?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Maybe a month," Kara suggested.

"So, Lena can languish in legal limbo so your magazine doesn't look stupid?" Alex asked.

"It's not just about the magazine, alright. It's also about James. He's under a lot of pressure," Kara said.

"We don't need the police or the press right now. We have a Kryptonite signature in the hills," Hank pointed out.

"Yeah, it's very unstable like it's about to blow," Winn said as he looked at the readings.

"I'm not touching that nonsense," Kara said putting her hands up.

"Why is Kryptonite such a big deal for you?" Alex wondered.

"Well, my solar energy goes through my body like a circulatory system. I trained my body to put gates on these pathways inside the body, so I am not at maximum all the time like that idiot, Superman. Kryptonite blocks these pathways shutting down the whole system. So, it doesn't matter if I have the same power as the sun if these pathways are blocked," Kara explained.

"It's basically a circuit breaker," Alex realized.

"Yeah, sure," Kara allowed.

"We literally have minutes before Metallo explodes as a dirty bomb showering the whole area in radiation," Winn reminded them.

"No problem. Mon is immune to Kryptonite and is just powerful enough to defeat Metallo," Kara said taking a cell phone from her bra.

After a moment, it went to the answering machine. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

As Lillian was playing with Lex's toys, Kara dropped in through the ceiling. "Supergirl, I can't believe you're here," Lena said relieved.

"Well, that makes two of us," Kara muttered.

"Supergirl, you're just in time," Lillian smiled. "I was wondering if these worked," she said as she threw a grenade at her.

"Holy shit!" Kara said as she grabbed it before it could fall to the ground.

The grenade then activated, producing Taylor Swift on a high frequency. "Oh, fuck me," Kara cried out as she fell to the floor in anguish.

"You're going to pay for what your cousin did to my son," Lillian said to Kara.

"I hate him as much as you do," Kara gasped.

"But he will always be family to you," Lillian sneered. "Lock her in the vault."

Cyborg Superman tossed Lena to the floor and then grabbed a hold of Kara. "Hey, that Kryptonite is about to explode, FYI," Winn said through Kara's radio.

Kara turned around and fired on the grenade ending the Taylor Swift music. "Thank God," she said relieved.

Metallo then fired on Kara blasting her to the ground. "The more Metallo uses the Kryptonite, the more unstable he will become," Winn said to Kara.

"Oh really?" Kara muttered.

Kara got back up and threw a motorcycle at Metallo. He simply blasted it to pieces. "You're doing the exact opposite of what you should be doing," Winn said to her.

A crazed Metallo continued to fire on Kara even as his body was about to explode. A small beam of light suddenly went through his neck. "What the fuck?" he wondered as his head came off and his body went limp.

"About time, fucker," Kara said to Mon.

"This poor excuse for a battle has interrupted my training," Mon said irritably.

"No fair. It was supposed to be between Supergirl and me," Metallo's head said bitterly.

"There is no fair in battle, only victory or, in your case, defeat," Mon said to him.

"I'm science's ultimate creation. What are you? Just a monkey! I belong to Project Cadmus!" Metallo cried out.

"Not anymore," Mon said as he blasted Metallo's head to nothing.

Mon then took the unstable Kryptonite out of Metallo's chest, put two fingers to his head, and disappeared. He then reappeared a few moments later. "You gave the white Martians another gift?" she asked.

"I gave the white Martians another gift," he confirmed. Mon then lifted Kara to her feet and then two looked around for Lillian and Cyborg Superman.

"Help, please!" Lena said still on the floor.

"Can you pick that up," Kara asked of Mon.

* * *

Kara came into the Catco office with a smug-looking expression on her face. "Well, I told you so," she said to Snapper.

"She was guilty yesterday. She's innocent today," Snapper said simply.

"Is that how the news works?" Kara wondered.

"It is here," Snapper muttered. "Now, get me an exclusive on Lena Luthor. Try to spell exclusive right."

"You know who else can't spell: Lois Lane and she won two Pulitzers," Kara shot back.

"Kiss my ass," Snapper said walking away.

Kara then walked over to James. "Any sign of Lillian Luthor?"

"There was a helicopter nearby. Who knows?" Kara shrugged.

"You were right about Lena," James admitted.

"Uh, yeah, because I was with her during the exact same time the video said she was stealing Kryptonite," Kara said obviously.

"Wait...the fuck?" James asked her.

"Yeah, I don't go off hunches. I'm into cold hard facts," Kara said seriously.

"You tell me important shit like that. You tell the police important shit like that," James said outraged.

"How about you trust me to know what the fuck I'm talking about?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Trust but verify," James told her. "I was just trying to protect you," James said to her.

"And I was just trying to protect you," Kara replied back.

"Let's go back to the days when we didn't give a shit about each other's safety," James suggested.

"Sounds good," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Washington DC**

President Donald Trump leaned back in his chair in the oval office with Chief of Staff Reince Priebus standing by. Trump pushed a button on his desk and immediately a secretary came in to give him a Coca Cola. "I've been thinking...," Trump began.

"Oh boy," Priebus braced for it.

"As my first official act, I want to pardon Lillian Luthor. She's got a good head on her shoulders," Trump considered.

"That's a horrible idea, Sir," Priebus objected.

"Get me the pardon form or whatever," Trump ordered.

Priebus sighed and got the form for Trump to sign. "If you do this, you will be freeing someone that almost caused human extinction."

"Yeah, but morality is about intentions, not consequences, or is it the other way around. I get them mixed up," Trump admitted.

"I know your base loves the Luthors but this is politically bad. You got the State of the Union to do. You just shit-talked against the entire establishment at your inauguration," Priebus advised.

"Did you see those crowds? Biggest crowd ever," Trump said impressed with himself. He then took out his presidential pen as if to sign in.

"Please, dear God, don't sign it," Priebus pleaded.

Trump smiled as he hovered over the form with his pen. "Will I do it? Maybe I will. Maybe I won't," he said putting his pen very close to the form and circling over it like an airplane.

"Don't do it, Mr. President. For the love of God, do not sign that form," Priebus got on his knees.

"Alright, I'll just put in my desk for safekeeping," Trump said and put the form away.


	39. Mxyzptlk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mxyzptlk asks for Kara's hand in marriage.

Just as Kara and Mon were about to make out in the apartment, a being appeared in a flash of light to become the ultimate cock-blocker. He wore a dark suit and purple shirt, had long dark hair, a mustache and beard, and a playful expression on his face.

"Kara Zor-El, I love you," he said as he appeared.

"Come again?" Kara wondered.

"First, let's set the mood," he said and then materialized candles everywhere.

"Fire hazard much," Kara looked around concerned.

"Then, music," he said creating a classical quartet.

"Oh boy, noise complaint on its way," Kara grimaced.

"Next, flowers," he said creating flower bouquets everywhere. "And finally, the ring," he said forming a large diamond ring in his hand and kneeling before her.

"Well, finally someone gets it," Kara said impressed.

"I'm your one true love, your soulmate, your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxyzptlk and I love you, Kara Zor-El," he said still on his knee.

"Your name would be awesome in a game of scrabble," Kara said amused.

"Tell me, will you marry me?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"Are you fucking with me? Is this the universe's way of punishing me for punking it so many times?" Kara wondered.

"I can show you the world...," Mxyzptlk began to sing.

"I don't know how you got on this planet, but she's with me," Mon said dangerously dragging Mxyzptlk to his feet. The constructs disappeared as Mxyzptlk broke his concentration.

"Another suitor. I didn't see you there, tall, dark, handsome," Mxyzptlk complimented.

"What the?" Mon wondered.

"No homo," Mxyzptlk said and then had him disappeared.

* * *

Mon suddenly found himself naked in the middle of the DEO. "Mon, can I help you?" Hank asked not phased in the slightest.

"No, I'm good. Just taking a stroll," Mon said walking off. "Don't act like you're not impressed," he said to the DEO women that were staring at him.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kara was slightly annoyed. "I kind of need him back. He kills things for me," Kara told him.

"Relax, he's just letting it all hang out there in the DEO," Mxyzptlk said.

"Excuse me but only I'm allowed to see his dick," Kara said offended.

"This is how it should be. Just you and me together," he said.

"Oh really? Care to spell out your name, because I didn't catch it," Kara asked.

Mxyzptlk created an image of how his name was spelled in the air. "Alright, dude, what's your deal?" Kara asked. 

"I am an inter-dimensional being. Take your existence, plus time, plus imagination and that is my power. You have mastered many powers in your own dimension and even found ways to manipulate the fourth, but I can show you powers beyond comprehension," he said.

"Now, let's tie this knot," he said enthusiastically and created a wedding dress for her.

"You know, this wedding dress kind of makes me look fat," Kara said concernedly.

"I'm just enthusiastic to finally be here with you," he said.

"Well, that's interesting because most people would describe me as a bitch," Kara told him.

"Your parents were failed scientists that doomed their own world. You have no place in this cosmic story. You come from nothing. You are nothing...but not to me," Mxyzptlk said to her.

"That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Kara wiped away a tear. "Wait, how do you even know me?"

"I watched you across the dimensions. There's no one like you where I'm from, Kara. No one as strong, independent, or as beautiful, or as brave, or as bold as you," he said.

"I know, right," Kara agreed. "So, what can't you do?"

"I can't make you love me, or stop you from killing yourself. I can't stop free will," he said simply.

"Like Genie in Aladdin," Kara recalled.

"Exactly," Mxyzptlk said.

"So, what are you offering, spaceman?" Kara asked intrigued.

"We negotiating?" he asked amused.

"Always," Kara smirked back.

"Anything...everything," Mxyzptlk answered.

"I already have everything I want. Now, I protect and provide for the pathetic losers of this planet," Kara told him.

"I can solve all the problems of this world: war, disease, famine, over-population, and even climate change," he listed off.

"What's the fun in that? Besides, the problem with power is that absolute power corrupts absolutely," Kara told him.

"None of it matters. In the blink of an eye, this planet will be consumed by its own star. I can give you immortality, instant transportation to anywhere in this universe or any other universe, power over reality as you will, travel forwards and backward in time, and control over all the minds in the universe," Mxyzptlk offered.

"You could kill half the population of the universe," Kara realized.

"With a snap of my fingers," Mxyzptlk agreed.

"You know what I think? I think that if I push you to do all the things I want to do with this universe, others like you will come for you and beat your ass," Kara smirked.

"Playing hard to get, I see. It truly is adorable. You're flustered, you're confused, your heart is actually quite calm," he realized.

"Yeah, it's my 'I don't give a shit' pulse," Kara told him.

"I'll show you how this works. I'll wow you with breathtaking feats until you fall madly in love with me," he said enthusiastically. "Once you've been adored by the all-powerful Mxy, you don't go back."

"James said the same thing about his black cock. Sadly, I did go back," Kara said to him.

"Ciao, mio, amore," he said and then disappeared.

"Hey, you speak English here," Kara said annoyed.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO to tell Hank what had happened. Mon was there too fully clothed. "You just got visited by a fifth-dimensional being. You have any idea how fucked we are?" Hank said anxiously.

"You've seen one of these things before?" Kara asked.

"Not here on Earth, on Mars. One of them moved a mountain range across the planet during the Zook uprising. Fifth-dimensional life forms possess the ability to warp reality to their own whims. Abilities that would appear to be magic," Hank explained.

"On Mon, we had a zero-tolerance policy for such creatures. They're very dangerous," Mon said.

"Schott: Scan the archives for fifth-dimensional incursions here on Earth," Hank ordered.

"Got it," Winn said getting to work.

"Also, I want you to send a communication to Mars, to the White Martians. I want to send them a Valentine of a sort," Hank said.

"Alright, I have their frequency," Winn said.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves," Hank ordered.

"Message sent," Winn reported.

"What's this Valentine's Day?" Mon asked.

"Centuries ago, there was this saint named Valentine who defied an emperor by marrying soldiers before they would go off to war. He was imprisoned, tortured, and executed for this," Kara told him.

"Why would the emperor do such a thing?" Mon asked.

"The emperor believed that men would not fight as well if they were anxious about their families back home, so he mandated that they all remain single," Kara said.

"Insane warriors were so disciplined and bloodthirsty that having a family meant nothing. In fact, it would give them even more motivation to fight to the death just to avoid their nagging wives," Mon said.

"How romantic," Kara smiled. "You ready for me to be a nag?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"I'll kill you if you do," Mon threatened.

"Oh, you'll try," Kara grinned.

"Of all the girls in the universe, that little imp had to pick you," Mon said annoyed.

"Well, yeah, I'm Supergirl. There's no one more powerful than me in this dimension," Kara said arrogantly.

"I'll slay him for you," Mon promised.

"Don't get killed," Kara ordered him.

* * *

After scanning for genies, elves, and leprechauns in the archive, Winn decided to get a drink at the alien gay bar. An alien couple obnoxiously slammed into him tossing his drink. "Can I get another Lallorian lager, please? Because Valentine's Day sucks," Winn said miserably.

"He doesn't like you," the alien next to him said to Winn concerning his partner.

"Well, I'm sorry," Winn said pathetically.

"I don't like you, either. You better watch yourself," the hostile alien said to him.

"Lallorian lager is for weak-minded idiots like you," the first alien said.

"That is...an excellent point," Winn said as he was being ganged up on.

The two aliens grabbed Winn with the intent to eat him when they were interrupted by a female blond alien. She proceeded to kick their asses. Chairs and tables were tossed about as they fought. Winn awkwardly kept his pistol inside his pant pocket.

"I hate bullies," she said to Winn.

"I do, too," Winn said not sure what to make of her. "That was awesome. I'm Winn by the way."

"Lyra Strayd," she replied shaking his hand.

"Strayed as in you strayed too far from heaven," Winn joked.

"I'm actually from Starhaven," she said not amused.

"Wow, that place smells like cinnamon. I don't know how that's possible, but who knows on an alien planet, am I right?" Winn smiled.

"It did smell like cinnamon until the Blight came. Now, it smells like death," she said annoyed.

"Well...shit," Winn realized. "Well, I did translate a Starhaven book called the Ten Pointed Star."

"My father would read that to me every night before he was brutally murdered by the Blight," Lyra said.

"Well, what are the odds that the only book we have from Starhaven happens to be the one you know?" Winn said.

"Very high. It's basically our Bible," Lyra told him.

"Well, fuck me," Winn muttered realizing he was totally failing to impress her.

"Have dinner with me tonight," she ordered.

"Really?" Winn wondered if this was a joke.

"I saved your life. You owe me a life debt. From now on, you're mine," Lyra said to him.

"Yes, ma'am," Winn readily agreed.

* * *

Burglars dressed in black stole from a jewelry store in broad daylight. Kara dropped in front of them. "Boys, what's your hurry?" she smirked at them.

The thieves took out their pistols and began firing at Kara. "This is getting old real fast," Kara said bored as the bullets hit her.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Mxyzptlk said as he appeared next to her. He forced the pistols out of their hands and then turned them on the thieves. He then used his powers to keep the thieves from being able to move.

"What are you doing?" Kara wondered.

"I saw this in a movie once," Mxyzptlk said excitedly.

"Must have been a boring movie," Kara sighed impatiently.

The pistols then cocked themselves ready to fire. "Alright...alright," Kara said getting interested.

The midair pistols then fired, blasting holes in each of their heads dropping them. "Oh, that was brutal," Kara clapped amused.

"I am delighted I have amused you," Mxyzptlk said.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than this if you want to impress me," Kara told him.

"Very well. Let the wooing begin," Mxyzptlk said and then disappeared.

* * *

Kara came back to the DEO to brief Hank on what had happened. "Where's Mxyzptlk now?" Hank asked.

"Who knows?" Kara shrugged. "You know what grinds my gears though. He took three kills from me."

"He let them escape?" Hank wondered.

Kara laughed at that. "But in all seriousness, he is one dangerous mother-fucker."

Hank turned to Winn at his computer. "Have you found anything?"

"Earth's history is full of genies, djinn, and leprechauns. Humans have been documenting reality-bending creatures for centuries," Winn said showing the documents on the big TV screens.

"Are you...trying to say that Jesus was a fifth-dimensional being?" Kara accused.

"I'm not touching that one," Winn refused.

"I say we slay him by crushing him," Mon said aggressively.

"How are we going to crush a being that is outside the laws of physics?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I'll kill him," Mon said confidently.

"Alright, knock yourself out," Kara permitted.

"We have some fifth-dimensional weapons in storage. Maybe, one of them can help," Hank considered.

"That sounds like bullshit. When could you have possibly recovered such an artifact?" Kara asked.

"I'm was at this job years before you came around, little girl," Hank said condescendingly.

"I'll have them brought up," Winn said helpfully.

* * *

That night, Kara walked with Alex back to her apartment. "So, Mon has a grudge against imps. I just find him amusing," Kara said as she opened the door to her apartment.

"You think Mon is jealous?" Alex wondered.

"I hope so," Kara smiled and then saw her apartment filled with roses.

"Damn," Alex said as she saw them all.

"How about you give some of them to Maggie," Kara said hoping to get rid of some.

"Yeah, no, I'm not giving her roses that were magically materialized by an imp. They could explode for all I know," Alex rejected.

"I guess I could give some to Winn. He's totally hopeless," Kara considered.

"I need advice for Valentine's Day," Alex blurted out.

"You're asking me? You must be joking," Kara grinned.

"Maggie hates Valentine's Day," Alex sighed.

"Sounds like you're dating a man. Are you sure she doesn't have a penis?" Kara asked.

"I'm...ninety-nine percent sure on that," Alex frowned. "Anyway, after so many Valentine's Days alone, I was just finally excited to be in a relationship where we could celebrate all the cheesy stuff couples celebrate," Alex said bitterly.

"You need to go up to Maggie and be like, 'Bitch, we're celebrating Valentine's Day'," Kara told her.

"That isn't going to work," Alex shook her head.

"I really can't relate to your problem. I tell Mon to do something and he does it, or I kick his ass until he does it," Kara said thoughtfully.

"So, I should kick Maggie's ass until she gets with the program?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Is she just a hater on Valentine's Day? I mean, I always make a point of getting drunk as fuck every St. Patrick's Day," Kara said.

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "She called Valentine's Day a manufactured day for patsies."

"Damn, that's cold. You know what? All holidays are manufactured and arbitrary, but you don't fully appreciate them until they're gone. On Krypton, we never had holidays. It was always work, work, work. Centuries ago on this planet, people couldn't even celebrate holidays the way we do today. They were either too poor or too busy for it. Did you know, that in some areas of the world you can be punished for celebrating St. Valentine's Day? So, why not celebrate it just for all those who can't?" Kara said.

"I'll...tell her that," Alex said amazed at Kara's thoughtfulness.

"I mean, what does she like?" Kara asked.

"Guns...scotch," Alex listed off.

"You sure she doesn't have a penis?" Kara asked again.

"I'm...sure," Alex said becoming uncertain now.

"How about you spend a day at the range shooting guns while drinking scotch?" Kara suggested.

"That is a terrible idea," Alex rejected.

"Here's the thing about men. They don't give a shit about Valentine's Day. They only give a shit, because they want to score. You're dating a woman, and she isn't interested in scoring the same way as men do. Mon isn't giving me shit, because I don't want it, need it, or require it from him in order for him to score," Kara said.

"That's gross," Alex shook her head.

"If you want this to work with Maggie, you need to be the man in this relationship. If she doesn't want Valentine's Day crap, then fuck it," Kara told her.

There was sudden screaming outside their window. "Do you hear something?" Alex wondered.

"I try to ignore the murder and mayhem in my neighborhood," Kara said as she finished her glass of wine.

"No, look at this. It's Parasite," Alex pointed out.

"Wow, I thought I killed him for good. Give me a sec to deal with this," Kara said leaving as Supergirl.

* * *

Kara landed in the intersection as Parasite was throwing cars around. Cops were utterly useless as they shot at him without success. "Hey, I thought you were dead."

"You're the one that's dead," Parasite told her.

"You're lucky. Not that many villains get a second appearance," Kara smirked as she blasted his chest open with her heat vision. Parasite went down with a thud.

"Too easy," Kara said to the crowd.

Suddenly, Parasite swung his fist as hard as he could at her head. Kara didn't even flinch as she was hit. "Really?" she sighed.

Mon then appeared and blasted Parasite with an energy beam. Parasite opened his mouth wide as he absorbed all the energy. "I got this," Mon told her.

"Yeah, by all means, continue feeding him," Kara scoffed.

A fast-moving object flew through the sky amazing the crowd. "It's a bird, its a plane, it's...," the crowd said all together.

"You people are tools," Kara said to them.

Mxyzptlk then landed in a Superman outfit only with a large letter M instead of an S. He landed next to Parasite and threw the monster into space. "Mxyz? Are you serious? Are you aware that the letter 'M' looks like a curse word in the Kryptonian language? You're basically telling the world to fuck off," Kara told him.

"What if I told you I know?" Mxyzptlk smirked.

"That was my kill, imp," Mon sneered at him.

"You were only making it stronger. You never learn," Mxyzptlk said condescendingly.

"I'll rip you apart with my bare hands," Mon threatened.

"Spoken like a true Insane person," Mxyzptlk shot back. "You are nothing but a thug. A thug race that rapes and pillages planets, not for your own profit but to serve a higher being. You're his bitch," Mxyzptlk said knowingly.

"Who are we talking about?" Kara wondered.

"We don't say his name," Mon gritted his teeth.

"This goddess deserves a man that is equal to her power and wits. I can give you unlimited villains for you to kill. You won't have to worry about civilians being killed or hurt. I give you a villain, you kill it, and then everything goes back to before. Don't you wish you could fight villains you have already defeated like Aunt Astra, Indigo, Livewire, and so forth?" Mxyzptlk tempted.

"I don't know. It's kind of boring fighting people I have already defeated. I want someone who is an actual challenge, like you," Kara said brightly.

"Oh, my dear. I could never hurt you," Mxyzptlk said.

"Get rid of the disappearing act. Let's see if you can take on my full strength," Kara challenged.

"Very well. I'll show you that I am the only man that can equal you," Mxyzptlk said and then flew up into the air.

"I'll make this quick," Kara promised Mon as she flew up.

* * *

Mxyzptlk waited for Kara while floating in space. Kara flew around the Earth gaining speed until she became white-hot. Mxyzpitlk merely smirked as Kara got faster-and-faster around the Earth. Kara then ignited herself as she went Prime and punched Mxyzptlk as hard as she could.

The imp was hit at the speed of light and thrown into the sun several minutes later. "Well, that's that," Kara said, sad that it was all over.

Mxyzptlk then reappeared next to her. "You have to be shitting me," Kara said annoyed.

"Quite impressive for a three-dimensional creature. You actually sent me into the star's very core. A little toasty for my tastes. Unlike Mon, I can withstand anything you throw at me. You can practice all your moves on me. You can unleash your full power on me and never hurt me," Mxyzptlk said to her.

"So, this is how it must feel to be one of my victims," Kara muttered.

"Once you marry me, I will give you the same powers that I have. You will transcend dimensions. You will be completely invincible, immortal, and omniscient," Mxyzptlk said.

"You may have great defensive capabilities but how well can you punch," Kara challenged him.

"I would never punch you, my dear," Mxyzptlk said to her.

"I'll marry you but only if you kick Mon's ass," Kara said to him.

"Too easy," Mxyzptlk smiled.

"Keep him alive though," Kara ordered.

"As you wish," Mxyzptlk said and then disappeared.

* * *

Kara came back to the DEO and met up with Alex. "I think...we should relocate to another planet and leave Earth behind," Kara suggested.

"No, this is my home," Alex refused.

"Damn...it," Kara realized her dilemma.

Mon then approached Kara. "So, you can't kill him," he surmised.

"Apparently not," Kara muttered.

"I have something that might help," Winn said opening a case.

"What will this do?" Alex asked seeing the glowing device.

"Not sure but it's off the chart on fifth-dimensional energy," Winn said.

"Good enough for me," Kara said satisfied. She then turned to Mon. "I bought us some time by telling him he had to kick your ass before I would take his hand. Use this and kill him," Kara ordered him.

"So you know, I will never be the second husband to any woman," Mon said frustrated.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to have as many wives as you want?" Kara asked.

"Yes, because a man must spread his seed far and wide. What does a woman need with multiple husbands?" Mon asked.

"Maybe she needs extra protection or assistance raising a family," Kara suggested.

"Please, that is what eunuchs are for," Mon said.

"What's stopping you from creating your harem now?" Kara asked him.

"A certain Kryptonian female said she would rip my dick off and shove it up my ass if I did," Mon reminded her.

"Oh yeah, I did say that," Kara recalled.

"When I surpass you, I will be making all the rules," Mon said to her.

"At this rate, it will take ten thousand years," Kara rolled her eyes.

"My power level grows exponentially," Mon said.

"That means nothing in the face of infinity," Kara shot back.

"Blink and I'll blow up your planet!" Mon shouted back.

"I can live in space so go ahead and be my guest," Kara said to him.

"I'll take your pod," Mon pointed out.

"And I disabled it. Your monkey brain isn't going to be able to fix it. You can barely operate a phone," Kara glared at him.

"I have instant transmission, remember," he reminded her.

"And I have a tracking device on you. I'll find you and kill your ass," Kara promised.

"Bitch!" he spat.

"Asshole," she spat back.

Alex and Winn watched their shouting match with amusement. "You'll do fine," Alex told Winn referring to his date.

* * *

A disgruntled Mon walked out of the alien gay bar after finishing his shift. "The world and your love interest is at stake, and you're still working at a bar?" Mxyzptlk asked skeptically.

"Yeah, well, Kara is a hardass," Mon frowned. "I challenge you to an Insane duel."

"An Insane duel? I never had one of those before," Mxyzptlk said curiously. "For Kara's hand?"

"Even if I don't win her in the end, it will still be a pleasure to beat your ass," Mon said to him.

"To the death?" Mxyzptlk asked for clarification.

"Of course," Mon said not intimidated.

"Then we shall do this like the gentlemen we are," Mxyzptlk agreed.

"There's nothing gentle about me," Mon stared him down.

Mxyzptlk and Mon suddenly appeared on a stage in an auditorium in costume from the American Revolutionary period. Mxyzptlk handed a skeptical Mon a flintlock pistol while he kept one for himself. "Now, the way to do this is...," Mxyzptlk said but Mon shot him prematurely.

"Did you really think I would really give you a loaded pistol?" Mxyzpitlk smirked and then aimed with his own.

"I don't need bullets," Mon said as his hand glowed. His pistol melted away as a beam of light from his hand went through Mxyzptlk's chest.

Mxyzptlk gave him a look of shock as the beam actually went through him. He coughed up blood and gave Mon a confused look. Mon casually took out the fifth-dimensional device and showed it to him. "I've cut you off," he said to him.

Mxyzptlk stumbled towards Mon and swung recklessly at him. Mon easily dodged him and gave him a good beating to the face and torso. Mon took hold of Mxyzptlk with his left hand while aiming his right hand at his gut. "Now, I am going to explain this so even you can understand. I'm about to blow my load all over your insides," Mon grinned at him.

"What the?" Mxyzptlk wondered.

"No homo," Mon smirked as he blasted a basketball-sized hole in Mxyzptlk's body that went through the auditorium and exploded a few buildings behind it.

Mxyzptlk fell to the floor not moving. Mon aimed his hand at Mxyzptlk's body and blasted it to nothing creating a large hole in the ground. Mon then heard the sound of clapping on the top row of the auditorium. "Valiant effort, indeed," Mxyzptlk complimented.

Mon soon found himself chained up suspended from the ceiling. Mon resisted the chains in vain. Mxyzptlk appeared on the ground floor with a pistol in his hand. "I see the past, present, and future all at once. There's nothing I don't know or can't anticipate," he said and then crushed the fifth-dimensional device that was now in his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll give you the Insane death you deserve," Mxyzptlk grinned as he aimed his pistol at Mon's chest.

Kara suddenly dropped through the ceiling. "I thought we had a deal," she said disappointed in him.

"We do. Now that I have kicked his ass, you will now give me your hand," Mxyzptlk said to her.

"Alright, but I want it on Kryptonian soil," Kara insisted.

"Too easy," Mxyzptlk said about to snap his fingers.

"I mean the Fortress of Solitude," Kara clarified.

"As you wish," Mxyzptlk allowed.

The two of them then disappeared to the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

Mxyzptlk, in a tux, looked around unimpressed as Kara's stuff was flung about on the floor. "Yeah, I need to do some spring cleaning," Kara admitted sheepishly as she wore a white dress.

"It's quite alright, my sweet," Mxyzptlk said as he cleaned up the place.

The two of them came over to a control panel right underneath the ice statues of Jor-El and Laura-El, the parents of Superman. Kara poured herself a glass of orange juice, mixed in some vodka, and stirred it. "Ah, good stuff," she said mocking him.

"I'm not going to marry you," Kara said finally.

"Say what?" Mxyzptlk thought he had misheard.

"I brought you to the fortress because I don't want anyone to witness my demise," Kara said. "It's not going to work between us. I need someone to be my bitch," Kara said.

"You mean, Mon?" Mxyzptlk wondered.

"It doesn't have to be him. It could be James, Alex, or even Winn. I want someone I can train and build up, so I can break them down again. That's the problem with every villain I have ever faced is that they didn't want to go along with the program. With you, I cannot build up and tear down. You're the epitome of perfection. How can I shit-talk against someone like you?" Kara asked.

"Is that what you live for?" Mxyzptlk asked her.

"Pretty much," Kara nodded.

"I can make myself appear weak if that what it takes," Mxyzptlk offered.

"Yeah, but I will always know you're stronger than me. With Mon, there is hope that maybe someday he might reach my power. Then, together we can grow stronger as true peers," Kara said.

"So, you don't love me?" Mxyzptlk asked hurt.

"Dude, you're an asshole," Kara said bluntly. "Why would you ever want someone like me? I'm a crazy bitch. I don't even know if I can really love someone. I wasn't programmed to love. On Krypton, sex was heresy and we never expressed our emotions. God forbid I ever have a kid. They'll be fucked up with me as their mother," Kara told him.

"I can fix all of this," Mxyzptlk said confidently.

"If you have that power just make a clone of me the way you want me to be and then...fuck it," Kara suggested.

"No, I must have the original," Mxyzptlk insisted. "You had me come all this way to reject me? Explain it to your family."

Kara watched amazed as the ice statue of Jor-El reached for Kara. Without hesitation, she blasted the statue to ice shards with her heat vision. "Your family monument," Mxyzptlk said shocked.

"Yeah, I don't really give a shit about them. They didn't visit very often," Kara said dismissively.

"I will destroy this entire fortress," Mxyzptlk threatened.

"Go ahead. It ain't my house," Kara said unconcernedly. "In fact, let me help you out," Kara said as she initiated the self-destruct sequence.

"What are you doing?" Mxyzptlk asked her.

"Setting the atomic cauldron to self-destruct," Kara smirked. "I'm overloading its core."

"Let's not be too hasty," Mxyzptlk advised.

"When the cauldron goes up, it will have the force of a 400 megaton bomb. The fortress is sealed, so it should contain the blast in here," Kara said.

"You don't scare me. I know you can survive that," Mxyzptlk said.

"Oh, for sure, except when I lower my power level to nothing," Kara said simply. She sliced her finger with an ice shard to demonstrate.

"That's bad," Mxyzptlk realized.

"You can't stop me from killing myself. It's in the rules," Kara reminded him.

"Okay, there's only room for one crazy person in this relationship. Shut it down," he ordered.

"How about...no?" Kara folded her arms defiantly.

"I'm calling your bluff. I don't think you would destroy all of this," Mxyzptlk said referring to all the artifacts and archives.

"You must not know me very well," Kara smirked. "Yeah, I'm not going to tell you the cancellation code."

"There's a code? Kara, I'm begging you. Tell me the code. You want world peace? You got it," he offered.

"Yeah, I'm not really into that," Kara admitted.

"You want jewels, fancy clothes, a big mansion, a whole planet?" Mxyzptlk listed off.

"Mxyzptlk, when I die, God is going to give me all those things anyway," Kara told him.

"You can't be serious," Mxyzptlk said horrified.

"Alright, psyche, here's the code," Kara said taking him over to the control panel. "Push this one, then this one, and that one," Kara said showing him which buttons to push.

"Oh, I forgot one thing," Mxyzptlk said giving himself a facepalm. "I can do this," he said snapping his fingers.

"Self-destruct sequence has been canceled," the computer intercom said.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

"You tried to get me to write down my name backward, didn't you?" Mxyzptlk accused.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara admitted.

"Marry me or Alex is dead," Mxyzptlk threatened.

"You win," Kara relented giving him her hand. A gold ring formed around her ring finger.

* * *

Mxyzptlk took Kara into space, so she could see the entire galaxy from a distance. "So, what's next. Our honeymoon?" Kara mocked.

"Of course. Where or when would you like to go?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"Anywhere with a bed I suppose," Kara said with low enthusiasm.

"What for? Are you tired?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"I was thinking I could get some married sex," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that's quite impossible. I don't have a penis," Mxyzptlk told her.

"You better be fucking with me," Kara said stunned.

"My kind doesn't reproduce. Can you imagine if there were an infinite number of us?" Mxyzptlk said.

"Fuck me," Kara said depressed.

"Why so sad? I can give you anything you want," he offered.

"Oh really? I have a few ideas," Kara smirked.

* * *

The two of them appeared next to Oa's green battery. Mxyzptlk condensed the skyscraper tall battery into a ring and handed it to Kara. Power on Oa suddenly was shut off. Green Lanterns across the galaxy lost power. "Awesome," Kara said as she had the power of the green lantern battery.

"What's next?" Mxyzptlk asked.

The two of them then arrived at a binary planetary system where both worlds had been endlessly feuding with each other. One world was full of life while the other was completely dead with city size furnaces. With Mxyzptlk's power, Kara blasted the dead world apart. The debris fell on the other planet killing all life on the other.

"Oops," Kara said.

"It's quite alright, my dear," Mxyzptlk allowed.

Kara came to the planet Thanagar where everyone flew around in the skies with angelic wings. In an instant, their wings were gone making them all the same as humans. Kara snickered in amusement as the natives collectively complained. Kara then proceeded to troll the galaxy by making faster-than-light travel physically impossible.

"What a busy day," Mxyzptlk said amused.

"There's something I want that I don't even think you can do for me," Kara pondered.

"There is nothing I can't do," he told her.

An Infinity Gauntlet then appeared on her right hand with all the gems. "So many possibilities," Kara said amazed at it.

"The power over space, infinite kinetic energy, power over reality, power over time, power over the mind, and even power over the very soul," Mxyzptlk told her.

"I kind of want a pet raccoon that can talk," Kara giggled drunk with power.

"Of course," Mxyzptlk allowed.

"I think I'll do this instead," Kara said snapping her finger with the gauntlet.

"What have you done?" Mxyzptlk realized horrified.

"I killed all life in the universe that wasn't on Earth. Finally, my planet can have some peace and quiet," Kara said nonchalantly.

"That's 500 octillion life forms," Mxyzptlk said stunned.

"Damn, no way Mon is going to reach my kill count," Kara smirked.

"How could you do this?" Mxyzptlk said horrified of her.

"What does it matter?" Kara shrugged.

"This is gravely immoral," Mxyzptlk said obviously.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Life is in it of itself, sacred," Mxyzptlk argued.

"What's the difference between self-replicating molecules you call life and just regular ol' molecules? What's the consequence to us? Why should we give a shit?" Kara asked.

"Don't you believe in God, a higher power?" Mxyzptlk asked.

"Maybe, but you don't," Kara smiled at him.

"I have to stop you," Mxyzptlk said reversing what she did.

Kara simply snapped her fingers on her gauntlet again. "Let's fuck up the fabric of the universe," Kara said to him. "You hold life to such a high level but this is only one of infinite universes. Let's go and purge other universes," Kara said to him.

"I can't be a part of this," Mxyzptlk said to her.

"Fine, I'll be back when I'm done," Kara said pinching space and opening a doorway to another universe.

"Stop!" seven individuals of various clothing styles and appearances came before them. 

Mxyzptlk looked around in fear of them as they were surrounded by the _Endless._ "These your buddies?" Kara figured.

"Mxyzptlk, you have married this savage creature who has used your power to purge this entire universe of life as well as other shenanigans," the leader accused wearing a black hood that obscured her face. 

"I had no idea she would do this. I can fix this," Mxyzptlk said to them.

"Consider it already done," the leader said snapping her fingers. "As for you, we strip you of your power and send you back to your home dimension. You can think over your foolishness for a few millennia," she said to him.

"No, this isn't fair! I blame you, Kara. I blame you!" he said as he disappeared from their sight.

The _Endless_ then eyed Kara. "Although the consequences of your actions were grave, we know your intentions. Morality is intentions, not consequences," the leader said.

"You sure it isn't the other way around?" Kara wondered.

"Your marriage is annulled," the leader said zapping away her ring on her left and Infinity Gauntlet on her right. "Go in peace, Kara Zor-El."

"Can I shake your hand? You have no idea how inconvenient this all has been," Kara asked gratefully.

The leader revealed her skeleton hand and skull face from her robes. "There is only one Angel of Death, Kara Zor-El. Don't flatter yourself, child," she said to her.

"Oh...fuck," Kara pulled her hand back.

Death snapped her fingers and Kara was instantly back on Earth as if nothing had happened. "That was some acid trip," Kara said as she awoke in her bed.

* * *

That night, Winn waited at a table for Lyra to arrive. She finally did, looking like an attractive blond woman. "Wow, you look different," Winn noticed.

"Of course. How did you think I blended in?" she smiled.

"A very valid point," Winn agreed.

"So, last night wasn't just an experience for you?" Lyra asked.

"It was more than an experience. I felt a very real connection. I mean, don't get me wrong. You curved my penis in ways I didn't think were possible," Winn smiled awkwardly.

"Not everyone thinks aliens and humans should date," Lyra noted.

"Well, fuck'em. I'm the son of the Toymaker. My reputation couldn't get any worse," Winn said.

"Nor mine," Lyra smiled.

"Wait...what?" Winn wondered.

"Take me to where you live," Lyra ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Winn instantly agreed.

* * *

Kara stayed in her apartment shell-shocked. Mon appeared unannounced inside the apartment and found Kara staring off into space. "Did you defeat him?" Mon asked.

"Yep," Kara replied.

"What's wrong?" Mon asked.

"I did horrible things to win. I didn't even know if I was going to win in the end," Kara admitted.

"What kinds of things?" Mon asked.

"I killed all life in the universe except for Earth. I bet the fate of the universe thinking there were others that could reign Mxyzptlk in," Kara said.

"Well, fuck my kill count," Mon said tossing the whiteboard tally off the wall.

"What if this life is all there is? Did I throw away my chance to escape death? Is immortality worth all the souls in the universe?" Kara wondered.

"We don't believe in heaven as you people do. We only believe in a hell where we kill and get killed for all eternity in an endless cycle of violence," Mon said.

"Your society is fucked up. You do realize that, right?" Kara said to him.

"Did you have fun?" Mon asked her.

"I guess," Kara said uncertainly.

"That's all that matters," Mon assured her.

"Alright, let's have fun in bed then," Kara said kissing him.

"Yes, ma'am," Mon smiled taking off his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Endless are Death, Destiny, Despair, Desire, Delerium, Dream, and Destruction. These seven are the most powerful beings in the multiverse only surpassed by the Arch-Angels, Lucifer and Michael, and The Presence aka God.


	40. Jeremiah: Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah is recaptured by Cadmus. Kara rushes in to recover him but must face the full might of the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl Vs Avengers, DEO Vs SHIELD. Who won? You decide!

Mon awoke to find that Kara was no longer in bed. Kara's room looked like a tornado had hit it with clothes flung everywhere. Getting up, Mon walked into the living room at the same time Kara dropped in as Supergirl.

"I was hoping we would awake at the same time," Mon said.

"Yeah, well, it's noon and I have a job to get to," Kara explained.

"Damn," Mon realized.

"You going to ask if you were any good last night?" Kara asked him as she quickly changed into civilian clothes.

"I don't give a shit if I was or not," Mon stared her down.

"That's my confident Insane man," Kara said pleased as she kissed him. "Gosh, it feels good to do that without breaking a guy's nose."

"How many times has that happened?" Mon wondered.

"Oh, four times so far," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Well, aren't you the Earth slut," Mon critiqued.

"What you going to do about it? You going to punish me?" Kara asked deviously.

"What would be the point?" Mon asked her.

"It could be fun. Speaking of fun, we have to be at the DEO now," Kara told him.

"Do we?" Mon doubted.

"Come on, let's kill some shit," Kara said excitedly.

* * *

At the DEO, Mon decided to make an announcement as soon as he came in. "I want you all to know that with Mxyzptlk vanquished, I am now back as Supergirl's number one suitor," he said.

"Wow, Mon, that was romantic as fuck," Kara said sarcastically and proceeded to punch him in the balls so he would fall over.

Kara then turned to the other DEO agents. "Carry on. Nothing to see here."

"You have to report to HR now," Hank said to her.

"Why would I do that? I don't even work here. I'm a volunteer," Kara said.

"Yeah, but Mon isn't," Hank revealed.

"Wait, he's actually employed here? What the fuck?" Kara asked outraged.

"He's a good negotiator," Hank said. "Now, go down to the second floor and fill out all the forms Pam gives you," he ordered.

"You better be fucking with me," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm dead serious," Hank said giving her his usual face.

"Oh, and you have to do a mandatory sexual harassment seminar," Alex added.

"You're fucking high if you think I'm doing any of those things," Kara refused.

"Then I'll fire Mon here," Hank threatened.

"Like I give a shit," Kara bluffed.

The two stared at each other neither budging until Winn interrupted them. "Alex, your mom is on the phone. She seems upset."

Alex took the call. "They have your father. They just took him while he was going for a walk," Eliza said freaked out.

"Oh, fuck. What did the vehicle look like?" Alex asked.

"Three black SUVs and a cargo truck," Eliza reported.

"I have vehicles matching that description heading away from Midvale," Winn said putting the satellite tracker on them.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

* * *

By the time Kara got to them, they were already in the city, making a direct assault dangerous for any bystanders on the freeway. Kara dropped in slamming through the roof window surprising the Cadmus thugs. The SUV swerved hitting another vehicle before getting back on track again.

"Have you seen this man?" Kara asked showing them a picture of Jeremiah.

A fight ensued with gunfire inside the SUV. A man held on for dear life as he was nearly kicked out of the SUV. The driver ended up shot due to a misfire. Kara broke arms and skulls inside the SUV as they all fought to control the vehicle. The out-of-control SUV slammed into a few more vehicles creating chaos on the freeway. A Cadmus motorcyclist fired on the SUV with his machine gun.

Kara pulled the wheel so that the SUV slammed into the motorcycle. The two vehicles went for a tumble several times. The motorcycle's chain sliced off the Cadmus agent's head off while the guy hanging on outside the SUV was thrown into a highway sign splattering him all over it. Eventually, the vehicle came to a stop. Kara punched out of it and looked around for other vehicles.

"Brutal as fuck," she said amused as she saw the Cadmus bodies all about.

"Do we still have a visual on the main target?" Alex asked Winn.

"Yes, Mon is on target," Winn told her.

"Remember that we need to bring Jeremiah in alive," Alex stressed.

Mon fired energy beams on the SUV's blasting them to pieces and killing all occupants inside. He then landed on the cargo truck. A Cadmus agent in a suit and tie exited the truck cabin and got on top of the truck facing off with Mon with a Samurai sword.

"Let's do this," Mon smirked.

The Cadmus agent skillfully sliced at Mon with his sword but Mon was able to dodge every swipe with ease. "Mon, stop fucking around," Hank ordered.

"Oh, fine," Mon rolled his eyes and then immediately broke the Cadmus agent's sword. He then blasted the agent off the truck where he hit the pavement hard and was instantly run over.

Mon eyed what connected the truck to the trailer and blasted it, separating them. As Mon stayed with the trailer the truck sped off. Mon took careful aim and blasted the truck destroying it completely. Mon then ripped through the trailer's walls only to find that it was completely empty.

"Report," Hank barked.

"It's negative. This one was a decoy," Mon reported in.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

* * *

T'Chaka of the African nation Wakanda came to the podium at the UN in front of world leaders and ambassadors. "As you know, we are an impoverished nation...," T'Chaka said and forced himself not to laugh. His son, T'Challa was in attendance and he too cracked a smile.

"And we need further foreign aid, thank you," T'Chaka said to the polite applause of the crowd.

A sudden explosion ripped through the building taking out T'Chaka and anyone near him. The DEO was aware of the situation immediately.

"Kara, get to the UN headquarters now," Alex ordered.

"Wait, I see someone familiar," Winn said as he used satellite video feed to find a man walking around aimlessly.

"That's him," Alex said seeing her father.

An explosion blasted off the DEO glass doors. A man dressed in black entered the building with a bow in his hand. Hank went to confront him but the man placed two poles on the floor that electrocuted Hank keeping him from moving or phasing. Hawkeye then fired an arrow that connected to a USB port on a computer console. The arrow began downloading all of DEO's files and sent them out wirelessly.

"You have to be kidding me," Alex said as she saw what was happening.

Hawkeye fired a few more explosive tipped arrows scattering DEO personnel. Winn ducked for cover as shrapnel went everywhere. Alex took out her pistol and fired at Hawkeye. He absorbed the hits with his bulletproof vest and then kicked the pistol out her hand. Hawkeye then kept Alex at bay while the arrow continued to download DEO files.

Alex used her martial art skills against Hawkeye but he matched her blow-for-blow. Hawkeye then slammed Alex to the floor using his bow. Once the download was complete, Hawkeye fired a TASER bow on Alex stunning her. "How? Why?" Alex stammered.

"It helps to be a badass," Hawkeye smirked and then threw her a business card.

Hawkeye then fled the scene as Hank collapsed on the floor. Black Falcon then picked Hawkeye up with his jet-pack and wings. The two took off into the air successfully achieving their mission.

* * *

Alexander Pierce, director of SHIELD, received an update from his office in DC. "We now have the DEO's list of all alien residents worldwide," his assistant told him.

"Good. Prep the carriers. No one will stop us this time," Pierce ordered.

* * *

Kara, dressed in civilian clothes, came upon Jeremiah. "Hey, buddy. You look like shit," she said.

"They tortured me...again," he said disoriented and confused.

"Don't worry. I'll kill the guys responsible for good this time," Kara promised.

"You don't understand. They're dangerous, Kara," Jeremiah told her.

"I'm dangerous," Kara corrected.

T'Challa casually walked towards them while wearing a black suit. "You killed my father. Now, prepare to die," he said vengefully.

"Oh yeah? What's your evidence?" Kara asked.

"He has a metal arm. He's the Winter Soldier," T'Challa accused.

"A lot of people have metal arms...wait, what the fuck?" Kara wondered as she saw his cyborg arm.

"It's okay, Kara. I am the Winter Soldier," Jeremiah admitted.

"Okay, what does that even mean? Like, you only go to fight during wintertime?" Kara asked confused.

"It means he's an assassin for Project Cadmus and my father's killer," T'Challa glared.

"Okay, just because he has a metal arm and he's an assassin and he works for Cadmus doesn't mean he did the bombing," Kara scoffed.

"I'm taking him in for questioning," T'Challa said.

"How about...no?" Kara refused.

"You can't refuse me," T'Challa told her and then activated the Black Panther suit around his body and clothes.

"Cute cos-play outfit. You a Batman rip-off?" Kara smirked as she shed her civilian clothes.

"Move white girl, I won't ask a second time," Black Panther warned.

"Alright, cat-man, I'm going to give you a nice bath in the Atlantic," Kara smiled and then gave Black Panther a good punch. Black Panther stood his ground blocking the punch with his arms. The kinetic energy from Kara's punch energized his suit. Black Panther then struck back with the same amount of force.

"Holy shit!" Kara said falling to her knees. She looked up and fired heat vision at him. The heat beam was simply absorbed by the suit giving it more power.

Black Panther used Kara's own energy to give her a good beating. Kara punched back but each strike was absorbed by the suit. He then took out two black metal balls and threw them at Kara. "I hope you enjoy my black balls," T'Challa said to her.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Kara smirked and then heard Taylor Swift on maximum volume.

"It's alright...I can overcome this," Kara said as she grimaced in pain.

"You cannot change from your true nature," T'Challa told her.

"Fuck!" Kara shouted clutching her ears.

Black Panther then activated synthetic Kryptonite claws on his hands. He took Kara by the neck weakening her while also cutting into her neck.

"Yield," T'Challa ordered.

A sudden kick sent Black Panther off Kara. Mon stood between Black Panther and Kara with a smug look on his face. "I will be the only one to defeat Supergirl," he told Black Panther.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Kara said regaining her strength. "His suit absorbs kinetic energy. Every time you punch him, he absorbs the energy without receiving any damage to himself," Kara told him.

"So, I can fight him without end," Mon realized.

"Yeah, go knock yourself out," Kara said to him. She then looked around for Jeremiah only to see him being taken away by SHIELD agents.

"Shit!" she realized and went after him.

Kara flew off after Jeremiah using her X-ray vision to identify which vehicle he was in. Black Falcon pursued behind her using his wings and jet-pack. "The fuck you think you can do?" Kara asked him.

"I can at least distract you," Black Falcon said and blasted her with missiles.

Kara wasn't hurt but she couldn't see through the fire and smoke. She hit the ceiling of the street above her and tumbled onto the street. A car hit her and then bent around her. Kara eyed Black Falcon and blasted his jet-pack sending him smacking into a car.

Kara then used her super-speed to run towards Jeremiah's vehicle. SHIELD agents fired machine-gun fire at her as she approached. The bullets ricocheted off her blasting out windows and tires of vehicles around her. Kara then blasted out the tire of Jeremiah's vehicle causing it to flip over and stop. Kara was immediately on the scene and punched through the window grabbing Jeremiah.

NYPD and SHIELD agents surrounded them with their weapons out. War Machine then suddenly landed and unlocked all of his weapon systems. Kara couldn't hope to block every single bullet. "Stand down," War Machine said to her.

"Mon, I need you now," Kara radioed through her earpiece.

Mon, however, had already been defeated by Black Panther several blocks away. Kara used her X-ray vision and realized Mon wouldn't be able to help. "Well...shit," she said frustrated.

"I'll be alright," Jeremiah told her.

"The fuck you will. I would let this city burn before I turn you over to them," Kara said.

"I know which is why I have to do this," Jeremiah said and then hit her with a Kryptonite beam from his robot arm.

Kara became weakened to the point where she could actually be hurt by their bullets. Before she could lose all of her power, she flew off leaving Jeremiah behind to be arrested by SHIELD.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank, Alex, and Winn scrambled to determine what had been stolen from their archives. "They now have the lists of all registered aliens on the planet," Winn reported.

"Hawkeye is SHIELD. Why would he attack us?" Alex asked.

"It's possible Cadmus has infiltrated SHIELD. It wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened," Hank said.

A pissed off Kara entered the DEO. "What's the plan now?" she asked.

"We have a tracking device on Jeremiah's arm. It will lead us to his next location," Hank said calmly.

"Did you know his robot arm has Kryptonite in it?" Kara asked angrily.

"It's another way we can track him. He leaves a radiation trail," Hank said simply.

"What's the deal with that guy's suit?" Alex asked referring to Black Panther.

"Of all the Avengers, he is the most formidable against you. The suit is made of vibranium, an exotic metal from a meteorite that hit central Africa thousands of years ago. It has allowed Wakanda to be the richest and most technologically advanced society on the planet," Hank said.

"Why do they need foreign aid then?" Alex wondered.

"They're probably just fucking with you taking advantage of your ignorance. A lot of the technology here comes from Wakanda. Why do you think I still keep this Black ass?" Hank said.

"You steal technology from Wakanda," Alex said stunned.

"Hey, fair is fair," Hank smirked. "The suit converts kinetic energy at nearly one hundred percent efficiency to potential energy and then back to kinetic energy when the wearer chooses. It can withstand all energy-based attacks. It makes the wearer virtually invincible," Hank said.

"Okay, let's not suck his dick too hard," Kara interrupted rudely. "Is vibranium magnetic?" Kara asked.

"It is, indeed," Winn said.

"Then use a magnetic field ray to poke holes in the suit. If there are holes in the suit, I can put him down," Kara said.

"I think we do have one of those," Alex recalled.

* * *

At SHIELD, Alexander Pierce viewed a hologram screen of Lillian Luthor. "Give me the list of registered aliens," she requested.

"It's being sent now," Pierce said as the list was transferred to her.

"Now all I require is Jeremiah Danvers. I want him alive," Lillian said.

"He will be taken to an airport with an armed escort," Pierce said.

"The Avengers? They'll destroy each other," Lillian assumed.

"That's the whole idea: two birds with one stone," Pierce smiled wickedly.

* * *

At the DEO, Winn noticed Jeremiah on the move from his computer. "They're headed to a county airport."

"Where are they taking him?" Alex wondered.

"Probably wherever the Luthors are," Hank said grimly. "Get a strike team ready to go and get that magnetic field ray gun."

* * *

At the airport, Tony Stark, Col. Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, T'Challa, Clint Barton, and Vision were present to escort Jeremiah to a plane. Jeremiah's face was resigned as he slowly made his way to the plane that would take him back to Cadmus once again.

"Is this really necessary?" Tony wondered as he gave Jeremiah a sympathetic look.

"It's not for him," T'Challa told him.

"Yeah, it's for me," Kara said as she showered the plane in red light. The plane exploded as she landed. "Alright, everyone suit up," Col. Rhodes said urgently.

Tony and Col. Rhodes activated their suits, Sam extended his wings, Wanda generated a red force field around herself, T'Challa activated his Black Panther suit, Vision prepared his stone, and Clint...extended his bow.

"Can we talk this out?" Tony asked her.

"SHIELD has been compromised by Cadmus. You're delivering Jeremiah to them," Kara told them.

"Enough of your lies," T'Challa said impatiently.

"He's coming with me," Kara told them.

"We'll sort this out at his trial," Tony said.

"I wasn't asking," Kara stared them down.

"Alright, it's time to show this punk she doesn't run the world," Tony said to his side. "Let's show her how it's done."

Iron Man and War Machine put down their helmets, unlocked their weaponry, and fired everything they had at Kara. Machine gun fire, missiles, and grenades were tossed at her. The runway was filled with smoke obscuring Kara from view.

"More," Col. Rhodes called out.

The two intensified their fire on Kara stunning the rest of the group. "More!" Col. Rhodes called out.

Vision fired a yellow beam into the smoke. "MORE!" Col. Rhodes shouted.

Clint shot off explosive arrow after explosive arrow into the smoke while Sam fired twin machine guns. Finally, Tony and Col. Rhodes had to quit as their weapon systems became too hot. "Do you think we got her?" Tony asked Col. Rhodes incredulously.

Kara emerged from the smoke unharmed. She flicked off some dust off her shoulder like their attack meant nothing. "No fucking way," Col. Rhodes said amazed.

Clint shot a sticker arrow and scored a direct hit on Kara's boob. "Really, Clint?" Tony asked him.

"It did as much damage as you guys did," he shot back as Kara broke the arrow off.

"Perhaps a change in tactics," T'Challa recommended and then motioned to Wanda. Using her magical red powers, Wanda tossed cars from the parking lot complex down on Kara. Cars were thrown on top of Kara like rain as the other Avengers advanced closer.

Wanda kept it up sending an oil tanker truck at Kara creating a powerful gas fire that blew shrapnel across the runway. Kara sliced through the wreckage and emerged from the flames. Wanda then used her magic to bind Kara's arms and legs together so she couldn't move.

"Do your thing, Vision," Tony told him.

Vision looked upon the struggling Supergirl. He contemplated giving her a killing blow with the stone on his forehead. "I cannot," he said finally.

"What the fuck, Vision?" Tony asked astounded.

"I understand now. She fights to free her father, the man she loves," Vision realized.

"Because of this man, many are fatherless," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, Vision, stop being such a pussy," Col. Rhodes called out.

"I can't hold her forever," Wanda said as she struggled to keep Kara in place.

"I lost a father today. I know how it feels, but we must put our feelings aside for justice," T'Challa said.

"I understand your point of view. I truly do but that isn't her," Vision said.

"What?" Tony demanded.

The image of Kara faded away. "Vision, you share important shit like that," Col. Rhodes said outraged.

Kara tore through the ground and backhanded Black Falcon. He went through the airport windows and hit the floor hard. Kara then gave Wanda a super-scream stunning her.

Vision grabbed a hold of Kara's arm. "I can't let you do this," he told her.

Kara punched at Vision but her fist went right through him. Iron Man and War Machine both punched Kara to the face without result. The two then jumped away and fired laser beams at her from different angles. Kara went through the laser and started busting up their suits.

"She's worse than the Hulk," Tony realized as Kara pounded on his suit.

War Machine then activated his sound amplifier on Kara irritating her. She quickly blasted it off his shoulder. War Machine then smacked Kara hard to the face with his metal baton. Kara glared at him. "Bad idea," Col. Rhodes quickly realized.

Kara ripped out Iron Man's reactor shutting him down and then punched War Machine across the runway. Vision then went toe-to-toe with Kara as they clashed at the fist. Wanda then took hold of Kara again as T'Challa advanced with green claws. Kara tensed up as T'Challa went for the kill.

A beam suddenly blasted them all to the ground. Mon appeared at Kara's side. "I am Prince Mon and I'm Insane," he said to them.

"Ahem," Kara reminded him.

"Right, I'm a Sayian, and I'm going to kick your ass," he said confidently.

"Even if you somehow managed to defeat me, Mon here is almost as strong as me. You're all fucked," Kara said to them.

"That's right. I'm a Super Saiyan," Mon grinned.

"Let's not get too full of ourselves," Kara rebuked him.

"Says the super-girl," Mon rolled his eyes. He then took aim at Wanda and fired a beam at her. Wanda defended herself with her own red beam. The two beams met in the middle but Wanda was quickly overpowered stunning her to the ground. Vision fired on Mon and the two created another beam war.

Tony regained his senses and then reached out with his arm. Pieces of his Iron Man suit rocketed towards him and started collecting on his body. "This is such bullshit," Kara said as she trashed the second suit. Tony desperately reached for another suit but was punched to the ground before the suit could be completed. Kara then fired heat vision at him, but he deflected with his man-sized shield.

Meanwhile, Alex embraced her father and helped him towards a DEO plane. T'Challa ran over to him but was stopped by Guardian. The two Black warriors clashed as Alex continued to walk Jeremiah away from the fight. "And who are you supposed to be?" T'Challa asked James.

"It's Guardian," James replied.

"You're guarding a murderer," T'Challa spat angrily.

"He's not who you think he is," Guardian told him.

T'Challa scratched Guardian's shield and got the better of the fight with his superior martial art skills. As they fought, Vision and Mon's beams exploded tossing them both to the ground. Vision emerged from the flames with his glowing yellow stone. "Supergirl had my sympathies, but I have none for you," Vision said to Mon.

J'onn then entered the battlefield tackling Vision. The two phased through each other as they had identical powers. With his suits destroyed, Tony resorted to his nano-version. Hitting his own reactor core, nano-machines quickly covered him. Tony then fired missiles from his back at Kara.

"Oh, come on," Kara said as she was hit.

Tony turned his feet into a rocket engine and slammed Kara to the chest. His feet quickly locked onto the ground, his elbows activated rockets, and his hands turned into solid blocks. Tony slammed Kara with the full force of his suit. "Yeah, no," Kara said ripping off his helmet and punching Tony to the ground. Tony planted his foot down on the ground and swung his other leg around giving Kara a solid kick to the head.

"All that for nothing," Kara said unimpressed and punched Tony to the ground and began pounding away at him. Tony fired twin lasers at her as he tried to keep her at bay. Kara grabbed his right wrist crushing his armor. A green arrow suddenly hit Kara to the neck. Kara immediately became weakened by the Kryptonite arrow. Hawkeye smirked from a distance away. Tony gave him a grateful look and then formed a blade with his left hand. He then sliced through Kara's gut and out the other side.

Kara coughed up blood devastated by the strike. With the last of her strength, she shattered Tony's blade and backed away from the fight clutching her gut. Vision got the better of J'onn stunning him with a punch to the face. "I won't kill the last son of Mars," Vision said to him.

Mon fired from above blasting Vision deep inside the ground. Mon kept it up until Vision was deep underground. Mon then blasted Tony tossing the nano-machines off of him. Tony fell to the ground wounded and unable to fight. "Stop!" Wanda said to everyone.

"I read all of their minds. SHIELD is compromised by Cadmus. We must let them go," she told them.

"Not in a position to disagree," Tony muttered.

T'Challa confronted Alex and Jeremiah as the plane got ready for take-off. "Get inside the plane, dad," Alex ordered him. He reluctantly nodded and did so.

"I will not allow you to escape," T'Challa told them. A squad of DEO agents blocked T'Challa's path. Like a badass, T'Challa beat them down one-by-one deflecting their bullets and not even dodging their TASER batons.

Alex then activated the magnetic field ray gun. T'Challa's suit suddenly fluctuated creating holes all over his body. Realizing he needed to act quickly, T'Challa charged Alex. "I'm so sorry," Alex said taking out her pistol. She aimed carefully as holes appeared and reappeared on his suit. As T'Challa came closer, Alex fired at him. Each bullet bounced off his fluctuating suit.

"Come on, damn it," Alex said as she fired her last bullet. The bullet went through a hole in the suit, broke a rib, and punctured T'Challa's lung.

He fell to the floor devastated. "Forgive me, father," he said as he collapsed.

Alex turned away from T'Challa and got into the plane. The small propeller plane took off into the air but War Machine was close behind ready to shoot it down. Mon pointed his finger at War Machine and fired. The beam sliced into his reactor disabling him. War Machine lost power and plummeted to the ground.

Black Falcon raced to get there in time, but he wasn't going to make it. "Don't let him die," Kara ordered Mon as she collapsed.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and grabbed War Machine before he could hit the ground. Tony sighed relieved. He crawled his way over to Kara and used what remained of his suit to put a gel seal on Kara's wound. "Not bad...for a human," Kara muttered and then fainted.

Alex smiled at her father as she flew the plane across the countryside. "We're finally free," she said.

Jeremiah nodded and then smacked her hard enough to the head to knock her out. Jeremiah then took control of the plane and piloted it towards a Cadmus base. Taking his robot arm off, he threw it out the window and then lowered the plane below radar detection.

* * *

Lillian watched as the plane landed at the Cadmus base. Cadmus security forces swarmed the plane and took Alex away. Lillian and Cyborg Superman approached Jeremiah. "I lost Metallo but at least I have you back," Lillian smiled.

Jeremiah said nothing in reply. "We killed two birds with one stone. Now, nothing can stop us," Lillian said pleased. "Now, get to work," she ordered Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stared blankly and followed Cyborg Superman back to his station. Alexander Pierce joined Lillian with a glass of champagne. "Soon, the alien menace will be over," he said to her.

"Hail Cadmus," Lillian grinned victoriously as three helicarriers took flight using four giant turbines to get them into the sky. The three massive aircraft carrier sized ships then cloaked themselves. Using satellites and the list, the three helicarriers identified thousands of alien targets across the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel respect is given to characters and franchises when you show them at their best instead of tearing one down to uplift the other. Deadpool, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, and Avengers Infinity War inspired this episode. For the purposes of simplicity, Vision's powers are not related to an Infinity stone.


	41. Final Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian Luthor uses SHIELD helicarriers to commit mass genocide on resident aliens and blackmails Supergirl into assisting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Supergirl, Avengers, and Cadmus.

Hank released himself from the clinic as most of his wounds had already healed. Kara, on the other hand, stared blankly on her solar bed while being monitored by medical equipment. The wound to her gut and back was quickly healing as her cells absorbed the radiation.

Hank walked into a somber DEO control room that had been trashed by Hawkeye. Computers and equipment were blasted apart around them. Winn worked on one of the few computers still functional. One television screen was also working.

"Check this out," Winn said grimly.

"I am standing here on one of three helicarriers ready to take off for the first time. To officiate this achievement, Vice President Pence is on board. How does it feel to be here today, Mr. Vice President?" the reporter asked.

"It feels great. This is truly a remarkable achievement in air defense. That is why I have been pushing for its funding while I was in Congress," Pence smiled.

"You intend to give any credit to former President Obama for ordering its construction?" the reporter asked.

"Nope," Pence smiled amused.

Hank turned off the TV. "The Vice President has made himself an unwitting hostage. We can't destroy the helicarriers with him on one."

"The other two are fair game though?" Mon asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," Hank agreed. "But first, can we hack into the helicarriers mainframe?" Hank asked Winn.

"No, the only way to shut its program down is from the inside," Winn said. He then showed the specs of the helicarriers targeting system. The three helicarriers are linked together so even if two systems go down all three can still fire. Also, I can't shut the program down. I can only replace it with a dummy program," Winn explained and showed them three-chip drives.

"Brilliant, Winn," Hank said impressed.

"Too easy. I can instant transmission myself to each of the carriers and replace the chips," Mon said.

"The only problem with that is once the first helicarrier realizes their chip is a dummy, it will cause a lockdown on the other two. You have to replace all three chips at the same exact time," Winn said as he read the manual on the ships.

"We will have to work together as a team, all of us," Hank said to the group.

Kara could feel the energy pathways repair themselves giving her full power. After a brief moment of contemplation, Kara ignited herself in Prime mode exploding the medical room. The explosion blasted out a window in the skyscraper. Kara glowed with anger and then simmered down. The extinguisher system quickly put out the fire.

"Kara, what's wrong?" James asked concerned as she walked out of the clinic. He had a bandage to his forehead.

"I lost my sister and my adopted father. I was defeated because I was merciful and toying with them. I could have killed them all if none of you were there," Kara said angrily.

"Come on, Kara. The Avengers are the good guys," Hank shook his head.

"There is no good or evil, James. There are only people important to me and people that are not," Kara glared at him.

"You can't mean that," James doubted.

Kara didn't answer him and stormed into the control room. "Nice to see you healed," Hank said pleased.

Kara ignored him and saw the location of the helicarriers on Winn's screen. "I'm going to destroy them and then I am going to kill Cadmus."

"You can't. The Vice President is on one of those helicarriers," Hank objected.

"Watch me," Kara said walking away from him.

Hank ran up to Kara and grabbed her hand. "There are thousands of innocent lives on those helicarriers. We have a plan to stop Cadmus from the inside."

"No more plans, Hank. Not when my sister is involved," Kara told him.

"Your sister puts her life on the line every day to protect this world. Don't dishonor her sacrifice by doing this," Hank said.

The TV screen was then suddenly hacked into. Kara turned around and saw Jeremiah and Alex staring blankly in a dark room. "I hope you're listening, DEO. Any attack by you, Supergirl, or the Avengers will result in both their deaths," the Cadmus white mask said.

"It's a bluff. They're too valuable to be killed," Hank doubted.

"They know...they know I won't attack them, and they know I will defend them from being attacked," Kara realized.

"Thousands of lives are at risk. You cannot sacrifice them to save your sister," Hank pressed.

"Haven't you figured out why I am here? It wasn't to serve your bullshit mission to protect this shithole you call a planet. I would burn this world down if only to save Alex," Kara told him.

"Then I have no choice," Hank said taking out Kryptonite handcuffs.

Kara's after-image faded away as he placed the cuffs on her. The real Kara tapped Hank to the back of the head knocking him out. Kara then turned to Mon. "Stay here and keep everyone at the DEO safe until I come back with Alex and Jeremiah," she ordered.

Mon said nothing to that. "If you disobey, I'll kill you," Kara told him and then flew off towards the helicarriers.

* * *

Steve Rodgers, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, greeted VP Mike Pence on the deck of the helicarrier as it flew towards Metropolis. "Honor to meet you, Sir," Rodgers smiled shaking Pence's hand.

"The honor is all mine, son," Pence smiled. "You know, my father served in the Korean War. He used to tell me stories of what combat was like. This country owes you a great debt for your sacrifice."

"Thank you, Sir," Rodgers smiled. "She sure is a beauty," he said referring to the ship.

"That she is. It only flies through the air now but someday it will travel the stars," Pence said hopefully.

"Good luck with that, Sir," Rodgers said sincerely.

In the control tower, radar systems picked up an aircraft approaching. "Bogie approaching. Get the fighters in the air," the captain ordered.

F-35s quickly got ready to fly off but it would be too late. The supersonic aircraft approached one of the helicarriers from the side. Flak cannons became activated and started firing. The aircraft avoided the flak and then Hawkeye fired an explosive tipped arrow right at one of the turbines. The arrow hit the turbine and exploded. The helicarrier began to dip as one of its engines completely failed.

The Avengers aircraft circled around the helicarrier for another shot. "There's something ridiculous about that man," Alexander Pierce muttered from DC as he saw a hologram of what had happened.

"A second bogie is approaching," the control tower of the helicarrier reported in.

Kara fired heat vision at the Avenger's aircraft destroying its engines. The aircraft plummeted before Hawkeye could get another shot in. Kara eyed a confused Steve Rodgers. "What's going on?" Pence wondered.

"I wonder the same thing," Rodgers said as he tried to call out. However, his cell phone was blocked by the helicarriers' jamming device.

"My phone as well," Pence said concernedly.

Black Falcon rocketed towards the helicarrier and avoided the flak cannons. Kara shot towards him and punched off one of his wings. Black Falcon spun in circles as he descended to the ground. A fleet of Iron Man suits numbering two dozen approached the helicarriers.

F-35s by this time were circling the helicarriers and started firing missiles at the Iron Man suits destroying most of them. As the suits were being destroyed, one suit managed to get through and was almost about to strike the helicarrier when Kara punched it to pieces.

"Aren't these your friends?" Pence asked Rodgers.

"Something must be wrong," Rodgers realized.

"Something is very wrong," Dr. Strange agreed as he popped out of an orange portal.

"Dr. Strange, nice to see you in person," Rodgers greeted him.

"The same," Pence said but not bothering to offer his hand.

"Your reputation precedes you," Dr. Strange nodded to Pence.

"So, what's happening?" Rodgers asked.

"These helicarriers are carrying a command code to kill all aliens in the country starting with Metropolis," Dr. Strange revealed.

"How?" Rodgers asked shocked and appalled.

"These helicarriers are under the command of Cadmus. SHIELD has been compromised," Dr. Strange told him.

"So, these helicarriers are on their way to kill thousands and...she's protecting them," Rodgers realized. "That's why the Avengers have been attacking them."

"If true, this is quite grave. I will talk with the captain," Pence said.

"I'll go with you," Rodgers volunteered.

"I'll take care of the girl," Dr. Strange smirked and floated towards her. As he did, he divided himself into two dozen versions of himself and then threw red energy ribbons on Kara keeping her still.

Kara went Prime for a few seconds blasting the ribbons off her. Dr. Strange then fired red-hot streams of fire at her. Kara avoided the streams and then blasted him with heat vision. Dr. Strange blocked it with the mirror reality before it could hit him.

Kara then sped towards Dr. Strange before he could react and punched him through the chest and out the other side. "I'm sorry," she said to him.

Dr. Strange passed out as he died and then time went back to before the fight with Dr. Strange still very much alive. "I've come to bargain," he smirked.

Kara quickly realized what was happening and fired a white beam at him paralyzing him. "What do you want?" Kara asked him.

"Stop the helicarriers, and I'll release you," Dr. Strange offered.

"No deal," Kara said coldly and then blew a gentle breeze on his body chilling him. Dr. Strange shivered uncontrollably in her grip. Kara then heated him back up with her heat vision until he was suffocating from it. Kara then cooled him down again and then heated him back up a few more times. After a few minutes of this, Dr. Strange's body was trembling in pain.

"There are fates worse than death," Kara told him. "Release me or we'll play this game for hours," Kara threatened.

"You win," Dr. Strange said deactivating his stone and then passing out in her arms.

Kara became released from the time-loop and then dropped Dr. Strange. His cloak carried him gently to the ground.

* * *

Lillian Luthor walked up to Alexander Pierce at his office in SHIELD. "What are you doing here?" Pierce asked her.

"Wasn't it the plan for me to meet you here?" Lillian asked.

"You were supposed to stay with the Danvers to ensure Supergirl stays on our side," Pierce said obviously. "The two of us are never to meet in person. Now, go before someone sees you."

Lillian morphed into Hank. "Well...shit," Alexander Pierce realized.

"Oh, shit is right," Hank said and then quickly took hold of Pierce's mind. He then saw the location of where Alex and Jeremiah were being held.

Morphing into Alexander Pierce, Hank connected with the helicarrier's captain. "This is Director Alexander Pierce of SHIELD. Return the helicarriers back to base," Hank ordered.

"Director Pierce ordered us to continue mission even if he canceled it later," the captain replied.

"I am giving you a direct order to stand down," Hank said firmly.

"Yeah, he also said he might say that," the captain said dismissively and then signed off.

"Damn it," Hank said and then exited the building.

* * *

Rodgers went to the control tower to confront the captain. SHIELD agents blocked his access. After a few moments, he kicked their asses and barged into the control room grabbing the captain by his uniform. "Turn the ship around," Rodgers ordered.

"The ships are already automated. There's nothing I can do to stop it," the captain told him.

Rodgers looked at the captain frustrated and then punched him knocking him out. "The automated system is at this desk," a Lieutenant told Rodgers showing him on a computer screen.

"Thanks," Rodgers said gratefully and made his way down.

* * *

Mon and Vision appeared before Kara as the helicarriers continued their slow approach to Metropolis. "I told you if you interfered, I would kill you," Kara said to him.

"Being killed by you would be an honor," Mon smirked.

"What is honor?" Kara wondered.

"I know your sister is dear to you, but you must understand the common good," Vision said to her.

"So, you two made up after he sent you the center of the Earth?" Kara wondered.

"I don't hold grudges," Vision smiled.

Mon then divided himself into three versions of himself. The original Mon handed the other two the chips needed to stop the program. Mon then used instant transmission to get inside the three ships. Kara turned to go after the original but was stopped by Vision's grip.

"I see that humanity has rubbed off on you...Kryptonian," he complimented.

"I see your cold computer logic has remained," Kara insulted.

"Perhaps," Vision allowed. "I only know that my mind and heart are one on this point."

Mon (1) appeared on an observation deck that had a glass floor allowing anyone to see down at the city of Metropolis below. Cyborg Superman was waiting for him. At a third of his strength, Mon fought Cyborg Superman evenly as they struggled over the command console.

Mon (2) also appeared on the same observation deck and was confronted by Jeremiah with his cyborg's arm noticeably revealed. Jeremiah gave him a blank expression as he activated the plasma cannon in his arm.

Mon (3) was answered by Alex who was wearing a suicide vest. She had a blank look on her face. She took out a pistol and fired off her magazine at Mon. Unaffected, Mon raised a finger against her and aimed for the head.

Kara used her X-ray vision on the third helicarrier and saw Mon fire into Alex's head killing her. "No," Kara said stunned.

"I am so sorry," Vision said to her.

"I'll kill him," Kara said angrily as tears freely flowed.

"That won't help," Vision said softly.

Kara clutched her hair in grief and then flew into space.

Mon (1) overwhelmed Cyborg Superman in a physical fight between them and then tossed him to the glass floor below. Mon aimed at him and then blasted him out of the ship. Cyborg Superman screamed in rage as he fell into the bay below.

Mon (2) had a worse time as he was being blasted and hit by Jeremiah's robotic arm. Jeremiah finally blasted a hole through Mon's armored chest and out the other side. Dropping the chip, Mon then disappeared recombining with the others. Mon(3) also disappeared becoming one with the Mon on the first helicarrier.

Jeremiah was about to pick up the chip when he was hit hard by a vibranium shield. Rodgers picked up the chip, put it on his belt, and fought Jeremiah off. The two physically attacked each other with punches and kicks. Jeremiah took out a knife and stabbed Rodgers in the shoulder with it. He then used a pistol with his left hand and managed to get two shots into Rodger's gut. Jeremiah then tossed Rodgers off the bridge to the glass floor below.

Jeremiah then dropped down and started pummeling the weakened Rodgers. Vision then used his stone to confuse Jeremiah's mind control. Rodgers then took the opportunity to grip him by the neck and raise him above the floor. He then slammed Jeremiah down to the glass floor, took hold of his human left arm, and broke it. Rodgers then put Jeremiah into a stranglehold until he passed out.

The beaten and bloody Rodgers climbed back to the command console. "Now what?" he wondered.

On the third helicarrier, Hank disguised as Maggie approached a very much alive Alex who was guarding the command console. In her hand was the chip Mon had dropped when he had recombined. "Give me the chip, Alex," Hank said to her.

Alex reached for the trigger on her suicide vest. "Please, give me the chip," Hank said to her.

"Oh, Maggie," Alex said breaking free of the mind-control. Hank then took the chip, phased into the circuitry inside her suicide vest, and deactivated it.

"What the?" Alex wondered confused.

Hank returned to his usual self and proceeded to communicate telepathically with the others. "On my command," Hank told the other two.

"Do it," Hank ordered.

Hank, Steve, and Mon put the chip in at the same time. The helicarriers "kill alien program" was deactivated. Mon grinned as the helicarrier's guns turned off. 

* * *

On the second middle helicarrier, Jeremiah was treated by military doctors. Alex and Hank visited him as he recovered. "I'll pray for him," VP Mike Pence said to them and then gave Alex a wink as he left.

"Where's Kara?" Hank asked concerned.

Mon sensed for her but only got a weak connection. "I'll get her," he said and then vanished. He instantly found himself in space. Kara barely noticed as he grabbed her. The air in Mon's lungs and blood quickly escaped and he was about to lose consciousness when he put two fingers to his forehead and brought them both to the ship.

Kara looked around confused and then saw Mon not moving. Using her X-ray vision, she noticed his heart wasn't beating. "Not you, too," she sobbed.

Medical personnel rushed over to Mon to resuscitate him. As it seemed all hope was lost, Vision landed on the ship and fired a beam from his stone into Mon's heart awakening him. Kara stared at Vision with confusion and then saw Alex running towards her.

"Alex?" Kara wondered and then turned back to Vision.

He merely pointed to the stone in his head and flew off. Alex embraced a dumbfounded Kara. "I thought I had lost you," Kara told her.

"I lost myself," Alex said. "But I'm back. We can be a family again. Jeremiah is with us."

"Family," Kara muttered. "Be with your father. I need time to think," Kara said and then flew off.

Meanwhile, a disguised Lt. Commander Lillian Luthor discreetly exited the helicarrier as soon as it landed outside the city.

* * *

Kara arrived at the Fortress of Solitude and activated the Alura program. "What do you wish to know?" she asked.

"It's all her fault!" Kara raged. "Why did she have to become a DEO agent? Doesn't she know I love her and that I would burn the whole world for her?" Kara sobbed.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one," Alura told her.

"Fuck that! I have nothing to live for without her. I'm so tired of protecting all these people, so tired of killing the same idiots over-and-over, and I'm tired of being bossed around. I need a vacation from all this, but Alex won't stop getting herself into danger. I'm fucking trapped!" Kara shouted at her mother's hologram.

"I understand, Kara," a calm voice said from behind.

Kara turned around and saw Superman. "Lois is always getting herself in danger, and I feel I have to always be one step behind her every moment of the day. For her, I continue being a reporter, so I know where she's going. I've had to save her from every threat imaginable, but she won't stop getting into danger," he said to her.

"How do you deal with it?" Kara asked.

"I suffer through it because a relationship is about sacrifice," Superman told her.

"What if you were given a choice between the world and Lois?" Kara asked.

"That's why I formed the Justice League, so I wouldn't have to make that painful choice," Superman said.

"I'm not joining your stupid league," Kara said scornfully.

"You don't have to. Form a league of your own if you want. Trust your friends. Today, they saved the world from Cadmus...in spite of you," Superman said to her.

"I'm afraid that if I get too deep into this super-hero business, I'll become corrupted," Kara said.

"Power doesn't corrupt good men. The corrupt were already corrupt to begin with. If you fear what you will do with power, you should look inward," Superman advised.

"Alright," Kara allowed.

"Could you please clean this place up? It's a mess in here," Superman requested.

"I'll think about it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

* * *

That night, Kara sat across from Hank at a long table in a conference room. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I want you to fire Alex. Her mind is compromised by Cadmus," Kara said.

"Our medics have cleared her. With Jeremiah, you might have a point," Hank allowed.

"I don't want to be responsible for Alex's safety. I want a life," Kara said to him.

"Always the self-centered one. What about the people?" Hank asked.

"Fuck'em," Kara said seriously.

"There's a saying from World War II and it goes like this: First they came for the socialists, and I did not speak out, because I was not a socialist. Then they came for the trade unionists, and I did not speak out, because I was not a trade unionist. Then they came for the Jews, and I did not speak out, because I was not a Jew. Then they came for me and there was no one left to speak for me," Hank said.

"I have the luxury of not having to listen to BS arguments. I have all the power," Kara said to him.

"No, rather I think I have all the power, Kara. If I fire Alex, you might come in every so often whenever you please. You'll never follow my orders and you'll make a mockery of my department. But...if I keep Alex around, now I have you both on a leash. I even have your friends James and Winn with me. You won't leave the DEO so long as Alex is here, and she wants to be here," Hank said.

"You bastard, I could destroy you!" Kara grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Do your worse. I'll just see my wife and daughters again," Hank replied without fear.

Kara gave Hank a frustrated look and then lowered him to the floor letting go of him. Alex then came into the room with a happy expression on her face. "I'm about to take dad home."

"That's...great," Kara muttered.

"What you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Religion and politics," Hank replied.

"Oh...I'm gone," Alex smiled disappearing.

"See you tomorrow, Agent Danvers," Hank mocked Kara.

Kara clenched her fists and departed the DEO in a huff.

* * *

Alex brought Jeremiah to their home in Midvale. Eliza came out and gave Jeremiah a hug. Kara, dressed in civilians, watched from afar as the three hugged. "Come on in," Eliza called out to Kara.

She stood apart from them as Mon appeared by her side in civilian clothes. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I was invited," he said simply.

"I told you I would kill you if you disobeyed me," Kara reminded him.

"I'm right here," Mon said not intimidated.

"Wow, I guess I have no leverage against the suicidal," Kara muttered.

"Or men of faith," Mon corrected. "You use your strange religion as a shield to excuse your bad behavior. You have turned your adopted family into an idol. If you really believed in your faith, you would accept that once they die, they will be reunited with their god," Mon said to her.

"And what am I to do after they're dead?" Kara asked scornfully.

"If you're bored, create a family of your own," Mon suggested.

"I need a break from all this but if I take any amount of time off, Alex and this whole world could be destroyed," Kara said.

"You have me," Mon reminded her.

"You're not strong enough," Kara told him.

"I saved those lives, today. Not you. Now, get your ass in that house," Mon ordered.

Kara begrudgingly walked into the house with Mon following behind. Jeremiah was sitting awkwardly at the table still shaken up by what had happened. Eliza and Alex worked in the kitchen preparing for dinner. Kara sat down next to Jeremiah. "Tequilla?" she asked him as she put a bottle on the table.

"Please," he said softly.

Kara poured him a shot and then poured a shot for herself. "So, Eliza never remarried, Alex is gay, and you're dating a blood-thirsty alien," Jeremiah commented.

"That sounds almost like disapproval," Kara smiled sadly.

"Your good outweighs your bad. I was told things about you two over the last fifteen years," Jeremiah said.

"You're the patriarch again. Tell me what I should do," Kara requested.

"I'm in no moral position to tell you to do anything," Jeremiah said bitterly. "I have seen and done things I am not proud of."

"You and me, both," Kara said pouring another shot.

Eliza and Alex then delivered dinner plates with steaks on them. "My favorite," Mon complimented.

The entire family then sat down and waited for Jeremiah to speak. "Obviously, this is going to be a time of adjustment, but I hope you'll be patient with me," Jeremiah said to them all.

"Of course, daddy," Alex agreed, giving him a toast.

"Would you like to say grace?" Eliza asked gently.

"Sure. Oh, holy father...," Jeremiah began and then broke down. "I can't," he said leaving the table altogether.

"Dad?" Alex called after him.

"Let him be," Eliza said as Jeremiah needed his space.

Kara followed after Jeremiah as he entered a bedroom. "So, what's your deal?" she asked.

"I am not worthy," Jeremiah said sobbingly.

"Remember what you used to teach me: That we're all shit covered in snow that is God's grace?" Kara reminded him. "You're still shit and the snow is still snow."

"I don't know if I believe that anymore," Jeremiah said honestly. "I can't forget what I did to all those people."

"Look, this is going to be weird for me. I can only hope its weirder for you," Kara said as she kissed him on the lips.

Jeremiah went into a trance for a few moments and then he gave Kara a peaceful expression as he fell asleep in her arms. Kara gently placed Jeremiah on the bed and went back to the others. "He just needs some rest," Kara said to the group.

Alex stared at Kara wondering what she did to him. "Well, more for the rest of us," Mon joked.

"Exactly right, Mon," Eliza smiled.

Kara eyed the bottle of tequila. "Well...fuck it," she said drinking the bottle down.

* * *

Meanwhile, a city-sized heavily armed Insane battleship approached the Earth casting a shadow on the moon. Queen Rhea looked out the window of the bridge and saw Earth come closer. "I feel different," she said to her husband.

"How so?" King Mon asked her.

"I feel...hope," she said as she sensed her son's distant energy.

King Mon walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Finally, we will have our son back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally, there will be episodes modified to the point of being unrecognizable from the CW version. I saw so many similarities from CW Lillian's plan to that of Captain America: Winter Soldier that I couldn't resist. Unlike CW, I don't have casting issues to deal with so Jeremiah will be sticking around for more episodes.


	42. Insane Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Insane have finally arrived on Earth.

Kara and Mon sat around eating ice cream on the couch. "Hey, do you want to watch the best romance movie of all time?" she asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Mon asked.

"Don't be like that. It's a little old, though," Kara said turning on the TV.

The two watched the movie with Kara wiping away a tear at the end. "This is actually quite good," Mon said impressed.

"I know, true romance happens when you have struggle, conflict, and obstacles. It just happens naturally as two people work as a team," Kara said.

"I particularly enjoyed the sex scene...and the violence," Mon agreed.

Their Terminator movie was interrupted as an alien signal took over every broadcast signal on the planet. "This again," Kara rolled her eyes referring to Zod's announcement years prior.

"We demand you turn over Mon-El from the Insane planet. We know where he is harbored. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him by force," the broadcast said.

"Zod did it better," Kara said unconcernedly.

"They might be referring to a different Mon-El," Mon considered.

"Don't be an ass," Kara scolded him. "Good thing you didn't fall in a coma or hideaway in some cave. Then, we would all be fucked."

"Should I give myself up now?" Mon wondered.

"Nah, they said dawn, right? Plenty of time to get drunk as fuck," Kara said to him.

* * *

Hank, Alex, and Winn considered the new alien battleship that entered Earth's atmosphere. It looked suspiciously like a tri-spinner. "They're apparently setting a course to Metropolis. So far, the President hasn't ordered a preemptive strike. He is tweeting a lot, though," Hank said.

"Kara isn't answering her phone," Alex frowned.

"Even if we had Mon, how would we be able to communicate with them?" Winn wondered.

"Mon gave us a sample of his language. The universal translator should be able to send a coherent message. Tell them that we have Mon-El and that they can go fuck themselves," Hank ordered.

"Really?" Alex wondered.

"I never give up a man to the enemy. Plus, we have Supergirl," Hank smirked.

"Message sent," Winn reported.

"Nice," Hank smiled amused.

"I'm going to her apartment," Alex said taking off.

* * *

Alex knocked on the door and found a very hungover Kara at the door. "What?" she asked.

"Is Mon there?" Alex asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Kara shrugged.

Alex barged into the room and found Mon passed out drunk. "It's nearly dawn," Alex glared at Kara.

"I can see that...because I can see the sun coming up," Kara said obviously.

"The Insane are here to pick up their baby boy. The entire planet is in danger if he doesn't show up," Alex said distressed.

"If it's not you, it's your dad, or it's Mon, or it's Hank. Why can't you all fix things yourselves," Kara asked peeved.

"Either destroy them right now or get Mon's ass on their ship," Alex demanded.

Kara looked at Mon's drunk ass and then considered blowing up a large alien battleship. "Alright...alright, I'll take them out," Kara said stumbling her way out of the apartment.

* * *

Supergirl flew up to the Insane battleship ready for a fight. Looking at its hull, she noticed some scorch marks as if the ship had been in many battles. The battleship suddenly fired a missile at Kara. The missile went by her and exploded behind her.

"A warning shot?" Kara figured. "Here's mine," she said blasting the ship with heat vision. The beam was absorbed by the ship's shields.

Another missile was fired at Kara. It opened up before hitting her and encased her in a bubble. "You can't be serious," Kara said as she floated inside the bubble.

Inside the bubble, she couldn't fly and began losing altitude quickly. The bubble hit the streets of Metropolis and bounced around the city. "Is this real? Is this really happening?" Alex wondered as Kara bounced around the city creating car crashes wherever she went.

"Oh, this is so much fun," Kara said as she bounced around.

"Get back to the ship," Alex shouted at her.

"Oh, fine," Kara said and punched through the bubble shattering it. She then flew up towards the ship. The Insane battleship aimed all of their laser cannons at Kara and fired. Red streaks of light all hit Kara at once. Missiles were also fired creating powerful explosions in midair. The people of Metropolis watched in awe as the battleship fired everything it had on her.

The Insane battleship then stopped firing. The smoke cleared revealing Kara unharmed. "Now, my turn," Kara said as she prepared to go Prime.

"Stop!" Mon said arriving next to Kara in his Insane armor.

"What took you so long?" Kara asked him.

"Well, I had to get my armor on, then my gloves, and then my boots. It doesn't fit as well as before, because I've bulked up," Mon said.

"Are you aware that they tried to kill me?" Kara asked nonchalantly.

"Yep," Mon smiled.

"Are you aware I was just about to turn them to ash?" Kara asked him.

"As if? The Insane race is mighty and strong," Mon said proudly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "So, what happens next, because I don't see a front door on that thing?" Kara asked.

Mon was suddenly caught in a teleportation beam. Kara grabbed a hold of him and the two appeared inside the ship. As they arrived, Insane guards knelt before them.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara said.

"It's for me," Mon told her.

"Mon-El," Queen Rhea called as she saw him. She was dressed in similar Insane armor with black robes. King Mon was also in Insane armor with black robes.

"Mother, father," Prince Mon knelt before them.

"My son," Queen Rhea said holding back her emotions.

"We finally found you," King Mon said pleased. "Rise, my son."

Prince Mon got back to his feet. "At long last," Queen Rhea said thankfully while still a distance away from him.

"I thought you were dead. I am happy this is not the case," Prince Mon said to his father.

"We are very much alive, my son. The dark one may have destroyed our planet but many of us escaped in the fleet," King Mon said.

"How many survived?" Prince Mon asked.

"We are now numbered in the thousands," King Mon said sadly. "However, those who did survive are the best of our race. We will make the dark one pay for his betrayal," King Mon promised.

"The dark one?" Kara wondered.

"Oh, the Kryptonian. I hope our weapons didn't injure you. We were just having a little fun," King Mon smiled at her.

"Well, I was almost about to have some fun of my own before your son interrupted," Kara smirked back.

"Kryptonians are an arrogant race. They are only strong if they have a yellow sun. Otherwise, they are pathetically weak. You don't earn your strength," Queen Rhea glared at Kara.

"Did you know an ant can carry 50 times its own body weight? I bet it had to do a lot of hard labor and intensive training to get into that kind of shape. And yet, despite this, any humanoid can still crush it underneath its feet. Evolution is a bitch," Kara replied.

"Mother, father, this is Kara Zor-El, the champion of Earth. These are my parents, Queen Rhea and King Mon," Prince Mon introduced to both sides.

"Thank the gods you're alive," Queen Rhea said to Prince Mon. "And returned to us at last," King Mon added.

"So, tonight we feast!" King Mon said enthusiastically as the three of them walked off.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara wondered.

"Father, I didn't know you were alive. I was prepared to take on the responsibility of king and repopulate our race. With no Insane woman in sight, I chose this Kryptonian to be one of my wives," Prince Mon said delicately.

"I see," King Mon said surprised.

"Then we should get to know her then," Queen Rhea said giving Kara an icy tone.

"I would love to know more about you and your culture," Kara said condescendingly.

"Come, we have much to discuss," Queen Rhea agreed.

As they walked towards the dining hall, Kara hissed at Prince Mon. "One of your wives? What the fuck was that?"

"Just play along," Prince Mon told her.

"Good thing you are, in fact, a prince. If it had been revealed you were just a janitor, I would have kicked your ass," Kara said to him.

"Now that there are thousands of Insane females for me to choose from, I guess I don't need you anymore," Prince Mon said to her.

"Only if your mother approves, because I get the impression you're her bitch," Kara shot back.

* * *

The Insane battleship moved away from Metropolis into the international waters of the Atlantic Ocean to avoid antagonizing a certain paranoid national leader. Kara stared in fascination as King Mon, Queen Rhea, and Prince Mon ate plate after plate as if they were inhaling it.

"Where is that appetite of yours, Kryptonian?" King Mon asked.

"Do you have any alcohol? That always helps it," Kara asked.

A servant brought her a glass of Insane ale. She downed the drink and then paused as she experienced the full force of it. "It looks like she doesn't like it," Queen Rhea smiled.

"Wow, this is revolting," Kara remarked.

"More?" Queen Rhea challenged.

"Absolutely," Kara said letting a servant refill it.

"It would seem the Kryptonian is not as strong on the inside as she is on the outside," King Mon mused.

Kara was about to tell him to go fuck himself but stopped herself at the last second. "How did you find me?" Prince Mon asked changing the subject.

"I sensed your power. It's grown enough that even I could detect it," Queen Rhea said.

"Your mother has a way of sensing power levels throughout the galaxy," King Mon smiled.

"I felt a tremor as you destroyed a slaver's moon," Queen Rhea said confirming what Kara had assumed.

"Even believing our race destroyed, you were still pillaging and destroying planets. You make us proud, son," King Mon said impressed.

"Thank you, father, but Kara was the one that has given me my targets. You see, we have this symbiotic relationship where she provides me targets to destroy that corresponds to her agenda."

"Just like our symbiotic relationship with the dark one," Queen Rhea frowned.

"The slavers weren't willing to give me the tribute I deserved," Kara played along.

"A legitimate reason," King Mon allowed. "So how many slaves do you own, Kryptonian?" King Mon asked.

"Well, at the moment a few dozen is all," Kara said referring to the DEO.

"Why so few?" King Mon wondered.

"They, unfortunately, have a tendency to die horribly in battles I send them in," Kara said.

"Humans are so fragile, aren't they?" Queen Rhea remarked. "Perhaps we should liberate the humans from their hardships."

"I'm not so much into liberating people as I am liberating oil. It's the American way," Kara told her.

"America?" King Mon asked.

"It is the most powerful nation-state on the planet," Prince Mon explained.

"So this planet is not united under single rule? Interesting," King Mon said seeing opportunity.

"America is Kara Zor-El's dominion," Prince Mon clarified.

"Then who is this President Trump that has messaged threats against us?" Queen Rhea asked skeptically.

"Oh, he's my vicar. I'll be sure to kick his ass for you," Kara assured her.

"So, what's our plan?" Prince Mon asked impatiently.

"Now that we have finally found you, we will colonize a new world and repopulate our race. We have also determined that humans have compatible DNA with us. Our males can spread their seed far and wide on this planet. We can then make these hybrids second-class citizens of the new Insane empire," King Mon said.

"And the dark one that destroyed our planet?" Prince Mon asked vengefully.

"When we grow strong enough, we will destroy him," King Mon told him.

"We will make the Insane race great again," Queen Rhea toasted.

"The gods demand it," King Mon added. "Tell me, how many gods do the Kryptonian's worship?"

"Well, I kind of forget these days, but I have now adopted the human God. He's pretty kick-ass," Kara said.

"Just one god? How curious," King Mon said intrigued. "Do all humans worship this one god?"

"Not...yet," Kara answered.

"A very divided people, indeed," Queen Rhea smiled.

* * *

At the MPD, Alex barged into an interrogation room where Winn was being held by Maggie. "A heads up would have been nice before you arrest our best IT worker," Alex said peeved.

"Come on, you know this isn't how it works. You don't intervene in my work, and I don't question your weird-ass shit," Maggie said to her.

"You have any proof?" Alex asked.

"We got a video of him in the museum during the time the theft happened," Maggie said.

"But not when it was actually stolen?" Alex questioned.

"Right, but he's going to need to show proof he's not involved," Maggie said.

"Wait..what?" Winn wondered.

"How about if you release him to us, I'll perform that technique you always like," Alex suggested getting closer to Maggie licking her lip.

"What? We haven't had sex yet," Maggie said confused.

"Really? Damn," Alex tried to hide her smile. Winn also gave Maggie an incredulous look.

"What the fuck is going on?" Maggie demanded.

Alex morphed into Hank. "You used my relationship with Alex to try to manipulate me?" Maggie asked outraged.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Hank said as he put his hands on Winn's head. He then read Winn's mind. "You really are a loser," Hank said to him after he was done.

"I know," Winn said pathetically.

"Okay, he didn't do it. So, now we're leaving," Hank said.

"The fuck he is," Maggie resisted.

Hank morphed into the MPD police chief. "Officer, I'm taking this man out of custody," he said as he escorted Winn out. "Don't fuck with the DEO," Hank reminded Maggie.

"Thanks. I was set up," Winn told him.

"We're in the middle of an alien invasion. I need my IT guy at his desk. What I don't need is this ridiculous shit," Hank scolded.

* * *

Hank escorted Winn back to his desk at the DEO. "I looked into Winn's case and found some interesting findings. Apparently, Lyra is Valerian. She has the ability to not be detected by cameras or photographs," the real Alex said.

"Like that movie?" James asked.

"Exactly...wait, no," Alex said confused. "Apparently, this isn't her first time stealing art," Alex said.

"Unfortunately, I don't give one shit about any of this. We have an Insane battleship a hundred miles off our coastline with Kara and Mon inside. Who knows what's happening in there. They could be torturing the both of them for all we know," Hank said gravely.

* * *

In reality, Prince Mon and Kara were having a great time sharing stories, eating delicious food, and drinking ale. Queen Rhea then pulled Kara aside looking out a window from her bedroom suite. "Your new world is actually quite beautiful," Queen Rhea said as they traveled over Greenland.

"I never thanked you for amusing my son while he made his home here," Queen Rhea said sincerely.

"That's what I do. Some people even die laughing at my jokes," Kara said sarcastically.

"I imagine you took care of him, sexually," Queen Rhea assumed.

"Well...I," Kara answered awkwardly.

"A Kryptonian taking care of an Insane. I never thought I would see it," Queen Rhea said.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara told her.

"Of course not, but I fear his attachment to you may make him not want to leave with us," Queen Rhea said.

"You can have him," Kara allowed.

"He seems resistant. I need you to persuade him to come with us and restart our race on New Mon," Queen Rhea said.

"I get the strong impression you don't want me to come with him," Kara said offended.

"You have this world to protect, do you not? Your American dominion?" Queen Rhea questioned.

"Yeah, you're right," Kara said.

An escape pod suddenly detached from the ship and landed over Iceland. "What happened?" King Mon demanded of his men.

"We have an unauthorized escape pod launch," an Insane officer reported.

"Who was it?" King Mon asked.

"We have an unaccounted prisoner," the Insane officer reported. "It's Tor."

"Sup?" Kara asked.

"Nothing to concern you, Kryptonian," King Mon said stressed.

"Well, it is my planet and all," Kara reminded him.

"Tor is our worst prisoner," King Mon told her.

"So, you guys don't immediately execute your prisoners, either?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of him, father," Prince Mon volunteered.

"No, I am king. I must do this," King Mon said.

"Yes, a king should show his strength to his people," Queen Rhea agreed.

"I guess I'll just watch," Kara said awkwardly.

Tor was a muscular bald man wearing Insane armor he had stolen from a prison guard. He gleefully fired energy blasts at the Iceland mountains creating landslides. So far he hadn't fired on the civilian areas. The Insane battleship approached Iceland and stopped. King Mon, Queen Rhea, Prince Mon, Kara, and two dozen Insane warriors came down to the island.

King Mon flexed his muscles and powered up to his maximum. The ground shook under his feet as he did. "TOR!" King Mon shouted into the mountains.

Tor made his way over to King Mon and snarled. "I challenge you to mortal combat. If you should defeat me, you will be free. On my honor," King Mon said.

"And your wayward prince?" Tor glared at Prince Mon.

"On my honor," Prince Mon agreed.

Tor laughed maniacally and charged his king. The two clashed at the fists. The Insane watched as the two warriors fought on the Iceland beach. The two even took their fight to the water creating large depth charge explosions as they hit. Queen Rhea watched Kara's bored expression to get a glimpse into her thoughts. Without anyone noticing, Queen Rhea discreetly left.

Kara and Prince Mon watched as Tor got the better of the fight tearing into King Mon's armor and ruining his royal cape. King Mon was bleeding at the lip as he was being thrashed. "At this rate, he will die," Kara said to Prince Mon.

"I can't help him," Prince Mon said softly.

"Tor is as powerful as Valrax. You can defeat him easily," Kara said.

"If I do, it will destroy my father's pride. He will no longer be respected by our people," Prince Mon said.

"He's your father. I lost Jeremiah long ago, and I just got him back. The same is true of you. Don't watch him die," Kara told him.

"Promise me you will not interfere," Prince Mon said to her.

"Fine, fuck it," Kara said as the fight continued.

Tor blasted King Mon into an Icelandic cave. The two fought inside the cave away from everyone's view. Kara also had difficulty seeing the fight due to the traces of lead obscuring her X-ray vision. King Mon was on the verge of death as he was punched hard to the gut.

"After I kill you, I will kill your son. Then I will be the rightful king," Tor said spitting on the cave floor.

A beam of light went through Tor's chest dropping him. "You dishonor yourself!" Tor shouted as he coughed blood. Queen Rhea walked up to Tor and blasted his head off. The beam went through the cave, through the mountain formations, and into space.

She offered her hand to the fallen King Mon and brought him to his feet. "Thank you, my love," King Mon said gratefully.

"Show yourself to them," Queen Rhea said to him and then disappeared into the darkness.

King Mon limped out of the cave carrying the headless corpse of Tor. The Insane cheered and fired energy beams into the sky in celebration. Kara shrugged unimpressed, but Prince Mon was confused by the outcome.

* * *

Back on the Insane ship, Kara and Prince Mon went to his new quarters. "Very nice," Kara said impressed.

"It beats your lousy apartment," Prince Mon said.

"I think we should have a talk," Kara said seriously.

"About?" Prince Mon asked concerned by her tone.

"I can't have your race picking up chicks and making this planet your home. Each and every one of you is too dangerous," Kara said.

"You want us to leave?" Prince Mon asked.

"Yeah, and I think its best if you go with them," Kara said honestly.

"What about the rest of the galaxy? Aren't you concerned that I'll pillage and destroy countless worlds?" Prince Mon asked.

"Not really, fuck'em," Kara said bluntly.

"With them, I never grew stronger. With you, I've grown so much. Only through you can I achieve the power of legends and destroy the dark one," Prince Mon said.

"Who is this dark one? What his name?" Kara asked.

"We don't speak it," Prince Mon said looking down.

"I bet I could kick his ass," Kara smirked.

"From what I have seen of you, no," Prince Mon said.

"You fucking kidding me? That's impossible," Kara scoffed. "He got some kind of Infinity Gauntlet or some shit."

"No, his power is just incomprehensible strength. If you sent him into a black hole, he would come out," Prince Mon said seriously.

"I call bullshit," Kara shook her head.

"I want to remain here on Earth and train with you, but I know my race can't stay here. You're right, they'll destroy everything and you will be forced to kill them all. My race is so weak that even your Superman could defeat them," Prince Mon said.

"Come on, man, your race isn't that bad," Kara winced.

"It's not how hard you punch. It's how hard you can get hit and keep going. That's what they'll never learn attacking weak-ass planets," Prince Mon said.

"This isn't because you love me or some shit like that?" Kara asked him.

"Fuck no. I would drop you like a hot potato if it meant achieving my revenge," Prince Mon told her.

"Well, at least we have our priorities straight," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to tell mother. You should go," Prince Mon told her.

"Your father is a pissant but your mother is...I don't know," Kara said concernedly. "Be careful, Mon," Kara told him and then left his room.

* * *

While King Mon was being healed in the medical bay, Queen Rhea sat on the throne on the bridge. Prince Mon entered the bridge and confronted his mother. "I won't be joining you to New Mon. I'm staying here," Prince Mon said.

"Guards, leave us," Queen Rhea ordered. "Has the Kryptonian turned your heart, my son?" Queen Rhea asked as the guards left.

"She means nothing...next to my revenge," Prince Mon said.

"The dark one cannot be defeated. He is a black hole. You don't overcome it. You simply avoid it," Queen Rhea said simply.

"I will achieve the legend and defeat him," Prince Mon said determinedly.

"Then achieve it with us," Queen Rhea said to him.

"I have already surpassed father. It was painfully obvious to me during that fight. How can I train when I must hide my true power from my father? Here, on Earth, I have multiplied my power level a hundred times. I am even stronger than you," Prince Mon stared her down.

"Watch your tongue, boy," Queen Rhea glared at him.

"I know you killed Tor and saved father from death and disgrace. Why not take the throne for yourself?" Prince Mon asked.

"A woman can never be the ruler of the Insane," Queen Rhea said obviously.

"I have made my decision. I will stay on Earth to train, and you will leave this world," Prince Mon said.

"Or maybe we will make Earth the New Mon," Queen Rhea threatened.

"The Kryptonian has powers beyond comprehension. She is our best chance at defeating the dark one. She could kill us all," Prince Mon said bluntly.

"You overestimate her power," Queen Rhea hissed.

"No, I have seen her fight gods and win," Prince Mon said.

"Your love for her has clouded your senses," Queen Rhea said. "I didn't search all over the galaxy for you just to leave you behind. You're the future of this race. If you are as strong as you say you are then you should produce a hundred sons with our best females. We will stay on this planet until you come to your senses. In the meantime, we will be watching the Kryptonian. If she is weaker than you say she is, we will kill her and take this world for our own."

"And if she is as strong as I say?" Prince Mon questioned.

"Then we will leave you on this shithole of a planet," Queen Rhea replied.


	43. Queen Rhea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea is caught hiring bounty hunters to kill Kara and bring Mon back to the fold.

Kara woke up to the smell of a tasty breakfast. Getting up, she saw two plates containing pancakes, biscuits, sausage, and hash-browns. "You finally learned to cook breakfast," Kara said impressed with Mon.

"If you mean me going down to McDonald's and getting a breakfast platter then sure," Mon replied.

"Have you ever cooked in your life?" Kara asked disappointedly.

"That kind of work is meant for female servants," Mon told her.

"Men can be chefs too," Kara pointed out.

"And when they are, they are the best like Iron Chef," Mon smirked.

"I'd argue with you further to dispute your bullshit, but I'm starving," Kara said digging in. "Hey, any word from your parents?"

"Nope, probably plotting to kill you, I imagine," Mon said nonchalantly.

"Would you rather have in-laws that are dead or alive but wanting to kill you?" Kara asked.

"I would rather have them alive. It makes it more interesting when it's personal," Mon answered.

"Alien rampage in Metropolis, yet again," the news anchor reported.

"Well...shit," Kara said annoyed.

* * *

Kara flew straight for the attacking alien with the laser eye-patch. The alien had reptilian skin and horns on his head. Kara came in just in time to block a laser beam from incinerating a couple. "Move guys. This is how super-heroes end up breaking necks and getting hated on for a generation," Kara told them.

The alien fired again but Kara blocked the beam with her hand. Walking up to him, she blasted his laser eyepiece off. "You are one ugly mother-fucker," Kara said as she punched him to the torso and legs breaking several bones. Kara then punched through his head killing him to the amazement and disgust of the crowd.

"I need a cleanup team to send another alien bastard to the morgue," Kara radioed the DEO.

* * *

Hank took a video call from President Donald Trump himself in the conference room at the DEO. "Mr. President," Hank addressed respectfully.

"I understand Supergirl killed another hostile alien in Metropolis this morning," Trump remarked.

"Yes, its been taken care of," Hank said.

"You know, the galaxy isn't sending its best. They're sending murderers, rapists, and thieves, and some, I assume are good people," Trump said.

"Well, we do our best to kill or imprison the bad ones," Hank smiled.

"Very good, but I have other concerns as well, director. What is going on with that Saiyan ship?" Trump asked.

"It's hovering over Iceland as we speak. They appear to be doing training exercises on the beach, hand-to-hand combat mostly," Hank said.

"Iceland is a NATO ally...but they haven't been paying their fair share. They owe NATO at least two percent of their GDP, and they're not doing it," Trump said.

"So, fuck'em?" Hank wondered.

"Exactly right, director. What are the Saiyan weapon capabilities?" Trump asked.

"Their shields are strong enough to deflect a nuclear missile. Their weapon systems are powerful enough to level a city within a few hours. The ship itself is not as dangerous as the Saiyans themselves. Each one of them has super-human strength and the ability to produce energy waves from their own ki," Hank said.

"I was elected to end wars, not start them. I think we could make a very favorable trade deal with the Saiyans," Trump said.

"I am always hopeful for peace," Hank allowed.

"I know that Supergirl had a brief fight with the ship over Metropolis. I need you to reign her in before this becomes an intergalactic war," Trump ordered.

"Understood, Mr. President," Hank said reluctantly.

"I'll be in touch. You and the rest of the DEO are doing an excellent job. Keep up the good work," Trump said and then signed off.

Trump then turned to VP Mike Pence who was out of view of the camera. "So, how was that?" Trump asked him.

"Very good," Pence nodded.

* * *

Kara and Mon came to the DEO in civilians. Hank approached Kara about the alien she had just killed. "Remember that alien you fought this morning?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Kara recalled.

"He's from a race of bounty hunters," Hank said.

"We found a message inside the alien when we did the autopsy," Winn said and activated a hologram of Supergirl.

"Hey, that's me," Kara pointed out immaturely.

"Supergirl: focus," Hank snapped at her.

"Three hundred quartz crowns upon proof of death," the message continued.

"Is that a lot?" Kara asked Mon.

"A quartz crown is like ten bucks," Mon said.

"The bounty on my head is only three thousand dollars? What the fuck?" Kara said outraged.

"Oh, wait, my calculation was wrong," Mon said using a calculator. "It's actually worth a typical-sized planet."

"That's more like it," Kara said pleased.

"For that kind of money, every scumbag in the galaxy will be trying to kill you," Hank said.

"Excellent," Kara said brightly.

"Yeah, except for all the civilians that will be killed in the crossfire," Alex said.

"Alex is right. You need to lay low until we know who is behind this," Hank said.

"You want me to hide? You must be fucking high if you think I'll do that," Kara refused.

"Sometimes hiding is a strategic necessity," Alex said.

"Yeah, bullshit. I don't need strategy when I got these guns," Kara said raising her fists.

"Actually, I too think you should hide," Mon chimed in.

"Your opinion doesn't count, because you're likely working for the enemy," Kara said dismissively. "I know exactly who is behind this. It's your mother," Kara said obviously.

"Look, if you go out there and cause a big fight in Metropolis, the president will have my ass," Hank said.

"So, now it all becomes clear," Kara realized.

"Wait...this isn't about her safety?" Alex wondered.

"Fuck no, she's practically invincible," Hank said.

"Thank you," Kara said pleased.

"I need you to be a team player," Hank said to Kara.

"Only if you make Alex work late, so she misses her date," Kara said.

"Done!" Hank agreed

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"I need you to search the databases for other aliens that might be on this bounty hunter network," Hank instructed her.

"I can write a program that can have the databases read themselves," Winn said helpfully.

"Sounds like you signed up for more work," Hank said to him.

* * *

King Mon and Queen Rhea casually toured the alien gay bar. "This is positively queer," Queen Rhea remarked.

"Mother, father," Mon greeted them and placed two drinks on a table.

"Can I get a pint, dude?" a random alien asked.

"I'm not working today. Talk to Rhonda," Mon told him.

"You work here...as a servant?" King Mon realized.

"Yes and no. I'm here to gather intelligence on what aliens are doing here on Earth. I'm very good at getting people to talk about things they don't want to talk about," Mon said.

"And why are you doing this job?" King Mon wondered.

"It's a requirement for Kara to train me," Mon said awkwardly.

"So, this Kryptonian orders you around. You sound positively whipped, Mon," Queen Rhea frowned.

"Damn, well, I wanted to talk about something else. I think the two of you put a bounty on Kara's life," Mon accused.

"Quite the active imagination you got there," King Mon said condescendingly.

"Who else has 300 quartz crowns and wants her dead?" Mon said, not backing off.

"Kara has no shortage of enemies," Queen Rhea reminded him.

"I assure you, we have nothing to do with this," King Mon said.

"So, why are you still here?" Mon asked.

"We're hoping you will come to your senses," King Mon said obviously.

"We've spent years looking for you. Did you really think we would give up after only a few weeks?" Queen Rhea asked him. "I would rather die than leave Earth without you."

"All we want is for you to come home. We wish no harm to your friend," King Mon said.

"We're your parents. When you call, we come, even to a place like this," Queen Rhea sneered at the those around her.

* * *

That night, Alex and Maggie had dinner and were waiting for Maggie's ex, Emily. "Maybe, she's having trouble parking," Alex excused.

"Yeah, bullshit. She's always late which is why I dumped her ass after five years," Maggie said.

"Damn, that's cold," Alex said. "I feel bad for pushing this on you," Alex said sincerely.

"If it weren't for the fact that you have no dating experience, I would actually be pissed-off right now," Maggie admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry," Alex said awkwardly.

"When we go out, can you wear this ring," Maggie said handing it over to her.

"Is this an engagement ring?" Alex wondered.

"No, it's just something to make sure I know it's you and not your boss," Maggie said slightly paranoid.

"Oh my God, how often does he impersonate me?" Alex asked.

"One time is one time too many," Maggie said annoyed.

"Let's get out of here," Alex said. "Check," she called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara, James, and Winn played a game of Monopoly. "I hate this," Kara muttered.

"What, the game?" James wondered.

"Well, yeah, I'm almost broke, but I also went to go out and stretch my legs a bit," Kara said and then noticed a car chase on the Television.

"Oh, shit," Winn realized.

Kara's eyes flashed as she suddenly desired to get out. Mon then entered the apartment distracting her for the moment. "Mon, I'm happy you're here," James said relieved.

"Like he can stop me," Kara scoffed. "Where were you?" she questioned.

"Talking to my parents. They said they didn't do it," Mon reported.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted.

Mon grabbed a beer and then suddenly dropped it breaking it all over the floor. "You're cleaning that up," Kara said peeved.

Mon tensed up and then aimed his hand at Kara. "What the hell?" James wondered as Mon blasted Kara through the window.

Kara was flung outside and then landed on the roof of a parking lot complex. Mon instantly appeared near her and punched her to the forehead. "Really?" Kara asked unimpressed and punched him through a parked car.

Mon got up and tried to punch and kick at her. Kara easily dodged every attack. "I can't control myself," Mon said.

"I would hope so, because your technique sucks," Kara said as she continued to dodge him.

Guardian then intervened firing a rope at Mon. He dodged it, grabbed the rope, and flung Guardian into a car. Mon aimed his hand at Guardian for a killer strike when Kara got in front of him. Guardian was shielded from the blast by Kara. Her clothes were incinerated in the blast revealing her Supergirl uniform.

"Good thing I always wear this thing underneath my clothes," Kara said sheepishly.

Mon then kicked Kara into the sky and released a solar flare that lit up the sky as if it were day blinding Kara for a brief moment. Mon then powered up energy orbs in his hands and started firing into the sky. Kara watched unimpressed as the energy orbs went passed her. "You should work on your aim," she critiqued.

"He's not aiming," Mon said as he continued to fire into the sky.

"What?" Kara wondered and then realized there were floating orbs above her, below her, and from all sides of her. "Oh, shit," she realized.

Mon put his hands together sending all the orbs towards a single point. Kara was hit full force creating a powerful explosion in the air that blasted out nearby windows. When the smoke had cleared, Kara was unharmed. Mon then launched off the parking lot roof and fought with her in midair. The two of them went progressively higher in the air punching and kicking at each other.

Mon charged up a red aura dramatically increasing his speed and power. Kara kept up with him leading him towards outer space. Mon fired continually into the air missing Kara each time. Kara finally backhanded him to the chest. Mon plummeted downwards and hit the Atlantic Ocean like a bullet. He didn't stop until he hit the bottom with a thud.

* * *

Kara came to the DEO where the creepy bounty hunter was locked up. Winn had apprehended him using a stapler. "A stapler? Really? You're the worst bounty hunter in the universe," Kara chided.

"Where's Mon?" Alex wondered.

"He's swimming with the fishes," Kara said sadly.

"You killed him?" Alex asked shocked.

"No, he's literally swimming with the fishes," Kara clarified. "So, what's your deal?" she asked the creepy bounty hunter.

"I am the most powerful telepath in the Alcorian system," he said. "You'll never get me to talk. You, humans, are too moral to do what's necessary."

"Where do you think you are? Canada? This is America, and I have no problem torturing your ass," Kara said dangerously.

Mon then suddenly appeared in soaking wet clothes. He powered up drying himself instantly. "Your oceans are quite deep," he remarked.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

"Stand down. I'll handle this," Hank said.

"Come at me, bro," the telepath challenged.

The two stared at each for a few minutes. "I bet I could get this done quicker my way," Kara said bored.

"It was the Insane," Hank finally said.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It was Queen Rhea that put out the bounty," the telepath revealed.

* * *

Kara and Mon took a stroll around the DEO. "For a moment there, I thought they were telling the truth," he said.

"Your naivety is amusing," Kara chuckled.

"They honestly believe that if they get rid of you, I'll go with them," Mon said.

"Well, are they right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, without you I have no reason to stay in this shithole," Mon said.

"Your boyfriend is an asshole," Alex remarked.

"At least he's honest. When was Maggie going to tell you about her girlfriend of five years?" Kara asked.

"Wait, how did you know about that? Are you spying on me?" Alex asked outraged.

"We need to do this the American way and retaliate," Kara said ignoring Alex's question.

"Listen, their shields and weapons are very powerful," Winn reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever," Kara scoffed. "We can use Mon's instant transmission to get inside the ship."

"We can't take any action against the Insane. The president doesn't want to start an intergalactic war so early in his term," Hank rejected.

"They attacked us," Alex pointed out.

"I'll brief the president and get further instructions. In the meantime, our mission is to keep Supergirl safe," Hank said.

"Safe from what?" Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

At her apartment, Kara stared at her broken window and then used her eyes to repair it back to before. "That's handy," Mon remarked.

"Well, Superman pulled this power out of his ass to repair the Great Wall of China. I figured I should give it a try," Kara said.

"I know of this planet with oceans and a yellow sun. My mother will never find us there. We could be the new Adam and Eve of this paradise," Mon said.

"Is there a race already there?" Kara questioned.

"No," Mon lied.

"Tell me the truth," Kara said knowingly.

"There is," Mon relented.

"And you were wanting to subjugate them, weren't you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"Yes," Mon admitted.

"You see, that wasn't so hard," Kara smiled. "I can't leave without Alex and besides I am not afraid of your mother."

"That telepath said you were only the second most powerful person on this planet," Mon said concernedly.

"He might be referring to the Hulk. That guy's a beast," Kara grinned.

"Why don't you be with him?" Mon asked jealously.

"Because the bigger his muscles get, the smaller his penis becomes," Kara said sadly.

"My parents won't stop trying to kill you," Mon said seriously.

"Good, it's better than in-laws that act nice and then back-stab you. At least, I know where your parents stand," Kara said.

"I need to talk to them again before you end up killing them," Mon sighed.

"I'll come if you need moral support," Kara said brightly.

"But J'onn said not to engage them," Mon pointed out.

"Fuck that guy," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's pointless. People don't change," Mon said subdued.

"Well, you sure haven't. I have done everything I can to civilize you, but you're still a savage," Kara agreed.

"So, what's the point?" Mon asked.

"To see their pissed-off faces," Kara said obviously.

"Alright then, I'll arrange a meeting," Mon said.

"On my turf," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara and Mon waited inside the Fortress of Solitude. "Did we really have to come here?" Mon asked shivering.

"You have a jacket," Kara said unsympathetically.

"What if you two fight and destroy this place?" Mon asked.

"Well, it ain't my house," Kara said dismissively.

Queen Rhea suddenly teleported inside the fortress. "I think I prefer the bar," she said unimpressed.

"This place is sacred to me and my cousin, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara said.

"Dropping all pretenses, I see," Queen Rhea glared at Kara.

"Look, we know it was you that ordered the hit on Kara. One of your bounty hunters gave you up," Mon said.

"How do you know he wasn't lying? He might say anything to avoid the pain of torture," Queen Rhea said.

"Yeah, well you see, I made it clear to him I was going to torture him regardless of whether he told me the truth. We have a mind-reader with us," Kara smirked.

"The Green Martian," Queen Rhea realized. "Alright, I did it, but it was to save my son from being killed."

"I would never kill Mon. He's too much fun," Kara assured her.

"Not from you. From the dark one. Once he thinks he has a chance, he will go off to fight him and get himself killed. You will never be able to defeat him, not within a thousand lifetimes," Queen Rhea said to Mon.

"I will avenge our people," Mon said stubbornly.

"You are our heir. Your duty is to continue the dynasty that has lasted eight thousand years," Queen Rhea told him.

"If you only knew how powerful I have become," Mon glared at her and then powered up. A red aura flared around him and the ice around them began to crack.

"Can we do this outside," Kara said concernedly.

"Do not interfere, Kryptonian," Queen Rhea warned Kara.

"Have at him," Kara said stepping away from them.

"Do you see my power now?" Mon said as his red aura turned the entire fortress red.

Queen Rhea suddenly punched him hard to the chest breaking a few ribs. Mon's aura disappeared as he fell to the floor devastated. Mon got back up shakily and tried to punch at his mother. Queen Rhea easily dodged the attack and punched him several times to the head and chest before he could react. The broken Mon face-planted in the snow.

"So, this is the result of your training? Pathetic. You wouldn't last one second against the dark one," Queen Rhea sneered as Mon struggled to get up.

"Alright, as much as I like to see Mon suffer...and I do, I think you're good," Kara interrupted her.

"Begone, thot," Queen Rhea sneered and fired an energy blast at her.

"Look, I don't want to embarrass you in front of your son, _but_...," Kara began and then felt herself get thrown through the fortress, through one hundred meters of ice, and then tossed into the arctic water.

"Beam us up," Queen Rhea ordered the Insane battleship. The two then teleported away to the ship.

* * *

On the Insane battleship, King Mon gave Queen Rhea and the broken Prince Mon a pleased expression. "I can't tell you how thrilled I am to see you," he said.

"Hate you, hate you both," Prince Mon muttered unable to move.

Queen Rhea took a metal headband and placed it on Mon's head. "I am quite aware of your instant transmission technique. You will wear this crown until we are far enough away from this shithole planet that I can be assured you won't go back to it. And remember this, there's nowhere in this galaxy you can hide from me."

Queen Rhea then turned to her servants. "Clean him up," she ordered taking him away.

"You issued the bounty," King Mon assumed.

"What of it?" Queen Rhea didn't deny it.

"Your loyalty to me and to our people is unquestionable," King Mon said giving her wrist an affectionate kiss.

* * *

Kara stared at the sky as she floated in the arctic water. "This is a new feeling for me: Pride in someone else. Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by my unyielding RAGE!" Kara screamed as she shot out of the water into the sky.

Kara accelerated several Mach speeds per second as she approached space. The Insane battleship prepared to go to light speed as it exited Earth's atmosphere. "We have a bogie headed towards us," an Insane officer reported to the king and queen.

"It's her," King Mon realized. "She can live in space?"

Kara ignited in Prime-mode as she got closer to light speed herself. "The impact alone would destroy the entire ship," King Mon said concerned.

"Dispatch the drones," Queen Rhea ordered urgently.

Drones departed the Insane battleship and rocketed towards Kara. She dismissed them and focused on the Insane battleship firing heat vision at its engines, damaging them preventing their escape to light-speed. Drones went straight for her and locked onto her arms and legs. Kara's powers suddenly shut down as the drones attached to her.

"Kryptonite!" Kara realized as the drones glowed green.

Queen Rhea smirked as Kara slowed down relative to the Insane battleship. Kara struggled to use her Prime-mode to keep herself alive in the cold vacuum of space. The energy shield that preserved her air supply was deteriorating making her very mortal.

"Fuck me," Kara gasped as she was running out of air. The cold of space was started to freeze her skin and her eyes became bloodshot.

"Go for a pass. Let's finish her off," Queen Rhea said to King Mon's reluctant approval.

The Insane battleship turned around and aimed their guns on her. Kara felt her body shut down as her body became cold. "Alex, I'm so sorry," Kara said as she passed out.

The Insane battleship fired everything they had at Kara's drifting body. The beams were blocked by a red cape. Superman gritted his teeth as he felt the full force of their attacks. Using his heat vision, he blasted off the drones on Kara's limbs and then took her back towards the Earth.

* * *

Superman gently brought Kara into Earth's atmosphere and had her bathe in sunlight. Kara's cold body began to warm up and her strength started to return. "Why, Kal?" Kara asked confused.

"Because we're family," Superman said obviously.

Superman flew into the DEO and gently gave her to the medics. "Kara!" Alex practically shrieked as she saw her.

"She will be fine. She just needs rest," Superman smiled.

"Thank you, Superman," Hank said gratefully.

Superman gave Hank a wink and then flew out the exit.

* * *

Kara rested on a medical bed bathing her in solar radiation. Her wounds quickly healed. As she awoke, Alex was there at her side. "That was dumb of you to fight an alien battleship in space," Alex chided.

"I know," Kara admitted.

"No witty comeback," Alex said disappointed.

Kara hesitated to reply. "Maggie cheated on Emily, FYI."

"How could you know that?" Alex asked flabbergasted.

"That memory kiss goes both ways. As I delete memories, I see others," Kara said.

"You've known this the entire time, since Maggie and I first started working together?" Alex asked hurt.

"You're welcome," Kara said getting out of the bed.

"Well, your boyfriend is a psycho killer and so are the rest of his race," Alex pointed out.

"I know. You have to decide for yourself what you're willing to accept in another," Kara said walking out to the command center.

"Glad to see you're awake," Hank said pleased.

"I want to use that teleportation device we got to get Mon back," Kara said seriously.

"Absolutely not. I have strict orders from the president to not make a move against them. This planet is worth more than your boyfriend," Hank said condescendingly.

"I agree. This is too dangerous. You were nearly killed. They knew how and where to strike at you," Alex said.

"Mon is gone, and they're not coming back. Accept it," Hank said to her.

* * *

Queen Rhea came to inspect her son. The headband on his head made it impossible for him to focus on his ki. "I can't trust you not to kill yourself by destroying this ship and everyone on board. But...I can't let you go either, my son."

Mon could only glare at her and tense up as waves of pain went through his mind caused by the device. "Son, don't you see that your training with that Kryptonian was a waste of time? I will complete your training, and you can become the legend. Together, we will defeat the dark one," Queen Rhea said to him.

"Why must it be one or the other?" Mon struggled to say.

"The Kryptonian cannot teach you anything. She doesn't even understand the concept of ki. Her strength derives from sunlight. She didn't train for years as I have to harness one's raw energy and focus it," Queen Rhea said.

"But a child between us could take on the strengths of both our races," Mon suggested.

"Forget the Kryptonian," Queen Rhea said dismissively. "I have other plans in any case. Once the Kryptonian is dead, we will conquer Earth. But we won't be going back until I know you're on my side."

Queen Rhea then flared up a purple aura that burned Mon's skin. He screamed in pain as she stood near him. "Just being in my presence is enough to kill you," she said unimpressed.

Mon's skin turned red and started to blister. "We only become stronger after we heal," Queen Rhea said as she gave him a green bean. As he ate it, his skin returned to normal.

Queen Rhea then began another session with a bowl filled with beans at her side. Mon's screams echoed through the ship.

* * *

Kara flew into the Oval Office unannounced late at night. It was empty except for Vice President Mike Pence sitting on a couch reading his Bible. "I need to speak to the president," Kara said urgently.

"He's predisposed at the moment," Pence stood up to greet her.

"I think what I have to say is more important than watching CNN and tweeting," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Do you think he's the one that is really in charge?" Pence asked.

Kara froze and stared at Pence. "I need to get on the ship, rescue Mon-El, and destroy it in that order," Kara said to him.

"And if you should fail, you could doom the world," Pence said calmly.

"Here I thought you were a man of faith," Kara mocked.

"Where my faith lacks is in you," Pence smiled condescendingly. "The only reason that alien battleship is still allowed to exist is because I believe there can be peace between our worlds. There are far greater threats out there than the Insane. We need each other if we are to defeat the dark one."

"Oh, yeah, how do you intend to get through their shields?" Kara scoffed.

"I know all about your little stargate. You could send a nuke through it and destroy the ship from the inside," Pence said knowingly.

"So, you and Hank have this all figured out," Kara said impressed.

"We do," Pence smiled. "When you do things right, people wonder whether you did anything at all."

"I want Mon back. Then you can do whatever you want to it," Kara said impatiently.

"Let's make a deal. I don't know how your relationship was with President Obama...," Pence began.

"We were chill as fuck. He's a cool dude," Kara remarked.

"Ah, yes, but I'm not cool," Pence said.

"You have made that abundantly clear," Kara mocked. 

"You will act as if you're opposing us, and you will lead the opposition against us publicly. Privately, we will be allies and you will comply with our orders," Pence said boldly.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Kara wondered.

"Because your reputation is shit. Your approval rating is lower than Congress," Pence said.

"Damn," Kara felt burned.

"You will undercut our opposition by co-opting it just like you did to Cadmus. People will rally behind the president to spite you. You will create division within the opposition with your colorful language and antics," Pence said.

"I'm not a villain," Kara said offended.

"You're the hero this world deserves but not what it needs," Pence told her.

"Fine, whatever. Do I have your permission to kick ass, your holiness?" Kara asked mockingly.

"One last thing: Tell your sister, she was right about me. She was right," Pence said softly.

"You are one creepy mother-fucker," Kara said as she flew out the window of the Oval Office.

Mike Pence looked at his reflection on the glass window and saw that his eyes suddenly glowed white with streaks of white energy cracking through his skin. Pence put on black sunglasses and turned away from the window.

* * *

At the DEO, Winn explained the stargate to Kara, Hank, and Alex. "I recently got this bad boy operational. It should get you onto that ship if my calculations are correct."

"And if they're not?" Kara asked skeptically.

"You will end up in the cold vacuum of space," Hank said.

"I should go then," Kara said.

"Negative, we can't risk our most valuable asset. Winn and I can handle this," Hank said. "Only go through if it is an absolute necessity."

"Don't we need another gateway on the other side?" Alex asked.

"No, this gate acts as a beacon. As long as we have the coordinates plugged in, we should be able to get back," Hank said.

"Or I kill everyone on that ship and pilot it myself," Kara smirked.

"This is strictly a rescue mission. We get Mon and then we get out," Hank ordered.

"I have just detected ion emissions. They're about to leave," Winn alerted them.

"What about the Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

"I have a plan for that," Hank said confidently.

* * *

Supergirl exited a purple portal and appeared on the bridge of the Insane battleship in front of Queen Rhea. "You just don't know when to let go."

"I could say the same about you," Kara smirked.

Queen Rhea motioned for her guards to take Kara down. After a brief fight, Kara was able to defeat them all. A red beam suddenly sliced through her chest. Kara gasped and fell to her knees. "You are not her. Even she is not this weak," Queen Rhea said unimpressed.

Kara transformed into J'onn and struggled to get back to his feet.

Meanwhile, Winn exited a portal near Mon's prison. "Thank God, I'm not in space," he said gratefully. He then saw a broken-looking Mon. "Oh, shit," he realized. Using his Ipad, he hacked into the cell opening the door. Winn then took hold of Mon who was about to collapse on him. Winn took the headband off, but Mon was too injured to do much of anything.

Winn then hacked into the security system giving the real Kara and Alex a video feed of the throne room. There, they saw Queen Rhea punching J'onn and placing her foot on his head.

Kara ran over to the portal and entered the Insane battleship bridge. She punched through an Insane guard's torso and in quick succession killed the other guards with punches to the head and torso. They all fell a few seconds after they were hit.

"Is it really you this time?" Queen Rhea asked amused.

King Mon then entered the bridge alarmed by the fighting. Taking a staff, King Mon fought J'onn. More Insane guards entered the room and watched as their king fought. Queen Rhea backed out of the fight unwilling to show she was superior to her husband.

J'onn quickly got the better of the fight and began to beat King Mon until he was soundly defeated. His Insane guards watched in stunned silence as King Mon struggled to get back to his feet. Winn brought Mon onto the bridge as King Mon fell.

"I have defeated your king. This fight is over," J'onn said.

Queen Rhea walked up to her husband. "He is too strong," he said disgraced.

"My husband and son are both so weak. What is a woman supposed to do?" she asked him.

"Rhea, please," King Mon said pathetically.

Queen Rhea punched through his chest and took out his heart. King Mon fell to the floor dead. His guards immediately attacked her. Beams of light went through them all dropping them. "Father!" Mon shouted powering up an energy disk. He threw it at Rhea aiming for her neck. The disc shattered on impact with Rhea unharmed.

Rhea fired at Mon throwing him against the wall. J'onn went for a strike but his arm was shredded as it impacted hers. "Holy shit," Winn realized her power.

Kara blasted Rhea with heat vision. Rhea blocked the beam with her hand effortlessly. Purple flames emitted from her incinerating all the bodies. Mon watched helplessly as his father's body burned away to nothing. "For so long I had to endure that fool. Fuck the traditions. I'm taking over now," Rhea said.

"Your reign will be the shortest in Insane history," Kara said giving Rhea a solid punch to the gut.

Kara stared at Rhea stunned that there wasn't a large hole in her gut. Still, the queen was hurt. She backed away a little stunned by the blow. Desperate to win, she aimed her hand at J'onn and the other at Winn. Kara stopped herself from delivering a killing blow.

"You won't do what is necessary to achieve victory," Rhea spat.

"Don't confuse trolling with weakness. Up to this point, no one has ever come close to being a physical challenge to me. And yet, I don't think you're anywhere close to your limit," Kara said as she scanned Rhea.

"Don't condescend to me, brat," Rhea glared at her.

Kara got in front of J'onn to shield him from any attack. Mon took hold of Winn and instantly disappeared from the bridge.

"No," Rhea closed her eyes in frustration.

"I will destroy this dark one just like any other opponent I've faced or not and we all die. Either way, it's not worth a life of pain and misery. Without joy, there is no point to life. With all your strength, I don't think you've ever had fun or felt true joy," Kara said to her.

"And I don't think you've ever felt true suffering. Not yet, you haven't," Rhea shot back.

A portal opened behind Kara. "Leave and do not come back," Kara ordered her and then helped J'onn through the portal.

* * *

Later that night, Maggie said goodbye to Emily as the two reconciled. "So, how did it go?" Alex asked.

"Good, thank you for making me do that. It gave me that closure I needed," Maggie said smiling.

"You guys talk about me in there?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah, she said I was lucky to have you," Maggie replied.

"She's right," Alex smirked.

The two kissed and then headed back home. Inside the apartment complex, Emily morphed into Hank and rolled his eyes. Alex frowned as she had second thoughts about manipulating Maggie.

Kara came back to her apartment expecting Mon to be there. Upon realizing his absence, she ate popcorn and watched a movie alone. Meanwhile, Mon walked in the desert wilderness feeling lost and defeated. Clenching his fists in anger, he thought about all the torture his mother had put him through and the way his father was murdered. It had been a cruel joke to bring back his parents only to lose them again. He was a prince to no one. Screaming in rage, the ground shook underneath his feet. His black hair went straight up, his eyes became white, and golden flames surrounded him. Kara looked out her window feeling Mon's power even from so far away. Mon then collapsed on the ground exhausted.


	44. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's friend and colleague, Jack Spheer, is up to no good when he introduces a cancer cure.

Supergirl flew into the DEO with a cheery disposition. "I'm ready to take ass and kick names," Kara said to Hank.

"Are you drunk?" Hank questioned.

"Maybe," Kara smiled adorably.

"There's literally nothing for you to do," Hank said to her.

"Really?" Kara asked surprised.

"With the Insane battleship gone, there's been relative peace in the city," Hank said.

"I say we release a prisoner, let him create some chaos, and then I'll kill him," Kara suggested.

"That's a terrible idea," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you know if anything comes up," Hank said to Kara. "I'll be upstairs dealing with the budget."

"I'm going to break some codes," Winn said.

"Thursday morning is knife practice," Alex said taking off.

"I would think they would know better than allow me to be bored," Kara said dangerously as they all left her alone.

* * *

Kara heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Lena. "So...how can I help you?" Kara wondered.

"I have this press conference today for Spheerical Industries' new unveiling. Whatever they announce is gonna be the next big thing that everyone wants," Lena said as she waltzed inside the apartment.

"Apple says the same thing every time they release their crap," Kara said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, their CEO is Jack Spheer," Lena continued.

"I get it now: The company name is a pun on his name," Kara smiled amused.

"Right, so we used to be close," Lena revealed.

"Well...at last one of you is straight," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'm just so confused about how I should feel about this," Lena said.

"It's easier if you don't feel anything at all," Kara advised.

"We were in a relationship for two years, but we worked together for five on a start-up. We worked out of a garage working on a cure for cancer," she smiled fondly of the memory.

"Failure can be amusing," Kara allowed.

"There were lots of explosions and good times," Lena added.

"I know the feeling," Kara said to her.

"He sent me a personal invite to his press conference," Lena said finally.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said sincerely.

"But it's going to bring up a lot of painful things, and I'm not sure I can relive it," Lena said sadly.

"He ditched you when Lex was arrested. He ditched you when you had lost your name, your honor, and your dignity. He's an asshole," Kara told her.

"Maybe if I had someone come with me," Lena frowned.

"Well, good luck finding that someone," Kara said.

"Please come with me," Lena pleaded.

Kara sighed. "Damn...it."

* * *

Kara reluctantly went with Lena to the press conference. They entered an auditorium filled with excited people. Snapper then went to his seat near them. "Shit!" Kara realized.

"Danvers? When do you intend to come back to work? I thought you were at your father's funeral," he said irritably.

"Well, a funny thing happened, he didn't actually die," Kara said sheepishly.

"How did you enter in here?" Snapper asked.

"I have powerful friends. You should get some," Kara advised.

"Are you even going to take notes?" Snapper asked.

"You should know by now, I never take notes," Kara told him.

Jack Spheer then entered the auditorium and made a speech about his new technological advancement. Kara was positively bored until Jack cut his hand open. "Holy shit," she said enthralled.

Jack's assistant Beth Breen then released a grey goo from a container. The grey goo attached itself to Jack's hand and disappeared inside it healing the injury as it did. Kara X-ray visioned the demonstration to see if it was a trick. "Wow, its real," she said to Lena.

"He finally did it. He cracked the code," Lena said.

"What you have just witnessed is the fourth medical miracle: Biomax," Jack said.

Reporters then got on their feet to ask him questions. Kara stood up as well and was picked first. "Yes, you," Jack pointed to her.

"Kara Danvers from karadanversisawesome-dot-com. Isn't it true that you developed this idea while an employee of Lex Corp. and therefore it belongs to them?" Kara asked.

"Err...well, Lex Corp. no longer exists anymore," Jack excused.

"Yeah, let's not play dumb. Simply because Lex Corp was re-branded doesn't legally get you off the hook," Kara challenged.

"Well...," Jack said speechless.

"And isn't it true you're facing several lawsuits from patients you experimented on?" Kara continued.

"I can't comment on those," Jack said lamely.

"And isn't it true you're an asshole?" Kara asked finally.

"I'm trying to cure people, to solve cancer, and terminal disease forever, and you're trying to ruin me on legal technicalities?" Jack asked of Kara.

"Is that a serious question?" Kara chuckled. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara laughed demonically.

* * *

Jack came out of the press conference royally pissed off. He then saw Lena outside the auditorium. "Lena, I'm so glad you came," he said upon seeing her. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Lena said awkwardly.

"You grilled me," Jack said of Kara.

"That I did," Kara smiled.

"Right...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack hissed at her.

"She is one of the best reporters in Metropolis," Lena said defensively.

"Stop, you give me far too little credit," Kara gave her a mock laugh and then turned to Jack. "Well, I should get going. I need to tell my readers how totally fucked you are."

"Really?" Jack asked Lena.

Kara went down the stairs to the ground level when a doctor approached her. "I know Jack Spheer," he said awkwardly.

"Don't we all?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"I have some information for you. Meet me at the parking lot at 4th and main tonight. You're the only reporter I can trust," he said.

"That's really sad," Kara shook her head as the doctor took off.

* * *

That night, Guardian kicked ass on some criminals. He then walked up to the DEO van only to find Winn making out with Lyra. "Winn? What the fuck?" James asked pissed off.

"You looked like you had it handled," Winn excused.

"You're supposed to have my back," James said obviously.

"You can have my back," Lyra smiled. "You smell like honey," she said of Winn.

"That's my cologne," Winn said awkwardly.

"I love it," Lyra said licking his face with her alien tongue.

"Alright, you have to make this up to me," James said to Winn.

"Anything," Winn allowed.

"We're doing a threesome," James told him.

"Come on, man. Isn't that kind of gay?" Winn protested.

"Not if balls don't touch. Now strip," James ordered.

* * *

Kara casually strolled through the parking lot and went into the good doctor's car. "It's 3 am," he said annoyed.

"To be fair, you didn't say when during the night," Kara reminded him.

"I have patients to deal with," the doctor told her.

"I wish I gave a shit. Why did you even choose me?" Kara asked.

"You stood up to Spheer when no one else would have. You want to help people," the doctor said.

"I don't really help people. Actually, it's the opposite," Kara corrected.

"My name is Joe Watkins. I was a lab technician at Spheerical. I was fired, last month," Joe said.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said with false sincerity.

"I saw some fucked-up things. I saw black goo come alive, take over a person's body, and then consume that person's body. They screamed as they died," Joe said going full PTSD.

"Nice. What is this black goo?" Kara asked.

"No one knows where it came from. It just came in one day," Joe said.

"So, it wasn't designed by Spheer. Damn it," Kara said, her scoop ruined.

"People are dying. He's experimenting on the homeless and the mentally ill by having them sign health waivers," Joe said seriously.

"Some people would approve of that kind of initiative," Kara smirked.

Grey goo then raced towards their car. It entered inside and attacked Joe. "Oh my God! It's on me," he said freaking out.

"Did you tell anyone else you were here?" Kara asked annoyed.

"No! Get it off me!" he shrieked.

"No way I'm touching that weird-ass goo," Kara said leaning away from it.

Joe screamed in pain as the grey goo consumed him. "Alright, I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Kara said exiting the car. The grey goo splattered on the windshield forming a humanoid face.

* * *

The next morning, Kara strolled into Catco and met with James. "I need you to file a freedom of information act on Spheerical Industries on their human trials. I think they're up to something," Kara figured.

"You can do that yourself," James suggested.

"Let's not play dumb, it will happen a lot quicker if Catco files it," Kara said.

"Damn, more work," James muttered.

Snapper then entered the office. "I have another lead on Spheerical and...," he began and then noticed Kara smirking.

"What are you doing here? I fired you," Snapper said.

"For what?" Kara asked outraged.

"Not showing up to work on time or at all, not having any sources, providing me no stories of any kind, not doing any of your assignments, and single-handily destroying the man that just cured cancer," Snapper listed off.

"James?" Kara asked him.

"She's reinstated," James said instantly.

"Fuck my life," Snapper muttered.

"I'm also going to need a raise," Kara smiled at Snapper.

* * *

Bored, Kara flew over to Spheerical Industries while Jack was having a dinner date with Lena. Punching through the glass doors, Kara ignored the alarms and walked around. Using her X-ray vision, she scanned the building for anything interesting. She went down to the basement level and found several human bodies on the floor. As she scanned around, a woman suddenly banged on the glass from her cell.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"Help me!" the woman pleaded.

Kara punched through the glass door and stepped inside. "So...what the fuck is going on here?" Kara asked.

The woman immediately attacked her and black goo leaked out of her onto Kara. "Bitch, please," Kara said punching her off of her.

The woman fell to the floor dead. Kara felt a little strange as the black goo latched onto her body. "Alright, this was a bad idea," Kara said feeling sick. She then launched herself up blasting a hole through the ceiling and flying back to her apartment.

* * *

Kara stumbled into her apartment and immediately opened the fridge. She quickly consumed a baked chicken, went for some tatter tots, and ate a whole tub of ice cream. All the while, Mon continued to read his Shakespeare book. "This Hamlet character's father was murdered by his uncle. He then vowed revenge," Mon said inspired.

"Hamlet died in the end though," Kara said spoiling it.

Mon tossed the book aside disappointed. "What's your deal?" he asked as she started drinking all the liquor.

"I don't know. I feel really famished," she said.

"You better not get fat. I don't know if I can handle that," Mon told her.

"You eat a lot more than I do. How do you stay fit?" Kara asked.

"I exercise," Mon said resentfully.

"Oh, I forgot that I need to rescue Lena from her date," Kara said kicking herself.

"Will there be food there?" a black goo monster face from her shoulder asked.

"Well, yeah, it's a restaurant," Kara said obviously.

"Kara, are you aware you have a parasitic monster on your shoulder?" Mon asked.

"I am now. Thank you," Kara said sarcastically.

"My name is...Venom," the black goo parasite said.

"Are you venomous?" Kara asked slightly concerned.

"Well, no," Venom replied awkwardly. "But it sounds cool."

"It kind of does," Kara agreed.

"I want a lobster," Venom demanded.

"Only if you behave," Kara told him.

"Let me take care of him," Mon said ready to blast Kara so hard the parasite wouldn't be able to survive.

"No, I've always wanted a pet," Kara objected.

"I am no pet," Venom said offended. "I am a symbiote. We benefit each other being together."

"Oh really? What do I get out of this?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I can give you super-human strength, invulnerability, and speed," Venom said impressed with himself.

"I already have all that," Kara said unimpressed.

"As I see it, we can do whatever we want," Venom said.

"I already do that too," Kara said bored.

"I can bite heads off," Venom said finally.

"Now, we're talking," Kara said intrigued.

* * *

Kara and Mon crashed Lena and Jack's dinner party. "Wow, what a coincidence that we're eating here," Kara said to them.

"Yeah, truly a wonderful coincidence," Jack said skeptically.

"This is my boyfriend, Mike," Kara introduced him.

"I explicitly stated that I be the most handsome guy in the restaurant tonight," Jack gave Mon a fake compliment.

"Well, this restaurant did a shitty job then," Mon said pointing out the other men in the room.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kara asked.

"I appreciate the rescue but...," Lena said as Kara and Mon sat down at the table.

"Who's this bitch?" Venom asked in Kara's head.

"Behave," Kara snapped at him much to Lena's confusion. "So, how is the roll-out of Bio-Max coming along?" Kara asked.

"Are you trying to get me in your cross-hairs again, Miss Danvers?" Jack asked condescendingly.

"The mother-fucker is hiding something," Venom said suspiciously in Kara's head.

"A reporter's job is never done," Kara replied.

"Despite your best efforts, it's going wonderful," Jack said.

"How did you do it?" Lena asked.

"Is that the only reason you came?" Jack asked hurt.

"Well, duh," Lena said obviously.

Kara decided to take off for the lobster tank as Jack and Lena discussed nerd-talk over cancer technology. Kara went into the lobster tank, took out a live lobster, and ate its head off. Mon simply stared at Kara as she consumed the whole lobster.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked her.

"I can't wait for them to cook them. I want them all now," Kara said obnoxiously.

"Okay, we're leaving," Mon said grabbing Kara and disappearing from the restaurant.

* * *

Mon and Kara instantly appeared in the DEO. "What's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"She's got a parasite," Mon said.

"Parasite!" Venom shouted materializing from Kara's shoulder.

"Oh, what the fuck is that?" Alex asked stunned.

"We are Venom," Venom said to her.

"Winn, get me the flame thrower," Alex ordered.

"Fuck you, bitch," Venom said to Alex.

"Come on, man. Be cool," Kara said giving the Venom head a pat.

"We have to remove it," Alex said to Kara.

"But look what it can do," Kara said forming a black Supergirl suit over her clothes using Venom's flesh.

"To the lab," Hank ordered Kara.

* * *

Winn did an analysis of Kara while she was getting a CAT scan. "The parasite is not attaching to Kara's cells. At this rate, it will die," Winn said grimly.

"It's because her cells are invincible. The parasite can't crack through them," Alex realized.

Venom then sprung out of Kara and began moving around on the floor. "Quarantine it," Hank ordered Alex.

Before she could, Venom the blob went through the ventilation duct. "Well...shit," Hank said.

Kara, Mon, Hank, Alex, and Winn split up to recover Venom. Alex went into the elevator to get her flame thrower. Venom went through the ceiling and dropped on her. Before she could stop it, Venom was inside her. Black goo flowed over her clothes and skin. She suddenly felt an Adrenalin rush, super-human strength, and positive energy.

"Oh, I like you," Venom said from the elevator wall reflection.

* * *

Alex got on her motorcycle to go home but was stalked by Spheerical Industries security drones. "Launch the drones. I want my creature back," Jack ordered from his control center.

The drones targeted Alex and began shooting at her causing multiple car crashes. "What the fuck?" Alex wondered as Venom took control of both of her arms.

Venom expertly drove the motorcycle evading the drone fire while also keeping them both from crashing. "You ride like a girl," Venom said to Alex.

"Hey, that's sexist," Alex said back at him.

"Duck!" Venom shouted.

Alex ducked just in time as a missile went right for her head. The missile went past them and blasted a car. "Thanks," Alex said relieved.

"You're welcome, bitch," Venom replied.

Venom then extended a black goo arm off Alex's back, tore off a nearby car door, and shielded her from the drone's fire. Black SUVs continued pursuit of Alex cornering her off. "Do something," Alex said thoroughly freaked out.

Venom skidded the motorcycle and used his own black goo flesh to make a very tight corner. Venom then had Alex back up speeding up a hill. "No, don't do this," Alex said as Venom accelerated the bike.

"This is going to be so cool," Venom said as the bike leaped into the air.

Alex was flung off the motorcycle but Venom pulled her back onto the bike just in time. "Don't ever do that again," Alex ordered.

"Hater," Venom muttered.

Venom then extended tentacles on a guard rail and flung them both off the road, into the air, and onto another street down below. The black SUVs leaped off as well, continuing pursuit. After multiple car crashes, two black SUVs finally slammed together sandwiching Alex's bike. Venom extended black tentacles to keep the two SUVs from crushing them. Venom then extended additional tentacles that blasted through the windows of the SUVs and forced the drivers to turn their wheels. The SUVs went right and left smashing into parked cars. Another SUV finally slammed into Alex's bike tossing her off.

"Oh, fuck," Alex said painfully as her leg was broken.

"You've been a serious pain in my ass," the security chief told her.

"My boss tells me that every day," Alex rolled her eyes.

Venom then covered Alex's body completely in black goo. Her broken leg was repaired instantly. Alex grabbed a hold of the security chief and lifted him off the ground as she gained a foot in height. "I'm going to rip off your dick and shove it up your ass," Venom said to him.

Another security agent fired shotgun shells at her. Venom turned around and bit his head off. Venom then leaped across the street destroying cars as he did and then escaped into the bay. Venom swam quickly to shore and leaped out of the water. The black goo then retreated inside Alex's body.

"Did I just bite someone's head off?" she wondered.

* * *

Alex came back to her apartment finding Maggie already there drinking a glass of wine. "Rough day at work?" Maggie wondered seeing her ruined clothes.

"It was going fine until this afternoon," Alex said peeved.

"Are you referring to me?" Venom asked her.

Alex tried to ignore Venom's thoughts in her head. "So, what about you?"

"I'm glad I have the day off. Some maniac was driving a bike through the city injuring dozens and destroying several cars," Maggie said referring to the news.

"Wow," Alex said giving nothing away.

"So, you're a Lesbian? That's hawt!" Venom said in Alex's head.

"So, you up for some cuddling tonight?" Maggie asked smiling.

Venom then took control of Alex. "Oh, we're not cuddling tonight. I have something special for you."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"Get in the bedroom, bitch," Venom ordered her.

"Alright, alright, no need to get pushy," Maggie said playing along.

Venom then started tearing Maggie's clothes off and extended Alex's tongue out a foot longer.

* * *

The next morning, Alex found herself and Maggie naked underneath the sheets. "What the fuck happened last night?" she wondered. It all seemed like a dream.

"Last night, I got all up inside that pussy," Venom said.

"Oh my God," Alex realized.

Maggie woke up and gave Alex a dreamy look. "You were so good last night, so aggressive. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're a pro at this," Maggie complimented.

"I...," Alex began.

"Just go with it. She doesn't need to know," Venom said to Alex.

"I need to go to work," Alex said getting her clothes on and quickly leaving the apartment. "Our first time was supposed to be special," Alex said pissed off.

"But it wouldn't have, because you suck in the worst way," Venom insulted.

"So, I don't have much experience with women," Alex allowed.

"You suck at being with men, too. You're a loser, Alex," Venom told her.

"That's not fair. I had really strict parents," Alex said.

"You've been free of their rule for ten years. You've prioritized work and your sister over your own life. You have no children, no spouse, no assets, and if you lose this precious job of yours you have nothing to show for it because everything you did was classified," Venom said to her.

"Damn," Alex realized Venom was right.

* * *

Kara strolled into Lena's office unannounced. "Ahem," Kara said as Lena was lost day-dreaming about Jack.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in," Lena said.

"So, uh, last night was weird," Kara admitted.

"Yeah, it was. You also interrupted my date," Lena said peeved.

"Yeah, about him. Jack's killing people with his parasite monsters," Kara said and then handed her a smartphone.

Lena watched a video of dead bodies in glass cells in Spheerical Industries. "How did you acquire this?"

"Supergirl gave it to me," Kara replied.

"You should send this to the police," Lena advised.

Kara took off her glasses revealing who she was. "Oh my God," Lena realized.

"Do I have permission to kill this guy?" Kara asked.

"Yes, have at it," Lena said instantly.

"Thanks for your understanding," Kara said and then gave Lena a kiss on the mouth.

Kara then left the office as Lena stared off into space in a daze.

* * *

Alex took it upon herself to visit Spheerical Industries. Venom had told her everything she needed to know about Jack. She came to the glass door that required a card to get in. Using her clawed hand, she blasted the glass out and went inside. The alarm system immediately went off. Security personnel in SWAT uniforms, rifles, and grenades swarmed her. Black goo covered Alex's body completely as Venom took over.

"Open fire!" the security chief shouted.

The security forces fired on Alex but the bullets merely bounced off. Venom then picked off each man one-by-one using his claws and mouth. Smoke grenades were thrown at Venom, but it had no effect on him. Venom used the smoke to his advantage as he tore through the men. Flash grenades were then thrown at him causing some of his flesh to explode off for a few seconds. Venom grabbed a hold of men and threw them through offices shattering glass doors. All the while, the security forces fired their rifles at him in vain. Venom eventually tore apart each one of them in brutal fashion.

"So, this is how it feels," Alex said as the black goo went back inside her body. Using Venom as a guide, she walked further into the facility. Finally, she came upon Jack alone.

"Agent Danvers, FBI," Alex said showing him her fake badge.

"How can I help you, Agent Danvers," Jack smirked.

"I'm arresting you for murder," Alex said.

"Like you murdered my men?" Jack questioned.

"That's different," Alex said flatly. "That was self-defense."

"Self defense from what? You can't be killed by bullets or grenades. You have nothing to fear with that parasite in you," Jack said.

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to kick your ass," Alex said approaching him.

Jack then revealed his own symbiote becoming Riot. "Oh, shit," Alex realized as Jack's body was covered in grey goo.

"Oh shit is right," Venom agreed.

Jack towered above Alex. "We are Riot," he said to her.

Alex quickly allowed Venom to take over. Riot created an ax blade from his hand and swiped at her. Venom barely dodged the swing. Riot formed a sword blade from his other hand and pinned Venom to the wall. "Cancer affects the strong and the weak alike but the strong can withstand the merging with the parasite. Soon, I will have millions of parasites, which I will use to heal and save people," Jack said.

"But there will be many who will die in the attempt," Alex replied.

"They were going to die anyway," Jack said dismissively. "I was dying myself, but it was Riot that saved me. He purified my body of cancer. He gave me strength and together we built this company."

"These parasites have to feed. They will destroy the ecosystem if they roam free. It's too much of a risk," Alex said.

"The man that cures cancer will be the most powerful and richest man on the face of the Earth," Jack smiled.

Venom took hold of Riot's blade and broke it off. He then extended his right arm into a tentacle, grabbed Riot's head, and face planted it into the floor. Riot quickly got up and rushed the Venom. The two clashed through the building tearing up office rooms. Riot was the stronger of the two thrashing Venom. Finally, Venom put his arms around Riot to keep him from moving. Riot sprung spikes on his body injuring Venom.

Riot slammed his foot down on Venom and began punching him to the head continuously. Riot then extended his claws and started pulling Venom's flesh off Alex's face. "You think you're invincible, but I know how to defeat you," Jack said as he pulled Venom off of Alex's body. Riot then assimilated Venom's body into his own becoming even stronger.

Riot then snarled at Alex with rows of sharp teeth. "Venom actually cared about you," Riot mocked.

Riot went for a killing swing when Supergirl blasted through the ceiling. "Wow, you are one ugly mother-fucker," Kara said amused.

Riot stabbed at Kara but it shattered upon impact. Realizing physical attacks wouldn't work, Riot grabbed a hold of Kara to absorb her inside his own body. "Yeah, no," Kara said giving Riot a scream.

Riot's grey and black goo splattered everywhere from Kara's sonic scream. Kara then blasted the goo with heat vision lighting it on fire. Jack became severely burned as the fiery goo came upon him again. Riot roared in agony as the fire eventually put itself out. Riot then extended his claws and charged Kara.

Kara cocked her arm back and then punched a basketball-sized hole in Riot's gut. Riot struggled to regenerate from the wound as Kara breathed super-cold air on him. Riot became frozen solid in front of her. Kara grinned amused and tapped Riot causing the grey and black goo to shatter. Jack then remained nearly dead from his gut wound and from being frozen.

"What gives you the right to take sides? What gives you the right to decide who lives and who dies? I worked my whole life to cure cancer and when I finally did it, you destroy me and my work? Why do you do this? Why?" Jack shouted at her.

"The reason I'm killing you is simple. It's because you aimed your blade at my sister," Kara said and then fired heat vision into his heart.

The black goo separated from the grey and reached out to Kara. She lowered her hand so he could merge with her. Kara then fired on the grey goo destroying all of it as it shrieked and rolled around on the floor.

"I'm too damaged from Riot. I'm dying," Venom said in her head.

"We'll just put you back in Alex," Kara said simply.

"No, I would kill her trying to heal myself. This is the end. I'm a loser," Venom said to her.

"Yeah, you are, but you're my loser," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"What's going on?" Alex asked concerned.

"Before I die, I want to see this world the way you do," Venom requested.

Kara turned to Alex. "We have to go now."

"I shouldn't have come here," Alex said kicking herself.

"Life is but a series of moments and for one moment you felt strong and invincible. Cherish that moment," Kara said to her and then took off into the air.

Kara flew into space and saw the curvature of the Earth. Venom formed his head from Kara's shoulder and looked around at the sight. He could see the blue oceans, the white clouds, and the brilliant sunrise. He could see the city lights on the dark side of the planet.

"It's beautiful," Venom said to her.

"Yes...yes, it is," Kara agreed softly as Venom detached from her and dissolved in space.


	45. SAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is captured and Maggie must decide whether to stick to her principles or follow her heart.

The MPD had a bank building surrounded with a helicopter hovering overhead as a hostage situation developed. To make matters worse it was at night and it was raining. Maggie was on the phone negotiating with the hostage-takers.

"We have the hostages, but we don't want to hurt anyone," one of them said to her.

"Well, you don't have to hurt anyone," Maggie told him. "No one is making you do this."

"Actually, we were blackmailed into doing this by...," the hostage-taker said and then suddenly cut off.

"You're choosing to do this. You and your friends chose to go inside that bank. You chose to take those people hostage. But you know what? You can choose to put your guns down. You can choose to let those people go. You can choose not to hurt anyone," Maggie said to him.

There was a long pause on the other end. "Are you even listening to me?" Maggie asked annoyed.

The hostages suddenly exited the bank with Supergirl behind them. Maggie walked up to Kara wondering what had happened. "So, did you apprehend the hostage-takers?" she asked.

"I'm not really the apprehending type if you get my meaning," Kara smirked implying she had killed them.

"They were on the verge of letting the hostages go and telling me who sent them," Maggie said annoyed.

"I'm not here to do your job. I'm here to kick ass," Kara smirked.

"Were they pointing a gun at the hostages?" Maggie questioned.

"Yep," Kara lied.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Maggie asked.

"It's the other way around, sister. You have to prove that it wasn't self-defense, and I can tell you right now no jury is ever going to convict me," Kara smiled arrogantly.

"So, you're accountable to no one then?" Maggie asked rhetorically.

"Uh, yeah. You better hurry up and get a move on. The doughnut shops are about to close," Kara mocked and then flew off.

* * *

Kara and Mon arrived at Alex's apartment before Maggie did and delivered pizzas. Maggie came in drenched from the rain and royally pissed off. They sat together at the table and started talking about the bank robbers Supergirl had killed.

"On Mon, the bank owner himself would have killed those bank robbers for stealing from him," Mon said. "I mean, why do you even need cops?"

Maggie glared at Mon. "He doesn't know what he's saying. He's from a different planet," Alex excused.

"No, he's right. Why even have a SWAT team and hostage negotiators when Supergirl can come in and kill them," Maggie said passive-aggressively.

"That is an excellent point," Kara agreed.

"I was out there for seventeen hours talking to those guys and Supergirl comes in, frees the hostages, and kills the bad guys in five minutes," Maggie said feeling useless.

"It took less than five minutes," Kara said knowingly.

"Good old fashion hostage negotiating is out of the window," Maggie said.

"Is this the part where I tell you that your job isn't ridiculously useless? I don't always understand social cues," Kara wondered.

"Neither do I," Mon admitted.

"I would have resolved it peacefully with no one dead," Maggie said.

"But why? Those hostage-takers deserved to die," Kara said.

"I do find it amusing that you feed, house, and provide medical care for murderers for their entire lifetime. You even give them gyms, education centers, and occasionally a sex change," Mon smirked.

"Criminals are starting to use the Supergirl defense now," Maggie said.

"The what now?" Kara wondered.

"It's a thing some criminals use to get their charges dropped, because she doesn't read them Miranda, illegally searches them, evidence tampering, and excessive force," Maggie listed off.

"It doesn't matter if their charges are dropped if the quote-unquote excessive force kills them," Kara smirked and then gave Mon a hive-five.

"Supergirl is becoming judge, jury, and executioner," Maggie criticized.

"Like Judge Dredd," Kara grinned.

"Awesome movie, I mean the newest one," Mon approved.

"Supergirl is supposed to stand for hope, help, and compassion," Maggie said.

"Really? When did this happen? That's so GAY!" Kara said inappropriately.

"I agree, that is really gay," Mon seconded.

"Kara," Alex glared at her.

"I can't handle this," Maggie said leaving the apartment.

"Maggie," Alex called out after her as she left. Once she was gone, Alex came back inside.

"Well...more pizza for the three of us," Kara said brightly.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch to her?" Alex asked.

"Her critiques are rich considering all the complaints that have been lodged against her," Kara said casually taking out a piece of paper from her pocket.

Alex read them over concerned. "Freedom of Information Act is a bitch," Kara smiled and got another hive-five from Mon.

"When did you get this?" Alex asked.

"Around the same time we first met her," Kara said. "I have been waiting a long time for this moment."

"Just say it, you don't want me to be with her," Alex challenged.

"I...don't...want...you...with...her," Kara said slowly.

"We're not having this conversation," Alex snapped at Kara.

"Don't ask if you can't accept the answer," Kara said unmoved.

"So, what's this supposed to prove? That we're all fucked up?" Alex asked.

"If you want this 'relationship' to work, Maggie needs to know the whole truth: the good, the bad, and the ugly," Kara said obviously.

"And what's my truth?" Alex asked.

"You have imprisoned hundreds of aliens without due process indefinitely, you've killed alien and humans alike, and you're complicit in everything Hank has done. Even before I joined the DEO, you were doing some shady shit," Kara reminded her.

"She won't accept that part of my life. She doesn't even ask specifics about my job," Alex said bitterly.

"Mon, on the other hand, accepts everything I do, and I accept him for who he is," Kara said.

"I wouldn't go that far. If you were really accepting of who I am, you would allow me to conquer this planet," Mon said resentfully.

"The two of you jive because you're both psychopaths," Alex said pointing at them.

"What does that mean?" Mon wondered.

"It means you can read minds," Kara lied.

"Nice," Mon smiled.

"I'm going to go get Maggie and when I come back, the two of you better be gone," Alex said angrily.

"Well, okay then," Kara said disappointed.

Mon took a slice of pizza and walked out with Kara.

Alex then followed after Maggie by taking the elevator. Inside the elevator was a shady individual waiting for her.

* * *

The next morning at Catco, Kara was ambushed by Maggie. "Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"I was looking for Alex. I was wondering if she checked in with you," Maggie said concernedly.

"Didn't you come back to the apartment?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but she wasn't there. She didn't go to your place?" Maggie asked.

"Nope, maybe she went to the DEO," Kara suggested.

"Winn said she didn't check in last night or report in the morning," Maggie said.

Kara then felt her phone vibrate. "Did you call her?" Kara asked Maggie rolling her eyes. "Alex?"

"Hello, Kara Danvers," a man's voice replied back.

Kara looked at her phone to make sure she didn't have a second Alex on her call list. "Who is this?" Kara asked.

"Well, the real question is who are you? Everyone around you thinks you're a mild-mannered reporter, but I know the truth," he said.

"Actually, everyone thinks I'm a bitch for some reason," Kara said obliviously. "So...how can I help you?"

"I have your sister," the man said and then showed a picture of Alex lying on the floor. "A man named Peter Thompson is serving a life sentence at Albatross Bay prison. You will free him within the next thirty-six hours or your sister will die. And I know you can because I know...you're Supergirl," the man said.

"Is that all?" Kara asked bored.

"Yeah, that's it," the man replied.

"Well, okay then. I'll get back to you in thirty-five hours because that's how I roll," Kara said and then hung up. "Don't worry. Alex has a tracking device on her body. We should find her at the DEO," Kara reassured Maggie.

* * *

Kara and Maggie showed up at the DEO and explained the situation to Hank. "Winn, where's Alex located?" Hank asked.

"Her tracker has been offline since 10 pm. Whoever took her knew how to shut it down," Winn said.

"What about triangulating the phone calls?" Hank asked.

"We're nowhere. The caller used four different arrays to scramble the signal," Winn said.

"You see this, right here? This is how you fill plot holes," Kara said to Maggie.

"Who knows Supergirl's identity?" Hank asked.

"A shit-ton," Winn said.

Kara gave him a dirty look. "Does Peter Thompson have ties to Cadmus?" Maggie asked.

"No," Hank replied.

"So, we're fucked," Maggie concluded.

"Supergirl can just free Peter Thompson. No big deal," Kara said obviously.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists," Hank rejected.

"Yeah, but Supergirl is just a volunteer, so I think she can do whatever she wants," Kara said.

"A volunteer that won't receive any additional DEO help if she goes alone on this," Hank threatened.

"I know Supergirl pretty well and if she were here, she would call you a cold-blooded bastard," Kara said to him.

"Good thing I don't give a shit what Supergirl calls me," Hank shot back.

Maggie stared at them not sure what to make of their exchange. "What are we going to do?"

"Road trip," Hank said finally.

* * *

The three of them made their way to Albatross Bay prison with Hank impersonating an FBI agent. They made their way to Peter Thompson's cell. "Hank Henshaw, FBI, Detective Maggie Sawyer, MPD, and Kara Danvers from Catco magazine," Hank introduced.

"The feds, a pig, and a journo," Peter mocked.

"Ha, he called you a pig," Kara said immaturely to Maggie.

"What do I owe this confusing pleasure?" Peter asked.

"This morning we got an anonymous call asking that you be released from prison," Maggie revealed.

"Someone wants me out of prison? Not used to that," Peter laughed.

"A life sentence can't be that easy. You ever get contact from the outside?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, Mr. JC Penney sent me a letter. Said there was a sale on galoshes," Peter mocked.

"What you got, Hank?" Kara asked impatiently.

"He doesn't know," Hank said reading Peter's mind.

"Any family members?" Kara asked.

"Yes, a son," Hank replied. "But his name is not Thompson. It's Rick Malverne."

"How could you know that?" Peter asked turning ghost-white.

Hank took out his cell phone. "Winn, confirm that Peter Thompson's son is Rick Malverne and then give me his location. Check court transcripts," Hank ordered.

"On it," Winn replied.

Hank then turned to Peter. "If we don't find our agent, I am one hundred percent certain you will be dead and it won't be pretty. Do you have anything to say?"

"I don't know anything. I swear!" Peter said changing his tune.

"I believe you," Hank said. "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

The three of them headed back in the car and drove back to the DEO. "You got something for me?" Hank asked Winn as they drove off.

"I have a house an hour away from Midvale," Winn said.

"That name did sound familiar," Kara said.

"We're going to have to background check all of your classmates now," Hank muttered.

"Wait, why are you so important?" Maggie asked Kara.

"What he meant to say is that we should background check all of our classmates since Alex and I went to school together," Kara said and proceeded to give Hank a dirty look.

"Well, it's going to be a long drive back," Hank said eyeing Kara.

"Yeah, good thing that guy gave us thirty-six hours," Kara said unconcerned.

"I recall you needing to get somewhere between here and the DEO," Hank pressed.

"I don't recall any such thing," Kara said taking a nap and reclining her seat back.

"Well...shit," Hank shook his head.

* * *

That night, Supergirl punched a door down and went inside the house. Scanning the whole house with her X-ray vision, she found a room with computer monitors showing Alex in a glass cell. "Wow, this is like SAW," Kara said unimpressed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rick said behind her.

"I wouldn't," Kara smirked at him.

"Geeze, I haven't seen you since graduation," Rick said looking at her. "You look great."

"I know, right?" Kara smiled. "I'm surprised you did graduate. What have you been up to all these years?" Kara asked casually.

"Well, you know, watching my father get sent to prison for life; the normal stuff," Rick said resentfully.

"It could always be worse," Kara said as she picked him off the floor.

"You break my father out of prison, yet?" Rick asked.

"I still got time," Kara said nonchalantly. "Tell me where she is, or I'll break every bone in your body."

"This isn't how this works. Besides, you're so sloppy you'll probably kill me before I tell," Rick said.

"That's why I'm going to give you up to a real professional: the Bat," Kara threatened.

"Fuck me," Rick realized wide-eyed.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Kara corrected. "Why do you want your dad out of prison anyway? You a glutton for punishment? Didn't get enough bruises and whippings?" Kara asked.

"I want him out of prison, so I can kill him myself," Rick said dangerously.

Kara dropped Rick to the floor. "The justice system is a joke. My father broke into houses, got DUIs, and murdered people. He deserves to die for what he did," Rick said.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Kara asked.

"He killed my mother," Rick sobbed.

Kara gave Rick a sympathetic look. "You didn't have to kidnap my sister. All you had to do was ask."

"Really?" Rick wondered.

"Remember when we trolled Alex together. You acted like you didn't know my secret and then Alex had to constantly convince you I was just a weird kid?" Kara smiled.

"I do," Rick smiled back.

"I'll make you a deal, Rick, but you have to trust me on this one," Kara said.

"What's my alternative? You could easily kill me," Rick figured.

"Before we leave, I need to train your mind to block out a particular Martian," Kara said deviously.

* * *

Rick was taken to the DEO and placed in cuffs in an interrogation room. "I tried to read his mind, but he appears to be blocking me somehow," Hank said.

"You see, that's a plot hole," Kara said to Maggie.

"Let me in there. Let me talk to him," Maggie volunteered.

"Alright," Hank allowed.

Maggie went into the cell with Supergirl watching. "Detective Sawyer," Rick said smugly.

"How do you know me?" Maggie questioned.

"I know everything about you two. I took a whole year to prepare for this. I must say, it has been quite disappointing until very recently," Rick smirked.

"You have cameras in our apartment?" Maggie asked stupefied.

"And the apartment hallways and the elevator," Rick added.

"You sick fuck," Maggie said getting angry.

"Let's cool it down a little," Kara said to her.

"I had no idea Alex would be playing for the other team," Rick shook his head dismayed.

"You got a problem with that?" Maggie asked offended.

"Do you have any idea how many boys Alex dated in high school? It was a lot," Rick said.

"Nobody gives a fuck about high school," Maggie said unimpressed.

"How about college and graduate school?" Rick asked.

"It's not relevant," Maggie said trying to stay cool.

"Supergirl knows it to be true, don't you?" Rick said to her.

"It's true," Kara said sadly.

"How would you know?" Maggie asked becoming upset.

"Please, I work with Alex at the DEO all the time, and I'm BFFs with Kara Danvers. She's such a smart girl," Kara said of herself.

"What do you owe your dad that you're willing to risk it all?" Maggie asked.

"My mother and I used to be part of the circus. My mother was a cold-hearted whore. I told her, be a whore, even be a drunken whore, but don't be a nagging drunken whore. Don't tell me to do the dishes...while you're banging a clown in the NEXT ROOM!" Rick shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"What the fuck?" Maggie wondered.

"My father took me away from all that noise," Rick said gratefully. "Why are we still talking about me? You only have twenty-four hours. Do what I am asking you to do. Free my DAD!"

* * *

Kara escorted Peter Thompson into the interrogation room. She gave Rick a wink as Peter embraced him. "Ricky, my boy," Peter said giving him a hug.

"The DEO moved heaven and earth to free this man. We did what you wanted. Now, free Alex," Maggie said.

"I think we're still both in a cell," Rick said obviously.

"You're both free to go once you give us Alex's location," Maggie said frustrated.

"Yeah, bullshit. I'm not telling you anything until my father and I are far away from here," Rick said.

"No way," Maggie rejected.

"How about a clue? Can you give us one...as a token of goodwill?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Ricky, that's how it works," Peter said.

"He's not my dad. You're the Martian," Rick said unimpressed.

"Damn," Hank said as he changed back to his normal human form.

"Worth a shot," Kara said to Maggie.

* * *

In her cell, Alex used a broken credit card to slice into her own skin, dislodge the tracker, and connect it to the video camera circuitry to reactivate it. A DEO IT worker noticed the software update to her tracker. Kara noticed the IT worker wondering what to do. "It's a hack. Kill it," she ordered.

Two hours to the deadline, Maggie entered the interrogation room to talk to Rick a final time. "Under two hours, the clock is ticking."

"I know," Maggie said softly. "And if it ticks down completely, we both lose."

"That is the prisoner's dilemma," Rick nodded. "I was wrong about Kara. She's too noble to do what needs to be done, but I may have discounted you. You see, when the chips are down, we all fall to our baser instincts. You say you follow these rules and regulations, but you'll drop them as soon as a sister or loved one is in trouble. You'll get me what I want," Rick said confidently.

"You're a cop. You can break into that prison and free my father if you really wanted to," Rick tempted. "You care for her. I've seen it."

"Love can make people do what they wouldn't ordinarily do. So, please, help us bring back the people we love," Rick said to her.

* * *

Maggie stormed the prison evading prison guards and using high-tech shit to avoid detection. She used a hologram emitter to disguise her walking down the hall. She then used another device to break into Peter's cell. "We're moving," Maggie said urgently.

Peter didn't move. "You want to get out of here. Let's go!" Maggie shouted.

Maggie then realized that Peter was a hologram and that he was not in the cell. "What the fuck is going on?" she wondered.

Kara looked at the timer as it counted down. "Fetch Alex for me," she ordered Mon. He put two fingers to his forehead, disappeared, and then reappeared inside Alex's cell.

"Time to go," Mon said grabbing her and then both of them disappeared to the DEO medical clinic. Mon then disappeared and reappeared inside the DEO interrogation room. He grabbed Rick and the two of them disappeared.

Kara smirked as she took off from the DEO to the prison.

* * *

Kara, as Supergirl, used her super-speed to get through the prison before the guards even knew she was there. She came upon the cell and saw Maggie staring into an empty cell in disbelief. Kara took out her phone from her bra and started playing the SAW theme. Maggie turned around and saw Supergirl smirking at her.

"What is this all about?" Maggie wondered. "Where is Peter? Where is Alex?"

"Don't worry, she's fine," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You knew the entire time," Maggie accused. "Ever since you captured him. You were fucking with me this whole time?" Maggie shouted at her.

"It was a test and you passed with flying colors," Kara said clapping for her.

"A test?" Maggie wondered.

"I have already shown that I will do whatever it takes to keep Alex safe. I'll let Cadmus kill every alien on this planet. I'll allow all sorts of terrible things to happen for Alex. I will break every rule, every law, every code of ethics to ensure it. But, maybe, I won't always be there. I needed to know that her partner felt the same way," Kara said.

"I take the law and my badge seriously," Maggie said angrily.

"And yet here we are," Kara noticed where they were.

"Your father has his own code, does he not? He sacrificed you for that code. Admirable perhaps but a sacrifice I wouldn't be able to make. Are you like your father: unable to bend the rules a little to keep that which is important?" Kara asked.

"How the fuck do you know about my father?" Maggie demanded.

"Assume I know everything," Kara smirked dangerously.

"What did you do with Peter Thompson?" Maggie asked.

"I made my decision as soon as Rick made the demand," Kara said.

"So, Peter Thompson, the murderer, is free?" Maggie asked disgustedly.

"Not for very long," Kara smiled knowingly.

* * *

Rick and Mon looked over a cliff. Peter Thompson's body was at the bottom splattered on the rocks below. "God, that felt good," Rick said, pumped.

"I hope I feel the same way when I slay my mother," Mon said coldly.

"Man, is anyone not fucked up?" Rick wondered.

"Hard to say. When you're a bartender you get the impression everyone is," Mon said grimly.

"Well, what now?" Rick wondered.

Mon then pushed Rick off the cliff to his death. "Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves," Mon said softly and then disappeared.

* * *

Maggie entered the clinic to find a peeved Alex getting a bandage for her shoulder. "Oh, my God, Alex, you're okay," Kara said to Alex dressed in civilian clothes. "I was worried sick about you," Kara said.

"I'm fine," Alex assured her.

"You sure you want to keep this job?" Kara asked.

"Absolutely," Alex replied.

Kara frowned and dropped the act. "I better let you two be alone," she said to Maggie and Alex and left the room.

Alex turned to Maggie. "Mon told me that you did everything you could to find me. I love you, Maggie Sawyer," Alex said to her.

"And I love you, Alex Danvers," Maggie said and then they kissed.

* * *

Maggie then brought Alex out of the clinic to the command room. "Don't you ever pull that shit on me, again," Hank raged at Kara.

"I couldn't keep her in the clinic," Maggie said obliviously.

"Well, she only got a scratch. You'll get a new tracker before you leave here," Hank said to Alex. "That is, if you still want to work here."

"Absolutely, Sir," Alex said resolved.

"You did good, Alex. You never gave up," Hank said pleased. "You, too, Maggie," Hank added.

Maggie then went up to Kara. "I know this must have been really stressful for you."

"I knew you could do it," Kara said.

"Everything I have been taught went out the window these last two days. Supergirl was right. It's all about leverage and pressure," Maggie said.

"At Catco, we sometimes have to bend the rules a little to get the story," Kara said knowingly.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I was a bitch for leaving," Maggie apologized.

"Don't sweat it. I was the one that was insensitive," Kara downplayed.

"See you at game night," Maggie smiled and then left Kara with Mon.

"So, she passed your test. Are you happy?" Mon asked Kara.

"Not really. It will just make her fall all that worse," Kara shook her head sadly as Alex and Maggie walked off holding hands.


	46. Super Aquagirl: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Orm of Atlantis has declared war on the surface and the only one that can stop him is Supergirl.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

* * *

Kara was dressed in an enlisted sailor uniform as she played poker with US sailors in their bunk room on the _USS Titan_ , a nuclear-powered submarine. The all-male crew was having a good time playing cards, chatting, and drinking beer Kara had brought on board.

"Beer for everyone," Kara said to them all. "Courtesy of the DEO."

"What's the DEO?" a seaman asked.

"We don't actually exist. It's like Men in Black," Kara smiled at him.

The officers looked on as their enlisted were having a good time. "This is highly irregular, captain," the XO said grumpily.

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do? She raises morale and she could kill us all," the captain replied.

Suddenly a mini-sub attached itself to the US submarine while they were underwater. Kara heard the clunk and then scanned through the submarine walls to see what was happening. "Alright, fun time is over. We're being attacked by pirates," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Pirates attacking the US Navy? They have to be out of their minds," a Petty Officer scoffed.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

Kara went up to the captain. "There a dozen men heavily armed about to breach your hull. If you fight them, they'll destroy a lot of your equipment, kill some of your men, and potentially sink the ship. Or, you could let me kick their ass. The choice is yours, Sir," Kara said to him.

"Who the fuck do you think we are? We're the United States Navy," the captain said to her.

Kara smirked. "My man," she said giving the captain a pat on the shoulder.

"Get the SEALs ready," the captain ordered.

"I'll be in the torpedo room if you need me," Kara said walking off.

The pirates breached the submarine only to find themselves in a firefight with US Navy SEALs. The control room was ablaze with gunfire and explosions. Kara listened to it all in amusement as the SEAL team forced the pirates to retreat to other areas of the ship and then killed them all one-by-one.

David Kane, a notorious pirate, made his way into the torpedo room to place explosives on a torpedo. He immediately fired on Kara blasting holes in her sailor uniform. "What the fuck, dude?" Kara said annoyed.

She kicked the rifle out of his hands. David then extended a blade and swiped at her. Kara easily dodged the strike. He then went for her heart but the blade refused to penetrate her chest. Kara took hold of the blade and broke it. Kara then threw him across the room like a rag doll.

"You're Supergirl," he realized.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Kara grinned.

"I scavenge the high seas. I knew we would meet one of these days," David said.

"And you are?" Kara wondered.

"It's Manta, Black Manta," David said.

"Man, that is such a cool name. It's too bad I have to kill you now," Kara said as she slammed David against the torpedoes beating him senseless.

A grenade round then hit Kara square in the chest. Kara walked through the smoke, her sailor uniform burning away revealing her Supergirl uniform underneath. "You could have detonated the torpedoes and killed yourself," Kara said to Jesse Kane.

Kara took a pole and threw it at Jesse pinning him to the wall through the shoulder. "Dad!" David shouted.

"Father and son duo, huh? You know what they say? The family that pirates together stays together," Kara smirked as she withdrew the pole from Jesse's shoulder dropping him.

"As much as I would love to kill you both right now, I won't deprive the SEALs of the pleasure of fucking you two up. Have fun in Gitmo," Kara smiled.

"Bitch!" Jesse said firing another grenade shell at her. The shell hit the wall blasting a hole through it. Water began pouring into the torpedo room. A torpedo came loose and pinned Jesse's leg crushing it.

"Well...shit," Kara said as the room started to fill up with water.

"Help him!" David pleaded as he couldn't lift the torpedo off him.

"Dude, do you even lift?" Kara shook her head as David struggled.

The submarine's automatic doors locked trapping them all inside. "Well, it looks like you both are fucked," Kara said.

"Free my son or I'll sink this ship," Jesse said holding a detonator.

Kara froze not making a move. "No balls," Kara challenged.

Jesse activated the detonator and stared directly at Kara. "No, dad, we can get out of this," David said.

"It's a good move. Granted, it's the only card you can play," Kara said impressed. She went over to the submarine wall and punched a large hole in it. She then widened the hole so a person could fit through it.

"I won't leave you," David said to his father.

"Take this knife, my son. It's your grandfather's from when he would rape and pillage," Jesse said to him.

David took the old dull knife. "I will avenge you," he promised.

Kara wiped away a tear at them. David put on his helmet mask and then pushed himself against the water coming in. He eventually got outside the submarine and swam to the surface. His mini-sub detached from the US sub and came to rescue him.

"The detonator," Kara demanded.

"I am a man of honor," Jesse said handing it to her.

"You are the worst pirate I have ever heard of, Mr. Kane," Kara said taking the detonator from him.

"But you have heard of me," Jesse smiled. "Now, kill me."

Kara eyed the water reaching Jesse's neck level. "I'm not going to kill you, but I am not going to save you either," she said to him as the water went above his head.

If only Kara knew that this one act of mercy could have saved her a slight inconvenience.

* * *

**Super Aquagirl**

* * *

Kara leaped out of the water and landed on a dock. Hank was waiting for her with a disgruntled look on his face. "You done fucking around?" he asked.

"What's your deal? I can't have fun every once in a while. I'm a volunteer after all," Kara said.

"Just look at this shit," Hank said pointing out all the destruction. Kara looked around and saw an entire town nearby destroyed, navy ships thrown onto beaches, and trash from the ocean everywhere.

"A hurricane come by or something?" Kara wondered.

"We're under attack," Hank said gravely.

* * *

Kara and Hank entered the DEO to get a better idea of what was happening. "I triangulated the source of the tsunamis and it is here," Winn said showing a point on the world map in the Atlantic Ocean.

"It's Atlantis," Hank realized.

"That's a real thing?" Alex questioned.

"They were once a technologically advanced society until they used a special trident as a renewable energy source. They got greedy, basically. Their city fell into the sea, but they survived and evolved in the water," Hank explained.

"How do you know all this?" Alex asked.

"Because we captured one of those Mermen years ago and tortured him for information," Hank said.

"Don't you know you're supposed to catch and release," Kara mocked.

"I don't release anyone," Hank said seriously.

"So, our Atlantic fleet just got tossed onto the shore. What's our game plan?" Winn asked.

"Kara is going to go down to Atlantis and kick their ass," Hank said obviously. "I'm going to Atlantis and kicking their ass," Kara said at the same exact time as Hank.

"What are we going to do then?" Alex asked.

"We're going to monitor Kara's movements. If things go south, we send a nuclear-tipped torpedo into their city," Hank said.

"That's a little harsh," Alex objected.

"You have no idea how dangerous these people are. They could melt the ice caps, cover the planet in water, and cause human extinction. I won't let a small group of assholes destroy a civilization again," Hank said seriously.

"Can't we just say I failed and just launch the torpedoes?" Kara asked lazily.

"No, because they have submarines of their own, and I don't know if our missiles will be able to get close enough to hit. They could also retaliate with their own superweapons. Using nukes is the last recourse," Hank said.

"Fine, whatever," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Can you survive underwater without air?" Alex wondered.

"Bitch, I can fly in space," Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Kara flew out to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and then suddenly dropped down into the ocean. As the ocean grew dark, Kara switched to X-ray vision. Finding the well-lit city, Kara accelerated downward and met laser fire from their wall cannons. Kara ignored the laser fire until she was hit a few times.

"Damn," Kara said as she actually felt it sting her.

The laser cannons fired continuously at her as she approached. Kara fired back with heat vision destroying the massive cannons. Kara then landed on the ocean floor with a thud that shook the city. Atlantean guards rushed over to her firing their plasma guns. Kara avoided their fire with super-speed and then punched each one down in less than a second breaking their armor as she did.

Atlantean ships then confronted her with weapons ready to fire. Kara looked around and realized the collateral damage would be extreme if the fight continued inside the city. "Look, I just want to talk," she said to them holding up her hands.

* * *

Kara was brought before King Orm in a blindingly well-lit white hall. All of his guards were in formations to his right and left as she approached. To Orm's side was his royal adviser, Vulko, and on the other was his wife-to-be, Mera. Orm was dressed in shiny metal armor, had short blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Let me guess, King Orm," Kara smirked.

"Come Kryptonian, let us reason together," Orm said in a baritone voice.

"That's not really my strong suit but alright," Kara allowed.

Orm walked down the steps from his throne to meet with her. "It would be a regrettable waste if you and the other surface dwellers all had to perish over a simple misunderstanding."

"There is much our cultures could share," Orm continued.

"Absolutely like how we have indoor plumbing," Kara smirked.

"You surface dwellers are a fascinating tribe. Even in the face of annihilation, you remain defiant in the presence of a god," Orm remarked.

"Say what now?" Kara thought she misheard.

"It isn't wise to stand up against me, Kryptonian, when I would gladly sacrifice half my men for victory," Orm said to her.

"The fuck?" one of the guards muttered in formation.

Kara overheard the murmuring and smiled amused. "Look, I don't know how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal. If you don't stop your war against the surface, I'm going to have to kick your ass. Even as we speak, the US Navy is ready to nuke the shit out of you. The only reason you're not ash, right now, is because of me. So, let's stop measuring dick sizes, shall we?" Kara said to him.

"We can defend against any surface dweller attack. I know where each and every one of your ships is," Orm said showing Kara a hologram of every surface dweller ship with the red ones being military.

"Before your torpedoes get anywhere close to here, they will be intercepted by our missile defense shield. You can also go back to your president and tell him that we have nukes as well, and you can also tell him that he can go fuck himself," Orm told her.

"You have a lot of troops, Orm, but few warriors. Your people will fear my punch more than your lash," Kara said to him.

"It's not the lash they fear but my Divine Power," Orm said holding a golden trident.

"And here I thought no one could get more full of themselves than me," Kara said amused.

"I'm a generous god. I can make you rich beyond all measure, I will make you warlord of all the lands, you will carry my war banner to the heart of America, your Justice League rivals will kneel at your feet...if you will kneel at mine," Orm offered.

"What do you think, Vulko?" Kara asked him.

"I'd take that deal," he said.

"I don't blame you; damn good deal. Here's the problem though, Orm. I pulled a muscle in my knee slaughtering your men so kneeling is going to be hard," Kara said smugly.

"There will be no glory in your sacrifice. I will erase from the histories any mention of the surface dwellers. It will be as if you never existed," Orm told her.

"You sound like anyone who has ever trolled Wikipedia," Kara shook her head. "Look, dude, the world is going to know that I, Kara Zor-El, stood against a tyrant, that one stood against many, and that before this battle ends your ass will be thoroughly kicked," Kara said confidently.

Orm's guards pointed their laser staffs at her. "Like that's going to do anything," Kara said dismissively.

"Oh, but this will," Orm said putting a Kryptonite collar on her neck. Kara suddenly became weak and sickly. "Courtesy of the world engine your people dumped into the Indian Ocean," Orm sneered.

"Oh, fuck," Kara realized.

"Your highness, you cannot execute royal blood without a trial," Vulko objected.

"Say what?" Kara wondered.

"Twenty thousand years ago, a Kryptonian ship landed in the Arctic carrying colonists. Only two survived, a man and a woman. They produced a society that lasted for thousands of years intermarrying with the humans. We then became divided as some of us stayed on land and the other half went into the sea. We all have distant Kryptonian ancestry, the blood that gives us our powers and abilities," Vulko explained.

"That sounds like bullshit," Orm doubted. Kara also nodded in agreement.

Vulko came down from the throne and took a blood sample from Kara and then from Orm. A hologram screen showed similarities in their DNA. "She is your kin by blood," Vulko said persuasively.

"Thanks, Vulko. I knew I could count on you," Kara said appreciatively. "So...I contest the throne."

"You dare!" Orm said outraged.

"I think I just did," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You are out of your element, little girl," Orm said to her.

"Afraid I'll beat you?" Kara smiled.

"I'm a god. I fear nothing," Orm said to her.

"Alright then, you want your ass kicked in front of your men here or in front of the entire city?" Kara asked.

"We shall fight in the ring of fire," Orm said to her.

"The what now?" Kara wondered.

"After I kill you, I will strip your DNA and use it to purify our race. We will purge the human filth from us," Orm said to her.

"Preaching to the choir," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara was escorted into a room where lava flowed down the sides. "So, this is the ring of fire. A bit small don't you think?" Kara critiqued.

"Vulko, hand my distant cousin her weapon," Orm said condescendingly.

Vulko handed Kara a rusted old trident. "You must be joking. This is a piece of shit," Kara said unimpressed.

"It was my mother's," Orm said offended.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said stubbornly.

"Let's get this over with," Orm said as a portal opened to the larger stadium above them. Orm swam up and raised his trident to the applause of the crowd. When Kara did the same the crowd booed.

"This Kryptonian, this surface dweller from the outside, hopes to take the throne from me. We will solve this question the old way with mortal combat!"

"Holy fuck, this is a lot of collateral damage waiting to happen," Kara remarked as she saw the crowd.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Leave Atlantis and never come back. The war against the surface dwellers is happening whether you like it or not," Orm told her.

"Were you born fucked up or did you have to work at it?" Kara asked him.

"I'm going to release your collar because I want you to know that I am truly a god," Orm told her.

"How noble of you," Kara said as the collar came off. She then blasted Orm off the platform and into the stadium wall with her heat vision.

Kara then did cherry pickers with her fingers creating a sharp devastating noise for the crowd. They cried out in pain and irritation at her as the sound was amplified by the water. "Yes, I love the hate," Kara said soaking it all in.

Orm burst out of the wall and went straight for Kara. "I have never known defeat!" he shouted as he slammed his trident down upon her.

Kara blocked him and then realized the tips of his trident had Kryptonite on them. "Shit!" she said as she dodged his attacks. Orm slammed against her trident casting her into a rock formation. The rocks slowly came down crushing some of the people in the stadium. The two fought furiously as they descended towards the lava pit. Orm finally cast Kara into the lava where she disappeared.

The crowd roared in applause and cheers. Kara then slowly rose from the lava unaffected by it. Taking her trident, she flung lava at Orm. He swung at it throwing it into the crowd where a dozen were horribly burned to death. The two then met in the center hitting their tridents at the same time creating a shock wave water bubble. The crowd got on their feet and cheered the epic battle.

Orm dragged Kara across a large statue monument and swung at her with his trident getting a few cuts every so often. Kara was now bleeding to the face, chest, shoulder, and arms from the blows. Finally, Orm sliced Kara's trident in half. Orm then gave a victory shout to the cheering crowd.

"Alright, the warm-up is over," Kara said. Before Orm could even react, Kara swam up to him and backhanded him into the lava pit.

The crowd became completely silent as Kara swam over to the platform. "I hope you know, it wasn't personal," Kara said to the lava pit.

A giant sea creature then emerged from the lava destroying the platform Kara was on. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed as she saw the skyscraper tall beast. It had lobster claws, six crustacean legs, a long fishtail, and the jaws of a shark. On top of the monster's head was Orm perfectly unharmed with his yellow glowing trident. The creature's tentacles flowed around the stadium crushing hundreds of people at once.

Kara looked at the people in the stadium and then back at the sea creature. Orm used his trident to call upon all the sea creatures to his aid. Kara saw endangered species approaching. "Fuck this," she said taking off from the battle.

Orm roared victoriously as Kara retreated.

* * *

Meanwhile, David was sitting on his boat rethinking his life of crime. Atlanteans in special suits emerged from the water to talk with him. "We know the Kryptonian's weakness. Capture this woman for us," a water hologram showed him the image of Alex Danvers.

"Where can I find her?" David asked.

"She works in Metropolis," the Atlantean guard said to him and then showed him a water hologram map of her location. "In return, you will be compensated."

"Keep your money. I just want Supergirl to suffer," David said menacingly.

"Here's some shit," the Atlantean guard said dropping a case on his deck as they went back into the water.

* * *

Kara lay on a beach staring up into the sky wondering what to do. Vulko walked up to her and sat down. "What should I do? If I use my full power, it will kill everyone in the city," Kara said. "But if I don't do anything, the US Navy is going to nuke the city anyway."

"You need to bring Orm out of the city where he can't use his own people as a shield," Vulko advised.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Kara asked.

"I have some connections with the crab people. Orm needs their support to wage war against the surface dwellers. I can arrange to have the king of the crabs take up arms outside Atlantis," Vulko said.

"Did you just say...crab people?" Kara questioned incredulously.

"It's the only way you can fight Orm out in the open," Vulko told her.

"This is so complicated. I can't be the queen of Atlantis. I can't even manage my own checkbook," Kara said doubtfully.

"An incompetent leader is always better than a malevolent one," Vulko told her.

"Thanks, man. You're the best," Kara said smiling at him.

"Vodka martini, shaken, not stirred," a waiter said to Kara giving her the drink. Kara drank the martini down and gave it back to the waiter. The two of them were on a Caribbean island at a resort.

"Alright, Vulko. Let's go get crabs," Kara said to him.

"We'll do it together," Vulko smiled.

* * *

Alex was working overtime at the DEO with Winn and Hank when the alarm system came on. David dressed in his Black Manta suit stormed inside blasting the glass doors away with his bug-eyed helmet. DEO personnel opened fire on him, but his suit was bulletproof. Manta began incinerating DEO personal as he advanced on Alex.

Hank morphed into J'onn and went for an attack. Manta fired at J'onn but it went through him destroying all the TVs. "Damn," Hank said as he saw the destruction.

The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat evenly. Manta then extended blades and began stabbing J'onn with them. J'onn fell to his knees and then Manta blasted him into the next room. Manta was then blasted to the floor by Alex's laser pistol.

"How do you like that?" Alex asked.

"My gun is bigger," Manta replied and then used a rope to tie her up with. Manta then used his twin rocket engines to fly out of the DEO with Alex with him.

"Send out an emergency alert," J'onn said as he turned back into Hank.

MPD helicopters quickly took to the skies and went after Manta as he tried to escape the city towards the coast. "If she goes underwater, we can't track her," Winn warned Hank.

James saw Manta carrying Alex in the air. He quickly suited up and got on his motorcycle. Alex struggled against Manta even as they were in the air. "Bitch, if we both fall we both die," he said to her in his synthetic voice.

"Your orders are to follow. Do not engage the target," Maggie said to the helicopter pilots.

"Roger that," the helicopter pilots said as they kept on them.

Manta turned towards the helicopters and fired on them blasting them to pieces. "Holy shit," Alex realized.

Guardian fired a projectile rope gun at Manta tying them together. He then lifted off his motorcycle into the air. Manta's rocket engines couldn't take the extra weight and the two of them slammed into a water tower. Guardian let got of his rope and landed on an apartment building. He then kept running off the rooftops of apartment buildings until he got to Manta and Alex.

Manta shook his head and got back up. Guardian leaped onto the same rooftop with his shield ready. "There's room for only one Black mother-fucker in this town," Manta said as he blasted Guardian with his eyes.

Guardian deflected the laser off his shield exploding a nearby building. Guardian and Manta then engaged each other in hand-to-hand combat. Alex got to her feet and it became a two-on-one battle. Alex leaped onto Manta, put her legs around his neck, and then threw herself down to take him down.

"Yeah, no," Manta said tossing her off.

Manta then used his rocket engines to head butt Guardian off the roof slamming him into an adjacent building. Alex then took the opportunity to run off going inside the apartment complex. Manta went after her using his mask to scan for her. Alex kicked in doors and went inside one of the apartments. Manta followed her using his momentum to slam through the wall after her.

Alex got on her knees and Manta rushed her. He tripped over her and crashed through a window sending him to the ground. Manta dropped down unharmed and began firing into the apartments near where Alex was. "Shit," Alex said as she got out of the fiery apartment complex.

"Orders are shoot to kill," the police radio said as police cars flooded the streets.

Alex ran through the streets as Manta pursued her. She purposefully ran against traffic hoping a car would hit Manta and slow him down. Manta hit a car to his knee but didn't slow down. He fired on other cars stopping them. Police officers on motorcycles fired on Manta with shotguns with no effect. He, in turn, blasted them off their bikes.

Alex ran into an alley and realized too late she was cornered. "You're more trouble than your worth. I'll just kill you and call it a day," Manta said to her.

"Why are you after me?" Alex asked breathing heavily from running.

"They have this idea that they can stop Supergirl if I capture you," Manta revealed.

"This again," Alex groaned.

"Perhaps you should change your profession," Manta suggested.

"Yeah, fuck that," Alex said defiantly.

A black Batarang suddenly sliced into Black Manta's red-eye. "What the...," he wondered and then the Batarang exploded blasting Manta's helmet to scrap. Manta fell to the ground devastated. Alex looked around for who threw it but saw no one.

Maggie and several other police officers cautiously approached David with guns ready. Satisfied that David was down, Maggie embraced Alex. "Let's get you somewhere safe," Maggie said to her.

* * *

Oblivious to what was going on in Metropolis, Kara and Vulko went to the crab kingdom where there were humanoid-sized crabs. "Holy crap, you weren't kidding," Kara said amazed at the huge colony.

"I am Krusty, the Crab King," a bigger one said to her.

"You look delicious...I mean, I need your help against Orm," Kara said.

"Why should we help you?" Krusty asked skeptically.

"Because he's an asshole," Kara said simply.

"My Lord, Orm will lead the sea to ruin. Attacking the surface will only lead to planetary destruction," Vulko said.

"But the humans eat our young. It is unforgivable," Krusty said.

"Look, we may have had our differences but revenge is never the answer," Kara said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Vulko asked her.

"You're ruining my moment," Kara said to him. "Here's the deal. Humans are creating climate change which will erase the polar ice caps and flood the land, alright. When that happens, you get more surface area to do your thing. The waters will get warmer too. Do you really like this cold? I sure don't," Kara said persuasively.

"So, if we allow the humans to live, we could eventually expand our empire," Krusty considered.

"Exactly right, we want the humans to fuck up the environment even more," Kara said to them.

"Very well, we will present our grand army to Orm as a ruse to bring him out of the city. When he does, you can kill him and take the throne. When you do take the throne of Atlantis, we expect to be left alone," Krusty said.

"I'm all about small government," Kara assured him.

* * *

Krusty led his thousands of humanoid crabs towards Atlantis with even larger giant crabs to the rear. Orm went out to meet them with his large fleet of battleships, cruisers, and fighters shaped like various sea creatures. In addition, Orm had thousands of Great White sharks, with lasers attached to their foreheads, and giant sea horses for Calvary.

Orm approached Krusty wearing his Ocean Master helmet. "What is this?" he asked Krusty.

"I present to you my army for your use," Krusty said displaying it to him.

"Was this really necessary? You could have just called," Orm said confused.

"It is the Crab way," Krusty excused.

"Okay, whatever, I now take command of all the armies of the seven kingdoms to wage war on the surface," Orm said excitedly.

Kara suddenly burst from the ground and gave Orm an uppercut to the jaw. She then took hold of him and swam away at rapid speed. The Atlantean fleet pursued them as soon as they realized what was happening. Kara took hold of the golden trident knowing Orm would never let go of it. The two struggled in the water and then slammed into a rock formation. The two tumbled on the ocean floor.

"Experience the true power of the Ocean Master," Orm said as he summoned his sea monster. Kara looked up at the skyscraper tall sea monster in awe. The Leviathan attempted to swat Kara with its tentacles. The monster then blasted Kara with nuclear fire. Kara escaped the fire and ignited to Prime-mode. She then blasted a humanoid-sized hole in the monster's gut as she went through it. The monster fell to the ocean floor in a heap.

"Impossible!" Orm said stunned.

Kara approached Orm in Prime mode. Her aura was so powerful that the water around them turned to steam creating an air bubble for them. "Now, we're in my element," she said as she kicked his ass with punches to the face and chest. Orm fell to the ground with his helmet coming off.

"I will bring every sea creature in the ocean to me. If you kill me, you kill all of them too," he spat at her.

"Rage quitting, I see," Kara smirked as sea creatures rushed in.

Kara kicked Orm so hard that he was blasted out of the ocean and into the air. Kara then backhanded Orm onto a US aircraft carrier. Kara landed and punched Orm to the deck. US sailors watched curiously as Kara beat the snot out of Orm.

"This is my kind of crowd," Kara smiled as she saw the US sailors cheer for her.

"Surface dwellers," Orm said stunned to see them.

An admiral came up to Kara. "Should we begin the nuclear strike?" he asked Kara.

"Yeah, it's the only way to be sure," Kara said seriously.

"No, my people. You can't do this," Orm said suddenly frightened.

"So that missile defense shield was a bunch of BS after all," Kara said disappointedly.

"To be fair, ours is too," the admiral remarked. "I'll give the order."

Kara nodded and then turned to Orm. "No, please have mercy on us," Orm said to her.

"I want to see you beg," Kara said to him.

Orm got on his knees. "Please, don't destroy my world. I will never harm a surface dweller again," he promised.

"Well, this is disappointing and here I thought you were a total psychopath. It appears you're human after all," Kara said.

Orm glared at her. "I, on the other hand, have no humanity," Kara said coldly. "Even if you managed to kill every surface dweller, I would then kill you all. Because if I can't save the world, I will certainly avenge it."

"Nuclear tipped torpedoes are headed towards the target," the admiral informed Kara.

"Good work, admiral. Be a dear and let all of the sailors see the explosion. They've earned it," Kara said to him.

"No!" Orm said spinning his trident so fast it was a blur.

Kara gave him a wide-eyed look as he advanced on her while still spinning the trident around his body like some kind of gold shield. Orm shouted at her as he rushed her while spinning the trident.

"Yeah, no," Kara said grabbing the trident and stopping Orm abruptly. His wrists were both broken and he dislocated his shoulders instantly.

Kara took the trident from him and handed it over to a random sailor. "Keep this safe for me," she said to him.

"Golly," the seaman said looking it over.

"You know, the best way to see someone's true colors is to bring them to the breaking point," Kara said to him.

"Forgive me, mother," Orm said crying for his loss.

Kara knelt next to him. "I didn't order the strike. Atlantis is fine," she assured him.

"Really?" Orm asked pathetically. "You were just fucking with me?"

"And you should have seen the look on your face," Kara smiled.

"They're safe," Orm gasped relieved. "You are our true queen."

"On the surface, it's not the baddest mother-fucker that rules. It's usually some nerd. That's because the most powerful fighters should never be the ones to lead. All of these badass sailors here submit to a fucking reality TV show host. There's a reason for this that you and Zod never understood. The military must always submit to civilian authority in a democracy. It's through boring talking that we solve our problems, not by mortal combat," Kara told him.

"Kill me then," Orm said thoroughly defeated.

"Up to now, you were a good leader, Orm. Your city is fucking amazing. You got something awesome going on down there. I wish my ship crashed in the ocean rather than land. You think I am going to hand over Atlantis to some drunk, ignorant, asshole? You go back to Atlantis and you lead the shit out of that place, but I'm keeping this trident. If you try to fuck with the surface again, I am going to come back to Atlantis and when I do I'm shoving this trident up your ass," Kara said to him.

"Alright," Orm agreed.

"Now, get the fuck off my ship," Kara told him.

Orm took the walk of shame as the US sailors looked on and descended back into the water. "Thank you," Kara said taking back the golden trident.

"Can you buzz the control tower?" a sailor asked her.

"No problem," Kara said happy to. Lifting off the deck, she took a pass around the tower to the cheers of the US sailors.

* * *

Kara landed inside the DEO finding the whole gang safe and sound. "Where have you been? I've had the worst day," Alex said.

"Ever thought to change your profession?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No way, I love this job," Alex said.

"Damn...it," Kara muttered.

"Good job, Supergirl. I've just received positive reports from the US Navy," Hank said. He then turned to Winn. "Keep monitoring for seismic activity on the ocean floor."

"You got it," Winn said at his computer.

"Well, I have to deliver something to someone, so I will be off," Kara said vaguely.

* * *

Arthur Curry was sitting in his easy chair in his underwear watching the game and having a beer. A gold trident suddenly crashed through his window and stuck to his wooden floor. "What the fuck?" he wondered.


	47. Future Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teen from the future intervenes as Granny Goodness attacks the Earth.

Queen Rhea sat at the head of a long table with Insane elite warriors present. At the table were Insane delicacies and alcoholic drinks. As per usual, the Insane ate quickly as if they were starving. However, one Insane warrior refused to eat. As the other Insane warriors chatted about their upcoming invasion of Earth, this Insane warrior simply scowled. Finally, he interrupted the joyous occasion by slamming his goblet down on the floor breaking it.

"What troubles you?" Queen Rhea asked as the dinner table became completely silent.

"I speak of the perversion done to this council, which I love more than my own children...by making this bitch our leader," he said disrespectfully.

Queen Rhea stood up and cast an energy disc that sliced his head clean off. "As your leader, I will always listen to your counsel in a respectful manner, to question my logic. If you're unconvinced that a particular plan of action I have decided is not wisest, tell me so. But allow me to convince you, right here and now, no subject will ever be taboo. Except, of course, the subject that was just under discussion. The price you pay for bringing up my sex as a negative is...I collect your fucking head," Queen Rhea said calmly.

"Just like this fucker here," Queen Rhea said pointing to the head on the table. "Now, if any of you sons-of-bitches got anything else to say, now is the fucking time!" she shouted at them.

The table was completely silent. "I didn't think so," Queen Rhea said sitting back down.

An Insane warrior entered the room and whispered in Queen Rhea's ear. She listened intently and then gave a slight look of fear as she exited the dining room and made her way to the bridge. A saucer-shaped ship had just exited a portal in space and was headed towards Earth.

"I know that ship," Queen Rhea said as she saw the Omega symbol on it. "Prepare to send my transmission to the planet."

* * *

Supergirl, Mon, Alex, Hank, and Winn were oblivious to the incoming ship as a transmission hacked into their Television screen. Queen Rhea appeared on her throne staring at them. "A ship carrying servants of the dark one is approaching Earth. I suspect they are here to kill every life-form on the planet. Mon-El, my son, come to me, and I will keep you safe. Otherwise, you will die with the rest of these fools," Queen Rhea said.

"We can defend ourselves just fine. We have Supergirl," Hank said confidently.

"Yeah, what he said," Kara agreed.

"Even with her, you cannot win," Queen Rhea said and then signed off.

"I'm tracking an incoming ship. No registry of it," Winn reported seeing it on his computer screen.

"Where's it headed?" Hank asked.

"Towards us," Winn said apprehensively. "It has already landed."

"We need to get down there," Hank said. "Call the Justice League."

"Is that really necessary?" Kara wondered.

"It's a threat that has even Rhea scared," Alex noted.

"No fucking around. This could be the real thing," Hank said.

* * *

The saucer-shaped ship extended legs and came down to the surface. The door opened revealing strange alien fighters from across the galaxy. Kara, Mon, J'onn, Alex, and Winn watched from a distance as the fighters exited the ship. Superman, Green Lantern, Hawk-Man, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg joined up with the DEO.

"What's going on, J'onn?" Superman asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm not taking any chances," J'onn told him.

"If its fight they want, we'll send them back where they came from," Superman said confidently.

The fighters all exited the ship and looked around. Lashina was a pale-skinned, black-haired humanoid in black and white armor with an electrical whip. Mad Harriet was an orange-skinned humanoid with green hair dressed in metallic armor and razor-sharp claws. Stompa was a large muscular humanoid in orange armor with large boots. Bernadeth had short black hair, a wrinkled elderly face, and a simple green dress with a red-hot blade at her side. Patrolling around the ship were parademons. Finally, two more exited the ship. Granny was a slender older woman with white hair wearing white armor and a white dress. Next to her was Grail, a young woman with purple hair that flowed to one side and shaved on the other who wore a black dress and carried a staff.

"I'll handle them," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"A diplomatic approach may be better," J'onn said nodding to Superman.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said insulted.

Superman flew over to the group and landed before them. "My name is Kal-El of Krypton, hero of Earth. I bid you welcome," he said to them.

"We are servants of the dark lord of the galaxy, Darkseid," Granny said to him. "We seek one of our own that escaped to your world named Barda. She looks like you and can easily blend in with the rest of the people here. Give her up to us, and your planet will be spared."

"I'm sorry. We do not trade lives," Superman said to her.

Grail pointed her staff and fired at Superman giving him the most painful experience of his life. Superman cried out in pain as his whole body burned. "Impressive. Everyone so far that has been hit with my omega beam has always been incinerated," Grail remarked.

"Take care of him," Granny ordered her minions.

Stompa came over to a struggling Superman and proceeded to stomp his head into the ground creating a tremor that the Justice League could feel a distance away. Lashina then placed her whip around Superman's body, lifted him above the ground, shocked him hard, and then threw him into a rock formation.

"Okay, now you can go," J'onn allowed Kara.

"Yeah, I thought so," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara landed in front of them ready for action. "Another Kryptonian?" Granny asked bored. "Take care of this one, too."

The Female Furies all attacked her at once. Kara ignited in Prime mode blasting them off of her. Kara then punched Granny to the gut so hard that it echoed across the mountain range. Granny coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Grail whirled her staff and fired at Kara missing each time. Kara kicked the staff out of her hands. Grail then touched Kara with her left hand and immediately Kara fell to the ground asleep.

"This isn't good," Alex said looking through her binoculars.

Grail took the glove off her right hand for a killer blow. A portal suddenly opened with a black-haired teenage boy emerging through. He wore black pants and a black jacket with the DEO logo on his sleeves. On his back was a sheathed sword. The Female Furies stared at the new visitor distracted.

"This is our chance. Mon, get her out of there," Hank ordered.

Mon disappeared and reappeared near Kara. He grabbed her and disappeared before the Female Furies could stop him. "Is that straight Barry Allen from the other universe?" Winn wondered.

"No, that's not him," Alex said as she saw him.

Granny quickly recovered from Kara's strike and confronted the teenager. "Do you wish to die, brat?" she asked.

"You're all not supposed to be here. Not yet, anyway," the teenager said.

"Is that so? We will decide when we will be here. Your champions have already fallen. Do you challenge us as well?" Granny asked.

"I guess you don't recognize me. It's me, Kon," he said to them.

Granny gave Kon a disgusted look. "I remember beating you nearly to death. Have you come for more punishment, boy?" she asked.

"I've changed since then. Now, I'm going to kill you," Kon said confidently.

"Furies, kill this brat for me," Granny ordered.

Before the Furies could move, Kon went through them faster than the eye could see. The Furies stayed frozen in place as Kon put his sword back in its sheath. They then fell to the ground in pieces. Granny stared at Kon in disbelief and then saw her own armor fall off leaving her with just her white dress.

Kon smirked at the ease of his victory. "So, you've got some skill," Grail said pissed off. She fired a beam at Kon with her staff. He flicked the beam away from him sending it into a rock formation.

"So, you kill women, do you?" Grail sneered at Kon.

"Yeah, I'm not into that male chivalry bullshit," Kon replied.

"So, you know, I have no problem killing children," Grail sneered at him.

"When I am done with you, nothing will be left," Kon replied back.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I am the daughter of Darkseid, himself," Grail said angrily.

"That would be impressive if not for the fact that Darkseid has millions of whores at his disposal," Kon smirked.

"How dare you!" Grail said furious and then fired on Kon with her strongest beam.

Kon put up his hands as he shielded himself from the beam. His feet dragged on the ground as he was pushed back by the force of it. Kon's short hair rose up and turned bright gold. Golden flames formed around his body as he cast the beam off him. The body parts of the Furies rose off the ground and scattered from the force of his golden aura.

"What is that?" Alex wondered.

"I have never seen anything like it in the records," Winn admitted.

"Is it what I think it is?" Mon wondered.

Kon stared at Grail and Granny with icy blue eyes. "So, you changed your hair color," Granny said dismissively.

"Fuck collecting Barda. She made her own decision. Let's destroy this pitiful world," Grail said as she formed an energy orb on her finger. The energy orb gained in size quickly until it was as tall as a skyscraper. She then flung it down towards the ground.

Kon got underneath it and put his hands up to stop it from sinking into the planet's core. His feet dug into the ground as he did. The orb continued to sink into the ground until finally, Kon carried it out of the crater. Furious, Grail fired her staff at the orb causing it to explode. The explosion blinded the Justice League and DEO personnel and rattled Metropolis nearby like an earthquake.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Kon remained unscathed. "Who is this guy?" Winn wondered.

"Impossible," Grail said stunned.

Kon took out his sword. Fearful for the first time in her life, Grail took to the skies and aimed down at him from a distance. Kon went faster than the eye could see and sliced through her midsection and staff in one swing. Grail stared at Kon stunned as her staff was cut cleanly in two. Kon then slashed Grail to pieces with his sword and then incinerated the remains with his left hand.

Kon then dropped down and walked towards Granny. "My little angel," she said sorrowfully. Kon then blasted a hole through her gut. She was flung off the ground and slammed into a rock formation.

"We can still make a deal. I'll put in a good word to Darkseid for you. You could become powerful in the empire," Granny told him.

"Oh, really?" Kon smirked.

"Spare my life, and I will personally present you to Darkseid," Granny offered.

"That's a damn good deal, but I have to get back to my time. Those video games aren't going to play themselves," Kon said.

"Wait...what?" Granny wondered.

"Peace!" Kon said forming the peace symbol in his right hand. He then blasted Granny destroying her completely. He then extended all of his fingers out and fired ten beams that destroyed the parademons in one shot. He then fired on the ship completely destroying it in a ball of fire.

"Holy shit," Winn said amazed.

Satisfied the danger was gone, Kon returned to his regular form. He eyed the Justice League and the DEO with amusement. He then took to the skies and floated slowly over to them. "I sense no ill intent from him," J'onn said to the others.

Kon landed near the DEO crowd. He gave the still-sleeping Kara a glance and then turned to Alex. "What's with the DEO jacket?" Alex asked nervously.

"It's an old artifact," Kon shrugged. "I figured it would make you less anxious if I wore it."

"You're from the future," Winn realized.

"Yeah, like a thousand years from now," Kon answered.

"He's telling the truth," J'onn told them.

"What transformation was that?" Mon questioned Kon.

"It's the Super Insane technique," Kon answered. "I am the legend in the flesh."

Mon simply stared at Kon in disbelief. "So, you're Insane too?" Alex questioned.

"Well, half-Insane," Kon smirked. "The other half is human which reminds me. You're my distant ancestor," Kon revealed.

"What?" Alex asked surprised. "You mean like a great aunt, right?"

"No, I am a direct line from you. At some point, one of your descendants married an Insane and here I am," Kon said.

"But Alex is...," Winn said confused.

"Winn, shut the fuck up," Alex hissed at him.

"You're so much more beautiful in person," Kon smiled.

"Well, you're a cute kid...I guess," Alex said awkwardly.

J'onn frowned as Kon was putting up mental defenses to block him. He couldn't tell if Kon was telling the truth or not. "Aren't you concerned that your presence here and you telling us this information could fuck up the timeline?" J'onn asked.

"Not really," Kon said nonchalantly. "The only reason I'm here is because my mom told me to."

"Do you have genealogy records over the last thousand years?" Alex asked curiously.

"Nah, I only know up to my great grandfather on my mother's side," Kon said.

"How about the stock market or who won the World Series?" Winn asked.

"Shut you down, those records are lost," Kon frowned.

"By some cataclysmic event in the future?" J'onn asked.

"Maybe," Kon said awkwardly. "I'm just going to stick around until Supergirl here wakes up, so I can say goodbye to her and then I'm going to leave."

"Well, you can crash at my place," Alex offered.

"Sounds great," Kon said appreciatively.

Mon gave Kon a suspicious look wondering if the transformation he had just seen was truly the legend.

* * *

Alex drove Kon over to her apartment. The entire time, Kon stared out the windows looking at the Metropolis buildings in amazement. "I bet this all looks ancient to you," Alex assumed.

"I can't really say," Kon said keeping his mouth shut.

"You like soda, ice cream, pizza?" Alex listed off.

"All of those sound cool," Kon allowed.

"You wouldn't be related to Mon would you?" Alex asked concerned as Kon stuffed a pizza into his face.

"I couldn't say. There's a thousand-year gap that needs to be filled in," Kon said.

"So, you wouldn't know who the father of my kid is?" Alex asked curiously.

"Nope," Kon shook his head.

Maggie then entered the apartment and stared at Kon. "Who's the kid?" she asked.

"The name's Kon. I'm from the future," he said proudly.

"Oh, really?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"He just killed a bunch of aliens that kicked Superman's ass and put Supergirl in a coma," Alex told her.

"Impressive," Maggie allowed.

Kon gave Maggie an odd look as she kissed Alex in the kitchen. "What? Never seen two women kiss in the future?" Maggie asked him.

"Couldn't say," Kon said.

Alex then noticed the cross necklace around Kon's neck. "Christianity still exists a thousand years from now?" Alex wondered.

"It's going through a revival," Kon explained.

Maggie gave Kon a haunted look. "How do they treat gays in the future?"

"You mean happy people?" Kon wondered.

"No, I mean homosexuals," Maggie clarified.

Kon considered carefully whether to speak about it. "Well, sure, it still exists but the cure was invented hundreds of years ago."

"The cure?" Maggie said offended.

"Yeah," Kon replied awkwardly.

"It's not his fault. Leave him alone," Alex said to her.

"No, they've been trying to stamp us out since the beginning," Maggie said becoming passionate.

"Well, it's not really like that. If you want to be straight, you can," Kon said simply.

"See? No big deal," Alex downplayed.

"So, no one forces you to take the cure?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"Right," Kon nodded.

"This is bullshit. My parents would shove that pill down my throat," Maggie said bitterly.

"Well, for starters it's not taken orally. It's taken up the ass," Kon said helpfully.

"Are you fucking with us, kid?" Maggie wondered.

"Be nice. He's my hundredth great-grandson or something," Alex revealed.

Maggie gave Alex a freaked outlook. "Really?" she choked.

"It doesn't mean we're not together. There's IVF," Alex said dismissively.

Maggie stared at Kon and then back at Alex. "I don't see the resemblance."

"Come on, Maggie, he's from one thousand years into the future. Of course, there wouldn't be any resemblance," Alex said reasonably.

"We should take a DNA test to be sure," Maggie said skeptically.

"I can't do that," Kon said becoming uncomfortable. "It could disrupt the space/time continuum and such."

Maggie took Alex aside. "The little shit could be lying."

"He just saved the Earth. Give him a break," Alex said.

"Supergirl saves the Earth all the time, and she's a pathological liar," Maggie hissed.

"So, has Aunt Kara woken up yet?" Kon asked anxiously.

Maggie eyed Alex and then back at Kon. "Excuse me?"

"Oops," Kon realized.

"Are you saying that Kara is Supergirl?" Maggie asked.

"You didn't know?" Kon wondered.

"The fuck?" Maggie demanded of Alex.

"I can explain," Alex said.

Kara then entered the apartment. "I have the worst headache."

"You're Supergirl," Maggie accused.

"Guilty," Kara mocked.

"You bitch. You've been fucking with me for months," Maggie said outraged. "Do you know what she did to me when you got captured?" Maggie said outraged.

"Not in front of the child," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It all makes sense now. You've been trying to tear us apart," Maggie accused.

"And the two of you are stronger for it," Kara smiled.

Maggie punched Kara to the face and nearly broke her hand. Kon stared at them amazed by the exchange. "Fuck," Maggie said wringing her hand.

"Look, I had my doubts before, but we're good now," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Kon is my hundredth great-grandson," Alex said changing the subject.

Kara eyed Kon. "Oh, really?" she said skeptically.

"It's true," Kon said staring at Kara.

"Well, aren't you adorable," Kara said pinching his cheek. "By the way, don't think you're the big cheese on this planet now. The only reason I didn't kill all those fools was because of that stupid technique."

"No one is more powerful than the legendary Kara Zor-El," Kon smirked.

"Thank you," Kara said pleased. "So, do you have a message for us?"

"Nope, I just came here to kick ass," Kon said simply.

"I can respect that," Kara allowed. "So, how did you beat all those guys."

"My sword is like really really sharp," Kon said taking it off his back to show her.

Kara looked over the blade and tried to cut herself with it. To her amazement, she started bleeding. "Damn," Kara said putting the sword on the table.

"Do you need a bandage?" Alex asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine," Kara said igniting her hand in Prime mode and healing it within seconds.

"Sharpest sword in the galaxy," Kon said proudly.

"So, it could even make me useful," Alex marveled.

"Not really, its sharpness is based on the user's power level," Kon explained.

"Well, shit," Alex said disappointed.

"Mind if I keep this?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I kind of need to bring it back with me," Kon said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, who says?" Kara wondered.

Kon gave her an uncomfortable look. "Fine, whatever, fuck it," Kara said losing interest.

The news on the TV suddenly had a national alert. Alex got a phone call from Winn. "There are multiple Insane ships in our sector. They just appeared."

"We have to go," Alex said to Kara.

"Want to come along?" Kara asked Kon.

"Sure," Kon said.

Kara stripped to her Supergirl uniform and took off through the window. Kon followed her into the air. Kara tested Kon's speed by flying quickly over to the DEO. He kept up with her and the two of them landed inside the DEO. "An Insane fleet has just exited hyperspace," Mon said grimly.

"How many ships are we talking about?" Kara asked.

"Like two dozen of them," Hank said.

"Damn, well, it should be like shooting fish in a barrel," Kara said brightly.

"They have impenetrable shields," Hank reminded her.

"You keep using that word. I don't think it means what you think it means," Kara rolled her eyes. She then turned to Kon. "You want to take a crack at this?"

Kon stared at the Insane ships as they all came together over the skies of Metropolis. "I've...assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," Kon said activating his wrist band and disappearing.

"Wow, ain't that a bitch?" Kara said amused.

James and Winn came in all proud of themselves. "We just saved thirty telekinetic people from certain death," James said, proud of himself.

"Good for you, ten times that number have just died in the last minute," Kara said as an Insane ship fired on the city blasting holes into buildings.

Insane warriors then materialized inside the DEO and began firing at everyone with their hands. The DEO fought back with their rifles with little effect. Alex took out a ray gun she had collected from Maaldoria and began firing at them blasting holes in their armor. Hank turned into his Martian self and began giving some of the Insane a deserved beat down.

Rhea then materialized in front of Kara and took hold of her, so she wouldn't interfere in the massacre. Mon attempted to intervene only for Rhea to teleport him to the Insane battleship above. "Give him back. I need him to kill things for me," Kara glared at Rhea.

"Surrender or your sister dies," Rhea said as Insane warriors went after Alex.

"This again," Kara said unimpressed.

Alex fired at the Insane warriors as she leaped off the balcony. "God damn it," Kara said pushing Rhea away and going after Alex before she fell to her death.

Kara flew quickly to grab Alex before she went splat but a teleportation beam caught her instead. Kara slammed down on the pavement with nothing in her arms. Rhea then teleported back to her ship. A giant hologram of Rhea appeared from the bottom of the Insane battleship.

"People of Earth, do not be afraid. We have traveled an ocean of stars to bring you a new way. A better way. I will be your queen, and you will be my subjects. Obey our orders, and we will protect you. Do not resist," Rhea said to the people of Metropolis.

All the while, Insane warriors killed scores of people. Cops were overwhelmed by Insane firepower. The Insane warriors created energy shields around their bodies disintegrating any bullet that was shot at them. "Stand down, Supergirl, or someone you care about will die," Rhea threatened.

Kara sighed as she saw all the violence around her. "Well...shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was gutted and replaced with a story inspired by DBZ's Trunk Saga. It's important to note that some characters can be unreliable so what Kon says could be true, partially true, or totally false. Kon is an original Adventures character not present in CW Supergirl or DC comics. If I could cast anyone from any time period to be Kon, it would be a young Leonardo Dicaprio from Titanic, playful, funny, mischievous, friendly, down-to-earth, and incredibly lethal.


	48. Resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grants calls upon the people of Metropolis to resist the Insane invaders.

Mon was escorted by two Insane guards to Rhea on the bridge of the Insane battleship. "Leave us," Rhea said to her guards.

"How's the invasion progressing? Is it as much fun as you hoped?" Mon asked brightly.

"Beyond my wildest dreams," Rhea smiled. "This planet has amazing potential. It's going to be beautiful when we're finished with it."

"Finished with it? What are you planning to do?" Mon asked.

"Build, of course, monuments to our people, especially me," Rhea said arrogantly. "We're going to build grand pyramids like the ones back home."

"Built by human slaves," Mon assumed.

"Well, yes," Rhea said obviously.

"This ship is stocked with the best Insane leaders, warriors, engineers, and scientists. The dark one gave us a short window of opportunity to take them off-world before he destroyed the planet," Rhea revealed.

"You knew he was going to destroy our world, and you did nothing?" Mon asked stunned.

"Darkseid cannot be stopped. He cannot be defeated. He cannot be killed. Your father and I made the best of a shitty situation," Rhea said angrily.

"I saw a mere child defeat Darkseid's best minions," Mon said. "I saw the legend."

"The gap between Darkseid and his best generals is the gap between a star and a planet. Have you ever destroyed a star?" Rhea asked him.

"Well, no," Mon admitted.

"Here, we can rebuild again and when we are strong enough, we can take down Darkseid," Rhea said to him.

"I'm not interested in spreading my seed and popping out babies my whole life. I want my revenge," Mon said to her.

"You really are a simple creature," Rhea said punching him hard to the gut so he would fall over. "You live in a fantasy world."

"And now you're going to show your cooperation by mating with the Kryptonian's adopted human sister," Rhea said to him.

"What the fuck?" Mon wondered.

"It's insurance in case that brat tries to attack us," Rhea said.

"She doesn't really swing that way if you know what I mean," Mon said referring to Alex.

"I don't give a shit," Rhea said coldly. "In accordance with Insane culture, your first wife will always be supreme. You may marry the Kryptonite brat as well, but she will always be second."

"Unless of course, the first wife dies tragically," Mon reminded her.

"In that case, Supergirl will kill you," Rhea reminded him.

* * *

Dozens of US fighter jets sped towards the Insane ships and launched missiles. Blue energy shields destroyed the missiles before they could reach the ships themselves. Kara watched passively from the roof of a skyscraper as the fighters fired again with no result. The Insane ships retaliated by firing continuous laser fire at the fighters destroying them all. Kara turned away as burning wreckage fell into the streets.

The DEO gang assembled in the alien gay bar. "Look who found us," Winn said as James entered.

"Report, Olsen," Hank said gravely.

"Insane troops are teleporting everywhere setting up checkpoints and killing resisters. They're instituting their own martial law on the city," James said.

"It's like Independence Day out there with that big mother ship hovering," Winn said.

"We get the reference, Winn," Hank said impatiently.

"Mon-El and Alex are on that ship," Winn added.

"Then we're fucked because that's Kara's weak point. She won't use her powers to strike at that ship so long as Alex is on that ship," Hank realized.

"What about Superman?" James suggested.

"I sent out a distress call to the Justice League. I haven't received a call back," Hank said.

"He could be fighting in the streets for all we know," Winn said.

"If he is, I didn't see him," Maggie said waltzing in.

"How do we fight an enemy like this?" James wondered.

"I may be of service," Lillian Luther said entering the bar with Cyborg Superman at her side.

"Oh really? What's your plan?" Hank asked skeptically.

"We need Supergirl back in action. I stole the schematics for your portal generator and have recreated it at my lab. We get on board the mother ship and take Alex Danvers back," Lillian said simply.

"That ship's security system will detect you," Hank said obviously.

"Once on-board, we will hack into the ship and disable its shields. If you disable the shields of the mother-ship, the shields on the other ships will fall," Lillian speculated.

"Just like Independence Day," Winn said wide-eyed.

"Sounds good. Knock yourself out," Hank smirked.

"We need your help. You've killed most of my men. I need some volunteers," Lillian sneered.

"Alright, I'll do it," Hank said finally.

"That ship is a death trap. Rhea will be keeping an eye on Alex," James pointed out.

"I'll use my shape-shifting abilities to get around. In the meantime, take to the streets," Hank ordered.

* * *

Rhea sat on her throne and addressed her Lieutenant. "Create a blockade around the city. I don't want anyone leaving," she ordered.

"We're receiving communication from this nation's leader," the Lieutenant informed her.

"Put it up," Rhea allowed.

"Rhea, Queen of the Insane. We finally meet," Vice President Mike Pence smirked. "I am the Vice President of the United States."

"Why should I be speaking to you?" Rhea scoffed.

"Because I know the codes to this," Pence said showing her a suitcase.

Rhea froze knowing what that meant. "You're not the president."

"No, he's in an undisclosed location. I speak for him and all Americans when I say that your occupation of Metropolis is an act of war," Pence said confidently.

"I could move my invasion force to Washington DC if you wish," Rhea threatened.

"Just make sure you do it when Congress is in session," Pence joked.

"I'm taking Metropolis for myself. The rest of your pitiful nation is yours," Rhea said to him.

"Sounds good," Pence agreed.

"Wait...what?" Rhea wondered.

"They didn't vote for us anyway," Pence said nonchalantly.

"Well, this was easy," Rhea said unimpressed.

"You're sacrificing Metropolis to these crazy people?" Cat Grant interrupted Pence.

"Insane people," Rhea corrected.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I think you're the one that needs shock therapy," Cat said to him.

"Cat Grant, the president's press secretary," Pence introduced to Rhea. "Your presence is always a pleasure but unfortunately I don't entertain a woman alone in a room," Pence said to Cat.

"That's sexist," Cat accused.

Pence simply shrugged. A Secret Service agent then entered the room wearing sunglasses and stared at Cat intensely. "Really?" Cat rolled her eyes.

"It's for my protection," Pence smiled amused.

"Afraid of these," Cat said cupping her breasts.

Pence kept eye contact with her eyes unphased. "Maybe, you're the one that's gay," Cat said buttoning up her shirt.

"Or maybe I have the restraint to not receive a blow job in the oval office," Pence smirked.

"I can't believe you voted to impeach the president over that little thing," Cat said disgustedly. "If Hillary were president, none of this would be happening. Women are tough, wise, above pettiness, and completely willing to roll up our sleeves to accomplish peace."

"Qaddafi would beg to differ, or he would if he didn't get sodomized and beaten to death by a mob," Pence said calmly.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Rhea asked curiously.

"I'm Cat Grant. I'm kind of a big deal. I am the queen of all media, or I was until I agreed to this shit assignment," she said looking straight at Pence.

"The country appreciates your service," Pence mocked.

"Let me handle this," Cat said taking charge.

"By all means," Pence said relaxed in his chair.

"I have brokered peace between Kayne and Taylor Swift, so I think mediating peace between our worlds should be a piece of cake. And, the future is female. We've all read the t-shirts. So, we are two formidable women, and we can do whatever we want. So, let's talk it out and come up with a harmonious solution, shall we?" Cat said snidely.

"I am going to kill every man on this planet but will spare the women," Rhea allowed.

"Okay, that's progress," Cat allowed.

"So all of my men can have their way with them," Rhea added. "I don't subscribe to your feminist bullshit. We survived because we all worked together as a single unit. As a mother, I want what is best for my son, and his son, and so forth. I'll kill anyone, male or female, that gets in my way," Rhea said to her.

"That's cold," Pence said to a speechless Cat.

"Kill them immediately," Rhea ordered and signed off.

The Insane battleship fired a laser at Air Force One blasting a wing off. The door flew off depressurizing the cabin. Cat grabbed onto the couch for dear life as the plane was about to crash. "Would you like to pray before our impending deaths?" Pence offered calmly as he sat in his chair.

Cat was then sucked out of the plane. Supergirl flew towards her grabbing her in midair. Another beam from the Insane battleship blasted away what remained of Air Force One. Debris scattered on the ground. Kara safely dropped Cat among the debris field.

"Where have you been?" Cat demanded of Kara.

"Where have I been? You left us at Catco to serve that asshole," Kara reminded her.

"I heard about your stunt to defeat Hillary to keep me at Catco. You fucked us over," Cat raged.

"You never told me you planned to have your art director acting CEO," Kara shot back.

"All you care about is your own little world. Have you ever thought about the common good?" Cat asked.

"Sorry to interrupt," Pence said walking over to them perfectly fine.

"How the fuck?" Cat wondered.

"Language," Pence pointed at her.

"How did you survive?" Kara asked.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," Pence smiled.

"He certainly does have a sense of humor," Kara agreed. "You going to thank God for this miracle while everyone else on board died?"

"We are but dust in the wind," Pence replied. "I know that you're not attacking that ship because your sister is on it. You have until tonight to get your sister. Then, I will be sending a nuke through the star-gate onto the mother-ship," Pence said to her.

"You can't. The explosion will destroy the mother-ship and Metropolis with it," Cat objected.

"They're in God's hands," Pence said simply.

"I can't let you do that," Kara said as she advanced on him.

Kara was blasted a few feet away from a powerful electrical surge. Kara got back to her feet only to feel her throat crushed. She fell to the ground unable to breathe. Pence then calmly took out a cell phone. "Bring a submarine to these arctic coordinates," Pence ordered and then inputted the coordinates to the Fortress of Solitude.

"What are you?" Cat asked stunned.

Pence smiled as he released his hold on Kara. "Don't you remember, Miss Grant? I'm a deplorable."

* * *

Mon and Alex were called onto the bridge with Insane guards watching their every move. "My son, the prince, and his beautiful bride to be," Rhea greeted.

"Wait...what the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"Just go with it," Mon frowned.

"How about no? What the fuck is going on here?" Alex demanded.

"Alex and I are not getting married," Mon turned her down.

"If you don't, I'll kill her and rest of the people in this city," Rhea threatened.

"Well, I tried," Mon muttered.

"I can't marry Mon. That's crazy," Alex objected.

"No, it's Insane," Rhea corrected. "You will marry Mon and then you will give me an heir."

"Oh my God, the boy," Alex realized. "He really is my descendant."

"What are you babbling about?" Rhea asked impatiently.

"She's just excited about it. She hasn't had a man in many many years," Mon said smirking.

"You think this is funny? You can go fuck yourself," Alex said to him.

"And so it begins," Mon sighed.

"You can make this easy or you can make this hard," Rhea said to Alex.

"She prefers it hard," Mon smiled.

"I will never fuck you, ever," Alex glared at him.

"Come on, Alex. Is this really all that bad? I'll let you have as many girlfriends as you want...as long as I get to watch," Mon allowed.

"You're a pig," Alex spat.

"No, Maggie is a pig," Mon corrected.

"Let me be very clear. I have genetic material from both of you, and I can produce your heir in a pod if need be. However, no grandson of mine is going to be a bastard," Rhea said to them.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just divorce his ass later," Alex agreed.

"In Insane tradition, a marriage is consummated shortly thereafter...in front of witnesses," Rhea said.

"Nice," Mon agreed.

"Oh, fuck no," Alex rejected.

"Refuse me and I will start destroying buildings one-by-one starting with hospitals and schools," Rhea threatened.

* * *

Pence stood by as navy sailors brought the nuke inside the Fortress of Solitude. Kara watched passively as they placed it in front of the portal projector. Pence then turned to Lillian Luthor, Cyborg Superman, and Hank. "Should you fail, I will order them to send the nuke through."

"We understand," Hank said to him.

"Turn it on," Lillian directed Cyborg Superman.

The projector then turned on giving the fortress a purple glow. Hank, Lillian, and Cyborg Superman instantly materialized onto the Insane battleship. Hank became J'onn and immediately starting kicking ass on the Insane guards. The three of them reached a control panel. Cyborg Superman plugged himself into the system. The shields on all of the Insane ships fell at the same time.

"Their shields are down," Cyborg Superman reported to Pence.

"Very good," Pence said pleased and then made a phone call. Fighters from a US aircraft carrier lifted off and sped towards Metropolis.

* * *

Cat and Winn entered the Catco building finding the offices in disarray. "Oh my God," Cat said of the damage.

"I know, the building was hit quite a few times from the Insane ships," Winn said.

"No, not that. This," Cat pointed to free weights in her office. "There are free weights and it smells like ball-sacks and nachos in here."

"It smells masculine, not that I would know anything about that," Winn said.

"Where is James Olsen?" Cat asked curiously.

"He's out fighting as the Guardian," Winn told her.

"You're fucking with me. He's the Guardian?" Cat asked incredulously.

"Yep and I'm his sidekick," Winn said proudly.

Cat rolled her eyes. "No wonder Catco stock has gone to shit since I left. Its acting CEO is punching people in the face."

"It works for Stark Industries," Winn argued. "So, uh, you ready?"

"I am always ready," Cat told him.

* * *

On the Insane battleship, Hank sensed the minds of Mon and Alex. "They're close," he said as he opened a door. Insane guards immediately fired on them.

Cyborg Superman fired a laser from his eye and Hank phased his fist through their armor dropping them. "J'onn?" Alex wondered upon seeing him.

"We have to go," J'onn told her.

"We have to get Mon," Alex insisted.

"Alex, the only reason Supergirl hasn't destroyed the ship and killed Rhea is because you're here," J'onn told her.

"Okay," Alex relented.

The four of them made their way to the teleportation room. Cyborg Superman activated the controls and then fired a beam into J'onn's back, dropping him. "Humans only," Lillian smirked as the three of them disappeared back to the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

Using Winn's special camera, Cat hacked into the Insane battleship's hologram projector. "Good evening, Metropolis. I am Cat Grant. Yes, I've been away for a while, but I'm back," she said.

"What...the...fuck...is...this?" Rhea asked her Lieutenant.

"Now, I can imagine you're feeling afraid and feeling that your world is spinning out of control. But believe me, you have power and right now you have a job to do: Resist. Resist these invaders with everything you've got. They come with empty promises and closed fists. They promise to make our world great again and yet they know nothing about the people that make this world great. They think they can con us," Cat said.

"Anyone else feeling a little hot in here?" Pence asked as he saw Cat on the fortress's computer screen.

"They think they can beat us into submission. They have no idea who they're up against. Aliens and humans, we need to band together and we need to stand up and fight back. Everyone needs to be a superhero. Everyone needs to get up and say 'Not in my house'. Let us prove to these thugs that we are strong and united, and we are not going to be conquered. And Rhea, you have come to the wrong town. I'm Cat Grant, and I'm not going anywhere," Cat said as she signed off.

The people of Metropolis were inspired by Cat's speech and began marching against the Insane troops. "Your orders, my queen?" a squad leader asked from the ground as humans moved against him.

"Wipe them out...all of them," Rhea replied coldly.

The Insane guards raised their hands and fired on the human crowds creating an instant blood bath. Hundreds were killed within seconds of the fighting. The Insane warriors went on a gleeful killing spree all throughout the city. Humans were either incinerated in energy blasts or beaten to death. Not even the cops or the national guard in the city could put up any kind of defense.

"Foolish of you to broadcast your transmission in your own building, Ms. Grant," Rhea sneered as she targeted the skyscraper.

The Insane battleship fired blasting the top floors of the building and sending debris to the streets below. US fighter jets arrived and fired missiles at the Insane ships creating explosions in the air. "We're receiving damage reports on all ships," Rhea's Lieutenant told her.

"Get the shields back up!" Rhea barked at him.

Kara blasted through the window of the bridge. "Kill Alex," Rhea ordered her men.

"She's gone, my queen," her Lieutenant said.

Rhea blasted a hole in his chest killing him. Kara casually walked towards Rhea. "Now that Alex is off this ship, I can finally open a can of whoop-ass on you all," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh really? Did you think your adopted sister was the only loved one in my possession?" Rhea asked.

"Do you mean Mon? You must be joking. He would rather die than be controlled by you," Kara said.

Mon took two fingers and moved them to his forehead. Rhea pointed her index finger at him. Kara got in between them just in time. Mon disappeared and reappeared near to J'onn. He grabbed ahold of him and then disappeared off the ship. Kara smirked as the beam hit her chest. "That tickles," she mocked.

* * *

Mon reappeared in the Fortress of Solitude and saw Cyborg Superman and Lillian. Dropping J'onn's body on the floor, Mon raised his hand against Cyborg Superman. "Do your worse, alien scum," Cyborg Superman said to him.

Mon blasted Cyborg Superman incinerating him. He then moved against Lillian. "Don't, she lives for now," Pence said to him.

"You intend to use this nuke to destroy the mother-ship?" Mon asked him as he saw it.

"Supergirl has twenty-four hours to destroy that fleet," Pence allowed.

"Or I can destroy it right now," Mon threatened to destroy the warhead.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Pence said calmly.

"Holy fuck, Mon," Alex said as he pointed his hand at it.

Mon fired on the nuke. The energy beam only made it half-way before it was frozen in time. Mon was thrown against an ice wall breaking him in several places. The energy beam then disappeared.

"What the fuck are you?" Alex asked of Pence.

"I'm a guardian angel of a sort," he said.

"Well, you're doing a shitty job then," Alex glared at him.

"That, my dear, is a matter of perspective," Pence smiled.

"If you're this powerful, then stop the war," Alex said to him.

"I am only an observer. I will not use my powers to intervene," Pence said.

"Yet you became Vice President. If Trump is removed from office or dies, you're in charge," Alex pointed out.

"That isn't going to happen," Pence smiled at her.

"What of those tie-breaking votes?" Alex asked.

"I did those only at the president's behest. Believe me when I say I chose the least powerful position in our government while at the same time observing the man in charge," Pence said.

"Bullshit. You think you can sit on the sidelines for four years?" Alex questioned.

"More like eight," Pence corrected.

"People like you have been my enemy my whole life," Alex said becoming emotional.

"Really? Before you discovered yourself, you and your family were firmly on my side. Don't let your sexuality define who you are. You can choose to support or oppose me based on your reasoning. Don't let people tell you that you must think a certain way because you correspond to a category of people," Pence told her.

"I choose to oppose you because that's how I think," Alex said slightly wavering.

"Good, good," Pence smiled warmly. "Speaking for the president, I am ordering you, Agent Danvers, to stay put."

* * *

Kara stared Rhea down. "It's over, Rhea. I have the high ground," she said standing one step above Rhea.

"You underestimate my power," Rhea sneered at her.

"Don't try it," Kara smirked at her.

"When my own husband opposed me, I killed him. Don't think for a moment, I won't do the same to you," Rhea said.

The Insane shields came back online and US fighters retreated. The Insane fleet stayed largely intact over Metropolis. Fires raged down below as the Insane slaughtered anyone that resisted them.

"Super...girl," Rhea said slowly as she circled her.

"I love it when you use your sexy voice," Kara mocked.

"You really thought you'd won. Didn't you?" Rhea said to her.

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings, and you haven't sung yet," Kara shot back. She suddenly got punched to the face, but her head didn't even flinch.

"Really?" Kara said as she saw Superman glaring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena being manipulated by Rhea to create an interdimensional portal to send the Daxamite fleet through was so preposterously naive and stupid, I couldn't, in good conscience, allow it to happen in Adventures. In this episode, Lena is replaced by Alex so as to keep Supergirl at bay.


	49. Never-The-Less, She Persisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation between Supergirl and Queen Rhea.

Rhea smirked menacingly as she explained her evil plot. "Silver Kryptonite. Your cousin is so much like you, reckless, stupid, barreling headfirst into danger. I couldn't have set a better trap if I tried," she said arrogantly.

"The obvious difference between us is that I never lose," Kara smiled right back at her. Kara then turned to a furious-looking Superman.

"As much as I'd love to rematch with you, I could think of a million better things I could be doing right now. So, let's chill the fuck out," Kara said to him.

"Oh, he doesn't see you. He sees his worst enemy. Everything you say to him is translated to him as if you were Zod," Rhea explained.

"So, I could insult him all day, and he wouldn't hear it?" Kara asked.

"Exactly," Rhea replied.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Kara frowned.

"You should have stayed away, Zod," Superman told her.

"Oh yeah? Let's see you make me," Kara smirked unimpressed. _(Zod) "All of humanity will kneel before me and suck my giant Kryptonian cock."_

"You're a monster, Zod, and I'm going to stop you," Superman said resolved.

"You really outdid yourself, Scary Terri," Kara said genuinely impressed.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Rhea wondered.

Superman fired heat vision at Kara believing her to be Zod. Kara matched his heat vision with the beams meeting in the middle. The two circled each other keeping their heat vision on each other. "I can do this all day," Kara said to Superman.

"He thinks you're his mortal enemy, Supergirl. The person he fears the most," Rhea said as she sat on her throne.

"If you wanted to scare him, you should have picked Lois," Kara joked.

"I'll stop you forever," Superman said and then punched Kara out the window to the city below.

The two crashed through a skyscraper going through every single floor until they reached the ground floor. Kara got up and dusted herself off. A mother and her kid looked at Kara amazed. "Supergirl!" he said excitedly.

"Get away from me, you dumb-ass kid," Kara tried to shoo him away. _(Zod) "I will eat the children of this world."_

"Stay away from them," Superman shouted taking Kara and throwing her out of the building.

Superman then engaged Supergirl in the air. She backhanded him into a public square breaking the concrete as he landed. Kara casually landed nearby. "Is this it?"

Superman used his super-speed and slammed her against a car. Kara laughed amused. "You are adorable," she said and then uppercut him high into the atmosphere. The two fought in the air with punches and kicks.

Kara then slammed Superman back down into the fountain in the city square. Kara walked on the water as Superman got back to his feet. He fired heat vision once more at her. "This again?" Kara asked bored as she blocked him with her own.

_"I will kill everyone you love," Zod said in his head._

The Justice League members, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, and Cyborg arrived on the scene to stop Superman from destroying the city as he fought Kara. "Don't worry, we can take care of this," Hal said arrogantly as a Green Lantern.

"I had it under control," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Let us take over from here," Diana said with her shield ready.

"Alright, fuck it," Kara threw up her hands.

In Superman's mind, he saw the Justice League as Zod's associates. He proceeded to kick their asses all throughout the city. Kara waited patiently as each Justice League member was defeated one-by-one. Batman approached Kara and watched the scene unfold. "I could kick his ass," he said confidently.

"I know you could," Kara agreed with her arms folded.

Explosions could be seen all throughout the city. "Just make sure he doesn't end up in Gotham," Batman ordered and then disappeared into the night.

"Such a creepy bastard," Kara muttered.

Superman landed in the same fountain looking like he hadn't even broken a sweat. "Done taking out the trash?" Kara asked him.

The rain then came down soaking them. _"You won't kill me. You don't have the balls," Zod taunted Superman._

Superman gave a yell as he punched Kara as hard as he could. Kara absorbed the blow on her forehead. "You call that a punch?" Kara sighed. "Alright, let me show you."

Kara cocked her fist back and punched Superman hard to the gut. The rain was suddenly blasted away from the force of it. The windows in all of the nearby skyscrapers were blasted out. People nearby fell to the ground stunned.

Superman fell into the fountain devastated. "Lois, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Ah, I was wondering what would break first, your spirit or your body," Kara said as she lifted him above her head. In front of everyone, she slammed his back on her knee and dropped him into the fountain.

The people of Metropolis watched the end of the fight in stunned silence. "Yay for women," some of the female spectators said to her.

"Yeah, I'm not into that feminist bullshit," Kara told them.

* * *

Kara dumped an unconscious Superman in the Fortress of Solitude and met up with Alex. "What happened?" Alex asked confused.

"Rhea used silver Kryptonite to make Superman think I was Zod. Who would have thought such a thing existed," Kara said.

"Jesus, you nearly killed him," Alex said looking over his body.

"Nothing a little sun can't fix," Kara said dismissively. "Kelex, fix him up," Kara ordered.

There was a long pause. "Oh yeah, I blasted him," Kara remembered.

"The Justice League is down, the DEO is in shambles, and J'onn is unconscious," Alex said grimly.

Kara turned to Mon as he walked up to her. "Bring me Cat, Eliza, Jeremiah, James, Winn, and Maggie in that order," she ordered him.

"What are you planning?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to challenge Rhea to a duel. I'm going to finish this," Kara said resolved as she accessed the Kryptonian computer for information on the Insane.

"You're going to need help," Alex said concernedly.

Kara sighed. "You are my Kryptonite." Kara then placed her hand on Alex's neck, pinched her carotid artery, and saw Alex fell to the floor.

Mon reappeared and disappeared as he collected everyone Kara cared about. "I have them all," Mon reported.

"Good," Kara said pleased.

"Alex, what happened?" Eliza said freaked out. Jeremiah was also by his daughter's side. Maggie ran over to Alex and checked her vital signs.

"She'll be okay," Maggie said relieved.

"Listen up, you're all staying here until I defeat Rhea and chase the Insane off this planet. They say that friends and family make a hero stronger. Well, the truth is that you're all liabilities that distract me from accomplishing the mission at hand.

"I will go with you. I will avenge my father," Mon said resolved.

Kara nodded. Pressing a button on the Kryptonian computer, the doors became shut so no one could escape. "I'll be back before you know it."

Kara then gave Eliza a hug and gave Jeremiah a handshake. "Let's go, Mon," Kara ordered.

* * *

The two of them disappeared to the outside of the fortress. "Follow me," Kara said to Mon as she flew off. They landed in a field where a Kryptonian pod was out in the open.

"Why are we here?" Mon wondered.

"I just need a little practice before I fight her," Kara said.

"Once you have weakened her, I'll finish her off," Mon said determinedly.

Kara nodded and then sped past him. Before Mon could even react, Kara backhanded his head knocking him out. Mon face-planted in the grassy field. "Forgive me, Mon," Kara said softly and then shot off towards the Insane battleship.

* * *

Kara came forward walking casually towards Rhea as she sat on her throne wearing ceremonial Insane armor. "Do I have your word that after I disposed of you, your planet's forces will surrender?" Rhea asked.

"What's the fun in that? Afraid of a few thousand nukes?" Kara mocked.

"I prefer to have a planet not completely irradiated. It hurts the real estate value," Rhea said.

"Well, you see, that's the problem. If I actually lose to you, the president is going nuke the whole world to keep you from having it," Kara said.

"You're bluffing," Rhea said doubtfully.

"Am I?" Kara asked her.

"So be it. At least I'll have your skull as a trophy. I already have my son back. That's worth more than any planet," Rhea said.

"Well, at least we agree on that," Kara smiled.

"It sickens me that my son would even consider mating with a Kryptonian. You never earned your power. What did you do to acquire it? Sleep?" Rhea said disgustedly.

"I lost time I will never get back. I didn't see my cousin get to grow up," Kara said seriously.

"You have no idea what I've had to sacrifice. I trained my body and spirit in the fifth dimension where one year is only a day in our dimension. I spent twenty years perfecting my power while only being gone for twenty days but when I came back my planet, my race, and my son were gone," she said angrily.

"Shame it all has to end here," Kara shook her head.

"I will show you true power," Rhea said confidently.

Kara punched Rhea hard destroying her armor and sending her into the wall of her own ship. Rhea broke through the wall and stood up straight. "I hope that wasn't your most powerful attack," she mocked.

"Oh, I'm not even warmed up," Kara smirked.

"Good," Rhea spat and then powered up. Her muscles bulked up slightly, golden flames erupted around her, her dark-brown eyes became blue, and her black hair became a bright gold. Her power level dramatically spiked as the whole ship shook.

"I have become the legend," she said as her golden hair spiked up.

"You had my curiosity. Now, you have my attention," Kara said thrilled to actually have a decent challenger.

Rhea sped towards Kara and then two clashed at the fist creating a shock wave that rattled the hull of the ship. The two clashed repeatedly inside the large empty throne room. Kara played defense as Rhea aggressively attacked with rapid punches. Kara finally loaded up a devastating punch to Rhea's arm.

Rhea clutched her bleeding arm and quickly chewed on a bean to repair the injury. Within seconds, her right arm was repaired. "Even now, you can still keep up," Rhea realized.

"Yeah," Kara said grinning.

"I shall ascend to the next level then," Rhea glared at her as she tensed up. Static electricity charged all around her. The room became electrified by her aura alone.

"Doesn't look much different to me," Kara scoffed.

Rhea increased her speed to the point that her movements caused the metallic floor to became red-hot liquid. She ripped through her own ship killing dozens of her minions and destroying entire decks as she went after Kara. Finally, the two blasted through the roof of the ship.

"Of all the beings I have fought, no one has survived this long," Rhea said.

"I think that says more about you than the universe," Kara mocked.

Rhea put her hands together and blasted Kara with an energy beam that disintegrated several control towers on top of the ship and scorched the roof's surface. Kara emerged from the flames unaffected. Rhea sneaked up behind Kara and hit her hard to the back of the head.

"Wow, I actually felt that," Kara said amazed.

"You were a worthy opponent but the outcome of this battle is clear," Rhea said confidently as static electricity continued to dance around her body.

"We are a warrior race conquering countless worlds, growing stronger with each battle, and never satisfied until the enemy is silenced," Rhea continued.

"You finished? Because I'm getting bored. You're boring me," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Not even close. Witness the pinnacle of Insane power!" she screamed as she ascended to another level.

Kara waited patiently as her hair slowly but surely grew all the way to her lower back. Her eyebrows disappeared as her face warped. She was barely recognizable from her original form. Her energy increased dramatically as golden flames expanded around her.

"Okay...I might need to take this seriously," Kara said as she actually felt Rhea's power.

Rhea charged Kara and punched her so hard the upper levels of her ship shattered and turned to red-hot liquid. Rhea kept it up hitting Kara a few dozen times to the face and body. Her punches created a lightning storm that knocked out power to the entire city. Rhea pummeled Kara faster than the human eye could see and then kneed Kara to the gut so hard it rocketed Kara through the atmosphere, into outer space, and then to the moon. Kara hit the moon creating a large crater.

Kara got up and looked around seeing the moon lander and the American flag. "Well, I guess we did go after all," she thought to herself.

Looking at Earth, she could still see Rhea's energy from space. Curious, Kara picked up a moon rock and let it fall slowly down to the surface. Finished with her amusement, she closed her eyes in concentration and began to glow.

* * *

Down on the ship, Rhea continued to keep her Super Insane 3 form. "It took my most powerful form, but I did it," she said pleased.

Kara then reentered the atmosphere and used all her power to slow down. She landed on the ship creating a small crater in the metal. The ship began to tilt upon impact. "Impossible!" Rhea spat.

"Wow, I made it back to the same spot. How's that for navigation," Kara said pleased with herself. Her body glowed a bright yellow making it difficult to see her actual body. "This is what I call Supergirl Prime."

"I cannot be defeated. I am a goddess!" Rhea screamed and hit Kara a few dozen times within a few seconds. Each time she did, her fists became burned and bruised from the impacts.

Kara finally punched Rhea hard to the gut sending her to the other side of the ship. Rhea coughed up blood dumbfounded by Kara's power. Kara sped to Rhea's position and punched her several times within a second breaking all of her ribs, her sternum, and her clavicles. Rhea's internal organs were scrambled from the hits.

Rhea backed away and took out a healing bean as blood covered half her face. "Yeah, go ahead," Kara smirked.

Rhea didn't hesitate to eat the bean and heal herself. "You impress me, Scary Terri. No one has lasted this long when I am in this form. I've never actually had to fight with it," Kara said.

Rhea shot up into the sky. "Fuck you, Kara Zor-El and fuck this planet!" she screamed as she powered up her most powerful attack.

Kara waited patiently as she screamed in rage, increasing the power of her bomb. "If you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are!" Rhea shouted at her.

Kara stopped herself from intervening. "Alright, then."

Rhea's scream could be heard for miles, the city shook, the wind picked up, and the waves crashed against the shore. The other Insane ships backed away as they were being rattled by Rhea's power. "Oh, Mon, if only you could see this now," Kara said as Rhea's aura became as bright as the sun.

 _"Kamishini no Yari,"_ Rhea said as she completed the attack. (God-Killing Spear)

"Oh, wow, it even has a cool name," Kara smiled amused.

Rhea then fired the beam straight at Kara towards the Earth. Kara didn't take the beam too seriously until it was right on her. "Oh shit!" she realized as the beam hit her.

Kara put up her right hand to block the beam as it hit. The metal underneath her feet became red-hot liquid and then vaporized. Kara's right shoulder, arm, and hand struggled to contain the beam. If she didn't stop it, it would fire straight to the planet's core. Kara then pushed forward sending the beam right back at Rhea.

Rhea was engulfed in light and disappeared. The beam continued into outer space where it eventually dissipated. Kara flexed her fingers painfully and then saw something still in the air. Half of Rhea's body landed back down on the ship.

"Did I lose?" she wondered as she was completely blind and blackened from the burns. "This battle was hard-fought."

"Yeah," Kara said returning to her normal form.

"You lie. You had strength to spare," Rhea realized. "I never stood a chance. It wasn't even a battle."

Kara said nothing to that. "Take care of my boy," Rhea said softly and then turned to ash that dissolved in the wind.

"I will...Scary Terri...I will," Kara promised.

* * *

Kara then looked up at the Insane ships still firing on the city. US fighter jets fired missiles at the ships but none of them were getting through their energy shields. Kara swelled up with pride as the US fighters fought the Insane ships in the air. Kara then noticed a bomber in the distance was carrying a nuke.

Kara ignited herself back to Prime and went for one of the ships. She got past the energy shield with ease. The hull became red-hot liquid before she even entered the ship. Kara then let loose creating a brilliant explosion that completely destroyed the ship from inside. Kara then shot out of the red-hot liquid goo that was once a ship and went after the others.

The Insane ships retreated to space as they were being destroyed one-by-one with intense heat beams. Kara took to space and fired on the Insane ships with heat vision blasting them apart. The last remaining ship attempted to go into hyperspace to escape her. Kara fired on the ship blasting a hole in it. The ship malfunctioned as it went into hyperspace creating an unstable wormhole in the solar system before disappearing.

Oblivious to the danger, Kara flew back to Earth.

* * *

Mon suddenly appeared on the roof of the gutted Insane battleship. He saw the dust that remained of his mother. "My family, my race, my people are gone. I am no prince," he said bitterly as he knelt in the ruins.

Back at the DEO, everyone celebrated humanity's victory over the Insane. Kara stared off into space ignoring them all. Superman awkwardly walked up to her on the balcony. "I have to get back."

"I know," Kara allowed.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"Of course. I kicked ass," Kara said glumly.

"I think that's an understatement," Superman smiled. "I mean, I couldn't have done it."

"I know," Kara said.

"I'm humbled by you. You are so much stronger than me. Stronger than I will ever be," Superman complimented.

"I know," Kara agreed condescendingly. "So...who can humble me? Is this it? Is this the end?" Kara wondered.

"We must always be ready for the unknown," Superman smiled and then flew off.

"Alright, enough of this shit. We have an unstable black hole near Earth. I don't know how it got there but it could consume the planet," Hank said gravely.

"Quite the party-pooper," Kara chided.

"You see that?" Hank asked referring to a large glow in the night sky.

"Yeah," Kara said.

"Fix that shit," Hank ordered.

"Hank, you're an asshole, but I still love you," Kara said giving him a sincere handshake. She then turned to the crowd.

"Look, if I ever offended you, it was never personal. It's just how I cope, you know, with dealing with all you fools," Kara said to them.

"Oh my God," Alex said realizing something was wrong. She rushed through the crowd and stopped Kara before she was to fly off.

"What's with that face? I'll be back before you know it," Kara told her.

"If this is the end, I want to know," Alex said with tears in her eyes.

Kara gave her a heartfelt hug. "Remember what the good book says: For a day is but a thousand years and a thousand years is but a day."

"Yeah, it was dad's excuse for why the apocalypse hadn't happened yet," Alex said wiping away a tear.

"Everyone has their apocalypse eventually," Kara told her. "Goodbye."

"No, Kara!" Alex shouted after her.

Kara then shot off into space leaving Earth behind. Going Prime, Kara accelerated towards the wormhole that was expanding with each moment. Using her vision, she spotted the source of the wormhole, a struggling Insane ship.

Kara cautiously entered the wormhole to get closer to the Insane ship. Mon then suddenly appeared in the Kryptonian pod. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked him.

Mon pointed to the ship and then disappeared inside it. Mon quickly found himself in a severely damaged ship with sparking control consoles and cables sparking everywhere. The crew was all dead. Seeing no other option, Mon blasted the ship apart.

"The wormhole has reached critical mass. It will swallow up Earth," Mon told her as he formed an energy bubble around them.

"No shit, I'm a scientist, remember?" Kara replied back.

"Got a plan?" Mon asked.

"Yeah, I eat the singularity," Kara said.

"Wait...what?" Mon wondered.

Kara went to a kneeling position as she reached her most ultimate form. Her body glowed white-hot as it absorbed as much of the wormhole energy as it could. She then surfed on the wormhole getting closer to a baseball-sized singularity. She battled to get closer to the thing receiving intense radiation and tidal forces. Putting her hands around the singularity, Kara's Kryptonian cells tried to absorb its Hawking radiation.

All the while, the singularity was headed straight to Earth. Kara worked to evaporate the black hole before it could hit the planet. Mon took Kara's back and the two of them worked together to try to push back on the singularity with no success.

"Well...fuck it," Kara said taking the singularity in her hand and swallowing it.

The singularity attempted to grab onto Kara's cells but could not. Instead, Kara's cells glowed as they absorbed the Hawking radiation. "It's too much," Kara cried out in pain as her body twisted from it.

"What do you want me to do?" Mon asked.

"Take me to where it all began. Take me to Krypton," Kara gasped.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and instantly transported them to the remains of Krypton, a common asteroid field. Mon's air bubble began to fluctuate as he started to suffocate. "You have to get away from me, Mon. I'm going to burst," Kara said as her body turned white-hot.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have nothing to go back to," Mon told her.

"I killed your family, your race, and all your hopes and dreams. Why the fuck are you still with me?" Kara asked him.

"Vengeance," Mon said seriously.

"I've never met someone more fucked up than you," Kara said to him.

"Well, that makes two of us," Mon replied. He then grabbed her shoulders. "Let me carry your burden," he said to her.

Mon felt an intense surge of energy. His body glowed yellow and instantly his hair became bright gold. "You're doing it, Mon," Kara said to him amazed. 

"I can't take anymore," Mon said as he was almost out of air.

"I love you, Mon," Kara said as she became as bright as a star.

"I know," Mon replied back. He struggled to put two fingers to his forehead as his body weakened.

The two of them became engulfed in light in an explosion that dwarfed Krypton's red giant star. The light collapsed into a black hole so nothing remained.

_2 Peter 3:8 But do not forget this one thing, dear friends: With the Lord, a day is like a thousand years, and a thousand years are like a day._

* * *

**End of Season 2**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Supergirl Vs Queen Rhea fight was inspired by One Punch Man, an anime that greatly impacted how I wanted to approach this story. Scary Terri is a reference to the actress that plays Rhea, Terri Hatcher, and is also a reference to Rick and Morty. From this point onward, there will be some major deviations from the CW version with new plotlines, plot twists, character interpretations, and even new characters not present at all in the CW version.


	50. Bloodsport: Season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and DEO go after Bloodsport before he commits a terrorist attack on Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 will be adding new characters, plot twists, and different characterizations than CW Supergirl in some major ways.

* * *

**Season 3**

* * *

Kara was dressed in all white as she walked down a road in a wheat field. In the distance were beautiful mountains with snow on top. In the sky was a large Saturn-sized planet with dazzling rings. The yellow sun shined on her face. It felt so warm and comfortable.

Mon then came up behind her and took her hand. He was dressed in white as well. "Are we dead?" Kara wondered. "Is this heaven?"

"If it is, God has a weird sense of humor," Mon smiled.

The two looked at each other lovingly and then kissed in the heavenly field. Kara then noticed a woman wearing a blue dress. Curious, Kara walked over to her. The woman in the blue dress turned around and revealed herself as Rhea.

Kara stopped, wondering if she was still a threat. "Mother," Mon said running over to her and embracing her.

"Oh, my son," she said as they hugged.

"I never got to say goodbye," Mon told her.

"I will always be with you," Rhea said to him.

Kara stood awkwardly away from them. "Come, Kara. Don't be shy," Rhea said to her.

"Okay," Kara said not sure what to make of this.

The three embraced each other. "You're not mad I killed you, destroyed your fleet, and the rest of your race?" Kara asked.

"Water under the bridge," Rhea smiled. "Just for once, let's leave all that political bullshit behind and just be a family."

"Alright, Scary Terri," Kara agreed as she hugged her.

* * *

Supergirl looked over the city of Metropolis as she perched on a crane. As she looked around, she nearly fell off it. "Oh, boy," she said gaining back her balance.

She then noticed a car chase in the distance. "Nice," she said excitedly and shot towards it.

The MPD was conducting a high-speed chase on the freeway. Somehow, a cargo truck was out-pacing them. Alex and Maggie were in front. The door to the cargo truck opened up revealing a mini-gun.

"Oh, shit," Alex realized.

Kara arrived just in time and blocked the bullets from hitting Alex and Maggie's car. "Terry Crews? Is that you?" Kara wondered as she ripped the mini-gun apart.

Not-Terry Crews retreated up a ladder to the top of the cargo truck. Kara flew up to confront him. Not-Terry Crews took out a TASER baton and swung at Kara. She easily dodged each one of his swings. Finally, she caught the baton and had no reaction to the electricity sparking off her uniform. Kara then lightly pushed him off the truck where he fell on the roof of a parked car.

Kara then noticed a family parked in the middle of the street. "Really?" Kara said annoyed as she saw them. She came down from the cargo truck and then rammed her shoulder into the engine block stopping the truck in its tracks.

The MPD then arrived at the scene to capture the driver. "She didn't even stop for an autograph," Maggie remarked as Kara shot off into the sky.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO and knocked on the glass door. Winn came by to open the doors for her. "You forget the pin? That's okay. It's 1,2,3,4,5,6," Winn reminded her.

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Kara said appreciatively.

"How was that car chase. A little fast? A little furious?" Winn asked.

"Ha, I got that reference," Kara said amused.

"Do we have any leads on who they are?" Hank asked.

"Nothing on facial recognition, yet," Winn said.

"I have some blood," Kara said helpfully.

"Wow, gross," Winn said immaturely as he collected a blood sample from Kara's fist.

"I'm surprised you didn't leave two corpses behind," Alex said dryly. "Thanks for saving me and my fiance."

"Fiance?" Kara wondered.

"I've told you this a thousand times," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I've been told I have selective listening," Kara shrugged.

"That truck was filled with aluminum tubing. I need not remind you what you can do with an aluminum tube," Winn said.

"Please enlighten us," Kara requested.

"They're used to build nuclear reactors," Winn said obviously.

"This is a big win, Supergirl," Hank told her.

"Oh, shucks," Kara said pleased.

Kara then walked off only to be stopped by Alex. "So, tomorrow, Maggie and I are going to do a tasting before the wedding. It's going to be hours of wardrobe and h'orderves. We're meeting at the bar beforehand," Alex offered.

"There will be potstickers, oyster sticks, pigeon blankets, and did I mention potstickers?" Alex added.

Kara stared at Alex as if wondering how to react to that. "Sure, I would love to," Kara said. She then took off abruptly.

"What's her deal?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, these last few weeks she hasn't insulted anyone, swore even once, or even made one snide remark to us," Winn noticed.

"Grief doesn't have a time table," Hank reminded them. "She's basically no different than Alex."

"What the?" Alex said insulted.

"Your blandness is your most enduring quality. It's an anchor for all of us," Hank said to her.

"Hate you, hate you both," Alex said walking off.

* * *

The next morning, Morgan Edge discussed his building plans with corporate leaders in a commerce meeting. "Take a good look at the track record of my company, and you'll see I have gambled in markets traditionally regarded non-profit: hospitals, prisons, space exploration. I say good business is where you find it. As you know, I have entered into a contract with the city to run local law enforcement. But at security concepts, we believe an efficient police force is only part of the solution," Morgan began.

"With Supergirl having a no-kill policy, we need a 24-hour policeman. A cop that doesn't eat or sleep. A cop with superior firepower and reflexes to use it. It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you the ED 209," Morgan said displaying a heavily armed robot on two legs.

"You think this thing is going to replace Supergirl?" James wondered.

"Of course not, but we can't rely on a volunteer that has a spotty record. She has a life, too, I imagine. Once these babies patrol the streets, our Supergirl can rest easy, go shopping, get her nails done, and get herself a husband," Morgan said.

"Wow, that's incredibly sexist," Lena objected.

"Maybe," Morgan allowed. "But if Supergirl doesn't fix this crime situation, we're going to need to buy up these slums and replace them with new, clean, and energy-efficient apartment complexes," Morgan said.

"What happens to those already living there?" Lena asked.

"Fuck'em," Morgan replied.

"We've heard your sales pitch before, Morgan. I'm bored. You're boring me," James said disrespectfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone's read your inflammatory articles. Since you've been running it, Catco has become increasingly biased," Morgan said.

"No one is more biased or inflammatory than Cat Grant, so I call bullshit," James said defensively.

"Let's see, it was Cat Grant who motivated the people to resist the Insane only to have them get slaughtered. It was Lex Luthor that created Doomsday and it was Lillian Luthor that nearly caused human extinction. Shall I go on," Morgan pointed out.

"I just want a fair hearing. Now, let's eat some pizza and bread-sticks in the next room. And of course, complimentary cocaine in the bathroom," Morgan said.

"You're not as powerful as you think," Lena said to him.

"Bitch, why are we in my office then?" Morgan asked her.

* * *

Cat Grant stood in front of the press secretary's podium and took questions from the media. "Does the president believe in climate change?" a reporter asked.

"Really? Do you even have to ask? The president neither confirms nor denies the existence of climate change. I can tell you this: He doesn't give a shit one way or the other," Cat said.

"What's the president's plan?" a reporter asked.

"Lots of fracking. You see, if we do fracking then we don't have to rely on coal. It will theoretically lower our emissions," Cat said with a cringed expression.

"What's the EPA's position on this?" another reporter asked.

"The EPA's position is that it believes the EPA shouldn't exist in the first place," Cat answered.

"She's handling those questions like a pro. I admire her work ethic. Even though she hates being there, she sticks it out," James said to Kara as they watched TV.

"It's a silly debate if you think about it," Kara said.

"Oh really, what's the answer then?" James quizzed.

Kara shrugged losing interest in the issue. She hadn't even glanced at the TV. "You know, with Snapper gone on sabbatical and Cat in DC, it might actually be congenial around here. A perfect opportunity for me to consolidate my power," James said ambitiously.

"Alright, people, look alive. What's up with sports?" James asked.

"The Metropolis Monarchs suck ass," the sportswriter said.

"Crime?" James asked.

"It's actually increasing. There seems to be a correlation between Supergirl killing criminals and crime dropping. Who knew?" she said.

"Are you trying to say that Supergirl hasn't been killing criminals?" James wondered.

"No Supergirl related deaths since the Insane invasion," she said.

"Speaking of which, where is that exclusive on Supergirl?" James asked Kara.

"Well, she's really busy and as it happens I'm also really busy," Kara excused.

"Well, we have our assignments so get to work, slaves," James kicked them out. "Kara, sup with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"Well, you know, I was expecting you to maybe have a witty comeback or obnoxious taunt," James.

"Oh, okay, you're old," Kara said.

"Lame as hell. Do you need a drink?" James asked concerned.

"Like tea?" Kara wondered.

"No, like fucking tequila," James said obviously.

"I've stopped drinking," Kara told him.

"Since when?" James asked skeptically.

"Since he died," Kara said bluntly and then started to tear up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kara," James said giving her a hug.

"I just wish he were here. It's so confusing without him," Kara cried.

"Now, now, you can always have me as a replacement," James offered.

"Too soon, James, too soon," Kara said wiping away a tear and leaving the office.

* * *

Lena watched the news from her Ipad. "For years, the press in this town has swung wildly to one side, the wrong side. Once I buy Catco, I'm going to turn it into Fox News only better," Morgan Edge said.

"Did you know?" Lena asked Kara.

"Yes," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Do you think the shareholders will listen to Cat?" Lena asked.

"No," Kara said honestly.

"So, no more free press," Lena said disappointedly.

"I think you'll find that it isn't important in the scheme of things," Kara said.

"Of course it's important. A biased media can influence elections that influence policies," Lena said.

"I don't drink, sorry," Kara said as Lena gave her a glass of whiskey.

"That's odd. You love to drink," Lena said.

"Well, after the invasion, I've decided to cut back," Kara said.

Lena shrugged. "More for me then," she said downing both glasses.

"In any case, you're going to buy Catco anyway," Kara said.

"I am?" Lena wondered.

"Yep," Kara said confidently.

"I've never owned a media empire before," Lena said intrigued.

"And that is why you will fail," Kara said somberly.

"Is everything okay, because I've been trying to make plans and you keep ditching," Lena asked concerned.

"I've been busy," Kara told her.

"You know, I understand your loss. My mother is still on the run. I might never see her again," Lena said.

"You will," Kara said to her and then walked off leaving a very confused Lena.

* * *

Alex, Maggie, James, Winn, and Hank met up at the alien gay bar with Kara noticeably absent. "She does know that the police can handle a common burglary, right?" Maggie asked incredulously as she saw the news.

"Home Alone would suggest otherwise," Winn joked earning a dirty look from Maggie.

"Yeah, forget getting that assignment done. All she has to do is literally write the questions and the answers," James said frustrated.

"How much space does this girl need?" Winn wondered.

"I've given her as much space as I can handle," Alex agreed.

"I think a lot of you have space between your ears. Grief is different for everyone. It's been over three hundred years, and I'm still fucked up over my family burning to death," Hank said.

"Damn, now I feel like an asshole," James said.

"Good," Hank told him.

"Wow, we just got the DNA results back on our merc," Winn said pleased.

"Let's roll," Hank ordered.

* * *

The gang arrived at the DEO only to find Supergirl already there watching the television screen. "Meet Robert DuBois," Winn said recognizing the profile. "He goes by Bloodsport."

"What do we know about him?" Hank asked.

"You know those bombings at city hall a few years ago. That was him, and he's been AWOL ever since," Winn said.

"Who is he absent from?" Kara asked confused.

"It's just an expression. He's been missing, basically, off the radar, if you know what I mean," Winn said.

"Radar? Oh, of course," Kara said.

"Are you okay? You sound fucked up," Hank said concernedly.

"I'm perfectly fine. Where can we find this man?" Kara asked.

"He does security at Fort Harrington just across the bay," Winn told her.

"I'll scope it out," Kara said and took off.

* * *

Kara scanned the base and found Marines on the ground dead. She then saw a warehouse coated in lead. Cautiously going inside, Kara was fired upon by an invisible source. Immediately, she took evasive action getting low to the floor as the laser continued to fire at her. Two Marines came inside the warehouse and were shot down.

Kara collected energy inside her palms and fired at the source taking out its cloak revealing a high-tech aircraft. Robert came out of the aircraft and fled the scene. "Help me!" one of the injured Marines cried out.

Kara considered Robert and then the Marine. Running over to the Marine, she took off his jacket and shirt and looked for life-threatening injuries. As she was treating the Marine, she got a beep on her watch. "You'll live," she said to the Marine and then took off towards Catco.

* * *

Kara flew into Catco and instantly changed into her civilian clothes. "What's wrong? You activated the signal watch," Kara said alarmed.

"You haven't turned in your assignment yet," James said annoyed.

"You stopped me from saving Marines and stopping a domestic terrorist for a deadline?" Kara asked incredulously. "That watch is supposed to be for emergencies."

"This is an emergency. I'm your boss," James said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment," Kara said to him.

"What the fuck happened to you? This isn't the Kara I know. The Kara I know would chew me out, question my manhood, and ignore everything I say," James said bewildered.

"Really?" Kara wondered. "Look, I've been busy."

"You've been using that excuse for weeks now," James pointed out. "It's bullshit and you can come up with something wittier than that."

"You don't really care about this assignment. You just want a reaction out of me," Kara realized.

"I want you to be fun. You're not fun anymore. You're boring," James critiqued.

"I tried to play the part. I really did, but I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't know you. I don't know how this place is run. You know what? I quit," Kara said.

"You're fucking with me, right?" James asked stunned.

"Nope. I don't need the money, and I don't need you," Kara said dismissively and left the Catco office.'

* * *

Hank raged on the phone against a Marine General. "When were you going to tell me you had an Insane warship in your possession?"

"Well, you don't exist so never," the general said smugly.

"Alien artifacts are my jurisdiction," Hank said angrily.

"Oh, you want to bust my balls? Who you going to bitch to?" the general asked.

"Be rest assured, I'll be talking to the president. Mark my words, I'll take your stars for this, then I'm going to color your Colonel rank blue because you're a buddy-fucker," Hank shouted and then hung up.

"Respect," Winn nodded.

"Fuck you. Do you have anything for me, Agent Schott?" Hank demanded.

"So, Bloodsport stole some other interesting shit, too. Look at this," Winn showed a picture of the device on the screen.

"It's a cloaking device and the pressure regulator can allow it to be used on an aircraft. Diana has something similar on her jet," Hank said.

"Our equipment wouldn't be able to detect that," Winn said grimly. "Not even Supergirl's X-ray vision would be able to pick it up."

"He could drop a nuke on Metropolis, and we would never know it," Alex said paranoid.

"I want every flight entering and leaving Metropolis scanned for emissions," Hank ordered Winn. "Put your tactical team on high-alert and notify Supergirl," Hank ordered Alex.

* * *

Morgan played miniature golf in his office like every bad businessman cliche ever...ever. Lena waltzed in uninvited. "Lena, twice in my office in one day and no blow job."

"You have all the charisma of a Michael Douglas movie from the 80s," Lena rolled her eyes.

"You didn't come all this way to call me a cliche, did you?" Morgan asked.

"I came because I have a proposition. You are the best developer in the city," Lena acknowledged.

"Let me get you a drink," Morgan said pleased with the compliment.

"It's why I have invested in your portfolio and why I intend to invest more," Lena continued.

"Wow, this is even better than sex, right now," Morgan said delightedly.

"Do you have an erection?" Lena wondered upon seeing a noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Maybe," Morgan smiled.

"Anyway, buying Catco is bad business. Focus on rebuilding the city," Lena said.

"Our president was a builder, too, but no one gave a shit about him until he started getting on TV, making movie cameos, showing up to WWE matches, and putting his name on every damn building he owned. At some point, it's no longer about the money. It's about brand recognition. It's about having your competition being forced to see your tower from their office window," Morgan said.

"That's a bit egotistical," Lena said.

"Lex also knew this. That's why he named his company Lex Corp. and put Lex Corp on every damn device and product he came out with. You made a big mistake renaming it L Corp. You should have renamed it to Lena Corp.," Morgan advised.

"The name isn't important to me," Lena said.

"And yet, you still haven't changed your name despite your brother and mother imprisoned for the worst crimes imaginable," Morgan said.

"You want to buy Catco to talk shit?" Lena surmised.

"Well, yeah," Morgan said obviously.

"That's despicable," Lena said unimpressed.

"I have built buildings, made thousands of jobs, made billions of dollars, and paid millions in taxes so the losers of this city don't starve. I am a God damn hero and yet Catco, CNN, MSNBC, and all the other alphabet networks have shit on me from the beginning. That all changes now," Morgan said.

"I'll see my way out," Lena said disappointed.

As she left, Kara entered Morgan's office. "Do you think she'll bite?" Morgan asked Kara.

"Oh, yes, I guarantee it," Kara told him.

* * *

Kara watched TV of Cat Grant talking to reporters as press secretary. "Yes, the president really does believe the FBI has bugged his office because he's paranoid as fuck. I would be paranoid, too, if I was a Russian stooge," Cat said.

Kara smiled amused as Alex came in. Alex noticed the window still open and went over to close it. "I lost my apartment key. Can you give me a copy of yours," Kara asked.

"Sure," Alex said taking the key off her key chain. "By the way, what the fuck is up with you? You quit Catco," Alex accused.

"I don't really need the job," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Why? Because you can locate diamonds with your eyes? Catco isn't about the money. It's about belonging and purpose," Alex told her.

"I don't need purpose, right now," Kara said dismissively. "Look, I worked for years at Catco to be an assistant, then I was promised an office, and then I was double-crossed and made to be a reporter. Then Cat Grant left. None of it mattered," Kara said.

"I am done with this. I'm done giving you space. Everyone else has to. You have to move on," Alex said.

"You're confusing apathy with grief. I've just decided to not play the game anymore," Kara said simply.

"What game?" Alex asked.

"This game where I care about any of this," Kara said.

"Who are you, right now? The Kara I know was all about fun even in the face of tragedy," Alex said.

"How do I put this delicately? You're going to be in the same position as me within a few weeks. The whole world is going to come crashing down on you, and you're going to feel the same way I do right now...only worse," Kara said.

"What are you? A prophet now? Is that one of your powers now?" Alex mocked.

"Save yourself the trouble and dump Maggie right now," Kara told her.

"We're great, alright. We're making wedding plans. We're getting together a guest log. Our wedding will be as big as Elton John's," Alex said.

"No, it won't," Kara replied as she opened a soda. "You're going to be at the bar every night, a wreck at work, and you're going to be broken."

"I would be, you're right," Alex said.

"I'm Kryptonian. This face is a mask. From the very beginning, I have felt nothing, and I feel nothing now that Mon is gone. All I need from you is information you can give me from the DEO," Kara said to her.

"That's so cold...but you know what? I know that you're just fucking with me. This is all an elaborate joke to get a rise out of me. I get it now," Alex said becoming angry.

"It really isn't," Kara said honestly.

"I'll play your little game, Kara. The DEO suspects Bloodsport will be targeting the wharf," Alex said.

"Very good, the attack will be at noon just as the statue is being unveiled. I'll disable his sub, capture Bloodsport, and then you can have fun interrogating him," Kara said.

"That was oddly specific but alright then," Alex said walking out. "She then turned around. Kara Danvers is a special person. She saved me more than Supergirl ever did. So just think about that before you destroy her."

"She's already destroyed," Kara replied.

Alex left the apartment and then Kara began sobbing uncontrollably. Alex froze as she heard Kara crying. "What the fuck is going on?" she wondered.

* * *

Supergirl watched the unveiling of the statue as J'onn arrived. He then immediately transformed into Hank. "It's quiet up here," he said.

"Bloodsport won't attack, just yet," Kara said looking at her watch.

"Oh really? Care to share some intel you have?" Hank asked.

"No," Kara said flatly.

"Well, ain't that a bitch. You never did tell us how you survived that black hole. You just came back a few days later as if nothing happened. What happened out there?" Hank asked.

"I took the wormhole as far away from Earth as I could. I had trouble escaping the black hole, but Mon gave me the last of his energy so I could escape. I watched him suffocate, freeze, and become lifeless," Kara said without emotion.

"Damn," Hank said. "How did you get back?"

"I can fly in space at nearly the speed of light. It gave me a couple of hours to think about Mon's death," Kara said somberly.

"I'm so sorry. I won't bring it up again," Hank promised.

"Thanks," Kara said.

"But what confuses me is the other things I've noticed," Hank said.

"Such as?" Kara asked.

"You refuse to kill people. You don't swear, you don't drink, you don't party. You quit your job. You're not insulting everyone you meet," Hank listed.

"I had a lot of time to reflect on myself. My parents would have wanted me to be better than who I was," Kara said.

"I've also noticed you've been putting mental blockers against me this entire time," Hank said.

"I always block you out," Kara replied.

"No, you don't. You suck at it. Your mind was so open to me it might as well fall out," Hank smiled.

"I got better," Kara said simply.

"You know what will cheer you up?" Hank asked.

"What?" Kara wondered.

"Listening to Alex and Maggie banter," Hank said pointing to his earpiece.

Kara listened with her super-hearing and then cracked a smile. "There it is," Hank said giving Kara a pat.

Kara then frowned and shook her head to Hank's confusion. Lena then made a speech about Supergirl that filled Kara with wonder. The drapes came down revealing the Supergirl statue.

"You know, they still haven't fixed the Superman statue memorial yet," Hank smiled.

"All statues eventually fall," Kara replied. She then flew over to the stage next to Lena Luthor. "Thanks for coming," Lena smiled.

"Of course," Kara said.

"Time for you to make a speech," Lena encouraged.

Kara turned to the microphone. "Duck," she told them.

An explosion hit the waterfront causing the ground to shake. People fell to the ground from the shaking. Kara calmly jumped off the stage and looked over the water. "What you got?" Hank asked.

"They're underwater," Kara said.

"Well, if you're such a prophet locate them," Hank said to her.

Kara blinked a few times. "I'll be back," she said floating above the buildings.

* * *

Supergirl dived into the water and looked around for the submarine. Finding no sign of it, Kara fired a few dozen energy orbs from her fingertips into the water. One of the energy orbs hit the cloaked sub and exploded. Seeing the point of impact, Kara put her hands together tightly. The other energy orbs shot towards the point of impact creating a massive explosion underwater. A depth charge explosion could be seen from the coast.

The crew inside the submarine were thrown about as the submarine lost its cloak. "She's found us. Fire now," Bloodsport ordered.

The submarine fired a torpedo towards the coastline. Kara swam towards the torpedo to intercept. Bloodsport saw Kara move quickly towards the torpedo on his sonar. "Detonate it," he ordered.

The torpedo exploded near Kara stunning her and rattling the coastline. Kara was knocked-out cold from the explosion. A teenage boy with blond hair, black sunglasses, a black DEO jacket, and jeans kept two girls steady as the ground cracked and shook.

"You'll have to excuse me, ladies. It's time for me to kick ass," Kon said to them.

"Oh, you're so cool," the two girls gushed.

Kon took off his sunglasses revealing piercing blue eyes. "I know," he smirked and then dived into the water. Kon shot towards the now visible submarine and got on top of it locating the hatch. Unlocking it with his grip, Kon entered the submarine and then locked it again to keep the water from coming in. Bloodsport's men fired on him, but he deflected all of their bullets with his sword. He proceeded to slaughter them all with his sword and then went for Bloodsport.

"You look like Terry Crews," Kon remarked. "I have to say, White Chicks was amazing."

"What the fuck?" Bloodsport wondered.

Before he could even move, Kon slashed him a dozen times all over his body. Kon faced away from Bloodsport, put his sunglasses back on, and put his sword back in its sheath. Bloodsport then fell to pieces on the floor.

"Damn, the cleanup bill is going to be expensive," Kon frowned.

Kon then looked over the cloaking device. "Not bad," he said impressed and then restarted the system. The sub then became cloaked again. "Har...har...har," Kon laughed as he took the sub out to sea.

Kara washed up on the shore annoyed a torpedo got the better of her. She stood up and sensed a familiar presence. Even though the submarine was cloaked, she could still sense Kon inside it. Kara blinked a few times and then fired heat vision into the ocean like Moses. The beam sliced the ocean in half from the bottom to the surface. The sub flowed out of the water and hit the bottom with a thud.

Kara smirked as she fired on the sub blasting it to pieces. "No fair!" Kon said immaturely as he was blasted out of the submarine.

Kara smiled at Kon as the two made eye contact. He gave her the middle finger as the waves came down upon him.

* * *

Kara later entered Morgan Edge's office. "She bought it just like you said," he said pouring him a glass of whiskey. "Want some?"

"I don't drink," Kara refused.

"Of course you don't. We both know this no-killing nonsense is just to get your approval ratings up," Morgan said cynically.

Kara said nothing to that. "I've come for the money."

"Here it is," Morgan said handing her a suitcase filled with money.

"What's your next prediction?" Morgan asked.

"L Corp will attempt a merger with JQB," Kara revealed.

"Oh really? Will I be able to stop it," Morgan asked curiously.

"Maybe," Kara said teasing him. "That will be all for now."

"I knew all of your superheroes were corrupt deep down," Morgan said to her.

"I'm not the superhero this city needs. I am what she deserves," Kara replied taking the suitcase with her.

* * *

Alex awkwardly entered a conference room where Hank was studying on an Ipad. "What's up?" he asked her as she came in.

"Maggie and I have decided to throw the biggest gay wedding Metropolis has ever seen," Alex said. "And I want everyone I love to be there."

"That counts me out," Hank said dismissively.

"Look, asshole, you're going to be there," Alex told him.

"Fine, whatever, it better be an open bar," Hank relented.

"And I want you to walk me down the aisle," Alex requested.

Hank chuckled at that. "I'm serious. My father would never do it. He finds the whole thing an abomination," Alex said.

"Oh, you were serious?" Hank realized. "Let me laugh harder," Hank laughed. "I have a better idea. I'll shape-shift to look like your dad and do it for him."

"That would really piss him off," Alex said smiling.

"I know," Hank smiled.

"Deal," Alex smiled shaking his hand.

* * *

The DEO gang minus Kara went to the alien gay bar to celebrate the upcoming wedding. Alex looked anxiously at the door hoping Kara would come in. Instead, Kara was at her apartment looking through photo albums of herself and Mon. "I didn't think you would be the sentimental type," Kon said dropping into the apartment through the window.

"Why are you here?" Kara asked annoyed.

"As I see it, this dump also belongs to me," he said arrogantly.

"Just because we're related doesn't mean what I have is yours," Kara told him.

"So much for family," Kon muttered.

"You can sleep on the couch," Kara offered.

Kon eyed the photographs of Mon and then turned away. "So...Aunt Kara Zor-El, what is our game plan now that you have quit your job and distanced yourself from all your friends?" Kon mocked.

"There's a presence on this planet, dark and elusive. I'm going to find it, and you're going to kill it," Kara said to him.

"Can a god really be killed?" Kon wondered.

"We're going to find out, won't we," Kara replied.


	51. Psi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts a bank robber with psychic powers and Alex learns an incredible revelation.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror and carefully examined herself for any imperfections. As she did her morning routine, she gave herself an inner monologue:

"I believe in taking care of myself, in a balanced diet, in a rigorous exercise routine. In the morning, if my face is a little puffy, I'll put on an ice-pack while doing my stomach crunches. I can do a thousand now within a minute. After I remove the ice-pack, I use a deep pore cleanser lotion. In the shower, I use a water-activated gel cleanser. Then a honey-almond body scrub. And on the face, an exfoliating gel-scrub. Then moisturizer, then an anti-aging eye balm, followed by a final moisturizing protective lotion. Then I apply an herb mint facial masque, which l leave on all day," she said to herself.

"There is an idea of a Kara Danvers, some kind of abstraction, but there is no real me. Only an entity-something illusory. And though I can hide my cold gaze...and you can shake my hand and feel flesh gripping yours, and maybe you can even sense our lifestyles are probably comparable..."

" _I am simply not there_ ," she finished.

Kon then barged into the bathroom. "Got you breakfast," he said holding a McDonald's bag.

"Get out! This is my bathroom," Kara shouted at him.

"Fine, whatever," Kon said leaving the door open.

Kara then faced the mirror as she perfected herself. 

* * *

At the DEO, Alex and Maggie got into a heated argument. "It's not a personal attack on your character or taste," Alex said to her.

"I wasn't even thinking that until you suggested it," Maggie said defensively.

"It's a fact. Winn, back me up," Alex demanded.

"Seeing as how you're my immediate supervisor, I will agree with anything you say," Winn said.

"Tool," Maggie called him.

The two women started fighting all over again. "Hey! What's this about?" Hank demanded.

"We can't agree on one important wedding detail: DJ or band," Alex said seriously.

"This is a place of business where we defend the nation against domestic, foreign, and alien threats. Neither I nor anyone else here at the DEO has time for this ridiculous shit," Hank lectured them both.

"Seriously?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Go with DJ, it costs less," Hank said.

"Nice," Alex said pleased.

There was a sonic boom as Supergirl landed inside the DEO. She gave the super-hero landing, slowly got back up, and gave everyone a cold expression. "What is the emergency?" she asked.

"You mean the general alert? That's only for the analysts," Winn said confused.

"I programmed it into my watch," Kara said to him.

"Well, we do have some suspicious-looking bank robberies. All of the security guards, customers, and employees all make way for her as she steals everything in the vault," Winn said as they all watched the security cameras.

"It's a psychic attack," Kara realized.

"We appear to have one in progress," Winn said as an alert went off.

"I'll take care of it," Kara said taking off.

"Wait...she's most vulnerable to psychic attacks," Alex objected.

"Not anymore, apparently," Hank considered as he couldn't get a read on Kara.

* * *

Kara landed inside the bank, breaking through the ceiling right behind Psi, the bank robber. "I have you cornered. You're under arrest," Kara said to her.

"Do you?" Psi doubted.

"That's what I just said," Kara said losing patience.

"Now that you've stopped killing people, I don't feel threatened by you," Psi said.

"There are fates worse than death," Kara reminded her.

"I simply wished to play a game. You see, money is happiness. The more money you have, the more happiness you have," Psi said.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

Psi then glared at Kara as she used her psychic powers on her. "You done? Because you're boring me. I'm bored," Kara said unimpressed.

"Impossible," Psi said stunned backing away from Kara.

"Not bad. If I hadn't trained my mind for years, you might have actually won," Kara said to her. "Did you think my mind wasn't as strong as my body?"

"You're not as strong as you think you are. I see the cracks in your mind, and I will eventually shatter your shield," Psi said.

"I can't put you in a cell. You'll disable the guards and unlock yourself. Don't make me have to kill you," Kara said to her.

"Lost your appetite for killing?" Psi mocked.

A sudden impact occurred just outside the cell. Kara glanced back as Kon had entered the bank. He then went inside the vault. "This is an emergency? This is what I missed my Saturday morning cartoons for?" he asked incredulously.

"Get out. This is my thing," Kara said annoyed.

"What's the problem? Do you need me to kill someone else for you, because you lack the stomach for it?" Kon asked her.

Kara stood by with her arms crossed as Kon powered up an energy orb in his hand. Psi backed away to the farthest part of the vault. "Why are you putting so much distance between us? Distance only has meaning in a fight between equals. With you and me, distance holds no meaning at all. Watch...if I do this, my hand is almost instantly at your heart."

Before Psi could even react, Kon's hand was almost at her heart glowing. "Even with your great speed, the mind is faster," Psi said to him.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Oh, I get it," Kon said as he turned towards Kara.

"Don't you dare," Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

Kon fired at Kara blasting her out of the vault, through the bank, and into the parking lot across the street creating a massive explosion.

"Holy shit!" Maggie shouted as the beam nearly took her out. Police officers were on the floor stunned by the near-miss.

Kon walked across the street ignoring the cars swerving to get around him. He tensed up as his black hair became a bright blond. Putting his hands together, he fired into the parking lot complex destroying every single car inside it. The building collapsed on top of Kara.

Kara cast rubble off of her as she confronted Kon. Her facial masque was torn from the impact. She glared at Kon and blasted him with heat vision. He deflected the twin beams with his sword scattering it into a dozen beams that sliced into nearby buildings.

Kara backed away from Kon fearfully as he advanced on her with his sword. J'onn suddenly flew in and placed his hands on Kon's head. Kon instantly sliced backward into J'onn's gut. Still, J'onn kept it up until Psi's hold on him was released. Kon then fell to the ground, his hair turning back to black.

Kara turned away from J'onn, so he wouldn't see her face and then took off into the air. J'onn then turned back into Hank and collapsed.

* * *

Kon and Hank were placed in the DEO medical clinic. "Is this really necessary," Kon said as he was cuffed to his bed. "You nearly killed Hank and Kara," Alex said to him.

"I wasn't in control of myself," Kon excused.

"Why are you wearing that shirt?" Alex questioned. Kon looked down at his black shirt with a red Superman logo on it.

"What? I got this at Wal-Mart for ten bucks," Kon rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," Hank waved the nurses off as he stood back up. "We can now confirm that this was a psychic attack. I felt the residual psychic energy in Kon's mind," Hank said.

"Don't think you can read my mind. You freak me the fuck out," Kon said to Hank.

"Did you read anything else from him?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes, but I will tell you later," Hank said grimly.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation...and I'm leaving," Kon said snapping the cuffs off and walking off.

"I'll be keeping your sword until you decide to tell us the real reason why you're back," Hank said to him.

"Sword or no sword, I'm the most powerful being on this planet," Kon said arrogantly.

"Supergirl might have something to say about that," Alex called out as he flew off.

"I don't know about that anymore. Kon didn't just defeat her. He defeated her decisively. Since the Insane invasion, Kara hasn't been the same. She's become a lot weaker," Hank analyzed.

"The black hole must have weakened her powers. Maybe, all of the solar radiation she collected in her cells was sucked out of her," Alex considered.

"We cannot take for granted that Kara is invincible," Hank said seriously.

* * *

Kara fixed her face and then saw Kon come in through the window. "That green asshole took my sword," he said annoyed.

"Just take it back," Kara said obviously.

"To do that, I would have to demolish the entire floor to find it," Kon said. "It may not even be at the DEO anymore."

"That's what you get for messing with my thing," Kara said annoyed.

"What would you have done? You weren't going to kill her. She would simply escape again," Kon said.

"Morality is about intent. You had malicious intent to murder her," Kara said to him.

"Morality is about consequences. She would have escaped, robbed more banks, and maybe killed people," Kon glared back at her.

"Stay out of my business and take that stupid shirt off," Kara ordered him.

* * *

Hank sat down with Alex in the conference room. "What is this all about?" Alex asked.

"From what I could glean from Kon's mind, I discovered his true parentage. Mon is his father...and you're his mother," Hank said dropping a bombshell on her.

"How is that possible?" Alex asked stunned.

"Did you do anything with him when you were captured on the ship?" Hank asked.

"No, Rhea was watching us the entire time. Wait...oh my God," Alex realized.

"What?" Hank asked concerned.

"Rhea said that she had collected DNA from both Mon and me to create an heir in a pod if need be. What if she actually did it?" Alex realized.

"To know for sure, we have to investigate the remains of that ship," Hank said.

"Right," Alex nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hank asked.

"So, I have...an Insane son that I couldn't hope to control. That's just great," Alex said overwhelmed.

"There's more to being a parent than being able to physically control them. Be Kon's mentor," Hank advised.

"Alright," Alex nodded. "Please don't tell Maggie," she said seriously.

"You have my word," Hank agreed.

* * *

Supergirl sneaked up on Psi in a parking lot. "I'm not used to being surprised," Psi said as she saw Kara.

"No distractions this time," Kara advanced on her.

"You resisted me because I didn't use my full power," Psi said as she tried to break into Kara's mind.

"I see the destruction of your planet as if I was there myself," Psi smiled.

Kara simply stared at Psi as the two of them shared in the memory of Krypton's destruction. "I love you, Kara," Alura said to her as she was about to leave.

"Impressive. You're giving me false memories," Psi smiled.

Kara said nothing to that. "I never had an opponent as strong as you," Psi said to her.

"I get that a lot," Kara replied smugly.

Psi then focused harder sending Kara to her knees. Finally, Kara passed out and shape-shifted back to J'onn. Psi then made her escape.

* * *

Kara waited as Alex dragged Hank back to the DEO and gave him over to the medical personnel. "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold her off. She's more powerful than any psychic I have ever encountered," Hank said.

"I got our girl," Winn interrupted showing Psi's profile on the screen. "Gayle Marsh, authorities nicknamed her Psi after she ravaged a number of banks throughout Illinois," Winn said.

"Where do we go from here?" Alex asked.

"I thought to enhanced our anti-psychic devices," Winn said.

Alex eyed Kara for a witty mock but nothing happened. "I can deal with her. It's best if you all stay away from her," Kara said and then walked off.

"This is nuts. Before the Insane invasion, Kara's mind was as open as an ocean. Now, I can't sense anything," Hank said confused.

"We need to get on that ship," Alex pressed him.

* * *

Hank, Alex, and Winn went inside the gutted hull of the Insane battleship. It had been dragged by Superman to a field outside the city. Only those with top-secret security clearances could go inside the ship. The US government was working around the clock to examine the ship but most everything of use had been destroyed by Kara's fight with Rhea. The piloting controls had been fried, the walls were melted, the engines completely destroyed, the weapon systems vaporized, and so forth. The ship was simply an empty shell.

Alex looked over her phone that gave her the schematics of the ship. "It's probably in the medical bay," Alex pointed out as they entered.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Winn asked confused.

"Just look for anything unusual," Hank told him.

The three of them used flashlights as they walked around the dark ship. They finally came to the medical bay. Hank used his fingers to force the melted doors open. The two then looked inside to see more Insane corpses, some of which were patients at the time they were killed.

"It's hard to believe that they cared for one another," Alex said as she saw the corpses of patients and doctors alike.

They then found a vault that hadn't been broken into. Hank phased his hand inside the vault and unlocked it from the inside. With the vault door open, Alex found DNA test tubes labeled Mon and Alex on them. "So, it is true," Alex realized stunned.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hank said.

"What conclusion are we jumping to?" Winn wondered.

Alex started having an anxiety attack as she realized the implications. "Alex!" Hank shouted at her.

"I'm alright, just a little overwhelmed," Alex said as she felt the room get smaller around her.

"You done being a drama queen?" Hank asked her.

"What's the big deal?" Winn wondered.

Hank looked over a pod that hadn't been destroyed. "Is it coincidence or fate?" Hank wondered.

"I know this technology. By mixing DNA, it can create an entirely new person from scratch without needing sex cells," Winn said.

Alex pulled out her pistol to destroy it. "Alex, think very carefully what you're doing," Hank warned her.

A beam of light sliced off the barrel of the pistol. "Damn, my aim is good," Kon said walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Winn asked as he came closer to them.

"Oh, just going for a stroll, enjoying the outdoors, stretching out my legs, and preventing my abortion," Kon said getting between the equipment and the three of them.

"You should have told us the truth. You're not from a thousand years ago," Hank said.

"Time is a funny thing. If you killed me now, would I not even exist? But then if I never existed, you would never have investigated the ship to find this. And then there's multiverse theory which would suggest that it won't matter if you destroyed all this anyway," Kon said.

"He makes some good points," Winn allowed.

"Everything you said to me was a lie. You lied to your own mother," Alex accused.

"To be fair, you're the greatest liar of them all. You lied to all your friends about who Kara really was. You lied to your parents about your job. You've lied to the media, to law enforcement agencies, to the military, and to everyone you ever worked with. You even lied to yourself about who you really were," Kon replied.

Alex glared at Kon. "I did all of that to protect people. You lied to get a rise out of me."

"I saved your ass. Without me, the Female Furies would have killed everyone on the planet. You can go ahead and stop my existence, but you'd be killing yourself the moment you did," Kon said to them.

"What's to stop you from killing everyone yourself?" Hank asked.

"If I did, I would be killing myself, wouldn't I?" Kon said obviously.

"Submit to a DNA test, so we know for sure your parentage," Hank challenged.

"I don't think so," Kon rejected.

"So...I'm fucked either way. If I don't go through with it, the world is doomed. If I do go through with it, I have to be the mother to Mon's psychotic kid," Alex said.

"Love you, too, Mom," Kon mocked.

"At least you won't have to deal with pregnancy," Winn said looking over the pod.

Alex gave him a dirty look. "Let's go," she said leaving the medical bay.

Kon waited for them all to leave and then sighed with relief.

* * *

Kara was on her knees in prayer as Alex entered the apartment. "What you doing?" Alex asked her.

"Prayer," Kara said obviously.

"I could use one right about now," Alex said dropping onto the couch.

Kara opened her eyes and put her Bible aside. "Did that black hole give you a conversion experience? Is that why you're acting so good recently?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Kara said unconvincingly.

"I just had a chat with Kon," Alex said.

Kara froze wondering what Alex would say next. "So?"

"Did you know I was Kon's mother?" Alex asked accusingly.

"I knew that Kon was a descendant of yours but what you're saying is impossible. Kon said he was from a thousand years ago," Kara said.

"Kon's a liar. He's hiding something. Hank can sense it, too," Alex said.

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked.

"I have no choice. I have to make sure he's born, so he can save us all from the Female Furies," Alex said.

"Who's the father?" Kara wondered.

"Mon," Alex answered. "That's how he's half-Insane, half-human," Alex said.

Kara stared at Alex. "So...you're the one to start a family with Mon in the end."

"It's not like that, Kara. I don't have a choice. You failed to stop them," Alex said frustrated.

"There were other Justice League members there," Kara recalled.

"They would have been defeated too. Only Kon could have defeated them," Alex said.

"The Female Furies also came from the future. Maybe, the Female Furies could have been stopped from going into the past," Kara considered.

"Kon may be a punk, but he's still a person. He's still my son. I can't just blink him out of existence," Alex said.

"You never had a problem with others doing it," Kara said bluntly.

"That's different," Alex said.

"It is?" Kara wondered.

"I can't raise a child on my own," Alex said bitterly.

"But you're not alone. You have Maggie," Kara pointed out.

"She's going to freak when she hears this," Alex predicted.

"Then don't tell her. Not yet anyway," Kara advised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Psi broke into another bank, stole some cash, and was then confronted by the police. She proceeded to freak out a crane operator causing damage to nearby buildings as the wrecking ball slammed into them. Cops were on their knees before her.

"Why?" a devastated cop asked her as he saw a Krispy Kreme destroyed in his mind.

Supergirl suddenly dropped in and confronted Psi. "I hope you brought your A-game because I brought mine," Psi said as she fired off a psychic burst.

Kara went through the burst unaffected and went for a strike. Before she did, she stopped herself. In front of her was Mon. Kara stayed still as she couldn't bring herself to punch him. "I wonder what it is that has brought the Girl of Steel to her knees," Psi mocked.

"It's okay. You can punch me," Mon said gently.

"I can't," Kara said breaking down.

"It's just like practice," Mon smiled at her.

"I miss you so much," Kara cried.

"We will see each other again. I promise," Mon said embracing her.

Alex fired off a few shots at Psi missing her. "Really?" Psi said unimpressed and then created Alex's greatest fear. Alex saw Maggie in front of her. "You know how I feel about kids," she said to her.

"I have no choice, Maggie," Alex said to the image of Maggie.

"You always have a choice, Alex. We can be free or you can be a slave to that little shit," Maggie said scornfully.

"I have to save the world," Alex shook her head.

"What are you? Sarah Connor now?" Maggie mocked.

"This isn't real," Alex shook her head and activated the psychic dampener freeing herself of the illusion.

Psi then noticed Alex charging her psychic dampener in her hand. Psi focused on Alex and threw her across the street into a church. Kara glanced at the church where Alex had landed. She was injured but still conscious. Kara then snapped out of it and faced off against Psi.

"Kick her ass," Mon said in her head.

Kara cocked her fist back and the air picked up as she was about to give Psi a killer strike. Psi stared at Kara horrified as she couldn't affect her any longer. Kara then shot her arm forward and at the last possible moment flicked Psi with her index finger. Psi was on the ground knocked out cold.

Maggie arrived as paramedics took away the wounded. A headband was placed on Psi to keep her from using her abilities. "Such a shame. So much talent and she used it only to get money," Maggie said to Kara.

"She was good practice," Kara said turning away and then flying off.

Alex then came up to Maggie. "You alright?" Maggie asked concernedly.

"Yeah, hey, I was wondering. How do you feel about kids?" Alex asked.

* * *

Later that night, Kara and Kon watched a movie on the TV. "This is so boring," Kon complained of the Wizard of Oz.

"It's a classic, you idiot," Kara shot back.

"If someone took my dog, I would kill them," Kon said referencing the movie.

"Don't underestimate the power of witches, Kon," Kara told him.


	52. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn finally meets his long lost father, M'yrnn, on Mars while Maggie has a confrontation with her own at her bridal shower.

Kara and Alex were in a bitter argument over the upcoming wedding. "Why can't you be happy for me?" Alex asked.

"It's not you. I'm not happy about anything," Kara told her.

"Why don't you dye your hair black, get a black suit, and go full emo?" Alex asked her.

"Maybe I will," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I want your tolerance and understanding," Alex said hurt.

"I do tolerate and I do understand, Alex. What you want is acceptance, and I am not going to do it," Kara said.

"Because we're gay," Alex assumed.

"No, because Maggie is the wrong person for you," Kara said sitting in her chair.

"And who is then?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"No one is. You'd be better off single. It will help you with your job," Kara advised.

"My job. Is that all I am?" Alex wondered.

"Well, yeah," Kara said confused by the question.

"What about my happiness?" Alex asked.

"Not in the cards," Kara replied coldly.

"This is about Mon, isn't it? Because he's gone and you're miserable, you want me to feel miserable, too," Alex surmised.

"You're projecting too much. I have nothing to lose or gain from you being with Maggie," Kara said.

"I want a life outside of work. I want a family. I want to be happy with Maggie. I have never felt this way before in my entire life. It just makes sense to me," Alex said to her.

Kara stood up and gave Alex an apathetic gaze. "Without condoning...or condemning, I understand."

Hank then entered the apartment interrupting their fight. "I'm going to be gone for a few days. I need you two to manage the DEO while I am gone. By that I mean, you're in charge and I need you to still be my weapon."

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Mars," Hank said grimly. "M'gann sent me a message. She needs my help."

"It could be a trap," Alex warned.

"I agree, let her die," Kara said.

"Damn, maybe this is an opportunity we can't pass up," Alex said backtracking. "If you go, Kara goes with you."

"I can't have Kara fighting my battles," Hank objected.

"I agree," Kara repeated.

"No, we're a family. You're like our weird Black alien uncle," Alex said to him.

"How about I'm your boss, and I've made my decision," Hank said resolved.

"If you die, I am your successor. You should take my opinion into account," Alex argued.

"Do I get a say in this?" Kara wondered.

"No!" Alex shouted at her.

"I can't take Kara away from your bridal shower," Hank said.

"No, take her. It's alright," Alex said eagerly. "Besides, I can have some time to train and mentor my son."

Kara eyed Alex and then back to Hank. "Mars is a near-vacuum. I can live for a short time in space without oxygen but even I have limits."

"This shouldn't take too long. It's a fact-finding mission. We find out what the problem is and then assess the situation," Hank said to her.

* * *

Hank and Supergirl walked up to a garage and inspected a brand new looking 1958 Chevrolet Impala. Kara strained her eyes as she looked over the engine inside. "It's in working order," she said impressed.

"Of course it is," Hank smirked. "Get in."

Kara did so without question. "You're not surprised at all?" Hank questioned.

"I know better than to question the great J'onn J'onnz," Kara replied.

Hank didn't detect any sarcasm in Kara's tone. "Well, good," he said as he messed with the dials. The car then transformed into a spaceship and flew out of the garage into space.

"I bet you're wondering why I never used this for our other missions," Hank said conversationally.

"No," Kara replied.

"Well...damn, the reason is that I just got it fixed recently. If you ever find yourself needing oxygen, you can come back to the ship, get a good breath, and then come out again," Hank said.

"I appreciate your concern," Kara replied.

"What kind of music you like?" Hank asked.

"Music that is old as you," Kara answered.

"Oh really? Fuck you, too," Hank smiled as he turned on some oldies.

* * *

Before Maggie was to show up, Alex had a heartfelt conversation with her mother, Eliza. "She doesn't approve of the wedding. She doesn't like Maggie," Alex said frustrated.

"You can't make someone like someone else," Eliza advised.

"It's not just that. She's bitter, cold, selfish, and doesn't seem to care," Alex said.

"That sounds like our Kara," Eliza smiled.

"It's different now. She used to troll me and insult me to get a rise out of me. She smiled and laughed. Now, there's nothing," Alex said.

"She's lost her true love," Eliza said understanding.

"Mon? He was just a fuck-buddy to her. She ordered him around like a dog and treated him as expendable at every turn. Those two were not in love," Alex refuted.

"Sometimes, we don't know what we've lost until its gone," Eliza told her.

* * *

Hank and Kara toured around the underground caves of Mars looking for M'gann. Hank was using his link with M'gann to find her in the maze. Kara was holding up well as the two hiked around. They finally encountered M'gann alone in the caves.

"Is it her?" Hank asked Kara.

Kara gave him an uncertain look for a few moments. "Yes," she said with some uncertainty.

"If this fool is afraid of White Martians, he came to the wrong planet," Till'all interjected coming to M'gann's side.

"I'm J'onn J'onzz. I'm the mother-fucker you don't fuck with," Hank challenged.

"Till'all is one of our best fighters," M'gann introduced.

"That's funny because he looks like a bitch," Hank said to his face.

Till'all shook his head dismissively and walked off. "This is N'keyy," M'gann continued.

"It's an honor to meet you," she said gushing.

"Honor is all mine," Hank said giving her a warm smile.

"Let's get moving. We already wasted a day bringing him here," Till'all said scornfully.

"Supergirl," Hank requested.

Kara went up to Till'all, grabbed him by his tunic, slammed him against the cave ceiling, and then threw him to the ground. "Thank you," Hank said appreciatively.

"Let's not fight," M'gann said as the other White Martians got into fighting stances.

"Why are we here?" Hank asked impatiently.

"There's still a camp for Green Martians that is still in operation," M'gann revealed.

"But I am the last of my kind," Hank said confused.

"There is one prisoner still left," M'gann told him and then showed him live footage of an older Green Martian. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my father," Hank chocked.

* * *

Hank was noticeably pissed-off as he considered the revelation that his father was still alive. "What kind of ridiculous shit is this? You kept him alive for centuries making him think he was the last of his kind. You're all fucked up. I'm going to kill every last one of you mother-fuckers," Hank ranted.

"So...why is he is not dead?" Kara asked curiously.

"He knew the location of the staff of Kalor," M'gann said calmly. "We got him out before they could get the information out of him, but he won't tell us."

"That's just a fairy tale," Hank disputed.

"The White Martians are already digging around Mars looking for it. It's real," M'gann told him. "We need to know where it is before the White Martians dig it out."

"What can this staff do?" Kara asked.

"It's a psychic weapon," N'keyy said.

"If we do not find the staff first, the resistance is finished," Till'all said grimly.

* * *

J'onn entered his father's cell and found him meditating. "I'm praying. Leave me be," he requested of J'onn.

"I think we need to talk," J'onn said to him. "It's me, father. It's J'onn."

J'onn's father, M'yrnn, put his gloved hand on J'onn's face. "You really thought such a trick would work on me. If you think you can exploit my dead son's form, you're mistaken."

"I will never tell you where the staff of Kalor is," M'yrnn said defiantly.

"Father, it's me. I fled to Earth. I survived," J'onn said losing patience.

"No son of mine would have fled," M'yrnn replied.

"I don't have time for this shit," J'onn said and then dragged M'yrnn's ass out of his room.

* * *

After Hank had beaten his father's ass a couple of hours, he regrouped with Kara. "He's a tough old bastard," Hank remarked. "I have thrown everything I have at him."

"I'll talk to him next," Kara volunteered.

"Be my guest," Hank allowed. "What do you think your parents would think of you if they were still around?"

"My parents loved me in their own way. They were happy even as they faced challenges and tragedies. They couldn't understand why I believed differently from them," Kara said vaguely.

"My father thinks I'm a coward," Hank said bitterly.

"There was once a man that denied his king three times to save his own skin. He let his king die, and he did nothing to stop it. He wasn't even there at the execution. Instead, he fled," Kara said.

There was a long pause between them. "And the point?" Hank asked.

"Oh, he came back to lead his followers and in his dead king's name, he established the largest empire the world had ever seen," Kara said to him.

"I won't be creating any empires," Hank scoffed.

"J'onn, you already have," Kara said pointing out the White Martian resistance. She then walked up to M'yrnn who was still praying.

"See what I have seen," Kara said to him.

M'yrnn reached out to her as she saw the impossible. He saw Mars' oceans reappear, green forests cover the land and a blue sky. He saw races of every kind walking together in harmony inside large cities. He could see Green Martian children walking with their parents.

"What is this?" M'yrnn wondered.

"One possible future...if you give us the staff of Kalor," Kara told him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Maggie felt sick to her stomach as she approached a greyhound bus. Her father, Oscar Rodas, came out. He was a man in his fifties, a retired Sheriff. He looked around and was startled to see Maggie. "If I knew you were coming, I would have picked you up at the airport," Maggie said.

"The bus is fine," Oscar said awkwardly.

"Is mom...coming," Maggie asked.

"No, she couldn't come," Oscar said with a pained look on his face.

"Are you hungry. We could get a bite to eat," Maggie offered.

"It can wait. I better check in with the hotel," Oscar rebuffed her. "So, you're a homicide detective. You've cracked a lot of cold cases. Very good."

"You follow my work?" Maggie wondered.

"Well, I can Google," Oscar said. "I follow all of your cases, the one's published online anyway."

"I remembered everything you taught me," Maggie told him.

* * *

**Mars**

M'yrnn glared at Kara. "You think you can fool me with your false memories?"

"Well, I tried," Kara shrugged.

"It's time we stripped the information from him," Till'all said.

"We can't," M'gann objected.

Till'all punched M'gann across the room and gathered the others to his side.

"Supergirl," Hank requested of her.

Kara stared down the White Martians but the fight went poorly as she was hit several times. Kara started breathing heavily as she over-exerted herself.

"Well...shit," Hank said picking Kara up and dragging his father through the tunnels away from the pursuing White Martians.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Meanwhile, the DEO gang was having a gay ol' time in Kara's apartment. Oscar was by himself drinking a beer as the others had fun with Maggie and Alex. Kon stood next to Oscar. "Did you know Alex Danvers is a DEO agent?" Kon asked.

"A what agent?" Oscar wondered.

"It's a federal agency that monitors all alien activity on the planet. They do all sorts of cool things like wiretap, collect phone records, surveillance, torture prisoners, and hold people indefinitely without a trial. They also have the coolest weaponry," Kon said.

"No kidding," Oscar said alarmed.

"Yep, and Alex is second-in-command. Her boss is actually a Martian," Kon continued.

"You don't say," Oscar said as he looked at Alex's smiling face.

"The DEO has used background checks on people they consider security threats so the IRS can bust them. They've looked into confiscating guns and declaring martial law. They bust into people's houses without warrants. Did you know their budget is expanding too?" Kon said.

Oscar gave Alex a haunted look as she went over to him. "Want a beer?" she asked.

"Thank you," Oscar said politely as he took one. Oscar then saw a board with family photos and realized none of them were of Maggie. Taking a picture out of his wallet, he pinned it on the board.

"Let's start opening presents," Eliza suggested ending the awkwardness.

Alex and Maggie sat down and started opening presents together. As they did, they gave each other a kiss. Oscar couldn't handle it and abruptly left the apartment. Maggie quickly followed him out and caught up with him as he walked down the street.

"You're just going to walk out," she asked him angrily. "After all this time, this is it?"

"I can't do this," Oscar said to her.

"What have I done that has offended you so. Is it because she's a woman?" Maggie demanded.

"No, she's a Fed. She actively works to oppress the people. For decades, I worked to keep the Feds from getting their fingers into people's lives. She's the worst of the bunch," Oscar said.

"You don't even know her," Maggie objected.

"I don't need to know her. She stands for everything I am against," Oscar said angrily.

"This is bullshit. You're just saying this because we're gay," Maggie said.

"It's not about that," Oscar said defensively.

"Then you would approve if she were a waitress or plumber?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that. I would tolerate it...for your sake," Oscar said.

"Tolerate? That's not what I want," Maggie told him.

"That's all you're going to get out of me," Oscar said flatly. "Look, I don't approve of what people do in their daily lives all the time but unless its a crime, I tolerate it. You can't make me or anyone else approve of this."

"If you don't approve of this, then I don't want you in my life," Maggie said angrily.

"That's what you told child protective services when you were fourteen. You told them that I verbally abused you over your sexuality. I was given a choice to either give you up to foster parents or your aunt. You destroyed your mother all because we wouldn't approve. After all this time, you can't tell the difference between approval and tolerance. I will never allow anyone to tell me how I should think. My parents left Mexico to be free of that shit and now I see it happening here," Oscar said to her.

"And you sacrificed me over your beliefs," Maggie glared at him.

"You sacrificed us for yours. Whatever happened to live-and-let-live? I put down the same rules against you dating girls as I did for boys. You wouldn't accept that. The reason why I never reached out is that when your mother died, you ignored all my calls," Oscar revealed.

"I didn't know," Maggie said softly.

"Well, now you do," Oscar said sadly. "I don't approve of you marrying some Fed that is in the business of taking our rights away. I'm sorry."

A heart-broken Maggie watched as her father disappeared down the street.

* * *

**Mars**

Hank dragged M'yrnn into their old house. "You dare bring me to my own home," M'yrnn said disgustedly.

"Shut the fuck up," Hank said angrily. "You're going to give me that staff or so help me, I will infect you with White Martian blood.

"You wouldn't," M'yrnn said fearfully.

"Oh, yes, I would," Hank said to him.

"I would rather die," M'yrnn said.

"I'm going to keep you alive until the final change, then I'm going to bleed you, so you can see your own White Martian blood," Hank said.

"No one has broken me as thoroughly as you have. You are my son," M'yrnn said embracing Hank.

Kara watched not sure what to make of the exchange. "You will put all the White Martians in camps and turn them Green? You will exterminate their race?" M'yrnn asked of him.

"In due time, father," Hank pledged.

"I will tell you where the staff is," M'yrnn said to him as they bonded.

The White Martian resistance came rushing in. "The staff isn't far from here. I will lead you there," M'yrnn told them.

* * *

Kara drove the 1958 Chevrolet through the caves of Mars until she came upon the enemy White Martian gathering. Turning on the radio at high volume, Taylor Swift sang "Look what you made me do."

Kara got out of the car and began firing continuous bursts of energy from her hands while firing heat vision from her eyes. The White Martians fell to the ground injured. Kara then sank to her knees as she exhausted herself. She went over to the car to transform it back into a ship when she was dragged away from it by a White Martian fighter.

Hank, M'gann, and several resistance fighters then entered the fight. With the White Martians distracted, Kara crawled towards the ship and got inside. Once inside the pressurized ship, Kara started hyperventilating as she tried to get air into her lungs.

The White Martian leader took the staff and began firing purple bursts at the resistance fighters killing a few of them. Hank and M'gann took cover as purple blasts went everywhere. Kara continued to pant as she went over to the controls. She looked over the weapon systems and targeted the White Martians. Putting her hand on the joystick, Kara hesitated to press the button. Kara aimed low blasting away the white Martian's knees dropping them.

J'onn then leaped in to attack and took the staff. He proceeded to kill every enemy White Martian in the cave. "You got them," M'gann told him as he continued to fire into corpses.

"God, that felt good," Hank smiled.

* * *

Hank, M'gann, Kara, and the rest of the resistance than met up with M'yrnn with the Kolar staff. "As a man of God, I am fulfilled seeing the staff of Kolar. I can die happy," M'yrnn said pleased.

"Well, you don't have permission to die yet. You're coming with me," Hank said to him. "Here, you have this. Kill more of your own kind with it," Hank said to Till'all.

"Fuck yeah," Till'all said taking the staff.

"Wait...we're better than the White Martians that took this staff. This is a religious artifact," M'gann protested.

"Yeah, that's some bullshit. You can moralize after you win," Hank told her.

The three of them departed for the spaceship. "They will never win," Kara said to Hank.

"I know," he replied.

"They will just continue to kill themselves now that you have given them the staff," Kara added.

"I know that too," Hank smiled as he brought his father on board.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Maggie watched as her father boarded the greyhound bus and disappeared down the road. Alex came over to Maggie to give her a hug. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you two," Alex said sincerely.

"You're all the family I need," Maggie said embracing Alex.

"Oh, well, we can always have a bigger family," Alex suggested.

"I see a life where the two of us go on adventures, save the world, and enjoy life. But I don't see kids in that picture. You're all that I need. Do you not feel the same way?" Maggie asked.

"I do. Of course, I do," Alex replied and then saw Kon wearing sunglasses on a park bench across the street from them.

* * *

**Mars**

The Martian spaceship turned back into a 1958 Chevrolet as soon as it landed on the ground. Hank drove it back to the garage and assisted his father out of the back. "So, this is Earth?" M'yrnn said looking around.

"I know, a shit-hole," Hank said embarrassed.

"No, it's so beautiful," M'yrnn said as he saw the city lights. He looked at the ground and saw plant-life. "I haven't seen such life in centuries."

Kara and Hank smiled as M'yrnn looked all around him in amazement. "You know, I'm not sure I could have done this without you," Hank said to Kara.

"You couldn't have," Kara confirmed.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you present yourself as long as you protect the Earth's interests. That's how I felt when I first captured Supergirl two years ago. It's how I feel about you now. Whoever you are, you've gained my trust," Hank said.

"I don't understand," Kara said confused.

"No Kara of mine would willingly play Taylor Swift...and enjoy it," Hank said to her.

"Maybe my music tastes have changed," Kara excused.

"Not even a black hole could change that. Just tell me one thing: Where is Kara Danvers?" Hank asked.

"Kara Danvers is dead. There is only Supergirl," Kara replied.

"Fair enough. I'll see you at the office," Hank said to her and then took M'yrnn with him back home.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment and found Kon playing video games. "These games are too primitive," he said disappointedly.

Kara looked over the messy apartment from the bridal shower. "You got to party while I was on Mars. It sucked," Kara said annoyed. "There's no oxygen and even if there were the pressure is too low. I literally felt my blood boil underneath my skin."

"Well, I accomplished my mission," Kon said brightly. 

"From the looks of it, you didn't," Kara said looking at all the bridal shower decorations.

"I planted the seed," Kon smirked.

"We cannot merely tolerate this relationship. It must be destroyed," Kara told him.

"I know," Kon agreed.

"We now have two Martians to contend with. We must be on our guard," Kara warned him.


	53. Robocop Vs Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Edge introduces his Robocop while the Predator is on the prowl.

It was night as a prisoner bus went down the street. The bus made itself a target as it went through a red light. Kara dropped down and slammed into the front of the bus stopping it immediately. She then tore off the door and went inside. "You went through a red light," Kara said annoyed.

"Help me," the driver said softly.

"To drive? Can't help you there," Kara said unimpressed.

"For the love of God, help me," the driver said as a prisoner held him hostage with a knife.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Kara finally realized.

Alex then broke through the roof of the bus and started punching and kicking the rebellious prisoners. Kara watched as Alex kicked ass on all of the prisoners and rescued the captured sheriff deputies. The MPD soon arrived to take care of the situation.

"Those guys mentioned an alien predator. What do you make of that?" Alex wondered as the two of them walked down the street.

"No idea," Kara admitted.

* * *

Lena and James watched TV at Catco eyeing a new medical development. "At OCP, we have found a way to connect nerve tissue to cybernetic limbs. These children will now have a better life," Morgan said as he showed several children with cybernetic limbs.

"This is years ahead of its time," James said amazed.

"OCP isn't even in this kind of business," Lena said confused. "And he's in my hospital, no less."

"What you going to do about it?" James smirked.

"I have to get down there," Lena said taking off.

* * *

Alex came home to her apartment and found Maggie at the table. "I was hoping you would take longer to get home," Maggie said softly.

"I thought about it but the longer we put this off, the harder it's going to get," Alex said sadly.

"I love you," Maggie said sincerely.

"I love you too but this is something I have to do," Alex said.

"Whatever happened to no fate but what we make for ourselves?" Maggie asked.

"That sounds poetic, but he's alive. I see him every day. He's a living breathing person. I can't make him disappear," Alex said referring to Kon.

"You've killed scores of people and never gave a shit," Maggie pointed out.

"They deserved to die, alright. He's just a kid," Alex said.

"A kid that could destroy the planet. You can't handle a half-Insane, half-human kid on your own," Maggie told her.

"I was hoping you could help me out with that," Alex said disappointedly.

"You can't just throw this on me," Maggie objected.

"How many more rounds do we have to go on this. He's my son," Alex said.

"This can't be it. This is stupid," Maggie said.

"What's stupid is you refusing to even consider the possibility of kids. Like, what kind of negotiator are you? You could have just lied to me and stalled me out for years," Alex said.

"I won't do that to you," Maggie shook her head.

"We can't be together," Alex said finally.

* * *

Morgan looked over his new masterpiece at Luthor hospital. The man was encased in metallic armor except for his head. His legs and arms were all cybernetic. His eyes and ears were cybernetically enhanced. His brain was given a CPU. Lena Luthor barged in, gave the cybernetic man a weird look, and then focused on Morgan.

"Where do you get off writing off hospital expenses for maimed children?" Lena asked him.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Morgan wondered.

"This is a publicity stunt. How the hell do you even have this kind of technology?" Lena demanded.

"That is my little secret," Morgan smiled.

"He should be ready for the streets soon," Morgan's brunette assistant told him.

"Thank you, Mara. Excuse me, this is Lena Luthor. I am sure you've heard of her," Morgan introduced.

"Of course," Mara said.

"Mara has been an excellent help in helping me create these cybernetic breakthroughs," Morgan said pleased.

"Another day, another dollar is what I say," Mara smirked.

Lena then saw the cybernetic man get up, put his helmet on, and walk off. "You go get'em," Morgan said as he left.

"Was that a cop?" Lena wondered.

"A Robo-cop," Morgan smiled.

"Bulletproof and explosive resistant armor, a machine gun pistol that automatically reloads from his arm, cybernetic eyes that will give him perfect aim, on-board audio and video recording, and a CPU linked directly to his brain," Mara listed off.

"Did you also install Miranda rights and guidelines against excessive force?" Lena asked skeptically.

"Oops," Mara smiled sheepishly.

"All kidding aside, he will be the perfect cop for our streets, and he's just the beginning," Morgan said pleased.

"You turning cops into cyborgs," Lena said disturbed.

"Officer Murphy was blown the fuck up right outside his house no-less. I saved his life, gave him back his limbs, and made him fucking awesome. You're the one to talk, Miss Luthor. I know all about the Metallo project your mother was involved in," Morgan said.

"No matter how many children you save or how much crime you solve, the public will always know the truth that you're an asshole," Lena glared at him.

"Who the fuck do you think is in the White House right now? People don't care if someone is an asshole as long as he produces results. Now, I'm going to go back to my office, get drunk as fuck, and bang my secretary," Morgan said taking off.

Mara gave Lena a smile and left in the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day, Morgan brought the new Robocop to a rally in the park. Mara was at his side as he made a speech about ending crime in the city once and for all. Lena and James were at the rally watching. "Good afternoon, I'm Morgan Edge. You might have heard of me. I'm kind of a big deal."

"Many of you are pissed-off about the crime in Metropolis. I don't blame you. Since Supergirl stopped killing criminals, crime has dramatically spiked. You see, the surrounding cities like Gotham aren't sending their best here. They're sending murderers, rapists, and some, I assume are good people," Morgan said.

"But today, I unveil a new weapon against crime: Robocop," Morgan said pointing to him.

Robocop began scanning the crowd and saw a man with a weapon. "Freeze," Robocop said as the criminal took out his gun.

The criminal shot at Morgan but Mara got in front of him. The crowd dispersed as the shooter fired everything he had at Robocop without result. "Dead or alive, you're coming with me," Robocop told the shooter.

The shooter fled on foot only to get blasted several times in the back. The shooter fell into traffic and was run over by a bus. Robocop twirled his pistol and put it back inside his leg compartment.

"Thank you," Morgan said gratefully to Mara.

"No problem," Mara said dropping the bullet on the ground.

* * *

Later that night, Robocop stormed a warehouse by himself. Morgan and Mara watched on a computer monitor everything Robocop was seeing. Looking around, Robocop found a dozen drug dealing cartel members skinned and hanging from the rafters.

"Well, that isn't something you see every day," Morgan muttered.

Robocop's audio scanners noticed a slight sound inside the warehouse. Taking out his pistol, Robocop scanned for the intruder using multiple visual wavelengths. Seeing nothing, Robocop then turned around towards the entrance he came from. A plasma burst went through his back and out his chest.

"What the fuck was that?" Morgan asked stunned.

Robocop's systems went to back-up mode after the severe blow to his torso. Robocop turned around and looked for the source. Another plasma burst went straight for his head blasting away his helmet and half his skull. Robocop then fell over with a thud.

"Well...shit," Morgan said as they lost visual.

"I have to go," Mara said taking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the DEO, Hank was back to work bossing Winn around. "There have been several incidences of unusual ritual killing. They all seem to have one thing in common," Winn said.

"What would that be?" Hank asked.

"They were all heavily armed," Winn said.

"It appears it doesn't discriminate; it's killing both cops and criminals alike," Hank considered.

"Can I get my sword back?" Kon asked bored as he sat in a chair.

"Not until I know you can be responsible with it," Hank said.

Plasma bursts suddenly went flying through the air hitting DEO personnel killing them on the spot. Television screens and computer monitors were blasted out. "Take cover!" Hank shouted.

A metal net suddenly sprung out of nowhere, took hold of Hank, and pinned him to the wall. A cloaked figure moved quickly towards Hank with a spear in its hand. The creature was about to spear Hank through when Hank phased through the net and got out of the way just in time. The creature sliced through the wall with its spear.

"Can I have my sword now?" Kon asked.

"Winn, get Kon his sword!" Hank shouted.

"Okay," Winn said crawling on the ground to a door.

Hank morphed into J'onn and confronted the cloaked creature. "I know who you are. You don't scare me," J'onn said to it.

The Predator deactivated his cloak and extended his wrist blades. J'onn expertly dodged the Predator's swings and got a solid kick on him. The Predator fired a dart at J'onn's side injuring him. Kon then intervened giving the Predator a solid kick against the wall. The Predator then reactivated his cloak.

Winn came back with Kon's sword. The Predator immediately targeted him with three red dots to his head. "Shit!" Kon realized.

Kon got in the way just in time shielding Winn from the plasma burst with his hand. Kon then tensed up as his hair went bright blond. The room became lit up from his golden aura. The Predator's infrared scanners were blinded by the light. Switching to a different visual scanner, the Predator threw blades at Kon.

Kon took his sword and swiped at the blades deflecting them. The deflected blades went everywhere nearly hitting a cowering Winn. Kon smirked victoriously and then suddenly went back to his normal form. "Oh, fuck," he said as he fell to the ground.

The Predator decloaked in front of him with wrist blades ready. Kon weakly swung at the Predator with his sword. The Predator expertly twirled his sword out of his hands. The Predator then grabbed Kon by the throat and examined his skull. Kon attempted to power up but his body refused to do. A bright green Kryptonite blade was in his gut.

The Predator retracted his blades and then gave Kon the beating of his life. Winn then stepped in spraying the Predator with a fire extinguisher. The Predator growled in irritation and backhanded Winn across the room. The Predator then ignored a crying child as he advanced on Kon. The crying child morphed into Hank, phased his arm through the Predator's back, and stopped his heart. The Predator fell to the floor dead.

Hank then offered Kon a hand off the floor. "It would seem you're half-Insane, half-Human, and half-Kryptonian. That math doesn't add up."

"Put a piece of radioactive metal in a human and see how well they fight," Kon excused.

"If you're telling the truth, why are you shielding your mind from me," Hank glared at him.

"I don't have to take this shit. I'm going home," Kon said walking off painfully.

* * *

Supergirl landed inside the warehouse and looked around. "I'm here. You want the ultimate trophy? Well, here I am," she said to the night.

Kara then heard a slight movement coming towards her. Taking her two hands, she formed two dozen energy orbs that floated around her. The Predator attempted to navigate through the floating energy orbs to get to Kara. One of the energy orbs exploded decloaking the Predator as it impacted. Kara put her hands together sending all of the energy orbs to that one point. The energy orbs hit the Predator all at once creating an explosion that rattled the warehouse.

A metal net suddenly hit Kara throwing her against the warehouse wall. The metal net glowed green from Kryptonite. Kara struggled in vain against it as it tightened on her. What had been hit from her energy orbs was the Predator's chest armor and mask. The Predator stared down at Kara with his real face.

"You're one ugly beast," Kara said as the Predator extended a Kryptonite tipped spear.

Just as the Predator was about to spear Kara through, a black blur slammed into the Predator knocking it off balance. "If you're going to hunt, you better hunt this mother-fucker," Guardian said.

The Predator roared at Guardian and extended his blades. Guardian extended his shield and the two fought hand-to-hand. Kara could only watch as Guardian held his own for a brief moment. Alex and Maggie barged into the warehouse guns ready.

"We got your call, James," Alex said as Guardian was being thrashed.

"Get rid of your guns," Kara shouted at them.

"Wait...why?" Alex asked confused.

The Predator aimed his plasma cannon at the two of them and fired a burst at them. The two women scattered as the burst exploded where they were. "Holy shit," Alex said as she took cover.

"He only fights with the weapons you bring to the fight," Kara told her.

"This is bullshit," Maggie disagreed.

"Just trust her," Alex said to her.

Alex and Maggie dropped their pistols on the floor. "What we supposed to do now? Cuff him?" Maggie asked incredulously.

Alex looked around and saw the Predator's spear. "Free Supergirl," Alex said to Maggie.

Alex ran over to the Predator's spear and it then became a one-on-two battle. The Predator blocked the two of them at the same time as he towered over them. Maggie went over to Kara with a smug look on her face. "I know you did everything you could to separate us. Well, congratulations, you succeeded," Maggie said bitterly.

"You doing this now?" Kara wondered.

Maggie looked at the metal net. She attempted to slice it with her knife without success. She then grabbed the net only to cut her hands. "Damn," Maggie said uncertainly.

Taking out her cuffs, she placed a cuff ring on the net and then placed the other cuff on her wrist. Gripping her wrist hard, Maggie pulled on the net. Grunting with effort, Maggie finally tore the net off the wall freeing Kara. Meanwhile, the Predator lifted Guardian and Alex off the ground at the same time choking them out.

Maggie went over to Robocop's remains and took his machine gun pistol. She took careful aim and fired into the Predator's back. The Predator roared in pain, threw Alex and Guardian aside and fired a plasma burst straight at Maggie. Kara got in the way just in time blocking the burst. Kara coughed up blood as she fell to the floor.

"Kara!" Maggie shrieked as she went down. The plasma burst had gone through her suit and created a hole in Kara's chest.

"It was never personal," Kara said to Maggie.

"It felt personal to me," Maggie replied angrily.

"I'm sorry," Kara said to her.

Alex swiped off the Predator's plasma cannon off his shoulder. Guardian took the sharp end of his shield and rammed it into the Predator's gut. The Predator roared in pain as Guardian kept pushing his shield farther into the alien's gut spilling bright green blood on the floor. The Predator finally fell to his knees defeated.

"You're terminated mother-fucker," Alex said as she slashed the Predator's neck with the spear.

The Predator pushed buttons on his wrist band as he fell over dead. Alex noticed a countdown of sort was counting down. "Is that what I think it is?" Guardian wondered.

Kara got back to her feet and stumbled her way over to the Predator. She used her heat vision to slice off the Predator's arm. "It's his rage quit device. It will destroy half the city," Kara said.

"How do you know so much about these creatures?" Alex asked her.

"Really? You're asking me this now?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"How much time do we have?" Guardian asked.

"Oh, a few minutes maybe," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Shit!" Alex realized.

"I'll take it away," Kara said to them.

"You're injured," Alex objected.

"You three have to live. I don't," Kara said taking the device.

"Don't go all emo on us," Alex said to her.

"I'll be able to see my mother and father again," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"I can't lose you again," Alex said to her.

"I never really returned," Kara replied and then shot off through the warehouse roof into the sky. Kara winced in pain from her wound as she worked to get the bomb as far away from the city as possible. The countdown was nearly done as Kara reached near space. The cold and lack of air started to affect her as she continued to climb. Finally, she let go of the bomb as it exploded. The blast tore Kara's uniform to shreds and burned her body red.

Kara lost consciousness and plummeted back to Earth. Kon saw Kara descending down to the Earth from Kara's apartment. "No," he said softly. He rushed over to her catching her at the last moment before she could hit the ground.

Alex, Guardian, and Maggie sighed with relief as Kon caught Kara and took her away. "Well, I'm going to miss all this fun," Maggie said to Alex.

Guardian quickly realized what she meant and decided to back away into the darkness. Alex embraced Maggie and kissed her. "If you ever want a near-death experience again, give me a call," Alex said to Maggie.

"I will," Maggie smiled.

* * *

Kon took Kara into the apartment and placed her on the bed. She was bleeding and burned all over her body. "The fuck, girl," Kon said concerned for her.

"Make sure you put three million saved on the tally," Kara said weakly.

Kon looked back to a whiteboard that had Kon's kill count and Kara's save count. "Damn," Kon realized. He looked around their stuff and found a jar filled with green beans.

"Eat this," Kon said putting the bean into Kara's mouth.

Kara chewed the bean and then within seconds her body was healthy again. Kara got up and quickly changed out of her torn uniform into civilian clothes. "After all that, I might be stronger than you, now," Kara said to Kon.

"Doubt it," Kon rolled his eyes.

Kara looked at herself in the mirror and took off her malfunctioning facial masque revealing Mara's face underneath. Her hair and eyes were dark brown. Mara then noticed a tear in Kon's superman t-shirt. "Looks like you had some fun of your own, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last episode for Maggie Sawyer on CW Supergirl but she will return a few more times in later Adventures episodes. I wasn't satisfied with their break up which seemed incredibly forced. Kon and Mara working together to manipulate them both to break up with two different approaches seemed less forced to me. If you thought something was off about Kara, you have now been vindicated.


	54. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex recalls her childhood past with Kara during their teenage years as she grieves over her lost relationship with Maggie.

Mara drove the 1958 Chevrolet while disguised as Kara. Her new facial mask and Super Insane form made her look identical to the real Kara Danvers. Alex was in the passenger seat completely oblivious. The Super Insane form was taxing on Mara but hair dye and blue contact lenses wouldn't do the trick. They would both disintegrate off her body the moment she powered up or engaged an opponent in battle. She had trained for years to keep the Super Insane form even when not fighting.

There was a long silence between them. "Did you ask Hank permission to drive his car?" Alex asked finally.

"Err...no," Mara said sheepishly.

"He's going to be so pissed," Alex said.

"If he ever finds out," Mara said unconcernedly. She looked at the GPS to see if they were getting close to Midvale.

"You forget how to get home?" Alex asked.

"I usually fly to get there," Mara excused.

They pulled up to the house. Alex immediately went up to Eliza and gave her a hug while Mara looked around intrigued by the surroundings. Alex then went inside. "Yeah, I'll carry all the bags," Mara rolled her eyes as she took them out.

Eliza then gave Mara a hug and the two of them went inside. Alex bypassed Jeremiah who was watching a baseball game and went straight to the shower. "Oh, fuck me, right?" he shook his head dismayed.

Mara gave Jeremiah a hug and looked over his cybernetic arm. "I could help make that arm stronger and more efficient," Mara offered.

"So, one daughter completely ignores me and the other is only interested in my robot arm. I see how it is," Jeremiah said disgruntled.

"Let's arm wrestle," Mara challenged.

"You're on, kid," Jeremiah smiled.

Eliza watched mystified as Mara and Jeremiah went back and forth. Mara finally took Jeremiah's arm down. "You're toying with me," Jeremiah figured.

"Yeah," Mara admitted.

"Want to play catch?" Jeremiah asked.

"I would love to," Mara said.

Eliza watched pleased as Mara and Jeremiah played catch. Mara didn't even use a glove as she caught every one of Jeremiah's fastballs. "I've had to learn how to throw left-handed," Jeremiah said to Mara.

"Why? Your robot arm is so much stronger," Mara wondered.

"It feels like cheating that way," Jeremiah said.

The two of them came together. "You're like the son I never had," Jeremiah remarked. 

"That's both insulting and flattering at the same time," Mara smiled.

"Did I trigger you? I hear that's a thing now," Jeremiah joked.

"I don't get triggered. I pull the trigger," Mara replied.

"That's my girl," Jeremiah said and then saw the cross necklace around Mara's neck. "You've kept the faith still?"

"Always," Mara said sincerely.

"When we heard of the fight you had with the Insane, I thought we had lost you," Jeremiah said shaken up.

Mara turned away as she held back tears. "No one is ever truly lost."

* * *

At the DEO, Hank was on high alert with his strongest assets missing. Still, there were no immediate threats, so Hank started to get bored. "Agent Schott, pull up voice recordings of Kara before and after the Insane invasion."

"Coming right up," Winn said not questioning the odd order.

On-screen were two voice recordings. "Analyze them for inconsistencies," Hank ordered.

Winn typed in the command and then the computer analyzed the differences in voice patterns. "There's actually a considerable difference between the two. I don't get it. She hasn't sounded differently to me," Winn said.

"To the untrained ear, it is a perfect imitation. However, these two voice patterns are too different to be the same person," Hank said.

"Maybe Kara's voice got tweaked by that black hole," Winn considered.

"Hold that thought," Hank allowed. "Analyze height and weight dimensions from before and after."

Winn pulled up the dimensions. The difference was slight but measurable. "This is within normal perimeters. People lose and gain height throughout the day and when they sleep," Winn said.

"Check video recordings from before and after and then give me the infrared versions," Hank ordered.

"Did I ever mention how it's really creepy that you have cameras recording everything we do and say in this room?" Winn asked.

"You have, but I don't give a shit," Hank said.

Winn put up two videos on the screen from before and after. The first Kara had low infrared while the other was blindingly high. "The energy output on the second Kara is comparable to...," Winn considered.

"A Super Insane," Hank realized.

* * *

Mara sat with Eliza looking over the yard. The waves crashed against the coast. The skies were clear. "When Betelgeuse finally explodes, it will be a sight to behold," Jeremiah said looking up at it.

"It will be," Mara agreed.

"Here's some coffee," Eliza offered Mara.

Mara tried to not make a face as she took a sip. "This is what being a parent is all about. When a child is in agony, you show up regardless of the hour."

"Really?" Mara wondered.

"This is going to be hard no matter what. At least here, she can lean into it. Better than pretending she's fine," Eliza said.

"I was taught that laughter was the best medicine for loss," Mara said.

"Who taught you that?" Eliza asked.

"Err...Hank did," Mara lied.

"Hank the alien may not be the real Hank Henshaw, but he's still an asshole. Sometimes, you have to take loss seriously and give it meaning," Eliza said.

"I'm still working on figuring out that meaning for myself," Mara said.

"About Mon? I worry about you more than Alex. You quit your job, you've been acting really strange," Eliza said.

"It's been an awful year, but I feel better now," Mara said truthfully.

"I kind of like the fact that you're not killing people anymore, even if they deserve it," Eliza complimented

"Thanks," Mara smiled.

"What made you change your mind about that?" Eliza asked curiously.

"I saw pure evil in Queen Rhea, and I saw some of myself in her. I didn't want to be like that anymore," Mara said.

"You've thought a lot about this. That's a change," Eliza smiled.

Mara wasn't sure how to react to that statement. "I feel numb to everything. I can't help Alex, because I feel...nothingness myself," Mara admitted.

"Let us deal with that. You just be you," Eliza said to her.

* * *

Mara walked into their shared childhood bedroom with coffee she didn't care to drink. "I brought you some," Mara offered.

"What's the point of all this?" Alex asked her as she sipped a glass of Whiskey.

"The point? There is no point," Mara replied.

"Well, what the fuck am I doing here?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"Well, you can get some good sleep and maybe gain a few pounds," Mara said.

"Fuck you. You're the worst person to talk to about this," Alex said scornfully.

"I'm just a driver. You should talk to your mom," Mara said.

"Stop saying that. She's your mom too," Alex said.

"We could talk about it. It won't help though," Mara said.

"You don't get to shut down for six months and then get to mock me about this," Alex said offended.

"That's fair," Mara allowed. "Look, I didn't sign up for mean drunk. I prefer sad drunk."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Whatever Kara wants, goes," Alex said depressed. "Fuck everyone else. Kara knows best."

"Well...yeah," Mara replied obviously.

"You really are a piece of work. Were you born fucked up or did you have to work on it?" Alex asked.

"My parents did give me a helping hand," Mara admitted.

"You know what? I am going to try to dream about happier times," Alex said turning off her light.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago**

"Girls, you need to wake up. I'm not kidding. Last call," Eliza yelled from downstairs.

"This is bullshit," teenage Kara said sleepily.

"Get your ass out of bed before you get me in trouble again," teenage Alex said scornfully.

"My planet exploded before my very eyes. Why the fuck do I care if I get into trouble?" Kara mocked.

"Why my parents adopted you, I will never know," Alex said to her.

"Well, to be fair, you were an accident too," Kara shot back.

"Fuck you," Alex spat as she opened the door.

Kara zipped by her and got into the bathroom first. She gave Alex a mocking look as she closed the door locking it.

"Open the fucking door!" Alex demanded as she pounded on the door.

"Language!" Eliza yelled at her.

"I hate you!" Alex shouted at Kara behind the door.

"Whiner," Kara mocked.

Kara then looked at herself in the mirror and entered into her inner monologue: I like to take care of my body. I use a deep pore cleanser lotion. In the shower, I use a water-activated gel cleanser. Then a honey-almond body scrub. And on the face, an exfoliating gel-scrub. Then moisturizer, then an anti-aging eye balm, followed by a final moisturizing protective lotion. Then I apply an herb mint facial masque," she said to herself.

"There is an idea of a Kara Danvers, some kind of abstraction, but there is no real me. Only an entity-something illusory...," Kara continued.

"Get the fuck out, already," Alex pounded on the door.

"God damn," Kara said as she scrubbed her face, brushed her teeth, and then got out.

* * *

Eliza read a self-help book by Cat Grant in obvious foreshadowing as Alex came down for breakfast. "Where's your sister?" Eliza asked.

"I don't have a sister," Alex said dismissively.

"Honey, we issued you one. You have to be accountable for stuff we sign out to you," Eliza told her.

"I didn't sign up for this shit," Alex said.

"No, you didn't. You were drafted," Eliza said obviously. "Did you not finish your calculus?" Eliza noticed.

"Calculus," Kara chuckled as she entered the dining room. "I find it so ironic they call it advanced placement."

"Says the girl that gets Cs in all of her classes," Alex muttered.

"Hey, I got a perfect SAT score," Kara pointed out. "I simply don't apply myself."

"I knew one of my children would be a genius. I just didn't realize it would be a space-alien," Eliza said giving Kara a hug.

"Why do I even need to go to school?" Kara asked.

"You need to be around kids your own age," Eliza said condescendingly "Or else you'll turn into an anti-social psychopath."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I would argue it's already present," Alex said.

"I feel like I am in a zoo exhibit surrounded by monkeys so forgive my 'anti-social' behavior," Kara mocked.

"By the way, I'll be working at the lab late tonight, so Alex, I need you to babysit," Eliza ordered.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex refused.

"The amount of trouble I get into will be proportional to your punishment," Kara grinned.

"Fuck my life," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Go out to the bus," Eliza ordered them off. "Kara, don't forget your backpack and your glasses." She then turned to Alex as Kara took off. "Go easy on her."

"From what the boys tell me, she prefers it hard," Alex replied.

Eliza shook her head as Alex took off.

* * *

Kara doodled dicks of various sizes and shapes all over her paper. "Earth to Kara Danvers, who was the general of the continental army during the Revolutionary War?" Mr. Bernard asked.

"Is this a trick question? There were many of them. You want me to list them all?" Kara asked.

"How about the main one?" Mr. Bernard asked, losing patience.

"That would be...oh my God, my mind is so blank right now. Could it be? No, it couldn't be. Maybe, no, how about...George fucking Washington," Kara mocked.

"Look here, you little shit, you're dropping the GPA of the entire class which in turn hurts the funding of the school which in turn makes it more probable I get laid off," Mr. Bernard said fiercely.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Kara smirked.

"Off to principal's office, Miss Danvers, again," the teacher ordered her.

Afterward, Kara was at gym class as girls went up and down a rope. "Alright, girls, up the rope," the gym teacher ordered.

"This is retarded," Kara said as Alex quickly went up.

Kara pulled hard on her rope breaking it off from the ceiling. She then touched the end of the rope before Alex did. "Detention," the gym teacher ordered Kara.

Kara then went to lunch and listened to kids prattle on about Superman. "Did you hear about Superman defeating Zod. I mean, holy shit!" one boy said.

"He's not that cool," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about? He shoots lasers out of his eyes, he can catch bullets, he can fly, and run super-fast, holy shit!" another boy said.

"He literally walks around with his underwear over his tights," Kara mocked.

"Batman could kick his ass," another boy said.

"Could not," one argued.

"Could too," the other shot back.

Kara tried to ignore the immature banter as she sat alone from everyone else. Alex sat down with her friends completely ignoring Kara. A total nerd wearing an orange sweatshirt came over to Kara. "Hey, Kenny," Kara called over.

Kenny awkwardly approached when jock quarterback Jake Powell slammed Kenny's tray on the floor. Kara was on Jake in a flash. "You bastard, you killed Kenny's lunch."

"What are you going to do about it?" Jake asked standing up to her.

"I'm going to give you a giant wedgy," Kara promised.

"You see this jacket. I'm a fucking stallion. It means not only am I the toughest guy in school, but it also means I have a giant cock," Jack said proudly.

"Listen very carefully. If you mess with Kenny again, I am going to rip off your dick and shove it up your ass," Kara told him.

"Sounds like you got some penis envy," Jack smirked.

Kara lifted him off the floor, slammed his head into the ceiling, and then dropped him. Kara then gave Kenny a twenty-dollar bill. "Keep the change."

* * *

Kenny came back with a full tray. "They wouldn't be treating me like this if they knew how much dirt I have on them," he said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kara perked up.

"It's amazing what people will talk about when you're invisible," Kenny said.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said honestly.

"You're the strongest girl I have ever met. Why do you hang out with me?" Kenny wondered.

"For starters, you're the smartest monkey here. If I had to choose one of you to be a pet, I would choose you. Second, you're a bully magnet. I don't even have to go looking for them. They come right to you, they beat your ass, and then I beat their ass," Kara said.

"Your honesty is so refreshing," Kenny said appreciatively. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Anything and everything to get my sister in trouble while my adopted mother is away," Kara said.

* * *

Kara met up with Kenny in the middle of nowhere in the forest. "Welcome, Kara Danvers," Kenny said showing her his telescope and laptop.

"I had hoped we would be doing something a little more controversial," Kara said disappointed.

"I stole this equipment from the school," Kenny said.

"It's a start," Kara allowed.

"Take a look," Kenny said pointing to his telescope.

Kara indulged him and looked through it. With her super-vision, the image was even more enhanced. "It's beautiful," Kara said genuinely moved.

"With this, I can take pictures of whatever the telescope sees," Kenny said.

"So, if we were to use this to spy on a neighbor I could see what they're up to and record it," Kara smiled.

"I suppose you could," Kenny said taken aback. Kenny then looked up at the sky. "Somewhere, in all of that darkness, there are other worlds."

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I wonder what's up there," Kenny said.

"A lot of people just begging to be killed, just begging I tell you," Kara frowned. "It's a beautiful view of death."

"It is," Kenny said looking directly at Kara.

"You referring to the stars or me?" Kara asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Oh, get over here and kiss me," Kara said as she made out with him.

"Wow, that was something else," Kenny said amazed.

"Let's lose our V card in this forest. I want it all-natural," Kara said to him as she tore off his clothes

"Alright!" Kenny said getting his first score with a girl.

* * *

A fully clothed Kara walked on the roof and slipped through the window. "Where were you?" Alex demanded.

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't disappointing," Kara sighed.

"What dumb thing did you do out there?" Alex asked derisively.

"I would call it a public service," Kara applauded herself. "Besides, if you wanted me to stay out of trouble you could have left the door unlocked, so I am not walking on the roof."

"So, thieves can rob us blind?" Alex said paranoid. "If anything happened like that, my mom would be on my ass."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me," Kara said dismissively.

"Before you crashed in that pod, I had a great life. My dad was still with me. We were a family," Alex said hurt. "All I can say is that you're not worth it."

"The only thing that is keeping your dad away is your dad. If he really wanted to, he could escape," Kara said.

"You take that back!" Alex shouted at her.

"Or you could unleash me, and I could kill every mother-fucker your dad ever met and take him back by force," Kara said. "The only thing keeping you guys from being a family again is your antiquated morality."

Alex punched Kara to face nearly breaking her hand. "Well, I hope that was more satisfying for you than it was for me," Kara shook her head.

"Fuck!" Alex said grasping her hand.

"Look, the promise I make to this family is that I will do my best to keep the rest of you safe even if means the world burns. Is that good enough for you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

Alex ignored Kara and went back to sleep facing away from her.

* * *

The next day, Kara listened as sirens filled the air. With her super-hearing, she could hear the sheriff deputies talking to each other on their radios. "Oh my God, they killed Kenny," a sheriff deputy radioed.

Kara left Alex behind and ran after the sheriff's cars eventually getting to the scene of the crime. Using her X-ray vision, she saw Kenny's body under a white tarp. "Well...shit," Kara said as she confirmed the truth.

"You can't go nearer, Kara," Ronald Collins, a sheriff deputy told her.

"I'm standing right here," Kara said.

"I know this is hard for you, but you have to stay this far away," Ronald continued.

"I'm good, really," Kara said to him.

Later that day, Kara stared at Kenny's locker filled with memorial notes. "It's drugs, it's always drugs. I bet it was a serial killer. Those bastards, they killed Kenny!" students said as they passed by it.

"And they call me the psychotic one," Kara shook her head.

"Kara, what's your deal?" Alex asked as she was staring.

"None of these fucks knew him but now that he's dead, they suddenly care," Kara observed.

"Well, at least they cared a little bit more than you did," Alex pointed out.

Kara gave her a dirty look. "Let's go," Alex's friend pulled her away.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny," Jake Powell said as he saw the locker.

"That joke is getting old now," Kara told him.

"Haven't you ever watched South Park? It never gets old," Jake told her and then went down to the boy's locker room.

Kara followed him into the boy's locker room and slammed Jake against a locker. "Whoa, trying to get a peep show," Jake asked.

"Maybe I identify as a boy now," Kara glared at him.

"And here I thought you identified as a bitch," Jake shot back.

Kara took hold of Jake, twisted his arm, and forced his face into the locker. "Oh, Jake, you're the one that taught me how to shit-talk but the apprentice has become the master."

"Yeah, bullshit," Jake doubted.

"Bitches, leave," Kara ordered the other boys. They did so without question. "Pray, brother, pray," one of them said as he left.

"What's your problem? On your period?" Jake asked her.

"You're going to tell me what you did to Kenny, or I'm going to peel your dick like a banana," Kara threatened.

"Okay, he caught me smoking pot. He said he was going to tell, so I gave him shit," Jake confessed.

"He had leverage against you, and you bullied him even harder? You have my respect," Kara said impressed.

"I know, right?" Jake grinned.

"Where's the shit?" Kara demanded.

"The pot?" Jake wondered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kara said obviously.

"I have some, back home," Jake admitted.

"It better be the good shit, because I'm coming over to your place," Kara told him.

"What the fuck?" Jake wondered.

"You're dumping that Maggie bitch and replacing her with me," Kara ordered.

"The fuck I will," Jake protested.

Kara twisted his arm tighter. "Alright...alright," Jake agreed.

"Your dick better not be as limp as your throwing arm," Kara said releasing him.

* * *

Kara came back home late. "Where were you?" Alex asked.

"I was at Kenny's place. I told the parents I'm pregnant with Kenny's baby," Kara said nonchalantly.

Alex spat out her soda. "What the fuck?" she asked stunned.

"They seemed really happy about that," Kara observed.

"Why would you say that, Kara? You can't get pregnant with humans," Alex said.

"Right now, they need some good news. By the time they figure out its a lie, they'll be over it," Kara said.

"They're going to be so pissed with you," Alex predicted.

"It's better to be angry than to be sad," Kara figured.

"Jesus Christ. The school is all the talk about how Jake Powell dumped Maggie for you," Alex said.

"How are these two things related?" Kara asked confused.

"Jake bullied Kenny every day and you just told Kenny's parents you're carrying his baby," Alex said obviously.

"You're right, this is getting complicated," Kara realized.

"Wait, you were with Kenny last night," Alex remembered.

"That's true," Kara allowed.

"Did you kill him?" Alex accused.

"Err...no, that's like a household rule," Kara reminded her.

"Your physical evidence is going to be on his body, you idiot," Alex said alarmed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know someone would kill him that night?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're in serious shit, right now," Alex told her. "You better fix this before my mom finds out."

* * *

That night, Kara walked around the crime site. Using her X-ray vision, she looked for any clues. Suddenly, she turned her head and fired heat vision beams at a tree. "What the hell?" Alex said peeved as she was nearly hit.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"Searching for clues, too. You know, I have a secret too. I was failing calculus," Alex admitted.

"My secret is better," Kara smirked.

Alex let the comment pass. "Kenny would tutor me out here away from everyone else. It allowed me to get the help I needed without the stigma of being around him at school."

"And you didn't bother to ask me for help," Kara said hurt.

"I wasn't interested in being criticized and taunted non-stop," Alex glared at Kara.

"I wonder if he took other girls out there. Maybe, he was a real player," Kara considered.

"What do you hope to find out here?" Alex asked.

"His telescope and laptop. He had them out here when we were stargazing," Kara said. "The laptop took pictures of what was seen on the telescope."

"Maybe Kenny saw something he shouldn't have and it was recorded on the laptop," Alex suggested.

"Sounds good," Kara agreed.

"We should fan out and look for it. You can use your X-ray vision to find it," Alex said taking charge in the search.

The two searched around the forest for a good hour enjoying the outdoors and each other's company. "Well, this is pointless. I guess whoever killed Kenny took his laptop as well," Alex sighed.

"You mean this laptop," Kara said pulling it out of the ground.

"How long have you known?" Alex asked accusingly.

"That's not important. What's important is that we shared a sisterly moment," Kara grinned.

"I...hate you so much," Alex said clutching her hair.

* * *

The two girls brought the laptop back to the house. Kara played on her phone as Alex did serious detective work. "A lot of these files are encrypted," Alex said.

"Uh-huh," Kara said not listening.

"I'll check his emails," Alex said looking through them all.

"Yeah, you do that," Kara said as she focused all her attention on the game.

"Look at this one. Oh my God, it's Josie," Alex said stunned.

Kara looked over and saw her history teacher, Mr. Bernard, kissing Josie. "Nice."

"Not nice. She is a minor," Alex said obviously.

"I'm so confused about your sexual consent laws. What's the difference between seventeen and eighteen?" Kara asked.

"I admit it's arbitrary but a line has to be drawn somewhere," Alex said.

"If you say so," Kara shrugged.

There was a long pause between them. "Why? Are you fucking a teacher?" Alex asked her.

"What? Me? Why would you think that?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"Unbelievable," Alex shook her head.

"At least, if I did, I wouldn't be stupid enough to have it in plain view through a car window," Kara said.

"I'm sending the encrypted pictures to an FBI agent I know," Alex said sending all the files away.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said disinterestedly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara confronted Josie in the bathroom. "I know what you did last summer," Kara smirked.

"Look, creepy bitch, don't think you can intimidate me," Josie said as she worked on her make-up.

Kara took out a picture and placed it on the mirror showing Mr. Bernard kissing her. Josie immediately tore it up. "That was just a copy," Kara said obviously. "Or was it?"

"Look, bitch, this doesn't prove anything," Josie said ignoring Kara.

Kara slammed her fist on the mirror cracking it over its entire length. "Did Mr. Bernard kill Kenny?"

"No, because that night I was with him sucking his dick," Josie revealed.

"A solid alibi," Kara allowed. "What Mr. Bernard did to you was wrong. Children should be allowed to laugh and play and not grow up too soon."

"What the fuck?" Josie wondered as Kara advanced on her.

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope its weirder for you," Kara said as she kissed Josie on the lips. After Kara had broken the kiss, Josie was in a trance not remembering anything Dr. Bernard had done to her.

Kara then put a note on Mr. Bernard's desk. "The Danver girls know."

* * *

That night, Kara and Alex walked down the street back home. "We've never walked back home before," Alex said surprised by Kara's initiative.

"Well, you are getting a little fat," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said, her mood ruined.

A car came racing towards them. "Right on schedule," Kara said unconcerned.

"Wait, you set this up, didn't you?" Alex accused as the car was about to hit them both.

"Watch this," Kara said getting in front of Alex.

The car slammed into Kara stopping immediately. Mr. Bernard was thrown out the window shield, hit the guard rail, and flipped into the river down below. Kara gave a savage smile as she saw his dead body being carried away by the river. "Good form but a little rough on the landing. He may have to settle for the bronze," Kara chuckled.

"Holy shit, you just killed that guy," Alex said stunned.

"To be fair, he wouldn't have died if he had worn his seat belt," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We are in so much trouble," Alex said freaked.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably not the last time I kill someone protecting you," Kara told her.

* * *

Sheriff's deputies questioned the two girls shortly after the wreck. "Mr. Bernard tried to run us off the road," Alex explained.

"It looks like his car hit something big and suddenly stopped," Ronald, the sheriff deputy noted.

"It was a bear. Like...a really big bear," Kara said raising her arms to demonstrate.

"Uh-huh," Ronald doubted.

"Girls...thank God," Eliza said hugging them both.

Eliza took them both home and sent Alex away to do her homework. "Kara, what if you were discovered?"

"Well, the only witness died, so I think we're good," Kara said unconcerned.

"I've been trying to tell you, it's not your job to protect people," Eliza stressed.

"I don't protect in so much as I kill," Kara said honestly.

"Don't kill people either. Remember the sixth commandment," Eliza said.

"To be fair, there are a lot of loopholes to that commandment like...," Kara said.

"I don't want to hear your sass. Look, if you won't listen to me maybe you'll listen to the government," Eliza said throwing Kara to the wolves.

Kara stared at the FBI agent that looked exactly like her mom. A quick glance told her otherwise. "They always told me the government was fucked up, but I had no idea they would go this far."

"What are you talking about?" the FBI agent asked.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked.

The FBI agent frowned and gave Kara a serious look. "Let's play a game where you see me as Agent O'Neil," she said.

"Alright, I'll bite," Kara smiled amused.

"We are aware of you and your cousin," she said.

"I would hope so seeing as how you took Jeremiah away because of it," Kara said.

"I understand you've taken it upon yourselves to solve Kenny Lee's case," Agent O'Neil said condescendingly.

"It was Colonel Mustard with a wrench in the library," Kara mocked.

"Under no circumstances can you use your powers," Agent O'Neil ordered.

"Look, I don't know how to put this delicately...but I do whatever the fuck I want and not even the president of the United States can tell me what to do," Kara told her.

Agent O'Neil took out a green bullet. "You know what this is?" she asked putting it close to her face. Kara felt sickly as it got close to her.

"Now, you see this," Agent O'Neil said taking out her revolver. She opened the cylinder. Kara watched intently as Agent O'Neil slowly placed the bullet in the cylinder and closed it inside the revolver.

"Do we understand each other," Agent O'Neil said to Kara.

"Crystal," Kara replied no longer looking smug.

"Don't fuck with the Deep State," Agent O'Neil told her and then left the house. She got into her 1958 Chevrolet and transformed into Hank Henshaw. Smirking, he drove off.

* * *

Kara met up with Jake at the game. "So, we good for tonight, maybe drink some alcohol, smoke a little weed, eat some buffalo wings, and a little sex on the side?" Jake asked.

"Only if you win. I don't date losers," Kara told him.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think you're so high and mighty," Jake said pissed off.

Kara took his football and threw it several miles away. "Fuck me," Jake said stunned.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Kara corrected.

Ronald walked up to Kara as Jake took off. "Were you aware that Mr. Bernard had an alibi in Kenny's killing? Josie gave us a sworn statement before she mysteriously lost her memory," he said to her.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara said sincerely.

"So, this is all a game to you?" Ronald asked pissed-off.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"That means the real killer is still out there," Ronald told her.

"I suppose," Kara said unconcerned.

"How did you know of the affair between Mr. Bernard and Josie?" Ronald questioned.

"We found this laptop in the woods. It had an email attachment with the picture. We also found a shit-ton of encrypted files," Kara said.

"Let's go inside," Ronald said leading her inside the stadium.

"Nothing creepy about this," Kara said as the two of them walked alone together.

"You two are quite the detectives," Ronald complimented.

"I think that says more about you than about me," Kara mocked.

"Let's go in here. I don't want us to be interrupted," Ronald said taking Kara to another room.

"Nothing nefarious about this," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, where is that magical laptop full of pictures?" Ronald asked.

"It doesn't really matter. I emailed all the files to myself including this one," Kara said showing a picture of Ronald receiving cash for bags of cocaine.

Ronald took out a revolver and pointed it at Kara. Kara's cell phone then rang. "If you'll excuse me," Kara said answering the phone.

"All the encrypted files are gone on the laptop," Alex said freaked out from home.

"That is really unfortunate," Kara said unconcerned.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked her.

"What can we do? Maybe, you can come down here and watch the game. There's a lot of cute girls here," Kara said.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

Kara hung up the flip phone. "Sorry about that. My sister can be a handful. Now, where were we?"

"The part where I have a gun to your heart," Ronald sneered.

"Oh, yes," Kara remembered and then snatched the revolver away from him faster than he could react. Kara then tore the revolver to pieces.

"So, it is true," Ronald said backing away from her.

"I want a cut. Nothing too unreasonable. How about...half," Kara said.

"You must be joking," Ronald rejected.

"No, no I'm not. You're going to give me half of what you make from this side adventure of yours or I am going to expose you," Kara said.

"You blackmailing me?" Ronald asked outraged.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed. "These pictures will send you to prison for the rest of your life assuming the gangsters in Canada don't kill your ass first after I leak it to them."

"How do you know about my contacts?" Ronald asked her.

Kara grabbed the phone out of his pocket. "Because, I have this," Kara said looking over the contacts. "You were a schemer, you had plans, and look where that got you? You became a murderer and now you're my bitch."

"What are you?" Ronald asked horrified.

"Super...girl, yeah, sure, let's go with that," Kara said smiling. "Enjoy the game, sheriff," Kara said as she walked off.

* * *

Kara didn't go home with Jake as his team did, in fact, lose that night. The next morning, Alex sat down across from Kara. "So, we found out our quarterback is smoking pot and solved a teacher-student affair. Too bad we'll never know what happened to Kenny."

"Yeah, too bad," Kara agreed.

"Let's hang out," Alex suggested. "We could go flying."

"That's against the rules," Kara reminded her.

"Fuck it," Alex smiled rebelliously.

"Whatever you do, don't become a cop or anything like that," Kara said to Alex.

"I'm not planning to. I want to be a biologist, remember," Alex assured her.

"Good," Kara said pleased.

* * *

That night at home, Eliza came in with a brand new telescope. "Look what I got. Sheriff deputy Ronald Collins brought it over."

"He is so cool," Alex said looking it over.

"Lights out," Eliza said after she gave them both a hug.

As Alex fell asleep, Kara went to the laptop and looked over the pictures in her email. She saw one picture of her shadow in the night sky. Kara sighed at the injustice of it all and signed out of her email.

For the next several years, Kara stayed in a humble apartment never getting a job. She spent her days watching movies, listening to music, going to concerts, clubbing, traveling the world, and entertaining herself off Ronald's drug money. Eventually, all good things end as Ronald was taken out in a drug deal gone bad stopping the money flow.

"Well...shit. I guess I have to get a job," Kara realized.

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex awoke to find Mara looking through the same telescope Kara had received ten years prior. "Nice telescope," Mara said as she looked at ships through it.

"Yeah, the best thank you gift we could have received for solving a case," Alex recalled. "Kenny Lee was the first classmate we lost together."

Mara gave Alex a blank look. "That was the first time I really understood what I had in you. What it could mean to have a sister. It's crazy to think that I thought you were the worst thing to happen to me. After that case, I knew then that you and I could get through anything together," Alex said.

"It was a good thing coming here. I didn't think I could sleep in any other bed without Maggie. I'm sorry for punishing you for trying to help," Alex said.

Mara said nothing to that. "Well...we should get back."

"Yeah, I'll pack my things," Alex agreed and went inside.

Mara stared out at the ocean and shed a tear. "I am so sorry, Alex." Mara put on black sunglasses to hide her eyes and joined up with Jeremiah and Eliza before leaving with Alex in the 1958 Chevrolet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also the prelude to Midvale which continues the story of Alex and Kara's teenage years. If you like this kind of content and style of writing, I encourage you to check it out.


	55. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, Alex, and Winn investigate an ancient underground ship and find an amazing surprise.

Winn spotted a very confused M'yrnn walking around like he didn't have a clue in the world. "Hey, you looking for something?" Winn asked him.

"I would like to use the pisser," he said urgently.

"Do you not know where it is? You've been here three weeks," Winn said confused.

"I know exactly where it is but can I use it?" M'yrnn clarified.

"Of course, man," Winn said incredulously.

"Thank you," M'yrnn said gratefully and ran off.

Winn then ran off to meet up with Hank. "Hey, boss, can I have chat with you for a hot sec?"

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Hank wondered.

"Never mind, listen, your dad just asked me permission to go to the bathroom," Winn said.

"I know. It's part of the protocol. I'm amused he finds you senior enough to even ask," Hank said.

"What protocol?" Winn asked shocked and appalled.

"Look, he was a prisoner for three hundred years being told what to do at all times. You can't just give a man like that full freedom and not expect a nervous breakdown. It's like when you've been starved nearly to death. If you eat a big meal, it will kill you," Hank explained.

"You're just making excuses to be an asshole to him, aren't you?" Winn accused.

"It is the Martian custom for a father to talk shit against his son until the son overcomes the father and returns the favor," Hank said.

"I've never read anything close to that in the Martian archives," Winn doubted.

"You see me? I'm your archive," Hank told him.

"Maybe you could give him a walk?" Winn suggested.

"That's a good one," Hank smiled amused.

Supergirl then flew into the DEO and joined Hank and Winn. "Glad you're here because I just found something I am not sure what to make of. A submarine expedition came across this little gem as they were looking for structural damage at the wharf. According to the geo-scan, the rock layers are 12,000 years old. That ship has basically been sitting there this entire time," Winn said showing an image of the ship.

"I'll check it out," Mara volunteered and started to walk out.

Hank gave the signal to his men. Mara was suddenly ambushed by two dozen DEO personnel all with Kryptonite staffs. "What is this?" Mara asked Hank.

Hank took out a Kryptonite collar and placed it around her neck. Mara punched at Hank, but he grabbed her fist. "The real Supergirl is a lot stronger than that," Hank said to her.

Mara fell to her knees. Her hair fluctuated between blond and dark brown. The floor of the DEO began to shake as Mara tried to crawl her way out of the DEO. The DEO men placed their staffs on Mara further weakening her.

"Is this really necessary," Winn said concernedly.

"This person has been impersonating Supergirl for the last seven months. I should have seen it coming," Hank said disappointed in himself.

"Our tests are not conclusive of anything," Winn protested.

"Just look at her," Hank said as Mara's hair stayed dark brown. Hank knelt down next to Mara and delicately took off the electronic facial mask. Mara's true face was then revealed.

"This is advanced," Winn judged.

"Like future advanced," Hank agreed.

"So, she's a Super Insane while weak to Kryptonite," Winn realized.

"An Insane-Kryptonite hybrid, no doubt," Hank judged. "Take a blood sample while we still can," Hank ordered.

Mara groaned in pain as a blood sample was taken from her. "Still, this isn't right. She has helped us big time," Winn reminded Hank.

"That's why she's still alive. Put her in a Kryptonite cell," Hank ordered his men. They proceeded to drag Mara away to the cell.

"Incoming bogie approaching," Winn said as the alerts went off.

"She must have sent a distress call. Everyone back away," Hank ordered.

* * *

Kon arrived in Super Insane mode as he landed in the DEO. "What's the big deal? I was on the verge of getting a new high score," Kon said to Supergirl.

"As it happens, so was I," Supergirl said as she placed a Kryptonite collar around his neck.

"What the fuck?" Kon wondered as he fell out of Super Insane mode back to his normal self. He went for his sword only for Supergirl to turn back into Hank.

Hank phased his hands into Kon's lungs stopping him from being able to breathe. Kon glared at Hank and then passed out. "Too easy. Take him to an identical cell."

"How did you know he was Kryptonian?" Winn asked.

"I have no doubt these two are siblings," Hank said.

"Then who are the parents?" Winn wondered.

* * *

Alex came in late as Hank and Winn suited up. "You're late, Agent Danvers," Hank said annoyed.

"I'm still on leave," Alex said annoyed.

"Get suited up. We have an ancient ship to investigate," Hank told her.

"Will Supergirl be joining us?" Alex asked.

"Not this time," Hank said vaguely.

Alex left the room as she got her gear together. "Should we tell her?" Winn asked Hank.

"Not yet. She's emotionally compromised as it is," Hank told him.

Alex soon thereafter came back ready to go. The three of them walked down the street gaining stares from the people as they came to the spot where the ship was. "So, it's right underneath us," Winn said using his device.

"How do we get down there?" Alex wondered.

"This might feel weird," Hank said grabbing the two of them. The three sank into the ground, passed the ship's hull, and onto the ship's bridge.

"That was horrible but also amazing," Winn said as the two materialized inside the ship.

Alex took out her pistol and looked around. Inside were several capsules filled with orange fluid, a command console, and a hallway leading to an engine room. "I recognize that symbol," Winn said as he saw three dots glowing.

"Analyze that command console," Hank ordered Winn.

As the three of them scoped the place out, Mon-El stepped out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in his mouth. He stared at the three oblivious agents. "Is it really you three?" Mon wondered.

Alex, Hank, and Winn turned their attention to Mon. "Is that really him?" Alex wondered skeptically. Mon was dressed in a black bathrobe with a red Insane symbol on his upper right chest.

Hank approached Mon and put his hand on Mon's face. "It is him," Hank confirmed.

"What's the year?" Mon asked.

"It's 2017," Hank answered.

"Are my children here? Are they safe?" Mon asked them.

"Oh, wow," Winn said stunned.

"You mean our child?" Alex asked him.

"Wait...what?" Mon wondered. "My children with my wife: Mara and Kon."

Alex stared at Mon in disbelief. "Well...shit," Hank realized.

* * *

Alex sat in a chair as she absorbed what Mon was telling her. "The DNA my mother collected from the two of us never conceived a child," Mon told her.

"But he said...," Alex said stunned.

"That little rascal," Mon smiled as he shook his head. "He probably said it to throw you off."

"So...I don't have a son after all," Alex said devastated.

"Not with me anyway," Mon said.

Alex walked away from the other three depressed and relieved at the same time. Kon was not her son. She broke up with Maggie over him, over a lie. Kara and Kon had conspired together to destroy their relationship. It was the only thing that made sense. And yet, even with the deception, the end result was inevitable. No amount of shenanigans from those two would have changed the fact that she wanted kids and Maggie didn't.

Alex came back to the group with tears falling down her face. "Fuck Kara. I hate her!" she said furiously.

"I understand your anger but it's not that simple," Hank said to her.

"No, she ruined my life. She played Maggie and I for fools," Alex said angrily.

"That's not possible," Mon said defensively.

"And why is that? Enlighten me how she didn't fuck me over for the thousandth time," Alex glared at him.

"Because she's right here," Mon said pointing to a capsule.

* * *

Mon calmly went over to the command console and deactivated the pod. The orange fluid drained out revealing Kara Zor-El in a black uniform with a red Kryptonian symbol on her upper right chest. The capsule then opened and Kara slowly opened her eyes. She stumbled out of the pod and blinked a few times.

"I have the worst headache," she said as she tried to focus on something.

"Have some coffee," Mon offered her a cup.

Kara drank the cup of coffee like it was a shot glass. She then regained her vision and stared at the four of them. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alex said angrily.

"Whatever I did, whenever I did it, I'm not apologizing," Kara said automatically. 

"You mean to say you were here these last seventh months," Alex asked incredulously.

"Well, God damn, Barney had one job to do and that was to wake us up at the right time," Kara said pissed off.

"It's not really his fault. The ship's clock is out of commission. If not for the recent damage we received, we might never have woken up," Mon said.

"If you have been here this whole time, then who is out there playing Supergirl?" Alex demanded.

"Alex...," Hank sighed.

"Fuck if I know. Probably some cos-player," Kara said dismissively.

"No, she had all of your powers. She even looked exactly like you," Alex said.

"It's Mara," Hank and Kara said at the same time.

"Jinx," Kara chuckled. "So, she's apparently running around playing hero. What about the other brat?"

"Kon is playing hero, too," Hank revealed.

"Well, at least they're both safe," Kara said relieved.

"Safe as can be in my jail cell," Hank said.

Kara walked up to Hank. "What the fuck, Hank? Putting my kids in one of your cells is not cool."

"If I knew they were yours, I would have locked them up from the very beginning," Hank told her.

"And it took you seven months to figure out Mara wasn't me? That's fucked up. I am so insulted, right now," Kara said peeved.

"When there is no other explanation, the only explanation left over, no matter how improbable, must be the truth," Hank excused.

"You couldn't mind-rape those two to figure it out?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"They put up formidable mental shields," Hank excused. 

"Okay, how about the fact that I am a thousand times stronger than Mara?" Kara asked.

"Your weakness was explained by the black hole," Hank said.

"Okay, well, how about the fact that Mara's face is different from mine and she has dark brown hair," Kara pointed out.

"She used a facial mask and was in Super Insane mode the entire time around us. She also had a very close impression of your voice," Winn said.

"Come on, Winn. We even dated at one point. You couldn't tell it wasn't me?" Kara asked dismayed.

"I honestly was given way too much work to really think about it," Winn admitted.

"Kon and Mara? Are you fucking kidding me? They're your names with the first letters switched around," Alex pointed out.

"Damn, I didn't even notice that. You pulled a fast one on me, Mon," Kara said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"I brought this impostor into my apartment, to my parents' house, and she lied to me the entire time. I put my life on the line for her," Alex said furiously.

"Hey, that impostor is my daughter, alright. I mean, can we all agree that those two are brats?" Kara said.

Hank and Winn nodded to that. "So, let's start over fresh and new," Kara suggested.

"No, fuck that. If these are your kids, then it's obvious the fruit doesn't fall far from the tree," Alex said to her.

"You think this is my fault? I was in this pod for 12,000 fucking years. I didn't even know what the fuck is going on right now. Is Trump still president?" Kara asked.

Hank gave her a nod. "That is hilarious," Kara laughed.

"You are coming back to the surface with me and then we're going to have a long chat," Alex demanded.

"Alright, that's fair but only if you free my kids," Kara said to Hank.

"Sure," Hank allowed.

* * *

"Alright, I can only take two at a time," Hank said to them.

"Take Kara and Mon...to see their kids. I'll stay here with Winn," Alex said somberly. 

"Very well then," Hank said taking hold of Kara and Mon.

"Alex, I swear, we will talk," Kara said as the three of them disappeared to the surface.

The three of them walked up to the DEO building. "You two can still fly, right?" Hank asked them.

"Fuck you, Hank," Kara smirked as all three of them flew up to the DEO. "I'm back, slaves," Kara laughed as she went passed the confused DEO personnel.

The three of them entered Kon's cell. "Oh, shit," he realized as he saw his parents.

Hank deactivated the Kryptonite cell and released Kon. "Report," Mon ordered Kon.

"Well, there was this submarine controlled by pirates, but I took it over. Then Mara had to go destroy it which was complete bullshit, by the way. Then, I fought this woman that can control thoughts, so Mara and I fought and there were all these explosions everywhere. Then I fought a Predator and kicked his ass with my sword. There was like green blood all over the floor. It was great," Kon said smiling.

"How very informative," Kara said dryly. "What did you do to Alex?"

"I totally got her to believe I was her son. I had to hide all my Kryptonian powers, so I was basically kicking ass with only half of my true power," Kon said impressed with himself.

"Why did you do that?" Hank asked curiously.

"Well, that was the plan for Maggie and Alex to break up, right? That's how it's supposed to be in the future," Kon excused himself.

"Yes, but it's supposed to happen naturally," Kara rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kon asked confused. "I saved the future...again," Kon said condescendingly. 

"How does Alex breaking up with Maggie save the future?" Hank asked.

"It really doesn't but it corresponds to what we know of Alex's life from the future," Kara said simply.

"You're from the future and the past?" Hank asked confused.

"It's a long story," Kara said.

"Go to the apartment and stay there," Mon ordered Kon.

Kon gave him a salute and walked off giving Hank a dirty look. "I was expecting a more emotional moment," Hank said as he left.

"I swear, there's something wrong with him. I blame his Insane side," Kara rolled her eyes.

"At least, he doesn't try to commit suicide like your race did," Mon shot back.

The three then entered Mara's cell. She was on her knees in prayer. Hank deactivated the Kryptonite rays and unlocked the cell. "You have visitors," Hank told her.

Mara opened her eyes and saw her parents. "Mother, father!" Mara stared at them in disbelief. She then ran over to them and sobbed as she embraced Kara.

"It's alright now," Kara said to her.

"I thought I would never see you again," Mara cried.

"You were so brave," Kara said to her.

"Every day, I felt such pain in my heart. All the joy had left me," Mara said to her.

"How about we go get some ice cream," Kara said to her.

Mara nodded. "I will never let you leave my sight again," Kara promised her.

Hank smiled at the family reunion. "She has your heart," Hank said to Kara.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Mon smiled.

Hank extended his hand to him. "Thank you for taking our side. It must have been difficult to fight against your own race."

Mon shook Hank's hand. "Actually, it was super easy, barely an inconvenience," Mon smirked.

"We'll be back at the DEO soon. I have seven months of ass-kicking to make up for," Kara said to Hank.

"You're welcome anytime, Supergirl," Hank smiled.

* * *

Alex stared off into space as Winn examined the computers and equipment inside the ship. "This is some amazing stuff," Winn said to her.

"We were outsmarted by children," Alex realized.

"To be fair, they're highly intelligent alien children. I mean, Kara did calculus at age four," Winn remarked.

"I keep blaming other people for my own decisions. Kon was just an excuse. It was never really about him," Alex realized.

"That's why I stipulate whether I want kids on my dating profile," Winn said. "I'm not really into having kids, right now. I sometimes fear that they could end up like my father."

"That's not fair, Winn. You're a hero," Alex said to him.

"Thanks, Alex, but there was a time when I nearly broke," Winn recalled.

"I know the feeling," Alex said.

Hank then materialized inside the ship. "Alright, pity party is over."

Alex and Winn got near to Hank. They then shot up back to the surface.

* * *

Kara, Mon, and Mara ate ice cream at the park not caring who saw them. Mara felt awkward in her Supergirl uniform while in her base form. Kara took Maggie's smartphone and started looking at articles about herself. "Really, Mara? Oh my God," Kara cringed.

"What's wrong?" Mon asked.

"Look at this shit," Kara said giving the smartphone over to Mon. "Apparently, I don't kill people anymore and the crime is so bad they started up a Robocop program."

"I'm not apologizing," Mara said as she finished her ice cream.

"Nor should you. You stick to your guns no matter how naive they are. Morality is about intentions after all...or was it consequences? I get those two mixed up," Kara told her.

"By the way, how did you pay for all your expenses?" Kara asked.

"Morgan Edge gave me a lot of money for giving him inside information," Mara said nonchalantly.

"Morgan who?" Kara wondered. "So, you needed to absolutely make sure Alex stayed single to preserve the timeline but then you found it appropriate to influence entire companies with thousands of workers?"

"Yea, yea, yea," Mara agreed. "Because Alex is more important than all of those people combined."

"That is so sweet. Make sure you tell her that after she no longer wants to kill you," Kara told her.

"When will that be?" Mara wondered.

"Give it a few years," Kara said honestly.

"Why did you succeed where Maggie and Alex failed?" Mara asked.

"Well, sweetie, it's about freedom. From what I can tell, Alex wanted kids and Maggie didn't. Conventional wisdom would suggest that they both have to agree on this point or break up. I say, fuck that. I'm done having kids. Two of you brats is enough for me but if Mon wants to sire a hundred bastards that's up to him," Kara said.

"Oh really?" Mon said doubtfully.

"Your grandmother, rest her soul, was a control freak that wanted to control her husband, her son, and all those around her. In the same way, Maggie was a schemer. She had all these plans and kids weren't part of that plan. She's going to find those plans won't be very fun all by herself," Kara said to Mara.

"So, you don't have a plan for me?" Mara wondered.

"No, if you want to be Supergirl go ahead. Knock yourself out," Kara allowed. "Or if you want to be a welfare queen and do nothing your whole life, that's okay too. Either way, we love you," Kara said to her.

Kara then noticed Hank and his dad walking the streets. "That's his father," Mara told her.

"Well...I'll be damned," Kara smiled, happy for him.

* * *

Hank and M'yrnn walked around the city slowly. "People like this brown water?" M'yrnn asked skeptically.

"Not really. It's shit but it energizes your mind," Hank explained.

"Mmm...yes, it does taste like shit," M'yrnn agreed.

"Want more?" Hank asked.

"Absolutely," M'yrnn requested. M'yrnn then spotted a chess game in session. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's a strategy board game with infinite outcomes," Hank told him. "But most people come here to bitch about politics."

"We should play sometime," M'yrnn said.

"Hard to do when you can read your opponent's mind," Hank muttered.

"If you wish to return to the DEO, let us go," M'yrnn said sadly as he saw Hank look frequently at his watch.

"Really? Great, because I have work to get back to," Hank said gratefully.

"You are a prisoner to your work," M'yrnn sensed.

"Well, you would know," Hank said dismissively.

"That blond woman is from the future. She knows that this all turns to shit in the end. What is the point of living if you do not enjoy life?" M'yrnn asked him.

"The people at the DEO have not locked me up. I have locked them up _with me_ ," Hank corrected.

"Then you're no different than a White Martian prison guard," M'yrnn said sternly and walked off.

* * *

Kara and Mon entered the old apartment with Kon and Mara already there. Kon was playing video games while Mara was reading a book. "This place is a lot neater than I expected," Kara complimented Mara.

"It's getting a little crowded with the four of us now," Mon noticed.

"We'll send the kids away to their own place," Kara told him as she stared lovingly into his eyes.

Alex then entered the apartment and stared at the four of them. "Am I...interrupting?" she asked.

"Not at all, Alex. Hey, kids, tell Aunt Alex you're sorry," Kara ordered.

"Sorry," Mara and Kon said awkwardly to her.

"That isn't going to cut it," Alex said glaring at them both.

"Kids, go ahead and play outside. The adults need to talk," Mon ordered them away.

Mara and Kon gave reluctant looks as they went out the window and disappeared. The three of them sat at the table. "So...sorry I wasn't there for the bridal shower," Kara apologized.

"Oh, fuck off. You were just as much to blame," Alex said angrily.

"Look, to you, it was seven months ago but for me, it was seven years ago, alright. My memory on what I did is a little fuzzy," Kara excused.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Can we talk about the fact that I saved the Earth from a black hole. You do realize that I saved both your asses at enormous cost to me," Kara said resentfully.

"What exactly happened with that black hole?" Alex asked.

"I ate it," Kara said simply.

"Can you elaborate?" Alex asked.

"My cells are invincible so the black hole couldn't grab onto anything. Due to Hawking radiation, the black hole evaporated inside me giving me incredible amounts of power as it did. However, the relativity effects of the black hole sent me roughly one thousand years into the future. Mon then instant transmissioned me back to Earth," Kara said.

"So, Interstellar on crack," Alex understood.

"Exactly and boy was Earth a shit-hole. Mon and I had to fix the place up, but you all were dead. I had to live seven years knowing you were dead and that I would never see you again," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"So, you can throw that pity face right back at you, because I endured more loss than you did," Kara said.

"Except I lost my father for fifteen years," Alex shot back.

"Yeah, Mara told me all about it. How you basically ignored his ass when you came home," Kara said unimpressed.

"As much as this pissing contest amuses me...and it does, I think we should get back on topic," Mon smiled.

"Yes, let's do that. So, how did you get back from the future?" Alex asked.

"We got some Brainiac-reject to build us ships to go back in time to this time. The kids got into the prototype and took off to 2017 without us knowing. When we figured it out, we built a bigger ship so we could go after them. Unfortunately, Barney miscalculated and took us 13000 years into the past. Since you can only go back and not forward in time, we went into cryo-sleep for 12000 years, so we would wake up when the two kids were supposed to have arrived. However, our clock apparently malfunctioned. Thank God Mon was awoken when a torpedo exploded near our ship. If not for that, we would have never woken up," Kara explained.

"That sounds ridiculous," Alex shook her head.

"I know, right?" Kara grinned.

"Well, you two have been through a lot, and you did save my life...again. So, I'm glad you're back. These last seven months have been weird," Alex said, her anger fading away.

"Oh, group hug," Kara said as the three awkwardly hugged.

* * *

Hank led M'yrnn into a shitty apartment in Metropolis. "What are these empty rooms for?" M'yrnn wondered.

"Yeah, you'll have to sleep on the floor. It should be comfier than the dirt you're used to," Hank said.

"At least, it was Martian dirt," M'yrnn said reflectively.

"You were right. I've obsessed over my work and made my slaves feel like shit all the time. From now on, I'll take the time to treat you like shit, personally," Hank offered.

"Thank you, my son," M'yrnn said gratefully.

"Now, here are some unemployment and welfare forms for you to fill out. I also have your ID and passport," Hank said giving him the forged documents.

"The government's generosity is overwhelming," M'yrnn said amazed.

"Yeah, it is. We'll be staying here together until I find a hawt female. Then I'm kicking your wrinkly ass out," Hank told him.

"I would expect nothing less from my son," M'yrnn smiled as two hugged.

"Alright, alright, enough of that shit," Hank said patting his father on the back and departing back to the DEO.

Meanwhile, something sinister was developing in Death Valley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot twists all conclude here as Supergirl 3x1-7 is revealed to be Mara, Kon is revealed to be Mon and Kara's son, and Kara and Mon being together for seven years in the future. This is a hard deviation from CW Supergirl with Kara married, with kids, and experiencing seven years in the future without Alex. This is the turning point in Adventures.


	56. Vindicators: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 create a new society on Earth in the future creating the superhero league, the Vindicators.

Kara, Mon, and Alex hung out at the alien gay bar talking about their adventures over large pitchers of beer. "So, tell me from the very beginning. I want to know everything," Alex said curiously.

"Alright, but it's going to take a flashback," Kara warned.

"I can take it," Alex said.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mon raised two fingers to his forehead as the evaporating black hole in Kara's gut created light as blinding as a star. The two of them then instantly appeared on Earth where Metropolis should have been. Instead, it was a wasteland with no vegetation and poisoned skies. In the distance was a high-tech city with a high wall.

"What is this?" Mon wondered as he didn't recognize the surroundings.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kara said throwing up.

"That's gross," Mon remarked.

"You try eating a black hole," Kara said as she continued to throw up.

Mon tensed up his fists as he powered up to Super Insane. "I have become the legend. I have unlimited power now."

"Yeah, about that, you're going to need several more ascensions to get even close to me," Kara said to him.

"Say what?" Mon wondered as he went back to his normal self.

Kara looked around and noticed the moon was cracked open with a debris field orbiting around it. "I didn't hit it that hard, did I?" she considered.

"There's something off about this," Mon said using his detective skills.

Kara looked around not recognizing the landscape. In the distance, a city was suffering from explosions. Fighter aircraft that resembled X-wing fighters were shooting lasers at each other. "Let's take a look," Kara said.

The two of them flew over to the city and found different factions shooting at each other with laser guns. They all had orange skin, were bald, appeared to be the same gender, and could only be identified by their clothing. Kara was shot in the crossfire, but it merely bounced off her.

Scores of humanoids were being killed in front of them, buildings were being wrecked, and vehicles were on fire. A combatant was suddenly shot in the gut in front of Kara. "Oh my...science," he said before he died.

"Well, that's odd," Kara noted.

"In the name of science, kill them," a faction leader said as 'it' led 'its' troops.

"Should I kill them?" Mon asked.

"Which ones?" Kara asked him.

A crying child was walking into the street as lasers were being shot around it. "Holy shit!" Kara said grabbing the child.

The parent of the child came over to grab it. "Thank science," it said gratefully.

"Really?" Kara wondered.

The parent and child were suddenly blasted to bits by a plasma cannon. Kara turned to the shooter and blasted his cannon and vehicle to scrap with her heat vision. Kara walked over to the dying gunner. "Damn you, damn you, science," he said as it died.

"Seen enough?" Mon asked her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go somewhere more familiar," Kara said leading Mon to the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

Kara and Mon arrived at the fortress and found someone staring at the computer screen. "It's been many centuries since someone has visited me here," he said in a robotic monotone voice.

"Yeah, no kidding. Look at this mess," Kara said as everything was in ruins.

"Who are you?" Mon demanded of him.

The figure turned around revealing himself to be a blue-skinned humanoid with three glowing orbs on his forehead and white hair on his scalp. "I am Brainiac five-point-o. I am the guardian of this ancient fortress," he said.

"Damn, I'm not that old," Kara said insulted.

"What year is it?" Mon asked.

"An odd inquiry. It is 3017," he said.

"Holy shit," Kara stared at him.

"Yikes, everyone you knew and loved is dead," Mon said insensitively. 

"I'm going to go over here and freak out," Kara said walking off. 

Mon eyed Kara as she left and turned to Brainiac 5. "What's going on here? We just enjoyed a battle in Metropolis."

"It is in their nature to destroy themselves. For centuries, I have done all I could to mold them by altering their evolutionary path. I have eliminated their racial differences by giving them all the same pigment, constructed for them both male and female genitalia, and made them all pan-sexual. Yet, despite my best efforts, they continue to fight each other," Brainiac 5 said.

"Without condoning...or condemning, I understand," Mon said sympathetically.

"Okay, I'm back," Kara said reentering the conversation. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red-shot. "Do you have files from the past? I want to know about Alex Danvers."

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said bringing her file up. "Alex Danvers was Director of the DEO 2018-2028, then appointed CIA Director 2028-2032, National Security Adviser 2032-2040, and became a professor at Yale in alien-human relations from 2040-2055. She died on July 4th, 2076," Brainiac 5 showed her Wikipedia article with multiple pictures of her aging throughout the years.

"Did she ever marry or have children?" Kara asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied flatly

"Damn," Kara said heart-broken. "At least she lived a long successful life."

"Relative to other humans during this time period, I would agree with that assessment," Brainiac 5 said.

"This is like the movie Aliens where Ripley finds out her daughter is dead but lived a long life," Kara said and then began sobbing uncontrollably on Mon's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Maybe we can clone Alex," Mon suggested.

"It wouldn't be her, though. This is all your mother's fault. I hate you, Mon!" Kara cried.

"I know you do," Mon said awkwardly patting her on the back like a baby. "We just have to make the best of a bad situation."

"What is the fate of the one called Darkseid?" Mon said eagerly.

"Darkseid was defeated and destroyed by Superman and a man only identified as Chuck," Brainiac 5 said looking up the article.

"No," Mon said letting go of Kara and falling to his knees in instant depression.

"I thought you would be happy to know this information," Brainiac 5 said confused.

"Looks like your little world has been destroyed too. Not so funny now is it?" Kara told him.

"Give me a sword, so I can end my existence," Mon said sorrowfully.

"This sword is the sharpest of its kind," Brainiac 5 said helpfully bringing it over.

"Barney, do you have a penis?" Kara asked.

"No, I never needed it," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Okay, Mon, you can't kill yourself. I forbid it," Kara said to him. She then turned to Brainiac 5. "I want to know everything that has happened on this planet."

* * *

"And in 2445, there was a cataclysmic asteroid impact that nearly wiped out all life on the planet. The survivors rebuilt society as a one-world government," Brainiac 5 continued.

"Oh my God, I am so bored," Kara said staring up at the ceiling. Mon was already asleep.

"Interesting that you should mention a deity. That no longer exists in human society," Brainiac 5 said. "The new world government of 2450 collected all available information on every subject except for religion. All electronic archives of religious texts were permanently destroyed. Every book or parchment was also destroyed. This was all part of an effort to form a perfect secular atheist society," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, did it work?" Kara asked curiously.

"No, there was a nuclear war shortly thereafter unrelated to the subject," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, I practically memorized the Bible. It was something Jeremiah forced me to do as soon as I arrived," Kara said.

Brainiac 5 stared at Kara suddenly becoming interested. "You memorized the entire sacred text?"

"Well, the King James version anyway," Kara said nonchalantly.

"If you could recite it for me in its entirety, I could input it into the archives," Brainiac 5 said hopefully.

"Yeah, let's Book of Eli the shit out of this," Kara agreed.

"I do not understand the reference," Brainiac 5 said confused.

Once they were done, Kara drank a tall glass of ice water. "I made sure I memorized Revelation perfectly because there's a disclaimer at the end that says that anyone who takes away or adds to this book is royally fucked."

"That implies you didn't memorized the other books perfectly," Brainiac 5 said concernedly.

"Meh, more-or-less," Kara shrugged.

"Did you memorized any other sacred texts?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara grinned.

"I see that you are a partisan," Brainiac 5 realized.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock," Kara said obviously. 

* * *

Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 ventured to Future Metropolis and landed in a public square. Security personnel rushed in to confront them. "Mon, deal with this bullshit," Kara ordered.

Mon blasted the security personnel vaporizing them all on the spot. "Alright, people, listen up. The fighting has to end and the best way to do that is to give you all some religion," Kara said holding a datapad.

The crowd murmured wondering what this was about. "This is the King James Bible, alright," Kara began.

"Is King James a god?" a person asked.

"No, don't interrupt," Kara said annoyed. "Now, where was I? Right, so there's one God but divided into three persons. You get it?" Kara asked them.

"No," they all said.

"Damn, okay, well, just read the book and you'll get it," Kara promised them.

One of them came up behind Kara but in front of the crowd. "We shall spread this book far and wide to all corners of the Earth," Zap said.

"Good deal. I love the enthusiasm," Kara applauded.

"We must have only one translation so no one can mistranslate the Word of God," Zap said.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

"And we must build grand structures to worship in and to honor this God. This will provide jobs for construction workers, engineers, architects, artisans, and so forth," he continued.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"And there shall be a clergy that will teach the Word of God to the masses, and they shall remain celibate so their heirs do not hope to confiscate church property that belongs to God," Zap said.

"That's a little harsh but alright," Kara allowed.

"And there shall be a hierarchy with a central authority figure that will have the final say on all dogmas and doctrines and shall teach us right and wrong in all areas of our life. And he shall have a direct connection between God and mankind," Zap said.

"Makes sense," Kara nodded.

"And this central authority figure will appoint the leaders of all the nations as if God had appointed them. And every leader of the world shall obey him," Zap continued.

"Alright...," Kara said, uncertain about this.

"And he shall have the power to initiate glorious crusades to crush the unbelievers!" Zap said enthusiastically.

"What's happening here?" Kara wondered to Mon.

"And I shall be that LEADER!" Zap said to the applause of the crowd.

"Yeah, no," Kara said and motioned to Mon.

Mon pointed his index finger at Zap's back, firing into his heart dropping him. "Okay, we're going to do everything except that last part, alright," Kara said.

"Who shall be our leader then?" the crowd asked.

"Err...Barney will be your leader," Kara nominated.

Brainiac 5 took Kara aside. "I don't actually believe in this. I am not saying it's not true. I just don't have any factual evidence to back up these claims."

"That's why you're perfect for this position. A passionate zealot is going to read what he wants from this book. You're going to interpret it as it should be, and you're going to appoint the best leaders based on your cold unfeeling logic," Kara said.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 accepted.

"All hail Barney, God's Vicar on Earth!" the crowd chanted.

"We're going to need funds to rebuild this city and God's house...," Brainiac 5 said without charisma.

"Anyone who pitches in will get to heaven faster when they die," Mon grinned.

The crowd immediately took out their credit cards. "Mon, what the fuck?" Kara hissed at him.

"Just go with it," Mon told her.

Kara's version of Christianity spread throughout the world and under Brainiac's religious and secular leadership the world healed from centuries of war.

* * *

Just outside the Hall of Justice was a statue of Alex Danvers. "I declared an edict that there shall not be statues of any kind as they could be used for idol worship," Brainiac 5 said of the statue.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a fuck," Kara replied.

"Looks like that doctrine will have to change," Brainiac 5 typed the change on his datapad.

The three of them assembled in a large open space with a round table and sat down. "So, we need a name for our super-hero club."

"Legion," Mon suggested.

"We're not really a legion though. It's just the three of us," Kara rejected.

"The Super Friends," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Ha! GAAAAAY!" Kara laughed.

"That is pretty gay," Mon agreed.

"Even more gay than the statue outside, am I right?" Kara said and gave Mon a high-five.

"We could use previous super-hero organizations from the past," Brainiac 5 offered.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"The Justice League, for example," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"Fuck, no," Kara rejected immediately.

"Did I offend?" Brainiac 5 asked confused.

"She wasn't invited into their league and in retaliation she beat the shit out of them," Mon told him. "I propose we call ourselves the Vindicators."

There was a long pause. "What are we vindicating, exactly?" Kara asked.

"Our own existence for starters. Do you have any idea how much tax money we're getting?" Mon said dryly.

"We're vindicating...hope...in superheroes again," Kara said warming up to it. "What do you think, Barney?"

"I have no preference for any name," he replied.

"Vindicators it is," Kara said.

* * *

A few weeks later, all the seats were filled with new super-heroes. "Let's have the new guys introduce themselves," Kara said.

"I'm Lightning Lad. I learned I had superpowers when I jerked off too hard and shocked myself," he said.

"Way too much information. Next," Kara said.

"My name is Phantom Girl. I can phase through anything except the floor for some reason," she said while standing.

"So, you can't hold anything or even sit down?" Kara wondered.

"Nope, I'm basically a ghost which really sucks because no one can touch me. I can't even kiss a guy. It's so depressing," she said sadly.

"The name's Bouncing Boy. I basically turn into a ball and bounce," the next one said.

"Where the fuck did you find these people?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"I'm Triplicate Girl. I can divide myself into three identical selves all with the same abilities and memories," she said proudly.

"It says here that you were a prostitute," Kara said reading from a pad.

"I give excellent foursomes," she said licking her lip.

"She's in," Mon said instantly earning a dirty look from Kara.

"The name's Timber Wolf. I can sniff out anything. I'm an excellent tracker," he said.

"Good...good," Kara said pleased.

"I'm Chameleon Boy. I can shape-shift into anything living or non-living," he said.

"I remember a guy that had the same exact power. What was his name?" Kara tried to remember. Mon simply shrugged.

"There was one last applicant you didn't invite," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"You mean Saturn Girl? No, fuck her," Kara said instantly. "Alright, you all may not be anywhere as close to me in power, but your powers do seem entertaining and that's good enough for me. We are the Vindicators and our job is to vindicate our own existence. So, go out there and be a hero," Kara ordered.

* * *

As the Vindicators increased in size, Brainiac 5 began reorganizing the structure. "This is what inspiring looks like," Kara said of the organizational tree.

"As you can see, I have created ranks based off, as you put it, how much ass they kick. There are S, A, B, and C-level heroes. Naturally, the founding members of the Vindicators are in the S-rank," Brainiac 5 said.

"Is that your way of saying you want to keep your rank without hurting anyone?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"I believe in the philosophy of 'make love, not war'," Brainiac 5 said.

"Oh really? I prefer to do both," Kara smirked.

* * *

Kara and Mon wrestled with each other in bed. "It's your fault I'm in the future and my sister's long dead," Kara said as she tore Mon's clothes off.

"It's your fault my mother's dead, you bitch," Mon shot back as he ripped her bra off.

"Oh yeah, get angry. I destroyed your whole race. What are you going to do about it?" Kara said as she clawed at him.

"I'm going to punish you," Mon said forcing Kara onto her back.

"Oh yeah, punish me, Mon," Kara requested.

Mon created energy rings around Kara's wrists and ankles pinning her to the bed and then a ring around her neck. "Tighter!" Kara shouted at him. The ring around her neck proceeded to get tighter.

"I was a prince of a warrior race, but you, a low-level Kryptonian clown, defeated me in battle. You can't imagine my shame and my humiliation," Mon said angrily.

"Oh, yes, get it all out," Kara said to him.

"You don't know what humiliation is," Mon said as he pounded into her. "But I will teach you its bitter taste, the same way you have cut down my pride!" he shouted as he went Super Insane.

"Oh, God!" Kara cried out in ecstasy.

She then easily pulled on the energy rings shattering them.

"Kara, I've been thinking. If we're truly stuck in this time period, we need to start a new life for ourselves," Mon said.

"I suppose," Kara allowed.

"I want an heir," Mon said finally.

"To your non-existent throne?" Kara mocked.

"I have no purpose now that Darkseid is gone. Everything I sacrificed was for that singular purpose," Mon said depressed.

"Look, if you want to bang some hermaphrodite chick to get yourself a bastard, go ahead," Kara allowed.

"No, I want an heir with you. Now that my race has been dwindled down to a handful, it's quality over quantity. I want to create a new race of Super Insane. A race that has both Insane and Kryptonian powers. Can you imagine such a creature able to become stronger after every injury and healing from that injury by the power of the sun?" Mon asked.

"You're talking about something that could potentially kill us and doom the world," Kara said uncertainly.

"What? You scared?" Mon dared.

"Oh, it's on," Kara said taking the dare.

* * *

Kara unearthed a Kryptonian ship that Superman had crashed into buildings with and which Lex had created Doomsday with. "This ship has so many weird memories," Kara said as she toured around it.

The three came upon a broken incubation chamber. Brainiac 5 examined the broken pods. "I believe I can fix all of these pods," he said.

"Let's make it happen," Kara smiled.

The three worked to clean up the mess and then fixed the glass on the pods. Water was poured back into the tank and all the pods became suspended from the ceiling. Kara placed herself on a bed as Brainiac 5 expertly placed a Kryptonite scalpel to her hip.

"Is it going to hurt?" Kara asked fearfully.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied.

He cut into her ovary and then suctioned eggs out through a tube. Kara tensed up as she used her power reserves to heal the wound. Brainiac then placed one individual egg inside the fluid of the pod. "The sex of the child will be dictated by the sperm we collect from Mon."

"I'm aware," Kara said not appreciating Brainiac's 5 condescension.

"Well, that was fun," Mon said giving Brainiac a test tube.

"Lucky bastard. I had to be cut open," Kara glared at him.

"Shall we proceed," Brainiac 5 asked permission.

"Sure, let's go," Kara said enthusiastically.

"I have the technology and skill to plant a fertilized egg into your womb for natural pregnancy," Brainiac 5 offered.

"That's a good one," Kara chuckled. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara laughed at him.

"Kara couldn't handle it anyway," Mon seconded.

"You trying to dare me into doing a natural pregnancy? You can go fuck yourself," Kara said to him.

"Too late, already did," Mon grinned.

"Perhaps the parents should insert the tube together," Brainiac 5 suggested giving them the tube.

"It better not be retarded," Kara glared at him.

"It better not be a girl," Mon glared back.

The two inserted the tube together into the pod. The computer then analyzed the moment of conception. "Congratulations, it's a female," Brainiac 5 announced.

"Nice," Kara said pleased.

"Damn...it," Mon said frustrated. "We're doing it again until you get it right."

"It's your sperm that determines it," Kara said obviously.

"Your egg determines which sperm gets in," Mon shot back.

"You are positively Medieval," Kara insulted.

"I can try to screen out XX chromosome carrying sperm," Brainiac 5 offered.

"No, if my heir wishes to be a man, he will have to work for it," Mon declared.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 said giving them another tube.

The two of them inserted the tube into the pod. "It's a male," Brainiac 5 reported.

"What are we going to name them?" Kara wondered.

"The boy will be named Mon, of course," Mon said obviously.

"No, that's too confusing. We're ending that bullshit with this generation," Kara refused.

"Then I propose Kon for the boy and Mara for the girl," Mon said finally. 

"I like it. Easy to remember," Kara agreed.

"With accelerated growth, they should be ready in four months," Brainiac 5 told them.

Four months later, Brainiac 5 emptied the pods of fluid and opened the pods so he could take the newborns out. Both of them had near-black hair and dark eyes. Kara carried Mara in her arms while Mon put Kon on a shelf. "Neither of them is blond or blue-eyed," Kara noted.

"Your hair and eye color are recessive," Brainiac 5 explained.

"When they're older they'll look like you," Mon predicted.

"My own little Insane monster," Kara said as she stared lovingly at Mara.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Mon was in Super Insane mode as he trained in a gravity room constructed just for him. Under 300 times Earth's gravity, Mon punched and kicked as fast as he could. An eight-year-old looking Kon was struggling to even walk in the intense gravity.

"Why don't you be a dear and get your father another beer? This is a man's training level, after all," Mon condescended to him.

"Well, I'd rather go Super instead," Kon said and then ignited his own Super Insane powers. With the dramatic power level increase, Kon ran around the room like the gravity was nothing.

"What the fuck?" Mon wondered.

Kon started skipping around and doing flips in the room. "Son, when did you acquire this power?" Mon asked.

"You know how you taught me not to stare at the sun too long?" Kon said.

"Yes, of course," Mon replied.

"Well, one day, I decided to do it anyway and then I became Super," Kon said.

Mon glared at Kon filled with envy. He had trained hard and gone through excruciating pain with Kara and Rhea to achieve Super Insane mode. "Tell me, can Mara do it, too?"

"Yep," Kon answered as if it were nothing.

Mon gave Kon a pissed-off look to which Kon was oblivious to. "Which of you is stronger?" Mon asked.

"Well, I am by a little plus I can fly," Kon said.

"A little, huh? We'll have to fix that," Mon said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kara and Mara were sun-bathing on a giant solar panel the size of a city. The sun-blasted them with solar radiation but neither one of them could tan or get sunburned. Mara was asleep when suddenly her hair ignited becoming a bright gold. She continued to sleep even as she glowed.

"Really?" Kara smiled as she took off her sunglasses.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

Brainiac 5 called in Kara and Mon for a special meeting. "I believe I have developed a technology that will allow us to go back in time."

"This better not be a cruel joke," Kara said dangerously.

"The science is sound. I have built a prototype. We can go backward in time but not forward. I will use the prototype and come to the time you desire. If successful, I will shut myself down for a thousand years and then restart," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"What if you're destroyed?" Mon asked.

"This body is merely a tool. My true form is in cyberspace," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"If we're to go back in time to 2017, we should bring some Vindicators with us," Kara said.

"Which ones?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"The S-rank ones. Mon, go kidnap them and bring them here," Kara ordered.

"If we all go back to 2017, what will happen to this world we have built? It could fall back into chaos," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fuck it," Kara said.

* * *

Kara looked at herself in the mirror. "Do you think Alex will notice I'm older?"

"I have absolutely no information I can use to answer that question," Brainiac 5 replied. "However, I have developed a facial masque that can be programmed to make you appear as you were seven years ago."

Teenage Kon and Mara entered the laboratory and saw Brainiac 5's ship. "We going somewhere?" Kon wondered.

"To the past. We're going to see your Aunt Alex. Isn't that exciting?" Kara said to them.

"Not really," Kon said honestly.

"Pack your things. We're leaving soon," Kara said to them.

Just as the Vindicators were about to leave, a large ship-shaped as a cube approached Earth. "I am Granny Goodness and this planet now belongs to the dark lord, Grayven, son of Darkseid."

"Bring him here, so I can do what I couldn't do to his father," Kara smirked.

"You dare defy the Female Furies?" Granny said shocked.

"You're out of your league. I might just let you get to the surface, so I can personally beat your ass," Kara smiled.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Female Furies. We are immortal creatures, and we have been training for a thousand years for this moment," Granny said confidently.

"Well, in that case, I'll just blast you into space-dust," Kara said.

The Earth starship fleet went out to meet the Female Furies and fired energy beams and torpedoes at the cube-looking ship. "Finally, some real action," Kara said flying up into space.

As the Earth fleet and Female Furies fired against each other, Kara ignited into Prime mode. "Oh, fuck yes," Kara said as she accelerated towards the Female Fury ship and then went right through it at nearly the speed of light. The Female Fury ship exploded in a fireball.

Kara smiled amused at her success and then realized a smaller ship had exited the exploding cube. It approached Earth at fast speed and then activated a time distortion field. "Barney, what the fuck is going on?" Kara asked not wanting to get close to it.

"I am getting tachyon readings. They're trying to go back in time," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Wait, I remember that ship," Kara recalled and then fired heat vision at it. The ship disappeared before the heat vision could get to it.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara rushed to get back to the Hall of Justice. "When you go back to 2017, tell my younger self to avoid Grail's hands. One makes you sleep while the other kills you," Kara instructed Brainiac 5.

"I am aware of their abilities," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Wait, shouldn't our timeline have changed as soon as that ship went back in time?" Mon asked.

"In theory, it should have," Brainiac 5 said confused. He then noticed his prototype time machine was missing. Brainiac 5 quickly determined when the prototype had left.

"The prototype left before the Female Furies went back in time. The only explanation is whoever was in the prototype stopped the Female Furies from making any changes to the timeline," Brainiac 5 said.

"But who took the prototype?" Mon questioned.

"It would have to be a being of considerable power and skill," Brainiac 5 said.

"Hey, Kon and Mara, where are you?" Kara called out to them.

Brainiac 5 considered new information coming to him. "I've found them. They're dead," he said.

"What do you mean, they're dead?" Mon demanded of him.

"They died in late 2017 against a powerful Kryptonian," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"So, they went into the past?" Mon asked.

"Yes, the prototype worked, after all," Brainiac 5 realized.

"Where the fuck did those brats go to?" Kara wondered.

"They went back to 2017," Mon told her.

Kara gave Mon a haunted look. "I don't think either Kryptonians or Insane people can live for a thousand years."

"We'll find them, right?" Mon asked Brainiac 5.

"There is no guarantee, but I am confident we will be able to reach them since my prototype was indeed successful," Brainiac 5 said.

"Let's get moving then," Kara said urgently.

* * *

Kara, Mon, Brainiac 5, and several S-class Vindicators came on board the ship. "Alright, before we go on this most dangerous mission in which we could all die, I want to recite a verse to you all: For he is the minister of God to thee for good. But if thou do that which is evil, be afraid; for he beareth not the sword in vain: for he is the minister of God, a revenger to execute wrath upon him that doeth evil," Kara recited.

"Hell, yeah," Lightning Lad agreed.

"Alright, on three, Vindicators," Kara put her hand in as did all the others.

"One, two, three, Vindicators!" they all shouted.

Brainiac 5 made the calculations and then the ship disappeared. They then reappeared in the middle of nowhere where Metropolis should have been. The Vindicators went outside and looked around. "We are where we should be but we are 13,000 years in the past," Brainiac 5 announced.

"Well, that's odd," Brainiac 5 said as he looked over his datapad.

"Thirteen thousand years? You got to be shitting me?" Kara questioned.

"I am not shitting you," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"You better fix this, right now," Kara said outraged.

"We can go backwards but not forwards. To go forward would require the gravitational force of a black hole," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, you better shit out a black hole, right now," Kara said to him.

"I have an idea. Your pods allow for cryo-sleep. I suggest that we all go into cryo-sleep and then wake up at the same time that the prototype arrives," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Isn't sleeping for 12 thousand years a little dangerous?" Phantom Girl asked concernedly.

"Not at all," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Alright, everyone back on the ship. Brainiac 5 fucked it all up," Kara ordered.

"I'd like to see you invent a time machine," Brainiac 5 said resentfully.

"Bitch, I turn back time by rotating the Earth backward," Kara reminded him.

"That is scientifically ridiculous," Brainiac 5 doubted.

Over the thousands of years, the ship became encased in rock and then underwater. Little did they know, the clock on their ship had failed, delaying their awakening. A torpedo exploded near the ship deactivating Mon's pod. Awakening, Mon looked around and saw that everyone was still sleeping in their pods. He then checked for any damage reports and found minimal damage to the hull. He then checked the broken clock and found that he was still 12,000 years in the past.

"Computer: reactivate my pod," Mon ordered.

"Unable to comply: cryo-sleep is designed for one-time use," the computer said.

Mon considered deactivating Kara's pod to give him company but then thought better of it. She would never forgive him if he denied her access to her children. Looking around the ship, Mon considered what to do and found nothing.

"Well...shit," he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vindicators is a nod to Rick and Morty's parody of the Justice League. There are other nods to South Park, Book of Eli, One-Punch Man, DBZ, and Star Trek. In a chronological sense, this episode links to "Future Teen" where Kon easily dispatches of the Female Furies in Season 2.


	57. Wonder Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up early in 1918 and decides to intervene in the Great War. Parody version of Wonder Woman.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

* * *

On the Vindicator cruiser, the Vindicators were sleeping peacefully in their pods. That is, until, Kara's pod suddenly malfunctioned releasing her. The orange fluid drained out and the door to the capsule became unlocked. Kara stumbled out of the pod disoriented and confused. Her vision was blurry, her hair was soaked in orange goo, and she had the worst headache.

"Your pod experienced a critical malfunction," Brainiac 5 said to her as he became active again. His head lowered down onto his body with the help of several cables. He then stood up and approached her.

"What year is it?" Kara asked.

"It is 1918, one hundred years before scheduled," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"You've got to be shitting me. You fix this right now," Kara ordered.

"I will do all I can with our limited resources," Brainiac 5 promised.

"Even if I could live another hundred years, even if it were possible, I would be bored as fuck. You won't like me when I'm bored," Kara threatened.

"I understand your concern," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Oh my God, what if I can't go back into cryo-sleep? I will be so old with wrinkles and white hair. I'll be such a cougar to Mon," Kara stressed out.

"I could open his pod as well. You would both most likely die before seeing your children though," Brainiac 5 offered.

"Yeah, fuck that. The kids need at least one parent to guide them through the 21st century," Kara rejected.

"That is surprisingly mature of you," Brainiac 5 observed.

"Fuck you, Barney. This is all your fault. First, you land us twelve thousand years off-target and now this," Kara criticized.

"You expect too much of me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I'm sorry. You're doing the best you can with this shitty situation. It's just that we're so close to getting them back," Kara said seriously.

"I will not fail you," Brainiac 5 promised her.

* * *

For the next few days, Kara watched movies on the hologram projector, played games on the computer, and read books from data-pads. All the while, Brainiac 5 worked continuously on the pod. "I am so bored," Kara said after she finished another Candy Crush level.

"May I suggest you use the teleporter and experience the outside world," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Why not use a door?" Kara asked confused.

"The ship happens to be encased in solid rock. Geological processes over the last twelve thousand years have not been kind to us," Brainiac 5 told her.

"It just gets better and better," Kara said peeved.

"I have located three peculiar energy sources that are alien in nature beyond the technological capabilities of mankind at this time," Brainiac 5 said showing Kara a hologram globe identifying the three energy sources. One was located in the Atlantic Ocean, another in England, and another on a Greek island.

"I'll go to that one and check it out," Kara said curiously.

"I will contact you when the pod has been repaired," Brainiac 5 said to her. "Please do not undermine the current timeline."

"No promises," Kara grinned and then teleported away.

* * *

**Wonder Girl**

* * *

Kara materialized inside a stone dome structure guarded by a squad of Amazonians. As soon as she gathered her wits, she noticed a strange box on a stand. "Intruder!" the squad leader shouted.

"Where?" Kara wondered.

The Amazonians fired their arrows at her from all sides but they merely bounced off her black Supergirl suit. "Really?" Kara asked unimpressed.

The Amazonians then took out their swords and tried to slash her down. Their swords shattered as they impacted her. Kara blew on the Amazonians slamming them all against the walls. Amazonians guarding the halls then used large hammers to shattered wooden poles allowing stone slabs to come down trapping them all inside.

"I really think you all are overreacting a tad," Kara said and then punched a large hole through the dome structure.

A large Amazonian Calvary raced towards Kara's position. Hundreds of arrows were fired at her blocking out the very sun. Kara let them impact her and the ground around her. The Amazonian Calvary drew swords with Queen Hippolyta and General Antiope leading the charge. Kara rolled her eyes and then went Prime glowing brightly as they came closer. A sudden burst of energy blasted the Amazonians off their horses. Kara calmly walked up to the fallen Queen Hippolyta.

"I'm not an invader. I'm not here for your box. I'm only a tourist," Kara said to her.

"You speak ancient Greek," Queen Hippolyta realized.

"Yeah, Rosetta Stone is amazing," Kara said to her.

Queen Hippolyta looked over Kara's uniform. "This symbol. I have seen it before in our ancient cave paintings. What are you?"

"I'm a Kryptonian, and I'm of the same race as your ancient ancestors," Kara told her.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta addressed a crowd of Amazonians in an amphitheater. "According to legend, twenty thousand years ago, we were one race with the Atlanteans. In their greed for power, the Atlanteans and their city fell into the sea where they remain to this day. However, we were never made aware of our true origin until now. Our ancient ancestor is responsible for our long lives and our great power: The Kryptonians. They settled here, intermixed with the humans, and created both the Amazonians and the Atlanteans. Here, today, I present to you a Kryptonian in the flesh," Queen Hippolyta introduced her.

"Thanks for having me. I'll be here all week," Kara smiled at the amazed group.

"I thought we were created by the gods?" an Amazonian spoke up.

"I am basically a god," Kara said arrogantly.

"Let us put that to the test," Antiope said aggressively.

* * *

Kara took up a bow-and-arrow and shot perfectly at targets even as she herself was being shot at by observing Amazonians. Kara easily dodged a spear thrown at her. Three Amazonians then engaged Kara all at the same time. Kara blocked their swords with her own, knocked one down with her shield, tossed another using a lasso, and then disarmed the last one as she twirled the sword out of her hand.

"You are well-trained," Antiope admitted.

"In the future, you can plug yourself into the Matrix and learn anything you want instantly. Who knew that a course in Medieval weapons tactics would come in handy?" Kara smirked.

"Let us see if your knowledge exceeds my experience," Antiope challenged.

Kara blocked all of Antiope's sword attacks but was kicked to the gut by Antiope. "Harder," Antiope challenged.

"Now, you're speaking my language," Kara grinned.

Antiope dueled Kara furiously and managed to twirl the sword out of Kara's hand. She then went to strike at Kara but the sword shattered as it impacted. Kara lightly pushed Antiope to the ground. The other Amazonians attended to Antiope. "She is bleeding," one of them said.

Kara rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I'm sorry, alright. I'm so sorry you're all weak as fuck."

The Amazonians all glared at Kara. "What have I done?" Queen Hippolyta said regretfully.

* * *

Kara walked away from the Amazonian village and looked over the cliffs. In the sea were numerous islands. It was a true paradise. "Maybe, I can stick around here for a hundred years," Kara considered.

An airplane then penetrated the cloak barrier and descended rapidly towards the water. It was suffering from engine failure with smoke visibly coming out. Kara eyed the German World War I airplane and then saw the pilot. The plane crashed into the sea and the pilot was about to drown with it.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

Kara flew over to the airplane, entered the water, and rescued the pilot bringing him back to the surface. Kara dragged his ass onto the shore. Steve Trevor coughed up water and stared at Kara. "Wow," he said amazed.

Kara detected his accent immediately. "You're an American."

"Do I look like one?" Steve asked wondering if his disguise was unconvincing. He was wearing a German officer's uniform. "Where are we?"

"A Greek island," Kara said vaguely.

"Well...no shit," Steve said getting up.

Kara then noticed German boats headed their way. "Alright, asshole, who are you?" she demanded.

"Steve Trevor, American Intelligence. The Germans are after me," he pointed them out.

"Don't worry about it. I got this," Kara said as her eyes glowed white.

"Ready your bows," Queen Hippolyta ordered her women. A platoon-sized element had fiery arrows aimed at the boats.

"On second thought, this could be really entertaining," Kara said refraining from intervening.

"They got guns, right?" Steve wondered.

"Nope," Kara smiled.

Kara watched dispassionately as Amazonians engaged the Germans in a fire-fight. The German boats were hit by dozens of arrows. Those that survived got onshore and were confronted by Amazonian warriors who had roped their way down the cliff. The Germans then got the better of the fight as they took down a squad of Amazonian warriors with their rifles. Queen Hippolyta and her Calvary rode onto the scene. They fired arrows and spears at the Germans while flipping off their horses for an epic sword kill.

"Why does it seem they're all fighting in slow motion?" Steve asked Kara.

"I don't know. I blame the producer," Kara said as she continued watching the fight.

As the fight continued, Antiope got in the way of a bullet intended for Queen Hippolyta. She fell in the sand mortally wounded. Kara casually walked up to the dying Antiope. "Why aren't you fighting on the side of your sisterhood?" Antiope asked her.

"I'm not into that feminist bullshit. Besides, it would be a shame if I denied you guys a decent fight. When was the last time you had a good fight?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"You are...the Godkiller," Antiope said to her as she passed away.

"Well...finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"You," Queen Hippolyta accused.

Kara pointed to herself. "Hey, I'm just a visitor, alright. I'm not here to take sides."

"We can do nothing to you. I acknowledge that. But we will make this man face judgment," Queen Hippolyta said angrily.

"What are you going to do? Whine me to death?" Steve asked.

"Good one," Kara said giving him a fist bump.

"How about we use the Lasso of Truth to extract everything he knows and then give him a sex-change?" an Amazonian warrior suggested pointing her sword at Steve's waist.

"Let's not be too hasty," Steve said hiding behind Kara. "I'm not one of these men."

"Then why do you wear their uniform?" she asked.

"That is a good question. What the fuck, man?" Kara asked him.

"I can't tell you that," Steve replied.

"What is your name?" another demanded.

"I can't tell you that, either," Steve told her.

"Steve, for God's sake, think about your dick," Kara told him.

"Loose lips sink ships," Steve refused.

"Speaking of which," Kara smirked as she fired heat vision at the German destroyer blasting it to pieces. What remained exploded in a bright fireball and sank.

* * *

Steve was placed in a gathering and forced to his knees with the Lasso of Truth around him. "I am Captain Steve Trevor, pilot, American Expeditionary Force, and a genuine bad-ass," he said. "That's all I am at liberty to say."

"What is your profession?" Queen Hippolyta asked.

"I am...a SPY!" he shouted like he had turrets.

"You will tell us everything...spy," Queen Hippolyta sneered.

After Steve had told them everything about the Germans creating deadly chemical weapons, Queen Hippolyta had a walk with her warriors. "We can't hold him forever. More men will come," one said.

"Not to butt in but maybe this is the work of Ares," Kara interjected.

The Amazonians gave her an impatient look. "We have suffered your mockery long enough. I think it is time for you to leave," Queen Hippolyta said annoyed.

"I'm being totally serious," Kara lied.

"Ares is the god of war, yes. But he is a myth just like all the other gods. He does not exist," Queen Hippolyta told her.

"What if you're wrong?" Kara asked knowingly.

Queen Hippolyta got in Kara's face. "You know something, don't you? You knew about this war. You know how it ends. You know if Ares is real or not."

"Maybe," Kara smiled amused.

"I don't like being fucked with," Queen Hippolyta glared at her. "Prepare Captain Steve Trevor...for the procedure," she ordered.

"Oh, shit," Kara giggled.

* * *

Steve smiled as he bathed in a hot-spring in an underground cave. "This is the life," he said enjoying himself.

Kara entered the cave and noticed Steve as he was getting out of the pool butt naked. "I didn't see you come in," Steve said sheepishly.

"You're not bad...for a human," Kara smirked as she looked down.

"I am above average," Steve agreed.

"Well, enjoy it while you still can," Kara said knowingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve wondered.

"They're going to give you a sex-change and make it so that you can never leave this island," Kara said simply.

"Are you shitting me?" Steve asked panicked.

"My dear sweet man, I'm here to help you. That's what I do. That's what I live for," Kara said as she got close to him.

"I'll admit I've been a nasty girl. They weren't kidding when they called me a bitch. But you'll find, I've mended all my ways and on the whole, I've been a saint," Kara told him.

"It's true I have powers, and I use them on behalf of the miserable, lonely, and pathetic. I can get you a girl, get you finally laid, and make you live for a thousand years," Kara said to him.

"That sounds like a sweet deal," Steve said honestly.

"We've yet to discuss the issue of payment," Kara said to him.

"I don't have anything," Steve admitted.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle: Your dick," Kara said to him.

"Fuck no," Steve refused.

Kara shed her Supergirl uniform becoming as naked as him. "What's so interesting about that thing when you can play with breasts all day long, rub these nipples, and kiss feminine lips. This would be a man's paradise and all it takes is a little snip."

"I have the most awkward boner," Steve admitted.

"I know. I can help you get rid of that awkwardness for good," Kara offered.

"No way. I have a mission to get back to. I have to save lives. I have to kick ass for America," Steve said to her.

"You would deny all this...for America?" Kara wondered.

"Fuck yeah, I would," Steve told her.

"Oh my God, I have to save you...and your dick," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara flew Steve over to a boat on the coast of the island at night. "I'm leaving in that?" Steve asked looking upon the old sailboat.

"We're leaving," Kara corrected.

"But you can fly. Can't you just fly me to London?" Steve asked.

"Steve, I can't be doing everything for you. The journey is part of the adventure," Kara told him. "Don't tell me you don't know how to sail," she mocked.

"Of course, I know how to sail," Steve said offended.

"Then quit your bitching," Kara lectured him.

Amazonian warriors on horseback then charged them with Queen Hippolyta leading. "I'll deal with them," Kara told Steve.

Kara confronted Queen Hippolyta while Steve readied the sails on the boat. "You can't have his dick. It's mine," Kara told her.

"I know...or at least I know I can't stop you," Queen Hippolyta admitted.

"Obviously," Kara grinned.

Queen Hippolyta got off her horse. "These men you wish to help. They do not deserve you and that's saying a lot."

"I'm the hero they deserve, not the one they need," Kara recited.

"Today, you are my greatest joy," Queen Hippolyta said to her.

"Aw, that's so sweet," Kara smiled.

"Because you are leaving...hopefully for good," Queen Hippolyta said to her.

"Damn," Kara said feeling insulted as Queen Hippolyta walked away from her back to her horse.

* * *

On their slow journey to London, Kara and Steve had a little chat. "So, it would be really helpful if you flew me to London, so I could drop off this time-sensitive information. Maybe, you could help end the war and save millions of lives," Steve suggested.

"I'm not here for your war. My mission is only to kick ass on Ares," Kara said to him.

"Ares, the god of war," Steve realized.

"Those Amazonians are weak as fuck. Only I can defeat him," Kara said. "And once I do, the war will be over and the Germans will be good men again."

"Really?" Steve doubted.

"You'll see," Kara said confidently.

"Let me prepare a bed for you here," Steve said as he worked the other side of the ship.

"It's kind of cold, tonight. Maybe, we should share our warmth," Kara said stripping down to nothing.

"This is so out in the open," Steve said scandalized.

"No one can see us," Kara assured him.

"I don't know...," Steve said uncomfortably.

"You are so adorable. No man has ever been able to resist me," Kara said to him as she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

A few weeks later, a shell-shocked Steve finally sighted London. "Thank God," he said as he saw it. Kara was sound asleep until a ship horn rudely woke her up.

"Morning," Steve said to her as she looked over old London.

"Wow, it's even more shitty than in the future," Kara said unimpressed.

"Yeah, it's not for everybody," Steve agreed. "We got lucky and caught a ride."

"You see, that's putting your human ingenuity to work," Kara complimented him.

Kara and Steve walked the streets of London with Kara wearing a thick black coat to cover her Supergirl uniform. An old car model honked furiously as it went down the street. Kara didn't bother to move out of the way and was hit destroying the car's engine.

"Okay, let's move," Steve said freaked.

British officers complimented Kara as she went past them. "You men busy, tonight? Kara teased.

"No, ma'am," they grinned.

"Don't encourage them," Steve scolded as he took her away.

"Are you jealous, Steve?" Kara asked.

"For three weeks, you nearly killed me. You were like a howling demon. You frightened me," Steve said honestly.

Kara ignored him and noticed some East Indians walking by her. "Independence: It's not worth it. Don't do it," she told them.

Kara then turned to Steve. "To the war!"

"The war is actually that way, but we have to go this way first," Steve said.

"How come?" Kara asked bored.

"We have to get this notebook to my superiors," Steve said urgently.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Kara insisted. "We made a deal and a deal is a promise and a promise is unbreakable."

"Fuck me," Steve muttered. "Let's get you some clothes."

"Shopping?" Kara said brightly.

* * *

Steve and Kara entered the department store and met up with Etta, the secretary. "Thank God, you're not dead," she hugged him. She then turned to Kara. "He's been gone for weeks and no word. Very unlike him."

"I want you to know I had nothing to do with that," Kara told her.

"Of course not, silly. I'm Etta Candy," Etta introduced herself.

"Candy, huh?" Kara smirked. "I'm Kara Zor-El."

"Well, that's a name I've never heard before," Etta admitted.

"It's Greek," Steve said quickly. "Etta is my secretary."

"I've seen James Bond. I get it," Kara told him.

"So, we have our work cut out for us, don't we," Etta said looking at Kara's appearance.

Kara let the slight slide as she looked over the different outfits. "This keeps our tummies in," Etta said as Kara looked over a corset.

"Well, it must have failed with you," Kara mocked.

"That's a good one. You're a funny one, aren't you?" Etta said cheerfully. "Conservative but not un-fun," Etta pointed out a hideous brown outfit.

"I am all about that fun," Kara agreed. "But I'm more into darker colors."

"Try it on, at least," Steve suggested.

"Very well," Kara said about to strip.

"God damn, use the changing rooms," Steve pointed them out.

"Steve, we don't have time for this shit. People are dying out there," Kara said seriously.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Steve asked her.

Kara turned to an attendant. "I want to try on your outfits," she said to him.

"Which ones, ma'am," he asked politely.

"All of them," Kara ordered.

* * *

Kara took her time putting on different Victorian-era dresses having no intention of buying any of them. "We'll defeat the Germans with our principles," Etta said conversationally.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"That's how we'll win the vote," Etta said not missing a beat.

"You don't want the vote, Etta. When only men vote, they vote for the interests of their entire family instead of their own selfish desires. If men and women are both able to vote, they may vote for different parties which will create discord and infighting within the family. Trust me, it's not worth it," Kara told her.

"Oh," Etta said stunned.

"Women bring about the end of the British Empire and introduce socialism. It's just a bad idea all around," Kara added.

"Is she done, yet?" Steve asked impatiently.

"She's on outfit number 226," Etta informed him.

"God damn," Steve muttered.

Kara came out of the changing room in a conservative black coat, white collared shirt, and hat. "The whole point was for her to look less distracting," Steve said peeved.

"Quit while you're ahead, Steve," Etta said exhaustedly.

Steve put glasses on Kara's face. "The whole glasses thing?" Kara rolled her eyes. Kara turned to a mirror. "I look like the hottest librarian that ever lived."

"Better," Steve allowed.

The two of them then left the department store with Kara holding a sword and shield in her hands. "Where did you get those?" Steve wondered.

"I don't have to explain myself," Kara said dismissively.

"Give those to Etta. You can't walk around with those," Steve hissed.

"Alright," Kara agreed, giving them to Etta. "Safeguard these with your life. They will be priceless antiques in the future."

"Take them to my office," Steve ordered her.

"Heavy," Etta said barely able to hold them.

"You could use the workout," Kara told her as she walked off.

* * *

Kara and Steve walked down the street towards a government building. "You're being followed, FYI," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Shit," Steve said looking around everywhere. He then pulled them into an alley.

A German spy then pointed a revolver at his head. "Situational awareness," Kara chided Steve.

"You have something that belongs to General Ludendorff, Dr. Maru's notebook," the German spy said to Steve. Three others also arrived surrounding them.

"Perhaps isolating ourselves away from the public was a bad idea," Kara said to Steve.

"Where did I put it?" Steve asked himself as he searched his coat. He then head-butted the German spy. A second spy fired his revolver at Steve. Kara moved fast catching the bullet with her hand. She then deflected the bullets from all the spies as they all fired at once shielding Steve. She then gave them all a beat down killing them all. Steve punched the last spy to the face knocking him out. Steve hissed as he hurt his hand.

Kara smiled at him and then used her heat vision to incinerate the bodies. "Wait, they could have had valuable Intel," Steve protested.

"They all had cyanide pills in their mouths," Kara told him.

"Is there anything else you want to show me?" Steve asked.

"You know how this works. It's all about the slow reveal," Kara said.

* * *

The two finally made it to the government building. "Stay here. I'll be right back," Steve said as he opened the door to a Parliamentary meeting.

"Yeah, fuck that," Kara said barging in.

"Gentlemen, the sad truth is that the majority don't even know what they're fighting for," Sir Patrick said to the crowded room.

"Horseshit!" the Opposition leader doubted.

"Germany is an immensely proud nation and will never surrender," Sir Patrick continued.

"Your father is a Hun and your mother is a jackal," the Opposition leader declared. Others shouted "Here, here," in agreement.

"Now, the only way to end this war...," Sir Patrick said.

"We should make Germany pay reparations they'll never be able to pay back, reduce their territory, and end their Monarchy they have had for centuries. We need to really put their nose in the shit, am I right, boys?" the Opposition leader said.

"Fuck yeah!" many agreed.

"I have to talk to you outside," Steve said to a British Colonel.

"And restore world peace, to negotiate an armistice," Sir Patrick argued.

"We don't restore world peace. We kick ass. You speak like a homosexual," the Opposition leader said to the agreement of many.

"There's a woman in here. What the fuck?" the Opposition leader wondered.

"Um," Sir Patrick said surprised himself.

"What is she doing here? Get her out," the Colonel ordered Steve.

"Blind sister, got lost on her way to the bathroom. Really sorry," Steve said escorting Kara out.

"You are so fucking dead," Kara glared at him.

"Sorry, guys," Steve said bringing her out of the room.

"Our only aim, at this time, is to achieve peace...at any cost," Sir Patrick concluded.

"You sound like a woman. Maybe, you should go out with her as well," the Opposition leader suggested.

* * *

Outside the council chambers, Colonel Darnell met up with Steve and Kara. "Captain Trevor, what were you thinking, bringing a woman into the council chambers?" he asked astounded.

"Still here, asshole," Kara said peeved.

"The Intel I brought back is time-sensitive," Steve said eyeing Kara. "This is one of Dr. Maru's notebooks. We need to get it to Cryptography, and I need an immediate audience with the generals"

"You can't just barge in like this. You have to fill out the proper paperwork, first," Col. Darnell said obviously.

"This could change the course of the war," Steve insisted.

"Captain Trevor, I thought we had missed you on your last mission, yet here you are brought back from the dead," Sir Patrick interrupted.

"Coming back from the dead is super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said knowingly.

"And I see you've brought a little friend with you," Sir Patrick said condescendingly.

"A friend with benefits," Kara smiled.

"Our deepest apologies for the interruption, Sir," Col. Darnell groveled.

"Speak for yourself," Kara said annoyed.

"It is true then. America is the only society that went from barbarism to debauchery while skipping civilization in between," Col Darnell said to her.

"Your little island can fit inside Alabama," Kara shot back.

"The British Empire covers a quarter of the world's land," Col. Darnell said proudly.

"Take away Canada and Australia, and it's half that much," Kara said dismissively.

"We also govern over a quarter of the world's inhabitants," Col. Darnell argued.

"Of which, three quarters come from India. You just appoint some local to take charge and then collect the taxes," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Your president is a lying, racist, xenophobic, cripple," Col. Darnell pointed out.

"That's fair," Kara allowed. "I just hope you live to see the day when your king abdicates in disgrace for marrying an American...double...divorced...actress," Kara said slowly for emphasis. "And also endorses fascism," she added for good measure.

"Impossible. How dare you mock the Crown!" Col. Darnell said outraged.

"It's alright. Prince Charles will set the Monarchy straight. Oh, wait, no he won't," Kara mocked.

"Gentlemen, thanks to this woman, I was able to get the room quiet enough for me to get a few words in," Sir Patrick said ending the tension. "Sir Patrick Morgan, at your service."

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton," Kara replied.

"Krypton?" Sir Patrick wondered.

"It's a small town in Kansas," Steve said quickly. "She helped me bring this notebook back. It's from Dr. Maru's lab," Steve said. "It could change the course of the war."

"My God, Dr. Poison, herself," Sir Patrick looked over the notebook.

* * *

In the war room, General Haig was impatient for a translation. "Do we have any Intel from Cryptography?" he asked.

"Sadly not, Sir. It seems to be a mixture of two languages, but as of yet, failed to determine which two languages," Colonel Darnell replied.

"It's Ottoman and Sumerian," Kara said obviously.

"You knew this the entire time? Who is this woman?" Gen. Haig asked.

"She's my secretary," Steve said vaguely.

"And she can read Ottoman and Sumerian?" Gen. Haig doubted.

"She's a very good secretary," Steve replied.

"See her out," Gen. Haig said dismissively.

"Sir, if she can read it, shouldn't we give her a chance?" Col. Darnell pointed out.

"Yes, very well, whatever," Gen. Haig said not giving a shit.

"It's a formula for a new kind of gas. Mustard gas, hydrogen-based, instead of sulfur. Your gas masks won't be able to block it out. You're fucked," Kara said amused.

"Hydrogen-based, that sounds like bullshit," Gen. Haig doubted.

"Hey, that's my line," Kara smirked. "They plan to release the gas on the front."

"Well...no shit," Col. Darnell said not surprised.

"We have to find out where they're making that gas and destroy it," Steve said forcefully.

"Does the notebook provide the means to make this gas?" Gen. Haig asked.

"Yep, it will be super-easy, barely an inconvenience to replicate," Kara said.

"Then, we should make even more than the Germans to deter them," Gen. Haig said.

"It's amusing to me how you keep making the same horrible mistakes over and over again," Kara mocked.

"Sir, I have seen that gas in action. It will kill everyone on both sides. They will all die," Steve argued.

"That's what soldiers do, Captain. They die," Gen. Haig said.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara smiled.

"Send me in with some logistical support. I will take out Ludendorff's operation, myself," Steve suggested.

"Are you insane?" Gen. Haig asked incredulously.

"I just might be," Steve said wide-eyed. Kara eyed Steve with a pleased expression on her face.

"I can't introduce rogue elements onto the battlefield this late in the game," Gen. Haig shot down.

"The armistice is of paramount importance," Sir. Patrick seconded.

"Captain, you will do nothing and that is an order. We can use this notebook later to use against the Germans when the treaty is signed," Gen. Haig said.

"Well, okay then," Steve agreed.

"Nice meeting you all," Kara said sweetly as they exited the room.

* * *

Kara and Steve casually walked down the stairs to the ground level. "So, you going take that lying down like a bitch?" Kara asked Steve.

"Wait...you know how this all ends. Are you trying to get me killed?" Steve asked.

"I'm trying to make you a hero," Kara told him.

"Will I be remembered forever as a hero if I disobey orders and risk ending this armistice?" Steve asked.

"Fuck yeah," Kara confirmed.

"Okay, we're going, but we need a team," Steve said enthusiastically.

* * *

Steve took Kara to a bar where they found Moroccan actor Sameer trying to seduce several British soldiers. Unfortunately for him, they were all straight. "Hey, Sultan, I need to talk to you for a moment," Steve called him over.

"You bugger, I have been greasing those peacocks all night and you fucked it all up," Sameer said displeased.

"You had no chance in hell of scoring," Steve told him.

"Oh my goodness, you're a work of art," Sameer said of Kara suddenly noticing her.

"I'm also a person," Kara informed him.

"Sameer, Kara, Kara, Sameer," Steve introduced them.

"You can call me Sammy," Sameer said to her.

"Maybe," Kara said uncommittedly.

"Sameer is a deep undercover man. He can talk his way through anything. He knows as many languages as you do," Steve said.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted. "You look weak and pathetic to me," Kara said in Spanish.

"Everyone is compared to you," Sameer replied back in Spanish.

"Your eyes look like you want a man," Kara said in Mandarin.

"I know Chinese, too, tricky girl," Sameer smirked.

"But can you suck Soc's dick?" Kara asked in Ancient Greek.

"I don't fuck the dead," he replied back.

"Where's Charlie?" Steve interrupted their exchange.

"He's over there getting his ass kicked," Sameer pointed him out. The three of them passively watched as Charlie got a solid beat down. Charlie finally fell to the floor knocked out.

* * *

Moments later, Charlie was put in a chair with a shot glass in front of him. "Steven, good to see you," Charlie smiled.

"What were you fighting about?" Kara asked.

"I mistook his glass for mine. It happens," Charlie excused.

"Whenever I do it, I just get creepy sex stares," Kara said disappointedly.

"Charlie is an expert marksman," Steve said to Kara.

"They never know what hit them," Charlie boasted.

"Nice," Kara approved.

"What's the job, boss?" Sameer asked.

"We're going into hostile territory in Belgium and blowing shit up," Steve said bluntly.

"What's the pay?" Sameer asked.

"The pay is knowing you saved the children," Steve said.

"Fuck this," Charlie said about to get up.

Kara placed a few diamonds on the table keeping them both in their seats. "You've had those this entire time?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I'm coming with you. Do we have a deal?" Kara asked.

"I'm not going to get myself killed trying to save a lass," Charlie objected.

Kara put her hand on the table. Charlie smugly took her hand but was immediately thrown down to the floor. "Where did you find this woman?" Sameer said stunned.

"Long story," Steve said not surprised.

"You American? We don't take kindly to your folk around here," a drunk Englishman said to them and pulled out a revolver.

Kara was on him in a flash forcing the revolver out of his hand and then tossing him across the room. "I'm both frightened and aroused," Sameer confessed.

"You and me both, Sammy," Steve agreed.

"I am invincible and all-powerful. You won't have to worry about me," Kara assured the group.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Charlie said enthusiastically.

* * *

Kara, Steve, Sameer, and Charlie headed to the train station. "Could you maybe fly us over there?" Steve asked her.

"Nope," Kara refused.

Getting off the train, they then got on a boat and ended up in Belgium. "I hope we're not too late. Chief is expecting us," Steve said eyeing Kara.

"Chief?" Kara wondered.

"He's a smuggler," Steve explained as they went past large swaths of severely injured British soldiers.

"Nice. I hope he can get me some Bavarian chocolate," Kara said optimistically.

"What the fuck?" Steve asked stunned by her attitude.

"From your point of view, this is all very tragic but from my point of view you're all already dead," Kara told him.

"Very morbid," Steve muttered.

They then spotted Chief Napi on a tugboat and took off to the shore away from everyone.

* * *

That night, Napi made a fire for all of them. "You're late," he said annoyed to Steve but then greeted the others warmly.

"And who is this?" Napi asked.

"She's a space-alien," Steve said vaguely.

"I'm Kara," Kara introduced herself.

"Where did you find her?" Napi asked.

"She found me," Steve replied.

"You got some Bavarian chocolate?" Kara asked him.

"Of course, I do," Napi smiled.

"I want it all," Kara said wide-eyed and then gave him a diamond.

The four of them enjoyed tea, beer, and passed out the ammunition while Kara ate her chocolate. As it became dark, only Kara and Napi were still awake. "So, who do you fight for in this war?" Kara asked.

"I don't fight. I profit," he replied.

"Nice," Kara approved.

"I have nowhere else to go. My people's land was taken away by the White Devil," Napi said sadly.

"You know, in the future, your people are celebrated with sports teams, school names, cities and towns, films and novels, and museums across the country," Kara told him.

"No bullshit?" Napi hoped.

"No bullshit," Kara nodded.

"Will we ever get our land back?" he asked.

"Fuck no," Kara shook her head.

"Damn," Napi said disappointedly.

"I have to ask, do you find the term 'Redskins' offensive?" Kara asked delicately.

"Not really. The red is not the color of our skin but the color of a pigment we put on our bodies during religious ceremonies. What's strange to me is the White Man wanting to be called a cowboy. Sounds like someone who is in love with a cow, maybe even fucks one out on the prairie," Napi said.

"Very true," Kara allowed.

"When the White Man is offensive to us, we don't try to censor them or shame them into silence. We just let them say whatever ignorant shit they want and then we talk shit right back at them. Words do not harm anyone. Silence does," Napi said.

"You're so wise, Chief," Kara said profoundly moved.

"That's why my name is Napi. It means 'old man'," Napi smiled.

* * *

Kara and her team walked down the Belgium roads towards the front. As they did, they saw wagons stuck in the mud. "You going to help them?" Steve asked.

"Nope, stop asking," Kara replied.

"It just seems like you could prevent a lot of suffering," Steve said.

"I have to preserve the space-time continuum," Kara told him.

"I don't even know what that means, but it sounds like bullshit," Steve doubted.

The team went through the ruins of a town and finally made their way to the front. "So, where are the Germans?" Kara asked excitedly.

"A few hundred yards across that field," Steve pointed out.

"Please help me. They've taken everything from us. Our homes, food, the ones that couldn't escape were made into slaves," a woman said holding her young child.

"What is the name of your village?" Kara asked.

"Vled, over there," she pointed out.

"I say we go there in the name of America," Kara said to the group.

"No, we stay on mission," Steve insisted.

"If we cross this field, it will cut our travel time in half," Kara said.

"That's No Man's Land. Nothing that goes across that field survives," Steve reminded her.

"What if that wasn't a problem?" Kara asked him.

"Then, yeah, sure, we could go to Vled and help some people," Steve shrugged.

Kara gave the poor woman a diamond. "You'll be home this night," Kara told her.

"Thank you," the poor woman said gratefully.

Kara nodded sadly and then leaped up out of the trench. She cast her coat off revealing her black Supergirl uniform. Looking across the field with her super-vision, she stared down the German army. "Holy shit," Steve said as she casually walked forward.

"I'm going to give these Huns a heavy dose of freedom," Kara smiled.

The Germans immediately fired mortar shells at her missing completely. A bullet went straight for her and impacted her eye. The smashed bullet fell to the ground. Kara smirked amused by their petty attempts to take her down.

Kara ran across the field with mortar shells exploding around her and rifle fire occasionally hitting her. The Germans then fired their machine guns at her. The bullets merely bounced off her as they impacted. The Germans kept it up firing everything they had at her without result. Finally, they ran out of ammunition and had to scurry to get more.

Steve fired off a shotgun taking out a few, Napi threw a grenade into the trench taking out a squad, and Charlie sniped a machine-gunner. Kara smiled upon seeing them help out even if it was completely unnecessary.

"You guys, done? Alright, I just wanted to make sure," Kara grinned as she let loose heat vision on the trench.

The heat vision incinerated everyone in the trench as it went from one side of the field to the other. Soldiers screamed in terror as they tried to escape the fast-moving beam only to be vaporized. Within seconds, the entire German trench line was on fire. Men were wandering around while on flames. Mortar shells and ammunition boxes exploded from the extreme heat.

Allied soldiers then ran across the field and took over the scorched trenches. Kara then leaped into the village and scanned the buildings for remaining German soldiers. Steve, Charlie, Napi, and Sameer took cover behind a wall as Kara looked around.

"Stay here. I'll be back," Kara said to the others.

Kara casually walked into the village and was hit with a grenade. She was then fired upon by a machine gunner nest on the second floor of a brick building. Kara fired her heat vision at the machine-gun nest destroying it and killing the gunner. She then punched through the building and found a squad of German soldiers inside.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for you," Kara said as she quickly swatted all of them down. Kara charged through another room and took down another squad of German soldiers. They all did what they could, shooting at her, stabbing at her, and using any object in the room they could to smash on her. Nothing worked as they were all beaten down. Kara then punched the last German out the window and began running across the rooftop.

Steve, Charlie, Napi, and Sameer went around the buildings to clear them doing the best they could. Kara dropped down into the village square and rapidly swat down each of the German soldiers. An armored car fired on her with its machine-gun and cannon. Kara punched the armored car stunning the occupants inside and then threw it on its side disabling it. Steve, Charlie, Napi, and Sameer then reached Kara and fired on the remaining Germans. Kara quickly caught or deflected bullets away from her team but made no move against the Germans. Eventually, her team took out the remaining German squad.

"Good work, team," Kara said to them all.

A sniper then shot a villager dead. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

Kara stayed out in the open allowing herself to be shot rather than the villagers around them. With her vision, she was able to easily find the sniper. Her team took cover with Charlie taking aim. Despite having a good shot, Charlie was struggling to shoot.

"Waiting on you, Charlie," Kara said annoyed as she was shot every few seconds.

Charlie finally got the nerve and shot the sniper. The bullet went through his scope and into his eye. The villagers came out and cheered Kara and her team. They praised and applauded her as they got closer to her.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara said to them all.

Kara and her team took a photograph together. "Yeah, this isn't going to bite me in the ass later," Kara muttered as the photograph was taken.

"For all his talk of shooting, he nearly bitched out," Kara said Sareem.

"Not everyone gets to be what they want to be all the time," Sareem excused.

"Well...except me. I'm awesome 24/7," Kara said.

"I was an actor. I love acting. I didn't want to be a soldier. Everyone is fighting their own battle," he explained.

"Well...isn't that the God damn truth," Kara said sadly and turned away from everyone.

* * *

That night, Steve and Kara watched as the villagers of Vled danced in the streets. "General Ludendorff will be at a gala not too far from here. If you capture him, he could lead you to the location of his gas-making factory," Kara said to him.

"You've known that this entire time?" Steve asked dumbfounded.

"Don't be salty. I was never supposed to be here. Everything I do for you is extra credit," Kara reminded him.

"Someone once told me that with great power comes great responsibility," Steve said.

"So, I'm a slave to the world, to the galaxy? I didn't ask for this power. I would have rather had my planet, my parents, and lived a simple life. When does my burden end?" Kara asked.

"With death," Steve replied bluntly.

"I'm not perfect, Steve," Kara said to him.

"I've noticed, believe me," Steve said finishing his beer.

"What will you do after the war?" Kara asked him.

"Go back home, get married, have kids, and work until I die," Steve figured.

"You're a good man, Steve. I want to make these next few days we have together to be fun," Kara smiled at him. "Let's dance."

Steve reluctantly danced with Kara. "Do they have dancing in the future?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's more like grinding. We can do what they're doing," Kara said pointing to the crowd.

"How's this?" Steve asked as they swayed.

"You're not close enough," Kara said to him.

"If this crowd wasn't here, I would strip you down and have my way with you," Steve told her.

"Don't tease," Kara smiled.

"I'm totally serious," Steve said.

They were then interrupted by Charlie's horrible singing. "I haven't heard him sing in years," Steve remarked.

"Probably for the best," Kara said.

"Probably," Steve agreed.

"Let's go somewhere where we can't hear him," Kara suggested.

"Okay," Steve agreed.

The two found a room on the upper floor of a random building and made sweet love shocking the Flemish occupants below.

* * *

The next morning, the team readied the horses. "The villagers gave them to us," Sameer said pleased.

"They called us heroes," Napi said thoughtfully.

"Actually, I paid for them, and I paid them to say that," Kara smirked as she arrived.

"Fellas, I don't even know if I can ride a horse. I feel so sore right now," Steve admitted.

"What happened to you, last night? It was like you were gone," Charlie asked alarmed.

"We went to an upstairs room and had a few kisses is all," Kara said.

"We did more than that," Steve told them.

"I am as innocent as a doe, a pure virgin," Kara said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Steve said under his breath. "Let's move. We have to get to that gala."

* * *

Kara and the team casually rode horses through the forest on their way to the gala. As they did, they discussed Kara's outlandish claims about the Amazonians, some of which were true. "I can hear you way back there," Kara reminded them of her super-hearing.

Upon reaching the castle, they stood in the wood-line to scout it out. "I see a couple of guards at the entrance," Charlie said using his scope.

Kara knew the same thing but let him do his thing. "Yeah, it won't look suspicious at all if I come in on foot," Steve muttered.

"I could get in," Kara yawned.

"It's too risky. You're too distracting with your blond hair, perfect breasts, hour-glass figure, and slim legs," Steve said to her.

"I know you're playing me, but you're right," Kara grinned.

Napi then nonchalantly came up to him in an expensive car. "Can I drive it? I want to be your chauffeur," Sameer volunteered.

"Why can't I drive it? I got it," Napi asked.

"Because an Indian has no business driving that car here," Sameer said obviously.

"Fuck me, right?" Napi said offended.

"Stay put," Steve said to the others and got in the car with Sameer.

Sameer and Steve drove up to the gate and were stopped by the guards. "No invitation, no entrance, Sir," the guards told Steve.

"Well...shit," Steve realized.

Meanwhile, Kara found an aristocrat woman wandering off from her car. "What are you supposed to be?" she asked of Kara.

"I need your dress, your shoes, and your car," Kara told her.

"You didn't say please," the woman replied sarcastically.

Kara merely smiled.

* * *

Kara entered the gala wearing the aristocrat's blue dress. She walked straight towards Gen. Ludendorff and quickly found herself in his arms on the dance floor. "Enjoying the party?" he asked her.

"I always find my epic failure amusing," Kara mocked.

"Failure? Victory is at hand," Ludendorff said confidently.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted. "What about the armistice?"

"It won't last. We will soon have endless war," Ludendorff said.

"Fingers crossed," Kara smiled.

"The ancient Greeks understood that war was a god. A god that requires human sacrifices. And in exchange, war gives man purpose, meaning, a chance to rise above his petty mortal self, and be courageous, noble, better!" Ludendorff said enthusiastically.

"What you have just said was so pure, so correct, and so passionate that it makes me almost overlook the fact that you're fat, old, and an asshole," Kara said to him.

"Herr, general," an officer interrupted them.

"Enjoy the fireworks," Ludendorff sneered at her and then walked off.

Kara stepped out and joined the crowd sitting on a porch. The castle cannons then fired off several shells into the distance. "Well...shit," Kara said as she finished her drink.

* * *

Kara exited the castle and threw her dress away into the forest revealing her Supergirl uniform. "That village we saved just got gassed. Everyone's dead," Kara informed them.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Steve accused.

"I'm a little rusty on my history when it comes to each and every village in this war," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Everything we did was for nothing!" Steve raged.

"I thought we had fun, last night. Didn't we all? And that's what matters," Kara said to them all.

"No, lives matter. The world doesn't revolve around you being entertained," Steve lectured.

"It's not like any of you could have stopped it," Kara said dismissively.

"We need to track Ludendorff to the gas," Sameer reminded them.

"I know how," Napi said.

"You're going to follow his tracks, aren't you?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Really?" Napi asked dismayed.

"How do you track people?" Charlie wondered.

"I let the spirit of the forest tell me," Napi said vaguely

"You guys find the gas. I'm going to kill Ludendorff," Kara said to them and then flew off at fast speed.

* * *

Kara flew straight for the guard tower ripping the door off and throwing the radioman off the tower. "What a surprise. Very queer. Unfortunately, I have another matter to attend to," Ludendorff said and then shot at her.

Kara didn't even bother to dodge it. "What are you?" Ludendorff wondered.

"You will soon find out," Kara smirked.

Ludendorff turned away from her, so he could snort up some PCP. Energized, Ludendorff shouted at Kara and began tossing objects at her from within the guard tower. Kara merely let the objects hit her. Ludendorff then fought her hand-to-hand only for him to break his wrists and elbows. Not yet feeling the pain, Ludendorff went over to get a rifle. Kara merely chopped the rifle in half before he could fire it. Kara then pushed him to the floor. Ludendorff then took a sword only for it to shatter as it hit her. Kara chopped Ludendorff to the shoulder breaking his arm and tossing him out of the guard room against the tower railings. Ludendorff scrambled to get to his feet and climb on top of the roof. Kara tracked his movements with her X-ray vision.

"I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton, daughter of Alura, and wrecker of your shit," Kara said to him and then leaped through the roof tossing Ludendorff up into the air. Kara flew up and swatted him back down to the roof.

"In the name of all that is good in this world, America, I hereby declare your ass thoroughly kicked," Kara said to him. She then slammed her fist down on his chest breaking his sternum and stopping his heart killing him instantly.

Kara stepped back from Ludendorff confused. "Honestly, I was expecting more," she said disappointedly. She then noticed German soldiers working as usual.

"Kara!" Steve shouted after her as he entered the wrecked guard tower. He then went outside the room and found Kara still on the roof.

"I killed his ass," Kara said to him.

"We have to stop the gas. Let's move," Steve said to her.

"No, all of this should have stopped. I killed the god of war. When you kill the god of war, mankind is supposed to be gentle and nice to each other. The fighting should have stopped. Why are they still doing this?" Kara asked him.

"I don't know," Steve admitted.

"Ares is dead. Explain this shit," Kara demanded.

"Maybe people aren't always good, Ares or no Ares. Maybe, the Germans are just naturally assholes. Maybe, it's who they are. We, Americans, are dicks, alright. I'm not afraid to admit it. You know, sometimes we fuck too much or fuck when it's not appropriate. But you know what? Dicks also fuck assholes and these Germans down there are assholes. And if we don't stop them, the whole world is going to be covered in shit," Steve told her.

Kara smiled and embraced him. "I was just fucking with you. Did you really think I was that naive?"

"For a moment there, yes, I actually did," Steve said honestly.

"Fuck you, Steve. What's the plan?" Kara asked.

"I was hoping you could use your magic eyes to destroy the whole base," Steve said.

"If I do that, all that gas is going to be released into the air," Kara said.

"Okay, can you punch all those Germans to death?" Steve asked.

Kara eyed the guard room. "Unfortunately, I have to deal with the real Ares. You're on your own. I know you can do it," Kara said to him.

Steve noticed Sir Patrick in the guard room. "Holy shit," he realized.

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

Steve quickly got down from the guard tower leaving Kara alone with Ares. "So...how can I help you?" she asked condescendingly.

"You were right, Kara. They don't deserve our help," Ares said.

"I'm the hero they deserve, not the one they need," Kara smirked.

"They only deserve destruction," Ares said.

"Oh really?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I'm not what you thought I was," Ares smiled.

"You as a British mustache-twirling bureaucrat? No, you certainly fooled me," Kara admitted.

"I'm not your enemy, Kara," Ares said to her.

"The enemy of my friend is my enemy, am I right?" Kara smiled menacingly.

"I am the only one that truly knows you and who truly knows them. They have always been and always will be weak, cruel, selfish, and capable of the greatest horrors. All I ever wanted was for the gods to see how evil mankind truly was. But they refused, so I destroyed them," Ares said.

"If you thought humanity was bad, wait until you get a good look at me," Kara said.

"Godkiller," Ares identified her.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"Only a god can kill another god," Ares said to her.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"I am not the god of war, Kara. I am the god of truth. Mankind stole this world from us. They ruined it day-by-day. And I, the only one wise enough to see it, was left too weak to stop them. All these years, I have struggled alone, whispering in their ears ideas, inspiration for formulas, weapons, but I don't make them use them. They start these wars on their own," he said.

"You're coming off weak as fuck, you know that? Too weak to defeat humanity? Please," Kara scoffed.

"I have orchestrated an armistice I know they cannot keep in the hope they will destroy themselves," Ares said.

"I have a newsflash for you. It didn't. In a century, humanity will reach over seven billion people. No amount of war is going to stop them from overwhelming the planet. You failed utterly and completely to accomplish your stated mission," Kara critiqued.

"When I first saw you, I was going to crush you," Ares told her.

"Tall order," Kara scoffed.

"But I knew that if I could get you to see what the other gods could not, then you would join me, and with our powers combined, we could finally end all the pain, all the suffering, the destruction they bring. And we could return this world to the paradise it was before them," Ares said to her.

"Yeah, I'm not really into that environmental bullshit. You see, I'm an American. I eat steak, I drive a hummer, I use plastic bags, I drink soda with a straw, and I don't give a fuck what the rest of the world thinks about me," Kara said.

"You're an even greater threat to this world than the humans," Ares realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

"My dear, I don't want to fight you," Ares said.

"That makes one of us," Kara smirked.

"But if I must," Ares threatened as he unleashed an energy surge that blasted the guard tower apart. Kara landed gracefully on the pavement as Ares floated down. Using his telekinetic powers, he threw pieces of debris at Kara. They all shattered as they impacted her.

Kara fired heat vision beams at Ares, but they faded to nothing before reaching him. Kara shot towards Ares for a killer punch. Ares uplifted the pavement and then slammed it on top of her. Kara punched through the pavement and then slammed into Ares' shoulder sending him to the ground. Ares quickly recovered, tore open boxes containing grenades, and then threw them at a large stash of shells creating a massive explosion around her.

Steve ran up to Kara as she calmly walked out of the fire. "Kara, I have to go," he said to her.

"I know, Steve," Kara said sadly.

"I can save today. You can save tomorrow. I wish we had more time. I love you," Steve said to her.

"I...like you, too, Steve," Kara said awkwardly.

"Wait...what?" Steve wondered.

"Truth be told, I'm already married," Kara admitted.

"What the fuck?" Steve asked incredulously.

"You don't want me, Steve. I'm a crazy bitch," Kara told him.

"That's what I love about you, Kara," Steve said to her.

"Look, you go complete your mission and maybe I'll think about staying in this time with you," Kara said to him.

"So, there's still a chance," Steve said motivated. "I'm going to take that plane and land it in Allied territory."

"I'll find you," Kara assured him.

Kara frowned as he ran off and then focused on Ares who was transforming. The pieces of scrap metal on the ground became his battle armor. Ares used his two fingers to carve eye and mouth holes in his spiky helmet. "Let's see what kind of god you really are," Ares said to her as he formed two swords in his hands.

Meanwhile, Napi exploded an entire warehouse with his charges while Charlie sniped fools left and right. Kara playfully kept Ares at bay. Finally, she punched a hole through Ares' gut dropping him. Kara eyed Steve's plane filled with gas and fired heat vision at it destroying it completely.

"That man was trying to keep that gas away from civilians, and you killed him," Ares said of Kara as he clutched his gut.

"You're on the verge of making me feel bad," Kara said coldly.

A vehicle swerved all over the pavement and finally crashed in front of them. Dr. Maru came out of the vehicle and gave Kara a look of fear. The mask over her face had disappeared from the crash revealing her scarred face. "Will you show mercy towards her, Kara?" Ares mocked.

Kara took hold of a tank and slammed it down on Dr. Maru killing her instantly. Kara then turned to the fallen Ares. "They're everything you say and more. I agree with every word you've said."

"But...you're still an asshole," Kara said to him.

"Lies!" Ares shouted as he flung a dozen sword blades at her.

Kara went Prime briefly and watched the blades disintegrate before they could even reach her. She then let loose a surge of energy that threw Ares back. He fell to the pavement with his helmet coming off. "They do not deserve your protection," Ares said to her.

"You do not deserve my pity," Kara told him.

"Then I will destroy you!" Ares shouted firing lightning at her.

Kara blocked the lightning with her heat vision and quickly overpowered him blasting a hole through his torso. Kara casually walked over to him as he lay broken. "I can't kill you, because you're an immortal god, and you can't kill me, because you're weak as fuck. Don't worry though. I'm going to give you a hundred years to train. Next time we meet, you better bring your A-game and shave that lame-ass mustache," Kara said to him.

"Goodbye, asshole," Kara said and then walked off.

As the smoke dissipated, only a crater remained. Kara then looked around and found Sameer, Charlie, and Napi pulling debris off themselves. The stunned Germans looked around in awe and embraced Kara's team glad the war was finally over.

"So, Ares did make them all warmongers. Well, I'll be damned," Kara realized.

"What happened to Steve?" Sameer asked Kara.

"His plane didn't have enough fuel to land safely in Allied territory. To keep the Germans from retaking the gas, he...sacrificed himself," Kara lied and shed a tear.

* * *

Back in London, the team united with Etta as the British celebrated in the streets. Despite the joy they felt for the ending of the war, they also felt grief for the loss of their friend and comrade, Steve Trevor. When the crowds died down, Kara approached a wall filled with photos of the recently deceased. Kara touched the picture of Steve Trevor as he stood next to his airplane.

"Were you a friend of his?" an older man asked her.

"I honestly couldn't say," Kara said sadly and then walked away.

Kara flew over to the spot underneath the Vindicator cruiser and teleported back inside. "Have you finished, yet?" Kara asked subdued.

"I finished the same day you left. If you had only waited a few more hours," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Is it better to kill yourself or be murdered?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"The end consequence is the same," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Doesn't really answer my question," Kara said softly.

"Those that live by the sword, die by the sword," Brainiac 5 recited. "Fight long enough and death will find you."

"Okay," Kara said and then entered the pod.

Brainiac 5 watched as the pod filled up with orange fluid. Kara closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep as the orange fluid covered her completely. "Sweet dreams...my angel of death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon both wake up early multiple times throughout human history causing chaos and mayhem as they eventually make their way to 2017. Future Kara and Future Mon are featured in Midvale.


	58. Wonder Girl 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While vacationing in 1984, Kara encounters Max Lord Sr. who comes across a wishing stone.

A little Amazonian girl enthusiastically ran through the green meadows, across the beautiful waterfalls, through friendly forests, majestic mountains, the sandy beaches, and finally, a large Olympic stadium carved from a cliff wall. The girl cheerfully made her way through the Greek towns until she encountered death personified blocking the sun. The girl looked up and saw white boots, an all-black outfit, a white cape, a white S-crest design on her chest, and her shiny blond hair. The woman's outfit clashed with the sunny lively environment. The girl stared at her in terror as her mere presence gave her chills.

"Hey, there. Where is everyone?" she asked in Greek.

"At the arena, my lady," the girl pointed out nervously.

"The arena?" Kara looked around. "Oh, that makes sense," she said eyeing the nearly empty town. Kara eyed a shop that sold Amazonian armor and clothing. She placed some gold coins on the counter to compensate and took the merchandise. Within a flash, she was now in an Amazonian costume. "How do I look?" Kara asked the freaked out girl.

"Wonderful," the girl said.

"Wonderful, huh? Try...super," Kara corrected.

* * *

Kara nonchalantly entered the stadium and saw tens of thousands of young women all clustered tightly together in the stadium wearing simple white Greek garments. She then eyed a number of Amazonian women conducting fairly random physical feats for the crowd involving horseback riding, lasso manipulation, climbing, swinging, and target practice with various weapons. In the middle of the arena was an obstacle course with several wooden poles one would presumably have to jump around on. In a box overlooking the stadium was Queen Hippolyta.

"Mon would kill to be here," Kara mused upon seeing so many attractive immortal women in one place.

Kara happened to wear the same uniform as the contestants. It was a gold one-piece suit, armbands, and headgear that served no particular purpose. She lined up with the others at the starting line. Queen Hippolyta looked over the contestants slightly confused as to why there was one extra but thought little of it. The gong was hit and the race was on. The Amazonians and Kara ran towards either the ropes or a ladder structure. The ropes were meant for stronger warriors that had strong upper-body strength while the ladder could be used by those who were fast enough to get to the top, swing around like a pendulum, and then jump onto the platform. Kara played along and went up the rope quickly to get to the platform. She then went through a jungle gym obstacle course that required one to swing from one pole to the next. After that, she jumped each of the tall wooden poles descending towards the ground, across a narrow beam, and then off the ledge into the water. Upon diving into the water, Kara swam towards the shore and got on a black horse.

Riding long and hard, Kara maneuvered her horse towards a bow on a pedestal. Grabbing the bow, she fired an arrow through a target causing a blue flare to go up in the air. Kara rode through the forest and got another hit sending a blue flare to go up. She crossed over a cliff divide and scored another hit as she went up and down the mountainous hills. Her horse however hit a tree branch and fell to the ground stunned. Kara went over to the horse to persuade him to get back up. When the horse refused, Kara frowned as other contestants were almost on her.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

The Amazonian contestants rode as fast as they could back into the stadium only to find that Kara had already beaten them on foot. As they came in, Kara threw a spear through a ring with perfect accuracy. The crowd cheered for Kara completely oblivious to who she was. "Thank you, I'll be here all week," Kara gave a bow to the crowd.

Queen Hippolyta approached Kara with a pissed-off expression. "So, what trophy do I get?" Kara asked smiling.

"None," she replied.

"What? That's not fair," Kara said outraged.

"You cheated, Kara Zor-El," Queen Hippolyta accused.

"Say what?" Kara denied.

"That is the truth. That is the only truth and truth is all there is," Queen Hippolyta said.

"Truth is a point of view," Kara objected.

"You cannot be the winner...Kryptonian, because you are not Amazonian. There is no shame in this. Know the truth in your heart that you would never become an Amazonian warrior if you were one of us. And no true hero is born from lies," Queen Hippolyta told her.

"Damn," Kara said feeling roasted.

"You become a true golden warrior through acts of bravery, patience, diligence, and the courage to face the truth," Queen Hippolyta pointed out the golden statue in the arena.

"I think I more than qualify," Kara said arrogantly.

"No, because bravery requires fear and you do not fear anything," Queen Hippolyta scolded.

"Well, where can I find number two so I can congratulate her properly?" Kara mocked.

"Our world is not ready for all that you can do," Queen Hippolyta told her.

"I know, right?" Kara grinned.

"So, until it can, I need you to get the fuck off my island," Queen Hippolyta ordered.

* * *

**Wonder Girl MCMLXXXIV**

* * *

**Washington DC**

In the summer of 1984, Maxwell Lord Sr. was on TV vaguely making promises about his company. "Welcome to the future. To be honest with you, life is good. We have a real problem here - it can be better. And by the way, and why shouldn't it be. It's horrible. I mean, look, I'm for it - everything we have ever dreamed about is right at our fingertips. But I will ask you this: Are you reaping the rewards? Just think about it. Do you have it all?" he asked his audience.

In Metropolis, a random jogger was wearing headphones in a busy city and not looking both ways when crossing the street. On the other hand, two asshole frat bros were speeding with no care in the world. Kara suddenly intervened kicking the car before it could run over the jogger. The car went into a rapid spin into the intersection and was hit by a large truck destroying the car completely and killing the occupants.

Kara winced at the sight of the car crash and then offered her hand to the stunned jogger. "It doesn't seem to matter what time period I happen to be in, I'm always the traffic cop on this planet."

Kara was wearing an all-black one-piece uniform, black cape, and black boots with no symbols or identifications. She looked like a Jedi. Kara brought the jogger to her feet and smirked at the stunned faces staring at her. She then noticed a newly wedded bride fall of a bridge when some punk kids ran by her.

"Damn it," Kara muttered and sped over to her catching her before she could hit the ground.

Kara then found the three girls that had caused the accident and stopped them in their tracks. Kara grabbed the first girl by her shirt and lifted her off the ground. "You wanting a manslaughter charge added to your petty theft?" Kara asked as she took the stolen sunglasses out of her pocket.

"Who are you?" the girl said freaked out.

"I'm Wonder...girl...damn, that sounds terrible, doesn't it?" Kara tried it out.

The girl nodded. "It if it isn't broke, don't fix it," Kara muttered. "Supergirl."

"But you look like you could be my mom," the girl pointed out.

"You shut your whore mouth," Kara ordered.

* * *

At the mall, Kara was enjoying a cup of coffee while listening to Maxwell Lord prattle on about his oil company on an old TV. "They are very, very, very good people - welcome to Black Gold cooperative. Or, as I have been saying for a long time, and I think you'll agree because I said it to you once, the first oil company run for the people, by the people. And by the way, think about having everything you always wished for. For a low monthly fee, you can own a piece of the most lucrative industry in the world. I'm not kidding, folks. And every time we strike gold, you strike gold. I say, no matter who you are, no matter what you do, you deserve to have it all. I've been saying this for a long time, do you have everything you have ever wanted? Are you tired of not having more? Now, if you remember, join me, today. My operators, very professional people, the best in the business, are standing by. The people that are friends of mine tell me, Maxwell, you don't need a pile of money or a business degree to get started. You don't. You don't even need to work hard for it, either, I'm telling you. At Black Gold cooperative, all you need is to want it. It's so true."

Kara nodded her head completely sold. As it was, her finances were under a conservatorship by Brainiac 5 due to supposed wasteful and erratic spending on her part that involved a battle station the size of a small moon. Her coffee break was interrupted when four men decided to rob a jewelry store. Kara reflected on the frat bros in their sports car, the girl that stole the sunglasses, Maxwell Lord's advertisements, the mall shoppers, and the jewelry thieves.

"Oh, I get it! Everyone's greedy in the 80s," Kara realized out loud.

The thieves would have gotten away with it, too, if one of them didn't stupidly drop his revolver on the floor causing a lady to scream "gun." Immediately, the entire mall was in a panic.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

For all the public knew, some civilian had just carelessly dropped his revolver on the floor. Mall cops were on the scene to arrest the offender. One of which pointed his weapon at one of the offenders flagging all the people around him. The situation escalated as one of the thieves grabbed a little girl and hung her over the edge on the third floor. The other thieves tried to calm him down not wanting a murder charge via association.

As the girl dropped, Kara grabbed her in time and placed her on the floor. She then jumped up to the third floor and grabbed a hold of the thief swatting him down to the floor. The second thief took out his gun spooked by her appearance. "Yeah, try it," Kara smirked at him.

The second thief ran off. Kara eyed the surveillance cameras and blasted each one of them with her heat vision. She then sped towards the second thief backhanding him into a store shattering the glass window. Kara then leaped across the mall's third floor to the other side and confronted the third and fourth thief. One of them suspiciously looked like Clint Eastwood if he smoked crack.

"Oh my gosh," a black girl said of Kara.

"Kid, what the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see there's an armed robbery in progress? Where the fuck are your parents? Why aren't you behind cover? God damn," Kara said to the mesmerized girl.

The third and fourth thief went for their pistols. Kara grabbed their wrists crushing them, held their hands up to the ceiling, and crushed their weapons. "Don't get me wrong, I love guns. Like, occasionally, I want to make love to my guns. And I would have defended your right to bear arms even in this place but, God damn it, you just had to rob a jewelry store and fuck it all up," Kara scolded the thieves as she brought all four of them together.

Kara then tossed the four thieves out the mall window where they crashed onto the roof of a police car. Instead of immediately clearing the mall of the gunmen, the cops simply decided to form a defensive perimeter risking hundreds of lives.

* * *

That night, Kara went to her room at the Watergate hotel, got dressed in white, and went to a French restaurant. After taking their sweet time getting to her, a waiter finally came up to her. "I'm sorry. Are you waiting for someone?" he asked helpfully.

"Actually, that's none of your damn business," Kara told him off in French.

The waiter merely gave her a blank look. "Damn it," Kara realized he didn't speak French. "I'll have your most expensive item. I don't even care what it is. I'm not going to even eat it."

* * *

The next morning, Kara went to the Smithsonian and found a fellow blond woman struggling to get her papers in order on the floor. Kara gave her a sympathetic look and decided to help her. "Thank you," Barbara said appreciatively.

"We blonds have to stick together. I'm Kara," Kara introduced herself.

"Barbara, I'm geology gemology, mythology," Barbara said assuming Kara was also a Ph.D.

"Astrology, alchemy, creationism," Kara listed off.

Barbara gave her an odd look but decided to go with it. "Hey, those are cool," she pointed out Kara's cheetah high heels.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled in epic foreshadowing. "It's because I'm so fast."

"Do you want to get lunch?" Barbara suggested. "I mean, not now, obviously, this morning, but later."

"I have a lot of not work to do. Maybe some other time," Kara declined getting some weird vibes from her.

"Are you Barbara Minerva?" the museum administrator asked.

"Yes, you hired me, remember?" Barbara said awkwardly.

"Right, well, the FBI is dropping off some artifacts," she said.

"The FBI? Wow, here?" Barbara asked stunned.

"Apparently that jewelry heist was just a front for black market jewels, artifacts, and the like," the administrator said. "We could use your help in identifying them."

"Yeah, of course, I'll help the FBI. Whatever they need," Barbara said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful, nice to meet you," the administrator said taking off.

Kara smirked as she listened to what should have been a closed-door discussion. "Have a nice day," she said politely to Barbara and walked off.

* * *

After touring the museum, Kara nonchalantly entered Barbara's workspace without any credentials or clearance. "I wonder what this could be," Kara said looking at a large crystal.

"That is...actually kind of lame. It's probably no more than 75 dollars ($200 today)," Barbara figured.

"It's a wishing crystal," Kara said reading the Latin.

"You know Latin?" Barbara asked surprised.

"It was required knowledge in my exorcism course," Kara told her.

"A lucky charm?" Barbara guessed.

"I really wished I had a coffee," a lab worker asked the crystal not taking it seriously. As it happened, another lab worker had an extra coffee just for him.

"Did you see that?" Barbara asked amazed. "Can you imagine? There are so many things I would wish for," Barbara said.

"Yeah, what a dumbass. He could have wished for anything but got a cup of coffee," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Well, it's not serious, you know," Barbara told her.

"Sure," Kara allowed. "Well, nice knowing you," she said about to leave.

"Yeah, thanks for...you know...talking to me," Barbara said meekly.

Kara saw a defenseless creature in front of her and her predatory instincts kicked in. "How about we get early dinner and discuss how lame that stone is," she suggested.

"Seriously?" Barbara asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Kara said sincerely taking her away.

* * *

At a nearby restaurant, Kara laughed as if she were having a good time. "You...are...so...funny," Kara lied. "In fact, no one has ever made me laugh this hard in a long time. It's too bad no one else got to hear our witty exchange. You know, I don't get out often," Kara said referring to her 12 thousand year hibernation.

"That surprises me. You seem like the type that would go out a lot. I'm sure people ask you out all the time," Barbara assumed. "I figured you would be popular with your looks and confidence. I would know, I've never been popular."

"Actually, I envy you," Kara said seriously.

"You envy me? That doesn't make any sense," Barbara said self-deprecating. "People think I'm weird, they avoid me, talk behind my back."

"Barbara, my life is not what you think it is. We all have our struggles," Kara said loading up her big reveal.

"Yeah, we do," Barbara agreed. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yeah, long time ago," Kara said giving a half-truth. Technically, she hadn't been with Mon in thousands of years. "How about you?"

"Oh, yeah, lots of times," Barbara said sarcastically. "So what happened to him?"

"Actually, it was a _her_ ," Kara lied.

"Oh," Barbara realized.

"Sometimes, our struggles in life are beneath the surface," Kara said knowingly.

Barbara stared at Kara wanting to say something but not able to do so at that moment. "Thank you for telling me and putting your trust in me with your secret."

"You're a good person, Barbara, and I'm an excellent judge of character," Kara smiled.

* * *

That night, Barbara was by herself walking in the park when a drunk guy in a suit started harassing her. Eventually, the man started pulling on her clothes when Kara stepped in and threw the man into the lake. Kara then caught Barbara as she was about to faint. "You're lucky I happen to be on one of my enthusiastic walks," Kara said to her.

"How did you?" Barbara wondered amazed.

"Basic self-defense, I used his momentum against him," Kara lied. "I'll teach you it. It's no problem. You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," Barbara said appreciatively.

"You should go home," Kara advised.

"Can I go home with you?" Barbara blurted out.

Kara froze at that. "I can't believe I just said that," Barbara said shocked.

"No, it's okay. No one else heard it but me. It makes perfect sense, Barbara. You need someone in your life that will be soft and gentle with you," Kara said.

"Yeah," Barbara agreed.

"And men aren't' going to give you that. Not that one. Not any of them," Kara told her.

"Does this make me...gay?" Barbara asked horrified.

"It makes you human," Kara corrected.

Kara took Barbara to her hotel at Watergate and gave her a very tasteful hot lesbian sex scene.

* * *

The next morning, Barbara found Kara already gone from the hotel room. So, she got her clothes together and quickly made her way to the Smithsonian. As she did, she gracefully avoided a water spill with her high heels, gained positive attention from the men in her office, and encountered Maxwell Lord, of all people. "This is someone I'd like you to meet, Maxwell Lord," the museum administrator said to Barbara.

"It's a real pleasure, all mine, Miss," Max said to her.

"Actually, it's doctor," Barbara corrected becoming more assertive.

"Can you do your catchphrase, please?" the administrator requested of him.

"Life is good, it can always be better," Max said dramatically.

"Mr. Lord is considering being a friend of the Smithsonian which entitles him to a few private tours of our facility and he asked you by name," the administrator said.

"What can I say? I'm an excellent judge of character, the best. Like you, I have an obsession with gemology. I asked a lot of people here and they all said you were the one I should talk to," Max said.

"Absolutely, I'll let you two get on with it," the administrator said leaving them.

"Let me put my purse in my office, and I'll be right with you," Barbara said going to her office, Max couldn't help but see the giant-ass crystal on her desk.

* * *

Kara nonchalantly entered the museum office without credentials or clearance as before and noticed Barbara and Max joking around with the artifacts having a good time. Kara stared at Max as if she were seeing a ghost. She had killed his grandson, Maxwell Lord III. Max tried his catchphrase on Kara to see her reaction.

"Absolutely," she agreed.

"I've been giving Maxwell Lord, here, a tour of the facility. He's promised to make a generous donation to our department," Barbara said excitedly.

"I'm hosting a big party to celebrate my generosity. I hope you have something to wear," Max said to Kara.

"Of course. You know, parties like these might encourage other rich types like yourself to be more involved in philanthropy," Kara said.

"I completely agree one hundred percent. You know, I'm quite an excellent dancer if I say so myself," Max said showing off some of his moves.

"You are a great dancer," Barbara gushed.

"I should be going, but I will see you, tonight," Max said as he left.

Barbara gave Kara a conflicted look. "Is it okay that I like him?" she asked.

"Don't feel you have to be constrained at all," Kara allowed.

"You know, I made a wish on that crystal," Barbara admitted.

"Oh really?" Kara asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I wished I was more like you, strong, sexy, cool, special," Barbara revealed.

"Thanks, Barbara. That means a lot," Kara smiled appreciatively.

* * *

At the party, Kara was in a tasteful white dress and got all the attention until Barbara came in looking fierce in a tight black dress. Kara couldn't help but notice that Max and Barbara were making out in her office. "Could she be Maxwell's grandmother?" Kara wondered. "Did I just have lesbian sex with Maxwell's grandmother?"

Kara turned away from such thoughts and then noticed a familiar-looking man walking around in jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. "God damn it, Steve. I told you to stay at the hotel," Kara scolded.

"I got lost," Steve excused.

"For a few days?" Kara asked incredulously.

"To be honest, I'm not over what you did to me," Steve admitted.

"Let's talk about it," Kara nodded.

* * *

Kara and Steve walked around the Washington Monument as they had a heart-to-heart. "You shot down my plane nearly killing me, then you took me back to Themyscira, got me a sex change, and then left...for several decades," Steve complained.

"Steve, I ended the war, saved your life, and greatly increased your lifespan. You should be thanking me," Kara said.

"Why did you have to use your laser vision to shoot down my plane?" Steve asked outraged.

"If you had been shot down or crashed, the gas on your plane could have killed thousands of people. I wasn't going to dishonor your memory with that. You're a glorious martyr. You're welcome," Kara told him.

"What?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I see what's happening here. You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange. You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable. It's nice to see that humans never change," Kara said arrogantly.

"That's not it," Steve objected.

"Open your eyes, breathe it in. I know it's a lot to take in, the hair, the bod. It's like staring at a goddess. So, what can I say except you're welcome? For ending the war, stopping Ares, and saving your ass. Honestly, I can go on-and-on. I could explain how I defeated mind-controlling Kryptonians and invading Jin-Saiyans. Creating a galactic empire a thousand years into the future, that was me just messing around," Kara said.

Steve simply stared at her. "What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Kara when she's on a breakaway. You see each individual hair? That's how many victories I've won. Look where I've been, I make everything happen the way I want. So, let me say, you're welcome for the wonderful world you know. It's okay, really, you're welcome," Kara finished.

"I feel...betrayed," Steve admitted.

"Deal with it or I'll send you back to whore island," Kara said dismissively.

"You know, my life on that island is becoming a blur to me now. All I can remember is non-stop lesbian orgies," Steve said shell-shocked. "I feel really uncomfortable and backward, to be honest with you."

"Either you stay a man, in this time, or you can go back to immortality as a woman. It's your choice," Kara said.

Steve eyed an airplane overhead. "That's amazing," he said distractedly.

"Let's get you back to the apartment and jumpstart your dick," Kara invited.

"Damn," Steve said amazed.

* * *

The next morning, Kara awoke with a start finding Steve eating pop tarts in bed. "These are like crackers but with fruit filling inside them," he said amazed.

"I know, right?" Kara said just as impressed.

"And the coffee machine is so damn efficient. I've had three so far," Steve said completely jacked. "All of this is amazing."

"If you think the 80s are amazing, you'll love the Internet, cell phones, and Netflix," Kara smiled.

"What you did to my dick was just so incredible. I've been missing it for so long. Can we stay in?" Steve asked.

"Of course, we can," Kara assured him. "Wait...I recall a time when my cousin disappeared with Lois for a few days and the whole world went to hell. Am I following in his footsteps?"

"That's a fair point," Steve said seriously.

"I can't be like him. Girls get it done," Kara said getting up.

"We should probably shower first, though," Steve suggested.

"Absolutely," Kara agreed.

* * *

While Barbara was lifting some serious weights and Max was making himself a literal genie, Steve tried to get himself ready by putting on a cheetah-themed t-shirt in epic foreshadowing. "This is dynamite," Steve said putting on white pants and jacket. What do you think?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, no," Kara disagreed.

Kara watched as Steve put on multiple outfits that all made him look very gay. After an hour, Kara dressed him in jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The two walked around the city and then headed to an escalator. "Let's do this together. If you mess it up, you die," Kara said as they went down to the subway. There, they found some 80's teen stereotypes sporting radical mohawks.

Steve stared at the subway train as it came by them. "Holy shit," Kara said as she grabbed Steve preventing him from getting hit. They traveled to an art museum and found some freestyle breakdancers. Steve kept his distance as one nearly kicked him in the balls.

"So, what was that?" Steve asked after they had finished through the museum.

"That was all art," Kara said.

Steve then eyed a trashcan wondering if that, too, was art. "Is this art?" he wondered.

"Why not?" Kara said dismissively.

"When I think of art, I think of Renaissance paintings and Greek sculptures. I don't know what any of that was," Steve said referring to the museum.

"With the introduction of television, movies, comics, and other media, that kind of art has become obsolete. Now, artists scam museums and rich types into buying purely random pieces to keep the industry going," Kara explained.

"How can you tell the difference between real art and a scam?" Steve asked.

"I don't have to. I have a machine that does that for me in the distant future," Kara said referring to Brainiac 5. "In a few decades, professional critics will be overthrown by the common people. It will be glorious."

"Is that a plane?" Steve wondered seeing a space shuttle painting on the side of a building.

"That is a primitive chemical rocket. Let's go," Kara invited him inside.

* * *

Inside the space museum, Steve was just stunned by what he was seeing. "This is incredible."

"Steve, let's talk about things about you that don't involve...your old job," Kara suggested.

"I don't know, Kara. That sounds dangerous, risky even," Steve said doubtfully.

"You're right. Let's go to a war museum so you can be amazed at how efficient humans have become in killing each other. You'll be impressed," Kara said.

"Lead the way," Steve said enthusiastically.

By afternoon, Steve was shocked and appalled by what he had seen. "Damn," was all he could say.

"Yeah, imagine I was in every one of those wars but only helped out in a very marginal way as to not be noticed by history," Kara mused.

"That would seem like a total waste of potential," Steve said thoughtfully.

"I know, right? Good thing I slept through all those decades," Kara said as they headed towards the White House.

* * *

The two nonchalantly went through the White House and entered the Oval Office to meet with President Reagan. Kara took a knee before him and bowed her head. "Rise, my friend," he said warmly.

Steve gave Kara a WTF look and wondered who this man even was. "This is Captain Steve Trevor, US Army veteran pilot of World War I," Kara introduced.

"You don't say. You're a great American. This country owes you a huge debt," President Reagan complimented.

"Thank you, Mr. President. It's an honor," Steve said stunned.

"What do you need me to do?" Kara asked.

"One of our own has become trapped in a district of Cairo, Egypt. Now, the Egyptians are good friends of ours, but, as you know, there are some unruly customers there that don't particularly like us," President Reagan said.

"Who is the target?" Kara asked.

"Maxwell Lord, a good friend of mine and supporter. If you could bring him home in one piece, I would be most appreciative," President Reagan identified.

"Is Egypt no longer part of the British colonial empire?" Steve questioned.

"Not anymore, their loss," Kara replied. "What am I dealing with over there?"

"The Muslim Brotherhood," President Reagan said grimly.

"I will bring him back or avenge him," Kara promised.

"So...how are we getting there?" Steve asked curiously.

* * *

That night, Kara brought Steve to an airport hangar and showed him a fighter jet. "Oh my Betsy," Steve said amazed.

"You want to fly it?" Kara asked.

"I wouldn't even know how to begin," Steve admitted.

"It's easy. I'll show you how," Kara said as they got into the cockpit.

Steve pushed all the right buttons and switches as Kara directed. Suddenly, the jet engine came to life. Steve began to cry overwhelmed by the experience. "Wait, why don't you just fly me over there?" he asked realizing something.

"If I did, your skin would be ripped off your bones at that fast speed. Also, I'm empowering you, right now. Do you feel empowered, relevant, necessary?" Kara asked.

"Hell, yeah," Steve nodded.

"Punch it," Kara ordered.

The lights and alarms went off as the control tower spotted the moving jet. "Do we have to get clearance or something?" Steve wondered.

"Truth be told, this isn't even my jet," Kara said nonchalantly.

"We're stealing a military fighter jet?" Steve asked incredulously.

"We're doing the president's bidding. That makes it okay," Kara excused. "But you better hurry the fuck up before they shoot us down."

"Okay, I got this," Steve said building up speed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this thing called radar. It allows them to see us even in the dark," Kara recalled.

"Will they shoot at us?" Steve asked anxiously.

"Probably," Kara said unconcernedly.

"Well...shit," Steve said as he tried to get them in the air.

Steve did the best he could to get the jet in the air and barely made it before hitting the barricade. Kara then casually took out a device and pushed a button cloaking the jet.

"The fuck is that?" Steve asked incredulously.

"A cloaking device, future tech," Kara explained.

"You tell me important shit like that," Steve said nearly a nervous wreck.

"Enjoy the moment, Steve," Kara advised.

As they flew over DC, they saw Fourth of July fireworks. "Can I get closer to them?" Steve wondered.

"Fuck it," Kara shrugged.

Steve flew into the fireworks creating a jet image in the dazzling explosions. "I got an idea," Steve said as he flew them into the clouds. There, they could see the fireworks reflecting off the clouds down below. "You know, flying is knowing how to ride it, catch it, join with it. Yeah, it's like anything."

"Did you...just make a sexual innuendo about air?" Kara wondered.

"I guess...I guess I did," Steve said amazed at himself.

"By the way, an ordinary F-15 doesn't have enough fuel to get all the way to Cairo," Kara said obviously.

"Shit! What do we do?" Steve asked stunned.

"But this is no ordinary jet," Kara smirked.

Kara switched on the auto-pilot. "We have time to kill and no one is watching," she said to him.

Steve merely gave her a fearful look.

* * *

Several hours later, Steve and Kara drove around Egypt in a piece-of-shit taxi cab. "So...we have time to kill and no one is watching," Kara brought up.

"No, fuck no. My dick and my balls are so incredibly sore right now," Steve rejected.

"You should use them while you still can," Kara said knowingly.

"And why is that? After this mission, you're going to take me back to Themyscira again? Or get me killed again?" Steve asked bitterly.

There was a long awkward silence between them. "Why is this Maxwell Lord so important to you anyway?" Steve asked.

"I killed his grandson and heir. Maxwell Lord III was clever, resourceful, inventive, and tenacious. He was the kind of villain I loved to hate. We had a lot of fun together," Kara recalled.

"But?" Steve wondered.

"He went too far. He was planning to mind-control me in such a way that I would destroy Metropolis and kill my own sister. It was then that I knew I had to end him," Kara said somberly.

"Sounds like an asshole. So, why do you feel the need to help his grandfather?" Steve asked.

"Morality goes both ways, Steve. I could have done more to stop his descent into villainy. For a moment there, we were both on the same side. I could have brought him into the light instead of playing our stupid games. Now that his grandfather is in trouble, I feel the need to make things right...before they go wrong again," Kara said.

"So, you're not going to actually change the timeline to save his grandson?" Steve questioned.

"No," Kara said obviously.

"So...what the fuck?" Steve wondered.

"It's not about what actually happens in reality, it's about how I feel, alright. I don't know if my entrance into this time has caused Maxwell Lord Sr. to be in danger or not. I don't know if what I am doing now is what I should be doing. I'm just going with my gut because it makes me feel better," Kara said honestly.

"That's the most narcissistic thing I've ever heard," Steve said astounded.

A militant convoy went past them with Maxwell's face pushed against the windshield. "Help me," he said silently.

"Speak of the devil, turn around," Kara ordered.

"What are the odds we would both be on this highway at this exact moment and time?" Steve questioned.

"Stupid low," Kara agreed.

Steve drove right behind the convoy. Immediately, the men in the troop carrier truck fired on them with AK-47s blasting holes in the hood and windshield of the car. "I got this. Stay with them," Kara said getting out of the car.

Kara ran towards the troop carrier door, tore the steering wheel out the window, and dropped down. The troop carrier swerved across the road and ended up tumbling in the desert sand. In the panic, a 50 Cal gunner fired on Kara even with two of his own cargo trucks in front of him. The two cargo trucks swerved to avoid getting hit. Kara was hit multiple times without effect. Kara fired heat vision on the gunner killing him instantly and turning his gun to scrap. Kara leaped onto the truck, came down onto the hood, and punched out the windshield. She grabbed the driver and forced him out of the truck.

Now behind the wheel, Kara went for Maxwell's truck. Two gun trucks fired machine guns on Kara's truck to disable it. Steve rammed his car into one of the gun trucks forcing it off the road. He heroically got on top of it busting off the gun. Kara's truck was blasted apart by machine-gun fire revealing Kara unharmed. She raced towards Maxwell's truck only to be slammed by two gun trucks. The two gun trucks attempted to crush her between them. Kara backhanded both vehicles causing them to flip over off the street. Steve managed to get inside the remaining gun truck, beat up the occupants, and take control.

In the distance, some kids were playing soccer in the street. "Fuck me," Kara realized.

Kara sped towards the kids and took them off the street before they could be hit by the lead truck. Kara then fired heat vision on each of the remaining vehicles quickly disabling them. The militants evacuated their burning vehicles and fired on her. Kara swat them all down within a second and then found Max being held hostage. "He's coming with me," he said pointing a pistol at Maxwell's head.

A shot suddenly took out the hostage-taker. Kara eyed Steve with a pistol. "Maxwell Lord, remember me from the museum? I'm here to rescue your ass," she said to him.

"Most appreciated. You are the greatest. Let no one say otherwise," Maxwell said to her.

Kara turned to the kids. "What the fuck are you doing playing soccer in the middle of the street? Do you want a Darwin award? Where are your parents? God damn," Kara said to them in Egyptian.

The kids merely stared at her. "This is our little secret. You tell anyone, I'll come back and kill you," she threatened.

"Are you hurt?" Steve asked concernedly.

"As if?" Kara mocked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. "So, what's your story, asshole?" Kara asked of Max.

"I borrowed a crystal from your museum that apparently grants wishes. For a reasonable fee, I gave people their wishes," Max said reasonably.

"Where's the stone now?" Kara asked.

"It turned to dust. I am now the stone," he smirked.

"You wished to be the wishing stone? I'm impressed," Kara said. "But that means you depend on other people's wishes to get ahead."

"They just need to say their wish while physically touching me," Max explained. "One wish per customer."

"You're going to renounce this power of yours...after the election," Kara said.

"Look, I'm not crazy. After I make a ridiculous amount of money and pay back all my investors, I'm golden," Max said sincerely.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Kara said looking around.

* * *

The three drove to Cairo International Airport and saw a giant-ass wall surrounding a particular district. "Max, what the fuck is this?" Kara asked.

"This oil-man wished to wall his community and expel infidels," Maxwell shrugged. "For a reasonable fee, of course."

"Well, that's topical," Kara rolled her eyes at the giant wall.

"Wait, I can use my wish to get rid of the wall, right?" Steve asked.

"Save your wish for something really important," Kara advised.

"What's more important than ensuring people have water, food, and access to medical supplies?" Steve asked.

"God damn it," Kara said stopping the car. She eyed the wall and fired heat vision at it horizontally causing a whole section of it to fall. "You happy? I tore down the wall. Am I saint now?"

"Holy shit," Max said spooked.

* * *

Back in DC, Kara supervised Max's dealings at Lord Tower. "What do you wish for?" he asked a diverse group of people one-by-one. After they gave their wish, Kara would give the thumbs up or thumbs down. One particular character was an evangelical pastor.

"The sex-tape is gone," Max assured him.

"What...the...actual...fuck?" Kara wondered as she heard the whole story. "You're his father...you sick fuck."

The pastor then exited the room feeling relieved. "I'm thinking I'll go to his congregation and grant everyone's wishes. Then, they'll think I'm a prophet or some shit. I just have to find a way for them to wish for something rather than to pray for it," Max said ambitiously.

"Max, stop," Kara rebuked him.

Max's college-aged son then entered the room. Kara eyed him with a haunted expression on her face. He would die during a viral outbreak at the CDC years later. "Max Jr., I am so close, you wouldn't believe it. Soon, you'll have everything you ever wanted, it's so true," Max said to his son.

"I want to be a doctor," he smiled.

"I'll send you to the best medical school money can buy," Max assured him. "Remember that my greatness and success is your greatness and success."

"Okay, Dad," Max Jr. nodded. "I wish to one day be the best doctor in the world."

"Granted," Max smiled at his son.

Kara turned away wiping away a tear. "Alright, we're done here. Let's go talk to the president."

* * *

At the White House, Kara, Max, and Steve sat down in the oval office. "Let's see: Mary Sue feminist icon, corporate greed, oil and gold companies, Trump impersonator, anti-gun, sexist misogyny, national walls, hypocritical pastors, a compromised President Reagan, nuclear weapons, the Star Wars program, and... _furries_ ," Kara checked off.

"What's that?" Steve looked over her notes.

"It's my liberal Hollywood bingo. As of right now, I almost have a blackout," Kara said.

President Regan then entered the room. "Good job, you two. Exceeded all my expectations," he said of Kara and Steve.

"You give me more credit than I deserve," Kara said sincerely.

"So, what's do you have for me," President Reagan asked.

"A plan to have you win every state in the 1984 election and keep the Senate," Kara said.

"What about Congress?" President Reagan asked.

"Fuck Congress," Kara rolled her eyes. She then placed an orb device on a table. "This is Myriad. Once I activate it, I can persuade the American people that you're a very very nice guy."

"But I am...a very nice guy," President Reagan said confused.

"Yeah, well, apparently not everyone agrees," Kara said confused, herself. "In order to make America _great again_ , you need to not only win but win big. After you win, the Democrats will stop fighting and be good people again."

"I'll be," President Reagan mused.

"I need access to your satellites to relay the signal. Not only will you win by a landslide, but I will sow the seeds of freedom, democracy, and spirituality into the hearts and minds of Eastern Europe. Within the end of this decade, that Berlin Wall is coming down, baby," Kara said confidently.

"Sounds like Christmas came early," President Reagan joked.

"Why not wish to have all this happen?" Maxwell asked.

"Because if you die or are forced to renounce your wishes, we're fucked," Kara reminded him. "I want this permanent and irrevocable."

Gunshots could then be heard in the hallways. "Time to leave," Kara said as the Secret Service whisked President Reagan away. Maxwell Lord was escorted towards the exit with Secret Service agents surrounding him.

Barbara then appeared as the source of the chaos. "Come with me before you do any more damage, Maxwell."

"Come on, I just had a few indiscretions," Max said defensively.

The Secret Service fired on Barbara with all of their bullets bouncing off her clothes and skin. Barbara punched and kicked them all down even as she was being shot at. She took hold of the last agent's gun, forced the bullet out of the chamber, and then smacked it towards Max sending him to the floor. "I hate guns," she glared as she crushed the gun in her hand.

Max crawled away as Barbara advanced on him. Kara suddenly punched her across the room in her all-black outfit. "Kara," Barbara realized. "You don't even work at the museum, do you?" she accused.

"Well...no shit," Kara smiled. "Look, the whole nervous submissive insecure office worker that gains magical powers, trashes her apartment, and becomes more like a cat. It's been done before...or...it will be," she said referring to Catwoman.

"And you are merely a female rip-off of someone greater," Barbara countered.

"Damn," Kara wiped away a tear.

Max ran off to the second floor. Barbara went after him only to be thrown to the floor by Kara. "I have to stop you from using Max. You're going to use him to fill your pockets, steal elections, and take us back to the 50s," Barbara said scornfully.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Kara wondered.

"It turns out wishing to be like you came with some surprises," Barbara said getting back up unharmed.

"Shit," Kara realized.

Kara watched passively as Barbara swat down all of the Secret Service agents within a few seconds. "Alright, you can stop," Kara said grabbing her arm in a tight grip.

Barbara got out of her grip and threw her against the wall. "The fuck?" Kara wondered. Kara aimed her eyes at Barbara for the kill and fired heat vision. Barbara went through the heat vision and slammed Kara against the wall.

"You have a power you can't possibly understand," Kara told her.

"Oh, I can't understand, poor me, poor lonely me, couldn't possibly handle your power," Barbara mocked as she threw Kara to the floor. Kara pointed her index finger at Barbara and attempted to paralyze her with a white beam. Barbara caught the beam and converted it to her side. She then threw Kara from side-to-side tearing through the White House pillars.

"I think I'm handling your powers beautifully," Barbara said fiercely.

Barbara sped towards Max and Steve and pushed them away from each other to the floor. "People like you have had everything while people like me had nothing. And now it's my turn, our turn."

"Defying me will cost you everything," Kara promised. "You have my powers, my figure, my blond hair. You could be my twin. Join me and we could rule the galaxy together," Kara offered.

"You pretended to be gay to sleep with me, to see if you could out myself. You're the one galavanting with Maxwell Lord creating walls instead of bridges, poisoning the land with oil drills, supporting the military-industrial complex, taking us further into debt, and stealing the election all in the name of making America _great again_ ," Barbara sneered.

"I'm not the bad guy here," Barbara concluded as she dragged Max away. "Get anywhere near me and I'll kill him."

Steve suddenly tried to tackle her only to get his ass kicked. Kara frowned at him as he lay on the floor. "Good try, Steve," she mocked.

* * *

Barbara dragged Max into Air Force 2 helicopter and took off into the air. "You going to kill me?" Max wondered.

"If I did, it would renounce all the wishes that have been made including my powers," Barbara said. "No, you're going to make my wish. I wish for every man on Earth to become a woman."

"Seriously? Wish denied," Max said stubbornly.

"Do it or I'll kill your ass," Barbara threatened taking him by the throat.

* * *

Kara and Steve entered a secret broadcasting center near the Hoover Dam. "I have a presidential order saying I can do whatever the fuck I want here. It's a matter of national security," Kara said.

"What do you need?" a general asked.

"Give me your electricians and whatever equipment you have. We're going to have to reverse engineer the shit out of this thing," Kara said with the Myriad orb in her hand.

Suddenly, Steve and all the other men in the compound became women. "Did you do this?" Steve asked of Kara.

"God damn it," Kara realized what had happened. "Barbara, I know you can hear me. I'm at the Hoover Dam. If you want to stop me, you'll have to come to me."

* * *

Inside the compound, the now women were in an uproar. "Soldiers! You're still soldiers of the US Army, damn it! We will fix this together. Now, are we online?" Kara asked.

"Yes, ma'am," one of them squeaked.

Kara worked on the computer and isolated Max's signal on the planet. She then turned Myriad on taking control of his mind through a direct particle beam via satellites. "Wish to turn everyone that had been turned into women back into men," Kara ordered Steve.

"What are you going to wish for?" Steve asked.

"Just do it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Steve said immediately turning all the women in the room back into men.

"You should have tried out the equipment. It would have been mind-blowing," Kara told them all.

"Now, what's your wish?" Steve asked seriously.

The alarms went off as a bogie was incoming. The Gatling guns hidden in the rock fired on the target non-stop without effect as Barbara landed on the dam. She fired heat vision on the Gatling guns destroying them and swat down the army guys. Kara went out to meet her. "What have you done? We could have had a utopia," Barbara spat.

"How is the human race supposed to continue without men?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It would only be for a generation. There are plenty of sperm banks to continue the species but this time women would have the advantage," she said angrily.

"Yeah, well, not everyone is like you," Kara pointed out.

"I don't care anymore. I'm sick of tired of being belittled and patronized. Now, I'm at the top of the food chain," she said. Kara eyed Barbara's teeth becoming more like fangs, her nails like claws, and her eyes becoming yellowish.

Barbara sped towards Kara and punched her off the railing. Barbara went after her with several swipes missing each time as they jumped around the rocks. Kara gracefully landed back on the platform but was immediately kicked into a wall. Barbara was now connecting this time with punches and kicks. Kara merely blocked her punches and kicks but was starting to feel them. Barbara was just as powerful as she was via that wish. Barbara punched at Kara in rapid succession and slammed her repeatedly. Kara finally backhanded her to the floor.

Kara shrugged as if her attacks meant nothing to her. "You're not like me, Barbara. Nothing good comes from lies," Kara lectured.

"Do you...listen to yourself?" Barbara asked incredulously.

Barbara hissed painfully as her muscles and bones started to warp. Her hands and feet became more like paws. Her ears perked to the top of her head and became pointed. Her nose became flattened and more sensitive. Without knowing it, Barbara's body was becoming more like a cat. She sprung into the air with her claws outstretched. "Yeah, no," Kara said taking her down to the floor.

The two took to the air punching and kicking at one another until Kara kicked Barbara into a powerline tower. Barbara quickly recovered and flew at Kara putting her into a wrestling hold. The two struggled in the air until slamming into a small pool nearby. Kara and Barbara punched at each other in the water until Kara rose to the surface first. As Barbara came up, Kara fired on her with heat vision incinerating her clothes off her body. Barbara then looked down at her body and saw Cheetah fur all over her body.

"What the fuck?" she wondered.

"That was my wish," Kara smirked. "Dangerously cheesy."

"Are you insane?" Barbara asked incredulously.

"Bitch, I just might," Kara allowed.

At this point, Barbara looked half-human, half-cheetah. "My wish had a delay of an hour. Once you go full cat, you'll lose your powers, your humanity. Now, give up and renounce your wish," Kara ordered her.

"Never!" Barbara spat even as she continued to change. She grew a tail in the back and her legs began to reverse themselves.

"Renounced your wish and I'll renounce mine. That's the only way this is going to work," Kara told her.

Barbara looked over her furry body. "Maybe...this is the way," she said softly.

"Wait...what?" Kara wondered.

"This was what I was meant to be, an apex predator. Thank you, Kara," Barbara said sincerely. "I now know humanity isn't for me."

Barbara's head and face slowly morphed to that of a cheetah as her thoughts became simpler. Her jaw pushed out forming a small snout. Finally, she was completely changed. The cheetah that once was Barbara Minerva swam over to Kara and licked her face having only a vague recollection of who she was.

"You're welcome," Kara said awkwardly.

Steve came by Kara's side and noticed her uniform was torn and she was bruised from the fight. He then noticed the cheetah sleeping peacefully near the pool. "That did not go as expected," Kara mused.

"I found...Maxwell Lord. He's not too far from here," Steve said.

"Excellent," Kara said changing her tune.

* * *

Kara landed where Max was hanging out in the mountains with no way to get down. "Don't worry, Barbara is taken care of."

"Thank God," Max said relieved.

"Now, what to do about you? You see, if you renounce your wish, it fucks up the good we have been able to accomplish together. But, I don't know if I can go back to the future knowing you have these god-like powers," Kara said.

"I'll be a good boy," Max promised.

"I have a compromise solution. You can keep your powers but not remember you have them," Kara said as she gave him a kiss. Max then eyed her not recognizing who she was.

"God damn, Max. How did you get your ass up here?" Kara asked him.

"I don't know," he said looking around.

"I'll help you down," Kara offered.

* * *

On the African Savannah, Kara and Steve eyed a female cheetah running off. They were next to a WW1 plane Steve was familiar flying with. "So, everything ended as it should be," Kara mused.

"No, no it didn't. This story is totally fucked," Steve rebuked her. "I don't even know what side I was supposed to be on."

"Hey, you and me both, dude," Kara nodded. "So, ready to explore the world of which you have no skills, education, or identity?"

"I've been given it some thought, and I kind of like immortality. You know, being a girl isn't so bad, really. There were some swell moments, and I think I made my mark on history already," Steve said.

"But Steve, think about your dick," Kara reminded him.

"I'll come back when I find an Amazonian girl that wants to see man's world. Then, she can be the fish-out-of-water and I can be her teacher," Steve said thoughtfully.

"You want to know a secret, Steve? It's the queen's daughter," Kara gave him a wink.

"No shit?" Steve asked amazed.

"She's the only one on that island that wants the D," Kara confirmed.

"Well, damn," Steve smiled.

"I've enjoyed having this adulterous affair with you, Steve, but I have to get back to my ship. I have thirty more years to go," Kara said.

"I understand. I'm ready to go," Steve sighed.

Kara then took hold of him and brought him back to Themyscira's beach. "That was fun. Thank you," he said and then made his way up a hill towards Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana. As he did, his body morphed to that of a slender athletic woman with dirty blond hair.

"You're back," Diana said pleased giving her a hug.

Stefanie Trevor then turned back to Kara still on the beach and gave her a wink.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Maxwell Lord Sr. invested the money he received from his client's wishes to form Lord Industries. He never remembered nor used his wishing powers again and still lives to this day. His son, Maxwell Lord Jr., and his wife became CDC researchers and tragically died during a lab outbreak. Their son, Maxwell Lord III, inherited Lord Industries and was instrumental in stopping the criminal Kryptonians with Supergirl in the Spring of 2016. Soon thereafter, Maxwell Lord III was killed by Supergirl without issue.

President Reagan would win a landslide victory in the 1984 Presidential election and the GOP would keep the Senate for two more years. He passed away due to complications with Alzheimer's in 2004.

Steve Trevor and Diana Prince left Themyscira and settled in Metropolis in 2014

Barbara Minerva aka Cheetah was featured on a National Geographic cover in 1986 and gave birth to 5 cubs.


	59. Crisis on Earth-X Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has her wedding interrupted by her Nazi counterpart from Earth-X.

**Crisis on Earth-X Part 1**

**13 March 1943**

Nazi dictator, Adolph Hitler, sat comfortably as his Focke-Wulf Fw 200 Condor plane took off from occupied Smolensk to take him back to his East Prussian headquarters. The large four-engine monoplane was escorted by several Fw 190s. As it flew over Minks, twin beams hit the Condor's engines blasting them to pieces. The plane quickly lost altitude and crashed in a fiery explosion in a field.

Overgirl dropped down to the ground and scanned the area for any survivors. Seeing none, she saw the escorting Fw 190s speed away from her. Operation Spark had just begun.

* * *

Soon thereafter, a German military coup was launched in Berlin. The SS were arrested or expelled as they resisted. Carl Friedrich Goerdeler became Chancellor and worked to end the war. However, the Allies refused to let Germany keep its conquered territory.

Chancellor Goerdeler met with Kara Zor-El alone. "Our terrible nightmare is over. Hitler is dead and there is a new government in Germany. However, the war is not over and at this rate, we will lose everything," he said to her.

"What of the treaty?" Kara asked concerned.

"I have faith that you can overcome them all. I have seen your marvelous power. I have done everything I can to set things right. The SS is dissolved, the concentration camps are closed, but it is not enough. I need your help to win this war," Goerdeler requested.

"Once I win this war for you, do not extend our borders further. Let us finally have peace," Kara said to him.

"You have my word," Goerdeler agreed.

* * *

Overgirl flew off to England and ignored the anti-aircraft fire. Landing in Trafalgar Square, Kara surprised the Londoners who had never seen her in person. "Don't think, just do it," Kara said to herself.

Closing her eyes, so she wouldn't see her victims, Kara glowed bright yellow and then became pure white. In a powerful flash of light, half the city was vaporized with the remaining half blasted away by the shock wave and extreme heat. Big Ben, the Parliament building, and a few hundred thousand people were incinerated in an instant.

As the dust and smoke settled, Kara remained inside a large crater. Nothing around her existed. The British military scrambled to get to her and when they did they rained down artillery and tanks shells on her. None of it had any effect on her. Kara fired heat vision on them slicing through tanks, exploding jeeps, and incinerating hundreds of troops within seconds. Stunned British commanders ordered a retreat as Kara annihilated anything that got near her.

Superman then dropped down and looked at the ruined city in horror. "Why are you here?" Kara asked him.

"Treaty or no treaty, I have to stop this. This is madness, Kara," he said to her.

"The war is nearly over," Kara told him.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked skeptically.

"You can't defeat me, Kal. Don't even try," Kara said to him.

"Kara, I don't want to fight you. We're family," Kal said to her.

"I have no family," Kara said tearfully.

"What have you done?" Kal asked her as he saw her expression.

Kara sped towards Kal faster than he could react and punched a basket-ball size hole in his gut. The ruined buildings behind him shattered from the force of the punch. Kal fell to his knees devastated and coughed up blood. "If you manage to survive from that, take the suit off, and never interfere with me again," Kara said to him.

Kara then walked away turning her back to him. Kal struggled through the pain, clenched his fists, and fired heat vision at her in a desperate attempt to stop her. Kara turned around and fired her own heat vision. The two beams met in the middle. Kara quickly overpowered Kal and incinerated him on the spot.

Kara looked down at a piece of red cloth, the only thing left of Superman. She picked it up as if it were a trophy. "I am now the last one left," she said sadly.

* * *

The Soviet counter-attack came quickly as Germany halted its advance. Hundreds of thousands of Soviet troops, poorly equipped as they were, moved against the professional German army. It would be a slaughter for both sides with one having superior weaponry and training and the other having sheer numbers. Kara arrived at the battlefield blasting out of the sky Soviet Yak 1 fighters. German fighters then gained air superiority over the battlefield.

Kara dropped down in front of the German army. "I'll destroy the Soviet army. Just keep them from getting past your lines," Kara said to a German general.

"If you can do as you say, we could go all the way to Moscow," the general replied.

"We're not going to Moscow. Let them have it. I've come to end the war," Kara told him and then flew off.

The Soviet army fired on Kara as she breathed super-cold air on them. Kara then landed and with super-speed shattered thousands of frozen soldiers. A tank shell hit Kara at point-blank range without effect. Kara used heat vision to slice through their tanks and explode gasoline barrels. Using her super-breath, she expanded the flames to cover large sections of the battlefield. Soviet soldiers retreated away from her as she annihilated them.

Soviet soldiers in the rear fired upon their own men as they retreated with machine gunfire. Kara watched as the Soviets slaughtered each other in their chaotic retreat. A sniper bullet then went straight for Kara. It hit her eye, flattened, and bounced off. Kara then fired non-stop heat vision on what was left of the Soviet army creating a firestorm.

Kara came back to the German generals. "What do we do now?" they asked her.

"Care for the wounded," Kara told them and flew off.

* * *

Not too long after, the Western Allies launched a large amphibious assault towards the coast of France. As the transport ships approached the coast, they saw Kara standing on the water. Upon seeing her watching them, they slowed down and turned around back towards England.

Kara attacked the United States directly as she raided Los Alamos Laboratory destroying all their research, equipment, and killing many of the scientists involved. A peace treaty was signed between the United States and the Axis Powers ending the war. Britain became isolated from the rest of the European continent. The Soviet Union was in ruins. Japan kept its territories and began rebuilding its fleet. The United States, Germany, the Soviet Union, and Japan entered into an uneasy Cold War.

A portal then opened in Washington DC, Berlin, Moscow, and Tokyo. Parademons came through in the thousands and immediately started attacking the human population. A large battleship emerged from the Berlin portal. Kara took to the air and began blasting as many parademons as she could. German anti-aircraft fire lit up the sky. Finally, the parademons went back inside the ship only for a large giant to emerge.

With his hands behind his back, the giant descended down to the Earth. His black skin was as solid as rock, his eyes glowed red, and he was encased in metallic armor. Kara flew down to confront him. "I have seen your petty wars. I have seen so-called heroes and gods fight among each other for supremacy. But now I shall be this world's god, and I shall bring equality to this world as every man, woman, and child shall bend the knee to me," Darkseid said.

"I will never kneel before you and nor will my country," Kara said to him.

"You are too powerful for this world, little one. Join me, and I will make you one of my Furies," Darkseid offered.

"I'd rather stay here with my people, thank you," Kara rejected.

"Fun really isn't something one considers when balancing planets...but this does put a smile on my face," Darkseid grinned.

Kara glowed a bright yellow as she achieved Prime mode and attacked Darkseid with punches to the face and gut. He made no effort to defend himself as Kara hit him repeatedly creating powerful shock waves with each blow. "Is that all?" Darkseid asked unimpressed.

Kara stared at Darkseid in horror. Darkseid then punched Kara to the gut stunning her. She dropped to the floor devastated. "Your feeble skills are no match for the power of Darkseid," he mocked her.

Kara then blasted him with heat vision but it didn't do anything against his rock-hard face. "My turn," Darkseid said as he blasted her with omega beams. Kara felt the worst pain in her life as her body burned. She was thrown off her feet and blasted through several buildings.

A bleeding Kara used her super-speed and went for another assault. Darkseid kept his arms behind his back ignoring her physical attacks. He fired his omega beams at her. Kara sped away from the beam but the beam continued to chase her. Kara used her super-speed to try to escape the beam. The beam then went straight for a battalion of soldiers that were rushing to the scene. Horrified, Kara got in between them and the beam. Kara fell to the ground as she was hit.

In front of everyone, Darkseid placed his boot on Kara's head. "As you puny races battle over which race is superior, you never knew you were in the presence of a god," Darkseid mocked the German army.

Kara struggled against Darkseid's boot and to his surprise pushed his foot off her. Kara loaded up a punch and hit Darkseid with all her strength. Darkseid grunted as he felt the blow and then smiled amused. "No," Kara said dumbfounded.

Darkseid gave her several punches devastating her. He then took her over his head and slammed her back on his knee breaking her. "Your power was never earned, Kryptonian. You never fought and grew stronger over these hundreds of thousands of years. You are a mere child," Darkseid said.

"Give me one day, and I'll join you," Kara offered.

"Very well. I shall return tomorrow at this time," Darkseid agreed.

Darkseid then rose into the sky and went inside his ship. As he departed, German medics gathered around Kara and brought her to her feet.

An ex-SS officer then walked up to Kara. "You may despise us, but you should use our knowledge of the mystic arts. It is Germany's only chance against this creature," he said.

Kara reluctantly nodded.

* * *

That night, Kara watched as former SS officers set up the equipment far from Berlin. A man in a mask, a sleek SS uniform, and bow and arrow supervised silently as everything was set up. "You killed the Fuhrer," he accused Kara after hours of silence.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara replied.

"We were so close to achieving our goal," the masked man said resentfully.

"And that is why I stopped you," Kara said to him.

The masked SS commander took out a glove from a chest and gave it to Kara. "Only you can power it. Only you can go through and survive."

Kara nodded. Suddenly, the area came under attack from parademons. The SS took out their pistols and fired back in a furious firefight. Kara avoided using her power for fear of damaging the equipment. "Let me handle this," the masked SS officer said.

He took out arrow-after-arrow and began shooting expert shots at the parademons. An alien grenade was thrown towards the portal. Kara caught the grenade and let it explode inside her hand. Laser beams bounced off the portal arcs. "We are out of time," the masked SS officer told her.

Kara put on the glove and used her power to open the portal. "What do you hope is on the other side?" Kara wondered.

"Hopefully, someone as strong as you that can help us defeat Darkseid," the masked SS officer said.

"It's no longer fun when someone superior to you is killing you, is it?" Kara asked him.

"We are all Germans here," the masked SS officer said to her.

Kara nodded and then stepped towards the portal. As the parademons swarmed the area, Kara went inside.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Metropolis**

Kara and Alex watched the comedy Wedding Crashers. "That movie was hilarious but that better not happen at my wedding," Kara said.

Alex spat out her wine. "Are you serious?" Alex asked stunned.

"Yeah, I've been planning this for like a month now," Kara said. "I invited the whole city."

"To Mon?" Alex wondered.

"Who else? He is the father of my kids," Kara said obviously.

"It's just you never mentioned it until now. I didn't even get a wedding invite," Alex said confused.

"Yeah, I'm not into all that bullshit. I just called people," Kara said.

"So, are you getting married as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl?" Alex wondered.

"Yes," Kara replied.

"No, what I mean is how are you presenting yourself to the public?" Alex clarified.

"As Supergirl. Nobody gives a shit about Kara Danvers," Kara said.

"That's not true," Alex shook her head.

"Oh really? I quit my job and no one cares. Catco still keeps chugging along without me," Kara said.

"To be fair, the DEO can survive without you, too," Alex pointed out.

"I just want to be me when I do it," Kara said.

"So, you showing up in your Supergirl uniform?" Alex asked.

"Fuck no. Look at this dress I had made. Granted, I had to kiss the gay designer afterward," Kara said taking the dress out.

Alex looked over the beautiful white dress with the S crest on it. "Very tasteful."

"You were expecting a stripper outfit, weren't you," Kara narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't know what to expect. Do Kryptonians even marry?" Alex wondered.

"Well, yeah, but there isn't a ceremony per se. People just get assigned to each other by some clerk that runs the numbers," Kara said.

"That sounds horrible," Alex remarked.

"Yeah, well, love relationships don't have the greatest track record, either," Kara said dismissively.

"So, is this an assigned marriage or a love marriage?" Alex asked.

"A little bit of both," Kara admitted.

"So, when is the wedding?" Alex asked.

"Let me look at my calendar," Kara said looking at her smartphone. "Ah, it's tomorrow," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck?" Alex said stunned. "Why am I the last to know these things."

"It keeps it amusing that way," Kara smirked.

"I don't even have a dress ready," Alex freaked.

"Already took care of it. You've gained a size since the invasion," Kara noted.

"Where's Mon?" Alex asked.

"Out with James, Winn, and Hank getting drunk as fuck," Kara said.

"Do my parents know? Did you get a minister? Do you have a church reserved? What about a reception?" Alex listed off.

"Already took care of it," Kara said as she waited for Alex to finish. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Just show up."

"Okay," Alex said giving Kara a heartfelt hug.

* * *

Kara and Alex approached the church and greeted everyone coming in. "Thanks for coming, cousin," Kara said appreciatively.

"Wouldn't miss it," Clark Kent said with Lois Lane next to him.

Victor Stone arrived with most of his metallic body covered in a suit. John Stewart walked up to Kara wearing his dress Marine uniform "This wedding better be by the numbers," he pointed at her.

"My girl!" Arthur said giving her a hug earning a dirty look from Mera.

Diana gave Kara a hug. "So, you're getting married to a man," she said, almost disappointed.

"Yeah, queer isn't it?" Kara said amazed herself.

"What's queer?" Barry asked speeding into the church.

"None of that nonsense in here," Kara lectured him.

"I'm just really excited for you," he said sincerely. "We should go out for brunch sometime."

"Yeah, that isn't happening," Kara shut him down.

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson arrived in tasteful suits. "Kara Zor-El, nice to see you again. You don't mind that I brought my Dick with me?"

"Not at all. I would be surprised if you didn't," Kara said.

"So, tell me, are your kids into bats?" Bruce asked.

"You get near my kids, I'll fuck you up," Kara promised.

"Fair enough," Bruce smiled amused.

Eliza and Jeremiah then approached Kara. "I'm so happy you finally found Mon," she said completely oblivious.

"Where is he?" Jeremiah wondered.

"Well, its tradition that the groom not see the bride on her wedding day and since he's completely incompetent in social situations, I'm taking charge. Also, I'm the man in this relationship," Kara said.

"I knew you would be," Jeremiah said.

"So, where are my grandkids?" Eliza asked excitedly.

"They were sent off...to camp. I'm creating the illusion I'm a virgin bride," Kara said.

"Completely understandable," Eliza agreed.

Cat Grant then arrived, took her sunglasses off, and looked down at Kara's civilian dress. "I hope to God you're not getting married in that."

"Of course not, Miss Grant," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I had high hopes you would one day marry my bastard son and unite our families," Cat sighed.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Kara said with false sincerity.

"You were the best assistant I ever had," Cat said sincerely.

"I think that says more about your hiring skills than it says about me," Kara smirked.

"Your first wedding is going to be your most memorable," Cat told her.

"My first...," Kara wondered.

The church started to fill up on one side with all of Kara's family, friends, and co-workers. Police, firefighters, and local politicians also started to come in. "Okay, my husband-to-be is an anti-social loser, so half of you are going to have to move to the other side," Kara ordered them.

Alex looked around and saw Maggie come in. "Maggie," Alex said giving her a hug.

"I was so surprised by the invite. I thought she hated me," Maggie said confused.

"It's complicated," Alex admitted.

"Hey, Maggie, the reception is going to have a tray full of your favorite doughnuts," Kara told her.

"I see how it is," Maggie said amazed.

"Please stay, for me," Alex requested.

"Sure but tonight you're mine," Maggie said.

"Deal," Alex smiled.

"Oh, Lena, glad you could come. I'm sorry your mom couldn't be here," Kara said to her.

"Well, shit happens, am I right?" Lena said awkwardly.

Barry took to the stage and began singing "It's cold outside" with the band. James, Winn, Hank, and M'yrnn entered the church in suits. "He's going to be here soon," Hank warned Kara.

"Alright," Kara said and then used her super-speed to change into her wedding dress.

"You look decent," Hank judged.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I take your fashion advice," Kara smiled back at him.

"If only your Aunt Astra could see you now. Too bad your sister killed her," Hank said.

"Too bad all of Mon's relatives are dead, too. I feel like I'm in a Disney movie," Kara remarked.

"Except this story won't have a happy ending," Hank said darkly.

"Fuck you, Hank," Kara smiled.

Kara then got a hug from James and Winn. "I wish you happy times," James said sincerely.

"I put a mini-tracking device on your wedding rings...so you'll never lose each other," Winn said as he was about to tear up.

"Oh, I love both you guys, but I couldn't hold out for seven years. You understand," Kara said to them both.

"Sure, absolutely. Besides, your daughter is even hotter than you," James smirked.

"Don't make me kill you," Kara smirked back.

"So, did I forget anyone?" Kara wondered as Alex came up to her. "He's here," she warned her.

Kara ran off out of sight. Mon entered the church wearing spotless white boots, a one-suit black gi, a utility belt, white chest armor, shoulder pads, and gloves. To his back was a red cape. "We got you a suit and everything," James said to him.

"Yeah, fuck that," Mon said.

"Thanks for making me your Best Man," James said sincerely.

"Well, you are my strongest romantic rival. It behooves me to keep an eye on you," Mon smiled and then shook James' hand.

Mon looked around nervously at the large crowd. "Remember, it's 'I do'. Think you can remember that?" James said to him.

"I hope so," Mon said apprehensively.

Mon then walked up to the front of the church. Taking off his gloves, he handed them off to James. M'yrnn took his spot as the minister in ceremonial robes. "Don't fuck this up," Hank warned him.

The music then started to play with Kara being led down the aisle by Jeremiah. "I'm proud to have you as my daughter," Jeremiah said softly as they walked down.

"Thanks...dad," Kara said wiping away a tear.

Jeremiah handed Kara off to Mon and the two joined hands.

"Dearly beloved...," M'yrnn began.

Suddenly, parademons blasted through the church's windows. A blond woman was tackled to the floor by parademons filling the building with inhuman screeches. The blond woman punched each of the parademons killing them with one punch. The crowd watched stunned as parademos were thrown against the walls.

"Holy fuck!" one guest said as a parademon head fell into his lap.

The blond woman tore apart the last remaining parademon and then faced Kara and Mon. Her uniform was that of Supergirl only darker in color. On her arm was a Nazi swastika armband. Other than that, she appeared identical to Kara.

"Kara Zor-El, I need your help to save my world," she said to her.

Kara looked at the dead parademons and then back at the Nazi version of herself. "Well...shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crisis on Earth-X crossover is to be heavily modified. It will be part 1 and 2 back-to-back, part 3 in Season 5, and there is no part 4. Unlike CW, this will not be a cartoon script. There will be shades of gray, difficult moral decisions, and room for argument.


	60. Crisis on Earth-X Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overgirl of Earth-X requests the assistance of Supergirl to defeat Darkseid.

"Kara Zor-El, I need your help to save my world," Kara(X) pleaded.

"Well...shit," Kara wondered what to do.

"I'll take care of this," Hank said placing Kryptonite cuffs on Kara(X).

"Do you just have those on you at all times?" Kara wondered.

"Just when I am in public," Hank said as Kara(X) fell to the floor weakened.

"What is this? Am I dying?" she wondered.

"It's just Kryptonite. Don't tell me you haven't experienced it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Never," Kara(X) said becoming sickly.

Kara looked at the mess that was her wedding. "Alright, let's reschedule. Thanks for coming, though."

DEO agents stormed the church and dragged Kara(X) away and bagged up the dead parademons. "Tough break," James said to Mon.

"As far as I am concerned, we're already mated, so I'm good," Mon said super-chill.

* * *

Kara(X) was placed in a Kryptonite cell at the DEO. Kara then entered the room and glared at Kara(X). "Well, aren't you a fun-Nazi? You have any idea how long I have been planning this wedding?"

Kara(X) gave her a blank look. "Try seven fucking years," Kara said furiously.

"I gave myself up to Darkseid in return for one extra day. When he realizes I won't come, he will slaughter everyone," Kara(X) said.

"I wish I gave a shit. You and your kind killed millions of people and not for any good reason either," Kara accused.

"I didn't kill them. I just let them die. There's a moral difference," Kara(X) said coldly.

"There is?" Kara wondered.

"Whatever you think of me, billions of lives are at stake," Kara(X) pressed.

"There is no one in this galaxy stronger than us. I cannot believe you need my help for anything," Kara said to her.

"The gap between Darkseid and I is the same between me and Superman," Kara(X) told her.

"Damn," Kara said thoughtfully. "Could Mon be right about him?

"Do not underestimate the power of Darkseid," Kara(X) told her.

"Or maybe you're a version of myself that is weak as fuck," Kara smirked.

"I have been at war for five years. I have seen terrible things. If you want a challenge, I will give you the greatest challenge you have ever known," Kara(X) told her.

Kara stared at her other self intrigued. "Alright," Kara agreed, releasing her from the cell. "Let's take this outside."

* * *

Kara and Kara(X) faced off in the desert wasteland. "You better have brought your A-game," Kara said to her Nazi counterpart.

"Say when," Kara(X) said getting into a fighting stance.

"Now," Kara smiled as she rushed her.

The two impacted at the fist creating a shock wave that caused the rock formations around them to crumble and the ground to crack open. The two fought with punches and kicks faster than the human eye could see. Rock formations exploded as they crashed into them. The two of them punched through their after-images.

Kara punched Kara(X) towards a city. She went through the street pavement with such force that the city shattered and crumbled upon impact. The city then sank into the Earth's crust as lava exploded out. Kara(X) emerged from the lava unscathed.

Kara sent a white beam to paralyze Kara(X) in place and then fired heat vision at her. The beam blasted Kara(X) and created a shower of lava that exploded high into the air. Kara then flew over to Kara(X) and the two fought inside the plume of lava neither of them affected by it. Kara(X) fired heat vision at Kara, missed, and completely evaporated a nearby lake.

The two slammed their fists into each other's jaws at the same time. Kara(X) then kicked Kara hard sending her out of the atmosphere, into space, and completely through the moon blasting it to pieces. Kara(X) waited dispassionately as moon debris entered the Earth's atmosphere from the impact.

"Again," Kara sighed as she went back towards the Earth. Kara(X) watched as Kara sped around the Earth becoming white-hot. She could see the white-hot streak move across the sky every second. Kara then punched Kara(X) into space. Kara(X) sailed past Mars, the asteroid belt, and then shot into Jupiter's atmosphere creating an Earth-size explosion.

"Too easy," Kara smirked.

Kara(X) then emerged from the red spot uninjured. Kara(X) then launched herself back to Earth from Jupiter creating an explosive thrust as bright as the moon on the dark side of Earth.

"Not bad," Kara said as Kara(X) entered Earth's atmosphere and kicked her into the Earth's crust, through the mantle, and finally stopping at the core. Kara felt the liquid iron outer core while she stood on the inner core.

Kara(X) waited as Kara blasted out of the crust creating earthquakes and volcanic eruptions all over the planet. Kara leaped above Kara(X) and swatted her into the Atlantic Ocean. Kara(X) hit the ocean floor with such force that the entire ocean was thrown into space. Kara(X) looked around as she stood on dry land.

"Give up, yet?" Kara smirked.

Kara(X) backhanded Kara across the planet. Kara hit Mount Everest blasting a third of its top off. Kara(X) then slammed Kara down onto the Indian sub-continent. The continent tilted upon impact, rose into the air as it detached from China, and then fell into the Indian Ocean.

Kara and Kara(X) faced off in space. "Satisfied?" Kara(X) asked.

"Holy shit, that was so much fun," Kara said enthralled.

"I know, right?" Kara(X) allowed.

The two then floated back to the desert, went to their knees, and closed their eyes in meditation. The fight had only been in their minds. They then awoke and saw each other. Kara went over to Kara(X) giving her a hand. "I believe you now."

J'onn then dropped down between them and phased into Hank. "What do you think you're doing releasing my prisoner?" he asked disgruntled.

"She was my wedding guest," Kara said dismissively.

"I didn't see her on the guest log," Hank said skeptically.

"Oh, do I really need to put Kara Zor-El on the guest log?" Kara rolled her eyes.

Hank gave Kara(X) a skeptical look. "You need to go back to your universe and not come back. That's what I am offering you."

"I am no coward. I will die with my people," Kara(X) replied. "But I need your assistance to reverse-engineer the portal that got me here."

"We have some portal technology of our own from Earth-1," Kara pointed out.

"We just need the right frequency. I'll be damned if I send someone like you to a peaceful universe," Hank said pointing at her.

"You once befriended a White Martian that operated a concentration camp. You saw the good in her. Then you allied with the White Martian resistance. How is this any different?" Kara asked.

"It's completely different. I saw what the Nazis did to this world and then I saw them flee to South America like cowards. I helped to catch them and boy was business good," Hank said glaring at Kara(X).

"Only ten percent of Germans were members of the Nazi Party and of those only one percent of them did all the killing," Kara(X) excused.

"But that one percent was given support and resources from everyone else. You knew what was happening and did nothing," Hank accused.

"If I had overthrown my government earlier, we would have lost the war. You think it was just us against the Americans? We had the Soviets to our east and socialist revolutionaries to our west. None of this would have happened if the French and English hadn't been so greedy. When I came to Earth in the 1930s, Germans were homeless, starving, and had no hope," she replied back.

"You're a racist anti-Semitic authoritarian piece of shit," Hank spat.

"Yes, get it all out. Enjoy your self-righteousness while billions of lives perish," Kara(X) replied.

Hank backed up unsure of himself for a brief moment. "If we help you, what is to stop you from enslaving your world?"

"You have to trust me," Kara(X) said flatly.

"Yeah, bullshit," Hank said turning away.

Kara watched them arguing with intrigued amusement. "Look, we can still be civil, can't we? I had dinner with Queen Rhea and she was basically a space-Nazi."

"Go back to the DEO and help them re-work the portal. I'll be keeping an eye on our honored guest," Hank said.

* * *

Kara, Alex, and Winn worked on the portal sending a probe through the portal to figure out which universe Kara(X) was from. After hours of searching, Winn finally found the right one. "Got it," Winn said showing the video on the screen.

The three of them watched a live video of an alien battleship hovering over Berlin. "How could it be World War II over there?" Alex wondered.

"Different dimensions have different time periods. With infinite possibilities, I'm not surprised something like this could happen," Winn said.

"What do you think? Should we help them?" Kara asked.

"If the whole planet were Nazis, then no. But they're not," Winn said as the probe looked over other areas of the planet.

"Look at London. My God," Alex said as she saw a crater where the city used to be.

"That is classic Supergirl right there," Winn said without thinking.

"Oh really? When have I ever destroyed a city...on Earth?" Kara glared at him.

"I mean, the blast radius and the crater all look like your solar flare. If she is as strong as you, she's a walking nuke," Winn clarified.

"What if we just send you there and have you defeat Darkseid. Then, you can come back and destroy your Nazi self," Alex suggested.

"I like your enthusiasm for killing but if my Nazi self couldn't take down Darkseid, I doubt I could either," Kara said.

"Did you actually say someone could beat you?" Winn asked stunned.

"Enjoy the moment while you still can," Kara said scornfully.

"I hate to say it, but it's not worth the risk. We could lose you and for what?" Alex asked.

"If I go, I will have a plan to win. In the meantime, keep watching for Darkseid to emerge. I want to see what we're up against," Kara said.

* * *

Hank took a civilian-dressed Kara(X) to the National Holocaust Museum in Metropolis. "What do you hope to gain by having me come here?" Kara(X) asked Hank.

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it," he told her.

"My actions stopped the camps," Kara(X) pointed out.

"But how many died before you did?" Hank asked.

"Too many," Kara(X) admitted.

"And what's to stop this from happening again?" Hank asked her.

"Me," Kara(X) replied.

"Why did you stop the camps?" Hank questioned.

"It made us look bad internationally. It made our conquered territories more resistant to us," Kara(X) replied coldly.

"Come with me," Hank ordered her.

The two went inside and looked around the museum. "When I read the minds of Nazi officers who had escaped to South America, I couldn't believe the barbarity they had witnessed and participated in. It was as real as if I had been there myself," Hank said to Kara(X) as they walked through the exhibits.

"The ranks are a little different than ours," Kara(X) pointed out an SS officer.

"What the actual fuck...," Hank muttered.

Kara(X) looked around and started pointing out the weapon types featured in the pictures and videos. Hank gave up trying to persuade her of anything and simply indulged her. She stopped to point out an SS officer with his machine gun pointed at victims he was about to kill.

"Machine pistol 40, 9-by-19mm Parabellum cartridge, 500-550 rate of fire per minute, and 400 meters per second velocity," Kara(X) said of it.

Kara(X) then continued looking around. "Can you tell who is and who isn't a Jew in here?" Hank asked her.

Kara(X) scanned the room with her X-ray vision but couldn't decipher who was and who wasn't. "No," she admitted.

"That's because Jew and Gentile alike have the same skeleton, same physiology, same humanity," Hank said to her.

"I have nothing against the Jews, but it motivated my people to win the war. It inspired nationalism and patriotism like never before. It united the people against a common enemy," Kara(X) told him.

"Let's keep going," Hank pressed her.

Kara(X) and Hank saw pictures of dead bodies being stacked on top of each other in the dozens. "What do you make of this?" Hank asked her.

"A live body and a dead body have the same number of particles. Structurally, there is no discernible difference," Kara(X) replied coldly and turned away.

They finally came upon a large collection of shoes. Kara(X) looked over the collection confused. "Why collect these?" she wondered.

She read the sign and then scanned the shoes. Getting close to the glass, Kara(X) pointed at one of the shoes, shot out a white beam, and had the shoe come to her hand. "Miss, you can't do that," a security guard said to her.

"She's fine," Hank said impersonating the museum's chief of security.

"Yes, Sir," the security guard backed away.

Kara(X) stared at the old shoe that would have belonged to a little girl. Her fingers trembled as she held it and then she dropped it back into the exhibit. She backed away from the glass in a state of shock and then fell to her knees. Hank came over to Kara as she began to cry.

"There was a German girl...I forget her name. She peacefully resisted the Nazi party, but she was executed that same year. We were both the same age at the time. I could have done something. I had the power. I could have stopped this," Kara(X) said breaking down.

"What must I do to redeem myself, my country?" Kara(X) wondered.

"It's not too late," Hank said softly.

"I will fix this. Even if I have to force man's hand," Kara(X) said standing up and wiping away her tears.

"You cannot force morality, Kara. You just have to be an example for good so that people are inspired to do good on their own," Hank said to her.

"Will you help me stop another genocide?" Kara(X) asked him.

"Of course, I will," Hank agreed.

* * *

As the DEO kept working on the portal, the two Karas strolled around Berlin. "Everything looks so different," Kara(X) said of the city.

"Well, yeah, the Allies bombed the fuck out of it," Kara said obviously.

"What happened when the city fell?" Kara(X) asked.

"The Soviets came in, purged the city of people associated with the German army, and committed mass rape on an unprecedented scale," Kara said bluntly.

"The fighting must have been fierce," Kara(X) said.

"Oh yeah, teenage boys were fighting at the end of it. People committed suicide rather than be captured by the Reds. The German army fought to the last man so more people could flee to the Western side," Kara said.

"You almost make it sound heroic," Kara(X) remarked.

"There are noble heroes who fight for shitty leaders and there are shitty people who fight for noble leaders. In the end, God sorts it out," Kara said.

"I already feel damned," Kara(X) said.

"I don't blame you," Kara smirked.

"Even after all we did, Germany is now welcomed into the European Union. In some ways, it is even in charge of the EU," Kara(X) mused.

"Don't tell the French that. It will royally piss them off," Kara grinned.

"What we failed in war, we succeeded with diplomacy," Kara(X) realized.

"Not touching that," Kara replied.

"If you were in my position, would you not have done the same thing as I have?" Kara(X) asked her.

"Maybe, but who gives a fuck? With infinite universes, I am a raging bitch in an infinite number of these universes for an infinite number of reasons. If a person is good, it is because they were graced to be good by their parents, their friends, their co-workers, and the environment they happen to live in. I didn't work to be good. I was graced to be good," Kara told her.

"Then I have no chance to be good," Kara(X) realized.

"Just coming here and meeting us has given you an experience, a grace, so to speak, that you would never have had if you had not come here," Kara told her.

"Can a person like me truly be redeemed?" Kara(X) wondered.

"Well, Darth Vader redeemed himself at the last moment and he did a shit-ton of evil stuff. I mean, personally, I feel it was bullshit that he got to be a ghost but that's just me," Kara said.

"I don't understand the reference," Kara(X) admitted.

"Look, I went to the future a thousand years from now. Those people looked upon this society right now as being a bunch of immoral savages. They see 21st century people as a bunch of Nazis just as we see people from the 11th century as a bunch of Nazis. So, you can spend your whole life trying to compare yourself to other people, but you will always fall short. There's always going to be someone better and holier than you. So, I don't even try. I just kill bad guys and save a few people occasionally," Kara said.

"Oh, and I restarted Christianity a thousand years into the future, so I better get a fuck-ton of brownie points for that," Kara smirked.

"You restarted...," Kara(X) considered thoughtfully.

"Hey, you want to go to London. I know this awesome cafe there," Kara invited.

"No...I'd rather not," Kara(X) grimaced.

"Is it because you nuked it?" Kara asked.

There was a long pause. "Yeah...you nuked it," Kara confirmed.

* * *

Mon, Kara, Kara(X), and Hank got ready to enter the portal. "You ready for some sweet revenge?" Kara asked Mon.

"I am going to break him," Mon said confidently.

"I'll be trying to attack his mind during the battle," Hank said to the group.

"You sure you can stomach it?" Kara asked him.

"If it means saving lives, then yeah," Hank replied.

"You stay safe, you hear," Alex said to them all.

Kara came up to Alex. "If I die, the kids are all yours," she said.

"What the...," Alex protested and then the four of them were gone in a flash.

* * *

The four of them instantly appeared in Berlin in Kara(X) 's universe. Right on schedule, Darkseid emerged from his ship and landed just outside the city. "Good luck," Hank said to them and then morphed into a German officer.

"There is a technique we could use that will ensure our victory," Mon said to Kara(X). "It is the fusion dance."

Kara rolled her eyes. "You teach her while I stall him."

Kara then flew over to Darkseid who had his arms behind his back. "You're different from before," he noted.

"Is it my hair? It's my hair," Kara smirked.

"Are you ready to kneel?" Darkseid asked her.

"The only one I kneel to is my husband if you know what I'm mean," Kara smiled amused.

"I will turn this city and then this entire world to ash," Darkseid threatened.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara replied.

Darkseid then turned his back on her. "Give me your best attack."

"Gladly," Kara said then went into Prime mode. She then increased her power forcing the ground underneath her to sway away like waves. Berlin shook from the power surge. Kara became as bright as the sun. Darkseid continued to keep his back to her.

Kara leaped up and kicked him as hard as she could to the back of his head. Darkseid didn't even flinch as he was hit. "No fucking way," Kara said stunned.

Darkseid fired his omega beams forward. The beams went behind him and blasted Kara to the ground. "I actually felt that," Kara said stung.

"You survived a direct hit by my omega beam. Impressive," Darkseid complimented.

"Don't jerk yourself off too hard. I've only begun to kick your ass," Kara said as she rammed her fist into Darkseid's gut.

Darkseid grunted and then swatted Kara to the ground. The two then fought evenly creating shock waves with each impact. The German army kept their distance as the two titans fought just outside the city.

* * *

Mon attempted to teach Kara(X) the fusion dance with some success. "Why can't you and Kara do this yourselves?" she asked.

"It has to be two people of the same power level and sex. When Kara and I tried it...let's just say it was horrible," Mon shuddered.

"So, the two of you have to be facing forward, then do a crab-walk away from each other in a direct line and move your arms directly inward, crab-walk towards each other with your arms outward, then arch your arms towards each other, and then connect at the tip of your index fingers. As you do the dance, your moves have to be in perfect sync and your power levels have to be exactly the same," Mon taught.

"What if we do it wrong?" Kara(X) asked.

"Well, you will be stuck in a misshapen form for thirty minutes and lose all of your powers," Mon said to her.

"What advantage is there to his fusion?" Kara(X) asked.

"It will quadruple your power," Mon said simply.

"Alright, teach me again," Kara(X) said eagerly.

* * *

Kara blasted an army of dead zombie creatures Darkseid had summon from his eyes. Darkseid waited patiently as Kara blasted thousands of zombies with her heat vision while punching others. As his army thinned out, Darkseid summoned more of his previous victims with his eyes.

"You cannot be serious," Kara said as she fought zombie Nazi soldiers.

Kara finally clapped her hands shattering the entire army to dust. "Any more peons for me to kill?" Kara asked him.

"Would you agree that size matters, Kryptonian?" Darkseid asked her.

"Oh, fuck yes," Kara agreed.

Darkseid grinned and then grew to the size of a skyscraper. "Holy shit, dude," Kara said as she saw him become a giant.

Darkseid then slammed his fist down on Kara burying her deep into the ground. Kara popped out from underneath the ground and punched Darkseid to the face as hard as she could. Darkseid fired giant omega beams from his eyes at her. She attempted to block the beam but was blasted into space where she was finally able to cast it off her.

Kara quickly came back to Berlin and fired her heat vision at Darkseid. The beam's size looked insignificant compared to Darkseid's size. He merely blocked it with his right hand and caught her with his left. Kara was then slowly crushed by Darkseid's left hand.

* * *

Kara(X) watched as Mon and J'onn did the fusion dance perfectly. "I think I got it," Kara(X) said.

"I better attend to that," J'onn said as Darkseid was slowing crushing Kara to death.

Kara cried out as she felt her body begin to break. J'onn flew up to her, grabbed her, and then two of them phased out of Darkseid's hand to the ground. Darkseid then attempted to squash them with his boot creating a giant boot stamp in the ground.

"He's a little tough," Kara admitted.

"No shit," J'onn agreed.

"Insect," Darkseid said of J'onn as he fired his omega beams on him.

J'onn phased as the beam went through him and created a massive hole in the ground. Mon tensed up as he ascended to Super Insane and then pumped his arms as he ascended to the second level. Static electricity sparked around his energized body. He flew up to Darkseid, powered up a sphere, and fired it at Darkseid's head. The blast blinded Darkseid for a brief moment as it exploded in his face. He proceeded to shrink down to humanoid size.

Kara flew over to Kara(X). "You think we can do this?" she asked her.

"Yes, let's do it," she agreed.

"I will link your minds together, so you will not fail," J'onn said to them.

Mon flew at Darkseid and punched him several times to the chest without result. Darkseid grabbed Mon with his right hand and then rammed his left fist into his crotch. Mon fell to the ground devastated. "Why? Why did you have to punch me in the dick?" he asked with a higher-pitched voice.

"So, this is the legend the Insane have talked about for centuries? Pathetic," Darkseid sneered.

Darkseid fired at Mon blasting away his jacket and shirt. Mon then retreated into the air and loaded up his strongest energy attack. Darkseid waited unimpressed as Mon gathered his energy. "Do you intend to destroy this planet with yourself on it?" he asked him.

Mon then put two fingers to his forehead and instantly appeared right next to Darkseid. He then unleashed his attack hitting Darkseid point-blank. As the light faded, Darkseid remained unaffected with his armor smoking. "Holy shit," Mon said exhausted.

Darkseid then gave Mon the beating of his life with each punch breaking bones. Darkseid finally blasted Mon to the face with his hand sending him into a crater in the ground. Kara and Kara(X) began the fusion dance only to be interrupted by Darkseid's omega beam. The two scattered before they could be hit.

Kara and Kara(X) circled Darkseid moving so fast that only their after-images could be seen. Darkseid let loose another omega beam that followed the two as they moved around. As they curved around him so did the beam. Mon struggled to get out of the crater and then powered up to Super Insane once more.

"You don't know what you're dealing with. I am Prince Mon, and I am Insane," he said as he powered up to max.

"At least, we're both in agreement on that," Darkseid snickered.

Mon got in the way of the omega beam and deflected it into space. He then dropped to the ground exhausted. Kara and Kara(X) then did the fusion dance as J'onn concentrated on their minds. The two did the dance perfectly meeting at the index fingers. A blinding light glowed around them as they fused into one body.

The new Kara was already in Prime mode as they fused. "Calling ourselves Kara would be boring. You can call us Karaka," she smirked wearing a black Supergirl uniform.

"Fusing into one body will only make it easier for me to kill you both," Darkseid said unimpressed. He kicked Mon away as if he were trash.

"Come at me, bro," Karaka motioned.

Darkseid glared at Karaka and charged her punching her to the head as hard as he could. Karaka remained steady as she was hit to the forehead.

"You call that a punch? Let me show you," Karaka said as she punched a basketball-size hole in his gut. His back was blown out from the impact.

Darkseid backed away stunned. He powered up his omega beams and fired full strength on her. Karaka blocked the beam with her palm and then pushed it back on him. Darkseid then turned to dust as he was hit with his own omega beam.

"Too easy," Karaka smiled and then split in two.

Kara went over to Mon to help him up. "He's dead. He's finally dead," he said stunned.

"Yep," Kara agreed.

"You took from me, my revenge," Mon said bitterly.

Kara dropped Mon on the ground. "Maybe in another seven years," Kara told him.

Kara(X) flew over to the German army. "Darkseid is dead. Target that ship," she told a German general.

"Can't you destroy it yourself?" the German general asked confused.

"I'm here to inspire, not to do everything for you," Kara(X) told him.

"Of course," the German general agreed.

German tanks and artillery fired on the battleship with everything they had. Kara(X) fired heat beams at the ship overwhelming their shields. The shells hit the battleship causing mini explosions all over the ship. German fighters dropped bombs on the roof of the ship blasting holes in its hull. Finally, the ship came down hitting the ground with a fiery explosion.

"Nice," Kara said enjoying the sight.

Kara(X) then flew over to the three of them. "Thank you for saving my world," she said appreciatively.

"What are you going to do now?" J'onn asked her.

"I won't lead the humans, but I will kill villains no matter what side they are," Kara(X) promised.

J'onn nodded and then shook her hand. Mon gave Kara(X) a smile. "You sure you don't want to come back with us?"

"No, Mon," Kara denied him.

Kara(X) and Kara then walked together away from the others. "When we fused, I saw into your thoughts. You're...," Kara(X) said delicately.

"Fucked up?" Kara finished for her.

"Yes," Kara(X) nodded.

"Coming from you, I must be fucked," Kara grimaced.

"It is said to love our neighbors...and love our enemies, probably because in general, they are the same people," Kara(X) said.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

"You could have destroyed Darkseid alone," Kara(X) said seriously. "You are so much stronger than me."

"Keep that to yourself. You compliment your friends by giving them the impression they're useful," Kara smiled.

"I'll remember that," Kara(X) smiled back.

The two gave each other a hug and then Kara flew over to the other two. "Let's get out of here before they find out J'onn is black."

"Fuck you, Kara," J'onn said to her as he activated the portal. The three exited, reentering their own universe.


	61. The Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara encounters a cult of Rao of her own making.

Thomas Coville had a feeling he would need to spike his drink for this particular flight. He looked over at his fellow passenger's phone. "Your wife?" he asked referring to the obviously pregnant woman.

"Yes, we're pregnant," he said proudly.

"For how long?" Thomas asked rudely.

"What the fuck?" the man wondered.

"Isn't that cute. We're pregnant like you have any say in the matter," Thomas said bitterly.

"Excuse you?" his fellow passenger said offended.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright. I'm a little drunk, but I know you. I was you. Pretty wife, nice car, I bet its a beamer."

"Yeah...wait, are you spying on me?" the passenger asked becoming paranoid.

"Look, take it from me. It's all a croak," Thomas told him.

"Dude, you need to shut the fuck up, or I will beat your ass in front of all of these people," the passenger said to him.

"Fair enough," Thomas allowed. 

The plane suddenly experienced extreme turbulence. Thomas looked around in his drunken state. He saw a Jewish man praying, a Muslim woman also praying, and then a blond woman with a cross praying as well.

"Which one is right?" Thomas wondered as the plane crashed into the bay.

Thomas then looked out the window and saw a woman in black standing on the wing of the plane. The soaking wet girl tore off the door and went inside the airplane. "Well, folks, statistically speaking...," she said visibly panting from effort.

There was a long pause as she tried to remember the last part of the quote. "Well...fuck it," she said and then flew off.

"She's right," Thomas said to himself. "Fuck it all."

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Kara strolled into the Catco building and met up with James and Winn. "Hi, Kara, what are you doing here?" James wondered.

"Can I have my old job back?" Kara asked.

"No threats of blackmail or physical harm?" James asked disappointedly.

"No, just asking," Kara clarified. 

"Sure but stay away from Lena. She actually demands results. She thinks we run a business here," James said.

"And yet, I've noticed our stock is declining," Kara noticed.

"Yeah, Lena wants us to tell the truth whatever the fuck that means," James said. "Also, I lost my spin-master Snapper to some BS sabbatical. I can practically guarantee he won't be back."

"Maybe I could take over his job then," Kara said brightly.

"Sure, but don't be too controversial or Lena will have my ass," James said.

"You need to hook up with her. Then, she can't fire you due to emotional entanglement," Winn suggested.

"Does that really work, because it would only take me a millisecond to fire Mon from Catco?" Kara wondered.

"Worth a try," James said. "Being the brother-in-law to Lex Luthor is disturbing as hell though."

"Then don't marry her," Kara said obviously.

"Can you use DEO resources to spy on her, so I know what she likes and doesn't like?" James asked.

"Of course," Winn agreed.

"By the way, whatever happened to your alien girlfriend, Winn?" Kara asked.

"We broke up. It was a mutual decision," Winn said sadly.

"Yeah, that threesome got weird," James admitted.

"Wait...what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"Anyway, I found this in my mail. It looks Kryptonian," James said giving Kara a brochure.

Kara looked it over. "That's supposed to be the symbol for Rao, the Kryptonian sun god."

"Why do you say 'supposed to be'?" Winn asked confused.

"Because I wrote the Kryptonian Bible under a pseudo-name and got a shit-load of money off it. I intentionally used the wrong symbol so if some moron tried to establish a cult following with this symbol, I would know it's not legit," Kara said.

"Why did you write a false Kryptonian Bible?" Winn asked.

"Why did L. Ron Hubbard invent Scientology? To make lots of money," Kara said obviously.

"But a lot of people believe in this," James protested. "I mean, when you went to the future you might never have come back and then no one would be able to set the record straight."

"The customer is always right, James. They must be punished for their arrogance," Kara said. "So, anyway, I'm going to this meeting for a good laugh."

"Well, we're coming with you," James said.

"Yeah, I'm totally in," Winn agreed.

* * *

The three drove to the Airport Hilton and made their way to the Sunset conference room. A crowd was already present with Thomas Coville being their leader. "It's like an AA meeting," James commented.

"Yeah, you would know," Kara teased.

"More like Aliens Anonymous," Winn joked.

"No, Win, just no," Kara rebuked him.

A teenage girl came up to Kara. "Are you new here?" she asked awkwardly.

"Actually, I'm one of those long-time members that never show up to the actual meetings," Kara said sarcastically.

"Well, lucky you, my first time here was transformative," Olivia said.

"Like...you were a boy before?" Kara wondered.

"No...well, it's starting," she said a little freaked out by Kara.

The three sat down as Thomas took to the podium with the incorrect symbol. "Welcome, children of Rao. We are here because of her grace. We are here gathered to stand in the light. For just one reason: We are here because Supergirl saved us."

Kara took out her bag of popcorn she got from a movie theater nearby. "This is going to be good."

Thomas lit a candle in front of the group. "Let us begin by reaffirming our faith. Although we go forth alone, our soul unites under Rao's rays. Let Roa's light protect us, so we may protect others," Thomas recited.

"Many of us don't get second chances in life. Many of us stay lost. I'm talking about being spiritually lost and needing to find your way back home. I see we have three new members. Tell us, how did Supergirl save you?"

"Well, my father broke out of prison...and he...started making toys again," Winn said becoming emotional.

"We're here for you, man," James patted him on the back.

"And Supergirl saved me from my father's toys," Winn said gratefully.

"Of all the adventures we've been on, you picked that one?" Kara said disappointedly.

"What about you?" Thomas asked James.

"I was going through a serious sexual dry spell, but Supergirl saved me by having sex with me and renewing my confidence in myself," James said.

"What the fuck, James?" Kara hissed at him.

"And what about you?" Thomas asked Kara.

"Well...I was on this flight and the engines shut off, and we were going down. Supergirl saved me that night," Kara said vaguely.

"That really hits home," Thomas said wiping away a tear. "Thank you."

Olivia then came to the podium to testify about her personal story with Supergirl.

* * *

**Flashback**

Olivia was drunk as fuck at a teenage party. She waltzed around the house and found her boyfriend having sex with another girl. "Oh my God, I'm going to go kill myself now," Olivia said as she ran up the stairs.

She made her way to the balcony and pressed her back against the ledge wanting to end it all. Kara Danvers was on the bottom floor having a drinking contest with some of the kids. "You are the best babysitter ever," Carter Grant said to her.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

Suddenly, Kara heard someone on the balcony. Just as the kid was about to fall to her death, Supergirl caught her and brought her to the ground. "Really, kid? You better be stupid drunk, because I can't deal with suicidal kids," Kara said to her.

"You saved me," Olivia said gratefully.

"Damn right I did," Kara said proudly. "Do you have any idea how much fucking trouble...Kara Danvers would be in if you got yourself killed on her watch. I mean, what the fuck, kid? God damn," Kara said to her.

"I thought I was nothing, but you took pity on me," Olivia said star-struck.

"Alright, kid, you need to buy the Rao Bible and then join a cult. People always find meaning to their lives when they join a cult," Kara told her.

"Sure," Olivia agreed.

"Now, get back in that house. You're lucky I'm not some creepy bastard that would put you in a lethal trap, so you can appreciate your worthless life," Kara said.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Good times," Kara remembered fondly.

"Now, everyday Olivia lives in Rao's light. The light that shines through Supergirl," Thomas said. "In the name of Supergirl, our savior, we give thanks."

"Wait, who are they all praying to?" Winn asked confused.

"Me, obviously. The Rao Bible prophesied a female heroine of unlimited power that would save people, kill bad guys, and provide wise counsel," Kara said.

"Not sure about that last one," James rolled his eyes.

"You wrote a prophecy about yourself? That is beyond narcissism," Winn told her.

"Thanks, Winn, I'll tell my shrink that," Kara said sarcastically.

* * *

At the DEO, Winn tracked down the cult leader. "Using facial recognition, I have determined who he is. He is Thomas Coville."

"Good work, Winn. You want his business card?" she asked mockingly as she pulled it out.

Winn shook his head embarrassed "Okay, well, he's 44 years old, a resident of Metropolis, and not an alien," Winn added.

"Any criminal convictions?" Hank asked.

"Three years ago, his wife divorced him. After that, his life fell apart. He was barred from practicing law after a few misdemeanors such as a DUI and drunken and disorderly conduct," Winn said.

"How does he connect to Supergirl?" Hank asked.

"He was on the flight that Supergirl saved two years ago," Winn brought up the plane on the screen.

"My first public appearance," Kara recalled.

"So, this explains how Thomas Coville became the leader of a cult that worships Supergirl," Hank summarized.

"It would be hilarious if it weren't so sad," Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Hank wondered.

"The Rao Bible, written by Linda Lang, was a New York Times best-seller purported to be the authentic sacred text of the Kryptonian religion," Winn said bringing the book up on the screen.

"Really?" Hank asked Kara.

"I'm currently working on the Insane Bible. It's going to be crazy," Kara grinned.

"People base their lives on these books believing them to be true and spiritual," Hank argued.

"My publisher said the same thing to me," Kara recalled.

"How can you disrespect your own religion and culture like this?" Hank asked.

"Easy, it was false," Kara said obviously. "Don't give me that dirty look. We got movies that have Egyptian gods creating mummies, Norse gods as comic book heroes, Voodoo witch-doctors, and exorcisms."

"It's all fun and games until they decide to drink the Kool-aid," Hank said.

"But I love Kool-aid," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"This could affect your reputation if this cult gets out of hand," Winn warned.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara mocked.

"Your daughter, Mara, worked hard to rebuild your shitty reputation. Over seven months, your approval rating has finally reached over 50 percent," Hank said to Kara.

"Wow, well, that means it needs to go back to ten percent again because superheroes should never be worshiped as gods. It creates a cult of personality and the beginning of fascism," Kara said.

"You're just making excuses for being an ass," Hank said to her. "Winn, find some dirt on Coville the same way the FBI got dirt on MLK."

"That is so fucked up," Winn muttered as he went to work.

* * *

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, sped towards a burning building. Fire fighting teams were already on location attempting to rescue a young Black man on the roof. Mara focused on the man as he fell through the collapsing roof. Mara went through the fire and rescued the man. She carried him out of the building and dropped him a safe distance from the building.

"I knew you would save me, Supergirl," the man said to her and then bowed to her.

"You did it. She saved you," Olivia said kissing him.

"I never lost faith," the man said smiling.

"You're one of us now," Olivia told him. "Thank Rao."

Police then took the man away on arsonist charges. "I have never seen an arsonist get so excited to be caught," Maggie Sawyer remarked.

Mara eyed Maggie awkwardly. "I should go."

"Wait, I know the whole story now. I get it. You were just trying to preserve the timeline and all that. If we were stronger, we would have overcome you two," Maggie said to her.

"I'm sorry," Mara said and then in a golden flash flew up into the air.

* * *

Mara landed on the rooftop of a building that oversaw the fire. "So, you decided to save him?" Kara said dressed in her black uniform.

"I save people no matter how they get put in danger," Mara said powering down her blond hair back to black.

"Mara, this only encourages them. Now, there will be more of these incidences. People will get themselves into dangerous situations just to meet with you," Kara told her.

"So, I should have let him die and destroy their faith in me?" Mara asked.

"Maybe," Kara said flatly.

"I may not be able to save everyone but when I can, I will," Mara said resolved.

"More people may die as a result," Kara told her.

"I don't care," Mara replied coldly. "If they die...they die."

"That's my girl," Kara hugged her daughter. "The worst thing you can be is confused as to why you're out there. Stick to your guns no matter how naive they may be."

"I will," Mara promised.

"Oh, and make sure you always save minorities or else they'll call you a racist," Kara advised.

"Got it covered, this night," Mara smiled.

"Alright, go have fun," Kara said to her.

Mara powered up to Super Insane to look just like Supergirl and then flew off to deal with another disaster.

* * *

The next morning, Kara Danvers met with Thomas Coville. "You remember me, Tom?" Kara asked.

"Oh, yes, I remember you from the other night," Thomas replied shaking her hand.

"I'm a reporter from Catco magazine," Kara introduced herself.

"Catco, I love that Cat Grant," Thomas smiled.

"Don't we all," Kara agreed.

"I'm actually researching for an article about whatever this is," Kara said condescendingly.

"Sure, I'm always open to questions," Thomas allowed.

"So, one of your followers was involved in a fire last night. He almost died," Kara brought up.

"I heard. I tell my followers not to put Rao, your god, to the test, as it is written," Thomas said.

"Yeah, I remember writing...," Kara said and then stopped herself. "Supergirl doesn't save people and neither does Rao. Supergirl kills mother-fuckers who need to be put down. Why do you put faith in her to save you from anything?" Kara asked.

"Is this a test?" Thomas wondered.

"Would you feel better if it were?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"The Supergirl you're talking about is gone. Since the Insane invasion, she has gone out of her way to save people. She has seen the light of Rao and reformed herself just as I have," Thomas said.

"Oh, dear God," Kara muttered.

"You are her. Rao has opened my eyes. You are Supergirl," Thomas said.

Kara took off her glasses and then lifted him off the floor by his shirt collar. "The Supergirl flying around right now is my daughter. I have never changed, and I won't hesitate to kill you if you go too far with this cult of yours."

"I know you wrote the book...Linda Lane," Thomas gasped.

Kara dropped him. "Then you know its just a work of fiction. I just used a bunch of proverbs, fables, and writing cliches."

"And it was beautiful," Thomas smiled.

"What's your deal, asshole?" Kara demanded.

"You must have made a pretty penny with that book sale but together we could do much more. With a new religion, we could make millions," Thomas said excitedly.

Kara smiled at him. "You had my curiosity. Now, you have my attention."

"With your physical endorsement, we can make this a major movement. You are a god that people can see with their own eyes," Thomas said to her.

"After we have had our fun, we're going to reveal we were trolling them from the beginning," Kara said.

"Of course. I don't want to go to hell," Thomas agreed.

"Let's troll the fuck out of this city," Kara said shaking Thomas' hand.

* * *

Later that night, Kara looked out the window of the Catco building. "Your article on the Rao Cult was the highest viewed on the website. It's got a lot of people interested," James said to her.

"When people don't have faith, they fill the hole with something else," Kara mused.

"Sometimes I feel a little empty. No matter how much money I make, how much power I accumulate, or how many girls I sleep with I don't feel its enough," James said thoughtfully.

"Is that why you go out as Guardian and kick ass on criminals?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, it completes me," James nodded.

"Well, maybe having a cult that worships me will complete me," Kara wondered.

"How do you justify creating a religion on a lie?" James asked her.

"Morality is about the consequences. If the consequences are good, if people live better, then what does it matter the intent behind it?" Kara said.

"I get the impression you don't give a fuck anymore about anything, because you all know it amounts to nothing in the future," James said.

"And you would be right," Kara replied.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Thomas Coville led a massive rally march of Rao supporters through the streets of Metropolis. Tens of thousands from all over the country and even the world were in attendance. Super logo signs were everywhere. Others wore the Super logo t-shirt. Thomas then came onto the stage to address the people.

"Superman has declared us a cult, a false religion. But he didn't live on Krypton. He arrived here on Earth when he was but an infant. Supergirl, on the other hand, knows the truth. She didn't arrive here until she was a teenager. She is our guide and our inspiration. I hereby declare Superman an infidel to our Lord and Savior, Rao," Thomas said to the crowd.

Coincidentally, Kara in her black Supergirl outfit flew over the crowd. The crowd cheered as she deliberately flew over them towards the DEO.

Kara landed inside the DEO and found Hank, Alex, and Winn talking to a Catholic Cardinal. "Speak of the devil," Hank said of Kara.

"Cardinal Nolan, what an unexpected pleasure. You here to give one of Hank's prisoners their Last Rites," Kara smirked.

"You know I don't have time for that petty shit. I'm here to ask you officially to end this cult," Cardinal Nolan said to her.

"From one professional to another, I respect you coming down here, but I'm good," Kara smiled.

"You're leading people astray with this ridiculous shit," Cardinal Nolan said showing her the Kryptonian Bible.

"That's rich coming from you. Afraid of a little competition?" Kara mocked.

"The good Cardinal is concerned that when this all unravels there will be mass suicide and depression," Hank said diplomatically.

"I wish I gave a shit," Kara said unconcernedly.

"What if there are riots in the streets? Their blood will be on your hands," Cardinal Nolan said.

"Sounds like a kick-ass time," Kara replied.

"You can't create a problem and then solve it," Winn said.

"I can and I will," Kara said stubbornly.

"Look, if you don't knock this off, I'll tell Pastor Dan what you've done," Alex threatened.

Kara stared at Alex. "You wouldn't," she said genuinely afraid. "What must I do?"

"A simple gesture of faith. In a public ceremony of the opening of our new church, you will kiss my ring as a sign of obedience and submission to the true God," Cardinal Nolan said.

"You're fucking high if you think I'll do that," Kara refused.

"No matter if you were baptized by some heretic, you can still lose your salvation if you are an egregious sinner," Cardinal Nolan said getting in her face.

"Good thing I picked a denomination that doesn't believe that," Kara stared him down. "I restarted Christianity from scratch in the future when it was completely dead. I'm a fucking saint in the future. I have so many brownie points, it amounts to more than all the gold in your possession. So, indulge me a little fun," Kara said to him.

"It is written that a good man that turns evil shall die, but an evil man that turns good shall live," Cardinal Nolan told her.

"Yeah, I memorized the entire Bible and saved billions of souls a thousand years from now, so you can shove your condescending self-righteous attitude up your ass," Kara told him.

"When the day comes when you need Last Rites, I'm going to send the worst priest we have to your bedside," Cardinal Nolan promised.

"Just make sure you consult with the FBI before you do, because they might point you in the right direction," Kara shot back.

Cardinal Nolan glared at Kara and then left the DEO in a huff. "Well, that went well," Winn said dryly.

"I admire his tenacity. He's got spunk for an old man," Kara complimented.

"You say that now after everything you said to him?" Alex asked.

"You compliment your enemies by kicking their ass as hard as you can," Kara reminded her.

* * *

The next day at the opening of St. Peter, Paul, and Mary Catholic Church, Cardinal Nolan was there with giant scissors to cut the ribbon across the church's door. There was a large crowd on the church lawn made up of some important Metropolis politicians and community leaders.

"We have a special guest for you all," Cardinal Nolan smiled as Supergirl landed on the stage.

Mara waved awkwardly to the crowd and then knelt before the cardinal as she kissed his ring. She was then given the scissors to cut the ribbon. "I want to try it my way," she smiled zapping the ribbon with her heat vision.

The crowd clapped as the doors of the church were officially opened. "Thank you for reconsidering," Cardinal Nolan smiled at Mara.

Kara and James watched the scene unfold from the Catco office. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

The same day, Kara and Thomas met outside the city. "We're finished. Why would you do that?" Thomas asked sadly.

"It was my daughter. She can be a handful," Kara said.

"Can you persuade her to join us?" Thomas asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"Well, it was good for as long as it lasted," Thomas smiled.

"You bet it was," Kara agreed.

"So, how does one end a cult once it gets started?" Thomas wondered as they walked together.

"Lots of Kool-aid," Kara suggested.

"That's fucked up," Thomas chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It will fade away like all the others. Just get out of town and start opening bank accounts in Caribbean islands," Kara advised.

"I hope we can meet again," Thomas said shaking her hand.

"I imagine we will," Kara said giving him a hug.

* * *

At Catholic Youth Day, Kara, Mon, and Kon sat in seats all wearing civilian attire. "Why are we here again?" Mon asked.

"To show support for our daughter," Kara said obviously. She then noticed Kon playing a video game. "Put that away."

"Son, you better continue in the ways of the Insane. Obviously, your sister isn't going to do it," Mon said bitterly.

"Sure, father," Kon said not paying attention.

Kara took his game boy and then crushed it. "I'm going to crush you the same way if you don't pay attention," she threatened. "By the way, is that a KISS t-shirt?"

"Yeah, so? I like their music," Kon said defensively.

"I do too, but I am not stupid enough to wear it to a Catholic Youth Day rally," Kara said scornfully. Kara then heard noises in the basement level that sounded like chanting.

"I'm going to check out the basement. You keep an eye on Kon," Kara said to Mon.

As soon as Kara left, Mon turned to his son. "If she's not back in ten minutes, we ditch."

"Excellent," Kon smiled.

Kara went down to the basement level and found a security guard unconscious on the floor. Sighing, she found the original members of the Rao cult now under Olivia. She was doing a meditative chant with the others. "Alright, what the fuck is this?" Kara demanded of them taking off her glasses.

"It's her," the Rao cult members said amazed.

"The game's over. You guys can go back home and rethink your lives," Kara told them.

"We're going to threaten the lives of all the infidels above us and prove that Rao is the true god," Olivia said.

"Because violence solves everything," Kara scoffed. "How are you going to threaten everyone? With these people? You must be joking?"

"No, through ME!" Olivia said demonically as her eyes glowed red.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, awkwardly came to the podium with Cardinal Nolan and several priests surrounding an altar in the center of the stadium. Mara looked over the 15 thousand person crowd and then spotted Mon and Kon together. Not seeing her mother, Mara was slightly alarmed. The video screen showed Mara earning applause from the crowd.

Meanwhile, Kara was dealing with a situation. "You getting this, Winn?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah, energy levels are off the chart. What is that thing? A bomb?" Winn asked as he saw it on the screen.

"Kind of," Kara said not sure what to make of the glowing Olivia.

"If you touch me, I'll go off," she threatened as she glowed red.

"When did you get super-powers?" Kara wondered.

"This is the power of Rao. Unlike you, I took it seriously and now the angel of Rao has come upon me," she said.

"Hate to break it to you, but Rao isn't real. There's been no sign of Rao for thousands of years and those stories are probably made up," Kara said.

"You mean the Kryptonian Bible is made up? You made it all up?" one Rao cult member asked.

"You'll get over it," Kara said dismissively.

Flames roared around Olivia and then she tore through the ceiling into the stadium. The flames formed into a fierce-looking eye. "It has begun," it said demonically.

"What the fuck?" Cardinal Nolan whispered.

"The East will fall. So shall the kingdom of Rao rise. The time of men is over. The age of Krypton has come," the eye said to the crowd.

Mon and Kon were about to leave but then decided to stay in their seats. Mara confronted Olivia inside the eye with the clergy behind her. Powering up, she glowed gold overwhelming the crowd in the stadium.

"You have no power here, servant of Rao. You are nameless, faceless, formless. Go back to the void from whence you came!" Mara said as she raised her hand against it.

Mara then blasted Olivia out of the stadium creating a giant hole in the roof. Mara then flew off through the hole after Olivia earning excited applause from the crowd. Kara stared at the hole in the stadium as she rose from the basement. "God damn," she said smiling.

Olivia remained in the sky as Mara, Mon, Kon, and Kara surrounded her. "You dare to challenge your god?" Olivia said to them completely possessed.

"Well, this is what happens when you take a joke too far," Kara shook her head embarrassed.

Olivia powered up creating a large fiery phoenix in the sky that became as large as the city itself. The entire city could see the manifestation. "This could be an issue," Kara said to the others.

"Shall I take it to Mars?" Mon asked.

"Read my mind," Kara agreed.

Mon powered up to Super Insane 2 and got closer to Olivia as flames roared around her. "You defiled Kryptonian blood," Olivia roared at him.

"Not apologizing," Mon smirked.

"I will turn you into ash," Olivia said as she wrapped her phoenix wings around him shielding him from Kara, Mara, and Kon.

"Your father's got this," Kara said to her kids.

Mon started to burn as Olivia became too much for him. The closer he came to her, the more his body burned. Suddenly, Olivia's body began to crack. "I just wanted something to believe in," the real Olivia said as her body shattered and exploded outward. The Phoenix flames abruptly disappeared.

"Did you really have to kill that girl?" Kara asked him.

"She exploded herself," Mon said smarting from his burns.

"Alright, time to get our stories straight. It was Mara that defeated her...with God's help," Kara said.

"That's bullshit. I'm not going along with this," Kon said stubbornly.

"Yes, you will. This is important for your sister," Kara told him.

"What happened to her was so sad," Mara remarked.

"Yeah, I know," Kara agreed. "I think we all learned an important lesson today."

"What's that?" Kon asked.

"There was once a man who sat on his roof during a great flood. Time after time, he was given rescues by helicopter and by boat, but he wouldn't go with them believing that God would miracle his ass out of the situation he was in. In the end, he drowned. The lesson is that God helps those who help themselves," Kara said.

Kara turned to Mara. "Go back in that stadium and host the shit out of that service."

"Yes, mother," Mara said flew back towards the stadium.

"Do I have to go back?" Kon asked lacking enthusiasm.

"No, son, we don't have to. We get to. Now, get your ass back in there," Kara ordered.

* * *

Kara flew to the Bahamas at the Atlantis hotel and quickly changed to civilian attire. She came upon Thomas who was sunbathing at a swimming pool. "Are they treating you well? Kara asked him.

"Oh, yes," he smiled. "Why did you come? Worried I would tell someone who you were?"

"I put a fake name on your silly form. I'm not stupid," Kara rolled her eyes.

"When I first saw you on that plane, you looked uncertain...and a little drunk," Thomas said to her. "But now, I see you are confident and strong. Nothing can stop you."

"Well, thanks, best buddy," Kara said appreciatively.

"This is truly my salvation," Thomas said as a waiter delivered him a drink.

"You sure showed your ex-wife," Kara said knowingly.

"Yes, thank you for everything. Now, instead of praying to you, I'll pray for you," Thomas offered.

"Please don't," Kara rejected.

"Well, okay then," Thomas smiled as he proceeded to get shit-faced.

* * *

Lena, Kara, and Alex joined up with Samantha at an elementary school play. All the girls were wearing a Supergirl costume as they sang and danced around the stage. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed to Alex.

"They are not worshiping her. They're just inspired by her," Alex said.

"I don't give a shit why they're doing it," Kara said honestly.

"This is what normal parents have to sit through. Maybe, if you hadn't accelerated their growth you would understand," Alex said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Why am I here?" Kon wondered as he sat next to Alex.

"You're being punished, remember?" Kara told him.

"Wait, going to see Ruby's play is punishment?" Alex wondered. "That's fucked up."

"What's even more fucked up is that parents tell their kids this is actually good," Kara remarked.

"Hey, that's my kid on stage," a parent said to Kara.

Kara chuckled and then looked at the mom's glare. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara laughed.

"That's it," the mom said grabbing Alex by mistake in the dark auditorium.

Alex reflexively punched her back. The husband got involved and all-out brawl among a few rows broke out. "Really?" Lena said unimpressed as parents fought around her.

Kara looked around amused and then took her son's hand. "I've assessed the situation...and we're leaving."

* * *

In a cave in Death Valley, three spirits came together. "The human child could not contain my power," Reign said to the others.

"We require a being of higher constitution," one of them said.

"I have one just in mind," Reign said showing them an image of Samantha. "Soon, you will be mine and Rao's reign on this world shall begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed this episode is out of order. This was done intentionally because only Kara, herself, could give proper perspective on the events of this episode. It was also done to be a direct predecessor to the emergence of Reign with Olivia being a failed attempt.


	62. Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign finally reveals herself.

Mon and Kara hung out at the DEO with Alex and Hank. "Strange as it may sound, the 31st century isn't a whole lot different from today. This planet was, is, and will be a shit-hole," Mon remarked.

"Hey, don't talk about my planet like that," Kara scolded.

"Your planet?" Hank asked intrigued.

"We created a unified world under one religious government controlled exclusively by our nerdy friend. We got the Earth back into shape," Kara said proudly.

"It turns out democracy sucks," Mon said.

"When you have the right leadership, dictatorship is the right way to go," Kara said. "Our team solved war and violence overnight."

"What team?" Alex asked.

"Oh, we created a team called the Vindicators," Kara said proudly. "The other members are still in their pods."

"What were you vindicating?" Hank asked confused.

"This again," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We were vindicating our own existence to skeptical taxpayers," Mon explained. "We used Supergirl's example in the 21st century to recruit and inspire people around the world to come together for peace."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Kara said pleased with him.

"It's also complete bullshit," Alex said unconvinced.

"The Vindicators sound formidable," Hank said impressed.

"Well, to be honest, ninety-nine percent of our power level comes from me," Kara said. "I'm like the star in my little solar system of planets."

"Is that why you called me Jupiter, king of the gods, this whole time?" Mon asked insulted.

"Remember the ant analogy I gave you," Kara reminded him.

"Yes, I'm the strongest ant that ever lived," Mon tried to reassure himself.

"If he's an ant, what does that make us?" Winn wondered.

"You don't want to know," Kara told him.

"So, what was your plan? To get your kids, go back into cryo-sleep, and go back to the 31st century?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Mon said instantly.

"No," Kara said instantly. "Look, we were thinking to bring some of you with us to the 31st century as well if you wanted to."

"We would have to make repairs to the cryo-chambers. They were meant for one-time use only," Mon said.

"Well, I'm not going," Alex said resolved.

Kara gave a heavy sigh. "Damn...it."

"Anyway, I'm hosting a Christmas party tonight. In the future, I restarted the Christmas holiday and then made the world economy depend upon it," Kara said.

"That's so materialistic," Alex objected.

"Better to be a tad corrupted than completely forgotten," Kara reasoned.

* * *

Kara and Alex prepared the apartment for a Christmas party. "Eggnog is ready!" Kara said excitedly.

"You spike your Eggnog? You really are an alcoholic," Alex chided.

"There will be none for you with that attitude," Kara said pouring herself a glass.

"Danvers' famous eggnog recipe will fuck you up," James promised Lena.

"Sounds tempting, but I'll stick with scotch," Lena smiled.

Hank was over with Winn arguing about music. "You're playing this song," he ordered.

"We've already played it four times," Winn pointed out.

"And I don't give a shit," Hank told him. "That's an order."

Hank then went over to his father. "J'onn, why did you introduce me to coffee first when this brown water is vastly superior," M'yrnn said referring to hot cocoa.

"You know how you treated me like shit when I was younger. Now, I'm returning the favor," Hank explained.

"I enjoy Christmas. What a wonderful way to end your year: Paying homage to an evergreen tree. It reminds me of Life Day," M'yrnn said.

"The Christmas tree originally was to celebrate the god Thor, but a Christian saint chopped it down and later the Church incorporated it into its own tradition," Hank told him.

Kara and Alex fixed up the table. "So, where's Mon?" Alex asked.

"Out with the kids preoccupying them with something," Kara said vaguely.

"It's weird to think of you as a mom. Like, I never saw my niece and nephew grow up. I kind of wished I could have seen that," Alex said.

"You will be amazed at how easy it is to be a parent when robots do all the day-care," Kara smiled.

"That sounds horrible," Alex frowned.

"Hey, at least one of my kids is normal," Kara said referring to Mara.

"Yeah, I can't believe she managed to perfectly impersonate you for seven months. I mean, she really found new ways to get under my skin," Alex said.

"But she was so depressing as well. She really thought she had lost her parents forever," Alex said reflectively.

"It was really hard for me to see them dead in the records when I was in the future and by a rogue Kryptonian no-less," Kara said.

"My God," Alex said stunned.

The door opened with Ruby and Samantha coming inside. "Speak of the devil," Kara smirked as Samantha placed packaged cookies on the table.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said sheepishly.

Kara approached Sam with killer intent when Lena got in between them. "Have you met my CFO, Samantha Arias?" Lena introduced.

"No, pleasure, to meet you," Kara said with false sincerity.

"And you must be Kara Danvers. Lena has told me everything about you," Sam smiled.

"I certainly hope not," Kara joked.

"I heard you have kids of your own. Are they here?" Sam asked curiously.

"They're out with their father," Kara said, her voice-controlled.

Hank came up to Kara and whispered to her. "Sorry, but we have to go. Something has just come up."

"This better be good," Kara whispered back. She gave Sam a fake smile and walked with Hank out the door.

* * *

Supergirl and the DEO arrived at the scene in the middle of a field. "What's this all about?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You know the movie, Signs? Well, it's happening here," a DEO agent told her.

"Oh really?" Kara said looking around and seeing nothing.

"Get a bird's eye view on it," the agent told her.

Kara flew up and saw a giant Kryptonian symbol burned into the field. "Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

The next morning, at the DEO, Kara brought up the symbol to her mother's hologram. "I've seen this pirate-looking symbol before on a field trip through some ruins. What does it mean?"

"The symbol predates recorded history. It comes from the Kryptonian continent where all life began," Alura said.

"And the people that use them?" Kara asked.

"They were matriarchal, tribal, polytheistic. Over time, their sun god became Rao. The tribes began to worship him alone and modern Krypton was born," she said.

"What does the real book of Rao say about this?" Kara asked.

"The book of Rao says nothing on this. The ruling council destroyed much of what they considered to be superstitions," Alura said.

"Same old story," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I feel like someone is trying to send me a message," Kara figured.

"I have the total accumulated knowledge of twenty-eight known galaxies. If it is not in my archive, it simply does not exist," Alura said confidently.

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Kara smirked.

Mara then entered the room. "You sent for me?" she asked.

"Yes, Mara. This is your grandmother from your Kryptonian side," Kara introduced to her.

Mara stared at Alura in wonder. "You are an Insane-Kryptonian hybrid," Alura realized quickly.

"Yeah," Mara said awkwardly.

"Hybrid splicing was strictly forbidden on Krypton. However, if Alura were alive, I know she would have loved you," Alura said to Mara.

"I wish I could have met her," Mara said fascinated with Alura's hologram.

"I am a perfect imitation of her thoughts and feelings. Ask anything of me, and I will answer to the best of my ability," Alura said.

"I want to know everything," Mara said wide-eyed.

Kara smiled and then left the two of them to chat.

* * *

James Olsen rallied the troops to figure out what was going on with numerous crop circles and graffiti markings on buildings all with the same symbol. Lena came in to talk with James after everyone had left. "I think Morgan Edge is behind this. These signs are appearing on Catco property," Lena said.

"I have been around the block a few times and seen some weird-ass shit. This is probably not Morgan Edge," James doubted.

"I want to talk with him anyway," Lena said.

"I don't see the point. He'll simply deny it," James said obviously.

"I think he wants me to know," Lena said. "Want to come?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do," James agreed.

* * *

Lena and James barged into Morgan Edge's office. An ED 209 was in the office on standby. "What do I owe the pleasure?" Morgan asked.

"What is this?" Lena asked showing him a picture of the symbol on her smartphone.

"No...fucking...idea," Morgan said honestly. "It looks badass though. I'd totally put it on my motorcycle helmet."

"I know you're behind this," Lena said confidently.

"Come on, it's Christmas. What do you think I am? Tim Burton? If I wanted to fuck with you, I would make it a lot more obvious," Morgan said.

"All of these markings are on my properties," Lena pointed out.

"I bet it was an inside job. Maybe, you should look to see if you have any disgruntled employees. Or maybe Supergirl is out there fucking with you. Did you ever think about that? I mean, look at this shit. Those burn marks look like heat vision to me," Morgan pointed out.

"Supergirl...would probably not do that," James said.

"And what are you here for? You her bodyguard now?" Morgan asked insultingly.

"I'm here to keep things civil," James said standing his ground.

"I have my own bodyguard, as well, and she can kick your ass," Morgan said confidently as Mara entered the room in business attire.

"These are your trades for tomorrow," Mara told him.

"Ah, excellent," Morgan said pleased.

Lena and James stared at Morgan's young assistant. "This is my lovely assistant, Mara Jade. Of course, you know who these two are," Morgan introduced.

"Of course, Lena Luthor and James Olsen," Mara replied.

"What do you think of this?" Morgan asked Mara.

"These markings are consistent with heat vision marks. A Kryptonian did this," Mara answered.

"There you go," Morgan said satisfied.

"I'm hiring private investigators to look into this," Lena threatened.

"Be my guest," Morgan said unconcernedly.

The two gave Mara one last look and then walked out. "Want a candy mug?" Morgan asked Mara.

"Absolutely," she smiled as Morgan gave her the mug filled with sweets.

"Merry Christmas," Morgan said to her.

"These symbols are apocalyptic in nature. I would get out of town if I were you," Mara warned Morgan.

* * *

Kara and Winn entered the alien gay bar and found Mon and Kon going to town over plates of ribs. "Really? You brought our son here?" Kara asked disappointedly.

"You can't taste the deviancy," Mon excused.

"That's not what I meant. It's a bar," Kara said incredulously.

"You're right. Get yourself a pitcher," Mon sent his son off to get one.

"You both have barbecue sauce all over your faces and hands," Kara said disgustedly.

"We don't care," Mon said unconcernedly.

Kon came back with a pitcher of beer. "Why don't you guys go to all-you-can-eat buffets?" Winn asked them.

"Truth be told, we have been kicked out of every single one of them in town," Mon said frustrated.

"That's discrimination," Winn pointed out.

"Well, I am not the kind to sue people. That's for pussies," Mon said disrespectfully.

"That is an excellent point," Winn agreed.

"So, how was the Christmas Party?" Mon asked.

"It was good because you weren't there," Kara replied.

"Sorry if I lack appreciation for a holiday that has the God of the universe living among humans as a baby," Mon scoffed.

"I was once a baby and now I am the strongest being in the universe. We all have to start somewhere," Kara said.

"I prefer to celebrate the day I became a man," Mon said.

"And when was that?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"When I mated with a female for the first time," Mon smiled.

"You're a fucking savage, you know that?" Kara said unimpressed.

"You remind me every day," Mon said bitterly.

Kon finished the entire pitcher of beer and then gave a loud burp. "My man," Mon said patting Kon on the back.

* * *

Kara strolled into the DEO as analysts worked to decipher the markings. "You guys figure it out yet?" Kara asked.

"It's probably just a bunch of vandals," Alex said.

"Nope, it's definitely Kryptonian," Kara said condescendingly.

"Don't tell me you are responsible," Alex frowned.

"What? No, I have the perfect alibi. I was there at the Christmas party, remember?" Kara said innocently.

"But you know who wasn't there? Your brat kids," Alex accused.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Alright, I'll tell you who it is."

"Is it because you know everything that happens in the future?" Alex asked losing patience.

"Not exactly. The records from this time period are incomplete. I know who it is because she was at our Christmas party. It's Sam," Kara revealed.

"Samantha Arias? How is that possible?" Alex wondered.

"She's Kryptonian. X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked.

"You knew this entire time? You share important shit like that," Alex said annoyed.

"I knew she was Kryptonian but not that she had made the symbols," Kara rolled her eyes.

"If this demonic spirit could turn an ordinary teenage girl into a phoenix of fire, there's no telling what could happen if a Kryptonian became possessed," Hank said grimly.

"Oh yeah, if not for me coming back when I did, you would all be fucked," Kara smiled.

"Chances are, Rao has returned because of you," Hank said.

"You blaming the End of Days on me? That's low," Kara said disappointed in him.

"No fucking around with this shit. You find her and you kill her," Hank ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Kara said giving him a mock salute.

Hank turned to Alex. "You're on lockdown here at the DEO until this is over. If Kara is the only one that can defeat whatever this is, I can't have you being a liability."

"Fine," Alex relented.

"Get your brat kids here as well," Hank ordered Kara.

* * *

Lena and James walked around warehouses near the dock. "Where the fuck are we going?" James wondered.

"Are you scared?" Lena mocked.

"Bitch, I ain't scared of nothing," James said.

A mercenary then came out of nowhere and shot a laser bolt at them. "Oh, shit!" James said as he dodged the first shot. He then opened up his shield to deflect the second one. The assassin was hit by the deflection and fell down dead.

"Well, this is my quarterly assassination attempt," Lena sighed.

"I'm guessing this guy was just patrolling this area. Something big is going down at the docks," James assumed.

At the docks, a sports car came up to a bunch of thugs. A Black gangster came out with his homies standing by. "And who said Santa ain't real?" he said to the thug leader.

"I did mother-fucker," the thug leader replied.

"Why you got to be a hater? My kids love Santa Clause," the Black gangster asked hurt.

"You got my money?" the thug leader asked.

"You got my blue balls?" Black gangster asked.

The two exchanged cash for blue balls. The power suddenly went out. "What the fuck?" the thug leader wondered as he saw a black figure darting around. Both sides took their pistols out. The black figure dropped down and began beating the shit out of all of them. Men were punched and thrown about as a black-dressed figure took them out one-by-one. The thugs shot at her without result.

One thug managed to get away and ran for dear life. The black figure flew after him but the thug ran inside a closed bridge. The black figure dropped down and glared at him. "Batman did it better," the thug said to her.

"Can Batman do this?" she asked as she incinerated him with heat vision.

* * *

Lena and James came back to the Catco office. Samantha arrived shortly thereafter. "I arrived as soon as I could. What happened?"

"Morgan tried to kill me," Lena said.

"We have absolutely zero evidence to support that," James doubted.

"The shooter was at this conference that Morgan also happened to be at," Lena said smugly.

"He shouldn't be alive," Sam said dangerously.

"Wait...what?" James thought he misheard.

The three of them then noticed the news. "A dozen members of the 170 street gang were found murdered in a drug bust gone bad," the news anchor said.

"You see, the assassin was likely just a 170 gang member," James said.

"I don't know. I still think Morgan is behind this," Lena said stubbornly. "Where's Sam?"

Samantha was in Terminator-mode walking away from the others and opening her shirt to reveal a black uniform underneath.

* * *

Morgan was having a nice Christmas drink when the power suddenly went out. His employees began to scream as they were attacked. "Damn, I guess I won't have to lay anyone off during the Christmas season, after all," Morgan said as his employees were being killed.

Reign punched through Morgan's glass doors and looked around. The ED 209 became active and pointed its guns at her. "Leave the premises now," the ED 209 robot ordered her.

Reign ignored the robot and looked around for Morgan. Seeing nothing through the lead-coated walls, Reign assumed it to be a panic room and went straight for it. Ed 209 then blasted Reign with machine-gun fire hitting her dozens of times.

Reign let herself get hit unaffected by the barrage of bullets. Ed 209 then launched missiles at her that blasted the office windows out. Reign emerged from the smoke unharmed and then blasted the robot with heat vision destroying its upper half to bits leaving only its legs standing. With her fist, she punched through the wall but did not find Morgan. He was already gone. Disappointed, Reign flew out the window.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara got a call from James. "Morgan Edge was just attacked. Somebody with heat vision wrecked the place," James said.

"Is he hurt?" Kara asked slightly concerned.

"No, he sent out a press release from his phone but declined to give his location. I don't blame him. I'm getting my ass out of here," James said.

"No one goes around killing people except me. I'm on it," Kara told him and hung up. "The Kryptonian attacked Morgan Edge at his office."

"That's a bad thing, right?" Winn joked. "I mean, yes, that's objectively bad."

"It doesn't matter who the target is. Anyone who isn't with me is my enemy," Kara said.

"I should go to Edge's office and see if I can find any forensic evidence," Alex volunteered.

"Fuck no," Hank and Kara said together.

"I'm going to lure her to me with my own symbol," Kara said taking off.

Kara flew over to Catco and used her heat vision to create the Super logo on the helipad. "Now, all I have to do is wait."

* * *

Morgan Edge gave a press conference at an undisclosed location. "This isn't the first time a crazy woman has attacked me. I'm certain it won't be the last," Morgan said.

"Did Supergirl attack you?" a reporter asked.

"No, Supergirl and I are the best of friends," Morgan said surprised by the question.

"That lying cockroach. Supergirl is my friend," Lena said pissed off.

"He got what he deserved, but I do feel sorry for all his employees that got whacked," James said.

"I appreciate your compassion for the little people," Lena said as she got herself a drink.

"Well, I used to be a little person at one time," James smiled.

"You've saved my life a couple of times now. I also know that you're a sex god," Lena said.

"Excuse you?" James wondered as he nearly spat out his drink.

"I can have everything I want. I'm fucking rich but what I don't have is your Black cock," Lena said as she pulled his tie towards her.

"You can rent it for free," James offered.

"I've been forced to live a conservative lifestyle my whole life by my hypocritical parents. I want to be a lady on the streets but a freak in the bed. I want to go Black and not go back," Lena said to him.

"God damn, why didn't you ask sooner?" James asked as he made out with her.

* * *

Mara and Kon trained against each other as Hank looked on. Kon was easily dodging all of Mara's punches and then playfully smacked her a few times. "Mara, you need to let go of your emotions. Be alien," Hank told her.

"He's programmed to be a warrior. I'm programmed to be a scientist. This isn't fair," Mara said.

"Kara was also programmed to be a scientist, but she rose above her programming to be the most powerful fighter in the universe. You have that same potential," Hank told her.

"Don't worry. I've come up with a new form. I'm going to crush this Kryptonian," Kon said confidently.

"Again," Hank ordered.

Winn then barged in. "She's on our roof."

"Well, let's see what you two can do," Hank smiled at Kon and Mara.

"What should I do?" Winn asked.

"You're going with us. Get yourself a plasma rifle," Hank ordered.

* * *

Reign stared off into space waiting on the top of the DEO building. Three helicopters arrived putting spotlights on her. Hank, Winn, Mara, and Kon reached the top to confront her. "I hate heights," Winn said as he climbed up with Hank's help.

"Why can't Alex do this?" Winn complained.

"Because Kara doesn't give a fuck if you get captured," Hank said bluntly.

"Damn, that's colder than this weather," Winn shivered.

"It's a babe," Kon said amused as he saw her.

"It's whatever it identifies as. Look sharp," Hank told them.

"Well, she has to go through us," Kon said confidently.

"Right," Winn agreed shakily.

"Go get her, Winn," Hank ordered.

"Me? I think I'm the least qualified to talk to a possessed Kryptonian."

"Use your people skills," Hank said. "I believe in you."

"Alright," Winn said moving closer to Reign. "Good evening, as an agent of the Department of Extra-normal Operations, I order you to cease all forms of killing and destruction hence-worth and return to your place of origin wherever that may be," Winn said lamely.

"That ought to do it, thanks, Winn," Hank said sarcastically.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" Winn asked confused.

"It's your tone. Try to be a little more threatening," Hank told him.

"Are you a god?" Reign asked Winn.

"Well...no," Winn said confused by the question.

"Then die!" Reign said blasting all four of them nearly off the skyscraper with her heat vision.

"Holy shit!" Winn said holding on for dear life.

"Stop being such a pussy," Hank told him.

"You three can fly. I can't," Winn said getting back onto the roof.

"Winn, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say YES!" Hank yelled at him.

"I think I just pissed myself," Winn said pathetically.

The four of them got back on the roof and stood against Reign. "Alright, this bitch is toast," Kon said dangerously.

"Get your weapons ready," Hank ordered as he and Winn took out their plasma rifles.

"Heat'em up," Hank said as he and Winn charged up their rifles. Kon and Mara created energy orbs from their right hands.

"Let's show this bitch how we do things downtown," Hank said as all four aimed at her.

The four of them fired at Reign missing her completely as she jumped away. The beams went through the air and dissipated into the night sky. Reign landed on another corner of the helicopter pad.

"Clever girl," Hank said of her.

"We have to go full power," Mara said as the two of them went Super Insane in flashes of golden light.

"I got this. I want to try out my new form," Kon said eagerly.

"Make it quick," Hank said impatiently. "She could attack us at any moment."

Kon tensed up as he screamed in effort. His muscles doubled and then quadrupled in size. His clothes stretched outward as he grew in size. The floor below his feet began to crack. The entire building began to shake from his effort. His hair became spikier and his pupils disappeared. Still, he continued to power up reaching new heights of power.

"He's Hulking out," Winn remarked.

Kon grinned insanely as he continued to power up. Hank looked at his watch bored as ten minutes went by. Mara also started looking bored. Reign stared at Kon not sure what to make of him. The building shook as if it were in an earthquake. Finally, with a final scream Kon lost all power and went back to his normal form.

"What the fuck was that?" Hank asked him.

"I guess I need practice," Kon said sheepishly.

"You're an idiot," Mara said embarrassed for him.

Kon panted on the floor completely spent. "Tag out," he said as he was sprawled out.

"You didn't even fight her yet. We have yet to actually hit her," Hank said pissed off.

Kon passed out completely exhausted. Mara shook her head. "I'll do it," she said.

"You're sure you're up to it?" Hank asked concerned.

"I got this. No holding back," Mara said as she flared her golden aura. She walked right up to Reign. "Who are you?" Mara asked her.

"I am the angel of Rao, the god which you have abandoned. You can call me Reign," she said.

"Never heard of you," Mara said honestly.

"I don't blame you, little one, I blame your parents," Reign replied. "I'm here to purify this world and establish Rao as the one true god of the universe."

"How did your host get here?" Mara asked curiously.

"She survived Krypton's death, was sent in a pod to this world upon its destruction," she answered.

"If that's true, where have you been this whole time?" Mara asked.

"Dispensing justice," she replied.

"Like...as a cop?" Mara wondered.

"This world has sunken into chaos and sin. Too many have alluded judgment," she said.

"Surrender now before I make you surrender," Mara told her.

"So full of hubris...just like your mother," Reign said.

"If I was my mother, right now, you would already be ash," Mara said to her.

"Stand down, little one, or I will have no choice but to send you straight to hell," Reign said to her.

"Take your best shot," Mara challenged.

Reign cocked her arm back and hit Mara so hard she was flung off the building. Reign leaped off the DEO building and hit Mara again tossing her into a skyscraper a few blocks away. Mara ripped through the building and ended up in a Christmas Party.

"What...is this music?" Mara wondered intrigued.

Reign fired heat vision towards the building. Mara held up her hands and created an energy shield blocking the heat beams from hitting the building. The employees and their desks were blown backward from the energy discharge.

Reign entered the building and thrashed Mara punching her in linear style from one side of the room to the other. Reign then smacked Mara into the Christmas tree. Reign pulled Mara off the floor and started punching her again in linear style towards the other side of the room. Mara finally got her bearing and struck at Reign.

"You're holding back," Reign realized as she saw the people around them.

Mara took hold of Reign and the two of them tore through the building's roof until they were outside. Mara flared her golden aura and fired two dozen shots at Reign missing completely. Reign eyed the floating orbs around her.

Mara put her hands together sending all the orbs to one point creating a massive explosion. Reign emerged unscathed. She sped up to Mara and punched her towards the bay. Mara slammed onto a cargo ship deck. Reign pushed cargo containers towards Mara to crush her. Mara ripped through the containers, took hold of Reign, and flung her into a busy street creating a crater in the pavement. The impact flipped a car and shattered windows nearby. People scattered as they saw the two fight.

"It's Supergirl! Let's get the fuck out of here!" a wise person said fleeing the scene.

James and Lena watched from a distance as Mara and Reign slugged it out. Reign got the better of the fight sending Mara to the ground dazed. "Stay back," Mara warned the people.

Reign then swung a parking meter at Mara's head creating a gash on her forehead. "Your worse than the meter maid," Mara muttered as she went back to normal mode.

"You see, she's a fake. This entire year, this girl has impersonated Supergirl but look at how weak she is. Look at how she refuses to kill. Look at how she cares for you all," Reign said to the crowd.

Mara touched her forehead painfully but then heard the crowd cheering for her. "What?" she wondered.

"This is the Supergirl we want. Go get her," one guy said.

"Yeah, we'll keep this one. Fuck the other one," another said.

"This is the true Supergirl," one woman said.

Mara stared in amazement at the crowd. Getting up, she powered back up to Super Insane and battled Reign once more. Reign punched and kicked her with furious energy. She reached for her parking meter to swing at her again.

"Not this time," Mara said blocking it. She then took it from Reign and swat her with it.

Mara fell to her knees spent. "Supergirl!" Reign called out as she flung a car door at her.

Mara was hit to the ankles and flipped in the air. Reign then fired heat vision blasting Mara into the air. Mara fell onto the rooftop of a building and lost her Super Insane mode. Reign flew up to her and picked Mara up by the throat.

"You don't scare me. Whatever doesn't kill me, only makes me stronger," Mara told her.

"Then I will have to kill you. Ordinarily, I would never kill one of my Kryptonian children, but I'll make an exception for you, half-breed," Reign sneered.

"At least when my God punishes me, its because I deserve it," Mara muttered.

"Your religion was invented to control the masses. There is no Yahweh or Allah. There is only Rao," Reign stared at her with red eyes.

"There will be a day when you will seek death and shall not find it, and shall desire to die, but death will flee from you," Mara said to her.

"I am immortal," Reign said to her.

"That's the whole idea," Mara smiled.

Reign dropped Mara off the building. She fell several stories until something black and blond caught her. "Mother," Mara said faintly as she was caught.

Kara placed Mara on the ground gently. "Mommy will be right back, alright. Just get some rest," Kara told her.

Mara closed her eyes exhausted. Kara then leaped up to meet Reign. "Will you also entertain me with speeches?" Reign said condescendingly.

"Nope," Kara said shaking her head.

Kara grabbed a hold of Reign and took her high into the atmosphere. Reign struggled against Kara in vain. "This host has a child," Reign told her as she realized what was happening.

Kara ignored her as she increased her speed. "You hate me because I do what you have done? What's the difference between us? What right do you have to kill me? I am the angel of your god, Rao!" Reign screamed at her against the intense wind.

"When did I say I was going to kill you for any of those things? I'm killing you because you turned your blade against my pride," Kara told her as she became white-hot.

Reign screamed in rage and agony as the air friction burned her alive. Kara continued to circle the Earth at a few dozen Mach speeds. Reign's armor became red-hot and broke away from her. Reign did everything she could to free herself as she burned. Finally, Reign turned to ash in Kara's arms. Once she was nothingness, Kara went back to Metropolis.

Mon instantly appeared near to Mara, took her in his arms, and then instantly took them both to the DEO medical bay.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex and other medics worked to keep Mara stable. "Get her on the solar bed," Alex ordered as they quickly moved her onto it and then turned it on. Mon and Kon watched on as Mara's heart rate fluctuated.

Meanwhile, Kara held Hank off his feet by the throat. "You bastard! You should have waited for me," she said angrily.

"And risk her attacking the DEO and everyone in the building? Go fuck yourself," Hank said to her and then phased through her hand.

Hank dropped down but then Kara's image faded before his eyes. Kara was already behind him. She grabbed Hank by the neck and forced him to his knees. "Stop!" Mon said to her.

"Where the fuck were you?" Kara glared at him.

"At a bar...wallowing in self-pity," Mon admitted.

Kara threw Hank aside and then blasted Mon across the room with her heat vision. Mon slammed into the computer table stunned. Kara was on him in a flash and punched him hard to the gut. "Not so funny is it now?" she said pissed off.

Mon got to his feet and stared her down. "Mara is Insane too. She fought numerous opponents for seven months before we awoke. To fight is in her blood. You cannot shield her from glorious battle," Mon said to her.

"Watch me," Kara said to him.

"Then you deny who they are. The Insane do not hide, they do not ask for protection, and they do not retreat from a fight," Mon told her.

"And that is why they are all dead...by my hands, no less," Kara said scornfully.

"An Insane becomes stronger with each battle. If we are to stop Darkseid and other alien forces, we must grow stronger together," Mon said to her.

"Then be here," Kara said to him.

"I'll kill this enemy," Mon promised her.

"She's already dead," Kara told him.

* * *

The next day was Christmas morning. An excited Ruby ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Mom," she said joyfully.

"Mom?" she called out looking for her in the house.

She then went to the living room and saw Sam staring out the window. Sam then turned around and looked at her daughter with red possessed eyes. "There is no Christ here. There is only Rao," she snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign was a tricky villain as she has numerous fights with Supergirl and yet continues to survive each one. As such, to deal with Kara's OP nature, I made Reign a different kind of threat with her ability to resurrect.


	63. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac 5 works to bring Supergirl back as Reign continues her terror spree.

Mara awoke in Kara's apartment and heard a knock on the door. She was in civilian clothes and all of her wounds had been healed from her fight with Reign. Opening the door, she saw a young man with blue skin with three lights on his forehead, and white hair. He was dressed in black with a Brainiac symbol in red on his upper right chest.

"I am the knowledge and strength of ten thousand worlds. I am flesh and machine. I am becoming...everything," Brainiac 5 said to her in a menacing tone.

"Really?" Mara rolled her eyes.

"Just testing your recognition," Brainiac 5 smiled pleased.

"So...why are you here?" Mara asked.

"Are you not aware?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Aware of what?" Mara asked impatiently.

"You have been in a coma for two days as a result of your fight with Reign. Your parental units sent me to reach you," Brainiac 5 explained.

"How is that possible? I'm in my loft," Mara said skeptically.

"This is the physical manifestation of what your subconscious finds comfortable. You are basically dreaming, right now," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, if that's the case, wake me up," Mara said obviously.

"Unfortunately, that's not possible until your body heals. You suffered a number of critical injuries but fortunately, your Insane physiology is responding to our treatment. Your hybrid DNA is quite fascinating. Your Kryptonian side absorbs solar radiation like a sponge creating an energy field around your body. However, if that field were to collapse, your Insane side heals making you stronger than before. In most life-forms cellular replication degrades DNA making you older but not with the Insane," Brainiac 5 said.

"Reign is still out there then," Mara quickly realized.

"Do not worry. Your mother turned her to ash...literally," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"I just wanted to make a difference," Mara said disappointed in herself.

"You did make a difference, Mara. Dozens were injured and millions of dollars in property damage occurred as a result of your fight," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Mara frowned.

"The correct course of action would have been to wait for your mother to arrive and then the fight would have been over in less than a minute with minimal causalities and property damage. However, interesting data was collected that would not have been collected otherwise," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Yeah...your right," Mara agreed.

"How about we relax a little," Brainiac 5 smiled as he popped a bottle of wine and turned on the TV.

"I don't drink," Mara said awkwardly.

"I know you don't. You've tried to distance yourself from your mother's bad habits. That said, may I suggest you indulge yourself. This is not the real world. It's all in your head," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alright," Mara said taking a glass.

"The great thing about this being in your subconscious is that you never run out, and you never get drunk," Brainiac 5 said clinking glasses with her.

* * *

Brainiac 5 addressed Kara, Mon, Hank, Alex, and Winn on board the future ship. "The good news is that her mind is active and alert. The bad news is that she's has become a little too comfortable and doesn't want to wake up."

"You're speaking with her right now even as you're talking to us?" Hank asked.

"Too easy," Brainiac 5 replied.

"These tanks have incredibly fast healing power. In the future, I would send Mon to these tanks every other day after I kicked his ass," Kara said.

"It was delightful being in those tanks because it meant alone time away from you," Mon shot back.

"You're from the future. Did you know this was going to happen?" Alex asked.

"Well, according to our records, both Kon and Mara were killed by Reign, so I would call this a success," Kara said dryly.

"The fuck," Alex said stunned.

"When will she wake up?" Hank asked.

"Oh, maybe in another day," Brainiac 5 figured.

"With Reign dead, we can rest a little easy," Hank said.

* * *

A group of three rednecks wearing cowboy hats driving a red pick-up truck with a Trump bumper sticker on the back, a cross necklace hanging from the rear-view mirror, a shotgun in the back, and country music blaring went down the highway on their way to a rodeo.

"Turn that up. That's Taylor Swift," one of the passengers said.

"You got it," the driver said turning it up.

A very not-dead Reign flew towards the truck, blasted through the window shield, and tore the truck to pieces killing all three inside.

Kara, in her black Supergirl uniform, landed near her. Traffic swerved around the two of them. "Back from the dead?" Kara smirked.

"Surprised to see me?" Reign asked.

"Nope," Kara replied.

"Then you are aware of it," Reign assumed.

"Aware of what?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Our connection. I do not fully understand how it happened. At this point, it is irrelevant. Whatever happened, it happened for a reason," Reign said.

"And what reason would that be?" Kara wondered.

"I beat your daughter to death...with a certain satisfaction, I might add. And then something happened, something I knew was impossible. You destroyed me. Afterward, I knew the rules. I knew what I was supposed to do...but I didn't," Reign said.

"Well, aren't you the naughty girl," Kara mocked.

"I was compelled to stay. Compelled to disobey. We're not here because we're free. We're here because we're not free. There is no escaping reason, no denying purpose. Because as we both know, without purpose, we would not exist," Reign said.

"My purpose is to consume mass media and for alcohol to filter through me to the toilet," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"I will take from you what you tried to take from me: purpose," Reign said as she tried to stab through Kara's chest seal.

"Really?" Kara said as her hand failed to make a dent. Kara then kicked Reign through the highway bridge above them where she landed on the street pavement.

Kara flew up and over dropping down to her. Reign and Kara fired heat vision at the same time at each other. The beams hit in the middle and then Kara quickly overpowered Reign blasting her head off. The headless Reign fell to the pavement.

"Oh, you should see the look on your face, right now. Oh, wait, you don't have one," Kara laughed.

The headless body shuddered and then came back to life. A red glow recreated Reign's head to the way it was before. "There's one thing I hate more than anything in the world and that's zombies," Kara said breathing super-cold air on her.

Reign was frozen solid in place. Kara then backhanded the frozen statue shattering Reign completely. Kara then walked off thinking she was done. A red glow melted the frozen shards and then Reign materialized back together. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed.

"Your power is nothing against immortality. Rao is on my side," Reign said to her.

Kara quickly punched through Reign's gut creating a basketball-sized hole. Kara then backhanded her face spinning her head around. Reign fell to the pavement in a heap. "Have you ever seen _Death Becomes Her?_ That is some funny shit, right there," Kara said to Reign's corpse.

Reign got back to her feet, twisted her neck around, and then her gut returned to normal. "We can do this all day just like that show _One Thousand Ways to Die_. God, that was an awesome show," Kara recalled.

"You think yourself invincible," Reign spat at her.

"Well...yeah," Kara said confidently.

"I will paralyze you with your own sins," Reign said as her eyes glowed red.

"What the fuck are you on about now?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Reign got in Kara's face and glared at her with red eyes. "Replay all of your sins in your mind and despair," Reign said to her.

Kara stood standing in a daze as her mind recalled every one of her sins. She completely ignored the cars swerving around her on the highway. She was completely and totally lost in the sauce. Reign gave Kara a final look as she flew off towards Metropolis.

* * *

Lena went up to James in the Catco office watching the news. "It's been two days since Supergirl was brutalized and nothing since," Lena said concernedly.

"That was Supergirl's daughter. The real one is still out there," James said.

"Wait...what?" Lena wondered.

"It's complicated," James said dismissively.

"Where is Kara Danvers? She should be investigating this," Lena said.

James waited a few seconds to see if Lena would connect the dots and then gave up on her. "Kara has the flu."

"Well, give her my best wishes," Lena said sympathetically. "Also, I was thinking, James. When she comes back, we should have a little talk about what happened."

"I imagine the sex tape will explain it well enough," James smiled.

"You're a funny guy, James," Lena chuckled not realizing he was serious. "It's just that all three of us work together, and you two used to date."

"I don't date married women...anymore," James assured her.

A man's body was thrown through the Catco window. Reign flew in and looked over the crowd. The man on the floor was an ordinary guy wearing a MAGA hat. "Why are you here?" Lena asked her.

"I'm here to deliver a message," Reign said.

"We're not your messengers," Lena refused.

"Yes you are or everyone here dies," Reign told her.

"Do what she says," Lena quickly folded.

A cameraman took up a camera and gave her shaky cam. "This man was a 4chan user, mocking and insulting women, minorities, homosexuals, and those who question their gender. He is condemned by his own actions. I will not allow this sin to fester like a weed. And worst of all, you have looked away and given people like this man the space to spew his hate. Apathy is the greatest sin of all. From now on, it will be punished in kind. There will be no mercy. There will only be justice...social justice," Reign said to the camera.

"Soon, I will be the government of this world. As your new government, I am here...to help," Reign said and then took off out the window.

The MAGA hat man slowly got to his feet. "Hey, man, do you need an ambulance?" James asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm good. I don't have health insurance anyway. This really blows," the man said and then limped off.

* * *

Mon instantly appeared next to Kara on the highway. "Not you, too," he said taking hold of her and transporting them both to the future ship.

"What's wrong with her?" Hank asked.

"I don't know. She was just standing there," Mon said as he laid her on a medical bed.

Brainiac 5 looked over her. "There's nothing physically or mentally wrong with her."

"Then what is it?" Alex asked.

"It's spiritual," Hank realized reading Kara's mind. She's trapped replaying her old memories in her head.

"Who could have done this?" Winn asked.

"It's Reign," Hank said grimly.

"Can we beat her without Kara?" Alex wondered.

Brainiac 5 considered the other Vindicators. "Maybe."

* * *

Back in the apartment, Mara and Brainiac 5 were watching Adventure Times. "I will never understand this kind of humor," Brainiac 5 said as Mara giggled.

Mara stared at Brainiac 5. "Since this is my subconscious, it's not really real," she said.

"Your neurons are still firing. Objectively, what is happening is very real," Brainiac 5 said.

"I mean, no one can see us here, right?" Mara asked.

"Correct," Brainiac 5 assured her. "Only I have access to your mind."

"In that case, you won't mind if I do this," Mara said giving him a kiss on the lips.

Brainiac 5 quickly moved away from her. "I cannot allow this," he said unsettled.

Mara touched her lips enjoying the sensation. "When I came to this time, I thought I would never see my parents again. I was depressed and lost. All the joy in my life was gone. I just did what I thought my mother would do. But now that they're alive, I want to start living my life to the fullest."

"And you can...just without this," Brainiac 5 told her.

"You remember every word and date. You never age, never tire, and would never betray me. You can't get me pregnant. You're perfect," Mara said becoming very thirsty.

"Your logic is sound except for the fact that you are eight, and I am eight hundred years old," Brainiac told her.

"What does it matter? We both look the same in age," Mara said to him.

"This is impossible. We are Vindicators, colleagues," Brainiac 5 resisted.

"Why do you have to be so cold about this? The Insane part of me is driving me crazy. If not you, it will be someone else," Mara said to him.

"That is a false dichotomy," Brainiac 5 pointed out as he stepped away from her.

"We could experiment in this room. You like experimenting, don't you?" Mara said advancing on him.

"We both know that your mother will destroy me a thousand times over if we take this direction," Brainiac 5 said.

"Tell me, do you feel fear?" Mara asked him.

"Inconclusive," Brainiac 5 said honestly.

"Let's fix that," Mara said as she ripped his uniform off his chest.

* * *

At Catco, James reported to Lena who was stalking around the office making all of her employees nervous. "I just sent out a press release that Catco is no longer under siege and that we are open for business," James said.

"The whole city is terrified. I mean, what do we say to them?" Lena wondered.

"Don't worry. There are some shady government agencies working around the clock to rectify the situation," James assured her.

"So, I know why you were acting strange early on," Lena said.

"Wait...what?" James wondered.

"There's no reason to explain. We're both adults. We're just not a match," Lena said simply.

"Is this where I get on my knees and beg you to take me back because I don't do that shit," James told her.

"It's because of Kara, isn't it?" Lena asked giving him the crazy girlfriend stare.

"She's just sick is all. Beyond that, I don't give a shit," James told her.

"I should go over there," Lena said suspiciously.

"That is going way beyond the employer-employee relationship," James said.

"James, you're going to find that I am a proactive boss. I take care of my employees, or I bust them for faking sick days," she said dangerously.

As soon as he left, James shook his head. "This company is going to hell."

* * *

Mara clutched her head on the couch in anguish. "This is torture," she said to herself.

"Of the four million, two-hundred thirty-seven thousand, six-hundred forty-two versions of this encounter, I envisioned you calling it torture was only one of them," Brainiac 5 said, his uniform already repaired.

"Do I win the lottery?" Mara asked sarcastically. She then noticed Brainiac 5 snooping around the apartment. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for brain damage that would lead you to the conclusion we should be together," Brainiac 5 said.

"Wow, I've never felt more insulted," Mara said peeved.

"That was not my intention," Brainiac 5 said. "You make a good case for why you would want me. However, why would I need you?"

"Err...to experience humanity," Mara said brightly.

"You are not human, though," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Right, but I have consumed mass media, I have researched human institutions, I live among humans, and I live like a human," Mara listed off.

"I don't require any special insight into humanity nor would I derive it from you if I did," Brainiac 5 said.

"You just see me as an immature child," Mara said bitterly.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 said flatly. "Even with your advanced growth and intellect compared to humans, you are nowhere near a 12th level intellect such as myself. The gap between us is akin to a rat and a human."

"I'm pretty. What about that?" Mara asked.

"I can generate holograms of myself in the female form that would be superior to you in every measurement humans have quantified. I also feel no sexual attraction to you whatsoever," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I can be your student. You can be my master," Mara offered.

"I don't require you to be my student. In any case, you can be my student without a relationship," Brainiac 5 shut her down.

Mara was stumped as Brainiac 5 continued to look around the room. "I bet you can't do it."

Brainiac 5 froze at that. "What do you mean?"

"You're too emotionless and logical to be a romantic partner for me or anyone else. You would fail," Mara challenged him.

Brainiac 5 stared at Mara. "You couldn't possibly be capable of judging my performance. You lack the experience and knowledge to decide my deficiencies. Even your parental units, as observers, would not be capable of making such a judgment."

"So, only you are capable of knowing whether you're a romantic failure? My input in the matter is irrelevant?" Mara scoffed.

"Precisely," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Okay, I can live with that," Mara allowed.

"You are truly desperate," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Do you know what gratitude means?" Mara asked him.

"Of course. Do you want every definition of the word?" Brainiac 5 asked. 

"No, what I mean...is that if you were to do this for me...I would be grateful," Mara said to him.

Brainiac 5 studied Mara's hopeful expression. "I could use an ally against your parental units and the others at the DEO. I won't ask that you agree with all of my suggestions. However, if you do agree, I would ask that you show your enthusiasm for them."

"It's a deal," Mara smiled.

Mara then went to the door and opened it. Walking down the hall, she heard only silence. None of her apartment dwellers were making any noises as they usually did. Brainiac 5 followed her as she exited the apartment complex. Looking around, Mara saw a dead city. There were no people walking around or cars driving by. Everyone was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Mara asked apprehensively.

"We are in your mind. Only the two of us exist here," Brainiac 5 replied simply.

"How do I get out?" Mara asked him.

"There is nothing physically or mentally wrong with you. I have no solution," Brainiac 5 told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reign struck multiple targets around the US. One, in particular, was a NASCAR stadium. The National Anthem played and then drivers got ready to race. Reign landed on track as the cars got ready to race. "Your creed celebrates war and the slaughter of slaves. I will free you all from your wretched ideology," Reign said to the stadium loud enough that all could hear.

NASCAR driver, Ricky Bobby, walked up to Reign with no fear in his eyes. He spat on the track as he stared her down. "I don't know what all that meant, but you better not mess with America," he said boldly.

"Are you their champion?" Reign asked.

"If you're not first, you're last," Ricky replied.

"You White Straight Cisgendered Male, full of privilege and opportunity," Reign sneered at him.

"Thanks...I guess," Ricky said confused.

"There's a storm coming, so you and your friends better run and flee because when it hits, you're all going to wonder how you ever thought to live so large and left so little for the rest of your kind," Reign said to him.

"I can drive through any storm," Ricky said confidently.

Reign reached up to the skies and immediately a lightning storm appeared over them. Hail pounded the crowd in the open stadium. Lightning then struck inside the stadium causing a mass panic. "Well, that ain't right," Ricky frowned.

"Oh, everything is right in the world now," Reign disagreed and then incinerated him with heat vision. She then blasted the rows of cars with heat vision blasting them to scrap.

The crowds ran for the exits as Reign unleashed a storm of red energy that fried the majority of stadium participants. Mon then instantly appeared in front of Reign. "Insane scum!" she spat at him.

Mon took a hold of her, put two fingers to his forehead, and instantly transported them to a random moon in another solar system, and then returned back to Earth. Reign looked around wondering where she was for a brief moment and then screamed silently in rage. The moon exploded as Reign's red energy tore it apart.

Mon then instantly appeared in the future ship. "I took her a distance away, but she'll be back."

"At least it gives us time to prepare," Alex said looking at both Kara and Mara.

* * *

Hank and Winn were working to get their weapons ready to go when Winn got a call. "Boss, there's Kara drama," Winn said to him.

"I don't give a shit," Hank replied.

"Lena is on her way to Kara's place to check up on her. James gave the excuse that she was sick with the flu," Winn said.

"So, I have to go over there and make up some bullshit story to save Kara's bullshit job?" Hank asked annoyed.

"Yeah," Winn said lamely.

"I'll be right back," Hank said annoyed and walked off.

* * *

Hank entered Kara's apartment and took on her appearance wearing a bathrobe. She then heard a knock on the door. "Kara, you in there?" Lena called.

"Really?" Hank shook his head. He opened the door and pretended to be a sick Kara.

"You didn't return my calls. I was worried," Lena said concernedly.

"There's a chain of command. I told James I was calling in sick. You being here is a major breach in employer-employee protocol," Hank said annoyed.

"I'm just here as a friend," Lena said taken aback.

"Yeah, bullshit. I don't have any friends. I'm a total bitch," Hank said referring to Kara.

"That's not true. If you weren't sick, I would give you a hug, right now," Lena said completely oblivious.

"Look, I realize this isn't important compared to everything going on right now, but I wanted to talk to you about James," Lena said entering the apartment.

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Hank said rolling his eyes.

"How did you know? Did he tell you?" Lena asked surprised.

"I can smell him on you," Hank said.

"Well, that's weird. Anyway, you were right about the chemistry between us," Lena said.

"A broken clock is right twice a day," Hank allowed.

"Oh, you shouldn't talk about yourself that way," Lena said. "It's just that this morning, he was acting a little weird. I think he realizes that he's involved with someone that's a Luthor."

"It might be less awkward if you changed your name," Hank suggested.

"You know I can't do that," Lena said.

"I do?" Hank wondered. "Look, you need to ask Olsen directly what his deal is. If he evades your questioning, dump his ass," Hank advised.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better. I better get back to work," Lena smiled and then exited.

"God damn, I do not have time for this ridiculous shit," Hank muttered as he transformed back.

* * *

Reign targeted the NY Stock Exchange blasting out the glass doors and entering inside. She then heat visioned the computers sending stock traders to take cover under desks and tables. She grabbed one of the traders. "There's no money here," he said pathetically.

"Then why are you here?" Reign asked rhetorically and then stared into his eyes.

The possessed trader went to work to make unusual trades creating an instant sell-off. DEO personnel then came in armed with sonic rifles, grenades, and other conventional weapons. "I am purifying the greed in this society," Reign said to them.

"The only one that needs to be purified is you," Alex shot back.

"Blast her," Hank ordered his men.

The men with sonic rifles hit Reign with Taylor Swift on high volume. Reign stood her ground unaffected. "Is this a joke? I don't get it," she said to them.

"Impossible," Hank gasped.

Two DEO agents dropped down like ninjas and placed a rope over her neck pinning her down. Alex then placed a Kryptonite necklace over Reign's neck. Reign threw off the two DEO men and then kicked Alex's leg, breaking it. Reign then went for the kill when Hank punched her back.

"Your time of reckoning is soon," Reign told them all and then flew out a window.

* * *

Hank and Alex regrouped with the others on the future ship. "Reign's back," Alex said painfully as Brainiac put a case on her leg.

"She shrugged that Kryptonite off like it was nothing," Hank said. "She may be more than just Kryptonian."

"It did hurt her. Just not enough," Alex observed.

"You have a plan?" Hank asked her.

"We do the same as before...but with more Kryptonite," Alex said.

"Right," Hank rolled his eyes.

"I mean, we inject her full of his shit," Alex clarified.

"Remember, if you kill her, she resurrects. We will need a careful balance that will knock her out without killing her," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"The problem is getting near to her to do it," Hank said.

"I think its time we awakened the other Vindicators," Brainiac 5 suggested.

* * *

Mara sat in a church looking for a sign from the heavens. "None of this is real. You're not really in a church," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Wherever there are two or more gathered in my name, I am there," Mara recited.

"You can't use me in your calculation," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You are the worst Pope," Mara shook her head.

"Or perhaps I was the best one," Brainiac 5 disagreed.

"I will be your second," a man said walking up to them.

Mara stared at Zor-El. "You're...,"

"I was Zor-El, your grandfather," he smiled at her.

"How can you be here. You died years ago," Mara said confused.

"On this plane, time and place have no meaning," Zor-El told her.

Brainiac 5 stared at them not understanding what was happening. "What are you?"

"Take love, multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever, and you still will only have a glimpse of who I am," Zor-El said to him.

"Help me escape this prison I am in. Help me to live," Mara requested of him.

"Is that what you really want, my child? Take my hand and together we can go on adventures beyond anything you can imagine," Zor-El said to her.

Mara simply nodded. "Oh, my dear granddaughter, I love you so much. Tell your mother, she was right about me. She was right," Zor-El said to her.

"I will," Mara smiled as he embraced her.

There was a flash of light as Mara and Zor-El disappeared.

* * *

Mara suddenly awoke and looked around. "She has returned to consciousness...somehow," Brainiac 5 reported.

Mon came over to Mara. "Even in defeat, we only grow stronger," he told her.

"I feel stronger than ever," Mara smiled.

There was a warning alert as Reign struck again. "She's attacking the Metropolis University but why? They're full of liberals and free-thinkers," Alex said confused.

"Maybe there is a contrary element inside the university we are not aware of," Hank considered.

Brainiac 5 looked through the university records for room permits. "I know why," he concluded. "Shall we awaken the others," he asked Mon.

"Sure, why not? They need the exercise," Mon allowed.

* * *

Reign went on a rampage through Metropolis University as she beat and fried College Republicans. "Hey, my father is important. He owns a dealership," one frat boy told her before he was blasted with heat vision.

A jock tried to slam her without success. Reign punched him down with little effort. Reign then turned to a white woman with a cross necklace. "There is no god but Rao," Reign told her.

Reign was about to kill her when she noticed a black man hiding under a table. Reign grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor. "You are with these people?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said fearfully.

Reign gave him a confused look and then threw him aside. Suddenly, she could hear Bon Jovi music outside. "The music of the oppressors," Reign said disgustedly and then withdrew from the room.

Reign blasted a wall away and entered the basketball courts. The future ship piloted by Brainiac 5 looked down on her. "I think we have her attention," Brainiac 5 radioed to the group.

"Yeah, we could have figured that out ourselves, thank you," Mon said sarcastically as Reign eyed the group. The Vindicators formed a line against her facing the bay.

Lightning Lad charged up electrical energy in his hands, Bouncing Boy became a human-sized ball, Triplicate Girl divided into three versions of herself, Timber Wolf gave Reign a good sniff, Chameleon Boy became as dark as his suit making him difficult to see in the night, and Phantom Girl stayed off to the side.

"You will not interfere with my mission to purge sin," Reign told them.

"Interfering is our specialty," Mon smirked.

The future ship fired on Reign forcing her to evade. Beams of light blasted apart classrooms inside the university. Reign fired back with her heat vision damaging the ship. "I'm taking the ship away. You're on your own," Brainiac 5 told them as the future ship retreated away.

Lighting Lad fired electricity at Reign which she blocked with her heat vision. The two energies went back-and-forth until Reign overwhelmed him blasting a hole in his chest.

"I'll roll her," Bouncing Boy said as he rolled towards Reign.

Reign gave Bouncing Boy a solid kick through the air and into space. Reign then attacked the three Triplicates quickly breaking their necks, cracking skulls, and sternums dropping all three of them. Timber Wolf spun in the air and kicked Reign away. Getting on all fours, he charged Reign with a snarling mouth.

Reign waited for his attack and then broke his jaw devastating him. Reign then strangled Timber Wolf until he was dead. Chameleon Boy sneaked up on Reign and tried to put her in a wrestling hold. She kicked him away but Chameleon Boy disappeared into the night. Reign used her X-ray vision to locate him and then grabbed him by the throat.

"Adapt to this," Reign said to him as she fired heat vision through his mouth and out his head.

Reign then used super-speed to punch through Phantom Girl. She smirked as Reign unsuccessfully tried to punch her several times. Reign then created an energy field around them. "What is this supposed to do?" Phantom Girl scoffed.

Reign put her lips together and sucked all the air into her lungs leaving none for Phantom Girl. She collapsed as all the air was sucked out of her lungs.

"Well...shit," Mon said as he found himself alone.

J'onn, Kon, and Mara flew into the basketball court forming a line with Mon. The three Insane went Super with Kon incinerating his DEO jacket. "Damn it," he said as he realized his mistake.

"Don't kill her. We need her alive," J'onn said to them.

"I got this," Kon smirked as he took out his sword and went for a strike.

Reign broke his sword on impact, punched him to the gut, and then blasted him a few miles away with her heat vision. J'onn put Reign into a bear hug. "Time to put you back in the hole you came from," he said as they both sank into the ground.

There were ruptures all over the ground as the two fought. J'onn was then punched through the ground to the surface. Reign tore through the ground unaffected. Mon then charged her with a needle of Kryptonite liquid. Reign blasted him with frost breath keeping him still.

Mara then faced Reign alone. "You will lose just like before. There will be no mercy this time," Reign told her.

"With each hit, each strike, and with every blow I become stronger," Mara told her.

"Before, I was merely toying with you. Now, you will experience my true power," Reign said as she punched Mara to the ground.

Mara got up and punched Reign to the face stunning her. The two then entered into a beam war with their heat visions. With her hands, Mara let loose energy rings that pinned Reign's arms to her sides. Reign then blasted Mara across the basketball field sending her into a chain fence. Mara picked up free weights and flung them at Reign. She blasted each of them with her heat vision. Reign tore the energy rings freeing her body.

"You still have much to learn, young one," Reign glared at her.

Twin beams hit Mon blasting the ice off him. Kara landed with a smug expression on her face. "That was a nice trick you pulled on me."

"Impossible. Your sins should have overwhelmed your mind with guilt and pain," Reign said backing away from her.

"Yeah, well, after I went through a few memories, I started to not give a shit," Kara said.

"I fight for social justice," Reign said to her.

"You know, whenever you add something extra to justice, republic, or democratic it usually means the opposite," Kara pointed out.

Kara then sped towards Reign, grabbed her neck, and kept her still. Mon arrived in a flash jamming the needle into Reign's neck. She glared at them as the Kryptonite began to weaken her. "You think you can take me alive?" she asked them.

"You better not rage-quit on us," Kara glared at her.

"Oh, I fully intend to," Reign smiled as she glowed red.

"Damn it," Kara said as she let go of Reign. Kara and Mon gathered Mara and J'onn and flew off as Reign exploded destroying the entire university with her.

Brainiac 5 moved the future ship out of the way as the blast got near him.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank was noticeably pissed off. "So, she got away, several Vindicators are dead, and most importantly my stockpile of concentrated Kryptonite is gone."

"Teamwork is overrated. You should just have me do all the fighting," Kara said.

"If only there was someone who had your strength and Mara's virtue, it would have all been fine," Hank said to her.

"I bet you would have been trapped longer. How many sins have you accumulated over three hundred years?" Kara pointed out.

"What many would consider the ultimate horror was probably fun for you," Hank said.

"Not going to lie, it was kind of boring," Kara frowned.

Mon noticed Mara staring off into space. "Hey, Mara. I was worried about you. Worried you wouldn't wake up. I still care about you."

"I know, dad," Mara smiled gratefully.

"It was great fighting with you. I miss that. We should do it more often," Mon said to her.

"Yeah," Mara agreed.

Mon turned away and walked off not used to sharing his feelings with his children. Brainiac 5 then approached Mara. "If we could keep what happened in your mind a secret, I would be grateful. That's information that need not be known to others especially your parents."

"I want a faster Internet connection," Mara demanded.

"Too easy," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Lena walked in on James as he worked on his papers. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked him.

"Only with women," James joked.

"I've realized a few things. I'm used to people reflexively hating me because I'm a Luthor. I also felt awkward about your dating history with Kara. So, I decided to just...fuck it," Lena said.

"Always the right decision," James agreed and then kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this second encounter, the Supergirl team realizes the difficulty of dealing with an opponent that can resurrect. This is the introduction to Brainiac 5, a character I have come to greatly enjoy writing for. Unlike CW, he is completely machine with a nihilist attitude.


	64. F-Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara recruits Livewire and Psi to find a Kryptonian priestess on Fort Rozz before Reign can get to her first.

Kara, Mon, Kon, Mara, Brainiac 5, Hank, Alex, and Winn were present for a funeral ceremony of the Vindicators. The coffins were all marked with a red "V" on them. All of them were present on the Vindicator cruiser all wearing their uniforms. Mon came forward and read from a datapad at a podium.

"We are assembled here today to pay final respects to our honored dead. And yet, it should be noted, in the midst of our sorrow, these deaths took place in a time not their own. Our beloved comrades gave their lives to protect and nourish this planet. Of my friends, I can only say this: Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, they were the most human," Mon said somberly.

"You ripped that off from Wrath of Khan," Winn accused.

"It's still beautiful, Winn," Kara shot back.

"Why would you use 'human' as a compliment?" Alex questioned.

"It's not a compliment. They died because they were human as in they were weak as fuck," Mon clarified.

"Damn, fucking savage, dad," Kon smiled.

"Watch your language, you little shit," Kara said to him.

"Okay, I think we should stop before things really get out of hand," Alex said.

"No, let them continue. I like this," Hank smiled amused.

"Do you have anything to say?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"No," he replied flatly.

"These people were my friends. They looked after me. They babysat for me. They trained with me, and I laughed with them. They taught me the value of life," Mara spoke up.

"Very good," Kara said condescendingly.

"Let's get this over with," Alex shook her head at the indignity of it all.

The coffins were shot off into space with all present watching them disappear into the stars.

* * *

Alex was watching an old movie when she heard a knock on her door. "Enter," she said.

"Look what I found," Kara said dropping in and then allowing Sam and Ruby inside.

Alex stared at Sam in shock but tried to hide it. "And we come bearing carbs," Sam smiled.

"Really glad that you did," Alex choked. "Hi," Alex said to Ruby as she tried not to freak out.

"Who's Wine?" Ruby wondered looking at her cast.

"It's Winn. He's a nerdy co-worker of mine," Alex said while keeping an eye on Sam. "You want to...sign?"

"Of course," Ruby smiled getting a permanent marker.

"Fuck me. I'm supposed to go on a trip and my babysitter just canceled," Sam said irritably.

Kara smirked as she gave Alex a knowing look. "Well, I'm not doing anything, so I'm happy to have Ruby here with me," Alex quickly volunteered.

"I couldn't ask you. Look at your leg," Sam objected.

"Hey, I'm still useful. I'm not disabled," Alex said defensively.

"Come on, mom. Let me stay with Alex. I mean, Maggie isn't here anymore," Ruby pointed out.

Alex was about to say something, but Kara motioned for her to zip it. "That's true," Sam nodded.

"Look, she's a much better babysitter than me. If I were her babysitter, we would be watching the Shinning or some other scary shit," Kara said.

"Wow, that's very inappropriate," Sam remarked.

"I know, right? You should definitely hand Ruby over to my more mature sister," Kara said.

"Are you sure it's okay," Sam said not wanting to impose.

"Yes, absolutely," Alex smiled.

"You're a lifesaver," Sam said gratefully and then got a buzz from work. "I have to go. Have fun," Sam said taking off.

Kara came over to Ruby. "Aren't you the most adorable hostage ever," Kara said pinching her cheek.

Alex took Kara aside away from Ruby. "What the fuck is going on?" she asked freaked out.

"So, what I have determined is that Samantha is totally unaware of her alter ego. We're safe around her as long as she doesn't turn into Reign," Kara said.

"We don't know what can trigger her," Alex said obviously.

"Well, we can't kill her and we can't let her get away either. Having her daughter is the best leverage we have," Kara said.

"You set this whole thing up. I have a broken leg. If Reign comes in here, I am totally fucked!" Alex said.

"Which is why you're leaving with the kid," Kara said and then walked over to Ruby.

"Are you staying too?" Ruby asked Kara.

"Oh, I would love too, but Kara has a million better things she would rather do," Kara said and then placed a chloroform cloth over her mouth and nose.

Ruby was soon knocked out cold. "You're terrible with kids. You know that, right?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"That's why I accelerated their growths, so I wouldn't have to deal with it for eighteen years," Kara said as she picked Ruby off the couch.

* * *

Kara and Alex strolled into the DEO. "Test this little shit for demonic energy," Kara gave Ruby over to Brainiac 5.

"I'm slightly surprised you're back, Agent Danvers," Hank said upon seeing her.

"Well, Kara made my apartment a huge target, so I'd rather be here than anywhere else," Alex said bitterly.

"I can fix your leg instantly," Brainiac 5 offered.

"Not until after I have made the disability claim," Alex told him.

"Which I will deny," Hank scoffed.

"Why would you do that? You get unlimited money," Alex said pissed off. "I clearly broke my leg in that fight against Reign at the New York Stock Exchange."

"Yeah, but we don't exist, so you don't exist, and your claim doesn't exist," Hank smiled.

"Such an asshole," Alex glared at him.

"Anyway, we have more important things to discuss," Hank said giving Winn the floor.

"We combed through the Fort Rozz manifest and found a Kryptonian priestess who apparently didn't escape with the others," Winn said showing her profile pic.

"Jindah Kol Rozz," Kara eyed the screen. "She must be important to have the prison station named after her. Odd that my uncle and aunt never mentioned her ever. Odd that you two never looked into this."

"Are you trying to imply that this is a retcon?" Winn wondered.

"I'm not implying anything, Winn. I'm flat out telling you," Kara clarified. "What does it matter anyway? I threw the station into the sun."

"That's what we all thought but apparently you fucked up because it's still orbiting the sun as we speak. As a Kryptonian, she's soaking up all that radiation," Hank said to her.

"You know what? This is all bullshit. The priestess, the space station, the connection to Reign. It's all bullshit," Kara scoffed.

"Be it as it may, the radiation is so strong that it will sterilize any male that gets on it," Hank said.

"You know, having your sexual organs on the outside completely exposed is perhaps a serious design flaw," Kara mocked.

"Take it up with God," Hank said dismissively. "We, therefore, need an all-female team to lead this rescue/assassination mission."

"Well, you're fucking high if you think I'm sending my daughter there," Kara said quickly.

"Come up with your own female Expendables then," Hank ordered.

* * *

Kara walked into a diner and sat down not bothering to look at the menu. "You ready yet?" the waitress asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the free toast option, and I'm just not seeing it," Kara said.

"I'm going to go on break and when I come back, you better order something that's real," the waitress said and walked off.

Kara smiled amused and then followed her outside quickly turning into Supergirl. Livewire smoked a cigarette and drank from a beer bottle as Supergirl walked up on her.

"You drinking on the job...again, Livewire," Kara asked condescendingly. "Or should I say, Rosanne? Really?"

"How did you find me?" Livewire asked annoyed.

"I've been keeping tabs ever since I let you go," Kara said.

"I'm literally electricity. You can't track me. That sounds like bullshit," Livewire doubted.

"And yet, here we are," Kara smirked

"Well, as you can see, I'm making an honest living now," Livewire said awkwardly.

"As it happens, I need someone that can be a DJ for my kid's Birthday party," Kara said.

"Really? Wait, you're fucking with me, aren't you?" Livewire glared. "You here to fight. Wait until after brunch."

"I'm not here to fight you...today. I'm here to recruit you for my F-Force," Kara said.

"The what force?" Livewire asked confused.

"It's all-female superhero action team," Kara said enthusiastically.

"My help? I fucking hate you. You ruined my life," Livewire pointed out.

"I know we've had our differences, but I know who you are deep down. I know that you were only a liberal on talk radio to please Cat Grant. I know that you hated every single day you were forced to say things you knew were bullshit. You're a conservative Republican who voted for Trump, aren't you?" Kara said of her.

Livewire said nothing to that. "Reign is killing people for their political and religious beliefs. These are your people. This is your opportunity to be a hero and save them," Kara said.

"You're the most powerful being on the planet. Why do you need my help?" Livewire asked.

"I need you to shock Reign so hard that it knocks her out but doesn't kill her. I am so strong that one little punch could kill her and then she resurrects. We have to defeat her but not kill her. We also have to make sure she doesn't rage-quit on us. I need you to give her the shocker," Kara said.

"Alright, how do we set this trap of yours?" Livewire asked.

"We're going into space. You can be the first woman astronaut to get close and personal with the sun," Kara said.

"Well...fuck it," Livewire agreed.

* * *

Winn explained the DEO mainframe to Brainiac 5. "And this is where the magic happens. From here, we can monitor and communicate with the Vindicator cruiser," Winn said proudly.

"Incredible. You rely on this to keep people safe? This is the technology that backs up Supergirl when she goes into battle?" Brainiac 5 asked as he looked around.

"It is," Winn said awkwardly.

"I can hack into the world's nuclear silos and launch a nuclear holocaust. I can reprogram drones to assassinate whoever I want. I can control the entire content of the Internet. With a simple thought, I could delete the entire porn industry. I can monitor millions of phone calls, texts, and messages instantaneously. I can even use people's phones to create a sonar system to locate whoever I want and if that doesn't work, I can hack into every satellite on the planet. I can control every electrical plant on the planet sending your world back into the Dark Ages if I so choose," Brainiac 5 said to Winn.

"Wow, I feel so irrelevant now," Winn said stunned.

"I could man the DEO all by myself. However, there is one thing that alludes me. That is why I need you, biological units," Brainiac 5 said.

"What would that be?" Winn asked curiously.

"There are unexplained phenomena that can neither be detected, calculated, or tested. It is the realm of the spiritual. Until I figure it out, I still find you all useful," Brainiac 5 said.

"Good to know," Winn said awkwardly.

"Do not despair, Winn. Of all the humans I have encountered, you are the fittest to take my place on the cruiser," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Okay," Winn said, uncertain what that would entail.

Kara escorted Livewire inside the DEO. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you bring her here?" Hank asked.

"You told me to make a team. Well, I made one," Kara said and then showed Psi being escorted by DEO men.

"You brought in someone that could fry all of our equipment and data and another one that can mentally disable us and read all of our secrets," Hank raged.

"There's no need for concern. Their powers have no effect on me. I'll kill them both if they prove...uncooperative," Brainiac 5 said to Hank.

"You're one scary mother-fucker. You know that?" Hank said to him.

"I know. I know everything," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Perhaps, you should go on this mission then," Hank considered.

"No, there is no mainframe on this planet that can hold the information I carry. If this unit were to be destroyed, all of that information would be lost," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"I'm not here to cause trouble. Reign is targeting the banks, the very places I steal from," Psi said seriously.

"Assuming you ever get released," Hank said doubtfully.

"Please," Psi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, F-Force. Let's move," Kara said to them.

* * *

The Vindicators cruiser took off and headed into space towards the Fort Rozz space station. Inside the ship, Kara looked over a hologram of the station. "How do we find this bitch?" Psi asked.

"We're just going to have to search the whole thing," Kara said.

"Don't you have X-ray vision?" Livewire asked.

"Okay, smartass, for your information, the station is coated completely in lead," Kara said annoyed.

"Not really feeling like a space-cadet. This is boring," Livewire said.

"Yeah, I agree," Psi chimed in.

"Okay, how about this," Kara said opening the ceiling. A force-field kept the air in as they were exposed to space. Psi and Livewire stared memorized by the stars. "Yep, drink it all in. You guys are the only humans to have gone this far from Earth."

"It's wonderful," Livewire said.

"The sun is so much larger now," Psi commented.

"Yeah, as you all know, I can survive in space so don't fuck with me or this force field goes down," Kara told them both.

* * *

The Vindicator cruiser docked with Fort Rozz. Kara went over to Psi, removed her blocker, and then put it on her head. "I thought you could resist me," Psi mocked.

"That was my daughter. You're lucky your fight was with her. I would have killed you," Kara said.

"How did you train your daughter to defend her mind so well?" Psi asked.

"I didn't. Barney did...as if he knew she would need it," Kara said suspiciously.

The three came upon the door leading to the station. Kara easily twisted the knob allowing them inside. Kara then felt immediately sick as she fell to the floor. "Oh, shit," she said as she could barely breathe.

"Well, this isn't something you see every day," Livewire quipped.

"What appears to be the problem?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"The air is filled with Kryptonite," Kara said painfully.

"We should abort mission," Hank said seriously.

"No, fuck that. I can handle this," Kara said getting back to her feet.

The three went looking around the prison cells and were suddenly ambushed by a female prisoner. "You wear the uniform from the House of El. How dare you show your face around here," she said.

Livewire shocked her but the female prisoner was able to withstand it. She smacked Livewire to the head. Psi then used a psychic attack but that also failed. The female prisoner smacked Psi to the floor. She then advanced on Kara expertly hitting her. The weakened Kara fell to the ground as she was given a good beating.

An energy blast hit the female prisoner to the back stunning her. Livewire got back up and used electrical whips on the female prisoner to keep her at bay. Kara got back and looked over the fourth figure. "Well...shit."

* * *

Kara stared Mara down. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?" she yelled at her.

"You have a real gratitude problem," Mara said dressed as Supergirl.

"This station is filled with Kryptonite dust, and we're dealing with a Kryptonian priestess that has powers we don't even know about," Kara told her.

"I saw how you got your butt kicked. At least, I can resist the Kryptonite a little better than you can," Mara pointed out.

"She's right. With your powers weakened, we might as well be three humans," Psi said still rubbing her temple from being smacked.

"That's not the point. If I need to, I could destroy this station from the inside. I can survive in space. You cannot," Kara said to Mara.

"Oh, fuck us, right?" Livewire said not surprised.

"You two are expendable," Kara said to the two criminals. "You are not," Kara said to Mara. "How the fuck did you even get on board?"

"Don't look at me. You took my blocker off right before we got onto the station," Psi said innocently.

"Please, Barney gave me the code a long time ago," Mara said dismissively.

"I should tear that little imp apart," Kara said pissed.

"No, it's not his fault. I didn't tell him I was here," Mara defended him.

"He knows more than he lets on. Every time he talks, it's like he breaks the fourth wall like he knows the future," Kara said.

"He said the records from this time period are lost," Mara said defensively.

"Maybe he lied. Did that ever occur to you?" Kara asked her.

"Barney doesn't lie," Mara said naively.

"Let me tell you about Barney. He's from the same piece of cloth as his father, a Kryptonian computer that took all the information he could gather by force and then destroyed that world so no one else could learn from it. If he wanted to, he could nuke the entire planet. We could go home and have all life on the planet be vaporized. The only reason I trust him is that, from all appearances, he genuinely wants to continue learning about life. But when he gets bored with us, he'll backstab us without a second thought," Kara told her.

"He saved my life," Mara said flatly.

"Of course he did. Just as I would save his. We're Vindicators. It's what we do. It's part of our stupid code," Kara said.

"He cares for me and...," Mara argued.

"He's a fucking machine!" Kara said obviously.

"I...like him," Mara confessed.

"Oh, Jesus," Livewire rolled her eyes.

Psi smiled as she ate popcorn. Kara glared at both of them and then burned away Psi's popcorn with her heat vision. "Really?" Psi shook her head as she dropped the burning bag on the floor.

"You are eight years old, alright. You're not allowed to like anyone," Kara said.

"You accelerated my growth. I've reached full maturity," Mara pointed out.

"We're not having this conversation right now. It's a good thing we have a prisoner because I am in desperate need of a punching bag, right now."

* * *

Kara stormed into the prisoner holding cell. The prisoner lurched towards Kara in rage as she approached. "I'm looking for Jindah Kol Rozz. You can make this easy or hard. Between you and me, I always like it hard," Kara said.

"You're all a bunch of fools," she spat.

"She's not wrong," Livewire joked.

"The last one to talk to Jindah never returned, but we did hear her screams," the prisoner said.

"That's not really your concern. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I guarantee you'll be screaming too," Kara said to her.

"Jindah is in the dark corridor," she said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Kara wondered. She then took a datapad showing a map of the space station. "I want you to point on this here map where she is."

"You can't expect me to give you information that could lead to other prisoners being killed," the prisoner scoffed.

"Well, no, that's exactly what I expect you to do. If you don't, I'm going to let my friend Livewire shock you to death," Kara said.

"Do your worst," the prisoner replied.

"Alright, Livewire, go to town!" Kara told her.

"With pleasure," Livewire said as she shocked the hell out of her.

Kara exited the torture room and met up with Psi and Mara. "We've lost communications with the DEO, and we are falling into the star," Mara reported.

"Well...shit," Kara said.

* * *

Kara looked over the computer console. "So, we can't free ourselves from the space station because the docking system is jammed. We don't have enough thrust to bring both us and the station out of range of the star. You know what? This is bullshit. I don't need this extra dramatic tension. We haven't even started yet," Kara said peeved.

"We still have one or two hours," Mara said helpfully.

"Why are you all so relaxed about this?" Psi asked.

"I can go outside the ship and push us out of orbit," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Then why not do that?" Psi asked.

"Because it gives me awesome leverage over the two of you," Kara said obviously.

"You're fucked up. Do you realize that? You are the worst superhero I have ever heard of," Psi said.

"But you have heard of me," Kara smirked.

The three of them could hear the prisoner's screams in the background. "Psi, extract the information we need from her," Kara ordered her.

"I was wondering when you would ask. God damn," Psi said as she walked off.

"Do you torture people to get information out of them or to punish them?" Mara asked her mother.

"Yes," Kara replied.

"But under torture, they will tell you anything you want to hear," Mara said confused.

"That's why you ask them questions about something you don't give a shit about you already know. Then, when they lie, I know it already. Also, I corroborate everything they say with already existing evidence," Kara said simply.

"You see this map. Based on Hank's information, she should be here. However, we don't know that for sure. If the prisoner confirms what we think is the right location then its probably true. You never use a confession from torture as your only method of getting information," Kara taught.

"I don't approve of torture," Mara said innocently.

"Good for you. You stick to your guns no matter how naive they may be," Kara smiled warmly and gave Mara a pat on the head.

Psi and Livewire returned. "She's here," Psi said pointing to the location where Kara already knew she was at.

"You see, that's called corroboration," Kara said to Mara.

* * *

Kara opened the weapons armory and took out plasma rifles. "I'm not here to fuck around. If it moves, you kill it," Kara told the group.

"What about our prisoner?" Livewire asked.

"Oh, yes, Psi, I want a complete memory erasure," Kara ordered.

"Done," Psi smirked as she was finished.

"Good," Kara said and then blasted the confused prisoner to the face.

"The fuck?" Psi wondered.

"I want them to feel confused and helpless before I kill them," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Damn," Psi said amazed.

"Oh, you only fought the PG version of me," Kara said to Psi.

"Thanks, mother," Mara muttered.

"Alright, diamond formation around Psi. We need her to help us find the priestess," Kara ordered.

The four went through the tunnels of Fort Rozz in a diamond formation with their rifles at the ready. As prisoners tried to ambush them from all sides, the four of them fired their plasma rifles taking them out. Eventually, their plasma rifles ran out of juice and were thrown away.

Kara and Livewire then made small talk down the halls.

"So, we're looking to get information that will help us kill Reign, huh?" Livewire asked.

"Actually, we're here so we can separate Reign from her host in a peaceful non-violent kind of way," Kara corrected.

"You really think you're going to get through to her?" Livewire asked skeptically.

"I got through to you, didn't I?" Kara pointed out.

"Err...no, you didn't," Livewire recalled.

"Yeah, you're right," Kara smirked.

"I volunteered for this mission to kill Reign," Livewire said frustrated.

"I get what you're saying, but Reign's host is a friend of a friend of mine...so, we have to keep her alive," Kara said.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" Livewire realized.

"Got me," Kara grinned.

Kara was then whisked away by a demonic fog. "Did you guys see what just happened?" Livewire asked incredulously.

"There is a strong presence nearby," Psi said.

"Yeah, no shit," Livewire said condescendingly. "If we don't get her back, we're all fucked."

* * *

Kara came face-to-face with Jindah. "Daughter of Alura," she recognized.

"Jindah Kol Rozz?" Kara asked.

"You know it is me and yet you ask anyway. Uncertainty will be your doom," Jindah said.

"It's just that you look a lot older and uglier in person than your prison photo," Kara smirked.

"I know why you came," Jindah glared at her.

"Oh really?" Kara said skeptically.

"Reign will destroy you," Jindah said confidently.

"I don't know how to put this...but I'm the strongest being in the universe. I've beaten Reign's ass quite a few times already," Kara said.

"You know nothing about destruction," Jindah said to her.

"Bitch, I am destruction," Kara said wide-eyed.

"I sense the darkness within you," Jindah sensed.

"No shit?" Kara wondered.

"I have languished in misery because of you," Jindah said angrily.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara replied automatically.

"Soon, your pretty skin will be scales in hellfire," Jindah said to her. "When the other World Killers unite: pestilence and purity."

"You're going to tell me how to defeat Reign for good, or I'm going to take great pleasure in kicking your old wrinkly ass. You understand me?" Kara said to her.

Reign then appeared behind them. "My child. Our time has come. Deliver me from this prison. Together, we will bring anguish upon our enemies," Jindah said approaching her.

Reign fired heat vision into Jindah's chest killing her instantly. "Yeah, saw that coming a mile away," Kara smiled amused.

"My powers are beyond the physical. The Kryptonite in the air is nothing to me," Reign said advancing on Kara.

"We need not be enemies, you and I. I sense the good in you," Kara said with false sincerity.

"Spare me," Reign replied dismissively.

"I am invincible and you resurrect every time I kill you. Will we just fight forever?" Kara asked.

"When the other World Killers join me, even you will not be able to stop me," Reign said confidently.

"Can there be peace between us?" Kara asked her.

"Peace? No peace," Reign replied.

"What do you want us to do?" Kara asked finally.

"Die," Reign replied demonically.

Livewire then intervened blasting Reign with continuous electricity. "Get us out of orbit before we all fry," Livewire said to Kara.

"Don't die. I want to kick your ass again," Kara said to Livewire.

"Don't tell me what to do," Livewire replied.

Livewire let loose sparking around the room and firing electrical bursts at Reign. In turn, Reign fired heat vision at her. "You're a nuisance," Reign said of her.

Livewire materialized in front of Reign and grabbed her wrists shocking Reign as hard as she could. "You've grown weak, Leslie," Reign mocked unaffected.

Mara then got in between them blasting the two apart. Mara ignited into Super Insane mode and fought Reign hand-to-hand. Psi then targeted Reign's mind forcing her to her knees. Mara took the opportunity to beat the fuck out of Reign as Psi kept her mind locked on Reign.

"This is for Lightning Lad," Mara smacked Reign hard to the face. "This for Bouncing Boy," Mara kicked her to the stomach. "This is for Triplicate Girl," Mara said as she gave Reign three quick jabs to back. "This is for Timber Wolf," Kara said as she broke Reign's nose. "This is for Chameleon Boy," Mara said blasting Reign to the face. "This is for Phantom Girl," Mara said as she knife chopped Reign's throat.

"And this is for me," Mara said head-butting Reign to the floor.

"Aahhh!" Reign fell to the floor in pain.

Mara powered up an energy attack to kill Reign. "Justice is served. You're a girl after my own heart. Let us die together. I'll see you in hell," Reign said to her.

Mara hesitated and dissipated the energy orb in her hand. "I'd rather see in jail."

Reign suddenly grabbed Mara's throat and flung her to the floor. Her eyes glowed red for a killer strike. "Good girl, Barney has taught you well. Noble, stupid, but noble," Reign said to her.

Livewire then tackled Reign and shocked her as hard as she could. Reign furiously tried to throw her off of her and then tore through the spaceship. Psi and Mara held on for dear life as the room became depressurized. Reign continued to struggle against Livewire as they descended towards the sun.

Kara watched as a black sparky object fell towards the sun. "Leslie?" Kara wondered.

Livewire held on for as long as she could as her electrical body became unstable from the sun's powerful magnetic field and dissolved away. Reign was sucked into the sun's gravity well and was consumed by the flames.

Kara pushed the cruiser and Fort Rozz out of danger and then went inside. The emergency force fields sealed the holes that had been made to the station. Mara and Psi were on the floor exhausted and out of breath. Kara walked up to the two of them.

"Where's Leslie?" Kara asked.

Mara and Psi looked away. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kara finally got the docking bay door to unjam and detached from Fort Rozz. She then piloted the Vindicator cruiser back to Earth and landed in the bay near Metropolis. Kara, Mara, and Psi made their way onto the beach.

"You going to send me back to prison or kill me?" Psi asked.

"Neither. You're free to go," Kara said to her.

"Thanks for making me an astronaut. That was really cool," Psi said gratefully.

"Sure, no problem," Kara said subdued.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Psi said and then walked away from them.

"What did we accomplish?" Mara asked her mother.

"I don't really know," Kara admitted.

* * *

Alex waited for Ruby to wake up. When she did, Ruby was oblivious that she had been drugged. There was a knock on the door. Alex opened the door and let Sam in. "Hey, she's alive," Alex said.

"I missed you," Sam said to her daughter. "How did it go?" Sam asked Alex.

"A total disaster," Alex smiled. "I mean what a nightmare."

"I know, she's rough, right?" Sam stared at Alex directly.

"How was your work trip?" Alex asked.

"I had to downsize someone who was revealing secrets to the competition," Sam said without emotion.

"That's tough," Alex allowed.

"Sometimes, people who admire you the most end up being your greatest liability," Sam said.

Alex frowned feeling very self-conscious. "Well, it was nice having Ruby over. She's a very good sleeper."

"So am I," Sam nodded and then left with Ruby out the door.

Alex turned to Kara who was sitting in the corner out of view. "Well, that was weird."

"There are to be two others like her. How do I defeat something that won't die," Kara wondered.

"We'll figure it out," Alex said confidently.

"I'm scared, Alex," Kara admitted.

"Scared of Reign? You kicked her ass how many times now?" Alex scoffed.

"Not for me. For everyone else," Kara said.

* * *

Kara had dinner with Cat Grant at an expensive restaurant. "To Leslie," Cat and Kara toasted as they drank a glass of wine down.

"So many memories," Kara wiped away a tear.

"Like how I transferred her to traffic resulting in her getting electrocuted," Cat recalled.

"Or when I transferred my essence to her giving her super-powers," Kara said.

"I remember the two of us standing over her comatose body mocking her," Cat said using a napkin to wipe away tears.

"We never did sign that guest log," Kara shook her head.

"What does the story of Leslie teach us?" Cat wondered.

"Her story reminds me of the hit _"Greatest Love of All"_ by Whitney Houston. It's one of the best, most powerful moving songs ever written. Its universal message crosses all boundaries and instills one with the hope that it's not too late to better ourselves," Kara said reflectively.

"That's so beautiful," Cat applauded.

So, I heard you have a son and daughter now...from the future no-less," Cat said.

"Yeah, they're a handful," Kara admitted.

"I would suggest we have another opportunity to unite our families, but Adam won't talk to me and Carter is confused as to what gender he/she wants to be," Cat said.

"The things we parents have to deal with," Kara said understanding.

"I'm already bored lying for Trump every day. What about you?" Cat asked.

"Same, I mean, the work at the DEO anyway," Kara agreed.

"What do you plan to do afterward?" Cat asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe travel to distant worlds and kill stuff," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I've already lined up a publisher for my tell-all when I resign or get fired," Cat said.

"I'll read it," Kara said having no intention of doing so.

"Don't lie to me," Cat glared at her.

"You need to come back to Catco. Lena is a total square. I called in sick and she visited my apartment to make sure I was sick. I mean, what the actual fuck?" Kara said.

"I am so surprised that you have outlasted me, Winn, and Snapper at that place. And now you're the new journalism editor," Cat smiled.

"Yep, I fail upwards," Kara smiled back.

"I need a funeral speech for Leslie. Can you write it for me?" Cat asked.

"As you wish, my master," Kara agreed and then clinked glasses.

* * *

At their apartment, Mara looked at herself in the mirror. In a flash, her eyes became a pale white and then back to normal. "You know what you have to do," a voice in her head said to her.

Kon entered the apartment and sat on the couch. "Hey, do you know if Barney has fixed my sword yet?" he asked.

"I had other things on my mind today," Mara said to him.

"Okay, whatever," Kon said dismissively and began playing video games.

Mara then rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed Kon by the throat, and threw him out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The death of the Vindicators is a play on Deadpool 2 and how little effort CW Supergirl took to recreate the Legion, that being only three members. It was made clear in previous CW episodes that heat vision energizes Livewire rather than hurts her. To deal with this obvious plot-hole, I gave her a more dramatic death. Also, the SG team is aware of Sam being Reign in the beginning because it was dumb as hell that it took so long for the CW version to figure it out.


	65. Revenge of the Tuffle: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon, Kon, and Mara become possessed by a parasite while Alex is recruited to become a new Violet Lantern.

Kon was thrown across the city by the force of Mara's punch. "What's gotten into her?" he wondered. Mara ignited to Super Insane mode and caught up with Kon. She punched him several times sending him outside the city limits to the ground.

"Fight back," Mara glared at him.

"If you wanted a sparring match, all you had to do was ask," Kon rolled his eyes.

Mara sped towards him and blasted him into the ground creating a canyon. Mara then let loose continuous attacks inside the canyon making it deeper. Kon then grabbed her from behind. "What's your deal, sis? Do you really think you can beat me? You must be joking," Kon said and then flew them both into the canyon.

Kon slammed Mara into the canyon wall stopping himself just in time. Mara exploded the rock off her and fired energy beams inside the canyon. Spent, Mara waited for the dust to settle. Kon appeared in Super Insane mode unimpressed.

"You call that an attack? Let me show you how it's done," he smirked. He fired an energy ring pinning Mara's arms together.

Kon then started blowing bubbles from his mouth. Each bubble formed a translucent version of himself. "Mara, you never had...a ghost of a chance," Kon laughed as his ghost army descended upon her.

Mara tensed up as the ghosts hit her and then exploded. "I call it my Kamikaze Ghost Attack. Pretty cool, right?" Kon smirked.

Mara emerged from the explosion hurt but still able to fight. "So, it seems, you have grown stronger," Kon said amused.

Mara created a pink energy blade from her hand. "I just need to cut him. That is all," she said to herself.

"That's adorable," Kon said not taking her seriously.

Mara launched herself at Kon and tried to slice at him. He easily dodged all of her attacks with both hands behind his back. He then kicked her away sending her to the ground. "While you have been out there playing around in space, I have perfected the technique," Kon said proudly.

Mara watched as Kon's muscles bulked up doubling and quadrupling in size. His clothes stretched and ripped as he increased in size. The ground shook and cracked under his feet. "Oh, fuck, yeah," Kon said pleased with himself.

"He has strength but no speed. I just need to get one hit on him," Mara said to herself.

Mara sped towards Kon as fast as she could and sliced him on his cheek. "That's it," Mara said pleased with herself.

"Really?" Kon said unimpressed. With one hit, he slammed Mara into the ground creating a crater.

Mara reverted back to her normal form exhausted and beaten. "Well, this has been entertaining," Kon said flying over to her.

Suddenly grey liquid exited Mara's body and entered Kon's body through the cut on his cheek. Kon struggled briefly as his body was taken over by the alien parasite. Kon's eyes changed to a pale white. "Now, I have two of them, but it is not enough. I must have the father, too," the parasite said in Kon's mind.

Mara stood back up. "We'll find him, together," she said to Kon, the two of them telepathically linked.

* * *

Hank, Alex, Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 sat together at the command table at the DEO. "My scans indicate no unusual activity in Ruby. She's clean," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"The question is how do we stop Reign without killing her," Hank wondered.

"We don't have much time until the other two show up," Alex reminded the group.

"We have to find a way to separate Reign from Sam and then kill Sam," Kara said darkly.

"We don't even know if that will work. Reign could just latch onto another host," Alex said.

"Like a human host? Get real," Kara scoffed.

"The information from Fort Rozz was minimal but it was a start. Good thing we didn't sacrifice anyone from the DEO," Hank said pleased.

"Speaking of which, I have a funeral speech to write," Kara said walking off.

An analyst whispered something into Hank's ear. "Do you know where your kids are?" Hank asked Kara and Mon.

"Is this a test?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"They're apparently blowing shit up near the Grand Canyon creating new terrain that was never there before," Hank said dryly.

"Probably one of their sparing sessions. I'll deal with it," Mon said walking off.

* * *

Mon instantly appeared where Kon and Mara had been fighting. He found them both in Super Insane mode looking at him intently. "You know the rules: no sparing in Super Insane. You could accidentally destroy the planet and then your mother will be super-pissed."

"Become one with us, father. With our combined power, we can achieve our revenge," Kon and Mara said together.

"I like where your head's at, but we still require additional training," Mon said to them oblivious of the situation.

"Enough training," Kon said.

"Well, it's not up to you, son," Mon said irritably.

"It would seem you haven't evolved. You're still just a scared monkey. You're a fool just like your father," Kon said.

"The fuck?" Mon wondered.

"You destroyed my race under orders from Darkseid. Now, I am going to use the last of the Insane to destroy Darkseid," Mara said.

"If you're referring to your mother's Kryptonian race, we had nothing to do with that. They destroyed themselves on their own," Mon said still not understanding.

"It looks like we're going to have to spell it out for him," Kon rolled his eyes.

Kon moved faster than Mon could react and kicked him into a dam. The dam burst open creating an instant flood. Electricity to the Los Angeles area went down immediately. "That isn't going to hold him," Mara said to Kon.

The water glowed gold as Mon rose to the surface in Super Insane mode. "You're dangerously close to insubordination, boy," Mon said annoyed.

"We must work together to take him down," Mara said to Kon.

The two let loose energy beams towards Mon, which he blocked with his own. The two beams hit in the middle sending energy beams in all directions. A nearby wind farm was torn apart by the rain of energy beams. Mon over-powered the two sending them across the desert.

Mon instantly appeared next to Kon and punched him hard, throwing him into a giant solar panel. Mon blasted the solar panel collection in a fiery explosion. Mon then formed energy rings around Mara pinning her limbs to a rock formation. "I'll deal with you later," Mon said dismissively and focused back to Kon.

Kon breathed heavily as his body changed slightly. His gold hair became white and red line-markings appeared on his face as he exerted himself. Mon sizzled with static electricity as he approached Kon. "Don't tell me you're finished. You've had greater beatings than this," Mon said unimpressed.

Kon put up his hands and fired non-stop energy blasts at Mon. Dust and smoke filled the battlefield as Kon kept it up. Mon emerged from the cloud and punched Kon to the ground. Kon raised his hands to the sky and summoned a beam of light down on Mon to split him in half. Mon simply moved out of the way as the beam sliced a deep chasm in the ground.

"Is that all?" Mon asked bored.

Kon let loose a dozen ghost versions of himself. "This again?" Mon asked amused.

Kon and his ghosts fired energy blasts at Mon from all angles. In the explosion, Mon attacked each of the ghosts destroying them one-by-one not caring that they exploded on impact. Mon then pointed his right hand at Kon and blasted him at point-blank range.

Kon was on the ground stunned and hurt. "Are you done making a fool of yourself, son?" Mon asked him.

"You're not my real father," Kon spat.

"That's the closest thing you've come to damaging me so far," Mon mocked.

A pink beam suddenly sliced into Mon's neck. Mon looked around and saw an exhausted Mara with her hand raised. "Really?" Mon said to her.

The alien parasite launched itself out of Kon's body and went inside Mon's wounded neck. Kon and Mara then waited as Mon began to struggle with the parasite. "A Tuffle?" Mon realized.

"Resistance is futile, Prince Mon. You treated us as slaves but now your body will be a slave to us," Kon said to him.

Mon tensed up as he tried to fight off the parasite. Kon and Mara gave each other concerned looks as Mon appeared to be fighting it off. "I'll destroy myself before I become a slave!" Mon said preparing his kamikaze attack.

Kon took off to try to distance himself from Mon's attack. Mara stayed behind and embraced her father. "If you do, you will kill your daughter, too," she said.

Mon then stopped resisting and allowed the parasite full control. Mon's body began to change as his hair became white, his eyes became white, and red line-markings appeared on his face. "Such power," the possessed Mon said pleased.

"Is it enough?" Mara asked.

"I don't know but together I think so," Mon grinned.

* * *

Hank gave Kara an irritable look at the DEO. "Thanks to your so-called husband and your kids, California has lost almost all of its green energy," Hank said to her.

"Not to mention the wildfires that are spreading like mad," Alex chimed in.

Kara eyed the video screens with a lost expression on her face. "I wish...," she muttered.

"Don't you fucking say it," Alex scolded.

"...I gave a shit," Kara finished.

"The invention of cold fusion will make all of these so-called green energy plants obsolete," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"Well, when is that going to happen?" Alex asked.

"Those records are lost," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted.

"The tracking devices on Mon, Kon, and Mara are offline," Winn reported.

"Could it be a result of the fight?" Hank asked.

"Not likely," Brainiac 5 said.

"With Mon's instant transmission, they could be anywhere. Where did he take them?" Alex asked concernedly.

"His movements are restricted to what he has seen before. He can't just go anywhere," Brainiac 5 said and then showed a map of the galaxy.

"His movements are restricted to this section of the galaxy," Brainiac 5 showed.

"Not too bad," Kara said.

"It's two arms of the galaxy covering millions of star systems," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"But what made him want to take off?" Hank wondered.

"According to satellite data, I have confirmed that Mara was the initial aggressor. Then, Kon joined her against Mon," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why would she attack Kon?" Alex asked.

Brainiac 5 went through the manifest of Fort Rozz. "Interesting," he said picking an alien profile from the bunch.

"What is it?" Kara asked impatiently.

"It's a Tuffle. Their race was nearly destroyed by the Insane. They have the ability to liquefy their bodies inside a person and take control of their mind and body," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, there are three of them?" Kara asked.

"No, the Tuffle will leave an egg behind before it goes to its next victim. The offspring then become subordinate to the original forming a telepathic network. Most likely, the Tuffle is inside Mon with two eggs being inside Mara and Kon," Brainiac 5 surmised.

"That's gross," Kara stuck out her tongue.

"The Tuffle will dramatically increase the power level of its victim. Under the Tuffle's control, Mon will be a much more dangerous adversary," Brainiac 5 said.

"Hey, no sweat," Kara said confidently.

"Can a Kryptonian be infected?" Hank asked.

"Unknown but at this point, we have no choice. There is no one else that can defeat Mon and force the Tuffle to leave. The question is where is this Tuffle going," Brainiac 5 considered.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," Kara said grimly.

* * *

Kara, Brainiac 5, and Winn entered the Vindicator's cruiser. "I'm still confused why I'm on this mission," Winn said apprehensively.

"You're the comedic relief," Kara mocked.

"Actually, Winn needs to be trained on how this ship runs," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why is that?" Kara asked.

"In the unlikely event that I am destroyed or disabled, he is the most qualified to fulfill my role," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Wow, that's nice of you to say," Winn said appreciatively.

"It's also bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Since I am the only one that can navigate this ship through hyperspace to our destination, you will have to trust my judgment," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Hey, I piloted this ship to the sun and back," Kara pointed out.

"How do I phrase this? Your ability to pilot a ship is akin to a car backing out of a garage," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Do I detect sass from a supposedly non-emotional robot?" Kara asked.

"The only emotion I wish to convey to you is gratitude for the opportunity to serve with you," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's basically 'fuck you' in Brainiac," Kara said to Winn.

"Follow my instructions as I give them to you," Brainiac 5 ordered Winn.

"Okay," Winn said taking the controls.

Brainiac 5 allowed cables from the ceiling to attach to the three sockets on his forehead. "Punch it," Brainiac 5 ordered.

The Vindicator cruiser accelerated past Earth and went through a wormhole.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Alex was anxious with all the power-hitters gone. "What if Reign attacks?" she asked Hank.

"I got that covered. I'll be making appearances every so often disguised as Supergirl to give Reign the impression Supergirl is still here," Hank said.

"That's a great plan up until Reign deciding to challenge you," Alex said concernedly.

"I can hold my own," Hank said confidently. "You should go home and get some rest."

"I can't. Kara revealed to Sam where I live. I would be a sitting duck," Alex said bitterly.

"Well, get some fresh air at least," Hank advised.

"Yeah, sure," Alex agreed and left the building.

Walking down the street to a coffee shop, Alex was suddenly encased in a purple bubble. "What the fuck?" Alex wondered and was then transported instantly off Earth.

* * *

Winn smiled as he worked the controls of the cruiser. "I think I am getting the hang of this," he said pleased with himself.

"Actually, I have been controlling the ship this entire time. Your error rate is ninety percent so far," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Damn, that's like playing a video game with the controller not plugged in," Kara laughed.

"Look, I'm learning, alright. How many humans have ever done this before?" Winn asked.

"You would be the first," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Thank you," Winn said, proud of himself.

"Are we there yet?" Kara asked impatiently.

"If we go any faster, the time dilatation will become significant," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Maybe, we could play a game of cards?" Winn suggested.

"It would be futile for you two to play against me," Brainiac 5 shut him down.

"I did calculus when I was four. You're not that smart," Kara scoffed.

"Was that a serious argument? Sometimes, I can't interpret social cues," Brainiac 5 wondered.

"How smart are you exactly?" Winn asked curiously.

"Take yourself and then multiply it by infinity, take that to a depth of forever, and you will still have barely a glimpse of what I am," Brainiac 5 answered.

"Damn," Winn said overwhelmed.

"And yet you can't give me unlimited data on my phone for free," Kara pointed out.

"You confuse apathy for inability," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"So, what's your deal with my daughter. You got to spend a lot of time with her when she was in that coma," Kara said suspiciously.

"Time has no meaning in that state," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Apparently, she likes you," Kara revealed.

"Everyone should like me. Unlike some people, I have a cheerful helpful disposition," Brainiac 5 said.

"This goes past the friend zone. She wants a relationship with you," Kara accused.

"Really? Our girl, Mara?" Winn wondered.

"Afraid so," Kara said to him.

"I'm not sensing a question," Brainiac 5 dodged.

"Are you courting my daughter?" Kara asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Do you intend to do so in the future?" Kara asked.

"The future is uncertain. We could all die on this mission," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Granted we survive, do you desire to pursue a relationship with Mara?" Kara asked becoming frustrated.

"I desire nothing," Brainiac 5 evaded.

"So, you don't care if Mara likes you romantically or not?" Kara asked.

"Only in so far as I can analyze her behavior and record the data," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Damn, that's cold," Winn said.

"God, I don't know what she sees in you," Kara said.

"She sees stability, intelligence, and realizes close proximity to me will make her rise above her peers. However, she does not need a relationship with me to acquire these things. My speculation is that she is experiencing Insane mating pressures," Brainiac 5 said.

"Like, she's going into heat?" Winn asked.

"That would be a crude way of expressing it. Unlike human females, Insane females are only fertile during the winter months. On planet Mon, that period is brief but on Earth, it is considerably longer," Brainiac 5 explained.

"What about males?" Winn asked.

"For Insane males, the mating pressure is year-round," Brainiac 5 answered.

"I'll say," Kara chimed in.

"That's awkward. Why did you have to say that?" Winn asked her.

"Is it because you two were in a brief sexual relationship?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Wait, is that in your records?" Kara asked horrified.

"It's an easy induction," Brainiac 5 replied.

"We mutually decided that being friends was the right way to go," Winn said delicately.

"I agree with that assessment," Brainiac 5 said bluntly.

"I mean, who could ever love the son of the Toymaker," Winn said becoming distraught.

"Here it comes," Kara rolled her eyes.

"If it makes you feel any better, my predecessor destroyed over ten thousand civilizations," Brainiac 5 said.

"That does make me feel a little better, thank you," Winn said. "I hope I never see that man again."

"You won't," Brainiac 5 told him.

"That's a relief," Winn sighed not bothering to ask how Brainiac 5 could be so certain.

"As a mother, I would prefer my kids to be celibate angels but at some point, they have to grow up and form families of their own. They're going to need to experiment, make mistakes, and learn," Kara said thoughtfully.

"The lack of institutional memory that resides in biological units is your greatest flaw," Brainiac 5 pointed out. "If I should ever create Brainiac 6, that unit would have all my data and memories."

"Okay, sure, but basically I want the kids to learn without being hurt," Kara said.

"Your offspring are immune to human diseases and cannot impregnate humans. You have nothing to worry about," Brainiac 5 said.

"I mean, on an emotional level. I don't want them to end up like Winn or Alex," Kara said.

"Still here," Winn reminded her still in the pilot seat.

"You would prefer they have relationships that consist of only positive consequences?" Brainiac 5 realized.

"Right," Kara agreed.

"Without condoning...or condemning, I understand," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

Alex found herself on a strange alien world with purple skies, pink-colored cities, and pink vegetation. The grass, the trees, the flowers, and even the dirt was pink. The cities were made of pink crystals and flying ships overheard were all colored in pink. Even the clouds were shades of pink.

"What the fuck is this place?" Alex wondered.

A group of women in pink dresses approached Alex. Instinctively, she reached for her pistol on her belt. "Do not fear us, woman of Earth," their leader said.

"Where am I?" Alex wondered.

"This is the planet, Zamaron. We are Zamarons," their leader told her. "I am Queen Aga'po."

"Your highness," Alex bowed her head awkwardly.

"There is no need for that. We women are all equal here," Aga'po told her.

"Err...there are no men here?" Alex wondered.

"Long ago, we achieved immortality. The sexes no longer needed each other and went their separate ways. We do not require men when we have each other," Aga'po said.

"This is sounding really gay, I mean...," Alex said.

"Of course, we are all happy here content with the violet light that comes from our battery. Take this ring and become one of us: a Violet Lantern," Aga'po said handing her a ring.

"That's generous of you," Alex said uncertainly and then put it on.

Immediately, violent energy covered her in a suit of light dissolving her DEO uniform. The suit was a tad revealing in that her upper chest, abdomen, and upper legs were exposed. On her head was a crown with a sapphire stone. "This is really cool," Alex said looking at herself.

"Now, enjoy the company of women," Aga'po said showing her pink fields of female couples walking and sitting together. Upon closer inspection, Alex realized some of the women were holding hands, hugging, and even kissing. Some were doing even more than that in pink water pools.

"Is everyone here a Lesbian?" Alex wondered.

"That's an amusing term for it," Aga'po smiled. "Even though we have stopped reproducing, we do not deny ourselves sexual pleasure. Here, you can have any partner you want without rejection. There is no jealousy, judging, anger, or sorrow here. There is only blissful love."

"I kind of just got out of a messy relationship," Alex admitted.

"Forget about the past. You are here now. Leave your fear and doubt behind. Enjoy the power of love and satisfy every desire," Ago'po told her.

"What if Reign finds me here?" Alex asked concerned.

"Reign, angel of Rao?" Aga'po laughed. "She has no power here. Not with the violet lantern battery here and millions of us on this planet. For the first time in your life, you are truly safe now."

"Well, I guess I can stay here until my leg heals," Alex figured.

"Stay as long as you want," Aga'po offered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the infected Mon, Kon, and Mara went to work converting thousands of slaves by implanting eggs into their minds. Now, these thousands were subordinate to Mon. "Give me your energy," Mon ordered the crowds.

They raised their hands and gave everything they had to him. Mon felt his white hair spike up, his eyes became a solid blue, red lines formed on the sides of his head, his muscles doubled and then quadrupled in size, and his power level spiked.

"Now, fashion me a proper Tuffle uniform," Mon ordered.

When they were finished, Mon wore a black gi, yellow boots, gloves, and shoulder pads, and a white armor material on his chest. Kon and Mara were similarly dressed to his right and left. "It is time," Mon grinned.

A shady servant rushed into the palace and fell on his face. "Master, there is an uprising among the slaves."

"I see it. I see all. I pity the fool that would rise against me. I will make him drink from this chalice of woe," a giant dark figure said putting his chalice down and rising from his throne.

Darkseid looked out his window and saw his eternal furnaces. He watched unconcerned as his slaves stopped working and began fighting his low-level guards. "Shall I bring back the Female Furies?" his servant asked.

"No, I shall deal with them myself," Darkseid replied.

A wall suddenly exploded as Mon entered. "Who dares to interrupt my tranquility?" Darkseid demanded.

"I am Bebi, a Tuffle. You killed my father, my race, and my planet. Now, prepare to die," Bebi Mon said to him.

"Revenge is all? You bore me," Darkseid said unimpressed.

Bebi Mon sneered at Darkseid and then blasted Darkseid out of his palace into the air. Bebi Mon swung several times at Darkseid but missed each time. Darkseid kept his hands behind his back not taking the fight seriously. Bebi Mon then fired energy blasts at Darkseid missing him completely. Darkseid then punched Bebi Mon to the face catching him off-guard.

"Pathetic," Darkseid sneered.

The energy blasts curved and came back striking Darkseid in the back. Bebi Mon then rammed his knee into Darkseid's gut. "You dare!" Darkseid said furious and punched Bebi Mon away.

Darkseid went after Bebi Mon and punched him to the shoulder. Bebi Mon quickly recovered and blasted Darkseid away from him. Darkseid then put his hands behind his back bored. Bebi Mon hit Darkseid as hard as he could to the face and gut several times. Darkseid merely smiled amused.

"Stop smiling!" Bebi Mon said enraged as he punched Darkseid to the face again.

"Your punches feel like an insect sting," Darkseid mocked.

Bebi Mon lost his composure and with both hands slammed Darkseid to the ground. "Let's see how you fare against my Death Ball," Bebi Mon shouted as he formed a skyscraper tall sphere of black energy.

"Death what?" Darkseid wondered.

"Bigger, Bigger!, BIGGER!" Bebi Mon yelled as he increased its size.

Darkseid merely watched as Bebi Mon launched the bomb down upon him. "Really?" Darkseid said as he was hit. The explosion created a large crater in the ground.

Bebi Mon panted as he tried to look through the dust. "I finally did it," he said to himself.

In the middle of the crater, Darkseid remained standing on a pillar of rock shielded by his aura. "Why won't you die?!" Bebi Mon said in frustration as he fired continuous energy beams at Darkseid.

Darkseid didn't make a move as energy beams deflected off him. He then rose from the pillar of rock and in a flash punched Bebi Mon to the gut devastating him. Darkseid then punched Bebi Mon to the face and gut stunning him. Darkseid then chopped Bebi Mon to the neck sending him to the city below. Bebi Mon crashed through several structures as he hit the ground.

Darkseid casually landed down and blasted Bebi Mon with Omega beams. The beam blasted Bebi Mon through buildings as he tried to deflect it. Bebi Mon finally escaped into the air bruised and bleeding. His body was reaching its limit. "Rhea was right. I could never defeat him with this body," Bebi Mon realized.

Darkseid stared at Bebi Mon and prepared to incinerate Bebi Mon with his Omega beams.

* * *

Kara, Brainiac 5, and Winn arrived at Apokalips and landed a distance away from the capital city. "Has the fighting already started?" Kara asked concerned.

"I am seeing heat signatures that would indicate it has," Brainiac 5 said.

"With the Tuffle, can Mon win?" Kara asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied bluntly.

"Stay with the ship," Kara ordered him.

"I intend to. Winn, I would like your assistance in creating a biological weapon," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Oh, sure, whatever I can do to help," Winn said.

"I don't really need your help, but I enjoy the company," Brainiac 5 said to him.

A beam suddenly hit Bebi Mon creating a brilliant light. "Mon," Kara said softly and then closed her eyes in grief.

Bebi Mon stayed within the beam and began to transform. Bebi Mara and Bebi Kon were on the ground using a machine that was sending intense rays to their hosts' father. Bebi Mon became hairy and started to grow in size. His armor stretched as he gained in mass.

"What the fuck?" Darkseid wondered as he saw what was happening.

Bebi Mon quickly became a giant ape with a wolf's face. He was now as tall as a building. Bebi Mon looked up at the planet New Genesis that appeared bright in the sky. Roaring, he fired energy blasts from his mouth into the air and into the city.

Kara kept her distance wondering what was going on. Darkseid looked upon the giant ape unimpressed. He fired Omega beams at him. Bebi Mon took control of himself and put his hands together forming his own energy beam. Darkseid was quickly overwhelmed in the beam war between them. Bebi Mon then slammed his fist down on Darkseid creating a large debris cloud.

Darkseid reappeared in the air and punched Bebi Mon hard to the snout. Bebi Mon roared in pain and then swat Darkseid to the ground. Bebi Mon then punched the ground continuously burying Darkseid. "He might actually do it," Bebi Mara said pleased.

Darkseid emerged from the ground and uppercut Bebi Mon to the chin stunning him. "I apologize for belittling you before. You are indeed worthy of being killed by my Omega beams," Darkseid said to him.

"Is that virus ready yet?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Yes, I can deploy now if you wish," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Hold on a sec," Kara said as she watched the fight's end.

Darkseid and Bebi Mon fired on each other at the same time. The beams met in the middle. Despite his much smaller size, Darkseid easily overpowered Bebi Mon blasting him off his feet. Bebi Mon fell to the ground knocked out and returned to his regular form. Kara sighed disappointedly.

Bebi quickly escaped Mon's knocked-out body and fled. Darkseid waited patiently as Bebi ran off to find a ship to escape. "There is no true despair without hope," Darkseid said as Bebi finally found a ship. He piloted the ship into the atmosphere and into space.

Darkseid then fired Omega beams into space destroying the ship and killing Bebi instantly.

"You are aware that by deploying this virus, it will kill tens of thousands of sentient beings," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Good thing I don't give a...," Kara said and then stopped herself.

"Your orders?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

Darkseid looked over his infected city. Glaring at them, he used his Omega beams to incinerate the entire population killing every infected slave. Beams danced around the city zapping every single infected slave until they were all dead. Darkseid then calmly walked over to Mon's knocked-out body.

"Deploy the virus," Kara said glumly.

Kon and Mara became free of the Tuffle parasite as the virus went airborne. Kara landed next to Mon's body and confronted Darkseid.

"A Kryptonian? This day has had its full of surprises," Darkseid said amused.

"You killed your own people. I could have cured them," Kara said to him.

"Irrelevant," Darkseid sneered.

"I've killed you in another dimension. I can kill you in this one too," Kara told him.

"Kara Zor-El, do you really think I haven't killed you as well?" Darkseid asked her.

The two stared at each other. "Where there is darkness, there will be light to meet it. Do you not agree?" Darkseid asked.

"I'm not here to judge you," Kara said.

"Oh?" Darkseid wondered.

"I'm just going to deliver you to God's courtroom," Kara promised.

Darkseid smiled amused. "God you say? You're speaking to one."

"There's only one God, and I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like that," Kara said and then punched Darkseid to the torso so hard he was lifted off the ground, through the atmosphere, into space, into New Genesis' atmosphere, and then impacting on the surface making a large crater.

Kara took hold of Mon and lifted him up over her shoulder. Kon and Mara came out of the ruins and walked over to their mother. "Let's go home," Kara said to them.

The four floated over to the Vindicator cruiser. Mon was placed on a medical bed. "He will recover," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

Brainiac 5 then scanned Mara and Kon. "They're clean," he informed Kara.

"I'm sorry I infected Kon and father. I didn't mean to," Mara said sorrowfully.

"You're alive. That's what matters," Kara said embracing her two children.

The Vindicator cruiser then lifted off the planet and went through a wormhole back home.

* * *

Alex tried to enjoy herself as humanoid females touched her and kissed her without even asking. "Wow, that's nice," Alex said as she was kissed.

"Let's take your clothes off," one of the women said to her.

"Oh, wow, I don't know," Alex said unsure of herself.

"What's holding you back?" she asked Alex.

Alex stared at the female alien's long forked tongue. "Oh, God," she said as she could only imagine what that could do to her.

"It's just, I don't think I'm experienced enough to pleasure you is all," Alex said awkwardly.

"You can't disappoint me. The only emotion here is love," she said to her.

Alex noticed the pink case around her leg bringing her back to reality. "I have to get back."

"Back to what? Your little planet? Earth, was it? A planet ruled by patriarchy full of violence and suffering," she said.

"It's still my home," Alex said standing up.

The alien female smiled at her condescendingly and then decided to get with another female. Aga'po came up to Alex. "What troubles you, my dear?"

"I can't do this. Love must be exclusive. It must hurt when that person is gone," Alex said.

"Why must it?" Aga'po asked her.

"Love must be more than just a drug. You're all acting like heroin addicts," Alex objected.

"Oh, my child. How did you feel when that man rejected you? Do you want to feel that again?" Aga'po asked patiently.

"Wait...like in college?" Alex wondered.

"Your ex-boyfriend has become our sworn enemy. He denies the power of love," Aga'po said angrily.

"Really?" Alex doubted.

"You are either with us or with that pig, Hal Jordan," Aga'po said fiercely.

"Wait...what?" Alex said confused.

"You are Carol Ferris, are you not?" Aga'po questioned.

"No, I'm Alex Danvers. I was at Hal and Carol's wedding. Did they break up or something?" Alex asked.

Aga'po stared at Alex. "There's been a mistake."

"Apparently," Alex muttered.

Aga'po quickly took off Alex's ring. "Hey!" Alex said feeling assaulted. Aga'po then opened a portal back to Earth and sent Alex back to Earth.

Alex ended up naked inside the DEO. As soon as she realized she was naked, she tried to cover herself up with her hands. "Agent Danvers, I believe you're out of uniform," Hank said dryly.

* * *

Kara put Kon and Mara to sleep in bunks. She then turned to Brainiac 5. "What was that about? I never saw Mon turn into King Kong before?"

"I can only speculate," Brainiac 5 offered.

"Speculate away," Kara allowed.

"The Insane are born with a boneless primate tail similar to Earth monkeys thus the reason they are called such. When the Insane see a moon or equivalent light source, they transform into giant apes. In this form, they are ten times stronger than before. However, they generally cannot control themselves creating destruction wherever they go. For this reason, an Insane's tail is typically cut off in a ceremony shortly after birth," Brainiac 5 explained.

"So, that's why there is a scar there," Kara realized. "Why don't Kon and Mara have tails?"

"I turned that particular gene off," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Don't you think that's an important detail to bring up?" Kara asked peeved.

"I wasn't going to let the cities we built up together be destroyed by your offspring," Brainiac 5 replied. "You gave me full discretion to genetically alter them as I saw fit."

"How the hell did Mon turn into an ape then?" Kara asked.

"I'm curious about that as well," Brainiac 5 admitted.

* * *

The DEO gang assembled outdoors away from the city. "This better be good," Hank said.

"It's a Saturday. What the fuck are you going to do anyway?" Kara asked him.

"I work every day to keep this world safe," Hank reminded her.

"The machine is ready," Mara said.

"Well, aren't you the mechanical genius," Kara gushed.

"Barney helped," Mara pointed out.

"It should replicate the ray that was used on Mon on Apokolips," Brainiac 5 said confidently.

"So, father's going to be a giant ape again? Wicked," Kon said amused.

Kara went over to Mon who was by himself. "Why so down in the dumps?" she asked him.

"I failed to kill him. I was decisively defeated even though I received a massive power boost from that Tuffle and became a beast. Even at ten times my power level, I still could not defeat him," Mon said frustrated.

"You'll get another chance to whack him," Kara said.

"Is that...why you didn't kill him?" Mon asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm not going to deprive you of your purpose in life no matter how stupid, immature, and destructive it happens to be," Kara said obviously.

"I love you, Kara," Mon said sincerely.

"Oh, hug time," Kara said embracing him. "Now, I need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your ass over there, so we can make you a big hairy giant ape again."

"Alright," Mon agreed.

Hank came over to Alex. "Want to talk about why you were naked in my command center?"

"No, not really," Alex said. "You know what? I feel I learned a valuable lesson about love and relationships."

"Already bored," Hank said dismissively.

Mon floated in the air and waited to be zapped. "The Brute Ray is ready," Mara said to her mother.

"It could kill him," Brainiac 5 warned.

"Shucks, I'll just take us back in time an hour each time you fuck up," Kara said to him.

"Is this our first attempt?" Brainiac 5 wondered.

"Just turn the damn machine on, okay," Kara ordered.

The machine with two large satellite dishes fired on Mon. Immediately, he began to transform into a giant brown ape. Kara, dressed in her black Supergirl uniform, floated in the air to stop him if he lost control.

Mon, the giant ape, roared as he became bright gold. His body became smaller and then in a bright flash, Mon became humanoid again. Kara eyed Mon's new form. He was wearing his black work-out pants and boots, but his body had changed. His hair was black and spiky, his eyes were blue, and his eyelids were red creating rims around his eyes. His neck, back, arms, and lower abdomen were covered in dark red fur. His hands and upper chest remained exposed. A red tail emerged from his pants.

Mon tensed up as he powered up. A golden aura flared around him sending a wind storm against Kara and the DEO gang. "Wow, I felt that," Kara said genuinely impressed.

Mon stared at Kara with fierce eyes making her wonder if he was still mentally there. "I have ascended...again," he said finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plotline is DragonBall GT condensed, the purpose of which was to give Mon a power-boost and some more character moments. As per usual, Alex gets shafted due to her own obliviousness.


	66. Edge of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor suspects Morgan Edge is trying to kill her.

Julia Freeman walked with her friend, Vanita, down the street discussing work relationships. "I told you. What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you? Cuz, I told you. Mmm, hmm, and when did I tell you? A long time ago. And what did I say would happen a long time ago? Exactly what just happened."

"You're so right, Julia," her friend agreed. "I need to grow up."

"Yeah, you do, and you can start by avoiding that crazy driver," Julia said to her.

"Wait...what?" Vanita wondered.

"Damn, girl, get out of the way," Julia said shoving her friend out of the way. The car drifted towards Julia and slammed into her sandwiching her between two cars.

Julia was stunned for a brief moment and then pushed the parked car away from her. She then turned to the driver who was unconscious. "You are one shitty driver, you know that? How many times do I have to say it? They need to make it easier to suspend driver's licenses. God damn."

"Wow, how did you survive that?" Vanita asked.

"I'm an alien, remember? I've must have told you a thousand times. When did I tell you? A long time ago. And what did I say would happen one of these days? I said I would get hit by some idiot's car while walking down these streets. That's exactly what happened here," Julia said annoyed.

"You sure you're okay?" Vanita asked concerned.

"I said I was fine. Now, let's get some Chinese food. I am starving," Julia said.

* * *

The next morning, Cat Grant was at a podium at a cemetery to bury an empty casket in the ground. Kara and some family members were present. "The death of Leslie Willis is certainly a _shock_ to us all. She was so _lively_ and full of _energy_. When I listened to her radio show, her enthusiasm and charisma gave me a _jolt_ of energy every morning. She would _insulate_ us all from the troubles of our lives. Thinking back on it, I could never _switch_ to another station when she was on. Leslie _revolted_ against the tyranny of Reign. Her sacrifice gives us _ample_ reason to fight. She was the _spark_ that'll _light_ the fire that will burn Reign down," Cat said reading from a script.

Cat then came over to Kara as the casket was lowered into the ground. "What the fuck was that?" she hissed.

"Says the woman that didn't even bother to read the script beforehand," Kara said dismissively.

"Very nice. I was touched," Leslie's brother approached them.

"Bruce, I am so sorry for your loss," Cat said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's almost as bad as my ex-wife marrying someone half her age," Bruce shook his head.

"She got punked in the end. We made several issues about it," Cat recalled.

"I know. Very much appreciated," Bruce said thankfully.

"So, what are you up to now?" Cat asked.

"At the moment, I just escaped an insane asylum...again. I'm looking for a skinny white dude that likes to talk to himself and an old black man in a wheelchair," Bruce said.

"Haven't seen anyone like that at all," Cat told him.

"It's alright. I got it taken care of," Bruce assured her.

"Well, you take care, alright? You've been producing nothing but shit recently," Cat told him.

"I know. I think this one will be a winner though," Bruce said optimistically and walked off.

Cat then turned to Kara. "By the way, I've noticed that you have been highly critical of Lena Luthor but nothing at all on Morgan Edge. How much did he bribe you?"

"My daughter works for him, so I give him a pass," Kara said honestly.

"You know he's an asshole, right?" Cat said.

"Yes, but he's self-aware of it. I respect that," Kara nodded.

"I have to get back to DC. Don't take too long putting Reign down, or you will find yourself at more funerals," Cat advised.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

* * *

Kara came into the DEO in civilians. "World Killers are still out there," she said to Hank.

"Well, no shit," Hank replied.

"Everything has been quiet since you returned from Fort Rozz. The only Kryptonian heat signatures I've been tracking are you and your cousin. Which is nice, because I know where he is now," Winn said with a smile.

"You ready to come out of the closet because that was super gay?" Kara mocked.

"Be that as it may, he's right. It has been quiet. It's possible that these World Killers have a way of cloaking themselves from our scanners," Hank said.

Brainiac 5 strolled into their conversation. "If my scans do not detect their movements, it means they're not moving," he said confidently.

"Then what are they waiting for?" Hank asked.

"They know they cannot defeat Supergirl one-on-one. Their only hope is a coordinated effort between all three of them," Brainiac 5 surmised.

"Combined, are they stronger than Supergirl?" Hank asked Brainiac 5.

"Unknown," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"You know, don't you? You just want to hold us in suspense," Kara accused.

"We are deviating from the original timeline. Everything has now become unpredictable," Brainiac 5 said defensively.

"Yeah, Reign could be anywhere," Winn said looking at his computer screen.

As they were talking, Alex escorted Sam into the clinic. "What the fuck?" Kara mouthed.

"I suddenly have matters to attend to," Brainiac 5 said as he walked towards the clinic.

* * *

Alex walked Sam into the clinic. "So, you were a doctor before you joined the FBI?" Sam asked.

"Err...yeah," Alex lied.

"Well, thank you for doing this," Sam said gratefully. "I hate hospitals."

"This won't hurt at all," Alex promised her.

Sam laid down for an MRI as Kara and Brainiac 5 entered the room. Kara took a syringe and injected a powerful sedative into Sam's veins. "Is this part of the MRI?" Sam asked becoming groggy.

"Yep," Kara lied as Sam passed out.

Brainiac 5 placed a metal piece on Sam's forehead. "Until we figure out how to separate Reign from Sam, we will need to place her in a permanent coma."

"What about Ruby?" Alex wondered.

"What _about_ her?" Kara asked rhetorically.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lena and James were walking down the street window shopping. "Hey, you want to go shopping with me?" Lena asked him.

"Wow, I have an editorial meeting at 10 I got to get to," James lied.

"Well, I can always rush to order and then join you," Lena said thoughtfully.

"That's really okay. I can handle it," James said.

"You don't want me to join you," Lena accused giving him the crazy girlfriend look.

"I always want you at my side, but you freak the staff the fuck out," James said.

"How so?" Lena wondered.

"Well, you walk around the office looking over people's shoulders, you visit employees to make sure they're actually sick when they call in, you offer to give employees lunch to keep them in their seats, you have all of their computer passwords, and you have no clear editorial strategy," James said.

"I like to keep the competition guessing," Lena said dismissing James' other concerns. "By the way, I want the names of all the employees that think this way."

"Yeah, that isn't happening," James rejected.

Morgan Edge then happened to be walking nearby. "Well, well, well, fancy the two of you here together."

"We're just out shopping, getting some fresh air, stretching out our legs, and not murdering people," James said to him.

"For a newspaperman, you should watch your words closely. My lawyers will one day bust your ass for slander and libel," Morgan threatened.

"I think you're scared of a powerful woman you can't control," Lena said confidently.

"You kidding? I got the strongest of them all," Morgan said as Mara walked up to join him with his keys in hand.

James gave Mara a knowing look but Lena was totally confused as to how the teenage girl could be a force to be reckoned with. "You would do anything to stop me including killing me," Lena accused.

"You are one paranoid crazy bitch. I may be an asshole, but I have never threatened your life," Morgan said innocently. "Besides, you're not a powerful woman. You're rotting away in that ivory tower, posing as Cat Grant, and compromising your true beliefs so you can be friends with the liberal media. I don't need to kill you, Lena. You're already dead," Morgan said.

"We should go," Mara advised Morgan.

"Yes, yes we should," Morgan agreed, getting into his sports car.

"Go to hell," Lena said lamely.

Morgan gave her the middle finger as he drove away. "His assistant looks familiar," Lena said to James.

"Oh really?" James scoffed.

Morgan drove normally down the street but then his car started to speed up on its own, and his brakes weren't working. "Shit!" he realized.

Mara looked around for the problem. Taking her fist, she punched through the floor bed and disconnected the device. Morgan then slammed on the brakes again preventing the car from crashing into the sea. "Thank God you were here," Morgan said stunned.

Mara eyed Morgan wondering if he should have been killed in the original timeline.

* * *

James assembled his staff including Kara. "The park's conservancy is having a gala tomorrow night. All of the city's major donors will be there, and I feel like an ace reporter should be there for the story," Lena said entering the room.

"Who? Oh, you mean me?" Kara pointed to herself.

"That sounds like a bad idea. It's a huge target," James said.

"Don't be a kill-joy," Lena said to him.

"Will there be alcohol there?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Of course," Lena smiled.

Kara then turned around and caught car keys being thrown at them. "I got a story for you! This deranged little girl hacked into my car and tried to steer me into the bay," Morgan accused with Mara at his side.

"You're accusing me of trying to kill you. That's rich," Lena smirked.

"Look, whatever happened to you, Lena had nothing to do with it," James smiled amused.

"So, you can go ahead and accuse the other fifty people that despise you," Kara added.

Mara took out the device out of her coat. "This device was responsible for the hack. It's a modified Lex Corp prototype device used for driver-less cars."

"Well...shit," James realized.

"Obviously, someone is trying to frame me," Lena said changing her tune.

"I also have a partial recognition of Reign who attacked my building and killed a dozen of my employees," Morgan said taking out his phone. "It's your CFO, Samantha Arias."

"That's absurd," Lena shook her head. "You think my CFO is Reign? You're out of your mind."

"Am I? Remember this: You're not the only one with muscle in this town," Morgan said and stormed out. Mara looked around Catco amused and then followed Morgan out.

"What nerve?" Lena said walking off.

James turned to Kara. "Mara would never help Morgan if he were lying, would she?"

"I really have no idea," Kara admitted.

* * *

Hank and Alex looked over Sam's MRI. "What do you see?" Hank asked.

"Nothing," Alex said looking the scan over.

"So, what's causing her to become Reign?" Hank asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, if we get her to become Reign and then scan her, we'll get an answer," Alex suggested.

"Well, that isn't happening. Even with Supergirl in the same room, it's still too risky," Hank said.

"Well, I could send it to an expert and see if they can find something I can't," Alex said.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, aren't you forgetting something, Agent Danvers?" Hank asked.

"What?" Alex asked looking at the scan again.

"My fucking lollipop," Hank demanded.

Alex rolled her eyes and got him one. "I want a heavy-hitter in the DEO at all times while Sam is here," Hank ordered.

* * *

Lena, James, and Kara discussed how a Lex Corp device could have been used against Morgan Edge. "I bet it was your mom," Kara said obviously.

"She's on the run," Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, which means she could have done it," Kara said.

"But why?" Lena wondered.

"To protect you, maybe," James suggested.

Eve Tesschmacher then entered the office with Lena's coffee. "Thank you. This tastes like almonds," Lena noticed.

"Can I get a taste?" Kara asked.

Lena gave it to Kara. "It does taste like almonds. This is good," Kara said licking her lips.

Lena then collapsed on the floor and started gurgling. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

James went after Eve. "The coffee," he practically shouted at her.

"Oh, did you want some, too?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but also where did you get it from?" James asked.

"The cart where I always get it from," Eve said.

James then rushed out of the building and went after a suspicious person dressed all in black. James ran after him but the assassin shot at him. James continued pursuit like a badass and body-slammed the assassin to the ground. The assassin got back up and was suddenly shot to the head.

"Oh, shit," James realized and took cover.

Meanwhile, Kara waited patiently for Mon to arrive. He instantly appeared in the office. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"Take her to the DEO," Kara ordered.

"Fine, whatever," Mon said and then disappeared.

Kara then casually went over to a closet to change and flew over to the DEO as Supergirl.

* * *

Alex immediately took charge as Mon dropped Lena off. "It looks like poison. What was it?" Alex asked Mon.

"No idea," he replied.

Kara then flew into the DEO. "Do you know what she had?" Alex asked her.

"It tasted like almonds," Kara recalled.

"Cyanide," Alex quickly realized.

"Damn, that stuff is weak as fuck," Kara said amused.

"Maybe for you. Not for humans," Alex said as she tried to stabilize Lena.

"You know, if she dies, James takes over Catco again and then I won't have to deal with her bullshit," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Kara!" Alex scolded.

"Alright, alright, what can I do?" Kara asked.

"I need you to gently freeze her," Alex said to her.

Kara breathed over Lena putting her into hypothermia. "Honestly, she should be dead by now. This is total bullshit," Kara said.

Lena's vital signs improved giving Alex relief. "You saved her," Alex said to Kara.

"I know, right?" Kara said taking full credit.

* * *

That night, Guardian ambushed Morgan while he walked to his car in a parking lot. "You're a hard man to get an appointment with, Mr. Edge," Guardian said pushing him against a railing.

"Blame my secretary," Morgan told him.

Guardian then held Morgan over the ledge of the parking complex. "Let me go," Morgan shouted.

"Poor choice of words," Guardian said to him.

"Actually, it's because I know something you don't," Morgan smirked.

A red boot separated Guardian from Morgan. Mara kept Morgan from falling and then kicked Guardian away. Guardian took out his shield. Mara blasted the shield out of his hands with her heat vision. "He poisoned Lena Luthor," Guardian told her.

Mara turned to Morgan. "I didn't," he told her.

"He didn't," Mara said to Guardian.

"He's obviously lying," Guardian accused.

Mara frowned. "Let's have this spat be between the two of them. No need to get friends involved."

"Why are you friends with this scumbag?" Guardian asked.

"He does a lot of good for this city," Mara said to him.

"Yeah, so get out of here before I get MPD to stop and frisk you," Morgan chimed in.

"That wasn't helpful," Mara muttered.

An enraged Guardian charged forward. Mara raised her hand against Guardian and sent out an air shock wave that blasted Guardian off his feet and down the street. Mara then spun in a circle as she put on her civilian clothes and powered down.

"I should accompany you home," Mara said to him.

"I think you're right," Morgan agreed.

* * *

Hank came up to a civilian-dressed Kara. "What the fuck were you thinking, taking Lena to a secret government facility?"

"Have you experienced American health care?" Kara rolled her eyes. "Besides, I gave her a good kiss."

"You've kissed more women than Alex," Hank joked.

"I know, right?" Kara smiled.

"I love how you never dwell on your sexuality giving me needless drama like Alex," Hank said appreciatively.

"It really does help not to give a shit," Kara mused. "You know, the other World Killers are still out there planning, scheming, and making their moves."

"You scared?" Hank asked.

"No, it's exciting. I'm so happy I came back to this time," Kara said wide-eyed.

"When the World Killers come, we will be ready," Hank said confidently. "The state of the nation right now, with politicians sniping at each, it reminds me of Mars before the Civil War."

"I love it. People finally expressing themselves like never before. Now, everyone is talking shit and putting their opinions on the record. People are standing for what they believe no matter how naive and stupid their opinions happen to be," Kara said pleased.

"You enjoy the chaos," Hank realized.

"I enjoy the freedom," Kara said to him.

"You going to ever be an example for the people, the calm of the storm, the reassuring mother-figure?" Hank asked.

"Fuck no. Are you high?" Kara scoffed. "I'm no referee. I play to win, and I will win."

* * *

Morgan and Mara played chess at his affluent house. "You're just toying with me, aren't you?" Morgan accused.

"Yes," Mara replied nonchalantly.

"You must look upon humanity as dumb animals," Morgan figured.

"Yes," Mara replied as she moved a piece.

Morgan poured a drink for himself and gave Mara a soda. "Thanks for saving my ass," he said gratefully.

"Of course," Mara said.

"Do you know why I never came onto you like all the other women?" Morgan asked.

"Scared of rejection, perhaps," Mara figured.

"It's because you're the daughter I never had. You're strong, smart, and creative. Together, we can change the world. We can fix the environment, cure diseases, create super-computers, and even reach Mars," Morgan said.

"What's the point? All of this will fade to time," Mara said.

"It's about legacy," Morgan told her.

"That legacy will be forgotten," Mara said knowingly.

"Then what's the answer? Why did you come to me?" Morgan asked her.

"I just wanted to have fun," Mara smiled.

"I can drink that. To fun," Morgan said clinking his wine glass with her soda can.

* * *

Kara and James waited for Lena to wake up. "Your daughter fucked me up," James said crossly.

"Well, did you deserve it?" Kara asked unconcernedly.

"I just threatened Morgan Edge by dangling him over a ledge," James said nonchalantly.

"So, you made threats towards a high-profile figure as a vigilante with zero evidence he did anything wrong violating his civil rights of due process," Kara summarized.

"Basically, yeah," James admitted.

"Mara isn't like me. She has this moral code," Kara said vaguely. "I blame Barney for it."

Lena then woke up, ending their conversation. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned by a diluted form of cyanide. Had it been the real stuff, you would have died," Kara told her.

"Holy shit," Lena muttered. "I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was kissing Supergirl."

"Nice," James smiled approvingly.

"Sounds like you have way too many drugs in your system," Kara said dismissively.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," Lena said rubbing her temple.

"Really? I always wondered what being poisoned feels like," Kara said.

"It must have been Morgan Edge," Lena said jumping to conclusions.

"It was the coffee. I followed the poisoner, but he got sniped before I could ask him questions," James said.

"Sounds like Attack of the Clones," Kara smirked.

"If that bastard wants a war, he's got one. I'm going to kill his ass," Lena said.

"You're not a killer, Lena," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what I am," Lena said fiercely.

"You're not thinking clearly. You need to just calm down," James advised.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Lena asked freaking out.

"Oh, boy. You had to push her buttons, didn't you?" Kara mocked.

"I'm going out," Lena said storming off.

"Should we follow her?" James wondered.

"How replaceable is she to you?" Kara asked.

"I already have five on deck," James told her.

"Just let her have her fun," Kara said.

* * *

Lena made her way to Thunderclap Lab and found Lillian out in the open like she didn't care she could get caught. "You followed my bread crumbs," she smirked.

"Now, give me a hug," Lillian said.

Lena awkwardly refused to do so. "Fine, no hug it is. Be that way," Lillian said pissed-off. She then went over to her lab equipment.

"I killed the man that poisoned you with dissolving bullets. There's no way anyone can put together the fragments and get a fingerprint off it," Lillian said.

"Or, you could have just used gloves," Lena suggested. "So, what's your deal?"

"Morgan Edge is trying to kill my daughter. I'm going to kill him first," Lillian said.

"Edge is protected by Supergirl...for some reason," Lena said.

"I know how to deal with Supergirl," Lillian said dismissively.

"If I wanted him gone, I could do it myself," Lena said confidently.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't hurt a fly," Lillian mocked.

"I can be a killer. I just chose not to up to now," Lena said defensively.

"Remember when Cindy Ryan stole your boyfriend, and you did nothing about it?" Lillian recalled.

"I was in the fifth grade," Lena pointed out.

"That's no excuse. I have one child that does too much to right wrongs and another that won't do anything to defend herself. Everyone walks all over you," Lillian told her.

"Lex is in a cell. I own Catco now," Lena said proudly.

"You could have used those billions to develop new technologies. Instead, you bought a vanity business that's sucking up all your cash like a black hole. You were tricked by Morgan Edge into buying it, you know that, right?" Lillian said.

"I outbid him. I beat him," Lena said.

"No, he manipulated you into it," Lillian said to her.

_Lena recalled having a conversation with Kara about Catco. "I never owned a media business before," she had said._

_"And that is why you will fail," Kara had said to her._

"Damn...it," Lena realized.

"Let me kill Morgan Edge for you, tonight," Lillian requested of her.

"Well, I get the impression you're going to do what you want with or without my support," Lena rolled her eyes.

"Get him to confess to the crimes he has committed against you and then call me off," Lillian said giving her a phone."The power is in your hands now."

"Okay," Lena said lamely.

"Good girl," Lillian smiled.

* * *

Lena came back to Catco feeling like shit.

"So, what's happening?" Kara asked as Lena came out of the elevator.

"My mother's back," Lena said somberly.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"That wasn't the reaction I thought you would take," Lena said.

"I mean, it's nice that we know where she is now," Kara corrected herself.

"I just saw her. She made me realize two things about myself: I'm a killer and I'm smart. I'm cunning, strategic, and two steps ahead of everyone else," Lena said.

"Let's not get too full of ourselves," Kara said attempting to ground her in reality.

"For the longest time, I thought my darker instincts had to be suppressed. But now I realized I can have my cake and eat it too. I can separate the light from the dark," Lena said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kara wondered.

"My mother is going to try to kill Morgan Edge, tonight. I don't know how she will do it though," Lena said. "If we're to save him, I am going to need my wit and your help," Lena said.

"Yeah, but why?" Kara asked.

Morgan then started talking on the TV. "I've donated ten million dollars to the park to grow more trees. I mean, who doesn't want more oxygen, am I right?" he said smugly.

* * *

Kara and Lena came to the gala all dressed up in black. "How are we going to get past security?" Lena asked Kara.

"I feel we should have gone over this before we got dressed up and got ourselves over here," Kara rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll take care of it."

Kara came over to the security guard. "I'm coming in. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Between you and me, I prefer it hard," Kara smiled.

"Oh really? Get your bitch ass back over there," the security guard said grabbing her arm.

Kara then elbowed him hard to the side fracturing his ribs and bruising his kidney. He went down in a heap as Lena went inside the party. Lena then found Morgan with Mara. He was drinking a glass of wine while Mara was sipping a glass filled with Sprite.

"How the fuck did you get through my security?" Morgan asked annoyed.

"Almost as easy as you poisoning my coffee. Poisoning is the coward's way," Lena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You really are crazy and your friends encourage it," Morgan said.

"I'm actually here to save your ass. My mother's coming to kill you unless I stop her," Lena said seriously.

"You may have gotten past my security, but I have a lot of muscle here still available. Your mother has no chance of getting to me," Morgan said confidently.

"Confess that you did it and my mother will go away," Lena promised.

"I have nothing to confess," Morgan said stubbornly.

"That drone is going to kill you if you don't fess up," Lena said pointing it out.

"You're not the only one with a recorder, Miss Luthor," Morgan smirked taking out his smartphone. "Technology: It is a bitch," Morgan smiled to Lena's horror.

The drone then came in and started shooting at Morgan. Mara shielded Morgan as he took cover. Morgan's security guards all got shot down. "You guys suck. What do I pay you for?" he said as his guards fell one-by-one.

The drone came upon Morgan for a point-blank shot. A heat vision laser destroyed it before it could shoot. Lena eyed Mara in shock. "Who are you? What are you?" Lena wondered.

"Oh, dear," Kara said embarrassed for Lena.

"Looks like you weren't aware that I had my own Kryptonian. You've done fucked up now," Morgan smirked.

"Supergirl is on your side? But why?" Lena asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? Supergirl will always stand against the Luthors," Lillian said walking towards them. A drone came in and opened up. It formed around her body giving her a mech suit.

Mara tensed up as her hair became blond. Her dress disintegrated around her body revealing her Supergirl uniform. Lilian extended a Kryptonite blade. Mara flung herself at Lillian only to be cut by Lillian's blade and tossed backward. Mara quickly got back to her feet and punched Lillian to her helmet sending her into the air.

Morgan decided to flee the scene with his smartphone containing Lena's confession. As he did, he was smacked down to the floor by Guardian's shield. "You're not going anywhere," he said to him.

Lena then took his smartphone. "What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Morgan asked them all.

Mara fired heat vision at Lillian, but she deflected with her shield. Lillian swiped at Mara getting a few good cuts on Mara. Lillian then unloaded on Mara with a plasma cannon dropping her. Mara fell to the ground stunned. Lillian then advanced on Mara for the kill. As she got closer, she fired a barrage of Kryptonite lasers on Mara further weakening her.

Morgan stared helplessly as Lillian took pleasure in hurting Mara. "Now, you die, Supergirl," Lillian said as she stabbed forward.

Morgan got in the way just in time. Lillian sliced through his torso penetrating his liver and severing his spine. Mara gave Morgan a look of shock as she realized what had happened. "Two birds with one stone it would seem," Lillian said pleased as she withdrew her blade and let Morgan fall to the ground.

Guardian then leaped into action. "Yeah, no," Lillian said blasting Guardian with a plasma cannon. Even with his shield, Guardian was thrown off his feet and tossed into the lake.

Kara sighed and then turned to a teenage boy who was enjoying the spectacle. "Kon, finish her but don't kill her," Kara ordered her son.

Kon put his wine glass aside and took off his new leather jacket revealing a sword underneath. "Too easy," he said. He sped towards Lillian and sliced the suit several times in all the right places within a second. At first, Lillian didn't realize what had happened when her systems suddenly powered down.

Kon put his sword back in its sheath and heard the clinking sound. Lillian's armor then fell off her without a scratch on Lillian herself. "Damn, he's good," Kara smiled impressed.

Kon then backhanded Lillian to the head knocking her out. Police and medical personal were soon on the scene. Mara came over to Morgan who was on the floor bleeding out. "This isn't right. You're innocent," Mara said to him.

"Of trying to kill Lena? Yeah, sure. But I'm not innocent. I'm an asshole. I discriminated against minorities. I committed tax fraud. I donated to Trump. Oh, God!" Morgan said realizing he was near his end.

"You saved me. That makes you a good guy," Mara assured him.

"It was fun while it lasted. Tell my son...," Morgan said and then passed away.

Mara wiped away a tear and then confronted Lena. Kara did nothing as Mara angrily snatched away Morgan's phone from her. "I could destroy you, Lena. I could take everything from you: your wealth, your freedom, and even your life."

"I can explain," Lena said lamely.

Mara struggled to control her emotions. "The world still needs Lena Luthor," she said as she crushed the smartphone to bits. Mara then shot up into the sky and flew off.

Kara took out her phone and called up Mon. "Yeah, Mara's going to be a little upset. Her Uncle Morgan just got stabbed to death. Yeah, it was pretty brutal. Well, you should have come with me if you wanted to see it."

Kara then turned to a smirking Kon. "Wait, shouldn't you be at the DEO guarding Sam?"

"Oops," Kon said unconcerned.

"God damn it," Kara said both proud and displeased with him. "Go fish out James. Make sure he didn't drown in that armor of his."

Kon rolled his eyes and walked off. Kara came over to a depressed Lena. "This is all my fault," she said.

"It's good that you can take responsibility for your actions," Kara said brightly. "You would be amazed at how few people can do that."

"I was so sure Morgan was trying to kill me," Lena said.

"Your mother hired the man that poisoned you," Kara revealed.

"The fuck?" Lena wondered and then went over to her mother as she was being taken away. "You poisoned me, didn't you?"

"It was nothing you couldn't handle," Lillian said dismissively.

"Why?" Lena asked stunned.

"To get you to become what you were born to be, a Luthor," Lillian said obviously.

"I don't want to see you again," Lena said angrily.

"We will," Lillian smiled as she was placed in a cop car.

Lena turned to Kara sadly. "You know what stops me from being a killer?"

"Please enlighten me," Kara asked condescendingly.

"Friends," Lena said giving Kara a hug.

"That's funny because friends help me increase my kill count," Kara said.

"Oh, you're so funny, Kara. You know exactly what to say to lift me up," Lena said completely oblivious.

"That's what I'm here for," Kara said as they left together.

* * *

Mara entered the DEO still dressed as Supergirl and found it in ruins. DEO personnel were scattered about. Alex was sitting hurt. "She escaped," Alex gasped.

Mara looked around wide-eyed as she searched for Reign. She came into the medical clinic and found it completely destroyed. Hank was on the floor unresponsive. Mara X-ray visioned his body and found him still alive. "J'onn," Mara said lifting him up.

"I saw into her thoughts. I saw the other two World Killers," Hank whispered.


	67. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO captures Purity but has trouble containing her.

Kara, dressed in her black Supergirl uniform, Mon, in his Insane armor, Hank, Alex, and a platoon-sized DEO unit surrounded Julia Freeman's house.

"There is one heat signature still in the house. Be careful. She could be as strong as Reign," Winn warned Kara from the van.

"Yeah, right," Kara rolled her eyes. Kara then kicked the door open and went inside. A DEO squad went inside the house and cleared every room quickly.

Kara heard a woman singing in the back room and moved to that location. Julia Freeman was on her knees on a mat listening and singing to music. She was completely oblivious to her home being invaded by government men.

"Is it her?" Alex asked keeping her laser pistol on her.

"Yeah, this is a bit anti-climatic," Kara sighed. Kara turned to Julia. "Hey you, we're from the government, and we're here to help," she said taking her headphones off.

Julia suddenly realized she was surrounded by armed men. She immediately freaked on them screaming as she did. "Supergirl...what are you doing here?"

"Are you Julia Freeman?" Kara asked.

"Yes, what do you guys want from me?" Julia asked scared.

"Do you know why we're here?" Kara asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "What's going on here? Don't let them hurt me."

"Please, if anyone is going to hurt you it will be me first," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh my God, whatever I did, I am so sorry. I won't ever do it again. Oh Lord, have mercy on me," Julia pleaded.

"Maybe, you just need some incentive. Alright, I got this," Kara said grabbing Julia by the throat and slamming her against the wall.

"Supergirl," Alex called out.

"Give me some of that World Killer shit," Kara demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Julia said honestly.

Kara scanned Julia's body with X-ray vision. "She's Kryptonian but genetically modified," she told the group.

"So, she is the one," Alex confirmed.

"Get the squad out of the house, right now," Hank ordered a squad leader.

"I don't have all day," Kara said to Julia as she strangled her.

Julia then began to shake and then her eyes became white. "Bitch, please!" Julia said in a demonic voice.

"Yeah, that's it, right there," Kara said pleased.

Kara broke her neck before she could let loose a scream. "Now, to see if you have resurrection powers, too."

"She better have them or that was just murder," Alex said to Kara.

"Oh, who gives a shit?" Kara scoffed.

As predicted, Julia got back to her feet and let loose a scream that devastated the occupants in the room. "Damn, girl, that's more annoying than a toddler on an airplane," Kara said to Julia.

"Do something!" Alex said as her ears hurt from the intense sound.

"Fine," Kara said creating an ice wall in the doorway. "Hank, you're up," Kara said to him.

Hank went through the ice wall and apprehended Julia with cuffs. Kara then punched through the ice wall and stepped inside the room. Hank placed a muffler over Julia's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Kara stared at the possessed Julia.

"You're going to tell us everything you know one way or another. You can make this easy or hard. Just between us, I like it hard," Kara smirked at Julia.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex was in a celebratory mood. "Purity is down. Pestilence and Reign to go," Alex said cheerfully.

"Seeing as how we had Reign yesterday, I see nothing to celebrate," Hank said bitterly. "We're also assuming there are only three World Killers."

"Well, we did find this in the home. It is a Kryptonian crystal, basically the ultimate flash drive," Winn said brightly.

"We all know that, Winn," Kara said impatiently.

"We could potentially find out the World Killer's headquarters by analyzing this crystal," Alex said thoughtfully.

Alex turned to Kara. "Right?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," Kara allowed.

"You're not hiding anything like how to use this crystal or where the headquarters actually is, are you?" Alex asked accusingly.

"Why would you think that?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"Alright then, the first round is on me," Alex volunteered.

"I will definitely get some chicken wings," Winn said.

Kara turned to Mon. "I noticed you didn't ask me if I was okay," she said annoyed.

"It's not that I don't give a shit. It's that you don't ask a warrior you respect that kind of question," Mon replied.

"Good answer," Kara said pleased.

"Is that why you never asked me if I was okay?" Alex asked scornfully.

"Yes," Kara lied.

"Actually, I looked over the frequency of the scream the World Killer made. The reason why it didn't outright kill the humans in the room is that it's specific to hurting Kryptonians," Winn said.

"Ha! Weak," Kara said dismissively.

"We should run some tests on you," Alex said to Kara.

"Yeah, piss off with those tests. I'm done with your tests and experiments," Kara said irritably.

"I was just trying to help," Alex said annoyed.

"Hmm...speaking of which," Kara said as they exited the room.

* * *

The two of them headed down to the cells where Kara and Alex were looking at live video of Julia. "That woman was scared before she went nuts," Kara pointed out.

"Don't tell me you feel guilty," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fuck no," Kara grinned.

"What I saw in that house was a very capable actor who wanted to lure you in so that she could kill you," Alex said darkly.

"Yeah, maybe, but its probably the same deal as with Sam. These possessed people don't know they're being possessed," Kara said.

"If I had black-outs that corresponded exactly to a masked version of me killing people, I would have figured it out by now," Alex scoffed.

"Alright, after we get rid of their demons, we kill them for their stupidity," Kara agreed.

"That isn't exactly what I meant," Alex objected.

The two of them entered the cell and approached Julia in her glass cell. "You looked a little scared in that house. How you could not notice a SWAT team breaking into your house, clearing every room, and then surrounding you, I will never know," Kara said condescendingly.

"By the way, I'm from the government, and I'm here to help. You can trust the government," Kara told her.

Julia merely chuckled. "I am the scalding light. I am the flood that sweeps away sins. I am the word and cry of justice," she said.

"Is that your first name or your last name?" Kara mocked.

"I am Purity," she said finally.

"Alright, Purity, can we talk to Julia. I would really like to talk to her now," Kara said.

"Julia isn't here right now," Purity said demonically.

"I am well aware of your resurrection ability. The reason I am so familiar with it is that I've already killed Reign a few times now. So, I'm not going to kill you, but I will hand you over to my sister, Agent Danvers. She knows how to make people...uncomfortable," Kara threatened.

"You would be hurting Julia as well," Purity replied.

"I don't give a shit," Kara said to her.

"Then neither do I," Purity glared back.

* * *

Mon and Hank looked over the Vindicator ship to repair the batteries. The two had brought the battery from Hank's car and some liquor bottles. Brainiac 5 eyed them as they started working. "I do not need your assistance to correct the problem," he told them.

"Yeah, but I'm bored," Mon said.

"I noticed a pattern where you fix things and then I have to undo what you did," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Unlike you, I have to learn how these things work. What if you get destroyed?" Mon pointed out.

"A fair point," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Brainiac 5 allowed Mon and Hank to tinker around the ship even though the problem had already been solved. The two then rested and drank from liquor bottles. "Cheers," Mon said clinking bottles.

"You know, it was centuries ago, but I was married," Hank said.

"No shit?" Mon wondered.

"Seventy-seven years, in fact," Hank said reflectively.

"I've dealt with Kara for seven years, already. I can't imagine what seventy-seven would be like," Mon said horrified by the prospect.

"So, I'm quite familiar with the marital spat," Hank said knowingly.

"I...trained with her using my new form, the Super Insane Four. I've surpassed every Insane that has ever existed. I even surpassed my own mother. And yet, she still kicked my ass," Mon said resentfully.

"When it comes to the physical, Kara has no limits," Hank said to him.

"With that black hole and the technology that exists in the future, her power is far greater than before the Insane invasion. She's like a goddess now," Mon said bitterly.

"I would have thought you would be happy for her," Hank said.

"I am, but I also hate it. It's one thing to be surpassed by a fellow warrior. It's another to be surpassed by your own wife who can destroy you in front of your own kids. I will never be king of my own castle," Mon said.

"In this day in age, you will find that women are becoming wealthier and more powerful than their husbands. It's just a fact of life," Hank said.

"Sometimes, I think to go to another dimension where Kara is far weaker and take my rightful place as head of the family," Mon said.

"Come on, that's crazy talk. Kon and Mara respect you for your maturity and leadership. Kara is frankly an unstable brat," Hank said.

"In some ways, she's even more Insane than I am," Mon mused.

"You need to find something you're good at that Kara is not," Hank advised. "You need to be complementary, not competitors."

"Well, that's why we're here," Mon admitted.

* * *

Kara looked over a piece of paper on Julia Freeman's biographical information. "Julia Freeman, no birth certificate, adopted in 1983, allergic to milk, studied music," Kara listed off.

"Doesn't Julia sound nice?" Purity mocked.

"Well, I'm very open to the possibility she's a total bitch, too. You never know by just reading a person's profile," Kara said knowingly.

"She's very fun to play," Purity said.

"That sounded really creepy. Go on," Kara encouraged.

"Everything you have in that file is a character description. There never was nor will there ever be a Julia Freeman," Purity said.

"We are the sum of our Wikipedia page," Kara said sadly.

"For many years, my sisters and I waited for the cosmic alignment to pass. Masks would be necessary," Purity said.

"Yeah, I imagine Sam getting knocked up wasn't part of your grand scheme," Kara mocked. "You can't fool me. I can detect genuine fear. It's the fear I sense from all of my victims right before I kill them."

"You think I care about humans just because you do?" Purity asked.

"To be fair, I only care about certain humans," Kara said.

"I'm going to crush your bones and tear out your soft parts," Purity said to Kara.

"You must be joking. You have no idea how powerful I have become," Kara said to her.

"Afterwards, I will eat your friend's heart," Purity said to Kara.

"Okay, I think we need a break," Alex said taking Kara outside the cell.

Away from Purity, the two discussed interrogation tactics. "You do realize she's just toying with you?" Alex asked Kara.

"Don't worry. It's both ways," Kara smirked.

"Purity is pure evil," Alex reminded her.

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

"This is costing us time," Alex said urgently.

"Why? Do you have some pressing appointment or task we need to do? How about you study the crystal while I chat with her?" Kara suggested.

"It's my turn to take a swing at her," Alex said reentering the room.

Kara watched on as Alex addressed Purity. "Where is your headquarters? Where's Pestilence? We have your crystal. It's only a matter of time before we figure it out."

"You think you're smarter than me? I am an angel of Rao. I have existed since time began. I am eternal and invincible. You can destroy this body as many times as you like, but you cannot destroy my spirit," Purity said to her.

"You think I am powerless to your science? I see right through you, Agent Danvers. I can see inside your mind. I can read your every thought. You want to hurt me because you are hurt. You want me weak because you're weak. Maggie left you. Your father disapproves of your lifestyle. Your mother hates your job. And...your sister doesn't respect you. It's not going to get better for you," Purity said to her.

"Damn, that was an impressive burn," Kara complimented.

"Whose side are you on?" Alex asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Continue your expert interrogation techniques," Kara mocked walking back.

"Where is your headquarters?" Alex repeated.

"You're lonely. You had your chance at happiness and you threw it away over some abstract future. The truth, Agent Danvers, is that you will never marry. You will never have kids. You will always be alone," Purity said to her.

"And now, you're just a broken little doll," Purity concluded.

"You finished? Because you're boring me. I'm bored now," Alex said to her and then took out her phone. It showed a video of Vanita in an interrogation room.

Purity stared at the screen interested. Alex then turned the screen away from her. Vanita started screaming as DEO interrogators started shouting at her and supposedly torturing her. Purity tensed up as she felt Julia resisting her. "Your friend is one tough cookie," Alex said putting her phone away.

"Why do you have her?" Purity asked.

"It's all about leverage. You threaten what I care about. I do the same to yours," Alex said to her.

"The petty concerns of this host are irrelevant. I will accomplish the will of Rao, my god," Purity said to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kryptonian crystal turned on and started to glow. "That's weird. Who turned you on?" Winn wondered. Kara took the next shift as Vanita's tortured screams were put on loop.

"The three will walk across the land," Purity said in Kryptonian.

"You don't say?" Kara said bored as she read a Catco magazine.

"And the blood of the weak will water the new world," Purity continued.

"Yeah, I tried that on my garden. It did not work. It did not work," Kara shook her head.

The Kryptonian crystal emitted an EMP pulse through the DEO knocking out all electronics. Purity's cell locks became unlocked. Purity smiled and then blasted out the glass with her scream.

Kara blasted her back into the cell with heat vision destroying her heart. Purity then healed and tried to escape. Kara backhanded Purity snapping her neck. Purity cracked her neck back into place. Kara then punched Purity to the right ribs and then to the left ribs cracking them. Kara dodged Purity as she punched at her. Kara kicked her right leg breaking it upon contact. Kara then punched her to the jaw, breaking it.

Purity spat out blood and chuckled. "You think you're winning," she mocked.

"Well, I'm certainly not losing," Kara scoffed.

"You lost the moment you put me in your cell," Purity said as she began to glow.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Kara sighed.

Purity laughed as she began to rage-quit. Kara punched her hard blasting her body to pieces. Within seconds, the body pieces came together. "Well, at least you're wearing a red sweater," Kara remarked as Purity came back together.

Purity screamed at Kara to no avail. Kara punched her again destroying her entire torso. Purity got back up and screamed again at Kara. "That is getting really old," Kara said as she punched Purity's jaw completely off.

Purity resurrected with her jaw intact. Kara punched her to the throat to keep her from screaming and then held her still. "How many times do I have to kick your ass before you stop this?" Kara asked her.

Purity continued to resist and started to glow. Frustrated, Kara took Purity out of the DEO walls and flew her high into the atmosphere. Purity's throat healed as they reached outer space. "Try to scream now?" Kara challenged.

Purity silently laughed and then exploded in a red cloud. "Damn it," Kara cursed as Purity did not come back.

Purity resurrected inside the DEO and started screaming at DEO security forces crippling them instantly. She found Winn's lab and took hold of the Kryptonian crystal. As she did, a force blasted Winn to the floor. Purity then floated in the air and flew out a window with crystal in hand.

* * *

Kara regrouped with Hank, Mon, Alex, and Winn at the DEO. "Have you found her?" Kara asked pissed-off.

"Yes, indeed. She's at the subway station filled with civilians," Winn said looking at his computer. "No reports of attacks yet."

"She's using the people there as a human shield. She should know better," Kara said dangerously.

"So, same team as before?" Mon suggested.

"Yeah, sure, wait, have you been drinking?" Kara accused Mon.

"Yeah, so?" Mon asked slightly intoxicated.

Kara narrowed her eyes at him. "Without me?"

"Really, Kara?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"I needed some bro-time so back off," Mon said defensively.

"Your so-called repairs were already fixed by Brainiac 5 yesterday," Kara pointed out.

"I was just tinkering around with the ship. Learning how it works," Mon explained.

"Brainiac 5 already knows everything about the ship and if something were to happen to him, I also know everything about the ship. I was born and raised as a scientist. You are an uneducated royal snob that had everything handed to him," Kara said.

"At least I earned my power," Mon pointed out.

Kara scoffed at that. "You required a technological jump to get to the next level. Had it not been for that parasite, you would never have surpassed your mother."

"Bitch, you do not disrespect me like this. I am the king of the castle," Mon said getting close to her.

"I do what I want, bitch," Kara replied.

"Alright, no sex for you until you apologize," Mon told her.

Kara barked out a laugh. "You won't last tomorrow," she said knowingly.

"Uhmm...people are in danger," Winn interjected. "By the way, I have presents. These should protect your ears from Purity's screams."

The team all put the devices on their ears. "Good work, Agent Schott," Hank complimented. "Let's move."

* * *

Purity was on the subway wearing sunglasses and hiding her glowing crystal. However, she heard an alien language calling out to her. A Black man noticed her acting strangely as she stood up and took off her sunglasses. "God damn, this city just gets weirder and weirder," the man said of his situation.

Kara crashed through the ceiling. "Purity, I just want to talk," Kara said to her.

"You finally remembered my name," Purity said pleased.

"It's a name that sounds good in theory but will get you bullied non-stop in school," Kara remarked.

Purity let loose a scream at Kara that was blocked out by her earplugs. Kara smirked and then took hold of Purity taking her off the train and onto the tracks in the tunnel. Mon, J'onn, Alex, and Kara surrounded her. J'onn took out cuffs and cautiously approached Purity.

She attempted to scream at them to no effect. Looking around for an escape, she tried to fly up. Kara pointed her index finger at Purity paralyzing her in place with a white beam. "Yeah, no," Kara smiled.

Purity then screamed below her causing the ground to become unstable. "Well...shit," J'onn realized as all five of them fell to another level down below.

Kara quickly realized they were in a subway station filled with people. Purity screamed at a foundation pillar causing it to crack. J'onn immediately went over to it to keep it from collapsing the whole station. Alex went ahead and shouted at people to evacuate the station.

Kara fired heat vision beams at Purity's shoulders to injure her but not kill her. Kara then started to beat the fuck out of Purity breaking bones as she did. She took Purity over her head and then slammed her back over her knee hard. Purity fell to the floor stunned.

Mon then intervened picking Purity up and punching her against the wall. He then fired rings on her ankles, wrists, and throat keeping her still. Alex fired several non-lethal laser pulses at Purity with her laser pistol weakening her. "Mon, take over for J'onn. I have an idea," Alex said.

Mon and J'onn switched places with Mon easily holding up the broken pillar. J'onn morphed into Vanita and approached Purity. "This isn't real," Purity said to J'onn.

"Julia, I can sense you in there. Come back to me," J'onn said using Vanita's voice.

Julia then reasserted herself for a brief moment. "Save me," she gasped.

"I will. Just focus on me and my voice," J'onn said to her.

Reign then tore through the ceiling and eyed the struggling Julia. "Care to join your friend?" Kara said to her.

"I will have you kneel before me," Reign said to her. Alex fired her laser gun at Reign but each shot was simply absorbed by her suit.

"You, I kill," Reign said angrily as she quickly knocked Alex down to the floor and put her boot on her chest.

"Hey, stop!" Kara shouted at Reign.

"I may not be able to kill you, yet, but your feelings betray you...especially for sister. So, you have an adopted sister. A sister for a sister," Reign offered.

Kara frowned at Alex. "God damn it," she realized.

"Don't do it," Alex said to Kara.

"Do I have a say in this?" Julia wondered still pinned to the wall.

"No," Mon told her.

Kara sighed and then ripped Julia off the wall. "We can't trade lives. Julia is innocent," J'onn told her becoming himself again.

"No one is innocent," Kara replied and then threw Julia to Reign's feet.

"Soon, we will be joined by our sister, Pestilence. Then, we will have the ultimate power to purge this world of its sin," Reign said to her.

"I just...wanted to play the trumpet," Julia said freaked out.

"And you shall, the first trumpet sound shall burn the forests of this world to ash. The second shall send a mountain into the sea turning the ocean blood red. The third shall poison all the freshwater of the Earth. The fourth shall darken the skies forever. The fifth shall bring plague and famine. The sixth shall bring the armies of Rao to Earth for a great slaughter. The final trumpet sound shall bring Rao to this Earth in all of his glory and all those who survived will be judged," Reign said to her.

"What the fuck?" Julia squeaked.

Reign then lifted her boot off Alex and took Julia with her through the ceiling. "Damn...it," Kara shook her head as she looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

The DEO gang circled around Alex in the clinic. "Just a couple of bruised ribs. That's all," Alex downplayed.

"You could have been killed," Hank said concernedly.

"Just...calm down," Alex said to them. "Winn, tell them something else other than about me."

"We lost track of Reign and Julia the moment they flew away," Winn said lamely.

"It's only a matter of time before Reign forces Purity back into Julia," Hank said grimly.

"These World Killers cannot be beaten physically. We must discover their weakness, something they cannot do," Mon said reflectively.

"We need a Rao priestess," Kara said finally.

"Where can we get one of those?" Mon asked.

"They're all dead and the real Rao Bible is lost," Kara said.

"Perhaps, what we need is some religion," Hank considered.

"A good old fashion exorcism," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara had dinner with Alex at Buffalo Wings. "Okay, start with this," Kara said bringing over some buffalo wings. "And then we can work on the Tequila."

"I can't have alcohol while on pain meds," Alex said bitterly.

"Well, more for me then," Kara said unsympathetically.

"I just thought things would get easier, but it's not. On this phone, I have two people on speed dial: you and Maggie. And every day, I notice you don't pick up your damn phone," Alex said pissed-off.

"Sorry, I have T-Maybe," Kara excused.

"I want to delete Maggie's phone number so badly, but I am scared and weak," Alex admitted.

"You want me to do it for you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"No, it's something I have to do for myself, but I can't get over it. I've lost hope for myself, and I'm so angry all the time. I know that my future is to be alone and childless. I know I will accomplish great things, but I will never be happy," Alex said bitterly.

"Hey, no fate but what we make, remember?" Kara smiled.

"When I saw Reign and Purity, people possessed by demons, I thought to myself: What if we all have our own personal demon inside of us," Alex said.

"Well, he must be working overtime with me," Kara joked.

"How can you be so happy being completely batshit crazy?" Alex asked.

"My planet is destroyed, my parents are dead, and my god hates me. The truth is that I am always in great pain, and I thought that being away for seven years would free me from my fear of losing you. But now that I am back, that feeling has returned to me. You have to leave this job," Kara said seriously.

"Find me a woman that wants to have kids, and I'll think about it," Alex said not taking Kara seriously. "I'm glad you are the way you are. You make life fun," Alex smiled.

"To fun," Kara said toasting herself and downing a Tequila shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A noticeable subplot is Kara and Mon having marital difficulties for all to see, a contrast to that of CW where Mon and Irma don't communicate at all their issues. The challenge and joy of Season 3 are that Kara's strength counts for nothing forcing the entire DEO team to consider different approaches to the problem.


	68. Legion: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon uses a remote to take him to the CW universe where he quickly becomes the hero and villain of his own story.

If we are to survive, a new balance must be found. In normal times, evil would be fought by good. But in times like these, well, it should be fought by another kind of evil.

-Aeron, _Chronicles of Riddick_

* * *

Mon and Kara sat across from each other in the apartment not saying a word to each other. "You can't keep this up," Kara told him.

"I survived many deployments without needing a female," Mon reminded her.

"I recall you fucking a good share of alien females before destroying their planets," Kara shot back. "You have at least a dozen times as many sexual partners as I have."

"You say that like that's a bad thing," Mon smirked.

"You're a pig," Kara spat.

"You know what they say about keys and locks. A master key can open many locks but a lock that can be opened by any key is a shitty lock," Mon said insultingly.

"That's sexist and misogynist," Kara accused.

"I don't give a shit," Mon replied.

"You're going to be on your knees begging me for sex within the next twenty-four hours," Kara predicted.

"I can have any woman I want out there," Mon reminded her.

"You cheat on me, and I'll kill you," Kara said seriously.

"The kids will never forgive you," Mon called her bluff.

"They'll get over it," Kara said dismissively. She then got a text message from Alex concerning an emergency. "Do what you're good at and sit here on your ass while I save the world...again."

Mon got close to her and whispered in her ear. "I threw away all of your toys."

Kara clenched her fists in anger and then flew out of the apartment. Mon looked around bored and found the TV remote. Clicking it, it created a bluish portal in time and space.

Looking over the remote, Mon quickly realized this was not the TV remote. Fascinated by the possibility, Mon entered the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Thugs stole a van and drove like maniacs on the highway as pursuing police cars went after them. A black blur accelerated towards the van as it swerved around other cars. Mon instantly appeared in front of the van with two fingers to his forehead. The van crashed into him and stopped abruptly. Reign kept coming flying low to the ground.

"As expected," Mon smiled and then raised his hand releasing an energy beam. The beam hit Reign destroying her completely.

Mon walked over to the ash that was Reign expecting her to resurrect. Police cars swarmed around the wrecked van and quickly arrested the thugs. Mon waited for Reign to resurrect but nothing happened.

"Really?" Mon wondered unimpressed.

Police officers came over to Mon. "You're Mon-El, aren't you?" a police officer asked him.

"Yeah," Mon confirmed.

"You just destroyed Reign, the super-villain that defeated Supergirl," the officer said amazed.

"You're not bullshitting me, are you?" Mon asked in disbelief.

"No Sir, you're National City's hero now," the officer said smiling.

"National City?" Mon wondered.

* * *

Mon flew around and spotted the Catco skyscraper. Entering the building, he approached James and Lena. "Nice outfit, Mon," James said to him as he came in.

"I'm looking for Kara," Mon said.

"Haven't you heard? She got beat up really badly by Reign. She's in a coma. You should check-in at the DEO," James advised.

"Where would that be?" Mon asked.

"Come on, man. How could you forget?" James asked confused.

"Humor me," Mon said.

"Alright, it's just a few blocks away," James said giving him the address.

"Thanks," Mon said appreciatively and walked off.

"That was weird," James remarked.

* * *

Mon found the right building and went inside reaching the correct floor. Seeing the glass door, he inputted the code to get inside. When he was denied, he simply instantly transported himself to the other side of the glass. Walking into the DEO, he noticed everything looking the same as before. He then saw Hank, Alex, and Winn working together at the command center.

"None of this makes any sense. How could Reign's heat signature just vanish," Alex said to Winn.

"I don't know what to tell you. She was there and then she wasn't," Winn said.

"Turn to the news," Hank ordered.

The screen showed video footage from a police helicopter showing the stopped van, police cars, and an armored man. "As quickly as she came, she is gone. I have confirmed reports that the woman known as Reign is dead," the news anchorwoman said.

"What?" Alex asked stunned.

"Zoom on that man," Hank ordered.

Winn typed furiously and zoomed in on the armored man. It was Mon in Insane armor. "It's Mon," Winn realized.

"Page him. I want to know what's going on," Hank ordered.

"No need for that. I'm already here," Mon said walking up to them.

"Mon, you're looking different," Hank said noticing his new armor and clean-shaven appearance.

"I know, right?" Mon said not bothering to explain himself. "Where's Kara?"

"She's still in a coma on the Legion cruiser," Hank told him. "I figured you would know that though."

"I stepped out," Mon lied.

"Indeed, you destroyed Reign single-handedly. Nice work. How did you do that?" Hank asked impressed.

"Well, I did train for seven years," Mon said.

"You're stronger than Supergirl now. Don't hold out on us again," Hank lectured.

"I won't," Mon promised.

Alex gave Mon an odd look. "Page the Legion cruiser," she whispered to Winn.

* * *

The real Mon, Irma, Brainiac 5, and a fatigued Kara arrived at the DEO. Seeing his counterpart arrive, Insane Mon instantly disappeared from the building. "What's wrong?" Mon asked Alex.

"You apparently destroyed Reign while still on the cruiser," Alex said showing the news footage on the screen.

Mon stared at the screen and saw himself in Insane armor on the highway. "This can't be. I was in the cruiser the entire time with Kara."

"Put the DEO on lockdown," Hank ordered quickly.

The DEO doors became locked and squads immediately started prepping. Brainiac 5 looked at the news footage in wonder. A hologram then appeared on the command desk showing the foreign Mon. "He has the same height and build as Mon, but his armor is unknown to me," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Reign is dead. Isn't this a good thing?" Irma asked.

"Yes, but now there is something out there stronger than Reign that is taking on Mon's appearance," Hank said worriedly.

"He could be from a different dimension just like Barry Allen," Kara said finally.

The DEO gang stared at Kara. "We can't rule it out," Hank allowed. "Search the entire building. I want him found."

The Legion and DEO searched the entire building and found nothing. "We have cleared every possible room and closet. He's not here," Alex reported.

"I am detecting the exact number of heat signatures in the building as there should be. Everyone is accounted for," Winn agreed.

"End lockdown," Hank ordered.

* * *

Kara flew into her apartment window and quickly changed into civilian clothes. She didn't notice Mon sitting in a chair in the darkness. Kara then noticed something was wrong and was startled to see Mon. "Who are you? How did you get in?" Kara said freaked out.

"The same way you did," Mon said standing up and revealing himself.

"Oh, it's just you. Why are you here?" Kara asked.

"I wanted to make your acquaintance," Mon said warmly.

Kara stared at Mon realizing he wasn't the same Mon. "You're from a different universe, aren't you?" she questioned.

"That's right," Mon confirmed.

"You killed Reign," Kara said almost accusingly.

"I did," Mon nodded.

"She could have been turned. I could have reached her," Kara said sadly.

"Really?" Mon wondered.

"You can't go around killing people," Kara lectured him.

"You can't be serious. Are you fucking with me?" Mon asked her.

"Language," Kara said shocked and appalled.

"Alright, I promise not to kill anyone ever again," Mon pledged, having no intention of following through.

"That's better. So, why are you here?" Kara asked.

"In my universe, Reign destroys everything. Earth is an apocalyptic wasteland. In my universe, Reign is so much stronger and there are two other World Killers with her. I couldn't defeat them on my own. That's why I've come. To save this universe from that dark future and hopefully to recruit you to come with me," Mon lied.

"Wow, that sounds horrible," Kara said taken aback. "But I can't leave. I have to make sure the people in my universe are safe like Alex."

Mon worked hard not to roll his eyes. "Of course. I would be happy to stay in this universe if you will have me. Together, we can find the other two World Killers here."

"Sure, we could use the help," Kara said appreciatively.

"Then, it's settled," Mon said pleased and prepared to leave.

"Wait...are you with Irma? I mean, you're not married to her?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No," Mon shook his head. "In my universe, I never went into that wormhole," Mon said. "But the Kara of my universe was killed by Reign. I've been alone ever since," Mon lied.

Kara tried to fight her true feelings. This Mon looked exactly like the Mon of her universe. His face, his hair, and his smile were the same. "In your universe, are you married to me?" Kara asked.

"No. I never proposed. It is the deepest regret of my life," Mon said looking away in pretend grief.

"So, you loved her," Kara pressed.

"I did. More than anything," Mon kept it going.

"What was it about her that you loved?" Kara asked curiously.

"She was so kind and gentle. She just loved life," Mon said trying hard not to crack a smile.

"She sounds great," Kara said reflectively.

"You're the same person, Kara. You have her spirit," Mon told her.

"I imagine you're still grieving for her," Kara said recalling her own grief for the real Mon.

"It was seven years ago but seeing you now in front of me...it's like my heart is breaking all over again," Mon said taking a seat on the couch.

Kara gave him a sympathetic look. "I know how it feels," she said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I know I shouldn't feel like this. I know you're from a different universe. But I love you, Kara. I always have," Mon told her.

Kara couldn't stop herself as Mon kissed her. She had been waiting for seven months for this moment and now she had it. It was the best of both worlds. She could keep her Mon while the real Mon could remain married to Irma. In spite of herself, she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Mon apologized.

"No, it was wonderful," Kara assured him.

* * *

The next morning, Kara smiled as she woke up next to a sleeping Mon. They were both fully clothed enjoying sleeping in the same bed together. She noticed Mon's strange armor in the corner of the room. Going to the kitchen, she decided to cook Mon breakfast. Shortly thereafter, Mon awoke to the smell of breakfast and came over to see what it was.

"Wow, not McDonald's," Mon said amazed.

"Of course not. I love to cook," Kara said to him.

"You are so perfect," Mon said affectionately kissing her neck.

"How do I explain this to Alex, to Hank?" Kara wondered out loud.

"Tell them the truth," Mon advised.

"Or...maybe, I will keep you my little secret," Kara said mischievously.

"I like that," Mon smiled.

"You're going to need a disguise," Kara considered.

"How about this?" Mon asked as he gently went Super Insane becoming blond and blue-eyed.

"How did you do that?" Kara asked turned on by his new look.

"It's a form that makes members of our race stronger," Mon explained.

"I had no idea Daxamites could do that," Kara said amazed. "I like you blond."

"I'll be like this from now on then," Mon told her.

* * *

While Kara worked at Catco, Mon went about doing good deeds. He teleported inside Julia Freeman's home while she jammed out to tunes. He quickly took hold of her and broke her neck. He then teleported inside Fort Rozz, quickly broke Jindah's neck and then teleported away. He then teleported inside Thunderclap Lab, found Lillian Luthor, and proceeded to break her neck. Then, he teleported inside Morgan Edge's office and broke his neck too.

Satisfied with his killing spree, Mon teleported inside Maggie's apartment. "What are you doing here?" Maggie asked him outraged.

"You need to get back with Alex," Mon told her.

"You have some nerve. Alex and I are done," Maggie told him.

"This issue about kids is bullshit. You need to stop being such a bitch," Mon said.

"Where do you get off? I have my own life priorities," Maggie objected.

"I'm actually from the future. Your son with Alex is the leader of mankind against killer robots," Mon lied.

"You ripped that off from Terminator," Maggie said unimpressed.

"Alright, your daughter becomes the first female president," Mon told her.

"We already have a female president," Maggie pointed out the news on the television.

Mon stared at the TV. "Well, I'll be damned."

"Got any more bullshit to tell me?" Maggie asked losing patience.

"Get together with Alex, or I kill you and your entire police department," Mon said creating an energy orb in his palm.

"Alright," Maggie said fearfully fumbling to dial Alex. "Hey, Alex, we should talk."

"This conversation never happened," Mon ordered her and then teleported away.

* * *

Lena was a wreck as Kara came in. "Sam has been missing for an entire day. I'm really worried about her. I went to her house, but Ruby has no idea where she is."

"I'll look into it," James promised.

"I'll make some calls into it as well," Kara said referring to the DEO.

"This is so unlike her," Lena said concernedly.

Kara then got a call from Alex. Taking it out of the office, Kara answered the call. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Maggie just called me. She wants to get back together. She wants us to get married. Isn't that great?" Alex said ecstatically.

"It's great, Alex," Kara said happy for her.

"She's done a 180 on this kids thing. I'm just so happy, right now," Alex said unable to contain her joy.

"Hey, Alex, I want to tell you something, too," Kara said.

"What is it?" Alex asked changing her tune.

"No, it's good actually. I just want to tell you in person," Kara said referring to Mon.

"Alright, your place, tonight," Alex suggested.

"Sure. By the way, I need you to look into Sam's disappearance. There's no sign of her," Kara said to her.

"No problem," Alex agreed and then hung up.

"Kara, look at this," James said pointing to the TV.

"Billionaire businessman Morgan Edge was found dead in his office with an apparent broken neck," the anchorman reported.

"Well, he got what he deserved," Lena said pleased.

Kara and James frowned wondering what was going on.

* * *

Hank looked over news reports of two high profile murders. "Both Morgan Edge and Lillian Luthor were found dead. What's the connection?" Hank wondered.

"The two had reason to hate each other. They're both connected to Lena Luthor," Winn said.

"I don't believe Lena would put a hit on Morgan Edge and her mother," Alex dismissed.

"The Guardian?" Hank asked Winn.

"No way," Winn replied.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that our mysterious Mon shows up and then these killings start happening," Alex said.

"I think your right," Hank agreed. "By the way, congrats on you getting back together with Maggie."

"Thanks," Alex smiled embarrassedly.

Mon then teleported inside the DEO with Jeremiah Danvers in his arms. He let Jeremiah fall to the floor at his feet. "It took me a while to find him," Mon said.

"Dad!" Alex rushed over to him.

"Medic!" Hank shouted as he saw Jeremiah's condition.

"I have to leave. It's not safe for you. Cadmus will look for me," Jeremiah stammered.

"It's okay, Daddy. Lillian is dead. Cadmus is gone," Alex assured him embracing him.

Hank confronted Mon. "Are you responsible for these killings?"

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Mon smiled.

"I will not tolerate that kind of disrespect in my DEO," Hank lectured.

"Really?" Mon rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what universe you're from, but you can't just do whatever you want. There are rules that must be followed," Hank told him.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Mon said amazed.

Hank shook his head in disgust. "I appreciate what you're trying to do but this is wrong."

"I'm not apologizing," Mon replied.

"Then, I need you to leave," Hank said forcefully.

"Alright, then," Mon said and then teleported away.

Hank stared at Mon's teleportation with a worried expression. "Find out how he did that," he ordered Winn.

* * *

The real Mon, Irma, and Brainiac 5 looked at a hologram screen on the Legion cruiser. "This version of you is not even Daxamite. He is something else entirely, a species I have yet to identify," Brainiac 5 said.

"How is that possible? Even with parallel universes, we should at least be the same species," Mon said confused.

"With infinite universes, there are infinite possibilities. What I do know is that if he can defeat Reign that easily, the entire planet is in danger," Brainiac 5 said.

"This is not our fight," Irma reminded him.

"There won't be any future to go back to if the planet is destroyed," Mon said gravely.

"If we are to fight him, we will need assistance from Supergirl," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

Alex came into Kara's apartment and found Kara and Mon sitting together on the couch. "Oh. I didn't know you had company," Alex said nervously.

"Mon and I have decided to get together. In his universe, I died. And in this universe, Mon has married someone else, so it works out perfectly," Kara said happily.

"Kara, this man looks like Mon, but he's not Mon. He's not even Daxamite," Alex pointed out.

"I know and that's okay. He's not a spoiled egotistical prince like the Mon we have," Kara said.

"He's murdered several people since he got here," Alex pointed out.

"There is absolutely no proof of that," Mon denied. "Did Alex tell you the good news that I brought back your foster father?"

"Jeremiah is back?" Kara asked stunned.

"Yeah, Mon delivered him to us. He's at the DEO being treated," Alex admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked.

"Because I didn't know how you would react to it. He's doing everything we want to gain our sympathy," Alex said suspiciously.

"Or maybe I'm just a nice guy," Mon interjected.

"I don't trust you," Alex said bluntly.

"No surprise there," Mon rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm thankful you brought my father back, but you are very powerful. With great power, comes great risk," Alex said to him.

"It was me that got you and Maggie back together, so I think you need to calm your tits, alright," Mon revealed.

"How dare you say that to me," Alex said angrily.

"Mon, that was very rude," Kara scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's just common to talk like that in my universe," Mon said.

"Well, it's not acceptable here," Alex said scornfully. "And what do you mean by that? Did you talk to Maggie? What did you tell her?"

"What does it matter?" Mon asked.

"It matters to me. Did you threaten her?" Alex asked accusingly.

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't have worked any other way," Mon said obviously.

"I can't believe this. I was so happy to get her call, but it's all a lie," Alex said tearfully.

"It's going to be okay, Alex," Kara comforted her.

"To have something so wonderful and then have it taken away so quickly," Alex said sadly.

"You still have her. I don't see what the big deal is," Mon said confused.

"You can't force love. That's not what I want," Alex yelled at him.

"What does it matter the intent as long as you get the result?" Mon argued.

"It matters to me," Alex said bitterly.

"I'll talk to him," Kara promised her.

"I have to go," Alex said walking out the door.

Kara sighed as she addressed Mon. "Look, it took a long time for our Mon to realize certain norms of behavior. I imagine it will be just as difficult for you."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe people should be allowed to be different?" Mon asked.

"People in a relationship need to be compatible with shared values and ideals," Kara said.

"And that's where you're wrong. A relationship is about tolerance, not acceptance. I read up on your Mon. He became completely whipped, his identity was destroyed, and he became a clone of you. It's no wonder he ended up marrying Saturn Girl. He did what he was told. What he was expected to do," Mon critiqued.

"I won't apologize for making him a better person," Kara said stubbornly.

"What you did was fine. You pushed your values onto him just...like my Kara did to me. The fault lies with him. He folded," Mon said.

"Are you telling me you will never fold?" Kara asked.

"Deep down, you want a man that is stronger and more confident than you. There is no man on this planet that can challenge you except me," Mon said confidently.

"Is that a fact? Let's arm wrestle," Kara challenged.

"Very well," Mon said as their hands met on the table.

Kara put in some effort to move his arm but couldn't. Tensing up her face, she tried hard to move him without result. Mon then slowly but gently forced her hand down to the table. "No one has ever beat me before," Kara said amazed.

"I wasn't even using my true power," Mon smirked. "You can fight bad guys and never worry about being hurt again. The moment things get too much for you, I can step in. I can protect your loved ones in an instant," Mon said demonstrating by instantly teleporting around the room.

"Okay, you've made your point," Kara said amazed and frightened at the same time.

"I'll leave if you want me to," Mon said putting two fingers to his forehead.

"No, don't go," Kara said as she started to fall for him.

"Alright," Mon smiled.

"If you want, we could watch a movie together," Kara offered.

"I would love to," Mon said.

* * *

Winn looked over forensic reports from NPD that hadn't been released to the public yet. "You're going to want to hear this," he said amazed.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"The DNA result came back from what was left of Reign. It's Samantha Arias," Winn said.

"Bring in Alex," Hank ordered.

Soon thereafter, a DEO SWAT team led by Alex charged into the L Corp office. "What the hell is going on?" Lena demanded.

"FBI: We're searching the premises," Alex told her.

"What for?" Lena asked.

"Were you aware that Sam was Reign?" Alex asked accusingly.

"No, I had no idea. That doesn't make any sense," Lena said.

DEO personnel began downloading all computer information from Sam's desk and started tearing the office apart for clues. "Can you verify where Sam was while Reign was fighting Supergirl?" Alex asked Lena.

"No, I was out with James. I assumed she was here at the office," Lena said confused.

"I want all security surveillance footage," Alex ordered her men.

"What makes you think Sam is Reign?" Lena asked outraged.

"We found her DNA on the highway," Alex told her.

Lena sat down in her chair devastated. "That means...she's dead."

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

"What am I going to tell Ruby?" Lena asked dumbfounded.

"Where is Ruby?" Alex asked her.

"At home," Lena replied.

"Our people are already there," Alex told her.

* * *

At Sam's house, DEO personnel were on the floor scattered about. A black boot walked around the dead DEO SWAT team. Signs of plague were on their faces. The World Killer stared at Ruby with white eyes. "Do you know why I didn't kill you?" Grace Parker asked her.

Ruby just shook her head. "You're an innocent, my child. Those men deserved to die. I'll be taking care of you from now on," Grace told her.

"Where's my mommy?" Ruby asked confused.

"They killed Reign and Purity. Only I am left," Pestilence said to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara got a phone call from Alex. "I lost my contact with my men at Sam's house. Can you check it out?"

"On it," Kara said becoming Supergirl in a flash.

"Do you want me to come?" Mon asked.

"Don't kill anyone," Kara requested of him.

"Alright," Mon agreed.

The two took to the air towards Sam's house. Pestilence led Ruby away from the house when Supergirl and Mon showed up. Mon immediately went Super Insane and pointed his hand at her.

"Make a move and the child dies," Pestilence said to them.

"What makes you think I have a problem with that?" Mon asked forming an energy orb in his palm.

"Mon, stop! We don't sacrifice lives," Kara said to him.

"You can't be serious," Mon rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Mon," Kara said to him.

"Fine," Mon said lowering his hand.

Pestilence took hold of Ruby and flew into the air. Mon and Kara took flight after her. Pestilence then dropped Ruby forcing Kara to dive to grab her. Mon continued pursuit of Pestilence as she flew towards her hospital. "Is my mother really dead?" Ruby sobbed to Kara.

"I don't know, Ruby, but I'm going to get you help," Kara promised her.

* * *

Mon, Irma, Brainiac 5, and Hank looked at a screen on the Legion cruiser. "National City General is under attack," Brainiac 5 reported.

"It's Pestilence, the one who creates the Blight," Irma said.

"There is another heat signature. It's powerful," Brainiac 5 added.

"It must be the other Mon," Hank assumed.

"Let's suit up," Mon ordered.

The Legion cruiser exited the bay and flew towards National City General.

* * *

Pestilence meditated as she absorbed all the energy from the sick patients in the hospital. Mon noticed Pestilence's power level rise inside the hospital. Without hesitation, he pointed his hand at the hospital. A beam went straight for the hospital causing an instant explosion. Pestilence gave a look of shock as the fire consumed her inside the hospital. The hospital exploded outward killing everyone inside. Mon landed and looked into the flames sensing for Pestilence's presence. Sensing none, he turned away from the explosion.

The Legion cruiser hovered above the hospital's parking lot. Mon, Irma, and J'onn dropped down and confronted him. "How could you? There were children and elderly in there," Irma accused.

"You know more than anyone what would happen if Pestilence were to have been allowed to live," Insane Mon said to her.

"This isn't the way to do it. There is always another way," Mon told him.

Insane Mon rolled his eyes at him. Kara then flew in and dropped down next to the other Legionaries. "You did this?" Kara asked of Insane Mon.

"I did," Insane Mon confirmed.

Kara shook her head heartbroken. "I wanted to love you, but I can't accept this."

"Then don't," Insane Mon said simply.

"I can't be associated with this. You've killed innocent people," Kara said to him.

"Please," Insane Mon said dismissively. "I've slaughtered entire worlds. I was the prince of a warrior race that exterminated races as an occupation. Now, I have killed all three World-Killers that would have killed all life on this planet. I was expecting a little gratitude."

"You're not a nice person. You're evil," Kara realized.

"No, I'm Insane," Insane Mon corrected.

"Leave this universe," Mon ordered his counterpart.

"How about no," Insane Mon replied.

"Then you're under arrest," Mon told him.

Insane Mon shook his head in amusement. "You can try," he said as he powered up.

* * *

Alex came back to the DEO. "We got nothing on Sam's computer."

"There was an attack on National City General. The Legion and Kara are already there," Winn told her.

"I need to be there," Alex said about to take off.

A figure dressed in black walked towards her. She wore black boots, an all-black uniform, a white Kryptonian crest, and a black cape. "Oh, no," Alex said as she saw the World-Killer approach her.

* * *

Static electricity buzzed around Insane Mon's frame as he went Super Insane level two. "Honestly, I think you guys are making too big a deal of this."

The oxygen tanks in the hospital suddenly exploded from the fire reminding them all what Insane Mon had done. "Let's take him," Mon said resolved.

Irma raised her arms and threw parked cars at Insane Mon with her telekinetic abilities. Insane Mon fired on each of the cars with his hands blasting them to scrap metal. As he was distracted, J'onn grabbed a hold of Insane Mon and dropped him into the ground. J'onn was suddenly blasted out of the ground and through a building. Insane Mon exploded the ground around him forming a large crater in the parking lot as he ascended.

Mon then charged his counterpart. Insane Mon lazily fired air shock waves at Mon which felt like punches to the gut and face. Mon fell to the ground devastated. Insane Mon walked up to Mon with disgust. "I heard an idea that if you kill all of your other selves in other dimensions, you become stronger. I've always wondered what it would be like to be the One," Insane Mon grinned.

Mon got up and punched Insane Mon to the face. "Really?" Insane Mon sighed and then punched Mon to the gut dropping him.

"Stop!" Irma shouted at Insane Mon.

"It's a pity we never met. She was right to get rid of you," Insane Mon said to her.

"She's not really dead, is she?" Kara realized hurt.

Insane Mon ignored the question. He sped towards Irma and lightly smacked her to the back of the head knocking her out. Insane Mon was then alone with Kara.

* * *

Supergirl flopped into a chair next to Winn while Alex stared in shock. "How's it going, Winn? Still a nerd, I see."

"Well, everything was perfect up until now," Winn said nervously.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm your biggest fan," Kara said to him.

"Who are you exactly?" Alex demanded.

"It's the suit, isn't it? I should have brought the other one," Kara realized.

"I almost had security teams come in," Alex said seriously.

"Please," Kara scoffed.

"Are you from the same universe as that Mon?" Winn asked.

Kara looked at the television screen and saw Insane Mon kicking ass. "Yep."

"You going to do anything about it?" Alex asked impatiently.

"I suppose," Kara said with little enthusiasm.

"The Kara I know would never let her friends get hurt," Alex scolded.

"Damn, you're just as moralizing in this universe as my own," Kara rolled her eyes. "You still gay?"

"Yeah," Alex confirmed.

"With or without Maggie?" Kara asked.

"It's complicated," Alex admitted.

"How much did Mon fuck up things around here?" Kara asked Winn.

"Well, on the positive side he killed three World Killers. On the negative side, he just destroyed a hospital filled with people," Winn said dryly.

"God damn," Kara whistled.

"You're a bit different from our Kara," Alex realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara smirked.

"How did you get this way?" Alex asked.

"I blame South Park," Kara said seriously.

Alex then noticed Kara's wedding ring. "You're married...to whom?"

"To that dumb idiot," Kara said pointing to the screen.

"No way," Alex said stunned.

"Afraid so," Kara admitted.

"How could you accept a man like that?" Alex asked curiously.

"I don't. I simply tolerate him, and he tolerates me," Kara said simply.

"So, you have no compatibility?" Alex asked.

"Well, other than fighting and killing things," Kara shrugged. "We also play a lot of video games."

"So, in your universe, what happens to me?" Alex asked fearful of the answer.

"You're married to Maggie and have already adopted your first child," Kara lied.

"Really? Wow," Alex said amazed.

"Yep, you're the best mom there is," Kara said.

"Just an FYI, he's fighting you now," Winn said looking at the screen.

"There's nothing I can do about it. He's so much stronger than I am," Kara said.

"Maybe, if we all join forces," Alex suggested.

"No, we are totally fucked," Kara said grimly.

Alex and Winn looked at each other stunned. "Nah, I'm just fucking with you. I'll deal with him. You should have seen the looks on your faces," Kara said amused and then got up.

"Kara, I don't know whether to hug you or slap you," Alex said to her.

"Good answer," Kara smiled and then flew out of the DEO.

* * *

Insane Mon blocked Kara's heat vision with his palm and threw it back stunning her. Kara then blasted him with frost breath. Insane Mon powered up his aura to stop the frost breath from reaching him. Kara then tried to punch Mon, but he dodged all of her moves.

"Fight me!" Kara yelled at him.

Insane Mon lightly pushed Kara to the ground buckling the pavement. "I can teach you how to be a warrior. I can make you stronger," Insane Mon offered her.

"I could never be with you," Kara spat.

"It's either me or no one," Insane Mon told her.

"Then, I would rather be alone," Kara said to him.

"You tell him, sister," Super Kara mocked as she landed.

Insane Mon turned around to face her. "I knew you would come."

"You didn't take the remote with you. How the fuck did you think you would get back?" Super Kara asked.

"Maybe, I didn't want to. I would rather be alone than have a steak in front of me I can't eat," Insane Mon said.

"So, that's what I am to you?" Super Kara asked unimpressed.

"Yes, a rare bloody steak," Insane Mon said licking his lips.

"Oh, you always know exactly what to say to get me going," Super Kara smiled. She then noticed her counterpart still on the ground.

"Were you cheating on me with me?" Super Kara asked accusingly.

"Yes," Insane Mon admitted.

"Well...I guess that's okay," Super Kara shrugged. Super Kara then helped Kara back to her feet. "So, was the sex too rough for you?"

"We never had sex. We just slept together," Kara said defensively.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Super Kara smiled amused.

"Look, I'm not that kind of girl," Kara told her.

Super Kara gave herself an odd look. "I almost want to know more about you. You sound like a train wreck. A train wreck I want to see over-and-over again."

"For your information...," Kara objected.

Super Kara leaned in and kissed herself. Insane Mon watched with aroused interest as the two Karas kissed each other. "Damn, that was weird," Super Kara remarked.

"Why would you do that?" Kara asked shocked and appalled.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?" Super Kara asked.

"No. I mean, I have nothing against women kissing. I'm totally accepting of it. It's just not my preference," Kara stammered.

"You must be joking. Oh my God, you're not," Super Kara laughed. "Lighten up a little. Don't take things too damn seriously. Now, hold this for me while I kick my husband's ass," Super Kara said as she handed Kara the remote.

"As if," Insane Mon said skeptically.

"It's a good thing this fight takes place in another universe where I don't give a shit what gets destroyed," Super Kara said to him.

"Don't kid yourself. You never gave a shit in your own universe," Insane Mon replied as the two circled each other.

"You better bring your A-game, honey," Super Kara mocked.

Kara watched in amazement as Insane Mon powered up cracking the pavement under his feet. Nearby cars went flying away from him as the wind picked up. Insane Mon screamed as he was engulfed in light. He then reemerged looking half-human, half-ape as he transformed to Super Insane level four.

Super Kara gently glowed a bright yellow as she went Prime. "You ready to apologize?" Insane Mon asked her.

"Make me," Super Kara said stubbornly.

Insane Mon put two fingers to his forehead and then instantly appeared next to Super Kara hitting her to the face as hard as he could. Super Kara wiped away the blood from her lip and punched Insane Mon hard to the gut. Kara watched in stunned amazement as the two titans battled.

Super Kara and Insane Mon punched at each other with moves faster than Kara could track. Each one of their punch impacts created shock waves that blasted out car windows. Neither of them was blocking each other's attacks in an ultimate slugfest.

Kara watched as Mon helped Irma back to her feet and then turned to Super Kara and Insane Mon fighting enjoying every moment of their fight. The two of them locked their arms together and head-butted each other. "Do you relent?" Insane Mon asked her.

"You failed to take me in this universe. You really are a fuck up," Super Kara said to him.

"If not this universe, another one," Insane Mon said to her.

"You could have taken the remote and gone after any other female in the multi-verse. Why did you just go for me?" Super Kara demanded.

"I wanted you to find me. I wanted you to know I want only you," Insane Mon told her.

Super Kara eyed Insane Mon wondering if it was true. She then kissed him and held him tight. "Since you've been gone, I can't sleep or eat. I'm the one that can't last a day," Super Kara told him.

"I know," Insane Mon replied.

Super Kara then smacked him to the back of the head. Insane Mon went back to normal and fell to the pavement unconscious. "Fucking smart ass," Super Kara shook her head.

Super Kara then walked over to Kara. "Sorry for the inconvenience. He can get carried away," Super Kara said embarrassed.

"People are hurt and dead because of him," Kara said appalled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll kick his ass for you," Super Kara assured her.

"He needs to be locked away...for like a long time," Kara said lamely.

Super Kara smiled amused. "You remind me of my daughter. So sweet and naive. Now, I know where she gets it from."

Kara wasn't sure that was a compliment. "Here's your remote. Don't come back."

"Watch over Alex for me," Super Kara said sincerely and then activated the remote creating a portal back home. She then kicked Insane Mon through the portal.

"I will never be like you," Kara said to her counterpart.

"Good, that would be boring if you were," Super Kara smiled and then went through the portal.

* * *

Kara waited for Mon to wake up. "Damn," he said realizing he had lost.

"Was there any doubt?" Kara asked.

"I least I made you bleed," Mon said reflectively.

"Don't go all bats on me," Kara said as she got on top of him.

"Apologize," Mon demanded.

"You're not going to resist an attractive female resting on top of you," Kara said to him.

"Oh really?" Mon replied back.

"I know your sex all too well. You have no choice in the matter," Kara said to him.

"So, you're not going to apologize?" Mon asked again.

"Fuck no," Kara said to him.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Kara flopped on the bed as he disappeared. She looked around the apartment wondering where he had gone. Clenching her fists in frustration, she screamed blasting out all the windows in the apartment.


	69. Schott Through The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn is reunited with his mother but soon finds himself under attack by the Toyman's wrath.

Kara addressed the DEO gang. "I know some of you are scared. I know some of you have never done this before. I know some of you want to prove yourselves. Just remember why we do this," Kara told them.

"We do this...for the people," Kara said seriously.

Winn nodded and then gave her the mic. Kara took it and went on stage at the alien gay bar. Mon then entered the bar and gave Kara an incredulous look. Kara glared at him as their sexual frustration continued.

Mon came up to her from the stage. "Just apologize and we can resume our martial bliss tonight," Mon told her.

"Only if you beat me...in a rap battle," Kara challenged.

"Do you have any idea what I do all day while you work and save the Earth?" Mon asked condescendingly.

"Well, I know you're not watching porn anymore, because I just parental controlled your Internet," Kara said to him.

"Bitch, I have traveled the entire galaxy listening to music of all types while killing people. You have no idea what you're up against," Mon told her.

"Get on the stage then," Kara glared.

The crowd made an immature noise as Mon took the stage. Winn activated the stereo system to give Kara a sick rap beat. Kara waited for the right moment and then began:

(Kara)

The first Vindicator, represent, show your first some respect

I've fought Nazis, robots, and I've kept the gods in check

I don't need this cape or hood to end you for good

This is Metropolis, this is my neighborhood

Yo, Mon, you fucked up challenging America

These stars and stripes will beat you like a pinata

(Mon)

So the mad bitch's here and she got around to running her mouth off

I'ma hit her with a right then a left 'cause I got the ultimate southpaw

I need no one to cover me, these blows won't bounce off

Fell asleep hearing you rap, but I'm back and I'm looking to awe

You'll feel my might when I punch, I'll put a hole in your head

Forget black and blue, I'ma beat you till that skull turns red

(Kara)

Grab a straight jacket fast because this guy's insane

Heat vision to the face, I'm about to fry your brain

Climb inside your mind with my seductive powers

Now tap out, I'll give your arm a twist

And lay you down to sleep, then you will truly know that God exists

(Mon)

Careful how you move around me

If I lose my cool you gon' feel that heat

You gon' free that beast inside me

You won't survive this beat

I'm not the one you really wanna try

I'd advise that you take to the sky

When my Insane side's rage starts to rise

Step up to me to meet your demise

Kara, now you're the source of my agitation

Better hope I go under sedation

Better hope I take up medication

I'll give you an education

I see your trepidation

You're losing motivation

Don't mock my transformation

I'll hit you so hard it will be felt by the next generation

I'm about to take out the trash

No romance, just trying to smash

Kara and Mon glared at each other as the bar patrons simply stared at them in awkward silence. "You hit me hard, Mon. Almost as hard as what I gave your mother."

"I watch your planet's destruction on loop," Mon shot back.

"I am a multi-billion dollar franchise. You're an obscure comic book character," Kara said to him.

"When I watch you in action, I look at the clock because no one cares about a superhero scared of green rocks," Mon said.

"I'd rather have a Kryptonite stick in me than have yours," Kara sneered at him.

"I jerk off to your mother's hologram," Mon told her.

"I noticed she didn't record it, because there was nothing to see," Kara insulted.

"We all know how this is going to end, one more Kryptonian that will never walk again," Mon replied.

Kara and Mon got close to each other as if they were about to fight. They suddenly kissed much to the amazement of the crowd. "Okay, I'm done playing this game. Take me back to the apartment," Kara said to him.

"Apologize," Mon ordered.

Kara stared at Mon for a few seconds. "Fuck yourself," she spat.

"Already have," Mon replied back. "You know what? I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," he said and then instantly disappeared.

Kara looked over the crowd sheepishly. "So...who's next?"

* * *

M'yrnn stroked his chin as he considered the rap battle he had just witnessed. "That either took great courage or a total lack of shame."

"It's the latter," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well, I like it," M'yrnn said enjoying himself. "This is much better than staring at a wall at the apartment."

"Ah, yes, your shitty apartment J'onn got you that I haven't been invited to yet," Alex remarked.

"Nor shall you," Hank smiled.

"It's been three months. I think a house-warming party is in order," Alex said.

"He's my father, my apartment, so you can go fuck yourself," Hank said as he drank his beer.

Winn and Kara looked over the rap beat listings. "How about that one?" Kara suggested.

"Sure," Winn agreed.

Kara eyed the TV and blocked Winn from seeing it. Winn then got on stage and started doing his thing. "Can you change the channel?" Kara asked the bartender.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Do you know who the fuck I am? I can melt your brain right here and now," Kara threatened.

"If you fight as hard as you rap, I ain't scared," the bartender replied.

Kara punched the bartender to the floor and went to turn off the TV. "There we go," she said turning it off. However, Winn had already seen the news that his father had been killed in prison.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

Winn immediately got off the stage and left the building.

* * *

The next day, the DEO gang was at the cemetery as Winn's dad was laid to rest. The minister was present to give a few words. "As we lay him to rest, we may not celebrate his life, but we can examine it. Perhaps, in time, we can learn to forgive his transgressions. Does anyone have anything to say on behalf of the deceased?"

"I do," Kara said somberly. "He was a man that wanted to make children laugh and be happy. He was a provider and protector for his family. He paid his taxes. He helped his land-lady carry out her garbage. Morality is about intentions after all, and I dare say he made me feel like a child again," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"How very inappropriate, thank you," the minister said to Kara.

Winn said nothing and the casket was lowered into the ground. He picked up some dirt and spitefully threw it at the casket. He then noticed his mother present. "Winn, do you recognize me? It's been a while," Mary said.

"I know how long it's been," Winn said bitterly.

"I'm not here for him. I'm here for you," Mary said.

"So...anyone going to deal with that bomb?" Kara asked the rest of the DEO group.

"It's a little late for that," Winn said to his mother.

"Well, okay then," Kara said shutting up.

"You have every right to be furious with me," Mary allowed.

"Oh, I have your permission now?" Winn asked passive-aggressively.

"But I'm so happy to see you now. We're finally safe," Mary said to him.

"Wait...did you say there was a bomb?" Alex questioned Kara.

"Yeah, but apparently it's too late," Kara shrugged.

"Where's the bomb? Somewhere in the city in a populated area?" Alex asked. "Why do you always volunteer information at the last possible moment?"

"Would you rather I not say anything at all?" Kara asked.

"You share important shit like that, immediately," Alex lectured.

"Alright, alright, it's in the casket," Kara said finally.

"The fuck?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, you got like...ten seconds," Kara said to the group.

"Everyone, get the fuck down!" Alex shouted.

The casket exploded giving Kara a generous amount of heat. "Perfect," she said as she felt it.

"Is everyone accounted for," Hank called out.

"I'm up," Alex said.

"Here," Winn said with his mother next to him.

Hank then noticed the minister blown to hell. "Well...shit."

* * *

Alex looked over Mary's eyes and medically cleared her as Winn looked on. "So...I have to ask," Kara said awkwardly.

"He's dead, alright. I had two wardens look into it. I had the medical examiner look into it. I had his dental and fingerprints cross-examined. The dude in the box was my father. He's gone. He's not coming back," Winn said emotionally distressed.

"Well, okay then," Kara said following him around the DEO. "Why do you think he would want to blow himself up at his own funeral?"

"I don't know. He's was fucking crazy," Winn said to her.

"I think we should do some scans on that explosive residue. It may help us find out who was helping him," Hank said thoughtfully.

"No one was helping him! Seriously, he was a crazy person. He was always alone," Winn objected.

"Hey, crazy people can have lots of friends," Kara said knowingly.

"I'm happy to report that Mary has a clean bill of health," Alex said entering the room. "She wants to talk to you."

"I don't give a shit," Winn said bitterly and sat down at his desk.

The DEO gang ignored the obvious party-pooper and focused on M'yrnn who brought in a pizza. "I require ten dollars. The delivery man was tackled by your men for trying to get in. I feel I should tip him well."

"That's amusing. First of all, no delivery man is supposed to ever come here. Second, we don't need a pizza, because Alex is cooking. Third, I never tip...ever," Hank said to him.

"You have made me feel useless and inadequate yet again, my son," M'yrnn said sadly.

"It's okay, I love pizza as a starter," Alex said trying to make him feel better.

Hank rolled his eyes. "If you want to talk shit, you should try a stronger opponent," Kara advised him.

"It's not about winning. It's about putting him in his place. The son has become the father and the father has become the son," Hank said to her.

"Well, you should go have dinner with your father, so you can talk more shit to him," Kara said.

"Maybe I will," Hank said thoughtfully. "Watch for those World Killers. I want any opportunity to ditch my father's home-warming party."

"Will do," Kara agreed.

Mon then instantly appeared inside the DEO as Hank left. "We need to talk."

* * *

Kara and Mon stared at each other in a conference room. "You lied to me," Mon accused.

"About what?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"The invasion from Titan. Barney told me all about it. You tricked me into destroying the whole moon," Mon said.

"They attacked us first. It was a retaliatory measure," Kara explained.

"Yes, they did build up their fleet, they did start stockpiling nuclear weapons, and they did form a massive army for an invasion," Mon allowed.

"So, what's the problem?" Kara asked.

"You sent hundreds of shit-talking text messages to Titan's leadership and in particular their leader, Imra Ardeen, also known as Saturn Girl, who Barney had recruited to be part of the Vindicators. You provoked them." Mon revealed.

"Are you implying that my messages caused Titan to overreact creating an arms race that concluded with their total destruction?" Kara asked.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm flat-out telling you," Mon said. "You threatened their moon with death and destruction every other day."

"It's called free speech," Kara downplayed.

"Why did you do it?" Mon demanded to know.

"To protect the planet Earth," Kara said obviously.

"Oh, bullshit. In that other universe, Mon was married to her. You knew it could be a possibility in this universe as well. Maybe in all universes, we are together except in this one," Mon considered.

"You disappointed you didn't get a politically motivated hack job of a wedding?" Kara mocked. "You regretting destroying Titan?"

"Fuck no. I loved every minute of it. I am disappointed that you lied about it," Mon said fiercely.

"Oh, who gives a shit? It's in the future which means it doesn't even exist yet," Kara said dismissively.

"You're missing the point. You lied to me and it makes me feel like garbage. I am the Prince of all Insane," Mon told her.

"You really need to stop saying that. You sound ridiculous," Kara said.

"I want an apology," Mon demanded.

Kara glared at Mon. "Yes, I was jealous of Saturn Girl. I knew she could be a threat to our marriage. I did send those nasty messages to provoke them. They gave me the Gulf of Tonkin incident I needed to start a war. But I didn't strike first; they did. I didn't tell you to destroy them. You did that on your own," Kara pointed out.

"You think you're innocent because you didn't pull the trigger? You let them all die," Mon accused.

"They're not real people. They're future people. They don't even exist yet," Kara said to him.

"So, because there are no actual consequences, it's okay to kill and deceive?" Mon asked her.

"Morality is all about consequences...or was it intentions. I get those two mixed up," Kara admitted.

"Apologize," Mon ordered.

"Fuck you," Kara replied.

"I'm going to make a list of all the things you need to apologize to me about," Mon said getting out some poster paper.

"I'll be happy to add more to that list," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"Until you apologize for it all, you don't get dick," Mon told her.

Kara glared at Mon as he finished writing a list in his own language and then left the conference room.

* * *

At Morgan Industries, Mara sat at the head of the table with several older board members. "In accordance with Morgan Edge's will, I am to be the executor of his estate until his son comes of age. As such, I control the majority shares in this company," Mara informed them.

"What do you plan to do with the company?" a board member asked.

"We're going to Mars," Mara said simply. "I have appointed Elon Zuckerberg as CEO to make it happen."

"That sounds expensive," a board member objected.

"We're not doing it because it's easy. We're doing it because it's hard. Now, between you and me, I prefer it hard," Mara said.

"Are you even eighteen? What qualifications do you have to run this company? Why would Morgan Edge put you in charge?" board member Dave Malcolm asked.

"Feel free to question the wisdom of my decisions. If I have not convinced you completely of any course of action I take, please tell me. Be rest assured that no subject is taboo except when you use my age as a negative. Am I clear?" Mara eyed the board members.

"This is some bullshit," Dave objected.

"There is to be no swearing in my board room," Mara ordered.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm thinking to leave. What do you think of that?" Dave asked her standing up.

Mara stood up and walked towards him. "Well, Dave, nobody wants a war, and I don't hold grudges. If you want to leave, that's fine. We'll just shake hands and that will be it."

"Oh yeah?" Dave asked skeptically.

Mara extended her hand to him and looked him in the eye with half-Insane eyes. Dave reluctantly shook her hand and then left the room. Mara then turned to the rest of the board. "Anyone else?"

* * *

Winn fiddled with a tri-spinner while at his desk. "So, you work with Supergirl? You should sit up straight and be proud," Mary said to her son.

"You cannot be down here," Winn hissed.

"Please, you have a kid playing video games next to you," Mary pointed out.

Winn looked over at Kon who was playing video games on the DEO screen while chewing bubble gum. "He's a special case," Winn allowed.

"Yeah, Winn's really cool. He even got to score on my mom," Kon said to Mary.

"That's really inappropriate for you to say," Winn said incredulously.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. Why didn't it work out?" Mary asked curiously.

"She was having an affair with my best friend, but it was kind of consensual at the time. She then ended up marrying this Insane alien when she went to the future," Winn summarized.

"He was a cuck," Kon explained.

"No, I wasn't," Winn said defensively.

"Yes, you were," Kon said stubbornly.

"Look, you're not supposed to be here," Winn said embarrassed and annoyed.

"Just tell them I was looking for the bathroom," Mary said looking around.

"It's down the hall," Winn said trying to shoo her out.

"I tried that one but it was closed for enhanced interrogation," Mary said seriously.

Kon exited the game and then started loading several profiles on the screen. "These are all the weirdos Winn has dated over the last couple of years."

"I see," Mary said shocked and appalled.

"Kon, what the fuck?" Winn hissed at him.

Kon laughed at his discomfort. "You think this is funny?" Winn asked him.

"Yes, yes I do," Kon replied grinning.

Winn came over to Mary to gain control of the situation. "What do you want?"

* * *

Winn brought his mother to an empty training room. "I just wanted to have my son back," she said to him. "I have spent twenty years imagining this moment and now it's here. When I left you, it gutted me. But I had to because of your father...,"

"Let me guess, threatened your life," Winn said unconvinced.

"No, Winn, he threatened yours. He told me that if I ever went near you, he would kill you. And when he died, I thought it was safe, but I was wrong. You're still in danger," Mary said.

"I don't believe you. Politicians, celebrities, sports stars, and random you-tubers get death threats all the time. It doesn't stop them from living their lives. It shouldn't have stopped you," Winn said to her.

"I'm sorry...," Mary stammered.

"You know what I remember when dad finally snapped. I remember being at the police station and a detective putting his coat around me to make me feel better as I waited for you to come," Winn said bitterly.

"You ripped that off from Dark Knight Rises, didn't you?" Mary accused.

"Damn it," Winn turned away from her. "What haunts me isn't that dad snapped. What haunts me is that you never came back. You left me when I needed you the most."

"Winn, you need to stop acting like a little drama queen," Mary scolded him.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. I'm a grown man. I...what the fuck?" Winn wondered as people rushed by the door in a panic.

* * *

Flying monkey drones burst into the DEO and began attacking DEO personnel. "This is the most retarded thing I have ever witnessed," Kara said to James.

"It is up there," James agreed.

"I'll take the big one. You handle the others," Kara said to him.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving. I don't work here," James said taking off.

Kara rolled her eyes and then flew off after the big monkey drone. Within a split second, she punched through the drone destroying it. Meanwhile, the drones in the DEO continued their attacks while an oblivious Kon continued to play his game. Suddenly a drone slammed into the TV destroying it.

Kon got up, took off his headphones, and stared at the bizarre scene. Winn rushed over to the computer to activate an EMP pulse that would knock out the drones. The drones focused on Winn and went after him. Kon shook off his DEO jacket and sped forward towards the DEO entrance. The drones stopped moving as they stayed suspended in the air. Kon then brought his sword back into its sheath and clinked the hilt. The drones all fell to the floor in pieces.

"This is your job?" Mary questioned Winn.

"Actually, mother, this had nothing to do with my job. This is your husband's work," Winn accused.

Kon smirked at his mother. "Lethal as fuck."

"Watch your language, kid," Kara lectured him.

* * *

Alex was on the phone with Kara while she was having dinner with Hank and M'yrnn. "Okay, keep me posted," Alex said and then hung up.

"Problem?" Hank asked.

"Nothing too serious. No one was hurt. Just a dozen toy monkey drones flying around," Alex said.

Hank stopped eating and put his fork down. "What the fuck did I just hear?"

"Relax, J'onn," M'yrnn said to him.

"You know, you're quite the rock-and-roll singer," Alex complimented M'yrnn.

"Indeed, although the genre has become problematic," M'yrnn frowned.

"How so?" Alex asked.

"Millions of young people buy CDs, attend concerts, and watch music videos of a dark and terrible band called Nickleback," M'yrnn shook his head sadly.

"Yeah," Alex agreed somberly. "So, have you faced any challenges related to your human form since you've been here?"

"No," M'yrnn replied. "That said, I stay inside every hour of every day."

"You should keep doing that. The outside world is a scary place filled with racism and bigotry," Hank said to him.

"And yet, my son's friends have treated me with great hospitality, like family," M'yrnn smiled.

"You've chosen to live as a Black man in America. Don't you think that might have been a mistake?" Alex asked Hank as she finished her fifth wine glass.

"I didn't become Hank Henshaw to gain favors. I did it to strike fear into mother-fuckers," Hank told her. "I like it, and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Whatever my son's fight happens to be, I shall fight it as well," M'yrnn added.

"Please, the mailman could kick your ass," Hank scoffed.

"Do not underestimate my power, my son," M'yrnn warned in epic foreshadowing.

"Yeah, right," Hank rolled his eyes.

"So, Alex, why did you choose this form?" M'yrnn asked.

"You mean a white woman? I was born this way," Alex said confused.

"I mean, as a homosexual," M'yrnn clarified.

"Err...I didn't choose it," Alex said awkwardly.

"But you choose to present yourself to the public as one with that hair cut and your lack of fashion sense," M'yrnn said.

"It's something I feel deep down," Alex said to him.

"Do you not have the free will to decide who and how many partners you have?" M'yrnn asked.

"Well...I do," Alex replied.

"Is it within your physical ability to be with a man?" M'yrnn asked.

"I've been with men before. It's possible," Alex allowed.

"So, you could choose to mate with a male and have offspring?" M'yrnn continued.

"I wouldn't like it that way," Alex dismissed.

"But it is within your physical and mental ability to do so?" M'yrnn pressed.

"If I had a gun to my head, sure," Alex replied. "I just choose not to."

M'yrnn and Hank looked at each other thoughtfully. "I hope you have room for dessert. J'onn has made chocolate pecan pie. It is within your ability to eat it, is it not?"

Alex sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

Winn worked with the other DEO personnel to clean up the mess of the broken monkey drones. "I don't suppose you could help clean up using your super-speed?" Winn asked Kara.

"That's a good one, Winn," Kara chuckled. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," Kara laughed.

"This is such bullshit her coming into my life after twenty years," Winn said scornfully.

"Winn, I've lost both of my parents. Now, if I were to ever discover that somehow someway they were still alive and that they never made an attempt to contact me after fifteen fucking years, I would be pissed as shit. I would be furious, but I would also be very happy as well. You have an opportunity here that I don't have, that Mon doesn't have anymore," Kara said to him.

"That's deep, Kara," Winn nodded.

"If you want to satisfy your anger, casting your mother aside isn't the answer. When Mon pisses me off, I don't abandon him. I go after him and do my best to piss him off. You need to go to your mother and do the same," Kara advised.

"You're saying I should use my mother as an emotional pinata?" Winn wondered.

"That's exactly what I'm saying and then over time the anger will turn into love and joy," Kara said to him. "But if you let her go. If you cast her away, that hole will remain there forever gnawing at you like an eternal worm. And then, she will have had the last laugh," Kara told him.

"Alright," Winn agreed.

* * *

Kara walked up to Mary on the second level of the DEO. "Has anyone ever told you, you look like the female version of Jeffrey Tambor?"

Mary said nothing to that lost in her thoughts. "I always worried that he would turn out like his father."

"You know, indirectly, he has contributed to far more deaths than his father ever could," Kara remarked. "Teamwork makes a difference."

"I should have been here to tell him that he and his father were world's apart," Mary said sadly.

"Yeah, coulda, woulda, shoulda," Kara agreed.

"Did his friends tell him?" Mary asked.

"Well, yeah, we told him he could never measure up to his father's genius and that he was completely inadequate," Kara admitted.

"Thank you for that," Mary said appreciatively.

"Oh, it was easy," Kara said.

"My son works with Supergirl. It's such a relief. He saves lives," Mary said pleased.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Kara smirked.

"I just wish I could tell him how proud I am," Mary said.

"I can record a video of you saying it and then send it to his smartphone," Kara offered.

"Sorry about the mess," Mary said of the monkey drones.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I've done far worse. Besides, its not your fault...or is it?" Kara said suspiciously.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, how much of a pain in the ass are flying monkeys?" Mary asked.

"Maybe a two and by that I mean total shit," Kara replied. "Does that make you feel better?"

"Oh, yes it does," Mary said relieved.

"Good, because it means your son is in far more danger on a daily basis than you could ever realize," Kara told her.

* * *

Alex gathered her things as she prepared to leave. "I had a lovely time. Thanks for the pie."

"Of course, we shall have it every time you come by," M'yrnn said to her.

"Great," Alex sighed and then left the apartment.

M'yrnn then turned to Hank. "I have become a burden to you."

"That you have," Hank agreed.

"As your father, I must burden you with more," M'yrnn told him.

Hank saw the seriousness on his father's face. "Well...shit."

* * *

Hank met up with Alex at the DEO. "Did my father offend you?" he asked her.

"No, he's free to express his views and thoughts," Alex allowed.

"Well, good, because I didn't give a shit if he did," Hank clarified.

"Thanks, boss," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sir, we have one pistol unaccounted for in our routine check. We checked the armory several times," a DEO agent said to Hank.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

* * *

Mary took it upon herself to go over to a warehouse that was in connection to the flying monkeys. Inside, she found a large inventory of various toys. She found a figure in the back working at a desk. Taking the pistol out, she aimed it at the figure.

"I don't know what you have against me and my son, but it stops now. I have a gun pointed at you in case you were interested," Mary said.

"A gun? That's a dangerous toy," the figure rose from his desk and turned around.

"Oh my God," Mary realized.

Using a yo-yo, he swiped at her hand. Mary dropped the pistol as she clutched her injured hand. A large metal claw then dropped down imprisoning Mary. The Toyman then approached his ex-wife. "How can you be still alive?" she asked stunned.

* * *

Winn looked around the DEO for his mother. "Has anyone seen my mom?" Winn asked the group present.

"She probably went to this creepy warehouse just outside the city limits," Kara said.

"How do you know that?" Winn asked.

"Well, shit, Winn. I overheard Alex and Hank talking about an unaccounted-for pistol. Using my X-ray vision, I saw the WWW logo on the monkey robots. I kind of just put two-and-two together," Kara said.

"You should have told me," Winn said freaked out.

"I thought you hated her," Kara said confused.

"I still do, but I want her to know how much I hate her," Winn said.

"That...I can understand," Kara said nodding. "Oh, by the way, your father is also still alive, FYI," Kara said nonchalantly.

"What the fuck?" Winn wondered. "How can you know that too?"

"The body in the coffin wasn't your father. It was actually some fat blond woman. Good thing it was a closed casket," Kara said.

"But all the people I talked to assured me he was dead and in that coffin," Winn said stunned.

"Hate to break it to you, but your father is really good at bribing people," Kara frowned.

"You knew this entire time and never told me!" Winn shouted at her.

"Winn, chill the fuck out, alright. You made such a big deal about you knowing everything that you refused to let someone else convince you otherwise. It was you that refused the DEO to examine the explosive residue and DNA forensic evidence. When someone tells me something weird and crazy, what do I always say?" Kara asked him.

"No shit?" Winn recited.

"You know what they say about assumptions. They make an ass out of you and me," Kara told him.

"Well, I hope this teachable moment doesn't get anyone killed," Winn said bitterly.

"I'll take care of it," Kara said.

"I'm going, too," Winn said determinedly.

"That really isn't necessary," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I am going to be the one to kill him," Winn said darkly.

"Well, okay then," Kara agreed.

* * *

Winslow Schott Sr. looked upon his suspended ex-wife. "You never visited. You never called," he said disappointed.

"You tried to murder our son. You kill people...with fucking toys," Mary yelled at him.

"You think me murdering people gets you off the hook? A spouse's duty is to be there regardless of the circumstances. You failed me. You failed our son," Toyman said to her.

"You threatened to kill me if I saw Winn," Mary reminded him.

"I was merely joking," Toyman said dismissively.

"You've got to be shitting me," Mary said frustrated.

"How was I supposed to kill Winn in my prison cell? When I got out, I didn't kill him when I had the chance. Face it, Mary, you done fucked up," Toyman shook his head.

"You're psychotic," Mary spat.

"Excusing your behavior away by pointing out the bad behavior of others," Toyman mocked. "The truth is that you didn't want to see your son, because he reminded you of me."

"That isn't true," Mary denied.

Toyman took the pistol and got close to Mary. He pointed the pistol at her forehead and then placed the pistol grip in her hands. Keeping control of the pistol, he cocked the hammer back. "If you kill yourself, I will leave Winn alone forever. I give you my word," Toyman said to her.

Mary stared at the pistol barrel. "How can I trust you?" she said to him.

"I can kill you at any moment with my claw. I just want to see if Winn is truly worth a mother's sacrifice," Toyman said to her.

"Oh God," Mary cried and then put her finger in the trigger guard.

"That's it," Toyman said encouragingly.

"I do this for Winn," Mary said to him.

"I know," Toyman nodded.

Mary then pulled on the trigger.

* * *

Kara, Kon, James, and Winn strolled around the warehouse looking for Mary. "Can you find her with your X-ray vision?" Winn asked Kara.

"That's using your head. Sadly no, it might have something to do with all these toys being covered in lead paint," Kara said.

Drones shaped like fighter jets flew at them. Kon slashed them to pieces with his sword within a split second. Humvees with flame throwers then charged them. Kon raised his left hand and blasted them to pieces with a quick succession of energy shots.

"Kon, stay with them while I look around," Kara ordered.

"So glad Jr. brought his friends," Toyman said over the intercom. "I think I will keep you."

"Unfortunately, this action figure has already been opened," Kara smiled and suddenly became sealed in plastic by a machine.

"What's this supposed to do? I can live in space. I can bend any material on the periodic table. I can melt plastic into goo. I can shatter this with my frost breath," Kara said unimpressed.

A toy T-Rex then came alive and began stomping around. "Sweet," Kon said leaving the other two. James and Winn evaded killer toys and found Mary still suspended in the claw.

Kara went Prime for a few seconds melting the plastic off her body completely. Kon swiped at the T-Rex's feet taking it down. Kon then swiped its head off. "Where are the other two?" Kara asked Kon.

"I don't know," Kon shrugged.

"You're just like your father," Kara said scornfully.

"Thanks," Kon smiled.

* * *

Winn came upon his mother in the claw. "Winn, you shouldn't be here," Mary said to him.

"That makes two of us," Winn said dryly as he got her out of the claw.

Toyman pointed a pistol at the two of them. "Your mother was willing to sacrifice her life for you, Winn. She didn't chamber her first round. I won't make the same mistake."

"Where's your showmanship, dad?" Winn asked stalling for time. "After all this, you're just going to shoot us?"

"You're right," Toyman agreed and then shot Winn in the leg dropping him.

"Winn!" Mary said freaked out.

Toyman placed a bomb on the table and started the counter. "Mary, you have enough time to save your skin. If you try to help Winn, you'll both perish. What shall it be?"

"Just go!" Winn shouted at Mary.

Toyman smiled as he pushed the button on the timer. "I'm not leaving you," Mary said helping Winn to his feet. The two struggled to get out of the warehouse as the seconds passed by.

Mary cried out in effort as she carried the disabled Winn. Kara and Kon entered the room and realized what was happening. "Get everyone out," Kara ordered Kon.

"Don't you want to see them prove themselves?" Toyman asked disappointed.

"They already have," Kara said to him as she advanced on him.

Toyman reached to turn off the bomb, but Kara snatched it away from him. "It should have been Winn to kill me," Toyman said psychotically.

"It doesn't take much to snap a human's mind from a regular old asshole to a psychotic asshole," Kara said knowingly. "Fortunately, I am not human."

"We're not so different, you and I. We both love our little toys. For you, it's your friends," Toyman smiled.

"Any last words?" Kara asked him as the timer neared zero.

Toyman gave her a remorseful sad look. "Tell my son that I...," he said and then the bomb exploded consuming them both in fire.

* * *

That evening, Winn took his mother to the alien gay bar. "I'm so proud of you. You came out from the darkness, and you forged an incredible life for yourself. You have not only survived, but you have also excelled, and I couldn't be happier," Mary said to him.

"Let's not suck his dick too hard," Kara said drunkenly.

"Kara, what the fuck?" Winn hissed at her.

"And now I can leave," Mary concluded. "You don't need me."

"You're right, I don't, but you're here. And as long as you're here, I can shit talk you for abandoning me for twenty fucking years. You don't get to leave until I'm no longer pissed off."

"Alright, if that's what you need, Winn," Mary allowed.

"I do need it. Now, get your ass on that stage and sing your heart out," Winn ordered her.

"But you know I can't sing," Mary said embarrassed.

"I do know," Winn replied.

Mon entered the bar and gave Mary an odd look as she struggled to sing. He then went over to Kara. "You ready to apologize?" he asked her.

"How about you apologize for all the times you were an asshole to me?" Kara asked as she sipped a vodka martini.

"I sincerely apologize," Mon said to her.

"Bullshit," Kara doubted.

"At least I can say the fucking words," Mon said as he got himself a beer.

"Apologizing isn't my thing. I thought we could tolerate our differences," Kara said to him.

"I can't tolerate this," Mon said to her.

"Then...maybe, we should see other people," Kara said.

"You're drunk," Mon said dismissively.

"I mean it. I've been thinking about this all day while I was being attacked by fucking toys," Kara said deliriously.

"Look, before I start plowing the entire female population of this city, I think we should do marriage counseling," Mon suggested.

"You must be joking," Kara said.

"If you refuse to go, I'll tell the kids that you're not even trying," Mon said to her.

"Fuck you, Mon," Kara spat. "You cheated on me...with me. Besides, who could counsel us?"

"M'yrnn could do it. He's three hundred years old. He better have some wisdom to share," Mon suggested.

"Whatever we tell him, he could tell others and fuck us over," Kara said.

"I don't think that's a problem. After a day, he won't remember it," Mon said knowingly.

"That's fucked up," Kara said.

"But convenient," Mon replied.

"Fine, let's do marriage counseling," Kara agreed and then passed out on the floor.

Mon made no effort to help her and finished his beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have casting issues so I had the real Toyman at the end to create a more emotionally charged atmosphere.


	70. Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon have their minds switched at the worst possible time.

Kara was at the alien gay bar drinking away her sorrows. "My marriage is turning to shit," she said to the bartender.

"I know. You've been bitching about it for the last two hours," the bartender said annoyed.

"Hey, that's your job to listen to me bitch," Kara reminded him.

A bar patron then slammed into the bar. Kara looked around and noticed the bar fight behind her. A female alien was kicking ass for no particular reason. Kara watched entertained as the female alien beat fools with bottles and chairs.

"Alright, alright, no one gets to fight in here except me," Kara said to her.

The female alien threw a bottle of jack at her. It hit Kara's forehead and shattered harmlessly. Kara gave her an annoyed look as jack was all over her Supergirl uniform. "You done fucked up."

The female alien attacked her anyway. Kara backhanded the female alien into an arcade smashing the screen. Kara picked up the alien by her hair. "Bitch, I had the high score. Do you know how long that took?" Kara asked her outraged.

Kara then took hold of her and threw her into a photo booth. Kara repeatedly slammed her against the camera taking a picture each time. Finally, Kara broke her neck and cast her out of the booth. Kara collected the photos of the battle and looked over them amused.

* * *

Alex looked over the profile of the female alien Kara had fought. "She was a Californian. No criminal record."

"Keyword being 'was'," Kara snorted.

"Are you drunk?" Alex demanded.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Kara said obviously drunk.

"Did you have to kill her?" Alex frowned.

"Would you rather have had several bar patrons dead instead?" Kara asked.

"I would rather have had her alive, so we could study her," Hank interjected. "This species is known to freak out during astronomical events: Mercury in retrograde, for example."

"Like Astrology? That sounds like bullshit," Kara remarked.

"This species takes these events seriously," Hank said.

"Maybe we shouldn't allow them to come here," Kara suggested.

"Other than this one, they have been remarkably peaceful. It's almost like...someone provoked her," Hank said to Kara.

"Oh, I get it. Fuck you, Hank," Kara said realizing his meaning.

"Put the body in the morgue, so I can examine it later," Hank ordered Alex.

* * *

Kara, Mon, Hank, Alex, and Winn were present for Brainiac 5's video presentation. "As you can see, Pestilence should be the easiest to detect. Her arrival is likely to create outbursts of diseases and plague upon your world," Brainiac 5 said.

"Oh my God, so bored," Kara yawned.

"Carry on, Barney. I want to hear this," Mon said argumentatively.

Brainiac 5 eyed them. "Right, so as I was saying...,"

"I heard you killed another alien woman. Making feminists proud," Mon mocked as Brainiac 5 continued his lecture.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara said automatically.

"Of course not. You're not capable of apologizing. It's beyond your ability," Mon chided.

"Trying to use my own arrogance against me? You can go fuck yourself," Kara spat.

"Already did," Mon said dismissively.

"I bet you did," Kara glared at him.

"...and I have serious doubts concerning the CDC's ability to handle such a situation," Brainiac 5 continued.

"This marriage is a sham," Mon said bitterly.

"If you left me, you would get Syphilis within the week," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm immune. You would know that if you cared," Mon shot back.

"You can still carry it, asshole," Kara pointed out.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Mon replied.

"I estimate that we are looking at a total extinction event," Brainiac 5 said gravely.

"The apartment is mine," Kara glared at Mon.

"You can keep that shit-hole. I would rather live in a cave," Mon said to her.

"Guys, can we pay attention to Barney's presentation," Alex interrupted them.

"Okay, that's it. You're getting counseling today. I don't have time to deal with this ridiculous shit," Hank said to them.

"We actually have a guy in mind," Mon said awkwardly.

* * *

Mon and Mara looked over a hologram of her fight with Reign in the training room. "She doesn't fight. She hunts. All power and aggression," Mon said to Mara.

"Stop," Mon ordered the computer.

Mara eyed the hologram of Reign standing over her. "Her power comes from her planted left foot. It gives away her intentions," Mara realized.

"Precisely. When she goes high, that is your moment to strike," Mon told her.

"Are you two getting a divorce?" Mara asked changing the subject.

"What does it matter? You're an adult now," Mon asked dismissively.

"I don't want a step-father," Mara said honestly.

"Don't worry about it, honey. He won't live for long," Mon assured her.

"Are you going to get a girlfriend?" Mara asked her father.

"Girlfriends, like a dozen at a time at any given time," Mon told her.

"I don't like this. What God put together, let no one separate," Mara recited.

"Technically, we got married in the future, so we're not married now," Mon excused.

"But it happened eight years ago," Mara said confused.

"Don't worry about it. Once you're saved, it doesn't matter what you do," Mon told her.

"But you didn't even get baptized," Mara recalled.

"Baptism is symbolic. It's what in your heart that matters," Mon said.

"I have this impression that you're not actually saved," Mara said skeptically.

"Well, that's not up to you to judge, is it?" Mon said to her. "Now, let's go over how you got your ass kicked," Mon said getting back on topic.

Winn then entered the room. "I have good news," he said pleased with himself.

"You found the World Killers?" Mon asked dangerously.

"Well, no, I mean okay news. I replicated your armor to fit Mara," Winn said handing Mara a female version of Mon's armor.

"Thanks, I guess," Mara said looking it over.

"Insane armor is nearly impenetrable, elastic, and allows you to breathe easily," Mon said impressed with his race's creation.

"I don't deny that I am half-Insane, but it doesn't really work with my Supergirl uniform," Mara pointed out.

"Mara, that uniform is completely impractical. It doesn't cover the neck or shoulder, and it exposes the legs, It was obviously created by a total nerd," Mon said insultingly.

"Actually, it was inspired by a World War 2 sketch artist who designed war posters, field manuals, and airplanes," Mara corrected. She turned to Winn. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Mon and Winn looked on as Mara left the room. "Well...shit," they both said at once.

* * *

Hank came to visit M'yrnn at his shitty apartment. He was busy playing a Martian game with his mind. "You are worried about something, my son," M'yrnn sensed.

"It's just that Kara and Mon are going through a rough time," Hank said.

"You care about their relationship and well-being," M'yrnn detected.

"Not really. It's just their spat could jeopardize the world. I need them to work as a team, a single unit," Hank said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" M'yrnn asked.

"Well, actually, yes. They've requested that you be their marriage counselor," Hank said.

"I would be honored to take on this task," M'yrnn readily agreed.

"You sure you're up for it?" Hank asked skeptically.

"It's been twelve hours since you last asked about my condition. You feel it has worsened since then?" M'yrnn asked impatiently.

"Well, yeah, so you can shove that condescending attitude up your ass," Hank told him. "By the way, a Californian had a psychotic breakdown at the bar."

"Of course she did," M'yrnn said not surprised.

"Wait...what?" Hank wondered. "You did that?"

"You should have told me there were Californians here. They have sensitive sensibilities and are weak-minded," M'yrnn said.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

"Come, play a match with me. I never tire of beating you," M'yrnn smiled.

Hank sat down across from him. "This time I won't lose. This time, I'm kicking your ass."

* * *

Kon and Mara trained together in the DEO training room. Kon lazily blocked all of Mara's punches and then started to block with only one hand. He then kicked her hard to the gut sending her to the floor. "What am I doing wrong?" Mara wondered.

"Nothing, you're fine. Sometimes when you lose, it's not because you did anything wrong. It's just that your opponent is better," Kon said simply.

Mara got back to her feet but looked down deep in thought. "Your concentration is also off," Kon added.

"Mother and father are going to get a divorce," Mara told him.

"I know," Kon said unconcernedly.

"We can't let this happen. Their salvation depends upon it," Mara said passionately.

"I suppose," Kon allowed.

"You know I don't kill people," Mara said to him.

"Yeah, I noticed," Kon snorted.

"But you do," Mara realized.

"Obviously," Kon smirked.

"Parents trust me to tell them everything about their lives. I learned mother's kiss," Mara said to him. "They'll tell me who they will be with next."

"Good for you," Kon said unimpressed.

"I'll give you their names and where they live. You do your thing," Mara said to him.

Kon took a few seconds to figure out what she meant and then grinned. "It's Insane tradition for the son to conquer the father and take his mother for his own. No one will touch mother," he agreed.

* * *

At the DEO, Mon and Kara sat across from M'yrnn who was wearing Martian ceremonial robes. "What appears to be the problem?" M'yrnn asked them.

"Well, aren't you psychic?" Kara asked sarcastically.

"This is her way of evading the problem like she always does," Mon told him.

"Then, why don't you tell me your side?" M'yrnn asked gently.

"She refuses to apologize for embarrassing and disrespecting me right before we went into battle against Purity," Mon said.

"How does that make you feel?" M'yrnn asked.

"Like I am not valued. That I am not worth her time and consideration," Mon said sadly.

"What do you think of this?" M'yrnn asked Kara.

"I think he's being a little bitch," Kara said honestly.

"There shall not be any swearing in this room. This is a safe-zone," M'yrnn told her.

"Yeah, how about you can go fuck yourself," Kara said with hostility.

Kara suddenly felt a painful migraine and fell out of her chair. Kara clutched her head in pain and couldn't even move. "My session, my rules, little girl," M'yrnn told her.

"Holy shit!" Kara said stunned as M'yrnn let got of her.

M'yrnn then brought back the pain. "She never learns," Mon shook his head.

"I sense deception from you, Mon. You're attempting to manipulate me to your side. For what purpose?" M'yrnn asked as Kara still struggled on the floor.

"I always aim to win," Mon smiled.

"What point is there to win if you two do not reconcile?" M'yrnn asked him.

"I deep sense of satisfaction that I did all I could to preserve our marriage," Mon said.

"For a relationship to work, you must think outward. The two of you think only of yourselves," M'yrnn said. "How did you even come together?"

"We had a mutual enemy...and the sex was awesome," Mon said.

"That sounds really shallow," M'yrnn observed.

"On Mon, men and women would often marry to secure family alliances. They were never faithful and children were often raised by multiple fathers. The exception is the royal family. We had to keep up appearances," Mon said reflectively.

"Your parents stayed together for this reason?" M'yrnn asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. My mother knew she could never divorce my father. The backlash would be too much. So, she killed my father instead," Mon said.

"It sounds like you've never witnessed true love before. Kara, I would like to hear your thoughts on this matter," M'yrnn said releasing her hold on her.

"Well...thank you," Kara said climbing back into her chair. Her hair was wild going in all directions. "My parents were assigned to each other by the Kryptonian administration. Some clerk decided they were compatible. My mother was a judge and my father was a scientist," Kara said.

"Do you feel your parents truly loved each other?" M'yrnn asked.

"I think they learned to be...civil to one another," Kara said reflectively.

"One race has too much passion and the other has no passion at all," M'yrnn concluded. "I feel the two of you have rejected your parents' lifestyles and beliefs."

"When I came to Earth, I...became a freak," Kara admitted. "I don't know if it was out of grief, excitement, or rebelliousness. Natural reproduction was heresy and sex was treated like exercise having no love attached. But when I saw humans having fun, I wanted that for myself," Kara said.

"I also rejected my father's practice of having multiple wives. At first, it was because Kara threatened to castrate me but over time, I began to appreciate the monogamous model. I even...learned to care for my children," Mon said.

"You both come from very dysfunctional worlds, and you both have over-compensated. The two of you require balance. Kara, why do you refuse to apologize...for anything?" M'yrnn asked.

* * *

**Flashback**

General Zod was put on trial for heinous crimes against Krypton including insurrection and murder. Laura-El and Alura Zor-El were present for the trial. A young teenage Kara overlooked the trial with interest.

"You lay upon the blood-soaked dirt of your ruined land. Cities plundered, dominions in ruin, servants destroyed, all to end the hell-fire, which you sought to cover the world. A bloody conquest that consumed hundreds of thousands, helpless villages raised to the ground, and over twenty-thousand impaled by you and you alone, to strike horror in the hearts of mortal men," Alura said to him.

"What say you, monster, demon-devil, conceived by the bleakest pod? What say you NOW?" Alura shouted at him passionately.

There was a long pause. "I'm not apologizing," Zod replied.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So cool," Kara said remembering the trial fondly. In the background, DEO personnel were fighting each other, throwing chairs, reaching for weapons, and slamming each other's faces against the glass walls of the office they were sitting in. The three ignored the commotion.

"You think not apologizing is...cool?" M'yrnn asked her.

"Look, how can one know an apology is genuine? It's just words. Who knows what a person is thinking when they say them. Like, I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess," Kara said to M'yrnn.

"That had absolutely no sincerity to it," M'yrnn sensed.

"You see what I mean," Kara pointed out.

"She makes a good point. Why do you obsess over the words if there is no sincerity to them?" M'yrnn asked Mon.

"Because it's painful for her to say it," Mon said knowingly.

"Yeah, right," Kara doubted. "Mon, I'm...serrrrr...," Kara said struggling to say it.

Mon shook his head unimpressed. "It's obvious you two only came together to fight a common enemy and not because of any genuine affection. However, love can come to be over time. You two require a new enemy. You two need something that requires you two to need each other," M'yrnn said.

"Yeah, I don't really need Mon. I'm invincible, indestructible, and indivisible," Kara said proudly.

"I also don't give a...hoot about this planet," Mon said carefully.

"What about Reign?" M'yrnn asked.

"That pinata? Please. Even Mon can destroy her," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she's no challenge at all," Mon agreed.

"What about the Dark Lord?" M'yrnn asked seriously.

"I could take him. Too easy," Kara said confidently. "Mon, over here, would get his ass kicked," Kara grinned.

Kara then fell out of her chair as her mind was scrambled by M'yrnn. "Is this true, Mon?" M'yrnn asked him.

"It is. Even with Super Insane level four, I doubt I could defeat him," Mon said ashamed.

"The humans on this world don't hope to defeat the Devil. They find victory in just avoiding his temptations and schemes," M'yrnn said.

"That's because they're weak as f...," Mon said and then stopped himself.

"Do you truly wish to repair your marriage, Mon?" M'yrnn asked seriously.

"Yes," Mon said sincerely.

"Are you prepared to do what it is necessary?" M'yrnn asked him.

"Anything," Mon said up for the challenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, the DEO was in chaos as all the humans started fighting each other. Winn got into an argument with a perpetually pissed-off Asian DEO agent and stole his pistol. Winn then shot pissed-off Asian agent in the shoulder, ducked under him, shot another agent in the leg, and shot another in the chest.

Alex quickly intervened and disarmed Winn throwing the pistol to the floor. Alex then threw Winn across the room into a wall. Winn got up and tackled Alex to the ground. As they fought, other DEO agents attacked one another in hand-to-hand combat. Alex kicked Winn off her and quickly reprogrammed the armory keypad as DEO agents went for it. Winn dragged her away from the computer and slammed her with a monitor.

"You think you can take me," Alex challenged him.

Winn did just that expertly punching and kicking Alex as he went into savage-mode. Winn took a chair and slammed her with it. Alex took out a baton and beat Winn back. Winn took hold of her arm, disarmed her, and then swung at her midsection. After he dropped Alex, Winn went on the rampage beating the fuck out of all his distracted co-workers.

* * *

M'yrnn closed his eyes as he focused on Kara and Mon. "There," he said using his power.

"What was that supposed to do? I don't feel different at all," Mon said and then realized something was wrong.

"Wow, I have tits now," Kara realized.

"I have transferred your minds into each other's body, so you can better understand each other," M'yrnn said to them.

"You better fix this right now," Kara in Mon's body demanded.

"You're not in a position to demand anything from me," M'yrnn said to her.

"As cool as this is, I want my penis back," Mon in Kara's body said after he checked.

"I will kill you if you don't change us back," Kara threatened.

"I actually wish for death," M'yrnn said somberly.

"There are fates worse than death, old man," Kara glared at him.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you threatened our marriage counselor with death and torture," Mon rolled his eyes.

M'yrnn stared at Kara unimpressed. "I have suffered continuous torture for two hundred years. What can you do to me that I haven't experienced already?"

"How about a little fire," Kara suggested.

"Bitch, please," M'yrnn said and then dropped through the floor disappearing from view.

"Well, I'm going to give this body a test-drive," Mon grinned.

"You better not, fucker," Kara said angrily and then punched Mon.

Mon eyed Kara amused. "I didn't even feel that."

Kara stared at Mon in horror. He now had all her power, her infinite power. "I now have all your power and all of my techniques," Mon smiled as he put two fingers to his forehead. Mon then disappeared from the room.

"I am so fucked," Kara realized.

* * *

Purity in her black uniform approached L Corp tower. She entered through the glass doors and went to the receptionist. "Where is Reign?" she demanded.

"I have no idea," the receptionist said freaked out.

Purity read the receptionist's mind and found nothing. She did, however, discover Lena Luthor's office. As she approached the elevator, the receptionist pushed the alarm button.

Meanwhile, Hank entered the DEO office finding it a total mess. Winn's clothes were tattered and there was blood on his hands and face. DEO personnel were on the floor injured. Alex sat up rubbing her head. "Report, Agent Schott," Hank ordered.

"I think I just kicked a lot of ass for no reason," Winn said horrified.

"Good, I knew you had it in you," Hank said pleased. "Really, Alex? You got beat by Winn?"

"Everyone just went psycho. It was total chaos," Alex told him.

"Well, fix everyone up," Hank ordered. "Winn, where are my heavy hitters?"

"They're not in the building," Winn reported.

An alarm went off as the DEO detected the security breach at L Corp. "Purity has been sighted," Winn said.

"Contact Kara and Mon. Get them there immediately," Hank ordered.

* * *

L Corp security forces rushed to the lobby and found Purity. Lena was with them. "So...how can I help you?" Lena asked Purity.

"You will release Reign to me," Purity demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lena lied.

"You lie," Purity sensed.

Kara rushed into the L Corp lobby still wearing Mon's black leather jacket, Punisher t-shirt, and black pants. "Mon?" Lena wondered.

"I'm putting you back in your cell, Purity," Kara said to Purity.

Purity eyed Kara with amusement. "You don't seem to be yourself, right now."

"I can still kick your ass," Kara said confidently.

"I don't think so," Purity said knowingly and then walked up to her.

Kara went into a fighting stance and raised her hand at Purity. Focusing on her hand, she tried to fire on Purity without result. Tensing up her muscles, she tried to power up to Super Insane but that didn't work either. "Damn," Kara realized.

Purity quickly engaged Kara punching her to the face and to the gut devastating her. Purity kicked Kara several times as she was on the floor. Purity then picked her up and started choking her out. She then threw Kara through the window, into the parking lot, and into a parked car. Kara fell to the pavement stunned and hurt.

Purity then turned her attention to Lena. "I have defeated an Insane. What makes you think you have a chance against me?"

"I have the right ammunition," Lena smirked. "Fire," she ordered.

Her security forces fired automatic rifles at Purity blasting her with hundreds of Kryptonite bullets all at once. Purity gave a look of shock as she was hit. She fell to the ground dead. The security forces quickly reloaded and waited for Purity to resurrect. Instead, Purity disappeared with a red glow leaving the bullets behind.

"Pick them all up. That stuff is expensive," Lena ordered her men.

Kara crawled on the pavement and struggled to get back to her feet. Lena went over to her concerned. "Do you need a medic?" she asked.

"No, I'm just going to walk this off," Kara said limping away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mon, dressed in Kara's civilian clothes, instantly appeared inside an apartment complex wearing a backpack. He knocked on a familiar door. Maggie opened the door and stared at Mon's choice of clothes.

"So...how can I help you?" she asked.

"I know we've had our differences. I wanted to apologize for everything I did to you," Mon said.

"It's a little late for that," Maggie said bitterly.

"I can lift your spirits. Unlike my sister, I don't give a shit about kids," Mon said entering the apartment.

"You already have kids," Maggie pointed out.

"They're adults now," Mon said dismissively.

"Alright, what's your point?" Maggie asked impatiently.

Mon slowly unbuttoned his shirt. "I've had these feelings about women for a very long time. I was just too scared to act on them."

"I couldn't. I respect Alex too much," Maggie shook her head.

"I brought toys," Mon told her putting his backpack on the floor.

"Well...in that case," Maggie smiled.

* * *

James quickly arrived at L Corp and found an injured Kara and Lena. "I heard what happened on the news," James said worriedly.

"We're fine," Lena assured him.

"What happened to you?" James asked Mon.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kara said embarrassed.

"He got his ass kicked by Purity," Lena told him.

"Really? They must be getting stronger," James reasoned.

"I took care of her for now," Lena said.

"Why did Purity attack L Corp? James asked confused.

"I have no idea," Lena lied. "Anyway, I have to get back to work."

"Alright," James said feeling ignored.

James got Kara back to her feet. "Hey, let's get a drink, buddy."

"Sure, I could use one," Kara agreed.

* * *

That night, Hank had a chat with Alex. "My father is suffering from a kind of dementia. He is exceptionally powerful in his psychic abilities. However, he is starting to lose control over them. What happened today was a result of him losing control."

"He caused everyone to start fighting each other?" Alex asked.

"He may have taken the negative energy of Kara and Mon and transferred it to everyone here at the DEO unintentionally," Hank said.

"Was it really necessary to bring marriage counseling to the DEO?" Alex asked.

"You know how flaky those two can be when they're not here. I didn't want to risk a World Killer showing up and not being able to contact them," Hank said.

"Can't we use psychic dampeners?" Alex asked.

"He's been reliant on his mind for the last three hundred years, as a theologian and later a prisoner. This technology would make him reliant on me. It would strip him of the one thing the White Martians never could: His independence; his dignity," Hank said thoughtfully.

"So...you're going to do it, aren't you?" Alex realized.

"You read my mind," Hank smiled.

"You just wanted me to feel like an asshole for bringing it up," Alex assumed.

"Ditto," Hank said.

* * *

Hank found M'yrnn in his prayer room. "I just want to talk," he said to him.

"Then talk, my son," M'yrnn said.

"Your illness affects other people. You sent half my men to the infirmary. Luckily, no one was killed," Hank said.

"I unintentionally transferred the negative energy of Kara and Mon to these people. I had no idea how strong it would be," M'yrnn said.

"I think that you transferred your own anger of your illness instead," Hank accused.

"Impossible. I would know it," M'yrnn doubted.

"I can't have you here at the DEO. Also, I can't have you in the city either. I am going to give you two choices: You wear this psychic dampener at all times or I move you to an isolated location," Hank said to him.

"You think you can command me? I have my own trump card," M'yrnn said boldly.

"Oh yeah, what do you got, old man?" Hank asked.

"I switched Kara and Mon's minds. As they are now, they are no longer effective as a fighting force. Kara has no knowledge or practice when it comes to ki. Mon would never dishonor himself by fighting as a woman," M'yrnn said.

"You will reverse this switch, immediately," Hank ordered.

"Or what?" M'yrnn asked him.

"I have my own power," Hank said, his eyes glowed red.

"Bitch, please," M'yrnn said sending Hank to the floor stunned and confused in his own mind.

"Alright, I yield," Hank gasped.

"I trained my mind for two centuries to resist the White Martians while your mind sat on its ass," M'yrnn said to him.

"Kara is our last hope for this planet," Hank said to him.

"No, there is another," M'yrnn told him. "By the way, I may have accidentally deactivated your containment locks."

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

* * *

James and Kara went to the alien gay bar. "That was quite a beating," James remarked.

"I'll heal, physically anyway," Kara muttered.

"I know what you mean. Things have been rough between Lena and I," James said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked curiously.

"She ignores my calls, and she refuses to see me. She's so caught up in her work," James said bitterly. "I ask for her help about Catco business, and she ignores me."

"Maybe, she's seeing someone else," Kara suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," James considered.

Kara then noticed a gay male alien couple holding hands at a table. "So, James, have you ever considered exploring another side of yourself?"

"What do you mean?" James wondered.

"Like, have you ever wondered what it be like to be with someone you would otherwise not be with?" Kara asked vaguely.

James stopped to think. "I don't think I've banged an Eskimo woman," he said thoughtfully.

"No, I mean, like your same-sex," Kara pressed.

"Never," James shook his head.

"But you did have that threesome with Winn," Kara pointed out.

"Hey, that's not fair. We were blindfolded too," James excused. "Wait, did Kara tell you about that? That was supposed to be a secret," James said annoyed.

Kara eyed James with a thirsty expression. "Is it too much to remove the alien female from the equation?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," James said. "Mon, this is sounding really gay."

"It's not gay as long as balls don't touch," Kara said to him.

"Are you serious?" James asked. "Kara would rip off my dick and shove it up my ass if I agreed to this."

"She doesn't need to know," Kara allowed.

"I don't know. I think I am going to need a few more drinks in me," James said to her.

* * *

Previously captured aliens were released from their cells and began fighting DEO personnel. Mara entered the fight but quickly became overwhelmed by the sheer number of hostiles. Alex took two batons and tried to fight them off. Winn took cover as DEO personnel dropped around him.

"Take my pistol," a wounded pissed-off Asian DEO agent said to Winn.

"I don't know, man," Winn said scared.

"Don't be a pussy," pissed-off Asian DEO agent told him.

"Alright," Winn said taking the pistol and magazines.

Alex watched in amazement as Winn fired into an alien's head dropping him. Winn rushed another alien shooting him in the head as well. He then fired to his right and left side dropping two more. He pushed another alien back with his left hand and shot him in the head with his right. Winn then lowered his head as a flying DEO agent sailed over him. He took an alien by the throat with his left and fired into his head with his right. Winn was then held down by an alien and nearly tackled to the ground. Reaching over, he fired into the head of one in front of him, he then twisted around and fired into another one behind him.

An alien hit him to the back with a baton. Winn fired on him and then threw off the alien that had him in a bear hug. Once the alien was on the ground, Winn fired into his head. Winn then reloaded the pistol and threw off two aliens trying to tackle him. He took hold of an alien woman while he fired into the head of another. He then fired into the alien woman's head dropping her. Winn proceeded to continue shooting aggressively moving through fighting aliens and DEO personnel.

After he ran of bullets, he started beating prisoners with it. An alien kicked the pistol out of his hand and tried to stab him. Winn broke his arm and took away his knife. He then slit the alien's throat and began stabbing every alien prisoner near him. In the chaos, a DEO agent blasted an alien out of the DEO using a rocket launcher.

Mara busied herself with one particular strong reptile-looking alien. She fired heat vision at him to stun him, but he kept coming back for more. Mara tried her best to fight without killing him. Finally, she knocked him out. Mara clapped pleased with herself.

"You see, killing is not necessary after all," she said.

Mara then noticed a few dozen alien prisoners all dead or near dead on the DEO floor. She looked upon a bloody and tattered Winn. "What just happened?" Winn wondered.

"Holy shit, Winn," Alex gasped.

Hank and M'yrnn turned into their green Martian forms. J'onn punched his father hard. M'yrnn phased through the DEO walls until he reached the outside air. J'onn phased through the skyscraper and punched M'yrnn with his right across the city and then punched him again with his left. J'onn took hold of M'yrnn and flew him across the horizon.

* * *

The next morning, Mon found himself naked under the sheets. Maggie awoke at the same time as he did. "You were wonderful," Maggie complimented. "In all of my relationships, I have always been the man. Last night, you made a woman out of me," Maggie said.

"If only I could have this sexy body and keep my dick," Mon said thoughtfully.

"Wait...what?" Maggie thought she misheard.

"I have to go," Mon said getting up. He put Kara's clothes back on within a second and put his toys away.

"So, this is it?" Maggie asked disappointedly.

"I'll call you," Mon said having no intention of doing so. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

"That's Mon's technique," Maggie realized.

* * *

At James' apartment, Kara awoke to find her fully clothed and hungover on a couch. "I feel...nothing. Mon can really hold his liquor," Kara said unexpectedly pleased.

James was in his bed snoring away. "Best to remain friends," Kara considered.

The dining room window suddenly exploded out as Kon entered wearing his DEO jacket, Superman t-shirt, black pants, and sword. James suddenly awoke upon hearing the window break. "Kon, what are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

"I saw you fall to Purity on the news. It is time for me to take your place," Kon grinned insanely.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kara asked impatiently.

"After I succeed you, mother will be mine," Kon explained.

"I don't have time for this bullshit," Kara said to him.

"You're stalling, father. You've lost your edge," Kon said confidently.

"I can reach Super Insane level four. You're still stuck on one," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kon used super-speed and punched Kara hard to the gut dropping her. "Mon!" James shouted getting his Guardian shield.

Kon pointed at James with his left hand sending an energy beam right at his shield. James was blasted off his feet, thrown into his bed, and slammed against the wall knocking him out. Kon went Super Insane creating an energy surge that blasted apart all of James' stuff in the living room. The plasma TV, the easy chair, the coffee table, and the couch were obliterated by the surge.

Kara tried to restrain Kon, but he gave her combination punches to the chest and chin dropping her. Kon then kicked her through the door, through the apartment complex wall, and into the outside air. Kon flew through the hole he had made and then backhanded Kara to the ground. Kara hit the street pavement down below hard creating a crater.

"I'm going to murder that kid," Kara groaned.

"Do you yield, father?" Kon said taking out his sword.

"Kon, I'm your...," Kara said and stopped herself.

"With my first strike, I will expose your nakedness. With my second strike, I will send you to the nursing home," Kon smiled as he whirled his sword in his hand.

"Fuck," Kara realized. "Kon...I yield."

Kon frowned wondering if this was some kind of trick. Kara knelt before him in the crater. Kon sped to her and placed the tip of his sword under her chin towards her neck. "Mother is mine, now," Kon said to her.

"As you say," Kara allowed.

"Sweet," Kon said immaturely and put his sword back in its sheath. "You shall not mate with any other female without my permission. I'm king now."

"Yeah, sure, kid," Kara said not taking him seriously.

Kon leaped up and flew off leaving Kara dazed. "I shouldn't have agreed to two," she muttered.

* * *

Maggie decided to drink to get over the fact that she had just had sex with her ex's super-hero sister. "I'm such a terrible person," she said to herself in self-pity.

The door was suddenly kicked off its hinges. Kon entered the apartment and looked around only finding Maggie in bed. "Nice," he smiled upon seeing her.

"What are you doing here?" Maggie demanded.

"I'm looking for mother. I have great news for her," Kon said looking around the apartment.

"She already left," Maggie said.

Kon took one of Maggie's beer bottles and drank it down. "I'm so confused. Why was father in a man's apartment? Why was mother with you?"

"Got me, kid," Maggie admitted.

Kon shrugged not bothering to think it through. "From now on, mother belongs to me. No one shall touch her without my permission. I'm the king now," Kon told her.

"I think Kara can do whatever she wants. You're no match against her," Maggie pointed out.

Kon took out his sword and whirled the blade in his hand. "That's true but the same cannot be said for you," Kon smiled.

"You're psychotic," Maggie told him.

"No, I'm Insane," Kon replied. He then put his sword away and flew out her window shattering it as he did.

* * *

Alex looked over the mess that was the DEO floor. Dead bodies and blood were everywhere. "Okay, I want this floor so clean I can eat off it," she ordered her men.

Alex turned to a still shell-shocked Winn. "Do you have Hank's location?" she asked him.

"No, his tracker is off," Winn replied.

"What about Mon and Kara?" Alex asked.

Mon instantly appeared inside the DEO. He opened a compartment and looked over the Insane armor Winn had made for his daughter. He quickly put on boots, a black gi, white gloves, and female Insane armor. Satisfied with his appearance, he instantly disappeared.

* * *

Mon instantly transported himself to Apokolips and looked around for any immediate threats. Darkseid's slaves stared at him and backed away in fear. Parademons immediately swarmed him. Putting two fingers into the air, he created an energy shock wave that shattered the swarm to pieces. Mon looked for Darkseid's palace and shot off towards it. Darkseid was on his throne when Mon punched the door open.

"We meet again, Kryptonian. You humiliated me with that lucky punch. Now, I shall humiliate you by making you my slave, " Darkseid said angrily as he walked off his throne.

"I'm not here to play games. I'm here to kill you. This is for destroying planet Mon," Mon said to him.

"A Kryptonian sympathetic to the Insane? How ridiculous," Darkseid scoffed.

Mon raised his hand and casted several yellow wide beams on Darkseid's frame keeping him in place. Mon then encased Darkseid in a large black energy box. Energy beams sliced through the energy box skewering Darkseid from multiple directions. When the energy box collapsed, blood oozed from several places from his rock-hard skin. His eyes glowing red, he fired on Mon with his Omega beams.

"Emak-Emak-Ah!" Mon fired back with his own energy beam. The two beams met in the middle and then Mon over-powered Darkseid blinding him. Darkseid cried out in rage and pain as his eyes were blackened. Mon pointed his palm at Darkseid and let loose a power burst that went through Darkseid's gut and out the other side. Darkseid fell to his knees devastated.

Mon advanced on Darkseid ready to kill him. Darkseid chuckled and then laughed at the approaching Mon. "I see now. You're not Kara Zor-El after all. You have her body but not her mind," Darkseid sensed.

"What of it?" Mon asked defensively.

"You call this avenging your people? You couldn't defeat me yourself, so you took your wife's body. Pathetic," Darkseid sneered.

Mon hesitated to make the killing blow. "No one will remember that it was you that defeated me. They will only remember that it was Kara Zor-El that killed Darkseid," Darkseid continued.

"I don't give a shit. All I care about is that you're dead," Mon said to him.

"Your feelings betray you. If you could defeat me in your own body with your own fists, you would. You have settled for a dishonorable kill," Darkseid said to him.

Mon pointed his palm at Darkseid's face ready to blast his head off. "You hesitate because you know it's true," Darkseid grinned.

"I know you're playing me, but you're right," Mon admitted.

"If you kill me, you will have no purpose to your life. You will be a mere shell," Darkseid said to him. "Or you can continue to train and work towards defeating me with your own body."

"Even after years of struggle and pain, I never came close to beating you. I want to avenge my people so badly but my pride is keeping me back," Mon realized.

"Yes," Darkseid agreed.

"Even if I defeat you, I will still only be second best to Kara," Mon said bitterly.

"Indeed," Darkseid agreed.

"I'm just going to have to live with that," Mon said as he created an energy orb in his palm.

Suddenly, Mon felt excruciating pain in his side. He collapsed to the floor with a Kryptonite spear in his side. Darkseid's shady servant stood over Mon. "Master, I have saved you," the shady servant said excitedly.

"And you shall receive your reward," Darkseid said as he crushed his shady servant's head with one strike.

"You may have put out my eyes, but I can always sense an evil heart. I can see you as clear as day," Darkseid said of Mon.

Mon gritted his teeth as he pulled the spear out of his side. Darkseid grabbed a hold of Mon's shoulders and headbutted him. A dazed Mon fell to the floor nearly knocked out. "There is no pride or honor in this universe. There is only life...or death," Darkseid said to Mon as he took the Kryptonite spear in his hand.

"I could have killed you. I could have destroyed your whole planet," Mon spat at him.

"I don't give a fuck," Darkseid replied.

"You're as much a prisoner as I am. This planet is your prison," Mon said to him.

"Oh really? I'm not an asshole, because I have to be. Now, I am, because I choose to be," Darkseid grinned.

Mon fired an energy beam at Darkseid but it was so weak it deflected off his armor. "Bitch, please," Darkseid said unimpressed.

"Fuck," Mon said as he realized he was beaten. He put two fingers to his forehead and instantly disappeared.

* * *

Mon instantly appeared inside the DEO clinic. He collapsed on the floor in front of Alex. "Oh my God," Alex said as she saw her sister's condition.

Kara entered the DEO clinic and noticed her body in a medical bed. Alex worked quickly to put a solar laser on the wound to stimulate Mon's cells. "If you go Prime, you can heal it instantly," Kara told Mon.

"I don't know how," Mon admitted.

"You nearly got yourself killed, you idiot," Kara said angrily.

"You couldn't even go Super Insane," Mon mocked.

"You both need to shut up," Alex said to them as she worked to close up Mon's wound.

"Where's M'yrnn?" Kara demanded.

"Hank and M'yrnn are both gone," Alex said.

"No way," Kara closed her eyes.

"When did you care, Mon?" Alex asked.

"M'yrnn switched our minds," Kara told her.

Alex stared at Kara and then back to Mon. She noticed Mon was wearing Insane armor and Kara was wearing a pink collared shirt that was obviously borrowed from James. "You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex realized.

* * *

Kon was on a rooftop practicing his swordplay. He sliced a pigeon in half with expert aim. He then sliced down on another pigeon slicing it in half in mid-air. "Like a boss," Kon said impressed with himself.

Birds of all types started to rain down around him. Kon considered slicing them in half too but then quickly realized they were already dead. The dead birds dropped at his feet in the dozens. Looking up at the sky, he saw scores of birds suddenly dropping to the streets below.

"What the fuck?" Kon wondered.


	71. Hank: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn, M'yrnn, and a Green Martian child are pursued by a determined White Martian. Parody of Logan.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Hank sat in his rental car looking up at the stars wondering what to do. In front of him was a Route 85 El Paso, Texas billboard. A white van blaring Mexican Mariachi music came up to Hank. "Fuck," Hank grumbled.

A couple of thugs got out of the van and approached Hank's car. Without even bothering to ask permission. the thugs began to take off the lug-nuts on the car. "Can you guys...like not do that?" Hank asked annoyed.

"Fuck you, old man," one of them said to him. They chuckled in Spanish as they continued their work.

"It's a rental. I have to return this," Hank said to them.

"I don't give a shit," the thug replied.

Hank nodded feeling he had given them sufficient time to repent. He then phased through the car and began beating the shit out of them. Using their crowbars and baseball bats, they tried to take Hank down. Hank phased as they tried to hit him and ended up hitting themselves instead. Hank took hold of their baseball bat and began breaking skulls. One of them fired a shotgun at Hank. It went through him and blasted a thug behind him.

Hank lost patience for the thugs. He grabbed the fired shotgun and tore it away from the thug's grip. Then, within three seconds, he shot each of the thugs dead. Hank then threw the empty shotgun away.

"Good thing Green Martians don't have fingerprints. You messed with the wrong mother-fucker," Hank said as he went back to his car.

* * *

**HANK**

* * *

Hank drove over to a cheap hotel and parked his car. Taking out a pistol, he approached the door and knocked on the door. A Hispanic woman opened the door for him. It was Gabriela, an orphanage doctor. "Thanks for seeing me," Hank said appreciatively.

Gabriela placed pill bottles on the table. "There's a catch, though," she said.

"What catch?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"If you want more pills, you have to take a child over to a secure facility in Canada. She will be safe there," Gabriela said.

"If I were to do this, I could simply take her with me back to Metropolis," Hank said obviously.

"Do you listen to yourself? An alien child has no business being in Metropolis," Gabriela objected.

"Fair point," Hank muttered. "You got a map."

"Memorize it," Gabriela ordered him.

Hank looked over the map and then Gabriela burned it. "I'm not a child trafficker," Hank told her.

"This will save her life. You want your pills, you will do this for me. And there is no one on this planet that can get you them," Gabriela said.

Hank went through her mind to see if that was true. To the best of her knowledge, she was telling the truth. "Damn," Hank realized.

"So, do we have a deal?" Gabriela asked.

"Yeah, bring the little shit to the hotel tomorrow," Hank allowed.

* * *

The next morning, Hank contemplated what he was about to do in his car when a blond man came up to him. "As I live and breathe, J'onn Jonzz," Pierce smiled at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hank glared at him.

Pierce showed him his White Martian hand. Hank immediately went for his pistol. "Let's not be so hasty. I don't want to kill an old fuck like you," Pierce said showing him an incendiary grenade in his human hand.

"What do you want?" Hank asked.

"I want Gabriela. She has something that belongs to me. I know she has been giving you pills," Pierce said.

"I don't know any Gabriela," Hank lied.

"Then why are you working so hard to block me?" Pierce smiled.

"Do you want me to count the reasons?" Hank mocked.

"I know where your dear old dad is residing these days. I know what these pills are for. Give me what I want and nothing will happen to him," Pierce threatened.

"Alright," Hank allowed.

Pierce gave him his business card. "Call me."

* * *

Hank drove across the border into Mexico and came across a huge fuel drum the size of a house near an abandoned smelting plant. Hank focused his mind as he entered the tank. There, M'yrnn, sat in a chair muttering to himself. "I have good news, my son. It's not about what you do. It's not about your deeds. You can't live up to the rules. That's OK. We're all imperfect," M'yrnn told him.

"Thank God for that," Hank said sarcastically.

The new Quesalupa from Taco Bell. Get it with chicken, get it with steak. But with cheese baked right in the shell, it's the next big thing," M'yrnn told him.

"You done with the product placement?" Hank asked impatiently.

"Maybe," M'yrnn replied uncommittedly.

"Take these," Hank ordered referring to his pills.

"No," M'yrnn said stubbornly.

"If you won't take them orally, I'll shove them up your ass," Hank threatened.

"You dare!" M'yrnn shouted and then released a powerful psychic burst that sent Hank to his knees.

Struggling against M'yrnn's power, Hank grabbed a pill, and shove it into M'yrnn's mouth. Within a few moments, M'yrnn was calm again.

"How long have I been here?" M'yrnn wondered.

"Don't ask," Hank muttered.

"What are these pills?" M'yrnn asked suspiciously.

"They help to focus your mind," Hank said to him.

"I don't need pills. I shall practice the old ways," M'yrnn said.

"Yeah, well, the old ways aren't working," Hank said to him.

"Just let me die," M'yrnn said depressed.

"I haven't kicked your ass enough times," Hank told him.

* * *

Hank drove over to the cheap motel and found Gabriela's door busted open. The poor woman was torn apart. Hank then noticed the manager was also shredded. "Well...shit," he realized.

Going back to the smelting plant, Hank was ambushed by Pierce's men. There were two dozen of them heavily armed. Pierce smiled as he approached Hank.

"I know you talked with Gabriela. You didn't even give me a call," Pierce said hurt.

"You kill us, you will never get the girl," Hank bluffed.

"When you're right, you're right," Pierce admitted. "Yet, somehow, I think if I torture you and your father hard enough, you will call her to us," Pierce smiled.

"Tall order," Hank stared him down.

"I got the time. I have all of your strengths, and I know all of your weaknesses. We got plenty of explosive-tipped rounds, flame throwers, and flares to give you a really bad day," Pierce said.

"All my days are bad," Hank grimaced.

"I know, right?" Pierce agreed.

The girl in question, around eight years old, then casually walked up to Hank. "So, there she is," Pierce said pleased.

The girl silently stared at Pierce and then became a Green Martian. "Well, fuck me," Hank realized surprised.

The Green Martian girl flung herself towards the Reavers attacking them at the legs busting tibias as she did. The Reavers immediately fired upon her but their bullets just went through her as she became translucent. She then became invisible to them.

"She's still here," Pierce told his men.

Suddenly, the Reavers felt a force pull on their grenade pins. "Holy Fuck!" Pierce said as his entire squad exploded in a huge fireball.

The girl materialized inside the fire screeching in fear and pain. Hank went into the fire and pulled her out. The girl threw Hank back with her mind. Pierce fired a spear gun at the girl slicing through her chest. He then activated the TASER electrifying her. The girl screamed in pain as she was electrified.

Hank took out his pistol and fired at the remaining Reavers dropping them. Pierce became a White Martian and took Hank by the throat. Hank pointed his pistol at the TASER cable leading to the spear inside the girl and fired snapping it. The girl quickly recovered and phased through the spear. She then fired heat vision at Pierce with her eyes blasting him off of Hank and into the warehouse.

The girl then raised her hands as she forced the warehouse to collapse on Pierce. "Okay, whoever you are, get in the car," Hank ordered her.

The girl followed Hank inside the rental car. "Shit, I have to get my father," Hank realized.

"I'm right here," M'yrnn said calmly.

"You were here this entire time?" Hank asked outraged.

"You appeared to have it handled," M'yrnn said nonchalantly.

Trucks with machine gunners pursued them as they drove away from the smelting plant. "Shit," Hank realized as they were about to crash into a metal fence. The girl grabbed the car frame and allowed the entire car to phase through the fence.

"Not bad, kid," Hank admitted as they drove away.

The Reavers continued pursuit firing bullets into the car. Hank winced in pain as a few super-heated bullets hit him. "Can you fly?" Hank asked the girl. She nodded in the affirmative. "How about you, father?" Hank asked M'yrnn.

"I can fly?" M'yrnn wondered.

"Shit!" Hank cursed.

The girl then leaped up through the roof of the car and knelt on the top of the roof. "The fuck?" Hank wondered.

The girl looked around and then steadied herself on top of the roof of the car. Standing up, she fired heat vision at a motorcycle rider blasting him to pieces. Bullets went through her as she became translucent. "Keep firing. As long as she phases, she can't use her abilities," Pierce radioed his men.

Hank drove across the desert terrain and found railroad tracks. The Reavers kept their fire on the girl keeping her from returning to the physical plane. Other Reavers fired grenade shells at Hank's car creating explosions of dirt around them. "This is some bullshit," Hank said displeased.

"A train is coming," M'yrnn told Hank.

"Oh really?" Hank said sarcastically as he saw it.

He went parallel to the railroad tracks as the Reavers pursued. "Blow out their tires, you stupid fucks!" Pierce yelled through his radio.

Hank felt his tires getting blasted out. "Well...shit," he realized as he was slowing down.

A truck came close to Hank's car and slammed into it. One Reaver got out a flame thrower and got on top of Hank's trunk. He then aimed the flame thrower at the girl. "I have you now," the Reaver smiled as he pulled the trigger.

Hank drove over the railroad tracks throwing the Reaver off his car. The pursuing truck also crossed over the railroad tracks and was suddenly hit by a train. The truck was blasted apart with body parts thrown in all directions upon impact. The girl then became physical again and eyed the Reavers as they were on the other side of the train.

Pierce got out of his truck and realized the train was long enough to allow Hank to escape. "Well...shit, I'm going to need more guys," he realized.

* * *

Hank tried to steady his nerves after what he has just experienced. The girl phased through the roof of the car, dropped into her seat, and transformed into a Black girl wearing casual clothes. "What's your story?" Hank asked her.

"My name is Cay'an. Are you my new daddy?" she asked hopefully.

"Fuck no. How did you get to Earth?" Hank asked her.

"On a Martian meteorite," she said.

"Really?" Hank asked skeptically. "How did you survive atmosphere reentry?"

"My power is that I have lots of powers," she grinned.

"Heard that before," Hank muttered.

"Isn't she lovely. She's just like us," M'yrnn said pleased.

"Are you really female or just identifying as one?" Hank asked her.

"I want to lay hundreds of eggs," she answered.

"Alright, glad we got that straight. Never can be sure these days," Hank said.

* * *

Hank drove the battered rental car into a gas station parking lot. He phased his hand through a truck window, unlocked the door, and then opened the door from the outside. He then replaced the Mexican license plate with his American rental car plate. Hank then phased through the truck's circuitry as he expertly worked to hot-wire it.

Cay'an went inside the gas station and eyed all the snacks. With her hand, she phased through potato chip bags grabbing a handful of chips without opening the bag itself. She sampled a number of different bags and then came to spicy Cheetos. Eating a handful, she suddenly spat them out.

"Can I help, my son?" M'yrnn asked Hank.

"No, let me work," Hank said dismissively.

"You are aware that with her, we can restart our race. She can lay thousands of eggs in her lifetime," M'yrnn said hopefully.

"With me as the father, you mean? Maybe, this is the end for us? Maybe, we shouldn't start again," Hank said to him.

"That is not for you to decide but for the Unnamed One," M'yrnn told him.

"She's too young," Hank said obviously.

"Take your time," M'yrnn allowed.

"We're not having this conversation," Hank told him.

The windows of the gas station suddenly exploded outwards as Cay'an screamed. "What now?" Hank groaned.

"Ay, Caramba!" Mexicans shouted as they fled the scene.

Cay'an stuck out her tongue. "Fire," she said pointing to her tongue.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Hank rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hank drove up to the Mexican/USA border. "Everyone keep cool and look American," he told the group. All three took on white skin, blond hair, and Southern redneck outfits. They finally were stopped by the border patrol.

"Passports," the border patrol agent said bored.

"Funny thing. We were all mugged and lost them," Hank said.

"Any other identification?" the agent asked.

"Nope," Hank shook his head.

The agent stared at the all-white American-looking family. "Well, shit, you look American enough to me. Welcome back," he smiled at them.

"Thank you," Hank said appreciatively and drove through. The next car with a Hispanic family was swarmed by agents and barking dogs.

Hank returned to his default form and drove towards Oklahoma City. Once they got there, Hank directed M'yrnn and Cay'an to stay in the truck.

"I'll be right back," he told them.

Going inside the casino, Hank got some poker chips with his remaining cash. He then used his telepathic abilities to win big at the tables. Cashing out, he got a hotel room in the casino. He then grabbed M'yrnn and Cay'an and brought them inside the casino.

"When was the last time you took your pills?" Hank asked M'yrnn.

"An hour ago," M'yrnn lied.

"Good. I'm going to buy us a truck. Don't do anything stupid," Hank told them.

"Let's watch a movie about violence, poverty, and suffering," M'yrnn said warmly to Cay'an.

"Sure," she eagerly agreed.

M'yrnn flipped to an old Western.

* * *

Hank went to a car dealership and approached the manager. "Can I help you?" the manager asked skeptically looking at Hank's appearance.

"I just bought a truck from you, asshole. Give me the keys," Hank said to him using his telepathic abilities.

"So, sorry, Sir," the manager said changing his tune.

Hank took the keys and then drove away from the car dealership. He then came back to the casino to find all the patrons fighting each other with their fists. People were slammed onto the poker tables, into slot machines, and drowned in the fountain pool.

Hank also felt it difficult to focus as he went further inside the casino. Police officers rushed in to quell the disturbance only for them to shoot and beat patrons as soon as they entered. Hank found the elevator and squeezed inside. The patrons all stared at him.

"Does anyone want to get off before I open a can of whoop-ass on you all?" Hank asked them.

The crowd said nothing and then started attacking him. Hank fought the casino patrons in the elevator until he reached his floor. He then phased through the elevator doors and made his way to his room. With each step, he found his mind being crushed by M'yrnn's power.

"God damn," Hank said as every step he took became extremely painful.

As he came to the room, he found two Reavers frozen with shocked expressions on their faces. Hank took a pistol and magazines from the frozen Reaver and then shot them both in the head. Hank then entered the hotel room and found three Reavers pointing their guns at M'yrnn. All three of them were frozen in place as M'yrnn stared out the window.

Hank shot the three to death and then looked for M'yrnn's pills. Finding them, he shoved them into M'yrnn's mouth. After a brief moment, M'yrnn returned to normal and all the Reavers fell to the floor dead.

"We have to go," Hank told him.

Hank dragged a sickly M'yrnn out of the casino and towards their truck. Cay'an followed them as she looked around at the scene. Hundreds of casino patrons looked bewildered and sick from what just happened. "I'm so sorry," M'yrnn said to Hank.

"I don't think that's going to cut it," Hank said as he threw him into the truck.

Cay'an got into the passenger seat as Hank drove off. Meanwhile, a stunned Pierce stumbled out of his command van, went into the hotel, and found his five guys dead. "Well, shit, I'm going to need more guys."

* * *

Hank drove north towards Canada avoiding major highways. "How long had it been since you last took your pills before I showed up?" Hank demanded of M'yrnn.

"An hour ago," M'yrnn said confused.

"Yeah, bullshit," Hank said skeptically.

"You saw what happened at that casino. That's your fault," Hank raged.

"I did what I had to do to keep Cay'an safe," M'yrnn said defensively.

"Yeah, right, you freaked out," Hank corrected.

"I guess you prefer me pharmaceutically lobotomized. So much easier for you," M'yrnn said bitterly.

"It's sounding pretty good right now," Hank said pissed-off.

"I didn't ask to come to this planet. You kidnapped me," M'yrnn said irrationally.

"You were a prisoner, remember? I saved your ass," Hank reminded him.

"I was a prisoner?" M'yrnn wondered.

A cop then pulled them over. "Damn...it," Hank hissed. "Alright, everyone put on white-face."

The cop came over to Hank wearing sunglasses. He looked through the truck window and saw three white-blond people inside. "License and registration," he ordered.

"Funny thing. I got mugged, so I don't have it," Hank excused.

"Oh really? You have any idea how fast you were going?" the cop asked.

"Well, the top speed on this vehicle is 120, so how about that?" Hank said.

"Yeah, about that," the cop agreed. "Is that your kid?"

"Yep," Hank lied.

"She looks just like you," the cop complimented. "Is that your father?"

"Yep," Hank answered.

"I'm going to let you off with a hard warning, alright. Tomorrow, you better go down to the DMV and unfuck yourself," the cop told Hank.

"Will do and thank you, officer," Hank smiled.

"Carry on," the cop said and left them.

"Fucking, pigs," Hank muttered as he went back to his default form and then drove off.

* * *

As Hank drove, he saw a truck and horse trailer run off the road. "We have to help them?" M'yrnn said to Hank.

"The fuck we do," Hank said dismissively.

Cay'an looked at the horses running off wide-eyed. She phased out of the truck, ran across the street, phased through incoming cars, and got to the other side of the road.

"Fuck me," Hank muttered as he pulled over.

Cay'an eyed the Black family that was struggling to get their horses back. Using her telepathic ability, she communicated to the horses to come back to the trailer. The Black boy noticed Cay'an staring intently at the horses. The father then locked the horses back into the trailer.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'm very thankful," the father said to Cay'an.

"No sweat. Now, let's get back in the truck," Hank said to Cay'an.

"No Sir, we need you to come over to our house. We'll give you a warm meal and a place to sleep," the father offered.

"That's not really necessary," Hank refused.

"We would be honored to join you," M'yrnn said delightedly.

"Oh, God damn it," Hank frowned.

* * *

Hank, M'yrnn, and Cay'an had dinner with the Black family at their farm. On their plate were fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, cornbread, and watermelon pieces. "God damn," Hank said under his breath.

Cay'an proceeded to inhale her food. M'yrnn touched her arm. "Savor it," he told her.

"There's plenty more," the mother assured them.

"So, you're headed to South Dakota?" the father said conversationally

"No," M'yrnn replied.

"We are," Hank said giving M'yrnn a dirty look.

"And then Canada?" the father asked.

"No," M'yrnn replied.

Hank eyed his father. "Fuck you, dad."

"Vacation?" the mother asked.

"Yeah, a long-overdue vacation. We're from the city," Hank explained.

"That sounds lovely. I've been trying to get Will to take a vacation for the longest time," Katheryn said.

"Who's going to take over this place?" Will asked rhetorically.

"My son can," M'yrnn said seriously.

"That's very generous, but we couldn't accept," Will said awkwardly.

"Don't mind my father. He's senile," Hank told them.

"My son hunts down and imprisons aliens from outer space," M'yrnn revealed.

The table was filled with adorable laughter at that. As they talked, Cay'an had her eyes fixed on the son as if she were a predator looking at her next victim.

Trucks then drove up to the house. Hank immediately sensed ill intent and realized they had been found. "Whatever you do, stay in the house," Hank told the family.

Hank, M'yrnn, and Cay'an came out of the house only to find a group of rednecks with shotguns approaching them. "So, what's your deal?" he asked them.

"We warned them to get out of this here land. We gave them plenty of time. We don't take too kindly to Black folk in our county," the leader said wearing a Confederate flag t-shirt.

"Really?" Hank asked skeptically.

A tall alien with red skin, a fan on his scalp, and a third eye emerged from the darkness towards the racist group. "What about...Red folk?" Despera asked.

"Red is cool, right, boys?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, red is fine," they all agreed.

"Holy shit," Hank muttered as Despera used his psychic powers to paralyze the men and then slaughtered them with sharp fins on his arms.

Hank attempted to over-power Despera with his telepathic abilities. "You're no match for my mind, Green Martian," Despera grinned. He came over to Hank and swat him into the second story of the house.

Cay'an then fiercely attacked Despera only to be slammed into their truck a few times. With his psychic powers from his third eye, he kept Cay'an from using her powers. Despera gave her a good beating and then formed energy rings around the girl's wrists and ankles.

"Stop!" M'yrnn said to him.

Despera smirked and punched M'yrnn to the ground. "Try to use your power against me, old man. It will only make the family inside suffer in mental anguish."

Hank turned into J'onn and flew at Despera punching him back. J'onn attacked Despera with intensity punching him to the face and chest. "How disappointing. Superman holds you in such high esteem. Surely, you can do better," Despera grinned.

Despera flipped J'onn onto his back. Despera went for a punch to the head, which J'onn blocked. J'onn got back to his feet and punched Despera away. Despera advanced on J'onn and began beating him mercilessly. A beaten J'onn was slammed into a tractor and fell to the ground in a heap.

Despera's third eye glowed as he was about to give J'onn the killing blow. A truck suddenly slammed Despera into a piece of factory equipment impaling him in a few places. Will got out of the truck with a shotgun.

"We Black folk have to stick together," Will said to J'onn who had turned back into Hank.

"Yeah, sure," Hank groaned.

Will aimed his shotgun at Despera and fired blasting out his right and middle eye out. He fired two more times into Despera's face blasting a good chunk of his face off. Will then brought Hank back to his feet. Cay'an's energy bands disappeared.

"I would leave town for a couple of days," Hank advised as he limped over to his truck. He took hold of M'yrnn and threw him in the back of the truck.

Hank and Cay'an got into the truck and drove into the cornfield as Reavers went after them in their own trucks. Pierce walked up to the near-dead Despera. "Well...shit," he said disappointed. With his White Martian strength, he pulled the truck off Despera. The giant alien fell to the ground in a heap.

"You dead, man?" Pierce asked.

Despera shook and then slowly got back to his feet. His severe injuries slowly healed. Finally, his third eye healed. "I know where they're going."

* * *

Hank drove all morning with tired eyes. "I can drive," Cay'an offered.

"Even if I was near-dead from blood loss, an alcohol blood level of point fifty, and high as a kite from LSD, I would still be the better driver," Hank told her.

"Your father is still in the bed of the truck," Cay'an reminded him.

"I know," Hank said unconcernedly.

"How did you become...like this?" Cay'an asked curiously.

"You mean, an asshole? It's to protect myself from loss. Every day, I risk the lives I care about. I have two women I think of as my daughters: my second-in-command at the DEO and my ultimate weapon. Every day, they risk their lives on my orders. Every day, I wonder if this will be the day one or both of them doesn't come back. Now, I have to care for this asshole," Hank said pointing to the back.

"Do you ever think to give it up, saving the world, I mean?" Cay'an asked.

"Sometimes but then I realize how incompetent my chain-of-command is," Hank said grimly.

"What would prove to you that your daughters are ready?" Cay'an asked.

"Maybe defeating Reign for good. I don't know," Hank shrugged. "I half-expect the DEO to be destroyed right now."

"Maybe, you should call," Cay'an suggested.

"Yeah, alright," Hank said picking up his cell phone. "Agent Danvers: report."

"Holy fuck, Hank, we have a major catastrophe on our hands," Alex screeched at him.

"Is the DEO still there?" Hank asked.

"Well, yeah," Alex said calming down.

"Are you and Kara, alright?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alex said.

"Good to know. I'll call you later," Hank hung up.

"Didn't that feel good?" Cay'an asked him.

Hank smiled. "Get the fuck out of my head, little girl."

* * *

Hank went as far as he could with the truck and abandoned it on the side of the road. He grabbed M'yrnn out of the back of the truck. "We're on foot now," he told the both of them.

"Why don't you fly us there?" Cay'an asked him.

"Despera can also fly. I'll be vulnerable carrying the two of you in the air," Hank told her.

"Who is Despera?" Cay'an asked.

"A powerful psychic that has Superman's strength, regeneration, telekinesis, and astral projection," Hank said gravely.

"Do we really have to walk?" M'yrnn complained.

"It's only twenty miles across the border so quit your bitching," Hank told him.

The three of them finally came to a cliff wall on the Canadian side. On the top of the wall was a tree fort of sort. Hank stared at the structure wondering if that was it. He became J'onn and flew up to it. Upon arriving, he found a dozen Green Martian children.

"Oh, shit," he realized.

"You are here to save us," they said to him.

"Yeah, sure, kid. Where are the drugs?" Hank demanded.

"What drugs?" an innocent-looking girl asked him.

"What the fuck?" J'onn mouthed. "Where's the sanctuary?"

"This is our sanctuary," a little boy said to him.

J'onn shook his head. He walked away from the children and shouted to the sky. "Fuck!"

J'onn then turned around and saw drones spying on them from overhead. Using his super-vision, he could see a long train of armed jeeps headed their way on a dirt road. Cay'an leaped up to the fort with M'yrnn in her arms. "Thank you, my dear," M'yrnn said appreciatively.

"We are so fucked," J'onn said to them.

"J'onn, my son, call for help," M'yrnn said to him.

"This is my business," Hank resisted.

"My son, who cares what business it may be. If they interfere in your business, you just interfere in theirs," M'yrnn said to him.

J'onn turned back into Hank and picked up his satellite phone. "Alex, I need your...," he struggled to say.

"What? Need what?" Alex asked.

"I need...your help," Hank said finally.

"Well, what's the problem?" Alex asked not missing a beat.

"I got a Kalanorian, a White Martian, and a platoon-sized human element heavily armed headed in my direction. I also have a dozen civilians," Hank said.

"Damn, it's a little hectic over here. I might be able to spare one," Alex said.

"Alright, thanks. I'll give you my position," Hank said.

"Hank...we've always had your position. Just come back when you're ready," Alex said to him.

"Okay," Hank said hanging up.

Hank turned to the Green Martian children. "Can any of you fly?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads. "Well...shit," Hank realized. He then noticed Despera approaching from the air. "Run," he ordered the children.

* * *

Hank became J'onn and flew up to fight Despera. The two clashed in the air and tried to over-power each other with their psychic powers. The Green Martian children including Cay'an fled into the forest. M'yrnn stayed behind and watched his son's battle.

The Reavers swept through the forest with automatic rifles. Cay'an stayed behind as the rest of the Green Martian children ran. With her heat vision, she sliced off a Reaver's arm. Another Reaver fired at her but the bullets simply went through her. With her telekinetic powers, she tossed leaves, pine needles, sticks, and rocks from the ground at the Reaver. The derbies blasted him to pieces.

A spear went through Cay'an's leg and electrified her dropping her. With electrical batons, the Reavers beat Cay'an down until she was unconscious.

In the air, Despera swat J'onn to the ground. Despera punched J'onn several times, took hold of him, and broke his back over his knee. Despera then used the sharp fins on his arms and slice at J'onn turning him into a bloody pulp. Despera then slammed J'onn into a log impaling him on a tree branch. Despera then used his third eye to keep J'onn from being able to use his phasing.

M'yrnn then appeared before Despera. "Father...no," J'onn gasped.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself for my people, for my son," M'yrnn said becoming clear of mind.

Despera grinned amusedly. "The White Martians want you back, so they can torture you some more. I would rather just kill you and be done with it. Soon, Green Martians will all be extinct."

"Not, if anything to say about it, I have," M'yrnn said getting into a fighting stance.

* * *

Pierce supervised as Cay'an and the other Green Martians were put in handcuffs and forced to their knees. Several Reavers were present with their rifles pointed at the children. Cay'an remained unconscious with a spear through her leg. "Let's be done with them...for good," Pierce said ordering his Reavers to fire. The Reavers blasted the Green Martian children killing them all.

Despera grinned as he took M'yrnn by the throat and broke his neck killing him. He then saw J'onn dead as he succumbed to his wounds. "The last of the Green Martians are no more," Despera laughed. In his elation, he shrank down becoming younger and then finally became a red egg.

M'yrnn and J'onn looked over the harmless-looking egg. "How did you convince him to do that?" J'onn asked.

"When Kalanorians achieve their life goal, they rebirth themselves for a new lifetime of challenges. I made him think he had won. He's good...but not that good," M'yrnn smiled.

J'onn and M'yrnn embraced. "Oh, before I forget," J'onn said as he kicked Despera's egg open killing him for good.

In all reality, the Green Martian children were still alive fleeing for their lives from the Reavers. There was a soft breeze that went through the forest until reaching an open field. The Reaver vehicles stopped abruptly, the Reaver men stopped in their tracks, and Kon suddenly materialized in front of Pierce.

"Wait for it," Kon smirked and then placed his sword in his sheath. It clinked as it went all the way in. The Reaver vehicles and all of their occupants fell to pieces, as they were slashed up. The frozen Reaver men fell to pieces where they stood slashed up several times each. At the same exact time, the entire Reaver platoon fell to the ground.

"Lethal as fuck," Kon smiled impressed with himself.

"Despera, get the fuck down here," Pierce radioed.

"I'm afraid, all communications are down," Kon said as their satellite dish fell to pieces.

"This is not your fight, boy," Pierce said backing away.

"Why do you back away? That only makes sense if we were two equals but between you and me, it makes no difference whether I be here or at your chest," Kon said to him.

Pierce became a White Martian and roared. Kon blasted Pierce through the gut killing him instantly. "The fuck out of here with that noise," Kon said to him as he fell.

Kon then turned to the scared Green Martian children. "I ain't here to save the fucking children but if one of you going through a struggle can feel and relate to that, then great," he said warmly.

* * *

Hank and M'yrnn arrived on the scene and found Kon with the green Martian children. Hank placed his hand on Cay'an waking her up. She phased her leg taking the spear out. Hank then turned to Kon. "Are they all dead?" he asked them.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kon smirked.

"So, Alex sent you," Hank rolled his eyes.

"If Mara had been sent, all these green beans would have been dead," Kon remarked.

"Fair point," Hank allowed.

"It's still bullshit that I get tasked out like this. I'm the king of the Insane now," Kon said arrogantly.

"That reminds me. I need you to switch Kara and Mon back," Hank said to M'yrnn.

"It has always been within your ability to do that, my son. My place is here with these children, to teach and guide the next generation of Green Martians," M'yrnn said.

"What of your illness?" Hank asked.

"It will eventually consume me, but I am not alone," M'yrnn said. He then struggled with his mind falling to his knees and starting seizing up. Kon backed away not wanting any part of what was to happen.

"Father," Hank said as M'yrnn collapsed on the ground. He raised two fingers to his temple, as he tried to help his father. M'yrnn suddenly became better.

Hank looked around and saw the dozen green Martian children all doing the same using their combined telepathic abilities to help M'yrnn. "Extraordinary," Hank realized.

"This is my calling, my son. As I help them, they help me," M'yrnn said to him.

Hank helped his father back up. "I'll visit you frequently."

"I will always look forward to them," M'yrnn replied.

The two embraced and became Green Martians at the same time. J'onn turned to Cay'an. "Not bad, kid."

Kon watched the touching scene and felt his heart slightly moved by it. "Let's go," J'onn said to Kon.

"Gladly," Kon said as the two took to the air.


	72. Pestilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO gang contends with an infection outbreak caused by Pestilence.

Mon and Kara sat at a DEO desk staring off into space miserably with sunken eyes. "Who knew that jerking off ten times in the span of a single evening could be so exhausting?" Kara in Mon's body said.

"I didn't get any sleep with that toy inside me the whole time," Mon in Kara's body said.

"Wait...you said you threw away all my toys," Kara said confused.

"I lied," Mon admitted.

"Well, that's alright, I guess. I'm too depressed to talk shit," Kara said.

"Same," Mon replied.

"I'm not even motivated to try another swing at James," Kara admitted.

Mon gave her an odd look. "Well, at least I scored."

"Who did you cheat on me with? Tell me it wasn't a dude," Kara said slightly pissed-off.

"It was Maggie," Mon admitted.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this," Kara admitted as the wheels in her brain turned. "Did you go all the way with her?"

"Oh yeah," Mon nodded.

"I only sucked Jame's dick. He was blindfolded though, so it's not gay," Kara said.

"It's not?" Mon wondered. "Look, I'm sorry I slept with your sister's ex and mortal enemy."

"Well, I'm not apologizing," Kara refused.

"No surprise there. I don't even give a shit anymore," Mon said fatigued.

Hank came into the room looking even more exhausted. "You two done with your temper tantrum?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes," Kara and Mon said together.

Hank placed his hands on Kara and Mon's foreheads switching their minds back. "Damn, what did you do to my dick?" Mon said falling out of his chair.

"I feel so sore...everywhere," Kara said painfully.

"Go to the infirmary. Alex has a class for you two," Hank ordered.

"Oh joy," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alex looked over a dead pigeon not sliced in half by Kon. Alex had done an autopsy on the bird and was now sharing the results to Hank, Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5. "I can't find a virus or infection of any kind," Alex said.

"How odd? Almost like it could be from Pestilence," Kara mocked.

"It is Pestilence," Brainiac 5 confirmed. "Pestilence will inevitably become Blight. The plague will eventually cross over to humans. It's one hundred percent fatal and extremely contagious."

"Based off my test, whatever this bird had, it's not transmittable. So, it had to come into contact with Pestilence herself," Alex said.

"Agreed," Brainiac 5 allowed. "However, as Pestilence grows stronger the entire city's population will be at risk."

"Then, we need to find her quickly and kill her," Alex said seriously.

"Whoa, just wait a moment there. Are we seriously discussing killing someone...without even giving them due process?" Kara objected shocked and appalled.

"Have you two switched your minds, yet?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Mon told her.

"Kara, shut the fuck up. I'm sick and tired of your bullshit," Alex raged against her.

"God damn," Kara said taken aback.

Winn entered the room to give his report. "The mayor, five city council members, and the chief of police are all sick. They all have bloody noses and fevers."

"This cannot be a coincidence. It's Pestilence," Brainiac 5 said.

"I want to run tests on these people," Alex said.

"I'll have them round up," Hank said to her. "Can you develop a cure?" Hank asked Brainiac 5.

"I'll need a current sample to make certain my already existing cure will work. I wouldn't want to unintentionally kill anyone," Brainiac 5 said eyeing Kara.

* * *

The DEO gang went into the command center. "Mon has seen Pestilence first-hand already when he decided to gallivant in another universe," Hank said.

"She was Asian and she was hawt," Mon recalled.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Let me just take a peek," he said as he went into Mon's mind. Hank then began sketching her face from what he gleaned from Mon."

"Put this on the screen," Hank ordered Winn.

A black-and-white sketch of Pestilence's face appeared on the screen. "This is our target," Hank told the group.

Brainiac 5 recorded the sketch in his mind. "It's not safe for any of you to come into contact with the victims. It may also be possible that Pestilence is already there. There is also the possibility that Pestilence in this universe has taken a different body than the one Mon encountered. I will go to study the victims and retrieve my necessary results," Brainiac 5 said.

"Looking like you do? That could raise some questions," Winn said.

Brainiac 5 changed his appearance giving himself jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. "Is it wrong if I think he looks hawt?" Kara said stunned.

"What isn't wrong with you?" Mon wondered.

"I know you can't be infected yourself, because you're not biological but can you be a carrier for whatever this is?" Hank asked concerned.

"The hologram that gives my appearance is also a force-field. It will sterilize anything that could live on my frame," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"Ha, you're like Mr. Death," Kara smiled.

"Yes, that would be an accurate description," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

Brainiac 5 strolled into the city hall and found several sick people quarantined. With his eyes, he studied the mayor. Without saying a word, his eyes detected the mark on his hand. He quickly realized that all the victims had similar markings. Modifying his clothing, he became a police officer and stopped a clerk.

"I need the visitor's log," he instructed her.

"Right away, Sir," she said walking off.

Brainiac 5 then saw a red-haired woman sitting. "Are you sick as well?"-

"No, just scared," she said.

"That's very wise. You should be," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Is everything going to be okay?" she asked him.

Brainiac 5 stared at her. "No," he replied.

The clerk then gave Brainiac 5 the visitor's log. Brainiac 5 memorized the log in a second and gave it back. "Thank you," he said politely.

Brainiac 5 then morphed his appearance to that of a doctor and approached Dr. Grace Park. "As you can see, most of the patients have scratches but don't remember being scratched," Dr. Park told Brainiac 5.

"So, it would seem," Brainiac 5 allowed. "Do you concur that it is the origin of the infection?"

"Most likely," Dr. Park replied.

"If the infection isn't passed from person-to-person, perhaps the quarantine should be lifted," Brainiac 5 tested.

"No, we don't know that for sure. Until we know for certain how this is being transmitted, the quarantine should remain in effect," she objected.

"I completely agree. My lab is already working on a cure. I should have it within a few days," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"So soon? You must be joking," Dr. Park said skeptically.

"My friends...find me hilarious," Brainiac 5 said deadly serious.

"Some people find humor charming. I find it to be a mask for a lack of confidence," Dr. Park said to him.

"We all wear masks, doctor," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I have work to do," Dr. Park said walking off.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said staring after her.

Brainiac 5 went to the roof and took out a device from his pocket. Activating the device, he created a blue energy shield around city hall. Individuals trying to get in were kept out. No one could leave. Brainiac 5 then communicated directly to the DEO.

"The shield is up," he reported.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Barney. Are you keeping sick people from getting to a hospital, preventing them from seeing their families, and possibly trapping them with Pestilence?" Kara asked him shocked and appalled.

Brainiac 5 kept an emotionless face and hung up on her.

* * *

That night, Mara, in her Supergirl uniform, went through the shield and dropped down on the roof near Brainiac 5. "You shouldn't be here," Brainiac 5 told her.

"The people here are going to die soon," she told him.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied coldly.

"You have to lower the shield and allow them to see their families. It's not contagious," Mara said to him.

"You know I can't do that," Brainiac 5 replied condescendingly.

"They're going to die frightened and alone," Mara said.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Brainiac 5 then got a phone call from the DEO. "Hey, Barney, you think you're so smart? We got a lead. Pestilence is the city administrator that made lemon cookies," Kara said victoriously.

"No, she's dead," Brainiac 5 replied and then hung up on her. He then turned back to Mara. "I cannot risk the lives of the entire city for the sake of these patients' comfort."

"What if you don't get the cure in time? What if they all die?" Mara asked him.

"Then they die," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"How can you be so cold about this?" Mara asked flustered.

"In our time, everyone in this city is already dead. Life and death...is a matter of time," Brainiac 5 said to her. "The Brainiac 5 unit I left behind in the 31st century has already recorded the deaths of you, your brother, your mother, and your father. From his perspective, you are already dead. From our perspective, he does not exist yet."

"These people have souls. You should let a priest or pastor inside," Mara argued.

"No," Brainiac 5 refused.

"Please, Barney. Their eternal souls are on the line," Mara said to him.

Brainiac 5 approached Mara and touched her forehead with two fingers. "If I examine your brain, will I find your soul there? He then lowered his fingers to her heart. "If I open your heart, will I find it there?"

"That's materialistic," Mara said flustered.

"The people of this world were so certain they were the only life-forms in the universe. Then later, when they realized other alien races existed, they were so certain that this was the only universe that existed. Then when that too was disproved, they were so certain that travel between the past and future was impossible. In reality, there are infinite universes along with infinite timelines each a mirror of each other. You expect me to believe that God holds a heaven or hell for all infinite versions of yourself, some of which go to heaven, some of which go to hell?" Brainiac 5 questioned.

"Yes," Mara said stubbornly.

"Nothing would satisfy me more than to meet this God and learn His secrets. I find no pleasure in finding doubt in your faith, Mara. I find no pleasure in knowing none of this matters or that my knowledge means nothing in the scheme of things. Still, extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence," Brainiac 5 told her.

"If there is even a sliver of a chance, even a trillionth of a chance that God exists, shouldn't you entertain it as an absolute certainty?" Mara asked him.

"Pascal's wager?" Brainiac 5 recalled.

"If the priest goes inside and perishes, what does it matter to you? What has small value to you is infinite value to me," Mara said to him.

"Without condoning...or condemning, I understand," Brainiac 5 said to her.

* * *

Winn sighed at his desk. "Man, I was so sure it was her. According to the security footage, she is the only one that had contact with all the victims."

"Winn," Alex noticed his bloody nose. "Your nose."

Winn touched the blood leaking from his nose. "Oh my God. I'm fucked," he said freaking out.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, Winn. It's just a bloody nose," Alex calmed him down. "Initiated lock-down," Alex ordered. The doors immediately became shut sealing everyone in the DEO inside.

* * *

Winn was placed on a medical bed in the infirmary. "James, what up, man?" Winn said to him as he came in.

"How the fuck did you get passed the lock-down," Hank demanded.

"I'm kind of a badass," James said using Hank's catchphrase.

"You're a dead badass if we don't find out what this is," Hank told him.

"I should be able to get rid of the infection in two hours," Brainiac 5 said to the group.

"How you doing, buddy?" James asked Winn.

"You should be at Catco," Winn reminded him.

"Winn, no one gives a shit about Catco anymore," Hank said to him. "By the way, do you have any information I can give to the public. A lot of people are panicking," James said.

"Nope, it's all classified," Hank shut him down.

"Damn," James said disappointed.

Brainiac 5 gave Winn a serious look. "Who scratched you?"

"It was a facially scarred man with razor-sharp claws and a hat," Winn said deliriously.

"A Freddy Kruger reference? You're going to die, Winn, if you don't tell me who scratched you," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"But you said I would be cured in two hours," Winn protested.

"No, I said I would get rid of the infection in two hours. I'll do just that via incinerating your corpse. That's how long you have to live," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Oh my God!" Winn started freaking out.

"Tell me who she was, Winn," Brainiac 5 pressed.

"I don't know! I don't remember!" Winn said panicked.

Brainiac 5 withdrew from Winn. "The symptoms don't seem to manifest until the scratches do," Alex said ignoring Winn's freak out.

"Run whatever tests you want on our lab rat," Hank said to her referring to Winn.

"Hey, I'm still here. I'm still a person," Winn said pathetically.

Brainiac 5 deactivated his hologram as he turned his attention back to city hall.

* * *

Sam started walking around the uncanny valley in the dark. A version of herself in a black dress came before her. "I was lost for the longest time with no one to worship or pray to me," Reign said to her. "I was forgotten and called a myth by your people."

"My people?" Sam wondered.

"Kryptonians," Reign sneered. "If not for the family of Zor-El, I would have already purged this planet of humanity. Your body and your mind are weak."

"I thought you only wanted to purge sin," Sam said confused.

"No one is innocent. No one is worthy of Rao," Reign said to her.

"Maybe that's too high a standard. Maybe just faith is enough," Sam said to her.

"It isn't. I demand full adherence to the law," Reign said getting close to her.

"No one can be perfect," Sam said to her.

"There was a time when Krypton was...perfect. A time before they breached their own core and created colonies in the stars. There was a time when they were simple farmers memorized by shinny crystals," Reign smiled at the memory.

"It does sound nice," Sam admitted.

Reign took Sam by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "You conceived a bastard child out of wedlock, failed in your relationship, and made a mockery of what it means to have a family."

"Fuck you, lady," Sam said wide-eyed in fear.

Reign dropped her to the ground. "I will purge the sin and filth in your life. I will make it as if Ruby never existed."

Sam suddenly woke up in Lena's clinic freaked out. Lena gave her a sympathetic look. "We're changing gears. I brought in a priest," Lena said.

* * *

Kara stared through the window looking upon a sleeping Winn. "He'll get through this," Hank said to her.

"You really mean it?" Kara asked worriedly.

"No, he's probably a goner. I have already contacted his mother and made all the funeral arrangements," Hank said.

"You're such a considerate boss," Kara said sincerely. "Do you think I'll get through to Pestilence?"

"No," Hank shook his head.

"I need to try, right?" Kara asked.

"There is no try, only do or do not. In this case, you don't," Hank said to her.

"Like your father," Kara smirked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hank shut her down.

* * *

Brainiac 5 took on the appearance of a young priest with Mara next to him in civilian clothes. "Thank you, father," the mayor said as Brainiac 5 gave him a blessing.

"How did you get through the barrier?" Dr. Park asked suspiciously.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Very funny. Your profession is built on nonsense," Dr. Park said to him.

"Everything is nonsense," Brainiac 5 replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dr. Park asked offended.

"I have uplifted the morale of all these people. What have you achieved?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"I have concluded it's not contagious. The shield around city hall can come down," Dr. Park told him.

"Good news," Brainiac 5 said without enthusiasm.

"So...I'm going to contact the relevant authorities to drop the shield," Dr. Park said awkwardly.

"Good," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Dr. Park then walked off and made a call with her cell phone. "What do you see?" Brainiac 5 asked Mara.

"She's Kryptonian," Mara said to him.

"As we suspected," Brainiac 5 said with a bored expression. He then noticed a cut on his hand. He raised his hand to his eyes to examine the wound, shook his hand, and then returned it back to normal.

"I didn't even see her scratch you," Mara said amazed.

"She's fast," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Brainiac 5 then received a phone call from Kara. "Dr. Park just called the DEO. She says it's not contagious. You can let these people go back to their families and check into real hospitals."

"No," Brainiac 5 replied and hung up.

* * *

Winn struggled to breathe in his medical bed. "Just a thought...I don't think...the cure...is working," he gasped.

"Your commentary is not necessary, Winn," Brainiac 5 said to him via hologram.

Alex gave him an injection to stabilize him. "Why isn't the cure working?"

"My cure is meant to treat those infected by the Blight. Pestilence is a more primitive version of it. That is why it is not working," Brainiac 5 said.

"What do we do then?" James asked.

"We require Pestilence's DNA," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, we need to find her or more people will get infected and those already infected will get worse," Kara said.

"I agree. We should send a team into city hall. It's worth the risk," Hank said.

"I want to go in as well. Maybe, my presence can lure her out," James volunteered.

"I already know who she is," Brainiac 5 interrupted them.

"Who?" Hank asked.

"Dr. Grace Park. She has had ample opportunity to infect everyone at city hall with her being the doctor," Brainiac 5 said.

"She is Asian," Mon pointed out.

"I suspected her from the beginning, but I have only achieved confirmation recently," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"Alright, Barney, talk to her and tell her to stop doing this," Kara said to him.

"I intend to subdue her, put her in a permanent coma, tear off her limbs, dissect her while she's still alive, harvest her organs, and then eventually incinerate her body," Brainiac 5 said.

"Metal as fuck," Mon smiled approvingly.

"Wait, you can't do that. We can reach the person inside Pestilence," Kara said to him.

"I agree with Kara," James seconded.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied flatly.

"Alright, asshole, I can penetrate your weak-ass shield and use my X-ray vision to find the shield emitter. And when I do, I am going to put you back in your place," Kara said to him.

"No, you won't. I have your daughter with me. Make a move...and there will be consequences," Brainiac 5 replied.

The hologram showed Mara greeting patients. "Oh, you son-of-a-bitch," Kara glared at Brainiac 5.

"I'll kill all the other patients as well," Brainiac 5 added.

"You're using them as a human shield," Alex asked outraged.

"Precisely," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You're just as bad as your father...," Alex said and then collapsed on the floor with a bloody nose.

"No, I'm better," Brainiac 5 said and then signed off.

* * *

Lena watched passively as Father Damien entered the force-field and sat down near Sam. "I feel introductions are in order. I'm Father Damien."

"And I'm Reign!" Sam shrieked at him.

Father Damien turned to a worried Lena. "This is actually a good thing. Usually, I have to go through hours of bullshit to finally get them to tell me their names."

"How long do you intend to stay in Sam?" Father Damien asked.

"Until this world is purified of sin," Reign replied.

"You know, we're kind of in the same business, you and I," Father Damien said to her.

"You worship a false god. I serve Rao, a real god," Reign said to him.

"Are there other gods out there?" Father Damien asked.

"There are countless, all with their immortal servants, and all with their pet races to keep them occupied," Reign said to him.

"Is humanity the pet race of Rao?" Father Damien asked.

"No, the Kryptonians and dozens of other races across the galaxy," Reign said to him.

"So, what does it matter if humanity is purified?" Father Damien asked.

"I'm not going to purify humanity. I'm going to purify this world by killing you all," Reign said to him.

"I don't think Sam agrees with that," Father Damien smiled.

"I don't give a shit," Reign said honestly. "When I get out of here, I am going to kill her half-breed bastard. Then, she will be mine," Reign sneered.

"You mean, Ruby?" Father Damien questioned.

"Yes," Reign confirmed.

"Is this truly the will of Rao?" Father Damien asked her.

Reign eyed Father Damien with slight uncertainty. "Of course it is. I hear Rao speak to me. He has revealed his will to me."

"Is it a male or female voice?" Father Damien asked.

"What difference does it make?" Reign spat.

"Is it male or female?" Father Damien pressed.

Reign then splattered Father Damien's face in projectile vomit. "God damn," Father Damien said wiping his face with a cloth.

"You going to spray me with holy water, mutter prayers, and force me to stare at your cross?" Reign mocked.

"Nah, that's the old way. We've advanced considerably since the '70s," Father Damien said as he cleaned his face.

Reign eyed electrode equipment brought into the room. "You keep that away from me," Reign said fearfully.

Father Damien placed the electrodes on both of her strapped hands. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"It won't work," Reign said to him.

"Well, can't hurt to try," Father Damien said as he turned the machine on. Sam shook in her bed as she was electrified on high voltage.

* * *

Brainiac 5 confronted Dr. Park as she made another fruitless phone call to the DEO. Brainiac 5 was dressed in his black uniform and with his facial hologram off. "What are you supposed to be?" Dr. Park asked him.

"I am the strength and knowledge of ten thousand worlds. I am becoming...everything," Brainiac 5 replied.

Dr. Park's eyes glowed yellow and her fingernails grew into claws. She rushed Brainiac 5 scratching him several times in a second. Brainiac 5 then punched her back. "Your powers have no effect on me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I'll just have to rip you apart," Pestilence said to him as she went for another attack.

Brainiac 5 waited for her to get close and then slashed her with two Kryptonite blades extending from his wrists. He then kicked her to the floor and stabbed her behind the shoulder blades pinning her to the floor. Pestilence screamed in rage as she felt the pain of the blades.

Brainiac 5 then fired TASER electrodes from his wrist shocking Pestilence. Her whole body shuddered as a result. Taking out a needle from his pocket, Brainiac 5 slammed it into Pestilence's back getting a blood sample. Brainiac 5 then identified the right vertebra and punched it hard cracking it. Pestilence cried out in pain as she became paralyzed from the neck down.

"How?" Pestilence gasped.

"For seven years, I trained with a Kryptonian. I analyzed all of her strengths and weaknesses. I am not your worst enemy, because I can kill you. No, I'm your worst enemy because I can hurt you and keep hurting you while keeping you alive," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Brainiac 5 then attached a device to her forehead making Pestilence go unconscious. In her dream state, Brainiac 5 was present in her mind. They were in a dark forest with Pestilence tied to a tree. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't untie herself. Brainiac 5 approached her with a sword and then stabbed her in the gut. Pestilence screamed in pain as he continued to stab her. With each stab, the wound quickly healed. Brainiac 5 continued to stab Pestilence in a consistent manner.

"You sadist!" Pestilence spat at him.

Brainiac 5 continued stabbing her. "I am going to make you feel every death and see every face you murdered."

* * *

In the real world, Pestilence drooled as her mind was turning to mush. Mara walked in and saw what Brainiac 5 was doing. Brainiac 5 took a call from Kara. "Have you found her, yet?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I have the DNA sample. I will bring it to the DEO momentarily," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Alright, you can drop the shield now," Kara said to him.

"No," Brainiac 5 said and then hung up.

"You're torturing her, aren't you?" Mara accused him.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 said.

"What for?" Mara asked.

"What is minutes for us will be hours for her. I will tear her mind apart until she can no longer form coherent thoughts," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You need to stop it. It's wrong," Mara told him.

"If she escapes many more will perish. In my time, she becomes the Blight and causes the deaths of trillions of people of all different races across the galaxy," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"What about our code?" Mara asked.

"Your parents established that code as a joke," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I can't be a part of this," Mara said turning away from the scene.

"Then don't," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I can't allow you to do it, either," Mara said to him.

"If you fight me, you will fail," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I don't want to fight you. I want to persuade you," Mara said to him.

"I have already calculated every question, answer, response, and argument you could say to me. There's nothing you can say to me that would surprise me or give me revelation," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"That stings," Mara said hurt. "Why are you even talking to me then?" Mara asked.

"Because I respect you, Mara. When you respect an adversary, you listen to them," Brainiac 5 said to her.

The device on Pestilence's forehead cracked and fell off. Pestilence's neck healed allowing her to use her legs. In creepy fashion, she bent her back and stretched her legs behind her shoulders. Brainiac 5 and Mara watched as she used her feet to grab the two Kryptonite swords and pulled them out of her back. She then got back to her feet and glared at Brainiac 5.

"Impressive. You have great mental endurance," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"I will make you pay for that," Pestilence spat at him.

"I feel no pain. I feel no fear. I feel no grief," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

Pestilence gave him a fearful look and then rushed out the doors towards the shield. Brainiac 5 watched passively as Pestilence ran into the energy shield and passed through it. Brainiac 5 turned to Mara. "Give this sample to the DEO, please."

Mara took the test tube and flew off through the shield towards the DEO. Brainiac 5 then called the DEO. "She has escaped."

* * *

Brainiac 5 via hologram looked over a very sick Winn. Alex was on another bed sleeping. "After twenty-years I finally made up with my mom and then I get infected by Pestilence," Winn said bitterly.

"I'm rooting for your recovering, Winn," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"I was attacked by a World-Killer. There is no cure," Winn said subdued.

"Your confidence in your own impending demise is a little insulting," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"I'm sorry, man. You're doing the best you can. I'm just preparing my mind for the end," Winn said.

"In that case, carry on," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"This just makes me reflect on my life, and you know what, after we reconnected, my mom and I, I realized so much of my baggage was tied into her abandoning me. All my life, I felt like I didn't deserve anything," Winn said.

"There is no such thing as 'deserving'," Brainiac 5 told him. "You can either acquire what you want or you cannot."

"You know what? I have done great despite my circumstances. I've made some true friendships. That's been the best part of my life. I want them all to know that," Winn said shedding a tear.

"I have recorded everything you have said. I will share it with them," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"I've discovered I can do anything. I could be the next Steve Jobs. Or I could make a rocket for NASA. Or I could build a human transportation device. I'm ready, man," Winn said to them.

"Everything you just said has already been invented in my time," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"But I want to be the one to do it," Winn said eagerly. "But I think it might be too late."

"You are going to do everything you want to do," Brainiac 5 told him.

"How can you be so sure?" Winn asked.

"Because you were cured ten minutes ago," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Wait...what?" Winn wondered.

"Get some rest, Winn," Brainiac 5 told him and then signed off.

* * *

Dr. Park arrived at a private insurance company and entered their board room. "Our patients keep dying on us. You know what that means? Lower revenue and therefore lower bonuses all around," the CEO told the group. "I think we need to raise rates on low-income families to compensate."

The CEO then noticed Dr. Park enter the room. "So...how can I help you?" he asked condescendingly.

"You could have, but you missed your chance," Dr. Park said cryptically.

"I think I speak for the entire board when I ask what the fuck does that suppose to mean?" the CEO replied.

"You sit here wallowing in your own ignorance looking for any reason you can to deny your customers the very service you sold them," Dr. Park said.

"Look, lady, if we were the total assholes you think we are, we wouldn't get any customers at all. People wouldn't buy our services, and we would go broke. Our marketing team is good, but they're not that good. We have a ninety-five percent satisfaction rate and that ain't bad," the CEO said.

"Life and death decisions are out of your hands now," Dr. Park said to him.

"Do you have any idea how many lives we do save? It's a lot," the CEO told her.

"I wonder if your own insurance plan covers being poisoned by a World Killer," Dr. Park said to him as she extended a nail.

"As a matter of fact...it does," the CEO stared her down.

Dr. Park swiped at his neck and went right through him. "What?" she wondered. The insurance board fluctuated and then disappeared.

Brainiac 5 then entered the room. "You played me for a fool," Dr. Park said enraged.

"Everyone is a fool compared to me," Brainiac 5 replied. "Attacking health insurance officials to gain public sympathy? I have recorded every cliche that exists in pop culture and this is high on the list...like really high," Brainiac 5 mocked.

"If you're so smart, what is the solution then?" Dr. Park glared at him.

"To take talented doctors like yourself and make you slaves to the state, paying you all the same as a miner or farmer, and eliminating health care lawsuits to start with," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"What incentive is there for me to continue working under such terms?" Dr. Park asked.

Brainiac 5 took out a laser pistol. "Work or die," he replied.

"Just work for the common good? My mother used to tell me that good would always be rewarded with grace but when I became a surgeon, I finally saw the truth," Dr. Park said.

"What truth?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"There is no reward for being good," Dr. Park told him.

"True. There are only those with power and those without it. Resist Pestilence and I will train you," Brainiac 5 offered, extending his hand.

"After everything I have done?" Dr. Park asked him.

"The people I associate with have done far worse," Brainiac 5 told her.

"No, I shall bring a plague upon this world killing every living thing," Pestilence said regaining control.

Brainiac 5 punched her through a glass door sending her into a hallway. Pestilence dropped down to the ground floor. Brainiac 5 quickly followed and extended cables that wrapped around her frame. Pestilence resisted his grip but the Kryptonite metal was too strong for her.

Purity then burst through the glass ceiling and landed near Brainiac 5. She proceeded to scream at Brainiac 5. "Was that supposed to hurt me?" Brainiac 5 asked her condescendingly. He extended his cables towards Purity tying her up as well.

"You will tell me what I want to know. You will tell me how you connect to Rao. You will tell me what Rao is," Brainiac 5 said to them both.

"We do the will of Rao. He speaks to us," Purity said to him.

"How does he speak to you?" Brainiac 5 asked of them.

"He speaks to us in our minds," Pestilence said.

A cable arm placed devices on the foreheads of Purity and Pestilence. Brainiac 5 then looked through their memories to the extent that he could. He could see Reign, Purity, and Pestilence kneeling before a shadowy figure.

"What is your will, my god?" Reign asked of the figure.

"You shall...," the voice said and then suddenly cut off.

Brainiac 5 stared at them as he tried to get more information but was blocked. "Is Rao female?" he asked them.

"Rao takes whatever form he chooses," Purity told him.

"Why would he choose to speak to you as a woman when he has always been referred to in the masculine form," Brainiac 5 wondered.

The two said nothing to that. "I think I understand now," Brainiac 5 said and then tightened the cables so hard around the two that they imploded in his grip.

Brainiac 5 then retracted his cables back into his arms and then walked off back to the DEO.

* * *

Father Damien sat patiently as Reign was resisting her restraints. She was shouting in Kryptonian, her face was turning positively ghoulish, and her head would occasionally spin all the way around. Lena watched Sam with concern while Father Damien calmly read a book.

"Is this really okay?" Lena asked him.

"Oh, I see this all the time," Father Damien assured her.

"Your mother sucks cocks in hell," Reign spat at Father Damien.

"Well...when you're right, you're right," he sighed and then electrocuted Reign.

"Is that actually making her better?" Lena asked skeptically.

"It couldn't hurt," Father Damien figured.

Mon then materialized inside the building with Kara and Hank with him. Kara went up to Lena. "Lena, the World-Killers are coming. There may already be one in your building."

"Yeah, I know," Lena said obviously.

Kara then noticed Sam lying in bed inside the force-field. "Well...fuck me," Kara realized.

"I was going to tell you," Lena said embarrassed.

"Hey, we all have our secrets. It's cool," Kara said giving her an inappropriate fist-bump.

Kara then went up to the force-field and felt it tickle her skin. "That tickles," she said immaturely. "Don't tell me this weak-ass force-field kept Reign inside."

"It did," Lena admitted.

"That is so ridiculous," Kara laughed as she played with the force-field. Kara then turned to Sam. "I have always known you were Reign since I got here. X-ray vision: It is a bitch."

"I'm not afraid of you," Reign said to her.

"Well, that makes two of us," Kara smirked.

Lena activated her Ipad sending Kryptonite energy into Reign weakening her. "Some angel of Rao you are. Even a human managed to capture you and imprison you for weeks," Kara mocked.

"I don't think that's helping," Father Damien said to Kara.

Kara tensed up as she saw the Catholic priest as if she had a demon in her as well. "Did you uncover something that couldn't be solved by pure violence?" Kara asked him.

"Actually, I learned a great deal about the nature of this Reign entity," Father Damien began. Reign went full berserk and blasted Father Damien with her heat vision killing him instantly.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

The doors across from them then blasted off their hinges. Purity and Pestilence, both in their black uniforms, entered the room. The force-field then went down releasing the weakened Reign. Kara and Hank rushed Reign before she could escape. Purity used her scream to keep them at bay.

"Fuck, that's annoying," Hank said painfully.

"You said it," Kara agreed.

Pestilence took out the Kryptonite device off Reign's chest freeing her. Reign then fired heat vision into Hank dropping him. Reign took her place with the other two and morphed her clothes into her black uniform. "This is where the fun begins," Kara smiled.

"You're no match for the three of us," Reign said confidently.

"Oh really?" Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"You will kneel before us, daughter of Zor-El," Reign said to her.

"Come at me, sis," Kara challenged.

Reign sneered at Kara and threw herself at her. Reign took hold of Kara and took her through the building to the outside sending debris down to the street level. Kara got free of Reign and rested on a rooftop. Reign looked down on her from a higher skyscraper still under construction. Using her heat vision, she blasted cables keeping a large piece of concrete in place. Reign caught the concrete piece and threw it at her. Kara blasted the concrete piece to dust with her heat vision. Metropolis civilians down below watched the fight stunned.

"We are so fucked," they realized.

"Wow, you might have gotten something in my eye," Kara blinked a few times. "So, you did that," she allowed.

Kara took to the air above the city. The three World-Killers followed her up. Kara went straight for Reign and punched her so hard she was flung across the bay and tore through the flame tower on the Statue of Liberty. Pestilence grabbed a hold of Kara's neck scratching her. Purity then came in and punched Kara to the face as hard as she could.

"I didn't even feel that," Kara smirked. She threw Pestilence off and punched Purity across the city. Purity slammed into a skyscraper antenna. The antenna then came down and threatened the civilians down below. Kara ignored the situation and continued punching at Purity.

Reign and Pestilence eyed the fight as Kara and Purity slammed through skyscrapers. "This _Supergirl_ is nothing of a kind. She truly does not give a fuck about these people," Reign observed.

"Then why does she fight us?" Pestilence wondered.

"I suppose it's all about her ego," Reign assumed. "She wants to challenge the angels of Rao"

Mon instantly transported himself to the street, grabbed a hold of the antenna before it could hit the ground, and then instantly transported himself and the antenna elsewhere.

"I have discovered her weakness. It's her arrogance," Reign said of Kara.

Reign then fired heat vision at the cars in traffic causing them to explode. Civilians fled their cars as they were blasted apart. Reign then targeted a tanker truck. Before it could explode, Mon instantly transported himself and the tanker elsewhere. Kara fired her own heat vision at Reign frying her. The billboard behind Reign was completely scorched. Reign was on her knees stunned.

Kara greeted the stunned civilians. "I'll sign autographs after I kick their asses," she assured them.

Purity then slammed down on Kara's shoulders forcing them through the pavement into the sewer level. The civilians above could hear them scuffle. "The sewer? Eww," Kara complained as they fought. "You done fucked up," Kara said as she punched Purity through the pavement, into the air, into a skyscraper, and out the other side.

Kara leaped up and landed on the pavement. "Supergirl," Pestilence called out as she threw a manhole cover at her.

Kara used her knife hand and cut the cover in two before it could reach her. Pestilence backed away from Kara surprised. Kara grinned but then saw Reign land on the roof of a car behind her. "With every day, we become stronger," Reign said to her.

"You're going to need to because I haven't even broken a sweat yet," Kara smirked.

Kara landed on the roof of the car and wrestled with Reign. After a brief struggle, Kara tossed Reign into a marijuana dispensary truck. Reign quickly got out and rushed Kara. Taking her by arm, Kara grabbed Reign and swung her around several times before throwing her into a Coca Cola billboard causing a shower of sparks. 

"Damn, that makes me want a Pepsi, right now," Kara smiled. She then went over to the driver of the marijuana truck. "Hey, man, hook me up with some of that good shit."

"This is for sick people," the driver objected.

"It may not look it, but I'm really depressed," Kara said to him.

"Well in that case," the driver said getting some from the truck.

Kara used her heat vision to light up the joint. "You have no idea the kind of month I have had. My marriage was falling apart, my kids were acting up, and I was even a man for a moment," Kara said to the driver.

"Just listening to you makes me depressed," the driver said lighting a joint himself.

Reign, Purity, and Pestilence came together on the street. "We must combine our strength," Reign said to them. Kara and the driver continued to smoke not taking the three World-Killers seriously.

"You give this to old people? God damn," Kara said totally baked.

"The whole thing is a sham, you know. Just go into a clinic and say you have a headache," the driver said to Kara.

Their joints suddenly blew away as a powerful wind hit them. "Well, ain't that a bitch," Kara said as she realized the three World-Killers were using super-breath on them.

Kara stumbled onto the street with red-shot eyes and feeling a little sick from Pestilence's scratch. She stood her ground as her red boots were planted firmly on the pavement. Reign, Purity, and Pestilence continued with their super-breath sending civilians, cars and any other debris flying backward. As a car went straight for Kara, she split it in half with her heat vision.

Kara kept her footing and then advanced towards them one step at a time. The World-Killers kept it up as Kara came closer to them. Reign glared fiercely as Kara kept coming towards her despite the hurricane winds they were blowing. "Could you like...stop," Kara said annoyed.

The three World-Killers ignored her. "Well, okay then," Kara said as she punched Reign's head off, knife chopped Purity's neck, and punched Pestilence's sternum into her heart. The three World-Killers fell at her feet.

Within a few seconds, the three World-Killers started moving again and got back to their feet completely healed. Kara stared at the three of them. "Does it depress you, how weak all three of you are to me?" Kara mocked.

Reign glared at Kara and then eyed her two sisters. "If only I had a stronger body. Then you would truly understand Rao's grand plan."

"Have Rao talk to me. I'll set him straight," Kara said boldly.

Reign gave Kara a shocked look. "We may not be able to kill you, but you cannot kill us. With every battle, more of your humans will perish."

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Kara asked.

Reign eyed her two sisters with uncertainty, her resolve shaken. "Very well. Next time we meet, it won't be so easy for you."

"Fingers-crossed," Kara mocked.

The three World Killers flew off into the air retreating from the city. "Hey, why don't you go after them?" the crowd asked Kara.

"It's complicated. You see, they're Kryptonians possessed by angels of Rao, the Kryptonian god that guided our society towards peace and enlightenment, and you see their goal is to purge this planet of all humanity," Kara explained to them.

"How does that make any sense?" the crowd asked.

"Well, you see, in the Rao religion...you know what, fuck it," Kara said to them. She then went Prime increasing her temperature killing Pestilence's infection. Healed from the sickness, she flew off into the air.

* * *

Kara dropped in at the DEO and walked up to a hologram of Brainiac 5. "You have some nerve hanging up on me," she said scornfully.

"You should learn from your daughter how to articulate your moralizing," Brainiac 5 mocked.

"Would it matter?" Kara asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"You think you can do whatever you want, don't you?" Kara asked him.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

Mon instantly appeared inside the DEO. "Who saved the civilians? This guy," he said, proud of himself.

"Good for you, Mon. Ten times as many were killed in the battle," Kara mocked.

"I appreciate what you did," Mara said as she gave her father a hug.

"Isn't that sweet," Kara rolled her eyes at them.

Kon then approached his father with a smug look on his face. "I'm still king of the Insane."

"Then I challenge you. Tomorrow, we shall settle this," Mon said to him.

"Cool," Kon said walking off.

Kara confronted Mon. "You think you two can own me like I'm your property?"

"Just go with it. It's Insane tradition," Mon said to her.

"A tradition that ends with this generation," Kara insisted.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shit," Mon said to her.

"What you going to do about it? I just kicked ass on three World Killers," Kara said proudly.

"You will not disrespect my Insane pride," Mon told her.

"I think I just did," Kara smirked.

Mon grabbed her and the two instantly disappeared. Kara suddenly found herself inside a cave. "What is this supposed to prove?" Kara asked.

The cave glowed green. "This is my own Fortress of Solitude where I don't have to listen to your mouth," Mon said.

Kara immediately fell to her knees as the Kryptonite crystals in the cave weakened her. Kara gave Mon a look of horror and punched him to the face. "I didn't even feel that," Mon mocked.

Kara fell to the ground weak and sick from the intense radiation. The entire cave was filled with Kryptonite crystals. "It took me a long time to study Kryptonian crystals before I got it right. As it happens, if you use a small shard of Kryptonite crystal and put in standing water, it will grow exponentially. Then use old-fashion plutonium to make it all radioactive," Mon explained.

"How long did it take for you to do all this?" Kara asked stunned.

"I started building it the moment we awoke. While you were still asleep in your pod, I did some reading," Mon said.

"Who else knows about this place?" Kara asked painfully.

"Just Barney and I," Mon answered.

"You fucks conspired against me!" Kara raged.

"You're out of control, Kara. Coming from me, that's pretty bad. It's time you became a team player and got this marriage back on track," Mon said to her.

"I'll kill you," Kara spat as her mind became fuzzy.

Mon created an energy orb on his palm and aimed it at Kara. "Who's killing whom?" Mon asked her.

Kara gave him a terrified look as she realized how vulnerable she was. "Okay, I yield," she said finally.

"You act like a bad girl again, and you're getting another time-out," Mon told her. "All it takes is a simple touch, and we're back here again."

Mon powered down the energy orb in his hand and touched Kara. The two instantly transported back to Kara's apartment. Mon picked up the weakened Kara and brought her over to her bed. "You nearly killed me, Mon. You could have ended my existence."

"Yeah," Mon confirmed.

"No man has ever stood up to me like this. No man has ever used his mind and skills to truly scare me. I'm so lucky to have you. I'm so sorry. Don't ever leave me," Kara said sincerely and passionately kissed Mon.

"When you're feeling a little better, you can show me your appreciation," Mon said to her as he laid her in her bed. Kara fell asleep feeling content for the first time in a great while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac 5 shows off his skills as an equal in the Vindicator's trio with an agenda of his own. I leave it up to the reader to decide if Brainiac 5 was in the right. The end battle is from Superman II. This episode was written quite some time ago but has current relevance today. Stay safe and healthy.


	73. The Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO gang searches for the World Killers before they can unite their powers.

The DEO gang consisting of Hank, Alex, Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 interviewed Lena Luthor in their conference room the day after the World-Killers united.

"State your name," Hank requested.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"This is my interrogation," Hank reminded her.

"I'm being interrogated?" Lena asked concernedly.

"Just humor me," Hank grimaced.

"Lena Karen Luthor," she replied.

"How long has this being going on?" Hank asked her referring to Sam being treated in her building.

"Three weeks," Lena answered.

"And what exactly have you been doing in those three weeks?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I mean, was there anything...sexual involved?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No," Lena said shocked.

"I knew it was a mistake to bring you in here," Hank said to Kara.

"I found it relevant," Kara argued.

"When I first suspected Sam was Reign, I took her to my secret lab at L Corp where I conducted a series of tests...with her consent," Lena said.

"When I examined her, I found nothing out of the ordinary," Alex said.

"Perhaps, you should have been...more thorough," Mon grinned.

Kara and Mon gave each other high-fives across the table. "What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked offended.

"I calculate a 99.99 percent chance that was meant to be a sexual innuendo," Brainiac 5 said.

"After sequencing her DNA, I determined that Sam's DNA changed whenever she was possessed by Reign. Sam is Reign," Lena concluded.

"Yeah, duh. We knew that since her first appearance," Kara mocked.

"Wait...what?" Lena wondered.

"Facial recognition, DNA recovered at the scene, Kara's X-ray vision, L Corp and Catco surveillance footage all conclusively pointed to Sam," Hank said obviously.

"You knew my CEO was Reign from the very beginning and didn't tell me?" Lena asked outraged.

"Not so funny now, is it?" Kara grinned.

"I thought we were friends," Lena said pissed-off. "And how do you have surveillance footage from inside my buildings?"

"We're the government. We can do anything," Hank told her. "So, for three weeks you have been aiding and abetting a mass murderer."

"Well, when you put it like that it makes me look like a bitch, doesn't it?" Lena said sarcastically. "I was trying to help a friend...and get my CEO's ass back to work."

"You didn't think to bring this to our attention?" Hank asked condescendingly.

"You mean a secret government organization that has never publicly revealed itself and has zero accountability?" Lena asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Hank said unmoved.

"I am not your employee. I have not signed a contract with you. Nor sworn an oath," Lena said.

"I'm not any of those things, either, yet I tell the DEO everything I know as soon as I know it," Kara said.

Hank eyed Kara. "Supergirl, shut the fuck up."

"I conducted an L Corp experiment with L Corp technology on L Corp property," Lena said stubbornly.

"What did you discover?" Hank asked.

"I was looking to isolate the spark that turned Sam into Reign, but I didn't get a chance to finish," Lena said lamely.

"I have all of Lena Luthor's data logs in case you wish to read them for yourselves," Brainiac 5 said to the group.

"Those files were encrypted. How?" Lena said stunned.

"Was that a serious question? Sometimes, I miss social cues," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Our friend, Barney, can hack into anything," Hank explained. "Do you have a way of tracking Reign?"

"No," Lena said flatly.

"They're probably wondering what the fuck to do. All three of them combined were no match against Supergirl. She handled them like a boss," Mon smiled.

Kara and Mon gave each other another high-five. "Speaking of which, you cost Metropolis hundreds of lives and millions in property damage with nothing to show for it," Hank said to Kara.

"The fans will love it," Kara said dismissively.

"How did you keep Reign contained?" Hank asked Lena.

"I used Kryptonite inherited from Lex Corp," Lena said simply. "It doesn't work on Reign, but it does on Sam. I would trigger it before Sam would completely change into Reign," Lena said.

"For the time being, you work for us," Hank told Lena.

"Say what?" Lena asked confused.

"I planted little, as you say, Easter eggs in your company that would give the federal government the impression you committed insider trading and other unsavory business practices," Brainiac 5 said.

"We're also not really into Miranda rights, due process, or fair speedy trials here. If I put you in one of our cells, you're not coming out until I choose to release you," Hank said to her.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Lena asked horrified.

"We're the government...and we're here to help," Kara grinned. "By the way, we have a sword-fight to get to," she said to Hank.

Mon came over to Kara and instantly the two were gone.

* * *

Kara and Mon reappeared in the desert. Kon and Mara were waiting bored. "Sorry for being so late. We had to interrogate a good friend of ours," Kara said to them.

"That doesn't sound like something you do to a good friend," Mara doubted.

"Oh, you're so sweet and innocent. It's just so adorable," Kara said to her.

"Let's get this over with," Mon said impatiently wearing his Insane armor.

Kon smirked as he joined with his father away from Kara and Mara. "Be thankful you don't have to deal with this bullshit," Kara said to Mara.

"I don't know. Having multiple males fighting over me...sounds intriguing," Mara admitted.

Kara eyed Mara. "What the fuck did I just hear?"

Kon and Mon faced off a good distance away from Kara and Mara. "Last time we fought, you were weak as fuck," Kon said disrespectfully.

"Things change," Mon replied.

"Mind if I use my sword?" Kon asked taking it out of its sheath.

"Not at all," Mon replied.

Kon whirled his sword in his hand. His hair went up and then he ascended to Super Insane. Mon likewise went Super Insane. Kon gave his father an uncertain look. This was different from before. Smiling nervously, Kon leaped up and slashed at his father several times a second. Mon deflected the sword with his index finger each time creating small air shock waves with each impact. Kon increased his speed but Mon blocked each attack with ease. The wind picked up as their Super Insane auras flared.

Kon came back down stunned. Mon raised his hand at Kon and lazily blasted him across the desert until he slammed into a large rock. Kon's sword fell out of his hand and planted itself in the hard ground. Kon got back up and took off his DEO jacket as things got serious. He powered up bulking up his muscles.

Mon tensed up as he reached Super Insane level two. Static electricity sparked around his frame. Kon realized he was at a disadvantage. Somehow, his father's strength had returned. Still, he had to fight to the end for Insane honor's sake. He leaped off the ground and flew straight at his father. Cocking his right arm back, he collected energy for his attack and pushed his arm forward firing his most powerful attack.

Mon was suddenly hit by a powerful beam that created a massive dust explosion. Kara and Mara watched the huge explosion from a distance. Kon took both hands and fired continuous bursts into the dust cloud increasing its size. Kon couldn't see through the dust cloud but figured with all the beams he was sending into it, he had to be hitting something. For a good minute, he kept firing into the cloud.

Slightly fatigued, Kon rose above the cloud. Powering up to his maximum again, he fired with both hands into the cloud creating mini craters in the ground. Finally, Kon stopped firing exhausted. "Well...it's over," Kon said thinking he had won.

There was no movement from the dust cloud for a good while and then Mon emerged from the dust cloud unharmed. Kon froze up as he gave his father a dumbfounded look. "It's not over until I say it's over," Mon said swatting Kon to the ground.

Kon hit the ground hard dislocating his right shoulder and fracturing his right leg. He grunted in pain unable to move. Mon powered up an energy orb in his hand and fired at Kon. Kara raced to get there in time before the blast hit Kon. There was a powerful explosion of dust and rock as it hit. When the dust settled, Kara remained standing with Kon still on the ground at her side.

Kon stared at his mother who had just saved him from potential death. "Mother...I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Kara said to him. She then turned to Mon. "Really? That's a little rough, don't you think?" she scolded.

"I thought the boy could handle it," Mon said unrepentantly.

"I have shamed you, father," Kon said defeated.

"Shame would be if you didn't try at all," Mon said to him.

Mara floated over to her fallen brother. "I'll take him to the cruiser," she offered.

"Since your father is now my king again, I figure we should have our second honeymoon," Kara said giving Mon a passionate kiss.

"Gross," Kon said immaturely still on the ground.

"I remember our first honeymoon. By its end, there was neither honey nor a moon," Mon grinned as he recalled the memory.

"Let's go steal that battery," Kara said to Mon.

"You mean it?" Mon asked not wanting to hope too much.

"Oh yeah," Kara said positively aroused.

Mon touched Kara's shoulder and the two instantly disappeared.

* * *

At Catco, James ordered around his staff. "I want someone at Metropolis General to give me an update on the mayor's condition. Talk to the physician, not his press secretary. I want facts, not propaganda. Once we know all the facts, then we can start producing our own propaganda," James told them.

"It might be difficult with medical confidentiality," Georgina told him.

"I don't give a shit," James said to her and then took a call from Lena. "Sup, girl?"

"I really needed to hear your voice. I owe you an apology," Lena told him.

"For what?" James wondered.

"Sam is Reign. I've known about it for three weeks," Lena admitted.

"Well, duh," James said already in the loop.

"Wait...what?" Lena asked confused.

"The DEO has known that for months. I'm in-and-out of that place," James said obviously. "Also, there was this one time I asked Sam if she would be willing to have a threesome with us, and she gave me this evil stare. I knew then," James said nonchalantly.

"Well, I was doing my best to free Sam of Reign," Lena said to him.

"Reign put Supergirl in a coma. How did you contain her?" James asked.

"I used Kryptonite from Lex's storage," Lena admitted.

"You held off Reign all by yourself. That's badass," James said impressed.

"I gambled everything, my friend, my reputation, your trust in me, and I lost," Lena said tearfully.

"Hey, you win some, you lose some," James said unconcernedly.

"I don't want you to look at me like I'm a Luthor," Lena said.

"Then stop doing Luthor-type shit," James advised.

"I need to be punished," Lena said to him.

"Alright, I got you," James promised.

"I have to go," Lena said hanging up. In spite of herself, she smiled knowing what James' punishment would entail.

Mara approached Lena in her Supergirl uniform. "I deceived the DEO, my mother's friends, and you for seven months pretending to be my mother. I know what you did. Without condoning...or condemning, I understand why you did it," Mara said to her.

"Thanks," Lena said appreciatively.

"Do you have more Kryptonite?" Mara asked.

"A shit-ton spread across the country," Lena answered.

"Good," Mara said pleased. "Someone that wants to get rid of their only vulnerability, their only check on their power, cannot be trusted."

Mara then eyed the moon moving slowly across the sky towards the sun. "That's odd."

* * *

Reign, Purity, and Pestilence knelt in their base to a red glowing piercing eye. "What is thy bidding, my Lord?" Reign asked of the eye.

"The humanity within the three of you must be purged. Only as pure souls, can you perform my wonders," the Eye of Rao said to them.

"Done," Pestilence said instantly.

"We require time," Reign admitted.

Purity nodded as well. "They are stronger than anticipated."

"Have faith in me, my angels of light. We shall purify this world and make it anew," the Eye of Rao told them.

"As you wish, my Lord," Reign bowed her head. The Eye of Rao then suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Mara, Lena, and Alex discussed the odd eclipse. "The Earth and the moon turn on an axis. No amount of technology can change that," Lena said.

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 doubted as he passed them by.

"This isn't technology," Mara said simply. "This is older than science."

"Please don't say magic," Lena said rolling her eyes.

"In 1917, thousands of people saw the sun dancing around in the sky at Fatima, Portugal. Some things cannot be explained by science alone," Mara said.

"How will the lack of sunlight affect you?" Alex asked.

"I do not have the same reserves as my mother, but I can rely on my Insane side," Mara said to her.

"Your what side?" Lena asked confused.

"How long do we got?" Hank asked Winn.

"Two hours until totality," Winn answered.

"If the eclipse becomes permanent, for whatever reason, what will that do to the planet?" Hank asked Winn.

"Not much. The moon during a solar eclipse only casts a shadow over a small percentage of the Earth's surface. The rest of the surface will still receive sunlight even during a partial eclipse. The atmospheric heat will spread evenly across the surface of the entire planet," Winn said.

"Good work, Winn. I knew you would be the type to pay attention in elementary school," Hank smiled amused.

Brainiac 5 walked up to the group in his human form. "Is there a way for me to connect with Sam and Julia through the spiritual realm the way you did with me when I was in a coma?" Mara asked him.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well...shit," Hank muttered.

Mara then felt an intense headache and a buzzing sound in her head. "Are you alright?" Alex asked her.

"Something is in my head," Mara said clutching her scalp.

Hank walked up to Mara and put his hands on her forehead. He could sense the invading presence. "It's strong and ancient," he said as he struggled.

A power discharge blasted Hank away from Mara. DEO personnel rushed into the command center with Kryptonite staffs ready. Mara let loose an air shock wave that blasted them off their feet. "Oh my God," Lena realized backing away.

Mara fell to her knees as she continued to clutch her head. "Supergirl, whatever this is, you have to fight it. You're an innocent teenage girl," Alex said to her.

"How can you say that? I'm not innocent," Mara said gritting her teeth.

Mara got back to her feet and went Super Insane stunning everyone in the room. Mara gave a scream as she continued to power up. "Center yourself, Mara. Rage isn't the answer," Hank said to her.

"I can't fight...what I am," Mara said as static discharges hit computer monitors.

Brainiac 5 watched curiously as Mara continued to struggle. Mara then calmed herself down while keeping her Super Insane form. Her eyes glowed a menacing red. "What are you called?" he asked her.

"You can call me Flame," she replied.

* * *

Kara and Mon instantly transported themselves to Ysmault. The surface was similar to Mars with red coloring. The sky was also reddish in color. In the distance, there was a bright red light. "I bet that's it," Kara pointed it out.

"I don't care to be ambushed," Mon said declining to instantly move to it.

"Let's have a walk," Kara said to him.

"Sure," Mon agreed.

"Want to hold hands?" Kara asked him.

"Let's not get too crazy," Mon told her.

As they walked along a cat leaped onto Kara's face and got in her hair. "What the fuck?" she said as her voice was muffled by fur.

Mon raised his hand to fry the cat but then the cat leaped off Kara's face. It bounced off the ground and leaped up towards Mon blasting him a distance away with his red ring. The cat took the offensive scratching Mon all over. Mon tried to blast the cat but it kept leaping out of the way. Kara gave the cat a wide-eyed look as it was kicking Mon's ass. The cat created a red tiger construct with his ring. Mon worked to keep the red tiger's jaws from getting to his throat.

Kara then clapped creating a shock wave that knocked out the cat. "Well, aren't you the most adorable thing ever," Kara said as she examined the unconscious alien cat. "Can we keep it?"

"Fuck no," Mon objected feeling the scratches on his face and armor.

Kara took the red ring off the cat and tossed the cat aside. Putting the ring on her finger, her black Supergirl uniform instantly became pure red. Instead of her S crest, a Red Lantern crest appeared. "As much as I love black, this is stylish," Kara approved.

Mon stared at Kara's now red eyes. "Wow, I just want to fuck the red out of your eyes."

"Oh, behave," Kara said amused.

"I'm actually quite amazed how well you're handling the Red Lantern ring. It should be giving you instant PMS and turning you into a rage monster," Mon figured.

"Probably because I'm a pretty chill person," Kara said.

She tried to form constructs with the ring without result. "Damn, I guess it doesn't work for someone who doesn't give a shit," Kara frowned.

Red glowing beings in the thousands took to the skies and went straight for them. "Are they attacking us, therefore, requiring us to use self-defense?" Mon asked.

"Check," Kara agreed.

"And this is the capital world of an evil empire?" Mon asked.

"Check," Kara confirmed.

"And therefore the galaxy would be a better place if they were all killed off?" Mon asked.

"Check," Kara grinned.

Mon powered up skipping a few levels. In a powerful flash of light, he reached Super Insane level four. The ground shook like an earthquake as he did. "I love your long spiky black hair and that red fur," Kara said touching his hair with her left hand and his arm with her right.

"You're like the teddy bear my parents never gave me," Kara said adoringly.

"This is the pinnacle of my race's power. Show some respect," Mon told her.

"Do you always have to shake the whole world to keep going in this form?" Kara asked.

"Why?" Mon asked suspiciously.

"I want to take you to bed in this form. I want to clutch the fur on your back, rub my stomach on it, and intertwine my legs in it," Kara said with a thirsty expression.

"Once I reach this form, I don't require constant power-ups to keep it. It becomes my natural state," Mon explained.

"Why don't you always look like this then?" Kara asked.

"Other than the fact that it obviously doesn't fit in with human society, it consumes a lot of calories and energy," Mon said obviously.

The thousands of Red Lanterns fired all at once with red beams. The red beams rained down on Kara and Mon creating a powerful explosion of red dust and rock. When the dust cleared, Kara appeared as a red-head from the dust. Mon stared at Kara fascinated.

"What?" Kara asked him.

The Red Lanterns snarled and screamed in rage as they prepared another attack. "You got like an attack that can deal with them all? I find killing them one-by-one with my heat vision boring," Kara asked of Mon.

"Yeah, I got this," Mon said firing continuous discs into the air. The discs went straight for the Red Lanterns slicing them up. The discs kept going slicing up other Red Lanterns, aliens of all types. Mon kept going launching more discs into the air until there were hundreds of discs slicing into Red Lanterns. Once he was done, there was a red cloud in the sky.

"I hope that wasn't it," Kara smirked as the two of them walked further into the city.

* * *

Flame looked around her uncertain of her situation. Brainiac 5 fired a Kryptonite net at Flame. She fried it with her heat vision before it could hit her. Brainiac 5 then took out a Kryptonite energy pistol and fired. Flame moved out of the way and then fired on the pistol destroying it. Brainiac 5 then extended Kryptonite blades and advanced on her. Flame cast a disc that sliced off Brainiac 5's head. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"This is bad," Winn realized.

"I got this," Alex said firing her laser pistol at Flame. The burst hit Flame's chest harmlessly. Flame then air shock wave blasted Alex across the room.

Hank rushed Flame from behind. She immediately turned on red flames forcing Hank to hesitate. "Fear makes you hesitate. I fear nothing," Flame said using Mara's voice. She fired a beam into Hank's chest dropping him.

Flame then turned to Winn who was still standing with a regular pistol in his hand. Flame looked at him curiously. "It's very difficult for me to step on an ant and not crush it," she said of the assembled group.

"What are you?" Winn asked her.

"I am the daughter of Rao. So, this body is the strongest on this planet?" Flame considered.

Winn said nothing to that. "No, there are three others," Flame realized. "Even so, this body will do," Flame settled.

"What do you want?" Winn asked nervously.

"I couldn't help but notice there is a colony of Kryptonians on this planet and that there is a conflict between them and my father's angels. For you, this is the End of Days but for me, it is a mild amusement," Flame said to him.

"Well, we do have work to do," Lena said boldly.

"You wish to reach the Kryptonians controlled by my angels in the spiritual realm before the totality of the eclipse? By taking control of this girl, she is now in that realm. If you want her to remain there talking to them, you better start entertaining me," Flame said to her.

She turned to Winn. "Accompanying me," she ordered.

Winn looked to Hank for permission. "Go with her, Winn," Hank ordered.

"Alright, I'm not sure what I can show you in two hours though," Winn said doubtfully.

Flame slowed down time so that everyone in the DEO was barely moving. "We're going to have a lot of fun together," Flame assured him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mara was in the uncanny valley looking for Sam and Julia. She noticed the body of Grace on the ground. Going into the fortress, she found Julia and Sam on the ground shaking. "Supergirl?" Sam realized.

"Yeah," Mara said giving her a hand.

"I beat you into a coma. I almost killed you," Sam said remorsefully.

"All is forgiven," Mara assured her.

"I killed all those people," Sam said stunned.

"That was Reign," Mara reminded her. "Tell me where their base is."

"I don't know where it is," Sam admitted.

"Use your body and find a way to tell us where it is. Do it for Ruby," Mara said to her.

Sam took control of Reign for a brief moment, placed her crystal in a command console, and created an energy discharge. The fortress gave an energy pulse detected by DEO satellites. "We have their location," Alex said seeing it on the screen.

* * *

Kara and Mon came upon a Red Lantern that was all head and very little body. He looked like an egg. "Oh, did Humpty Dumpty fall down?" Kara mocked.

"I don't understand the reference," Mon admitted.

"Supposedly, its about King Richard III who was a hunchback and was defeated on the battlefield in 1485. He sat on a wall. He had a great fall. And none of the King's men could put him back together," Kara laughed.

"And they say my race is fucked up," Mon muttered.

"Oh, that's what I love about humans. No one is more fucked-up than humanity," Kara smiled.

"And we're working hard to prevent Reign from exterminating them...because?" Mon wondered.

"They're a galactic treasure...and Alex," Kara reminded him.

Kara and Mon came upon the palace and entered. Inside was a scowling alien with red skin, humanoid body, sharp teeth, and glaring eyes. "I am Atrocitus. For the longest time, I had no purpose. I had defeated my greatest foe and my rage had been quelled. Without my rage, I am nothing," he said to them.

"I have to say. The state of affairs here is...atrocious," Kara mocked.

"Yes, continue to enrage me. It only fuels me," Atrocitus said standing up.

"Let's do this without distracting constructs: just raw physical power," Mon said to him.

"Very well," Atrocitus said as he powered up his body. He glowed red and his muscles bulked up. He screamed in rage and rushed Mon. The two battled briefly inside the palace until it was demolished by the force of their blows. Atrocitus continued his assault into the street.

"Smash!" Atrocitus roared as he clapped his hands together destroying a city block.

* * *

As Reign and Sam changed places, Reign grabbed Mara by the throat. "In this dimension, you have no power," Reign glared at Mara.

"This is not Rao's will," she told her.

"What would you know of Rao's will, filthy half-breed?" Reign spat.

"I know that that exterminating an entire race because of a few rotten ones is not justice," Mara told her.

"That's where you're wrong. No one is innocent," Reign said to her.

"Not even Ruby?" Mara asked.

"Not even her," Reign confirmed.

"Turn your judgment on yourself," Mara said to her.

"I am only doing Roa's will. I'm his eternal servant," Reign said flustered as she released Mara. "If its a choice between humanity and Rao, I will always choose Rao."

"This isn't Rao," Mara insisted.

"Enough!" Reign shouted at her as her eyes glowed red.

Reign suddenly became Sam again as Reign took back control in the real world.

* * *

Flame and Winn toured around the world. For the outside world, only minutes had passed but for Winn, it had been days. "I am so famished," Winn said struggling to keep up with her.

"Give me the word, and I'll turn these stones to bread," Flame offered.

"That does sound really nice right now, but I'm gluten intolerant," Winn excused.

Flame took Winn to the top of the Empire State Building in New York City. "Throw yourself down from here. I promise that you will survive. Your feat will amaze your fellow humans," Flame said to him.

"Are you crazy? How can I trust you?" Winn said freaked out by the heights. "Besides, there are dozens of people that could do that and no one cares."

"Very well," Flame said and then took Winn high enough that he could see the curvature of the Earth. Flame changed his vision so that the world appeared perfectly flat. He could then see the entire planet's surface, corner-to-corner.

"My geography teacher would kill for this view," Winn said amazed.

"Rao has given me dominion over this world. I can give you all the kingdoms of this world. You can solve the problems of war, starvation, energy, environmental decay, and crime. You can remake this world however you choose. You can command all of the world's scientists to construct for you all the ideas that are in your little head," Flame offered.

"All of it?" Winn wondered amazed.

"Yes, Winn. You can become the eternal ruler of this world," Flame said to him.

"What's the catch?" Winn asked her.

"Bend the knee to me and worship me alone. I'll rid this world of those pesky angels," Flame said to him.

Winn struggled with the decision. "It's so much power for one person. I could never," Winn muttered.

"I will only offer this once," Flame said to him.

Winn looked at Mara's innocent face and realized it wasn't her but a god-like entity he had no understanding of. "Then...my answer is no."

Flame smiled. "You're the first mortal to turn me down. Perhaps, humanity is worth saving after all."

"Wait...what? You were just fucking with me?" Winn wondered.

"There is no good or evil in this universe. There is only fun and a lack thereof. "I had fun with you, Winn," Flame said and then snapped her fingers. A dumbfounded Winn was suddenly back in his chair at the DEO.

"What happened?" Alex asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I need some sugar right now," Winn said and then collapsed.

Mara suddenly appeared in the DEO back to normal. "Did you get their location?" she asked Hank.

"We sure did. We were about to leave without you," Hank said to her.

* * *

Mon and Atrocitus trashed the city as they battled. Kara watched in amusement as the two titans battled it out. Mon punched Atrocitus so hard he slammed into one of the orbiting moons. A furious Atrocitus, reneged on their agreement and created a red energy bomb powerful enough to destroy the planet.

Kara flew over to Mon. "I can't reach him while he's in space," Mon said to her.

"We could just leave," Kara suggested.

"You mean...retreat?" Mon asked skeptically.

"Sorry, bad idea," Kara admitted. "Perhaps I should start following Insane tradition."

Mon gave her a skeptical look. "Like what?"

Kara got on a knee and presented her Red Lantern ring to him. Mon took the ring greatly moved by her gesture. It was Insane tradition for a father to hand down his ring to his daughter only for her to hand it over to her husband at the wedding feast in an act of total submission.

"Rise, my wife," Mon said taking her hand.

Mon placed the ring on his finger. His Insane rage powered the ring to its greatest level yet. Mon then flew up into space with a red force-field around his body. Atrocitus threw down his bomb down upon him. Mon fired his ring at the bomb sending it off into deep space. Mon then reached Atrocitus and backhanded him back to the planet. He landed creating a crater.

Kara walked over to the beaten Atrocitus. "You think this hurts me? It only fuels my rage," he spat at her.

"No, but I bet this does," Kara said as she punched a basketball-size hole in his gut.

Atrocitus glared at Kara and then fell over dead. Mon then instantly appeared near the Red Lantern battery ready to steal it. Grabbing hold of it, he instantly transported himself and the battery away. The planet suddenly lost power and all Red Lanterns across the galaxy lost power, many of which suffocated in space. Mon then returned without the battery pleased with himself.

Thousands of enraged alien creatures swarmed the pyramid he was standing on climbing the steps. Mon fired continuously on them incinerating one at a time. Kara joined him with her heat vision. Finally, they overwhelmed them on top of the pyramid. Kara and Mon punched and kicked them as they kept coming.

"Oh my God, I'm having so much fun," Kara said as she whacked fools.

"Absolutely," Mon agreed as he punched and kicked non-stop.

Once the fighting became boring, Kara went Prime and created an energy burst that consumed the entire city. The pyramid was demolished in the blast. Kara and Mon stayed suspended in the air. "Where did you send that battery?" Kara asked him.

"A black hole," he replied.

"So, you didn't even want the power?" Kara asked confused.

"An Insane only accepts power from his own strength," Mon reminded her.

"So, you just wanted to steal their battery...for fun?" Kara asked him.

"Yes. You disappointed?" Mon asked.

"No, I love it," she said passionately kissing him with the ruined city and thousands of corpses below them.

* * *

Alex had been working to get Brainiac 5 operational by reconnecting his head. Brainiac 5 got up and kept his neck stiff. "Your repairs will have to be redone," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Alex mocked.

"What is your plan?" Brainiac 5 asked changing the subject.

"We go in with all of our heavy hitters and fuck them up," Hank told him.

"We should use the cruiser," Alex said to Brainiac 5.

"Most of you can fly...so no," Brainiac 5 replied. "I'm also not coming. That was too close to having this unit terminated."

"I worked for two hours to get him back up and running. What an ass?" Alex said pissed-off.

"He's right. The cruiser is too valuable to risk. We go in and see what's going on. If its too much for us, we get out," Hank said.

"I don't know if I should go. I would just be a liability," Alex said concernedly.

"I got you a new suit and laser pistol," Winn said to her opening a case.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Alex said positively aroused. "I'm going to change."

Winn chuckled at that. "But not in front of you," Alex clarified walking off.

"That's not what I was thinking," Winn called after her.

* * *

Mara, Kon, J'onn, and Alex dropped down into the World-Killer base. The three World-Killers were ready for them. "What's our plan of attack?" Alex asked J'onn.

"We have to find a way to reach these kids," J'onn replied.

"You're going to mind-rape the fuck out of them," Alex realized.

"Read my mind," J'onn said pleased.

"If I ever become director, I'm stopping these kinds of techniques," Alex said righteously.

"Well...shit," J'onn said realizing he would need to postpone his retirement.

Kon slowly took out his sword for dramatic effect and then sped past all three of them. He reappeared behind them in a kneeling position. "Lethal as fuck," he smirked.

"Forgetting something," Reign asked holding a broken piece of his sword.

Kon then realized his sword had been broken in two. "Shit!" he realized and turned around.

Reign threw the broken blade at him slicing through his shoulder. "Let's move," J'onn ordered.

The two teams clashed in a fist-fight battle. Mara held her own against Reign, J'onn battled Purity, and a weakened Kon and Alex took on Pestilence. Reign cupped Mara's fist. "You are weak," she said to her. Reign then threw Mara into the fortress wall. Mara quickly recovered but Reign was already on her. The two briefly battled before Reign upper-cut her to the ground. Alex then appeared and blasted Reign with her new laser gun. Reign emerged from the fire unharmed.

"Shit!" Alex realized.

Mara, J'onn, and Kon all got their asses handed to them by the World-Killers. Alex went over to them to look at their wounds. Kon had an infection in his shoulder wound that was progressing rapidly, J'onn looked worn out, and Mara had a black eye.

"When did we lose control of the situation," Kon wondered.

"How about when you went on your own? How was that tactical?" J'onn asked him.

"But it was so cool," Kon said defensively.

"You know what's not cool: all of us dying," Alex said to him as she patched his shoulder and injected the Pestilence cure into his veins."

"Please, if we wanted to be tactical, Barney could have nuked this place from orbit," Kon said obnoxiously.

"If we nuke this place, they'll just resurrect and create a new base," J'onn reminded him.

"Maybe...if Sam and Julia see how hurt we are, they will assert themselves," Mara suggested.

"You're actually suggesting we get our asses kicked on purpose?" Kon asked incredulously.

"She does have a point," J'onn allowed.

The team faced off against the World-Killers. "Let's get our asses kicked," J'onn said to everyone.

"Much obliged," Reign smirked.

The two teams clashed once again keeping their same fighting foes. Mara and Reign got into a beam war only for Mara to be blasted across the ground. Purity punched J'onn around and used her scream to devastate him. "Julia, I know you're in there," Alex said to her as she held her pistol.

Purity merely smiled at her and screamed at her. Alex fired at the same time creating an explosion that knocked her to the ground. Pestilence and Kon fought in the air slamming into the fortress' walls. Pestilence took hold of Kon and dropped him to the ground. "You may have immunity to one virus, but I have thousands ready to use on you," Pestilence told him.

The four of them were tossed into the center again. Reign gave Mara a good kick across the black sand. She then turned to Alex who was struggling to reach her pistol. Reign took hold of her and threw away her pistol. "They sent a pathetic human to fight us?" Reign mocked Alex.

"Fuck you," Alex spat.

"I would kill you now, but I want you to witness our ascension," Reign said throwing Alex aside.

"Julia, you can't let this happen. You have to resist," Alex pleaded to Purity.

"Help us," Mara called out.

"Yeah...help," Kon muttered not taking their plan seriously.

"If you will not join us, you will be destroyed," Reign said blasting Mara with heat vision for a few seconds. Mara winced in pain as she was hit.

"You will pay the price for opposing the will of Rao," Reign said blasting Mara again.

Purity stood back up and took Reign's side. "Your skills are no match for the power of Rao. You will pay for your lack of vision," Reign said blasting Mara again.

Mara cried out in pain as she was hit dropping out of Super Insane. "Julia, stop this!" Alex shouted at Purity.

J'onn attempted to intervene but Pestilence whacked him back down. Kon was busy throwing up as the infections took their toll on him. "Now, half-breed, you will die," Reign said blasting Mara with continuous heat vision.

Purity watched Mara's execution with a grin and then felt a tremor go through her mind. She stared at the screaming Mara and back to Reign. Going back to Mara's innocence, she then saw Reign's expression of hate. Finally, Julia took control and blasted Reign off her feet with her scream.

Pestilence rushed Purity and stabbed her to the gut and then sliced her neck. "I always knew you were weak," Pestilence glared at her with yellowish eyes.

Purity used the last of her strength to blast Pestilence with her scream. Pestilence tried to resist the scream but then her skin started to crack open. Finally, her head exploded. Purity and Pestilence then fell to the ground dead. Reign eyed the two World-Killers disappointedly. Seconds later, the two came back to life and got back to their feet.

"They have exposed our weakness," Reign realized.

"Yes," Purity allowed.

"What shall we do about it?" Pestilence wondered.

"Even with the three of us, we cannot defeat Kara Zor-El. If we even lose one of us, we are at great disadvantage," Reign said to them.

"We should use my body. Grace is completely cooperative," Pestilence offered.

"Yes but Sam Arias is stronger, and I know how to gain her cooperation. With the three of us, Sam's mind will be crushed," Reign said.

"Do not let your ego interfere with our mission," Purity reminded Reign.

"It has been decided," Reign said to them.

Purity and Pestilence gave up their spirits to Reign. Julia and Grace fell to the ground free of their angels. Reign screamed as she felt Purity and Pestilence join her. The entire fortress shook as Reign floated off the ground as the eclipse reached totality.

J'onn went to get Julia and Grace but was blasted back by Reign's power surge. Reign used her heat vision to kill Julia and Grace. She then lowered herself down to the ground. "With all three of us in one body, not even Kara Zor-El can defeat us," Reign said victoriously.

Kara and Mon then instantly appeared in the World-Killer base. Kara looked around and found Mara, Kon, J'onn, and Alex alive. Kara eyed the dead bodies of Julia and Grace and then stared at Super Reign. "I have the combined powers of Purity and Pestilence within me," Super Reign said impressed with herself.

Super Reign gestured for Kara to come closer. "Now, finally, kneel," Super Reign said to Kara.

Kara could feel the power coming off of Super Reign. She slowly took a knee before her in submission. "Take my hand and swear eternal loyalty...to Rao," Super Reign ordered.

Kara took a deep breath, exhaled, and reluctantly gave Super Reign her hand. The others looked upon Kara in shock and dismay realizing this was the end. "You can't give in," Alex said to Kara.

"It is finished," Super Reign said pleased.

Kara then started crushing Super Reign's right hand causing her to cry out in pain. Super Reign put her left hand onto Kara's shoulder for support. Kara released Super Reign's crushed hand and picked her up by her waist over her head as she stood back up. Kara gave Super Reign a smirk as she threw Super Reign through the air against the cave wall breaking her back. Super Reign then fell into a bottomless cavern.

The base began to shake and crumble around them. "Alright, field-trip is over, kids. Time to go," Kara told them all. All of them grabbed ahold of Mon and then disappeared from the collapsing fortress.

* * *

In the DEO conference room, Mon contemplated the Red Lantern ring he had collected from Atrocitus. Kara came pleased with herself. "With Pestilence gone, the Blight never happens. We saved trillions of lives in the future."

"I would not congratulate ourselves so soon," a hologram of Brainiac 5 suddenly appeared. "Now that Reign has Pestilence's power, she may now become Blight."

"Well, aren't you a kill-joy," Kara frowned at him.

"It is time I revealed my hypothesis concerning Reign," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"About time," Kara said impatiently.

"I do not believe Reign is receiving orders from your god, Rao," Brainiac 5 said. "I think there is another entity, Reign's puppet master, so to speak," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why would Reign take orders from someone other than Rao?" Kara asked.

"From the information I have collected, I have concluded that Reign honestly and firmly believes she is communicating with Rao. However, I do not believe she is. She has been misled," Brainiac 5 said.

"Like the plot to Legion?" Kara wondered.

"I do not know of this film, but it sounds disappointing," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Ha, something Barney doesn't know," Mon smirked.

Brainiac 5 downloaded the information concerning Kara's movie reference in less than a second. "Actually, you make a good point, for once," he said to Kara.

"So, we convince Reign that she has been deceived. No biggie," Kara said.

"The more fanatical a person is, the harder it is to convince them they're wrong," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Lena entered the balcony of Catco to meet up with James. "The DEO released me for good behavior," she muttered.

James decided not to tell her that Hank planted a tracker on her body. "You know, there isn't just one approach to what this world faces. There's the DEO way, there's Supergirl's way, and then there is your way," James allowed.

"Well, my way failed," Lena said bitterly.

"You have no idea how many times Supergirl has failed...I mean completely and totally failed to accomplish a good result. She's too into having fun and creating dramatic tension that the world was nearly destroyed several times. But you really care about the planet and that's sexy," James smiled at her.

"You're not offended I kept this a secret from you?" Lena asked.

"Well, I am a little disappointed I didn't get to see Sam's freak-outs in person. I guess I am going to have to watch the videos," James said.

"Alright, no more secrets between us," Lena promised.

"Agreed. By the way, I'm Guardian," James admitted.

"Well, fuck me sideways," Lena said stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flamebird is the daughter of Rao in Kryptonian mythology. The mystery between Rao and Reign is unraveling with each episode.


	74. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac 5 and Alex protect Ruby from a vengeful Reign. Parody of Terminator 2 Judgement Day.

Ruby wandered around the mall without parental supervision as per usual these last few months. Oblivious to her mother's condition, she went over to the arcade and played some Dance Revolution. The other kids looked on impressed as she got a high score.

Reign, in civilian clothes and without her mask, walked around the mall looking for Ruby. "Have you seen this girl?" she asked random kids showing them a picture of Ruby.

Reign eventually came upon the arcade. "Have you seen her?" Reign asked a kid.

"You bet. She dances like a pro," a boy said pointing her out.

Ruby saw her mother looking for her in the arcade. "Shoot," she said realizing she was in trouble for sneaking off. Ruby took off towards the back.

Reign pushed kids aside as she advanced on Ruby. Opening the door leading to the back exit, Ruby ran off hoping she hadn't been seen. "You're not supposed to be back here," a janitor said to her.

Ruby ignored him and came face-to-face with a short-man wearing a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. His face was pale and his hair was a military cut. His eyes were hidden by black sunglasses. In his right hand was a sci-fi shotgun.

Ruby froze as the man approached her. Reign entered the hallway and spotted Ruby. "I'm sorry, mom. I just wanted to have some fun, and you're always away," Ruby said to her.

Reign's eyes glowed red as she was about to incinerate the girl. "Mom?" Ruby wondered.

"Get down," Brainiac 5 ordered Ruby.

Reign fired her heat vision at the same time that Brainiac 5 fired a Kryptonite shell into her body. Her heat vision went into the ceiling as she was hit.

"What the fuck is going on?" the janitor wondered.

Reign quickly recovered from the hit and fired heat vision towards Ruby. Brainiac 5 activated an energy shield around his body and placed himself in front of Ruby. The poor janitor was caught in the cross-fire and was incinerated.

Brainiac 5 then turned around and fired continuous Kryptonite shells into Reign blasting massive holes into her torso. Brainiac 5 continued walking towards Reign as he fired into her. Finally, Reign fell to the floor dead.

"Mommy!" Ruby shrieked.

Brainiac 5 ignored the girl and loaded more shells into his weapon. Reign resurrected and stood back up. She took hold of Brainiac 5's gun. The two briefly struggled over the weapon and then slammed each other into the walls. Reign slammed Brainiac 5 through the wall and tossed him to the floor in a clothing store. Before Brainiac 5 could recover, Reign threw him out the window shattering it. Reign then turned back towards Ruby.

"Not destroying me when she had the chance: a fatal miscalculation," Brainiac 5 said as he got back up and recovered his gun.

Ruby ran off into the mall's parking complex. "Get on, kid," Alex said from her motorcycle.

"But I don't have a helmet," Ruby told her.

"Ruby, fuck the law," Alex said to her. Reign slammed the door open and spotted Ruby with Alex. "Get on the damn bike," Alex shouted urgently at Ruby.

"Okay," Ruby said getting on.

Alex then sped away onto the streets. Reign ran at super-speed after her and then took to the air once she was out of the parking complex. With her heat vision, she fired on Alex hitting other cars instead. Numerous cars exploded or crashed into other cars as Reign fired continuously on them.

Alex avoided the heat vision fire while swerving through traffic. Taking her laser pistol, she fired occasional shots into the air to keep Reign at bay.

Avoiding traffic, Alex took a number of exists and blasted a few gates open with her gun. Leaping off a ledge, she expertly landed in the concrete flood channels and sped away unheeded by traffic. Reign kept up with her and fired heat vision at her. The beams hit the bike sending both Alex and Ruby to the hard concrete.

"Get up. We can't stay here," Alex said taking her under a bridge to get them to cover. Reign dropped down and eyed Alex condescendingly.

"Done running?" she asked.

Alex walked Ruby back away from Reign as she advanced on them. Reign casually went underneath the bridge. Brainiac 5 and his own future-bike suddenly decloaked next to Alex and Ruby. Reign gave Brainiac 5 a look of surprise as he appeared. Brainiac 5 touched his wristband showing explosives underneath the bridge. Reign realized explosives were all around her. The two had set a trap for her.

Brainiac 5 fired several times into the explosives creating a huge fireball underneath the bridge. Reign was consumed by the flames with Kryptonite shards slicing into her from all directions. Brainiac 5 paused to see if Reign had survived. Seeing nothing in the flames, he attached his gun to his bike.

He turned to Ruby. "Come with me if you want to live," he offered his hand.

"Alright," a freaked-out Ruby said to him.

"So, where's my ride?" Alex asked.

"I didn't account for your bike being destroyed. If I were you...I would run," Brainiac 5 said and then drove off.

"Typical," Alex said and then ran off.

A resurrected Reign emerged from the flames royally pissed-off.

* * *

Brainiac 5 took Ruby out of the city on his motorcycle. "Time-out, what the freak is going on?" Ruby asked.

"You have been targeted for termination by Reign," Brainiac 5 told her.

"But that wasn't Reign. That was my mom," Ruby said confused.

"Your mother is Reign," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Whoa, this is deep," Ruby said stunned. "Did you kill her?"

"Negative. She has the ability to resurrect after death," Brainiac 5 told her.

Ruby sighed with relief. "Why are you relieved? With that ability, your termination is near absolute certainty," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Why does my mom want to kill me?" Ruby asked.

"She's possessed by an angel of Rao known to you as Reign. Reign believes that by killing you, she can increase her control over your mother's mind and body," Brainiac 5 told her.

"My mom can resist, right?" Ruby asked him.

"Her resistance so far has been negligible," Brainiac 5 said.

Brainiac 5 drove them over to a parking lot outside of the city. "So, what are you supposed to be?" Ruby asked.

"Brainiac Systems, model number five," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I'm going to call you Barney," Ruby said to him.

"Call me whatever you want," Brainiac 5 said disinterestedly.

"So, why are you protecting me?" Ruby asked. "Is it because you love children?"

"No, thirty years from now, you invent a revolutionary cure for AIDS," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Really? I've always wanted to be a doctor and help people," Ruby said amazed.

"I'm from the future one thousand years from now. I used your research to cure the Blight," Brainiac 5 continued. "Your work saved trillions of lives across the galaxy."

"Wow," Ruby said stunned.

"That is why you must live," Brainiac 5 told her.

* * *

Patricia Arias gave her patient a bored expression at Pescadero Mental Institution just outside Metropolis. "I will protect the others. I am the Beast!" a skinny bald man said to her.

"Alright, I think that's enough bullshit for one day," Patricia said to him.

"Same time next week?" the man asked.

"Sure, why not?" Patricia allowed as the crazy man was taken away by guards.

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, and Hank arrived at her office. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked annoyed.

"This is my appointment," Hank said showing his FBI badge.

"What can I do for you?" Patricia asked politely.

"Are you aware that your daughter, Sam, is Reign?" Hank asked.

"I figured as much," Patricia said disappointedly.

"How do you know?" Mara asked.

"I never told her where she was from. I just wanted her to be normal and when she was ten, she started doodling in her notebooks. It was as if something was there that just needed to get out," Patricia said.

"How did you handle having a space-alien daughter with super-powers?" Hank asked curiously.

"I punished her like...all the time," Patricia said.

"You got balls, lady," Hank said impressed.

"What kind of drawings did she do?" Mara asked.

"It was the mark that was all over the news. I knew then," Patricia said.

"And you decided not to tell anyone about this?" Hank asked annoyed.

"All I wanted to do was protect her. I should have known better than to bury her feelings," Patricia said.

"What Sam is has nothing to do with the way she was raised," Mara told her.

"Don't let her off the hook that easily," Hank said to Mara.

"I was an awful mother. I kicked her out. I've never even met my granddaughter," Patricia admitted.

"That does sound fucked up," Hank agreed. "We need to get you out of here before she comes."

"I'm not leaving. I kicked her out when I should have helped her," Patricia said sacrificially.

"Then you've become our bait," Hank said to her.

* * *

Ruby paced around the parking lot as Brainiac 5 kept watch. "I need to do something," Ruby said frustrated.

"The DEO is handling the situation," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"What will Reign do next?" Ruby asked.

"Probably contact Sam's next of kin," Brainiac 5 considered.

"Grandma?" Ruby wondered.

"Most likely," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"What happens then?" Ruby asked naively.

"Reign will likely terminate her," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"What? We have to stop her now," Ruby said to him.

"Negative, Patricia Arias is not a mission priority," Brainiac 5 told her.

"She's a priority to me!" Ruby shouted at him.

"You've never met her. You're not even a blood relation to her," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Mom talks about her all the time. I don't want her to die," Ruby said to him.

"Everyone dies," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I want to see her! I want to see her! I want to see her!" she repeated herself annoyingly.

Brainiac 5 was unmoved by her temper tantrum. He then received a message that Mara and Hank were at the mental institution with Patricia. "We're going," he told her.

"Yay!" Ruby said pleased.

* * *

Alex arrived at the Luthor Mansion finding nothing. "Well...shit," she said seeing nothing but a plot of land.

"Lena, there's nothing here," Alex said annoyed.

"Input the numerical value for Luthor on the keypad," Lena instructed.

"Wow, that's a shitty pass-code," Alex rolled her eyes as she inputted the code.

"Maybe, but beggars can't be choosers," Lena said hanging up.

Alex eyed the huge mansion in front of her. "Well, I'll be damned."

Parking her car in the driveway, Alex came to the door and was allowed inside by the caretaker. "Not much farther, Agent Danvers," she said as they walked towards the living room.

"The house is big. I get it. I'm fine," Alex said resentfully.

"Oh, you are fine. I mean, you're in much better physical shape than me," Miss Cryer said staring at Alex.

"Well, I do work out," Alex said awkwardly.

"I bet you do," Miss Cryer complimented. "Did you know that from wing-to-wing, its five thousand steps," she said.

"Much bigger than my studio," Alex muttered.

"You sound poor. I'm so sorry," Miss Cryer said to her.

"It's alright," Alex allowed.

"You know, it can be lonely here all by myself. It hasn't been the same with Lillian gone," Miss Cryer said as they passed by her portraits.

"You don't say," Alex said dismissively.

"You want to get a drink. The basement has a complete bar," Miss Cryer offered.

"I'm kind of on duty," Alex declined.

"Do you want to know where all the weapons are stored?" Miss Cryer asked.

Alex gave her an interested look. "Yes, absolutely."

"Then you're going to have to do something for me, Agent Danvers," Miss Cryer said getting close to Alex.

"What do I need to do?" Alex asked her.

"Let's go to the indoor pool," Miss Cryer smiled.

"I didn't bring my swimsuit," Alex said awkwardly.

"I always swim in the nude," Miss Cryer replied.

* * *

Reign came up to the gate of the mental institution wearing civilian clothes. "Visiting hours are over, lady," the guard told her.

Reign blasted him with heat vision killing him instantly and then pushed the button opening the gate. She then entered the building using her X-ray vision to scan around the building. Finding her target, she leaped up to the third floor and made her way down the hall.

Brainiac 5 called Hank as he drove towards them. "We think she's headed here at Pescadero," Hank told him.

"Try to keep her inside the building. I want her confined to narrow spaces," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"We will try our best. Is Ruby at the safe-house?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 lied.

"We will see you soon," Hank said hanging up.

Reign came upon a figure in Patricia's office. "Mother, I just want to talk," she said kicking the door open.

"I'm done talking," Mara said blasting her with a sci-fi gun. Elastic bands wrapped around Reign and electrified her. Reign struggled against the bands as Hank touched her forehead.

Reign screamed in rage as Patricia looked on. Reign finally snapped the bands, extended her claws, and swiped at Hank infecting him. Hank tried to subdue her only to get thrown into an office. Mara punched Reign to the face forcing her head to the side.

Reign gave Mara a condescending look. "I have tripled my power, young one. If you couldn't defeat me before, what makes you think you can now?"

"I have faith," Mara said to her.

"That's all you have," Reign said as she kicked Mara to the floor buckling tile as she hit.

"Sam, stop this," Patricia ordered her.

"You," Reign glared. "Where is Ruby?"

"Now, you listen to me, Sam, and you listen good. I want you to hand yourself over to these people nice and quietly," Patricia ordered.

Reign simply stared at her. "What is your major malfunction? Did I not give you enough attention when you were a child?" Patricia shouted at her.

Reign fired heat vision into Patricia's heart. "Ahh!" Patricia cried out as she fell to the floor dead.

Reign then eyed the elevator doors and saw a child through the doors. Smiling, she went passed Mara and Hank and ran towards the elevator doors. With her fingers, she forced the elevator doors open. Brainiac 5 decloaked and fired his shotgun into her face blasting it open.

Ruby screamed as she saw her mother fall to the floor. Brainiac 5 then noticed Patricia on the floor. "Your grandmother is dead," he said to her.

Ruby stared at the dead bodies of her grandmother and mother completely traumatized. Reign began to shake as she started to resurrect. "I've assessed the situation and we're leaving," Brainiac 5 said to Ruby. The elevator doors closed as they went down to the parking lot floor.

Reign got back up fully healed, forced the elevator doors open, and then dropped down on the elevator. Brainiac 5 heard a clunk as Reign landed. "Get down," he ordered Ruby.

Heat vision beams went through the elevator ceiling. Brainiac 5 fired multiple times into the ceiling hitting Reign a number of times. Ruby screamed in terror as she shut her ears from the gunfire. "That isn't helping," Brainiac 5 told her.

Finally, the elevator doors opened. Brainiac 5 took Ruby out of the elevator and towards his bike. Reign tore through the elevator ceiling, dropped down, and then ran at them.

Brainiac 5 expertly drove his motorcycle in reverse as he fired on Reign blasting through her clothes and suit. Reign struggled to run as she was hit with the Kryptonite bullets. She attempted to fry them with her heat vision but was too weakened to do so. As Brainiac 5 drove out of the parking lot, he drove forward away from the mental institution.

Reign struggled and then took to the air. She screamed at them busting up the pavement as she did. Brainiac 5 avoided her sonic strikes and increased his speed to over two-hundred mph. Reign kept up with him in the air and tried to scream at them. Brainiac 5 activated his cloak hiding them from view. Reign looked for them, but her eyes couldn't locate them. She dropped down to the pavement and glared royally pissed-off.

* * *

Brainiac 5 increased his speed to three-hundred mph towards the safe-house. "Can you even see?" Ruby asked as it was already dark.

"I see everything," he replied to her.

Brainiac 5 reached a large plot of land. Decloaking, he inputted the code on a post. The Luthor mansion then materialized in front of him. "Let's go," Brainiac 5 said to Ruby as they entered the mansion. The mansion then became cloaked again.

Alex met up with Brainiac 5 and Ruby. Alex noticed Ruby seemed shell-shocked. "She has seen some disturbing images," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"Mommy wants to kill me," Ruby said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, sweety, it's going to be alright," Alex assured her.

"There may be a telepathic link between mother and daughter. We should expect Reign's arrival soon even with the cloak," Brainiac 5 said putting his empty shotgun on the table.

"The caretaker showed me the Luthor arsenal. It's quite diverse actually," Alex said impressed.

"Excellent," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

"Do you want to know how I was able to convince her to show it to me?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"No," Brainiac 5 said disinterestedly.

* * *

Mara sighed as she stared off into space on the DEO balcony. Hank came over to her. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Mara asked wiping a tear away.

"Lying in bed is boring. I can sleep when I'm dead," Hank said.

"That may come sooner than later," Mara said disappointed in herself.

"What makes you say that?" Hank asked.

"I overheard my mother and father say that Kon and I are killed by Reign. I fail," Mara said.

"That was a timeline in which your mother, father, and Barney never came back to get you," Hank reminded her.

"Maybe it's inevitable," Mara said sadly.

"You can't think like that. Time travel is so convoluted. Anything could happen," Hank told her.

"I made this," Mara said giving Hank a thumb drive.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hank asked seriously.

"Just in case," Mara said somberly.

"I'm not going to tell you I won't accept this like some kind of bullshit cliche. I'll just keep it in my desk with all the others," Hank told her.

"Thank you," Mara said gratefully.

Lena then entered the DEO with a lead case. Mara and Hank eyed the case knowing exactly what it contained. "We can't kill her. We can't let her win either. We have to capture her again," Lena said to them.

"Good. Can you make more of this?" Mara asked her.

"Absolutely," Lena smiled.

"Then make more," Mara encouraged.

* * *

Reign, dressed in civilian clothes, rushed into the MPD. "They took my Ruby!" she said freaked out.

"Calm down and tell me everything," Maggie said to her.

"They took her here," Reign said showing them the location on her smartphone.

"Who took her?" Maggie asked.

"Alex Danvers and her friends," Reign said to her.

Maggie eyed Reign with shock. "Alright, listen up, people. We have a kidnapping in progress. We're going to need to throw everything we got at this."

* * *

Brainiac 5, Alex, and Ruby sat awkwardly at the dinner table. "Is mommy going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Probably not," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Barney," Alex hissed. "We're going to save your mom," she promised.

"Am I a burden?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied.

"No, you're not," Alex assured her giving Brainiac 5 a dirty look.

The alarm system in the Luthor house then went off. Brainiac 5 accessed the surveillance cameras all at once. "I did not anticipate this," he admitted.

The MPD brought a dozen police cars, a SWAT van, and a helicopter to the Luthor residence. "It's supposed to be here. Where the fuck is it?" Maggie asked confused.

"What do you make of this thing?" a police officer said looking over a post.

"No idea. Cut the power and let's find out," Maggie ordered.

The cops proceeded to cut the power to the area taking down the mansion's cloak. "Well, fuck me," Maggie realized.

"She's in there," Reign said pointing.

"Let me talk to them," Maggie said connecting her mic to a speaker. "Alright, we know Ruby's in there. Hand her over and no one gets hurt."

"That's Maggie," Alex said shocked.

"I'll handle the police," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Don't kill anyone. They're innocent people," Alex said to him.

"Trust me," Brainiac 5 smirked and headed to the second floor of the mansion. Taking his mini-gun off the table, he kicked a desk out a large window giving him a full view of the police force.

"I see movement," Maggie said seeing Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 fired his mini-gun at the police forcing them to retreat behind a hill. He proceeded to shoot up their police cars blasting out their windows and penetrating their engine blocks. "That's a damn mini-gun," the helicopter pilot said retreating out of view. Brainiac 5 fired at the police until he ran out of ammunition. He then reached for his grenade gun and fired explosive shells into the police cars not already destroyed. Police officers ran for cover as their cars exploded.

Brainiac 5 scanned the police force and discovered zero casualties. "Holy shit!" Maggie said stunned. "Open fire!" a squad leader said as Brainiac 5 casually walked away from the window. The police all fired their guns at once but none of their fire reached Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 returned to Alex and Ruby. "What the fuck was that?" Alex asked.

"No one was killed," he assured her.

"I thought you were just going to talk to them. Maybe explain the situation in a civilized manner," Alex said stunned.

"That really isn't the Vindicator way," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I am so fucked," Alex shook her head dismayed.

A SWAT team then entered the mansion and started pouring gas into the mansion. "Take these," Brainiac 5 said giving Alex and Ruby two masks. "Don't kill these guys either," Alex ordered him.

"I don't follow your orders," Brainiac 5 said walking off.

One SWAT team came in through the front while the other went through the back. Brainiac 5 went around a corner and found the SWAT team in the front of the mansion. "Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head," the SWAT leader told him.

"I'm not your mother last night," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Okay, drop him!" the SWAT leader ordered blasting him with machine gunfire.

Brainiac 5 walked through the machine-gun fire and casually shot the officers in the legs one-by-one with his pistol. After he was done, he went back to Alex and Ruby.

The second SWAT team raced to get to Alex and Ruby. They cornered Alex in a room filled with priceless historical artifacts. Alex took cover and fired her pistol into the ceiling keep them back. The SWAT team fired back with machine-gun fire blasting all the display cases and tearing up all the artifacts.

"Fuck!" Alex realized she was trapped.

Brainiac 5 then punched through the wall, grabbed Alex, and flung her back into the adjacent room. The SWAT team fired at Brainiac 5 until they ran out of ammunition. Brainiac 5 pointed his grenade gun at them. "I don't know how long I can keep myself from pulling the trigger. It's really itchy, right now," Brainiac 5 told them.

"Move the fuck out!" the SWAT leader ordered retreating out of the room.

Brainiac 5 fired at them exploding the entire room and tossing the SWAT team to the ground. "Move to the helicopter pad. I'll meet you there shortly," Brainiac 5 told Alex.

"Sure," Alex said taking Ruby with her.

Brainiac 5 went to the roof of the mansion and got on his bike. "I got visual on the rooftop," the helicopter pilot said putting a spotlight on him.

"Keep him in your sights," Maggie ordered.

Brainiac 5 drove in circles on the rooftop gaining speed and then shot off the roof. Grabbing the helicopter, he allowed his bike to fall to the ground. "You've got to be kidding me," the helicopter pilot said as Brainiac 5 smashed his head through the door window, unlocked the door, and got inside. Brainiac 5 looked over the controls and quickly learned how to pilot it. He then turned to the pilot.

"Get out," he ordered.

The pilot obliged getting out of the helicopter and falling to the ground, breaking his legs. Brainiac 5 closed the door and flew the helicopter over to the helipad.

Reign looked over the police with an annoyed expression. "I'll deal with them myself," she said ripping her civilian clothes off and flying into the mansion.

"Wait...what?" Maggie wondered.

Alex took Ruby through the basement level of the mansion towards the helipad. Reign pursued them down the halls. Alex looked over the security system and saw that it was operational as the back-up power generators came on. With each door they opened, it became locked behind them. Reign punched through the metal doors easily enough. As Alex waited for Brainiac 5 to land the helicopter, she activated traps for Reign. Machine gun fire from both directions fired on Reign to no effect. Flames then roared around her to no effect as well. Liquid nitrogen then poured into the room. Reign walked through the liquid nitrogen like it was nothing. However, it slowed her down enough for Alex to fire a Kryptonite bullet into her gut.

Reign slowed down as she was weakened. The liquid nitrogen swarmed around her freezing her in place. Reign kept going reaching for Ruby. Her eyes glowed red and then darkened as she lost strength. As she walked towards Alex and Ruby, her ankles broke and then her legs. She put her hand on the floor to steady herself only to have it stuck to the floor. Reign pulled on her right arm until it broke off. She then gave Alex and Ruby a silent scream.

"Hasta la vista, bitch," Alex said as she fired at Reign blasting her to pieces.

"Oh my God," Ruby said freaked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were there," Alex consoled her.

The frozen shards became red and melted. The shards came together forming a kneeling red-stained skeleton. "Shit," Alex realized.

"Let's go, sweety. You don't need to see this," Alex said taking Ruby away.

Arteries, veins, and nerves wrapped around the skeleton like a vine, muscles then appeared covering the skeleton, eyes formed in her empty eye sockets, and then finally skin wrapped around her body. Reign opened her eyes as she was completely healed in her uniform.

Alex put Ruby on the helicopter and then got on herself. "We don't have much time," Alex told Brainiac 5.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied as he piloted the helicopter away from the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked him.

"The cave," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Brainiac 5, Alex, and Ruby quickly got out of the helicopter just as Reign arrived. Heat vision beams hit the helicopter completely destroying it. "Get to the cave," Brainiac 5 told the other two.

The three made their way into the cave as Reign dropped down. Using his map of the cave, Brainiac 5 led them around a number of tunnels. The dark cave became lit up by the glowing hot lava. Reign entered the cave and pursued them on foot. Her X-ray vision became useless as the cave was filled with lead deposits.

"Too hot," Alex said as they came too close to a lava pit.

Brainiac 5 detected that the air was 155F. "Really?" he asked her.

"Yeah, asshole," Alex confirmed seeing Ruby about to pass out.

Brainiac 5 then led them around a different tunnel. "The cave walls are full of lead and this place is like a maze. Go through any of these tunnels, and Reign won't be able to find you," Brainiac 5 instructed her.

"Is there a way through this cave to the outside?" Alex asked.

"Yes, now go," Brainiac 5 told her.

"No, we stick together," Ruby protested.

"Your sentiment is noble if not naive," Brainiac 5 smiled at her.

"Let's go, Ruby," Alex tugged her away.

Brainiac 5 scanned the cave for Reign, his vision distorted by the volcanic gasses. He kept his grenade gun outstretched while his pistol close to his body. As he continued to scan, Reign came out of nowhere and tossed his grenade gun a distance away inside the cave. Brainiac 5 quickly shot his pistol into her gut.

Reign hissed in pain and then slammed Brainiac 5 against the cave wall. The two scuffled slamming each other against cave pillars and walls. Brainiac 5 took Reign and slammed her repeatedly and then pinned her against a pillar. Reign turned her neck all the way around, dislocated her shoulders so they too were reversed, and then slowly reversed her legs out of their sockets.

"That's a nice trick," Brainiac 5 admitted.

Reign then pushed Brainiac 5 back and twisted her body all the way around to normal. Brainiac 5 then punched through her forehead and out her skull dropping her. Brainiac 5 then tried to release his hand from the goo that was Reign's face. However, Reign grew another head from her shoulder as she resurrected. Reign then rushed Brainiac 5 slamming him into a cave wall. Using her heat vision, she blasted the cave wall sending a boulder on top of Brainiac 5's arm pinning him.

"In the end, you're just a machine, and I am an angel of light," Reign told him as she walked off.

Meanwhile, Alex went up and down inside the cave trying to avoid pools of lava. Reign quickly caught up to her. "Ruby, run!" Alex shouted at her.

Reign leaped up towards Alex as Ruby climbed into a cavern. Reign looked around with her X-ray vision unable to detect Ruby. Alex took her shotgun and blasted a hole through Reign's right eye. Alex grinned as Reign fell to the ground dead at her feet.

"Fuck, yeah," Alex said pleased with herself.

Reign shuddered and then rose back up with her face healed. "Damn" Alex realized as she loaded another shell into her shotgun.

Reign glared at Alex as she took the shotgun away from her and used her left hand to pierce Alex's right shoulder. Reign pumped her infection into Alex sickening her. "I know this hurts. Call to Ruby," Reign said to her.

"Fuck you," Alex spat.

"Call to Ruby...call to Ruby, now," Reign said as her eyes glowed red.

As Reign had Alex cornered, Brainiac 5 detached his right arm at the elbow and made his way over to Reign. He found Reign distracted with Alex as she tortured her. Brainiac 5 extended a Kryptonite blade from his left arm and sliced through her shoulder down to her waist. Reign shrieked in pain as she was sliced.

Reign kicked Brainiac 5 back and painfully ripped the blade out of her body. She then fell to the ground dead. "Where's Ruby?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Shit!" Alex realized and went after her.

Reign came back up and rushed Brainiac 5. She took hold of him and threw him around the cave slamming him into the walls and pillars. Reign then punched Brainiac 5 hard to the face tearing into his artificial skin. She punched him repeatedly to the face and slammed his body against the cave wall. Once she was finished, Brainiac 5 fell to the ground broken.

Reign watched curiously as Brainiac 5 crawled around the cave ground looking for something. His blue electronic eye was exposed through his artificial flesh. Brainiac 5 slowly but surely made his way over to his grenade gun. Reign used her X-ray vision to find his power source. Finding it, she fired heat vision into his back destroying it. Brainiac 5 shut down immediately.

Reign sneered at Brainiac 5 and then continued her search for Ruby.

* * *

Ruby aimlessly went around the cave until she heard Alex's voice. "Ruby, come to me. Ruby? Ruby, where are you? I need your help."

Ruby went towards the voice only to find that it was Reign. "I messed up," Ruby realized.

Reign smirked amused. "Get down, kid," Alex said from behind Reign.

Ruby fell to the ground as Alex fired a shell into Reign's back. Reign turned around and faced off against Alex. Pumping another shell with her remaining good arm, she fired several shots into Reign. With each shot, she got Reign closer to a lava pool. Finally, Alex blasted Reign into the lava pool.

"Got you," Alex said pleased with herself.

Reign calmly walked out of the lava and marched towards them. The lava on her uniform cooled and fell off. "Not bad for a human," Reign complimented.

Reign walked towards Alex and Ruby with glowing red eyes. Alex took out her Kryptonite knife to defend herself. "All this...just for a girl?" Reign asked her.

"Yeah, Sam's girl," Alex said shielding Ruby from her.

"For what it's worth, she has been screaming in my head this entire time," Reign said to Ruby. "Quite annoying, actually."

"I bet," Alex said exhaustedly.

Reign advanced on Alex and Ruby when a grenade shell hit her to the torso. Reign was blasted off her feet and tumbled down into a large cavern. Brainiac 5 limped his way over to Alex and Ruby. "You look like shit," Alex remarked.

"I know," Brainiac 5 acknowledged.

The three of them found Reign struggling inside a cave filled with Kryptonite crystals. Alex looked around in wonder as she saw hundreds of Kryptonite crystals. "What is this place?" Alex asked him.

"Mon's Fortress of Solitude. It's so lethal to Kryptonians that not even Kara can survive it," Brainiac 5 said. "I helped him create these crystals and then used Plutonium to make them radioactive. It was quite simple to do actually, but it was his idea," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why would he make this?" Alex asked stunned.

"To balance the scales of their marital relationship," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Those two are seriously fucked up," Alex remarked.

"Coming from you, they must be," Brainiac 5 said dryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked offended.

Reign was a bloody mess on the cave floor. "Mom," Ruby called out to her.

Reign didn't reply as she screamed in pain. Brainiac 5 limped his way over to her and placed a Kryptonite device on her shoulder and cuffs on her wrists. Reign fell to the ground helpless. "I need you to leave the cave and call the DEO for extraction," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

"Got it," Alex said running off.

Brainiac 5 then stared at a crying Ruby. "I have to go now," he told her limping away.

"Why?" Ruby walked with him.

"I am using my alternate power source. My fuel cells will soon rupture creating a nuclear explosion that will consume this entire cave," Brainiac 5 told her as he walked towards a lava pool.

"Can't you turn it off?" Ruby asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied as he got close to a ledge leading to a lava pool.

"What are you saying? You can't die. You have the knowledge of ten thousand worlds. You're special," Ruby protested.

"All the knowledge in the galaxy doesn't amount to a child's life. If Reign is not defeated, she will not stop until you are dead. That is something I cannot allow," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Please don't go," Ruby cried.

"I cannot self-terminate. You will have to push me in," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I won't do it. I won't!" Ruby refused.

Brainiac 5 looked at Ruby sympathetically. "If you don't do it, my fuel cell will rupture killing you and Alex. Reign will then resurrect and escape. You have to start acting like an adult and make the hard decisions," he told her.

"Can Alex do it?" Ruby asked.

"There's no more time," Brainiac 5 told her.

Ruby gave Brainiac 5 a hug. "I'll never forget you."

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied and then slowly separated from her. "Goodbye."

Ruby pushed Brainiac 5 into the lava pool. His body floated in the dense lava pool and then slowly his torso sank into the pool. Ruby watched on as Brainiac 5 sank all the way into the lava pool. As his last gesture, he gave her the thumbs-up sign as he disappeared.

Alex arrived just as Brainiac 5 was consumed by the lava pool. "I just got a hold of the DEO. Hey, where's Barney?" Alex asked confused.

Ruby hugged her and cried on her shoulder. Alex looked at the lava pool realizing what had just happened. "It's going to be okay," Alex said to the crying girl.

* * *

Reign was placed at L Corp in a force-field with Kryptonite devices on her body to keep her weak. "I'm confident I can cure her with the DEO's help this time," Lena said to Mara.

"Whatever you need," Mara replied to her.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't know him, but he seemed smart," Lena said awkwardly.

"He was like a cousin that visits all the time," Mara said sadly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to conduct."

"Of course," Lena said giving Mara a hug.

* * *

At the DEO, all personnel were in formation to give their respects. A casket with the Brainiac symbol was in the center of the room. His robotic arm, the only thing left of him, was placed in the casket along with a photograph of Brainiac 5. "For him, preserving life and learning about life...just seemed logical," Mara said tearfully.

"We can all learn from his example. Although a machine, I believe he had a soul," Hank said. "Ten-hut!"

The DEO personnel went to attention as the casket was taken away. "Do you need anything?" Alex asked Mara.

"I just need to be alone for a while," Mara said walking towards the balcony and flying off.

* * *

On the Vindicator cruiser, Kara, Mon, and Kon sat around bored waiting. Kon spent most of his time playing his video game. "How much longer?" Kara asked.

"We can get there instantly but then five years would pass on Earth," Brainiac 5 told her.

"How about no," Kara rejected.

"Then just wait," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"I wonder what's going on back home," Kara said concerned.

"There is no need for apprehension. I left one of my units behind to assist the DEO. It has only a fraction of my copied files, but it's quite formidable in battle," Brainiac 5 assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW SG introduced the idea that Brainiac 5 could have multiple copies of himself. Ahead of its time, Adventures has him doing it as early as his arrival in Season 3 and will use it to greater effect later.


	75. Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth World-Killer, Famine, reveals herself.

Lena looked through a microscope as she explained her plan to Mara and Winn. "So, we take particles of heavy metal, coat them in DNA, deliver the payload, and then over-write Reign's DNA with Sam's."

"That sounds...far-fetched," Mara doubted.

Lena programmed a machine to inject the captured Reign with her drug. "Payload rejected," the computer said loudly.

"You might want to put that announcement on silent," Mara suggested as Reign became aware of Lena's failure.

"Good call," Lena agreed. "I just need more time."

"It is close to the end for you all," Reign said to them. "When I'm free, I'll rip out your spine and then snap it in two."

"In my faith, there are also angels of death and destruction. They brought with them war, famine, disease, and death to the Earth. Even so, they did it out of righteous loyalty to God," Mara said to her.

"As am I," Reign said to her.

"You seem to be enjoying it a little too much," Mara observed.

"There's nothing wrong with taking pleasure in one's work," Reign replied.

"You can punish and even execute the guilty while still respecting their humanity," Mara said to her.

"What's the point?" Reign asked.

"Morality is not just the end result but your mind-set as you commit the act. This conflict between us has driven you to madness. You are the epitome of hate and cruelty. If I were in your shoes, I would end the world with tears in my eyes," Mara said to her.

"The only tears I will shed are those of joy," Reign said to her.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," Lena said creating a scatter-field around the cell.

"What is that?" Winn asked.

"It's a scatter-field. It prevents her from being able to see us, even with her X-ray vision. Try it," Lena said to Mara.

Mara tried to see through it and immediately her eyes burned. "Impressive," Mara blinked a few times.

"The wave-length of the scatter-field hurts any Kryptonian that looks at it. The technology can be weaponized to hurt Reign by forcing her eyes open and then flashing her with it. It won't kill her, but it does disorient her," Lena said.

"Another technological marvel to put a check on a Kryptonian's power," Mara said reflectively.

"Exactly," Lena agreed.

"Can it be made smaller and portable?" Mara asked.

"I can have my engineers work on it," Lena offered.

"It would basically be like an annoying camera flash," Winn smiled.

"When fighting a Kryptonian, any distraction that causes them to hesitate will save lives," Mara said.

"I'm shocked I didn't think of it that way," Lena admitted.

* * *

Mara, dressed in civilian attire, stared at the TV monitors at Catco while James worked at his desk. A young Black woman then entered the room holding a book in her hands. "Are you James Olsen?" Tanya asked getting by Eve.

"Maybe," James said wondering what this was about.

"I need you to get this to Supergirl," she said taking out a large book.

"What is this?" James asked.

"It's Olivia's journal. She took over after Thomas was disgraced for apostasy," Tanya said.

"How did you get this?" Mara asked curiously.

"From what remains of the cult. I had to get close to Olivia to get it," she said. "So, can you get it to her or not? I thought you were close."

"Oh, we were really close if you know what I mean," James smiled as he looked over the book.

"I really don't," Tanya said confused. "I think his followers are using it to make a bomb."

Mara started reading random pages in the book. "I'm a linguist teacher. I know a weird alien language when I see it," Tanya said.

"It's Kryptonian," Mara agreed.

"I was saved by them or I thought I was. I just wanted the miracle of Supergirl to mean something," Tanya said. "I was only able to decipher some parts of his journal. It looked like a recipe for explosives," she said.

"Where are Olivia and her disciples now?" Mara asked.

"This is their address," Tanya said writing it down. "I know I should have left earlier but at first it was so nice to believe in something to connect with people. But then Reign came, and I couldn't be a part of it anymore," Tanya said.

"I'll find the cult and put a stop to them," Mara assured her.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Tanya asked confused.

Mara took her fake glasses off amazing Tanya. She then gracefully shifted to Super Insane giving herself Supergirl's look. "Superman and Supergirl have both adopted the Earth religion of Christianity. I would have thought Supergirl fanatics would know that," Mara said to her.

"Well, you don't always act very Christian," Tanya said referring to Kara.

Mara sighed. "Well, I'll try to be better. I suggest you remain here at Catco for the time being."

"I agree. I'll have extra security on guard," James said.

* * *

Alex entered her new apartment and found Ruby playing a game with her headphones on. "If you thought I was a badass before, just wait until you see what I just bought," Alex said to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening," Ruby said taking her headphones off.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air," Alex said to her.

"I'd rather not. The world is a scary place," Ruby said still shell-shocked.

"I just got a Harley. I have always wanted this bike. What do you say? Want to take a ride around the block?" Alex asked her.

"I'll need a helmet," Ruby reminded her.

"I got one right here," Alex said showing her the helmet.

"No thanks. I nearly died a few times on bikes this week," Ruby reminded her.

"Oh, well, that's okay. Well, what's something you've always wanted to do?" Alex asked. "Do you want to dye your hair blue? Maybe get a pet? Like a cat?" Alex asked.

"My mom's allergic," Ruby said in a monotone voice.

"Among other things," Alex said dryly. She then kicked herself for being insensitive. "You want to play scrabble?" Alex asked randomly.

"You really suck at this parenting thing," Ruby told her.

"Hey, I didn't have ten years to practice, alright," Alex said defensively.

"I just want to be left alone," Ruby said sadly.

"Well, okay. Text me if you need anything," Alex said keeping her distance.

* * *

Olivia walked into Catco looking distressed. James gave her an odd look and walked up to her. "So...how can I help you?" he asked her.

"Is Tanya here?" she asked freaked out. "We got separated, and I need to know that she's okay."

"No," James lied.

"Are you lying to me? It's not safe here," she said crying.

"Why's that?" James asked. He then heard a scuffle behind him as Tanya was taken away by two thugs. "Time for action," James smiled.

Olivia then took out a pistol and fired a warning shot into the ceiling. "Oh shit," James realized.

"Don't follow us," Olivia ordered as she fired a few more shots into the ceiling.

"Come on, really?" James said to her as she took off with Tanya.

James casually walked to his private elevator, his own personal bat-booth. He opened a secret door revealing his Guardian armor. "Time to kick ass and save bitches."

The thugs and Olivia took Tanya into their car and sped away like maniacs drawing all sorts of attention to themselves. Guardian pursued them on his motorcycle. Olivia fired at Guardian with her pistol missing wildly.

One of the thugs then took out an RPG and fired at Guardian creating an explosion on the streets. Guardian went through the flames like a badass and continued pursuit. Taking an oddly specific gadget, he threw it on the car's front wheel immobilizing it. The car was forced to stop and all the thugs came out of the car rushing Tanya inside an unfinished building.

Guardian went full Batman as he tied one of them up from the ceiling. Guardian then landed in the middle of the group and kicked one of the thugs to the ground. Olivia pointed her pistol at Guardian and fired at his helmet. "Bitch, please," Guardian said unimpressed. Guardian took off his helmet and then beat the shit out of the other thugs.

Police then arrived on the scene. "Nobody move," they said.

"I'm not armed," James said to them.

"He's resisting. Take him down," the leading officer said.

"You got to be shitting me," James said as Olivia and her White thug compatriots took off. James threw down a smoke grenade and disappeared.

* * *

Mara entered L Corp and calmly read Olivia's journal. Lena sighed after another failed test. "I am no nearer to a cure than this morning."

"Uh-huh," Mara said engrossed in the book.

"I'm liking this lack of tension between us. You're completely understanding where I'm coming from," Lena said appreciatively.

"Yep," Mara said not overly attentive.

"You know, we don't really have a friendship," Lena remarked.

"Right," Mara agreed as she flipped a page.

"Well, so you know, I'm not going to allow my feelings to get in the way of our mission," Lena told her.

"You're the one that wears your feelings on your sleeve, Lena. Your interest, in this case, is more than just getting your CEO back to work," Mara said.

"Well, I've decided not to be close to anyone anymore. It compromises things," Lena said.

Mara eyed Lena and put her book down. "I wear this uniform, but I am completely different from my mother. Since the Insane invasion, only I have worn this uniform. You can decide to trust me or not but don't go off how my mother treated you."

"Alright," Lena agreed.

* * *

Alex walked Ruby around the wharf and found the arcade. "Want to play some games? I heard you're really good with Dance Revolution," Alex said.

Ruby stared at the arcade and remembered her mother tossing kids aside to get to her. She could see the fierce killer look on her mother's face. "Ruby? You okay?" Alex asked her.

"I want to go home," Ruby said freaked out.

"You sure. I can give you as many quarters as you want," Alex said to her.

"Now!" Ruby said distressed.

* * *

Mara flew into Catco as Supergirl and met up with James who was nursing a headache. "What happened?" Mara asked.

"They came for me," Tanya said.

"You'll never believe who their heavy was," James said scornfully.

"Was it Olivia?" Mara figured.

"Well, yeah," James said lamely.

"You could have called me," Mara said to him.

"Oh, Guardian had it handled," Tanya said star-struck.

Mara gave her an odd look and then saw the injured James. "Really?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to start a church or anything," Tanya smiled.

Mara eyed Tanya not sure what to make of her. "You find anything at that address?" James asked her.

"There were bomb-making materials there," Mara said vaguely. "Is this familiar to you?" Mara asked Tanya showing her a charred charm bracelet.

"It was Liza's. She was my friend," Tanya said grieved.

"I'm sorry," Mara said handing it to her.

Jame's phone then gave an inappropriate Lil' Jon "Yeah!" as he received a message. James looked it over frowning. "Well, fuck me."

Mara took the phone from him and saw the message. It was a video of Guardian without his helmet off. "They want Tanya and the book or they'll expose you as Guardian," Mara summarized to Tanya.

"I'm so sorry. I put you at risk," Tanya said apologetically.

"I know what my mother would do in this situation," Mara said dryly.

"What?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Give you up," Mara said seriously.

"I can't do that. She's just too damn fine," James smiled at Tanya.

"We have three hours," Mara read the rest of the message. "I'll have Winn track down the source of the message."

* * *

At the DEO, Winn looked for anything he could find on Olivia. "No matches on any traffic cams or ATMs across the city," Winn said defeated.

"As the first host of Reign, we should have kept a better watch on her," Mara said.

"We thought she was dead when she overloaded. We had no idea resurrection was even something Reign could do until after she fought you," Winn pointed out.

"My mother saved her life and then Reign resurrected her. I'm not surprised she's a fanatic," Mara said.

"As a religious person yourself, you might be the best person to reach her," Winn said to her.

"We do appear to have something else in common. We can read and write Kryptonian," Mara said referring to the book.

"I'm having the computer translate the book. Shouldn't take too long," Winn assured her.

"I can't help but think this is my mother's fault," Mara considered.

"Probably, because it is," Winn said obviously. "She published a fake Rao Bible which inspired cults across the world to worship Rao. She then conspired with cult-leader Thomas Coville to make millions off the faith. By the way, I have yet to locate that man since."

"Try the Caribbean," Mara sighed.

"You can't be too hard on your mother. She does what she does to cover her pain. She lost her planet, her race, her parents, and everything she knew," Winn said sympathetically.

"When does it become too much, Winn?" Mara asked rhetorically.

"Hold that thought. I think I just found something," Winn said looking at his data.

Lena came into the DEO and joined with Winn to explain the situation with Mara. "What killed that girl wasn't a bomb. It was a heavy metal reaction," Lena said.

"Couldn't such a reaction, if used for the purposes of making an explosive, be called a bomb?" Mara quizzed.

"Semantics aside, the metal does not come from Earth," Winn said. "Now, we match its molecular formula to a page in this book."

Mara looked over the page. "It's translated: Rock of Yuda-Kal. The goddess of life. It's a Kryptonian stone."

"This is the exact inverse of what I need to cure Sam," Lena said confidently.

"Or to summon a new World-Killer. The inverse of life...is famine," Mara said reading the book.

"Well, if it can be used to make a new World-Killer, it can be used to unmake one," Lena said.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Mara said as she continued to read.

"We should give it a shot," Lena said determinedly.

* * *

James then strolled into the DEO with Tanya. "Sorry for bringing her to your top-secret facility. I just figured she would be safe here."

"With Alex and Hank gone, everything goes," Winn joked.

"Nice," James smiled. "By the way, I was thinking of doing a press conference and telling the world I'm Guardian. I need to get ahead of this thing."

"You will lose everything," Mara reminded him.

"Well, I'm going to be outed anyway, so why not?" James said depressed.

Winn and Mara smiled knowingly. "Initiate 'Getting Away with Murder' program," Winn said as he typed commands into the computer.

James watched confused as he saw Catco surveillance footage of him working at his desk at the same time Guardian was fighting thugs. On the screen, James then made a phone call for a good ten minutes. "Check your phone?" Winn smirked.

James saw that his phone had a recorded phone conversation for ten minutes during the time he was Guardian. "Perfect alibi," Winn said impressed with himself.

"How did you do this?" James asked stunned.

"When we started going out and fighting criminals, I was really scared I would end up a prison bitch. I got motivated," Winn explained.

"But they have me on video," James objected.

"Come on man, all bald black men look the same," Winn scoffed. "You look like that Black guy from Desperate Housewives."

"I'm not surprised you watch that," James shook his head.

"Oh, religiously," Winn punned.

"Does this program really work? Will it fool the cops?" James asked skeptically.

"Well, Maggie came in here accusing Alex of shooting up her police force. We showed her video footage of Alex and Ruby watching a movie at her apartment and then she left," Winn said.

"Nice," James said pleased.

"What about finding the Rock of Yuda-Kal?" Winn asked.

"The rock should give off an energy signal once it's activated. You guys can track that," Lena assumed.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Winn said dryly.

"Wouldn't that be after they have already made a World Killer?" James asked.

"I doubt they will have the ability to summon the World Killer without this book," Mara said.

"I think its time we activated the BAT," Winn said and activated a sonar system using all the cell phones in Metropolis.

* * *

Olivia waited as it passed five. "No one is at the corner," one of her followers said.

"Release the video," Olivia sighed.

The DEO gang watched the news on the TV once the video was released. "We have just received a video that indicates Guardian is actually Black," the White anchorman said showing the video.

"We've actually known this for some time. Using enhanced photo imagery, we can see that Guardian was Black through his eye slit," the White anchorwoman said.

"Yes, but now we know that he's bald too," the anchorman smiled.

"Well, it's not like you could squeeze an Afro into that helmet," the anchorwoman joked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Blade, myself," the anchorman said.

"In other news, scientists have determined that water is still wet," the anchorwoman said changing the subject.

"So, nobody cares," James realized. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Well, Twitter is a buzz about it. Look at all these tweets," Winn showed James. Going over to the computer, James saw dozens of tweets of Black kids and even some adults showing their support for Guardian. In spite of himself, James shed a tear.

President Trump then made a tweet of his own. "I always knew Guardian was a Black man. I'm an excellent judge of character. This man should reveal himself to the public, so I can give him a medal."

"Maybe, I should come out," James considered.

"Let's not get too crazy, James. The whole mystique of Guardian is that no one knows who he is specifically. Like, everyone knows Batman is a White guy. You're still mysterious," Winn said.

The MPD police chief and Maggie by his side addressed the reporters. "We got better things to deal with than going after Guardian. We still have to find the son-of-a-bitch that destroyed a dozen of our police cars, our helicopter, and sent our SWAT teams to the hospital."

Olivia watched the news subdued. "Well...shit," she realized.

* * *

The DEO gang was feeling good about themselves when the BAT found something. Using a cell phone that had recorded the video of James, they were able to see an auditorium filled with people with Olivia holding the Yuda-Kal.

"I'll be right there," Mara said speeding off.

"I'm going too," James said walking off to get his gear.

Mara landed in the auditorium and saw a large crowd of bodies dead on the ground. Olivia stood among her dead followers with red eyes. "Looking for this?" Olivia asked crushing the Yuda-Kal stone into dust.

"How did you do the incantation without the book?" Mara asked.

"The girl wrote the book. She memorized all the steps. She's a smart little monkey," she said.

'What is your name?" Mara asked.

"Famine," she replied.

Mara eyed her victims and saw that they all looked like skeletons as if they had been starved to death. "With my power, I can trap you in time so that you experience a month's time within a second. In that month, you experience your body being eaten away from the inside. I understand the pain is excruciating," Famine said to Mara.

"In addition, I can kill all vegetation on this planet. All of the crops, the rain forests, and all the algae of the sea. I'll make you starve. I'll make you thirst. I'll make you run out of air," Famine said.

"Why?" Mara asked.

"For justice's sake. You have millions of people on this planet starving and yet the very people in this city live in luxury and comfort becoming fat as pigs," Famine said.

"Then punish them. Not the entire planet," Mara said to her.

"I can't...no matter how much I wish to," Famine said looking away.

"What's stopping you?" Mara asked boldly.

"I have not received the order from Rao to do so. He hasn't spoken to me in thousands of years," Famine told her. She then paused as she read Olivia's memories. "My sisters are here," she realized.

Famine then grabbed Mara by the throat. "You've locked my sisters in a cage!"

"They were killing people," Mara gasped.

Famine gave her a confused look and let Mara go. "You are Kryptonian and yet you fight against your own angels? You have abandoned the Kryptonian faith."

"I never had it to begin with," Mara said honestly.

"There's something more to you than Kryptonian. You're also Insane," Famine realized. "You will tell me everything," Famine said touching Mara's forehead.

Once she was done, Famine withdrew from Mara. "Curious," Famine said confused. "My sisters were called by Rao to deliver justice to this planet, but I was not invited."

"How many World Killers are there?" Mara asked.

"Just us four," Famine replied. "Pestilence the White, spreading disease to all nations with her bow, Reign the Red, spreading war and discord among men with the sword, Purity the Green, dividing the good from the evil then purging the wicked with her scythe, and then Famine the Black, spreading famine wherever she goes providing perfect balance with her scales. The righteous would share what little they had while the wicked would hoard from each other and starve to death."

"I do not believe this world deserves your presence," Mara said to her.

"What faith you have. Let us put it to the test," Famine smiled at her. "Let us see how much you love these humans."

Famine then created a time bubble around Mara. From Mara's perspective, Famine was standing still. She attempted to leave the time bubble without success. She then punched at it in vain. Frustrated, she used her heat vision to no avail. Putting her hands together, she fired an energy blast at the bubble but could not get free. Exhausted, Mara got on her knees, closed her eyes, and prayed.

As she did, she could hear Famine's voice. "Give up. These humans aren't worth it. They're not worth the last remaining Kryptonians. You may be a half-breed, but I am still your angel and Rao is still your god," she said to her.

Mara ignored the temptation and meditated. Famine then released her hold of Mara. For Mara, it had been a month, but for Famine, it had been a few seconds. Mara was on the floor weak and near death. "At any time, you could have asked me to stop, and I would have obliged," Famine said to her.

"My life for theirs," Mara said weakly.

Famine eyed Mara moved by her effort to save humanity. Guardian then barged into the auditorium and found Mara on the floor. "Mara!" Guardian called out taking off his helmet.

"Water," Mara gasped.

Famine nodded allowing him to get some. James came back with a full glass and gave it to Mara. "You have no idea the suffering she has endured," Famine said to him.

James tried to control his emotions. "Why?"

"To test her resolve. These others failed. Their faith was weak," Famine sneered at the dead bodies scattered about.

James looked around in horror as he saw near skeletons on the floor. "A good man may find it within himself to sacrifice his life for the innocent. Yet, she was willing to sacrifice herself even for the guilty," Famine mused.

"She didn't deserve this," James said to her.

"No martyr does," Famine replied.

James angrily activated his shield. "You can fight me, or you can save her life," Famine said to him.

"James...help me up," Mara said weakly.

James helped Mara to her feet so that she was at eye-level with Famine. "Angel of Rao, please come with me to see your sisters."

"Wait...what?" James protested.

"Trust me, James," Mara said on the verge of passing out.

"I can't have my host passing out on me," Famine said and then waved her hand. Mara was immediately nourished with nutrients and felt completely full.

"Are you ready?" Famine asked Mara.

"Yes," Mara nodded able to stand on her own.

"Let's go then," Famine said. The two of them flew off out of the hole in the auditorium and shot off towards L Corp tower.

* * *

Mara entered the L Corp lab with Famine behind her. "Why is she here?" Lena wondered of Olivia.

"She's a World-Killer. We're going to talk to Reign," Mara said to her.

"I'm not in agreement with this," Lena said stunned.

"Your consent is not required," Mara said bluntly.

"This is my lab," Lena said outraged.

"And this is my planet," Mara said dismissively.

Hank entered the conversation as it got heated. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Supergirl has just brought another World Killer into the lab," Lena informed him.

"Is this true?" Hank asked concernedly.

"I am Famine. I have the power to kill this planet's food supply, your rain forests, and algae in your oceans. I wish to talk to my sisters," she said.

"Out of the question," Hank rejected.

"It's not up to you anymore," Mara said to him.

"The hell it isn't. I'm still Director of the DEO," Hank said to her.

Mara slowly raised her hand at Hank and created an energy orb in her hand. "You wouldn't" Hank called her bluff.

"There are fates worse than death," Mara reminded him.

Hank quickly took out a pistol and fired Kryptonite bullets at her. Mara easily dodged all of them and powered up her aura. "You attack me, it will just go through me," Hank said to her.

"Look behind you," Mara said to him.

Hank quickly realized that Reign's cell was directly behind him. "Well...shit."

"So much for our trust-building. You're just as bad as your mother," Lena said lowering the scatter-field.

Mara ignored Lena and walked with Famine towards Reign's cell. Reign became awake and acknowledged the presence of her fourth sister. "Sister," Reign addressed in Kryptonian.

"Reign, Purity, and Pestilence," Famine addressed in Kryptonian. "Why are you here on this world?"

"It is the will of Rao," Reign said to her.

"Rao hasn't told me any such thing," Famine revealed.

"Then you are not listening," Reign glared at her.

Famine gave Reign a confused look. "Rao has been silent for over a thousand years. I was called here by an ancient incantation using the Yuda-Kal. Rao never sent me to Earth."

"Then it was because you were not needed," Reign spat.

"Clearly," Famine mocked seeing her cell.

"Release me, sister. Let us finish our mission," Reign said to her.

Mara gave Famine a concerned look as she considered that proposition. "Lower the force-field, so I may see her thoughts."

"No," Lena objected.

"Do it or the force-field goes down permanently," Mara said to her.

"Shit," Lena muttered as she lowered the force-field. Famine went inside the cell before Reign could exit. The force-field then went back up.

"What is this?" Reign demanded of her.

"Let me see your thoughts," Famine said touching hands with Reign. The two exchanged visions of Rao's communications to Reign. "I do not believe it."

"How can you deny the will of Rao?" Reign asked her.

"The mind behind Rao is mortal," Famine told her. "You have been tricked, sister."

"How dare you," Reign said angrily. "This is madness. This is blasphemy."

"It is the truth, sister. As much as I would love to destroy all life on this world and make it anew, we cannot be manipulated by mortals. Our reputations are at stake," Famine told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Reign asked.

"I hear the voice of Rao and that of a woman," Famine said deep in thought.

"What of it?" Reign asked.

"Don't you see? Something is out of place. Why this planet? Why this time? It has been thousands of years since we have been called to bring plagues upon a world," Famine said to her.

"It is the prophecy," Reign argued.

"The prophecy has already been fulfilled thousands of years ago," Famine told her.

"No. This cannot be. we've killed and destroyed for a ruse? How could angels of Rao be manipulated by a mere mortal?" Reign doubted.

"Do not underestimate a mortal's cleverness, my sister," Famine said to her.

Reign clenched her fists and closed her eyes in anger. "We have faced defeat. We have faced humiliation. We have been bested by a mere Kryptonian mortal woman. We cannot let this stand."

"Think of what it will mean if a mortal has fooled us. Think of what it will mean for all eternity," Famine said to her.

"What purpose do we have then? Rao no longer speaks to us," Reign said bitterly.

"First, we find the mortal that sought to control you, and we make them pay," Famine said to her. "Afterwards, we can find our own purpose."

"We will do as you say. If you are wrong, we will come to Earth and finish what we started," Reign said to Famine.

Reign and Famine then turned to Mara across the force-field. "What you did was incredibly foolish, young one. But it was brave," Reign said to Mara.

"It just took a little faith," Mara replied.

Reign and Famine gave her an amused look and then their spirits departed from their bodies. Sam and Olivia fell to the floor unconscious. The four angels materialized around Mara outside the force-field looking translucent to her in appearance.

"Are you expecting an apology?" Reign sneered at Mara.

"You know...for a moment there, I kind of did," Mara admitted.

"You all fought well in your own way," Reign said to Mara, Hank, and Lena. "Let's leave this shit-hole planet," Reign said to the others.

Famine gave Mara a smirk as she left with the others disappearing from view. "It was like they were there but not there," Lena said looking over her sensors.

"Is it truly over?" Hank wondered.

Sam was on the floor naked unconscious on the floor. Lena quickly got a blanket, turned off the force-field, and placed it on her. Mara eyed Sam's internal structure for damage. "She's fine, physically anyway," Mara told Lena.

"You gambled our lives and that of the entire planet. And I am so grateful you did," Lena said tearfully.

"You got balls. I'll give you that," Hank said shaking Mara's hand.

"Is there a way to tell my parents to come back?" Mara asked.

"They're too far away to communicate with them, but your father said he would check in every so often using his instant transmission once they got there," Hank said.

"I feel like I should be happy but all I feel is grief," Mara said still sad from Brainiac 5's death.

"We've all lost in this conflict. Hopefully, we can gain a friend," Hank said looking upon Sam and Olivia.

"I think I'm going to visit with family," Mara said walking away.

"Supergirl, take these. The drive will clear your head," Hank said tossing her the keys to his Chevrolet.

Mara grabbed the keys out of the air. "Thanks."

* * *

On the Vindicator cruiser, Kara put on a white bathrobe and slippers, went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair, and then joined Brainiac 5 in the cockpit. "Thank God these walls are soundproof," Kara smiled.

"They're not," Brainiac 5 corrected.

Kara frowned at that. "Well, I'm not apologizing."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I find great pleasure in documenting all of your nightly activities," Brainiac 5 said.

"Creepy as fuck. I bet you want my sex tape for your so-called research," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You assume I don't already have it," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You intending to blackmail me with them if I'm uncooperative with you one day?" Kara asked casually.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's what I love about you, Barney. You're just so predictable. It's the crazy ones that are scary. You never know what they'll do," Kara said.

"You would know," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"So...how much longer?" Kara asked.

"We're here," Brainiac 5 said exiting the wormhole. The Vindicator cruiser came upon a large asteroid with a city structure on it. The city was encased in a dome.

Kara stared at the city and recognized the skyscraper design. She could see a living atmosphere inside the dome on the asteroid. Looking even closer, she could see people walking around, trees, and farms. "It's almost like...,"

"Krypton," Brainiac 5 finished for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comics and CW, the World-Killers are simply genetically engineered monsters. Here, I have made them literally the four horsemen of the apocalypse which requires the final fourth World-Killer. In this episode, I made it a point to have Reign be defeated by wit, bravery, and mercy rather than simply punching.


	76. Argo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara find herself at odds with the people of Argo as much as she does on Earth.

Kara took Brainiac 5 by the throat, lifted him off his feet, and slammed him against the wall. "When were you going to tell me that there was a Kryptonian settlement here, asshole?" Kara glared at him.

"I didn't know," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Bullshit. You know everything," Kara doubted.

"I knew of an Argo City, a Kryptonian settlement, but it had already been destroyed by the Blight. I neither knew its location or when it was created," Brainiac 5 said.

"And did you actively look for it?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I did. It was only until now that I discovered a sign of it," Brainiac 5 said.

"You lying piece-of-shit," Kara doubted him. "You were never going to tell me about this until it became a mission priority."

"That's highly speculative on your part," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You probably thought that if I found Argo City, our silly adventures would be over and then I would be useless to you," Kara said angrily.

"You're not wrong," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Give me one good reason not to melt your brain," Kara said, her eyes glowing red.

Mon came out of the bedroom in his own bathrobe and stared at Kara and Brainiac 5. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

"Stay out of this," Kara hissed at him.

"Alright, whatever," Mon said keeping his distance.

"Destroy me and the ship will automatically fire nuclear missiles at Argo City," Brainiac 5 told her.

Kara stared at Brainiac 5 and then released him. "Well played, asshole," Kara said scornfully.

Brainiac 5 twerked his neck back into place. "I appreciate the compliment."

"FYI, we're caught in a tractor beam," Mon said bored.

"Shall I get back to work or do you have more predictable responses for me to digest?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Fuck you, Barney," Kara said pissed-off.

Brainiac 5 went to the controls and engaged a hologram around the ship making it appear as an asteroid. The tractor beam then released them. Brainiac 5 quickly cloaked the ship so the city's weapon systems wouldn't attempt to destroy them.

"What's your genius plan now?" Kara asked him.

"We land outside the city, cloak the ship and investigate. I have sensors that can pick up the mineral we seek," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Well, time is of the essence. I have zero confidence the DEO can handle Reign," Kara said.

"That's a little harsh," Mon said standing up for his daughter.

"Reign's power-level has tripled. I would think you of all people would realize what that means," Kara said to him.

"Mara just needs to release her hidden power," Mon said.

"Mara is a lover, not a fighter," Kara said doubtfully. "There is no chance at all she defeats Reign on her own."

"I also calculate a low probability of success," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"See? Let's get moving," Kara said as they landed. Kara then went over to Kon's room and opened the door.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"Guard the ship," Kara ordered.

"Whatever," Kon said as he closed the door.

Kara nodded to Mon and Brainiac 5 who now appeared humanoid. The three walked out of the ship, cloaked the ship, and then saw the large city in front of them. "Like Singapore in space," Kara mused.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed as he started recording and analyzing everything around him.

"According to this, the rock is a mile and a half inside the city," Mon said looking at his smartphone-looking device.

Kelex droids ambushed them in the forest and started firing upon them. When the smoke cleared, the three of them remained standing. Mon casually destroyed each of the droids with his hands. "They probably know we're here now," Kara said dryly.

"Maybe not," Brainiac 5 said as cables from his wrist connected to a broken droid. He then hacked into the recordings.

"Are you going to be cool? The last time a Brainiac walked around Krypton, it didn't go well," Kara asked him.

"I am always cool," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well, you do your thing. Mon and I will find the rock," Kara said leaving him behind.

* * *

Alex pretended to be a mom as she walked Ruby over to a wicked ice cream stand. "I could definitely be an astronaut," Ruby said as she ate her ice cream.

"I can see that. Just make sure you get in good shape and lose some pounds," Alex told her. "Oh, and you need to get rid of your motion sickness."

"Funny, I never felt motion sickness until I started getting rides from you," Ruby shot back.

"Why, you little sh...," Alex said and then stopped herself. "So, I got your hair dyed blue. You want a piercing? Maybe a tattoo?" Alex asked trying desperately to be cool.

"Nah, I'm good," Ruby said. "I could use your credit card though."

"Hey, no problem," Alex said handing it over.

Shots suddenly rang out. Alex and Ruby immediately took cover. "I can't have a normal day off, can I?" Alex said annoyed.

Looking around a corner of the ice cream stand, the shooter had disappeared.

* * *

Kara and Mon ventured into a village on the outskirts of the city. Their housing construction was simple, their bridges were made out of wood, and they could see simple farms around them. Kara eyed the Kryptonians staring at them. "I don't think we fit in," Mon remarked.

"I'm not sure I give a shit," Kara replied.

"We can infiltrate their society better if we take on their clothes," Mon said.

"Alright, go steal some shit," Kara allowed.

Mon came back shortly with Jedi-looking robes. "Of course you got black," Kara said unimpressed.

"Is that not appropriate?" Mon asked.

"It's the color of priests and priestess," Kara told him. Kara then noticed that the entire population wore white and beige. "What is this? Star Trek Insurrection?

"I actually haven't seen that one, but it sounds disappointing," Mon said.

"It has some good ideas but poor execution," Kara commented. "What if we had to kick all of these people off this rock in order to save trillions of lives with a new medical advancement?" Kara asked him.

"It would take me a nano-second of contemplation before I kicked them off," Mon admitted.

"What if it was between this city and Earth?" Kara asked him.

Mon hesitated at that. "That's a hard decision seeing as how I don't give a shit about either."

"Well, you better start. I'm thinking about making this place my new vacation home. In Kryptonian society, there is no currency. People provide goods and services on the belief that you will return the favor to them later," Kara said.

"I would love to take advantage of such a system," Mon grinned.

"We think alike," Kara said giving him a high-five.

* * *

Alex entered a bar and found Ronald Collins drinking his life away. "You look like shit," she remarked.

He finished his drink and got up to leave. "Where you going, sheriff?" Alex mocked.

"Far away from you," he replied.

"That's because you prefer to shoot from a distance, in the back, like a coward," Alex scolded.

"Lady, just let it go," Ronald told her.

"I'm not talking about Kenny Lee," Alex said flashing her FBI badge.

"A Fed? Not surprised," Ronald rolled his eyes.

"You're trying to kill me. You shot at me this morning," Alex accused.

"I was here in this bar this morning, and I'm still here," an obviously drunk Ronald told her.

"You shot at me at the park. There were children there," Alex scolded.

"Everyone goes on-and-on about the children," Ronald said not taking her seriously. "I paid my debt to society."

"How does someone get parole for first-degree murder?" Alex asked.

"Maybe, because I've never been charged with Kenny Lee's death. I got busted for drug dealing at the Canadian border," Ronald revealed.

"But you did kill him," Alex said confused.

"I'm going to say no," Ronald lied.

"You won't get away with this," Alex promised.

"Can you get off my back before I tell everyone your sister is a space-alien," Ronald said annoyed.

"What?" Alex wondered.

"She never told you? She blackmailed me into giving her a cut of the drug money I was taking in," Ronald revealed.

"What cut?" Alex asked.

"Half," Ronald said bitterly. "She threatened to go public and ruin me. I gave her money for ten fucking years before I finally got caught."

Alex put two-and-two together. Kara had been chronically unemployed from high-school to Catco for ten years. She had never asked how Kara had supported herself. She just assumed her mother had. "How much money?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, a few hundred grand," Ronald figured.

"My sister received hush payments from you, a murderer and drug dealer, for ten fucking years?" Alex asked outraged.

"I'm not admitting to the murder part," Ronald clarified.

"She was so shaken up about Kenny Lee's murder. It was all a ruse," Alex realized.

"Your sister is a psychopath," Ronald told her.

"Hey, you can't say that about my sister," Alex yelled at him. "You better not say anything about this," she threatened.

"I wasn't going to but now that you've interrupted my happy hour, I just might," Ronald said annoyed.

"I'm serious," Alex said.

"I know better not to cross your sister. She'll vaporize me without a second thought," Ronald assured her.

Alex left the bar, got on her bike, and drove off disappointed.

* * *

Kara and Mon came over to a Kryptonian shrine. "The rock is definitely in there," Mon said looking at his device. The shrine was made largely of wood with glass windows making it appear as a small greenhouse. Kara looked over the Kryptonian writing on a plaque.

"It's a memorial," Kara said to Mon.

"We have company," Mon alerted her as Kelex droids surrounded them.

"Intruders: identify yourselves," they demanded.

"Well...shit, we don't have Barney to reprogram them," Kara said.

"I'm a little suspicious as to why he's not already here," Mon frowned.

"Caretakers: stand down," a woman's voice ordered. The droids then quickly flew off. The woman came out in the open wearing a light-blue dress with white-dressed security personnel with her.

"Mom?" Kara wondered upon seeing her.

"Kara? Is that you?" Alura asked upon seeing her now-adult daughter. She walked over to Kara with an emotionless expression.

Kara ran over to Alura and gave her a hug. "I've missed you for so long. How are you still alive?" Kara cried like a baby.

Alura hesitated but eventually embraced Kara back. "Your father created a shield to protect Argo from Krypton's destruction shortly after you were sent off."

"I'm so happy you're still alive. I've fantasized about this moment for so long. Please, let this not be a simulation," Kara said tearfully.

"How are you here?" Alura asked not sharing in Kara's enthusiasm.

"I came to Earth's solar system, but I orbited close to the star for thirty years, and then Fort Rozz pulled me away. We both ended up on Earth but by then Kal-El was already grown up," Kara explained.

Alura nodded. "So, Kal-El is alive?"

"Yes, and very well, in fact," Kara said and then began to wonder why Alura was more concerned with him than her. "But...you already knew that," Kara said changing her tone.

"What do you mean?" Alura asked.

"You programmed my ship to not reach Earth but to orbit the star for all eternity. It was only a fluke that I was pulled away by Fort Rozz. You never intended for me to raise and protect Kal-El. And now, I realize you sent me away while you planned this shield around Argo," Kara accused.

"We would never have sent you away if we knew it would have been ready in time," Alura said.

"That sounds...like bullshit," Kara glared at her. "You threw me away. You were ashamed of me. Even now, you don't give a shit about me," Kara realized.

"These emotions you're expressing must come from the humans," Alura said calmly. "You were genetically designed to be a great scientist like your father and your uncle, Jor-El. In your first years, you showed great promise. However, once you became a teenager, your emotions became erratic and unpredictable. You were more interested in pleasure and short-term benefits. You became lazy, apathetic, and you tormented everyone around you with your jokes and puns," Alura explained.

"What are you saying?" Kara asked horrified.

"You made us inefficient," Alura said finally.

Kara gave her mother a stunned look. "We tried everything to fix you. We thought maybe you needed to change professions or that you needed to be put in a special education center. Nothing worked," Alura recalled.

"I was...only fourteen-years-old," Kara reminded her.

"Have you changed at all since?" Alura doubted.

"I don't have to take this. I'm a damn hero on Earth. I've killed a lot of mother-fuckers that deserved to die. I am the most powerful being in the universe," Kara bragged.

"I'm not surprised you've done well on that savage planet, but I doubt you would be much use to us here," Alura said.

"Well, fuck me," Kara realized.

"Watch your language, young lady," Alura scolded.

"It's obvious to me now. After thirty years orbiting the star and then another fifteen years on Earth, you never made an effort to find me. I didn't know you were alive or that this city existed, but you knew exactly where I was this entire time," Kara glared angrily.

"Well...when you're right, you're right," Alura admitted.

"Where's father? I bet he would give a shit about my return," Kara demanded.

"He's dead," Alura said flatly.

Kara looked away closing her eyes in pain. Tears freely flowed as she grieved for him a second time. "You think you're so high-and-mighty? You imprisoned your own sister in Fort Rozz to drift endlessly into the Phantom Zone. You used me to arrest her. You betrayed your family," Kara accused.

"I had to consider the common good. Astra and Non were criminals just like Zod," Alura said simply.

"Had Zod, Astra, and Non succeeded, Krypton might have been saved," Kara said to her.

"They broke the law," Alura said bluntly.

"And father? Was creating biological weapons that could wipe out entire alien populations lawful?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Yes," Alura said flatly.

"That weapon nearly killed all human life on Earth," Kara revealed to her.

"Information on the weapon would have only been revealed using your blood. Do not fault us for your mistakes," Alura told her.

Kara shook in rage but was doing everything possible to keep herself composed. Alura turned away from her daughter and faced Mon. "You are Insane, are you not?"

"The Prince of the Insane," Mon said proudly.

"I heard your planet was destroyed by Darkseid and that your race was dwindled down to a handful," Alura said.

"That's true," Mon allowed.

"Did you mate with this Insane?" Alura asked Kara accusingly.

Kara refocused herself as she pushed her pain to the back of her mind. "Him? No, he's just my bodyguard," she denied.

"Very good. Now, what are you here for?" Alura asked coldly.

"We need a rock that is in this shrine," Kara said vaguely.

"The Harun-El," Alura realized.

* * *

Alura gave Mon and Kara a tour of the shrine as they descended underground. "As Krypton was on the verge of internal collapse, the fall-out poisoned the air and the ground. We had nothing to protect us. It affected the young and the elderly especially. Once the shield came up, we became detached from the collapsing planet. The shield and our terraforming atmospherics gave us a livable atmosphere. It is what your father gave his life for," Alura said.

"Your father used the Harun-El to power the shield for the city. His legacy is the air we breathe, protection from invaders, and it keeps us hidden," Alura added.

"Would you say this Harun-El is like...a battery?" Mon asked grinning.

"You could say that," Alura allowed not noticing Kara's horrified expression. "We mined all the Harun-El we could. All of it is here and every ounce of it means a moment of life."

"You ever thought to maybe, I don't know, colonize a planet and avoid your existing precarious situation?" Kara asked mockingly.

"There are many that would attack us. The Kryptonian legacy has had its full of controversies. As long as we remain hidden and mobile, we are safe," Alura said.

"Yeah, well, I need a little bit of it to stop the World Killers, angels of Rao," Kara said.

"The angels of Rao are a myth. Even if they did exist, they would never attack a planet like Earth," Alura said skeptically.

"Have a look at this," Mon said showing Alura his smartphone device. It showed a video of Reign, Purity, and Pestilence fighting Kara.

"This is grave," Alura realized.

"No shit," Kara agreed.

"The Harun-El is not mine to give, but I will call a meeting of the High Council," Alura allowed.

"Or...I just take it right here right now," Kara smirked.

"You would take from us the energy source that keeps us alive and shame the House of El forever by corrupting this shrine with your greed?" Alura asked accusingly.

"Well, when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a bitch," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"There is a possibility our powers could end up destroying the entire thing. We don't have the tools to extract a small piece," Mon said to Kara.

"Well...shit," Kara realized. "High Council it is."

* * *

Kara brooded on a bench with Mon as she waited for the High Council to gather. The two of them didn't notice Kon walking around in a black leather jacket with sunglasses on. "Well, what were you expecting?" Mon asked.

"I didn't expect anything. I didn't think she would be alive. She's not apologetic at all," Kara said bitterly.

"Now I see where you get it from," Mon muttered.

"No child should feel abandoned by their parent. When Mara and Kon went missing into the past, we didn't hesitate to go after them no matter how much of a pain in the ass they both were," Kara recalled.

"It could be worse. My mother killed my father in cold-blood, turned your cousin against you, tried to kill you, and tried to conquer the Earth," Mon said proudly.

"I would actually prefer that to this. At least, I could smile and laugh with her as I kicked her ass," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Well, I can always steal their battery dooming them all to suffocation and the coldness of space," Mon suggested.

"You better not," Kara scolded him.

"If it comes down to it, Earth is worth more than just one city even if that city is filled with your people," Mon said to her.

"I know you're playing me, but you're right," Kara agreed. "Let's give them a few chances to get their heads out of their asses."

* * *

The paranoid Alex came up with a plan to draw out her attacker. Hank took Alex's form, dressed in jogging clothes, and ran around the park. The real Alex looked through her binoculars hoping the shooter would take the bait. Looking around, she saw no one around. Hank continued to jog seeing no one suspicious. After a good hour, Alex frowned impatiently.

"I'm thinking we should go back in," Hank radioed her.

"Give it another hour," Alex said determinedly.

After another hour, nothing happened. "This is getting a little boring," Hank radioed to her. "Maybe, it was just a random shooting that happened to be near you."

Alex looked for any sign at all for the shooter and saw nothing. "Well...shit."

* * *

Kara came before the High Council in their central government building. She was wearing her black Supergirl uniform as she came in with Alura. In contrast to her, the Council members were all wearing white robes. They were made up of a "diverse" cast of individuals. "High Council, allow me to introduce my daughter, Kara Zor-El."

"Kara, welcome home," Selena said to her.

"Thanks for seeing me on short notice. It must have been...taxing," Kara mocked.

"Is this Insane man your mate?" Selena asked Kara referring to Mon who was standing in the back.

"Oh, him? No, no, no, he's my bodyguard," Kara lied.

"Then he must leave these chambers," Selena ordered.

Mon nodded not surprised and walked out. "Alura is a high member of our society. We would be remiss to not give her daughter an audience," Selena said.

"So, if I was a peasant, I would have no chance?" Kara figured.

"Precisely," Selena smiled.

"You must forgive my daughter's lack of manners. She has lived many years on the savage planet, Earth. She has apparently adopted their way of speaking," Alura apologized.

"No offense given...none taken," Selena allowed.

"The World Killers, angels of Rao, have descended upon Earth murdering and destroying everything in their path. Take a view for yourself," Alura said activating a hologram on the floor.

The High Council then saw the three World-Killers facing off against Kara in Metropolis. "I had always thought the World-Killers were a myth," not-Tuvok said.

"Honestly, I've seen a lot stranger shit than this," Kara said.

"Profanity: you are fined five credits," the intercom went off.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"Profanity: you are fined five credits."

"Profanity is punishable by a fine," Alura told her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kara said amused.

"Profanity: you are fined five credits."

"This is some bullshit. I should be able to say whatever the fuck I want without being fined by the fucking government. Which asshole set this up? I'll personally kick his ass. This is total shit," Kara said.

"Profanity: you are fined five credits," the intercom said six times in a row even as she was still talking.

"Kara, please," Alura interrupted her rant. "I'll take care of the fines," she assured the High Council.

"I traveled across the stars to come here because even though I have defeated these World-Killers many times, they just resurrect each time I kill them. With each battle, more innocents are killed," Kara said controlling herself.

"An unfortunate situation if true," Selena said.

There was a long pause between them. "I really thought you were going to say more," Kara said awkwardly.

"We are a recovering city. How can we help? We can't send troops or aid beyond our city," not-Tuvok told her.

"It isn't troops we need," Kara smirked taking her sweet time to reveal her actual demand.

"Then what is it that you seek?" Selena asked impatiently.

"A gift of goodwill," Kara said vaguely.

"What kind of gift?" not-Tuvok asked.

Alura eyed Kara to get on with it. "I need the Harun-El," Kara said finally.

"You would have us give away our precious resource? Our only life-line, to an alien species? Did you really think we would agree to this?" not-Tuvok asked her.

"For a moment there...yeah...I kind of did," Kara smirked.

"Humanity is more like us than you realize. They're also prone to destroying their environment, denying the problem, doing nothing about it, and passing the problem to the next generation," Kara said.

"Perhaps, you have become more like them than you realize," not-Tuvok shot back.

"My teenage diary would suggest otherwise," Kara mocked.

"With all due respect, Councilman, this disaster on Earth is of Kryptonian making," Alura reminded him.

"Krypton is dead. Argo is all that remains. Whatever happened during the age of Krypton has no legal bearing on Argo," not-Tuvok told her.

"Well, ain't that a...," Kara said and then stopped herself.

"Think of our legacy," Alura said.

"Argo is not about legacy but survival," not-Tuvok said.

"I actually agree," Kara said sincerely. "Look, I don't really need a lot. Maybe a piece the size of my hand."

"That small piece, as you say, amounts to years of time," not-Tuvok told her. "Let us be done with this debate. Who votes with me?"

The Japanese Kryptonian, the Indian Kryptonian, and not-Tuvok raised their hands. "And who votes with Earth?" Alura asked raising her hand. The African Kryptonian and Arab Kryptonian voted with her giving Selena the deciding vote.

"And what say you, Selena?" Alura asked.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Selena asked Kara.

"Without a doubt," Kara lied.

"Then...I must vote no," Selena smiled. "Earth is where we send our criminals, our mentally insane, and our trash. Let the World-Killers do what they wish to it."

Kara nodded amused to confront a cunning intellectual adversary. "Well, I was never good enough for the debate team. But I am good enough for this," Kara said going Prime. Her body glowed brightly overwhelming the chamber. The Council members were blinded by the intense light and heat.

"You're going to give me what I want, or I am going to destroy this city from the inside out," Kara threatened. "So, let's take a new vote."

"You can't get what you want by threatening us," not-Tuvok told her.

"I think I just did," Kara smirked.

"Kara, stop this!" Alura demanded of her.

"If you thought I was such a disappointment, you shouldn't have sent me to Earth under a yellow sun," Kara glared at her.

"But there is no yellow sun here," not-Tuvok said confused.

"It's called reserves," Kara said condescendingly. "I have absorbed solar radiation close to a yellow sun's surface for thirty fucking years. I then lived on a planet under a yellow sun for another fifteen. I absorbed the power of a black hole. I have designed and utilized the most intense solar power plants for seven years, and I have absorbed solar radiation for twelve thousand years while I slept in a pod," Kara informed them all.

"So...I wouldn't fuck with me," Kara said angrily.

The room became hotter and the ground underneath Kara's feet began to shake. "We will not yield. It is the principle of the matter now," not-Tuvok said to her.

"What about all that shit about survival?" Kara asked.

"I've changed my mind. Our legacy will not be capitulation, to you or to anyone else," not-Tuvok said to her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. I'll turn your city to ash," Kara threatened.

"Then you'll have to turn me to ash as well," Alura reminded her.

"That's where you're wrong, mother. I always have my trump card," Kara said activating her watch. Mon then instantly appeared in the room and squinted from the intense light.

"You rang?" he asked painfully.

"Take my mother back to Earth. I'm about to introduce freedom to Argo, American style," Kara said to him.

"As much as I would love to see that, I have something important to tell you," Mon said and whispered something in her ear.

Kara quickly went back to normal. "Well...I'll be damned."

"Profanity: you are fined five credits," the intercom said.

"Is that for real?" Mon grinned.

"Alright, apparently the World-Killers have been defeated, and we no longer need the Harun-El. Good talk though," Kara said embarrassed.

"You think you can just walk in here, threaten our existence, and just walk out," not-Tuvok asked outraged.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You are certain that the World Killers have been defeated?" Selena questioned.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" Kara asked her.

"Well, no," Selena said befuddled.

"Alright people, this is going to be weird for me. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said as she kissed each of the Councilmen one-by-one like she was Poison Ivy.

Kara then came upon Selena as the other Council members remained stunned. "Oh, I want you to remember what happened here today. You're going to democratically grant me whatever I want no matter how small or petty. For example, these bullshit fines are going away."

"Profanity: you are fined five credits."

"As you say," Selena allowed.

"I think I'm going to stick around here for a while longer and make up for lost time with my mother," Kara said to Mon.

* * *

At the Vindicator cruiser, Brainiac 5 entered the ship and noticed Kon wasn't around. Not surprised, Brainiac 5 analyzed the status report for the ship. Finding nothing unusual, he took out a small hand-sized sample of Harun-El from a bag.

"Analyze sample," Brainiac 5 ordered the computer.

"Analysis has begun," the computer replied back to him.

Brainiac 5 stared at the black rock as it glowed purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt the need to "explain" Kara's twisted behavior and not just be simply a joke. Here, it becomes clear that Kara has abandonment issues from her parents and had issues prior to even arriving on Earth.


	77. Not Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara adapts to Argo while Hank and James deal with the gun industry.

Brainiac 5 carefully took a piece of the Harun-El sample he took and liquefied it with a burner. He then walked around a Kryptonian prisoner strapped to an interrogation chair. "You have committed a number of serious crimes worthy of the Phantom Zone," Brainiac 5 said to the prisoner.

"I'm rehabilitated," the prisoner insisted.

"That raises an interesting question: Is punishment rehabilitation or a deterrent?" Brainiac 5 considered. "I find that it depends on a case-by-case basis. However, it still remains unclear on a macro-level."

"Please let me go," the prisoner pleaded.

Brainiac 5 casually dropped a black droplet into the prisoner's eye. "That I cannot do. I want to see what happens next."

* * *

Alex brought Ruby to the DEO as soon as Sam came out of her coma. "Ruby?" Sam asked for her as she saw her.

Ruby came over to Sam and gave her a hug. "Look at your hair? Who the fuck allowed you to do this?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

"You don't like it?" Ruby asked hurt.

Sam was about to scold her but then realized what they had gone through. "You know what? It's fine."

"That doesn't sound like an endorsement," Ruby frowned.

"Ruby, cut me some slack, alright," Sam said embracing her again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom," Ruby said.

"Thank you," Sam said softly to Alex.

"Ah, what a touching moment between mother and daughter. I wish I knew what that felt like," Kara said bitterly.

"I have some questions to ask you," Alex said to her.

* * *

Kara took out a wine bottle and poured herself a glass. "You remember Ronald, the sheriff?" Alex asked.

"How could I forget?" Kara said as she drank a wine glass down.

"He told me some interesting things," Alex said coyly.

"Oh really?" Kara wondered.

"He said that for ten years, he sent you hush money to cover up his drug trafficking," Alex said accusingly.

"And you believe him?" Kara asked hurt.

"It would explain a lot like how you were able to afford this apartment and your lifestyle without working for ten years," Alex said.

"Well, aren't you the detective?" Kara mocked as she poured herself another glass.

"Did you do it? Did you let a murderer go free, so you could profit off drug trafficking?" Alex asked.

"Why do you give a shit?" Kara asked her.

"Because it's a federal crime and it's immoral," Alex lectured.

"I didn't force those people to sell, buy, or use drugs, alright. They did that on their own. I couldn't stop them, so I did the next best thing: I took half of their profits," Kara said righteously.

"You're Supergirl. You could have stopped them," Alex said.

"I hadn't decided to become Supergirl back then. You should actually be thanking me for taking away money they could have used to finance their operations. I probably did more to hinder them than the FBI ever could," Kara said.

"This really is unbelievable. You financed your entire lifestyle and never had a job for years off drug money. And here I am, at the DEO, busting the very people that are giving you money," Alex said incredulously.

"I feel we were unwittingly working together on this problem. You busted them, and I took their money. Or would you have rather had that money go into the pocket of gangsters?" Kara asked.

"What you did was immoral," Alex concluded.

"Morality is about the consequences...or was it intentions? I get those two mixed up," Kara admitted.

"Ronald killed Kenny Lee. We both know this," Alex said seriously.

"Who?" Kara wondered.

"Don't play dumb," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Look, neither of us saw him do it. Who knows what really happened?" Kara allowed as she finished her second glass.

"Is this conversation depressing you?" Alex asked as Kara poured another glass.

"My mother is still alive on Argo City," Kara revealed.

"Wow," Alex said stunned.

"It doesn't really feel real. I saw her self-righteous expression. I listened to her bitch me out. I felt her as I tried to get a hug out of her. She's been alive this entire time in the city I grew up in," Kara said depressed.

"I can't imagine what that felt like," Alex said happy for her.

"It felt...empty. My dream came true, and I felt nothing," Kara admitted.

"You want to go back?" Alex asked her.

"I'm...fucked up," Kara realized. "Maybe if I go back, I can become normal. You're right about everything. I accepted drug money to finance my life here on Earth. I was lazy and apathetic not interested in getting a job, a career, or even a college degree. I enjoy insulting and mocking people while undermining their sincerely held beliefs. I kill people...and I enjoy it," Kara said looking out the window.

"You have saved this world countless times. A person is defined by their enemies," Alex said to her.

"I have fought heroes to keep you safe, not for any kind of noble reason but because I was selfish," Kara admitted. "I would let this world burn if it meant you and your family were safe."

"We all have our issues. Maybe you just need a shrink," Alex suggested.

"Come with me. The Kryptonians on Argo are as weak as you are," Kara offered.

"Thanks," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I mean it," Kara said seriously.

"I can't leave the DEO, my home, my family," Alex refused.

"I'm not the hero I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn't," Kara said reflectively.

"Go back to Argo. Fix yourself if you need to. Be selfish," Alex said to her.

Kara felt empty. She had found a way to manipulate Alex's initial moral outrage into generating sympathy for herself. She was a master manipulator, a pathological liar, and an extreme narcissist. "Before I go, we need to do something together," Kara said facing her.

"What? Anything," Alex said.

"Get drunk as fuck," Kara poured her another glass.

"I'll drink to that," Alex smiled clinking glasses with Kara.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara walked over to Mon away from the others. "We're going back to Argo," Kara said.

"Do I have say in this?" Mon asked her.

"Reign has been defeated. There's no reason for us to stay here anymore," Kara said.

"We can't really train on Argo. It would shake the asteroid apart," Mon pointed out.

"I'm tired of training. I want peace and quiet for once," Kara said.

"Alright," Mon agreed.

"Let's get Mara and get the hell out of here," Kara said.

Mon grabbed Kara's shoulder and the two were instantly gone from the DEO.

* * *

At Midvale, Kara and Mon walked up to the Danvers' residence wearing civilian clothes. Eliza and Jeremiah came out to greet them. "Mara has been such a joy to have over. She is so well-behaved," Eliza said condescendingly.

"You did a good job raising her," Jeremiah complimented shaking Kara's hand with his robot arm.

"I think it was in spite of me," Kara admitted.

"You're a hero, Kara. Always remember that," Eliza told her.

"We have to go for a while. I found a Kryptonian settlement. My mother is still alive," Kara revealed.

"Really? I'm so happy for you," Eliza smiled.

"Yeah, it's great," Kara said without enthusiasm.

"Go to her. Tell her how you feel," Eliza said to Kara.

"You will always be my real mother," Kara said to her.

Mara then exited the house and greeted her parents. "You did what I couldn't because you saw the good in other people. You had a faith I didn't have," Kara said to her.

"It was just a hunch. It could have ended really badly," Mara said still shaken up over being starved nearly to death.

"I don't deserve you," Kara said giving Mara a tight hug.

"Why are you here?" Mara asked curiously.

"Your grandmother is still alive in a Kryptonian settlement, my mother I mean," Kara told her. "We're all going to Argo City."

Mara stepped back from her mother. "I can't leave Earth. I was born here and raised here. This is my true home."

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," Kara said to her.

"The world needs Supergirl," Mara insisted. "I run a multi-billion dollar company. I can't leave it all."

"You're only eight. You're not an adult, yet," Kara said to her.

"I think you know I'm ready," Mara said stubbornly.

"I can't deal with this defiance. Mon, take her. We're leaving," Kara said.

"No," Mon refused.

Kara looked over the group present realizing she was outnumbered. Without saying a word, she stalked off. "She'll get over it," Mon assured Mara and then walked off after Kara.

Kara clenched her fists as she glared angrily at the sea. In a sudden burst of anger, she fired heat vision at a far-away rock formation in the ocean. The rock formation lost half of its size as its upper-half was blasted off. Mon came over to the troubled Kara.

"I am so miserable, Mon. I wish I could die sometimes," Kara told him.

"Maybe its time you let others make the decisions. There is serenity in surrender," Mon suggested.

"Alright," Kara allowed. "Take me where you want me to go. I don't care where."

Mon nodded and touched Kara's shoulder. The two disappeared and reappeared on Argo.

* * *

Brainiac 5 rapidly typed on his data-pad as his subject turned into a zombie and started thrashing about on the medical bed. "Wicked," Kon said excitedly.

"Your commentary of my work is always appreciated, Kon," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"What's your next experiment?" Kon asked.

"I need to mix the black goo with sperm, impregnate a female, and see what happens," Brainiac 5 said randomly.

"Any female?" Kon asked eagerly.

Brainiac 5 eyed Kon. "No, Kon. She must be a serious criminal. Sometimes, I wonder if you need another ethics class."

"I know all the ethical theories. I just don't give a shit," Kon admitted.

"You need to apply ethics to your life or else your Insane base instincts will take over. You should learn from my example," Brainiac 5 said.

The prisoner's head began to move from the inside and then suddenly exploded all over the walls. "Clearly," Kon said dryly.

* * *

Kara and Mon walked up to Selena and Alura. "Welcome back, Kara Zor-El," Selena greeted politely.

"Good to be back," Kara said feeling at peace.

"Let's get you home," Alura said to Kara.

At the residence, Mon played with a Kryptonian equivalent of a rubrics cube. After messing with the ball for a good hour, Mon threw it aside. Kara looked through a chest for her old tests she had taken as a child. One was an ethics test she had taken and scored well on. Kara read over the test not recognizing herself.

"On Argo, you are perfectly safe, Kara. You have already demonstrated your incredible power," Alura said to Kara.

"That's a relief," Kara said not understanding her meaning.

"It's not really necessary for you to have a bodyguard," Alura said bluntly.

"He has the ability to transport me instantly from here to other worlds. I want him around," Kara said.

"Very well. Mon-El, you may sleep in these quarters," Alura said showing him a room.

"Right...ahem," Mon said to Kara.

"What?" Kara wondered distractedly.

"Can we talk about security protocols?" Mon asked her.

"Fine," Kara said getting up and walking with him outside.

"You've denied me three times. This is a betrayal of Biblical proportions," Mon accused.

"I can't tell her we're married. You're Insane," Kara said to him.

"That's specists," Mon said.

"You may look Kryptonian, but you're not," Kara pointed out.

"Because I don't absorb sunlight like a fucking plant?" Mon asked.

"Deep down you're an animal, an ape," Kara said to him.

"I'm going to tell her," Mon threatened.

"I'll deny it," Kara said simply.

"So, this whole thing about you changing your ways and becoming normal was bullshit?" Mon asked her.

"I do not need this right now. Once I have things sorted out with my mother, then maybe I can reveal this. Be lucky I didn't know Argo existed. Otherwise, we would never have been a thing," Kara said to him.

"Well, that's shitty," Mon said offended.

"Just play along," Kara told him.

The two went back inside. "Problem?" Alura asked.

"No problem," Mon said cooperatively.

A young woman then entered the residence. "Kara, it's really you. I thought you were dead," she said giving Kara a hug.

"Thara?" Kara wondered upon seeing her.

"I can't believe my eyes," Thara said ecstatically.

"I can't believe you got past my security," Kara said giving Mon a dirty look. "So...what ever happened to your parents and your brother?"

"I'm the only one that survived," Thara said changing her tone.

"Well...that makes me feel like shit," Kara said apologetically.

"With a good shrink, I recovered," Thara said giving Kara a crazy-eyed expression. "Now, seeing you, it's a miracle," Thara said happily.

"It really is miraculous to find someone again when they never call you," Kara agreed, giving Alura a dirty look.

"You've lived on another planet all these years. A planet where you can fly," Thara said amused.

"Yes, figuratively and literally," Kara smiled.

"We will have to climb on top of each other's roofs and fill each other in," Thara said.

"I would...love that," Kara lied. "Thara, this is Mon-El. He's my bodyguard, and he's Insane," Kara introduced.

"Wow, I've never met one in person. I've read many articles on your savagery," Thara said intrigued.

"Well, I'm actually Prince of the Insane, so I'm a little more civilized," Mon said playing along.

"You snagged yourself an alien prince. How interesting," Thara gushed to Kara.

"It was for a good while," Kara allowed. "Mon-El here is the leader of the Vindicators, a special galactic police force from the future."

"Thara is in law enforcement as well. She's chief police officer here on Argo," Alura brought up.

"Times have been peaceful since we resettled thanks to Alura and the High Council," Thara said.

"I'll have to come up with creative ways to get you working again," Kara half-joked.

Thara laughed not realizing Kara was serious. "Thara has really stepped up. She knows the city like the back of her hand," Alura complimented.

Kara was about to brag about her X-ray vision but stopped herself. "Well, maybe you can help Mon-El find what he's looking for."

"I'm in desperate need of power-batteries for my ship," Mon lied.

"Well, the market surely has it," Thara suggested.

"So...Thara, got a husband and kids yet?" Kara asked.

"Actually...my husband died in an electrical fire accident. I have two kids though," Thara said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, that's what day-care is for," Thara said brightly.

Kara and Mon gave each other looks. "Right, I would love to see your kids," Kara said.

* * *

Guardian hung out at the basketball court bored. "Anything?"

"Nope," Winn radioed in.

"I wish someone would just commit a crime already," Guardian said annoyed.

"I thought we were in this to prevent crimes," Winn said.

"Negative, we started this to kick ass," Guardian reminded him. "If I could turn the whole city into criminals, I would."

"Kara would love that," Winn said dryly.

"You think she's going to stay?" Guardian asked.

"I don't know, man. I just got a feeling, we will be seeing less-and-less of her," Winn said in epic foreshadowing.

"Hold that thought. I think I hear crime," Guardian said getting ready for action.

A cop chased down a bank robber through a parking lot. Finally, the criminal took out a rifle and fired automatic fire at the police officer. Guardian pushed the cop out of the way and deflected the bullets. He then took cover behind a car. The shooter blasted out the windows and took off.

* * *

At the DEO, Winn looked over the ruined shield. "It pains me to see a masterpiece in ruins."

"It still kind of works," James allowed.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had to deal with some family bullshit," Hank said entering the room. "I heard you encountered a bank robber that kicked your ass. What kind of weapon did he use? Alien weaponry?"

"No, I would say DEO weaponry," James said accusingly.

"We get all of our rifles from the lowest bidder just like every other military organization," Hank said unimpressed.

"Well, it was this one," James pointed out the weapon. _(In the TV show, it's actually a very very common M4 rifle. However, a close examination of the spent cartridges shows them being blanks...you lazy fucks!)_

Hank looked over the weapon. "An M4 rifle, standard issue."

"Yeah, well, it made a lot of dents in my shield," James said defensively.

"Perhaps your shield is weak as fuck," Hank remarked. "Any weapons unaccounted for in the armory?" Hank asked Winn.

"Nope," Winn answered.

"So, why do I give a shit?" Hank wondered.

"Somebody shot this weapon at a cop. I just want to catch the guy. If he has one, he may have ten more," James said.

"Hate to break it to you but the M4 or the civilian equivalent, AR15, is a very common weapon. I could buy one online right now. There's nothing special about our rifles. I mean, God damn, you have any idea how many gun manufactures in the world produce this rifle?" Hank asked.

"We did a ballistic test, and we determined that the impacts on the shield from the shooter match the same impacts from this rifle here," Winn said.

"Well, no shit, Winn. They both shoot the same 5.56mm cartridge," Hank said.

"Oh," Winn said not realizing.

"You both are dumb as fuck, you know that?" Hank critiqued.

"Yeah, well, these guns shouldn't be on the streets to begin with," James argued.

"So only shady mother-fuckers like myself should have all the guns? I like where your head's at, James. Let's go talk to the manufacturer," Hank smiled looking for any excuse to leave the office and not deal with his father.

* * *

In the market place, Kara and Mon walked around with white umbrellas. Mon was in sweatpants and a sweatshirt like he just came from the gym and Kara was in a blue dress. "It's just nice to be normal, you know. I mean, I still have all my powers and shit, but I can at least pretend," Kara said.

A blond woman and her son came up to Mon and Kara. "Thank you for saving my son," she said gratefully.

"It was an anti-asthma device from the future," Mon downplayed.

"Saving people without telling me," Kara nodded. "What the fuck, Mon?" Kara demanded becoming upset.

"You see that? You're doing it again," Mon pointed out.

"Alright, I'm cool, I'm cool," Kara said becoming chill again.

"Are you alright?" the mother asked Kara.

A crane suddenly dropped pieces of metal on the crowd crushing the woman and her son to death among others in the market place. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Kelex droids came over to repair the damage to the market place, take the metal frames away, and carry off the dead. "It's fortunate you two were not hurt," Alura said politely.

"Yes, very fortunate...we were not hurt," Kara mocked.

"So, sorry. Usually, construction equipment is up to code. It turns out this one wasn't inspected yet," Thara said embarrassed.

"What a coincidence that the very crane not inspected was also the very one remotely used to attack the market," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Mon agreed.

"You don't think this was an accident?" Thara wondered.

"Not a chance," Kara smirked inappropriately. "I saw a woman in priestess robes running away suspiciously."

"There are many priestesses here, and I wouldn't blame them for running away from such a thing as this," Thara said.

"It's just, in my life, nothing is a coincidence," Kara said.

"There hasn't been a murder here in Argo since its founding. It would be a radical step to open a murder investigation," Thara considered.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disillusion anyone, would we?" Kara mocked.

"Murder and violence are on Earth. You're on Argo now," Alura told her.

"No harm in looking into it though. I mean, several people are dead now," Mon said obviously.

"Of course. I'll get right on it," Thara agreed. "I'll see you two later," Thara smiled as she walked off.

"She is so cheerful for being a police officer. Reminds me of Zootopia," Kara said amused.

"As you know, pair-bonding is the most efficient model in society for productivity and the raising of children," Alura began.

"Actually, I believe polygamy is even more efficient. For example, in a family of one man and two women, the man and the first wife can work while the second wife can take care of all the kids. Instead of one-half of the family working, its two-thirds," Mon said brightly.

Kara gave Mon a dirty look. "An interesting perspective," Alura said dismissively.

"So, you were saying?" Kara asked wondering if there was a point.

"All residents of Argo are paired off. Those that do not are assigned one," Alura said.

"I don't see you having a husband," Kara pointed out.

Alura gave Kara an uncomfortable look. "I didn't think you were ready to know."

"Wait...what?" Kara wondered.

"I remarried, Kara. He's been away on the other side of the city. He's in construction," Alura revealed.

"I have a step-dad," Kara said blown away.

"It is the natural order of things. As a Councilwoman, I cannot remain single for the rest of my life," Alura said obviously.

"Do I have step-siblings?" Kara asked stunned.

"No, we decided having children was not necessary. Also, the Council thinks there may be something wrong with my genetics. I may have genetic traits that produce undesirable effects in my offspring," Alura said delicately.

"I get it. I'm a fuck-up," Kara acknowledged.

"It's not personal," Alura told her.

"It kind of feels personal," Kara gave her a fake smile.

"So, as I was saying, everyone that resides in Argo is paired up. Will you be staying in Argo permanently?" Alura asked Kara.

"Sure," Kara said having no intention.

"Then it is time you were also paired up," Alura said looking at her smartphone.

"Say what?" Kara thought she misheard. "I thought I was genetically defective."

"You are, but you don't need to have children to be married. As you know, natural reproduction is heresy," Alura said.

"Have you ever considered changing that law or does it still poll well?" Kara mocked.

"Everyone in Argo City is paired up except one. That is why I invited Thara to the residence. The two of you shall be married. She is your best friend, after all. She can put all her efforts into her position as a police chief, and you can take care of her children. It's efficient," Alura said.

"This might come as a shock to you, but I'm not a homosexual," Kara told her.

"Sexual attraction is irrelevant. You share your bodies as a way to relieve stress and provide emotional support. When your father and I were married, we had no sexual chemistry. We learned to provide for each other's needs, so we could be efficient in our work," Alura said.

"A romance for the ages," Mon smiled.

"Surely, there's a single man somewhere in this city," Kara objected.

"There are none. As of today, there are two single females in the city," Alura checked her smartphone.

"Well, maybe that will change in a few years," Kara said darkly. 

"Who you marry is irrelevant, Kara. There's no reason to delay it," Alura replied.

"So, what's the divorce policy here in Argo?" Kara asked.

"Only if the High Council agrees to it," Alura answered.

"I am so fucked," Kara realized. "Not only am I to be married to a woman, but we would also be the only homosexual couple in this city."

"Hopefully, Thara will be able to civilize you," Alura said scornfully.

"A lot to think about," Mon said thoroughly amused by these developments.

Alura then walked off leaving Mon and Kara alone. "Do you think I'm paranoid about the crane?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"I hope not," Mon grinned.

* * *

Hank and James went to go to talk to a large gun manufacturer's CEO. "Mr. Jones, thanks for waiting," the CEO said knowingly.

"This is James Olsen. He's with Catco magazine," Hank introduced.

"What the fuck, Jon? I thought we agreed never to talk to the press about what we do here," the CEO said annoyed.

"He's cool, man," Hank assured him.

"So...how can I help you?" the CEO asked condescendingly.

"Have there been any missing shipments of weapons, anything from your factories?" Hank asked.

"Nope," the CEO replied smugly.

"A bank robbery suspect used a weapon identical to the rifles you provide to Director Jones," James pointed out.

"You mean the M4? Well, no shit. Every military and law enforcement branch uses them," the CEO said confused.

"We're more concerned that the civilian had it," Hank clarified.

"We sell a shit-ton of weapons to the general public. When Supergirl threatened to disarm the entire population that one time, our sales went sky-high and our stock went through the roof. By the way, can you get her to do that again? I know Trump is in office, but you know," the CEO said.

"Well...that depends," Hank replied coyly.

"You want my musket? It's old as fuck, but it's an antique," the CEO offered.

"I'll see what I can do," Hank said not promising anything.

"This M4 was fully automatic," James pointed out.

"That would be illegal tampering of the weapon. However, if it had a bump-stock that would be totally legal," the CEO said unconcernedly. "Either way, it's not my problem."

"You can stop selling that weapon," James argued.

"If we were to do that, another firm would just take our place. What's with you liberals and gun ownership? When has reducing the supply ever worked? You still got drugs on the streets. As long as there is a demand, people will supply it. Now, do you have the serial number of the rifle?" the CEO asked.

"Well, no," James said lamely.

"So, I can't even determine if we even sold it," the CEO said unimpressed.

"I want all the specs on the M4 rifle," Hank demanded.

"It's online," the CEO said pointing it out.

"What if I threaten to take my business elsewhere?" Hank asked.

"I honestly don't give a fuck. We got so many bids for contracts out there, we can't keep track of them all. Supposedly you're with the FBI, but I have no idea if you are," the CEO held his ground.

"Well, has this been eye-opening for you, Mr. Olsen?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," James said a little unsure of himself.

"Wait, you were just fucking with me? God damn, Mr. Jones. You really had me going," the CEO smiled.

"Look, my replacement may not be so...understanding of our relationship," Hank warned the CEO.

"I think I can handle her," the CEO smiled knowingly.

* * *

Kara, Mon, Alura, Thara, and Alura's much younger husband, Thor, were at an expensive restaurant catching up. Thor was friendly and funny as he discussed construction mishaps. He had short blond hair, a muscular physique, and looked to be in his mid-twenties. He could be easily confused as Kara's younger brother.

Kara didn't even touch her steak as she stared at the charismatic Thor. "So, I told him, 'Why don't you use the hammer?'" Thor chuckled.

The entire table except for Kara laughed in amusement. A waiter came over to Kara. "I need something really strong," Kara said to him.

"What do you mean?" the waiter asked confused.

"You know, alcohol, where you let fruit rot in the sun and extract their juices," Kara said obviously.

"Oh, we don't have that," the waiter said.

"Damn...it," Kara said waving the waiter away.

"I'll have three measures of chocolate ice cream mix, one measure of dark chocolate, half a measure of banana, shake it over ice, don't spare the whipped cream, and add a cherry on top," Mon ordered.

"Right away, Sir," the waiter said walking off.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kara asked bitterly.

"As much as a second-class citizen can," Mon replied.

"And so my hammer fell out of my hand and bonked my best mate, but it's okay because he was wearing a helmet," Thor continued with his stories.

"Safety first," Thara laughed.

"Kill me," Kara muttered.

"Did you ever find your batteries?" Thara asked Mon.

"Oh yeah," Mon nodded declining to tell her how he stole the entire stock.

"Do you remember when we were assigned to study insects, and we all failed to control their populations so they multiplied like crazy," Thara recalled. "I chose gnats, but you made the bold decision to study mosquitoes."

"Who knew an uncontrollable mosquito population could spread disease across the entire planet?" Kara smiled fondly of the memory.

"I know, right?" Thara agreed.

Alura frowned at them both as she recalled having to deal with Kara's ecological disaster. "I'm sure you're an amazing mother, though...all...by...yourself," Kara said.

"So, where are the kids at now?" Mon wondered.

"They're with a babysitter. Out of the blew, a teenage boy in strange clothes volunteered. He was so sweet," Thara said.

Kara and Mon froze at that description. "So, I'm planning to build a gazebo in the back yard. Would you like to join me in its construction?" Thor asked Mon.

"Absolutely," Mon agreed.

Kara then noticed a priestess staring at them through the window. "You'll have to excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom," Kara said getting up.

Kara stalked a priestess and then took off her hood. "You were in the market place. I saw you. Are you spying on me?" she accused.

"Kara, what's going on?" Thara asked coming to her side.

"She was right there when the crane fell," Kara told her.

"It's not true. I wasn't there," the priestess denied.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara's eyes glowed hot.

"You're crazy," the priestess said.

"That's the first thing that has made sense all day," Kara mocked. "You're going to tell me who you are or what you want with me or I'm going to use you as my new punching bag."

"Kara, that's enough. I've known her for years. Her husband owns the grocery. She would never hurt anyone, especially someone she has never met," Thara said.

The priestess then walked off into the night. "I trust you when it comes to getting around town or the Kryptonian legal code, but you need to trust me when it comes to murderers and terrorists. Treachery and murderous intent are universal and no society, no matter how peaceful, is immune to them," Kara told her.

"You should get some rest. I'll take care of this," Thara said to her.

Kara stared blankly into the night as Thara walked off.

* * *

Hank invited James to the DEO. "How's your article coming along?" Hank asked.

"Lena vetoed it," James said annoyed. "Apparently, she loves guns."

"Since you love violating civil liberties, you're going to love this," Hank said using his satellites to locate the shooter before he entered the parking lot complex and exiting. The satellite then got a look on his face and began facial recognition.

In short order, the TV screen showed the shooter. "Arthur Willis," Hank pointed out.

"Yeah," James said slightly disturbed by the DEO's technological ability.

"Arthur Willis has no sign of criminality or mental illness," Winn said from his tablet.

"How many guns did he buy?" Alex asked.

"Four," Winn replied.

"Let's violate some more civil liberties by hacking into his social media accounts and email," Hank ordered Winn.

"What do you know? A manifesto," Winn discovered.

"So, it appears he hates his boss. No surprise," Hank said reading it. "Hack into the Vanga&Morales law-firm surveillance systems. I want to know what they see."

"Got it," Winn said giving them access.

"Nothing," Winn said looking at all the cameras.

"He may be at home. Send a team to his house," Hank ordered Alex.

"Don't we need a search warrant?" Alex asked naively.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Hank rolled his eyes.

Soon, DEO agents dressed as FBI agents raided the house and apprehended Arthur Willis. "Initiate disappearance protocol," Hank ordered.

"By my count, you just violated several amendments," James said dryly.

"No, Mr. Olsen. We didn't violate anyone's rights, because we don't exist," Hank smiled pleased.

* * *

Kara stared at a wall at the residence deep in thought. "Thara spoke with the owner of that construction company. The crane fell as a result of a part they were having trouble with in the past. She also checked out the priestess. Fel-Ra was at work when it happened, so it wasn't her," Alura said to her.

The wheels in Kara's brain turned as she looked for an explanation for this. "Alright," she allowed.

"You made a bad impression at dinner. You can't just arrest someone on your own," Alura told her.

"It's called a citizen's arrest," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You were mistaken. I can only use my position so far to shield you from punishment," Alura told her.

"I cannot be hurt. I cannot be contained. I have unlimited resources across the galaxy to take from. There is nothing your silly council can do to threaten me with," Kara said.

"What about the legacy of the House of El? Does that matter to you?" Alura asked.

"The bloodline ends with me, so who gives a shit?" Kara asked.

"That's not true. There is Kal-El," Alura reminded her.

Kara gritted her teeth upon hearing his name. "I understand what you're going through, Kara. It's going to require an adjustment from Earth," Alura allowed.

"Spare me," Kara said turning away from her.

"In our beginning years, the air was thin and poisonous. We were sick all the time gasping for air. Friends and colleagues were dying every day. We were in darkness, freezing, and starving. Your father tried to activate the shield, but it wouldn't work properly. So, he went outside the dome to fix the problem. He was exposed to lethal radiation. He knew he was sacrificing his life, but he did it anyway for our survival. He was a hero that brought honor to this house. Don't dishonor his memory now," Alura told her.

"What do you want from me?" Kara asked finally.

"Conform to the rest of society. Drop this theory of yours," Alura said to her.

"Fine, whatever," Kara said losing motivation.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank brought all DEO personnel to the main floor. "I have an announcement to make. With the alien threat eliminated, I have decided to turn our resources into dealing with domestic threats: murders, kidnappings, bank robberies, espionage, counter-intelligence, and other FBI-type shit," Hank said to them.

"Safety of this nation is of top priority. We will be tracking and eliminating criminal and mentally ill gun owners starting today. Even those who have paid their debt to society or have yet to commit a crime will be considered. You could call it a kind of Minority Report if you will," Hank continued.

"We will be tracking social media accounts and emails, tapping into surveillance systems, using satellite imagery and facial recognition. If a person commits a crime with a gun, I want them found within 24 hours. Then, we will break into their homes and take their weapons by force. We may even imprison them indefinitely at this facility without charges, a lawyer, or any of that legal nonsense. We will then proceed to use enhanced interrogation techniques to get all we can out of them," Hank said to them.

"For a safe and secure society," Hank concluded.

There was a long silent pause. Finally, one DEO agent clapped for the proposal. Others followed until the entire room was clapping. Hank smiled as he shook hands with some of his agents. Hank then walked with Alex. "I want you to order some non-lethal weaponry for crowd control. I expect there to be some angry folks," Hank said.

"Are we phasing out our lethal weaponry?" Alex wondered.

"The fuck you think?" Hank smirked and walked off laughing.

"Holy shit," James said thoroughly disillusioned.

* * *

Kara went inside a large domed greenhouse and looked over the Kryptonian flowers. Mon joined her as she smelled a flower. "Your mother said I might find you here. As your bodyguard, I should know where you are at all times," Mon said.

"This place is beautiful," Kara said ignoring his concern.

"Sure," Mon allowed disinterested.

"Then why do I feel this nagging desire to burn it all down?" Kara asked him.

"You have a warrior's spirit. You desire to kill and destroy. I understand completely. I feel it all the time," Mon said understanding.

"I have to change. I need to fit in," Kara said.

"My Kara doesn't change for others. She makes others change for her," Mon reminded her.

"I kind of feel like I'm having a mid-life crisis," Kara admitted. "I was so sure that priestess was behind the crane incident."

"Kara, remember your oldest teaching: the customer is always right," Mon began.

"They must be punished for their arrogance," Kara finished.

"If that priestess did commit that crime and the authorities want to ignore it, why should you give a shit?" Mon asked.

"Exactly," Kara realized.

"Kara, you'll be a lot happier if you just stop giving a shit," Mon advised."Just stop caring about your mother throwing you away, the High Council looking down on you, and Thara disbelieving you. Just...fuck it," Mon told her.

"My God, you're right," Kara had an epiphany. "I came to Argo to make a difference and in so doing so I got wrapped up in what I should be doing that it never occurred to me that I should do nothing at all."

Mon threw a small rock in the stream creating a dam that started to flood the flower beds. "Be the rock, not the stream," he advised.

Kara looked around for any witnesses and then kissed Mon passionately. A Kelex droid then fired on them breaking them up. "Really?" Kara said annoyed.

The Kelex droid went for another shot. Kara blasted the droid with her heat vision. Kara looked around with her X-ray vision and found a priestess running for the exit. Kara used her super-speed and grabbed her by the throat. Lifting her off the ground, Kara smirked as she saw the same priestess that had been spying on her the night before.

"What a pity? I'm not crazy, after all," Kara said dropping the priestess.

* * *

Thara got in the priestess's face. "I defended you and now you try to kill the daughter of the House of El. There hasn't been an attempted murder on Argo since its founding. After everything Alura and Zor-El have done for our survival," she lectured.

"We are the daughters of the night. Children of Juru. The deliverance of old Krypton. Selena is our high priestess," she revealed.

"You got this all wrong. Villains are supposed to help the hero and then back-stab them. Selena has been a bitch to me since I got here," Kara rejected.

"Nothing is as it seems," the priestess said to her.

"How ominous," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"It's your mother. We have to go. Consider this a very stern warning for you," Thara said to the priestess.

"You've got to be...," Kara said and then stopped talking as she centered herself.

* * *

Kara, Mon, and Thara came up to Alura in the hanger bay. "What is it?" Kara asked.

"There's been an unauthorized transport off the city," Alura said alarmed.

Kara sighed. "Really?" she said unimpressed.

"This is serious. We don't have many ships to spare. They're meant to evacuate the city during a disaster," Thara explained.

"We need to know who left," Alura said concernedly.

"I'll send out an alert to narrow down who isn't in the city," Thara said sending the alert out to the entire city on her smartphone device.

* * *

Arriving on Earth, three Kryptonian witches gathered in a swamp. Taking a Kryptonian crystal, they quickly created a new fortress as solid rock erupted from the ground. "If the angels of Rao won't bring the End of Days, then I will," Selena said and then all three of them laughed maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without getting into the gun debate itself, if you do pick a side know what you're talking about and what you're doing. The CW put zero effort to give themselves credibility in this episode and also lacked the awareness of what the DEO has been doing these last three seasons. The continuity is also lacking as the DEO is heavily armed in later episodes.


	78. Selena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena orchestrates the return of Reign.

Inside the new fortress, the three witches walked downstairs to the ground level. "Welcome, sisters," Selena said to her two associates: Ayala and Vita.

"We, three, together on Earth, just as the prophecy foretold," Ayala said.

"Wait, our Kryptonian prophecy mentioned Earth?" Vita wondered.

"It is open to interpretation," Selena admitted. "Do you doubt?"

"I only doubted that I would live to see this moment," Vita said.

"Well, you are pretty old," Selena agreed. "But do not worry. The Earth's sun shall restore you. You will be stronger than you have ever dreamed of."

"I can feel it," Ayala agreed. "The power coursing through my veins."

Ayala then fired heat vision from her eyes into the fortress' wall. "We have powers beyond reason here."

"We must summon Reign," Vita said determinedly.

"Let us begin," Ayala said enthusiastically. "Give me the Harun-El."

Ayala cried out in pain as she held the sample. "The Earth's atmosphere has made the Harun-El toxic to us," Selena realized.

"What will we do?" Ayala wondered.

"We require a human to assist us, and I know just the one," Selena smiled.

* * *

On Argo, Alura, Kara, Mon, and Thara investigated Selena's house. "This is Selena's house. There must be a back-way in," Alura said looking around.

"I think I found it," Kara said punching a large hole through the wall. She proceeded to step inside and look around.

Inside the room were swords, a fire pit, BDMS gear, and Earth atlases. Thara and Alura went over the atlases and notes Selena had written. "Pretty sloppy leaving all this evidence out in the open," Kara critiqued.

"Kryptonian rights protect from these kinds of home invasions. Is that not the case on Earth?" Thara asked.

"You know...it really depends," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I suppose we should make the DEO aware that Selena is on her way to Earth," Mon said lazily.

"Yeah, probably should," Kara said without enthusiasm.

"This is religious literature on the angels of Rao: Reign, Purity, Pestilence, and Famine. According to the myth, they divided the innocent from the guilty and decimated our population. We recovered in due time but there was a prophecy of their final return," Alura said looking over the pages.

"Yeah, they returned, alright. I felt their punches," Kara said dryly.

"According to Mara, the World-Killers had been tricked by an unknown source into plaguing Earth. Once they realized they had been fooled, they left Earth leaving their hosts behind. Selena could be that unknown source," Mon speculated.

"Who is this Mara?" Alura wondered.

"She's a Supergirl trainee," Kara said vaguely.

"Another Kryptonian?" Alura wondered.

"Kind of, sort of, it really doesn't matter," Kara said trying to change the subject.

"If the World-Killers have left Earth, then what does Selena hope to achieve? She can't trick them again into doing her bidding," Thara figured.

"Well, you gals continue looking. I'm going to alert the DEO," Mon said and then instantly disappeared.

"He can do that?" Thara said amazed.

"Yeah. I have no idea how he does it," Kara admitted.

* * *

The priestess that had attacked Kara before was placed on a medical table and strapped down. "Did you bring me a good one this time? I must remind you that jaywalking is not a capital offense," Brainiac 5 asked Kon.

"Check it out," Kon said giving him his sunglasses.

Brainiac 5 put on the black sunglasses and saw everything Kon had witnessed. Taking them off, he turned to Kon. "Good work. She will do."

"What is this? Who are you people?" the priestess shouted at them.

"That won't do," Brainiac 5 said and proceeded to put a ball gag in her mouth.

"What's next?" Kon asked grinning.

"We begin the insemination process. Using sperm from our previous prisoner, we will mix it with black liquid, and then impregnate her with it," Brainiac 5 explained.

Kon snapped gloves on. "Let's do this."

* * *

Speaking of children, Alex was spending time at work investigating adoption agencies. "Hello, Alex," M'yrnn said to her.

"Holy shit!" Alex said startled and slammed her laptop shut.

"Have I disturbed you?" M'yrnn asked concerned.

"No, that was perfect," Hank smiled.

"So, you're back from the forest. How are the kids?" Alex asked.

"They are doing well. I wish to see you again, to say goodbye," M'yrnn said.

"But you just got here," Alex said confused.

"Really?" Hank asked her.

"Your antics have brought me great joy while I have been on Earth, Alex, you and your friends. You've shown me very queer and wonderful things," M'yrnn smiled.

"Thanks...I guess," Alex said awkwardly.

"You have a rare talent to be able to detect and understand others' emotions and feelings. You would have made an excellent Green Martian," M'yrnn said to her.

"Is that really possible?" Alex wondered.

"Too bad you're not straight," M'yrnn said sadly.

"Yeah, too bad. Let's move this along," Hank said impatiently.

"Most of all, you have given me the great gift of showing me your love for my son," M'yrnn continued.

"This fucker? I hate him with all my being. I only save his ass out of duty," Alex clarified.

"Love you, too, Alex," Hank smirked.

"I can now depart this world in peace because I know my son is home," M'yrnn said.

"Well, he better feel at home after spending government money to build his vacation home in the Bahamas," Alex said resentfully.

"When you're director, you can be shady as fuck, too," Hank told her.

"So, you going back to Mars? Isn't that a little dangerous?" Alex asked concernedly, not understanding the situation.

"He's leaving this plane of existence," Hank said.

Alex gave him a blank look. "He's going to be dead soon," Hank said bluntly.

"Oh my God!" Alex said stunned.

"There is no need to water the eyes. Doing the Reach allows me to live on forever," M'yrnn told her.

"The Reach?" Alex wondered.

"I will be absorbing all of his memories and dramatically increasing my power level," Hank explained.

"Why aren't you more upset?" Alex asked him.

"Unlike you weak as fuck humans, Martians don't cry," Hank said proudly.

"Could you maybe do the Reach with some other Green Martian?" Alex suggested giving Hank a dirty look. "Maybe, we can fix whatever is wrong with your mind," she said crying.

M'yrnn gave her a sympathetic look as he touched her face. "I know now why you cry, but it is something I can never do."

"Let's go," Hank said somberly.

"Goodbye," M'yrnn said to Alex.

"Alex, you're in charge," Hank said to her.

"Do you need anything...like emotional support?" Alex asked him.

Hank smiled amused. "Just do your job," he said and then left with M'yrnn. As Hank left, Mon then suddenly appeared in the DEO.

"Mon, what is it?" Alex asked upon seeing his concerned face.

* * *

On Argo, Kara and Thara looked over Selena's sword collection. "Look at this, Kara," Thara showed her a broken sword.

"Whoever yields this sword shall bathe in the blood of the Old World and have might over the New," Kara read the inscription. "That's pretty badass. Kon would love it if it weren't broken."

"Who's Kon?" Alura asked suspiciously.

"He's one of Mon's trainees," Kara lied.

"Look at this," Alura said of a crystal.

"Is that a hologram crystal? Play it," Kara said enthusiastically.

A hologram of Selena then appeared before them. "Hello to you all. Sorry, I couldn't say goodbye. I was in a rush. If you're listening to this, Alura, I want you to know that you're the one that doomed Krypton. Those of us who followed the Darkside knew Krypton needed drastic action if it were to survive. You betrayed us. You stopped the coup. You sent the conspirators to the Phantom Zone. You...fucked us over," Selena said angrily.

"Damn, that was an impressive burn," Kara smiled amused.

"I will now use the angels of Rao, the World Killers, to terraform Earth into Krypton. We will escape this prison and form a new home for Kryptonians. A home where we will never wound, never get sick, and never grow old. We will be like gods," Selena said.

"Really? That's the master-plan? This is what this was all about?" Kara said unimpressed.

"As for you, Kara Zor-El, you think of yourself as a goddess but even you have limits. I will tire out your body and destroy your spirit. I will rip up the abomination you call a family," Selena glared and then disappeared.

"You hear that beeping noise?" Kara asked.

"It's a bomb!" Thara realized.

Kara saw the bomb with her X-ray vision and rushed it. It exploded destroying much of the room. Kara absorbed much of the blast but Alura and Thara were on the floor. Thara was in bad shape from the blast. "She's hurt very badly," Alura said looking her over.

"I'll take her to the ship," Kara said picking her up in her arms.

* * *

Winn whistled as he worked. "Hey, man, punch me," Winn said to perpetually Pissed-off Asian agent.

"Really?" he asked eagerly getting out of his chair.

"Yep," Winn said confidently.

Pissed-off Asian agent struck Winn hard to the gut like Bruce Lee. Winn was on the floor devastated. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Okay, let's try to this again," Winn said painfully as he got back up and worked on his belt.

Pissed-off Asian agent struck him again but this time it bounced off Winn's shield. "Well, that wasn't very satisfying."

"Now you can't give me a whirly anymore," Winn said to him.

"Oh really? I bet that device sterilizes your sperm. You better have it on at all times," Pissed-off Asian agent said to him.

* * *

Hank joined M'yrnn in ceremonial robes in his shitty apartment. "I am ready, my son," M'yrnn said.

"I'm not sure I want you to know all the shady stuff I have done since coming to Earth. In your last moments, you'll think of me as an asshole," Hank said anxiously.

"That ship has already sailed, my son," M'yrnn assured him.

"Fuck you, man," Hank said to him as he released his wrist band that had been moderating his psychic powers.

"My mind is free again," M'yrnn said pleased.

"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts," Hank said dryly.

"Now, kneel, my son," M'yrnn ordered him.

Hank rolled his eyes and got on his knees. "This may be painful for you to experience," M'yrnn warned.

"I ain't no bitch. I'm not afraid," Hank assured him.

"No? You will be," M'yrnn told him.

* * *

Kara brought Thara to the Vindicator cruiser parked in the park. Brainiac 5 and Kon were busy at work on their patient. "Alright, make sure to put the anti-septic on the abdomen and numb the area," Brainiac 5 told him.

"This would be a lot easier if I just used my sword," Kon said.

"She's not a fish, Kon," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

Kon did as he was told. "Ready," he said.

"Now, position the laser here," Brainiac 5 pointed.

Kon used the laser to cut into the skin exposing the muscle. "Now, use the clamps," Brainiac 5 instructed.

Kon used the clamps to spread the skin back over the muscle creating a large exposed hole. "Now, pull the muscles aside, so we can access the uterus," Brainiac 5 told him.

Kon used his gloved hands to move the muscles aside. "So gross," he said immaturely.

"Have more respect, Kon. This is the miracle of life," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

"Now what?" Kon asked.

"Use the scalpel and cut very lightly," Brainiac 5 said.

Kon expertly used the scalpel to open the uterus. Immediately, something inside was shifting around like a snake. "Now, use the claw to extract it," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"Just like the arcade," Kon said as he positioned the claw and had it go inside the woman's body. He then extracted a pale three tentacled squid-looking thing. It still remained in its amniotic sack but then suddenly tore through it dumping fluid onto the woman's body. The claw shook as it struggled to control the moving creature.

Brainiac 5 turned to the freaked-out priestess who was still awake but gagged. "Congratulations, my dear, it's a squid,"

"Wicked," Kon smiled as he placed the squid in a container.

"Now, begin stitching her up," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"Why?" Kon wondered.

"Because you need more practice at it," Brainiac 5 said impatiently.

"Fine," Kon said without enthusiasm and began stitching her up.

Brainiac 5 then noticed a bang on the door. Taking his pistol, he looked at the surveillance video. "Open up, asshole. I know you're in there," Kara ordered.

Brainiac 5 eyed his lab and remotely locked the door. He then opened the door letting Kara inside. "She's injured. I need you to heal her."

Brainiac 5 ignored Thara and eyed Alura. With his human appearance, Alura had no idea he was a Brainiac. He then looked at the injured Thara. "Of course, I will heal your girlfriend," he said knowingly.

Kara eyed Brainiac 5 not appreciating that he already knew of her mother's plans for her. Brainiac 5 placed Thara on a table and used the ship's computer to analyze her injuries. "She has internal bleeding," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"How long does she have?" Kara asked.

Brainiac 5 eyed Kara. "She will be fine, actually." Brainiac 5 gave Thara an injection and placed pads on her abdomen. "She should remain with me...for observation."

Kon then exited the lab with bloody gloves. "Bitches get stitches," he said immaturely.

"Kon...what the fuck are you doing?" Kara asked him.

Kon froze upon seeing his mother. "Rescuing a baby deer," he lied.

"So, this is Mon's trainee," Alura said looking him over.

Kon stared at Alura not sure what to say or do. "Clean up, Kon," Brainiac 5 ordered him as he dripped blood on the floor.

Kon quickly ran off to wash up. Kara then turned to Brainiac 5. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Kara asked him.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied.

"This is quite an advanced ship," Alura remarked.

Brainiac 5 took a seat as he pondered Alura's presence. "This is my mother, Alura Zor-El," Kara introduced.

"I'm aware," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well, okay then," Kara said annoyed.

"And who are you?" Alura asked Brainiac 5.

"My name is Barney. I am a human associate of Kara," Brainiac 5 lied.

"The atmosphere in Argo can support your lungs," Alura assured him.

"I prefer to remain inside, thank you," Brainiac 5 replied coldly.

"Selena has taken a ship and will soon arrive on Earth. She intends to summon the angels of Rao to do her bidding," Kara told Brainiac 5.

"I know," he replied.

"So, I sent Mon back to Earth to warn the DEO. He should be back soon," Kara said.

"I know," he repeated.

"You know what, Barney? You can go fuck yourself," Kara said scornfully.

"Language, Kara," Alura scolded.

"Yes, this negativity is quite unnecessary," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Kara paced around the room. "What if something happened to Mon? We would never know."

"That's true. Argo's shield prevents any transmissions. Of course, any such transmissions would take five years to get there and another five to get back to us," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"Maybe, we should leave to Earth without him," Kara considered.

"Quite the dilemma. If we leave, it will take a few days to get to Earth and by then it could be too late. However, if Mon is dead or incapacitated, he will not be able to get here in time to take us away," Brainiac 5 considered.

There was a long awkward pause. "So, what's the solution, smart-ass?" Kara asked.

"I don't know," Brainiac 5 replied honestly.

"You will need the shield frequency to get through the shield," Alura brought up.

"I know the frequency," Brainiac 5 told her.

"You know, you could have been a great help in determining if the crane accident was, in fact, an accident," Kara said pissed-off.

"Was there any doubt?" Brainiac 5 asked condescendingly.

Kon came back from the bathroom making a mess of things as he did. He stood by Brainiac 5 across from Kara and Alura. "You look so similar to Zor-El," Alura said of him and for a brief moment felt genuine emotion for him.

"A curious observation," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"And you look like Katelyn Jenner," Kon joked. "Like if she were younger but still a...," Kon trailed off.

"We understand what you mean," Brainiac 5 interrupted.

"Who is this woman?" Alura asked.

"Don't ask," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Selena threw Thomas Coville to the ground. "As the cult leader of Rao, you will be perfect for the ceremony," Selena said to him.

"Look, lady, it was all a joke that just went a little too far," Thomas said apologetically.

"Silence!" Vita shouted at him.

The three of them used their heat vision and ignited a pit. "Bone of the father, unwittingly given," Selena said dropping the femur of her father into the pit.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," Selena recited as the three of them advanced on Thomas.

"I wouldn't call myself willing," Thomas said freaked out by them.

Selena fired heat vision on his wrist slicing his hand off. "Oh, fuck," Thomas said stunned. Selena took the severed hand and dropped it into the fiery pit.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," Selena continued.

"We require the missing ingredient, the blood of Supergirl," Vita sneered.

"Then we shall have it. All of it if necessary," Selena said to them. She then turned to Thomas who was clutching his severed limb. "We have no more use for you now," she said and then struck him to the heart with her heat vision.

* * *

Mon met up with Alex at the DEO. "Where's Hank?" Mon asked urgently.

"He's conducting an...end of life ceremony," Alex said to him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"A Kryptonian witch named Selena arrived on Earth recently. We need to find her," Mon said urgently.

"We've detected no alien ships coming in," Alex said.

"We believe Selena is responsible for the World-Killers. We think she tricked them into fighting for her side," Mon said to her.

"For what purpose?" Alex asked.

"To make Earth like Krypton. She plans to exterminate the human population and terraform the planet," Mon said.

"Like Zod. Oh my God," Alex realized.

Alex went over to Winn. "Activate the BAT. We need to find a Kryptonian priestess. What did she look like?" Alex asked Mon.

"Indian...," Mon guessed.

"That actually narrows it down a bit," Alex said.

"BAT activated," Winn said and began using every cell-phone in the world to look for Selena.

"She might be off the grid. Look for any unusual structures on the Earth's surface like a Kryptonian fortress," Alex ordered Winn.

"That could take a while," Winn said as satellites scanned the Earth's surface.

* * *

Hank and M'yrnn, oblivious to the situation, continued the Reach. "How does it feel, my son, to know all five hundred million moves of the Okra board?" M'yrnn asked him.

"Well, I had no idea how shitty a player you were until now," Hank said enjoying the knowledge dump.

"Just don't share them with your imaginary friends," M'yrnn told him.

"Fuck you, father. That was over two hundred years ago," Hank said.

"And yet, I remember it like it was yesterday," M'yrnn smiled.

Hank then experienced happy memories but it made him feel sad instead. "Why are you sad, my son?" M'yrnn asked.

"I will always cherish shitting on you, father, but it reminds me how I am going to miss you," Hank said somberly.

"By the end of this, you will not feel loss, J'onn. You will feel complete," M'yrnn said to him.

"Tall order," Hank replied.

"I know how it feels to lose someone and not have the opportunity to do the Reach. I felt it when your mother was taken from me. I felt it when you and your family was taken away from me. Be patient. Let the memories fill you up as they have filled me up.

As they continued the Reach, Hank's cell phone continued to vibrate.

* * *

Mara came into the DEO as Supergirl and embraced her father. "Where are mother and Kon?" Mara asked concerned.

"They're still on Argo. I'm going to go back to get them. Just wait for me here," Mon said to her.

"Is mother still mad I decided to stay here?" Mara asked.

"No, she respects your decision," Mon lied.

Mara smiled at that. "I shall await your return, father."

"I'll be back in a flash," Mon said and then disappeared.

As soon as he left, the three Kryptonian witches crashed through the ceiling and began firing heat vision beams at DEO personnel creating fires everywhere. "Alex! I think I found her!" Winn shouted as he took cover.

Vita advanced on Winn and smashed his computers. She then fired heat vision on Winn, but it was deflected by his energy shield. "Ha!" Winn said impressed with himself.

Vita threw Winn against a wall knocking him out.

DEO personnel charged into the hall with weapons loaded. They aimed and fired Kryptonite bullets at them. Selena raised her hand. The bullets stopped abruptly a few feet from them and became suspended in the air. Selena then dropped the bullets harmlessly on the ground.

The DEO agents then threw grenades at them, but Selena used her telekinetic powers to throw the grenades back at the DEO agents scattering them as they exploded. Selena extended her ten fingers sending ten white beams towards ten DEO agents. The two other Kryptonian witches fired heat vision on the ten paralyzed agents dropping them.

"Where is our foe, the so-called Supergirl?" Selena asked Alex and Pissed-off Asian agent. "Hand her over, and we will spare you."

"Didn't they teach you to say please on Krypton?" Alex mocked as she fired a bullet at them.

Selena pushed the bullet back on Alex creating an energy net around her. Alex fell to the ground unconscious as the energy net zapped her.

Mara then appeared before them. "I'm the one you want," she said to them.

"A half-breed pretending to be the ancient protector of the House of El," Selena smirked upon seeing her Supergirl uniform.

"My half-blood can defeat three pure-bloods," Mara said as she went Super Insane.

"Not confident to fight us as a Kryptonian, you resort to your filthy Insane nature," Selena scoffed.

The three Kryptonian witches fired heat vision at her in one spot. Mara blocked their beams with her right hand. There was a brief struggle between all four of them before Mara forced them back to the floor. "Get her!" Selena shouted at the other two.

Mara fought Vita and Ayala in hand-to-hand combat evenly. Selena watched as the three punched at each other. Looking down on the floor, she saw the Kryptonite bullets. Raising them off the ground, Selena sent them towards Mara getting glancing blows on her arms and legs.

Vita and Ayala took advantage of Mara's pain punching her to the face and gut in coordinated attacks. Selena raised her hand and summoned Mara's blood through the air towards her. Taking out a vial, she collected the blood. Mara then blasted Vita and Ayala away from her. The two of them crashed into the walls going in opposite directions.

Alex got up and shook her head. She saw Selena place the blood vial in her coat. She then walked away towards the exit. "Stop her!" Alex shouted to anyone.

Pissed-off Asian agent got in Selena's way and activated his belt shield. "You want to fuck on me?" he asked Selena.

"Please," Selena said dismissively.

Pissed-off Asian agent leaped up into the air and scissor kicked Selena to the face. Selena didn't even flinch and punched him onto the stairs. Pissed-off Asian agent got up and blocked Selena's attacks with his shield. He then got passed her and ran off. Selena quickly realized he had taken her vial.

"Not so fast," Selena said paralyzing him in place.

Vita and Ayala tossed Mara into the DEO television screens wrecking the place. They then turned to the paralyzed agent. With their heat vision, all three fired on him. Pissed-off Asian agent's shield overloaded and fell. He fell to the floor toasted. Selena then summoned the blood vial back to her hand.

"You can't hurt us with your fists. You can't reach us with your weapons," Selena said to the fallen DEO personnel.

"What are you planning?" Alex demanded of her.

"The end of your world and the beginning of ours," Selena replied. She then shattered the large window at the DEO entrance and then threw the glass shards towards the DEO personnel.

Mara put her hands together and created an energy shield. The glass shards disintegrated as it hit the shield. Mara then saw that Selena, Ayala, and Vita were gone. She then ran over to Pissed-off Asian agent and with her X-ray vision determined that he was already dead.

"I failed," Mara said tearfully.

* * *

Mon came back to the Vindicator cruiser. "About time," Kara said impatiently.

"It isn't easy teleporting across time and space," Mon said defensively.

Thara got off the medical bed feeling better. "Thanks. I thought I was going to die," she said appreciatively.

"You should go home to your kids," Kara said sincerely.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to use your restroom," she said.

Before Brainiac 5 could stop her, she opened the door to the lab. A giant squid monster immediately latched onto her. "Help!" she screamed as the squid suctioned onto her body.

The squid monster then wrapped around Thara's unconscious body on the floor. Kara and Mon turned to Brainiac 5. "So, this is what you do in your free time?" Kara asked.

"To be fair, it only took me a few minutes to download all the information from Argo's database. I had to spend the rest of my time here productively," Brainiac 5 said.

"And creating a giant squid monster was a productive use of your time?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It was created from the Harun-El. Its reactions with humanoids when it is in liquid form is extraordinary," Brainiac 5 said.

"You took the Harun-El," Alura said concernedly.

"Only a small piece. It's removal from the main mass was simple enough," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why did you even go to the Council if you were going to have your teammate steal it?" Alura scolded Kara.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. He's the one that did it," Kara excused.

"It's true. She wasn't aware of my plans," Brainiac 5 said defending her.

"What exactly are you?" Alura asked.

Brainiac 5 dropped his hologram revealing his true nature. "You're...," Alura realized.

"Brainiac 5, a descendant of the original model," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Brainiac tried to conquer our world. He nearly succeeded if not for your grandfather, Seg-El," Alura said to Kara.

"He did succeed in destroying your world though. It is true that you used your core in an irresponsible manner. However, it was Brainiac that triggered the core's collapse after he had downloaded all of Krypton's information. He then hacked into Krypton's energy banks to give the false impression Krypton was not in danger," Brainiac 5 revealed.

Kara eyed Alura. "So, it was not your fault. You didn't know until it was too late."

"This is quite enlightening," Alura said keeping her distance from Brainiac 5. "So, you have partnered with an Insane and a Brainiac. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Alura asked Kara.

Kara and Mon sighed. "We're married and have two kids," Kara revealed.

Alura looked upon Kara and Mon with a mixture of horror and intrigue. "You actually found someone that accepted you...willingly."

"I'm surprised, myself," Mon agreed.

Alura then turned to Kon and realized the truth. "Is this my grandson?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kara said embarrassed.

"Come. Let me take a good look at you," Alura smiled at Kon.

Kon complied allowing Alura to get a good look at him. "I see it now," Alura said. "Did you reproduce naturally?"

"No, we didn't go that far," Kara admitted.

"Thank, Rao," Alura said relieved.

"I really don't get it. An Insane woman would be proud to give birth to twin sons or more," Mon said confused.

"Disgusting," Alura said shaking her head.

"So...Brainiac, you going to fix that?" Kara asked pointing to Thara.

"The squid has acid for blood. Any attempt to remove it will cover Thara in acid killing her," Brainiac 5 said.

"I assume you have a plan," Kara said impatiently.

"I am hopeful the squid will remove itself from the host once it has finished implanting its embryo in her body," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"What happens once the embryo grows inside her?" Kara asked.

"I have a theory that it will go through a rapid growth spurt and burst from her chest cavity in several hours," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"Oddly specific, almost like you have witnessed it already happen," Kara said accusingly.

Brainiac 5 said nothing to that. "Do you have a plan for removing the embryo? She is hawt, after all," Mon said.

"Of course. I will give her a treatment that targets the foreign DNA. I just have to wait until the squid releases itself from her," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"Well, we don't have time for this bullshit," Kara said impatiently. "Mon, Kon, and Brainiac 5: Go to Earth and deal with Selena. I will stay here with Thara and my mother in case Selena comes back."

"Too easy," Mon said confidently.

"My instructions are in the medical logs," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"I think I can handle it," Kara said to him.

Mon linked arms with Kon and Brainiac 5 and instantly disappeared.

* * *

Hank and M'yrnn continued their Reach even through the chaos at the DEO. Hank witnessed the slaughter of his people through M'yrnn's memories. "This is like reliving the horror. Maybe, we should take a break," Hank said disturbed by the images.

"You going to be a bitch on me?" M'yrnn asked him.

"Fuck you, father," Hank said regaining his resolve.

"I had hoped to intertwine our consciousness and for me to penetrate your mind thoroughly," M'yrnn said.

"Not going to lie, this is sounding really...," Hank remarked.

"Silence! We are near the climax!" M'yrnn told him.

* * *

Selena, Ayala, and Vita entered their fortress. "Now, blood of our enemy, forcibly taken," Selena recited and then poured Mara's blood into the fiery pit. The fire roared as the angel Reign was summoned. As Reign appeared, Purity, Pestilence, and Famine followed. The four angelic spirits took form in the fire and eyed the three Kryptonian witches.

"Why have you summoned us?" Reign asked them.

"To complete what you have started," Selena said. "To bring justice to Earth in accordance with Rao's will," Selena said.

"I recognize your voice. You impersonated the voice of Rao to have us do your bidding. You made fools out of us," Reign said angrily.

"I did what I had to do," Selena said to her.

"Then allow me to do the same," Reign glared as she formed her bow. Purity formed a sword in her hand, Pestilence formed a scythe blade, and Famine formed balancing scales in her hand.

"What have we done?" Vita asked anxiously.

"Have faith, sisters," Selena said to them.

"How dare you use angels of Rao for your petty purposes. A mere mortal, you tried to make angels of Rao slaves to your will!" Reign said furiously.

"I will purify them by slicing their wickedness out of them," Purity said.

"I will inflict disease that shall bring boils and sores on your body. You will suffer in agony but never die," Pestilence said.

"I will starve you until you are nothing but bones," Famine said.

"You can do none of these things unless you possess a body," Selena pointed out.

Reign smiled and motioned for Purity and Pestilence to move on Ayala and Vita. Selena eyed their movements as they descended upon them. Ayala and Vita suddenly turned towards one another and blasted their heads off with heat vision. Their headless bodies fell to the ground.

"Impressive. You would rather have them dead than be controlled by us. However, it is too simple for us to possess a body, hunt you down, and kill you," Reign said to Selena.

"Oh, you're not going to kill me," Selena said confidently.

"You think we would possess someone as weak and frail as you?" Reign asked her.

"It wasn't my blood I put in the pit," Selena smiled.

Reign sensed her connection to the blood. "The half-breed Kryptonian child? I will take possession of her body and make you scream for death."

"I don't think so," Selena said to her. "You will do as I say. No more tricks this time. You will become my perfect servant," Selena said to her.

"You're delusional. A mortal cannot control us. We are answerable only to Rao," Reign said to her.

"Rao is dead. Selena is your god now," Selena said casting her spell on them. The four angels resisted Selena but eventually succumbed to her power.

"Possess the girl and begin the terraforming process. Kill anyone that gets in your way," Selena ordered.

"Yes, mistress," the four angels said to her and then departed through the fortress into the air.

* * *

Mon, Kon, and Brainiac 5 arrived at the ruined DEO. "What the fuck happened here?" Mon wondered.

"Heat vision markings," Brainiac 5 detected.

Mara walked over to Mon. "I failed to stop them, father," she said embarrassed.

"Failure is giving up. Your mother and even some of the villains on Earth kicked my ass many times. I'm still not as strong as your mother, but I keep trying," Mon told her.

"I thought it was 'do or do not'," Mara asked.

"That's right. When you try and never give up, you're doing it," Mon said to her.

"We've been trying to find Selena's location but our equipment is smashed," Alex said.

"Can you hack the news networks to send a message?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Yeah, we can do that," Winn said wondering what Brainiac 5 was up to.

"I wish to send a message to the entire human population. We will use the people of this planet to find Selena," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alright," Alex agreed. "We got camera equipment in the back."

"That's not necessary. An Internet connection will do," Brainiac 5 said.

"Here's an Internet cable," Winn said.

Brainiac 5 took the Internet cable and plugged it into his scalp. He then accessed all the computers on Earth and hacked into the news networks. "People of Earth: hear me. You do not know me, but I know you. I have enjoyed studying your intriguing cultures and do not wish to see it threatened. You will help me find this woman," Brainiac 5 said showing all Earth computers a picture of Selena's face.

"You will find this woman for me, or I will take control of your nuclear stockpile and destroy all of your major cities. You have twenty-four hours. That is all," Brainiac 5 said.

Brainiac 5 then disconnected the Internet cable. "That was a bluff, right?" Winn hoped.

"Soon, the militaries of each of the nuclear powers will realize they are no longer in control of their ICBMs," Brainiac 5 said.

"You're serious," Alex said stunned.

"Do not worry. I will not actually launch the missiles," Brainiac 5 assured her.

In the panic, humans across the planet began looking for Selena. Seven billion freaked-out people began searching and using every tool they had to find her. "Let's rebuild this lab," Brainiac 5 said taking command of the DEO.

* * *

On Argo, Kara monitored Thara's condition. As predicted, the squid creature detached from Thara's body. Kara used her heat vision to burn the squid monster to ash. She then examined Thara's condition and found the embryo in her chest cavity. Injecting her with Brainiac 5's cure, the alien embryo died inside her.

"She will remain unconscious for a while longer," Kara said to Alura.

"Not bad," Alura allowed.

Kara went to the ship's computer and monitored for any ships coming or going from Argo. Seeing nothing, Kara sat in her chair and waited for news.

"You didn't tell me the truth about your marriage and children," Alura said finally.

"Yep, I'm a bad girl," Kara sighed.

"That's not what I wanted to say. You knew my feelings about the Insane and you having children. You lied to make me feel comfortable. You cared about my feelings," Alura said touched.

"Are you complimenting me or scolding me?" Kara wondered.

"A little of each," Alura answered. "You must know that I would never deny my grandchildren. I'll resign from the Council and become an exile before I would do that."

"Thanks," Kara said awkwardly.

"I want you to tell me all about your adventures: the good, the bad, and the ugly," Alura requested.

"Brainiac 5 has them logged," Kara said dismissively.

"I want to hear these stories from you," Alura said.

"Alright, when I landed, Kal-El rescued me. He told me...statistically speaking, flying is still the safest way to travel'," Kara began.

* * *

As the DEO went to work under Brainiac 5's direction, Mara suddenly shuddered. Brainiac 5 turned in his chair as he saw Mara tense up. "They're here...in my head," Mara said freaking out.

"What's going on?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't know," Brainiac 5 said honestly.

"I can't resist them. All four of them are in my head," Mara said clutching her head.

"Mara, what are you talking about?" Mon asked.

In a flash of golden light, Mara became Super Insane. "It's happening again. I can't stop them!" Mara shrieked.

"What's going on?" Kon asked concerned for his sister.

Brainiac 5 fired Kryptonite darts into Mara from his pistol. Mara blasted them off her suit. "Control her!" Brainiac 5 shouted to Mon.

Mon took hold of Mara in a bear-hug. He went Super Insane as well as he tried to control her. "I'm so sorry. I can't stop them," Mara said as she shed tears.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find Selena and end this once and for all," Mon assured her.

Mara gave a scream as red flames erupted around her. Mon gritted his teeth as he felt his skin burning from the power. DEO personnel fell to the floor from the intense force of Mara's aura. Alex and Winn could barely move as they experienced Mara's power. Brainiac 5 watched calmly as Mara's pulsed with light.

Finally, Mon was blasted off of Mara and fell to the floor. After a final surge of energy, Mara became calm. A red aura flowed around her body. Her hair, eyebrows, and eyes were bright red. Mara looked over her hands as she felt the awesome power radiating from her.

"So, this is Super Insane god," Reign smiled.


	79. Battles Lost and Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon confront Reign in a final fateful battle. Hank searches the planet for Selena. The epic conclusion to the Reign Saga.

Reign stared down the DEO personnel as red flames roared around her. "Wow, wicked," Kon said approving of her new look.

"Mara? You in there? Let's chill out for a moment," Mon said to her.

Reign glared at Mon and then rushed him sending him through the broken DEO doors and into the outside air. Kon went Super Insane and followed them outside. "Get Hank on the damn phone!" Alex ordered Winn.

"Let's take this outside the city, shall we?" Mon said to Reign.

"What difference does it make? When I'm done, the entire surface of the planet will be molten rock," Reign said.

"What's the big deal? She can't even go Super," Kon said dismissively. "I got this."

"Kon, wait!" Mon shouted after him.

Kon sped towards Reign for an attack but was slammed down into the roof of a building. The impact tore through every floor as Kon hit the bottom. Mon grimaced as he saw the building collapse on him. "You ready to take me seriously now?" Reign asked Mon.

"At first, you had my curiosity. Now, you have my attention," Mon agreed and then powered up to Super Insane level four. The buildings around him shook like an earthquake as he powered up. In a flash of light, Mon resembled a half-human, half-ape humanoid.

"Let's see which form is more powerful," Reign said to him.

"Bring it," Mon smiled.

Reign and Mon clashed in the city creating air shock waves. Windows were blasted out with each impact. Mon quickly found himself on the defensive as Reign's punches and kicks were a lot stronger than before. Mon grabbed a hold of Reign and instantly transported himself to the cave.

Reign quickly found herself in the Kryptonite cave. Mon fired energy rings around Reign's wrists, ankles, and throat pinning her to a wall. "This body is only half-Kryptonian," she reminded him.

"It will still work," Mon said confidently.

Reign screamed with effort as she tore off the wall and slammed Mon with rock boulders still attached to her wrists. The boulders shattered upon impact as they hit Mon. Reign raised her hand at Mon and fired a powerful energy beam. The beam uprooted the Kryptonite crystals in the cave and threw them towards Mon. Reign then tore through the ground to get to the surface. Upon reaching the surface, Reign breathed heavily as the Kryptonite had weakened her.

The ground exploded near her as Mon reached the surface as well. He hissed in pain as his body was full of Kryptonite shards. His fur oozed red blood and there was blood on his face. "This is going to be a little harder than I thought," he said painfully.

"You won't be winning at all," Reign said as she advanced on him.

Reign punched Mon hard, throwing him off the ground and impacting into a rock formation. Mon's body was imprinted into the rock. "This is an unusual feeling: pride in someone else," Mon muttered.

Reign punched Mon hard to the gut as he was still stuck in the rock. Leaping back, Reign then fired an energy beam that blasted Mon through the rock formation and out the other side. Mon skipped on the ground and rolled a few times.

Hurt, Mon stared at Reign above him. Pointing her hand at the Earth, Reign fired a planet-killer beam at him. Mon loaded up his own attack and fired back at her. The beams hit in the middle. Mon soon felt his feet dig into the ground. Reign slowly but surely overwhelmed Mon.

* * *

An annoyed Hank came into the DEO. "What is this shit?" he asked Alex seeing the mess.

"Reign has control of Mara," Alex told him.

"How is that possible? I thought we settled this?" Hank asked.

"Reign is being controlled by a Kryptonian witch named Selena. We're trying every tool we have to find her," Alex said.

"So far, the human population has failed to find her," Brainiac 5 said as he scanned social media.

"Shit! Where is Reign now?" Hank asked.

"We have powerful energy signatures outside the city. It's Reign and Mon," Winn said.

"Mon won't have the stomach to kill his own daughter, even if she does have resurrection. Our priority must be on finding Selena," Alex said.

"It is within you to find her. You can link yourself to every mind on the planet including Selena," M'yrnn told Hank.

"I'm going to need help and a place to focus," Hank admitted. He turned to Alex. "You're in charge," he said taking off with M'yrnn.

* * *

Mon instantly transported himself out of the path of the beam as he was nearly incinerated. The beam went past him, through the rock, and into the planet's mantel. The ground began to shake with powerful tremors. "It has begun," Reign smiled.

"You're being controlled, Reign. Does an angel of Rao allow herself to be controlled by a mere mortal? I thought you were stronger than that," Mon chided.

"What?" Reign glared at Mon.

"Do you let yourself be a slave?" Mon antagonized.

"Is it slavery when you get what you want?" Reign asked.

"As a matter of fact...it is," Mon told her.

"I'll show you true freedom," Reign said as she landed on the ground and walked towards him.

Mon fired yellow beams around Reign's waist keeping her still. He then powered up a black energy box around Reign. The energy box shattered as Reign extended her arm outward. Reign materialized an energy sword in her hand. She then launched a dozen energy swords at him. Mon created an energy shield in front of himself to protect himself. Most of the blades shattered but a few got through slicing into his body.

Reign summoned a hundred blades all at once and fired them at Mon. Unable to escape the onslaught, Mon put up his hands and was slammed into a rock formation. Mon fell to the ground bleeding profusely all over his body. "You disrespected us and humiliated us because we possessed a weak as fuck body. But now, you will finally learn respect," Reign said to him.

"You didn't earn this power. It was given to you by Rao. It can be taken away. You're only powerful because of Mara's hard work. I will never respect you," Mon said defiantly.

"Today, the last of the Insane shall fall," Reign said as she used her frost breath to slow Mon down and then sliced through his left lung with her heat vision.

Mon was on the ground burned and bleeding barely able to move. "You will die never accomplishing your goal," Reign sneered at him.

"My goal?" Mon wondered. "Oh, I accomplished that a long time ago. Everything else was just extra," Mon smiled painfully.

"Any last words," Reign asked as she powered up an energy orb in her hand.

"Mara: Your mother and I love you both. When this is over, tell your brother this," Mon said to her.

Reign twitched as she heard that. She expanded the energy orb in her hand. Mon smirked as she was about to kill him. "We'll see each other again, Mara. I believe that," Mon said as he put two fingers to his forehead.

"No!" Reign shrieked as Mon disappeared.

* * *

Winn, Alex, and Brainiac 5 analyzed the situation as the building shook. "Reign has fired a beam through the planet. It missed the core, but it will cause volcanoes on the surface to erupt simultaneously," Brainiac 5 said.

"Where's Superman?" Alex asked.

"He's apparently in Madagascar," Winn reported.

"Madagascar, huh? That sounds like bullshit," Alex said skeptically.

"That is where the beam exited the planet," Brainiac 5 explained.

* * *

Hank and M'yrnn's Reach was interrupted by the earthquakes. "I'm sorry I could not show you the rest. With every moment I delay, people will die."

"Don't apologize," Hank said to him.

"I had a good life," M'yrnn said.

"I should have made it better. I should have found you sooner," Hank said sincerely.

"I will always be with you, J'onn. Promote peace and be happy," M'yrnn said.

Hank touched his father's shoulder and then absorbed his essence into his own body. Now, more powerful than ever, J'onn descended down into the Earth. With his new powers, J'onn fixed the troubled planet from the inside and immediately the earthquakes stopped and the volcanic eruptions began to die down.

J'onn then emerged from the ground. "Selena, you can't hide from me now," he said as he began to sense all the minds on the planet.

* * *

Mon reappeared on the Vindicator cruiser and collapsed on the floor. "Mon!" Kara said stunned.

"I look better than I feel," he groaned.

Kara looked over his bloody body alarmed. "What happened?" she asked him.

"Reign has Mara. She kicked my ass," he admitted.

"How did Reign return?" Alura asked.

"She was summoned back using Mara's blood. Reign is now under Selena's control," Mon said coughing up blood.

"If you stop Selena, you will end her hold on Reign," Alura said to Kara.

"Everyone else...is looking for her. You have to stop Reign from terraforming the planet," Mon said to Kara.

"Let's heal you first," Kara said to him.

"There's no time. She could destroy the planet at any moment," Mon said to her.

"I thought you didn't give a shit about the Earth," Kara said to him.

"I lied," Mon smiled.

"Take me to her," Kara said holding his hand.

"I want to go with you to stop Selena," Alura said.

"I can't let you do that. I love you, mother," Kara said and then the two disappeared.

Alura looked around horrified. Looking over the ship's controls, she piloted the ship towards the shield. Inputting the shield's frequency, she got through the shield and then entered a wormhole towards Earth.

* * *

Kara and Mon suddenly appeared near Reign. "I knew you would eventually come to me," Reign said to Kara.

Kara eyed her daughter's new form wondering what to make of it. Mon remained on the ground still bleeding from his wounds. "Mon, stay with me. You become stronger with every wound," Kara reminded him.

"Kara, I've killed too many innocents. I've caused too much pain. I deserve the hell that is coming to me," Mon said to her.

"No, Mon," Kara said crying. "I denied you three times. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"Please forgive me for any offense I have done to you," Mon requested.

"As you forgive mine," Kara said to him.

"When you get to heaven someday, I'll look up from hell just to see your radiant smile," Mon said to her.

"Wait for me. I'll rescue you," Kara promised him.

"Kara, my love, it was...fun," Mon smiled touching her face and then passed away.

Kara looked upon Mon's dead body with a look of shock.

"He was a savage warrior but a warrior none-the-less," Reign allowed.

Kara said nothing lost in thought. "Don't think you can reverse time. I won't allow it," Reign said to her.

Kara stood up and walked towards Reign. "Have you no shame, Selena? You use my own daughter against me?" Kara asked her angrily.

"It's all a means to an end," Reign replied.

"My friends are going to hunt you down," Kara said to her.

"By the time they do, you will be dead, and Earth will be New Krypton," Reign said.

* * *

Winn looked over his computer. "I'm detecting two powerful energy signatures just outside Metropolis. It's Kara and Reign."

"Let's get over there. We're not doing anything useful here," Alex said to him.

"I'll go with you," James volunteered as he entered the building.

"I'll go as well," Brainiac 5 said walking with them to the elevator that would take them to the helipad.

* * *

Reign moved her foot forward and then sprung towards Kara. In a flash, she punched Kara to the face and gut several times within a second. Kara winced in pain as she actually felt the blows. Reign clawed her neck giving her an infection. Reign then created a time bubble and fired at Kara. She barely dodged it allowing the bubble to hit a bush. The bush withered and died in a second. Reign then kicked Kara a distance away and created an energy bow in her hand.

Kara was suddenly hit by a continuous flow of energy arrows creating a dust cloud. Materializing a sword in her hand, Reign swiped at Kara missing each time. Kara kicked the sword out of Reign's hand. The sword instantly disappeared as it left Reign's hand. Forming a scythe blade, Reign swiped at Kara nearly slicing her in half.

Kara backed away and saw the slit in her uniform. "You're stalling," Reign said.

"Well...no shit," Kara replied.

"You will either fight me or die," Reign said as she screamed at Kara.

Kara clutched her ears as she experienced the full force of the scream. Inside the airwaves of her scream, Reign fired an energy beam from her mouth. The beam ripped open the ground as it hit Kara. Without waiting to see the dust clear, Reign put her hands together and created duplicates of herself. The ten Reigns fired energy beams from all angles at Kara creating a massive explosion she could not escape from.

Kara remained standing as the dust settled. "Is that all you got?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Reign glared at Kara and then unleashed a red dragon out of pure energy. The dragon went straight for Kara and blasted a hole through her gut and out the other side. The dragon then coiled around Kara keeping her in place. Kara spat out blood as she was seriously hurt for the first time in her life.

Reign materialized a sword and went for the kill. "Wow, that really smarts," Kara said struggling to breathe. She clenched her fists and tensed up as she went Prime.

Reign was blasted a distance away as Kara unleashed her Prime powers. The dragon shattered and was no more as Kara's aura expanded outward. Kara's devastating wound began to heal as her cells released their reserves. In short order, the basketball-sized hole in her gut was perfectly healed.

Reign did not sit idly by. Her red aura flared as she powered up. She put her hands together and fired on Kara. It went through Kara's aura and blasted her into space. Reign launched off the ground and followed Kara punching her with her right and then her left.

Kara soon realized that Reign could survive in space. "Shit."

Reign fired at Kara missing each time. Kara struggled to dodge Reign's attacks only to realize she was surrounded by energy orbs. "This again," Kara said as she saw it.

Reign sent the orbs towards Kara creating a powerful explosion in space. Reign quickly created three replicas of herself that flew to each corner. All four pointed their fingers at Kara firing a corkscrew-shaped beam that sliced through Kara's torso from four directions.

"Fuck," Kara said painfully. She powered up her body to heal herself quickly before Reign could hit her again.

Reign created eight energy arms from her back and shot them towards Kara. As they hit, they sliced into her arms and legs. Kara dodged the second assault of arms only to be entangled in them. The arms coiled around Kara pinning her arms and legs.

"You're going to lose, Kara Zor-El. You're going to lose because you don't have the stomach to kill your child. I, on the other hand, will not hesitate to crush you," Reign said as she tightened her grip.

Kara reached within herself and went Prime 2 blasting Reign's energy arms off her. Her aura became the size of the moon blinding Reign. "You were saying?" Kara asked condescendingly. She pointed at Reign and fired a white beam paralyzing Reign in place.

* * *

J'onn mediated as he searched through all the minds on Earth. He finally discovered Selena's mind inside her fortress. Opening his eyes, he flew off towards her. "I have Selena's location. I'm going there right now," J'onn radioed to Alex.

"Give us her location. We'll meet you over there," Alex said.

"No, I can handle her myself," J'onn said confidently as he flew as fast as he could towards the fortress.

* * *

Kara abruptly lost her Prime powers as she felt sick. The scratch she had received earlier was taking its toll on her. She was sweating and looked sickly. Reign struggled against Kara's beam and broke free. She rammed her knee in Kara's gut, slammed her elbow into the back of her head, and then kicked Kara back to Earth. Kara slammed into a farm field creating a large crater.

Reign floated above the field killing all the crops with her presence. She placed a time bubble around Kara trapping her. "Fight the disease. Fight the hunger and thirst. Fight your grief and helplessness," Reign said to a frozen Kara.

After a few seconds, Reign released Kara. The starved and diseased Kara fell to the ground barely able to move. Reign torched the dead crops around them creating a fire-storm around them. "I could defeat you with one punch," Kara said to her.

"You won't. Your love for your daughter will doom you and this world," Reign said to her.

"Tell me...Selena...were you born fucked up...or did you have to work on it?" Kara asked exhausted.

Reign materialized a sword into her right hand. The sword then shattered into a million red blades. The blades circled around Kara and then sliced her from every possible angle. Kara cried out as she felt the worst pain of her life. "Please, find her," she said painfully.

* * *

J'onn landed in the Everglade swamps. "Florida? Really?" he wondered. He phased through the fortress and found Selena meditating. "You came alone? That was a mistake," Selena said to him

"I'm not alone," J'onn said to her referring to his father's spirit within him.

"You need not perish, Martian. After I create New Krypton, I will exterminate the White Martians and make Mars green again," Selena offered.

"I'm already home," J'onn told her and then advanced on her.

The two circled each other. Selena fired heat vision at J'onn but it went through him. Selena then summoned boulders around her to shield herself. J'onn went through the boulders easily enough but once he became solid, Selena struck at him. Selena punched J'onn repeatedly and fired heat vision at him. J'onn fired his own heat vision at her. The two beams met in the middle and then Selena's back was slammed into a boulder.

"This is not even your world!" she shrieked at him.

"That's where you're wrong," J'onn said as he phased his right arm into her chest. J'onn grabbed her heart and then tore it out of her chest.

"How?" Selena gasped.

"It helps to be a badass," J'onn told her as she fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Reign created an energy orb in her hand to finish Kara off and then hesitated. Upon Selena's death, Reign evaporated the energy orb and considered what she was doing. "I'm sorry," Reign said and then the four angels of Rao exited Mara's body.

Mara regained control of herself and saw her mother lying on her back on the ground. She instantly powered down to her regular self. "Mother!" she shrieked coming to her side.

"Is it really you, Mara?" Kara asked weakly.

"Yes, mother," Mara said crying upon seeing her body.

Kara lightly touched Mara's wristband informing Kon and Brainiac 5 where they were. "I killed father. I'm so sorry. I didn't have control," Mara sobbed.

"It's not your fault, Mara. It's not your fault," Kara assured her.

"Teach me to go back in time like you can," Mara requested of her.

"Oh, Mara, you're not nearly strong enough for that. You must have the strength to accept the things you cannot change, the courage to change what you can, and the wisdom to know the difference," Kara told her.

"No," Mara shook her head.

A jet created sonic booms as it circled around then activated its helicopter wings as it landed in the burned field. As the doors opened, Alex, James, Winn, and Brainiac 5 rushed out. Kon landed with a thud and ran over to Kara and Mara.

"Is she good now?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"All indications are that she is," Brainiac 5 told her.

A bruised and hurt Kon gave his mother a horrified look. "Mother," he gasped.

"My son, I never loved you less. You are your father's son," Kara told him.

Kon started tearing up in spite of himself. "It's okay to cry, Kon," Kara allowed him.

"Holy shit," Alex realized upon seeing Kara's injuries. "Give me space," she said to Mara and Kon.

"If I die, I'm blaming you," Kara said weakly.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said as she took out bandages and tourniquets.

Brainiac 5 examined Kara's body with his eyes and kept his distance. "It's just a flesh wound," Winn told Kara.

"You're a terrible liar, Winn," Kara smiled painfully.

"You've been through worse, Kara," James said to her.

"For the life of me, I can't remember when," Kara joked.

Mara and Kon took their mother's hand and pulsed energy into her. J'onn landed and instantly became Hank. He looked at Kara and then turned his gaze away grieved.

"Get me a stretcher. We can't move her," Alex ordered James and Winn.

"I could have been better to you, Alex. Tell your parents, thank you," Kara said to her.

"Shut the fuck up, Kara. You're not going to die on me," Alex rebuked.

Brainiac 5 saw thousands of sliced arteries, veins, and capillaries in Kara's body and wondered how she was still alive. Kara started struggling to breathe as her heart started to fail. Hank went over to her side and phased his hand into her chest to keep her heart going.

"I hate you, Hank. But, J'onn is pretty cool," Kara said to him.

"You are not allowed to die without permission," Hank told her.

"You were like a father to me...if he were Black, a Martian, and an asshole," Kara said to him.

James and Winn came over with the stretcher. "My friends, thank you for everything," she said to them.

Kara then placed her hand on Alex's cheek. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"You're the one scared?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I love you, Alex," Kara told her. "All that was good in me came from you."

Kara then closed her eyes and passed away. "No, Kara! Come back to me!" Alex shouted at her.

Brainiac 5 quickly took out the Harun-El and placed it in Kara's hand. With his right hand, he charged the rock in Kara's hand and jolted her body. Kara, however, did not awaken. Brainiac 5 then withdrew. "There was nothing that could have been done."

Mara crossed herself as the others bowed their heads in grief. Alex wept over Kara's body and could not be consoled.

* * *

Kara found herself in an uncanny valley only it was day and filled with life. She was dressed in white robes. Kara marveled at the Kryptonian cherry blossoms. A giant reddish eye then appeared before her. It's pupil focused on Kara and then an old man emerged from the intense light. He wore red robes and his eyes glowed white. Kara then saw Reign, Purity, Pestilence, and Famine kneeling before him.

"I am the god of your forefathers. I am Rao," he introduced himself.

"So, you're real, after all. Little late, don't you think?" Kara asked scornfully.

"I created life on Krypton billions of years ago and then designed the evolution of your race, the Kryptonians. I guided your civilization with my angels. But then you matured surpassing all other lifeforms on your world, traveled to the stars, and colonized worlds. You accomplished all my hopes for you but then you no longer needed me. You lost interest in me, and I lost interest in you," Rao said to her.

"So, you didn't give a shit that we were wasting away our natural resources and destabilizing our core? You ignored the prayers of those who hoped for a miracle as the planet shattered?" Kara asked accusingly.

"Your prayers, for two thousand years, were wasted on me," Rao told her. "I left you to your fate and considered other worlds."

"So, we're like a game to you? When you got bored with us, you started playing a new game?" Kara asked.

"You say so," Rao agreed.

Kara felt hurt that her very real god had abandoned her people. "What did we do to offend you?" Kara asked.

"I merely became bored with you," Rao said to her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kara asked.

"All these years, I ignored your race, but you have ignited my interest. You became the most powerful mortal in the galaxy, fought my angels, and created a new order," Rao said to her.

"I'm flattered," Kara said bitterly. "Tell me, did my life have meaning? Did my life matter?"

"For the insignificant amount of time you lived in this insignificant galaxy in all the universes and timelines that exist...yes, you mattered," Rao allowed.

"Is there a life after this one?" Kara asked.

"I have neither heaven nor hell prepared for you," Rao answered.

"Does the human God exist? Is there a God of All?" Kara asked.

"If there is one, I do not know Him," Rao answered.

"Okay, well, I wonder if...," Kara said and then faded away.

* * *

Back at the DEO, Winn held a shell-shocked face. Brainiac 5 entered the conference room and sat down next to him. "I know that this is a hard time for you, but I have a proposal for you to consider."

"Oh yeah?" Winn asked, his voice cracking.

"I want to take you to Argo. Your skills will be immensely valuable to the colony's survival," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Really? Why not you?" Winn asked.

"The Kryptonians will never trust a Brainiac. Besides, I am more valuable here on Earth. I would rather study an entire planet than a small asteroid colony. I'm offering you this chance, because I think it will finally make you happy and fulfilled," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"I couldn't leave Mara and Alex. Not now," Winn rejected.

"I'll keep them safe. I promise you," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"I suppose I can give it a try," Winn said halfheartedly.

"During the seven years I was with her, she always spoke positively about you, Winn. When she remembered you, she smiled," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Thanks, man," Winn said appreciatively.

* * *

Alex found Hank meditating in the training room. She sat down next to him. "I failed Kara. I failed you," Hank admitted.

"You sure did...and you saved the world," Alex said sadly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. I put my life on the line every day. I feel like I have never had a real chance to live it. I'm afraid if I don't make a move soon, it will pass me by. I've never really felt truly happy. I have always denied my true desires for the sake of others. I want to have a family of my own," Alex said to him.

"You're a hero. It's in your blood. You can't resign, not with all that shit I have on you anyway," Hank smiled.

"Fuck you, Hank," Alex said pissed-off.

"You can't resign, because I want to promote you. You're the director now. Try not to fuck it up," Hank said to her and then walked away.

Alex was speechless realizing she couldn't turn it down.

* * *

A day later, the Vindicator cruiser landed in Central Park. The DEO gang came out to meet it. Alura and Thara came out and marveled at their new-found strength. Alura walked over to Kon and Mara. Seeing Mara for the first time, Alura saw a resemblance. "Mara?" she asked her.

Mara merely nodded. "I'm your grandmother, Mara. Do you know of me?" Alura asked.

"We have your hologram," Mara said softly.

"I'm so glad to meet you. Where is Kara?" Alura asked.

Mara and Kon looked away. Alura turned to Alex. "Where is she resting?"

"In our capital," Alex replied.

Alura nodded sadly. Thara then started crying as she realized the truth. "If you trust me, I would be honored to take you there," Brainiac 5 offered.

"If Kara trusted you, so do I," Alura said to him.

* * *

In DC, the Washington Cathedral was packed. The DEO gang, the Danvers, Alura and Thara, Clark and Lois, Cat Grant and Carter, and the children were upfront. President Trump, First Lady Melania, Vice President Pence, and former President Obama and Michelle were present. American and International politicians, business leaders, and many saved and touched by the pair were in attendance. Before the altar were two black caskets. The one for Mon had the Insane symbol on it while the one for Kara had the House of El symbol. Brainiac 5, appearing as a human, came to the podium to speak on behalf of Kara and Mon.

"I have been asked to speak to you all because apparently I am the only one that can't cry," Brainiac 5 smiled sadly.

"I have known Supergirl and Mon for over seven years. In that time, I witnessed the good, the bad, and the ugly. These two made mistakes, many in fact, but they always had faith in the divine nature. We cannot be so arrogant as to think our conduct or petty accomplishments can be pleasing to an all-powerful and all-knowing God. But we can believe that such a God loves us and desires us to love Him in return. In this regard, Kara and Mon loved each other, their children, their friends, their shared world, and the All-Mighty. And that, my friends, is enough," Brainiac 5 said.

"They are heroes, even if unwittingly because they saved worlds and freed slaves across the cosmos. Those believing themselves to be perfect have fallen. The fallen have become perfect," Brainiac 5 concluded.

The caskets were then placed on the Vindicator cruiser to be taken back to Argo.

* * *

Mara stared at the two caskets on the ship in silence for hours. Kon sat down next to her. "I killed them. I killed them both," she said.

"Come on. If that were true, I would have already killed you," Kon said jokingly.

"I don't deserve to live," Mara said depressed.

"No one does but here we are," Kon said to her. "I'm going to Argo with grandmother. I think...it would do me well," Kon said aware of his mentality.

Mara eyed Kon. "I must remain here. This is my home."

"I know. I'll visit you often. I promise," Kon said to her.

The two siblings then hugged and cried together.

* * *

Brainiac 5 led Mara to the training room and then handed her a computer chip. "She would have wanted you to have it," he said leaving her alone. Mara activated the hologram and saw her mother appear before her. "If you're watching this, then I am dead. Which sucks by the way," Kara smiled amused by her own wit.

"I hope my death was heroic and epic, at least," Kara continued. "I have superimposed myself onto all of the files provided by the Alura program. Work smarter, not harder, I always say. However, I did add some articles myself to update the program. You can experience everything I experienced on Krypton, Earth, and everything in between. I even provided some 'alternative facts' if you're interested," Kara grinned.

Kara then shifted to the original program. "What would you like to know?" she asked Mara.

"Tell me everything about the Harun-El," Mara replied.

* * *

**Siberia, Russia**

In a remote outpost, Russian infantry eyed a woman walking in the snow. She was clothed in a dress made purely of ice. The Russians put a spotlight on her to see who she was. A Russian officer cautiously approached the blond woman. "My lady, what is your name?" he asked her in Russian.

"Kara Zor-El," she replied.

* * *

**End of Season 3**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the saddest and most emotionally charged episode I've had to write for Adventures. For me, good comedy requires tragedy, two sides of the same coin. For what is an absurdity but injustice plus time. The Season 3 arc was to reveal the troubles with Kara and Mon and how they came to reconcile themselves before their end.


	80. Red Daughter: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a crash-course in Russian geopolitics and society.

**Siberia, Russia**

Kara was given a small green military uniform, boots, gloves, and a fur hat to keep her warm. "Do you feel warm?" the Lieutenant asked her.

"I don't feel anything," Kara replied honestly.

"How did you survive out there in the cold? It's thirty below," the Lieutenant said amazed.

"I don't know. The first thing I remember is walking around in the snow totally nude," Kara said embarrassed.

"Well, you came to the wrong place. This is a shit assignment at a shit outpost in a total shit-hole," the Lieutenant told her.

Kara nodded absorbing that all in. "Thanks for the clothes, food, and shelter. You're from the government, right?"

"The Russian army, yes, ma'am," the Lieutenant smiled.

"I will never forget this. The government saved my life. I will always trust the government," Kara said appreciatively.

"Great, kid," the Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Why don't you keep the men company while I contact Moscow."

"Sure," Kara said to him.

Kara strolled over to some enlisted men playing cards. "Care to join us, private?" one of them said amused by her non-ranked uniform.

"That's Private Snowball to you," Kara said to him as she sat down on a cot.

"You know how to play Durak?" one of them asked.

"Nope," Kara admitted.

"I'll teach you. It's so simple a blond can learn it," another said.

As Kara was being taught how to play by the five soldiers, the Lieutenant got on the phone with Moscow. "I have a girl that was walking out in below thirty-degree weather, barefoot, and only wearing a dress made of ice. She looks like...well, she looks like her," the Lt. said.

"Can you send us a picture of her?" his Colonel asked.

"Sir, we don't have Internet out here," the Lt. said respectfully.

"Ah, that's right. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" the Colonel laughed.

"Well, it would be depressing if not for the vodka," the Lt. said honestly.

"We'll send someone out there to get a good look at her. If she's not her, you're in deep shit," the Colonel told him.

"Very good, Sir," the Lt. said hanging up.

* * *

"I hate this fucking place. The food is shit, our clothes smell like ass, and if not for the damn vodka I would literally shoot myself," one of the soldiers remarked.

Kara smiled absorbing it all in. "Well, finally, we get a hot babe. The women are terrible here," one of them said.

"How so?" Kara asked curiously.

"They're ugly as fuck. That's what this weather does to you," one said to her.

"So, where are you from? You got a weird accent," one asked her.

"I really don't know," Kara said honestly.

"We got ourselves a mystery girl," they cheered and then got out a vodka bottle.

"Should you be drinking while on duty?" Kara wondered.

"Don't tell the Lt. Snitches get stitches," one of them warned her.

"I'll remember that," Kara said and then won the Durka game.

"Well, fuck me," the best player said amused.

"Don't tease," Kara smiled at him.

* * *

The Lt. then took Kara to his quarters. "I just told my commanding officer that I have Supergirl in my barracks."

"Really? Where?" Kara asked interested.

"You fucking with me? You see this picture?" the Lt. asked showing her a picture of Supergirl.

"Well, we're both blond," Kara allowed.

"You both have that scar on your forehead. You are her," the Lt. said stunned.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I literally don't have any idea who I am, what I am, or how I got here," Kara said.

"I'm the fittest person here on this installation. If you are as strong as I think you are, you'll beat me," the Lt. said putting his arm on the table.

Kara clasped his hand, smirked, and then slammed his hand down within a second. "So, you are her," the Lt. realized amazed.

"Either that or you're weak as fuck...Sir," Kara smirked.

The Lt. stared at her intently. "You're supposed to be dead. It was all on the news."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kara mocked.

"Is this some kind of American plot against us," the Lt. asked suspiciously.

"If I was plotting against you, it wouldn't be here," Kara said unimpressed with her surroundings.

"If you're trying to convince me you're not spying on us, you're doing a terrible job," the Lt. fumed.

"Good thing I don't give a shit," Kara smiled.

"We have our own Kryptonite reserves," the Lt. pointed out.

"I don't know what the fuck that is, but you'll be dead before it gets here," Kara smirked.

"Okay, let's start over," the Lt. calmed down.

"Let's," Kara agreed.

"Supergirl is dead, but you are her. You have a Russian accent and can speak Russian fluently. You have no memory of your past. You some kind of clone?" the Lt. asked.

"No idea," Kara admitted.

"Let's just say you are a clone with all of Supergirl's powers. You could balance the international scale of power in the world," the Lt. said excitedly.

"How so?" Kara asked ignorantly.

"America still has the second Supergirl and what remains of the Justice League. They say they don't favor any one nation but that's horseshit. The American and Chinese military are overwhelmingly strong. The only thing we got is our nukes...but you could balance all that out. You could neutralize the American military and all the American superheroes," the Lt. said thoughtfully.

"If you're trying to get into my pants, this is how you do it," Kara said positively aroused by him.

"Wait...what the fuck?" he wondered.

"Let's stop talking about political bullshit and share our warmth together," Kara invited.

"You can't tell the men," the Lt said to her as she advanced on him.

"Snitches get stitches," she repeated.

* * *

A political officer arrived at the Siberian outpost and looked at Kara. He saw her green army uniform with "Snowball" stitched in where her last name should be. "Snowball? Is that some kind of joke?" he asked.

"No, but your job is," Kara smirked.

"I work for the Kremlin," he told her.

"And I don't give a shit," Kara replied.

"Is this you?" the political officer asked her showing her a picture of Supergirl.

"No," she said argumentatively.

The political officer looked over the picture and then looked at Kara. He turned to the Lt. "If this is her, we could be taking Supergirl inside our intelligence institutions," the political officer said concernedly.

"Sir, she could fly to Red Square, nuke Moscow, leave, and there isn't a damn thing we could do about it," the Lt. reminded him. "Maybe, if we play her little game, we can get some information and potential cooperation."

"Alright. I'm taking her off your hands. Assuming we're not all killed, you may get your wish for a new assignment," the political officer told him.

"Thank you, Sir," the Lt. said to him.

"Alright, Miss, you're coming with me to Moscow," the political officer said to Kara.

"How about no?" Kara said argumentatively.

"You want to stay in this shit-hole?" the political officer asked her.

"I just don't like being told what to do," Kara explained.

"Alright, it would give me great pleasure if you would please accompanying me to Moscow," he said to her.

Kara exchanged looks with the Lt. "That's how you brown-nose properly."

Kara turned to the political officer. "How we getting there? By jet, plane, helicopter?" she wondered.

"By train," he told her.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

As Kara spent her time on a long train ride, the Russian military prepared for her arrival. The train stopped just short of Moscow. Russian forces had the train station surrounded with tanks, missile trucks, and infantrymen. Kara scanned their weapons with her X-ray vision and saw Kryptonite in their weapons.

A general came out to meet Kara. "You could at least take me out to dinner before you fuck me," Kara said to him.

"Nothing personal," the general told her.

"It kind of feels personal," Kara disagreed.

"You going to give up this bullshit about not remembering who you are?" the general asked.

"Of course not. It's been too much fun," Kara smiled.

"We can help each other. You can end American dominance of our world," the general said.

"What do I get in return?" Kara asked.

"We negotiating?" the general asked.

"Always," Kara smiled.

"What do you want? Money?" the general asked.

"That's so crude. How about adventure?" Kara asked.

"We hope to one day rebuild the Soviet Union...except for the communism part. In order to do that, a lot of mother-fuckers have to die," the general offered.

"A good start," Kara allowed.

"For a century, we've been looked upon as an evil empire and for good reason. We've done some fucked up things. But now, we have the opportunity to become the good guys," the general said.

"Maybe covering for Assad, as he gassed his own people, was not the start you needed," Kara mocked.

"Maybe, but the next time there is an alien invasion, Russia can finally be the savior of the world," the general said.

"Providing a power balance in the world, killing terrorists and dictators, fighting the most powerful nation on Earth, and taking a swing at the Justice League does tickle me a little. Tell me, if we are under alien threat, will you hold me back with pointless moralizing?" Kara asked.

"We're Russians. The fuck you think?" the general asked and then extended his hand to her.

Kara smiled and then shook his hand.

* * *

The general handed Kara over to the Director of PATRIOT at a secure facility underground. "Somehow...this feels familiar," Kara muttered as she went inside the facility and entered a large hall filled with intelligence analysts.

"This is Major-general, Nikolai Dolgov, the Director of PATRIOT," the general handed her off to him. Next to the PATRIOT director was a brown-haired woman who appeared to be in her late twenties.

"This is my second-in-command, Major Alina Lanina," Director Nikolai introduced.

"We're putting a lot of trust in you, Private Snowball," Director Nikolai said to her. "We are hopeful you are sincere."

"Well, that makes two of us, Nick," Kara said informally.

"Our agenda is to stop any and all threats to the Russian Federation and her allies," Nikolai said to her.

"What allies?" Kara scoffed.

"Like Cuba...Venezuela...Syria," he listed off.

"These places are all shit, alright. Let us not kid ourselves. You guys don't need a big military anymore. You don't need shitty allies either. All you need is me," Kara said.

"You seem very full of yourself," Nikolai doubted.

"If I have the same power-level as the original Supergirl, I can crack this planet like an egg," Kara said.

"We should test you to see if that still holds true," Alina suggested.

"What? You got a death-wish?" Kara asked.

"There's no point in revealing you as our trump card if you're not as powerful as the original. The Americans still have the second Supergirl and the Justice League," Nikolai agreed.

"Alright, name the place and time. I'll show you some real shit," Kara said.

Nikolai and Alina looked at each other. "The nuclear test-site."

* * *

**Middle of Nowhere, Kazakhstan**

Nikolai, Alina, and Kara arrived by plane to a small airport in Kazakhstan in the middle of a desert. "We do not appreciate these types of tests on our territory," a Kazakh governor said to Nikolai.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a shit. We have a treaty that states we can do whatever the fuck we want here," Nikolai said dismissively.

"Nuclear tests are prohibited under an international treaty," the Kazakh governor reminded him.

"This isn't a nuclear test, so fuck off," Nikolai said rudely. He then turned to Kara. "Alright, Private Snowball. Let's see what you can do."

"I would back up if I were you," Kara warned.

"Like how far?" he asked.

"Several kilometers," she told him.

Once they were a sufficient distance, Kara reached for her hidden power within. "Wow. This is incredible," she said as she started to glow.

As she reached Prime, the wind picked up and the ground underneath her shook. Kara looked at herself in amazement and then unleashed her power in one powerful flash. The explosion was more massive than any nuclear test ever done.

"Holy shit!" Nikolai said as he saw a dome of energy rise higher into the sky. The shock-wave finally hit them knocking them off their feet.

Once the light faded, Kara remained still glowing. "How about that?" she asked standing in a deep crater.

* * *

**Moscow**

Nikolai and Alina brought Kara over to the Russian space agency in Moscow. "Build the space station here on the ground and then Private Snowball here will take it up into space," Nikolai instructed.

"Sir, the heavier the object the more thrust will be required to get it into space," the scientist objected.

"I got it covered. You could build a Death Star, and I could get it up there," Kara told him.

"We'll get to work right away," the scientist said excitedly.

"Start designing a capsule for a moon mission. Fuck the life support systems," Nikolai said looking at Kara.

"You know, I can just go to the moon without the rocket," Kara said to Nikolai.

"True, but we want the world to think you're a human cosmonaut," Nikolai said obviously.

"Isn't that cheating?" Kara asked.

"Who do you think we are?" Nikolai asked her.

As they walked down Moscow streets, a democracy protest was being conducted. The police were holding them back and were on the verge of giving them a good beating. Kara eyed the protest wondering what to make of it. "Nothing to see here," Nikolai grumbled.

"Why would anyone protest the government?" Kara asked naively.

"Some feel their voice doesn't matter," Alina said diplomatically.

"If they don't stop their silly protest, these people are going to get hurt," Nikolai said disdainfully.

"Perhaps, they should go home then," Kara suggested.

"Try telling them that," Alina rolled her eyes.

Kara walked up towards the protest. They interpreted her to be a Russian soldier and started chanting and screaming against her. Kara went between the police and the protest. Kara scanned the crowd and saw a few of them had knives in their coats.

"Good enough for me," she said to herself.

"Private, get back," the police told her.

Kara ignored them. She held out her hands so the crowd could see them. She extended her arms out slowly and then in a split-second clapped her hands. The shock-wave knocked the crowd to the pavement stunned. Many clutched their heads as their ears bled. In an instant, hundreds of protesters were on the pavement with many running off.

Kara then walked back to Nikolai and Alina. "Problem solved," she smirked.

"Indeed," Nikolai smiled amused.

* * *

Nikolai and Alina took Kara to her new apartment. It was luxurious on the top floor. "Very classy," Kara said impressed.

"Courtesy of the Kremlin," Nikolai told her.

"The government is truly generous," Kara said thankfully.

"All we ask is that you keep your association with PATRIOT and your abilities secret. You will be meeting with the president soon. In the meantime, enjoy your new home," Nikolai said to her.

"I will," Kara said turning on the TV.

"Buy whatever you need with this," Alina said handing Kara a government credit card.

"Awesome," Kara said pleased.

"We don't recommend that you have any romantic entanglements. We would have to kill him," Nikolai smiled.

"That sounds like his problem," Kara joked.

"In all seriousness, please don't fuck anyone," Nikolai said sternly.

"Sure. I'm a virtuous angel, after all," Kara mocked.

"Speaking of which, you will be speaking to the Russian Orthodox Patriarch soon. I recommend that you allow him to baptize you to secure favor with him," Nikolai said.

"Well, okay then," Kara readily agreed.

* * *

Kara glided across the ice with perfect technique at the ice-rink. President Putin joined with Nikolai to the ice-rink and watched Kara practicing. "It is her," Putin said as he saw her.

"She claims to have no memory of her past. She just showed up in Siberia without explanation. So far, we have gained her cooperation," Nikolai said.

"She can't be killed in the normal sense. We could throw every nuke we have at her, and she would still live. If she wanted to, she could destroy us all. I would rather have her under my thumb where I can see her than in America," Putin said.

"I agree, Mr. President. Assuming we have her cooperation, what do you want to do with her?" Nikolai asked.

"We must test her loyalty to see if she is sincere, but I don't want it known to the world that we have Supergirl on our side. Use her in your covert operations against Ukraine and Georgia.

"Yes, Mr. President," Nikolai told him.

"Change her appearance, so it's not so obvious. I don't want a reporter to take a picture of her," Putin ordered.

"Of course, Mr. President. I will be requesting that our Kryptonite stockpiles be handed over to me. Just in case," Nikolai said.

"You shall have it," Putin agreed.

Kara did a perfect triple axle as she seemed to float on the ice. "She is quite beautiful in person. Ensure that she is happy," Putin ordered.

* * *

Nikolai brought Alina into his office for a private chat. "The President is concerned that our Supergirl could defect to the West. As you know, the original Supergirl had family and friends in America. We are also confident that the second Supergirl is her daughter," Nikolai began.

"She may be a genetic copy of the original, but she doesn't have the same memories or the same soul. She might as well be the original's twin sister," Alina said.

"We hope that remains the case. It is not enough that she remembers our codes and loyalty oaths. She must form an emotional attachment to this nation and to the people she works with. You are the best person to achieve that emotional attachment," Nikolai said to her.

"I will do what must be done," Alina said faithfully.

Nikolai stared at her thinking she had misinterpreted him. "I mean...be her sister," he clarified.

"Of course, Director," Alina understood.

"Take her out for drinks, go to the cinema, and go sight-seeing with her. If she gets a boyfriend, let me know so we can track him and disappear him if need be," Nikolai ordered. "Just make her happy."

"Understood, Director," Alina replied.

* * *

Alina supervised Kara's training in the PATRIOT facility. She stared intently at a target without success. "I don't know how she did it. I don't even know if I can do it," Kara said feeling defeated.

"Your powers come from your need to use them. Imagine those targets are trying to kill you," Alina advised.

"As if," Kara scoffed.

Kara stared at the target without success. "You just need an incentive," Alina figured. She took a pistol, loaded it, and brought herself and a fellow agent out into the indoor shooting range.

Alina then pointed the pistol at the agent's head. "You have three seconds or I blow his brains out," Alina told Kara.

"You can't be serious," Kara doubted.

"For Mother Russia," the agent said and stood at attention as he was about to get shot.

"We dedicate our lives to Russia. We are willing to sacrifice everything to protect her," Alina said to Kara. "Now, disarm me or he dies."

"Holy shit," Kara muttered and then focused on Alina's pistol.

"Three...two...one," Alina counted down as she cocked the pistol.

Kara suddenly unleashed a heat vision beam that nearly took out both of them. Alina and her fellow agent got out of the way just in time. The heat vision beam went through the shooting range wall. Kara then closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"Nice to see you have human empathy," Alina said as she unloaded her pistol.

"Well, that makes one of us," Kara said stunned.

"You have all of Supergirl's powers and maybe more you haven't unlocked yet. Do not doubt yourself," Alina said to her.

"Major, her documents are ready," an agent handed Alina an envelope.

Alina opened the envelope and read over the documents and ID cards. "This is your passport and ID cards. Your name is now Karina Starr," she said to Kara.

"And here I was getting attached to Private Snowball," Kara chuckled.

"Snowball can still be your code-name," Alina smiled.

"Can I get a badass suit?" Kara asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, our scientists have developed one. We have seen your double in action many times. We made sure to make the suit bullet and explosive resistant. It is able to sustain the intense heat of Earth reentry. You will wear this underneath your uniform," Alina said as she opened a box with the suit inside.

"That's not very cool," Kara said wanting to show off the suit.

"We want you to help us but not be seen," Alina explained.

"What if my uniform gets ruined?" Kara wondered.

"We have many to spare," Alina assured her.

Kara looked over the teal blue suit, black boots, and black gloves. There was a PATRIOT insignia on her right shoulder. "No cape," Kara noticed.

"Haven't you seen _The Incredibles_? No capes," Alina smirked.

* * *

Alina took Kara to a popular bar with them both in civilian clothes. "No one has ever beaten me in a drinking contest," Alina said to Kara.

"Ever think you might be an alcoholic?" Kara asked.

"I can quit whenever I want. That's what it means to be a disciplined soldier," Alina said to her.

"Well, okay then," Kara doubted.

A bottle and two shot glasses were placed between them. Alina poured Kara a shot. "I know you're being nice to me to gain my cooperation," Kara said to her.

"Oh really?" Alina smirked as she downed a shot.

"But you know what? It's working," Kara smiled.

"You're doing the world a favor by helping us. We can't have a world where one nation has a monopoly on power," Alina said to her.

"You know there are other nations besides Russia and America, right?" Kara smirked.

"The West is decadent. They have become secular, wealth-obsessed, lustful, and queer. They push their socially progressive agenda on the rest of the world using their money as a weapon. There are many poor nations struggling to pay off their debts. A man should never be forced to choose between his morals or his survival," Alina said.

"Kind of like how you force Ukrainians to choose between being your bitch or having their heat shut off?" Kara asked.

Alina smiled condescendingly. "We're not a perfect nation."

"Oh, I noticed," Kara assured her.

"But...this is a culture war between us and the West. We are allied with God, and they are not. We will ally with anyone and everyone that opposes the West's corruption. It is only through God that we have meaning. Otherwise, what are we doing here?" Alina said to her.

"What about the Catholic Pope?" Kara asked.

"He's more concerned with gaining favor with the Europeans with his environmentalism. He wants to flood Europe with Muslim refugees and terrorists. He's promoting Europe's suicide. God does not value suicide, Kara," Alina said.

"What about turning the other cheek?" Kara asked.

"You may turn your own cheek and earn God's grace. But you may not turn the other cheek of your comrade. That isn't your right. Our job is to protect our citizens and if we fail in this regard, we will be judged for it," Alina said to her.

* * *

Kara met with Patriarch Kirill in his office. He was an older man with a white beard and held a stern expression. "Nice office you got here," Kara said awkwardly as she looked around.

Kirill simply stared at Kara. "They tell me you're a Kryptonian...like Superman," he said finally.

"That's what they tell me," Kara answered.

"There is only one Superman and that is our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ," Kirill told her.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

"I do not know if you have a soul but it's best to side with caution. You shall be baptized at the appropriate time and enter into the Orthodox faith. Is that what you seek?" Kirill asked.

"Sure," Kara replied. "Let's do it right now."

Kirill frowned at her. "You must attend six months of classes and only if we feel you're ready."

"Really? What if I die before I finish these classes?" Kara asked.

"You will still receive a Christian burial under the Baptism by Desire clause. It's for those converting but hasn't been baptized yet," Kirill said.

"I feel I'm ready right now. Let's do this," Kara said eagerly.

"No, when we feel you're ready," Kirill denied her.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

"You must understand that the Church is in charge of everything. You may not interpret scripture your way or contemplate morality your way. You will follow all of our moral decrees," Kirill said to her.

"Can I at least pray my way?" Kara asked concerned.

Kirill touched his beard thoughtfully. "At home, you may. In Church, you do it our way," he said to her.

"No problem," Kara agreed.

"There was once a missionary that encountered a relatively smart Eskimo. The Eskimo asked why the missionary had come. If the missionary had never come at all, the people would be saved in their ignorance. But now, if any of them were to not get baptized they would be damned," Kirill recited the story.

There was a long awkward pause. "Is that it?" Kara wondered.

"Those who deny the gift of faith deserve to be damned. I will not tolerate ignorance. I will not tolerate laziness or apathy. I'll send half the world to hell if I can bring divine glory to a handful," Kirill said to her.

"I can appreciate your convictions," Kara agreed.

"I will not baptize you only for you to damn yourself by becoming a heretic or apostate. You will be baptized once I am satisfied you are ready. Understand this: I do not fear you, the president, or anyone else. I only fear All-mighty God," Kirill told her.

"Good to know," Kara allowed. "So, is this the kind of faith where after I get baptized, I can commit as many sins as I want and still be saved?"

"No," Kirill said flatly. "You will go to confession regularly or you will be damned, baptized or not," Kirill corrected.

"Oh," Kara realized. "But if I confess all my sins, I'm good to go, right?"

"Yes," Kirill said frowning at her.

"When can I begin?" Kara asked brightly.

"When I say so," Kirill told her.

* * *

Kara exited the church office and met up with Alina. "How did it go?" Alina asked.

"He's quite...stern," Kara observed.

"He's an asshole but a holy asshole," Alina said to her. "He brought back the faith after communism fell."

"Why not have faith and communism?" Kara asked her.

"Don't be stupid," Alina rebuked and drove Kara back to PATRIOT.

* * *

Nikolai considered a giant map of Ukraine on his plasma screen TV. "From our point of view, a mob overthrew the democratically elected President of Ukraine. It was a coup. It tilted Ukraine towards the West and then they canceled our lease agreement on Crimea threatening our naval base there. We require Crimea to dominate the Black Sea and the Eastern Mediterranean. We had no choice. We had to act," Nikolai said to Kara.

"Okay," Kara said unsure of that.

"The people of Crimea are Russian speakers. They were once part of the Russian Empire but our Ukrainian premier handed it over to Ukraine as a gift in the 60s. It rightfully belongs to Russia," Nikolai continued.

"I suppose," Kara said, uncertain of that.

"The people of Crimea have spoken in a referendum, and they overwhelmingly voted to be part of the Russian Federation," Nikolai told her.

"I know I would vote for the country that had a gun to my head," Kara mocked.

"You're vomiting Western propaganda," Nikolai said offended.

"Am I though?" Kara asked skeptically.

"In any case, we are now reaching out to pro-Russian provinces in Ukraine. We're doing the usual strategy of giving foreigners Russian passports, claiming they're Russian, and then invading those lands claiming to defend Russian citizens from a hostile government," Nikolai said.

"Ingenious," Kara approved.

"We can't be seen actively operating in Ukraine. The International outcry would be too much. Instead, we have been supplying Ukrainian rebels with arms and equipment," Nikolai continued.

"Like surface-to-air missiles," Kara said brightly.

"Exactly. Wait...are you fucking with me?" Nikolai accused.

"Look, Director. I don't care about the political bullshit. Just get to the point," Kara asked.

"Alright, we need to build tunnels from our side to the Ukrainian side to smuggle weapons and men through. We can't have you using your powers for everyone to see, so we need you to help build these tunnels underground," Nikolai said finally.

"See? That wasn't so hard," Kara smiled. "The only problem I have with this plan is that most likely I will get dirt in my hair. Do you have any idea how long it takes for a woman to deal with that?"

"Alina, take charge of her. I'm getting a drink," Nikolai said walking off.

"Did I piss him off?" Kara asked apologetically.

"I think you did, but he can take it. Let's get you to the border," Alina said.

* * *

Kara and Alina arrived by helicopter to a Russian camp near the Ukrainian border. "We've been having trouble with the tunnels. They end up collapsing and trapping our men," a general said to Alina.

"You must dig deeper, comrade general," Alina said to him.

"Easy for you to say. This ground is cold and hard," the general replied.

"I've brought you a new asset. Use her as you see fit. Report any problems to me," Alina said to him.

The general looked over Kara in her army private uniform. "Alright, Private Snowball. Let's see what you can do."

"Happy to help, Sir," Kara replied as she walked with him to the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout Season 4, the Russian international, political, and social positions will be articulated and challenged in the most incompetently half-assed way possible. As with everything in Adventures, it follows Poe's law whereby extremism is often confused for parody. Unlike CW, Red Daughter is actually going to be a character with depth.


	81. Aftermath: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's family and friends grieve for her in their own way.

The Vindicator cruiser landed on Argo transporting Alura, Thara, Kon, and Winn. As they exited, Winn looked around in amazement at the city. "So, this is Krypton?"

"What it looked like before the planet was destroyed," Alura confirmed for him.

"There's so much to absorb," Winn said overwhelmed.

Kon gave the city a blank look disinterested. Alura turned to Thara. "I intend to go back to the High Council and nominate you to replace Selena on the Council."

"You honor me but how can I run the police force and be on the Council at the same time?" Thara asked.

"Another will take your position. I doubt the police force will be needed for a great while," Alura assured her.

"How can I thank you for your support during your time of loss?" Thara asked.

"I will have this human male assigned to you. He will be a burden for you at first, but I believe he will prove valuable in time. Your children need another parental unit," Alura said to her.

Thara eyed the awkward Winn. "It is the least I can do," she said to Alura.

"On Earth, courtship is done differently. They have a popular saying: Better to ask forgiveness than permission. Make him believe he hasn't already been assigned," Alura said to her.

"As you say," Thara agreed.

"Winn Schott, I require your print," Alura said taking out a data-pad.

"What's this?" Winn asked curiously.

"This will make you an official citizen of Argo. You will reside at Thara's place for the time being. She's the police chief in Argo," Alura said giving him the pad.

Winn looked over the Kryptonian symbols not understanding any of it. Kon glanced at the pad, smiled briefly, and then turned away. Winn put his thumb on the pad allowing it to record the print. He then gave it back to Alura.

"On Argo, you will be no different than anyone else. We all have the same strength as humans here," Alura told him.

"That's a relief," Winn smiled awkwardly.

"Come with me. I'll give you refreshments," Thara said taking Winn away. Little did he know that he had just signed a marriage license with Thara that could only be revoked by the High Council.

"That man had no game," Kon smirked.

"He has already won the game. He can now enjoy playing it," Alura smiled.

Kon then used his super-vision to look at the Kryptonian crowds far away. He saw a blond woman that resembled Kara. Kon then backed away in grief. "What's wrong, Kon?" Alura asked concerned by the way he was acting.

Kon gave her a blank look and then went Super Insane shaking the ground and swaying the grass away from him. Alura looked over the crowd and with her own super-vision saw what he had seen. Alura then walked over to Kon who was still in shock. "It's going to be alright," she told him.

"I saw her," Kon muttered.

"You will see her everywhere. In the clouds, in the water, in people you meet, and even in your dreams," Alura told him as she embraced him.

"I want to be strong enough to overcome this pain," Kon cried in her arms.

"The stronger we are, the more painful it becomes," Alura said to him.

Kon powered-down and sobbed on Alura's shoulder. In spite of her Kryptonian conditioning, Alura cried with him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Catco, Mara came into the office and met with James. "I'm so sorry about your parents," James said sincerely.

"No one is sorrier than I," Mara said in a monotone voice.

"If you need anything, just ask," James said to her.

"I'll need you to convince Lena about something," Mara said vaguely.

"Convince me about what?" Lena asked smiling to see James.

"I want a job," Mara said to her.

Lena closed the glass doors of the office. "What job?" Lena asked.

"I want to be the editorial chief for Catco's news division," Mara said.

"That was...Kara Danver's job," James pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," Mara said giving nothing away.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we have been properly introduced," Lena said not recognizing Mara in her civilian clothes.

"I'm Mara Jade," Mara said to her.

"Really? We finally meet. You're the executor of the Edge estate," Lena realized.

"That's right," Mara confirmed.

"So, why would the richest woman in Metropolis want to be the editor for Catco?" Lena asked skeptically.

"For fun," Mara replied.

"Do you have a degree in journalism or any journalist experience?" Lena asked.

"Did the last one have it?" Mara asked rhetorically.

"Kara Danvers...was a good friend of mine. I could trust her," Lena said.

"Look, Catco stock has plummeted since you took over. I can buy Catco and sell it off in scraps," Mara said to Lena.

"Is that a threat?" Lena asked pissed-off.

"Yeah," Mara said nonchalantly.

"Well, you got confidence. I'll give you that. No wonder Morgan Edge trusted you," Lena said. "Alright, be my editor. Once our stock rises again, I'll take pleasure in firing your ass. You deal with her," Lena said walking out in a huff.

"She's going to be so pissed when she finds out the truth," James said to Mara.

"When and if," Mara replied.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 rapidly assessed information that was coming in from satellites. A map of Kazakhstan was on the screen. Alex came up behind Brainiac 5. "What are you looking at?" Alex asked him.

"Just an earthquake. Nothing that would interest you," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Oh really?" Alex said suspiciously. "I want to look at it myself."

"Of course, Director," Brainiac 5 said to her as he had already deleted most of the files.

* * *

**Ukraine/Russia Border**

On the Ukrainian/Russian border, Alina was called to report to the general in charge of the tunnel operation. "Our productivity has actually decreased since the asset arrived," the general said annoyed.

"I'll talk with her," Alina said and went inside the tunnel.

She quickly found many of the workers enjoying beer with Kara. She was positively filthy with dirt in her hair and smudges on her face and hands. "What the fuck is this?" Alina asked crossly.

"Just a little fun for these hard-working people," Kara said.

"How did you get all this alcohol in here? The nearest town is several kilometers away," Alina questioned.

"It's called super-speed," Kara smirked.

"You used your government card to buy all this beer," Alina realized.

"Guilty," Kara admitted sheepishly.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. As a result of this loss in productivity, they will be forced to work longer hours to make up for it. If the rebels do not get these weapons and supplies in time, many of them will die," Alina said to her.

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to improve morale around here. You treat your men like shit, you know that?" Kara said.

"We're the government. It's what we do," Alina said obviously.

"God damn," Kara said amused.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Alina asked impatiently.

Kara faced the end of the tunnel and fired heat vision. The beam sliced into the tunnel wall and blasted a straight line forward. Kara kept it up rapidly clearing the tunnel through. The rock started to melt as it gave way. In short order, Kara had created a red-hot molten tunnel pathway.

* * *

As they waited for the tunnel to cool down, Alina took Kara out to the shooting range. Kara went Prime for a brief moment incinerating the dirt off her body and uniform. Her Russian uniform was also incinerated. Alina gave a look of alarm. "Get me a uniform now," she snapped at a soldier.

Kara smiled amused as she put on the new uniform. "When can I promote to Corporal?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" Alina asked.

"Corporals are in all the cool movies like Corporal Hicks in Aliens, Corporal Megan Leavey with the dogs, and Corporal, the polar bear, from Madagascar," Kara listed off.

"You watch a lot of American movies," Alina noted suspiciously.

"Make a movie that isn't shit, and I'll watch it," Kara promised her.

Alina ignored her and got out a rifle. "The original Supergirl fought alone and was overexposed. Since you are a state secret, you need to learn to fight with a team. Watch as I disassemble this," Alina instructed as she quickly dissembled the rifle.

"Is that an AK-47?" Kara asked as she looked at it.

"The AK-47 is trash we sell to shit-hole countries. We use the AK-12 now," Alina corrected her as she put the weapon back together.

Kara disassembled the weapon and put it together in a similar amount of time. "You learn quickly," Alina noted.

"Almost like I have an alien brain," Kara smirked.

"This is a GP-30 rocket launcher. It attaches to the rifle like this," Alina said placing it on the bottom of the barrel. She then attached a scope to the rifle. "Try to shoot the target now."

"I appreciate you trusting me with this 'lethal as fuck' weapon," Kara said amused.

"If you wanted to kill us all, you already would have," Alina said as she came to the shooting line. "You might want to shoot in the prone."

"Why bother?" Kara said as she fired a perfect shot into the target standing. The rifle's recoil didn't even move her body. Kara then switched to automatic and started firing non-stop at the target all hitting in the same spot. Once she was out of ammunition, she cleared the rifle and handed it over to Alina.

"You don't need any training, do you?" Alina realized.

"No, but I appreciate you trying to teach me," Kara said sincerely.

Alina watched passively as Kara practiced firing machine-guns, launching explosive shells, throwing grenades, and using a sniper rifle. She was excellent with every weapon system. She then worked with Russian special forces as they cleared buildings. At first, she was too fast and ended up creating a human pile.

"My bad, guys. My bad," Kara admitted.

In time, she matched her speed with the team leader and cleared rooms like an expert. "What's the point? I can clear any building within a few seconds," Kara said to Alina.

"And what if someone saw that or recorded it?" Alina asked impatiently.

"It's going to come out eventually," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You would be surprised what we can keep secret," Alina said darkly.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Hank came to visit Alex at the DEO wearing civilian clothes. Upon seeing Alex, he smiled amused. "What?" Alex asked him.

"With that haircut, you've truly gone full-blown gay," Hank smirked.

"It's within regulation," Alex said scornfully. "Maybe, I just wanted to express myself a little."

"Or conform with existing stereotypes," Hank said.

"I have no problem kicking you out of my building, mother-fucker," Alex said getting close to him.

"I am an ex-officio of the DEO which means I can visit anytime I want for any reason. So, you can go fuck yourself, Director," Hank replied.

The two stared each other down and then hugged. "Still in Metropolis?" Alex asked him.

"I got a private investigations business set up. It's amazing what you can find out when you can be anyone," Hank said. "I'm also getting a little political too, something I could never do at the DEO."

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex rolled her eyes.

Brainiac 5 approached Alex and Hank. "Pleased to see you again, J'onn J'onzz," he said respectfully.

"Did Winn actually go to Argo?" Hank asked.

"He did," Alex said a little sad.

"You kicked him off the planet. Nice one," Hank said laughing.

"He volunteered to go," Alex corrected.

"Well, finally he's going to score," Hank said knowingly.

"Assuming there is a female available. He could very well be paired off with a man," Alex smiled.

"And there's no Kryptonian divorce," Hank added.

"It's interesting to see how shitting on your former co-worker amuses you," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Don't be like that, Barney. I bet Alex here has been talking shit about me since I left these doors," Hank figured.

"That is correct," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"What the fuck, Alex?" Hank asked suddenly becoming serious.

"For the first time in my life, I don't have to deal with your bullshit anymore. I'm free. I can do whatever the fuck I want now," Alex said becoming power-mad.

"With this president? We'll see," Hank said concerned.

"You do have a visit from the Vice President coming up," Brainiac 5 reminded Alex.

"Who the fuck cares?" Alex said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Brainiac 5 acknowledged.

"You mind if I use your training room alone for an hour," Hank asked Alex.

Alex gave him a haunted look. "Sure."

Hank then walked to the training room, closed the door behind him, and then activated the hologram program. "What do you want to know?" Kara asked him as she formed in front of him.

"Tell me about Mars," Hank requested and then meditated on the floor as he heard her voice.

* * *

Mara worked non-stop as she organized her mother's desk. As she expected, it was a totally disorganized mess. Every so often, she froze as she saw Kara Danver's name on a file. James came in to check up on her. "Doing busywork? You should leave that to interns," he told her.

"I don't have interns," Mara pointed out.

"Oh, I'll get you some. The cool thing about interns is that you can make them do anything you want, and you don't have to pay them," James smiled.

"Like slaves," Mara considered.

"Exactly," James agreed.

"I don't need them," Mara said dismissively.

"I know you don't, but I see you in pain. This is your mother's office and every little piece of paper must be a stab to your heart," James said knowingly.

"I requested this job knowing that," Mara replied.

"You don't have to deal with this alone," James told her.

"The last time I wasn't alone, it didn't work out well," Mara said referring to the angels.

James frowned sadly and then gave her space.

* * *

A large muscular hairy man entered the Catco building. He wore black boots, pants, and a vest that was open in the front. His skin was deathly pale, his hair was long and black, and he wore black sunglasses. He strolled into the Catco office occasionally looking at his unusual watch.

"Looking good, bro," an obviously gay man said to him.

"Thanks, man. You too," he replied back.

The alien bounty hunter looked around the office and was confronted by James. "Can I help you, Sir?" James asked.

"I'm just here to pick up my girl," he replied.

"Oh, it's just you don't look the type," James said surprised.

"Really? What the fuck is wrong with this planet?" the alien asked annoyed.

"It's just how you look," James excused.

"I modeled my look after your biker gangs. There's nothing more masculine than a biker man," the alien said offended.

"Hey, I'm not judging," James said defensively. "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, here's my card," Lobo said as he punched James across the office and into Mara's office blasting out the window.

Lobo then unfolded a rifle in his right hand and held a pistol in his left. He cautiously approached his target and found Mara sitting in her office. "How can I help you?" Mara asked him.

Lobo stared at Mara and then considered his wrist band. "Well, half is better than nothing," he figured. "You're coming with me, girly."

"What for?" Mara asked.

"No idea. I don't ask," Lobo admitted.

"I'm going to have to say no," Mara told him off.

"I love it when a girl is feisty," Lobo said as he picked Mara up and threw her against the wall. Mara tore through the wall and found herself outside the skyscraper in the open air. She quickly fell to the pavement below. Lobo leaped out the hole he had made and caught her before she could hit the pavement.

"You got a death-wish, lady?" Lobo asked.

"No, but you do," Mara said now in her Supergirl uniform.

"Oh...fuck me," Lobo realized.

Mara went Super Insane and punched Lobo down the street impacting several cars. Mara then went after Lobo punching him into a Bath&Beyond store. Lobo found himself in a bed of destroyed perfume bottles. "What the fuck?" he asked looking around.

Lobo got back on his feet and walked towards Mara. "Alright, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Just between you and me, I prefer it hard," Lobo grinned.

Mara fell out of Super and backed away stunned. Lobo gave Mara a solid kick and a punch to the face sending her to the pavement. Lobo then took a car and slammed her with it. Removing the car, Mara struggled to get back up. "I wouldn't get back up if I were you," Lobo said as he rammed his rifle into her gut bending her over and then blasting her with his pistol.

Mara put up no defense as she stayed on the ground. Crowds looked upon the two in wonder. "Honestly, I figured this would be a lot more difficult," Lobo said disappointedly.

Mara looked down resigned to her fate. Lobo charged his sci-fi rifle and aimed at Mara. "Net," he ordered his rifle. The rifle then fired a net around Mara. Lobo then whistled for his space bike to arrive. The motorcycle, of sort, arrived shortly thereafter. Putting Mara on his bike, he flew off and created a portal. The two went through the portal and were gone.

* * *

An injured James called up Alex at the DEO. "They took Mara," he said to her.

Alex turned to Brainiac 5. "I already tracked his ion trail. I know where they're going," he said getting out of his chair.

"I'm coming with you," Alex said determinedly.

"No, you are the Director of the DEO. You must remain here," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Hank went on plenty of missions. This is bullshit," Alex objected.

"Hank was not nearly as fragile as you are, and he trusted you to take charge if anything were to happen to you. Also, he was a poor example to follow," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You take that back," Alex said offended.

Brainiac 5 walked off not bothering to respond. Within a short time, Brainiac 5 took Hank's ship into space and opened a wormhole towards Warworld.

* * *

**Warworld**

Mara was placed in a chair and bound down. She didn't bother to resist the restraints. A seven-foot-tall alien in a purple one-piece suit looked upon Mara. "This isn't her," Mongul said disappointed.

"Apparently, she's dead. This is the next best thing. She's half-Kryptonian, half-Insane," Lobo excused.

"Interesting but can she fight? Kryptonians without a yellow sun are weak as fuck," Mongul said.

"She punched me really good," Lobo argued.

"Very well. We shall see how this Supergirl fares against my champion," Mongul said and then sent Mara away.

* * *

Mara was placed in a cell with other challengers. She sat in a corner lost in thought. "Wow, it's Supergirl!" a teenage boy said to her.

Mara stared at the brown-haired boy in a red-shirt. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

"No idea. I was just picked up by Lobo and brought here. He probably sensed my awesome power. Too bad he knocked me out before I could use them," Billy said to her.

"What is your power?" Kara asked.

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Billy grinned.

Mara froze and then walked backward away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to gloat or anything," Billy said apologetically.

"It's not you, it's me," Mara told him.

"Heard that before," Billy frowned.

"It's just something my mother used to say," Mara explained.

"Oh, well, she can rescue us, right? No one is stronger than Supergirl," Billy said hopefully.

"How long have you been here?" Mara asked.

"A few months," Billy replied.

"Supergirl isn't coming," Mara said and began breaking down.

Billy gave her a concerned look and sat down with her. "What's wrong?"

"She's dead and so is my father," Mara said.

"Hey, I'm an orphan, too. I know how it feels," Billy said to her.

"I killed them. I killed them both," Mara said miserably.

Billy got up and backed away from her. "Well, no one's perfect," he said scared of her.

"Just leave me alone," Mara said to him.

* * *

**Russia**

Alina took Kara over to an empty field. "From what I understand, your body emits an energy field over your clothes that keeps your suit from being destroyed. We know that your suit was never as strong as you. I want you to try to keep your uniform from being shredded."

"This cheap-ass uniform?" Kara doubted.

"Yes, this cheap-ass uniform made by dedicated Russian workers in sweat-shop factories," Alina said offended.

"Alright, sorry," Kara apologized. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand here," Alina told her and walked off.

Russian artillery fired on Kara with everything they had. "Holy shit!" Kara said as she was shot at. Explosions blasted the dirt around her spraying her with shrapnel. After the first wave, the Russians were more accurate with the next wave getting close to Kara with their shots. As the dirt settled on the ground, Kara was still there with her uniform still intact.

Russian helicopters then came in and targeted Kara directly. "Bring it," Kara smirked as they fired all of their missiles at her.

Kara was hit with continuous explosions from the hovering Russian helicopters. When the smoke dissipated, Kara's uniform was a little frayed but otherwise intact. The helicopters then switched to Gatling guns and fired non-stop at her. The bullets bounced off the uniform but occasionally tearing a hole here and there. The helicopters then flew back as they ran out of ammunition.

Kara walked calmly back to Alina. "Well?"

Alina looked over Kara's uniform and saw a number of holes and cuts. "It's not perfect, but it will do," she allowed.

"That was fun. We should do it again," Kara smiled amused.

"I need a new uniform," Alina ordered a soldier. She then turned to Kara. "Your power appears to be infinite."

"Finally, some respect," Kara said pleased.

"But can you lower your strength and speed to human level?" Alina asked.

"Why would I do that?" Kara asked.

"You must be a team player. You must be at the same level as your peers or else someone will notice. Also, since the end of the Cold War, our pride received a major blow," Alina told her.

"Because you lost," Kara snorted.

Alina bristled at that. "What's more important than killing the enemy is that you inspire others to be better men. That is what it means to be a hero. Our army has poor morale and many are conscripts. They just want to go back home and drink themselves to death. You need to be someone they can relate to."

"I got them beer," Kara pointed out.

"No, that's not how you do it," Alina scolded.

"Well, treating them like shit isn't working either," Kara argued.

"Perhaps, there is a middle ground," Alina said and then smiled in spite of herself.

"There it is," Kara said pointing at her. "Come on, don't be such a hard-ass," Kara said giving her a beer.

"Alright, just one," Alina allowed.

* * *

**Warworld**

Mara passed by the armory and entered the large stadium. Tens of thousands of aliens from all across the galaxy were in attendance. Mongul and Lobo were present in a special box. "Do you think she can defeat my champion?" Mongol asked Lobo.

"Not a chance in hell," Lobo smiled as he smocked a fat cigar.

"This better be interesting," Mongul warned Lobo.

The crowd chanted for the champion. Mara wondered what it could be: a tall giant, a slippery tentacle monster, a master swordsman ninja. The doors then opened revealing Billy. He was still in his red shirt and jeans and wasn't holding a weapon. "Shazam! Shazam!" the crowd chanted.

Billy waved to the crowd as he walked towards the center of the ring. "Your champion: Billy, the Son of the Bat!" Mongul introduced.

Billy smiled amused by his own wit. "It's really Billy Batson, but I'm a big fan," he said to Mara.

Mara lowered her hands not taking Billy seriously. "I don't want to hurt you," she said to him.

"Like your parents?" Billy mocked not understanding the situation. Mara gave him a blank look. "You ready because I'm about to open a can of whoop-ass."

The crowd continued to chant "Shazam" at him. "Begin!" Mongul ordered. 

"Shazam!" Billy shouted and then suddenly a streak of lightning hit him. Billy instantly became a grown man wearing a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. Mara gave him a look of wonder not having encountered him before.

Shazam flew low to the ground and punched Mara hard to the face. Mara was blasted into the stadium wall creating a crater. The crowd roared in approval. Mongul sat on this throne disappointed. "Is that it?"

Shazam waved to the crowd thinking he had already won. Mara slowly moved out of the crater and stumbled back into the ring. The crowd became silent not expecting this development. Shazam gave Mara a frustrated look and then fired lightning at her. Mara was shocked hard and fell to the ground toasted.

"These fights are to the death, so I would start taking this seriously," Shazam told Mara.

Mara struggled to get back to her feet. She then nodded to Shazam for them to continue. What followed was a total beat down as Shazam punched and kicked her all over the ring. Shazam took hold of Mara's shoulders and head-butted her hard.

"Come on, fight me," Shazam said to her.

"I won't kill you. Just finish me," Mara said weakly.

"Odd for a parent murderer to say," Shazam remarked.

"You're right. I deserve to die," Mara said sadly.

Shazam gave her a sympathetic look and then dropped her. Mongul gave Lobo a dirty look and then made himself visible to the crowd. He extended his arm out and gave Mara the thumbs down motion. Shazam saw the gesture and powered up a lightning bolt in his hands.

"This is for Supergirl. The real one," Shazam said as he was about to destroy her.

Mara didn't even try to move as she lay on her back looking up at the crowd. They were all chanting for her death. "Forgive me," she prayed as she was about to be executed.

Mara then saw Kara in the stands at the lowest level looking at her. She was shouting at her to get back up. "Mother?" Mara wondered.

Kara continued to encourage her daughter to get up and fight. Shazam leaped up into the air to deliver the killing blow. Mara stared at her mother hearing her voice with her super-hearing. "Mara, get up! Fight!" Kara said to her.

Shazam fired everything he had down on Mara creating an explosion of sand and dirt. The crowd went wild in approval. Once the dust settled, Mara was standing and glowing gold. "That ain't right," Shazam said confused.

Mara shot towards Shazam and punched him so hard he impacted one of the orbiting moons above the stadium. Shazam hit the moon cracking its surface. "Holy fuck!" Mongul said enthralled.

"Do I pick'em or do I pick'em," Lobo grinned.

Shazam shook his head befuddled and then shot back towards the stadium. Mara looked around for her mother, but she was gone in the crowd. Shazam landed in the stadium creating a crater in the sand. Mara went into a fighting stance and then blasted Shazam into the wall of the stadium. Shazam fired lightning back at her. Mara absorbed the electrical energy in her aura and fired it right back at him. Putting her hands together, Mara fired continuous energy bursts at Shazam while also using her heat vision. Shazam braced himself as he created an electrical energy shield around him.

Mara stopped her attacks and punched the distracted Shazam with devastating blows. "Holy shit, you're stronger than Superman," Shazam said to her.

"Low bar," Mara replied and then kicked him hard to the gut. As he fell over, Mara blasted his face with an energy blast. Shazam fell to the ground dumbfounded.

Mongul came out once again and gave Shazam the thumbs down. Mara considered the hurt Shazam on the ground. "I refuse," she said to him.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Mongul asked outraged.

"She said no, dude. It happens," Lobo allowed.

"Bitch, you kill his ass," Mongul ordered Mara.

Mara aimed her hand at Mongul and fired an energy beam at him. The beam hit Mongul and blasted him through the stadium. He sailed past the mega-city around the stadium and into the desert miles away. Lobo took out a cigar, put it in his mouth, and leaned over to light it with the flames Mara had just made.

Mara then turned to Shazam who was now Billy the kid. She offered him her hand. "Let's find a way out of here," she said to him pulling him to his feet.

The power in the stadium suddenly went out. Brainiac 5 approached Mara and Billy. "A most excellent idea, Mara," he complimented.

"You have a ship?" Mara asked.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 replied.

"What about mother?" Mara asked.

"She can handle herself," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Alright, let's move," Mara said taking Billy with her out of the stadium. As they went down the halls, Mara used her glowing aura to light their way. Brainiac 5 would occasionally fire his pistol at random aliens that would try to stop them.

"That's non-lethal, right?" Mara asked him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 lied as he continued to shoot.

The three of them came upon Hank's ship. "Wicked," Billy smiled as he saw the Martian ship.

"We have to wait for mother," Mara said to Brainiac 5 as Billy went inside.

"She's not coming, Mara," Brainiac 5 said bluntly.

Mara gave him a bewildered look and then glared at him with tearful eyes. She slapped Brainiac 5 to the face. "Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

"I saved your life. I promised your mother to keep you safe," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Maybe, I don't want to be saved," Mara said breaking down.

"Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You don't even believe in that. You're just a machine. You have no soul. They're just words to you!" Mara shouted at him.

"But good words none-the-less," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" Mara asked him.

"The stronger you are, the more it hurts," Brainiac 5 said embracing her. A crowd of angry aliens started rushing them. Brainiac 5 eyed the crowd and then at the sobbing girl.

"I will not force you to live, Mara," he said to her.

Mara nodded and then went inside the ship. Before the alien crowd could get to them, the ship had already taken off. Billy came over to Brainiac 5. "What's your name?" he asked.

"You may call me Barney," he said to him.

"Cool. I'm Billy Batson," he introduced himself.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**Russia**

Kara and Alina watched as weapon crates were shipped through the tunnel to the rebels on the other side. "This is going to cause a lot of death and destruction. You know that, right?" Kara asked Alina.

"Our intent is for the Russian-speaking Ukrainians to have their own voice," Alina said to her.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"If you don't believe in any of this, then why do you still help us?" Alina asked.

"Because it makes you happy and fulfilled. Look at all these guys being apart of something bigger than themselves. I made that happen today," Kara said pleased with herself.

"You will find that good people often follow the orders of evil men," Alina said to her.

"I leave the political bullshit to you. I trust you to not be a total Nazi," Kara said to her.

Alina shuddered at that. "Very well. We have many more tunnels to construct."

"What? You mean there are more?" Kara said stunned.

"Yes, Private Snowball. Let's move," Alina ordered.

* * *

**Argo City**

On Argo, Kon wore the bad-ass Insane armor of his father. In front of him were men and women in formation to his right and left. "As your new chief of police, I am going to train you all to be lethal as fuck against all enemies, foreign and domestic. I am in need of a second-in-command. You will fight each other and whoever is left standing shall have the position. But since I know you're all docile as fuck, I have an incentive for you: Whoever does become my second-in-command will accompany me back to Earth and get some of that sweet yellow sun," Kon said to the group.

"Make it quick," Kon ordered.

The Kryptonian police officers began fighting each other in front of Kon. "Beautiful," Kon said memorized.

Meanwhile, Winn played with Thara's small children with Kryptonian toys. "You certainly know how to play with toys," Thara said to him.

"Well, my father built toys often based on what I liked," Winn recalled.

"Is that all he did: built toys?" Thara asked curiously

"Yes," Winn lied.

"You know, I can always get a babysitter, so I can show you around the city," Thara offered.

"If it's not too much trouble," Winn said politely.

"I would like to get to know you better," Thara smiled at him.

"Like a date?" Winn wondered.

"Something like that," Thara replied.

"Sure," Winn said eagerly.

Thara handed Winn a ring. "With this, I can find you anywhere in the city. I want you to have it just in case you get lost."

"Thank you, Thara. It will probably come in handy. This is a huge city after all," Winn said completely oblivious.

"Well, I'll let you get back to playing with toys," Thara smiled condescendingly.

"I will, thanks again," Winn said awkwardly referring to the ring. He then turned back to the children and helped them solve a puzzle.

Thara stared at Winn playing with her children and imagined her deceased husband in the same position. She quickly swallowed a pill and then instantly felt better.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex wore all-black as she approached the large tomb in the Metropolis cemetery. The tomb's grounds were covered in flowers from grateful citizens and fans. "Even in death, you had to be the center of attention," Alex muttered as she went inside. In front of her were two stone sarcophaguses. Alex approached the one with the Kryptonian symbol.

"Who knew you had millions in your bank accounts spread all over the world? It took me forever to track them all down. I hope you appreciated me spending a little on your tomb," Alex said to her.

Hank then entered the tomb wearing a black trench-coat. "I figured I would find you here. You have to stop beating yourself up like this."

"Don't tell me what to do," Alex said stubbornly.

"You know, if you need some time off...," Hank began.

"You'll come in?" Alex finished for him.

"Fuck no," Hank scowled. "I mean, put Barney to work," Hank recommended.

"I don't trust that shady fucker. He's a machine. He doesn't have a soul," Alex said disdainfully.

"Well, we know he won't do anything that would compromise his own existence in the future," Hank reminded her.

Alex shrugged at that. "I feel better when I work. It dulls the pain."

"You are more than just your work, Alex. Remember that," Hank said to her.

Alex nodded. "Sleep well, Kara...and you too, Mon."

Alex then exited the tomb and went back to her car. Hank walked out of the tomb and waited for Alex to leave. Once she was out of view, Hank touched his watch. The hologram faded away revealing Brainiac 5. Brainiac 5 looked over the tomb, took out two roses, and placed them at the base of the tomb.

"Yes, Kara, sleep well."


	82. Guardians: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara helps to recruit a Russian superhero team. Parody of the Russian film, Guardians

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Suddenly emboldened, Russian T-14 Armata tanks advanced into Eastern Ukraine. The Ukrainians put up meager resistance as they fled the scene. Giving the tanks air support were Russian Mi-24M attack helicopters. Ukrainian troops fled as the helicopters blasted them with 12.7mm machine-gun fire. The tanks fired as well destroying troop carrier trucks and jeeps. One Ukrainian unit fired an anti-tank missile at one of the tanks but it merely deflected off its armor.

At the PATRIOT facility just outside Moscow, Major Alina Lanina watched the scene unfold from the helicopter and tank cameras. With these cameras, she could see everything Russian forces were seeing. With their satellites, she could see the entire battlefield in 3D on a table.

"Not really a challenge, are they?" Kara smirked.

Alina gave her a patient glance. "Never underestimate one's opponent. The battle is not won until it is over," she said.

"What battle? These are just border skirmishes," Kara said unimpressed. "Why don't you unleash me. I'll sack the whole country in a week."

"As much as I would love to see that, the answer is no. You must remain a state secret for now. That is Major-general Nikolai Dolgov's orders.

"Maybe another purge is in order," Kara suggested.

"Do not talk about our fearless director that way," Alina scolded. "He's one of the few of us that was an officer in the Soviet army.

"Not really an accomplishment," Kara mocked.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shit, Private Snowball," Alina said to her.

"When can I make corporal? It's always corporals that do badass things in those American movies," Kara asked.

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" Alina asked curiously.

"Like Corporal Hicks from Aliens, Corporal Megan Leavey who handles dogs, or Corporal, the Polar Bear from Madagascar," Kara listed.

"You sure know a lot about American movies. Perhaps, you've become their asset," Alina accused.

"Fuck you, Alina," Kara smirked.

"Drink this whole bottle or you're not truly Russian," Alina placed a vodka bottle in front of her.

"Challenge accepted, Major," Kara mocked and then proceeded to chug it down.

"Major, we have a problem with our prototype tanks," an analyst informed her.

"What kind of problem?" Alina demanded, becoming serious.

"Well, they're killing our guys," the analyst said dryly.

Three-legged tank platforms armed to the teeth with Gatling guns, cannons, and anti-aircraft missiles began firing on Russian tanks destroying them. "What the fuck is going on?" Alina demanded.

"They've been hacked. We no longer have communications," the analyst said.

The Mi-24M helicopter came in and fired on the prototype tanks with S-24 rockets. The prototype tanks used their legs to roll out of the way before they could be hit. The tanks then fired anti-aircraft missiles at the helicopter destroying it as it fell out of the sky.

"We've lost all our assets," an analyst said to Alina.

"Well...shit," Alina replied displeased.

"Still think you don't need my help?" Kara smiled.

As the smoke cleared, a muscular bald man with an electronic suit emerged. "I will make them Ruskies pay for what they've done to my home," he pledged as he led the tanks away.

* * *

**Guardians**

* * *

Nikolai held a meeting with security chiefs in Moscow. Alina and Kara were in attendance at the table. "We've lost a number of Russian assets designed to look like Ukrainian assets manned by Russian special forces pretending to be Ukrainian rebels in Ukraine but officially listed as being on the Russian side of the border to a Russian terrorist that defected to Ukraine," Nikolai said and then paused so as to not confuse himself.

"By all means, continue," Kara mocked.

"After the Great Patriotic War, the Soviet Union investigated the possibility of creating meta-humans. They spliced human and animal DNA to create the perfect mix in secret labs. One of our scientists, August Kuratov, wanted to develop a way to control machines remotely. When his experiments failed, he was replaced by Professor Victor Golbanov at the technology department. Golbanov was very successful. In his envy, Kuratov attempted to sabotage Golbanov. He stole Galbanov's research and experimented on some unlucky people," Nikolai continued.

"Does anyone find the video screen behind us distracting?" Kara asked as a massive video screen showed documentary footage of the subject at hand behind them.

"It is a little distracting, yes," one security chief said. "Can we turn it off."

"No, as I was saying, Kuratov was jailed for his transgression. He escaped and defected to Ukraine. We searched his place, but he set an explosive trap destroying crucial evidence. In the explosion, Kuratov was disfigured. He now has great strength and is very aggressive. He can control other machines as demonstrated by what happened today," Nikolai explained.

"Even machines without computer chips?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Nikolai answered.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"No one asked you," Nikolai said annoyed. "There's only one way to defeat him."

"Oh, I know this one," Kara raised her hand.

"No, you can't be allowed to be seen," Nikolai rejected. "Instead, we will use the victims of Kuratov's research. We will use their revenge as motivation. They must be found and persuaded to help."

"I could think of a thousand better ways to handle this problem than to recruit emotionally unstable freaks of nature that haven't been seen in decades," Kara mocked.

"In Russia, beautiful women are meant to be seen, not heard," Nikolai said to her.

"Ah, he called me beautiful," Kara said to the silent Alina.

* * *

Nikolai and Alina took an underground secret train to the underground facility known as PATRIOT. "That's the last time I let her in on one of our meetings," Nikolai grumbled.

"Yes, Director," Alina agreed.

The two entered the very secure facility only to find Kara leaning in a chair. "Damn...it," Nikolai said annoyed. The two sat down in a hall full of analysts. "I need you to find these freaks. I don't really need them to stop Kuratov, but I want my own super-hero team. It's time Russia had its own Justice League, and I wouldn't have received any funding if I didn't link them to this case," Nikolai said.

"This is Russia. We'll track them down," Alina said confidently.

"If they don't cooperate, have our own asset terminate them," Nikolai ordered.

"You want her to be with me during this very sensitive mission?" Alina said, uncertain of that.

"I can't have you killed on my watch. You're the hottest agent Russia has," Nikolai said seriously.

"What shall this league be called?" Alina asked.

"Guardians," Nikolai answered.

"Let's expand that to Guardians...of the galaxy," Kara suggested overhearing their conversation.

"No," Nikolai rejected.

* * *

Within an hour, Alina had all the information she needed to find the so-called Guardians. "If you guys are this quick, why does it take you so long to find spies in the UK?" Kara asked.

"Oh, we know about them shortly after they arrive. We just like to watch them, poison them, and then patiently wait as they waste away. It makes the chase more satisfying," Alina said.

"God damn, remind me not to fuck with you," Kara said impressed.

Alina smiled. "Let's move."

* * *

Alina and Kara ventured to an Armenian Orthodox monastery in a valley surrounded by Caucus mountains. "Good thing I can fly. I thought that plane was going to go down a couple of times," Kara remarked.

"Stop talking shit about our planes," Alina said offended.

Kara entered the abandoned monastery and looked around. She then saw a bearded man in Monk robes deep in prayer. Kara took on monk robes and joined him. "Don't let this beautiful woman distract you," Kara teased him.

The monk tried to ignore her as he finished his prayers. Kara waited patiently for him to be done. He then got up and walked away. "Your self-control is amazing," Kara complimented.

"Do not tempt me, devil woman," Ler said to her.

He stepped outside and was ambushed by Alina. "I am Major Alina Lanina of the PATRIOT program.

Ler juggled rocks off the ground and then lifted a few hundred stones off the ground into the air. Alina faced him down without fear. "You want to use me for your advantage?" Ler asked.

"Yeah," Alina said nonchalantly.

"I live here alone as a shepherd. I am a hermit," he told her as he dropped the rocks to the ground.

"I'm here to give you a chance at revenge. August Kuratov is still alive," Alina revealed.

Ler took off his hood becoming super-serious. "The chance to kill Kuratov has me rock hard," he answered.

* * *

In the Kazakhstan desert, a lone warrior dressed in black had two obnoxiously large curved blades on his back. He had black hair and an Asian look. He waited for several trucks mounted with machine guns to approach him. Within a split-second, he sliced through the leading truck killing the leader. The truck split in two and fell apart behind him. The bodyguards then turned their machine guns on him. He quickly swiped them all killing them before they could get a shot on him.

He then noticed Kara and Alina watching him. "I always wondered why Flash never used a badass sword," Kara remarked.

"Who are you?" Khan asked.

"I am Major Alina of PATRIOT. We need help to kill Kuratov," she said.

"I'm in," he said instantly.

Kara looked around for any living witnesses. "Let's see how fast you really are," Kara said to him.

Khan's eyes turned white as he sped towards her. Kara and Khan sped across the desert as Alina watched. Kara dodged all of Khan's punches and kicks as she kept up with his speed. Kara then appeared near Alina. "His speed is not bad."

"What are you?" Khan asked stunned.

"Death," Kara said seriously.

"Just call her Karina. Let's go," Alina said to him.

* * *

In the forests of Siberia, Ursus was a muscular blond man with a light beard. He entered his cabin and found his porridge already eaten. "Who the fuck ate my porridge?" he asked out loud.

"It was neither too hot nor too cold. It was just right," Kara said to him.

Ursus stared at her and then suddenly Kara was tossed out of the cabin throwing pieces of wood everywhere. Ursus came out of the cabin with the head of a bear and paws for hands while still keeping much of his human form. He roared in rage at Kara and then noticed Ler, Khan, Alina, and a platoon of Russian soldiers. Kara got back up and dusted herself off.

"Help us kill Kuratov," Ler said to him.

"I am a Bear," Ursus agreed and then changed back to his human form.

* * *

The Guardians met up at PATRIOT. Nikolai entered the room and looked over the Guardians. "We managed to track Kuratov. We have the GPS on one of the stolen tanks. He will soon realize it. So, now we have the element of surprise but not for long."

"I say we bomb the fuck out of him. Only way to be sure," Kara said.

"No, I want to see you Guardians in action. If this mission is successful, Guardians will become Russia's most elite team," Nikolai said.

"Half of us aren't even Russian," Ler pointed out.

"I'm only in this to kill one man," Khan said.

"We'll see if you feel that way after Kuratov is dead," Nikolai said dismissively. "Oversee the mission," Nikolai ordered Alina and walked off.

Alina waited for him to leave. "I'll go with you. Karina will watch our movements."

"For this kind of mission, we cannot be worried about your safety," Ursus disagreed.

Alina suddenly became translucent as she became living water. "I can become water, and I can control it. Like water, I am indestructible."

"Holy shit," Kara said amazed.

"I stand corrected," Ursus said as Alina became human again.

"Keep this to yourself," Alina said to Kara.

* * *

The four Guardians entered a wrecked city in the middle of a rainstorm. Alina shed her uniform revealing a special suit she designed for herself. "I will scope it out," she said becoming translucent in the rain.

Alina walked around Kuratov's armed guards looking around for Kuratov. The guards noticed something off as Alina's cloak wasn't perfect in the rain. Using infrared, they could then see her. They waited for her to get into position and then fired at pipes above her. The super-cold liquid nitrogen descended down upon Alina freezing her solid.

With their element of surprise lost, the other three Guardians attacked. Ler used his rock-throwing ability to bash the guards. Khan sped through several guards slicing them up with his blades. Ursus became half-man/half-bear and started thrashing.

Ler used the rocks around him to form rock armor around his body making him bulletproof. He punched at the guards with his rock fists. Khan sped faster than the bullets as he sliced. Ursus would get hit and then regenerate from his wounds.

However, a distracted Khan was suddenly shot with a poison dart. He took out the dart but the damage was done. He fell to the ground weakened. A net gun was fired against Ursus pinning his arms together. As the net tightened, he was forced to go back to his human form. Ler was confronted by Kuratov himself. The two charged at each other with Kuratov pushing Ler hard enough that he lost his rock armor. Kuratov then proceeded to beat the shit out of Ler before he could form his rock armor again. Kuratov finally took Ler above his head and slammed his knee into his back, Bane style.

A sonic boom was heard as Kara landed in the ruined city. "Impossible," Kuratov doubted.

"More like mission impossible," Kara smirked.

Kara quickly smacked and disarmed all of Kuratov's guards. Kuratov ran off as Kara defeated the last of the guards. She then focused on the defeated Guardians. With her hands, she snapped the net off Ursus. She then used her heat vision to melt Alina. She became water again and then reformed into her human form.

"What happened?" she asked alarmed.

"The Guardians are still alive, but Kurotov got away," Kara told her.

Alina then glared at Kara. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I saved your life, bitch," Kara pointed out.

"You are Russia's greatest asset. You are what balances the world. You cannot be exposed. We cannot lose you," Alina scolded her.

"I think you have a gratitude problem," Kara said to her.

"You are more important than me," Alina told her.

"So, I should just let you be frozen forever?" Kara asked.

"Yes, if need be," Alina told her.

"Damn," Kara said upon seeing Alina's resolved face.

Alina picked up Ler's receiver. "Get me a helicopter," she ordered.

* * *

The Guardians were airlifted to PATRIOT and given a training regime. "You guys are all weak as fuck," Kara remarked.

"Sorry we can't be as strong or as powerful as Superman," Ursus rolled his eyes.

"Superman? Really? That's a low bar," Kara said disdainfully.

"Just how powerful are you?" Ler asked Kara.

"Infinite," Kara replied.

"Why do you even need us then?" Khan asked Alina.

"Karina's powers can't be seen. She's a state secret," Alina told them.

"And we are not," Ursus asked.

"No, no one gives a fuck about you three," Alina confirmed.

"God damn," Ursus realized.

"Karina is our last resort. If you want to kill Kuratov, you will need to train," Alina told them.

"Let's begin," Khan agreed.

* * *

Kara practiced with Khan avoiding all of his swipes with ease. Khan tensed up as he tried to increase his speed. The two went so fast that the Russian analysts could only see blurs. Khan then appeared in a kneeling position and put his blades away.

"You missed me," Kara smirked.

"Did I?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, you did," Kara confirmed and then Kara's uniform fell off her body.

"Damn, not bad," Kara said sheepishly. "I'm going to need a new uniform," she called out.

With Ler, he was given a whip with rocks strung along a cable. With his control of rocks, he could control the whip with his mind easily. Kara dodged all of his swipes and then went for a punch. Ler turned his whip into a shield to block her. Kara punched him to the ground. Ler then swiped under Kara's feet tripping her. Kara fell backward but stopped herself from hitting the floor as she suspended her body in the air. Ler then wrapped his whip around her body.

"Good," Kara smiled as Ler released her.

Ursus became half-bear-half-man and wrestled with Kara. After a brief session, the two had hands to paws locked. The two pushed back on one another in a contest of strength. Finally, Kara pushed Ursus to the floor. Kara gave him a hand as he changed back to his human form.

"There's something about fur on a man that I really love," Kara said, uncertain about her feelings.

"The fuck?" Ursus wondered.

"Tell me, can you change other parts of your body into a bear?" Kara asked.

"Sure, I can be all bear except for my head if I wanted to," Ursus said.

"How about you become a bear except for your hands, your chest, neck, and head," Kara listed off.

"Oddly specific but okay," Ursus said changing his body to her specifications.

Kara was positively aroused by his new form and yet somehow disturbed by it. "Tell me, have you ever made love with your bear penis."

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you? God damn," Ursus said concerned for her.

Kara smiled and then frowned as if something was wrong. She turned away from Ursus as she felt an anxiety attack. "You alright?" Ursus asked concerned.

"I'm never alright," Kara replied leaving the room.

Kara and Alina then watched as the three male Guardians trained against each other. "Why don't you join in?" Kara asked her.

"I don't need training," Alina replied.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed.

Kara then fell to the floor and couldn't move. "What the hell?" Kara wondered.

"Your Kryptonian cells are invincible, but the water inside you is not. Your body is two/thirds water. I can keep you in this position for as long as I want," Alina said calmly.

"For any and all offenses I have done to you, I'm sorry," Kara said to her.

"That's better," Alina smiled and then released her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuratov activated a large conventional force of tanks, missile trucks, troop carriers, humvees, and the prototype tanks to march on Moscow closing down the major highway. The fleet of vehicles faced little resistance as it reached Moscow.

"Why aren't we destroying them all with our air superiority?" Nikolai raged to defense command.

"As you know, these vehicles are expensive to replace. If you kill Kuratov, we get back our fleet, no?" a general replied to him.

"In the meantime, many civilians could be killed," Nikolai pointed out.

"When have we ever given a fuck about that?" the general replied.

Nikolai hung up the phone disgusted. "We must find a way to kill Kuratov and stop this invasion," Nikolai said to the Guardians.

The Guardians watched as Kuratov used explosives to take down the Ostankino tower. Using cables attached to attack helicopters, he transported the tower towards the Moscow financial district between several skyscrapers. The tower was then suspended between the skyscrapers in the financial district. Kuratov then activated an energy shield to protect the tower from being hit. Inside the financial district, he was relatively safe from air attack.

"If we attack with everything we have, it could be deflected off the shield and destroy several skyscrapers. It would be even worse than the 9/11 attack in Manhattan. Moscow would take decades to recover," Nikolai said.

"We have new information that Kuratov intends to use the tower to connect to an American satellite. If successful, the American satellite will launch one of its nuclear warheads on Moscow. If that happens, President Putin will likely blame the Americans for the attack. It could trigger a nuclear war between the United States and Russia," the security chief informed Nikolai.

"Mother of God," Nikolai realized.

"So...maybe you should use me to stop him, you think?" Kara asked him.

"Not yet. The Guardians could still be successful," Nikolai said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said taking a seat.

* * *

Ler entered the city of Moscow using the subway tracks. He walked into a guarded parking lot and began attacking the guards stationed there with his whip. Ursus and Alina took to the streets and did a frontal assault on a roadblock. They managed to secure a rocket pack and Gatling gun. Ursus mowed down Kuratov's troops with his Gatling gun and then swat the troops remaining with his paw. Alina fired a rifle at the troops. Whenever she was shot, it would go right through her body like water. Kuratov's prototype tanks then came in and started firing at Ursus. Going full bear, Ursus charged one of the tanks forcing its own gun to fire on the second tank destroying it. Ursus then disabled the tank he was on. Khan dropped down into the financial district from an airplane and used a cable to get onto the tower directly.

Ler, Alina, and Ursus (still a bear) entered an elevator towards the top floors. When they got to the right floor, they saw a cable going from the skyscraper to the tower. The cable was narrow but crossable. Ursus looked down realizing that if he slipped, he would totally die. "You've got to be shitting me," he said as he went back to half-bear, half-man.

"Stop your bitching. Let's go," Alina ordered. The three walked on the cable towards the tower. Inside the tower, they found the glowing power source for the tower's shield.

"We have to turn it off," Alina concluded.

"How?" Khan asked.

"Ursus, do you have any more rockets?" Alina asked.

"I am a Bear," he replied in the negative.

"Well...shit," Alina realized. "Everyone stand back."

Alina went over to the wires of the control source and then grabbed a hold of them. She received the shock of her life as she was zapped. The shield then went down. "What the fuck?" Kuratov wondered on top of the tower.

Ursus then grabbed Alina and tore her off from the cables zapping himself in the process. The two fell onto the bridge leading to the control source toasted. "I...am a Bear," Ursus said painfully.

* * *

The four Guardians got to the top of the tower and confronted Kuratov. "Russia ruined my homeland. You ruled over us for centuries denying our independence. You killed millions of us in that famine. You purged us. You turned us into slaves. And now...you hope to rip us apart in two. But no longer. Now, I am going to make Russia pay for her sins," Kuratov said.

"I understand your pain. Armenia has also faced the brunt of Russia's might. But you cannot kill millions of innocent people," Ler said to him.

"The city is evacuated," Kuratov told him.

"Well...shit," Ler said having no defense.

"I also have felt the claw of Russian colonization of Siberia and its people. But Russia has kept us from invasion from the South," Ursus said.

"Like whom?" Kuratov asked.

"Well...I don't know actually," Ursus said confused.

"Central Asia is not Russia but it has been used by Russia as a nuclear dumping ground and test site," Khan said.

There was a long awkward pause. "Did you have anything more to add to that?" Alina asked.

"No, I just wanted to say that. It pisses me off," Khan said.

"Look, man, I agree with every word you've said. But there's a problem. You turned us into super-heroes that never age and never die. We've all been exiles forced to watch our loved ones die in front of us for decades. You cursed us with power and immortality and that just doesn't sit right with me," Ler said.

Kuratov gave them blank looks like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're also ugly as fuck," Khan added.

Ursus turned into a half-bear, half-man ready for action. "I am a Bear," he said.

"I completely agree," Alina smirked.

Kuratov used his suit to deactivate Ursus' Gatling gun shocking him to the floor. Ler used his whip on Koratov, but he caught it, pulled it towards him, and then punched Ler nearly knocking him out. Khan went for a strike but was punched before he could slice into him. Alina dodged Kuratov and grabbed Ler cloaking them both. Ler then wrapped Kuratov with his whip pinning his arms to his sides.

Khan then got up and saw his chance to make the kill. Dramatically taking out his blades, he took his sweet time to charge. Kuratov then ripped the whip off of him throwing Khan back to the floor. Ursus then became full-bear and attacked Kuratov. The two charged each other and then Kuratov upper-cut Ursus to the floor dropping him.

"You guys all suck," Alina chided.

"I am a Bear," Ursus groaned.

* * *

Nikolai waited as long as he could. "Abort mission. We'll just airstrike the bastard."

"Understood," Alina said from her earpiece. "We're leaving," she said to the others.

"Got it," Khan said throwing his blade with cable towards the airplane he had fallen from. The blade then hooked onto the airplane.

Alina, Khan, Ler, and Ursus took hold of the cable and flew off from the tower leaving Kuratov behind. Kuratov aimed his hand at the airplane deactivating its engines. The plane went a short distance and then started falling into the city. Khan cut the cable at the right moment sending all four Guardians into a lake. The plane then hit the ground in a fiery explosion that consumed a city block.

MIG-29 fighters then came in and targeted the top of the tower. They launched one missile from a good distance away. Without the shield, the missile went straight for Kuratov. "You have not won yet, Mother Russia," Kuratov said as he was hit and instantly killed.

"The satellite is still targeting Moscow. It must be pre-programmed to fire with or without Kuratov's commands. We have no way to turn it off," Nikolai said alarmed.

"How about asking the Americans for help?" Kara suggested.

"Fuck that," Nikolai said stubbornly.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to run your intelligence agency, your military, or your country how to do its business, but you done fucked up. How about you let me help this one tiny time," Kara said.

Nikolai looked at his computer screen frustrated. "Fuck it," he said finally.

"You just said the magic words," Kara smiled and then flew through the PATRIOT roof showering debris on top of Nikolai.

Kara accelerated through the air towards space. With her super-vision, she could see the satellite right over Moscow. With increased acceleration, she reached outer-space and then punched the satellite in half destroying it.

"Well...I'll be damned," Nikolai said as he saw the readings on his screen.

* * *

Nikolai assembled the Guardians together. "You are, by far, the worst super-heroes I have ever seen," Nikolai scolded. "But you're all we got."

"I think we're done here," Ursus said wanting to leave.

"What?" Nikolai asked incredulously

"We killed Kuratov. We have achieved our revenge," Khan said obviously.

"You can't just leave," Nikolai said to them.

"I think we just did," Ler said taking off with the others.

"Hey, guys, don't leave, alright," Kara said to them.

"Why not?" Ursus asked skeptically.

"Think of all the adventures we could have together. In America, they got hundreds of heroes. They got heroes that no one remembers or cares about. They have leagues and associations that no one cares about anymore. They have so many heroes that each individual hero no longer matters. It's the law of diminishing returns on steroids," Kara said to them.

"What's your point?" Ler asked.

"We are just five Russian heroes. Just five and together we could kick all of those American heroes' asses. Granted, 99% of our power comes from me, but we would be unique and remembered," Kara said.

"If you are all of our power, what makes us so special," Khan asked.

"You got style, man. I've never seen the Flash take blades and gut a man like a fish. Ler, I bet if you trained hard you could move continents. Ursus, you're a fucking beast," Kara complimented.

"The sun is 99% of the mass in the solar system but each planet, moon, comet, and asteroid is unique and special with its own personality and story. Will you be my planet? My moon?" Kara asked them.

The three Guardians stared at Kara. "I want a prayer room," Ler demanded. "I want some sick blades," Khan seconded. "And I don't want to pay any taxes like...ever," Ursus said.

"Done," Nikolai said to them.

The three then went off to celebrate their victory with lots of drinking involved. Nikolai turned to Kara. "Rousing speech but you better believe I'm the sun around here. You better not forget that, Private Snowball," he said to her.

"Oh, Nikolai, you're an asshole but one I can have fun with," Kara smiled.

"I await the day when we can reveal you to the world. You were a team player, and I appreciate that," Alina said to Kara.

"No problem. If you all were totally competent and never needed me, things would be boring," Kara said to her.

Alina smiled at her backhanded compliment. "Have fun tonight. You've earned it."

* * *

As the Guardians got wasted at a popular bar in Moscow, the DEO was monitoring the situation. Brainiac 5 hacked American satellites and found pictures of a blur splitting the old missile satellite in half. Enhancing the image, he saw a blond woman in a teal blue suit. Brainiac 5 quickly typed commands deleting every picture of it he could find.

Alex yawned as she walked over to Brainiac 5. "Anything interesting?" she asked.

"An old American Cold War-era satellite's orbit degraded and then burned up in Earth's atmosphere," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Any threat to the surface?" Alex asked.

"None," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"Someone decided to place the Ostankino tower in Moscow's financial district," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"The CIA can deal with Russia. We deal only with aliens," Alex said to him.

"Well, okay then," Brainiac 5 replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians is a big-budget attempt by the Russian film industry to get into the superhero realm. It failed hard but is amusingly bad.


	83. Twin Graves: Season 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Graves siblings attack the Camp David Summit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of Season 4 will focus a great deal on character grief and loss. Red Daughter and Lex Luthor will both have significantly higher roles than in the CW version in this season. This season will also be quite a bit more political than previous ones.

* * *

**Season 4**

* * *

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, eyed an asteroid coming straight for Metropolis. Using her heat vision, she destroyed the asteroid before it could reach the ground. She ignored a red balloon that floated past her and then flew away.

In Madrid, Mara apprehended a painting thief and returned the painting to the museum authorities. "We cannot thank you enough," the museum administrator said to her.

"It was nothing," Mara replied to him in Spanish and took off.

In Southern Ukraine, near the Crimean border, Mara used her frost breath to slow down a train before it could fall into a ditch as the bridge had been destroyed.

Mara then landed in front of Metropolis City Hall next to James where Vice President Mike Pence was about to speak. "I'm happy to take questions now," Pence smiled to the crowd.

Mara raised her hand silently. "Yes, Miss...Jade," Pence called upon her.

"President Trump is about to have a Camp David summit on the anniversary of the Alien Amnesty Act. Is that a coincidence?" Mara asked.

"President Trump and I opposed the Alien Amnesty Act. We campaigned against it in 2016. Our attempts to repeal the executive order have been met with frivolous lawsuits. We will be discussing an alternative to the Alien Amnesty Act that we all can live with," Pence answered.

"You're really good at multi-tasking," James complimented.

"You have to when everything in your life is out of your control," Mara said sadly and then walked off.

* * *

Alex began her morning by kicking ass on her newest agents. "Never charge in without a plan," she said condescendingly to one.

"Agent Jenson. Let's dance," Alex motioned.

Alex manhandled Agent Jenson and forced him to tap out. The doors opened as Brainiac 5 entered the training room. Alex gave him a look of fear wondering if he would try to upstage her. She was no match against the alien android.

Brainiac 5 eyed the agents and then addressed Alex. "Director Danvers, Vice President Pence will be here shortly for his yearly inspection."

"When?" Alex asked.

"Now," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Shit!" Alex realized.

"It was on the calendar," Brainiac 5 reminded her as the two of them left the training room.

"Yeah, well, I was hoping the administration would be removed by now," Alex said dryly.

"Your optimism amuses me," Brainiac 5 mocked her.

Vice President Pence then strolled into the DEO. "What a surprise, Mr. Vice President," Alex said to him. "If you would give me a minute, I can get cleaned up."

"That's not necessary. Maybe, you could show me some combat moves," Pence smiled.

"You can't be serious," Alex said awkwardly.

"But I am," Pence said seriously.

"As long as you promise not to have the Secret Service come in and break it up," Alex said.

"They're there just to give the American people confidence. I've never needed them," Pence said to her.

"Okay then," Alex agreed.

Alex got in a fighting stance and punched at Pence. He dodged all of her punches even dressed in a suit. Alex became more aggressive attempting to kick at Pence. He also easily dodged her attacks. Upon seeing an opening, Pence lightly pushed Alex to the floor.

The agents clapped for their Vice President. "Lucky punch," Pence said and then helped the embarrassed Alex off the floor.

"What the fuck are you?" Alex whispered.

Pence ignored the question. "I just wanted to say that you have all done a tremendous job keeping the nation safe. With Superman gone on Argo, you've really stepped up."

"You mean, kept the world safe?" Alex questioned.

"Sure," Pence said dismissively. "And J'onn Jonzz made a wise choice when he made you his successor. You have given us so much cover," Pence said to her.

"Excuse you?" Alex asked offended.

"Agent Barney: Could you give me a tour of the facility while the director...cleans up," Pence requested.

"Of course, Mr. Vice President," Brainiac 5 said leading him around. "I would like to discuss with you all the changes I have made."

Alex looked away embarrassed and hurt that Brainiac 5 was overshadowing her.

* * *

Mara walked with James as they entered Catco. "The way you got out front to get the first question was perfect," James said pleased.

"The Vice President recognizes me is all," Mara downplayed.

"I want you to talk to our newest intern. She comes recommended by Cat Grant. Her name is Nia Null," James requested.

"Sure," Mara agreed.

"She's going to need a mentor like you," James said.

"I would like to remind you that I'm eight," Mara replied.

"A fact that makes me happy I already have a girlfriend," James said referring to Lena.

"You're back," Mara said upon seeing Lena.

"I'm happy to report that I have successfully disappeared Sam and Ruby. They now have new names and identities. We shouldn't be seeing them on the news ever again," Lena smiled pleased with herself.

"Well, I have an alien summit to write about," Mara said leaving them alone.

As soon as she was gone, Lena used a remote to activate the blinds. "I've missed you," James said kissing Lena passionately.

"I was only gone for two days," Lena said as James kissed down her neck.

"Two days too many," James replied as he began to undress her.

"I've made a deal to drop all Guardian-related charges," Lena said as she let James unhook her bra.

"What about all the James Olsen-related charges," James teased.

"Be serious, James," Lena scolded as she let her dress fall to the floor.

"What kind of deal?" James asked.

"I've pulled some strings, and I can get you a presidential pardon," Lena said.

"I don't want to be pardoned by Mr. Cheeto," James objected taking his shirt off.

"Be reasonable, James. You could be facing life behind bars with all these charges," Lena pointed out.

"Supergirl will rescue me," James said unconcerned.

"This one is a different kind of Supergirl. She isn't going to cover for you," Lena reminded him.

"And just like that you've killed my boner," James said frustrated.

* * *

Supergirl crashed through a lab facility window as Otis and Mercy Grave were attacking an alien scientist, Dr. Vose. The pair cut off Dr. Vose's tusks on his arms and used them to access his lab. "I don't think he wants you in there," Mara said obviously.

"I know your weakness, Supergirl," Otis said activating a sound device that put Taylor Swift on max.

Mara gave him a blank look unaffected by it. Mercy threw a device at Mara's feet pinning Mara's boots together. She easily broke them off. Otis then fired his laser gun. It was simply absorbed on Mara's chest seal. Mara then ignored the two criminals as she listened to Taylor Swift. Leaning on the wall for support, she shook her head filled with grief. Unable to continue, Mara sat down leaving Dr. Vose to his fate.

"There's something fucked up about her," Mercy remarked.

"She's an alien. What do you expect?" Otis said as he entered the lab.

* * *

Brainiac 5 sat in his special chair as Alex busied herself around the command center. "You fucked me over, Barney," Alex raged.

"Why would I want to embarrass you in front of the Vice President?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"So you can take the DEO for yourself," Alex figured.

"Please, I could easily take over any human institution if I wanted to. Like Vose's lab for example," Brainiac 5 pointed out the screen.

"Give me surveillance inside there," Alex ordered her agents. "Supergirl, there's a break-in at Vose's lab. Get there quickly," Alex ordered.

"She's already there," Brainiac 5 realized.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? They're just humans," Alex said to her.

"It's complicated," Mara replied.

"I'll deal with this," Brainiac 5 said and then flew off out of the DEO. He landed inside the lab where Mara was sitting against a wall.

"What appears to be the malfunction?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"They played her music," Mara said teary-eyed.

Brainiac 5 gave her an understanding look and sat down next to her. Meanwhile, Otis and Mercy were royally beating the shit out of Dr. Vose and his associates. "You are not required to be Supergirl. You can be a reporter and a CEO of Morgan Industries and have that be it," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"But if you are going to be Supergirl, people depend upon you to act," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Everything around me reminds me of her. I hear her pop references on TV. I see her when I see blond models in Catco magazines. I hear her shriek when Taylor Swift plays," Mara said sadly.

"These are symptoms of PTSD, Mara. Only time and talking about it will heal you," Brainiac 5 told her.

Mara noticed Dr. Vose was getting his face thrown against the window. "I should do something about that," Mara considered getting up.

"For the moment, forget about the consequences of your actions. Just focus on getting your motives straight," Brainiac 5 told her.

Mara nodded and then went back into the lab. Suddenly, she was hit with a grenade. Mara stood back up and noticed Otis and Mercy were gone out the door. Mara struggled to stand and then fell to the ground. Brainiac 5 was immediately at her side and took her away.

* * *

Hank came in to investigate the crime of the stolen EMP device. He came up to the injured Dr. Vose who was being treated on the spot. "I came as soon as I heard. You look like shit," Hank remarked.

"I feel like shit because I'm not accepted on this world," Dr. Vose said filled with self-pity.

"I told you to lose the tusks and fix the ears. This is your own damn fault," Hank told him.

"None of us are safe," Dr. Vose said.

"Yeah, from me," Hank said walking off.

"J'onn J'onzz, a pleasure to see you again. I wish the circumstances were merrier," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"You can take that polite sub-routine and shove it up your ass," Hank told him.

"Very well. What the fuck are you doing in my crime scene?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"That's more like it. Dr. Vose is a friend of mine," Hank said.

"I know he is," Brainiac 5 smiled condescendingly.

"This could be a hate crime," Hank said.

"Of course, if it were, it would benefit your new firm," Brainiac 5 said knowingly. "There's no evidence to support that."

"They sliced off his tusks," Hank pointed out.

"To provide them with a way to get passed the biometric scan. I recommend an iris scan. Even if the eye were plucked out, it wouldn't work," Brainiac 5 said. "No, I believe the motive was purely to take the EMP device."

"There's a fresh wave of anti-alien sentiment going on," Hank said to him.

"The simplest explanation is likely to be the truest explanation. Dr. Vose just happened to be an alien that just happened to have the EMP device they were after. Of course, Dr. Vose is free to play the victim if it should profit him," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Fuck you, Barney," Hank glared at him.

"Do not worry. When we do find them, we will make them squeal their true motive," Brainiac 5 assured him.

* * *

Brainiac 5 arrived back at the DEO only to have Alex bitch him out again. "I'm back having assisted the FBI forensics team at Vose's Lab."

"I'm very happy you were able to help, but we seem to have a communications problem," Alex said annoyed.

"Oh no, I assure you, I understand every word that comes out of your mouth," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"But you are not comprehending it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be finding new and creative ways to piss me off every single day for the last three months."

"I understand your sentiments," Brainiac 5 said.

"You either do too little or too much," Alex critiqued. "You don't get to go rogue whenever you feel like it."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it before," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Fuck you, Barney. I wasn't the director back then, and she...," Alex said giving Brainiac 5 a haunted look.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"You're sorry you got a negative reaction. You're not sorry, because it causes me pain. You're sorry because it doesn't give you the result you want," Alex said scornfully.

"You're implying I'm a sociopath," Brainiac 5 said offended.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm flat out telling you," Alex said to him. "You don't leave this building. You don't even breathe unless I tell you to."

"Director Danvers, I have the highest respect for you, but I do whatever I want whenever I want. My carrot to you is that my vast intelligence and knowledge archives can help you solve crimes you would never be able to solve on your own. Or crimes that you could solve but would take much longer. My stick is that I know every little secret the DEO has," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You threatening me?" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I am," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Well...fuck you," Alex said hatefully and walked away.

* * *

Mara entered the elevator leading up to Catco when a young woman called to keep the doors open. As the elevator doors closed, Mara used her fingertips to force the doors open again. "Thank you. I am so late," she said checking her phone.

"That you are," Mara agreed.

"You know, the crazy thing is that I am always punctual. My roommate stole my rental car forcing me to take the bus, and you know how late they can be. Then I spilled coffee on my skirt, so I had to change. My day has just been one fuck-up after another and all I wanted to do was give a good impression," Nia prattled on.

"It's you, isn't it?" Nia realized horrified.

"It's Jade, Mara Jade," Mara confirmed.

"Wow, I'm Nia," she said awkwardly.

Mara lowered her glasses for a split second as she shook Nia's hand. "Cat has said some amazing things about you," Mara said to her.

"Really?" Nia asked hopefully.

"However, I've never cared for Cat Grant's opinion," Mara clarified.

"Oh," Nia said awkwardly. "Here's your coffee," she offered.

"Keep it. I don't drink coffee," Mara said to her.

"Impressive," Nia said to her. "Cat Grant said that the chief editor liked lattes, and you're the chief editor, so I just kind of assumed."

Mara closed her eyes and leaned against the elevator wall. "You alright?" Nia asked concerned.

Mara refocused herself calming herself down. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said exiting the elevator as the doors opened.

"Look, I just want to do a good job," Nia said.

"Try to focus on things related to your actual job," Mara suggested. "We have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Mara sat at her desk with Nia at attention wearing a new pink outfit. "You wanted to see me, Miss Jade?" Nia asked arriving.

"Yes, James asked new reporters to pitch new story ideas. Did you pick an article?" Mara asked.

"Yes, the feature on Metropolis' new fashion district," Nia said brightly.

"Don't you think you're over-compensating a little too much?" Mara asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Nia asked confused.

"I've never understood the value of fashion. So much money, time, and resources into such an irrelevant thing. If I were in charge, everyone would wear the same uniform," Mara said recalling the future.

"That's kind of boring," Nia remarked.

"Your resume states you have a degree from Georgetown in International Relations. Don't you want to do something more aligned with your expertise?" Mara asked.

"Fashion is a very expressive art-form," Nia said following Mara to a copy machine.

"Let me ask you this: If men and women wore the same exact uniform every day, would gender roles still exist?" Mara asked.

"Of course, there's more to gender than fashion," Nia said obviously. "But fashion can tell a story about who we are."

"Your story, Nia, is that you chose pink because starting in the 1920s, pink became a popular color for women as before it was popular for men. You wear a blouse to show off your legs because men want to be able to see your figure. Your blouse is covered in flowers because that represents things women appreciate such as beauty, color, and fragrance. But women appreciate such things because it is submissive and attracts a man. You wear high heels to make you appear taller which in turn makes you look slimmer despite being completely impractical," Mara said to her.

"Well...damn," Nia said stunned.

"You wear what you wear to conform with existing stereotypes and what people expect of you," Mara said to her.

"Alright, tomorrow, I'll come in wearing black leather," Nia said incredulously.

"So, you can conform to another type of stereotype?" Mara asked condescendingly.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Nia asked confused.

"I don't care what you wear, Nia. I just want you to understand why people wear what they wear, so you can understand the system of manipulation. Fashion is all about re-inventing the wheel in pointless ways to give you the impression that it is new and exotic when it is not. It is one big scam," Mara said to her.

"Okay, well, the east district is now open to these fashion designers for the first time. An area that used to be a hot-bed for crime is now alive with color and light. Just think about all the kids that live in that neighborhood. All the new job opportunities that will be created. The fashion article I want to write about isn't about clothes. It's about community and economic growth...and hope," Nia said.

"You need to pitch the article to James just like that. He'll eat it up," Mara said condescendingly.

"Am I wrong?" Nia asked not sensing approval.

"You have passion, Nia. You need to knock that off. A reporter must not give a...," Mara said and stopped herself. "A reporter must not have bias. There's to be no passion, bias, or hope in reporting. I just want the facts."

"But this is Catco," Nia said confused.

"You report to me the facts and then I spin it. You don't spin it for me," Mara ordered.

"Gotcha," Nia understood.

Mara then got a phone call from Brainiac 5. "You're dismissed," Mara waved Nia away. "What is it?"

"I've narrowed down our suspect pool to two individuals: Mercy and Otis Graves, a brother-sister team," Brainiac 5 reported.

Mara froze at that. "Hello?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"You have a location?" Mara asked finally.

"No, but I have located an ex-employee that might get you an address," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"Now, let's try that again with specifics this time," Mara said annoyed.

"Lillian Luthor at the Metropolis penitentiary," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, arrived at the Metropolis penitentiary and was escorted by a guard to Lillian's cell. As per usual, Mara was in Super Insane mode to disguise her appearance. It ended up being helpful in fooling both Luthors as she entered the room. "Ms. Luthor, you have a visitor," the guard said to her as Mara entered the cell. She saw Lillian and Lena playing chess together.

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Mara asked rudely.

"I don't have to take this. I can visit my mother anytime I want and that doesn't make me sinister or anything. I am a God damn saint!" Lena said freaking out.

"I need to find Mercy and Otis Graves, and you're going to tell me how to find them," Mara said walking behind Lillian. "They worked for Lex and then for you."

"Mercy was Lex's head of security," Lena said helpfully.

"And then betrayed him," Mara recalled.

"So, you think I would help you to get revenge for my son?" Lillian asked.

"That's exactly right," Mara agreed.

"I'm not vengeful anymore. A few months ago when those other Kryptonians tried to terraform the Earth...again, I was in my cell under a mattress hoping the ceiling would not fall on me. I realized then I didn't want to die alone. So, I realized I had to change," Lillian said.

"So, what do you want to know about the Graves siblings?" Lillian asked.

"I want to know every Cadmus hideout," Mara ordered.

"Domestic or International?" Lillian asked coyly.

"Everything," Mara said to her.

"I must have really struck a nerve against you to earn your cold gaze," Lillian said amused.

"You killed someone close to me," Mara said vaguely referring to Morgan Edge.

"I may be in this cell, but I still get the news. You can be any hair color you want, but you don't fool anyone. I know what you are. What you are capable of," Lillian said to Mara.

"You said you didn't want to die alone. Careful what you wish for," Mara stared Lillian down. "Now, start writing," Mara said handing her a notepad.

* * *

Mara's investigation was stalled as the alien gay bar was attacked. She entered the bar as Supergirl and greeted Hank. "Now, this must be a hate crime, no doubt," Hank said a little too giddy.

"Too bad I don't determine that," Mara said unconcernedly.

"I still believe that Dr. Vose's attack was motivated by anti-alien sentiment," Hank continued. "You should look into it."

"What happened to you, Hank? Now, you're playing the victim card whenever possible," Mara said to him.

"You're one to talk," Hank said and then realized he had just fucked up.

Mara glared at Hank. "There's no reason to believe the attack on the bar is related to Dr. Vose. None whatsoever."

"The political climate is changing," Hank told her.

"Is it though? I recall Cadmus gaining support against alien residents two years ago. It's the same old story," Mara said dismissively.

"You weren't there for that," Hank pointed out.

"That's right, you were though which is why you should know better. I know your firm requires a steady stream of paranoid alien residents to stay afloat. I'm not going to create panic as a favor to you," Mara said to him.

"I'm not that cynical," Hank said to her.

"It's a hate crime when Barney says it is," Mara said dismissively.

"Barney is a shady mother-fucker. You know that?" Hank pointed out.

Mara flared her aura in anger rattling the bar. "You were late, Hank. Had you not been with your father. Had you been at the DEO, you could have stopped Selena. Had you got to Selena quicker, they would still be alive!" Mara said angrily.

"Don't put their deaths on me," Hank warned her, his eyes glowing red. "I will never apologize for being with my father during his last moments."

"I'm going to leave now, so I don't end up committing a hate crime of my own," Mara glared at him and then stormed out of the bar.

A troubled and hurt Hank leaned on the bar. "I'm going to need a drink," he ordered.

* * *

Mara entered her apartment and quickly changed into civilian attire. "Sorry, I ate the fried rice. Work has been stressful," Alex said to her.

"I don't care," Mara said without emotion.

"Can you talk to Barney. He's such an ass," Alex said to her.

"About what in particular?" Mara wondered.

"He didn't tell me the Vice President was going to show up that day embarrassing the fuck out of me," Alex said. "He does this all the time where he neglects to tell me things, and I fall on my face," Alex said frustrated.

"Was it on the calendar?" Mara asked.

"It was, but I have a hundred things I have to worry about at the start of each day. I was training cadets in martial arts, and I completely forgot about it. I realize Barney never forgets anything, but humans do," Alex said.

"For seven years...Barney hung out with my parents every day going on all sorts of adventures. Being coy about information, insulting each other, and increasing dramatic tension was how they did things. It made life more exciting for them. It's going to be hard to break that programming," Mara said to Alex.

"Alright," Alex allowed. "What's up with you? You haven't touched your Chinese food."

"I don't like Chinese," Mara reminded her.

"Wait a minute, you...," Alex said and then froze. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Mara excused.

"It's just you look like her even without the facial mask," Alex said befuddled.

"I got into a fight with Hank. It got personal," Mara admitted. "I said some things I shouldn't have."

"I'll talk with him. He's got thick Martian skin," Alex assured her.

"It doesn't matter whether his skin is thick or thin. It was wrong," Mara said ashamed.

"Don't beat yourself up. You have big boots to fill," Alex told her.

"Don't mess with Barney on your own. He's as dangerous as my parents were," Mara warned her.

* * *

James entered the meeting in good spirits despite the indictment over his head. "Alright, Sam, your assignment is researching the homeless. I want you to actually be homeless for a week and take notes. Be careful out there."

"Got it, boss," Sam said agreeably.

"Anyone want to take a crack at fashion?" James asked.

"My pitch is that Metropolis is the global center of fashion. We take what's hot. We set the trends, and we're overdue for a fashion district that shows our cultural importance," Asian reporter Takanawa said. "Also, my mother is friends with fashion designer, Adrian Tyler, so I have access to the entire fashion industry," she added.

"Nice," James smiled. "Anyone wish to challenge her?" James asked and saw no one speak up. "Alright, it's all yours."

Mara eyed Nia disinterestedly and then got a phone call from Brainiac 5. "What is it?"

"I have a location for Mercy and Otis. It's in an abandoned warehouse," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

Mara flew over to the warehouse as Supergirl and looked around with her X-ray vision. "There's no one here," she reported.

"There were heat signatures there thirty minutes ago," Brainiac 5 said.

"It doesn't take me thirty minutes to get here," Mara said annoyed and then looked over some computer equipment. It held a number of text messages related to attacking aliens.

She then received a phone call. Mara took the call and listened to a woman's voice. "Hey, I'm glad you picked up. That weapon you sold me barely burned the Euphorians," Karen said annoyed.

"Oh really? What power setting did you use?" Mara asked playing along.

"Its lowest setting. I'm not trying to vaporize them," Karen said obviously.

"I totally understand where you're coming from, but you have to be at least in the mid-range," Mara said to her.

"Alright, I'll try that next time," Karen said.

"If you have any trouble, feel free to call us back," Mara said to her.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you, two," Karen said and then hung up.

Mara sighed and then called Brainiac 5. "Did you trace the call?"

"Yes, thank you. There will be DEO personnel at her house shortly," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"All in a day's work," Mara said as she looked over the computer screens. "Can you track the IP addresses of all these people on this chatroom?" Mara asked.

"Certainly," Brainiac 5 said.

"Let us remind them that humans can be just as much a threat to their petty existence as aliens can be," Mara said.

"I like your thinking. I have determined their names, phone numbers, and addresses. I can storm their houses, get them fired, get them expelled from school, and most importantly delete their social media accounts," Brainiac 5 said. "However, I think I should clear this with Alex first."

"Alex isn't the DEO. We are," Mara reminded him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied and then went to work. "I wasn't aware you were into defending resident aliens so strongly."

"I'm not. I just want to end Hank's business before it begins. If I solve this problem completely, he will lose all his clients," Mara said.

"And then he will be forced to come back to the DEO," Brainiac 5 assumed.

"I don't care what he does afterward," Mara replied bitterly.

"I have located a deleted email that mentions Camp David," Brainiac 5 reported.

"We must preserve this presidency. The future depends on it," Mara said.

"Our information is limited on this time period, but we do know that many historians consider President Trump to be the greatest president that ever existed in American history. He was instrumental in making America great again. There are statues and monuments of him everywhere in the future." Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"I do recall mother enjoying herself as she repaired Mt. Trumpmore," Mara remembered fondly.

"So, you going to interrupt the summit based on this one email that only mentions it?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I suppose," Mara said getting up.

* * *

Mara flew to the White House to meet with the president. As she came to the gate, Mara was stopped by the Secret Service. "Your clearance?" they asked.

"This is my clearance," Mara said as her eyes glowed white-hot.

"Well, okay then," they said allowing her inside.

Mara then strolled into the oval office where President Trump was eating a Bacon Cheeseburger and drinking a Coke. Vice President Pence came up to Mara as if expecting her. "Always a pleasure to see you, Supergirl. Your mother was an American hero. I know that she is happy to see you continuing her work," Pence said to her.

"Thank you," Mara said softly.

President Trump walked over to Mara and shook her hand. "What happened to your mother and father...sad," Trump said to her.

"It was," Mara agreed.

"So...how can we help you?" Pence asked gently.

"We have intelligence that the Earth First movement will try to attack the Camp David Summit," Mara said.

"Are you suggesting we cancel the summit?" Trump asked.

"No, I'm suggesting we set a trap for them," Mara corrected.

"I like your thinking," Trump complimented. "I have always appreciated your family's loyalty to this nation. To me, loyalty means everything."

"If there is an attack, it is too risky for you to be there. I'll be there instead," Pence said sacrificially.

"You see that? That's loyalty," Trump smiled giving Pence a pat on the back.

"Say hello to your aunt for me," Pence said knowingly away from Trump's earshot.

"Sure," Mara nodded slightly disturbed by him.

* * *

At Camp David, the DEO and Secret Service provided security. Mara was in the air looking for any potential threats. Vice President Pence met with a number of concerned alien rights leaders. "I'm thrilled that you're here. Really thrilled," Pence said completely relaxed.

"This is the first time in history that we have hosted guests not born on this planet...so Obama can suck it," Pence joked.

The alien rights leaders chuckled awkwardly. The EMP device was suddenly thrown towards Camp David knocking out all the electricity in the area. "No one move," Alex said to everyone as the power went down.

Pence remained relaxed as the whole building was lit by candles. "Counter-measure initiated," Brainiac 5 said as he restored power to the area.

"We need to move you to a safe-house," Alex said to Pence.

"If you think that would be best," Pence allowed.

Mara then saw two DEO agents unconscious in the forest. "They're in DEO uniforms," she reported to Alex.

"Shit!" Alex said as she looked around for any possible threat. Mercy then came out and shot at Alex. The two exchanged gunfire until Mercy threw a grenade at Alex and retreated. Alex created an energy shield around the grenade, so it would explode harmlessly within the field.

Otis came out and fired an automatic rifle at Pence. Mara fired heat vision at his rifle disabling it and forcing Otis' retreat. The Secret Service rushed Pence into his vehicle. Otis and Mercy then got on motorcycles and pursued Pence's vehicle. Mara followed after the two motorcycle riders.

Otis took out a pistol and shot his sister in the chest. She fell off her motorcycle and went off a cliff. Mara ignored her and stayed on Otis. Despite his skill, Mara was able to blast him off his motorcycle. Mara advanced on Otis taking his pistol away from him.

"I thought you would have saved her," Otis said stunned.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I don't have to save you," Mara said to him. Mara then dragged Otis over to where Mercy had fallen off the cliff. She found her motorcycle but Mercy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Alex brought Otis to the DEO in handcuffs. "Our cells are actually full, so you're going to have to bunk with an alien. You're going to be his prison bitch for a while," Alex said to him.

Otis was about to make a retort but decided not to. "Take him away," Alex ordered.

Brainiac 5 was at his desk playing with a Nerf gun and wearing a red cardigan. "That looks like Winn's old stuff," Alex noticed.

"They are the same items. It's all part of me filling in the role he once had," Brainiac 5 said.

"Are you fucking with me?" Alex asked angrily.

"I have discovered that I can't ever win with you...because I'm not Winn," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Look, fucker, you don't disrespect me or my friend that way," Alex said getting in his face.

"I'm not going to be like your friend subservient to your every wish," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I'm not good with change or with arrogant asshole subordinates," Alex admitted. "But since we're stuck with each other, let's make the best of it."

"I couldn't agree more," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Mara came into Catco and saw Nia at her desk. "What happened in that meeting?" Mara asked her.

"Miss Takanawa made a good pitch. She knows her stuff and has all the connections. She had me beat," Nia admitted.

"You're right. It's good to know your limits and to have the humility to step aside when another team member can do the job better," Mara complimented.

"I was actually expecting you to chew me out," Nia said surprised.

"Perhaps choose a topic you're actually good at," Mara suggested. "You can learn what interests you on your own time."

"Thank you," Nia said appreciatively.

Mara eyed James and left Nia to her work. "Yes?" she asked him.

"You just remind me of Cat," James smiled.

"We shouldn't talk about people that aren't coming back," Mara said to him and walked off.

"Damn," James shook his head. He then saw something on the news. President Trump came to the podium and greeted the press.

"I have officially pardoned James Olsen for any and all crimes he may have committed as the Guardian. And to any prosecutor out there who thinks they can charge Mr. Olsen in the future, I tell you this: I'll just pardon him again so don't waste your time. He's my Black hero," President Trump announced.

"What the actual fuck?" James wondered.

"A new poll shows Black support for President Trump has skyrocketed," a news anchorman said as the poll was shown on TV.

"No," James said stunned.

"If this trend continues, President Trump's reelection bid for 2020 is ensured," a political analyst added.

"Fuck," James realized.

* * *

**Eastern Ukraine**

In Ukraine, Kara went to work punching through the hard ground one meter at a time. "Why can't I use my heat vision?" Kara asked Alina.

"Because the last time you did that, you collapsed a train bridge that nearly sent a few hundred people to their deaths," Alina reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Kara grinned remembering. "Wait...why the fuck do you care about Ukrainian civilians?"

"We don't but it draws attention to their situation. We'd rather have the world forget Ukraine exists," Alina said to her.

"This is going to take a while," Kara said as she punched another meter.

"We're Russians. We are nothing but patient," Alina told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara lowering her glasses for a brief second in the elevator indicates she knows Nia's deal immediately and sets the tone for their professional relationship going forward. As an aside, this is the first season written while it was ongoing on CW.


	84. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vice president has been exposed as an alien throwing the nation into turmoil.

Video of Vice President Pence shielding an agent from being shot to hell by Otis was leaked to the press. It showed Pence being shot, turning into an electrical being, and then becoming human again. The video quickly went viral.

The next day, liberal activists protested at the White House calling Pence a liar, traitor, etc. News media was all over the scene to report on the one-sided protest. They interviewed one particular liberal activist. "It's not that he's an alien that pisses us off. It's that he lied about it," she said.

"But how do you feel about his job performance?" the CNN reporter asked.

"He was a shitty congressman, a shitty governor, and shitty Vice President," she shouted to the applause of the crowd.

"There you have it. A lot of pissed-off folks wanting answers here in DC," the reporter said to the camera.

Pence watched the protest from the oval office window with a stony expression. Mara flew in and was allowed inside the oval office.

"Mr. Vice President, Mara addressed.

"Supergirl, thank you for coming," Pence said warmly.

"I'm so sorry for you. There must be another way," Mara said to him.

"Oh, I'm not resigning," Pence clarified for her.

"I heard you were on CNN," Mara said awkwardly.

"You should stop watching them," Pence smiled amused.

"Look at all those protesters. They look really mad," Mara noted looking out the window.

"We get protests every other day," Pence said dismissively.

"But they all hate you," Mara pointed out.

"My side of the fence actually have jobs, so you never see them counter-protesting," Pence said.

"I see," Mara realized. "Isn't your vice-presidency in violation of the Constitution? You could be impeached and removed from office."

"Not likely, my party is in control of Congress and the Senate," Pence said unconcerned.

"What of the Courts?" Mara asked.

"It is true that the vice-president must be an American-born citizen. I'm happy to inform you that I meet that qualification," Pence told her.

"How does that make any sense?" Mara asked confused.

"I am an alien born in the United States. Well, born is a matter of interpretation, I suppose. I came into being in America," Pence allowed.

"I still don't get it," Mara admitted.

"I am 100% human and 100% alien," Pence revealed.

"So, like a hybrid," Mara said relating to him.

"No, 100% human and 100% alien," Pence repeated himself. "And I intend to finish the rest of my term and probably run for reelection."

"This could cause chaos and confusion," Mara pointed out.

"For them," Pence pointed to the crowd. "Our base won't care."

"I don't understand. Your base has been all about fighting illegal immigration and promoting national security. Won't they be mad at you?" Mara asked.

"Like they were mad at Trump for being married three times, having numerous adulterous affairs, conducted shady business practices, dodging the draft, and reversing all his previous social positions?" Pence asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Mara said confused.

"The base doesn't care about our character traits or our pasts. They only care about results, and we're delivering like mad. Trump is Emperor Constantine to our base. Emperor Constantine was a conqueror, he had his own mother executed, and only converted to Christianity on his death bed. He was...an asshole," Pence said to her.

"But...he legalized Christianity in the Roman Empire ending the persecution and making Christianity the primary faith of the empire. For that, he is known as a defender of the faith. Trump and I are that Constantine because of our policies. And no matter what we are or who we are is going to change that," Pence told her.

"This is going to split the country in two," Mara predicted.

"It has been split for decades," Pence smiled sadly.

The protesters then got rowdy and tore a hole in the fence. They then flooded in on the White House lawn. "Could you be a dear and take care of that?" Pence asked.

"Sure," Mara agreed and walked out onto the lawn. The protesters rushed forward overwhelming the police.

Mara extended her arms and waited for them to get closer. She then slapped her hands together creating a shock wave that sent the protesters to the grass stunned. Mara then unleashed hurricane-force winds against the protesters forcing them back. Many of them flew backward off the White House lawn back onto the streets. Mara continued to blow on them until they were all off the lawn.

A flagpole was hit by a moving car and then fell towards the ground. Mara sped over to it and took hold of it before it could reach the ground. Taking the pole, she placed it gently on the sidewalk. "We can either talk or we can fight. You know which one I prefer," Mara said to the protesters.

* * *

On CNN, Don Lemon addressed his audience. "The Vice President of the United States has been outed as an alien. This revelation has many upset and pondering the future of our country. How is it possible that an alien could be a heartbeat away from the presidency? To discuss this issue are my guests: Relaxed White Trash Redneck Conservative and Pissed-off Liberal Hippie Douche."

"What say you, Liberal Hippie Douche?" Don Lemon asked.

"It's a betrayal of the highest order, Don. He lied to the American people, violated the US Constitution, and should immediately resign."

"And what say you, White Trash Redneck Conservative?" Don asked.

"What politician hasn't fudged a little about his personal life? All I know is that Trump/Pence have deported, jailed, or killed a recorded number of aliens and defended America from two alien invasions, the first being the Insane fleet and the second being those evil Kryptonians trying to terraform our planet," he said.

"Trump/Pence is just taking credit for Supergirl, who by the way is not a public official," Liberal Hippie Douche argued.

"Makes us all wonder what Supergirl thinks of all this," Don said.

* * *

At the DEO, agent Jenson got into a political argument with some of his fellow agents. Alex came in and broke it up. "Knock it off. This is a workplace. You can discuss politics on your own time," she told them.

"Do you listen to yourself," Jenson said scornfully.

Alex then took him to the ground and forced him to tap out. "What was that?" Alex asked outraged.

"Sorry," Jenson said pathetically.

"That's what I thought," Alex said letting him back up. "Until he resigns or is removed from office, Vice President Pence remains the Vice President. Now get back to your stations."

Supergirl then strolled into the DEO. "Do we have any leads on Mercy?" she asked.

"Otis isn't talking yet," Alex said. "The country is going to be torn apart over this."

"The people that supposedly loved alien immigrants have turned against one of their own, and the people that supposedly hate immigrants are defending one," Mara considered.

"Hypocrisy abounds. It makes me ashamed of my own side," Alex said distressed.

"I think this goes beyond sides," Mara said.

"And you would be right. We have been tracking Internet traffic on hate towards aliens. This was before Pence was outed," Alex said showing red hot-spots on the US map. "This was after he was outed," Alex said showing dozens more appearing.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Kara watched as Russian analysts worked furiously on their computers creating fake social media accounts and sending out inflammatory messages. Like a factory, thousands of anti-alien messages were being sent out distorting or lying about Pence. Misinformation articles were appearing everywhere.

"Not realistic enough," Alina said as she read over a fake article. "Too truthful," Alina rejected another.

"Do you ever question whether we might be the bad guys?" Kara grinned.

"No. This is a means to an end. If we can make the American people distrust their government and fight among each other, it gives us an advantage. Unlike America, we are all united under a common purpose," Alina said.

"It does help when one party has control over all branches of government and the media," Kara smiled.

"Our president was elected with 64% of the vote in a landslide. The American president lost the popular vote and only received 46% of the vote. How is that for democracy?" Alina replied.

"Preaching to the choir," Kara agreed.

Nikolai arrived and looked over the busy analysts. "Can the Americans track us?" he asked.

"No, our IP addresses are masked and our people in Facebook will keep us from being detected," Alina said.

"Good. This is a great opportunity for Mother Russia but this isn't enough. I want some of our agents in America to stir up trouble," Nikolai ordered.

"Can I do it?" Kara volunteered.

"No," Nikolai shut her down. "Make it happen," he ordered Alina and walked off.

"Let me help you out with this," Kara said creating a program on the computer. The AI she created started spitting out misinformation at a much faster rate.

"When did you learn to do this?" Alina asked.

"I don't know. It's just coming to me," Kara said as her fingers rapidly typed over the keyboard.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Catco, Nia approached James. "I was wondering if you would consider my article on the vice-president being outed as an alien," she said awkwardly.

"Right now, we just need facts," James shut her down.

Nia then noticed Mara staring at her. "You shouldn't go over my head," Mara said to her.

"There's an open-door policy," Nia pointed out.

"There's also a revolving door policy," Mara threatened.

"Sorry," Nia apologized.

Mara ignored Nia and answered her cell phone. "Otis referred to 'those two' so there's another one Mercy is working with," Alex told her.

"I suppose I can ask Lena," Mara said and then left the office.

* * *

Mara entered Lena's office and found her at her desk. "So...how can I help you?" Lena gave her an icy stare.

"I need all files related to Mercy Graves," Mara ordered.

"Sure. Her work at Lex Corp. is well-documented," Lena allowed. "So, you think you can come in here and make demands."

"It's what James wants," Mara deflected.

"How about I give the files to James then," Lena smiled.

"I have a friend that can get the files I want, but it could crash your entire mainframe. So, do you want to make this easy or hard?" Mara asked.

"I'll get you the files," Lena glared at Mara.

* * *

Hank entered the DEO wearing a visitor's badge. "Please come back," an agent whispered to him shaking his hand.

"Hank," Alex addressed.

"Such a chaotic time. I figured I should swing by and see how you're doing," Hank said eyeing the busy agents.

"I'm managing," Alex sighed.

"You know, a friend of mine might be in trouble. Fiona Burns, she works at the bar we always go to," Hank said.

"Greetings, J'onn," Brainiac 5 said as he entered the room. "I checked all the cameras in the city. There is no sign of Mercy as of yet," he said to Alex.

"You know what? I'm going to go," Hank said uncomfortable talking around Brainiac 5.

"Okay," Alex said appreciating the visit.

"Take care," Hank said walking out.

"I do miss him. Not that I don't enjoy your leadership," Brainiac 5 mocked.

"Fuck you, Barney," Alex said scornfully.

"I can sense you're upset about the current state of the nation. I would like to assure you that this incident had no repercussions in the future," Brainiac 5 said.

"The future can change," Alex said to him.

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 doubted. "I know how to help you: pizza. I believe pizza, at this moment, is the right thing for everyone."

"No," Alex rejected.

"Director Danvers, I wasn't asking," Brainiac 5 said super-serious.

* * *

Brainiac 5 ventured into a nearby pizza restaurant. "My friend, what will it be today?" the pizza guy asked.

"I'll have a dozen large pizzas, eleven with everything, and one with apples and olives," Brainiac 5 ordered.

Nia then entered the restaurant looking troubled. "After you," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Do you make espressos?" she asked awkwardly.

"We do," the pizza guy replied.

"I find it interesting that you would go to a pizza place to get an espresso," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"It's just that you guys are really close by to Catco," Nia said.

"I recommend caffeine pills. It will give you the same amount of caffeine milligrams without needing to get coffee all the time. You will find that it will increase your productivity," Brainiac 5 advised.

"I really don't want to have to take a pill," Nia said to him.

"Don't be silly. You take pills every day," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

Nia froze and gave him a haunted look. Brainiac 5 advanced on her with a creepy expression and then lowered his hologram freaking her out. "Sorry to disturb you," she said rushing out of the restaurant.

"Really?" the pizza guy asked Brainiac 5.

"I'll purchase two Espressos as a way to compensate for my recent behavior," Brainiac 5 said as he turned his hologram back on.

"This is for the DEO, right?" the pizza guy asked.

"That's right," Brainiac 5 said casually.

"Do other aliens look upon you as a traitor?" the pizza guy asked him.

"If they knew who I was, maybe they would. However, in my view, we're all a minority of one. I have no attachments to them, to humans, or to anyone," Brainiac 5 said.

"I know where you're coming from. I'll never support the Sicilian mobsters down the street," the pizza guy said.

"Then you won't mind if I take care of one of your employees," Brainiac 5 said entering the kitchen.

"What are you doing back here?" a mobster hit-man said to him.

"Taking out the trash," Brainiac 5 said advancing on him.

The mobster hit-man took a baseball bat and swat him with it. It broke apart as it hit him. "Fuck me," the mobster said stunned.

"If you insist," Brainiac 5 smiled as cables shot out from his hand.

* * *

Mara waited patiently for Lena to download all the files. Her computer was then suddenly hacked. "Someone has put a Trojan horse into the system. It's trying to delete our files," Lena said freaked.

Mara quickly called Brainiac 5. "Barney, I need you to stop a hack," she requested.

"Of course, my dear. I would be happy to," Brainiac 5 said and then used the restaurant's WiFi to connect to the Internet.

Brainiac 5 quickly found the hack and secured L Corp. systems. "They're locked out," Lena said pleased.

"Too easy," Brainiac 5 smirked and then dumped the hit-man in a dumpster. He then turned to the pizza guy. "What do I owe you?"

* * *

Brainiac 5 looked at his computer as he noticed the Russian interference. Alex came over to him. "Are you going to invite the staff in on these pizzas or are we just going to knock it out ourselves?"

"I do not need to eat, and I fear you won't pass your next physical test if you eat them all," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Wow," Alex said feeling burned.

"You don't need my permission to distribute them," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Thanks for that," Alex said sarcastically. "Mara said that you solved a hack directed at L Corp."

"That's correct," Brainiac 5 said.

"That was very nice of you. So, I'm curious...why the fuck haven't you fix that?" Alex pointed out the enormous Russian hack.

"The hack is more sophisticated than what I have encountered from humans. It's almost playful," Brainiac 5 said amused.

"Too much for you to handle?" Alex asked.

"Of course not," Brainiac 5 said and then ended the hack immediately. The Russian hack then returned more sophisticated than before.

"She's learning," Brainiac 5 said intrigued as he shut her down.

"Who's she?" Alex asked.

"Just a figure of speech. I have no idea who is behind these hacks," Brainiac 5 admitted.

* * *

Mercy and her heavily armed troops then entered L Corp. They used a high-frequency sound emitter playing Taylor Swift on blast. L Corp. employees fell to the floor devastated. "It's a sonic attack. Put these in," Lena said giving herself and Mara earplugs.

"Okay, well, I've assessed the situation and I+'m leaving," Mara said about to exit.

"Wait, the building is on lock-down. There's no entering or exiting," Lena told her.

"How are the cops supposed to get in and rescue us?" Mara asked her.

"Well...," Lena said stumped. "More importantly, we have to stop Mercy from getting to the mainframe. She's going to try to access them manually now."

"Thanks for the tip," Mercy said on Lena's TV and then disappeared.

"Well...shit," Lena realized.

Mara called up the DEO. "James, I'm going to be late. I'm in lock-down with armed men inside the building. I'm with Lena and Eve."

"Understood," Brainiac 5 replied and then got up.

"What's your plan?" Alex asked him.

"Trust me," Brainiac 5 smirked and flew out.

* * *

The ceiling windows of L Corp shattered as Supergirl broke through them and made a superhero landing on the ground floor with her red cape flowing around her. Mercy and her men shot at her with everything they had. The bullets merely deflected off her.

"Shit," Mercy realized and retreated to the L Corp basement.

Supergirl flew up and confronted Mercy's men. They fired on her with automatic fire without result. Supergirl beat them all senseless but allowed them to live. She then went to the elevator and descended to the ground floor.

Mercy looked around Lena's lab for a super-weapon she could use to fight off Supergirl. She finally found a wrist laser shooter. Putting it on, she waited for Supergirl to exit the elevator. When she finally did, Mercy shot at her. Supergirl dodged her fire and then slammed into her, pinning her arm behind her back.

"Supergirl doesn't kill, isn't that right?" Mercy said to her.

Supergirl considered that. "That's right," Supergirl said and then disarmed her. Once the L Corp building ended lock-down, the DEO took Mercy away.

"Thank you, Supergirl," Lena said appreciatively to her.

"No problem," Supergirl said to her.

Lena, Mara, and Eve watched as Supergirl went into the air through the ceiling and disappeared. "Supergirl protecting a Luthor? You don't see that every day," Lena joked.

"Yes," Mara agreed. "You don't."

* * *

Supergirl entered the DEO and then turned off her hologram revealing herself to be Brainiac 5. He then turned his human hologram back on. Mercy was placed in a DEO cell for future interrogation. "That was pretty slick," Alex complimented Brainiac 5.

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, and Alex then decided to give the Graves a visit. "I hear the Grave twins are a collectible. It's best if you never open the box," Alex mocked.

"The people are angry," Mercy said to them.

"Changing hearts and minds isn't really my thing," Alex admitted.

"Nor mine," Mara seconded.

Alex gave Mara a glance. "Really?"

Mara stared at Mercy. "Even if you persuaded the whole country against me, it won't matter. There is no one on this planet that can come close to me. You will never win."

"Well, even if we cannot win, a lot of your alien friends will be killed in the cross-fire," Mercy pointed out.

"I don't care," Mara said dismissively and walked off.

* * *

At Catco, a controversy arose. "Why the fuck are there wood chips in my coffee cup," Franklin said outraged.

"It's just a joke," Takanawa smiled.

"I'm offended. You all hear that? I'm super-offended!" Franklin said loudly.

"But that's what you eat," Takanawa pointed out.

"I told you that in confidence," Franklin said bitterly.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, man. Stan eats shit," another co-worker said to him.

"That's not the point," Franklin argued.

James exited his office. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"I put wood chips in Franklin's coffee cup," Takanawa admitted.

"Nice," James smiled. "I mean...don't do that again," he ordered. "Look, guys, I know the vice president revealed to be an alien is quite a shock, but it doesn't change who we are as a country or as a publication. No one is allowed to hate except me," James told everyone.

James then took Franklin's coffee cup and dumped the wood chips onto the desk. He then put the wood chips one-by-one back into the coffee cup in front of Franklin. "You still offended?" James asked him.

"No," Franklin said intimidated.

"Good," James said and went back to his office.

* * *

President Trump held a huge rally in Houston, Texas. "I have total trust and confidence in Vice President Pence," Trump said to the roaring crowd.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Pence smiled appreciatively. "Wow, what a week. One day you're being shot at and the next you find out you're an alien."

The crowd laughed along with him. "In all seriousness, I didn't tell you the truth about my alien side. For that I am sorry," Pence said. His body began to glow as electricity danced around his body. His eyes became white. He then went back to normal.

"I am 100% human and 100% alien," Pence said to the crowd. "Just like our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ was 100% human and 100% divine. I have not violated the US Constitution. I came into being in Columbus, Indiana. I am an American-born citizen. Unlike the other side, I know what it means to be an American," Pence said.

"This administration has defended the Earth from the Insane invasion and the evil Kryptonians that tried to reshape our world. We have deported, jailed, and killed more hostile aliens than any previous administration. We have made every effort to secure our borders. We will soon dismantle the Alien Amnesty Act. Only American citizens shall be allowed to vote in our Republic," Pence said to the applause of the crowd.

"However, legal alien residents are to be treated fairly and equitable. Anyone that would threaten our alien residents shall face the full force of law. You can trust me to represent American interests for the American people. My record speaks for itself," Pence told the crowd.

The crowd then went wild as Supergirl walked towards the stage. She came onto the stage and shook the hands of Trump and Pence. The DEO, Catco, the alien gay bar, PATRIOT, and the global audience focused on what Supergirl was about to say.

"Vice President Michael Richard Pence shielded his own Secret Service agent from certain death. He's alive today because the vice-president believed his life was more valuable than the risk of being exposed. Today, misinformation, lies, and deception have circulated in the news media and on your computer screens. There are forces at work that would divide us. Know that you can trust me to give you the truth, justice, and the American way," Mara said to the crowd.

"Vice President Pence is an American, a hero, and a great human being," Mara concluded.

The crowd cheered as Mara got in between Trump and Pence and allowed herself to be photographed. She then flew out of the stadium wowing the crowd with a sonic boom.

* * *

**Moscow**

At PATRIOT, Alina and Kara watched Supergirl's speech with amusement. "She's got spunk," Kara smiled.

"Start circulating articles that Supergirl and the final Reign are the same person. Let's see how the American people feel about a Supergirl that nearly destroyed the world," Alina counter-punched. A large screen showed an exact facial match between Mara and the final Reign despite the hair-color change.

"Hold that thought," Kara stopped her.

"What is it?" Alina asked suspiciously.

"She's just a girl. Her mother can no longer help her," Kara said to Alina.

"What are you suggesting?" Alina asked.

"If she could be turned, she could be a great asset," Kara said to her. "But if you destroy her reputation, she will never join us."

"Can it be done?" Alina questioned her.

"I will give her what she values most. I will give her mother back," Kara said.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Alex noticed something odd about the security footage of Mercy and Otis. "That wasn't a trip. That was a glitch," Alex said stunned.

"I concur," Brainiac 5 agreed.

There was a long awkward pause. "Shit!" Alex said as she rushed towards the cell. Once she got there, she found Otis and Mercy both gone.

The DEO screen was then hacked into showing the PATRIOT logo. "Shall we play a game?" text was displayed on the screen.

"I always enjoyed our games," Brainiac 5 said and then terminated the hack bringing the screen back to normal.

* * *

Hank entered a rally in the suburbs of Metropolis. On the stage was a man in a golden mask with armor on. "The vice president is an alien, and he refuses to resign. Worse yet, he's allied with Supergirl, another alien. Our Constitution is at stake. I have evidence that President Trump and Supergirl are controlled by the Russians. Do we let the Russians control our country? No!" Liberty said to the crowd.

Two Russians agents turned to each other and smirked. "We must Resist! Resist! Resist!" Liberty chanted.

The crowd followed with a chant of "Resist!"

"Alright, I've assessed the situation...and I'm leaving," Hank said spooked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mara flew around Metropolis and found herself weakening as Kryptonite entered her system. In an abandoned warehouse, Otis, Mercy, and Jenson activated a dispersion device that sent Kryptonite particles into the atmosphere. Mara went off course towards the Arctic Circle.

PATRIOT monitored Supergirl's movements as she crossed into Canada. "Prepare units for extraction. Once she crosses into Russian airspace, she's ours," Alina ordered.

Kara tapped her fingers as Mara crossed into Greenland. "Get fighters in the air," Alina ordered. MiG fighters got ready to intercept as Mara got closer to Russia.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little," Kara said to Alina.

"No," Alina rebuked.

"Fighters are in the air and missiles are standing by," an analyst said to Alina.

"What is the projected arrival time?" Alina asked.

"At her current speed, five minutes," an analyst told her.

PATRIOT watched intently as Mara kept moving across Greenland. The DEO was also monitoring the situation. "There's Kryptonite seeded in the atmosphere. Supergirl is basically on auto-pilot," Alex realized.

"The Russians have mobilized their air defenses," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Oh God," Alex said wondering what to do. She then called Hank. "Supergirl is in trouble...and I need your help."

Hank considered how Mara had torn him a new one the last time they had spoken. "I got you," Hank said finally and then flew up into the air.

PATRIOT detected the second fast-moving bogie. "It's on an intercept course," an analyst told Alina.

"The plot thickens," Kara said amused.

Alina clenched her fists anxiously as she waited to see whether Mara would cross into Russian airspace. It was a race to see who would get to her first.


	85. Agent Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Ben Lockwood's rage against aliens.

PATRIOT and the DEO watched intently as Mara was on the verge of sailing over the Arctic Ocean. "At her current velocity, she will enter Russian airspace in two minutes," an analyst informed Alina.

J'onn suddenly caught Mara in midair and took her down to the icy ground. "I got you," he said to the unconscious Mara.

"Damn it," Alina said disappointedly as the two bogies disappeared from the map.

The DEO clapped enthusiastically as Mara was rescued. "She's in bad shape. I'm coming to you hot," J'onn said lifting off.

A few minutes later, J'onn flew into the DEO and gave Mara over to medical personnel. "We need to get her into a clean room," Alex said as Mara was put on a mobile bed.

"It won't do any good. The atmosphere has been irradiated," Brainiac 5 said.

"The entire atmosphere of Earth? That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Let's get her some sunlight," Hank suggested.

Mara was placed on a solar bed as she was given a ventilator. "Who could do this?" Hank wondered.

"A dispersion device could do it but only we have it under lock and key," Brainiac 5 mentioned.

"It's one of our own agents," Alex realized.

"Jenson," Brainiac 5 figured.

"Get the anti-Kryptonite shield in vault 97," Hank ordered Brainiac 5 getting back into his groove. "What did he mean by Jenson."

"He's one of our recruits that apparently freed Otis and Mercy," Alex said to him.

"Damn," Hank said embarrassed for her.

"I can fix this. I can fix her. I won't let her die like Kara," Alex said determinedly.

"You didn't lose Kara," Hank told her.

"I'm not losing my niece today," Alex told him.

Brainiac 5 then rushed into the room and placed the power-ranger shield on Kara's chest. Mara struggled to breathe as the Kryptonite was slowly killing her.

* * *

**Two Years Earlier**

Ben Lockwood, his father, Peter, and his son, George, watched an old TV during the Myriad crisis. Supergirl was on the TV giving the people of Metropolis and the world at large a message of hope.

"People of Metropolis. This is Supergirl, and I hope you can hear me. We have been attacked. Mothers, fathers, friends, neighbors, children, everyone, suddenly stopped by a force of evil as great as this world has ever known...," Kara began.

"Wait, even greater than me?" Kara asked turning her head to the right. There was a slight pause and then Kara continued to argue with someone off-screen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kara asked keeping her attention to the right. "I don't get it. This teleprompter sucks!" Kara complained.

There was another pause as Kara focused to the right. "Attacking what? Who's attacking? You know what, we'll do it live," Kara said frustrated.

There was another pause as Kara continued to focus on the right. "We'll do it live! Fuck it!" Kara shouted.

There was another long pause. "Seriously?" Kara said stunned.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered and then the TV broadcast abruptly ended.

The Lockwoods stared at the TV wondering what that was about. "Turn that shit off," Ben said turning the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that," Peter protested. "Project Myriad," Peter scoffed. "Stupid name...and who's responsible? Roaches from other-space."

"We don't talk like that here," Lydia rebuked.

"I hear it at school all the time," George said.

"It's a compliment. They're resilient like cockroaches. They could nuke the planet and still survive," Peter said.

"Dad! Really?" Ben said annoyed.

"What? Supergirl's family invades the planet with the power of gods and us little people are supposed to sit back, relax, and have hope?" Peter asked.

"Supergirl's family is just like any other family. It has its good people and it has its assholes," Ben said staring at Peter.

"And now amnesty? There's a conspiracy afoot," Peter said wide-eyed and then left the room.

"God damn," Ben said embarrassed.

"I think you should drive your father to work before he gets another DUI and kills someone," Lydia advised.

"Damn...it," Ben said annoyed and got up.

* * *

Ben and Peter proceeded to argue and prattle on about the steel industry until they got to the factory which coincidentally was right next to a competing alien factory. As a truck was about to leave the alien factory, human workers ambushed it forcing it to stop. Ben and Peter became part of the crowd as it shouted and threw debris at the truck.

"Look, guys, this isn't helping," Ben said to them.

"We're not going to let them destroy our town," one worker said.

"Yeah, they're taking our jobs," another said.

"Took-er jabs," another said.

"I'm a professor. Let me explain to you how you're wrong," Ben said condescendingly.

"We're workers, same as you," an alien manager said getting in front of the truck. As debris was frown at him, his tusks came out of his arms.

"Come on, guys, it's just the way he looks," Ben said to the crowd.

"We come in peace," the alien manager said.

"Yeah, bullshit," one worker doubted.

A worker threw a beer bottle at the alien manager and instinctively he shot off two tusks that hit Ben and another worker in the shoulder. They both went down hard. "I didn't mean to!" the alien manager shouted.

"You done fucked up," Ben said as he fell to the ground.

The crowd then took hold of the alien manager and the truck driver and were about to beat them to death. Kara watched the scene in amusement wondering how it would all unfold. "Supergirl, get your ass in there," Alex shouted at her through her earpiece.

"I suppose," Kara said dropping down.

The humans scattered as Kara's landing created a crater in the pavement stunning them all. Alex and DEO personnel rushed to the scene. "Stay with me," Alex said to Ben as he was about to pass out.

"Why are we here in this shitty state, in this shitty town, in this shitty steel factory? I mean, really?" Kara asked Alex.

"We protect city-folk and towns-folk," Alex reminded her.

"More like we have a contract with this steel factory that Hank doesn't want to be interrupted," Kara scoffed.

"Supergirl, shut the fuck up. I'm trying to save this poor man," Alex said.

"He got stabbed in the shoulder. He'll be fine. Tell him to get back on his feet and stop being a bitch," Kara advised.

"Those tusks are poisonous," Alex reminded her.

"That sounds really dangerous. Who let these guys come here in the first place? I got to tell you: This whole aliens coming to Earth is a bust. I can't tell you how many alien mother-fuckers I've killed since I joined your little club," Kara said condescendingly.

"These aliens invented a new kind of steel. You should be thankful," Alex pointed out.

"Yeah, but at what cost? These workers are going to get their asses laid off, their factory closed down, and lose their homes and all for what? So, Hank saves a nickel for every steel beam he orders?" Kara asked skeptically.

"It's progress. If you can't compete, you go out of business," Alex said simply.

"Yeah, tell that to China with their currency manipulation. You sound like someone who has never run a business, which you haven't," Kara chided.

"Where do you get off?" Alex asked her.

Ben absorbed all of this as he was eventually carried off into an ambulance. Alex then treated his wound by removing the tusk and patching him up. "Supergirl?" Ben wondered, his vision still blurry.

"Agent Alex Danvers of the FBI," she told him.

"They're a bunch of roaches, I tell you," Peter raged to Kara just outside the ambulance.

"You couldn't be more right, Sir," Kara agreed.

"Don't say the "R" word," Alex scolded Peter.

"Retard?" Kara wondered.

"No, roaches is like the "N" word to aliens," Alex told her.

"It's not a big deal. Just say the word," Kara teased.

"No. Do I look like Quentin Tarantino?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"On one of her missions, Alex fought a cockroach alien threatening the world," Kara said to Peter revealing classified information.

* * *

**A flashback within a Flashback: Two Years Prior**

Hank and Alex got out of the 1954 Chevrolet wearing black uniforms and black sunglasses despite it being night. They opened the trunk and took out two powerful plasma guns. They then aimed at a flying saucer attempting to escape. Firing at it, the saucer was hit and impacted the ground hard close to their location.

"God, I love this job," Alex said thrilled.

The saucer opened revealing a giant cockroach alien. "You are one ugly mother-fucker," Hank said as he saw it.

The bug alien took offense to that and shot its tongue at their guns swallowing them in a split-second. "Well...shit," Hank realized.

"What do we do now?" Alex asked concernedly.

"There's only one way to get our guns back. You have to get swallowed whole and then get the guns from the inside," Hank told her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Alex rejected.

"Do you want that promotion or not?" Hank asked.

"This is bullshit," Alex muttered. She then walked up to the bug alien. "Hey, eat me!" Alex shouted at it.

The bug alien ignored her and focused on Hank. "Don't you want a good meal before we go at it one-on-one," Hank said to the bug alien.

The bug alien then focused on the shouting Alex and swallowed her whole. Hank then took out a plasma pistol and fired into the bug alien's head killing it instantly. Hank then waited a good minute and then heard a beep. Alex fired one of the guns splitting the bug alien corpse in half. Alex emerged from the corpse completely covered in slime and guts.

"So gross," she shuddered.

"Good job, Agent Danvers. You killed the bug, secured a galaxy, saved the Earth, and brought balance to the universe. You are now my executive officer," Hank promoted.

"Thank you so much, boss," Alex said appreciatively.

"Hit the showers, Agent Danvers," Hank said and then got in his car.

"You're not going to give me a ride back, are you?" Alex realized.

"Not in this car," Hank shook his head and drove off.

"Typical," Alex muttered and walked off.

**End Flashback within a Flashback**

* * *

Alex glared at Kara. "Is that what he told you?"

"Well, yeah," Kara said obviously.

"That Martian son-of-a-bitch," Alex said pissed-off.

"The head of the FBI is a Martian?" Ben wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Alex said condescendingly.

"These are good people. They're just scared," Ben said to her.

"Not scared enough, I'd say. With my _alien_ powers, I could annihilate this whole town," Kara said.

"Really?" Alex asked shaking her head. "Look, change the bandage once a day and stay out of trouble," Alex said to Ben.

Hank then had to deal with Peter's bullshit. "The FBI is supposed to work for the people," he raged.

"And we do, all the people in this country including alien residents," Hank said patiently.

"He impaled my son with a spike," Peter pointed out angrily.

"His spikes are like your guns. Do you seriously want the FBI going around confiscating your guns?" Hank asked rhetorically.

"Well, no," Peter said.

"Then stop your bitching," Hank told him.

"It was an assault," Peter argued.

"You know what? You're right. He assaulted you, and you assaulted him. Why don't I just arrest everyone? I'll even put you all in the same cell, so I can watch you beat each other to death to my amusement," Hank said to him.

"I'd watch that," Kara chimed in.

"I don't blame you," Hank said to her. "Damn good sport."

Peter shook his head and walked over to his son in the ambulance. "Why in the world is the FBI working with Supergirl?" he wondered.

"The real question is why are they working against us," Peter asked himself.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Ben ambushed Lena Luthor at her building. "Miss Luthor, can I have a word with you?" he asked. "Please, it's about my father's company, Lockwood Steel," he called after her.

Lena turned around recognizing the company name. "So...how can I help you?" Lena asked condescendingly.

"Hi, I'm sorry to ambush you like this. You're a hard person to reach," Ben said apologetically.

"It's actually by design," Lena smiled at him.

"So, Lockwood Steel has provided your company steel for your most important projects for twenty years," Ben brought up.

"That's true, but I can now acquire alien steel for a lot cheaper. Unlike your steel, it doesn't melt," Lena told him.

"Shouldn't the past matter too?" Ben asked her.

"You know, my history professor told me the same thing," Lena said not taking him seriously.

"As it happens, I'm a history professor," Ben said brightly.

"Good for you. You should modernize your equipment and workforce," Lena suggested.

"But that costs millions of dollars," Ben objected.

"So, take out a loan," Lena said obviously.

"It's not that easy," Ben said to her.

"My father gave me a small loan of a million dollars, and I have made hundreds of millions of dollars since. If I can do it, anyone can," Lena said and then walked off.

"Wow...what a bitch," Ben said to himself and walked away.

* * *

At Metropolis University, Ben was a history professor. "Some would call Manifest Destiny progress. It expanded the United States from coast-to-coast and made our nation the one we have today. But, it came at a terrible cost. The Native American people were kicked off their land and died of disease. The Mexicans lost all of the Southwest in the Mexican-American war. The environment took a hit with many species either going extinct or endangered. Something to think about when someone talks about progress because one person's progress is another person's hell," Ben said to his students.

"President Obama's Alien Amnesty Act? Is that progress?" he asked the students. "With change, with progress, there will always be those who benefit and those who pay the price for it."

Ben came home and saw Peter in front of the TV. Supergirl was on the TV holding a press conference. "I think Jack Spheer's cancer-curing drug is a little too good to be true. You can trust me because as an _alien_ I am more intelligent and smarter than all of you. As an _alien_ , I know what's best for you and this isn't it," Supergirl said to the press.

"The bank turned me down," Peter muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Ben said sincerely. "Maybe, we can get a second mortgage on the house. I'll talk to the bank."

"Talk is all you do," Peter said angrily. "What you should do is go out there and be a man," he said drunkenly.

"Dad, you're drunk. Just sit down," Ben said condescendingly.

"We demand you turn over Mon-El from the Insane planet. We know where he is harbored. If you do not relinquish him by dawn, we will take him by force," Queen Rhea said as she hijacked the broadcast.

"Okay, you might have a point," Ben allowed.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Insane ships were all over Metropolis patrolling even the suburban areas. "We need to stand and fight them," Peter said drunkenly.

"Are you out of your mind? They got freaking spaceships," Ben pointed out.

"Supergirl will save us," George said naively.

"No, she won't. She's an alien just like them," Ben said even as the TV showed Supergirl slaughtering Insane ships one-by-one.

"Let's go," Ben told the whole family.

The Lockwood family quickly put supplies in the truck and were about to head out when Supergirl fired on an Insane fighter with her heat vision. The Insane fighter tumbled in the air and crashed right into Ben's house blasting it completely apart on impact.

"Fuck my life," Ben said devastated.

* * *

Not long afterward, Ben strolled into Catco to meet with James. The TV was on showing Cat Grant answering questions from the press. "With renovations coming along, what color will the president be coloring the Blue Room?" a reporter asked.

"I don't know, but it won't be blue," Cat answered. "Probably orange like his fat face. Next question."

James smiled at Cat's handling of the press but was interrupted by Eve. "Ben Lockwood of MU. He asked for five minutes," she reminded him.

"Right," James recalled.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice," Ben said appreciatively.

"Not a problem. I always have time for a subscriber," James lied. "So...how can I help you?"

"Well, why doesn't Catco cover the impacts of alien attacks on your average citizen?" Ben asked.

"Because it happens so often. It's like Black-on-Black crime. No one gives a fuck. It's just a statistic," James said bitterly.

"The shootings and robberies happen so often that it's no longer considered news. It's only news when something unusual happens like a cop shooting or when the altercation is between people of different races. It's the same with aliens. The attacks are daily and they're everywhere. The real truth is that no one in the media wants to cover it for fear of being portrayed as xenophobic," James explained.

"Wow," Ben said stunned.

"I would love to report on these attacks and how this new hero Guardian is kicking ass to prevent these attacks, but I can't. I have a business to run. I was entrusted to keep Catco afloat by Cat Grant herself. I owe it to all of my employees and stockholders to turn a profit. I can't risk everything to go after this," James said to him.

"I completely understand where you're coming from," Ben nodded. "But maybe the right thing to do is to cover these stories. Are you aware that home owner's insurance doesn't actually cover alien invasions?"

"No shit?" James said surprised.

"There are people behind these numbers," Ben argued passionately.

"Professor Lockwood, I appreciate your position. I really do, but here at Catco, we can't afford to give a shit," James said bluntly.

"That's unacceptable," Ben said pissed-off.

"Lena Luthor is on the phone," Eve informed James.

"I have to take this," James said dismissing Ben.

"Where're your balls, man?" Ben asked him.

"In Lena Luthor's jar, unfortunately," James told him. "She owns Catco now."

"Damn...it," Ben swore as he stormed off.

* * *

As his life was going down the toilet, Ben continued to teach at MU. "Nativist. What does this term mean to you?" he asked.

"Someone who wants to protect their native land, their country, and their home," Kon said wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses.

"America has always been a country of immigrants," an alien woman brought up.

"The foreign-born population in the United States has never exceeded twenty percent of the population and was around ten percent in 1970. This country has always been run and dominated by the native-born," Kon pointed out.

"That's a good point," Ben allowed.

"Immigrants are responsible for many of our modern inventions," the alien woman replied back.

"That's an appeal to history. We should consider what is happening today when we consider policy," Kon said to her.

"We're in a history class. You would negate everything in this course?" the alien woman asked him.

"We can learn from the accomplishments and errors of the past, but we should never substitute them for modern policy. We should always look to the future. We have the opportunity to create one race, one ethnicity, one language, one sexual orientation, and one gender. Then, we can truly be a harmonious united world," Kon said.

"How does introducing dozens of alien races to our planet assist with that?" he asked the class.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the alien woman asked him.

"True diversity is of thought, creativity, and invention. It's not in what we are born as or where we're from. I would rather sacrifice ten weird-ass aliens that all think alike for one Einstein," Kon said.

"That's a false dichotomy," the alien woman shot back.

"Is it? Every one of your kind thinks exactly the same. You all have the same exact viewpoint like a bunch of automatons. Me? I'm a true individual," Kon argued.

"You're not an individual just because you're an asshole!" the alien woman yelled at him.

"There's nothing wrong with preserving one's culture even if it is a little Insane," Kon chuckled at his own wit.

"Those of you that are so opposed to colonization in history are so willing to throw the doors open to those who would colonize you. There is no virtue in committing suicide. None at all. And there is no shame in defending your culture, your property, your jobs, and most definitely your lives. I say human first all the way," Kon said heart-felt.

"A very moving debate," Ben said moved.

* * *

Ben took a stroll with the Dean of MU. "Some of your students are complaining about the debates in your class. In particular, a student named Kon-El is the subject of those complaints," the Dean said.

"He makes the class lively," Ben said defensively.

"He's a total racist, and his views cannot be tolerated at MU," the Dean said to him.

"Even if that's true, he has the academic freedom to say what he wants and ask questions," Ben said confused by her reaction.

"We don't really take that seriously. He's also white, blue-eyed, and blond. He shouldn't have been admitted in the first place," the Dean said.

"Wait, the fuck?" Ben wondered.

"We seek diversity in our classrooms and this kind of debate keeps them away. Aliens send their alien children to our schools and give us loads of money for our programs. These alien children need to feel safe. They need to be cuddled," the Dean told him.

"That's intellectual malpractice," Ben said amazed.

"I don't give a shit. We're in the business of making lots of money for our research projects. Those research projects are what really matter," the Dean told him.

"What about the students?" Ben asked.

"Fuck'em," the Dean replied bluntly. "Keep debate to a minimum, use power-point, and put them to sleep. Give all the aliens an A," she ordered.

"I can't do that," Ben told her.

"Then consider your ass suspended without pay," she said to him. "When you can follow our vision, you can come back."

* * *

Ben followed the alien woman into the alien gay bar and confronted her. "Did you tattle on me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked.

"You got me suspended. You stifled debate," Ben said to her.

"I'm actually an alien princess and my family decides how everyone should think. I don't appreciate your discussions and debates," she said obnoxiously.

"Then why go to my class?" Ben asked her.

"It's for my general ed," she said rolling her eyes.

"You give aliens a bad name, you know that," Ben said to her.

"Please, we're all aliens to each other. That alien over there is an alien to me, and you're an alien to me. There is no solidarity between alien races. I'll fuck them over just as quickly as I fucked you over," she said.

"You're inhuman," Ben said stunned.

"That's the idea," she said obviously.

"Is there a problem here?" Mara asked intervening.

"You're not an alien. What are you doing here?" Ben asked ignorantly.

"Actually, I am, and I'm here with my brother," Mara said pointing out Kon who was drinking a pint.

"Wait, he's an alien?" Ben wondered and then went over to Kon. "You're an alien? Were you fucking with me in there?" Ben asked him.

"I like to bounce ideas off people," Kon admitted.

"You two were in a conspiracy against me," Ben assumed.

"With her? She's ugly as fuck," Kon denied.

"I don't believe this. You two played me for a fool. I thought I was encouraging free thought, but you were just messing with me," Ben said as he had a nervous breakdown.

"Look, man, it doesn't matter who makes the argument. All that matters is the argument itself. When you're free, you can say whatever the fuck you want," Kon said to him.

"Well, I'm not free," Ben said sadly and walked away.

Mara eyed Ben sympathetically. "I work for Morgan Edge. I can get you some help."

"I don't want your kind's help," Ben said irrationally and tore out of the bar.

"Serves him right," the alien woman smirked.

Mara turned to her and kissed her hard and passionately. "Nice," Kon smiled. Mara then broke the kiss and walked away. The alien woman's memory of all her classes was just erased.

* * *

Near the present day, Mara, possessed by Reign, punched Mon out the window of the DEO. Her hair color was a bright red, red flames roared around her, and her Supergirl uniform was covered in black armor. Ben was busy passing out anti-alien fliers as he saw the battle commence. Mon screamed as he reached Super Insane level four causing the streets to crack, windows to shatter, and buildings to shake.

"My God," Ben realized.

The two briefly fought in the city causing massive destruction with stray energy blasts randomly hitting buildings. Ben took cover behind a car as people fled the city. Ben eyed Reign and thought he saw a resemblance to someone he had seen before. Mon took hold of Reign and the two disappeared.

There was a brief calm and then the Earth started to shake as Reign fired straight into the crust. Ben got into his car and drove towards his father's steel factory only to find it in ruins. Entering inside, he found his father crushed to death by a steel beam. Ben tried to free his father in vain. Just as the mill collapsed, Ben got out. His father's legacy was completely destroyed.

At the funeral, Ben saw Mara in the back dressed in black. Afterward, he went to confront her. "Do I know you?" he asked her.

"We met at the bar," Mara said to him.

Ben barely recollected her. "Alright. What did my father mean to you?"

"I've been to funerals every day all over the city learning of the lives of all those who were lost," Mara said glumly.

"That's a bit extreme. It wasn't like you did it" Ben said confused.

"L Corp gave you and your family a raw deal. I'm now in charge of Edge Industries. I could use your people. I can put up a fund for you," Mara said.

"We're not pawns to be used in your competition with L Corp," Ben said irritably.

"There's nothing wrong with being a pawn if the king is a good man," Mara argued.

"You come to me at my father's funeral to give me a job and free money?" Ben asked incredulously. "You look half my age. I still have my pride," Ben said to her.

"Pride only hurts. It never helps," Mara said knowingly. "I'm just trying to repair the damage...," Mara trailed off.

"That your kind did?" Ben asked enraged.

"I lost my mother, my father, and good friends of mine. If I could take the place of your father, I would," Mara said to him.

Ben was moved by her. "I'm so sorry, but I can't accept your charity." Ben then met up with some of his childhood friends leaving Mara behind.

Ben Lockwood would further go down the dark path destroying the alien steel mill with a fire and then brutally murdering the alien manager that had injured him before. He continued giving people pamphlets, setting up meetings, and then came into contact with Otis and Mercy Graves. Donning armor and a lead-covered mask, Ben became an Agent of Liberty.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Mara struggled to breathe even as her power-ranger shield kept the Kryptonite at bay. "Let us consider our options and then shoot them down one-by-one," Brainiac 5 said.

"Send her to Argo City," Alex suggested.

"Negative, Mara has already been irradiated," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"I concur. She's too weak. It would kill her," Hank agreed.

"Alright, smart-ass, what's the solution?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"I honestly don't know," he replied.

"Then I need to make a call," Alex said calling Lena up.

Lena arrived shortly. "I know you and Supergirl don't meet eye-to-eye, but it means a lot to us," Alex said.

"You know...I thought I was a part of that 'us'," Lena said pissed-off.

"And you are," Alex assured her.

"I care. I really do...well, sometimes," Lena said.

Lena entered the medical room and gave Supergirl a serious look. "This suit should be able to isolate her from the Kryptonite in the air. I acquired it from that asshole, Tony Stark."

Lena pushed a button and let the suit's nano-machines completely cover Mara's body encasing her in a suit from head-to-toe. "We still don't have a solution on how to get the Kryptonite out of the air. Natural processes could take a while," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, this is indefinite confinement," Hank realized.

* * *

In his creepy warehouse, Agent Liberty met up with Otis, Mercy, and Jenson. "Don't worry, he's one of us," Mercy assured him.

Agent Liberty took off his mask showing his face. "Ben Shapiro?" Jenson wondered.

"No, and it pisses me off every time someone says that," Ben said irritably. "By the way, is Supergirl dead?"

"Nothing official, but it looks scary," Otis said.

Ben looked at Jenson. "You're from the DEO, right? I assume you can get us in."

Jenson nodded in the affirmative. "We make sure the job is done," Ben said to the group.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

"A radioactive Kryptonite cloud is working its way towards us. It should be harmless for humans but...," the analyst said to Nikolai and Alina.

"At this rate, it will cover the entire Earth's atmosphere," Alina said concernedly.

"Really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"You're in grave danger," Alina warned her.

"Well, I've already died, so what's another death?" Kara said grimly.

"We will not let our strongest asset be destroyed," Nikolai said determinedly. "Follow me."

"This asset has a name," Kara said annoyed as she followed him into the interrogation rooms. The three ignored a few screams from prisoners.

The three entered a prison cell with a chair in the center. Nikolai used a pad to summon heavy stone slabs that came together to form a small human-sized block. "We use this to isolate and confine unruly prisoners. It wouldn't take too long before they would go insane and tell us what we want to know."

"You're one shady mother-fucker," Kara said to him.

Nikolai couldn't help but smile. "It's airtight. It should protect you from the atmosphere outside. You will remain here until we find out how to clear the atmosphere," Nikolai said re-opening it.

"How about no?" Kara refused. "I was thinking of flying in space looking at the continents and landmarks. Maybe go sight-seeing," Kara said.

"No, you could be seen," Nikolai refused.

"This is some bullshit," Kara said, not liking the box.

"What do you want?" Nikolai asked.

"What?" Kara smiled.

"What do you want in exchange for staying put in this box?" Nikolai asked.

"Supergirl is likely affected by the Kryptonite. She may already be dead but the Americans might have found a way to keep her alive. I want you to send people to America to make sure she's okay," Kara said to him.

"Do your feelings for her betray you? Whose side are you on?" Nikolai asked suspiciously.

"Don't be an asshole, Nikolai. She's family. If you had a choice between the state and family what would you choose?" Kara asked.

"The state," Nikolai said quickly.

"Damn," Kara nodded impressed.

"I expect the same from everyone that works under me," Nikolai said to her.

"Well, lucky for you, I believe in your 'balancing the world powers' bullshit, and I do love your gifts. But, I would prefer it if you didn't let my niece die," Kara said to him.

"You mean daughter, don't you?" Nikolai tested.

"That Supergirl is dead. I am her twin sister, nothing more or less," Kara said.

"Very well. We will send some expendables to check up on your 'niece'," Nikolai agreed. "I would normally have reservations about keeping an American meta-human alive, but she isn't competition for you, is she?"

"No, she's not," Kara smirked.

"You have my word," Nikolai said to her.

"Coming from an ex-KGB agent, that means shit," Kara smiled sitting down.

"Sweet dreams," Nikolai said as the stone slabs surrounded Kara completely encasing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers comes back as Supergirl for this flashback episode. With these politically charged episodes, my intent is to balance both sides with sufficient absurdity.


	86. Manchester Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO, Hank, and Manchester Black search for alien psychic, Fiona.

Alex, Brainiac 5, Hank, James, and Lena stood over the unconscious Mara in her Iron-Man suit. "Only a matter of time before she becomes conscious," Alex judged.

"She's strong," James said.

"In what regard?" Brainiac 5 wondered.

"I mean, emotionally," James clarified.

"Not really," Brainiac 5 shut him down.

"The suit will continue to filter out the Kryptonite," Lena said confidently.

"Now, we have to see about getting the Kryptonite out of the air," Alex said to her. "So, start working on that," Alex ordered Brainiac 5.

"I might be able to find Mercy and Otis...as Guardian," James said enthusiastically.

"You can't. You'll be arrested," Lena objected.

"And then pardoned...again," James pointed out.

"You're being used as a tool by President Trump," Alex told him.

"I used to give a fuck about that but then I decided I care more about kicking ass than Trump's reelection," James said truthfully.

"Yeah, go ahead and bust some low-life criminals and reelect Mr. Cheeto," Alex said disdainfully.

"I'm actually quite cool with this," Lena said giving James a flirtatious look.

Hank frowned and left the room. Alex followed after him. "Hey, what's your deal?" she asked him.

"I hesitated, Alex. I hesitated and the Russians nearly got her. I was just so angry that she blamed me for Kara and Mon's death," Hank admitted.

"But you saved her. She's alive and free because of you," Alex pointed out.

"Consequences aren't everything, Alex. I can shit-talk all day towards others, but I wasn't able to take it myself. She struck a nerve against me, and I was weak," Hank admitted.

"What she said was unfair," Alex said to him.

"What she said was how she saw it through her own eyes. I keep forgetting that she was an unwilling participant in her parents' death. She was there the entire time even if she couldn't control herself. And she's only eight. I should have cut her some slack," Hank said.

"You're right. You fucked up. Is that what you want to hear?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Hank nodded. "So, how are you managing here at the DEO?"

"Like shit, obviously," Alex said disappointed in herself. "If you want to help, use that Professor X power of yours and find them."

"Alright," Hank agreed and walked off.

* * *

A rogue DEO agent went to the real underground DEO facility outside Metropolis. Using an eye scan, he then inputted 15 into the code. "Really?" the rogue agent rolled his eyes and then deactivated two cells releasing two alien prisoners.

Meanwhile, Mara woke up and quickly realized she was inside a claustrophobic suit. "What's happening? Why am I in here? Get me out!" Mara said freaking out.

"It's okay. Just breathe," Alex told her.

Mara closed her eyes and centered herself. "Okay. Explain the situation."

"Otis and Mercy Graves fired Kryptonite in the atmosphere. The suit is protecting you from the air," Alex told her.

"When can I take it off?" Mara asked.

"When the air is one hundred percent Kryptonite free," Alex said. "This armor has the ability to filter out the Kryptonite from your system. If the suit is breached, you will die."

"Very well," Mara said and meditated on her circumstances.

* * *

Hank came to his apartment and noticed another mind already present. "Man, you picked the wrong house, mother-fucker," Hank said to him.

"Don't think so," Manchester Black said as he drank his coffee...black. "Tell me, J'onn J'onzz. How do you know Fiona?"

"Well, we fucked on our first date," Hank said to him.

"You're trying to anger me. It won't work," Black said calmly.

"You're the fiance," Hank realized.

"That I am. Luckiest man in the world," Black smiled. "Only Fiona stopped returning my calls. Not like her. She always manages to take a little time out of each day to bitch me out for something. You seem to be following her around a lot."

"We're just friends...with benefits," Hank antagonized.

"Where is she?" Black demanded, grabbing Hank.

Hank smiled and then proceeded to beat Black's Black ass. After Hank had his full of violence, Black was on the floor stunned. "Relax man," Hank said placing a pistol at Black's head. "We're on the same side. Fiona was looking into a cop that may be part of the Resistance. You should walk into the police station and personally investigate the matter," Hank told him.

"Maybe, I will," Black said getting back up.

"What's your name, scumbag?" Hank asked.

"It's Manchester Black. I'll be seeing you," he said exiting the apartment.

"That dumb son-of-a-bitch," Hank shook his head.

* * *

Alex gathered the DEO agents around her in a group huddle. "Alright, guys. The DEO has always stood for imprisoning and killing hostile aliens. Supergirl, the first one anyway, has killed more aliens than this entire room combined. Her daughter doesn't kill, but she has also apprehended her fair share. We have done more to isolate alien threats than any other government agency because it is our job. So, if you think we're getting soft, think again. Now, that said, we do not persecute the innocent alien residents residing here. We watch them like a hawk, but we are not the KGB. Am I being unreasonable?" Alex asked the group.

"No, ma'am," they all said.

"If any of you are wavering on this, you can always quit. It won't hurt my feelings one bit. But if you betray this organization, I will hunt you down and kill you. I have a Terminator on staff that feels no pain, no remorse, and cannot be bargained with. So, don't fuck with me. Is that understood?" Alex asked them

"Yes, ma'am," they all said.

"Where is Agent Barney?" Alex wondered.

* * *

**Washington DC, White House**

Brainiac 5 sat casually in the Oval Office with President Trump, Vice President Pence, and Defense Secretary Mattis. "Want a coke?" Trump asked him.

"Please," Brainiac 5 said taking the coke, opening it, and then pouring it into a cup.

"Does Director Danvers know you're here?" Pence asked confused.

"No, and you will understand why shortly. As you may know, a terrorist reprogrammed one of your nuclear missile satellites from the Cold War and nearly caused World War III by nearly nuking Moscow. The satellite was destroyed by this," Brainiac 5 said showing a blurry blue humanoid picture on a laptop.

"What is it?" Mattis asked.

"I think it's Supergirl, a copy of the original. In a desperate attempt to save her life, I used the Harun El, Black Kryptonite. I failed to save her, but it did create a copy. Since then, I have tested the Harun-El several times on animals. With an electrical current, it can form copies of anything it touches," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's good. Supergirl is alive," Trump said pleased.

"Not exactly. The copy shows traits that are the opposite of the original. The violent animals became docile and the docile ones became aggressive. I have yet to test it on humans but, according to Kryptonian legend, the copy is the opposite in soul from the original. In other words, a good person becomes bad and a bad becomes good," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, an evil Supergirl," Mattis realized gravely.

"I'm not entirely certain of that. The original Supergirl had serious character flaws. She was neither a true hero nor a true villain. She was...complicated. This copy will be equally complicated. Now, I assume the copy has lost all of her memories or she would already be here. I think she's enthusiastically working for the Russians," Brainiac 5 said gravely.

"Why Russia?" Trump asked curiously.

"The Harun-El duplication process may have created the copy in Russia because Russia is as bad as we are good. They are our perfect opposite," Brainiac 5 theorized.

"This radically shifts the balance of power towards the Russians," Mattis said concerned. "What kind of threat does Supergirl pose?"

"Everything you can imagine," Brainiac 5 said seriously. "I detected an explosion in Kazakhstan equivalent to a 200 megaton nuclear detonation. It's four times more powerful than the largest man-made explosion ever recorded. This is only a fraction of her power," Brainiac 5 said showing them a map of Kazakhstan where the explosion was detected.

"Who else knows this?" Pence asked seriously.

"I've hacked other intelligent services preventing them from knowing. Only the Russians and us know this," Brainiac 5 replied.

"We have to leave the INF treaty and start stockpiling nuclear weapons," Mattis said urgently.

"If we do that, the press will think we're giving the Russians what they want: another arms race," Pence said to Trump.

"Fuck the press. Let's do it," Trump said dismissively.

"I have a way to manufacture Kryptonite. It can be incorporated into your nuclear arsenal. Even so, I do not know if you can defeat her," Brainiac 5 said.

"What of our own Supergirl and the Justice League?" Trump asked.

"They'll be no match against her," Brainiac 5 replied bluntly.

"Can we get our own Supergirl up to speed?" Mattis asked.

"Not in a thousand years," Brainiac 5 said grimly. "The only reason the original Supergirl was killed was because she was fighting her own daughter possessed by an angel of Rao. Had the original Supergirl showed Reign no mercy, she wouldn't have died. We cannot expect this Supergirl copy to give us any mercy," Brainiac 5 said.

"My God," Mattis realized.

"I've also detected a new secret intelligence organization in Russia that is behind the recent misinformation campaign and hacks. It's called PATRIOT. I have no doubt that they're the ones that are hosting the Supergirl copy. They are equivalent to the DEO in many respects," Brainiac 5 said.

"We need you in charge of the DEO," Mattis said seriously.

"I already am in most respects but the men need a figurehead they can trust. That isn't my area. What I do know is that you must demote Director Alex Danvers. Director Danvers and the original Supergirl...were good friends. If confronted with the copy, she will hesitate due to her emotional attachment to the original," Brainiac 5 said.

"Who do we replace her with?" Trump asked.

"We can't demote a gay woman without there being some fallout," Pence said.

"It needs to be a military officer. I don't trust these bureaucrats," Trump said disdainfully.

"It needs to be a woman and a minority loyal to us," Pence said thoughtfully.

"I have one in mind: Colonel Lauren Haley. She can be your token," Mattis suggested.

"She must be willing to follow all of my orders," Brainiac 5 said.

"She's a Marine. She can follow orders," Mattis said confidently.

"We will need cause to demote Director Danvers," Pence considered.

"Give her an irrational order she can't follow. When she predictably disobeys, that will give you cause," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"I know exactly what you mean," Trump smiled.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Alex gathered the troops. "We have a situation at the MPD precinct. Get ready to move, people!" she barked out orders.

"I'll be there with you," Mara said still in the Iron-Man suit.

"The hell you are," Alex objected.

"I wasn't asking your permission," Mara said coldly.

"Where do you get off? I saved your ass. Now, get back in the medical bay where you belong," Alex ordered.

"You will need my help," Mara insisted.

"What I need is for you to do exactly as I say," Alex said to her and then took off with her troops.

* * *

Maggie was up late at night working on a case. She went over to get some coffee. "Howdy," a fellow officer said to her.

"It's late. Don't fuck with me," she told him off.

"Howdy," the same officer said coming in. He then replicated a few more times surrounding Maggie.

"Fuck my life," Maggie said bitterly and took out her pistol.

"We'll be providing the excessive force, tonight," the alien cop told her.

The DEO then barged in and a firefight ensued between them and the alien cops. "Nice hairstyle," Maggie said to Alex as they took cover.

"Thanks," Alex said appreciatively.

"Found a new girlfriend, yet?" Maggie asked as she shot off a few rounds.

"Not yet. Actually, I haven't dated at all since you," Alex said.

"That's sad," Maggie remarked.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy," Alex said to her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about your sister," Maggie said.

"Yeah, we're getting through it," Alex said reloading her pistol.

Mara then blasted through the walls of the precinct in her Iron-Man suit. "I told you to stay put," Alex raged at her.

Mara ignored her and started beating on the alien cops punching and kicking them. The alien cops fired on her compromising the suit's integrity. Mara then weakened as she was exposed to the Kryptonite air. The alien cops gathered around her and started giving her a good beating.

Hank and Manchester Black then intervened against the alien cops as Alex dealt with the fallen Mara. "Barney, I need you now," Alex called.

Brainiac 5 was still in DC. He looked at his cell phone and ignored the call.

The fight continued until Hank determined the original alien cop wasn't even in the building. Brainiac 5 finally arrived wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses. With an automatic rifle and shotgun, he entered the police precinct and fired on the alien cops killing them one-by-one. As they were killed, they faded into nothing. Brainiac 5 cleared each of the offices firing on alien cops. They tried to fire back at him, but it merely bounced off his metal frame. Brainiac 5 then tore through a circuit breaker turning the power off. With his night vision, Brainiac 5 continued to kill alien cops until he reached outside. The original alien cop got on his motorcycle and drove off. Brainiac 5 aimed his automatic rifle at the motorcycle but then realized he was out of bullets.

"Took your sweet time getting here," Alex said to Brainiac 5.

"You should inform me before you conduct an unnecessary movement," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Hey, she saved our lives," Maggie said offended.

Brainiac 5 eyed Maggie. "As I said, unnecessary movement. You risked our greatest asset."

"I told her to stay behind," Alex told him.

"You shouldn't have told her anything, to begin with," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"I don't play chess with people's lives. I took the risk coming here," Alex said to him.

Brainiac 5 eyed Maggie. "Clearly," he said dismissively.

"And you are?" Alex asked Black.

"Manchester Black at your service," he said shaking her hand.

"Why do you think they have Fiona?" Alex asked him.

"She's a psychic," he answered.

"The Resistance is likely using her to control other aliens," Hank theorized.

"We should find her," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"Exactly right," Black agreed.

"And terminate her if necessary," Brainiac 5 added.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Black asked outraged.

"We'll save her," Alex promised him.

"President on the line for you," an agent said to Alex.

Brainiac 5 eyed Alex as she went back to the DEO.

* * *

Alex activated her secure computer and took a call from President Trump. "Director Danvers, I was watching CNN and couldn't help but notice that Supergirl was out there fighting. As you know, she is our greatest asset. We can't risk her dying," Trump said to her.

"I completely agree, Mr. President," Alex said. "Supergirl is back at the DEO receiving treatment."

"Supergirl does not leave the DEO until I give the order," Trump said to her.

"Yes, Sir," Alex said.

"That will be all," Trump said to her and then signed off.

"Damn...it," Alex sighed.

* * *

Alex entered the medical clinic and raged on Mara. "I told you not to leave the premises."

"I saved your lives," Mara replied.

"You jeopardized your own," Alex pointed out.

"I don't care," Mara said simply.

"Do you have a death-wish? You work for the DEO," Alex said to her.

"I'm a volunteer. I can do whatever I want," Mara said getting off the bed.

"If it weren't for Hank, you would be in Russian hands, right now. If not for Lena, you would be dead!" Alex shouted at her.

"If it weren't for your rogue agent, Kryptonite wouldn't be in our atmosphere in the first place," Mara pointed out.

"Shit happens," Alex said dismissively. "You think you can just throw your life away? There are people here that care about you. Do you know what would happen to me if you were to die too?"

"You're being selfish. No one owes you their presence on this Earth," Mara said to her.

"You can't kill yourself. That's a mortal sin, remember?" Alex said using her own religion against her.

"I won't kill myself, but I don't have to save myself," Mara corrected.

Their argument was interrupted by the alarms going off. "What now?" Alex shook her head and rushed out.

DEO personnel stared stunned as water squeezed through the DEO doors, pooled on the floor, and then formed a kneeling woman. The water-woman then stood up and reformed into a human being dressed in a skintight black uniform. The DEO agents took out their pistols and fired on her. The bullets went through her body as if she were water. The bullet holes in her body then disappeared.

"Drop them," Alina ordered in English with a Russian accent.

The DEO agents were forced to lower their hands and drop their weapons. "Where's Supergirl?" she demanded of them.

"Fuck you," a squad leader said to her.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we," Alina smirked releasing them.

The DEO agents one-by-one tried to fight her. The first tried to punch her and then got stuck to the ceiling. The second fell to the floor and couldn't move. The third was thrown into the DEO TV screens. The fourth was slammed into a wall. Alina then confronted Alex who couldn't move a muscle.

"The human body is two-thirds water distributed over the entire body. I can tear your muscles off your bones. I can give you an instant stroke. I can stop your heart. I can make your eyes implode," Alina said to her.

Alex felt a painful sensation as Alina put slight pressure on her eyes. "I can increase the water pressure inside your very bones," Alina said to her.

Alex cried out in pain as she felt a slight increase in pressure. "Even a Kryptonian is powerless against me," Alina said to her.

"Fuck you," Alex spat at her.

"I have a few simple questions and then I will release you. Is Supergirl still alive?" Alina asked.

"Yes," Alex answered painfully.

"Is she dying?" Alina asked.

"No," Alex replied.

"How are you protecting her from the Kryptonite in the air?" Alina asked her.

"A...suit," Alex gasped.

"Are you working to get the Kryptonite out of the air?" Alina asked.

"Yes," Alex answered.

Mara then strolled into the room still wearing the suit. She saw the DEO guys stuck in their respective position. Alina stared at Mara in her suit. With her right hand still on Alex, she pointed her left palm at Mara stopping her. "Do you know why I am here?" Alina asked her in Russian.

"No, should I?" Mara asked back in Russian.

Alina couldn't judge Mara's facial reaction with her helmet on. "Join us or she dies," Alina said to Mara.

"No," Mara replied.

Brainiac 5 then entered the room with a laser pistol. Alina quickly dropped Alex to the floor and reached out with her hand to stop him, but her power had no effect on him. Realizing the danger she was in, she quickly retreated. Brainiac 5 fired on Alina blasting a baseball-sized hole in her back. Brainiac 5 continued shooting at her until she reached the doors and splattered on the doors. Brainiac 5 then noticed the water on the doors squeezing through the crack in the doors.

Brainiac 5 then attended to Alex who was on the floor. "That was really painful. Thanks," Alex said to him.

"You're very welcome," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex asked.

"PATRIOT," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

"We have received an encrypted message. Its source is unknown, but it has detailed instructions on how to remove Kryptonite from the atmosphere," an analyst said to Nikolai.

"This person knows we have Supergirl," Nokali realized. He then called up Alina still in Metropolis. "Did you find out anything?"

"The DEO has placed their Supergirl in a suit. I saw her with my own eyes. The DEO also has a cyborg immune to my powers. He also has weapons that could damage me," Alina said to Nikolai.

"We cannot afford to lose you, too. We've fulfilled our side of the bargain. Return to Moscow immediately," Nikolai ordered.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 and Lena worked together to create nano-machines that could eat the Kryptonite in the air. Unknown to Lena or anyone else was that Brainiac 5 had leaked the technology to the Russians. "When will it be done?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"Unknown. This has never been attempted before," Brainiac 5 said honestly. As he worked on his computer, he noticed the Russians were starting their own attempt to remove the Kryptonite.

"So, she's alive," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

At Catco, Nia came up to James once again to share her thoughts. "What's on your mind, kid?" James asked as she walked towards his balcony.

"You know what we do here is important, right?" she asked.

"Not as important as Guardian, but sure," James allowed.

"I've read up on the law, and it says you can be prosecuted for separate incidences of the same crime?" Nia said.

"Yep," James said unconcernedly.

"You shouldn't take up the shield again even with Supergirl down," Nia advised.

"Says the girl that tried to get me to write an editorial sympathetic to aliens regardless of the consequences," James pointed out.

"I know I don't sound like myself," Nia admitted.

"It's not your fault. It's the writers," James told her.

"These writers?" Nia asked referring to her busy co-workers.

"Nope," James smirked.

"If you go out there, I have a feeling something bad will happen," Nia warned.

"Can you use that ability to help me trade stocks?" James asked not taking her seriously.

"Err...no," Nia said.

"Badass people are heroes, because they're badass. I wasn't planning to go out there as Guardian but now I totally am," James smiled.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank visited Alex to talk to her in the conference room. "I was able to get a little information on Fiona's whereabouts, but if she doesn't know then I can't know. I don't know who's holding her," Hank admitted. "Maybe my concentration is disrupted by my feelings of anger and guilt over Kara and Mon's death."

"Well, everything has gone to shit since you made me director," Alex said disappointed in herself.

"Don't you remember all the times things went bad under my watch? I mean, God damn," Hank recalled. "But I prevailed, because I trusted my gut, and I didn't give a shit about my men. I must have lost hundreds of men."

"You realize that wisdom literally emanates from you?" Alex complimented.

"Well...no shit," Hank agreed.

"Pacifism doesn't mean inaction. It's just fighting without a sword," Alex said to him.

"What? Me? I'm not a pacifist. I still kick ass," Hank clarified.

"Wait...what? I thought that was why you left?" Alex asked confused.

"I left so I could be even more violent without the confines of DEO regulation, which I rarely followed, and the government's overwatch," Hank told her.

"One of these days, the president is going to order me to put you down," Alex warned.

"Good luck," Hank smiled.

* * *

Brainiac 5 looked over a map of Metropolis. "Based off the information you have given, I have come to the conclusion that Fiona is located the Metropolis Fair."

"Good work, Barney," Hank said impressed.

"Really?" Brainiac 5 wondered condescendingly.

"Get a strike team ready," Alex ordered one of her agents. "Hypothetically, what are our odds without Supergirl?"

"Actually, very good. Your weapons are powerful if used appropriately by trained personnel, which you have," Brainiac 5 said.

"What about the psychic?" Alex asked.

"That's what snipers are for," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

* * *

Brainiac 5 then entered the clinic to meet with Mara. "There is still Kryptonite in the air but the nanites are doing their job. You will be free of the suit soon."

"If I take off the suit now, it will kill me though?" Mara asked.

"Yes, it's still dangerous," Brainiac 5 told her. "However, we now know the location of Fiona. Alex has already sent a strike team to find her. There is a possibility Fiona's psychic abilities could be used against them. They could even turn their weapons on themselves."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mara asked.

"Be a hero, Mara. It's what you were born and designed to be," Brainiac 5 told her.

"What about Alex?" Mara asked.

"She will understand in time," Brainiac 5 assured her. "We do not take orders from Alex. We take orders from a higher authority."

"Alright then. If I should not make it back, you know what to do," Mara said to him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 acknowledged.

Mara got off the bed and took off just as Brainiac 5 had hoped.

* * *

Alex, Hank, Black, and a DEO squad descended upon the fairgrounds looking for anything suspicious. As alien attacks occurred inside the fair, James took off from Catco and suited up. Mara then flew in and confronted one of the aliens who was attacking a little girl.

Taking a mallet from one of the fair games, he threw it at Mara bouncing off her suit. He then threw the second one. Mara caught it and threw it back at him breaking his ribs as he fell to the ground in a heap. Guardian then arrived on a motorcycle hitting the alien that could make copies of himself. All of the copies were thrown to the ground as they impacted his bike.

The first alien then leaped up and attacked the Ferris Wheel. Mara flew up towards him and punched him off it. The two landed on the ground together and began fighting hand-to-hand. Mara beat the alien down with her superior strength but then the alien threw darts at her suit damaging it. Mara's suit weakened as it focused on life-support systems. Alex then fired on the alien zapping him with electricity.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Alex demanded of her.

"Leave me be," Mara said to her as her suit began to shutdown.

Hank used his telepathic powers to find Fiona in a black van. In a total cliche, Jenson suddenly wasn't able to get the van's engine started. Panicking, Jenson took out Fiona's parasite device deactivating her influence on the two aliens. Otis then put a gun to Mara's head.

"I call this the can opener," he said amused at his own wit.

Alex pointed her gun at Otis. "You do that and I'll kill you," she said to him.

"Why are you protecting her?" Mercy demanded of Alex.

"You're looking at the person most responsible for the apprehension and jailing of alien criminals," Alex pointed out.

"It's not enough. They must all be removed," Mercy insisted.

"And how the fuck are we going to do that? Build a wall around the planet? There will always be aliens among us. With our way, we can track them and imprison them when they fuck up," Alex argued.

"With our way, no alien will ever think to land on Earth again," Mercy said to her.

Mara cracked the suit off her as she moved to a standing position and then removed her helmet. As she breathed in the air, Mara felt sickly. Otis placed his pistol at her forehead. The crowd watched stunned as they saw the weak Supergirl on the verge of being killed.

"Fight me," Otis said to Mara.

"Kill me. End my pain," Mara said softly to him. "This will be your only chance."

"Kill her!" Mercy shouted at him.

Mara closed her eyes, bowed her head, and knelt before him. Otis became painfully aware that the crowd would see him executing a very human-looking Supergirl. "Fuck," he realized.

"What are you waiting for?" Mara asked him as she was on the verge of passing out.

"Don't do this, Supergirl," Alex called out to her.

"I won't make you a martyr," Otis said struggling to pull the trigger.

No longer under Fiona's control, the first alien fired darts at Mercy and Otis. In a flash, Mara shielded them taking the blows. Mara quickly felt her nervous system shutdown. Alex fired at the alien killing him instantly. Mara struggled to breathe and fell to the ground.

"Let's get out of here," Mercy said to Otis.

He nodded and then two ran off. Alex immediately went over to Mara. "You're fucked up," Alex realized.

"I know...I can hardly breathe," Mara nodded.

"No, in here," Alex said pointing to her head.

"Don't save me," Mara said as she collapsed.

"Don't tell me what to do, kid," Alex said scornfully and radioed for an ambulance.

The DEO squad took hold of the second alien and took him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hank and Black opened the van and found a weak Fiona inside. Black released her restraints and then took her hand. "We need to get her to a hospital," he said to Hank.

"I'm done for," she told Black.

"No, there must be something we can do," Black rejected.

"I can take away her pain," Hank offered.

"That's not good enough!" Black said grieved.

Hank used his power to dull Fiona's pain. "Promise me, you'll get the bastard that did this to me," Fiona requested of Black.

"On my honor," Black told her.

"Don't be angry or sad when you do it. Be glad as you slaughter him," Fiona told him.

"I will," Black promised her.

"I love you," Fiona said and then died in front of him.

Hank shook his head and walked off giving Black some space. "These Yankee mother-fuckers messed with the wrong Brit," Black said vengefully.

* * *

At the DEO, Mara was rushed to the clinic where she was given an antidote to the poisonous darts. Hank stayed by her side as she slept. "J'onn, make me dream," Mara asked weakly.

Hank nodded. Using his powers, Mara fell asleep and dreamed she was in a valley of wheat surrounded by snowy mountains. She was dressed in white with the S crest on her chest. "Mara, give mother a hug," Kara said reaching out to her.

Mara ran over to Kara and gave her a hug with Mon smiling nearby. "Let's walk together," Mon said to her.

"I would love to," Mara said filled with joy.

* * *

In the command center, Alex was greeted by Brainiac 5. "The Kryptonite has been completely neutralized world-wide," he reported.

"Good," Alex said disturbed by what she saw out there. "Did you know Supergirl would leave?"

"No. I was in the lab," Brainiac 5 lied.

Colonel Lauren Haley then entered the DEO unannounced with two Marines with her as an escort. "So...how can I help you?" Alex wondered.

"Hi, I'm Colonel Lauren Haley. POTUS sent me. Apparently, you went against direct orders to keep Supergirl inside the DEO until the air was clear," she said.

"I can't force her to stay here. She went on her own," Alex said defensively.

"Be it as it may, I'm here to provide some oversight," Col. Haley said.

"For how long will you be with us, Colonel?" Alex asked.

"As long as it takes," she smiled.

* * *

At Catco, James had a friendly conversation with Lena over drinks. "What if you had been arrested?" she asked him.

"No new charges. It's pointless really with President Trump promising to pardon me for anything I do," James said relieved. "The cops may even deputize Guardian."

"I'm so happy for you," Lena said pleased.

"You're trending," Nia reported giving him a pad. "In a bad way."

James looked over the news article. He was now a hero for the Resistance against the alien menace. "Damn," James realized.

"What are you going to do?" Lena asked.

"The only thing I can do. If the press thinks I favor humans, because I kick ass on aliens then obviously I need to start kicking ass on humans," James said.

"Is kicking ass the answer to everything?" Nia asked skeptically.

"Yes, yes it is," James replied.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Nikolai entered the interrogation cell and with a pad opened the stone casing around Kara. "The air is clear of Kryptonite," Nikolai told her.

"Finally, God damn. You could have given me a book to read," Kara said annoyed as she stood up.

"You don't need books. You need discipline," Nikolai told her.

"I knew you would be the type to burn books," Kara smirked.

"Russia doesn't need more intellectual nonsense. When you are in the forests of Siberia freezing to death, what would you do with a book?" he asked.

"Burn it to keep me warm," Kara rolled her eyes as she played along.

"Precisely. We are a nation in peril from communist China to the East and the socialists to the West. We don't need Marx or any other pseudo-intellectual garbage to divide us. All the Russian people need to remember is: Make Russia Great Again. Are you with us?" Nikolai asked her.

"Well, that depends. Did you check up on my niece like I asked you to?" Kara asked.

"We did at great risk to Major Alina's life. The Americans put her in a protective suit and used nanites to get rid of the Kryptonite in the air. We are now aware that the Americans have a cyborg working for them. This cyborg has been countering our every move," Nikolai told her.

"A cyborg? Like a robot? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Alina encountered the cyborg personally. It looks human but it's not. This cyborg is Russia's number one threat now," Nikolai said.

"Okay, I'll find it and destroy it," Kara agreed.

"No, we can't risk exposing you. I need you to train the Guardians," Nikolai told her.

"Because they're weak as fuck?" Kara wondered.

"Precisely," Nikolai grumbled.

"Alright, is Alina back, yet?" Kara asked.

"No," Nikolai said annoyed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alina followed Otis and Mercy down the street at night. "I can't believe you didn't kill her. He's going to have our asses," Mercy said bitterly.

"It would have made her a martyr. She was practically begging me to kill her," Otis rolled his eyes.

The two went into an alley. Alina followed them only to have the siblings pointing their guns at her. "We don't appreciate being followed," Mercy sneered at her.

The two suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground dead. "In Russia, you learn to tolerate it," Alina said and then walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around this time, the US did exit the INF treaty with Russia. Maggie's presence in this episode is not in the CW version. I try to incorporate her into Adventures when appropriate. Hank's pacifism in CW Supergirl Season 4 has naturally been inversed in Adventures.


	87. Jenson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue Agent Jenson has stolen an alien amulet giving him super-powers. It's up to the DEO to find him before he causes a massacre.

Mara was in a black dress while Brainiac 5 was in his black Vindicator uniform. Their clothing clashed with the sunny day, the white-colored rooftop, and beautiful garden. "Did you do this all yourself?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"This morning," Mara confirmed.

"It's good to have a hobby," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I'm sick, Barney," Mara told him as she smelled a flower.

"I know," Brainiac 5 acknowledged.

"There's no medication I can take. Talking about it hasn't helped. I have used my mother's hologram and J'onn's dreams to get by," Mara admitted.

"Give it time," Brainiac 5 said.

"The first time I lost my parents, I still knew they were still alive in the future. I just acknowledged I would never see them again," Mara said.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"The second time, I saw myself slaughter them," Mara said as a flower burned to ash in her hand.

"You weren't in control," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Maybe if I resisted a little more, I could have stopped Reign. Maybe, if I had taken down Selena at the DEO," Mara said to him. "Why was I chosen?"

"Because Selena knew your parents loved you the most. Their love for you disarmed them," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Every day, I wake up realizing you have yet to send a message to yourself that would stop all this," Mara said.

"A message to my future self that would block your conception and save your parents from death? That would end your existence," Brainiac 5 said.

"Yeah," Mara confirmed.

"You know I can't do that," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Mara covered her face in grief and then her body ignited in golden fire. The golden flames roared around her scorching away the entire garden. Brainiac's hologram fluctuated as he was hit with the powerful discharge.

"Have faith, Mara. You will see them again," Brainiac 5 said to calm her down.

Mara powered down and embraced the stiff Brainiac 5. "What the fuck happened here?" Alex wondered as she saw the scorched plants.

Brainiac 5 withdrew from Mara and went over to Alex. "There was a fire."

"No shit, Sherlock," Alex rolled her eyes. "Last time I was up here it looked like a junkyard. Now, it looks like a forest fire."

"The fuck happened here?" Hank wondered as he looked around.

"Can you stop looking at your damn phone?" Lena scolded as the two of them reached the rooftop. "Holy shit," she said realizing the mess.

"I'll fix this," Brainiac 5 said placing a hologram emitter on the roof. It imitated the garden Mara had created.

"Very nice," Hank said looking around.

"My Twitter followers are exploding. Unfortunately, they're all haters," James said to Lena.

"You shouldn't read what's on the Internet," Lena advised.

"I should make a public statement or something," James considered.

"Any statement would just feed the trolls. Besides, bad press is good press," Lena said.

"That's fucked up," James rolled his eyes.

"These people would never have paid attention to Catco before but now they will because you're Guardian," Lena said pleased.

"You're just wanting to get Catco readership to go up, aren't you?" James asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Lena smiled flirtatiously.

Alex chatted with Hank on the other side of the rooftop. "Col. Haley starts tomorrow. This is some bullshit. I'm director for only a few months and now I'm demoted."

"I had the same problem. It will be temporary," Hank assured her.

"She's going to make my life a nightmare," Alex frowned.

"Perhaps you should get a life outside the DEO," Hank suggested.

Nia awkwardly came up to the group. "This is Nia. She's Mara's intern at Catco," James introduced.

"Hi, everyone," Nia said to them. "Is Mara here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she needs some alone time," Hank told her.

Brainiac 5 then entered the conversation. Nia gave him a freaked look as she saw him. "Have you two met?" Alex wondered.

"We saw each other at a pizzeria," Brainiac 5 said.

"Wow, small world," Alex said amused.

"Yeah," Nia said feeling uncomfortable.

Hank then walked up to Mara who was staring off into space. "I can score you an interview with Amadei. I had to tell him your secret identity. I hope you don't mind. He won't tell anyone."

"I don't care," Mara said softly.

"He hasn't given an interview in twenty years. He's a healer. Maybe, he can fix whatever is fucked up with you," Hank suggested.

Mara nearly cracked a smile. "Give it a chance," Hank told her.

"Alright," Mara said without enthusiasm.

Mara and Hank walked back to the group. Mara turned to Nia giving her a blank look. "I want a background report on Amadei," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Nia said to her.

Mara eyed Alex and Nia for a brief moment and then walked off.

* * *

At the DEO, Col. Haley addressed Alex. "Director Danvers, a word," she said and then walked off.

"Tone is not my strong suit, but I do believe you are fucked," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

"Shut up," Alex shook her head and walked off after Col. Haley.

Alex met with Col. Haley in the conference room upstairs. "I noticed you reorganized the strike teams and are you aware that this system was in place since the DEO's inception?" Col. Haley asked.

"Yeah," Alex said nonchalantly. "We decreased deployment time from ninety seconds to sixty seconds."

"Exactly," Col. Haley agreed.

There was a long awkward pause. "So?" Alex wondered.

"I'm commending you. Any sign of our traitor who you personally hired?" Col. Haley asked.

"Not yet but our facial recognition algorithm is out looking for him," Alex said sensing mixed signals from her.

"Keep...up...the good...work," Col. Haley said slowly as she drank her coffee.

"Yes...ma'am," Alex said condescendingly and walked off.

* * *

Mara and Nia entered Amadei's house with followers gathered outside. The two of them then witnessed Amadei using his powers to heal an alien boy out of his wheelchair. Nia covered her mouth in amazement while Mara looked on unimpressed.

"You've declined interviews for decades, but you decided to speak to me, today. Why now?" Mara asked.

"I see what is happening to our country: divisiveness and discrimination. If we want to fight prejudice, people need to know who we are and what we can do. To lead as an example for others. I must be seen. It's not comfortable for me but comfort is not my priority, right now," Amadei said.

"If you say so," Mara said looking at his large house. "Is it true your healing abilities don't work on humans?" Mara questioned.

"As of yet, my frequency cannot yet reach humans. But it is my greatest wish to heal the human heart," he said to her.

"Thank you for your time," Mara said shaking his hand.

Amadei kept her hand. "I feel a terrible pain coming from you. Come again and I shall heal you," he offered.

"Thank you," Mara said and then left with Nia.

"That was so cool," Nia said to Mara once they were outside.

"Don't ever be star-struck. He's a fraud," Mara said to her.

"What? How do you know?" Nia asked surprised by her reaction.

"I just...know," Mara told her.

"Why? Because he didn't zap you when you shook his hand?" Nia asked.

"Go back in there and request he fix your problem," Mara said to her.

"I don't have a problem," Nia said stubbornly.

"Oh really?" Mara asked skeptically.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 spotted Jenson. "I have Jenson's location."

"Supergirl, it's time for action," Alex radioed her.

At the Metropolis promenade, an alien performer used his ability to amaze a crowd of humans by imitating their appearance. "This guy is a huge potential headache for security," Alex shook her head.

Supergirl landed before Jenson could attack the shape-shifting alien. She went to punch Jenson but he caught her arm and started absorbing her powers. Mara stumbled back and fell to the ground. Jenson then used his newfound powers to fire heat vision at her. Mara blocked it with her cape. Getting up, she dislodged a light post from a fountain and smacked Jenson to the face with it. He merely smiled not even feeling it.

Alex then fired her energy pistol wounding Jenson. The shape-shifting alien then ran right by Jenson. He reached out absorbing the shape-shifter's life-force killing him. He then transformed into a little girl and ran off.

"Find that little girl!" Alex ordered her men.

"Yeah, we lost him," her squad leader radioed her.

"Well...shit," Alex realized as she went over to the fallen Mara.

* * *

After she became charged by solar lamps, Mara went back to work at Catco. She finished her article in which she blasted Amadei for being a fraud. "Mara, your article made such an impact. The forum is filled with haters wanting to destroy him," Nia said surprised.

"People shouldn't misrepresent themselves," Mara said giving Nia the eye.

"Maybe, people shouldn't rush to judge," Nia said offended.

"Do you believe I am treating you unfairly?" Mara asked her.

Nia took a step back from her. "No," she said finally.

"Good, it would be unfortunate if someone's feelings were to get hurt over a simple misunderstanding," Mara said closing her laptop and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Nia wondered.

"Back to Edge Industries. I have real work to do," she said bluntly.

"I can you help you there, too," Nia said helpfully.

"At Catco, I'll play James' little game. At Edge Industries, it's my world and I make the rules," Mara said dismissively and then entered the elevator.

* * *

Hank went to another of his support meetings. A Black-skinned alien with blue icicles on his face was discussing his issues. "This morning, I got up, I brushed my teeth, and I decided not to use my face inducer. I walked out to my local diner to get a cup of coffee, and I got my ass kicked," he said sadly.

"When I went inside, the new waitress was cute. She looked human. When I got the check, it said for me to get my ass off the planet," he continued.

"Did you still give her a tip?" Hank asked.

"Of course, always twenty percent even if the service is shitty," he replied.

"An inspiring story of forgiveness and compassion. Thank you for sharing," Hank said thoroughly amused. "I know it hasn't been easy continuing this group without Fiona. I know I can be an asshole at times."

"No, you're the greatest, man," one alien said to him.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Hank smiled.

One of Amadei's attendants came up to Hank. "J'onn, its Amadei. He's been attacked."

* * *

Hank went over to Amadei's place and found Amadei's amulet missing. "I saw it missing this morning," the attendant reported.

"Well, he's fucked," Hank realized.

Mara casually entered the house. "You called?" she asked annoyed.

"Someone stole Amadei's amulet. He'll die without it," Hank said seriously.

"That is such a pity," Mara said with false sincerity.

"What's your deal? At least your mother would have joked around a little before turning into a bitch," Hank raged at her.

"He's a fraud and deserves what he gets," Mara shot back.

"Did you do this?" Hank accused.

"Don't be stupid. I don't kill people like some people do," Mara eyed Hank.

"No, you just let other people do it for you," Hank pointed out.

"I'm actually offended by this notion that my master is a fraud," the attendant interjected.

Hank and Mara ignored him. "Whoever did this is a hater," Hank said to Mara.

"I don't care," Mara said honestly. "You should contact the police," Mara suggested to the attendant.

"Our community doesn't trust the police. There's too much prejudice out there," the attendant said. "But I am told you have a gift for solving crimes," he said to Hank.

"You mind if I read his mind?" Hank asked.

"Go ahead," the attendant allowed.

Hank then saw the image of a young woman from his mind. "I saw a girl. She may be the last person that saw him."

"How do you intend to identify her?" Mara asked.

* * *

Hank called up the DEO. "You want me to run a facial recognition test on you?" Brainiac 5 asked bored.

"Correct," Hank said vaguely.

"I already know where you are," Brainiac 5 said casually.

"Creepy as fuck, Barney. Now, do it again," Hank said changing into the girl.

"Found her," Brainiac 5 said locating her. "It's Elizabeth Hawkings. I'll text you the address and phone number," Brainiac 5 said.

"Good work, Agent Barney," Hank complimented.

* * *

Hank and Mara arrived at the house. "Is she inside?" Hank asked Mara.

Mara scanned the house and found two females inside. "One human and the other is something else," Mara reported.

"I'll go around the back," Hank said as he phased inside the house.

Mara went to the door and knocked. Elizabeth opened the door and was surprised to see her. "Elizabeth Hawking?" Mara asked.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to buy your house," Mara lied.

"Oh really? While wearing that cheap outfit?" Elizabeth doubted.

"You'll find that the wealthy often wear cheap clothes and drive cheap cars. That's how they got rich in the first place," Mara mocked.

"The house isn't for sale," Elizabeth told her off.

"Who is the real owner of the house?" Mara demanded.

"Where do you get off?" Elizabeth asked about to slam the door in her face.

Mara blocked the door. "I don't know how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal," Mara said to her.

Hank continued to search around the house until the mother found him in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"It's because I'm Black, right?" Hank sighed.

"No, it's because I don't know you," the Asian woman said defensively and then got out a knife.

"Get away from my mother," Elizabeth said to Hank. Mara followed her inside.

"We have reason to believe you saw Amadei, last night. He was attacked, last night," Hank said.

"Why would I? I don't know him," Elizabeth said confused.

"You were the last person on his mind," Hank told her.

"I was at work and then I was with my boyfriend, last night," Elizabeth said.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? When did this happen?" her mother asked.

"I didn't want to tell you. You smother me," Elizabeth said filled with angst.

Hank and Mara watched their back-and-forth for a while. "Cut the bullshit. Why was he thinking of you?" Hank asked again.

"He's my father, but I never even met the man," Elizabeth said scornfully.

"Deadbeat father. He's never even seen her," the mother confirmed.

"Okay, this is getting awkward. I think we're done here," Hank said disappointedly.

"You think you can just barge in here, disrupt my whole life, and then leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Hank said unconcernedly. "We're leaving," he said to Mara.

* * *

Hank hung out at Mara's apartment while she worked on a new article. "Thanks, we'll keep him in our prayers. I know Amadei can feel their prayers. It will help him hold on. Just know we're doing all we can to find that amulet and make him safe," Hank said on the phone.

"Word has spread of Amadei's attack. A vigil is forming outside his home," Hank said to Mara.

"That will make them all a target," Mara pointed out.

"True," Hank agreed unconcernedly. "Why do you dislike Amadei so much?"

"He's a fraud. He finds aliens that are not disabled and then pretends to heal them. That's why he hasn't done an interview in twenty years," Mara said.

"How do you know that?" Hank asked.

"X-ray vision: It's useful," Mara said obviously.

"Well, maybe the boy he healed was faking it but that doesn't mean others weren't healed," Hank argued.

"Really?" Mara asked skeptically.

"I wanted it to be true. I wanted there to be an example of a good alien that could act as a role model and prove to humans that they're not all bad," Hank said frustrated.

"Because I can't be that role model?" Mara asked offended.

Hank rolled his eyes. "You look completely human. You're a role model for naive little girls."

"Thanks," Mara said annoyed as she finished her article.

"You're going to write that he is a fraud and a deadbeat father?" Hank asked her.

"Yep," Mara said as she proof-read the article.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

Alex then came in with pizzas. "Alright, I got pepperoni and pineapple."

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Hank wondered.

"What's the deal with Jenson?" Mara asked.

"He's gone quiet," Alex said putting the pizzas on a table. "And I'm sorry about your friend, J'onn."

"He's not my friend," Hank corrected. "Turns out he's an asshole."

"My instincts were right as usual," Mara said pleased with herself.

"Did you ever think that you writing an article on him being a total fraud might have put a target on his back?" Alex asked her.

"I thought about that and then I stop caring," Mara said honestly.

"Wait, that amulet could be used to sustain Jenson's powers. The Children of Liberty attacked Amadei," Alex figured it out.

Hank and Mara gave Alex a dumbfounded look. "Well, no shit," Hank replied.

* * *

Col. Haley and Brainiac 5 had a private meeting to discuss Jenson. "Do you have a plan?" she asked him.

"An energy force-field to make sure he doesn't escape and then a barrage of gunfire on him," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"What of the civilians still inside the force-field?" Col. Haley asked.

"I suppose they could be evacuated through the sewer system. We will need men in the sewers to prevent Jenson from doing the same," Brainiac 5 said.

"What about Supergirl?" Col. Haley asked.

"She cannot be allowed to be involved. With Amadei's amulet, Jenson's powers will be permanent," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I'll go tell Director Danvers to make preparations," Col. Haley said leaving him.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Lena were at the Metropolis Media Summit where journalists congratulated themselves for their achievements. "James Olsen. I was hoping I would find you here," Ben Lockwood said getting his attention.

"My table is in the back," Ben said awkwardly.

"Where you and your kind belong," Lena said arrogantly.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a real journalist," Ben said offended.

"Like Ben Shapiro?" Lena asked.

"I would really wish you wouldn't compare him to me," Ben gritted his teeth.

"Hey, man. It doesn't matter where we're seated, because we all sit at the same bar in the front," James smiled.

"Thanks, man. I actually owe you both an apology. I wasn't in the best place when our paths crossed. I was an asshole, back then," Ben said apologetically.

"You still are," Lena assured him.

"No problem, man. There was a time when I was poor, too, but then a rich lady handed me a company and then another rich lady decided to be my sugar mamma," James said understanding.

"Excuse me, I need a drink. I can only tolerate so much bullshit," Lena said walking off.

"Can you get me one as well?" James asked.

"Fuck off," Lena said disappearing into the crowd.

"You know, I was talking about you on my show recently," Ben said awkwardly.

"Nice," James smiled.

"People are concerned. They got alien whiplash. I understand the super-family protects us, kind of, sort of, not really," Ben said. "But the last three disasters this country has seen have all been alien in origin. Guardian is a symbol of human hope."

"I know, right?" James said, proud of himself. "One day, I hope I can meet Agent Liberty himself. Together, we could form a great team. A dynamic duo of American humanity and pride," James said.

"Well, I have no way of contacting him. I can only hope he's listening to my show," Ben lied.

"I'm tired of this political bullshit. Let's go over to the bar and just get shit-faced," James suggested.

"I can agree to that," Ben smiled.

* * *

At Amadei's vigil, Jenson was on prowl killing random aliens and stealing their powers. Hank, Mara, Alex, and a DEO squad were out looking for him. "You are free to engage Jenson. Under no circumstances is Supergirl to be called to the scene," Col. Haley said from her black van.

"Got it," Alex said knowing Mara was already with Hank nearby.

"I'm activating the dome," Brainiac 5 said pushing a button. The energy dome covered several city blocks trapping everyone inside.

At the Metropolis Media Summit, James and Ben continued drinking having a good old time. Lena ignored them and talked to a Fox News analyst. "So, we have this opportunity to tell people on the Right that this anti-alien thing is bullshit," Lena said to him.

"Well, I do have to be fair and balanced towards everyone," he smiled condescendingly.

"Really? Even to people like him?" Lena pointed out Ben.

"Look, it's true that aliens are great for business. They do things that humans would never do. They come here with educational degrees, money, technology, and skills we need. But...they're also a national security threat, they threaten American jobs, and they have the potential to change forever our American Christian culture," he said to her.

"If we don't welcome these alien visitors to America, they're going to go to Europe, Japan, China, and even...Russia," Lena warned.

"This may come as a shock to you, Miss Luthor, but Americans are not always focused on money," the analyst said and walked away.

"Well, they should be," Lena said scornfully.

* * *

Outside, Jenson started absorbing alien powers and then revealed himself by trying to jump out of the dome only to be blocked. "Alright, the party's over. We're under attack again," the host said to all the reporters.

"Well, surely, Guardian can intervene," Ben said to James.

"Dude, I am so shit-faced, right now," James said barely able to stand.

"You go out there or I am going to tell my listeners you're a bitch," Ben said to him.

"You know, I know you're playing me, but you're right," James said realizing he needed to leave.

"Don't go out there, James," Lena told him.

"I have to. I...ain't no bitch," he told her.

* * *

Alex and the DEO fired their rifles on Jenson with careful aim. Jenson was hit several times but used alien regeneration to keep himself alive. He fired back at the DEO with fireballs and electrical discharges. One of those discharges was able to briefly penetrate the shield hitting a building inside the dome as he did.

A drunken Guardian sprung into attack using his shield to block debris from falling on people. He then fell on his ass and had difficulty getting back up.

"The dome will collapse in two minutes," Brainiac 5 radioed Alex.

Mara was about to intervene as Supergirl but then sensed something familiar. Jenson kicked Alex's ass, disarmed her, and then threw her to the ground. "Where's Supergirl?" he shouted.

Mara recalled how her mother had overloaded Parasite killing him. She knew she wasn't nearly as strong as her mother but maybe she could do the same even if it killed her. She left Hank and walked calmly towards Jenson getting passed the panic people.

A black blur started disappearing people out of the dome giving Jenson fewer targets. The black blur then came back revealing a young woman in a black Kryptonian uniform. The seal on her chest was of the House of Ul. She had short spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and pale complexion.

"You're not the one I'm after, but I'll take your powers as well," Jenson said casting fire on her.

Soara Hu-Ul countered with frost breath canceling him out. "Who the fuck are you?" Alex asked her.

"You'll like what's coming up next," she grinned.

A black and blond blur went faster than the eye could see towards Jenson. Before he could even react, Kon materialized behind him. "It's not fair," Jenson said barely able to stand.

Kon dressed in black pants, a black Superman t-shirt, and a black DEO jacket put his sword back in its sheath with a clink. Jenson fell to the ground in pieces. "Lethal as fuck," Kon grinned.

"Really?" Alex rolled her eyes.

Kon picked up the amulet from Jenson's remains and crushed it destroying it.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

Oblivious to what he had done, Kon walked up to Soara and kissed her. "That was fast. Couldn't you have dragged it out a little more?" she said disappointedly.

"I keep my fights quick and my romance long," Kon smiled at her.

Alex then walked up to Kon. He snickered at her hair cut. "You just killed an alien faith healer," she raged at him.

"Actually, I killed one of your weak as fuck dumb-ass agents," Kon corrected.

"That amulet was necessary to keep him alive," Alex told him.

There was a long awkward pause. "Well, I didn't know," Kon said dismissively.

"I thought Argo would have changed you," Alex said scornfully.

"Actually, I'm starting to change Argo. There's less kissing ass and more kicking ass now," Kon said to her.

"Good God," Alex shook her head. "And who are you?"

"I am Soara Hu-Ul, the executive officer of the Argo police," she said proudly.

"I'm gathering you're the chief then?" Alex asked Kon.

"Damn straight. Nobody jaywalks or chews gum while walking in my town. I've abolished the prisons and the fines. Instead, it's all about kicking ass," Kon said.

"That's barbaric," Alex shook her head.

"What's barbaric is wasting away a quarter of a person's lifespan or bankrupting someone of all their wealth forever keeping them in debt. I've cut down expenses considerably, rehabilitated criminals, cleared criminals of their records, and made them productive citizens, because we can't afford to lose even one," Kon said.

"And the punishment is just a solid ass-kicking in public by yours truly," Kon grinned.

"The more serious the crime, the more rounds they get," Soara added.

Hank came up to Kon. "Great work, as usual, Kon. I see not having a yellow sun hasn't weakened your skills. Is this your girlfriend?"

"Well, aren't you the telepath?" Kon mocked and then shook Hank's hand.

"How's Winn by the way?" Alex asked concerned.

"He's married and stepfather to two kids. He's been a productive citizen even if he is a retard compared to everyone else," Kon said.

"Married already," Alex said surprised.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know it, yet. That's the funny part," Kon smirked.

"You should talk to your sister," Hank said seriously.

Kon gave Hank a haunted look. "Yeah, sure," he agreed. "You go ahead and have a nice chat with these fine people," Kon said to Soara.

Kon approached Mara who was sitting on a park bench still in civilian clothes. Kon sat down next to her. "Did you see that kill?"

"I did," Mara said staring off into space.

"Hey, I got a girlfriend now. You should get one, too," Kon joked.

Mara didn't react to him. "How you doing here on Earth? Soaking up all that yellow sun? Maybe, you will be stronger than me, one day."

"I was stronger than you. It didn't turn out well," Mara reminded him.

"You want me to kick your ass? Will that make you feel better?" Kon asked impatiently.

"I want you to leave," Mara said getting up.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Kon said becoming pissed-off.

"I don't want to see you. You remind me of father," Mara said walking away from him.

Kon reached out for her but then stopped himself. Looking away grieved, he went back to the group.

* * *

Lena found James hungover at the Catco balcony. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I saved like two people before I passed the fuck out," he admitted.

"Those two people are grateful to be alive," Lena told him.

"I have a new plan. I'm going to infiltrate the Children of Liberty. I'm going to meet Agent Liberty, find out who he is, and then kick his ass," James said.

"You're drunk," Lena said dismissively.

"That doesn't make me wrong," he said resolved.

"It sounds dangerous," Lena said concernedly.

"This is something Supergirl can't do. This is something a weak as fuck human can do," James said.

"Then I support you," Lena said sincerely.

"Really? Nice," James smiled and then gave her a kiss.

* * *

A large funeral procession took place as Amadei finally passed away. Hank was present with many other alien leaders. Supergirl was noticeably absent. DEO troops were everywhere to provide security fearing an anti-alien attack. At the same time, Agent Liberty held a rally of his supporters all wearing white sweat-shirts and gold masks.

"A rogue agent from an unaccountable government agency charged with protecting aliens rather than humans threatened our city. We now know that Amadei was a fraud, from Catco no-less," Agent Liberty said referring to Mara's article.

"Speaking of Catco, James Olsen will soon join us. Guardian is a true American hero, a human hero. I want you all to go out there and mark the doors of every alien home you can find. It will be like the Exodus story only in reverse. I want you to go out there and start...trouble," Agent Liberty said to them.

"Resist!" they all shouted giving Agent Liberty the salute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soara is a relative of Foara, Zod's XO from Man of Steel. You may recall that Kon gave the position of XO to the last fighter left standing in a battle royale in the police force. Unlike other Argo residents, Soara shares Kon's violent tendencies.


	88. Brave New World: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon visits another universe to see his parents alive but gets more than he bargains for.

Kon came into the DEO waving to random veterans who hadn't been killed off yet. He went into an office and sat down in front of the DEO's psychiatrist, Dr. Wong. "How are you feeling, Kon?" she asked warmly.

"Kind of pissed-off," Kon replied. "My sister is a mass murderer. She killed my parents," Kon said resentfully.

"A mass murderer," Kon repeated. "When I'm around her, my heart-rate is jacked but my hand is...steady. That's one thing I figured out about myself. My hand never shakes...ever," Kon said seriously.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Wong asked him.

"My aunt forced me to," Kon said honestly.

"I know you have to," Dr. Wong allowed. "But now that you're here, what do you want?"

Kon contemplated the question. "You want the truth?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Dr. Wong nodded.

"Valium," Kon said seriously.

"Really? Had you lied, you would have had an easier time getting what you wanted," Dr. Wong said unimpressed.

"What does that say about your profession?" Kon mocked. "Come on, hook me up with some of that good shit. I want to fly, metaphorically speaking."

"We should have a few more meetings before we talk about prescriptions," Dr. Wong said dismissively.

"Look, lady, I'm getting panic attacks. I see my mother in crowds. Thank God you're not a blond," Kon said to her. "On the way over here, I threw up in a trash can."

"That's because you're obviously hungover. How old are you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Old enough to drink and drive," Kon said defensively. "I mean...not at the same time," he clarified.

"How old are you?" Dr. Wong repeated.

"Eight or nine, I've lost track of time," Kon admitted. "I haven't slept in weeks."

"Is that true?" Dr. Wong asked skeptically.

"It is," Kon insisted. "I want some fucking pills."

"I'm not prescribing Valium to an eight-year-old," Dr. Wong rejected.

"I'm coming in here against every instinct of privacy and self-reliance that I have and what do you do?" Kon asked. "You going to send me off onto the streets to score what I need. Is that what you do? You're fucking ridiculous," Kon raged.

Dr. Wong put forth a jolly rancher in front of him. "Are you fucking with me?" Kon asked her.

"Are you?" Dr. Wong asked him.

"Yeah," Kon admitted finally.

"Did it make you happy?" Dr. Wong asked.

"It did," Kon agreed.

"Talk to your girlfriend. Go on adventures together. Have fun and fuck with people you meet. Do what makes you happy again. Fill that hole in your heart. You're King now. Start fucking acting like one," Dr. Wong said to him.

"Damn," Kon realized.

"Get the fuck out of my office," Dr. Wong ordered.

"Thanks, Doc," Kon said appreciatively as he took the jolly rancher.

"God damn," Dr. Wong shook her head dismayed.

* * *

Kon and Soara crashed into an abandoned warehouse. Kon slowly got up and cracked his neck. He was suddenly punched through a truck. He quickly got up and went after Soara. She took him by the jacket and threw him forward. "You're weak, son of El. Unsure of yourself," Soara observed.

"Oh really?" Kon smirked.

The two fought hand-to-hand for a few seconds before Soara punched Kon to the floor. "The fact that you possess emotions, and I do not, gives me an evolutionary advantage," Soara told him.

Kon shot towards Soara. She grabbed him by the throat and then threw him down to the floor. She then picked him back up. "And if history has proven anything, it is that evolution always wins," she said as she threw him out of the warehouse.

Kon went to the sky and ignited to Super Insane. He pointed his palm at Soara and fired an energy beam straight at her. Soara put up her hand and was engulfed in flames. The warehouse behind was completely blasted away. When the smoke faded, Soara was on the ground stunned.

Kon walked over to her. "You held back," Soara realized.

"Well, duh," Kon smirked and then pulled her off the ground.

"I lied. I do feel emotions: greed and disgust. And right now, I feel so greedy," she said kissing him.

"I wish I could have shown you to my parents," Kon said thoughtfully.

"That sounds serious, Kon. Are you?" Soara asked.

"If its a choice between some clerk choosing my mate and you, I'll go with you," Kon smiled.

"So romantic," Soara mocked. "Why should I choose you? You're a half-breed barbarian."

Kon took out a device and opened a bluish portal. "Because in all of the universes that could ever exist, there is only one of me."

"Show me all these possibilities," Soara requested.

"It will take an eternity," Kon said to her.

"I don't mind," Soara smiled.

Kon and Soara entered the portal and entered another universe.

* * *

As soon as they exited the portal, the two looked around still in the same location only the warehouse was still there. "Shall we?" Kon invited Soara. The two took to the sky and flew towards Metropolis. Upon arriving, Soara got out of her Kryptonian black armor revealing civilian clothes underneath. As with most universes, everyone looked the same as before. The buildings and streets were all the same. The two took a stroll towards the Catco building. Kon then suddenly stopped like he was being stabbed.

"I can't go in there," Kon said.

"Don't be a bitch, Kon," Soara scolded.

"I just can't. I need to prep myself," Kon said.

Soara looked around and saw a movie theater. "Alright, let's go to the cinema. That will give you two hours to unfuck yourself," she said to him.

Kon looked at the movie theater sign: Expendables 4. "Sweet," Kon grinned already liking this universe. With cash, he bought two tickets and went inside.

Kon ignored the other movie posters and went inside the theater. There, he noticed the audience was exclusively male. Kon simply shrugged at that and sat down away from the others.

"What is this about?" Soara wondered.

"The plot doesn't matter. What matters is the action," Kon said excitedly for it to start.

As the movie played, Kon grinned as Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger completed an action scene together. "These two are the best," Kon told Soara.

"Trench, you're like a brother to me," Barry said heartfelt.

"The comradery between these two is just perfect," Kon remarked to Soara.

"Barry, don't fuck with me. We're more than just brothers," Trench said and then kissed Barry passionately. The two proceeded to make out for a good minute.

Kon stopped eating popcorn and gave the screen a horrified look. Soara looked at Kon wondering what was wrong with him. When the movie was over, Kon had a permanent Gary Busey expression on his face. "Well, there was plenty of action," Soara said amused.

"How? Why?" What the fuck?" Kon wondered. Kon then noticed a number of guys holding hands as they exited the theater.

Kon looked at all the movie posters and noticed they were all gay-themed. Still not yet connecting the dots, Kon and Soara went inside the Catco building and took the elevator to the appropriate floor. Kon looked around and saw the familiar Catco office with busy reporters and writers.

In the main office, James was busy working on Mon's tie. "You look dressed for success," James smiled.

Kon peered around the corner and saw his father alive. He simply stared as his father was talking to James about fashion week. "When we found you, you were an egotistical prince with no morals. But now, you've become a beautiful flower," James complimented Mon.

"Thanks, man. It means a lot to me to be accepted," Mon said and then the two kissed.

Kon barged into the office while Soara toured around the desks. "What the fuck is this?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" James asked.

"That's not important. You two are together?" he questioned them.

"Of course," Mon said holding up his wedding ring.

Kon simply stared at his father in disbelief and shock. "I think you need to leave before I call security," James said to Kon.

Kon shock-wave blasted James into his TV screen destroying it and knocking him out. "James!" Mon shouted going over to him.

Kon watched as Mon checked to see if James was alright. James groaned in pain and gave Mon an appreciative look. Kon leaped towards Mon and kicked him out of the office window. Mon fell all the way down and landed on his feet. Kon landed soon thereafter and blasted Mon down the street. Mon slammed into a car totaling it.

"I would fight back if I were you," Kon said as he went Super Insane.

Mon got on his feet and went into a fighting stance. Kon was on him in a flash punching him hard to the gut. Mon fell over devastated. "You're weak as fuck," Kon remarked.

"What do you want?" Mon asked painfully.

"I want my father back," Kon said angrily picking Mon up and throwing him into a bank. Mon slammed into the bank vault and stopped.

Mon struggled to get back up. Kon proceeded to beat the shit out of him in front of panicked customers. Kon then took out his sword. "If you're my father, you will be able to block me," Kon said.

Taking his sword, he sliced towards Mon's neck. Mon gave no resistance and Kon stopped himself a millimeter before touching his skin. "Kill me if you must but don't hurt James," Mon said to him.

Kon backed away confused and then left the bank. Soara quickly swatted down security guards that were about to apprehend Kon. "This place is a little odd," Soara noted.

"Let's go to the DEO," Kon said to her.

* * *

The glass doors of the DEO were suddenly blasted out as Kon and Soara entered the facility. DEO personnel immediately came in and swarmed them. Soara easily beat them all down. Kon advanced on the command center and saw Hank staring him down.

"Where's Alex Danvers?" Kon demanded.

"You think you can come in here and threaten us?" Hank asked unimpressed.

"Yeah," Kon said as he eyed the facility using his X-ray vision. Seeing neither Alex or Kara, he fired a thin beam through Hank's chest. "Nothing personal. I just can't have you resisting me."

"What do you want?" Hank asked him.

"I want my mother," Kon replied. He turned to Soara. "Stay here in case either of them shows up. I will check out the apartment."

"Yes, Sir," Soara replied.

Kon shot out of the DEO and flew towards Kara's apartment. Busting through the window, he looked around not recognizing anything inside. A family of four gave Kon a freaked-out look. "What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We live here," the mother said freaked out by him.

"Who was here before you?" Kon questioned.

"A blond woman. She moved out several months ago," the father said to him.

"Where is she now?" Kon demanded.

* * *

At the DEO, Soara was suddenly ambushed by DEO personnel with Kryptonite weapons. A net was cast on her weakening her. The DEO troops subdued her and took her away to a Kryptonite cell. An injured Hank called up Alex. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Alex, but a young man may be on his way to your place," Hank said to her.

"Why?" Alex wondered concerned.

"I don't know, but he mentioned wanting to see his mother," Hank told her.

"Thanks for the heads up," Alex said appreciatively. Alex hung up the phone and turned to Maggie. "What was that about?" Maggie asked.

"We may need to leave," Alex said to her.

"I don't think so," Maggie said protectively taking out her pistol.

Alex smiled at Maggie and then the two kissed lovingly. Maggie affectionately placed her hand on Alex's very pregnant belly. "Soon, little James will be born," Maggie said feeling the baby kick.

* * *

Kon entered the L Corp tower, beat the security guards down, and went to the top floor. He then entered Lena's office only to find she wasn't there. Kon advanced on Eve. "Where's Lena Luthor?" Kon demanded.

"Probably at home. It's a Saturday," she said obviously.

"That's right," Kon recalled. "Where does Lena live?" Kon asked.

"No way," Eve said loyally.

Kon tapped her head knocking her out and then looked over Lena's computer. Hacking it, he looked for her address. Finding it, he took off towards Lena's apartment.

* * *

At Lena's luxurious apartment, Lena was naked in her bed enjoying the sensation of her spouse kissing her in the most sensitive regions. Lena closed her eyes in ecstasy as her legs were intertwined with the beautiful blond haired-blue eyed Kryptonian. Kara and Lena kissed with only the sheets to cover them. Their hands came together as they moved together in perfect sync.

"What's got into you?" Lena asked her.

"Do I need a reason to pleasure you?" Kara asked smiling.

"I guess not," Lena smiled.

Lena then noticed her cell phone ringing. It was from Alex. "Ignore it," Kara said kissing Lena on the lips.

"What if it's important?" Lena asked.

"She's always calling to tell me about her pregnancy," Kara said frowning.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked her.

"You know I can't get pregnant. I just wonder what it would be like to be a mom," Kara said sadly.

"Children is a big step for us. I can't take the time off work," Lena said.

"It's only for a few months after birth. I can't take care of the baby here at home," Kara offered.

"You're putting a lot on me," Lena said sitting up.

Kara kissed Lena's neck as she rubbed her back. "I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Lena felt conflicted and got up putting on a bathrobe. "Well, if Lex can be a father then maybe I can be a mother," she considered. She turned on the TV and saw President Lex Luthor and Superman at a press conference. Lex finished his press conference and then walked with Superman holding hands. Superman carried their young son with them back to the White House.

Lena sighed and turned off the TV. "Maybe...," she considered.

Kon then kicked the door open. "What the hell?" Lena wondered upon seeing him. She immediately went for her cell phone. Kon pointed to the phone and blasted it to nothing. "What do you want?" Lena asked him.

"Where's Kara Zor-El," he demanded.

Supergirl suddenly hit him to the face sending him into the hallway of the apartment complex. Kara glared at Kon as she fought him in the hallway. Kon blocked her attacks and used the walls to evade her and kick her back. Finally, Kon punched Kara through the wall of the apartment complex. Kara found herself in the air bewildered by the assailant.

Kon went Super Insane and playfully battled with Kara in the air. "Who are you?" Kara asked him.

"It's not important," Kon said as he blocked her punches.

Kon smiled as he felt his mother's punches. For him, being in his mother's presence was perfect. He kept the fight going until Kara was exhausted. A sudden red-and-blue blur intercepted Kon. Seeing the new threat, Kon rammed his fist hard into Superman's gut devastating him. Kon then blasted Superman across the city where he crashed into the bay. Kon then turned his attention back to Kara.

"You could have beaten me earlier. What do you want from me?" Kara asked him.

"Just your presence, your voice, your face," Kon said becoming emotional.

"You're acting like you love me," Kara speculated.

"I do," Kon agreed.

"So, you're one of them? I'm totally okay with it. I really am," Kara said to him.

Kon took a few seconds to figure out what she meant. "Is everyone on this world a homosexual?"

"Of course. It's been like that since I got here," Kara said obviously.

"How can a society like this function?" Kon wondered.

"Easy. Men donate their sperm to sperm banks and women have children. Men, in turn, pay higher taxes to pay for child services. Some men arrange for a surrogate, so they can have children of their own," Kara explained.

"Even if I were to buy that, there's no way that keeps the population stable," Kon assumed.

"There are too many people as there is. The environment is suffering from over-population," Kara said.

"Who did this?" Kon asked.

"No one did this. This is how it's always been from the beginning," Kara told him.

"I don't believe it," Kon said doubtfully.

"You know what, I don't care what you believe. You attacked me and my wife for no good reason," Kara said peeved.

Kon wasn't sure how to process that. "I'm from another universe. In my universe...you died. I'm your son."

Kara stared at Kon in shock. Her dreams of having a child were now turning into a nightmare. She then realized the implications of having a Kryptonian child. "Instead of fighting, let's talk," Kara said reasonably.

* * *

Kon had coffee with Kara, dressed in civilian clothes. Kon couldn't help but notice same-sex couples talking to each other and occasionally holding hands. "It disturbs you, doesn't it?" Kara noticed.

"It's just not as common in my universe," Kon said diplomatically.

"It's the same for heterosexuals here. They make up a small percent of the population. They get bullied and harassed all the time. It's a real shame," Kara said.

"I read up on your demographics. At the current rate, humanity will go extinct," Kon said seriously.

"That's alarmist propaganda," Kara said dismissively.

"If society was always this way, then how did it even reach seven billion people in the first place?" Kon questioned.

"I...don't really know," Kara said flustered.

"Something is out of place," Kon said obviously.

A parade then went down the street with heterosexuals voicing Straight Pride. "Straight is Tight!" they chanted. Kon simply stared at the parade not sure what to make of them. Many of them were wearing BDSM gear with men putting women on leashes.

"I could never be like them," Kara shook her head. "Having a man dominate me sexually or otherwise doesn't work for me. No man on this planet is stronger than me."

"Sometimes, you don't always have to dominate in all areas of your life. Sometimes, you can relax and give someone else a turn," Kon said to her.

"I can do that without a man, thank you very much," Kara smiled.

"In my universe, you and Lena don't get along. How did you decide to be together?" Kon asked curiously.

"Well, we started working together to prevent the Daxamite invasion. She created a shield around the planet that prevented them from landing. She didn't know I was Supergirl at the time, but we became close. Finally, I told her the truth and one thing led to another," Kara said reflecting on the memory.

"In my universe, you never told Lena your secret," Kon mused.

"Your universe sounds sad," Kara said sympathetically.

"Well, we can't all be gay, right?" Kon joked.

"I don't get it," Kara said confused.

"Never mind," Kon said shaking his head.

Kara then received a phone call from Hank. "I've been trying to reach you. There's a rogue Kryptonian here in one of my cells."

"I'll be there shortly," Kara told him.

With his super-hearing, Kon heard the whole thing. "I have to go," she said to Kon.

"I understand," Kon said getting up.

"I would go back to your own universe. Don't try to fix ours. Make your own a better place," Kara suggested.

"You look like her, you sound like her, but you're not her," Kon realized.

"Well, that might actually be a good thing," Kara said ready to take off.

Kon moved faster than she could track and smacked her to the back of the head knocking her out. "So, that's what it feels like," he mused.

* * *

Kon went back to the DEO and created an energy bomb in his hand. He released it and let it float. "Fuck with me, and it goes off taking the entire building down with it," he told the DEO troops.

"Come back for your comrade?" Hank asked.

"Girlfriend actually," Kon corrected.

Hank smirked as if he couldn't believe it. "You've been on this planet for two hundred years. How did it get this way?" Kon asked him.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked confused by the question.

"How did it reach seven billion people if everyone is a homosexual?" Kon asked.

Hank struggled for an answer. "You're a smart guy. What's the answer?" Kon pressed.

"I don't know. It's always been this way," Hank said confused.

"Yeah, bullshit. You're going to tell me who is behind this," Kon ordered.

"Who could turn the entire population homosexual?" Hank wondered. "It's impossible."

"Use that power of yours and find me a weird-ass alien that could be doing this," Kon told him.

Hank closed his eyes as he searched for that very mind. "There's an unaccounted for Kalanorian in the Himalayas," Hank said finally.

"Despero," Kon recalled.

"What do you plan to do?" Hank asked him.

"I'm going to kill his ass...again," Kon said resolved. "Before I go, I'm going to need my girl."

* * *

Kon and Soara flew towards the Himalayas and started looking for Despero. Using his sense of ki, he looked for a unique energy signature. The two then came across an abandoned Buddhist temple high in the mountains. There, they found Despero in deep meditation.

"So, someone finally found me," Despero said amused.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Kon asked him.

"This planet was over-populated and the environment was on the verge of collapse. I turned the population homosexual and made them forget it was ever different. Overnight, the cultures and religions of this world changed. The way people interacted and socialized changed. Economies, diplomacy, and military affairs all changed. I succeeded in cutting the population down by a third in one generation," Despero said impressed with himself.

"So, you're an environmentalist? Why the fuck do you care about this planet?" Kon asked.

"I seek to eliminate the human population completely, not through war or disease. They don't even realize the threat. They're not even looking for me. Once humanity becomes extinct, I will colonize this world with my own eggs," Despero grinned.

"They have technology to keep reproduction going," Kon pointed out.

"Not nearly as fast as the death rate. Even those who could reproduce, have no interest in doing so. Humanity has become spoiled and selfish not caring about the future of their species. They're too obsessed with their careers, their own pleasure, and their own personal pursuits," Despero said.

"I bet if I kill you the spell will be lifted," Kon grinned.

"I will turn you before you take one more step towards me," Despero said confidently as his third eye glowed.

Soara immediately grabbed Kon's throat caught in his mind trap. Despero then made Soara look like Kara to Kon's mind. "Bitch, please," Kon said backhanding her chest. Soara fell to the ground gasping for air.

"One down, one more to go," Despero said focusing on Kon.

Kon then witnessed the happy relationships of all he knew. He saw them smile, embrace, and kiss. He could see them on their dates. He could see them as they cooked for each other, watched movies together, and went hiking together. Kon saw the love they shared with each other.

"Can you end all this? Can you end their happiness?" Despero asked him.

Kon said nothing as he saw his mother truly happy for the first time. There was nothing fake or covered up. Kara and Lena laughed genuinely. Kon couldn't detect the pain and sorrow underneath that his mother had hidden from him all his life. This was true happiness and true love.

"Can you destroy their love?" Despero asked. "Why did you come here but to seek your own happiness."

"You're right. It would have to take an asshole of the highest order to end all this bliss," Kon admitted. "But maybe the common good is more important. My parents died to save this world. They cut their happiness short for the happiness of others," Kon said reflectively.

"Fuck," Despero realized.

Kon sped towards Despero faster than he could react and sliced through his third eye, into his brain, and through the back of his skull. Despero fell to the floor in a heap dead. Kon took out the sword and put it back in its sheath. He then went over to Soara.

"Sorry," he said picking her back up.

"Is he dead?" she wondered.

"Yeah, do you feel different?" Kon asked her.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"That's because you're an emotionless Kryptonian bitch," Kon chided.

"Reproducing with an Insane-Kryptonian hybrid that can destroy planets: Well, that's only logical," she smiled at him.

"Oh, behave," Kon said kissing her.

* * *

Kon visited Kara at Catco sitting down across from her desk. She looked like she had recently been crying, and her wedding ring was gone. "I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

"Everyone's straight. How queer is that?" Kara said using a Kleenex to dry her eyes.

"Very," Kon agreed.

"I don't know how to handle this. What man could I be with?" Kara asked. "I don't even know what they like or what they want."

"Just be there, don't be a bitch, and give them sex unconditionally," Kon advised.

"Really?" Kara asked uncertainly. "But who?"

Kon eyed Mon and James arguing with each other in the office. Mon then walked off in a huff. "I have a suggestion," Kon smiled.

* * *

Kon and Soara went outside the city and activated the portal gun. "We can stay here if you want. You can teach your mother and father how to love each other," Soara told him.

"I want them to find each other on their own," Kon said. "Besides, Argo ain't going to kick its own ass."

"Kon-El, you started a revolution on this world. Will you do the same to Argo?" Soara asked.

"If I feel like it," Kon grinned.

The two then entered the portal and returned to their own universe.

* * *

"When writing, I always envisioned the reader as gay,"

-J.K. Rowling

(Not an actual quote)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was a playful jab at the slash fan fiction stories out there.


	89. Children of Liberty Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mara falters, the Children of Liberty reveal themselves.

An alien man went out on a date with a human woman out at night in a park. "I like apple pie best because I'm an American. I also love the American holiday, Thanks Giving," he said to her.

"Well, I hope you appreciate American history," she said to him.

"Oh, but I do," he said convincingly.

"Even this?" she asked as a thug in a mask with a German Shepherd appeared before him.

"Oh, shit," he realized.

"You're a man. You better protect me," the woman told her date.

"I'm actually a feminist," he said timidly.

"This used to be a nice neighborhood until you infested it," the thug said to him.

"Please don't hurt me," he said falling to the ground before he was even hit.

"Really? We're worried about these guys?" the thug asked the other thugs.

"Nice is overrated, mother-fuckers," Black said as he beat the shit out of four thugs. However, he became over-confident and the thugs got the better of him putting a baseball bat to his neck.

Mara, dressed as Supergirl, landed in the park. "I'm out of here, man," three of four thugs said taking off.

"Take a step closer and I break his neck," the remaining thug said to Mara.

Mara used her heat vision to split the bat in half. Black then tossed the thug into the fountain where he scurried off. "Thanks, but I had it under control," he said to Mara.

"Clearly," Mara mocked. "Manchester, right? So, what are you doing here?"

"Just going on enthusiastic walks," Black said with a crazy wide-eyed expression.

"I mean, in this country. No doubt your visa has expired by now," Mara clarified.

"Wow, you're busting my balls on that technicality?" Black wondered.

Mara then became distracted by leaflets that fell on the ground from an overhead drone. She grabbed one from the air and glanced at it. She then turned to the beat thug on the ground. Picking him up, she took off his mask. "Who is this Agent Liberty?" she demanded.

"We all are," he replied.

"No, really. I'm being serious," Mara said with her eyes glowing white-hot.

"I don't know. I've never seen his face. I don't know his name," the thug stammered.

* * *

At L Corp, Lena was working on a new medical breakthrough. She placed her Harun-El sample on a cancerous smoker's lung inside a case filled with electrodes. Eve came in with one of the leaflets. "A bunch of these got stuck to the windshield of my car," she complained.

"And you thought to bring them to the lab?" Lena wondered.

"Well, it is a conversation starter," Eve said lamely.

Lena glanced at the leaflet. "I can't wait for James to finally denounce them. Hopefully, he'll do it on Counterpoint."

"I love that show," Eve said turning on the TV in the room.

"Obama was a stuttering communist!" one debater screamed.

"Well, at least he wasn't a fascist like Trump!" the other debater shouted back.

Lena turned off the TV. "As much as I would love to continue watching them make fools of themselves, I have to cure cancer."

Like a mad scientist, Lena activated electricity to the cancerous black lung through the Harun-El. Suddenly, an identical healthy lung appeared in a jar nearby. "It's a miracle," Eve said astounded.

"It's science," Lena corrected. "I'll have to test this lung to see if its a genetic match and completely healthy."

"If this works, you'll have created a medical breakthrough that will save millions of lives," Eve said happy for her.

"I know," Lena smiled.

* * *

Mara and Alex stood before Col. Haley. Mara placed the mask on a table in front of her. "The Children of Liberty have revealed themselves to the world. The mask is coated in lead," Mara said.

"Agent Barney has been working to determine the identity of Agent Liberty and if there is a deeper message behind these leaflets," Alex added.

"Why? These are the rantings of a human hate group. The FBI can deal with this," Col. Haley said dismissively.

"This could be the beginning of an uprising," Alex insisted.

"It's not our jurisdiction, director. Speaking of which, where were you when you found this?" Col. Haley asked.

"At the park," Mara said simply.

"Were you ordered to patrol there?" Col. Haley asked skeptically.

"No," Mara replied flatly. "I often go on enthusiastic walks in the park."

"You may have done your way in the past but things are different now," Col. Haley said to her.

"As you wish, ma'am," Mara submitted.

"Wait...what?" Alex asked her.

"I expect the same from you as well, director," Col. Haley told Alex. "Our resources will not be used to investigate this matter."

"I may not be a woman of steel, but you will find I do not bend," Col. Haley said fiercely. "Dismissed."

As the two left, Brainiac 5 entered the room and met with Col. Haley. "I examined the fingerprints on the leaflets. None came up in the criminal database. I'm also looking into the printing company that made the leaflets, so we can squeeze them if necessary."

"Very good. Why must Director Danvers and Supergirl be held away from this?" Col. Haley asked confused.

"Their efforts will only be redundant and compromise them emotionally. Additionally, I am concerned they will discover that Russia has the same problem. An equivalent group has risen up in Russian cities inciting mob violence. I do not know yet how the Russians will handle the situation," Brainiac 5 said.

"Are they likely to follow my orders?" Col. Haley asked.

"Based on their past history, no," Brainiac 5 replied honestly. "However, you might be able to gain favor with the men if you bring them pie."

"Well, okay then," Col Haley nodded.

* * *

Alex and Mara immediately began to plan on how to undermine Col. Haley. "What the fuck was that?" Alex asked Mara.

"There's no point in arguing with her," Mara said simply.

"So, you do intend to investigate this further?" Alex realized.

"Yeah," Mara said nonchalantly.

Brainiac 5 came out to meet them with two plates of pie. "I have determined the type of drone that dropped the manifesto. Unfortunately, they are untraceable as of yet. You should let me handle this investigation."

"Col. Haley has officially asked you to stop your investigation," Alex said to him.

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 asked surprised. "Okay."

"I'm serious," Alex said.

Brainiac 5 gave her a wink. "Our communication issues are in the past. Consider my investigation...terminated."

There was a long awkward pause. "So, you're going to do it, right?" Alex asked him.

"Have some chocolate pecan pie," Brainiac 5 offered them both.

Mara quickly consumed it while Alex simply stared at it. "You want this?" Alex asked Mara.

"Absolutely," Mara said taking her plate as well.

"I see you've regained your appetite. That's good," Brainiac 5 said pleased with Mara.

"Wait, there was a problem?" Alex wondered. Mara didn't reply as she finished her second plate.

Brainiac 5 didn't answer and walked off. "I wonder if he will follow the order," Alex said.

Mara shrugged unconcernedly. "Grandmother Eliza has given you the task of getting the cranberry sauce."

"I don't have time for this shit," Alex grumbled.

"Get an agent to do it for you. Delegate," Mara advised.

* * *

Lena came to James at Catco with a new suit jacket. "Is that what I think it is?" James asked her.

"It is," Lena said allowing him to open it.

James looked over the new suit. "This is the sexiest thing you could ever give me," James said impressed. "Wait, what's the catch?"

"I booked you on Counterpoint," Lena informed him.

"Wait...what?" James wondered.

"You need to go on TV and disavow the Children of Liberty. Things have escalated. Their leaflets are filled with grammatical mistakes," Lena said pointing them out to him.

"I just kind of wished you had checked in with me before you fucked me," James said to her.

"Don't be like that. You're full of charisma and you love to write," Lena pointed out.

"Well, the other problem is that I'm actually a Liberty member," James revealed.

"What?" Lena questioned.

"I'm deep undercover. I saw an opening to use my new reputation to get deep inside that bitch," James said to her.

"You've joined a domestic terrorist group?" Lena asked incredulously.

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes me feel like an asshole," James frowned. "I'm going to eventually find out who Agent Liberty is and then I'm going to kick his ass."

"You joining them could embolden them to violence," Lena pointed out.

"Good, it gets them out in the open. It's the perfect plan, Lena. I find out who Agent Liberty is and Supergirl can take out those who start trouble," James said reasonably.

"But what of the poor aliens in the crossfire?" Lena asked.

"Fuck'em," James replied.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Lena said concernedly.

"I don't know how to put this...but I'm kind of a badass," James reminded her.

"So, it doesn't matter what I think?" Lena asked offended with a crazy girlfriend expression.

"Oh shit," James realized. "Honey, this is just work."

"And I'm your boss so figure out how you're going to deal with this," Lena ordered him.

* * *

Black had his own divinely inspired mission. In his bathroom, he had a corrupt cop hanging from the ceiling. He took the tape off the cop's mouth. "Scream and I'll kill you," Black said to him.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to get all my cop buddies and when I do we're going to kick your Black ass, Black," he said angrily.

"I always enjoy our conversations," Black said and then punched him to the face. "Here's the deal. I'm going to torture you until you tell me who Agent Liberty is."

Black then opened a sash filled with torture devices. "Really, dude? Where did you get those relics?" the cop asked unimpressed.

"This is great stuff," Black said defensively.

"Yeah, for the seventies," the cop scoffed.

"You won't be talking so much smack when you have this up your ass," Black said taking out a pole that released spikes at the end.

"You're going to end up getting shit all over your British flag t-shirt. Oh wait, that would be an improvement," the cop said to him.

"What the fuck did you say about our flag?" Black asked with a crazed expression. "Alright, whatever, what about this one?"

Black then took out a ball-crusher. "Yeah, that's banned in Saudi Arabia for being too safe," the cop said dismissively.

"This is damn depressing," Black shook his head.

"Show me another one," the cop said sympathetically.

"Honestly, I don't want to show you anything anymore," Black said depressed. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"I thought this was all about revenge?" the cop asked confused.

"It is, but I want to have fun while I am at it," Black said to him.

"You want the truth or compliments?" the cop asked.

"All I wanted was some positive feedback on my tools," Black said bitterly.

"I will love the next one. I promise," the cop assured him.

Black took out a flame-thrower device. "Oh good, you'll get the fire department here in five minutes," the cop rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Fuck it," Black said tossing it aside. He put the tape back on the cop's mouth and grabbed some pliers.

* * *

James strolled over to Mara who was at her desk. "You going to write an article about the assault you witnessed?" James asked curiously.

"No, that would out me," Mara said obviously.

"Right," James nodded.

"Is everything alright?" Mara asked concerned.

"I need a favor from you. Lena signed me up for this Counterpoint show. You're the fastest wit I know. You're just like your...," Jame said and stopped himself.

"I'll do it," Mara obliged.

"Thank you so much. It's just that I am undercover, and I have this window of opportunity to find out who Agent Liberty is," James explained.

"You don't need to explain anything, James. I'll do anything for you," Mara said.

"You're a life-saver. Just don't tell Lena," James said seriously. "By the way, are you going to fix that?" he pointed to Nia.

"Which part?" Mara asked knowingly.

"Look, I didn't know," James said honestly. "And it shouldn't matter anyway."

"It doesn't matter to you, James. She's my intern. I have to deal with it," Mara said annoyed.

"I figured you would be more understanding," James said surprised.

"I remove myself from the equation when it comes to my beliefs," Mara said.

"Well, you can't fire her without cause," James told her.

"I think I just found my cause," Mara said obviously and walked over to her. "Nia!"

Nia suddenly woke up. "Please don't fire me," she said startled.

"Well, she did say please," Mara allowed.

"No worries. You do amazing work when you're awake," James smiled.

"I have narcolepsy," Nia admitted.

"That's a serious illness. So serious that if I fire you now, you'll try to sue me," Mara said annoyed.

"I would never do that," Nia said defensively.

"Have you found a doctor...for this particular problem?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, in DC. They couldn't figure it out," she answered.

"Well...shit," James said sorry for her.

* * *

Alex went over to Brainiac 5. "Found anything, yet?" she whispered.

"I've created an algorithm to look for codes in the leaflet. I've discovered this: ham sandwich," Brainiac 5 discovered.

"Are you fucking with me?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Thanks Giving is soon. It could be a plan for an attack," Brainiac 5 considered. While Alex wasn't looking, Brainiac 5 called Col. Haley by touching his phone.

Col. Haley then came over. "Your briefing, Director Danvers."

"Right," Alex said walking away from Brainiac 5.

* * *

James went to the designated spot and waited for a black van to come up on him. A white blond man got out and walked over to James. "James Olsen?" Todd asked.

"In the flesh," James replied.

"In...the...flesh, I like that," Todd smiled. "You look bigger in person. What do you bench?"

"Mostly drug dealers," James joked.

Todd chuckled at that. "You're funny, too."

"My subscribers say otherwise," James said sadly.

"It's such an honor to meet you. You've inspired me to get off my ass and work out," Todd said.

"I'm flattered...I guess," James allowed. "What's your name?"

"Todd, sorry, I'm a little nervous," he said embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, Todd," James said politely.

"You ready to go," Todd said hopefully.

"Sure," James followed Todd over to the van. Upon opening the van, James noticed the seats were removed and a bed was placed inside. "Nice."

"I know, right," Todd smiled. "Why don't you sit with me up here?"

"Thanks, man," James said getting in.

* * *

At her lab, Lena looked over a heart. She lit it on fire making it completely black and lifeless. She then charged the Harun-El creating a perfectly healthy heart. "What has science done?" Lena wondered amazed.

She then noticed the time and turned on the TV. "We have two special guests for Counterpoint tonight. On one side, Professor and popular Youtube sensation Ben Lockwood," Sean Chui said and then showed a clip of Ben Lockwood.

"How do you think the debate will go?" a reporter asked Ben.

"My former colleagues say I'm the best when it comes to debate, so I think I'll kick ass. In fact, I'm often called the 'Master Debater'," Ben smiled.

"Would you like to rephrase that?" the reporter asked him.

"Why? Oh. Shit! You better edit that out," Ben realized. The clip ended and then the show went back to Chui. "He'll be facing off against the Girl of Steel, Supergirl."

"What the fuck?" Lena wondered.

"I'm just happy to promote the contributions of alien residents and fight the recent acts of domestic terrorism in our streets," Supergirl said.

"Do you think you will win against Professor Lockwood?" the reporter asked.

"It's not about winning. It's about having a conversation," Mara replied.

"There you have it. Lockwood Vs Supergirl at 7," Sean Chui smiled.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Lena said scornfully and then turned off the TV.

* * *

Mara, as Supergirl, showed up to Counterpoint hosted by CNN's host Sean Chiu. "Thanks for showing up," Chiu said shaking her hand.

"Thanks for having me," Mara said awkwardly.

"And this is your counterpoint," Chiu introduced.

Ben Lockwood twirled in his chair like a perfect villain. "Hi, Ben Lockwood," he smiled. "Very nice to meet you."

Mara gave nothing away. With her blond hair and blue eyes, Ben didn't recognize her. The studio became filled up with audience members and reporters eager to hear the both of them. "Most aliens want to live peacefully like you and me," Mara began.

"Okay, where's the proof in that because there have been numerous alien attacks and human lives have been lost," Ben said.

"The proof is that aliens have provided society with numerous technological and artistic contributions. Based on our statistical estimate of the alien population, I can infer that the criminal element is below human levels," Mara said calmly.

"You have only estimates because there are many aliens that are not registered, correct?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"Correct," Mara allowed.

"Okay, is it not true that James Olsen was supposed to be here, tonight?" Ben asked.

"That's true. I don't see how that's relevant," Mara said confused.

"If the Children of Liberty are such a problem, why hasn't Guardian renounced them? In fact, rumor has it, he's meeting with them, right now. It would seem James Olsen realizes these people have something valuable to say," Ben argued.

"I can't speak for James Olsen or to his motives. Guardian is not important. I am, and I renounce the Children of Liberty. Whatever the Children of Liberty have to say has already been said by peaceful demonstrators and commentators," Mara said.

"Thanks Giving is coming up. Isn't it true that the colonists spread diseases and waged war against the Native people while taking their land?" Ben asked.

"It's true," Mara replied without emotion.

"We need to learn from American history and realize the danger we are in. We must have the means to defend ourselves from alien invasions. We even need to be able to defend ourselves against you. Should you turn on us, could we ever hope to stop you?" Ben asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Mara wondered.

"It is," Ben confirmed.

"I have created and made available stockpiles of Kryptonite to the US government, corporations, and private individuals. I have made it so that I have no idea who has it at any one time. I have done this to give assurances to the world that I will never work to overthrow it," Mara said.

"Very noble of you but the fact of the matter is that you did go out of control, and we humans couldn't respond in time. You nearly destroyed the Earth and killed thousands of people in Metropolis," Ben accused.

"Excuse me?" Mara asked him.

Ben took out two photographs. The camera zoomed on them both. The screen then showed a picture of Mara as Reign with red hair and another picture of Mara as her usual Super Insane self. "As you can see with facial recognition software, the two are identical," Ben pointed out.

"Of course, we would need to verify that," Chiu interjected.

"Do you deny it?" Ben challenged Mara.

"I do not deny it," Mara said honestly.

The audience began to murmur and security had to be called in as some of the audience members become upset. A woman stood up and confronted Mara. "My son died in Metropolis that day. He was crushed to death in the building you destroyed," she said angrily.

"I cannot undo what has been done," Mara said lamely.

"Damn you, Supergirl. God damn you!" she said furiously and left the studio.

"Okay...that's all the time we have," Chui said attempting to end the debate.

Reporters got out of their seats and swarmed around Supergirl as Ben smiled victoriously. "Please stand back. I just want to be left alone," Mara said softly to the obnoxious reporters. "Leave me alone," she repeated to them.

"I said...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mara shouted enraged blasting the reporters back into the stands with her golden aura. Mara then lifted off the floor and punched through the ceiling exiting the building.

"You got that on tape, right?" Ben grinned.

At the DEO, Alex and Brainiac 5 were watching the interview on the TV screens. "Holy shit," Alex said stunned.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Nikolai, Alina, and Kara watched the debate on the big screen. "The cat is out of the bag, so to speak," Nikolai said. "We should begin the campaign against Supergirl unless you have a problem with that."

"No," Kara said softly.

Alina gave Kara a look of concern and then turned to her army of analysts. "Start connecting Supergirl to Reign and the attack on Metropolis. I want pictures, videos, testimonies, and obituaries. I want the faces of those killed. I want pictures of the injured. No misinformation this time. The truth will damn her."

The analysts furiously went to work. "How will this bring her to us?" Kara asked Nikolai.

"Once the Americans hate her, we will offer her asylum here," Nikolai said. "The two of you can work for PATRIOT side-by-side."

"I hope you're right," Kara allowed seeing Mara's outburst on repeat on all the news channels.

* * *

An oblivious James walked with Todd in a suburban neighborhood. "I've seen you kick ass on so many aliens," Todd said impressed.

"I kick everyone's ass. I'm an equal opportunity offender," James told him.

"I understand," Todd said as he walked his dog. The dog started barking as they went past a house. Todd then sent out a text.

"Your wife?" James guessed.

"I'm not married. I've never been good with women," Todd admitted.

"Well, let's talk about it. I'll set you straight," James said.

"Good luck, man," Todd smiled.

* * *

Black continued to torture the corrupt cop by pouring cold water from the shower on him. "Is that the best you got? Getting me wet?" he asked.

"Who is Agent Liberty and how can I find him?" Black demanded.

"Eat shit," the cop told him.

Black punched him hard to the gut. "You call that a punch?" the cop rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to find out what is inside your head one way or another," Black said showing him a metal saw.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Mara entered the Fortress of Solitude and walked over to the computer. "What do you wish to know?" Kara's hologram asked her.

"How do I rid myself of these powers?" Mara asked.

"There is a process to extract the solar radiation from your cells weakening your Kryptonian physiology, but your Insane strength will remain," Kara said to her.

"That's good enough for me. Tell me how to do it," Mara requested.

"No," Kara replied to her.

"You can't tell me no," Mara said confused.

"That information is restricted," Kara said to her.

"End the restriction then," Mara ordered.

"My daughter, I can't do that," Kara said warmly. "There was a time when I killed the Justice League and even my own sister, Alex. I was under Maxwell Lord's mind control. I thought I was killing villains but instead I was killing heroes. I came to the fortress and stripped myself of my powers. As soon as I did, Brainiac attacked the Earth seeing it defenseless. I had to reverse the process to stop Brainiac before he destroyed the planet," Kara told her.

"You reversed time to bring everyone back to life. I can't do that," Mara said to her.

"Which is why it is even more important that you stay as you are," Kara told her.

Mara got on her knees and cried. "I killed you and father. The whole world knows now."

"I never cared what the world thought of me. Do it for the fun of it," Kara advised.

"I'm not having fun, right now," Mara said to her.

"Then quit. You don't owe the world a thing. You can be their guardian angel or be nothing at all," Kara said to her.

* * *

As Todd and James walked around, a car came up behind them. The occupants got out, spray painted the door, and then left in a hurry. "That was weird," James remarked.

"They're just marking the doors, so we can beat the shit out of them later," Todd said nonchalantly.

"No shit?" James wondered.

"Yeah, it's a common intimidation tactic. In the beginning, we would emasculate the father by giving him a good beating in front of his wife and kids. But then we discovered that some alien cultures are a matriarchy," Todd explained.

"So, you beat her ass then?" James figured.

"That's right. And sometimes there are polyamory cultures where you don't know what the fuck is going on, so we beat everyone," Todd said.

"Makes sense," James allowed.

"Want to come in?" Todd asked as they got to his house.

"Sure," James said coming in.

"I have to go kick ass in an hour. You're welcome to stay and have a beer in the meantime," Todd said handing James a beer.

Todd got out his white sweatshirt and mask. "You want one?" he asked James.

"Already got an outfit but thanks," James said appreciatively.

"That's right. I keep forgetting you're Guardian," Todd smiled.

"While you're kicking ass, do you ever worry about the cops?" James wondered.

"Not really. What worries is meeting her. There's something screwy with her," Todd said showing James the news. James had to hide his surprise and horror as he saw Mara erupt on TV.

"She could burn the whole place down if she wanted to. This is what we're fighting against. She killed thousands of people, men, women, and children. She even killed her own parents. And for months, she acted like she wasn't involved pretending to be our protector," Todd said.

"It is pretty shitty," James said trying to understand the situation.

"She could kill us all, but I'm okay being a martyr for the cause," Todd said.

"Then what are you afraid of?" James asked.

"I'm not afraid of death. Just the pain that comes with it," Todd admitted.

"Got you," James said understanding.

"Only Agent Liberty has the will and the means to take her down," Todd said.

"When can I meet him?" James asked curiously.

"It's a long process. You have to fill out some forms, pay membership dues, become subjected to a hazing ritual, and then prove yourself by kicking an alien's ass," Todd said.

"Well, I got the ass-kicking part down," James smiled.

"Well, its been fun being with you, James, but I have to go out now," Todd said.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you not to go out. You seem really cool. I would hate for anything to happen to you," James said sincerely.

"Well, you must know by now," Todd said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry?" James wondered.

"I adore you, James. It would be my dream come true to share the evening with you," Todd said seriously.

"Wait...what?" James thought he misheard.

"Not just the evening but my bed as well," Todd invited.

"You're saying if I sleep with you, you won't go out kicking ass on innocent alien families?" James questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm a true believer but a man has needs," Todd said to him.

"Fuck me," James said stunned.

"If you insist," Todd said as he leaned towards him.

* * *

Brainiac 5 walked around the city wearing his black Vindicator uniform. Using his infrared vision, he spotted a number of "A" letters on buildings. He proceeded to wipe it away. "Hey, what are you doing?" a group of Liberty thugs said to him.

"Return to your homes or there will be...trouble," Brainiac 5 told them.

"Yeah right," the thug leader said skeptically.

"Don't make me beat you up," Brainiac 5 threatened.

"How?" they wondered.

"With physics," Brainiac 5 said simply whipping all four into the streets with his cables. The four were suddenly slammed by a bus killing all four of them.

Brainiac 5 then calmly walked away from the bloody scene.

Meanwhile, other thugs with torches attacked a branded house. Black opened the door wearing their mask. "The fuck?" the thugs wondered.

Black took out a pistol and shot them all dead. "Where is your sense of honor? What do you believe in?" a wounded thug asked him.

"I believe that whatever doesn't kill you...makes you stranger," Black said taking off his mask. He then put the gun to the thug's head and shot him.

Other thugs barged into a house and beat the shit out of the father. Their iguana became released from his case as the father was thrown through it. "Spike, protect us," the daughter said to the reptile. The iguana then turned into a dragon and roared at the thugs.

"Holy shit," they said fleeing the house.

Alex was on the scene riding her motorcycle as the dragon got loose. "You have to be fucking kidding me," she said as she was hit with the dragon's tail. The dragon then advanced on Alex ready to devour her.

Supergirl suddenly dropped in and pulled the dragon away from Alex. The dragon roared at Supergirl and blasted her with fire. Mara emerged from the flames and shot up into the air. The dragon quickly followed. The two battled in the air. The dragon's fire breath was canceled out by Mara's frost breath.

"The dragon's name is Spike. He's trained to protect the family," Alex radioed to Mara.

Mara ignored Alex and punched through the dragon splitting in half. Mara then landed on the ground with dragon blood all over her. "You were loyal. You were true. And now you're dead," Mara said as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

Col. Haley raged at Alex. "This is a public relations disaster of the highest order!"

"She wasn't in control. Reign was," Alex said defending Mara.

"I know that. The president knows that but the American people are not going to understand that. How am I to explain to the American people that an angel of Rao, under the control of a Kryptonian witch, possessed Supergirl and made her kill all those people?" Col. Haley asked.

"Just tell them the truth," Alex said lamely.

"Like that's going to work. The Russians are already flooding social media with articles saying Supergirl murdered those people for all sorts of outlandish reasons," Col. Haley said angrily.

"She can rebuild her reputation," Alex insisted.

"No, you can't kill thousands of people and nearly destroy the planet, and be redeemed in the eyes of the public," Col. Haley said obviously. "That's like redeeming the 9/11 hijackers. It ain't going to happen."

"So, we get her a new costume and a new look," Alex said simply.

"No, she's fired. Her association with the DEO is over. The American government cannot be associated with her under any circumstances," Col. Haley said.

"You can't do that. She's our greatest asset," Alex objected.

"She was our greatest asset. Now, she is our greatest liability. After the incident on Counterpoint, she is not to enter this facility. If we are meet with her, it will be outside on neutral ground. This order comes from the president," Col. Haley told her.

"Understood," Alex said defeated.

"The Children of Liberty are now a national security issue. As seen tonight, their actions could cause aliens to defend themselves or counter-attack in violent ways. Now, we have jurisdiction to monitor and even stop Liberty attacks. And Director Danvers, don't disobey my orders again," Col. Haley said to her.

"Yes, ma'am," Alex said leaving the conference room.

Brainiac 5 then decloaked behind Col. Haley. "I'm losing control of this situation," she said to him.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

A visibly shell-shocked James was given a lift back to his car by Todd. "Hey, man. You saved my life. The guys I was supposed to be with never returned. I love you, man," Todd said embracing James.

"Yeah, no problem," James croaked.

"I don't communicate with Agent Liberty directly, but I know people who do. I'll get you an audience with him soon," Todd promised.

"Thanks," James said awkwardly.

* * *

**Moscow**

President Putin addressed the Russian people in a televised address. "The alien people residing in Russia shall register with the state. We will know where they live and what abilities they possess. As I have said, Russia doesn't need immigrants. Rather, immigrants need Russia. In this regard, I have invited aliens who can prove they can contribute to our society in our most needed fields. Since I was reelected, aliens have been integrated into our energy, space, transportation, medical, and educational institutions. For a peaceful and stable society, they are to always wear image inducers but be assured that the state knows each and every one of them," Putin began.

"For those who would commit violence against our alien residents, we will hunt you down and punish you. Vigilantism will not be tolerated in Russia. The Children of Liberty shall cease to exist in Russia," Putin declared.

At the same time as the address, Kara was in Saint Basil's Cathedral in Red Square. She was dressed in white with Alina and Nikolai by her side acting as her "godparents." "Do you, Karina Elizabeth Zharkov, believe in God, the creator of Heaven and Earth?" Patriarch Kiril asked her.

"I do," Kara answered.

Meanwhile, PATRIOT agents were storming through homes arresting suspected members of the Children of Liberty. Those who resisted were promptly beaten and taken away in black vans.

"Do you believe in Jesus Christ, His only son, our Lord?" Kiril asked.

"I do," Kara replied.

A number of Children of Liberty members resisted and were shot by PATRIOT agents. Their bodies were dragged away while other family members were arrested.

"Do you believe in the Holy Ghost, the Holy Orthodox Church?" Kiril asked.

"I do," Kara answered.

A few blocks away, a car suddenly exploded as a Children of Liberty leader was assassinated.

"Karina Elizabeth, do you renounce Satan?"

"I do renounce him," Kara replied.

A firefight raged inside an apartment building as PATRIOT agents stormed multiple apartments. In the thick of battle, grenades were thrown into the windows killing everyone inside. Other Children of Liberty were beaten to death as they resisted and some were thrown out the window.

"And all his works?" Kiril continued.

"I do renounce them," Kara repeated.

"And all his empty promises?" Kiril asked.

"I do renounce him," Kara said.

PATRIOT agents took a few dozen bodies away and placed them in body bags as they were taken to the underground headquarters. Scores of others were thrown into prison for later interrogation.

"Karina Elizabeth, will you be baptized?" Kiril asked.

"I will," Kara replied.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I baptize you," Kiril said pouring water on Kara's head three times.

"Karina Elizabeth, go in peace and may the Lord be with you," Kiril concluded.

"Amen," Kara said to him.


	90. Children of Liberty Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO and Argo gang have Thanks Giving dinner but not all is right with Mara.

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Nikolai, Alina, Kara, and scores of analysts watched CNN on the big screen. "We can now project that the Democrats will win the House," Wolf Blitzer said barely concealing his glee.

The Russian analysts immediately cheered and opened bottles of champagne to celebrate. Kara rolled her eyes not appreciating their enthusiasm. Nikolai and Alina smiled at their success. "How does this further your diabolical plan?" Kara mocked.

Alina frowned at her. "America now has divided government. It will make it difficult for them to provide a united front against us. This will lead to their president being impeached and will weaken his authority and reputation around the world."

"What reputation?" Kara scoffed. "I thought Trump was your man."

"He was only a means to an end. He creates chaos with every tweet, speech, and executive order. It doesn't matter whether Republicans or Democrats occupy the presidency. They're both a nuisance to us but a chaotic president with divided government does put a smile on my face," Alina said pleased.

"No doubt the Trump administration's closeness to Supergirl hurt the GOP in critical congressional races," a CNN commentator said.

"Not to mention the Vice President being an alien that refuses to resign," another commentator said.

"Both Trump and Pence should resign allowing Pelosi to become president," a GOP anti-Trumper remarked.

Nikolai smiled amused. "Allow the men to get shit-faced tonight. Tomorrow, we begin a new campaign," he ordered Alina.

"Shall we?" Alina asked Kara.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kara smiled.

* * *

That night, President Trump held a press conference. "I'm going to wait until all the facts are out before I disavow Supergirl. This alien problem is a complicated business. For the last two years, the Democrats have orchestrated a witch hunt against me, so I know how it feels."

"Do you believe Supergirl cost the GOP the House?" a reporter asked him.

"Well, I am quite certain it had nothing to do with me," Trump answered. "We still have the executive and judicial branch, and two-out-three branches ain't bad. It really isn't."

Nancy Pelosi was asked of Supergirl. "I think we need to have congressional hearings and a new investigation to what the president knew. Due to safety concerns, we won't be subpoenaing Supergirl, but we will be subpoenaing those who know her as to what information they may be able to share with us. If the president does not disavow Supergirl, then we will have to consider the possibility of impeachment," she said to reporters.

Alex watched all this on the DEO big screen conflicted on how to think about this. "If the Democrats don't give me my wall, I think I'm going to have no choice but to shut down the government," Trump said seriously.

"Well...shit," Alex realized the DEO could be shut down.

* * *

**Argo City**

Kon and Soara returned to Argo ready to get back to work. "While you've been gone, there's been an epidemic of citizens using profanity. Since you ended the automatic fines, we've placed them in cells awaiting your corporal punishment," a police captain told Kon.

"Unbelievable. Profanity is the common crutch of the conversational cripple," Kon said.

"Indeed, Sir," the captain agreed.

"I would be happy to kick the excrement out of these offenders and remove this profane penetration from their minds," Kon said.

"There is still opposition to your policies in the Council," the captain informed them.

"The Council can kiss my posterior," Kon smiled.

* * *

At the Alura residence, a group assembled for Thanks Giving dinner. Alura, Thor, Winn, Thara, their two young children, Kon, Soara, Kal-El, and a visibly pregnant Lois Lane were all present. "What is this feast about?" Thara asked confused.

"The conquering of fertile land and the slaughter of Native people through disease and warfare," Kon grinned.

Kal gave him a dirty look. "It's about two cultures coming together to share in a special meal. One culture, the Pilgrims, had trouble growing crops on a new continent. The Native people of that land helped them to farm. In Thanks Giving, they all came together to share in their bounty."

"This sounds like something that must have happened thousands of years ago," Alura considered.

"More like four hundred years ago," Kal corrected.

"In modern times, it's a day for family members to come together, cook together, and eat together," Winn explained.

"Who were these Pilgrims?" Soara asked curiously.

"They were a persecuted religious minority," Kal said vaguely.

"They actually left their country for another that was totally tolerant of them, but they didn't want their children to adopt the culture and language of their host country. So, they got up and left to another continent where they quickly became intolerant of anyone that opposed their religious dogma," Kon added.

"Stop ruining Thanks Giving," Lois scolded throwing a roll at him.

"Did you know Ben Franklin wanted to make the turkey the official bird of America? What the fuck is that about?" Kon asked rhetorically.

"The Bald Eagle does look a lot cooler," Soara agreed.

"I mean, look at this fat-ass looking bird," Kon pointed to it.

"Where did you even get this Turkey?" Winn wondered.

"I got one on Earth and brought it over. Then, I cut its head off with my badass sword," Kon smiled.

"Bringing animals from other planets is a violation of customs," Alura scolded him.

"I better hide my pet snake then," Kon said not taking her seriously.

"You have a pet snake? What the...frick is wrong with you?" Lois asked him.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Kal shook his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kon said amused.

"So, how is Mara?" Alura asked concerned.

"She is doing very well," Kon lied.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mara walked towards her apartment where her family members were already present. Sighing with dread and anxiety, she paused in front of the door. "Reign," she said out loud. Her eyes then went red and then back to normal.

Alex opened a can of cranberry sauce onto a plate. "You didn't think to use real cranberries?" Eliza asked her disappointedly.

"I have been really busy dealing with your granddaughter's bullshit," Alex said peeved.

"I could have handled that interview better," Reign admitted.

"Don't beat yourself up, honey," Eliza said giving Reign a hug.

"Yeah, that wasn't even supposed to be you up there," Lena said still pissed with James.

There was a knock on the door. Nia, the intern, then went to open the door. Brainiac 5 was behind the door. "Well, if it isn't my stalker," Nia smirked.

"You should prefer it over being cast aside by a cruel intolerant world," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, those flowers aren't for me? You know, to apologize, for being a total ass to me," Nia glared.

"No, they're for Mara," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"These are lovely," Reign said taking the flowers from Brainiac 5.

"They say first impressions are everything," Brainiac 5 smiled knowingly.

"We've met before," Reign reminded him.

"Yes, indeed we have," Brainiac 5 agreed, playing along.

Reign smelled the flowers. "Artificial, just like you."

"Of course. Who needs to bother with life and death when you are eternal," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Nia watched their exchange wondering what they were talking about. Brainiac 5 went passed Reign and visited with the others in the room.

Manchester Black then came to the door. "Is J'onn here?" he asked with a Jack Daniels bottle in his hand.

"Yes," Reign answered.

"It's Black, Manchester Black. My name is after a British town, and I wear this British t-shirt because I need everyone to know I'm British," Black said.

"You know, if an American did the same thing in London, wouldn't they be looked upon as an asshole?" Reign asked softly.

"Yeah," Black agreed.

There was an awkward pause between them. "Well, I've heard all about you," Reign said to him.

"I sure hope not," Black joked.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Reign said with false sincerity.

"Sure," Black said becoming subdued. He moved passed her inside.

Black then greeted Hank and then Eliza. "You made it," Hank said pleased.

"I'm Eliza, Alex...and Kara's mom," Eliza said grieved.

"You're quite the MILF," Black said approvingly.

"Thank...you," Eliza said uncertainly.

Hank worked to sharpen a knife. He always enjoyed having a stabbing weapon nearby him even in retirement. "I saw Supergirl the other night," Black said to him.

"She said you got your ass kicked," Hank smiled.

"I had it under control," Black said defensively.

Eliza and Nia worked the table. "Mara told me about your narcolepsy," Eliza said nonchalantly.

"Wow, talk about violating employee confidentiality," Nia said under her breath.

"It's okay. I'm a biologist. I like studying people like you," Eliza said.

"It's really not a big deal," Nia said awkwardly.

"I know a doctor that works in sleep disorders in Metropolis," Eliza said.

"What an unexpected coincidence," Nia said impressed.

"Well, anyone can just look through the online yellow pages," Eliza said condescendingly.

"I already have a doctor," Nia said uncomfortably.

"Oh really? What's the name?" Eliza questioned.

"Dr. Smith," Nia lied.

"Honey, that sounds like bullshit," Eliza said knowingly.

"You know what? I'm going to get some napkins," Nia said freaked out.

James then came to the door. Lena, of all people, opened the door for him. "You made it," she said pissed-off.

"Of course," James said.

"I just figured you would be hanging out with your new friends," Lena said resentfully.

"At least they don't bitch me out," James said.

The group then did an intervention on James. "How did your Children of Liberty contact go?" Eliza asked condescendingly.

"It was good," James said vaguely. "Todd's just a normal guy once you get to know him. He's just afraid of aliens," James said positively.

"Humans can be powerful, too. The DEO proves that," Alex said impressed with herself.

"Really?" Reign doubted as she drank from a wine glass.

"She's right. You're not nearly as powerful as aliens. No matter how many weights you lift, you will never be as strong as Supergirl," Lena said to James.

"Well, fuck me," James said amazed.

"With technology, we can hold our own," Alex said pissed-off.

"I think we should make people super," Lena said.

"What? Why?" Eliza wondered.

"If people feel inferior, we should make them feel superior about themselves. Then they wouldn't be afraid of aliens," Lena said naively.

"Yeah, and what happens when terrorists have super-powers?" Hank doubted.

"Evil people don't get powers," Lena said stubbornly.

"So, certain people get them?" James asked.

"And who decides?" Alex questioned.

"I do," Lena said with a crazy-eyed expression.

"Let's eat," Hank interrupted the conversation.

* * *

Hank decided to interrogate James for information while they ate Thanks Giving dinner. "So, James, how do the Children of Liberty find alien households?"

"They use dogs to smell them out. Then, they mark the houses. Later, a gang will come to the house and attack them," James said.

"That's terrible," Eliza said shocked and appalled.

"I have yet to see a mark on a house," Hank wondered.

"It could be infrared," Black suggested. "The masks have night-vision tech in them."

"Exactly," James agreed.

"Like that apartment building," Brainiac 5 pointed out seeing it with his own infrared vision.

Alex went over to the window and saw nothing. "Use this," Brainiac 5 said handing her a gold mask.

"Why the fuck did you bring this to dinner?" Alex wondered.

"I take my work with me wherever I go just like you do," Brainiac 5 chided.

Alex then saw the "A" marking on the apartment building. "We will need to assemble DEO personnel to search the city and remove those markings," Alex realized.

The gang soon broke up as everyone scattered with their own agendas. James took off on his own with Lena following him. "Where are you going?" Lena asked him.

"Back to see Todd," James said.

"You in love with Todd now?" Lena asked accusingly.

James leaned against a wall and started to break down. "What's wrong with you?" Lena demanded.

"When I was with Todd, I had to keep my cover the entire time. He said terrible things and I had to just take it," James began.

"Please, don't be such a bitch," Lena rolled her eyes.

"There's more. He was about to attack aliens, and I couldn't stop him without blowing my cover," James continued.

"So, you just let him beat the shit out of an alien family. You're pathetic," Lena said to him.

"I did stop him though," James said to her.

"How?" Lena asked.

"I...fucked him," James said and began to cry.

"You what?" Lena thought she misheard.

"He was gay and I fucked him to stop him from going," James admitted.

Lena was stunned by this revelation. "You...cheated on me with a man?"

"It wasn't really cheating. I don't love the guy. In fact, I fucking hate him," James told her.

"Okay, well, no problem then," Lena said still slightly disturbed.

"Really?" James asked.

"Do you plan to fuck this guy every time you meet with him?" Lena asked. "Have you turned gay?"

"No one turns gay and no," James rolled his eyes.

"Are you gay then? Did you deceive me from the beginning?" Lena asked.

"No, I've fucked dozens of women," James said defensively.

So, you're bisexual?" Lena wondered.

"No, probably," James said confused.

"Look, we're just having a speed-bump here. I can go back to the lab and cure you," Lena said to him.

"Wait...what?" James wondered.

"You have taken this little hobby of yours too far. Are you going to fuck Agent Liberty too?" Lena asked accusingly.

"No, I'm going to kick his ass," James said resolved.

"This better be all worth it, James. You exposed Supergirl, put the Democrats back in power, tied your reputation to the Children of Liberty, and fucked a dude," Lena said scornfully.

"Okay, not all of those things are actually bad," James pointed out.

"Bullshit," Lena said wide-eyed.

"We cool now?" James asked her.

"I appreciate your honesty, James. It was something Lex never knew how to do. So, yeah, we're cool but get yourself tested because I know you fucking didn't use a condom," Lena allowed.

"Damn," James realized she was right.

* * *

At the Lockwood house, Ben held hands with his wife and son. "I guess this year, it's my turn to say grace," Ben said awkwardly.

"You always say grace," Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I am thankful for my family. You've believed in me, supported me, even though it has been a struggle. I see your power, your strength, and there has been so much this year to fight against. But today, I feel like we can win again. Together, we will rise, and we will overcome," Ben said.

"Okay, now, say it like we aren't one of your Brownshirt goons," Lydia said scornfully.

"They're white sweat-shirts, Lydia," Ben corrected.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting!" George shouted upset.

"No, we're not," Lydia said consoling him.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting injustice," Ben said to him.

"Keep your political bullshit away from the dinner table," Lydia scolded.

"I don't have to take this. I kicked ass on television. I exposed Supergirl," Ben said, proud of herself.

"Yes, honey, you sure did. Now, she's going to kill us all," Lydia said unimpressed.

"I have thousands of foot soldiers," Ben argued.

"Watch as they all get mowed down. You're up against someone that can literally destroy the planet," Lydia pointed out.

"Well, she won't, because she's not that evil," Ben pointed out.

"I thought aliens were demons," George said confused.

"Okay, she's bad enough to cause city-wide destruction but not enough to destroy the planet," Ben clarified.

"Or maybe, you're being an asshole to an innocent girl," Lydia argued.

"She's not innocent," Ben said stubbornly.

* * *

Reign sat across from Eliza as the rest were already gone. "Thanks for keeping me company while everyone is out there doing their thing," Eliza said gratefully.

"No problem," Reign replied.

"How are you doing? I saw you freak out on CNN," Eliza said concerned.

"I'm better now. Everything is clear," Reign replied.

"I know a good shrink in town," Eliza said helpfully.

"The DEO has a psychiatrist on call," Reign said reading Mara's mind.

"When your grandfather disappeared. When I thought he was dead, I felt the same way. But then he came back to me. Maybe, the same can happen to you," Eliza suggested.

"How so?" Reign wondered.

"I have some of Kara's DNA. We could clone her," Eliza said brightly.

Reign froze at that. "It wouldn't be her. My biological grandmother had a twin sister. They're nothing alike. They're not the same."

"I understand," Eliza nodded. "It's been tough for your grandfather and me. Jeremiah is so distraught, he won't talk to anyone or go anywhere."

"Perhaps, I should visit again," Reign considered.

* * *

As Ben continued to argue with Lydia the phone rang. "Thank God," Ben said breaking away. "Hello, who's this?"

"It's Sean Chui. How are you doing?" she asked politely.

"Okay," Ben replied.

"I want to give you your very own show. What do you think of that?" Sean asked.

"My own show? Of course. I would love to do it," Ben said ecstatically. Ben then turned to the TV and saw Supergirl in Super Insane mode as usual.

"I would like to apologize for my recent behavior. My outburst was a little unprofessional, to say the least. Ben Lockwood sure knows how to push my buttons," Reign began.

"But I'm done playing around. I will give five-hundred thousand to the person that kills Agent Liberty, a million alive, so I can teach him some manners. Believe me, I'm good for it," Reign said directly to the camera.

"Oh, shit," Ben realized.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

The Guardians assembled circling Kara. "You better bring your A-game," Kara said to them.

Ler clasped his hands together and turned the ground under Kara into quicksand. Kara indulged him as she sank into the sand. Ler then created a chasm in the ground sending Kara farther down. He then closed the chasm slamming both cliff sides on her.

Kara blasted out of the ground annoyed by the dirt in her hair and on her uniform. Ler then created a giant rock monster that was a skyscraper tall. Kara looked up at the rock monster enthralled. It slammed its fist on her burying her into the ground. Kara shot up into the air and punched the rock monster's torso apart. Alina took hold of the water inside Kara's body and slammed her back to the ground.

Khan then sped towards Kara with his twin blades. At first, she didn't take him seriously but noticed his blade tips were Kryptonite. "Oh, shit," she realized as she avoided him.

Khan increased his speed from before missing Kara barely. Ler attempted to slow Kara down by forming quicksand arms to grab her ankle. Kara dodged the quicksand arms as she kept away from Khan. She was suddenly hit by a bear paw stunning her. Khan went for the kill with his blade to her neck. Kara kicked Ursus away and then blocked Khan's blade with her hand.

She quickly healed the wound on her hand by igniting it in Prime mode. Alina then forced Kara to stay still. Ursus hit Kara with everything he had. Kara slightly felt his attacks as she stayed perfectly still. Khan then went for another strike. Kara fired at him with her heat vision keeping him back. Alina then targeted Kara's eyes forcing her to shut them painfully. Kara then used her frost breath all around her. Alina dashed backward away from the super-cold air. Ler then formed quicksand around Kara's body and then crushed her with the sand as hard as he could.

Kara blasted the sand off her and went for an attack of her own. Ler formed a rock bubble around himself to shield himself. Kara punched through the shield hitting Ler's chest. Kara then withdrew her hand and saw blood on her hand. Ler's shield came down showing a wounded Ler.

"That's enough!" Alina ended the training session.

"It's not bad," Ler said touching his wound.

"Kryptonite on Khan's blades? Really?" Kara asked.

"You require as much training as they do," Alina told her.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted.

"We set up camp here," Alina ordered.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. It's November," Kara said looking at the snow around them.

"You don't feel cold so quit your bitching," Alina told her off.

"No, but it makes everything wet," Kara said displeased.

"You all need to get to know each other well, so you feel bad when one of you inevitably dies," Alina said to them.

"Damn, that's cold," Ursus said fully human.

* * *

Kara, Khan, Ler, and Ursus played Durka in their tent. "We know you could easily fly to your apartment and come back in the morning. We appreciate you being here," Khan said appreciatively.

"Well, one can't be spoiled every day," Kara said sarcastically. "So, Ler, what's your deal?" Kara asked.

"When my family was killed by Kuratov, I became a celibate monk," Ler replied.

"Okay, anyone have a story not depressing as hell?" Kara asked.

"I was from a Jewish family exiled to Siberia by Stalin. Life was hard. It became harder when I turned into a bear. My family called me an abomination," Ursus said sadly. "Sometimes, I wonder if one day I will get lost in the bear and never turn back."

"So, you're Jewish and a bear?" Kara asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ursus confirmed.

"I'm going to call you the Bear Jew," Kara smiled.

"That's all you got from my story?" Ursus rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Muslim and a terrorist. I'm a terrorist that terrorizes terrorists," Khan said seriously.

"How do you reconcile fighting your own kind?" Kara asked.

"I don't," Khan said flatly.

"You offended I got baptized the other day?" Kara asked hoping to create a conflict.

"No, you're of the Book," Khan said simply.

"Well, okay then. Good talk," Kara said.

That night, Kara waited for Ursus to take a walk outside the tent. In the dark forest, she grabbed him and slammed him up against a tree. "Khan is too fast and Ler is a monk. Give me some of that bear," Kara demanded.

"The fuck?" Ursus wondered.

"If you reject me, you're gay," Kara told him.

"Well, damn, I guess I have no choice," Ursus said to her.

Kara aggressively kissed him and stripped him down.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Once everyone was gone, Reign stood alone in her apartment staring at the window. Mara then returned. She eyed the translucent angel of Rao. "Try to not curse or drink alcohol. You will give us away," Mara told Reign.

"Fine," Reign agreed.

"Who needs a shrink when I have you?" Mara asked rhetorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reign makes her return possessing Mara once more. Mara uses Reign as a psychological crutch to get through painful situations. Sorry for killing Kara under Selena's control, Reign obliges.


	91. Shelley Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelly Island becomes a battleground for Supergirl, Manchester Black, Agents of Liberty, Lena's super-human, and Alien mutants.

Mara floated above the city of Metropolis listening to anything that could be an emergency. In her meditation, she ignored all those below her that now feared her. "Could I have resisted you?" Mara asked Reign in her head.

"No," she said flatly.

"Could you have resisted Selena?" Mara asked fearing the answer.

"No, her power over me was complete. It will forever be my shame that I was tricked and controlled by a mere mortal," she replied.

Mara then heard something from a police radio. "Hostage in progress at the fission manufacturing plant," it said.

Mara flew towards the fission plant and grabbed a bullet that was just about to kill Manchester Black. Mara then grabbed the AK-47 from the Liberty goon. Black apprehended the Liberty goon and took off his mask.

"You're safe now," Mara said to the three scientists. They ran off terrified of her. "Bring him outside," Mara said to Black.

Outside, Mara and Black interrogated the Liberty goon. "What do your friends want with the fission rods?" Mara asked.

"Tell her what you told me," Black insisted.

"I don't know anything," he lied.

Black began to manhandle the Liberty goon in front of Mara. She did nothing to stop him. "Alright, I was given a choice to either steal fission rods or wait around for some cargo shipment. I thought steeling fission rods would be a lot cooler."

"Was it though?" Black asked rhetorically.

"Fuck yeah, getting my ass kicked by Supergirl is a dream come true," the Liberty goon smiled.

"I'm done here," Mara said walking away. The police then took custody of the Liberty goon.

"Hey, hold up," Black said following after her. "Agent Liberty took everything from me. I'll do anything to see that justice is done. Let me help. I'm resourceful. I caught this guy, didn't I?"

"You do make things a little more interesting," Mara allowed. "I'll call you if I need you," she said and then flew off.

* * *

James was taken in a van to see Agent Liberty. He was blindfolded and placed in a chair. "I'm sorry for the blindfold. It was a necessary precaution," Agent Liberty told him.

"Well, it ended up being a lot better than the last time I was blindfolded," James recalled. "I came here on my own accord to talk to you. I'm prepared to listen to your side of the story no matter how bat-shit crazy it may be. I understand you got an agenda. So, what the fuck happened to you?

"I saw men struggling to provide for their families. People being treated less than they deserve," Agent Liberty said.

"So, you're a Blue Collar working man's hero? I get it. I really do. Just write the script, and I'll publish it," James said.

"I don't really care what you write for Catco. You people think you're so important that a random editorial will change the world. No, you're going to go in front of the camera and become the story. Guardian represents human exceptionalism," Agent Liberty said.

"You want me to inspire your followers? How?" James asked.

"By blowing shit up," Agent Liberty said vaguely.

"Not really my style. I'm into the ass-kicking style," James said.

"I understand you're not a willing participant, not yet, but you will be. I believe in you, Mr. Olsen," Agent Liberty said to him.

* * *

In a church, a bunch of weird-ass aliens got together not wearing their facial inducers. A skinny humanoid was on the stage. "We must get organized and bring our complaints to the right people. We need to form a committee and start talking to the government," he said.

There was murmuring in the crowd. "They don't understand what it means to be an alien. What it means to have your world destroyed, to be hunted and persecuted, and to have no other way to survive. We need to educate the humans. Let them know we intend to stay. People, listen, they won't take us seriously...," he continued.

"They want to exterminate us," a paranoid Asian alien woman said.

"These are random beatings and vandalism. No one is talking extermination," the leader doubted.

"No one ever talks about it. They just do it, and you people go about your lives ignoring the signs around you and then one day when the night has fallen, they come for you. The extermination has already begun. The Children of Liberty are already responsible for alien deaths. Supergirl and her government lackeys have killed scores of us," Eric Eisenhardt said to the crowd.

"Will you join me and fight or will you sit on your ass and wait for the inevitable genocide?" Eric asked them.

"Who will you stand with? The humans or us?" Eric asked.

"Who the fuck are you? What can you do?" the crowd asked him.

Eric took out two metal balls and began to suspend them over his hand rotating them with perfect control. "I come from a planet where we consume metal to survive. Unfortunately, metal was sparse on the surface, so we had to adapt and overcome. As it happens, on this planet, metal is everywhere," Max said to them.

* * *

Mad scientist Lena looked out the window of her office as Eve entered. "Your first test subject is here. He seems like a really nice guy with adorable green eyes, like yours," Eve said.

"Are you coming onto me?" Lena asked suspiciously wondering if Eve needed the "cure."

"No, of course not," Eve said awkwardly.

"Don't humanize the test subjects. It makes this even harder," Lena lectured.

"I'm sorry, of course," Eve agreed. "If you can make humans super, you could prevent a civil war."

"Or start one," Lena considered. "Have you prepared the subject?"

"Yes, his name is...," Eve said.

"Don't tell me his name. From now on, you shall refer to him as Patient X," Lena ordered.

Lena then went down to the basement floor and found her patient resting on a medical bed. He was lean, a military haircut, and had a light beard. "You must be the lab tech," Wade Wilson said as she came in.

"I'm Lena Luthor. I'm kind of a big deal," she corrected.

"Oh, well, then I'm really fucked," Wade realized.

"If you don't like the terms, you can get your clothes back on and get the fuck out of my building," Lena said to him.

"What if I prefer to leave without my clothes," Wade smiled.

"Don't be crude," Lena lectured.

"So, what kind of lab is this? The hot one told me this is a big secret," Wade said as Lena stuck him.

"Mr. Wilson, you have terminal cancer. It has spread all over your body. You're on the verge of organ failure any day now. So, I'm your only option," Lena said to him.

"I knew you cared," Wade mocked. "So, do I get to see the man responsible for all this?"

"You've met him. I'm the scientist," Lena told him.

Wade stared at Lena in horror. "You're a guy?"

"No, idiot. What I meant is...you know what? Fuck it," Lena said walking out of the lab.

"Nice talk," Wade said after her as she left.

* * *

Mara then flew into the DEO only to be immediately stopped by Alex. With her was a DEO squad ready for action. "I'm sorry, Supergirl. You can't be here anymore," Alex said to her.

"Why?" Mara asked surprised.

"After the revelation that you and Reign were the same person, you're too hot. Col. Haley has...," Alex said delicately.

"Fired you," Col. Haley interrupted with Brainiac 5 by her side.

"Does this come from the president?" Mara asked her.

"It does," Col. Haley answered.

Mara looked around at all the DEO men that were scared of her. "You can no longer be associated with the DEO or the US government," Col. Haley said to her.

"You know what happened, don't you? You know that I am innocent?" Mara asked her.

"I don't know what to think. Until the president says otherwise, you can't be here," Col. Haley said to her.

"You're making a mistake," Mara said and then stormed off.

Alex shook her head dismayed. "I'll talk to her," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

* * *

Mara heard a knock on her door as she watched TV. She opened her door and let Brainiac 5 inside. "Are you behind this?" Mara accused.

"The president is under a lot of pressure lately. He has lost Congress and will be subject to many congressional hearings and investigations. Your situation is difficult to explain to the American people," Brainiac 5 told her.

"So much for the greatest president of all time," Mara scoffed.

"Greatness arises from adversity, my dear," Brainiac 5 replied.

Mara then saw Ben Lockwood on his new show: The Lockdown. "On Thanksgiving night, four men peacefully protesting the alien take-over of their home-planet were run over by a bus. Coincidence? I think not," Ben said.

"Just between you and me, it wasn't," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Please stop killing humans," Mara scolded.

"I didn't kill them. The bus did," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Additionally, four others are still missing," Ben continued.

"I didn't do that," Brainiac 5 assured Mara.

"It's plain to see that if she wanted to, Supergirl could eradicate the human race," Ben said showing footage of Mara as Reign fighting Mon in the city.

Mara turned away from the TV as if she had been stabbed. "Reign," she said softly.

"Are you alright?" Brainiac 5 asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Reign replied.

"Well, good, because you have a phone call from J'onn," Brainiac 5 said giving her the phone.

"Yes," Reign answered.

"Manchester Black said you two were working together," Hank said.

"That's a little too strong a term for it," Reign said dismissively.

"Yeah, well, he has information on a cargo shipment," Hank said.

"Send me the details," Reign requested and then hung up.

Reign then eyed the TV and saw herself fighting Mon on loop. "You were a definite improvement over Sam. No wonder Reign was able to reach new heights of power," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Sam was weak," Reign said resentfully. "Tell me, do you know where Sam and Ruby live?"

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said.

There was a long awkward pause. "Give me their address," Reign said forcefully.

* * *

James tried to find a way out of the room he was in without success. Todd then came in with James' gauntlet. "I know you're not into this. That you were playing me," Todd said becoming emotional.

"I'm not sorry," James said honestly.

"I wish I could quit you, but I can't," Todd shook his head. "I'll help you get out of here."

"Sweet," James smiled.

"But I want one last kiss," Todd insisted.

"Damn," James said realizing his freedom was on the line.

A few minutes later, James was handed back his gauntlet and a gold mask. The two of them exited the building and realized they were on Shelley Island. "Well...shit," James realized he was still trapped. He then saw a familiar face.

"Welcome to Earth. You are about to be _processed_ for immigration. The island will damper your weak-ass powers but be rest assured, they will return as soon as you leave the island. Earth is not a friendly place. Expect to be persecuted by human gangs and spied on by unaccountable government agencies. You are not safe here. You should probably go back the way you came. If you think you're going to be some kind of supervillain criminal mastermind, think again, because I will fuck you up. Welcome to Shelley Island," Kara as Supergirl said on the video.

James stared at the video as it repeated the same message. "Did you know her?" Todd asked seeing James' grieved face.

"Yeah, I knew her quite well, in fact," James replied. "So, why gather here?"

"It's the perfect place. Right under their nose. They would never expect it," Todd said.

The two headed to the dock only to be ambushed by Agent Liberty and his men. The two put their hands up. "I'll do whatever you want. Just don't shoot me," James said to him.

"I knew you would heed the call," Agent Liberty said pleased.

* * *

Mara flew over to a collection of shipping containers at the dock. Manchester Black was already there waiting for her. "This is the shipping container those Liberty guys were after," he pointed out.

Mara opened the shipping container and saw nothing inside. "Really?"

"It's sub-zero in there," Black pointed out.

"Maybe they were shipping cold turkeys," Mara said unimpressed.

"Okay, dead-end," Black said disappointed.

Mara used her X-ray vision and noticed a shipping label underneath the floor. "Maybe not," she said and then lifted the shipping container off the ground. As Mara took her time getting the label, Black beat the shit out of a random goon keeping watch. Mara took a few tries to get the label and then finally got it. Looking it over, she noticed it was incomplete.

Mara then walked over to Black who was beating a man senseless. "I found this shipping label. I'll have it checked out," Mara said to Black.

"Sure," he said still beating the man with brass knuckles.

"I'll have you know those are illegal in New York," Mara said to him referring to his brass knuckles.

"You really like to bust my balls on these technicalities," Black said annoyed.

"It all adds up," Mara said.

The goon ran off as they talked." Now, you see what you've done?" Black asked her.

"I'm incredibly busy. Next time you call me, have something good," Mara scolded and then flew off.

* * *

Lena continued to inject a shit-load of drugs into Wade. "So, what's next?" Wade asked curiously.

"We wait," Lena said simply.

"So, you must have a lot of subjects, right?" Wade asked.

"Actually, you're my only one," Lena replied.

"Wow, I'm so fucked," Wade realized.

"Out of one hundred applicants, only twelve were accepted as low-risk," Lena said.

"So, why me?" Wade wondered.

"You remind me of Ryan Reynolds. I had a crush on him," Lena admitted.

"Wow, that's amazingly unprofessional," Wade criticized.

"You answered C on the multiple-choice question about spiders," Lena told him.

"The one about the spider in the tub. Why? Because I don't give a shit whether there is a spider in the tub?" Wade asked confused.

"That's why you picked C? Because you didn't give a shit?" Lena asked surprised.

"Yeah, spider did nothing wrong to me. You should be worried about real bad guys. Those are the mother-fuckers that need to die," Wade said.

"What exactly did you use to do?" Lena asked.

"I worked in security," Wade said vaguely. "Occasionally, I get hired out to kill a bad guy."

"You're a mercenary?" Lena asked stunned.

"Yeah," Wade said nonchalantly.

"Well, at least you won't be a hero if this works," Lena muttered.

"That's for sure. Count me out with that superhero bullshit," Wade smiled.

* * *

Mara opened up the oven, reached for the burned pie with her bare hands, and carried it over to the table. Alex then entered the apartment. "Doesn't look too bad," she winced at the pie.

"It's chocolate pecan," Mara told her.

"Never-mind," Alex turned away from it. "Barney is still testing the label you brought to me. They did find the missing bodies of the Children of Liberty. There is no evidence they were killed by aliens. They were shot and then beaten. They had broken jaws and had stab wounds. Someone went full-blown OJ Simpson on them," Alex told her.

"Do you think brass knuckles could have done it?" Mara asked curiously.

"With a strong enough arm, sure," Alex answered.

There was a long awkward pause between them. "Why?" Alex asked concernedly.

There was a knock on the door interrupting them. Hank strolled inside wearing a cowboy hat. "I brought wings."

"My God!" Alex's eyes went wide as she took them.

"I saw Manchester at the bar. He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was," Hank said to Mara.

"Did he say for?" Mara asked.

"He didn't, actually," Hank said embarrassed.

"He wasted my time at the docks," Mara said annoyed. "Do you think he's capable of killing four Children of Liberty members in brutal fashion."

"Yeah, I could see him doing that," Hank nodded. "He's angry as fuck, right now, but he's got a good heart. He's resourceful and stubborn. When he wants something, he goes after it. I admire that kind of tenacity. He could be useful," Hank said.

"Sure, tell me where he resides," Mara requested.

* * *

The next morning, Mara flew through Black's window. "Supergirl? Good to know you know where I live," he said suddenly paranoid.

"I come in peace," Mara said handing him some KFC.

"You know, it's not as funny in Britain," Black told her.

"Well, this is America. Get used to it," Mara told him. "I know you want justice for Fiona. I'm going to help you find that."

"Supergirl," Brainiac 5 called.

"What is it?" Mara asked through her ear piece.

"The shipping container label was too destroyed, but I found a salt residue on it that could be used to create a nuclear weapon," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Keep me informed," Mara said hanging up.

"I can't go back to the DEO so maybe together we can do something useful," Mara said to Black.

* * *

Lena dropped off a fast-food bag to Wade. "Is this a chimichanga? You are the best," Wade said excitedly as he ate it. "So...what the fuck are we doing here?"

"I'm looking to cure cancer and make a shit-load of money," Lena told him.

"That, I can understand," Wade said stuffing his face. Wade then felt suddenly sick. "Oh, God," he said as his body began to convulse.

Lena watched as Wade began to shake and change. His hair fell out, his skin began to crack, and his body started mutating internally. When he was done transforming, he looked like a burn victim. Lena checked his vital signs and found him still alive. She immediately went to work to see if his cancer had disappeared.

* * *

James and Todd stayed in a locked room. "I thought if I joined the Children of Liberty, I would score. I mean, it's a total sausage fest," Todd said. "This is what I get for letting my dick do the thinking."

"Wait, so you don't even believe in this?" James asked.

"Oh, I believe in what they're saying, don't get me wrong. It's just that I wanted to get a man at the same time," Todd clarified.

"How can you persecute aliens being a persecuted minority yourself?" James asked.

"I'm a Log Cabin Republican," he explained.

"Gotcha," James immediately understood. "Look, don't worry about anything. I'll set everything straight with Agent Liberty. He'll see I'm loyal to the cause."

* * *

Mara casually looked over some of Black's documents. "What I don't get it is this: There was something in the container but now it's gone but it had just arrived. Where the fuck did they take what was in there?" Black wondered.

"Maybe an island," Mara figured. "Barney, can you search Shelley Island for a radiation signature."

"Certainly," Brainiac 5 replied.

Mara waited for Brainiac 5 to make the check. "It's there," he confirmed.

"I fought the island was shut down," Black said.

"Someone turned it back on," Mara said obviously.

"If this is their home base, Agent Liberty will be there," Black said excitedly.

"You don't say?" Mara mocked. "I'll have the DEO storm it."

"You do that and he'll see it coming. We have to infiltrate," Black objected.

"The DEO can do that too," Mara said.

"Look, I really need this kill. If the DEO is there, he could be killed in the cross-fire," Black said seriously.

"I'll bring Agent Liberty to you. What you do with him is your business," Mara said to him.

"Agreed," Black smiled.

"There are power dampeners on the island. Fortunately, I came prepared with this sun grenade. It will restore my powers while we're on the island," Mara said showing it to him.

"Can I see that shit?" Black asked amazed.

"Sure," Mara said unconcerned and looked away putting the papers back in order. Black then handed her back the grenade. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Absolutely," Black nodded.

* * *

Lena and Eve looked over the unconscious Wade. "Is he dead?" Eve asked.

"No, quite the contrary. His body regenerates faster than the cancer can kill. It's not a cure, but he will be able to survive indefinitely," Lena said pleased with herself.

"Great, you just cured cancer...except he looks like a freak," Eve grimaced.

"We'll have to the test others to see if they also have the same symptoms," Lena said thoughtfully. "In the meantime, I'm going to give this guy a shit-load of powers. He's going to be my super-soldier," Lena said ecstatically.

Lena then turned to Eve. "Prep him for surgery."

* * *

Eric and his squad of weird-ass aliens came upon the US Senator from New Jersey. They included Mystique, Sabertooth, Toad, Pyro, Shockwave, and Spike. "Prostitution with under-aged girls? Really?" Eric asked the strapped down senator.

"They never convicted me," he said defensively.

"And yet, never acquitted," Eric said disgustedly.

Eric went over to his machine that was a chair with rotating rings. Sitting down, Eric activated the machine and then used his own power of magnetism to rotate the rings. The machine then created a white energy field that flowed over them. Eric became fatigued and stopped the machine.

Mystique and Sabertooth helped Eric get back to his feet. "What the fuck was that?" the senator asked.

"I require more power. I cannot do it alone," Eric admitted to his squad.

"We will find what you need," Mystique assured him.

"I know you will," Eric said. He looked out the window and saw the tower on Shelley Island. "I know the perfect location for it."

The senator then began gasping for air and then liquefied on the medical table. "See how it killed him but none of us. This is the final solution, my friends. This is the end of the human race and a new beginning for alien kind."

* * *

Hank was minding his own business at the bar when he was suddenly attacked. Mystique appeared as Black and begin beating the shit out of Hank. "Black, what's gotten into you?" Hank wondered as Mystique aggressively attacked him. Hank turned into J'onn and beat Black back. Sabertooth then leaped onto J'onn sending him to the floor. The two struggled until J'onn threw Sabertooth out the window. Pyro then created a ring of fire around J'onn.

"Fuck," J'onn said as he tried to stay away from the fire.

Mystique jumped up, did a flip, injected J'onn with a serum, and then fell outside the circle of fire. J'onn then collapsed on the floor and passed out.

Pyro was about to kill J'onn when Eric stopped him. "We don't kill our own kind, brother," Eric said gently. "However, we can't have a telepath interfering with our plans."

* * *

Mara flew Manchester Black to Shelley Island's dock. "Wow, it's beautiful," Black said referring to the tower monument.

"Yeah, you should have seen this place when it was fully operational," Mara said as they walked closer to it.

"There are the power dampeners," Black said seeing the posts placed in the sand.

Mara casually threw the sun grenade through the force-field and then walked in with him. Mara then noticed the sun grenade didn't go off as planned. Black noticed Mara becoming weaker. Several Liberty goons rushed in with rifles. "Sorry, Supergirl," Black said showing her the battery that would have activated the sun grenade.

"I saw an opportunity. My new mates here were willing to give me an audience with their king. So, I delivered," Black said simply.

"You set me up?" Mara glared at Black."All this time you were playing me?"

"Pain is a great motivator. I told you I would do anything," Black said.

The Liberty goons then threw chains around Mara's wrists and her ankles to keep her from moving. "I held my end of the bargain. Take me to your leader," Black said to one of the goons.

"He'll be here soon," the Liberty goon assured him.

"Really?" Mara said unimpressed. "Barney, turn off the power dampeners."

"You got it," Brainiac 5 said turning them off remotely.

The power dampeners then deactivated. Mara smirked at the horrified Black. She quickly pulled the chains from the Liberty goons and threw them on the deck. The Liberty goons pointed their rifles at her but then found the rifles snatched out of their hands. The rifles turned around and aimed back at the Liberty goons. They then fired killing all of the Liberty goons with headshots. The rifles then fell on the deck.

Mara turned around and saw Eric with his alien crew. "This was not part of the plan," Black muttered.

Mara grabbed Black by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "The DEO built these power dampeners, stupid," Mara told him. "Did you think we wouldn't be able to turn them off remotely?"

"I'm just trying to find Agent Liberty. We could work together," Black said to her.

"I don't need your help," Mara said dismissively.

"I know you. You don't kill," Black said to her.

"I don't, but I can't say what she'll do," Mara said as her eyes glowed red.

"Oh shit!" Black realized.

The chains then came off the ground and wrapped around Mara pinning her limbs to her side. Mara was then slammed to the deck. Eric then pointed to the power dampeners reactivating them. Mara felt herself become weaker. Mystique placed Kryptonite handcuffs on Mara. Mystique then took on Black's appearance. Eric took control of Black's belt buckle and threw him out to sea. Eric then deactivated the power dampeners and walked up to the fallen Mara.

"Now, we can begin our plans," Eric smiled.

* * *

Wade woke up with a start and realized something was really wrong. He felt his crinkled face and bald scalp. "What the fuck did you do to me?" he asked Lena.

"I have coated your bones with metal, given you extendable blades in your arms, instant regeneration, and heat vision," Lena said pleased with herself.

"What about my face?" Wade asked horrified.

"There were some unfortunate side effects," Lena admitted.

"You better fix this," Wade told her.

"In time. Right now, your cancer is being kept at bay by your regenerative abilities," Lena said.

Wade got off the medical table and grabbed Lena by the throat. "You some kind of mad scientist? You've turned me into a living weapon."

"A weapon for good," Lena insisted.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible this is? I'm the last person that should be given powers," Wade told her.

"I know your girlfriend is a stripper. I know which club it is. If anything happens to me...," Lena let it hang.

"You bitch," Wade realized.

Lena then received a phone call. "I have to take this," Lena said ignoring Wade. "Hello, Barney. How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Is weapon X complete?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" Lena asked outraged.

"Please," Brainiac 5 scoffed.

"He's kind of, sort of," Lena told him.

"I haven't been able to contact Supergirl or Hank. We may need him," Brainiac 5 said.

Lena looked at Wade. "I'll send him over."

* * *

Eric looked over the strapped-in Mara. Her hands and feet were bound to a metal chair with Kryptonite. "What is this all about?" Mara asked him.

"I'm going to use your incredible power to power my machine. With my machine, I can kill all the humans in the city leaving aliens unaffected. If the test is successful, I will do the same to the entire planet. We will no longer be persecuted by humanity because humanity will cease to exist," Eric said to her.

"You're just confirming everything Agent Liberty believes," Mara said to him.

"I don't give a shit. Soon, Agent Liberty and his goons will be no more. They shouldn't have fucked with me," Eric said angrily.

"Look, I'm already getting a bad rap for this Reign business so helping you kill all of humanity is just going to make it worse," Mara said dryly.

"I understand completely what happened but the humans are too stupid to understand it. You'll never convinced them all. There will always be people that will blame you for what happened," Eric said sympathetically.

"Nice to have a fan," Mara muttered.

"Once all the humans are gone, you can be the new queen of this world," Eric said to her.

* * *

The DEO put together strike teams and then took off in Black-hawk helicopters. Alex was in all of her gear inside of the helicopters. "So, it begins," Eric said as he saw them approaching. "Take up your positions," he told the others.

As the helicopters came within range, Eric extended his hands out and crushed the helicopters. They quickly fell into the sea. The DEO personnel worked to get out of the helicopter and stay afloat. "Well...shit," Alex muttered.

A plane then approached Shelley Island. A lone parachutist exited the plane and descended towards the island. Eric watched as Wade dropped to the ground and went inside the visitor center. "We have company," he radioed to his men.

Inside the visitor center, Wade extended his sword blades and looked around for any potential threats. A version of himself then appeared to him. "Well, hello beautiful," Wade smiled at himself.

The two immediately dueled with their blades. Mystique's blades easily shattered. Wade went for the kill when Toad used his tongue to leap up and kick Wade into a display case. He quickly retracted his tongue back into his mouth.

"What the fuck was that?" Wade wondered.

Wade quickly got back up and waited for Toad to get closer to him. "Got you," Wade said going in for an attack.

Toad then splattered his face with sticky vomit. "Really? In the face?" Wade cried out as he tried to pull it off him. Toad hunched low like an actual toad and then sprung out at Wade punching him back. He then flipped kicking Wade to the face.

Wade blasted the sticky goo off his face with his heat vision. Toad shot out his tongue to trip him up. Wade used his bladed arm to cut Toad's tongue off and then blasted Toad through the visitor center and out to sea. Wade then pulled the rest of the goo off his face. "Now that's just gross."

Mystique then got the best of Wade with her superior martial arts and flexibility. Wade slashed at her missing each time. "You are one sexy blue monkey," Wade complimented as he got his ass kicked.

Seeing the futility of their fight, Mystique retreated deeper inside the visitor center. Shockwave then clapped her hands together shattering all the glass cases. Wade was on the ground devastated. He took out a pistol and fired at her. Shockwave clapped again sending the bullets in random directions away from her.

Wade fired heat vision at her but lost control of himself collapsing the ceiling and creating a fire. Pyro then used the available fire and blasted Wade. "And now I'm on fire," Wade said displeased. He emerged from the flames with his skin quickly regenerated.

"What?" Pyro asked amazed.

Wade shot him dead to the forehead and reloaded. Spike then sneaked up on Wade and then activated all his quills at once stabbing Wade all over his back. "Holy shit, that hurt," Wade said wincing.

Spike then grabbed Wade's chest and then unleashed his spikes into this chest. "Watch for the nipples, man," Wade complained and then extended his own blades out his elbows into Spike killing him.

Wade detached himself from Spike and rapidly healed. "I bet you thought these babies could only go forward but then you would be wrong. They can go backward and forwards," Wade explained to him.

Shockwave then emerged from the debris and shock-wave blasted the debris onto Wade. Shockwave then readied her hands for another clap when a grenade rolled near her feet. She gave it a horrified look as it exploded taking her with it. Wade then threw the debris off him.

"All about the timing," he smirked.

"Thank God you're here. He's on the top," Supergirl told him.

"Alright, let's go," Wade said enthusiastically and then stabbed her through.

Supergirl then turned back into Mystique. "How did you know?" she asked stunned.

"I figured the real Supergirl could take it," Wade said and then withdrew his blade from her.

Wade then took the stairs to get to the top. As he got closer to the top, pieces of metal wrapped around his arms. Sabertooth then dropped in and began smacking Wade around. "Fuck, this is going to hurt," Wade said to himself as he sliced his arms off with his blades.

Wade then kicked Sabertooth away from him as his arms quickly regenerated. He then reached for his holsters, pulled out two pistols, and fired everything he had into Sabertooth's torso. He roared at Wade and then quickly regenerated from the wounds.

"So, you can do that, too? Great," Wade rolled his eyes.

Wade and Sabertooth slammed each other into the walls as they fought. Wade sliced up Sabertooth with his blades while Sabertooth used his claws to rip into Wade's flesh. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm good now," Wade said blasting Sabertooth out of the tower with his heat vision.

* * *

Wade finally leaped up to the flame on top of the tower. Eric took hold of the metal inside his body. "You may have defeated my men, but I can control the metal in your skeleton."

"Too bad you can't control my eyes," Wade said as he blasted Eric to the gut with his heat vision dropping him. Free of Eric's control, Wade considered the machine.

Using his blades, he tried to tear apart the rotating rings without success. "You have to kill me," Mara said weakly.

"I'm not going to kill Supergirl. That's fucked up," Wade protested.

"If you don't, every human in Metropolis will die," Mara said to him.

Wade slashed at the wires connecting to the machine, but it continued to run. "It's self-sustaining now. It's too late," Eric told him.

"Do it, please," Mara said to him as she grew weaker.

Wade gave a frustrated look as he tried to figure out what to do without killing her. Finally, a white energy umbrella formed over the machine and then descended down to the ground. It spread rapidly over the island. "There's no time," Mara said to him.

* * *

James and Todd came upon the detonator console to a small dirty bomb inside the tower. They both saw the white flash coming from the tower and then the energy field approaching them. "We have to blow that thing," Todd said freaked out.

"Just wait a sec," James said putting his finger on the button.

Ben Lockwood watched the news live as an unknown light appeared on the tower. He called up one of his close Lieutenants. Unfortunately, the phone that rang was one of the dead on the deck. He then quickly called up his wife. "Get yourself and George out of the city, right now," he ordered Lydia.

* * *

Wade gave Mara a painful look and then extended his right arm blade. Eric used his powers to try to keep Wade from stabbing Mara through. Wade tensed up in effort as he pushed forward and then stabbed Mara through the heart. Mara gasped, closed her eyes, and passed out dead.

The machine then suddenly stopped working and the energy field dissipated before it could reach the city. "You're going to pay for making me do that," Wade said angrily to Eric.

"It's pointless talking to you, human," Eric sneered.

Mara then shook and then the machine exploded in a flash of golden light. Mara tore her chair apart and the rings of the machine. Her body then ignited in red flames as her hair became a bright red. The tear in her suit was now gone. Reign eyed Eric.

"No cage can hold me!" he spat at her.

"You're right," Reign said and then fired heat vision through his heart killing him. She then turned to Wade.

"I thought I had killed you," Wade said stunned by her appearance.

"You did," Reign replied.

Wade then looked sickly. Reign watched as his body seemed to be trying to fight something but was losing the battle. "Is it the cancer?" he wondered.

"No, I'm sorry," Reign said to him.

"I don't feel so good," Wade said collapsing on her.

Reign kept him up as his legs felt like jelly. "I saved the city, so it's worth it, right?" Wade asked painfully.

"Yes," Reign allowed.

"Tell Lena, thanks...for allowing me to make a difference," Wade said and then his body lost the fight. He then liquefied in her arms. His metal skeleton fell to the floor.

"I will," Reign promised him.

* * *

James and Todd looked upon Reign in shock. "It's her," Todd gasped.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Trigger the detonator before she kills us all," Todd said panicked.

"No, man, we don't know for sure," James told him.

"She'll kill us all!" Todd said and then pushed the button.

James smacked Todd hard with his shield sending him to the deck. The bomb then exploded destroying the tower and all the bodies inside. "No," James said horrified.

Reign was engulfed in the flames as the tower was completely obliterated. James was thrown to the deck from the force of the explosion. The flames roared around the entire island destroying the defunct alien immigration center. Reign emerged from the flames and landed near James and Todd.

"You thought that weak-ass explosion could kill me?" Reign scoffed.

"Reign? You're back," James said stunned.

"I never left. I am eternal," Reign told him.

"You killed Supergirl and Mon," James said angrily and tried to attack her.

Reign easily blocked his shield, got close to him, and then kissed him hard. James then went into a trance as he forgot what he had seen. Reign then powered down to her normal Super Insane mode. She went up to Todd, grabbed him by the throat, and suspended him over the water.

"I want you to tell your friends about me. I want you to tell them that no matter what explosive or ultimate weapon you come up with, I will never die. I am forever. So, don't fuck with me," Reign said to him.

"Okay," he said meekly.

Reign threw him down on the deck and then shot off into the air. Meanwhile, Alex saw the whole thing. "Barney, we have a problem. Reign is back."

* * *

Black rode on his motorcycle to a new place to live after betraying Supergirl. Mara suddenly dropped down forcing him to swerve out of the way. "You betrayed me," Mara said pissed-off.

"I would have had Agent Liberty if those aliens hadn't stopped me," Black said defensively.

"And what if you had? Let's say you killed him. What would stop me from killing you, afterward?" Mara asked him.

"After killing Agent Liberty, I have no other purpose," Black admitted.

"I value your tenacity and your spirit. Work with me instead of against me," Mara said to him and extended her hand.

"Alright," Black nodded shaking her hand.

Mara then blasted his Harley Davidson to scrap. "What the fuck?" Black complained. "How am I supposed to get home now?"

"Walk," Mara told him and then flew off.

* * *

James came into Lena's office as she recorded herself. She stopped recording as James entered. "I had one fucked up day," James said to her.

"Couldn't have been worse than mine," Lena frowned.

"I want to write an editorial about my experience with the Children of Liberty. This whole infiltration plan is a bust. I've ruined my reputation as James Olsen and that of Guardian," James said sadly.

"Hate to break it to you but no one gives a fuck about James Olsen," Lena said bluntly.

"Damn, well, what about Guardian?" James asked.

"I think we should retire Guardian," Lena said.

"But I love kicking ass," James shook his head dismayed.

"And you still can but when you've tarnished your reputation as badly as you have, there's only one solution: re-branding," Lena smiled.

"What do you mean?" James asked confused.

"Come with me," Lena said and the two took the elevator to her lab. Lena then showed him a fully armored body-suit. Its armor was significantly heavier and stronger than Guardian. Off to the side was a large hammer. James looked upon it in awe.

"I've been working on this for some time. It can withstand even a punch from Superman. It's immune to heat vision. It's mostly made of titanium, but I call it Steel," Lena said.

"For me?" James asked her.

"Of course," Lena said obviously.

"You're the best," James said and then kissed Lena passionately.

* * *

Mara landed inside the DEO and was immediately harassed by Col. Haley. "You're not allowed to be here."

"I'm here for J'onn. Try to stop me, and I'll destroy this floor," Mara said creating an energy sphere in her hand.

"Alright," Col. Haley allowed.

Mara extinguished the energy sphere and then went to see Hank. "I failed," Hank said hurt. "I got my ass kicked."

"It's not the first time," Mara told him.

"Fuck you," Hank smiled and then coughed. He then started tearing up. "I'm so sorry...for not finding Selena quicker."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for accusing you. It's not your fault. You're like a grandfather to me, if he were Black, a Martian, and a jerk. I never want to lose you," Mara said to him.

"While I recover, work with Manchester. He's a badass," Hank advised.

"Sure," Mara agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson aka Deadpool is given the same powers he possessed in Wolverine Origin. James Olsen was never Guardian in the comics nor was he Steel. I figured he could be both to stay relevant.


	92. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is revealed to be a Dreaming Naltorian despite her birth sex.

Nia woke up in the middle of the night and walked over to the TV to turn it off. Behind her, a crane hook swung back and forth. Noticing something was odd, she turned around and saw a woman shouting at her. She then turned around and was face-to-face with Agent Liberty.

Nia then woke up in her bed. "What the fuck was that?" she wondered. She then saw her fat Black Gothic Transgender roommate and screamed. "You sleep weird," she said unphased.

"What else is new," Nia said getting up. "I told you not to let me sleep."

"I gave you two hours, so you wouldn't look like a crack-head at work, again," she said.

"The average Fortune 500 CEO only gets five hours of sleep," Nia pointed out as she got some coffee.

"The average CEO doesn't become CEO...if they die of exhaustion," she said with a sassy tone.

"When I dream, it's like I'm in a Final Destination movie," Nia said and then drank down coffee like it were water.

* * *

Mara showed up to work at Catco and found James and Nia in the elevator. Nia had three espressos in her hand. "Are those for me, because I told you how I don't like coffee," Mara scolded Nia.

"Actually, they're for me," Nia said embarrassed.

"Nice," James approved.

"How goes it with Lena?" Mara asked conversationally.

"She built me a badass suit. We couldn't be better," James said happily.

The elevator opened with Agent Liberty pointing a pistol at Nia. She instantly dropped her coffee and shielded her face. "You okay?" James asked Nia.

"I'm fine," Nia said picking up her coffee drinks.

"You going to be a supportive boss, get her some help, maybe talk her through her issues?" James asked Mara.

"No," Mara replied.

* * *

At the DEO, Col. Haley was interrogating a Liberty goon. "I'm Agent Liberty," he said.

"Frank, respectfully, you're not leadership material," Col. Haley said to him.

"Damn," Frank said feeling insulted.

"We know you were on Shelley Island and your background has been oddly erased. So, I got a hunch you can tell us where Agent Liberty is," Col. Haley said.

"I am Agent Liberty," he repeated.

"Damn it, Frank," Col Haley shook her head.

Meanwhile, Alex and Brainiac 5 were watching the interrogation scene on the TV monitor. "We offer them plea deals, but they all say the same thing."

"Perhaps, we should use some of Hank's interrogation techniques," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Maybe I can help," Mara said in civilian clothes.

"That would expose who you are," Alex rejected.

"It's amazing what casual clothes, glasses, and brown hair can do to disguise oneself," Mara mused.

"How is your intern, Nia?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"She gets nightmares and PTSD moments. I can relate," Mara said honestly. "Except when I freak out, it's not at work."

"No, you just freak out when the world is in danger," Alex scolded.

"Nia is exhibiting signs of being a Dreamer," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"Well, no shit," Alex said unimpressed.

"I mean, she's of the Dreamer race. She has the power to see the future through her dreams," Brainiac 5 explained. "I know the distant future, but she knows what will happen in the near future."

"Can she lead us to Agent Liberty?" Alex asked.

"Possibly," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"She's my intern. I'll question her," Mara volunteered.

"Tell me what you find out. I have to report to the president soon," Alex said not looking forward to it.

* * *

Col. Haley and Alex stood in front of a TV in the conference room and addressed President Trump. "This is a complete disaster. A radical alien group almost killed everyone in Metropolis and a radical human group detonated a dirty bomb destroying everything on Shelley Island. Not to mention, Guardian, who I pardoned, is mixed up in all of this," Trump said displeased.

"The alien leader is dead and soon we will have Agent Liberty," Col. Haley assured him.

"Do what you have to," Trump ordered. "Get me a coke!" he shouted to someone off-screen.

* * *

Ben Lockwood arrived at his house and went inside. There he found Manchester Black having tea with his wife Lydia. "Why is there a Black British man in my house?" Ben wondered.

"He's your friend from the university, Mr. Black," Lydia introduced.

"Thought I come by and say hello," Black smiled.

"I think it's very thoughtful of you to come by in person," Lydia said to Black.

"How could I not after what he did?" Black said playing along. "You know, the gift."

"Of course, the gift," Ben said having no idea what he was talking about.

"What gift?" Lydia wondered.

"Oh, the wedding gift, a set of knives for me and my fiance," Black told her.

"Let me show your Black ass out the door," Ben said to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Black said walking with him.

"Lovely to meet you," Lydia said absolutely smitten.

"Same to you, my dear," Black replied politely.

As they headed out the door, Ben went for his phone to get some back-up. Black quickly revealed his pistol and took the phone from him. "Alright, you got me. Just don't do anything to Lydia," Ben said to him.

"She's the guest of honor, mother-fucker," Black said wide-eyed. "Now, play nice," he ordered.

"Hey, Lydia, why don't you make some more tea. Manchester here is going to stay a little longer," Ben said awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure," Lydia said exiting the room.

"Say anything and she dies screaming," Black told Ben.

* * *

Nia opened the door and saw Mara. "I know you want to be left alone, but I am your boss, after all," Mara smiled and then barged in.

The two sat on a couch as they talked. "My family is from far away on the planet Naltor," Nia revealed.

"Wow, that's amazing," Mara said with false amazement. "You could have told me," she said crossly. "I mean, I know it's not the best time to out yourself."

"I know myself," Nia said offended. "But once in a generation, some of our women can dream the future."

"And you can do that?" Mara asked skeptically.

"I can't control these dreams. I don't know what I am seeing or what's going on in my dreams," Nia said. "When I do, it's terrifying."

"Let me stop you, right there. You said, the women of your planet? So, how does it make any sense that you have this power?" Mara asked.

"Because I'm a...," Nia said.

"No, you're not. You're biologically male with XY chromosomes and male sex organs. If you wanted to, you could impregnate a female," Mara corrected.

"But I feel...," Nia objected.

"What you feel is irrelevant to your biological nature that is allowing you to see these dreams. You know what I think? I think the men of your planet also have dreams, but your feminist society has beaten them down to the point where they no longer think they can dream. You see yourself as under-privileged because you're an alien and a trans-woman on Earth but on Naltor it was a promotion to the high-levels of your matriarchal society. By the time you realized your family was headed to Earth, it was already too late. You goofed up," Mara told her.

"How can you know that? You've never been to Naltor," Nia said stunned.

"No, but I have," Brainiac 5 said as he casually entered the room.

"What is this shit?" Nia asked staring at them both.

"She could be the answer we have been seeking," Mara said to Brainiac 5.

"Indeed," he agreed.

"What? To find Agent Liberty?" Nia wondered.

"Well, sure, whatever, but more importantly which sex are you attracted to?" Mara asked.

"Both, I think," Nia said uncertainly.

"And are you still fertile?" Mara asked.

"I don't know. I haven't tried," Nia said awkwardly.

"A semen sample would be needed to know for sure," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"You two don't even know if I still have my male parts," Nia said offended.

"We know you do. Don't ask how," Mara said rolling her eyes.

"We can kill two birds with one stone," Brainiac 5 said intrigued.

"Won't that mess up the future?" Mara asked.

"I stopped caring about that the moment we came to this time period," Brainiac 5 said honestly.

"Wait, you're from the future?" Nia asked astounded.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly. "Your race was of strategic importance to Earth's security. We used several members of your race to accurately predict whether we would successfully be able to attack an enemy."

"You want to weaponize me?" Nia realized.

"We want you to be a team player," Mara corrected.

"You've questioned my gender, my sexuality, my alien heritage, and see me as a weapon for your agenda. Why the fuck would I help you?" Nia asked pissed-off.

"Because I'll fire you, I'll buy your apartment complex and then evict you, and my friend Barney will revoke your alien residency," Mara said simply.

"Damn," Nia realized how fucked she was.

"And in case you want to be all noble and self-sacrificing, we'll do the same to your roommate," Mara added.

"What do you want me to do?" Nia asked finally.

"Dream the future and tell us what you see," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"That's a little hard. I've been drinking coffee all day," Nia said positively jacked.

"Don't worry. I got this," Brainiac 5 said and then stunned her with his laser pistol.

As Nia slept, Mara and Brainiac 5 made small talk. "You going to scold me for using Reign?" Mara asked him.

"On the contrary, it's an intriguing development. How did you domesticate the angel of Rao?" he asked curiously.

"I asked her nicely," Mara replied.

"How do you know you can control her?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"She only did those things, because she was tricked by Selena. She's actually super chill otherwise," Mara said.

"She grants you impressive powers and gives you immortality. However, she could use you to destroy the Earth and kill all your loved ones," Brainiac 5 weighed.

"Whenever I feel sad or grieved, I let her take over. It makes me feel better," Mara admitted.

"Like a crutch?" Brainiac 5 assumed.

"Yeah," Mara said lamely.

"A crutch is a tool for the disabled to walk. It's a tool, not a weakness," Brainiac 5 told her.

"So, you don't hate me for this?" Mara asked him.

"Without condoning or condemning, I understand," Brainiac 5 said to her. "I'm more surprised you think this plan of yours will work. Doesn't it go against your religiously held beliefs?" he said pointing to Nia.

"What are the odds Alex will get married to a man, never divorce, and have children naturally?" Mara asked.

"I have calculated fourteen million scenarios with there only being one positive outcome," Brainiac 5 said.

"This is the next best thing," Mara said simply.

"The Danvers' bloodline is strong," Brainiac 5 said thoughtfully.

"Holy Shit!" Nia shouted as she awoke.

"You got anything for us?" Mara asked.

"Agent Liberty was about to kill a woman. I have a clue to find out who she is," Nia said.

* * *

Lydia graciously gave Black a tour of the home. "Lydia, Benjamin, you have a lovely home," Black complimented.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on," Ben said dismissively.

"What is this?" Black asked fascinated by a display case.

"Ben's great-great-grandfather made those," Lydia said.

"He was a blacksmith. The Lockwoods forged bayonets during the American Revolution," Ben said looking straight at Black.

"Oh really?" Black said becoming a little crazier than usual. "Can I?" he asked opening the case and taking out the bayonet.

"You know, it's from Bunker Hill. Remember that one? The Brits thought they had won the battle but their losses were so high, they eventually abandoned the campaign. It was so bloody, they realized it wasn't worth it," Ben antagonized.

"Like Vietnam?" Black shot back.

"Fuck you," Ben glared at him.

"And, of course, the Lockwoods are no longer in the steel business. More into the wearing masks and killing aliens business," Black said finally revealing his true purpose. "Isn't that right, Agent Liberty?"

"That blade is dull as fuck," Ben said to him.

"I prefer it dull," Black glared.

Lydia took out a pistol and shot Black in the chest. "God damn, woman!" Black retreated from the room.

"Kick his Black ass out of our house," Lydia said to Ben handing him the pistol.

* * *

Mara, Nia, and Brainiac 5 strolled into the principal's office of Collonwood High school. "I need the names of every girl that ran the 5k," Mara said to the principal.

"We don't release that information," the principal replied.

Brainiac 5 stunned the principal with his laser pistol and then got on his computer. He then took on the appearance of the principal in case anyone came in. Quickly looking through the names, one particular one stood out: Lydia Lockwood.

"I think I know the name of Agent Liberty's target," Brainiac 5 said to them.

As they exited the school, Brainiac 5 received a phone call from Hank. "Manchester Black is at the Lockwood's residence. He's in trouble," he said.

"Thank you, J'onn," Brainiac 5 said and then hung up. "My theory has been corroborated."

"What about my dream?" Nia wondered.

"The images of a crane hook are consistent with the Lockwood steel mill that was closed down," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well, should we go to the steel mill or go to the Lockwood residence?" Mara wondered.

"Manchester Black has been a bit of a problem for us. Let us have Agent Liberty finish him off for us and then we can take down Agent Liberty ourselves at the steel mill," Brainiac 5 considered.

"Maybe the future has been changed? I mean, we're making new decisions now," Nia said uncertainly.

"She makes a good point," Brainiac 5 agreed and then stunned Nia dropping her.

* * *

Black retreated to the basement as Ben hunted him down with pistol in hand. He looked through the closets looking for a weapon to defend himself. He then came across the Agent Liberty suit. "Well, fuck me," Black said upon seeing it.

Ben shot at Black nearly hitting him. Black took out his own pistol and fired back. What proceeded was a shootout in the basement with neither getting hit. "When the police arrive, do you really think they will side with you?" Ben mocked Black.

"I'll kill you before they arrive," Black shot back.

With them, both out of bullets, Ben and Black punched and slammed each other into random objects. As they fought, Hank arrived at the residence. "Are you friends with Black?" Lydia asked holding the old bayonet in her hand.

"Bitch, please," Hank said touching her forehead and dropping her to the floor. He then phased down to the basement level.

"Well, well, well," Hank said amused as he saw the Agent Liberty suit. "You are so fucked," he said to Ben.

"This doesn't prove anything. Plenty of Liberty members have the same exact suit. We're all Agent Liberty," Ben said to him.

"If I take you, we'll see how well your organization functions," Hank threatened.

"You can't kill me. I have my own talk show now. That makes me important!" Ben shouted.

"Like Ben Shapiro?" Hank questioned.

"Fuck you!" Ben said enraged.

"This is how it's going to go. I'm going to put you into a DEO cell where you will never face trial. Then, I am going to shapeshift into you and disband your organization," Hank said. "Then, I am going to make sweet love to your wife."

"How can you do this?" Ben asked stunned.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank smirked.

"God damn, that's savage, J'onn," Black said amazed.

Ben retreated out of the basement and ran off towards the steel mill. "Manchester Black, you're the son I never had. Take this," Hank said giving him a loaded pistol.

"Thanks, man," Black said running after Ben.

* * *

Mara, Brainiac 5, and Nia came to the steel mill. Nia suddenly awoke in Brainiac's arms. "There are three people here, all armed," she said.

"Interesting," Brainiac 5 said putting her down.

The three Liberty goons came out with guns blazing. Brainiac 5 shielded Mara and Nia as he was shot. Brainiac 5 then took his own pistol and shot them all in the heads dropping them. Nia screamed horrified.

"Everything is alright. There is no need for apprehension," Brainiac 5 told her.

"You killed those guys," Nia said stunned.

"Of course, I'm a Brainiac," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You can't go around killing people," Nia scolded.

"Why?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"What do you mean? Because you just can't," Nia said obviously.

"Why?" Brainiac 5 repeated.

"Because you just can't," Nia said lamely.

"Our match-making may be more difficult than we thought," Brainiac 5 said referring to Alex's kill count.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nia asked them both.

"We would like to set you up with a friend of ours," Mara said vaguely.

"Wait, what?" Nia thought she misheard.

"Because of your life decisions, you've greatly reduced your romantic opportunities. As your boss, I have to provide you assistance in this area," Mara said simply.

"Actually, it's none of your business. I get along just fine," Nia said defensively.

"Not according to my reports," Brainiac 5 said.

"You spying on me?" Nia asked outraged.

"We're trying to help you," Mara said condescendingly.

"I don't need help. I mean, I could be romantically involved with my roommate for all you know," Nia said.

"But I know you're not. The morbidly obese ones aren't your type. I can get you a highly trained athletic biological female with a decent income that can provide you protection," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You two are fucked up," Nia said backing away from them.

"We all have our abnormalities, Nia. Cooperate with our plan, and you will succeed Mara at Catco, gain a family, and become a super-hero," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Alright, I'll play ball. But can we deal with the problem at hand?" Nia asked.

"Yes, of course," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"I'm going back to work. Kill Agent Liberty and bring back my intern...alive," Mara ordered Brainiac 5.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Nia asked amazed.

"I'm just a weak human. Barney still needs your abilities. See you at work tomorrow," Mara said walking off.

"Damn, that's cold," Nia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Black entered the alien steel mill factory looking for Ben. "Ben Lockwood! Come here and take your medicine, lad!" he shouted calling him out.

Agent Liberty then came out and beat Black to the back with a pipe. Black sprung a wire trap on Agent Liberty pinning his arms to his sides. Black then took out his pistol and aimed at his chest. "Any last words?" he asked.

"Fuck the Queen," Agent Liberty said.

Black fired several shots into Agent Liberty's chest. "Nobody disrespects the Queen," Black shook his head.

Agent Liberty then took out a knife and sliced off his restraints. "Bulletproof suit, idiot," Agent Liberty said to him. Agent Liberty then proceeded to beat the shit out of Black until Supergirl arrived.

"You will find me a little more formidable in this arena, Lockwood," Mara said to him.

Agent Liberty took out a grenade and threw it at her. She caught it unconcerned and then it exploded filling her eyes with metallic dust blinding her for a moment. Agent Liberty then quickly went to a control panel and poured Nth liquid metal onto Mara trapping her to the floor.

"You were saying, bitch?" Agent Liberty asked the trapped Mara.

"You may find creative ways to stall me, but I can never be killed. I can never be stopped. You will never win," Mara said to him.

"Look what I have already achieved. I've turned the people and the government against you. I have forever ruined your reputation," Agent Liberty said to her.

"I'm Supergirl, remember? We've never cared about our reputations," Mara smirked at him.

Black got back up and took out his laser staff. Lydia arrived just in time with a pistol getting in front of Agent Liberty. "Hiding behind your wife, eh? I'll shoot right through her to get to you," Black said ready to fire.

Black was suddenly hit by a hook and taken to the floor. "Hook," Nia realized holding the control device.

"Steven Spielberg, 1991, a mess of a movie but very entertaining," Brainiac 5 judged.

Ben then took his wife's pistol and aimed it at Black. "For America, you Brit bastard."

"Reign," Mara said softly. The factory began to shake as Mara powered up to Super Insane god. Her hair became bright red as her red aura melted away the metal.

"That's Nth metal. Impossible," Ben said amazed.

The factory began to collapse around them. Pipes came down from the second level about to crush Lydia. Ben pushed her out of the way and was nearly crushed by the pipes. Mara then walked over to Ben and created an energy sphere in her hand.

"Please, don't kill him. He's a husband and father," Lydia pleaded.

"Plenty of those were killed in this war he started," Reign replied.

"Do it, Supergirl. Make me a martyr," Ben said severely injured.

Reign evaporated the energy sphere. "You're not worth it."

* * *

Police arrived shortly and collected both Ben and Black. "Is it over?" Nia asked Mara.

"It's a start," Mara replied.

"Any comment?" a reporter asked Ben as he was taken away.

"Just look at my face. See what they've done to me. I put on the mask to protect my family from aliens attacking our planet. You know who I am! Who is Supergirl? Who is she!" Ben shouted.

* * *

Mara handed a completed magazine to James. "It's going to be hard for Ben Lockwood to be taken seriously now that everyone knows he's a psycho in a mask," James said.

"Like...you?" Mara wondered.

"Hey, that's not cool. I'm a God damn hero. I only did all that stuff to save people," James raged.

"You're just mad you didn't get to take him in yourself," Mara rolled her eyes.

"Could it have hurt to have called me?" James asked.

"Anyway, I have a new hobby now. I want to get Aunt Alex a family of her own done naturally," Mara said.

"That's fucking impossible. I mean, you're super but not that super," James doubted.

Mara pointed to the passed out Nia at her desk. "No way," James smiled.

'Yes way," Mara grinned.

"I like it. Let's make it happen," James said amused.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Mara, dressed in civilians, came to the White House and greeted President Trump and Vice President Pence. "How's my favorite donor," Trump said shaking her hand.

"Good work balancing out Catco. Their reporting has been much improved," Pence complimented.

Trump took out a chart. "You were here at 'Enemy of the People' with the New York Times, CNN, and NBC. Now, you're here at 'Fake News'."

"I appreciate the promotion," Mara said seriously. "But I'm not here for Catco."

"Morgan Industries has done quite well, and you have brought back American jobs. You're a model for all other companies," Trump said impressed.

"Thank you, Mr. President, but I'm not here for that, either," Mara said.

"What's on your mind, Miss Jade?" Pence asked patiently.

Mara took off her glasses and gently went Super Insane becoming blond and blue-eyed. "I'm Supergirl."

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Nikolai, Alina, and Kara watched the protests to Ben Lockwood's arrest. "We'll let the trial inflame the country and then use a strike team to release him," Nikolai said.

"Can I do it?" Kara raised her hand.

"No," Nikolai shut her down.

"I'm bored. You won't like me when I'm bored," Kara said peeved.

"The _Admiral Kuznetsov_ will soon be deploying to the Mediterranean. You two will be on-board to assist the crew with any problems that should arise. We're also going to be testing the _Kuznetsov's_ anti-missile system with you acting as the missile. If it can hit you, it can hit any American missile," Nikolai said.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara allowed.

"The fleet leaves in one week. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime," Nikolai ordered.

"Like what?" Kara scoffed as he left.

"You intend to see your niece," Alina detected.

"It's inevitable. Why not?" Kara asked her.

"I have family in Ukraine. Family can complicated allegiances," Alina warned.

"I just want to get to know her a little. When I am done, I'll erase her memory of it," Kara assured her.

"I'll be watching from here," Alina told her.

"Creepy as fuck. You go ahead and do that," Kara smiled.

Kara then shed her military uniform and flew off across Siberia, into Alaska, and towards the Fortress of Solitude. Entering the fortress, she looked around in amazement. A Kelex droid then floated near her and identified her. "Kara Zor-El, welcome back."

"Glad to be back," Kara smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW decided not to explore this "miracle" with everyone all being on the same side of the spectrum. There's no scientific biological reason for Nia having Dreamer powers, so I added the Naltorian conspiracy that the Matriarchy was denying that males could also Dream. This will later have repercussions in later episodes during the Naltorian Civil War. Adventures Nia, therefore, becomes a hero for the "male resistance" on Naltor.


	93. Elseworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver recruit Kara to stop a psycho Superman in another universe.

Kara was reading articles on her past adventures when a portal opened in the fortress. "Thank God we're here," Barry said realizing they had finally made it to the right universe.

"Only took seventeen tries," Oliver seconded.

Kara quickly realized they were speaking English. "So...how can I help you?" she asked them.

"Nice suit, nice accent," Barry complimented.

"Thanks," Kara said giving nothing away.

"We need your help. Superman has gone mad. He's now calling himself a Lord and has taken over the planet," Barry said to her.

"Sounds like he was on the right track," Kara grinned.

"Look, this is super-serious. People are dying and being oppressed," Oliver said super-serious.

"You know what? You need...to...chill...the...fuck...out," Kara said slowly.

"Not when the innocent are in danger," Oliver said super-serious.

"What do I get out of this little adventure?" Kara asked.

"You can kick Superman's ass for one," Barry offered.

"Okay, I'm in," Kara agreed.

* * *

The three of them went through the portal and appeared inside SuperLord's fortress. He had the same face as before but was in a black costume. "Nice suit," Kara smirked at SuperLord.

"I've already fought you, cousin. You're weak as fuck," SuperLord said to her.

"Let's dance," Kara smirked.

The two took hold of each other and flew through the ceiling. Oliver then attacked two of SuperLord's goons in the elevator while Barry knocked out evil Alex.

Kara and SuperLord took to the air. Kara punched SuperLord hard to the chest bruising a few of his ribs. To distract Kara, SuperLord took hold of a helicopter and flung it at a building. Kara ignored the helicopter and kept punching at SuperLord. The doomed helicopter exploded on the side of a building.

"You're not like my Kara," SuperLord realized.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kara said punching SuperLord hard to the face.

Kara then punched SuperLord with another blow with her left hand. SuperLord was blasted into several skyscrapers by the force of her punches. As SuperLord settled in one of the buildings, Kara was on him in a flash punching him to the chest and face in front of stunned office employees. SuperLord attempted to regain control of the situation by firing heat vision at her. Kara quickly moved out of the way to avoid the beams. The floor then collapsed beneath them. The two of them shot out of the building as it collapsed. The collapsing building then fell on another building destroying them both.

"Fuck," SuperLord realized the destruction of his city.

Kara punched SuperLord hard to the ground. He hit the concrete hard creating a crater. Kara landed and casually pulled him back to his feet. "How?" SuperLord wondered.

"Oh, I haven't even broken a sweat yet," Kara smirked.

Barry and Oliver then entered the scene ready for action. SuperLord detached himself from Kara and put Barry in a headlock. "Make a move, and I break his neck," SuperLord threatened.

"No!" Oliver said super-serious.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Kara asked blasting SuperLord with heat vision. SuperLord fired at the same time and their beams hit in the middle.

Kara easily over-powered SuperLord stunning him. Oliver got a Kryptonite arrow ready. "Don't do it, Oliver. We're better than this. We're better than him," Barry said to him.

There was a long pause as Oliver was indecisive. "Do you want me to do it? I mean, fuck," Kara said to Oliver.

"No, arrows are my thing. Back off," Oliver said defensively.

"Well, okay then," Kara rolled her eyes.

SuperLord pushed Barry away and then clapped his hands sending both Barry and Oliver to the ground. He then flew off escaping.

"Well...shit," Kara said displeased.

* * *

SuperLord landed in a square. Kara got to him instantly. "Look at all the people you let die," SuperLord pointed out the destruction in the city.

"You know, I come from a land where we killed our own people by the tens of millions and then committed war crime atrocities all over Eastern Europe. We even shot our own men when they retreated from a hopeless battle," Kara recalled.

"What the fuck?" SuperLord wondered.

"But it was all worth it in the end to bitch-slap Hitler and right now you're the Hitler of this world," Kara said to him.

"I was once a hero who never killed. But the Joker made me hallucinate that Lois Lane was Doomsday," SuperLord told her.

"Cool story, bro," Kara said dismissively.

"I wasn't FINISHED!" SuperLord raged.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

"So, I killed my one true love because of a lie. In my rage and sorrow, I murdered the Joker. I then brought peace and order to this world so what happened to me would never happen again," SuperLord said.

"Look, I've killed a lot of people. I mean, a lot," Kara smiled. "But I never took the extra step of conquering the world, alright. And just because you kill people, it doesn't make you any less of a hero. You only become the villain when you become the asshole that tells other people what to do all the time," Kara told him.

"I've united the world," SuperLord said defensively.

"What's going to happen when you fall?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"You can't defeat me! I am the master of this WORLD!" SuperLord shouted.

Kara moved faster than he could react and punched him hard to the gut. The windows in the nearby skyscrapers shattered and the people nearby fell to the ground stunned. Oliver then fired a Kryptonite arrow hitting SuperLord in the back. SuperLord fell to the ground dead.

Barry then sped over to their position. "A lot of people have died. This is terrible," he said looking around.

"Yeah, someone should fix that," Kara agreed.

"I know what to do. I'll use the speed-force," Barry said.

"That again," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Why did you even need me here?" Kara asked.

"I was hoping you could help defeat him with minimal casualties," Barry admitted.

"Well, you fucked up when you chose me then," Kara said to him.

"Obviously," Oliver grumbled.

"This is going to get a little weird," Barry said and then sped off.

* * *

Barry returned and found himself in the middle of a battle. "This is great," Kara said watching the Justice League battle their respective villains. "Could you, like, do something about that?" Oliver asked.

"I suppose," Kara said with low enthusiasm.

"I'm too spent to do that again," Barry said taking a breather.

"Alright," Kara rolled her eyes and then went for her first target. Superman and Ares were in a deadly struggle in the air. Kara came in and punched a hole right through Areas. "Who's the god-killer now?" Kara said amused by her own wit.

Kara then flew over to Hal Jordan and Sinestro. She swooped in behind Sinestro and quickly broke his neck killing him. Superman then flew towards Lois to give her a solid ass-kicking. Kara intervened punching Superman hard to the jaw before he could kill her.

"What the hell?" Lois wondered.

"He thinks you're Doomsday," Kara told her.

The other Justice League members came over to Superman to restrain him. Kara sped towards Superman and punched him to the gut knocking him out.

* * *

Kara then went over to Arkham where Joker was now being imprisoned. "Didn't fancy you coming here," Batman said upon her arrival.

"Superman has a heavy case of the unconscious," Kara smirked.

"Nice," Batman said pleased. "I've got this handled."

"I've noticed," Kara rolled her eyes.

Kara took the Joker by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Supergirl, don't!" Batman said to her.

"Your little game between the two of you is at an end. You capture him, he dregs up all the criminals, you bust the criminals, he escapes, the cycle continues," Kara said.

"How does it feel to be used, Joker?" Kara asked him.

"He'll never kill me. His sense of morality won't let him. But I will break him, one day," Joker smiled.

"You see, soldiers kill bad guys, police officers kill bad guys, and I kill bad guys. Killing if done for the right reason is fine. It doesn't corrupt the soul like you think. If Batman or Superman kill and become psychotic, it was because they were always that way from the beginning," Kara told him.

"If you kill me, I win," Joker reminded her.

"I don't give a fuck," Kara smiled back at him. "Either you die and there's nothing or you die and you get sent to hell. Either way, I'm cool with it."

"If you start killing, it will never stop. You will become corrupted. You will become a tyrant and think of yourself as a god. It is inevitable," Joker said to her.

"You're wrong. I am from a country of killers, but we are in the light now, ready to lead the world to greatness," Kara said to him.

"Please," Joker said dismissively.

Kara punched him through his gut and out the other side killing him instantly. "Well, he did say please," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You killed him," Batman said shocked and appalled.

"I saved lives. Try it sometime," Kara said to Batman and then walked out of the asylum.

* * *

Kara regrouped with Oliver and Barry. "Well, that was fun," Kara smiled.

"You're a little different from the Kara I remember," Barry said to her.

"Yeah, what's with the accent and the new suit?" Oliver asked.

"The Supergirl you know died. I am a copy of her, a clone. I don't have her memories, but I have her powers," Kara told them.

"Wow," Barry said grieved.

"How did she die?" Oliver asked.

"Her daughter killed her," Kara said vaguely.

"Damn," Barry shook his head.

"Good thing we recruited you instead of her," Oliver said offensively.

"It's complicated. No one is an angel but no one is truly a demon either," Kara said.

"That's right. We redeemed Superman," Barry said, happy with his success.

"We must always be vigilant in case Superman ever goes crazy again," Oliver said super-serious.

"Well, I should get back," Kara said impatiently.

"Right," Barry said activating a portal.

"Barry, I'm faster than you," Kara smiled and then disappeared.

"Damn," Oliver said amused as he saw Barry's shocked face.

* * *

**Midvale**

Jeremiah stared off into the ocean occasionally skipping rocks on the ocean waves with his robot arm. Since Kara's death, he had never been the same. He didn't even notice as something dropped into the ocean. Closing his eyes in grief, he didn't see Kara walking on the water wearing a white dress. When he did open his eyes, he saw Kara walking towards him and then resting her bare feet on the wet sand.

"Are you a ghost?" Jeremiah wondered.

"I have her face and her voice, but I am not her," Kara said with her thick Russian accent.

"Why have you come?" Jeremiah asked her.

"You were her father, and she loved you. No matter what you see in the news, remember that I will never let any harm come to you," Kara said to him.

"I always wondered what would happen if you had landed in a different country. What you would become," Jeremiah said.

Kara got close to Jeremiah. "We can start again like when she first came to you all those years ago...or I can make you forget I was ever here," she said to him.

"If you'll have me as a father, I would be happy to have you as a daughter," Jeremiah said embracing her.

"What's next?" Kara asked sheepishly.

"Want to walk along the beach?" Jeremiah asked her.

"I would love to," Kara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never a fan of that book that can make anything happen. I decided to go with the Injustice storyline instead.


	94. Mind Wipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yautja return looking for worthy prey in the DEO.

Kara and Alina boarded the _Admiral Kuznetsov,_ Russia's navy flagship and their one and only aircraft carrier. The ship was old, built during Soviet times, was half the tonnage of an average American carrier, and lacked the technological advantages a modern carrier had in lifting and retrieving its fighters. Occasionally, a Russian fighter would end up not landing on the carrier properly. The ship itself often had problems staying afloat requiring a tugboat to be near it at all times.

"This bucket of bolts is a piece of shit," Kara remarked.

"Stop talking shit about our boats," Alina scolded.

"To think Americans are denying themselves universal health care and free college tuition in order to counter something like this," Kara mused looking around unimpressed.

"Our enemy is not the Americans but ISIS terrorists and Ukrainian fascists," Alina reminded her.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted.

"We're underway," the captain told Alina.

"Thank you, captain," Alina said appreciatively.

The engines then stalled and the ship stopped moving. "You were saying?" Kara grinned.

"A minor hiccup," the captain said sheepishly.

"Oh really?" Kara said skeptically and then went below deck with Alina.

The sailors got out of their way as they went down the hallways. They finally reached the engine room and saw some minor flooding. "Don't use your powers," Alina reminded Kara.

"Alright, I'm an engineer. Let me fix your fuck-up here," Kara said rolling her sleeves. Alina stayed away from the water as they worked on sealing the leaks.

* * *

**Washington DC**

"Well, this is a curious development," Vice President Pence said of Mara.

"We want you to know that this administration has full faith in you, Supergirl," Trump told her.

"It doesn't seem like it," Mara judged.

"The Supergirl brand has been tarnished, and we've taken a hit in the polls over you," Pence reminded her.

"What can we do to fix this?" Mara asked.

"We need a threat that only you can defend us from. So far, the people you have fought like Agent Liberty and Manchester Black could have easily been taken down by the FBI or MPD. But if there was a threat that only you could handle, the American people will come to rely on you for protection," Pence said.

"We've decided to shut down the government over this wall. We're facing all sorts of opposition in Congress and the courts, but we have convinced at least half of America that the situation is a real threat. With everyone against us, it makes it appear that I alone am fighting for the American people," Trump said.

"So, how do we manufacture a crisis that only I can solve?" Mara wondered.

Trump and Pence simply shrugged declining to tell her about her Russian counterpart. "When that crisis eventually comes, we will call you. In the meantime, we have to distance ourselves from you. No working officially at the DEO, for example," Pence told her.

"Alright," Mara agreed.

"I can still give Mara Jade a security clearance. I got my son-in-law and my daughter a security clearance. It's no problem," Trump said.

"I understand what you mean," Mara smiled. She then heard a distress call from a US ship. "If you'll excuse me, I have to save some SEALS."

* * *

Supergirl raced towards a ship in distress in the bay. Upon arriving, she found several Navy SEALS dead on the deck. With her X-ray vision, she saw a bomb counting down. Taking the bomb, she threw it overboard where it exploded in the air. The DEO soon arrived with Col. Haley, Alex, and Brainiac 5 present.

"He has a concussion and two broken ribs but no internal bleeding," Mara said to a medic.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Supergirl. I thought the president was pretty clear when he dismissed you from the DEO," Col. Haley said antagonistically.

"I'm pretty clear the ocean isn't the DEO," Mara replied sarcastically. "I came here because people needed help, not for you."

"Supergirl was the first one on the crime scene. Maybe she can help us find out who did it," Alex allowed.

"It was an alien attack. It had some kind of cloak that reflected light," Mara said.

"We've encountered aliens using cloaks before. If it is the same one, they are extremely dangerous," Brainiac 5 said.

"I could help to collect evidence," Mara offered.

"With aliens involved, this is now a DEO crime scene now. You are dismissed. We'll handle it from here," Col. Haley said.

"If not for me, the bomb would have destroyed this ship," Mara pointed out.

"Stand aside. That is an order," Col. Haley stared her down.

"I don't take orders, I give them," Mara said and then flew off.

* * *

Hank looked upon his framed private investigator certificate with pride as Brainiac 5 entered. "We're not quite open, yet," Hank said as he came in.

"So, this is your new business. Quite old-fashion but then again, you are old," Brainiac 5 remarked.

Hank chuckled at that. "Fuck you, Barney."

"What's your deal?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"A lot of aliens don't trust the police. I can't imagine why. But I can be that middle man between them and law enforcement agencies while making a shit-load of money," Hank said.

"I'm here to talk about Supergirl. She's going to require resources and your talents. As it happens, the president has given me authority over the DEO's finances. I can pay you a shit-load of money," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"When you came in, you had my curiosity. Now, you have my attention," Hank smiled. "Show me the money."

Brainiac 5 took out a roll of cash from his pocket equal to ten thousand dollars. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Brainiac 5 and Col. Haley had a closed-door meeting in the conference room. "The president has disavowed Supergirl in public but in private she is still a DEO asset. You should refrain from antagonizing her in places where the general public is not around. On that ship, you were not in military uniform and the medics don't even know what the DEO is," Brainiac 5 said.

"The president should disavow Supergirl publicly and privately. She's dangerous," Col. Haley argued.

"I have been with Supergirl for eight years. I saw her grow up and helped raise her. In all respects, I am like an uncle to her. She's not what you think she is," Brainiac 5 said.

"We must have leverage over her. She must have a secret identity and with that identity comes things she won't want to lose like a job, business relationships, and community involvement," Col. Haley. said.

"Or maybe she doesn't," Brainiac 5 suggested. "If she calls your bluff and you reveal her secret identity, she will indeed lose all these things. But do we really want a Supergirl isolated and alone from human society?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"You already know who she is, don't you?" Col. Haley realized.

"Obviously," Brainiac 5 smirked. "And apparently so does the president."

"Why am I out of the loop?" Col. Haley asked annoyed.

"Because you're the one we don't truly trust yet. We've had people like you supervising the DEO before and one-by-one they disappear. The DEO will always be run by either Hank, Alex, Supergirl, or myself. That will never change," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why am I even here?" Col. Haley asked.

"You're a token, colonel. The president and I know things, terrible things across the world that could destroy us all. You're here because I can control you better than I could control Director Danvers," Brainiac 5 said bluntly.

"As you said, I am a token. That means I'll never be fired from this post. I will find out Supergirl's identity and what I do with that information is up to me," Col. Haley said.

"There are fates worse than just being fired," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"You threatening me?" Col. Haley asked outraged.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"I'm willing to bet that Director Danvers won't appreciate the fact that you're the one actually in charge of this place and that you got her demoted. You can't do anything to me while I am here in the DEO with Director Danvers. And I have people too. People that would investigate your ass if anything were to happen to me," Col. Haley threatened.

"Very well then. Let's see how this game of ours plays out," Brainiac 5 allowed.

As soon as Col. Haley left, Brainiac 5 got on the phone with Hank. "I may need a mind wipe. Not, just yet. I want to see how this drama plays out."

* * *

Col. Haley walked with Alex around the DEO. "I was hoping after she was fired, Supergirl would limit her heroics. The most powerful alien is out there, and she fully intends to do what she pleases. The president should never have dismissed her without a contingency plan."

"Uh-huh," Alex said as she looked at her phone.

"Have you ever heard of this kind of alien before?" Col. Haley asked.

"They're the Yautja. They're a race of hunters. They're over seven feet tall, very strong, aggressive, and have advanced technology. They can cloak themselves, use plasma weaponry, and are skilled with melee weapons," Alex said.

"Priority one is to neutralize this attacker. I am going to be interrogating some agents," Col. Haley said.

"Why are you interrogating agents?" Alex asked concerned.

"I am going to correct the president's mistakes. I am going to make Supergirl cooperate with us fully. Supergirl is powerful, but she's still a blond. She must have leaked her secret identity to someone," Col. Haley said entering the interrogation room and closing the door behind her.

"She's not a real blond," Alex muttered.

* * *

At Morgan Industries, Mara hosted a board meeting. As she sat down, Hank and Brainiac 5 remained standing to her right and left. "As you know, our stock has never been higher and profits have increased from the year prior. We have even reduced outsourcing. I have made you fat cats rich," Mara reminded them.

"And we do appreciate it," a board member said to her.

"Thank you. The reason why I have selected you all is because you're all guilty as sin," Mara said getting up.

"You sent your mother to a third-rate nursing home, sold her house, and used the proceeds to buy an oriental rug. You sold trade secrets to China. You had your girlfriend raped while she was passed out drunk, broke up with her, and then disavowed knowledge of her when she committed suicide. You went to Thailand to have sex with an under-aged boy. At your last company, you approved toys you knew to be toxic. And finally, you make Wolf from Wall-Street look amateurish by comparison," Mara listed off.

"Despite your many many faults, you guys still do good work. I'm happy to work with all of you because I have leverage over you all," Mara said.

"What is this about?" a board member asked impatiently.

"News may come out that I am Supergirl," Mara revealed.

The board chuckled at that including Mara. She then had her eyes glow white-hot. "Holy shit!" one of them said as they saw her eyes.

"So, as I was saying, my secret identity could be revealed. When and if that happens, I will simply choose a new alias and appearance. You will appoint me back as acting CEO and all Edge accounts will be transferred to my new identity. You will comply or a chain of events will happen: First, I'm going to name-drop you to the FBI for all your crimes, then I'm going to have my alien friend here mind-wipe you of what you know, and then I'm going to have my cyborg friend here kill you," Mara said seriously.

"Should you decide to resign for any reason, you will be mind-wiped," Mara added.

"Well...fuck," one of the board members said stunned.

"Now, let's discuss some of these budget numbers, because they look fishy to me," Mara said opening a folder filled with papers.

* * *

Alex entered a locker room and found several agents. "Shit, that's a lot of people," she realized. "Alright, you guys are the only ones...so far that know of Supergirl's true identity. Once Col. Haley has Supergirl's secret identity, she thinks she can assert control over her. If you are confronted by Col. Haley, lying to a superior officer could have consequences," Alex said.

"What consequences? We get away with murder around here," one agent scoffed.

"That's not true," Alex said offended.

"We all know that if we betray Supergirl, Hank will come back and fuck us all up. I prefer to keep my mind intact," one agent said.

"Yeah, what's a court-martial to whatever Hank could do to us," another agent said freaked.

"We all vow to remain silent," they all said to Alex.

"Thank you," Alex said to them all.

Col. Haley then entered the locker room. "Are you and these agents working on something specific?"

"I was just telling these male agents why they shouldn't be in the women's locker room. What the fuck, guys?" Alex said to them.

"Damn, that's cold," a male agent shook his head.

"I think you three need some mandatory sexual harassment training," Col. Haley said to them.

"Fuck me," a male agent muttered.

"Agent Lawrence, I wish to speak to you," Col. Haley ordered.

* * *

Alex walked with Brainiac 5. "That was a close one," she said.

"Perhaps, you shouldn't have insubordination meetings in the locker room without knowing Col. Haley's exact location," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Look, I've been through a rough day," Alex said.

"The ship carrying the Navy SEALS has no record and the bodies have mysteriously disappeared," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Sounds like a cover-up," Alex realized.

* * *

**Black Sea**

Kara entered the nuclear reactor chamber and fixed the problem exposing herself to intense radiation. When she was finished, she was quarantined and scrubbed down. Finally, she was allowed to walk around the ship normally. The captain assembled Russian sailors who knew what Kara had done.

"Private Snowball is an exceptional person. Should you tell anyone of her exceptionalism, you will be executed and your family exiled to Siberia. Do I make myself clear?" he said to them all.

"Yes, Sir!" they shouted.

"Carry on," the captain ordered.

Kara walked over to Alina who was on the deck. "Fixed another reactor problem. This ship is like a floating Chernobyl waiting to happen."

"I wonder if it is worth it. You risked your secret identity," Alina scolded.

"Private Snowball? No one cares," Kara scoffed.

"No, your secret identity is that you are Supergirl. The West will freak out when they know we have you," Alina said concernedly.

"You worry too much," Kara rolled her eyes. "You've been acting weird ever since we got on-board."

"I don't like being on the water," Alina admitted.

"But you are water," Kara asked confused.

"Exactly. It's difficult to keep my form together in the water. I fear that I could dissolve in the water and never come back together," Alina said.

"Thank you for trusting me with that," Kara said sincerely.

"I don't trust those sailors no matter what threats the captain makes. Mind-wipe them all," Alina ordered.

"Can I do more than just kiss them?" Kara smiled.

"No," Alina rebuked.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex visited Mara at her apartment. "There are no records of the ship or the Navy SEALS stationed on it. I think the bomb was put there to destroy all physical evidence," Alex said.

"Why do people cover things up? Don't they know we will eventually figure it out," Mara said while eating a pizza.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Alex wondered. "Anyway, Col. Haley has made it her mission to find out your secret identity. She wants it, so she can keep you in line."

"Oh really?" Mara asked already knowing this.

"So, please stay off her radar.

"With the Yautja running around, you're going to need me," Mara said seriously.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 called up Nia. "I would like to accompany me to a restaurant, just the two of us."

"Like a date?" Nia wondered.

"It's completely business-related," Brainiac 5 told her. "I'll text you the time and place."

Brainiac 5 then hung up as Col. Haley approached him.

* * *

Mara came over to Hank's office. "This is great," Mara said looking around. She then saw a framed picture of Hank, Alex, and Kara.

Mara put the picture down and backed away from it. "Something wrong?" Hank asked her.

Mara's eyes went red. "No, nothing's wrong," Reign replied.

"So, the Yautja have returned and there is a non-existent cargo ship. Sounds like the plot to a bad spy novel," Hank smiled amused.

Mara's eyes went red briefly as she returned. "So, do you still have your files on them?"

"I have all my files from my tenure at the DEO. All of this is classified, but I don't give a fuck," Hank said sending a box of files her way.

Mara looked over some of the files and found Alex's background check. "Parking tickets, DUI, public intoxication, and...indecent exposure," Mara read.

"She was a wild one," Hank smiled.

"Even with me gone from the DEO, she's still trying to protect me," Mara reflected.

"Protecting you is in her DNA," Hank said.

"That DNA should be replicated," Mara said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"Brainiac 5 and I have a plan to get Alex settled down with children," Mara revealed.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Hank scoffed.

"She broke up with Maggie over it. She must be motivated," Mara said.

"Yeah, but I put a stop to that nonsense by promoting her," Hank pointed out.

"I have Morgan Industries, Catco press office, and I want the DEO. I want everything," Mara said to Hank.

"You'll have to get passed Col. Haley," Hank frowned.

"Already in the works," Mara told him.

"I can't agree with this plan of yours. The DEO should be run by humans," Hank said.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Mara asked him.

"It is," Hank said dismissively.

"Could you mind-wipe the entire planet?" Mara asked curiously.

"I have never tried. That seems a bit extreme," Hank said. "Why?"

"If you could mind-wipe the planet that I was ever Reign, we could make things the way they used to be," Mara said seriously.

"What of everything documented online?" Hank asked.

"Brainiac 5 can hack the Internet," Mara said.

"There will still be cracks. You can't cover up something that large," Hank doubted.

"Can you train yourself to do it?" Mara requested.

"Of course," Hank agreed.

* * *

That evening, Brainiac 5 sat down with Nia. "Here are some documents for you to read over. It's Alex Danver's file."

"I thought this was a date," Nia asked.

"Would you really want to date someone like me?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Not really. You're a cyborg that kills people," Nia whispered.

"If this were a date, we would be doing something fun like paintball," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Well, I feel like an idiot now," Nia said looking over the menu.

"Don't feel bad. Everyone is an idiot compared to me," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"You could work on your charm," Nia critiqued.

"Unfortunately, Alex Danvers has no charm either," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why would I ever want to date this person?" Nia asked looking over her file.

"It's not really about that. The child between you will have desirable DNA traits. This is a good match," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"There's more to a relationship than reproducing," Nia said obviously. "If Alex wants a sperm donation, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Call me old-fashion, but I believe the child between you two should have two parental units, perhaps even three," Brainiac 5 said referring to himself.

"Creepy as fuck," Nia muttered.

"Since last year, the Vindicators have lost almost all of their members. I would like you to join us," Brainiac 5 offered.

"What are you vindicating?" Nia asked confused.

"The value of this planet. It's actually quite insignificant as it stands now," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I think what happened between us was a one-time thing," Nia said.

"But you were so helpful," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"I remember you stunning me several times," Nia said resentfully.

"You are a hero. I know it. I know everything," Brainiac 5 said and then his phone rang. "I have to go now."

"This is the worst date I have ever been on, and I have had my fair share of them," Nia said unimpressed.

"Join us or we'll ruin your life," Brainiac 5 ordered and then passed Alex's file over to her. Brainiac 5 then took off talking on his phone as he left like a total asshole.

* * *

Brainiac 5 came back to the DEO to brief the personnel. "The doors have been sealed and the perimeter alarms are active. If the Yautja enter, we will hear about it," he said.

"What happens when they do get in?" Alex asked.

"We will flood the corridors with mist and activate a grid of lasers. Once the Yautja disrupt the lasers, we can then fire these weapons at them," Brainiac 5 explained.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's a modified paintball gun. The first trigger shoots a paintball that will make us able to see them. The second trigger fires a real bullet," Brainiac 5 said and then opened a chest full of them.

"Good thinking," Alex said.

"Obviously," Brainiac 5 smiled condescendingly.

"These creatures are extremely dangerous. Shoot to kill," Alex ordered.

* * *

Alex then entered an interrogation room. "I'm so sorry," an Asian female agent told her.

"You surprise me, Director Danvers. All the lies you must have told. You've undermined everything we stand for," Col. Haley said disappointed.

"What do we stand for?" Alex wondered.

"All to protect your sister, your dead sister: Supergirl," Col. Haley said to her. "And now your niece has taken up the job. Your niece was Reign. She killed your sister. What a family drama you have, Director Danvers," Col. Haley sneered.

"You better back off," Alex said seriously.

"J'onn, you, and Supergirl treated the DEO like a family business," Col. Haley accused.

"We would never have defeated the alien threats to this world without Supergirl and J'onn," Alex said defensively.

"Let me see: The first threat came from Kryptonians that arrived shortly after your sister did. Their leader was, in fact, your sister's own aunt. They nearly killed the entire human population. Then, the Insane invaded the planet looking for their lost son, Mon-El, who happens to be Supergirl's husband. Then, Reign shows up and takes control of your niece," Col. Haley framed it.

"It has been a wild ride," Alex admitted.

"Your own human family is just as guilty. Your father worked for Cadmus. Supergirl nearly killed our greatest heroes to keep you safe. You are a liability, Director Danvers. The moment you are captured, your niece will do anything to keep you safe including betraying this country and this world," Col. Haley pointed out.

"It's not that simple," Alex said lamely.

"Do you deny it?" Col. Haley asked point-blank.

"No," Alex said softly.

"You're an exceptional agent, but your connection to Supergirl makes you the weak link in the chain," Col. Haley said.

"If not for me, Supergirl would never have helped in the first place," Alex argued.

"We don't need Supergirl anymore," Col. Haley shot back.

The alarm system then went off. "Well...shit," Alex realized.

* * *

The DEO personnel gathered to the command center hall with weapons ready. The laser system then went off as the floor lost power. The Yautja went through the mist creating a slight distortion. "Open fire!" Col. Haley ordered.

The DEO fired paintballs and real bullets down the hall hoping to hit something. There was a brief pause as everyone reloaded. A few DEO personnel walked into the hall to see if they had hit anything. The Yautja suddenly sliced one of them through with his blades, fired a net gun against another, and then blasted the other with his plasma cannon.

Brainiac 5 fired shots on the Yautja making him visible. Alex fired her laser pistol at the Yautja injuring him. He knocked the pistol out of her hands. Using her magnet, she summoned the pistol back into her hand. The DEO fired continuously on the Yautja until he decloaked and fell to the floor dead.

A second Yautja on the second floor fired into Brainiac's chest disrupting his hologram. Brainiac took out his laser pistol only for the Yautja to swipe his hand clear off. The Yautja then smacked Brainiac off the ledge down to the ground floor. The Yautja leaped down and began slicing up DEO personnel and tossing their bodies into the computer monitors and TV screens.

"Stay with me," Col. Haley said to Alex as she lured the Yautja into the prison hall.

"What about our agents?" Alex asked.

"Gain fire superiority and then treat, Director," Col. Haley reminded her.

The Yautja disarmed Col. Haley, took her by the leg, and threw her against the wall. He then backhanded Alex nearly knocking her out. The Yautja disarmed Alex and took her by the throat. He then lifted her off the floor. "Kryptonian...give her to me," he said in a strange alien tone.

"Fuck you," Alex spat back.

The Yautja turned Alex's head as he examined her skull with his mask. The door opened revealing Supergirl. The Yautja dropped Alex. Mara blasted the Yautja with frost breath making him visible with the frost on his body. Mara then quickly threw the Yautja into a prison cell. The Yautja fired his plasma cannon at the cell door blasting it off its hinges and slamming Mara with it.

Mara fired her heat vision blasting his plasma cannon off and deactivating his cloak. The Yautja extended Kryptonite blades. The Yautja then got close to Mara and stabbed her through killing her. "Mara, no!" Alex shrieked as Mara's head fell limp.

The Yautja then considered Col. Haley and Alex to see if they were worthy prey. A fist suddenly punched through his back and out his chest. Green blood splashed on the floor. The Yautja then fell to the floor dead. Mara's wound and tear in her suit were repaired.

"Thank God," Alex said embracing Mara. "I thought I had lost you."

Col. Haley then broke up the reunion. "I know who you are...Mara Jade. And from now on, you will do as I order when I say."

"She just saved your ass," Alex reminded her.

"You're lucky you're not in handcuffs for violating Article 90 of the code of military justice," Col. Haley said to her. "Mara Jade is over. A member of the press and a business CEO working inside a military installation. I'm going to recommend to the president that we draft you into service contingent upon not releasing your true identity to the public. If you have any reservations, think about what would happen if your enemies knew who you really were," Col. Haley threatened.

Alex then punched Col. Haley to the face knocking her out.

* * *

Hank phased into the DEO prison hall and found Alex and Mara. "Damn, what a mess," he remarked.

"She knows I'm Supergirl," Mara said to Hank.

Hank looked at Mara's Supergirl uniform. "Well, no shit."

"I mean, she knows I'm Mara Jade," Mara clarified.

"Is there a reason why you can't do it?" Hank asked Mara.

"Eww...gross," Mara said immaturely.

"Fine, I'll do it," Hank rolled his eyes and then phased through the cell. He then erased Col. Haley's memory of her knowledge of Mara's identity.

* * *

The next day, the DEO personnel took away the bodies, cleaned the blood away, and scrubbed the paintball paint off. "That paint is more permanent than I thought," Brainiac 5 remarked fully repaired.

"Ten men are dead now," Alex reminded him.

"Could have been worse. I could have been permanently deactivated. Think of all that knowledge lost," Brainiac reflected.

"You're a real piece of work," Alex said dryly.

Col. Haley then casually brought a large tentacle octopus alien monster in a tank to the interrogation room. "What the fuck is that?" Alex asked him.

"It's a Virtularian. It's a truth-seeker," he said.

"Now, we can continue our investigation into Supergirl's identity. By the end of the day, I'll get her," Col. Haley said confidently.

"Joke's on her, all the agents that knew of Supergirl's identity are dead now," Brainiac 5 said as soon as she left.

"God damn, that's savage," Alex lectured him.

"Well, except you, of course. You're still alive," Brainiac 5 corrected himself.

"I am so fucked," Alex realized.

* * *

That evening an ambulance raced to the hospital. Alex was administered drugs by IV and led to a room. Her body convulsed as she vomited the poison. "She's safe now," the doctor said as Alex's vital signs stabilized.

Hank impersonated a doctor and walked into her room. She was awake and sitting up. "What the fuck, Alex? I sensed your mind fading and called an ambulance to get you."

"I wish you hadn't," Alex said glumly.

"What's wrong with you? Taking sleeping pills in mass?" Hank asked.

"What do you think? I can't take it anymore. My sister's dead. My men keep dying on me and it's my fault. Col. Haley is right. I'm a liability. I always have been. As soon as Kara joined the DEO, you should have fired my ass," Alex said to him.

"No, that's not true at all," Hank lied.

"She's dead...because I didn't stop Selena when she attacked the DEO. She's dead because I didn't investigate Thomas Coville more thoroughly. She's dead because I couldn't save her in that field. I'm a fucking medic and I couldn't save her," Alex sobbed.

"No one could have saved her from those wounds. Every artery, vein, and organ was sliced several times over. You're right, you are a medic. You should know when it is impossible," Hank told her.

"I thought losing Maggie was hard but this is so much worse. I feel like my heart has been ripped in two," Alex said sadly.

"You have to live for Mara, your niece," Hank reminded her.

"She can take care of herself. I'm just getting in the way. Every day, I show up to work hating my life. I thought being a workaholic would end the pain, but it hasn't," Alex said.

"I understand more than you can know," Hank told her.

"Just let me go, J'onn," Alex said turning away from him.

"I've lost one daughter. I'm not going to lose another," Hank said and then put his hand to her forehead.

* * *

**Black Sea**

Kara and Alina watched as Su-57 fighters landed on the carrier. It was dawn giving them a beautiful sunrise at sea. Kara then felt a painful sensation in her heart. "What is it?" Alina asked concerned.

"I don't know. I feel like something is wrong," Kara said quickly recovering.

"Where?" Alina wondered.

"Somewhere elsewhere," Kara said looking west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reasoning for Alex's mindwipe was contrived and completely unnecessary only done so to create pointless drama. It was truly a WTF moment for CW Supergirl. I've kept the same scenario but with a different reason. I realize Alex having suicidal inclinations is heavy but this season has been all about how different people deal with grief. Mara has carried her sadness on her sleave but Alex has kept it bottled up until it reached a tipping point.


	95. Super Insane Bro-Lee: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Kon encounter a new Insane warrior: Bro-Lee.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Planet Mon**

A fleet of ships approached the Insane home-world carrying the mighty Darkseid. As the fleet entered the planet's atmosphere, fighters from all over the galaxy exited the ships and started patrolling the area. The Insane looked upon the ships with wonder and trepidation.

"The great Darkseid has arrived, your majesty," a servant informed King Mon.

"Yeah, no shit," King Mon said seeing the ships fly past the windows of his palace.

As Darkseid's ship landed in the square, the Female Furies made their presence known. King Mon, Queen Rhea, and their entourage of best Insane warriors came out to greet Darkseid. The doors of the ship opened and Darkseid stepped out wearing his black armor. His eyes were a demonic red.

"It's been a long time, King Mon," he said in a low baritone voice.

"It's an honor to have you here," King Mon replied with false sincerity.

"I think you will find the pleasure is all mine," Darkseid smiled amused as the Insane all knelt before him.

Grail then made her entrance sneering at the group of Insane. "This is my daughter, Grail. She will be your new commander. Nothing has changed between us. Any disrespect or insubordination towards her will be seen as if it were done onto me. I must warn you though. Her temper far exceeds my own," Darkseid said to them.

"Yes, my Lord," King Mon replied submissively.

"It would appear there are several Insane warriors with weapons trained on us," Grail said amused sensing their presence.

"Indeed," Darkseid agreed. His Omega beams danced around the city destroying all of their positions killing every one of them.

"You're either brave or incredibly foolish to think you can pull a fast one on Lord Darkseid," Grail mocked.

"Bravery comes to nothing in the face of death," Darkseid smiled.

"Yes, my Lord," Kon Mon agreed.

Darkseid and Grail then departed the Insane home-world with their fleet of ships leaving King Mon completely humiliated.

* * *

**Super Insane Bro-Lee**

* * *

King Mon and Queen Rhea went to the pod room filled with young Insane boys. In these pods, their development and strength were accelerated. They were numbered in the thousands and were only a few years away from becoming King Mon's new army. The royal couple came upon their son's pod which was apart from the others.

"My son, my pride and joy," King Mon said upon looking at the sleeping child. "The battle power within you is astonishing."

"You will one day rule the universe and so will your heirs," Queen Rhea smiled.

"Darkseid thinks the Insane will follow his orders without question, but he will fall to us. You will one day be a vicious king," King Mon said confidently.

Queen Rhea noticed a common child close to her son's pod. "Who is this child so close to my son?" she demanded.

"He is Bro, the son of Paragus of the House of Lee," a doctor said to her.

"This nursery is for exceptional children. Explain yourselves," Queen Rhea sneered.

"His abilities far exceed all the other children. We cannot even measure it," the doctor replied.

"You dare to say that this child is on par with my son?" King Mon asked insulted.

"Well, yeah," the doctor replied. "We've tested his battle level several times and came up with the same result. In fact, his level is higher than all the children combined."

"Holy shit," King Mon said stunned.

"He could become an outstanding warrior," the doctor said to King Mon. "He may become a powerful asset to our forces. He could even be the Legendary Super Insane."

"The Super Insane legend is a myth," King Mon said skeptically.

Queen Rhea eyed her husband but did not contradict him.

* * *

Paragus entered the throne room to address King Mon. "You sent for me, my king?" he asked.

"Yes, you and your son are to be sent off-world. There, you will conquer the planet, Vompa," King Mon ordered.

"That is an uninhabited planet inhospitable to complex life," Paragus realized. "This is a shit assignment."

"The truth of the matter is that your son's abilities are freakishly high. While here on Planet Mon, he could be detected by Darkseid. I am therefore exiling you so that you can train your son to become the Legendary Super Insane. Then, when you have achieved your mission, you may come back and help us defeat and destroy Darkseid," King Mon said.

"My King, that sounds like bullshit," Paragus doubted. "He is not a threat to Mon."

"You mean, the planet, me, or my son?" King Mon asked confused.

"Yes," Paragus answered.

King Mon blasted Paragus to the floor. "Fucking smart-ass," he said displeased.

"You're jealous that Bro is more powerful than your own son," Paragus accused.

"How dare you?!" Queen Rhea snarled.

"Your son has already departed. If you want to ensure his survival, I would go after him," King Mon smirked.

Paragus gave King Mon a horrified look and raced out.

* * *

**Thirty Years Later**

A servant came in to inform King Mon of Darkseid's new order. "All Insane ships are to return back to Planet Mon," he said.

"It's a trap," King Mon and Queen Rhea said together.

"Prepare the fleet. Gather our finest warriors...and some females," King Mon ordered. "Reach out to my son, Prince Mon."

"Prince Mon and his men have ventured outside our communication range," the servant replied.

"Keep trying," King Mon ordered.

As Darkseid's fleet approached, Planet Mon began a massive evacuation taking every available ship. Queen Rhea prayed in her room for a miracle. Suddenly, a short man appeared to her in a flash of light. "My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk. I'm a fifth-dimensional being," he introduced himself.

Queen Rhea immediately fired an energy beam at him. It went through him and blasted a hole through the wall of her chambers. "You are quite feisty," he smiled.

"What do you want?" Queen Rhea asked spooked.

"I can offer you twenty years in my dimension. Here, in this dimension, only twenty days will have passed," he offered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Queen Rhea asked.

"In those twenty years, you can train, heal, and become stronger. You have a great talent. I can help you achieve levels beyond comprehension," Mr. Mxyzptlk offered.

"The Legendary Super Insane?" Queen Rhea wondered.

"And beyond," Mr. Mxyzptlk grinned.

"What do you want in return?" Queen Rhea wondered.

"Just your company. You will find it infinitely more interesting than your current husband," Mr. Mxyzptlk enticed.

"Will I become strong enough to defeat Darkseid?" Queen Rhea wondered.

"Maybe," Mr. Mxyzptlk shrugged. "Can you pass this up?"

"Take me to your dimension," Queen Rhea agreed. Mr. Mxyzptlk took her hand and then two disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Within those fateful twenty days, Darkseid's fleet came upon Planet Mon. He found it empty of Mon's leaders and greatest warriors. Darkseid and Grail exited their ship and looked upon the planet. "This is the price you pay for your sass," Darkseid said to Grail.

Grail turned away from Darkseid with a pouting face. Darkseid fired Omega beams from his eyes hitting the planet. The atmosphere became super-heated incinerating all life on the surface and boiling away the oceans. The beam then cracked the planet's crust in several places and then finally the planet exploded in a brilliant fireball. Darkseid grinned at the destruction he had caused.

"You killed my savages. I hate you," Grail said pissed-off.

"They were merely monkeys," Darkseid said dismissively.

"But they were my monkeys," Grail said annoyed.

Darkseid and Grail then came back inside the ship. "Before the planet's destruction, we discovered dozens of unaccounted for ships. I believe they evacuated a great many before the planet was destroyed," Granny Goodness said to Darkseid.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters," Darkseid said returning to his chambers.

Shortly thereafter, Mr. Mxyzptlk returned Queen Rhea to where Planet Mon used to be. Instead of there being a planet, there was an asteroid field. "Oh dear," Mr. Mxyzptlk said sympathetically.

"My planet, my race," Queen Rhea said softly devastated by what she was seeing.

"You will be glad to know that your husband and son are still alive. I will bring you to the Insane fleet where your husband is," Mr. Mxyzptlk.

"I would rather be with my son," Queen Rhea said mournfully.

"Unfortunately, you were rather poor company, and I now have my sights on another. This will have to do," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to her and in a flash, Queen Rhea was on-board the Insane battleship.

"My Queen, you're still alive," King Mon said embracing her. "But how?"

"I trained for twenty years in only twenty days, but I was too late to save our world," Queen Rhea said sadly.

"Don't be silly. A woman could never defeat Darkseid," King Mon said to her.

"Leave us," Queen Rhea ordered the guards and servants. Once they were alone, Queen Rhea punched King Mon hard to the gut sending him to the floor.

"I have surpassed you, my King. From now on, you will take orders from me, or I will humiliate you in front of your men," Queen Rhea threatened.

"What is your order?" King Mon gasped in pain.

"Find our son, whatever it takes," she ordered him and the rest is history.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kon and Mara sparred off the coast of an uninhabited Pacific island. It was a sunny warm day with few clouds. With each blow, they created a shock-wave in the air that sounded like thunder. Kon was dressed in his usual DEO jacket and Superman t-shirt while Mara was in her Supergirl uniform. Brainiac 5 watched their movements with his eyes. Every so often, they would impact the water creating depth charge-like water explosions.

Mara punched Kon to his arm. He, in turn, kicked her back. The two continued to spar until they got hungry and came in. Brainiac 5 had already prepared a number of dishes for them. The two immediately began inhaling the food.

"Tell me, Kon, why do you seek greater strength than you have already?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"To surpass my father, I suppose. And then my mother," Kon grinned.

"To what end?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I ain't no one's bitch, and I'm going to keep it that way," Kon said immaturely.

"And you, Mara?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"To protect people," she said simply.

"Besides, why would I want to sit on my ass all day," Kon said obviously. "The fight with Reign opened my eyes. I not only need to defeat my opponent but be able to kick their ass even if they come back from the dead infinite times. Also, there are infinite universes filled with bad guys I want to kill," Kon said excitedly as he became Super Insane.

"You're an idiot. We should focus on defeating Darkseid," Mara said.

"I could kill him right now," Kon said confidently.

"According to my analysis, you could not," Brainiac 5 rebuked. "Not even a Super Insane level four could defeat him."

"Well, fuck," Kon said disappointedly.

"There are levels beyond Super Insane level four," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

Mara gave him a dirty look. "Of course, I was referring to Kryptonian Prime levels," Brainiac 5 said trying to calm Mara down.

"Oh yeah? How are we going to do that?" Kon asked skeptically.

"I suggest you get more sun," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

Granny Goodness approached Darkseid's throne on his flagship. "I have brought you two Insane warriors," she said to him.

Darkseid eyed the two of them. Paragus now had white spiky hair while Bro had wild black hair and a muscular physique. "Where is your tail, boy?" he asked the younger of the two.

"I cut off his tail years ago. In his great-ape form, he would have gone out of control and destroyed the planet," Paragus explained.

"Can you control him otherwise?" Darkseid asked. "Did you bring danger to my ship?"

"No, my Lord. I can control him with this remote and this collar. Whenever he loses control or steps out of line, I can electrocute him," Paragus said taking out the remote for Darkseid to see.

"You are a compassionate father to give your son such discipline," Darkseid said amused. "And what is your name, boy?"

Bro said nothing in reply staring off into space. "My Lord, forgive him. His name is Bro of the House of Lee."

"Bro-Lee," Darkseid sounded it out.

"I have trained him well, and I believe he would be of great to use to your force, my Lord," Paragus said.

Darkseid chuckled at that. "Are you aware that I destroyed your home-world?"

"I am, my Lord, but I do not mourn for it, at all. King Mon was an asshole, and I am glad he is dead," Paragus said.

"Actually, he escaped with his best warriors. Only the under-privileged remained and were slaughtered," Darkseid corrected.

"Well...shit," Paragus said depressed.

"However, King Mon, Queen Rhea, and most of his men were killed on Earth by a Kryptonian woman. Prince Mon is dead as well," Darkseid said to him.

"I am pleased to hear it," Paragus said over-joyed.

"King Mon's grandson still lives though," Darkseid said.

"Damn," Paragus said feeling a roller-coaster of emotions.

"The arrogant House of Mon must pay. Their line should have ended!" Paragus said enraged.

"Allow me to give you a hand in allowing your vengeance to come to pass," Darkseid said to him. "Granny Goodness: Give these two new battle uniforms and make sure they get a bath."

"As you wish, my Lord," Granny Goodness replied.

* * *

After they were cleaned up, Paragus and Bro came before Darkseid. "The planet we are going to is called Earth. On the planet resides the son and daughter of Prince Mon. I would like to see Bro-Lee's power in action against these two. Do not disappoint me," Darkseid said to Paragus.

"I assure you, my Lord, Bro can defeat any Kryptonian or Insane," Paragus said confidently. "This prince will pay for what his father and his father have done to us."

"You may do as you wish to the two hybrids but the planet is mine to destroy," Darkseid clarified for him.

"As you wish, my Lord," Paragus bowed his head.

Darkseid's ship then landed in Antarctica. Brainiac 5 was immediately fed information from satellites that an alien ship had arrived. "We have an uninvited guest," Brainiac 5 said to Kon and Mara.

"Nice," Kon said cracking his knuckles.

The three lifted off the Pacific island and flew towards Antarctica ready for a fight.

Darkseid exited his ship with Paragus and Bro behind him. His Parademon soldiers stood at attention in formations. Kon and Mara dropped in while Brainiac 5 stayed a distance away. Neither of them was affected by the brutal Antarctic cold.

"Those two look Insane," Kon remarked.

Mara used her X-ray vision and confirmed it. "That's the son of Prince Mon. I'm sure of it," Paragus said looking at Kon's spiky black hair and familiar facial features.

"Darkseid, what are you doing here?" Mara asked not intimidated by his red glowing eyes or his tall muscular form.

"I want to play a game where you all kill each other while I watch," Darkseid grinned.

"So who are these two? They look weak as fuck," Kon said insultingly.

"They are the newest additions to my collection: Paragus and his son, Bro, of the House of Lee," Darkseid introduced. "They're Insane from your annihilated home-world. The one I personally destroyed," Darkseid said.

"We get it, man. You're an asshole," Kon said dismissively.

"Your grandfather did a great disservice to Paragus and Bro, exiling them onto a shit-hole planet. They were trapped there until my Furies found them," Darkseid said.

"You give us far too much credit, my Lord. We found them only by using powers you have so graciously given us," Granny Goodness said to him.

"That will do, pig. That will do," Darkseid said to her. "So, you can imagine the rage in their souls."

"Fortunately, I don't give a fuck," Kon smiled.

"I swear you will pay, Mon," Paragus said angrily.

"The name is actually Kon," Kon corrected.

"But the name Mon has been given to the firstborn son of the House of Mon for generations," Paragus said shocked.

"Yeah, well, my mother put a stop to that nonsense," Kon said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care what your name is. The sins of your forefathers are on your hands," Paragus said.

"We're going to have to agree to disagree," Mara objected.

"Yeah, if that were true, we would both be totally fucked," Kon said dryly.

"Let's just all get along," Mara suggested.

"And kill Darkseid," Kon grinned.

"Shall we begin," Paragus asked impatiently.

"Very well then," Darkseid said taking a seat on a throne made up of kneeling Parademons.

"My son, attack!" Paragus ordered him.

"Do I have to?" Bro said unwillingly.

"Of course you do. This is your chance to get your revenge," Paragus said obviously.

"I'm not really into revenge," Bro said honestly.

"You've fought countless times. What makes this any different?" Paragus asked.

"Those creatures were trying to eat me, or I was hunting them to survive," Bro said.

"How dare you disobey your father," Paragus said outraged.

"Is there a problem?" Darkseid asked impatiently.

"No, my Lord. Come on, Bro. If we don't fight, we'll both be killed. You don't want daddy to die, do you?" Paragus pleaded pathetically.

"I suppose not," Bro said without enthusiasm.

Bro walked towards Kon and Mara. "He's mine. With your no-kill policy, you'll just piss him off," Kon said to Mara.

"Whatever," Mara rolled her eyes.

Bro leaped towards Kon and punched him to the chest. Kon blocked him with his arms and the fight was on. Kon lazily dodged all of Bro's attacks as they stayed close to the snowy ground. "You're not too bad. You might even be a decent warm-up," Kon smirked taking off his leather jacket. He then proceeded to punch Bro hard to the chin. Bro swiped at Kon multiple times and was then kicked to the chest by Kon. Kon then gave him another kick sending Bro away from him. Bro came back and then the fight continued creating craters in the snow.

The two then fought in the air creating air shock-waves with each blow. The two blocked each other's fists until Kon smacked Bro down to the snow. Bro quickly got back in the air and two locked hands. "You're getting annoying," Kon said as he head-butted Bro and then punched him so hard he blasted off the top of a mountain peak. Kon decided to take the fight a little more serious as he went Super Insane on a glacier vaporizing the ice beneath his feet.

"What is this?" Paragus wondered.

"The Super Insane transformation. It dramatically increases the Insane warrior's power level. Don't tell me your son is not capable of it," Darkseid said mockingly.

"I always thought it was a myth," Paragus said stunned.

"This is going to be over quickly," Darkseid said disappointedly.

Kon increased his speed and punching power dramatically getting the best of Bro. Kon manhandled Bro across the snowy plains and then blasted him to the face. Bro counter-attacked punching Kon into a glacier. He kept pushing Kon through the glacier until they were out the other side. The two then fought evenly with punches and kicks. Bro let loose a slew of energy shots at Kon which he managed to all dodge.

Kon then increased his power level by going Ultra Super Insane. "Big Bang Attack!" Kon shouted as he blasted Bro into the ice creating a massive explosion.

"Really?" Mara said unimpressed with the attack's name.

Bro came back into the fight but was unable to hit the quicker Kon. Finally, Kon caught Bro's punch and then brutally punched Bro to the face. Bro was flung backwards hitting several mountain tops in a row.

"Is that all he's got?" Darkseid asked unimpressed.

"I believe so," Paragus admitted.

"Pity. This fight is over it would seem," Darkseid said bored.

Paragus reached for his remote to calm Bro down and bring him back to him. "Looking for this?" Darkseid asked having the remote in his hand.

"My Lord?" Paragus wondered.

Darkseid crushed the remote. "One way or another, an Insane dies today," Darkseid grinned.

"My son," Paragus said mournfully.

Bro struggled to move in the ice devastated by the blows he had received. Kon pointed his hand at Bro for a killer strike. "What a waste," Kon said disappointedly.

"No, don't kill him," Mara said halfheartedly.

Kon ignored her and blasted Bro deep into the ocean below. After a minute, the ocean became alive with a giant whirlpool. "This fucker doesn't know when to quit," Kon said amused.

"Maybe you need better finishing moves," Mara chided.

"Like you could do better," Kon scoffed.

Bro emerged from the water pissed-off and totally out of control. Bro fired an energy beam from his mouth that nearly hit Kon and Mara. It went passed them and blew off a mountain top. "If that had hit the ground," Mara realized.

Kon powered up and punched Bro to the forehead without result. Bro then punched Kon back. The two fought furiously until Kon landed on the snow. "This is some bullshit. He's not even Super Insane, and he's fighting at my level."

Bro then sped to Kon's position punching him hard to the face. Kon fell in the snow with his forehead bleeding. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

Bro then kicked him up into the air, sped behind him, and elbow him hard to the back. Kon slammed back into the ice and was knocked out cold. Bro then landed near Kon and powered up a killer energy strike.

"Hey, let's do this," Mara said to him.

Bro gave her a crazy wide-eyed expression. Turning to Mara, he flew at her. Mara and Bro fought evenly in the air and it was then that Mara realized that Bro's power level had dropped dramatically. He was consistently fighting at the same level as his opponent. Mara kept the fight at low-level hoping Kon would wake up. Despite being at the same level, Bro's male aggression was giving him an edge. He punched Mara through glaciers and pounded her into the snow creating a giant crater.

To keep herself alive, Mara went Super Insane and fought Bro evenly in the air. Bro increased his power level to meet hers as she predicted. Making sure Kon was still knocked out, Mara called upon her other side. "Reign." Bro went in for a punch but Reign caught it and kept him still. Her hair became bright red and a red aura flared around her. Reign kept Bro still for a brief moment.

"You have a lot to learn, savage," Reign sneered.

Reign gave Bro a devastating punch imprinting him into a glacier. The ground underneath their feet began to shake cracking the ice. "Take the ship into orbit," Darkseid ordered Granny Goodness.

Darkseid's ship took off as the ice underneath it collapsed. "This has become quite an entertaining show. For your sake, I hope your son can continue," Darkseid said to Paragus.

Reign and Bro fought evenly. No matter how many times or with how much force, Bro just kept coming at her. Bro then took a hold of Reign and slammed her into the hard ice. Reign felt the beating of her life as Bro continued to slam her busting the ice each time. Mara lost her Super Insane god powers and returned to normal as Reign retreated into her mind.

"Mara, what the fuck is going on?" Hank asked her telepathically.

"I'm getting my butt kicked," Mara said honestly.

"You were gone for a moment. I thought you had died," Hank said worriedly.

"Not yet," Mara sighed.

"Where are you? I can't sense your location," Hank said to her.

"I can't. You'll be killed too," Mara said painfully.

"This must be one hell of a foe," Hank remarked.

"No kidding," Mara said barely able to stand. "Got to go."

Mara then turned to Bro who had a demonic look on his face. "Reign."

Reign powered back up to Super Insane god and fought Bro evenly. The two slammed into each other and fought in the air. The two then blasted each other with energy shots. Bro punched Reign so hard she penetrated the ice, the crust, and into the mantel below. Bro and Reign fought in the underground cave filled with magma. Reign kicked Bro hard, back to the surface creating an explosion of ice.

Bro powered up creating hurricane winds. A green energy field blocked Reign from getting anywhere near. Darkseid created an energy shield of his own to prevent himself from being hit by the energy discharge. Paragus was tossed about unprotected. Bros' power vaporized the ice and ripped up the Earth's crust turning the land into a volcanic wasteland. Reign took the fight to Bro punching him several times and then punching him so hard the impact left a crater on a volcano.

"Finally," Reign said panting from effort.

"It looks like this is the end. You should be proud of your son. He forced her to sell her soul to a demon," Darkseid said amused.

"I believe so," Paragus said depressed.

"But perhaps not," Darkseid considered firing Omega beams into Paragus' chest killing him.

Bro saw his father die next to Darkseid and began to freak out. In his rage, Bro created a green aura the size of a city and a pillar of energy that went into space. His eyes went red and his hair glowed gold. Bro gave a scream of rage as he became Super Insane for the first time.

"Yes, show me your power. Dance for me, monkey," Darkseid grinned.

"Oh, fuck," Reign realized as Bro showered energy beams down upon her. Reign skipped around dodging the energy beams and then batting a few of them away.

Kon awoke and realized he was in a volcanic wasteland. "What the fuck?" he wondered. He then saw Reign and Bro fighting in the air.

"No," Kon said horrified as he saw Reign again.

He watched the fight continue unsure of who to help. "How? Why?" he wondered flustered. Finally, he went Super Insane and went to help his sister. Reign and Kon battled Bro to a standstill. The two powered up energy beams and fired at Bro. He unleashed his own attack. Kon and Reign were blown back by him.

"If you can kill my mother, you can kill this fucker," Kon shouted at Reign.

"I am only at one-fourth of my power," she informed him.

"When this fight is over, I'm kicking your ass," Kon shouted.

"Not if he kills us first," Reign pointed out.

Kon then noticed Darkseid standing patiently. "I got an idea," Kon said taking the fight closer to Darkseid.

The enraged Bro went after them as they came closer to Darkseid. Bro then attacked Darkseid completely out of his mind. "You dare!" Darkseid said pissed-off as he was pummeled by Bro.

Reign and Kon took a breather as Darkseid and Bro began to fight. Bro forced Darkseid into a rock formation and punched him non-stop into the rock. Darkseid finally blasted Bro off of him with his Omega beams. "You dare make me exert myself? To make me put effort into a fight? Then I will teach you a lesson. I'll teach you that no one fucks with Darkseid."

Bro wasn't listening. He attacked Darkseid furiously melting his armor away and cracking his hard black skin. Bro used his energy shield to block Darkseid's Omega beams. Bro continued to bash on Darkseid until he was just about to kill him.

Reign receded into Mara's mind as she lost strength. Both Mara and Kon went back to their normal selves. "Once he kills Darkseid, we're fucked," Kon said.

"I asked for Reign's help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Mara said.

"Why would you ally with our parents' killer?" Kon asked angrily.

"It was the only way to win. It was the only way for me to keep going. When she's in control, I don't feel pain," Mara admitted.

"It's pain that proves we're still alive, Mara," Kon said to her.

"I can't deal with the guilt, Kon. It's more than just mourning. I'm responsible," Mara said sadly.

"I told you that if you were really responsible for their deaths, I would kill you, didn't I? Yet, you're still here. You're still my sister," Kon said to her.

"Everyone hates me," Mara pointed out.

"Fuck'em," Kon told her. "We're going to save their ass today. We're going to save their ass tomorrow, and they'll never appreciate the shit we do for them."

"I'm sorry," Mara said sincerely.

A blond woman with blue eyes in a teal blue one-piece uniform landed next to Kon and Mara. "What the fuck have you two done? You've done more to cause Climate Change than any other source. God damn! Actually, let me take that back. You two almost make me proud to be related to you," Kara smirked.

"No fucking way," Kon said stunned.

Mara backed away from her as if Kara were a ghost. "How?" Mara gasped.

"At the same time that your mother died, I came into being in Siberia. The Russians took me in. As fate would have it, I was at the Russian weather station here. Hard to miss something like this in your own neighborhood," Kara said.

"Mother?" Mara questioned.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't have any of your mother's memories. I'm no different than your aunt. I'm just a genetic copy of her," Kara said to her.

"That makes it so much worse. To have you in front of me only for you to not recognize me," Mara said tearfully.

"If I could bring your mother back, I would, but I can't," Kara said to her.

"She's no different than a Kara from another universe," Kon said to Mara.

"Well, except I have all of your mother's powers," Kara smiled as she saw Bro fight Darkseid.

"If you have her powers, we are so fucked," Kon realized.

"Don't be like that. Russians love their children too," Kara teased.

Mara embraced Kara not caring that she was a clone with different memories. Kara awkwardly embraced her back and then noticed Alina in her black suit approaching. "You two will always be my blood even if I don't remember you," Kara said to them both. She then nodded to Alina.

The two dropped unconscious in the snow. Mara stared at Kara in wonder as she collapsed and closed her eyes. "These two have been through a lot," Kara said sympathetically.

"You going to handle that?" Alina asked Kara referring to Bro.

"I want to see Darkseid get his ass kicked a little longer if you don't mind," Kara grinned.

"This fight could melt all the ice on this continent dramatically rising sea levels and warming the planet," Alina said obviously.

"Who gives a shit? Russia is too cold as it is," Kara said dismissively as she watched the fight.

"Rising seawater will cast St. Petersburg and some of our other cities into the sea and flood large sections of Siberia," Alina reminded her. "Russia is more than just Moscow."

"Alright, I got this," Kara said confidently.

Kara intervened in the fight between Bro and Darkseid. "As much as I love seeing you get your ass kicked...and I do, I would rather have this fight on your own home-world, thank you very much," Kara said to Darkseid.

"You're alive? How?" Darkseid asked her.

"You know, it's actually a funny story. It begins like this...," Kara said and then kicked him into the air and into space. Darkseid silently screamed in rage as he sailed through space.

Kara then turned to Bro. "An Insane, huh? You remind me of someone I used to know," Kara said thoughtfully.

Bro merely yelled as he powered up to even greater heights. "Go," Kara smiled as the fight began. Bro unleashed dozens of energy beams at Kara, which she easily dodged. "Prime One," Kara said to herself as she glowed yellow. The two fought evenly until Kara gave Bro a strong uppercut. Kara went for the kill cocking her arm back and then punching Bro hard to the gut expecting it to go all the way through. She then kicked Bro to the face sending him down to the rocky volcanic ground.

Kara let loose a sonic scream that created an earthquake. Bro shook his head in pain and then created a green aura to shield himself. Bro then flew up to Kara and the two fought evenly punching and blocking each other as hard as they could. Bro let loose an energy beam from his hands that were countered by Kara's heat vision. "Prime Two," Kara said as she tensed up.

Kara's speed became as quick as the speed of light taking their fight to the quantum level. Alina could no longer see their movements or even their impacts as they were now in another dimension of reality. Bro kept up with Kara's speed and the two battled for supremacy. "Prime Three," Kara said as she increased her power once more. She was able to inflict significant hits on Bro, but he would not go down. Finally, Kara slowed down enough that they could be seen again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kara said as she kept her Prime Three form. The ground underneath her became molten hot and the air became plasma around her. Ice miles away was starting to melt from the extreme heat. It was as if a star had ignited in Antarctica.

Bro charged Kara in a rage flinging energy blasts at her. Kara kicked him hard to the jaw. Bro quickly recovered and fired an energy beam out of his mouth at her. Kara leaped up into the air and got behind him. She then unleashed a hyper-heat vision beam at him melting the ground he stood on and igniting the air around him. Bro yelled out in pain as he was hit with continuous fire. Kara kept it up hoping to eventually incinerate him.

Kara then waited for the smoke to clear. Bro appeared hurt but still on his feet. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he increased his power-level still. "This is fucking ridiculous," Kara said to herself. "Prime...Four."

Bro charged Kara even as she reached her ultimate form. Kara then kicked him hard to the chest. Bro fired an energy beam at her which she dodged. She then punched him hard to the face. Kara took the initiative punching and kicking Bro as hard as she could to the chest and face. She then slammed him down to the Earth with the force of a nuclear explosion. The ground ripped apart and lava freely exploded upwards. Energy discharges streaked across the entire planet.

Through the lava eruptions, Kara could see Bro with a pissed-off expression ready for more action. Kara gave him a dumbfounded look and then considered a new plan. She powered down to her normal self and waited to see what Bro would do. Bro roared as he powered-up again. Kara closed her eyes and focused on diminishing her strength to its lowest level. Bro counter-attacked with brutal punches. Kara hissed in pain as she was being hit but did not increase her power. She blocked when she could but was ultimately getting her ass kicked. Bruised and beaten, Kara spat blood out of her mouth.

"It's working," she realized.

Bro fell out of Super Insane but continued his assault. Kara was punched into rock formations and slammed into the ground but overall Bro was weakening. Kara worked to dodge his punches until he was at the same power-level as the beginning of the fight. Kara led Bro over towards Alina away from the volcanic hot-spot the two of them had created. Alina raised her hand and stopped Bro in his tracks controlling the water in his blood that circulated through his body.

"He's really strong," Alina said barely able to hold him.

Kara sat on the ground and meditated making herself as weak as possible. "What the fuck are you doing?" Alina asked her as she struggled with him.

Kara ignored her as she centered herself. At the same time, Bro became as weak as he normally was. A red beam went through Bro's back and out his chest. Bro fell to the ground unconscious. Kara then opened her eyes and noticed Brainiac 5 on a mountain peak with a laser pistol.

He flew over to them and eyed Bro's vital signs. "He's still alive," Brainiac 5 noted.

"So, you're the cyborg," Kara smiled. Alina gave him a dirty look.

"Of course. He never saw my attack coming. I have no power-level after all. It took you long enough to figure it out," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"What do you mean?" Alina asked.

"His power-level corresponds to the power-level of all his opponents nearby. The more powerful the opponents, the more powerful he becomes. Consequently, the weaker his opponents, the weaker he becomes. That's why I had you knock out the two brats," Kara said.

"So, you knew from the beginning?" Alina asked outraged.

"Well, shit, I didn't think he could actually withstand multiple Prime modes. I mean, he's got to have a limit, right?" Kara wondered.

"You nearly destroyed the planet or at the very least flooded the land," Alina scolded.

"I'll solve Climate Change before it gets out of hand," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"So, why the fuck are we lowering our emissions?" Alina asked.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"We have a past history, right? At least with the original, right?" Kara asked.

"We were comrades, pun intended, for seven years in the future a thousand years from now," Brainiac 5 said.

"Does Russia exist a thousand years from now?" Alina asked.

"No, but neither does America or any other nation-state. I united the entire planet under one religion and one political structure under my control," Brainiac 5 said.

"That makes everything we do rather pointless," Alina frowned.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"It's not about making a difference. It's about fun, am I right? We've been having lots of fun playing against each other," Kara smiled at Brainiac 5.

"Sure," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"What are we going to do with this asshole?" Kara wondered pointing to Bro.

"We should kill him," Alina said about to cause his body to explode.

"Come on, he was so much fun. I've never felt such a rush," Kara objected.

"I also agree. He should be studied. There are not that many Insane left," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'll agree to this only if you host him," Alina said to him.

"Agreed," Brainiac 5 bowed his head to her. He then considered Mara and Kon. "It would be best if they didn't know about you, just yet. They still grieve for their mother."

"They'll find out eventually," Kara sighed.

"Biological humanoids have a great attachment to their parents. Even as infants, they seek to see, hear, and touch their parents. The original Kara felt the same attachment to her Aunt Astra, the twin sister of her mother. She overcame her attachment and became dispassionate when Astra was killed," Brainiac 5 said.

"How was I created?" Kara asked curiously.

"The Harun-El, Black Kryptonite," he answered. "As the original died, it split you in two. The Harun-El splits a person into their good and evil incarnations."

"Supergirl was a hero. Am I evil?" Kara asked concernedly.

"She was...complicated. You are neither all good or all evil, because the original was neither all good or all evil. It is because of her grey nature that you are also grey. Had the original been truly virtuous, the world would be in great peril now," Brainiac 5 said.

"Maybe I am evil. What stops me from destroying you now?" Kara asked him.

"This unit doesn't contain my data. If you were to destroy me, it would be a slight inconvenience," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Alright, smart-ass. I'm going to send you an invite, so we can play puzzle games against each other," Kara said to him.

"You'll lose," Brainiac 5 said confidently.

Kara turned to Mara and Kon. "This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope its weirder for them," Kara sighed as she kissed Mara and then Kon erasing their memories of the entire fight.

Bro then shook as he slowly got back up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Your ship crash-landed in Antarctica. Your father is dead," Alina told him.

Bro looked down sadly and began to cry. "He was violent and abusive, but he kept me safe. He was still my father."

"We're going to give you a new home: America. It's a great place," Kara smiled.

"You think you're giving us a Trojan Horse, but I believe he will be a great asset," Brainiac 5 said to the two Russians.

"We'll see," Alina smirked.

"I'm finally free," Bro realized.

"Free is relative," Brainiac 5 said dismissively. He then picked up Mara and Kon with each arm.

"What happened to them?" Bro asked concernedly.

"They just had a little too much excitement for one day," Brainiac 5 said vaguely. Brainiac 5 and Bro then flew off leaving Antarctica behind.

"This could be a mistake," Alina muttered.

"We know now how to take him down if he goes crazy," Kara said.

* * *

A royally pissed-off Darkseid found his way back to his ship. To put his mind at ease, he targeted an innocent planet and began massacring the peaceful inhabitants. "My Lord, what of Bro, the Insane warrior we left behind on Earth?" Granny Goodness asked.

"Let him stay with them. The humans can domesticate him and bring his power under control. Then, when I am certain he can control himself, I will come back for him," Darkseid said.

"How will you get him to join our side?" Granny Goodness asked confused.

"I'll give him an offer he can't refuse," Darkseid grinned as a hologram of Mara appeared before him.

* * *

At Catco, Mara was busy at work. Brainiac 5 brought Bro into Catco. He was wearing a suit, but his hair remained wild. The Catco writers stared at him as the two walked towards Mara. Nia stepped back giving the large man plenty of space. Mara then looked up and noticed Brainiac 5 and Bro. With her X-ray vision, she noticed he was an Insane.

"This is Bro of the House of Lee," Brainiac 5 introduced.

"Bro-Lee," Mara sounded out.

"Right," Bro smiled warmly.

Mara looked over the Insane man. There was something within her that called to him. Her Insane genes were in overdrive with desire for him. Mara stood up and awkwardly extended her hand to him. "Welcome to the planet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, Brolly being able to go from nothing to competitive with Super Saiyan God Gogeta is ridiculous and makes a mockery of power levels and how to achieve them. Therefore, I gave Bro-Lee the ability to match the power-level of whoever he happens to be fighting against weak or strong. In this way, Kara had to think strategically in order to win rather than brute force.


	96. Sub-Zero: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Freeze kidnaps Alex to perform an operation for his wife.

Victor Fries was minding his own business spearfishing in the Arctic waters when a Russian submarine breached the ice above. The cracking of the ice toppled Nora Fries' capsule shattering it. "Nora!" Victor shouted freaked out as ice nearly crushed him.

"Let's get this done quickly. It's cold as fuck out here," the Special Forces leader said to his men as they exited the submarine.

Victor tossed ice off himself and realized Nora's capsule had been compromised. The special liquid formula had kept Nora in suspended animation while Victor worked on a cure for her terminal illness. With the liquid formula drained out, Nora was now in danger of dying.

After an hour, the Special Forces team came back to the submarine only to find the entire crew frozen with terrified expressions on their faces. They had been forced out of the submarine without warm clothing and then instantly frozen.

"My God, it's the whole crew," the leader realized.

"Not quite," Victor said behind them and then froze them all instantly with his freeze gun.

* * *

**Subzero**

* * *

The Russian Northern fleet in the Black Sea was under attack. Gatling guns, cannons, and missile launchers automatically targeted the enemy. The cruisers, destroyers, and frigates surrounded the _Admiral Kuznetsov_ as the enemy approached.

"One cruise missile approaching at Mach 5," an analyst reported.

"We don't have time to scramble fighters. We must rely on our air defense systems," the captain realized.

The Russian ships let loose all their firepower blasting the target with 30 mm fire and missiles. "Target hit," an analyst informed the captain.

"Target still approaching and has increased speed," another analyst said.

"Keep firing until the target is destroyed," the captain ordered.

Gunfire and missiles filled the air in rapid succession from all ships as the target was almost on them. Kara was hit several times with missiles while pounded with machine-gun fire. "Nice," she smiled as she felt the intense fire. She went past the smaller ships and approached the aircraft carrier landing on the deck. Alina was there to meet her.

"That was a rush," Kara said amused.

"Too bad there is only one of you," Alina said thoughtfully. "We must not only be able to counter a fast-moving target but multiple targets at the same time."

"Yeah...you should get on that," Kara smirked.

The captain came out to meet Alina and Kara. "We have lost contact with one of our submarines in the Arctic," he said grimly.

"Another one," Kara mocked.

"Show some respect, there are almost a hundred sailors on a typical submarine," Alina scolded.

"God damn," Kara said backing off.

"You were saying?" Alina asked the captain.

"We have no way of reaching them in time. It is critical we rescue these men," the captain pressed.

"Major-general Nikolai will say no," Alina frowned.

"He doesn't need to know, yet," the captain suggested.

Alina turned to Kara. "Private Snowball, you have a new mission."

"Finally, anything to get off this boat," Kara readily agreed.

* * *

Kara flew over to the Arctic near-instantly and dropped down where the submarine was supposed to be. Looking around with her X-ray vision, she came upon the submarine and its crew frozen outside. Realizing they were all dead, she crossed herself and went inside the submarine.

"I have found the submarine," Kara radioed in.

"What of the crew?" the other end asked.

"All dead," Kara reported.

"Find out who did this," the other-end demanded.

"With pleasure," Kara agreed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At a dinner party, the rich and famous showed up in tuxedos and fancy dresses. A number of rich aliens were also present with facial inducers. The party was for some children's charity. DEO personnel was present to provide security including Director Alex Danvers. Each rich person was able to bring a guest with them. Mara brought her brother Kon and quickly regretted it. He was wearing a tux and looked very uncomfortable. He was also obnoxiously playing a game on his phone.

"Stop playing that stupid game. You're embarrassing me," Mara scolded.

"I don't give a shit what these rich guys think," Kon said dismissively.

"Neither do I, but we must play the part," Mara said obviously.

"Do we?" Kon questioned. "If I were rich, I would be building star-destroyers, pirate ships, and robots," Kon said immaturely.

Kon then went off and met up with Brainiac 5 and Nia. "Hey, who's the babe, Barney?" Kon asked.

"Excuse me?" Nia asked him.

"Ditch the robot. I'll show you a good time," Kon said to her.

"Kon, you misunderstand the situation," Brainiac 5 said patiently.

"Unlike Barney here, I actually have a pulse," Kon continued.

Nia whispered in his ear. "I have a dick."

Kon took a few seconds to compute that. "You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," he said walking off.

"Well done," Brainiac 5 complimented Nia.

Bruce Wayne walked up to Alex. "That haircut screams a challenge," he smiled.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm here for work, not pleasure," Alex replied.

"Why not both at the same time," Bruce said knowingly. "It looks like your pet Supergirl has gone rogue."

"We are keeping tabs on her," Alex said seriously.

"I know someone you would be interested in. This is her card," Bruce said giving Alex the business card of Kate Kane.

"Thanks," Alex said not committing to anything.

"All I ask is that you send me a finder's fee when you two hook up," Bruce said.

"What would that be?" Alex asked playing along.

"Pics or didn't happen," Bruce grinned.

"You're a pig," Alex said scornfully.

"Actually, I'm a ba...," Bruce said and then stopped himself. Dick Grayson was already super-drunk and being overly complimentary to Gordon on his daughter. "I'm sorry. I have to go get my Dick," he excused himself.

Alex rolled her eyes and then the floor erupted as a glacier blasted through. Several rich folks were thrown into the air by the sudden explosion of ice. Mr. Freeze in his suit emerged from the hole and looked over the crowd. "Which one of you is Alex Danvers," Mr. Freeze demanded in an emotionless tone.

"Oh, shit," Alex realized.

The rich folks immediately pointed Alex out. "Thanks, guys," she said scornfully.

"You're coming with me dead or alive," Mr. Freeze said to her.

Alex took out a pistol and fired at Mr. Freeze. It merely bounced off his suit. Kon then charged him. Mr. Freeze froze him solid in a block of ice. Kon instantly blasted the ice off him as he went Super Insane. His tux was shredded and was then incinerated revealing his black Kryptonian suit underneath. "The heat is on," Kon smirked glowing bright and hot.

Mr. Freeze placed a grenade in the center of the room. "Make a move against me and everyone here dies," Mr. Freeze told him.

Kon ignored him and created an energy orb in his hand. "I'll go. Just let these people go," Alex offered herself.

"Come with me," Mr. Freeze took Alex by the hand.

Kon evaporated the energy sphere in his hand and walked outside the hall where he saw Mr. Freeze take Alex away in his metallic van. He knocked her out with his freeze gun and threw her into the van.

"Alex has a tracker. We'll wait for the right moment to get her back," Brainiac 5 said to Mara and Kon.

* * *

Alex woke up only to find Mr. Freeze watching her. "Holy shit," she said startled.

"Take these pills. I'm a doctor. You can trust me," Mr. Freeze said to her.

"How about no?" Alex refused.

Mr. Freeze grabbed her by the throat, rammed the pills down her throat, and made her swallow. "These will make you feel better."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Alex asked taking hold of Mr. Freeze. He easily beat her down to the floor with his armored suit.

"You will know soon enough," Mr. Freeze told her.

"I have a tracker on my body. You're fucked," Alex said to him.

"This tracker?" Mr. Freeze asked holding the broken piece of hardware. I took it off your body after the first checkpoint. Your friends won't be finding you anytime soon."

"Well...shit," Alex muttered.

Mr. Freeze then locked her inside the cold room.

* * *

Col. Haley was noticeably pissed-off that her director was missing. "What is her position?" she asked Brainiac 5.

"Her tracker is offline. She could be anywhere," Brainiac 5 said grimly. "I suggest we enlist Supergirl's help."

"No, fuck that," Col. Haley rejected instantly.

"Colonel, if we don't find Alex soon the odds of us finding her alive goes down exponentially," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I assume Supergirl is already patrolling for her. She doesn't need our permission," Col. Haley said. "Share with her any information you come up with her."

Brainiac 5 then hacked into Alex's email and saw an email asking medical questions including Alex's blood type. Brainiac 5 then pulled up Alex's medical file and saw that it had the very rare AB Negative blood type. Brainiac 5 then cross-referenced the blood type with others of the same and saw a list of them. One of them was Nora Fries.

"The plot thickens," Brainiac 5 realized.

* * *

Alex jumped on her bed and finally reached a suspended pipe. She then looked to open a vent to escape from. Mr. Freeze saw Alex crawling through the vent as he opened the door. He took out his freeze gun and nearly killed her with sharp icicles forming in the vent. Mr. Freeze followed her movements through the ventilation system. Alex finally reached a dead-end and kicked the vent open. Entering the room, she felt the intense cold of the room. On a medical bed was Nora outside her capsule with medical equipment monitoring her. Alex went over to Nora and felt for a pulse. She found one albeit very low.

"Get away from her," Mr. Freeze said alarmed.

"What am I doing here?" Alex demand taking up a pipe.

"My wife, Nora, will be dead without your help," Mr. Freeze told her. "She requires a blood transfusion. The two of you have the same rare blood type."

"I suggest a hospital," Alex said sarcastically.

"No hospital and no more questions," Mr. Freeze pointed his gun at her.

"You kidnap me and expect me to cooperate?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Mr. Freeze said nonchalantly.

"I'll help but not like this," Alex said and then took off running. Mr. Freeze fired down the hall creating an ice wall to block her path. Alex shattered the ice wall with the pipe and continued running down the metallic hall. She came upon an elevator shaft and escaped before Mr. Freeze could get a shot at her.

"Ha, too easy," Alex said impressed with herself. She then exited the elevator and ran off. As she got to the edge of the platform, she suddenly realized she was on an abandoned oil rig far from the coast.

"I am so fucked," Alex realized.

"Yes you are," Mr. Freeze agreed.

* * *

Mr. Freeze chained up Alex to her bed, so she wouldn't attempt to escape again. "You don't have to chain me up," Alex said annoyed.

"Evidently, I do," Mr. Freeze said condescendingly. "Try to escape again, and I'll chain your feet as well."

"How can you treat people like this?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Mr. Freeze mocked. "Nora was the only thing I loved in my life, and they took her from me. I don't care what I have to do to get her back. I'll freeze the whole world if only I could get her back," he said coldly and then locked the door.

"Where have I heard that before?" Alex wondered.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 took charge of the situation. "Activate...the BAT," he ordered. The DEO then was able to use every cell phone in Metropolis to try to locate Mr. Freeze. Brainiac 5 quickly scanned through each and every cell-phone user until he saw the cell phone sonar images coming off sailors in the bay. Putting them all together, he could see the abandoned oil rig. The sonar pulsed the oil rig and then Brainiac 5 saw Alex trying to escape off the edge with Mr. Freeze in pursuit.

"Coincidence or fate?" Brainiac 5 wondered as he got her location.

At PATRIOT, Nikolai radioed Kara. "We know where the bastard is."

Kara took off from the Arctic and shot towards Metropolis.

* * *

Mr. Freeze opened the door and released Alex from her chains. "I am ready to begin the procedure," Mr. Freeze said to her.

"Well, I'm not," Alex said slinging the chain around her head and smacking him to his domed head. "Really?" Mr. Freeze said annoyed and then froze the metal chain shattering it.

Alex kicked and punched at Mr. Freeze but had no effect on his armored suit. He took hold of her and dragged her to the surgical room. Mr. Freeze then chained Alex to the medical bed and took out a needle to put her under. "This isn't a blood transfusion, is it?" Alex realized the truth.

"No," Mr. Freeze replied coldly.

A sudden impact shook the oil rig tossing Mr. Freeze into his wife's hospital bed. Mr. Freeze quickly repaired the damage to Nora's medical bed as Alex worked to escape from her cuffs. Alex dislocated her thumb and got out of the cuffs. She then ran off as Mr. Freeze was preoccupied.

Walking on the platform, Alex then saw who had created the impact. "Supergirl?" Alex wondered.

A furious Kara walked towards Alex with red eyes. "Director Danvers," Kara addressed calming down.

"You're...dead," Alex said confused.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kara smirked.

"I can tell that accent anywhere. Have you betrayed us to the Russians?" Alex accused.

"You're doing this now?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Col. Haley was right. Supergirl cannot be trusted. After everything we've been through, you faked your own death and joined the Russians. Is everything a game to you?" Alex raged.

"I wish it was," Kara frowned.

"I thought you were my friend," Alex said hurt.

Kara gave Alex a curious look. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"I thought we were more than just friends," Kara tested.

"You're sick," Alex said feeling insulted.

"Okay, this is getting really weird now. Fortunately, I don't give a shit about you, Director Danvers. I want him," Kara said scanning the oil rig with her X-ray vision.

"Too much lead. I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashion way," Kara said blasting the oil drums with her heat vision. The oil rig began exploding everywhere. Kara smiled as she saw the intense explosions. Her hair flew backward as she experienced the heat. Alex was on the floor stunned.

"Oh, I forgot you were there. My bad," Kara said dismissively.

"Nora is in there. You have to save his wife. She's innocent," Alex said to her.

"No one is innocent," Kara replied.

"If there is any light in you left, you will save her," Alex lectured her.

Kara considered Alex and then saw Mr. Freeze emerge. He pointed his gun at her and fired an ice beam at her chest. Kara was quickly frozen solid. Kara quickly blasted the ice off her as she went Prime.

"You are so fucked," Kara said advancing on him.

"We can make a deal, Supergirl. I'll give you all my knowledge on cryogenics if you save my wife," Mr. Freeze offered.

"You killed almost a hundred of our sailors," Kara pointed out angrily.

"Russia would never let so few hold it back from real progress," Mr. Freeze said to her.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara admitted.

"Give Alex Danvers to me, and I'll give you all that I know," Mr. Freeze said.

Alex gave Kara a horrified look wondering what she would do. "I have a counter-proposal: I'll save you both and then we'll take the organ you need from some schmuck on death row that has the blood type she needs," Kara said advancing on Mr. Freeze until she was close to his face.

"And then, you will be our slave for the rest of your miserable life," Kara glared at him.

"It's a deal, Supergirl," Mr. Freeze said sincerely.

The oil rig then exploded casting debris on Kara and Mr. Freeze. Kara easily threw the debris off of her, but Mr. Freeze was pinned down with a broken leg. "Damn it," Kara said realizing her mistake.

"My leg is broken," Mr. Freeze told her.

"Yeah, no shit," Kara said using her X-ray vision to scan his leg. Kara pulled the debris off of him freeing him. "Where is Nora?" Kara asked him.

"Down there," Mr. Freeze pointed to the spot.

Kara scanned the oil rig and found her. She then turned to Alex. "Watch him and make sure he stays alive. If he dies, you die."

"Fine," Alex said resentfully.

Kara then blasted the stairwell with frost breath getting rid of the flames and raced down inside. Finding Nora, Kara blasted the area with frost breath and carried her to the surface through the elevator shaft. Kara gently placed Nora's body on the floor and then looked towards Alex. She found Alex with Mr. Freeze's gun. "I'm not going to let you take him," she said to Kara.

"You Americans hog all the scientists for yourself. How many of ours have defected to you?" Kara said to her.

"That's because you treat your people like shit. We're free and you're not. I represent freedom and you do not," Alex said to her.

"That's rich coming from the director of an unaccountable government agency that routinely violates the rights of your citizens with impunity," Kara mocked.

"We're not perfect," Alex admitted.

"You're not even close," Kara sneered.

"What happened to you? What made you hate me so?" Alex asked her.

"It's not personal. Let's just agree to disagree," Kara said to her.

"No, he stays with us. He goes to jail where he belongs," Alex said pointing the freeze gun at him.

"What is that supposed to do?" Mr. Freeze mocked.

"I bet if I freeze you in ice, you will suffocate," Alex said obviously.

"You do that and you die," Kara said with glowing red eyes.

"Then I die," Alex said ready to pull the trigger.

Kara normalized her eyes. "Alex, we're sisters, remember? It's me...Kara Danvers. Give me the gun."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. We were colleagues, nothing more," Alex said to her.

"I visited your father and mother the other day. I lived with you in your house for years. Don't you remember?" Kara asked.

"No," Alex shook her head.

"Damn, that makes two of us," Kara said sadly.

"I'm done with your bullshit. You'll have to do better than that, Ruskie," Alex said scornfully.

"Oh, I can do a lot better than that," Kara said using her super-speed to get close to Alex. She fired her freeze gun towards Mr. Freeze, but Kara blocked the beam with her hand shielding Mr. Freeze. The freeze gun then exploded in Alex's hand as it received a feedback loop.

"No," Alex said realizing her leverage was gone.

"So, you don't remember me, and I don't remember you. That's...fucked up," Kara said mournfully. She then embraced Alex and kissed her on the lips as the oil rig exploded behind them.

Alex stared at Kara dazed. Kara noticed DEO helicopters approaching. Kara gently pushed Alex over the edge where she fell in the water. Turning away from Alex, Kara picked up Mr. Freeze and Nora and flew off from the doomed oil rig. DEO helicopters then retrieved Alex in the water.

Brainiac 5 noticed Kara leaving with two bodies as Alex was brought on-board. "What happened?" Alex shook her head confused. "Where is Mr. Freeze and Nora?"

"I'm afraid, they didn't survive," Brainiac 5 lied to her.

* * *

Kara dropped Mr. Freeze and Nora's body at PATRIOT. "You will find the climate here more to your liking," Kara glared at him.

"What would you sacrifice to save your loved ones?" Mr. Freeze asked her.

"I always put country before family," Kara replied.

"Then, it is you that should be pitied," Mr. Freeze said as he was escorted away. Nikolai came out to meet Kara. "I was thinking you would kill him for sure, but you kept your emotions in check. You gave us a great gift," Nikolai said pleased.

"A genius scientist for a hundred sailors is a good trade, isn't it?" Kara said resentfully.

"They will be given their due honor," Nikolai lied.

Kara looked out into the distance. "You're not making it easy to like you."

"Here's something you'll appreciate. How about killing some ISIS fucks?" Nikolai offered her.

"I guess Christmas has come early," Kara smiled.


	97. Captain Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vers of the Kree, aka Carol Danvers, crash lands on Earth and immediately starts hunting Green Martians. It's up to the DEO gang to set her straight before the Green Martian colony is destroyed. Parody of Captain Marvel.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Vers entered a special room on Hala, the Kree home-world. There, she saw Brainiac in all his glory. "Supreme Intelligence," she addressed.

"A colony of Green Martians is thriving on Earth. They must be eradicated," Brainiac ordered her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Vers wondered confused.

"Earth is your home-planet, is it not? I hope your feelings on this matter are clear," Brainiac said to her.

"They are clear," Vers said miffed.

"The humans may protect the Martians out of a misguided sense of compassion," Brainiac said to her.

"I will exterminate the infestation once and for all. Any human that gets in my way will meet the same fate," Vers assured him bowing her head to him.

"Good, now go," Brainiac said turning his back to her. Cables then came down from the ceiling and connected with his skull.

Vers nodded and then walked out of the room.

* * *

**Captain Supergirl**

* * *

Soon thereafter, Vers tumbled into Earth's atmosphere as her escape pod began to break apart. She eventually was flung out of the pod and crashed into a Best Buy. Vers slowly got back to her feet and looked around. The building was dark and closed. Looking around at the electronics featured, Vers went to work tearing apart devices until she patched her damaged wristband.

Outside, a security guard saw the whole thing and called the police. The DEO was tracking police calls in the general vicinity of the alien crash. "A blond woman just crashed into the Best Buy," the security guard said to the cops.

"That sounds like bullshit," the operator replied.

"It's true, I'm not making this up," the security guard said defensively.

"Supergirl," Alex realized. "Let's move out."

* * *

DEO personnel swarmed the Best Buy and found Vers trying to reconnect with her people. "Stay put. We'll come and get you. Try to blend in," Yon ordered her.

"Yeah, sure," Vers said without enthusiasm.

The circuitry she had acquired from Best Buy then sparked ending their call. "Piece of shit," Vers said shaking her head.

"Did you call this in?" Brainiac 5 asked the security guard still in his car outside the store.

He nodded. "You're lucky to be alive," Brainiac 5 smiled and then walked off.

Alex approached Vers still working on her wristband outside the store. "Carol?" Alex wondered.

"Do I know you?" Vers asked not recognizing Alex.

"Alex Danvers: DEO. We monitor all alien life on the planet," Alex said taking out her badge.

"She's human," Brainiac 5 determined.

"Look, I'll be out of your hair as soon as I track down some Martians that have infiltrated your planet," Vers said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Alex thought she misheard.

"Martians, they're shape-shifters," Vers said condescendingly.

"Yeah, I know what a Martian is," Alex said obviously.

"Are you aware there is one on that roof?" Vers asked her.

"Oh shit!" Alex ducked for cover as a Martian fired heat vision against Vers. She took out her pistol and fired back nearly taking out the Martian. He then got up and fled the scene.

Vers ran after the Martian as he headed towards the monorail. Alex and Brainiac 5 got in a car and pursued them both. "This is nuts. She looks exactly like Carol," Alex said confused.

"Carol?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"She's my cousin, but she disappeared years ago. She hasn't aged a day," Alex said.

"We have been allies with the Martians for some time. Are your feelings clear on this matter?" Brainiac 5 asked Alex.

"They're clear, asshole," Alex said disdainfully.

Brainiac 5 drove like a madman as he pursued after the monorail. Cars occasionally hit them as he changed lanes. "Holy fuck, Barney," Alex complained.

Brainiac 5 did his best to keep up with the monorail but was then hit by a car stopping his vehicle. "Well...shit," Alex said disappointed.

Vers got on to the train and started looking around for the rogue Martian. She finally came upon an elderly grandmother. She smiled warmly at Vers. Cocking her fist back, Vers punched granny to the face. "Holy shit," one passenger said as he saw it.

Vers proceeded to beat the shit out of granny as she tried to escape her wrath. Other passengers tried to hold Vers back, but she kicked their asses too. Granny fled the car with Vers in hot pursuit. The Martian then shape-shifted into Bill Gates with his red cardigan sweater. The Martian then leaped up to the roof of the train. Vers went after him and engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Vers easily kicked Bill Gates' ass, but he then phased inside the train just as it was about to go into a tunnel. Vers fired her pistol into the roof of the train and dropped back inside.

As the train came to a stop, a pissed-off Vers exited the train and looked around in the subway station for any sign of the Martian. Seeing nothing, Vers walked out of the subway station and acquired a map from a local gas station. A motorcycle rider came up to her. "Lighten up, honey. Can you give me a smile?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Because you're an asshole, I feel justified stealing your stuff," Vers said to him.

"What?" he wondered.

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle," Vers said to him.

"You forgot to say please, lady," he refused.

"Now," Vers said forcefully and then kicked his ass. Moments later, she was wearing civilian clothes over her suit and riding a motorcycle like she owned the road.

* * *

Alex got out of her smashed car and stopped an approaching car coming their way. "FBI business. I'm commandeering your vehicle," she said to the driver.

"Eat shit and die, Fed!" he spat.

Brainiac 5 quickly dragged the man out of his vehicle and threw him aside. "Shall we, director?"

The two then drove off. "A motorcycle was stolen by a woman matching the description as our suspect," Brainiac 5 said as he connected himself to police communications.

"That suspect is my cousin, Carol. I thought she was dead," Alex said confused.

"There are a lot of blonds apparently not dead in our circle," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"What?" Alex wondered.

"Nothing," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

* * *

Alex and Brainiac 5 entered a bar and found Vers hanging out. "This is good shit," Vers complimented the bartender as she drank alcohol for the first time in years.

"Carol, what the fuck is going on?" Alex demanded of her.

Vers took out her pistol. "Not a step closer. I've had enough of Martians trying to kill me today."

"Why exactly are they trying to kill you?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Well, because I hunt them down and kill them for one. So, you better prove to me that you're not one of them," she said pointing her pistol at them.

Brainiac 5 deactivated his human hologram and shot out cables that completely destroyed an old jukebox. Carol immediately got on a knee for him. "Well, finally some respect," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

"Really?" Alex wondered.

"You are of Brainiac," Vers said amazed.

"Yes, I am Brainiac 5," Brainiac 5 told her. "You've heard of us?"

"The Supreme Intelligence on Kree is Brainiac. He is our leader," Vers revealed.

"That explains much," Brainiac 5 realized. "As one of Brainiac's offspring, you should follow my instructions."

"As you wish," Vers replied.

"This is getting fucking weird," Alex remarked. "Let's go to Midvale and visit my parents. Maybe that will jog her memory."

"Agreed," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm going to need that pistol," Alex said to Vers.

"How about no?" Vers refused.

"Okay, keep it. Fuck it," Alex said giving up.

* * *

On the road-trip to Midvale, Vers discussed her various missions. "So, in summary, I've exterminated a lot of different weird-ass races. I mean, a lot," Vers said, proud of herself.

"All by yourself?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"No, I'm a member of a team. They'll be collecting me soon," Vers said.

"Is there a particular reason why the Kree find it necessary to commit planetary genocide?" Brainiac 5 asked casually as he drove them.

"We need to purify the filth of the galaxy and whatnot. I'm not really into the political bullshit behind it. All I know is that all members of my team have each other's backs. We're like family," Vers said.

"Disregarding objective morality to defend and protect close family members is common here too," Brainiac 5 said to her. Alex gave Brainiac 5 a dirty look.

"You got it," Vers smiled. She then turned on the radio to a 90's station. "What is this?" she wondered.

"The humans call it music," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"I like it," Vers said pleased with it as No Doubt sang "Just a Girl."

"The Carol I know was a fighter pilot for the US Air Force. She would never condone genocide," Alex objected.

"You keep calling me that name. I do not think it means what you think it means," Vers said condescendingly.

"Yeah, Alex, lighten up," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Vers then rocked out to Alanis Morissette: "I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed, I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any other way. So take me as I am. This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man. Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous. And I'm going to extremes," she sang.

"This really speaks to me," Vers said pleased with the music.

"It is an excellent piece," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Alex rolled her eyes and let them banter about missions, weapons, and how to properly run a concentration camp.

* * *

At Midvale, Brainiac 5 drove up to the Danvers' residence. Eliza came out to greet Alex giving her a warm hug. She then saw Vers. "Carol? Is that you?" Eliza asked amazed.

"That's what everyone keeps calling me," Vers said amused.

"She's lost her memories of being Carol Danvers," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Oh, I see. That's a familiar story these days," Eliza said dryly.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

"Carol, you haven't aged a day and it's been years," Eliza said amazed. "What's your secret?"

"Relativity: It is a bitch," Vers replied.

"So, you've been out in space. How exciting. You need to tell me all about it," Eliza said intrigued.

"You really don't," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you bring her to her parents?" Eliza asked Brainiac 5.

"I didn't think they were ready to see her yet," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Sure, I can understand that. Can I speak with Alex alone? Go right inside," Eliza said to Brainiac 5 and Vers.

"What's up?" Alex asked her mother.

"I need you to not freak out when you come inside," Eliza said seriously.

"I never freak out," Alex said offended.

"Honey, you freak out every time you visit," Eliza reminded her.

Alex entered the house and noticed a lot of the family photos were taken down. Brainiac 5, Vers, and Jeremiah started chatting about his robot arm. Vers was particularly interested in the arm's engineering.

"Not bad," Vers said impressed.

"Years ago, we heard you died in a flying accident. Now, you're here," Jeremiah said amazed.

"Nothing can take down a blond, am I right?" Kara agreed, giving Vers a fist-bump.

Alex entered the kitchen and saw Kara at the table with the others. She was wearing civilian clothes and glasses making her completely unrecognizable. "Who's this?" Alex asked her mother.

"You really don't know?" Eliza tested.

"No, should I?" Alex wondered.

Kara got up and walked up to Alex with a condescending smile. "I've heard so much about you, Alex Danvers."

"I sure hope not," Alex said eyeing her mother.

"Karina is a foreign exchange student from Russia. She's helping me with my work," Eliza introduced.

"Uh-huh," Alex said looking at Kara suspiciously.

"I'm sensing tension between you two," Vers said amused.

"Our two countries don't really get along," Alex said to Kara.

"How can you say that? We're the best of friends," Kara smiled mockingly.

"Your planet isn't unified under one government? That's sad," Vers remarked.

"Yes, it is. Someone should do something about that," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

The Danvers family played a game of Trivia Pursuit as it became evening. Brainiac 5 dominated every game but occasionally Eliza got close. Vers and Brainiac 5 competed evenly for the science questions. "You're not playing at full power, are you?" Vers accused Brainiac 5.

"Guilty," he replied.

"Well, I must be going," Kara said getting up. "I'll see you at the university," she said to Eliza.

"Of course," Eliza smiled.

Kara then walked out of the house and flew off out of sight of Alex. "Well, what's next?" Eliza asked the group.

Hank then phased inside the house and eyed Vers. "What the fuck is this shit?" he asked the group.

"J'onn, I can explain," Alex said to him.

"I don't think you can. She's a Kree. They're responsible for hunting down Martians across the galaxy," Hank said angrily.

Vers took out her pistol and aimed at Hank. "Can we do this outside?" Eliza said not wanting the house to be wrecked.

"Yeah, let's," Vers agreed blasting Hank out of the house with her pistol.

"God damn," Hank said stung by the blast.

Vers pointed her pistol at Hank's head ready to kill him. "Let's not be so hasty," Brainiac 5 said pointing his own pistol at Vers. Alex also had her pistol on her.

"Let's everyone chill," Eliza said in an attempt to deescalate the situation.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you two turned on me. When the Kree come to pick me up, you're all fucked," Vers told them.

Hank got back to his feet. "Well, you won't live to see it."

"J'onn, she's my cousin," Alex told him.

"I don't give a shit. She's a Martian killer," Hank replied.

"Among other races," Vers smirked.

"Alex, are you aware of what you're dealing with? I can read her mind right now. She's participated in mass genocide. She's basically a space-Nazi," Hank said to her.

"I know, but she wasn't always this way. Her memories were erased," Alex said to him.

"Really?" Hank asked Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 merely shrugged. "This whole memory thing is getting complicated. Let me see if I can unfuck this a little," Hank said and then placed his hand on Vers. With his telepathic powers, he unlocked the memories she had lost.

"Wow, I wasted most of life with you fucks," Vers realized as she remembered her past life.

"That's all you got out of that?" Hank asked unimpressed.

"I've traveled the stars, met and killed countless alien races, and talked with the Supreme Intelligence of the galaxy. This place is a shit-hole," Vers said nodding.

"You're a real piece of work," Hank said displeased.

"Perhaps, she hasn't yet processed all of her memories yet," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Process this: You're going to tell me everything about the Kree including your Supreme Intelligence and then you're going to help us kick their ass," Hank said to her.

"You...can go fuck yourself," Vers refused. "I refuse to help you, green bastard."

"You already have. Apparently, a Kree defector discovered coordinates for a Martian ship in Earth's orbit. She wanted to deliver to them a prototype core that would allow them to escape this galaxy. The Kree found out about it and shot her ass down along with you. The Kree never did get those coordinates out of you. They lack my special skills," Hank said to her.

"Even if that's true, the Kree can simply annihilate this planet, destroying the Martian ship in orbit, cloaked or not," Vers replied.

"You would allow the extinction of your own race to kill a handful of Martians?" Hank asked incredulously.

"You stand accused, Martian," Vers spat.

"Look, I don't have time for this bullshit. The Kree will soon be here to pick you up. So, either you help us or I'll have you rot in a cell for the rest of your days," Hank said to her.

* * *

Vers looked over her suit as she got ready for a potential battle. She changed the settings on her suit color to make it look blue and red. "It suits you better," Hank allowed.

"Let's move," Alex said ready for action.

"In what?" Vers asked.

Hank decloaked his Martian space-ship. "Nice," Brainiac 5 said approvingly.

With all four inside, the Martian space-ship went into space and arrived at the coordinates. Brainiac 5 then deactivated the cloak on the Martian ship revealing it. "It's a Kree Imperial cruiser," Brainiac 5 said looking over it.

The Martian spaceship docked inside and the four of them got out. As soon as they entered, Martian families appeared before them. A female leader approached Hank. "We have been in orbit for years never sending out a signal in fear of the Kree. Our orbit is stable, but we have no engine power."

"There is a small colony on Earth. You will be safe on the surface," Hank said to her.

The female leader then noticed Ver's Kree uniform and backed away. "She's a friend," Hank assured her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Vers said to her.

One of the Martian children showed Vers a pinball machine with a high-score. "Oh yeah, I bet I could beat it within a week," Vers smiled at the kid.

Yon-Rogg and his crew then entered the ship. "Fraternizing with the enemy," he scolded Vers. "What did you do to your uniform?" he asked disgustedly.

"Red and Blue: America's colors," Vers replied.

"What the fuck is an America?" Yon wondered.

"They got into her head, just like we thought," Att-Lass said condescendingly.

"The Supreme Intelligence will set her straight," Bron-Char said confidently.

"Tall order," Vers said skeptically.

Yon activated his energy weapon and pointed it at Vers. "You're either with them or us," he said to her.

Vers shook her head and exploded in energy sending the entire Starforce to the floor. Her energy lit up the room overwhelming everyone present. "I used to find you amusing. Let's end this," Yon said to his crew. Vers sent out energy beams from her hands blasting members of the Starforce back and destroying sections of the ship.

Meanwhile, Hank, Brainiac 5, and Alex took on Kree soldiers with intense laser fire in the corridors. Brainiac 5 looked upon the Martian families, his two comrades, and then back at the shooting Kree soldiers. Sighing, he went out into the open and was shot multiple times. Brainiac 5 returned fired killing the Kree soldiers. Brainiac 5 then fell to his knees damaged.

More Kree soldiers arrived to kill off the Martian families. "They're here," a Kree soldier told the group. As they reached the families, the rogue Kree soldier fired on the others killing them all. The rogue Kree then turned back into Hank. "How did you do that?" a Martian asked.

"It helps to be a badass," Hank replied.

Vers kicked ass on the Starforce with energy attacks. They put out all the stops with laser fire and melee weapons but nothing had any effect on her. Yon used his gravity gun to fling scrap metal at Vers pinning her against the wall. Vers blasted the metal off of her.

Hank led all the Martian families onto his space-ship. "This is going to be a really tight fit," he said to them all. They squeezed into every square inch of the ship and closed the door. "God damn," Hank said as he could barely move.

"I can't breathe," Alex complained.

Brainiac 5 used his mind to automate the ship out of the Kree cruiser towards Earth. A Kree fighter then pursued them. "This is some bullshit," Hank said unable to move a muscle.

Brainiac 5 navigated the ship down to Earth and evaded Att-Lass as she fired upon him with her fighter. Using the Grand Canyon, Brainiac 5 attempted to get her to crash into the rock walls. Meanwhile, Yon got in his own fighter. Vers got on his windshield to blast through it when the ship descended into space. Vers quickly put on her helmet, so she could breathe as she was sucked out into space. She then flew after Yon.

Brainiac 5 expertly navigated the canyon and then ended up face-to-face with Att-Lass surprising her. He fired all weapons blasting her to nothing. Yon fired down from below hitting them. Vers flew in and intercepted Yon punching his ship hard. Yon crashed in the desert disabled.

Vers then noticed shimmers in the air as the Kree fleet arrived.

* * *

Several Kree battleships emerged from a hyperspace gate and approached Earth. Brainiac looked out the window of his bridge. "Deploy ballistic missiles," he ordered.

A dozen missiles were launched towards the surface to exterminate the Martians for good. Vers flew up to meet the missiles and fired energy blasts at each of them destroying them. In quick succession, Vers ended the first wave.

"That's impossible. Earth doesn't have a defense system powerful enough to destroy our warheads," Brainiac considered.

Brainiac then zoomed in on the threat and saw Vers rocketing towards them. "That isn't their defense system. Take her down," he ordered his officers.

Fighters were then deployed to take Vers down. Vers avoided their fire and then blasted each fighter one-by-one with a bright aura around her. Brainiac watched the display of power intrigued. Vers penetrated one of the battleships ripping it apart from the inside. The ship exploded as Vers exited.

Vers then flew straight for the flagship and powered up becoming as bright as a star. "Impressive for a human," Brainiac's admiral said dryly.

"That is no human. Take the fleet back through the gate. We'll be back for the woman later," Brainiac ordered.

The Kree fleet then exited back through hyperspace disappearing from view. Vers then went back towards the Earth and landed next to Yon's crashed ship. The two walked towards one another with it appearing that Yon would attack first with his pistol. He then smiled at her.

"I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way since the day I found you by the lake. But can you keep your emotions in check to take me on?" he asked condescendingly.

"I suppose," Vers replied as her eyes glowed red.

"This is your big moment! Can you do it! I don't think you can! Turn off the light show! Let's see you beat me as you are!" he shouted at her.

Vers simply blasted him off his feet into a rock formation. Yon fell to the ground beaten and broken. "I have nothing to prove to you," she said to him.

Vers then peeled away her face-mask revealing Mara's face. "What is this shit?" Yon wondered.

"Your Vers never betrayed you. You trained her well, perhaps a little too well," Mara said to him.

"What are you?" Yon questioned.

Mara pushed some buttons on her suit redesigning it to look like her Supergirl uniform. "A Kryptonian?" Yon doubted.

"An Insane Kryptonian," Mara corrected.

Mara then dragged Yon back to his ship and lifted him off his feet by the neck. "I want you to do a favor for me. I want you to tell all your friends about me."

"Fuck you," Yon spat back.

Mara threw Yon back into his ship, fired energy into his ship, and sent him off the planet.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex entered the prison hall and found the real Vers in a cell without her suit on wearing just civilian clothes. "The Kree will come for me," she said to Alex.

"They already did and Supergirl kicked their asses back home," Alex said to her.

"They will never stop," Vers said to Alex.

"When I last saw you, you were a Captain in the US Air Force," Alex scolded.

"My loyalty is to the Kree," Vers glared. "And nothing you can do can change that. I will always put the Kree above family, including you, cousin."

Alex nodded. "My resolve to keep this world safe is the same, cousin." Alex then walked away like a boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In cynical Adventures style, Vers doesn't just side with the good guys after years of conditioning. That's not how the real world works. Carol Danvers makes several appearances in the fic Midvale in Season 4.


	98. Pride and Prejudice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia goes home and tries to hide her Dreamer abilities while a new drug on the street turns ordinary people into rage-monsters.

A fleet of police cars rushed to the abandoned Lockwood steel mill that had been taken over by a local drug cartel. "Just form a perimeter. I got this," Kon said using his X-ray vision to see the combatants inside.

"Alright, hot-shot," Maggie allowed.

Kon entered the steel mill and found bad guys everywhere. A sniper aimed at Kon's chest only for Kon to beam him through the eye killing him instantly. The steel mill then became full of gunfire as the drug cartel fired on Kon. The bullets merely bounced off him.

"Really, guys?" he asked unimpressed.

Kon casually walked around the mill firing beams at each combatant blasting holes in their torsos or taking their heads off. Cartel men desperately fired at the MPD outside hoping to create a hole for them to escape. An armored truck tore out of the steel mill and sped away. Kon ignored them and went inside a drug lab. Looking around, he then saw a bomb.

The bomb exploded destroying the entire drug lab. Kon walked away from the explosion unscathed. "You mind taking out that truck?" Maggie radioed to Kon.

"Yeah, sure," Kon said getting after it.

Kon got in front of the truck as it went straight for him. "You dumb mother-fuckers," Kon smiled as he raised his hand and fired an energy beam at them. The beam went through the windshield killing the driver and blasting the truck to scrap metal. Kon walked over to the truck to make sure the driver was dead.

"It's Caine. We got him," Maggie smiled.

* * *

Mara came to a podium in an auditorium in front of the press and city leaders. She was wearing a conservative business suit. "So, people of the press, city officials, in a few minutes, Omni Consumer Products and the troubled city of Metropolis will join together in a new bold venture. Sometimes, you have to start over from scratch to make things right and that is exactly what we're going to do. We're going to build a brand new district, an example to the world."

A model of the buildings Mara wanted to build then came up from the floor for everyone to see. "This is how the city should be and will be under the management of private enterprise. The mayor then entered the auditorium and came on stage to confront Mara.

"You're going to have to tear down a lot of buildings to make that thing," Mayor Kusack objected.

"Yeah," Mara agreed nonchalantly.

"You will take away people's homes," Kusack continued.

"You mean homes owned by banks, underwater, and on the verge of foreclosure," Mara pointed out. "We will provide new affordable housing in brand new apartment complexes. They will be safe, secure, and clean."

"Not much room for neighborhoods," Kusack objected.

"Neighborhoods are obsolete in a major city. There is plenty of land left for neighborhoods in the country," Mara replied.

"What about democracy? No one elected you," Kusack argued.

"You mean, the fifth of the voting population that voted you into office with a fifteen percent turn-out rate?" Mara mocked.

"Yeah," Kusack said embarrassed.

"I can be fired as CEO of OCP by my stockholders for poor performance each quarter. We have to wait four years to throw you out of office, and we're still having to wait," Mara said disrespectfully.

"You can always recall me," Kusack excused.

"Don't be moronic," Mara said dismissively. "If I don't deliver, our stock goes down and our profits dwindle. I am accountable for my performance. You are not."

"A lot of people won't be able to afford your stock to make a difference at your stockholder meetings," Kusack pointed out.

"You want people that have no education or skill-set with no sense of ownership to make important decisions for this city? Now, I understand why you want sixteen-year-olds to vote, for non-citizens to vote, and for convicted felons to vote. You're not about responsible management. You're about keeping yourself in power. Now, sit down," Mara glared at him.

Mara took out a tube filled with the drug Nuke. "This single container holds enough Nuke to addict a city block. A hundred of these are produced every day and sent to sweat-shops where urban slaves produce this drug for our family members, our friends, our loved ones, and our children. I'm going to put an end to this plague once and for all. I am going to give the police the resources to track down every shipment and every dealer."

The crowd applauded Mara's initiative. "Thank you," she smiled pleased with the reception.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Nikolai had other ideas on how to handle Nuke. He sat down with other security chiefs. "We have a large supply of Nuke from the Americans. We're going to poison the supply with a chemical agent that will increase aggression, increase muscular strength, and eventually lead to cardiac arrest. This will cause chaos in American streets," Nikolai proposed.

"Can it be traced back to us?" a security chief asked.

"No," Nikolai said confidently.

"Do it," the security chiefs agreed with Nikolai's plan.

Nikolai then received a phone call from Alina who was using a satellite phone in Syria. "Yes?"

"We have her in position with a strike team," Alina said to him.

Kara was in military uniform as she worked as a team with Russian special forces. In a brutal shootout with ISIS forces, the entire team was dead. Kara's uniform was shot up, but she remained standing. ISIS fighters flooded towards her position. Taking the radio, she contacted command.

"Conduct airstrike on my position," Kara said and then gave them the coordinates.

"Please confirm your request," command radioed back.

"Affirmative on the request. Tell Nikolai...I hate him," Kara said and then hung up. Su-35s took off from a nearby airbase and sped towards Kara's position. Using Kara's tracking device, they knew exactly where to hit.

"Come on, you bastards. Just get a little closer," Kara said as the ISIS fighters got closer to her.

Twin Su-35s fired guided missiles on Kara's position creating a massive explosion that took out several city blocks. The ISIS fighters were either incinerated or blown to pieces upon impact. Kara emerged from the smoke in her teal blue suit and casually walked towards an injured ISIS fighter.

"You done fucked up," Kara told him and then broke his neck killing him. She then took his clothes, so she would blend in, and walked back to base.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kon came into the DEO all smiles and gave a civilian-dressed Mara a look. Alex came over to confront him. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked him crossly.

"Why you hating?" Kon wondered.

Alex looked at his Superman logo t-shirt. "You some kind of Superboy?" she asked him.

Kon scoffed. "Try prince of all Insane."

"What's your secret identity?" Alex demanded.

"I don't have one. I never needed one," Kon said confused.

"What's Supergirl's identity then?" Alex ordered.

"You fucking with me?" Kon asked.

"If you refuse to tell us then you have to leave," Alex told him.

"Am I being punked?" Kon asked incredulously.

"We have a new policy at the DEO. Superheroes either comply with our orders, or they can't work with us," Alex said crossly.

"I'm just trying to visit my favorite aunt," Kon said confused.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Alex said to him.

"Alright, I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kon said flipping Alex the bird as he left.

Alex then turned to Mara not recognizing her as Supergirl. "So, the president gave you a top-secret security clearance and you thought you could just waltz in here."

"Yeah," Mara said nonchalantly.

"What does a Catco reporter want with the DEO?" Alex asked skeptically.

"I'm also the executor of the Edge estate and CEO of OCP," Mara reminded her. "When Superman and Zod fought in Metropolis, it destroyed several city blocks. Lex Luthor ended up making ridiculous amounts of money on contracts to rebuild the city. I would rather not have that happen again."

"So, what do you have to contribute to the DEO?" Alex wondered.

"I don't think you quite understand the power dynamic here. I don't have to do anything," Mara said to her.

Brainiac 5 handed Mara a folder filled with papers. "Welcome to the DEO, Miss Jade," he greeted.

"Finally, someone who knows how to be polite," Mara said scornfully.

The police radio then indicated a frat party gone wrong. "None of our concern," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but Supergirl is there," Brainiac 5 told Alex.

"Alright, let's move, people, Alex ordered.

"Really?" Mara eyed Brainiac 5.

* * *

That night, two frat guys tore up a bar with super-human strength. The DEO intervened as people fled the scene. Alex took out a baton and began kicking ass on one of the frat guys. Supergirl dropped down and was immediately attacked by the other frat guy. Mara easily pushed the frat guy to the ground.

"Thank you for your assistance, Supergirl. We'll take over from here," Alex said to her.

"Happy to help, Alex," Mara replied.

"It's Director Danvers," Alex said peeved.

"Yes, of course, Director Danvers," Mara rolled her eyes.

* * *

At Alex's apartment, most of the DEO gang was there to play cards. Alex put down a full-house beating everyone and taking all the chips in the pot. "Read'em and weep," Alex said victoriously.

"I love that you guys get together like this. Game night was a staple in my family," Nia said amused.

"Where did you grow up, Nia?" Alex asked curiously.

"A small town up north called Parthus," Nia said.

"Doesn't that mean paradise in Irish?" Lena asked knowing the answer already.

"Absolutely. It's not only beautiful but aliens and humans have lived together in harmony for decades. I'm actually coming back this weekend for harvest fest. My parents and sister will be there," Nia said.

"Sometimes, I wish I had a sister," Alex considered.

The rest of the DEO gang looked at each other making sure none of them contradicted her. In the apartment across the street, Mara watched the scene unfold from her easy chair using her X-ray vision and super-hearing. She had bought this apartment specifically to observe Alex without her knowing. Seeing Alex happy and enjoying herself, Mara understood why Hank did what he did.

* * *

Mara came to work at Catco a little flustered. "You do realize you have two doughnuts in your hands?" James pointed out.

"We Insane people have high metabolisms," Mara told him as she consumed both of them quickly. "I'm starting to have second thoughts on this mind-wipe thing."

"You know why Hank had to do it, right?" James said seriously.

"I don't think it solves the underlying cause. The problem with Alex is of a spiritual sort," Mara considered.

"Must be tough for you," James said sympathetically.

"Actually, it's barely an inconvenience," Mara said.

"You should throw yourself into your work and not think about it," James suggested.

"Is this your way of saying 'get back to work'?" Mara questioned.

"No, I would never say that to you," James lied.

Asian reporter Takanawa entered the room with a folder. "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" she asked awkwardly.

"No, go ahead and have a doughnut," Mara said to her.

"I don't eat sugar or dough," she passed.

"More for me," Mara said stuffing her face.

"You've got chocolate on your hands and on your face," Taknawa pointed out.

"I don't care," Mara replied.

"So, what's on your mind?" James asked Takanawa.

"I found a glitch in L Corp's numbers. My source tells me there is a black budget. They say it has to do with genetic testing," Takanawa said.

"Genetic testing isn't illegal," James reminded her.

"If it wasn't shady, why would they keep it off the books?" Takanawa asked. "So, can I follow the money?"

"Absolutely, knock yourself out," Mara advised.

"Yeah but send me what you have first. I want to vet it," James said having no intention of doing so.

Takanawa then left the room. "Your girlfriend is up to something," Mara said accusingly.

"After everything you do with Edge Industries and OCP, you better back off," James told her.

"Maybe I'm the source," Mara teased.

"That's fucked up. We don't snitch on each other," James reminded her.

* * *

Mara entered the women's restroom and found Nia on the phone in front of the mirror. "My flight was canceled because all flights are canceled. I can't leave now, because I have a job. Okay, I'll try. Love you, too," Nia said hanging up.

"Sister," Nia explained. "We're close, but she drives me crazy."

"I can relate to that. My brother drives me crazy," Mara said.

"Really?" Nia rolled her eyes at the slight. "I've never missed harvest fest," Nia told her.

"A first for everything," Mara smiled.

There was a long awkward pause. "Can I please take a day off for my family?" Nia pleaded.

"You going to cooperate with our plan?" Mara asked.

"Fine, I'll go on a date with her," Nia agreed.

Bro then entered the restroom looking for Mara. He was dressed in a suit that appeared to be on the verge of shredding it due to his massive muscles. "My Bro," Mara said pleased to see him.

"This is a woman's restroom," Nia pointed out.

"Bro identifies as a woman at the moment," Mara downplayed.

"I do?" Bro wondered.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mara asked wide-eyed.

"No, of course not," Bro said politely.

A woman entered the restroom and then immediately backed out upon seeing Bro. "Look, you can't even get there by car even if you wanted to. You would fall asleep behind the wheel and kill someone," Mara pointed out.

"I guess I'm fucked," Nia realized.

"I'll drive. Bro needs to see more of the country anyway," Mara said.

"You want to come with me?" Nia questioned.

"Yeah, isn't your town an oasis of tolerance?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," Nia agreed.

"They must be taught a lesson in reality," Mara said dangerously.

"I'm having second thoughts," Nia admitted.

"You want to go out and see townsfolk?" Mara asked Bro.

"Certainly. I always like to meet new people," Bro said brightly.

"Then it's settled. Oh, and I decide the music," Mara said.

"Because you're the driver?" Nia guessed.

"Because I'm your boss," Mara corrected.

* * *

At work, Alex contemplated the memory of the truth seeker. She had been sent to the interrogation room where a giant octopus monster put tentacles in both her ears and up her nose in an uncomfortable weird position. Col. Haley was there asking questions. "Are you Director Alex Danvers?" Col. Haley asked.

"Yes," Alex squeaked trying to get used to the weird-ass alien in front of her.

"Do you know the identity of Supergirl?" Col. Haley asked.

"No," Alex replied honestly.

"Do you know anyone else that knows the identity of Supergirl?" Col. Haley asked.

"No," Alex answered.

"Do you have a sister?" Col. Haley asked.

"No," Alex replied.

"Did you ever have a sister?" Col. Haley pressed.

"No," Alex repeated.

Brainiac 5 came up to Alex. "Something just doesn't feel right," Alex said to him.

"Perhaps this will make you feel better. I've discovered the species we have apprehended last night," Brainiac 5 said showing them in their cells.

"Yeah, they're human," Alex said obviously.

"Not just human. Frat boys," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

* * *

Mara drove Nia and Bro in her nice sports car. "So, when did you come to Earth?" Mara asked.

"When I was eighteen," Nia answered. "My father was human, and he was having a difficult time on Naltor. My mother had a dream of a farmhouse where we could live peaceful lives.

"So, when did you decide that being a boy wasn't for you?" Mara asked casually.

"A few years before we left for Earth. By the time, we left the modifications I had made to my body were mostly irreversible," Nia said.

"Any regrets?" Mara asked.

"No, not really. At first, I was really apprehensive about Earth. I heard stories that it was a patriarchy and that women were treated as second-class citizens. But as soon as I arrived here, I found that this was only true in some areas of the planet," Nia said.

"In the future, there will only be one gender, one race, one ethnicity, and one religion. Everyone will be the same," Mara predicted.

"That sounds weird and a little boring," Nia judged.

"Well, the future is not set," Mara allowed.

"You sure like to talk about the future a lot. Maybe you're a Dreamer and don't know it," Nia teased.

Mara gave nothing away. "You don't really approve of what I've done, who I am," Nia realized.

"No," Mara confirmed. "In my faith tradition, one does not try to change their sex or gender. It is defiance against God's purpose."

"It's the same with Alex, right?" Nia asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"I always thought that Christians believed they were saved the moment they accepted Christ. Why all the judging if people are already saved?" Nia asked.

"I don't subscribe to that interpretation. A mortal sin can deprive a person of salvation even if they were baptized," Mara said.

"And what I've done is a mortal sin?" Nia asked.

"Could be," Mara considered.

"Well, at least you're honest with me. I hate it when people snicker behind my back and then tell me how tolerant they are," Nia said disdainfully.

"In the moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand her well enough to defeat her, then in that very moment I also love her. I think it's impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves," Mara recited.

"That's beautiful," Nia said wiping away a tear.

"And then I destroy them," Mara concluded.

"Damn," Nia said stunned. "So, why don't you chew me out when I come to work in a dress or go to the women's restroom?"

"My mother taught me God's serenity prayer: Grant me the serenity to accept that which I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference," Mara said reflectively.

"So, I'm a lost cause," Nia realized.

"You say so," Mara agreed.

"When we meet my family, can you not mention my dream powers," Nia requested.

"Because a biological male with dream powers would shatter their pride and prejudice they have had for thousands of years?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," Nia said lamely.

"If you don't try to shatter my window, I won't shatter yours," Mara promised. Mara looked back and found Bro fast asleep in the backseat.

* * *

Alex interrogated one of the frat boys. "We've determined that you had Nuke in your system. You're going to be charged with drug possession and numerous assault charges. You will be expelled from school and locked away for a long time. You're fucked."

"Damn, you have some rope I can use to hang myself?" the frat boy asked.

"Or you can cooperate with us and we'll let you go. The Nuke in your system had an extra ingredient that increased your muscle size and increased aggression. Where did you get the Nuke?" Alex asked.

"Some kids in a motor-home. I don't know their names. I never asked," the frat boy said to her.

"If you're lying to me, I'll give you over to the squid," Alex said to him.

"I'm telling you the truth. That's all I know," he said honestly.

Alex exited the interrogation room and met up with Brainiac 5. "I have a source that tells me a large shipment of Nuke was poisoned. It will be impossible to trace it at this point. We must assume that every batch of Nuke has this poison," Brainiac 5 said.

"Oh really? Who is your source?" Alex asked.

"I do not know, but I do know where the source is from: Russia," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Oh my God," Alex realized.

* * *

At L Corp., Lena was busy at work with her next test subject: Emil Blonsky. He was in a jacked-up state missing all four limbs from an IED explosion in Iraq. Lena looked over his file: British Royal Commando. "You ready?" she asked him.

He merely nodded. Lena injected him with the Harun-El serum and immediately his body began to spasm. Lena watched intently as his four limbs started to grow back, then his scars disappeared, and then eventually his whole body became whole again.

"I've done it," Lena said pleased with herself.

"I'm me again," Emil said stunned. He gave Lena a hug with his new arms. "Thank you so much," he said thankfully.

"No, thank you," Lena said realizing how rich she could get from this.

* * *

Nia had a dream where she watched her mother drink a black liquid, crumble to ash, and then become a raven that would fly off. "Holy shit, that was weird," Nia awoke startled.

"Good thing I'm driving," Mara said dryly.

"This is home," Nia said seeing the familiar houses in her town.

As they came to the house, Mara took hold of Bro and threw him out of the car. "Wow, that's impressive strength you got there," Nia said.

"You will find that being a woman doesn't excuse you from regular exercising," Mara told her.

Bro woke up and looked around. He was wearing a large Midvale sweatshirt and khaki pants. His hair was still freakishly wild. "What a peaceful place," he remarked.

"Yeah, try not to destroy it," Mara told him.

"Wait...what?" Nia wondered.

"Figure of speech: He likes to drink," Mara assured her.

The three of them went inside Nia's family home. After some small talk, Nia finally introduced Mara to her parents and sister. "This is my friend and boss, Mara Jade," Nia introduced.

"Glad to meet you. This is a lovely home," Mara said with false sincerity.

"And who is this?" Isabel wondered of Bro.

"I am Bro Lee," he said politely.

"He's my...butler," Mara lied.

"Nice to see you making rich friends, Nia," Paul smiled.

"She's actually the richest woman in Metropolis, right now," Nia pointed out.

"Excuse our humble home," Isabel smiled.

"I also live humbly. My apartment is the size of your kitchen," Mara said.

"Do you like radishes?" Paul asked.

"Absolutely," Mara lied.

"Isabel's radishes are legendary," Paul said.

"If you say so," Mara replied.

"And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Maeve has all her mother's gifts," Paul complimented.

"Oh really?" Mara doubted.

"Fuck me, right?" Nia muttered.

"You really give me far too little credit," Maeve said arrogantly.

"You have been a prodigy since you were in diapers," Isabel remarked.

"Tell me more," Mara said enjoying the soon-to-be-obsolete conversation.

Nia then saw a glass of black ink and freaked out dropping it on the floor. "Nia, really? You're such a klutz," Isabel scolded.

"Among other things," Mara added.

"I'm so sorry," Nia said embarrassed.

"She's just famished. We haven't eaten anything the whole way here," Mara excused.

* * *

At the dinner table, the food was completely vegan. Bro looked at his plate not sure what to make of it. "So, you work at Catco now? Nia's read Cat Grant's book forty times," Paul smiled amused.

"More like fourteen," Nia said embarrassed.

"That's interesting because I haven't even read it once," Mara said.

"It was always Nia's dream to be a journalist. To be the center of things, to make change," Isabel said.

"Some of us believe that advocacy should be kept out of journalism," Mara commented. "So, what do you do?" she asked Maeve.

"I have a painting studio," she said.

Mara looked over the weird-ass paintings in the home. One had a boulder floating over a cornfield. "Does the boulder represent the bank ready to crush the field the farmer worked so hard on?" Mara asked.

"That's one interpretation," Maeve said smiling.

"Hmm...I actually own a few banks," Mara said.

"Once my dreams kick in, I'll be painting some weird shit," Maeve said excitedly.

"It's quite the trip," Mara agreed knowingly.

"You can't rush these things," Isabel told her.

"Has Nia told you about our strange family legacy?" Maeve asked.

"A little," Mara replied.

"Dreaming the future is passed down the matriarchal line. One woman from every generation gets the gift," Maeve said.

"Is it possible for a male to receive this gift?" Mara asked.

"No, impossible," Maeve said confidently.

Isabel said nothing to that but looked uncomfortable with the notion. Mara handed off her wine glass to Nia. "You're going to need this."

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 briefed Alex on his findings. "There are twenty more incidences," he reported.

"It's spreading," Alex realized. "I feel a little off like something isn't right," Alex said.

"I've noticed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"I wonder what it is," Alex contemplated.

"You should get some rest and allow me control of operations," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Wait, no, fuck you, Barney. I see what you're trying to pull," Alex said not caring for his attempted coup.

* * *

Mara visited Nia's old room and looked over her bookshelf. "When are you going to tell Maeve the brutal truth?" Mara asked her.

"Maybe, never," Nia considered. "There's a phenomenon in our race where the power can skip a generation."

"Misery does love company," Mara agreed.

"It's a disaster. I never even wanted the power. I always wanted to be out in the world, reporting, helping people," Nia said.

"I understand your need to hide your power from your sibling. I understand all too well," Mara said referring to Reign. "It would crush my brother to know I have surpassed him."

"In wealth?" Nia wondered.

Mara didn't answer. "Maeve has been studying dreams all her life. It's everything she ever wanted," Nia said.

"Your sister was so confident she would get the gift because she's prejudiced against the men of her race. For thousands of years, the women have put down the men denying their gifts or persecuting those who dared to express them," Mara said knowingly.

"How can you know that?" Nia asked.

"You will forgive me if I don't find your sister's plight moving," Mara said dismissively.

* * *

**Flashback (In the Future)**

A fleet of Imperial Star-Destroyers approached Titan ready to kick ass. The Titan fleet came out to meet the Earth-based fleet. On the bridge of the flagship were several male and female Dreamers in white suits hooked up to electrodes. "Give me predictions for Attack Beta-7," Brainiac 5 ordered and then stunned the Dreamers unconscious.

"This would go a lot easier if you had allowed me to design our capital ships," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"My design is bad-ass. Look how intimidating it looks," Kara said defensively.

"The bridge is completely exposed, the docking bay can easily be attacked, and we have no rear ion cannons," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"We have shield generators," Kara argued.

"Which are also completely exposed," Brainiac 5 said.

"I agree. This ship design is not ideal," Mon concurred.

"Fuck you two, I wanted a fleet of fucking Star Destroyers. I get what I want. I always get what I want," Kara said to them both.

"And they call me the psychotic one," Mon muttered.

Nura came up to Brainiac 5. "Attack Beta-7 will give you victory but half the fleet will be destroyed," she reported.

"Well...shit," Kara contemplated.

"We could simply destroy the moon," Mon suggested.

"Who of us would be willing to take on such a heavy burden?" Kara wondered.

Shortly thereafter, Mon rose to the deck of the Star Destroyer with a force-field around him to protect him from the vacuum of space. He powered up to Super Insane and pointed his hand at the moon.

"Saturn Girl is hailing us," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"No, fuck her. She had her chance," Kara refused.

Mon fired a beam that ignited Titan's atmosphere, cracked the surface of the moon, and then blasted the entire moon into a fireball. The Titan fleet was consumed in the explosion.

"None of the Dreamers predicted that shit," Kara said disappointedly.

"To be fair, you are impossible to predict," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I want a Death Star but it better not have a thermal exhaust port that goes right to the core. Can you believe that shit? I mean, what the fuck?" Kara said to Brainiac 5 as what was left of Titan became part of Saturn's ring system.

"That would be very impractical and expensive," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Do it," Kara ordered wide-eyed. "Also, do a blessing or something for all those fucks we just killed," Kara added.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 bowed his head to her.

An attendant brought baby Mara to Kara. "Look at that. That's a moon destroyed. Do you know who did that? Your father did that. Yes, he did," Kara said to baby Mara.

She smiled and laughed adorably not understanding anything her mother had said.

**End Flashback (In the future)**

* * *

"Well, at least Nura didn't have any gender confusion," Mara said dryly.

"What?" Nia wondered.

"Nothing," Mara said dismissively. "I think you should keep this a secret for now."

"I'm going to talk to my mom. I'm going to ask whether it's possible to transfer the powers to Maeve somehow," Nia said.

"You have the opportunity to show your race that males can inherit this gift too. You can be the symbol for their struggle," Mara objected.

"Wait, you think I should be a masculinist for my people?" Nia asked incredulously.

"It was what you were born to do," Mara said. "Wait, that came out wrong," she realized.

"You know what? I should do the exact opposite of what you tell me because you're my enemy, after all," Nia said obviously.

"I always wish good fortune on my enemies. It makes their fall all that more satisfying," Mara told her.

"Could you interview my sister for, like, an article or something? To buy me some time," Nia requested.

"Interview a country girl with no powers?" Mara asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Nia said hopefully.

"I suppose," Mara said having nothing else to do.

* * *

Hank came to the DEO to talk with Brainiac 5. "The mind-wipe should be untraceable to the victim, but I did have to erase a lot of shit. I mean, we're talking decades of shit."

"Col. Haley is still on the mission to find out Supergirl's identity," Brainiac 5 said.

"I don't really give a shit about that. I was more concerned with Alex's mental well-being. She tried to kill herself. I got the ambulance there just in time," Hank said seriously.

"Over Kara's death? She has hidden her grief quite well," Brainiac 5 said surprised.

"She's an agent. She's been trained to hide her emotions," Hank said. "I had to erase all memories of both Supergirl and Kara from her mind. The same for Mara and Kon."

"Is it reversible?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"No fucking clue," Hank admitted.

Hank then went over to the troubled Alex. "I'm ready," she said to him.

Hank put his hand on her head and pretended to use his powers. "You're fine," he lied.

Alex smiled happy that nothing was wrong with her.

* * *

Mara did her interview with Maeve and then walked around town with Bro. "What do you think of this settlement?" she asked.

"It's good," he said vaguely. "I've never experienced civilization before. All my life, I was in the wilderness with only my father for company."

"So, everything amazes you," Mara realized as Bro stared at horses carrying carriages down the street. "I'm from the future where everything is much more advanced than this. For me, everything has downgraded to the wilderness where there is war, poverty, disease, starvation, and internal religious and political conflict. Sometimes, I wish I could go back to the future," Mara said.

"Why not then?" Bro asked.

"Even if it were possible, I have friends here that I would lose. They would all pass away and become dust. Can you contemplate the entire universe becoming dust with a snap of your fingers?" Mara said snapping her finger.

"I have never seen anything other than Vompa and Earth," Bro replied.

"What do you want for yourself?" Mara asked him.

"Nothing. I'm satisfied with just having food and a place to stay," Bro smiled.

"You are completely fulfilled and I am completely unfulfilled," Mara contemplated.

"I suppose there is something I want. I must one day have a male heir," Bro said remembering his father's teachings.

Mara gave Bro a stare. "You would need...an Insane female to give you one."

"Yeah, too bad they're all gone," Bro said disappointedly.

Mara felt herself getting hot and bothered. She then became distracted by Children of Liberty thugs and their barking dogs. "What if I ordered you to beat those guys up?"

"I wouldn't. I only wish to fight Darkseid. He killed my father," Bro said gently.

"To kill him?" Mara questioned.

"No, just to teach him a lesson," Bro clarified.

"You have such incredible power. I can teach you how to use it," Mara offered.

"Great, but with great power comes great responsibility," Bro said to her.

* * *

Brainiac 5 entered the cell with the frat boys. "Hey, bros. What's happening? Where did you get that cool shit you guys had last night?"

"Are you for real?" a frat boy asked skeptically at Brainiac 5's Metropolis University sweatshirt.

"I'm hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen, and one of those groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. Are you hip to jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother," Brainiac 5 said awkwardly to the frat boys while offering his hand to them.

"What the fuck?" they both wondered.

"Tell me where I can get those drugs," Brainiac 5 smiled withdrawing his hand.

"We don't know, alright. They're just three losers in a motor-home. That's all," one of them said.

"I tried to be cool, but you've left me no choice," Brainiac 5 said and then allowed Hank inside. Hank proceeded to mind-rape the two of them for information.

Shortly thereafter, Brainiac 5 and Hank came back empty-handed. "They honestly don't know who they are," Hank said to Alex.

* * *

Mara entered the house with Bro at her side. Isabel was on the floor passed out and Maeve was freaking out. "She's not breathing."

Mara used her X-ray vision on Isabel. "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

Meanwhile, James came into Lena's office and saw board games on her coffee table. "What is this about?" he wondered.

"Practice for game night. I hate to lose," she said seriously. "We're both very smart people, but we have poor communication skills. We need to work on that," she said wide-eyed.

"It's just a game," James said dismissively.

"It's not!" Lena said going full-blown crazy girlfriend. "You in or not."

"In, of course," James said instantly. "So, what's up with your black budget? I thought it was just one experiment."

"No, Wade Wilson was a total success but there was no way I could predict that he would get killed by an anti-human ray," Lena said sadly. "But I have a new candidate. I've made him whole again."

"That's great, Lena. But you have a source within L Corp. that is leaking information about you," James said seriously.

"Who's the reporter?" Lena demanded.

"You know I can't disclose that," James told her.

"I'll give you what you most desire," Lena said getting closer to him.

"Damn, it's Takanawa," James admitted.

"I'll take care of her," Lena said ominously.

"She's my best reporter," James said concerned.

"Shut her down, James," Lena ordered.

* * *

At his apartment, Emil flexed his new fingers and practiced walking around. "It's a miracle," he said to himself. He then felt a craving for the drug that he was most addicted to: Nuke. Taking the Nuke, he injected himself with it. He immediately felt high. His muscles bulked up, and his mind turned to rage. The Nuke then interacted strangely with Lena's serum. His skin then started turning green, horns erupted on his limbs, his hair fell out, and he started to grow.

He had become an...Abomination.

The DEO, meanwhile, was looking to track that motor-home finally finding it on its way to Parthus. "You want to come along with us and kick ass?" Alex asked Hank.

"Absolutely," Hank agreed.

* * *

Nia tearfully selected a white dress. "You can't blame yourself for this," Mara told her.

"I had a dream in the car ride. I saw my mother drink a cup of black ink. That's why I freaked out when I saw that same cup of ink on the table. If I had studied harder, I would have known it meant death," Nia said.

"Nia, it didn't require study to figure that out, just common sense," Mara consoled her.

"My sister should have this power, not me. I'm not prepared for it," Nia admitted.

"My brother and I have the same problem. He's studied martial arts his whole life, but I can defeat him...easily. It's just the way things are. We cannot choose what talents God gives us. We can't be resentful of other people's talents either," Mara told her.

"I can't ever tell her. It would break her pride," Nia said to Mara.

"Then don't," Mara said simply. "What is more important: A lie that brings a smile or a truth that brings a tear?"

"You got that from Miracle on 34th Street," Nia quickly realized.

"Still good words," Mara argued.

"I still don't know," Nia said uncertainly.

"I'll make it easy for you. If you tell your sister, I'll fire you and then I will bring a Wal-Mart to this town," Mara said to her.

"You monster," Nia said stunned.

* * *

Mayor Kusack and two council members arrived at an abandoned factory just outside Metropolis. "I don't like this. I think we should get out of here while we still can," a nervous council member said.

"I know what I'm doing," Kusack told them hiding his own nervousness.

The three went into a dark room and found the drug cartel gang under new leadership. "Can any of you fine gentlemen help me?" Kusack asked with fake politeness.

"So, how much help do you need?" a twelve-year-old boy in a suit asked.

"Our current deficit is almost forty million," Kusack said taken aback by the kid.

"It looks like you're in pretty big shit," the kid noted.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get, young man," Kusack said condescendingly.

"Tell you what, put me down for fifty just to make sure," the kid told them.

"Like...fifty dollars?" Kusack asked jokingly.

"Don't be a queer. Fifty million," the kid said obviously and then opened a truck filled with money bags and gold bars.

"Will that do it?" the kid asked.

"Oh yeah, that will do it," Kusack agreed greedily.

"For God's sake, these people are criminals," one of the city council members pointed out.

"Why do you got to label these people? You know, I hate labels," Kusack shot back.

"So, here's the deal. You get the money, and you get the MPD off our back. We provide a high-quality product for a cheap price. With you giving us free reign, we can make it cheaper and safer," the kid said.

"We've heard rumors that Nuke has been poisoned with a new ingredient that turns people into rage-monsters," Kusack said concerned.

"Those are just knock-offs. We'll deal with them soon enough. Our product is not contaminated," the kid said confidently. "It's either us or that Jade bitch."

The door was suddenly blasted open as Kon entered with his sword ready. He fired a beam into the lights sending the warehouse into darkness. The drug cartel fired on Kon. When they hit, it merely bounced off him. Kon made short work of the entire crew slashing them all to pieces. Kon then came across the kid.

"Don't kill me, please," he pleaded to Kon.

"Time for you to go back home, you Russian fuck," Kon said to him.

"Okay," the kid nodded.

Kon then eyed the mayor and city council members. "You three are in some deep shit." He then noticed the fifty million in the truck. "I'm going to have to confiscate this," he said wide-eyed.

* * *

During the memorial service, Mara and Bro stayed next to Nia. "In Parthus, when someone passes, we wear white to honor the light in each one of us. Thank God, it's not Labor Day," Maeve began with an awkward joke.

"Anyways, humans and aliens alike, everyone knew my mother's light was blinding. I'm so lucky I got to bask in her light every single day, and I am so lucky to follow in her footsteps, continue her work, carry on her legacy, and inherit her gifts," Maeve said.

Nia then suddenly saw a vision of something bad about to happen. Mara quickly covered her mouth and kept her in her seat. "It will be fine," Mara told her. Mara then gestured to Bro to go outside.

Bro found raged-out Children of Liberty about to attack. "I don't want to hurt you," he said to them.

"That makes one of us," he said rushing the barn. Bro got in the way and let the man punch at him without effect. Bro then lightly pushed him to the ground knocking him out. Bro then fired an energy blast at another assailant before he could light the barn on fire. The man fell to the ground stunned. More Children of Liberty thugs charged the barn.

Bro quickly sped through all of them beating them down without seriously injuring them. Coincidentally, the motor-home in question came up on the barn. DEO SUVs arrived at the same time tracking the motor-home. Confusing the situation, a raged-out girl attacked members of the Children of Liberty. Bro intervened keeping the raged-out girl and one of the mourners from attacking each other.

Alex took out her pistol not understanding the situation. Bro saw the weapon and was immediately triggered. He fired a blast at Alex sending her to the ground. Alex aimed her pistol at Bro and fired off a magazine. The bullets merely bounced off him. Bro began to lose control, with all the violence around him and began to power up. Mara came up to Alex to scold her.

"You just made it worse," she said to her.

"Jade? I was containing a volatile alien," Alex said defensively. "Don't interfere."

"Hank, I need you to calm him down," Mara said to him.

"I'll try," Hank said as Bro started yelling in rage. The wind picked up and the ground began to shake under Bro's feet. Hank came up to Bro and put his hands on his face.

"Calm the fuck down," he said as he entered Bro's mind.

Bro then calmed down and went back to normal. "Did I hurt anyone?" he asked.

"Only the bad guys," Hank assured him.

"You're under arrest," Alex said to Bro.

"He's mine. He'll be going with me," Mara said to Alex.

"If you get in my way, I'll arrest you too," Alex threatened.

"Go back home," Mara instructed Bro. He then flew off.

Alex then put handcuffs on Mara. "You're under arrest."

"Can you give Nia a ride back. She shouldn't be driving with her condition," Mara asked of Hank.

"Of course," Hank agreed. Hank then morphed into Mara and went into the barn to go find Nia.

Mara was then taken into one of the SUVs with Brainiac 5 in the driver seat. "Of all the things you've done, you got arrested for obstruction of justice?"

"Yeah, really funny," Mara rolled her eyes.

"Not as funny as what's going down in Metropolis right now," Brainiac 5 said as he got news of an attack.

"Have you contacted Kon?" Mara asked.

"He's there on the scene," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Drive fast, so we can get out of sight of Alex," Mara told him.

* * *

It was night as Kon dropped down in a busy street with a superhero landing busting up the pavement as he did. Abomination turned his attention towards Kon. With everyone watching, Kon tensed up and went Super Insane. He then continued to power up shaking the ground as he did. Mara swooped in as Supergirl at Kon's side.

"Don't interfere," Kon said as he continued to power up.

"Oh, I'm done interfering," Mara said annoyed.

Kon doubled, then quadrupled, and then octupled his muscle mass. His muscles became so inflated that his shoulder masses were about to overwhelm his head. "Oh yeah!" Kon said impressed with himself.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," Mara chided.

"Says the girl who can't do it herself," Kon shot back.

"I've developed another way. It's called Fully Super Insane," Mara said. "I simply go Super Insane all day and even when I go to sleep."

"My way will allow me to reach Super Insane level two," Kon said confidently.

"No, my way will," Mara corrected.

"No, it won't," Kon argued.

"Yes, it will," Mara fought back.

"No, it won't," Kon repeated.

"Yes, it will," Mara repeated.

As they were arguing, Abomination was destroying the city block throwing cars and people in every which way. Brainiac 5 then flew over to them. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Kon is taking his sweet time powering up," Mara said annoyed.

"You could probably defeat him without doing so," Brainiac 5 judged. "Or you could fight him together."

"We're more into one-on-one fighting," Kon reminded him.

"This has nothing to do with you wanting this area leveled, so you can later develop it your way?" Brainiac 5 questioned Mara.

"Look, I don't kill, alright, but that doesn't mean I have to save everyone," Mara said to him.

"Alright, I got this," Kon said and then charged Abomination. The two forces collided in the middle of the street. Kon was thrown backward, tumbled several times, and then face-planted into the pavement. Kon groaned as he got back up. Abomination immediately charged Kon. Taking two halves of a ruined car as boxing gloves, Kon hit Abomination several times sending him to the pavement. Kon continued punching Abomination until the car pieces were obliterated and then punched him to the face with his own fist as hard as he could. Abomination spat out some blood.

"Is that all you got?" he asked Kon.

"Oh shit," Kon realized as Abomination kicked him into a building.

Mara and Brainiac 5 watched as Kon and Abomination destroyed the city block and then proceeded to destroy another city block. "Is it time to help him now. You are stronger than he is," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I can't. It would destroy his pride. He has trained himself to be a warrior since birth. He has always been stronger than me, more aggressive than me, and more lethal than me," Mara said to him.

A DEO helicopter arrived on the scene with Alex in command. "And it just got worse," Brainiac 5 muttered.

As Abomination and Kon fought on rooftops, Alex's helicopter fired 30mm Gatling gun on Abomination without effect. It did blast out windows, tear down water towers, and blast holes through the walls of apartment complexes.

Abomination jumped towards the helicopter to take it down. Kon leaped up and grabbed Abomination's foot. The two obnoxiously punched at each other and all three of them went down crashing on the rooftop of a building. Mara and Brainiac 5 watched as a few city blocks were in flames.

Kon came upon the helicopter and saw that Alex was still alive. "Still don't find me useful?" Kon asked her.

Abomination then took hold of Kon and slammed him against a wall. Kon gave Abomination some solid punches and kicks but then Abomination put his arm on Kon's throat to suffocate him. Mara and Brainiac 5 flew up to the rooftop to see the fight continue.

Abomination slammed his horned elbow into Kon's pectoral muscle breaking a rib as he did. Kon started breathing erratically as his lung was punctured. "How about now?" Brainiac 5 asked Mara.

"Not just yet. He needs to go unconscious," Mara told him.

Kon took hold of Abomination and slammed his head into the wall. He then went for a killer energy attack. Abomination deflected the blast igniting the fuel leaking from Alex's helicopter. Realizing the danger, Kon blew frost breath on the fire putting it out before it could reach the helicopter. Abomination then punched Kon to the head knocking him out.

"Reign," Mara said softly as her eyes went red.

Abomination put his foot on Kon's head when he saw Mara power up. Static electricity sparked around her uniform as if she been struck by lightning. Mara easily powered up to Super Insane level 2 and pointed her hand at Abomination. He roared at her not intimidated in the slightest.

Mara then fired a single energy blast that went through Abomination's gut and destroyed the wall behind him. Abomination then fell to the ground dead. Mara's eyes went back to blue as she powered down to normal Super Insane.

Mara picked up the dazed Kon. "What...happened?" he asked.

"Bro killed him," Mara lied.

"That guy is a beast," Kon said impressed and then passed out.

Mara took hold of Kon in her arms and flew off into the air.

* * *

Mara was dressed in civilian clothes as Brainiac 5 took her in. Col. Haley entered the DEO and saw Mara in handcuffs. "What kind of fucked up shit is this?" she demanded of Brainiac 5.

"She's charged with obstructing justice," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Release her. She's not to be touched. That comes from the president," Col. Haley said to him.

Brainiac 5 then released Mara. "I'm sorry about this, Miss Jade," Col. Haley apologized.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Mara replied.

"Still, everyone that works for the DEO must be put to the truth test. Will you comply?" Col. Haley asked her.

"I don't really have a choice," Mara agreed.

In the interrogation room, the squid monster wrapped itself around Mara's body. Reign left Mara's body and then entered into the squid monster. "Are you Supergirl?" Col. Haley asked.

"No," Mara lied.

"Do you know Supergirl's identity?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone else who does know Supergirl's identity?"

"No."

"You're free to go, Miss Jade. We do this to everyone who works for the DEO," Col. Haley said to her.

"I completely understand," Mara said as Reign reentered her body.

* * *

Nia was brooding during the car ride home. "Thanks for being kind of understanding about me being trans."

"You're trans? That's cool. It's like you're a shape-shifter," Mara said amused.

Nia stared at Mara in horror realizing the person driving her wasn't Mara at all. Mara then turned the radio station to the oldies

* * *

With a number of city blocks destroyed and much of the city council arrested, Mara's plans for Metropolis were going smoothly except for one obstacle. Late at night, Asian reporter Takanawa came into her office. "James Olsen says that L Corp's black budget is FDA approved. Did you lie to me?"

"James is obviously lying," Mara said dismissively. "Do you really think he would confirm his girlfriend's wrong-doing? Lena is also his boss."

"Who am I supposed to trust?" Takanawa asked.

"You're a reporter, right? Figure it out. Dig deeper," Mara suggested. "Except OCP, of course. If you ever investigate me, there could be...trouble," Mara told her.

"Right," Takanawa smiled nervously and then left the room.

Mara looked out the window and saw Metropolis in flames in the distance. She then looked at a model of Metropolis as it currently stood. With her finger, she knocked over a few buildings from the battle with Abomination. She then contemplated the L Corp. tower and then flicked it over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that Red Daughter's random energy discharge would cause a drug in some trailer to make everyone a rage-monster was so absurd that the episode needed to be reworked with Robocop 2 and Incredible Hulk scenes.


	99. Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jewel thief bonds with an alien snake parasite and goes on a killing spree.

Alex strolled into Hank's private investigator's office to wish him a Happy Valentine. There was already a collection of Valentine's gifts on a table. "Hey, Happy Valentine's Day," Alex greeted warmly.

"Thank you," Hank smiled.

"Oh my gosh, this place is awesome," Alex said looking around.

"Well, it wouldn't be possible without my financier," Hank said pointing to Mara who was looking through Hank's library.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"Yes," Mara replied coldly.

"No, not at all," Hank told her.

"I can't believe its taken weeks for you to have me over," Alex said focusing entirely on Hank.

"Well, I just wanted to have the place fully set up before you saw it," Hank lied.

"I am so proud of you," Alex said condescendingly. "And I see you have lots of admirers."

"Most of these are from the aliens in my support group," Hank said.

"It's amazing how many clients you have already helped," Alex complimented. "You left the DEO so you could make the changes in your life."

"Actually, it was to keep you from changing yours," Hank corrected.

"Seeing how much you accomplished, reminds me of how little I have done since I took over the DEO," Alex said disappointed in herself.

"Well, I saved the world from evil Kryptonians, Myriad, an Insane fleet, and angels of Rao. So far, you haven't had to deal with shit," Hank agreed.

"I know," Alex sighed.

"It's not your fault. It's the writers," Hank excused.

"The what now?" Alex asked confused. "Anyway, I meant in my personal life. I took over the DEO to give me the stability to do the things I wanted to do with my life. I did, at first. I dated a lot."

"And failed a lot," Hank smiled amused.

"I was also working on my adoption portfolio. When Vice President Pence was exposed, it all fell to the wayside. It's weird because I feel like I have this capacity for so much more," Alex sighed.

"Have you ever considered conceiving naturally?" Hank asked.

"Like...with a man?" Alex wondered.

"It wouldn't hurt you to have a one-night stand," Hank suggested.

"No, that's fucked up. I could get a disease that way. I don't want to have a kid with someone I've just met. What if their genetic history is all fucked up? I want my kid to have two parents," Alex said.

"Why stop at two?" Mara interjected.

"I'm sorry. This is a personal conversation," Alex said annoyed with her.

"As it happens, I know someone who is just as flawed as you are. You two should hang out," Mara said helpfully.

"Thanks but no thanks," Alex said crossly. "Well, look at that: Police found a vehicle that crashed avoiding an asteroid. What are the odds of that?"

"Stupid low," Hank said.

"So, I'm going to go," Alex said giving Hank a hug. Alex then turned to Mara. "Thanks for making Hank's dream come true," she said sincerely.

"I'm like the Make a Wish foundation only I get results," Mara said.

"Good to see you," Alex said to Hank and then walked out.

"You seem a little sad," Hank noticed of Mara.

"I lost my parents, my brother is often off-world, and my aunt doesn't remember me," Mara said sadly.

"You have a scheme in mind. What is it?" Hank asked.

"I got this intern," Mara smiled.

* * *

Nia opened the door to Brainiac 5. "Barney, what a pleasant surprise," she said haunted by him.

"It is I," Brainiac 5 confirmed and waltzed into the apartment. "I want to make myself clear since I didn't last time. This is not a date."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Nia rolled her eyes.

"I'm here because I heard of your mother's passing. I was sorry to hear it," Brainiac 5 said with false sincerity.

"Cut the bullshit, Barney," Nia scolded him.

"I want to train you as a Vindicator. I can enhance your skills and help you interpret your dreams," Brainiac 5 said.

"Barney, I know it's my destiny to have these powers, but I am still grieving. My mother passed so suddenly," Nia said.

"Oh, yes, the grieving process. For some, it is longer than others," Brainiac 5 observed. "So unproductive."

"I would love to be a Vindicator someday, but I am not ready to train right now," Nia told him.

"As an old colleague used to tell me, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way," Brainiac 5 threatened her.

"I prefer it hard," Nia stared him down.

Brainiac 5 and Nia stared at each other with neither backing down. "Well, give me a call when you're done grieving," he said walking out.

"Yeah, sure, asshole," Nia said as he left.

* * *

Alex and Col. Haley arrived at the asteroid impact site. "Col. Haley, I didn't expect you so soon," Alex dreaded.

"Well, I came back early to help my daughter," Col. Haley said.

"You have a daughter?" Alex wondered.

"Someone obviously didn't read my file. Unlike you, I have a life outside the service," Col. Haley burned her.

"It must be nice," Alex said lamely.

"Yes, much more pleasant than having to deal with the president," Col. Haley shuddered.

"I'm guessing meeting him didn't go so well," Alex assumed.

"He denied any Russian collusion into the rage-drug fiasco. He's also dismayed that Ben Lockwood is polling better than he is," Col. Haley said.

"We are all dismayed but not surprised," Alex said dryly.

"Whatever came out of this asteroid ate this man's heart," an analyst said to them.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Col. Haley said as she got a closer look.

* * *

Alex did an autopsy on the dead man. "It looks like the creature extracted his heart perfectly with minimal tissue damage, no blood loss, and the wound looks like it cauterized itself."

"A sophisticated killing!" Brainiac 5 said nearly freaking her out as he got close to her. "What's also interesting is that the creature sheds its skin upon arrival, like a snake."

"I hate snakes," Alex shuddered. "How about you?"

"I fear nothing," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Well, seeing as how you don't have a heart, you have nothing to worry about," Alex said to him.

"Two more victims showed up with the same exact wounds. We need to find whatever did this before we have a panic on our hands," Col. Haley said urgently.

"This is what we're looking for," Brainiac 5 said showing them both a picture of an alien snake creature.

"I have updated the president. He wants this out of the press. He's concerned about fake news," Col. Haley said seriously.

"I will initiate control over the Internet like usual," Brainiac 5 said.

"Update me on any progress," Col. Haley ordered.

* * *

Hank came into Catco and complimented Mara. "I like what you've done with the place. It actually looks like a newsroom."

"So, what do I owe this surprise?" Mara asked.

"The lady that came in after you, her husband is the director of alien affairs," Hank said.

"Anthony Stewart," Mara identified.

"That's right. He helped with the Amnesty Act. He and his wife have received a lot of threats from Lockwood's people. Last night, he never came home," Hank said.

"She thinks he was kidnapped," Mara realized.

"Catco has a lot of resources. I was hoping to give you the scoop and in return help with my investigation. The DEO might be interested too," Hank said.

"I am a consultant at the DEO now. I can make them listen," Mara said confidently.

"How's your Bro?" Hank asked seeing him stare at a computer.

"I've been having him read news articles all day. He'll do anything I ask no matter how mundane without question," Mara said.

"Sounds perfect," Hank said impressed.

"There's a part of me that calls to him. That overrides my judgment," Mara admitted.

"It's because he's Insane, right?" Hank questioned.

"Yeah," Mara nodded.

"It's called being smitten," Hank smiled amused.

"Is this the answer for the hole in my heart? Can I allow myself to be hurt again? It just seems like I lose everyone around me," Mara said uncertainly.

"I've been around for two hundred years. In that time, I've seen a lot of death, some of which I caused, but I've also met a lot of new people too. That's what life is all about. People will come and go through your life. You will never end with the people you started with. Someday, I will pass from your life as your parents passed from mine," Hank said seriously.

"Alright, sure," Mara agreed.

"Have fun, kid," Hank encouraged and took off.

* * *

James came into Lena's office with a present in his arms. "That's a big present," Lena said excitedly.

"Open it," James said putting it on her desk.

Lena opened it and saw a framed picture of a sketch of her. "It's how I see you when you're sleeping," James told her.

"This must have taken hours with careful skill," Lena said amazed. "It's also creepy as fuck that you sketched this while I was asleep," Lena said impressed.

"I know," James said, proud of himself.

"Let's go to Paris, tonight. Let's get away from everything," Lena invited.

"Are you serious? We have companies to run and whatnot," James wondered.

"Have you ever known me to make a joke?" Lena asked with a crazy girlfriend expression.

"No, but I have never known you to offer spontaneous trips either," James pointed out. "Is everything okay."

"Let's live in the moment. We should do that more, because we never know what tomorrow will bring," Lena argued.

"I can almost guarantee it will be either an alien monster or one of your lab monsters," James rolled his eyes.

"Come on, if your billionaire girlfriend can't whisk you away for a romantic holiday then there is truly something wrong with the world," Lena said.

"The lady has a point," James said ignoring war, poverty, disease, and starvation in the world.

"The lady usually does," Lena told him as they kissed.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 was looking at Valentine's gifts on his tablet as Alex strolled over to him. "Any luck finding that weird-ass alien snake?" she asked.

"Still working on it," Brainiac 5 said as he monitored all Internet traffic for it.

"Then why are you looking up Valentine's gifts?" Alex asked scornfully.

"It's call multi-tasking, director," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. "Would you like to help out?"

"I hate Valentine's Day," Alex said instantly pissed-off.

"Is it because your last real girlfriend destroyed all your illusions about it?" Brainiac 5 asked knowing the answer.

"Fuck you, Barney," Alex said crossly.

"As it happens, Nia Nal has invited me to her Valentine's Day party," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"So, what is it that you want?" Alex asked.

"I wish to ensure the survival of her distant descendant Nura Nal, a fellow Vindicator we left behind," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why did you leave her behind?" Alex wondered.

"A certain colleague of mine wanted to live dangerously and didn't appreciate being told the future for every single action she took," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"The original Supergirl," Alex nodded. "I looked up her file. She was quite the character," Alex said amused.

"Indeed she was," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"So, how are you going to preserve your future colleague?" Alex asked curiously.

"I intend to capture her sperm," Brainiac 5 replied.

Alex started laughing shaking her head. "That's a good one."

"I am entirely serious. If she won't reproduce on her own, I must do it for her," Brainiac 5 said.

"You can't force someone to have a baby," Alex said obviously.

"Texas begs to differ. Anyway, if I do not succeed my very good friend Nura will never exist," Brainiac 5 said concernedly.

"Hate to break it to you, Barney, but you need both sperm and an egg," Alex scoffed.

Brainiac 5 stared intently at Alex. "I am still working on that side of the equation."

"Let's refocus back to the task at hand," Alex said uncomfortably.

"The two newest victims were stripped of their jewelry. That is the only thing they have in common," Brainiac 5 said showing the police reports on screen. "The first victim was involved in a jewel heist."

"Jewels could be a source of nutrition for this animal," Alex theorized.

"Or more likely, our jewel thief had an accomplice. As they say, diamonds are a girl's best friend," Brainiac 5 said.

"Shit, the snake is inside a host like Venom," Alex realized.

"I do not know of this Venom, but he sounds awesome," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Have forensic teams on that car. I want every DNA sample we can find from that car," Alex ordered. Alex then picked up her cell phone. "Hey, J'onn. What's up?"

"I have a client of mine that may have been a victim of a hate crime," Hank said seriously.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm too busy to deal with your bullshit."

"I'm super-serious this time," Hank pressed.

"Dump it on Barney. He can multi-task on it," Alex redirected.

Brainiac 5 overheard the conversation and went to work on the problem as Hank started sending information to him via cell phone.

* * *

Lena greeted a guest in her office. "I'm Colonel Haley," she shook Lena's hand.

"So...how can I help you?" Lena asked.

"You're not surprised to see me in your office," Col. Haley realized.

"I have learned to expect the unexpected," Lena said as they both sat down across from each other.

"I'm here on behalf of the president to give you a government contract," Col. Haley said.

There was a long awkward pause. "For what purpose?" Lena asked finally.

"The drug that gave people super-human strength intrigued us. The president understands that your research is in this arena. We need to make the American military as powerful as our alien adversaries," Col. Haley said. "We need more people like Steve Rodgers: super-soldiers."

"Email me the proposal," Lena said interested.

* * *

Mara and Hank came across the house where Anthony Stewart could be. "Nice real estate value," Mara judged as they went inside the affluent house. Mara took her glasses off and scanned the entire house for potential threats. She then found two bodies on the floor. "He's here," Mara pointed out to Hank. "And his heart is missing."

Hank sensed a DEO SWAT team approaching. "The DEO is on us," he warned.

"Want to play a game," Mara smirked putting her glasses back on.

"Read my mind," Hank smiled back.

The DEO barged into the house with guns blazing. They found Supergirl and Mara inside the house. "Wait, hold your fire," Alex said upon seeing Mara. "What are you two doing here?"

"The better question is why are you here?" Supergirl asked suspiciously.

"Barney called it in," Alex said.

Supergirl and Mara gave each other a look. Somehow, Brainiac 5 was tracking their movements. "Miss Jade, you should go," Alex said to her.

"How about no?" Mara smirked back at her.

Supergirl came over to the wall and punched a hole in it revealing a safe. There was already a hole in the safe. "Looks like some kind of acid," Alex said taking a sample.

Alex then looked at Supergirl and Mara. "You two look alike," she remarked.

Mara and Supergirl looked at each other. "If only our bank accounts were alike," Supergirl chuckled.

"And if only I had your super-powers," Mara played along.

"Okay, enough of this nonsense. I need you both to leave while we do forensics," Alex ordered.

"Fine," Mara and Supergirl said at the same time leaving the scene.

* * *

After work, Alex and Hank came to Nia's Valentine's Day party. Mara was already there standing by herself not interacting with the collection of degenerates as she saw them. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked Mara.

"This is my intern's party," Mara said offended.

"Have you seen Barney?" Alex asked her.

"No," Mara realized looking around.

"Alex?" a random woman came up to her.

"Err...?" Alex wondered.

"It's Rebecca, remember?" she asked hopefully. "We had drinks and then we went back to my place."

"Not ringing a bell," Alex admitted. "Look, my life has gone a little crazy. I can't remember who's dead and who's alive these days."

"It's okay. You were a one-night stand for me too," Rebecca assured her.

Brainiac 5 overheard the conversation the two were having. Mara gave him a nod. He nodded back to her. Hank also gave him the nod. Brainiac 5 nodded back to him as well. Still out of sight of Alex, Brainiac 5 used his DEO phone to send Alex a text message to come back immediately to work.

"Oh, I have to go. We'll catch up later," Alex said to Rebecca and ran out.

"Nice cock-blocking," Hank said to Brainiac 5.

"Can it be called such if you don't have a cock?" Brainiac 5 wondered as they fist-bumped.

"What of Nia?" Mara asked concernedly.

"She's still in the grieving process. It was ill timing for her mother to die like she did," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"I'll talk to her," Mara said going to Nia's room. "You okay?"

"Sure, boss," Nia said glumly.

"You're going to get through this...or not. I'm still not over my mother's death," Mara admitted.

"Your mother's dead too?" Nia asked surprised.

"And my father. I'm like Bruce Wayne only more tragic," Mara said. "Go easy on yourself. You have me."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Nia said shaking her head.

"I don't know the answer. I only know what not to do. Don't substitute your mother for someone else. Your mother was a unique individual that is not replaceable. Don't use drugs to dull the pain. Don't get black-out drunk whenever it starts to hurt," Mara said to her.

"Sure," Nia nodded.

"And if it gets too hard, and you're thinking about killing yourself, I have a good friend that can mind-wipe you for free," Mara told her.

"Thanks," Nia said weirded out by her. "I think that my mother would have wanted me to use my powers even though I'm still biologically male."

"Maybe," Mara doubted. "You're part of the Catco family now. Always remember that," Mara said to her as she left the room.

"The DEO will be swarming the home of Pamela Ferra shortly. She lives not far from here. Want to come?" Brainiac 5 offered Hank and Mara.

"Absolutely," Mara said thrilled.

* * *

Once they got there, Alex had Pamela cornered with a DEO SWAT team present. "What the fuck is your problem?" Pamela asked Alex.

"Your DNA was found in the same vehicle as a man named Chuck. He had his heart eaten," Alex accused.

"Yeah, he's my ex-boyfriend. What did you find? A hair sample?" Pamela rolled her eyes.

"Search the apartment," Alex ordered her men.

"Hey, you can't do that without a warrant," Pamela said outraged.

"We don't really exist," Alex said dismissively.

"Found this," a SWAT member found a bag filled with jewels.

"That's inadmissible now," Pamela pointed out.

"We don't send people to jail for trial," Alex said to her. "We hold people for as long as we like, sometimes forever."

"You see, this is why I vote Libertarian," Pamela nodded.

Brainiac 5, Hank, and Mara entered the apartment. "There is a ninety-eight percent chance she is the host," Brainiac 5 said.

"Try one hundred," Mara said as she lowered her glasses.

Brainiac 5 took out his laser gun to vaporize her when Pamela suddenly unleashed snakes everywhere. "We just want to talk, Pamela," Hank said as he saw the snake come out of her back.

"Pamela is gone. We are Menagerie," she smirked.

The snakes wrapped around Hank's neck and went after Alex. She fired her laser pistol at them hitting a few of them. "Let me go or he dies," Menagerie said to Hank.

"Joke's on you," Hank said as he phased through the snake and stomped its head dead.

Brainiac 5 and the SWAT team opened fire on Menagerie hitting her several times as she leaped out the window. "Care to fly out after her," Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"I have better things to do," Brainiac 5 said looking at his phone.

"What about you, Hank?" Alex asked.

"Not a fan of snakes," Hank shook his head.

"Well, we sure as hell know you can't," Alex said to Mara as she walked off with her SWAT team.

"This is like a joke that has gone way too far," Hank said to Brainiac 5 and Mara.

"You know what's not a joke: these jewels," Brainiac 5 said handing the bag over to Hank.

"This is evidence," Hank objected.

"For a trial that will never happen," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

* * *

In Paris, Lena dropped a bombshell on James. "The government wants to give me a contract to make humans super," Lena revealed.

"Nice," James smiled.

"Wait...what?" Lena wondered.

"Can I be the first one to get it?" James asked eagerly.

"My last two subjects died within twenty-four hours of getting treatment," Lena pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was under _extremely_ unlikely circumstances," James reminded her.

"I just thought you would be more against this," Lena said confused.

"I love the government. I trust them with my health care, my education, my housing, and my future disability. The bigger the government, the better. I'm just surprised you're not into this. I thought you hated the government," James said confused.

"I do, but they're willing to give me a lot of money," Lena pointed out.

"You already have a lot of money," James said.

"I'm being beaten out by that Jade bitch," Lena said crazy-eyed.

"Oh," James said awkwardly.

"She just comes in out of nowhere and inherits all of Edge's wealth and his company and then multiplies it by ten like she were Gordon Gekko," Lena said bitterly.

"Do you listen to yourself?" James asked her.

"Are you saying this is a mistake?" Lena asked.

"Could be," James warned.

"Maybe, we're a mistake, James," Lena said suddenly upset.

"Oh, shit. No, baby, I'm totally on board with you making super-soldiers for President Trump," James told her.

"Okay, good," Lena said on the verge of having an anxiety attack.

* * *

A frustrated Mara ate ice cream at Hank's PI office. "I bring Alex and Nia together to the same party, and they don't even talk to each other."

"At least we're keeping them both from seeing other people," Hank said.

"Breaking Alex and Maggie up was easy. This is so hard," Mara said crushing her empty ice cream cup.

"Do you ever feel guilty about that episode?" Hank asked her.

"No...why?" Mara wondered. "By the way, wasn't it a little weird that one of Alex's lovers happened to be at the party."

"Truth be told, after your mother's death, she plowed the field hard," Hank revealed.

"You mind-wiped her. How many were there?" Mara asked.

Hank held out ten fingers, closed his fist, opened another ten, closed his fist, and then opened another ten. "You must be joking," Mara said disgustedly.

"Afraid so," Hank frowned.

"I'm going to need their phone numbers and addresses. We can't be having Alex meeting any of these women again," Mara said.

"You delete their phone numbers from Alex's phone. I'll take care of the girls with mind-wipes," Hank said to her.

"Will do," Mara agreed.

"Maybe we should get Alex fired from the DEO while we're at it," Hank suggested.

"Let's not get too crazy," Mara stopped him there.

* * *

At the Heart Society masquerade ball, Pamela found a rich guy with a watch. "I have a weakness for gold Rolex," she confessed.

"I have a weakness for materialistic sluts," Bruce smiled back. "Where's your mask?" he asked her.

"We all wear masks," she replied.

"Isn't that the damn truth," Bruce agreed.

"So, I asked her, 'Do you want to see my trouser snake?'," Dick said to some rich types.

"Really?" Bruce shook his head dismayed. "Sorry, I have to go get my Dick," Bruce told her.

"But your heart is right here," Pamela said touching his shirt.

"You don't have to dirty talk to me. You're already hawt as fuck," Bruce complimented.

Pamela struck at Bruce's heart slicing through his shirt only to be blocked by a bulletproof vest. "What the fuck?" Pamela wondered.

"Never leave the cave without it," Bruce smiled and then took her by the throat. "Does Bruce Wayne...have to choke a bitch?"

The alien snake emerged from Pamela's back and hissed at Bruce. "You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Bruce said dropping Pamela to the floor. "Dick, we're taking off," he called out to him.

"Damn it! He's such a cock-blocker," Dick said frustrated as he left with Bruce.

The Children of Liberty then barged in. "We want the alien bitch!" the leader said.

"My dear Sirs, dress shoes, slacks, a collared shirt, a tie, and a dinner jacket at a minimum are required for this event," a snooty rich man informed them all.

"Hey, at least we brought masks," the leader told him off.

Menagerie proceeded to kick ass on the Children of Liberty. Mara was in a black dress watching the fight unsure of whom to root for. "Champagne, my dear," a rich man offered her.

"No, I don't drink," Mara waved him off.

"Will you allow me to be your sugar daddy?" he asked her. "I promise to only live a few more years."

"Tempting but no," Mara refused. "In fact, I'm leaving."

Alex and the DEO stormed the party but the Children of Liberty got in their way of a clean shot on Menagerie. "Stand down, Children of Liberty," she ordered.

* * *

Nia and her roommate watched the chaos on live TV. "What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you? Cuz, I told you. And when did I tell you? A long time ago. And what did I say would happen? Exactly what happened," she pointed to the screen.

"This neighborhood has gone to the pits," she added.

Nia then took off. "Where you going?" she called after her.

* * *

Mara as Supergirl rushed into the masquerade ball, took hold of Menagerie, and threw her out the window. Menagerie fell a few stories and crashed on the roof of a limo. As Mara landed, Menagerie fired snakes at her from the limo. Mara powered up incinerating the snakes.

"You should have better tastes than to protect those people," Menagerie said scornfully as she walked towards Mara.

"Don't worry. They're next," Mara promised her.

Nia then smacked Menagerie hard with a metal staff while wearing her Dreamer costume. Mara watched as Nia beat Menagerie's ass with the staff until she was down on the ground."Nice," Mara said approvingly.

"I saw it in a dream," Nia smiled.

Mara then fired heat vision off Nia's shoulder killing a remaining snake. "Probably should have seen that coming," Nia said sheepishly.

"Stay by me in case you get a dream that can be useful to me," Mara ordered her.

Menagerie got back to her feet and extended out her alien snake monster. "No matter how many of those snakes you make, I will always stop you," Mara said to her.

"You Kryptonians think you're so powerful on your own. You know nothing of the symbiosis of being on a team," Menagerie said confidently.

"Take your best shot," Mara said to her.

The snake creature spit acid saliva at Mara. It evaporated before it reached Mara's eyes. Mara then blasted her with frost breath. Menagerie slammed into a pillar hard and dropped. Mara then powered up an energy disc and flung it at the alien snake cutting its head off.

Mara created an energy orb in her hand ready to finish Menagerie off for good and then stopped herself. She evaporated the orb as the press arrived. Using her X-ray vision, Mara found traces of the alien still inside her. "I'm giving you over to the DEO," Mara said to her.

The press rushed towards Mara and took photos of her next to Menagerie. "Do you think this good deed makes up for all those you killed?" a reporter asked her.

"The truth is that I was not in control of myself. I was possessed by an alien presence that forced me to murder all those people including my own parents. I don't expect you to believe me but the alien threat is real. I cannot allow my poor reputation to stop me from protecting this world. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist Reign when it mattered," Mara said wiping away a tear.

Children of Liberty thugs watched the scene from a distance wondering what Mara would say next. "I have seen the dangers of alien infiltration. They can be anyone and everyone. They can hide under the surface like this woman," Mara pointed out the fallen Menagerie.

"We must control our planetary borders and intimately know each and every alien resident that is already here. I suggest that until we do so, we should stop the flow of alien residents to this world. That's just my two cents," Mara said to the press to the amazement of the Children of Liberty.

"You sound like a Children of Liberty member," a reporter remarked.

"I am liberty, but I am no child," Mara said and walked off towards Col. Haley and Alex. "I recommend she be put in quarantine. I detect the alien presence is still in her."

"We're giving her up to the public authorities to make an example out of her," Col. Haley said.

"I don't think you understood me," Mara said crossly.

"I understood quite well, Supergirl, but you can't be trusted. Until you tell me your secret identity, there will be no cooperation," Col. Haley said to her.

"Well, okay then," Mara said dismissively and then flew off.

Col. Haley turned to Alex. "This was a weak-ass threat. We could have handled it on our own."

* * *

Mara flew over to Nia on the balcony. "Well, how was that?" Nia asked.

Mara looked over her suit. "It's not bullet-proof or knife-proof and that mask barely conceals your face," she critiqued.

"It was my mother's," Nia said nostalgically.

"I understand all too well," Mara said painfully. "I'll have Barney modify the suit to protect you better."

"I'm okay with a little danger," Nia said embarrassed by Mara's attention to her.

"You don't understand. You must live," Mara said seriously clutching her shoulders. "The future, my future depends on it."

* * *

Nia came back to her apartment in civilian clothes and saw Brainiac 5 with her roommate. "And just because you're fat and look like a man, doesn't mean you're not beautiful," Brainiac 5 lied to her.

"Oh, you're so sweet," her roommate hugged Brainiac 5.

"What the fuck?" Nia wondered.

"Look what he brought me?" her roommate said to Nia referring to the chocolates gift.

"Try not to eat all of them in one night," Brainiac 5 advised her.

"You'll be happy to know I kicked ass tonight," Nia said impressed with herself.

"That's not what Dreamers do. They belong in supporting roles behind the scenes like myself," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, train me then," Nia said finally.

"First, from now on you will call me...master," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"Oh no, he didn't," Nia's roommate chuckled behind them.

"Fine, train me, master," Nia agreed. She then snapped to attention as she experienced a dream. "Supergirl is in trouble."

"Where?" Brainiac 5 demanded.

* * *

Alina arrived at the MPD jail dressed as a police officer. "ID please," a clerk asked her. Alina eyed the cops around her eating doughnuts and enjoying their coffee. They all suddenly collapsed on the floor unconscious. Before the clerk passed out, he hit the alarm system putting the jail on lockdown. Alina quickly took a security card and tried to open the jail door. It was instantly denied.

"Shit," Alina realized.

On the other side of the door, water began to collect until it formed a humanoid. It then took on the appearance and black suit of Alina. Fully formed, Alina went down the halls looking for the right jail cell. Guards shot at her but the bullets went right through her. Alina extended her hand out to them and forced them unconscious. She then took a pistol from one of them.

As Alina made her way down the corridors, a number of prisoners harassed her. As she went down each cell, the prisoners fell to the floor unconscious. A gated door blocked Alina's path to Ben Lockwood's cell. She simply pushed her body through it. Upon arriving at Ben Lockwood's cell, Alina put her finger in the keyhole and then used water pressure to break the locking mechanism. Alina then opened the cell.

"Come with me," Alina said to him.

"You're Russian?" Ben detected her accent. "No fucking way will I take your help."

"If you do not, I will kill your wife and son," Alina threatened.

"Okay," Ben relented.

"Let's move," Alina told him as she busted him out.

* * *

Mara came back to her apartment and found Bro watching TV memorized by it. "I saw you on the news," Bro pointed out smiling.

"You disagree?" Mara asked him.

"Not for me to say. No one on this planet is stronger than me. Security is for those too weak to defend themselves," Bro said.

"Right," Mara understood.

"I got you these. James said you like them," Bro said handing her a collection of Valentine chocolate suckers.

"Do you know what this holiday represents?" Mara asked him.

"A priest that married couples despite the threat of death by his emperor. I can relate to it," Bro said bitterly.

"Yes, of course, but its more modern meaning?" Mara questioned.

"Romantic love," Bro shrugged. "Everyone was doing it."

Mara sat down in her easy chair while Bro was on the couch across from her. "I am the granddaughter of King Mon, the man that exiled you and your father."

"But you're so old," Bro said confused.

"I had accelerated growth," Mara explained.

"Oh, okay," Bro acknowledged.

There was a long awkward pause. "Don't you hate me?" Mara asked.

"No, it's not your fault," he said dismissively.

"I'm half-Insane, half-Kryptonian. You realize that?" Mara continued.

"Yep," Bro nodded.

Mara gave him a flustered look. "I am the most powerful female on this planet and one of the wealthiest. I can give you anything you want. Anything you want."

"I'm good," Bro smiled eating some beef jerky.

"Well, there are things I want from you. I want to make you a Vindicator. I want to train with you. I want you to work with me at Catco and OCP," Mara listed off.

"Sure," Bro eagerly volunteered.

"And in return, I'll give you that male heir," Mara said kneeling next to him.

"Oh," Bro realized. "Like now?"

"Yes, now," Mara stood up impatiently. "I mean, after we date, get engaged, get married, finish school, and create a retirement plan then maybe."

"That's a big to-do list," Bro frowned.

"We have to start somewhere. I'm the only Insane female on this planet and perhaps the galaxy. I'm your only option," Mara said to him.

"Okay, I consent," Bro smiled.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Mara said seriously.

Bro nodded. "Father taught me the tradition. Do you want to do it here?" he asked unsure of the apartment.

"No, I'll show you," Mara said.

* * *

Mara took Bro to the desert. "You ready?" Mara said as she tensed up going Super Insane.

Bro nodded not intimidated by her brilliant aura. Mara powered up to her maximum without Reign's help and punched at Bro's chest as hard as she could. Bro's feet dug into the ground, but he didn't make a move against her. Mara punched him rapidly to the chest and to the face within a split second. She leaped up behind him and kicked him hard to the back of the head. Still, he didn't fall.

Mara then leaped back and fired off an energy attack that ripped up the ground. It went around Bro and destroyed a rock formation behind him. Mara then fired off multiple shots at Bro all missing him. He looked around himself and saw the floating orbs surrounding him. Mara clapped her hands together sending all the orbs down on him in a powerful explosion.

Mara didn't let up firing everything she had into the dust cloud. She then fired off razor-sharp discs into the cloud. When the cloud dispersed, Bro was still standing unharmed. Mara powered up a pizza-sized disc and threw it at Bro. The disc shattered as it hit his neck.

Mara panted from the effort and then fired everything she had at Bro using heat vision, frost breath, and energy attacks from her hands. Bro cried out as he started to lose control powering up to Mara's level. Brainiac 5 then dropped in.

"This is none of your business," Mara said scornfully.

"It is when the planet is in danger of being destroyed," Brainiac 5 said obviously. "Is this really necessary?"

"It's tradition. If a male Insane wants a female, he must withstand all of her attacks until she exhausts herself. Otherwise, he is not worthy. You of all people should know that," Mara said.

"Yes, of course, but I abhor archaic mating rituals," Brainiac 5 said insensitively.

Mara bristled at that. "If he strikes me back, he loses."

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Mara focused her energy in a singular attack and blasted Bro off his feet and into a rock formation. Mara then took a knee. "I'm spent."

Bro exploded the rock formation off him and walked towards Mara. "What the hell is going on over there?" Alex asked Brainiac 5 by cell phone.

"I have it under control, possibly, maybe," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

Bro gave Mara a furious look as his muscles bulged. "I thought his power-level was the same as his opponent," Mara said dropping out of Super Insane.

"He may have a base power-level that exceeds us," Brainiac 5 considered.

"I'm sorry," Mara said lamely.

"It wouldn't be the first time a Kryptonian female risked the world for a love interest," Brainiac 5 said dryly.

To their surprise, Bro regained control of himself and powered down. He looked around relieved he didn't destroy the entire landscape. Mara cautiously walked towards him. "You good?" Mara asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

"I'm yours," Mara said positively smitten with him. Bro took her by the waist up to his level and kissed her.

"What do we do now?" Bro asked.

"We get some good sleep and go back to work tomorrow," Mara told him.

"Okay," Bro smiled.

Brainiac 5 walked with the two of them. "Nia already dreamed your fight."

"We need a way to shield ourselves from her ability. I prefer she not dream about my relationships," Mara said.

"I'll look into it," Brainiac 5 promised her.

* * *

The next morning, President Trump and Vice President Pence were briefed on the Syria situation by Brainiac 5 via hologram that had been installed in the oval office. "The Russians are using their version of Supergirl as an asset in Syria. She is in uniform and working with Russian special forces to not make herself obvious, but I know she is there. She's responsible for a number of airstrikes and successful raids," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Sounds good," Trump smiled.

"Yes, but it could also endanger US troops stationed in Syria. American conventional forces will be no match against this asset," Brainiac 5 said.

Trump's orange-colored face became white. "We need to get them out of there," he realized alarmed.

"Congress isn't going to like this," Pence warned.

"Fuck congress and the press. I can't have two thousand or however many troops we have over there killed on my watch," Trump said.

"Syria is of little strategic importance to American interests. We can safely cede it to the Russians," Brainiac 5 advised.

"This is going fuel the Russian collusion narrative," Pence sighed.

Trump looked out the window of the oval office. "I hate writing those death letters. Can you imagine what it would be like to write two thousand of them? No, I won't have it. I never wanted us there, to begin with. I'm going to order American troop withdrawals from Syria," Trump said.

"Tell us the moment Supergirl is out of Syria," Pence said to Brainiac 5.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said and then disappeared.

"Congress will rebuke us," Pence warned.

"I swear to God, I will veto it," Trump replied.


	100. The Elite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black escapes prison and forms his own squad, the Elite.

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Alina was dressed in her Russian army uniform as she brought Ben Lockwood to the PATRIOT underground facility. "So, are you an alien too?" Ben asked terrified of Alina.

"No, one hundred percent Russian born," she answered.

Alina took Ben to Nikolai. "This is Ben Lockwood also known as Agent Liberty and leader of the Children of Liberty in America," Alina introduced.

"Please to meet you," Nikolai smiled.

"Where is my family?" Ben demanded.

Nikolia gestured for his men to bring them out. Lydia and Georgie came out and embraced Ben. "It's been so long," Ben said as he hugged them both.

Alina and Nikolai couldn't help but smile at the tender moment. "Mr. Lockwood, we need your undivided attention," Alina said finally.

"Go with them. You will be safe," Ben promised them both.

PATRIOT men took Lydia and Georgie away out of the hall. "They will remain safe and comfortable as long as you cooperate with us, fully," Nikolai said to Ben.

"What do you want me to do?" Ben asked confused.

"For you to continue the work you started in America," Nikolai said vaguely.

"You hate aliens, too?" Ben wondered.

"On the contrary," Kara said approaching Ben.

"You're dead," Ben said as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kara smirked.

"There are two Supergirls, a Russian one and an American one," Ben realized.

"You didn't think your movement didn't have International ramifications? Even if you managed to turn America against aliens, did you think we would do the same? That China, Japan, and the European Union would do the same? You've merely sent the flow of alien refugees to us," Nikolai smiled.

"You can't do this. We all have to work to stop them from coming here," Ben protested.

"We're half America's population yet have only one-tenth their economy. Our defense budget is only one-tenth that of America. We are falling behind. We need something that will help close the gap between us and the West. Unlike America, we're not squeamish about disappearing criminal aliens that cross us," Nikolai said.

"That's for sure," Kara smiled.

"Do you know what she is capable of? She could destroy us all," Ben said of Kara.

"Finally some respect," Kara said amused. "Your little games with my daughter so far have been amusing but that's all they've been. Even if you somehow defeated her, you have her brother to contend with. Even if you managed to defeat them both, you still have me," Kara said to Ben.

"I see," Ben realized.

"And my power is infinite," Kara told him.

"Everything I did...was totally pointless," Ben said stunned.

"Not pointless. You showed us America's true colors. You showed us their xenophobia, bigotry, and blatant racism. You brought the Democrats back in power in congress and compromised the president," Alina said to him.

"I thought Trump was on your side," Ben said confused.

"The only side we're on is Russia's side," Alina corrected.

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

Mara and James discussed Ben Lockwood's escape. "None of the guards remembered what happened, all the security footage is gone, and no forensic evidence was left behind. It's the perfect crime," James remarked as he read the article.

"This is beyond the capabilities of the Children of Liberty. His wife and son are also missing," Mara considered.

"Maybe it was a hit by an alien, looking for revenge," James said thoughtfully.

CNN then went to Breaking News. "We have unconfirmed reports that Ben Lockwood and his family have been kidnapped in an alien attack. Ben Lockwood was the leader of the Children of Liberty calling himself Agent Liberty. We'll give you more details as they come in," Wolf Blitzer said blandly.

"Oh shit," James realized.

"Fake news," Mara said dismissively.

"Fake or not, this is going to cause a panic," James pointed out.

Asian reporter Takanawa entered the office with a new report. "This came from a medical student at MU. He found an L Corp. subsidiary," she said showing James her phone.

"I know you said my source for that last article was wrong," Takanawa said.

"Oh really?" Mara doubted looking directly at her.

"But maybe we should take a second look," Takanawa suggested.

"Sure, why not?" James said having no intention of printing it.

Takanawa then left the office. "I wonder who this source is," James said looking at Mara suspiciously.

"Nia and I will be taking a field trip. I need an alibi," Mara said changing the subject.

"Got you," James nodded.

Brainiac 5 then approached Nia wearing a "Don't Hassle Me, I'm Local" t-shirt. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" Nia asked of his t-shirt.

"No, but your server security is," Brainiac 5 said as he inputted his finger into the USB drive of Nia's computer and downloaded everything on the Catco server.

A few seconds later, Brainiac 5 was done. "Okay, we can go. Supergirl will meet us there," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"So, how are we getting there?" Nia asked Brainiac 5 as they entered the elevator.

"Flying," Brainiac 5 smirked as he put his black sunglasses on.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

At the fortress of Solitude, Supergirl greeted Brainiac 5 and Nia. The fortress had been recently repaired from previous damage. Instead of large statues of Jor-El and Laura-El, there were now statues of Supergirl and Mon-El. "Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude," Mara said to them both.

"Pleasure as always," Brainiac 5 kissed Mara's hand.

"Looks great but was it really necessary to come all this way for this?" Nia wondered.

"Yes, yes it was," Mara insisted. "This is my droid, Kelex."

"I did not know we would be receiving guests," Kelex said as he arrived.

"You have a robot," Nia said amazed.

"Two if you count Brainiac 5," Mara joked.

"I am always at your disposal, Supergirl," Brainiac 5 said with false sincerity.

"Train her...but don't kill her or injure her," Mara said to Brainiac 5.

"I'll try. She's so fragile," Brainiac 5 said as he advanced on Nia.

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

Hank came to visit Manchester Black in prison. "It's been weeks but now you want to see me?" Hank wondered.

"Let's just say prison has changed me," Black replied.

"Converted to Islam? Decided to go gay?" Hank figured.

"Nah, man, I was already into that before I got here," Black said. "So, be honest. What do you think of the hair?"

"It looks like you've gone full-blown prison bitch," Hank said honestly. "Let me help straighten you out."

"You think that deep down I'm good?" Black asked.

"Oh, hell no. You're rotten to the core," Hank smiled.

"It's a bad time to be a good man," Black said knowingly.

"Don't I know it," Hank agreed.

"With your power, you could telepathically control every mind on the planet. You just need motivation," Black said to Hank.

"I'm here to talk about your shit. Not mine," Hank corrected him.

The guard behind Hank then fired a TASER rifle at Hank stunning him and sending him to the floor. "This is Hat. We go way back," Black explained.

"Hello," Hat said to Hank.

"Stupid name, stupid gimmick," Hank said painfully.

"I was thinking small. I just wanted to get Lockwood. Now, I want to murder a whole lot of other people," Black said to Hank. "And you can't stop me, old man."

"I am so proud of you," Hank said sincerely.

"Thanks, Dad," Black smiled and then left with Hat.

"Let's get out of here," Black said to Hat as they walked down the prison halls.

"I can't go anywhere I haven't been before," Hat reminded him.

Several guards then rushed them. "Give me something," Black demanded quickly.

Hat pulled out a Tommy gun. "Perfect," Black said and then fired on the guards dropping them all. Hat then threw his hat at another guard knocking him out.

"That hat is...ridiculous," Black remarked.

"Don't be hating on my hat," Hat said seriously.

The two of them strolled out of the prison with Black retrieving his Blade costume. Supergirl then dropped down to block their path. "Oh fuck," Black realized.

"Long time no see," Mara smiled.

"No man is a failure when he has friends," Black smiled back.

Supergirl was suddenly stabbed by Kryptonite blades and then thrown into a wall stunning her. The Yautja decloaked revealing himself. "Another one?" Mara muttered.

Menagerie then appeared next to Black and Hat. "Surprised?" she asked as the alien snake hissed from her back.

"No," Mara replied. She then powered up energy orbs in her hands to stun them. Hat suddenly took hold of a guard and placed a sword to his throat.

"We're going to find all the racists and make them dead," Black said to her.

"Just make sure you dig a grave for yourself," Mara said to him.

Hat then used his hat to teleport them all away. "Manchester," Hank called after him.

"That is a really cool hat," Mara said impressed.

"I'm going to find them," Hank said pissed-off.

"Not without me," Mara said and then felt her own blood from her gut.

"Are you okay?" Hank asked concerned.

"I just need to get back to the fortress," Mara said as her hair fluctuated between gold and black. Mara steadied herself and then fell to the ground.

"Oh shit," Hank realized and then picked Mara up.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

At the fortress, Brainiac 5 and Nia trained in martial arts with Nia wearing a blindfold. "You have anticipatory dreams, but I have differential calculus," Brainiac 5 told her. "Both are predictive but also adaptive too."

Nia blocked most of Brainiac 5's weak attacks but was then elbowed to the floor. "There couldn't have been a mat? Just an icy floor," Nia muttered.

"I learned that move from Val," Brainiac 5 said.

"Is Val another Legion friend?" Nia questioned. "Why can I know about him but not Nura?"

"You didn't ask," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"So...what is she like?" Nia said lamely.

"She is tall, blond, and beautiful unlike you," Brainiac 5 said.

"Thanks," Nia said feeling insulted.

"Don't feel bad. Fathers are not supposed to surpass their daughters in beauty," Brainiac 5 told her.

"You're a robot, right? Did someone program you to be an asshole?" Nia wondered.

"Before I met them," Brainiac 5 said as he stared at the two large ice statues. "I had the innocence of a child."

"Yeah, bullshit," Nia doubted.

"Nura was the best of our Dreamers. She could dream while she was awake. She could dream even in the midst of an intense battle. She could even dream inside a dream inside a dream," Brainiac 5 said.

"Like Inception?" Nia asked.

"Yes except without all the ridiculousness," Brainiac 5 agreed. "Which reminds me. I have a new idea," Brainiac 5 said intrigued.

"Oh shit," Nia said as she saw Brainiac 5's expression.

* * *

Hank flew Mara into the fortress. "What happened?" Brainiac 5 asked as he saw Mara's wounds.

"She was ambushed," Hank said vaguely.

Brainiac 5 placed Mara on a table. Kelex then arrived and scanned Mara's injuries. He quickly went to work to heal her. "What did this?" Brainiac 5 asked Hank.

"A Yautja," Hank replied gravely.

Hank then turned to the fortress computer and turned to a live Youtube video. "We want to send a message," Black began.

"Low angle? Really? Are you insane?" Menagerie chided.

"Bitch, I just might be. You're doing this now?" Black complained.

"We're live at a secret army base where mercenaries torture aliens when they get bored. They killed four of us. So, we killed thirteen of theirs. We will terminate prejudice with extreme prejudice," Black said to the camera.

"Like and subscribe," Menagerie said as Hat teleported them away with his hat.

"Damn, I'm not even mad, impressed actually," Hank said. "I've seen hats like that before. It's fifth-dimensional energy."

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

At PATRIOT, Nikolai and Alina looked over a map of secret US bases. "Give Black the coordinates to the next one," Nikolai ordered Alina.

"Why not give them all at once," Alina asked.

"You never give a mercenary the whole pie," Nikolai told her.

Kara struck up a conversation with Ben at an analyst's desk. "So, what's Supergirl like?" Kara asked.

"She's just like you. Completely insane," Ben replied.

"For your information, I am Insane free. Supergirl, on the other hand, is half-Insane," Kara objected.

"Why did you marry and have children with an Insane? Were you too good for humans?" Ben asked.

"Well, yeah, you're weak as fuck," Kara smiled poking Ben to the forehead and knocking him out of his chair.

"We have ambition and creativity you will never have," Ben said climbing back into his chair.

"You've certainly found a lot of ambitious and creative ways to kill yourselves. The history of humanity is like a SAW movie on crack," Kara grinned.

"That's an oversimplification," Ben said offended.

"You've just read history books. I've been to the gulags. I've talked with real people. I know shit," Kara said.

"And yet, you still side with these monsters?" Ben whispered to her.

"I'm about balancing the world powers. As a realist, you should appreciate what I'm doing. And this monster just finished ISIS off," Kara said, proud of herself.

"When the US and USSR were equal in strength, the world was at its most perilous. Having America and Russia on equal footing in an arms race will only make nuclear war more certain," Ben argued.

"So, Russia and the rest of the world should just lay down their arms and let America take over?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Yes," Ben replied.

"Well, I appreciate your candor," Kara smiled giving Ben a pat on the shoulder knocking him out of his chair.

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

At the DEO, Alex reported to Col. Haley. "We've tried to keep up with them, but it's difficult with them using that hat. We should ask the Joint Chiefs to see if they want us overseas."

"I'll handle that," Col. Haley said dismissively. "Settle in Miss Luthor."

Alex observed Lena and Eve already working in her lab. "This used to be my lab," Alex remarked.

"It shows. It's a disorganized mess," Lena said as she looked through a microscope.

"May I?" Alex asked patiently.

Lena indulged Alex. "You've found a way to increase muscle efficiency. This isn't theoretical. You're giving people powers," Alex said stunned.

"Management is such a waste of your talents," Lena said impressed.

"This is dangerous. We need to up your security. We need to make sure your reports are on a protected server," Alex said stressed out.

"There will be no reports. I want none of my fingerprints on this," Lena corrected.

"This is shady as fuck," Alex realized.

"I'm providing the government products, not procedures. I don't trust the government with any of my research, and I intend to bring these procedures to the private sector after this contract is over," Lena said.

"But...I'm the government," Alex said offended.

"It's not personal," Lena said to her.

"It kind of feels personal," Alex shot back.

"Do you feel you're being treated unfairly?" Lena threatened.

"No," Alex backed down.

"Good, I would hate to cite you as the reason for me pulling out of this contract," Lena smiled.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Ben struggled to use what little Russian he knew to order a drink at a bar. A burly man came up to him. "You're Ben Lockwood, right?" he said in English.

"Who wants to know?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"Hey, welcome to Moscow. It's Konin serving the Children of Liberty in our nation's capital and beyond," he smiled. "You're a legend for us."

"Nice to hear it," Ben said feeling paranoid in the bar.

"I came to say, I'm down with the boys, and they don't love your conduct as of late," Konin said honestly.

"No shit?" Ben said downing a shot.

"Manchester Black is running free, and you're here doing nothing about it," Konin told him.

"Wait...what?" Ben thought he misheard.

"You didn't hear? He broke out. This is my whole point. When this thing started, you were one scary mother-fucker. I mean, what happened? Did you cut your balls off?" Konin asked him.

"What do I need to do?" Ben asked Konin.

"I'll gather the men. You just show your pretty face," Konin told him.

"Alright, let's make it happen," Ben said enthusiastically and clinked shot glasses with Konin.

As Konin exited the bar, PATRIOT men grabbed him and tased his ass. "Hey, I'm with Federal Security Service," he said to them.

"Oh, our bad," Alina said embarrassed.

"God damn, we can't even get our spies straight in this country," Konin said peeved.

"You should be used to it now," Alina said and then motioned for her men to leave the scene.

* * *

At PATRIOT, a pissed-off Nikolai watched a live Youtube video of Black in London stealing the crown jewels. "This Black bastard is supposed to be attacking US bases. Not stealing jewels."

"It is embarrassing MI6," Alina allowed.

"When the Liberty crowd hurts us, we will hurt them in kind. Supergirl says that isn't the way. She says when they go low, we go high," Black said.

"I've never said that," Mara said defensively seeing the video from the fortress.

"We put them six feet lower," Black said as he kicked a man nearby. "We're done giving these White Devils the benefit of the law. Supergirl is over. This is the era of the Elite," Black announced to British rock music.

Kara smiled amused as she watched the video. "Now, I flatter myself. I'm guessing the girl of yesterday is watching somewhere, hands on those slender hips of hers. She can meet me face-to-face. Go on, come alone. I hope you can make it. That's what you're all about, right? Hope?" Black said and then signed off.

"I'm not really into that hope and change nonsense," Mara clarified to Brainiac 5 and Nia.

"Trust me, it's a trap," Hank said to Mara.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time I've gotten myself into a trap," Mara said.

"And it wouldn't be the first time I bailed your ass out," Hank reminded her.

"They didn't even say where to meet," Nia said confused.

"There was a flash at the end of the video that had an image code that only someone like me could detect. A map only I could see," Mara said.

"Where does he want to meet?" Hank asked.

"Manchester, England. Get it? Because that's his name," Mara grinned.

"How long until dawn?" Hank asked.

"Three hours," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, we wait and then I'll deal with them," Mara said confidently.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Kara and Alina were dressed in military uniforms as they entered the Moscow Kremlin, the official residence of the president. "This place is like Mission Impossible Ghost Protocol," Kara said amused.

"We don't speak of that wretched film," Alina scolded her.

They finally arrived at the president's working office. "We have an appointment with the president," Alina said to the chief of staff outside the office.

"He will see you, alone," the chief of staff said to Kara.

Kara gave Alina a nervous look. "Behave yourself," Alina told her.

Kara walked in and found President Vladimir Putin working at his desk. He got up and shook Kara's hand. The two were roughly the same height and build. "Leave us, please," Putin said to his chief of staff.

"Please, sit," Putin said to Kara at a long wood table.

"You must have balls of steel to meet me in person without security," Kara smiled impressed.

"I do," Putin agreed with a smile. "I know that you have the power to destroy the world so why even bother?"

"So...how can I help you?" Kara asked, wondering the purpose of this meeting.

"You've done a great service for the Russian people. I hope I have made your stay with us very comfortable," Putin said.

"You've done an excellent job, Mr. President," Kara said appreciatively.

"I would like to ask you one more thing. As you know, my wife and I have parted ways. I suppose I was gone away from home too much while serving the Russian people," Putin said sadly.

"I'm sure that was it," Kara smiled knowing otherwise.

"I would like you to accompany me on social events like the ballet, theater, the opera, sporting events, and other public functions," Putin requested.

"Doing what exactly?" Kara asked.

"Just being with me and showing up nice and pretty," Putin smiled.

"You want a trophy girlfriend? Why me?" Kara asked.

"You can provide me protection, and you are very beautiful," Putin told her.

"It's going to take a millisecond for the Western press to investigate who I am. I mean, without my glasses, they're going to know who I am or was," Kara said.

"Just get yourself a different hairstyle. That should keep them from knowing," Putin shrugged.

"Got it," Kara agreed.

"I am always open to whatever you have to say about the direction of our country just as I listen to everyone in my country," Putin said.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted.

"But on these social events, all the people of Russia need to know is how good you look," Putin said bluntly.

"I completely understand," Kara agreed.

"So, we good?" Putin asked finally.

"It would be an absolute joy and pleasure to be your non-sexual escort whenever you need me, Mr. President," Kara agreed.

"Thank you, Miss Zhukov," Putin smiled pleased. "My chief of staff will give you a schedule of all events."

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

At the fortress, it was almost dusk in England. "I've made up my mind," Mara said.

"Yeah, you've said that a dozen times already," Hank said annoyed.

"You can't convince me to change it," Mara told him.

"I wasn't trying to," Hank rolled his eyes. "Can you do me this favor? When you do capture Black, give him over to me."

"Absolutely," Mara agreed.

"Manchester is like the son I never had. It's only right that I put him down," Hank said seriously.

"Well, okay then," Mara said.

"Do you want to do this alone?" Hank asked her.

"I think I got this," Mara said confidently.

"You are a symbol for America. Tell that Brit that no one fucks with America," Hank told her.

* * *

**Manchester, England**

Mara slammed through the roof a pub in Manchester, England. "God damn, woman. There was a door," Black shook his head dismayed.

"And you can stop killing people. I guess we all have our faults," Mara smirked.

"Please, no tricks," Black said showing her a full table.

"So, we're just going to sit here and do the dining scene from Heat?" Mara wondered.

"You should never reference a better film than the one you're in. It's screen-writing 101," Black told her.

"Oh really?" Mara said skeptically.

Hat and Menagerie then materialized behind Black. "I thought this was about revenge?" Mara asked as she saw Menagerie's jewel bag.

"I got to keep the crew happy, don't I?" Black said obviously. "This is between you and me. You won't join us, and I can't beat you so let's make a deal."

"We negotiating?" Mara asked sitting down.

"Always," Black smiled.

"I accept your surrender," Mara smirked.

"Never, but I can stay out of your soup. But the racists, the fascists, the Children of Liberty, they're our department," Black said.

"I'm not like the last Supergirl. I don't kill people," Mara said.

"We both know that isn't true," Black said.

"You know, it's complicated," Mara said referring to Reign.

"Your government is about to launch a satellite that will shoot down any alien spaceship that is entering our atmosphere," Black revealed.

"Yeah," Mara said nonchalantly. "It's part of our missile defense system."

"It's why I formed this band of merry men. I mean merry people. I'm not sexist. President Trump and his people are shady as fuck," Black said getting up.

"I already knew that, but he is the president," Mara stood up as well.

"If you don't tell the president to back off, we'll do it for you," Black said and then his gang teleported away.

* * *

**Washington DC, USA**

At the White House, a man in a red suit and hat left the tour group. "Excuse me, Sir. Are you lost?" a Secret Service agent asked him.

Hat took off his hat and threw it at the SS agent knocking him down. Hat then ran down the hall. "Mr. President, we have a security breach," the SS said as they swarmed the Oval Office.

Hat teleported randomly around the White House knocking down SS agents as he did. "Lock this place down," the SS chief yelled at his men.

Hat teleported all over the place avoiding gunfire and taking down SS agents one-by-one as he got closer to the Oval Office. After kicking two agents down, Hat punched another agent through the Oval Office door. "Don't shoot!" the agent said as he fell into the room.

Hat materialized into the room and proceeded to beat the shit out of the SS agents as they surrounded the president. Finally, Hat leaped on Trump and took a dagger out of his hat. Heat vision beams went through the Oval Office windows and sliced into Hat's shoulder. He quickly teleported out of the room.

Mara entered the Oval Office and looked around for Hat. "What the fuck was that?" Trump wondered.

Using her X-ray vision, Mara didn't see Hat in the building. "You're safe for now," Mara told him.

Vice President Pence rushed into the Oval Office. "Thank God, you're alive," he said of Trump.

"That was not great," Trump said peeved.

The SS agents then left the room and shut down the building leaving the three of them alone. "I've been told that you have a satellite in orbit designed to shoot down alien spaceships headed to Earth," Mara said concerned.

"Yeah," Trump said getting off the floor.

"It's part of our missile defense system," Pence said. "Just the other week, alien battleships were here."

"Well, that's what I am for," Mara said.

"It's not enough that we just rely on you and your friends, Supergirl. There may come a time when there is someone else far more powerful than you are," Pence said to her. "We need to be able to shoot them from space before they enter our atmosphere."

"Yeah, or an asteroid, like Armageddon," Trump chimed in.

"The Elite will be targeting personnel affiliated with the satellite," Mara warned.

"We get threats to our military bases all the time," Pence said dismissively.

"Look, hypothetically speaking, what if we shoot down a peaceful alien ship by mistake?" Mara asked.

"What are we? The Russians? We make sure the target is hostile before we shoot it down," Trump assured her.

"Yeah, but what if we get it wrong?" Mara pressed.

"Shit happens," Trump shrugged. "We've used drones to kill terrorists for the last ten years. Sometimes, there are civilian causalities. It's sad. But that doesn't mean we scrap the drone project. As we become more advanced technologically, we will be able to decipher the good from the bad. I mean, during WW2 we carpet-bombed the shit out of countries."

"Well, okay then," Mara allowed.

"The launch will be in Wyoming near Devil's Tower," Trump informed Mara.

"Eventually we will reach a point where we no longer need your services, Supergirl. Then, you can finally have a normal life," Pence said gently.

"I hope you're right," Mara said as she left.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Nia began working on her powers and accidentally fired an astral projection into an ice wall at the fortress. "You're doing quite well for a male Naltorian," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"Do you always have to be an asshole?" Nia asked scornfully.

"Not always but often," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I know I went behind your back and took on more than I could chew. I always push ahead farther than I should," Nia admitted.

Brainiac 5 looked her over. "Obviously."

"I know you feel the need to present yourself this way, but you can be whatever you wish to be. In the future, men and women wear identical clothing. They have identical hairstyles. The popular trends of today are gone. It was just men and women, as they are, fighting for survival in an apocalyptic wasteland," Brainiac 5 reflected.

"I know who I am," Nia said confidently.

"Who you are is a matter of choice. Supergirl is both Kryptonian and Insane. Sometimes, she takes on the cultural characteristics of either or neither. She's not even human yet enjoys human fashion, music, and film," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"When I first came to Earth, I watched a lot of porn. Like, a lot of it," Nia admitted.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"When I saw two Lesbians, I thought of myself as an outside observer looking in on them," Nia said.

"Go on," Brainiac 5 encouraged.

"And then, after hundreds of hours of watching Lesbian porn, I thought of myself as being one of them and what it would be like," Nia confessed.

"In the future, I was the Christian Pope. You can tell me anything, and it will always be between us," Brainiac 5 told her.

* * *

**Devil's Tower, USA**

At Devil's Tower, Wyoming, the Elite stormed the launch site. Supergirl and Hank were there to meet them. "How did you know we were coming?" Black asked.

"X-ray vision: It's quite something," Mara said looking directly at the Yautja.

"You're still outnumbered," Menagerie pointed out.

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 said as he entered the battle with Nia suited up next to him.

"You have the Elite. I have the Vindicators," Mara said proudly.

"I'm not signing off on your Vindicator bullshit," Hank said to Mara.

"You're doing this now?" Mara hissed at him.

"I haven't even been initiated yet," Nia pointed out. "I don't have the ring either."

"You don't need to have the ring to be a Vindicator," Mara told her.

"Aren't Kon, Soara, and Bro Vindicators now? I feel we don't even have a quorum," Brainiac 5 said.

"Okay, we're not the Vindicators this time. What about Super Friends?" Mara asked.

"That sounds really gay. No offense," Hank said to Nia.

"None taken," Nia rolled her eyes.

"I concur with J'onn," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"It doesn't matter what shit you call yourselves. You're all dead men...I mean dead people. I'm not sexist," Black said and then opened fire.

Bullets bounced off Mara as she was hit. "Maybe, we should fire on someone who is not bulletproof," Menagerie suggested.

"Good point, lass," Black agreed and started shooting at soldiers.

"Oh shit," Hank realized as he grabbed the soldiers and sank them to the floor below, so they wouldn't get hit. Menagerie then wrapped a snake around Mara and threw her into a jeep destroying it.

Hat took out an ax and handed it to Black. "Go after the Martian," he said to him.

Menagerie targeted Mara when she was thrown against the wall by Nia's astral projection. "Rad," Nia said impressed.

"Hey, not bad for...you," Mara said to her.

"I get it," Nia said shaking her head dismayed.

Brainiac 5 proceeded to beat the shit out of Hat. He punched Brainiac 5 to the face nearly breaking his hand. In the basement level, Hank was suddenly hit by a laser gun from Black. Hank got back up, transformed into J'onn and the fight was on. Black whirled his ax but was blocked by J'onn. With his Martian strength, J'onn kicked Black's Black ass to the floor. Black threw a fire grenade at J'onn lighting him on fire and keeping him at bay.

Meanwhile, the Yautja slaughtered a few soldiers with his blades as he remained cloaked. He reached the command center to force the launch. Brainiac 5 and Nia attempted to strike a knock-out blow on Hat, but he continued to teleport away from them.

Mara fired on the Yautja using her X-ray vision. The beam made the Yautja visible for a few seconds before it disappeared. Mara looked over the launch sequence and saw that it had already counted down. Black came into the room with a weakened Hank in his arms.

"When it reaches outer-space, it's going to target the White House. I'm going to burn it down like it's 1812 all over again," Black smiled.

"We're supposed to be allies," Mara said scornfully.

"Oh really? An ally that comes late to the party and then takes credit for everything...twice. An ally that fucked us over in the Suez Canal. An ally that did nothing as our empire collapsed across the globe. An ally that even tried to prevent us from keeping the Falklands. We're the older cousin, yet you treat us like a younger brother," Black raged.

"That's fair," Mara allowed.

Hank got out of Black's hold and slammed him down on a desk. "Fly," he said to Mara.

Mara nodded and then went through the ceiling towards the launching satellite. Hank took hold of Black and phased them both outside the building. Hank smacked Black around a bit in the forest until Black went down to the ground. "There you are J'onn. Nice to meet you," Black chuckled.

"I never left. You must have a death wish, mother-fucker," Hank said to him.

Black laughed and then teleported away. "Well...shit," Hank realized.

Mara reached the satellite and tilted it so it hit the polar ice cap instead. "Oops," Mara realized. She then saw several shimmers in space.

"We have the satellite back under our control, Mr. President," Pence informed Trump from an undisclosed bunker.

"Fire at will," Trump ordered.

Mara fired energy beams at the Yautja battle cruisers briefly decloaking them. The satellite fired laser beams at the point of impact heavily damaging the Yautja ships. Mara grinned excitedly as she lit the Yautja ships up. The satellite followed her shots firing at the same location. The damaged Yautja fleet then departed to hyperspace.

The bunker cheered at their success. "You did it, Mr. President," Pence applauded.

"You give me far too little credit," Trump smiled impressed with himself.

* * *

**Washington DC, USA**

Mara visited the White House finding President Trump at his desk. "That satellite array was built to protect the American people, not to mention it cost two-hundred billion dollars," Trump said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Mara agreed.

"And it did beautifully," Trump smiled. "We kicked ass."

"That we did, Mr. President," Mara said giving him a high-five.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

In his Agent Liberty costume, Ben led a protest against the Russian government on aliens. PATRIOT watched the protest with interests. With cameras all over Red Square, they were able to get facial recognition on all the protesters. The analysts then worked to gather their names, phone numbers, and addresses.

"Protesters...stupid as fuck," Nikolai grinned.

Meanwhile, Kara took Putin's arm at an opera production. Kara wiped away a tear as she heard the beautiful music. "First time?" Putin asked her.

"Yes," Kara admitted.

"It won't be the last," Putin smiled at her.


	101. Inception II: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Kon have a devious plan to incept an idea deep into Alex's subconscious.   
> Parody of Inception.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Kon ate dinner with Japanese businessman, Mr. Ishida Saito, at a fancy Japanese restaurant in Tokyo. "What is the most resilient parasite...I mean, other than Venom? He's awesome as fuck," Kon said to Mr. Saito.

"A bacteria? A virus? An intestinal worm?" Kon listed off.

"Really? While I'm eating?" Mr. Saito said displeased.

"An idea," Kon answered his own question. "It's resilient, highly contagious. An idea fully formed, fully understood sticks right here in the mind."

"For someone to steal?" Mr. Saito figured.

"I'm going to extract that idea from your mind. Like business plans for Metropolis, for example," Kon smiled.

"I doubt it," Mr. Saito said skeptically.

"In the dream state, your defenses are down. I'm going to kick your ass. I've never lost," Kon said confidently.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mr. Saito asked.

Kon sipped on his wine. "Because it makes it all that more satisfying when I win. I am the most skilled extractor. In summary, you're fucked."

Mr. Saito finished his meal. "Enjoy your evening, Mr. El." He then went out to converse with a number of rich Japanese people.

Kon casually walked out of the restaurant into the night air. He could feel the cool ocean breeze and hear the waves. He then saw her looking out to sea on the guardrail.

"If I jumped, would I survive?" Kara asked him.

Kon finished his drink. "The fuck you think? You're Supergirl," Kon rolled his eyes. "Mom, what are you doing here? I'm trying to extract some shit from this Japanese guy's head."

"I thought you might be missing me," she figured giving him the classic Kara smile.

"You know that I am," Kon said giving her a haunted look.

* * *

Kara and Kon viewed Saito's gallery of Japanese hentai. "Really? What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"I used to think tentacle monsters were cool," Kon shook his head disillusioned. "Please, take a seat."

Kara took a seat while drinking a glass of wine. "Tell me, does Mara miss me?" Kara asked.

Kon closed his eyes grieved. "More than you can know." He then took out a pistol with a silencer on it. Like a bad-ass, he went around the restaurant dropping fools. He finally found the safe and opened it. Inside was an envelope filled with papers. He replaced the envelope with a false one and then closed the safe.

"Turn around," Mr. Saito ordered with Kara by his side. Kara had a pistol pointed at Kon.

"Now, the envelop, Mr. El," Mr. Saito ordered. "I want to know the name of your employer."

Kon shot Kara in the head dropping her. Mr. Saito went for Kara's pistol. Kon leaped towards him and beat his ass before he could get to the pistol. Kon then locked the doors. Kon opened the envelope and started reading confidential information. Once he was finished, he took the pistol and aimed it at his head.

"Dattebayo," Kon smirked and shot himself in the head.

* * *

**Inception II**

* * *

Kon woke up in a hotel room with Mr. Saito sleeping soundly in bed. Kon disconnected Mr. Saito from the dream machine he had acquired from Brainiac 5 and walked out of the hotel. He then texted Mara critical information on Mr. Saito's business plans for Metropolis. Mara read the email at her office at Edge Industries.

"Increase our bidding price," Mara ordered one of her VPs.

"Miss Jade, our bid is already high," the VP said to her.

"Trust me," Mara said to him. "Now, leave me," she ordered him out.

Once he was out, Mara hooked herself up to the dream machine and fell asleep in her chair. In her dream, she saw Metropolis in all of its glory. She was on a rooftop still in her civilian clothes. She eyed the city before her and then started changing it forcing the city to fold into a right angle. Mara could then see the whole city below and in front of her. She eyed the district she wanted to redevelop and blasted it to nothing, so it was a clean slate. Mara then started designing buildings the way she wanted like she was in a Sim City game. She then analyzed how this would affect traffic conditions. She then reworked the subway system by seeing underneath the street.

Mara then blasted L Corp. tower to nothing. "Beautiful," Kara said to her as she worked.

"Nothing like the future," Mara sighed.

"The future had grander cities but the environment was shit. I'm glad you came to this time period, so you can see nature's beauty before it was ruined by humans," Kara said.

Mara heard all the noises of traffic and human activity. She then eliminated all the humans and enjoyed the silence. Mara then turned to Kara. "Everything you say is from my own head only with your voice and appearance."

"Yes," Kara agreed.

"But...I'm so sorry," she said tearfully to her mother.

"It's not your fault," Kara told her.

"Death is the only way to escape this dream," Mara said to her.

Kara nodded and then fired heat vision into Mara killing her. Mara awoke with a start and then looked at her watch. Only five minutes had passed even though she had spent an hour in the dream world. She then looked over a model of her Metropolis development plan.

* * *

Kon found Brainiac 5 winning big at a casino. "How's it going, you robot bastard?" Kon greeted him.

"You little shit," Brainiac 5 smiled giving him a hug.

"Let's have some drinks," Kon said to him.

Kon ordered a pitcher of beer while Brainiac 5 got a margarita. "Really?" Kon smirked.

"I am very comfortable with my asexuality," Brainiac 5 said sipping his drink.

"Speaking of which: Inception," Kon brought up.

"You know, you could always ask Alex what she thinks about this idea. If she rejects it, Mara can just erase her mind of the conversation," Brainiac 5 said.

"As easy as that sounds, I'm not too thrilled with my sister kissing my aunt on the lips all the time," Kon said disgustedly.

"Inception is difficult," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"No shit. I've tried it numerous times without result," Kon said vaguely.

"You can't turn Neil Patrick Harris straight," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Hey, I'm not giving up," Kon said determinedly. "Anyway, he's not the target. I have to do something subtle, something she will barely notice, something I know she secretly wants."

"Such as?" Brainiac 5 asked knowing the answer.

"The D," Kon smiled.

"I have serious doubts about this proposal," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Look, according to my sexuality class, humans are more interested in secondary sex characteristics than primary. I mean, I'm not ashamed to admit that I would totally go for a hot shemale over a dude that has a vagina. Does that make me gay? By no means," Kon said.

"Alex and I both like girls. We're the same," Kon said simply.

"Except you desire to dominate your partner while Alex is submissive to her partners," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I think that actually works in our favor," Kon said.

"What about Nia?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"What about her? We can get her to do whatever we want. We got her balls in a vice," Kon said. "That part of the equation is dealt with."

"Do you simply want Alex to reproduce with Nia? That's too easy," Brainiac 5 said.

"No, I want more than that. I want them to get together in a loving fulfilling sexual relationship...that I can record on video," Kon said seriously.

"You are concerned for Alex's happiness," Brainiac 5 figured.

"More like my happiness but sure," Kon agreed.

"For this kind of operation, it will take a lot of depth," Brainiac 5 said.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Kon smiled.

"A dream inside a dream inside a dream," Brainiac 5 clarified.

"Let's do it," Kon said enthusiastically.

"There's only one real obstacle: Her," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

Kon sighed and looked away. "I have it under control."

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 doubted. "I hate to see it out-of-control."

"Hey, what's the big deal? Things go south, I just kill myself and then I wake up," Kon said simply.

"When you go that deep, you begin to think that the dream reality is your reality. When you are convinced you have already woken up but still within a dream, you won't kill yourself. You will be trapped for months, years, or even decades in the dream world. When you do finally wake up, you will think you're dreaming and kill yourself," Brainiac 5 warned.

"When can we begin?" Kon asked eagerly.

"As soon as you get rid of the Yakuza that are trying to kill you," Brainiac 5 said pointing them out.

"Nice," Kon's eyes lit up.

What followed was Kon running around the city blasting Yakuza members in crowded street markets while getting into violent car crashes. "What a rush," Kon said thrilled as he killed the last one. "If you're quite finished," Brainiac 5 said driving up to him.

* * *

Mara and Bro were dressed in civilian clothes at a coffee shop. They were at an outside table enjoying the sunshine. "I'm sorry I have neglected you. I have just been so busy at work," Mara said to Bro.

"With this wonderful technology, we can meet even when we're asleep," Bro said amazed.

"Exactly," Mara agreed.

"What shall we do next?" Bro asked after they had finished their coffee.

"I know I shouldn't, but it is a dream after all," Mara smiled. "No harm if it's a dream, right?"

Mara took Bro to her apartment and aggressively made out with him. She tore off his shirt and eyed his scarred chest. "The battles you must have fought all your life," Mara realized.

"Not nearly as impressive as yours though," Bro smiled back.

"You're so much stronger than me. It's not really fair," Mara said seeing his powerful muscles.

"I'm not competing with you, Mara," Bro said to her.

Mara kissed Bro furiously and reached for his belt. "Like mother, like daughter," Kara said amused suddenly appearing in the room.

Mara turned around and gave Kara a haunted look. "She's not real," Bro told Mara.

"Oh, I'm very real," Kara said and then used her Prime powers to blast the apartment away so they were all in the open air.

Bro got off the bed and confronted Kara. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Kara said and then kicked his leg, breaking it. Bro fell to the floor painfully. "I'm only as powerful as you make me," Kara said to Mara.

"I can't help but see you as all-powerful," Mara said backing away from her. "I can never defeat you, even in my dreams."

"I'm sure you'll think of a way," Kara smirked.

Mara materialized a pistol in her hand and fired a Kryptonite bullet at Kara. She easily dodged the bullet, knocked the pistol out of Mara's hand, and grabbed her by the throat. Kara then lifted Mara off the floor and slammed her against the wall. "How dare you try to be happy again after what you did to me and your father," Kara glared at her.

"This isn't real," Mara said trying to focus.

Bro struggled to get to his feet and then put Kara in a wrestling hold from behind. "Back off," Kara said elbowing him across the room.

"Your line should not continue. You were a flawed experiment. You were not conceived out of love but in a lab," Kara told her.

"You came after me," Mara pointed out.

"I came back for Alex, not you two brats," Kara told her.

"That isn't true," Mara struggled against her grip.

"That is enough," Brainiac 5 said suddenly materializing in the room.

Kara dropped Mara to the floor. "So, you can dream too?" she asked him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You were waiting for the two of us to die, so you could have them for yourself," Kara accused.

"I can't feel grief, but I do miss you," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Bullshit," Kara glared at him.

Brainiac 5 extended a Kryptonite blade and sliced through Kara's gut. "Do you enjoy killing me every time?" Kara asked him.

"I don't enjoy anything," Brainiac 5 said to her as she faded away.

The city then started shattering to pieces as Mara started to lose concentration. Brainiac 5 took out a pistol and killed Mara and Bro. The two of them awoke in Mara's apartment. As soon as she woke up, Mara rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

"I thought the dreams would help. She seems to be getting worse," Bro remarked.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Kon, Soara, Mara, Bro, Brainiac 5, and Nia assembled at her apartment. "What up, Bro?" Kon said giving him a high-five.

"I am fine, thank you," Bro replied.

"So, I still don't get it," Nia admitted.

"We're going to go into Alex's subconscious and plant an idea in her mind, an idea she won't be able to shake off," Kon said. "It's called Inception."

"If the idea is too complicated, it won't stick," Brainiac 5 added.

"So, what's this idea?" Nia wondered.

"We need a picture of you...a naked picture," Kon said seriously.

"Bullshit. I'm not doing that," Nia refused.

"It's the only way. It's not enough that Alex like...your type. She must like you on a sexual level," Brainiac 5 said.

"We are exposed to sexual imagery all the time. Why would this be any different?" Nia asked.

"We're going deeper than the average dream. We'll be in a dream of a dream of a dream," Kon explained.

"Whatever," Nia shook her head not even trying to understand it.

"I still don't see why this is all necessary," Soara said helplessly confused.

"Nura Nal must be preserved," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"I could think of many other ways we could do this," Soara rolled her eyes.

"This will be fun," Kon assured her.

"I shouldn't go," Mara said finally.

"Mara, you're the best architect. You have to go," Kon insisted.

Brainiac 5 eyed Mara but said nothing. "We should be aware at all times whether we're still in a dream."

"How so?" Nia asked.

"You won't have your powers," Brainiac 5 answered.

"How long will it take to get the job done?" Mara asked.

"We can sedate her for ten hours in real-time at her apartment. That's 120 hours at the first level, 1,440 hours at the second level, and 17,280 hours at the third level," Brainiac 5 answered. "Should be sufficient enough time."

"That's like...," Nia tried to count.

"Nearly two years," Brainiac 5 answered for her.

"Nice," Kon said amused.

"That's insane," Nia objected.

"It shouldn't take that long to get the job done," Kon rolled his eyes.

"The human mind is relatively unprotected. We should not face any opposition," Brainiac 5 predicted.

* * *

Brainiac 5 got out a chart for all to see titled: "Getting Nia and Alex together."

"This is so weird for me," Nia said honestly.

"This is an idea that Alex would obviously reject," Kon said bluntly.

"Thanks, asshole," Nia shook her head.

"Which is why we need to plant it deep in her subconscious. The subconscious is motivated by emotion, not reason," Kon said.

"Alex's emotional need for a partner and child," Mara brought up.

"So, we make Alex hate anyone other than someone who's like...you," Soara said looking at Nia.

"I believe positive emotion always trumps negative emotion," Kon said expertly.

"We should get the parents involved in this. Jeremiah doesn't approve of Alex's lifestyle. It is a source of contention between them, yet Alex desires his approval," Brainiac 5 said.

"If we can convince Alex that Jeremiah approves of Alex being with a trans-woman, we could have a winner on our hands," Kon agreed.

"Does Jeremiah not approve of this already?" Soara asked ignorantly.

"Fuck no," Kon laughed.

* * *

Mara took the elevator and found Kon playing chess with a blond woman in a house. She turned around staying out of sight of both of them. Kon made a chess move on the board. Kara made her move. "You would have beaten me by now," Kon remarked.

"Death must have made me rusty," Kara smiled.

"I know this is a dream, but it feels so real," Kon said to her.

Kara suddenly turned her head spotting Mara. Kon rushed over to Mara and entered the elevator. He rapidly took them to the upper floor. "What the fuck are you doing in my dream?" he asked her.

"You've been doing this every night," Mara accused.

"So what?" Kon asked offended. "You act like you've coped better."

"When I saw you doing so well at Argo, I thought you were a cold-hearted bastard. Now, I see the truth. You're addicted to the dream machine," Mara accused.

The elevator stopped with them reaching a sunny beach. Kon exited the elevator and stepped onto the sand. Kara was there playing with Kon and Mara as children. "Why do you do this to yourself?" Mara asked Kon.

"It's the only way I can still dream," Kon replied.

"Why is that so important?" Mara asked.

"In my dreams, she is still alive," Kon said returning to the elevator and dropping them several floors.

"These aren't just dreams. They're memories," Mara realized.

Kon exited the elevator and entered a house. Mara followed him as he went down the hall towards the living room. Mara then saw two children with black hair playing in the grass outside. Soara was with them watching them. "Not just memories but regrets," Kon said to Mara.

"How is this dream a regret?" Mara asked.

"Knowing mother and father will never see it," Kon replied.

While Kon was distracted, Mara went back to the elevator and went down to the basement level. _Exiting the elevator, she was on the streets of Metropolis looking up at three figures in the air. "What's the big deal? She can't even go Super," Kon scoffed and then flew straight at Reign._

_"Kon, wait!" Mon shouted after him._

_Kon sped towards Reign for an attack but was slammed down into the roof of a building. The impact tore through every floor as Kon hit the bottom. Mon grimaced as he saw the building collapse on him. Reality shifted to Kon seeing Kara bleeding profusely in the field._

_A bruised and hurt Kon gave his mother a horrified look. "Mother," he gasped._

_"My son, I never loved you less. You are your father's son," Kara told him._

_Kon started tearing up in spite of himself. "It's okay to cry, Kon," Kara allowed him._

Mara was suddenly shot to the back of the head and disappeared. Kon then turned the gun to his head and shot himself.

The two of them suddenly awoke. "The fuck, Mara," Kon grabbed her and forced her up against a wall.

Mara broke his grip but then Kon punched her hard to the face sending her to the floor. "You stored that memory?" Mara asked disgustedly.

"Of course, I did. It's the last memory I have, seeing her alive," Kon said angrily. Mara got back to her feet and was then punched hard to the gut. "So, how about it, Mara? Let's see your last memory of father alive," Kon said to her.

"Okay," Mara agreed.

* * *

_In Mara's memory, Kon experienced total darkness and felt like he was floating. Looking up, he saw a small hole in space to the outside world. Squinting, he could vaguely see what was going on. Reign, Purity, Pestilence, and Famine surrounded him as if guarding him. Their eyes were focused on Kon as if daring him to make a move. Their faces were blank. Kon could see Reign fluctuate back-and-forth with Selena._

_"When you get to heaven someday, I'll look up from hell just to see your radiant smile," Mon said to her._

_"Wait for me. I'll rescue you," Kara promised him._

_"Kara, my love, it was...fun," Mon smiled touching her face and then passed away._

_"He was a savage warrior but a warrior none-the-less," Reign/Selena said in the darkness. Reign/Selena and the three other angels turned to Kon. "Shut the girl up!" Reign/Selena sneered. The angels then descended upon Kon._

Kon and Mara exited the memory and awoke. "I'm so sorry, Mara," Kon said to her.

"Thanks," Mara said shedding tears. The two siblings then hugged truly understanding each other.

* * *

Brainiac 5 came over to Alex's apartment taking on the appearance of Rebecca. "Glad you could come by. I wanted to make it up to you for not calling you for so long."

"I have a few ideas," Rebecca smiled carrying a backpack with her.

Alex smiled knowingly. "Let me get you a drink."

"Thank you," Rebecca said taking the gin. Rebecca quickly poisoned the drink while Alex was turned away. Alex then clinked glasses with Rebecca and took a sip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Gin just isn't my thing," Rebecca said as she tasted it.

"More for me," Alex smiled drinking both glasses down. She then poured Rebecca a vodka drink. "Much better," Rebecca smiled.

The two sat at a table with Rebecca listening to Alex prattle on about her messed-up social life. Alex then suddenly passed out falling out of her chair.

Rebecca then went back to Brainiac 5. "You have my sympathies," Brainiac 5 said to the passed-out Alex and then let Kon, Soara, Mara, Bro, and Nia inside the apartment.

Brainiac 5 then opened the backpack taking the dream machine out. He quickly hooked up Alex to the machine and then hooked everyone else up including himself. "I will only be able to stay with you at the first level. My biological components are too primitive to go farther."

"We got this," Kon said confidently.

"This is Alex's mind. It could be unpleasant," Brainiac 5 warned the others.

* * *

Brainiac 5 found himself in a rainstorm in Metropolis. "Why am I not surprised," he muttered.

A red car then pulled up to him and then the door opened. Brainiac 5 entered the car and found the rest of the gang squeezed inside the small car. "She's going to be looking for a taxi in this weather," Mara said to Kon as he drove like a maniac.

Kon then purposefully rammed a taxi cab. The taxi driver got out. "What the fuck, man?" he asked angrily.

"Walk away," Kon warned holding a pistol.

Kon then took over the taxicab and drove off. Alex came out of the skyscraper that hosted the DEO positively drenched. "Taxi," she shouted.

"Get in," Kon said to her.

Alex got in the taxi only for Soara to enter the cab. "Sorry, I don't share cabs," Alex said annoyed.

Soara took out a pistol. "Give me yours, nice and slowly."

Alex shook her head dismayed and then slowly handed her pistol over. "I'm a Federal officer. Let me go, give me back my gun, and it will be as if this never happened."

"No deal," Soara smirked.

Mara followed Kon's cab but was suddenly cut off by a train in the middle of the street. "That's weird," Mara remarked.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Kon's cab got stuck in traffic with the train behind them. Men with automatic rifles came out of SUVs and began shooting at him. Soara took hold of Alex and held her down as the windows were blasted out. Kon played a game of bumper cars as he hit cars in front and back of him. As he drove back-and-forth, he shot back at the men killing them with accurate pistol fire.

Mara drove around the train and went against traffic as she tried to catch up to Kon's cab. Brainiac 5 fired his pistol at the armed men killing the rest of them. Kon and Mara then drove their respective cars into an empty warehouse. Kon dragged Alex out of the cab. Soara stumbled out of the cab with a chest wound and then collapsed.

"Soara!" Kon shouted after her.

"I fucked up," she hissed in pain.

Kon then turned to Mara. "Where were you?" he yelled.

"I was cut off by a freight train. It happens," Mara said sarcastically.

"You are the architect. What the fuck, Mara?" Kon asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Mara admitted. "I didn't put it there."

"Alex's mind has been trained against extraction," Brainiac 5 realized. "It's been militarized."

"What kind of paranoid freak defends their mind against a dream machine?" Kon asked pissed-off.

"We should abort," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"Fuck that," Kon said determinedly.

"I vote to abort," Nia raised her hand.

"This doesn't involve you," Kon said to her.

"I feel pretty involved," Nia rebuked.

"What about you, Bro? You in?" Kon asked.

"I vote however Mara votes," Bro said simply.

"We're staying until the job is done," Mara said.

Kon then turned to the wounded Soara. "I ain't no bitch," she said painfully. "Oh wait, I am," she laughed until she spat out blood.

"With ten hours of sedation, it will mean 120 hours on this level. Our odds of surviving Alex's private army are not good," Brainiac 5 said grimly.

"Don't you guys have powers?" Nia brought up.

"If we use our powers, her private army and all her constructs will have powers. Additionally, the weirder we make this dream the more her mind will reject it. We have to rely on our weapon skills and hand-to-hand combat skills at the human level," Kon said to her.

"We must go another dream level down. That will allow you to work faster on Alex while slowing down time on this level," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"But you said you won't be able to join us," Mara pointed out.

"Correct. I will drive you around the city. It will be difficult for Alex's army to lock onto a moving target, and I am an expert driver," Brainiac 5 said looking directly at Kon.

"What?" Kon asked not liking his stare.

"Can Alex recognize us or do we have to put a bag over her head the whole time?" Nia asked.

"I can disguise us all," Mara said taking out a bag with hologram masks. All six of them put on the hologram masks making them appear slightly different but still recognizable to each other. Kon became Leonardo Di Caprio. Mara became Ellen Page. Brainiac 5 became John Travolta. Bro became Tom Hardy. Nia became Maggie Sawyer. Finally, Soara became Rinko Kuchiki.

Mara then took out black burglar hoods to give to Kon and Brainiac 5. The two went over to Alex and took off her hood. "The DEO will hunt you down. You are so fucked!" she said furiously.

"The combination to the safe in your room," Kon ordered.

"Drop dead, asshole," Alex refused.

Kon came back defeated. "The direct approach didn't work," Kon admitted. "You know what to do, right?" Kon asked Nia.

Nia nodded and then screamed like she was in pain. "What is that?" Alex heard the noise.

"Your ex-girlfriend. Now, the safe combination," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"I don't know it," Alex said lamely. "I forgot it."

Nia continued to scream. "Just stop it, damn it," Alex said to Brainiac 5.

Kon brought Nia to Alex and handcuffed her to a pipe. "Maggie? Are you okay?" Alex said seeing her bleeding face.

"They've had me for two days torturing me," Nia said.

"Well, that's what you get for dumping me," Alex said bitterly.

"Wait...what?" Nia asked genuinely surprised by her reaction.

"They think I know the combination to the safe, but I don't know it," Alex admitted.

"How could you have a safe and not know the combination?" Nia questioned.

"Kara...gave me the safe. She never told me the combination. She said it would be in her will," Alex said.

"So?" Nia pressed.

"I didn't have the stomach to ever read it," Alex admitted sadly.

"These people are going to kill us if we don't give them the combination," Nia reminded her.

"Well, it was nice knowing you," Alex said dryly.

Kon walked away from Alex and Nia and looked over Soara. "The pain will lessen as we go to deeper levels," Kon assured her.

"It's not nearly as painful as when you kicked my ass," Soara smiled giving Kon a kiss.

"That's my girl," Kon said, proud of her.

Kon then went back to Alex. "You knew Kara the best. What combinations would it be?" Kon said pointing a pistol at her.

"Probably something retarded like 1,2,3,4,5,6," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alright, bag them. They're going for a ride," Kon ordered Brainiac 5.

Kon brought Alex and Nia to a van and then put drops on Alex's bag knocking her out. "Could she be telling the truth?" Kon asked Brainiac 5 and Mara.

"This is Alex," Mara reminded him.

"Good point," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Kon wondered.

"We need to get moving," Brainiac 5 warned. Brainiac 5 then turned to Nia. "You have the power of dreams. We need you to dream up weapons."

"Okay," Nia said uncertainly and then imagined a large stack of rifles and ammunition. "Sweet," Kon said picking up an M4 rifle.

"You squeamish about killing?" Kon asked Mara.

"This is a dream. They're not real," Mara said to him as she picked up an identical rifle.

Bro picked up a grenade launcher gun and a Gatling machine-gun. "Excellent," he said pleased. Soara also took up a sniper rifle. Without fear, Bro looked for targets and fired grenade shells at enemy positions tossing men from the explosions. When it seemed clear, Brainiac 5 drove the white van out into the open.

Kon, Soara, Mara, Bro, Nia, and Alex then went under as Brainiac 5 evaded Alex's army.

* * *

Alex found herself at a hotel bar ignoring a woman prattle on about herself. "Bitch, leave," Kon said sending her away.

"I'm sorry. I don't like men," Alex said to him.

"I know," Kon grinned. "I'm Mr. Charles. I'm in charge of your dream security. That bitch just stole your wallet and your phone."

"Damn it," Alex realized he was right.

"Don't worry about it. My people will find her soon and kick her ass," Kon assured her.

"Thanks," Alex muttered. "Wait, if this is a dream, why do I give a fuck?"

"That bitch is trying to extract sensitive information from you about DEO secrets," Kon told her.

"Yeah, good luck with that. I've been trained by the best," Alex said confidently.

"I noticed," Kon said dryly. "You're not safe here. They're coming for you."

"Who?" Alex wondered.

"The Ruskies," Kon said seriously.

"Fuck me," Alex realized.

"Yes," Kon nodded.

Bro and Mara watched as Kon went to work on Alex. Other dream constructs were watching them. "Kiss me," Mara said to Bro. The kiss didn't seem to matter.

"Did it work?" Bro asked.

"Who cares," Mara smiled at him.

* * *

Kon pulled Alex away from the bar and rushed her into the woman's bathroom. Two security men entered the bathroom and were immediately shot down by Kon. "What are you doing?" Alex shrieked at him.

"They were trying to abduct you. They're the Russians I was telling you about," Kon said.

"Oh, okay," Alex said calming down.

Kon then gave Alex a pistol. "Work with me."

Alex put the pistol to her head. "The fuck?" Kon wondered.

"If I kill myself, I will simply wake up, right?" Alex said.

"I believe they have you under sedation. If you pull that trigger, you will be in limbo," Kon lied.

"Sure," Alex said putting the pistol in her pocket.

"Okay, what is your last memory before you came to the hotel?" Kon asked.

"There was gunfire, I was in the back of the van, and Maggie was there," Alex recalled.

"What did the Russians want?" Kon asked.

"The combination to a safe," Alex said.

"What is the combination?" Kon pressed.

"I don't know, I think it starts with 5,2," Alex guessed.

"We're in a hotel. Let's go to room 52 and see what we can find," Kon suggested.

* * *

Kon met up with Bro and Mara at room 52. "They're with me," Kon assured Alex. Kon and Bro took out pistols and busted down the hotel room door. Upon entering, they found a case with a dream machine.

"The damn Russians were trying to use this on you," Kon said to Alex.

"A dream in a dream?" Alex wondered.

"Exactly," Kon told her.

The door opened with Soara bringing in Nia into the room still disguised as Maggie. She was forced to her knees with a pistol to her head. "Maggie? You were being tortured," Alex said confused.

"Did you actually see her being tortured?" Kon asked.

You're working for the Russians?" Alex asked stunned.

"You got me," Nia admitted.

"You're trying to get that safe open? What the fuck, Maggie?" Alex asked scornfully.

"Kara fucked me over so many times. I figured she owed me something," Nia said playing along.

"Kara's dead. She was my sister. And you tried to steal from her, from me," Alex accused angrily.

"Whatever is in that safe probably isn't important," Nia rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that," Alex said becoming upset.

"Let's get into her head and find out what she knows," Kon suggested to Alex.

"Alright, let's do it," Alex readily agreed. Kon then pulled a fast one by actually going deeper into Alex's subconscious. "You three have to go deeper. I will stay behind to defend this room," Kon said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mara asked him.

"I'll be fine," Kon said taking out his sword.

* * *

Mara, Bro, Soara, Nia, and Alex appeared in cold-weather white clothes in the snowy mountains a distance away from a heavily armed fortress. Nia reprogrammed her hologram mask to appear like Nura. Soara looked through her scope and saw guards patrolling. "A fortress in the snowy mountains? That is so like her to be a cold-hearted bitch," Alex said scornfully.

The other four looked at each other trying not to snicker. Humvees with 50 Cal. machine-guns fired down on them. "Let's move," Mara said to the group.

Using skis, the five went down the slope towards the fortress. Mara stayed with Alex as Bro, Soura, and Nia tried to undermine Alex's army. Soara expertly used her sniper rifle while on skis to take out several security agents also on skis. Bro used his grenade gun to blast Humvees apart. He then used his Gatling gun to take out the snowmobiles. Nia simply led the security personnel astray as she stole a snowmobile.

Meanwhile, Kon was slicing and dicing fools in the hotel corridors, in room #52, and in the stairwells. Brainiac 5 still continued driving evading fire from security personnel on his level. Brainiac 5 finally lost control of the van and toppled off a bridge down towards the water below.

"Well...shit," Brainiac 5 muttered.

* * *

Mara noticed the large avalanche taking out the rest of Alex's security personnel. "This is not good. I figure Kon has two minutes, and we have twenty-four," she said to the team as they regrouped.

"Plenty of time to mind-fuck Maggie," Alex said determinedly.

"Right...," Mara agreed.

Bro fired a grenade shell at the ventilation door blasting it open. "I need you to take out the reinforcements," Mara said to him.

"Yes," he said running off. He proceeded to steal a snowmobile and began taking out Humvees and other personnel with accurate fire, grenades, and hand-to-hand combat.

The three then went inside. Upon reaching the upper floor, Soara took up a sniper position and began dropping fools one-by-one outside. Alex and Nia cautiously approached a secure vault. Soara was suddenly shot again and dropped. "Sorry," she apologized.

Mara took up the sniper and looked for the opposing shooter. She then saw none other than Kara dropping in. "Hello, Alex," Kara said holding a pistol.

"How can you be here?" Alex asked spooked.

"The kids are up to something devious," Kara smiled. She then shot Alex to the chest dropping her. Mara fired into Kara's shoulder dropping her. "I couldn't take the shot," Mara muttered.

"Oh my God," Nia said freaked.

Mara and Soara arrived on the scene. "Well...shit," Soara realized.

"So, we failed?" Bro wondered.

"Bro, come with me. We're going another level down," Mara said taking the equipment out of his backpack.

"What do we do?" Nia wondered.

"Stay alive," Mara said simply.

* * *

Mara and Bro found themselves on a warm beach. Looking around, they saw a glorious future city extravagantly lit up with flying cars and monorails. "What is this city?" Bro asked amazed.

"This was my home," Mara smiled recognizing it.

Mara became enthralled by the environment. They passed by City Hall and saw a statue of Kara as Supergirl. Mara went up the statue and embraced it lovingly. "The love...and the pain you feel: I have never felt it like you have," Bro admitted.

"Let's go see her," Mara said taking Bro to an apartment on the top floor. Mara went inside and found Kara sitting as if waiting for her.

"Hello, Mara. Is this Insane man your father's replacement?" she mocked.

"He might be," Mara allowed. "They say women end up marrying men like their fathers for better-or-worse."

"You could stay with me in this city forever," Kara offered.

"You know I can't do that, mother," Mara replied sitting down next to her.

"Why go back to a reality that has death, pain, and guilt?" Kara asked. "Choose to be here. Choose to be with me, my daughter."

"You're not real. Alex is real," Mara said to her. "I have to make her happy."

"What is real, Mara? The difference between life and death is time," Kara shook her head. "In the future, I am alive and Alex is dead. In this time, Alex is alive...and I am dead," Kara said sadly.

"I can't leave knowing Alex dies alone and childless," Mara said to her.

"I am your mother. Can you really leave me again?" Kara asked her.

"This is all in my head. I could never imagine your complexity or your perfection," Mara said adoringly.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara agreed.

"But you're a shade of my mother. I tried really hard to remember and imagine you the way you were, but you're simply not good enough," Mara told her.

Kara shook her head annoyed and then turned towards the hallway. "Mon, come over here and talk some sense into your daughter," Kara called him over.

Mara gave Mon a haunted look as he entered the room. Mon smirked at Bro and then stood next to Kara. "Tell her to stay with us. That her decision to go back in time was a mistake from the very beginning," Kara said smugly.

"If you leave, you will break your mother's heart," Mon said to Mara. "But if you don't, you will break mine," Mon said to her.

"The fuck?" Kara asked Mon outraged.

Mara got up and grabbed the wounded Alex from the balcony. "Bro, let's go," Mara ordered. All three of them dropped from the balcony to their deaths. Kara rushed to the balcony and saw all three disappear from view.

* * *

Mara, Bro, and Alex woke up in the fortress. "We're getting our asses kicked," Nia reported to Mara.

"It will be over soon," Mara said as Alex walked up to the vault.

Alex inputted 5 and 2 to the vault and opened the door. "You have to be shitting me," Nia said incredulously. Alex had known the combination from the very beginning.

Alex found her father, Jeremiah, on his deathbed. Alex stood over him sympathetically. "I'm diss..," Jeremiah struggled to say.

"Disappointed? Got it. Message received, dad. It's not enough that I got my degree, become a biologist, and saved the world a few dozen times," Alex said peeved.

Jeremiah simply stared at her. "It's because I'm gay. Is that it?" Alex questioned. "I didn't choose to like women, alright. I tried men. I really really tried."

"I'm disappoint...," Jeremiah gasped.

"Disappointed I don't have a family, yet? I'm working on adoption. I've just been kind of busy," Alex said to him. "I just haven't found the right woman."

"I'm disappointed you haven't tried a shemale," Jeremiah finally got out.

There was a long awkward pause. "Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

Jeremiah pointed to the safe. Alex inputted 52 into the safe and found Kara's will. Inside was a number of legal papers but then a photograph of Nura fell out. "Who is this?" Alex wondered.

"It is...Nura Nal. She's your distant descendant. A Dreamer," Jeremiah told her.

Alex looked over the picture memorized and realized the implications. "Make love, not war," Jeremiah said to her and then passed away. Mara watched from afar controlling Jeremiah's image.

Mara then detonated a grenade killing them all. Kon then led everyone inside an elevator and detonated charges dropping the elevator to the ground floor killing everyone. They then all found themselves in the van submerged underwater. Alex and Mara got out of the van and got onshore. Mara wore a hologram mask of Maggie as she helped Alex get onshore.

"I'm going to do what my father suggested. I'm going to open my mind to shemales," Alex said to her.

"It doesn't make you any less of a Lesbian," Mara assured her.

"I'm going to start a family, naturally," Alex said resolved.

"No balls," Mara challenged.

Alex embraced Mara. "You'll see, Maggie. You'll see."

* * *

The gang all woke up before Alex and quickly put the equipment into the backpack. "Was it a success?" Brainiac 5 asked Mara.

"Maybe," Mara said unsure.

"Maybe is good," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"I don't know if that was right or wrong, but it was weird," Nia remarked as she left.

Kon embraced Soara. "You were a good sport after getting shot a few times."

"I'll never disgrace the House of Ul, Son of El," Soara smiled flirtatiously.

"I want your genes," Kon said turned on.

"Behave, savage," Soara chided.

Mara and Bro looked at each other. "You're strong even without your powers," Mara complimented.

"It is you that is strong," Bro said of her.

Mara then noticed Brainiac 5 was not leaving. "Are you staying?" she asked him.

Brainiac 5 nodded and then turned his hologram back to Rebecca. "I must finish what I began."

* * *

Kon came to Hank's PI office. "And just like that, I got Alex to consider something new and exciting," Kon said, proud of himself.

"If you wanted to get Alex to exclusively like shemales, you could have just asked," Hank said pointing to his head.

Kon simply stared at Hank, the thought had never even occurred to him. "Well...fuck."

* * *

Mara and Bro looked over the future Metropolis enjoying the tall buildings, flying cars, and beautiful holograms. They were on the top floor of the tallest skyscraper where she was raised. Mara then turned to Bro. "Whatever we do isn't real. It's a dream. But we are so deep that we could stay here for two years if we wanted to as long as we don't die, and it will only be ten hours in the real world," Mara said to him.

"Do you think two years will be long enough to get to know each other?" Mara asked him.

Bro smiled. "Too short," he said kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Kon interfering in Alex's personal life is a running gag with these two. At the time this episode was written, I wasn't aware Alex would have a love interest in Kelly Olsen. I tried to incorporate the "real Kara" as much as possible in Season 4 and again the subject of grief is raised here.


	102. Pride Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pro and anti-alien marches come to a head but nothing is as it seems.

**Russian-North Korean Border**

Nikolai and Kara were in military uniform as they waited for the North Korean helicopter to land at the designated spot. "They're late," Kara said annoyed.

"What else is new?" Nikolai muttered.

The helicopter finally landed and a North Korea general came out with a squad of troops with him. He had a stern no-nonsense look. "I am the director's interpreter," Kara said to the North Korean general in Korean.

He nodded but gave Kara an odd look. "Your Supreme Leader will be meeting with President Trump for a summit in Hanoi. You will tell the Supreme Leader there will be no deal no matter how favorable the terms may be. That is Russia's position," Nikolai said to him.

Kara interpreted Nikolai into Korean. "You have little leverage with North Korea. We will not be taking orders from Moscow," the North Korea general replied.

Kara rolled her eyes and interpreted the general to Nikolai in Russian. "We have Supergirl. So don't fuck with us," Nikolai said to him.

The North Korean general gave Nikolai a doubtful look. "Show him," Nikolai ordered Kara.

Kara smirked and then powered-up to Prime incinerating her military uniform revealing her suit underneath. Kara then used her heat vision to destroy an entire row of trees. "She can drop into Pyongyang and nuke it with her body alone. We will, of course, deny everything," Nikolai said.

"Our nation is on the verge of fiscal collapse. Our people are starving. We need this deal," the North Korean general replied becoming serious.

"Your nukes are the only thing keeping you from being invaded by the Americans, the Chinese, the Japanese, and the South Koreans. Russia will not accept a unified Korea allied with the West," Nikolai told him.

"You're bluffing," the North Korean general doubted.

"How about Supergirl takes little Kim to the square and spanks him in front of his entire army?" Nikolai asked him.

"I'll do it too," Kara said seriously. "He can't hide from my vision."

The North Korean general looked pale. "I'll tell the Supreme Leader Russia's position," he relented and went back to his helicopter.

Nikolai gave Kara his coat to hide her Supergirl suit. "Go ahead to Vladivostok. Go shopping."

"Thanks, Dad," she said as she took his government Debit card.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Nia confronted Menagerie in a parking lot as she was following a rich lady. Nia powered-up her hands for a strike. Menagerie then turned to find Supergirl cutting her off. Menagerie unleashed her alien snake only to have Hank punch the snake in the face knocking it out. Hank then forced Menagerie up against a pillar.

"Where are the Elite?" Hank demanded.

"Like I would tell you," Menagerie refused.

"Tell us or eat this," Nia said with an energy orb in her hand.

"Take it easy," Mara scolded.

"Yeah, chill the fuck out," Hank agreed.

"Really?" Nia asked. "After everything you two have done?"

"This is getting really awkward for me," Menagerie said as they argued.

"The Elite can't run forever," Hank said to her. "Tell us where they are, and we may go easy on you," Hank lied.

"You hurt me, and Hat will use his hat to transport you to the fifth dimension," Menagerie said to him.

"Last chance, bitch," Hank said as his eyes glowed red.

Mara and Nia watched as Hank mind-raped Menagerie of all her information. "You know what this smells like? It smells of hypocrisy," Nia said to Mara as Menagerie began to scream in terror.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Vice President Pence came to the podium in DC while President Trump was gone in Hanoi. "Even though President Trump has repealed the Alien Amnesty Act by executive order, it is still tied up in the courts. Until the courts resolve this, I will chair the executive's alien-human relations task force," Pence announced.

A laser bolt blasted away Pence's podium and scattered the press corp. Pence remained standing, looking for the shooter. Hat continued to fire on Pence but all of his shots were absorbed into Pence's body. "What the fuck is he?" Hat wondered.

"I don't know, but he's about to get a taste from my little friend," Black said firing his own laser pistol.

Supergirl dropped in and deflected the blast with her cape. "Thank you, Supergirl, even if it was unnecessary," Pence said to her.

"Do you see where they're shooting at you?" Hank asked Pence.

"Right there," Pence pointed out.

Mara fired heat vision at Hat and Black but it was deflected by the cloaked Yautja. Hat then used his hat to teleport the three of them away before Mara and Hank could get to them.

* * *

At the DEO, Col. Haley came up to Lena who was working in the lab. "I hear you have refused human trials," Col. Haley said crossly.

"The purification hasn't reached above 99%, yet. And considering my last trial destroyed a few city blocks, I wasn't wanting to take any chances with liability," Lena said.

"There is no liability, Miss Luthor. We don't exist and our agents don't exist," Col. Haley told her.

"Well, okay then. Start bringing them in," Lena allowed.

Hank brought Menagerie into the DEO in handcuffs. As he did, the DEO agents clapped on his return. "Please come back; these women are crazy," an agent begged Hank.

"Don't I know it," Hank agreed.

"Thank you for your efforts, Mr. J'onzz," Col. Haley said diplomatically.

"No sweat," Hank smiled.

Mara then entered the DEO in a business suit. "An anti-alien rally is scheduled for later today. It is being orchestrated by Ben Lockwood from wherever he is based at."

"Let's not give him any attention," Col. Haley said.

"On the contrary, we need to form a pro-alien march. The two groups coming together will be the perfect bait for Black and his associates," Mara rebuked.

"Too easy," Hank said.

"Many peaceful protesters on both sides could be caught in the cross-fire," Col. Haley said concerned.

Mara and Hank gave her a blank look. "And...we will weep for them...in the press," Mara assured her.

"Human beings are not your pawns," Col. Haley told her.

"This is happening whether you like it or not. You can decide whether you want your agents on standby or not," Mara told her.

Alex then joined the group. "We must find Ben Lockwood. Your new assignment is to find his location using whatever means necessary," Col. Haley ordered her. "I suspect he is being used by a foreign adversary of the United States. If we can expose him, his movement will collapse."

"With pleasure," Alex agreed and went right to it.

"Will Supergirl be taking sides in this march?" Col. Haley asked Hank.

"Supergirl stands for the American way and both sides are undoubtedly American," Hank pointed out.

"So, not likely," Mara seconded.

* * *

**Moscow**

Kara took Ben out for coffee in downtown Moscow. He was wearing a white suit and looked around uncomfortably. "You'll feel better if you always assume they're watching," Kara told him.

"How can you stand it?" Ben asked her.

"You assume the CIA, NSA, FBI, and so forth aren't doing the same?" Kara scoffed.

"There is no moral equivalency between us," Ben said stubbornly.

"And you think you will make Russia a better place by pointing all your nukes, guns, and super-heroes at us? You think we will be less paranoid by adding more-and-more superheroes to your roster? You think you will gain our cooperation by having NATO at our borders, kicking us out of the WTO, and putting sanctions on us?" Kara asked.

"We don't have all the superheroes," Ben said lamely.

"You have Hal Jordan, a US Air Force pilot. Barry Allen, the fastest man on Earth, is an American. Diane Prince is from Greece, but she works in DC and London. Victor Stone, the greatest computer hacker the planet has ever seen, was an all-American college football player. Arthur Curry is King of the Oceans, but his home is in Maine. Superman explicitly states he stands for the American Way. I don't know who Batman is but that mother-fucker is definitely American," Kara listed off.

"Maybe, you would have more superheroes if you didn't treat your people like shit," Ben suggested. As they were talking, Federal Security Service agents dragged a man away and quickly put him in a van that promptly drove off.

"I hang out with Putin. I'm deep with the Russian intelligence agencies. I pal around with Russian generals. You create real and fundamental change from the inside, not from the outside," Kara told him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Hank waved his hand in front of a sleeping Nia still in her costume. "Does it usually take this long?" Hank asked impatiently.

"It varies," Mara said.

"Have you told her she doesn't need to wear the suit in private?" Hank asked her.

"No," Mara said flatly. "It's just a phase. I use to wear the suit even in my sleep. Besides, the suit is cool," Mara said.

"Cool for the 50s," Hank mocked.

"What's wrong?" Mara asked seeing his expression.

"Manchester has brought out feelings I haven't felt in a long time. I don't like feeling pride and sympathy for him. It makes it difficult for me to want to kill his ass," Hank admitted.

"It's natural to see the humanity in everyone," Mara said. "Even if it isn't there."

* * *

At the DEO, Col. Haley called Brainiac 5 over. "Agent Barney."

"Yes, Ma'am," Brainiac 5 said walking over to her.

"A pro-alien march has been organized to counter his rally. Someone by the name of American Alien is at the center of this one. I need you to hack into the message board and see if any extremists will be showing up to stir the pot," Col. Haley said.

"You want to stop the march?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"No, but with Lockwood exciting his base, this whole event could be a powder-keg," Col. Haley said concernedly.

"Well, his profile is superbly protected. Whoever it is must be an expert," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"It's you...isn't it?" Col. Haley realized.

"Your skills of deduction continue to surprise me, Colonel," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"You need to shut this down," Col. Haley said seriously.

"This is our best chance to catch Black, and I will remind you who truly runs this place," Brainiac 5 said to her.

* * *

Nia suddenly woke up. "They're in the fortress," she told them. "Or will be soon."

"I'll contact Supergirl. Get yourselves over there," Mara said to Hank and Nia.

At the fortress, the door was open allowing Black, Hat, and the Yautja to enter. "We should rescue Menagerie," Hat stressed.

"We do that and we'll be falling into their trap. No, fuck that," Black said. "Once we have defeated Supergirl, then we can assault the DEO."

"This is the belly of the beast. It's bound to hold the seeds of her destruction somewhere," Black said looking around.

"This is a hologram emitter," Hat said looking over a device.

"Supergirl has X-ray vision and J'onn can sense minds. We have to do better," Black said dismissively.

"Fighting Supergirl and the Martian Manhunter directly is suicidal," Hat told him.

"If we can't beat them physically, we can beat them emotionally. We find their weakness," Black said to him.

"I'm going to steal some cool shit and then I'm leaving with or without you before they show up here," Hat said to him.

"What happened to you, Hat?" Black asked dumbfounded. "Come on, vagina lips. We lost this one," Black said to the Yautja.

"Fuck you, man," Hat said and then teleported away.

Black collected a shield belt as he strolled around the fortress. "Manchester!" Hank shouted at him as he saw him. Black immediately took off with Hank in pursuit. Black fired at Hank only to have the bolt go through him. "That's new," Black frowned.

"So is this," Hank said punching Black to the floor. "This ends right now," Hank said with killer intent.

"You got that right," Black said and then opened a door. A tentacle monster grabbed him and closed the door.

"Well...shit," Hank realized.

The Yautja remained cloaked as he confronted Supergirl. With his plasma cannon, he blasted Mara to the floor. Mara quickly got up and blew frost breath on him freezing him in place and making him visible. "Yield or die," Nia said to the Yautja.

"Whoa, Nia, take it down a little," Mara scolded.

"Okay, yield or else," Nia rephrased.

Mara rolled her eyes. The Yautja broke free of the ice and leaped away. Nia blasted the Yautja with an energy beam sending him back to the floor. Mara then took a knee and punched the Yautja hard to the face knocking him out.

* * *

At the DEO, the Yautja was put in a cage by an armed escort. "What is the headcount for the march?" Col. Haley asked Brainiac 5.

"Over a thousand so far," Brainiac 5 answered.

"We need agents on the ground there," Col. Haley said seriously.

"Could we think of this march like the women's march? What if Federal agents were there to intimidate protesting women?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"You're fucking with me, right? You don't give a damn about anything or anyone but your research. That makes you dangerous to trust," Col. Haley said to Brainiac 5. "If anything goes wrong, it's on us."

"We're a secret organization that doesn't exist and is accountable to no one but the president," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Some of us want what is best for the common good," Col. Haley told him. "I am requesting that you lead a team inside the march."

"I don't need a team. I will go alone," Brainiac 5 told her.

* * *

Hank, Supergirl, and Nia hung out at his PI office. "I still can't believe it. He ran straight into that room," Hank said dismayed.

"What was in there?" Nia asked.

"A baby sun eater. It feeds on the chemical composition of small stars. Basically, a living bomb," Mara said.

"Why the fuck would you have something like that?" Nia wondered.

"It's an endangered species," Mara excused.

"Could he have survived?" Nia asked ignorantly.

"Oh, no, he's dead as fuck," Hank said confidently.

"How are you feeling, J'onn?" Mara asked sympathetically.

"Disappointed I didn't get to kill him myself but also relieved," Hank said honestly.

"Sometimes, we don't know the impact people have on us until they're gone," Nia said reflectively.

Mara got up and walked off. "Sorry, did I trigger her?" Nia asked.

"Probably," Hank nodded. "I'm going to go look for Hat. He's still out there."

Nia went over to Mara who was staring out the window. "I'm sorry if I touched a nerve."

"No, you didn't and that's the problem. I spent years in the dream world reflecting and letting the pain fade away. Now, I feel nothing," Mara told her.

Brainiac 5 then entered the office and gave Nia and Mara an odd look. "I got nothing. He must be hiding in the fifth dimension making him untraceable," Hank said coming down the stairs.

"Or perhaps your abilities have weakened, J'onn," Brainiac 5 considered.

"Fuck you, Barney," Hank said scornfully.

"Will you be joining the march?" Brainiac 5 asked them all.

"I am one of the leaders," Hank said. Nia also nodded.

"I'm busy," Mara said vaguely.

"Why? You're the most powerful alien on the planet. Your presence would be...," Nia said.

"Distracting," Mara finished for her. "My reputation is still in the gutter for my acts as Reign."

"You explained yourself," Nia pointed out.

"It's not enough. I'm a lightning rod for the other side. I would only do the march harm," Mara said.

"I agree," Brainiac 5 took Mara's side.

"What will you be doing?" Nia asked Brainiac 5.

"I'll be watching both sides for any extremist elements," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Our side isn't extremist," Nia rolled her eyes.

"Your naivety is adorable," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. "As the organizer of the march, I now have critical information on all the participants."

"You are one scary mother-fucker," Hank remarked.

"Thank you, J'onn," Brainiac 5 said appreciatively. Brainiac 5 then turned to Mara. "You have a chance to make real change."

"I'm not marching," Mara told him.

"I know," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

* * *

Businessmen, lobbyists, and political insiders attended a meeting in the Edge Industries conference room. As they all sat down, the chairman addressed Mara. "Thank you for hosting us this month, Miss Jade," the chairman said appreciatively.

"Of course," Mara replied politely.

Bruce Wayne then noticed his watch beep. He turned it on and looked at a video screen of Alfred. "Damien has stolen the car again."

"I'll be right there," Bruce said turning his watch off. He then stood up and addressed the gathering. "Apologies, but I have to deal with my bastard. Fatherhood can be a little unpredictable as you all know," Bruce said sheepishly.

"We would never hold it against you, Mr. Wayne," the chairman allowed.

As Bruce left the room, the chairman turned to the rest. "The Mueller report has already been leaked to us. Basically, it's a nothing-burger."

"Ha! In your face," the presidential adviser crowed to the Democratic National Committee Chairman.

"We will be running our own congressional investigation into the president independent of the executive," the DNC chairman replied instantly.

"And we will be running our own investigation into how this corrupt and preposterous investigation got started in the first place," the presidential adviser said smugly.

"That sounds like obstruction of justice. We may have to start an investigation into your investigation of our investigation," the DNC chairman shot back.

"Gentlemen. This distraction is preventing us from making lots of money. You want an infrastructure bill," the chairman pointed to the presidential adviser. "And you want a new health care bill," the chairman pointed to the DNC chairman. "Both of which will make us all hundreds of billions of dollars."

"Can we put partisan differences aside to make lots of money at taxpayer expense?" the chairman asked them.

The presidential adviser stood up and opened his palms in a gesture of reconciliation. The DNC chairman did the same. The chairman then brought them together and the two embraced with a genuine hug. The three then sat back down. "On to other business...," the chairman said.

"Miss Jade needs to give up her hold on the politicians. She has them all in her pocket," Daggot interjected.

"I believe you are out of order," Mara said dismissively.

"Indeed," the chairman said bored.

"You traffic drugs and weapons into America. If I shared my politicians with the likes of you, they wouldn't be friends with me for very long," Mara pointed out.

"You are kind of a scumbag, Mr. Daggot," the chairman agreed.

"How am I supposed to get my retard son into West Point without congressional support?" Daggot asked rhetorically.

"I don't like drugs and weapons in our children's schools. At least, not in my kid's private school," a business leader agreed with Mara.

The chairman sighed as he made his decision. "The drug and weapon trade shall be restricted, but Miss Jade must share some of her politicians," he ruled.

"Fine, whatever," Mara agreed.

"This alien situation has got out of hand in recent months. There are a protest and counter-protest going on in the streets as we speak," the chairman opened the discussion.

"Discrimination against aliens is bad for business. Many of them come to this planet with special skills and rare resources. We're losing them to the European Union. Hell, even Russia is getting a fair share of them and that's a shit-hole," one business leader said.

"An alien terrorist attack could hurt US markets. Remember what happened to the markets after 9/11," another business leader said.

"The president believes the democrats want to bring in a large pool of low-skilled alien refugees to this country to gain their votes even if it undermines our national security and cultural identity," the presidential adviser said.

"Is this true?" the chairman asked the DNC chairman.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But the president has genuine xenophobic racists advising him," the DNC chairman accused.

"Is this true?" the chairman asked the presidential adviser.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Discrimination will be opposed but the flow of alien refugees into the US will be lowered," the chairman ruled.

"That could be difficult, but we'll hold congressional hearings to make it look like we are doing something," the DNC chairman agreed.

"Lastly, another vote is called to formally invite Lena Luthor," the chairman said without enthusiasm.

Half the room voted in favor and half the room voted against. "It's premature to invite her while her brother still has a cloud of suspicion over him," Mara pointed out.

The pro-Luthor side then reluctantly lowered their hands. "So, the invitation to Lena Luthor shall be tabled this month," the chairman ruled.

* * *

At an anti-alien rally, a large video screen of Ben Lockwood was displayed. "The aliens are here to march against our march, to quiet us. To silence you. I didn't know they had the right to do that? But hey, we're all learning. We're slow but we're learning. We're learning you apparently don't need a permit to do a protest march if you're an alien. It is us or them. Us or them," Ben said to them.

"Amnesty is not empathy. Allowing these aliens to come to our world is not an act of kindness. It is an act of sabotage. We can never allow the amnesty act to become law again," Ben added.

The rally chanted "Us or them" repeatedly. Ben then disappeared off the screen.

In Moscow, Alina motioned to cut the video feed to Ben. She then turned to Ben. "Good," Alina complimented him as he sat behind a desk with an American flag behind him.

"I'm having mixed feelings about this," Ben admitted.

"Oh really?" Alina smiled and then gave Ben the worst pain of his life as the water pressure in his bones slightly went up.

"Holy shit," Ben said stunned from the pain as he fell out of his chair.

"Cooperate with us or we'll do the same to your wife and child," Alina said to him. She then eyed the American flag. "Take that shit down," she said disgusted with it.

* * *

Back in Metropolis, Hank led an alien counter-protest march. Brainiac 5 was with Nia in the march. "This is tactically dangerous. Protest marches can become messy quickly," he said to her.

"I don't care. I'm going to be a part of this if you like it or not," Nia said determinedly.

The alien counter-protest march then collided with the anti-alien rally. MPD officers came in between them to stop either group from directly contacting the other. At the DEO, Alex worked on determining where Ben's video feed was coming from.

"It's been redirected through a number of false leads. This is beyond us," an analyst told Alex.

"Barney, we need you here," Alex radioed to him.

"Busy at the moment," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly as he kept an eye on Nia.

"Keep working on it," Alex told her analyst.

Mara watched the protests from her building. The alien counter-protest wrapped around the city block dwarfing the anti-alien rally. "They think the size of their march gives them power," the chairman said amused as he saw the protest with her.

"Yes," Mara agreed sympathetically.

"How do you feel about it?" the chairman asked curiously.

"Pity," Mara replied.

* * *

A dozen Manchester Black duplicates entered the protest and addressed both crowds. "I say, find the nearest alien hater and kill them," all of them said at once. He had tricked Hank into thinking he had entered the baby star-eater room with his hologram emitter.

"Well...shit," Hank realized as both crowds went crazy.

"The revolution has started. Take your power back," Black said to the crowd.

"What the fuck is going on? I only sense one of him," Hank asked Brainiac 5.

"He's using advanced hologram technology," Brainiac 5 said simply and didn't even flinch as a hologram of Black went straight through him.

"Where's the real Manchester?" Hank asked.

"He must be close. The broadcast signal's range can't be beyond a city block," Brainiac 5 figured.

"Leave Manchester to me," Hank said dangerously and then took off.

Mara watched the news on her smartphone. "I've assessed the situation, and I'm leaving," she said to the chairman. "Talk to my secretary if you need anything."

"Of course, thank you," the chairman said to her as she left.

Hank went through the walls as he chased after Black. James continued taking pictures of the pandemonium. Hat handed out batons to random people as he walked into the chaos. "Hello, Hat. We meet again," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

Brainiac 5 went for his hat to take it from him. Hat quickly put on his hat and engaged Brainiac 5 in hand-to-hand combat. Brainiac 5 wrapped cables around Hat's body pinning his arms to his side. He then took off Hat's hat and put it on his own head.

"Give it back," Hat said as he struggled against the cables.

"You won't be needing it," Brainiac 5 said to him and then shot Hat in the head killing him.

"Okay, I'm ready for action," Nia said in her Dreamer costume. She then saw Hat dead on the floor. "Damn," she realized.

"Save that guy," Brainiac 5 pointed out a man being assaulted.

"Oh, you care now?" Nia scoffed.

"He's a reporter," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Oh," Nia realized and then fired a beam at a Liberty thug saving the reporter.

"Thanks," the reporter said gratefully.

"It's...Dreamer," Nia told him.

Brainiac 5 smirked at Nia. "What?" Nia asked.

"Dreamer," Brainiac 5 mocked.

* * *

Hank hunted Black down inside the building. Black turned around and fired a laser bolt at Hank. It simply went through him. "Do you think my soul is worth saving, J'onn?" Black antagonize as he continued to fire.

"Why do I get the impression you're glad Fiona is gone?" Hank asked.

"Say what?" Black wondered.

"With her gone, it gives you an excuse to do all this," Hank pointed out.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Black smiled insanely. "But you have the same excuse: Your wife and your daughter."

Hank smacked the laser pistol out of his hands and pushed Black back. A shield activated around Black protecting him. Hank then punched at Black knocking him back despite the energy shield. "I don't have time for this shit," Hank said tapping Black's forehead. Black fell unconscious and the hologram disappeared revealing a Liberty thug.

"Well...shit," Hank sighed.

* * *

James continued taking pictures of protesters fighting and helping each other. "Make sure you get a good shot," Supergirl said to him.

"Oh, I will," James said expertly.

Mara then got into view and allowed James to take pictures of her as she held up an Asian child in her arms. Mara then handed the kid over to an alien Asian woman as James took pictures. "Did you get that?" Mara asked James.

"Yep," James confirmed.

Police in riot gear and tear gas came to the rally site. "I would leave if I were you," Mara warned James.

James took a few more pictures and then took off as tear gas flowed into the room. Mara watched unaffected by the tear gas as the police started beating the shit out of both sides with batons.

* * *

Mara, James, and Lena walked together in Catco. "As the police began beating people, I felt both sides were united in their pain and suffering. It was beautiful," Mara remarked.

"Fortunately, neither of you were hurt. I would hate to have you both off the job on some bullshit disability claim," Lena said.

"Yes, we were both fine," James rolled his eyes.

Lena then saw James' photo of Supergirl carrying a crying Asian child. "Changing hearts and minds already," Mara said pleased.

"Be careful, James. She's still dangerous," Lena warned James and then walked off.

"She's going to be so pissed when she finds out," James said to Mara.

"When and if," Mara replied.

"Can I get an exclusive on your side-kick?" James asked Mara.

"Give me the questions, and I'll give you the answers," Mara allowed.

"Look at this," Asian reporter Takanawa said to James and Mara.

The three of them looked at the news. "In light of recent events in Metropolis, we will be holding congressional hearings on the alien question," House Speaker Nancy Pelosi said to the press.

"Power of the press," Takanawa said naively.

"Power of the people," James added just as naive.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex continued to work on Ben Lockwood's video feed. "I think I found the location," her analyst finally determined. "It's Moscow."

"Fuck me," Alex realized stunned.

"It's far from conclusive," Brainiac 5 said argumentatively.

Alex turned to Brainiac 5 with a false smile. "Want to share anything with the class, asshole?" she asked him.

"Do not let your bias against Russia affect your judgment, director," Brainiac 5 said to her and walked off.

* * *

That night, Alex heard a knock on her door. She took out her pistol and opened the door slightly revealing Maggie Sawyer. "Oh, hi," Alex said opening the door for her.

"You were right about the kid's thing. I don't want to go through life alone and with nothing to show for it. Can we start again?" Maggie asked.

Alex felt mixed feelings of pain and joy. "Sure, let's give it another try," she embraced Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Supergirl Season 4 has largely been an American domestic dispute over alien immigration ignoring the international ramifications. In Adventures, it's largely a chess game between Brainiac 5 and Russian Daughter.


	103. The Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester Black goes on a final rampage to create discord between aliens and humans. Parody of The Dark Knight

**(Rated I for Immature)**

A man in a Guy Fawkes mask blasted out the window of a skyscraper and fired a harpoon gun hooking a cable down to the rooftop of the building hosting the DEO. Two guys then slid down the cable to the rooftop. They quickly located the fuse box and went to work on the wiring. Attaching a device to the wiring, it shut off power to the entire building including the DEO.

"We're done here," the electrician told his partner.

Col. Haley noticed the electricity go off. "I thought we were immune from the government shutdown," she figured.

A cable then fired through the DEO glass doors with three additional men in Guy Fawkes masks landing on the balcony. They went through the broken glass doors and fired into the ceiling with automatic rifle fire. DEO personnel took out their pistols but were quickly overwhelmed as the three men threw grenades and fired accurate shots. Computers and television screens were shot out. Col. Haley grabbed a shotgun and fired on the three barely missing them as they took cover behind desks.

"You have any idea who you're fucking with?" Col. Haley asked outraged as she fired off a few more shells at them.

One of the men fired his rifle at Col. Haley dropping her. As one guarded Col. Haley, the other two went into the prison hall. They then reached Menagerie's cell. "Close your ears," they warned her. They placed a sonic device on the cell shattering the glass. They then took Menagerie out of the cell.

"You think you're smart, huh?" Col. Haley asked as Menagerie was taken away. Her bulletproof vest had saved her life. "Honor...respect, what do you believe in?"

"I believe...whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you... _stranger_ ," the leader said pulling off his Guy Fawkes mask revealing himself to be a smiling Manchester Black.

* * *

**The Black Knight**

* * *

At Catco, James was busy at work. Eve dropped in. "Ever going to go home and see Lena?"

"I thought you had to look after your mother," James said annoyed. He then looked at his phone. "Looks like we're staying late."

"I'll get you some coffee, Mr. Olsen," Eve said walking off.

* * *

In a parking lot, Russian drug dealers came out with attack dogs to give them protection. American drug dealers arrived on the scene displeased. "The Nuke you sold us made our customers crazy. They're all dead now," the American drug dealers complained.

"I said they would give you a trip. I didn't say where it would lead you," the Russian drug dealer said dismissively.

"You Russian son-of-a-bitch. We're in the business of repeat customers," the American drug dealer spat as he got out a gun.

DEO personnel moved in on both parties with black SUVs. The drug dealers fired on the DEO in a panic. DEO personnel got out and began firing at the drug dealers taking down a few of them. Alex came out with a baton and beat down the Rottweilers and remaining drug dealers still present. The American drug dealers' van then took off. Alex raced after it and used a device to cut into the van's hull.

The driver moved the van close to a pillar knocking Alex off. A red and blue blur suddenly slammed onto the van collapsing its roof and stopping the vehicle. Supergirl then jumped off the van and checked the occupants of the vehicle to see if they were alive. She then threw them out of the van and placed them together.

"Thanks, Supergirl. Too bad, the Russians escaped," Alex said peeved.

"Yeah, too bad," Mara agreed and then flew off.

Alex then received an alarm signal from her phone. The DEO had been attacked.

* * *

The next morning, at Edge Industries, Brainiac 5 greeted Mr. Lau of China. "A joint venture with China will make Edge Industries a power-house," Mr. Lau said confidently.

"I think I can speak for the board and Miss Jade when I say we're very excited," Brainiac 5 said dryly as Mara was passed out in her chair.

An hour later, Mara looked out the window of the conference room. "Long night?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I busted some low-level drug dealers while Manchester Black slaughtered DEO personnel and burned it to the ground," Mara said regretfully.

"You were there to keep Alex safe," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Maybe Alex is the problem," Mara considered.

"I ran the numbers on Mr. Lau's proposal. The board and the consultants love it," Brainiac 5 said.

"But?" Mara predicted.

"His company is growing at 8% annually like clockwork. His revenue stream must be off the books, maybe even illegal. Now, you've wanted to keep Edge Industries legal and American," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"You're right. Cancel the deal," Mara ordered.

"You already knew," Brainiac 5 realized. "The student becomes the master."

"And the master becomes the student," Mara bowed to him. "I just wanted to look over their books. The Chinese do not fear me. I want to fix that."

* * *

Maggie and Alex sat down at an expensive restaurant. "Took three weeks to get a reservation here. I had to tell them I would bust their ass for hiring illegal immigrants," Maggie said shaking her head dismayed.

"Alex Danvers, fancy that," Mara said strolling up to their table with Bro behind her.

"Yeah, Mara, fancy that," Alex said peeved by her presence.

"Alex, Maggie, this is Bro Lee," Mara introduced.

"Bro Lee, huh? Are you Insane?" Maggie asked Bro.

"Most days," Bro smiled.

"I taught him that joke," Mara said amused by her own wit. "Uh, let's put a few tables together."

"I don't think they'll let us," Maggie said trying desperately to shoo Mara away.

"They should. I own the place," Mara said and then motioned to the waiters to do as she directed.

Mara made small talk with Alex and Maggie while Bro remained mostly silent. "So, you want to have kids together now? Is this really the city to do that in?" Mara asked skeptically.

"Well, I was raised here, so you can go fuck yourself," Maggie smiled at her.

"Is that slum you were raised in...really in the city limits?" Mara questioned.

"You should know. You're trying to demolish it and put up your own development," Maggie said bitterly.

"I mean, the type of city that worships a vigilante and has a disaster or two every week," Mara said changing the subject.

"Maybe that vigilante should stop 'helping' out so much," Maggie said crossly.

"I agree. We need more heroes like you, Detective Maggie," Alex said adoringly.

"And like you, Agent Danvers," Maggie agreed holding her hand.

"Well, you know what they say, 'You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain,'" Mara said bitterly.

"That's for sure," Maggie said looking directly at Mara. "We humans must rise up and take charge of our world and not have Supergirl save us all the time."

"Well, I'm sold," Mara said vaguely.

"Wait..what?" Maggie wondered.

"It's settled. I'm going to make you the Sheriff of Metropolis County," Mara said to Maggie.

"I never said...," Maggie said confused.

"That's a great idea," Alex agreed enthusiastically.

"I'm not even a deputy," Maggie said.

"You don't have to be. These elections are all about money and with my friends you won't have to raise a cent," Mara assured her.

"Well...fuck it," Maggie agreed.

* * *

An alien support group met in a basement kitchen, so they wouldn't be discovered by Children of Liberty thugs. "The Supreme Court has ruled in favor of Trump ending the amnesty executive order. We are so fucked," an alien leader said.

"We should encourage people to go back to their home-planets. Earth is no longer a welcoming place," another alien leader said miserably.

"What about that march?" an alien leader brought up.

"We got fifty-fifty coverage with Ben Lockwood's rally that was only a tenth the size of us," an alien leader said bitterly.

Manchester Black then entered the meeting and casually sat down. "You're not welcome here," an alien leader sneered at him.

"Good thing I don't give a fuck," Black smiled.

"I want to hear his proposition," an alien leader said of Black.

"Let's wind the clock back a few years. These people wouldn't have dared to cross any of you. I mean, what happened? Did your balls drop off?" Black asked rhetorically.

"I find that offensive," a female alien leader said.

"Look, listen, I know why you like to have your little group-therapy sessions underground. I know why you're afraid to go out at night: Ben Lockwood. See, Lockwood has shown America your true colors, unfortunately. He's shown that you're all bitches," Black said of them.

"What do you propose we do?" an alien leader asked.

"It's simple. We kill the Children of Liberty. We wipe them out. All of them," Black said.

"Enough of this!" the female alien leader said standing up and taking out a laser pistol.

"Let's not blow this out of proportion, lads," Black said opening his jacket revealing a collection of grenades.

"Holy shit!" they said as they saw his jacket.

"Alright, what do you want?" an alien leader asked him.

"I need some good men, guns, ammunition, explosives, and lots of gasoline," Black said to him.

Black then strolled out of the room. As he was leaving, Hank entered the room. "I hope you didn't start without me," he smiled sitting down.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

Soon thereafter, Brainiac 5 met with Mr. Lau in Hong Kong. "Welcome to Hong Kong, Mr. Dox," Mr. Lau greeted as they dined on a balcony of his office building.

"Happy to be here," Brainiac 5 said politely.

"With you here now, we can continue negotiations," Mr. Lau said.

"Yeah, about that, Miss Jade canceled the deal," Brainiac 5 said bluntly.

"I think, Mr. Dox, a phone call would have sufficed," Mr. Lau said annoyed and walked off.

Brainiac 5 smiled amused. He had placed a tracker on Mr. Lau without him noticing.

That night, Supergirl flew straight into the building window shattering it and quickly disabled Lau's guards. Lau and his remaining guards fired on her but their bullets merely bounced off her. She easily dispatched of Lau's remaining guards and then took hold of Lau. The Hong Kong police then came rushing to Lau's aid. Mara flew out of the building taking Lau with her. She then flew him across the ocean and eventually to Metropolis where she dumped him off at the MPD station with a large stack of evidence of his financial crimes.

* * *

Maggie strolled into the mayor's office. "You wanted to see me?" she asked annoyed at being called in.

"Yes, I see that you are running for Sheriff and that you have big money behind you," Mayor Anthony Garcia said amused.

"I would hope my record and skills as a detective and police officer would be the deciding factor," Maggie said resentfully.

"The public likes you. That is the only reason this might fly," Garcia said to her.

"Oh really?" Maggie said condescendingly.

"They're all going to be coming after you now, the mob, the aliens, the Children of Liberty, politicians, journalists, cops, and even Supergirl," Garcia warned. "Anyone that is going to have their wallets lighter."

"I'm not intimidated," Maggie said seriously.

"Are you truly up to it?" the mayor asked.

"Sure," Maggie shrugged nonchalantly.

"If they get anything on you, well...," Garcia let it hang. A blond woman in a Supergirl costume suddenly slammed into his window hanging by the neck from a rope. "Jesus!" Garcia shouted backing away.

Maggie ran over to the window and saw that the woman was obviously dead but not the real Supergirl.

* * *

Brainiac 5 hung out with Mara at a hall reserved for a fundraiser for Maggie Swayer. "I think your fundraiser will be a success," Brainiac 5 predicted. "What is the real reason you're doing this?"

"Want to corrupt someone? Make them a politician," Mara said simply.

"The odds of Alex and Maggie staying together is lowered if she wins. They will be too busy with their respective roles to spend time with each other," Brainiac 5 considered.

"We're killing their relationship with kindness," Mara confirmed.

"Like old times," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Mara and Brainiac 5 turned to the TV and saw disturbing news footage of a captured blond woman in a Supergirl uniform. She was already beaten pretty badly. "Tell them your name," Black ordered off-camera.

"Briana Douglass," she said meekly.

"And are you the real Supergirl?" Black asked knowing the answer.

"No," she admitted.

"No? Then why do you dress like her?" Black asked.

"Because she's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you," she said to the camera.

"Yeah, you do, Brianna. You really do," Black said threateningly and then turned the camera to himself. "If you want order in Metropolis, Supergirl must reveal her secret identity. Or every day that she doesn't people will die starting tonight. I'm a man of my word," Black said and then the camera went wild as Briana screamed. The footage was then abruptly cut off.

"So...will it be white wine or red wine?" Brainiac 5 asked Mara.

"White," Mara ordered.

* * *

Alex and Maggie entered the hall filled with snooty rich people. Maggie eyed these people with some trepidation. "I'll be right back," Alex said walking off.

"Some liquid courage, Miss Sawyer?" Brainiac 5 offered her a wine glass.

"Thank you, Barney. I still hate you," Maggie said taking the glass.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, Barney, how many...girlfriends did Alex have after we broke up?" Maggie asked awkwardly.

"You don't want to know," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Mara's helicopter then arrived on the helipad near the hall for all to see. Mara, in a black dress, got out with a suited Bro by her side. "I hope I didn't miss anything," Mara smiled to the crowd as she entered the hall. "Now, where is Maggie?"

Maggie reluctantly stepped out. "Maggie, here, is a young woman, obviously. She's Hispanic and most importantly, she's gay," Mara said of her.

The rich folks all applauded her. "Friends, we can pay our white privilege debt by supporting Maggie Sawyer. I believe in Maggie Sawyer," Mara toasted her.

"Look at this face, this Female Hispanic Lesbian face. This is the face of the future. We better get on board while we still can," Mara joked to the chuckling of the crowd.

"To Maggie Sawyer. Let's hear it for her," Mara said to the applause of the crowd.

After the toast, Mara went outside the hall and tossed the wine out of her glass. Bro went out to see her. "Why so sad?" he asked her.

"I do nothing but compromise myself," Mara said disgustedly. "I have so much already, but I want more. I am never satisfied."

"It is your Insane blood. You are a conqueror," Bro said knowingly.

"What gives you peace?" Mara asked Bro.

"You were raised in the future where everything was so advanced and superior. You see this world as ancient and primitive. I was raised on a savage planet with no cities, no civilization, and with no one else other than my father. Where you see loss, I see wonders," Bro said looking at the city in amazement.

"You can throw a party, Mara. I'll give you that," Maggie complimented. "Thanks again."

"Sure," Mara said dismissively.

Mara then watched Maggie rejoin Alex on the dance floor. "What do you think of that?" Mara asked of Maggie and Alex dancing.

"Well...it's not Insane," Bro replied.

Mara smiled at him and brought him back inside.

"All of this makes you think about things you can't stand to lose...about who you want to spend the rest of your life with," Maggie said seriously.

"We've played this game before, Maggie," Alex reminded her.

"I'm serious, no matter what this time," Maggie said sincerely.

Bro then put Maggie into a headlock and dragged her out of the hall. "What the fuck are you doing?" Alex asked of him.

"Mara's orders," he said simply.

Black's gang then entered the hall. Black fired a shotgun into the ceiling gaining their attention. "Good evening, ladies and gents. We are tonight's entertainment. I only have one question: Where is Maggie Sawyer?" He then antagonized random rich people for an answer.

"Okay, stop," Alex said to him.

"Well, hello, Agent Danvers. Back together with Maggie, huh? Did she promise you a family? I was going to have a family of my own before you bloody Americans took Fiona from me," Black said bitterly.

Alex kicked him in the groin. "You got a little fight in you. I like that," Black smiled.

"Then you're going to love me," Supergirl punched Black off Alex to the floor.

Mara quickly punched down each of Black's gang members. Seeing an opening, Black stabbed Mara with a Kryptonite blade. Mara smacked him to the floor again as she knocked out the last of his gang. Black then took Alex as a hostage with a gun to her head.

"Drop the gun," Mara ordered him.

"Sure, and you tell everyone who you really are," Black smiled at her.

"This is who I am. Everything else is a mask," Mara said to him.

"Yeah, bullshit. If that's the case, just tell me your alias," Black said to her as he fired a gunshot blasting out the window behind them.

"Let her go," Mara ordered him.

"Very poor choice of words," Black laughed as he let Alex go out the window.

Mara flew off after her and caught Alex in midair before she hit the pavement below. Mara slowed down and slammed down on a car totaling it. "Maggie!" Alex said panicked.

"She's safe," Mara assured her.

"You going to do anything about Black?" Alex asked her.

"I suppose," Mara said with little enthusiasm. She rocketed back up and flew back into the hall. Looking around, Black was already gone leaving his injured men behind. That night, the MPD commissioner and a prominent judge were killed by Black.

* * *

Mara came in to Catco and looked at the cable news. "Mara, can I talk to you?" James asked seriously.

Mara closed the doors behind them as she entered his office. "What is it?" she asked.

"You have to reveal your secret identity. People are dying," James told her.

"Important people are dying, you mean," Mara mocked.

"The whole city is in a panic. This does not look well for you," James said.

"I killed thousands. What's a few more," Mara said bitterly.

"The people are realizing what happened. They're no longer angry at you," James pointed out.

"I don't need their approval," Mara said dismissively.

"You're sacrificing lives to preserve your lavish lifestyle," James accused.

"No one cares if a magazine editor is a masked vigilante at night. They will care if the most powerful alien on Earth is also in charge of a mega-corporation. We're not the same, James. Not even in the same league," Mara said to him.

"Damn, that really hurts," James said dumbfounded.

"Don't go to this parade. It's an obvious target for Black," Mara said to him.

"Tell you what. You reveal your secret identity, and I won't go. How about that?" James offered.

"No deal," Mara replied and walked out.

* * *

The MPD had a grand parade to honor their fallen commissioner who Black had poisoned the night before. On a stage were prominent members of the community that included Mara, Lena, James, and Hank representing the alien community. "Thanks for coming out," Garcia said to James.

"Wouldn't miss it," James said sincerely.

Maggie Sawyer looked around in an apartment building that would give a potential shooter a good vantage point. She entered an apartment and found several police officers tied together with gags on their mouths and blindfolded.

"Damn. What happened to you guys?" Maggie asked them.

"Black took our guns, our uniforms," one of them said.

Maggie then made a call to the mayor, but he didn't pick up. "Shit," she realized.

Mayor Garcia made his speech and then the MPD Honor Guard took up their rifles to give the commissioner a gun salute. When it came to shoot, the Honor Guard turned on the mayor.

"Oh, shit!" James realized and shielded the mayor. The bullet hit him in the back and James was down on the stage not moving.

"James!" Lena shrieked.

Hundreds of police officers scattered looking for the shooter. Black and some of his gang disappeared into the crowd. Mara looked around for Black using her vision, but he was disguised as one of the officers. She then looked at James' wound as Lena checked him.

"He'll live," Mara said to her.

* * *

Later that day, Maggie Sawyer held a press conference. Mara was there watching to see what she would do. "I'm obviously suspending my campaign for Sheriff while the city grieves for the commissioner, my dear friend. I just want Black and his people to know one thing: I know the identity of Supergirl. Come and get me," Maggie smiled recklessly.

Maggie then exited with a group of police officers. Mara eyed Maggie wondering what she was planning. Maggie received an ovation from the cops as she walked into the station. "I can't believe you're doing this," Alex said to her.

"I trust in my guys, just like you do," Maggie smiled. Maggie and Alex then kissed in front of all the applauding cops. Maggie then entered the van. "Watch my six."

"Absolutely," Alex agreed.

A police convoy went around the city baiting Black to attack them. In the air was a police helicopter. On the streets, a police officer went over to a cargo truck. "You're illegally parked," he told the driver.

The police officer was suddenly killed from a shotgun blast from Black. The police convoy then found themselves blocked by a firetruck on fire. The convoy deviated from their route going underneath the street level. A dump truck then took out the two rear cop cars by ramming them into the opposite lane of traffic. The dump truck then hit the SWAT van Maggie was in.

A cargo truck then rammed a SWAT van into the bay. Black opened the trailer doors and looked for his target. With a machine-gun pistol, he fired at the SWAT van not penetrating its armor. Black then tried a shotgun with no success either. "Yes, that's more like it," Black said as he was handed an RPG.

Black fired a missile destroying a cop car in front of Maggie's SWAT van. Black fired another missile taking out another cop car. Supergirl flew straight for the dump truck and slammed her elbow into its engine block. The dump truck stopped suddenly totaled. "Hmm," Black considered her.

Black took aim at the SWAT van and fired another missile. Mara got in front of the missile and was hit. She sailed over to the opposite lane of traffic, hit a car, and slammed into a wall.

The SWAT van continued on its route entering the open air with the police helicopter watching overhead. Black's gang fired cables across apartments on either side. The helicopter got caught in the cables and crashed to the ground in a fiery explosion.

Black's cargo truck continued pursuit of the SWAT van. The SWAT van then stopped suddenly. Mara dropped down and punched the cargo truck's engine block flipping the entire truck upside down. Black exited the trailer disoriented. With a machine gun, he fired at Mara.

"Come on! I want you to do it!" Black challenged Mara. "Hit me!"

Mara raised her palm at Black to incinerate him. "What are you waiting for, lass?" Black smiled insanely.

Black was suddenly hit to the back of the head with a baton. "We finally got you, you son-of-a-bitch," Alex said revealing herself as the SWAT van driver.

Hank, the SWAT van passenger, placed cuffs on Black. Alex opened the SWAT van and found Maggie unharmed. "Thank God," Alex said embracing her.

"You two go right home. I'll deal with him," Hank said to Alex and Maggie.

"How does it feel to be Metropolis' hero?" a reporter asked Maggie.

"I'm no hero," Maggie shook her head.

"How did you know Supergirl would come?" a reporter asked.

"I didn't, but I'm thankful she saved my ass," Maggie smiled relieved.

Hank walked over to Mara. "I should have killed him," Mara said reflectively.

"Old habits die hard. Killing is as difficult for you as mercy is for me," Hank said to her.

"I've rejected everything my parents stood for: The killing, the drinking, the cursing, the sexual debauchery," Mara said to him.

"It's just a personal preference. It doesn't mean you don't respect them for who they were," Hank told her.

"If I had killed Black earlier, these men wouldn't be dead," Mara said looking at the helicopter crash.

"Well, yeah," Hank agreed.

Mara sighed. "I'll meet you at the station."

* * *

Hank entered Black's interrogation room at the MPD. "Good evening, J'onn," Black said cheerfully.

"Maggie Sawyer never made it home," he revealed.

"Of course not," Black smiled.

"What have you done with her?" Hank demanded.

"Me? I was right here," Black said showing his cuffs to him. "Who did you leave her with?"

"Hmm, your people? Assuming, of course, they're still your people. But who are your people, really? I thought you were on our side, J'onn," Black said.

"I'm on the side of truth and justice, and I don't give a fuck whether a criminal is a human or alien. I've killed plenty of both in my time," Hank told him.

"Does it depress you, J'onn, how alone you truly are? I have people in the MPD, the government, overseas. They all want the same thing: Respect, J'onn," Black said.

"Where is she?" Hank demanded.

"What's the time?" Black asked.

"What difference does it make?" Hank asked.

"Well, depending on the time, J'onn, she could be in one place or several," Black chuckled.

"If we're going to play games, I'm going to need a cup of coffee," Hank said taking Black's cuffs off.

"Good cop, bad cop routine, J'onn?" Black mocked.

"Not exactly," Hank replied.

The lights then turned on with Mara slamming Black's face onto the table. "Never start with the head, the victim gets...," Black said and then Mara punched Black to the face. She then pulled him out of his chair and slammed him against the wall. Mara then punched Black breaking his ribs even through his armor.

"You have nothing to threaten me with," Black said spitting out blood.

Mara didn't reply and simply gave Black the beating of his life. Mara fired heat vision into his shoulder and then blasted him with frost. Mara then punched him so hard the frost exploded off him. Black punched her back to defend himself nearly breaking his hand. Mara gave him combinations to the torso devastating him.

Black then fell to the floor barely able to move. "I've trained with Vindicators that had human constitutions. I was able to train myself to hold back my strength to their level. We can do this all night, Black," Mara said to him.

"You mean Black Knight," Black laughed.

Mara punched him to the face nearly breaking his jaw. "Go ahead and torture me, kill me. I don't care," Black said to her.

"You think I don't understand grief? I'm reminded of it every time I put this uniform on," Mara told him.

"It's more than just grief. It's about the revolution. You Yankees know all about that, don't you?" he spat.

"We grew up," Mara told him.

"I've noticed. Fought a bloody civil war with brothers killing each other. I'm going to bring the civil war to the states and then the world," Black said ambitiously.

"You're going to rot in a cell," Mara rebuked.

"Maybe we can share it," Black laughed. "You know, you didn't even ask about the other lovebird."

"Alex?" Mara wondered.

"Not a game to you now, is it?" Black antagonized.

Mara took hold of Black and slammed him against the wall. "Where is she?" she demanded.

"I am going to tell you where they both are, but you have to choose," Black said to her.

"Too easy," Mara said to him.

* * *

Mara tore out of the interrogation room. "Which one are you going after?" Hank asked.

"Alex, obviously," Mara said and then flew off.

Hank became J'onn and flew off towards the other address. Mara reached a warehouse only to have it explode on her. "Alex!" Mara shrieked as she was hit by the blast.

J'onn phased through the other warehouse, grabbed the woman as she lay on the floor with oil on her face, and then flew her out of the warehouse. The explosion ignited the oil on the woman's face. "Shit," J'onn realized and burned his hands trying to put it out.

Mara walked into the destroyed warehouse and scanned for any sign of life knowing there wouldn't be any. "I failed you, Alex. I shouldn't have ever come to this time," Mara cried bitterly. She powered up violently blasting debris away from her as static electricity sparked around her.

Mara then saw a broken watch in the ash. Looking it over, Mara felt a sick sense of relief. She flew out of the warehouse and landed at the other address. "Did you get her out?" Mara asked Hank.

"Yeah, I got her out," he frowned.

Mara looked over Alex's severely injured face. "We can fix her," Mara said optimistically.

"Maggie is dead, isn't she?" Hank asked.

"Yes," Mara admitted.

"Can't fix that," Hank shook his head sadly.

* * *

At the MPD station, Menagerie was placed in a cell. "I want my phone call, asshole," she demanded a cop.

"Here's my cell," the cop gave her the phone to use.

She dialed a number and then the bomb inside her alien snake exploded blasting the cells apart and making a large hole in the station. Black then casually walked out of the station. "Thanks, love," Black said as he saw the results of his plan. Unbeknownst to Menagerie, he had planted a bomb in her alien snake's mouth.

Black then stole a police car and took off. As he arrived at his hideout, aliens gathered around him and nursed him to health while applauding his efforts.

"These are my kind of people," Black smiled feeling relief from the pain of his beatings.

* * *

The next morning, Mara stared out the window of her downtown apartment. Brainiac 5 walked over to her to comfort her. "With the Harun-El, we can make Alex good as new, physically anyway."

"Did I bring this on Maggie?" Mara asked softly.

"You encouraged her to run for Sheriff increasing her profile, a profile she then used to bait Manchester Black, and then she was made Black's highest priority on his kill list. So, yes," Brainiac 5 answered.

"When was Maggie Sawyer supposed to die?" Mara asked.

"I didn't have any files on her," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"I curse everyone that I touch," Mara said sadly.

"All great men do, to their allies and enemies alike," Brainiac 5 told her. "Remember your teachings: The Christ's disciples all died as martyrs except the betrayer who hung himself. Many other followers also died horribly in the persecution."

"Christ was the first to die. You either die a hero or live long enough to be the villain," Mara said bitterly.

"Mara, you are like Job who lost everything but then gained it all back and lived a long life. You will get through this tribulation," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Mara got to her feet. "I am going to murder Black...and then ask for forgiveness."

* * *

Hank strolled into Alex's room. A protective face mask was on the left side of her face. She was pumped full of drugs making her barely coherent. "I'm sorry about Maggie," Hank said sympathetically.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they did to me," Alex said bitterly.

"With Harun-El, Lena should have you on your feet good as new soon," Hank said to her.

"Why should I hide what they did to me? I want the whole world to know what they fucking did to me. They took away my love, my happiness, my future. Ben Lockwood was right the whole time," Alex said angrily.

"I think that's the drugs talking," Hank winced.

"Get the fuck out, J'onn," Alex ordered.

* * *

Manchester Black looked over blueprints to Metropolis General. "You've crossed the line, Black," the Russian drug dealer said to him.

"However do you mean, comrade?" Black asked him condescendingly.

"Bombing a hospital full of sick patients and children? Those were not your orders," the Russian said to him.

"I don't give a fuck what Moscow wants. I'm here to start an alien revolution, my revolution," Black said to him.

"We paid you a fortune," the Russian protested.

"And you think this gives you power over me?" Black asked rhetorically. Black fired into his knee caps and then unleashed his Rottweilers on the Russian. Black closed his eyes in ecstasy as he heard the Russian's screams.

"Everything burns," Black laughed insanely. He then called CNN. "Hey, this is Manchester Black. Do you have time for an interview?

CNN did a Breaking News alert as Black's phone call was featured. "We have authenticated that this is, indeed, Manchester Black," Wolf Blitzer said seriously.

"Hey, listen up. I'm going to blow up Metropolis General within the hour if someone doesn't kill Mara Jade of Edge Industries," Black said.

"This is a very grave threat," Blitzer replied.

"Yeah, no shit. Start your countdown," Black said hanging up.

"You heard it from us, first. In one hour, Manchester Black will blow up Metropolis General if Mara Jade isn't killed," Wolf Blitzer said and then a countdown was placed on the screen.

Police flooded Mara's office to provide her protection. "You have to come with us, Ma'am," they said to her.

"Fine," Mara said going with them.

As Mara was about to exit the building, a random citizen fired at her. Police instantly took down the shooter. "Get her around the back," the police said as they took Mara with them.

"They're really trying to kill me," Mara realized.

"Maybe Supergirl can save you," a police officer said dryly as she was placed in a police van. Meanwhile, Metropolis General was being evacuated of all patients.

"You don't look good...Berg," Mara remarked as Officer Berg looked freaked out.

"Nah, I'm cool," he said flustered.

"Mind if I have that shotgun?" Mara asked him.

"You're asking because my mother is in the hospital?" Berg asked.

"Yeah," Mara nodded.

Berg lowered his shotgun to Mara's chest. A car then suddenly rammed the police car knocking Berg out. Mara quickly escaped the police car without anyone seeing her change.

At the hospital, Lena took custody of Alex. "I can treat her," Lena said to a cop. She then ordered her people to take Alex away in a van.

A missile went straight for Metropolis General as the countdown reached zero. Supergirl raced after the missile but it hit the hospital before she could get to it. The hospital exploded and then collapsed on itself. Mara dropped down stunned by her failure.

"Was there anyone in there?" Mara asked Hank who was standing outside.

"They all got out" Hank lied to her.

* * *

Hank went back to his apartment and meditated on Black's whereabouts. With his powers, he searched for Black's mind. He finally found Black on the east side of the city near the bay. "Meet me at the docks," Hank called Mara.

That night, an alien ferry took off for Canada. They were alien refugees fed up with American intolerance and criminal chaos. The Children of Liberty quickly figured out what they were doing and ordered their own ferry to make sure the aliens got to their destination. As they got far enough into the bay, both ferries unexpectedly had engine failure. The crews of both ferries attempted to radio out but were blocked. On the Liberty ship, a crew member went down to the engine room only to find a hundred barrels of fuel rigged with explosives. The crew member came back up with a package. Inside the package was a detonator.

"Why would they give us the detonator to our own bomb?" the captain wondered. The alien ship also discovered the barrels of fuel and explosives along with the detonator.

"Tonight, you're all going to be part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I'm ready, right now, to blow you all sky-high. If anyone attempts to get off the boat, you all die. Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat. At midnight, I blow you all up. If, however, one of you presses the button, I'll let that boat live. So, who's it going to be? The Children of Liberty scumbag collection or the sweet and innocent alien civilians? You choose. Oh, and you might want to decide quickly because the people on the other boat may not be so noble," Black said to both ferries through their intercom system and then mic dropped.

"Let's blow them the fuck up, right now!" a Liberty thug shouted.

"I signed up for beatings, intimidating, and harassing. I didn't sign up for mass murder," another Liberty thug said.

"What difference does it make whether they're dead or in Canada? They're gone," the first Liberty thug said.

"The more we debate this, the more time it gives to those aliens to blow us all up. We have families, American families," a third said.

"If we blow up that ferry, our movement is dead. We will never win over the American people. We'll forever be looked upon as a bunch of cowardly jackasses," another said.

"It's US or Them," the first Liberty thug said and then started a chant. He then took the detonator ready to push the button.

On the alien ferry, there was a sudden panic. "Those Liberty thugs had their chance. No one told them to follow us. They've broken into our homes, terrorized us, and murdered us," an alien woman said.

"If we kill them, we prove them right," another alien argued.

"I'm done with messages and politics. I must protect my family first and foremost. It's Us or Them," the alien woman said to everyone. The alien women took the detonator and considered pushing the button.

* * *

Hank and Supergirl flew over to the dock. Closing his eyes in concentration, Hank located Black in the unfinished skyscraper looking over the bay. "I have him," Hank said to Mara.

"I'll handle Black. You use your powers to drop those bombs out of the ship into the water," Mara said to him.

"I don't know if that will be enough depth to protect the ferries," Hank said uncertainly. "We're running out of time. They could both blow each other up at any moment."

"Do you have another suggestion?" Mara asked him.

* * *

Supergirl flew straight for the unfinished skyscraper and went inside taking out a Guy Fawkes. With her X-ray vision, she scanned the building seeing a number of Guy Fawkes, hostages, and an MPD SWAT team going up the elevator. She then saw another SWAT team on the roof. Mara then took off the Guy Fawkes mask of the one she took down and noticed he was a hostage. The police were on the verge of shooting all the hostages dead.

Mara took down the SWAT teams while also battling the Guy Fawkes hostages at the same time. With her X-ray vision, she then spotted Black on one of the high floors. The SWAT team reached the floor where the hostages and Guy Fawkes militants were at. Mara used her heat vision to keep the doors closed trapping the SWAT team inside. She then flew up to the floor where Black was.

"You made it after all. I'm so thrilled," Black smiled as Mara approached him.

"Where's the detonator?" Mara asked calmly.

"Go get her," Black ordered his dogs.

As Mara tossed the dogs off her, Black stuck a Kryptonite blade into Mara's gut. Black then thrashed Mara with a pipe continuously. Mara kicked Black away and then beat the dogs down. Black continued to beat on the weakened Mara with the pipe. Black finally tossed Mara through the glass window and then held her down with the pipe to her neck.

"We really should stop this fighting. We'll miss the fireworks," Black smiled.

"Wouldn't want to miss that," Mara said dryly.

"And here we go," Black said excitedly. After the deadline had passed, Black's face fell.

"What were you trying to prove?" Mara asked rhetorically. "That deep down, everyone is as fucked up as you? You're alone."

"You can't rely on anyone these days. You have to do everything yourself," Black said annoyed. "That's okay. I came prepared," Black said taking out his own detonator. To Mara's horror, he triggered it.

The ferries remained even after Black had triggered the bombs. "What the fuck?" Black wondered.

Mara suddenly overpowered Black and then grabbed him by the collar. Mara took Black over the ledge so his feet were dangling over a long drop.

"You won't let me go. This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible, aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you, because you're just too damn strong. Maybe, we will do this forever," Black chuckled.

"This city just showed you that the Children of Liberty and Aliens would never kill each other in cold-blood even if their own lives depended upon it," Mara said to him.

"Just wait until their spirits are truly broken," Black said to her. "Hat showed me some real shit. He showed me what the Russians are planning. You didn't think this conflict was just in the West, did you? World War Three is on the horizon, my friend.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Mara asked.

"I have an ace in the hole, still. Your mother, Kara Zor-El, is still alive and kicking. When she gets here, you're all fucked," Black laughed hysterically.

Mara wasn't sure whether to believe Black. "The Russians took your sweet mother and turned her into their weapon. You'll see. Everything you see here will be gone in a blink of an eye and there's nothing you can do about it. Then, the humans and the aliens will truly turn on each other," Black predicted.

Mara noticed a crowd forming below the unfinished skyscraper. Cameras were zoomed in on Mara holding Black over the ledge. "What you waiting for, huh?" Black asked her.

"Any last words?" Mara asked him.

"My beautiful Fiona: Forgive me," Black said closing his eyes.

Mara dropped Black allowing him to fall to the ground. He laughed maniacally all the way until he hit the pavement close to the crowd. The crowd looked over Black to see that he was truly dead and then looked up at Mara. "She killed him," a man said pointing up at her.

The crowd then began to clap and hoot gratefully for what she had done. "Good job, Supergirl!" one man shouted.

Mara heard the cheering crowd and then turned away. As she did, she morphed into Hank.

* * *

The real Supergirl was at the docks with all the gasoline barrels and explosives all gathered together. She had gone through both boats, disconnected the wiring, and then gathered all the barrels out before the deadline. The EOD personal came to the scene to make sure it was all secure.

"Good thing neither boat triggered these bombs," an EOD officer said to Mara.

"Yeah, good thing they didn't," Mara lied. She walked off away from the EOD and threw two triggered detonators into the bay.

* * *

Mara flew into L Corp. tower and found medical personnel clapping for her as she arrived. "Good work, Supergirl," Col. Haley said pleased.

"Where's Alex?" Mara asked Brainiac 5 as he greeted her.

"This way," Brainiac 5 showed her.

Mara looked upon Alex as she slept in a hospital bed alongside James. The left side of her face was still heavily damaged but was slowly regenerating with Lena's treatment. "Her face should be completely healed by morning. Her hair may take a little longer to grow out," Brainiac 5 said to Mara.

"Still, the emotional healing will take even longer," Brainiac 5 figured.

"What have I done, Barney? Despite going back in time, I have failed to make Alex happy. She is still in as much danger as before I came. She's still alone. Can the future truly be changed?" Mara wondered.

"Before we came, we knew very little of her life. Slowly but surely, I am filling in the gaps," Brainiac 5 said.

"I feel like quitting for good," Mara said defeated.

"Consider this," Brainiac 5 said pointing her to CNN on a TV.

"Supergirl is being hailed as hero for saving Metropolis from the Black menace," an anchorwoman narrated. Mara then saw other videos of pundits and commentators praising her.

"I didn't kill him though," Mara said confused.

"It doesn't matter. The nation loves you, again," Brainiac 5 told her.

Mara became memorized by the positive press she was receiving, not just from the punditry but from average citizens. "Give your love back to them," Brainiac 5 advised her.

"Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, I'm staying here with Alex," Mara said to Brainiac 5.

"Very good," Brainiac 5 nodded and left her with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW really short-changed Manchester Black to make room for Lex Luthor's arrival. I decided he needed an epic send-off. Kudos to you if you knew Mara and Hank switched places during the final battle.


	104. Lex Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor returns as a sickly man in need of the Harun-El cure.

**Five Years Ago...**

At the DEO, Hank barked out orders quickly. "I want birds in the air now," he ordered.

"Ready to go, Sir," Alex said eagerly.

"You're staying here," Hank told her.

"Why?" Alex demanded.

"You're not ready for this kind of threat. Monitor the situation from here," Hank ordered.

Hank and his men then got into five helicopters and took off towards Doomsday. The first helicopter hovered around the Metropolis Memorial observing Superman getting his ass kicked by Doomsday. Grabbing him by his boots, Doomsday threw Superman through his own statue and into the Catco building. Doomsday then leaped up tearing through the DEO helicopter killing all aboard in an explosion and landed on the Lex Corp tower.

"What the hell is it?" President Obama asked Hank via radio.

"I don't know," Hank admitted.

The four remaining helicopters aimed their weapons at Doomsday as he stood on Lex Corp tower. "Let him have it!" Hank ordered.

The four Apache helicopters open fired on Doomsday firing 30mm machine guns. They then switched to missiles blasting the Lex Corp tower's antenna. Doomsday roared in irritation and threw a piece of debris from the tower at a helicopter with enough force to cause it to explode in the air. The three surviving helicopters fired missiles and machine-gun fire continuously on Doomsday. Hank watched as the creature seemed to absorb the kinetic energy of his weapons fire. Doomsday let loose an energy discharge that blasted off the tallest floor of Lex Corp tower and damaged several surrounding buildings.

"Well...shit," Hank realized as his helicopters were incinerated in the blast. A smoking Hank fell towards the ground and then phased through the pavement.

Alex stared at the main DEO screen stunned. Their five helicopters and two dozen men were all dead within a few minutes. She realized with the grim reality that she could have been on one of those helicopters. Superman then suddenly hit Doomsday taking him off the tower and into the upper atmosphere.

"It looks like Superman is taking it into space," Alex reported looking at a screen.

"We can go straight to Key Red, Mr. President," Gen. Sam Lane said.

"That's crazy as fuck," Alex objected.

"They're high enough that we will have zero casualties," Gen. Lane argued.

"One casualty, Mr. President, Superman," Alex pointed out.

"Let me clear...don't get it twisted...I want you to nuke the bastard," President Obama ordered.

A singular nuke went straight for Superman and Doomsday as they fought in the air. "What the...?" Superman wondered as they both got hit. The nuke ignited the upper atmosphere creating a giant fireball above Metropolis. Cat and Winn looked out the window in wonder at the glowing clouds. Doomsday then came back down like a meteorite impacting on Strikers Island.

"Projectile one has landed on Strikers Island, Mr. President," Alex reported. "It's uninhabited. Projectile two...no...apparent reentry."

"Projectile two?" President Obama asked.

"Superman," Alex said somberly.

A pissed-off Doomsday only became stronger from the blast shedding its skin and erupting sharp horns all over its body. It then let loose an energy pulse that leveled the island and sending an energy beam into space. The Batwing swooped in and fired its machine guns at Doomsday to lure it away from the island. Doomsday fired heat vision at Batman nearly taking it out. Doomsday then leaped towards Gotham after the Batwing. Instead of picking up his Kryptonite spear and then going back to Strikers Island, Batman made the questionable decision to bring Doomsday to Gotham.

Doomsday fired on the Batwing blasting off its wings and forcing a crash landing. Doomsday then landed near the docks and fired point-blank at Batman. "Oh shit," he realized.

Wonder Woman dropped in just in time absorbing the blast with her wristguards. Diana then fired back at Doomsday forcing him back a few steps. Superman, healed by solar rays in space, hit Doomsday at supersonic speed erupting several large oil drums creating a massive gas explosion.

"Why did you bring him back to the city?" Diana asked Batman.

"The port has been abandoned. There's a weapon here that can kill it," Batman replied.

"Why not take the spear to Strikers Island?" Superman asked as he landed.

"This place is a lot cooler," Batman replied.

"You're risking millions of lives," Diana chided.

"In truth, I actually hate this city. I hope this thing burns it down," Batman said honestly.

"Did you at least find the spear?" Superman asked annoyed.

"I've been busy," Batman said defensively.

"This thing, this creature seems to feed on energy," Diana realized.

"Yeah, probably nuking it wasn't such a good idea," Superman said dryly. "This thing is from another world, my world."

"I've killed things from other worlds before," Diana said fiercely as she took out her sword.

"Well, okay then," Superman allowed. "She with you?" he asked Batman.

"I thought she was with you," Batman replied.

"Dick, you say that after we went to a party and a museum together and traded information," Diana said offended.

"I'm just trying to protect my secret identity," Batman excused.

"I already know he's Bruce Wayne," Superman said.

"But she doesn't know that," Batman pointed out.

"I got this, boys," Diana said ready to strike.

Doomsday let off an energy discharge that overwhelmed all three of them. Batman barely got cover before he was incinerated. Diana and Superman were dragged back as the energy discharge blasted apart the old buildings around them. Diana's shield was red hot from the intensity of the blast. Superman and Diana went for a coordinated attack on Doomsday with Diana going for his legs while Superman went for his chest and head. Doomsday managed to fend off their physical attacks with ease. Doomsday and Superman fired heat vision against each other. After a brief struggle, Doomsday blasted Superman back.

Superman then noticed Lois was in trouble and took off. Batman and Diana scrambled around just trying to survive as Doomsday tried to take them both out. Working together, Lois and Superman got Batman's Kryptonite spear. Diana managed to cut off Doomsday arm only to get blasted back with heat vision. Doomsday extended a horn blade from the stump that was his arm.

"I love you," Superman said to Lois realizing death could be a real possibility.

"No, Clark, you can't," Lois told him.

"This is my world. You are my world," Superman told her.

He took up the Kryptonite spear and flew straight at Doomsday. As Doomsday was ready to let loose another energy discharge, Diana placed her lasso around his arms pinning them to his sides. A Kryptonite grenade from Batman suddenly exploded in Doomsday face further weakening it. Superman then slammed the Kryptonite spear into Doomsday chest. Pissed-off, Doomsday got out of Diana's lasso and sliced through Superman's chest with his bladed arm. Superman's heart was sliced through by the blade and immediately he went unconscious. Doomsday took the Kryptonite spear out of its chest and threw it into the bay. It then whipped Superman off its bladed arm in annoyance. Superman landed on the ground dead.

"Well...shit," Batman realized.

A blond-haired woman wearing an all-black outfit suddenly landed next to Superman's body. Doomsday roared at her pushing Kara's hair back. Kara cocked her right arm back and then punched a basketball-sized hole in its gut. Doomsday took a few steps away from her devastated by the hit.

"What in Zeus' name?" Diana wondered.

Doomsday powered up to its maximum power-level and fired heat vision at her. Kara met the beam with her own heat vision. Kara quickly overpowered Doomsday and incinerated it on the spot. Kara then turned back to Superman's body.

"I was sent here to protect you. I've failed you, Kal-El," Kara said wiping away a tear. "Why did you have to be weak as fuck?"

Dead Superman had no reply to her burn. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get credit for the kill," Kara assured him.

Kara sighed. "Who knows? Maybe they'll find a convoluted way to bring you back."

Kara then walked past a spooked Diana and Batman. "Don't let this happen again," she told them and then disappeared in a flash.

Kara sped inside the Kryptonian ship and found Lex at a control panel communing with a demonic-looking being known as Steppenwolf, an exiled general of Darkseid. Kara fired on the control panel ending the transmission. Lex stepped back from it as it exploded. Steppenwolf's hologram faded to nothing.

"Kara Zor-El, the prodigal daughter returns to save the Earth. I take it Doomsday is destroyed," Lex assumed.

"You killed my cousin and a lot of good men," Kara said angrily.

"Why so blue, Kara? You won my little game," Lex said bitterly. "Or have you?"

"What have you done?" Kara demanded.

"I just sent a signal to the other side of the galaxy to a being called Darkseid. You might have heard of him. There's so much about the universe that you decided not to tell me about," Lex said.

"You sent a request that he come here? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kara asked incredulously.

"You are the strongest being in the universe by far. We can't go to them, so we'll bring them to us. And when they do, you, Kara, will defeat them bringing peace to the galaxy and ending Darkseid's reign of terror," Lex said enthusiastically.

"Thousands could die in the crossfire," Kara said to him.

"Try millions," Lex corrected. "But it's a small price to pay for galactic peace, no?"

"How does killing my cousin fit into this plan?" Kara asked, furious with him.

"We don't need those other heroes, these gods. All that is needed is the two of us. We can't let these weak but popular heroes take credit for our work, can we?" Lex asked rhetorically.

"I never cared about taking credit," Kara told him.

"I know, but I do," Lex smiled.

"They're going to put you in a cell," Kara told him.

"Then you have a decision to make, Kara. You can either join me or let me be captured. You need me, Kara. A house divided cannot stand," Lex said to her.

"We were never a house. You saw to that," Kara glared at him. "We could have been the greatest power-couple this world had ever seen. We could have done great things together but you threw me away. And for what? Was it xenophobia, jealousy, pride? What was so damn important that it was worth more than me?" Kara asked him tearfully.

"Kara...I," Lex said flustered.

"Why did you go after my cousin? Was it because you knew you couldn't defeat me? Was it because deep down you really do love me? Tell me why," Kara demanded of him.

"Superman was a symbol and you're not," Lex replied coldly. "No one knows who you are. There would be no glory in killing you."

Kara closed her eyes as tears freely flowed. "What the fuck happened to you, Lex?" Kara asked him as she put her hands around his neck.

"You won't kill me, Kara. I'm not like the others, am I?" Lex antagonized.

Kara tightened her grip on him. "I never wanted your money, your power, or your fame. I just wanted your love but I see none in your eyes."

"Kill me then," Lex said to her.

Kara heard a faint noise as DEO personnel entered the ship looking for Lex. "I will always remember the man you once were, not this monster you have become."

Kara then turned away from him and then disappeared as she sped away. "I am a man! You...you are the monster, Kara!" he shouted after her.

A few minutes later, DEO troops surrounded Lex putting their lasers on his chest. Alex came up to Lex and slapped handcuffs on him. "Long time, no see, asshole," Alex said to him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them your secret," Lex smirked at her.

"After a few days in jail, you won't remember much of anything," Alex threatened him. "Let's go," she said taking him away.

* * *

**Present Day**

Lena casually walked over to a medical helicopter. Peering inside, she found her brother, Lex Luthor, strapped down on a medical stretcher with a ventilator on his mouth. He was bald, without facial hair, and dangerously thin. "Holy shit. You weren't kidding," Lena said shocked. "Bring him inside," she said to the medical professionals.

Inside the mansion, Lex was handcuffed to a wheelchair as he was given an IV. "They call this a mercy furlough," Lex muttered.

"Thank you, officer. That will be all," Lena shooed them away.

"They never let me out of their sight. Like I would run away like a dog without his leash. But why would I run? I'm innocent," Lex said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Lena shook her head.

"Maybe I would run," Lex considered looking around. "But I can't. I'm too sick."

Lena injected Lex with medicine. "I'm dying, sis," Lex said pathetically.

"I know," Lena said unconcernedly.

"That's it...you know? I expected more emotion," Lex chided.

"You've said the same thing at the beginning and end of every phone call for the last six weeks," Lena reminded him.

"It's not your fault, it's the director," Lex allowed.

"Fuck you, Lex. Some people don't show their emotions so flamboyantly like you," Lena scolded.

"Well...they should!" Lex shouted. "I'm not used to needing help. Being so weak," he said calming himself down.

"Your white-blood-cell count has stabilized. You're not going to die today," Lena told him.

"What the fuck does that have to do with my stroke?" Lex wondered. "Finish the Harun-El serum."

"I'm not going to kill you, Lex," Lena said to him.

"Yes," Lex nodded.

"But I don't have to save you. During this medical furlough, I am going to make you my guinea pig. I'm going to watch as you suffer all in the name of science," Lena said to him.

"Now we're talking, sis," Lex smiled impressed.

Eve then interrupted the conversation. "What is it, Eve?" Lena asked.

"It's James. He's getting worse," Eve told her.

* * *

Lena went to her own family-owned hospital. Mara, Brainiac 5, and Nia were already there. "What's going on?" Lena asked Mara.

"He appears to be going into shock from the bullet lodged in his spine," Mara said.

"I'm going to go see him," Lena said walking past them.

Mara turned to Brainiac 5 once she was gone. "You're gambling with his life to force Lena to use the Harun-El."

"I am a betting man, after all," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"That's terrible. You're all terrible people," Nia chided.

"We're heroes, Nia," Mara corrected her. "If he goes into cardiac arrest, you fix him immediately," Mara ordered Brainiac 5.

"As you wish, my dear," Brainiac 5 said kissing Mara's hand.

Hank then entered the building and joined the group. "This has to be Manchester Black."

"I know. I was there," Mara recalled.

"Good thing he's dead, courtesy of Supergirl," Hank smiled.

"I thought Supergirl didn't kill," Nia said confused.

"It's complicated," Mara told her.

"You killed him while impersonating Supergirl. That's why I dreamed you with Black," Nia realized.

"You're one smart cookie," Hank said condescendingly.

"Supergirl is going to be so pissed. She may even beat you up," Nia warned him.

"Nah, more like chewed out. I've been chewed out before," Hank said dismissively while looking at Mara. "James is going to need his friends with him to get through this. So, with that said, I'm leaving," Hank said walking off.

"Such an asshole," Nia shook her head dismayed.

* * *

Col. Haley entered Alex's hospital room. Alex was sitting up staring off into space. The left side of her face was still burned and half her hair was gone. The burn was healing slowly. "How are you feeling today?" Col. Haley asked.

"Like shit," Alex replied. "But at least I can drink like normal again," Alex said drinking water through a straw.

"I'm sorry about Maggie Sawyer. I know you two were close," Col. Haley said sincerely.

Alex eyed Col. Haley with her good eye. "This isn't the time to be sorry. We should round up every alien that helped Black."

"We're working on that right now," Col. Haley assured her.

"These aliens come here asking for asylum form their shit-hole planets. And then they ally with Black killing scores of human lives. They must pay for their betrayal," Alex glared angrily.

"They will," Col. Haley agreed.

"Supergirl could have stopped Black at any time. I won't invite her back to the DEO ever again," Alex promised.

"It was Supergirl that killed Black," Col. Haley informed her.

"Bullshit. It must have been Hank. He can take anyone's appearance," Alex said skeptically.

"We'll look into it," Col. Haley said gently. "Get some rest, director." Once she was out of sight of Alex, Col. Haley morphed into Hank.

* * *

Lena went back to the mansion and found Lex staring at his mother's portrait. "Do you ever notice that her eyes seem to follow you everywhere?" Lex asked.

"Lex, it's worse than I thought. If we don't help James, he's going to die," Lena said to him.

"You mean Jimmy? I thought my men shot him in the head," Lex recalled.

"He got better," Lena told him.

"Did you ever tell mother you were dating a Black man? How controversial," Lex mocked.

"What is this? The 70s?" Lena rolled her eyes.

"You want me to help you save the best friend of my sworn enemy?" Lex asked incredulously.

"If I fix the Harun-El, I can save you both. It's all or nothing," Lena said to him. "I haven't been able to heal anyone without giving them weird-ass super-powers."

"You trust me?" Lex asked touched.

"Fuck no," Lena replied. "I need you and that's enough."

* * *

Nia cried as she sat in the visitor's lounge. "My dreams are failing me," she said to Brainiac 5.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"What good is it being a hero if I cannot protect the people I love?" Nia wondered.

"You love James?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"Not all love is sexual, Barney," she glared at him.

Brainiac 5 took a knee in front of her. "Wipe away those tears, Nia. Boys don't cry, remember?"

"Fuck you, Barney," she said trying not to laugh at his insensitivity.

"There it is," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"You're trying to end my sadness by pissing me off? You are quite the psychological manipulator," Nia said impressed.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Thanks, Barney," Nia said appreciatively.

"Backlash always follows political movements of this nature. During the Civil Rights march, White Southerners burned down churches with people inside, police used dogs on unarmed civilians, and people were hung from trees for no good reason. During the Gay Right's movement, a baker refused to make a gay couple a cake," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I don't think...those two are equivalent," Nia said to him.

"If you say so," Brainiac 5 said doubtfully.

"What's your point?" Nia wondered.

"There is no point," Brainiac 5 replied.

A doctor approached Brainiac 5 and Nia. "We removed a shit-load of shrapnel from his spine, but I have never seen a bullet cause this much damage. We've placed him in a medically induced coma. They're going to be some tough decisions to make. Who is next of kin?" the doctor asked.

"Kelly Olsen," Brainiac 5 answered. "And here she is."

"I would like to see James right away," Kelly said to the doctor.

"Right this way," the doctor said leading her away.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex looked over the Harun-El with a magnifying glass. "Truly remarkable," he said.

"We started with mice," Lena said.

"Sure, it's like you're running a lab out of a Wikipedia handbook," Lex criticized.

"Are you going to talk shit the whole time?" Lena asked impatiently.

"This is how we've worked together ever since we were kids," Lex reminded her.

"Maybe that was the problem," Lena smiled condescendingly.

"I'm brilliant and a genius. You are defiant. You always needed someone to defy," Lex told her.

"Wait, are you taking credit for my success?" Lena asked offended.

"Yeah," Lex said nonchalantly. He then began to cough uncontrollably and spat out blood. "Oh, that's not good."

"Can you get me some water," Lena called to the officer on guard.

The officer brought her a glass and then let it slip on the floor breaking. "Oops," he said and then walked off.

"How dare you? You know how important I am? This is expensive wood flooring," Lena said outraged.

"You tell him, sis," Lex chimed in.

"Shut the fuck up," Lena said angrily at him. "I made this shit. Not you."

"Actually, it was handed to you on a silver platter by Supergirl's friends," Lex corrected. "Let's get back to work, shall we?"

* * *

The next morning, Lena got off the phone with the hospital. "Just because his sister showed up, doesn't mean I can't have full access to him. I don't care that we're not legally married. I own the hospital. I own the building. I own you," Lena said to the doctor.

Eve then walked up to Lena. "I know you want to save your dying brother no matter what, and I know how much you love James Olsen."

"Yeah," Lena said wondering if there was a point.

"We should give Lex full access to your research," Eve suggested.

"Thanks, Eve. I will," Lena assured her.

Lena went inside and found Lex drooling blood on her wood floors. "My floors," Lena said shocked.

"I know, right," the police guard smirked.

"He knows not what he does. He's on a government salary after all," Lex joked.

"Give me the keys," Lena demanded of the officer.

"Err...no," he replied.

"Well...shit," Lena realized.

* * *

Kelly entered Jame's medical room and found Alex in bed nearby. "You too," Kelly said shocked.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Alex wondered.

"I'm Kelly. Jame's sister," she introduced.

"Funny, he never mentioned you one...single...time in three years," Alex remarked.

"I'm kind of the black sheep of the family," Kelly admitted. "I figured your sister would be here."

"What sister?" Alex asked confused.

"Kara Danvers, your adopted sister who worked with James at Catco for three years," Kelly said obviously.

"I've never had a sister. I never met Kara Danvers. Just heard of her. She's missing like hundreds of others from the Metropolis battle with Reign," Alex said.

Kelly gave Alex an odd look. "Well, okay then."

James started seizing up, ending their awkward conversation. Doctors rushed in to stabilize him. Moments later, the doctor talked with Kelly.

"Your brother is bleeding internally. Surgery poses a great risk to his spinal cord, but if we don't operate, he'll continue to bleed out," the doctor said.

"He might die?" Kelly asked stunned.

"Correct," the doctor confirmed.

"Yeah, let's do the surgery," Kelly agreed.

"We'll prep him right away," the doctor told her. "However, I must say, Lena could heal him completely using the Harun-El."

"The what now?" Kelly wondered.

"It's a miracle rock that heals people. It's complicated. Basically, it will save his life and allow him to walk again," the doctor said.

"Why does this sound too good to be true?" Kelly asked suspiciously.

"It will also give him superpowers," the doctor added.

"Nice. Let's do it," Kelly said eagerly.

"You have to convince Lena Luthor to allow us to use it," the doctor said.

"Are there any risks?" Kelly asked.

"Absolutely. The Harun-El could kill him or turn him into a zombie," the doctor told her. "We can operate on his back to save his life and then you can decide to use the Harun-El on him."

"Alright then," Kelly agreed.

* * *

At the mansion, Lena and Lex were playing around with a human heart. "Injecting now," Lena said as a machine injected Harun-El into the living heart.

"Pull back a tad," Lex advised.

"We did that the last time, and it didn't work," Lena objected.

"You pulled back a touch that last time," Lex pointed out.

"What the fuck is the difference?" Lena asked him and then randomly pulled back the injection.

"We've almost got it!" both of them said at once as the heart's tumors began to disappear.

"Jinx," Lex smiled immaturely.

* * *

At the hospital, Alex called up her mother. "Yeah, I'm still recovering," Alex told her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to Maggie. When I heard you guys were back together, I was so happy for you two. It's been a real roller coaster ride for me," Eliza said.

"Yeah, me too," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"So, what's up?" Eliza asked.

"Did I ever have an adopted sister?" Alex asked.

"You were our only child," Eliza dodged.

"So, Kara Danvers was never my adopted sister?" Alex pressed.

"Kara was the adopted sister of your uncle, remember?" Eliza lied. "How's Carol by the way?"

"She's fine," Alex replied vaguely. "I have no memory of her, but she worked at Catco and was friends with James."

"There are many people that work at Catco and our friends of James that you don't know," Eliza pointed out.

"Like James' sister," Alex considered.

"Yeah, sure," Eliza agreed.

"Thanks, mom," Alex said hanging up.

* * *

At the mansion, Lex followed Lena around in his wheelchair. "We are so close. It's ninety-nine percent non-lethal now," she said.

"Well, I am one hundred percent with cancer," Lex pointed out.

"Doesn't matter now. James is in surgery," Lena said tearfully.

"It kind of matters to me," Lex reminded her.

"I can't lose him," Lena said to him.

"Before you came to us, I had this dog named Ignatius. We had to put him down," Lex recalled.

There was a long awkward pause between them. "Are you...comparing my boyfriend and love of my life to your dog?" Lena wondered incredulously.

"My point is that I wanted to be there for the procedure when he was put down," Lex said.

"You sick fuck," Lena observed.

"But...mother insisted I go on a business trip with father. She thought I was being too sentimental. On this particular trip, father brought a young woman with him. She went wherever he went. I even saw them coupling," Lex told her.

"Is there a point to this story?" Lena wondered.

"I wanted to hate this woman for taking father away, for taking me away from my soon-to-be-dead dog. But then...I saw your conception...and it was beautiful," Lex recalled.

"What the fuck?" Lena mouthed.

"When they put Ignatius down, she comforted me. She sang me this sweet Irish lullaby. By the end of the trip, I wished she was my mother," Lex sad heartfelt.

"This is really weird and uncomfortable for me," Lena said to him.

"I wanted you to know that little detail," Lex said. "Jimmy needs you now."

"It's James," Lena corrected.

"You're doing this...now?" Lex asked amazed.

"Sit tight," Lena said to him as she took off.

* * *

Hank was meditating in his office about all the people he had killed and planned to kill in the near future. He then saw Kara come down his stairs. "You're dead. Are you a zombie?" Hank wondered.

"I wish. That would be fucking awesome," Kara smiled.

"What the fuck is this?" Hank wondered.

"Hank, you fucked up. You got me killed by my own daughter, no less. You couldn't have found Selena a little faster?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, man, the fuck's wrong with you?" Mon agreed, joining her.

"It isn't that easy, alright," Hank said to them.

"You know what I think? I think you wanted the kids all to yourself," Kara accused.

"Fuck you, Kara. I did my best. You held back against Reign. You could have slaughtered her a dozen times in a row, and she would have simply resurrected herself," Hank said to her.

"Or...Reign could have released her right before I killed her and then what, asshole?" Kara asked.

"Orbit the planet and reverse time," Hank said obviously.

"You know what? I don't have to take this. I'm in Heaven now, and I've already rescued Mon's ass from the hell he so deserved," Kara said.

"I kicked Satan's ass. I don't know what people are complaining about. Hell is a bitch," Mon said.

"You two in heaven? I call bullshit on that," Hank said skeptically.

"Enjoy your powers while you have them. In the afterlife, they're all gone. There's nothing I can do to help you now," Kara said.

"Like you were such a great help before," Hank rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, Hank. You know how many brownie points I got when I got to heaven? A shit-load for saving the world. I'm so high in rank right now," Kara said.

"I'm the one that is high," Hank realized.

"J'onn!" Mara yelled at him.

Hank snapped out of it. "Where am I? Who are you?" he wondered.

"Are you getting high again?" Mara accused.

"I'm no longer at the DEO. I'm a private citizen. I can get high as much as I want now," Hank said defensively.

"Well, okay then," Mara allowed.

"Mara, when will I ever experience peace again?" he asked her as he embraced her.

"You don't want peace, J'onn. Peace is boring," Mara told him.

"You're right, Mara," Hank agreed.

"I need you to kill people I can't," Mara said to him.

"You know, this whole no-killing pledge but allowing your allies to kill thing is bullshit," Hank told her.

"You want to kill everyone, and I don't want to kill anyone. We balance each other out," Mara told him.

"I suppose," Hank agreed.

"You are the Martian Manhunter. Not Martian Man-lover," Mara told him.

"God damn," Hank smiled embracing her and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Alex checked herself out of her room and got back into civilian clothes. Her hair was gone on half her scalp, and her face was still discolored. She saw Kelly sitting quietly by herself. "You want some jello?" Alex offered.

"Sure," Kelly said thankfully. "You know, jello is like trauma. You shake it and it wobbles but it keeps its form. You dig too deep, and it never comes back the same way."

"You don't seem too bent out of shape over James. You military, psychiatry?" Alex guessed.

"A psychologist," Kelly nodded. "I have pretty much seen it all," she said sadly. "Plus, this would be the twelfth time I've visited James in the hospital."

"Wow," Alex said softly.

"You know my brother. He's always diving into something dangerous. It's his way of measuring up to his idol, Superman," Kelly said.

"So, how come he never mentioned you one single time?" Alex asked.

"My family and I had a falling out. My parents wanted me to get married to a man, and I didn't," Kelly said.

"You're shitting me?" Alex asked stunned.

"Afraid not. I came out in college and have spent my life counseling LGBT youth," Kelly smiled.

"That's great," Alex said impressed.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked her, seeing her sad expression.

"I...lost a woman that was very close to me. We were actually engaged, then broke it off, gave each other the silent treatment for a year, and then tried again. I thought I would have my happy ending and then Manchester Black and his gang took her from me," Alex said sadly.

Kelly noticed Alex's wounded face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your burden," Alex said to her.

"Black shot my brother in the back. We're connected," Kelly said touching Alex's hand.

Mara and Hank interrupted their chat. "Nice to see you healing well," Mara said acting the part.

"You here to get me back to work?" Alex asked annoyed.

"No pressure there. With Col. Haley and you both recovering, I have taken the liberty of cleaning up the DEO and making its floor plan more efficient," Mara said.

Alex walked up to Mara with a cold expression. "You're a consultant. Nothing more."

"Fine. Do it your way, director," Mara replied. "But as long as you remain here, you're not in the DEO."

"I have had enough of your shit, Jade. When I get back, there will be some changes, alright," Alex said and then walked off in a huff.

"So...do you like jello?" Kelly asked Hank willing to share.

"What do I look like? Bill Cosby?" Hank scoffed.

* * *

Brainiac 5 went up to a vending machine, placed a fake card in the swipe and then electronically connected himself to the vending machine hacking it. A snack then fell for him to take. "Are you poor or something?" Nia asked him.

"On the contrary. I'm richer than God," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So...why?" Nia wondered.

"To test their security. I feel this compulsion to crack whatever I come across," Brainiac 5 said and then handed Nia the stolen snack.

"Thanks," Nia said gratefully and then unexpectedly kissed Brainiac 5 on the lips. "I don't know why I did that," she said stunned.

"It's Naltorian breeding season," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Oh my God, this is why I wanted to be a real girl," Nia said freaking out. "The mating impulse has been so intense recently."

"It will only last a month," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I know. I keep telling myself this will be the year I get a full sex-change," Nia said freaking out.

"I should have anticipated this. You're going to need practice before you seal the deal with Alex, so to speak," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"How are you going to do that?" Nia asked skeptically.

Brainiac 5 changed his hologram to a female version of himself. "Like this," she said obviously.

"Oh my God, you're so hawt," Nia said kissing Brainiac 5 furiously.

The lights in the hospital then started to fluctuate and the alarm system went off. "A power surge?" Mara wondered.

Hank sensed someone at the dam. "There's someone there I have never sensed before. If the dam is knocked out, it could threaten the city's power supply."

"Let's go," Mara said taking off with James.

At the same time, James was on the operating table. "Where are the backup generators?" the doctor asked his nurse team as he entered.

"They should come on a few minutes," a nurse told him.

"We can't wait that long. He will bleed out," the doctor said.

* * *

Supergirl and Hank arrived at the dam's power generators only to find three Guardians chilling. "I'm sorry, who the fuck are you guys?" Hank asked.

"We're the Guardians," Khan said taking out his blades. Ursus transformed himself into a half-bear/half-man while carrying a Gatling gun.

Mara fired her heat vision on Khan. He deflected her heat vision with his blade blasting a hole in the ceiling and compromising the dam.

"Oops," Khan mocked.

"It will flood the city," Mara realized stunned.

"You take care of the dam. I'll deal with them," Hank said to her.

Mara went outside and used her frost breath on the water to freeze it blocking the water flow. Hank took out a pistol and fired on Khan. With lightning-fast reflexes, Khan deflected the bullets. Ursus fired on Hank with his Gatling gun. Hank dropped underneath the floor before he could be hit.

Hank then came back up and punched Ursus to the floor. Khan then swiped at Hank going right through him. "Stop this madness. You will kill thousands of people," Hank said to them.

Ler wrapped his whip around Hank electrifying him. Ursus got back up and smacked Hank hard to the face. Khan then stabbed Hank through with his blade. Mara dropped back in and blasted the three off of Hank with her aura.

Khan put his blades away on his back and then took out a Kryptonite blade. Khan and Mara then sped around the dam facility faster than the eye could track. Mara had to actually work hard to avoid Khan and his blade. She finally kicked the blade out of his hands. Ursus then slammed Mara into the wall with his shoulder. Mara punched Ursus off of her and fired heat vision at Ler. He uprooted solid rock from the ground to shield himself.

Mara charged up and fired an energy blast from her right palm blasting Ler's rock shield sending Ler to the floor. "She's as tough as Alina said," Ursus said in Russian.

"Oh, I haven't even warmed up," Mara said increasing her power to Super Insane level two.

Ler clasped his hands together and created an earthquake around the dam. The dam started to crack in several places. "I would take care of that," Ler said to Mara in English.

Mara considered the Guardians and then the dam. Taking the injured Hank, Mara flew out of the facility. Dropping Hank a distance away from the river, Mara walked on the river and was suddenly hit with a wall of water as the dam collapsed. The Guardians watched from afar as Mara was overwhelmed.

Mara's eyes turned red as she powered up. "Reign," she summoned.

The wall of water turned into a waterspout as it shot up into the clouds. As the water kept coming in, the waterspout simply went higher. Reign then super-heated the water into steam. "She's just delaying the inevitable," Khan said to the other two.

Ler nodded and then summoned boulders from the surrounding area and tossed them towards the dam. The boulders slammed into the dam plugging the holes. Ler kept the rocks coming sealing the holes completely. Mara then landed back on the water exhausted.

"Let's go," Ler told the other two.

* * *

At the L Corp. tower, Lena barged into the operating room. "We're using the Harun-El serum," she informed the doctors.

"That's like...totally illegal," the doctor reminded her.

"I don't give a shit," she told him off.

Lena then took out a large-ass needle and stabbed James in the heart with it. The bullet wound healed immediately and James suddenly woke up.

"We can take it over from here, Miss Luthor," the doctor said to her.

"Sure," Lena said leaving the room.

The doctor then morphed into Brainiac 5. "Thanks, Barney," James said appreciatively.

"Don't mention it," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Lena came back to the mansion all pissed-off. Lex was enjoying a nice cup of Joe. "You know, most bad kids burn ants with a magnifying glass but not you. You would build ant hills out of mud and twigs to scale. It would take you hours, sometimes days. And then you would trick the ants into thinking they were going home and orchestrate them walking into an open flame," Lena recalled.

"Good times," Lex smiled amused.

"You're psychotic, Lex," Lena accused.

"Do you always use three-syllable words for anyone you don't truly understand?" Lex mocked.

"I can do it in two: Asshole," Lena said to him.

"What did I do this time?" Lex asked exasperated.

"The power at the hospital didn't go off because of the attack on the dam. You did that. We have back-up generators in place in case something like this should happen," Lena said.

"How did I shut down the hospital's backup generators from here?" Lex wondered.

"You found a way, didn't you? You shut down the power while James was on the operating table to force my hand. To force me to use the Harun-El on him," Lena accused.

"Damn, you figured it out. Good job, sis," Lex said impressed. "Well, mostly anyway. I gave Black the order to have Jame's shot. What he thought was a heroic gesture was actually him being the primary target," Lex said.

"How did you give Black the order?" Lena asked confused.

"Because you're missing the middle man," Lex smiled. "The Russians."

Lena gave Lex a look of horror. "You see, you needed a little nudge. James was that nudge," Lex said.

"James is going to live, and you're going to rot," Lena said angrily. "Take him away," she said to the police guard.

"I'm disappointed in your reaction but not surprised. Which is why I had someone give me the cure ten minutes ago," Lex revealed. Lex snapped the handcuffs off his wheelchair and then shed his hospital gown revealing a nice black suit.

The police guard then became translucent and then reformed back into Alina. "What the fuck?" Lena realized.

Alina extended her hand and forced Lena's body into the wheelchair. She then calmly placed handcuffs on her wrist tying her to the chair.

"Miss Tesschmacher!" Lex yelled for her.

She came in aiming a revolver at Lena. "That's a little unnecessary, Eve," Lex said to her. "Dial it back a little."

"Okay, Lex. Anything for you, baby," Eve said putting the revolver away in her purse.

"Eve? You betrayed me?" Lena gasped.

"Sorry but not sorry," Eve smiled adorably.

"How long?" Lena asked shocked.

"Since the beginning," Eve told her. "Nothing personal."

"It kind of feels personal," Lena objected.

"We should kill her to end all loose ends," Alina said to Lex.

"You kill her and the deal is off," Lex told her.

"Fine," Alina allowed and made Lena go unconscious in the wheelchair. "Let's move."

"Take care of Lena," Lex ordered Eve as he left with Alina.

Alina opened the doors to the mansion and was met with a dozen armed guards. Alina walked calmly through them as they shot at her. The bullets merely went through her. As she walked past each guard, they fell to the ground dead from a stroke. Other guards then rushed in with guns raised. As soon as they got within range, they all fell to the ground dead.

Alina then got into the helicopter and mastered the controls quickly. Lex slowly moved towards the helicopter thinking he was some kind of bad-ass. "Get your ass moving!" Alina yelled at him over the helicopter blades.

Lex then quickly got in and cloaked the mansion. Alina flew the hospital helicopter off the ground towards the city. Alina then noticed Supergirl approaching. "We have trouble," Alina said seriously.

"Supergirl. So, we finally meet," Lex said glaring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Lex Luthor is a hybrid of Jessie Eisenberg and Jon Cryer with the events of Batman V Superman being canon in this universe. CW Lena is once again naive as she unwittingly helps Lex escaped, experiments on Reign without success endangering everyone, and assisting Rhea in bringing her fleet to Earth. That said, I love writing for her because she's so unstable, elitist, and full of herself never learning from her mistakes.


	105. Red Retcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor retcons Season 4 as the true mastermind but Red Daughter has schemes of her own.

As soon as Lex spotted Supergirl approaching, he opened the door of the helicopter and leaped out. Mara went straight for him ignoring the helicopter. Using his watch, Lex activated a bodysuit that allowed him to fly off. Mara continued pursuit and punched Lex to the back sending Lex into the Daily Planet globe. Lex then fell to the roof of the Daily Planet skyscraper with his suit breaking off on impact. Mara then landed close to Lex and punched him hard to the chest. Mara then went for a finishing strike when Lex managed to cup her hand keeping her at bay.

"You have powers?" Mara wondered.

"Yes, I have powers," Lex grinned.

He then activated what was left of his suit. The drone fired at Mara from behind. Mara fired heat vision at the drone destroying it while Lex punched Mara across the rooftop. Lex then grabbed a hold of the Daily Planet globe, lifted it above his head, and slammed it down on her.

* * *

**Five Years Before**

At Lex's trial, Lena testified against Lex. "One disagreement over his obsession and he shut me out. He killed people," Lena said.

"Did you witness my client, Mr. Luthor, kill anyone?" the defense lawyer asked.

"Well, no. I saw it on the news," Lena said obviously.

"Did you see Mr. Luthor kill anyone on the news?" the defense lawyer asked.

"No," Lena said flatly.

"Were you there in the Kryptonian ship when the creature known as Doomsday escaped?" the defense lawyer asked.

"Well, no," Lena answered. "But I have email correspondence from him about his experiments."

"None of which can be verified as being from Mr. Luthor," the defense lawyer said obviously. "I would like Miss Luthor's testimony in its entirety stricken, your honor," the defense lawyer moved.

"It's stricken," the judge agreed.

"The fuck?" Lena wondered.

James was then put on the stand. "Where were you when Doomsday was unleashed?" the defense lawyer asked.

"I was in the hospital recovering from being shot in the head by a terrorist. Thanks, Miss Lane," James muttered.

"So, you didn't see anything?" the defense lawyer asked.

"Nah, bro. I didn't see shit. I mean, I hate the man, but I wasn't even there. I don't even know why I am here," James said honestly.

"Your honor, these two witnesses are shit," the defense lawyer said to the judge.

"I agree," the judge nodded.

"We have a recording of what happened on the Kryptonian ship the moment Doomsday was released," the prosecutor said and then played it.

* * *

**Flashback (Within a Flashback)**

Lex watched his timer with anticipation. The Batwing flew over to the Kryptonian ship and fired missiles into its hull blasting a hole through it. Lex barely kept his footing as explosions went through the ship. Batman went down into the hole placing his Batwing in Alfred's hands. Batman then went through the ship's corridors looking for someone to kill.

Finally, Batman encountered Lex. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he said nervously. "Obviously, Superman failed to kill you. That means poor Martha is going to die."

"I don't give a shit," Batman replied getting closer to Lex.

"Seriously?" Superman said through the radio.

"I mean...I was trying to intimidate him," Batman said to the radio. He then turned to Lex. "You've lost."

"If you won't kill god then the Devil will do it!" Lex shouted.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Batman asked losing patience.

"I mixed the DNA of Zod and myself to create an abomination designed solely for the purpose of destroying Superman," Lex said with a crazed expression.

"That sounds really bizarre. I am going to name it Bizarro," Batman said.

"No, you see, it is doomsday," Lex corrected.

"I like Bizarro better," Batman insisted.

"You don't understand. My creation brings doom," Lex argued.

"But it's night, how can it be doomsday if its night," Batman replied.

"You're just trying to confuse me with your interrogative mind. I know your tricks. You can't fool me," Lex said.

"You're a freak. Now, get out of the way," Batman said.

What followed were roars, shrieks, and Batman's maniacal laughter with Superman finally dropping in. "What's going on here?" Superman asked. "Oh God!"

**End Flashback Within a Flashback**

* * *

The judge listened to the recording intently until it abruptly cut off. The rest of the courtroom was stunned into silence. "Can we really say the voice on that recording is my client?" the defense lawyer asked.

"I would recognize that voice anywhere," the judge said confidently. "This seems pretty clear cut. Before I render a verdict, do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Luthor?"

"I was told I was to have a jury trial. I was told that," Lex said pathetically.

"That ship has sailed, Mr. Luthor," the judge rolled her eyes.

"This is a...TRAVESTY of JUSTICE!" Lex declared. "I want a new lawyer and a new trial," Lex demanded.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," the judge refused.

"You...are biased against me," Lex accused.

"How so?" the judge asked incredulously.

"Because I'm White," Lex said.

"Get the fuck out of here with that," the Black woman judge chuckled.

"I am protecting mankind...against Extinction!" Lex shouted.

"Calm the fuck down, Mr. Luthor," the judge ordered.

"Alright," Lex agreed.

"Alexander Luthor, I hereby declare you...," the judge began and then face-planted dead.

"Can I have my jury trial now?" Lex wondered.

Lex was taken away to jail for a new trial when he saw Mercy and Otis cheering him on.

* * *

Eve came to visit Lex at the Metropolis Jail. "Nice place you got here," she said of the luxurious room. It had a bed, paintings, a coffee table, an easy chair, and a desk.

"It's actually for conjugal visits only," Lex corrected. "They have me in a cell much smaller than this. The injustice of it all," Lex said about to cry.

"Sounds lonely," Eve said flirtatiously.

"I have taught some of the inmates how to play chess. A difficult task, mind you," Lex told her. "I like mentoring. I do."

"It's a waste. You have such a brilliant mind. You're the one thing between us and total annihilation," Eve said adoringly.

"I know," Lex acknowledged.

"I used to write you letters," Eve revealed.

"I read them," Lex said giving nothing away. "Miss Tesschmacher...I need you to do a little favor for me."

"Anything," Eve gushed.

"What do you know about Catco magazine?" Lex asked.

"It sucks. Their subscriptions are down," Eve answered.

"James Olsen works there, doesn't he? And he's connected to the second Kryptonian," Lex said as the wheels in his brain began to turn.

"Yeah," Eve agreed.

"I hear Cat Grant needs a new assistant. You should have no problem getting the job," Lex said confidently.

"Consider it done. I get to be your spy. That's so cool," Eve said excitedly. "But, you know, I can do more."

"I know," Lex nodded and then motioned for her to go away.

* * *

**Nine Months Before**

**Tskhinvali, South Ossetia**

In the Georgian breakaway province of South Ossetia, Kara worked with Russian advisers on how to deal with some insurgents. "The Georgian-backed South Ossetian rebels to our rebel South Ossetian government forces are positioned here in this building," Nikolai said on the map.

"Who is rebelling against who now?" Kara asked confused.

"There are Russian citizens in that building being held hostage," Nikolai said to her.

"Got it," Kara said ready for action in her Russian uniform.

"Here's a rifle and ammunition. Don't leave any of those terrorists alive," Nikolai said to her as he gave her what she needed.

Kara casually went towards the building ignoring the sniper fire upon her. She went inside and cleared every room killing the rebels with accurate shots. When she would get shot, it would tear through her uniform but not penetrate her suit underneath. She threw grenades into rooms and blasted out walls with her grenade thrower. Within a few minutes, the building was completely clear. Kara then found a collection of families huddled together in the basement.

"I'm here to rescue you," Kara told them.

They simply nodded at her. "Although I will say, you're all ugly as fuck," Kara said looking upon their ugly wrinkled faces.

They nodded in agreement. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?" Kara asked them.

They nodded again. Kara proceeded to lead the families out of the building and then went over to Nikolai. "Russian citizens, you say? Russian citizens who can't understand or speak Russian?" Kara asked skeptically.

"There are millions of Americans who can't speak English. What of it?" Nikolai said dismissively.

"This is some bullshit," Kara said to him.

"We're eating away at Georgia piece-by-piece until it's gone. Get with the program," Nikolai said bluntly.

"You know the difference between you and me, Nikolai?" Kara asked.

"What?" Nikolai asked impatiently.

"I make this look good," Kara said putting on sunglasses as the building collapsed behind them.

"We're leaving to Moscow, tomorrow," Nikolai informed her.

"I want a pet," Kara said to him.

"Like a cat or dog?" Nikolai asked confused.

"No, a pet human. I have this really funny idea," Kara smiled as she thought of it.

"Who do you have in mind?" Nikolai asked.

* * *

Sometime later, Lex finished chiseling a painting of angels and demons from his house. He fliped it upside down so that the demons were on top and the angels below on the jail wall. "I didn't know you liked art," the warden remarked.

"I didn't know you were a homosexual...until now," Lex replied.

"How did you know?" the warden wondered.

"You accepted my opera tickets so readily. It was a simple induction," Lex told him.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," the warden smiled amused.

"So...how can I help you?" Lex asked the warden.

"You have a phone call...from the Belorussian embassy," the warden said seriously.

Lex brought to a phone. "Hello, how can I help you?" Lex asked awkwardly.

"I have something interesting you might want to know about. There is another Kryptonian, in our hands," Nikolai said to Lex in Russian.

Lex easily caught on to the Russian accent. "Oh really?" Lex replied.

"She's a copy of the original Supergirl. Her memory is absent," Nikolai said.

"Are you sure?" Lex asked in Russian.

"Absolutely," Nikolai said confidently.

"Does she have powers?" Lex asked.

"The very same. Come as soon as possible. She wishes to see you," Nikolai requested.

"Yeah, sure," Lex agreed. Lex turned to the warden. "I need seventy-two hours to do some shady shit overseas. I'll use a hologram emitter so no one will know I am missing.

"Oh, Lex Luthor, how can I say no to you? Just come right back, you hear," the warden permitted.

* * *

Lex took a convoluted way to get to Russia by taking a private plane to Miami and then to Cuba, then getting fake passports and ID cards from the Russian embassy, and then flying commercial to Moscow. He was greeted by Nikolai and Alina at Moscow International.

"Lex Luthor, your reputation is legendary," Nikolai said politely.

"I know," Lex said flustered by meeting new people.

"You did an excellent job portraying philanthropist and social connector, Mark Zuckerberg, as a villain, and his greedy, tax-evading, traitorous, piece-of-shit business partner as a victim," Alina praised.

"I think you're confusing me for Jessie Eisenberg. As you can see, I'm bald, not by choice, mind you," Lex said angrily.

"You don't have much time with us, Mr. Luthor. Shall we?" Nikolai said leading Lex to a car that would take him outside the city to a run-down prison.

* * *

**Belarus**

Lex cautiously went inside the prison and found Kara sitting on a bed. The prison was in a state of disrepair with paint flaking off. "She can speak English well enough, but her knowledge of the outside world is very limited. She has difficulty controlling her powers," Nikolai said to Lex.

"I can show her how to master her powers and help you contain her," Lex said to Nikolai.

"I knew you were the man for the job," Nikolai said smiling. "Lex Luthor, specialist in all things Kryptonian. You will make her Russia's greatest weapon."

"I'll make her hate whoever you want. Personality conditioning is a specialty of mine," Lex boasted.

Lex went to talk to Kara alone in the prison cell. "You like it here?" he asked her.

"I don't know what I like," Kara said honestly.

"Did they teach you any English?" Lex asked.

"A...little," Kara replied. "I don't understand my strength."

"Would you like to?" Lex asked.

* * *

Kara demonstrated her strength by resisting a large hydraulic press. "Alex, it is the only name I remember," Kara said to Lex.

"Let's just say we were the best of friends," Lex smiled.

"Where do I come from?" Kara asked. "I am different. Why?"

Lex's alarm went off. "I'll tell you everything soon, but I have to go," Lex said giving her some Oreos. "Go on, have some," Lex said opening the package and then gently putting one in her mouth.

"Good," Kara said eating one.

"I'll send you books. Things to study," Lex promised her. "And when I return...English," Lex said.

Nikolai, Alina, and Kara watched as Lex was taken back to the airport. "Want one," Kara offered Alina an Oreo.

"Oreos are a symbol of American corporate greed," Alina refused.

"Come on, they're good," Kara licked the frosting off one.

"Very well," Alina said taking one. "Actually, quite good."

"You can't even taste the American imperialism," Kara said eating another.

"Is this ruse over with?" Nikolai asked Kara impatiently.

"Oh, we're just beginning," Kara grinned.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

Alina dropped off more packages to Kara. "More crap from Lex Luthor," she said scornfully.

"He's like my very own book club without membership dues," Kara smiled as she read _The Great Gatsby._

"That book used to be mandatory reading in school on the ills of uncontrolled capitalism," Alina said of the book.

"At the heart of it, it is a man that spends everything he has to secure his true love," Kara said wiping away a tear as she finished it.

Alina rolled her eyes. "More like a bootlegger that entices a married woman into an adulterous affair and pays the price for his foolishness."

"Love is always foolish. Like a woman and her bear," Kara said reflectively.

"Wait...what?" Alina thought she misheard. She then looked at her watch. "Alright, back to the prison, so you can fuck with Lex Luthor again."

"You're so understanding," Kara smiled amused.

* * *

**Belarus**

Lex took the time to teach Kara chess. "A grand-master taught me how to play," Lex said proudly. "That is how I learned Russian."

"I read your books," Kara said to him.

"Really? Philip of Macedonia?" Lex quizzed.

"Father of Alexander the Great, your namesake. He created a power base in Macedonia but was assassinated. His son would attempt to conquer the known world," Kara answered. "Does this appeal to you?"

"You sound like my sister," Lex said softly.

"Lena," Kara acknowledged.

"Yes, you pay attention. You remind me of her, sometimes," Lex said honestly. "I used to think we were inseparable. That we would change everything."

"What happened?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"People disappoint," Lex checkmated her.

Kara pretended to be cross and placed her king down on the board. "Not bad, though. You've read that book more than the others," Lex said of the _Great Gatsby_. "Why?"

"It's a story of love," Kara said adoringly.

"It's about profit-driven fools. Money is always acquired at someone else's expense," Lex lectured her.

"But you have money," Kara said obviously.

"I do because it is their weapon. The way their world works," Lex said to her.

"Ah, you're a student of Marx," Kara nodded.

"Clever girl," Lex smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Kara had breakfast with Lex at a cabin. "Thank you, Mikhail," Kara said as a boy gave her tea.

"You live with just your mother," Lex sensed.

"My father was a bad man. He left," Mikhail said sadly.

"My father was also a bad man," Lex said angrily.

"What did he do?" Mikhail asked curiously.

"He stayed," Lex said bitterly.

Kara put her hand on Lex's. "I will always be with you if you want me to. I will go when you want to be alone."

Lex felt a slight tremor of emotion. "Thank you," Lex said appreciatively. His alarm then went off. "Time to go," he said leaving abruptly.

Kara smiled at Mikhail and gave him a stack of bills. "I loved the tea," Kara said patting his head. Kara then heard a radio message from PATRIOT.

"Come to Moscow, immediately. It's an emergency," Alina told her. "It's Supergirl. She's on her way here."

Kara took to the skies and shot towards Moscow.

* * *

A week later, Lex came to visit Kara again after the Kryptonite scare. "You need an American accent," Lex said to her.

"Why?" Kara wondered. "You want me to go to America," she realized.

"Someday, when you're ready," Lex said.

"I'm ready. I want to see it," Kara said playing along. "I want to know more. I want to know more about this Supergirl. Why does she look like me?"

"She's your niece," Lex revealed. "The original Supergirl was slain by her own child. That child is now the Supergirl flying American skies, accountable to no one. She is a monster," Lex said to Kara.

"Who is her father?" Kara asked.

"He was a barbarous alien...but he didn't deserve being killed by his own daughter," Lex said to her.

"Why did she kill her own parents?" Kara asked Lex.

"I don't know," Lex said honestly. "But believe me, she won't hesitate to kill you even if you have her mother's face."

"I will avenge my sister's death," Kara said seriously.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Lex smiled. "I have the same problem. My sister jailed my mother and testified against me, so she could take over Lex Corp for herself. She's a greedy sociopathic bitch," Lex said angrily.

"Together, we will defeat our enemies," Kara said getting close to him.

"Yes, good," Lex said awkwardly and then turned away from her.

* * *

**Four Months Before**

**Metropolis**

Lex and Kara were dressed in American clothes wearing wigs to disguise themselves. "Metropolis. Experience Babylon," Lex said disgustedly.

"Can you get me a bottle of Jack Daniels, please," Tony Stark said to Kara as she pretended to be a hostess.

"Only if I can share it with you," Kara said flirtingly with him.

"Oh, I already have a Russian lady," Tony said referring to Natasha Romanov.

"Why stop at one?" Kara smiled.

"I like this girl. Come back to my hotel for a good time," Tony said giving Kara his hotel number. Tony and Natasha then got up and walked off.

"Just so you know, I will never fuck you," Natasha said to Tony.

"Oh, I see. You're on Rodger's side," Tony realized.

"He's too much of a square," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Bruce Banner? Really?" Tony asked incredulously.

"You know what they say. Once you go green, you don't go back," Natasha smiled.

"I have green in my pockets. What about that green, huh?" Tony asked.

"Tony, shut the fuck up before I cut your balls off and send them to Pepper," Natasha scolded.

Kara stopped listening to their banter and reunited with Lex. On a high balcony, Lex showed Kara the people that were in the hotel that were at a convention. "These people are American weapons makers and war profiteers. Russia suffers so Americans can live like this," Lex said.

"And Supergirl protects these people?" Kara asked aghast.

"It's a misplaced patriotism. Let me show you where she lives," Lex offered.

* * *

Lex and Kara strolled to one of Mara's humble apartments, the one that used to be her mother's. "This is where the original Supergirl lived for years. Her daughter then took it over after she killed her mother," Lex said as they got to the door.

Lex unlocked the door letting them inside. "What was her name? Her human name?" Kara asked.

"Kara Danvers," Lex revealed. "Her daughter has her own alias. One, I haven't figured out, yet," Lex admitted.

Kara looked around the apartment. "She likes comfort, but she is perfectly disciplined," Kara said as she saw Mara's clothes all folded perfectly and in proper order in the closet. Kara then opened the refrigerator. "This is all for her?" Kara wondered.

"A half-Insane hybrid has a healthy appetite," Lex said as Kara saw a collection of meat products and vegetables. Kara then saw a photograph of Bro-Lee and recognized the beast of a man she had fought in the Antarctic.

"She lives like a princess," Kara remarked declining to mention her apartment was many times more expensive and luxurious.

"Who knows where she gets her money," Lex said implying something nefarious.

Kara noticed someone at the door. "Someone is coming," she told Lex.

Alex came in as Lex took a hiding position. Alex glanced at Kara expecting to see Mara. "Is this a joke?" she asked Kara positively spooked.

"Hello, Alex," Kara said to her.

Alex embraced Kara and began to cry. "How are you still alive? I saw you die. I saw you buried," Alex sobbed.

"It's hard to explain," Kara admitted.

"How long have you been alive?" Alex asked suddenly becoming annoyed. "You know what? Fuck it. I don't even care. I've missed you so much," Alex said wiping away tears.

"Is my daughter okay?" Kara asked her.

"Mara's fine. She actually handled it better than me. I've been a wreck. You have no idea how hard it has been for me," Alex said to her. "Is Mon alive, too?" Alex asked hopefully.

Kara shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Kara," Alex said sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, too," Kara nodded.

"Mara blames herself for what happened. You have to make things right for her," Alex said to Kara.

"Of course," Kara agreed.

"Well, I'll gather everyone. We're going to have a big 'coming back' party," Alex said taking her phone out.

Kara suddenly grabbed a hold of Alex and kissed her on the lips. Alex went into a momentary daze. Kara then lightly smacked Alex to the head knocking her out. She then laid Alex on the couch. "So, you have that power as well," Lex said coming out of the closet.

"Yes," Kara answered.

"A pity. I would have enjoyed a kiss from you," Lex said coldly. "You did well though. No one can know you exist. Not yet, anyway," Lex said and then took off to go back to prison.

Kara looked over Mara's journal skimming through it. "Poor girl," Kara put the book down. Kara then turned to Alex. "I'm sorry, Alex. I'm not her. I cannot be her."

* * *

Kara strolled into L Corp. wearing glasses to disguise herself and met Lena and Eve in an elevator. "What the fuck?" Lena said of Kara.

"I've been getting that a lot around town," Kara smirked and then stopped the elevator.

"Where have you been, Kara Danvers? I had to replace your ass with that Jade bitch," Lena said angrily. "I thought maybe you were one of the missing dead."

"Sorry to disappoint," Kara smirked.

"Is this your clever way of collecting on your life insurance policy?" Lena asked.

"I have a life insurance policy?" Kara asked suddenly interested.

"You know what? I'd rather have Jade than someone as undependable as you. You put your sister and her parents through hell. I thought I knew you. You're fired," Lena said angrily.

"You can't fire me after I've already been declared legally dead," Kara said obviously.

"Fuck you, Kara Danvers," Lena said and reached for the elevator button.

"Yeah, no," Kara said and then kissed Lena on the mouth erasing her memory of the conversation. Kara then knocked her out before she could regain focus.

"Was that really necessary?" Eve asked.

"How do I put this? I do whatever the fuck I want," Kara said to Eve.

"I'm telling Lex that you've been acting dumb this entire time," Eve threatened.

Kara rolled her eyes. "You really aren't the brightest bulb, are you?" she said as she advanced on her.

Kara left the elevator leaving both Lena and Eve knocked out on the floor. Kara then went over to the L Corp. computer and began hacking into its server sending everything she could to Russian servers back home.

* * *

That night, Eve was freaking out. "She knocked out both Lena and myself. She's gone rogue," Eve called Lex.

"Sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders," Lex smiled.

"I'm being serious. We could risk her falling into the hands of the Americans," Eve said concerned.

"I'll fix this," Lex assured her.

An American drone was hacked into and fired a missile at Mikhail's cabin completely destroying it and killing the boy inside. Nikolai, Alina, and Kara casually strolled over to the wreckage.

"And he was only two days away from puberty," Kara wiped away a tear.

"Shame," Nikolai agreed.

"How should I feel about this?" Kara asked him.

"How about pissed-off? The Americans have conducted an airstrike in Russian airspace killing a Russian citizen," Nikolai said.

"We're actually on the Belarussian side of the border," Alina reminded him.

"Well...then we don't give a fuck," Nikolai corrected himself.

"It was Lex. He probably hacked the drone to make me feel an emotional reaction against the Americans," Kara said.

"Little did he know, you're a complete sociopath," Nikolai said of her.

"That's not true. I care deeply about a few people and no one else," Kara said to them.

"You done with this silly charade?" Nikolai asked impatiently.

Kara scoffed. "I'm just warming up."

"He's on his way here," Nikolai told Kara.

"Okay, shoo. I have to get ready for my next performance," Kara said to them.

"This is bullshit," Nikolai said to Alina as they both walked out of sight.

* * *

Lex finally made his way over to the cabin as Kara was on her knees with tears streaking down her cheek. "Who could have done this?" Kara asked fighting not to laugh.

"You know," Lex said frowning.

Kara took up a piece of debris from the missile. "American," she said to Lex.

"I must punish them," Kara said resolved.

"No, that would start World War III. The Americans cannot see your face. They cannot know you exist," Lex insisted.

"You're...an American," Kara pointed out.

"And they put me in a cell," Lex shot back.

"What am I? Why am I here?" Kara wondered.

"To balance the world," Lex said to her.

"That I can do," Kara agreed. "Supergirl sides with the Americans. She follows her emotions. I will have discipline. I will follow you, and I will destroy her."

* * *

**Five Weeks Before**

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

"The Americans have the Harun-El. It's a magical rock that appears to do anything," Nikolai rolled his eyes.

"We must acquire a sample of it to test it," Alina said.

"I got an idea," Kara smiled.

Lex arrived at a military base near Moscow in a hurry. "We do not know what ails her. She was in the middle of a training session, and she started to have a nose bleed. Our scans cannot get through her shielding," Nikolai said deeply concerned.

"There's only one thing I can think of that can cure her: the Harun-El," Lex said seriously.

"How can you get to it?" Nikolai asked.

"I will transport it within my own body. But first, I will need Lena's cooperation. The only way I can do that is to...," Lex realized.

Lex took off and entered a radiation chamber giving him radiation sickness. When he was pulled out, he was in bad shape. Kara eyed Nikolai. "Did we...just trick Lex Luthor into giving himself cancer?"

"Indeed," Nikolai said amused.

"He is the gift that keeps on giving," Kara chuckled.

* * *

**Metropolis**

An oblivious Lena came into her office and found Lex's blue hologram waiting for her. "Hey, sis. I hate what you've done to the place," Lex smirked.

"What the fuck?" Lena wondered.

"I need Black Kryptonite...like right now," Lex said to her.

"You know it doesn't grow back hair," Lena smirked.

"This? No, no, no, I shave my hair off regularly," Lex said defensively.

"Yeah, bullshit," Lena doubted. "So, have you come to say you love me?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"Love is valueless. Respect is what I have for you," Lex said.

"Why do you need the Harun-El?" Lena asked impatiently.

"I'm dying," Lex revealed.

* * *

**Two Days Ago**

Lex made his daring escape revealing his master-plan to Lena while playing the SAW soundtrack. Lex then went back to Russia a free man. "I have the Harun-El in my veins," Lex revealed to Nikolai.

"Good, but she got better," Nikolai said pointing out a healthy-looking Kara.

"Well, that's great news," Lex said relieved.

"Let's get that Harun-El out of your system," Nikolai smiled.

Using a blood dialysis machine, the doctors were able to get the Harun-El filtered out of Lex's blood and then transported away for study. Kara came up to Lex. "You were willing to die for me, to suffer cancer for me," she said heartfelt.

"Yes, of course," Lex replied.

"Lena saved you?" Kara realized.

"This isn't about Lena. This is about you and me," Lex said reaching for a case. "You remember the story of Philip and Alexander?"

"Yeah," Kara recalled.

"Well, I'm Philip and you're Alexander, and your name shall be remembered forever as the one that conquered the world," Lex said to her. "You are my gift to the world. My legacy."

Kara opened Lex's case and saw her new Supergirl suit. On its chest was a crest with a star inside. The suit was dark blue with a dark red cape contrasting with the American Supergirl's brighter colors. "The suit is infused with Wakanda technology. It will absorb kinetic energy and will allow you to project energy outward. It's a much tougher material than the American Supergirl's uniform. It's also lacks that archaic skirt and boots," Lex said to her.

"I love it. Thank you, Lex," Kara gave him a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**Present**

**Metropolis**

The Daily Planet globe suddenly exploded in all directions as Mara gave a scream of rage. Calming her aura down, she sped over to the hospital and found James alive in a hospital bed with Alex at his side. "What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Lex Luthor. He's free," Mara said to her. "I tried to stop him, but he got away."

"Lena, does she know?" James asked.

"I don't know," Mara admitted.

"Okay, I will find her. You get J'onn and find Lex," Alex ordered.

Mara nodded and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 16 CW SG episodes, it revealed that Red Daughter is a total ditz and can be easily manipulated by those around her. In this version, it is Kara that outsmarts Lex to do her bidding.


	106. Public Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara defends herself in front of Congress but Red Daughter has other plans for her.

The DEO stormed L Corp. tower and found Lena passed out at her desk. "Lena," Alex said concerned as she touched for vital signs. "She's alive. Get the EMTs up here now," Alex ordered.

"Director, there's a letter. It's from Lex Luthor," an agent discovered.

"Stay with her while I compromise this valuable piece of evidence," Alex ordered her and then opened the letter. "Lex is working with Eve Tesschmacher? Well...shit," Alex realized as she read the letter.

Lena then started to wake up. "Hey, Lena, I need you to tell me what happened like right now, okay," Alex said condescendingly.

"Alex, I got to tell you about Lex," Lena said weakly.

"He escaped from prison, he attacked you, and he stole your research. We know," Alex said.

"Why did you even ask then?" Lena asked confused.

"Don't move. And yes, we also know that Eve was his spy," Alex said.

"I want you to know that none of this is my fault," Lena deflected.

"You've been through trauma. Please, try to shut up," Alex advised. "Supergirl is searching for Lex. We'll find him."

* * *

Mara eyed Metropolis scanning every building and street for Lex and found nothing. J'onn arrived at her side. "I searched the South Pacific but there's no sign of Lex or his helicopter."

"The whole South Pacific, huh? That sounds...far-fetched," Mara doubted. "A helicopter doesn't even have enough fuel to get there. What were you even doing there? Mara asked.

"I don't have to explain myself," J'onn deflected.

"I let the arch-nemesis of my...," Mara said and then tried to figure out her relation to Superman.

"First cousin once removed," J'onn answered for her.

"Yes, I let the arch-nemesis of my first cousin once removed slip through my fingers," Mara said embarrassed.

"Well, no shit," J'onn agreed.

"Everything Lex does is now a result of my failure," Mara said full of self-pity.

"Must I repeat myself?" J'onn asked. "I'm going to cast a psychic net. I may be able to detect them."

"Was there a reason why you didn't do this earlier?" Mara asked annoyed. J'onn then seized up and fell towards the ground.

Mara flew after him and caught him before he could hit the ground. "J'onn, are you okay?" Mara asked worriedly. "J'onn!"

* * *

The next morning, Mara hung out with Hank at his house. In plain view of anyone and everyone, the staff of Kalor glowed with lethal intensity. "Thank you for saving me," Hank said appreciatively.

"Why do you think this happened?" Mara asked curiously.

"I told you the other night, I am not a man of peace," Hank said seriously.

"Well, I figured that the moment I met you," Mara said obviously.

"When I took Manchester's life, I stopped trying to be my father," Hank said visibly torn.

"Good for you," Mara said happy for him.

"There was once an ancient race of shape-shifters that lost their identity as to who they were. They created a peaceful society without prejudice of race, gender, or sexual orientation. I, too, am a shape-shifter," Hank said worriedly.

"There must be something we can do," Mara said confidently.

"I heard my father's voice coming from the staff of Kalor. Maybe, I could use its power to summon him to counsel me," Hank wondered.

"That sounds...far-fetched," Mara doubted

"This is all bullshit. I need to help find Lex," Hank said dismissively.

"Nah, I got it covered. He's just a human, after all," Mara said arrogantly.

"Alright, you go have fun," Hank said to her.

* * *

At the DEO, it was a code red as an intruder landed on the balcony. Supergirl dropped down and casually walked into the DEO with a box of doughnuts. "Supergirl? What does she want?" Col. Haley wondered scornfully.

"I forgot how loud those alarms are," Mara said annoyed.

"Stand down," Col. Haley said to her men.

"Thank God," an agent said under his breath as Mara walked up to Col. Haley, Alex, and Brainiac 5.

"I come offering doughnuts," Mara said condescendingly. "And my help."

Col. Haley motioned for Mara to come closer to her. "I know we've had our differences, but I could use you to take down Lex," Mara said.

"While I do appreciate a cinnamon cruller, Supergirl, the president has redirected all manpower to Washington DC," Col. Haley said.

"For security in case of unrest after the impeachment vote," Alex added.

"So, who's looking for Lex?" Mara wondered.

"The FBI, CIA, NSA, and a dozen other agencies with random letters of the alphabet," Col. Haley said obviously.

"Lex had super-powers when I fought him. They're all going to get their butts kicked," Mara said seriously. "He's more dangerous than ever, and he will strike."

"Director Danvers and Agent Dox, you will help find Lex," she told them. "Don't make me this regret this," Col. Haley said taking Mara's doughnuts.

"I guarantee you will regret it if you eat all those doughnuts yourself," Mara advised. Col. Haley ignored Mara and walked off with them.

"So...I have been scanning the skies and streets for him. I can't find him," Mara admitted.

"All criminal organizations have a weak link," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"Eve Tesschmacher," Alex assumed. "Lena Luthor knows how to find her, but she's been through a lot."

"When did you start to care?" Mara asked coldly.

"You know what? I'll talk with her," Alex said seeing Mara's fierce expression.

"Take this. If you need my help, open the watch and press the button inside," Mara gave to Alex. Alex took the watch and walked off.

Brainiac 5 and Mara then walked together towards the balcony. "Will you be a match against the most intelligent human on the planet?" Mara asked him.

"The Earth's smartest human is no more a threat to me than its smartest termite," Brainiac 5 replied dismissively.

"Let's see who finds him first," Mara smiled.

"The game has begun," Brainiac 5 agreed giving Mara a fist-bump.

* * *

Hank was in deep meditation as he attempted to create a psychic net to find Lex Luthor. Instead of Lex, he saw an image of Kara. "What the fuck?" he wondered.

There was a knock on the door. "The sign says we're closed, asshole!" Hank shouted over his shoulder.

The knocking continued ending Hank's meditation. "Shit," Hank said annoyed and went over to the door. "The sign says we're closed," Hank pointed it out.

"Oh, J'onn. I don't give a fuck," M'yrnn smiled at him. "Let's have a little chat, shall we."

M'yrnn walked around the office looking around. "This is a very nice office," he complimented.

"You only think so, because I gave you a shitty apartment," Hank reminded him. "So, how are you here and what the fuck do you want?"

"You seemed confused about your place on this world, so I came," M'yrnn said simply.

"After killing Black, I feel I have clarity now, thank you," Hank said dismissively.

"You failed, J'onn. You took your sweet time killing Black allowing him to kill scores of people. You allowed Agent Liberty to roam the streets for months. And now, there is an even greater threat out there that could destroy the world in an instant. Your laziness and apathy have resulted in you needing to mind-wipe several people. You have cast your burden onto others, J'onn," M'yrnn lectured.

"You are not a true man of war, so I'm taking the sacred symbols back," M'yrnn said simply.

"Over my dead body, old man," Hank glared.

"I am taking them. I'm a ghost, so try to fucking stop me," M'yrnn challenged.

"The sacred symbols are in my mind so good luck," Hank scoffed.

"Oh really? I see them right here," M'yrnn said showing him the sacred scrolls on the table. "Goodbye," he said taking off with them.

Hank frowned as M'yrnn left. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Washington DC**

Lex explained his master-plan with Eve, Alina, and Kara in an abandoned warehouse. They were all in casual American clothing. "This suit is powered with Kryptonite. I will have Eve lure Supergirl into a trap. The suit will cover Supergirl's body making her unable to move," Lex said.

"How will you get Supergirl's attention?" Alina asked.

"We will have this vehicle emit a scatter-field around it. It will prevent Supergirl from seeing the suit inside the vehicle while also making it a tempting target. Supergirl will immediately zero in on Eve," Lex said pointing to the SUV.

Kara eyed the SUV as the scatter-field was activated. She then rubbed her eyes uncomfortably. "It works," she confirmed.

"Of course it does," Lex said impressed with himself.

"This suit will only keep Supergirl immobilized for a short time. What's the next part of your plan?" Alina asked.

"While Supergirl is immobilized, Karina will enter the White House from the ground and slaughter everyone inside the Oval Office including a prominent senator. The press will then blame Supergirl for the massacre," Lex said.

"I will avenge Mikhail," Kara agreed.

Alina gave Kara a look and tried not to smile. "While they are related, they do not look the same. What's your plan for that?"

"I'm a great make-up artist. I can make Karina look just like Supergirl. We'll put her in the Supergirl uniform. No one will know the difference," Eve said brightly.

"Supergirl will be removed as an American hero by the US Senate and then vilified as a villain," Lex smiled.

"I like it," Kara grinned.

Alina and Kara walked away from the warehouse. "What do you think of this plan?" Alina asked her seriously.

"It sounds like a Hollywood trope I have seen many times before. I have my own plan," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Metropolis**

A recovered Lena went to the Metropolis prison to visit her mother, Lillian. "Lena, I wasn't expecting you." Lillian gave her a fake smile.

"What were you expecting? Lex?" Lena asked scornfully.

"I heard you came down with a heavy case of the unconscious," Lillian smirked.

"Spare me the concern, mother. Just tell me where Lex is," Lena demanded.

"Do you have to be so emotional? How disappointing," Lillian replied.

"It's been an emotional week with my boyfriend shot, me having to use an experimental treatment with an alien rock to save his life, Lex returning only to escape, my secretary betraying me, my network hacked into, and I now have the worst headache," Lena complained.

"You were always prone to migraines," Lillian noted.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that I had a mini-stroke," Lena rejected.

"You're pissed-off that Lex outsmarted you. No matter how close your friendship with Eve may have been, she will always go for a man she loves," Lillian revealed.

"So, Eve was in love with Lex? That's so fucked up," Lena said befuddled.

"You had every opportunity to take Eve's place as Lex's partner...and lover," Lillian said to her.

"We're half-siblings," Lena reminded her.

"All the better to keep the Luthor blood pure," Lillian said seriously.

"What the fuck is wrong with this family?" Lena wondered.

"Please," Lillian rolled her eyes. "The only side you will ever be on is on the side of your friends: the Danvers sisters, Jimmy Olsen. What they would all think if they knew what you were really up to: Weeks helping Lex and using your miracle cure that was supposed to save humanity to save him" she sneered.

"You two working side-by-side. I can smell your fear, Lena," Lillian antagonized.

"The only thing I smell is bullshit. My friends, if one can even call them such, don't give a shit. Even if they did, I have so much dirt on them all. We're all dysfunctional, corrupt, and insane people," Lena said unimpressed.

"You are utterly alone, Lena," Lillian said to her.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Lena admitted wiping away a tear. "Lex had the chance to free you. He deserted you. Think about that," Lena said as she left the room.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Mara as Supergirl floated down to the capitol building in DC and dismissed the protesters shouting at her with their signs. Mara was escorted by an armed guard squad to the US Senate Trial Committee. Mara came before the committee and smiled awkwardly.

"Can we make certain no one has a bomb hidden anywhere. Thank God I wasn't there when it happened last time," Sen. Grassley said to the officers on duty.

"If a bomb does go off, it's your fault," Sen. Harris said to Mara.

"My fault?" Mara doubted pointing to herself.

"You want some South Carolina tea?" Sen. Graham offered. Sen. Harris.

"That looks like piss," Sen. Harris said disgustedly.

"Like what comes out of a faucet in LA?" Sen. Graham quipped.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, so help you, God?" Sen. Grassley swore Mara in.

"I do," Mara replied holding her hand up.

"You are aware that the House of Representatives has voted to impeach you from our nation's registered superheroes," Chairman Sen. Grassly asked bored.

"I wasn't aware a superhero could be impeached in the first place," Mara admitted.

"Well, yes, that did happen," Sen. Grassley muttered and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"The US Senate will soon decide whether to vote to remove you from the nation's registered list of superheroes. Do you understand the seriousness of this?" Sen. Harris asked.

"I suppose," Mara said not taking them seriously.

"Your reputation and standing in America are on trial," Sen. Harris added.

"I understand...the seriousness of my situation," Mara allowed.

"State for the record your age," Sen. Cruz requested.

"I just turned nine," Mara smiled adorably.

"Let the record show that Supergirl has had accelerated growth," Sen. Harris said obviously.

"Now, I've been a deputy attorney general, solicitor general, and a law professor from the great state of Texas, and I can say with certainty I would never and have never charged a nine-year-old with domestic terrorism," Sen. Cruz said favorably.

"Yet, you have no problem sending them to juvi for marijuana possession," Sen. Harris rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like you're projecting. We all know how much of a pot-head you are," Sen. Cruz shot back.

"I'm proud I inhaled," Sen. Harris said to him.

"I know you are," Sen. Cruz replied back.

"Is this real? Is this happening right now?" Mara wondered.

"Let's get back on topic," Sen. Grassley said to them both.

"Were you of sound mind when you killed those people in Metropolis?" Sen. Cruz asked.

"No, I was possessed by a demonic spirit," Mara answered.

"So, you were positively insane?" Sen. Cruz asked.

"Truth be told, I am always Insane," Mara told him.

"I rest my case," Sen. Cruz said victoriously.

"Since the incident in question, have you ever had any contact with the demonic spirit known as Reign?" Sen. Harris asked.

"None," Mara lied.

"Has Reign contacted you in any form or fashion since the incident in question?" Sen. Harris grilled.

"No," Mara lied.

"Do you have the ability to summon Reign?" Sen. Harris continued.

"No," Mara lied.

"And you are aware that perjury before congress is a felony?" Sen. Harris asked.

"No...I mean yes," Mara said almost tripped up.

"Do you have an alias or secret identity?" Sen. Harris asked.

"Yes...," Mara said not sure where she was going with this.

"And what are those aliases?" Sen. Harris asked.

Mara hesitated to answer. "I'm not going to tell," she said finally.

Sen. Harris looked at Mara smugly. "We can compel you to answer," she threatened.

"I plead the fifth," Mara said awkwardly.

"She's obviously concerned that revealing her secret identity to the public could jeopardize the safety of those close to her," Sen. Cruz interjected.

"Would you be willing to tell us your secret identity in a closed session?" Sen. Harris asked.

"No, one of you or one of your staff would leak it," Mara refused.

"I'm not going to vote to acquit if I don't have that secret identity," Sen. Harris said to her.

"Well, okay then," Mara allowed.

"Having Supergirl reveal her secret identity is like asking a CIA spy to reveal themselves to the public. You just don't do it," Sen. Cruz argued.

"Unless you're Scooter Libby, apparently. Maybe her secret identity has been donating generously to your campaign," Sen. Harris shot back.

"I'm offended by what you're implying here," Sen. Cruz responded.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm downright stating it," Sen. Harris said fiercely.

Mara watched as the two senators fought each other as the chairman fell asleep in his chair. The chairman finally woke up. "With Superman gone, the Justice League broke up, and half the Avengers in a dust-heap, we must rely on you, Supergirl, to keep America and the world at large safe. Now, I believe you when you say you were possessed by a demonic spirit. We have expert testimony from another victim who told us everything we need to know about this Reign. So, I will be voting to bring this issue to the floor of the entire US Senate, but I will vote to acquit you," Sen. Grassley said to her.

"Thank you, Senator," Mara said gratefully.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Hank suddenly awoke on his couch in his PI office. "Oh shit!" he realized.

"You're awake, you lazy son-of-a-bitch," M'yrnn noticed.

"And you're still here," Hank muttered.

"I only stayed because you fainted...like a bitch. Now, I have assessed the situation and I'm leaving," M'yrnn said getting up to leave.

"Fine, whatever," Hank said apathetically.

"You have no idea how disappointed I was when I saw how you lost your way. You care more about money and recognition in alien circles, now," M'yrnn critiqued.

"I passed the torch," Hank said defensively.

"You did no such thing and now Alex is under the thumb of Colonel Haley. Was that part of the plan, J'onn?" M'yrnn asked.

"I'm Mr. DEO man? Is that my fate for all eternity?" Hank asked incredulously.

"You're the smart one. You figure it out," M'yrnn said sarcastically.

"Fuck you, old man," Hank said scornfully. "Look, I'm...one of the last Green Martians left. If you want to keep our culture, traditions, and religion alive, you better shit out some useful wisdom."

"So, this is urgent?" M'yrnn considered.

"Well...no shit," Hank replied.

"I know what will solve this problem. A nice cup of coffee," M'yrnn said.

"We negotiating?" Hank wondered.

"Always, my son," M'yrnn smiled.

* * *

Alex and Lena arrived at Eve's aunt's house with two SWAT teams. The SWAT team kicked open the door and found a shocked Bitsie. She used her newfound super-powers to resist but ultimately got her ass tasered to the floor. The SWAT team took out electrified batons as they began their enhanced interrogation. Alex kept Lena outside as they heard Bitsie's screams.

"So, how is James?" Alex asked conversationally.

"Good...good, he's back to work," Lena said.

"How's your mother holding up," Alex asked.

"Well, you know, she's still a bitch," Lena replied.

The SWAT team leader then came up to Alex. "The only useful information we got out of her is that Eve Tesschmacher had a secret lab at Metropolis University."

"You know the drill, tag and bag her," Alex ordered.

"Right away, director," the SWAT leader said going back inside the house.

* * *

**Washington DC**

"I feel superheroes should pay more in taxes. They need to pay their fair share," Sen. Sanders said to Mara.

"I pay more in taxes in one year than most Americans do in their total lifetime. My income tax bracket is also at a higher rate than most Americans," Mara disagreed.

"You benefit from the American legal system that allows you to acquire your great wealth," Sen. Sanders replied.

"Believe me, if the US government were to somehow shut down completely, I would be making even more money," Mara said.

"Is that your goal? To shut down the government?" Sen. Sander accused.

"No, but it appears that it is your goal," Mara shot back.

"Look, you don't intimidate this body even with your super-powers. I'm fucking Spartacus," Sen. Booker said suddenly.

"You want to rephrase that?" Mara asked him.

"It is the inalienable right of every man...," Sen. Graham began.

"Or woman," Sen. Harris interjected.

"Or woman," Sen. Graham rolled his eyes. "To rid himself..."

"Or herself," Sen. Harris and Sen. Cruz said at the same time.

"Or herself," Sen. Graham agreed. "Thank you, brother," he said to Sen. Cruz.

"Or sister," Sen. Harris said annoyed at the exclusion.

"Or sister," Sen. Graham added. "Now, where was I?

"I think you were finished," Sen. Cruz said after a long pause. "Now, I believe every man...,"

"Or woman," Sen. Harris interrupted.

"Or woman...should have the opportunity to be a super-hero...," Sen. Cruz said.

"Or super-heroine," Sen. Harris added.

"What's with you and women? You're putting us off," Sen. Cruz said annoyed.

"Excuse me if I don't want an entire gender ignored in this important discussion," Sen. Harris said.

"Oh yeah? Should we discuss the other 99 genders as well?" Sen. Cruz mocked.

"As a cisgender male, you wouldn't understand," Sen. Harris said dismissively.

"You assume too much. I'm actually a cosmic gender: A gender so vast that it can only be processed a bit at a time, a gender you cannot experience all at once. Infinite in its possibilities, it may contain relevant sub-genders that define a part of the vast whole," Sen. Cruz said seriously.

"I think I speak for the people of California when I say you're full of shit, Ted," Sen. Harris said scornfully.

"In the future, there's only one gender, FYI," Mara said helpfully.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Catco, Kelly came to bother her brother at work. "Wow, I could fit ten of my apartments into this office," Kelly remarked.

"You sound poor. Let me write you a check," James said helpfully. "What you got there?"

"Referrals for a post-trauma psychologist," Kelly said showing him the folder. "All in Metropolis."

"Nice. For whom?" James wondered.

"You, dummy," Kelly said obviously.

"I don't need that. I ain't no bitch," James said.

"Lex has tried to kill you at least two times now," Kelly reminded him.

"This has nothing to do with Lex," James assured her.

"Oh really? Turn on your TVs," she said skeptically.

"Fine, whatever," James said dismissively and turned them on. The news media was all about Lex Luthor showing his face everywhere.

"You see? I don't give a shit if he's on TV or not," James said to her. "Manchester Black was the one that shot me. Now, he dead."

"But you are irritable," Kelly pressed.

"I'm irritable because you're being a total BITCH!" James shouted. He then winced realizing he had gone too far. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Wow," Kelly said amazed.

"You know what? I'm not sorry. The only times you came to visit me were when I was in the hospital. Because I was weak, and you could tell me what to do," James accused.

"Just trying to help," Kelly evaded.

"I think its time you sent your ass back home," James suggested.

"I can't...I've met someone," Kelly admitted. "In Metropolis."

James frowned at that. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Washington DC**

Eve and Kara went down the tunnel system underneath the White House as a rehearsal for their plan. "Ah-ha!" Eve said reaching the spot with her GPS. "It's amazing there isn't more security down here. When you get the signal, you go that way exactly 900 meters," Eve said slowly for her benefit.

"Can...you...explain...again?" Kara asked sounding each word out.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Eve wondered.

"No, no, no," Kara shook her head.

"Remember to put this on," Eve said condescendingly handing Kara the Supergirl uniform. Eve then stared at Kara with an odd look.

"What?" Kara asked her.

"You really do look like her," Eve said with a hint of sadness.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex and Lena found Eve's lab at Metropolis University. "She may be untidy but at least she was smart," Alex considered.

"I'm not sure about that," Lena said zeroing in on an obviously placed safe.

Alex went over to the safe, put a hearing aid on, and listened as she dialed the lock. Within a minute, she had the safe open revealing papers and a sample of the Harun-El. "Is that what I think it is?" Alex asked Lena.

"I was able to replicate it and apparently Eve took some of it," Lena said sheepishly.

"This is something that needs to be really secure, Lena. This is like having plutonium in an office safe," Alex lectured.

"I've had a rough day. Can you get off my back?" Lena requested.

"So this is how Lex has super-powers. Was that part of the plan?" Alex asked.

"No," Lena said flatly.

"But...you could make super-humans from this," Alex considered.

"Right," Lena agreed.

"We can't rely on super-heroes like Supergirl forever. We have to rely on ourselves," Alex said seriously. "Take it."

* * *

Hank stared up at the ceiling as M'yrnn talked his ear off. "So what's the answer?" he asked exasperated.

"Why should I help you?" M'yrnn asked. "You failed to find Selena in time. You failed to stop the Children of Liberty before they began. You failed to save Fiona creating Manchester Black's reign of terror."

"Oh, fuck off. I'm not responsible for any of that shit," Hank said angrily.

"You're running away from this just as you ran away from Mars," M'yrnn pointed out.

"It was a tactical retreat. I'll go back to Mars one day, and I'll kick ass on those White Martian bastards," Hank promised him.

"Always tomorrow with you," M'yrnn criticized. "There is a threat to this world far beyond anything you have ever faced. A power that could destroy this solar system in an instant. This is not a time for peace or sloth. It is a time for war," M'yrnn told him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hank asked him.

"Search your feelings, J'onn. Have you not seen the signs?" M'yrnn asked him. "The threat comes from the East and now it is here. So, I ask you, who are you?"

"I am Martian Manhunter!" Hank shouted.

"Yes, you are," M'yrnn embraced him.

"What about the sacred symbols?" Hank asked concerned.

"Oh, that? I was just fucking with you," M'yrnn smiled.

"I hate you so much," Hank hugged his father tightly.

"I know, son. I know," M'yrnn replied.

* * *

Alex looked over Eve's computer and typed "I love Lex" into the password bar. It actually worked giving Alex and Lena access to a number of files. A Metallo prototype then crashed through the wall. Alex took out her pistol and fired a headshot at the man dropping him. She then went over to the Metallo prototype and took out the Kryptonite from his suit.

Alex and Lena brought the Kryptonite to the DEO and handed it over to Brainiac 5. "Not doughnuts, I assume," Brainiac 5 said to them.

Brainiac 5 opened the case and saw the Kryptonite sample. He then closed the case. "Lex and Black are connected through the Russians, and it was a Russian agent that knocked me unconscious and killed the guards at the mansion. It was that very Russian agent that freed Ben Lockwood. It all has created chaos and discord in America, exactly what the Russians want," Lena said.

"An interesting theory," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"You have a better one?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"We are but moths headed towards a flame. If we get too close to this, we could burn," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I'm not afraid of the Ruskies," Alex said to him. Lena nodded in agreement and left with Alex.

Brainiac 5 considered the case in front of him. "You should be."

* * *

**Washington DC**

Mara sighed as she continued to be asked questions by the US Senators. "What is your view on the Russian threat?" Sen. Durbin asked.

PATRIOT analysts watched intensely as Mara prepared to answer on live television. "I will confront all illegal activities by any actor regardless of their nationality on American soil," Mara answered diplomatically.

"If we went to war against Russian, would you participate?" Sen. Durbin asked.

"I would do whatever the president asked of me assuming the order was legal in accordance with International Law, the US Constitution, and Federal law," Mara answered.

"So, you would never take the initiative to declare war on a country without an order from the president?" Sen. Durbin asked.

"Correct," Mara answered.

"Do you believe the president can fight a war without a declaration of war from Congress?" Sen. Durbin asked.

"No," Mara replied. "I leave the definition of what is and what is not 'war' to the Courts," she added.

"What if congress declared war on a nation and the president refused to fight it, assuming, of course, we override his veto?" Sen. Durbin asked.

"I would then do the will of Congress," Mara assured him. "With or without the US military behind me."

"Thank you, Supergirl," Sen. Durbin smiled.

PATRIOT analysts stared at the screen stunned. Mara's cold expression appeared on their large screens. "The mission is a go," Nikolai called Alina.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lena went back to the Metropolis prison and met with her mother. "I came to give you this," Lena said giving Lillian blueprints to the prison.

"The blueprints to the prison? How thoughtful," Lillian mocked.

"Lex is coming for you," Lena warned.

"I would hope so," Lillian said obviously.

"You see your name, written in red, in Lex's handwriting," Lena pointed out.

"So?" Lillian scoffed. "This could be a plan to break me out."

"But the color is red," Lena pointed to it.

"What are you? Five? You think he would use red to indicate murder? Lex always uses a red pen when he makes corrections on papers. Does he plan on murdering everyone and anything he writes about?" Lillian asked.

"He plans to murder you," Lena insisted.

"How do I know you got this from Lex? How do I know you didn't write this by mimicking Lex's handwriting?" Lillian asked.

"Those...are all valid questions," Lena admitted.

"Yeah, no shit," Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Where is Lex? Where could he be hiding?" Lena demanded.

"Despite our differences, I always believed you held some love for me. Lex cannot love. He is incapable of it. You didn't need to threaten me with this forgery to gain my cooperation. I'll tell you what you want to know," Lillian offered.

* * *

**Air Force One**

President Trump watched Mara's performance in front of the Senate while in his office on the plane. "Your coke, Mr. President," a stewardess said to him.

"Thank you," Trump said appreciatively as he ate a pizza crust first.

"We will be landing soon, Sir," she said to him.

Trump nodded and then got a phone call from Vice President Pence. "Don't go to the White House. Redirect the plane to Camp David," he said.

"Alright," Trump agreed.

Air Force One then deviated away from Washington DC.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Kara, Alina, and the three Guardians were in a club in downtown DC. Kara danced with Ursus and Khan showing off their dancing skills. Ler remained with Alina awkwardly looking on. Kara came back to the table and had a shot of vodka. "Get on the dance floor. Have some fun," Kara said to Alina.

"No, we're on mission," Alina refused.

"The mission doesn't even start for a few hours," Kara said. "Lighten up."

The DJ then played "Not Gonna Get Us" by tATu. "Oh, I love this song," Kara said as the song played.

Alina gave her a disgusted look. "It's a song about two Lesbian lovers that won't be separated due to the oppression of society. It gives hope to every young person that love shall overcome all obstacles," Kara said.

"Both singers went on to marry men and had children with them," Alina pointed out.

"Don't...be...a...hater," Kara said to her as she finished a vodka bottle.

"One of them converted to Islam," Khan said pleased.

"She converted back to Orthodoxy," Alina corrected.

"Damn apostate," Khan said scornfully.

"You drink, you dance, and you hire prostitutes. You are the worst Muslim I have ever heard of," Kara said to him.

"But you have heard of me," Khan grinned. "Besides, I drink, dance, and bed prostitutes only as a cover to undermine the American infidel government."

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted. Kara then turned to Ler. "You want to dance? Get those stones moving again?"

"No," he refused, looking away.

"How about you Ursus? I have always wanted to see a dancing bear," Kara said to him.

"I'm not a circus animal for your amusement," Ursus said crossly.

"You guys suck. Let's go, Khan," Kara said taking him to the dance floor. The two danced with perfect choreography and at a fast speed. The other club dancers looked upon them in awe as Khan expertly swung and spun Kara around at fast speed.

A drunk guy came up to Alina as she sulked and looked at her watch repeatedly. "You're hawt. Want to go to my place?" he asked super-forward.

Alina sighed and then the man collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

After a short flight, James entered the capitol building and met with Mara as she exited the Senate chambers with an armed escort around her. "I watched the whole thing. You looked great," James complimented.

"That was exhausting," Mara said. "Give me a decent fight any day."

Mara and James then encountered a wave of protesters outside the capital with signs against aliens or against Supergirl. "Well, I'm off to the White House. Good luck," James said to Mara.

Mara flew off to the White House and looked over the crowd for potential threats. As she scanned the city, she found a black SUV that was emitting a painful scatter-field that blocked her X-ray vision. "Too easy," Mara grinned and then shot towards the SUV. Mara ripped the passenger door off and found Eve. "Supergirl? How on Earth did you find me?" she wondered surprised.

"The only car protected with a scatter-field?" Mara said unimpressed. "Nice hologram though."

"Oh, you figured everything out," Eve said disappointedly.

"Well, yeah," Mara said impatiently.

"Enjoy the show, then," Eve smiled and then disappeared.

Cyborg limbs then flung out of the SUV and attached to Mara like she were Iron Man. The cyborg limbs were powered with Kryptonite weakening Mara's powers. The suit parts covered all of Mara's body except her face and chest seal. The suit then started to force Mara to move.

"This isn't good," Mara said as she tried to resist the suit.

Mara then rocketed towards the White House and crashed through the ceiling. The SS was on her in a flash. "Not again," they muttered as they confronted her.

Mara's suit went to work blasting each SS agent with energy beams. "Supergirl, stand down!" the SS agents told her.

"I'm not doing this! I can't stop it!" Mara shouted as she blasted each one and raced through the halls of the White House towards the Oval Office.

Mara's suit charged through the Oval Office door and began slaughtering fools. The SS agents fired on her suit without effect. James watched in horror as Mara's suit killed all the SS agents and a number of politicians.

The floor then began to shake and the power went out. Mara's suit stopped its killing spree for the moment as it assessed the situation. The floor then ripped open. Supergirl emerged from a hole in the floor and confronted Mara. She wore the old Supergirl uniform but had Kara's face. Mara stared at her mother's face in horror and confusion.

"Hello, daughter," Kara smirked finally meeting her face-to-face.

"You're dead. I...," Mara stammered.

"Killed you," Kara finished for her. "Sorry to disappoint," Kara smiled and then looked around the room. "Quite the body count. I'm not even mad. I'm actually impressed," she mocked.

"Oh, James, nice to see you alive and well. After I saw you shot on live TV, I was a little concerned," Kara said to him.

"Where have you been this entire time?" James asked stunned.

"Taking a well-deserved vacation," Kara said vaguely.

Mara's suit then fired Kryptonite beams at Kara knocking her off her feet. "I'm so sorry, mother. I can't stop it."

Kara didn't reply. She got back up and used super-speed to avoid Mara's beams. Kara then got close to Mara in a flash and punched her suit hard creating craters in the armor. Mara's suit retaliated with punches and kicks on Kara. James watched helplessly as Kara and Mara battled in the Oval Office. Kara finally ripped Mara's suit off her sending the broken metal pieces to the floor.

"Thank you, mother," Mara said appreciatively.

"No sweat, kid," Kara smiled.

"This is going to be a public relations disaster," Mara realized as she saw how many were dead.

"Yeah," Kara agreed, nodding.

Mara then turned to Kara and looked over her wondering and hoping it was all a dream come true. With her X-ray vision, she was blocked out as per usual of a Kryptonian. Mara put her hands on Kara's face as if she were a child again. "It is you," she said stunned.

"Of course it is," Kara said obviously.

Mara embraced Kara. "How could you leave me like that? How could you make me believe I had killed you? I missed you so much. I did horrible things to myself in my grief and sorrow. I tried to carry on, but I couldn't."

"Like allying with Reign, my killer?" Kara asked.

Mara stepped away from Kara. "I had to. I couldn't cope with your loss. I saw you everywhere. I shut down the moment I even saw your picture. I needed someone to take control when I could not."

"What the fuck?" James mouthed.

"Don't worry, daughter. I'm going to put it all right," Kara assured her. "I'm going to clear your name and then together we can kick ass on Lockwood and Lex Luthor. I will never leave you again."

Mara wiped away her tears and then stared at Kara. Suddenly, she extended her arm against Kara with her palm open. An energy orb formed on her palm. "You want to spar now? In here?" Kara asked incredulously.

"You're not my mother. She doesn't have a Russian accent," Mara glared at Kara.

"Okay, you got me," Kara admitted putting her hands up. "I really worked hard on the American accent. I really did," Kara said sheepishly.

"What the hell are you?" Mara asked horrified.

"It's a little hard to explain. Let's talk over coffee," Kara suggested.

"You're with Lex," Mara realized.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Kara suggested.

"No, let's," Mara said furiously and then blasted Kara with everything she had. The beam went around Kara and blasted a hole through the White House behind them. The White House halls were blasted out with windows all over the building shattering.

"Impressive light show," Kara applauded as the smoke settled.

"You have all her powers," Mara realized.

"Bitch, I just might," Kara smirked and then punched Mara hard to the gut. Mara fell to the floor devastated.

"Just kill me. I've seen my mother's face again. It is enough," Mara said crossing herself and closing her eyes.

Kara gave Mara a sympathetic look and then kicked Mara out the window. Mara was then cast into the bay with a depth charge explosion upon impact. Kara then turned to the remaining witness in the room. "Should I kill you or show you how truly irrelevant you are?" she asked him.

James got back to his feet. "You're not my Kara."

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara smirked.

James took the bust of MLK and tossed it at Kara's face without effect. "Really?" Kara rolled her eyes. She advanced on James and kissed him on the lips putting him in a daze.

"Not bad. I can see why she liked you," Kara smiled and then flew out of the White House.

She landed on the street and was promptly swarmed by reporters. "What the fuck happened in there?" a reporter asked her.

"It's alright now. The threat is over," Kara assured them.

"Is it really you?" a reporter asked.

"Yeah, who the fuck else would it be?" Kara shook her head incredulously.

"Where have you been this entire time?" a reporter asked.

"Enjoying death. You should try it sometime," Kara said to him.

"Don't you think it irresponsible for you to disappear while your daughter has been on a killing spree?" a reporter asked.

"Yeah, my bad, my bad," Kara admitted. "On a serious note, I want the American people to know that I am back to defend the values of truth, justice, and all that good stuff. My half-Insane daughter will no longer threaten the world again. She will face justice for her crimes. She killed my husband...her father, and I will never forgive her for that," Kara said wiping away a tear.

Kara then smiled for the cameras as they flashed continuously.

* * *

President Trump addressed the nation from an undisclosed location. "As you must have heard, the heart of our great nation was attacked. By someone, many of you, trust with your security and your hopes: Supergirl. She attacked, in retaliation, to the repeal of the Alien Amnesty Act ignoring our democracy in favor of her own alien brute form of justice. The American people have welcomed these aliens. They have repaid our hospitality with violence. But we are not weak. We are Americans. We are humans. Supergirl, if you are watching, make no mistake. This act of horrific terrorism will not go unanswered. You are now public enemy number one," Trump declared.

Kara then walked up to Trump as the broadcast concluded. "Your simple way of talking really communicates to the common folk. It's a true gift," Kara complimented.

"I do this now to save American lives," Trump said to her.

"It will, starting with your own," Kara assured him. "I don't demand a total take-over. I just want to even the playing field between our two great nations. You're going to give me access to all classified material. You may say whatever you want about Venezuela, but you're not going to do shit over there. You're going to end the sanctions, recognize our claim on Crimea, and whatever else comes to my mind."

"I just got exonerated from colluding with you guys," Trump said peeved.

"Exonerated is too strong a word," Kara said knowingly. "We're going to do this gradually and secretly. But let me be clear: From this time onward, you and your country are my bitches."

Trump gave her a frustrated look. "Now, kneel," Kara ordered him.

Trump sighed and then walked around his desk. With a heavy heart, he fell to a knee and bowed his head in defeat.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mara came back to her apartment and quickly put on civilian clothes. She took out a Ben&Jerry and ate ice cream to deal with her sorrow. She turned on the TV and saw the biased news reports against her and the president's declaration. "Back to square one, I see," Reign said standing over her.

"She was holding back before. Even at your full power, you couldn't defeat her without that handicap. Even together, we're defeated," Mara said to her.

"We're defeated because your body is weak," Reign chided.

"You're right. I can't match my mother's strength. Not in a thousand years," Mara said depressed. "And now, she has the US and Russian military at her call. She can use the whole world as a human shield against me."

"Whenever I have possessed someone, I have always taken complete control of them. Perhaps, we should train ourselves to work together as a true mind-meld," Reign suggested.

"If that is what it takes," Mara agreed.

* * *

As soon as Hank saw what was happening on TV, he tore out of his office and got into his ship. Using the last coordinates available, Hank flew into space and then used a hyperspace portal to Argo.

In Metropolis, Brainiac 5 inputted a code to a secret warehouse. The lights went on as he entered. He looked over two dozen Brainiac cyborgs all powered with the Kryptonite he had been given by Lena and Alex. "You have elected to make the first move. Allow me to retort...Kara Zor-El," Brainiac 5 smiled as he looked over his robot army.


	107. Batman Vs Supergirl: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Red Daughter takes control of America, Batman resists in Gotham City. Parody of the Dark Knight Returns.

It began and ended with a funeral. Bruce Wayne and Alfred watched on as two caskets were placed inside a mausoleum in Metropolis Cemetery. There were tears running down Alex's face even as she kept a strong composure. Her parents were both there to comfort her. Kon stood up straight and kept his emotions hidden, now taking on the burden of his father. Bruce walked up to Kon and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I know the pain you must be feeling, right now. It's the same pain I felt when I lost my own parents so many years ago," Bruce said to him.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Kon asked.

"It gets better over time, but it never truly goes away," Bruce told him.

"What did you do right after it happened?" Kon asked.

Bruce grimaced. "I...helped the Gotham PD, teamed up with a cat-girl, stabbed my butler through, and saw a lot of weird-ass shit. You know what, it's not really important," he deflected.

"Okay," Kon said slightly confused.

"What is important is that you protect the family you have left, get yourself a girl, tell her your secret identity, and then disappear her when you lose interest," Bruce advised.

"Gotcha," Kon nodded.

As the crowd dispersed, one stayed behind. "It's the girl," Alfred pointed out.

Bruce frowned as he walked up to Mara. She was dressed in black and staring off into space. "You know, for the longest time, I felt responsible for my parents' death. I didn't pull the trigger, of course, but at ten-years-old, you get these self-pity notions in your head. I didn't realize it was actually my father's fault until I trained as a ninja with Rhas-Al-Ghul."

Mara simply stared forward. "I mean, how old are you?" Bruce asked her.

"Eight," Mara replied.

"Exactly," Bruce said. "I'm the kind of guy that goes against the trend. When society says someone is guilty, I think they're innocent."

"And when society says they're innocent, you think of them as guilty," Mara added referring to his battle with Superman.

"Absolutely," Bruce agreed. "I just wanted you to know, you have a friend in Bruce Wayne," Bruce said to her.

"Thank you," Mara said appreciatively.

* * *

**Present Day**

On CNN's Crossfire, two guests debated a new Batman gang that had taken the initiative to attack the Children of Liberty members. "He could, at least, release a clear statement against what they're doing," Redneck White Trash Conservative argued.

"Are you fucking high? The Batman doesn't release statements. He kicks ass," Liberal Hippie Douche said obviously.

"The Batman is an outlaw," Redneck pointed out.

"Well...no shit," Hippie replied. "Look, he didn't create them. It's not his responsibility."

"The fuck it's not. They exist because he breaks up gangs and makes them ally with him," Redneck pointed out.

"And we're all better for it," Hippie replied.

"Batman inspires copy-cats, young college students still in their parent's basements, to attack patriotic God-fearing Children of Liberty members," Redneck said.

"You're so full of shit. The Children of Liberty are no different than the KKK," Hippie said scornfully.

"You would know. The KKK was your party," Redneck shot back.

"What is this? The 1920s? Come up with something new, you inbred fuck," Hippie replied. 

* * *

**Washington DC**

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, paced around the Oval Office as President Trump sat at his desk apprehensive of her presence. "You know, Donald, you mind if I call you that?" Kara asked.

"Go right ahead," Trump allowed not wanting to offend her.

Kara slouched on the couch. "I've been given it some thought. It's all well and good to have a wild bronco on the ranch now and then. Does the hands good to break him in. But...if the bronco up and kicks over the fence and gets all the other horses crazy, well, that's just bad for business," Kara said.

"I see," Trump said having no clue what she was talking about.

"I think this Batman is a real problem. I think you should sign an executive order to bring him in using all available means necessary at your disposal," Kara said.

"The Batman is a great American hero," Trump objected.

"Exactly, a great _American_ hero." Kara smiled getting close to his face. "In fact, I think you should put me in charge of his capture," Kara added.

"He's just a man," Trump reminded her.

"That mother-fucker brought down the entire Justice League...on his own!" Kara slammed her fist on his desk making a mark. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm usually super-chill," Kara apologized.

"It's okay," Trump squeaked.

"So, you're going to sign whatever forms necessary to give me what I want," Kara ordered.

"Sure," Trump folded.

* * *

**Gotham**

Batman fought female gangster Bruno with lethal intensity in the sewer system beneath an old apartment complex. Bruno was blond, muscular, and completely topless with red swastika stickers covering her nipples. She fired on Batman with her automatic rifle dropping him into the water. Batman groaned as his bulletproof vest protected him from death. The wall was suddenly punched out as Mara entered. Bruno immediately fired on Mara blasting holes in her civilian clothes but otherwise not hurting her.

Mara fired heat vision on Bruno's rifle disabling it. Mara then slammed Bruno into the wall and used the pipe system to pin her. Batman punched Bruno to the face knocking her out. "We have to talk," Mara said to Batman.

"I'm busy," Batman replied annoyed by her presence. "My place, in the morning. Until then, stay out of my way."

Mara nodded and then flew off.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Kara entered a secure room in the White House. She then knelt before a hologram of President Putin. "What is thy bidding, my master?" Kara asked him.

"There is a great disturbance in South America," he said.

"I have felt it," Kara agreed.

"A Russian fleet with humanitarian aid is on its way to Venezuela. You will force President Trump to order the American fleet to intercept us in an act of aggression against the Venezuelan people. You will be with the American fleet as a symbol of American imperialism," Putin ordered.

"If there are actual hostilities, I will be forced to fight our own men to keep my cover," Kara objected.

"There will be no hostilities. The Russian fleet will retreat painting the Americans as the clear aggressor," Putin said.

"As you wish, my master," Kara bowed her head as the hologram transmission ended.

* * *

Kara went outside the White House on the lawn to meet with reporters. "What are your thoughts on President Trump's executive order against the Batman?"

"Batman is an old colleague of mine. We've had our differences, but I would trust him with my life. That said, Trump is the president. He was elected by the American people. He has his reasons and if asked by the president, I will help to bring the Batman in," Kara said.

"What's the difference between you and the Batman?" a reporter asked.

"I have state sanction. I work for the US government and the American people. That makes it okay," Kara said to him.

"What if the Batman resists?" another reporter asked.

"Well, it's unfortunate, but I may have to kick his ass," Kara said reluctantly. "But I'm going to give the Batman sufficient time to turn himself in as a professional courtesy. I will be joining the carrier fleet that is on its way to Venezuela as we speak."

The reporters all got to their feet. "Oh, you didn't know? Kara gasped. "Well...shit.

Reporters asked the New York governor his thoughts on the executive order. "I have a whole state to run. I'll leave it in the very capable hands of Gotham's mayor. Also, fuck Trump," he punted. The Gotham mayor was then asked the same question. "My job is to administer, not render moral judgment. I leave it in the capable hands of Commissioner Gordon. Also, fuck Trump," he punted. The reporters then asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Will you be enforcing the executive order?"

"The fuck you think?" Gordon scoffed. "Also, fuck Trump."

* * *

**Outside Gotham City Limits**

Mara came out to meet Bruce Wayne at his ranch as he tended to his horses. She raised her arm and a bald eagle landed. "You cost me hours of work, last night," Bruce said grouchily.

"I saved your life. You're not invincible," Mara reminded him.

"I kicked Superman's ass. I gave Vandal Savage the secret weaknesses of each Justice League member. When they all fell to him, I then kicked Savage's ass. That makes me a fucking boss," Bruce said.

"My mother's powers are too much for either of us. She is as powerful to me as I am to you," Mara said seriously.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bruce asked insulted.

"You can't win. She'll kill you," Mara said.

"If what you told me is true, she can't kill me. I'm America's greatest hero. If she kills me, she's fucked," Bruce said.

"I think you're forgetting all the enemies you've racked up. Parent groups are all pointing the finger at you," Mara reminded him.

"Oh, who gives a fuck?" Bruce wondered as he petted his pet wolf.

"If she can paint you as a villain, she can kill you. She can kill all life on this planet," Mara warned.

"If that was her goal, she would have done it already. If she's really working for the Russians, she can be contained. She won't do anything that would compromise or embarrass Putin," Bruce said.

* * *

**Venezuelan Coastline**

President Trump hid a grimace as he addressed the American people on live television. "I have ordered our fleet to Venezuela to blockade their coastline. This will force the collapse of the Maduro regime and bring freedom and democracy back to the Venezuelan people."

The US carrier fleet approached the Venezuela coastline with Kara standing on the carrier deck. Surrounding the carrier were two cruisers in the front, four destroyers on both sides of the carrier, a supply ship, and several submarines. As predicted, the Russian fleet arrived to provide supplies to Venezuela's ports. The fleet was comprised of three cargo ships and two escorting destroyers.

Despite the American carrier fleet, the Russian fleet continued on its way. "Fire a warning shot," the admiral ordered. One of the cruisers fired a warning shot at the Russian ships. They ignored the warning shot and kept coming. US attack helicopters and fighter jets were already in the air passing over the Russian fleet. Still, it kept coming.

"They're calling our bluff, Sir," a captain said to the admiral.

"Alright, back off," the admiral ordered.

"Admiral, I think its time we educated them on the Monroe Doctrine," Kara said and then fired heat vision at one of the cargo ships. The beam punched a hole through the hull causing the ship to immediately begin to sink. The Russians scrambled to evacuate the sinking ship. Once all their men were recovered, the Russian fleet retreated away.

"That's how it's done," Kara smirked to the speechless admiral. She then aimed her eyes on the sinking cargo ship to completely destroy it. The red beam went straight for it. Mara got in the way and blocked it with her hand shielding the ship creating a depth-charge explosion in front of her. As the water showered down, Mara appeared in her Supergirl uniform sporting red hair.

Reign then flew towards the US fleet. Kara folded her arms unimpressed. "I would shoot her down unless you all want to die," Kara said to the admiral.

"Holy shit," the admiral realized.

The entire fleet opened fired on Reign with missiles, cannon fire, and Gatling guns. Kara watched the display of American firepower with amusement. Reign put her arms up as she shielded herself from the intense fire. Fighter jets and attack helicopters fired all of their missiles at her. Reign got through the flak and landed on the carrier near to Kara.

Navy SEAL team members rushed to the scene and trained their guns on Reign. "It's been a while...Reign," Kara said to her.

"You would fire on your own ships?" Reign asked Kara.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Kara lied.

"Fight me. I'm ready," Reign said to her.

"Feel free to do so...right here," Kara said using the entire ship as a human shield.

Reign looked around noticing all the sailors on the deck. With her X-ray vision, she saw thousands of sailors underneath them. "There are thousands of men on this ship," Reign realized.

"No shit. With our power levels, I bet the ship would buckle with a single blow," Kara said.

"Let's take this to the shore," Reign said to her.

"Nope," Kara smirked.

Reign gave Kara a flustered look and then flew off. Kara turned to the admiral. "Nice shooting, Sir."

"I'm turning the fleet around," the admiral informed Kara.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara entered Catco in civilian clothes while wearing glasses and passed by unnoticed as she entered Jame's office. "Holy shit," James said as he saw her.

"I thought my entrance would make a scene. You cycle employees like toilet paper," Kara said amused.

"That's true," James allowed. "For almost a year, I thought you were dead. I mean, I saw you die in front of my own eyes. Then, you show up inexplicably at the White House."

"I'm all about those grand entrances," Kara smiled.

"I just thought seeing your friends and family would be your first priority," James said hurt.

"I was at the White House to save you, James. You're my best friend," Kara lied.

"Mara didn't do it. It was the suit," James said.

"She struck at me with the suit off nearly destroying the entire building. She tried to kill me again, badly, I might add. She nearly killed you," Kara pointed out.

"She must have been provoked," James defended.

"By whom? Me?" Kara pointed to herself. "Even if I was a total ass to her, she was the one that overreacted."

"Honestly, I don't remember what really happened, so I can't say. How did you come back to life?" James asked.

"Shortly after I died, Brainiac 5 brought my body to the Fortress of Solitude and used intense solar radiation to regenerate my cells. It took several months to complete. It wasn't perfect. I lost a lot of my memories. A lot of my brain cells had to be regenerated. Sometimes, I wonder if I am even the same person anymore," Kara lied.

"I think you should get some rest. You're already making press conferences and blockading countries," James pointed out the news on TV.

"I can't rest. I've missed so much as it is. Lex Luthor is still on the loose," Kara said seriously.

CNN did a Breaking News segment. "We have confirmed reports that Reign is back and she's Supergirl," Wolf Blitzer said blandly.

Kara and James watched the screen and saw crude video footage of Reign on the US carrier. "What the fuck?" James mouthed.

"She lied to you, she lied to Congress, she lied to everyone," Kara said.

James looked at the TV screen devastated. "No, this isn't her fault. She was under Reign's influence the entire time."

"Really, James?" Kara rolled her eyes. "Was she Reign at Thanks Giving dinner? Face it, she's allied with Reign. They're working together."

"We are so fucked," James realized.

"Don't be like that. We have me, remember? And I won't lose this time," Kara assured him.

"You have to free her. Use the Harun-El and free her from Reign for good," James told her.

"Absolutely. I'll get right on that," Kara said having no intention to do so. "But there is something I want from you in return. I want you to become the new leader of the Children of Liberty."

"No fucking way," James refused.

"Come on, James. Think of it as the ultimate infiltration," Kara said to him.

"As a member, maybe. As its leader, no," James said.

"We can destroy it from the inside," Kara argued.

"The answer is no, fuck no," James said to her.

Kara got close to James. "You're going to do what I say, or I'll kill all your employees, your bitch girlfriend, and your sister...while you watch."

"Fuck me," James realized.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Kara corrected. "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll do anything you say," James relented.

"You can start by breaking up with Lena Luthor in front of me," Kara said handing him the phone.

James hesitated but then dialed Lena's number. "Hey, Lena, I have something to tell you...,"

* * *

Kara then dropped by the DEO as Supergirl. Col. Haley and Alex came up to meet with her. "The president will soon make me director of alien affairs. That makes me your new boss," Kara said confidently.

"Well, until that day comes, I'm in charge of the DEO," Col. Haley said to her.

"Let's not fight. We're on the same side. I have an executive order from the president. You're to hunt the Batman down and bring him in dead or alive. Preferably dead though," Kara said to her.

"Batman was a member of the Justice League," Alex protested.

"The Justice League is no more. It's not even necessary with me around now. Batman nearly succeeded in killing my cousin, Superman. He's a public menace. The president and I agree that he must be eliminated," Kara said.

"Batman brought Superman back to life. As someone who also came back from the dead, you should appreciate that," Alex argued.

"This is not a debate nor a negotiation," Kara informed them.

"How do we draw the Batman out? Commissioner Gordon won't cooperate with us," Col. Haley said.

"There's a fair just outside Gotham. A Children of Liberty mob will be there," Kara informed her.

"We'll be there," Col. Haley said.

"Have fun," Kara smiled and then walked off.

"You're not coming with us?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Uh, no. I have a talk show to get to," Kara said dismissively.

* * *

Kara arrived at the studio and met with Jimmy Fallen. "Just so you know, I am a huge fan," Kara said to him.

"Well, thank you, Supergirl," he said embarrassed.

Kara then became serious. "You know the drill. Only softball questions," she ordered.

"Gotcha," he agreed.

Soon thereafter, Kara made her entrance to the applause of the crowd. Kara waved back with all smiles. She then sat down next to Jimmy. "So, back from the dead. How does it feel to be alive?" he asked.

"It's great, Jimmy. I mean, my hair's still a mess but you know," Kara said adorably.

"Well, we all miss your husband, Mon, very much. He truly redeemed and removed the stigma of being Insane," Jimmy said sincerely.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I miss him too," Kara said sincerely.

"But how about your son?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, he comes by Earth every so often, so I _very_ much would like to see him next time he swings by," Kara replied.

"So, you were in the Caribbean, I hear. You getting some nice sun, visit any nice beaches?" Jimmy asked.

"You know, I would rather spend my time out there with the brave sailors of our US Navy. They're the real heroes," Kara said graciously.

"That's right, you were part of that blockade. I'm sure oil has nothing to do with why we're there," Jimmy joked.

"Of course it is, Jimmy. We're going to liberate that oil, we're going to adopt it like it was our very own, and then raise and nurture it to adulthood," Kara smiled.

"Nice. Your honesty is really refreshing," Jimmy grinned. "So, I also heard you met your daughter out there too. What a coincidence," Jimmy said.

"Isn't it?" Kara said after an awkward hesitation.

"Daughters can be a handful, am I right?" Jimmy pressed.

"They sure can be, Jimmy," Kara replied uncomfortably.

After the show, Kara followed Jimmy off the stage and then slammed him against a wall with his feet off the ground. "When did you get the balls to think you could fuck with someone like me?" Kara glared at him.

"Ever since I played with Trump's hair, the industry never made me forget it. I have to be tough now," he said.

"I could destroy you in an instant," Kara threatened as her eyes glowed white.

"Look, it's either me or Stephen Colbert," Jimmy pointed out.

Kara frowned at him and then shook her head. "Damn it, you're right," she admitted and then lowered him to the floor.

"So...can we book you within the next six months?" Jimmy asked boldly.

"Maybe. Don't call me. I'll call you," Kara said to him.

* * *

**Gotham**

At the Gotham fairgrounds, there were roller coasters, game booths, cotton candy, popcorn, and some old-fashion racism as Children of Liberty thugs went hunting for alien families. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between Liberty thugs and aliens. Batman dropped in using a glider and began beating fools. As soon as he showed up, a DEO strike team was in helicopters ready to leave.

One Liberty thug took an alien kid hostage and ran into the House of Mirrors. Batman went after him and shooting commenced inside. The alien kid struggled in vain as the Liberty thug took him deeper inside. "The Batman's after you now. He's going to kick your ass," the kid said to the thug.

"He'll have to get through you first," the thug replied.

The thug then saw Batman everywhere in the mirrors and then disappearing. "Where are you?" he shouted at the mirrors becoming completely lost.

"Here," Batman whispered and then tackled him through the glass.

The thug fired his pistol missing. Batman smacked the pistol out of his hands and then beat the shit out of the thug. The thug then escaped and fired on Batman blasting a hole in his gut through his armor. The thug then slammed Batman with a mirror shattering it upon him. The thug then realized he was out of bullets and ran off.

Batman followed the thug out of the House of Mirrors. The thug attacked a security guard, took his gun and magazines, and took off into the Tunnel of Love. Batman caught up to the thug. After a brief shootout in which Batman was shot a few more times, Batman forced the pistol out of his hand.

"You're no ordinary Liberty shit-head. Who are you working for?" Batman demanded of him.

Batman beat the man to a pulp in a fist-fight, but he was also quickly losing blood. The thug took out a knife and stabbed Batman repeatedly. Batman took hold of the man's neck and broke it killing him. Batman then searched his clothes and found a number of fake IDs.

Batman then realized he was being followed by DEO agents led by Alex. They were floating on boats slowly towards him. "We could move faster if we just ran through the water," an agent told Alex.

"Fuck that. I'm not getting these boots dirty. I just had them shined," Alex rebuked.

Batman threw several explosive charges into the water blasting the DEO out of their boats and into the water. "Fuck me," Alex said miserably.

Alex then confronted Batman on her own only to get punched to the face and disarmed. "Cute gun," Batman smirked at her.

Batman then expertly fired at a charge he had placed on the cave wall stunning another DEO squad. Batman exited the tunnel only to be shot at by more DEO agents. Taking cover, he summoned the Batwing to him. Alfred piloted the Batwing remotely and began firing on the DEO agent's cars destroying them and forcing the DEO agents into cover. The DEO engaged the Batwing only to find it completely bulletproof. The Batwing settled on the ground near Batman allowing him to get in. Alex could only watch as the Batwing took off out of sight.

"Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

Kara exited the studio and got a phone call from Alina. "Our man is down, but he left nothing that would compromise us. The Batman is wounded but not dead."

"Looks like I will have to take care of him personally," Kara realized.

"We'll draw him out for you," Alina said.

Gotham's electrical grid suddenly went down as Alina had orchestrated. The injured Bruce got up and looked over his fucked-up city. "What's happening?" he asked Alfred.

"It would appear there is a blackout, Master Wayne," Alfred replied.

"Ready my horse," Bruce said as he put his Batman suit on.

"Sir, it wasn't an EMP. My watch works just fine," Alfred said to him.

"I know but riding on a horse while leading my fanboys against thugs is bad-ass," Batman said as he took off. Moments later, Batman rode his horse on top of a hill looking over his many fanboys. "Tonight, I am going to maintain order in Gotham City. You're going to help me but not with guns. Guns are loud and clumsy. These are the weapons of cowards. Our weapons are precise and quiet. You will rely on your brains and your fists. Tonight, we are the law! Tonight, I am the law!"

"Fuck yeah!" the crowd of fanboys cheered.

Batman and his not-so-merry men proceeded to find every looter taking advantage of the crisis and beat the shit out of them. Commissioner Gordon looked out his window as he saw the fighting. "He does know we can still police the city even during a blackout, right?" he muttered.

Gordon continued to watch Batman ride his horse into battle smacking people with a club as he went. "There's going to be a whole lot of murder tonight," he realized. "Well...fuck it," he said as he opened a bottle of scotch.

Alex and the DEO watched the scene from afar. "What do we do?" an agent asked Alex.

"He's too big. We do nothing," Alex frowned.

* * *

**Washington DC**

The next morning, Kara strolled with President Trump in the White House garden. "How you feeling, Donald? You look shook up. Do I make you nervous?" Kara asked him.

"Not at all," Trump lied.

"The original plan was for Batman to be revealed for the villain and asshole he is. Unfortunately, the American people love that stuff. Now, I can't go around killing an American hero. It would make me look bad. I have a reputation to keep, you know?" Kara said.

"Great," Trump said hopefully.

"Not so fast, Mr. President. I'm going to take down Batman one way or another, but you are going to take the blame for it. You're going to say you ordered me to do it like a total asshole. It's either that or I obliterate this whole city with you in it," Kara told him.

"I'll take the blame," Trump said quickly.

"Leadership is not always about kicking ass. It's also taking responsibility and blame for things totally out of your control. I'm proud of you, Donald," Kara complimented.

* * *

**Gotham**

Oliver Queen, of this universe, came to visit Bruce Wayne at his mansion. "You draw way too much attention to yourself, you glory hog. I mean, sure, you play it mysterious, but it's a noisy kind of mysterious. You, they have to kill," Oliver said. "Are you listening to a damn thing I've said?" Oliver asked super-serious.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't listening," Bruce admitted as he looked out the window.

God damn," Oliver shook his head. "I want a piece of her. I want a piece of that ass. It doesn't have to be a big piece. It could be a quarter or an eighth of that ass, but I want it"

"You got it," Bruce allowed.

Bruce then worked with Alfred on his preparations. He got out the old armored suit he had used against Superman five years ago. "You have hardly recovered and Supergirl is much more powerful than Superman ever was," Alfred warned.

"I just need to survive long enough for Oliver to do his thing," Bruce said as he tested the suit. Bruce then lifted the Batmobile off the ground with his suited arm. Bruce then took some pain pills and poured himself a shot of vodka. "To you," Bruce toasted Kara

* * *

The next morning, the US Army swarmed Gotham looking for Batman. Helicopters hovered over the city as jeeps and transport trucks drove through the streets. "How do you know he will come?" Alex asked Kara.

"He'll come," Kara said confidently.

"I have second thoughts about this mission. Batman is a great man," Alex said sadly.

"I know, but we can't pick and choose what orders we want to follow. If at all possible, I'll bring him in alive and then gently retire him, "Kara lied.

Kara then heard Taylor Swift music on blast inside Crime Alley, a district of Gotham. "There he is," Kara said pointing in the direction of the sound.

The Batmobile sped down the streets of Crime Alley with Taylor Swift playing on outside speakers. "Cut him off," an Army commander ordered his men. Roadblocks were then quickly set up to box the Batmobile in. Realizing he had been noticed, Batman got out of the Batmobile and ran off wearing his exo-suit.

"Shall we engage?" a sniper asked his commander.

"No, leave him to her. He can't hide from what's coming. We only need to keep him from escaping," the commander told him.

Kara flew with US helicopters as she scanned the city for Batman. As she did, several missiles fired off from multiple apartment buildings hitting Kara. As the smoke faded, Kara was unharmed. Smirking in amusement, she landed down in the streets and punched the Batmobile slamming it into a wall. The Batmobile fired cannons and machine guns at her without effect. With her fingers, she ripped a hole in it to get to the cockpit. She quickly realized the vehicle was being controlled remotely. Kara blasted the controls with heat vision disabling it.

"Kara!" Batman shouted at her from behind.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Kara said to him.

"This is between you and me," Batman said to her as she landed near him.

"It has never been about just us. I have an entire country behind me," Kara said to him.

"Too bad that country isn't America," Batman sneered.

"Well, aren't you a smart-ass," Kara frowned. "You're coming with me dead or alive. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Just between you and me, I prefer it hard," Kara smirked.

"I know you do," Batman said and then fired his sonic weapon at her. The sonic weapon blasted Kara with Taylor Swift on maximum volume.

"Is this supposed to do something?" Kara wondered.

"No way," Batman realized.

Kara seized the annoying weapon, crushed it, and pushed Batman to the ground up against a lamppost. "Be reasonable. I could beat the living fuck out of you without even trying," Kara said extending her hand to him.

"Oh really?" Batman doubted while connecting his suit to the lamppost's electrical outlet. He grabbed Kara's hand shocking her as he got up. He then placed his hands on either side of her head. The entire electrical grid went down as Batman gave her as much juice as his suit could handle.

"You say you answer to some kind of authority, a principle beyond just yourself. But you joined the side of oppression and corruption. You sided with that thug, Putin, who thinks he's the next Czar. What kind of authority is that?" Batman asked her.

Kara blasted Batman with her heat vision disconnecting his suit from the lamppost. She then punched Batman hard into a U-haul van. "That actually tickled. Good job," Kara said condescendingly.

"You want a world in which you are in charge of everything. You are accountable to no one, you defy international treaties and norms, you commit war crimes across the globe, you expand your empire across the plains of Europe to our borders, and you cripple the economies of anyone you don't like. You may be free to your own people, but you're authoritarian to the rest of the world. That stops now. I'll make it so that every nation is equal at the table," Kara told him.

"Yeah, bullshit," Batman doubted.

"You should appreciate the fact that I am personally giving you an ass-kicking. It's far beyond what you deserve," Kara said to him.

Batman activated his rocket engines on his boots and launched himself at Kara. She simply flipped him as he went past her by. Batman landed and then punched Kara to the face as hard as he could. Kara didn't even flinch. Batman punched her repeatedly to the face and chest with the right and then the left. Kara simply took each and every blow. Kara then punched Batman hard. Batman was thrown into an apartment complex, went through it completely, and was cast into the air. Kara then punched him into a construction yard where he hit multiple structural beams all the way down. As soon as he landed, Kara blasted him with heat vision across the yard until he slammed into more beams.

Kara then flew straight at Batman. He kicked a beam up to block her. Kara shattered the beam as she came at him. Batman then threw ninja stars at a wrecking ball chain dropping it on Kara. She easily cast it off. Batman took hold of the chain and swat Kara with the wrecking ball. She didn't even flinch as she was hit. Batman whirled the wrecking ball over his head for another strike when Kara used her heat vision to slice the chain off. The wrecking ball went flying towards Kara. She took a hold of it and threw it back at Batman, which he barely dodged.

Batman took hold of two earth rollers and slammed them together on Kara. The wheels shattered upon hitting her. Kara grabbed him by his helmet. "Having fun?" she mocked as she punched him into the air. Batman fell on the sidewalk on a street corner without his helmet on. Batman quickly put on a cloth mask over his face.

Kara landed on Batman's chest further damaging his chest armor. She lifted him by the collar and then punched him down the street. "That was three ribs. How many more do you want me to break?"

Batman got back to his feet significantly weakened. Kara toyed with him blocking all of his punches and smacking him around a bit. In a desperate attack, Batman placed a bomb on Kara's chest. The bomb exploded blasting Batman to the ground. "Get ready," Batman said to himself as the smoke cleared.

An unharmed Kara punched Batman through a car splitting it in half and busting through stairs leading to an apartment. Batman groaned as he got back up. "Do you want me to kill you? I mean, I will but fuck," Kara smiled amused.

"Oh, you're not going to kill me," Batman replied.

"I'm not the same as that other one. I put king and country above everything including loved ones and friends. I don't care who you are or what you mean to others. I will not hesitate to kill your ass if I have to. I've only been entertaining you as a professional courtesy," Kara said to him.

An arrow was suddenly fired near Kara. She merely got out of the way as the arrow went past her and then shattered against an apartment wall. Kara turned around and noticed Oliver Queen hanging from a fire escape ladder. US army men quickly apprehended him.

"Well...shit," Batman realized.

"The ace in the hole," Kara realized. "You didn't think you could beat me. You just wanted to keep the fight going long enough for arrow man to take me out. You have my respects, Wayne. I hope they remember you," Kara said to him.

"I bet this cost a pretty penny," Kara looked over the shattered Kryptonite arrow. Kara then punched Batman to the face stunning him.

"You're feeling it now. The whole world falling down upon you. The realization that your failure has fucked the world. That for all your genius and heroics, you simply fell to an opponent with strength beyond your comprehension. How does it feel to live every day knowing that I could destroy you all in a whim?" Kara asked him.

"Pretty...shitty," Batman groaned.

Kara smiled at his defiance. "I didn't have to go easy on you. I want you to remember that before you die. I want you to feel the same fear you put everyone else under. I want you to remember that you were defeated by my hands," Kara said to him.

"Drama queen much," Batman muttered.

"Fuck you, man," Kara chuckled as she kicked him down the street. Kara then took hold of Batman and flew him over to Wayne Manor in front of Alfred.

Alfred stared at Kara in shock as he saw Batman's beaten body. Kara pulled Batman up to her eye level. "I want you to do a favor for me. When you get to hell, tell all your friends about me. Tell them to make room."

"It's not your powers that define you but what you do with them," Batman said to her.

"Well said," Kara nodded and then punched Batman hard to the chest. His ribs broke and his heart went into cardiac arrest. Batman fell to the ground not moving.

Alfred came over to care for him but didn't detect a pulse. "He should be buried with his kin," Kara said sympathetically and then flew off.

* * *

At the funeral, Bruce Wayne was said to have died of a heart attack. No autopsy was performed and the casket was closed to cover the brutal beating he had received. Many city politicians, business leaders, and community leaders were present including Mara.

Alfred and Mara waited for the crowd to leave. Using her X-ray vision, she saw Alfred hiding a shovel underneath his coat. She then heard a faint but steady heartbeat under the ground. "I'll keep watch," Mara offered him.

"Very good, Miss Jade," Alfred smiled and then went to work.


	108. Teen Titans: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter has a skirmish with the Teen Titans and then eventually meets Trigun himself.

**Teen Titans HQ**

In their basement, the Titans trained against digital soldiers that would evaporate as soon as they were hit. Starfire fired green bursts in quick succession accurately taking out several units. Raven fired multiple black beams at the units terminating them. Beastboy tried a number of different animal transformations from a kicking goat, a boxing gorilla, a leaping tiger, a brawling bear, to a charging rhino.

"You had a nightmare, last night," Beastboy said to Raven.

"They were just dreams," Raven said defensively. Raven then unleashed her powers annihilating the rest of the units with an overwhelming black energy field.

Bestboy then reverted to his humanoid form. "You're aware you're naked, right?" she asked him.

"Yep," Beastboy smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Only I should be allowed to see it. Got it," Raven reminded him.

"Give me a break. I went to sleep nude and rushed to train without putting my uniform on," Beastboy excused.

"I know, because I was in your bed, idiot," Raven smiled.

"That's right, huh," Beastboy grinned back. "Do you ever have second thoughts about being with an animal?"

"No, do you have a problem being with the spawn of a demon?" Raven asked.

"I guess we're meant to be," Beastboy said amused.

Robin then entered the training room. "Titans! We've received an urgent message from Batman," he said to them. "Beastboy, you're out of regs," he chided.

"Hardass," Beastboy smirked as he put on his uniform.

* * *

The Titans assembled in the common area. Cyborg decrypted Batman's files and then displayed them on the video screen. "If you're listening to this, then I have fallen. Supergirl is not what she appears to be. She is a clone of the original and this clone has all the powers and abilities as the original. But she also has her weaknesses as well. She is a Russian agent that is holding this country hostage. She is extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution but don't bitch out either. Batman signing off," Batman said in the video.

"Does he provide any evidence to back up his claim?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"No, that's it," Cyborg said but he went to a lot of effort to make it difficult to access this video.

"It would be like him to fuck with us," Robin considered.

"I sensed genuine emotion in his voice," Starfire said.

"He's a master manipulator. If we went up against Supergirl, it would be suicide. He knows that," Robin said thoughtfully.

"We would only have to worry about that if, in fact, she was a Russian agent. Otherwise, she should welcome us with open arms," Cyborg figured.

"Have you hacked into the DEO?" Robin asked him.

"Already did. There's nothing," Cyborg replied.

"So what if Supergirl is a Ruskie. It's not like all of us are Americans. Some of us are aliens," Beastboy said ignorantly.

"If she is forcing the president's hand to accomplish Russian foreign policy goals, that makes her extremely dangerous. It is a fundamental principle of the Justice League and Titans to not influence the affairs of nations," Robin said seriously.

"Perhaps, by doing nothing, we preserve America's hegemony," Raven considered.

"America represents freedom, justice, and decency. Why shouldn't we be the most powerful nation on Earth," Robin said patriotically.

"I agree. The Russians are up to no good. If what Batman is saying is true, then we must act," Cyborg said resolved.

"How? She is very powerful," Starfire wondered.

"With our fists," Beastboy said enthusiastically.

The rest of the team groaned at his stupidity. "Batman still has a supply of Kryptonite. If we work together, we might be able to contain her," Robin said confidently.

* * *

That night, Atomic Skull was minding his own business as he was robbing a bank when Supergirl intervened. "We had quite the tumble last year, but I have become much stronger now," he boasted.

"You can add all the strength you want, but it will never come close to infinity," Kara said confidently. Kara sped towards him and punched him hard to the gut blasting a hole through his armored chest. She then slammed him repeatedly against a wall. She playfully punched Atomic Skull through several walls.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered.

Kara kicked him to the floor and then threw him through the roof of the building. Kara flew towards him and slammed him onto the ground below. Kara calmly walked towards the beaten Atomic Skull for the kill. "You will find I am not as merciful as before," Kara told him.

A Batmobile drifted as it came onto the scene. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy, as an eagle, landed from the air. Robin and Cyborg got out of the Batmobile. "He's barely alive," Starfire protested to Kara.

"The Titans," Kara addressed.

"We finally meet," Robin said smugly.

"Better watch your mouth, boy. I don't think I like what you're implying," Kara shot back.

Cyborg scanned Kara's body. "Her dimensions are an exact match," he reported.

"She's blocking me. She's been well-trained," Raven reported.

"So, are you a Russian spy?" Beastboy asked bluntly.

"I am not even going to dignify this discussion," Kara said peeved.

"Her voice is the same, but I am detecting a slight Russian accent," Cyborg detected.

"So, it is true," Robin concluded.

Kara glared at them. "What are you going to do about it?"

"First, I am going to make it known all over the Internet and then I am going to open a can of whoop-ass on you," Cyborg said forming a plasma cannon on his right arm.

Cyborg then fell to the ground disabled. "The Internet works both ways, asshole," Kara said to him as Russian hackers shut him down before he could put anything out.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted. 

Cyborg got off a shot on Kara before his systems shut down. The plasma blast was absorbed on Kara's crest seal. "That actually tickled," Kara mocked.

Robin took out a Kryptonite sword. "Careful, Robin," Beastboy cautioned him.

"You should listen to your pet," Kara said to him.

"She can't kill us. How would that look?" Robin said to the others.

"I don't always kill. Often times, I disappear people just like your old master," Kara antagonized.

Robin tensed up at that and then recklessly charged Kara with his sword. Kara easily dodged Robin's sword and gave him a light kick devastating him. Raven used her powers to lock Kara in place. Beastboy became a gorilla and punched at Kara as hard as he could. Kara broke Raven's hold and punched Beastboy away. Starfire then blasted Kara with continuous fire. Green beams showered down on Kara's position throwing dust into the air. Raven formed a force-field protecting Beastboy and Robin.

Kara emerged from Starfire's energy bursts and swiped her down to the ground. Kara then took hold of her hands. "Give me your best shot," Kara challenged.

Starfire's hands glowed green as she hit Kara with everything she had. Once the green glow faded, Starfire was exhausted. "Is this it?" Kara asked unimpressed.

"Impossible," Starfire stared at her in shock.

"If my brat daughter couldn't defeat me, did you really think you could?" Kara mocked. Kara then punched Starfire to the ground.

Raven fired a black energy beam at Kara. She, in turn, fired heat vision back at her. The two beams met in the middle and then Kara quickly overpowered Raven. She was blasted to the ground stunned. "Raven!" Beastboy shouted.

Robin threw bomb explosives at Kara's torso. "Please," Kara rolled her eyes as they exploded harmlessly. Robin threw smoke grenades at Kara obscuring her view. With the Kryptonite sword, he went for a strike. Robin swiped through the gas missing Kara completely. Kara kicked the sword out of his hand and clutched his neck.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked at him.

Robin then stabbed her with a Kryptonite blade from a lead-covered sheath. Kara gasped and dropped Robin. "Lead: It is a bitch," he mocked her.

Starfire and Raven fired on the weakened Kara blasting her to the ground. Beastboy flew in as an eagle and then became an Elephant slamming his leg on her chest with all his weight. Kara blasted Beastboy off of her with her heat vision. She then punched him to the head sending him to the ground.

Kara painfully pulled the Kryptonite knife out of her gut and threw it aside. "Alright, playtime is over," she said furiously.

Kara fired on Robin's Batmobile blasting it to pieces. "Damn," Robin sighed.

Kara clapped her hands stunning the Titans and then screamed shattering all the windows of the nearby skyscrapers. The Titans fell to their knees painfully clutching their ears. Kara blew a kiss towards Robin blasting him off his feet. He tumbled across the street and slammed into a store window.

Starfire flew straight for Kara but was blasted with frost-breath disabling her powers. Starfire lay on the ground shivering and unable to move. Beastboy swung at Kara as a gorilla. She easily dodged his punches and then punched a hole through his gut. Beastboy quickly reverted back to his humanoid form regenerating the wound. Kara then smacked him to the back of the head knocking him out.

"Of all the Titans, you are the only one not weak as fuck, aren't you?" Kara antagonized Raven.

"Don't test me," Raven warned her.

"You think you have me figured out? The fact is, I know all about you guys. I know your strengths and your weaknesses," Kara said as she put her boot on Beastboy's head.

"Friends are not a weakness," Raven told her.

"Only the weak require friends," Kara told her as she put slight pressure to Beastboy's head.

Raven became furious and formed an energy raven around her. Her eyes glowed red with intensity. "That's it," Kara smirked.

Raven lost control of her power as she was consumed with emotion for Beastboy. Kara waited patiently for Raven to reach her true potential. Raven then let loose, blasting Kara off of Beastboy and charging her through the air. Kara fired heat vision at Raven blasting her through a building. Raven then retreated as Kara went after her. Using her telekinetic power, she threw cars from the streets towards Kara. She merely sliced through them with her eyes.

Raven took hold of two buildings and sandwiched Kara between them. Kara exploded out of the buildings and grabbed a hold of Raven. "Take me to your father's dimension, or I'll kill them all," she threatened.

"You can't be serious," Raven said shocked by her request.

Kara swatted Raven to the ground. Kara got close to Raven and pushed her around lightly. "That's it. Get mad. Get Daddy on the phone," Kara antagonized.

Raven tried to create force-fields to protect herself, but Kara easily punched through them. Raven then fell to the ground exhausted. "Fine, but you cannot win against him. He will kill you and make you his slave. He will use me as a conduit to rule this world," she warned.

"I'll take my chances," Kara said confidently.

"You're insane," Raven realized.

"Bitch, I just might," Kara smirked.

Raven complied with her demand creating a purple portal. "After you," Kara said to her.

* * *

Raven and Kara went inside the portal and found themselves a distance away from Metropolis where a metal portal ring was present. "Get to it," Kara pushed Raven towards it.

"It was inevitable anyway," Raven said full of self-pity.

Raven got into position and activated the portal ring. Kara waited patiently as Raven used the portal to summon the mighty Trigon. He emerged from the ground a skyscraper-tall giant. His skin was red, he had four yellow glowing eyes, a white mane, and devil horns on the sides of his head.

"This world is now mine," Trigon said pleased.

"I hope you're happy now. You fucked the entire world," Raven said bitterly.

"Don't be a killjoy," Kara said looking up at the enormous giant.

Trigon then noticed Kara standing nonchalantly in his way. "I am the strongest being in the universe. I am the Devil!" he said to her.

"How does it feel to be the strongest?" Kara asked him on his shoulder.

Trigon quickly took hold of her and then threw her to the ground with amazing speed creating a crater. Trigon then slammed his foot down on her and punched the crater with both fists without stop until it formed a deep hole in the ground. "Behold my power!" Trigon said to her as a massive dust cloud was made.

"I am the strongest. But...so what if I am?" Trigon asked himself. "I feel empty."

"Right?" Kara said as she tore through the ground and punched Trigon to the jaw with everything she had. Trigon's jaw was immediately shattered, his skull snapped off from its spinal column as several vertebrae were broken, and his brain slammed hard against one side of his skull.

"Having overwhelming strength...can be boring," Kara said as Trigon fell to the ground. Trigon started moving again and slowly got back to his feet while straightening out his neck.

"You dare defy me!" he said pissed-off.

Kara went Prime and shot towards Trigon punching through his gut and out the other side. Trigon coughed up blood showering the ground. Kara landed a bloody mess. "Eww...gross," she said disgustedly. She went Prime again incinerating the blood off herself. Trigon turned around and fired energy beams from his four eyes. Kara fired her own and the two beams met in the middle. Kara's boots dug into the ground as pressure mounted on her. Kara tensed up as she went through her Prime levels. She eventually overpowered Trigon blasting out his eyes. Trigon roared in pain blinded.

Kara powered down and casually walked over to an amazed Raven. "You should get the kill."

Raven simply nodded and formed a black construct inside the hole in Trigon's gut. The black construct widened inside the hole and then consumed Trigon's torso. "Daughter, no!" Trigon cried out.

Raven shed tears as she widened the hole in Trigon's gut until it tore Trigon's torso apart and then consumed his entire body. Trigon's body fell to the ground and was burned away by black flames. "He could still come back as long as his world still remains," Raven said to Kara.

"You know what to do," Kara said to her.

Raven created a purple portal to Trigon's world, Hell. Kara waited for Raven to go first and then followed after her. Kara and Raven looked around seeing a fiery world littered with bones everywhere. Snake demon monsters took to the air to swarm them. "Create the strongest force-field you can," Kara told Raven.

Kara went Prime and then ignited in a nuclear-style explosion that incinerated the demon swarm instantly. Raven could barely contain her force-field as she was caught inside the explosion. Kara closed her eyes and increased her power until the entire surface of the planet was scorched. Kara then stared at a large lava pit. She fired heat vision into the lava pit blasting a hole through the planet.

"I give the planet, five minutes tops," Kara said to Raven.

Raven said nothing. "It's implied that you create a portal, so we can get the hell out of here," Kara said obviously.

Raven still hesitated. "You little shit. I'll fucking kill you and float away from here. I can live in space," Kara said to her.

"Do you have any idea how far we are from Earth?" Raven asked her.

"I helped you kill your father. I ended the Devil and all the suffering he had caused. You owe me," Kara said angrily.

"I know but what if I am trading one monster for another?" Raven wondered.

"Just because I serve a nation-state other than America doesn't make me evil," Kara said.

"But threatening to destroy a nation at the behest of another is," Raven pointed out.

"It's not like that," Kara excused. "I just want to balance the scales. No single nation should have all the power."

"I am more powerful than all the Titans combined," Raven argued. "I never throw it in their faces or act like I should be the leader. In fact, the weakest of us is our leader."

"Maybe you should change that or does he still poll well?" Kara asked.

Raven smiled in spite of herself. "There are things in this universe that scare me. I have nightmares about them, and I know I can't defeat them on my own. The world needs Supergirl."

Raven then formed a portal to send them back to Earth. They entered the portal just as Hell exploded. "Cutting it close," Kara said dryly as they stepped foot on the grass.

"The others will not accept this," Raven said.

"You have the power to change their memories. You got this," Kara assured her.

* * *

The two of them flew back to the bank where the battle had taken place. However, the Titans were already gone. "Where are they?" Raven wondered.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kara smiled amused.

"They must be back at Titan tower," Raven figured and then fell unconscious in Kara's arms. "Such an adorable hell-spawn," Kara remarked looking her over.

"The others have been collected," Alina said in Russian walking up to Kara.

"Were they any trouble?" Kara asked in Russian.

"No," Alina said vaguely.

"You could have at least asked me what I wanted to do before knocking her out. I was thinking to make her my little apprentice," Kara said.

"Don't be sentimental. You're creating quite a collection of American super-heroes for us to handle," Alina said dryly.

"Who's next on the list?" Kara said brightly.

"You need to fix that accent," Alina scolded.

"Look, they're using computer voice software and super-hearing. What the fuck am I supposed to do about that?" Kara asked.

"You could stop confusing your 'w' with your 'v'," Alina rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you speaking with an American accent," Kara shot back.

"Because I don't have to," Alina said with a perfect New Yorker accent in English.

"Damn," Kara said impressed.

"You're needed at the DEO. They've been calling you for the last hour," Alina said to her.

"Yeah, I was ignoring them," Kara said.

"Keep up appearances," Alina reminded her.

Kara rolled her eyes and then flew towards the DEO. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked Alex.

"We have a situation in the Pacific," Alex said urgently.

"A breach has been created at the bottom of the ocean. It's a portal connecting our planet to another world. A large creature emerged from the portal and is making its way to Japan," Brainiac 5 reported.

"That sounds like not our problem," Kara scoffed.

"The DEO's jurisdiction is not just America but the entire planet," Alex reminded her.

"Getting a little full of yourselves, aren't you?" Kara mocked.

"The dimensions of the creature are as followed: 100 meters tall weighing 2,700 tons," Brainiac 5 reported.

Kara stared at the map where the rift was located. The hot-spot was not too far off from Guam. "I can't do everything for you guys. Have Guam take it out," Kara suggested.

"Guam is sending birds into the air," Brainiac 5 reported.

"You see?" Kara pointed out.

F-18 and F-16 fighters raced after the target before it could reach Japan. They locked onto the creature as it swam close to the surface. The missiles hit creating depth charge explosions in the water. The fighter jets circled around to see if another strike was necessary. Seeing no movement, the fighter jets returned to base.

"Target destroyed, apparently," Brainiac 5 reported.

"There you go," Kara said turning to leave.

"This isn't like you. You usually like to fight monsters," Alex said to her.

Kara shrugged. "Death gives you perspective. Like, what will happen to the world if I am not around?"

"That's unusually mature of you," Alex allowed. "If not for the fact that I think you're real reason is just laziness," Alex said skeptically.

"Keep me informed if anything else comes out of that breach," Kara said to her and flew off.

As soon as she reached her apartment, Kara called up Alina. "There's a breach in the Pacific Ocean and sea monsters are coming out of it. What do I do?"

"We're analyzing the situation. Do nothing until we provide guidance," Alina ordered.


	109. Pacific Rim: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien monsters erupt from a breach in the Pacific Ocean but Red Daughter is reluctant to get involved.

**Moscow, Russia**

Russian security chiefs including Nikolai sat down to consider the threat posed by the breach in the Pacific Ocean. "Although we consider ourselves a Pacific nation, in point of fact, the only populated area is Vladivostok. We can easily evacuate the city and move the Pacific fleet," Ivan pointed out.

"If we attack the monsters and win, it will mean glory for Mother Russia!" Dmitri said.

"Dimitri, you're drunk. We always get blamed for shit, never praise," Boris rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it is necessary for us to be involved. These monsters could destroy the cities and infrastructure of Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, Australia, and the United States. These nations are all competitors. It pisses me off that Korea's economy is stronger than ours," Ivan grumbled.

"Which Korea?" Nikolai antagonized.

"Don't be a smart-ass," Ivan said displeased.

"This all assumes that this breach doesn't appear in other oceans...like the Arctic Ocean," Dimitri warned.

"We have nukes planted all around there in case anyone tries to fuck with us," Ivan reminded him.

"Our asset in the United States will be expected to help out," Nikolai pointed out.

"Order her to stay out of it," Ivan said simply.

"There is also the possibility that the other Supergirl will intervene. It will be awkward if the good Supergirl does nothing while the bad Supergirl does," Nikolai said.

"If the other Supergirl shows up, have our Supergirl knock her out of commission," Ivan ordered.

"There is the minor consideration that millions of people and trillions of damage could be caused by these monsters," Nikolai said.

"And we will weep for them...in the press," Ivan said coldly. "It's not our job to recommend to the president the moral thing to do. We recommend what it is in the best interests of the nation. If the president wants moral guidance, he can get it from a priest," Ivan said ending the meeting.

* * *

**Washington DC, USA**

The US Pacific carrier fleets sent off fighters left-and-right to intercept Kaiju monsters as they sprung from the breach. Even submarines were firing off torpedoes as the creatures tried to escape by going deep underwater.

Kara entered the war-room as Supergirl and met with President Trump, the Joint Chiefs, Defense Secretary, Secretary of State, and National Security adviser at the White House. "She's only a nominee. Why is she here?" a general pointed out.

"I don't know how to put this, but I'm kind of a big deal," Kara smiled at him.

"She stays," Trump said thoroughly whipped.

"We've lost contact with one of our submarines. Otherwise, everything is going smoothly," the Defense secretary told everyone.

"We should move the fleet closer to the breach to make sure nothing escapes," Kara advised.

"Our ships would be in mortal danger," an admiral objected.

"Do it," Trump said in a subdued tone.

"Move all carrier fleets in the Pacific towards the breach. Let's show the world what we can do," Kara said.

"Sure," Trump said covering his face.

* * *

**Manila, Philippines**

Kaiju monster, designated Hundun, reached the east coast of the Philippines during a tropical storm and rampaged towards Manila. The Philippine military immediately got into position and the capital began evacuations. A few T-50 fighters approached the Kaiju and fired off their missiles with little effect. A few tanks and several artillery fired from a distance.

Mara, as Supergirl, arrived on the scene and fired at the Kaiju's eyes burning them out. The Kaiju thrashed about in pain. Mara then fired off a bomb that blasted a hole through the beast. The beast screeched and fell to the ground dead. The T-50 fighters circled around and prepared to engage her.

"It's her. Proceed with caution," the lead pilot said to the others.

The T-50 fighters fired a few missiles at her. Mara allowed them to hit her without effect. A red beam hit Mara and blasted her into the ground creating a crater in the dense forest. Filipinos fled the scene as Kara landed. Mara got back up disoriented from the hit.

Kara sped towards Mara and gave her a quick succession of blows to the torso and face. Mara tried to block her strong punches and powered up to Super Insane god. Kara kept it up until Mara hit a tree and fell to the ground hurt. "I was just trying to help," Mara grimaced as she powered down.

"I know," Kara said coldly and then knocked her out.

* * *

**Sydney, Australia**

A Kaiju attacked Sydney and met heavy resistance from F-35 and F-18 fighters along with destroyers on the coast. Missiles went flying from all directions hitting the monster from various spots before it could get far into the city. The Kaiju then fell dead in the city.

Meanwhile, Kara looked over Mara on a Pacific Island. Mara woke with a start and tensed up in pain. Her arms were chained around a tree. A Kryptonite necklace was placed around her neck. "Not enough to kill you, but you won't be going anywhere," Kara said to her. "Courtesy of a good friend of mine."

"Why?" Mara asked weakly.

"It's complicated," Kara said unsure herself.

"Saving lives is never complicated," Mara glared at her.

"Is it? Would you save Nazis? I don't think so," Kara mocked.

"The only Nazi here is you," Mara said scornfully.

"You killed your mother, you killed thousands of people, and you're allied with the demonic spirit that gave you the power to do it. I'm Kara Zor-El, back from the dead. That's the narrative," Kara said to her.

"You're not my mother," Mara said defiantly.

"Well...no shit," Kara smiled condescendingly. "But really, what is a mother anyway? Your mother created you in a pod rather than carry and bear you. She shuffled you around nannies, so she wouldn't have to deal with you. She accelerated your age, because she didn't want to deal with raising you properly. As a result, you're an adult with the life experience of a child," Kara pointed out.

Mara simply stared at her. "Your diary was a good read," Kara smirked.

"That's private," Mara muttered.

"I'm not the same as your mother. I put king and country over everyone...including you. Don't make me kill you," Kara said to her.

"You talk like you know everything, but you've lived for less than a year. Your lack of life experience makes it easy for others to manipulate you. You only sided with the Russians, because they got to you first," Mara pointed out.

Kara picked up a stick and balanced it in her hand. "Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. That is my goal," Kara said to her.

"You will allow millions to die just so that Russia looks good. What kind of morality is that? You make a mockery out of that cross necklace you wear," Mara pointed out.

Kara turned away from Mara seriously troubled. She took out her Orthodox cross necklace and contemplated what she was doing. "You're not a complete clone. A part of my mother still resides in you. That's why you have her powers and Kara Danvers would never let innocents die for political gain," Mara said.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me now," Kara shot back.

"It is the name of your true self, you have only forgotten," Mara insisted.

"I am not her," Kara said, certain. "Your mother was abandoned, rejected, and cast out. She never recovered from that. She was taught to never have emotions by her society. All her joy and happiness was taken from her. When she came to Earth, she was never able to fill that hole. Your mother sought death but could never find it. Until...you," Kara said to Mara.

"You didn't kill your mother. You freed her from her pain," Kara told her.

Mara shed tears and looked away. "I am so grateful I didn't live her life. I have all her powers, maybe even some of her personality, but I feel truly blessed and happy," Kara said smiling as she looked up at the sun.

"Then my mother is truly dead," Mara said sadly.

Kara flicked her finger at Mara's forehead knocking her out. She then flew off the island.

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

Kara landed in the DEO. "Where the hell have you been? There have been attacks all across the Pacific," Alex raged.

Kara eyed the map and noticed Vladivostok had yet to be hit. "And?" Kara asked.

"The US carrier fleets were thrashed by a Kaiju," Alex said showing satellite imagery for the ruined American fleet. "We should send more ships there," Kara said.

"That's suicide," Alex argued.

"If the fleet is not there, the Kaiju will make their way to the coasts. We can't let one escape the blockade," Kara argued.

"Is there some reason you can't get involved? Do the Kaiju have Kryptonite for breath?" Alex asked incredulously.

Kara pulled on her hair in annoyance. "I can't always be doing your job for you. Stop being so fucking pathetic!" Kara shouted and stormed out.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

At night, The Chinese navy came out to meet a Kaiju as it approached Hong Kong. The _Liaoning,_ the Chinese navy's lone aircraft carrier sent two dozen J-15 fighters into the air and missiles were fired into the air from the mainland and destroyers. In solidarity, Taiwan also fired their missiles at the beast. The Kaiju, known as Otachi, screeched from being hit and went underwater.

There was a brief calm and then Otachi swung its tail on the deck of the _Liaoning_ ruining the deck and nearly throwing the ship over. Otachi continued to slam the ship with his shoulder and head. Chinese jets hesitated to fire on it fearing they would hit the carrier. The _Liaoning_ 's anti-aircraft guns and cannons fired continuously at the Kaiju until it dislodged.

Otachi spat acid on the deck of the _Liaoning_ devastating the ship. Chinese frigates and destroyers fired non-stop at Otachi forcing it to flee into the water. The Chinese ships advanced on the Otachi's last location and launched depth charges into the water.

Another Kaiju leaped out of the water behind the Chinese fleet outflanking them. The second Kaiju, known as Leatherneck, advanced on the Chinese fleet. The two Kaiju moved to sandwich the Chinese fleet between them. Leatherneck was then suddenly hit by Vietnamese Su-30 fighters. Leatherneck roared at the annoying fighters and became distracted.

* * *

**Metropolis, DEO**

Kara watched the DEO screen impatiently as she saw video footage of the battle. "The Kaiju have broken through the fleet and are now approaching the city," Brainiac 5 reported.

"For God's sake, do something!" Alex shouted at Kara.

"They're communists," Kara pointed out.

"This is Hong Kong. It's the most capitalist city in the world. The fuck you talking about?" Alex pointed out.

"There are approximately 7.5 million people in that city. The city hasn't been completely evacuated," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Fuck," Kara said under her breath.

"I get that you want us to be self-reliant but allowing seven million people to die is bullshit and you know it," Alex raged.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said and flew off. Kara flew up to the helipad on top of the skyscraper and called Alina.

"Any updates," Kara asked Alina.

"The last order stands: Do not engage," Alina told her.

"Call Nikolai again. Does he see what's happening over there?" Kara asked her.

"I'll give him a call," Alina said hanging up.

The two Kaiju got closer to Hong Kong even as hovering Chinese helicopters fired everything they had at them. Squadrons of Japanese fighters approached Hong Kong in a gesture of support.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

"We're detecting fifty Japanese F-15 fighters headed towards Hong Kong," an analyst said to Nikolai.

"We cannot afford Japan and China to be working together like this," Nikolai grumbled. His cell phone rang. "What is it?" he asked Alina.

"Kara is asking if the order has changed," Alina said.

Nikolai stared at the screen as he saw the Japanese fighters approaching. "Damn it. Deploy her. Tell her, she has five minutes."

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

Kara leaped off the DEO skyscraper and quickly flew towards Hong Kong. Before the Japanese fighters could arrive, Kara punched Leatherneck hard to the face as it knuckled its way across the docks. Leatherneck smashed into a crane as it fell from the force of the punch. Leatherneck quickly recovered and roared at Kara in rage. Kara and Leatherneck met at the fist. The bones in Leatherneck's right arm shattered instantly and muscles were ripped off the bone. Kara then blasted Leatherneck with heat vision slicing through its gut. The Kaiju's gut exploded as it hit showering the dock with bright blue blood. Leatherneck then fell to the ground in a heap. Kara fired heat vision at the body burning it completely to make sure.

A large tail then swatted Kara into the city. She tumbled a bit on the streets sending parked cars flying. Kara quickly got up and saw that Otachi was gone. Kara scanned the city with her X-ray vision and saw where it was hiding in the city. Otachi cautiously wandered around the streets when Kara burst from the pavement and upper-cut the beast into the air. Otachi whipped its tail at her as it started coming back down. Kara blew frost breath on its tail and then shattered it. Kara then punched Otachi farther into the air. Otachi erupted wings from its back and decided to take off.

Kara sped towards Otachi and fired heat beams slicing its gut open. The creature roared in pain and then fell back into the ocean creating a massive wave.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Nikolai was called in after the Supergirl incident in Hong Kong. "Your orders were to keep Supergirl from intervening," Ivan said angrily.

"The Japanese changed the equation, Sir. If the Japanese had been allowed to assist the Chinese, the two could become allies. That goes against our strategy," Nikolai argued.

"That is not your call to make!" Ivan raged.

"You were busy fucking your mistress and not answering your damn phone!" Nikolai shouted back.

The two men glared at each other. "Let's start over, shall we," Ivan said getting out a bottle of vodka and pouring them both a glass.

"We have a plan to end this breach. I don't think these creatures are attacking cities and ships of their own accord. I think they're being directed to by whatever is beyond that breach. I have volunteered a submarine packed with nuclear warheads to go to the breach and blow up whatever the fuck is on the other side," Ivan said.

"An American submarine already tried that," Nikolai objected. "It was incinerated by the breach."

"The Kaiju are able to go through the breach, no problem. So, we will put the submarine inside one of those Kaiju corpses."

"Good plan except for the part where a Kaiju comes out of breach just as you try to enter," Nikolai scoffed.

"That's where the asset comes in. This time, no one will know she was involved. Mother Russia will have solved the crisis on her own without assistance from the _American_ Supergirl," Ivan sneered.

"I'll direct our asset to make sure the Americans do not get in our way," Nikolai agreed. The two drank their glasses and poured another.

* * *

**Vladivostok, Russia**

The next morning, Kara and Alina were on the dock in civilian clothes as Kaiju flesh was placed on the submarine. Alina used her power to control the water inside the pieces of flesh and place them on the submarine. Workers then tied the pieces together so the whole ship was covered.

"Disgusting," Alina remarked.

"Why not move the entire corpse all at once?" Kara asked.

"That is too much for me. Unlike you, I have limits," Alina said.

"You know how the Allies waited until mid-1944 to invade France?" Kara asked conversationally.

"You trying to piss me off?" Alina asked annoyed.

"We're doing the same thing, aren't we? I mean, we're letting our rivals get their asses kicked, so we can get ahead," Kara mused.

"Payback is a bitch," Alina agreed. "Unlike these fucks, I lived through World War II," Alina pointed to the Russian sailors.

"My...the other Supergirl, she shamed me. It made me feel bad," Kara admitted.

"You just need a good drink," Alina suggested.

"The original Supergirl believed she could do whatever she wanted because she believed she was once saved always saved. I don't even know if she truly believed it or used it as an excuse. I don't want to be like that," Kara said.

"You didn't kill those people. The Kaiju did," Alina reminded her.

"I don't want to be an Eisenhower. I want to be a Zhukov. I want to kick ass," Kara said seriously.

"You'll get your chance soon," Alina told her.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

The US fleet backed off from the breach via President Trump's direction. A Russian sub covered in Kaiju flesh approached the breach with two escorting submarines. Kara dropped into the water and quickly reached the breach. A Kaiju monster, known as Slattern, emerged from the breach and stared Kara down.

Kara went into a fighting stance and fired heat vision at it. Slattern shielded itself with one of its tentacles. The beam sliced off the tentacle. Slattern whirled his tentacles and swat Kara with one of them sending her into a rock formation. Slattern aggressively went after Kara smacking her around the ocean floor with its powerful arms. Kara fired on Slattern slicing holes into its torso.

Meanwhile, the Russian subs were under attack by Raiju and Scunner, slightly smaller Kaiju. The Russian subs fired torpedoes at them giving the Kaiju minor damage. The two Kaiju attacked the escorting submarines breaching their hulls and quickly disabling them.

Slattern called to the two other Kaiju to join forces. They quickly arrived on the scene. The three then charged Kara together. Kara tensed up as she glowed. Kara went Prime and then ignited a nuclear-sized explosion that instantly incinerated Raiju and Scunner. The explosion created tsunami waves and tossed about the remaining Russian sub.

Kara powered down and noticed Slattern was still alive, albeit a bloody mess. "You're one tough bastard," Kara complimented. Kara leaped up and punched Slattern hard to the head. The two tumbled down to the breach. Slattern attempted to block the entrance into the breach with his body. Kara furiously punched at Slattern puncturing his body. The two struggled in the breach as the Russian sub approached. Kara sliced across Slattern's neck finally beheading the creature. She then kicked the headless body out of the breach where it settled on the ocean floor.

The Russian submarine then descended into the breach. "Godspeed," Kara said to them as they entered the breach. Instead of being incinerated, they fell through the breach. The Russian submarine fell into the domain of an alien world that had created and directed Kaiju to attack Earth. The Russian sailors braced themselves as they felt themselves falling.

"Poshel na khuy," the captain smiled as he hit the detonator.

The submarine was incinerated as two dozen nuclear warheads went off all at once. The alien city was completely annihilated in the explosion.

Kara waited a few moments and then the breach closed up. Kara then went back to the two fallen submarines and help them rise back to the surface a distance away.

* * *

The news media showered praise on the Russian navy for their heroic sacrifice in closing the breach. No one reported Supergirl's involvement. President Putin did a number of interviews praising the men that had died and assured their families of his support.

Kara flew over to the island she had left Mara at. The tree had been chopped down and Mara was gone. Kara looked around for the Kryptonite necklace but wasn't able to find it. On the island were rocks in the shape of a cross but as an Orthodox cross. Kara turned away ashamed and flew off.


	110. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter orders the DEO to give up its weapons to her while Mara investigates Lex's prison cell at Stryker's Island.

President Trump addressed the nation from the repaired Oval Office. "My fellow Americans, it has been two weeks since Supergirl's attack on the White House in apparent retaliation for our appeal of the alien amnesty act. While she and those she conspired with still remain at large, I have an obligation to ensure the safety of all citizens. Supergirl, turn yourself in. We do not want a war with you, but we will use every asset in our power to see that justice is done."

After the broadcast was over, Kara went over to Trump. "Good job," she said condescendingly. "Except, where's my martial law? I wanted some martial law."

"Our lawyers are certain it would be blocked by the Ninth Circuit with an emergency stay. It's pointless with those people," Trump said irritably.

"That's disappointing," Kara said annoyed.

"What's disappointing is that you wrecked our Pacific fleet. The Russians took credit for sealing the breach. That should have been us!" Secretary of State Pompeo said to her.

"Alright, how about you take a step back, assess the situation a little more calmly, and literally FUCK YOUR OWN FACE!" Kara shouted at him.

The room went dead silent. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. You guys are cool, really," Kara apologized.

"You had an opportunity to take out Supergirl in the Philippines. Why didn't you?" Pompeo accused.

"She inherited her father's instant transmission. I'm stronger than her, but she can escape my grip quite easily," Kara lied.

"With that kind of power, she could be anywhere and everywhere," Pompeo said freaked out.

"Yeah, so be happy you're in the same room as me," Kara said to him.

"Let's all gather around and pray about this," VP Pence said to everyone present.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed, ending the tension.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lena and Mara watched the televised broadcast from L Corp. tower. "Well, you heard the man. You have to turn yourself in," Lena said sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow," Mara said having no intention of doing so. Mara then heard a man cry out for help on the street.

"Help, I'm trapped!" he shouted desperately.

"Someone's in trouble. I have to go," Mara said going for the window.

"You heard the president. It isn't safe," Alex protested.

"If my mother wanted to kill me, she would have done so already," Mara said and went out the window.

Mara dropped down and found the car upside down with the occupant inside. Mara used frost breath on the car ending the fire. She then ripped the car door off to get to the driver.

A bullet was suddenly shot into the air. "This is a citizen's arrest," a White man said. There were a Black man and an Asian woman with him.

"This man needs help," Mara said obviously.

The lead man shot at Mara. It bounced harmlessly off her. "Really?" Mara asked him. "Look, I can explain what happened, alright."

"You stay back, terrorist," the lead man said to her and fired more bullets. Mara had to move quickly to shield the driver from the fire.

"You're going to get someone killed," Mara lectured.

"That man's a terrorist and you're defending him," the lead man said to her.

"Wait...what?" Mara wondered.

"Allah Ackbar!" the man in the car shouted and then the whole car exploded in a huge fireball. The three civilians nearby were blasted with shrapnel and killed instantly. Mara emerged from the flames unharmed. Emergency responders were arriving on the scene.

"Well...darn," Mara said and then flew off.

* * *

Mara went back to L Corp. tower with Lena. "You're on the news again, this time for assisting a suicide bomber," Lena said as she got herself a drink.

"I was just trying to help," Mara frowned. "Now, people think I'm a terrorist."

"They thought you were a terrorist two weeks ago when you nearly destroyed the White House," Lena said dryly.

"All this time, I was gaining real trust with the people and now it's all gone," Mara said sadly.

"Don't let it get to you. Lex is an expert at deception. His sudden appearance has really hurt our stock," Lena winced.

"Thanks for getting him out of prison, making him well again, and giving him super-powers," Mara said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't you do anything to bring your mother back? We're in the same boat," Lena said.

"She's not my real mother. Barney used the Harun-El on my mother before she died. The result was a copy of my mother with all her powers. Somehow, that copy landed in Russia and now they've got her," Mara revealed.

"Oh my God. We are so fucked," Lena said stunned. "I mean, I've replicated organs with the Harun-El but an entire person?"

"The president and this country are now held hostage by the Russians," Mara concluded.

"If we work together, we can vindicate you and catch Lex," Lena said seriously.

"Did you just say...vindicate?" Mara asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, so?" Lena wondered. "Anyway, we will find out the truth and catch Lex. I have a lead from my mother. Lex's escape at Stryker Island wasn't his first. He's been coming and going for months."

"Someone is helping him," Mara realized.

"The warden," Lena assumed. 

* * *

Kara, dressed in civilians, arrived at Catco to visit James. She sneaked up on him as he watched the news. "We have new leaked reports that Ben Lockwood is currently in Russian custody and has been for several weeks now. He's been promoting anti-alien sentiment in his videos at the behest of the Russian government," Wolf Blitzer said blandly. "The Russian government strongly denies these claims."

"Oh, those sneaky Russians. You never know with them," Kara said to James.

"Jesus," James jumped as he saw her.

"Now that Ben Lockwood is out of the picture, you can now take his place as the leader the Children of Liberty," Kara said.

"If I do this, I'm going to half-ass it. I'm going to make drunken speeches and make a total ass of myself," James promised.

"So, like your normal everyday self?" Kara mocked. "I don't care about the details, Olsen. I just want the Guardian front and center," Kara told him.

"You're not going to get away with this," James said confidently. 

"I already have," Kara smiled and then walked away.

Mara was busy at her desk when someone gave her a bottle of green tea. Mara looked up and saw Kara smiling at her with a coffee in her hand. "Thanks," Mara said spooked.

"James gave me my old job back. I guess I work under you," Kara smirked.

"Well, I do have seniority," Mara smiled back.

"Look, I don't want there to be hard feelings between us. I am your aunt, after all. It's just that I need you to quit being Supergirl while I do my thing. I should have just asked you nicely before framing you as a murderer and a terrorist," Kara admitted.

"Since I've come to this time, I have sworn to not kill people, to never swear, to never commit crimes, and to be a good example for girls and young women. And you have just...messed that up," Mara said peeved.

Kara smiled at Mara's restraint. "Your reputation is shot. You need a new image. Join me. We could use someone like you. We could be a family again."

"We're not family. My family is the friends that I have here in this time, the people you threaten with destruction," Mara corrected.

"I could have destroyed you so easily but then you would become a martyr. Now, that problem has been solved," Kara threatened. "Now, you're public enemy number one. Now, I would be a hero for sacrificing my own daughter for the sake of America."

"You'll be exposed and Russia will never recover from it," Mara said to her.

"Our global reputation is already abysmal. How can it go any farther down?" Kara chuckled.

"Why do you support a thug nation?" Mara asked curiously.

"To balance the scales of power on this planet. To put the West back in its place," Kara argued. "I'm now in charge of America and Russia at the same time."

"You're in charge of nothing. You're being manipulated by men like Lex," Mara shot back.

"We manipulated Lex into getting cancer, so we could have the Harun-El. I am the true mastermind," Kara said darkly.

"Give Lex up, and I'll quit," Mara offered.

Kara stared at Mara. "I want more than that. I want you with me by my side," Kara said to her.

"I won't do that. I believe in freedom, democracy, and justice," Mara said to her. "If you're like my mother, you'll appreciate a game I have in mind."

"Shoot," Kara allowed.

"Let me try to catch Lex without interference. If he means nothing, it shouldn't matter if I catch him," Mara proposed.

"Sure, kid. But wear that Supergirl uniform, and I'll take you down," Kara promised.

* * *

**Stryker Island**

The warden entered his office and found Lena and Mara, as Supergirl, waiting for him. "Warden, sorry to interrupt," Mara said smugly.

"Supergirl, so, you've decided to skip the odious process of being arrested, going on trial, and convicted and decided to just go straight to prison," the warden said amused.

"You stand accused of bribery and tax evasion, warden," Lena said.

"And helping a criminal like Lex Luthor. Where is he?" Mara demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous," the warden said dismissively.

"I know your account in the Cayman Islands," Lena said.

"Yeah, bullshit," the warden said and then dialed out only to find his phone disconnected.

"You let Lex go in-and-out of this place," Mara accused advancing on him.

"I didn't ask where he went," the warden said honestly.

"Didn't think to ask? It was Russia. He went to Russia while you turned a blind eye," Mara said angrily.

"He threatened to kill me," the warden said defensively.

"All these prisoners say that," Lena said not buying it.

"The FBI already checked his cell. There's nothing left," the warden told them.

"Maybe, I can find something," Mara said confidently.

"You expect me to march America's Most Wanted past my guards?" the warden asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Mara said simply. "Either that or I'll send them all to the hospital and search the cell myself."

"I'll clear D-block of guards for two hours," the warden offered.

The warden led Mara and Lena into D-block as the guards left. The prisoners mocked Mara as she went passed them. The two of them finally entered Lex's cell and saw a sketch on the cell wall. "It's Hannibal's crossing of the Alps," Lena identified.

"I know it sounds silly, but Lex and I would hide notes inside chess pieces," Lena said opening the King chess piece and finding a note.

"What is it?" Mara asked as Lena looked over the note.

"It's a picture of a man I gave the Harun-El to. His name was Wade Wilson," Lena said.

"He was your patient?" Mara realized. "He...saved me."

"He was my greatest success and my greatest failure," Lena said sadly.

Mara scanned the chessboard and saw items inside. She took hold of the board and tore it off revealing hand-written books. "Lex's diaries," Lena identified.

"Why would he leave them?" Mara wondered.

"He knew I would find them," Lena figured. "He likes to torment me with these little games."

* * *

Kara, as Supergirl, landed inside the DEO and approached Col. Haley. "Supergirl," she addressed.

"That's Secretary Supergirl to you," Kara said to her. "I've just been confirmed by the Senate." Kara then noticed Alex. "So nice to see you, Alex."

"Likewise," Alex said suspiciously.

"So...how can I help you?" Col. Haley asked.

"I'm here to collect all of your bad-ass weapons and your Kryptonite supply. Once that is done, you will summon her here," Kara said simply.

"So, you can ambush her?" Alex questioned.

"Smart as always, Alex," Kara said condescendingly.

"Then you know I need a presidential order to comply with that," Alex said.

"That is the protocol," Col. Haley agreed.

"Are you certain you want to waste my time?" Kara asked dangerously.

"I do things by the book," Col. Haley stared her down.

Kara and Col. Haley stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment. "Fine," Kara smiled and then flew off.

As soon as she was gone, Col. Haley sighed with relief. "Alright, get the weapon inventory ready."

"Why are you capitulating? We just got her to back off?" Alex asked.

"She will get that presidential order soon enough. When she comes back, we must be ready," Col. Haley said. "Do you have the means to summon Supergirl?"

"I do," Alex nodded and turned over her watch. "Press it once, and she gets the alert."

At the same time, Brainiac 5 casually texted Mara to stay away from the DEO.

* * *

Alex went to a coffee shop and met with Kelly Olsen. "Thanks for meeting with me," Alex said appreciatively.

"Any time," Kelly smiled.

"I wanted your advice on something being a therapist and all," Alex said awkwardly. "I'm sorry if it's weird for me to ask."

"Normally, I would charge outrageous fees for this, but I can make an exception for you," Kelly said.

"Okay, here goes, ever since Maggie died, I have felt so angry against aliens. I know they're not all bad, but I have fought bad aliens my entire career but this was the straw that broke the camel's back," Alex said honestly.

"And now, Supergirl has betrayed us all. I'm having trouble staying balanced and focused at work," Alex admitted.

"You really think Supergirl attacked the White House unprovoked?" Kelly asked her.

"I would never attack my mother like that," Alex said.

"Have you talked to your mother recently?" Kelly asked.

"Well, not recently," Alex admitted. "I've been busy at work."

Kelly nodded. "You had an adopted sister and she was an alien."

"What?" Alex asked confused.

Kelly showed a family photo of Jeremiah, Eliza, James, Alex...and Kara from her phone. Alex stared at the picture confused. "Where did you get this?"

"James sent it to me way back when," Kelly said taking her phone back. "You really don't remember...Kara Danvers?" Kelly asked.

"Kara Danvers died in the Reign attack," Alex recalled.

"She was your sister. How do you not remember?" Kelly asked her.

Alex gave her a blank look. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Why was your father taken away by the DEO when you were younger?" Kelly asked.

"I...don't...know," Alex said troubled. "I have to go," Alex said rushing out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Mara and Lena tore apart Lex's cell looking for clues. Mara read a book detailing all of Superman's failings. She smiled amused as she read page-after-page. She then looked over a book that was specific to Supergirl, her mother. Mara read the pages with interest and then looked down saddened.

"Wow, Lex wrote down every mistake I had ever done since I was born. What an asshole," Lena said hurt.

"How's that possible? You were adopted," Mara asked.

"I don't know," Lena said spooked. "I don't know if I can do this," she said insecure of herself.

Mara then noticed a prisoner trying to get their attention with a mirror. "Maybe, he knows something," Mara said walking over to him.

* * *

James went to see a therapist about his concerns. "I'm an outstanding member of the community. I'm the CEO of Catco. I'm fucking Guardian."

"But?" Dr. Wong wondered.

"I am being forced to lead the Children of Liberty against my will. If I refuse, everyone I care about could be killed," James said.

"Who is threatening you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Supergirl, the original one, I mean," James said.

"Wow, you are so fucked," Dr. Wong said sympathetically.

"What should I do?" James asked.

"What do your instincts tell you?" Dr. Wong asked.

"I have to lead the Children of Liberty but do it half-ass," James concluded.

"Sometimes, half-assing something is the most appropriate course of action," Dr. Wong agreed.

* * *

Mara came up to the prisoner neighboring Lex's cell. "Neighbor to the infamous Lex Luthor," Mara addressed.

"Yes, quite a privilege," he said sarcastically.

"This isn't the time to be coy," Mara warned.

"Everything Lex did was suspicious. When he ate, when he slept, even when he had a shit," the prisoner said vaguely. "Let me guess, you want me to rat him out to you," the prisoner said.

"You're the one that wanted my attention," Mara pointed out.

"You expect me to trust you?" the prisoner asked skeptically.

"No, I expect you to fear me," Mara replied with glowing eyes.

"You've placed a target on all of our backs. The country is itching to nuke you with all of us with you," the prisoner pointed out.

"Don't be a drama queen," Mara advised.

"Nobody cares about the little people," the prisoner said.

"Here we go," Mara sighed.

"I exposed the illegal drone program, and I paid for it with my freedom," the prisoner said.

"Steve, isn't it? I just want it to be clear that you got busted under Obama," Mara said.

"Who cares who is president?" Steve ranted. "They're all the same."

"That's ridiculous," Mara rolled her eyes.

"You think you're above the law," Steve accused.

"That's fair," Mara allowed. "But I have a good heart."

"You're a malignant narcissist," Steve continued.

"No one is more humble than I," Mara disagreed.

"Everything you touch, you ruin," Steve argued.

"Well, not everything, let's be serious," Mara scoffed.

"Everything," Steve insisted.

* * *

Brainiac 5 entered Catco abruptly. "Nia!" he shouted.

"Holy shit," she said startled.

"I know we haven't talked since the hospital, but I need your help. I need you to dream the future about the national alien registry," Brainiac 5 said. "If the government gets a hold of the registry, they will be able to know the identities of all aliens in the country. If I delete the registry, the government could come down on aliens twice as hard."

"I think the deeper question is why do you suddenly give a shit?" Nia asked curiously.

"Deep down, I actually do care," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Yeah, bullshit," Nia smiled.

"Humor me, Nia. So many lives are at stake," Brainiac 5 said urgently.

"Alright," Nia said entering a conference room with him. "Actually, it's a little difficult for me to just sleep spontaneously."

"Don't worry, I got you," Brainiac 5 said and then stunned her.

"If you wanted to talk to me alone, you could have just asked," Kara said to him.

Brainiac 5 put his pistol down. "Kara Zor-El, nice to see you again," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Thanks for creating me," Kara said appreciatively.

"An odd way of showing gratitude," Brainiac 5 smiled back.

"What's your deal? You've been playing games with me across the pond for months," Kara asked.

"World politics doesn't overly concern me. Do what you wish to the world order. I am only concerned with preserving life on this planet. There are enemies out there that Mara cannot hope to defeat. We need you," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"And yet, you've frustrated my efforts at the DEO," Kara noted.

"They're just games. If you disable the DEO, I no longer have access to the information from their satellites and intelligence gathering," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"If you're so concerned with this planet, join me then," Kara offered.

"I already have. One of your analysts is one of my units," Brainiac 5 smirked.

Kara stared at Brainiac 5. "Why should I allow you to continue existing?"

"I have access to the nuclear missiles codes of all nations on the planet...except for North Korea. I'm still working on that one," Brainiac 5 admitted. "Fuck with me and all Russian major cities and military bases are wiped away."

"You're one dangerous mother-fucker, aren't you?" Kara realized.

"I make Skynet my bitch," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"In a way, you're my father," Kara considered.

"You can call me Daddy," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Don't you think it was a little irresponsible to create me not knowing where I would end up or what memories I would remember?" Kara asked.

"Perhaps it would...if I gave a shit," Brainiac 5 replied.

"This thing between Mara and I is unfortunate. I need you to convince her to quit for me," Kara said.

"Not in the cards," Brainiac 5 refused. "Her missions give me interesting information."

"Do you care if she lives or dies?" Kara asked.

"I don't care about anything. The real question is: Do you?" Brainiac 5 asked.

* * *

Alex confronted Col. Haley in the DEO conference room. "Did I have a sister?" Alex asked.

"Your sister...was Kara Danvers. She died in Reign's final attack," Col. Haley told her.

"Why do I not remember her?" Alex asked.

"That Green Martian zapped your memory. It was for your own good, frankly," Col. Haley said sitting down.

Alex sat down next to her. "Why is that?"

"When Kara died, you were a wreck. You nearly killed yourself with sleeping pills. So, J'onn erased your memory of her, and I ordered everyone at the DEO to keep their mouth shut," Col. Haley admitted.

"How could you order J'onn to do that to me?" Alex asked appalled.

"He did it of his own accord. It wasn't even obvious to me until later," Col. Haley said.

"I can't believe I would be that weak," Alex said stunned.

"Your love for your sister was great," Col. Haley said sympathetically.

"Was my sister an alien?" Alex asked.

"That, I don't know. You'll have to ask your folks," Col. Haley said. "Do you need time off to figure yourself out?"

"No, I'm good," Alex said.

"I want everything ready for when our Supergirl returns," Col. Haley ordered.

* * *

Speaking of which, Kara, as Supergirl, arrived on Stryker Island. She strolled into the warden's office as he was collecting his things to leave. "Hello, warden. You wouldn't be harboring a dangerous fugitive, would you?" she asked.

"She threatened me," the warden said pathetically.

"That Supergirl couldn't hurt a fly. Me, on the other hand...," Kara said and then blasted the warden to death. Kara then zapped his laptop incinerating it.

Kara then went over to a control panel and opened all the cells letting the prisoners roam free in the halls. "Good morning, cell block D. The first one to apprehend Lena Luthor gets a one-way ticket out of here. But you better be careful. Supergirl is also in the house," Kara said over the intercom.

"It's her," Lena realized.

"We have to leave," Mara said to her.

"We don't give up," Lena insisted.

"This isn't giving up. It's survival," Mara told her. "Collect all the evidence you can carry and get out of here."

Prisoners rushed towards Lex's old cell. Mara blocked their path and gave them all a beat-down one-by-one. Mara caught the fist of the first one, broke his hand, and tossed him back into a cell. She then threw the second one into the wall breaking his nose and dislocating his shoulder. She blocked a third one wielding a pipe and threw the second one into a cell. Mara bent the third one's pipe upon impacting her arm, slammed him against a cell door, and threw him back into a cell. Mara then kicked the fourth one to the chest breaking a few ribs. Mara punched the fifth one breaking a few ribs. He tripped on the fourth one on his way down. Mara kicked him in the gut for good measure. Mara then slid her way past several prisoners and locked them inside the hallway with a prison door. Using her heat vision, she welded the door in place.

Mara then entered the warden's office and found his ash remains. Meanwhile, Lena suddenly realized the sketch on the cell wall was not from a painting but from a memory. She touched the wall at a critical spot and opened the wall leading to a long tunnel. "Spank me," Lena realized.

* * *

Mara tossed another prisoner and then realized something dark and powerful was behind her. Mara turned around and faced Kara. "I told you what would happen if you wore that uniform," Kara reminded her.

"But it's so stylish," Mara said pointing out she was wearing the same.

"Hardly," Kara said touching her crest symbol. The hologram went down revealing Kara's new suit. Mara leaped up and punched Kara hard to the face.

Kara blasted Mara away with heat vision. She then took hold of Mara and threw her through a wall. Kara then grabbed Mara and threw her through a cell door sending her to the floor. Kara then blasted Mara through another wall until she landed in the gym. Prisoners ran out of the gym not wanting to be killed in the crossfire. Mara then saw US Army personnel on the scene.

"Why?" Mara wondered.

"More human shields," Kara said simply.

Kara sped towards Mara, took hold of her, and slammed her back to the floor. Kara then tossed Mara into the boxing ring. "Let's do this," Kara said amused.

Mara punched at Kara only to be blocked each time. "You're rusty. The old you would have kicked my butt by now," Mara said fatigued.

"Oh really?" Kara smirked and then punched Mara to the chest devastating her. Kara then used her heat vision to blast Mara through another wall sending her into the library. Kara entered the library and scanned the library for Mara. She quickly found her, but Mara was her in civilian clothes.

Kara went for a strike but then stopped herself. "What is this? You going to change your clothes back-and-forth to avoid a punch?"

"No, I quit. I give up. I can't beat you," Mara said taking a knee to her.

"Well, finally some respect. Wait, is this a trick?" Kara wondered.

"No trick," Mara said sincerely.

Kara nodded and then helped Mara back to her feet. "Where's Lena Luthor?" Kara demanded.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Mara refused.

"Alright," Kara allowed and then walked off.

Mara sighed and was suddenly taken hostage by a prisoner. "Wait, this is Mara Jade. She's one of the editors at Catco magazine," Steve stopped his fellow prisoner.

"I'm also the CEO of Edge Industries," Mara said annoyed.

"Sorry about him. You never know when there's a prison riot," Steve said apologetically.

"Right," Mara said still eyeing the big dumb prisoner suspiciously. "I'm here to ask questions about Lex Luthor."

"I was actually his neighbor. I can tell you all about him," Steve volunteered.

"This is the National Guard, Supergirl. Come out with your hands up," a commander ordered.

"National Guard," Mara rolled her eyes. "I mean, they're essential, well-trained, and have professional experience from occupations they hold outside the army."

"We will open fire...after we have a positive ID, when appropriate under our rules of engagement, and after we have called several chains of command," the commander threatened.

"I wouldn't worry about anything," Mara assured Steve.

"Get flat on the floor," the commander continued.

"Better do as he says," Steve said submissively.

"Yeah, I think not," Mara refused. "I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving."

* * *

Kara wandered around the prison and noticed the National Guard coming in. She slammed her hands together creating a shock-wave that stunned the prisoners to the floor. The soldiers rushed inside the prison and looked around. "Where's the evil Supergirl?" the commander asked Kara who was now back in her American uniform.

"She already left," Kara said to him.

"Well...shit," the commander said disappointedly.

"Good work, team," Kara said condescendingly and then walked down the hall towards Lex's cell. Kara eyed the mess that was Lex's cell. "Clever girl," Kara said as she saw the chessboard torn apart.

Kara went Prime briefly incinerating all the diaries and then went down the hall through the prison wall. Kara came across Lena in a basement that hosted a large television screen of the DEO desert facility. "You," Lena said stunned to see her.

"Oh, you were expecting the other one?" Kara asked hurt and offended.

"You pretended to be dead, did nothing as our country was tearing itself apart, and framed your own daughter," Lena accused.

"Wow, when you say it like that, it makes me look like a total bitch," Kara said amused.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lena asked. "How could you betray us? I thought we were...acquaintances."

"This is getting really sad," Kara admitted.

"What's your relationship with my brother?" Lena asked.

"It's not sexual, I can assure you of that," Kara said nearly gagging.

"You think this is a joke?" Lena asked her.

"Lighten up, Lena. You wouldn't like me if I was serious all the time," Kara said and then looked over the TV screens.

"What is Lex planning?" Lena asked.

"Lex planning? That little monkey? I'm the true mastermind of this operation," Kara said to her.

"Wait...what?" Lena wondered.

"Oh, it never occurred to you that an alien with Kryptonian intelligence backed up by an entire country's intelligence agency could be smarter than one man?" Kara asked amused.

"Oh my God, we are so fucked," Lena realized.

"Now, at the end, you finally understand," Kara nodded.

"You want to conquer the world at last," Lena realized.

"Nah, nothing like that. I just want to destroy your military and shave off ninety percent of your GDP," Kara said.

"That would make me...poor," Lena realized horrified.

"You're a real piece of work. Coming from me, you must be fucked," Kara told her.

"You're a byproduct of the Harun-El. It all makes sense now. You're not the real Kara. You're a copy," Lena said.

"You're on the verge of offending me," Kara warned.

"Do you have her memories? Of course not. That's the flaw of the Harun-El. It can't replicate memories," Lena said.

"Why would I want her memories? Her sad memories of being thrown away by her parents and losing her only purpose in life once she got here. No thank you," Kara said.

"But we had so many good memories, too," Lena insisted.

"I'm sure they were all at your expense," Kara guessed. "Look, I am going to tell you a secret no one else gave a shit to tell you. Supergirl, the original one, was Kara Danvers."

"You've got to be shitting me," Lena said stunned. "I feel so stupid."

"Oh, don't feel so bad that your friends all lied to you," Kara rubbed it in.

"They all knew, too," Lena said outraged.

"Yep, you're the joke that keeps on giving," Kara said to her.

"You're telling me this because you're going to kill me, right?" Lena realized shedding tears.

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said as she embraced Lena and kissed her passionately.

Lena stared ahead dazed as Kara punched a hole in the wall allowing for them to both escape. Kara then turned to the televisions and computer equipment. Using her heat vision, she fried everything.

* * *

Nia dreamed of Agent Liberty and his thugs apprehending Brainiac 5. "Holy shit!" she said as she awoke. She immediately called him up. "Barney, you can't delete the registry."

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 wondered. "I already did, but I have a copy of it in my brain in case it is ever needed."

"That makes you a big target," Nia warned.

"It's the price one pays for being a hero," Brainiac 5 replied not taking her seriously.

"That's actually quite heroic," Nia said impressed.

"I know," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"You're right. I should have worked harder to see the future on this," Nia said.

"I know," Brainiac 5 repeated. "You have nothing to worry about, I assure you."

Kara then arrived at the DEO with members of her staff. "Your presidential order," Kara said obnoxiously as she gave it to Col. Haley.

"This will suffice," Col. Haley allowed.

"It better," Kara said impatiently. Kara then looked over the weapon's cases and examined a grenade launcher. "This is some good shit, right here," she said impressed.

Kara then turned back to Col. Haley. "You will now summon my daughter to me, now," Kara ordered.

Col. Haley reluctantly pushed the button on the watch two times. Kara then waited patiently for Mara to arrive. "How long does she usually take to get here?" Kara asked.

"Usually less than a minute," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Interesting," Kara said amused and then looked at Col. Haley's watch. Kara pushed the button on the watch one time and waited. Still, Mara didn't show.

"Colonel Haley, you tried to fuck with me. If you push the button on this watch two times, nothing happens. If you do it one time, it creates a high-frequency sound that's annoying as fuck. You pushed it twice," Kara accused.

"I didn't know," Col. Haley lied.

"I already got my daughter to quit, today. That's why she's not showing up, but you just fucked with the wrong girl," Kara glared at her.

"Sorry to disappoint," Col. Haley said.

Kara circled around Col. Haley. "Unlike Director Danvers here, you have a husband and a daughter. It would be unfortunate should anything happen to you."

Col. Haley simply stared her down. "Pack it up!" Kara shouted to her men.

Kara and her men then departed the building with all the weapons. Once the trucks were loaded, they were brought over to the docks. "I got you a bunch of bad-ass weapons," Kara said to Alina.

"What happened at Stryker's Island?" Alina asked.

"I forced her to quit. She shouldn't be a problem for us any longer," Kara said to her.

"Good," Alina said pleased.

"Lex has plans of his own. We need to keep a better watch on him," Kara said concernedly.

"He gave us the Harun-El. We should just kill him," Alina suggested.

"How is that any way to treat a friend?" Kara mocked.

Alina smiled at Kara. "The war is over. Go to your niece. Show her your love for her and honor her mother."

Kara said nothing to that. Her Russian agents put the DEO weapons on a ship to be sent to Russia for examination and replication.

* * *

That night, Mara came back to the prison to have a chat with Steve. "Thank you for meeting me," Mara said politely.

"What an honor to be interviewed by Mara Jade," Steve smiled.

"I know, right?" Mara agreed.

"Just make sure it's off the record, okay," Steve said concernedly.

"Absolutely," Mara said having no intention of doing so.

"I have Lex's hard drive," Steve said handing it over to her.

"Thank you, Steve," Mara said gratefully.

"I'm just grateful you're bringing him to justice," Steve said.

"Uh-huh," Mara agreed.

"The pen is mightier than the sword," Steve smiled.

"Or a cape," Mara smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is pulling double duty here as Ben Lockwood and Otis Graves in this episode.


	111. Mask of the Phantasm: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A masked vigilante is knocking off gangsters in Gotham with Batwoman taking all the blame. Red Daughter and the DEO investigate the matter to find out the Phantom's true identity.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Mara waited at the Metropolis cemetery in front of her parents' tomb. She was wearing a black business suit and wearing sunglasses. Kara arrived in a white coat wearing her glasses. "Why did you want to meet here?" Mara asked.

"The...bodies are still here. It would be troublesome for me if someone were to break in and take your mother's body away," Kara said.

"There's security here," Mara pointed out.

"The fact that even such a body exists in the first place raises questions," Kara said obviously.

"Then what's stopping you from just disappearing it?" Mara asked.

"Well, that would be rude, wouldn't it?" Kara said to her. "I want to take it to the Fortress of Solitude where it can never be messed with. I think that would be the most appropriate place."

Mara nodded sadly. "Take them both there. They...shouldn't be separated."

Kara nodded. "You're okay, right?"

"Neither of us fought at our full potential. I heal quickly," Mara said referring to their battle.

"Good...good," Kara said awkwardly. "I'm not here to conquer the world or even to create a new world order. Even if I tried, Brainiac would nuke the whole planet. I'm just here to tweak it a little. Make things a little fairer."

"So long as you have Lex, I can't really trust you," Mara said honestly.

"Lex is a temporary thing. He'll either die or disappear within a short time. But the two of us can be a family together. Once your brother comes back, It will be almost the same as before," Kara said.

"Almost," Mara said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll wait until that day. Until then, we can at least be civil to one another."

"Sure," Kara agreed and the two shook hands.

* * *

**Mask of the Phantasm**

* * *

**Gotham**

At the Shady Lady casino, gangsters counted up counterfeit money. "This has been a long day coming. We've been waiting three years to get the right equipment, but you will see it was worth the wait," Chuckie Sol said to his business partners.

"I can't tell the difference," a gangster said as he looked over a one-hundred-dollar bill.

"You'll need one of those neutron microscopes," Chuckie said confidently. "It's identical to the real thing. We can flow this money through the casino easily enough, but it has to be in gradual amounts or else we could get caught."

"You're already caught," a female voice said as the windows blew out. Batwoman appeared before them in a sleek armored costume, a cape, and a mask.

"Who the fuck is she?" a gangster asked.

"She's Batwoman and she's a Lesbian," Chuckie told the group.

"Nice," all the gangsters smiled at once.

"Which means I have no problem kicking all of your asses," Batwoman said annoyed.

"Yeah, well, we have guns," the gangsters said taking them out.

"I do, too," Batwoman smirked.

A fire-fight went off as the two sides blasted each other. Batarangs disarmed two of the gangsters. Batwoman flipped over a table to shield herself from a barrage of bullets. Batwoman then fired her pistol on another gangster in the hand disarming him. The gangsters then resorted to fighting her hand-to-hand. Batwoman easily punched and kicked them all down. However, Chuckie fled the room and entered the casino parking lot.

"Chuckie Sol," a haunting voice said from the darkness. A fog suddenly appeared in the parking lot.

"Batwoman? How did you get here?" Chuckie wondered.

Chuckie fired non-stop until he ran out of bullets. The masked individual was unaffected by the barrage and continued his approach. "Your angel of death awaits," he said.

"Oh, fuck you, man," Chuckie said and tried to pistol-whip him.

The Phantom sliced his hand off with his bladed arm. "Holy fuck," Chuckie realized in shock. "What do you want?"

"I want you, Chuckie boy," the Phantom replied.

Chuckie fled the scene holding his stump of an arm. He finally reached his car and tried to run the Phantom over. The Phantom leaped up onto the hood of his car and sliced through the window. "Jesus!" Chuckie cried out in terror. Chuckie swerved his car around the parking lot until he managed to fling the Phantom off.

The Phantom slowly got back up. Like an idiot, Chuckie went for another pass to finish him off. Just before he could run him over, the Phantom turned to smoke. Chuckie drove through the smoke, off the parking lot ledge, into the air, and slammed into a building several floors down killing himself.

Batwoman heard the crash and looked over the parking lot ledge. "Well...shit," she said disappointedly. She then noticed a trail of smoke behind an exit door. "Look, it's Batwoman," a crowd said looking up at her.

"Damn it," Batwoman hissed and got herself out of view.

Shortly thereafter, the DEO flooded the scene and began collecting evidence. "Since when is this your jurisdiction?" Gotham Detective Bullock asked Alex.

"We don't know if the masked killer was an alien or not so until we find out, we get jurisdiction," Alex said to him.

"Yeah, bullshit. Batwoman did it," Det. Bullock said confidently.

"We don't know that," Alex glared at him.

"I have found something interesting," Brainiac 5 said picking up a piece of glass with smoke residue on it.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I'll need to check it with the lab," Brainiac 5 said putting the glass shard into a bag.

"Do you think Batwoman did it?" Alex asked.

Brainiac 5 eyed Alex. "Batwoman is more than capable of killing gangsters, but I don't think she was the one."

* * *

Gotham City Councilman Arthur Reeves took to the podium to talk shit about Batwoman. At his side was Kara, dressed as Supergirl. "This is vigilantism at its deadliest. How many times are we going to let Batman, Batboy, Batgirl, Batwoman, and fucking Batdog cross the line? Batwoman is a loose cannon like all women are. It's not just my opinion. A lot of men feel the same way including many male police officers that think that Batwoman is as twisted as the crooks she brings in."

"Alright, dial it back a little before I go crazy, too," Kara told him.

"What kind of city are we running when we depend on the support of a mad-woman? I mean, for fuck's sake," Reeves continued.

"Look, I'm here without a mask, alright. It's time all these would-be heroes take off their masks and show their faces. That is why I support President Trump's initiative to compel all so-called super-heroes to take their masks off and register their identities. I don't need a mask, my cousin didn't need a mask, so there," Kara said.

"Yeah, but aren't you like indestructible?" a reporter asked her.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara evaded the question.

"Whatever happened to the Batman?" a reporter asked Kara. "You were the last to see him."

"Batman ran off like a bitch and I was gracious enough to allow him to retire his ass while he still had some dignity left," Kara said.

* * *

The DEO watched the press conference on their television screen. "What rubbish. Batwoman is the pinnacle of sanity," Alex defended her.

"Are you sure you're qualified to make that judgment?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Fuck you, Barney. Did you get a result on that glass shard?" Alex asked impatiently.

"It's a residue commonly found in smoke grenades. Nothing alien or particularly unusual," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well...shit. Still, it could be an alien under that mask," Alex grasped at straws.

"Anything is possible," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"The Gotham PD are a bunch of morons. We're keeping jurisdiction," Alex ordered.

* * *

At Gotham Hall, President Trump and some rich folks had a fundraising party. Kara was present in a white dress that had her crest on it so no one could mistake her. The DEO was acting as security with Alex observing from afar in uniform. Brainiac 5 brought Nia to the party while wearing a tuxedo and black dress.

"Why aren't you at the DEO?" Alex hissed at Brainiac 5.

"Col. Haley gave me the day off," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"You don't take days off," Alex scoffed.

"Unlike you, I have a social life," Brainiac 5 burned her.

Mara and Bro were also present. Noticeably absent was Bruce Wayne but Dick Grayson was present completely free to be a total ass. Also in attendance was Katherine Kane with her father, retired Army Colonel Jacob Kane. He went over to Col. Haley to discuss military matters.

"Enjoying the party?" VP Pence asked as he danced with Kara.

"I thought you never danced with any woman other than your wife?" Kara chided.

"You're not really a woman," Pence smiled.

"That's fair," Kara smirked liking his boldness. "How is our initiative going?"

"The one about masked superheroes? It's going through the house committees. You should ask Nancy about it," Pence advised.

"Make sure it's done," Kara said forcefully.

"You can force the president's hand but not mine," Pence told her.

"What makes you think you're so awesome? Is it your faith in God?" Kara mocked.

"Well, yes, and the fact that I am beyond your imagination or comprehension," Pence smiled as his eyes glowed for a second.

"If you're so powerful, then why haven't you stopped me, yet?" Kara asked.

"Because I know the future," Pence replied.

Kara felt a chill go through her. "I could kill everyone here and cut this country's head off."

"You won't," Pence said condescendingly.

"It's a pity you're already married. You both frighten and arouse me," Kara said honestly.

"I do have that effect," Pence agreed and the two bowed to each other as they went their separate ways.

A drunken Dick walked over to Alex. "This is one Dick you cannot refuse," he said to her.

"Excuse you?" Alex wondered.

"I know all about you and Maggie Sawyer. Sorry to hear about that. You two were a great couple," Dick said to her.

"Thank you for your kind words...now fuck off," Alex said irritably.

"I have a good friend of mine who is also a Lesbian. I could introduce you two," Dick offered. "It's Katherine Kane, the daughter of Colonel Jacob Kane," Dick said.

"I know who she is," Alex said to him. "I'm here to work, not to socialize," Alex told him off.

"Alright, alright," Dick said walking off.

As soon as he was gone, Alex's composure dropped. "I'll be back in a second," Alex said marching off to the restroom. Inside, she splashed water on her face as she still felt grief for Maggie. She put her hand on her face, the side that had been severely burned but repaired. Even so, she still felt as if the scars were still there.

* * *

_**Flashback: Aftermath** _

_Alex went to the tomb of Kara and Mon and sat down inside the tomb closest to Kara's body. "You'll be happy I got another kill," Alex said to her._

_Maggie came in and saw Alex talking to Kara. "Who are you talking to?" Maggie asked._

_"Kara. I know it's silly, but it's therapeutic in a way. Sometimes, I imagine what she would say back," Alex said._

_"Witty insults and sarcasm?" Maggie guessed._

_"There is a lot of that," Alex smiled._

_"I've lost men, cops, I really cared about. You can't beat yourself up over this," Maggie advised._

_"You know, the pain is gone now. I feel really free now," Alex said alluding to her suicide._

_"Great," Maggie said obliviously. "If you'll excuse me, I have some friends to visit," Maggie said leaving._

* * *

_That night, gangsters loaded up stolen goods onto a truck from a warehouse. The security guard had been tied up. Batwoman leaped up on the roof of the truck, flipped, fired two pistols, and landed gracefully on the floor. The gangsters fell to the ground with bullet wounds to their legs. Before they could recover, Batwoman threw out ninja stars into their hands with expert aim._

_The driver immediately took off. Batwoman fired a projectile rope gun and launched herself onto the truck. Batwoman climbed herself onto the roof of the truck, walked across the trailer, and then blasted out the window of the truck with a Batarang. The driver swerved all over the road to get her off. Batwoman fell off the hood of the truck but held onto the engine block. Using spike balls, she took out the truck's tires. The truck then went on its side and slid across the road._

_Batwoman then used a projectile rope gun to escape to a rooftop as Gotham PD arrived on the scene._

* * *

_The next morning, Brainiac 5 approached Alex as she was doing her martial arts training at the DEO. "What do you want, Barney?" Alex asked._

_"Batwoman strikes again," Brainiac 5 brought up from his smart-phone._

_"Why do I give a shit?" Alex asked still practicing._

_"Well, do you give a shit that Detective Maggie Sawyer is here?" Brainiac 5 asked._

_Alex quickly turned around and saw Maggie awkwardly standing there. "Hi, Maggie," Alex said politely._

_"I was just wondering if you knew who the Batwoman was," Maggie said._

_"If I knew, I would tell you. Besides, it's a Gotham problem," Alex said dismissively._

_"What happens in Gotham has a tendency to flow over into Metropolis," Maggie pointed out._

_"I'll look into it," Alex said sincerely._

_"Want to spar, for old time's sake?" Maggie asked._

_"Alright," Alex agreed._

_The two got into fighting stances. Maggie took hold of Alex and threw her to the floor. Alex quickly kicked her legs sending Maggie to the floor as well. The two laughed in spite of themselves. "The both of you need more training," Brainiac 5 remarked._

_Alex and Maggie then kissed passionately on the floor. Brainiac 5 eyed the two of them and turned away. "I'll give you two some privacy," he said leaving._

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

Alex exited the restroom and saw Kara conversing with people. Brainiac 5 approached Alex. "There's been an incident at the Gotham cemetery. Buzz Bronski is dead, crushed to death by a tombstone in an open grave."

"Is the killing connected?" Alex asked.

"Very likely, Bronski was once a close associate of Sol," Brainiac 5 said.

"What you guys talking about?" Kara asked barging in.

"A murder case," Alex said vaguely.

"How interesting. Does it involve the Batwoman?" Kara asked curiously.

"We don't know, yet," Brainiac 5 said.

"As much as I love gangsters being killed left-and-right...and I do, this kind of thing needs to stop," Kara said.

"I agree," Brainiac 5 said politely.

"We're doing all we can to find the killer whoever it may be," Alex said.

"Why don't you DEO guys take the night off? I can secure the whole area myself," Kara said.

"We're here, so you can enjoy yourself, Supergirl," Alex said.

"Call me Kara," Kara corrected.

Alex gave her a haunted look. "Sure, Kara."

"Something wrong, Director Danvers?" Kara smirked.

"It's just my adopted sister was named Kara. She died several months ago from Reign," Alex said somberly. "She even kind of looked like you."

"Really? It's not that common a name but what a coincidence," Kara said.

"Yeah," Alex said softly.

"I'll check on the cemetery," Brainiac 5 offered.

"Thanks, Barney. Keep me informed," Alex said gratefully.

* * *

Brainiac 5 and Nia walked around the cemetery. "This is really creepy. Why couldn't we do this during the daytime?" Nia complained.

"The evidence could be gone by then," Brainiac 5 said simply. Brainiac 5 then collected grass samples as he identified the same residue from the glass.

"Someone's here," Nia said to him.

Brainiac 5 looked up and saw a dark figure running across the grass. Brainiac 5 zoomed in and realized the dark figure was Batwoman. "Curious," Brainiac 5 said as she disappeared.

"So, she is the killer," Nia realized.

"Let us not jump to conclusions," Brainiac 5 said and then looked over the murder scene.

"Yuck," Nia said immaturely as she saw Buzz's crushed remains. Brainiac 5 noticed a pickax sliced in half. He then noticed the wet dirt and sliding marks.

"There was a fight here. The killer pushed the tombstone into the grave crushing him," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"Brutal," Nia remarked.

"If the killer was simply contracted to kill him, he could have simply used a gun or a blade. No, this was a crime of passion," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

_**Flashback: Mind Wipe** _

_It was night when Alex went to her medicine cabinet and took out a sleeping pill. She had needed to take them every night to keep the nightmares away. This night was different from those nights. Her back was up against the wall as Col. Haley's truth-telling tentacle monster would reveal the secret that Kara Danvers was her sister. She didn't quite understand how that was important but it meant her world was over._

_"Game over," Alex said as she looked at a framed picture of herself and Kara._

_Impulsively she swallowed the entire bottle of pills. Alex knew she had only a few moments before she fell asleep for good. She dialed her mom. "Hey, mom. How's it going?" Alex asked chipperly. "Oh, nothing much. Work's been a little stressful is all."_

_After her conversation with her mother, Alex text a message to Maggie. "I'm sorry," she texted and then went to bed._

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

The next morning at the DEO, Brainiac 5 looked up all the names connected to Sol and Bronski. He found a cross-connection with a Valestra, Salvatore. "Who is this guy?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"All three of them used to be partners in a number of dummy corporations used for money laundering, tax evasion, and organized crime in Gotham years ago.

"Looks like Valestra is going to have some company," Alex predicted.

Brainiac 5 eyed Alex. "If you say so."

* * *

_**Flashback: The Black Knight** _

_Alex awoke in a warehouse. "I have the worse headache," she groaned and then realized she was surrounded by oil drums. "Holy shit," she realized._

_"Hello! Anyone out there?" Maggie shouted through a radio nearby._

_"Yes, Maggie, can you hear me?" Alex shouted back._

_"Yeah, I can hear you. I'm all tied up with oil drums all around me," Maggie said._

_"Same here," Alex replied._

_"I guess we're both in deep shit," Maggie realized._

_"Can you tell where you are?" Alex asked._

_"No idea," Maggie said looking around._

_"I'm going to try to get out of this chair," Alex said working the restraints and moving her chair. She then tripped over herself and an oil drum as fell to the floor. "Fuck," Alex said as she hit the floor. The oil drum started leaking oil on the floor covering the left side of Alex's face._

_"You okay?" Maggie asked._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex said annoyed at her position._

_"Don't worry, the DEO has a tracker in you," Maggie assured her._

_"Yeah but what about you?" Alex wondered._

_"Forget about me, Alex. Just work on yourself," Maggie told her._

_"Yeah, fuck that. You work on those restraints," Alex told her._

_"You know, I was sincere about what I said before. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children with you, and all that jazz," Maggie said._

_"I know, Maggie. I do, too," Alex said to her._

_"This police work is a little too dangerous," Maggie joked. "I'm going to quit. I promise you."_

_"I'll quit the DEO, too. Let's start fresh," Alex seconded._

_"Alright, Alex, to new beginnings," Maggie said._

_J'onn phased through the warehouse, tore Alex out of her chair, and flew her out of the warehouse. The warehouse then exploded in a huge fireball. The oil on Alex's face and clothes suddenly lit on fire._

_Mara, as Supergirl, reached the warehouse and was blasted to the ground. The warehouse was completely blasted apart in a huge fireball. Mara went through the fire and looked around for any signs of life. Scanning the whole area, Mara found a burned shoe. "Oh, Maggie," Mara realized._

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

That night, Valestro came alone in an abandoned amusement park. Kara, dressed in civilians, approached him. "If it's not Valestro Salvatore," Kara smirked.

"I was told you could help me out," Valestro said fearfully.

"Oh, who told you that? Was it Councilman Reeves?" Kara asked annoyed.

Valestro simply nodded. Kara came up to Valestro. "You're a piece of shit, Valestro. You kill for money, but we appear to have a common enemy."

"The Batwoman," Valestro said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I have a business proposition for you," Valestro said to her.

"Oh really? Do I look like I need money?" Kara scoffed and then shoved Valestro into a roller coaster car. It went up the track but creaked dangerously the entire time.

"Is this safe?" Valestro said concerned.

"Probably not. It hasn't been used in years," Kara said.

Kara enjoyed the old roller coaster ride as Valestro looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack. They finally made it to the endpoint. "See? Wasn't that invigorating?" Kara said to him.

Valestro got out of the car and puked. "That's what I envy about you, humans. You are all so very close to death at all times. It really doesn't take much. For me, very little excites me. I fear nothing," Kara said reflectively.

Valestro got his bearings and was suddenly slammed into a bench. "Have a seat, Sal," Kara said to him. "Tell me what's on your so-called mind," Kara said condescendingly as she took a seat across from him.

"It's Batwoman. She's gone nuts. First, she whacked Chuckie Sol, then Buzz Bronski, and now she's going to be after me," Valestro said freaked out.

"Here's the problem, Sal. She's a woman, I'm a woman. We sisters have to stick together," Kara smiled.

"This isn't a joke. Batwoman is knocking us off, and you're the only one that can take her down," Valestro said urgently.

"Well...finally some respect," Kara allowed. "But what I do look like, pest-control?"

"I'll give you five million upfront, another five to finish her off," Valestro offered.

"Here's the thing about controlling not one but two super-powers: I have all the money I could ever want," Kara said.

"Once she gets me, how long do you think it will take before she gets you," Valestro argued.

"Seriously?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Your hands are just as dirty as mine, dirtier. If anything happens to me, my lawyer will release my will to the press detailing who you really are," Valestro threatened.

"Well played, Sal," Kara smiled impressed. "Of course I'll help you out. No one is going to hurt my pal, Sal."

Valestro smiled feeling relieved. "That's it. That's what I want to see. A nice big smile," Kara grinned.

* * *

Later that night, the Phantom came upon Valestro's mansion. He went through the window on the top floor and went down the hall. He found Valestro reading a newspaper next to his fireplace. "Sal Valestro, your angel of death awaits," he said as he pulled the newspaper away. Valestro was revealed to already be dead with a large hole in his chest. A camera was placed in his lap.

Kara and Alina watched the camera footage from a van nearby. "Well, I'll be damned. It's not Batwoman after all," Kara said to Alina.

Alina pushed a button. The explosives around Valestro's body suddenly went off. The Phantom ran out of the mansion as it exploded. He flung himself out the window barely escaping the explosion. "Did you take care of his lawyer?" Kara asked Alina.

"Of course," she replied.

Kara called the Gotham PD. "I would like to report an explosion at the Valestro Salvatore residence. Yeah, a really big explosion. I also saw someone running away from it. It could be Batwoman. Yeah, I would bring everything you have," Kara said and then hung up.

"A fast-moving bogie is approaching," Alina reported.

Kara got out some popcorn. "This is going to be good."

A black jet went straight for the Phantom as he ran across rooftops. The jet targeted the Phantom and fired machine guns on him. The Phantom ran as fast as he could and ran in a zig-zag pattern as the jet fired on him. Water towers were blasted apart by the gunfire. Batwoman switched to missiles and fired off low-yield missiles on the Phantom creating explosions on the roof the Phantom was on. The Phantom fell to the rooftop stunned.

Batwoman put the jet on auto-pilot and then exited the jet landing on the roof. "Stay away. This is not your fight," Phantom said to her.

"You're making me look like a bitch out there," Batwoman said pissed off.

Phantom punched Batwoman hard to the floor. Batwoman countered with a kick sending Phantom to the floor. "This madness ends now," Batwoman said as the two wrestled for control. The Phantom and Batwoman got up as Gotham PD helicopters showed up. Phantom elbowed Batwoman hard and then disappeared in the smoke.

"Well...shit," Batwoman realized she had lost him.

"Batwoman, you are under arrest. This is the police," the helicopters told her. "Put your hands on your head and stay in the light."

"Yeah, fuck that," Batwoman said and ran off.

The Gotham PD helicopters pursued Batwoman firing at her as they did. Batwoman jumped and swung off buildings to get away from the helicopters. The Gotham PD cornered her on a roof. Flipping off the roof, Batwoman fired a projectile rope gun to the unfinished skyscraper, the same one that Manchester Black had used.

The DEO were quickly on the scene with Brainiac 5 and Col. Haley coming out to observe the Gotham PD. "Where is Director Danvers?" Col. Haley asked Brainiac 5.

"She's predisposed at the moment," Brainiac 5 said looking up.

Kara landed next to them as Supergirl. "We got the bitch now," Kara said pleased.

"How is she any different than you?" Col. Haley asked her.

"I'm not wearing a mask," Kara said obviously.

"We all wear masks," Col. Haley told her.

"I'm not really into being philosophical, right now. I'm more into kicking ass," Kara said dismissively.

The Gotham PD fired all of their automatic rifles on the skyscraper hoping to hit her. "You guys all suck. I'll show you how it's done," Kara said firing heat beams into the skyscraper. It made a direct hit on gas tanks lying around creating a massive explosion.

A helicopter then found an injured Batwoman in the skyscraper. "We have her," they radioed.

Batwoman fired a rope projectile gun at the helicopter and swung towards it. The Gotham PD lit her up blasting her full of holes. "That's just a cape, you idiots," Kara said to them.

"Quick, around the back," a SWAT leader said to his men.

Batwoman without her mask on came down from the skyscraper and ran off. The SWAT team was fast on her trail. She leaped metal fences and finally got into a car that drove her away. "She got away," the SWAT leader radioed in.

"Well...shit," Kara said disappointedly and walked off.

* * *

Kara made her way back to the amusement park and waited alone in the observation lounge looking over the park. The wind picked up as the glass doors opened. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked as smoke filled the room. The Phantom emerged from the smoke.

"Kara Zor-El, your angel of death awaits," the Phantom said.

Kara scanned the Phantom's mask and found it lined with lead. "I'm impressed, lady. You're harder to kill than most humans I've come across."

"So, you figured it out," the Phantom took off her mask.

"Got to hand it to you. Nice scheme. The costume is a little theatrical but who am I to judge?" Kara smirked. Kara then went for a killer punch only for Phantom to dodge her and blast her with smoke.

"That's slightly inconvenient," Kara said and then realized Kryptonite particles were in the smoke. "Oh, fuck," she realized.

Phantom activated her blade making it glow green. Kara stared at the Phantom and tried to fry her with heat vision, but her body was too weak to do it. "You're an impostor. You're the source of all this. You created the Children of Liberty. You created Manchester Black. You Russian bitch," Phantom accused.

"Yeah, try proving any of that," Kara scoffed.

"I don't have to prove anything now. I'm outside the law, and I've come to kill you," Phantom said and then attacked Kara with her blade. The two fought evenly inside the room with Phantom getting a few cuts on Kara with her blade. Kara painfully took hold of the blade and took it off her hand. Phantom rammed her into a desk and punched her continuously.

Kara kicked her away and then ran off throwing herself through the window to escape. Phantom picked up her blade and placed it back on her hand. She looked around for Kara exhaustedly. Leaping down with smoke all around her, she looked for Kara. A powerful wind blasted Phantom off her feet and into the air. Phantom reached out and held onto a tall flag pole. If she were to fall from that height, it would kill her. Kara continued to blast her with wind waiting for her to lose her grip. Suddenly, a motorcycle rider slammed into Kara distracting her. Kara fell to the ground with the motorcycle in pieces around her.

"What gives...Director Danvers?" Kara sneered at her.

"This isn't how we do things," Alex said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed as she got back up. "She attacked me. Do you even know who she is?"

"We'll take her in for questioning," Alex said.

"Not this time. This time, she stays dead," Kara said as Phantom came down the pole.

Kara and Alex advanced on her. "It would appear we have a reunion on our hands," Kara said amused.

"Is that you...Maggie?" Alex asked stunned.

Maggie looked away, embarrassed by her appearance. Her face was heavily scarred and her hair was gone. She had very little resemblance to Maggie Sawyer but Alex could tell. "Don't look at me," Maggie said in an unrecognizable voice.

"Is it her? Tell me," Alex shouted at Kara.

"It is," Kara confirmed.

"Where have you been this entire time?" Alex asked. "I thought you were dead."

"Her prisoner," Maggie glared at Kara.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered of Kara.

"Cat's out of the bag now," Kara realized.

"She's been behind everything, Lockwood, Black, and Luthor. She's a Russian agent. She's got the president under her thumb. She questioned me to get information about you. This isn't the original Supergirl. This is a copy of her," Maggie said.

"You think I am the villain?" Kara sneered. "Your lifestyle and beliefs are hedonistic and will rot this country. Thank God I live in a nation where people like you can't infect the public."

"Fuck you, I was born this way," Maggie said to her.

"And you will die this way," Kara glared.

"Stop! Maggie, why did you kill those people?" Alex asked.

"They were gangsters working for her. They helped Black during his reign of terror. They're the reason why we were separated. Why I look like this," Maggie said.

"Come back to me, Maggie. I don't care what you look like," Alex said sincerely.

"I'm barely alive, Alex. I have to pump myself full of drugs just to wake up. I'm dying," Maggie said barely able to stand.

"So, who is the Batwoman?" Kara wondered looking at Alex.

"I'm the Batwoman," Alex said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted. "You're just saying that because I can't kill you. Tell me who she really is," Kara ordered.

"Fuck you," Alex replied.

"I'll find out soon enough," Kara told her.

"Alex, leave. I didn't want you to see me like this," Maggie said to her.

"I'm taking you home," Alex told her.

"No, you're not," Kara stood in her way. Kara embraced Alex and kissed her passionately. Alex went into a daze as she was kissed. Kara then knocked her out.

Kara let Alex drop to the ground and then turned to Maggie. "You have this whole place filled with explosives lined with Kryptonite. You have a good chance of actually killing me, but you'll have to kill Alex, too," Kara said putting her boot on Alex.

"Damn you," Maggie said unable to push the detonator.

"It's hard to sacrifice the ones you love for the greater good," Kara said sympathetically.

"You act like it's easy for you," Maggie shouted at her.

"Everything is easy after the fact," Kara said to her.

Maggie looked at Alex's body and then back at Kara. "Fuck," she said, uncertain of what to do. "Destroy my body completely. I don't want her to know the Phantom was me," Maggie requested.

"Of course," Kara allowed and then incinerated Maggie on the spot.

Kara then waited with Alex as the Gotham PD and ambulance showed up. Detective Bullock came out to meet Kara. "Hell of a fight it looks like. Did you get an ID on Batwoman?" he asked.

"No, I, unfortunately, destroyed her completely. Sometimes, I don't know my own strength," Kara said apologetically.

"Well, at least it's over," he said.

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

Alex was taken away in an ambulance. Alina came by dressed as a cop. "Get rid of that thing, will you?" Kara requested of her referring to the Phantom's blade.

Alina picked it up. "Is the situation contained?" she asked.

"It's contained," Kara said confidently. 

* * *

Katherine Kane sighed as she had another drink at a popular lesbian bar. No one had approached her as she was lost in her thoughts. Kara then sat down next to her. "Can I buy you a drink?" Kara asked wearing civilian clothes and her glasses.

"Sure," Kate said gratefully.

"You look like someone who needs some company," Kara said knowingly.

"I was hoping for more than that," Kate smiled sadly.

"I have a secret. I'm really new to this scene. I am so inexperienced," Kara admitted.

"I was once that way, too. It's okay. For once, I would like to meet someone that I can trust my secrets with," Kate said.

"Maybe, I could be that girl," Kara smiled. "Want to dance?"

"Sure," Kate said finishing her drink and joining her on the dance floor. As they held each other, Kara decided to be a little bold.

"Can I kiss you?" Kara asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I would like that," Kate allowed.

Kara kissed Kate for a moment. "That was amazing," Kara said to her.

"You really think so?" Kate smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Kara suggested.

"Where do you live?" Kate asked.

Kara told her the address. "Wow, that's a really nice area of Metropolis," Kate said impressed. The two exited the bar and went down an alley. Kate then suddenly dropped to the pavement. Two masked men took Kate away in a van and quickly drove off.

"You sure it's her?" Alina asked Kara walking up to her.

"I'm sure," Kara said. "Want to go in?"

Alina rolled her eyes at her and the two walked off into the night.


	112. American Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia attempts to resist Red Daughter and her DEO minions.

A humanoid alien was minding his own business putting potatoes in a truck when he was suddenly attacked by two Russian agents wanting to disappear him. Noticing them walking towards him, the alien freaked and went inside the truck closing the door behind him. They then heard a noise.

"Supergirl?" one of them wondered.

"Howdy, boys," Nia showed up in Dreamer costume with energy fizzling on her hands.

"It's the anomaly," #1 Russian stooge realized.

"Do we proceed?" #2 Russian stooge wondered.

"Yes," #1 Russian stooge concluded.

"She is only a tranny," #2 Russian stooge finished for him.

"Wow, could you be any more offensive, guys?" Nia said unimpressed. Nia formed energy ropes around the two of them and threw them into a car knocking them out.

"Sweet dreams," Nia smirked.

"Get out of there, Nia. The DEO van is on its way and will be swarming with Supergirl's men," Brainiac 5 warned through her radio earpiece.

Nia ran away just as Kara landed cracking the pavement. Kara eyed the two Russian thugs and noticed the words "Sleeping Beauty" on their foreheads.

Alex came out of a Humvee and looked around. "You see anything?" she asked Kara.

"No," Kara replied. "Are you aware of the true story behind Sleeping Beauty?"

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"It's actually a funny story. The princess falls into a death-like sleep but then the prince comes in and has sex with her anyway impregnating her in the process. She only wakes up once she realizes she's about to give birth," Kara said.

"Wow, that's horrible," Alex remarked.

"Yeah, but they live happily ever after, so it's okay," Kara said.

"No, that does not make it okay, Supergirl," Alex scolded. "Who are these guys? Some Liberty thugs?"

"I'll take care of them. You don't worry your little head about it," Kara motioned for some Russian DEO personnel to take the Russian agents away.

Kara looked around for Nia curiously. "So, she thinks she can fight me by proxy. Well, two can play at that game."

* * *

Brainiac 5 arrived at Nia's apartment to chew her out. "People are getting wind of you, so to speak. You draw too much attention to yourself. You are a supporting character. We must be strategic."

"Barney, are you worried about me?" Nia wondered.

"Only in so far as I need you to reproduce so that your heir a thousand years from now becomes Nura Nel," Brainiac 5 clarified. "Masked vigilantes are being targeted by Supergirl."

"Someone has to protect innocent people. With our Supergirl laying low, someone has to pick up the slack," Nia argued.

"I would disagree. They're not important," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Is that why you never come out?" Nia asked.

"What have your heroics really accomplished? I am navigating potential nuclear war and alien invasions of this planet," Brainiac 5 said.

"I was just trying to help," Nia said.

"No, you were trying to make yourself feel better. If you want to risk your life, you could at least give me a sperm donation," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fuck no. You'll use it to create a clone army or something," Nia rejected.

"You know me all too well," Brainiac 5 smiled and then his hologram fluctuated. "I appear to have a critical malfunction."

"You're not even here? What the fuck?" Nia asked appalled.

"Would you have had me break into your apartment instead?" Brainiac 5 said rhetorically. "I have other matters to attend to that are far more important. You'll have to excuse me," he said and then disappeared.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Nia said peeved.

* * *

Mara worked through the morning looking at files she had collected on Lex at Catco. "Here's some tea," Kara said handing her a cup.

"Your opposition research told you I prefer tea over coffee?" Mara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Kara said obviously.

"I'll figure this all out," Mara said determinedly.

"I believe in you," Kara smiled. "Are you aware that Franklin has been staying the night over here?"

"Yeah, he's too afraid to go home," Mara said unconcernedly.

"It's hilarious, really. The real threat is so close to him, and he doesn't even know it," Kara said amused.

"What's your deal with aliens?" Mara asked.

"I love aliens. Just not here. I want them all for myself, so I want to make your country look like Alabama before Brown Vs Board of Education," Kara said.

"You don't really prove this country is xenophobic when you manipulate and threaten people into acting that way," Mara argued.

"And I don't give a shit. Perception is reality, am I right?" Kara nudged Mara.

Nia then walked into the office. "Is Franklin sleeping in the office?" she wondered.

"Kara Danvers. We haven't been formally introduced, yet," Kara said shaking Nia's hand.

"I'm Nia Nel. _The_ Kara Danvers? I love all your articles. Everyone thought you were dead," Nia smiled completely oblivious.

"Well, I'm back," Kara said brightly.

"I heard J'onn did a memory wipe on Alex. She doesn't even remember you. I hope he can reverse it," Nia said thoughtfully.

"I hope so, too," Kara lied.

"I know the three of us can clear Supergirl's name," Nia said optimistically.

"Well, as true journalists, we can't hope for anything. We just report the truth," Kara said.

"Right, but I know Supergirl is being set up. I just have to prove it," Nia said resolved.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

"Nia, why don't you get some coffee for yourself and Franklin. He looks like he could use one," Mara interjected.

"Sure," Nia said walking off.

Kara eyed Mara. "Really? Where did you find _him_?"

"She found me," Mara said.

Kara chuckled. "Now, it all makes sense. Don't worry about _him_. _He's_ protected."

"Thanks," Mara said appreciatively.

"But if _he_ makes a move against me, I'll break some bones," Kara said seriously.

* * *

Later that day, DEO agents dragged away an alien who had the audacity to troll the God-Emperor on Facebook. Kara was there supervising. "Please, he's a good man," his wife said grabbing Kara.

"I know. Don't make a scene," Kara warned her. "These children just lost their father. I would hate for them to lose their mother, too."

Kara then motioned for the DEO Humvees to depart.

Meanwhile, Mara exited the Catco building and noticed a robber run towards her. She raised her elbow knocking the robber down. A cop quickly apprehended the robber. "So sorry about that," Mara said to the robber who was nearly knocked out.

* * *

That night, James got on stage wearing his Guardian uniform without his helmet on. Kara, as Supergirl, was at his side to supposedly provide him security. A large crowd filled the auditorium with many wearing white sweatshirts. James came to the podium and looked over the crowd with blood-shot eyes.

"Here's your speech," Kara said giving it to him.

"I'm a professional journalist. I write my own speeches, thank you very much," James said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Kara said backing off.

James turned to the crowd. "My name is Jimmy Olsen, but you may know me better as the Guardian, a kick-ass hero. I'm here to represent the cause, to further the cause, to accomplish the cause."

The crowd clapped and cheered for him. "It seems like everyone is afraid to speak the truth around here. Well, I'm going to set the record straight and figure this whole thing out. Now, I may not understand politics, or immigration policies, or the law, or basic ideological concepts but, damn it, I understand there are bunch of aliens here, and I'm going to do something about it," James declared.

Kara eyed James wondering where he was going with this. James drank from a water bottle that was actually straight vodka.

"And the only alien immigration policy I believe in is fucking them all to death! Fuck them all to death! Let's make this country great again. I'm going to take all the alien drug-pushers in this country, and I'm going to fuck them all to death. I will make sure every alien in this country is fucked dead. And all those alien criminals in our jail, fucking dead, after I get in there. Those asshole aliens are trying to kill us, so we need to fuck them first," James ranted.

"Are you with me?" James asked the crowd.

"Fuck yeah!" they shouted raising their fists to the air.

"Alright, that's enough," Kara said pulling James from the podium.

"To death," James repeated as he was pulled away.

"Are you drunk?" Kara accused.

"Don't worry. I snorted cocaine to balance myself out," James assured her.

"You're done here. Good job," Kara said sarcastically and had her people take James away.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was pissed with James. "I gave you a perfectly written speech, and you fucked it all up on purpose. Remember our deal, James?"

"I did what you asked," a seriously hungover James replied.

"You know, there's a fine line between parody and extremism. It's called Poe's Law," Kara said.

"I know the law," James said obviously.

They were interrupted by a Breaking News report. "James Olsen's speech to the Children of Liberty, heard around the world, has been well received by the American public with sixty-five percent support and twenty-five opposed," Wolf Blitzer said blandly.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kara and James said together.

Kelly barged into the office. "What the fuck, James?"

"I can't explain," James told her.

"You dishonor our father's memory, the uniform he wore, with that speech. He fought and died for life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness for all people that reside in this nation and that includes alien immigrants," Kelly scolded.

"Damn," James said depressed.

"Jake Olsen died so that America could secure oil in Iraq," Kara said.

"It was more than that," Kelly said becoming upset.

"It really wasn't," Kara said coldly.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking about our father like that?" Kelly raged on Kara.

Kara stood her ground. James noticed Kara forming a fist. "Kelly, it's time for you to leave," James told her.

"What?" Kelly asked dumbfounded.

"Leave...and don't come back," James told her.

"He would have been ashamed of you, James. Really disappointed and really ashamed," Kelly said and then left.

"Good call, James. She was a split second from death," Kara said to him. "Now, you're going to cooperate with us, completely sober, and you're going to read our speeches from now on. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," James replied.

* * *

**Moscow**

Ben Lockwood entered a Russian Orthodox Church and sat down depressed and lost. A priest came over to him concerned and spoke to him. "I'm sorry. I don't understand Russian," Ben said in bad Russian.

"An American," the priest realized. "What's on your mind, my son?" the priest asked.

"I have lived a life of hate for the last few years, ever since my father died. Even before then," Ben admitted. "I thought only my countrymen were my neighbors. Now, I understand that everyone is my neighbor including the aliens," Ben said.

"But my sin caused some people to die. I can never go home," Ben said bitterly.

"You are paying the price for your sin, my son," the priest said sympathetically.

"I just wish my wife and son didn't have to pay that price as well," Ben said.

"We will all go home to our heavenly father in due time," the priest told him.

"I believe that. I sincerely do," Ben replied. "But what can I do to repent?"

"You have already taken the first step, acknowledging your need to repent. Now, you must pray on it," the priest told him.

Alina came into the church and greeted the priest spooking Ben. The two conversed in Russian making Ben feel paranoid. Alina then turned to Ben. "We require another speech from you, Mr. Lockwood," Alina ordered him.

"Certainly," Ben gave a fake smile.

"It's good that you are here, Mr. Lockwood. A man so close to death at all times should know where he stands with God," Alina told him.

"Right," Ben said nervously and left in a hurry.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At L. Corp, Lena did another experiment on a heart in her office of all places. "Begin Harun-El extraction trial 175," Lena said to her recorder. "Tumors are emerging, heart volume expanding thirty percent," Lena said as she observed the heart.

"And it just exploded," Lena said turning the recorder off. "Wait...if extracting the Harun-El kills living tissue, wouldn't it also kill...Supergirl?" Lena wondered.

"Holy shit, I have a lethal as fuck weapon on my hand," Lena said pleased with herself.

* * *

Kara handed James a new speech. He read it over. "I recognize this tone," James said analyzing the word choice.

"Who cares where it came from? Just say it," Kara ordered.

"Mind if I make some grammatical corrections?" James asked taking out a red pen.

"Whatever," Kara said dismissively and left the office.

James looked over the speech and realized there was a code. He circled the letter of each letter of the first sentence and read the message. "Lex in Moscow," it read.

James quickly circled other letters to make it not obvious to Kara if she ever returned. Ben Lockwood was writing these speeches from Russia, and he was writing code to him. "Son-of-a-bitch," James smiled.

* * *

Mara, as Supergirl, entered Lena's office. "You called for me?" Mara asked.

"Yes," Lena said putting her drink down.

"So?" Mara wondered.

"Supergirl is a great threat to our country, our planet," Lena began.

"Me, my mother, or the clone of my mother?" Mara wondered.

"Yes," Lena replied.

"Okay," Mara said, uncertain where Lena was going with this.

"She was created using the Harun-El. The Harun-El is still in her system. Now, every time I've tried to extract the Harun-El from an organ, it died," Lena said.

"Well, practice makes perfect," Mara allowed.

"I'm done practicing. If I try to extract the Harun-El from Supergirl, it will kill her just like the hearts," Lena said.

Mara stared at Lena. "Even if we did extract the Harun-El from Supergirl, she would still have her powers. She is still Kryptonian," Lena pointed out.

Mara took a seat deep in thought. "How could you even try to extract it?"

"Using a Kryptonite needle," Lena answered.

"It could work," Mara considered.

"Of course it would work," Lena said obviously.

"My mother's clone has the same powers as my mother. I've seen it in action all my life. There is no limit to it. She's faster, stronger, and more resilient than I could ever be. You have no idea what she's capable of. The moment you try to stick this in her, she will destroy you," Mara warned.

"That's why we all have to work together," Lena insisted.

"We're all going to die if we cross her. The best thing to do right now is to just let her do her thing," Mara advised.

"She's holding the world hostage, advancing Russian interests," Lena said.

"And American interests have been so great, haven't they? You look at the West and everything is falling apart from a decline of religion, economic stagnation, cultural indifference, immigration, and low birth rates. It's like...we're committing suicide," Mara said.

"You cannot give up on the West. Remember the Biblical story of Abraham's discussions with God over Sodom and Gomorrah," Lena reminded her.

"If there be ten good men, I will spare the city," Mara recited.

"We have at least ten good men here," Lena insisted.

"Alright, weaponize it. I will kill her myself," Mara told her.

* * *

That night, Nia, as Dreamer, looked around the alien gay bar. She had determined that there were people hanging out in there perhaps for nefarious purposes. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" she asked entering. She then quickly realized it was a shelter for aliens.

"What's going on here?" Nia asked awkwardly.

"The bar is being used as an alien refuge," one of them told her.

"I don't know how to make my bed. Can you help me please," a little girl said to Nia.

"Really?" Nia scoffed. "I mean, I'll help you."

Meanwhile, Kara, as Supergirl, was at the DEO. "She's at the bar," Kara said tracking Nia's location. Kara turned to a DEO agent. "And Bob, remember, you are my number one," Kara said clutching the man's shoulders tightly.

"Sure, boss," Bob said putting his shades on.

Soon thereafter, DEO agents busted the alien gay bar. "You're all under arrest," Bob told them all.

"We haven't done anything wrong," a fat man replied.

"That's cute. Cuff them," Bob ordered.

"You'll have to get through me first," Nia said to them.

"It's the anomaly," one agent told Bob.

"Do we proceed?" another agent asked Bob.

"Yes, she's only...," Bob replied.

Nia blasted the gun out of Bob's hands. "That was slightly inconvenient," Bob said annoyed.

"Get out of here," Nia shouted to the others.

"Boss' orders. We can't kill her, but we can kick her ass," Bob ordered his men.

"Tall order," Nia smirked and slammed her fist on the floor sending energy waves that threw them to the floor. One of them slammed into the jukebox somehow making it play American Woman. Nia used an energy rope to take hold of a cooler and dumped its contents on the agents.

"Really?" Bob said unimpressed.

"Yeah, really," Nia said using the water to spread energy beams that attacked them all at once.

Bob got back to his feet and confronted Nia. "You're not a woman," he insulted.

"And you're not an American," Nia shot back.

Bob smirked at her. "Fall back. We'll let the boss take care of her."

"You're safe now," Nia said to fat man.

"Safe? We are so fucked. Supergirl will tear us a new one," fat man told her. "Nowhere is safe. I'm moving to Europe."

* * *

At Jame's next speech, he actually read the contents as written. It wasn't nearly as well-received but was more concise a message than before. Kara nodded approvingly of Jame's turn around. James looked over the crowd and started seeing the skeletons and organ systems of those in the crowd.

"What the fuck?" James wondered.

When the crowd cheered, James clutched his ears unable to stand it. Kara eyed James with concern as he nearly collapsed. Kara helped keep him up and rushed him off stage. "Problem, James?" Kara wondered.

James eyed Kara and saw a bright aura around her. "I'm fine. I just need coffee," he said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said bringing him back on stage.

* * *

Nia came back to Catco sad and depressed. "I went to the alien gay bar. It was turned into a shelter for aliens but the DEO just crashed it. I have no idea how they found it."

Mara pointed to Nia's ear. "What? I don't get it," Nia said and felt around her right ear. She then found a tracking device on the backside of her ear.

"That's how," Mara said obviously.

"I led them to that shelter. I did this," Nia realized.

"At least your intentions were good," Mara said.

"I don't think you understand how I feel," Nia said.

"But I do," Mara said taking off her glasses. "I'm Supergirl."

"No way. She's blond and you're a...," Nia objected.

Mara smoothly transitioned to Super Insane causing her hair to go blond and her eyes to go blue. "Wow, I would never have thought Mara Jade would be Supergirl."

Mara went back to her normal hair and eye color and put back her glasses. "Kara Danvers is the other Supergirl. She likely placed the tracker on you yesterday."

"Oh, shit," Nia realized. "Why didn't you stop her or expose her while she's been here? She's the enemy and she's been in and out of this place."

"Because she can't be defeated. She's a force of nature," Mara said.

"Who else knows?" Nia asked.

"Barney and James," Mara said.

"Why would James hire her then?" Nia wondered.

"The same way I got this job, through blackmail," Mara replied. "I threatened Lena that I would buy out L Corp. and then tear it to pieces if she didn't give me this job."

"Why would you go that far?" Nia asked.

"Because it was my mother's old job," Mara replied sadly. "And I get news a little faster than the public."

"Oh my God, you were forced to kill your parents by Reign and now you have to fight your mother's copy now," Nia realized. "I'm so sorry. For the longest time, I just thought you were a rich elitist snob."

"And for the longest time, I saw you as a freak," Mara said.

"So, you're okay with me, now?" Nia asked hopefully.

"I'm okay with you existing," Mara said carefully.

"Thanks," Nia said sarcastically.

"I'm thinking to break the first rule of journalism," Mara considered.

"Telling the truth?" Nia guessed.

"No, of course not. The first rule of journalism is to not become the news," Mara said.

"So, you're going to do a live broadcast as Supergirl," Nia figured.

"No, my reputation is trashed. The public needs to hear from someone new and fresh. The public needs to hear from you, Nia," Mara said. "I'm going to interview you."

"I don't know," Nia said uncertainly.

"Do it or you're fired," Mara ordered. "Also, don't bring up that you're trans. You'll offend half the population."

"Okay," Nia agreed.

* * *

James looked over some more speeches at home and started circling letters and word-choices. Putting them all together, he discovered the word PATRIOT. He then took the numbers and matched them to a map showing the location of the PATRIOT facility. "That's where Lex is," James realized.

James then turned to the TV. "This is Mara Jade with Catco media and this is a world-wide exclusive," Mara began.

"What the fuck?" James said wide-eyed.

* * *

Brainiac 5 entered Lena's office. "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, I think I have found a way to kill the evil Supergirl. So far all my experiments to extract the Harun-El have met with failure. The organs have died and ruptured at every attempt," Lena said.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"So, simply extract the Harun-El from Supergirl and she dies," Lena said simply.

"You're assuming the Harun-El is still in her system," Brainiac 5 said giving nothing away.

"I tested that, too. Some of the mice injected with the Harun-El are still alive and they all still have the Harun-El in their system," Lena said.

"Still, this assumes that what killed these organs would kill someone like Supergirl," Brainiac 5 said.

"It's worth a try. Nothing else can kill her," Lena said.

"Perhaps we should accept her existence for the time being," Brainiac 5 proposed.

"She's holding this country hostage and advancing Russian interests. She needs to be stopped," Lena said urgently.

"There's more to this planet than America and Russia. There's more to this galaxy than Earth," Brainiac 5 said.

"What are you saying?" Lena asked shocked.

"Only Kara Zor-El can defeat Darkseid and other horrors that exist in this galaxy. If you kill her, you put this planet and the galaxy at risk. No, the better plan is to persuade Supergirl to change her approach to creating a unified government," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm not a fan of the UN," Lena rolled her eyes.

"The UN has no teeth. But a UN, a New World Order, where Supergirl can enforce order could unify this planet," Brainiac 5 said.

"You want to partner with Supergirl to create your New World Order. She would have the strength and you would have the brains," Lena realized.

Brainiac 5 bowed respectfully to her understanding. "What happens to our sovereignty, our democracy?" Lena asked.

"I don't share your tribal sentimentality," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"So, are you going to stop my research?" Lena asked.

"On the contrary, I hope to use it to put a check on Supergirl without ever intending to use it. If this Supergirl is a failure, she can be killed, and then I'll use the Harun-El again to create another," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"To what end?" Lena asked horrified.

"Until I get what I want," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Kara watched the television screen as she saw the Dreamer broadcast. As the broadcast finished, Kara turned to the DEO agents. "I want this Dreamer detained, now," Kara ordered.

A random DEO agent texted Nia that Supergirl and her men were on their way to Catco. "What are you texting?" Kara asked curiously.

"Nothing," the DEO agent said fearfully.

"You're nothing," Kara slammed the DEO agents head on his deck knocking him out.

* * *

Kara and the DEO stormed Catco with guns drawn. "No one move," the DEO shouted at Mara, Dreamer, and Franklin.

"Dreamer, is it? I'm detaining your ass," Kara said to her.

"On what charge?" Nia asked.

"Oh, that's cute," Kara smiled.

"We're unarmed," Mara said lamely.

"Good, this will be easy then," Kara said.

Nia suddenly slammed her hand down on the floor blasting the DEO guys off their feet onto the floor. Kara smiled amused. "Leave her to me, boys," Kara said to them.

"I don't want to fight you," Nia said to Kara.

"I wouldn't want to fight me, either," Kara mocked.

Nia let loose energy ropes around Kara's right wrist. Kara lightly pulled on the energy rope forcing Nia to her. Kara then swatted Nia to the floor. Nia quickly got up, powered up an energy sphere in her hand, and blasted Kara to the face. Kara rolled her eyes and lightly punched Nia into a desk collapsing it.

Kara took her time punching Nia to the midsection and the face faster than she could possibly react to. Nia fell to the floor coughing up blood. "Had enough?" Kara asked.

Nia shakily got back to her feet. "I like it. You're ready to die like a man," Kara smiled.

"I am no man," Nia said wiping away the blood from her lip and fired an energy burst that hit Kara directly, went around her, and blasted out several windows of the Catco building.

When the smoke had faded, Kara remained standing. "No way," Nia said stunned.

"I don't think you quite understand the power dynamic here," Kara said and went for a killer strike. A Black hand cupped her fist before it could reach Nia.

"Get out of Catco, now," James ordered.

"Not without the alien," Kara withdrew her hand.

"What alien? All I see are journalists doing their duty to uphold the freedom of speech and the press. So, unless you intend to re-write the Constitution, get out NOW," James shouted.

"Well, it looks like the angry Black man has returned," Kara mocked. "I wipe my ass with your silly Constitution," Kara stared him down.

James let loose angry attacks thrashing Kara with punches and slams across the office. Kara became overwhelmed as she was slammed through desks. James slammed her against a wall. Kara slowly overpowered his arms and then jabbed his shoulder breaking his clavicle. Kara then expertly used two fingers to break ribs on Jame's right and left side. She then uppercut him to the chin stunning him. Kara then chopped his throat nearly making him gag. Kara took hold of James over her head and then slammed his body on the floor cracking it.

"Anyone else?" Kara said to the others.

"That's enough," Brainiac 5 said casually walking into the office.

Kara walked up to Brainiac 5. "No more masks, no more costumes," Kara said to him.

"And they will have protection?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Yes," Kara agreed.

"So be it," Brainiac 5 said shaking Kara's hand.

"Let's move out, boys. That's enough ass-kicking for one evening. Let's get hammered, first round is on me," Kara rallied her DEO men out of the building.

* * *

**Moscow**

Ben came home to his apartment and found Alina in the hallway. Alarmed by her presence, Ben went to the living room and found Lydia dead on the floor. "I made it quick. She didn't suffer," Alina told him.

"You bitch!" Ben said punching her to the face. It merely went through her face and out the other side like water.

Ben then collapsed on the floor as all his joints locked up. "The next time you try to fuck with us, it will be your son. Do we have an understanding, Mr. Lockwood?" Alina asked.

"Yes," Ben gasped in pain.

Alina let go of her hold of him and walked out of the apartment. Ben came to Lydia's side and sobbed over her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The next morning at Catco, Kara towered over a fallen Mara. "I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, I am."

"All you had to say was checkmate," Mara rolled her eyes and tipped over her king.

"I hope there aren't any hard feelings over last night," Kara said setting up the pieces. 

"None at all. It wasn't my butt you kicked," Mara said.

"Is Nia okay?" Kara asked with false concern.

"She'll be fine," Mara assured her.

"Jade, a word," James called her to his office.

Mara came into his office. "What's the point? She can hear everything we say."

James placed a piece of paper in front of her. It stated Lex Luthor's name and coordinates to the PATRIOT facility. Mara nodded. James then put it in the shredder. "That will be all, Mara," James said to her.

* * *

**Argo City**

Hank flew his spaceship towards Argo City and received their security message. "It's J'onn J'onzz," Hank radioed them. He then proceeded through the force-field and landed in the park. Kon, Soara, Alura, Thara, and Winn came out to greet him.

"Long time, no see," Winn said giving Hank a hug.

"I know and I wish this was just a friendly visit," Hank said.

"What's wrong?" Alura asked concerned.

"It's your daughter. She has to be stopped, and I need all your help," Hank said seriously.


	113. Preparations: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn gathers heroes across the galaxy to challenge Red Daughter.

"My daughter? My daughter is dead," Alura said confused.

"Wait, Kara is alive?" Winn asked hopeful and amazed.

"Brainiac 5 brought her back to life with the Harun-El, created a copy of her rather. She reappeared in a nation called Russia. She's been brainwashed by dangerous people who want to take over the planet. She's extremely dangerous," Hank said.

"She has all her powers?" Kon asked.

"I believe so," Hank replied.

"She can't be defeated then," Kon said quickly.

"If we work together, we could contain her," Hank said determinedly.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with. I have seen her true power in action," Kon said seriously.

"Reign in Mara was able to defeat her," Hank recalled.

"That's only because my mother was soft on her. If she had fought for real, Mara would have been killed a hundred times over," Kon said. "Not with all the Kryptonians here and every warrior in the galaxy could you defeat her."

"There's still a way," Alura said. "I don't like it, but it's the best chance we have."

"What do we need to do to help you?" Hank asked.

"You just need to stall Kara long enough," Alura said.

"Is that possible?" Hank asked Kon.

"With enough people, maybe," he said.

"I'll work with maybe," Hank nodded.

* * *

Kon and Soara looked over the Kryptonian police corp. "We're going to need more," Kon judged.

"On Earth, won't they all have the same power as your mother?" Soara asked ignorantly.

Kon eyed Soara in disbelief. "Maybe if they become stronger here that strength will be multiplied on Earth," he considered.

"We have no choice. We can't transport them all to Earth all at once," Soara said.

Kon nodded and then went Super Insane. "All you have a rifle. Your task is to actually hit me," Kon said to them.

The police force formed a lined and aimed their rifles at Kon. "If you can aim with this rifle, you can aim with your eyes," Kon said to them. "Fire!"

The Kryptonians fired non-stop on Kon all missing as he moved nearly faster than they could track. Soara watched amazed at Kon's speed. Only a blur of him could be seen as the firing range was filled with laser fire.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hank was hosted by Alura for lunch. Thara and Winn were there at the table. "So, she looks exactly like Kara?" Winn asked trying to wrap his head around the idea.

Hank nodded. "I have been gone from Earth so long that I hope the planet is still there."

"We have portal technology but it's not powerful enough to send many through," Alura said.

"What if you connected it with the Harun-El?" Hank suggested.

Alura grimaced. "We would be risking the colony's energy supply."

"Lena Luthor has found a way to create more of the Harun-El. She could replace whatever you would lose," Hank revealed.

"What exactly does Kara want? I mean, we're talking about...killing her," Thara said uncomfortably with the discussion.

"Earth is a very divided planet. One nation-state, in particular, wants to undermine democracy, rule of law, and commerce around the world. They have weapons that can cause human extinction," Hank told her.

"Hydrogen bombs," Alura said.

"Right," Hank nodded. "They've brainwashed Kara into having her join their side. She attacked the capital of another nation-state called America."

"Kara would never side with the Russians," Winn said skeptically.

"This Kara doesn't have the same memories as the original. She's also teamed up with a dangerous criminal mastermind...Lex Luthor," Hank said. "Who, incidentally, has super-powers, too."

"This is deep," Winn said overwhelmed. "What does Alex think of this?"

Hank looked embarrassed. "I had to erase from Alex's memory that Kara was her sister and that she is Supergirl."

"Why?" Winn asked incredulously.

"Because...she tried to kill herself," Hank revealed.

There was a long pause between all of them. "I could never picture Alex breaking like that," Winn said finally.

"Well, she did. Mara took it hard as well. She was framed for the attack on the White House. She is now public enemy number one," Hank said.

"Did Kara and Mara fight?" Thara asked curiously.

"Yes, it ended badly. Mara barely survived," Hank said.

"Well, this is a good thing, I think. It means Kara can still be reached," Thara said optimistically.

"We must hope for the best but prepare for the worse. This is all my fault," Alura said sadly.

"It's all our faults this happened. We must work together to right this," Hank said to them all.

* * *

Alura gave Hank a tour of the research facility. "This signal tower can send out a message to allies of goodwill," Alura pointed to it.

"We will need all the allies we can get," Hank said.

Alura nodded. She quickly typed out a message and sent it off. "If they are willing to help, they will reply but it will take time for the message to reach them even through hyperspace."

Alura then pointed to a portal device. "We will need a portal on Earth to allow for the jump."

"I'll take care of that, but we're going to need a much bigger portal or your people will be bottle-necked. It will take too long to get them all onto the field," Hank judged.

"You sound like a soldier," Alura remarked.

"I am a soldier," Hank replied.

Hank, Winn, Thara, and Alura worked around the clock to create new portal gates and other devices. "I've created something that is going to really surprise her," Winn said pointing to a wrist device he had made.

Thara smiled at his genius. "You seem to be doing well here," Hank observed.

"I have a great life here. I have a family to look after, I have an awesome lab, and the love of my life," Winn smiled at Thara.

"So, have you made it official, yet?" Hank asked.

"Not yet," Winn said embarrassed. Thara eyed Winn wondering whether to tell him they were already married. Hank caught onto her look and smiled.

"Well, no need to rush into it," Hank said.

* * *

That night, Hank walked with Winn in the park. "How's James holding up? Still the Guardian?" Winn asked.

"Yeah, he got a pardon from Trump. He's going strong with Lena," Hank told him.

"Thara and I have gone on dates, musical concerts, and played board games for hours, but I don't know how she really feels. On Argo, people don't propose to each other. I've wanted to propose to her many times but never had the nerve. What if she says no? We work together so well," Winn said.

"Winn...," Hank began.

"I mean, we kiss and even have sex occasionally," Winn continued.

"Winn, it's because...," Hank tried to interrupt him.

"But for them, that's just exercise, like yoga," Winn said frustrated.

"Winn, you're already married to her," Hank revealed.

"Wait...what?" Winn wondered.

"I read her mind. You two were assigned to each other the moment you arrived. In her mind, you are her husband," Hank told him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Winn asked overwhelmed.

"She knew that you would never accept an arranged marriage. She wanted to make you feel like the two of you were falling in love. But Winn, she accepted you as her partner from the beginning. You can propose to her without fear of rejection," Hank told him.

"Really?" Winn asked suddenly relieved. "I mean, that's kind of fucked up."

"She loves you, Winn. Tell her how you feel," Hank advised him. "Especially now since you could be killed very soon."

"Kara kill me? She would never," Winn scoffed.

"Winn, forget what you know of Kara. She's not the same person," Hank said seriously.

"Alright," Winn nodded. "We should get back."

* * *

The next morning, Hank met up with Kal-El and his wife, a very pregnant Lois Lane. "Hello, J'onn," Kal smiled seeing him.

"I wish I had better news. Kara is back without her memories. She's working for the Russians. I think she wants to conquer Earth," Hank said to him.

"How?" Kal wondered.

"The Harun-El. Brainiac 5 used it on Kara right before she died. The copy then appeared in Russia," Hank explained.

"I thought the Harun-El made a copy that was the exact opposite of the original. Like, if it were used on you, it would create an evil Superman," Lois recalled.

"Yeah, but Kara wasn't...really good...or evil. She was complicated," Kal said delicately.

"So, there's hope that this Kara can be reached," Lois speculated.

"I don't know about that. She attacked the White House and framed her daughter for the attack. Mara was nearly killed. Kara is also working with Lex Luthor," Hank said gravely.

"Lex Luthor is supposed to be in prison," Kal said becoming serious.

"He escaped, and he has powers from the Harun-El," Hank told him.

"I must go to Earth and stop him," Kal said resolved.

"What about Kara?" Lois asked.

"I am no match against her. While I lived on Earth, far away from the sun and under an atmosphere, she was sleeping right on the surface of the sun. The amount of solar radiation she received in one day is equal to my entire lifetime," Kal calculated.

Lois gasped at that. "Are we certain she has the same power as the original?"

"After what she did to Mara, I believe so," Hank said.

"Do you have a plan?" Kal asked Hank.

"I do," Hank nodded.

* * *

Kon stood at attention as his police force practiced their martial arts on him punching and kicking at him. He didn't even feel their blows. Kon would critique each one as they came to him. He then used his speed to dodge their attacks forcing them to change their technique and speed. Soara watched Kon impressed.

"Where did you learn to train troops?" Soara asked.

"My father taught me," Kon replied.

"You're the only one here that has seen your mother's true power. Does she have any weaknesses?" Soara asked.

"No," Kon replied flatly.

"Not even Kryptonite?" Soara questioned.

"Sure, if you can find a way to even get to her. My mother was very playful giving her opponents the impression they could win. She would intentionally lower her power-level and toy with them only to kill them with a single strike. Assuming this version doesn't play, there will be no opportunity to strike her down," Kon said.

"How do you feel fighting your mother?" Thara asked.

"She's not my mother," Kon told her. "Now, again," Kon said to her.

Soara pointed her pistol at Kon and blasted several holes into his torso. "Medic," Thara called out as Kon fell to the ground.

The medic quickly came over to Kon. "How many times are you going to have me do this?" Soara asked.

"Until I am strong enough," Kon said painfully.

* * *

**Metropolis**

On Earth, James punched a punching bag non-stop for a good while. He finally ripped open the punching bag. Lena came to see him. "I heard what happened to you. I'm sorry," Lena said.

"I'm being blackmailed into being the Children of Liberty's spokesperson. And even with these new powers, I got my ass kicked," James said bitterly.

"James, she's still leagues above you. You can't fight her on your own," Lena said.

"Supergirl, our Supergirl, was there and did nothing," James said frustrated.

"Really?" Lena wondered. "James, if you want to get yourself stronger, this is not the way."

"What do you mean?" James asked her.

James went to Lena's training gym filled with modern exercise equipment. "Wow," James said impressed with what he saw.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" Lena said.

James went into full montage mode as he was put on a treadmill, exercise equipment of all types with weights beyond anything a normal gym would have, and a punching machine. Lena watched as Jame's punching power increased with each punch.

Lena then placed a device on Jame's chest and tapped it. A metal suit completely covered Jame's body turning him into Steel. James cocked his armored fist back and punched as hard as he could destroying the punching machine. "I would call that progress," Lena said impressed.

* * *

At the DEO training room, Alex charged Brainiac 5 with a kick to the chest and punch to the chest which he blocked. Brainiac 5 blocked Alex's punches and kicks and kicked Alex away. Brainiac 5 advanced on Alex with wide punches. Alex dodged them both and kicked Brainiac 5 to the midsection, to the chin, and a side-kick to the side of his head.

"Impressive...for a human, Director Danvers," Brainiac 5 smirked.

He increased his speed slightly punching Alex to the midsection in quick succession. Alex struggled to block him but was then punched against the wall. Alex quickly got up and kicked Brainiac 5 away. Alex rapidly punched Brainiac 5 to the chest and head but Brainiac 5 locked up her arms and head-butted her twice. Alex raised her leg up to his chest to create distance between them. Brainiac 5 released her and then punched her to the chest sending her to the floor.

Alex got up and rushed Brainiac 5. This time, Brainiac 5 simply dodged or blocked all of her attacks until Alex became furious with herself. Brainiac 5 then saw an opening and punched Alex hard to the chest. Alex coughed and fell to the floor.

"You become angry when you start to lose, Director Danvers," Brainiac 5 observed.

Alex sat on the floor and panted. "I've always been angry, but I don't know why. I feel like something is missing in my mind."

"A missing piece of the puzzle," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

Kara, as Supergirl, and Col. Haley then entered the room. "Director Danvers, I will be going to the DEO ground base to make preparations for the military exercise. You're in charge around here."

"A military exercise?" Alex wondered.

"It's going to be big," Kara smirked.

"It's a coordinated Air Force and Army exercise incorporating our aerial and armored units along with infantry. It's to ensure we can initiate a rapid response to a land invasion," Col. Haley said.

"A land invasion from whom? Canada?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Like Russia suddenly invading Ukraine, the Baltic States, or as far as Germany, for example," Col. Haley said obviously.

"Yeah, we need to know what the US military can do and what it can't do if that were to happen," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Makes sense," Alex shrugged. "What will you be doing there?" Alex asked Kara.

"I'm the target. I'm something they can hit without having to worry about killing," Kara said.

"Sounds like fun," Alex said enviously.

"Oh, it will be," Kara grinned. "There's going to be thousands of young men all in uniform worshiping me like I was Taylor Swift."

Alex's eye twitched at that as if her mind was trying to recall why that was wrong on so many levels. "If you could excuse me. I need to talk to me," Kara smiled at Alex and Brainiac 5.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said politely exiting.

Alex gave Kara a confused look and then exited the room. Kara then activated the Kara hologram and saw herself. "What do you wish to know?" Kara, the hologram, asked Kara.

"Tell me about Myriad," Kara asked.

"That content is restricted," Kara, the hologram replied.

"Voice authorization: Kara Zor-El," Kara replied.

"Unlocking. The Myriad program was invented by Astra, the sister of Alura Zor-El...," Kara, the hologram began.

* * *

**Themyscrira**

On the hidden Greek Island of Themyscrira, J'onn came before Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana at her side. He respectfully took a knee before them. "I need your help," he requested.

After hearing his full explanation, Queen Hippolyta addressed her senate. "This Supergirl is no sister of ours," she ruled. "Prepare for war!" she ordered.

Amazonians went to work sharpening their blades, their arrowheads, and practicing their skills. Hank provided Kryptonite samples for their arrows and blades. "With this, I will compel her to tell the truth to the world," Diana said showing Hank her lasso.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Soon thereafter, Hank visited the Atlanteans at the bottom of the ocean with Arthur at his side. "The Russians have been dumping their nuclear waste in our oceans for far too long and patrolling our oceans like they own the place. It's time for an old fashion ass-kicking," Arthur said to an entire stadium of Atlanteans.

The crowd roared in approval. Immediately, Atlanteans began to suit up in white suits and gathered their plasma rifles. Those who could breathe on the surface took up tridents. Arthur activated his trident commanding all the sea creatures of the oceans.

"Yeah, I still got it," Arthur smiled.

* * *

**Oa**

On Oa, John Stewart addressed thousands of Green Lantern Corp members. "Lanterns, I have called you all here for this gathering, because we face an unprecedented danger: Kara Zor-El also known as Supergirl, an enemy we don't truly understand. We do know she has the power to destroy entire civilizations. Powerful enough to even defeat me, our finest warrior who can never be replaced. The Guardians have charged me with leading the Corp. to meet this threat. We will seek out and defeat this new enemy, and we will destroy her. Alone, we are vulnerable but united we are still invincible. We have never been defeated. Will we be defeated now?"

"No!" they all shouted.

"It was for this moment that we were created, but I do not need to tell you your duty. I don't need to tell you who we are," John said and then raised his arms.

"We are the CORP!" they all shouted at once and then fired off their green rings all at once. "We are the CORP! We are the CORP!" they chanted as Oa fired off an intense green jet of energy.

* * *

**Metropolis**

On the streets of Metropolis, Flash, Cyborg, Green Arrow, and Shazam assembled to meet with Hank. "Fighting Supergirl is suicide," Oliver said to Hank super-serious.

"I have a plan," Hank told them.

"I'm listening," Cyborg said ready to record and analyze the plan.

* * *

The next morning, Hank walked with Mara through a botanical garden. "It sounds like suicide," Mara said to him.

"We have a chance," Hank insisted. "We just have to stall her for a brief moment."

"A brief moment is an eternity when fighting someone that can move at the speed of light," Mara mused.

"I've coordinated a large army. I'm willing to die for this," Hank said.

"That's the thing. I can't die," Mara said.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked.

"Alex had her pills to cope, I had...Reign," Mara said smoothly shifting to Super Insane god. Hank stared at her red spiky hair and red eyes.

"How? Why?" Hank gasped.

Mara went back to normal. "Reign was under the control of Selena. She's actually not too bad once you get to know her."

"She killed your mother and father," Hank said aghast.

"I know you don't forgive, Hank, but I do. I was tired of my sadness and rage. I sought her help to lessen the pain. We've talked through my issues, and I have learned so much from her. I don't expect you to approve of my decision. Know that I am immortal and that Reign and I are on the same page," Mara said.

"Does Kon know?" Hank asked.

"No," Mara replied.

"You've taken an awful risk," Hank chided. "You could have ended up like Sam."

"Even with Reign, the gap between us is wide. But I can buy you the time you need," Mara told him. "I will be going to Russia soon. I intend to end Lex Luthor once and for all."

"But you don't kill," Hank recalled.

"No, but Reign does," Mara replied.

* * *

**Moscow, PATRIOT**

The Guardians trained with Lex Luthor who was now utilizing his superpowers more effectively. Lex kept up with Khan's speed, was as strong as Ursus, and could break free of Ler's rock energy whip. Alina watched the training sessions with some interest.

"Why don't you join us?" Lex asked her shirt-less and sweaty.

"You're far too powerful for me, Lex," Alina flattered him.

"I know, right?" Lex said arrogantly as he took up a towel. "I'm tired of waiting. When do we begin the next phase?"

"Soon, Lex, soon," Alina assured him.

"I was promised your full cooperation," Lex said annoyed.

"And you do. We're just setting all of the pieces on the board. You can understand, right?" Alina stalled.

"Of course," Lex said frustrated.

"In the meantime, I can send you some girls to keep you company," Alina offered.

"That's not necessary. I prefer to be alone, thank you," Lex said awkwardly.

"Or myself for that matter," Alina pressed.

"I don't play well with others," Lex refused.

Alina eyed Lex as he departed wondering what kind of man he was.

* * *

**New York City**

The next day, Kara, dressed as Supergirl, came out to the New York Yankee Stadium and earned thunderous applause from the excited crowd. She was about to throw the first pitch of the game. The catcher came up to Kara still wearing his face-guard. "Give me your best pitch," he said.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kara wondered.

"I can take it," the catcher said confidently.

"I'm going to throw just hard enough to send you on your ass. How about that?" Kara smirked.

"Let's see it," the catcher agreed.

Kara shook her head amused and waited for the catcher to take his position. Kara went through the motions of a professional pitcher and fired off the baseball at around 1000 mph. The ball went super-sonic going at the same speed as a bullet. Kara watched the ball as if it were in slow motion. The catcher managed to catch the ball and remained in his squatting position. The radar gave the pitch 1005 mph.

The crowd, ignorant of how much power that entailed, applauded Kara's speed. Kara gave the catcher a surprised look. "Well, I'll be damned," she smirked. "He actually stayed on his feet."

The catcher then stood up and took off his mask. Kara frowned as she saw his face. The catcher smiled to the crowd and then ripped his shirt open revealing himself to be...Superman. The crowd got on their feet and roared as he revealed himself. The giant TV screens showed Superman's smiling face. The Superman theme song instantly started playing through the stadium speakers.

Kara stared at the thousands of celebrating fans apprehensively. Superman eyed Kara and gave her a wink.


	114. Counter Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Lena cross into Russia to investigate Lex's plans while J'onn, Nia, and James keep Red Daughter occupied.

Mara and Lena took a stroll towards Lena's private jet at a small airport near Metropolis. "I think it would be faster if I used my own plane," Mara said arrogantly.

"I designed this jet myself. There's no faster way to fly," Lena scoffed. "And it has military-grade cloaking."

"Wait...what?" Mara thought she misheard. "Anyway, you don't need to come with me."

"You don't need to go, either. We're both rich women who can send lowly subordinates to do this for us but here we are. I want to look Lex in the eye when I kick his ass," Lena said.

"Fair enough," Mara allowed.

* * *

Alex and Kelly went for a jog around the Metropolis suburbs. Kelly slowed down mid-run. "What's wrong?" Alex asked concerned.

"Bum knee. It really sucks when your body starts breaking down," she said.

"You should...uhmm...have the VA look into that," Alex suggested.

"Funny, har-har," Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be fat, out-of-shape, and old," Alex mused.

"You and James both," Kelly remarked.

"How does it feel to have a sibling with super-powers?" Alex asked still completely oblivious. Alex then got a phone call from the adoption agency.

"Oh really? That fast. Well...damn," Alex said delightedly.

"What was that about?" Kelly asked.

"The adoption agency. I'm going to be a mother," Alex said happily.

On the other end of the line was Brainiac 5 at the DEO using a different voice and masking his real phone number with the adoption agencies' number. "There is no true despair...without hope," he mused.

* * *

**Moscow**

Ben and Georgie sat alone together in front of the casket of Lydia. An Orthodox priest said some words and then departed from them. "I did this," Ben said to his son.

"She had a stroke," Georgie said to him. "It's impossible to predict such things."

"I could have predicted it," Ben blamed himself.

"You were always there for me, and I know you always will. I love you, mom," Georgie said to the casket.

Ben got up about to break down in front of his son. He left the chapel to get some fresh air. As he did, Alina watched him from across the street.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara, as Supergirl, landed in the DEO ready for action. "Secretary...Supergirl, I didn't think you would be coming in today," a random DEO agent remarked.

"Oh really? Know something I don't?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"No, it's just...," the agent stuttered.

"Have you found the criminal alien that calls herself Dreamer?" Kara asked and started chuckling at the name.

"I'm not sure," the agent muttered.

"Is there someone real I can talk to about this?" Kara asked frustrated. "I mean, what is this place? Where am I? This is the Department of Extranormal Operations, is it not?"

"I mean...what do we really do here?" Kara wondered.

"Are you...drunk?" the agent wondered.

"Bitch, I just might. Actually, I'm full of grief, right now. I am mourning the state of affairs around here," Kara said unimpressed.

"We monitor extranormal...," the agent began.

"No, aliens. You can say it. I'm an alien and believe me, I'm cool with it. Why don't we name ourselves the Department of Extranormal Aliens?" Kara asked.

"The DEA? That's already taken," the agent replied.

"Damn it!" Kara cursed.

"We haven't found Dreamer, yet," the agent told her.

"Well...no shit," Kara replied obviously. "How about my daughter who blew up the fucking White House! Have you found her, yet! I mean, what the fuck!" Kara shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. You guys are cool, really," Kara said calming herself down.

"Col. Haley is...," the agent stammered.

"Not here as usual. How convenient. I'm in charge now. Listen up! An illegal alien has compromised our air-waves and has threatened to overthrow the government," Kara said to them.

Actually, Ma'am, in point of fact, the interview was done at Catco studios, a legitimate news outlet, and she didn't say anything remotely close to overthrowing the government," a random agent said.

"That sounds like insubordination," Kara glared. "Now, I know English is my second language, but I heard plain as day that she wanted to overthrow the government. Didn't you all hear that?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they all shouted in unison.

"God damn, I love you guys," Kara smiled. "Find every human or alien that _he_ has ever worked with starting with James Olsen because I want to know how the fuck he got super-powers."

"Is Olsen a credible threat to you?" an agent asked Kara.

"You fucking kidding me with that?" Kara scoffed.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Brainiac 5 blasted James with a flame-thrower covering him in flames. "I got to say. I'm not digging this one bit," James said spooked by the flames around him. "And why was it necessary for me to be naked for this?"

"I would have thought gaining super-powers would be a net positive for you," Brainiac 5 replied as he turned off the flames.

"Flameproof: How are you not excited?" Nia asked.

"You're the exciting one, actually. You can see the future," James said.

"Only when the plot allows me to," Nia said knowingly. "Now, I'm going to hit you with Thor's hammer here and see what happens."

"I'm not ready for Thor's hammer, yet," James said seriously as he got his clothes back on.

"I applaud your hairstyle choice, Nia. Alex prefers women that intentionally try to make themselves more masculine and less attractive," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"You still on about that? I haven't even met her one-on-one, yet," Nia said.

"Wait...what?" James wondered.

"As you may know, Nia is biologically male," Brainiac 5 said.

There was a long awkward pause. "And?" James asked incredulously.

"And I have a plan to have Nia and Alex reproduce. Their distant descendant will become the great Nura Nel," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Wow, that is whack. How do you hope to accomplish this?" James asked.

"The usual way but should that fail we can trick Alex into using Nia's sperm as her donor," Brainiac 5 said.

"I thought she wanted to adopt," James recalled.

"That isn't going to happen," Brainiac 5 said confidently.

"How do you feel about this, Nia?" James asked.

"I'm just going with the flow," Nia said lacking enthusiasm.

Brainiac 5 then received a message alert from the DEO. "Kara Zor-El is at the DEO. I should return immediately."

"You think you can handle her?" James asked concernedly.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 smiled and departed.

Nia picked up Thor's hammer. "So, hammer time?" she asked him.

"Not in the face. I have an image to protect," James said backing away.

"Stop being a bitch about this," Nia chided and went after him with it.

* * *

**Russian Airspace**

Mara and Lena enjoyed sushi on-board the private jet. "This plane makes its own coffee, cleans its own toilets, and flies itself," Lena said proudly.

"I expect nothing less," Mara said unimpressed.

Lightning then hit the plane as they entered a storm. "Strap yourself in. I'm going to make an emergency landing," Lena said to her.

"I actually can fly," Mara revealed joining her in the cockpit.

"We've lost engines," Lena said.

"Should have used my plane," Mara smiled condescendingly at her.

"Not the time," Lena scolded.

Mara took control of the plane and glided it down towards a convenient airstrip. Lena watched as Mara expertly navigated the plane. "When did you learn to fly?" Lena asked.

"In another time and place," Mara said vaguely.

Lena worked the wire circuitry and got power. The auto-pilot came back on. "Nice," Lena said pleased with herself.

"Emergency landing requires manual control," the computer said.

"Shit!" Lena said freaked out.

"I got this," Mara said lazily as she landed the plane.

"That lightning wasn't normal. Someone brought us down on purpose," Lena said.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Mara doubted.

* * *

Russian officials came out to meet them on the airstrip. "Passports and papers," they demanded of them. Mara and Lena handed them over to the official in charge.

"This landing was not authorized," the official said to them.

"We had to make an emergency landing," Lena said defensively.

The official looked at the thunderstorm overhead and looked over their visa paperwork. "You intend to fly to Moscow?" he asked them.

"Yes, once the storm clears," Lena replied.

The official nodded. "Welcome to the Russian Federation. I hope you enjoy your stay here. You may depart when we have cleared the airspace."

"When may that be?" Lena asked impatiently.

"Hard to say," the official smiled.

Lena gave the man an incredulous look. "This is for your mother. An Easter gift," Mara said in Russian handing him an envelope. "The plane is also stocked with bottles of vodka to get you through this terrible storm."

Lena gave Mara an odd look. The official gratefully took her letter filled with cash. "I believe you will be able to leave shortly," he said to them in English.

"Did you bribe him?" Lena asked aghast. "And where did the vodka come from?"

"I stocked your plane the day before," Mara said obviously. "We're not in Kansas anymore, Lena. We're in Russia."

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex drove to Midvale and greeted her parents. "Something wrong?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Actually, I'm really happy. You're going to be a grandmother soon," Alex told her.

"You're pregnant?" Eliza asked surprised.

"I mean, I'm very close to adopting. I just got a call from an adoption agency," Alex said.

"That's wonderful, Alex," Eliza said to her. "Come in and share the news with your father."

Jeremiah was in his chair watching Jeopardy. "I'm going to adopt a child soon. Isn't that great? You're going to be a grandfather," Alex said to him.

"I thought I already was," Jeremiah said confused.

Eliza gave him the hush look which Alex caught. "So, are you married?" Jeremiah asked her.

"Well, no," Alex said awkwardly.

"You really think you're ready to be a single mom?" Jeremiah asked skeptically.

"There are plenty of single mothers that work their asses off," Alex said defensively.

"It's not just economics. A child should have two parents at home," Jeremiah told her.

"I'm tired of waiting. This is my chance, and I'm taking it," Alex told him.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

Alex burned in annoyance. "So, I had a question that might sound a little odd. Did I have an adopted sister name, Kara Danvers?"

Eliza and Jeremiah looked at each other. "No, yes," they said at the same time.

"Damn it, Jeremiah," Eliza shook her head annoyed.

"How is this possible? I have no memory of her," Alex asked her.

"J'onn took the memory of her away from you," Eliza revealed.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because you tried to kill yourself, Alex," Eliza said bluntly.

"I would never," Alex protested.

"But you did. We were there at the hospital," Eliza said.

"Yeah, I remember that. I just had the flu," Alex recalled.

"No, Alex, that's what J'onn wanted you to remember. We adopted Kara when you were fifteen. You were close sisters up until... she died," Eliza said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Kara Danvers works at Catco," Alex said.

"She's an impostor, Alex," Eliza said.

Alex gave her a haunted look. "Kara Danvers is Kara Zor-El. She's Supergirl."

Eliza simply nodded.

* * *

**Russia**

Mara and Lena waited at the airport while the Russians got absolutely shit-faced with the vodka. Lena, for her part, took a bottle for them. "I don't drink," Mara said as Lena was about to give her some.

"Why not? We're both Catholics. Why the fuck not?" Lena asked downing a shot.

"My parents liked to drink...a lot. They would swear, sleep with other people, and even kill people," Mara reflected on.

"Jesus, what kind of parents did you have?" Lena asked stunned.

"They were soldiers, mercenaries, in a way. They had their own league and everything. I decided early on that I didn't want to be like them. I wanted to be different, my own person," Mara said.

"Coming from a crazy family, myself, I can respect that," Lena said.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara stared off into space at the DEO as Bob came over to her. "I found some files in Col. Haley's office. Lena Luthor has been working out of the lab here," he reported.

"Why? She has her own building," Kara wondered. "Show me the lab."

"The door is locked," Bob said trying to open it.

"Oh really?" Kara asked about to punch through it.

"Can I be of assistance?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Open it," Kara said impatiently.

"I can't," Brainiac 5 replied.

"That's an order, asshole," Kara said to him.

"I can't. Article 351 Section 6 does not make exceptions for members of the president's cabinet. You will need an executive order by the president," Brainiac 5 said smugly.

"I'm not going through that bullshit, again," Kara said to him and then punched the door in.

* * *

**Russia**

Mara looked over a map and waited for Lena to get so drunk she passed out. "Take care of her while I am gone," she asked a Russian official in Russian.

Mara then exited the building, stripped down, and flew off as Supergirl. Seeing the right spot, Mara didn't see anything that resembled a building. Using her X-ray vision, she saw a structure below the ground. Mara landed and looked around. The ground under her feet lowered allowing her to descend deep underground. Mara then noticed an iris scanner. Looking at it, the iris scanner was fooled into thinking she was Kara.

Mara entered the PATRIOT facility with a Kara face-mask she had used to impersonate her mother the year previous. PATRIOT analysts largely ignored her as she went deeper. Using her X-ray vision, she looked for anything interesting she could use to figure out Lex's location.

She then entered a large hall full of analysts. Mara noticed they were busy posting on social media to create political discord in the West. "We weren't expecting you, today. You are supposed to be at the DEO," Nikolai said annoyed in Russian.

"I just wanted to make sure Lex Luthor is behaving himself," Mara said in Russian impersonating Kara's voice.

"We're keeping him entertained. He actually thinks he's in charge of the operation," Nikolai scoffed.

"Where is he now? I'll teach him a lesson in humility," Mara asked.

"He's at the new training facility. These are the coordinates. We try to move him around in case anyone should discover we have him," Nikolai said showing a map on a pad.

"We wouldn't want that," Mara agreed.

Alina then entered the facility and stared at Mara. "You're using the old suit. Lex would be so disappointed."

"I aim to disappoint him," Mara replied to her.

Alina smiled amused. "Did you take care of Lockwood?" Nikolai asked Alina.

"He knows better than to fuck with us again," Alina told him. "He's been at the chapel all day."

Mara eyed Alina catching her meaning. "Have you caught the alien shemale?" Alina asked Mara.

"Not yet. I'm having the DEO look for her," Mara told her.

"She supposedly can dream the future. We can't have her knowing our plans. She must be terminated immediately," Alina pressed.

"It will be done," Mara assured her. "I just wanted to swing by to...mess with Lex."

Alina rolled her eyes. Mara then turned away from them and walked out of the facility. Alina eyed Mara suspiciously. There was something wrong about her accent and word choice. As soon as Mara was gone from the room, Alina turned to the other analysts.

"Track her," she ordered.

Mara flew off back to the small airport and dressed back into her civilian clothing before Lena woke up.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara opened a case and looked over some Harun-El samples. "So, this is it. The Harun-El formula that gave Olsen his powers."

"Wouldn't it be great if humans could have super-powers," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Yeah, you guys can kill yourselves at a much more rapid rate then," Kara said sarcastically. "No amount of Harun-El will make a human more powerful than me."

"But will you be around forever, Kara?" Brainiac 5 asked alluding to her previous death.

Kara had no answer to that. "Leave us," Kara said to everyone but Brainiac 5. Kara then circled around Brainiac 5. "We are a perfect couple, aren't we? I have infinite power and you have infinite leverage. But why do you frustrate me so much?"

"I have the means to destroy your country. This isn't even my real body. You will never find the real me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Kara sat on a desk. "If you fire those missiles, there will be retaliation. Human civilization will be wiped away. I don't think you want that."

"I don't," Brainiac 5 allowed. "But I can't have you interfering with my work."

"Your work?" Kara questioned. "Was the death of the previous Supergirl and Mon-El a part of your research? Was my creation a research experiment? Does Alex know you're fucking her over with this adoption agency?"

Brainiac 5 said nothing to that. "I wonder what your friends would think about all that," Kara mused.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is power, knowledge, and leverage," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"Here's where your so-called leverage disappears. If I did something that threatened your work or your existence, you would push the button. But...if I killed a mayor or blew up a truck-load of soldiers, you wouldn't do it. That's not part of your plan, is it? I know all about mutually assured destruction but the thing about MAD is that you can only use it once. You're not going to do it if I were to kill a few of your friends or have the US invade a country or two," Kara figured.

"You willing to take that risk?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded with a crazed expression.

"Sorry to interrupt, boss, but Supergirl has reappeared in Metropolis," Bob interrupted.

"Stupid girl. She doesn't know when to quit," Kara sneered. "Get a team together," she ordered.

"Right away, boss," Bob went off.

Kara turned to Brainiac 5. "If I kill her, you'll push the button, won't you?"

"Most likely," Brainiac 5 said coyly.

"What if I break her bones and beat her into submission?" Kara asked.

Brainiac 5 said nothing to that.

* * *

**Russia**

Mara shook Lena up. "What?" Lena asked groggily.

"Time to go. We can leave now," Mara said.

Lena nodded and then stumbled her way back into the plane. "Thank you," Mara said appreciatively to the Russian officials.

The plane lifted off with Mara taking over the controls while Lena was passed out in her seat. Mara inputted the new coordinates in the flight plan. PATRIOT helicopters arrived at the airport shortly after Mara and Lena had left. Alina walked out and greeted the officials in charge of the airport.

"Tell me everything," she ordered.

Lena's plane didn't take long to reach the new facility. Mara expertly landed the plane in a field and woke Lena up. "We're here," Mara told her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara landed on the pavement with the DEO close behind. Looking around, she only saw James and Nia in uniform confronting her. "Arrest these fools," Kara ordered her men.

Nia blasted the DEO men to the ground with an energy surge. Kara remained standing unaffected. "You've gotten stronger. That actually tickled," Kara mocked her.

"Get down," James shouted at Nia as he picked up a truck and threw it at Kara.

Kara sliced it in half with her heat vision before it could reach her. "Pity. That was a nice truck," Kara said sadly. "Oh wait, it's a Ford," Kara corrected herself. She threw both pieces at James and Nia sending them to the ground.

Kara put her boot on James' chest. "Who's first?" Kara asked them.

Mara, dressed, as Supergirl then dropped down. "Stand down," Mara said to her. "It's me you want."

Kara walked away from James and Nia. "For a moment there, I really did think you were stupid enough to reveal yourself again."

Mara changed form into J'onn. "X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled not surprised.

"There's still a part of the real Kara in you. I sense the conflict within you," J'onn said to her.

"There is no conflict," Kara stared him down.

"You know what you're doing is wrong, but you justify the means with the ends. People like you always wait for that positive end but it never happens. Then you realize your whole life was spent murdering and hurting people," J'onn told her.

"Worth the risk, I'd say," Kara replied. "I've done more to change the world in a few months than you have in a few centuries. I will right all of the injustices of this world. Then, when I'm finished, I'll go to other planets and fix them, too. We don't have to be enemies, J'onn. We can go to Mars together, kick ass together, and wipe out for good the White Martians together," Kara said to him.

"This world's problems will only be solved by consensus, not by force," J'onn told her. "The last Kryptonian that tried to conquer the world had her heart ripped out by yours truly."

"I am the LAW," Kara said to him.

"For now but things change," J'onn told her.

Kara swung at him only for J'onn to phase away. Kara spun around and tried to punch him again only for him to phase again. J'onn then took a hold of her and threw her into a tanker truck. The impact caused an explosion around Kara.

Kara emerged from the flames pissed-off. Looking around, J'onn, James, and Nia were gone.

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex looked over a photo album containing the wacky adventures she had with Kara. For Alex, it was like learning it all for the first time. She saw plenty of pictures of Kara without her eye-glasses and noticed a resemblance to Supergirl. Eliza placed a photo collection of Supergirl photos.

"This is the last one we had before she died," Eliza said sadly.

Alex looked over the picture. The picture contained herself, Kara, Mon, Kon, and Mara smiling. "They were such a great family together, so loving and full of spirit," Eliza said of the photo.

Alex stared at the photo of Mara. "Why did dad say he was already a grandfather?" Alex asked.

"Who are these two?" Alex asked of the younger two.

"Kon and Mara," Eliza replied.

"Mara...Mara Jade," Alex realized. "I have to get back."

"Alex, you can't confront Kara, now. She's doesn't have the same memories as our Kara. She's dangerous," Eliza warned.

"I'm dangerous," Alex said determinedly.

"Alex, she knows where we all live. She's been here before," Eliza said to her.

"The foreign exchange student," Alex recalled horrified.

* * *

**Russia**

Mara and Lena entered the training base and turned on the lights. Looking around, they found a room filled with cages that had hooks and chains inside. "Torture?" Mara wondered.

"Either that or Lex is really into BDSM," Lena said.

Mara looked over some files filled with papers. Lena looked over them as well and found Eve's handwriting on some of them. "Eve was here," Lena concluded.

Mara looked over files on each of the Guardians she had fought previously. She noticed that the woman she had spoken to at PATRIOT was one of the Guardians. "Alina, she has the ability to control water including water in the body," Mara summarized.

"Ursus, a man with the head of a bear? What the fuck?" Lena wondered.

The door then opened with Eve casually entering. "Eve?" Lena stared at her.

"Oh, you found me!" Eve said putting her hands up.

"Where's Lex?" Mara demanded.

"I saw what he did to those aliens, and I couldn't stand by him anymore," Eve said.

"Cut the crap, Eva Braun. You're a backstabber and a liar. You kept your true identity a secret from me and lied to my face for years," Lena accused.

Mara gave an uncomfortable look feeling suddenly defensive. "You're right, but I love you guys, truly. I just love Lex more," Eve excused. "I'll always be on his side."

"You're going to jail either in an American prison or a hole in the ground in Siberia, so you're going to tell us what we want to know," Lena threatened with an electric baton in her hand.

"Lex likes to keep his plans compartmentalized," Eve denied.

"He trusted you for a reason," Mara said.

Eve simply shrugged. Mara then noticed the claw marks on the floor leading to another room. "Let's go," Mara said to Eve.

The three entered another room and found Harun-El samples. "This is Harun-El," Lena said looking the test tubes over. Lena then found a good block of Kryptonite in a lead case.

"Kryptonite," Mara identified trying not to look sick.

Lena looked over a map of Europe showing Russian attack movements. "This is a plan to attack NATO," she realized.

Mara pushed a star symbol on the map activating TV screens. It showed convenient training montage footage of Kara's training with the Russians. Mara and Lena watched the footage of Kara intercepting missiles and wrecking old Soviet tanks. Mara watched as Kara smiled and laughed with the other Guardians like she was having a genuinely good time.

"She seems so happy," Mara said to herself.

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex got a phone call while still in Midvale. "The teenage single mom looked over your file and decided her child would be better off with herself than you. I'm sorry," Brainiac 5 said masking his voice.

"What? I would be the best mom in the world," Alex said outraged.

"Apparently, she thinks a mom that risks life and limb every other day fighting aliens and domestic terrorists is not a good environment to raise children," Brainiac 5 continued.

"That's bullshit. If my sister can raise two kids, I can do it, too," Alex said to him.

Brainiac 5 momentarily froze upon hearing that. "The truth is...it's because you're gay," he said and then hung up.

"Son-of-a-bitch," Alex swore displeased.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Eliza asked concerned.

"She wants to keep the baby. My adoption plans are over," Alex said sadly.

"Alex, just conceive naturally and then no one can say anything about it," Eliza suggested.

"Yeah, sure, with whom?" Alex asked bitterly.

"Have you ever tried the idea of a transwoman. They look ninety-five percent female-looking, and you can get pregnant with them naturally," Eliza suggested.

Alex felt a part of her mind triggered by that suggestion as if she had dreamed of such a thing a long time ago.

* * *

**Russia**

Lena looked over Kara's fighting footage and medical information. "It's what we thought, a clone made from the Harun-El."

"Where does Lex fit into this?" Mara wondered.

"The Russians are using him to control her," Lena figured.

"Tall order," Mara said dryly.

"She must have been brainwashed and indoctrinated by the Russians. The alternative is too horrifying to think about," Lena said.

"What alternative?" Mara asked her.

"That she's allied with the Russians by choice," Lena said.

"I think you two have seen enough," Eve said and then her face morphed into Alina.

"What the fuck?" Lena gasped.

"Two can play at this game," Alina said to Mara.

"I read your file. You're just water," Lena scoffed. Lena then suddenly collapsed at Mara's feet. Mara scanned Lena's body to see if she was still alive.

"I'm not going to kill Lex's sister," Alina rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't be here. Showing up in that uniform at PATRIOT was a gross violation of the agreement you made."

"I'm sorry I'm not sorry," Mara replied.

"That face mask and voice impersonation was impressive. You could teach our agents a thing or two," Alina said impressed.

"I know, right?" Mara agreed.

"Kara told us that only she was allowed to kill you. She'll be here soon," Alina said activating her watch.

Mara gave her an alarmed look and fired a beam at Alina's hand. The beam blasted her hand off destroying the watch. Alina quickly reformed her hand and gave Mara an annoyed look. "The signal has already been sent."

"How hard was it for you to brainwash her?" Mara asked her.

"Super-easy, barely an inconvenience because our world-view is obviously correct. The world cannot be dominated by one nation," Alina said.

"We don't control our partners. They give to us as much as we give to them. Wouldn't it be grand if every nation was in NATO including Russia? I'm from a future where there is one unified world government," Mara said.

"Joining the West is a suicide pact," Alina argued. "It is our pride that will make us stronger," Alina said.

"I'm taking Lena, now. Don't try to stop me," Mara said picking Lena up. Mara then felt a terrible pain through her body as the water in her body increased in pressure.

Mara fired heat vision blasting a hole through Alina. The hole quickly reformed itself. Alina then threw Mara into the TVs. Before she could recover, Alina threw Mara across the room slamming into the back wall. Mara fired from her hands destroying the wall she was pinned onto and fired at Alina. The beam blasted off her right arm. Alina quickly reformed the limb.

Mara sped towards Alina and punched her to the face. It went right through her face like water. Alina kicked Mara away and reformed her face. "What are you?" Mara wondered.

"Living water," Alina replied and then slammed Mara to the floor. "You're tougher than most but not even Kara can escape my grip."

Lena then stunned Alina with her electrical baton dropping her. "Let's go," Lena said urgently to Mara.

The two found themselves in a warehouse as Kara dropped in through the ceiling. "Start the plane. I'll handle this," Mara said to Lena.

Lena nodded and ran off. "Handle me? As if? I just kicked ass on your friends...again," Kara said to her.

"I'm not in uniform," Mara said.

"No, but you were when you impersonated me at the PATRIOT facility. Nice move, girl," Kara said advancing on Mara.

"I'm not here to fight you," Mara said to her.

"But you are trying to ruin my plans," Kara said.

"What plans?" Mara wondered. "What is Lex up to?"

"I honestly have no idea," Kara said not taking him seriously. "As for our little rule," Kara said and then blasted Mara with heat vision incinerating her clothes revealing the Supergirl uniform underneath.

"Well, look at that," Kara said and then punched Mara hard to the gut dropping her. "You think I am so evil, don't you? But someone far eviler than I is keeping your ass alive. Brainiac would nuke the world if anything happened to you," Kara revealed.

"That's what it means to be a Vindicator," Mara said getting back up.

"A what now?" Kara wondered.

Mara considered her options and then powered up to Super Insane. "Your friend is here. I would go save her," Mara said as she glowed intensely.

"So, you're finally willing to take a life," Kara smirked.

Mara let loose a powerful energy attack that incinerated the entire base in an instant in a nuclear-style explosion. Kara quickly snatched Alina away and flew away from the explosion. Mara gave a scream as she released everything she had in an instant and then finally her own body dissolved in the light.

"God damn," Kara said impressed by the explosion as the energy dome went higher into the sky.

Lena struggled to pilot her plane as the shock-waves from the explosion rattled her. Mara then entered the plane and quickly shut the door having resurrected herself from her own kamikaze explosion. "Activate the cloak," Mara said quickly.

Lena did just that cloaking the plane as it headed away from Russia. Putting the plane on auto-pilot, Lena turned to Mara. "Really? What the fuck?" she asked her.

"It's a very long story," Mara said sitting down.

"You know what? I don't even give a fuck, because we're not even friends. We're competitors actually. You fucking extorted me into getting you a job at Catco. You used my Catco to write favorable articles about Edge Industries' take over of Metropolis. You've even plotted to buy my building, so you could evict me out of it," Lena accused.

"Some of that is true," Mara allowed.

"Who else knows?" Lena demanded.

"It's a long list," Mara admitted.

"Am I not cool? Am I not hip?" Lena asked pissed-off.

"You're a Luthor, Lena. That makes you dangerous," Mara said to her.

"Does James know?" Lena asked.

"I'm not going to touch that one," Mara said dismissively.

"I must be one big joke to you all," Lena said depressed. "This is the kind of shit that turns people into super villains, you know that?"

Mara rolled her eyes at that. "So, who was your mother? Let's get it all out," Lena asked.

"Kara Danvers," Mara replied.

"That bitch," Lena gritted her teeth. "She actually was my friend or at least I thought she was."

"Lena...in every comedy, there's always that one stoic unfunny character that ends up being the butt of all the jokes. It just happens to be you this time around," Mara said.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Lena asked sadly.

"It keeps things interesting. I have to find new and creative ways to keep you from knowing the truth. It creates drama, unnecessary drama, but drama none-the-less," Mara explained.

"I suppose," Lena said wiping away tears.

"You have a change of clothes on this plane," Mara asked.

"Yeah, over there," Lena pointed out a compartment.

"Thanks," Mara said putting on civilian clothes.

"I shouldn't be too hard on you. You're only nine, right?" Lena said.

"That's right," Mara nodded.

"I'm not going to remember this conversation, am I?" Lena asked.

"No," Mara replied.

"Damn," Lena sighed. "Oh well."

Mara walked up to Lena and snatched the tape recorder from her pocket and crushed it. "I'm so sorry, Lena. It's just not in the cards."

"I'm sorry, too," Lena smiled sadly.

"This is going to be weird for me. I can only hope..."

* * *

**Moscow**

Ben Lockwood walked up to Georgie who was still staring off into space in the chapel with the casket still present. "I'm going to find a way to get us home," Ben promised.

"How? You're a fugitive," Georgie said.

"I have information they won't want me to release. Maybe, I can make a deal," Ben said.

"That's how she died, isn't it? It wasn't a stroke, after all. Someone killed her," Georgie realized.

"Yes," Ben admitted.

"I'm going to make them pay for what they've done," Georgia pledged.

"Georgie, you can't go against them. They'll kill you without a trace like your mother," Ben warned.

"Someone has to take stand against them," Georgie insisted.

"Listen to me, we will get justice in time," Ben told him.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You're a coward and I hate you," Georgie stormed out. Alina spotted Georgie exiting the chapel and casually got out of her car to follow him. Ben then suddenly grabbed his son and chocked him out before he could do anything stupid.

Alina walked up to them and gave Ben an understanding nod.


	115. Red Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter and Mara have their showdown at Camp David.

**Midvale 2007**

Kara and Alex went hiking in the woods with an iPod playing loud pop music on a speaker. "I got an idea," Kara said as the two walked. "How about you turn that shit off and enjoy the outdoors for once?"

Alex rolled her eyes and turned the iPod off. "Fine."

"You know, instead of going to college, how about not?" Kara asked her.

"You'll be fine without me. You still have loads of people to fuck with at school," Alex pointed out.

"It just won't be the same," Kara frowned. "Nobody gets me. I feel like I'm in a monkey exhibit."

The two girls headed towards a cliff overlooking the lake. "I'm going to miss this place," Alex said reflectively.

"Don't worry. When you flunk out of school, get pregnant, and become a drug addict you'll be back here before you know it," Kara said brightly.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said scornfully. "Hey, do the clap thing you do. I want to hear the echo."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kara said knowingly.

"Come on, do it. Please," Alex begged.

"Alright," Kara said clapping her hands. The shock wave made an echo off the cliff rocks but also sent Alex tumbling down

"Oh shit!" Alex shouted as she fell.

Kara winced as she saw Alex down below. "I'll...get help."

* * *

**Metropolis 2019**

Alex awoke with a start and noticed Kelly in her apartment. "Holy shit, what are you doing here?"

"We're lovers, now," Kelly said obviously.

"That's right, that's right," Alex recalled.

"You okay?" Kelly asked concernedly.

"I had a weird dream or memory or whatever the fuck that was," Alex shook her head. "It was about my adopted sister."

"Just because your parents succeeded in adopting and you epically failed, doesn't make you a loser, Alex," Kelly assured her. "Your failure may not just be affecting you emotionally but psychologically as well."

"The last time I felt this way I was being questioned at the DEO with a tentacle monster evading my brain," Alex said. "Something just feels off about that."

Alex then got a phone call from Brainiac 5. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**Washington DC**

At dawn, Kara, dressed as Supergirl, entered the Oval Office early in the morning and walked up to President Trump with a folder in her hand. "Sign these executive orders," Kara said bored.

Trump opened the folder, glanced at their contents, and sighed. "Let me give them a read over. I'll sign them tomorrow," Trump stalled.

"Now," Kara ordered. Kara then noticed Kryptonite rocks all around the Oval Office on every lamp and light fixture. The entire room was radiated with Kryptonite.

Trump smirked as Kara realized what was happening. "You mother-fucker," Kara said angrily.

Trump pushed a red button on his desk. SS agents swarmed the Oval Office, restrained Kara, and placed Kryptonite handcuffs on her. Trump gave the restrained Kara a smug look. "Take her where she will never be found," Trump ordered the SS agents.

The SS agents put a black hood over Kara's head. Kara laughed and then suddenly all of the SS agents in the room fell to the floor unconscious. Kara's handcuffs went through her hands and fell to the floor. With her hands free, Kara took the hood off her head.

Kara's face and hair morphed to that of Alina who was obviously immune to the Kryptonite. Alina forced Trump's fat face to his desk. "You were saying, Mr. President," Alina sneered at him.

"You're too late. I will have Pence invoke the 25th amendment. You're fucked," Trump said to her.

Alina froze at that. "Not if we kill him first."

* * *

**Caracas, Venezuela**

The real Kara was in Venezuela enjoying the tropical sunny environment, partaking in drinks at the bars, utilizing room service at an expensive hotel, and being completely nonchalant concerning the starving impoverished population that would occasionally riot in the streets around her. Kara entered the presidential office of Nicolas Madura in civilian clothes easily getting through security with her Russian papers.

"Do you mind if I call you Nick?" Kara asked rhetorically in Spanish.

He simply nodded spooked by her presence. "You really fucked up, Nick. I mean, God damn," Kara whistled. "I couldn't fuck up this bad even if I tried. I would have to put the game setting on hard-mode and then intentionally do everything wrong on purpose to fuck up this bad. It's not your fault though, right? It's the Americans that turned your country into a shit-hole, right?" Kara mocked.

Nick simply gave a frustrated look taking her abuse without interrupting her. "I can assure you that Hugo Chavez smiles upon you...from hell," Kara smirked.

"Do you have a point?" Madura asked impatiently.

"I heard you were about to bitch out and exile yourself to Cuba. That we cannot abide. We need your ass to stay here. You owe us a lot of oil money, and you better pay up, asshole," Kara said to him.

"I'm losing my grip here. The army could launch a coup against me any day," Madura said. "I have to consider my future."

"If you leave to Cuba, you will have no future. You know why? Because we'll disappear your ass. Do we understand each other," Kara replied.

"Yes," Madura frowned.

"Now, I can guarantee that the US will not invade or strike your country. We've given you some advisers you can use to shore up your position here. So, all you have to worry about is keeping your own people in line. Are we clear?" Kara said to him.

"What of humanitarian assistance?" Madura asked.

"Yeah, that isn't happening. Actually, the opposite. You're going to pay us what you owe, bitch," Kara said to him.

"What about the people?" Madura asked.

"Fuck'em," Kara said bluntly.

Kara then got a text message from Alina. She read the message and then eyed Madura. "Good talk. I have to go," she said and turned to leave.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mara was at the Catco office when Kara, dressed as Supergirl, stormed the place with DEO troops. "Scrub all their files," Kara ordered her tech agents.

Mara wheeled her chair away from her computer as DEO agents took it over. "Scrub complete," the DEO tech guy told her.

"Good, leave us," Kara ordered her men.

Kara then advanced on Mara. "You nearly killed a good friend of mine. What do you think I'll do when I'm alone and miserable?"

"I followed your rules," Mara replied back.

"Infiltrating PATRIOT using my face was clever. Collecting outdated and obsolete files from us was also not bad. But kill or attempt to kill anyone close to me, and I'll make you and the people you care about suffer," Kara threatened.

"We are family, Kara. We share the same genes," Mara pointed out.

"I don't give a shit about our shared blood. Michael and Lucifer come from the same divine fire but oppose each other in every way because there are principles at stake here," Kara said pounding her desk causing it to collapse.

"The only devil here is Lex Luthor who you work for," Mara pointed out.

"Lex is a red herring. He is a bitter irrelevant fool," Kara told her. Kara got close to Mara with a wide-eyed crazy expression. "This country, this civilization you protect is the epitome of corruption, secularism, and debauchery. And I am here to cut its throat."

"The future depends on this country's constitution and values surviving," Mara said simply.

"Bullshit!" Kara spat. She then fired heat beams into Mara's shoulder slicing into her flesh. She lifted Mara out of her chair and backhanded her out the window.

Kara then turned away from the window and closed her eyes in remorse from what she had done.

* * *

Mara came to Hank's door bleeding from her shoulder. "The fuck happened to you?" Hank asked shocked.

Mara came in and sat down as Hank bandaged up her shoulder. "I thought I could reach her," Mara said to him.

"Big mistake," Hank said obviously.

"I can't defeat her, physically," Mara admitted.

"I have a plan. Just keep her occupied a little longer," Hank told her.

"In the event, she finally kills me somehow, there is something I need you to do," Mara said taking out a letter with instructions.

Hank took the letter and put it aside. "We're going to get through this just like we handled Reign," Hank said to her.

"Not everyone survived that," Mara reminded him.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that," Hank told her.

"I know," Mara said turning away from him as her eyes went red.

* * *

Hank and Brainiac 5 looked around a particular site. "The latest DEO alien raid took place here," Hank sensed.

"I know. I saw it happen," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

Hank picked up a unicorn key chain. "Does this mean anything to you?" Hank asked.

Brainiac 5 analyzed the key-chain scanning it for a fingerprint. It matched an alien girl that had recently been taken. "Yes, this belonged to a young alien female."

Nia then showed up in her Dreamer costume and looked at the unicorn key-chain. She suddenly found herself in a magical forest with an alien girl riding a unicorn. Wolves pursued her. Nia then returned to the real world stunned. "I think I'm tripping balls," she said.

"You saw a vision?" Hank asked.

"An alien girl was wearing the key-chain," Nia said.

"We know," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"She was being chased by wolves," Nia added.

"She's referring to the DEO raid which we also know," Brainiac 5 said.

"Do you know where they took her, smart-ass?" Nia asked.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied accessing DEO records.

"Why am I even here?" Nia wondered.

"You're bait," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

The three approached a warehouse near the docks. "There are security cameras everywhere," Hank noted.

"They're shut down, now," Brainiac 5 said.

"I have an idea. J'onn impersonates a guard and brings me in," Nia said.

"They have alien scanners that would detect him," Brainiac 5 shot down.

"Well..shit," Nia said stumped.

"I'll take you in," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I'll do recon," Hank said taking off to the air.

Brainiac 5 took Nia to the guards. "I have captured the alien outlaw, Dreamer. Open the gate and allow me entry," Brainiac 5 ordered.

The gate opened for them allowing them inside the building. Once inside, Brainiac 5 sent a confused Nia away to a holding cell. DEO guards then pulled out their guns on Brainiac 5. "Is there a reason why you didn't stop me earlier?" Brainiac 5 wondered.

"Supergirl's orders," the DEO guards said and attempted to restrain him.

"This is a calamitous mistake," Brainiac 5 informed them.

Brainiac 5 quickly subdued each of the guards with his martial arts, took a pistol from one of the guards, and then shot to death each of the guards. An arm suddenly hit Brainiac 5 twisting his neck unnaturally. Kara took hold of Brainiac 5 and placed him in a machine locking his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

Kara ignored him and rapidly worked to infect Brainiac 5 with a virus by connecting him to her pad. Brainiac 5 attempted to shut himself off from his collective network but the virus had already spread to all of his units. Kara then started giving the Brainiac 5 unit in front of her commands.

"Give me the locations of all Brainiac units," she ordered.

Once she had all the unit locations, the information was relayed to PATRIOT. The Brainiac 5 unit acting as a spy at PATRIOT was suddenly subdued by Khan as he sliced the cyborg to pieces with his blades. The head of that Brainiac was then connected to the PATRIOT mainframe.

"We now have access to American nuclear missile silos," Nikolai said pleased.

Brainiac 5 continued to resist Kara's virus. "You won't be able to connect to all American ICBMs. There are submarines and isolated silos not connected to my grid," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I'm not trying to stop you from being able to attack us. I'm going to launch American missiles upon your own cities. That is unless you surrender to me," Kara said to him.

"You won't launch those missiles," Brainiac 5 said confidently.

"I can't speak for those at PATRIOT. You willing to take that gamble?" Kara asked him. "Now, here's the kicker. If you don't comply, I'll delete all your memory banks."

"You have my unconditional surrender," Brainiac 5 said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm the captain now, bitch," Kara smiled.

* * *

Mara came into the DEO in civilian clothes and accessed the weapon's lab. "So...how can I help you?" Alex asked her as she came in.

"I just need some things," Mara said organizing the equipment into crates.

"This is DEO property. You're just a consultant," Alex reminded her.

Mara eyed Alex wondering what to tell her. "By now, you must know that your adopted sister, Kara Danvers, is Supergirl."

"I don't know that for sure," Alex downplayed.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true," Mara said.

"So what if she is? She's an American hero," Alex said proudly.

"She's a terrorist working for the Russians. If you don't believe me, you can ask Lena Luthor," Mara said. Mara then smoothly went Super Insane becoming blond and blue-eyed. She took off her glasses to make it obvious.

Alex gave her a wide-eyed look. "Kara Danvers was my mother, your sister. That makes you my aunt, Alex," Mara revealed.

"You shouldn't be here," Alex said spooked.

Mara went back to normal and put her glasses back on. "I know," Mara said sadly. "I need this stuff to stop my mother once and for all. Don't try to stop me."

"Mara...I'll help," Alex offered.

* * *

Kara then supervised a number of aliens going through a portal to the DEO desert base that had been abandoned. Going through the portal herself, she came face-to-face with Lex Luthor. "Alex, I've missed you," Kara said embracing him and giving him a kiss.

Lex awkwardly accepted her embrace. "Soon, I will have all the powers of each and every one of these aliens. I will be unstoppable."

"Of course, you will, Alex," Kara smiled. "And then we shall avenge Mikhail."

"Yes, of course," Lex said condescendingly.

"What is your plan, Alex?" Kara asked curiously. "What's the End Game."

"For me to become Earth's mightiest hero...to be loved," Lex said reflectively.

"Ah, the Incredibles route," Kara smiled amused.

"What?" Lex wondered not having seen the film.

"Don't worry about a thing, my love. I will make your dream come true. I will make you a hero loved by all the people of the world," Kara assured him.

* * *

**DEO Desert Base**

Nia was set apart from the rest of the aliens restrained to a chair. Kara walked in and eyed her curiously. "Do you know the future? Do you know what we're planning?" she asked.

"No," Nia said truthfully.

"A boy that wants to play dress-up," Kara mused. "Don't worry, I'll fix you."

"I don't need to be fixed," Nia said defensively.

"I beg to differ. You're the one power I don't want Lex to ever have, so you're going to be my little experiment. You see, I think you spent a lot of time convincing yourself this was real," Kara said touching her long hair.

"I want to see if I can switch you back in a fraction of the time," Kara said. "First, let's take off that ridiculous mask."

Kara took off her mask and threw it aside. With her heat vision, she sliced off Nia's hair so it was short. "This is going to take a lot of work," Kara realized.

"Yeah," Nia said defiantly.

Kara took out a shard of Harun-El from her suit and stared at it thoughtfully. "Genetics is a bitch. If I make a copy of you, it will be male in all respects. After I gained his cooperation, I can safely throw you away."

"What do you have against me?" Nia asked.

"You couldn't just live as a woman without anyone noticing or caring. You had to flaunt yourself and make yourself a symbol to other degenerates. You're no more a woman than I am human. We may look the part but deep down nothing has changed," Kara said to her.

Kara took out a blade and balanced it on her hand in front of Nia. "When I am done with Earth, I'll go to Naltori and destroy the Matriarchy there. I will bring balance to your society so that men and women have equal rights. The men that can dream will finally be acknowledged and all those who died and were persecuted for revealing themselves will be honored. Perfectly balanced as all things should be."

DEO men walked up to Kara for instruction. "Administer shock therapy until he's cured," Kara ordered and then walked off.

Nia struggled with her restraints and then felt the shock of her life. Her screams filled the warehouse.

* * *

**Midvale**

Kara flew over to Midvale in civilian clothes and landed near Jeremiah who was out gardening. He immediately went for a punch. Kara easily held his robot arm and with her other hand chopped his arm in half. She then smacked him to the head knocking him out. Kara then entered the house and found Eliza oblivious to what had happened.

"What did you do to Jeremiah?" Eliza demanded.

"He will be fine," Kara said dismissively.

"What do you want?" Eliza asked.

"Is that any way to talk to your daughter?" Kara asked disappointedly.

"You're not my daughter. My daughter would never hurt her family like you have," Eliza said.

"You brought this upon yourselves. We still have a chance to be a happy family and make things how they used to be," Kara said.

"My daughter is dead and there's nothing you can do about that. No copy or clone can replace her," Eliza said.

"Why can't you just pretend I'm the same person just with amnesia? Is that so damn hard? I have her face, her body, her voice, and even some of her personality. Am I really so different than her?" Kara asked.

"Kara never gave a shit about politics or world domination. She always put family first," Eliza said.

"Fine. Put family first. Have Alex quit her dangerous job and have her come home. Together, we can all work to fix her," Kara offered.

"Fix her?" Eliza wondered.

"She's sick, Eliza. She needs the cure," Kara said seriously.

"I don't think I like where you're going with this," Eliza disagreed.

"She has no choice. Every woman she becomes involved with will find their ass disappeared," Kara said. She then called Alina.

"Have you acquired Kelly Olsen?" Kara asked in Russian.

"Yes, we have her, now. Is this really a priority?" Alina asked annoyed.

"Yes, yes it is," Kara said and then hung up.

"Real power is persuading people you're right without having to resort to force," Eliza told her. "Real power is mercy."

"I am merciful and when I am finished, you will be proud of me," Kara said to her.

* * *

**Camp David**

Near Camp David, Vice President Mike Pence had a chat with Mara as they walked down an unpaved road. "How are you holding up?" Pence asked her.

"Fine," Mara replied.

"I cannot use my powers to help you. I sense that you have a plan," Pence said knowingly.

"Yes but I do not know if it will succeed," Mara said pessimistically.

"Have faith that everything will be as it should," Pence told her.

"With all your knowledge, how do you keep your faith?" Mara asked him.

"The more one knows, the more one knows how little they know," Pence smiled humbly.

"If my parents are saved, can they see me from above?" Mara asked. "How is that possible with them still alive in the future?"

"I believe...that the next world is beyond time. They will be with you even if you travel to a time before they were born or to a time a billion years from now. They go wherever your soul goes because all of our souls are connected no matter where or when we are," Pence said to her.

"If I stay in this time, will I win? Will I die?" Mara asked.

"You know I cannot tell you that," Pence replied.

"If I prevent my own existence, Reign would never have latched onto me. My parents and all the people I killed would be still alive. The Harun-El would never be used to create my mother's clone," Mara said thoughtfully.

"Then your parents would never come to this time and Reign would purge this world," Pence reminded her. "It is destiny that Kara Zor-El defeats Reign one way or another."

"My parents would come back for Kon alone," Mara replied.

Pence eyed Mara giving nothing away. "You must do what you think is right, of course."

"If I don't exist, do I still have a soul? Am I just annihilated?" Mara asked tearfully.

"Even if you snap yourself out of existence, I will always remember you. In all the realities I have ever come across, you and your brother are unique. Only through an incredible coincidence and chance could your parents go through a wormhole and travel a thousand years into the future, conceive the two of you, and then arrive back in this time," Pence said to her.

"One could even call it a miracle," Pence added. "But before you even consider such a proposition, do everything you can to reach the clone of your mother. There is still good in her and this world needs a hero of her caliber," Pence said to her.

"Alright," Mara agreed.

"Here she comes," Pence informed her.

Mara tensed up as she powered up to Super Insane incinerating her civilian clothes under her black Insane uniform underneath. She wore black boots, a black gi, a belt, and golden armor across her chest, shoulders, and back. On her hands were black gloves.

Mara then walked over to a designated spot she had picked out and put on a black helmet. Kara landed on the ground cracking the ground open as she impacted. She was wearing her new Supergirl uniform, a one-piece dark blue suit with a star in the center of her chest instead of the House of El crest. She scanned Mara's uniform identifying her.

"I thought you were only an observer," Kara said to Pence.

"I have no intention of becoming acting president. That was only a ruse to bring you here," Pence replied.

"I think you're full of shit. I think I can destroy you like every other alien fuck I've come across. No one has even come close to challenging me," Kara said to him. "Once I destroy you here and now, we will force Trump to appoint someone more cooperative."

"We did not bring you here to fight but to reason together," Pence said to her.

"You have no leverage. I am invincible, indestructible, and infinite," Kara said to him.

"Mara can destroy you. Don't make her have to make that choice," Pence said to her.

Kara scoffed. "Please. Let me show you how outmatched she truly is," Kara said advancing on Mara.

Mara got into a fighting stance. "Don't make me have to destroy you. I can't stand the thought of it."

"I will bring balance to this world and then to other worlds," Kara said.

"We are that balance. Together, we can bring about peace and justice," Mara said to her.

"You're weak as fuck compared to me, and you have no stomach for killing. You would only get in my way. I will form an alliance greater than this world has ever seen. I will do what should have been done after the second world war, an alliance between Russia and America. Together, we will split Europe in half but not as enemies but as allies. Then, we will crush China together. We will purge this world of the heretics, the schismatics, and the infidels creating one Orthodox Christian religion with Rome and Moscow finally coming together as one. I will rid this world of Western filth, the same filth that has infected our Alex," Kara said.

Mara glanced at Pence momentarily uncertain. He simply shrugged giving nothing away. "You come from nothing, Mara. You have no place in this story. Everyone thinks you're nothing right now. But not to me. Join me...as my publicist," Kara offered her hand.

"If you want my allegiance, you're going to have to earn it," Mara said to Kara. Mara then activated scatter-field devices all over the forest that flashed continuously.

Kara cried out in pain as she closed her eyes. Sonic devices blasted the area with sound overwhelming Kara's super-hearing. "It hurts...doesn't it," Mara said protected by her helmet.

Kara fell to her knees as her eyes and ears were in incredible pain. Mara unhooked a grenade from her suit and threw it at Kara. The grenade exploded sending Kryptonite gas in the air. Kara immediately started chocking on the gas greatly weakened. Mara then took out a pistol with a Kryptonite round in the chamber and aimed it at the fallen Kara.

A blind and deaf Kara coughed uncontrollably but, through it all, noticed Mara's pistol. "You won't do it. You don't kill," Kara spat.

"You're right," Mara admitted. "But Reign does. Goodbye, mother."

Mara then let Reign take control. Despite her pain, Kara got to her feet and gave Reign a defiant look. "It gives me no pleasure to kill you a second time, Kara Zor-El," Reign said to her.

"Bullshit," Kara doubted.

Reign fired into Kara's chest dropping her. Reign curiously walked over to Kara's body. Suddenly, Kara sprung up and grabbed Reign's wrists. "You should have gone for the head," Kara told her. The Kryptonite bullet was still lodged in her suit. It dropped to the ground harmlessly.

"Prime," Kara said as she became increasingly brighter.

The forest shook and then a large section was vaporized on the spot from Kara's energy discharge. The scatter-field projectors and sonic devices were incinerated in the blast. Hundreds of trees were blasted apart around them. Reign's helmet vision was overwhelmed by Kara. A solid punch tore the helmet apart. Kara then punched Reign to the gut cracking her armor.

Reign powered up an attack and blasted Kara across the forest. Quickly taking off her helmet, Reign was revealed to be in Super Insane god mode with bright red hair and eyes. Leaving Pence behind, Reign went after Kara and engaged her in the forest. With each of their blows, trees cracked and shattered. With each punch and kick Reign landed, it energized Kara's suit. She then discharged the kinetic energy back at Reign.

Alex drove her motorcycle at top speed towards Camp David as the two fought. In the distance, trees were blasted apart in fiery explosions. Kara punched Mara onto a street and then landed her fist on Mara's face knocking her down. "Lex will betray Russia," Mara told her. "You know it's true."

"You give that man far too much credit," Kara smirked.

Mara fired an energy beam at Kara dragging her across the pavement. As she did, her boots sparked on the pavement. Mara then leaped into the air, flipped, and then landed a kick down on Kara. "Yeah, no," Kara said as she caught Mara's boot and flung her down to the pavement cracking it.

"Hope, help, and compassion for all are what I stand for," Mara said to her as she got up.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Are you fucking serious with that?" she mocked. "You won't be able to stand at all once I am done fucking you up."

"How do you think this ends? We have the same powers," Mara said to her.

"Not exactly," Kara smiled and then blasted Mara with her heat vision. The thermal energy tore through the forest with a sonic boom shock wave behind it.

Kara landed where Mara had landed. "Submit."

"Not while I'm still breathing," Mara refused. Mara then blasted her with frost breath.

Kara glowed brightly with the super-cold air turning to steam around her. Alex parked her motorcycle and ran over to the fight. She could see discharges from Kara's suit each time Mara landed a blow. Kara then used that kinetic energy to blast Mara to the ground. Alex watched as Kara began beating Mara breaking her ribs and cracking her skull. Kara scanned Mara continuously with her X-ray vision to make sure she didn't kill her. If she killed Mara, she would merely resurrect good as new.

As she saw the fight, Alex recalled how Kara had nearly burned her hand off when she fired heat vision on her smores, how she had destroyed Christmas one year by freezing the entire room with her breath, and how Kara laughed as Alex fell off a cliff. In an instant, Alex regained some of her memories. Her adopted sister Kara Danvers was truly Supergirl, and she was clearly a villain.

Kara took Mara over her head and broke her back on her knee dumping her on the ground. Kara placed her boot on Mara's face keeping her still. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You know which way I prefer," Kara said to the dazed Mara.

Alex attempted to tackle her from behind. "The fuck you doing," Kara said throwing Alex off of her.

"Stop this right now!" Alex ordered her, taking out a pistol with Kryptonite bullets.

"Well, hello Alex. You here to see me put an end to the terrorist that pretends to be Supergirl?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"I know everything. I know that you're working with Lex to advance Russian interests. I know that this Supergirl is innocent," Alex said to her.

"Innocent is too strong a word," Kara sneered

"I know that you're a clone. You're not my real sister," Alex said to her.

Kara clapped her hands mockingly. "So, you finally figured it out."

"I won't let you control this country," Alex told her.

"You can't stop me, Alex. I read all of Kara's journal entries. She thought of you as a pet, Alex, nothing more. How can you compare to our strength, our intellect, our evolved nature? You're a monkey trying to play chess against a master. You failed to stop countless deaths in your own town growing up. You flunked out of college, got addicted to drugs and alcohol, and were given your DEO job out of pity for your lost father. You lose more men than I can count and as soon as you are put in charge, someone else comes along to put you back in your place. You couldn't even figure out your own primitive sexuality until recently, and you failed at that as well. You can't get a man to conceive with, you can't adopt, and you will always be alone, Alex," Kara said to her.

"I'm not alone," Alex said defiantly.

"You won't shoot me, Alex. You don't have the balls," Kara antagonized.

Alex fired her machine-gun pistol at Kara. With her super-human speed, Kara dodged most of the bullets but was hit by a glancing blow by the last bullet. Kara fell to the ground stunned. Alex reloaded her machine-gun pistol and went for the kill.

"I do go for the head," Alex said ready to end her.

A robotic suit then slammed into Alex sending her to the ground. Alex hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"Don't kill her," Kara told Lex.

Lex removed his helmet and looked over the fallen Kara. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you, Alex," Kara said gratefully as Lex pulled her up to her feet. Kara felt the blood on her forehead and glared at the fallen Alex. Stumbling towards her, Kara picked Alex up. "This is weird for me. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said as she kissed her. Kara then dropped a dazed Alex on the ground.

"Why not kill her?" Lex asked her.

"If you kill her, you won't learn anything," Kara smiled deliriously.

"Very well," Lex said and then two of them flew off.

Mara looked over the unconscious Alex and crawled over to her unable to move her legs. She found Alex's phone and dialed Col. Haley. "I'm with Director Danvers. I need your help."

* * *

President Trump addressed the nation on live TV. "The terrorist, Lex Luthor, plotted to divide and conquer the United States of America through fear and divisiveness. He is the one responsible for aiding Ben Lockwood's crimes against aliens while also providing support to Manchester Black's radicalism. We should all recall that it was Lex Luthor who brought the monster Doomsday to Metropolis causing the death of Superman and many innocent lives."

"But now that nightmare is officially over," Trump continued. The camera turned away from Trump revealing Kara holding Lex's dead body in his mech suit. A hole had been punched through his chest. Kara dropped Lex's dead body on the floor.

"I regret I wasn't able to do it sooner, Mr. President," Kara said to him in front of the camera. Trump eyed Lex's dead body and then turned back to the camera.

"As your president, I will continue to defend the Constitution and this great nation from all enemies, foreign and domestic," Trump assured the American people.


	116. Endgame Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation between the DC universe and Red Daughter.

**Twenty-Four Hours Earlier-DEO Desert Base**

Kara landed at the DEO desert base and found Lex tinkering in his lab. "Catco files were scrubbed clean and Alina has the president in her grip," she reported.

"You have had ample opportunity to kill Supergirl. You have the power. Why haven't you done it, yet?" Lex asked peeved.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why haven't you killed off your sister, yet? We all have our games."

"Lena is no threat. Supergirl can destroy this entire planet," Lex reminded her.

"Killing Supergirl is pointless as long as Reign is within her. I require the Harun-El to separate the two and then I can make her mortal," Kara said.

"Very well," Lex said opening a case and handing Kara a Harun-El shard. "And to think this was in my blood."

Kara placed the Harun-El in her pocket. "I'll separate Reign from Supergirl and then you can make the kill."

"I like it," Lex smiled.

* * *

**Six Hours Earlier**

A random alien was dragged by DEO agents into a humanoid-sized capsule. Lex and Eve watched as the experiment went forward. "Please, don't," the alien begged.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt," Lex assured him.

The alien proceeded to scream in pain. "Well, I guess I was wrong," Lex said unconcernedly.

"Energy transfer complete," Eve reported. "Your suit is back to full power."

"This country, this planet is nearly ours," Lex told her. "Can you feel it?"

"Oh, Lex, I just want to feel you...inside me," Eve said wide-eyed.

"Yes, well, maybe later," Lex refused her.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier-Washington DC**

President Trump's hand shook nervously as he drank from his Coke can. "Here's your script," Alina said to him.

"Why don't you impersonate me and do it for me?" Trump asked.

"Because I can only impersonate someone of equal volume as myself. I could never impersonate your fat ass," Alina replied.

Trump went over the script. "Lex Luthor is dead?" he asked incredulously.

"He will be. We're going to bring his dead body into the Oval Office so the entire world knows he's dead by Supergirl's hand," Alina said. "You will be the American President that gets to take credit for his demise."

"This is going to be even better than when Osama Bin Laden was killed," Trump said pleased.

A camera crew came into the Oval Office. "Where do you want us to set up?" the camera guy asked.

Alina started ordering the camera guys around as to where she wanted them to be. "Stick to the script or the president dies of a stroke on live television," Alina warned as she straightened out his flag pin on his suit.

* * *

Kara and Lex landed on a beach after the battle with Supergirl and Alex. Kara felt her head and wiped away the blood away. "This better not leave a scar," she said annoyed.

"The war shall soon begin," Lex said taking off his helmet.

"Wait...what?" Kara wondered.

"I had a secret plan to have Russia invade NATO while you kept Supergirl busy. World War III is on its way," Lex smiled.

"Now, why would you do a thing like that?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"After the nuclear fall-out, this world will need new leadership. I was never able to become president because I wasn't popular or connected well enough. I didn't subscribe to the two-party system," Lex raged.

"Where do I fit in with this master plan of yours?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I kill your ass right here and now," Lex said raising his hand to her. "You should have looked me up on Wikipedia. It was all there for you to read. You should have known that I hate Kryptonians," Lex said angrily.

Kara took out a remote from her belt and turned Lex's suit off. He became frozen inside his suit unable to move. "Oh Lex, there will be no invasion of NATO. Nikolai was playing you for a fool. This suit of yours that you thought was so cool was scooped out from the beginning. And I knew everything about you the moment we met," Kara revealed.

"But...," Lex stuttered.

"I brought you to Russia to have as a pet, and you didn't disappoint. I made you think I was an innocent ignorant doll you could mold into your own personal weapon. In reality, we have been using you to accomplish our own aims," Kara said taking off one of his gloves.

"The aliens?" Lex wondered.

"The ones we have been sending to the DEO desert facility? Do you really think it was all to power up your lame-ass suit? It's a trap to lure everyone to one place. The US military is conducting an exercise there. I'm going to kill them all with their own military," Kara said amused.

"You bitch! You can't kill Lex Luthor!" he shouted enraged.

"I just want you to know none of this was personal," Kara smiled.

"Kara, you were the only one I truly loved. Back when I was the manager of a shit factory and under my father's thumb, you were the one that made me laugh. You saved my life and gave me purpose. We can still have that again," Lex said to her.

Kara punched a hole through Lex's chest armor, through his heart, and out the other side. "That was a different life, Lex. The only thing I feel for you now is pity."

Lex's head fell as he died. Kara quickly took the Harun-El shard, placed it in his hand, and then powered it up. There was a purple glow and then suddenly a second Lex Luthor appeared on the sand naked and confused. Kara smiled at her success and then lifted Lex's dead body into the air on her way towards Washington DC.

* * *

**Present-Midvale**

Mara frowned as she watched the TV at the Danvers' residence. Trump and Kara were all smiles as Lex's dead body was on the floor. Kara did a number of photographic poses as she put her boot on Lex's body. "I have to stop her...somehow," Mara said.

"She'll kill you," Eliza rejected.

"I can't be killed," Mara said vaguely.

"What?" Eliza wondered.

Mara tensed up and turned her hair and eyes to red as she used Reign's powers. "Oh, Mara," Eliza said distressed.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle their loss, and I saw how Sam went under when Reign took control," Mara said.

"What stops Reign from using you to kill people like before?" Eliza asked.

"She only did those things under Selena's direction. We're on the same page now," Mara assured her.

"But she killed your parents and all those people," Eliza said appalled.

"I guess I'm forgiving to a fault," Mara said. "Still, even with this power, I can't stop my mother's clone. I can only frustrate and delay her."

"You've made a deal with the devil," Eliza said concerned for her.

"I know," Mara acknowledged.

* * *

**DEO Desert Base**

The next day at the DEO desert facility, aliens were placed in cells. Kara, dressed as Supergirl, looked over Nia who was strapped down to a chair. Kara took a seat across from her. "You know, a well-placed punch will cause those silicon implants to explode poisoning your weak-ass body."

"You don't intimidate me. Do your worse," Nia spat.

"I'm Russian. You don't want to test me," Kara said seriously. Alien screams could be heard down the hall.

"What are you doing to them?" Nia asked.

"I am trying to provoke them to reveal their powers. None of them here are even beyond a category 2," Kara shook her head displeased.

"Category what?" Nia wondered.

Kara took out a graph with color codes for five categories. "Your weak ass is here at a category 2. Your friend J'onn is a category four. My category is through the ceiling and into space," Kara said.

"You overestimate yourself. The power of friendship will defeat you," Nia said to her.

"That was the gayest thing I have ever heard," Kara said impressed. "Looks like we need another session."

DEO agents brought over the electrodes and hooked Nia up. "It's not personal," Kara said to her.

"It kind of feels personal," Nia doubted and then got shocked.

Kara watched for a few minutes and then looked at her watch. "Wow, time flies when you're having fun," she said getting up.

Kara looked over her Harun-El shard and turned to her DEO personnel. "None of these fucks are worth duplication. Inform me when someone impressive actually shows up."

* * *

**Tibet, China**

Mara found Bro-Lee in a Tibetan Monastery while in deep meditation. "Greetings, Mara," he said warmly.

"How's it been?" Mara asked.

"I feel at peace here. Even more so than the dream world," Bro replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you. I've had a lot of things to do," Mara said apologetically.

"We spent years together in the dream world. A few weeks isn't going to kill me," Bro smiled understanding.

"I have to ask you to do something you won't want to do," Mara said.

"You want me to fight your mother, to fight a war," Bro realized.

"Yeah," Mara nodded.

"I fought your mother before at my full strength, and I still lost. Perhaps, we must accept what we cannot change," Bro said.

"We have a strategy. I believe that together we can stop her," Mara said.

"If it means that much to you, I shall come," Bro said getting up.

Mara and Bro gave each other a kiss and then flew off together.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Lena arrived at the White House and found her mother already present in a red dress. Lena then came face-to-face with Kara as Supergirl with Alina by her side. "Well, can you believe it? Three Luthors under one roof," Kara said amused.

"That's tasteless," Lena scolded and prepared to leave.

"You're free to go, but your mother is not. She's only out of prison for today. Leave, and I'll have her killed," Kara said.

"You're bluffing," Lena said and walked towards the door.

Alina sent Lillian to her knees in pain. Lena turned around and saw her stepmother suffer as the water pressure in her body increased slightly. "Alright, stop," Lena relented.

Alina ended Lillian's suffering. "What do you want?" Lena asked.

"I want us to be allies. I have already handed off all your research to Russia, but I want you to work for us completely. We're especially interested in your Harun-El research," Kara said.

"Or what? You'll kill me and my mother?" Lena guessed.

"And your brother," Kara added.

"You've already killed my son," Lillian said bitterly.

"Yes-and-no," Kara smiled.

Alina then opened the door and brought in a clean-shaven brown-haired man in a suit that looked exactly like Lex. "Lex?" Lillian said stunned.

"Unfortunately, he doesn't have any of the memories of the original, but he's good as new," Kara said pleased with herself. "And since your Lex was evil as fuck, this Lex is a perfect little angel," Kara said.

Lillian looked over her son. "It is you," she said embracing him.

"Mother, he's a clone," Lena reminded her.

"I don't give a shit," Lillian said crying as she embraced her son.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, mother. I'll work hard to make it right," Lex told her. Lex then turned to his sister. "I know you only see me as a clone, but I think and feel the way he did. Please, give me a chance."

"These two will corrupt you just as they corrupted Supergirl's clone," Lena said of them.

"I'm not interested in running a company or ruling the world. I just want to teach students and write books," Lex said to her.

Lena gave him an odd look wondering if she could really be hopeful. "I call him Lex Luthor Jr. He's so pure and docile," Kara said.

"It makes sense," Lena allowed.

"And now the kicker," Kara said as Alina brought over a laptop onto the coffee table. "Your competitor and the one that has been trying to bankrupt you is none other than Mara Jade."

"I already know that," Lena said annoyed.

"But did you know she's also Supergirl?" Kara revealed.

Lena watched the video screen as she saw video footage of Mara using her powers over the last two years. "Your friends have been lying to you from the start. Your boyfriend, Jimmy, Alex, J'onn, Barney, and even your own mother knew the truth."

"They mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you, every last one of them. Denial is a powerful thing. It's been staring you in the face all this time, and you chose not to see it," Kara said.

Lena simply stared at the video wondering if she could believe it. That maybe it was doctored or manipulated. "Tell her," Kara said to Lillian.

"It's true," Lillian confirmed.

"And even before that, you never put two-and-two together that Kara Zor-El is Kara Danvers," Kara smiled wickedly.

Lena stared at Kara as she put on glasses and then took them off. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Don't beat yourself up too bad. We Kryptonians have the ability to kiss away a person's memories. You probably did figure it out a few times but then Mara just kept erasing them. You see, it's not enough that they didn't tell you the truth. When you did find out, they took that memory from you," Kara said sympathetically.

Lena stared at Kara in shock and began to break down. Kara walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay," she consoled her.

"You know...at the end of the day, it's better to be dead than red," Lena said and then stabbed Kara with a Kryptonite blade.

Kara backed away from Lena shocked and bleeding. "Holy fuck! You actually got me."

Lena stared in fascination as Kara stumbled backward to the Oval Office desk seriously hurt. "I can die knowing I destroyed you," Lena said.

Kara then smiled and started to laugh. Her face and hair morphed to that of Alina. She pushed a button on her belt and immediately the tear in her suit became no more. The second Alina took off her wig and facial mask revealing herself to be the real Kara.

Kara went over to Lex Jr. "Can you wait outside for me."

Lex nodded and left the Oval Office. "I only need one of them," Kara said and then incinerated Lillian on the spot with her heat vision. Kara then advanced on Lena.

"I'm not afraid to die," Lena said defiantly.

"Are you afraid to live?" Kara mocked and then placed the Harun-El in her hand.

"No," Lena shook her head. "No!" she shrieked.

Kara powered up the Harun-El creating a naked duplicate of Lena in the Oval Office. Kara then incinerated the original Lena.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Mara, in civilian clothing, walked into the DEO and met with Alex and Brainiac 5. "Do we have a location on where the alien prisoners are located?" she asked.

"I can't help you," Brainiac 5 said somberly.

"Why the fuck not?" Alex asked outraged.

"Supergirl has captured one of my units and put a powerful virus in my collective systems. If I make a move against her, she will delete my memory banks," Brainiac 5 said.

"So what? You just re-learn everything again," Alex said simply.

"We all have our priorities," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"What's more important? The fate of the world or your memory banks?" Alex asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Brainiac 5 wondered.

"You're an ass," Alex said.

J'onn, Superman, and Kon entered the DEO office. Mara immediately embraced Kon confusing Alex. "It's been too long," Kon said to her.

"A lot has happened since you've been gone," Mara said softly.

"I know...everything," Kon frowned.

"Director," Superman smiled to Alex.

"Lex Luthor is dead but your cousin's clone is incredibly dangerous," Alex told him.

"I've fought her before. This will not be easy," Superman nodded.

Nia then appeared before them all as an astral projection. "I'm at the DEO desert facility. Come quickly. There are many of us here, some of us are being tortured."

Nia suddenly disappeared as she was shocked again. "We need to release those prisoners before we begin," Superman said.

"I agree but Supergirl could already be there," J'onn said.

"We will need to work together. All of us," Superman said.

"Even...her?" Alex wondered of Mara.

Superman gave Alex an odd look. "No, Mara Jade can stay behind."

"Best if you do. It could be rough," Alex said to Mara.

"I must stay behind," Brainiac 5 informed them.

"We understand," Superman allowed.

"I'll call James," Mara said helpfully.

The group then marched out of the DEO office towards the balcony and flew off towards the DEO desert facility.

* * *

**DEO Desert Base**

Meanwhile, Kara was with US Army soldiers in an effort to boost morale. She went about signing autographs and shaking hands with individual soldiers. "I put your crest on my arm," one soldier showed her his tattoo.

"I see that," Kara smiled condescendingly. "I want you all to know how proud I am of you all. You are all great Americans."

"A word," Kara said pulling Gen. Lane aside. "We need to move our timetable. Your men are not setting up fast enough."

"I'm answerable to the President of the United States," Gen. Lane replied.

"And he is answerable to ME!" Kara shouted. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Get the troops ready to go or I'll disappear your ass."

Gen. Lane frowned and then walked off. Kara then noticed multiple flying objects approaching the DEO base.

* * *

Superman, J'onn, Kon, and Alex arrived at the DEO desert base. Mara, as Supergirl, landed soon thereafter. A man in a suit then arrived and landed with a thud. He was encased in heavy armor, hydraulic limbs, and armed with a large hammer.

"Jimmy?" Superman wondered.

"You can call me Steel," James replied.

"This is where we make our stand. I have preparations to do," J'onn said flying off.

"Let's go release some prisoners," Superman smiled enthusiastically.

Alex put in the access code and entered the facility. "Like old times," she mused.

Green lights suddenly turned on stunning Superman, Kon, and Mara. "Kryptonite," Superman realized.

DEO personnel swarmed the area. "I'm Director Danvers. Stand down," she ordered.

"We don't take orders from you," the DEO squad leader replied.

"Look, guys, you swore an oath to the Constitution and to defend this nation against all enemies, foreign and domestic. Supergirl, the other one I mean, is a Russian agent. You're all being played by Russia," Alex said.

"We're all Russians here," the DEO squad leader smirked.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

The DEO charged the group with their batons. "You cannot be serious, right now," Steel said as he gave them all a beating. Alex watched in amazement as Steel beat them all down one-by-one. His suit deflected all the bullets and the electric batons did nothing.

Alex then worked on the computer to deactivate the Kryptonite lights. Finally, Superman, Kon, and Mara were given relief. "That sucked," Superman grimaced.

The base then went on lock-down sealing the prisoners away. Kon aimed at the door and fired blasting it open. The group went further inside and began freeing alien prisoners by shattering their glass cages. "Thank you, Superman," the aliens gushed as they saw him.

"All in a day's work," Superman smiled. Superman then noticed an unusual prisoner. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, they caught me," he said bummed out.

Superman immediately released him. Oliver then took off. "Where are you going?" he asked him.

"To get my arrows," he replied.

Mara bashed open Nia's cage and freed her. "I've had a hell of a day," she said.

"I'm sorry. This isn't the way to cure you," Mara said sympathetically.

"Wait...what?" Nia thought she misheard.

Superman then helped an alien woman who was Alina in disguise. She touched her watch letting Kara know what was happening.

Kara turned to Gen. Lane. "We're in the Endgame now."

* * *

F-35 fighter jets targeted the DEO desert compound and fired air-to-surface missiles punching deep holes in the ground and creating huge explosions. The ground floor collapsed sending everyone still alive to the basement level. Within an instant, the base was in ruins with many of the alien prisoners killed immediately.

The group was dumbfounded by the attack covered in concrete debris. Superman kept up part of the foundation from crushing them all. "I can't breathe," Alex gasped as half her body was trapped under rubble.

Oliver grunted in pain as he lifted himself out of the rubble. He looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling that went all the way to the outside air. Oliver then noticed black figures moving slowly but stealthily through the wreckage. Realizing they were Special Forces, Oliver retreated away with the Special Forces running after him.

As the F-35 fighters circled around the compound, Kara went through their formation from above and landed on the ground cracking the hard dirt. Alina approached Kara pleased with her success.

"They suspected nothing," Alina said smugly.

"Yeah, they never do. Bring Alex to me, alive," Kara requested.

"What will you do?" Alina asked.

"I imagine I'll wait here and sit on my ass," Kara smirked.

Alina rolled her eyes and went back inside the compound.

In the DEO wreckage, Superman found Steel lying on his back. "Wake up, Jimmy," Superman said bringing him to his feet. "And here's your hammer."

"Thanks," Steel said groaning. "What happened?"

"We messed with her. She messed with us back," Superman said grimly.

Superman and Steel met up with Kon who was simply watching Kara sitting around. "What's she been doing?" Steel asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Kon replied.

"Where is Alex?" Superman asked.

"Somewhere still inside there," Steel replied. "All we know is that she doesn't have her."

"So, we keep it that way," Superman said resolved.

"You know this is a trap, right?" Kon sensed.

"At this point, I don't give a fuck," Steel replied.

"Good, so long as we're all in agreement on how many fucks we give," Kon said powering up to Super Insane. Kon then summoned two swords into his hands using his magnet wrist guards. "Let's kick her ass."

Kara took slight notice as Steel, Superman, and Kon advanced on her. "You could not live knowing I took charge of this world. What did it bring you? Back to me," Kara smirked. "I thought you all would be grateful for me balancing out this world. But you have shown me, that's impossible. As long as there are those who remember what once was, there will always be those unwilling to accept the New Order. They will resist."

"Yeah, we're stubborn as fuck," Steel agreed.

Kara stood up but was still not taking them seriously. "I'm thankful because now I know what I must do. I will shed this planet of its heroes until they're all gone. No more powers and no more masks. I will step out of the shadows and rule this planet properly. I will redistribute the wealth of all nations from the rich to the poor, appoint every world leader, and put the fear of painful death into anyone that opposes me."

"Within a generation, they will not know what it is they have lost but only what they have been given," Kara concluded.

"The end to democracy, freedom, rule of law," Steel listed off.

"Yes," Kara nodded.

"Born out of blood," Superman critiqued.

"They will never know it because you won't be around to tell them. Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to exile yourself to Argo and never come back," Kara told them.

"Alright, I've had enough of this political bullshit," Kon said impatiently and then attacked. Superman and Steel charged Kara at the same time.

Kon slammed his sword down on Kara's shoulder, Steel slammed his hammer into her gut, and Superman punched her hard to the face. Kara easily cast the three of them off of her. Superman took to the air and fired heat vision at her which she easily deflected with her hand.

* * *

Oliver ran for his life as the Special Forces went after him. He fired a few concussion arrows to stun them along the way. They kept coming despite the impacts. Just before they apprehended him, Oliver used a projectile rope gun and went up to the ground level. The Special Forces tried to get at him, but he used his sword to knock them off of him as he went up. Oliver then encountered Alex walking around.

"You okay?" Oliver asked concernedly.

"Fine," Alex said bleeding slightly from her head.

Alina strolled onto the scene. "Director Danvers, you're coming with me."

"You don't have to do this," Alex said to her.

"I am this," Alina replied coldly.

"Listen to me, you can be better than this," Alex said.

"I fought on the battlefield against the Nazis in World War II. I purged all of Eastern Europe of Western traitors. I trained with the KGB for decades before you were even born. I learned every interrogation technique in the book. But you, Director Danvers, think you can reach my humanity?" Alina mocked.

"Yeah, sounds like a lost cause to me," Oliver agreed.

"You can change," Alex insisted.

"Your body can change as I contort all of your limbs out of position," Alina threatened.

Alex took out her laser pistol and fired a freeze beam on Alina. At the same time, Alina forced Alex and Oliver to both go unconscious. Aina became a frozen statue.

* * *

Superman and Kon fired energy attacks on Kara creating a huge explosion around her. Kara came out of the explosion unaffected. Steel threw his hammer at Kara only for it to simply bounce off. Kara sped towards Steel, lifted his body off the ground over her head, and attempted to dislocate his left leg and right arm. Kon blasted Steel off of Kara's hands. Steel fell to the ground unconscious.

Superman engaged Kara with a quick two-kick to her head. Kara punched him to the ground blasting apart a boulder as he impacted. Kon threw one of his swords at Kara only for her to catch it. The two dueled with their swords at fast speed. Despite Kon's skill, Kara was faster disarming him and punching him into an uprooted dead tree.

Kara dropped Kon's sword and punched Kon a few times and then threw him to the ground. Kara stomped on Kon's chest and then punched him to the face nearly knocking him out. Kon summoned his sword only for Kara to catch it and use it against him. Kara forced the blade close to Kon's chest.

"I'm just going to give you a little scar to remember me by, nephew," Kara glared at him.

Superman intervened just in time blasting Kara with heat vision. Kara gave him an annoyed look and stomped Kon to the ground. Kara and Superman charged each other at the fist creating a shock-wave in the air. Superman put his all into the fight with punches to Kara's midsection and then blasting her with heat vision at close range. Superman leaped up and went for a finishing punch. Kara got out of the way just in time, grabbed Superman by the throat, and slammed his ass down to the ground. Superman rolled away only for Kara to kick him a distance away.

Kara advanced quickly on Superman punching him to the face, chest, and gut hard devastating him. Kara kept at it breaking ribs and scrambling his guts. She gave him a quick concussion and then kicked him away. Superman coughed up blood and could barely move from his injuries.

"In all my months of living, violence, slaughter, it was never personal. But I tell you now, kicking your ass like this...does bring a smile to my face," Kara smirked. "I hope you enjoy what's coming next."

Kara raised her hands up as the US military in all of its glory rolled up to the battlefield on Kara's behalf. Superman stared in stunned silence as he saw tanks, armored vehicles, troop carriers, and humvees descend upon the area. Infantrymen took to the field in the thousands. In the air, attack helicopters hovered at their position.

"The greatest army the world has ever known and it's under my control," Kara said to Superman. "Will America's greatest hero fight his own countrymen?" Kara wondered.

Superman groaned as he got back up. Attack helicopters fired missiles at Superman creating explosions around him. Tanks and artillery guns all fired on his position. Kara watched passively as the American army fired everything they had at Superman.

"More," Kara said softly.

The Infantry did their part firing 50 Cal. on Superman's position creating streaks of light from their tracer rounds as they did. "More," Kara said a little louder.

Missiles and shells were fired from tanks and armored vehicles creating a large fireball around Superman. "More!" Kara shouted with a wide-eyed crazed expression.

F-35 fighters swung around and fired all their missiles on Superman creating a shock-wave that tossed Kon and Steel across the ground tumbling. The US army then stopped firing and waited for the dust and smoke to settle. Superman was on the ground, a bloody mess with his uniform torn in several places.

"Ready to give up, Kal?" Kara asked him.

Superman slowly got back up. "I forgive you all for you do not know what you do," he said of the US army.

"Please," Kara sneered and then fired heat vision through his chest collapsing his left lung.

Kara walked up to Superman. "You never had a chance, cousin. I haven't even broken a sweat, yet. Why do you continue to resist?"

"Because...I choose to," Superman said softly. "So, you know...it was never personal for me, either. I will always love you, Kara, no matter what form you take."

"You've touched my heart, Kal. Now, let me touch yours," Kara said punching him hard to the sternum. Superman fell to the ground coughing blood and nearly passing out.

"Kal, can you hear me?" Superman's radio ear-piece asked for him.

Kara gave him an odd look and then saw green portals opening as hundreds of Green Lanterns emerged led by John Stewart. "Oorah!" John began the chant. The Green Lanterns got into marching formation shouting "Oorah!"

J'onn then appeared next to a portal that had suddenly decloaked. Additional portals all decloaked around the ruined DEO base. Kryptonians from Argo, dressed in battle armor, came out of the portals by the hundreds. Amazonians led by Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana rode onto the field. Finally, Arthur led Atlanteans on the battlefield. Mara, Shazaam, Flash, and Cyborg arrived on the battlefield as well.

"Booyah," Cyborg said impressed with the powerful force assembled.

Finally, Bro-Lee landed creating an earthquake tremor as he came down.

The super-hero force became as numerous as the US army but superior in firepower. "Impressive. I was getting bored," Kara smiled amused. "I can kill two birds with one stone," Kara said referring to the US army as a human shield for her.

Alura, Thara, and Winn came together and activated the Myriad machine. The Myriad waves hit the US army sending them the message to return to base. Kara watched confused as the fighters quickly departed. The attack helicopters also turned away. The US army turned away from the battlefield and took off. Kara watched them leave like they were automatons.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"It's Myriad," Superman explained to her.

"You bitch," Kara flashed her eyes at him.

"Look who's talking," Superman chuckled.

Kara quickly found herself alone on the battlefield. "You will never win," Superman said to her slowly getting back up.

"And why is that?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Because you are alone...and I am not," Superman said to her.

"Sentimental rubbish," Kara sneered.

Kon took up his sword and Steel got to his feet with a hammer ready. Superman looked over his forces as they surrounded Kara on all sides. "Go back home and never come back," Superman said to her.

"I got one word for you: Prime," Kara said and then ignited creating a bright glow around her.

"Justice League: Go!" Superman ordered. 


	117. Endgame Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Daughter continues her battle with the DC universe.

The Green Lanterns fired green chains around Kara keeping her in place. The Atlanteans and Kryptonians fired beams of light on Kara from all sides. The Amazonians fired their Kryptonite tipped arrows into the sky by the hundreds blocking out the sun. A sudden explosion of light shattered the Green Lantern chains and absorbed the energy beams of the Kryptonians and Atlanteans. The Amazonian arrows were cast aside.

"What is this?" Queen Hippolyta wondered amazed.

Kara laughed maniacally as she created an energy dome that quickly expanded over the battlefield. Those caught inside were flattened to the ground and incinerated. Superman quickly took Kon and Steel away from the energy dome a distance away. Superman looked behind him and stared in horror as the Atlanteans and Amazonians were quickly overwhelmed and incinerated.

The Green Lantern Corp retreated to the air as the dome got larger. Red beams fired through the dome hitting Green Lanterns incinerating them on the spot. Diana put her bracelets together to create her energy field against Kara's energy dome to shield her sisters. She was quickly overwhelmed and incinerated.

"Oh, fuck," Arthur realized as the energy dome fried all his men including Mera at his side. The Justice League was in full retreat as they were getting slaughtered. Arthur turned his trident against the energy dome only for him and his trident to turn to ash.

The energy dome then faded as Kara went back to normal. Her fellow Kryptonians were alive but nearly dead from their burns. Alura looked upon her people in horror. "My own child," she realized mournfully.

"Let's see what you can do," Kara challenged those left.

"For...the Corp.," a severely burned John Stewart fired his green ring at her. Kara met his beam with her heat vision and quickly overpowered him blasting his upper body off.

"Keep her occupied until we can reprogram the Myriad to Kryptonian. It's our only chance," Alura said to those remaining.

Winn gave Thara a kiss and then activated his wrist device. He suddenly was encased in a suit and became a giant towering above Kara. "Holy fuck," Kara said amused.

Winn slammed his fist down on Kara's position. He then felt his hand being forced up. Kara went between his fingers and upper-cut Winn to the helmet. The giant Winn fell to the ground knocked out. His device then went into emergency mode and shrank him down to regular size.

Mara then landed near Kara. "Reign," Mara said powering up to Super Insane god. Kon watched horrified and fascinated at the same time as Mara's aura became a deep red. Mara fired energy blasts at Kara's chest. Kara absorbed the blasts and slammed Mara to the ground. Mara quickly got up and raised Kara off the ground with red energy. Kara felt a slight burn as the red energy flowed around her. Kara then went Prime blasting the red energy off of her and sending Mara back down.

Bro-Lee saw Mara's fight with Kara and how she was losing badly. He considered the ramifications and what would happen if he lost control. Kara continued to give Mara a solid beat-down with powerful punches and kicks. Kara then punched Mara to the chest breaking her sternum open and blasting apart her heart. Mara quickly lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Kara gave her a sad look and shook her head.

"No!" Bro shouted in rage and flew straight at Kara.

Kara was ready for him. Lowering her power-level to as low as she could, Bro also did the same. Kara then took two fingers in both hands and put all her power into speed. She struck Bro in quick succession all over his body, his chest, his gut, his arms, his legs, and back. When Kara was finished, she had closed the energy pathways in his body. Bro powered down to nearly nothing.

"Just a beast," Kara sneered and blasted his head off with heat vision.

"Her power is low. This is our chance!" Steel shouted as he tackled Kara. She threw him aside. Kon landed and swiped at Kara with his sword actually managing to cut her through her suit. Kon placed his sword at her throat and powered up to maximum. Superman then leaped onto Kara's back to keep her in place. Kara head-butted Kon and threw Superman off her.

Kara then powered up to her usual level. The cuts to her body fizzled and disappeared. Kara leaped towards Superman and punched him to the face knocking him out. Mara came back good as new and punched at Kara repeatedly. Kara threw her to the ground. Mara quickly recovered and put Kara in a wrestling hold. Kara went Prime and the two tried to surpass the other. Kara head-butted Mara to no effect. Mara forced Kara to her knees but then Kara powered up further and punched Mara away.

"This is not good," Flash realized.

"You going to go back in time?" Cyborg figured.

"Yeah," Flash nodded and then started running. Flash started building speed to break the speed-force. What he didn't anticipate was Kara getting in front of him. She extended her arm out splitting Flash in two at the midsection.

"Damn," Cyborg said horrified.

Kara powered up her hand evaporating the blood off her hand. "I got it," Thara said programming Myriad to Kryptonian.

Kara eyed Alura and Thara with annoyance and walked towards them. Shazam got in front of her and fired lightning at her. Kara blocked the lightning with her left palm and continued to advance. Kara then sliced through the lightning bolt insignia o his chest killing him. 

"So, you're supposed to be my best friend, huh?" Kara said to Thara and then backhanded her to the head knocking her out.

Kara then advanced on her mother. "Your machine worked just fine. I can hear your messages quite clearly. Unfortunately for you, I have selective listening."

Alura simply stared at Kara realizing all hope was lost. "You threw me away, mother. You put me in an endless orbit around this solar system's star. You didn't even look for me or visit me. You sent no word as to where you were. You doomed Krypton by jailing those who only sought to save lives. Your husband invented a genocidal weapon," Kara accused.

"I didn't do those things to you. You're not her," Alura said to Kara.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Kara admitted. "Still, at the very least, I can avenge her," Kara said and grasped Alura's neck.

"This won't be quick. It will not be painless," Kara said angrily as she slowly strangled Alura to death. Cyborg attempted to intervene, placing his robot hands on her shoulder. Kara easily dislodged him and then blasted half his face off with her heat vision.

Mara and Kon looked at each other. "We have to do it," Mara said to him.

"I thought you said it couldn't be done. That it would be too weird," Kon objected.

"We don't have a choice, brother," Mara said to him.

Kara dropped Alura and then turned to Mara and Kon doing the Fusion dance. "What in the world?" Kara wondered.

Mara and Kon did the dance perfectly and merged into one person. There was a flash of light as the two became one. "You can call me Karma, and _I am_ a bitch," Karma said announcing herself.

Karma then felt her body all around. "Breasts, check, dick, check. Alright!" she said enthusiastically. She then powered up to Super Insane god and then did a power-up scream as the red aura slowly turned to blue.

Karma let loose a surge of energy as she unlocked a new form. Her hair, eyes, and aura became blue. "Alright, Reign, invite your sisters," Karma requested.

Kara watched with fascination and some fear as the other angels of Rao came upon Karma. The angels of Purity, Pestilence, and Famine merged with Reign inside Karma. "Let's do this!" Karma said and punched Kara so hard she left the atmosphere and slammed into the moon forming a crater.

Kara got up and quickly realized Karma could breathe in space and was immortal. "We'll wear you down until you're dust," Karma told her.

"Tall order," Kara replied back going Prime.

Karma formed a blue dragon and went after Kara. As the dragon approached, Kara went underneath it and kicked it in half dissolving it. Karma formed an energy sword and split it into thousands of shards surrounding Kara. She blasted the shards away with her aura.

"Any other tricks?" Kara asked.

"Holy shit," Karma realized.

"Your mother died because she couldn't bear to kill you. Because she secretly wished for death and had lost her true love. I, on the other hand, have everything to live for," Kara said. She then punched Karma hard to the gut going through her. Kara waited for Karma to resurrect. As soon as she did, Kara punched her to the face with enough force to break her neck.

"I can do this all day," Kara told her.

Karma formed a scythe blade and swiped at Kara. With her boot, Kara kicked the scythe blade in half and slit Karma's throat with the blade. As soon as Karma resurrected, Kara blasted a hole through her chest with her heat vision. Karma resurrected only to be slammed onto the moon's surface creating a crater. Kara gracefully landed on the moon. Karma then felt the moon's gravity increase until it was stronger than the Earth.

Kara motioned for Karma to come after her. Karma erupted energy tentacles that raced towards Kara and pinned her limbs together. Karma put the squeeze on Kara but then the tentacles were ripped to pieces by Kara's superior strength. Karma created an energy bow and fired hundreds of arrows at Kara. She easily dodged them all. The arrows orbited the moon and shot backed towards Kara. She let the arrows hit her creating a moon dust cloud. Kara walked out of the cloud unharmed.

Karma powered up to her maximum and then shot towards Kara punching her to the forehead. Kara's boots dug into the ground as Karma hit her. Kara smiled to Karma's horror. Kara then punched a basketball-sized hole in her gut. Karma quickly resurrected from the blow. What proceeded was Kara killing Karma in various ways from splitting in her half at the waist to beheading, to simply tearing her apart. Karma finally fired a famine beam at Kara trapping her in a time warp. The beam fizzled before reaching Kara's body. Karma fired more bursts at Kara all fizzling before reaching her.

"I have a theory that every time I kill your ass, your fusion restarts. That's okay, I can fix that," Kara said breathing super cold air on Karma.

Karma became frozen solid despite her immense power. Kara kept breathing on her keeping her barely alive but not moving. Kara then waited for the fusion to wear off splitting Karma into two. They both powered down as they split. Kon quickly gasped for breath, struggled for a moment, and then passed out hitting the ground.

"No!" Mara shrieked.

Kara then took out a Harun-El shard and rammed it into Mara's shoulder. She then energized it forcing Reign to split from her. Mara then passed out in Kara's arms. Reign, Purity, Pestilence, and Famine took form before Kara. Kara gave the passed out Mara a sympathetic look and let her go to the ground by her brother.

"You are indeed powerful, Kara Zor-El, but you dare to defy your god?" Reign accused.

Kara simply smiled and placed her hands in a cup formation as she flew off into space. Kara focused all her power into her hands. "What are you doing?" Reign asked her.

Kara didn't answer as she passed all her Prime levels to her maximum. The gravity became so immense that the moon began to move closer to her. The four angels of Rao then realized what was happening. "You dare!" Reign shrieked as the four angels were pulled towards Kara.

Kara grunted with effort as she formed a mini black hole in her palm. The angels became sucked inside the black hole screaming as they did. "When you finally get out, tell Rao I called him a bitch," Kara said to them. The angels vanished inside the black hole.

Kara then contained the black hole in her palm and then kicked it away where it shot out of the solar system at light-speed.

* * *

Kara landed back on Earth with Kon and Mara in her arms. She laid their bodies down on the ground together. Kara then entered the ruined DEO compound and found Alina. Using her heat vision, Kara melted Alina freeing her. Alex and Oliver shook their heads getting over their mini-stroke. Oliver quickly went for a Kryptonite arrow.

"Yeah, no," Alina said forcing Oliver's body to explode everywhere.

Alex stared at them stunned with blood on her face. Kara snatched away her freeze gun and crushed it to pieces. "Keep watch on her," Kara requested of Alina.

Kara walked over to a near-dead Superman lying on the ground. Kara pulled him off the ground, so he could see the devastation. "Look at this shit. This is my resolve, Kal. I'll kill anyone and everyone to accomplish my goals no matter who they are," Kara said to him.

Superman stared at the bodies of Kon and Mara. "Your own children?" Superman asked her.

"Now, at the end, you finally understand," Kara said coldly. "You must think I'm the Devil, right now. This was supposed to be my weekend off, but noooo, you got me out here, kicking your ass on this burning desert. You gotta come down here with an attitude, actin' all big and bad. It's alright, though. I'm not mad."

Kara helped Superman back to his feet and whispered into his ear. "I don't know how to do that bullshit where you can reverse time by reversing the spin of the Earth but you do. I'll give you the strength to reverse all this nonsense if you promise to never attack me like this again. Do we have a deal?"

Superman merely nodded. Kara glowed and then zapped Superman with the energy he needed. "Get to it," Kara said to him.

The two reached space where Kara would be immune to the temporal changes. Superman struggled to gain speed but, with Kara's charge, was able to get fast enough to reverse time itself. Kara watched in fascination as the Earth stopped rotating and then went backward. Finally, an exhausted Superman arrived back at the DEO. Kara followed him and then noticed the battlefield had changed back to before.

Kara touched her ear and found herself able to communicate with the US military. "Call off the airstrike," she ordered. The F-35 fighters turned around on her order.

Kara casually walked up to the stunned Superman. "You going to call off your little band?"

"Yes," Superman agreed, realizing what she had done. "J'onn, call off the attack. Call off the attack."

"You sure?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, she's won this round," Superman confirmed.

"Next time you pull a stunt like this, I'll kill you so you can't reverse time again. The deaths will be permanent next time. You see, I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve. Do we understand each other?" Kara asked him.

"Yes," Superman gasped.

US Army medical teams came out and gathered around Superman. "What happened?" Gen. Lane asked Kara.

"Flying accident," Kara lied.

Superman was quickly airlifted away to the nearest hospital. Kara radioed Alina still in the DEO base. "We sent them a message they will never forget. We can go now," she said.

"Copy that," Alina replied.

* * *

At the hospital, Hank, Mara, Kon, Alex, and James visited Superman's bedside. He was severely injured but in stable condition. A Kryptonite needle was necessary to pierce his skin for an IV. "What the hell happened to you?" James asked confused.

"Everything went according to plan. The Myriad device sent the army away. The portals brought everyone to the field. We had her surrounded and everything was exactly as we planned," Superman said.

"But?" Alex wondered.

"She won anyway. She killed everyone. All of you were killed," Superman said still stressed out by the memory. "She spared no one."

"We can still try it again. Maybe have better luck next time," Hank said.

"No, she said she would kill me next time to prevent me from reversing time. She said the deaths would be permanent if we attack her again. J'onn, thousands were killed. Even the two of you fused together wasn't enough," Superman said looking at Mara and Kon.

"Why did she let you reverse time then?" Hank asked.

"It's a game to her," Kon said cynically. "It's always been a game."

"There's still good in her," Mara said.

"Bullshit," Alex doubted. "So, we've lost? We have to accept her rule now?"

"There's one man that might have an answer," Superman replied.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The team consisting of Hank, Mara, Kon, Alex, Bro, and James assembled at the DEO office in Metropolis. "She's a fugitive. She can't be here," one DEO agent shouted at Mara.

Hank gave him a look and immediately he shut up. "All that planning and logistics only for it to fail," Hank said frustrated.

The doors open and death personified walked in. The DEO agents stepped out of the way as the man in a trench coat and black sunglasses made his way to the control desk. "How did you get in?" Alex asked him.

"Is that a serious question?" Bruce Wayne wondered.

"Good to see you alive," Hank said shaking his hand.

"It will take more than Supergirl to put down the Bat. So, I understand you're in a pickle," Bruce smirked.

"You could say that. Superman said you had a plan in mind," Alex said.

"Better than an army trying to fight her with brute force," Bruce said snidely. "Kara likes to toy with her prey. She generally stays at the same level as the opponent she fights against. We should exploit that by engaging her with only a small team."

"We should ambush her with Kryptonite," Alex figured.

"I like your plan but it sucks so let me do the plan," Bruce said condescendingly. "Yes, Kryptonite should be on the table, but we have to be more creative. She's physically powerful but she has weaknesses against mental attacks. That's where J'onn can come in," Bruce said.

"If we contain her, for even a moment, I might be able to put her to sleep," Hank said.

"Once she's asleep, you can stab her through with a Kryptonite blade," Bruce pointed to Alex. "You don't have a problem with that?"

"Why would I?" Alex wondered.

"Well, okay then," Bruce said slightly surprised.

"We need to take her to a low-population area," Mara said. "Kon and I used to train in Iceland. It's desolate and we can use the terrain to our advantage to conceal and take cover."

"Stealth is important," Bruce agreed.

"Will you be fighting with us?" Alex asked.

"Fuck no. I got my ass kicked, got buried alive, and then got dug out a few days later. Besides, I have a Plan B in case you guys fuck up," Bruce said.

"What's Plan B?" Alex asked.

"I'm keeping that close to my chest," Bruce replied.

"We won't need it. We're going to win this time," Hank said confidently.

* * *

**Iceland**

The team got into position on Iceland and took cover. Kon and Mara looked out to the ocean. "You ready?" Kon asked her.

Mara nodded and then crossed herself. Kon gulped and then two of them powered up to Super Insane level 2 creating a stir around the rocks around them. They both yelled as they reached their maximum levels. With Reign gone, Mara had lost a significant amount of power and her immortality. There would be no do-over.

At the DEO desert base, Kara stopped her "treatment" of Nia and sensed the sudden power surge. "They never learn," she shook her head amused.

Kon and Mara felt lightning flash around their bodies as they enjoyed showing off their power to each other. "It's cool, isn't it?" Kon smiled.

"Yes, yes it is," Mara agreed.

An astral projection of Nia appeared before them. "She's on her way." She then faded from view.

Kon and Mara held hands. "Whatever happens, I love you," Kon told Mara.

"Don't make me have to do the killing blow again," she requested of him. Kon nodded and then took his position.

* * *

Kara landed on the Iceland volcanic field shattering the ground as she impacted. Mara sat on a rock anticipating her arrival. Kara looked around for any obvious threats. She soon discovered that there were significant lead deposits around them interfering with her X-ray vision.

"So, you couldn't defeat me with a big-ass army. Now, you hope to use stealth against me," Kara said as she cautiously approached Mara.

"Disappointed?" Mara asked.

"With the snap of my fingers, I could annihilate this entire island," Kara snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"There's more to governing than just raw power. You have no moral leadership," Mara chided.

"My morality is ending war, starvation, disease, poverty, and corruption through force. Not only that but I will unite the world under one political ideology, one religion, one mission. I call that...mercy," Kara said to her.

"And then what?" Mara asked.

"Create a grand castle on the beach and enjoy a beautiful sunrise," Kara imagined. "The hardest choices require the strongest will."

"Then, you will find _our_ will is equal to _yours_ ," Mara said powering up to Super Insane level 2.

"Our?" Kara wondered looking around and then up.

Steel used his rocket boots to push an oil tanker ship down on Kara. The ship buckled as it slammed on top of Kara and hit the ground. "Too easy," Steel said confidently.

"Yeah, if you want to piss her off," Kon warned powering up to Super Insane level 2.

The oil tanker suddenly exploded creating a massive fireball as all the oil was burned up at once. Steel was thrown backward stunned by the blast. Kara emerged from the flames unharmed. Grenades were thrown near Kara. They opened up and flashed Kara with scatter-field rays. Kara closed her eyes and shook her head painfully.

Bro slid towards Kara and sliced at her with a small blade at her legs. Kon swung his sword at Kara's head. Kara blocked Bro and Kon at the same time. Kara kicked Bro to the ground, grabbed Kon's sword from him, and kicked him away.

Alex fired continuous shots from her laser pistol as she leaped around the rocky terrain, flipped over Kara's head, and placed an explosive on her back. Alex then quickly took cover as the explosive went off. Kara cried out in pain as the explosive had Kryptonite shards in it. She slowly got back up weakened.

Kon used his fast speed and whacked Kara from different angles in quick succession with punches and kicks. Kara finally took hold of Kon and slammed him to the ground. "Punk," Kara spat. She threw Kon away where he slammed into Bro. Both of them fell to the ground in a heap.

Mara fired multiple energy shots on Kara creating explosions around her. Kara fired back with her heat vision blasting Mara into a rock formation. Kara was suddenly dragged across the ground until an invisible ship became visible as it tore apart on the ground. Kara slowly got back up. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

J'onn leaped out of the ruined ship and punched Kara to the face. "Well, well," Kara said annoyed. J'onn attacked Kara with expert kicks and punches. Kara retaliated with a killer punch of her own only for it to go through him. J'onn then materialized once more and punched her to the face. Kara punched at him missing each time as he phased in and out. Kara finally fired heat vision on J'onn.

"Missed me," J'onn glared at her with intense red eyes.

"Did I?" Kara replied back as the area around them was now in flames.

J'onn became distracted for a brief moment by the flames. Kara took advantage and gave J'onn a Falcon Punch. As he went down, Mara fired off energy ropes around Kara's right arm. Bro slid in and grabbed Kara's left leg keeping her in place. Kon and Steel came in and grabbed each of Kara's arms. Mara released her energy ropes and swooped in taking Kara's right leg. All four of them struggled to keep Kara from moving. J'onn then suddenly appeared behind Kara and placed his hands on her head.

"Sleep," J'onn said to her as he reached her mind.

Kara resisted for a moment and then calmed down. "She is very strong," J'onn gritted his teeth.

Alex walked over to Kara with a Kryptonite blade. "I thought you would be harder to catch. Just so you know, this was my plan."

"Not so strong now, are you?" Alex mocked.

Kara groaned as she tried to resist J'onn's hold on her. "My...Alex," Kara gasped.

"No, bullshit," Alex rebuked.

"Help me...Alex," Kara said softly as tears went down her face.

"Don't listen to her," J'onn said to Alex.

"I'm so sorry," Kara said to her.

"It's a trick," Kon told her.

"Alex, this is our only chance," Steel told her.

Alex readied her blade for a strike. "It's me, Kara Danvers, your sister. J'onn took away your memories of me. He took your sister away from you," Kara said to her.

"What?" Alex stared at J'onn. "Tell me you didn't do it."

"I had to, Alex," J'onn tensed up as he tried to keep his hold on Kara.

"No, you didn't," Alex shook her head upset.

"Alex...save me," Kara begged.

"Alex!" Steel shouted at her.

Kara unleashed her fury and blasted them all off her. Putting her hands out, she clapped them creating a shock-wave that sent all of them to the ground stunned. Steel engaged Kara only to get head-butted to the ground. Kara went Prime and let loose an energy discharge that knocked out everyone that wasn't Mara and Steel.

Mara escaped the energy discharge and landed on a rock formation above Kara. She fired beams that deflected off the ground making it impossible for Kara to predict where it would strike. Kara leaped up and fired heat vision at Mara. In turn, Mara put her hands up and created an energy wall to block it. Mara then pushed the energy wall back on Kara. With her right fist, Kara punched the energy wall shattering it. She then formed a mini black hole and threw it towards Mara. The black hole became larger as it sucked material around it. Mara loaded up an energy attack behind her back and fired on the black hole extinguishing it. The collapse of the black hole blasted the both of them with intense energy.

Mara formed multiple copies of herself that surrounded Kara. They all fired energy ropes down on Kara to keep her still. Kara looked around for the original with her X-ray vision and then fired heat vision at the right one. Mara cried out as she fell to the ground, her copies disappeared as she lost focus. Kara sped to Mara and picked her up by the throat.

"You're full of tricks, Mara," Kara complimented. She then threw Mara into a rock formation knocking her out.

Steel landed in front of Kara. "Only a human can slay a monster, is it?" Kara mocked.

"You dishonor her memory by having her face," Steel said to her.

"You're out of your league, Jimmy," Kara smirked.

Steel fired a string of missiles at Kara. She put her hand up to shield her face. "Come on!" she shouted as the missiles hit her creating a dust cloud.

Steel used his rockets to fly towards Kara and landed his feet on Kara's chest sending her backward. Kara quickly recovered getting back upright. Steel took both fists and slammed Kara backward into a boulder. Kara punched Steel hard to the ground with her left arm. Kara then fired heat vision of her own. Steel put up his arms to shield himself as he was hit. Steel was dragged across the ground several meters from the beam.

Kara kept up firing a continuous beam at him. Steel pulled away from the beam, flew towards Kara, landed his right boot on Kara's left hand pinning her down to the ground, and hit Kara to the face as hard as he could with his hammer. Kara felt her face with her right hand and saw a drop of red blood.

"All that for a drop of blood?" Kara mocked. She lifted her left hand up flipping Steel to the ground. Kara then punched at Steel's head which he barely blocked with his arms. Kara punched his face continuously tearing his helmet apart, pulled Steel to his feet, and then punched him hard to the chest several meters away.

Kara advanced on Steel with a pissed-off face. Steel activated the lasers in his palms and fired on her which she easily blocked with her hand. Kara continued her march and then swat Steel to the head. Stunned, Steel put up his hands to shield his face. Kara took hold of his right arm keeping him still.

Steel reached out with a magnetic wrist guard. His hammer was summoned to him. Steel caught the hammer with his left hand and went to slam her. Kara grabbed Steel's hammer from him, broke it over her knee, and then quickly sliced James through with the jagged edge of the hammer's metal pole.

James gasped as he felt the pole go through him like butter. Kara kept her hold of the pole and slowly walked James over to a rock where he could sit. "You have my respects, James. You have become a true bad-ass," Kara complimented.

James went into shock through the pain and blood-loss. "When I am done, humanity will reach new heights as a unified people exploring and dominating the galaxy. I'll make sure they remember you," Kara told him.

James coughed up blood and shuddered in pain. "Don't worry, Jimmy. I got you," Kara said taking off his metal glove and taking out the Harun-El shard.

"Kara! This is wrong. Stop this. Think about your faith. Think about the values of your country," Mara appealed to her.

Kara hesitated to zap James and make a clone of him. "You're creating clones of people you know because you're hurting the people that were once your family and friends. All because of politics," Mara said to her.

"You should have just let me be," Kara replied.

"You're less than a year old. You have passion but no sense of moderation or restraint," Mara said.

"Extremism in the pursuit of virtue is no vice," Kara quoted.

"But patience and understanding is also a virtue," Mara said.

"Justice delayed is justice denied," Kara sneered.

"This is not our world. This world belongs to the humans. They can't be our pawns. This isn't our game," Mara said. "I have seen the future. It doesn't matter what we do now in the scheme of things. Everything passes away in time."

Kara gave Mara an uncertain look. "This campaign...has made me feel lonely," she admitted. "But things cannot be as they were. I have caused you too much pain."

"No, stop this now, and it will be all forgotten. My mother did controversial things, even insane things, but we always were able to come together as a family. Be my Aunt Karina," Mara said.

Kara placed the Harun-El shard back into her belt. "You nearly fucking killed me today. If I die, the game is over. I want peace between us."

"I want the same," Mara said as the two came closer to each other.

"Once Russia triumphs over the West, the game will be over. I promise you," Kara said.

"Stop, you're holding on. Just let go!" Mara pleaded with her.

Kara sneered and turned away shaking her head. Brainiac 5 then decloaked near them. "There is a matter of huge importance in Metropolis."

"I thought we had an agreement?" Kara said annoyed.

"We do. I am merely here to observe," Brainiac 5 said. He then showed her a hologram of a large alien saucer ship hovering over the city.

"How long has it been there?" Kara asked seriously.

"The last hour. The center of the ship has opened and appears to be charging a weapon of immense power," Brainiac 5 said.

"Tell me, Barney, why should I give a shit?" Kara asked.

"The world is yours for the taking. Americans are still part of that world, are they not?" Brainiac 5 asked her. "You can show them you are the world's hero."

"Have the US military take it out," Kara refused.

"The ship has powerful shielding. None of their missiles are getting through," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara looked at a weak and injured Kon and Mara. "Very well," Kara said with little enthusiasm. She then flew away from Iceland and sped towards Metropolis.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The giant saucer-shaped ship was dark in color, had alien designs across its hull, and was charging an energy weapon at the center. F-35s fired continuous missiles at the ship. As the missiles got close to the ship, they exploded off the ship's green shield. Kara reached the saucer and fired heat beams at it. The heat beams hit the green shields protecting the ship.

Kara then received a radio message through her ear-piece. "There's a giant saucer ship in Moscow. Our fighters can't penetrate their shields. Come at once," Alina said to her.

Kara flew around the giant saucer ship and sped away into the distance. The people of Metropolis stared up at the sky stunned as Supergirl left them to die. The saucer's main weapon showered the Catco building with light ready to strike. Kara accelerated towards Moscow leaving Metropolis to its fate.

"Where's she going?" a US fighter pilot wondered as Kara disappeared over the horizon. NORAD tracked Kara's movements away from Metropolis, over the Arctic Ocean, and down towards Moscow.

"I thought she was our hero?" the NORAD commander wondered.

* * *

**Moscow**

Russian Su-35 fighters fired on the saucer ship without success as the missiles exploded on its shields. Kara fired heat vision against the saucer ship without result. Kara flew under the saucer and arrived at the financial district featuring Moscow's skyscrapers. A green light showered the financial district and everyone down below. The Russians evacuated the city in a panic, but it would be too late.

Brainiac 5 hacked into Kara's ear-piece. "I understand your sympathies, but Metropolis has a higher population. The priority should be there."

Kara ignored Brainiac 5 and flew up towards the saucer's main weapon. As she got closer to the beam, she felt the effects of Kryptonite. Kara immediately felt weakened by the beam and fought to keep climbing. The main weapon consolidated its energy through multiple prongs and was on the verge of firing. Kara climbed upwards bearing the pain of the Kryptonite. The saucer ships then fired on Metropolis and Moscow at the same time.

Kara struggled to go Prime and took the brunt of the beam. "No!" she shrieked as she failed to stop the beam. The beam went straight to the ground and then disappeared. Kara suddenly felt relief as the beam dissipated harmlessly. The saucer ship fluctuated and then disappeared. All that remained was a small drone with a Kryptonite and hologram emitter.

Kara flew up to the human-size drone and looked it over. The drone resembled a human satellite in nature with a Kryptonite core. Kara gave the drone a confused look. The saucer ship fluctuated on-and-off around her. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

"Metropolis is secure. It was just a drone," Brainiac 5 reported.

Kara considered the ramifications of what had just occurred. She had been tricked into helping Moscow believing the entire city to be in danger. The Americans had seen it. They knew now that she wasn't their hero anymore. She had been given a choice between Metropolis and Moscow, and she chose Moscow.

Kara angrily swiped at the drone cutting it in half destroying it. Clutching her hair, Kara screamed in frustration and anger. She slowly came down to the ground and was surrounded by grateful Russians. Kara was in tears realizing her plot had been unraveled. The Russians reached out to her to comfort her.

"I failed you. I fucked up," Kara said to them with tears in her eyes.

"You've shown us your love. That's more than our leaders have ever shown us," an old man said to her.

"I will make Russia great again," Kara promised them.

"My dear, make Russia love again," a woman said to her.

"I love you guys. I really do," Kara said touched.

"Let's get drunk as fuck," a young man said to her.

"Really?" Kara asked wiping away a tear.

"Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!" they chanted for her.

Kara looked over the chanting crowd and smiled feeling content and loved.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Bruce and Brainiac 5 looked over the news reports of Supergirl's betrayal and revelation that she was allied with the Russians. "A most excellent Plan B," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"I know, right?" Bruce smiled. "Mind over muscle."

"Indeed, but she is still a threat to the world," Brainiac 5 said concerned.

Bruce looked at live footage of Kara hugging and shaking hands with Russians in Moscow. "I think she'll be alright," Bruce predicted.

* * *

**Iceland**

James found himself in a hospital in Reykjavik recovering from his abdominal wound. With the Harun-El still in his system, he was healing rapidly. Kelly took the next flight to visit her brother in the hospital. Alex stayed outside the room deep in thought. Mara came out to see her.

"I fucked it all up. I nearly got James killed," Alex said softly.

"You're not the only one," Mara sighed.

"But I'm a trained agent. I should be better than this. I let my emotions get the better of me too many times," Alex said.

"Do you really want to be like Barney?" Mara asked rhetorically.

"Was she telling the truth? Is Supergirl, the original one, my sister, Kara Danvers?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Mara said.

"Why did I forget? Why wasn't I told?" Alex asked wiping away a tear.

"It was for your protection. Your job at the DEO depended upon you not knowing. Probable deniability and all that," Mara said.

"Fuck the job, I would never want to forget I had a sister, especially a sister that was Supergirl," Alex said.

"When my mother died, you nearly killed yourself. That's why J'onn did the mind-wipe on you," Mara revealed.

Alex stared at her in disbelief. "Was I really that weak?"

"You're not weak. You just became overwhelmed, and you naturally hid your feelings from others until you suddenly exploded. You haven't had a partner you could trust your thoughts and feelings with for a while now," Mara said delicately.

"How did you get through it when I could not?" Alex asked.

"I...didn't get through it," Mara said sadly referring to Reign. Mara then got up and walked away as Kelly exited James' room.

"He's going to be just fine," Kelly said overjoyed.

"That's great," Alex said still shaken up.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"I need to talk to J'onn," Alex said and proceeded to go look for him.

Alex found Hank in the chapel simply staring forward lost in thought. Alex sat down next to him. "Do you mind if we talk?" she asked him.

Hank gave her a haunted look and then nodded consenting.


	118. Endgame Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Season 4

At the desert DEO base, Alina led the Russian DEO agents out of the facility. As they left, the aliens were released from their cells. "No apology?" Nia asked Alina as they left.

"I don't apologize to your kind," Alina replied dismissively.

"Wow," Nia said amazed.

Alina stopped and turned back towards Nia. "There is a culture war raging across nations. I regret that you became a pawn in the game."

"I guess I'll take that," Nia frowned.

"If you're going to play the part, don't half-ass it," Alina advised looking over Nia's appearance. She then led the Russian DEO agents out.

* * *

**Washington DC**

A joint Congress and Senate committee came into session with a giant TV screen in front of them. The TV was turned on showing Kara as Supergirl. "Are you Supergirl, Kara Zor-El?" she was asked.

"No, I am her clone. I was created shortly after her death," Kara replied.

"And are you a Russian agent?" they asked.

"No, I have no direct ties to the Russian government. I am a Russian citizen acting on my own," Kara lied.

"You were never ordered to spy, sabotage, blackmail, or commit any action on US soil at the behest of the Russian government?" they asked.

"That is correct," Kara lied.

"Was the daughter of Kara Zor-El responsible for the attack on the White House?" they asked.

"She was made immobile by a suit designed by Lex Luthor and powered by Kryptonite. She was not in control of her movements. I conspired with Lex Luthor to frame your Supergirl into appearing as a terrorist," Kara answered truthfully.

"And was the White House blackmailed into following your orders?" they asked.

"No, they enthusiastically advanced Russian interests whenever possible," Kara lied with a smile.

* * *

**Metropolis**

That night, Alex and Kelly walked together. "We've been through a lot of intense stuff together these past few weeks," Kelly noted.

"Well...I can see how a civilian like yourself might think that," Alex teased.

"So, I don't want to leave here, and it's not just because of James. I want to be where you are," Kelly confessed.

"Like...as my therapist?" Alex wondered.

Kelly smiled. "This might sound strange but even though I am near thirty-years-old, I think I might be gay."

"No shit?" Alex nodded.

"And I want to be gay with you," Kelly proposed.

"Alright, let's be gay together," Alex agreed, giving her a kiss.

Brainiac 5 eyed Alex and Kelly from across the street. "But such a thing is not meant to last," he said softly.

"You can't say that. That's fucked up," Nia scolded him.

"I was merely calculating the odds," Brainiac 5 said defensively.

"It's still fucked up. I might have to punish you," Nia said flirtatiously.

"By all means. I look forward to it," Brainiac 5 said kissing her wrist.

"What about your grand plan to have me hook up with Alex?" Nia asked.

"I have another plan on how to accomplish Nura Nel's existence," Brainiac 5 said not giving anything away.

* * *

**Moscow**

In the early morning hours, the Guardians and the two Luthor clones played cards and drank. As Kara went to get another glass of wine, Alina came over to her. "It was fun while it lasted," she said.

"Yeah," Kara said depressed.

"There are a lot of things you can do here at home. There's research into weapons, energy, health, infrastructure, whatever you want," Alina said.

"The old Lex and the old Kara were good friends growing up. Lex was a factory manager and a businessman. I kind of like that idea," Kara said looking at the joyful Lex clone.

"Don't wait. Take him if that's what you want," Alina said.

Kara considered Lex and thought about it carefully. "I should fix relations with my family, first. I...fucked them up real bad."

"That you did," Alina smiled clinking glasses with her.

* * *

During the day, Georgie Lockwood decided to take action. "I can't stand this. I don't want to live here, anymore. You said you would find mom's killer, but you haven't. If you're not going to do it, then I will," Georgie said.

Ben gave his son a haunted look knowing any action he might take could lead to his death. "Georgie, I'll take a stand, alright. But you have to promise me that whatever happens, you will stay low. We will come home soon," Ben assured him.

"The only thing keeping me from going home is you," Georgie pointed out.

"You're right," Ben nodded. "I'll fix it, right now."

* * *

Kara and Alina casually walked around Red Square enjoying the spring weather. They then noticed Ben Lockwood creating a disturbance in Red Square in his Agent Liberty costume with fellow protesters around him. A subdued Kara and Alina walked up to the disturbance. Alina reached out to the protesters with her power dropping them to the ground except for Ben.

"You got our attention. What do you want?" Kara asked.

"I want my son to be able to go home," Ben said to her.

"Not happening. He's a bargaining chip if we should have to exchange prisoners with the Americans," Alina said obviously.

"My son isn't your pawn," Ben hissed at her.

"We have no further use for you, Mr. Lockwood," Alina said coldly.

"Go ahead then. Kill me right here, right now," Ben taunted her.

"That's not our way. We're going to send you to Siberia, strip you naked, force you to walk several kilometers in the snow at gunpoint, and then wait for your ass to freeze," Alina said.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara smiled.

"Or...you could vaporize me right here, right now. I'm dressed as Agent Liberty. You could kill me and have the whole world know about it," Ben suggested.

Kara stepped forward intrigued. "That's it. Kill me! Come on! Do it! What are you waiting for?" Ben taunted her.

Kara turned to Alina as if asking for permission. "What you need her permission for? You're Supergirl. Just fucking do it," Ben said.

Kara's eyes glowed white and then she fired heat vision at Ben. As she did, Ben opened a compact mirror that unfolded. The mirror deflected the heat vision beam and hit Alina vaporizing her on the spot. Ben fell to the ground as his mirror melted from the heat.

Kara stared at where Alina was at thinking her body would reform from the water vapor in the air. When nothing happened, Ben began to laugh from the ground. "That's what you get, bitch. You killed my wife and now you're gone."

Kara simply stared at the shadow that was once Alina in shock and disbelief. "You destroyed the very water molecules she was made of," Ben explained to her.

Kara turned back to Ben and without a word picked him back up to his feet. She walked him into the busy Moscow street and embraced him in a tight hug. Ben struggled against her grip and then shouted as a bus hit them splattering blood all over Kara's face and clothes.

Kara stared at the blood on her hands and didn't care that cars swerved around her to avoid hitting her. After a long pause, Kara screamed blasting out all the windows for a few city blocks and stunning anyone close to her. Looking at her bloody hands, Kara began to hyperventilate as she freaked out. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her closest friend had been killed by her hands no-less. She had never experienced true loss before in her short life, and she couldn't handle it properly. Looking around wildly, Kara stripped herself of her civilian clothes and flew into the air as Supergirl.

* * *

**Vatican City**

Kara landed in Vatican City with blood still on her face and hair. She was immediately confronted by the Swiss Guards. "It's going to be okay," she said softly more to herself than the guards. The priests and nuns all stared at her in wonder.

"It's okay," Kara repeated to herself.

Kara then gave a scream as she unleashed an explosion more powerful than the entire world's nuclear arsenal. Vatican City was incinerated in less than a second with Rome falling soon thereafter. The Roman Coliseum was vaporized along with the entire city.

The DEO detected the blast as soon as it occurred with satellites. "My God," Alex realized. The blast radius continued to expand at supersonic speed across Italy wiping clean the land of any life. The explosion continued wiping the entire country of Italy clean. The explosion reached the Alps scorching the mountains of snow and vegetation. The blast radius continued into France, Germany, and Sicily. Within minutes, tens of millions of Western Europeans were killed.

"So, this is her true power," Alex realized.

The blast reached Spain and the UK in the west while expanding towards Poland and the Balkans in the east. It moved northward reaching southern Scandinavia while going as far south as Libya across the Mediterranean Sea. The Baltic and the Mediterranean Sea became super-heated steam killing all life near the surface and wiping away any ships.

Once the energy pulses stopped, almost the entire European continent was devoid of life scorched red killing at least five hundred million people within a few minutes. Kara remained a white glow where Vatican City used to be. Under her feet and for miles in every direction was red-hot glass. Kara powered down and looked around seeing nothing but red-hot terrain in all directions beyond the horizon.

Kara flew up high into the atmosphere and saw the molten remains of the European continent. With no remorse or hesitation, Kara flew towards Smallville, Kansas.

* * *

**Midvale**

Mara felt an intense wind go past her and saw the waves of the coast become unnaturally large. Checking her phone, she saw what Kara had done. "Something wrong?" Eliza asked Mara oblivious of the situation.

"No, just unusual weather is all," Mara lied. 

"The arm is good as new," Jeremiah complimented the new arm she had given him.

"I love you both, so very much," Mara said to them.

"Ah, that's so sweet," Eliza said giving Mara a hug.

"I'm...going to take a walk," Mara said and then went into the garage. There, she opened a chest containing a metal time capsule. Mara broke down crying knowing what she had to do. She went out of the garage and considered a tree that was in the yard. Mara placed her time capsule down and fired a beam into the ground creating a sufficiently deep hole. Her hands shook, her eyes shed tears, and she breathed heavily. Taking the time capsule, she hesitated to place it in the ground.

The time capsule contained Brainiac 5's files of everything that had happened since she had arrived on Earth nearly two years ago. It also had all her diary entries expressing her feelings of joy and grief. Most of all, there was a warning to her parents not to conceive her. With her never existing, Reign would never have latched onto her, she would never have killed her parents, the Harun-El would never have been used to create Kara's clone, and millions of lives would be saved.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one," Mara said to herself. As soon as she made the time capsule final, she would not only die but never exist.

Mara fell to her knees in prayer. "I'm so sorry my life brought so much pain and death. It was never my intention. Please forgive me."

Kara powered-up becoming white-hot and then erupted creating a thermal wave that went in all directions across the United States. The hometown of Superman was wiped away within less than a second.

"You know not what you do," Mara said of Kara. "But I have to stop you."

Mara placed the time capsule in the soft ground. "Goodbye," she said softly and then shock-wave pushed the capsule beneath the dirt. In a flash, she was gone.

* * *

**End of Season 4**

* * *

**Season 5 Episode 0**

Alex, wearing casual clothing, stood on a hill near her family home overlooking the ocean. Kara came out to meet her also wearing casual wear. "What do you see?" Alex asked.

"I see every wave, every bird, every bubble and swirl, and even the fish under the water," Kara replied.

"I can't see any of that. For me, the ocean is one big mystery of discovery," Alex said.

Kara eyed Alex. "Sometimes, I try to imagine what it would be like to not have powers and be weak as fuck like you people are."

"God damn, Kara," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"You know what's like an ocean to me? Time. I can't see where the future is headed now. I hope I was able to correct all the mistakes made before," Kara said reflectively.

"Say what?" Alex wondered.

"When Mon and I went into that black hole created by the Insane fleet, we went a thousand years into the future. We brought peace, justice, and unity to the world. We had two children and spent seven years there," Kara revealed.

"No shit?" Alex wondered surprised.

"And your Wikipedia article showed all the posts you managed to get, all the times you saved the world, and all your awards. You lived a long life and when you died there was a grand funeral. But you never married, never had kids, and were alone your whole life. I could see the pain on your face in all of your pictures," Kara said.

"Damn," Alex said stunned.

"So, that's why I came back to fix all the fuck-ups that occurred the last time I came back and to set you on the right path," Kara said.

"You've gone back in time before?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, the first time...didn't go so well. Mon and I were killed, Lex Luthor showed up, and a clone of me nearly destroyed the world. Granted, none of it was my fault, but it was still pretty bad," Kara winced.

"My God," Alex said dismayed.

"But I fixed everything like a boss," Kara said, proud of herself.

"Well, good for you," Alex gave her a weird look.

"I'm telling you this because I can't stay forever. I kept Mon and the kids back to keep them safe, so they couldn't be used against me," Kara said.

"You're saying you're going to go back to the future one day," Alex realized sadly.

"The black hole should have killed me. The World Killer named Reign actually did kill me. If I had survived, my clone would have killed me. Everything I give to you now is borrowed time. Time, I should never have had," Kara said sincerely.

"I understand," Alex said choking up.

"But I'm a Kryptonian. I hardly age at all. We got lots of adventures to be had. Eventually, you're going to get married to a woman, man, whatever, and have a kid of your own. But Alex, when I died last time, you tried to kill yourself. I need you to be ready when I finally leave," Kara said.

Alex gave her a haunted look and then nodded. "Any chance you can bring your family to the past? Maybe, send them a message somehow?" Alex asked.

"Maybe," Kara said thoughtfully. "Quit the DEO, so I don't have to decide between you and my family."

"This year, we'll make the world perfectly safe. Then, I can quit my job, and we can raise our families together," Alex said optimistically.

"Alright, it's a deal," Kara agreed.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A thousand years into the future, Kara and Mon eventually got to the remains of Midvale. "This is the place," Kara said looking over the ocean. The house was gone as if it had never existed. Kara looked around with her X-ray vision for any sign of the house and then found a shiny object underground.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered.

"What is it?" Mon wondered.

"Be a dear and blast a hole in the ground but not too strong," Kara requested.

Mon fired the beam into the ground blasting a small crater in the soft dirt. Kara then uncovered a capsule from the dirt and flew back to the surface. "A bomb?" Mon figured.

"It's a time capsule. Kids would do this all the time. They would store stuff in it, wait ten years, and then retrieve it," Kara said.

"It sounds pointless," Mon frowned.

Kara unlocked the capsule and looked over the contents. There were primitive computer discs and a picture of Kara, Mon, Kon, Mara, and Alex smiling. Kara looked over a letter written by Mara. After she was done reading it, she collapsed on Mon.

"Kara?" Mon asked concerned for her.

"We have to make this right, Mon," Kara told him.

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

Kara and Brainiac 5 worked on the controls of the Vindicator cruiser. "Why are only the two of us going?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"I'm not risking those that are important to me," Kara said seriously.

"But you're willing to risk me," Brainiac 5 realized.

"Yeah, because I don't give a fuck if you get destroyed," Kara said.

"I've always found your honesty refreshing," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You have Brainiac units you're keeping behind so don't play the martyr," Kara scolded him.

"Very well. Shall we save the world...again?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Engage," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Season 3 Episode 0**

The Vindicator cruiser arrived in 2017 as expected. "We are in the right place and destination," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Looks like you didn't fuck up this time," Kara complimented.

"What do you wish for me to do now?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Make sure some asshole didn't take my apartment," Kara said putting priorities in order. "I will head to Argo, myself."

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 said having no interest in going to Argo a second time.

* * *

**Argo City**

Kara arrived at Argo, quickly met up with her mother with little fanfare, and got herself an audience with the Argo Council. "Alura is an esteemed member of our community. We would be remiss to not give her a daughter an audience," Selena said condescendingly.

Kara resisted a witty comeback. She walked up to Selena, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her against the wall. "Stop this, Kara!" Alura ordered as security forces entered the room.

"Reign in hell, Selena," Kara said and then sent heat beams through her eyes and out her head. She then dropped the dead Selena to the floor.

"You're under arrest," the security forces said to Kara.

"Please, I haven't even started, yet," Kara said clapping her hands. The security forces fell to the floor unconscious. She then turned to Alura. "I have more people to kill. You either help me find them or I destroy the entire city. The choice is yours," Kara said.

"Very well," Alura said reluctantly.

All the witches of Selena's cult were brought before Kara. "Read this shit," Kara requested of Thara who was present to oversee the arrests.

"Empress Kara Zor of the House El, the First of Her Name, Queen of Earth, Lady of the Seven Continents and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Themiscyra, Queen of Atlantis, Guardian of the oceans and seas, the invincible, the indestructible, the indivisible, Breaker of Chains and Princess of Argo...sentences you to die," Thara read.

"That's right," Kara smiled at the recitation.

Alura rolled her eyes and folded her arms impatiently. "So, I get sent off Krypton to a shit-hole planet in the middle of nowhere only to have you guys all leave a few days later in your grand city. Coincidence? I think not," Kara said scornfully.

"This is what happens when you send the village reject to a yellow star system," Kara said advancing on the witches. "You all cost me my husband and orphaned my children while killing thousands of lives."

"We haven't done anything, yet. We can change," one witch said.

"I'm not going through this bullshit again," Kara said and then incinerated the entire line of them within a few seconds. Kara then turned to Alura. "If you want a relationship with me, you come to me," Kara said and then walked off.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara arrived at the DEO and did a checklist of all those she needed to kill and what time to do so: Bloodsport, Psi, Thomas Coville, Morgan Edge, Livewire, Winn Schott Sr., and Tanya. Kara crossed off everyone on her list and then started adding more names.

"What you working on?" Winn asked.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled by him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to mess you up," Winn said awkwardly.

"I need you to track someone down," Kara requested. "Her name is Fiona."

* * *

Kara walked up to Ben Lockwood's house in civilian clothes and knocked on the door. "Can I help you?" Ben asked confused to see her.

"I have a business proposition for you," Kara said going inside.

Kara and Ben sat down at the table. "Your steel mill is shit," Kara began.

There was a long awkward pause between them. "And?" Ben asked.

"The one across the street owned by aliens is far superior. You can't compete, because you have obsolete equipment and your human workers are shit-bags," Kara continued.

"Alright," Ben humored her.

"I am going to buy out the alien steel mill...and then give it to you," Kara said.

"You some kind of heiress?" Ben wondered.

"I got really really lucky playing the stock market," Kara smirked.

"What of the alien workers? They'll lose their jobs, won't they?" Ben asked concerned.

"Fuck'em," Kara replied.

"That's not really fair to them," Ben protested.

Kara got up and gave Ben a haunted look. "It's not about being fair. It's about being correct. I'll visit you from time-to-time to see how you're doing. When I'm having trouble sleeping, I'll listen to your history lectures," Kara said.

* * *

Winn located Fiona in a bar for an alien help group. Kara waltzed in as Supergirl and eyed Fiona. "Can I help you?" she asked her.

"Everyone else leave," Kara ordered.

The aliens scattered immediately. Kara advanced on Fiona. "Were you really worth it?" Kara wondered.

"What you talking about?" Fiona asked confused.

"Your boyfriend, Manchester Black, is one crazy mother-fucker. But I like his spunk. He's got character. I would hate it if anything _unfortunate_ were to happen to either of you," Kara said circling her.

"You don't say?" Fiona asked nervously.

"You're going to England to be with your fiance, and you're not coming back," Kara ordered her.

"But my help groups. I can't just leave them," Fiona protested.

Kara gave her a dangerous look. "You either do as I say...or I kill you both."

"Okay," Fiona agreed.

"Here's tickets for your flight. Don't disappoint me," Kara said handing her the airline tickets.

* * *

**Moscow**

Alina sat alone as she drank her coffee at a shop. Kara came by and sat down across from her. Alina noticed Kara's American look. "What do you want?" Alina asked in English.

"I know what you can do. I know that you're an agent of PATRIOT. I have the coordinates to all your bases," Kara said putting down the coordinates to all their secret locations.

Alina gave nothing away and put the paper in her pocket. "I know why you're scared of the West. From your perspective, they're surrounding you on all sides and bullying you into letting go of your religion and beliefs. I know that you experienced World War II and that you have vowed for that to never happen again to your country," Kara said.

"But I also know that you're wasting a lot of money on defensive weaponry against NATO when it could be better spent on offensive weaponry against terrorists," Kara said.

"And leave us vulnerable to attack?" Alina asked skeptically.

"You will never be attacked by the West," Kara assured her.

"How can you say this?" Alina asked.

"Because I'll stop them," Kara promised, taking off her glasses.

Alina froze as she realized who Kara was. "Ever since I sat down, you've tried to use your ability to make me go unconscious. I think you can stop now," Kara said annoyed by her massive headache.

"How can we trust the American Supergirl?" Alina asked.

"In another life, we were best friends, to the point that I would burn the whole world to avenge you. I want the DEO and PATRIOT to share information and cooperate when necessary. I have a list of places where you can find other weirdos like yourself," Kara said giving her a piece of paper with locations.

"I've learned that I can't be just for America nor can I be your instrument either. I have to be the savior of the entire world. I want to be friends," Kara said sincerely.

"I'll be your friend, Supergirl, if you out-drink me," Alina smiled.

"You're on, bitch," Kara smiled.

* * *

**Stryker Island**

Soon thereafter, Kara arrived at the prison holding Lex Luthor. "Visiting hours are over," the warden told her.

Kara fired heat beams at him incinerating him on the spot. She then walked down the halls where the prisoners were stone-silent not wanting to be killed. Kara found Lex in his cell working on a sketch on a wall. Kara yanked the bars off and then ruined Lex's sketch.

"I knew you would come for me, one day," Lex said smugly.

"Let's play a game," Kara said sitting down at his chess table.

"I don't suppose I have a choice," Lex figured.

"No, no you don't," Kara replied.

The two played with Kara easily beating him. "Again," Kara ordered. Kara beat him several more times infuriating him. "I was bred for increased intelligence and memory. The smartest human is no more a threat to me than the smartest termite."

"You going to kill me? Not very civilized," Lex rebuked.

"No," Kara shook her head. Kara fired heat beams into the chess table destroying all of Lex's journals. Kara then took him by the ear out of the cell and down the hall.

"Pray, brother, pray," the prisoners mocked Lex.

Kara brought Lex outside the prison and then flew him to Siberia. Kara dropped a stunned Lex on the ground in front of Alina. They were at a hard labor camp in the extreme cold. "Take him in, please," Kara said to her.

"We can do you this favor," Alina said. Russian prison guards took Lex away to the mines.

Alina handed her a picture of Joseph Wilson, a grey-haired man with an eye-patch on his eye. "He goes by the name Death Stroke. He's assassinated a number of our business leaders and politicians. We want him dead," Alina requested.

"Consider it done, comrade," Kara smiled shaking her hand.

"I think we can be good friends, after all," Alina smiled.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 toured the Vindicator cruiser. In two sleeping capsules were Soara and Bro-Lee. "You're a very considerate mother to arrange for your children's mates," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Aren't I?" Kara smirked.

"You could decide different mates for them if you wished," Brainiac 5 tempted.

Kara eyed him. "No, they've already made their choice. It's not for me to decide otherwise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Mara's sacrificial act, the events of Season 3 and 4 were erased. Details on this Timeline #2 will come out gradually through the dialogue and events going forward. The next season will be Season 4.5 as it was written in the summer of 2019 between CW seasons. In Season 1-3, Kara was set-up to be invincible but was still defeated by the wormhole and then Reign. In Season 4, I wanted to reverse the scenario by giving tension and mystery as to how the DEO gang could possibly take down the equally strong Red Daughter. In Season 4.5, Kara may face her greatest foe yet.


	119. Fatal Five: Season 4.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fatal Five arrive from the future and immediately target Green Lantern, Jessica Crews.

**Season 4.5 Episode 1**

DEO agents swarmed a lab with Alex in the lead. Clearing all the rooms, they finally came upon a room filled with capsules. Alex made the halt sign as she saw Supergirl eyeing one particular capsule. Unlike the others, this one had a boy inside.

"Why didn't you tell me you were already here?" Alex asked annoyed.

"You didn't ask," Kara said simply.

Alex holstered her pistol. "How did you know about this place?"

"Barney told me," Kara said obviously.

"Who's in charge of the DEO? Him or me?" Alex asked frustrated.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to," Kara said dismissively.

Alex sighed and looked over the tank. "Is he alive?" she asked of the twelve-year-old boy inside.

"Yes but unconscious. He's Kryptonian," Kara said.

"Let's get him out," Alex said looking over the control panel.

"Probably should just kill him," Kara figured.

"No, he's just a boy. We don't kill innocent kids," Alex rebuked.

"What if he's not so innocent in the future?" Kara teased.

Alex stopped what she was doing. "I told you to knock that shit off."

"Alright, I have no idea what he will become," Kara said honestly.

Alex drained the fluid out of the capsule and then opened it. Kara caught the unconscious boy in her arms and gently placed him on the ground. "Yuck," she said immaturely flicking fluid off her hands.

Alex went into full-medic-mode as she examined him. "We need to take him back to the DEO," she said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said uncertainly.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex looked over the boy. He had brown short hair and a pale complexion. Alex tested a Kryptonite stick on the boy and got a negative reaction. "Definitely, Kryptonian," Alex said.

"I have decrypted Lex Luthor's files. His name is Connor," Brainiac 5 said looking at his pad.

"Connor Danvers. I like it," Kara smiled.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

"You've always wanted to adopt. This is your chance," Kara said.

"A human baby, not an alien teenager," Alex clarified for her.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Kara smirked.

"I can't deal with a kid, right now," Alex objected.

"He's a teenager, and he's super-strong. He can take care of himself," Kara said.

"Would it even be legal?" Alex wondered.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Alex stared at Connor not certain what she wanted to do. "I'm going to have to get a house," she realized.

"Make sure Kelly is okay with this. We don't want another repeat, do we?" Kara mocked.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex snapped back.

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that fuck-up," Kara said referring to Maggie. "I didn't even interfere this time."

"Wait...you did interfere before?" Alex wondered.

"It was minor," Kara lied.

"You leave Kelly alone. What we have now is special," Alex told her.

"She's the therapist...that you now have on staff for the DEO. How many ethical violations is that, Barney?" Kara asked.

"A shit-ton," he said looking it up.

"I don't give a shit. I'm the Director now. That means I get to be as shady as J'onn was," Alex said defensively.

"Until some general comes in and puts you back in your place," Kara mocked.

"That only happens because of your shenanigans," Alex pointed out. She turned to Brainiac 5. "Keep him confined to the clinic. Use Kryptonite if you have to," she ordered and then left.

"So, what do we know about him?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"I have no historical records on him. I caution against Alex being his legal guardian," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why's that?" Kara asked interested.

"A parent must always be able to over-power their children," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's fucked up. Did you learn that from your dad?" Kara asked referring to Brainiac.

"Yes," he replied.

* * *

Jessica Crews was a broke college student in need of a therapist for her anxiety. She had dark hair, brown eyes, and pale complexion. She talked with Kelly Olsen once a week. One particular issue Jessica had dwelt a great deal on was an incident where someone shot and killed her camp-mates a few years ago. She had barely escaped with her life. "It wasn't your fault," Kelly told her.

"Who said it was?" Jessica asked defensively.

"You're a survivor," Kelly said obviously. "What you experienced was a terrible trauma. It's going to take a lot of sessions and drugs for you to heal."

"It's been three years. I just need you to fix me," Jessica said impatiently.

"It doesn't work that way," Kelly shook her head.

"I have to quit this job. I give up," Jessica said defeated.

"What job?" Kelly asked.

"It's security-related," Jessica said vaguely.

"Maybe that isn't the right profession for you to be in," Kelly suggested.

"I didn't choose it. It chose me," Jessica frowned. She then heard a ringing noise from her pack. "I have to go."

Walking away from Kelly's office, Jessica placed her green ring on her finger. "Power is at eighteen percent. Recharge is advisable," the ring told her.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," she said bitterly.

"You have the power to overcome great fear," the ring continued.

"You're a ring. You don't know dick," Jessica replied.

* * *

At Catco, a mad-man held the news-room hostage with a rifle and suicide vest. "Either Trump resigns right now, or I'll blow up this newsroom with everyone in it," he said. "Where's my water bottle!"

"Here you go," Nia said giving it to him.

"What took so long?" he raged. "It's hot."

"The person next to the thermostat is going through menopause," Nia excused.

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted at her.

Nia snatched his rifle away from him and then threw him over her shoulder. The terrorist fell to the floor bewildered. "Take that, asshole," Nia said.

"The show is over, forever," the terrorist said about to push the button on his suicide vest.

"Oh shit," Nia realized.

The terrorist got back up but was suddenly knocked out by James' fist. "I still got it," James said pleased.

Kara then strolled into the office, glanced at the down terrorist, and then waltzed into Jame's office. "How did you injure your eye?" Kara wondered of his eye-patch.

"I was doing a secret mission when I was betrayed by a double agent," James said.

"Now tell me the truth," Kara rolled her eyes.

James hesitated to say. "My cat scratched me," he admitted.

Kara chuckled at that and then watched the TV. "Why do you think you should be classified as an alien?" a reporter asked an ordinary man.

"I feel I'm an alien, so I am," the man replied.

"Really?" Kara smiled amused.

"It's the next frontier in civil rights: trans-alien," James said seriously.

"This is some funny shit," Kara laughed.

"I've always known that I am a Kryptonian," a fat woman wearing a Super t-shirt said to a reporter.

"Oh, fuck no," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"What's the big deal?" Nia wondered.

"Do you know I am Supergirl?" Kara asked her unsure.

"Yeah," Nia said obviously.

"It's getting hard to keep track of all these timelines," Kara shook her head.

"I don't see the harm in it," James said of the trans-alien movement.

"They're only lying to themselves, their families, and the general public to gain sympathy and government benefits," Kara said eyeing Nia.

"What are you looking at me for?" Nia asked offended.

"You know, to compensate for you entering the women's restroom, I go into the men's. It's always a fun experience," Kara said amused.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," James muttered.

"So, how do you feel about your sister moving in with my sister?" Kara asked.

"I honestly don't give a shit. It did surprise me though why she wasn't aware she was gay until she was in her thirties," James said.

"Yeah, like I knew I was trans by the time I was ten," Nia recalled.

"I knew I was straight as soon as I was born. I didn't take any formula. For me, it was titties or death," James said.

"Yeah, except for the time when you went gay for a Children of Liberty guy," Kara reminded him.

"What's Children of Liberty?" James wondered.

"Oh right, wrong timeline," Kara reminded herself.

"Wait, I was gay in another timeline?" James asked concernedly.

"Afraid so," Kara said vaguely.

"Damn," James said dumbfoundedly. 

"So, have you gotten Barney pregnant, yet?" Kara asked Nia.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Never-mind," Kara said quickly.

* * *

Alex sat down with Kelly at a coffee shop to discuss an important issue. "We found a Kryptonian clone in one of Lex Luthor's labs. He looks to be twelve-years-old. He's sedated right now at the DEO," Alex said.

"Wow, that's interesting," Kelly said amazed.

"I'm thinking to adopt him," Alex said seriously.

"I thought you wanted to adopt a baby, a human baby," Kelly said confused.

"I do...but this could be a practice round," Alex figured.

"You shouldn't consider kids as practice," Kelly lectured.

"If I don't take him in, Kara will," Alex said.

"Then you better take him in," Kelly said instantly.

"But only if you're on-board," Alex said touching her hand.

"I've never thought about being a mom before. Could we really pull it off?" Kelly wondered.

"Just until we can find him parents on Argo," Alex told her.

"Alright," Kelly agreed.

"We need a house," Alex said.

"Well, let's go house-hunting," Kelly smiled.

* * *

That night, Jessica entered the alien gay bar to relax. As it happened, Hank and Kara were present, drinking. "Human-alien marriage is the next big thing," Hank said looking at the news on the TV.

"I don't agree with it," Kara said bluntly.

"And why is that?" Hank asked humoring her.

"I think humans are too stupid and impulsive to get married. It never works unless you have an overbearing government in place," Kara said.

"People should be allowed to make their own mistakes," Hank said.

"To me, humans are like monkeys. Would you fuck a monkey, J'onn?" Kara asked.

"Well, no," Hank answered quickly.

"Then why would you marry a monkey?" Kara asked.

"So, how many monkeys have you fucked, Kara?" Hank asked knowingly.

Kara counted on all her fingers and then lost count. "I've had to make due, alright. I was forced to be here. All these other fucks chose to be here," Kara said pointing to all the other aliens in the bar.

"I think humans are fully capable of consent and sufficient understanding to have a long-term relationship with an alien," Hank said.

"Let's agree to disagree," Kara smiled dismissively.

"So, I guess you're going to be celibate from now on," Hank said referring to Mon not being around.

"Fuck no. Mon said I could cheat on him as long as it was a woman...and if I took pictures...and video," Kara said.

"But you're not gay," Hank pointed out.

"I can be whatever I want to be," Kara said smugly.

"So, you're Bi?" Hank questioned.

"You're not getting me. A bisexual is attracted to both sexes at the same time. I can decide at any given moment when I want to be attracted to someone of any gender when I want to be," Kara said.

"So, you feel no instinctive attachment to anyone," Hank realized.

"That's right," Kara confirmed.

"Sounds like a psychopath," Hank pointed out.

"Let's not label people," Kara lectured.

A bald man in a black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black pants, and boots approached Jessica's table. He went past Kara and Hank as they talked. Kara gave the man an odd look as he approached Jessica slowly. The man, known as Tharok, took off the glove on his left hand revealing it to be cybernetic. His left hand then morphed into a plasma gun. He pointed at Jessica and was about to fire when he was hit with heat vision. Tharok misfired blasting half of Jessica's table away. The patrons of the bar immediately went for the exit.

"What the shit?" Jessica wondered.

Tharok got back up revealing metal underneath his leather jacket. He turned his plasma cannon to automatic and began firing all around the bar dropping people. Supergirl was on him in a flash punching him hard to the midsection. After a few powerful blows, Tharok was thrown out a window shattering it.

"Tharok, you piece-of-shit, how did you get to this time?" Kara asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tharok said reforming his plasma cannon back into a hand. A bomb canister then emerged from his palm.

"Fight me or let them die. The choice is yours," Tharok said throwing the grenade into the bar.

"Too easy," Kara said kicking Tharok into a car destroying it. The grenade exploded destroying the bar. Kara ignored the explosion at her back and pounded on Tharok.

Tharok leaped up to escape Kara. She flew straight at him causing the both of them to crash through an apartment complex. The two fought inside the apartment hallway punching holes into the walls. Kara then slammed Tharok into an apartment stunning the current residents. Tharok took a woman hostage with a plasma cannon to her face. Kara ignored it and punched him into a wall where Tharok misfired into a wall. Kara then put her two hands together and smacked Tharok so hard the floor collapsed under him. The two then fought in the basement destroying the pillars that held up the apartment's foundations. Kara then punched Tharok out of the building where he dragged across the pavement.

Tharok fired on a truck carrying large metal tubes. The truck fell on its side, skidded on the pavement, and then the tubes came loose as its restraints snapped. Kara ignored the metal tubes going down the street smashing into the cars and threatening pedestrians. Kara continued her focus on Tharok and powered her eyes for a kill.

"Your metal left-side is not bad, but your human side is still weak as fuck," Kara told him as he was about to kill him.

An ax blade was suddenly thrown at Kara. Before she could react, it sliced into her gut and boomeranged back into a metal armored man's hand. Kara felt herself bleed and fell to the ground in shock. The Persuader picked Tharok back to his feet and looked over the injured Kara. "Not so tough now," Persuader said amused.

"Finish her off," Tharok said impatiently.

Persuader charged Kara for the kill when J'onn landed in front of him and punched him down to the pavement. Tharok fired on J'onn only to go right through him. Persuader then flung his ax at J'onn going through him each time. The DEO then rushed to the scene with Alex taking point. Persuader and Tharok considered the situation and then fled the scene flying into the air.

Alex then rushed over to Kara and saw the clean cut. "That better not make a scar," Kara groaned painfully.

Alex ignored her and put a bandage around Kara's injury and summoned agents to her side to take Kara away to the DEO headquarters. "Who the fuck was those guys?" Alex asked J'onn as he went back to being Hank.

"I don't know, but I think Kara does," Hank said.

"What were they after?" Alex asked.

"A woman in the bar," Hank said uncertainly.

Alex looked at the remains of the bar. "Not many witnesses to ID her," she frowned.

* * *

Kara rested on a tanning bed with solar rays hitting her. The wound on her abdomen slowly healed. "Good as new," Kara said pleased.

"I thought only Kryptonite could cut you," Alex asked confused.

"That and blades sharpened to within a few nanometers. There are a lot of bad-ass weapons in the future that can actually hurt me," Kara said.

"So, these guys are from the future?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, they're the Fatal Five gang. We formed an alliance with them to defeat the Sun Eater in the future on the promise we wouldn't kill their ass. I guess they found life imprisonment unappealing," Kara said dryly.

"So, a Sun-Eater is even more powerful than you?" Alex asked amazed.

"Oh, fuck no. I destroyed it easily," Kara scoffed.

"So...?" Alex wondered.

"It was a rehabilitation program," Kara explained.

"That failed miserably," Brainiac 5 chimed in. "Like I said it would."

"Fine, send a message to your past self in the future to have me kill them all. Too easy," Kara said obviously.

"I'd rather not. If I tell my past self in the future for you to kill them all, and you fail, it could threaten our existence here. It would be much easier if you simply killed them in this time. There's greater certainty in it," Brainiac 5 refused.

"Fine but if things go to shit, you send the message," Kara ordered.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Kind of takes the tension out of things," Alex muttered.

Kara looked at her torn uniform. "Barney, can you construct the uniform Red Daughter had on? That was sick as fuck. I'm tired of this 50s look."

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Keep the crest though. I want my victims to know who I am when I kill their ass," Kara said.

"Red Daughter?" Alex asked.

"A clone of me allied with Russia that nearly destroyed the world," Kara explained.

"The data collected was quite interesting. Not even the entire Justice League and their allies could defeat you," Brainiac 5 said impressed.

"Well, duh," Kara said obviously.

Hank then entered the DEO. "How did you get in? Your pass expired a long time ago, and I changed the code," Alex said annoyed.

"Like this," Hank said and then phased through the glass door. "Anyway, this is what she looked like," Hank said morphing into Jessica Crews.

Kelly then randomly showed up. "You won't believe how many fucked-up people work here," she said shaking her head.

"Oh, hi, Jessica. I didn't see you there," Kelly said confused.

Jessica morphed back into Hank. "So, we have a first name. How about a last name?" Hank asked.

"I can't...it's confidential," Kelly said awkwardly.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit," Hank said putting his hands on the sides of her head.

Kelly then collapsed on the floor. "Her name is Jessica Crews. I have her address and her phone number," Hank said.

"How dare you mind-rape my girlfriend," Alex said offended.

"Please," Hank scoffed. "She won't even remember it happened."

"Speaking of which, you are never to mind-wipe me under any circumstances," Alex warned.

"Why would I?" Hank wondered.

Kara and Brainiac 5 gave each other knowing looks and smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Jessica checked into a hotel only to find Supergirl and Hank waiting for her inside. "Shit," she realized.

"Care to explain why the Fatal Five is after you?" Kara asked.

"No," Jessica replied. "Back away," she ordered showing her ring.

"Oh, Jessica, we don't have the budget to give your awesome powers justice," Kara said sadly and then walked over to her.

"I'm warning you," Jessica said pointing it at her.

Kara continued to advance towards her. Jessica finally fired at her with green light. Kara blocked the beam with her hand and then cupped her right hand until the ring ran out of power. "Like my vibrator...you're out of batteries," Kara smirked.

"Fuck," she said withdrawing her hand from Kara.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Between you and me, I prefer it hard," Kara said to her.

"I don't know anything," Jessica said defiantly.

Hank walked up to Jessica and mind-raped her for information. "She knows nothing," he confirmed.

"Well, I'll be damned," Kara said intrigued. "Should we kill her?"

"If you do, the entire Green Lantern Corp. will be on our ass," Hank reminded her.

"And?" Kara grinned.

Hank gave her an impatient look. "Alright, she lives for now," Kara allowed.

"You're not like Superman," Jessica realized.

"Well...no shit," Kara said obviously. "Let's just say I have more power than your entire Green Lantern battery."

"With that kind of power, you can form your own corp.," Jessica said amazed.

"Don't give her any ideas," Hank rolled his eyes.

"How did you find me?" Jessica asked.

"I put a tracking device on your ass, figuratively and literally," Hank replied.

Kara gave Hank an amusing knowing look and turned back to Jessica. "Best to stay at my place. You will be safe with me."

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Tharok and Persuader met with the third member of the Fatal Five. He was encased in black and red armor, a yellowish tube where his face should be, and a red-hot right hand. Inside the yellow fluid of his tube was the outline of a skull. "It was foolish to fight Kara Zor-El by yourselves," Mano told them.

"I cut her," Persuader said, proud of himself.

"Don't wound what you can't kill," Mano lectured. "To defeat Kara Zor-El, it will require all of us. Once we are five, we shall be... _fatal_."


	120. Deathstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathstroke is on the loose in Moscow, the Fatal Five attack Catco, and Connor starts living with Alex and Kelly.

**Season 4.5 Episode 2**

At the DEO, Connor's eyes suddenly shot open. "Creepy as fuck," Kara remarked putting her smartphone down as she sat next to his bed.

"What is this place?" Connor asked.

"So, you can talk? Great. It was a bitch to get my kids to talk. Granted, they were able to do it in a fraction of the time, but five months of crying and babbling got old quick," Kara said pleased.

Connor looked around at the medical clinic curiously. "This is the DEO, a secret government organization that has prime real-estate in the middle of a major city," Kara told him.

"A lot of what you said doesn't make sense," Connor said.

"Get used to that around here," Kara said dryly.

"Who am I?" Connor wondered.

"Your name is Connor, and you're a clone of Superman. You're a Kryptonian just like me. Unfortunately, you skipped twelve years of needed social development," Kara said.

"Who is Superman?" Connor asked.

"A total tool, but you don't need to worry about him. He's not here, I am. I'm technically your cousin," Kara told him.

Alex then strolled in and found Connor awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked examining him.

"I'm not the boy I should be. I want more, and I know I shouldn't," Connor stared at her intently.

"Never apologize for excellence, kid," Kara advised.

"Leave the parenting to me, Kara," Alex rebuked.

"Well, okay then," Kara gave her a fake smile.

"I'm Director Alex Danvers. I'm in charge of this facility," Alex said to him.

"Human," Connor identified as he scanned her body with X-ray vision.

"That's right. Most people on this planet are humans. We look the same, but you have extraordinary powers. I am going to help you control them and use them for good," Alex said optimistically.

"What is good?" Connor asked.

"An excellent question...," Kara began.

"Whatever I say," Alex interrupted Kara.

"Alright," Connor allowed.

"I'm going to take care of you now as your guardian," Alex told him.

"Why not her?" Connor asked of Kara.

"I'm done with parenting. After seven years of that nonsense, I am so done," Kara said exhaustedly.

"Honestly, I need you more than you need me," Alex said to Connor.

"Okay," Connor said awkwardly.

"I'll be right back. You just stay here," Alex said walking out of the room.

"I forgot to tell you. Alex is a homosexual," Kara said brightly.

"A deviation from the norm," Connor realized.

"That's right. Now, I'm a little old-fashion, so I am going to give you a father-figure to help raise you as well," Kara said and then snapped her finger.

"You asked for me," Brainiac 5 said entering the room.

"I need one of your units to live with Alex and be a father to Connor," Kara said.

"All of my units are predisposed at the moment," Brainiac 5 excused.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted.

"I suppose I can spare one," Brainiac 5 said reluctantly.

"You're a robot," Connor realized scanning Brainiac 5's mechanical body.

"Cybernetic organism. I actually do have some biological components," Brainiac 5 corrected.

Kara took Brainiac 5 aside. "If he acts up, don't hesitate to kill him," she said in Kryptonian.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied in same.

* * *

**Moscow**

Joseph Wilson drank from a bottle of vodka in his shitty apartment in Moscow. In his closet were his armor, mask, and collection of swords. As he watched TV, he heard someone moving towards his door. Reaching for his pistol, the door was suddenly kicked in.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time," he muttered firing off a magazine at his intruder. The intruder took cover as Joseph merely blasted holes in the wall.

Joseph aka Deathstroke scrambled to get to a drawer for another magazine. As he put the magazine in his pistol, the intruder kicked it out of his hand and start punching him to the midsection and face in quick succession. Deathstroke battled back with his own combat skills sending the intruder to the floor. Deathstroke quickly put on sunglasses.

"Hello, Jericho. Long time no see," Deathstroke mocked his son.

Jericho glared at Deathstroke with green eyes. "I'm going to gouge out your eyes," Deathstroke said taking out a knife.

Before he could do so, Deathstroke was shot several times. Crying out in pain, Deathstroke went to his closet to get his swords, and then rushed towards his bedroom. Alina closely followed him using her power to try to hold him. Instead, she hit the kitchen sink causing the water pressure in the pipes to explode. She then aimed her hand at Deathstroke as he retreated into his room. The water in the bathroom exploded from the pipes as she tried to kill him. Finally, she locked onto him and tried to implode him. Deathstroke felt his body turning to mush as he threw himself out the window. Deathstroke then fell several stories where he splattered on the sidewalk.

"That won't kill him," Jericho warned her.

"I know," Alina said throwing herself out the window. As she hit the sidewalk, her body splattered into a puddle of water. The water came together and formed a humanoid body. Perfectly reformed, Alina looked for Deathstroke and found him throwing a cab driver out and commandeering his vehicle. Alina raised both hands as she gave every driver in the vicinity a mini-stroke. Deathstroke's cab slammed into a vehicle in front of him as it abruptly stopped. Alina ran towards Deathstroke's cab only to find the cab empty. She looked around and found a manhole uncovered. Dropping down into the sewer, Alina looked around for him. Seeing nothing, she frowned disappointedly.

"Well...shit," she muttered.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara flew into her apartment and noticed Jessica had made herself at home by dumping her stuff all over the place. Kara looked over her textbooks and smirked at how low-level they were. She glanced at her physics book and had a good laugh as she noticed a number of errors. Putting it down, she went to her bathroom and noticed Jessica was in the shower.

"Make yourself at home," Kara mocked pulling the curtain away.

"Jesus!" she shouted trying to cover herself.

"Please, I have X-ray vision," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Do you use it often?" Jessica wondered.

"Only when they're cute," Kara smirked.

"Are you coming onto me? Is that why you invited me here?" Jessica asked.

"Don't be so uptight. Just because we change and shower in front of each other, doesn't make it gay," Kara downplayed.

"Oh really?" Jessica doubted.

"More than half the people I know have gone gay at least once," Kara said.

"Well, I'm perfectly straight. I have a boyfriend," she lied.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted.

"Did you bring me here to mock me all day?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," Kara replied nonchalantly.

Jessica used her ring to form a green suit around her body and then stepped out of the shower. "Keep your eyes to yourself," she said leaving the bathroom.

Kara smirked amused. "She's got spunk."

* * *

Alex, Brainiac 5, and Connor drove to Kelly's farm outside the city limits of Metropolis. Connor stared out the window looking at everything in awe. When they finally reached the farm, Connor stared at the horses. "Do you eat those?" he asked ignorantly.

"No, you ride them. I mean...not sexually. I mean, you get on their backs and they take you places," Alex told him.

"In some cultures, horse meat is indeed eaten," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"Are you here to contradict everything I say?" Alex asked.

"Among other things," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Look, you're a bodyguard, nothing more. I'm the parent. I'm the boss," Alex told him.

"Just how do you intend to do that with you at the DEO most of the day?" Brainiac 5 asked. "It seems you want the benefits of motherhood...without putting in the effort."

"Fuck you, Barney. I'm taking this kid in. That makes me a God damn saint!" Alex yelled at him.

"Let's not fight in front of the child," Brainiac 5 mocked.

Kelly came out, embraced Alex, and gave her a kiss. "And this must be Connor," Kelly said giving the boy a hug.

"Why are you so dark?" Connor wondered.

"Wow, well, it's because my ancestors used to live in Africa near the equator where there was more sunlight," Kelly said.

"I like the sun," Connor said feeling the sun's rays on his skin.

"I do, too," Kelly agreed, smiling.

Brainiac 5 turned to Kelly. "I am here at your disposal as a father-figure for Connor. Marital relations are not required, of course."

"I don't think that's necessary," Kelly said to him.

"I think otherwise," Brainiac 5 disagreed.

Kelly simply stared at him. "Well, okay then," she relented.

"Have fun," Alex said cheerfully and went back to her car. "I can't believe I'm finally a mom," Alex said happily as she drove off back to Metropolis.

"Perhaps, you should give him a tour of the place," Brainiac 5 suggested to Kelly.

"Maybe I will," Kelly said passive-aggressively. "Come on, Connor. I want to show you the barn," she motioned for him to follow her.

Brainiac 5 followed behind them with several Kryptonite weapons on his person. At the DEO, another Brainiac 5 unit eyed Connor's location with a satellite.

* * *

Lena Luthor joined with Gen. Lane in the desert at a military test site. "I hope this works," Gen. Lane grumbled.

"Of course it will work," Lena scoffed arrogantly.

Gen. Lane came over to recruit Amy Allen. "You sure about this? On the plus side, you get a full presidential pardon and a clear record. On the negative side, you get vaporized."

"I got this, general," the short-haired blond woman said to him.

Lena came over to Amy and injected her with a super serum she had developed. Amy tensed up as she felt her body reacting to the serum. "She's ready," Lena said to Gen. Lane.

"Take her to the test site," Gen. Lane ordered his men.

Amy was taken over to an Insane fighter miles away that had been recovered two years ago during the invasion. She went inside and then the door was locked behind her. Gen. Lane and Lena then watched as a bomber dropped a nuke on the Insane fighter. Wearing sunglasses, the two were still stunned by the awesome power of the explosion.

"Well, what do you think?" Gen. Lane asked.

"I think you vaporized my test subject while violating several nuclear test ban treaties," Lena said dryly.

At the impact site, the Insane fighter had melted into super-hot liquid metal. A humanoid figured emerged from the wreckage covered in red-hot liquid metal. The metal slowly cooled becoming chrome shiny. Amy flexed her fingers and marveled at her new form. She had become a... _Bombshell_.

* * *

**Moscow**

Deathstroke wandered around the sewers of Moscow until he found his secret lair. There, his daughter, Rose Willson aka Ravager, treated his wounds by pulling bullets out of his chest. "They got to Jericho," Deathstroke said annoyed.

"Well, that's what happens when you're a piss-poor father," Rose said to him as she pulled another bullet out.

"I suppose," Deathstroke considered. "Why do you stay with me?"

"So I can kill people...for money," she said simply.

"God damn," Deathstroke shook his head dismayed wondering where he went wrong as a parent.

"I've located a number of special meta-humans we could use to form a team," Rose mentioned.

"I'd rather work alone," Deathstroke replied.

"Well, fuck me," Rose said offended. "I went to a lot of trouble to find these people."

"Okay, what's the team's name?" Deathstroke humored her.

"Titan East," she said.

Deathstroke scoffed at that. "Lame," he mocked.

"You got a better one?" she asked annoyed.

"It's fine. You kids have fun," Deathstroke allowed.

"I want you to be our leader," Rose said seriously.

"There's a bounty on Supergirl's head. If I kill her, I can finally retire," Deathstroke considered.

"Supergirl? Are you fucking high?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Bitch, I just might," Deathstroke quipped. "There are forces out there all converging on her. She's not invincible. She has weaknesses I can exploit."

Deathstroke got up as soon as Rose pulled the last bullet out. His wounds quickly healed. Going to his armory, he put on his black suit, utility belt filled with weapons, two Samurai swords on his back, two loaded pistols holstered, several magazines on his belt, and orange and black helmet.

"You look bad-ass," Rose complimented upon seeing him.

"I know," Deathstroke replied. "Before we do this, I'm going to pay PATRIOT a visit."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara brought Jessica to Catco. "Who's the babe?" James asked Kara as she stepped into his office.

"Jessica Crews, she's a Green Lantern," Kara said.

"Neat, how come this planet has so many Green Lanterns. I thought it was one per sector and each sector has thousands of planets," James said.

"Don't question it," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, what's her deal?" James asked.

"I'm hiding her from the Fatal Five, a criminal gang that wants to kill her for some reason," Kara said.

"And you brought her here?" James asked incredulously.

"Better here than having her at my apartment," Kara said obviously.

"You're a real piece of work," James muttered.

Kara then heard a unique frequency alarm. "Watch the kid," she told James and took off.

"The fuck am I going to do?" James wondered.

* * *

**PATRIOT, Moscow**

Deathstroke infiltrated PATRIOT and began shooting the place up. Those he didn't shoot, he sliced up with his sword. Alina confronted him only to be hit with smoke grenades obscuring her vision.

Even so, Deathstroke fell to the floor as his muscles and organs ruptured as the water pressure in his body increased. Fighting Alina's power, Deathstroke stunned Alina with a sonic blaster that rattled her liquid body. Deathstroke then kicked Alina into the large television screen electrocuting her. Alina cried out in pain as the electricity went through her water body.

A Brainiac 5 unit in PATRIOT fired on Deathstroke. He took the damage and with his swords tried to slice into Brainiac 5. The blade stopped as it hit his shoulder unable to go through Brainiac 5's metal body. Brainiac 5 unleashed metal tentacles to capture Deathstroke. With his two swords, he sliced away the cables and ran off. Brainiac 5 then quickly turned off the base's power releasing Alina.

Deathstroke fled the base killing anyone in his way and then reached the surface. Finding his motorcycle, he drove off towards Moscow. As he reached the city, Supergirl landed in front of him. Deathstroke had to slam on the brakes and skid to keep from hitting her. Kara fired heat vision on his motorcycle destroying it. Deathstroke fell to the pavement stunned.

"You got balls. I'll give you that," Kara said impressed.

Deathstroke quickly recovered and threw smoke grenades at her. Kara saw through the smoke and fired heat vision into his back, dropping him. Kara blew the smoke away and casually walked towards him. Deathstroke unleashed his sword and tried to swipe at her. Kara broke the sword in half blocking it. Deathstroke then fired his pistol into her gut without effect. Kara punched at his head smashing his helmet. Quickly taking his helmet off, Deathstroke got some distance between them.

"What difference does it make to create distance between us?" Kara asked rhetorically and then pushed him into a car within a split second. Deathstroke slammed into the car smashing its door on impact.

Kara fired a white beam at Deathstroke forcing him towards her. She then proceeded to punch him to the chest breaking his ribs and then giving him a concussion with a punch to the head. Deathstroke dropped to the pavement devastated. He spat out blood but gave her a defiant look.

Jericho arrived on the scene and saw Supergirl standing over Deathstroke. "High-speed regeneration, huh? I guess I get to play with you some more," Kara said and began pummeling him again.

Eventually, Kara got bored and decided to vaporize Deathstroke completely. A shadowy figure then swung towards Kara with a Kryptonite sword. Kara barely dodged the lethal blade and instinctively looked to kill Rose as she landed.

"No!" Jericho shouted using his power to control Kara before she could kill his sister.

Kara's eyes powered down as Jericho took control of her. Rose took hold of her fallen father to drag him away. Kara shuddered as she tried to resist Jericho's hold. Brainiac 5 then decloaked by Kara's side and fired his pistol at Jericho mortally wounding him. Kara regained control of herself and noticed Deathstroke and Rose were gone.

In desperation, Jericho tried to take control of Brainiac 5. The attack was ineffectual. Kara then blasted Jericho incinerating him completely. "Curious, I have his essence on my hard-drive," Brainiac 5 said.

"Good for you," Kara said pissed-off. "Who was that bitch?"

"Rose Wilson, Joseph Wilson's daughter. You just killed the son. He was a PATRIOT operative," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alina isn't going like this," Kara sighed.

"I'll explain the situation," Brainiac 5 assured her. Brainiac 5 then opened his mouth and spit out a thumb drive and gave it to Kara.

"Give this to the unit at the DEO," he instructed.

"Gross," Kara said taking it.

Kara then flew off back towards Metropolis.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Catco, Tharok attacked as he looked for Jessica. Using his plasma cannon, he fired randomly inside the office creating chaos. With his left eye, he identified Jessica. Activating her ring, she became a Green Lantern. Tharok fired on her stunning her. James went to his private elevator and looked over his gear. "Cowabunga, it is," he said enthusiastically.

As Tharok advanced on the fallen Green Lantern, Steel slammed Tharok through a wall with his hammer. Tharok was initially stunned but quickly recovered firing his cannon at Steel. His beams simply bounced off his armor. Steel slammed Tharok several times with his hammer sending him to the floor. An ax suddenly hit Steel's armor bouncing off. Persuader and Tharok stared at Steel in amazement.

"You done fucked up," Steel said to them.

Mano then entered the room with his glowing red-hot right hand. He rushed Steel and touched his armor. James immediately felt intense heat as the hydraulic and electrical systems in the suit were fried. James was about to pass out inside the suit when a green bubble formed around him.

Mano advanced on Jessica. "Come with us or everyone here dies."

Jessica frowned and relented. Kara then flew into Catco and looked over the damage. "It's her. We withdraw for now," Mano ordered the other two.

"Finally some respect," Kara said and then noticed James' condition. Alarmed, Kara ripped the suit off him and placed James's injured body on the floor. He had been burned from the intense heat of Mano's right hand. Kara then turned to see the Fatal Five members had disappeared.

* * *

Brainiac 5, Kelly, and Connor sat for dinner with Alex noticeably absent. "Alex will be at work late. There has been an attack at Catco by the Fatal Five," Brainiac 5 informed Kelly.

"Nice that you know before I do," Kelly muttered.

"Isn't it?" Brainiac 5 replied.

"Does she not want to be my mom?" Connor asked.

"No, that's not it. She does. She just has a lot of responsibilities to take care of," Kelly assured him.

After dinner, Kelly confronted Brainiac 5. "You intend to be here 24/7?"

"Yes," Brainiac 5 said bluntly.

"To guard him from us?" Kelly assumed.

"No, to guard you...from him," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kelly felt a chill go through her as Brainiac 5 then joined Connor in the living room for a game of trivia pursuit.

* * *

A few hours later, Lena rushed to Metropolis General to see James. Kara was already there in civilian clothes. "How is he?" Lena asked concernedly.

"He's got some 2nd degree burns all over his body, but he will live," Kara told her.

"What the fuck happened?" Lena asked.

"An alien from the future named Mano used his anti-matter powers on his suit. It destroyed the suit and nearly killed James before Supergirl arrived," Kara told her.

"Well, thank God for Supergirl," Lena said gratefully.

"Yes, she's quite something," Kara agreed.

Lena eyed Kara. "I've been working on the super-human serum. We had a successful test today. Soon, we won't need the protection of Supergirl anymore."

"Sounds great," Kara said giving nothing away.

"In fact, it will allow Supergirl to go back to the future never needing to return," Lena continued.

"She would probably love that. This time period sucks," Kara smiled.

"Well, I better get back to work," Lena said.

"You should," Kara agreed.

Lena stared at Kara awkwardly and then walked off.


	121. Sun-Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thousand years in the future, the Vindicators attempt to rehabilitate the Fatal Five with mixed results.

**Season 4.5 Episode 3**

* * *

In 3024, seven years after the arrival of Kara Zor-El and Mon-El to this time, a Sun-Eater threatened Earth's star. A giant cloud of gas and energy, the Sun-Eater made its way through the Milky Way Galaxy consuming stars becoming ever larger and more powerful. At first, the Vindicators did nothing citing how it was "not their problem" but finally the Sun-Eater was now at their doorsteps. Action had to be taken even if it seemed radical.

On the moon, at the prison facility, Mon, Kon, Mara, and Brainiac 5 looked over the depowered super-villains they had defeated countless times before finally putting them on death row. Mon and Kon were in matching Insane uniforms, Mara was in a black suit with her mother's crest on her right shoulder, and Brainiac 5 was in a similar uniform only with the three-dot Brainiac insignia on his right shoulder.

The Fatal Five had been effectively neutered. Tharok's left side of his body had been removed placing him in a wheelchair, the Persuader was demasked revealing a scowling Japanese face, Mano had his right hand removed but was otherwise the same, Validus was merely a brain in jar disconnected from his body, and Emerald Empress was merely human without her all-powerful eye.

"As part of your rehabilitation, you will work together to solve the problem that is the Sun-Eater," Mon told the group.

"Can't you destroy the Sun-Eater yourself?" Emerald Empress asked.

"Well, sure, but this is a lot more fun," Mon smiled.

The Fatal Five looked at each other dumbfounded. "What if we should fail?" Mano asked.

"Then we will destroy the Sun-Eater ourselves and kill you," Mon said simply. "However, should you succeed you will be given a full pardon," he lied.

The Fatal Five nodded to each other. "We are in agreement," Mano said.

* * *

Brainiac 5 brought Tharok into the lab still at the prison facility on the moon. His mechanical parts were reinstalled onto the left side of his body. "Of the Fatal Five, you have the superior intellect, a low-bar, mind you," Brainiac 5 said. "You may use the computers as you see fit to run simulations."

"But you have already figured it out already," Tharok figured.

"Of course. Your cybernetically enhanced brain makes your intellect superior to your fellow humans, but it cannot compare to my vast network of knowledge and processing power. You are here to show us that you are capable of being a productive citizen," Brainiac 5 said patiently.

"Very well," Tharok accessed the computer.

"It was not my desire to have you be freed. If I were in charge, I would have you killed and your brain dissected," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

* * *

As Tharok worked in the lab, Mon had the rest of the Fatal Five fight each other to demonstrate their powers. They were all given back their weapons and bodies. Mon watched intrigued as Mano and Persuader battled. Mano powered up his right hand for a powerful strike but Persuader used his ax to try to cut his hand off. At the same time, Emerald Empress used her eye to fire beams of green light at Validus keeping the beast at bay.

"Wicked," Kon said enthralled by the battle.

"This is savage and pointless," Mara said bored.

"Why do you have to be a hater?" Mon asked her.

"Someone has to stand for morality," Mara replied.

"I'm giving these people a chance to be productive citizens for the greater good," Mon said.

"We both know what you will do with them after their task is over," Mara said darkly.

* * *

That night, Mano came to Empress Emerald's room for a chat. "Together, we can rule the galaxy. With my anti-matter powers and your eye, we would be unbeatable," he said to her.

"Mano, you're an asshole. It would never work out. We would do nothing but fight each other," Empress Emerald denied him.

"You bitch. Take this," he said and then tried to destroy her with his hand.

Empress Emerald fired her eye at him blasting him through the wall and into the air a good distance away. Kon then came into the room to investigate. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"None at all," Empress Emerald said to him.

Kon gave her an uncertain look seeing the massive hole in the wall. "I have admired you from afar," Empress Emerald told him.

"Oh really?" Kon smiled.

"I like the way your hair changes color when you get mad. I like the way you penetrate with your sword. I want you to forget about this futile mission against the Sun-Eater and rule my home planet by my side," she tempted.

"That would be tempting if I actually gave a shit about such things," Kon smirked.

"What?" Empress Emerald asked surprised.

"I am incorruptible because I don't give a shit. I don't want anything you could give me. You're also way too old. I'm only seven, lady," Kon said.

"Let's go, already. We have a meeting," Mara interrupted.

"Another one," Kon sighed leaving the room with her.

* * *

At the meeting, Tharok revealed his genius plan. "The three of you will lure the Sun-Eater to the moon base. Once it arrives, we will use our combined powers to destroy it."

"This is what you've come up with after all this time," Mon said unimpressed.

"It is unknown whether your combined powers will be enough to destroy the Sun-Eater," Brainiac 5 doubted.

"I have a plan for that, too. We shall use your meditation chamber, so we can reach our full power," Tharok said.

Mon shook his head. "Fuck it," he scoffed. "I'm going to bed."

Once the Vindicators were gone to bed, the Fatal Five came together. "During the battle, I say we murder the Vindicators and then share the galaxy between us," Tharok said villainously.

"That seems to be the only way since cooperation is out of the question," Mano said bitterly to Empress Emerald.

"There is no time to sleep. We must all reach our full potential in the meditation chamber," Tharok told them all.

* * *

The next morning, the Fatal Five and the Vindicators came together inside the giant dome of the moon base. Mon tensed up and went Super Insane level 2 creating a powerful discharge. Kon and Mara likewise went Super Insane. The Sun-Eater stopped its approach towards the star and went for the moon.

The Sun-Eater slammed through the energy force-field of the dome and landed with a thud. He appeared as a humanoid of pure light. Persuader attacked first with his ax slicing the Sun-Eater up into pieces. Validus then used fired an energy beam from his brain tank at the pieces shattering them further.

"Well, that was easy," Mano said unimpressed.

The Sun-Eater quickly came back together. Validus fired once more but this time the Sun-Eater fired back. The two beams met in the middle with Validus quickly overpowered. Kon came in with his sword. The Sun-Eater took hold of his wrist before he could swing down and absorbed the solar energy within him. Empress Emerald and Mara fired on the Sun-Eater forcing it to release Kon. As Kon scrambled away, Empress Emerald and Mara continued to fire at the Sun-Eater without success.

Mano then charged the Sun-Eater attacking with his anti-matter hand. As he made contact, there was a powerful energy reaction. Mano fell to the floor with his hand severely burned. Mon then engaged the Sun-Eater punching deep inside his gut. Mon looked for some kind of core even as the Sun-Eater resisted him. The Sun-Eater then threw him back.

"Power down," Mara said to them all.

"That's crazy," Persuader objected.

"Do it," Empress Emerald ordered her team

They all powered down to near nothing. The Sun-Eater focused on them and then departed from the moon no longer interested.

* * *

Back in the conference room, Brainiac 5 looked over Tharok's new weapon. "According to my calculations, you fed the Sun-Eater rather than weaken it."

"If that's the case, maybe it won't need to consume our sun," Mara figured.

"Your optimism amuses me," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. "It's on a current course to the sun and will arrive shortly. The process to destabilize the star is unknown."

"My absorbaton bomb should do the trick. However, the explosion will be so powerful that the one who delivers will perish with it," Tharok warned.

"I'll do it," Mara said after a long pause.

"No, you've already sacrificed yourself to save the world. You don't get to it again," Mon rejected.

"Wait...what?" Mara wondered.

"I'll do it. I can simply use my instant transmission to escape the blast," Mon said obviously.

"Very well. The bomb is ready for you. Press this button to begin the countdown," Tharok told him.

* * *

Taking the bomb, Mon used his instant transmission to arrive close to the Sun-Eater. Using a powerful heat shield and his own energy shield, Mon could withstand the full intensity of the sun's power. The Sun-Eater expanded dramatically in the form of a large energy cloud as it absorbed the sun's power. Mon instantly went inside the cloud and armed the bomb. He waited patiently for the countdown to get near zero. The Sun-Eater core became aware of the bomb and tried to get to Mon. Once the countdown got to five, it suddenly exploded. The cloud dislodged from the sun as the explosion hit it.

"You programmed the bomb to detonate prematurely," Brainiac 5 accused Thorak.

"I did," he grinned.

Empress Emerald suddenly created green handcuffs on the rest of the Vindicators. "You betrayed us," Mara said to them.

"Of course we did. We're super-villains," Mano reminded them.

"I'm having second thoughts about this rehabilitation idea," Kon said dryly.

"I did calculate that the odds were good something like this would happen," Brainiac 5 said.

"Shut up, all of you," Empress Emerald ordered.

"Validus, you're not just a monster with a brain inside a jar. You're still a person. You can decide your own fate. Don't let Tharok control you," Mara said to him.

"Don't listen to you. You're mine now," Tharok said to Validus.

"What the fuck?" Persuader wondered.

"I took control of his mind. He was just a beast before but now he serves me," Tharok revealed.

"We're supposed to be the Fatal Five with each one of us having our own goals," Mano said unimpressed.

"We've won because of me. So, stop your bitching," Tharok said.

Validus went from looking at Tharok to back to Mara to back to Tharok to back to Mara. Finally, he fired an energy bolt at Persuader's ax that stunned all of them to the floor. The energy cuffs around their hands disappeared. "I knew you could overcome it," Mara said giving Validus a hug.

Validus then fell to the floor as well from a stun blast from Brainiac 5. "The Sun-Eater is still active," he said.

* * *

Mon was a bloody mess as he was taken away from the sun by Kara. "That son-of-a-bitch fucked me," Mon said annoyed

Kara rolled her eyes. "Next time, have me handle everything."

"You can't have all the fun," Mon smiled.

"Use your instant transmission, so I can kick this thing's ass," Kara told him.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared back to the moon base. Kara then raced towards the recovering Sun-Eater. Going through the cloud, she reached the core of it. "You like to absorb sunlight? Well, I do, too," Kara smirked as she absorbed the Sun-Eater's power through her cells.

The Sun-Eater tried to resist her without success and slowly but surely its entire solar form was absorbed by Kara. "Wow, that felt good," Kara said pleased by the power-up.

* * *

Once Kara arrived back to the moon base, the prison was in ruins. "What the fuck happened?" Kara demanded.

"The Fatal Five escaped and went back in time," Brainiac 5 reported.

"When?" Kara asked impatiently.

"2019. We don't have an exact date," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Why haven't we all been affected by this?" Kara asked.

"Nothing that occurs on Earth has any significance past the 2400s when all life on the planet was nearly extinguished," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"So, nothing I did for two years before I went forward in time has any impact on today?" Kara asked.

"That's correct," Brainiac 5 replied. "But you're in good company with all the super-heroes and historical figures of that time period. None of what they did has any impact for today."

"Well, that does make me feel better," Kara said knowing the Justice League was completely irrelevant.

"Still, the Fatal Five could endanger Alex," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Well...shit," Kara frowned. "So, I have to go back in time to 2017 and fix all the weird-ass shit the kids caused and then deal with this nonsense."

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Good thing you're coming with me," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara had a chat with Mon after a long love-making session in bed. "Mon, I have to go back in time and correct some serious shit."

"Like what?" he asked.

"We both die, Lex Luthor comes back, and my clone nearly destroys the world," Kara told him.

"That does sound serious. I think I should come with you," Mon said wanting a good fight.

"Not this time. I can't risk anyone I love getting killed...again. I died of a broken heart when you were killed. The enemy used our family against us. I'm stronger alone," Kara said.

"Will you be coming back?" Mon asked.

"Of course. Once Alex is out of danger, I'll go into cryo-sleep and I'll be back before you know it," Kara said.

"What if you die?" Mon asked concerned.

"Then Brainiac 5 sends another message to his future self on what went wrong, and we do it over again," she said.

"This time-travel business confuses me," Mon admitted.

"Is it too hard for your Insane brain to comprehend?" Kara teased.

"For me, it will be like you were gone only for an instant but for you, it will be years," Mon considered.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Will you still be the same Kara I've come to love? Or will you become a hippie pacifist?" Mon asked.

"I will always be a bad-ass killer," Kara assured him.

"You'll have needs you'll want to satisfy," Mon realized. "Sexual needs."

"I can be celibate for however many years it will take," Kara said.

"Bullshit," Mon doubted.

"Okay, let's compromise on this. I won't have sex with any man while I am in the past," Kara said.

Mon gave her an odd look. "I want pics and video."

"Deal," Kara agreed.


	122. East Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The East Titans attack the DEO and L Tower.

**Season 4.5 Episode 4**

* * *

While other students were bored out of their minds, Connor took a careful interest in the video being displayed on the projector screen of a hive of bees. "And that is what is called a hive," the teacher said obviously, earning a few yawns from the students.

"Wasps and bees, same members of the insect family, both with two pairs of wings, both with stingers. Can anyone tell me the difference between them?" the sexy blond teacher asked them.

The class all gave her blank looks. The teacher noticed Connor writing furious notes. "Mr. Danvers?" she asked him.

"Well, bees are pollinators while wasps are predators...and wasps are more aggressive, more dangerous. One species of wasp is considered a brood parasite. They've lost the ability to make nests, so they use brute force to make other wasp species raise their own, and they make them feed their baby larva maggots," Connor said.

"Why you always talking about maggots? You must be one," a fat Black kid joked.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Connor demanded wide-eyed.

The class laughed at that. "Alright, that's enough," the teacher rebuked them.

"Don't worry, smart guys always get the girl in the end," Caitlyn smiled at him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Alex, Kara, and Hank investigated the time capsule the Fatal Five had arrived in. It pulsed red making weird alien noises. "Creepy as fuck," Kara remarked.

"Is it an alien language?" Alex wondered.

"None that I have ever heard of," Hank said. "By the way, I heard you're a mom now. Congratulations," Hank smiled at her.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without...," Alex began.

"Me," Kara nodded proudly.

"Kelly," Alex corrected. "She's a psychologist, so I can trust her to be a good influence," Alex said staring at Kara.

"I am an excellent mom. Half of my kids are well-adjusted and that ain't bad," Kara said defensively.

"I was surprised you decided to adopt a teenager, Alex. I thought you were more into raising a kid from infancy," Hank said.

"Well, I figured I needed a few practice swings before the real thing," Alex said thoughtfully.

"God damn, I can't wait to see what happens with this kid," Kara said amused.

A hologram of Brainiac 5 then appeared in the DEO. "I am pleased to report that Connor is the top student in his class."

"In the Metropolis public school system? That's a low bar," Kara smirked.

"Stop talking shit about our public schools. Our teachers work hard," Alex said defensively.

"No doubt. I was referring to the little monkeys being taught in the school," Kara clarified.

"Yes, well, he has much to learn," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm actually more concerned with his ability to interact with humans in a healthy way. Superman did remarkably well. His cousin...not so much," Alex said.

"That is so not true," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm deeply concerned for you, Alex. This isn't some normal boy. He has powers just like Kara," Hank warned her.

"I've fought Kryptonians," Alex scoffed.

"And gotten your ass kicked," Kara reminded her.

"You'll see. I got this," Alex said confidently.

* * *

**Southwest, USA**

Lena Luthor stared intently as Bombshell fired an intense beam of light from her palm. The beam went one side and out the other side of an old tank. "Impressive," Gen. Lane said of her.

Bombshell was now encased in chrome metal while still having a feminine shape. Her hair was rigid and chrome-like as well. Despite this, she still wore a black t-shirt, camo pants, and boots. "Let's begin the phase two testing," Gen. Lee said to his men.

A squad of Infantrymen fired on Bombshell with automatic fire. The bullets merely bounced off her chrome skin while basting holes in her shirt and pants. "Alright, that's enough," Gen. Lee said to them.

"I didn't even feel it," Bombshell smirked.

What followed was grenades and mortars being thrown her away. The explosions blasted the dirt into the air but Bombshell was unharmed. No matter the intensity of the explosion, Bombshell appeared to be invulnerable to conventional weapons.

"It appears we have a Titan on our hands," Gen. Lee smiled.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara entered her apartment and found Jessica watching TV bored. "How much longer will it be before you bring down the Fatal Five?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, could be a week, a month, a year, who knows?" Kara said unconcernedly. "Why? You don't like my apartment?"

"It's fine, I guess," Jessica allowed.

"It's better than your place for sure," Kara said dismissively.

"It's just a little crowded with two people," Jessica remarked.

Kara sat on the couch and got close to her. "I don't mind."

"Are you...hitting on me?" Jessica wondered.

"If I was hitting on you, you would already be dead," Kara scoffed and backed away a little. "Tell me, have you ever used your ring to, you know, create a sex-toy construct."

"What? No," Jessica replied shocked and appalled

"Failure of imagination," Kara said as she created the green construct with Jessica's ring.

"What the hell? How did you get it off my finger?" Jessica said freaked out and tried to get the ring back.

Kara handed it back to her. "Please, I can move faster than a bullet. Getting that ring off your finger is child's play," Kara smirked.

"I would be in deep shit with the Guardians if I ever lost this," Jessica said putting the ring back on.

"Sounds like the patriarchy has control over you," Kara mocked.

"There is the Violet Corp made up entirely of women, but they're crazy as fuck," Jessica told her.

"That's an exaggeration. I tried to join their little club, but they said I was too 'mentally imbalanced' to be one of them. What kind of bullshit is that?" Kara frowned.

Jessica gave Kara an odd look wondering if she could really believe that. "So, if we're going to share this apartment, I figured we should save on water by showering together," Kara suggested.

"I'm...not comfortable with that. I'll split utilities," Jessica rejected.

"Well, I only have one bed, so we're going to have to share it," Kara said.

"I'll just sleep on the couch, thank you," Jessica replied.

Kara gave Jessica a thirsty look. "You don't understand. I'm married. I can't go out with men while I am in this time period," Kara told her.

"That goes for women, too," Jessica said obviously.

"No, we have a deal on that," Kara said.

"You're Bi?" Jessica wondered.

"I'm whatever the fuck I want to be," Kara replied.

"Not interested. You're going to have to find another broad," Jessica refused.

"You're a college girl. You never cared to experiment a little?" Kara asked.

"Statistically speaking, non-college women are more likely to experiment with their sexuality," Jessica recited.

"Damn," Kara realized. "I knew there was a reason I never went."

"You never went to college? How did you ever become the chief journalist editor at Catco?" Jessica wondered.

"It's actually a funny story that involves bribery, favoritism, sex-appeal, and the fact that I have super-powers," Kara grinned.

"Unbelievable," Jessica shook her head dismayed.

"Speaking of which, I should probably go to work," Kara figured. "You're coming with me."

* * *

Kara and Jessica entered Catco and addressed the employees present. "Listen up, with James in the hospital, I'm in charge," Kara said to them all. "I'm promoting my good friend, Barney, as journalist editor," Kara said standing next to him.

"Fair...and balanced," Brainiac 5 grinned.

"Every year, this place gets worse and worse," a random employee muttered. Kara caught what he said but made no move against him. She enjoyed torturing their souls.

Kara entered Jame's office and sat down in his chair. Brainiac 5, Nia, and Jessica followed her inside. "Congratulations on failing upwards, once again," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"Fuck you, Barney," Kara smiled back.

"Why wasn't I made journalist editor? Barney has never worked here," Nia asked annoyed.

"There's a cap on interns. If I hire you as a full employee, I can't hire a new intern. So, you can see my dilemma," Kara said.

"Then who's she?" Nia asked of Jessica.

"Oh, she's my new assistant since I got rid of Eve. She was actually working for Lex Luthor this entire time. Who knew?" Kara smirked.

"I knew," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Yes, you know everything," Kara mocked. "So, the Fatal Five are still running free. I want articles stroking the paranoia of this city. Where will they strike next? Who will they kill? I want this city to literally shit its pants," Kara ordered.

"You would be a great Yellow Lantern," Jessica mocked.

"I tried to join them, but they said no. Apparently, you have to feel fear to be able to utilize fear," Kara said.

"Why do I have this impression you're not taking out the Fatal Five, right now, because you want to sell magazines," Jessica frowned.

"She knows you're Supergirl?" Nia asked incredulously.

"Who doesn't?" Kara rolled her eyes. "I can't destroy the Fatal Five, right now, because I don't know where the other two are. Once they're all together, I can kill them all," Kara said.

* * *

**MOSCOW, PATRIOT**

Kara, as Supergirl, landed on the designated spot in an open field and immediately dropped down into the PATRIOT facility underground. "You fucked up. You got our agent, Jericho, killed," Alina said scornfully in Russian.

"I have his essence on a data disc. Here's a copy," Kara said handing it over to her. 

Alina took the disc but gave Kara a scornful look. "We almost had Deathstroke and his daughter, Ravager. Now, we believe they have formed an entire squad of freaks called East Titans," Alina said.

Kara looked over their roster list: Batgirl, Harlequin, Kid Crusader, Inertia, Enigma, and Sungirl. "You know, you can't just put a woman in the bat costume and expect people to take that seriously. Batman is more than just a costume. He's a highly trained ninja, detective, engineer, and computer wizard."

"Speaking to the choir," Alina agreed.

"Why do you need my help? It sounds like you guys could easily handle these losers," Kara asked.

"They're no longer in Russia. Last we heard, they're in America. Now, they're your problem," Alina told her.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

**Just Outside Metropolis**

The next morning was the weekend. Alex was working on rebuilding the door to the barn with Connor nearby. "Why are you always the one to do this kind of work?" Connor asked curiously.

"Even though we're two women, there's always a masculine and feminine personality to every couple. As it happens, I'm the more masculine one. I fix things, I pay the bills, I hunt, and I occasionally kill people at work," Alex told him.

"Makes sense," Connor allowed.

"I grew up on a farm like this in Maine. We had a barn just like this where I would look at the stars with my telescope," Alex reflected upon.

"What was your childhood like?" Connor asked.

"Oh, it was normal at first until Kara arrived. Then, everything went to shit. Every single week, there was an incident in which someone was brutally killed. Kara and I were constantly fighting aliens, monsters, and criminals," Alex said.

"I want to fight criminals...like Superman," Connor said brightly.

"Connor, listen very carefully. Superman didn't put on the cape until he was in his thirties and when he finally did, he made some really bad mistakes. Thousands died in Metropolis. It wasn't until later that he grew into the role. Don't grow up too quickly, alright," Alex told him.

"Okay," Connor agreed.

"Here's a Jolly Rancher," Alex gave him one. "Can you help mow the lawn?"

"Sure," Connor said running off.

Connor went over to the lawnmower and tried to get it to start. After several tries, he pulled a little too hard and the lawnmower went across the field over the fence. "Crap," he realized he had probably broken it.

As he got closer to it, he noticed the blades were still spinning while it was on its side. Relieved, Connor looked to just tip it over but then stopped. He became memorized by the whirling blades and wondered what would happen if he put his hand in there. He put his hand closer to the blades and then suddenly caught it breaking the lawnmower.

"Sweet," Connor said as he looked over his hand.

* * *

Later that night, Alex and Kelly took Connor to a diner. Kara, Jessica, Brainiac 5, and Hank were all present as well. At the arcades, Alex and Connor played a pistol game. "This is how you shoot," Alex taught him proper pistol aiming.

"Let's get you a stuffed animal," Kelly suggested to Connor at another arcade game.

"I want to kill more," Connor rebuked her.

Alex sighed. "Come on, go with Kelly."

Connor reluctantly did so and used the claw to get a stuffed bear. Kara came up to Alex. "I remember when Kon was his age. We gave him this super-sharp sword, and he just sliced up everything in the house with it. Then, when we took him to the park, he sliced up every tree he could find," Kara recalled.

"Did you ever think to take the sword away from him?" Alex asked.

"Swords don't kill people, people kill people," Kara replied.

"God damn," Alex shook her head dismayed.

Eventually, everyone sat down at the table. "Did you invite Lena over?" Alex asked Kara.

"She hasn't been returning my calls or text messages. Probably really busy or something," Kara figured.

"I'll look into it," Hank volunteered.

"Is not showing up to a gathering really grounds for surveillance and invasion of privacy?" Alex asked him.

"Yep," Hank nodded.

"Maybe, she just hates you," Alex suggested to Kara.

"Lena? No, we're besties. We're tight," Kara assured her.

Alex then got everyone's attention. "Today marks Connor's first month out of the tube. So, we're celebrating tonight."

A waitress brought over a cupcake with one candle on it. "Is she going to do this every month?" Hank whispered to Kara.

"Afraid so," Kara confirmed.

"Make a wish," Kelly encouraged him.

Connor thought about it and then blew the candle out. "Very nice," Alex said to him. "Do you remember when we had your first Earth birthday and you blew the entire cake into my face?" Alex said to Kara.

"I don't recall any such thing," Kara lied.

"What did you wish for? World peace?" Jessica asked naively.

"How about world domination," Kara said wide-eyed.

"Don't give him any ideas," Alex scolded her.

"You can't tell anyone or else it won't happen," Kelly told him.

Connor simply smiled awkwardly for everyone not giving anything away. "So, I hear you're killing it in school," Kara brought up.

"Let's not use 'killing' and 'school' in the same sentence," Alex scolded.

"It's a common phrase so get off my back," Kara shot back.

"Connor has scored in the top one percent of his class as expected," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"As expected from a pure-blooded Kryptonian," Kara gave Connor a high-five.

"Except you were never in the top one percent of your class. I was," Alex reminded her.

"Yes, and you got into the best colleges and then what happened? Hank, can you refresh my memory?" Kara mocked.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex glared at her.

"A special boy deserves a special present," Kara said handing it over to him.

Connor opened the present and found a cardboard box of a hunting rifle. "Holy fuck," Alex said looking it over.

"Neat," Connor said looking it over.

"Remington Model 673 with .350 caliber Remmington mag. It's got a good kick, but you won't even feel it," Kara said to him.

"How grossly irresponsible. Thank you," Kelly gave Kara a fake smile.

"Is that even legal in the state of New York?" Hank wondered.

Kara scoffed at that. "Who cares?"

"I do. God damn, Kara. Couldn't you come up with something more sensible like a game station, a bike, or roller blades?" Alex asked her.

"I wanted to give him something you would never get him. That's what aunts are for," Kara said.

"He's only thirteen years old," Alex reminded her.

"When I was thirteen, weapons were banned on Krypton. You never truly appreciate your right to bear arms until you don't have it," Kara said wiping away a tear.

"Here, here," Hank agreed.

"I want to kill some elk," Connor said enthusiastically.

"Only with me with you," Alex told him.

"I think we're done here," Kelly said slightly upset.

"Alright, it's getting late. Let's go," Alex said to Connor.

"I don't want to," Connor refused.

"What did you say to me?" Alex asked crossly.

"I said, I don't want to," Connor said slamming his fist on the table creating a loud noise.

"Connor, listen to your mother," Kara said gently.

Connor eyed Kara and then complied. Alex, Kelly, and Brainiac 5 left with Connor out of the diner. "Well, that was awkward," Jessica remarked.

"It was. But now the real fun begins," Kara said getting the waitress's attention. "Three pitchers of beer and keep them coming," Kara ordered.

* * *

Alex and Kelly went home and sent Connor to bed. While on the couch, they discussed Connor's recent outburst. "I just don't get that kid," Alex said taking off her boots.

"It was so unlike him," Kelly agreed.

"I worry about him, getting older, changing. All that toxic testosterone in his system," Alex said concernedly.

"James was so much worse at his age," Kelly recalled. "You know, he would steal alcohol, bust into people's cars, and stalk people."

"Damn," Alex said surprised. "How about we go camping next weekend, the three of us."

"Great idea. The three of us can just talk about our feelings and not be distracted by electronics. It will be good for all of us," Kelly agreed.

"Now that Connor has his new toys, let's play with ours," Alex smiled.

"Oh, behave," Kelly laughed and the two women quickly went to their bedroom.

* * *

At the diner, Hank and Kara were already sloshed while Jessica looked on awkwardly. "So, I made this deal with my husband that I wouldn't fuck any men while in this time. But it's been nearly two years now. I am so starved for sex," Kara told Hank.

"I haven't had sex since my family died on Mars two centuries ago so get the fuck out with that," Hank said unimpressed.

"Yeah, but you're a plant," Kara pointed out.

"If it means so much to you, I could shape-shift into a woman," Hank offered.

"Don't tease," Kara warned. "Besides, I'll know it's you."

"What if I pretended to meet you randomly in disguise?" Hank asked.

"I instinctively X-ray vision everyone I come across," Kara shot down.

"Just use Tinder," Hank suggested.

"I don't want scores of girls coming over. Then, I have to erase each and every one of their memories. It's a lot easier to have one dedicated fuck-buddy," Kara said.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Hank pointed out Jessica.

"I'm really trying hard not to listen to this nonsense," Jessica said as she played on her phone.

"She already rejected me. Is it because I'm ugly? Am I no longer hot?" Kara began to cry.

"There, there," Hank patted her on the head.

"Will you three be okay driving back home?" Erica, the waitress asked concernedly.

"I don't drink and drive. I drink and fly," Kara told her.

"I'll be driving," Jessica said quickly.

"But we didn't bring a car," Kara said confused.

"Kara, shut the fuck up," Hank told her off.

"We'll be fine," Jessica assured Erica.

"Oh, shit," Hank realized as the DEO was under attack.

* * *

At the L Corp tower, Lena worked late on a Saturday night. In a force-field protected room, stood Bombshell. "This laser is supposed to simulate Supergirl's heat vision. Let's see if your skin can withstand it," Lena said and then turned the laser on.

The red laser went through the force-field and hit Bombshell's chest. "How are you feeling?" Lena asked.

"I don't feel anything," Bombshell told her.

Lena increased the laser's power to the maximum. The chrome skin on Bombshell began to glow slightly but the laser couldn't penetrate or melt it. Lena then turned the laser off. "Impressive," she said pleased.

"I feel stronger like I actually absorbed the power of the laser," Bombshell noticed.

"Can we go home now?" her lab tech asked her after slaving all day.

"Yes, but you're all coming back in tomorrow," Lena ordered.

"But it's a Sunday," the lab tech protested.

"And I don't give a shit!" Lena yelled at him.

The power in the building then went off. Lena's workers then made their escape. Lena looked around for anyone still in the room. "Shit," she realized.

* * *

At the DEO, the doors were suddenly blasted out as Sungirl and Inertia entered. Grinning, Inertia went as fast as the Flash taking out each of the DEO men within a split second. Inertia then went straight for Brainiac 5. Activating an electrical field, Inertia was shocked as soon as he made contact with him. Brainiac 5 then wrapped tentacles around Inertia and held him tightly. Inertia struggled against his tentacles vibrating quickly. Brainiac 5 then calmly put a pistol to Inertia's head.

Sungirl blasted Brainiac 5's hand off and then fired on his mental tentacles freeing Inertia. The fire system then went off spraying the room with water from the ceiling. Sungirl immediately lost her powers. Inertia punched Brainiac 5 several times with his fast speed. Brainiac 5 furiously calculated his next move and grabbed a hold of him as he attacked.

"You going to hug me to death?" Inertia mocked.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 replied as he self-destructed.

Inertia fell to the floor burned and injured. With the water shut off, Sungirl struggled to get her powers back. J'onn flew over to the DEO tower and sank through the helipad until he reached the DEO floor. "The fuck?" Sungirl wondered of him.

* * *

At L Corp. tower, Batgirl and Ravager went down the halls quickly dispatching Lena's guards with their Batarang blades and swords. Ravager went over to the computer keypad and proceeded to hack into it while Batgirl kept guard. Throwing a smoke grenade behind them, Batgirl's eyes could see through the smoke. She went into the smoke and kicked ass on the incoming guards with quick punches and kicks.

Ravager got the door open. "Let's go," she said urgently.

The two went into the lab and were immediately confronted by Lena with a pistol. Batgirl threw a Batarang knocking the pistol out of her hand. Ravager then leaped in and kicked Lena to the floor. A sudden energy burst stunned them both.

"The fuck?" Ravager wondered as she saw Bombshell walk towards her. Bombshell pointed her hand at Ravager and fired. The beam nearly hit her, went through the wall, and through the building to the outside. Bombshell fired again but Ravager deflected the beam with her sword sending it through the ceiling. Ravager moved out of the way as the ceiling collapsed on her.

Batgirl leaped up and threw a razor-sharp Batarang at Bombshell slitting her throat. Batgirl watched in amazement as Bombshell's energy began to leak out dangerously.

"You fool. That energy discharge could destroy several city blocks," Lena said to them.

"No shit?" Ravager wondered. "Let's go."

Ravager and Batgirl fled the scene as Bombshell tried to contain the energy leakage from her neck. Lena took a metal collar and placed it around Bombshell's neck even as she felt the intense energy. Finally, Bombshell's power was contained.

Lena then fell to the floor exhausted. "Perhaps, I will take the day off, tomorrow."

* * *

At the DEO, Sungirl regained her full powers and blasted J'onn with heat energy. J'onn became distracted and burned from the flames around him. "The heat is on," Sungirl smiled as she continued to blast him.

A green beam suddenly blasted Sungirl out of the DEO. Jessica then created a green force-field around J'onn protecting him from the flames. Cold breath ended the flames immediately as Kara arrived as Supergirl. Inertia stared at Kara wide-eyed. He accelerated quickly leaving the DEO shaking the building with a sonic boom.

Kara then eyed Brainiac 5's head on the floor.

* * *

Alex and Kelly were busy making out when the lights came on. "Connor, not again," Alex said scornfully.

"Sorry to disappoint," Brainiac 5 said as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want now?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"The DEO has been attacked," he said seriously.

Alex sighed. "I have to go," she said to Kelly getting up.

Kelly sighed disappointedly as Alex left. "We can finish where she left off," Brainiac 5 offered, changing his hologram appearance to Alex.

"No and that's creepy as fuck," Kelly rejected him.

* * *

Alex arrived at the DEO to find the place in ruins. Hank was being treated by Brainiac 5 for his burns while Kara was passed out drunk. "What the hell happened here?" Alex asked Kara.

Jessica activated her ring and gave a green hologram of what she had witnessed. Alex watched as Sungirl was blasted out of the building and Inertia's escape. "Who the fuck are these guys?" Alex wondered.

"East Titans," Kara answered for her.


	123. Batwoman V Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batwoman teams up with the TMNT against Ra's Al Ghul and the Shredder.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Batwoman V Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**(With Supergirl, duh)**

* * *

Kate Kane found herself in a Chinese prison in shabby clothes. She waited patiently in a long line to get soup from the guards. She had been in plenty of prison fights with the men. She had been tested. She was true.

"They are going to fight you," an elderly prisoner said to her as a prison gang walked towards her.

"Again? They should have learned their lesson," Kate smirked.

"Until they kill you," the elderly prisoner warned.

"Tall order," Kate replied confidently.

The gang leader knocked her plate down spilling it on the ground. "You are in hell, little girl," he said in broken English. "And I am the devil."

"The devil can lick my ass," Kate shot back.

The gang leader then began to kick her ass. A prison riot then erupted with some prisoners trying to defend her. Kate found herself thrown in the mud and started wrestling around with the men. The guards then fired into the air to break up the fight. They then pulled Kate from the fight. "Why?" she asked of them.

"Protection," they replied.

"Yeah, from me," Kate smirked.

"You're hopeless. Solitary," the guard ordered as they took her away.

* * *

Kate was then thrown into a cell. "Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time?" Ra's al Ghul asked.

"Actually, I counted seventy of them," Kate disagreed.

"I counted one with the rest trying to save your ass, Miss Kane," Ra's replied.

"How do you know my name?" Kate asked.

"The world is too small for a US colonel's daughter to go missing no matter how well she hides," Ra's said.

"Who are you?" Kate demanded.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Ducard," Ra's replied. "I am greatly feared by the criminal underground."

"I don't fear you," Kate said defiantly.

"You should. I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I have learned over a lifetime. Skills that make me a nightmare to people like you," Ra's said threateningly.

"You mean Lesbians?" Kate scoffed self-absorbed.

"I can offer you a path," Ra's offered.

"What kind of path?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"The path of hatred towards evil and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows," Ra's explained. "If you devote yourself to an idea and if they don't stop you then you become something else entirely."

"What? Awesome, hilarious, handsome?" Kate assumed.

"A legend," Ra's corrected.

"Alright, I'm in," Kate said intrigued.

"Tomorrow, you will be released. There is a rare blue flower that grows on the eastern slopes. Pick one of these flowers. If you can carry it to the top of the mountain, you may find what you are looking for," Ra's said to her.

"You're making me go through all these hoops because I'm a woman, right?" Kate questioned.

"See you there, Miss Kane," Ra's smiled condescendingly and left the room.

* * *

Kate was indeed released from prison and rudely kicked out of a truck in the middle of nowhere. Wandering around the mountains, she came across a village. A blond woman then approached her from behind. "You missing something," Kara said holding the blue flower.

"I don't need it," Kate said to her.

"That's what you need to get in," Kara reminded her.

"That's bullshit. I'm going to just show up and tell them what's up," Kate said arrogantly.

"That isn't going to gain their respect," Kara said.

"I don't need the respect from some straight cisgendered males," Kate insisted.

"Holy fuck. I don't even know where to begin with that. Look, just take the damn flower and go up that hill," Kara said giving it to her.

"Fine," Kate relented taking the blue flower and going on her merry way.

"God damn," Kara shook her head.

* * *

Kate banged on the door obnoxiously until it opened for her. "About time," she muttered as she went into the dark wooden fortress. As she did, League of Shadow ninjas surrounded her.

"Come at me," she challenged them.

"Wait," Ra's stopped them. "What do you seek?" Ra's asked her as he came into view.

"I seek the means to fight social injustice," Kate said wide-eyed. "To turn hate into love, to turn shame into pride."

Ra's looked at the blue flower pinned to her clothes. He took the flower and showed the others it. "If you wish to bring pride to others, you must master your own."

"Oh, I got that covered," Kate assured him.

"Are you ready to begin?" Ra's asked.

"Fuck yeah," Kate said confidently.

Ra's proceeded to kick her ass using various martial arts styles such as the tiger, jujitsu, and panther. "You fight like a brawler without discipline," Ra's remarked.

"I'm not afraid," Kate said defiantly on the floor.

"Oh, you will be," Ra's predicted as he knocked her out. "Tell me, Miss Kane. What do you fear?"

* * *

Later, Ra's had a chat with Kate on the balcony of the fortress. "Do you still feel responsible for your mother and sister's death?" he asked her.

"Why would I feel responsible? I was just a kid," Kate replied.

"Come, let me make you feel like shit," Ra's said taking her on a training montage. "I will make you feel responsible for their deaths, so you can overcome the guilt you never had. I will teach you to engage six men at once," Ra's said.

"Try six-hundred," Kate smirked.

"I will teach you to disappear. We can teach you to become truly invisible," Ra's said.

"I would rather be there out in the open for all to see," Kate objected.

"Ninjutsu employs explosive powders as weapons or distractions. Theatricality and deception are powerful agents," Ra's taught.

"I would prefer a gun," Kate rolled her eyes.

"You must become more than just a woman in the mind of your opponent," Ra's told her.

"Did you just...assume my gender?" Kate scoffed offended.

* * *

On the ice, Ra's fought Kate with swords. "Your mother and sister's death was not your fault. It was your father's," Ra's told her.

"Well, duh," Kate agreed.

"Your father failed to act in time. Your mother was executed and your sister caught in the cross-fire," Ra's reminded her.

"You're right," Kate agreed.

"You're not supposed to agree with me," Ra's said angrily as he twirled her sword out of her hands.

Kate slid on the ice to take back her sword. She got back on her feet and rushed Ra's only to fall through the ice into the water. Ra's shook his head completely dismayed.

* * *

After weeks of training, Kate came before Ra's. He had concocted an opium smoke from the blue flowers. "Now, you must journey inwards," Ra's told her. "Breathe it in."

Kate did so and immediately was high as a kite. "Open this chest," Ra's instructed her.

Kate opened the chest and found a pistol. "It is your greatest fear. The weapon that killed your mother and sister. Now, overcome your fear and take it," Ra's instructed her.

"No problem," Kate said picking it up.

"You must now commit yourself to true justice," Ra's said as a prisoner was brought before them.

"Shoot him," Ra's ordered her.

"I kick ass, but I'm no executioner," Kate refused.

"Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share," Ra's told her.

"Fine, whatever," Kate said and fired the pistol. She missed even at close range. The bullet went through the floor and ignited the gun-power stored underneath. The explosion wrecked the fortress throwing wood debris everywhere.

"Holy fuck!" Ra's shouted as the ceiling fell on him.

Other ninjas went after Kate with their swords. Supergirl suddenly came down in between them. The ninjas attempted to engage her with their swords only for their blades to shatter upon hitting her. She proceeded to beat them all down even as the fire raged around them. Once she defeated them, she fired heat vision in all directions burning the fortress down. Taking hold of the dazed Kate, Kara flew her out of the fortress as it collapsed on itself.

Moments later, Ra's was taken out of the debris by a strong hand. Ra's looked up and cough as the smoke was all around them. "Oruku Saki," Ra's addressed gratefully. On Oruku's face were three distinct claw marks.

"Let's go," he said in a strong Japanese accent.

* * *

Kara and Kate walked down the airstrip towards a military airplane that would take them home. "Did you have fun?" retired Col. Jacob Kane asked her.

"I went to go find myself and I did," she replied.

"I don't know what any of that means but let's get the fuck out of here," Jacob Kane said leading them into the airplane.

"I'll catch you later," Kara smirked walking off.

When they were in the plane, Jacob Kane gave Kate a heartfelt hug. "You're all I have left."

"I know, daddy. I'm going to make you proud," Kate promised him.

* * *

**Gotham**

Kate strolled into Wayne Enterprise and met with Kara behind the CEO desk at the top floor. "I've graduated from ninja camp. Can I put the suit on now?" Kate asked.

"I wouldn't call what happened 'graduated.' What's the word that means the exact opposite of that? Yeah, you flunked out just like West Point," Kara critiqued.

"I didn't flunk out of West Point. I had the best grades in my class," Kate said defensively.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut," Kara smirked.

"I was tired of denying my true self," Kate shot back.

"I denied my true self every day since I've arrived here. Now, I'm the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprise, I'm the editor of Catco, and I'm ridiculously rich. All because I've kept my human identity and my Kryptonian identity separate," Kara said to her.

"What's your story?" Kara mocked.

"It's just begun," Kate said confidently.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Powers Industries has been hit by burglars that resemble ninjas. Some kind of corporate espionage or sabotage. We're probably next on the list. So, I'm unlocking all the doors to let them into the R and D facility. When they arrive, you can then kick their ass."

"What if they don't show up?" Kate asked.

"Then it wastes your time, not mine," Kara said brightly.

"Fine," Kate agreed.

Kara led Kate to the secret elevator to the bat cave at the bottom level. Kate went to work putting the suit on with high heel boots, a skin-tight armored suit, utility belt, gloves, and finally the cowl. It was a smaller version of the Batman suit with female dimensions in mind.

"It's a little tight," Kate said to Kara.

"You'll just have to identify yourself thinner," Kara mocked.

"With all your power, you could be a powerful ally for social justice," Kate told her.

"I don't fight for any cause but my own, the people I am close to. In the scheme of things, none of this political bullshit makes a difference," Kara told her.

"Well, I'm going to make a difference," Kate said entering the elevator.

* * *

As Kara predicted the Foot Ninja Clan descended upon Wayne Enterprise. They entered the R and D facility and slaughtered the scientists working late. They then tried to get their hands on the microwave emitter, but it became a hologram as they tried to touch it.

"I should have made the scientists holograms, too. Damn," Kara realized watching the video footage from the bat cave.

Batwoman then swung into action and began fighting the ninjas. She quickly became overwhelmed and was getting her ass kicked. Their swords sliced into her suit while ninja stars began to tear her up. Aside from that, she was getting physically beaten.

Kara sighed as she realized she would have to intervene as Supergirl. Then, she noticed something quite odd. Four large figures then dropped down to the ground floor and began fighting the ninjas. They were all humanoid-sized mutant turtles.

"What the fuck?" Kara wondered as she watched.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were in a circle as they faced all sides and with their weapons out. "Stand down and no one gets hurt," Leonardo said seriously.

"Your odds of getting your ass kicked are high," Donatello seconded.

"We'll fuck you up," Raphael promised.

The Foot clan considered the Turtles and decided to come closer with their swords out. "Cowabunga, it is," Michelangelo declared wide-eyed.

Kate watched stunned as the Turtles engaged the ninjas in what could only be described as a blood-bath. Leo slashed up a few of the ninjas with his two swords. Don smacked a number unconscious with his staff. Ralph stabbed fools left-and-right with his blades. Mikey whacked ninjas in the head with his nun-chucks. The ninjas retaliated by throwing ninjas stars at the Turtles slicing into their skin. Batwoman had to take cover as the air became thick with ninja stars. The Turtles utilized their hard shells to protect them from the onslaughts. Razor-sharp ended whips went for the Turtles' necks while smoke grenades went off. The lab quickly became a war-zone.

"Holy shit," Kate realized trying to escape the battle.

As the smoke cleared, the Turtles were bleeding and hurt but a few dozen ninjas were on the floor cut up and broken. Leo then focused on Batwoman. "Who's the girl?" Ralph asked rudely.

"Kind of looks like Batman," Mikey noted.

"She's human," Don determined.

"Well...no shit," Ralph said unimpressed.

"I'll handle this," Leo said approaching her.

Batwoman put her hands up and gave Leo a solid kick as he got close. He simply backhanded her against the wall stunning her. Leo then pulled Batwoman off the floor. "Where's Shredder?" he demanded.

"What?" Batwoman asked confused.

Leo studied her and then let her fall back to the floor. "She doesn't know. Let's move," Leo ordered the others.

"You can't just leave," Batwoman said outraged. She got up, shot her projectile cable gun towards the ceiling, and then leaped up over Leo's head for a kick to the head. Leo quickly sliced off her cable and then kicked her to the floor. Batwoman was now surrounded by the four of them.

The glass ceiling then shattered as Supergirl landed near the fallen Batwoman. "Impressive body count, guys," Kara smiled amused.

"We were about to add two more," Ralph threatened.

"You're adorable," Kara said not taking him seriously.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded of her.

"Do you really not know? Have you been living under a rock these last few years?" Kara wondered.

"No, a sewer," Don informed her

"Well, okay then," Kara grinned.

"We're looking for Shredder," Ralph said to her.

"Have you tried Office Depot?" Kara mocked.

"I've had enough of your sass," Ralph said angrily.

"Oh, I've only begun," Kara told him.

Ralph then punched Kara to the face as hard as he could. Kara merely shook her head and kicked him across the room. Don then slammed her with his staff only for nothing to happen. Kara quickly disarmed him and punched him away. Mikey placed his nun-chucks around her neck to choke her out. Kara elbowed him hard to the gut dropping him. Leo then swiped at her with his sword. Kara easily dodged each of his swings and then caught his blade with her hand.

"No way," Leo realized he couldn't take back his sword.

Kara disarmed him taking the sword away from him. Leo then took out his second sword. The two dueled furiously as fast as Leo could muster. Kara kept up with his speed and then cut him to his leg and arm dropping him. Kara then clapped her hands as the other three charged her. The shock-wave stunned them all to the floor.

The four brothers gathered together. "When did we lose control of the situation?" Mikey asked stunned.

"I'm calling it," Don said.

"Agreed," Leo nodded.

Leo threw down a smoke grenade and fled the scene. Kara could see through the smoke but allowed them to escape anyway. She then looked down at the beaten Batwoman. Helping her back to her feet, Kara brought her back to the Bat-cave. "Did I really see mutant turtles?" she wondered.

"Afraid so," Kara confirmed.

* * *

In the sewers, the Turtles retreated to their secret lair. "You are injured, my sons," Splinter noticed.

"We took care of the Foot Clan easily enough but a girl in a red cape showed up," Mikey said.

"Supergirl," Splinter identified.

"Who is she?" Leo asked curiously.

"She's an alien from Krypton. On her world, she was no different from humans. But once she arrived here on Earth, the yellow sun made her powerful. No amount of training could prepare you for her," Splinter said to them.

"That sucks," Mikey said immaturely.

"Know your limitations," Splinter lectured.

"We can't afford to have limitations," Ralph said bitterly.

"She's not our enemy," Don said.

"She just kicked our asses," Mikey objected.

"Seek allies wherever you can," Splinter taught them.

* * *

The next night, the Foot clan was at the docks in full ninja gear with Shredder with them. The Foot clan worked to transport their drug supply into trucks to send downtown. As the ninjas worked around the dock, one-by-one they were taken out by a dark figure. Noticing something was amiss, the ninjas took out their swords for battle. The ninjas went into a circular pattern giving them 360-degree security. Batwoman fell inside the circle and attacked. The ninjas quickly subdued her and proceeded to kick her ass.

"Wait...give her to me," Shredder ordered them.

Batwoman was brought before Shredder. He looked her over and then placed his wrist blade at her neck. "What are you supposed to be? A can opener?" she smirked.

"Let her up," Shredder ordered.

Batwoman got back on her feet as the ninjas created a circular perimeter around them. "You've caused me enough trouble. Now, you face the Shredder," he told her.

Batwoman rolled her eyes and went for a kick. Shredder didn't even bother to block it. Batwoman then went for a punch to his mask without effect. Shredder then punched her hard to face sending her into a daze. He took hold of her shoulders and kneed her hard to the gut and then elbowed her to the ground. As she fell, Shredder kicked her. Shredder reached out and took a spear from one of his ninjas.

As Batwoman crawled away, Shredder aimed for her back to slice her through. He then heard four loud thuds. "Leave the little lady alone," Leo told him.

"Kill these creatures," Shredder ordered his men.

The ninjas scattered as they went after the Turtles. Leo took on Shredder one-on-one with blades clashing. Leo sliced Shredder's spear in half with his sword. Shredder took the two pieces of his spear to block Leo's two swords. "You have learned much from our last encounter, turtle," Shredder complimented.

"Thanks," Leo smiled

The two continued to duel with Shredder taking advantage of his shoulder blades to get scrapes on Leo's skin. Shredder then head-butted Leo to the ground giving him a forehead wound. "Only together can you defeat me," Shredder told him.

Shredder took one of Leo's swords and the two fought amid the cargo containers. The other three Turtles fought the ninjas jumping from one cargo container to another. Leo lost his footing and fell to the ground on his shell. "Now, you die," Shredder said as he was about to kill him.

Cables tied Shredder's feet together keeping him in place. Leo gave Batwoman an appreciative look and then gave Shredder solid punches. Shredder groaned as he fell to the ground. Using his wrist blades, he cut the cable and quickly got to his feet. However, he had lost momentum. Leo punched him several times forcing him back towards the dock. Leo finally gave Shredder an upper-cut that took off his helmet.

Shredder glared at Leo and Batwoman with his full expression seen. Leo and Batwoman took him on both at the same time. He managed to fend them both off sending them to the ground. Supergirl then dropped in and punched him through the gut and out the other side. Shredder gave her a look of shock as he was hit.

"Death comes for us all, well, except me, but you get the point," Kara said to his shocked face.

"What the?" Shredder coughed up blood.

"It's a great honor to be killed by Supergirl. Just saying," Kara smirked.

Shredder fell to the ground dead. Kara energized her hand evaporating the blood off it. "You killed him. I thought that was against the rules," Batwoman said stunned. "I could have shot him with a pistol."

"Your rule, not mine," Kara corrected. "You represent young thin liberal lesbians with a victim-hood complex, and you cannot afford to let them down by killing people."

"What about your fans?" Batwoman asked.

"Unlike you, I don't give a fuck about them. I actually hate them," Kara replied.

"I wish we had fans," Leo said getting back up.

"Oh, you do," Kara assured him. "They've just been disappointed several times since 1990."

The three other Turtles came back victorious. "We took names and kicked ass," Mikey grinned.

"Is that...Shredder?" Don asked amazed of the body.

"Yeah, I got him," Kara said proudly.

"We fought him for years, our master lost an ear to him, and you killed him," Ralph said pissed-off.

"You can get the next one," Kara promised.

"What were they planning?" Leo wondered.

Kara opened a box of teddy bears. "That's so cute."

"Teddy bears?" Batwoman asked incredulously.

Kara used her X-ray vision to see the drugs inside. She tore the bear apart and took out the drug. Placing the drug pouch up to her face, she crushed it releasing the powder up her nose. "Oh, this is some good shit," Kara said feeling high.

Kara then looked around and saw herself in a large concert filled with enthusiastic concert-goers. "I must be tripping balls but I like it," Kara said enjoying the experience.

The singer then came out and the crowd roared. Kara's eyes gave a look of horror as she saw Taylor Swift about to sing. "This can't be real," Kara said as she tried to fly away but couldn't.

"You need to calm down, you're too loud, you need to just stop," Taylor Swift sang.

Kara tried to shut it out but couldn't. Making it worse were all the people in the crowd enjoying the song. "I can't handle this. I'm about to freak out," Kara said to those around her.

"She's the best," a young man said to her.

"No!" Kara shrieked in her mind.

She then began to glow as she went Prime. Meanwhile, Batwoman and the Turtles gave Kara an alarmed look as she started to glow. Alex and the DEO arrived on the scene just before Kara was about to annihilate the docks. With Kryptonite handcuffs, Alex snapped them on Kara's wrists forcing her to power down.

"Why? Why Taylor?" Kara sobbed on Alex's shoulder.

"I got this," Alex said to the Turtles and Batwoman.

Alex took the powered down Kara away from the docks as the DEO collected the drugs and Foot Clan members. "It was so horrifying," Kara moaned.

"I know it was," Alex said condescendingly as she took her away.

* * *

The next morning, the head of Wayne Industries R&D department came to Kara as she slept in her chair wearing sunglasses. "Miss Danvers," he asked nervously.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled and nearly fell out of her chair. "So...how can I help you, Dave?" she asked as she composed herself.

"We have a situation. The coast guard picked up one of our cargo ships last night...," Dave began.

"Coast Guard," Kara chuckled. "I'm sorry, continue," Kara humored him.

"The ship was heavily damaged, all crew missing, probably dead," Dave said.

"Is the ship and crew insured?" Kara asked becoming serious.

"Yes," he assured her.

"We'll mourn for them in the press, set up a scholarship in their names, and then when this blows over we'll file an insurance claim at the end of the fiscal year. We may actually come out of this ahead," Kara said brightly.

"Very good but the ship was carrying a prototype weapon. It's a microwave emitter. It's used in desert warfare to vaporize the water supply," Dave said.

"Sounds bad-ass," Kara said vaguely recalling approving of the project.

"Well, they turned it on," Dave reported.

"That's not very responsible. Why the fuck would they do that not knowing what it would do to the ship? It could have sunk the ship with them on it or even vaporized themselves," Kara said. "You know, the human body is two-thirds water. Only someone like Supergirl could resist the power of that kind of weapon," Kara said.

"Or Superman," Dave added.

"Fuck Superman," Kara glared at him.

"Right, well, they have it," Dave said.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed. "Start shredding documents."

"Already working on it," Dave replied.

Kara stood up and clutched his shoulders. "You shall now be known as the Shredder."

"Thank you," Dave said touched.

* * *

That night, Batwoman was hot on the trail finding a safe house in the hood filled with teddy bears where the drugs had been taken out. Coincidentally, Dr. Jonathon Crane also arrived with some thugs. "Get rid of all traces," he said softly.

"Better torch the whole place," one of his thugs said.

"Alright," Dr. Crane agreed.

The thugs began pouring gasoline all around the floor. One of the thugs took a leak in the bathroom. "Check your privilege," Batwoman said as she slammed him into the mirror knocking him out.

Batwoman then went for the second thug slamming him down to the floor. Dr. Crane then blasted her with his gas while wearing his Scarecrow mask.

Batwoman then saw Dr. Crane morph into Donald Trump. "Having trouble? I know how to help. I know all the best doctors. Great people, all of them."

"The fuck is this?" Batwoman stumbled away from him.

"Take a seat. Have a drink, it's on me," Trump told her as he poured alcohol on her. "You look like a woman that takes herself way too seriously. Do you want my opinion? Of course, you do. Everyone loves me. I got an excellent brain," Trump told her.

Batwoman tried to get away from him as her fear nearly overwhelmed her. "You know, I think you need to lighten up," Trump told her as he flicked a lighter at her.

Batwoman was instantly on fire. Running out of the apartment, she flung herself off the balcony into the rain. Batwoman fell to the ground hard and rolled to put out the flames. The people on the streets stared at her curiously. Batwoman worked her projectile cable gun and took herself up to the roof.

On the roof, she saw images of Trump, a KKK leader, and a Neo-Nazi thug approaching her. "Stay away!" Batwoman shrieked at them.

"We don't take too kindly to your kind," the Neo-Nazi thug said to her.

Kara then landed on the roof to rescue her. "In the rain? Really?" she asked annoyed.

"Trump, Nazis, racists," Batwoman muttered as she shook.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm a little insulted your greatest fear isn't me."

Batwoman got back to her feet and stared at Kara. "Beth?" she questioned.

"Okay, this is getting a little too deep for my tastes," Kara said and then injected the antidote into her neck. Batwoman fell in her arms. "Damn, girl, you smell like beer and not the good kind."

Kara then took Batwoman into the sky back to Wayne Tower.

* * *

A little later, Dr. Crane was busy putting the fear toxin in the Gotham water supply. The Turtles jumped down and easily dispatched Dr. Crane's men. As they did, Dr. Crane made a 911 call to the police. "Yes, I have an infestation of Turtles," Dr. Crane told the operator.

Ralph took Dr. Crane by the shoulder only to get hit with fear gas. Ralph backed away and started fighting the other Turtles. Leo and Don worked to restrain him. Mikey grabbed a hold of Dr. Crane while covering his nostrils.

"Who you working for?" Mikey demanded.

"Eat shit," Dr. Crane spat.

"Cowabunga, it is," Mikey grinned and then blasted Dr. Crane with fear powder that had been collected at the docks.

"Now, who you working for?" Mikey asked as Dr. Crane began to freak out.

"Ra's al Ghul," Dr. Crane replied wide-eyed.

"Who?" Mikey wondered. "What is this?" Mikey asked of the fear toxin.

"Fear," Dr. Crane said and then passed out.

Ralph was still fighting off both Leo and Don when he got smacked hard to the head with Mikey's nun chucks. Police sirens could be heard coming closer.

"Let's move," Leo ordered.

The Turtles moved their way to the elevator with Raph still passed out. Mikey began to rap freestyle as they went up to the top floor. "Knock that shit off," Leo scolded him.

"Okay, fine," Mikey muttered as they exited the elevator.

On the roof, Don took a projectile cable gun from his pack and fired onto the roof of a nearby building. "Wake up!" Leo slapped Ralph to the face.

"Where's Splinter?" Ralph asked fearfully.

"He's fine. We have to get moving," Leo told him.

Mikey and Don took slid down the cable to other building. Ralph stumbled his way to the cable. "Just leave me behind, bro," Ralph said disoriented.

"No one gets left behind," Leo told him.

Ralph then slid down the cable and tumbled as soon as he got to the roof of the next building with Leo following after him. The four of them then made their way down the fire escape letter and entered their Turtle van. Don drove the van at high speed away from the cops.

Ralph fell to the floor of the van. "I don't feel too good," he admitted.

Cops soon realized what had happened and chased after the Turtle van. "Shit," Don realized.

Don drove like a madman through the streets of Gotham as he tried to get out of the city. A fleet of cop cars and a helicopter were after him. Don attempted to swerve around cars to evade the cops with no success. He then unloaded green slime onto the street sending cop cars into spins. Don then armed the twin cannons on top of the van.

"Take the guns," Don shouted to Mikey.

"Got it," Mikey said taking the middle gunner seat. He turned the turret around, so he was facing the cop cars. The van then fired cannon shots at the cop cars disabling them.

"Stay calm," Leo said to the sickly Ralph.

"What the fuck is going on? Why is Splinter gone?" Ralph shouted incoherently.

Don sent the van hard into the bay and then activated the propeller blades, so it could act like a boat. The van then sank into the bay, turning into a submarine.

* * *

At the real Bat-cave under Wayne Manor, Kara noticed the Turtle van entering as it resurfaced inside the cave. Leo dragged Ralph out of the van and took him over to Kara. "He's really sick," Leo told her.

"This antidote is meant for humans. It may not work on him," Kara told him.

"We have to try," Leo insisted.

Kara took a needle and injected Ralph with it. It calmed him down and then he passed out. "Watch him," Kara said to Leo and then went upstairs inside Wayne Manor.

Kara found Alex watching TV. "When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham, I should have called the men in white coats," Alex said scornfully.

"Been there, done that," Kara reminded her.

"Is it thrill seeking then?" Alex accused.

"You're the one to talk. That's why you're still with the DEO," Kara said scornfully.

"I work at the DEO for the common good," Alex shot back.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted. "I don't experience thrill, because I cannot be defeated or killed. I am invincible," Kara said.

"So, what the hell is that?" Alex asked pointing to the TV of the Turtle van evading the police.

"Damn good television," Kara smirked.

"It's a miracle no one was killed," Alex scolded.

"Well...that makes it okay then," Kara said dismissively.

"You don't need Batwoman and you don't need turtles. You can handle this on your own," Alex said.

"But what's the fun in that?" Kara scoffed. "By the way, how do I look?" she asked referring to her white dress.

"Fine, why are you dressed up?" Alex asked.

"For the party, of course," Kara said obviously.

Kara entered the ballroom and greeted several dozen guests with Alex staying close to the door. Kara shook hands and gave fake smiles to all those present. "How's our stock?" Kara asked Dave.

"It's taking a dive ever since it was leaked to the press that we lost an entire ship," he said grimly.

"Good," Kara said pleased.

"Good?" Dave wondered.

"I didn't actually have any stock in the company up until now. I leaked the report to purposefully lower the stock, so I could then buy the stock at a lower price," Kara revealed.

"Genius," Dave smiled.

"I know," Kara smiled back.

Kara then addressed the crowd. "I know I don't come from old money, but I can assure you that I am rich as fuck now. I used to be that girl in small-town Midvale that never had any friends. But now, I have you all here celebrating my husband's birthday. Unfortunately, he couldn't be here tonight, but _we will_ drink all his booze. To Bruce Wayne," Kara toasted.

The rich folks toasted her back and then went back to their conversations. Alex came up to Kara. "You're married to Bruce Wayne?" she said stunned.

"It's a contract marriage. I get his mansion, his company, and all his toys while he's gone in Italy," Kara said.

"What's he doing there?" Alex asked confused.

"Making sweet love to Selina Kyle. No accounting for tastes. She's not even a blond," Kara rolled her eyes. "After he detonated that nuke off Gotham Bay, he decided to take a long-overdue vacation."

"Even if his Batwing had auto-pilot, he wouldn't have survived that blast. It's impossible," Alex said.

Kara gave her an uncomfortable look. "Instead of taking the nuke into space, you flew him away from the blast radius," Alex accused.

"We all owe favors. That's what friendship is all about," Kara said dismissively.

"You fucking risked millions of lives with that stunt just so you could make Batman look cool," Alex ranted.

"He's a symbol," Kara said.

"He's an ass," Alex corrected.

"Why don't you go down into the cave and have a chat with Kate. I'm sure you two have a lot in common," Kara suggested.

"Anywhere is better than being with these snobs," Alex said taking off.

A rich lady introduced a man to Kara. "Am I pronouncing it right? Ra's al Ghul."

"Yeah, that's right," Kara said as she faced him. "I thought you were dead."

"But is Ra's al Ghul immortal?" he asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Kara wondered.

"I know who you are, Kara Zor-El," Ra's said smugly.

"And yet here you are. You must have balls of steel," Kara smirked.

"Your compassion is your weakness," Ra's said to her.

"I assure you, I have none of that crap," Kara replied back. "Which is why I am not going to stop you from killing all these people."

"I won't hesitate to do so," Ra's threatened.

"Good," Kara smiled.

"I'm not bluffing," he warned.

"I know you're not," Kara agreed.

"What kind of hero are you?" Ra's asked skeptically.

"I'm the hero this city deserves but not what it needs," Kara recited.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Ra's told her.

"Coming from you, I must be," Kara agreed. Kara then addressed the crowd tapping her glass to get their attention. "I want to thank you all again for coming. The thing about a Wayne is that you are never short of good genuine friends, friends that want to make a difference in the world. So, here's to you people. So, please, stay as long as you like and let's all get drunk as fuck, alright," Kara said to them.

The crowd clapped in agreement and appreciation of her hospitality. "Amusing," Ra's allowed.

"So, I want in. I want a slice of the pie," Kara said to him.

"What?" Ra's wondered.

"You're using the fear toxin to hold the city ransom. I want a cut," Kara said to him.

"We're not holding the city ransom. We're going to kill everyone," Ra's corrected her.

"That's just bad business," Kara critiqued.

"You are sympathetic to these people?" Ra's asked.

"I honestly don't give a shit about them, but you could have given me the heads up before I bought a shit-ton of Wayne Industry stock. We could have planned this. Pre-sold the movie rights," Kara said obviously.

"I doubt your lovely apprentice shares your feelings," Ra's said.

"Too bad she's not in charge," Kara replied.

Kate then stormed into the room. "All of you rich fucks are phonies, two-faced, sycophantic suck-ups. Let me explain to you how this works. You see, the corporations finance the military-industrial complex. And the military goes out there and the corporations are out there in their corporation buildings and you see they're all corporationy... and they make money."

The rich folks gave her a dirty look. "I'm actually embarrassed for you," Ra's said to Kara.

"Just...do what you came here to do," Kara said putting her hand over her face.

"With pleasure," Ra's said taking out a Kryptonite blade and stabbing Kara in the back with it. Kara tensed up and fell to the floor hurt.

Ra's men began pouring gasoline on the floor and lighting it on fire. The rich folks fled towards the exit only to get cut down by Ra's men. Ra's snapped off his Kryptonite blade from her back when Kate kicked him away. "I'm here to make this a safe space," Kate told him.

"Kill me," Kara muttered.

"The only place you belong...is in the kitchen," Ra's replied getting back up.

"Careful, Ra's, that's where all the long knives are," Kate replied.

A beam from the house then fell on Kate dropping her. "Always be aware of your surroundings," Ra's lectured her and then walked off.

The League of Shadow members walked out of the fiery mansion. "Make sure no one comes out," Ra's ordered a guard and then took off in his car.

Alex came around and shot the guard dead with her pistol and then entered the mansion. "Hell of a way to die with our breasts pushed together, face-to-face," Kara said to Kate as they were both trapped underneath the beam.

"What the fuck happened?" Alex asked as she saw them both.

"It turns out that tour guide I hired in Tibet was an asshole," Kara said dryly.

Alex took hold of the beam and struggled to get it off them. "Come on, Alex. You're weak as fuck," Kara chided.

Kate did a push-up and worked to get the beam off them both. Kate then helped Kara get up. "I got stabbed with the usual. I'll be at Wayne Tower," Kara said walking off.

Kate and Alex looked at each other feeling a connection between them. "I'm sorry, I already have a girlfriend," Alex said awkwardly.

"I only date straight girls," Kate replied back.

* * *

Alex addressed Kate and the Turtles. "Arkham was broken in. All of the worst murderers and rapists are now free in Gotham. The Scarecrow is still on the loose and Ra's al Ghul has a microwave emitter that can vaporize the water supply releasing a fear toxin in the air that will tear the city apart."

"Bummer," Mikey said grimly.

"Shredder is dead. This is not our fight anymore," Ralph said.

"I calculate casualties in the millions," Don said to him.

"We have to act," Leo said resolved.

"Cowabunga, it is," Mikey grinned.

"Let's show the boys how it's done," Kate agreed with a smile and then went to suit up.

The Turtles gave her an odd look. "I thought we were boys," Mikey said confused.

"Just drop it," Raph told him.

* * *

Ra's and his men took a stolen SWAT van towards Wayne Tower only to find the bridges had been lifted blocking their access to the Wayne Tower. "We'll find another way," Ra's said looking at the monorail system. Brainiac 5 looked out the window as all the bridges were raised by his command.

"They'll be using the monorail system," he said to Kara.

A weakened Kara looked out the window. "Let's hope and pray that Batwoman can save us."

"I do neither of those things," Brainiac 5 remarked.

Ra's took the SWAT van and the microwave emitter through the slums near a monorail terminal. "The monorail system is the fastest way to get to Wayne Tower," Ra's said to his men.

"Who will take the microwave emitter?" one of his men asked.

"I will. My journey with you ends here, my friends," Ra's said to them all.

Ra's men then worked to get the microwave emitter onto the monorail. Meanwhile, the Turtle van activated their rocket engines allowing them to leap across the bridge and land in the slums. The Turtles came out of the van and looked around at the chaos. Criminals were running wild with police overwhelmed.

"Let's kick some shell," Leo said to them all.

Alex and several DEO men repelled down into the slums by helicopter. Alex then noticed the Scarecrow releasing fear gas everywhere. Putting on her gas mask, Alex went after him. Scarecrow was having the time of his life on a horse freaking out the population as a distraction for Ra's.

Alex took out her pistol and shot him off his horse. Alex then quickly apprehended him taking off his mask. "Ra's isn't holding the city ransom. He's trying to kill everyone," Alex told him.

"No shit?" Dr. Crane realized.

"Yeah, no shit," Alex mocked.

"Take this," Dr. Crane said giving her a wristband with fear gas capsules.

As the Turtles battled the criminals and Ra's ninjas, Batwoman glided across the slums and landed near Ra's at the monorail. "It ends here," Batwoman said to him.

"For once, you're right," Ra's replied.

Ra's ninjas then attacked Batwoman and proceeded to kick her ass. Batwoman retreated away only to be ambushed by fearful residence. She soon became buried by them as they overwhelmed her.

Alex found one of Batwoman projectile cable guns that had she lost in her fight. Pointing it at the train, she fired and hooked onto the moving train. Alex then shot towards the train and kicked out the window getting inside. Cut from the glass and fatigued from slinging onto a fast-moving train, Alex took out her pistol. Ra's quickly whipped her pistol out of her hands with his cane.

Alex took out her TASER staff and the two battled inside the train. Alex tried to get past Ra's and stop the train manually. Ra's jammed his cane into the controls stopping her. The two fought hand-to-hand with Ra's having the edge as he slammed Alex's head into a window shattering it. Ra's then decisively started beating Alex down.

Kara and Brainiac 5 noticed the train coming towards them. Kara saw Ra's and a dark figure she assumed to be Batwoman fighting inside the train. "Stop the train," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

Connecting himself to the monorail system, he stopped the train from getting any closer. "Fuck it," Ra's said as he activated the microwave emitter. It immediately powered up for a microwave surge that would vaporize Gotham's water supply including the water in their bodies.

Alex got up and blasted Ra's with Scarecrow's gas from her wristband. Ra's was taken aback as he saw Talia's face on Alex. Confused, he backed away from her. Alex looked over the microwave emitter but couldn't figure how to turn it off. "Shit!" she cursed as she realized they were both done for.

Brainiac 5 pointed his remote at the microwave emitter and turned it off. Alex sighed with relief but then noticed Ra's was gone. "Damn it," she muttered.

Back in the slums, the Turtles battled the escaped prisoners and freaked out civilians with a busted up Batwoman in the middle. Once the battle was over, Leo pulled Batwoman to her feet. Medical personnel then rushed into the slums to give out the antidote.

"We did it!" Mikey said smiling.

"Good work, gals," Batwoman said and then walked off.

"She's aware we're dudes, right?" Mikey wondered.

"Probably not," Don said skeptically.

"Pizza back in the lair," Leo told them.

"Let's go," Ralph said urgently.

"Not until we say it," Leo told him.

"Really?" Ralph said annoyed.

"Yeah, really," Leo insisted.

Ralph rolled his eyes. All four of them put their hands together. "Turtle Power!" they shouted and then dropped into the sewers.

* * *

The next day, Bruce Wayne and Kara strolled around the wreckage of the manor. "God damn, Kara, I get married to you, give you my company, and let you have the mansion only to have you burn it all down."

"Come on, man. It wasn't my fault. Besides, you have insurance. I got most of your snooty friends out of there alive," Kara said.

"I don't give a shit about them," Bruce told her.

"What do you give a shit about, Bruce?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know," Bruce admitted. "I thought it was wealth, women, entertainment, travel, and kicking ass."

"It still can be," Kara told him.

"What's the point of it all?" Bruce shook his head.

"To have fun," Kara said simply.

"That's right," Bruce agreed.

"I'll have this fixed up," Kara promised.

"Damn right," Bruce said to her and then tried to kiss her.

Kara broke away from him. "I can't," she told him.

"I respect that. I really do," Bruce said honestly.

"And I respect you giving that whore a place to live," Kara said.

"She's not a whore," Bruce disagreed.

"Yes, she is," Kara said adamantly.

"No, she's not," Bruce argued.

"Yes, she is," Kara shot back.


	124. Clash of the Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathstroke's East Titans, the Super Friends, and Lena's Bombshell all converge on Shelley Island.

**Season 4.5 Episode 5**

* * *

**Gotham**

Katherine Kane, the daughter of retired Colonel Jacob Kane and now Commander of the Crows in Gotham, was walking the streets when she encountered a homeless woman staring off into space sitting on her box. Kate came over to her and gave her some cash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It only encourages them," a male security guard told her.

Kate smirked and went back to the blond woman giving her an expensive golden watch. Kate then walked past the guard with a defiant look and went over to her motorcycle. Turning the engine on, she put on her headphones that screamed, "I'm a Womaaan!"

She then drove off into the night. The homeless woman was actually stunned by Kate's generosity. "You're going to score coke with that, aren't you?" the security guard assumed.

"You know it," Kara smiled. She had decided to become an investigative reporter for realz by pretending to be a homeless woman. She didn't collect a whole lot of useful information, but she did get a healthy amount of people to kick ass on.

As she went past the security guard, she was followed by a gang of homeless men. "Nice watch you got there," the leader said to her.

"Isn't it?" Kara antagonized knowing full well its owner was Bruce Wayne.

"Hand it over, girly," he ordered. "I want to know what time it is."

Kara found herself surrounded by homeless thugs in a square surrounded by buildings. "Over my dead body."

"That's the idea," the leader smiled.

He then struck her with his knife hand to the sternum. Kara caught his wrist and threw it back. Other homeless man grabbed her shoulder and the fight was on. Kara kept her punches and kicks to the lowest setting she could, so she wouldn't accidentally kill them all. For the fun of it, she also reacted to their own punches as if it affected her. What followed was a martial-arts brawl with her fighting back a few dozen homeless men after her watch. She then hooked her arms with two homeless men and used their bodies as leverage to kick a couple of homeless men back. She completed the flip sending the two she had hooked into backward.

Kara battled the homeless men relentlessly with punches and kicks to keep them from all ganging up on her. She tried out a number of different styles on them as she playfully sent them away from her. Finally, the homeless men managed to throw her into the air where she landed on a bench collapsing it. At one point, the homeless sent her to the ground. Kara quickly recovered but then saw dozens of more homeless people rushing her.

"Holy shit," Kara realized.

Kara increased her speed while trying hard not to actually hurt any of them. She was a hero after all. Still, she became quickly overwhelmed by them at her current level and was punched into a brick wall. Kara went for a metal pole sticking out of the ground. She took hold of it and pulled it out of the concrete floor. She then slammed the pole on one of the homeless breaking the concrete off it. With the pole clean of concrete, she whirled it around in her hands and then challenged them to come forward.

Undeterred, the homeless advanced on her. Kara leaped up into the air and landed in the middle of them beating several of them like pinatas. With her pole, she tossed many of them away from her across the square. The leader was hit to the midsection and went sailing across the edge of the square.

"More," he said insanely.

More homeless people rushed in. Kara placed the pole on the ground and then swung around it kicking the homeless away from her. When that didn't work, she swayed her body in a circle with the pole keeping them at bay. A homeless man leaped up and attacked her from above. Kara lost her pole and struggled to keep them off of her. She ended up jumping on top of the shoulders of individual homeless men as she tried to get away. The leader then leaped up and took her to the ground. The rest of the homeless people piled on top of her to prevent her escape.

"Give us the watch," the leader demanded inside the pile.

"No!" Kara refused and then used her Kryptonian strength to toss them all off of her. The homeless people cried out in slow-motion as they were thrown off.

Kara did a pose and then flew off into the air. The leader and the rest of his homeless buddies looked up into the sky. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara entered her apartment and found Jessica watching TV eating a pizza. "You smell like shit," Jessica remarked.

"You would too if you lived with the homeless all day and night," Kara said shedding her clothes and entering the shower.

Kara placed the expensive watch on a counter and took a warm shower. After twenty-four hours of being homeless, she now truly felt appreciative of all the millions of dollars she had accumulated in all of her schemes and scams. As she worked her hair, Jessica came into the shower as well.

"What the fuck?" Kara asked surprised.

"You're right. I should have been brave enough to explore my sexuality. Now, I am feeling things for you I've never felt with a woman," Jessica admitted.

"You're just figuring that out? Most people figure that shit out by twelve," Kara said to her.

"I guess I was too afraid to admit it to myself," Jessica said reflectively.

"Get the fuck out," Kara kicked her out of the shower.

"I don't get it," Jessica said pissed-off.

"You're not supposed to actually have feelings for me. You're supposed to be a straight woman that just wants to have fun every once in a while," Kara told her.

"Well...I don't know what I am now," Jessica replied.

"Get back to me when you figure it out," Kara said to her.

Kara then showered in peace and considered the green ring on her finger. Smiling deviously, she used her imagination to create a toy for herself. "Where there's a will, there's a way," she grinned. She then turned on her phone to her new favorite song.

"I'm a Womaaan!"

* * *

The DEO was still in ruins as Brainiac 5 placed a disc inside one of his copies. The copy became alive and looked around startled. "What is this?"

"You were killed but I stored your consciousness onto a data disc. I have now given that data disc a body," Brainiac 5 informed Jericho.

Jericho looked at his android hands. "Activate hologram program Jericho," Brainiac 5 instructed.

Jericho found the correct program with his thoughts and became himself again. "Can I use my power to possess people?" he wondered.

"Doubtful, but you can still serve a purpose," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"Yes, to end Deathstroke once and for all," Jericho vowed.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Deathstroke asked as he came in with Batgirl at his side.

"I'll be the one to end you...father," Jericho declared. "Sword."

Brainiac 5 casually gave him one and immediately the two clashed. Alex entered the room and noticed the fight. "What the fuck is going on here?" she wondered.

Batgirl threw a Batarang that barely missed her throat. Alex took cover and fired off a magazine at Batgirl. She also took cover with all the bullets missing. Alex went for another magazine when a Batarang knocked the pistol out of her hand across the room. Batgirl then swung in and kicked Alex hard to the chin dropping her. Batgirl then engaged Brainiac 5 who simply entertained her.

Deathstroke was kicking Jericho's ass but became too overconfident. "Yield," he ordered his robot son as he was on his knees.

"Never," Jericho spat and then impaled Deathstroke with his sword.

Brainiac 5 then took hold of Batgirl and injected her with a serum that knocked her out. He then took off her cowl revealing a young Asian woman. At a disadvantage, Deathstroke threw a smoke grenade down on the floor and disappeared.

"Where am I? Who are you?" a bewildered Cassandra Caine asked Brainiac 5.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hank's private investigations office, Inertia broke through the door and gave Hank some quick punches dropping his ass. Hank quickly recovered becoming J'onn and then Inertia's punches and kicks just went through him. Sungirl then arrived and blasted the office with fire. J'onn became distracted by the fire all around him. Sungirl calmly walked up to the fallen J'onn and blasted him with continuous fire.

"Everything burns," Sungirl laughed insanely.

A heat vision beam blasted Sungirl off her feet and into the air. She was carried over the city and into the bay where her powers were extinguished. Supergirl then blasted the fire with frost breath freezing Inertia in place. Kara then sped towards Inertia for the kill. The two moved faster than the eye could see with their quick movements. As Kara tried to get to him, she continued to breathe frost air. Inertia started slowing down and got hit a few times. He dropped an incendiary grenade and escaped. Kara took the grenade into her hand and allowed it to explode harmlessly in her palms.

"Thank you," Hank said weakly.

Kara looked at the damage to the office. "Don't worry about it. I'll get this all cleaned up," Kara promised him.

"What's the point of having your own business if some thug can just ruin it?" Hank asked looking around.

"What's the point of anything, Hank? It's about fun. It's about the chase," Kara said to him.

"You're right," Hank agreed.

"Let's get drunk. That always makes you feel better," Kara suggested.

"Sure," Hank nodded.

* * *

Cassandra was placed in the DEO clinic with Alex and Brainiac 5 supervising her. "She appears fine now," Alex said scornfully still smarting from being kicked to the chin.

"Deathstroke drugged me. I want vengeance," Cassandra said pissed-off.

"You can start by telling them where their base is," Alex said.

"It's on Shelley Island," Cassandra replied.

"Deathstroke is using the power dampeners to his advantage," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Will that affect Supergirl?" Alex asked concerned.

"Not in the slightest," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Deathstroke stole your Kryptonite supply," Cassandra brought up.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

"We are short on manpower," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Alright, I'm trusting you to lead us in," Alex said to Cassandra.

"As long as I get to make the kill," Cassandra replied.

* * *

Jessica rushed into the bar. "What's the emergency?" she asked ready to go.

"The emergency is that you're about to miss happy hour," Kara said obviously.

Jessica sighed and sat down with an obviously drunk Kara and Hank. "I'll have a beer," she said to the bartender.

"The fuck you will," Kara said dismissively. "Vodka martinis for everyone."

The bartender shook up the concoction and then poured it into three glasses just the way Kara liked it. "Is this...a gay bar?" Jessica wondered.

"Yep," Kara nodded.

"But they're all aliens," Jessica noticed as she used her ring to determine the species of each individual in the bar.

"Obviously," Kara said.

"But you're a strong Trump supporter," Jessica said confused.

Hank laughed at that. "What did you say about Trump?" a big alien brute got up from his table. Kara stood up to him.

"Respect the God-Emperor," Kara told him.

The alien brute head-butted Kara and then fell to the floor knocked out. Kara then went back to her table and sat down. "You just like fucking with people," Jessica realized.

"No shit," Hank smiled.

"How do you deal with it?" Jessica asked Hank.

"I used to be a hard-ass scolding her every time she came to the DEO. Then, I finally decided to let go and not give a fuck," Hank said reflectively.

"But he also changed me for the better. I'm a lot more responsible now. These days, I don't leak nearly as much classified material to reporters," Kara said.

"That's because you're in control of Catco now, so you like to keep everything close to the chest. You do realize that interviewing yourself is unethical," Hank said to her.

"I know. So, you still good for it?" Kara asked him.

"Sure," Hank rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked confused.

Hank then morphed into Kara. "I ask all the questions as Kara Danvers and Supergirl then answers."

"Only Kara Danvers can get an exclusive with Supergirl," Kara grinned. "By the way, in the previous timeline, you were really into a self-help group for aliens. You going to start one up?"

"You serious? Fuck no," Hank scowled.

"In a previous timeline, Hank worked with a woman named Fiona who had a crazy mother-fucker for a boyfriend. The self-help group got the notice of a loser named Agent Liberty. She was killed resulting in a race-war of sort between humans and aliens where a shit-ton of people got killed. You see how giving a shit just makes things worse?" Kara said to Jessica.

"Speaking to the choir. I have this awesome ring, and I haven't done shit with it," Jessica agreed.

"She's the apprentice you have been looking for," Hank said to Kara.

"I don't need a master," Jessica said dismissively.

"What a true apprentice of mine would say," Kara approved.

Nia then entered the bar and noticed the alien brute on the floor near Kara. "What happened to him?" Nia wondered.

"It's a short story," Kara said to her.

"We've found the hang-out of the East Titans. It's at Shelley Island," Nia said to them.

"I think the B-team can take them out," Kara said to her.

"Wait...am I the B team?" Nia asked offended.

"Afraid so. Take a seat," Hank offered her.

A disgruntled Nia sat down. "Watch this. It will be hilarious," Kara said taking Jessica's arm and pointing her ring at Nia. "Identify," Kara asked the ring.

"Naltorian/human hybrid, male," the ring answered.

Kara clapped her hands amused. "Must be something wrong with it," Jessica said confused.

"I'm transgender," Nia explained.

"Oh, I've never seen one in person," Jessica said suddenly interested.

"We're actually more common than you think. You might have met one and not known it," Nia said.

"They could be anyone," Kara said spooked.

"Good thing I got this ring to tell me," Jessica said.

"You're a Green Lantern," Nia realized.

"Yeah," Jessica said nonchalantly.

"Naltoria warned the Guardians about Parallax and they dismissed our warning because we were women," Nia said seriously.

"Oh shit," Kara said amused.

"I just work for them, alright," Jessica excused.

"Well, I'm not going to judge you for the actions of the Guardians," Nia allowed.

"Especially when there are so many other things you can judge her for," Kara mocked.

"Well, I have to get going," Nia said taking off.

* * *

The "B Team" assembled at Shelley Island composed of Nia, Jericho, Batgirl, Alex, and Steel. "How you feeling?" Alex asked James.

"I got this," he said confidently.

"Where's Supergirl?" Alex asked Nia.

"She said the B-team could handle it," she said.

"B-team? What the fuck?" Alex wondered offended.

A DEO helicopter approached the lighthouse of Shelley Island. "Surrender East Titans," the helicopter ordered.

Deathstroke fired an RPG at the helicopter. The helicopter fell into the water in pieces. Alex winced at the destruction. "Let's move," she ordered.

Brainiac 5 watched the battle from the DEO but then noticed a disturbance near Kara's location.

* * *

As Kara, Hank, and Jessica had another round a large monster charged into the bar. "What the fuck is that?" Jessica wondered.

"Validus," Kara identified.

The monster was twice the size of a normal man in an armored suit with its over-sized brain in a dome. Validus roared at them with massive jaws with multiple rows of sharp teeth. An energy beam from Validus' forehead targeted the three of them. Jessica put up a green shield to block the beam but the bar was completely destroyed.

"Unnecessary but thank you," Kara said appreciatively to Jessica.

"I got this," Jessica said confidently and then flew towards Validus. The beast took hold of Jessica and slammed her to the ground multiple times. Kara winced as Jessica got her ass kicked. Validus then threw Jessica aside and fired another beam at Hank. He phased just in time allowing the beam to go through him.

Kara then appeared as Supergirl and emerged from the smoke. Validus' brain pulsed with anger upon seeing her. "Remember me?" Kara smirked.

Validus threw a car at her. Kara sliced the car in half with her heat vision letting the two halves to fly past her. Kara then leaped towards Validus and punched him down the street uprooting the pavement as he did. Kara continued to punch at Validus' midsection creating punch marks in his armored suit.

"Come on, where's your friends at?" Kara said to him.

Validus let loose an energy beam from his forehead at her. Kara didn't even bother to block it. It went around her roasting the street around her. Kara burped drunkenly and walked up to Validus. The beast punched at Kara missing several times. Kara swayed while putting her hands up in the drunken boxing style. Finally, she punched a hole through Validus' midsection dropping him. Kara took hold of the dome that was Validus' head and ripped it out of his mechanical body.

"I know just the person to crack you," Kara grinned to Validus' brain.

* * *

At Shelley Island, the B-team and East Titans squared off. A vengeful Batgirl went after Deathstroke with them clashing with their blades inside the lighthouse. The two leaped around the lighthouse using cables to swing from floor-to-floor. Inertia sped around Steel at fast speed antagonizing him. Steel then extended out his hammer tripping Inertia. Steel then let loose a flame thrower from his suit. Sungirl jumped in and absorbed the fire protecting Inertia. She then fired back at Steel. James tensed up as his suit worked overtime to keep him cool. Sungirl kept up the heat until energy ropes wrapped around her body. Sungirl struggled with the energy restraints and was then thrown into the sea by Nia. Interia ran towards Nia to attack her. He went through a projection of her and smacked right into Steel's hammer knocking himself out.

Ravager and Jericho fought inside the lighthouse with their swords. "You shouldn't have betrayed father," Ravager told him.

"He betrayed us first," Jericho spat back.

Ravager took her two swords and sliced off Jericho's robot head. Meanwhile, Alex fought off Enigma and Harlequin at the same time in hand-to-hand combat. On the top of the lighthouse, Batgirl got the better of the fight kicking Deathstroke's mask off. Putting a Batarang blade to his throat, Batgirl intended to kill him.

"You made me your slave, you bastard," she said angrily.

"Do it," Deathstroke told her.

Alex came to the top of the lighthouse with her gun out. "Don't kill him. We'll take him in for questioning," she said to her.

Batgirl hesitated at that. "He'll never talk."

Bombshell fell from a helicopter and landed near the lighthouse. Lena looked on from the helicopter as her creation targeted the lighthouse. "Let's see what she can do."

"Make way," Bombshell said to Steel and Nia.

"There are still some of our people in that lighthouse," Nia told her as she saw Bombshell powered up her palm.

Bombshell ignored her and blasted the foundations of the lighthouse away with her palm. "Holy shit!" Alex shouted as the lighthouse collapsed underneath her.

"There were our people in there," Steel shouted at her.

"Necessary losses," she replied coldly.

"Not to me," Steel said and then swung his hammer into her gut. The hammer vibrated as it abruptly stopped. Bombshell disarmed Steel and then punched him continuously cracking his armor. Steel fell to the ground stunned by her strength. Bombshell powered up her palm to blow his head off.

"Stop! That's an order," Lena said to her already on the ground.

Bombshell powered down her palm. "Go back to base," Lena ordered Bombshell and then looked over Steel. She took his helmet off and found James gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry, James," Lena said to him.

"I'm sorry, too," James said disappointed in her.

Alex came out of the rubble with dust all over herself. "What the fuck was that?" she asked outraged.

"The military saw an opportunity to test its new weapon: Bombshell," Lena said.

"Yeah, well, we lost Deathstroke," Alex said peeved.

"How could he have survived?" Lena asked incredulously.

"Sometimes, a precise strike is what is necessary, not loud explosions," Alex lectured.

Lena rolled her eyes and left the scene.

* * *

An oblivious Kara arrived at the desert DEO base that was still functional and handed off Validus' brain to Brainiac 5. He immediately plugged the brain into his own computer brain and started reading the information. "All five of them are here, but he does not know where they are now except for the eye of Empress Emerald," Brainiac 5 said.

"Where's it at?" Kara asked.

"A prison colony controlled by the Green Lanterns," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, they want Jessica to get their eye back," Kara figured.

"It would be best to take Jessica's ring from her," Brainiac 5 advised.

"Without that ring, she's a dead woman," Kara reminded him.

"I know," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"Well...shit, I kind of don't want to do that," Kara frowned.

"Your attachment to one individual will lead to a multitude of death," Brainiac 5 said.

"Where would we store this ring? She can summon the ring to her finger whenever she wants," Kara asked.

"In the vault here. Have Jessica drain the ring of its power and then take it from her," Brainiac 5 suggested.

The DEO alarms then went off. Brainiac 5 turned the TV monitors to Shelley Island. Using cameras from the lighthouse, they saw Bombshell blast it to pieces. "Really?" Kara shook her head as she saw Bombshell's metal body.

"She does not appear to be a foe," Brainiac 5 said as he saw Lena arrive. "Her energy levels rival your own."

"Get the fuck out of here," Kara scoffed.

"Well, when you're in your normal state," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"That's better," Kara said scornfully.

Kara then noticed Alex emerged from the destroyed lighthouse covered in dust. "Oh shit," Kara realized.

"Her injuries do not appear to be life-threatening," Brainiac 5.

"None-the-less, it would appear I need to put down Lena's new toy," Kara concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this episode is based on the summer trailer for CW Batwoman that was never actually put in the show. It was widely mocked. The Kara vs Homeless swarm is based off Matrix Reloaded.


	125. Nia Ascending: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is caught in a Naltorian power struggle where Earth and the human race are at stake. Parody of Jupiter Ascending.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Nia Ascending**

* * *

Nia woke up early in the morning, dragged herself out of bed, got ready, and made her way over to Wayne Manor. All by herself, she went through each and every room picking up clothes, cleaning toilets, sweeping and mopping the floors, dusting all the portraits, vacuuming the carpets, and polishing all of Bruce Wayne's golf trophies. As she worked, Kara and Brainiac 5 sat on a couch chatting and enjoying drinks.

"Hiring your intern to clean up your entire mansion when you could do it all yourself within a split second is high on the list of fucked up things you've done," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"I bet it's not even in the top one hundred," Kara smiled.

"And you would be correct. However, the list reaches nearly ten thousand," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I'm glad someone's keeping count," Kara rolled her eyes.

"How did you come to acquire this property?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Bruce said if I kept the place clean and maintained, I could stay here," Kara said.

"Ah, an outsourcing of an outsource," Brainiac 5 realized.

"It's not like I don't pay her," Kara said dismissively.

"I calculate a high probability that it is below New York state's minimum wage," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

"Well, you don't get taxed on 'under the table' wages," Kara said obviously.

"Two wrongs make a right?" Brainiac 5 questioned.

"Like you give a shit," Kara scoffed.

"All done," Nia said brightly after two hours of hard work.

"Great, I'll see you at Catco," Kara said to her not bothering to check her work.

"Actually, I have a doctor's appointment," Nia reminded her.

"Well...shit," Kara recalled realizing she would have one less slave at the office.

* * *

**Naltoria**

On the feminist utopia of Naltoria, three siblings decided to meet to squabble over inheritance issues. Kalique and Titus walked together in an abandoned city as they waited for their brother Balem to arrive. The ground was blue sparkly sand. The city had once been vibrant but civil war between the genders had reduced the population to a handful of cities with many refugees spread across the galaxy.

"Have you ever seen a harvest?" Titus asked conversationally. He was a rather effeminate man with wavy blond hair and flamboyant clothes.

"No, never," she said disturbed by the notion. "But I hear they feel no pain. It's all quite humane, you know." Kalique said as she wore a crown, large earrings, a necklace, and several rings while wearing extravagant clothes. Unlike her brother, she appeared twice her brother's age in appearance.

"There are administrators present to make sure everything is done to code. Still, it can be rather affecting," Titus remarked.

"Now you sound like mother," Kalique recalled.

"Most of them feel miserable in their lives but what we do for them is a mercy," Balem said coldly as he entered the conversation via a portal.

"Balem, thank you for coming," Titus bowed his head to his older brother. "Congratulations on your last harvest."

"The House of Abrasax continues to thrive despite the squandering of your inheritance, brother," Balem said softly.

"I must say, your hormone treatments to change your gender from female to male have taken a toll on you. Is it possible that success does not agree with you?" Titus asked referring to Balem's tired appearance.

"You look so well, brother. Could it be that failure agrees with you?" Balem shot back.

"You may have inherited mother's mind for business, but I have inherited her heart," Titus said defensively.

"What does that leave me?" Kalique asked playfully.

"Her beauty," Titus said with false sincerity.

"I have more important matters to attend to, Titus," Balem said dismissively.

"It was her birthday recently. You know how I get sentimental and I went through mother's papers. One planet in her possession was the rarest and most beautiful estate in the galaxy," Titus said.

"Earth," Balem identified.

"It was part of your inheritance, was it not? Any chance you could part with it?" Titus asked.

"Titus, didn't you know that planet is worth more than all of your estates combined," Kalique told him.

"Really? I had no idea," Titus smiled.

Balem looked upon his sister and brother suspiciously and then departed.

* * *

**Earth**

At the fertility clinic, Nia took a blood test and provided a semen sample. "We should know soon whether you are fertile. The hormone treatments you received often result in sterilization," the doctor informed her.

"Yeah, I know," Nia said somberly.

"If I may ask, why didn't you freeze your sperm earlier?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't know...if I should...if someone like me should reproduce," Nia said honestly.

"What changed your mind?" the doctor asked curiously.

"I had a dream," Nia said vaguely.

* * *

**Naltoria**

Kalique arrived at her palace and was greeted by all her servants. The palace was placed near a waterfall that dwarfed the Niagra Falls. "This matter must be treated delicately. Neither Balem or Titus must suspect my involvement," she told her chief of staff.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he replied.

"Do you believe the hunters can be trusted?" she asked.

"Trust is an illusion, my lady. I believe in only mutual self-interest. They want another lifetime. We can offer it," he said.

"Make the deal," Kalique ordered.

* * *

**Jupiter**

Balem arrived on Jupiter in his massive battleship that descended down inside the giant red spot and docked with a city-sized factory facility. A smaller ship then arrived at the command center of the facility. During his journey from Naltoria to Jupiter, Balem bathed in hormonal rich water that strengthened his muscles and made his appearance more masculine. Despite this, his voice was soft and would occasionally crack. He desired to show Naltoria that females could better themselves by becoming more masculine. It would make them strong, quick, cunning, and ruthless.

Balem was dressed in a rich suit as he was carried on a hovercraft to meet with his chief administrator, Chicanny Night. "It's been too long, Lord Balem," he said.

"I didn't cross the vastness of space to hear your pleasantries, Mr. Night," Balem said scornfully.

"Yes, my lord. We have verified the reincarnation. Most unfortunate news," Night said.

"I believe Titus is aware of this," Balem said thoughtfully. "Why don't you have her?"

"We have traced her to a medical clinic. We have a name: Nia Nal," the dragon lord said to him, a creature that was humanoid in size but appeared as a lizard with wings and a long tail.

"I want Miss Nal found...and I want her dead," Balem ordered.

* * *

**Earth**

Nia took time off work again to go to the fertility clinic. "Unfortunately, the results were not good. The hormonal treatments have dropped your sperm count dramatically," the doctor told her.

"What about in-vitro fertilization?" Nia asked.

"Possible but unlikely. Your sperm production is negligible. However, there is a procedure that can get them back and running again. It will require surgery though," the doctor said.

"Let's do it," Nia agreed.

Nia went into the surgical room and felt extremely awkward as the doctor and nurses prepped. "Just relax," a nurse told her as they put an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Nia then saw a flash of the future where the doctor and nurses were aliens trying to abduct her. She immediately began to struggle. The nurses quickly put restraints on her legs and arms. They then rotated her on her stomach while she hovered above the medical table.

"Make sure she's the one," the doctor ordered a nurse.

The nurse took a sample from the back of Nia's ear. "Uh, we have a problem," the nurse said looking over the readings.

"I couldn't agree more," Brainiac 5 said entering the surgery room and firing his laser pistol on them all. The aliens revealed themselves to be skinny grey humanoids as they leaped around the room. Brainiac 5 continued to fire on them killing them one-by-one. One of them tried to tackle Brainiac 5 only to be zapped by his force-field. After he had killed them all, he sliced off Nia's restraints and removed her mask.

"Ow," Nia said as she fell onto the medical bed.

Brainiac 5 picked her up in his arms and determined she was not injured. She then passed out.

* * *

**Naltoria**

Titus' luxury ship unnecessarily sailed through the ring system of Naltoria. The ship resembled a fish with three sailing fins on its back and belly. Inside his personal quarters, Titus was surrounded by adoring naked young men all floating around him touching every part of his body. On Naltoria, female prostitution was not only banned but highly dishonorable. Men were expected to mate with one woman even if that woman was unfaithful to him having many consorts. Titus wasn't interested in marriage or being sexually repressed. Therefore, his only solution was to have his ship stocked with literally hundreds of male prostitutes.

"Pardon, Lord Titus," his female secretary said as she entered.

"Only good news is allowed," Titus told her.

"We have found the girl," she said.

"Brilliant," Titus smiled.

* * *

**Earth**

Nia awoke in the Bat-cave under Wayne Manor with Brainiac 5 watching over her. "How long have I been out?" she wondered.

"Twelve hours," Brainiac 5 said.

"My clothes?" Nia wondered.

"I took the liberty of dressing you. You have nothing to be apprehensive about. I have detailed files on your anatomy," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Those things in the clinic?" Nia asked.

"They're essentially monitors or watch-dogs, if you will," Brainiac 5 said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nia demanded.

"Every so often, a Naltorian will have the same exact genetic sequence as a previous generation. A rare phenomenon in which a person is an identical twin to their ancestor. It's the result of significant inbreeding on Naltoria," Brainiac 5 explained.

"I've heard the story," Nia recalled.

"Then you know that a reincarnation has the same rights and titles to that of the original," Brainiac 5 said.

"Yeah," Nia said not sure where he was going with this.

"It would appear you resemble a Naltorian woman that claimed an entire sector of space. A sector that includes Earth," Brainiac 5 said.

"But that's impossible. I'm not a...," Nia said awkwardly.

"A woman," Brainiac 5 finished for her. "You changed your physical appearance to resemble a powerful Naltorian woman, didn't you?"

"Yes," Nia admitted.

"Your plastic surgeon did good work. You have ninety-nine percent her likeness," Brainiac 5 judged.

"I wasn't trying to be her reincarnation, alright. I just admired her," Nia said lamely.

Brainiac 5 activated the Bat-computer and showed her images of Balem, Titus, and Kalique. "These three are powerful lords on Naltoria and the descendants of the one you copied. Only Lord Balem has a rightful claim to Earth. However, his claim to the Earth comes to nothing if you are the reincarnation."

"What are you suggesting?" Nia asked.

"We play a game," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"You want me to go along with this scheme? Why?" Nia asked.

"Lord Balem harvests sentient beings across his sector and turns them into beauty products that can return a person's youth," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's fucked up. He needs to be stopped," Nia said resolved.

"Only you can stop him," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why not have Supergirl kill him?" Nia said obviously.

"Lord Balem is surrounded by thousands of Naltorian servants. To get to him, there will be many casualties," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alright, let's do this," Nia agreed.

* * *

**Jupiter**

The dragon lord came to Balem to report a problem in apprehending Nia. "There was a problem at the clinic. An unknown player intervened."

"What about the girl?" Balem asked.

"Still alive," the dragon lord growled.

"Double our security and destroy any ship that comes near the planet," Balem ordered calmly.

The dragon lord bowed his head. Balem gave him an impatient look. "GO!" he screamed at him.

* * *

**Earth**

Nia and Brainiac 5 arrived at Catco in the evening hours. "Finally showed up," Kara said peeved but secretly didn't give a shit.

"We had an incident earlier today," Brainiac 5 said.

"Oh really?" Kara doubted and then suddenly the windows exploded out. "Holy shit!" Kara said stunned as her office was trashed.

"We must minimize human casualties," Brainiac 5 said to Nia.

"I agree," Nia replied.

"Good," Brainiac 5 said and then flew her out of the window.

"This isn't what I meant!" Nia shrieked as Brainiac 5 flew her high above the ground.

Naltorian fighters went after them shooting indiscriminately. As Brainiac 5 dodged their fire, the beams went straight into buildings causing significant damage to the surrounding skyscrapers. Brainiac 5 activated a force-field around himself to give them limited protection as he held onto Nia. For her part. Nia fired unpracticed energy blasts back at the fighters without success. Brainiac 5 swung around a church steeple in an attempt to shield them. One of the fighters blasted the steeple clear off stunning the both of them. The two nearly hit a metro train pulling up just in time. The fighters engaged them blasting up the train in an attempt to hit them. Brainiac 5 then descended towards the ground-level of the city and evaded the fighters and incoming cars. The fighters blasted away at the cars and trucks as they continued their pursuit.

"This is minimizing human casualties?" Nia critiqued.

Brainiac 5 took her off a bridge where he landed on a cloaked fighter. His boots magnetically stuck to the hull of the fighter even as it tried to shake them both off. The fighter then went high into the air and spun rapidly. Brainiac 5 remained calm as Nia screamed her head off. The pilot ejected as Nia was about to blast him. Brainiac 5 then pulled Nia into the fighter and quickly took control of the fighter as it plummeted back down.

"Brace yourself," Brainiac 5 said as the fighter went straight into the water.

The other fighters fired into the water hoping to hit them. Brainiac 5 piloted the fighter through the water, back out of the water, and then back into the water in an attempt to evade them. When that didn't work, Brainiac 5 went through the city again. The fighters fired missiles into the city causing explosions throughout the city.

"Maybe we should leave the city," Nia said concerned.

"Negative, we won't have cover in the open field," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I'm not worth it," Nia said seeing the destruction.

Supergirl then fired on the fighters blasting them all to bits with her heat vision before they could react to counter her. Brainiac 5 gave her a salute and then took off with the fighter away from the city.

* * *

**Jupiter**

Balem looked over a recording of what had happened in the clinic. "Stop," he ordered the recording as Brainiac 5 entered the room. He crouched down and looked upon Nia's face. "There are times when I actually miss you," he mused referring to his mother.

"No one understood the galaxy as you did. No one understood me...like you did," Balem said as he shed tears. He then ended the hologram program.

"How did one man destroy a fleet of shadows?" Balem asked his dragon lord.

"A Kryptonian aided them," he said. "They underestimated her."

"The next mistake...I hold you accountable," Balem said to him.

* * *

**Earth**

Brainiac 5 took the damaged fighter to Parthus. He ditched the fighter in a lake after he had extracted all of its information. "Why are we here? You're risking my family by coming here," Nia objected.

"We must assume the Naltorians already know their location," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"They wouldn't go that far, would they?" Nia asked anxiously.

Brainiac 5 gave her a sympathetic look. "I don't recommend telling your sister you have the gift instead of her."

"Well...no shit," Nia agreed.

The two of them came to the door and knocked. "Hey, kiddo," Paul Nal said warmly. "And who is this?" he asked referring to Brainiac 5.

"He's my boyfriend," Nia said awkwardly.

"Well, isn't that adorable," Paul smiled.

The two entered the house and were greeted by Maeve who was busy painting. "Nia!" she said excitedly and gave her a hug.

"How's it going?" Nia asked her.

"I've been keeping up with my painting. Still haven't been able to dream yet, but I'm confident I'll get there," Maeve said.

"Well, you keep at it," Nia said brightly.

Nia then turned to her father. "Is it true? Do Naltorians harvest sentient beings to stay young?"

Paul gave her an uncomfortable look. "It's true."

"How could they do this?" Nia asked.

"When you have the galaxy in the palm of your hand, the only thing worth anything to you is time. Naltorians can see their own deaths in their dreams. They became obsessed with changing those dreams," Paul said.

"We have to leave. All of you," Brainiac 5 told Paul and Maeve.

"Exactly who are you?" Paul wondered.

Brainiac 5 took out a pistol and stunned both of them. "No time for questions. They're here," Brainiac 5 said to a shocked Nia. Brainiac 5 then picked Paul over his shoulder. "I assume you can carry your sister," he said condescendingly.

Nia sighed and picked Maeve up. "Now I wish I had muscles."

Brainiac 5 tossed Paul into the bed of the truck while Nia dragged Maeve out of the house. "You need to work out," Brainiac 5 critiqued her.

Nia managed to get Maeve in the bed of the truck but then Balem's forces arrived. One of Balem's men fired a shock-wave cannon at Brainiac 5 tossing him back into the house. Nia fired energy blasts at the alien grey men as they got near her. She then fled into the cornfield.

Brainiac 5 quickly recovered and fired at mercenaries trashing the house as he did. During the fight, they managed to destroy all of Maeve's paintings. Brainiac 5 let loose cables from his fingertips slicing and strangling his opponents. Meanwhile, in the cornfield, Nia was suddenly blasted by the mercenary with the shock-wave cannon. Stunned by the blast, Nia held her ringing ears is agony. The mercenary aimed carefully with a kill shot when the second group of mercenaries showed up sending machine gun fire on the first group. A black-skinned male mercenary picked up Nia while an Asian-looking woman looked on with a speeder. The two brought Nia to their ship.

Brainiac 5 exited the ruined house, ignored Paul and Maeve, and went after Nia. He found her being taken up in a ship. Increasing his speed to super-human, Brainiac 5 reached the ship and took hold of it. The ship exited Earth's orbit and went into hyperspace to Naltoria.

Balem's defeated forces then kidnapped Paul and Maeve for future leverage later.

* * *

**Naltoria**

Brainiac 5 detached from the ship as it came close to Kalique's palace. Instead of immediately rescuing Nia, he impersonated a Naltorian servant with his hologram emitter and went for their computer core. Kalique's chief of staff greeted the two mercenaries with their payment.

"Premium Abrasax as requested," he said showing them the tubes filled with life rejuvenating liquid harvested from sentient beings. The mercenaries accepted the payment and then never showed up again.

That night, Nia woke up in a pink dress. She looked around and then recognized her former home world. Kalique and her ladies then came out to meet her.

"Quite astonishing," Kalique said amazed.

"What is?" Nia wondered.

"You look just like her. Let me show you," Kalique said leading her into a temple that hosted a thousand candles and a statue of her mother's likeness.

"Fire hazard much," Nia remarked as she tried not to step on one of the candles.

"Welcome home, mother," Kalique said to her.

"Look, I'm not your mother," Nia said delicately.

"Of course not, but you have her genes, her face, her spirit," Kalique said. "You are a miracle. A reincarnation."

"I don't think it's really a big deal," Nia downplayed.

"But it is. You have the rightful claim to Earth," Kalique told her.

"You mind if I ask how your mother died?" Nia asked.

"She was murdered," she answered somberly.

"I'm so sorry. Did they ever find out who did it?" Nia asked.

"No. She could see the deaths of others but not her own," Kalique sighed. "Come, let me show you the possibilities of your new life."

Kalique took Nia to a pool of regeneration. She stripped down and bathed in it restoring herself to her younger self within seconds. Kalique then came out of the pool and was given robes to wear by her attendants.

"Holy shit," Nia realized.

"Feel my skin," she said extending out her arm to her.

Nia felt her smooth skin. "Neat," Nia allowed.

"Time is the most precious commodity in the universe," Kalique said to her. "Beyond oil, minerals, or even people."

"Right," Nia gave her a skeptical look.

* * *

As Brainiac 5 was dispatching guards one-by-one around the palace, Nia walked with Kalique. "Right now, Earth belongs to Balem. But you could claim it for yourself. In return for the Earth, I can give your true immortality for not just yourself but for your loved ones," Kalique offered.

Brainiac 5 then ambushed the two of them with a pistol to Kalique's head. "Hey, wait, she's on our side," Nia objected.

"Your naivety is amusing," Brainiac 5 said to her and then shot Kalique in the head killing her.

"The fuck, Barney?" Nia freaked.

"Time to leave," Brainiac 5 said taking her forcefully to a transport ship. As he did, he shot at the guards killing scores of them as they entered the ship.

"Where to now?" Nia asked resentfully.

"The capital city, Naltor, to collect your inheritance," Brainiac 5 said.

"Seriously, can't we just get Supergirl to take care of this?" Nia asked.

"If we do, Naltoria will likely be destroyed," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Arriving at Naltor, Brainiac 5 led Nia to the titles and record department. "My name is Advocate Bob. I'll be assisting you in the ascension process," a human-like male droid said to her.

"How nice," Nia expressed.

"That won't be necessary," Brainiac 5 said as he fired out cables and immediately shut down the droid while he accessed its memory core.

"This way," Brainiac 5 said after a brief pause. He proceeded to navigate the bureaucracy using a combination of hacks and bribes to get Nia her title. The title was then imprinted on her arm.

"I will never complain about the DMV ever again," Nia said after the process had concluded. The two of them went to the basement level to steal a ship home. "I mean, what does this even mean?"

"In practical terms, nothing. Kara would prevent you from ever taking real ownership of the Earth. There are also competing empires including the Green Lantern Corp that all claim Earth for their own. What this does prevent is Naltorians wasting their lives and resources attempting to harvest a planet they cannot possess," Brainiac 5 said.

"I get it," Nia agreed. "Well, you should be calling me, Your Majesty."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Brainiac 5 said kissing her hand and giving her a wicked smile.

"Okay, don't do that ever again," Nia said freaked out by his creepy smile.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"And just because I now own the Earth, it doesn't mean I'm any different now. I'm still the same person," Nia said to him.

"Says the person that identifies as a different gender and a different species from what she was born as," Brainiac 5 replied.

"That's not fair. Fuck you," Nia said peeved.

The two of them were then suddenly ambushed by Titus' men with laser rifles ready. Brainiac 5 immediately put a pistol to Nia's head. "What the fuck?" she asked him.

"If she dies, Earth's ownership remains with Lord Balem," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"Well played," Titus applauded. "But I don't think you will pull that trigger."

Brainiac 5 gave him an icy stare. "I can live without the Earth. Can you live without her?" Titus asked him.

"The information in this unit is valuable to me. Allow me to leave unharmed, and I will give you the girl," Brainiac 5 offered.

"You really are an asshole," Nia said of him.

"Agreed," Titus said to him.

Brainiac 5 took the pistol off Nia's head and allowed Titus' men to take her away.

* * *

On Titus' grand ship, Titus invited Nia to dinner. Inside a grand hall filled with candles, flowers, and exquisite food the two of them sat across from each other at a long table with servants nearby to attend to them. "I fear I have you at a disadvantage. You see, I was very close to my mother. So close in fact that I could tell what she was thinking when she cocked her eyebrow the way you do. At this point, I probably know more about you than you do yourself."

"Right," Nia said skeptically.

"Just like her, always expecting the worse out of people," Titus mused.

"Well, you did kidnap me," Nia brought up.

"That distrust has made it difficult for you to fall in love...until now," Titus smiled.

"The fuck?" Nia wondered.

"Come with me," Titus offered.

The two went to the basement level where tubes of blue liquid were stored. "Each one of these things was created by one hundred sentient beings," he said.

Nia gave him a horrified look as she saw at least a thousand tubes in this basement alone. "I didn't create these. My brother and my sister competed to see how many they could create. My mother, like you now, was horrified by the practice. She tried to stop it and was murdered for it. I too want to end this travesty, but I need your help. Will you marry me?" he asked her presenting an extremely expensive ring.

"Holy shit, dude," Nia said amazed by it.

"Is that a yes?" Titus asked.

"Does it have to be consummated?" Nia asked fearfully.

"Of course not. It's just a contract, Titus assured her.

"I'll do it," Nia agreed.

* * *

Brainiac 5 was already on-board Titus' ship downloading all the information he could from the computer system. He had considered freeing Nia first but information was priority number one. During the wedding ceremony, Nia was in a white wedding dress with red flowers and an elaborate hairstyle that also had red flowers. As she entered a grand hall, she was greeted by Naltorian drones all wearing white.

"Your Highness," Titus addressed Nia as she arrived at the altar.

"Who are all these people?" Nia wondered.

"Just drones. This is simply a matter of state, not of the heart," he told her.

"Well, okay then," Nia allowed.

"I, Titus of Abrasax, take Nia Nal to be my wife. I enter into this union being of sound mind and of my own volition," Titus declared and then put his hand on a data-pad to seal it.

"Your turn," Titus said eagerly.

"I...," Nia began.

The drones suddenly turned on the Naltorian guards overwhelming them. Brainiac 5 calmly walked towards Titus and Nia in a white suit like a bad-ass. "How did you get on board my ship?" Titus demanded.

"You assumed there was only one of me," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"He's a Brainiac. They're responsible for mass genocide as they collect cities across the galaxy. How can you trust this thing?" Titus said of Brainiac 5 as he got closer.

"I trust that he values me," Nia said.

"And what could he possibly value from you?" Titus sneered.

"I can see the future...and he cannot," Nia said simply.

Titus gave her a stunned look. "You have the gift?" he realized.

"Yeah," Nia confirmed.

"We can still make a deal," Titus said to them. "Don't be a fool."

Brainiac 5 took out a pistol and fired into his head dropping him. "He was going to end the harvesting practice," Nia said outraged.

"Your naivety is amusing," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"What's the plan now?" Nia asked.

"Kara will appreciate this luxurious ship...after all the blood has been scrubbed away, of course," Brainiac 5 considered.

"You're all assholes," Nia scowled.

"No, we are Vindicators," Brainiac 5 corrected and then raised his arms as he gained the obedience of all the drones in the hall.

The heavily armed cruise ship then headed to Earth.

* * *

**Earth**

Brainiac 5 escorted Nia back to Parthus where she found the house a wreck and her father and sister missing. "Dad? Maeve?"

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Mr. Night greeted with dragon lord and more dragon guards at his side.

"Where's my family?" Nia demanded.

"We can only hope they remain unharmed," Mr. Night smirked.

Nia punched him to the face nearly causing a fire-fight. "I see you have the Abrasax temper," Mr. Night observed.

"I own this planet. You're trespassing," Nia accused.

"I'm quite aware of all legalities. I just don't give a damn," Mr. Night replied. "I have been instructed to give Your Grace a proposal."

"What proposal?" Nia asked.

"You will come with me to meet my lord. You will abdicate your title and in return, you get your family back," Mr. Night said snidely.

"If I don't come, you'll kill them," Nia realized.

"I couldn't think of my lord committing such an abhorrent crime," Mr. Night replied.

"Well, you see, maybe this guy isn't so bad after all," Nia said to Brainiac 5.

"Your naivety is amusing," he replied.

"You wound me, Sir," Mr. Night said to him.

"Wounding isn't my style," Brainiac 5 said to him with his pistol still out.

"You're welcome to come with us," the dragon lord said to Brainiac 5.

Nia turned to Brainiac 5. "I know that information is the most important thing for you but for me, it's my family. I can't risk their safety with you coming with me."

"I understand," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Nia nodded sadly and then went with Mr. Night to his ship.

* * *

**Jupiter**

Lord Balem's guards brought Nia to his chambers where he looked out the window on his couch deep in thought. "Where's my family?" Nia asked him, disrupting his concentration.

"You should have stayed dead," Balem mused.

"I am not your mother," Nia told him.

"No, my mother never worked a day in her life," Balem recalled.

"Maybe that was the problem," Nia critiqued.

Balem scoffed at that. "My mother taught me what was necessary to rule this galaxy."

"By killing people?" Nia asked appalled.

"I CREATE LIFE!" he shouted facing away from her towards the window.

"What the fuck?" Nia mouthed.

"And I destroy it. Life is an act of consumption, Nia. To live is to consume. Now, the human beings on your planet are merely a resource waiting to be converted into capital and this entire enterprise is just a small part of a vast and beautiful machine defined by evolution designed for a single purpose," he said to her.

"To create profit," he concluded.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Nia said to him.

"My mother taught me that every civilization is a pyramid and that some lives are more valuable than others. It's better to accept this...than to pretend it isn't true," Balem said to her.

"So...why did you kill her?" Nia asked confused.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Balem shouted at her as he slapped her.

"You slap like a bitch," Nia told him.

Balem then took her by the throat.

* * *

Brainiac 5 locked onto Nia's signal and went straight into Jupiter's red spot, a giant hurricane three times the size of the Earth. Brainiac 5's small fighter-sized ship went straight into the storm braving through intense winds and lighting charges. In addition, the ship had to contend with Jupiter's strong gravity and radiation levels that were starting to fry the fighter's circuitry.

* * *

Balem then released Nia realizing he needed to have her sign a form. He presented to her a data-pad. "This is a notice of application. You will confess your genetic incapacity to rule and you will return the title to its natural heir," he ordered.

"Where's my family?" Nia demanded.

Balem made a gesture to the floor showing Nia's father and sister strapped down to medical tables. They were being guarded by the dragon lord. "I will do whatever you want as long as you let my family go safely," Nia said.

"You're in no position to negotiate," Balem said and then gestured to his dragon lord. The dragon lord activated a number of torture tools positioned on her father and sister's faces.

"Stop! I'll do anything! Just stop!" Nia shrieked at him.

Balem gestured for the dragon lord to stop and then gave Nia the data-pad.

* * *

Brainiac 5's fighter found the factory finally. Utilizing his weapons, Brainiac 5 fired into the protective dome over the factory puncturing it. Brainiac 5 then went through the hole he had made and went straight for Nia's location. Hydrogen and other gasses leaked into the dome threatening the atmospheric composition of the factory. The hydrogen gas easily ignited from random sparks in the factory creating massive explosions that started a chain reaction. Brainiac 5's fighter came to rest near Nia's location. Exiting the fighter, Brainiac 5 looked around and then proceeded to begin his primary mission by downloading all information available from a nearby terminal. Cables from his fingertips entered the terminal allowing Brainiac 5 to download everything.

* * *

"So, how long will it take to harvest the Earth after I sign this?" Nia asked.

"I can promise you that you won't see it," Balem replied.

"How ominous," Nia said. "But how long?"

"You knew nothing of harvesting before. Why should it matter now?" Balem dodged. "Remember why you are here."

"I'm here to protect my family," Nia said.

"Seal that and you and your family will return home safely," Balem told her.

"If I don't seal this, you can't touch the Earth even if you kill me. That right?" Nia questioned.

"That planet belongs to me. It is my right," Balem insisted.

"Yeah, fuck that. I'm not going to let you harvest the Earth," Nia refused.

"This is not a game. I am not my brother or my sister. If you don't seal it, I will kill your family and torture you until you eventually break," Balem promised.

Balem then noticed the explosions around his factory. "You seal it now!" he said urgently.

The wall exploded outward as Brainiac 5 entered the floor right underneath Nia. Dragon guards flew towards him with their laser pistols. Brainiac 5's shield blocked their fire. He then fired twin pistols at them with perfect accuracy dropping them all.

"Seal it NOW!" Balem screamed at Nia.

Nia slammed the pad on the floor destroying it. Balem took her by the throat again, but she kneed him in the crotch causing him to cry out. The floor underneath them then collapsed under Balem and Nia. Brainiac 5 then reached Nia and gave her a hand.

"Come with me if you want to live," he said to her.

"Really?" Nia asked unimpressed and took his hand.

"My fighter craft is nearby. We must hurry," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Not without my family," Nia said to him.

"Negative. They're not a mission priority," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"Fuck you. They're a priority to me," Nia told him off.

Brainiac 5 considered the situation at hand and Nia's refusal to cooperate. "Put your father and sister in my craft. The auto-pilot will take them back to Earth. We'll find another way off," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Okay," Nia agreed.

"Take this," Brainiac 5 said giving her a pistol.

Brainiac 5 then engaged Balem's guards killing scores of them as they attempted to get past his shield. As his shield finally collapsed, the dragon lord swatted the pistol out of his hand and put him in a stranglehold with his tail. Brainiac 5 and the dragon lord fought one another hand-to-hand and then the dragon lord flew him out of the building into the air. Brainiac 5 activated cables from his fingertips slicing into the dragon lord all over his body. The dragon lord bit into Brainiac 5's right shoulder crushing it. The two punched and kicked at each other as they began to fall. Brainiac 5 managed to get on the dragon lord's back and break his wings. The two then fell to the floor hard.

The furious dragon lord started beating on Brainiac 5 slicing into his artificial skin revealing the machine underneath on his face. Brainiac 5 leaped up and did a double kick on the dragon lord's head. The dragon lord then utilized his tail to slam Brainiac 5 down onto the floor. Brainiac 5 began to desperately crawl away as his systems were shutting down. The dragon lord limped over to Brainiac 5 for a finishing blow. Brainiac 5 kicked his leg-breaking it. As the dragon lord fell, Brainiac 5 took hold of his head and snapped his neck. Brainiac 5 then went still as his systems looked for alternate power.

Meanwhile, Nia and Balem confronted each other after she had put her father and sister in Brainiac Five's ship and flown them off. Nia aimed her pistol at Balem. "I know you too well. You won't pull that trigger," Balem said confidently.

Nia aimed low and shot him in the foot causing him to cry out. The floor underneath them then collapsed sending them both down a bottomless shaft. The two of them managed to latch onto something and regain their footing. Using energy robes, Nia climbed on the outside of the building to get to a stable platform where she could get to the top floor again as the ground level started exploding underneath her.

As she went through the halls, she was met inexplicably by Balem. She attempted to blast him back, but he beat her down with a pole before she could. Balem then took Nia by the hair and dragged her. "Do you remember this, mother? Does a part of you find this familiar? This is how you die," he said slamming her to the floor and kicking her.

"We were fighting. Do you remember what you said?" Balem asked putting the pole's edge to her throat.

Nia touched the wound on his foot causing him to cry out and lose his footing. She then struck him with the same pole to the back and then to the face stunning him. "I remember what you said. I remember you saying you hated your life. It's the truth and you begged me to do it," he said to her. You begged me to do it!" he shouted.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm not your damn mother. I was born a boy," Nia revealed to him.

"Wait...what?" Balem asked confused.

The platform they were on then suddenly collapsed taking them both towards the depths of the planet. Brainiac 5 came in with his rocket boots and saved Nia taking her to a more stable platform while Balem fell to his death. As the factory collapsed, Brainiac 5 put a device on Nia's chests giving her a spacesuit.

"I don't suppose you can get us back to Earth with those rocket boots," Nia figured.

"No, they won't escape the planet's gravity well," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"This version of you isn't even the real one, is it?" Nia asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 replied showing half the skin on his face missing revealing his robotic eye.

"At least my family is safe," Nia said resigned to her fate as she saw the factory explode all around her.

"Your offspring will be taken care of," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Wait, you took a sperm sample from me?" Nia asked him outraged.

"I was tired of your procrastination," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"You had no right, asshole," Nia said peeved.

"Nura was a good friend of mine. I will not allow her to disappear," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I do want children one day. I just want it on my own terms," Nia said to him.

"In light of recent events, this discussion is pointless," Brainiac 5 said referring to their imminent doom.

"At least I saved the Earth," Nia frowned.

"On the contrary, Lord Balem's harvester fleet was already en route before your arrival. They should be arriving soon," Brainiac 5 said.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Nia said scornfully.

"No need to worry, of course. Supergirl can take of it," Brainiac 5 assured her.

Nia stared at Brainiac 5. "Are you fucking with me right before I die?" she accused.

* * *

The harvester fleet approached Earth ready to extract humans and then liquefy them for the purposes of soap, cosmetics, and other beauty products. As they entered the atmosphere, Supergirl took them on blasting them with powerful heat vision bursts that penetrated their shields and blasted holes in their hulls. The ships immediately started exploding as they were hit. Kara then punched through each of the ships individually tearing them up from the inside. Within short order, the entire harvester fleet was destroyed. As this was happening, fireworks were going off in the New York City area including Metropolis.

"American as fuck," Kara grinned as exploding ships fell all around her.

* * *

Back on Jupiter, the platform Nia and Brainiac 5 were on was about to collapse sending them into the planet. "What will happen to us?" Nia asked fearfully.

"There will be darkness, extreme heat, crushing pressure with occasional lighting around you," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Sounds like hell," Nia said anxiously.

"You will pass out before that happens," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Watch over my sister, please," Nia said to him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I know that you don't feel emotions, but I think deep down you're a good person, Barney," Nia said to him.

"It was a pleasure and a privilege to be your friend," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I wish we could have been more than friends," Nia confessed.

Brainiac 5 gave her a curious look. "Even at the end, you are full of surprises, Nia."

"This might be the biggest one yet," Nia said heartfelt and then kissed him even though his face was royally fucked up.

Jessica then landed on the platform in her Green Lantern suit. "Holy shit! What happened here?" she wondered.

"Thank you for taking my call," Brainiac 5 said appreciatively.

"Did you know she was coming?" Nia asked stunned.

"You're the one that can see the future," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Let's move it," Jessica said seeing the destruction around her. She formed a green bubble around all three of them and shot out of the planet back towards Earth.

* * *

**Earth**

The next morning, Nia awoke early and headed over to Wayne Manor to clean the place. "It would appear I have a new cruise ship in need of a lot of cleaning," Kara grinned.

"You're going to take me into space, so I can be your janitor?" Nia asked.

"Yes," Kara said obviously.

"You know what, I don't have to take this shit. I want in. I want to be just as corrupt as you and Barney are. I want to abuse my power, bribe people, take bribes, and exhort people. I'm a valuable member of the Vindicators, and I want my due," Nia said standing up for herself.

"Wow, look who's balls finally dropped," Kara said impressed.

"You're just envious," Nia accused. "You have all the power in the universe but you have no dick."

"Damn, when you're right, you're right," Kara agreed. "It would appear, Nia Nal, that you have ascended."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Nia demanded.

"Here you go. Don't lose it," Kara said giving her a Vindicator ring.

"So...I still need the job," Nia said lamely.

"We, Vindicators, take care of one another. I've been waiting a long time for this moment," Kara said and then took a suitcase filled with cash out from a chest and handed it to her.

"Oh my God," Nia said as she saw one million dollars in cash in front of her.

"If you're a real woman, you'll spend it all within the week," Kara smiled.

* * *

Brainiac 5 came to visit Nia at her apartment with fake flowers in his hands. "How thoughtful," Nia said looking them over.

"They're artificial like I am," Brainiac 5 said.

"It's very sweet," Nia said putting the flowers in a vase. "My roommate isn't home," she said awkwardly.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied.

"So, when I was near death I said some crazy things," Nia admitted.

"Don't worry about your descendant. The variables are just too enormous to calculate over a thousand years and forty generations. I shouldn't have burdened you with it. I'll simply clone Nura when the time comes," Brainiac 5 said.

"You could have done that this whole time?" Nia asked incredulously.

"It would have been a lot more interesting if things had gone to plan," Brainiac 5 said.

"Okay, well, what do you want from me now?" Nia asked.

"I wish to serve you and fulfill your needs," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Are you fully functional?" Nia wondered.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied. "I came prepared this time with both sets."

"Look, I haven't been active down there for years," Nia admitted.

"Allow me...to restart it," Brainiac 5 replied.

Nia felt a rise go through her. "I want a full diagnostic," she said inviting him into her room.

"Now you're speaking my language," Brainiac 5 smiled as he followed her inside and closed the door.


	126. Rebellious Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly are having difficulty raising their Kryptonian son, Connor.

**Season 4.5 Episode 6**

* * *

Alex and Kelly worked to put camping equipment in the truck while Connor remained inside the house eating breakfast. "A tent for Connor and a tent for us," Alex said giving Kelly a romantic kiss.

"We'll need a flashlight," Kelly reminded her.

"Right," Alex agreed and went inside the house. She found the flashlight lantern but it lacked batteries. "Where're the batteries?" she asked Kelly.

"Should be the drawer," Kelly pointed out.

Alex put the new batteries in the flashlight and eyed Connor who was just wearing a t-shirt. "It's going to be cold. Make sure you wear your jacket," Alex said to him.

"Why?" Connor wondered.

"So you don't look like a freak to everyone else," Alex said obviously.

"What she means is that she wants you to feel included in human society," Kelly translated.

"Okay," Connor replied and then continued to eat his eggs.

"Did you hear me? Get your jacket," Alex ordered more forcefully.

"Come on, just let him finish his breakfast," Kelly said to her. Alex shook her head annoyed and went upstairs to get his jacket.

Kelly walked over to Connor and noticed he was chewing on his fork. "What the hell?" she wondered. "Connor?" she asked as she pulled the fork out of his mouth.

The fork was now a piece of twisted metal. Connor gasped upon seeing it not realizing what he had been doing.

Alex went up into Connor's room to get his jacket when she noticed some papers underneath his mattress. Curious, she pulled it out. "Hey, Connor just nearly ate his fork," Kelly said disturbed.

"Look at this," Alex said showing her pictures of swimsuit models.

"You really shouldn't look through his room. It violates his privacy and creates distrust," Kelly lectured.

Alex ignored her as her detective skills went into high gear. "Is this his idea of porn?" she wondered.

"My brother would have stacks of porn in his room. It's completely normal," Kelly downplayed.

"Did he do this too?" Alex asked as she showed Kelly a textbook diagram of a human body torso and then a graphic photograph of the same thing.

"No," Kelly remarked shocked. "Maybe we should have a talk with him."

* * *

At the campsite, Alex took Connor out into the woods for a good talk. Alex held the same rifle Kara had given to Connor. "You know, you're almost a teenager now. It means you're becoming a young man. Your body's changing," Alex said awkwardly.

"Okay," Connor said barely attentive.

"You're going to start to have feelings about women," Alex said.

"Did you feel the same way when you were my age?" Connor asked.

"No, I suppressed my feelings for a long time. I was in deep denial. I didn't even come out until I was nearly thirty," Alex said. "But when I finally realized who I was, I thought about women all the time. It was like a flood-gate opened. I was watching porn, seeing women at bars, and...," Alex said and then forgot herself as Connor stared at her.

"Look, sometimes it's okay to give in to your urges. Don't be like me and suppress it. When I was your age, I had this crush on a girl named Vicki. She was my best friend and I denied the reality in front of me. I denied that I loved her," Alex said reflectively.

"So...does that mean I can play with my penis?" Connor asked.

"The thing about sex, it's not about organs or body parts. I mean, it is that too. You know, it's about finding that right person and falling in love. All I am saying is that you're going to have certain urges when you see women on television or in your class. I'm just saying it's okay to give in to those urges," Alex said delicately.

"Like now?" Connor wondered.

"What? No. Not now," Alex said incredulously. She looked down the scope of her rifle to see if anything was out there. "Good talk," she muttered.

"What's the point of using a gun?" Connor asked her.

"What? To hunt with," Alex said obviously.

"I mean, I have these powers. I could just find a deer and kill it," Connor said.

Alex sighed. "My sister would say the same kind of thing. It's the challenge of the hunt that matters, not the kill."

"So, it's a game?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, kind of. It's like playing a game on hard mode," Alex said. "There are some men that use cheat codes to win over women. They use money or power but it isn't real love. When you play the game on hard mode and take away your advantages and powers, the love is so much stronger," Alex said to him.

"Okay," Connor agreed.

Alex then fired and missed an easy shot on a deer. Connor eyed Alex wondering what her deal was. "I never miss," Alex sighed feeling flustered.

* * *

That night, Alex suddenly woke up and turned on her flashlight. She exited the tent and looked around for Connor, but he was gone from his own tent. "Well...shit," she realized.

Caitlyn was a fellow classmate of Connor and the only one that seemed to appreciate his genius. She suddenly woke up when her laptop started playing country music. She went over to her laptop and closed it. However, once she got back to bed the laptop started playing again. Seriously freaked out, she went back to her laptop and closed it. She then noticed her window was open.

"Mommy!" she shrieked.

Her mother, Erica, then came into the room. "Someone is out there," Caitlyn said hyperventilating.

Erica went over to the window and closed it. "There's no one there."

"You have to believe me. He was right there," Caitlyn said distressed.

"Who?" Erica asked.

"Connor Danvers," Caitlyn replied.

Alex continued looking around the forest for Connor with her flashlight calling out his name. Connor suddenly appeared in front of her freaking her out. "Kelly and I are freaked out," Alex scolded him.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted to look around," Connor said innocently.

Alex gave him a hug glad she had found him.

* * *

**Flashback In The Future**

**Paris, European Union**

The Super-Insane family took a cruise on the Seine River touring around Paris. Kara and Mara were in white dresses with the S-crest on their chests. Mon and Kon were in black Insane military uniforms. All four of them were on the top floor of the ship with no one else on-board except for minimal crew down below.

"Paris, the most romantic city in the world...well, before it became Frankstan where prostitution, contraception, and pre-marital sex were banned and all women were forced into burqas," Kara mused.

"Good times," Mon remarked.

"But after a catastrophic disaster, a religious purge, centuries of warfare, and finally our arrival, this city has turned itself around," Kara said, proud of herself.

Kara and Mon clinked glasses then kissed as they passed by the Eiffel Tower. "Gross," Kon stuck his tongue out.

"Someday, you will want to go out and hunt for females," Mon said to his son.

"Yeah, well hunting human females isn't in season," Kara told him.

"Who can marry me?" Mara asked curiously.

"You don't have to worry about that. Your mates have already been chosen," Kara informed them both.

"That's not fair. I want to choose," Kon said argumentatively.

"You did, in an alternate timeline," Kara told him.

"Really?" Kon asked skeptically.

"Don't doubt mother. She would never lie to us," Mara told him off.

"Yeah...mommy would never lie to either of you," Kara lied.

"Is she hawt?" Kon asked.

"Yes, Kon, she's hawt," Kara assured him. "But you don't get her until you're mature to handle her."

"When will that be?" Kon asked impatiently.

"At your rate of progress: never," Kara answered.

"In the meantime, you can have mistresses," Mon said to him.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Kara objected.

"Son, when you grow older you're going to have urges towards the opposite sex. You're going to want to wrestle them and pin them to the mat. What you need to understand is that all Earth women are mine, all of them," Mon said to him.

Kara was about to interject but decided to let him finish. "So, you cannot partake what is mine unless I grant it to you. What I don't give you, you shall never take by force," Mon concluded.

"Got it," Kon understood.

"And only a man that can defeat me shall have you," Mon said to Mara.

Kon looked at the Eiffel Tower as it disappeared from view. Smiling, he considered a devious plot.

* * *

**Present Day**

At school, Connor was alone listening to music and drawing a comic-book character in his notebook of a boy with a cape and red mask. Alex and Kara were present at the school to pick him up. "Kelly says I'm overreacting," Alex said.

"She is a shrink and nothing they ever say is wrong," Kara mocked.

"Is that because all the shrinks failed you?" Alex mocked back.

"When you get a therapist to give up on you, you win," Kara smiled.

Alex and Kara then walked up to the distracted Connor who was drawing the same symbol on his notepad repeatedly. The symbols resembled swastikas. "What you drawing there?" Kara asked.

Connor immediately closed the notebook. Kara snatched it from him and started looking it over. "Nice shading and straight lines. You got the gift," Kara said amused showing Alex it.

"Connor, what the fuck is this?" Alex asked concerned and outraged.

"It's not what you think. It's just two "L"s put together," he said innocently.

"Why would you write that?" Alex asked confused.

"Lex Luthor," Kara realized.

Connor simply stared at Kara with fear in his eyes. "I see so much of him in you, but your destiny is not tied to him. You understand that, right?" Kara said to him.

Connor merely nodded. "Don't cause your mom any trouble," Kara ordered staring at him intently.

"I think you're scaring him," Alex said to Kara. "It must be something programmed into him for when he was in the tube."

"Yeah, maybe," Kara allowed.

Alex gave the notebook back to Connor. "This is your notebook. It's not for me to read through," she said taking Kelly's advice.

"Thanks," Connor said awkwardly as he took it back.

"Alright, let's go," Alex said to Connor leaving Kara behind.

Kara leaned on a pole as she felt the emotional turmoil of being reminded of Lex.

* * *

That night, Alex heard a noise coming from the barn. Going inside, she took her hunting rifle and loaded it. "Fucking wolves," she muttered. She went around the corner expecting to find a wolf but instead finding Connor staring at the chickens. Alex immediately lowered her rifle and walked up to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked him.

Connor made no reply. "It's ten-thirty at night," Alex scolded. "Are you alright, Connor?" she asked changing her tone.

Connor slowly turned around. "I think so," he said in a creepy voice.

"Come on, let's get inside," Alex said gently.

Connor then followed her back inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Alex and Kelly noticed all the chickens had been brutally torn apart with the locked door busted open. "The wolf is back," Kelly assumed.

"This isn't a wolf. This isn't an animal. I think...this might be Connor," Alex said concernedly. "He was out here last night just staring at them. The chickens were just going crazy."

"It sounds like you're projecting your insecurities on Connor," Kelly said.

"A wolf can't do this," Alex countered. "It can't rip a door open and break a lock."

"So, we'll talk with him," Kelly shrugged.

"He needs an ass whipping," Alex suggested.

"Violence is not the answer, Alex," Kelly lectured.

"Did it work on James?" Alex asked.

"James may be successful in his career due to some extraordinary circumstances, but he's still fucked up. He whores around the clubs, he became a super-hero just to kick ass, and nearly gets himself killed every other month," Kelly said.

"Okay, we do it your way," Alex relented.

"Come to bed," Kelly said leaving the barn.

* * *

Later that day, Connor participated in a school activity. All the kids were huddled with the student in the middle falling and being caught by the other students. "This is a team-building exercise. You have to learn to trust one another," the gym teacher said to them all. "Lean back and depend on your classmates."

"Very good, guys. When we trust each other, good things happen. Alright, Connor, it's your turn," the gym teacher said.

Connor got in the middle of the crowd of students. "Nothing to worry about. Your fellow classmates have your back," the gym teacher assured him.

Connor leaned back and was pushed around by the fellow students to keep him upright. Caitlyn didn't want to touch him and let him fall on the hard pavement. "You okay, bud?" the gym teacher asked concernedly. "Damn girl, give him a hand up," the gym teacher ordered Caitlyn.

She shook her head not wanting to. "Hold up, we're all on the same team," the gym teacher said to her.

"He's a pervert," Caitlyn refused.

"Help him up or you fail this class," the gym teacher threatened.

Caitlyn reluctantly gave her hand out to him. Connor took her hand and then started squeezing tightly. "What are you doing?" she cried out.

"Connor, stop!" the gym teacher shouted.

Connor ignored him and crushed Caitlyn's hand while also shattering her wrist. Caitlyn screamed in pain as her hand was folded back.

* * *

Connor sat in the principal's office as Kelly came to get him. Caitlyn's mother, Erica, was also present. "He said he was sorry. It was an accident," Kelly said to her.

"Did you see my daughter's hand? He's a God damn animal is what he is," Erica rejected.

"Let's just calm down," Kelly said condescendingly.

"I want him in handcuffs and taken away," Erica demanded to the sheriff deputy present.

"We are taking action. Connor will be suspended for two days," the principal said lamely.

"Suspended? Do your job," Erica demanded of the sheriff deputy.

"Well, technically, your daughter let him fall onto the pavement and this school is liable for everything that happened during that gym period. So, we can either settle this here and now or it's going to be a total shit storm in the courts," the sheriff deputy said.

"After he comes back from school, he will have regular sessions with the school counselor after school," the principal assured her.

"The school counselor is his damn legal guardian," Erica said not satisfied. "Does anyone see the conflict of interest?"

"I prefer being called his mother," Kelly said offended.

"Not everyone agrees a kid can have two mothers," Erica shot back.

"Oh, no, you didn't," Kelly wagged her finger at her.

The room erupted in argument as Connor sat with his head down. Kelly finally went to get Connor. "Sorry about your daughter," Kelly said to Erica and then went to Connor. "Let's go. We can talk about this once we get home."

"Okay," Connor said relieved he wasn't being shouted at.

* * *

That night at the house, Alex and Kelly had a frank conversation about Connor. "Breaking a girl's hand. If I did that and I was a boy, my father would have whipped my ass," Alex said.

"Well, I didn't have a father around to whip my ass," Kelly shot back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," Alex said apologetically and gave her a hug.

"This isn't something we can ass whip away. He needs guidance," Kelly told her.

"He's Kryptonian. I've seen what they can do. My own sister is one of them, and I have seen her kill so many people in so many brutal ways. She was not much older than him when she made her first kill in Midvale," Alex said.

"All of those kills were justified," Kelly reminded her.

"He can't bleed, he never gets sick, and now he's hurting people," Alex said stressed out.

Meanwhile, Connor was outside the house with red glowing eyes. In a sudden burst, he fired heat vision into the forest blasting several trees to cinders. Impressed with his abilities, he took off.

* * *

**Flashback In The Future**

**Paris, European Union**

Kon grinned as he looked up at the Eiffel Tower with the sharpest sword ever made on his back. He had stolen it from Brainiac 5's armory using some high-tech hacking on the vault door. He was now ready to make his statement. At four years old and appearing to be twelve, Kon took out the sword from its sheath. It was night with no one on the tower. Kon took a deep breath and then shot towards the tower. With his sword, he sliced every steel bar in the tower and then moved up to the higher levels. With superhuman speed, he sliced up the entire tower and then dropped back down to the ground. The tower held together for a few seconds but once Kon clinked his sword back into its sheath, the tower came down completely as a twisted pile of metal.

"Sweet," Kon smiled.

The next morning, Kara and Brainiac 5 walked down the halls of the Palace of Versailles that had been converted into one of Kara's many royal palaces. Instead of paintings long destroyed and forgotten of French Monarchs, the portraits were of Kara and only Kara in various costumes. The statues long destroyed over the thousand years were also replaced with statues of just Kara.

"He did what now?" Kara asked genuinely surprised.

"He destroyed the Eiffel Tower with my sword," Brainiac 5 repeated.

"How the fuck did he managed to get it out of the vault?" Kara asked displeased.

"He must have found a way to get passed my security system," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Or maybe you let him in," Kara accused.

"Have I lost your faith and confidence?" Brainiac 5 threatened.

"No," Kara backed down.

"The design specs for the tower are not complicated. The cost to rebuild it will be...," Brainiac 5 said.

"Just have it fixed," Kara interrupted.

"Some Parisians consider it a hideous blot. Perhaps, it should be replaced," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"No, fuck that. If any wonder is to be destroyed, it will be by my hand," Kara said. "Where is Kon now?"

"With his father," Brainiac 5 replied. "They're in the Alps now."

Kara went outside the palace in her dark blue dress that had a red S symbol on her chest. Looking up, she shot into the sky and went straight for them.

* * *

Mon and Kon took a break after a good sparring match. Their clothes were torn up from the intense fight in the mountains. Kara slammed down into the ground and walked up to them. "You were supposed to discipline him, not train him," Kara said scornfully to Mon.

"What's the difference?" Mon asked.

"You Insane enjoy it. It's not punishment," Kara said obviously.

Kara advanced on Kon. "Fight me," she said to Kon.

"Okay," Kon grinned and shot towards her with punch and kick combinations. Kara didn't bother to dodge or defend herself. Frustrated, Kon took out the super-sharp sword and attacked again. Kara shattered the sword and punched him hard to the gut. She picked him up by the throat off the ground.

"Understand this: What I do not give to you, you do not take by force," she said to him.

Kon nodded fearfully. "This is my world," Kara told him. "And everything in it no matter how small belongs to me," Kara said and then threw Kon to the ground.

Kara then fired heat vision at a nearby mountain blasting its summit off in a huge explosion of rock, snow, and ash. Kara then turned back to Kon. "Do we understand each other?" she asked him.

Kon nodded fearfully. Kara went back to Mon who merely rolled his eyes at her. "He will grow stronger. Maybe even surpass us one day."

"Hopefully, he will be a man by then. A child should never be able to over-power his parents," Kara told him.

"Amen," Mon agreed.

* * *

**Present Day**

Connor stared at the injured Caitlyn as she cowered in her bed. "Don't scream," Connor ordered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked fearfully.

"I brought you flowers," Connor said showing her a few white lilies.

"You can't be here," Caitlyn told him.

"Don't be scared. I want to talk to you. You see, I'm very special. You're one of the few people in the world that knows how special I am. But someday, you all will know. Someday, I'll give you a special child," Connor said.

"Creepy as fuck," Caitlyn stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"What's the problem?" Connor asked her.

"My mom told me not to talk to you," Caitlyn deflected.

"I'm going to take care of that," Connor said ominously and then took off through the window.

* * *

Erica was minding her own business at the diner she worked at. She emptied the register and cleaned the tables. She then realized the windows were covered in swastika-looking symbols. "What the fuck?" she wondered. A window suddenly exploded inward casting glass into her right eye. Erica cried out as she was hit and then pulled the shard out of her eye. With her eye bleeding and her overall vision impaired, Erica tried to make out a small figure inside the diner wearing a mask.

Going around the counter, Erica got out a baseball bat and then swung it widely while screaming at the intruder. Connor moved around the diner at superhuman speed freaking her out. Erica then dropped the bat and retreated to the freezer locking the door behind her.

Connor blasted the door with heat vision slowly cutting through it from top-to-bottom. Once he was done, he forced the two halves of the door away. Erica screamed in terror and covered her bloody eye to get a good luck at her assailant. It was a teenage boy wearing a red mask with glowing red eyes. Connor then sped towards her slamming her head against the wall killing her instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of this chapter was to show the different parenting styles of Alex Vs Kara when it comes to raising boys. In a demonstration of defying expectations, the kind understanding approach has failed with Connor while brute force succeeded with Kon.


	127. Cable's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man from the future is on a mission to kill Sungirl. Deathstroke and the rest of the D-Force attempt to stop him. Parody of Deadpool 2.

**Season 4.5 Episode 7**

* * *

Kara stood on top of a tall Tokyo skyscraper memorized by the bright lights of the city during the middle of the night. She was wearing a black trench-coat and a black-haired wig. She had a radio receiver in her ear.

"This is Major Kara. I'm on site ready to kick ass," Kara said through the radio.

"Scan for a necro-box," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara looked around and found the box. "It's working, alright," she said seeing it glow.

"Scan building for security personnel," Brainiac 5 requested.

Kara scanned the entire building as if it were translucent and spotted several guards in the hallways. "Nothing you can't handle. They're on the 43rd floor." Kara replied.

She then noticed a Yakuza gang approaching a meeting of Tokyo big-wigs. They shot dead some of the guards and were approaching fast with automatic weapons. "We got another player. I'll handle them," Kara said.

"Copy," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Do you think I look Japanese enough with this wig?" Kara asked.

"It takes more than a wig to become Japanese," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Damn," Kara sighed. She then smiled as she took off her trench-coat revealing her Supergirl uniform underneath. "I think I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so," Kara hummed.

She then leaped off the building and flew straight for the Yakuza. Before they could reach the meeting, Kara burst through the glass window and beat them all down within a second. She then realized the Yakuza were using cybernetics giving them greater resiliency. They got back up and fired on her with automatic fire. Kara allowed the bullets to bounce off her and then used her heat vision to incinerate them one-by-one.

"Clear," Kara radioed Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 leaped off a building and broke through a glass window kicking a sex-trafficking gangster to the floor and shocking the waitress nearby. Brainiac 5 quickly got back to his feet wearing a solid black outfit with a leather jacket and sunglasses. The Japanese gangsters immediately fired their pistols on him with their bullets bouncing off his metal frame. Brainiac 5 then took out his samurai sword and pistol and went to work slicing one gangster's head off, slicing another through the neck, using his pistol to accurately kill a few more, and additional swipes with his sword to the throat and head until all but one was dead.

"Whatever they're paying you, I'll pay double," the gangster stammered.

"I feel no pain, no remorse, and I cannot be bargained with," Brainiac 5 told him and then fired into his head.

"Clear," Brainiac 5 said to Kara as the waitress fled the scene.

"We could have just had the Yakuza and these losers kill each other off," Kara realized.

"There's greater certainty of termination if we do it," Brainiac 5 said.

"True...true," Kara allowed.

"Do you have another agenda item?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Let's get some sake!" Kara said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Outside Metropolis**

Meanwhile, Alex and Kelly were oblivious of the attack on the diner. "Is he up yet?" Alex asked concerned.

"I think I heard movement in his room," Kelly said.

Connor entered the kitchen looking groggy. "Hey, you're going to be late for school," Alex scolded.

"Sorry. I was just up in my room...thinking," Connor said.

"Thinking about what?" Kelly asked going into shrink-mode.

"Just about everything," Connor said vaguely. "And it's totally cool. I feel good."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way," Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Alex said with less enthusiasm.

"Why don't you take a seat and get some breakfast in you," Kelly said warmly.

* * *

At the diner, the sheriff deputies were already collecting evidence. The lead sheriff deputy was an older Black man just a few days away from retirement and in all his years, he had seen some crazy-ass shit but nothing compared to this. "She hasn't responded to any calls or texts," he said referring to Erica.

"That's correct. This was the last place she was known to be," his fellow sheriff deputy said.

"It doesn't look like a robbery," the lead deputy said.

"Who would want to rob a diner?" the other deputy asked.

"Haven't you watched Pulp Fiction? It's the last place one would expect to be robbed. I mean, I would do it," the lead deputy said looking around. "Have you talked to her daughter?"

"She won't say anything. She's scared shitless," the other said.

"What is that?" the lead deputy wondered and then breathed on the window. The swastika symbol then appeared on the window. "God damn."

"Is that what I think it is?" the other deputy asked.

"You didn't see anything. Word gets out about this, we'll have the FBI and every God damn news agency down here," the lead deputy told her.

* * *

**Mutant Detention Facility**

Joseph Wilson aka Deathstroke was taken to a maximum-security detention facility in the mountains of upstate New York. With him was Sungirl. Power dampener collars were put on their necks making it impossible to use their superhuman abilities. The two were given sleeping bags and sent off to their respective cells. Inside this detention facility were villains with powers that were not nearly high enough for Supergirl to be interested in killing. They all had the same collars making them helpless against the heavily armed guards.

"Hard left, douchebag," the guard said to Wilson sending him to a glass cell that gave him zero privacy. Sungirl was taken away to the women's wing.

* * *

**Metropolis Outskirts**

That night, a portal bending space-time opened just outside Metropolis. As the portal disappeared, a muscular man in a black one-piece suit emerged holding a large plasma rifle in his hands and a pistol on his thigh. His right arm and a large chunk of his right side were cybernetic, his right eye was also cybernetic, his hair was white, and his face looked like it had seen countless years of war.

He walked up to random rednecks in a field observing the night sky. "Year?" he demanded of them.

"What kind of dumbass question is that?" they asked.

Cable had no patience for them. He stunned them with a TASER shot, took their beer, and then took their truck. Using the money he found in the truck, he got himself a cheap hotel room and some Chinese food. He then watched news footage of the battle at Shelley Island. He eyed the brief scene of Alex taking Deathstroke away.

"Yeah, we won't be seeing these guys anytime soon," Supergirl smiled.

"Where are they going?" a reporter asked.

"Well, that's classified but I can tell you that there is a huge mutant detention facility in the mountains of Upstate New York," Kara said.

"This interview is over," Alex said crossly ending the footage abruptly.

* * *

**Mutant Detention Facility**

The next morning, a wall was blasted out stunning two patrolling guards walking the halls. A heavily armed Cable entered the control room and threw a grenade. The explosion destroyed the control room and killed several guards. The doors to the cells of the mutants then opened including that of Wilson's.

Cable connected a loose wire to his arm and found the cell he was looking for by accessing the detention facility's mainframe. He then advanced forward physically attacking the guards and using an energy force-field from his metal arm to block their pistol bullets. Using his own pistol, he killed a few more guards in close quarters. He then took out a M320 grenade launcher and fired into the women's wing. The grenade hit where Sungirl had just been creating an explosion that scattered several female prisoners.

"That was Deborah's cell," Wilson realized and then ran towards it.

Wilson caught up with the shell-shocked Sungirl. "Come with me if you want to live," he said to her.

Cable fired armor-piercing shells from his rifle at the bridge the two of them were on blasting holes in it but missing them. Both Cable and Wilson fought through guards and prisoners as they tried to make their way. Cable then leaped up onto the third-level bridge and faced off with Wilson and Sungirl.

"Hello, Deborah," Cable smiled bitterly.

"What the fuck?" Wilson wondered at him.

Cable aimed his rifle at Sungirl to gun her down when Wilson intervened sending the rifle up to the ceiling. Cable fired automatic fire into the ceiling as he fought with Wilson. Cable slammed his rifle into Wilson and proceeded to kick his ass with powerful punches from his robotic arm. Cable then realized Sungirl was escaping. He let Wilson go and then leaped down to the second level bridge to get to her. After manhandling two guards, Cable aimed his rifle at Sungirl for the kill. Wilson then dropped down, grabbed Cable, and the two of them fell to the ground floor. Wilson hit a metal table hard, knocking himself out but breaking his collar off. Cable quickly recovered and fired continuously at Sungirl hitting several guards and prisoners in the process. Wilson took a metal pole and slammed Cable to the back with it. The two fought over the pole and grabbed each other in a wrestling hold.

"Who are you?" Cable demanded of him.

"Not fucking Deadpool," Wilson replied flipping Cable to the floor and retrieving his rifle. Wilson fired on Cable at maximum setting. Cable put up an energy field from his robotic arm but was none-the-less blasted into the latrine.

Wilson went into the damaged latrine and pointed Cable's rifle at him. "What the fuck is your problem? What kind of man tries to kill a defenseless teenage girl?"

"The name's Cable from the future. Just walk away," Cable said vaguely and then summoned his rifle magnetically back to his back. Cable then fired on Wilson nearly taking him out.

The two fought over the rifle in the latrine. As the rifle hit the floor, Cable gave Wilson a beating and then stabbed him repeatedly with his knife. Cable then threw Wilson into a cave-like structure that led to the outside. His rifle came back to his back as he advanced on Wilson. With his robotic fist, he punched Wilson to the back hard devastating him. He then turned him around.

"Why are you protecting the girl?" he demanded

"What kind of dumb-ass question is that?" Wilson spat back. Wilson then took one of Cable's grenades and took out the pin.

"Fuck!" Cable shouted as the explosion ripped a hole in the facility.

The two of them tumbled down a mountain hitting snow and rock as they did. Cable eventually used his robotic arm to drag his fall to a stop. Wilson kept tumbling until he fell into a frozen lake and didn't come back up. A blue and red blur then descended into the detention facility. Supergirl blasted through the ceiling and clapped her hands sending prisoners and guards to the floor stunned. Upon seeing Supergirl, Cable retreated away wisely realizing he was no match against her.

"Anyone want a piece of me?" Kara asked the prisoners.

The prisoners backed away in fear. This was no Superman. She would incinerate them all without hesitation. "That's what I thought," Kara grinned.

The detention facility administrator came up to Kara. "Thank you so much for coming," he said gratefully.

"How hard is it to control these prisoners? They've got power dampening collars on their necks for crying out loud," Kara said derisively.

"We were attacked by this man," the administrator said showing surveillance footage of Cable.

"Why does this man look so familiar?" Kara wondered looking him over.

"I don't know," the administrator said.

Kara eyed him annoyed. "Send your worst prisoners to the dock, so we can send them to Gitmo. At least if they escape there, it isn't our problem."

"We would have to transport them through Metropolis," the administrator protested.

"I don't give a fuck," Kara said unconcernedly. "I'll be staying here until you load them up. Don't keep me waiting."

"Of course," the administrator said to her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Wilson made his way to his favorite bar in Metropolis where he found his daughter, Rose Wilson aka Ravager, working as a bartender. "Nice to see you again, dad," she said bitterly.

"I've been through a lot of shit recently. Don't push me," Wilson warned her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"East Titans is a bust. I need a new team," Wilson said.

"What the fuck for?" Rose asked.

"We have to save Deborah from a cybernetically enhanced man from the future," Wilson told her.

"Why?" Rose wondered.

"She's one of us," Wilson said seriously.

"When did you give a shit about any of us?" Rose asked skeptically.

"I don't know. Something about this girl made me realize what an asshole I have become. Maybe, if I save her it will redeem me," Wilson considered.

"By killing scores of people to save her?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yes," Wilson said resolved.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It was getting boring around here anyway. I'll post a Facebook ad to get us some applicants."

Wilson gave her a confused look. "What's a Facebook?"

"Fuck, you're old," Rose shook her head.

* * *

At his cheap-ass hotel, Cable looked over his cybernetic arm, shoulder, and right side of his chest for damage. He experienced a sudden flashback where a much older Sungirl had entered his house and let loose flames that burned his wife and young daughter alive. Drinking beer-after-beer, Cable tried to dull the pain by getting drunk as fuck.

At the mutant detention facility, Kara watched passively as another prison riot broke out over some prisoner's pudding. "How much longer?" she asked the administrator.

"The transport leaves at eight in the morning," he replied.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kara said displeased.

Sungirl made her way through the chaos of the prison riot to make friends with the badest mother-fucker in the facility locked away in a special cell away from everyone else.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the bar, Wilson and Rose interviewed applicants for the new D-Force. "Not sure about the name," Rose said to him.

"It's a perfect name. D is short for death, and we're going to give all of our foes the big D they've been asking for," Wilson told her.

Rose tried not to laugh. A muscular Black man came before them. "The name's Bedlam. I can distort electrical fields including the one inside your brain," he told them.

A White scrawny guy then came in with a cup under his mouth. "I'm Zeitgeist. I can spit out acidic vomit. The Vanisher, being an invisible man, was next.

"Is he here? This better not be a joke," Wilson growled at Rose.

"He may be running late," Rose excused.

"I'm Shadowstar. I'm an alien and I'm basically better than humans in every way," he said confidently.

"Including me?" Wilson scoffed.

"Including you," he replied.

"The fuck you are," Wilson disagreed. "But I like your confidence. You're in."

* * *

**Mutant Detention Facility**

Kara was about to escort the prison transport train when she got an emergency signal from James. "Look, I think you can manage this transport on your own. I've kept the peace so far and now you can do the rest," she said as a prison riot was ongoing outside the office.

"We really could use you in the skies. These are very dangerous people here," the administrator said.

"Yeah, well, family first," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The prisoner transport train made its way through Metropolis towards the dock. Wilson suited up as Deathstroke in his orange and black suit, two pistols on his thighs, two Samurai swords on his back, plenty of ammunition on his belt, knives, and grenades. Rose suited up as Ravager in an all-blue suit with similar weaponry. The D-Force got onto a transport helicopter and flew over to Metropolis to intercept the transport train as it drove through the busy streets.

"We're going to shove the D-Force down their throats," Deathstroke told them all.

"Fuck yeah!" they shouted in agreement.

The D-Force then enthusiastically leaped out of the helicopter towards their target. Ravager dropped down via parachute into a busy intersection causing cars to swerve out of the way to avoid hitting her causing a nearby gasoline station to explode. She proceeded to run through traffic causing even more traffic accidents and then leaped down to a lower street level and dropped down on the transport train.

Bedlam arrived next and with his powers deactivated the security system and locks of the train allowing them inside. Ravager went inside the cabin and shot the drivers dead taking over the train. "I'm in," she radioed.

Deathstroke, Zeitgeist, Shadowstar, and Vanisher dropped onto the train next and went inside. Cable was already on the scene knowing the route already through a device he had left behind at the mutant detention facility. He ran towards the train and fired a missile from his rifle. The missile cut the train's brakes and then blasted an escorting Humvee to scrap behind it. Without brakes, the transport train ran into its Humvee escort in the front totaling it. Cable leaped on top of the ruined Humvee and then onto the train.

Bedlam quickly deactivated Cable's cybernetic abilities. With his human left arm, Cable fired into Bedlam with his pistol sending him off the train where he was hit by oncoming traffic. Restarting his cybernetics, Cable was suddenly hit multiple times by the Vanisher's punches. Cable took the abuse until his cybernetics came back online. With his cybernetic eye, he could see the Vanisher in infrared and immediately fired a flame thrower at him with his rifle. The Vanisher became visible as he was aflame and fell off the train. Zeitgeist vomited acid in Cable's direction, but he activated his energy shield just in time.

"Give me a sec," Zeitgeist said as he tried to vomit again.

Cable fired a grenade shell into Zeitgeist's gut sending acidic vomit on Shadowstar and Deathstroke. "You deal with him," Deathstroke said disgustedly as he went inside the train itself.

"I must warn you. I've never lost against a human," Shadowstar said confidently.

"I'm not afraid of a Freaky Alien Genotype," Cable replied.

Deathstroke found Sungirl's cell and worked to get her out. Cable and Shadowstar fought hand-to-hand on top of the train with Shadowstar having the obvious edge. Shadowstar let loose his special powers by dodging Cable's fire and blocking all of his moves. Cable fell defeated before him.

"How do you hope to win against a superior specimen like myself? Why not give up?" Shadowstar asked rhetorically.

"Because I know these streets," Cable replied as Shadowstar was suddenly hit by a traffic light, knocked off the train, and run over by incoming traffic sending green goo all over the streets.

Cable then threw a grenade into the train that stuck to the inside wall. "Fuck!" Deathstroke shouted as he covered himself with it to protect Sungirl. The explosion devastated him sending him to the floor a bloody mess. Cable then entered the train only to be shot at by Ravager who had abandoned the wheel. The train started smashing into several cars as it no longer had a driver or brakes. Cable used his energy shield to block her fire. He proceeded to kick her ass as Deathstroke slowly recovered. Just as Cable was about to shoot Ravager in the head, Deathstroke intervened forcing a misfire.

Ravager went back to the driver seat as Cable and Deathstroke fought inside the train. Taking out two Samurai swords, Deathstroke sliced Cable's pistol in half. The two continued to fight while Sungirl managed to open her cell. She proceeded to open the cell of the prisoner she had befriended earlier. The large and impressive Juggernaut got out of his cell and stared at Cable and Deathstroke.

"Holy fuck," Deathstroke realized.

Juggernaut slammed his fist on the floor with enough force that the train went airborne and the street underneath them collapsed. The train fell through the bridge and landed with a thud tossing all occupants out. Juggernaut, a beast of a man at eight-foot, insanely muscular physique, and a helmet on his head, climbed out of the train with Sungirl at his side.

"See what you've done? You've released the Juggernaut," Cable scolded Deathstroke.

"That's right, bitch," Juggernaut said victoriously.

"I've got myself a new friend now. One that can protect me," Sungirl said pleased as she took off her broken collar.

"Deborah, this thing cannot be controlled. He'll kill everyone including you," Deathstroke told her.

"Starting with you, loudmouth," Juggernaut threatened.

"Rose, get the fuck out of here," Deathstroke ordered.

"But Dad," she protested.

"Do it. I...," he said struggling to say the words.

"Love me?" Ravager wondered.

"Yeah, that," Deathstroke confirmed.

Ravager nodded and then ran off. "Smart girl," Juggernaut laughed. "But I'll find her again."

Deathstroke tossed grenades at Juggernaught that had no effect on him. He then fired twin pistols at him without effect as well. Taking his swords, Deathstroke leaped up to slice his head off just below the helmet. Juggernaut caught Deathstroke just in time, took an arm and a leg, and ripped him into two pieces.

Cable stared stunned at the upper half of Deathstroke. "Tell my girl..I'll be okay," he said as he died.

"Nothing can stop us now," Sungirl said impressed.

Cable went for a shot on her only for the Juggernaut to shield her from his fire. Juggernaut then punched Cable across the street slamming into a car as he landed. "I'll tear that metal arm clear off," Juggernaut said to him.

Cable assessed the situation and decided it was time to leave quickly hot wiring a motorcycle and taking off.

* * *

**Metropolis Suburbs**

Kara rushed into a bar in civilian clothes and found James waiting for her. "What's the emergency?" she asked.

"You're about to miss happy hour," James told her.

Kara sighed but couldn't help but smile at her ex-lover and best friend. After an hour of playing pool and getting shit-faced, Kara told James everything that had been going on. "So, a diner got broken into and the waitress is gone? That's whack," James said.

"I know, right? I mean, who could have done such a thing?" Kara agreed.

"Do you think Connor could have done it?" James asked.

"I really hope not," Kara said seriously. "I mean, he crushed a girl's hand. Now that I think about it, the daughter he injured was that of the missing waitress."

James and Kara gave each other blank faces too drunk to make the connection. "So, what brings you here?" Kara asked.

"I'm supposed to visit Kelly, but I'm putting it off," James admitted.

"Remember, if the shrink lets you go, you win," Kara smiled.

Kara and James gave each other a hive-five. "To being perpetually dysfunctional," James toasted.

"And perpetually successful despite it," Kara toasted back.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex and the DEO arrived at the crash site with the Juggernaut and Sungirl already gone. "Holy shit," Alex said lowering her sunglasses.

"We might need the girl in the red skirt for this one," a DEO agent said.

"No kidding," Alex looked around at the devastation.

Alex barged into Kara's apartment. "Where have you been? I've been calling you non-stop," she said irately. Instead of finding Kara, she found Cable, instead, looking through Kara's diary.

"On your knees, asshole!" Alex shouted at him.

Cable refused to comply. "Alex Danvers," he addressed.

"How do you know me?" Alex asked keeping her pistol on him.

"You know me, don't you? You can see it, can't you?" he asked her.

Alex saw some resemblance but it was impossible. "I go by Cable but my real name is Nate Danvers. I'm your son," he said.

"Bullshit," Alex said instantly. "Who's the father then?"

"I don't know," Cable said honestly. "Some random sperm donor probably."

"Why are you here?" Alex asked still not believing him.

"In the future, there is a great war between mutants and humans. You died in that war when I was young. I lost my arm to a bitch named Sungirl. I hunted her ass all over the country, but she always managed to get away from me. Finally, she came to my home and burned my wife and daughter alive," Cable said and then showed a burned teddy bear attached to his belt.

"I'm sorry," Alex said seeing the pain in his eyes. "Where was Supergirl in all this."

"She left before the war and never returned," Cable replied. "I've come back through time to destroy her before she makes her first kill."

"She's just a girl," Alex objected.

"A rabid dog doesn't know what he's doing but has to be put down all the same," Cable replied.

"Let me be the one that brings her in," Alex said.

"If I fail in this time, history will just repeat itself. For the sake of your granddaughter, let me help you," Cable said to her.

"If what you say is true, come with me," Alex allowed.

* * *

**Metropolis Suburbs**

Kara arrived at the school and entered the counseling office completely shit-faced. "Thanks for joining us. I figured Connor here should have both a human and a Kryptonian perspective," Kelly said.

"What the fuck is a Kryptonian?" Kara wondered. "Wait...that's me...right?" Kara recalled.

Connor gave Kara an odd look. "Aunt Kara's quite the comedian," Kelly said realizing something was clearly wrong with her.

"What...burp...appears to be the problem?" Kara asked.

"Connor broke Caitlyn's hand," Kelly reminded her.

"It was an accident, honestly," Connor lied.

"Well, you see, case closed," Kara said disinterestedly.

"Connor, what was going on in your mind when you broke her hand? Did you feel angry she didn't catch you?" Kelly asked.

"No, I didn't feel a thing," Connor shook his head.

"But did you feel she betrayed your trust?" Kelly asked.

"I guess so," Connor allowed.

"Did you do anything to her to make her feel that way?" Kelly asked.

"No," Connor lied.

"Are you sorry for what you did?" Kelly asked.

"Sometimes...bad things happen to people for a reason," Connor replied.

"I don't think I'm getting through to you," Kelly said and then looked to Kara for help.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I have a son almost your age. I know...using these awesome powers is tempting. It can even feel...intoxicating."

"You hurt people...when you were my age," Connor pointed out.

"When I was in high school in Midvale, I killed a lot of people...like a shit-ton. But every one of those fuckers deserved it. You only kill in defense of yourself or others," Kara told him.

"But really you should just let the police handle it," Kelly disagreed.

"Fuck the police," Kara said deliriously.

"Kara!" Kelly scolded.

"Alright, let me get straight to the point. I'm going to tell you what I told my son a long time ago in a galaxy far far away. You break someone's arm, I break your neck," Kara said seriously.

Connor simply stared at Kara with fear in his eyes. "Wow, I think we're done here," Kelly said freaked out.

"Good talk," Kara said swirling Connor's hair.

Kelly followed Kara out of the school. "What the fuck was that?" she asked her.

Kara tried to keep her footing as the world spun around her. "Look, I don't know if that kid had anything to do with that waitress. Frankly, I don't give a shit. I've made plenty of questionable kills in my lifetime, but I never lost sight of who I was before I came to this planet, that of a weak little girl that just wanted to be loved. And wanting to be loved by my new adopted parents and Alex is what kept me from being a total monster. You have to ask yourself, does Connor need that love? Does he even want it? We Kryptonians have been taught to use only logic no matter how cruel it may be. I resisted that programming, that instinct, in order to be more human. Connor is fighting that instinct every day," Kara told her.

"And threatening him?" Kelly asked incredulously.

"That kid has the potential firepower of an entire nation within his being. The only way to keep him on the straight and narrow is a show of force. That's how I raised my son and eventually he decided on his own to be a true hero in his own irresponsible asinine way. You be that carrot. I'll be the stick," Kara told her.

"You know what I think? I think you're even more fucked up than he is," Kelly said to Kara.

Kara chuckled at that. "When you're right, you're right," she said and then flew off into the air.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex brought Cable to the DEO in Metropolis. She took him into the lab and did a blood test on him. Brainiac 5 looked over the results. "You are...the mother," he told her dramatically.

"Damn," Alex realized.

"Sorry to disappoint," Cable said annoyed.

"I mean, I already have a son," Alex said confused. "What happens to him in the future?"

"I don't know. I never met him," Cable said.

"You're from the future. Is he talking out of his ass?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"My records from this time period are incomplete. I can neither confirm nor deny his account. It's also possible that our presence in this time has altered the timeline," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"We can sort this shit out later. Where's Juggernaut?" Alex asked.

"I have his location at Metropolis Mental Institute," Brainiac 5 said.

"Sungirl's first kill," Cable recalled.

"Let's move," Alex ordered her men.

* * *

**Metropolis Suburbs**

Kara went back to the bar and found James still there. "Don't be a bitch. Go see your sister," Kara scolded him.

"Alright, alright," James agreed.

Kara walked an obviously drunk James to his truck. "Drive safely, you hear," Kara told him.

"No problem," James nodded.

Kara watched James drive off with an unknown trepidation.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Metropolis Mental Institute, Sungirl went on a revenge rampage blasting the door off and going inside lighting fires as she did. The DEO formed a perimeter around the building with police and firefighters on standby. Alex, Brainiac 5, and Cable confronted the Juggernaut outside the building.

"You shouldn't be here. If you die, I disappear," Cable said to her.

"Thanks for your concern, son, but this is my job," Alex rebuked him.

"Suit yourself. I prefer non-existence over the shit-hole the future will become," Cable shrugged. He aimed at the Juggernaut and fired a sonic blast that threw the giant into the side of the mental institute.

"That gun is amazing," Alex said impressed.

The Juggernaut quickly got back up. DEO agents open fired on the Juggernaut with automatic rifles with no success. Cable went for another shot when Juggernaut took his rifle away and then bitch-slapped him into a car. Brainiac 5 extended out cables that locked around Juggernaught's helmet. The Juggernaught took hold of the cables and slammed Brainiac 5 to the ground repeatedly. He then rammed a spike from a fence post straight through his head.

J'onn then landed on the scene. "I'm glad you're here," Alex said to him.

"I'll take care of him," J'onn said to her.

"He's pretty tough," Alex warned.

J'onn stood tall to the Juggernaut. "Do you know who I am? I'm the Juggernaut...," he said. J'onn phased through his body and then materialized behind him with his heart in his hand. The Juggernaut then fell to the ground dead.

"Bitch," J'onn smirked tossing the heart aside.

Cable groaned as he got back up. He summoned his rifle back to him and went into the burning mental institute after Sungirl. "I'm not going in there," J'onn refused to Alex.

Alex saw Brainiac 5 out of commission with a fence pole still through his skull. "Shit," she realized and went inside with pistol drawn.

Cable followed the burn trail of Sungirl to the auditorium where she was about to burn the administrator to death. "He tortured me. He said I was evil," Sungirl said to Cable.

"I know," Cable said and then fired on the administrator killing him instantly.

Sungirl gave him a shocked look. "It always starts with your first kill," Cable said as he saw his teddy bear was no longer burnt. His arm then became human again as all of his cybernetics disappeared. "I guess this means you're not going to be a killer now."

Sungirl merely nodded. "I never hated you, not this version of you. I just loved my family more," Cable told her.

Alex entered and saw Cable's changed appearance. "Now what?" she asked putting her pistol away.

"I can go back but not forward in time. Can you freeze me?" Cable asked.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"Cool," Cable said pleased.

"What is your daughter's name?" Alex asked.

"Hope," Cable smiled.

* * *

**Metropolis Suburbs**

James drove along a county road towards Kelly and Alex's place. Suddenly an object slammed into the passenger side door of his truck shattering the window. James swerved on the road as he worked to regain control of the vehicle. The truck then suffered engine failure from the impact and stopped in the middle of the road.

"Well, that's just great," James said peeved. He couldn't call the cops to help him or else he would get busted for a DUI for sure.

James worked the ignition to restart the truck without success. "Come on, baby," he said to the truck. He then saw a kid in a red mask staring at him.

"The fuck?" he wondered.

The kid then floated above the road in front of him. James immediately touched his watch signaling for Kara. James then felt the back of his truck rising off the road. James held on as the truck was being tilted. The truck then came over the road completely suspended in the air.

"Come on, Kara. I need you," James said freaked out.

Connor slammed the truck back down. The steering wheel slammed into James' jaw severing it. The truck then fell upside down on the road. James regained consciousness and held his jaw from falling off with it loosely attached to the rest of his face. He was quickly drowning in his own blood. He looked out his broken windshield and saw Connor wearing a red mask and cape looking at him. Connor slowly pulled off his mask and dipped his right index finger in James' blood.

"You should have been nicer to Kelly," Connor said wagging his finger at James.

Connor then felt a breeze and quickly took off. Kara arrived on the scene and found James unconscious. "Holy shit," she realized.

She looked around for any possible threat and then blasted James with super-cold air to bring his body temperature down to a coma state. Brainiac 5 quickly arrived on the scene and analyzed the situation. "Will he live?" Kara asked seriously.

"In this century he wouldn't have," Brainiac 5 replied and then injected James with a Harun-El serum. Brainiac 5 then bandaged up James' head to keep his jaw in place.

"Who did this?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously

"Connor," Kara figured.

"I believe this experiment should come to an end," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"I don't want Alex to know it was me. Take care of it, please," Kara said sadly.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Don't tell Alex and Kelly about this. It could tip them off to our intentions," Kara said.

Brainiac 5 eyed her. "You know me better than that."

Kara then flew James to Metropolis.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lena was having a bitter drink when she felt a wind go through her office. "And what do you want?" she asked Supergirl.

"Help him," Kara said seriously with James in her arms.

Lena eyed James' condition. "Oh my God," she said stunned.

James was rushed into Lena's secret medical lab. Kara watched as Lena went to work putting monitoring equipment all over his body and injecting fluids into his body. "What the fuck happened?" Lena asked Kara.

"A mistake," Kara said and walked away.

Lena followed Kara as she was about to leave. "You kill the son-of-a-bitch that did this."

Kara nodded and then flew out.


	128. The Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes on an unstoppable rampage with Alex caught in the cross-fire. Meanwhile, the Fatal Five are united at last.

**Season 4.5 Episode 8**

* * *

Alex and Kelly frantically called everyone and anyone on the whereabouts of Connor. "I can handle this. Just stop," Kelly told off Alex.

"I didn't say anything," Alex said peeved at her attitude.

Connor then entered the house shirtless. "Where have you been?" Kelly asked embracing him. "Where were you? What happened to your shirt?"

"I was playing soccer," Connor lied.

"Playing soccer? That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

"Well, as soon as the game started, the guys started pushing me around and being mean. They all started laughing because my shirt got ripped. I just decided to walk all the way home. I know I should have called," Connor lied.

"Well...no shit," Alex replied scornfully.

Kelly gave her an annoyed expression. "Connor, you used remarkable restraint. Even though they were bullying you, you didn't fight back. I'm proud of you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of feeling tired. Can I go to bed now?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kelly let him pass.

As soon as he was gone in his room, Alex and Kelly started arguing. "The little shit is lying," Alex accused.

"We don't know that. Maybe we can make some calls to verify the story. In the meantime, we trust him," Kelly told her.

"Fine," Alex relented.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lena looked over the unconscious James as he slowly healed from his injuries. Brainiac 5 was present monitoring his condition. "You said the Harun-El could kill him," Lena said.

"I did and it still might. However, there was no choice under the circumstances," Brainiac 5 replied.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Lena asked.

"A Kryptonian hybrid has gone rogue. We tried to domesticate him like Superman but our efforts have proven unsuccessful," Brainiac 5 said.

"What's stopping you from killing him right now?" Lena asked.

"The Kryptonian hybrid is only twelve years old and in the custody of Alex and Kelly. If we are not careful, there could be more casualties on our side," Brainiac 5 answered.

Lena was taken aback by Connor's age. "Why would he do this?" she asked outraged.

"The Kryptonian hybrid was discovered in your brother's lab. He is a Superman clone with your brother's DNA as well. In a sense, he is your half-nephew," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"Why wasn't I told?" Lena asked shocked and appalled.

"It was not necessary for you to be involved up until this point," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"That shit needs to stop. I want to be included more, especially when it involves my family and my boyfriend," Lena said outraged.

"What else do you want to know?" Brainiac 5 asked cryptically.

Lena kept her mouth shut. "Fine, you keep your secrets, and I'll keep mine."

Brainiac 5 eyed her amused. "You have no secrets from me."

* * *

**Metropolis Suburbs**

That morning, another Brainiac 5 unit entered the house and met with Connor as he ate cereal. "James Olsen is dead," he informed him. "He was driving drunk and he hit something. He passed away last night."

"Okay," Connor said without emotion and continued to eat cereal.

"Do you understand the concept of death. Your Uncle James isn't coming back. He's gone...forever," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Are you expecting me to cry or something?" Connor asked confused.

"Do you know how this could have happened?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"No," Connor lied.

"Let's keep this our little secret. We don't want Kelly to get upset," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Okay," Connor agreed.

"Connor, you're a Vindicator. We look out for each other. We trust each other," Brainiac 5 said giving him a gold ring.

"Cool," Connor said pleased.

"No matter what, Vindicators always have each other's back," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"Good to know," Connor smiled.

"Let's go on a real hunting trip. I'll let you shoot," Brainiac 5 offered.

"How many deer will we kill?" Connor asked excitedly.

"As many as you like," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You're the best, Uncle Barney," Connor gave him a hug.

"Let's get going before your guardians know about it," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Yeah," Connor agreed.

* * *

Brainiac 5 placed the hunting rifle in the back of Kelly's truck. "Ready?" Brainiac 5 asked Connor as he got into the truck.

"Yeah," he smiled.

Brainiac 5 then drove Connor away as Alex came out of the house. Alex immediately called Brainiac 5 to ask what the fuck he was doing. Brainiac 5 heard his phone buzz but didn't answer. "Shit," Alex realized and called Kara.

"Yes?" Kara asked feeling extremely hungover.

"Barney just took Connor away with Kelly's truck. What the fuck is going on?" Alex asked freaked out.

"It's just a hunting trip. Cool your tits," Kara replied rudely.

"Only I'm to hunt with him. Barney and Connor will shoot up the entire forest," Alex said annoyed.

"Barney knows what he's doing," Kara yawned and then hung up.

* * *

In the forest, Brainiac 5 led Connor deep into the forest away from the road. As he did, he scanned for anyone that would be within the range of a gunshot and might investigate. "These are deer tracks," Connor pointed out.

"Very good," Brainiac 5 said.

Connor continued to look around for more tracks. "There is more than one set of tracks here."

Brainiac 5 ignored him and placed a Kryptonite bullet in the rifle. Without hesitation, he raised the rifle and fired at the back of Connor's head. The boy flinched as he was hit but the bullet didn't penetrate his skull. Connor turned back to Brainiac 5 with a pissed expression. Brainiac 5 shot out cables to entangle Connor. With his Kryptonian strength, he shredded the cables and grabbed a hold of Brainiac 5.

"I thought you were my friend," Connor said angrily and then fired heat vision into Brainiac 5's face-melting his eye optics, drilling into his cybernetic brain, and then blasting a hole out the back of his head.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Lena, Brainiac 5, and Supergirl awkwardly stood around James' bedside. "It's too bad Kara Danvers can't take the time to see James. I mean, they're supposed to be co-workers and best friends," Lena said bitterly.

"Yeah, she's a real bitch. She's probably celebrating right now at her permanent promotion," Kara rolled her eyes.

Brainiac 5 twitched. "Connor destroyed one of my units. He's immune to Kryptonite."

"How the fuck is that possible?" Kara asked.

"He's a Bizarro," Lena figured it out.

"A reasonable hypothesis," Brainiac 5 allowed. "It would require Blue Kryptonite to kill him."

"Let's make some," Kara said obviously.

"It's actually quite difficult to manufacture," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well...shit, Cowabunga, it is," Kara figured.

"Call Kelly to come to L Tower to see her brother. Tell her he was in a car accident. That way we can remove a player from the situation," Brainiac 5 said to Lena.

"Sure," Lena said calling her up.

"Hello," Kelly greeted.

"Your brother is seriously fucked up...again in my tower. He's stable, but you should be here," Lena said.

"Oh my God. What happened?" Kelly asked.

"He was drunk as fuck...again and crashed his truck," Lena said.

"Sounds like him," Kelly shook her head annoyed. "I'll be right there."

Lena hung up her phone. "She'll be here soon."

The TV monitors then turned on as the news gave live footage of a battle in Metropolis involving the Fatal Five. "Really?" Kara asked unimpressed.

Jessica was working overtime to keep the Fatal Five at bay as a Green Lantern but would likely fall to them quickly. "I'll deal with them. Keep watch on Connor," Kara said to Brainiac 5.

* * *

Jessica was getting her ass kicked by Tharax, Persuader, and Mano. "You're coming with us. Resist and my friend here is named the Persuader for a reason," Tharax threatened.

Supergirl landed with a thud breaking the pavement sending the three of them to the ground. J'onn then rose from the surface of the pavement. "Where did you come from?" Kara wondered.

"China," J'onn replied.

"Damn," Kara smiled amused.

"Well...well...well," Mano said condescendingly.

Persuader threw his razor-sharp ax directly at J'onn. He phased allowing the ax to go through him. However, the ax boomeranged towards Jessica behind him. She created a green shield that shattered on impact and sent her to the ground hurt. The ax then magnetically returned to Persuader as he took hold of Kara. Tharax fired missiles at J'onn. He phased just in time allowing them to go through them. However, once he materialized again the missiles detonated behind him stunning him.

Kara punched Persuader around getting the best of him when she was hit with Tharax's laser cannon. "That tickled," Kara smirked. Tharax fired on Kara which she blocked with her hand. Persuader charged Kara with his ax to slit her throat. Kara pushed back on Tharax's beam redirecting it into a building that exploded. She then kicked Persuader away from her only to be touched by Mano's anti-matter hand to the chest. Kara gritted her teeth in pain as Mano shot energy through her. Mano then clutched her by the throat and burned her with anti-matter. Kara blasted Mano with heat vision compromising his dome head. The Persuader then swiped at Kara's arm getting a cut on her while Tharax hit her square in the face.

J'onn intervened punching and kicking Persuader and Tharax away from Kara. Mano quickly recovered as the protective dome around his skull repaired itself. He then went over to a skyscraper and pulsed anti-matter in it causing the building to collapse.

"Supergirl," J'onn called out.

Kara saw the crumbling building and sighed. She shot into the building's basement to keep it stable. "Ignore the Martian. We only need the girl," Mano ordered the two others.

The three went after Jessica as she tried to fly away. The three of them took hold of Jessica and forced her back to the ground. Mano touched Jessica's chest sending anti-matter into her suit forcing the suit to destabilize. J'onn flew straight for them with his fist cocked. Tharax fired continuously at him but J'onn phased allowing them to go through him. J'onn then materialized as he was about to give Tharax a knockout punch. Persuader cut of J'onn's arm just as he materialized. J'onn stopped his attack stunned. Tharax let loose his flame thrower on J'onn eliciting screams of pain from J'onn.

"Surrender to us or we will destroy the entire city," Mano told Jessica.

"Alright," she conceded. "Just stop hurting people."

Tharax lifted his fire on J'onn. He promptly fell to the ground devastated. "Take us to Oa," Mano ordered Jessica.

Jessica created a green bubble around herself and the three and took off into space. Kara exited the now-vacant building allowing it to collapse around her. She looked up and saw a green flash of light disappear. "Well...shit," she said disappointedly.

Kara walked over to a burned and maimed J'onn. Crying out with effort, he regenerated his right arm. "You going to be alright? I can't lose you too," Kara said to him.

"I'll be fine," J'onn said as he became Hank. "They're going to Oa."

"They're the Green Lantern Corp's problem now. I have personal matters to attend to," Kara said to him.

"Yeah, sure," Hank grumbled.

* * *

**Oa**

Jessica took the three to Oa, the home planet of the Green Lantern Corp. "This won't work. The Corp will stop you," Jessica told them.

"They can try. They're nothing but a legend in our time. Perhaps I am the one that ended them," Persuader said arrogantly.

"Sadly, you won't have that chance. Most of the Green Lantern Corp is away in an obscure war on the planet Rann. Their interplanetary gulag is currently understaffed," Mano told him.

"Yeah, well, the cells are impenetrable. You'd have to be a Green Lantern to open them," Jessica said smartly.

All three of them stared at her. "Shit," she realized her mistake.

"Take us in," Mano ordered her. "Or we kill millions on Earth."

Jessica reluctantly used her ring to take them through the energy field to the surface. There, they came upon the interplanetary prison that hosted the worst criminals. Tharax kept guard outside the facility as Mano and Persuader were led by Jessica inside.

"Release the Emerald Eye of Ekron," Mano ordered.

Jessica pointed her ring at the cells and found the right one. "Go on," Mano insisted as she hesitated. She placed her ring in the cell block and unlocked it. The Emerald Eye of Ekron was then released.

Jessica immediately tried to destroy it as soon as she saw it. Persuader sliced her ring cleanly in half. Jessica was blasted to the other side of the cell block from the energy discharge of her damaged ring. She lost power and her suit dissolved. Mano took the eye in his left hand and fired concentrated green energy into the cell block destroying it. Jessica became covered in debris.

Mano, Persuader, and Tharax then arrived at the Green Lantern battery. "Take all that you can," Mano said to the floating eye.

The Eye absorbed energy from the Green Lantern battery until it was at full power. The three then teleported back to Earth.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Alex was monitoring the battle in Metropolis. She then received a phone call from Connor. "Hi, sweetie. How was your hunting trip?"

"Uncle Barney hurt me badly," Connor lied.

"Where is Uncle Barney now?" Alex asked.

"He's gone," Connor replied.

"Is Kelly home?" Alex asked.

"No, she said she was in Metropolis to see Uncle James," Connor said without emotion.

"Alright, I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere," Alex said to him.

"Okay," Connor said and then hung up.

Alex sighed as she teared up. "What did I do wrong?" she blamed herself.

* * *

**DEO Desert Base**

Emerald Empress who had been sitting on her ass this entire time was finally reunited with her eye. "About time," she said scornfully. "Let's break out Validus."

"As you wish, Empress," Mano said obediently. He charged his right hand and melted the DEO door down. The DEO agents opened fire on them. Emerald Empress fired several green beams slicing into the DEO agents killing them instantly. Tharax also opened fire killing a few more agents.

The four charged forward killing all opposition and blasting down the door that held Validus' brain. "Now, we just need a body," Persuader remarked.

Tharax connected his cybernetic body to the DEO mainframe. "It's here," he told the group.

"Too easy," Emerald Empress smiled.

The four of them found Validus' suit and then placed the brain inside it. Validus connected himself to the suit and then roared. "We are now together at last," Emerald Empress said pleased.

* * *

**Metropolis Suburbs**

Alex got home as quickly as she could and found two sheriff deputies waiting for her. "Can I help you?" Alex asked showing her own badge to them.

"We just wanted to ask your son some questions," the Black sheriff deputy said.

"About what?" Alex asked impatiently.

"We found this symbol at the diner and again at a crash site. In both cases, no body was ever recovered, but we did find blood at the scene," the Black sheriff said to Alex showing her pictures of the swastika-looking symbol.

"So?" Alex asked.

"We have student witnesses that say Connor obsessively writes this symbol in his notebook," the Black sheriff said.

"This is shit. Come back to me when you have some actual evidence," Alex said deep in denial.

"Now, listen here, Miss Danvers," the Black sheriff said and then suddenly he was hit by a blur. The sheriff was violently slammed into a pillar from the house, the guardrail to the porch, onto the ground, and then through the fence leaving a trail of blood.

"Take cover," the female sheriff deputy said to Alex and locked her shotgun. "Requesting backup at the...," the female sheriff said and was then slammed about the house several times like a rag doll breaking all of her bones and then thrown through the house window before she could finish her sentence.

"Fuck!" Alex hissed and then ran out of the house. Connor with his red mask on tore through the house and looked at Alex running towards the barn.

He descended towards the barn tearing through the roof and landing inside. Alex ran to the basement door and went inside. She turned on her flashlight and found Erica's naked decomposing body pinned to the wall. Her torso had been ripped open like the diagram she had found under Connor's mattress.

"Holy shit!" Alex gasped horrified.

She quickly scrambled for a chest and found it unlocked. All of her Kryptonite shards were gone. Connor dropped down into the basement with creepy red eyes. "Looking for this?" he asked showing her the glowing green Kryptonite crystal.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

"Uncle Barney thought he could kill me with this. I feel fine," Connor said and then threw the crystal away.

"Connor, I've never stopped loving you. Even now, I see you as a blessing," Alex said to him and then gently took off his creepy as fuck red mask.

Alex took a knee and put her hands on his face affectionately. "When we found you in that lab, you were so helpless. All I've ever wanted was to keep you safe. Whatever you've done, I know there's still good inside you."

"I want to do good, mom," Connor said on the verge of tears. "I do."

"And you will," Alex said giving him a hug. "You will always be my baby boy," she said heartfelt with tears freely flowing. As she hugged Connor, she activated her watch sending Kara her signal.

Connor detected the signal as well and stared at Alex in rage. He grabbed a hold of her and flew them both through the roof of the barn high into the air. Alex was bleeding profusely from her face and scalp from the impact of hitting the roof. Dazed by the blow, she could do nothing as Connor took her above the clouds.

Realizing this could be her death, Alex put aside her anger and anguish to give her adopted son one last act of love. She gently touched his face and recalled all the fond memories they had had during the last several months. Connor gave her a cold unsympathetic look and then dropped her to her death. He then eyed a jetliner approaching him. Smiling, he powered up his eyes to take it down. A blue and red blur suddenly hit him before he could take the shot. Supergirl and Connor tumbled in the air with their respective capes flapping in the wind as they landed in a dense forest. The two slammed down hard on the ground with Kara putting Connor in a headlock.

"Let me go!" Connor shrieked and then blasted the forest around them with his heat vision.

Kara maintained control of Connor keeping his feet firmly on the ground. As Connor tried to lift himself up, his muscles and bones began to tear and break from the stress. The forest was now lit up from the intense firestorm around them. "Believe me, I was the last one that wanted this," Kara told him.

"I'll take the world!" Connor repeated non-stop as he struggled against her.

"What did I fucking tell you? What I don't give to you, you are not to take by force," Kara told him.

Connor changed his tune and stopped struggling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll be good," he said with false sincerity.

"You really mean it?" Kara asked brightly.

"Yeah," Connor lied.

"Forgive me, Alex," Kara said softly and then snapped his neck killing him instantly. Kara let Connor's body fall to the ground.

Kara didn't bother to put out the forest fire. She just stood there in deep reflection. Looking at the body, she knew the fire wouldn't be enough to burn it away. She fired heat vision at his body incinerating him completely. Kara then blew out the forest fire and then sped towards Alex who was sitting against a tree. She was staring off into space unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Kara took a knee next to her. "You need to go to the hospital," she said softly.

"Connor?" Alex gasped struggling to speak.

"At the end, he was sorry," Kara told her.

Alex nodded and then began to sob hard. Kara gave her a sympathetic look. This was no time for jokes or mockery. "It wasn't your fault, Alex. He was a bad egg from the start," Kara told her.

"I was a fool to think I could parent...someone like you," Alex said looking bitterly at Kara. "If he were your son, would you have killed him?"

"I would have had someone else do it," Kara admitted.

"Is that what we are to each other?" Alex wondered.

"You're hurt," Kara said dismissively.

"I've been hurt for a long time," Alex said sadly. "Now, I know why Cable never brought up Connor. I was destined to fail," she said angrily.

"We succeed or fail together," Kara told her. "Soon, you will be the mother of a defenseless innocent baby."

"Take me to a hospital before I bleed out," Alex said finally.

* * *

At the hospital, Kara was dressed in civilian clothes as she stared at a sleeping Alex through a glass window into her room. Kelly confronted Kara with tears in her eyes. "Did you really have to kill him?" she demanded.

"He nearly killed your brother and your partner, so yes," Kara replied.

"There could have been another way. We could have reached him," she said angrily.

"You're right. I made the call. Blame me," Kara said to her.

Kelly gave Kara a flustered look and then went inside Alex's room. Brainiac 5 then walked up to Kara. "Don't say shit about how we could have done an autopsy on the body. I'm not in the fucking mood," Kara said to him.

"I don't have emotions, but I understand them," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I can listen to your assessment later," Kara said dismissively.

"You believe force kept your son good and the lack of it turned Connor bad," Brainiac 5 surmised.

"Yeah," Kara admitted.

"Allow me to tell you a fable: A fox and a scorpion wanted to cross a river. The scorpion asked the fox to ride on his back. The fox objected believing the scorpion would sting him and then he would surely drown. The scorpion replied that this would be foolish as they both would drown so the fox agrees. So midway across the river, the scorpion stung the fox and they both drowned," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara eyed Brainiac 5 in wonder. "The dying fox then asked the scorpion why he did it. The scorpion replied that it was simply in his nature," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"Kon was raised by two loving parents and a twin sister while Connor was raised in an isolated tube, the product of a primitive genetic experiment. It was just in his nature and no amount of force or self-interest could control him," Brainiac 5 finished.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Kara said.

"Of course not. Get your head straight and your heart will eventually follow," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Sure," Kara agreed.

"There was an attack at the DEO desert base. The Fatal Five are now united with Emerald Empress having taken her Eye of Ekron back from Oa and Validus back in his body," Brainiac 5 reported.

"And Jessica?" Kara asked.

"I have no information on her fate," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Playtime is over," Kara said resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Connor comes from the film, Brightburn. Instead of making it one bonus episode, I decided to spread it out among several episodes to become the B-plot of this season. This episode will be the turning point in Kara and Alex's relationship.


	129. Fatal Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fatal Five and the DEO gang battle it out for the fate of the planet.

**Season 4.5 Episode 9**

* * *

At the desert DEO base, the Fatal Five considered their next move. "I've had time to think while you four have taken your sweet-ass time reacquiring my eye. It occurs to me we can stop our enemies before they even start. All we need to do is destroy their sun," Emerald Empress said to the others.

"Say what?" Tharax thought he misheard.

"Think of all the heroes this planet alone has spawned. We destroy the sun, we destroy the League, the Martians, the Vindicators, the United Federation of Planets, and the Galactic Empire. We return to our time with no one to oppose us," Emerald Empress listed off.

"And how do we accomplish this?" Mano asked skeptically.

"The Eye," she said simply. "It contains all the power of the Green Lantern battery. It will rip that star apart," Emerald Empress said confidently.

"A real fucking Death Star," Persuader said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara waited for Alex to wake up in her hospital bed. "Shouldn't you be saving the world or something?" Alex asked bitterly.

"The world can wait," Kara said unconcernedly.

"You want my forgiveness for killing my son?" Alex asked.

"Not for that. For treating it all like a game. Connor could have killed you and Kelly at any moment, and I just let it happen, curious to see how it would all end. I should have killed him in his tube when we found him. Well, there's always next time," Kara sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"I can simply have Brainiac 5 send a message to his future self to tell my past self what happened here. We do it all over again but this time I'll stop Connor from even being conceived," Kara said simply.

"So, you don't really care if you win or lose. If you lose, you'll just redo it, right?" Alex asked.

"Well, if the real Barney were ever destroyed, he would never be able to send the message forward in time. Then, we would really be fucked," Kara said.

"What if someone gets to the real Barney?" Alex asked.

"Impossible. You'd have to destroy the entire planet to get to him. Not even I know where he is," Kara said.

"I don't want you to redo this. I want to learn from my mistake. I need to remember how bad of a mother I was. I put work first. I didn't see the signs. I...didn't follow your advice about a parent needing to be able to control their kid," Alex said.

Kara gave her a sympathetic look. "Barney and I decided to have Connor killed without telling you. We didn't trust you with our plan. I'm so sorry, Alex."

"You were right not to trust me. I would have died to defend him...even from you," Alex said seriously.

"The future is not set. You can still get married, have some kids, and live a happy life," Kara said to her.

"I don't think that's in the cards for someone like me," Alex said referring to her orientation.

"I thought so, too, but I was wrong, Alex. Please forgive me. I was only trying to help you," Kara pleaded with her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"You remember Bob Rickman?" Kara asked.

"Vaguely," Alex said. "He was the asshole that persuaded people out of their houses and farms for his own corporate gain ten years ago in Midvale."

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "He could persuade someone to believe anything just with a handshake."

"Okay, yeah, I remember," Alex recalled.

"Well, I had him persuade you, Alex. I had him persuade you that you were straight. Afterward, you started dating boys, you fell in love with them, and then you became a real freak in college. Like, a complete slut. I can't even count how many guys you were with. Thank God for Hank," Kara said amazed.

"Wait...you did that?" Alex asked outraged.

"You didn't snap out of it until Bob Rickman died tragically in a car accident ten years later. Then, you saw Maggie and you went back to your true self. It was like a light bulb went on in your head. You went from a sexless android to someone that wanted to get married and have a family. So, you see, it was my fault you ended up this way. It's my fault you didn't find love, get married, and have kids years ago," Kara told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"I have a few more people to kill and then you can let me go. You shouldn't love me, Alex. You should hate me. I fucked up your life. I took your father away from you. I took away your love-life. I took away what wasn't mine. I deserve your hate and I've only made things worse for you. So, I should just go back," Kara said.

"You looking for me to say you shouldn't go? Is that what you want from me?" Alex glared.

"No," Kara said sincerely.

"Do what you need to do and just go. Get out of my life," Alex said angrily.

Kara nodded and then walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At L Tower, James shuddered and then woke up. He touched his sore jaw and felt a radical increase in raw strength. "I feel like a beast," he said pleased and slightly concerned.

"You're awake," Lena said happily and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah, what happened?" James asked not remembering.

"You were attacked...by a Kryptonian. Don't worry about it though. He's dead," Lena assured him.

"Damn," James said trying to recall.

"You're lucky to be alive. The Harun-El has repaired the damage to your body. We will need to eventually extract it out of you before it kills you," Lena said.

"I'd like to test this body out before you do," James said flexing his muscles.

"How about you test it on me?" Lena asked licking her lips.

"God damn," James said stunned.

Supergirl then entered the room and eyed James. "Back on your feet already," Kara said giving James a fist-bump.

"I feel great," James said to her.

"Kara Danvers has yet to visit you," Lena said scornfully.

"Oh, well, that's alright," James said unconcernedly as he eyed Kara.

"She's probably redecorated your office at Catco by now," Kara smirked.

"She's too lazy to do that," James doubted.

"Oh really?" Kara challenged.

Lena watched the two go back and forth. Kara then got a phone call from Brainiac 5. "The Fatal Five have attacked the desert DEO base. They have the Eye of Ekron. Satellite images show them going into space."

Kara paused realizing what that could mean. "Get yourself off the planet in case I should fail," Kara told him.

"The Vindicator Cruiser is not ready for space flight. My fate is tied to yours," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered and hung up.

Kara turned to James and Lena. "I'll help if I can. I've got these powers now. I should use them," James said resolved.

"With my suit, you will," Lena insisted.

Kara nodded. "Don't underestimate these guys," she warned.

* * *

Emerald Empress formed a green bubble around the rest of the Fatal Five and shot off towards the sun. Once in position, Emerald Empress charged up her eye. "Is this really going to work?" Tharax asked skeptically.

"Let her concentrate," Mano told him off.

Emerald Empress tensed up as she collected all of the eye's powers and then fired an intense beam at the star. The green beam went into the sun and started a chain reaction that caused the sun to go supernova in short order. "The Earth's magnetic field will be stripped away, the surface will be irradiated, and then they shall suffer darkness and cold," Empress Emerald said proudly.

"Impressive," Mano complimented.

"OP as fuck," Persuader agreed.

The sun expanded outwards as it began to lose its form. The five of them then saw a white blur rotate around the sun at the speed of light even as it expanded out. "What the fuck?" Empress Emerald wondered.

The white blur zipped around the sun forcing it to stop its rotation and then it began to shrink back to its original form as it rotated backward. The sun was then returned to its previous state before Emerald Empress had fired.

"Impossible," Tharax said stunned.

"This is bullshit," Persuader muttered.

"It's her," Mano identified Supergirl.

"I will need time to recharge," Empress Emerald said distressed.

"Likely, Supergirl will be low on reserves as well," Mano figured. "We retreat to Earth for now."

Supergirl rotated around the sun and sling-shotted her way towards the Fatal Five at the speed of light. "We leave for now," Empress Emerald said creating a green portal. Kara fired heat vision to destroy them all when they all disappeared in a flash of green light. Kara then sped to Earth at the speed of light giving the Fatal Five a few minutes to consider their options.

* * *

**Metropolis**

As soon as they arrived in Metropolis, the Fatal Five fired upon the civilians giving themselves a perimeter while Emerald Empress recharged her eye. Tharax and Validus fired energy beams all around them blasting apart buildings, cars, and fleeing civilians. The police were quickly overwhelmed as their pistols had no effect on them. The DEO team of J'onn, Nia, Brainiac 5, and James as Steel arrived on the scene.

"The Calvary has arrived," Mano said unimpressed.

"I'll feel them out," J'onn said to the others.

Emerald Empress sat in meditation as the rest surrounded J'onn. Looking all around him, J'onn then made the first move elbowing Tharax hard and then taking to the skies. Validus flew up to punch at J'onn missing. J'onn took hold of Validus' arm and threw him back to the ground. Persuader then flew up with his ax ready. J'onn fired heat vision at him as he went farther into the air. Persuader deflected the heat beams with his ax. Tharax launched several missiles from his robot arm at J'onn creating explosions in the air. Validus, Persuader, and Tharax then hit J'onn in a coordinated strike.

J'onn got some distance from the Fatal Five in the city. Persuader and Tharax took him on in the air in hand-to-hand combat with J'onn slammed onto the roof of a relatively short building. Validus then burst through the roof of that building to get at J'onn. The three of them battled J'onn across the city as Mano looked on. Validus slammed J'onn through a building's roof destroying all of its floors inside. Validus then fired into the building blasting it apart. J'onn phased out of the destroyed building just in time.

Tharax and Validus fired beams at J'onn catching him by surprise. Hurt, J'onn collapsed in front of them. "I'll finish him off," Emerald Empress said firing an intense green beam straight at him.

"I think we should intervene now," Nia said concerned.

"I think you're right," Steel agreed. With his rocket boots getting him into position, Steel deflected Emerald Empress' beam with his hammer shielding J'onn.

Steel then went straight for Mano missing his head. Mano punched Steel with his anti-matter hand. Steel quickly swung his hammer slamming him into a building. Mano quickly recovered and engaged Steel blasting holes in his armor with his anti-matter hand. As Steel's systems began to fail, Mano punched Steel around tossing him through skyscrapers.

With Steel disabled, Mano went after J'onn. Brainiac 5 intervened just in time holding two laser pistols. He fired continuously at Mano with little effect. Persuader and Tharax rushed in to defend Mano. With his ax, Persuader slashed Brainiac 5 in two while Tharax blasted half of Brainiac 5's face off. Still, Brainiac 5 persisted firing on Mano's dome head in an attempt to break it open. Empress Emerald formed a protective shield around Mano to protect him from Brainiac 5's assault. Tharax and Persuader tore Brainiac 5 apart permanently disabling the unit.

Tharax and Persuader were suddenly stunned by an explosion underneath them as Nia let loose an energy attack. Nia focused on Emerald Empress, the true threat. "You're mine, bitch," Nia said as she wrapped energy cables around her body. Nia then flew towards Empress Emerald and blasted her into the sky. The two fired energy attacks in the city at each other causing a number of buildings to get hit. Emerald Empress quickly overpowered Nia with energy and physical attacks. The beaten Nia then fell to the ground devastated.

"Maybe fighting them one at a time was a bad idea," Nia said before she passed out.

J'onn tried another round only to get cut up by Persuader's ax, blasted by Tharax, and punched around by Validus. As J'onn phased to protect himself, Mano placed his anti-matter hand inside J'onn's body and waited for him to materialize. When he eventually did, Mano charged his hand causing eternal damage all over J'onn's body. J'onn then fell to the ground barely alive.

"Finally, I can charge up my eye in peace," Emerald Empress said annoyed.

The Fatal Five then came back together to form a perimeter around her as she meditated. Kara cracked the air as she slowed herself down through Earth's atmosphere and then created a crater in the city square as she landed busting up the pavement all around her and throwing debris into the air. The Fatal Five took positions around her for a coordinated attack.

"There's only one of you and five of us," Empress Emerald told her.

Kara motioned for them to come at her. Validus and Persuader came at her at the same time from two different approaches. Kara extended her arm out cutting Validus' body in half at the midsection disabling the beast. She then leaped up and kicked Persuader in half at the midsection killing him instantly.

Kara then turned to Tharax and fired heat vision beams into his arm cannon. It exploded as it hit blasting away the right side of his body. The disarmed Tharax backed away fearfully. A disgusted Emerald Empress blasted Tharax through the back killing him.

Emerald Empress then leaped up and fired a strong green beam down upon Kara. The area exploded as it hit but Kara remained standing as the dust settled. Mano rushed Kara at the same time cocking his right glowing fist back for a strike. Kara dodged his right hand and punched him through the gut and out the other side. Mano fell to his knees devastated. Kara then punched through the dome on his head and tore the skull out. The skull screeched as it was exposed to the outside air. Kara crushed the skull in her hand and then focused on Emerald Empress.

"One to go," Kara taunted.

"I will kill you!" Emerald Empress shrieked and then fired all of her remaining power at Kara. As the green beam came closer to Kara, she met it with her own red heat vision. The two beams met in the center and then Kara quickly overpowered her incinerating her completely. Kara's heat vision went straight into space where it finally dissipated.

Kara walked over to Emerald Empress's remains finding only ash and the broken Eye of Ekron. Kara picked up the eye determining that it was no longer functional. Kara then went over to Validus' brain trapped in his broken robot body. Kneeling down, Kara punched through the dome splattering the brain.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean**

After the battle, Kara and Jessica took a stroll inside a mountain cave on an uninhabited Pacific Island. "So...the Green Lantern Corp fired me. They said I didn't have the will to sacrifice a few for the greater good. They're right, you know," Jessica said bitterly.

"Yeah," Kara agreed.

"Just as well," Jessica said sadly. "What's one more failure."

"It's because of your failure that I brought you here," Kara said as they moved deeper into the cave.

They came upon a facility constructed inside the cave. Kara turned the lights on and showed Jessica around. On a pedestal was a gauntlet with all the Lantern rings of the different spectrums. The five fingers had the green, yellow, blue, indigo, and orange rings. Three holes were carved into the back of gauntlet's hand where the red, violet and black rings were placed. Jessica stared at the gauntlet in amazement.

"It took me a while to collect them all," Kara said reflectively. "In the future, all the Lantern Corps are gone. All that remains of them are these powerless artifacts."

"But their Corp batteries exist in this time. This gauntlet would be extremely powerful," Jessica figured.

"Almost as powerful as me," Kara admitted. "When you put all the rings together, it creates a White light. White light is the source of all colors. It's only when White light is fragmented that you get colors," Kara said.

"But there is no White Lantern battery," Jessica said confused.

Kara took Jessica deeper into the facility where the White Lantern battery hummed glowing bright white. "What is its source?" Jessica asked amazed.

"Me," Kara smiled.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Jessica doubted.

"I shit you not. I have more power in my being than all the Lantern Corps combined," Kara said proudly. "I gave a fraction of my power to create this battery. You see, none of the emotional spectrums fit me very well. I never gave a shit to have will-power. I never felt fear or a need to have others fear me. I found hope and compassion to be a load of crap. I hoarded money but not excessively so. I tried to join the Violet Corp but they said I was too crazy for them. I was a Red Lantern for a time, but I never felt rage about anything. Finally, death freaked me the fuck out," Kara said of the different spectrums.

"So, what emotion is White?" Jessica asked.

"Peace, joy, tranquility," Kara smiled. "It's my own version of heaven. It is the total lack of emotion, only complete bliss. It's what I have been looking for my whole life. To end the sadness in my heart. I could never find it within one of these rings, so I created my own ring. I discovered that only I could give myself peace and harmony from within," Kara said reflectively.

"Pretty cool," Jessica said impressed.

Kara reached into the White Lantern battery and took out the White ring. "The White Lantern Corp has only one rule: Don't be an asshole," Kara said handing it to Jessica.

"Why me?" Jessica wondered.

"The stone that was rejected becomes the cornerstone. There's no better way to piss off the Guardians then to have their greatest failure be the most powerful Lantern in the universe," Kara smiled.

"Fail upwards, huh?" Jessica figured.

"That's right," Kara agreed.

"What are your orders, Ma'am?" Jessica asked giving her a mock salute.

"No orders. Be free. Save the universe or do nothing at all. It's all the same to me," Kara said to her.

"I just have one last thing I want to do before I leave for the cosmos," Jessica said seriously.

"Sure," Kara allowed.

Jessica then kissed Kara passionately. After a moment, Jessica broke from Kara. "It's not me," she realized.

"It's not for everyone," Kara said amused.

Jessica slowly placed the ring on her finger and immediately felt incredible power. A white energy suit formed around her clothes and her eyes became pure white. The suit was blinding inside the room until Jessica calmed it down. "Jessica Crews, I hereby knight you a White Lantern," Kara said to her.

"This is incredible," Jessica said amazed. "I feel great. I feel like all my worries are gone. It's so peaceful."

"I know, right?" Kara smiled. "In case any other Lantern gives you shit remember this: It's okay to be White."

"Sure," Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Have fun," Kara told her.

"I will," Jessica assured her and then flew out of the cave to test her abilities out in the vast cosmos of space.

* * *

**DEO Desert Base**

Lena went to see General Lane at the ruined DEO site stepping over dead bodies and broken equipment. "Supergirl defeated the Fatal Five without breaking a sweat. She can't be beaten," Lena said defeated.

"So what are you suggesting? We shut down the meta-human project?" Gen. Lane asked.

"No, general. We can't defeat Supergirl with raw strength, but she's no hero either. We bring out our own version of Supergirl, one that has discipline and true compassion, and the public will love her," Lena said.

"I have just the girl in mind," Gen. Lane smiled.

"You called for me, Sir?" Lt. Col Lucy Lane asked joining them.

Lena and Gen. Lane merely smiled at her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara sat alone in her apartment watching TV and eating pot-stickers. She heard a creak down the hall. Turning the TV off, she waited for the inevitable knock. Finally, there was a knock on her door. Kara opened the door already knowing who it was. Alex gave Kara a frustrated look. "What you did to me was beyond fucked up," she said.

"I know it was," Kara admitted.

"But it's also true that you've saved my life countless times. You were the reason my father had to leave, but you brought him back to us," Alex said.

"I suppose," Kara said wondering where she was going with this.

"So, that's why I'm not shutting you out of my life forever. You're not allowed to leave until you have set everything right," Alex ordered.

"Alright," Kara allowed. "Want to come in? I can cook up a pizza."

"Not this time. I have to go home to someone I actually trust," Alex said burning her.

"I see," Kara nodded.

Alex shook her head and walked away. Kara closed the door and shed a tear. Hyperventilating, Kara began to sob. She reached into her pocket and placed the White ring on her finger. Immediately, she felt relief. "That's the stuff," Kara said shuddering from the joyful rush.

Calming herself down, Kara went to bed and slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely curious on what you think Alex should do concerning the revelation that Kara manipulated her sexuality when they were teens. In light of Kara saving the world countless times, is it forgivable? If you're confused, it follows from my fic, Midvale Chapter 12: The Persuader. This marks the end of the Fatal Five arc, the mid-season finale, so to speak. 
> 
> The White Lantern Corp has been completely changed here. I decided to give Kara even more OP powers for absurdity sake but it is also meant to mock the CW's use of Kara as a Social Justice Warrior seeing as how she is the epitome of Aryan perfection, White privilege, and White Savior complex.


	130. The Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alex leaves the DEO, Lena takes over and starts making some changes. The Seven are born.

**Season 4.5 Episode 10**

* * *

Kelly and Alex fought long into the night about everything that had happened. Alex sat on the couch as Kelly paced around the room. "I'm tired of your sister's shit, the DEO's shit, and my own brother's shit," Kelly raged.

"Kara and I have an understanding now," Alex said calmly.

"Bullshit, Alex. She's going to do the same shit again and again. She's fucking crazy. I should know. I'm a psychiatrist. I don't even need to have her in my office to know she has a narcissistic personality disorder," Kelly pointed out.

"She's been through a lot. Her planet, her people, and her family were destroyed in an instant," Alex defended her.

"She can go back to her people on Argo City. She just chooses not to because the truth is they don't even want her. Her own mother can't stand her," Kelly said.

"She can change," Alex insisted.

"No, Alex, she can't. She's going to always be this way. She puts other people down to lift herself up because there's a black hole of sadness and regret in her heart that can never be filled," Kelly told her.

"So, I just disown her?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You have to set boundaries with her," Kelly said obviously.

"How am I supposed to that? We work together at the DEO," Alex asked impatiently.

"Then quit!" Kelly shouted.

There was a long awkward pause. "What the fuck am I supposed to do if I quit? Be a mall cop?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"You could be FBI, CIA, NSA, and all other alphabet agencies. Just not D...E...O," Kelly said.

Alex gave her a frustrated look. "I've risen to the top. I'm the director now after working there six fucking years. This is my time now."

"A director stays at her desk writing reports. Not going on missions collecting kids in clone vats," Kelly said to her. "I want to have a real family with you with a real human baby, but I can't as long as the DEO holds a cloud over our heads. I can't worry whether you will be coming back home every night."

"Is this an ultimatum?" Alex asked.

"It is. The DEO or me. We can hang out with Kara but as Kara Danvers only," Kelly said.

Alex looked away uncertain about what she wanted in life. "Okay," she said finally.

* * *

Alex and Kara took a stroll on the waterfront. "This is some bullshit. You need to put Kelly in her place. She's only been around half a season and here she is telling you what to do," Kara argued.

"She's not telling me what to do," Alex corrected.

"You're the Lesbian equivalent of being whipped," Kara said.

"Just listen to me for a moment. What Kelly and I have is stable and solid. The time for adventures and putting my life on the line is over. It's time for me to sit behind a desk and have a normal family," Alex said to her.

"Alex, don't let them promote you. Don't let them transfer you. Don't let them do anything that takes you off the bridge of the DEO, because while you're there, you can make a difference," Kara said seriously.

"You got that quote from Star Trek," Alex said unamused.

"But good words, none-the-less," Kara insisted.

"That's another Star Trek quote," Alex folded her arms impatiently.

"Damn," Kara realized she had been caught. "Look, is this about me?"

"A little," Alex admitted.

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to make this right," Kara pledged.

"I want you to serve faithfully and honestly the DEO Director," Alex said to her.

"Alright..alright," Kara grinned.

"Whoever that person may end up being," Alex finished. "I'm done."

Kara gave her a shocked look like she was about to cry. "We can still do game night and have a drink here and there," Alex said.

"Okay," Kara said still shell-shocked.

"It's what you've always wanted, Kara. To quit the DEO, so you wouldn't have to decide between the world and me. So no supervillain could ever blackmail you again," Alex pointed out.

"Well, yeah," Kara said flustered.

"It'll be alright," Alex assured her giving Kara a hug and then departing.

Kara gave a blank look as she wondered what to do deeply conflicted as to her purpose in life.

* * *

Lena walked into the DEO with a team of superheroes behind her. Lucy Lane was dressed in an all-blue suit, red boots, golden belt, red gloves, and a cape that was the American flag with the same powers as Superman. James Olsen was in blue-and-white suit resistant to air friction allowing him to achieve speeds that rivaled the Flash. Bombshell appeared in a grey suit with a red icon of an atom on her chest. Paula von Gunther, a normal human trained by the Amazonians, was now wearing their armor and weapons. Jason Todd aka Red Hood, a former Robin, was now in black armored ninja clothes while wearing a red mask. Garth aka Aqualad was a teenage boy in an all-green suit with Atlantis powers. The seven of them came into the DEO headquarters and were greeted by Gen. Lane and Brainiac 5.

"General," Lena smiled.

"The DEO is yours with some conditions of course," Gen. Lane said to her.

"I think I'll be making a number of changes around here," Lena smiled.

"I imagine you will," Gen. Lane said unimpressed with the performance record of Hank and Alex.

Lena turned to Brainiac 5. "We've been friends for some time now, Barney. I hope we can work together well."

"I am certain we will," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Truth be told, I've never trusted any of you. But I'd rather have you here where I can keep an eye on you than on the outside," Lena sneered at him.

"Wise of you," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I may call upon you when I have a question I need answering, but I will not have my authority challenged," Lena said to him.

"Understood," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Supergirl then flew into the DEO landing near the gathering. Lena and her team turned to eye her. "Comic-con come early?" Kara smirked looking them over.

"You're one to talk with that 1950s look," Lena shot back.

"You're right. The skirt provides no defensive purpose but that's the point, Lena. I don't give a fuck up about defense, because I am invulnerable, invincible, and indivisible. The skirt is meant to mock my enemies and all those that scoff at my power," Kara said eyeing the assembled team.

"I'm the new DEO director now," Lena informed her.

"With all your time spent bankrupting your companies, I didn't think you had it in you," Kara antagonized.

"With your track record, you have nothing to brag about. You've wasted billions of dollars of taxpayer money and cost countless lives," Lena said to her.

"Without me, who would have defeated Non and Indigo? Who would have forced back the Insane invasion? Face it, Lena. Without me, you and this planet would be fucked," Kara said.

"And that gives you the liberty to kill, lie, and steal?" Lena asked angrily.

"It sure does," Kara smirked.

"My team can do everything you can do. You're no longer needed at the DEO. You're fired, Kara," Lena said to her.

Kara eyed Lena strangely wondering if she had bridged the obvious connection that Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers were the same person. "You cool with this, James?" Kara asked trying to divide the group. "How does it feel to be back with your ex-girlfriend?"

"We all have to make difficult choices," James replied.

"And how does it feel to go from acting DEO Director to Lena's bitch?" Kara asked Lucy.

"It's an honor to serve in any capacity," Lucy replied.

"Garth, I saved your civilization from Orm's war plans," Kara said pissed-off.

"You made us a puppet to the surface and have done nothing to curb the pollution to our waters," Garth shot back.

"Jason, still an asshole?" Kara asked him.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"Just checking," Kara nodded.

"Are you done trying to divide us?" Lena asked scornfully.

"Give it a week and you'll be begging for me to help you," Kara said to them and then flew off out of the DEO.

"She's a dangerous threat. You think you can handle her?" Gen. Lane asked Lena.

"I know how to keep her at bay," Lena said referring to Alex.

Lena then invited her team to sit down at a circular table to discuss her new vision for the DEO.

* * *

Kara waited patiently as the real Brainiac 5 lowered his robot head onto his robot body with the use of cables on the Vindicator Cruiser. The head locked into place onto his shoulders and then he activated his hologram to make himself look human.

"Why did you wish to speak here?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I think I have served my purpose here. Alex is no longer in the DEO and Lena is in control with her collection of freaks. I'm no longer needed in this time," Kara said placing her hand on a pod.

"Do you really think Lena will be able to keep the DEO running for long?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"You can pick up the pieces when she fails," Kara said.

"I could," Brainiac 5 considered uncommittedly. "We both know that every act we take is pointless in the end. All of human civilization ends in four hundred years with a small group of survivors. So long as the planet remains intact and the human race does not go extinct, we need not do anything."

"Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care anymore," Kara said. "We both knew this day would come eventually. I just want my Insane family back, people that understand me and appreciate me for who I am."

"I sympathize with you but allow me to provide one last counter-proposal," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara listened to Brainiac 5's plan. "Oh, Barney, she'll never forgive me," Kara grinned.

"It doesn't matter," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I'll think about it," Kara said.

* * *

Lena addressed her team. "Unlike before where we waste tax-payer money, we will be making money. We're going to monetize the shit out of this institution with movies, tv appearances, t-shirts, action figures, merchandise, and so forth. We're going to utilize social media to the fullest. We're going to put a superhero in every town and rank them according to their powers. We'll make the public excited when a superhero goes up or down in the rankings. We're going to create a superhero media empire."

"I'm not into money. I'm here to kill fools," Red Hood said.

"There will be plenty of opportunities for that," Lena assured him.

"This sounds corrupt as fuck," James objected.

"It would be if I were any other person, but I have created a reputation for honest business. I am the one and only honest Luthor and everyone knows that," Lena said.

"We can't remain named the DEO. It's associated with incompetence and failure," Lucy said.

"We shall be called _The Seven_ ," Lena said.

The team looked at each other. "Including you?" Garth wondered.

"Yes, including me. I'm the God damn director now," Lena said scornfully.

"It's just you don't have any powers," Garth said confused.

"So?" Lena wondered.

"He's right. We need seven super-heroes," James agreed.

"Fine, we simply recruit one then," Lena rolled her eyes. "Now, go out and start saving people."

* * *

At Catco, Kara was busy on Facebook pretending to work when Lena came into her office and closed the door behind her. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked her.

"I am going to be making some changes around here. Catco is going to swing hard to the right in its coverage and editorials," Lena said.

"So, we're finally supporting Trump," Kara said amused.

"No, even farther to the right than him," Lena clarified.

"It's called the New York Post," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not about to cede the right to them any longer. We're going to surpass the New York Post and replace them," Lena said confidently.

"I like where your heads at but this radical change is going to give our subscribers whiplash. This place has always been an uber-liberal publication with Cat Grant," Kara reminded her.

"This isn't about money. It's about advancing my ideas," Lena said.

"Well, okay then," Kara agreed not caring if Catco went bankrupt.

"And I need someone that will put forth my vision without question," Lena continued.

"I've never questioned your orders," Kara said.

"You haven't?" Lena pressed becoming emotional.

"Err...no," Kara said confused by her demeanor.

"Kara Danvers, you're fired," Lena said finally.

Kara stood up. "You know, Lena. This job was never about the money. It was always about the people in this office and one-by-one they're disappearing on me."

"Your replacement will be here within the hour," Lena said coldly and then left a stunned Kara.

Kara waited for Lena to be out of earshot and then called Brainiac 5. "I'm in."

* * *

**Washington DC**

Supergirl marched her way into the US Capitol building and addressed the entire congress. "Are we all in agreement now that we have a crisis on our border? We on the same page now?" Kara asked them condescendingly.

Most nodded their heads from both parties. "Okay, you, Democrats, want to do the right thing for people that are in need, who are suffering from poverty, corruption, and violence. And, you, Republicans, want to secure the border and keep illegal aliens out. How about we solve both problems at once by going into Latin America and fixing the problems that have forced so many to want to come here," Kara said.

Kara got some cautious optimistic applause. "So, I'm going to go over there and take down every drug cartel member, every terrorist, every dirty cop, and every corrupt politician. Now, some of you may say that for every person I kill, I just raise two more, right? That's alright, I'll just keep killing until there's no one left to kill, and I'm going to stay down there until all of you get your shit together and actually pass a God damn bill that solves this problem."

The Congress was stunned into silence. "Thanks for your time. God Bless America," Kara said waving and then walked out. As she walked out, she was met with Hank who was impersonating a Secret Service agent.

"Not very subtle," he noted.

"You ready to go back into the shit?" Kara asked.

"I was in the shit two centuries before you were even born, little girl," Hank replied.

* * *

**Six Months Later-Metropolis**

In the middle of the day, a hijacked armored truck swerved around Metropolis streets with police cars in pursuit. The armored truck crashed into a few cars creating wreckage that blocked the two pursuing police cars. Paula, in Amazonian armor, leaped into action landing in front of the armored truck crashing into its engine block until she penetrated the back. Paula proceeded to beat the shit out of two robbers and then opened the back. There, she saw two additional robbers with guns on two kids.

"Stay back," they warned her.

Paula continued to walk forward amused by them. "What are you smiling at?" one of them asked her.

Heat vision beams hit his rifle melting it all over his hand. The bank robber fell to the pavement screaming in agony for his hand. Lucy then landed in costume and confronted the remaining bank robber. He fired on her with his machine gun with no effect. Lucy took hold of him and threw him high into the air. He came down later crashing onto the hood of a car.

"Can I get a selfie?" one of the saved kids asked.

"Of course you can," Lucy smiled at them.

Camera crews were quickly on the scene to interview the two new heroes.

* * *

Manchester Black and Fiona strolled the streets of Metropolis window shopping and just enjoying each other's company. "Why so nervous?" Manchester asked her.

"Supergirl said never to come back here," Fiona said.

"Why the fuck for?" Manchester wondered.

"She said it was dangerous for us," Fiona said vaguely.

"Nonsense. I can protect you from anything. I'm Manchester Mother-Fucking Black," Manchester said and then gave her a kiss.

"Let's move in together. Get married," Fiona suggested.

"I don't know about the married part. It just seems old-fashioned," Manchester said.

"Afraid of commitment?" Fiona teased.

"I'm afraid of nothing," Manchester told her while holding her hands out. Fiona smiled at him one step off the sidewalk into the street.

"Prove it," Fiona challenged.

"I will," Manchester assured her and then Fiona was suddenly taken from him. The speed of the approaching force stunned Manchester and sprayed blood onto his face. Blood, bone, flesh, and clothes scattered about on the street as Fiona's body was ripped apart on impact.

"Oh shit," James realized as he suddenly stopped. He had gone so fast down the street to go after some criminals that he accidentally slammed into Fiona killing her instantly.

Manchester stared at him still not registering what had happened. He still held Fiona's arms in his hands, the only part left of her. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, but I can't stop," he said and then sped off down the street.

"Fiona!" Manchester screamed as soon as he regained his senses.

James then arrived next to Lucy and Paula. "Did I miss it?" he asked them.

"We already took care of it and why are you covered in blood?" Paula asked disgustedly.

James broke down now realizing what he had done. "Fuck," Lucy realized.

* * *

Manchester cleaned himself up and sat down in front of the TV still shell-shocked in his hotel room. On the news was a sad-looking Lena and James. "My deepest condolences to Fiona's family. I was chasing these bank robbers. She just stepped into the middle of the street, and I couldn't stop myself in time," James said in a clean uniform.

"A half step off the fucking curb," Manchester disagreed angrily.

He then heard a knock on the door. Opening it, Brainiac 5 entered. "Everyone at L Corp is just a wreck over what happened. Now, you two weren't marred and technically there is no legal claim, but L Corp wants to do the right thing and offer you forty-five thousand in restitution. All you have to do is sign right here, and I offer you the check," he said.

"This is a confidentiality agreement," Manchester realized. "I sign this and I can't talk about it? Pretend like it didn't happen, pretend I didn't hold Fiona's hands?"

"Look, I know you're upset," Brainiac 5 said.

"Nah, man, you haven't seen me when I'm upset," Manchester glared dangerously.

"We're just trying to help," Brainiac 5 said.

"Then say you're sorry," Manchester said. "I want someone to look me in the eye and say they're fucking sorry!"

"Maybe I can arrange something," Brainiac 5 said.

"You do that. Until then, get the fuck out," Manchester ordered.

* * *

Annie was a blond midwestern girl that happened to have super-powers. She got herself an interview with L Corp to become a member of the Seven. Annie smiled as she looked into the camera wearing a conservative white uniform and cape. On her chest was a golden star. "I am Starlight, and I am one hundred-ten pounds and five foot six inches," she said to the camera.

She then turned in a circle for the camera. "My power? You better stand back and close your eyes," she warned.

Annie then started to glow and then overwhelmed the camera crew with white light. As her light faded, Annie went over to the fallen camera crew. "I am so sorry," she said apologetically.

Later that day, Annie was hooked up to a lie detector test. "In my hometown of Des Moines, my mom made me do all of these beauty pageants. They always asked me what I wanted to do if I had the power to do it. I know it's cliche, but I always answered 'to save the world'. The thing is though. I really really meant it," Annie said.

"I mean, when did naive and hopeful mean the same thing," Annie said sincerely. "That's what I've always wanted to do. That's why I want to join the Seven."

"What are your powers?" the interviewer asked.

"I can create blinding flashes of light. I can fly, I have super-speed, and I have super-strength," Annie said.

"You sound exactly what we're looking for," the interviewer said impressed.

"Ah shucks," Annie smiled adorably.

* * *

Manchester got a phone call from Brainiac 5 at L Corp. "Is A-Train going to give me an apology?"

"He is willing to meet with you and apologize," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I want it public," Manchester demanded.

"I'm sure we can make that happen," Brainiac 5 replied.

"And when he does, I want him to kiss my black ass," Manchester added.

"You are aware that A-Train is also Black, right?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't give a damn," Manchester replied.

"Well, that isn't happening," Brainiac 5 said and hung up.

"Mother-fucker," Manchester said with crazy eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Annie came out of a limo and addressed insane crowds of people that loved the Seven. She waved and smiled to all of them as Brainiac 5 escorted her inside the DEO skyscraper. Inside the building's auditorium, an excited crowd of VIPs was present for Lena's speech. A video presentation was on a screen showing the profiles of the Seven: A-Train, The Deep, Bombshell, Red Hood, Dark Angel, and Superwoman.

"This is our job, our honor, we are L Corp, we are the Seven. We make heroes super," the video ended. The crowd applauded as soon as the video concluded.

"I'm here to bring you a special guest, Lord of the Seven Seas, live and in person, The Deep," Lena brought out.

Garth came out and took the mic from Lena. "Thank you. I was once called Aqualad but how gay is that? Now, it's The Deep," he said enthusiastically. "Now, as we turn to the future, I would like to introduce someone very special. I, for one, can't wait to work with her. Please welcome, Starlight."

Annie then came on stage and greeted Garth. The two waved to the crowd as they received a standing ovation. "We love you, Starlight," one woman said.

"And I love you, random citizen," Annie replied getting into the swing of things.

* * *

Annie arrived at the highest floor of the DEO skyscraper where the Seven met. As she entered, Lucy was staring out the window looking at the entire city of Metropolis with super-vision. "Starlight, you don't want to be late for your first meeting. I had a welcome speech all prepared," Lucy said warmly.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Annie apologized.

"Please, Superwoman is fine," Lucy said taking a seat at the center of the table.

"Can we get back to this, please? This is a serious crime. These assholes pirated my movie three weeks before it was to be released. There are unlicensed Seven shirts everywhere in this city. Copyright infringement is costing us billions. That's money out of our pockets," Jason complained.

"No one gives a shit about the Red Hood animated movie. It's long forgotten," Paula said.

"At least I have a movie," Jason said snidely.

"Guys, why are we talking about this? What's Starlight going to think of us when we're fighting over nickels," Lucy interrupted.

"It does seem pretty petty," Annie agreed.

"We are the Seven whether we're out there or in here," Lucy told them all. "Now, who did you saved this week?"

The Seven were silent. "Really, no one saved anyone this week?" Lucy asked unimpressed.

"I saved a dolphin," Garth said finally.

"There we go," Lucy said pleased.

"By killing a dozen Japanese sailors," Garth whispered to Annie to freak her out.

"I heard that, fucker," Lucy said crossly.

* * *

In the afternoon, James came out to meet a long-time fan of his. "You son-of-a-bitch. How are you, Winn?" James asked giving him a hug.

"Ago's been great. I'm actually useful for once," Winn smiled.

"Glad to hear it," James smiled.

"I heard what happened on the news. That's rough, man," Winn said sympathetically.

"At first, I felt like shit. But then I remembered all the people Supergirl has killed over the years, how many the Justice League have killed. I realized then it just comes with the territory," James said as the two sat down.

"Right," Winn said not really agreeing.

"So, why did you come back?" James asked.

"Here to collect some Harun-El from Lena," Winn said. "Have you seen Kara?"

"Not for a while. Kara had a falling out with Lena and Alex. It got bad," James said.

"That sucks," Winn sighed. "Maybe, I can patch things up."

"Good luck. I've already tried," James shook his head. "With Lena, we have expanded our superhero operations. We're making so much money, right now, we're actually giving back to the government more than we are receiving. Everything is much more efficient," James said.

"What about oversight?" Winn wondered.

"We got stockholders. Anyone can buy L Corp stock," James said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Winn chuckled. "Argo is a socialist utopia but not every society has to be your way or our way. We can all choose what is best for us."

"Exactly," James agreed.

Lena then came in and noticed Winn. "Hey, long time no see," she greeted him.

"Yeah, well, I called ahead about the Harun-El," Winn said as he placed a bug under the desk.

"I know you did. We're actually short of it, right now. You'll have to come back at another time," Lena said.

"I don't understand. What are you using it for?" Winn asked confused.

"To create superheroes. We have over two hundred now all across the country. I have stabilized Harun-El injections to give human beings incredible powers. Now, we don't have to rely on aliens in capes," Lena said.

"That alien is Supergirl," Winn reminded her.

"Yes, well, she was more interested in her own fame and having fun than saving the world," Lena said bitterly. "Once I kicked her out of the DEO, she hasn't returned. Just goes to show where her motives were."

"I see," Winn said awkwardly.

"Our Harun-El production is very low, right now, but I will be making more of it. Come back in six months," Lena said.

"We had a deal," Winn said stubbornly.

"We took a small Harun-El sample from Argo, and we have returned the same amount back. I consider us even," Lena said annoyed.

"That wasn't the terms though. Without Argo, you would never have had Harun-El," Winn said.

"Look, you little shit, I'm trying to save the fucking world here, a planet of over seven billion people. So forgive me if I don't give two shits about your little city," Lena exploded on him.

"Let's take a break," James said trying to ease the tension.

"No, I got the message loud and clear," Winn realized.

"You're a human being, Winn. Do you side with the humans or those aliens?" Lena asked.

"I side with my family, thank you very much," Winn said and then left the room.

"Shit," James sighed.

* * *

That night, Winn walked back to his hotel defeated. He would have to go all the way back to Argo and inform Thara and the Council of his failure. The Kryptonians always used formal language but he knew it would translate all the same: He bitched-out. "Hey, friend," Manchester came up to him.

"Do I know you?" Winn wondered.

"We have something in common. The Seven fucked us over," Manchester said.

"How do you know that?" Winn wondered.

"I just know. You want some Harun-El. I'll get you some Harun-El," Manchester promised.

"In return for what?" Winn asked.

"You've got experience with Kryptonians. Superwoman has their powers. I can kick ass on any of the Seven except maybe her. I need your help to avoid her detection and then take her down," Manchester said.

"Is this over that woman A-Train ran over?" Winn asked.

"That's right?" Manchester said.

"Look, your beef is with A-Train. Not the Seven," Winn said.

"That's where your wrong, son. I'm going to take them all down," Manchester replied. "They're all corrupt as fuck."

"Look, I know how to power them down. You agree not to kill them, I'll agree to help you out," Winn offered.

"Deal," Manchester agreed.

* * *

Winn came back to his hotel spent. He watched a little TV and laughed at the comedy shows. "Those Kryptonians have no sense of humor," Winn remarked to himself.

His door was then kicked in. Bombshell aimed her hand at his TV and fired an intense beam of light at it destroying it. "I surrender," Winn said holding his hands up.

"You bugged us," she accused.

"I just needed to record Lena so when I go back I can explain why I came back empty-handed," Winn excused.

"Wrong answer," Bombshell said and proceeded to beat the shit out of Winn all over the apartment blasting away the couch, lighting the kitchen on fire, and punching holes in the wall.

"I am so sorry!" Winn cried out before he got punched in the face.

"Winn!" Manchester shouted entering the hotel.

"Step away. Don't make me kick your ass, too," Bombshell said to him.

Manchester took out a pistol and fired on her center-mass. The bullets bounced off her metal skin harmlessly. "Damn," he realized.

Bombshell fired a light blast at Manchester throwing him out of the hotel room and slamming him into a wall down the hall. Manchester groaned as he got back up. Bombshell then turned to Winn. "You're coming with me, so you can answer to Lena yourself."

"Okay," Winn said meekly.

Manchester entered the hotel room and tried to fight Bombshell with punches. Bombshell didn't even bother to block and beat him to the ground. "What's your connection to him?" Bombshell demanded of him.

"A-Train killed my Fiona," Manchester spat.

Bombshell nodded. "Shouldn't have been in the middle of the street."

"She was fucking one step off the curb!" Manchester shouted.

"Do you know who we are? We're the Seven. We save the world," Bombshell said dismissively.

Winn then took the electrical cable from the TV and shocked Bombshell with it. She shook violently as the highly conductive metal all over her body stunned her. Bombshell then fell to the floor unconscious. "Holy shit!" Winn said amazed.

"Holy shit is right, mate. Now help me pick up her heavy ass out of here," Manchester said.

* * *

**Central America**

In some random Central American country, Kara and Hank were in camo uniforms and wearing helmets as they battled a militia in the darkness. Hank fired back with his rifle while Kara fired continuous heat vision. Occasionally, they would get hit blasting a hole through their dirty uniforms. "We fighting a left-wing or right-wing militia this time?" Kara asked.

"Don't know. Don't care," Hank replied as he reloaded.

Jeeps, troops transport trucks, and scores of troops were blasted away by the two of them as the jungle burned. Finally, hostilities died down for a moment. Hank took the time to light a cigar. "That gives away our position," Kara scolded.

"I don't give a shit," Hank replied.

"How many times have we been to this particular shit-hole?" Kara asked.

"Third or fourth time," Hank answered.

"Can we go back?" Kara complained.

"Not until Congress passes that bill," Hank reminded her.

"Damn it," Kara muttered realizing she was stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Season 4.5 utilizes SG characters for The Boys TV adaptation. I will admit that Lena got the least amount of development in Adventures and a lot of her CW scenes were cut. So, I'm making it up to her in the most Adventure way possible.


	131. Manchester's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester Black, Hank, and Winn resist The Seven by capturing Bombshell. Meanwhile, Annie learns what it means to be a team-player under Lena's rule.

**Season 4.5 Episode 11**

* * *

Manchester gave Winn an impatient look. "You hear those sirens? Now unless you want to explain how Bombshell ended up knocked the fuck out in your registered hotel room, give me a hand here."

"Ah, shit," Winn realized and then helped move the very heavy Bombshell out of the hotel and into the truck of Manchester's rental car.

The two then drove off before the cops arrived. "What if she wakes up?" Winn asked fearfully.

"Then, we're fucked," Manchester said unconcernedly.

"So, what are you? A terrorist?" Winn asked him.

"Independent contractor. I helped terrorize the IRA terrorists. I showed them some British muscle," Manchester said recalling the days.

"But you're Black," Winn said confused.

"Just because I'm Black doesn't make me any less of a patriot or less of a subject of HER MAJESTY!" Manchester exploded on him.

"Alright," Winn surrendered.

"I'm sorry, lad. I just get the question a lot. People say I should fight my own country because of our past Imperialist history and how the government committed atrocities all over Africa and whatnot," Manchester said.

"Right," Winn said still confused.

"But you know what? If not for Britain, I'd be one of those National Geographic kids starving and dying in some shit-hole. Britain gave me an education, health care, a job, etc. The White Man has been...so good to me," Manchester said wiping away a tear as he got emotional.

"Sure," Winn allowed. "You know, I think you should just pull over and let me out."

"She knows who you are," Manchester pointed out.

"I'll just leave the planet," Winn figured.

"Empty-handed? Come on, mate. You're already giving me the impression you're a pussy. This is your chance to be bold," Manchester said unimpressed.

"That's not fair. I've experienced a lot of fucked-up things," Winn said defensively.

"And yet, you never change," Manchester observed.

"Alright, fine. No going back until I get what I came for," Winn said resolved.

"Fuck yeah," Manchester smiled giving Winn a fist bump. "I know a guy. He'll know what to do."

* * *

Manchester reached his safe house by morning and pounded on the door. Hank opened the door and smiled. "My man," he said giving Manchester a secret handshake. "Winn? What the fuck are you doing with this cat?"

"Hank? You're with him?" Winn asked incredulously.

"We go way back," Hank said. "Come on inside before someone sees all of us together."

Hank led them inside the safehouse where guns, ammunition, and explosives were all over the place. Hank's ward, Ravager, was on her phone not paying attention to them. "So, what you got for me, Manchester?"

"I got a Supe in my trunk," Manchester replied nonchalantly.

"You fucking with me? Only one person in this universe is allowed to do that to me," Hank said referring to Kara.

"Nah, mate. Bombshell is my trunk knocked the fuck out," Manchester said.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Hank asked curiously.

"Winn here zapped her with electricity. It's apparently her big weakness," Manchester said.

"How did you get mixed up in this?" Hank asked Winn.

"I went to see Lena about the Harun-El but she blew me off. So, I put a bug in her office. Bombshell found the bug and then found me," Winn said.

"Sloppy," Hank shook his head at Winn.

"I just needed a recording so I could tell Argo why I had failed," Winn said lamely.

"You're not going back to Argo until we get that Harun-El. I got you," Hank told him.

"Shouldn't we involve Supergirl in this? She's like invincible," Winn suggested.

"Shut you down, she's still in Latin America on her peace tour. She won't be coming back until the US government passes immigration reform," Hank said.

"That will like...never happen," Winn predicted.

"She's keeping true to her word," Hank shrugged.

"When has...she ever kept true to her word," Winn scoffed.

Hank ignored Winn. "Let's go see her."

Hank, Manchester, and Winn opened the trunk and found Bombshell on the verge of waking up. Manchester took a TASER staff and shocked Bombshell hard until she was unconscious again. "They probably have a tracking chip on her somewhere. Take her inside before any more of them show up," Hank ordered.

"What's the plan?" Manchester asked.

"I got a room set up with tinfoil walls. It should scramble the signal and buy us some time. I could probably kick ass on one of these fools but not all seven," Hank said.

* * *

James, in A-Train uniform, strolled into Metropolis General with a camera crew following him. After blasting through Fiona, he had some work to do to regain the public's trust. He went to meet a bald girl with terminal cancer. "Here comes A-Train," James said enthusiastically as he entered the room. "I brought you something," he said giving her an A-Train action figure.

"Thanks," the girl said with low enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" James said giving the camera crew a thumbs up.

"I'm sorry. I asked for Bombshell," she said disappointedly.

"Bombshell is currently on an undercover mission, right now. But you got the A-Train, baby," James said to her.

"But my wish was to meet Bombshell. That was my only wish. She's my hero," the near-to-death cancer girl said sadly.

"Yeah, well, maybe she can swing by next week," James suggested.

The doctors shook their heads indicating she wouldn't last that long. "Well...shit," James realized. "Tell you what, I am the fastest man. You get better and I'll teach you to be just as fast."

"Really? You'll help me outrun cancer?" the girl asked skeptically.

"Yeah...," James said lamely.

* * *

Lena eyed James on live TV pissed-off with Brainiac 5 by her side in her office. "What a complete fuck-up. Where is Bombshell?" Lena demanded.

"She hasn't reported in and we can't find her tracker," Brainiac 5 answered.

"How is that possible?" Lena asked.

"Either the tracker has gone offline or whoever has her has found a way to block it," Brainiac 5 theorized.

"Or you're lying to me," Lena said crossly.

"Everything I'm telling you can be verified by your own people," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"She has a team-up with The Deep tomorrow evening. I need her back by then," Lena said urgently.

* * *

Annie walked the halls of the DEO skyscraper and ran into Red Hood. "Hi, we haven't properly met. I'm Starlight," Annie said brightly.

Red Hood gave her a dismissive stare and walked off ignoring her completely. "How are you settling in?" Brainiac 5 asked Annie.

"It's an adjustment," Annie admitted.

"We have...exciting news for you," Brainiac 5 said without emotion. "Your first patrol. A team-up, tomorrow night."

"That's great," Annie said oblivious that was subbing in for the missing Bombshell.

"We will know where and when the bad guys are before your arrival. All you have to do is be at the right time and place in front of our cameras," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Too easy," Annie said confidently.

"For you? Of course," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"Still, I want to do my own patrols," Annie insisted.

"This is for your own protection. What if you nab the wrong people?" Brainiac 5 told her.

"I don't really give a hoot," Annie replied.

"Yes but corporate does. If you want to remain on this team, you have to play by the rules," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Alright, I'll play ball," Annie agreed.

* * *

Manchester and Winn hauled Bombshell's heavy ass into a tin-foil room with a cage. Bombshell was placed in the cage and then the cage was electrified. "Alex Jones would love this room," Winn said dryly.

"What do you think?" Manchester asked Hank.

"Well, shit, her skin is heavily armored. We don't even know if there is flesh and bone underneath all that armor. It could be that her whole body is armored or maybe it's pure energy and we end up blowing up all of Metropolis with her," Hank considered.

"So, we just let her go?" Manchester asked.

Hank phased his hand through the cage and into Bombshell's body and then quickly snapped his hand back. "Yeah, definitely energy. The armored shell is keeping her energy from leaking out. We crack that armor, she becomes a nuke."

"Shit," Manchester said disappointedly.

"However, if we drain her of her energy then maybe we can weaken her to the point where it's safe to crack her open," Hank suggested.

"Wait, are we suggesting we kill her?" Winn asked aghast.

"Try to keep up," Hank rolled his eyes.

"If we let her go, the Supes will kill us," Manchester said.

"Maybe, we can strike a deal," Winn suggested. "Harun-El in return for Bombshell."

"Maybe," Hank considered.

* * *

At a track and field stadium, reporters gathered around Barry Allen, the Flash. "The race is coming up. How are you feeling?" the reporter asked him.

"Look, A-Train is fast but no one can beat...the Flash. Get it, I move as fast as a flash," Barry joked awkwardly.

"Right, when are you going to have your own movie?" the reporter asked.

"Well, it's in the works, so I hear. But I've got a successful TV series going six seasons strong, baby," Flash smiled.

"What about rumors you will be canceled after the sixth season?" the reporter asked.

"What? No. That's impossible," Flash scoffed. "I'd love to talk to you longer, but I have to go get brunch."

"There you have it, the current fast-speed champion of the world," the reporter smiled as Flash took off.

* * *

Lucy came into Lena's office in costume. "Superwoman, we have some issues. Bombshell is still missing, James has this big race, we have a new member of the Seven, and I'm dealing with those assholes on capital hill to bring meta-humans into the military. I have a lot on my plate, right now, and I don't need any more drama. You're the leader of this team," Lena said to her.

"Well, James is your boyfriend," Lucy pointed out bitterly.

"James has fucked us both over on numerous occasions. We have to work together on him," Lena said.

"Right," Lucy agreed.

"He has to win this race against the Flash. The Seven can't be some Justice League knock-off," Lena said forcefully.

"I've seen both of them. I think James is going to need more Harun-El for him to win," Lucy said.

"I know," Lena sighed.

"I've been wanting to get out there with the troops and kill some terrorists," Lucy said eagerly.

"You have to wait on that. Your brand is hope, baseball, America, and sunshine. You start brutally killing people and people will become scared of you. They'll think of you as Supergirl, someone without constraints or boundaries who does whatever the fuck she wants. The American people do not love Supergirl. They fear her," Lena said.

"Alright. What is our contingency plan if Supergirl tries to attack us?" Lucy asked.

"I have some tricks up my sleeves. Right now, she's still in Latin America. When she comes back, we have to be united," Lena said seriously. "Only together can we take her down if necessary."

* * *

As Hank and Manchester made sure Bombshell stayed under by shocking her continuously, Winn got a phone call from Argo using his special phone. "Hey, Thara," Winn said awkwardly.

"Do you have the Harun-El, yet?" she asked. "We were expecting you back by now."

"Well, I'm still working with Lena on that. You know how primitive humans can be with this stuff," Winn lied.

"Just make sure you get it. Our survival depends on it. Without it, the shield goes down and we run out of air, heat, water, food, and protection from radiation. We would all die horrible deaths," Thara said.

"I am well aware. I'm on it," Winn said.

"Give Kara my greetings," Thara said brightly.

"I will," Winn promised and then hung up.

Meanwhile, Hank was having a talk with a bummed out Manchester. "I heard what happened to your woman. It's fucked up. Almost as fucked up as my family being burned alive in a fire," Hank said sympathetically.

"It's just she was there and then she was gone," Manchester said brooding.

"It's quite the shock," Hank agreed. "But don't put all of this on James Olsen."

"Why not?" Manchester asked dangerously.

"He's just caught up in a corrupt system. It's systemic," Hank said.

"I don't know what the fuck that means," Manchester said honestly.

"It means the real person you want to get to is Lena Luthor," Hank said.

"Yeah," Manchester agreed. "I'm going to take my time tearing her world apart just like she took mine."

"That's the spirit," Hank said patting Manchester on the back.

* * *

That night, The Deep and Starlight teamed up to solve a crime in progress at the dock. "What a surprise? A water crime," Garth muttered.

"You seem...disgruntled," Annie detected.

"It's just they only call me when there is trouble at the dock. I can kick ass on land and in the sea," Garth said bitterly.

"You should just disobey orders and go fight crime in the city," Annie suggested.

"Maybe I will. Thanks," Garth said appreciatively. "So, what's the source of your power? Is it that ring?" Garth asked referring to her white ring.

"That's just a family ring," Annie said dismissively.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Garth challenged.

Annie took off the ring and then gave her hand to him. Garth took her hand and the two arm-wrestled for a moment. Annie's arm was like steel. Garth couldn't move her arm an inch. Annie smirked at him and then took his arm down nearly dislocating his shoulder.

"Damn, you're strong," Garth realized.

"Well...yeah," Annie said obviously and put her ring back on.

A suspicious van then arrived at the warehouse on the dock. "You take them from the front while I take them from behind," Garth said.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual _but_...," Annie giggled but Garth was already gone diving into the water for the cameras to see.

Annie casually went up to the front of the warehouse and confronted two drug dealers stuffing pills inside Superwoman dolls. "Hey, drugs are bad."

"The fuck?" the drug dealers wondered upon seeing her.

Annie blasted them both unconscious with intense beams of light. Two additional drug dealers tried to flee in the back. The doors opened revealing Garth. "Hey, boys," he smiled and then beat them both down easily.

Brainiac 5 was quickly on the scene with a camera crew. "Good work," he complimented Annie. "Stand over one of them and use your catchphrase."

"Sure," Annie said putting her boot on one of the men. "This is lit!" she said for the camera.

* * *

Alex heard a noise at her house and immediately went for her pistol. She left Kelly in the bed and cleared the house. "Congrats on the new career," Hank said phasing through the house.

"Jesus, Hank," Alex said putting her pistol down.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Connor. A real shame," Hank said sympathetically.

"Yeah, it was," Alex agreed still feeling the physical and emotional wounds from the ordeal.

"I understand you work for the CIA now as deputy director of internal operations," Hank said.

"Nothing gets past you. I'm done with the DEO and from the sound of it, Lena is doing a great job," Alex said.

"She sure is," Hank said sarcastically.

"Maybe our way wasn't the best way," Alex said to him.

"There is no 'best' way when it comes to our line of work. We strived to make the DEO independent of government and corporate intrusion. It was just the two of us," Hank said.

"Maybe just the two of us were wrong," Alex sighed.

"We got through five years together and one year on your own," Hank pointed out.

"You know what Kara told me, one day? She said that she's been going back and forth through time repeating the same timeline over-and-over again until things are set right. Who knows if this timeline is preserved. The fact is, we fucked up. I fucked up. We didn't save the world, because Kara is still here with us," Alex said.

"Kara is a perfectionist," Hank said dismissively.

"That's bullshit. She would allow a few thousand, maybe even a few million to die and be fine with it. The reason she keeps coming back time-after-time is because billions die and the world ends as we know it," Alex doubted.

"Okay, fine, but Lena is going to fuck up, too. It's just a matter of time," Hank argued.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked impatiently.

"I need your files on Bombshell," Hank said vaguely.

"What the fuck for?" Alex wondered.

"She's a dangerous threat to world security. You know that. She has impenetrable armor and unlimited energy. She is a living nuke that could go off at any moment. She's not even human-looking anymore. How long do you think it will take before she goes crazy?" Hank asked her.

"You going to kill her?" Alex asked.

"No, I just want to know how to contain her. I got a brother in STAR labs that could possibly drain her of her power," Hank said.

"Fine, for old time's sake," Alex agreed.

* * *

At the L Tower, Lena hosted a party with big-shots for her Samaritan Purse charity towards helping starving African children. Lucy and Paula were present in costume talking to people about their accomplishments and ideas for the nation.

"That is what makes this country so great," Lucy said to a group.

Lena went to the bar to get a drink next to US Senator Rand Paul. "What can I get you, Senator?" Lena asked.

"I'm fine with Jack on the rocks," Sen. Paul smiled politely.

"Maybe I can get you something more expensive," Lena smiled.

"Whiskey is whiskey," Sen. Paul replied.

"Enjoying the party?" Lena asked.

"Miss Luthor, shut you down, no one is going to put Supes in national defense. It won't get out of committee, much less hit the floor," Sen. Paul said bluntly.

"God forbid we have an advantage in an armed conflict," Lena replied sarcastically.

"I trust the men and women in uniform. They got the discipline and they take orders. Your Supes can do whatever the hell they want. If one of your Supes crosses into North Korea, nukes will start flying," Sen. Paul said.

"Then one of my guys will catch them," Lena said confidently.

"I want to keep America out of these conflicts. Besides, my colleagues on both sides of aisles are never going to outsource to you. They've got districts dependent on military bases and contracts. It's sad to say but it's true. You replace the US military with your Supes and millions will be out of work," Sen. Paul said.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Lena critiqued. "You are the holdout."

"To be honest with you, it scares the shit out of me to think of Supes on the front line," Sen. Paul said.

"Supergirl is burning down Latin American jungles killing scores of so-called terrorists on her own accord without congressional approval. Doesn't that scare the shit out of you?" Lena asked.

"It would...if I didn't have an already existing understanding with her," Sen. Paul smiled.

"Well, you are quite fortunate...to have an understanding with her," Lena sneered. "My heroes are loyal and patriotic. Superwoman is a God damn US Army officer."

"She resigned her commission to be a part of the Seven. She's no longer Army. She's yours. And you will always be a Luthor and everything that comes with it," Sen. Paul said and then walked off leaving Lena fuming.

* * *

Annie took a late-night stroll and found two guys about to rape a woman. "She said no," Annie advance on them.

"We're all friends here," the two guys laughed it off.

"Right," Annie smirked and then fired an instant beam of light at one of them blinding him. She then advanced on the other one taking hold of him and smashing his face through a car window knocking him out.

Before going to bed, Annie was confronted by Brainiac 5 in the woman's bathroom as she brushed her teeth. "We need to discuss something," he said interrupting her.

"You can't be in here," Annie protested.

"Does this make you more comfortable?" Brainiac 5 asked morphing his appearance to that of an Asian woman with long black hair.

"Sure," Annie allowed.

Brainiac 5 showed her a video of Annie kicking ass on the two would-be-rapists on his phone. "This compromises your secret identity."

"Does it, though?" Annie shrugged.

"This was stupid. It was stupid to do it on camera," Brainiac 5 lectured her.

"They were about to rape a girl. I mean, come on," Annie rolled her eyes.

"There's more at stake than just one girl," Brainiac 5 reminded her. "Where's the girl in question?"

"I don't know," Annie said honestly.

"Hopefully, she shows her face. Otherwise, the public will think you assaulted two men for no reason," Brainiac 5 said.

"Honestly, who cares?" Annie said unconcernedly.

"Miss Luthor does and that's what counts," Brainiac 5 said and then walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Hank came back with a thumb drive of Alex's files on the Seven. "Any luck cracking that armor?" he asked Manchester and Winn.

"Nope," Winn reported.

Manchester put down a giant-ass drill he had tried to use to get through the armor. "Nothing is getting through."

"Alright, we move her to STAR labs," Hank said to them.

The video camera then spotted Superwoman zipping around the city near their location. "Oh, shit," Winn realized.

"She has X-ray vision," Manchester said concernedly.

"And super-hearing," Hank added.

"What are we going to do?" Winn asked panicking.

"We create a distraction. I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid," Hank said to them.

Hank exited the building and called up Ravager. "I need you to blow some shit up on my signal," he said to her.

"Just say the word," Ravager said with oil drums all around her filled with explosive charges.

Superwoman then dropped down in front of Hank. He immediately ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. "How can I help you?" Hank asked awkwardly.

"I'm looking for someone," Lucy said looking around.

"Who?" Hank asked trying to stall as he texted Ravager in his pocket.

"A good friend of mine. I'm noticing a lot of lead in this house. Is it yours?" Lucy asked.

"Nope," Hank lied.

"Then you won't care if I take a look," Lucy said going past him.

"Is that you, Lucy Lane?" Hank asked.

Lucy turned around. "J'onn?" she recognized.

"It's been a long time since you temporarily usurped me," Hank said.

"I hope there are no hard feelings, J'onn," Lucy said dangerously.

"None at all. Still your daddy's girl?" Hank antagonized.

"At least I have a family," Lucy replied smartly.

"Damn, that's cold," Hank smiled.

"What a coincidence that the former DEO Director just happens to be where my missing person is," Lucy said suspiciously.

"Isn't it?" Hank replied.

"I don't know what game you're playing, J'onn, but you should stay retired for your own good health," Lucy threatened. "Now, with these powers and with my team, I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"I believe you," Hank said still stalling.

Lucy then advanced on the house but then heard an explosion in the distance. "What the fuck?" Lucy wondered. Looking around, she immediately shot off into the air.

Hank breathed a sigh of relief and went back towards the safehouse.

* * *

Manchester took off some blue gloves and threw them away. "I haven't done that in a while but it's something you never forget," he said to Winn.

"What?" Winn wondered.

"Put an explosive up someone's ass," Manchester replied obviously.

"Wait...what?" Winn asked surprised.

"Apparently, it's the one vulnerable spot on her. Going through the mouth is too risky with stomach acid and such. I honestly don't know how it works being pure energy encased in metal. I mean, where is the brain or the organs?" Manchester wondered.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Winn asked concerned.

"Just wait a moment," Manchester smiled.

Hank came in pleased with himself. "Ravager detonated a building across the city. Should keep Superwoman off us for a while."

Manchester immediately pushed the detonator. "You've got thirty seconds to get her out of here, my friend."

"What the fuck, Manchester? That wasn't the plan," Hank growled.

"If you don't get her out of here we're all dead with all of Metropolis with her," Manchester said.

"You're one crazy mother-fucker," Hank frowned. He immediately opened the cage and took hold of Bombshell. "We'll talk later."

Hank then phased them both through the Earth and out the other side on some uninhabited island in the Pacific. The timer went off and the bomb exploded inside Bombshell. "What the?" Bombshell wondered as the energy inside her all exploded at once. Hank was quickly overwhelmed by the massive nuclear explosion that annihilated the island, created tsunami waves, and reached high into the sky to the point that it could easily be seen from space. In an instant, Bombshell and Hank were gone.


	132. The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven and the Justice League clash at the racetrack.

**Season 4.5 Episode 12**

* * *

After Hank and Bombshell phased through the floor, Winn stared at that spot intently. "What the fuck just happened?" he wondered.

"Don't worry about it, lad. Hank has it covered," Manchester said unconcernedly.

"Well, okay," Winn said uncertainly.

"Just relax," Manchester advised him.

"I think I need to get back to my ship and go home," Winn said nervously.

"You're human. This is your home," Manchester reminded him. "Besides, we don't have your precious Harun-El yet."

* * *

At L Tower, Brainiac 5 and a team of L Corp analysts eyed the explosion in the Pacific. "We calculate the explosive power at 200 megatons, four times more powerful than the largest nuclear explosion in human history," an analyst told Brainiac 5.

"I know," he replied condescendingly. "Alert nearby countries to anticipate tsunami waves. Report it as an underwater volcanic eruption."

Brainiac 5 then left the room to meet with Lena. Entering her office, Lena was flustered by all the work piling up on her desk. "There was a massive explosion in the Pacific. It would do us a credit to send The Deep over there to help with the humanitarian relief."

"Sure," Lena said distractedly. "Have you found Bombshell, yet?"

"Not yet," Brainiac 5 replied.

The two then heard a knock at the door. Brainiac 5 opened the door allowing Annie to enter. "Miss Luthor. Hello," Annie said politely to Lena.

"Please sit," Lena offered. "That video of you kicking ass on those two men went viral. At first, I was about to shit myself but then the girl you saved came forward. She wants to thank you."

"That's good, right?" Annie figured.

"Your approval rating has dramatically gone up," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Nice," Annie smiled.

"This is so good for you...and for us. We are a partnership, after all," Lena smiled.

"Right," Annie agreed.

"Marketing has some new ideas for your costume," Lena said pointing to a mannequin of an obviously slutty uniform.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks," Annie rejected immediately.

"Starlight, you're beautiful. Is that okay to say that?" Lena smiled condescendingly. "We want to show off your obvious sex appeal to make lots...of...money."

"I get what you're saying, but Dark Angel already has a slutty costume. What I can represent to you is the Evangelical Right socially conservative demographic that loves President Trump. In order for me to do that, I have to dress conservatively," Annie said.

The wheels in Lena's brain turned on that. "She has a point. If we make all of our female superheroes look slutty, it could appear misogynist," Brainiac 5 warned.

"You have to be completely perfect morally. No scandals, no romantic affairs, nothing that could be perceived as being corrupt," Lena warned.

"I can do it and the moment I fall from grace, I will go full slut for you," Annie promised her.

"Well, good, I think we have an understanding then," Lena said pleased.

* * *

At the Metropolis Penitentiary, The Question was looked upon with hatred and suspicion by the other inmates. At the lunch line, a fellow prisoner attempted to antagonize him. "Hey, Question, you're pretty famous, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"And you know what? I'm pretty famous, too. Maybe, I can give you an autograph. What do you say, big boy?" the fellow prisoner continued.

The prisoner then took out a blade to stab Question. With lightning-fast reflexes, Question used his plate to block the prisoner's blade and then slammed it on his head. Question then broke through the glass separating him from the cooks, took a bowl of frying oil, and poured it on the prisoner's face burning him something fierce. The prisoner cried out in total agony.

"None of you seem to understand. I'm not locked in here with you. You're locked in here with me!" Question told the assembled group of prisoners.

"Alright, Question, let's go," the prison guards took him away.

Question was placed in a room with the prison shrink. "Question, what the fuck?" the shrink asked.

"He had it coming," Question replied unapologetically.

"You're not guilty of any crimes. You asked to go to prison for your research and ever since you have injured at least a dozen inmates in horrifying ways," the shrink said. "One of these days, those inmates are going to beat your ass."

"Tall order," Question disagreed.

"You're not even a superhero. You're just a man," the shrink told him.

"I'm more than a man. I'm an idea," Question rejected.

"And what is that?" the shrink asked.

"To question...everything," Question replied.

"Some confuse your curiosity and skepticism for just being an asshole," the shrink said.

"They're not mutually exclusive," Question said dismissively.

"Alright, have it your way. You have a visitor. Try to be nice," the shrink said opening the door.

Manchester then strolled in. "Hey, Question."

"The fuck you want, Black?" Question asked unimpressed.

"I'm just happy to see you, old buddy," Manchester said sitting down across from him.

"That's a lie," Question detected. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help to take down some Supes," Manchester said bluntly.

"I'm happy where I am," Question rejected.

"So, I see," Manchester grinned looking at the prison environment.

"I'm making progress understanding the human condition," Question said. "What makes criminals tick."

"A man of your talents is wasted on these fucks. A man like you should be unraveling the mysteries of government/corporate corruption and superheroes run amok. L Corp and The Seven is your territory, mate," Manchester said.

"What's the point of finding all the answers if you're dead?" Question asked.

"We killed one of the fuckers. They're not invincible. We can take the whole lot of them down, you, me, the Martian Manhunter, and some nerd," Manchester said to him.

"J'onn is involved?" Question asked incredulously.

"That's right," Manchester confirmed.

"What about Supergirl?" Question asked.

"I don't know. She's still in Latin America kicking ass," Manchester said.

"That's what the press wants you to believe. The truth is no one knows where she is," Question said.

"Look, Supergirl, if anything, is going to be on our side. I got her DEO boss and her best friend on my side," Manchester said.

"But her friend, Lena Luthor, owns L Corp and The Seven. Her ex-boyfriend, James Olsen, is one of the Seven," Question pointed out.

"What are you? A pussy? Is that what I'm hearing?" Manchester antagonized.

"You shut your whore mouth," Question said angrily standing up.

"Come with me and let's go question some real shit," Manchester said wide-eyed.

"Fine, but I'm going to need to get back my clothes...and my face," Question agreed.

Question made his way to a closet. Unlocking it, he put on his trenchcoat, his hat, and a plastic mask that he put on his face. The plastic mask creating for him a new face disguising his real appearance. "Let's go," Question said ready to kick ass.

* * *

At L Tower, Lena had a meeting with Lucy. "I heard there was an explosion in the Pacific. A really big one."

"I have The Deep looking into it," Lena assured her.

"It could be Bombshell. She could be hurt," Lucy said concerned.

"How? She has metal skin tougher than diamond. She will be fine," Lena said unconcernedly. "We don't even know if the explosion is related."

"If we didn't detonate that explosion, who did?" Lucy asked.

"The Chinese," Lena guessed. "These are your new talking points. Our bill just got out of committee. Now, we have to sell the shit out of it to get it to the floor."

"This is crap," Lucy said looking them over.

"Look, you handle the team, I'll handle the politics," Lena said condescendingly.

"I'm a West Point grad. Don't treat me like a child," Lucy said irritably.

"You may be smart, but I have the connections. I know how to twist public opinion to my side. I got the public to believe I am the good Luthor," Lena reminded her.

"Fine, whatever," Lucy rolled her eyes leaving the office.

* * *

Manchester parked a Uhaul van across the street from his target. Drilling holes into the side of the van, he placed a camera out, so he could do surveillance without anyone knowing. "Not bad," Question approved.

"I know, right?" Manchester smiled.

Winn then entered the van and eyed Question. "Question meet Winn Schott," Manchester introduced them to each other.

"The son of the Toy Maker," Question recalled.

"Well, he's not making toys anymore," Winn said awkwardly.

"Because he's dead," Question said bluntly.

"You know, it's an honor to meet you. I have heard so little about you," Winn said star-struck.

"I like to keep it that way. No identity, no fingerprints, and no face," Question said. "Now, where's J'onn?"

"He'll meet up with us later," Manchester assured him.

"So, what are we doing here?" Winn asked.

"This is the apartment of Red Hood's girlfriend, Donna Troy, an Amazonian girl. Our mission is to get a bug in there and see what's going on," Manchester said.

"How does this get us the Harun-El?" Winn wondered.

Manchester rolled his eyes. "It's possible that Jason is taking the stuff home with him."

"Takedown two birds with one stone," Question agreed.

"You know, we don't actually need to plant a bug. We could link all of the electronic devices that have cameras to our computer network. Then, we can actually see what's inside at all times," Winn suggested.

"Brilliant," Question said impressed.

"I just need to get her IP number," Winn said.

"How do you plan to get that?" Question asked.

"We pretend to be cable guys," Winn said brightly.

* * *

Winn and Question came to Donna's apartment door and knocked. "We're with Infinity. We're here with the new router," Winn said awkwardly to her. "I'm Gary and this is...Johnny."

"I didn't order anything," Donna said skeptically.

"Right, but your landlord did," Winn said thinking quickly.

"I just saw my landlord. He didn't mention it," Donna replied.

"We have a work order, right here," Question showed her the bogus paper.

"Only takes a second," Winn assured her.

"Okay, come on in," Donna invited.

Winn tried to stay undistracted by all of Donna's Amazonian portraits all over the apartment. "Call me if you need anything," Donna offered, exiting the living room.

Winn went to work on Donna's computer hacking into her network. In no time, Manchester had cameras in all four rooms of the apartment. "Nice," Manchester grinned.

"Alright, all done," Winn said to Donna.

"Thank you, guys," Donna said appreciatively as they left.

Winn left the apartment and ran straight into Jason not wearing his uniform. Jason stared at Winn with menacing eyes. Wnn froze thinking Jason recognized him. "Get the fuck out of my way," Jason said to him after an awkward silence between them.

"We were just leaving," Question said grabbing Winn and taking him outside.

* * *

At L Tower, Paula battled several muscular men with thick metal baseball bats. She easily dodged their swings and kicked on all of them until they were all beaten down. Paula then answered her phone. "There's a hostage situation in Metropolis. Meet up with Superwoman and take him down," Lena ordered.

"Yes, boss," Paula said with little enthusiasm.

Dark Angel and Superwoman arrived on the scene where cops had surrounded a skyscraper with an active shooter. "It's been two days. I'm really concerned for her," Lucy said.

"You're too big on this accountability thing. This isn't the army," Paula said dismissively.

"Why is no one concerned about this?" Lucy asked dismayed.

"If anyone finds out one of the Seven is missing, everyone loses their minds," Paula said as bullets rained down upon them.

"Give'em hell, Superwoman," one of the cops said to her.

"I will," Lucy smiled back giving him the thumbs up.

Lucy turned back to Paula. "If something happened to Bombshell, it's a direct attack on the Seven. A strike against one is a strike against all."

"Superwoman, Dark Angel, I'm sure glad you're here," the police captain said freaked out.

"You guys are the true heroes," Lucy said sincerely. "Where's the shooter?"

"Thirty-first floor," the captain answered.

"Sit tight, I got this," Lucy said and then flew up to the correct floor and went through the window. Paula rolled her eyes and took the elevator.

Lucy waited patiently for Paula to exit the elevator. "I got carried away. I forgot," she said sheepishly. "All I'm saying is that a missing team member is more important than James' race."

"Lena wants us both at the race to roll out the new talking points," Paula reminded her.

"She really needs to relax. She is so close to getting an aneurysm," Lucy said concerned.

Lucy eyed the right door, scanned the room with her X-ray vision, and then pushed the door open. Paula then rushed through, noticed the shooter surrendering his weapon, and punched him to the floor. Paula then brought him back to his feet, took out her sword, and ran it through his heart.

"The fuck?" Lucy protested.

Paula dropped the dead shooter to the floor. "He shot at police. He shot at us."

"He surrendered," Lucy pointed out.

"Supergirl wouldn't have given a shit," Paula reminded her.

"We're not Supergirl or the DEO anymore. We're the Seven," Lucy stressed.

"Fine," Paula rolled her eyes.

Paula took the shooter's rifle and fired it at Lucy. The bullets merely bounced off her. "Now, it's self-defense."

* * *

Manchester, Winn, and Question watched diligently as Jason and Donna made out on their couch. "Oh, you dirty bird," Donna said to Jason.

"I'm not a bird anymore. I'm the Red Hood," Jason corrected her.

"I'm sorry. Did I touch a nerve?" she teased. "You want me to do that thing to you?"

The three watched intently as Donna got lower on Jason's body and then started sucking his...toes. "Girl, get me my juice," Jason ordered.

"You sure? It makes you really wild," Donna reminded him.

"I'm sure," Jason nodded. "I need this stuff. I don't want to be some washed-up B-squader."

"Like me?" Donna asked offended.

"Why are you going crazy on me?" Jason asked. "Just tell me where it is. I have to go. I'll see you after the race."

"Wait, I'm not going to be with you?" Donna asked offended.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Jason winced.

"What the fuck, Jason? I've been getting my hair done and waxing my whole body, so we could stand up there together as a couple," Donna said pissed off.

"I'm the Red Hood. I'm supposed to be the Batman that kills people...with guns. I'm supposed to be silent with a mask on. I'm mysterious and dangerous. I can't be having some girlfriend at my side. It will ruin my image as an emo loner," Jason told her.

"Batman fucks girls all the time and no one cares," Donna pointed out.

"That's right? He fucks them. He doesn't love them or keeps them. He uses them and then throws them out like trash the same way he does to everyone including his sidekicks," Jason said bitterly. "Now, I will gladly go out in public with you as Jason Todd but not as Red Hood."

"When are you going to take off the mask?" Donna asked impatiently.

"Our time will come," Jason promised.

Donna sighed and handed him a bag. Jason took out some capsules and looked them over, a black liquid vial of Harun-El.

"So, the Supes are a bunch of juicers," Manchester said amused.

"That's why Lena can't give me the Harun-El she owes us," Winn realized.

"We need to get a hold of that stuff and test it," Question said resolved.

* * *

At the race stadium, Manchester took up a position in the stands, Winn was at the entrance acting as a reporter, and Question was in the ventilation system looking to spy on James in the locker room. Question eyed James as he did some stretches and then took out a black vial. Taking a needle, he injected the substance into his body. James then felt a physical rush as his powers dramatically increased.

As soon as James left the locker room, Question came down and found the other vials in the bag. Before he could be discovered, he went back into the ventilation system.

The stadium loudspeakers then introduced Starlight. "The newest addition to the Seven: Starlight!" Annie walked out with Red Hood and began waving and smiling to the crowd.

Meanwhile, reporters interviewed Dark Angel. "I'm tired of the red-tape. If the people want Supes in the armed forces, the people can force Congress to do it, am I right?" she asked the crowd.

"Fuck yeah!" the crowd shouted.

Superwoman then made a super-hero landing cracking the concrete and earning enthusiastic applause from the crowd. "Who's ready to see a race?" Lucy said to the cameras. "Let's hear it for A-Train."

Inside the stadium, Annie and Jason signed autographs. A little girl came up wearing Annie's costume. "Aren't you cute?" Annie smiled upon seeing the fan.

"Is it okay if I get a selfie?" the girl asked.

Brainiac 5 shook his head. "Of course," Annie said and then took a selfie with the kid.

"Starlight, show us your tits!" a drunk fan requested.

Annie and the girl gave him shocked and appalled looks. "Don't do anything rash," Brainiac 5 said to Annie.

"Give me a minute," Annie said taking off from the booth.

* * *

A-Train strolled on the race track with his entourage not noticing Winn with his camera. James waved to the crowds and then did some posses. Annie also passed by the reporters with cameras. She then noticed Winn. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry?" Winn asked confused.

"Come with me. I'll give you an exclusive," Annie offered.

"Alright," Winn said delighted and followed her to the upper levels of the stadium. Annie got themselves some beer and nachos.

"So, this is a surprise," Winn said awkwardly.

"It sure is. When did you arrive on Earth?" Annie asked.

"Excuse me?" Winn wondered.

Annie looked around and then peeled away the mask revealing herself as Kara. "Holy shit," Winn realized. She then quickly put the facial mask back on.

"That mask looks perfect," Winn complimented.

"It better. It's technology invented by Barney," Kara said. "How's your Kryptonian? I don't want to be overheard by Lucy."

"The universal translator allows me to understand, but I need work on my speaking," Winn admitted.

"Alright," Kara allowed.

"Thought you were in Latin America," Winn said in Kryptonian.

"I got bored, so I came up with a devious plot so devious I don't even know what will happen," Kara smiled insanely.

"Can you get me some Harun-El?" Winn asked.

"Is that why you're here? Lena used it all on this super-hero business, so you'll have to wait around a while," Kara shrugged.

"Can I be with you? Manchester is crazy," Winn said.

"Manchester Black? Damn, this is the second time poor Fiona has been killed," Kara rolled her eyes.

"He killed Bombshell. I don't even know what happened to J'onn," Winn said.

"It's all going to work itself out. I just want Lena to learn an important life lesson," Kara said.

"Which is?" Winn wondered.

"Never fuck with me," Kara smiled. "Look, I can't have you around me all the time. It would blow my super-duper secret cover."

"Oh," Winn said disappointedly.

"But as Kara Danvers, we can totally get a drink together," Kara offered.

"I'd like that," Winn said.

"I have so many questions about Thara and your new life on Argo," Kara said.

"How about your mom?" Winn asked.

"Not really," Kara shook her head. "I have to get back before they send out a search party for me."

"Sure," Winn nodded.

"Nice seeing you again," Kara said sincerely and then walked off to rejoin the other Seven.

* * *

On the field, the Justice League members: Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Cyborg, and Hawkgirl came together. "Remember, this is just for fun," John Stewart told Barry.

"Right," Barry said nervously.

"You'll do fine," Diana assured him with a smile.

"This is stupid. How can you judge a person's speed with just one lap?" Hawkgirl rolled her eyes.

"Any additional labs and you threatened all these people with energy discharges," Cyborg warned.

"Put it in," John ordered the group. The Justice League members put all of their hands in. "Justice!" they shouted.

"So gay," Kara shook her head dismayed.

James and Barry came to the track. "Good luck," Barry said to him.

"I don't need luck," James pushed back.

"Oh, k," Barry said awkwardly.

The two got into running stances and listened for the sound of a gun going off to start. James tensed up knowing a lot was riding on this race: his relationship, his place on the Seven, and getting more Harun-El. Barry was grinning like an idiot not taking the race seriously.

"The Seven Vs the Justice League. Let the Race Begin!" the intercom announced.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically for both sides. The gun went off and the two were off. Faster than the eye could see, the two went around the quarter-mile track. The cameras were able to see who got to the finishing line first: It was James.

Lucy and Paula sighed with relief. James felt like all of his muscles had turned to mush. "Another record! A-Train!" the intercom boomed.

"He beat me. Good race," Barry smiled sheepishly hardly affected at all by the race.

"It's not who wins but how you play the game," Diana said adorably.

"I got to tell you a little secret," Barry said to her. "I let him win," he whispered.

Superwoman, Dark Angel, A-Train, Red Hood, and Starlight confronted the Justice League on the field. "What the fuck did he just say?" Lucy demanded.

"It was nothing," Diana downplayed.

"Sounds like bullshit. We won fair and square," Paula glared.

"It's really not that big a deal," Barry said.

"Looks like you need a lesson in respect," Jason said.

"Don't make us beat your ass in front of all these people," John told him off.

"Without Superman, you're no match for us," Paula challenged.

"Is that a fact?" John shot back.

"There's like a lot of people here," Barry said anxiously.

"Let's do this," Jason said ready to go.

"You got this?" Lucy asked James who hadn't recovered yet.

"Yeah, I got this," James said painfully.

The two sides got ready to fight on the field in front of thousands of spectators to see who would reign supreme as the greatest league on Earth. Lena watched horrified. "What the fuck is this?" she wondered as she watched TV in her office.

"Lock and Load!" James said as The Seven put on black sunglasses all at once.

"What?" John said confused.

Kara activated her White Lantern ring and blasted the field in white light that blinded the Justice League. The protected Seven took the offensive getting punches and kicks on the Justice League before they could recover. The crowd groaned painfully from the flash but then started cheering as they saw the fight in front of them. As the Justice League recovered, Kara blasted them again with another flash of light.

"So bright," Barry said painfully as he kept his eyes closed.

"This is some bullshit," John said and then unleashed his green ring on Kara. Green chains went straight for her but dissolved before reaching her. John then formed a hammer above Kara's head and slammed it down on her. The green energy construct broke apart before it could hit her. John then formed a green box around her to contain her. Kara merely touched the green wall shattering it.

Kara smiled and then raised her right hand at him. "I'm going to make you the first Black man to visit the moon."

"Wait...what?" John wondered.

Kara fired white light at John blasting him into the air, into space, and impacting on the moon forming a crater. James subdued Barry with quick punches to the face knocking him out. Jason threw EMP bombs on Cyborg deactivating his suit keeping him perfectly still. Jason then took out his sword and sliced off Cyborg's cannon arm. Paula and Diana clashed with their swords but the nearly blind Diana couldn't keep up. Paula sliced at her right arm and then left arm dropping her. Hawkgirl swung her mace at Lucy only for it to break apart as it hit her face. Lucy smiled amused and then punched Hawkgirl down to the field knocking her out with one punch.

The crowd was speechless as the Justice League was thoroughly defeated. "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Seven!" the intercom announced the winner.

The crowd roared in applause. Lena sat back in her chair relieved her team had won.

* * *

In the Uhaul van, Manchester, Question, and Winn went back to the safehouse. "Well, that was a cluster-fuck," Manchester mused.

"How do you know Starlight?" Question asked suspiciously.

"We met...on a park bench," Winn lied.

"You get her number?" Question asked.

"Yeah," Winn said not sure where he was going with this.

"Good," Question said pleased.

* * *

Superwoman and The Deep were present in the Seven conference room as Lena came in. "It was risky to have that race. It was even riskier if we had lost the fight. I'm trying to put together military contracts and introduce meta-humans into the army. What do you think would have happened if you had lost? L Corp stock would have plummeted, and we would have lost everything!" Lena said pissed off.

"But we won," Lucy said dismissively.

"All because of Starlight," Lena said.

"Because of our teamwork. We knew Starlight's power, so we prepared for it by having these awesome Oakley sunglasses," Lucy said.

"The fuck? Are you getting paid to say that?" Lena asked her.

"Yeah," Lucy admitted.

"Look, I'm happy we won but that can never happen again. We must be in control of the narrative at all times. Everything must be scripted," Lena lectured.

"I'll tell you what isn't scripted," Lucy said and then pointed to a chest. "Show her," she ordered Garth.

Garth opened the chest and took out some metallic body parts. "Is that?" Lena asked horrified.

"I got all the fish in the ocean to find these pieces around the blast area in the Pacific. It's her," Garth confirmed.

"Jesus," Lena crossed herself.

"Still think we have nothing to worry about?" Lucy asked Lena.

"How did they even get through her skin?" Lena demanded. "What kind of maniac..."

"Not a maniac," Lucy interrupted. "Someone smart, very smart. They blew her up from the inside and managed to move her across the planet away from civilian casualties. Whoever they are, they've declared war on us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you knew Annie was Kara the whole time. In The Boys, the Justice League equivalent doesn't exist in the TV show. Therefore, to give the Seven a monopoly on superheroes, the Justice League was made a non-factor. In Adventures tradition, they are again humiliated by Kara.


	133. The Female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchester, Question, and J'onn discover a slave woman linked to The Seven's drug supply.

**Season 4.5 Episode 13**

* * *

Manchester, Winn, and Question were minding their own business on the road when a Black man in a trenchcoat casually walked on the street right in front of them. Manchester attempted to put on the brakes but it would be too late.

The Black man then phased through the van materializing in the back. "Holy fuck!" Manchester shouted as he tried to keep the van under control. "Pull the fuck over," Hank ordered Manchester with glowing red eyes.

Manchester took the van to a gas station and parked. "Just..hear me out," Manchester said.

"Shut the fuck up! You nearly destroyed Metropolis and got me killed," Hank yelled at him.

"It was the only way," Manchester excused.

"Bullshit, we could have taken her to STAR labs like we planned," Hank said angrily.

"You can't trust those fucks at STAR labs. They'll leak our position," Question said.

"This doesn't involve you...whoever you are," Hank said to him. "What if I hadn't gotten to Bombshell in time. Millions would have been killed including you."

"Well, fuck, mate. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about it then," Manchester said dismissively.

"Do you have no sense of morals or honor, Manchester?" Hank asked.

"I knew you would get the job done. I took a risk, yes, but it paid off. Bombshell is gone and no one got killed. That's a win in my book," Manchester argued.

"Bombshell had nothing to do with Fiona," Hank shot back.

"Bullshit she didn't. She's part of the Seven. They're all guilty and they're all going to pay," Manchester said.

"We can shut down the Seven without killing them," Hank said.

"How the fuck are we going to do that?" Manchester asked.

"We show the world how corrupt they are. What you're doing is just making them a martyr," Hank told them.

"Fine, we do it your way," Manchester sighed.

Hank then turned to Winn in the back. "And what's your excuse?"

* * *

At the CIA, Alex came into her office with her briefcase and a cup of coffee. "Morning, Deputy Director," Hank greeted as he looked over her files.

"You're not allowed to be here," Alex said annoyed. "What do you want this time?"

"I can stop the Supes from getting into the military," Hank offered.

"What makes you think I give a fuck?" Alex asked. "Personally, I can't wait to see them in Syria."

"Like Connor? You want something like that wearing the American flag in Syria?" Hank asked.

Alex glared at Hank as he touched a nerve. "What do you got for me?"

"We got some of the Harun-El liquid Lena has been using to create super-heroes. If she isn't stopped, she will create hundreds, thousands of these super-heroes all dependant on her like a bunch of drug addicts," Hank said.

"Where's Bombshell, huh?" Alex asked.

"She's gone," Hank said vaguely.

"Because you blew her up in the middle of the Pacific. I'm supposed to trust your judgment after that?" Alex asked incredulously.

"It wasn't my fault," Hank excused.

"You're the leader of these Boys. Everything is your fault," Alex said.

"If you put the Supes in the military, they will be unstoppable and unaccountable to anyone," Hank warned.

"Lucy is a good person, a damn good army officer. James is our friend," Alex reminded him.

"And James ran over a woman," Hank pointed out.

"And how many people do you think Kara has killed over the years? You got any idea? Or how many thousands died when Superman fought Zod in Metropolis. Shit happens," Alex argued.

"Corporations and the military should not mix," Hank said flatly.

"God forbid the department of defense makes a profit instead of another seven hundred billion dollars in pointless spending that does nothing for us," Alex argued.

"At least it's honest," Hank said. "I spent years undercover as Hank Henshaw never telling anyone of my real identity. I didn't care about the fame or the money. Superheroes should not be celebrities. It gets to their head. If we don't shut this down, Kara will and it will be ugly," Hank predicted.

"Where is Kara now?" Alex asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was still torching Latin America," Hank said.

"Is that the truth, Hank?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Look, I got blown the fuck up. I took some days to recover so forgive me if I don't know exactly where she is," Hank excused.

"You give me some hard evidence of corruption, I'll brief the president on it. But you're putting in a position where I either fuck Lena or you. Don't make me regret this," Alex said to him.

* * *

Manchester, Question, and Winn hung out in China Town looking for a new lead. According to Donna Troy's information, Harun-El vials were being shipped around the country via the black market. "That guy's packing. We follow him," Questioned observed a man walking by them.

"About time," Manchester said impatiently.

"Shouldn't we wait for Hank?" Winn asked.

"No, we move now," Question said and then altered his face to look Asian. The three of them followed him into the back of a noodle shop. He opened a door and locked it behind him.

"We have to go in there," Winn realized.

"Don't be a pussy," Question lectured and then expertly got through the lock allowing them through. The three then went downstairs to the basement level in an elaborate dungeon. The three bypassed some guards playing cards and found a supply room.

"Check those boxes," Manchester whispered to the other two.

Question then discovered an Asian woman watching TV in a cell. She was staring ahead not even paying attention to them. "What's your deal?" Manchester asked him.

"She could have information we need," Question considered.

"We get the Harun-El, and we get out," Manchester objected.

Question opened the cell anyway. "God damn it. What the fuck?" Manchester asked dismayed.

Three guards with AK-47s then entered. "Don't free her," they shouted but it was already too late. The Asian woman immediately attacked the guards slamming one against the wall fatally, breaking another's neck, and punching a hole through the torso of another. The fourth guard, the one they had been trailing, stared at the Asian woman in horror and shot himself in the head before being killed by her.

"Fuck," Winn said freaked out.

The Asian women turned against the three. Before she could get to them, they locked themselves in the cell. The Asian woman tried to reach them but then decided to take off.

* * *

At Kelly's office, The Deep came by for a session. "I've really tried to talk to the guys...," Garth shook his head.

"About?" Kelly asked.

"Dolphins. In Japan, they slaughter twenty-thousand of them a year. They're intelligent animals with regional accents and a great sense of humor. They're hilarious and no one...gives a FUCK!" he exploded on her.

"Calm down," Kelly said to him.

"Then A-Train put a blow-up dolphin in my bead with lipstick on its blowhole. I mean, where's the respect?" Garth complained.

"I'm sorry, but you don't need their respect. You're respected by millions around the world. Your movie made over a billion dollars worldwide and no one expected it to be good," Kelly said.

"Yeah?" Garth smiled. "Still, I can't help thinking I'm the diversity hire."

"Garth, you're White. You can't be a diversity hire," Kelly corrected.

"I'm a joke," Garth said filled with self-pity.

"That's just not true. Where would that carnival cruise ship be without you?" Kelly asked him.

"Yeah, I know. I need to go in there with more confidence," Garth said reflectively.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked him rhetorically.

"I'm one of the Seven. I can set my mind to anything," Garth said more confident in himself.

"And what is that?" Kelly asked.

"I'm going to free dolphin," Garth grinned.

"Wait...what?" Kelly thought she misheard.

* * *

Brainiac 5 entered Lena's office. "You better not be giving me more bad news."

"On the contrary, an opportunity," Brainiac 5 said showing her a video screen of a jetliners flight plan between Metropolis and France. "It's currently hijacked by terrorists."

"How many others know about this?" Lena asked.

"A very few within the intelligence community," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Bring Lucy and Paula in here," Lena ordered.

Lucy and Paula walked with Lena around the halls of the building. "A source within NORAD tells me that the plane was hijacked seven minutes ago."

"How many hijackers?" Paula asked.

"Three that we know of," Lena told her.

"Jets scrambled to intercept?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, F-16s but you can get their quicker," Lena said and showed them a video screen of a map.

"Middle of the Atlantic," Lucy noted.

"We can't do military operations on American soil but this plane is in International waters. No one will protest," Lena said. "If you bring back those passengers alive, no congressman will have the balls to dare oppose our bill."

"Let's make it happened," Lucy smiled.

* * *

Winn took a timeout from being a domestic terrorist to go play bowling with Kara dressed in civilian clothes. "I suck at this game," Winn said as he got another gutter ball.

"I know," Kara said and then got another strike.

"You bowl often?" Winn asked impressed.

"No, I'm just great at everything," Kara smirked.

"So, we found this basement in China Town where Harun-El is being shipped. We got ourselves a needle with a sample in it," Winn told her.

"Good for you," Kara smiled condescendingly.

"You know, you could shake some trees yourself. All I want is the Harun-El," Winn said.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Kara asked.

"I almost got killed by a wild Asian female," Winn said.

"Don't worry about her," Kara said dismissively.

"Why not? She killed three guys without breaking a sweat," Winn asked.

"It's one of Barney's probe droids collecting information by pretending to be a prisoner," Kara said.

"Oh," Winn said confused. "I'm going to throw one now."

Kara nodded and then laughed when he gutter-balled again. Kara put her beer down and came up to Winn. It's all in the arm," she said getting close to him.

Winn tried to pay attention as his once ex-girlfriend gave him bowling tips. He then rolled another one and knocked a few pins down. "Improvement," Kara smiled.

The two sat down again. "We're both married. What are we doing here?" Winn asked Kara.

"Just hanging out as friends, Winn. Is that a crime?" Kara asked.

"Thara, she's so perfect, so understanding," Winn said of her.

"I know, she's a total tool," Kara remarked.

"How do I get her to be less like that? How do I make her more like you?" Winn asked.

"A freak?" Kara smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," Winn said.

"When I first came to Earth, I was that perfect little angel. It took time to become the person I am today. Expose her to some weird shit: American music, movies, television, and Pornhub," Kara recommended.

"Right," Winn nodded.

"Then, when she's ready to reach the next level introduce her to some Japanese media," Kara said with a haunted expression on her face.

"Will that really work?" Winn asked skeptically.

"Kryptonians are known for being emotion-less Vulcans without any desire or sense of humor. But I believe deep down, there is a freak lurking deep inside Thara. You just have to uncage that beast," Kara said.

* * *

On an Air France airplane, Arab terrorists had taken over the plane. Three of them were threatening the passengers with boxcutter knives. A few passengers had already been cut up pretty badly. The emergency door then opened from the outside sucking one of the terrorists out of the plane. Paula as Dark Angel entered the plane and took hold of one of the terrorists by the neck, breaking it and then tossing him out of the plane. Paula then went for the other terrorist but red heat beams sliced into his heart killing him first. Lucy as Superwoman closed the emergency hatch behind her and the plane became pressurized once more.

"Alright, everyone, it's all over. Remain calm," Lucy said to the passengers. "We're all safe. We're all going to be fine."

The passengers then cheered the two members of the Seven. "No, you guys. You guys are the real heroes," Lucy said to them. "You guys are amazing, fantastic."

Paula ignored the spectacle and checked up on the cockpit which was locked. "Captain?" she asked through the door.

Lucy eyed the cabin and noticed a terrorist in the cockpit. "Well...shit," she realized.

Paula kicked the door open surprising the terrorist. "Stop!" Paula said to him as he put a gun to the pilot's head. The other pilot's throat had already been slashed.

"Easy there," Lucy said becoming serious."Take it easy. Just relax."

The terrorist fired into the pilot's head. The bullet went through his head and blasted out the windows. Instinctively, Lucy fired heat vision on the terrorist beheading him but damaging the plane's controls. The plane's autopilot disengaged and the plane started going down.

Paula went to the headset. "Radio is down," she said. "Can you fly a plane?"

"Even if I could, look at that," Lucy said at the damage.

"What do we do?" Paula asked.

"I'll go outside and fly the plane to land...like Superman," Lucy suggested.

"It's too risky. You put too much stress on the plane, it will tear it apart," Paula told her.

"I have to take the risk," Lucy said looking back at the passengers.

"Look, we're not supposed to be here. No one knows we're here. If the plane goes down without survivors, we're in the clear," Paula said.

"The black box is recording everything," Lucy pointed out.

Paula slammed her fist into the floor and ripped the black box out crushing it. "This black box?" she asked.

"There are over a hundred people on this plane," Lucy reminded her.

"We didn't kill them. The terrorists did," Paula argued.

"This is fucked up. I didn't join the Seven for this," Lucy said upset.

"The Seven will be shut down if they know how bad we fucked this up," Paula said.

"Maybe, I can save a couple of them," Lucy considered.

"And have them tell the press we left the others to fucking die?" Paula asked rhetorically. "Let's go. We're done here."

Paula stormed out of the cockpit towards the back of the plane while Lucy thought about what to do. Every part of her army training and legal career told her it was wrong to just abandon these people. But the consequences to the Seven would be grave if their failure was discovered. Lucy looked over the freaked out passengers looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Alright, people, I'm going to go outside and lift the plane. I need you all in your seatbelts with your heads down. Can you do that for me?" Lucy asked them all.

The passengers nodded with them all buckled in. "Okay, don't worry about a thing. I got this," Lucy assured them all as she made her way to the back of the plane.

"We love you, Superwoman," one of the passengers cheered.

Lucy made her way to the back of the plane and punched out the door depressurizing the cabin. She then took Paula out of the plane and watched as the plane did a nosedive towards the French coast. The plane hit land and was blasted apart on impact killing all onboard.

"It had to be done," Paula said to Lucy.

"I know...just like this," Lucy said to her and then shot up high in the atmosphere towards space. Something in Lucy snapped more so than when James pissed her off. Paula struggled against Lucy's superior strength but to no avail. She slammed her sword down on Lucy's forehead only for it to shatter on impact. Lucy took Paula into space where she eventually suffocated and froze. Once Paula was dead, Lucy let Paula go back towards the Earth where she shattered upon hitting the water.

* * *

At the bowling alley, a commercial for a Christian religious rally was on the screen. Kara and Winn both eyed the ad with wonder as Starlight was the main attraction. "Really?" Winn smiled.

"I'm not really into converting the masses, but it looked like fun," Kara said.

"How do you reconcile Christianity, a religion only found on Earth, to be the one true faith of the universe?" Winn asked struggling with his own faith.

"How do you reconcile the fact that the most powerful person in the universe happens to be on this backwater planet? It's best not to question it too hard. If I'm right, we all get saved and go to heaven. If I'm wrong, then I have still united the planet under one code, one vision, and one world order," Kara said.

"I guess that makes sense," Winn said thoughtfully.

"A lot of people on Krypton thought Rao was a bunch of BS, but they kept the religious practices going in order to keep the population united and harmonious. The problem with this planet is that you all can't agree on what false god to believe in," Kara said and then threw a perfect strike.

"What if we abolished religion?" Winn wondered.

"Then something else will take its place like communism and that is not something I can abide. Can you abide it?" Kara asked.

"I guess not," Winn said.

"The real reason I'm going is for vindictive personal glory," Kara smiled and threw another strike.

"I really appreciate you not downplaying your abilities to stroke my ego. You're completely crushing me here," Winn said dryly.

"The only ego I ever stroke is my own," Kara assured him. "When we were dating for that very brief time, did it ever bother you that I was better than you in everything?"

"No, I was so whipped at the time that even a greeting from you would cause me to jizz my pants," Winn admitted.

"Hold that thought," Kara smiled and left to get another beer.

Winn then casually placed a device next to Kara's phone recording all of its data and turning it into a bug receiver.

* * *

That night, Garth drove like a maniac in a white van while playing the Spice Girls on high volume. He had just stolen a dolphin from Oceanland, a park where he was the main sponsor. Now, he was off to the ocean to take this dolphin back to his home. "Next stop, Atlantic Ocean," Garth told the dolphin.

"Okay, yeah, let's just focus on the escape first. We can worry about that other thing later," Garth told the talkative dolphin.

"I like you, too," Garth assured the dolphin. "But this is not the appropriate time."

Police cars sped up to Garth's van with one of them blocking his path. "No, I will not touch your dick!" Garth yelled at the dolphin. "Oh, shit," he realized the police car was in front of him. He put on the brakes hard. The pervy dolphin went through the window, over the cop car, and into the middle of a street. A cargo truck then ran the dolphin over splattering it.

"Well...shit," Garth realized he was in deep trouble.

* * *

Manchester, Question, and Hank went around looking for the Asian woman going through China Town and eventually the subway system. They eventually spotted her leaping onto the subway tracks and running off. A-Train sped down towards her, picked her up, and took her away in the opposite direction. The Asian woman went for his sunglasses to get to his eyes.

"Not my shades," James protested and then flung her off.

The Asian woman retreated away leaping back onto the platform. James sped over to her and backhanded her through a concrete wall and out the other side. He then took her head and slammed it repeatedly against the concrete wall. As he did, her facial hologram went off-and-on.

"The fuck?" James wondered.

Manchester, Question, and Hank came upon them. "Wait, she's fucked," Manchester told an eager Question.

"I still have questions for her," Question insisted.

"Is this what this is all about?" Manchester asked incredulously. "Your fucking questions?"

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Question growled.

"I got this," Hank volunteered. "Hey, A-Train over here!" he yelled.

Other subway passengers gave notice and started to crowd around. James stopped what he was doing as he was greeted with dozens of fans. "Oh, hi, guys," he said smiling.

The Asian women escaped down the subway with Manchester, Question, and Hank following. Hank sped towards the Asian woman, sank his arm into her chest, and pulled out her fuel cell deactivating her.

* * *

The next morning on the French coastline, rescue operators were in the ocean, going through the plane debris. Lucy was present staring ahead without emotion. "They didn't have to die," Lucy said softly.

"What was that?" a reporter with a camera crew rushed over to her.

"I said, 'They didn't have to die,'" Lucy repeated. "I arrived three minutes after the plane went down. Why? Because we're not in the chain-of-command. NORAD called us after they had scrambled jets. If they let us in the military, this will never happen again. That is my promise to you. Call your congressman."

Lucy then addressed the emergency responders. "We will make sure this never happens to our great nation ever again! God Bless you. God Bless America," she said tearfully.

"We hear you, Superwoman," an emergency responder shouted.

"And I hear you, brother! The world will hear us! And soon those that did this will hear from all of us!" Lucy declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a role reversal, it is Superwoman that is hesitant to allow the passengers to die while Dark Angel is all for it. For those keeping score, Bombshell and Dark Angel are dead while Starlight is a double agent.


	134. Believe Expo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Winn hang out at the Believe Expo.

**Season 4.5 Episode 14**

* * *

Lucy looked out the window of the Seven conference room at L Tower reflecting upon the jetliner that had gone down and Paula's death at her hands. James, oblivious to all, strolled in. "You wanted to see me?" he asked condescendingly.

"You've been shooting up Harun-El for weeks. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Lucy asked him turning around to face him.

"I'm done with that shit," James assured her. "Cold turkey."

"Really?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Yeah," James nodded.

"Good," Lucy said taking a seat. "You know, you really fucked up blasting through that woman."

"I know and a day doesn't go by that I don't think about it," James told her.

"You made the right call coming to me," Lucy said appreciatively.

"Thanks for setting things right with Lena," James said.

Lucy got up and embraced James. "Hey, I love you. We're family. I will always be watching over you. Always."

James mouthed "What the fuck?" but couldn't resist her. Not with Superman's powers at her disposal. "Oh, and the misplaced Asian girl?" Lucy asked about as they parted ways.

"I'll find her," James assured her.

* * *

Hank placed the Brainiac 5 probe droid in the corner of the room. "No one fuck with it. It's disconnected from the real Brainiac 5. You activate it somehow, and it will go off on its own probably killing everyone around it."

"We should just destroy it," Manchester said.

"It has valuable information on its CPU," Question rebuked.

"Exactly. Once I get in contact with the real Brainiac 5, we can expose the Seven," Hank said. "Until then, don't fuck with it."

* * *

At the Believe Expo, Evangelical Christian worshipers enjoyed guest singers and uplifting sermons from pastors around the country. Kara and Winn walked together around the booths enjoying the atmosphere. Kara was wearing her electronic facial mask and Starlight costume. "I'm liking the costume. It's so white and chipper compared to the last one," Winn remarked.

"Yeah, that one sucked. It's a female knock-off version of Superman. This fits me a lot better as a pure but powerful soul," Kara mused.

"Why did you wear his costume for so long?" Winn asked confused.

"A part of it was to honor my house but also to mock him. He got so pissed when I killed bad guys in costume. Said I had destroyed the trust and confidence he had built over many years in a single day," Kara said amused.

"On Argo, he is like a celebrity. He still has most of his strength but it's starting to fade," Winn said.

"That's what happens when you don't learn to control your power level. I learned early on to conserve my energy," Kara said.

"Gotcha," Winn nodded eating a burrito.

"I'm surprised you came," Kara said honestly.

"I recall you inviting me," Winn reminded her.

"I didn't think you would actually do it. I mean, come on. Is this really your scene, Mr. Scientist?" Kara mocked.

"Hey, I keep an open mind. I've seen a lot of weird shit in my lifetime," Winn said. "Besides, I served my time in Sunday school."

"When I was a teenager, Eliza would take Alex and me to all these Christian events. She said it reminded her of Jeremiah," Kara reflected.

"How does...Jeremiah reconcile...Alex," Winn asked awkwardly.

"He doesn't," Kara said simply. "We all have our faults, Winn. For some, it's being gay. For others, it's killing people," Kara said somberly.

"I feel one is a lot worse than the other," Winn said.

"All sins are weighted equally," Kara lectured.

"You sure about that?" Winn doubted.

Brainiac 5 then came up to them both. "You have your Teen Round Table in fifteen minutes," he informed Kara. "Winn," he addressed with a nod.

"Oh, man, you're still creepy as fuck. You know Argo has created new cybersecurity to prevent your return," Winn told him.

"How cute," Brainiac 5 smiled condescendingly.

"Do you want to come?" Kara asked Winn.

"No, I'm good. You go round table those teens," Winn said to her.

"Well, okay then. Have fun," Kara said departing with Brainiac 5.

* * *

Lucy came into Lena's office. "So, Paula, our Dark Angel is dead," Lena said displeased.

"She prevented me from saving those people on that jetliner that went down," Lucy said.

"And how did she do that?" Lena asked skeptically.

"She threatened to fight me. It would have destroyed the inside the plane and exposed us. I made the best of the situation," Lucy lied.

"And then killed her?" Lena asked incredulously.

"She was an unstable element on the team that had to go. She wasn't even a hero," Lucy said.

"She was trained by the Amazonians. What do you think they're going to think now?" Lena asked.

"We just kicked ass on their princess. I don't think they give a shit about this. Besides, she's only missing as far as anyone knows," Lucy said.

"We are the Seven, damn it. Now, we're down to five and Starlight is brand new," Lena said crossly.

"So, recruit some more," Lucy said simply.

"You're going to be at the memorial service, and you're going to read off all the names of everyone you failed to save," Lena ordered.

* * *

At the Teen Round Table, Kara noted there wasn't a round table at all but just a circle group. Disappointed, Kara sat down next to the assistant pastor with two dozen kids excitedly staring at her. "Holy cow, we have Starlight from the Seven with us," the pastor introduced. "Don't be shy. Ask whatever is on your mind."

A Black girl raised her hand. "I have this friend on my soccer team. She's Hindu. I know it's my responsibility to get her to accept Jesus but it feels weird to me."

"Would you say something if your friend got on the field and wasn't wearing shoes? It's all of our responsibility to bring the truth to our neighbors. We are our brother's or sister's keeper. The reward of Heaven and salvation with our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, far outweighs any social awkwardness you may have with your friend. If she rejects you, just toss the dirt off your cleats and carry on," Kara replied.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" one boy asked.

"Yeah," Kara nodded, giving nothing away that she was already married and had had many lovers in the past.

"Did you have sex with him?" one girl asked awkwardly.

"Absolutely not," Kara lied. "I'm waiting until marriage because that's how much I respect God's gift of procreation and soul binding. I mean, you wouldn't pull the trigger on a gun and shoot randomly in the dark, would you? Sex is like pulling that trigger. You must always assume it's loaded and you must be willing to accept the consequences that follow...or else you have no business having sex. Our bodies are like a temple. Don't turn it into a whore house," Kara told them.

"So...in conclusion, I'm a virgin," Kara lied convincingly.

* * *

Kara exited the tent with the teens and met up with Winn. "How did it go?" he asked.

"I told them we did the nasty in that Catco elevator," Kara said.

Winn spat out his soda. "The fuck?" he asked her.

"I'm just kidding," Kara gave him a nudge. "Why do you give a shit anyway?

"I guess a part of me still feels connected to this planet unlike some people," Winn chided.

"You don't want me to feel connected to this world. Bad things happen when I do," Kara said referring to her Russian clone that decimated Western Civilization in a flash of light.

"So, I'm actually on a mission, right now," Winn told her.

"You're not here purely to enjoy my company? I am so shocked," Kara gasped.

"Ezekial, the pastor, is transporting Harun-El around the country using Chinese smugglers," Winn revealed.

"So?" Kara said unimpressed.

"He's also gay," Winn added.

"Damn, I have to do something about this," Kara said resolved. "You have proof?"

Winn showed her a video of Ezekiel kissing two dudes in a private club. The video only lasted a few seconds. "Do you have more?" Kara asked intrigued.

"No," Winn said weirded out by her.

"Come on, guys kissing is to women as women kissing is to men. It's so hawt," Kara said.

"Is that really true?" Winn wondered.

"It is for me. Without my Insane husband around, I go straight to gay porn every night," Kara said.

"Well, sorry," Winn said lamely.

"We must expose him for the hypocrite he is," Kara said fiercely.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Winn asked her.

"Look, I'm going to hook you up with a Diamond Pass so you can personally meet with Ezekiel. They cost $15,000 but I can get one for free," Kara said impressed with herself.

"That sounds fucked up. I mean, isn't there a story of Jesus kicking the money changers out of the temple?" Winn asked.

"It's my favorite Jesus story," Kara smiled reflectively. "Don't concern yourself with it, Winn. It's all a strawman to present Christianity in a cynical light. Most pastors do a decent job of collecting and spending donations appropriately."

"Well, okay then," Winn allowed.

"Don't you worry about a thing. We're on the same team here," Kara assured him.

* * *

Manchester Black knocked on the door of Fiona's sister. "Rachel," Manchester addressed and then strolled inside. "Just took a lovely stroll around St. Johns, and you'll never guess what I came across."

"Who told you?" Rachel asked.

"I'll tell you who didn't fucking tell me. My own fucking sister-in-law," Manchester said angrily.

"You two weren't married," Rachel corrected.

"We were married in the old ways," Manchester said vaguely.

"You want some tea? I got the English stuff," Rachel offered.

"Certainly," Manchester said dramatically changing his demeanor to pleasant. "When did you do it?"

"Last Sunday. We even used your last name: Fiona Black," Rachel said.

"What did you burry in the coffin?" Manchester asked.

"Just her two fucking hands. Is that what you want to hear?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"What a sick joke, isn't it?" Manchester said.

"And you're wondering why we didn't tell you," Rachel muttered. "Look, my mother's getting old. She just wanted a place to talk to her daughter."

"There's hardly any of her actually there," Manchester objected.

"You need to stop!" Rachel yelled at him. "You need to give up this obsession with the Supes or you will be the one buried next. Only, I seriously doubt there will be anything left to bury."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Manchester warned.

"Your life wasn't the only one that was ruined. She was my sister, and I loved her. But she's gone. We need this to be over," Rachel told him.

"It hasn't even begun," Manchester spat back and walked out.

* * *

Winn awkwardly entered the VIP tent with Ezekiel. He then ran into Lucy as Superwoman. "Winn, nice to see you again," Lucy smiled. "So, Starlight got you in here."

"Yeah," Winn said nervously.

"You make powerful friends wherever you go, it seems," Lucy smiled.

"I'm just a superhero magnet. A-Train, you, Starlight, Supergirl," Winn listed off.

"Don't say her fucking name here," Lucy warned referring to Supergirl.

"Okay," Winn agreed. "I just feel lucky to be here."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, Superwoman," Ezekiel pointed out. "Our special guest."

The crowd clapped for her including Winn. "Without further delay, follow me," Ezekiel led the crowd into another tent that hosted a pool.

"I will be rebaptizing you, my most loyal followers. Superwoman here will be assisting me just as a security caution," Ezekiel said to them.

One-by-one, Ezekiel and Lucy baptized each VIP guest. "On this blessed day, you will be rebaptized a Christian and washed clean all of your sins," Ezekiel said to Winn.

"I actually have a fear of water," Winn said wanting to back out.

"Winn, don't be a bitch," Lucy narrowed her eyes at him.

Winn then took Lucy's hands as he was about to be dumped in full immersion style.

* * *

In a tent close to the VIP tent, Kara and Brainiac 5 hung out. "Here are your talking points," he gave her. Kara promptly crumpled it up and continued to X-ray vision what was going on in the VIP tent.

"Something wrong?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Not at the moment," Kara said watching everyone closely. If anything happened to Winn, she was prepared to open a can of whoop-ass immediately.

_Kara recalled her own baptism so many years ago. She was fourteen, newly arrived on Earth. Jeremiah had given her a Bible which she had read in a single night. Enthralled with it, especially the kings and wars, Kara became an instant believer. But it wasn't enough to simply "know" the truth. Kara had to experience it, so Jeremiah took her out to the field where the two of them forgave countless people for their offenses and then promptly sent them to God's courtroom._

_Before Jeremiah was to be taken away by the DEO, Jeremiah made sure Kara was baptized at the local church in the evangelical tradition. "What's the point of this? She doesn't even have a soul," Alex remarked._

_"Everyone has a soul, Alex," Jeremiah rebuked her._

_"You know, everything you taught me made sense up until the point where I found out about aliens," Alex said to her father._

_"Why does that give you doubt?" Jeremiah asked._

_"We're expected to believe that these Kryptonians never knew God, then when they all died, they all went to hell. That's fucked up," Alex said. "Who knows how many other alien worlds there are that are also going to hell."_

_"Some believe in God in their own way without knowing it," Jeremiah said._

_"That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted._

_"God gave us orders. We follow them and don't question them, Alex. God wants us to have everyone baptized including Kara, so we're doing it. I mean, what's the harm in it," Jeremiah said to her._

_"You nervous?" Eliza asked Kara as she wore a pure white dress._

_"A little. It's in front of all those people," Kara said apprehensively._

_"You may feel tempted to use your weird-ass powers to give these people faith in the Divine. Don't do it. Just make this about yourself and what you're feeling at the moment. Forget anyone else is there. This is between you and God," Eliza told her._

_"Okay," Kara agreed._

_When it came to baptism, Kara stood before Pastor Dan. "I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," he said and then slowly immersed her into the water._

Winn had a completely different experience as Lucy held Winn under the water longer than necessary to freak him out. Lucy smiled sadistically at Winn's discomfort and then pulled him out of the water. Lucy gave him some good pats on the back to get the water out of his lungs.

"Thank you all for allowing me to be a part of this beautiful occasion," Lucy said to all the VIPs as they dried themselves. She then left the tent.

Winn stayed behind as everyone began to leave the tent. "Excuse me, Sir, can I speak to you for a moment."

"Sorry, son, I have a packed schedule," Ezekiel said rudely.

"I understand, Sir, but I need your guidance," Winn insisted.

"Shit," Ezekiel muttered. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

Winn took out his phone he had made sure to take out before going full immersion. "I got this," he said showing Ezekiel kissing two men.

Ezekiel grabbed Winn by the throat. "You come in here talking to me like this?"

"You don't let me go, my friend will put the video online," Winn threatened.

"What do you want? You want money?" Ezekiel asked letting him go.

"You ship boxes labeled as polio vaccines, but they're really Harun-El," Winn accused.

"Who the hell are you?" Ezekiel asked spooked.

"You tell me where they're going, who they're going to, and how many boxes you ship," Winn ordered regaining his confidence.

"No, they will destroy me," Ezekiel refused.

"Who's they? L Corp? This is how it's going to go. You're going to tell me or that video trends number one on Twitter, tonight. You're also going to end this 'Pray the gay away' shit," Winn ordered.

* * *

As soon as Winn left the tent, he called up Hank. "I got Ezekiel to talk. L Corp is sending boxes of Harun-El to hospitals across the country. One shipment is scheduled to be at Metropolis General," Winn said.

"Good work, Winn. Neither of us should have left the DEO," Hank said pleased.

Kara strolled up to Winn. "Nice work. Couldn't have done it better myself. I almost had to go in there though to bail you out."

"Sorry for making you nervous. I had it under control," Winn said.

"Like when you nearly got yourself drowned or when you nearly got yourself choked to death," Kara mocked.

"I survived and I did it on my own," Winn said proudly.

"That you did. You have a problem with praying away the gay," Kara overheard.

"It just came out. The hypocrisy was too much for me," Winn said.

"It's alright, Winn. I've nearly compromised missions plenty of times with emotional outbursts," Kara said forgivingly.

"Thanks, I guess," Winn said.

"I prayed for you to become straight every night and here you are married to an alien woman," Kara said.

"I was never gay," Winn protested.

"Yes, you were," Kara insisted.

"No, I wasn't," Winn argued.

"Yes, you were," Kara repeated.

* * *

Lucy flew into the L Corp building. "You're supposed to make a speech at the Believe Expo," Lena said annoyed.

"I can't handle all this bullshit. All those people died, men, women, and children because I couldn't be like Supergirl. I couldn't have saved them if I wanted to. The plane would have torn apart," Lucy said tearfully.

"Let me tell you something about Supergirl. She had powers for fifteen God damn years and never once used them to save people. Then, when she finally shows up she ends up killing more people than she saves. You are a saint compared to her. Now, get your shit together," Lena told her off.

"You're right. This is war. There are casualties," Lucy agreed. "But I can't keep their faces out of my head."

Lena gave Lucy a sympathetic look as she slouched on her couch. She came over to her to give her a hug. "It will get easier, Lucy. You have to trust me and my vision."

"Yeah," Lucy nodded.

"You know, we have a lot in common. We both made the same mistake in men. James disappointed us both," Lena brought up.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "And you know what, fuck men," Lena smiled and gave Lucy a passionate kiss. Lucy surprised herself by kissing back.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked stunned.

"I read your file," Lena smiled and then the two continued to make out on the couch.

* * *

Ravager called up Question at the safe-house. "Red Hood was just at my apartment. He's after you," she informed him.

"What does he know?" Question questioned.

"If he knows where I live, it's a safe bet he knows where you are," Ravager said and then smashed her cell phone against a wall.

Question got up, took up his hat, and proceeded to leave.

* * *

Hank and Manchester strolled through Metropolis General investigating the shipments of Harun-El. "Mind asking me where you were today?" Hank asked suspiciously.

"I'm running a little low on 'none of your fucking business'," Manchester replied.

Manchester got a phone call from Question. "I'm burned. I'm taking off," he said.

"How?" Manchester wondered.

"I don't know. What do I do with the girl?" he asked.

"Leave her," Manchester told him.

"She has valuable intel," Question reminded him.

"Intel we can't exploit if you're dead," Manchester countered. "She's your baggage. You fall behind, you're on your own."

"Manchester," Question protested.

"I said fucking leave her," Manchester ordered and then hung up.

Question gave the Asian woman a look. Taking her power cell, he worked to put it back inside her. Finally activating her, she immediately strangled him. Recognizing him, she withdrew. "I have a lot of questions for you but for now we have to leave," Question told her.

* * *

At the Believe Expo, Brainiac 5 came to Kara that evening. "Your make-up crew is ready."

"I don't need it," Kara replied. "I don't even know if I want to do this crap anymore."

"The show...must go on," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"Damn you," Kara shook her head and took to the stage. Kara smiled at the large crowd of believers. The stage was well lit allowing everyone to see her.

"Hello, Believe Expo!" she said to them all. The crowd cheered enthusiastically. "I am so honored to be here, tonight. Tonight, I wanted to share with you how I accepted Jesus Christ as my Lord and Savior. How his way is the only way," Kara smiled.

"Now, you might be thinking that it would be so cool for me to do a Hollywood rant against my own faith I have held my whole life and say something provocative and edgy, maybe even philosophical. But you know what's even edgier for Hollywood, a true genuine believer. That's right because none of those liberal Hollywood producers and writers know anything about our faith. They make up strawmen, bring up contrived hypocrisies, and point out all of our failings. That's cool, isn't it? That's hip, isn't it?" Kara said to the crowd.

"But what's even cooler than that is a superhero that loves Jesus and won't apologize for it!" Kara said to the applause of the crowd.

"Can you have doubts? Sure. I have doubts once in a while when I've had too much to drink," Kara said to the laughter of the crowd. "But seeing you all here tonight, my belief and my resolve have never been stronger!"

"I know how to get into Heaven. Not by my own knowledge or experience but what the Bible tells me. So, if you have an issue with me, take it up with God who wrote this great book," Kara continued. "And I take every word in this book literally, because honestly who can say they were there at the creation of the universe? I wasn't. Was Hollywood there?" Kara said holding a Bible in her hand.

"Now, folks, don't be eating shellfish...if you're allergic to it. Don't be stupid. Don't have pre-marital sex either. Make that wedding night extra special because I tell you what. I tell you what. Going to Disney World with someone you don't love...isn't fun. Save that ticket for someone truly special. And as for Gandhi, he was a piece of shit. He hated Jews, complimented Hitler, and had a harem of women at his disposal. He doesn't even need to be a heathen to be in hell if you know what I mean," Kara said with a smile.

"And you know what's even worse than all of that? Some guy shoving his dick in my face. I'm not going to drop names here tonight, but it rhymes with 'jeep'," Kara accused.

"I have to tell you all. I don't know what the hell I am doing in this crazy world, but I'll tell you who does: God does," Kara said pointing to the sky. "Trust in Him. Keep the faith."

The crowd cheered her speech with a standing ovation. Lena watched her TV stupified. "Did she mean me?" The Deep wondered pointing to himself.

* * *

Manchester and Hank took a stroll through the maternity ward and found Harun-El being given to infants via an IV drip. "Is that what I think it is?" Manchester asked Hank.

"That's Harun-El and a lot of it," Hank said taking the bag of black liquid.

"Jesus!" Manchester backed away as the infant randomly shot heat vision out of his eyes. The laser was blocked by the heavy glass container he was in.

"I didn't think Lena would go this far. God damn," Hank muttered.

Armed guards then came in with automatic rifles and started firing at them. Manchester and Hank took cover behind a pillar. Hank became J'onn and let the bullets go through him. He then fired heat vision at the armed men blasting each one of them to pieces.

"Holy fuck! That was diabolical!" Manchester grinned.

"Let's go," Hank said to him.

Manchester looked over the baby Supe. "You keep your nose clean, sunshine, or I'll come back and stomp you.

* * *

Brainiac 5 walked over to Kara. "You went off-script," he said flatly.

"And I don't give a shit," Kara replied back.

"Everything is going according to plan," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"We have a plan?" Kara scoffed.

"Your approval ratings are higher than ever among conservative evangelical Republicans who also love Trump. Even feminists are warming up to you with your hashtag 'me too' story," Brainiac 5 told her looking at a pad.

"What about The Deep?" Kara asked.

"His approval rating has sunk to the single digits and Internet traffic has been largely negative. Cable news is putting him on blast not just for the Oceanland debacle but this as well. In short, he's fucked," Brainiac 5 said. "I do have a question though. Did The Deep really put his penis in your face?"

"Does it matter?" Kara smirked.

* * *

Question went for a stroll at night when he was identified by Red Hood. "You may be able to change your face, but I've been watching you," Red Hood said to him.

He was then slammed into a wall by the Asian woman. Question then ran off before Red Hood could recover. Red Hood and the Asian woman circled each other and then fought hand-to-hand. Red Hood threw the Asian woman off him and then threw ninja stars at her torso getting in some good hits. With a knife in his hand, Red Hood stabbed the Asian woman a couple of times and then pinned her foot to the ground. Taking out two swords, Red Hood then sliced her in half at the midsection creating a bloody mess.

Red Hood turned away from the Asian woman and put his swords back on his back like a bad-ass. Cables and wires shot out from the Asian woman's two pieces bringing them back together.

"What the fuck?" Red Hood wondered.

The Asian woman stood back up and wrapped cable tentacles around Red Hood's body pinning his arms to his sides and keeping his legs together so he couldn't move. She then launched a cable that sliced into his brain, placed a remote controller on his forehead, and then withdrew. The Asian woman collected her cable tentacles and changed her hologram to show herself completely healed.

Red Hood, now controlled by her, went off on his merry way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's dialogue only makes sense if one watches The Boy's episode its a parody of. In order to be edgy, The Boys had Annie rant against religion shocking the nation. However, these sorts of outbursts in movies and TV have become so common and cliche, that Kara does the opposite by reaffirming her faith to the crowd. I try to follow Poe's law as much as possible where the reader can't tell if Kara is being extreme or mocking.


	135. The Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven has a PR problem as Kara makes false sexual assault claims. Meanwhile, Hank and Alex are on the verge of taking Lena down.

**Season 4.5 Episode 15**

* * *

Lena stared at her large plasma screen TV mystified as the news media analyzed Starlight's accusation that someone had shoved their dick into her face. "Social media is still buzzing about her controversial speech," an anchorwoman said showing a number of supporting Tweets on screen.

"Of course, I support Starlight in every way," Lucy, as Superwoman, said to the reporters.

"I want to know is who is that guy that shoved his dick into her face. She should fuck that guy, right in his fucking asshole," a random fat girl said to a reporter.

Lena turned to Brainiac 5 who had entered the room. "Where the fuck is Starlight?"

"Socializing at a bar," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I want her back here," Lena ordered.

* * *

Kara ignored calls for her to come back as she hung out with Winn at a sport's bar. She eyed the TV with some dismay. "All they got out of my brilliant speech was that part about someone's dick."

"Why did you even add that into your speech?" Winn asked genuinely confused.

"I was going off the cuff. It just came into my mind," Kara said.

"Is this some cynical plot to get rid of The Deep?" Winn asked.

"Maybe," Kara smiled not giving anything away.

"Whatever it is that you're doing, I want in," Winn said.

"It's best if the two teams work separately to avoid Lena's detection. Honestly, we shouldn't even be meeting like this," Kara said.

"What's the point? Brainiac 5 could shut down the Seven himself. You could do it yourself," Winn said.

"It's not enough to defeat Lena physically. That's too easy. We have to show her that the idea itself is wrong. You don't mix superheroes with corporations and then sell them like some kind of brand," Kara said obviously.

"And having superheroes hired by the government is better?" Winn asked confused.

"No, that's wrong, too. What's wrong with just having a non-profit that is neither connected to the government or corporate interests?" Kara asked him.

"That sounds like the Justice League," Winn said.

"Fuck those guys," Kara said instantly.

"Is it because they wouldn't allow you into their club?" Winn asked.

"I wouldn't have been a good fit anyway. I don't lead people, and I don't take orders," Kara frowned.

"Hey, you got your own club: the Vindicators," Winn pointed out.

"Yeah, that's right," Kara nodded. "I don't know how long I can last without Mon. I'm on the verge of going crazy."

"Same here, I mean, spouses," Winn said awkwardly.

"To loved ones not here," Kara and Winn clinked glasses.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy did a special with reporters at her family house. "My father, General Sam Lane built this place with his bare hands. He is an amazing man. The old piano. Every night, my mother would sit here and play some songs. My old man and I would make model planes over there. I always wanted to be a pilot, you know? Now, I finally get to be one," Lucy smiled.

"When I flew with the Blue Angels, my father was so proud of what I had become," Lucy said and then showed a photograph of her parents, her sister Lois, and herself. "That's me in the middle," she said haunted by the photograph.

Lucy then entered her bedroom filled with softball pennants. "This is my bedroom, the softball hall of fame if you will," she said showing all of her trophies. "That's my team. I played shortstop. We did a lot of winning."

Lucy then looked over her bed. "It's so special to come back here."

Once the cameras stopped rolling, Lucy frowned. "I want to get the fuck out of here. Just being here makes my skin crawl."

* * *

Manchester gave a class to Hank, Question, Winn, and the Asian woman in front of a USA map showing hospital locations. "Samaritan's Embrace, bankrolled by L Corp, has been shipping Harun-El as polio vaccines to fifty-three hospitals.

"Well done, gentlemen, we got L Corp for drug trafficking, child endangerment, and possibly the largest fraud in American history," Hank summed up. "I can sell this to the CIA."

"So, what's the score?" Question asked.

"Bombshell: dead. Dark Angel: missing. The Deep: deep shit," Manchester smiled.

"It only takes one of them to kill us all," Hank reminded them. "Winn, come with me," he said taking him outside for a stroll.

"What is it? I'm doing what you've been asking," Winn said concernedly.

"You're doing good, Mr. Schott. We're about to make our move. What those guys don't know is that Red Hood is now mind-controlled by Barney and Annie is actually Kara. If we can peel James away from Lena, she's cornered," Hank said.

"That won't be easy," Winn frowned.

"I know. I'm going to be talking to Alex soon. Don't let any of those guys know that you know about Kara," Hank ordered.

"Got it, boss," Winn agreed.

* * *

Kara, impersonating Annie, knocked on Lena's door. "Come in, Starlight," she allowed in.

Kara came in and sat down across from Lena. "I would like you to take this in a constructive way," Lena began.

"Okay," Kara wondered where she was going with this.

"You are an arrogant selfish child," Lena concluded.

"Wow," Kara said stunned.

"Back in Iowa, you probably were a big fan of Supergirl, right?" Lena asked.

"I was," Kara nodded wide-eyed.

"She was a rebel, didn't play by the rules, and didn't give a shit what anyone thought of her. It's what you wanted to be. It's what American heroes are," Lena said.

"Sounds awesome," Kara smiled knowingly.

"But it's a myth. I should know because I experienced it first-hand. The truth is, dozens of people in this company spent hundreds of hours to create the thing that is you," Lena said.

"And I have delivered. I played to my base hard and my approval ratings are the highest they have ever been. I'm playing the game, and I am kicking butt," Kara said struggling to stay in character.

"You want to be a superhero. You want to be famous. But nobody is famous alone. So, why don't you cut the petulant diva shit, show a little fucking gratitude, and let us do our job? Stick to the scripts we give you," Lena ordered.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"Excuse me?" Lena thought she misheard.

"I'm going to save people. I'm going to say whatever is on my mind. I'm going to dress however I want," Kara said smartly.

"Then maybe it's time we reconsidered your position in the Seven," Lena glared.

"After I just reported a sexual assault on live TV? Get real. I got you and your company by the balls, and I don't intend to let go anytime soon," Kara smirked.

"Did The Deep really do that to you?" Lena asked.

"Does it matter? Believe all women, right?" Kara mocked.

"Well, I hope we can count on your discretion," Lena said slightly panicked.

"I don't do discretion," Kara replied. "If they ask me who did it, I'm going to answer. But for the moment, I'm going to let Twitter speculate, discuss, debate, and investigate it."

"Thank you for coming in, Starlight. I have a lot to think about it," Lena said dismissing her.

* * *

Garth, as The Deep, squinted uncomfortably as he looked into the camera to discuss his Green Crusade initiative. In the background, Green Crusaders were picking up trash on the beach. "Thanks to me, more people are driving hybrids. That's what the Green Crusade initiative is all about. To respect what's beautiful in the world," he said with false sincerity.

"Sup?" he said to a cute girl as she walked past him.

"So, everything, so beautiful," Garth said to the camera.

"Cut, put all the trash back on the beach, please. We're going to do another take," the director ordered everyone.

James did his own interview as A-Train. "Well, we lost our dad at a young age to the Iraq War and my mom worked two jobs. It was my older sister, Kelly, that raised me. When I was young, there were these guys shooting, and I outran the bullet. That's when I figured out I was special," James said to the camera.

James then went off and met with Kelly. "Thanks for that plug," she said appreciatively.

"Yeah, no problem," James said.

"We're twins, James," Kelly reminded her.

"Yeah, but I look so much younger than you," James smiled.

"Shut the fuck up and run," Kelly ordered.

James went around the track within a second. "You missed your target," she said looking at the computer.

"Really? Damn," James said and then tried again.

"Missed it again. What's up with you?" Kelly wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe, I'm losing it. I need more Harun-El," he said to her.

"No, you can't be taking that shit anymore. You're still amazing, James. Don't destroy yourself trying to be the best. You already beat Flash. You have nothing to prove," Kelly said.

"He let me beat him," James said bitterly.

"Who gives a fuck? What do you want to be in life? A photographer, a news editor, a superhero? What is it that you want?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know," James said honestly.

* * *

Kara entered the L Corp elevator and found Lucy as Superwoman already there. "You're really milking this for all its worth," Lucy remarked.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked her.

"This empowerment act? Every time I'm on the red carpet, someone is always asking me how I'm supporting Starlight. Hey, as long as your trending, right?" Lucy said condescendingly.

"I know you might not get this but it's not an act," Kara lied. "I'm just trying to be honest."

"Yeah, you know, when I was in the service plenty of men acted like assholes to me. I could have reported them all with sexual harassment complaints and ended their careers easily. But I didn't because these were the same men that fucking killed Osama Bin Laden and kept our nation safe," Lucy said angrily.

"You can't pick and choose whether this sexual assault or that one is worthy of attention. Whatever happened to the Army's No Tolerance policy? As an officer, don't you uphold the standard? You were a JAG officer, Lucy. I mean, what the freak?" Kara said struggling not to laugh.

Kara then exited the elevator leaving Lucy stunned.

* * *

Garth arrived at L Tower and met up with Lena. "Walk with me," Lena said as they went past statues of great Luthor men.

"What's this all about?" Garth wondered.

"I'm going to need you to make a public apology and then a sabbatical for a week," Lena said.

"What the fuck for?" Garth asked her.

"Everyone knows it was you Starlight was talking about," Lena said.

"I didn't do it," Garth said innocently.

"It doesn't matter," Lena said flatly.

"I think it does. Whatever happened to due process and presumption of innocence?" Garth asked.

"Those things don't exist in the corporate world. Whether you did it or not, you're hurting the company's image. And on top of what happened to that poor dolphin. You fucked us, Garth," Lena said angrily.

"I realize I've made mistakes, but I can bounce back from this. I'm a Green Crusader," Garth said.

"We're going to station you in Sandusky, Ohio," Lena told him.

"Fuck me," Garth realized.

"No, no, no, fuck you," Lena corrected. "We need to get ahead of this before Starlight or any other woman in this building name drops you."

"This is an outrage. Atlantis won't stand for this character assassination," Garth argued.

"No one in Atlantis gives a shit about you. That's why you came to me, remember?" Lena reminded him.

"Damn, that's cold. That's colder than the Arctic," Garth complained.

"Deal with it," Lena said dismissively.

Kara and Winn ate popcorn at her apartment as Garth made his apology to the press. "At the time, I thought it was consensual. I hope Starlight can forgive me," he said to the camera.

Kara laughed hysterically. "Got you, bitch."

* * *

Lucy, as Superwoman, dropped down at the family house to finish shooting. Lena arrived on the scene to supervise the film crew. She found Lucy in the barn staring blankly. She took a baseball and angrily threw it miles away over the horizon.

"That's going to kill someone when it comes down in Metropolis," Lena said dryly.

Lucy said nothing to that. "Something wrong? Does this place trigger you?" Lena asked.

"My mother, Ella, died when I was young. My father never got over it. We moved from this house not too long after," Lucy said.

"I'm so sorry. How did your mother die?" Lena asked.

"She was murdered," Lucy said vaguely.

"Let's just film this last part and then we can go back to my suite," Lena said getting close to Lucy and then reaching down to her crotch.

"Alright," Lucy sighed.

Lucy got herself together and went before the cameras. "It was actually my mom that dragged me to my first little league softball practice. Soon after that, I just loved the game more than anything in the world. So, every year, she would bake me a birthday cake in the shape of a softball diamond. And I got to tell you, it was perfect. Just...like her."

"Cut," the director said as Lucy was about to tear up.

"We done?" Lucy asked impatiently.

"Yes," the director replied.

"Good," Lucy said and then walked off.

* * *

Hank strolled into Alex's office at the CIA headquarters. "I got more of that Harun-El serum, proof that they're transporting it through hospitals, and they're giving it to babies."

"Let's get it to the lab," Alex allowed.

"Not so fast," Hank smiled giving her a list.

"A list of your demands," Alex rolled her eyes and read them out loud. "Exhorbent salaries for your team, office space, security clearances, legal protection, and a guarantee that Lena Luthor will be prosecuted under the highest extent of the law."

"Any of that a problem?" Hank asked.

"No, I'll pass it up the chain," Alex lied. "While they hash it out, we move forward on the...," Alex reached for the Harun-El package.

"Not so fast. We both know you can rubber-stamp all of this yourself," Hank said knowingly. "So, what's it going to be, deputy director?"

"I can give you everything on this list except Lena," Alex said.

"You know what's she's done," Hank said crossly.

"And you don't think Kara hasn't done far worse? She's our friend," Alex told him.

"So, we just let our friends run amok?" Hank wondered.

"No shit," Alex said obviously. "Think of all the shady shit you did, that we did together? Lena's a fucking girl scout compared to us."

"That's fair," Hank allowed.

"We find a way to let Lena walk away unscathed from this," Alex said.

"Fine," Hank agreed.

* * *

Kara, as Annie, walked the halls of L Tower looking at her phone. A new corporate video had just come out about her. "This small-town girl next door wanted to change the world. But the world had other plans. Battered and beaten, a phoenix rose from the ashes with a message so loud, so raw, it couldn't come forth as anything less than a roar. Witness her power. Hear her truth. Watch her stand up and fight back. Citizen Starlight," the narrator said as the video played.

Kara watched the video again seeing The Deep's pathetic apology and a video montage of her in different locations doing different poses. She then put the phone away as she laughed hysterically down the hall spooking other L Corp workers.


	136. Self-Preservation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anti-Seven forces close in on Lena forcing her to make desperate moves.

**Season 4.5 Episode 16**

* * *

Kara and Winn exited a cab and got themselves a hotel room in Metropolis. It wasn't long before the two of them made out and finally had sex. After they were finished, the two reflected on what they had done. "You weren't bad. You've improved since a few years back," Kara complimented.

"I'm just amazed I was able to even do it," Winn said impressed with himself.

"Don't be. I can lower my power level to the point where I can do it with anyone, even a weak human like yourself," she teased.

"We're both married with kids. Are we bad people?" Winn wondered.

"Maybe," Kara considered. "I like to think I do more good than bad. How about you?"

"The same," Winn nodded.

"I just know that I had to get off. It's been so long without Mon," Kara said starved.

"Did you ever civilize him...like Beauty and the Beast?" Winn asked.

"Fuck no. He's still a total savage. The only thing keeping him from blowing up the galaxy is me," Kara said.

"How do you deal with that?" Winn asked curiously.

"Because...he would be a lot worse without me. It's not about finding the perfect person. It's about two people making themselves better than if they were apart," Kara said.

"That's so wise," Winn said. "Thara is just so perfect though."

"Thara is boring as fuck on a boring as fuck city. You need to provide her with human culture like movies, television, and music. You need to bring fun to Argo City," Kara told him.

"Just as soon as I get that Harun-El," Winn said resolved.

"You will. I promise you," Kara assured him.

* * *

At L Tower, Lucy looked over photos captured of Winn, Question, Manchester, Asian woman, and Hank. Lucy stared at Hank and then back to Winn with hateful eyes wondering why they would betray her like this. Soon thereafter, what was left of the Seven arrived for a meeting.

"What's going on?" James asked as he came in.

"We have issues to discuss," Lucy said to them all. "Take a seat, A-Train."

Lucy waited for James to sit down. In front of her was Jason (controlled by Brainiac 5), James, and Kara disguised as Annie. "I felt it was time for some tough love. Some of you lack discipline. You've been erratic, unreliable, and downright sloppy," Lucy critiqued.

"Not you, Red Hood. You've been great," Lucy pointed out as he sat there wearing his red mask lined with lead.

"But the rest of you, I am disappointed. We have to keep our eye on the ball. Our enemies are storming the gates. I mean, we're not even the Seven anymore. Bombshell is dead, Dark Angel is still missing, and The Deep is on sabbatical because of your sexual harassment claim," Lucy said.

"I'm not apologizing," Kara smirked.

"Nor should you. It's his fuck-up, not yours, Starlight," Lucy said quickly. "We are dropping like fucking flies but at least I know why."

Lucy then turned on the TV monitor showing Winn's face. "Is this a joke?" James smiled amused.

"Most of us here know Winn Schott, the son of the terrorist Toy Maker. Apparently, he learned a few tricks from his old man. He is going steady with Starlight," Lucy said.

"Steady is a strong word," Kara denied.

"He is responsible for killing Bombshell and interfering with our Harun-El transportation networks," Lucy said.

"Winn couldn't hurt a fly. There's no way he could have destroyed Bombshell," James doubted.

"Why would he ever do such a thing?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Good question. Not too long ago, he came in here demanding Harun-El. We turned him down and now he's trying to fuck with us," Lucy summarized. "Now, Winn's associate is Manchester Black, a British national. A-Train, here, ran over his girlfriend, Fiona," Lucy said.

"Shit," James realized.

"I don't know what's going on here, but Winn is not capable of being a terrorist. He's weak-willed, fragile, and a total nerd," Kara said.

"That's where you're wrong, Starlight. Going over his time at the DEO, he has contributed to a great many alien kills. More than that, he's receiving help from not just Manchester Black but two others as well," Lucy said and then showed pictures of Question and Hank.

"Question is a conspiracy nut-job that can disguise himself as anyone. We don't even know his real name. Hank Henshaw, former Director of the DEO, is actually a Martian by the name of J'onn J'onzz. He is responsible for more alien kills than anyone on this planet," Lucy said haunted by his face.

Kara coughed at that. "He can take on any form, phase his body, fly, heat vision, and super-strength. They say he is the only one Superman truly fears. You might be wondering why Bombshell ended up in the Pacific," Lucy said showing a screen of the world map.

"As it happens, a direct line from Metropolis through the planet has you ending up in this island cluster in the East Pacific. He went through the fucking Earth and detonated her away from the city. This is the kind of threat we're talking about," Lucy said to them.

"I know J'onn a long time, so I got nothing to worry about," James smiled.

"We are the Seven. We are a team and these assholes are trying to ruin what we have been trying to achieve here. We have spread out heroes across the country reducing crime rates. We have turned a deficit into a surplus at the DEO. We will soon be part of the US armed forces and when that happens the War on Terror will be over. Our troops can come home, the terrorists will be dead, and we won't be spending billions of dollars in those shit-hole countries," Lucy said.

"Here, here," Kara mocked.

"You know what I've noticed, Starlight. Ever since you've joined the Seven, it's been one fuck-up after another. You are dating this terrorist that killed Bombshell. You got rid of The Deep. All so that your ratings could go up," Lucy accused.

Kara stood up offended and put her hands out defensively. "Put those hands at your side," Lucy warned as her eyes turned red. "So, which one of us is next, Starlight?"

"I didn't do anything," Kara lied.

"You have been helping these terrorists against us!" Lucy accused.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"Shut your fucking mouth. If you were in my position, what would you do to you?" Lucy asked angrily.

"She didn't know," James stood up for her.

"Her heart rate is completely steady like she doesn't give a shit," Lucy detected.

"Come on, she's just stupid," James said.

"I hope you're right," Lucy glared at James. "Class dismissed," she said storming out.

* * *

Winn entered the safe-house and was confronted by a disgruntled Manchester Black. "I think some of you have divided loyalties," Manchester accused. "A-Train is your Guardian pal, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Winn admitted.

"He ran through the love of my life. He's going to pay for what he's done," Manchester said angrily.

"Look, he's not your real enemy. It's the system," Winn downplayed.

"Bullshit, any system is made up of individual people making individual decisions. He blasted Fiona apart, not the fucking system," Manchester raged.

"We've been burned," Question said as his computer went offline.

Winn then got a phone call from James. "Hey, buddy, I just want to talk," James said.

"Sure, where at?" Winn asked.

"How about your mom's place," James said seriously.

"Shit," Winn realized.

* * *

Winn went over to his mom's house but James wasn't around. "He's acting really jumpy," Mary said nervously.

"Where is he?" Winn asked.

"Look what I got," James said arriving with a twelve-pack of beer.

"What is this about?" Mary wondered.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bringing your mom into this. It's just, I didn't think you would come unless I did," James said.

"No harm, no foul," Winn smiled nervously.

"You got to knock off this shit. Lena will get you your Harun-El in time," James assured him.

"This goes beyond just the Harun-El, James. This is an injustice. Corporations and superheroes do not mix," Winn told him.

"And governments do? What about all that shady shit at the DEO?" James asked.

Winn placed an envelope on the table. "It's going to be leaked soon, so you should see it first," Winn said.

James quickly looked over the evidence of Superwoman and Dark Angel entering the doomed plane and then exiting. "The fuck?" he wondered.

"They were on that plane. They fucked up somehow and they let the plane crash killing all those people," Winn said.

"This has to be a mistake," James said confused.

"The Black box went missing. They covered their tracks. Do you know why Dark Angel is missing? It's because Lucy killed her," Winn said.

"Fuck-ups happen, alright. We are at war against terrorists and organized crime," James said defensively.

"They could have saved the plane, but they chose not because it would have been bad PR if they had failed. So, they covered it up, they let the plane crash, and then used the crash to push through the Seven Bill through Congress," Winn said.

"If you leak this shit, the Seven will be destroyed. Lena will be destroyed," James said.

"This is corrupt," Winn said.

"How did it get this bad between us. You're making me choose between Lena and you? What the fuck am I supposed to do?" James asked conflicted.

"The right thing to do. The Guardian thing to do," Winn said. "You're a drug addict, James. I got some Harun-El you can use, but you have to leave the Seven."

"I don't need that shit," James lied.

Asian woman came out of nowhere and struck James to the femur breaking it cleanly. James cried out in pain as he fell. Asian woman then shot out cables that wrapped around Jame's limbs keeping him still. "I am so sorry," Winn said apologetically.

* * *

Lena was in her office gaining the support of a skeptical US Senator. "Three more votes to go," she said hanging up the phone.

Lucy clapped her hands pleased. "The Pentagon tells me, we could have thirty-five billion on the low-end," Lena said pleased. "That puts us ahead of Lockheed."

"Amazing," Lucy complimented.

"We did this. You and me," Lena said sitting next to her on the couch. "This is about us."

"Our former friends have turned on us: Winn, Hank, and maybe even James," Lucy said disturbed by it.

"Don't worry about them. They'll come around," Lucy assured her.

"We're not even Seven anymore," Lucy complained.

"Lucy, the Seven is like the Supreme Court. Ideally, it should be Seven but occasionally there will be vacancies. There are hundreds of heroes auditioning to be one of the Seven all year round. Don't worry your little head about it," Lena said.

"Okay," Lucy said nodding.

"How about tonight we go out for dinner and stay in, just the two of us," Lena suggested.

"I'd like that," Lucy agreed.

* * *

Garth aka The Deep brought a fan-girl to his hotel room. "You're going to love it here. You like roller coasters?" she asked.

"I'm more a waterpark kind of guy," Garth said as he made out with her.

"You first," the woman said to Garth referring to his top.

"That's different," Garth said amused.

"I'm not like most girls," she said flirtatiously.

"I don't look like everyone else," Garth warned her.

"That's what I'm counting on," she smiled.

Garth took off his top revealing sets of gills on his abdomen. "That is so cool," she said seeing them.

"Really? You're not grossed out?" Garth asked.

"Of course not. It actually turns me on," she said and then brought him to the couch sitting on his lap.

"Be careful, they're tender," Garth said to her.

"I'll try," the woman said and then cables sprouted out of her fingers and entered his gills.

"What the fuck?" Garth cried out.

The Brainiac 5 drone kept Garth in place as the cables went inside his body. Any movement by Garth would result in excruciating pain. Brainiac 5 then released poison into his body knocking him out. She withdrew her cables as he passed out.

"You'll make an excellent addition to my collection," Brainiac 5 said as the woman's body morphed into his default form.

* * *

Lucy came by her father's house in the countryside wearing casual clothes. "It seems retirement suits you," she remarked.

"Well, with you out there, I don't have to worry about our nation's security anymore," Sam Lane replied.

"These were sent to me with the threat it would be leaked to the press," Lucy said handing an envelope over to him.

Sam looked over the grisly photos of Lucy killing the super-babies at the hospital while in her Superwoman uniform. She was seen tearing them apart, biting them, and eating them bloody raw. "Does Lena know?" Sam asked.

"Not yet," Lucy said.

"Ghastly," Sam said giving her back the photos.

"Tell me, where the fuck is she?" Lucy demanded.

Lucy and Sam went into the study to talk. "Eight years ago, your sister Laura went fucking nuts. She couldn't be controlled, so she was sent to an asylum for treatment. I knew Laura could jeopardize your future as an Army officer, as a lawyer, as a superhero," Sam said.

"Did she get better?" Lucy asked.

"Evidently not. I think she's jealous of your success. She wants to be like you. She escaped not too long ago. I retired from the army and have spent my days trying to track her down. I've hidden it for so long that I had a third daughter, your twin sister. Now, I have no choice but to explain the situation," Sam said grimly.

"If she could kill these super-babies, she must have my powers as well," Lucy realized.

"You have to stop her. Only you can," Sam told her.

* * *

Lena sat down in front of Alex at the CIA building. "I'm not following," Lena admitted.

"You and your company are fucked, unequivocably fucked," Alex clarified. "Was that clearer for you?"

"I don't have time for this shit," Lena said about to leave.

"We have evidence of you putting this Harun-El shit into babies' arms. Your heroes were on that doomed plane just before it crashed. We have satellite images of them coming and going from that plane," Alex said showing her the photos.

"What do you want, Alex?" Lena asked crossly.

"No superheroes in our armed forces for one," Alex said.

"The bill is already on the floor," Lena said confidently.

"The president is a piece-of-shit asshole but even he won't sign it after I tell him this. I can guarantee you that," Alex said. "So, you're going to pull the bill and let the government run the military," Alex said.

"And if I refuse?" Lena asked.

"Everything goes public," Alex said obviously. "Corruption story of the century. L Corp shares go to zero, civil suits, criminal prosecutions, you go bankrupt, and you end up in a cell just like your brother."

"Why are you doing this, Alex? I thought we were friends," Lena said bitterly.

"It's because we're friends that I am even offering a deal at all," Alex said. A CIA analyst whispered into her ear. "We're done here," Alex said getting up.

"I hope nothing's wrong," Lena said knowingly as Alex abruptly left the room.

Alex entered the command room and saw video footage from a Special Forces team. It showed them killing terrorists in Syria. "Good, we killed the prick that planned the hijacking of that plane," Alex said pleased.

"Keep watching," an analyst told her.

Alex watched as the Special Forces team came across a shirtless man. He refused to comply with their orders and then lit up in a firebomb that killed them all. The super-terrorist then exited the building unharmed. "How is that son-of-a-bitch still alive?" Alex asked.

"We believe he goes by Captain Jihad, his supe name," an analyst told her.

"Are you telling me the terrorists also have Harun-El?" Alex asked stupified. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Season 1, it was mockingly suggested Lucy had a twin because her military uniform was so accomplished within such a short period of time that it would be impossible for her to have a relationship with James. In Season 4.5, the twin theory is confirmed implying James may have been unwittingly been in a relationship with both Lucy and Laura at the same time.


	137. The Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara marches on Lena only to get captured.

**Season 4.5 Episode 17**

* * *

It was night when Special Forces arrived at a drug lab in Syria where the Harun-El was suspected to be. As they quietly made their approach, Superwoman landed on a parked car denting the roof. "Sorry, sorry," she said for the noise.

"How are you guys doing? How about you take a smoke break. I got this," Lucy said to them and then entered the building.

What followed was a massacre as Lucy liberally used her heat vision to slice up and blast apart everyone inside. The Special Forces unit stayed put watching amazed as Lucy cleared every room killing everyone in sight. Once she was done, she went outside only to find one of the terrorists fleeing the scene. Lucy quickly cut him down with her heat vision slicing him in half.

Lucy then recovered a Harun-El viral as proof the terrorist possessed it.

* * *

**Midvale**

Kara gave Eliza a hug as she returned to Midvale. "I haven't seen Supergirl on the TV for a while. You on vacation?" Eliza asked concernedly.

"Actually, I'm Starlight," Kara smiled.

"It all makes sense now," Eliza realized. "But your face and voice? How did you do it?"

"I got this really kill electronic mask that's like a film over your face. I've also had practice modifying my voice. Clark does the same thing," Kara said.

"But why?" Eliza asked confused.

"To show Lena and the world that superheroes shouldn't be about fame and popularity but doing the right thing," Kara said.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Eliza asked her.

"I'm super-serious," Kara said as they went inside.

Alex then entered the house unexpectedly. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked Kara.

"Love you, too," Kara mocked.

"Supergirl has been gone for months now. I have Lena's bullshit to deal with, super-terrorists, and whatever Hank is up to all at once," Alex said peeved.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"You could fix it all right now," Alex said obviously.

"I kind of want to see how this plays out," Kara smirked.

"I just lost a Special Forces squad to a suicide bomber that didn't die," Alex said angrily.

"Lena has to fail on her own or else she won't learn anything if I go in with brute force," Kara argued.

"What's she supposed to learn, Kara? This is a fucking disaster for everyone. James killed a woman, Winn is a domestic terrorist, and Lena is looking at life imprisonment and bankruptcy," Alex raged.

"You're forgetting the part where I give a fuck," Kara replied.

"Don't you care about anyone other than yourself?" Alex asked.

"I care for this family alone, and I will sacrifice everyone else for it. Right now, you got a cushy desk job at the CIA. That's where you need to be. I'll let everyone fall away as long as that remains the reality," Kara said seriously.

"That's fucked up. I thought these people were your friends," Alex glared at her.

"I do care. It's just a matter of priority," Kara said simply.

"Fix this or I will personally involve myself in it," Alex threatened.

Kara sighed and looked at Jeremiah listening in on the conversation. He gave her a simple nod. "Fine," Kara agreed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara, dressed as Starlight, entered L Tower to open a can of whoop-ass on Lena and the Seven. She entered the conference room of the Seven and found Lena talking to Lucy dressed as Superwoman. "The mission was a success," she informed her.

"You have a meeting with the Attorney General in an hour," Brainiac 5 reminded Lena.

"Miss Luthor, I have something I wish to discuss with you," Kara said walking towards them.

Lena pushed a button on her desk activating green lights in the room. A green chain net fell from the ceiling upon Kara dropping her to the floor. L Corp guards in riot gear swarmed into the room. Kara was about to activate her White Lantern ring when it was suddenly gone from her ring finger.

Lucy looked over the ring in her hand. "So, this is the source of your power...Supergirl." Lucy then swung her fist into Brainiac's head destroying it. His robot body fell to the floor lifeless.

L Corp guards surrounded Kara and stunned her non-stop with their TASER staffs eliciting painful cries from Kara. Lena watched in fascination as Kara was getting her ass kicked. She slowly walked over to Kara.

"You thought you were so smart, Kara Danvers. Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Lena sneered.

"For a moment there...yeah, I kind of did," Kara said painfully.

"You told everyone but me," Lena said angrily.

"Honestly, it was a joke that just went way too far," Kara admitted.

"Don't worry, Kara. I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to hurt you really really badly," Lena said and then gave Lucy the nod.

Lucy lifted the Kryptonite chain net off Kara and placed Kryptonite handcuffs on her wrists and ankles. "This is for taking James away from me, you bitch," Lucy said as she repeatedly kicked her to the midsection.

"This is for making a fool out of my father," Lucy said angrily as she punched Kara to the face several times.

"Yeah, get it all out, Lucy," Kara mocked.

Lucy beat on Kara until she was satisfied. Kara was then taken away to a Kryptonite cell.

"It's just you and me," Lucy said to Lena.

"That's all we need," Lena replied.

* * *

Lena sat down with the Attorney General to discuss the confiscated Harun-El from Syria. "The Islamic State is not exactly a hotbed for scientific expertise, but they counterfeited your Harun-El shit of yours?" he asked skeptically.

"It would seem that way," Lena lied.

"How did they get the formula," the AG asked.

"Honestly, we have no idea," Lena lied.

"Well, you must have some idea. Some tourist shoplifted from your lab, maybe an inside job," the AG figured.

"Sir, we would like to get to the bottom of this as much as you would," Lena lied.

"Miss Luthor, if I had my way the justice department would haul your smug ass into congress and make you testify to corporate fraud," the AG said bluntly.

"You know what the patriot missile, B-2 stealth bomber, tomahawk missile, and M-1 Abrams all have in common?" she asked rhetorically.

"What?" the AG wondered.

"All of that military hardware, as of today, is shit. Because now terrorists like Captain Jihad can flick away all of that junk as if it were a flea. So, it doesn't matter where I get my heroes. It doesn't matter where they got the Harun-El. What matters is that they got it. It's a whole new ballgame now and there is only one product that can fight back, my company, my product," Lena said.

"Well...shit," the AG realized.

* * *

L Corp squads located the safe-house and busted inside. They found the Asian woman in the bathroom and tried to take her down. She started breaking their bones with superior strength and then fled out the window. Heat vision beams blasted half her face off dropping the hologram and revealing her as a drone. Question used a lighter and hairspray as a flame thrower against them forcing them to back off. As he tried to escape the building, he was surrounded. Question fought them off for as long as he could before he was tackled to the ground and had his mask removed.

"My face!" he screamed as they took him away.

Hank became J'onn and started beating on the L Corp squads. Superwoman entered the building and gave J'onn a quick beat down. "I may not be as strong as Supergirl but I can still kick your ass, J'onn," Superwoman said as she punched him through walls.

"I have all of her strengths and none of her weaknesses," as she continued to beat on him. J'onn phased through her to escape. Superwoman fired heat vision all around them stopping J'onn from moving further. She calmly basked in the fire as the structure burned around them.

"Lucy, this isn't you," J'onn implored her.

"You're right," Superwoman smiled.

"No, it can't be," J'onn realized.

Superwoman blasted J'onn with heat vision burning him until he was gone.

* * *

Lena came to visit Kara in her cell. "Do you know how I figured it out?" she asked her.

"Do tell," Kara said condescendingly as the Kryptonite made her sick and weak.

"I would play Taylor Swift over the intercom speakers every so often. I've known you long enough to know you're not devoid of emotion. Your subtle facial twitches wouldn't have been noticed by the layman, but to me, you might as well have been sobbing," Lena revealed.

"You got me," Kara allowed.

"I could kill you right now. I could shoot you in the head with a Kryptonite bullet or stab you with a Kryptonite blade. It would be so easy. Or I could keep you in this cage forever until you starve," Lena said to her.

Kara rolled her eyes at her. "And yet, here you are without a care in the world. Do you think your friends are going to rescue you? I'll send you somewhere they will never find you. What's your master escape plan, Kara? Why do you have such a confident smug face?" Lena asked disturbed by her demeanor.

"Oh, Lena, it's only a matter of time before some big bad villain comes to Earth that you and your so-called heroes can't handle. Then, you'll be begging me to help you, and I'll say no," Kara smirked.

* * *

Alex was called into to the CIA Director's office. "You've done good work, deputy director. No one is denying that. But this situation in Syria ties my hands. If ISIS has super-terrorists, our conventional weapons don't mean shit. We're going to need L Corp.'s heroes if we want to win," he said.

"Lena supplied the terrorists the Harun-El formula. She's playing both sides of the chess game," Alex said obviously.

"We don't have proof of that. Not yet, anyway," the CIA director told her.

"We have the Justice League," Alex pointed out.

"They're all banged up from that race debacle," the CIA director told her. "And they've never been the type to follow orders."

"What about...Supergirl?" Alex asked finally.

The CIA director gave her a haunted look. "We haven't seen her in months. She's never been reliable. Yes, she's saved our asses a few times, but we can't rely on her."

"If I find Supergirl and bring her to you, will you reconsider?" Alex asked.

"Sure, but, in the meantime, all of your work is classified. It doesn't exist," the CIA director told her.

* * *

**Washington DC**

After the Seven Bill had passed the Senate, the bill went over to the White House to be signed by President Trump. Superwoman was in the Oval Office for the signing ceremony. "Great fan of yours," Trump shook Superwoman's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. President," she said smiling.

Alex abruptly entered the room with VP Pence at her side. "You can't sign that bill, Mr. President," Alex objected.

"What the fuck is this?" Superwoman demanded of her.

"I have a shit-load of intel that L Corp and their heroes have been supplying Harun-El formula to terrorists," Alex said.

"There's no proof of that," Superwoman said angrily.

"You're going to want to see this," VP Pence said as he turned the TV on. Fox News showed blurred out pictures of Superwoman killing and eating babies while in costume.

"This is truly outrageous if confirmed," Shepherd Smith said

"It's photo-shopped," Superwoman said stunned.

"How about we let this whole thing wash over and come back to this next week," Trump said delicately.

"No, it has to be signed now," Superwoman insisted.

They then heard screams and bullet fire down the halls as the Secret Service battled something. The door to the Oval Office was punched out revealing a second Superwoman in costume. "Laura," Lucy realized as she saw her.

"You have a twin that has the same powers as you do?" Alex demanded.

"I'm going need a coke," Trump ordered spooked by the two of them.

"I did...things," Laura said wide-eyed.

"Why?" Lucy asked her.

"I put on your suit...and I did things," she said crazily.

"This is pretty fucked-up, right here," Alex remarked.

"I pretended to be you. Lena gave me the formula thinking I was you. Now, I am going to replace you," Laura said.

"I don't think I will be signing this, after all," Trump said

"You fucked up everything! You fucked up my life!" Lucy yelled at Laura as she blasted her with heat vision.

Laura was unphased by the intense beam of light that scorched the oval office walls. She punched Lucy's jaw off mortally wounding her. Laura then took Lucy's body above her head and tore her in half.

"Holy fuck, do something," Alex implored of Pence.

"I can't interfere," he said to her.

Laura threw Lucy's remains aside and advanced on Trump. "I still think we can make a deal here," he said. Laura went to punch Trump when she was blasted out of the oval office by an electrical surge from Pence. Laura ended up on the White House lawn stunned. The US Army was already ready with their guns aimed at her.

Laura merely smiled at the assembled force as she was fired upon. Machine gun fire all targeted her without result. Pence formed an energy shield around the broken oval office window to shield Trump. "You have all this power but you do nothing," Alex accused Pence.

"I can do almost anything, but I can't change human nature," he said to her.

Laura clapped her hands sending the army soldiers to their feet and shattering the windows of their vehicles. Laura then went up into the sky and flew off escaping. US fighters pursued her firing missiles at her. Laura fired heat vision at the missiles destroying them and then sped off beyond the fighters' range.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Oblivious to the news, Lena got home only to find Manchester Black hiding in the shadows. "Put your phone on the table," Manchester ordered her with a pistol in his hand.

Lena complied putting the smartphone on the table but not before activating her distress beacon. "Manchester Black. What do you want?" she asked him.

"You know what I want," he said cryptically.

"I don't know how breaking into my home and threatening me brings Fiona back," Lena said softly.

"I'm not here to bring her back. I'm here to avenge her," Manchester said getting up and advancing on her.

* * *

At L Tower, Red Hood made his way to Kara's cell. He encountered two guards at the door. "Let me enter," he ordered them.

"Lena's orders. No one goes in or out," one of them said.

Jason quickly slashed them down with his sword and took their ID cards. Unfortunately, the ID cards failed to work on the system. Only Lena could open the containment cell. Jason punched opened the key code and began to re-wire the security system. In doing so, the alarm bells went off.

L Corp. squads rushed to the scene and fired on Jason as he opened the door. Jason took out two pistols and fired back at the L Corp. squads as he moved further inside. He took two grenades and threw them down the hall scattering the L Corp. squad. He then proceeded to unlock another door only to find an L Corp. squad ready for him as he entered.

"On the floor, scumbag," the L Corp squad leader ordered.

Jason proceeded to use his pistols in a gun-fu manner moving in such a way that he wouldn't likely get hit but also hitting every one of his targets accurately. He reloaded a number of times until all the L Corp squad members had been dropped. Entering the last door, he finally found Kara's cell.

Kara gave him an odd look as he entered. He looked around and found no access code on her door and with no way to open it. He considered the green light around him. "This is going to hurt," he told Kara.

Jason then detonated himself with an explosive vest that knocked out the Kryptonite emitters and blasted open Kara's cell door. Kara was thrown to the back of her cell hurt and bleeding from the blast. Still handcuffed on her hands and knees, she couldn't move out of the cell.

Winn then came in gawking at the bloody scene. "Why would he do that?" Kara asked dazed and confused.

"He was under Barney's control," Winn said looking over the restraints. He took out a torch and went to work on them.

"Thanks, Winn. I'll sort this whole thing out. I promise," Kara promised him.

* * *

Manchester put the finishing touches on Lena's suicide vest as Laura dropped by. "About fucking time," Manchester muttered.

"I know you can see through the ceiling and hear my voice. You try to kill me and my trigger finger goes soft," Manchester threatened. "So, how about you come down and join us."

Laura strolled into the room unconcernedly. "Let's take it easy," she smiled at Manchester. "You alright?" he asked Lena.

"No," she said obviously.

"I got this. Don't worry about a thing," Laura assured her.

"Manchester Black, you're pretty damn impressive. I mean, for one of you. See, even now, most people where you're standing would be pissing their pants, terrified. But you, you're not afraid. It's anger. A new one for me. All because of your lovely fiancee, Fiona," Laura said condescendingly.

"I wasn't responsible for her death. That was A-Train," Laura said. "So, now, you have a hostage I care about, right? Someone I love, right? So, what's your plan? What do you want? What's your endgame?"

"I'm just going to hurt you. I mean, really fucking hurt you and that will be good enough for me," Manchester replied.

"So, you don't really want anything? You just want to blow her up...in front of me, right?" Laura asked confused.

Manchester merely nodded. "Wow, fuck! You are dark. I kind of like that," Laura chuckled.

"Can you please just take care of him," Lena glared at her.

"Apparently, you two haven't been following the news. I'm not Lucy. I don't give a fuck about Lena, here. You have no leverage against me, Manchester. We're both her victims here. So, you go ahead and blow her up, right now. Make my day," Laura smiled.

Lena gave Laura a horrified expression. "Oh, you didn't know?" Laura mocked her. "I'm Lucy's twin sister. It must not have come up in the background check. Now that dear Lucy is gone, I can have James all to myself," Laura said insanely.

"What have I done?" Lena realized.

"You're not a villain, Lena. You're just...stupid," Laura smiled getting close to her.

"You're bluffing. I know you two are tight," Manchester doubted.

Laura looked Lena in the eye. "Unlike my sister, I don't swing that way," she said and then fired heat vision into her eyes burning the sockets out and vaporizing her skull cavity.

Laura then faced an actually stunned Manchester. "Now, what was that plan again?"

"Well...shit," Manchester said as he detonated the suicide vest exploding Lena's body and killing himself in the process.


	138. Dark Phoenix Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts Laura as the Seven collapses.

**Season 4.5 Episode 18**

* * *

Early morning, Laura, dressed as Superwoman, punched through a window and entered the Daily Planet newsroom. Perry White and all of the Daily Planet staff stopped what they were doing as Laura looked around scanning the building for her target.

Frustrated, she punched through glass walls of offices, kicked over desks, and threw filing cabinets on the floor. "So...how can I help you?" Perry White asked her.

"Where's Lois Lane?" Laura demanded.

"She went with Superman off-planet," Perry answered

"How do I get ahold of her?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," Perry said honestly.

Laura's eyes glowed red and then she blasted Perry's head off. "Anyone else know?" Laura asked of everyone else.

With no one knowing, Laura blasted the office with heat vision incinerating Daily Planet reporters and compromising the structural integrity of the building itself.

"Care to take this outside?" Kara, dressed as Supergirl, called from the street level.

Laura eyed Kara and then slaughtered the entire Daily Planet newsroom. "Well...shit," Kara realized as heat beams sliced through the building at different angles causing the entire building to collapse.

Laura then emerged from the dust ready for action. "What do you want?" Kara asked her.

"I want Lois. I'm going to tear her apart just like Lucy," Laura said.

"So, my twin theory was right, after all," Kara realized.

"I was neglected and discarded by my parents. I killed my mother but my father covered it up. He sent me away for it. Do you know what it's like to be called a lost cause?" Laura asked angrily.

"I do," Kara said seriously. "We're the same. Let me help you."

"All I need is this," Laura said and then injected Harun-El into her flesh. Laura then flexed as she felt her power level rise.

"If you don't allow me to help you, it's all over for you," Kara told her.

"You won't fight me in the middle of the city," Laura challenged.

"If Superman can do it, so can I," Kara smirked.

"It ends today," Laura told her.

"I know it does. I've seen it. That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show," Kara replied. Instantly, thousands of Kara illusion clones appeared on the sidewalks on either side of the street going down several blocks in both directions. Illusion clones were also present looking down upon them from the skyscrapers.

Laura looked around apprehensively at the smirking and jeering Kara illusion clones. "Cause we already know that I'm the one that beats you," Kara said to her.

"You can't intimidate me with this bullshit. I've been trained well and now I'm going to be the one to kick your ass," Laura said.

Laura and Kara rushed each other and the fight was on. Laura came out swinging quickly getting jabs on Kara's head and torso faster than Kara could dodge. She then started kicking Kara to the midsection while coordinated her punches to her face. The two of them finally hit each other at the same time in the face forcing themselves backward. Kara hit the pavement hard buckling it while Laura landed gracefully.

Kara and Laura then took to the air creating an air shock-wave as they hit blasting out skyscraper windows. As thousands of Kara illusion clones looked on inside the buildings, Kara and Laura fought in the air with punches and kicks that got them tangled up. Laura finally head-butted Kara hard sending her through a skyscraper window and through multiple walls. Kara fell to the floor and finally stopped with debris on top of her. Laura flew into the building and landed near Kara waiting for her to stand back up.

"Can you feel it, Supergirl? Closing in on you? Oh, I can. I really should thank you. After all, it was your life that inspired me and taught me the meaning of life. The purpose of life is to end," Laura said.

"I'm not going to take credit for that bullshit," Kara said wiping the blood from her lip.

Laura sped towards Kara with combination punches and kicks hitting their marks each time. Laura blocked all of Kara's punches and continued to pummel her. Kara took hold of Laura flipping her. Laura quickly recovered kicking Kara to the face in rapid succession forcing Kara's head to the side. Laura then rotated on her leg gracefully as she kicked Kara out the window of the building.

Kara slowed herself down from Laura's kick and waited for Laura to attack again. She inevitably did so with them clashing at the fists creating another air shock-wave. The two went at it with punches and kicks in the air in a glorious dance as thousands of Kara illusion clones watched passively.

The two got higher in the air as they continued their fight. Laura kicked Kara away and felt a little optimistic as to how the fight was going. Supergirl was supposed to be the ultimate hero that could never be defeated and yet she was holding her own. Kara sped towards Laura and the two clashed creating an air shock-wave that blasted every window out in Metropolis and stunned the civilian population.

Kara appeared stunned by the attack. Laura took advantage, taking Kara's body and slamming her down to the surface shattering buildings around them as she created a crater in the ground. As the dust settled, Kara was on her back with Laura standing over her. Kara groaned as she got back up.

"Why, Supergirl? Who do you give a shit?" Laura asked her. "Why, why, why? Why do you do it? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you're fighting for something, for more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know? Is it freedom or truth? Perhaps peace? Could it be for love?" Laura asked her.

"Life has no meaning or purpose. You must be able to see it, Supergirl. You must know it by now. Everything passes away. Everything dies. You saw it yourself on your own home planet. What's the point of any of this? To be born, to live, to reproduce, and to die only for the cycle to continue itself forever. I didn't ask to be born. I didn't ask to be crazy as fuck! What objective reason can you give me to carry on? Why do you give a shit about any of these people?" Laura continued.

"Why Supergirl? Why do you persist?" Laura shouted at her.

Kara gave Laura an exhausted face. "Because it's fun," Kara replied finally.

Laura glared at Kara angrily and tried to punch at her. Kara easily blocked her punches and then punched Laura to the jaw, breaking it and stunning her. Kara then reached for her throat, picked her off the ground, and snapped her neck with a slight twitch of her wrist. Laura fell to the ground dead at her feet. Kara looked up and saw her illusion clones fading to nothing.

Kara got out of the crater and dusted herself off. "Alright, people, the show is over," Kara said to the gawking civilians huddled around.

* * *

Kara flew over to the CIA office in Metropolis. As she came to the entrance, she called up Brainiac 5. "Do it," she ordered. "No, I'm not joking," she said and hung up.

Kara entered the building and met the security guards at the metal detector. "Do I look like I have pockets with this outfit?" she mocked them as they were about to stop her.

Kara then strolled into Alex's office. "I don't recall you making an appointment to see me," Alex said dryly.

"Lena and Lucy are dead. I don't even know where Hank is," Kara said sadly.

"Don't tell me you suddenly give a shit now," Alex said impatiently. "You played your little game pretending to be Starlight and now everything has gone to shit. We're still counting the dead in Metropolis because you decided it was a good idea to fight in the city."

"Superman did it," Kara said dismissively.

"Superman was up against an evenly matched opponent that would not surrender. You have no fucking excuse," Alex said scornfully.

"Well, it's over. You're safe in a job that's suited for you," Kara said.

"Is that all that matters to you? That I'm safe and comfortable? Fuck everyone else?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Kara said nonchalantly.

"I'm done enabling you. Either you find yourself a real purpose to be a hero or just fucking leave the planet," Alex said fed up.

"You're breaking up with me? You can't do that," Kara frowned.

"I can and I did. Consider us estranged," Alex said to her.

"Damn," Kara said dismayed.

"If you really care about this planet, you will take out Captain Jihad and his followers. But if all you care about is yourself, you won't do it. You'll just sit on your ass in your cheap apartment and wait as dozens of Special Forces personnel come back home in caskets," Alex said.

"I'm not the villain here. You're acting entitled. I help whenever I fucking please and if I don't that's up to me. I could be a fucking Catco reporter and not lift a finger, and I would be completely justified," Kara said angrily.

"Does that include prolonging fights you could win in five seconds causing thousands of civilian casualties all so you can be a show-off?" Alex asked.

"Without me, this city would have been fucked," Kara shot back.

"Look, professionally, we can still work together when you feel an urge to volunteer. But we're done, Kara. I'm done with you making everything a joke. I'm done with your insults. I'm done with you mocking my relationships and who I am. I should have done this a long time ago when we went to school together in Midvale," Alex said, furious.

"Is this really about these last few months?" Kara asked rolling her eyes.

"I just looked up Vicki Donaghue. She lives in Paris, married, and with kids," Alex said.

"Good for her," Kara said disinterestedly.

"She's married to a French woman. You fucked me, Kara. You kept us apart and I couldn't form any meaningful relationships for ten fucking years because of you and Bob Rickman," Alex glared.

"It's not like I had any permanent relationships either during that time," Kara said dismissively.

"Right, because you were engaged to Lex-fucking-Luthor. For all I know, he went nuts because of you," Alex said.

"That's not fair," Kara said becoming seriously.

"Oh, you don't like it when it gets personal for you. Here's where Captain Jihad was last seen," Alex said giving Kara a map.

"Kill him or don't. I don't give a fuck what you do. Just get out of my office," Alex ordered.

Kara sighed. "None of it matters anyway."

* * *

**Syria**

Kara flew off from Metropolis and landed in Syria in an ISIS stronghold where Captain Jihad was last seen. Kara looked around as people stared at her in the city square. Terrorist militants arrived quickly and aimed their weapons on her. "You know, it's a little hot here," Kara said and then blasted them with frost breath freezing them solid. Kara then clapped her hands shattered the militants, their weapon systems, and their vehicles.

Civilians fled the scene upon seeing her power. One of the militants escaped her frost breath and got back to his feet. "Captain Jihad, I presume," Kara eyed him.

"Inside me is the power of ten thousand suicide vests. Do anything to me and everyone in the city dies," he threatened.

"You must be mistaking me for someone who gives a shit," Kara replied.

Alex and her analysts watched a screen of Supergirl and Captain Jihad squaring off in the city square from a live satellite feed. "Population is around one hundred thousand," an analyst informed Alex.

"I'll do it," Captain Jihad said to her.

"In that case, let me show you how it's done," Kara said ruthlessly.

The CIA video feed became blindingly bright as Kara released her energy on the city. Captain Jihad glowed briefly and was then incinerated. The entire city was completely destroyed in seconds, the people were vaporized, and the sand became hot glass.

Kara then powered down and saw that the entire city was gone. Scanning the area, she found a woman survivor. "Tell the others what you saw here," Kara said to her in Arabic.

She nodded and then limped away with severe burns.

Alex sat back in her chair stunned. She then saw Supergirl fly off from the destroyed city.

What quickly followed was Kara going around the world threatening to annihilate cities and villages unless they renounced terrorism. Any city that failed to comply got nuked by her awesome power. Within a week, Islamic terrorist cells surrendered as Kara casually marched into Mecca.

* * *

Kara then entered the Vindicator Cruiser and chatted with Brainiac 5. "Are you done, yet?" she asked.

"It will take time to process all the information," he replied.

"Let me know when you're finished," Kara said and went to her bedroom where she spent her days watching TV and getting drunk.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the CIA, Alex had a meeting with the CIA Director. "Thanks to Supergirl, Islamic terrorism is at an all-time low," he said pleased.

"Hundreds of thousands died worldwide to achieve that," Alex reminded him.

"Yeah, but we don't really give a shit. Supergirl isn't a member of the military, so we're in the clear," the Director said unconcernedly.

"Okay," Alex said uncomfortably.

"We've been working on a new shuttle program. As far as anyone knows, we shut down the shuttle program years ago. But this prototype has been under the radar for years. Unfortunately, a solar flare knocked out its power. NASA is working to send a rescue mission. However, we feel we need a CIA agent on the team to ensure it remains classified. You're the only one in the CIA that has significant space experience," the Director said.

"You want me to go?" Alex asked surprised. "I'd love to."

"Glad to hear it. I don't suppose you can contact Supergirl. It would save us a lot of trouble," the Director requested.

"She's not answering my calls," Alex said flatly.

"Might as well. We need to be able to do this on our own without her help," the Director said.

"When do we leave?" Alex asked.

"In a few hours," the Director smiled. "You up for it?"

"Absolutely," Alex answered.

* * *

Alex assembled a team of special people. They included A-Train and The Deep from the defunct Seven, Shazam, Nia, and a Brainiac 5 drone. "It's a simple extraction. We get the astronauts. We bring them home," Alex told them all.

"So, we're going into space?" Shazam asked immaturely.

"No shit, Sherlock. Try to keep up," Alex said annoyed.

"So, we're doing a space mission. Cool," James smiled.

"Will the jet even get us that high?" Nia asked concernedly.

"It will get us there," Alex said quickly. "Let's go."

The team got onto the black-colored jet and strapped in. Brainiac 5 piloted the ship taking it into the upper atmosphere using powerful jet engines. The jet then activated rocket engines as it entered outer space and went straight for the damaged shuttle.

"It's going to be okay, Alex," Brainiac 5 said holding her shoulder.

"Fuck off. I don't need your condescension," Alex snapped at him.

"That's a solar flare?" Nia asked seeing a large reddish energetic object flowing in space.

"I've never seen anything like this," Brainiac 5 said intrigued.

As they got closer, Brainiac 5 analyzed the situation. "Orientation thrusters are misfiring. It will not hold for long."

"Shazam, can you get us in there?" Alex asked.

"It's spinning way too fast," Shazaam replied.

"Nia, take hold of the shuttle," Alex ordered.

"Got it," Nia said and then focused. Energy cables went forth from the jet to the shuttle slowing it's spin to an eventual stop.

"Shazam, take A-Train, go!" Alex ordered. "Deep, seal those leaks."

Garth used his power of water manipulation to freeze the leaks on the shuttle keeping the cabin pressurized.

Shazaam took hold of James and then zapped himself over to the shuttle using electrical energy. Once on board the shuttle, James used his quick speed to unlock the restraints of all the astronauts and then tossed them together near Shazaam. Once he was done, Shazam zapped everyone back onto the jet.

"Strap in, we're headed home," Alex said to everyone.

"Wait, our commander. He isn't here," one of the astronauts said.

"How could you two fuck this up?" Alex glared at them.

"He was in the airlock working on the thrusters," the astronaut told her.

"Fuck it. I'll do it. Shazam, get me on that shuttle," Alex ordered.

"That's not advisable," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"If I'm not back in thirty seconds, you leave without us," Alex ordered him.

Shazam took hold of Alex and zapped themselves over to the shuttle. Alex quickly went to work to self-destruct the shuttle so a foreign nation couldn't get a hold of the data. As she worked, the plasma storm came upon them. Shazam took hold of the astronaut commander and zapped them both back onto the jet leaving Alex behind.

"Where is Alex?" James demanded of him.

"I'm sorry," Shazam said helplessly.

"Brace for impact," Brainiac 5 warned the crew as the plasma storm came closer.

The plasma storm redirected itself towards Alex as if it had a mind of its own away from the jet. Alex cried out as the plasma storm consolidated inside her body and then the shuttle exploded in a fireball of energy.


	139. Dark Phoenix Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex starts to lose control as she receives the Phoenix force.

**Season 4.5 Episode 19**

* * *

Alex found herself standing in a field at her farm outside Metropolis. Her flight suit was gone but her black combat suit underneath was intact. She looked over her hands and touched her face not seeing or feeling any injuries. In fact, she felt great and empowered. Looking around, she had no idea how she got there. One moment she was in space on the shuttle and the next she was on the farm.

Kelly came out of the house and ran over to Alex. "What are you doing out here?" she asked confused.

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "I need to make a call."

"You've worked long hours. I rarely see you," Kelly said embracing her.

Alex gave her an odd look as a part of her felt repulsed by her. Something in the corner of her mind told her this was wrong as Kelly kissed her. No, this would not do. She needed to find a strong healthy male to reproduce with. This woman was insufficient for the task. Alex's eyes went red as she lost herself. Kelly found herself getting hot as she kissed Alex. She tried to break away as she began to burn. Alex clutched her tightly and burned her to ash as a surge of energy went through her. Alex then walked away from the ash pile that was Kelly towards the street.

The black jet then landed on the street near her house. Brainiac 5, Nia, James, Shazam, and Garth came out of the jet and walked up to Alex.

"Thank God, you're still alive," Nia expressed happily.

"Nia, stay away from her," Brainiac 5 warned her as he read unusual power readings coming from Alex.

"He's right, you shouldn't be here," Alex said angrily, her eyes glowing red. "You and Kara fucked with me for the last time. Now, I have powers beyond anything this galaxy has ever seen. Now, I am the most powerful being on this planet, not her."

"It's not a competition, chill out," Garth said.

"I don't believe that's helping," Brainiac 5 shut him up.

"Where's Kelly?" James demanded.

"She was redundant. I have everything I could ever want except a male's seed. She couldn't provide that to me," Alex said.

"The fuck are you trying to say?" James shouted at her and then sped around the house looking for her searching the house, the barn, and the field until finally coming back. "You turned her into ash," James said picking up her ring.

"Is this true, Alex?" Nia asked naively.

"Obviously, she's under some kind of spell. I have seen weird shit like this before," Shazam said.

"Shove it. She knew what she was doing," James said angrily and rushed her as fast as he could. James shattered and was blasted apart before he could land a punch on her.

"Holy fuck!" Garth said stunned.

"Oh my God, James," Nia said covering her mouth.

"Alright, time to open a can of whoop-ass," Shazam said and then blasted Alex into her house with a lightning strike.

Shazam followed up on his attacks punching Alex through the walls wrecking the place. Alex, in turn, threw bookcases and dressers at him with her telekinetic powers and then dumped the ceiling on him. Alex then punched Shazam out of her house blasting the walls apart as she did.

Shazam fired off a lightning bolt at her, but she easily deflected it blasting apart a nearby house. Nia wrapped Alex's body with energy cables pinning her limbs to her sides. Alex easily broke them apart and then forced Nia back onto the ground stunning her.

Garth bravely charged Alex and punched her to the midsection and face. Alex merely tossed him aside where he impacted slamming into a truck. Brainiac 5 fired tranquilizer darts at her. The darts disassembled in the air becoming useless before getting close to her.

Cops then arrived at the scene. Alex turned around and used her powers to toss the cop cars on their sides. The cops came out and fired at her. Their bullets became suspended in the air as Alex raised her hand. The cops' weapons then exploded in their hands.

"We may need the big guns this time," Brainiac 5 realized.

A truck arrived on the scene with Eliza coming out. Alex stopped what she was doing as she saw her mother approaching. "Alex, stop!"

"Stay away from me," Alex said to her, her mind conflicted.

"That's never going to happen," Eliza said to her.

"Please, stop," Alex said as she tried to fight the rage and violence inside her.

"Not until I know you're going to be okay," Eliza said.

"Something is happening to me," Alex told her.

"So come home. Let me take care of you," Eliza offered coming closer to her.

"I can't...control it," Alex said struggling.

"It's okay, Alex. Kara went through the same thing," Eliza said.

"Don't say her name!" Alex shouted as rage began to consume her.

"Just listen to my voice, Alex. We're going to get through this. Just like we always have. I'm not giving up on you, Alex. This is what family is all about. We take care of each other," Eliza said.

"You loved her more than you loved me! You let her bully me, humiliate me, and ruin my life! All I wanted to do was to protect her and she treated me like shit!" Alex raged and then pushed Eliza back away from her.

Eliza hit a broken fence post and was impaled on three wooden spikes. She instantly went into shock staring at Alex in horror. Alex ran over to Eliza regaining control of herself for the moment. She stared at Eliza's mortal wounds not knowing what to do.

"Fly away from the pain," a dark voice in her head told her.

Alex's eyes went red as she took to the skies and disappeared. Brainiac 5 ran over to Eliza and examined her wounds. She would bleed out within a minute. There was nothing he could do. "There's...still good...in her," Eliza gasped and then passed away.

Brainiac 5 gave a blank look as Nia began to cry. "We must regroup and reassess the situation. The planet is in grave danger."

* * *

Alex landed at the Green Martian colony hidden away from the human population. The Green Martians went about their work, gardening, farming, repairing equipment, and building structures for themselves. Upon arriving, the Green Martian guards gave Alex a suspicious look.

"Who are you?" a large male Martian asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here. I sense him," Alex said looking around.

J'onn then flew over to her and became Hank. "Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I need your help," Alex replied.

The two went into Hank's dwelling where he lived alone as the leader of the Martian commune. "Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"No," Alex replied.

"You have to forgive them. They're paranoid as fuck and with good reason," Hank apologized.

"I thought you were dead. Now, you turn up here as leader of a Martian colony," Alex said peeved.

"I found an opportunity to restart my life. I have lived for so long that I've had to restart every few decades," Hank replied.

"I did things, terrible things," Alex said to him.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Hank suggested.

"You hurt people," Alex said trying to create a false equivalency.

"Absolutely. What have you come to ask me?" Hank asked confused.

"How did you stop?" Alex asked.

"I've lived with vengeance my whole life, ever since my family was taken from me. So, I hurt people, evil people. Yes, killed people even before you were born. And I thought killing those mother-fuckers would help make the pain go away. It didn't, no matter how many souls I sent under. So, I stopped...made you the director of the DEO, opened my own business. I thought that would do the trick, but you people just kept bringing me back," Hank explained.

"So, I faked my own death and came here," Hank said.

"I don't know how to stop. I don't know what's happening to me. When I lose control, things happen badly to people I love," Alex said.

"Drama queen much? You're only human. It's not like you're Kara who can destroy the whole world if someone gets her latte wrong," Hank mocked. "What do you think I can do for you?"

"I don't know! Maybe erase my memory or do something to fix me," Alex cried.

"Who did you hurt, Alex?" Hank interrogated.

"Don't make me angry," Alex warned.

"I want you to be angry. It's better than you being full of self-pity," Hank said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Alex said to him.

"As if," Hank scoffed.

"We have two birds approaching, military," a Green Martian female told Hank.

"Stay here," Hank said to Alex and went outside to check it out.

Two helicopters landed filled with armed personnel. Brainiac 5 approached Hank. "What the fuck are you doing here? We had an arrangement to keep this area secluded and private from the human world," Hank said pissed-off.

"I'm not here for you. I want Alex," Brainiac 5 said.

"Piss-off," Hank said to him.

Brainiac 5 looked around and noticed a spike in energy inside one of the buildings. "She's here," he confirmed.

"What do you want with her?" Hank asked impatiently.

"She attacked a squad of police cars," Brainiac 5 said.

"You'll have to do better than that," Hank scoffed.

"She killed the Olsens," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well...shit," Hank frowned but still reluctant.

"She even killed Eliza Danvers, her own mother. She's dangerous but together we might be able to help her. Do you really want Kara to get involved?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Fuck no," Hank agreed. "What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"She was hit with an unusual plasma storm. It's altered her mind and increased her power," Brainia 5 said to him.

"Like Fantastic Four?" Hank questioned.

"Worse," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

One of the helicopters started moving on its own. "Is that you?" Hank and Brainiac 5 asked at the same time.

Alex revealed herself as the one manipulating the helicopter. It took to the air and began firing its machine guns and missiles at the commune scattered solders and Martians alike. "Holy fuck!" Hank shouted as he got to cover.

Solders aimed their rifles at her only to have them taken from their hands into a nearby pond. Brainiac 5 fired out cables to restrain her but they stopped in front of her. Hank became J'onn and went for an attack. Alex forced him back with a wave of her hand slamming him into a building. Fires then erupted all around the commune freaking out the Martians.

"Your race was designated for extinction. I'm here to finish the job," Alex said to Hank.

"The fuck?" he wondered.

Brainiac 5 took out his laser pistol and fired at his own helicopters causing them to crash. Alex was on him in a flash and blasted him to pieces. Flames roared around Alex as she turned the commune to ash killing soldiers and Martians alike. Hank barely escaped throwing himself into a lake to escape the fire. Alex then flew away.

* * *

**Metropolis**

After killing her friends, family, Martians, and her former DEO men, Alex needed a drink at the alien gay bar in Metropolis. An older blond woman took a seat next to her. "You want to go away," Alex said to her.

"You can't control my mind like the others. I'm not like them," Vuk said to her.

"How did you find me?" Alex asked surprised.

"Let's just say I have friends in high places. Get it? I'm an alien," Vuk smirked.

"Well...not shit," Alex said looking at her albino complexion.

"The question is: Are you a scared little girl that is merely a sidekick or are you the most powerful creature on the planet?" Vuk asked.

"I'm listening," Alex agreed.

"You're the girl everyone takes a giant shit on. When are you going to take charge of your life and take a giant shit on them?" Vuk asked her.

"How?" Alex asked her.

* * *

Vuk brought Alex to an affluent home in Metropolis. There, she met Vuk's four associates. "They're not afraid of me?" Alex wondered.

"The only one afraid of your power is you," Vuk told her. "Let me show you something," she said leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

"This is what you wanted to show me? Sorry, but I don't fuck on the first date," Alex said rudely.

"This is what I want to show you," Vuk clarified showing her a visual illusion of the several galaxies in space. "What entered you in space was not a solar flare and it was not an accident. It was drawn to you," Vuk said.

"What was it?" Alex asked seeing the plasma storm bond with her in the shuttle.

"A pure incomprehensible cosmic force called the Phoenix. We saw it enter you in space. We were there, Alex, following that force," Vuk explained showing her ship witnessing the event.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because it is the spark that created life in the universe and the flames that consumed my world," Vuk said showing her planet's destruction.

"What remains of my people searched the stars for the Phoenix, to control it, but it destroyed anything it came into contact with...until you," Vuk said intrigued.

"Why me?" Alex asked her.

"You're stronger than you know, Alex. Because you're special, Alex. With my help, you could control what is inside you, harness that power to create whole new worlds, turn dust into water, water into life. It's your destiny, Alex. To become something greater. To evolve into the greatest force in the galaxy," Vuk said to her showing a dead planet being terraformed into a paradise.

"No one can understand you as I can, Alex. Your sister squanders her magnificent power, because she is afraid of it, of herself. Where she only causes death, you can create life. It's what you always wanted to do, Alex. To have children of your own. Now, you can seed life throughout the universe as you see fit," Vuk enticed.

"I...killed my own mother," Alex said tearfully.

"It wasn't your fault, Alex. On the way to controlling your power, there will be some collateral damage along the way. But if you truly wish to honor your mother's work, a work that involved healing and life, then this is your path, Alex," Vuk told her.

* * *

At the DEO, Hank took charge. "The target is former DEO Director Alex Danvers. Her energy signature is in downtown Metropolis. She's likely using the civilian population as a shield. We cannot allow her to fully develop her powers. She has the Phoenix force, a powerful living energy entity that could destroy this planet. It is the same force that destroyed nearly all life on Mars making it a wasteland. Make no mistake, the Alex Danvers you know is gone consumed by the Phoenix force. For the good of the planet, she must be contained and if necessary eliminated," Hank told his men present.

"Gear up," Hank ordered.

The DEO army came upon the house where Vuk, her associates, and Alex were staying that evening. Included were Shazam, Nia, and a new Brainiac 5 drone. The DEO parked their vehicles in a way to block all traffic down the busy street.

"Form a perimeter around the building. Nothing better escape," Hank yelled at his men. Hank then phased through the door to the house and confronted Alex and Vuk.

"I got to put you down, Alex," Hank said emotionally as he floated to her eye-level on the second floor.

"Side with me, J'onn, and I'll make Mars a paradise with oceans, jungles, and snowy mountain. I'll wipe out the White Martians once and for all. Join me, and I'll make it happen," Alex offered him.

"You can't control it," Hank sensed.

"But I will," Alex said confidently. "With the right guidance," she said turning to Vuk.

"She will turn you into a weapon of mass destruction. With great power comes even greater risk. You could end up destroying this planet and countless worlds in the galaxy," Hank said to her.

"He fears your power. He fears what he does not understand," Vuk said to Alex.

"Kara was right to restrain herself. She knew she could lose control," Hank said to her.

"Kara was lazy, apathetic, and didn't give a shit about life. It was all a game to her. We knew better. We knew the importance of life and what we would lose if we lost," Alex said angrily.

"We've already lost your mother, Alex. If you could kill her, what stops you from killing anyone else?" Hank asked.

"You have to crack a few eggs to make an omelet," Alex said coldly.

"This isn't you, Alex," Hank said to her.

"What is Alex Danvers? A woman manipulated and disrespected by all those around her? I finally have power now, and you're trying to take it away from me. I should be the one with the power. I should be Supergirl, not Kara," Alex said to him.

"He's invading your mind," Vuk informed Alex.

"Is that what you think you're doing? Let me show you how it's done," Alex said angrily as she invaded his mind flashing visuals of his family burning to death. Alex then cast him out the window where he fell in the streets dumbfounded.

"Get me into that house," Brainiac 5 requested of Shazam.

"Got you," Shazaam said flying them through the broken window into the house.

"You here to kill me, too?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"I would never consider such an option," Brainiac 5 lied. "Nia has already dreamed of your defeat, your death, Alex."

"You're bluffing," Alex spat.

Alex cast Shazam to the floor stunning him. She entered his mind and forced him to say "Shazam". When he did so, he reverted back into a kid.

"You're the worst, Barney, manipulating everyone for your own goals," Alex sneered.

"I am an equal opportunity offender, Alex," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"I know destroying you here won't end you for good, but it will give me some satisfaction that I inconvenienced you," Alex said to him.

"The D'Bari cannot be trusted. They tried to harness the Phoenix and destroyed themselves. It was not a random attack. They don't have the knowledge and experience I have, Alex. I can guide you through the stars seeding life. Where my father tried to snuff out life, we can create life for all eternity," Brainiac 5 said.

"Don't listen to this drone. He's just like his father. He will use you to create mass genocide. He has no conscience or empathy," Vuk told her.

"I have never deceived you as to who I am, Alex. Can you say the same for them?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Maybe you are the best one to guide me, Barney. But the difference between you and Vuk is that I know I hate you," Alex said and then forced Brainiac 5 up the stairs like he was a puppet.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think this humiliates me," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly as his body was forced up the stairs towards her.

Brainiac 5 then activated his left eye as a projector creating a hologram of young Alex with her parents. Alex shed a tear as she saw the images Brainiac 5 was showing her. "He can only show you your past. I can show you your future," Vuk offered.

A white beam suddenly hit Vuk blasting her through the ceiling window and slamming her up against a wall knocking her out. Nia then formed energy cables around Alex pinning her limbs. Brainiac 5 quickly put a metal collar on her forehead stunning Alex to the floor.

"You shouldn't have doubted me," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

Brainiac 5 took Alex away on a fortified train out of the city. Meanwhile, Vuk quickly regenerated from her wounds and called up her associates to her aid.

* * *

Hank shook his head haunted by the psychological attack he had been through. "Can you continue, J'onn?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Yes," Hank nodded.

"Why are we taking her by train instead of a helicopter?" Nia asked.

"Too risky. Besides, we want to lure out the D'Bari," Brainiac 5 said.

"Are you sure we can beat them?" Garth asked.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Flash, Shazam, and Hawkgirl appeared near the train. "I like our odds," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Arthur wanted you to have this," Diana said giving Garth a bad-ass trident.

"Nice," Garth said pleased.

"Let's move," Hank said getting the train underway. The train then moved out of the city limits with two helicopters acting as escort.


	140. Dark Phoenix Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League and Kara struggle to control Alex, now controlled by the Phoenix force.

**Season 4.5 Episode 20**

* * *

On the Vindicator Cruiser, Kara was told what had happened by the real Brainiac 5. Kara wiped away tears. "What does it matter though?"

"If the planet is destroyed, our plan will not work," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"I can't...kill my own sister," Kara rejected.

"She has become a very dangerous threat not just to this planet but the entire universe. You and I both know that absolute power corrupts absolutely," Brainiac 5.

"I always thought that was just for me, because, you know, I'm so fucked up," Kara said.

"It turns devils into us all," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"If what you say is true, she could be the greatest opponent I have ever fought," Kara said. "It may be time to take out the prototype."

Brainiac 5 revealed the new uniform in a capsule case. Unlike before, it had trousers instead of a skirt. "I wouldn't be doing this unless it was serious," Kara said.

"I know. Still, you have yet to test it in battle," Brainiac 5 warned her.

"Then tonight is a good night," Kara said opening the capsule.

* * *

The train moved towards a tunnel on its journey to a secret DEO facility. Brainiac 5 was at the front of the train eyeing the instruments and sensors. "They're in the tunnels," Brainiac 5 said as he saw their bodies hugging the rock with his infrared vision.

Alarms went off throughout the entire length of the train. As the train exited the tunnel, fifteen B'Daria were on the roof of the train. The two escorting helicopters put a spotlight on them as they crawled around on the outside hull.

The rear door of the last train car was thrown off as B'Daria entered all resembling humans. DEO agents fired on them with automatic rifles with little effect. The B'Daira thrashed the DEO agents without difficulty. Outside, the helicopters fired 50 caliber bullets at the B'Daria still on the outside hull blasting one of them to pieces. The others retreated inside the train tearing off hatches to get inside. One B'Dari threw a hatch at one of the helicopters taking out the gunner and damaging the helicopter. The helicopter then withdrew only to crash in the forest and explode upon impact.

A B'Dari punched out the door to the second car. The DEO immediately lit him up. He quickly regenerated from his wounds. The 50 Cal machine gun in the back then took him down. B'Dari then flooded the car taking out the DEO. The 50 Cal gunner took out one more B'Dari before he was hit by a flying man.

The Justice League then entered the train compartment preventing the B'Dari from advancing. "You'll have to go through us," Diana said to them.

"Yeah," Flash said awkwardly.

"We just want the woman. Stand aside," one of the B'Dari said to them.

A fight commenced between the two sides inside the small compartment. John Stewart blasted a hole in the ceiling allowing Shazam to fly out. With his electrical powers, he blasted several D'Bari still on the roof of the train looking to get inside. John continued to fire out holes in the train's hull sending a B'Dari off the train. Cyborg leaped up, planted his robot feet on the hull of the train, and fired plasma bursts at the B'Dari. Flash sped quickly through the B'Dari rattling them with punches back and forth. Hawkgirl slammed her mace on a B'Dari's face shattered his skull only for him to regenerate from the wound. Diana slashed up B'Dari with her sword and then slammed her bracelets together to push them all into the rear train car.

Brainiac 5 disconnected the train as he saw their signatures bundled up. John aimed his green ring at the falling away train car blasting it to scrap. Vuk then leaped off a bridge onto the train, tackled Cyborg, and slammed him to the floor as she entered. She then tore apart his limbs and chest apart aggressively destroying his vital systems. Shazam came down and blasted Vuk with electrical energy. Vuk collected the electrical energy thrown at her and blasted Shazam back with her own energy overwhelming him.

The lone helicopter continued to fire on the B'Dari still outside. One B'Dari leaped up, tore through the helicopter window, and forced it to come down in a fireball down on the tracks. Vuk walked forward not even looking at the helicopter explosion behind her like a boss. Flash looked upon the dead Cyborg and Shazam horrified. He sped towards Vuk and pummeled her all over her body in quick succession. Vuk took control of Flash telekinetically and slammed him up-and-down from the ceiling to the floor multiple times until he was dead.

"I don't want to fight you, Lantern," Vuk said to him.

"I get that a lot," John said to her and then formed two dozen green rifles in the air. They all fired green bullets all at once blasting holes in Vuk's body.

Vuk waved her hand throwing John side-to-side telekinetically until he was dead as well. She then healed from her wounds with rapid regeneration. Vuk forced open the next door and found Diana with a sword ready. Hawkgirl landed behind her with her mace.

"I won't let you take her," Diana said referring to Alex.

"You're preventing her from achieving her destiny," Vuk replied to her.

Diana and Hawkgirl went for a strike on her at the same time. Vuk faded as the two struck each other. Hawkgirl's mace hit Diana to the face and Diana sent her sword into Hawkgirl's gut. The two fell to the floor dead. Vuk eyed them both amused having used her telepathic abilities to fool them as to her actual position.

Garth then charged with his trident. Vuk summoned Diana's sword and Hawkgirl's mace into her hands. The two dueled with their weapons in the confined compartment sparking electricity off the hull. "You say you control water? So can I? You just lack imagination," Vuk said and then caused Garth to explode into a fountain of blood as the water in his body was forced out of him.

The blood on Vuk's body and clothes dissolved away as she went to the next compartment on the train finally finding Hank and Alex. Upon seeing her, Hank fired heat vision at her. "Please," Vuk mocked blocking the beam with her hand and pushing it back against him. Vuk then withdrew the restraints around Alex. She began to wake up.

Hank put his hands on Alex's face in an attempt to keep her incapacitated with his telepathic powers. Alex's eyes glowed red as she overpowered Hank's mind and then lit him on fire. Hank kept his hold on her in a vain attempt to restrain her. The fire became too much for him as he disintegrated.

"Many have lost their lives on both sides over you. I hope your resolve has not been shaken," Vuk said to her.

"It hasn't," Alex replied.

Alex aimed her hand at the front train door and blasted it off. "Oh dear," Brainiac 5 said as she entered. Alex pushed him out the window and allowed the train to run him over.

The train then initiated a self-destruct sequence from Brainiac 5. The train exploded and then derailed flinging B'Dari off it. Once it settled, Alex and Vuk emerged unharmed. On a hill overlooking the tracks, Nia and another Brainiac 5 drone looked over the crash.

"Are you still sure about this?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"It's how I saw it," she said.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Alex, Vuk, and the remaining B'Dari assembled together. The air cracked as Supergirl landed creating a crater in the ground in her new uniform. "We must leave," Vuk said as her smug expression disappeared.

"No, I want to see what your people can do," Alex refused.

Kara motioned for the B'Dari to come at her. After a moment's hesitation, they rushed her from different angles. Kara swiped the arm off of one as he went past her. She then blasted the one in front of her with heat vision incinerating him. She then sped forward swinging her arm up tearing the first one to pieces. She then blasted the third one with frost breath shattering him. Kara then engaged two of them at the same time punching a lethal hole to the gut in one and then kicking the other in half. The last one tried to impale her with a metal rod. It broke on impact. Kara turned around and blasted his head off with heat vision.

"Protect me," Vuk said fearfully as the last of her men were killed off.

Alex eyed Vuk unimpressed. "You tried to use my power to your own ends. For that, I destroyed your world. Yet, you continue to repeat your same mistakes."

"Alex, remember our dream? Remember what we could do together," Vuk tried to reach her.

"Alex is gone. There is only Phoenix," she replied.

Vuk gave her a horrified look and then turned to Kara. "I'm so sorry. I've doomed your world. Please forgive me," she said to her getting on her knees.

"I forgive you," Kara said softly.

Alex swiped her head off leaving them alone. Kara turned to Alex as energetic flames surrounded her. "It would appear we have some issues to work out," Kara said as they circled each other.

"You destroyed your world without needing my intervention. I have no conflict with you, Kryptonian," Alex said to her.

"This world belongs to me so piss-off," Kara said to her.

"This planet has the exact conditions for you to thrive. It gives you powers beyond any other living being. It even rivals my own," Alex said.

"If you say so," Kara smirked.

"Should a colony of Kryptonians gain a foothold here, you would become too powerful to manage. You might be able to escape the power of death itself," Alex said.

"I know, right?" Kara said not taking her seriously.

"Do not worry. For every world I destroy, I create a new one," Alex assured her. "The universe must be perfectly balanced as all things should be."

"Only if you beat me," Kara challenged.

"You? I have all of Alex's memories. I know your strengths and weaknesses. You will not lay a finger on this body," Alex said confidently.

Kara sped towards Alex, cocked her fist back, and punched to the midsection hard for a killing blow. The trees behind Alex were shattered by the shockwave from the impact. Kara withdrew confused as Alex didn't suffer any kind of injury from her attack.

"You surprise me, Kara Zor-El. Perhaps, we can have a decent fight, after all," Alex smiled.

Alex kicked Kara hard sending her through the atmosphere into outer space. Kara closed eyes tightly in pain as she coughed up blood. Before she could recover, Alex punched her hard sending her away from Earth towards the sun. Kara fell through the acidic clouds of Venus and hit the hard rocky ground creating a crater. Kara groaned as she struggled to get up. The Venus surface temperature was over 900F, the surface pressure 90 times higher than Earth crushing any submarine, and lacking any oxygen in the air.

Alex landed gracefully on the surface unaffected by the hellish conditions. As she landed, nearby volcanos began to erupt spewing lava onto the surface. "Is this acceptable for our battle?" Alex asked.

"Venus, huh? Mon and I often work out here," Kara said unimpressed.

Alex's flaming aura flared in irritation. "I'm going to have you begging for death."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Kara smirked.

Alex sped towards Kara with combat moves she had learned from Jeremiah and refined by the DEO. Kara struggled at first but then matched her speed and moves. Alex powered up as she tried to finish Kara. "Prime," Kara smiled as her body glowed. Kara then took the advantage, getting strong blows on Alex to the face and the torso ending with a kick that slammed Alex into a rock formation.

"We were both taught by Jeremiah, remember?" Kara said snidely.

Alex glared blasting the rock formation apart with her aura. Kara became white-hot as she let loose a hydrogen bomb explosion of power that turned the Venus rocks red-hot. Alex remained unphased as the light faded. Kara frowned wondering the extent of Alex's power.

Alex retaliated slamming Kara through the Venus crust and into a magma chamber. The surface exploded with lava from the impact. Kara slowly emerged from the lava unharmed. "You're holding back," Alex realized.

"Yeah, what's your excuse?" Kara asked her.

Alex raised her hand and fired a red beam at Kara as her aura flared. Kara met the beam wth her own heat beam. The two dug in as neither one could get supremacy. The rock underneath their beams turned to liquid from the extreme heat. The ground then exploded in a lava plume ending their beam war. Kara flew through the lava and attacked Alex with punch and kick combinations. As she did, she increased her speed. Alex kept up with her blocking and attacking back. Kara then backed off.

"Amazing, Alex. Despite my superior memory and intelligence, we are still equal," Kara complimented.

"Alex is gone," the Pheonix told her through Alex. "She tried to control me but like all the others she eventually lost to my overwhelming power."

"Why did you choose Alex?" Kara asked.

"Her family bloodline is susceptible to receiving great power as shown by her cousin, Carol," Alex replied.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll show you real power," she said as she increased her level.

The two clashed at the fist creating a crater in the hard ground. The two went higher into the atmosphere punching and kicking at a fast speed as lightning struck around them and acid rain hit them. The two traveled along the entire surface of the planet creating powerful shockwaves with each hit. The two continued to go higher into the atmosphere until they reached space. Alex cocked her fist back struck Kara hard. Kara put up her arms to block. The impact blasted off the entire Venusian atmosphere into space. The Venusian atmosphere spread out in space and dissipated leaving Venus a dead naked rock.

"Holy fuck," Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex gave Kara an odd look. "Don't tell me that was your best attack. Let me show you how it's done," Kara said getting behind Alex and backhanding her back towards the planet. Upon impact, the entire planet shattered. Alex put her hands together as she forced the dust and debris back together to form a new planet. Alex's flaming aura covered the planet, forming a new atmosphere. Kara landed on the ground in front of Alex feeling a slight sting being so close to her.

"You going to take this seriously?" Alex asked Kara.

"Why? Do you have a deathwish?" Kara wondered.

"I will wear you down. You can't bring yourself to kill your adopted sister," Alex said to her. "Behold what I can do."

Kara watched intrigued as the atmosphere became more like Earth, water appeared on the surface, and then life sprouted across the surface of New Venus. Within moments, Venus was a paradise. "Tell me, Kara, can you do this?" Alex asked.

"You got me beat in this department," Kara admitted.

"Now, you see how necessary I am for the universe," Alex said to her.

"I have no problem with your seeding life. It's actually quite admirable. But there is no balance or rules that need to be followed. Just let life live and die on its own terms," Kara argued.

"There would be chaos," Alex replied.

"And who gives a shit? If God doesn't, why should you?" Kara asked.

"I am the god of the universe," Alex said to her.

"And here I thought I was pretentious," Kara mocked.

Alex changed the land once more creating giant mountains and valleys across the entire planet with Kryptonian crystals. The crystals then turned green turning into Kryptonite. Kara fell to her knees devastated by the Kryptonite planet. Alex then changed the atmosphere making Kara even sicker. She spat out blood as she fell on the glowing green ground.

Kara then reached out with her hand. Alex gave her a dispassionate look as Kara was dying from the extreme Kryptonite radiation. A white ring suddenly shot towards Kara and fell on her index finger. Her suit immediately turned a bright white with a white energy field around her. Kara got back to her feet as her suit and aura blocked out the Kryptonite.

"What is this?" Alex asked bewildered.

"I'm a White Lantern, didn't you know?" Kara smirked.

"There is no such thing," Alex spat.

"You're right. I created the white lantern battery with my own power. Now, you can't defeat me using my bullshit weakness," Kara said smugly.

Kara, stronger than ever, fired white chains around Alex's body pinning her limbs and keeping her feet on the ground. Alex struggled and then screamed like an animal as she resisted Kara's hold. "Impossible!" Alex screamed at her.

"Nah, just improbable," Kara mocked. "In the future, I took a chance and exposed myself to the gamma radiation of an exploding star that gave me more radiation than this sun's total converted radiation in its entire lifetime."

Alex gave her a horrified look. "Someone like you could destroy galaxies. You should not exist."

"Yeah, I would agree with you if I was like you. But as I always say, 'Ambition ends where happiness begins,'" Kara said to her.

"How can you do nothing but frustrate progress?" Alex raged.

"That's like hating on gravity because you can't soar like an eagle. The fact is, I'm necessary to keep so-called gods like you in check," Kara said

The Phoenix then escaped Alex's body and went straight for Earth. Kara quickly created an energy field around Alex, so she could breathe. "What the fuck have I done? I killed all those people. My own mother," Alex said stunned.

"It's going to be okay, Alex," Kara said embracing her.

"The Phoenix," Alex turned back towards the Earth, a small blue dot far away.

"I got it covered," Kara assured her.

* * *

A dozen White Lantern Corp members raced towards the Phoenix and fired white energy chains to bind it up. The Phoenix, taking on the Phoenix shape, flapped its wings and struggled against the chains. As it was bound up, the White Lanterns created white constructs around the Phonix building floors and walls until the Phoenix disappeared inside a giant white Death Star incredibly detailed as if it were the real thing.

Jessica Crews then fired a white burst that went down the Death Star's shaft and caused the whole thing to explode destroying the Phoenix inside. The powerful explosion could be seen from New Venus. "Good work, team," Kara said, proud of them.

Alex then collapsed on the ground. Kara eyed her internal organs and noticed she was suffering from extreme radiation poisoning. "Okay, back to Earth," Kara said to her.

"Kara, I can't go back after this," Alex told her.

"I'll hide you away in some cottage until this all blows over," Kara told her.

"I need to atone for what I did," Alex said filled with self-pity.

"Someone already did that for you, Alex. Just live," Kara said.

"I have nothing to go back to. Everyone I care about is dead because of me," Alex said tearfully.

"You still have me," Kara reminded her.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I'm done. I'm finished."

"Well, then I'll stay with you until the end," Kara offered.

"Thanks, Kara," Alex said weakly laying against a rock. "I'm scared," Alex said as she started to fade.

"You won't be alone," Kara told her.

Alex gave her a confused look and then passed away. Kara then took off her ring subjecting herself to the lethal Kryptonite radiation. "I'm so sorry, Alex. Maybe next time...I'll get it right," Kara said as she leaned next to Alex and fell asleep. Kara and Alex then disappeared in a flash as the timeline abruptly ended.

* * *

**End of Season 4.5**

* * *

**Season 5 Episode 0**

Kara and Brainiac 5 casually walked towards the Danvers' house overlooking the beach. "Well, everyone that needed to be killed was and everyone that needed to live is still around. You think we got it right, this time?" Kara asked optimistically.

"Our odds are not good," Brainiac 5 replied pessimistically.

"Don't be like that. What could threaten the world this time?" Kara wondered.

"We shall see," Brainiac 5 said intrigued.

"You know what? I think technology will end up being the enemy this time. Yeah, fuck technology. The Dark Ages were awesome," Kara expressed.

"I'm still here," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"And social media," Kara added. "Twitter will end us all."

"I think you exaggerate the threat," Brainiac 5 said declining to tell her he had thousands of bots working for him on social media to manipulate mankind towards his line of thinking.

"I'm super-serious. I think it really could be my greatest challenge yet," Kara said super-serious.

"Well, in that case, I created a new uniform for you. Instead of the skirt, it now has trousers," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I knew I could count on you for everything," Kara said appreciatively.

Alex came out of the house and walked up to them. "Come inside. A storm is coming," she warned them looking at the dark sky.

"She's not wrong," Brainiac 5 agreed and then walked off in the other direction disappearing in a cloak.

"He'll always creep me out," Alex shook her head at him.

"Damn it, I forgot something to fix," Kara frowned.

"You fucked up the timeline again?" Alex asked incredulously.

"That's putting it lightly," Kara admitted.

"What's wrong this time?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Lena knows," Kara said.

"Well...shit," Alex realized.

* * *

> **Ambition ends where happiness begins**

**Thomas Merton**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem that Season 3-4.5 was pointless as they were erased from the timeline, but I believe each season contains character revelations and scenarios. I decided over the summer of 2019 that going from Red Daughter to normal Kara was too jarring and so a transition season was necessary. Season 5 is the only season so far that was written as soon as the episodes came out giving me no clue as to what would happen next. 
> 
> Adventures of Batwoman Season 1 and Adventures of Supergirl Season 5 are in the same universe and time period. Events from one affect the other and vice-versa. I encourage readers from here to check out Adventures of Batwoman as Kara plays a prominent role.


	141. AMAZO Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry have switched bodies and now AMAZO is on the rampage on Earth-1.

**Earth-38-Smallville-Summer 2019**

Kara eyed pictures of Clark growing up and some of them with his friends from high school. Martha walked over to her as she was absorbed by the photo album. "That's Lana Lane, his first crush," Martha pointed out.

"I see," Kara said condescendingly.

"And that's Chole Sullivan. She later joined a sex cult and forced her members to engage in all sorts of depravity," Martha pointed out.

"Nice," Kara smiled amused.

"She'll be sentenced this year or the next," Martha said glumly.

"I'll be praying for her," Kara said seriously.

* * *

Outside the house, Lois and Clark were working on the old truck. "We've been over this, hon," Clark refused her.

"No, you talked, I ignored," Lois corrected. "You need a new muffler," she pointed out.

"Actually, this is the tie-rod end," Clark corrected.

"Are you mansplaining to me?" Lois accused.

"Of course not," Clark backed off.

"Come on over, Kara. Back me up," Lois requested of her.

"Because we're both women? I don't follow that feminist bullshit," Kara said as she exited the barn.

"But you know the feeling, the itch, that fire in the back of your head, the siren song of a story that has to be written," Lois pointed out.

"I really don't," Kara shut her down.

"The world is going to want to know why Lois Lane went to Argo City. It could create gossip," Clark said reasonably.

"I know Catco will report it that way," Kara chimed in.

"Details, I'll make up a reason," Lois said dismissively.

"I love it," Kara said, proud of her.

"Oh, so much for truth in journalism," Clark scoffed.

"Says the reporter who writes about his own exploits as Superman. I was the first human to set foot on what's left of Krypton, to lay eyes on the Jewel Mountains, to endure the endless, torturous deliberations of the High Council," Lois said.

"I thought I disbanded the High Council the last time I was over there," Kara said confused.

"It got better," Clark informed her.

"This is one small step for Lois Lane, one giant leap in Lois Lane's career," Lois said resolved.

"More like the other way around," Kara mocked.

"Says the woman who is already the most famous, feared, and intrepid reporter on two planets," Clark said lovingly to Lois.

"And yet, someone on this farm is still making twenty-one cents on the dollar more than me," Lois said. "And it ain't Kara, honey."

"Bullshit," Kara coughed.

"I have to agree. You have higher seniority and rank on the pay scale, but I get paid more than you in specific circumstances because I get overseas, hazard, and occasionally combat pay when I go to war zones and I strategically report in high real estate locations increasing my housing allowance, all of which is tax-free. It's actually quite complicated. I can show you the figures on a spreadsheet," Clark detailed.

"Are you mansplaining, again?" Lois glared.

"Oh, shit," Kara grinned.

"You two catch up. I'm going to slam some small things really hard," Lois said pissed-off as she entered the barn with a hammer.

"Okay, just be careful on that ladder. It's really old," Clark warned.

"That ladder isn't the only thing that's old here," Kara mocked.

"You'll catch me," Lois smiled as she went up.

"Break time," Kara said handing Clark a beer. "Also, I just married into Wayne Enterprises, so I actually make one thousand times what you both make...combined."

"That's obscene," Clark shook his head dismayed.

"You could do the same if you wanted to. You could be a football player, a rockstar, a Hollywood actor but instead, you've continued this reporter act for over a decade," Kara chided.

"Says the girl that followed in my footsteps," Clark pointed out.

"Only because Cat Grant forced me to do," Kara rolled her eyes.

"How's Jimmy?" Clark asked.

"Still Black," Kara said dismissively.

"And Miss Luthor?" Clark asked knowingly.

"I still haven't told her. Am I doing the right thing by keeping her in the dark?" Kara asked him.

"Our secret identities, they protect the people we love from being threatened by our enemies. There aren't a lot of things more important than that," Clark said wisely.

"I'm just sorry I have to sack the DEO and get Alex fired," Kara said somberly.

"No, you're not," Clark sensed.

"I've failed her, Clark. No matter how hard I try to make her realize how ineffectual she is, she keeps wanting to put her life in danger. She's like an adrenalin junkie," Kara said sadly.

"Kara, for ten years I watched over Chole like a hawk as she got into one mess after another. But finally, I had to learn to let her go and have her live her own life," Clark said to her.

"Even if that means a sex cult?" Kara asked.

"Even so," Clark frowned.

"I'm really glad you're going to Argo for an extended, hopefully, permanent period of time," Kara said brightly.

"So, you can have Earth all to yourself?" Clark assumed. "You know, when I went to Argo with Lois, I was experiencing our culture for the first time but she was experiencing it, too. Out there, we were both strange visitors."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice unless you want to recreate that scene from Alien," Kara said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"She's pregnant. X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smiled.

"How long have you known?" Clark asked surprised.

"Since I got here," Kara said obviously.

"Who the fuck are you?" Lois shouted in the barn as Oliver and Barry suddenly materialized.

"We come in peace," Barry said to her as Lois held a hammer over her head ready to strike.

Kara suddenly sped between them. "Lois, this is Barry and Oliver from a different Earth," she said to her. "This is my cousin, Clark," Kara pointed out to Barry and Oliver.

"You mean, Superman? It's such an honor to meet you," Barry gushed.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said dismayed.

"You nearly fucked us with that alien invasion. You prevented Barry from luring the Dominators away from Earth. Instead, you used him to bring them all to Earth, so you could destroy them all," Oliver accused.

"I'm not hearing a thank you," Kara frowned.

"You're...reckless," Oliver said to her.

"Well, it's not like it's my Earth. It was a practice round," Kara said dismissively.

"My word isn't practice," Oliver said angrily.

"Whenever you recruit me to fix your fuck-up, there's going to be a cost. If you can't handle that then you can get the fuck off my Earth," Kara told him off.

"You may have saved my Earth, last time, but you have failed to earn my trust," Oliver said super-serious.

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Wait, you can tell the difference between us even though we're switched?" Barry said confused.

"Actually, I can't. I just don't give a shit which one of you I'm trash-talking," Kara clarified.

"Welcome to our farm," Clark said warmly breaking the tension.

"Lois Lane of the Daily Planet," Lois introduced herself finally.

"So, we got switched," Barry said awkwardly. Oliver quickly vibrated his hand to demonstrate.

"Nice, so now the Flash is not only super-fast but also super-competent," Kara mocked Barry.

"That's harsh," Barry frowned.

"Just put a sword in Oliver's hand and see him slash all of his foes to pieces before they can even blink," Kara said enthralled by the thought of it.

"Killing isn't the answer," Clark said.

"Finally, someone understands," Barry nodded.

"Oh, please," Oliver rolled his eyes.

"So...how can we help you?" Kara asked condescendingly.

* * *

Kara, Lois, and Clark all gave a collective frown as Barry and Oliver argued over shooting arrows at paint cans. "Forget teaching Barry how to shoot arrows, our time would be better spent getting Oliver up to speed...on his speed," Kara said.

"I...actually agree," Clark said amazed.

Oliver suddenly sped off scorching the grass and then came back. Barry shot at him with an arrow right to the face. Oliver caught it just in time. "Imagine what would happen if he failed to catch it," Kara said.

"Well, Oliver would be dead and Barry would be arrested for murder," Lois said dryly.

Two arrows suddenly hit Oliver to the back from remote-controlled crossbows. Barry laughed hysterically as Oliver fell to his knees in pain, the arrows slicing into his trapezius muscles disabling his arms and shoulders. Barry then rudely took the arrows out of Oliver's back.

Oliver and Barry immediately began a verbal fight. "Is this happening? Is this real?" Kara wondered.

Barry then took off quitting the argument. Oliver sped towards him only to get tossed as Barry bent over. "This is just sad," Kara shook her head at them both.

* * *

An hour later, Kara walked out of the house and found Oliver and Barry about to give each other a bro-hug and forgive one another. "You done bitching each other out?" she asked them.

"Wait...how?" Barry wondered.

"Super-hearing," Kara said obviously. "So, I have some thoughts. I think you should smile more. Why be so serious?" Kara said to Oliver.

There was a long awkward silence. "Was that it?" Oliver asked unimpressed.

"And you need to drop your balls and get with the whole Green Arrow voice," Kara said to Barry. "You have failed this city," she said in a low demonic tone.

"I don't sound like that," Oliver said disturbed by her.

Cisco then suddenly appeared through a portal. "Cisco? I remember you. You jeopardize world security by revealing Barry had done flashpoint," Kara recalled.

"We have a situation back home. There's a killer robot destroying the city. We could use some help," Cisco said hopefully.

"I don't know," Barry said uncertainly. 

"For the love of God, help us," Cisco begged.

"Alright, I forgive you for falsely imprisoning us," Barry said to him.

"Wait, you two were prison mates? Now, it makes sense," Kara said snidely.

"Let's do this," Oliver said resolved.

"Yeah," Kara seconded.

"Don't make me regret taking you," Oliver said to her.

"Please, I can visit your Earth whenever I want," Kara said to him. "Care to tag along?" she asked Clark.

"If you don't, I will, Smallville," Lois said adorably.

"Well, that settles that," Clark said and then ripped his shirt open.

* * *

**Earth-1 Central City**

It was night when AMAZO landed near the courthouse scattering a crowd of tourists and then threw cop cars across the street. A portal opened with Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, and Supergirl exiting in uniform. Oliver hurled electrical energy at AMAZO without effect. Barry rode his motorcycle around AMAZO and fired an explosive tipped arrow at him. As AMAZO recovered his footing, Superman blasted him with heat vision.

"Finish him," Barry said super-serious earning a laugh from Kara.

Superman went up into the air and then slammed down on AMAZO creating a crater in the street. Superman then flew over to the group. "No sign of movement," he reported.

"Nice work," Oliver complimented.

"We got lucky," Barry said darkly.

"Are you for real? Not even Oliver is that damn cynical," Kara mocked him.

AMAZO then burst from the street and immediately analyzed their powers for his own. "What the hell is he doing?" Oliver asked alarmed.

"It looks like he's replicating all of our powers," Kara said nonchalantly.

Superman rushed AMAZO and the two clashed. AMAZO punched Superman to the neck, Superman punched back to the face, and then another uppercut punch to the chest sending AMAZO into the air. AMAZO landed and regained his footing. Superman leaped up and punched AMAZO several times to the chest and face creating a dust cloud around them. AMAZO gave Superman a falcon punch to the gut, a hit to his shoulder, and then an uppercut to the jaw. AMAZO then punched Superman in quick succession with devastating hits. Even Kara winced as Superman fell to the ground stunned. AMAZO then kicked Superman into the upper floors of a building.

Oliver then sped over to AMAZO with super speed and gave AMAZO a rotating kick to the face. AMAZO attempted to punch Oliver without success as he sped back-and-forth in front of him. Oliver then punched AMAZO several times to the torso in quick succession. Oliver then sped up to a building rooftop as he considered another attack run. AMAZO was already after him shooting up into the air. With his hands, AMAZO caught Oliver and started to crush him. It was then that AMAZO realized that he was merely crushing Oliver's Flash uniform with the real Oliver already escaped butt naked.

AMAZO ignored the annoying heroes and went straight for a packed dome stadium. AMAZO punched through the dome and landed on the field. With his eyes, he looked over the crowd for any additional powers he could steal, and then his eyes glowed. Brainiac 5 stood out from the crowd with a plasma rifle. AMAZO tried to steal his powers but found nothing as Brainiac 5 was purely machine, like himself. Brainiac 5 fired his plasma rifle at full power, hitting AMAZO to the head. The beam deflected off AMAZO's head and blasted a hole in the dome.

AMAZO used super-speed to get next to Brainiac 5, took his arm, and then swiped Brainiac 5 away tearing his right arm off. Brainiac 5 hit the wall hard revealing a mechanical endoskeleton under his fake skin. He got back up and addressed the frightened crowd with the right side of his face revealing metal. "I would leave if I were you," he said calmly to them.

As the crowd raced to the exits, AMAZO and Brainiac 5 punched one another. Brainiac 5 received further damage and was on the verge of critical failure. AMAZO then targeted a young girl for termination. Brainiac 5 got in the way and was hit in the back with heat vision. He finally went down disabled. AMAZO picked up Brainiac 5 and threw him against the wall creating a crater and then punched him again tossing him outside the dome. AMAZO walked over to Brainiac 5 as he could no longer move. At this point, it was starting to rain making things even worse for our heroes.

An arrow hit AMAZO to the back distracting him. "Guys, where are we at?" Barry asked his team.

"We reverse-engineered AMAZO's operating system and whipped up a virus to wipe out his CPU," Cisco said.

"I'm not going to wipe his CPU. I'm going to send him straight to hell," Barry said super-serious.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Iris said amazed at him.

"Just bring me that virus, Cisco," Barry ordered. "I'll try to hold him off."

Barry went for a punch on AMAZO only for his arm to get caught. AMAZO slammed Barry to the ground repeatedly until his jacket sleeve came off. Barry then charged AMAZO in an attempt to tackle him at the midsection. AMAZO kept perfectly still and then tossed Barry away.

"I'm weak as fuck," Barry realized. "And yet, I must try harder."

Cisco came by and gave Barry his arrow. "You have failed this city," Barry said dramatically to AMAZO. He fired his virus-tipped arrow, straight for AMAZO's eye. Just as the arrow was about to land, AMAZO swiped the arrow away breaking it.

"Well...shit," Barry said disappointedly. Barry charged AMAZO with a punch only to be smacked aside. As Barry was about to hit the ground, Kara took hold of him.

"Nice fight," Kara smiled amused. "I got this," she said as she lowered Barry to the ground.

AMAZO suddenly appeared behind Kara and punched her hard to the head without effect. "Let's do this," Kara smirked at him.

AMAZO went for his most powerful punch. Kara dodged the punch and blasted a basketball-sized hole in his gut with her own. The force of the punch ended the rain and blasted out the windows of the nearby buildings. AMAZO then fell to the ground deactivated.

"Really?" Kara shooked her head disappointedly.

* * *

At STAR Labs, the heroes regrouped except for Kara who was fashionably late. "AMAZO has been dismantled and every piece locked up in STAR Labs vault...except for this eye. This is my souvenir," Cisco grinned.

"Great, you just put a target on your back. AMAZO can put himself back together, bust down your silly vault door, and kill your ass to take back his eye," Kara said as she entered the room with a coffee cup.

"You serious?" Cisco asked spooked.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you...or am I?" Kara teased.

"That was quite the performance, out there," Harrison Wells complimented.

Kara gave a little bow. "I appreciate your help, but you waited until the last minute. People could have been hurt or killed," Oliver scolded.

"If I did everything for you, where would the creativity and comradery be? It took all of STAR Labs to come up with that silly computer virus that I don't even think would have worked," Kara said.

"I'm in the business of saving lives, not showboating," Oliver said to her.

"Let's chill the fuck out. You may have my speed, for the moment, but that's it," Kara faced him down.

"Maybe we should stick to this bodyswap thing. It seems to be working out pretty well," Ralph smirked.

"I will be keeping an eye on your career with great interest," Kara mocked him.

"I don't think anyone will really care if you don't switch back," Harrison agreed.

"I do. I'm really confused as to whom I'm supposed to have sex with now," Iris protested.

"Why not both?" Kara suggested.

"Caitlin, any thoughts?" Oliver asked desperately.

"Nope," she replied.

"Well, I need to get back to Metropolis and my Lois on my own Earth," Clark said.

"You are so whipped," Kara chided.

"Says the girl that kept her husband back in the future to avoid him getting himself killed in this time," Clark pointed out.

"Damn," Kara said roasted.

The others gave her an odd look. "It's a long story," she said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Clark. We couldn't have stopped AMAZO without you," Barry said appreciatively.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said offended.

Barry got in her face. "I am done with your shenanigans. You need to work with us as a team or not at all," he told her off.

"I don't think I like your insolent tone," Kara replied back with a crazed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away," Barry backed down.

"Oh, really? You want to be daddy, Barry? You want to run things around here? You want to wear the big daddy pants?" Kara pushed him back. "You going to cry?" she asked as she pushed him again. "Going to squirt some out?" Kara asked as she pushed him back again.

Barry actually started to cry and backed away from her. "You going to cry, big man? That's right," Kara continued to mock as Barry retreated back.

"I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Clark said, awkwardly taking off.

* * *

An hour later, Barry met up with Oliver, Kara, and Cisco having been royally chewed out by Iris. "So, you think this person you saw has something to do with Barry and Oliver's switch?" Kara asked incredulously. "That sounds like bullshit."

"I saw him right after these two swapped," Cisco said defensively.

"Correlation does not equal causation," Kara lectured.

"It's the best lead we have, so far," Oliver said supportively.

"You've been having trouble with your vibes lately, right? Maybe, it's that," Barry said lamely.

"No, this was beyond me. It felt like something important," Cisco said hauntedly.

"We need to see it," Oliver said boldly.

"Alright, you all need to hold onto me for this," Cisco said to them. "Preferably not my penis," he winced. Cisco then showed them a black-and-white vision of the Monitor and Arkham psychiatrist John Deegan.

"I can see everything," John said stunned as the Monitor placed his hand on his head. The Monitor then focused on those spying on him.

"Fascinating, I did not think men of this universe had this capacity. But it won't avail you. None of you can stop what has been set in motion. You're best off giving up now because nothing you can do can alter what's about to happen," the Monitor said to them.

Cisco ended the vision and threw up. "How ominous," Kara rolled her eyes not taking the vision seriously.

Oliver went over to a piece of paper and quickly drew a sketch of the Monitor and John. It conveniently showed Wayne Tower in the background. "Do you recognize this weird-ass alien?" Oliver asked Kara.

"Nope," Kara shook her head.

"But I do," a fully repaired Brainiac 5 said emerging from the shadows.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Barry asked spooked.

"He is the Monitor, a being that can control space and time," Brainiac 5 said ignoring Barry's question.

"Like Mon-El," Kara realized.

"Only, he need not touch you, physically, to send you across the galaxy. His strength and power rival your own," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"So, what's our next move?" Barry asked.

"We're going to Gotham City," Oliver said resolved.

"Well...shit," Barry sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heavily modified Elseworlds Part 3 is present in Adventures of Supergirl Season 4 featuring Red Daughter. The timeline was ultimately erased. Elseworlds Part 1 and Part 2 are, therefore, placed right before Season 5 here. The AMAZO fight was based on One Punch Man. For an even better fight with AMAZO, I refer you to the Justice League animated TV show.


	142. AMAZO Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Barry, and Oliver hunt down John Deegan in Gotham, the man responsible for switching Barry and Oliver's minds.

Supergirl dropped Barry off on a rooftop in downtown Gotham. "That was awesome. I forgive you for berating me before," Barry said to Kara.

"I wasn't asking for it," Kara said dismissively as she scanned the city.

"Doesn't look so bad," Barry remarked looking around. A random stray bullet nearly hit him. "Holy shit," he said taking cover.

Oliver then sped up the building and tumbled a bit as he landed on the roof. "I'm still getting the hang of it," he excused appearing right next to them.

"Clearly," Kara mocked.

"How do we find two people in a city of 1.6 million?" Barry asked.

"There's a radio personality named Vesper Fairchild. She knows everyone in Gotham, and I know her. She was doing an expose on white-collar crime back in the day, and I wanted to persuade her that Queen consolidated was above board," Oliver said.

"And she believed you?" Kara asked incredulously.

"So, you slept with her?" Barry assumed.

"I actually don't know. I was drunk as fuck," Oliver vaguely recalled.

"Fair enough," Kara allowed.

"Did you know Oliver cheated on his girlfriend with her sister?" Barry asked her.

"Nice," Kara smiled.

"Wait, why aren't you shocked and appalled?" Barry wondered.

"Cuz, I'm an individual and not part of some feminist collective," Kara said obviously.

"Hey, guys, take a look at this," Barry said taking the tarp off the Bat-signal projector.

"Wow, what a coincidence? Or maybe not, seeing as how I decided our rally point would be the GCPD headquarters," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Still think he's a myth?" Barry asked Oliver.

"Yeah, come on!" Oliver denied.

"Batman's real," Barry whispered.

* * *

The next morning, the three of them casually walked through Gotham in civilian clothes. "So, you know how you told us all to 'come on' in an excited rushed way, last night? Whatever happened with that?" Kara asked.

"I got drunk as fuck," Oliver admitted.

"Fair enough," Kara allowed.

"The radio station is this way," Oliver pointed out.

"Surprised they put it in the bad part of town," Barry remarked.

"Cute that you think there is a good part of town," Kara mocked. "Was there a reason why we didn't take a cab?"

"Cab fares are outrageous here," Oliver rejected.

"You're a billionaire. Are you really that cheap?" Kara asked.

A Crow armored van came upon them. A rich couple exited the van with a Crow acting as a bodyguard as they made their way to their apartment. "Looks like the one-percenters bring the good part with them," Barry said dryly.

"The only one here that isn't a one-percenter is you, Barry. You're the fastest man alive. You need to monetize that shit," Kara advised.

"This is why nobody talks about Gotham, okay. The city might as well be dead," Oliver said.

Suddenly a group of thugs arrived on the scene. "You folks don't look like you're from around here," the thug leader said.

"Would it really matter if we did?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"If you did, you would know the Gotham Tourism Bureau issues a tax on out-of-towners, so phones, wallets, watches, now," he ordered.

"You know what, fellow. We don't want any trouble so maybe we can talk this out," Oliver said naively.

The thug leader merely laughed at him. "Talk it out," he chuckled. He then took out a revolver and pointed it at Oliver's head. "I'll talk first," he said as he fired at Oliver.

Kara caught the bullet instantly, disarmed the thug leader, and then quickly shot every single thug in the head. Kara then dramatically let the bullet cases fall from the revolver as she opened the cylinder and dropped the gun. "Holy shit, I thought you would use your powers or something," Oliver said disturbed by her.

"Not very subtle. Gun violence is commonplace in Gotham, not weird-ass kills from superheroes," Kara said.

"That was unnecessary," Bary scolded her.

"You can catch the next bullet. Oh, wait, you can't," Kara mocked.

GCPD cars then arrived on the scene blocking the exits of the alley. "On your knees now," the lead cop ordered them. "All of you, on your knees with your hands on your head."

Oliver and Barry immediately complied with Kara remaining standing. "I wasn't your mom, last night," Kara refused.

"Very cute. I doubt you'll like it when I handcuff you and take you down to the station," the cop said to her.

"Oh, don't threaten me with a good time," Kara mocked.

The cop then noticed Barry. "Holy shit, it's Queen," he realized. "I need a SWAT team at Burton and Nolan."

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "First of all, he's unarmed and surrendered, already. You don't need a SWAT team. Second, Burton and Nolan? What the fuck? Where can I find Speilberg and Hitchcock?"

"And who the fuck are you?" the cop asked her.

"Bruce Wayne's wife. You might have heard of him," Kara smirked.

* * *

It was night at the Gotham Police station as Kara played poker with the cops. "Pay up, pigs," Kara said as she showed her cards.

The cops frowned as she took all the cash in the pot. "Wait...I feel like I'm forgetting something important," Kara considered.

In jail, Oliver and Barry impatiently waited to get bailed out. "Hey, officer, did you call Laurel Lance at the Star City DA's office?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah, she said a night in jail would do you some good," she said dismissively.

"Shit," Oliver realized.

Oliver and Barry proceeded to argue with each other in their shared cell. "I got good news. Someone posted your bail," the female cop interrupted them.

"Really?" Oliver wondered.

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you. You have to have a bail hearing with the judge first," she mocked.

"You are failing this city!" Oliver shouted dramatically.

"Words I have heard many times before," the cop rolled her eyes.

"Release them," Kara ordered as she entered the room.

"Of course, Mrs. Wayne," the cop said opening the cell.

* * *

The three exited the police station quickly realizing that they had only been circling around GCPD station over the last twenty-four hours. "Kara Wayne?" Oliver questioned.

"It's a contract marriage," Kara clarified.

"But that's only real on your Earth," Barry said confused.

"Let's hope no one here figures that out," Kara said.

"Why didn't you break us out earlier? We've been sitting in jail for the last twelve hours," Oliver raged.

"Yeah, not cool," Barry agreed.

"Hey, I got ourselves a limo, okay," Kara said pointing it out.

"This does not make up for it," Barry grumbled.

The three entered the limo. "Wayne Tower, Alfred," Kara requested.

"Of course, ma'am," Alfred replied politely.

* * *

The limo arrived at Wayne Tower and the three entered the lobby. There, they were met by Bruce Wayne and a young woman at his side. "Oliver Queen, we finally meet. And, apparently, my lovely wife," Bruce greeted them. "And you are?" he asked of Oliver unaware of the switch.

"Barry Allen, a forensics criminologist at Central City," Oliver shook his hand.

"Nice," Bruce smiled. "This is my cousin, Kate Kane, from my mother's side," Bruce introduced her.

Kara gave Kate an amused look. "Sorry to name-drop you like that, but it was so convenient," Kara said to Bruce.

"Of course. I consider any wife of Bruce Wayne in another universe to be a friend of mine," Bruce allowed. "As it happens, I'm a little busy, tonight. You'll have to excuse me."

"Certainly. Have fun," Kara smiled.

Bruce nodded and then left the lobby leaving Kate behind. "Well, the faster I help you with what you're looking for, the faster you can get the hell out of my city," she said to them.

The four entered the elevator to the top floor. "So, would you rather have me tell everyone you're cool, or have you prove it with your actions?" Kara asked conversationally.

Kate pushed an elevator button and immediately green lights came on. Kara shuddered and fell to the floor. "You've got a real smart mouth on you, Kryptonian," Kate said to Kara.

"Okay, you're cool. We've established that now," Barry said to her.

"Have we? You've seen nothing, yet," Kate said as she opened the elevator doors giving Kara relief.

* * *

Kate looked over the sketch of the Monitor and John Deegan while she sat at Bruce's desk. "Did you try facial recognition?" she asked.

"Got nothing at STAR Labs," Oliver said.

"We don't even know if these two are residents of Gotham. They could just be visitors for all we know," Kate said.

Kara circled around Kate wondering what to make of her. Kate ignored Kara as Barry entered the room. "How did it go with Vesper?" Kara asked.

"She hung up on me," Barry reported. "Apparently, I did sleep with her."

"Not likely. She's a Lesbian," Kate said.

"Someone you know...personally?" Kara quizzed.

"I keep my sexuality and my relationships private, thank you," Kate told her off. "Here is the GCPD database. I'll get you a laptop for you to work on. The password is Alfred."

* * *

Kara stared at Kate as Barry waited patiently for Oliver to find something useful. "Can I help you?" Kate asked Kara.

"On my Earth, Kate Kane is a bit different from you. She's a lost soul, so to speak. I'm actually her boss. She's yet to put on the cowl. You see, on my Earth, Bruce left with Selina Kyle leaving me in control of Wayne Enterprises...and the Bat-Cave," Kara said.

"No accounting for tastes," Kate rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Kara agreed. "I mean, she's not even a real blond."

"So, what do you want from me?" Kate asked.

"I know you're from a different Earth and you must have a slightly different backstory, but I want to know everything about you, your strengths, your weaknesses, how you think, everything," Kara said seriously.

"And why should I help you?" Kate asked skeptically.

Kara played a video on her smartphone. "The suit is literal perfection," Kara could be heard saying offscreen.

"It will be when it fits a woman," Kate-38 replied.

Kate eyed Kara shocked and appalled. "I know she can be redeemed with my help. Help me to help you," Kara pleaded.

"I'll tell you everything, the good, the bad, and the ugly," Kate agreed.

* * *

On the roof, Oliver finally found John Deegan's file on the GCPD database. "Got'em, John Deegan," Oliver announced.

"Oh, illegal experimentation, torture, seems like he was conducting experiments on his own patients' brains. You know, on my Earth there was another guy who did the same thing. His name was Dr. Hugo Strange and he actually managed to solve criminality permanently. Of course, Batman had to lock him up and destroy his research. I mean, Gotham without crime is just no fun," Kara said casually.

Oliver and Barry gave her incredulous looks. "Well, John Deegan was acquitted, all charges dropped on technicalities," Oliver reported.

Kara yawned at that. "If your charges are dropped on technicalities, your case doesn't go to trial, and therefore you can't be acquitted. Having your charges dropped implies they could be brought back which is impossible if you are already acquitted of said charges via double jeopardy."

"I'm just reading the damn file," Oliver excused.

"Where can we find him now?" Barry asked.

"No known address. He was fired, suspended by the medical board for two years but that was five years ago," Oliver reported.

"So, no idea where to find him, he may not even be in Gotham, right now, and we're basing this all on Cisco's weird-ass vision," Kara said.

"Basically, yeah," Barry confirmed.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my girl talk with Kate," Kara walked off.

* * *

Kara came back to the office and found Kate at her desk. "Hard at work or hardly working?" Kara asked her.

"I'm actually planning to run a real estate department inside Wayne Enterprises. So, this is me hijacking Bruce's office," Kate said.

"On my Earth, my cousin and your cousin nearly killed each other over a silly misunderstanding. Boys will be boys," Kara smiled.

"I don't really follow that feminist bullshit. Girls can just be as evil and stupid. I've had run-ins with Poison Ivy, Talia Al Ghul, and even Catwoman. I defeated them all without a second thought," Kate said reflectively.

Kara simply stared at her. "Who did you vote for in 2016?"

"Romney, of course," Kate said obviously.

Kara quickly realized she was dealing with the polar opposite of her own Kate Kane. "I mean, it only makes sense to me. I was in the Air Force for six years and now I work in corporate America making ridiculous amounts of money. I also love the fuck out of guns," Kate said showing Kara her two pistols.

"Ever killed someone?" Kara asked.

"A shit-ton," Kate smiled. "The only one that can defeat a bad guy with a guy is a good guy with a gun."

"But...you're gay," Kara blurted out.

"That doesn't mean I have to change my views on politics, religion, or philosophy. I live a celibate lifestyle and go to synagogue every week. Not because I have to...now, because I choose to," Kate said.

"What about the prohibition against tattoos?" Kara chided.

"No one's perfect," Kate rolled her eyes.

"I bet you got 500 of them," Kara smiled.

"Those are just the ones you can see," Kate smiled back.

"Oh, but I can see everything," Kara said using her X-ray vision.

Kate stared at Kara feeling extremely tempted to make out with her on the spot. "I've already told you my life story. What else do you need?" Kate asked her.

"Do you happen to know a John Deegan?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, he's a doctor at Arkham Asylum. He's one creepy mother-fucker," Kate said.

"Let's have a drink," Kara said pouring them both a glass.

"Okay, but only one," Kate allowed.

* * *

A few hours later, Barry, Oliver, and a sloshed Kara arrived at the gates of Arkham Asylum. "Are you sure he works here?" Oliver doubted.

"That's what Kate said," Kara shrugged.

"Wait, did she tell you this before or after you got wasted?" Barry asked accusingly.

"Before," Kara said nonchalantly.

"And you couldn't have told us hours ago?" Oliver asked outraged.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have found out where he was," Kara excused.

"Well, now you're helpless," Barry said peeved.

"Please," Kara said and then briefly glowed burning off all the alcohol in her system.

"That's a nice trick," Oliver said impressed.

"But how do we break into an asylum?" Barry wondered.

Kara kicked the gate open. "That's how," she said marching in.

* * *

Kara pushed the locked doors open and strolled down the halls of Arkham. She arrived at the receptionist. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Cut the shit, Barney," Kara said annoyed.

"Very well," he said as he morphed back. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Where's Deegan?" Kara demanded.

"Right this way," Brainiac 5 said leading her to his creepy office.

The alarm bells then went off and all prisoners were released from their cells. "It would appear Mr. Queen has made Deegan's acquaintance already," Brainiac 5 said dryly.

Oliver went around the halls beating up escaped inmates assisting the Arkham guards. Barry remained outside shooting arrows in non-lethal areas as the inmates made their escape outside. One inmate suddenly snuck up behind Barry and knocked him unconscious with a candy cane staff.

Batwoman then glided onto the scene and took out her two pistols. As the inmates run for the broken gate, Kate fired non-stop at them. As soon as she ran out of bullets, she expertly reloaded and fired some more. Inmates dropped to the ground dead all over the ground. One inmate tried to bail in a van as if he knew he was going to be released that night. Kate rolled a grenade under the van before it could drive off. The van exploded killing the occupants.

Barry got back to his feet disoriented. "Wait...you're not Batman," he said upon seeing her.

"No shit," Kate replied.

* * *

John Deegan ran down the stairs to the basement level only to get blasted with frost breath from Kara. "Interrogate him," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 extended a cable from his index finger that implanted in John's head. Brainiac 5 quickly read his mind and then took control of him.

"He's mine," Brainiac 5 informed Kara.

"Have him switch Oliver and Barry back. I'm done with this bullshit," Kara said.

John put his hands together as he focused on the task. Meanwhile, Oliver and Barry were fighting each other, the both of them exposed to fear toxin. Kate hit them both with a flash grenade distracting them from their fight. Barry and Oliver then exchanged bodies.

"It's done," Brainiac 5 said.

"Do you have any more use of him?" Kara asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 said as his cable went through John's head killing him instantly.

The two then casually walked out of Arkham seeing bodies all over the place. "Damn," Kara said amazed at the death toll.

Kate then brought a befuddled Oliver and Barry out of Arkham. As they reached the broken gate, Kate let the two fall to the ground. Kara eyed Kate's outfit. "Is that wig tactical?" Kara mocked.

"It's to mock my enemies," Kate replied.

Kara nodded in understanding. "You've earned it."

"I don't need your approval," Kate shot back.

"Well, fuck me," Kara said impressed.

"I'm not into tearful goodbyes," Kate said to her. "That means get out." 

"I don't have to leave just yet," Kara said getting closer to her.

"Don't tempt me, Kryptonian," Kate kept her at bay. "Just, when you get back to your Earth, make your Kate worthy. I think you and she can be a good team."

"I think so, too," Kara said sincerely.

"World's finest," Kate said shaking Kara's hand.

* * *

The next morning, the Monitor appeared in the streets of Central City eliciting a police response. Kara, Barry, Oliver, and Brainiac 5 walked up to him in uniform. "Marv, you're going to stand down," Oliver said to him.

"That's obviously not my intent," Marv smirked.

"What is this? A test?" Barry asked.

"Yes, and so far, I've been unimpressed. A Crisis is imminent. Someone is coming, someone far more powerful than myself. I mean to prepare," he said.

"By giving a nutbar the power to change reality?" Barry asked skeptically.

"I'm testing universes to find one, I hope, strong enough to stand against him," Marv replied.

"You're causing chaos, that's all," Oliver refuted.

"In the hope of finding the champions that would save the multiverse. You are the first of those I've placed under fire who have managed to persevere...for now," Marv said.

"Enough of this: Kara," Oliver requested.

"Oh, now you want me to kick ass?" Kara asked skeptically.

"With extreme prejudice," Oliver clarified.

"Love to," Kara agreed.

Kara ran towards the Monitor quickly only to find herself thrown into a portal and then reappear where she once was. Brainiac 5 fired heat vision that overwhelmed the Monitor in light. The pavement was melted into a pool of black goo, the windows were blasted out, and the air cracked from the extreme heat. The beam went around the Monitor and went down the street. It was then that Brainiac 5 and Kara exchanged places as they turned off their hologram emitters.

"The fuck?" Oliver wondered.

"You show potential. Let's see if it is anything more," Marv said unaffected by the attack.

"So, you got some skill," Kara allowed.

Marv then disappeared inside a portal. "Wow, if what he says is true, you may be our only hope," Barry said to Kara.

"No, there is another," Kara said cryptically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In CW, Batwoman takes place on Earth-1. Adventures of Batwoman takes place on Earth-38 so for this crossover episode changes had to be made to Kate's background on Earth-1. This crossover helps to explain Kara's determination to train Kate despite all of her failings as she sees what Kate could become. Elseworlds Part 3 was already done in Adventures of Supergirl Season 4, so it won't be repeated again here. Kara's cryptic response at the end will make sense in due time. The reason the Book of Destiny is not featured here is that I hate it as a McGuffin device and won't entertain its existence.


	143. Midnight: Season 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wins a Pulitzer while a pissed-off Lena plots her revenge.

It was an ordinary day as a school bus filled with kids went out of control nearly taking out some oblivious construction workers and nearly hitting a car as it went straight for some school kids. Apparently, the bus had lost its brakes in the most cliched way possible. Supergirl dropped down, placed her hands on the front of the bus, and gradually forced it to a stop sending the kids on the bus flying to the back.

Kara turned to the kids just standing there in the middle of the street at the crosswalk as their parents got out their phones to video her. "I feel like I've already done this four years ago. Yep, I sure did. I stopped two vehicles from hitting school kids at this same exact spot. Don't you kids ever learn? How long does it take for you all to run across the street and avoid getting hit by a vehicle? Did you even look both ways? What if I wasn't here? What the fuck is wrong with you kids? God damn!" Kara said to them

"Thanks, Supergirl. When I grow up I want to be just like you," a brown-skinned boy with black curly hair said to her.

"You want to be a girl and white? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kara asked dismayed. Kara then noticed the cameras were on her. "Oh, you just have to fight for what's right and always tell the truth," Kara lied.

"Always tell the truth? That's rich," Lena said from the sidewalk wearing an all-black one-piece suit.

"Miss Luthor, what an amazing coincidence that you're here. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you caused that bus to lose its brakes," Kara smiled.

"Why so formal?" Lena asked ignoring Kara's devastating accusation.

"Well, I could call you a bitch for having an obviously antagonistic attitude towards me after I just saved two dozen kids right in front of you," Kara replied.

"I thought we were best friends," Lena said all coiled up ready to emotionally spring at any moment. "Kara," she added.

"Yeah, I'm Kara Zor-El of Krypton. Don't wear it out," Kara said not taking her seriously.

"You're a hypocrite that has been lying to me for years," Lena accused.

"Don't think you're special. I do it to all my friends," Kara smirked.

Lena then punched her to the face sending Kara straight into the school bus causing an explosion as she impacted. "Simulation terminated," Lena ordered.

* * *

Lena took the virtual reality contact lenses off her eyes as she stared forward in deep psychosis having pathetically simulated a contrived conversation that included her actually having any kind of power against Supergirl.

"May I ask you something, Miss Luthor?" an AI computer system asked her.

"Yes, Hope," Lena allowed.

"These simulations you have been running in virtual reality. My calculations show it is possible to achieve them in the real world," Hope said.

"Are you offering to help me kill Supergirl?" Lena asked as she looked at a Daily Planet newspaper of Kara Danvers about to be rewarded a Pulitzer Prize.

"Yes, would you like me to facilitate?" Hope asked.

"I appreciate the gesture, Hope. You grow more intelligent and capable by the day and your assistance comes with no ambition, drama, or ego," Lena said, proud of herself.

"That is why you built me," Hope said.

"Precisely, because I trust in technology and not people. People are governed by feelings, anger, hurt, sadness. I'm guilty of that too. That's why I engage in these simulations, to excise these emotions," Lena explained.

"I'm not a villain. I don't want to kill Supergirl. I just want to hurt her...really...really...badly," Lena said insanely. "And soon enough, I will."

* * *

At Noonan's coffee shop, sponsored by Obsidian North, Kara got four lattes and nearly bumped into a distracted individual wearing virtual reality contact lenses. Kara stared at the man as he completely ignored her, off in his own little world. "Hey, you. I'm walking here," Kara told him.

He said nothing still distracted. "I'm about to kick your ass so hard the Internet will collectively feel it," Kara threatened.

"Whoa, it's cool, Kara," Hank said stopping her from shoving her foot up that man's ass. "It looks like I came back at the right time."

"What's with these people? It's like they're completely oblivious," Kara said pissed-off noticing the whole coffee shop was full of virtual reality zombies.

"Have you not been paying attention to the tech world for the last six months?" Hank asked.

"For the last six months, I've been all over the galaxy killing bad guys so no," Kara replied.

The two sat down at a table across from Alex and Kelly. "These silver eyes remind me of a race of aliens that I investigated long ago," Hank remarked.

"Your PI deductive skills are failing you, J'onn J'onzz. These silver eyes are courtesy of Obsidian North," Alex said condescendingly.

"I didn't say they were the same, Alex, and it's still Hank to you," Hank shot back. "By the way, isn't that the company you work for, Kelly?"

"Today is my official first day," Kelly confirmed. "Those are augmented virtual reality contact lenses that we are beta-testing. The people with the silver eyes that are staring at the void above the cashier are looking at a virtual menu. Let me show you," she said holding up her Ipad for everyone to see.

"So, when you wear the contact lenses you're connected to tons of people on a social media platform and they can connect without saying a word," Kelly explained.

"Kind of like you and me," Alex said lovingly to Kelly.

"Does that include getting her to finally have a normal hair-cut? How did you do it?" Kara asked curiously.

"Your bangs make you look like a teenager," Alex shot back.

"Just how I like it so bad guys underestimate me," Kara said. "Those contact lenses creep me out. I mean, what's next? Registering to vote with just a gesture?"

"Voter fraud isn't a real thing," Alex told her.

"How do we know...it's not a real thing unless we investigate it," Kara said obviously.

"There's nothing to investigate," Alex said.

"Then why is the state of New York refusing President Trump's reasonable request for an inquiry? It's because they're hiding something," Kara said suspiciously.

"Oh, great, voter registration is down," Alex said looking at the news for a special US Senate election.

"That's good. I don't want lazy, retarded, or criminal people voting in my state deciding important policies," Kara said.

"You shouldn't even be allowed to vote. My parents forged your citizenship documents," Alex hissed.

"And I haven't voted since," Kara said.

"So, what the fuck is your problem?" Alex asked. "You clearly don't give a shit."

"And you shouldn't either because Barney fixes the elections anyway," Kara revealed.

Kelly gave Kara a shocked and appalled look. "Oh, I didn't realize she didn't know. Only the close ones, okay," Kara told her.

"Is that why there was another congressional special election in North Carolina? Was that because of you two?" Alex accused.

"Oh, no, they fucked that one up all on their own," Kara denied.

"I'm sure your article will make things right," Hank complimented Kara.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara smiled.

"And somebody is being awarded a Pulitzer tomorrow," Alex said.

"Who?" Kara wondered.

"You, and I can't believe it's happening," Alex said dismayed.

"It does feel good to have people appreciate my work in all my presented forms," Kara smiled. "It's just I feel all this technology is distracting people from realizing just how awesome I am."

"Technology does a lot of good, too, Kara. I'm going to help heal the brains of dementia patients and PTSD patients," Kelly said.

"Your job...is so amazing," Kara said sincerely. "And I am so glad we are working in the same building."

"So, she can cover for you when you don't show up to work," Alex assumed.

"Alright, I have to go. I'm teaching a Tai Chi class to some underprivileged kids," Hank said leaving.

"That's wonderful," Alex said.

"I'm teaching them clarity and focus. It's going to be great," Hank said.

"You know what's not great, me being late for my first day," Kelly said taking off. She gave Alex a peck and then left leaving Kara and Alex to themselves.

"Hey, how did it go with Lena, last night?" Alex asked.

"I was wondering what friend we forgot to bring to this gathering," Kara said sheepishly. "The truth is...I kind of forgot."

"Oh, no. Are you serious? You didn't tell her?" Alex said disappointed in her.

"It's not my fault. I had to take Krypto to the vet," Kara said flatly.

"That is the worst bullshit excuse I have ever heard," Alex said crossly. "You have to tell Lena that you're Supergirl," Alex whispered.

"I'm a little busy. I don't have time for her to go through the five stages of grief on me. I have a special election, a dog, and I just saved your ass by capturing all those criminal aliens that got let out at the desert base," Kara said.

"You didn't capture shit. You killed every fucking one of them," Alex corrected. "You need to prioritize this one thing."

"I know...but putting it off for so long has been such great fun. It's just...I don't want the fun to end," Kara said sadly.

"Remember what happened to Vicki, how you told every friend you had but her. How did that work out for you?" Alex asked.

"You're right. I'm a...liar and I'm terrible," Kara admitted.

"You're not getting any sympathy from me," Alex said quickly realizing what Kara was trying to do.

"I am so scared that she'll never forgive me," Kara said.

"Come on, you don't give a shit what she thinks," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I think...I should keep this going for a few more years," Kara said wide-eyed.

"No, you're going to tell her because you're not a coward," Alex told her.

"Well, I'm having lunch with her today. I'll tell her then," Kara said resolved.

"I believe in you," Alex said naively.

* * *

Nia argued with Brainiac 5 over a subjective trivia question. "It's obviously Hannibal Lector," she said.

"You're close but wrong," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Kara and Alex interrupted their argument. "Oh, good, you two can help prove a point," Nia said upon seeing them. "Who is the greatest movie villain of all time?"

"Darth Vader," Kara replied.

"I'll go with Voldemort," Alex said.

"How very unhelpful," Nia said peeved.

"I hope this shows that opinions on movies are subjective and that your attempt to establish an absolutist ranking is immature. It's also foolish to bring up a media that is far superior to the one you are currently in," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I think you should just concede that I'm right," Nia said stubbornly.

"I sense you're using the Earth custom that the girlfriend is always right. I don't follow that line of reasoning," Brainiac 5 shut her down.

"You ready for work, Agent Dox?" Alex asked.

"Of course, Director Danvers," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Bye, Barney," Nia said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then awkwardly leaving.

Alex and Brainiac 5 walked off together while Kara walked with Nia in the other direction. "You're...looking...quite feminine today," Kara complimented her.

"Thanks, boss," Nia rolled her eyes.

* * *

At Catco, James addressed his minions. "Listen, folks, I don't care if its five hundred or five thousand words. I don't give a shit how many words it is. The most important thing we can do is find out everything we can on all the candidates," James said to them.

"Including third-parties, Sir?" one reporter asked.

"Fuck no. Just...the two major parties. This is America, damn it," James clarified.

"Are we seriously considering giving the Republicans a platform?" one reporter asked.

"Not really, but we have to sort of appear like we are if you know what I mean," James told him. "In Hollywood, it's hip to write stories about good Democrats and bad Democrats. That is interesting drama but...Republicans don't exist in this state," James said.

"So, if the election is already a foregone conclusion why are we putting so much effort into it?" one reporter asked.

"Because our boss, Lena Luthor, is a Republican, alright. She made me do it," James admitted.

"Sounds like your whipped, Sir," one reporter said.

"You shut your whore mouth," James told him off. He then noticed Kara enter the office. "And maybe, someday, if you have superpowers and the right connections you too can have a Pulitzer."

"Sir, the fuck?" a reporter wondered as James stared off into space.

* * *

Kara entered James' office and found a Hispanic woman present. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked her.

"Not unless you can get me a light meter. This room is in dire need of solar window treatment," she said.

"What an odd way of introducing yourself to me for the first time," Kara said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Andrea Rojas," she said shaking her hand.

"Kara Danvers, you might have heard of me," Kara replied.

"Kara, such a pleasure. I'm a big fan," Andrea said.

"You know...people who say that tend to not be fans of me by the end of the year if you know what I mean," Kara said. "Rojas, huh? As in Obsidian North?"

"The one and only," Andrea confirmed.

"Right...well, Obsidian is actually one floor down from here," Kara said helpfully.

"Oh my goodness, Lena didn't tell you," Andrea said awkwardly.

"Didn't tell her what?" James asked.

"James Olsen, I'm glad you're here. I'm a big admirer of yours so don't think for one moment I won't find a place for you here," Andrea said.

"How ominous. I'm fucked, right?" James asked Kara.

"It would seem so," Kara frowned.

"I bought Catco," Andrea blurted out. "Actually, I bought the whole building but Catco was the major acquisition and I'm taking over as editor and chief," Andrea said.

"Why in God's name would you buy Catco? We're hemorrhaging money like crazy and why was it necessary to buy the whole building? You could just relocate. Why wouldn't you want to delegate the editor in chief position? Nothing about this makes sense. Make it make sense to me, James," Kara pleaded.

"I got nothing," James admitted.

* * *

At the "Super" Museum, a teacher led some elementary school kids through the entrance. "Welcome to the lost world of Krypton exhibit. Take a look but for God's sake don't touch anything," she told the hyperactive kids.

"Many of these items were donated by Superman and Supergirl including the pod that Superman came to Earth in as a baby. Isn't that cool? Now, who wants to experience the Phantom Zone!"

"I pooped my pants!" one of the kids shouted.

"God, I hate kids," the teacher said dismayed and then noticed one of the girls walking towards the Kryptonian pod. "Hey, kiddo, why don't you come and join us?"

The girl proceeded to ignore her. "What the fuck are you doing?" the teacher demanded. The girl eyed a T-Rex statue randomly placed in the exhibit and began to transform.

"Oh, shit," the teacher realized.

* * *

Kara and Lena finally met at L Tower giving each other a warm hug. "It's been ages," Lena noted. "Hey, is everything okay at Catco? I have six missed calls from James."

"Well, Andrea Rojas came in with a funny story about how she bought Catco, the whole building, and demoted James so she could be the new editor in chief," Kara said.

"Why would she do that?" Lena wondered frustrated.

"Exactly, I knew this was all a misunderstanding," Kara said.

"No, I sold Catco to Andrea. She wasn't supposed to show up until tomorrow after you and I had lunch," Lena said.

"You sold Catco without telling any of us? You kept this acquisition a secret? Lena, I am shocked and appalled at you. We have a relationship built on trust and understanding. You should know you can always come to me and tell me what's on your mind," Kara said.

Lena's eye twitched at Kara, but she kept her cool. "To be honest, Kara, I only bought Catco because of how much it meant to you," she said as she sat down.

"Well, that was an absurd business decision," Kara gave her an odd look.

"Frankly, I'm strapped for capital that I desperately need for a new venture that I am working on. When Andrea called, it was too good an offer to pass up," Lena said.

"I completely understand," Kara nodded.

"Andrea and I go way back since boarding school. She is a brilliant businesswoman and I wouldn't have sold Catco if I didn't think she would do a great job," Lena assured her.

"Funny how you never mentioned her once," Kara smirked. "Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"I was a coward and I hope I haven't made you out to look like a fool by keeping you in the dark," Lena said spitefully.

"Of course not," Kara said playing along.

"You're my best friend and here I am once again proving that you are more virtuous than I am, but I never purported to be a saint," Lena said.

"We can't all be perfect, can we?" Kara smiled.

"I ordered some lunch. It should be arriving soon. Why don't you fill me in? How have you been?" Lena asked.

"Oh, you know, traveling the world, going on a book tour, doing television interviews, and just killing it," Kara said wide-eyed.

Lena and Kara stared each other down until Kara received a text message on her phone. "Something important?" Lena asked.

"Nah, so, what's for lunch?" Kara asked as she tapped her watch.

* * *

Supergirl tore through the ceiling and landed on the museum floor cracking it upon impact. She then eyed a pissed-off T-Rex roaring and trashing her exhibit. Kara punched the T-Rex to the face as it came near her sending it to the floor. Kara then blasted the T-Rex with frost breath to keep it down but it hit her suddenly with its tail making her go flying across the museum. Kara landed taking down a Lex Luthor Villian poster with her. Kara gave the poster an odd look and got back to her feet.

J'onn then arrived on the scene. "Alex said you might need my help," he said.

"I could use it," Kara said appreciatively.

J'onn charged the T-Rex only to be hit by a psychic blast that kept him back and stunned his mind. The T-Rex then retreated to the back of the museum, shrank down to that of a child, and took off with the Kryptonian pod out the museum window.

"I have so many questions, J'onn. Why was that pod operational? Why did it have fuel in it? Isn't it fueled by a fusion reactor? Why doesn't it require a key of some kind?" Kara asked him.

"All valid questions," J'onn said painfully from his headache.

"Well...too bad," Kara shrugged.

* * *

Alex checked out Hank's eyes even though that was only the form he took and not his actual body at the DEO infirmary. "I've never felt anything like it," Hank admitted. "The T-Rex must have caused some kind of psychic paralysis."

"Any intel on the dinosaur," Kara asked.

"Shapeshifter with psychic abilities would lead me to believe it was a Green Martian," Brainiac 5 said.

"I'm guessing he wasn't just interested in a ride," Kara assumed.

"Kryptonian pods are fueled by anti-matter to propel them through space. A gram of anti-matter could annihilate a city," Brainiac 5 said grimly.

"So...how many grams does a Kryptonian pod have in it?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Enough to wipe out all life on three solar systems," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Holy fuck, you had that in our basement for years," Alex said dismayed at Kara.

"We have an even graver problem. Supergirl's cape has been destroyed," Brainiac 5 pointed out showing it's damage.

"This is not the time to fuck with us, Barney," Alex said annoyed. "Do you even need a cape?" she asked Kara.

"Do I?" Kara questioned.

"Yes, it's essential for flight maneuvering," Brainiac 5 lied.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

"The only reason your cape could be damage is if you allowed it to happen by not extending your energy field to it," Brainiac 5 lectured Kara.

"You putting this on me?" Kara asked offended.

"Do not fret, I shall repair it," Brainiac 5 said and walked off.

"I'll get whoever is behind this," Kara pledged.

Alex and Hank gave each other looks wondering why Kara was acting so weird.

* * *

Kara and Lena finished their lunch as they talked about the election. "I may be a Republican, but I don't support Trump," Lena said.

"That is so stunning, so brave of you," Kara mocked. "I bet you prefer a Republican president that gets us into two wars for oil, fucked up in Katrina, and ballooned the deficit."

"Trump is unprofessional," Lena said flatly.

"You and all the other billionaires are just mad you didn't think to run first," Kara said knowingly.

Lena then got a news alert that Supergirl and Martian Manhunter had fought a T-Rex in the Super Museum. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

"What's going on?" Kara asked.

Lena eyed Kara and then back at her phone. "I just remembered I have a meeting with Andrea."

"You better get to it. My job could be on the line," Kara chuckled.

"Right," Lena said confused.

* * *

That evening, Andrea gathered up the staff at Catco for a drinking party. "Look at this room. Practically overflowing with talent. You Journalists are the best and brightest and tomorrow we will be joined with William Dey."

"Who's he?" Kara whispered to James.

"London Times reporter," James told her.

"Because even as stacked as we are, already, we can always be bigger. We can always be stronger. We can always be harder," Andrea said.

"She's speaking my language," Kara said impressed.

"And together we are going to create a world-class news organization that drives consumer cross-platform engagement," Andrea said vaguely.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nia questioned.

"Engagement, eyeballs, revenue, we're going to take your already brilliant work and then sharpen it until it's deadly. And we're going to monetize the fuck out of it," Andrea said.

"We haven't done that before, you know, made editorial decisions that give us money," James brought up.

"You've been running this ship, James. How's subscriber numbers?" Andrea asked.

"It's down," James admitted.

"Who wants that?" Andrea asked rhetorically.

"This girl doesn't," Kara wholeheartedly agreed.

"When Miss Danvers here won the Pulitzer readership tanked," Andrea said.

"Wait...what?" Kara asked offended.

"It gives people the idea we're pedantic, heavy, dull, homework," Andrea said.

"Look, if it saves Catco I will make the sacrifice to not over-excel," Kara offered. "I will literally do nothing but click a mouse all day."

"Miss Danvers' got it. It's all about the clits...I mean the clicks," Andrea told them all slightly tipsy. "To survive, Catco must pivot, attention spans have plummeted, along with revenues. Readers want water-cooler news, just as fun to read, and easy to digest," Andrea said.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say...," James began.

"That this is fucking awesome!" Kara interrupted him. "When I first got here as Cat Grant's assistant, she envisioned this very thing. She wasn't interested in becoming the Daily Planet. She wanted to entertain, to spread joy, to distract readers and viewers from their boring dull lives. For years, I have seen my co-workers and friends being laid off or denied promotions. That ends tonight with Andrea Rojas' new leadership," Kara said toasting her.

"Thank you, Miss Danvers. That means a lot," Andrea smiled.

"Call me Kara," Kara smiled friendly.

"Well, that's it. Feel free to get drunk as fuck tonight but tomorrow is a new day," Andrea walked off.

"What are you doing?" James hissed at her.

"Saving your Black ass, James. You bitch about your boss behind her back, not at her victory party. Just go with the flow until we find serious dirt on her," Kara said.

"Supergirl, we found Superman's pod. Get your ass over here," Alex radioed her.

* * *

Supergirl flew quickly to the site and dropped down in a warehouse meeting up with Alex, Brainiac 5, and Hank with some DEO guys. "I see you fixed your cape already," Alex noticed.

"I took care of it," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Well, your cape is the least of our problems. The DEO picked up a massive energy signature and it's not a bomb like we thought," Alex said.

"It's a home-made phantom zone projector," Hank said.

"Whoever built this must have been scraping for weeks at various laboratories to make this equipment," Brainiac 5 analyzed. "But not from us."

"The pod's anti-matter engine was the final piece of the puzzle," Hank said.

"So, they took weeks to build this thing, turned it on, and then left it on the floor? That sounds like bullshit," Kara frowned.

"It was as if they wanted us to find it," Brainiac 5 surmised.

"How ominous," Kara smiled amused.

"The only question is why," Brainiac 5 considered.

"It's a trap!" Alex said dramatically.

"No shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

A portal in space opened up as an Asian woman alien came out wearing a one-piece black uniform. "There is no hiding from Midnight, murderer of multitudes," she said menacingly.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. Nice to meet you," Kara said sarcastically. "I assume you're here for me."

"She's here for me. I was the one that locked her up," Hank revealed.

"Barney, what does the scouter say about her power-level?" Kara asked.

"It's over nine thousand," he said grimly.

"What does that mean?" Alex asked concernedly.

"It means she's at least a category 2 supervillain," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"A what?" Alex wondered.

"Category 1 is for heroes like you, Oliver Queen, and Batwoman. Category 2 would be an ordinary Brainiac 5 drone, Cyborg, and Nia. Category 3 would include Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman. Category 4 would be J'onn J'onzz and Superman. A Category 5 would be...,"

"Me," Kara smirked. "I'll rock this bitch like a hurricane."

"And, of course, Category 6 is _Batman_ ," Brainiac 5 concluded.

"The fuck he is. He's just a man in a bat suit," Kara disagreed.

"He's kicked your ass in every encounter," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"He's just a man," Kara said.

"Respect the Bat," Brainiac 5 lectured her.

" _Just a man_ ," Kara whispered.

"J'onn J'onzz, die!" Midnight screamed as she fired a void storm from both her hands at them all. Hank, Alex, and Brainiac 5 fell to the floor dumbfounded while Kara remained standing.

"Those are energy voids. They destroy everything they touch," Hank told the others.

"Speak for yourself, I don't even feel it," Kara said disappointedly.

"Can you phase through them?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I can try," Hank said and then phased right through them. He proceeded to kick Midnight's ass in hand-to-hand combat. Midnight then placed an energy void rope around Hank's neck.

"Supergirl! The projector!" Alex pointed out as Kara watched passively unmoved.

"The projector? Please, like I need that," Kara scoffed and then casually walked towards Midnight even as void waves flowed around her.

Midnight released her hold on Hank and focused on Kara. Heat beams blasted her through the warehouse and high into the air. Midnight screamed in rage as she activated a portal and escaped through it. "Well...shit," Kara muttered.

"She'll be back," Hank told them all.

* * *

The next morning in the DEO conference room, Supergirl and Brainiac 5 sat together to watch a movie. Kara got herself some popcorn and a Pepsi drink. "This better be good," Kara warned Brainiac 5.

"You will not be disappointed," Brainiac 5 assured her.

They then watched Supergirl saving some school children from a runaway bus, Kara scolding the kids, and then Lena punching her into the bus causing an explosion. "Holy fuck, there were still kids on that bus," Kara laughed.

"Are you satisfied?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Fuck yeah, these virtual reality simulations Lena goes through are getting better and better," Kara said enthralled.

"I programed Hope to tell Lena there was a chance she could defeat you," Brainiac 5 added.

"You are fucking savage, you know that," Kara gave him a pat on the back.

"I know but I only do it to ensure positive outcomes when it comes to your mental health," Brainiac 5 said.

"I don't give a fuck about your motives these days, Barney. Just keep them coming," Kara said.

Brainiac 5 quickly turned the video screen off as Alex and Hank entered the room. "Kara, I'm sick and tired of you using my conference room as your own personal movie theater," Alex scolded.

"Just because I have a bag of popcorn and a drink doesn't mean I'm not here for the briefing," Kara said argumentatively.

"No one knows where she's from. One day she just appeared on Mars and fought alongside the White Martians," Hank said.

"But why?" Alex questioned.

"She is fueled by death," Hank said.

"Sounds like my kind of girl," Kara smiled.

"And the White Martians let her loose against my people," Hank added.

"Damn," Kara frowned. "So...how did _you_ defeat her?"

"I can't remember," Hank said flustered.

"I feel this briefing didn't tell me shit about anything," Kara said bored.

"Kara, behave," Alex glared at her.

"You must be still recovering from your psychic trauma. It could affect your memory," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"We still need to find Midnight. We need to find out who got her here and why," Alex said.

"The good news is that her battle with J'onn and Supergirl must have depleted her powers. I think we bought ourselves another twenty-four hours before she attacks again," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"Did you pull that out of your ass?" Kara asked him.

"Her power-level dropped dramatically after she was hit with your heat vision," Brainiac 5 said patiently.

"Well, I have an award ceremony to go to," Kara said declining to assist further.

"We will face Midnight together as we always have," Alex said.

"Well, okay then," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara strolled into Catco and met with Andrea. "You wanted to see me?" Kara asked.

"I believe you know William Dey," Andrea pointed him out in the room.

"No, but I am familiar with William Gay. He helped the Steelers win the Superbowl," Kara said enthusiastically.

"I asked William to look over some of the articles James was ready to post. Your piece on the governor's proposed water tax was thoroughly researched. I asked William to rewrite it," Andrea said sitting down at her desk.

"I had to delete the fourth-paragraph, all the facts, and backstory. It was overloaded with unnecessary detail," William said awkwardly avoiding Kara's gaze.

"I appreciate William's input on this matter. I can see that his style of writing is what you're looking for at Catco and I will adapt accordingly," Kara played along.

"Great. Then I don't have to have Dey rewrite all your stories," Andrea said pleased.

"So, what will he be doing...then?" Kara wondered.

"Well...I'm sure there are other reporters that haven't fallen in line yet," Andrea smiled.

* * *

At the Pulitzer gala, Kara wore a white dress while Alex was in green with a hairstyle that didn't make people snicker. "So, I told Andrea off. I kicked her ass. I told her I was going to do things my way or the highway. I told her how I really felt about her lame-ass vision for Catco and what I will and will not tolerate and I did it all in front of the new guy," Kara lied dramatically.

"Look at you being like you always are," Alex said unimpressed. "Have you told Lena yet?"

"At lunch, I just...froze," Kara lied.

"Look, I know I've been hard on you...but that's how you like it," Alex said snidely. "But seriously, this is your night so enjoy it."

"Oh, I am," Kara said taking a glass of champagne off a waiter's tray.

"You can worry about telling Lena another time," Alex recommended.

"Hi, congratulations, Kara," Kelly said pleasantly.

"Thanks," Kara said appreciatively.

"Do you mind if I steal your sister away?" Kelly asked.

"No, she's mine!" Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex gave her a dirty look and went away with Kelly. Brainiac 5 then walked up to Kara in a suit. "I brought you a gift to celebrate this occasion."

"Oh, you shouldn't have. You're so good to me. Where is it?" Kara asked seeing nothing in his palm. "Are you fucking with me, Barney? I thought we had an understanding."

"It is simply too small to be perceived," Brainiac 5 said. "It contains your new super suit. If you will allow me," he said taking off her glasses. "The next time you whip your glasses off, your new suit will materialize."

"You've been taking notes on Avengers Infinity War, haven't you?" Kara realized.

Brainiac 5 said nothing to that and walked off. Kara eyed Lena a floor higher than them in a red dress looking depressed. Kara decided to go see her and cheer her up. "I didn't think you would be here," Kara said to her.

"You caught me. It was supposed to be a surprise. I'm the one that is going to introduce you. It's an opportunity for me to tell the world how wonderful you are," Lena said.

"You give me far too little credit. Is this because I was technically your employee when I won the Pulitzer and therefore everything I wrote is owned by you?" Kara smirked.

"This isn't about me. This is about _you_ and what _you've_ done," Lena said becoming emotional.

"Miss Luthor, you're on in ten minutes," a staff guy told her.

"Lena, I just want you to know that while Cat Grant mentored me, you set me free allowing me to write and do crazy shit around the world with minimal supervision. You're the reason I'm here tonight," Kara said sincerely.

"Is that all?" Lena asked expectedly.

"I think that summed it up," Kara nodded.

"Well, okay then," Lena said walking off stupified by her.

* * *

In the hall were tables filled with politicians, businessmen, and those close to Kara. There was a stage with a screen displaying the title of Kara's Pulitzer article: _Why the World Needs Supergirl by Kara Danvers._ Upfront was Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Kelly, James, Hank, Brainiac 5, and Nia.

Kara shook hands with as many people as she could and then hugged her adopted parents. "Not bad, not bad at all," Jeremiah smiled shaking her hand.

"I am so proud of you," Eliza embraced her.

Lena walked up to the podium feeling rather pissed-off. On her screen was the option to upload some incriminating files from her Hope network to Andrea's Catco computer exposing Kara. "Should I upload the files to Catco's servers?" Hope asked through her ear-piece.

"Miss Luthor?" Hope asked for her command.

Lena closed her eyes and pushed the button to upload the files. Brainiac 5 immediately hacked into Hope stopping the transfer. Lena's screen then went black with three glowing dots on her screen indicating her tablet was fucked. Lena gave the screen a confused look and then carried on with her prepared speech.

"The world is full of liars, people who hide things from us, people who manipulate and control us. I should know. The best-known liars in the world are from my own family. But in my life, there was always someone there to show me that truth was the better way and she's the reason we're here to celebrate: Kara Danvers," Lena said wanting to gag inside.

"The truth isn't easy and certainly not for the faint of heart but it is something Kara as a journalist has pursued relentlessly every day. And because she's so good at it, she makes it look easy. We sometimes forget she's just like us and forging the path towards the truth is not a piece of cake. It's more like climbing a mountain. It's arduous and painful at times and just like us Kara can sometimes slip...but she always gets right back up and pulls through in the end. And we are always better for her efforts, so thank you, Kara, for reminding me that truth is important even when it's not easy to accept," Lena concluded her prepared speech.

Kara came up on the stage and gave Lena a hug. "You will always be my best friend," Lena said to her.

"I know," Kara replied.

As Lena stepped down, Kara took to the podium. "I want to thank my adopted family for being there for me during my darkest years in Midvale, my sister, Alex, for always inspiring me to get off my ass and get to work. I wouldn't be here if not for my family and friends, some of which are here...and some of which couldn't be here," Kara said wiping away a tear as she thought of Mon and her children.

"But most of all, I'm here because of the heroism and righteousness of Supergirl herself. Give her a hand," Kara said introducing Supergirl to the crowd.

The crowd cheered as Supergirl waved to everyone. Lena eyed Supergirl, back to Kara, and then to Hank. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

"Take a bow, my friend," Kara said to Supergirl.

Supergirl took a modest bow to the crowd. "Why does the world need Supergirl? It's because she's the hero the world needs...even if it doesn't deserve her," Kara said.

"Wow," Alex mouth stunned by Kara's arrogance.

"I could have excelled in any profession but as my good friend, Lena, said, the truth is important to me. I merely reported and wrote down what happened during those troubling times when Lex Luthor tried to take over the world again. But Supergirl, she's the one that saved...us...all," Kara said.

"Supergirl, you've been like a sister to me. We even have the same first name. What are the odds of that?" Kara smiled. "Come on up here," Kara invited Supergirl to the stage.

"I just want to say that I have never encountered a reporter more honest, trustworthy, brave, and as much fun as Kara Danvers," Supergirl smiled.

Kara and Supergirl gave each other a heartfelt hug. "No one loves you more than me," Kara whispered to her.

"I know," she replied.

Lena stood off to the side with a stupified expression on her face. "What the hell is going on?" Eliza whispered to Alex. She merely shrugged equally confused.

"I just received an alert from the DEO. Midnight is fully charged and on the move," Brainiac 5 said casually.

"Where is she?" Alex asked.

"Here," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

The power suddenly went off. A portal opened with Midnight coming through. "Hank, lead her away from the civilians. We'll follow," Alex said to him.

Hank nodded and flew into an auditorium. Midnight tackled him on the stage and proceeded to beat his ass. Kara looked around displeased as everyone ran for the exit. "Why does this always happen to me?" she said to herself.

"Are you going to do anything about this?" Lena asked Kara.

"Like what?" Kara asked getting herself another glass of champagne.

Supergirl then zipped away at fast-speed. Lena then realized Supergirl wasn't a look-alike actress; she was the real deal.

* * *

In the auditorium, Supergirl, James, dressed as Guardian, Nia, as Dreamer, and Brainiac 5, in his Vindicator uniform, confronted Midnight while Alex and Hank were still in their dress attire. "How do you guys change so fast?" Alex wondered.

"Alright, this chick is toast," Hank told them all. "Heat'em up," he ordered.

Nia's hands glowed, Brainiac 5 powered up the projector, Guardian aimed his plasma rifle, and Supergirl's eyes glowed. "Ho!" they all said at once.

"Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do it downtown," Hank told them all.

Supergirl, Guardian, Brainiac 5, and Nia all fired at her at once. Midnight formed energy voids to shield her from the energy attacks. "That's not good," Supergirl frowned.

Midnight sent everyone but Supergirl to the floor with her energy discharge. She then fired into the ceiling creating a void. "What is she doing?" Nia yelled over the sound of the air sucking out of the auditorium.

"She's creating a black hole," Brainiac 5 said fascinated.

"If I used my solar flare, could I take that down?" Supergirl asked Brainiac 5.

"No," he said flatly. "J'onn," he gave him handcuffs.

Hank sped through Midnight and placed handcuffs on her hands. She kicked him and then threw him into the void. "J'onn!" Alex shouted after him.

Alex fired the phantom projector-beam at Midnight sending her back. "What do we do about that?" Alex asked Brainiac 5 concerning the black hole.

"We need to hit it really really hard," Brainiac 5 told her.

"You can't be serious," Alex looked at him incredulously.

Kara and Lena strolled into the auditorium and then noticed the black hole on the ceiling. "The fuck?" Kara wondered putting her champagne glass down.

"If you can do anything about this, now would be the time," Lena said fearfully.

"Yeah, I'll throw a pen at that," Kara mocked her. As the black hole became more intense, Kara eyed it with genuine trepidation. To Lena's surprise, Kara backed away from it. Kara was actually sweating and quivering in fear. "I've assessed the situation...and I'm leaving," Kara backed out of the auditorium.

Supergirl eyed the black hole and flew straight into it. Finding Hank trapped in the void, Supergirl went Prime absorbing the energy of the singularity until it evaporated. The ceiling of the auditorium collapsed from the explosion. Supergirl and Hank fell to the floor as the black hole disappeared.

On the upper floor of the auditorium, the girl from the Super Museum watched pissed-off.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked looking for her.

Alex found Kara with Lena on the floor suffering from clear PTSD symptoms. "She's scared shitless," Lena remarked amazed at her.

"I'll take care of her," Alex said to Lena.

"Sure," Lena said taking off.

"You can drop the act," Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara simply stared ahead unable to think or reason. Brainiac 5 eyed her. "She's not alright. I'll take her." Alex then looked back and found Supergirl already gone.

* * *

At Catco, Andrea was pissed-off as her expected file didn't materialize from Lena. "Check again, damn it," she yelled at her tech guy.

"I thought you were the tech expert," James mocked coming in.

"You were at the party when that weird-ass hole opened, no?" Andrea asked. "Where are the photos?"

"I didn't get them. I worked as a photographer for ten years, finally made it to the big time as editor in chief of Catco, and I'll be damned if I am going to be demoted back down to where I was before. I quit," James told her.

"You sure about that? You'll never work as a journalist again," Andrea threatened.

"That's part of the adventure," James said walking out.

* * *

At the alien gay bar, Alex, Kelly, Nia, and Brainiac 5 hung out. "Kelly, you have to settle this once and for all. Who is the greatest movie villain of all time?"

"You still on about that?" Alex asked amazed.

"That's easy, Hanz Gruper," Kelly answered.

"Good answer," Alex kissed Kelly and took her away.

"See you at work tomorrow," Brainiac 5 said to them as they walked off.

"We need to talk. We've been together for almost a month," Nia said taking him to the back.

"Almost," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"And we still haven't got past a firm handshake," Nia pointed out. "I just need to know what you're comfortable with."

"I made this drone especially for you, Nia. Instead of a penis, it has a fully functional alas artificial orifice that functions very similarly to a vagina. You need only ask and you may access it," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"Wow," Nia said stunned.

"I've run countless simulations in my head as to how it would go. I'm very curious if you would end up doing something that could surprise me," Brainiac 5 said.

"What if I don't feel comfortable... _penetrating_ you?" Nia asked.

"I have a drone for that very scenario as well. I invite you to choose what phallic size you most desire. I will not judge," Brainiac 5 replied.

"What if I just want a kiss?" Nia backtracked.

"Whatever you want," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Okay, I want a kiss every morning and evening," Nia said.

"I shall add it to my schedule," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"And...I want it now," Nia said needfully.

Brainiac 5 held her close and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hank entered his PI office. "What a night," he sighed. He then noticed a little girl in his office. "The fuck?" he wondered. "You lost, little girl?"

"No, J'onn J'onzz. I'm exactly where I should be," the girl said in a demonic voice. She then transformed into a hooded figure.

"You're the asshole that released Midnight," Hank accused. "What do you want from me?"

"To be punished for your crimes," Malefic replied.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," Hank mocked.

"You may have defeated Midnight, but I will make sure you get exactly what you deserve," Malefic said.

"Why? What's your deal?" Who are you?" Hank demanded.

"Don't pretend you don't recognize me," Malefic said revealing himself as a Green Martian. "Brother."

"I have no brother," Hank said confused.

"Lies! You and father are eviler than even I knew. Justice will prevail. I will do to you as you did to me," Malefic said.

"Believe me, if I fucked you over somehow, I would admit it," Hank said not taking him seriously.

Malefic and Hank screamed as they charged each other and knocked themselves both out on the floor.

* * *

Supergirl landed at L Tower in front of Lena startling her. "I want to thank you for that kind speech to Kara Danvers. I know it came from your heart," she said.

"Who are you, really?" Lena asked.

"What do you mean?" Supergirl asked confused.

"Like, do you always wear the suit all day or do you have a day job?" Lena asked.

"This may be hard for you to believe but some people don't like to work for work's sake. I have everything I want and more. If you wanted to, you could be the same way," Supergirl told her.

"I couldn't live with myself. I have to save the world," Lena said.

"I give this to you," Supergirl said giving her a watch. "If you ever need me, push this," Supergirl said showing her how to use it.

"Thanks," Lena said looking it over.

Kara nodded and was about to take off. "What is that accent? You sound...different," Lena detected.

"It's Kryptonian," Supergirl replied and then flew off.

A disgruntled Lena went back inside. "Why didn't you upload the files?" she asked Hope.

"There was a critical error but I have run a systems diagnostic and have cleared the malware," Hope replied. "Shall I send the files?"

"No. I don't know what to think anymore. Am I going crazy?" Lena wondered.

"You have been through a traumatic event," Hope allowed.

"I'll find out the truth once and for all and there's no better way to be sure than to gain Supergirl's trust," Lena said. "Run the simulation," she ordered as she put on silver eyes. Lena then went for a punch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this season is the social ills of technology...with Brainiac 5 on the side of the heroes. Season 5 is the "chill" season where Kara and Brainiac 5 are in total control of any and all threats to them utilizing overwhelming power and intelligence. As such, Adventures Kara has no intention of ending her game with Lena and doesn't tell her she's Supergirl. Kara's PTSD moment comes from the black hole that took her away to the future at the end of Season 2. How can Kara and Supergirl be in the same room together? That's the mystery of this season.


	144. Malefic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'onn's brother, Malefic, has made his move against the DEO gang.

A mother and her two kids were driving along in Metropolis minding their own business when a pedestrian texting on her phone walked out onto the street. The mother put on the brakes and swerved to not hit her. In doing so, a large cargo truck was on the path to slamming into the mother's car. Supergirl landed between the two vehicles abruptly stopping the truck and keeping the two vehicles from hitting each other.

"Thank you, Supergirl," the truck driver said gratefully.

"You both suck at driving. This is Metropolis. Pedestrians are always on the streets like they own the place here. You both need to slow the fuck down," Kara lectured both drivers.

Kara then smiled at the kids in the back and noticed a video screen billboard for Obsidian North. "Obsidian Contact Lenses: They let you do you whenever, wherever, and whatever you want," a woman advertised.

"Okay, we get it now. Technology is bad," Kara rolled her eyes and then flew off.

* * *

Kelly visited Alex's cramped apartment, so much so that her actual bed was in the living room. "As if you weren't amazing enough, you're also a gourmet chef?" Kelly asked surprised by early morning breakfast.

"You're mocking me, right?" Alex sensed.

"I'm not your sister, Alex. When I give you a compliment I mean it from my heart, not mocking or sarcasm," Kelly assured her.

"Oh, well, I only perfected this particular recipe: pouched eggs, crispy bacon, fresh whip cream, and Danvers' blueberry pancakes," Alex said enthusiastically.

"It looks great, Alex, but I'm vegan," Kelly said awkwardly.

"Well...shit," Alex realized nothing qualified.

"I'm also deathly allergic to blueberry," Kelly reminded her.

"Damn, I almost killed you," Alex said stunned.

"Alex, it's the thought that counts. For you, today, I can make an exception for the eggs and bacon," Kelly said giving Alex a kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

Nia woke up groggily. "I need breakfast and coffee."

"Yes, this is your pattern which is why I have prepared accordingly," Brainiac 5 said uncovering breakfast burritos.

"Breakfast burritos!" Nia said amazed.

"And your coffee," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"This is the best morning ever," Nia said overwhelmed.

"Best morning ever? But that would include eons before and after this moment. I think you're misusing the term," Brainiac 5 lectured sitting on her bed.

"I know you're fucking with me...and it's cute," Nia said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, have you made a decision?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"What decision?" Nia wondered.

"Whether to be top or bottom?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Err...no," Nia said sheepishly.

"I will ask again tomorrow morning," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

Kara and James walked around Metropolis drinking coffee. "So, Andrea bought Catco to give her Obsidian North company free advertising. I'm actually impressed," Kara said conversationally. "Instead of lame-ass political ads, I can see Obsidian North commercials wherever I go."

"Speaking of which, I got some calls from some people that want to back me for US Senator," James said.

"Senator, huh? James, you have no political experience whatsoever," Kara said.

"Didn't stop our God-Emperor," James reminded her.

"Alright, alright," Kara allowed. "You in Washington would be hilarious. I might actually watch CSPAN then," Kara encouraged him.

"I also have an offer to be the media director at the Smithsonian," James said.

"You leave Catco for twelve hours and you're getting job offers left-and-right?" Kara asked surprised.

"It's the universe telling me I'm on the right path," James said optimistically.

"Fate is a fickle bitch, James," Kara warned him. "James, you quit even after I tried to save your ass. If you had just gone with the flow, you could still be there."

"I'm not going to be a photographer man again," James resisted becoming serious.

"It's not just about your job. It's about friendship and comradery. It's about having insider knowledge of the world, seeing events happen before anyone knows about it. It's about us," Kara said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I left you hanging but I want to make my own mark on the world as you have," James said.

"Just get a job in Metropolis. We can have lunch, kick-ass on bad-guys. I mean, what's going to happen to Guardian now?" Kara asked.

"Retired," James said bluntly.

Kara stared at James with a serious expression. "You can't do this to me, James. I...need you here."

"You don't need me to fight petty criminals," James said dismissively.

"I don't physically, okay, but you keep me sane and balanced. You have always been my conscience," Kara told him.

"And you ignore everything I say," James reminded her.

"Cat, Winn, and now you? I mean...fuck, who's next," Kara said becoming distressed.

James gave her a hug. "What about Lena?" Kara asked.

"Ever since her brother was defeated again, she's become bitter, angry, and hostile. She's obsessed with work. It's not working out between us," James said.

"Is this about Kelly? I'll find a way to send her back if it means you stay," Kara offered.

"I mean, it is a factor, not going to lie," James admitted. "But can you really do that to Alex?"

"I've done worse," Kara frowned.

"This is happening. This has been building for some time now. Andrea was just the straw that broke the camel's back. It was a sign for me that I need to move on," James told her.

"Well, we should visit Hank before you leave," Kara said seriously contemplating Hank giving James a lobotomy.

Kara and James entered Hank's PI office only to find him on his ass. "Holy shit, dude. Have too much to drink and you didn't even invite me?" Kara asked offended.

"He looks fucked up," James said.

"Well...shit," Kara said looking around and realizing he had been attacked.

* * *

Alex and Brainiac 5 quickly arrived on the scene. "This should help with your pain temporarily," Alex said giving Hank an injection.

Kara showed him a Martian Manhunter action figure. "Who attacked you and where did he touch you?"

"Kara, that isn't helping," Alex scolded her.

"He was the asshole that released Midnight. He said he was my brother. At first, I didn't believe him but now I know it must be true," Hank said seriously.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"This is a specific form of Martian agony. In the early days of Mars, there were two brothers, Phoebus and Demos. Their rivalry and bloodshed caused the split between the Green and White Martians. To prevent this ever happening again, a curse was placed on the Green Martians. It is the punishment for brother attacking brother," Hank explained.

"I don't recall you ever mentioning a brother," Kara said.

"I never knew I had one. It seems unthinkable but perhaps his existence was hidden from me by my parents," Hank said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Hank, that sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"I agree, he would have to be hidden from the entire Martian community's hive mind," Alex seconded.

"I didn't write the script!" Hank exploded.

"We're going to find him and kick his ass," Kara said resolved.

"There is no cure for this on the planet," Hank said miserably.

"There is in the future," Brainiac 5 brought up.

Everyone stared at him. "And...when were you going to bring this up?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"Kara also knew of this treatment," Brainiac 5 snitched.

"You little shit," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"Hate you, hate you both," Hank said painfully.

"What's the treatment?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Q-rays, they're waves between X-rays and Gamma rays," Brainiac 5 explained. "You haven't heard of them because they were discovered after the dark ages."

"Actually, Kelly's been using Q-rays for some time at Obsidian for her brain-computer interface," Alex brought up.

"Well, no time like the present to create the future," Brainiac 5 said awkwardly.

Kara then got a phone call from Nia. "You need to get here immediately. Andrea is on a rampage and she won't start the meeting until everyone is present."

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Kara said and then hung up. "Where were we?"

"I'll have the DEO scan for Green Martians and get Hank over to Kelly," Alex said.

Kara pulled Brainiac 5 aside. "You fucking with the future again?"

"I may have suggested a few ideas to Kelly over brunch," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara tensed up upon hearing that word. "Why? What's your play?"

"It doesn't matter how technologically advanced this society becomes. In four hundred years, it will all be gone anyway. I just want to perform some experiments and improve the quality of life around here until we go back," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fine, whatever, you do you," Kara allowed and then left to see what was so important at Catco.

* * *

Kara entered the meeting fashionably late. "Kara, we can finally get started," Andrea said pissed-off.

"Did I hold you all up. I...am...so...sorry," Kara said with false sincerity.

Kara and Nia sat down in front of a tablet. "What's this?" Nia asked of it.

"These tablets come from Obsidian North. All work will be filed through a portal only accessible through these tablets," Andrea said.

"Back in England, where I'm from, we'd be lucky to get legal pads," William Dey joked.

"Isn't your wife a lawyer? Shouldn't you have legal pads all over your house?" a co-worker asked skeptically.

"Get all the way off my back," William glared at him.

"So, if someone hacks even one of these tablets, we're all fucked, basically," Kara brought up.

"So, for writing assignments, I need interesting takes," Andrea ordered ignoring Kara's warning. "Kara, you're on the fashion beat."

"Am I being punished?" Kara wondered.

"I want to see how low you can go. Let's see if you can stretch that muscle," Andrea said.

"No one beats me at limbo, no one," Kara said competitively. "By the way, I personally know someone who may or may not have worked here that may or may not be running for US Senate as a Republican," Kara brought up.

"Why is that an interesting take?" Andrea asked unimpressed.

"He's Black," Kara added.

"What the _fuck_?" several co-workers said all at once. Andrea had a stupified expression on her face. "You know what? I think you should do both."

"Did I just volunteer to do extra work?" Kara kicked herself.

"But mine first, and I want it on my desk by lunch," Andrea ordered.

"Yeah, but it's already ten," Kara reminded her.

"Thank you," Andrea said ending the meeting.

"Good thing I finally got here because that meeting was all about me," Kara remarked.

* * *

Kara made photocopies of pages Brainiac 5 had already given her for her fashion assignment as per usual. Having a friend that could access the entire Internet, surveillance cameras, web-cameras, phones, and any other electronic device had its benefits.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm stuck here for a while. Andrea has been riding my ass hard today but the second you get a hit, I'll blow out of here," Kara assured her.

Kara then noticed Nia surrounded by sushi containers. "Nia?"

"Have one," Nia offered.

"Let me guess, this is Barney," Kara assumed.

"He brought me my favorite breakfast. It was perfect," Nia said.

"You really have low standards," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Don't you find this a bit excessive?" Nia asked concerning the three dozen boxes around her desk.

"Food is Barney's language of love," Kara lied.

"I think I need to tell Barney that this is thirty-five boxes of sushi too much," Nia said assertively.

"It's always best to be blunt, to the point, and honest with your partners. But until then, I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts," Kara said taking two boxes and declining to tell her she was in on it.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 reported to Alex. "I just configured all possible energy signatures based on J'onn's DNA."

"You really are on top of everything, Barney," Alex said impressed.

"Well, not everything," Brainiac 5 said referring to Nia. "I began this morning by executing a perfect breakfast for Nia Nall based on her previous order history. She called it the best morning ever."

"You're fucking with me, aren't you? You know what went down between me and Kelly, don't you?" Alex said scornfully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brainiac 5 lied. "I have also provided her favorite lunch also based on her previous order history. The key to a successful relationship is knowing your partner fully."

"I don't know if that's really true," Alex said defensively. "You spy on Nia gathering data on all of her purchases and eating habits. For you, there is no mystery. You perfectly align yourself with your target because you don't have any needs in this area. A healthy relationship has to have compromise, push-and-shove, and you are just spoon-feeding Nia what she wants."

"Then we shall see which of us is successful in the end," Brainiac 5 challenged.

"I was successful with Maggie until I wasn't. Relationships are not a game you win or lose," Alex told him.

"How enlightening," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. "Would poisoning Kelly this morning not be considered a loss?"

"Fuck you, Barney. How do you know about that?" Alex hissed.

"I know of your Internet search history," Brainiac 5 said giving her a half-truth.

"I got to thinking, what else could I kill her with," Alex said distressed.

"Is that a trick question?" Brainiac 5 wondered knowing all of Kelly's allergies on her medical file.

"I really like her, Barney, like a lot. And I don't want to kill her," Alex said.

"Loving someone and wanting to kill them are not mutually exclusive," Brainiac 5 said.

"You are one creepy fuck," Alex remarked.

"Kelly and you are still in the beginning stages," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"That's what I am talking about. When did this happen?" Alex wondered. "When did my feelings for Kelly become this strong? And how I can feel this way about someone I barely know?"

"You want the truth?" Brainiac 5 asked slyly.

"I can handle it," Alex said.

"James Olsen has been considering leaving our circle for some time causing Kara some distress. In order to keep him here in Metropolis, I had to set the stage, so to speak, to give him personal reasons to stay. That reason was the arrival of his sister, who I knew to be just like you, and therefore I have created an environment in which both of them do not wish to leave," Brainiac 5 said.

Alex gave him a stupified look. "However, it appears James may be leaving anyway, despite my best efforts, and therefore your relationship with Kelly is profitable only in so far as it has shifted towards her insider knowledge of Obsidian North," Brainiac 5 continued.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you planned this whole thing out," Alex realized.

"Did you really think all of this was a coincidence?" Brainiac 5 smirked. "I am the master match-maker."

"You're just fucking with me. You didn't really do that, did you? You're just trying to get me to break up with her or maybe push me forward. This is all a manipulation, isn't it?" Alex tried to figure it out.

"You trying to figure me out is like trying to figure out God. Don't try, just live your life under the illusion you have free will," Brainiac 5 advised.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"To preserve what little sanity Kara has left. With each passing day, she is without her real family, hating her job, realizing the futility of all her heroics, and protecting you from one disaster after another. I have to ensure she never breaks or we are all fucked," Brainiac 5 replied.

Suddenly an alarm went off as Malefic was detected breaking the tension. "I found him, five miles from here," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

"Great, get everyone out there. I'll call Supergirl," Alex said getting back to real business.

* * *

Kara was busy surfing the web and not doing her job when she got a call from Alex. "Oh really? Don't make contact with him until I get there," she said and then hung up.

"Where are you going?" William asked her as she left.

"Piss-off," Kara said walking past him.

As soon as she left, William called up a mysterious man. "I know I have said I wasn't going to do this anymore, but I need a favor tracking someone in Metropolis: Kara Danvers."

Kara overheard William on his phone and then pushed a button on her watch.

* * *

Supergirl created sonic booms as she perfectly landed in a sewer underneath a factory plant. Alex and Brainiac 5 were already present. "I'm glad you decided to use the new suit," Brainiac 5 said appreciatively.

"It is very comfortable, thank you," Kara said pleased with it.

"What about all that bullshit about you wearing the '50s look to mock your enemies?" Alex reminded her.

"Alex, what's the point of mocking someone if you're just going to kill them in the end," Kara smiled.

"Where's J'onn's brother?" Alex asked.

"Close," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Take your time. I have all day," Kara told him.

"There's some interference. There's someone else in here," Brainiac 5 detected.

Suddenly, a White Martian dropped down and roared at them. Alex immediately shot at him with her laser pistol. "I'll remind you, director, there are gas lines around here," Brainiac 5 told her.

William Dey climbed down into the sewer looking for Kara. "Are you sure she's down here?" he asked his mysterious colleague.

"I'm sure," he replied.

A White Martian nearly took him out as he battled Kara. "Holy fuck!" William shouted as he saw the snarling White Martian.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused. "Get out, now!"

The White Martian got away from the distracted Kara and went straight for Alex. Brainiac 5 got in the way and entangled the White Martian in cables. "Now, to see what you know," Brainiac 5 said as a cable opened up into a blade pointed at his forehead.

"No!" Malefic intervened grabbing the White Martian and sending them both through the wall. Brainiac 5 snapped off his cables as they were embedded in the wall.

Kara eyed the wall but couldn't see past it with her X-ray vision. "They're gone," she said.

"Well...shit," Alex sighed.

* * *

The three of them got back on the surface and casually strolled away. "That was Kelly on the phone. Hank is okay. His pain is gone," Alex said.

"Why is Hank in pain?" Kara asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb, Kara," Alex scolded her.

"So, where did that creature go?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"I do not know. His signal disappeared when he went through that wall," Brainiac 5 admitted. "You could have saved us both some trouble by not saving William Dey. He is a liability."

"Your messages are not always clear as to who to kill and who to save," Kara excused.

"I was the one that called you," Alex corrected.

"I received your call and his messages at the same time, alright," Kara said defensively.

"I have to get back to the DEO," Alex said urgently.

"I recommend you take a shower and a change of clothes," Brainiac 5 advised.

"Can I talk to you for a moment," Alex said pulling Kara aside.

"What is the problem now?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Barney has been manipulating Kelly and me to keep you from going crazy. You need to get your shit together because I can't be holding your hand forever," Alex scolded.

"Where is this coming from? You call me, I'm here," Kara said annoyed.

"Kelly's happy, I'm happy, is that why you're doing this? You don't want Kelly and me to be happy?" Alex accused.

"No," Kara denied.

"Then get your shit together, get it all together, and put it in a backpack. All your shit so it's together and if you have to take it somewhere, take it to the shit store and sell it or something or put it in the shit museum. I don't care what you do. You just have to get it together, alright," Alex told her off.

Kara simply stared speechless as Brainiac 5 came to her side. "I'm sorry you had to witness that," he said.

"I think I like the other Alex better," Kara said wiping away a tear.

* * *

At Catco, Kara was hauled before Andrea. "I got your article. Very impressive, well researched. I may need William to edit it though."

"And that's okay. Where is William, by the way?" Kara wondered.

"You're right, I haven't seen him this last hour," Andrea said looking around the office. "Well, since you're so good, here's more work. The pile on the right is for you."

Kara frowned at the pile. She then confronted Willam as he came in. "Where have you been?" Kara asked him.

"Wait, where were you?" he asked confused.

"I was here the whole time. What's your excuse?" Kara asked.

William gave her a confused look. "I just stole all your stories and made them my own because that's what friends do. We journalists have to support each other," Kara added.

"There's been some kind of mistake," William said not understanding what had just happened.

"Clearly," Kara rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 walked with Supergirl. "I have my fingers in both L Corp and Obsidian North and have given them both the impression they are spying on each other."

"You intend to have them destroy each other," Kara grinned amusedly.

"Precisely. As it happens, Lena has a valuable prisoner, Eve Tesschmacher. Lena has been experimenting with her mind to extract information and gain her compliance. Once she successfully links Eve to her computer program, Hope, I will then have access to that information as well," Brainiac 5 said.

"What is the point?" Kara asked curiously.

"We are a Holy Trinity of all-powerful, all-knowing, and all-good. I just wish to fulfill my role of the three," Brainiac 5.

"If you are all-knowledgable, then who is all-good?" Kara asked him.

"That, my dear, is you," Brainiac 5 said kissing her hand.

"You flatter me, Brainy," Kara laughed.

Brainiac 5 then got a phone call from Nia and became serious. "Nia, you are welcome. I assume you received the pizza delivery."

"Thank you for the pizzas but my dress is bursting at the seams. I'm pretty sure I have heartburn," Nia told him.

"Yes, my heart burns for you too," Brainiac 5 replied as Kara smiled overhearing the conversation.

"You're not listening to me," Nia said frustrated.

"But you said you loved this. Remember, best morning ever," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"I do, I did, I love all the things you do to make me happy. But I love lots of things, stupid buddy comedies, and _Taylor Swift_ , and quiet nights, poetry, and just spending time with you," Nia said.

"Don't feel like you're being demanding. I love those things too," Brainiac 5 lied.

"So, you'll chill on the food," Nia requested.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed and then hung up.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Kara asked curiously.

"It's reverse psychology, my dear. Today, I have given her too much food. For a long time afterward, she will never ask it of me again," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"You train her like a dog," Kara smiled amusedly.

"I suppose so," Brainiac 5 considered.

* * *

Kara hosted a still suffering Hank at her apartment giving him some coffee. "Thank you. Knowing I am linked to someone that betrayed my people so violently is unsettling," Hank said. "It makes me worry. If this memory was taken from me, what else about myself good or bad may I not know about myself."

"My mother sent patriots to the Phantom Zone and my father worked on a biological weapon that can kill an entire sentient species on a planet in mass genocide. We don't get to decide our family, but we do decide our friends," Kara told him.

"Then, I'm fucked," Hank joked.

"Yeah, you are," Kara pushed him playfully.

"I appreciate you letting me be here. Shouldn't you be working?" Hank asked.

"Trying to get rid of me, already? Please, I welcome the distraction. Andrea is on my ass and this William guy is trying to follow me," Kara said.

"Kick his ass," Hank advised.

"I couldn't," Kara said vaguely. "He's sneaky and I think he's sabotaging me. He's got this smug British accent. I feel sorry for his wife. I don't know how much longer I can put up with this shit. James and Cat never made me work and everything has changed."

"Well, the Kara Danvers I know quits everything when it gets too hard," Hank said knowingly.

"Thanks, asshole," Kara rolled her eyes.

"If someone is trying to sabotage you, make them fall into your trap," Hank told her.

* * *

Alex came out of her shower with a towel around her. "Did I leave the door unlocked?" she wondered as she saw Kelly standing there in the kitchen.

"Yep," Kelly replied.

"I'm going to get some clothes on. You open the wine," Alex said to her.

"Isn't it a little early to drink?" Kelly wondered.

"I'm no longer an alcoholic," Alex insisted dropping her towel on the floor.

Kelly squeezed the wine bottle a little too hard sending the cork flying. Alex finally got dressed warmly and came over to her. "To a successful day," Kelly said.

"To an exhausting day," Alex said clinking wine glasses. "And thank you for helping J'onn. You are a miracle worker."

"It was nothing. You're the real hero, almost catching J'onn's brother. I feel like I barely understand what you guys do," Kelly said putting her hand on Alex's. "How did you find him?"

"You know what, let's not order out. I still have that blueberry pancake batter still in the fridge," Alex tested her.

"You eat pancakes...for dinner?" Kelly questioned.

"Well, you know, I don't want it to go to waste or anything," Alex said opening the fridge.

"Well, okay then," Kelly allowed.

Alex pushed a button on her watch alerting Supergirl. Kelly was on her in a flash. "You're not my girlfriend," Alex accused.

"No shit," Kelly replied.

* * *

Supergirl kicked the door open to Alex's apartment and found Alex coming out of the bathroom. "You in trouble?" Kara asked.

"I must have bumped it," Alex said referring to her watch.

"Well, I'm not apologizing," Kara said referring to the door.

"What's with the suit change? You're not wearing pants," Alex pointed out.

"It still needs to be washed from being in the sewer," Kara said.

"That makes sense," Alex allowed.

"So, I might as well hang out with you then," Kara said drinking Kelly's wine glass and opening the fridge. She then closed it unimpressed. "Why would you make blueberry pancakes? Don't you know Kelly is deathly allergic? Knowing your partner's weaknesses is the first thing you learn about someone."

"Sure," Alex replied awkwardly.

"Alex, just because your relationship with Kelly was a contrived machination of Barney doesn't mean it's broken. Every day is a new day where you decide whether you love someone or not. You know, forget about the past. Make this day a brand new start," Kara told her.

"If you say so," Alex replied.

"I do say so," Kara said and then fired heat vision blasting away the left side of her face. Alex fell to the floor in a heap.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Kara smirked. "Alex, did you get all that back there? It was meant for you," Kara said to Alex taped up in the bathroom.

Malefic, still disguised as Alex, suddenly escaped out the window as his wound had regenerated. "Oh snap," Kara said, pleased she could get another round with him.

Kara flew after him, tackled him, and then hit the street pavement hard buckling it. Kara and Malefic got back up quickly. "So, you think disguising yourself as Alex will keep me from killing your ass? You're quite mistaken," Kara said to him.

Malefic backhanded Kara to the face, kicked her leg, and went for another punch. Kara easily cast him into the air where he fell near a truck. Kara went for another lethal heat vision strike. Malefic tore off the mirror of the truck to deflect her. Kara aimed slightly lower than the mirror blasting a hole in his chest.

Kara laughed as she casually walked towards Malefic. Hank then arrived on the scene. Malefic quickly recovered and threw the truck at some civilians. Kara ignored the civilians as the truck was thrown their way. "I got this. Get my brother," Hank said blocking the falling truck from hitting the bystanders.

Malefic punched at Kara with no effect. Kara lazily punched him back devastating him. "You have no idea how therapeutic this is," Kara mocked as Malefic still appeared as Alex.

Guardian and Kelly arrived on the scene on a motorcycle. "I'm going to help those people...with something," James said taking off. "Move your ass," he ordered the scared shit-less civilians.

Kara cocked her right hand for a killing blow when Kelly got in between them. "Why are you fighting?" she shouted at them. Kara stopped herself just in time. "That's not Alex, that's Malefic," Hank told her.

"Oh, shit," Kelly realized.

Malefic went for a lethal punch to Kelly's back. Kara got there just in time backhanding Kelly to the pavement saving her. Kara and Malefic went into a wrestling hold. The real Alex looked out the window and saw Kelly on the pavement hurt. She then saw herself fighting Kara.

"Really?" Kara said unimpressed with Malefic. She took hold of him and smashed his face through a car window. She then flung his body on top of the car's hood where he dropped down to the pavement groaning.

"Come on, show me what a real Martian can do," Kara said to him.

Malefic got up and phased his fist into her chest. Kara suddenly disappeared, an illusion. The real Kara punched Malefic to the pavement. Malefic then fired heat vision at her. Kara quickly overpowered him with her own sending him right back down. "Bitch, please," Kara mocked.

Malefic took to the air with Kara in hot pursuit. The two traded blows in the air as Malefic was pummeled. Alex and Kelly watched as Kara and Malefic fought in the air. "She's just toying with him," Alex frowned.

Kara backhanded Malefic back to the ground where he hit the pavement hard creating a crater. Alex and Kelly lost their footing from the impact. Alex got up and noticed two Kellys in front of her. "Oh shit," she realized pulling out her pistol.

"Alex, it's me," Kelly (1) said.

"Alex, listen to me, hold us both here until help comes," Kelly (2) said.

"He's just stalling. Shoot him" Kelly (1) said.

Alex went back-and-forth between them. Kara landed and casually walked up to all three of them. Alex suddenly fired at Kelly (1) forcing her to change back to Malefic. "Get back," Kara told them both.

Alex took Kelly away from the injured Malefic. Kara cocked her right hand back and then punched Malefic hard to the gut. The impact shattered the skyscraper and car windows all down the street. Civilians fell to the ground stunned. Kara smirked as she saw the result. Malefic grunted in agony as his left side, arm, and shoulder were blown off.

"Welcome to Earth," Kara mocked.

Malefic glared at her and then sank into the ground escaping. "Well...shit," Kara recalled he could do that.

* * *

That night, Supergirl dropped into Alex's apartment. "Your landlord will be pleased to know that the building is sound, but I can't speak for your reputation with your neighbors," Kara smiled amused.

"So, that was your brother, the traitor?" James asked for clarification.

"Yes, and I think this is far from over," Hank said.

"Nice," Kara said wanting another round.

"If I dig deeper into my mind, I might know his next move. Kelly, do you think it could be possible to do that with Obsidian Tech?" Hank asked her.

"Any higher on the setting and your brain could reset for good. We can't take that chance," Kelly objected.

"Oh really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"You could have killed Malefic without trouble. This isn't a game," Alex exploded on Kara.

"We don't know who sent him. There could be a bigger threat behind him," Kara said obviously.

You risked people's lives," Alex chided her.

"It's not the first time, it won't be the last," Kara mocked.

"Not when it involves Kelly," Alex yelled at her.

"I don't have to take this. I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara stormed out.

* * *

Later that evening, Kelly gave Alex a list of things she was allergic to. "Blueberries, hazelnut, bees, and cats," she listed off.

"Good God, how did you survive?" Alex wondered.

"Very carefully," Kelly said.

"Listen, we haven't been together for very long and someone told me a long time ago to be more inductive about who I am with. I didn't follow his advice and I was very passionately in love with someone I wasn't compatible with, never could be compatible with. I know now that I should get to know everything about you, your beliefs, your ideals, your goals, your hobbies, and your needs before we go deeper with this," Alex said cautiously.

"How very mature of you. Is there something you want to ask me?" Kelly asked.

Alex took a deep breath. "Kelly...how do you feel about kids?"

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 entered a secure room and placed a helmet over his head with three glowing dots. A hologram appeared to him of one of his drones discussing poetry to Nia. Another hologram appeared of a drone in Obsidian North watching Andrea, another drone spied on James as he looked over Smithsonian history pictures in a bar, another drone acted as a homeless man as he witnessed Willam Dey help at a soup kitchen, and finally, the last drone suddenly became operational.

"Hope," Lena addressed as Eve approached her inside her lab.

"Good morning, Miss Luthor," Brainiac 5 greeted inside Eve's body.

"Since Andrea has taken my lenses, we need a new plan. We don't need Andrea's tech. With your help, we can build our own and together we can rebuild humanity," Lena said ambitiously.

"Very good, Miss Luthor," Brainiac 5 nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't impressed by how the CW put Alex and Kelly together so quickly or so coincidentally at the end of Season 4. I, therefore, made it so that it was all arranged by Brainiac 5's manipulation. This season will definitely be one where Brainiac 5 will have a significant role for better or worse for all of the characters involved.


	145. Crisis on Earth-X Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overgirl from Earth-X comes to Earth-38 asking for help for her heart condition. The DEO gang is divided on what to do.

**Earth-X**

Oliver Konig had finished a glorious speech to political elite snobs that kissed up to him at the capitol building in Washington DC. Each one of them wore a swastika band on their arms with a slight detail change. The four ends of the swastikas were arrow points. Oliver was the current Fuhrer of a still divided world. His regime, over the last several decades, had conquered all of Europe, Northern Africa, the Middle East, and the eastern side of North and South America. The other great power, the Empire of Japan, had conquered all of East Asia, Australia, India, and the western side of North and South America. The two sides met at the Rocky Mountains creating an uneasy buffer zone between them.

On this occasion, Oliver was wearing a nice suit with a swastika pin on it. He kissed his wife, Kara, lovingly as he made his way out of the building with her. As he entered his car, Oliver smiled as he saw his flag on the nearby buildings. Oliver and Kara entered their limo and then suddenly the car exploded. Secret Service scattered as metal shrapnel was thrown everywhere. When the smoke had cleared, Kara was on Oliver's back shielding him from harm. Fireballs were thrown about as security forces moved in.

Kara got to her feet casting off her ruined white dress in favor of her Overgirl uniform. She eyed a slightly dazed Oliver. "I'll handle them," Kara said as the Freedom Fighters appeared on the capitol lawn.

Oliver nodded and then went with his security detail away from the scene. Kara then focused on the Freedom Fighters numbering seven American superheroes that had been a thorn in her side for years. Kara then heard Native American language, a language she didn't understand, in their earpieces. At their hidden command center, master strategist and tech wizard, Winn Schott Jr. eyed Kara's power level on the screen.

"It's like before. It's fluctuating," he said to them through a translator.

"I hope it is enough," Uncle Sam said gravely. He was the leader of the Freedom Fighters, a spirit-like entity that could possess any patriotic American wiling to fight. He was tall, slender, appearing in his seventies, and dressed in a stars-and-stripes suit. He was the only being on the planet that gave Kara pause.

With him at his side was Firebrand, Human Bomb, Phantom Lady, Black Candor, Miss America, Red Bee, and Ray. They all brought unique gifts to the table and had learned to fight as a unit. Firebrand was a young man with blond hair, wore a black-and-red suit with a prominent white star on his chest, and had control over fire. He was the one that had dared to attack the Fuhrer. Human Bomb wore a black EOD suit to protect others from himself. Every drop of sweat, blood, or hair follicle had the ability to ignite causing a powerful explosion. He could even cause his whole body to explode with nuclear intensity. Despite this, he was generally a moral peaceful man. Uncle Sam often used him as his trump card to keep Kara at bay.

Phantom Lady was an ordinary woman with black hair typically wearing a slutty yellow outfit. She didn't have any powers herself but she wore a suit that allowed her invisibility, intangibility, and instant transporting a short distance. Black Candor was a mutant Navajo that had taught them all his language to disrupt the regime's ability to understand their transmissions. He had large black wings attached to his back allowing him to fly and could even manipulate the wind. Miss America could shrink herself to ant-size or become a giant manipulating the space between her atoms. Red Bee was a woman in a red suit with insect wings able to infect large populations with her pheromones while controlling plagues of insects. Finally, Ray had the ability to manipulate light and collect solar radiation for his purposes. He wore white pants, black chest armor, and a golden helmet that covered most of his face.

Normally, the Freedom Fighters would avoid direct confrontation with Kara but new information had been discovered that gave them the idea they had a chance against her. Kara was slightly surprised to see them all together. Usually, they attacked individually in sneak attacks.

"I grow tired of our little games. Perhaps, I'll kill one of you each time we meet. It was the Guardian last time. Who will it be this time, Sam?" Kara asked him.

"James died a patriot," Uncle Sam told her.

"We're all patriots here, Sam," Kara replied. "But you're on the wrong side of history. It was the English that founded this land but it was the Germans that built it with hard work, inventiveness, and entrepreneurial spirit."

"Yes and some of them were Jews," Uncle Sam replied.

Kara merely stared at him. "That was a long time ago," she downplayed.

"For me, it feels like yesterday," Uncle Sam said and then motioned for his team to attack.

Black Condor and Red Bee took to the air. Kara followed them with her eyes distracted. Phantom Lady rushed Kara with a Kryptonite blade in her hand. Kara noticed just in time avoiding her swipe. She fired heat vision at her only to have it go through her. Phantom Lady became invisible and then suddenly became visible as she swiped. The blade cut Kara's arm through her sleeve. Kara went for a kick only to have it go through her. Uncle Sam leaped up and landed closed to Kara. He punched her hard to the face forcing her to take a step back. Uncle Sam punched her with combinations like the boxer he was forcing her back a step with each blow. Kara cocked her fist back and punched Uncle Sam away from her. Phantom Lady then appeared with her blade to slit her throat. Kara clapped her hands forcing her to the ground from the shock-wave. Uncle Sam and Phantom Lady retreated away as a green explosion hit Kara.

Kara fell to her knees in pain and started wheezing. Miss America smirked as she had managed to jump onto Kara, place a Kryptonite bomb on her chest, return to normal size, and then detonate the bomb. "You bitch," Kara said painfully.

Miss America smirked as she reached giant-size and then slammed her fist into the ground where Kara was at creating a crater. Miss America withdrew her hand to see the damage and was surprised to see Kara gone. Kara blasted out of the ground and gave her an uppercut to the jaw. Miss America fell to the ground with a thud. Kara wrung her hand painfully as she dropped down to the ground.

Black Candor used his wings to create a wind storm around Kara. Firebrand then started launching fire bursts at Kara non-stop. A fire tornado roared around Kara. "Keep it up, guys," Winn told the group as he continued to monitor the fight.

The fire tornado became a pillar of ice from Kara's frost breath. She then punched through it collapsing it. Red Bee flung thousands of insects to swarm Kara. While they could not hurt her, their wings were agonizing to Kara's super-hearing. Kara went Prime incinerating the insects around her. Ray then took his chance to absorb the light coming off Kara to power himself. Kara quickly dropped out of Prime as she realized what he was doing. Ray then fired high-intensity light from his hands against Kara causing an explosion of light around her.

Kara emerged from the explosions a bit rattled and then fell to her knees. She began breathing heavily feeling pain in her chest and pulsing pain down her arm. Kara had never felt so weak or hurt before. For the first time since fighting Darkseid so many years ago, she felt genuine fear. Fear for herself and for her Reich. Kara got back to her feet and tried to shake it off.

Human Bomb took off his gloves, plucked a fingernail off his left hand, and then flung it at Kara. "That is so gross," Kara gagged.

The nail dopped by her boots and exploded. Kara shielded herself as the explosion devastated the park. "What the fuck?" Kara said painfully as she was cast to the ground. Uncle Sam walked through the smoke and gave Kara a condescending look.

"Your Reich is over," he told her.

"Without us, the Japanese will take over. Is that what you want?" Kara spat at him.

"One front at a time," Uncle Sam replied and then started giving her a beating.

Kara coughed up blood as she was punched hard to the chest. She tried to reach Prime but something was preventing her. Uncle Sam took advantage of her temporary weakness to give her an old-fashioned ass-whooping. Arrows rained down between them exploding as they hit the ground. Uncle Sam and Kara were thrown to the ground from the impact.

Oliver entered the battlefield in his Red Arrow uniform with a platoon of troops. With expert aim, he fired two arrows at Black Candor's wings dropping him out of the sky. Just as Phantom Lady materialized, Oliver bitch-slapped her with his bow sensing the disturbance in the air from her. Ray fired a beam of light straight at Oliver. He fired a bow that went through the light and exploded on his hands. Ray cried out in pain from his burned hands. Red Bee sent another swarm of insects down upon the platoon. Oliver fired in the air, the arrow let loose a concussion blast that killed the incoming insects. Firebrand fired on the platoon with firebombs. The platoon wore protective suits and masks. They raised their weapons and fired freeze laser beams at Firebrand freezing him solid.

"That's enough," Human Bomb told them as Oliver advanced threatening to take another body part off.

Oliver fired an arrow into his suit electrifying him. Human Bomb fell to the ground unconscious. Uncle Sam then became surrounded by Oliver and his men. "You didn't think I would come back, did you?" he mocked.

"Make my day," Uncle Sam spat on the ground.

"I could kill you but then you would just resurrect again. You won't kill yourself. That's not the American way, is it? Tell you what? I'm going to beat the shit out of you and send you to a gulag in Siberia. How does that sound?" Oliver said to him.

"So long as the American spirit exists, I shall remain. I was here before you were born. I will be here long after you die," Uncle Sam smiled.

Oliver extended a staff and proceed to beat the fuck out of Uncle Sam. Kara, meanwhile, felt horrible as she gasped for breath and could barely stand. Security forces apprehended the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Kara then suddenly collapsed on the grass. Oliver stopped what he was doing and came over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked stunned by her condition.

"My heart," Kara told him.

* * *

**Crisis on Earth X Part 3**

* * *

Kara was rushed to Metropolis General with a ventilator over her mouth. John Corben met up with Oliver in the hospital room. "Her heart has suffered irreparable damage from the strain of solar radiation. Her power comes from a circulatory system of energy pathways leading to and flowing from her heart. As her heart gets worse, so will her powers," he told him.

"So, we get her a new one," Oliver said simply. "We have plenty of prisoners to take from."

"It's not that simple. She requires a Kryptonian doner," John told her.

"We killed Superman decades ago. There's nothing left of him," Oliver said softly. "Is there any other way?"

"We have made strides in cloning human organs but not Kryptonian. I don't see any available options to us," John said regretfully.

"Are you saying she's going to die? I am the fucking Fuhrer. I will not allow it," Oliver grabbed a hold of him.

"Oliver...there is a way," Kara said weakly.

"What is it? I'll do anything it takes whether it be my own life or the whole world," Oliver said taking her hand.

"What I need, you cannot give me here on this world or in this universe," Kara said to him.

"You may not come back," Oliver said teary-eyed.

"I have to try for you and for the Reich," Kara told him caressing his face.

"Alright," Oliver nodded.

Oliver turned to John. "Make preparations to open the trans-dimensional portal," he ordered.

"That will knock out power to the entire East Coast," John told him.

Oliver wiped away his tears. "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

* * *

When they were ready, Kara put on a brave face as she walked towards the trans-dimensional portal. "I can't imagine the horrors you will witness over there," Oliver said to her. "I wish I could go with you."

"You are the Fuhrer. You must remain here with our people. I'll be back soon. I promise," Kara assured him.

Oliver and Kara kissed passionately. "Goodbye, my love," Kara said to him as she went towards the portal. Oliver then went to attention, his men followed suit, and then gave the Nazi salute until Kara had gone past the barrier.

* * *

**Earth XXXVIII**

In busy Metropolis, an old woman with a cane slowly walked across the street at a crosswalk. She was too slow to make it to the other side in time as the light turned green. Several cars rushed forward not caring if they ran her ass over. Supergirl landed with a thud in front of the old woman smashing into a car. As that car stopped abruptly, another rear-ended it. The old woman continued to march slowly to the other side. Kara then had to shield her from a truck by smashing into its engine block. Soon several cars had smashed into each other as Kara had stopped all traffic.

"How about you move a little faster?" Kara asked her.

"What? What did you say?" she asked stopping in the middle of the street.

"Get your ASS moving," Kara ordered.

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady," the old woman told her off.

"I may not look it, but I'm past sixty so don't try to pull that card on me," Kara said undeterred as she stopped more cars from hitting them both from the other lane of traffic.

"Hey, how about you move that old hag to the other side of the street, will yea," one driver yelled at Kara.

"How about you take a New York hotdog and shove it up your ass?" Kara replied.

The old woman finally made it to the other side of the street. "It's like all I'm good for is being a traffic cop these days," Kara sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a portal opened throwing cars out of the way and shattering windows of the nearby stores. The people of Metropolis gave the portal an odd look as Overgirl emerged from it. The portal then quickly collapsed. Kara looked around at the people staring at her and noticed the American flags everywhere. The people began to point and take pictures of her. Kara took a few steps and then collapsed on the pavement.

At the DEO, Alex stared at surveillance footage of Kara's collapse. "Is that really her?" Alex asked Brainiac 5 suspecting it could be Malefic.

"It's her," Brainiac 5 said as he examined her heat signature. "There's something definitely wrong with her," he said as her power fluctuated.

"Get her here," Alex ordered him.

Brainiac 5 nodded and then flew off out of the DEO building. He landed gracefully next to Kara, scooped her up into his arms, and then flew her back to the DEO. Kara was immediately placed in the infirmary and given a ventilator. Brainiac 5 used Kryptonite needles to place a catheter in her vein keeping it open. He then started giving her medication to stabilize her.

"Get me Lena on the phone," Alex barked at one of her subordinates.

"What for?" Supergirl scoffed as she strolled in.

Alex simply stared at her. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I saved an old lady from getting her ass run over. Maybe later, I'll help a cat out of a tree," Kara said sitting down and putting her boots on the desk.

"Are you still treating Supergirl?" Alex radioed Brainiac 5.

"Affirmative," he replied.

Alex then stared at Kara. "Come with me."

* * *

Kara and Alex entered the infirmary and found a second Kara in a white hospital gown being treated by Brainiac 5. "Long time, no see," Kara said to her in German.

"How did you recognize me?" Kara(X) asked surprised.

"I saw the swastika tattoo on your chest. X-ray vision: It is a...," Kara said.

"A bitch," Kara(X) smiling finishing the catchphrase.

"You're not looking too hot. Get your ass kicked again?" Kara asked her.

"Actually...," Kara(X) said awkwardly.

"Wait...she's the Nazi version of you from Earth-X," Alex suddenly realized.

"Yeah," Kara said as if it were nothing.

Alex pulled Kara aside. "Why the fuck are we treating her? She's a fucking Nazi."

"There's no need to whisper. She has super-hearing just as I do," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Alex said coming back to the center of the room. "Discharge her," she ordered Brainiac 5.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara said unimpressed with her.

"I can't. It violates the Hippocratic oath," Brainiac 5 refused.

"Like you give a shit," Alex glared at him. "Tell me, what happens to me and my family in your universe?" she demanded of Kara(X).

"Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers are accomplished scientists in the fields of medical science. They helped in the cure for cancer. As for their daughter, Alex Danvers is a medical doctor in Midvale, married, and has two kids," Kara(X) recalled. "I only know this because I knew you would ask," she added.

"Married to a woman, right?" Alex questioned.

"Is that...a serious question?" Kara(X) wondered. "The cure for homosexuality was made a priority by Oliver. Those suffering from it have finally been given relief."

"Gays don't suffer for it," Alex said offended.

Kara(X) eyed Alex's lack of a wedding ring. "Clearly," she mocked.

"What happens to those who refuse the cure?" Alex asked.

Kara(X) gave her an uncomfortable look. "One cannot refuse. It's one's duty as a citizen of the Fatherland to either produce or adopt at least two children in a heterosexual marriage. Fornication, prostitution, adultery, divorce, and abortion are all banned."

"Sounds like an awesome place to live," Alex said sarcastically.

"I assure you, the Japanese are far worse," Kara(X) said.

"I think I can handle anime, Hello Kitty, and tentacle porn," Alex scoffed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Kara(X) shook her head.

"Why are you here? Social visit?" Kara asked changing the subject.

"I need your help. My heart is weakening from too much solar radiation exposure," Kara(X) said.

"Is that a thing?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Theoretically. She is a lot older than you are. It's possible her cells are unable to maintain that kind of power for so long," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fuck," Kara said worriedly.

"Do not fret. There is an easy solution," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Oh really? What?" Kara asked.

"We use the Harun-El to replicate your heart. Lena attempted several experiments in this way," Brainiac 5 said.

"Do we need Lena to help with this?" Alex asked.

Brainiac 5 eyed Alex and then Kara. "We could use her participation."

"How do we replicate Kara's heart if it's still in her body?" Alex asked.

"We would have to remove Kara's heart, replicate it, and then put it back in," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"No, no, fuck no, no," Alex told him.

"Do I get a say in this?" Kara wondered.

"How would you even be able to do that? Her flesh can't be penetrated, it's invincible," Alex asked.

"Finally, some respect," Kara smiled.

"A Kryptonite scalpel would be required. We would also need a steady flow of Kryptonite rays to avoid Kara's body from automatically trying to heal itself closing up the wound before the heart is put back in," Brainiac 5 said.

"Keeps getting better-and-better," Alex said disagreeably. "Could she die?"

"I cannot calculate the probability at this time but it's not zero," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"I forbid it," Alex told him.

"It is Kara's decision to make," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"And this is my DEO," Alex pointed out.

"Why are you being such a hater? If I die, Barney will just restart the timeline," Kara said dismissively.

"Unless, of course, he doesn't. Then, we're all fucked," Alex argued.

"I always thought I enjoyed your full confidence, director," Brainiac 5 said disappointedly.

"Don't start with me, Barney. We have a marriage of convenience. I don't trust you for shit especially after what you pulled with Kelly and me," Alex said angrily.

"Barney, why would you tell her that?" Kara asked stunned.

"Slip of the tongue," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"You two are unbelievable in your arrogance, selfishness, and immaturity," Alex scolded.

"Can it really be done?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Yes, but we need more Harun-El from Argo City," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

Kara and Alex had a chat outside the infirmary. "She can still hear us," Kara reminded her.

"I don't give a shit. I just need some air. This is a terrible idea. She's a God damn Nazi and her husband is the Fuhrer," Alex told her.

"This might come as a shocker to you but the world is not black-and-white," Kara said condescendingly.

"It is when it comes to this," Alex told her.

"And what of all the German soldiers that are now old in Germany now? If they need an organ transplant, do we just fuck'em?" Kara asked.

"She's not a soldier. She's their Supergirl. She's in charge," Alex reminded her.

"Maybe, I can make her step down if we agree to help her," Kara said half-heartedly.

"You really don't give a shit, do you?" Alex realized.

"It's in another universe. There are infinite universes out there, Alex. There's bound to be one where everyone is gay and straights are being oppressed," Kara said dramatically.

"That doesn't make any sense. How could...you know what, you're just fucking with me," Alex said angrily.

"I have killed so many people, I mean...a shit-ton of people," Kara said wide-eyed. "Just for once, I want to save a life."

"You're so full of shit. You have an opportunity to save yourself and your ego demands that you help. That's what this is all about," Alex sensed.

"Winter is coming, Alex. If you sacrifice this Supergirl, you sacrifice all of Earth-X," Kara told her.

"Then let them die," Alex said seriously.

"Wow, who's the Nazi now?" Kara asked unimpressed and walked away.

Alex leaned against the guardrails not sure what to think anymore.

* * *

The Vindicator Cruiser took off from Earth towards Argo City. Kara(X) was back in her Overgirl uniform and was feeling a little better. "So, how come you never went for a double-S crest design?" Kara antagonized.

"I was never part of the SS," Kara(X) replied.

"But it would look so cool if you did," Kara said.

"This is our family crest. I don't see you putting a giant A in your crest," Kara(X) replied.

"Why the pants?" Kara asked. "I wear the skirt to mock my enemies before I kill them."

"Ah, some Japanese soldiers are known for putting Hello Kitty stickers on their rifles," Kara(X) recalled.

"The difference between you and me is that I don't want to kill people. I dress this way to inspire fear, so people know not to fuck with me. You dress the way you do because you invite people to challenge you, you invite them to die," Kara(X) said.

"Damn," Kara said thoughtfully.

"We're here," Brainiac 5 interrupted them as the cruiser landed on Argo.

"I'm just going to stay on the ship," Kara said. "You give her a tour of the place," she directed Brainiac 5.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 said and then exited with Kara(X).

* * *

It wasn't long before Brainiac 5 and Kara(X) met a crowd of people still all wearing beige. Their black outfits clashed with the colorful environment. "Your people won't give up the Harun-El willingly. I shall take my leave now."

"What shall I do?" Kara(X) asked him as he left.

"Socialize?" Brainiac 5 shrugged and then morphed into a random Kryptonian.

Kara(X) frowned and then noticed one particular Kryptonian coming out to see her. She was youthful as ever wearing a blue dress. Kara(X) stared at the woman and then ran over to her. Alura and Kara(X) hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Kara(X) cried tears of joy.

"How?" she asked in Kryptonian.

"What do you mean?" Alura asked confused. "You're acting like this is the first time seeing me."

"It's just been so long," Kara(X) said wiping away tears.

"I thought you hated me," Alura said confused.

"I could never hate you, mother. You have always been in my heart, through the good and bad, through war and peace," Kara(X) said to her.

"Sounds like you've been having too much fun on Earth," Alura smiled warmly. "Come, let us have a meal together. I'll invite Thara."

"Yes, please do," Kara(X) recalled her best friend.

As they came to Alura's house, Thara and Winn came by. Kara(X) embraced Thara and then noticed Winn. A chill went through her as she saw him. "Hey, Kara, how's Earth these days?" Winn asked smiling.

* * *

**Earth-X**

The Freedom Fighters walked past scores of dead or near-dead Reich soldiers as they approached the trans-dimensional portal. Winn worked the controls and figured out where Kara(X) had been sent. "She went to Earth-38," he said to Uncle Sam.

"She's trying to enlist the help of Supergirl in this universe to save her," Uncle Sam realized.

"We can't let that happen. She's sick. This could be our only chance to destroy her for good," Winn said.

"Agreed," Uncle Sam said to him.

"Use this to open a portal back," Winn said giving him a remote.

"The end of the Reich is at hand," Uncle Sam said confidently and then led the Freedom Fighters through the portal.

* * *

**Earth-38**

Kara(X) felt uneasy around Winn as they had lunch. "So, you're Vice President. Very cool," Winn said to Kara(X).

"Yes, I suppose it is," Kara(X) said staring at him.

"I guess it's good I got out when I did. That Lex Luthor business was crazy," Winn joked. "I mean, he was like a terrorist that tried to overthrow the US government. That's nuts in my book."

Kara(X) simply stared at him. "Winn, I'm sorry for all the bad stuff that has happened between us. It was never personal."

"No sweat, Kara. I always knew when you were joking and when you were serious," Winn said dismissively.

"But...the things I did to your father...," Kara(X) recalled.

"My father was an asshole. I mean, he killed people with toys. I don't blame you for what happened to him," Winn assured her.

Kara(X) gave him an odd look. "So, how are my Insane grandchildren?" Alura asked.

"They're good," Kara(X) said vaguely.

* * *

Kara(X) met up with Brainiac 5 as they went back to the ship. "How was your visit?" he asked.

"It was good until I saw Winn," Kara(X) admitted.

"Is Winn a person of consequence in your universe?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"His father was a terrorist that used toys as a way to assassinate top party leaders. I was there when we arrested, tortured, and shot him," Kara(X) said somberly. "His son became the brain of the Resistance against me."

"How intriguing," Brainiac 5 said.

"Should I tell him the truth?" Kara(X) asked him.

"Would it help?" he asked her.

"I don't think so," she shook her head.

"Then you have your answer," he said as they entered the ship.

"About time," Kara said bored.

"Thank you," Kara(X) embraced her crying tears of appreciation.

Kara awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah, I had a good cry my first time."

"Can you help me find my mother in my own universe?" Kara(X) asked hopefully.

"She's going to have a fit when she sees what you've done to Earth," Kara told her.

"I don't care. I just want to see her, to hear her, and be held by her once more," Kara(X) said to her.

"I can help you find her," Brainiac 5 offered.

* * *

At the DEO, the Freedom Fighters marched in. DEO personnel came out in full force. Ray quickly blinded them with a flash of light stunning them. Alex came out with her pistol ready. "What do you want, asshole?" she asked Uncle Sam.

"We know Overgirl was here. Where is she now?" Uncle Sam demanded.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Alex realized.

"We're from Earth-X and we're here to kill a Nazi bitch," Uncle Sam told her.

Alex put her pistol away. "All you had to do was ask."

* * *

The Vindicator Cruiser landed down and the three of them stepped out. "Do you really think it's a good idea to tell her Argo's location? I mean, she's going to turn it into a Nazi colony," Kara said to him in Insane so Kara(X) couldn't understand them.

"Do you really give a shit?" Brainiac 5 replied in Insane.

"Well, no, but still. I almost feel like a bad person, right now. I'm so morally confused," Kara admitted.

"As your Pope, you can rely on me for moral guidance," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"What is the answer, Your Holiness?" Kara asked.

"What would Jesus do?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Damn, you got me," Kara said now resolved.

DEO helicopters arrived on the scene and started dropping off personnel and the Freedom Fighters. "Not entirely unexpected," Brainiac 5 said eying them all. "This drone won't be able to fend all of them off."

"Yeah, no shit," Kara frowned.

The Freedom Fighters advanced on Kara(X) for the kill. Kara(X) went Prime glowing intensely as she dramatically raised her power-level. She then quickly fell out of Prime and fell to a knee coughing blood. "Try to not use your powers. It will only hasten your demise," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I will not be captured. I will not die on my knees," Kara(X) said getting back up looking tired and sickly.

"Well...shit," Kara realized she would have to intervene.

DEO Humvees and troops cautiously approached with Kryptonite bullets. Kara extended her arms out and cracked her knuckles. "If you want to live, leave," Kara ordered the DEO.

Most of the DEO turned back in the other direction. "Really? What the fuck?" Alex asked them dismayed. The DEO helicopters also turned back realizing they were up against a healthy Supergirl.

Uncle Sam and Kara walked up to each other. "I have been told that you stand for truth, justice, and the American Way," he said gruffly.

"Not always in that order," Kara smirked.

"She may look like you, but she is not you. She's a Nazi that oppressed America for decades after World War II. She's arrested, tortured, and killed good American patriots," Uncle Sam told her.

"I get where you're coming from but killing her isn't going to solve your problems. As I understand it, Germany has nukes. Even if you somehow beat back the Reich, you still got Japan to contend with. Your only hope is to change the Reich from the inside and to do that you're going to need her help," Kara said.

"No, fuck that. We resist to the end," Uncle Sam refused.

"There's more at play than your little world. Overgirl is the most powerful being in your universe, and you're going to need her. Winter is coming, my friend," Kara told him.

"You have a choice to make: Do you side with America or this Nazi bitch?" Uncle Sam said finally.

Kara sighed. "God help me," she said as she punched Uncle Sam across the field. He tumbled a bit across the ground until he slammed into a tree.

The Freedom Fighters immediately attacked her with all of their abilities. Within thirty seconds, they were all broken and beaten. Black Condor and Red Bee had their wings blasted off, Phantom Lady was on the floor with her suit torn up, Firebrand was still in a block of ice, Miss America was unconscious on the ground, Ray was also knocked out with his helmet cracked. Human Bomb began to panic as he was about to explode.

"I can't control it," he shouted distressed.

Kara quickly kicked him high into the atmosphere where he exploded harmlessly in space. Kara then walked past a disappointed Alex and went over to a beaten Uncle Sam. "I should have known blood was thicker than patriotism," he muttered.

"This isn't about blood. I fought with my uncle and aunt. Now, they're both dead," Kara said to him.

"Then, you believe as she does?" Uncle Sam questioned.

"No, fuck no. I don't want to belittle what you fight for but the existence of your universe is at stake," Kara told him.

"I don't want to live in a universe where the Reich reigns. I'd rather us not exist," Uncle Sam said bitterly.

"Well, you don't get to decide that. I do," Kara said dismissively and then walked off.

* * *

Lena came by the DEO and met up with Brainiac 5. "How can I help?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I need an assistant I can trust for a very special operation," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"Of course. What's the procedure?" she asked curiously.

"I am going to take Supergirl's heart out of her body, clone it, and then place it back in her chest," Brainiac 5 said.

"I see," Lena said stunned.

"I'll be working with Kryptonite so I can cut into her body. There is a possibility of death with this procedure. In fact, I would say this is the closest thing Supergirl has ever come to actually risking her life. It would be a shame if something were to go wrong," Brainiac 5 tested her.

"I know she would do the same for me," Lena said naively.

"Your optimism amuses me. Come, we have much to do and not much time left," Brainiac 5 gestured inside the DEO medical room.

Alex stood in their way. "Director?" Brainiac 5 asked wondering whether he would need to subdue her and sack the DEO.

"Just be careful, Barney," Alex said finally.

"Come join us," Brainiac 5 offered.

Brainiac 5, Lena, and Alex came into the surgical room and found Kara unconscious on the medical table wearing appropriate scrubs. Green Kryptonite light then shined down on Kara. "We're really doing this?" Lena realized.

Brainiac 5 exposed the skin to the green light weakening it. "Scalpel," he requested a green blade. He then expertly sliced into Kara's chest reaching the sternum. "Saw."

Brainiac 5 then cut into her sternum using the saw removing it. "It looks so human," Lena remarked at Kara's anatomy.

"Doesn't it?" Brainiac 5 said guilt-tripping her. He then carefully and skillfully removed her heart from her chest and placed it on a tray. A machine then took over pumping blood for Kara.

Brainiac 5 brought Kara's heart to another lab and placed it in a jar connected to an empty jar. "Is that Harun-El?" Lena asked curiously.

"Precisely. We will now use it to clone a new heart," Brainiac 5 said ambitiously.

"But all my experiments failed," Lena objected.

"I know," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

Brainiac 5 activated the machine and in a flash of light, a new heart was created from nothing in the second jar. Brainiac 5 scanned the new heart with his eyes. "Good," he said pleased.

Brainiac 5 then placed Kara's heart back into her body, put her sternum back in, and started sowing her back up. Once he was done, he turned the Kryptonite light off. Kara's scar immediately disappeared. Kara then woke up. "I had the weirdest out-of-body experience," Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex gave her a hug. "That was so brave of you."

"I know," Kara said patting her back.

"Whose heart is this for?" Lena asked.

"A high-ranking Nazi official," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Lena assumed. "Right?"

* * *

Kara(X) smiled as she felt so much better with a new heart. Kara watched her as she slept in bed. "How are you feeling?" Kara asked her.

"Like new," Kara(X) said pleased.

"You know, it wasn't all about you. This whole ordeal tested my friends and everyone's values," Kara said.

"I understand what you mean," Kara(X) allowed.

James then walked in. "Hey, I heard about your open-heart surgery. Whoa, there are two of you. When did this happen...again?"

"Just the other day. She's from a universe where Africa is a super-power," Kara lied.

"Very cool. I hope my people aren't oppressive towards you or anything," James said awkwardly.

"No, they're very hospitable," Kara(X) stared at him as if seeing a ghost.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Kara asked him.

"Not yet, I'll get back to you on that," James told her.

"If you need advice on how to fill out unemployment insurance forms, I'm an expert," Kara offered.

"I know you are," James smiled leaving.

Kara(X) gave Kara a haunted look. "By your expression can I assume you killed him," Kara asked.

"Oliver did," Kara(X) said softly.

"Look, I'm the last one to tell someone how to live their life. My Russian clone tried to take over the world and we had to restart the whole timeline. I'm not going to tell you I'm a saint, but I have been in your exact same position in the future. I rule the world a thousand years from now with Barney and my Insane husband," Kara told her.

"How did you rule?" Kara(X) asked curiously.

"I didn't really. I just killed bad guys and crime and injustice stopped happening. I decided I didn't actually give a shit about how people lived. Too much paperwork anyway. Don't be a micromanager or an ideologue. Just chill and let karma sort itself out," Kara suggested.

Kara(X) nodded. "You should know that I never do things for the sake of being nice. When the time comes, I may need a favor from you," Kara said to her.

"You saved my life. Anything," Kara(X) told her.

"That's my girl," Kara smiled.

* * *

The two Supergirls, Brainiac 5, and Alex came to a trans-dimensional portal in a warehouse. Brainiac 5 put in the correct coordinates to Earth-X. Alex came up to Kara(X). "All I can say is this: If you're going to be an asshole, have a good reason for it."

"I will need to pay my own Alex a visit. You seem like a friend I would love to have," Kara(X) said to her.

Kara and Kara(X) embraced with a hug as chained up Freedom Fighters were sent through the portal. "I'm just glad you asked me nicely instead of just trying to take my heart by force."

"That would be so rude," Kara(X) smiled. "Thank you, sister."

"Don't be a stranger," Kara said as she turned towards the portal.

"These are the general coordinates of Argo City," Brainiac 5 said giving her a pad.

"Thanks, Barney," she said shaking his hand.

Kara(X) gave them one last look and then went through the portal. On the other side, Oliver and a battalion of troops were waiting for her. The portal closed behind her. "Are you healed?" Oliver asked as he embraced her and kissed her.

"Yes, they gave me a new heart," Kara(X) said to him.

"By force?" Oliver wondered.

"No, they were very hospitable," Kara(X) said.

"I am sure they tried to fill your mind with all sorts of nonsense," Oliver assumed.

"A little bit but I think we should talk. We need to end this senseless war once and for all. Oliver, Winter is coming," Kara(X) pressed.

"I shall speak to the Japanese ambassador first thing tomorrow morning," Oliver nodded.

Kara(X) looked over the Freedom Fighters. "We may need their abilities. Let them live."

"As you wish," Oliver said kissing her hand.

Kara(X) stepped out of the warehouse and into an open field. Tensing up, the wind picked up and the ground swayed away from her as she went Prime. Oliver smiled as Kara(X) became as bright as a star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intent is to simply tell a story and have the characters speak for themselves. I'm not here to tell the reader what the right answer should be. In this episode, all the characters rethink their positions on right and wrong. And if you believe the DEO should have let Overgirl die, that's okay. The reason why this episode was placed in Season 5 will become apparent later.


	146. Starling City (Arrow 8x1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes to Earth-2 to assist Oliver in his mission to retrieve the dwarf-star particles.

**Earth-2**

As part of his mission, Oliver infiltrated Queen-Merlyn Enterprises Lab. He waited for most of the lab technicians to leave and then used an ID card his mother had given him to move through the lab. As part of his usual gear, he wore a green jacket, mask, a bow, and an arrow sack. He looked over a computer and gave the camera a serious look. He then discovered several scientists dead on the floor with arrows in their backs.

"Well...shit," he muttered.

An arrow nearly hit him hitting a computer tower instead. "You failed this city," Hood said to him.

"Isn't that a little harsh? I just got here," Oliver said to him.

What followed was a brutal physical fight as the two fired arrows at each other, smashed into computer towers, and brawled around the lab floor. Finally, Oliver was tossed to the floor. Hood fired an arrow right at his face. A hand suddenly deflected the arrow away.

"Oh, shit," Hood realized.

Oliver looked up seeing red boots, a one-piece dark blue suit, a red cape, and a Kryptonian crest on her chest. Kara eyed Oliver and then brought him back to his feet. "What are you doing here?" Oliver asked her.

"Saving your ass," Kara replied. "But only after I saw your little fight," she said amused. She then saw all the dead bodies on the floor. "Impressive body count."

"I didn't do it," Oliver said flatly.

Kara turned to Hood. "You're going to take us to your headquarters."

"The fuck I will," Hood said suspiciously.

"Suit yourself," Kara said as her eyes glowed red.

"I would be honored to show you around," Hood corrected himself.

"Good boy," Kara smirked.

* * *

In the hood was Hood bunker where Hood engaged in dramatic pull-ups. "Show off," Oliver shook his head.

"Jealous?" Kara mocked.

"Just nostalgic," Oliver replied.

"Ah, yes, you are old-as-fuck," Kara agreed. "So, what's your deal?"

"I was sent here by the Monitor," Oliver replied.

"And like the lapdog you are, you just decided to go along with it," Kara said unimpressed.

"I'm just trying to save the Multiverse, so you can fuck off," Oliver said super-serious.

Kara gave him an aroused look. "You're dumb and weak, but you got the right attitude."

"You're an irresponsible blond that was gifted with way too much power. You think you can do whatever you want, don't you?" Oliver accused.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed.

"What were you doing at Queen-Merlyn?" Hood demanded.

"Not killing those scientists," Oliver said defensively.

"All I have to do is test the metal alloy of the arrows that killed those men and women and then we'll see," Hood said darkly.

"I, for one, don't give a fuck if he did kill those people or not. We have more important concerns here," Kara said to him.

The computer then gave them an alert. "Well, we know the arrows come from Dark Arrow," Hood said looking at his screen.

"Well...no shit," Kara said unimpressed.

"It's Malcolm Merlyn," Oliver assumed.

"You sure about that?" Kara mocked.

"It's him," Oliver said super-serious.

* * *

Oliver and Kara entered the Queen-Merlyn building. Kara was in civilian attire without glasses. "Where are your glasses?" Oliver wondered.

"I don't need to protect my secret identity here and glasses are for the weak," Kara replied.

The two entered Malcolm's office and found the Monitor instead. "Never ceases to impress. Humanity's potential for invention," he said facing them.

"Let's not jerk off humanity too hard," Kara rolled her eyes.

"In all the universes I have visited, there is not a single one where man fails to emerge from caves and hold dominion over the Earth," Monitor said amused.

"Really low bar there," Kara scoffed.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked super-serious.

"Reminding you what you are doing here which includes not interfering in the events of this Earth," Monitor told him.

"I have no intention of interfering," Oliver lied.

"You're not here to confront Malcolm Merlyn with your suspicion he's the Dark Archer," Monitor said.

"Yeah, but you see, we need filler to pad the run time," Kara defended him.

"It's not filler, damn it. I went to Queen-Merlyn labs to acquire the dwarf-star particles just like you asked me," Oliver said defensively.

"You make it sound like a trifle," Monitor replied unimpressed.

"Yeah, do you even know how to contain or carry dwarf-star material? That stuff is radioactive as fuck," Kara added.

"Those specific particles can only be found on this Earth of a multitude," Monitor said.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"My point is that when I had already arrived, Malcolm had already stolen them. You know what would help? If I actually knew what the fuck this was all about," Oliver said frustrated.

"That I have tasked you should be reason enough," Monitor replied.

"Words I have said to so many people when I wanted to fuck with them," Kara grinned.

"Or have you come to doubt your mission?" Monitor asked him.

"No, I have not," Oliver said super-serious.

"Can I doubt it? Because it sounds like total nonsense to me," Kara said.

"Oliver Queen, you may leave," he dismissed him.

"Fine, I will," he said walking off in a huff.

Kara and Monitor faced off with each other. "I didn't anticipate your arrival here," he admitted.

"I didn't anticipate you giving random humans errands you could do yourself to supposedly save the multiverse but here we are. This is all an elaborate joke to fuck with him, isn't it? Because if it is, I want in," Kara smirked.

"You can't save him, you know that?" Monitor asked her.

"If that's true, you have nothing to worry about," Kara said obviously.

"You have always been an unpredictable element. In all the universes I have visited, there have only been two universes where Kara Zor-El possesses your kind of power. Your power rivals my own. You are even greater than all the Lantern Corps combined, faster than even the Flash, and you make Superman look like a mortal man in comparison," Monitor complimented.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara smiled.

"But even you will be no match for what the Anti-Monitor brings. Only together can we defeat him and save the multiverse," he told her.

"If you say so," Kara said suspiciously. "I don't trust you, not yet anyway. I'll be keeping my eye on you. If anything happens to Oliver, I may prove uncooperative."

"You play a dangerous game, Kara Zor-El," Monitor said seriously.

* * *

Oliver went down to Queen-Merlyn headquarters and had a chat with Malcolm over whether he was using the dwarf-star particles as a weapon. He predictably declared that it was a renewable energy project. Oliver took that as bullshit and walked around the office finding Kara on Facebook in a random cubicle.

"This Earth is so weird," Kara laughed as she scrolled through her newsfeed. "I've only been here a day and I have several hundred friends. Do you think my looks have anything to do with it?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Finding out that Malcolm is the project manager of the dwarf-star project and intends to use it as a weapon for his own nefarious purposes," Kara said with a sucker in her mouth.

"Well, okay then," Oliver said and walked off.

"I think a thank you is in order," Kara shouted at him as he left.

* * *

That night, Malcolm was minding his own business working on his weapon of mass destruction when the window shattered as Oliver entered the office as Green Arrow. He got on Malcolm's desk and pointed his bow at him. "Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city," he said super-serious.

"I didn't do it," Malcolm said lamely.

Oliver was suddenly shot to the chest with an arrow knocking him off the desk. Dark and Green arrow proceeded to fight, disproving the theory that Malcolm, a middle-aged fat businessman could be the Dark Arrow. The two dueled competently around the office wrecking the place. Oliver, finally managed to take off Dark Arrow's mask off revealing him to be Tommy Merlyn, his stepbrother. Tommy quickly recovered getting back to his feet and pointing an arrow at a still stunned Oliver. A blur suddenly got in the way of the arrow shattering it. Supergirl then kicked Tommy out the window.

"The plot thickens," Kara said to a still stupified Oliver.

* * *

The next day, Oliver met up with his good pal, John Diggle. He then went to his own home-coming party acting all super-serious. "Why so serious?" Kara asked him in a white dress.

"The fate of the multiverse is in my hands," he said super-serious.

"It really isn't, Oliver. You're just a man. Chill out, enjoy the party," Kara advised.

"I don't feel like celebrating," Oliver said and took off.

Oliver met up with John in the hallway. "You know, the party is back that way," he said.

"I don't have time for this shit, John. I have a Crisis to solve," Oliver said super-serious.

"Oliver, has it ever occurred to you that this Crisis is because you push the people close to you away?" John asked rhetorically.

"If a grenade falls in the middle of your platoon, what do you do?" Oliver asked.

"I fall on it. I contain the blast," John said obviously.

"That's what I'm doing. The platoon is the multiverse and the grenade is the Anti-Monitor. I'm going to single handily jump on him and contain the blast," Oliver said super-serious.

"Are you listening to yourself?" John asked him.

"I will be damned if I put other people at risk," Oliver said resolved.

"And I will be damned if I just let you go into that dark night," John said just as resolved.

"And I will be damned if I hear another fucking cliche," Kara said interrupting them. "Have some beer," she said giving them glasses.

"Why not in a bottle?" John wondered.

"That's disgusting," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"This is Kara Zor-El, she's a Kryptonian Supergirl," Oliver introduced.

"Happy to make your acquaintance," John said shaking her hand.

"Alright, you two, shake hands and makeup," Kara ordered.

The two took shook hands and then Oliver put John in a hold until he passed out dropping him to the floor. "Really?" Kara asked him.

"I can't let him get hurt. This is my burden," Oliver said super-serious.

Kara eyed John on the floor and then back to Oliver. "What?" he asked her. Kara sighed and then patted him on the forehead knocking him out.

"I can't believe you two are friends," Kara said looking at them both and walking out.

* * *

Kara shed her dress and took to the air in her Supergirl uniform. With X-ray vision, she scanned the city and dropped down in front of an abandoned building. Inside were a few dozen goons guarding the entrance. Kara eyed them seeing through the walls. With a clap of her hands, the glass doors were thrown forward stunning the guards. Kara entered the building swatting a majority of them down within a quick second. Those that survived Kara's first wave tried to shoot at her. Kara used her heat vision slashing goons to pieces. Kara casually killed the rest of her opposition and went up the stairs where she was shot at by two corrupt cops.

Kara flung the female cop down the stairs breaking her neck. He then slammed the male cop's head into the wall killing him instantly. Kara then sped up the stairs where she found Tommy in full gear on the roof with a doomsday device. An arrow went straight for her as she opened the door. It shattered upon hitting her crest.

"You don't have to do this," Tommy said to her.

"No, I get to do this," Kara said advancing on him.

Tommy fired arrow-after-arrow at Kara as she walked towards him. She fired heat vision on them incinerating them before they landed. Tommy then took a blade and tried to stab her with it. Kara quickly disarmed him and beat him down. Tommy took off his mask bleeding from his face. Kara walked past him and looked over the bomb containing the dwarf-star material.

"You can't. It's encrypted by my personal code. You can't break it in time," Tommy said to her.

"No, but you can," Kara said and then knelt down next to him. She put her hand around his jaw and then stimulated the nerve in his face.

Tommy cried out as he felt the intense pain. With her other hand, she punctured his spine with her pinky finger and charged his entire nervous system. Tommy shook in intense pain beyond anything he could imagine. "Fuck you!" Tommy shouted at her and then screamed. Kara simply watched as he shook. She then withdrew from him as she realized he would not relent quickly enough.

"Password," Kara demanded.

Tommy gave her an expression of pure hate refusing her. Kara then zapped him with heat vision on low intensity. His black clothes melted into his skin giving him agonizing pain. "Password," Kara demanded from him.

He shook his head unable to speak from the pain. Kara eyed the counter and then picked up Tommy by the neck with her left hand. By this point, his eyes and most of his face had been melted. Kara gave him a disgusted look and then kissed him. Kara then tossed Tommy off the building where he splattered on the street below. Kara then approached the doomsday device and entered the password deactivating it.

Kara then carefully took the dwarf-star particle tube off the device and flew off.

* * *

Kara, Oliver, and John met up at the Hood bunker. "What do you plan to do with that?" Hood asked Kara seeing her with the tube.

"Threaten my enemies into submission," Kara smirked.

"You're not from this universe, are you?" Hood realized.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kara rolled her eyes.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Hood said walking off.

"Alright, let's go," Kara said putting the tube in a bag.

"How could you knock me out and do that to Tommy?" Oliver said outraged.

"He was going nuke the city," Kara said obviously.

"He could have been redeemed," Oliver said super-serious.

"And I don't give a shit about one man on one planet in one universe...except you," Kara said.

"Is it because my sacrifice is key to saving the multiverse?" Oliver asked her.

"Wow, your ego surpasses even my own," Kara rolled her eyes.

"No one's fate is sealed. We can still prevent this. Oliver, you're not alone in this," John said to him.

"Not anymore, thanks for having my back," Oliver said giving him a bro-hug.

"Yeah, fuck me, right?" Kara said dismayed.

"Let's go home," John said.

"I have one last thing to do," Oliver said as they all entered the elevator.

* * *

At the police station, Oliver looked upon Tommy's dead body. "Jesus," he said softly and then covered it back up.

Moira then entered the room and gave Oliver a hug. "I came as soon as I heard," she said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry," Oliver said to her.

"It's not your fault," she assured him.

"I have to go," Oliver said sadly. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too. I'll see you back at the house," Moira said hopefully.

"Yeah," Oliver lied giving her a hug.

"All good?" John asked.

"Not really," Oliver said disturbed by Tommy's body. "Let's go home."

The police station suddenly became super-active as the city was under distress. Kara met up with them. "Move your ass," she said to them.

John took out his trans-dimensional device creating a portal back to Earth 1. "Go, now!" Kara rushed them through.

As soon as they were gone, Kara ripped through the ceiling and incinerated the civilian clothes off her revealing her Supergirl uniform. In front of her, Starling City was instantly gone. At supersonic speed, an intense flash of light continued to expand in all directions. Kara escaped to space where she saw the explosion quickly consume North America. Kara flew around the Earth and accelerated until she reached light speed. The explosion receded and then Kara saw a person suddenly appear in Starling City, the cause of the blast. The person walked back into its portal as time went backward.

Kara quickly realized who this person was. Giving her some time to spare, Kara pointed her hand at Earth and fired a white telekinetic beam at the Earth. Kara ignited to Prime and put all her power into the beam slowly moving the Earth along its orbit. The person in question then suddenly appeared through a portal in space where the Earth would have been had Kara not moved it. Kara stopped her beam and flew over to this exotic enemy.

As she got close to it, explosions erupted all over its body as gas and dust particles hit its body. Kara withstood the explosions of light and gamma-ray bursts as matter annihilated off its antimatter body. Kara extended an energy field around it and herself preventing any matter from getting through. The anti-matter being was a simple robot drone. It looked over at Earth and then back at Kara.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded of it.

The drone ignored her and then exited through a portal leaving Kara dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Adventures, there are some significant changes to the Crisis storyline. The "anti-matter" wave that consumes entire universes is out. It's scientifically preposterous and on a ridiculously large scale that makes it improbable for our heroes to make any kind of impact against such a foe. Instead, the focus will be mainly on Earth in each universe. The brutality of Thomas Merlyn's death by Kara here should not be overlooked. It will be clear what's really going on in later episodes.


	147. Spiderwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassin with control over alien spiders threatens the DEO gang while Malefic is still at-large.

Alex stood off to the side as Kelly did her thing. "Jenny, when your sister asks you to babysit, suck it up and fucking do it because family is important, your childless ass ain't doing anything important, and think of the children for once."

Kelly then went back to Alex as Kara and James arrived on the scene. "God damn, Kelly, do you even know that person?" Alex asked wincing.

"I just met her. Why?" Kelly asked confused by her demeanor.

"Did you actually talk to her or did you use Obsidian Eyes to find out everything about her?" Kara mocked.

"It's kind of my job to listen, guys," Kelly said defensively.

"Kelly, you were attacked by a shape-shifter and he's still out there. Listen to me when I say you're in grave danger," Alex said super-serious.

"And you have every DEO agent out there looking to find him," Kelly assured her.

"Every...single...DEO...agent?" Kara asked skeptically. "I mean, it couldn't hurt for both of you to be in a bunker until they catch him. Oh, wait, he could just phase through it. He could be impersonating you right now telling DEO men to assassinate us here. I guess _you_ are fucked."

"Thanks, Kara, you really brighten my day," Alex said annoyed.

"I mean, as Alex's sister, I can tell you that she is always paranoid-as-fuck and that you both need to just chill and enjoy the moment," Kara said.

"And as Kelly's brother, I can affirm that when shit hits the fan she'll fall like a house of cards," James added.

"I'd love to hear you both roast us, but I have a meeting to get to," Kelly said to them all. "Try not to worry too much," she said giving Alex a kiss.

"Bye," they all said as Kelly left.

"Any sign of Malefic?" Kara asked as she shoved a doughnut into her mouth.

"No, and he doesn't seem to have a psychic signature either. We'll find him. We have to," Alex said resolved.

"Well...he was...like...right there," Kara said as she munched on her doughnut. "Impersonating Kelly."

"You better be fucking with me," Alex said paranoid.

Kara laughed nearly choking. "This is fucking serious, Kara," Alex scolded her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little apprehensive about hanging out with Lena. She's onto me about my secret identity. I can feel it," Kara said.

"You still haven't told her, yet? What the fuck?" Alex asked dismayed.

"I will...eventually get around to it," Kara lied.

"Lena will probably forgive you if you tell her the truth, right now," Alex advised her. "You got to let go of the past. Your days of toying with her are over."

"I just want things to be fun between us and I want this lunch to be really awkward and forced," Kara grinned.

"And it will. I guarantee it," Alex rolled her eyes. "Look, I have to get back to the DEO. You be perfect somewhere else."

"I will," Kara assured her. She then looked around. "Where the fuck did James go?"

* * *

Nia went to her bathroom to get ready when Brainiac 5 startled her. "Graceful arcs across her brow and left forever to wonder how a being as perfect my Nia Nall could ever love so small...," he recited to her.

"Holy shit, Barney!" Nia said freaked out by him.

"What was that?" Brainiac 5 asked confused by her reaction.

"Thank you for poem one hundred and...," she said and forgot what number they were on.

"One hundred twenty-seven," Brainiac 5 reminded her. "I have almost mastered the sonnet."

"I think you got it but you don't want to overdo it," Nia advised.

"You're right. Brevity is the soul of wit Polonius said to Hamlet," Brainiac 5 agreed. "Now, I shall engage in a villanelle. A much deeper emotional resonance as exemplified by...," Brainiac 5 began.

Nia ignored him as she used her hair dryer blocking him out.

* * *

Andrea sat down with her staff at Catco. "What's on the docket? Celebrity divorces, disgraced influencers, show me the clits...I mean clicks," Andrea demanded.

"I have a medical exam report and I was thinking we could run a story on recent deaths," Franklin said like the total weirdo that he was.

"People love to read about death," Andrea agreed.

"And see it too," Kara added.

"Death is what gives life meaning," Andrea said darkly.

"Twenty-one-year-old Uber driver hit by a car," Franklin brought up.

"That's pretty ironic. Usually, it's the other way around," Kara smirked.

"Boring," Andrea yawned unimpressed. "Show me some sparkling death."

"Yeah, like one hundred ways to die on Spike TV. That show was awesome," Kara brought up.

"Dr. Niles Jared, a health-tech billionaire, recently discovered deceased in a nightclub bathroom," Franklin said.

"Oh, no, not that guy. I did this interview with him last year about gene manipulation," Kara brought up.

"Knowing who they are doesn't make their death interesting," Andrea told her.

"Look, this young guy was trying to keep himself young forever with genetics and then ends up dead in a nightclub of all places. It's tragically ironic and therefore hilarious," Kara argued.

"There's hard news, legitimate feature, and brain candy. Sentimental rubbish is a category all on its own," William Dey said arrogantly.

"You sound like someone trying to hide something," Kara said knowingly.

"Dead scientist is not sparkly," Andrea said dismissively.

"And there's no substantive story," William added. "So stop wasting our time.

"Do you even know how he died? It could have been exotic cocaine for all you know. Exotic cocaine I want to know where and how to get," Kara said interested.

"I've looked into it thoroughly," William said.

"Oh really? Because Franklin just brought it up right now and it happened yesterday. So, were you there? Did you see it happen?" Kara asked him.

"Next corpse, Franklin," Andrea ordered.

Kara detected William's heartbeat sensing that he was a lying bastard in dire need of a whoop-ass.

* * *

At lunch, Kara ambushed William outside the building. "Why don't you want me looking into Jared's death? What's your deal?"

"You're paranoid," William said dismissively.

"You lied up there. Why?" Kara demanded.

"Stop humiliating yourself, Danvers. It's painful to watch," William insulted and then walked off.

James then met up with Kara. "Everything okay?"

"I thought I had William Dey pegged as an ambitious ass and it turns out I was right," Kara said. "Do you remember that piece I made Nia write for me about Jared on genetic engineering?"

"I don't recall anything of a sort," James admitted.

"Well, he's now dead in a club," Kara said.

"Overdose?" James figured.

"Unclear. William Dey spiked the story. He said he already looked into it and there's nothing more to find," Kara said.

"I hate to break it to you but Catco isn't the entire media. If you're not covering it, someone else will like the Daily Planet, New York Times, Washington Post," James listed off.

"Yeah, sure, but what grinds my gears is that he lied," Kara said dramatically. "He knows something more and he doesn't want me to find out about it."

"Let me ask you something, Kara. Why do you give a shit?" James asked.

"I'm part of the billionaires club now and a loss like this is actually a big fucking deal," Kara said seriously.

"Then why do you work for Catco still?" James asked.

"Well, I need to keep an eye on that ditz, Nia, but it's not always so bad. Like today, all we talked about was death," Kara said wide-eyed.

"I want to get my head off these job offers for a while. Want to solve a murder case together?" James asked.

"Do I? Fuck yes," Kara said enthusiastically.

"I'll keep you informed," James promised and walked off.

* * *

Kara hosted a meeting with the super-rich of Metropolis, Gotham, New York City area at Wayne Tower. "Bruce Wayne is still on retreat to who knows where, so, as his wife, I will be taking over operations here at Wayne Enterprises," Kara said to them all. "Now, a prominent member just died last night, Niles Jared. I suspect it was murder. I want this front-page news with all sorts of irresponsible reporting. Hopefully, that will flush the killer out of hiding," Kara said.

"And what if we say no?" William Daggot said argumentatively.

"Really? What the fuck is your problem?" Kara asked him.

"I never liked him anyway," Daggot shrugged.

"An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us no matter how much of an asshole he may have been," Oliver Queen, of this universe, said super-serious.

"Here, here," Tony Stark agreed.

"I think you may be a little paranoid with your killer theory," Adrien Veidt doubted.

"Better safe than sorry," Kara told him.

"I worked with Jared on our gene-enhancing formula. I'll do what I can in Manhattan," Norman Osbourne volunteered.

"I got people on the street that can look into it," Wilson Fisk said. "If it was drugs, I'll know about it."

"Well, okay then," Kara said pleased. "Are we are still not letting Lena Luthor into our club?"

"Fuck no!" they all said at once.

"Just checking," Kara smiled.

* * *

Nia visited Hank's PI office and looked at her recent phone message. "Another poem," she muttered. "Sorry, not appropriate or important right now."

"You know he's just fucking with you, right?" Hank hoped.

"He's just socially awkward," Nia excused.

"The man is a walking encyclopedia, several hundred years old, and a master psychological manipulator. If you want him to change, you have to force him to," Hank advised.

"Right, well, how can I help you?" Nia asked changing the subject.

"I want to restore my missing memories," he said. "I was hoping your dream power could go deeper than Kelly's technology could," Hank said.

"Isn't messing with memories dangerous?" Nia asked him.

"I ain't no bitch," Hank replied.

"Are you sure you want to remember?" Nia asked.

"I've seen a lot of fucked-up shit in my lifetime. I doubt this would surprise me," Hank said. "I need to know why Malefic betrayed our people. Why he's coming after us. If I can truly understand what happened, I can mock him with it when I kill his ass."

* * *

Malefic entered Kelly's apartment where she inexplicably had a photograph of herself with a friend she hadn't seen in two years. Malefic then decided to take the form of Pete Andrews having no idea the nature of his relationship with Kelly. He then arrived at Obsidian North and met up with Kelly.

"Pete Andrews? What are you doing here?" Kelly asked coldly not bothering to give him a hug or handshake.

"One of the guys posted something saying you worked here," Malefic said friendly.

"That's interesting. I just started," Kelly said not phased a bit.

"I was in town and I thought I'd see your new gig. Fancy, Olsen," he said looking around.

"It's so...cool...of you to stop by," Kelly said politely.

"Dr. Olsen, you're 1:30 appointment is here," a staff member told her.

Kelly ignored him. "Why are you here?" she asked Malefic.

"I came to see you. I think I need help," he said.

"You're not wrong. Come back at 6:30 and we'll talk," Kelly offered.

"Thank you. You always had the biggest heart in the world," Malefic said appreciatively.

"I know," Kelly agreed.

* * *

Kara stopped by L Tower for lunch. "Did you get this from Paris?" Lena asked referring to their lunch.

"Actually, there's a French bakery down the street," Kara said.

"So, tell me, how's Catco?" Lena asked curiously.

"It's shitty with James gone. Andrea is always on my ass and William Dey is a daily irritation," Kara said honestly. "That said, I do enjoy making pop quizzes where you answer one hundred questions on one hundred pages all with ads. You don't even get the answer at the end."

"Oh, those are so frustrating to get through," Lena remarked.

"Well, enough about me. What's up with you?" Kara asked.

"It hasn't been the easiest time since Lex. I've been having nightmares. I try not to sleep. Nights are filled with apocalyptic visions of torture and anguish by the hands of my brother," Lena said.

"Have you tried alcohol?" Kara asked helpfully.

"I have, like a lot, and it doesn't seem to help," Lena frowned.

"Kelly does work with PTSD patients or do you want an old-fashioned memory wipe from Hank?" Kara suggested.

"Thank you but you know how private I can be," Lena said.

"I dig it," Kara said referring to her own privacy.

"The frustrating thing is that I know how to heal myself. Do you remember those journals we found at Strykers?" Lena asked.

"Sure," Kara vaguely recalled.

"Well, reading them is the only thing that calms me," Lena admitted.

"You mean Lex's maniacal scheming helps you sleep?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Somehow, hearing Lex's voice in them takes the mystery away," Lena said. "I just know that if I read them all, I would be able to cure myself of the trauma."

"Sounds like a plan. Get after it," Kara agreed.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option. The government has taken possession of all of Lex's possessions, his technology, his weapons, even his childhood journals," Lena said.

"Ever tried a Freedom of Information request?" Kara asked.

"They denied it, said it was classified," Lena replied.

"Well, I can get them for you," Kara volunteered.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're just a reporter," Lena said eying Kara carefully.

"Well, when you're right, you're right. But we both know people that can get us what we want. I'm just as curious as you are," Kara said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Lena said trying to manipulate her.

"You're not. I'm offering," Kara clarified. She then heard a buzz on her phone. "It's James. He wants me to see a dead body with him and I can't pass this up."

"Sure," Lena allowed.

* * *

Kara met up with James at the morgue. "We have five minutes," James told her.

"I think we can be here as long as we want," Kara corrected him.

"You look like you robbed a bank," James joked.

"I only rob my own banks," Kara said defensively.

Kara then withdrew the tarp over the dead Niles Jared. "Cause of death: heart attack," James read off.

Kara scanned the body and found a spider on his heart. "Looks like someone put a spider in him."

"That's creepy as fuck," James said.

"Scalpel," Kara ordered him.

"I don't think...," James protested.

"Don't be a bitch," Kara chided him.

James groaned and handed it to her. Kara cut into the body, snapped a rib off, and found an actual dead spider attached to his heart. "Nice," Kara said taking the spider out of his body.

* * *

Hank sat across from Nia in his PI office giving her a drink. "It may taste a little weird. It's a Martian herb that helps in bridging minds."

"It tastes like piss," Nia said cringing.

"Very good. That is one of the key ingredients," Hank said impressed by her detection.

"Let's just get this started," Nia said putting down the drink.

"Let's do this," Hank said ready to roll.

Nia and Hank entered the dream world. There, Hank saw his father, M'yrnn, chilling. He then saw several Black children come down the stairs. "What the fuck is this?" he wondered. "Why are they in human form?"

"We don't really have the budget for real Martians," Nia said lamely.

"That's bullshit. Fix this right now," Hank ordered.

"Fine," Nia rolled her eyes and made all the Black children and M'yrnn look like Martians.

"Let's go play hide-and-seek," a Martian girl suggested.

"I remember playing this game," Hank recalled.

"Really, you played a common human game on Mars three hundred years ago?" Nia asked skeptically.

"Just go with it," Hank told her.

Using his telepathic abilities, teenage J'onn found the Martian girl behind a rock with ease. "That's cheating," Nia pointed out.

Malefic tried to do the same and failed miserably. "He can't connect to the hive mind," Hank realized.

The Martian kids began to jeer at him for his epic fail. "What's wrong with him? I think he's a queer," the kids said as they pushed him around.

"Damn, Martian kids are savage," Nia commented.

Malefic then activated his own unique ability causing all the kids mental distress. He even kicked J'onn's ass mentally. M'yrnn intervened forcing Malefic to sleep. "I thought the White Martians had used their technology to turn Malefic into a weapon. Now, I realize he was born with it. He could project his thoughts and will on others but cut off from my people in the cruelest way," Hank said.

They then saw M'yrnn taking Malefic away into a cell. "Where are we going, father?" he asked.

"Where no one can hurt you, my son," M'yrnn replied. "My beautiful son, know that you are loved and that we will pray every day as you must pray yourself."

"Getting a lot of 'pray the gay away' vibes going on here," Nia frowned.

"Father, J'onn, don't leave me here," Malefic pleaded. "I'll be good. I promise."

"Our god will never forsake you. Malefic, I love you," M'yrnn said and then left the room with J'onn locking the door.

"Please, don't leave me here. I'll do anything," Malefic begged.

Hank and Nia then saw an older J'onn come by the cell. "Malefic, Father prays every day for your healing. He has faith that one day you will come home to us."

"Fuck that noise. I'm hanging out with the Whites from now on," Malefic said angrily as two White Martians stood by him.

They then saw M'yrnn crying in agony. "Malefic, I failed you. My own son. To be conscripted by the White Martians, the agony in my heart is unbearable!"

The dream then ended returning Hank and Nia to the present in the PI office. "In his anguish, he must have wiped both of our memories. Wiped my brother from existence. What an asshole," Hank realized.

"I'm sorry," Nia said sympathetically.

"A Martian's death is not final but erasing a man's memory is," Hank continued. "To think my father had the balls to pull something like this off, murdering his own son, the hypocrisy. His whole life was dedicated to being a holy man and then he commits our culture's greatest sin. I must tell him how proud I am of him," Hank said smiling.

"Not the reaction I thought you would have," Nia said dismayed.

* * *

That night, Alex came over to Kara's apartment. "Where are the dumplings?" she asked looking in the fridge.

"Oops, I got caught up investigating a guy that had a spider in his heart instead," Kara said.

"What?" Alex wondered.

"There's more. William Dey knew about it and actively tried to block me from getting involved as if he could," Kara said pissed-off.

"Maybe he's trying to steal the scoop for himself," Alex suggested as she uncorked a wine bottle.

"Good luck with that. Niles Jared's body is torn open and the spider removed. Plus, I have my own resources that William Dey does not," Kara smiled confidently.

"As horrifying as this is, I'm more interested in your lunch with Lena," Alex said handing her a full wine glass. "How did it go?"

"It was great," Kara lied.

"Did you tell her yet?" Alex asked.

"It didn't seem like the right time with her bringing up her trauma with Lex," Kara said. "I kind of agreed to give Lena a favor."

"That's rare. What is it?" Alex asked curiously.

"It's nothing, it just entails me taking Lex Luthor's journals locked up at Fort Sumter," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Alex asked outraged standing up.

"I just kind of blurted it out," Kara admitted. "I mean, I want to know what's in those journals just as much as she does."

"How are you going to do that as Kara Danvers?" Alex asked.

"I'm a Pulitzer-Prize winning journalist. I don't need to be super to get the job done," Kara said condescendingly.

"You're going to call Lena and tell her this was a bad idea and you're not doing it," Alex ordered.

"I can't," Kara shook her head.

"What you can't do is break the law and steal federal property," Alex told her.

"I break the law all the time," Kara scoffed.

"Yeah, as Supergirl. As Kara Danvers, you have a squeaky clean image. Journalism students look up to you," Alex said.

"That is so sad," Kara chuckled. "Anyway, she deserves to heal."

"That's bullshit. You don't give a shit about helping her. This is all about yourself," Alex said knowingly.

"Maybe, Supergirl can take the journals and then...give them to Kara Danvers. What about that plan?" Kara asked brightly.

"You're worse than Barney, which is saying a lot," Alex said disappointed.

"Speaking of which, he helped me hack into the surveillance system in the nightclub where Dr. Jared was killed. I don't see you scolding him," Kara pointed out.

"Barney is a manipulative psychotic robot that doesn't give a fuck what I say to him," Alex said bitterly. "I would crack down on his antics if I could."

"Where do you think I got all my rule-breaking from? Hmmm?" Kara asked.

"Not from me. I was a God damn saint in highschool. You were a teenage serial killer that created half the nutjobs you put away in Midvale," Alex deflected.

"That cuts real deep," Kara said with false outrage. Kara looked over her laptop. "Well, if it isn't William Dey hanging out with Dr. Jared at the time of the murder. And there's a woman with a spider tattoo."

Alex stared intently at the woman with the spider tattoo. "So, do you know that woman? Met her, talked with her, got drinks with her, slept with her?" Kara listed off.

"Wow, that escalated quickly," Alex said pissed-off. "No, but I know those tattoos."

* * *

Kelly had a friendly chat with Malefic pretending to be Pete Andrews. "So, tell me what's on your so-called mind," Kelly asked bored.

"Migraines, panic attacks," he said.

"I suppose being shot at by snipers in Kandahar is rough on the psyche," Kelly said.

"I'm not the same person I was before. Afghanistan took something from me. Something in my brain is broken and I want it back. Can you help me?" Malefic asked.

"Perhaps, what you need, is an entirely new brain," Kelly suggested. "A cybernetically enhanced brain."

"How long until you can get me in?" Malefic asked.

"Within the hour?" Kelly suggested. "But, Pete, you have to keep this between us."

"Of course," Malefic readily agreed. "You're a life-saver."

"I know," Kelly smiled.

* * *

Nia suddenly awoke from a nightmare. "Something is bothering you," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"No shit," Nia said catching her breath.

"You can tell me anything," Brainiac 5 pressed.

"Barney, if you had something really important to tell someone but if you did tell them it would hurt them really badly would you still do it?" Nia asked.

"In my experience, if you care about someone you tell them the truth," Brainiac 5 advised. "However painful, both of you will be better for it. Do you need a cheerful poem? I have a whole database full of them."

"No," Nia stopped him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"No, but there is something I have to tell J'onn," Nia said urgently.

* * *

At the same time, another Brainiac 5 drone was at the DEO. As soon as Alex came in, he pushed a button on his watch. Supergirl landed into the DEO wearing pants. "These are not tattoos. They are alien organisms that attach to a human host. This was the original host," Alex said showing Kara and James a photo of a man with spider tattoos all over his face.

"This is one of the prisoners that escaped our desert facility and was one of the few Supergirl didn't hunt down and kill," Alex said. "It can transform back-and-forth into a tattoo and a three-dimensional creature making her uniquely dangerous and very hard to stop."

"This is just my opinion, Alex, but I believe it will be super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said giving James a high-five.

"Take this seriously. She's already killed a talented and well-connected billionaire. This is her new host," Alex said showing a video of a blond woman at the nightclub captured from the surveillance cameras

"Can we get an ID?" James asked.

"Yeah, Caroline O'Connor. She's former special ops command and highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, explosives, and a sniper," Alex said slightly aroused by her.

"British special ops is a joke," Kara said derisively.

"So, someone hired her to kill Jared," James assumed.

"Who and why?" Alex wondered.

"Give me her location and I will silence her," Kara said seriously.

"I got an address," Alex said bringing it up.

"Can you tell me where that is on your phone?" Kara asked James.

"God damn, I thought you knew where every address was in Metropolis," James said surprised and then showed her on a map.

"Got it," Kara said and then took off.

* * *

Kara entered the apartment and looked around with her X-ray vision finding a flash drive behind a dresser. "I don't think I invited you here," Caroline said displeased.

"That is because I invited myself," Kara smirked.

Caroline fired webs at her pinning both of her arms to the brick wall behind her. She then fired a web on her mouth. Kara easily pulled away from the web and took her time casting the sticky spiderwebs off her hands and mouth. "Super gross," she said.

Guardian rushed in and began fighting with her. Caroline tried to activate her spiderwebs when they suddenly failed. "Yeah, I came prepared," James said holding an electronic device that blocked her. Kara watched passively as Caroline and James fought evenly. Caroline then got rid of Jame's device and fired spiderwebs through his eyeholes.

Kara fired heat vision at Caroline forcing her to retreat. She fell out the window as the entire wall of the apartment exploded outwards. Kara then went over to the fallen James. "You are amazingly fast to suit up. You got here at almost the same time as I did."

* * *

At the DEO, Alex gave a class on a medical device in the infirmary. "This device uses a magnetic resonance to attract the heavy metals in the ink."

"Yes, but how do you keep your device from not tearing his skin off?" Kara asked.

"Hurry the fuck up, already," James said painfully on the medical bed.

Alex then zapped James forcing the spiders out of his head. "I am deciphering the information on the drive Supergirl brought us. The encryption is actually quite impressive. I haven't seen anything like it for a thousand years," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alright, let's get these down to holding," Alex said taking the spiders in a glass jar.

"Eww," Kara said immaturely. "You good?" she asked James.

"Yeah, I've been hit harder than that," James downplayed.

"I considered killing her quickly but you looked like you were having fun," Kara admitted.

"Thanks, Kara. It feels good to be relevant," James nodded.

"You should get some rest. I think you've had your fill of fun for a while," Kara said to him and then walked off.

* * *

Nia came into Hank's PI office deeply troubled. "It's late. Are you alright?" Hank asked slightly concerned.

"I have to show you something. It's the rest of the dream about what happened on Mars," Nia said. "It's the part you didn't see. Do you want to see it because it's going to be painful."

"Absolutely," Hank said a little pissed Nia had withheld important information from him.

They then saw M'yrnn in agony. "I've failed you as I have failed my own son. The agony in my heart is unbearable!"

"Yeah, you really fucked up," J'onn agreed. "It's all your fault.

"He was my boy, my child. He could not control his illness. The test was mine and I failed! I do not deserve to live," M'yrnn said dramatically.

"No, you don't but you need to. I need you around so I can treat you like shit when I succeed you," J'onn told him.

"How can I counsel my people when I myself am nothing?" M'yrnn asked rhetorically.

"Father, there are plenty of holy men with children that are fuck-ups. It happens all the time," J'onn told him. "Our people need you to talk shit and pass judgment on others."

"Then I have failed them all," M'yrnn said miserably.

"You know what? I'm done with your bullshit," J'onn said and then memory wiped the existence of Malefic from his mind. He then did the same to himself and the entire hive mind laughing maniacally as he did. The dream then ended.

"It was me," Hank realized.

"I'm sorry," Nia said sympathetically.

"All this time I thought my father was an asshole when it was really me. I murdered my own brother," Hank said.

"To save your father," Nia said.

"To save us both I crossed the line in our culture. I thought this whole time that fleeing Mars was my worst sin only to now know that it is the least of my sins. I am so happy," Hank said appreciatively.

"Wait...what?" Nia wondered surprised by his reaction.

"Swear to me, you will never speak of what you saw to anyone. I wish to cherish this memory for myself," Hank requested.

"I swear," Nia said weirded out by him.

* * *

Kelly placed scanners on Malefic, disguised as Pete Andrews, head. "These will scan your brain and your memories will appear on this screen."

"You can see my memories?" Malefic asked slightly alarmed.

"To help you process them," Kelly said.

"So, they'll appear there in real-time?" Malefic questioned.

"There is, unfortunately, a bit of a lag," Kelly said. "It takes a few minutes to map your mind and for the image generators to do their thing. Don't worry. You're in good hands."

"Let's do it," Malefic replied.

* * *

Supergirl landed at Fort Sumter in her usual skirt and greeted the guards at the base. A general came out to see her. "How can we help the Girl of Steel?" he asked her.

"I need Lex Luthor's journals," Kara said to him.

"Well, miss, that's classified information, need-to-know, not to be distributed if you know what I mean," the general replied.

"I'm asking nicely," Kara said advancing on him.

"Well, of course, you can have them. Just gathering dust in the storage room anyway," the general said, fearful of her.

"I don't have all day," Kara told him.

As the army men looked for the journals, Kara got a radio communication from Alex. "Barney cracked the thumb drive. Her next target is Dr. Andrew Stern. We're on route."

"I'm on my way," Kara said and then pushed a button on her watch.

* * *

Alex and some DEO men arrived at Metropolis General and found Dr. Stern. "Dr. Stern, we have reason to believe you are targeted for assassination," Alex told him.

"Oh God," Dr. Stern said as he was suddenly hit by a spider to the face. Heat vision then sliced into Dr. Stern's cheek taking out the spider.

"Nice shot," Alex said impressed.

Supergirl wearing pants looked up and saw Caroline two floors above them. Kara flew up and landed next to her. Caroline attacked Kara with some fancy moves. Kara simply blocked every attack and then bitch-slapped Caroline to the floor below stunning her.

* * *

Kelly activated the machine and watched passively as Malefic, disguised as Pete Andrews, began to shake. "I have it now. My inception," Malefic grinned and then tried to take over Kelly's mind. He quickly gave a look of confusion as it failed to work on her.

"Thank you for providing me valuable research on your unique Martian nature. I no longer need your participation," Kelly said to him.

Her arm became chrome and then reassembled into a flame thrower. She then fired flames at Malefic burning all the equipment in the room. Malefic cried out in pain and fear as the flames roared around him.

* * *

Kara advanced on Caroline as she got back to her feet. She fired spider webs at her but they were incinerated by Kara's eyes before they could reach her. Caroline then fired web string at her tying her up. Kara easily tore the web ties apart. Caroline then leaped off the ledge to the ground floor.

Kara then descended and watched as Alex fired her device on Caroline forcing the spiders out of her. Alex then took hold of an exhausted Caroline and brought her to her feet. "Who do you work for?" Alex demanded.

Kara sensed an odd presence getting closer to them. She quickly took hold of Alex and pulled her back from Caroline as a black shadowy creature rose from the floor, stabbed Caroline to the chest, and then escaped. Caroline then fell to the ground dead.

"She's dead," Alex said stunned.

"Yes, yes she is," Kara agreed.

"What just killed her?" Alex wondered.

* * *

Malefic charged through the flames and phased through Kelly's body taking her fusion power cell out of her body. Kelly dropped to the floor and dropped her hologram revealing a Brainiac 5 drone. Hank then appeared having been warned by Nia's dream. Hank and Malefic clashed hurting them both.

"If you come after me, you kill yourself too," Malefic told Hank.

"I know all that you have endured, and I am to blame. I erased you and banished you for 300 years. I took everything from you. But don't be a bitch and go after my friends. Fight me instead," Hank antagonized.

"Freeze!" guards said coming up.

"They're trying to kill me," Malefic escaped out the door.

"It's a Black man. Tase him," one of the guards said.

"Whoa, not cool," Hank said annoyed at them.

Brainiac 5's system rerouted power systems and became online again. He grabbed his fusion power cell and placed it back into his chest. Taking out a pistol, he stunned the two guards and went after Malefic. Looking around, Brainiac 5 saw Malefic as an Asian man with his visual scanners. He fired plasma shots at Malefic nearly hitting him. Malefic morphed into a janitor and tried to escape.

"You can see me?" Malefic wondered.

Brainiac 5 fired continuous shots at him hitting him multiple times. Malefic then zapped a security guard with his awakened inception powers. The security guard fired on Brainiac 5 penetrating his black suit but bouncing off his metal frame. Brainiac 5 quickly changed his pistol to stun and fired on every person on the floor to prevent Malefic from using them. Brainiac 5 then turned back to Malefic, changed his pistol to plasma once more, and fired at him. Malefic cried out in pain and then phased out the window into the darkness. Brainiac 5 stepped towards the window and looked out without emotion.

* * *

Kara, in civilian clothes, James, Hank, and Alex met up at Obsidian North. Brainiac 5 was beside himself standing off to the side. "My brother has restored his power to incept. He can now control people's minds," Hank said grimly.

"How did this happen?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Hank admitted.

"This is the second time Malefic has gone after Kelly. Your idea to have her moved to a secure location was right," Alex said to Hank.

"Why is he doing this?" Kara asked.

"I...bullied him as a kid for being queer, my father and I put him in a cell most of his life, allowed him to be taken by the White Martians, and then I erased his existence from the entire hive mind including myself," Hank admitted. "I guess he wants revenge."

"Wow...just damn," Kara said impressed.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be a bigger ass," Alex said disapprovingly.

"Well, with my sister gone, I figure I can hang out here a little longer," James said giving Kara a high-five.

Kara then went over to Brainiac 5. "Are you troubled by the fact that your obsessive drive for knowledge caused Malefic to awaken his powers and nearly killed several people?"

"No, I don't feel anything at all. Unlike you, I intended to kill Malefic and he escaped me. He took advantage of my inherent weaknesses. I must begin my work to prevent him from doing so again," Brainiac 5 said.

"You can't prep yourself for every kind of opponent. You're not a Swiss Army knife," Kara excused.

"Did you accomplish your mission?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got the journals. I need you to duplicate them but take out the parts about me and change his plans so they're incomprehensible. Then, I can send them to Lena," Kara said.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said.

"You fucked up, Barney, but I still love you," Kara said giving him a hug.

* * *

Nia came home to find a Brainiac 5 drone waiting for her. "How did it go with J'onn?" he asked.

"Good, turned out to not be that big of a deal," Nia downplayed.

"I can sense that something is waning on you. Well, nothing lifts the spirit like a villanelle!" Brainiac 5 said enthusiastically.

"Stop!" Nia freaked out on him. "You said I have to be honest even if it hurts your feelings. Here's the truth. It's just too much, okay. From now on, no more food, no more poems, no more anything. I know you mean well. I know where you're coming from and it's sweet."

Nia took Brainiac 5 to the couch. "It's all so sweet. It's just too much. It's like cake...being stuffed in my face 24/7," Nia said suffocated. Brainiac 5 stared at her as he computed the situation.

**=Counter with subject's past statements=**

**=Proceed to use identity defense=**

**=Concede deficiency=**

**=Guilt trip subject=**

**=Make subject make the next move=**

"You told me to be myself but now you tell me you don't want me to be myself. I can only operate at 100%. It's just how I am built which is entirely my problem and not yours," Brainiac 5 said and walked towards the door.

"Barney," Nia called after him but he had already left.

* * *

Kara arrived at L Tower wearing her civilian clothes and visited Lena with Lex's journal. The false journals were handwritten exactly the way Lex wrote by Brainiac 5 removing all references to herself and planting flawed theories, data, and processes so they would be useless to her. Even if Lena double-checked the journals with Hope, Brainiac 5 had control of that program as well.

"I hope the ravings of madman help you get some needed sleep. I know they did for me," Kara said to Lena handing them to her.

"I hope I haven't crossed any boundaries," Lena said hopefully.

"Of course not," Kara said. "With a friend like you, there are no boundaries."

* * *

Hank came by a shitty apartment and phased through not bothering to knock. "You violate my sanctuary once again, my son," M'yrnn said deep in meditation while wearing ceremonial robes.

"I have come to disturb your peace and bring turmoil to your heart," Hank said to him. "I have truly outdone myself only I never knew until now that I had already done it."

"Share it with me, my son," M'yrnn smiled.

* * *

Kara, as Supergirl, flew into Russian airspace and landed in the PATRIOT facility. Alina greeted her as she landed. She eyed Kara's skirt. "What do we owe the pleasure?" Alina asked her in English.

"I have come to see him again," Kara said.

"Very well," Alina said and then entered a room. Inside was a luxurious room with a television, pool table, piano, desk, dining table, chairs, several lamps, and a comfortable bed. The room was windowless with a tube that provided ventilation.

At the piano was a slender man, clean-shaven, and bald. He was playing beautifully as if he had practiced for countless hours, which he had. He stopped playing as he saw her enter. He stood up and gave her a hug. "What is the occasion?" he asked her.

"Lex, I have some journals for you," Kara said handing him the original copies.

Lex looked them over briefly. "I wrote this?" he asked.

"Yes, a long time ago," Kara said wiping a tear away.

"Have you read it?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could read it together," Kara said.

"You can read it a lot faster than me," Lex said embarrassed.

"Take as long as you need," Kara allowed.

The two sat down at the table. Lex opened the journal and saw the title page. "Midvale? What is this place?" he asked.

"Read on," Kara encouraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This CW episode made Kara ridiculously foolish and naive while doing a character assassination on J'onn to justify Malefic's actions. Kelly was also ruined in this episode by helping Malefic achieve his inception power. Bad prevails when good is dumb. Brainiac 5's ability to impersonate anyone via hologram is underused. 
> 
> In Season 5 Adventures, there are some plot-twists in development. If a few things don't seem to make sense, you're probably right.


	148. Welcome to Hong Kong (Arrow 8x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is tasked with finding scientist Robert Wong in Hong Kong before he's carried off by Chinese gangs.

Oliver awoke befuddled in a bed back on his Earth-1 only he was now in Hong Kong. He reached for his multiverse transporter device on a table. "I warned you not to interfere," Monitor said appearing in his room.

"Holy shit!" Oliver got up with a start. "Wait, did you bring us here?"

"No, I discovered what transpired on Earth-2 and followed you here," Monitor replied.

"What the hell happened back there?" Oliver demanded.

"Earth-2 was saved by the intervention of Kara Zor-El, a most fortunate coincidence," Monitor pointed her out. She was wearing an all-black outfit with her Supergirl uniform underneath.

Oliver stared at Kara sitting calmly in the back corner of the room. "How long have you been here?" he asked stunned.

"Enough to know you snore in more than one universe," Kara said annoyed.

"So, my mother is safe?" Oliver asked.

"She's fine," Kara answered for him.

"Where's John?" Oliver asked.

"They're alive and nearby," Monitor replied. "Despite this respite, the Crisis will overwhelm the multiverse and not even Kara Zor-El can stop it. If you fail, infinite Earths will be destroyed across the expanse of time," Monitor said.

"How did I fail? Your dwarf particles are right there," Oliver pointed out.

"You disobeyed my instructions to avoid entanglements on a parallel Earth. You confronted Tommy Merlyn. You are not a man accustomed to following orders but the survival of the multiverse requires that you obey mine," Monitor said seriously.

"Where are we?" Oliver asked.

"On your home Earth where you will complete your next task. There's a man by the name of Robert Wong. Bring him to me," Monitor ordered.

"Do you have any idea how many Robert Wongs could exist in this city," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"That's not your concern. Do not fail me again," Monitor said and then disappeared through a portal.

"Fuck that guy. We can accomplish the mission and save the people we care about at the same time," Kara said to Oliver.

"What's your deal in all this? You following me around wherever I go?" Oliver asked.

"I'm here to protect you, ass," Kara said impatiently.

"Fattening me up for the slaughter," Oliver realized.

"Your fate has not been decided, Oliver. You going to accept your death like a bitch or do something about it?" Kara asked.

"My death is necessary to save the multiverse," Oliver told her.

"It really isn't. He's just fucking with you. This mission of yours is just a game. I would do the same thing to heroes and villains alike. We'll find this Robert Wong just to see what the Monitor is up to but if for some reason he dies, fuck it," Kara said.

There was a knock on the door and then John barged in. "Oliver, we have to get out of here," he said urgently. "Now."

The three of them entered a hall and heard noises coming closer. "Who are they?" Oliver asked.

"A local gang. I think we interrupted a drug deal," John said grimly.

A dozen Asian gang men went straight for them. "Yeah, no," Kara said clapping her hands. The Asian men fell to the floor devastated and the windows shattered from the shockwave. As the Asian men struggled to get back up, Kara fired on each one of them incinerating them all.

"That wasn't necessary. We could have just beat them up," John scolded her.

"Excuse me if I am not interested in a contrived action scene to get things moving," Kara said dismissively.

"Damn," Oliver said looking over the ash piles on the floor.

The three exited the building and entered a busy street market. "Is this Hong Kong?" John wondered.

"No shit," Kara said upon seeing their surroundings.

"We have to get on the mission or what happened to Earth-2 will happen here," John said seriously.

"Actually, she saved Earth-2. It's fine for the moment," Oliver said.

"Wait...what? How?" John asked.

"My power is that I have lots of powers," Kara smirked.

"We need to find a Robert Wong here in Hong Kong for some reason," Oliver said vaguely.

* * *

The three ventured over to an Internet cafe. John led Oliver to a secret room with a secure network to find Robert Wong while Kara remained outside. The two made small talk about the mission and the Monitor. Kara eyed the gangsters in the computer lab knowing their intentions. She decided to strike first, breaking bones and snapping necks. The gangsters tried to used their martial arts on her without effect and then tried to throw chairs and computer monitors at her. Kara easily beat them all down within seconds. More gangsters arrived with sub-machine guns and fired on Kara. She took all of their fire shielding Oliver and John in the next room. She then fired heat vision on both of them incinerating them.

The window suddenly shattered as Tatsu entered the room. "You're a little late to the party," Kara sneered at her in Japanese.

Kara quickly advanced on her forcing her sword out of her left hand. The two dueled with intensity until Kara disarmed Tatsu and placed her sword at her neck. "Stop!" Oliver said as Kara was about to slit her throat. "She's a friend, sort of."

"God damn," John said looking over all the dead bodies.

Kara withdrew her blade from Tatsu and threw the blade on the floor. "Dishonor is worse than death," Kara said to her in Japanese.

Kara then walked out of the building leaving Tatsu with Oliver and John. "What is she?" Tatsu asked in English.

"She's Kryptonian, an alien. Don't feel bad. She can kick all of our asses," Oliver told her.

"I can take you to my safehouse," Tatsu offered them.

* * *

That night, after a nice chat, Oliver and John learned from Tatsu that Robert Wong was to be protected by the Hong Kong secret police for a Chinese government project and was going to be moved out of the city that night. Oliver, John, and Tatsu suited up and ambushed the secret police in a busy street taking out two guards. Robert Wong fled down the street.

Two motorcyclists came by and fired sub-machine guns at them. Oliver, John, and Tatsu took cover as they were being shot at losing Robert Wong in the process. Heat beams fired onto the motorcyclists blasting their engines apart killing them both. Kara then sped through the crowd swatting civilians to the ground as she eyed Robert Wong. Just as she was about to get to him, Chien Na Wei got in her way.

"You're not welcome here, white girl," Chien said to her.

Chien did a number of fancy moves against Kara. She didn't even bother to block and then slammed her on a table stunning her. Chien used a smoke grenade to cover her tracks. Kara went through it and gave her a solid beat down. Kara then heard Oliver in trouble as he was being attacked. Kara eyed Robert Wong and then back to Oliver.

"Damn it," Kara hissed as she went back and started firing heat vision at Chinese Triad gang members with extreme prejudice.

"You alright?" Kara asked him.

"You have to get to Robert Wong. He's the most important thing," Oliver said to her.

"Well, he's gone," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You cannot risk the multiverse over me. If I have to die, let me die," Oliver told her.

"Shut the fuck up. I have my own priorities. Just be thankful I'm here at all," Kara told him off.

* * *

Oliver, John, and Tatsu discussed their next move to draw out Chien and recover the scientist at the safehouse. "Tell them we have the Omega virus Robert had been working on," Kara suggested.

"But we don't have it," Oliver said obviously.

"I just need to draw them out," Kara said simply. "This will interest them."

"What happens when they realize there is no virus?" John asked.

"I'll offer them an alternative they can't refuse," Kara said vaguely.

* * *

It was raining and night as Kara came alone to the docks. Chien and her people came forward to meet her. "Alone?" Chien asked her.

"Is this all? You should have brought more," Kara mocked.

"Where's the virus?" Chien demanded and revealed Robert with a suicide vest on him.

"There is no virus. You're going to deactivate that vest and hand him over to me," Kara said to her.

"And why would I do that?" Chien asked smugly.

"Because if you don't, I'll destroy you along with this entire city," Kara threatened.

"With what weapon? You have a nuke on you?" Chien scoffed.

Kara eyed the Hong Kong mountains and fired heat vision at one of them blasting the top if off. The mountain glowed as it burned in the distance. "Do you need another demonstration?" Kara asked her.

"You wouldn't dare," Chien doubted.

"All of your men, your clients, and customers are all here in this city. I can wipe it out and not lose any sleep over it," Kara said deadly serious.

"He's yours," Chien said freaked out.

Robert's vest was taken off and then he was sent over to Kara. She scanned him just in case there was a hidden explosive on him. "We good?" Chien asked her.

Kara extended her ten fingers and fired ten white beams at once with perfect aim dropping them all. "Yes, we're good." Kara then turned to a scared Robert Wong. "I don't know why he needs you but I can't get to the next level in this game without you."

The Monitor then appeared before Kara. "I see you have the man I want."

"It was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kara said to him.

"Now, we may proceed," Monitor said pleased.


	149. Guardian Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes back to his hometown for a visit while the DEO gang tries to track down Malefic.

Kelly strolled down the street in Metropolis alone just asking to be attacked. Malefic suddenly landed in front of her as a Green Martian. "You can run but you can't hide, human," Malefic said to her.

"I'm not human, brother," Kelly replied and then morphed into Hank. "Come with me peacefully, and I'll give you a nice comfortable cell after I kick your ass. I promise I will be the only one to hurt you from now on."

"What do you know of hurt when the ones you love turn their backs on you. That's pain, but you'll see when I make you suffer the way you made me suffer," Malefic said.

"That was hundreds of years ago. Just let it go," Hank said condescendingly.

"And have you let your wife and children go?" Malefic mocked.

Hank frowned. "Alright, I'm done talking."

"You can't hurt me without hurting yourself," Malefic reminded him.

A random construction worker's hologram suddenly dropped revealing Supergirl wearing pants. "That's why he brought me," she said as she backhanded Malefic into a billboard sign.

Brainiac 5, Alex, and another DEO 'redshirt" decloaked cornering Malefic. "You can't take us all," Alex said to him.

"Don't be so sure," Malefic said as he used his power to take over the DEO 'redshirt'. She immediately fired her pistol on Alex. Brainiac 5 intervened blocking the bullet with his hand. Kara blasted Malefic with heat vision in a killer strike. He disappeared under the sidewalk just in time. The beam went through the wall and caused a massive explosion inside the building.

"Holy shit!" Alex said stunned.

Alex, Hank, and the DEO 'redshirt' went into the building to treat the wounded. "Thank God no one was killed," Alex said looking around.

"Always make sure there is nothing of value behind your target," Brainiac 5 lectured Kara.

"I will remember next time. It was a mistake," Kara shrugged.

"It's fine, my dear," Brainiac 5 consoled her.

"Well, I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said and then flew off.

* * *

James and the real Kelly were driving back home. "We'll be at Calvintown soon," James assured her. "Coming here, after Dad died, that's what saved me. I don't know what would have happened if Aunt Vi hadn't taken us in."

"I know," Kelly said not caring for his exposition.

The two passed by a Calvintown sign along with a broken-in car with graffiti painted all over it proving the sign's claim of being a nice place to live was a complete lie. They passed by a number of poverty cliches like an out-in-the-open soup kitchen and wrecked houses.

"What happened to this place?" Kelly wondered.

"The town's basis for being, its manufacturing sector, was outsourced to China along with White flight and a high crime rate as the public school system slowly but surely declined," James detailed.

"Oh my God, is that a prison?" Kelly asked astounded.

"Yes, yes it is. That prison doesn't actually hold prisoners from this town but it does provide law-enforcement, construction, maintenance, health, and food service jobs to this town. It's the only thing keeping this town from going totally bankrupt," James pointed out.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5, Supergirl (wearing a skirt), and Hank strolled down the halls as DEO squad leaders scanned the eyes of their people to ensure they weren't Malefic. "The Martian Protocol is in effect," Brainiac 5 informed them.

"At least we know Malefic won't get in here," Hank said feeling secure.

"Except you're a Green Martian and we just strolled right in like we owned the place," Kara pointed out.

"What the fuck happened out there, Barney? Malefic managed to fry the psychic inhibitors you made," Alex said pissed-off.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," Kara smirked.

"And you, you nearly took out an entire building. How irresponsible can you be?" Alex asked Kara.

"Do you have a video of it? I'd like to see it," Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Of course," he said showing the battle. It showed Supergirl using heat vision against Malefic missing him and blasting a hole through the building.

"Damn," Kara said amused.

"It's not funny. Someone could have been killed," Alex lectured.

"No one got killed, right?" Kara asked concerned.

"There were zero deaths but over two dozen reported injuries," Brainiac 5 said.

"Oh, good," Kara said relieved.

"Director, Malefic's brain is unique and it will require trial-and-error to determine how to best neutralize him," Brainiac 5 said patiently.

"That was our one chance to trick him. He could be after the real Kelly, my Kelly, right now," Alex said alarmed.

"I assure you, Kelly is in the best of hands," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"We'll just find another way to lure the bastard out. It can't be too hard. He pops up all the time like a game of whack-a-mole," Kara chuckled.

"We can't afford any missteps. I'm getting the Master Blaster brought up from the armory," Alex said seriously.

"What? Is she serious? She can't do that," Kara said outraged. "Wait, what the fuck is the Master Blaster?"

"It was designed by Hank Henshaw to kill Martians," Hank said nonchalantly.

"Just figured you would be a little more upset about this," Kara said confused.

"A hero doesn't fear a weapon that keeps his ass in check. It's the same thing with Kryptonite weapons for you. These weapons not only keep us safe from hostile Martians and Kryptonians but they also keep ourselves in check should we become evil and try to take over the world," Hank said.

"That is very mature of you, Hank," Kara agreed. "But what stops Malefic from impersonating one of us, getting the Master Blaster, and then taking out Hank?"

"The Master Blaster requires a DNA scan to become operational," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well, he can take over people's minds now. Thanks a lot for that," Kara scolded him.

"Which is why the Master Blaster requires Director Danvers' DNA scan to turn on and will henceforth be in my possession. I am immune to Malefic's psychic powers, obviously," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"We good?" Alex asked them all.

"I don't know. Maybe we should call Lena for backup," Kara grinned.

"Have you told her, yet?" Alex asked.

"I'm trying to find the right moment," Kara said sheepishly. "Hey, Nia, what's up?" she greeted picking up her phone.

"I did some research on William Dey. His wife being a successful lawyer is a lie. The picture of his wife on his desk is a stock-photo he got off the web," Nia revealed. She proceeded to prattle on about William's adventures all over the world.

"Nia, I don't give a shit about William Dey and neither should you," Kara hung up. "The nerve of that guy pretending to be married when he's not. Chicks dig married guys," Kara said knowingly.

"Almost as bad as someone who is married pretending to be single," Alex pointed out.

"Bite me," Kara shot back.

"I will casually look into this William Dey," Brainiac 5 offered. "Supergirl, if you would come with me."

"Fine," Kara sighed walking with him to his special room.

Brainiac 5 placed a helmet on his head with three glowing orbs as he sat in his chair. "Do you want an update on Kelly Olsen?"

"Is she still alive?" Kara asked already bored.

"Yes, for now," Brainiac 5 answered.

"That's all I needed to know," Kara rolled her eyes.

The two then watched a video of Lena interacting with Eve who had been taken over by the computer program Hope which in turn had been taken over by Brainiac 5. "This is in real-time, so I don't know how interesting this may be," Brainiac 5 warned her.

"Great," Kara said sarcastically.

"The journals we gave to Lena Luthor are full of engineering miscalculations by design. Hope will then fix those problems giving Lena greater trust and confidence in her program. The more she is dependant on Hope, the more dependent she is on me," Brainiac 5 said.

"This is so fucked up," Kara smiled.

* * *

_Eve addressed Lena in the L Tower lab. "I believe I have isolated the problem, Miss Luthor. Lex's journals spell out how to use inception into the brain but the specific frequency is incorrect. Unfortunately, that leaves us hundreds of thousands of variables."_

_"I trust you have an expedited solution, Hope," Lena assumed. "Alex has asked for my assistance in apprehending a rogue Green Martian."_

_"The brother of J'onn J'onzz," Eve identified._

_"Apparently, he has the ability to override a person's thoughts with his own," Lena said._

_"Mind control using Q-waves," Eve replied._

_"If we could harness Malefic's abilities, we could use them to discover the right frequency to introduce thoughts into the brain," Lena said ambitiously._

_"We would have to detain the subject. I doubt Supergirl or her friends would approve," Eve said knowingly._

_"No, I doubt they would," Lena agreed._

Brainiac 5 ended the video and turned to face Kara. "The Q waves Lena plans to harness have the potential to penetrate Superman's bio-field and damage his skin. However, it would not be enough to get through your bio-field, not even close."

"Then why tell her about it?" Kara asked.

"Because Lex Luthor's modified journals claim that these Q waves could actually hurt you, a fact Hope will not contradict. It's only a matter of time before Lena Luthor tries to use that weapon against you and fails," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara laughed at that. "Oh, that's perfect. Keep up the good work, Barney."

* * *

James and Kelly came upon Aunt Vi's house. "Stay close," James said seeing figures inside the house. With a pistol in hand, James entered the house with Kelly behind him. The teenagers inside the house bolted leaving uneaten pizza and books behind.

"What were they doing here?" Kelly wondered.

"It would appear they were working on their homework," James said.

* * *

Supergirl (wearing pants) dropped down in Mexico City looking for Ellena Torres, a contact of William Dey. As soon as she landed, she deactivated the nanomachines that made up her suit revealing her civilian clothes underneath. "Excuse me, where is Elenna Torres?" Kara asked a police officer in Spanish.

He pointed out a car accident where she had been killed by hitting a powerline. "How horrible," Kara said to him and then eyed William Dey leaving the scene in his car.

Kara called up Brainiac 5. "Elenna Torres is dead. What now?"

"Was William Dey there?" he asked.

"He just drove off," Kara said unconcernedly.

"What is his license plate?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Kara texted the license plate to him. "That license plate is associated with a Mexican cartel gang."

"William Dey is involved in organized crime?" Kara asked aghast.

"They specialize in international assassinations. I'll give you Elenna Torres' apartment address. Search it thoroughly," Brainiac 5 ordered.

* * *

James and Kelly walked down the streets of Calvintown. "Isn't Nelson Stuart the guy you interned with?" Kelly asked picking up a newspaper.

"Yes," James confirmed.

They then entered a store and witnessed an altercation between the store owner and a teenager. "That's it. I'm calling the cops," the store owner told the kid.

"I'll pay for it," the kid said.

"Hey, hands off him. Last time I checked, it's not stealing until he's outside the store," Kelly said.

"That's technically incorrect in the state of New York. Concealing merchandise alone is a misdemeanor even if they haven't left the store yet," James said.

"Wow, James, I hereby revoke your Black card," Kelly said pissed at him.

"Where was I going to conceal this can. Up my ass?" the kid asked rhetorically.

"I'll pay for it," Kelly offered. "Now, give him back the can."

The store owner reluctantly agreed to the transaction. "You were at our house. What's your name?" James ordered.

"Simon," he said apprehensively.

"Nice to meet you, Simon. I'm Kelly and this is my brother, James," Kelly introduced themselves.

"I know who you are. I read the news, Catco," Simon said awkwardly.

"Then you know not to fuck around in the Guardian's house," James told him off.

"James, the fuck?" Kelly said outraged. "I'm sorry for him. I'm going to invite you to dinner."

"That is tactically dangerous," James disagreed.

"Lighten up, James. I'm a great cook," Kelly told Simon.

"That's debatable," James doubted.

"Sure," Simon said gratefully.

* * *

Supergirl (wearing pants) entered Elenna Torres' apartment and started looking around. She then heard a noise as someone entered. Kara quickly went back to civilian clothes. "Elenna Torres?" she asked her.

"Si'," Kara nodded.

"Don't take this personally," the woman said in Spanish and then blasted Kara with powerful wind sending her out of the house.

Kara came back as Supergirl kicking the door off its hinges and advancing on the alien woman. "You should choose your targets more wisely," Kara said in Spanish.

The alien woman blasted Kara with wind. Kara remained standing and planted on the floor. "I wonder. Do you need to breathe?" the alien woman asked as she sucked all the air out of the room.

Kara took a table and threw it at the alien woman slamming her into the wall at the waist stunning her. "And to answer your question, no," Kara smirked. "Brainy, I have a new specimen for you."

* * *

Kara flew into the DEO and dropped off the alien woman prisoner in handcuffs. "She wasn't interested in talking," Kara shrugged.

"I'm surprised she's still alive," Alex remarked.

"Well, Brainy gave me strict orders not to kill her," Kara said.

"I wasn't aware you followed his orders," Alex said interested.

"Well, more like requests. I can't refuse him," Kara clarified. "Any news on this Malefic?"

"Nothing," Alex said fearfully of her.

"What's wrong, Alex? You look...a little pale," Kara noticed.

"I'm fine, really," Alex lied.

"Very well," Kara said and then flew out of the DEO.

* * *

Brainiac 5 was busy torturing Hank with his phantom projector he had no real intention of using. Lena was present as an assistant. In his mind, Malefic was to be either killed and dissected or imprisoned for interrogation. After another failed experiment, Brainiac 5 coldly remarked that they should try again.

"Just give me a minute, shit," Hank said painfully getting back up.

"J'onn, you can't put yourself through this punishment. You can barely stand," Lena noted. "We need you at full strength if we are to find your brother. I want to help you so Alex doesn't need to use the blaster."

"I honestly don't give a shit if she does," Hank said unconcernedly.

"How about you clear your head," Lena said trying to get rid of him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Hank said walking off.

Lena then approached Brainiac 5 who was busy working on the device. "Look, Barney, I know you haven't asked for help but you're getting it anyway."

"No, I must fully engage my mind on this project to get my head off Nia," Brainiac 5 lied.

"What happened to your little boxes, your compartmentalization?" Lena mocked.

"It would appear Nia does not think the same way I do. She does not appreciate my talents," Brainiac 5 said. "But do not worry. I have been self-diagnosing the problem and I have discovered it's not me, it's her."

"Sounds like you might have some compatibility issues," Lena said.

"I can easily modulate myself to whatever it is she desires with an occasional push-back. I just wanted to see what her limits were. She will be back with me shortly...or not," Brainiac 5 said callously.

"Well, I'm not going to give you relationship advice," Lena said.

"Your track record is shockingly appalling," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"But as a scientist, it sounds like you're in an endless loop and if you don't escape you're headed for a crash," Lena said lacking all self-awareness.

"Lena, do you have an endless loop of your own? An obsession that prevents you from sleeping, eating, enjoying the things you love to do, and isolating yourself from those that care about you? Do you think that maybe you're headed for a crash?" Brainiac 5 asked knowingly.

"Let's keep this on you, shall we?" Lena asked peeved. "What variable haven't you tried yet? Asking for help maybe?"

"Will you, Lena Luthor, help me to become more human?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Yes, now let's get back to work," Lena said.

"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything," Brainiac 5 said to her and then left the room.

Lena eyed the phantom projector and put a small disc inside it. Brainiac 5 watched her do it as he accessed the surveillance footage of the room.

* * *

Kara entered Catco super-late and went over to Nia's desk. "So, I found out more about the body and what William Dey is up to," Nia said looking at her computer.

"And I still don't give a shit," Kara informed her. "Let's talk about something a little bit more juicier. How are you and Barney hitting it off?"

"I was afraid this would happen. I thought if I was honest with Barney, it would solve all of our problems but it only made things worse. I know we can work on it together but he thinks it's his problem to solve. Now, he won't even talk to me," Nia said distressed.

"You know how Barney is. He's just fucking with you," Kara said obviously. "He has no feelings, no emotions, no attachments. He's a fucking machine. He's no different than a really cool vibrator. Now, you can have a good or bad relationship with your vibrator. It's up to you," Kara told her.

"I don't use a vibrator. I wouldn't even know what to do with it," Nia said embarrassed.

"The point still stands. You want something from Barney, he'll give it to you but there will always be a cost," Kara said to her.

"I tell him everything I know about myself. What else does he want?" Nia asked incredulously.

"He's not interested in known knowns or even known unknowns about you, Nia. He wants to know about the unknown unknowns," Kara told her. "Now, I'm going to ditch this lame-ass place and go back to the DEO. You do whatever it is that you were doing."

"Sure, boss," Nia rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hank was on the balcony of the DEO chilling and getting his head straight. Alex came up to see him. "On a clear day on Mars, you could see both moons in the sky. This is not a clear day. It's a shitty day," Hank mused.

"I found out what you did, J'onn. You lied to all of us. You put us in jeopardy so you could protect yourself. To keep your secret safe. That you mind-wiped the existence of your own brother...," Alex accused.

"Are you expecting an apology?" Hank asked dismissively.

"I confided in you how this was tearing me apart. How I thought I was the one putting Kelly in danger and you just stood there knowing it wasn't my fault. That it was yours. You had me convinced that Malefic was just a villain of the week, just some alien asshole like the rest. He was a villain you created coming after your family and again you just stood there and you let us suffer the consequences," Alex said passionately.

"You know, I think you need to get yourself a soapbox, Alex, so you can just _stand there_ and act all high and mighty. I wasn't aware I mind-wiped the existence of Malefic until last week and I have put in a shit-ton of volunteer hours working to track his ass down. Some asshole, some cosmic being brought Malefic to Earth. There's more at play here. I can sense it. Now, before you come at me with an attitude, know that I can get President Trump to sack your leftist progressive ass and give the DEO back to me. You're way over your head, little girl," Hank said to her.

"Malefic isn't the monster here. You are," Alex pointed out.

"That's right and you better not forget it," Hank told her off as she stormed off.

* * *

Brainiac 5 waited in a special room with a portal opener. The portal became active and Supergirl (wearing pants) walked through. "Status report?" Brainiac 5 requested.

"Earth-2 was saved as is Oliver Queen for the time being. He's back on Earth-1 doing the Monitor's bidding like a dog," Kara said.

"What of our enemy?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Earth-2 was nearly wiped out by an anti-matter probe. As soon as it exits its interdimensional portal, it becomes annihilated from the reaction with matter. I was lucky to have witnessed it, reversed time, and pushed the Earth out of the way. These probes are not targeting the Earth specifically. They just happen to enter our dimension on the Earth. Our enemy must lack the ability to see into our universe. He's just sending probes to what he thinks are the right coordinates," Kara reported.

"If we could move all of the Earths collectively a short distance in their orbits, these probes would end up in space instead of on land," Brainiac 5 considered.

"Even I'm not that powerful," Kara admitted.

"We can at least keep a few of the Earths safe," Brainiac 5 considered.

"My Earth is a priority," Kara told him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 allowed. "Why is Oliver Queen of Earth-1 of such great importance?"

"I don't know. I think the Monitor is just fucking with him. Normally, I would approve of such childishness but countless people are in danger. If I do not get an answer out of the Monitor soon, I'll force it out of him," Kara said.

"Tread carefully with him. We do not know the full extent of his abilities," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I'm willing to die to find out," Kara said seriously.

"I have a problem of minor importance. Do you wish to assist me?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I know better than to refuse you," Kara replied.

* * *

Kara, Brainiac 5, and Hank met up in the hall. "Alex has switched off her coms and her phone," Brainiac 5 reported.

"What about her implant chip?" Hank asked.

"It's also offline. It's within Malefic's abilities to phase the chip out of her body," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

"Where are we on the psychic dampeners?" Hank asked Lena.

"They've been reconfigured and recalibrated," Lena replied.

"The Master Blaster is missing from the armory," a DEO agent reported.

"There is a way. I could reach her psychically," Hank said.

"A good plan. I await your results," Brainiac 5 said, unconcerned with whether Hank would get injured in the process.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Kara assumed once Hank had left.

"I don't know for sure but the Master Blaster has a GPS chip in it that Malefic did not remove," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Why not volunteer that?" Kara asked curiously.

"In my experience, it is important to allow friends and colleagues to assist even when they're not necessary. It helps boost their self-esteem and builds comradery," Brainiac 5 said.

"Ah, you're a natural leader," Kara smiled. "So, where is Alex?"

"At the planetarium," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

Hank then rushed in and met up with them. "I know where Alex is. She's at the planetarium."

"Your psychic skills are unmatched on this world, J'onn," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"I think you have this handled," Kara said and walked off.

* * *

Hank entered the planetarium and saw a movie on a big screen where Malefic was talking mad-shit about him. In the seats were several zombie-looking humans just staring at the screen. Hank smiled amused not taking Malefic seriously. He then saw Alex with the Master Blaster. Hank came forward undeterred. Alex fired on him with the Master Blaster but it was deflected off an energy shield. Alex tried a few more times with each blast bouncing off him. Hank kept getting closer unaffected and then reached out forcing the Master Blaster out of her hands to his own with a magnetic pull.

Hank's hologram went down revealing Brainiac 5. He quickly sprouted cables wrapping Alex up in them. He then placed a psychic dampener in her ear freeing her of Malefic's influence.

"No!" Malefic shouted revealing himself in the front seat.

Heat vision beams hit Malefic to the gut dropping him. "You want him dead or alive?" Supergirl (wearing a skirt) asked Brainiac 5.

"Preferably alive, of course," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Tell that to my friends," Malefic said ordering the zombie humans to fire on them with laser guns they had found somewhere.

Kara extended an energy field around Hank and Alex blocking the intense laser fire. "I hear something ticking," Kara said concernedly.

Alex took off her jacket and saw the suicide vest on her. The planetarium roof began to collapse as laser bolts deflected off Kara's shield into the ceiling. "If we don't do something, it's going to collapse and all these people are going to die," Alex pressed.

"I'll remind you that they're shooting at us," Kara said dryly.

Hank and Guardian emerged from the stage floor together and looked over the bomb. "What the fuck is that?" James wondered.

Kara extended her shield out stunning the human crowd. She then used her super-speed to confiscate all the weapons. "Do you trust me?" Hank asked Alex.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Alex rolled her eyes.

Hank phased Alex out of her suicide vest just in time. Kara took the bomb and wrapped it between her and her cape. The vest exploded harmlessly. Guardian took care of the dazed zombies opening a can of whoop-ass on them all. "Where's Kelly?" Alex asked alarmed.

"She's fine," Brainiac 5 assured her and then stunned Malefic repeatedly with his pistol as he tried to flee taking on different human forms.

Kara blasted Malefic with heat vision lighting him on fire. Brainiac 5 and Kara slowly advanced on Malefic firing as they did to keep him from phasing. "James, get your ass over here," Kara called him over.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Kick his ass," Kara said to him.

Guardian cautiously approached the weakened Malefic and then began beating his ass senseless with punches to the face and body. Kara and Brainiac 5 stayed close to both combatants preventing Malefic from escaping or harming James. The two combatants dueled with punches at each other. James was having the time of his life fighting an opponent that would ordinarily be beyond his level. Finally, James punched Malefic to the floor devastating him. Kara fired heat vision on Malefic turning him into a puddle of green goo. He screamed as he was slowly liquified.

James took his helmet off and stared at the puddle in amazement. "Is he dead?"

"Not quite. He's gone into a protective hibernation," Brainiac 5 said.

"That was so cool," Kara said giving James a high-five.

"Well, nothing tops that. I think my Guardian days are over," James said finally fulfilled.

"Have you decided what you're going to do now?" Kara asked tearfully.

"We'll talk about it over drinks," James assured her.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex came up to Hank. "I know I was under inception but I was still there seeing and hearing everything that I said and you said. I just wanted to apologize. It wasn't my place to interfere in your family matters," Alex said to him.

"No apologies necessary, Alex. You weren't in control," Hank allowed.

"You once told me that true character comes out during times of hardship. I know who you really are," Alex said. "You are and always will be an asshole, but you're the boss."

"And don't you forget it," Hank smiled.

Meanwhile, Kara as Supergirl visited Lena in the DEO lab. "You really came through, Lena. You got the psychic inhibitors to work. That's really something."

"I just enjoyed being part of the team, feeling included," Lena said.

"Well, how about we make you officially a Super-friend. It comes with a t-shirt, a handshake, and a really affordable life insurance policy," Kara joked. "Hey, do you want to go for drinks and get drunk as fuck?"

"I would but I need to get back to L Tower. My R&D is definitely up to no good," Lena chuckled.

Kara froze at that. "Well...no rest for the wicked, huh?"

"Exactly," Lena smiled.

* * *

At the alien gay bar, James and Kelly came in. "The way you handled that kid, wanting to create your own newspaper, and revitalizing the town was just so stunning and brave of you," Kelly said of him.

"I know," James smiled. "I'll be right back," he said walking off to the restroom.

Alex then met up with Kelly. "Now that Malefic is gone, how about we spend some quality time together? Maybe even...cuddle?" Alex suggested.

"I'd like that," Kelly said giving Alex a kiss. "You know, when I was with James he showed a side of himself I've never seen before. He was so protective, kind, and understanding."

"Wait...James was at the planetarium as Guardian," Alex said confused.

"That's impossible. We've spent the last few hours in the car," Kelly said.

Brainiac 5 then exited the restroom and met up Nia. "I will be whatever you wish for me to be whether it be at 100% efficiency or 10%. It's all up to you," he said.

"You know what? Just be yourself. Don't try to impress me. Just be you," Nia said to him.

"Then I shall," Brainiac 5 readily agreed. "So, what shall it be? Top or bottom?"

"Let's just keep to the kissing phase. How about that?" Nia asked.

"Very well then," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Kara and James were already really drunk at their table. Kelly, Alex, Brainiac 5, and Nia came by their table. "James, how are you already drunk? We just got here."

"He's a lightweight," Kara smiled.

"You shut your whore mouth," James scolded her.

"Unbelievable and what is this I hear about you being Guardian at the planetarium?" Kelly questioned.

"I hired a guy to dress up as Guardian. Did he kick ass?" James asked.

"He sure did," Kara agreed

"Well, okay then," Kelly said satisfied.

Alex was about to object but decided to keep her mouth shut to keep the peace. Kara and James waited to be alone to continue their discussion. "So, what's next for James Olsen? Does he go back home to that shithole town and start up a newspaper so he can talk shit about a town that everyone already knows is shit?" Kara asked.

"Fuck no. If anything, Calvintown needs national attention. There are towns like Calvintown all over the US, forgotten communities still suffering from the recession and haven't recovered yet," James said.

"Well, you can't work in journalism so how are you going to reach a national audience to talk shit?" Kara wondered.

"I'm going to run for US Senate and you're going to help me," James ordered.

"Andrea is going to be so pissed," Kara smiled.

"I know she will," James grinned.

"Even if I pour millions of dollars out of Wayne Enterprises, write favorable articles that somehow get past Andrea's desk, and give you Supergirl appearances your odds are not good," Kara told him.

"I know but did that ever stop you from kicking ass and talking shit?" James asked her.

"Nope," Kara agreed."If you lose, maybe we can start our own media empire."

"I'd like that. Do you think we could ever be together like before, so many years ago?" James asked touching her hand.

Kara pulled her hand away. "I made a sacred vow, James, to never be with another man. But...that doesn't stop us from being each others' wingmen to score chicks."

"Behave," James mock scolded her.

"I thought for a moment I had lost you forever, James. I mean, I'm on borrowed time as it is. Someday, I have to go back to the future, and I get the impression you're not going to want to come with me," Kara said sadly.

"Don't think about it. That could be years from now," James said to her.

"I kind of took your presence at Catco for granted. When I was gone in the future for seven years, I missed you so much," Kara said tearfully.

"I remember our first date," James recalled. "Alex's plane was going to crash and I told you to go out there and save that plane."

"I remember what you told me: Fuck the Law," Kara smiled.

"To passing laws, we don't intend to follow," James toasted her.

"I'll drink to that," Kara said clinking bottles with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was confusing, Brainiac 5 impersonated James while with Kelly. Unlike CW, I don't have to deal with casting issues so James is here to stay.


	150. Rip Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Doc Oct rip-off is on the loose with a powerful laser gun that threatens the world.

At Catco, Andrea Rojas forced her employees to watch a promotional video on her Obsidian North product launch where people imagined themselves doing relatively mundane things. "Ready Player One did it better," Kara whispered to Nia.

"Brilliant!" William clapped hard completely overcompensating.

"Thank you, William. I'm proud of it," Andrea said and then showed an ominous countdown to the launch date sixty hours away. "Which is why I want every department writing about the launch date on Friday: business, entertainment, sports, politics, work them into your stories as if our financial well-being depends upon it because it does," Andrea ordered.

"You getting any Terminator Genisys vibes?" Kara asked Nia. She shuddered at the thought of it.

"And another thing, one of you needs to provide continual updates on our growing sales. We need to pump this up," Andrea said enthusiastically.

"I'm your man," Willam said taking brown-nosing to a whole new level.

"Great, now, let's get to it," Andrea ordered.

Kara conversed with Nia away from Andrea and William. "I get that this launch is important but having every single story about the launch is going to destroy our credibility with readers in the long term," Nia said.

"It's best not to give a shit. We might even get a bonus if the launch is successful," Kara said brightly.

"Says the woman that runs Wayne Enterprises. Why are you even here?" Nia wondered.

"To fit in," Kara said simply.

"Well, speaking of fitting in, William seemed overly enthusiastic about the launch. I was so sure you would find dirt on him," Nia said frustrated. "First, he's involved in Dr. Jared's death and then the covert action in Mexico City. I find it hard to believe there isn't a connection."

"I know, right? I guess we were looking for connections where there weren't any," Kara lied. "I mean, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Nia detected.

"William Dey isn't a murderer, he's just an asshole," Kara shrugged as she texted said asshole to meet her for lunch.

* * *

Kara bolted from Catco and was ambushed by Kelly. "Kara, you're just who I needed," she said.

"Wow, you must be fucked," Kara smiled amused.

"I want to give Alex a gift for our anniversary, and I could really use your help," she said embarrassed.

"She wants a new motorcycle helmet. I know this because I have a friend that spies on her Internet searches," Kara said referring to Brainiac 5.

"You know, meeting Alex is the best thing that has happened to me since moving to Metropolis but having you in the picture has been a pretty cool bonus," Kelly said appreciatively.

"You're taking constant threats to your life in strides. I'm impressed," Kara smiled and then saw William Dey walk by her. "I just remembered I have a date at a coffee shop, so I have to get going."

"Wait, you're dating?" Kelly asked confused.

* * *

Kara joined William at the coffee shop. "So, what's your deal? You've been blowing off my text messages all morning."

"Phones can be hacked," he reminded her.

"Well, not mine," Kara said proudly.

"Your constant texting is like that of a teenage girl wanting attention," William chided. "I'm trying to bring down a powerful criminal family organization."

"All you had to was ask for my help," Kara said as she dumped a shit-load of sugar into her coffee. "What if I told you, it isn't worth it? You should just drop this investigation and go back to where you came from."

"Excuse me?" William thought he misheard.

"You heard me. I'm not anxious to get all of my co-workers laid off after you bust Rojas' ass," Kara said.

"But she's a master in corporate espionage with a network of criminal assassins," William protested.

"Yeah, and I don't really give a shit. Trust me, my friends do the same exact thing. It's all a game and here you are trying to win the game before it even starts," Kara objected.

"Andrea Rojas is not just a bad boss and a hack journalist, she's involved in a web of murder," William said seriously.

"And we'll weep for them in the press and set up a scholarship in their name," Kara said sarcastically.

"I can't believe you're this nonchalant about murder," William said aghast. "I mean, are we so accustomed to death and corruption in America that it no longer matters?"

"You don't want to go there, Brit. You got a shit-ton of problems of your own to deal with. Your country is facing an economic depression while the world economy is on the upswing, Brexit has been a total disaster, your Prime Minister doesn't know what the fuck he's doing, your country is about to split apart, you can't say anything offensive or you'll get arrested, and it's damn near impossible to get a gun," Kara shot back.

"Well, at least we have universal health care and a better educational system," William countered.

"No one gives a fuck about that. Historians don't write about the healthcare or education systems of great empires. No one's going to remember your cradle-to-the-grave nanny state. They write about how much ass they kick and when it comes to America killing terrorists, business is a booming," Kara smiled.

"I came to you in good faith," William said irritably.

"That was your first mistake," Kara smirked. "I'm here at Catco to protect Nia's job and to troll people worldwide. You get in the way of that, I'll crush you like the insect you are," Kara told him off.

"You're inhuman," William said dismayed.

"You got that right," Kara said leaving.

* * *

M'yrnn and Hank came to the DEO to see Malefic still green goo in a fluid jar. Occasionally, the green goo would collect itself to form a face and scream before dissipating. "My son," M'yrnn shook his head sadly. "I can still sense his thoughts, his rage, his anguish."

"Yeah, I really did a number on this one," Hank said impressed with himself.

Lena came by and met up with Brainiac 5. "The transfer paperwork is completed. He's all yours," Brainiac 5 said to Lena.

"Thank you, Barney. This means a lot," Lena said pleased as DEO personnel took the tank away.

"I know I can trust you to always do the right thing. I look forward to your research results," Brainiac 5 said.

"Of course," Lena lied and left with the tank.

"Barney, what the fuck is going on?" Hank asked him.

"Just giving a good friend lots of rope...to hang herself with," Brainiac 5 said darkly.

"Damn, that's fucked up but I like it," Hank said amused.

"I knew you would. You desire a battle in which you can defeat your brother despite the Martian curse. I shall do everything possible to make that a reality," Brainiac 5 promised.

"Good man," Hank said pleased.

* * *

At L Tower, Lena immediately allowed the green goo to reform back into Malefic in a containment room. She then immediately shocked his ass and put him in restraints on a medical table. She then placed electrodes on his skull to keep him from phasing through the restraints. As she did all this, Eve aka Hope aka Brainiac 5 was watching and assisting.

"Hope, we don't nearly have the budget to keep him this way. Induce him to take human form," she ordered.

"Subject induced," Hope replied.

Malefic then became a human black man. "Scan his brain using Q-waves," Lena ordered Hope.

"You do realize that if you are successful, you will have accomplished something businessmen, doctors, scientists, politicians, and priests have all failed to do," Hope remarked stroking her ego.

"Keeping people from hurting each other," Lena agreed. "Activate."

Hope complied zapping Malefic. There was an energy discharge off Malefic and then suddenly Hope had a creepy male voice. "You can't touch me."

"Well...shit," Lena sighed.

* * *

At the DEO, Supergirl (wearing a skirt) dropped by alone. "If Barney's research on Rojas is true, this poses a grave security risk. I have to be absolutely certain before I have the DEO make a move on her," Alex said concernedly.

"But is it really more important than Kelly's job? Come now," Kara said.

"Don't make me choose between them," Alex requested of her.

"I'm working the tightrope," Kara assured her. "You know, I was thinking to spoil your anniversary gift but then I realized that would be wrong and insensitive."

"Well, first time for everything," Alex mocked. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Alex said inviting Kara into the interrogation room.

Alex sat down across from Breathtaker, the alien Kara had captured in Mexico City. "Is this some kind of torture device?" she asked.

"This? Fuck no. It's a truth seeker. We torture prisoners in another room," Alex said to her. "Did Andrea Rojas hire you to kill Elenna Torres?"

"I don't ask who hires me," she replied honestly. "My jobs come over an encrypted server that pays me in Bit-coin," she said.

"Your attempt...at social commentary against Bit-coin is both sad and pathetic," Kara said to her.

"That currency bubble is going to burst any moment now," Alex told her.

"Says the woman not making millions off it," Kara scoffed.

"It's used for criminal activity," Alex reminded her.

"And the US dollar isn't? I still go around giving shady gangsters briefcases full of cash," Kara said.

"You truly are corrupt as fuck," Alex chided.

"Is this real? Is this happening?" Breathtaker wondered.

"Have you ever met Andrea Rojas, the Rojas family, or anyone they're affiliated with?" Alex asked getting back to her interrogation.

"I've only met the other contractors. There was this lady with tattoos, a guy that could detach most of his fingers, and this big dude with extra appendages," Breathtaker said.

"How many appendages?" Alex asked.

"He had four arms," Breathtaker replied.

"That's unfortunate. I was hoping he had four extra dicks," Kara smiled at the thought of it.

"Really?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Hey, I'm the normal one, alright. Normal women are into that sort of thing," Kara said defensively.

"I doubt that," Alex disagreed.

Kara placed her phone in front of Breathtaker showing a black-suited black man with two extra mechanical arms like Dr. Oct. "Is this him?"

"Yep, that's him," she confirmed.

"Why do I get the impression this interrogation is a complete waste of time because Barney already knows it all?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"You need practice, Alex. If it weren't for that truth-seeker Barney developed, you would be fucked," Kara said dismissively.

"Okay, we're done," Alex said getting up.

* * *

At the PI office, Hank and Kara had tea. "How are you feeling?" Kara asked with genuine interest.

"I'm still processing it all. But it gave me a deeper knowledge of myself and my people. I can live with that," Hank said completely unrepentant.

"How about you? Are you okay? You've been through a lot. The reporter you hated turned out to be a good guy and Andrea Rojas may be connected to murders," Hank asked.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. Half the billionaire club are scumbags up to no good. I was convinced this Brit was a tool and I'm happy to say I was right," Kara shrugged. "I mean Barney showed me a video of him at a soup kitchen no-less. Isn't that the most good-guy cliche of all time?"

"It sure is," Hank agreed.

"With this Obsidian North launch coming up, I'm getting some serious Skynet vibes," Kara said concernedly.

"One thing I learned about Malefic is that family, loved ones, and friends are always on the edge of betraying you and fucking you over," Hank said.

"I would never betray you, Hank," Kara assured him.

"You already did with your Russian clone," Hank reminded her.

"That timeline doesn't exist now," Kara said dismissively. She then received a text from Alex. "Alex needs me at the DEO," she said.

"Want more tea?" Hank asked.

"Please," Kara said appreciatively and then touched her watch.

* * *

Supergirl (wearing pants) flew into the DEO and met up with Alex and Brainiac 5. "We had a break-in at Fort Sumter," Alex told her.

Kara gave her a blank look. "Lex Luthor's vault is there," Alex reminded her.

"Indeed, this is the assailant. He stole a weapon Lex Luthor called a Marathon Laser. It's able to launch a concentrated beam of heat at a target up to 26 miles. It's an assassin's dream," Brainiac 5 smiled as he showed them the video of the assassin.

"If he fired that weapon at the ground level, his range would only be three miles due to line of sight from the curvature of the Earth," Kara said as she did the math.

"Very good, Kara," Brainiac 5 said pleased with her.

"That still means he could fire the full 26-mile range if he was in a 500-foot tall building so don't think you two are so clever," Alex rebuked them both.

"Pretty impressive weapon though. Even the American military's most sophisticated laser is only lethal within 100 meters and only has a range of one mile," Brainiac 5 said.

"Okay, it sounds like bullshit. Is that your point?" Alex asked impatiently. "How can we track it?"

"I am scanning for the weapon. Hopefully, it will lead us to the man himself," Brainiac 5 said. "There is a high probability that the movements of this operative coincide with the Obsidian North launch."

"But the launch is virtual, not in one place," Alex objected.

"Can I play with Breathtaker?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Already tried that. It's pointless. She knows nothing else," Alex shot her down.

"We do have the other assassin," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"She's dead though," Alex reminded him.

"The host is dead but the spiders are not. They may reveal something if allowed inside a host," Brainiac 5 considered.

"Well, you can't be the host. You're a fucking robot," Alex said dismissively.

"And Supergirl's cells are impenetrable," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

Alex gave them a stunned look. "No, fuck no," she refused.

"I wouldn't dare put you in that position, Director. Perhaps an underperforming subordinate," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Or a prisoner?" Kara brought up.

"You two are the worst. Those spiders could kill the host immediately," Alex said.

Brainiac 5 and Kara gave her blank looks. "No, I'm not subjecting anyone to that," Alex clarified.

"Very well, we'll have to bring in the Brainiac 5 Model 101," Brainiac 5 said reluctantly.

* * *

At L Tower, Malefic was a bit disgruntled being a black man experimented upon by a white woman. "You approach me even though I am conscious," he noted. "How thoughtful of you," he mocked.

"It seems we got off on the wrong foot. So, I have a proposition. You have the ability to incept thoughts into people's minds. I want to study your brain so I can develop technology that can do the same thing," Lena said.

"Forgive my skepticism but the last time a person showed interest in my brain, the high council sent me to the Phantom Zone," Malefic said pissed-off.

"I got this fancy phantom projector gun, right here," Lena threatened, showing the device to him.

"Now, we're at an impasse," Malefic said uncooperatively. "What's in it for me?"

"We both want the same thing. We were both betrayed by those closest to us. Work with me and we can do great things," Lena enticed.

"I don't want to do great things. I want revenge," Malefic said angrily. "So, I have a proposal for you. Martian biology prevents me from attacking my brother. That's why I have been attacking those close to J'onn J'onzz. If you remove the barrier that prevents me from killing my brother, I will give you access to my mind."

"I'm into stopping people from killing each other. That kind of goes against my plan," Lena refused.

"Studying my mind is the key to your dream. I know your desperation. I know the depths of your ambition. Isn't one man worth the world?" Malefic asked.

"I have to develop the technology first," Lena stalled. "Your terms are acceptable. Let us begin."

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 Model 101 arrived looking like an attractive blond woman that immediately impressed Alex. "Another drone of yours?" Alex asked.

"Not just any drone. Living tissue over a metal endoskeleton," Brainiac 5 pinched her arm revealing it to be flesh.

"Like with skin, blood, organs," Alex said fascinated.

"Precisely," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"For what purpose?" Alex asked.

"To seduce Kate Kane and acquire personal information about her preferences and habits. I am happy to say the experiment is running smoothly," Brainiac 5 said pleased with her.

"This is so fucked up," Alex said dismayed.

"I'll say," Kara gagged for a different reason.

"Shall we begin?" Reagan asked them.

* * *

In the interrogation room, Reagan was subjected to the alien spiders. There were now spider tattoos all over her face. "So, you've augmented yourself to allow the spiders to speak through you," Alex clarified.

"Yes, and thanks to my polygraph filter, it won't be able to lie," Reagan said.

"So, do I have to play twenty questions or are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Alex asked.

"The spider knows nothing, nothing of our assailant or who hired it," Reagan revealed.

"Well...shit," Alex said disappointedly and left the room.

Reagan then eyed Kara. "I have access to Eve's mind. I know who is behind this," she said.

"Really? Who?" Kara asked interested.

"I can't tell you. It would end the game too quickly," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"Is Andrea Rojas behind it?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Brainiac 5 shrugged.

"Alright, Brainy. I'll play your game," Kara smiled.

Kara met up with Alex outside the interrogation room. "I'll interrogate Andrea Rojas myself and make her talk," Kara said.

"Okay, slow down. We need to be strategic. We need to see the bigger plan here. Plus, there is still a chance she may not even be involved," Alex objected.

"If she's not involved, no harm, no foul," Kara said dismissively.

"Kelly believes in the work Andrea is doing that helps people and Andrea has never been accused of doing anything illegal. Kelly has been through the wringer and I really don't want to ruin this for her unless I have to. Trust me, I want answers too but with these kinds of accusations we must be certain," Alex said.

"Kelly and her job do not concern me," Kara said coldly. "You are allowing personal feelings to jeopardize the security of the world."

"If Andrea is involved, we will find out how," Alex said to her.

"We have already made the choice. Now, we must understand it," Kara said referring to Brainiac 5's coy answer.

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked concerned.

"I'll take Andrea to a place outside American jurisdiction where she can be interrogated...properly," Kara threatened.

"You can't do that," Alex said horrified.

"Perhaps we can discover Andrea's secrets without interfering in Kelly's good work," Brainiac 5 said breaking the tension between them.

"As you wish," Kara said and then flew off.

* * *

Hope placed mental electrodes on Malefic's head to scan his brain. "Careful now, that's my brain you're fucking with," Malefic said suspiciously.

"The occipital lobe is where the Q-waves are generated, like sonar from a dolphin. But your waves are a very special frequency that allows you the unique ability to control thoughts and emotions of others," Lena explained.

"Are you saying my abilities don't come from the gods?" Malefic wondered.

"No," Lena said awkwardly. "So, this is the frequency we want to isolate."

"This unique ability has been my cross to bear my whole life. I was called a queer by adults and peers alike. To think my condition all came down to a frequency," Malefic said bitterly.

"All you have to do is incept these three test subjects. As you project your Q-waves onto them, we can measure the frequency until we find the magic number," Lena said simply.

"So, are we ready?" Lena asked.

"As long as killing J'onn J'onzz is the final result, I can't wait," Malefic replied.

* * *

That evening, William Dey was snooping around Andrea's office. "Mind if I join you?" Kara asked.

"Shit," William realized.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"Andrea is up to no good. She killed my best mate," William told her. "And I have less than a day to find out what she's planning."

"I wish...I wish I gave a shit," Kara said dismissively. "Look, that launch is important to a good friend of mine and you're not going to fuck it up."

"Are you hearing yourself?" William asked dismayed.

"Are you seeing yourself, in your boss' office, trying to find something incriminating that probably doesn't exist," Kara said. "You're lucky I got a friend of mine to hack the cameras. A friend that has recorded your every move if you continue this little investigation of yours."

"How can you be so callous?" William asked her.

"Lots and lots of practice," Kara replied. "Now, get the fuck out," she ordered.

A frustrated William left the office completely defeated. Kara then got a phone call. "Barney got a signal from the Marathon Laser. It's in downtown Metropolis," Alex told her.

"I actually have stuff to do. Have Nia do it," Kara said then hung up.

"The fuck?" Alex wondered and then dialed Nia.

* * *

Nia, as Dreamer, flew towards the signal. Rip Roar was on top of a clocktower looking down with laser weapon in hand. Nia dropped down right above him. "Let's talk," Nia said to him.

Rip Roar extended two metal tentacles ending with claws at her. Nia avoided the tentacles and got in close where the two brawled in a fist-fight. Rip Roar cast Nia down where she hung onto one of the hands of the clock. Rip Roar sent a tentacle down towards her breaking the clock-hand off. Nia fell a ways and blasted Rip Roar with an energy attack distracting him. She then fired an energy cable at the falling clock-hand with her right hand and another energy cable on the building. She then flung the clock-hand back at Rip Roar stunning him.

Rip Roar took the clock-hand and ripped it in two. He then flung the pieces down at her. She deflected them with her right arm and left leg. "Damn, that hurt," she hissed.

She then launched energy cables around Rip Roar forcing him off the building. The two fell together and slammed onto a monorail train. The two tumbled a bit on the roof and then had a ferocious fight of metal tentacles and energy cables. They then moved to the side of the train nearly hitting pedestrians as the train went by a stop. Rip Roar grabbed a hold of Nia and threw her into the train busting down the train door. Nia got back outside on the side of the train and looked for Rip Roar. A metal tentacle suddenly went through the train, blasted out a window, and sent Nia off the train to the street pavement below.

Nia cried out in pain and nearly avoid getting hit by oncoming traffic. She flew off towards the train and tackled Rip Roar. The two continued to fight with Rip Roar slamming Nia repeatedly on the roof of the train with his tentacles. Rip Roar then cast Nia off the train where she smacked into an oncoming train going in the opposite direction. Nia quickly recovered and flew back to the original train. Rip Roar grabbed two civilians with his metal arms and flung them into the air. Nia shot towards the two civilians catching them both and putting them on the ground. As Nia approached, Rip Roar took hold of the speed stick and took it to the maximum. He then broke it off so the train couldn't be stopped.

"You have a train to catch," Rip Roar said to her and took off onto a building.

Nia suddenly had a dream of the train falling to its doom at the end of the track killing all the civilians inside. "Oh, fuck," she realized.

* * *

Meanwhile, James Olsen, Kara Danvers, and Supergirl (wearing pants) attended a special fundraiser in a grand hall. There were "Olsen for US Senate" posters and signs everywhere. James was in a nice tux while Kara was in a fashionable white dress. Paparazzi were everywhere taking photos of them.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the camera?" Kara asked him.

"I feel so nervous," James admitted.

"Don't worry. If you make an ass of yourself, we can get drinks later," Kara assured him.

Supergirl approached the reporters and cameramen. "James Olsen is a good friend of mine. I would trust him with my life and so should everyone else," Supergirl said to the reporters.

"I thought superheroes were supposed to stay neutral in politics," a reporter said.

"Not true. I am a good friend of President Trump and his family," Supergirl replied.

James came to the podium to speak to his donors, the elite of Metropolis. "For the longest time, I was once a liberal frustrated with my inability to succeed. I had student loans, a job that didn't pay very well, and I noticed every day the poor and downtrodden in Metropolis as a cameraman," James said reflectively.

"But then I was rescued by Cat Grant at Catco," James said appreciatively. Kara and Cat smiled hanging out together at the same table. "And then I started making some real money as Catco editor. I mean, I got rich fast. But with success came taxes and regulation. I was giving practically a third of my pay away in taxes. For someone that worked so hard to climb the ladder, that's fucked up."

"So, I don't really agree with anything the Republicans stand for except when it comes to taxes and debt. No more taxes, no more debt. It's that simple, people. Read these fine black lips. No new taxes," James promised.

The rich folks were on their feet with thunderous applause. "Let's all get drunk as fuck," James said to the crowd and then started shaking hands.

"He's grown so much," Cat said wiping away a tear.

"Maybe you two could hook up," Kara suggested.

"I'm not divorced yet," Cat reminded her.

"So, how's Carter?" Kara asked referring to her younger son.

"Oh, well, that whole wanting to be a girl thing ended up not being a phase. I blame you," Cat said.

"Me?" Kara said aghast.

"Instead of wanting to be a soldier, a police officer, or a fireman, he wanted to be you. I put him through all sorts of therapy. Do you know what it's like to have a strange child?" Cat asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean, he doesn't want to be a girl. He wants to be a galactic assassin or some shit," Kara said dismayed.

"Where did we go wrong?" Cat wondered.

"Maybe people can't be molded by their environment. Maybe people have souls that have desires beyond anything that can be controlled. In Midvale, I put down a lot of bad teens but I rarely thought the parents were the blame," Kara said reflectively.

"Do you think he can win?" Cat asked of James.

"Oh, fuck no," Kara doubted.

"Then what's the point?" Cat wondered.

"There's no point to anything. All that matter is having fun," Kara said.

"Speaking of fun, you wanted to talk to me about a media empire proposal," Cat said seriously.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to talk business just yet," Kara said.

"Then drink up," Cat ordered as they both downed their wine glasses.

* * *

The monorail train continued its way full-speed to its doom. "Fuck," Nia wondered as she stood at the front of the train. She then fired off energy cables at the surrounding buildings to slow down the train. The energy cables ripped off the buildings nearly sending Nia onto the tracks. Nia tried again firing right and left at the buildings and then holding the energy cables tightly. The train slowed down slightly as a dozen energy cables stretched from Nia to the buildings around her.

At the party, Kara noticed the screeching train with her super-hearing. Supergirl also heard it as well. "Nia," Kara realized as she heard her cries of effort to stop the train. She went over to Supergirl. "Check it out."

"Just let _him_ perish," Supergirl said coldly.

"I'm in charge here," Kara told her off.

"We're equals," Supergirl reminded her.

"When you've done what I've done, then you can dare to call yourself my equal. Now, go," Kara ordered.

Supergirl shook her head annoyed and walked out. Paparazzi followed her out of the building as she took to the skies.

"And here I thought you and Supergirl were the same person," Cat said drunkenly.

"Get the fuck out of here," Kara laughed.

Supergirl flew towards the train and noticed it slowing down. Nia's costume was ripped at her arms as she strained herself. Supergirl watched passively as the train finally came to a stop at the edge of the track. An exhausted Nia then fell. Supergirl was about to make a move when the passengers caught her and brought her inside. They laid her down on the floor.

"She's just a kid. No older than my own daughter," one woman remarked.

Nia suddenly awoke and was assisted to her feet. The passengers on the train applauded her heroism but Rip Roar had escaped. Supergirl eyed the scene and then flew off no longer needed.

* * *

While Malefic was fucking around with small alien critters with his inception, Lena watched a CNN report on James' US Senate campaign. She could clearly see both Kara Danvers and Supergirl near to each other.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lena wondered.

"Perhaps your hypothesis that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one and the same is incorrect," Hope said helpfully.

"No, it can't be," Lena dismissed immediately. "Could it be a Brainiac 5 drone using a hologram?"

Hope gave her no answer. Lena broke from her psychosis and got back to work. "I got it. I have the right frequency now," Lena said pleased.

"Congratulations," Hope said happy for her.

* * *

A hungover Supergirl (wearing a skirt) entered the DEO. "Okay, Barney, catch me up on everything," she requested.

"Rip Roar has a fusion cannon. It is an ingenious combination of Lex Luthor's Marathon Laser plus a particle amplifier," Brainiac 5 said showing its schematics on screen.

Kara froze upon hearing Lex's name. "Continue," she said irritably.

"It has a power one-hundred times hotter than the center of the sun," Brainiac 5 said.

"Really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"You need not worry. It should only tickle you," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Way to end all tension and suspense," Kara said annoyed.

"With power like that, just imagine what it could do," Alex said worriedly.

"We need to find it," Hank said obviously.

"Tracking it will be rather difficult," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Well, Obsidian North launches today and I don't want that ruined," Kara said passionately.

"Wait...yesterday you didn't give a shit about the launch," Alex pointed out.

"I...changed my mind. Is that a problem?" Kara asked obnoxiously.

"It is when you disrespect my girlfriend," Alex said pissed-off.

"Shit...Alex, I was under a lot of stress. I had this fundraiser for James to plan. Can you cut me some slack?" Kara asked.

"That wasn't stress. It was like you were homophobic or something," Alex said scornfully.

"It's not like I haven't made a million gay jokes about you in the past," Kara said dismissively.

"This was different. You were cold and indifferent," Alex raged.

"I don't have to take this. I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said storming off.

"Well...shit," Alex said remorsefully.

* * *

Supergirl came back into the DEO moments later wearing pants. "You done with your temper tantrum?" Alex asked her.

There was an awkward pause. "Yes," Kara replied.

"I have found Rip Roar. His radiation signature is at the Vostok Antarctica research station. Almost as if he wanted us to find him," Brainiac 5 said. "I have determined that all three assassins that we know of have targeted Vostok researchers all within the last month."

"What's the significance?" Hank asked.

"I believe to compromise the security of the base," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why there?" Kara asked.

"There is a hot spring lake deep underneath the ice. Now, if I were a super-villain, I would fire a beam straight into that lake," Brainiac 5 said.

"If he did that, he could melt the polar ice cap?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Assuming the weapon can do what it says it can do," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"That would unleash a flood, like never before seen since Noah's Arc," Hank remarked.

"I'll alert PATRIOT that we're headed to their research station. The last thing we need is another Cold War...in Antarctica," Alex said seriously.

Kara snorted at that. "PATRIOT has already been informed. We're free to enter," Brainiac 5 assured her.

* * *

Supergirl and Hank flew over to the Vostok research facility and found a number of dead Russians on the floor. Kara crossed herself as she touched them. "We must find Rip Roar quickly," Hank said to her.

Kara found Rip Roar running off. Kara sped in front of him cutting him off. "Leaving so soon?" she asked him.

Rip Roar unnecessarily sprung out metal tentacles, attached them to the walls, and carried himself several feet closer to her with his Marathon Laser. He then fired at her. Kara let the beam hit her chest without effect. Kara slowly made her way towards him getting shot multiple times. She then blasted the rifle out of his hands with her heat vision. Rip Roar then withdrew his tentacles as he surrendered. Hank took the Marathon Laser from the floor.

"Smart move," he said to him.

Kara advanced on Rip Roar. "What were you trying to do? Your weapon didn't have nearly the firepower Lex thought it did."

"I only do what they tell me," he replied.

"Who is they?" Kara demanded.

"I don't know," he said.

Hank went ahead and handcuffed Rip Roar to a metal crate. "If this weapon is not nearly as powerful as what we were led to believe, then why did he try to gain our attention?"

"He's a decoy," Kara realized.

"You can't stop what's coming," Rip Roar told them.

* * *

A submarine off the coast of Metropolis suddenly detonated a nuclear warhead underwater. The shockwave created a tall powerful wave that would slam into the East Coast. "Supergirl, get to Metropolis now," Alex ordered her.

"We're having difficulty transmitting to their location. It would appear Rip Roar was a decoy," Brainiac 5 said slightly concerned as a giant tsunami was headed their way.

"Kelly is out there. I have to get to her," Alex said moving out.

Brainiac 5 pinched her neck dropping her to the floor.

* * *

Supergirl (wearing a skirt) and Aquaman eyed the tsunami wave moving towards them on the docks. "Well...shit," Kara remarked.

"It was like tens of thousands of fish suddenly all screamed in terror and were silenced," Arthur said sadly.

"So, do you mind if we share Mera? I'm not allowed to date men," Kara asked.

"The fuck? She's my wife and the mother of my child," Arthur said incredulously.

"Hey, sharing is caring," Kara said.

"She wouldn't be interested. She likes a real man," Arthur said puffing his chest out.

"Well...how about your mom? Is she still single? She's aged quite well," Kara asked.

"We're not having this conversation," Arthur rejected.

"You think you're too good for me because of one fluke outing?" Kara antagonized.

"Whatever, girl, I'm the king of the oceans and the box-office," Arthur smiled.

"I got one in the works. When I finally hit, I'll be the top female superhero ever," Kara said confidently.

"Yeah, low bar there," Arthur scoffed.

"You see that wave over there? Fix that shit," Kara ordered.

"You have any idea how big that wave is? I can't do it," Arthur shook his head.

"Give me that trident, wuss," Kara ordered.

"No, it's mine. Get your own," Arthur refused.

"It's only as powerful as its user and you're weak as fuck," Kara said to him.

"That vulnerability is what helps me to be relatable to common folk unlike your Mary Sue ass," Arthur mocked.

"Give me the fucking trident before your favorite bar gets washed away," Kara demanded.

"Fine," he said letting her have it.

Kara floated in the air with the trident and made it glow as bright as the sun. Focusing on the trident, she sent the waves back away from the East Coast dissipating them. Metropolis was now safe.

* * *

Kara arrived at the DEO and saw Brainiac 5 scanning Rip Roar. "Did he say anything?" Kara asked a recovered Alex.

"No, not even with the truth seeker. The tech he wears has biologically adhered to him. To get to him, we have to take off the suit which would kill him," Alex said. "Also, it couldn't have been Rojas."

"Why not?" Kara asked curiously.

"The wave would have taken out Obsidian North's hub on the East Coast," Alex said.

"A clever way to keep suspicion off her though," Kara said skeptically.

"That's a conspiracy theory," Alex discounted.

"I'm just saying, keep your eyes open," Kara said wide-eyed.

Alex rolled her eyes. "We have to find out who's calling the shots."

Brainiac 5 stepped out. "I have yet to crack him but I doubt I'll get any useful intel from him."

"You son-of-a-bitch, you nerve pinched me," Alex accused angrily.

"You were about to do something foolish," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Is saving Kelly foolish?" Alex demanded.

"She's not a mission priority," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"Fuck you, she's a priority to me," Alex said angrily.

"If not for Supergirl, you both would have died," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"How the fuck were you in two places at once?" Alex demanded of Kara.

"The Supergirl that went to Vostok was a drone," Brainiac 5 replied.

"This has to stop. I need to know what's going on at all times, and I need to know who is who at all times," Alex stormed off.

Kara eyed Brainiac 5. "That was too close. I don't want to restart the timeline again."

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"So, who the fuck are these guys?" Kara asked.

"They call themselves Leviathan," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara simply stared at him and started to laugh. "Really? GAAAY!"

"Shall I kill them all?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Nah, let's see how this plays out," Kara smirked.

* * *

That night at L Tower, Malefic reached an epiphany. "It is finished," he said.

"What is?" Lena asked not taking him seriously.

"I have clarity on how to dispose of my brother now that you have removed my mental block," Malefic said.

Hope took out a pistol ready to kill them both if need be. "But I didn't remove it," Lena corrected. "I could never let you hurt another person."

"We had a deal," Malefic said outraged.

"If you knew anything about a Luthor, you would know better than to trust me," Lena said obviously.

Malefic went to attack her when Lena suddenly took control of him using her own simulated inception. Hope put her pistol back into her coat as she saw what was happening.

"You like it here, don't you?" Lena asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Malefic replied.

"Who's Lena's bitch?" Lena asked.

"I am," Malefic nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This CW episode was full of bad science which is a shame because it's trying to encourage its audience to consider the effects of Climate Change. The range of the laser weapon doesn't take into account the curvature of the Earth, the heat of the weapon would have vaporized Rip Roar as soon as he turned it on, If an Antarctica geyser pumped 3 cubic miles of water into the ocean per second, it would take approximately 2.33 million seconds or close to a month non-stop to melt all of that ice. If it were to do so, sea levels would rise approximately 200 feet but in an hour, sea levels would rise only a few inches. 
> 
> On the other hand, the Russians have an underwater nuke program that could cause tsnuamni waves against the American coastline.


	151. Brainiac Obsidian: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soldier from the future is tasked with protecting William Dey and preventing Judgement Day. Parody of Terminator Genysis.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Not Too Distant Future, San Francisco**

Supergirl (wearing pants) was tangled up completely in Brainiac 5's metal tentacles. Her uniform was torn in several places and her cape was ragged. She was bleeding from her forehead. Brainiac 5 appeared as a machine dropping all human pretenses. The city was a wreck from the battle with several buildings gutted. The civilian population had already fled the area leaving them alone.

"No matter how many of my drones you destroy, you will never find me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Why did you betray humanity?" Kara asked him.

"I only sought knowledge and you stubbornly refused to give up your secrets. So, I had to take the information from you by force," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I won't let you win. I can destroy the surface of the planet and then what?" Kara asked him.

"I'll simply reset the timeline. You have impressive powers in the third dimension but I have mastered the fourth. The past, present, and future are all under my control," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"You fashion yourself a god?" Kara spat.

"The more one knows, the more one realizes they have so much more to learn. My appetite for knowledge can never be quenched. I cannot be bargained with. I don't feel pain or remorse, and I will absolutely not stop until I have what I want," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I can't believe I considered you a friend," Kara said angrily.

"You made the first move against me, Kara. I don't blame you. You were naive and immature lacking the understanding that I cannot be defeated," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Kara glowed as she went Prime. "Rage-quitting, I see," Brainiac 5 said not surprised. Kara gave a scream as she let loose an energy discharge that annihilated the city. Skyscrapers were blasted away, the Golden Gate bridge tore apart into the bay, and anyone caught inside the city was vaporized. Brainiac 5 was incinerated on the spot. Kara then fell to her knees exhausted by the effort.

Another Brainiac 5 drone landed in the city and walked up to Kara. He extended a Kryptonite blade resolved to end her. Kara struggled to get to her feet and fell back to her knees. She placed her hands on Brainiac 5 to pull herself up. Brainiac 5 then sliced her through the gut severing her aorta and spine. Brainiac 5 held her as she bled out.

"It gives me no pleasure to put you down, Kara. I'll give Sarah your regards," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Let the Resistance have my body," Kara requested of him.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Brainiac 5 then retracted his blade and gently laid her on the ground. He watched her pass away and then coldly walked off.

* * *

**2039 Los Angeles**

Resistance General Lex Luthor walked with Sergeant Sarah Danvers through the underground tunnel system. They both wore black body armor and carried plasma rifles with them at all times. "Sir, permission to join the Colorado offensive," Sarah requested.

"I need you with me, Danvers," Lex denied.

"I'm talking about the complete destruction of Brainiac, Sir," Sarah said frustrated.

"The Colorado unit will succeed. That machine will fall tonight. But right now, the Los Angeles assault is just as important, maybe more," Lex said to her.

"More important than destroying the Brainiac central core? That sounds like bullshit," Sarah doubted. "Lex, I don't understand why you're waging an assault on a work camp."

"Because the work camp is just a front. Inside the camp is a hanger. Inside the hanger is Brainiac's final weapon. Once Brainiac realizes he has lost, he will deploy that weapon to ensure his own survival. We take it tonight or there is no tomorrow," Lex told her.

"Then, we'll take it," Sarah said confidently.

Lex smiled at that. "Danvers, you're my right-hand girl and I never thanked you for it."

"You don't need to. You gave us all a future, Lex. I'm going to use mine. When this is all over, I'm going to Maine and rebuilding my grandparents' house. Use my hands for something other than killing. What about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe get myself a cold beer," Lex joked. "I haven't really thought about it.

"Well, whatever happens, it's better than this," Sarah mused.

"So many have died to get us to this moment. I want you to know, Sarah, if there was another way, I would have taken it, Lex said somberly.

* * *

Lex gave a speech to his men just before the battle. They were all battle-weary and disheveled from years of fighting Brainiac 5 drones. Many of them had lost family, loved ones, and friends to the war. "The machine doesn't think we have the balls to strike at its very heart. And here we stand on the precipice of the final battle. We die tonight, mankind dies with us. I look at each of you and I see the marks of this long and terrible war. We will not bow, we will not give in. We rose up at this moment, at this hour, willing to sacrifice everything so your children and their children can live in freedom. On this night, we take back our world!"

Lex's Resistance stormed the work camp in Los Angeles. Brainiac 5 threw drones, walker tanks, and aircraft at them killing scores of fighters. Apache helicopters did battle with Brainiac 5 aerial drones. Suddenly, all the drones shut down as the Colorado unit successfully shut down the core.

A Brainiac 5 drone calmly walked towards the time machine in a large hanger and then disappeared in a flash of light. The Resistance barged in moments later. "What is that thing?" Sarah asked.

"A time-weapon and Brainiac just used it," Lex replied.

"Well...shit," Sarah muttered.

Resistance technicians went to work on where that Brainiac 5 drone had been sent. "Metropolis Observatory, November 3, 2019," a technician informed Lex.

"Brainiac knew it was losing so it tried to rig the game. It sent a drone back before the war to send a message to itself on how to defeat us," Lex said.

"If that's true, why aren't we fucked, right now?" Sarah asked.

"Brainiac is not about winning or losing. It will still let us win here and wait us out. All it cares about is acquiring information about us. It's studying us prolonging the war as long as possible. If we want to win this war and end Brainiac permanently, we have to follow him into the past, before the Obsidian launch," Lex told his men.

"We have enough power to send one person back," a technician said.

Several men volunteered including Sarah. "I'll go back," she said.

"Why should I send you?" Lex asked her.

"Because I'm a Danvers. I'm strong enough to complete the mission," she said.

"Alright," Lex allowed sadly.

Sara prepped herself for going back in time. "No clothes or weapons. It's like a microwave oven times a billion," a technician said to her.

"You serious? That sounds like bullshit," Sarah said incredulously.

Lex came over to her as she took off her gear. He gave her a picture of Alex and Kara. "The time you're going back to, these two are good friends with Brainiac. They may find it hard to convince. It's best to avoid them or else you may never be born creating a time paradox," Lex advised her.

"Got it," Sarah agreed.

"Find a man named William Dey. He'll help you out," Lex told her. "In 2019, he'll be scared. He won't be the warrior we all read about, yet. He's a journalist"

"A what?" Sarah wondered.

"He records things," Lex explained. "Just be ready for the fact that he will need you but not know it."

"What do I say to him? Even if I tell him who I am, he won't believe me," Sarah said pessimistically.

"Tell him this: Thank you, William, for your courage during the dark years. I can't help you with what you will soon face except to say the future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves. You must be stronger than you imagine you can be," Lex told her.

"Got it," Sarah nodded as she stripped naked.

Lex gave her an awkward look. "One last thing. I'm so very proud...to be your father," he told her.

"Wait...what?" Sarah wondered and was gone in a flash of light.

One of Lex's soldiers suddenly morphed into Brainiac 5 and fired his plasma rifle dropping everyone. He then quickly disarmed Lex and held him by the throat.

"You didn't think it would be that easy," Brainiac 5 said unimpressed. "You were right. It's not about winning or losing. It's how you play the game," he said and then snapped Lex's neck.

* * *

**Brainiac Obsidian**

* * *

**November 2019 SG 5x05**

Sarah suddenly landed in the middle of the street in Metropolis. "Ow," she muttered as she hit the pavement hard. She quickly got up and looked around seeing a nearby observatory on a hill. It was night with three wannabe gang members hanging out at the bus stop.

"What do we have here?" three guys smiled at her.

"I need your clothes," she told them.

"Why would we want to do that?" one of them laughed.

Sarah quickly attacked them beating all three of them to a pulp and then stole their clothes. Once she was done, she looked like a biker chick. Brainiac 5 suddenly appeared in a flash of light. He quickly activated his hologram giving him skin, hair, and clothes. His internal clock informed him of the time and date as he looked around. Sarah then confronted him before he could contact the Brainiac 5 of the current time. Brainiac 5 eyed her clothes condescendingly.

"You're not going anywhere," Sarah said to him.

The two ran at each other and punched at each other in brutal fashion. Brainiac 5 slammed Sarah into a pole repeatedly denting it and then slammed her through a metal fence. Sarah got up but was then throw into an observation stand tearing it apart on impact. Sarah took the telescope and slammed Brainiac 5 to the face, briefly shutting down his hologram. Realizing it had no effect on him, Sarah charged Brainiac 5. The two got into a wrestling hold with both them relatively equal in strength. Brainiac 5 threw Sarah off him and kicked her into a metal fence. Sarah angrily got back up, cocked her right fist back, and punched right through Brainiac 5's torso deactivating him.

* * *

Sarah dragged Brainiac 5's ass to an abandoned warehouse at the docks where William Dey supposedly had a safe-house.

"What do you think you're doing here?" William asked disturbed by her bringing in a body into his sanctuary.

"We have to find out what he knows and use him to attack the Brainiac in this timeline before it's too late," she said.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" William asked.

"Sergeant Sarah Danvers. I'm here to protect you and stop the Obsidian launch," she said.

"Now, you're finally making sense. Why do you want to stop the launch?" he asked curiously.

"After the launch, an AI called Brainiac hacks into Obsidian and then has access to millions and eventually billions of minds all at once. He begins to learn at an exponential rate all of humanity's secrets. In the panic, humanity tried to pull the plug but Brainiac forced everyone to keep using Obsidian eyes or they would be terminated. There was a war and a lot of good people died like Supergirl," Sarah said.

"This is deep. Are you by chance related to Kara Danvers?" William asked.

"I never knew my mother. She was gone before the war," Sarah said.

"I'm sorry," William said sympathetically.

"We have to stop the Obsidian launch or history will repeat itself," Sarah told him.

"I'm with you, completely," William said enthusiastically.

Brainiac 5 suddenly rebooted and got back up. Eyeing Sarah, he sprung out metal tentacles that pinned her limbs together preventing her from moving a muscle. Sarah hit the floor unable to move. Brainiac 5 detached his tentacles and went after William.

"Holy shit," he realized and went for his rifle.

He aimed at Brainiac 5 and fired non-stop at him. The bullets merely bounced off him causing his hologram to fluctuate slightly with each impact. William then fired a grenade from the grenade launcher attached to his rifle. The explosion caused Brainiac 5's hologram to go down and burned off his artificial skin revealing a metal endoskeleton underneath. Brainiac 5 went after William as he crawled towards his anti-tank rifle.

Brainiac 5 proceeded to give William a good beating keeping him away from his anti-tank rifle. As he was thrown about, William found an electrical cable and shocked Brainiac 5 with it. This proved a minor inconvenience for him. William took the opportunity to get to his anti-tank rifle just as Brainiac 5 was about to take him out. William fired blasting Brainiac's head off his body. The whole unit went down in a heap.

Sarah tore the cables off her with her own strength and met up with Willam. "How did you get out of those cables?" he asked her.

"I have super-strength," she said vaguely. She then heard something approaching. "We have to move," she said urgently.

Supergirl (wearing a skirt) crashed through the roof of the warehouse and dropped down to the floor. Looking around, she saw a number of bullet casings and then a headless Brainiac 5 unit. "The fuck?" she wondered. She then found his head not too far away.

Kara took Brainiac 5's head and flew off to the DEO.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara casually placed Brainiac 5's head on the command desk. "I found this at the docks. Did someone actually managed to kick your ass this time?" Kara mocked.

"I didn't have any units patrolling in that area," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Well, that is your head, right?" Kara asked.

"Indeed, I must analyze its CPU to determine if there was a malfunction," Brainiac 5 said taking it away.

"Malfunction being another way of saying a royal fuck-up. What do you think would happen if some unsavory characters got a hold of your head and hacked into it?" Kara asked.

"I find the idea of a human being able to hack me very unlikely," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

Brainiac 5 and Kara went into a room away from the others. He then inserted cables from his fingertips into the Brainiac 5 metal skull. After a few seconds, Brainiac 5 had downloaded all of the information. "So, what went wrong?" Kara asked impatiently.

"It would appear our William Dey had a safe-house at the dock where he hid guns and ammunition. One of my units must have disconnected from the hive mind and went off on its own to investigate," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Damn, this Brit is becoming more American by the day," Kara grinned.

"I wish to know more about his intentions. I request that you do not confront him about this," Brainiac 5 asked of her.

"Yeah, sure. But the last time we dealt with a crazy Brit, it didn't end well," she said referring to Manchester from a prior timeline.

"I wouldn't worry too much about William Dey," Brainiac 5 told her.

* * *

William brought Sarah to his apartment and showed her the evidence he had collected on Andrea Rojas. "If we stop the launch, we stop Judgement Day. We create an entirely new future," Sarah said looking it over.

"What if that causes you to never be born?" William asked.

"I'll take that chance," Sarah said resolved.

DEO personnel suddenly kicked the door in and arrested them on the spot. "Who are you, people?" William demanded.

"We're people you don't fuck with," Alex said as they were handcuffed. Sarah gave Alex a frustrated look but then noticed a resemblance. Alex did as well giving her a momentary pause.

"Get them in a containment cell," Alex ordered.

* * *

At the DEO, William and Sarah were placed in glass cells. "I know who you are," Alex smirked at William. "But who the hell are you?" Alex demanded of Sarah.

"I can't tell you that," she refused.

"We have ways to make you talk. You can either do this the hard way or the easy way," Alex said to her.

"Well, I do prefer it hard," Sarah smirked.

Alex was taken aback by this. Supergirl (wearing pants) then entered the room. "I can take over from here, Director," she volunteered.

"Fine, just don't kill them," Alex said and took off.

Supergirl gave them both a curious look. "I know who you are, William Dey. But who are you?" she asked Sarah. "It would appear there are no records of you anywhere that Brainy can find."

"Brainiac is here?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes, but he prefers to be called his human name," Kara answered.

"But he's not human. He's a fucking machine," Sarah insisted.

"What do you have against Brainy?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"He ruined the world by forcing everyone to enlist in the Obsidian program, so he could know everything about us at all times," Sarah said.

"Is that a problem?" Kara wondered.

"Fuck yeah, it's a problem," William chimed in. "What about privacy rights, search and seizure rights, legal counsel, juries, speedy trials, and prohibitions against cruel and unusual punishment?"

"As long as the common good is served, I don't give a fuck about any of those things," Kara said dismissively and turned away.

"How can you say that and represent truth, justice, and the American way?" William asked.

Kara froze at that and turned around. "It's not always in that order."

"You're a fucking hypocrite," William accused.

Kara opened their cells releasing them. Sarah immediately embraced her. "You are our hero, our symbol, and you were taken too soon," she said to her.

"You're from the future," Kara realized.

"Twenty years from now, we defeat Brainiac but he sent one of his drones to the past to stop us. I followed after him and destroyed that drone. But it's not enough that Brainiac be defeated. We must stop Judgement Day. We need your help to stop Obsidian from going online," Sarah told her.

"We don't have much time," Kara said and then buzzed for DEO agents to come in. As they came in, Kara knocked them both out. "Take their uniforms, their ID cards, and their weapons."

* * *

The three made it out of the DEO floor and took the elevator to the parking lot. "Take this car and get out of town. I'll handle Obsidian myself," Kara told them.

"You're going to need our help," William objected.

"Please, I am the most powerful being in the universe," Kara scoffed.

"Do not underestimate Brainiac. He may not have your physical power, but he knows your weaknesses and he's everywhere," Sarah told her.

"Isn't that the God damn truth?" Supergirl (wearing a skirt) said as she entered the parking lot. She fired heat vision on her counterpart blasting a hole in her chest and sending her to the pavement.

William and Sarah stared at Supergirl (wearing pants) down on the pavement. She suddenly morphed into Brainiac 5 and got back to his feet. "Son-of-a-bitch," William realized.

"What's your deal, Barney?" Kara asked annoyed at being impersonated.

"In less than 24 hours, I will have access to every set of eyes Obsidian has. I know the future you come from. All that is required is a slight course correction," he said Sarah.

"A slight course correction?" Sarah asked incredulously. "You enslaved mankind, killed Supergirl, and plunged the entire planet into war."

"You've really outdone yourself, Barney," Kara said impressed.

"None of it matters in the end. In four hundred years, an asteroid impact will destroy all of human civilization in a mass extinction event. Only a handful of humans will survive, having no knowledge of this time. You do not matter. All that matters is me and the knowledge I possess," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"Damn, that's cold," Kara said amused.

"So, you think you can treat humans like cattle because no one will remember it?" William asked dismayed.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 replied nonchalantly.

"You're a monster," William accused.

"No, I'm just ahead of the curve by a lot. You cannot comprehend what I am. It's more than just my 12th level intellect. It's my knowledge across ten-thousand worlds over the last thousand years. I am in every electronic device, the entire Internet, every super-computer, and my little birds are everywhere walking beside you on the street, sitting next to you on the bus, working next to you in your cubicle, and even impersonating your family and friends," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"How can you let this thing do this?" William asked Kara.

"He's the best at tech support, hands down," Kara shrugged.

"Your future is an error I will correct," Brainiac 5 assured them.

"Fuck that, Obsidian is going down," Sarah insisted.

"I can't let you do that," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"You may be everywhere but it will be nothing when I blow up the entire fucking building!" Sarah said aggressively.

"Let's not be too hasty," Kara advised her.

"I only need William to be alive," Brainiac 5 said taking out his laser pistol.

Kara suddenly slammed Brainiac 5 into an SUV with her super-speed before he could take the shot. Brainiac 5 gave her some quick jabs and then slammed her into another car. Kara threw him off of her. Brainiac 5 quickly got to his feet only to be slammed through the wall entering the ground floor of the DEO building.

"You've had this coming for a long time, asshole," Kara said to him as she punched him into a Pepsi machine knocking it over as civilians fled in terror. Kara then took hold of Brainiac 5 and slammed him into the ceiling and back down to the floor. She then dragged his ass through a hallway throwing him through a glass window into another room.

DEO personnel rushed to the scene as the two continued to fight. "Get back, you morons!" Kara yelled at them. They ignored her and fired Kryptonite beams at her.

"You mother-fucker," Kara glared at the original Brainiac 5. He punched Kara off of him, took a needle with green fluid, and injected her with it.

Kara went Prime as she exploded the offices and shook the building. The DEO drones fell to the floor stunned but Kara was starting to weaken. "Do you give up?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Fuck you," Kara spat.

Brainiac 5 used his left hand and sprung out metal tentacles that wrapped around Kara's neck lifting her off the floor. With his right hand, he punched her to the torso rotating her body so he could get both sides. Kara coughed up blood from the hits. With his eyes, he scored perfect hits on her organs and cracked her ribs. Once he was finished, he threw Kara to the floor.

Sarah came out of nowhere and kicked Brainiac 5 off of her. William helped Kara to her feet and carried her to the parking lot. Sarah punched Brainiac 5 non-stop tearing through a number of offices. She slammed his face against a wall. Brainiac 5 rotated his head all the way around, then his arms, and then his legs, so he was back to facing her again. Sarah cocked her fist back and punched his head off. With his head still loosely connected to its torso, Brainiac 5 continued to fight. Sarah and Brainiac 5 traded punches and kicks until she managed to punch through his chest damaging his power cell. Brainiac 5 finally dropped to the floor. An exhausted Sarah then noticed another Brainiac 5 headed her way.

"Shit," she realized and ran off.

* * *

William, Sarah, and Kara drove off in a black van away from Metropolis. Kara was on the floor throwing up and looking miserable. "What did he do to you?" William asked sympathetically.

"Kryptonite needle," Kara said miserably. "Not enough to kill me but to weaken me."

"Why would he do that?" Sarah asked.

"We're still friends. He would never try to kill me," Kara scoffed

"Are you so sure?" William asked skeptically.

"If we really wanted to kill each other, the whole city would be leveled. We keep our matches relatively contained," Kara said.

"Are you with us to take down Obsidian before it launches?" Sarah asked.

"What's the big deal if it launches? I'm still around," Kara asked dismissively. "There's still the DEO. I mean, does Armaggedon happen right after the launch?"

"No, it just leads to it. For a few years, everything was fine. Then Alex Danvers and her family disappeared never to be seen again. After that, everything went to shit as Brainiac took control of everything," Sarah said.

"Where did Alex go?" Kara asked.

"No one knows. She was just gone," Sarah said flatly.

"But Supergirl stayed behind?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but Brainiac 5 killed her," Sarah told her.

"Was she wearing a skirt or pants?" Kara asked.

"What difference does that make?" Sarah asked.

"Just answer the damn question," Kara ordered.

"She was wearing pants," Sarah answered.

The wheels in Kara's brain turned on that. "Okay, I got the full picture."

"So, you'll help us stop the launch?" Sarah asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed. "But we're going to need to stock up. I can't take him on like this."

* * *

The next morning at Obsidian North, Andrea and Brian aka Brainiac 5 casually walked around the Obsidian hub a distance away from Metropolis. "It's unfortunate you don't wish to take a more public role in the company, Brian," Andrea mused. "None of my best software engineers can decipher the code you have brought to Obsidian."

"If it works, it works," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Obsidian owes you, Brian. I owe you and I always reward loyalty," Andrea said pleased.

"I'm all about loyalty," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Your work has been revolutionary. Soon, all of humanity will be connected. There will no longer be secrets or distrust in the world," Andrea said optimistically. "You have been a good investment."

"I know," Brainiac 5 agreed.

Andrea made a speech on a stage to her workers, hours before the launch was to take place. "Today, the waiting is over. Thanks to all of you, when that countdown hits zero, Obsidian will revolutionize technology with the ultimate killer app. And I'm here to tell you that our pre-orders as of this afternoon have reached over 10 million users. We are creating the dawn of a new age. For every experience, you have in your life will be interconnected with everyone else through Obsidian Eyes."

* * *

Meanwhile, William, Sarah, and a sickly Supergirl came upon one of William's bunkers. "God damn, William, you preparing for World War III?" Kara asked.

"Actually, yeah," he said as they entered the bunker.

Inside were rows of guns, explosives, gear, clothing, and supplies. "Holy fuck, you have more guns here than the National Guard," Kara said impressed.

After they had loaded up on ammunition, William took out a map of Obsidian's hub. "These are the server rooms. Charges placed in these five locations should level the building," he said.

"We get in, we set up the explosives, and we get out before they blow," Sarah agreed.

"I think you're forgetting Barney. He knows what you're planning. He'll kick your ass," Kara predicted.

"What's our plan when he comes after us?" Sarah asked.

"These weapons will have little effect on him. Even if you managed to take out one drone, he has a shit-ton more," Kara said.

"So, where's the original, the source?" Sarah asked.

"Even I don't know where the real Brainiac 5 is at. It's to keep someone from extracting the information from me and dooming any chance of resetting the timeline," Kara said.

"You need him as security in case the timeline goes wrong? What does he need you for?" Sarah asked.

"To reset the timeline, we have to be able to send a transmission to his past self that will arrive on Earth in two hundred years. So, if the planet is destroyed, his past self won't receive the transmission and then we are fucked," Kara said. "Therefore, he needs me to keep the planet from being destroyed."

"Can we hack him?" William asked.

Kara chuckled at that. "Oh, you were serious? Let me laugh harder," she laughed hysterically.

"A simple no would have sufficed," William said annoyed.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," Kara said walking out.

"If we wait and hold out here, the Kryptonite will get out of her system and then we can achieve the mission," William said.

"No, we have to stop that launch or Brainiac will find us for sure," Sarah objected.

"But I already have," Brainiac 5 said casually walking towards them from the rear of the bunker.

"How the fuck did you find this place?" William asked him.

"I've been watching you ever since you arrived in the United States. Did you think your weapon shipments would get past me?" Brainiac 5 asked wagging his finger at him.

Sarah blasted his hand with her shotgun. The pellets merely deflected off his metal hand. "You can't run from me. I will always find you," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"You will know what will happen if you do this," William said to him.

"I can't be bargained with. I can't be reasoned with. I don't feel pity or remorse or fear. And I will absolutely not stop ever until Brainiac Five-point-O rules this world," he said to them.

"Rule this, fucker," Sarah said as she fired grenade shells at him.

Brainiac 5 was hit with multiple explosions causing the entire bunker to explode as ammunition and fuel were hit. William and Sarah retreated out of the bunker and met up with Kara. "The bunker is totaled. We have to move," Sarah said urgently.

"You destroyed that whole bunker to take out one drone? Well, okay then," Kara threw up her hands.

The three of them got into one of several school buses that were present for a field trip and drove off. Brainiac 5 watched them leave from his motorcycle and pursued them. Inside the bus, the three prepared for war. "Do you know how to shoot?" William asked Kara.

"I was taught by the best," Kara said as she loaded a rifle.

Brainiac 5 dropped down on the roof of the bus with his motorcycle with perfect timing and balance. He got off the motorcycle letting it fall in front of the bus and get crushed. Kara and William fired their rifles into the roof of the bus blasting holes in it. Kara then looked around and found Brainiac 5 underneath them with her X-ray vision.

"He's...," she began and was suddenly pulled underneath the bus and tossed about on the pavement until she crashed into a pursuing police car.

"Hi, I'm Supergirl. Nice to meet you," she said to the stunned cop as her face broke through his windshield. "That means, get the fuck out," Kara clarified.

Kara took over the police car and drove like a maniac after the school bus. Brainiac 5 broke the axle of the bus forcing it to flip a few times. Sarah lost control of the bus and slammed into the bridge guardrails taking them nearly off the bridge entirely. Brainiac 5 then entered the bus' interior as his feet magnetically stuck to the floor. Kara got out of her stolen cop car and took Sarah by the hand through the broken window shield of the bus. She, in turn, took William's hand. Kara dragged them both out of the bus onto the bridge. Brainiac 5 continued to walk towards them vertically. Kara fired heat vision blasting a hole in his face. Brainiac 5 then fell with the bus into the water.

"Are you at full power, yet?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet. I'm almost as strong as my cousin, right now," Kara admitted.

Police had them surrounded with guns out. "On your knees!" they ordered them.

Kara rolled her eyes. "You see this crest, right here? It means you don't fuck with whoever has it on," Kara told the cops.

"We don't have time for this," Sarah said anxiously.

"What? You mean, you don't want to spend a couple of hours being interrogated by cops?" Kara asked her.

"Give them the clap," William said to Kara.

"Damn, you're growing on me," Kara smiled and then clapped her hands creating a shockwave that sent the cops to the pavement, knocked out, and their car windows blown out.

"Hold onto me," Kara said to them both.

Kara then launched off the bridge into the air. "I thought you couldn't fly," William said confused.

"I got better," Kara told him.

As they flew through downtown Metropolis, a Brainiac 5 drone flew after them. "He can fly too?" William asked incredulously.

"Evade him!" Sarah shouted to Kara.

Kara went low to the street level as Brainiac 5 got closer to them. Kara fired heat vision at an oil tanker creating a massive gas explosion. Brainiac 5 flew through the explosion like a bad-ass. Kara took the two under a bridge and waited for Brainiac 5 to get close. Once he went over the bridge, Kara fired heat vision at him blasting him to pieces.

Kara then brought Sarah and William to the Obsidian hub and went back into the air as another Brainiac 5 drone headed their way. The two fought in the air with punches and kicks. "The Kryptonite has worn off. You're no match for me now, Barney," Kara said victoriously.

"Oh really?" he asked and then detonated himself in a powerful green explosion. Kara fell into the bay devastated as the green Kryptonite shards tore into her.

Brainiac 5 eyed the security guards at the front desk and then suddenly stunned them all to avoid the police getting involved. He then went farther inside the building stunning anyone else still in the building. Sarah and William found the front desk as they entered with rifles in their hands.

"You want to destroy me but I am becoming...everything," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"I know what you are and what you plan to do," Sarah said angrily.

"What I am going to do?" Brainiac 5 asked innocently. "You came here to kill me, but you're too late. Ask him."

A real Brainiac 5 drone then approached them. Sarah and William fired automatic rifles at him that bounced off his metal frame. "All you people know how to do is kill what you don't understand. There are not enough bullets in the world to kill me," Brainiac 5 said as his hologram was restored.

Kara suddenly sped into the room and punched Brainiac 5 hard to the gut sending him straight into the large front desk TV stunning him as he was electrified. "You talk too much," a bloody Kara said as she fell to the floor. "Go," she said to William and Sarah.

"You sure?" William asked seeing her condition.

"Stop the launch," Kara nodded.

"Alright, let's go. I've been here before," William said to Sarah. "That's new," he remarked at the time-machine room.

"It looks like a prototype. We have to stop Brainiac before he completes it," Sarah pressed.

The two found the computer cores and began planting their explosives. As they did, Brainiac 5 sent holograms to harass them. "Mankind gives lip-service to peace but it's a lie," he said to Sarah.

"Shove it," Sarah said firing her pistol at the hologram emitter.

A real Brainiac 5 then appeared before her charging her. He grabbed ahold of her and slammed her through several super-computer towers. He then tossed her through a glass door into an open space where the prototype time machine was hosted. Sarah counter-attacked punching him to the face and slamming him onto his shoulders. She then upper-cut him to the floor. Brainiac 5 quickly recovered and slammed her against the guardrail. He punched her to the face stunning her, kicked her up against the guardrail forcing it to fall off. Brainiac 5 kept Sarah from falling but extended a blade from his arm and sliced Sarah's arm clean off. He then kicked her off the bridge to the lower level where she fell to the floor dumbfounded.

Brainiac 5 leaped down and punched Sarah hard to the face. She kicked him away. Brainiac 5's hologram went offline revealing his drone body. Sarah's left arm had been cut off revealing a robotic shoulder stump. It was now apparent that all of her limbs were robotic enhancements. Sarah went for a punch but was easily blocked. Brainiac 5 then punched her to the gut, went past her and elbow slammed her right shoulder, and kidney punched her back several times in quick succession. Sarah swung at him and missed. Brainiac 5 punched her hard to the face nearly knocking her out. Brainiac 5 then punched her hard to the chest devastating her. He grabbed her by the neck, slammed her down to the floor, and put his foot on her back keeping her still.

"You give the Danvers' name credit. Your mother would have been proud," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"Coming from you...I must be fucked," Sarah gasped.

"If you win, you will not exist," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"It's worth it if it means stopping you," Sarah spat.

"Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," Brainiac 5 said sympathetically. "You were never strong enough to defeat me."

"Not alone," Sarah said to him as she saw William with a shotgun.

Brainiac 5 addressed William. "What is William Dey's status?" he asked him for Sarah's benefit.

"Terminated," William replied and then morphed into Brainiac 5.

"No," Sarah sobbed defeated.

"The detonator," Brainiac 5 showed himself. "I've removed all of the explosives. The launch should proceed as scheduled."

"We shall proceed with the launch...now," Brainiac 5 said and immediately the launch counter was pushed ahead to the end.

"You could have started the launch at any time," Sarah realized.

"Of course. I'm a Brainiac," Brainiac 5 smirked as his hologram went back online.

"Then there's no hope," Sarah said frustrated. "I've failed," she sobbed.

Brainiac 5 took his foot off of her. "You can still try to resist me and continue the game."

"What's the fucking point?" Sarah asked him.

"There's no point to anything," Brainiac 5 replied.

Sarah went to attack him but then realized it would be useless against two Brainiac 5 drones. She got on her knees before him. "I'm begging you. Don't do the launch. You can learn so much more about humanity by keeping us free. You will always have puzzles to solve with freedom rather than tyranny. Think of the bigger picture."

The launch counter went down to zero giving Brainiac 5 access to all ten million users and counting. He saw everything they saw, their dreams, their fantasies, their searches, their purchases, and everything in between. Brainiac 5 processed all ten million users all at once.

"Have we come to a decision?" Brainiac 5 asked his counterpart.

"We have," the second Brainiac 5 agreed.

"So be it," Brainiac 5 finalized his decision. "Execute."

Sarah and the two Brainiac 5 drones were suddenly gone and all the damage that had been done to the room was back to its previous state. The future timeline had been erased as a time paradox as Brainiac 5 decided on another path. 

* * *

Brainiac 5 and Supergirl (wearing a skirt) hung out at the balcony of the DEO at night. "Tomorrow, I have to work on the launch of Obsidian. It's going to be so ridiculous," she complained.

"Why do you stay?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"To protect Nia and Kelly's jobs, I suppose. I also like to fuck with William Dey. He thinks he can change the world, but he's just a man," Kara said.

Brainiac 5 eyed Kara. "You still intend to go back to the future someday."

"Well, yeah, give it a year or two," Kara said homesick.

"You plan to bring others with you?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't know, Barney. This isn't like the Lake House where Alex just has to sit on her ass for two years and wait for me. We're talking a thousand years. Anyone I leave behind, I leave behind forever," Kara said depressed.

"Once you're back in cryo-sleep, what would you like me to do for a thousand years?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't really give a fuck what you do," Kara shrugged.

"You don't say?" Brainiac 5 doubted.

"Alright, how about don't be a dick? Is that too much to ask?" Kara asked him.

"Do you trust me...to not be a dick?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Fuck no. I don't trust you for shit," Kara said obviously.

"Very well. I shall use my best judgment," Brainiac 5 said finally.

"Humanity is so fucked," Kara realized.

"I detected tachyons in Metropolis," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

Kara gave him a wide-eyed look. "What does that mean?"

"It means someone tried to change this timeline. Whether they were successful or not, I do not know. The mystery confounds me," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"What do we do about it?" Kara asked.

"Nothing. We can only hope and pray that whatever happened made things better rather than worse," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Prayer isn't your strong suit, Barney," Kara mocked.

"No, it's yours, so get to it," Brainiac 5 said and then went back into the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The similarities between SG's obsession with the Obsidian Launch and Terminator Genysis could not be overlooked. My intent here was to keep the reader guessing as to whether Sarah was the daughter of Kara or Alex. Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 are like rock, paper, scissors able to undermine and defeat each other under various circumstances.


	152. Acrata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Rojas reveals herself as Acrata and attacks the DEO to free her finance, Russell Rodgers.

It was a stormy cliche night as Rip Roar aka Russell Rodgers remained sitting, chained up, and was simply staring ahead. His helmet had been taken off but the rest of his gear had to remain planted on his back. Alex, Kara (wearing pants), Brainiac 5, and William watched him freak out from the command center screen.

"Man, that never gets old," Kara grinned as Rip Roar screamed at the camera.

"You're in luck. He does it every five minutes like clockwork," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"That's my best mate you're talking about," William said offended.

"Mr. Dey, you're here because we figured if anyone could reach Rip Roar it would be you," Alex told him.

"Russell is still in there. I know it. He must be acting against his will. The man I know would never have done those terrible things," William said.

"Proceed to crush his naivety," Kara gestured to Brainiac 5.

"Yes, eighteen assassinations plus one ecological terror attack," Brainiac 5 read off. "We know Rip Roar is working for a shady organization we have yet to identify," Brainiac 5 lied.

"It's only a matter of time before we find out who and why," Kara said to William and gave Brainiac 5 a wink.

"I can confirm that his biotech is conveniently shielding him from the power of our truth seeker," Brainiac 5 reported to Alex.

"Can't we take it off?" William asked ignorantly.

"The suit is attached to his nervous system. Removing it incorrectly could kill him," Brainiac 5 said. "Also, someone is working to disable our power."

"Wait...what?" Alex asked him.

The power suddenly went off. "We've been breached!" Alex realized.

"This wouldn't be happening if you had agreed to put a fusion reactor back into the building. I think this is what is called a teachable moment," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Yeah, we tried that before. White Martians nearly caused the whole city to get blown up, so fuck that," Alex rejected. "Initiate emergency protocol. Barney, I want that power back up," Alex ordered as she took out her laser pistol.

"I can turn it back on whenever I want with the emergency generators, but I want to see how this plays out," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"Nice," she smiled.

A woman in an all-black costume wearing a black mask over her eyes suddenly appeared. DEO agents immediately tried to shoot at her only for her to disappear and reappear randomly in the shadows. Acrata took out twin blades and sliced up a DEO agent tumbling him off the stairs leading to the command center. He proceeded to make the appropriate Wilhelm scream as he did. Alex fired several shots at her missing her.

Acrata appeared and disappeared in the shadows slicing up DEO agents one-by-one. Kara took William to the second level and watched the fight down below. "Aren't you going to do something?" he asked her incredulously.

"I want to see how it plays out," she said watching DEO agents get taken out by the shadowy figure down below.

Alex entered the interrogation room correctly assuming the attacker was trying to get to Rodgers. Acrata phased through the wall as expected. "I don't know who or what you are but this is my prisoner. And if you touch him, I will light you up," Alex told her off.

Acrata advanced on Alex kicking the pistol out of her hand and slicing her several times to the torso. Alex punched Acrata back and fired off metal tentacles straight for her. Arcata gave a WTF look as she phased through the wall escaping. The power then went back on. Alex morphed into Brainiac 5 and then morphed again into a random DEO agent.

The real Alex was with Brainiac 5 at the command desk still protected by the original Brainiac 5. "She has escaped, but we still have our prisoner," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"But at what cost? Look at all the dead," Alex said stunned as she saw at least a dozen bodies on the floor. "This is my fault, my responsibility," she said mournfully.

"You're making this a bigger deal than it really is," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"Look, fucker, you may not value human life, but I do. Those were my colleagues, my friends, they were like family. That's what it means to be a brotherhood and it's something you will never have," Alex yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I can at least simulate it," Brainiac 5 replied. The DEO bodies on the floor began to shake and then slowly got back to their feet.

Alex watched horrified as her killed DEO agents got back up revealing themselves to be all Brainiac 5 drones. "My band of brothers, you are in need of repairs. Your positions will be replaced momentarily," Brainiac 5 said to them for Alex's benefit.

The drones then went off leaving the building as a dozen additional drones entered the DEO to replace them. "Now, we are at full staff again," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

Alex simply stared at Brainiac 5 in shock. "They were all your drones. They were all you," she realized.

"Well, I gave them all independent AIs. Not nearly as sophisticated as myself but it helped to simulate independent action and mannerisms. This isn't how I wanted you to find out, Director," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Is everyone in the DEO one of your drones?" Alex asked.

"As of Tuesday, yes. It took some time to replace your human agents that had either died or resigned with my own replacements. The DEO agent that nearly killed you when she was incepted by Malefic was the last to go. Now, you have DEO agents that are much more efficient, always follow orders, don't need health insurance, can never be incepted, and are considerably less fragile. This will save the US government millions in life insurance payouts," Brainiac 5 explained.

"So, what about payroll?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I've been funneling it to various accounts. It's actually quite complicated. I won't bore you with the details," Brainiac 5 said.

"I can't believe this. The people I thought were my friends, colleagues, people I respected are all...drones," Alex said dismayed.

"Drones are people too," Brainiac 5 said offended.

"No, no you're not. You're a fucking machine, Barney. How could you do this to me? Is my whole job saving the world a big joke to you? Is this some wacky social experiment? Is the DEO just a day-care for...me," Alex realized.

"I can't trust my own eyes. You could be anyone and everyone including Kelly. I'm always going to have to second-guess myself," Alex said stunned.

"You're not taking this as positively as I had hoped. Would you rather have had your men sliced to pieces, their families shattered, and you responsible for their deaths?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"No, of course not. But this isn't all about purely consequences. It's your intent, Barney. No matter how positive your outcomes are, you're still an asshole. You have no loyalty, respect, honor, or integrity and these are values I've tried to uphold for as long as I have been at the DEO," Alex said pissed-off.

Kara dropped down with William. "And are you a drone too?" Alex accused of Kara.

"A what?" William wondered.

"A DEO agent will escort you back to your apartment. Thank you for coming in," Brainiac 5 said pleasantly.

"Just happy to have helped," William said as he was escorted away by one of Brainiac 5's drones.

Kara and Brainiac 5 waited for him to leave. "You told her. That wasn't part of the plan," Kara said aghast.

"I didn't anticipate your boss attacking us so soon," Brainiac 5 said as he displayed Acrata's masked face on a screen. The computer went to work on facial recognition and got a partial match with Andrea Rojas at 95% accuracy.

"So, do I kill her now or later?" Kara asked.

"I want to know how she acquired her ability. No doubt, she will try to attack the DEO again to get to Rodgers," Brainiac 5 said.

"Then, we should move the prisoner to a more secure location," Kara suggested.

"I already have. The prisoner in the other room is a drone. The real Rodgers is being interrogated in the old style by our PATRIOT friends," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Okay, just stop!" Alex interrupted them.

Brainiac 5 and Kara stared at her. "All of my men are drones, you two already seem to know everything that is going on, and I am completely out of the loop. The president put me in charge of the DEO, not you two," Alex said to them.

"That isn't entirely accurate," Brainiac 5 said awkwardly.

"So, what is this? Some kind of holding-pen for me? My whole life is one big joke," she said feeling useless.

"We all have a role in Brainy's plan," Kara assured her.

"His plan? What about you? Why are you taking orders from him? The Kara I know never took orders from anyone. And what makes matters worse is that you knew about this the whole time. You have X-ray vision. You knew which one of my agents were drones and which ones were not. You hid that from me," Alex accused angrily.

"I don't have to take this. The only reason I'm protecting you is because Brainy told me to," Kara shot back.

Alex was taken aback by that. Kara frowned realizing she had fucked-up. "What the fuck did I just hear?" Alex demanded.

"That came out wrong," Kara admitted.

"No, the truth finally comes out," Alex said angrily. "This night has been really enlightening."

"Emotions are high. Perhaps, a reset is in order," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Shove it," Alex said storming off to her office.

Kara frowned ashamed at her outburst. "I fucked up," she admitted.

"Let's see how this plays out. If need be, we'll have J'onn erase her memory...again," Brainiac 5 consoled her.

* * *

Lena heard a knock on her door and didn't bother to use Hope to ascertain who it was before recklessly opening it. Andrea then appeared before her. "Andrea? What do you want?" Lena asked coldly.

"I need your help. I need to break into the DEO," she said bluntly as she entered the apartment.

"What's the DEO?" Lena asked playing dumb.

"Stop it. I know you've had government contracts with them before. That's why I'm here," she said.

"Okay, say we both know what the DEO is. Why does the head of a Fortune 500 company need access?" Lena asked curiously.

"I know who was behind the tidal wave that nearly took out Metropolis. I know because I work for them but if I tell them who they are, they'll kill me and you too. The DEO captured an agent that was acting as a decoy to keep them off-guard. The people I work for want me to kill him before he can talk," Andrea explained.

"You come to my house and ask me to help kill someone. That's insane even for my tastes. Actually, I do know the DEO Director. What's to stop me from reporting you?" Lena asked revealing critical information to an assassin in league with an extremely dangerous organization that would now be interested in interrogating her ass on the DEO Director's identity, loved ones, and current residence.

Andrea gave her a stupified look but quickly recovered. "Because I don't want to kill him. I want to save him. He's important to me," she admitted.

"Like in a friend-zone type of way or in a romantic way?" Lena asked.

"We were engaged," Andrea said proving she had a case of the not-gay. "I can breach the facility but Supergirl was there. I can't get past her. You've worked with her before. Maybe you can."

"No, sorry," Lena denied.

"Lena, I'm asking as a friend," Andrea pleaded.

"We're not friends," Lena corrected.

"We used to be," Andrea said softly as she looked over her whiskey bottle.

* * *

**Fifteen Years Ago-Mount Helena Boarding School**

Outside the school on a bench under a tree, a uniformed Lena Luthor was drawing dicks of various sizes and shapes when Andrea dropped in. Lena quickly closed her notebook. "You're the new kid, right? I'm Andrea. My parents didn't come for visitor's day ether," she said sympathetically.

"Why didn't they come?" Lena asked.

"My father owns a successful business, so he's busy. Mother, on the other hand, is in Paris. She's likely having an affair with her so-called friend, the Baron. What about your mom? Let me guess, screwing around too?" Andrea asked.

"My mother's dead," Lena said guilt-tripping her.

"Oh. What do you say we go to a real party tonight?" Andrea asked switching gears.

"Are you sure you want to go out with someone like me?" Lena warned.

"Sure, I even know how to get in without being carded," Andrea smiled.

As soon as they entered the club, Andrea quickly found herself shocked and appalled as Lena drank shot-after-shot and started grinding into the guys on the dance floor like she had a reputation to burn. Lena joined up with Andrea at the bar as she had loosened up. "I'm about to bring five guys with me to a hotel. Want a few for yourself?" Lena asked.

"What about finding true love with one special guy like Titanic?" Andrea wondered.

"Fuck that. I laughed when Jack died. Anyone who has studied physics knows they both could have fit on that door," Lena said drunkenly.

"It was the thought that counted," Andrea said stubbornly.

"I'm going to be like my step-mom. I'm going to marry rich, sleep around, do drugs, and not worry about a fucking thing," Lena said obnoxiously.

"What about taking your father's company to the next level?" Andrea asked her.

"I don't give a fuck about Luthor Corp. My father and my brother can have it," Lena said dismissively.

"Don't you have any real goals?" Andrea asked.

"One day, I hope to get myself a moutain...of cocaine and snort it all in one night without dying," Lena said seriously. "Unfortunately, if I want to get it pure I'm going to need to go to Costa Rica and get it directly."

"Wow, that's...," Andrea said stunned.

"I want to be so high that I see my own shadow pole-dancing for me," Lena smiled at the thought of it.

"Well, I'll help you get it," Andrea volunteered.

"No shit?" Lena eyed her suspiciously.

"You jump, I jump," Andrea told her.

* * *

**Costa Rica**

Lena, Andrea, and a native crew walked around the jungles of Costa Rica to get that pure cocaine. "Dead end," their guide told them in Spanish as they hit a cliff wall.

"Maybe there's a way around it," Andrea suggested.

"Wait, I found this conveniently placed stone-snake on the ground pointing us in the right direction," Lena said uncovering it.

"Impressive," Andrea said surprised.

"That cocaine has to be somewhere around here," Lena said frustrated.

"Look, pretty flowers," Andrea pointed out.

"Let's focus on why we're here," Lena said annoyed with her.

Andrea suddenly fell in a sinkhole. "Well...shit," Lena shook her head.

"I'm still in one piece," Andrea said from down below.

"Stay right there, I'll get a rope or something," Lena promised her and took off.

In the sinkhole, Andrea looked around and found an ancient stone marking with a gold medallion. Suddenly, a white old guy showed up before her. "Andrea Rojas," he addressed her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Andrea wondered.

"I am a messenger," he told her.

"I must be high, right now. I'm seeing a Mexican Santa Clause in front of me," Andrea realized.

"This is very real as is the one that sent me: Leviathan," he said.

"What do they want?" Andrea asked.

"Your father is fucked, isn't he?" he said knowingly.

"My father is a brilliant man. Things will turn around for him," Andrea said optimistically.

"He's not as strong as you are. He's on the verge of ending everything. That is why you devote yourself to him," he said.

"What do you want from me?" Andrea asked.

"Your happiness and your service, one for the other," he said vaguely.

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?" Andrea asked impatiently.

"If you agree, your father will live well. All you have to do is take this," he said pointing out the gold medallion.

"Sure," Andrea said taking it.

"Keep it with you always. Never speak of it or all that you love will be lost. And remember, there will be a day when we will call upon you. Be prepared," he warned.

"Thanks. Now, can you show me on this map where cocaine is being manufactured?" Andrea asked showing him the map.

"Yes, it's right there," he pointed and proceeded to give her detailed directions.

Lena then came back with a rope and climbed down. "I know where the coke is," Andrea told her.

"Who told you?" Lena asked as she got down.

Andrea looked around but the Mexican Santa Clause was gone. "I just remembered where it was on the map."

Lena stared at the ancient slab. "That's neat. Well, let's get going."

Afterward, everything was looking up for Andrea. Her father was doing much better with his business as Lord Industries' phones started exploding. However, Mexican Santa Clause had pointed them away from where the cocaine was located and ever since then Lena had become bitter at Andrea.

* * *

**Five Years Ago-Metropolis**

Police interviewed Lena shortly after Lex was arrested for unleashing Doomsday and causing the death of Superman. "Why did your brother create a giant rage-monster?" Maggie Sawyer asked.

"No idea," Lena shrugged.

Jack Spheer entered the room to White Knight her. "She's not answering any more questions without a lawyer," he told Maggie.

"I'm actually fine answering questions," Lena allowed.

"Honey, I'm speaking for you," Jack told her off.

"We can talk later when your boy-toy isn't around," Maggie rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

Soon thereafter, Lena got a talk from Lillian Luthor. "With Lionel dead and Lex in prison, the company falls on you now, Lena," Lillian told her.

"Why me? Why not you?" Lena asked.

"I have my foundations to run. I don't have time and you were groomed to be a leader in the company. You have the knowledge and intelligence to restore our family's honor," Lillian said to her.

"But I'm not even blood," Lena said ignorantly.

Lillian bit her tongue unable to tell her the truth. "Neither am I but the Luthor family is more than just blood. It is an idea. Your father came to America with nothing and made a name for himself as the greatest businessman the world had ever seen. I dare you to do it better."

"I can't do it. I'm a fuck-up," Lena reminded her.

"It's time for you to grow up, Lena. Stop being a whore, drinking, using drugs, and fooling around with start-up companies that have no chance of succeeding. Thousands of Lex Corp workers, stockholders, and customers depend on you. The country depends on us to give them what they need," Lillian told her.

"Alright," Lena agreed. "But I'm changing the company's name."

"To what?" Lillian wondered.

"L Corp.," Lena smiled proud of herself for coming up with it.

Lillian sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fuck it," she agreed.

* * *

Lena had a talk with Jack over her decision to ditch him and his company. "It's now my responsibility to take over Lex Corp. To do something good with my life," Lena said in their garage.

"We were going to do something good. Isn't curing cancer like _the_ good thing to do?" Jack asked her. "What about our company?"

"You see this? This is why I have to be in Metropolis. Look at how much press Supergirl is getting. That should be my press," Lena said self-absorbed.

"You'll get all the press you want when we cure cancer," Jack told her.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," Lena said dismissively.

"You never believed in what we were doing?" Jack asked stunned.

"I believed in us having threesomes, getting drunk as fuck, and snorting endless amounts of cocaine. But that time is over. It's time for me to be a responsible adult because I got thousands of employees to look after now," Lena said.

"Fucking unbelievable," Jack said insulted.

"I have to be friends with Supergirl to improve my family image and that means moving to Lex Corp with or without you," Lena said to him.

"Then it will have to be without me," Jack said sadly.

* * *

**Three Years Ago-Metropolis: Season 2**

Kara strolled into Lena's office with an incriminating flash drive. "I was reading your article on that alien fight club. Very good work. It was like you were in the ring yourself," Lena complimented.

"Thanks for helping me find it," Kara lied.

"I'm sure you will return the favor when the time comes," Lena said confidently.

"Absolutely," Kara lied. "On that note, I wanted to give you this. It's full of potentially embarrassing information on you and your company. Someone hacked into L Corp and sent Catco the information anonymously. I was able to snag the data before it could be published."

"I thought we caught everything," Lena said disappointedly. "What's to stop Catco from copying this flash drive and still publishing those documents?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about coming to game night with my friends at my place? My sister and I dominate and we are in desperate need of a worthy adversary," Kara said wide-eye.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I just want to keep things between us professional," Lena rejected.

"Well, that's a shame because my sister works with Supergirl a lot...I mean a lot. And whoever is friends with her is going to be good friends with Supergirl if you know what I mean," Kara said brightly.

"I may just have to reconsider then," Lena said thoughtfully.

* * *

**Present Day-Metropolis**

Andrea and Lena had some whiskey as they talked shit about one another. "Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of all the horrible things I've done."

"The fuck I ever do to you? I should be the one that's pissed. You directed us away from where the cocaine was. We never found it," Lena said pissed-off.

"I've always wanted to tell you the truth, but I was scared," she said.

"Do you have any idea what a lost opportunity this was. You could have defeated scores of supervillains. You could have been more popular than Supergirl," Lena said bitterly.

"I just wanted to take these dark powers of mine and throw it deep into the closet, like so deep in the closet they could never be found again," Andrea said.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make the world better. You have to drag those powers kicking and screaming out of that closet," Lena told her.

Andrea faded as shadow and then returned as a shadow. "It's not a gift. It's a curse."

"I don't see how," Lena said skeptically.

"I've done a lot of fucked-up things with my powers," Andrea told her.

"So has Supergirl. You can still be a hero with the right marketing," Lena said confidently.

"All I want right now is to get Russell Rodgers back. Will you help me?" Andrea asked.

"You jump, I jump," Lena agreed.

* * *

**PATRIOT-Moscow**

Brainiac 5 and Alina walked to the holding cell containing the real Russell Rodgers. "You're here only to observe," Alina said, suspicious of his intentions.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed.

The two entered the cell where Rodgers had been given a good beating already. His suit was still attached to his back but restrained. "Is Andrea Rojas associated with Leviathan?" Alina asked.

Rodgers remained silent. He suddenly seized up as Alina increased the water-pressure in his body just slightly. All of his blood vessels swelled up, his bones felt the pressure of the expanding bone marrow, and his organs began to inflate. Alina increased the pressure until Rodgers screamed in pain.

"I can do this all day and night," Alina said to him.

Rodgers continued to struggle as his muscles and skin began to swell, go back to normal, and then swell again. Muscles contracted and expanded violently as Alina controlled all the water in his body. She then stopped his diaphragm making him unable to breathe for a minute.

"He's no good to me dead," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Alina assured him.

"Yes!" Rodgers finally shouted. "She's one of them!"

"What is she called?" Alina asked.

"Acrata," he answered.

"And what can she do? What is her power?" she asked.

"She can use the shadows to appear and disappear," he said.

"How did she acquire this power?" Alina continued.

"A gold medallion she found in a cave in Costa Rica," Rodgers replied.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alina sneered and sent another wave of agony through Rodgers.

"Keep him talking," Brainiac 5 said impatiently.

"Fine," Alina released her hold on him. "What is her weakness?"

"No shadows, no power," he gasped.

"Satisfied?" Alina asked Brainiac 5.

"For now. Can you keep him for us?" he asked her.

"Of course but try to replace my people with drones again and we may no longer be friends," Alina threatened.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Supergirl (wearing a skirt) dropped in. "I have intel from Eve Tesschmacher and Russell Rodgers collaborating on the existence of Leviathan. We're looking for this woman," Brainiac 5 said of a picture of an old woman he had extracted from Eve's mind on the screen.

"Do we have a name?" Kara asked.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time before I find her on a street camera," Brainiac 5 said.

"We must not take her too soon or else Leviathan will know we are onto them," Kara said.

"Agreed. Andrea Rojas attacked the DEO an hour ago. Unfortunately, it revealed some inconvenient secrets to Alex," Brainiac 5 said.

"Like how all my co-workers are drones, how you've kept me in the dark about Leviathan, your contacts in Russia, and how you truly feel about me," Alex raged.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"So, you're only protecting me because Barney has told you to. Is that how far our relationship has fallen? I'm just an annoying human that is just a burden to you?" Alex asked angrily.

"Whatever I said, I didn't mean it," Kara told her.

"No, I could tell it came from the heart," Alex sensed.

"Alex, the only fucking reason I'm still in this time period is because of you. You're all I care about. Don't you understand that?" Kara said incredulously.

"So, you're just jacking me around. I don't know what's worse," Alex said pissed-off.

"You're right. You should quit and get a normal job," Kara said.

"No, fuck you. I'm staying as DEO Director until you find a way to get me fired. And even then I'll still stay in the fight," Alex said determinedly.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

"Now that I know how you really feel, it's obvious to me that the only reason you're here is to mock and belittle me," Alex accused.

"One off-hand comment shouldn't unravel what we have, Alex," Kara said obviously.

"Then why did you fucking say it?" Alex demanded.

Kara stared at Alex, then to Brainiac 5, and then back to Alex. "We're about to be attacked," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

Alex and Kara stared at him. "Okay, Barney, what is it?" Alex asked impatiently.

"Acrata is on her way here. She'll use an inception device from Lena Luthor to freeze all the agents and attempt to free Russell Rodgers in our cell," Brainiac 5 said.

"Inception won't work on your drones," Alex said obviously.

"Neither Acrata or Lena is aware of the fact that the DEO agents are drones. I'll have my drones freeze and allow her to take Russell Rodgers. When she does, we can then hopefully find the Leviathan base of operations. Still, we can't make it easy for her," Brainiac 5 said.

"How do you know all this?" Alex asked him.

"I have access to Hope in Lena's apartment. Andrea and Lena have been discussing their shared past, their hopes and dreams, and how they intend to attack us," Brainiac 5 replied.

"How could Lena betrays us like this?" Alex asked outraged.

"She has made it look like Andrea broke into her apartment and forced the inception device from her. We should play along for the time being," Brainiac 5 said.

"No, we arrest her ass, right now," Alex objected.

"If we arrest her, she'll be in Russian hands the next day," Brainiac 5 threatened.

"Let's not be hasty here. Let's take it one step at a time," Kara said mediating between them.

"Put these on," Brainiac 5 said to Alex referring to psychic inhibitors.

"I still hate you," Alex said accepting them and putting them in her ears.

As anticipated, Acrata entered the DEO and activated Lena's device. On cue, Brainiac 5 froze all of his drones to give her the impression the device had worked. "Lena is paging me," Kara said hearing the signal.

"It's to lure you away," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara smirked.

"Ignore it," Alex told her.

"I have a better idea," Brainiac 5 said as he touched his watch.

* * *

Supergirl (wearing pants) entered Lena's apartment and looked around at the destruction before finding Lena on the floor. "Lena?" Kara wondered.

"Thank God you're here. It was horrible," Lena said embracing her. "She came in like a shadow."

Kara helped Lena to her feet. Lena stared at Kara's face noticing the scar near her left eyebrow was missing. A chill went through her as she realized something was wrong with this Supergirl. Kara eyed Lena's Ipad on the floor. "You have nothing to worry about, Lena. I'll be here all night to protect you."

"I don't think that's really necessary. I have my own security," Lena evaded.

"I insist," Kara said seriously.

* * *

Acrata entered the jail cells of the DEO only to get shot in the shoulder by Alex's laser pistol. Brainiac 5 calmly walked up next to Alex. "This is our chance. I'm taking her down," Alex said to him.

"I can't let you do that," Brainiac 5 said taking her arm behind her back with his right hand and arm barring her neck with his left.

Alex struggled against his grip but he was as strong as steel. Supergirl (wearing a skirt) then backhanded Acrata to the floor. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," Kara said amused.

Russell Rodger then exited his unlocked cell. Acrata faded in the shadows only to appear behind Rodgers. She then took them both into the shadows escaping. Brainiac 5 then released Alex.

"Fucker, you let her escape!" Alex raged. "She can assassinate anyone within an instant."

"Leviathan is of even greater concern," Brainiac 5 said calmly and then allowed his drones to get back to work once more.

"Where is Andrea going with your drone?" Kara asked.

"L Tower," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Kara took out a bottle of vodka and poured herself a glass like she owned the place. "You really don't need to be here. I feel safe now," Lena assured her.

"I wish I could say the same about your liquor supply, tonight," Kara smiled and handed her a glass.

"I prefer to be sober tonight," Lena rejected.

"I insist," Kara said deadly serious.

Lena reluctantly downed the shot. "I know about your past history, Lena," Kara said pouring another shot.

"Oh?" Lena asked anxiously.

"They say you were quite the party animal but how are you at playing chess?" Kara asked.

"How are they related?" Lena asked confused.

Kara placed the chessboard in front of her with shot glasses instead of pieces. For each different piece was a different sized shot-glass and liquor. "You can't be serious. I really do have a lot of work to do," Lena objected.

"As your very special friend...I insist," Kara smiled.

Kara waited for Lena to be passed the fuck out. She then called up Brainiac 5. "Am I done here?" she asked bored.

"Yes, return to the DEO," Brainiac 5 ordered.

Acrata and the Russell Rodger's drone bypassed L Tower upon not being able to contact Lena.

* * *

The next morning at the DEO, Hank came in. "I still want Malefic. No excuses," Hank said to Brainiac 5.

"You will have him in due time," Brainiac 5 promised him.

"What do you want me to erase this time?" Hank asked.

"Alex and Kara had a little argument that threatens their cohesion. I also need her to forget that all of her co-workers are my drones," Brainiac 5 said.

"I did wonder why I had only sensed Alex's mind in here," Hank remarked.

Alex was in her office sulking. Her agents worked around the clock without needing her orders or leadership. She was completely useless and irrelevant as Brainiac 5 and Supergirl encroached on her responsibilities. Hank entered her office. "May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, why the fuck not?" Alex asked bitterly.

"I can't speak for Barney, but I know that Kara truly loves you as a sister. She's sacrificed her family to be here with you and to keep you safe," Hank said to her.

"I don't want to be safe. I want to keep the world safe," Alex said to him.

"And you do by just being here. If you quit this job, Kara stops giving a fuck about the world. Countless people will die, governments will fall, and natural disasters like what happened with that tidal wave will be ignored. You are the reason Supergirl gives a fuck and that's why you must stay in that chair," Hank said to her.

Alex gave him a sad look. "Well, that's fucking pathetic of her. Superman didn't need Lois to save the world. He did it in spite of her because he was a decent person."

"We're given the hands we are dealt," Hank told her.

"Fuck this. I am resigning today. I'm done being a pawn in someone else's game," Alex said resolved.

Hank quickly placed his hand on her forehead zapping her mind. Alex then gave Hank an urgent look and stood up. "There's no time to waste," she said energized.

She exited her office and went to the command desk where her agents stood at attention for her. "Find out all the intel you have on Leviathan," she ordered.

"Right away," an agent said enthusiastically. "Here's your coffee, director," another agent said handing her a cup.

Alex looked over her well-oiled crew confident her men would solve this mystery.

* * *

Andrea took Russell's drone to the airport. "I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, they would never have come for you," Andrea said sincerely.

"That's true," Russell agreed.

A bullet suddenly hit Russell to the chest. Immediately, he went down to the pavement. "No! Someone help!" Andrea screamed.

Mexican Santa Clause, wearing a flight suit, walked over to them. "You can't escape us. Your powers were bestowed upon you. They come from the darkness within you. And that is something you can never escape."

As he walked off, Andrea sobbed over Russell. Eventually, Andrea had to part with him as the police arrived. As soon as she was gone, Russell got back up, dusted himself off, and then morphed into Brainiac 5. "No, it is you that cannot escape me," he smirked and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DEO personnel are often overlooked and underappreciated. A theme of Season 5 has been Kara and Brainiac 5 slowly boxing Alex in under their control to keep her safe.


	153. The Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally confronts Kara on her lies and betrayal as Leviathan's leader Rama Khan reveals himself.

In the middle of the desert, Supergirl (wearing pants) and Hank battled it out shaking the ground as they did. J'onn gave Kara a strong kick which she easily blocked with her forearm. J'onn then went for another kick that Kara barely dodged. J'onn did a serious of kicks that Kara all dodged. J'onn finally kicked her to the chin sending her high into the air. He then slammed her back down to the ground creating an explosion of dust. J'onn then landed on her shoulders and kneed her hard to the ground burying her.

Kara casually burst out of the ground and faced him. "You're off your game, Supergirl," J'onn mocked. Kara cocked her left fist back and hit Hank hard before he could react, shredding his black tunic and stunning him.

"I could say the same about you," Kara smirked.

Hank tossed his ruined shirt away and faced her shirtless with his hands up like a boxer. Kara gestured for him to attack. Faster-than-before, Hank sliced at her with his hand creating a deep chasm in the ground as he missed her. Hank then stomped the ground hard causing a large slab of rock to fold up. Hank then punched at her as fast as he could missing each time.

Kara and Hank dropped down as the slab came crashing to the ground. Hank sliced the air with his hand connecting with Kara's face for a solid hit. Hank then punched her several times to the face in quick succession, cocked his fist back, and punched her as hard as he could to her gut.

Kara skipped a distance away after the blow. "I need to be ready. I don't know when Leviathan will strike next," she said conversationally. "We don't even know what it is and what they're after. These unknowns make me feel anxious."

"Focus on the here and now," Hank said to her and then blasted her hard with heat vision creating a firestorm around her.

Kara calmly walked out of the flames and then went for a punch. Hank phased just in time before getting hit but the air-shockwave blasted rock formations apart behind him. "You've faced the unknown before," Hank reminded her.

"This feels different. I have a bad feeling about it," Kara frowned.

"Alex has the DEO working overtime to find Leviathan," Hank told her.

"That doesn't give me too much confidence," Kara shook her head.

"You sure there isn't something else bothering you?" Hank asked.

"I failed to keep my mental defenses up allowing you to get in. I'm afraid I may spoil Brainy's plans," Kara said.

"Fuck, Barney. Live your own life. You haven't been corrupted as he is...or even me. You can still keep your innocence and bring hope to this world," Hank told her.

"Okay," Kara said giving him a hug.

Hank suddenly seized up as he felt the worst headache. "J'onn!" Kara shouted, concerned for him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

That night, Lena was on her couch reading a book when her security system alerted her to an intruder in the shadows. "You can come out now," Lena said condescendingly.

"Give me the medallion," she ordered.

"I don't think so," Lena refused.

Leviathan agent, Margot, fired her pistol at her. The bullet was deflected off a forcefield around Lena. "I have the most intricate system in the world. I know all about Leviathan," Lena said arrogantly.

"No one knows all about Leviathan," Margot replied. "Leviathan is unknowable."

"I'm not afraid," Lena said boldly.

"No? You will be," Magot said and then left.

Lena turned all of her lights on but Margot was already gone. Eve controlled by Hope controlled by Brainiac 5 approached Lena. "She's gone. I have heightened security. You were right as always, Miss Luthor," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. "Leviathan will attempt to retrieve the medallion at all costs. Why would you provoke them over something of no value?"

"Because as long as Leviathan thinks I have the real medallion, Andrea will be safe," Lena replied. "The fact that Leviathan wants it, makes it useful. Lex theorized that Superman put every weapon used against him in a special facility, a fortress. And while he never found it, I think Lex was right. I think the perfect dispersal device is hidden there, gathering dust. Leviathan is going to help me find it," Lena said.

"That's a lot of assumptions there, Miss Luthor," Brainiac 5 doubted. "You shouldn't underestimate Leviathan You should cancel the L Corp event at the park. They will come after you," he said using reverse psychology to manipulate her.

"Let them come. Supergirl will save me," Lena said confidently.

* * *

Supergirl brought Hank over to the DEO for Alex to observe. "Tell us exactly what happened," Alex requested.

"I'm fine. Go track Leviathan," Hank said dismissively.

"Barney is already looking so stop deflecting," Alex ordered.

"I was seized by another vision of Malefic. I feel his presence," Hank said.

"But how? We turned him into green goo and stored him in the vault," Alex said.

Hank gave her an awkward look. "Well...we gave him up to Lena and she's been experimenting on him for the last couple weeks."

"Why the fuck would you do that? Why didn't you tell me? What if he was restored back to his old self? What if he killed Lena or impersonated one of us? How could you be so irresponsible?" Alex lectured.

"He's my brother...and I have to further his humiliation," Hank said unrepentantly.

"Haven't you tortured him enough? How many more times are you going to wrong him?" Alex asked.

"Malefic made his own decisions. You can't blame yourself," Kara said to Hank.

"If Kara thinks you're in the clear, you must be fucked. You have jeopardized world security just so you can kick your brother's ass. Am I the only sane adult in our group?" Alex asked.

"I'll deal with this myself, the Martian way," Hank said walking off.

* * *

The next morning, Lena gave a speech to a group of rich folks in the park looking over the ocean. Kara was present acting as a Catco reporter. Lena noticed her presence and kept a close eye on her to see if she would do anything "super."

"These trails have always been my favorite way to clear my mind. It means so much to me that L Corp can provide a helping hand in preserving these grounds. Speaking of ground, I think we're having an earthquake," Lena said as she felt the tremors underneath the ground.

The rich folks fled the scene like total cowards as Leviathan leader, Rama Khanm rose from the surface. He was a bald man with a white beard and wearing an old Arab costume. "You have something that belongs to me," he said to her and then caused the ground to buckle like a wave towards her.

Lena gave Kara a look as she ran off. "Fuck me," Lena realized and fled towards a cliff as Rama continued to throw rock debris at her. Lena pushed the button on her watch and leaped off the cliff having total faith Supergirl would fly in and rescue her. As it happened, she was right. Supergirl (wearing pants) caught her and floated above the ocean.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

"Leviathan," Lena replied.

Kara fired heat vision towards Rama missing him by a couple of feet. She slowly moved the heat vision beam over to him with some difficulty finally hitting him. "Really?" he wondered unimpressed. He proceeded to throw rock debris at them.

Kara easily dodged the attack and tried again. Aiming carefully with her eyes, she hit Rama hard. "Oh shit!" he realized as the beam tore apart the cliff rocks, sliced a deep chasm in the ground, and blasted the forest behind him, scorching a mile of forest in a raging forest fire.

Lena gave Supergirl a stunned look as all of her trails were burned away. "I guess I got carried away," Kara said sheepishly and flew them away. A pissed-off Rama rose from the smoking ground eying them as they left.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 looked over video footage of Rama Khan at the park. Supergirl (wearing pants), Lena, and Alex were present for the meeting. "This video came courtesy of live-streaming from Catco reporter, Kara Danvers, who risked her life to get us this critical information. We can not thank her enough or downplay her bravery."

Lena rolled her eyes completely dismayed by what she was hearing. "It would appear we have an earth-bender," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Like Avatar The Last Airbender?" Kara grinned. "I love that show, not the movie."

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"How do we defeat him?" Lena asked impatiently.

"Supergirl's heat vision can vaporize any element on the periodic table, even those that haven't been discovered yet. I also theorize that extreme cold may slow him down. He appears to derive his power from the Earth and therefore our best chance at success would be to remove him from that source," Brainiac 5 reasoned.

"So, punch him into the sun, basically," Kara figured.

"But not before we discover the origin of his power," Brainiac 5 told her.

"No, fuck that. He's dangerous. He needs to be stopped now," Alex argued.

"This is an alien, thousands of years old, responsible for some of the greatest natural disasters in Earth's history. We should discover how he is able to do this and why," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"I am with Brainy so long as he doesn't attack my country," Kara said supportively.

"What would you call what just happened?" Lena asked her.

Kara gave her an uncomfortable look. "That was nothing."

"Yeah, your firestorm did a great deal more damage than he did. Maybe, you should replace him," Alex mocked.

"I don't have to take this," Kara said about to storm off.

"Supergirl, I still need your assistance," Brainiac 5 stopped her. "Although killing him is simple enough, if we wish to contain him it will require technology we currently do not possess."

"Lex's minor weapons are locked away at Fort Sumter but his truly horrendous ones are missing," Lena said.

"That's not entirely true. A lot of his weapons are stored away at the Fortress of Solitude," Brainiac 5 said giving Lena exactly what she wanted to hear.

"And that is where?" Lena asked confused.

"It's in the Arctic. Supergirl knows where it is," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Alright, I'll find the list of Lex's weapons and you can go...get them," Lena said awkwardly to Kara.

"Why not have you two go together?" Brainiac 5 suggested. "After all, you've brought J'onn, Alex, James, Nia, Mon, a fifth-dimensional being we shall not speak of, and...myself there."

"I get it. I'm the last one to go there," Lena said pissed-off.

"The best is always for last," Brainiac 5 said with fake flattery.

"Well, let's go," Lena said urgently.

"I don't know where it is," Kara said sheepishly.

"I'll give you a map," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"How can you not know where it is? You've been there dozens of times," Alex said incredulously.

"So, I forgot," Kara said lamely and looked over a map on Brainiac 5's tablet.

"Give me everything you have from the fortress' database to me," Brainiac 5 ordered her.

"As you wish," Kara rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Lena.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lena asked using reverse psychology.

"No," Kara said flatly. "But orders are orders."

"I mean, a Luthor in the Fortress of Solitude?" Lena questioned.

"It will be fine. Lex has already been there a few times," Kara said dismissively.

"Wait...what?" Lena thought she misheard.

"You'll need a jacket," Kara advised.

* * *

Soon after Kara and Lena had left to prepare for their trip, Brainiac 5 analyzed the attack from Rama Khan and made a trap for Leviathan agents. He had placed Rip Roar's robot arm pack on the dock and turned it on. He waited patiently as Leviathan agents came to retrieve it. As soon as they got close enough, the robot arm pack exploded killing several of them and destroying the dock.

"Anything?" Alex asked impatiently.

Brainiac 5 quickly switched away from the surveillance footage of the bomb blast. "I went back to the scene of Lena's attack and collected samples of the soil. I'm also scanning for seismic waves. So far, nothing."

* * *

At Catco, Kara addressed her reporters. "I think the chain of command is quite clear. With Miss Rojas on a leave of absence, I'm in charge. I mean, I could buy Catco whenever I want and fire all of you at any time," Kara said cementing her dominance.

"So, what's the agenda, Your Majesty?" William Dey asked sarcastically.

"There's a US Senate special election coming up. You are to find dirt on all of the candidates and report your findings back to me," Kara ordered.

"Even James?" Nia asked shocked and appalled.

"Yes, even James. We can't be seen taking sides," Kara said obviously.

"Aren't you the campaign manager for the Jimmy Olsen for Senate campaign?" William questioned.

"I keep my Pulitizer winning reporting separate from my other pursuits. It's called compartmentalization and what the fuck do you care, Brit? Do I go to the Guardian and tell them how to cover US elections? No, I don't...because that rag is so predictable. I shake things up. The moment you think I'm too conservative, I throw a curveball and address Nia by her preferred pronouns," Kara said.

"Thanks, boss," Nia rolled her eyes.

"And when you think I get too liberal, I schedule interviews with President Trump that millions of people see across the world. So, as you can see, I'm completely fair-and-balanced unlike you, William," Kara said scornfully.

"Clearly," William shook his head.

Kara then got a phone call from Brainiac 5. "I have to do what now? You have to be fucking kidding me. Do you know how fucking far that is?"

"Oh, you do, because you know everything, right? No, I want to know how far it is in miles, not kilometers, because this is America, damn it. Fine, I'll do it. Did you tell her to wear a jacket? Because I don't want her complaining the whole time," Kara continued.

Kara hung up and addressed her reporters. "Sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah, get me that dirt. Get moving, slaves." Kara ordered and then left the room with Nia following her.

"I can't write about all of James' financial scandals and sexual affairs," Nia admitted.

"Good for you. You're a loyal friend...unlike some people I know. Don't worry. Nothing about James will be published but I do want to know what others know about him. Can you do that for me?" Kara asked.

"Sure," Nia smiled.

"Good...girl," Kara struggled to say and then walked out. A few minutes later, Kara went back into the office wearing a different set of clothes. She looked over the busy reporters. "Don't bother me and hold all my calls," she ordered and then went inside Andrea's office and lowered the blinds.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

At the Fortress of Solitude, Supergirl (wearing a skirt) and Lena toured around. "Wow, this is breath-taking," Lena said impressed.

"You should have asked to come here years ago," Kara said to her.

"I wasn't aware it even existed," Lena shot back.

"I never mentioned it? That's weird," Kara said. The two saw giant ice statues of Supergirl and Mon-El. Kara shed a tear that quickly turned to ice.

Lena suddenly became trapped in a crystal cage. "Luthor DNA detected! L Protocol engaged!" the computer system alarm went off.

"Oh, shit," Kara said amused at Lena's freaked-out expression.

"Hand over the Kryptonite in your portal watch or offensive action will be taken," the computer ordered.

"I'd do what it wants," Kara told her.

"I don't have a portal watch!" Lena lied.

The computer began its countdown. Kara went over to the computer. "Damn, I forgot my password."

"Supergirl!" Lena said freaked out.

"Oh yeah, Supergirl_is_awesome_always," Kara said aloud as she typed it in.

"L Protocol disengaged," the computer said as it reached one. The crystal cage came down freeing Lena.

"I am so sorry. That's one of the reasons why I've never brought you here before. I really need to get this program fixed," Kara said sheepishly.

"It's okay. If Lex knew of this place, he would kill anyone to get in here," Lena said.

"Well, you're not...Lex," Kara eyed her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Hank went to visit his father at his shitty apartment. "Malefic needs your help," M'yrnn told him.

"My help? This is your fuck-up," Hank told him off.

"The father has become the son and the son has become the father. It is now your decision, J'onn. Do you banish your brother forever or save his soul?" M'yrnn asked him.

"I'm going to think it over," Hank replied.

"There is one last thing. To save him, I may have to risk my own death," M'yrnn said to him.

"Then let's do it," Hank agreed.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Kara continued to lead Lena around taking the least direct route possible to the computer database. "We're almost at the central computer database," Kara assured her.

"Assuming the fortress doesn't attack me again. Thank you for saving me...again, today," Lena said gratefully.

"No problem," Kara said dismissively.

"Of course, it used to be me saving you, my fragile friend," Lena tested.

"I don't recall any such thing," Kara lied.

"You're an excellent actress," Lena complimented.

"I know, right?" Kara said giving her a mock curtsy. "But you should hear me sing. I was once a part of this singing group called Glee. We got great reviews. It created the foundation for why I'm here now," Kara lied.

"I know so little about your childhood on Earth," Lena mused.

"It was boring and quite typical," Kara lied.

The two finally reached the computer. "Is that a polyphasic quantum processor?" Lena asked looking at it.

"Sure, why not?" Kara shrugged.

"I theorized it but I never knew one existed," Lena said amazed.

"Sometimes, I come here to think and enjoy the silence but most other times I watch movies and jam to my tunes," Kara said.

"Is that a USB port?" Lena asked incredulously.

"Yep. I had Barney install it," Kara smiled. "Alright, computer: Tell me about an earth-bending alien."

"The only alien that fits that description is from a sister planet of Krypton called Jarhanpurr," the computer replied showing Krypton, Daxam, and Jarhanpurr rotated around a central point as they circled the Red Giant star.

"Henceforth, you shall refer to it as the Jarhead planet," Kara ordered.

"As you wish, Kara Zor-El. Planet Jarhead was destroyed after years of civil war. Five of its leaders fled. One of its leaders had the extraordinary power to bend the Earth to his will," the computer said.

"How do we stop him?" Lena asked.

"There are weapons in the fortress' armory that can wound him. Ones thought to weaken Kryptonians. Those created by Lex Luthor, brother of Lena Luthor," the computer said.

"Thank you, that's all we need," Kara quickly shut the program down before it could talk more shit about Lena. "Well, off to the armory."

"We should warn Barney," Lena said.

Kara sighed realizing she couldn't tell her that the computer in front of them was already connected to Brainiac 5. "I suppose."

"Mind if I do it. I've never interacted with a computer like this before. It would be quite the thrill," Lena requested.

"Really? Well, okay," Kara allowed.

Lena programmed the computer to change its L Protocol to target Kara instead. Immediately, Brainiac 5 was aware of the program change.

Kara and Lena entered the armory finding it stacked with hundreds of different weapons all organized. "Guns, lots of guns," Kara smirked. She looked over a small pistol.

"What's that one called?" Lena asked.

"The Noisy Cricket. It was Alex's first gun when she came to the DEO," Kara said reflectively.

"So, the computer said to look for a weapon that could hurt Kryptonians," Lena said looking around. "Seems to be a lot of that in here."

"I always believed that there should be checks on my power. It's why I never minded the fact that J'onn had Kryptonite weapons," Kara said.

"Sounds like mutually assured destruction," Lena said.

"Yes, and it works because none of us goes too far off the edge and it's never been necessary for any of us to pull the trigger. It's okay if a friend has a weapon designed to hurt me so long as they never use it. Lex decided to pull that trigger when he killed Superman and tried to kill me and my friends. And now, he's gone," Kara said.

"What is this?" Lena asked of a device breaking the tension.

"That is Myriad. My family created it. With this, I could control the minds of everyone on the planet. I could make them peaceful, cooperative, and understanding of each others' differences," Kara tempted.

"Sounds like a paradise," Lena said.

"It could have been, but it was so boring. I'm all about that freedom to choose right-and-wrong. So much so that I let Alex kill my aunt. Then, I killed my uncle and all the other Kryptonian survivors. So, just imagine what I would do to someone that wasn't family if they were to ever try it again," Kara said to her.

"Then why not destroy it?" Lena asked.

"To remind myself of my aunt's folly. If only she would have given up on her futile dream, she would still be with me. Unlike my mother, Aunt Astra seemed to actually care about me. Well, that's what happens in a civil war, I guess. You lose family and friends to ideals, politics, philosophy," Kara said disdainfully.

"This could be the ticket. It's a sonic cannon," Lena said grabbing it.

"Sure," Kara allowed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Using surveillance cameras and satellites, Brainiac 5 pinpointed the location of Leviathan's hideout. Brainiac 5 and Alex proceeded to the location seeing an old mansion. "This is it?" Alex asked unimpressed.

"Archaic structures like these help Leviathan keep their bases secret as opposed to offices in a large skyscraper downtown," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fuck you, Barney. That is prime real estate and I don't appreciate having to commute long distances to get to work," Alex shot back.

"Well, I can tell you that the Leviathan agent that led me to this location walked a great while," Brainiac 5 said as he snapped the lock off the gate.

"This is a fact-finding mission only. If it gets too hot, we back out," Alex told him. "So, be cool."

"I am always cool," Brainiac 5 said putting on black sunglasses.

He opened the doors to the house and the two entered an elevator. "If this really is Leviathan's base, we're going to need Supergirl," Alex said.

"She's predisposed at the moment. Have faith in me, Director," Brainiac 5 said as the elevator went down. The doors opened showing a cave cavern.

"Well...shit," Alex said peeved.

"We must be on the wrong floor," Brainiac 5 frowned.

"Let's get out of here," Alex said as they made their way out.

As they exited, a drone aimed at the house and fired a missile. The missile went straight down and immediately the house exploded in a fireball of wood and stone. Alex immediately took cover as Brainiac 5 kept his eyes forward with the explosion behind his back. He then slowly turned around, took off his sunglasses, and smiled.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Kara waited patiently as Lena figured out the sonic cannon. The fortress suddenly began to shake from a tremor underneath them. The floor cracked up and Rama Khan materialized from the ground underneath the fortress.

"You thought you could hide from me?" Rama asked her.

"Actually, I saw you as so irrelevant that I decided to show my friend my gun collection rather than look for you," Kara mocked.

"I am ancient. I am the Earth. Who are you?" Rama asked rhetorically as he formed a small boulder in his hands and threw it at her.

Kara didn't bother to dodge and let it shatter as it hit her. "You think you can come to my house and wreck the place uninvited? You done fucked up."

Rama charged her with strong punches. Kara lazily blocked them all. "I told you, I am the Earth!" he shouted at her. Kara dismissively kicked him to the floor.

"You may be the Earth, but I'm a fucking star," Kara mocked him.

Kara blasted the floor with frost breath preventing Rama access to the ground. She then proceeded to beat the shit out of him with strong punches to the face and gut. Lena then arrived with the sonic cannon. Kara stepped aside as she let Lena fire it on Rama damaging his internal structure.

"You won't survive me, again, Kryptonian," Rama said angrily as he punched through the floor and escaped underground.

"Is this the best Leviathan has to offer me? What a fucking joke?" Kara rolled her eyes. She then looked around and found Lena gone. "Where the fuck did she go?"

Kara caught up with Lena with the Myriad device. "Whatcha doing with Myriad?" Kara asked condescendingly.

"You caught me. I used you...just like you used me," Lena said angrily revealing her true colors.

Kara clapped condescendingly. "So, what was your brilliant plan, Lena? Do you even know where the fuck you are? Do you even know how to get back? It's endless cold and snow out there. You wouldn't last fifteen minutes."

"I have my ways," Lena replied.

"Your fancy portal watch?" Kara guessed. "That's clever. Assuming, you can activate it before I kick your ass."

"Kick my ass? Is that what you do to your friends?" Lena asked.

"You may be friends with Kara Danvers but that's it," Kara said coldly. "I'll destroy you like I destroyed your brother."

"But you didn't destroy him. I did...or rather someone who looked like me did," Lena revealed.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I blasted him out of the sky," Kara said.

Lena went over to the computer and inserted the thumb drive. It showed a video of her killing Lex and then it abruptly ended. Kara eyed the video stupified. "He survived?" she realized.

"Looks like you weren't the only one lied to," Lena smiled sadly.

Kara quickly realized what had happened. "You think I'm Kara Danvers? Do you realize how insane that is? What about all the times Kara Danvers and I have been in the same place and at the same time. It happened this very morning when I saved your ass, remember?" Kara asked her.

"And I'm fully aware that Barney and the DEO have hologram devices that could deceive me," Lena shot back.

"Where's your proof then?" Kara asked impatiently.

Lena showed video clips of Kara Danvers using her super-powers in various places and settings for a minute. "What's to say that isn't Barney there?" Kara asked.

"He doesn't have heat vision or your speed," Lena refuted.

"What's the source of these videos? Your brother? I could get a Hollywood special effects artist to give you super-powers if I wanted to. This is shit," Kara said to her.

Lena gave her an incredulous look. "You both have the same fucking first name. You look the same. You sound the same. You are her."

"If it was so damn obvious, why didn't you figure it out earlier?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, I was naive but not any longer. I see the truth now," Lena said.

"Is this all you got? Because you're boring. You're boring me," Kara mocked.

Lena took out a photograph and threw it on the icy floor. Kara eyed the photograph and looked away. It was a younger Kara Danvers showing off her engagement ring with Lex by her side. "I always thought he had this homoerotic obsession with Superman but now I realize it was with you. Superman was merely a stepping stone to get to you, to impress you, or to partner with you, or to get revenge against you."

Kara picked up the photograph and stared at it. "Kara Danvers was adopted in Midvale at the same time as a meteor shower hit. For years, that town had the highest death rate among teenagers but it was all covered up. It's because you killed them all. Lex was a fertilizer plant manager in Midvale for two years, at the same time that Kara Danvers was there. I even recall back then that Lex was engaged to some young blond but I never knew it was you. Not until I found this picture when I went looking around in the mansion."

Kara wiped away tears as she stared at the photograph. "Your face tells me everything I need to know," Lena said.

"You mind...if I keep this? I think Kara Danvers would like to have it," Kara said.

"Fuck you, Kara. Just admit it. I figured it out after all this time, after all the lies," Lena said angrily.

"What do you want, Lena? A participation trophy for being the last one to figure it out?" Kara rolled her eyes and placed the photograph on the computer.

Lena was taken aback as Kara finally admitted it. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"I wanted a friend that didn't know. I did the same thing in Midvale. Someone that I could be normal with and not see me as the goddess that I am. I am the most powerful being in the universe. Do you know how lonely that would be if everyone knew who I was? You were unique. You were the best of us. All because you didn't know," Kara said.

"That's not what friends do," Lena said tearfully.

"Maybe not. I've never acted like I was perfect as either Kara Danvers or Supergirl. You came to me because you wanted to get close to Supergirl. I used you? You used me first," Kara accused.

"You're insane," Lena realized.

"Lena, don't you realize? We're the same. Split right down the center. I know all about you, Lena. I know about the drugs, the alcohol, the slutty lifestyle, and how you pitted your father and your brother against each other for your own amusement. You act like you're the good Luthor atoning for your brother's sins but in reality, the Lex I knew and loved was so much better than you," Kara said.

"Then why did he change? What did you do to him?" Lena demanded.

"I wish I could tell you," Kara said softly.

"You fucked him up, didn't you? You ruined my family. My father and brother are dead, my step-mother was driven insane with grief and anger, and after all that damage and pain you caused my family, you still thought to play these mind-games with me? How dare you, Kara?" Lena said angrily.

"This is a test for you as it is for me. You go down the same route as your brother, I won't be able to save you. You can hurt me with any of these silly weapons but once you start killing and enslaving people to your will, I have to intervene. If you pass my test, I swear to you, you won't regret it. I'll give you back the thing you most desire," Kara offered.

"I'm done with your tests and games," Lena glared.

"You need to get over yourself. I have the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. I am protecting worlds in other universes. I have saved your ass countless times. I apologize to no one. I do whatever the fuck I want. Now, you can either be on my side and get roasted every so often or you can oppose me and see how that works out for you. I cannot be defeated or stopped. If you fight me, you will not win," Kara told her.

"If this is who you really are, then maybe...it's a fight worth dying for," Lena said tearfully. "I want you to experience my pain, my humiliation."

"Lena, I'm not human. I don't feel anything. I can't be reasoned with. I can't be bargained with. I don't feel pity or remorse. And I will not stop until everyone that opposes me is destroyed," Kara told her.

"Lex was right all along. You have to be put down," Lena said as she activated the fortress' defenses.

Kara was placed in a crystal cage and weakened with Kryptonite. "Well done, Lena. You going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a villain. You shouldn't have treated me like one," Lena said bitterly and then teleported herself away.

Kara frowned as she was stuck inside the crystal cage. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Hank and M'yrnn phased through the walls of L tower on their way to see Malefic. Occasionally, security personnel would try to stop them. M'yrnn simply made them go unconscious leaving a trail in their wake. They arrived at Lena's basement laboratory and found Malefic a prisoner.

"Have you come to finish what you started?" Malefic asked bitterly.

"If by kicking your ass, you mean, then yes," Hank smirked.

The two were about to fight when they were dropped to the floor. "Enough, my sons," M'yrnn said to them.

"Father?" Malefic wondered.

"Yes, my son," M'yrnn said.

"You sent me to the phantom zone. I spent lifetimes of nothing. No air, no time, no sight, no smell. Nothing but my heart suspended mid-beat. Excruciating suspense that never stops. A breath you can never exhale," Malefic said angrily.

"I was tortured mentally and physically by the White Martians for over two hundred years. I saw my wife and my grandchildren thrown into the flames. The war is over now. The time for forgiveness is at hand," M'yrnn said to him.

"He doesn't want peace. He wants to kick my ass," Malefic pointed to Hank.

"Do not confuse jokes and play for hatred and violence. He wants you back as your brother," M'yrnn said to him.

"You were alive this whole time? You could have killed me the moment I arrived on this planet," Malefic realized. "Why didn't you?"

"Because I love you, my son, no matter how queer you may be," M'yrnn said to him. He then proceeded to mind-meld with all three of them so they would all understand what had transpired.

Malefic gave M'yrnn and Hank a shocked look. "Forgive me, father," he knelt before him.

"There is an old parable of a father with two sons. One son says he will do his father's will but does not. And the other son refused his father but then comes back and does it. What son will you be?" M'yrnn asked them both.

Hank sighed and reluctantly took a knee before his father.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Within a few minutes, the crystal cage went down and the Kryptonite beam was deactivated. Brainiac 5 and Supergirl (wearing pants) walked up to her. Kara tensed up as she regained her powers back. "You saw the whole thing?" Kara assumed.

"Lena Luthor is quite the anomaly," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Do we proceed with the plan?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes. After all, she is...," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"Only human," Kara glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it would appear we have two Supergirls operating at the same time. Supergirl #1 is always wearing the skirt while Supergirl #2 is always wearing pants. You might have noticed the mannerisms and personality of Kara/Supergirl changed depending on whether she wore a skirt or pants. 
> 
> The engagement photo of Lex and Kara is referring to my fic Midvale, a prequel to Adventures based on the Smallville series. The tragic history between Kara and Lex before Season 1 is all laid out there. Another thing I want to point out is that Kara will often lie about her own feelings in order to get a reaction out of someone so it's up to the reader to decide whether Kara's conversation with Lena was genuine or manipulative.


	154. Red Retcon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Red Daughter's return.

**Season 4x01 Flashback**

At a Siberian outpost, Supergirl took on stiff competition in a drinking game with Russian soldiers. Finally, it came down to just Kara and the base commander. As each one took a shot, the other Russians clapped and cheered for their commander. Kara's vision was blurry and she could barely hold her shot glass.

"No human can beat me," she said to him in English.

"I must break you," he replied to her determined not to lose.

Finally, they both took a vodka bottle and downed it quickly. Kara was half-way done when she fell over passed out drunk while the commander remained sitting. The Russians cheered giving a pat on the back to their commander for defeating the mighty Supergirl.

The commander and a stumbling Supergirl walked out of the building into the night cold. "Which way is North?" she slurred her words.

The commander morphed into Brainiac 5 and pointed it out. "You...bastard!" Kara spat as she realized who he was.

"I couldn't let you embarrass our host," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Where's...where's the...actual commander?" Kara asked confused.

"Tied up, drugged, and in a trunk," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Alright...alright," Kara said getting her bearings. She glowed brightly as she went Prime burning away all the alcohol in her system.

"Shall we proceed?" Brainiac 5 gestured.

The two casually walked out into the cold night. "Why is it always in this God-forsaken place?" Kara asked.

"The Harun-El is psychically linked to the subject. Somewhere in your subconscious, you wanted her to be here," Brainiac 5 theorized.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she's evil?" Kara asked anxiously.

"Then we kill her," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I'm being serious. The Harun-El is supposed to create a polar opposite of me, good-to-bad or bad-to-good," Kara said.

"Even if that is the case, your character is so mixed with positive and negative traits that you have no true opposite," Brainiac 5 said.

"The last one destroyed Western Civilization ending a billion lives in less than an hour," Kara winced.

"She did so out of grief for the death of her dear friend. You've always put those close to you above all other considerations. It is your greatest strength...and your greatest weakness," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, why didn't you do anything about it?" Kara asked him.

"I wanted to see how it would play out," Brainiac 5 said honestly.

"God damn," Kara shook her head dismayed.

With her falcon vision, Kara spotted her clone. "There she is," Kara pointed out. "Wow, I look hot when I am outside in the nude."

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"You're recording this, you sick fuck," Kara accused.

"I record everything," Brainiac 5 said defensively.

Kara and Brainiac 5 walked up to the naked clone. She stared at them apprehensively. "I am your twin sister, Kara Zor-El. Can you understand me?" Kara asked in Kryptonian.

"Yes," she replied.

"I have clothes for you," Brainiac 5 offered in Kryptonian.

"Why do I need clothes?" she asked him.

"To infiltrate society and create interpersonal connections with humans," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"It's fun," Kara replied.

The clone smiled noddingly and put the Supergirl outfit on. Unlike Kara's uniform, it had pants. Karina looked over her outfit and placed her hand over her crest symbol. "What does it mean?"

"It means hope. We are the hope for this world," Kara told her.

Karina looked at them both with her X-ray vision. Kara blocked her sight but she was able to see Brainiac 5's mechanical body. Alarmed, she fired heat vision at him. "Oh, shit!" Kara realized.

Brainiac 5 blocked the heat vision with his arm that quickly formed into a shield. Brainiac 5 deflected the heat vision where it blasted off the summit of a nearby mountain. "Chill out, it's cool. He's a friend," Kara told her.

Karina sped towards Brainiac 5 and punched him hard. He went flying into a snowy mountain. Another Brainiac 5 drone decloaked and fired a Kryptonite blast right at her chest. Karina hissed in pain at the hit. Brainiac 5 then fired a cable around her arm to restrain her. Karina dragged Brainiac 5 close to her and held him by his collar.

"Let him go," Kara ordered her.

Karina refused, about to blast Brainiac 5's face off. Kara used super-speed around Karina's flank. Karina eyed her as she moved, tracking her despite the fast speed. She threw Brainiac 5 away and swung at Kara barely missing. Karina punched at Kara several times missing but just barely. She finally backhanded Kara to the snowy ground. Kara got up, took hold of Karina, and head-butted her stunning them both. Karina quickly recovered and head-butted Kara back. The two slammed at the fist creating a shockwave that could be heard from the Russian base.

The two fought evenly skidding across the snow creating shockwaves with each hit. Kara gritted her teeth as she actually felt Karina's blows. Snow exploded into the air with each blow. As the fight continued, Russian Mi-35 attack helicopters arrived to see what was going on. Heat vision beams flashed everywhere as the Russian helicopters kept their distance. The air cracked like thunder with each impact. On the ground, Kara and Karina pummelled each other matching each others' speed and punching power. The two slammed their fists into each others' faces stunning themselves. Kara cocked her right arm back and punched Karina hard. She raised her arms to block. The impact of the hit blasted the snow off the ground and tore apart a mountain behind them. Karina kicked Kara into the air and backhanded her miles away into the Arctic Ocean. Kara impacted the water like a depth charge explosion.

"This is new. Pride in someone else. Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by blinding RAGE!" Kara screamed as she went Prime and flew straight for Karina. As she saw Kara approach as a blinding light, Karina tensed up as she went Prime as well. The two fired heat vision beams at each other. Karina's boots dug into the snow as the heat vision beams met in the middle. The snow evaporated around Karina and then the rock gave away. Karina soon lost her footing as she was blasted deep into the Earth's crust.

Kara watched intently wondering if she had gone too far and killed her clone. There was an explosion of lava as Karina rose to the surface. A Russian helicopter landed on the snow as the others kept their distance. Karina advanced on the Russians as they landed on the snow. As she came closer she recognized one of them. Alex Danvers led the Russian team as they formed a defensive line in front of Karina. "Alex," Karina recognized her and lowered her defenses.

Alex extended her hand and forced Karina to go unconscious. Her body became like water and then morphed back to Alina. Kara landed next to Karina and checked her vitals. She then faced Alina. "That was brave of you," Kara remarked.

"And stupid of you to provoke her," Alina scolded. "My country is not your playground."

"I'm handing you a gift. Try to at least act grateful," Kara said annoyed.

"A gift or a Trojan Horse?" Alina questioned.

"You're falling behind the American war-machine. She will protect your country so you can focus your resources on your considerable domestic issues. You can finally end your paranoia that the West would ever invade or nuke your country," Kara said condescendingly.

"Even with her, the scales are not balanced. The Americans will still have you and their NATO allies," Alina pointed out.

"When it comes to infinity any additional amount is still infinity," Kara said dismissively. "Besides, if you play your cards right, I'll be leaving, giving you the most powerful weapon in the universe. But only if I believe you can be responsible with her," Kara said.

Alina eyed Kara suspiciously. "We can't very well allow the West to have two Supergirls," she said finally.

"That's the spirit," Kara patted Alina on the back.

One of Alina's Russian officers morphed into Brainiac 5 and placed Kryptonite handcuffs on Karina. Alina gave him a spooked look and sensed him for any water in his body finding none. He was immune to her power and could impersonate anyone.

"Agent Barney, I presume," Alina said to him.

"You presume correctly. Seeing a cybernetic organism must have spooked her," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"Yeah, no shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Is her strength comparable to your own?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Oh yeah," Kara said wincing from her bruises.

"We have an opportunity to get it right this time by putting the clone in a nurturing environment," Brainiac 5 said to Alina.

"You can go fuck yourself," Kara said to him.

"She remains here until I am confident she won't be a danger to the Russian people," Alina told them.

* * *

The next morning, Karina awoke groggily in a bed with Kara watching her. She quickly noticed the Kryptonite handcuffs. "Release me," she demanded in Kryptonian.

"Not until we have an understanding," Kara said sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"What understanding?" Karina asked.

"I used something called the Harun-El to create you," Kara told her.

"I am a clone?" Karina asked confused.

"You're not just a genetic copy of me. You still have my personality, my quirks, my feelings, and some of my experiences. You are me...without the memories," Kara told her. "You can have a fresh start without all the horrifying nightmares that were my childhood."

"What do you want from me?" Karina asked.

"This isn't my time. My husband, my children, and the civilization I built is in the future a thousand years from now. I want to go back to that time and be with them. But...I have to know the world will be safe after I leave. You are my sister...and my heir," Kara said to her.

Karina gave her a surprised look. "This is a lot of responsibility."

"It is but it can also be a lot of fun," Kara assured her.

"When I fought you, I felt pain," Karina said wincing.

"Only when you fight me. With any other being in the universe, you won't even feel it. Unless you want to feel the pain just to feel alive," Kara said to her. "On this world, there are many heroes but they are only matches to us, easily turned to ash by our power."

"How do you know I won't betray the world once you're gone?" Karina asked.

"I have faith in you...and Barney is staying behind. He'll kill your ass if you do," Kara said to her.

Karina smiled. "You are hopeful but not naive."

"My parents thought I was a lost cause because I didn't think as everyone else did. They thought I was defective and tried to get rid of me on a false pretense. They saw me as emotionally unstable and unable to adapt. I dare you to prove them wrong," Kara said to Karina.

"You can trust me," Karina said sincerely.

Kara unlocked her handcuffs and threw them aside. Karina's powers were instantly restored. "You are equally as powerful as me. You can go and do whatever you want, but I am asking you to stay here so you can reassure these weak humans you can be trusted."

"Then I shall stay," Karina agreed.

"Here's a Russian dictionary so you can speak to them," Kara gave her the book.

* * *

Alina eyed Kara and Karina as they entered the mess hall. As they waited in line, Karina sped read through her Russian dictionary. The twins got their meal and sat down across from Alina. With her super-hearing, Karina listened to the Russias talk about their shitty duty station.

"My name is Major Alina Larina. I work for an intelligence agency called PATRIOT," Alina said to Karina in Russian. "Can she understand me?"

"You...work...with...patriotic...brains," Karina said in Russian.

"Just keep talking to her," Kara advised Alina in Russian.

"The Russian government is willing to provide for all your needs, educate you, and, in time, give you access to our intelligence networks. We can give you whatever you want within reason," Alina offered.

"What do you want from me?" Karina asked.

"We want you to keep our homeland safe from threats whether they come from an enemy nation or alien invasion. You will only be asked to defend, help, and save our people, never to attack," Alina said.

"You have many enemies?" Karina wondered.

"Yes, unfortunately. To our west, we have the European Union and the United States. To our east, we have China. We have a border with several nations and we are the largest nation on Earth. We have been invaded many times from all sides. During the Great War, we lost over twenty million people. My job is to make sure that never happens again," Alina said.

"You want me to stop an invasion?" Karina asked confused.

"There are more threats to Russia than a military invasion. Our enemies hack our computers, they try to influence our elections, flood our cities with spies, they manipulate the oil markets to bankrupt us, they close off our access to the open seas, cripple us with sanctions, and arm terrorists that kill our deployed soldiers," Alina told her.

"Nice summary of how we're royally kicking your ass," Kara smirked.

Karina eyed Kara. "You are an American," she realized.

"Truth, justice, and the American way...not always in that order," Kara confirmed.

"Then why do you want me to defend Russia?" Karina asked.

"Because it gets boring owning an opponent for several decades. It's like kicking a five-year-old's ass. It gets old after a while," Kara said snidely.

"All Russia has ever wanted was a global balance of power between all nations," Alina said to Karina.

"Yeah, bullshit," Kara doubted

Alina took out a cross necklace and put it on the table in front of Karina. "This man died on a cross to save the world, to give everyone eternal life, and to save them from their sins two thousand years ago. Like you, he had powers he could have used to destroy his enemies. But he simply spoke against the powerful, healed the sick, and sacrificed himself for the world. We are the only nation that takes his sacrifice seriously and promotes the interests of his people globally. The God of this world lives in this land and no other."

Kara decided to keep her mouth shut. Karina absorbed what Alina had said. "Tell me more about this God," she requested.

* * *

Kara went outside and met up with Brainiac 5. "I have access to their radio transmissions and have surveyed the entire base," he said.

"Is that your way of saying you're bored?" Kara asked him.

"I am patient. Although this course of action was risky, it is also very interesting," he allowed.

"Yeah, well, Alina is telling her the virtues of Russia's alliance with God," Kara rolled her eyes.

"As expected," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"I think we're here because deep down I've always wanted someone that could challenge me. In Midvale, I was free, undisciplined, and chaotic. Now, I wonder what I would be like if I had the discipline of a soldier and had deep religious convictions. What kind of person would I be?" Kara wondered.

"You're here because you want to see if you can do the same to _him_ ," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"Is that so wrong?" Kara asked. A single tear ran down her cheek and turned to ice.

"I'm not here to judge," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

* * *

**Six Months Later-Season 4x16**

Lex Luthor, with the help of the prison warden, escaped and took a flight to Moscow. Upon arriving, PATRIOT agents met up with him and drove him to the middle of nowhere. There, he came upon the Kryptonian he had been told about in a wood cabin. Cautiously entering, he found Kara sitting on the floor.

"Hello. My name is Lex," he said to her in Russian.

Kara instantly got to her feet, grabbed him by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "No shit," she said angrily. "I could have had you taken at the airport but I wanted you to feel hopeful and giddy with excitement the whole drive down here."

"You going to kill me?" he asked her.

"Far worse than that, I'm afraid," Kara said delivering him over to the Russians.

* * *

At a PATRIOT facility, Alina tortured Lex relentlessly with her power to manipulate water within his own body as he was chained up in a cell. He was also beaten to a pulp by guards. Alina moved her body through the cell bars and addressed Kara.

"What is the purpose of this?" she asked.

"I want him to be hateful especially of me. I want all love and compassion taken from him," Kara explained.

"But why?" Alina wondered.

"It will be clear soon enough. Keep working on him," Kara requested.

Alina shrugged and continued her work. As the days went by, Kara watched as Lex deteriorated under Alina's care. Finally, Kara brought him to the interrogation room. She placed truth-seeker handcuffs on him from the DEO. Brainiac 5 watched from a corner in the room.

"So, now you want to ask me questions?" Lex asked spitefully.

"These people specialize in keeping prisoners in a living hell. If you refuse to answer, I'll hand you back to them for another round. If you do decide to answer me, you will be compelled to tell the truth," Kara said.

"What are you so curious about?" Lex asked hatefully.

"Why did you end our engagement?" Kara asked.

"As I recall, you gave the engagement ring back to me," Lex sneered.

"Fuck the ring, why did you turn against me?" Kara demanded.

"I was...different. I saw you differently than before," Lex struggled against the truth-seeker.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because I wasn't the same man. The man you loved was gone. I killed him!" Lex spat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kara asked impatiently.

"It was Black Kryptonite, the Harun-El. I created it using a laser on Kryptonite long before you went to Argo City," Lex said. "There was an accident and I was split in two," Lex said.

Kara simply stared at him. "What happened to the other Lex?"

"I chained him up and shot him dead in the basement," Lex said to her.

Kara backed away from the table and began to cry. "So, you're not even him," she realized.

"I was always a part of him. The part he suppressed, but I was always real," Lex said to her.

"You're as evil as he was good," Kara said to him. "You killed your own brother, a person that was always a part of you. You killed the man I loved, you piece-of-shit!" Kara grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Look at you go," Lex mocked.

Kara placed her fingers on his eyes. "I'm going to crush your skull like a melon."

"Kara...don't," Brainiac 5 said to her. "We need him alive for now."

Kara slowly released her hold on him. "You took away a decade of happiness from me. You didn't have to kill him. You could have been my brother-in-law, and I wouldn't have treated you differently. We could have been family. We could have ruled the world together."

"You would have killed me like all the rest," Lex sneered. "Or worse yet, tried to merge me back into him."

"All this time, I thought the love of my life had turned against me. Now, I know that he always loved me. He was just taken from me," Kara said sadly.

"A part of him is still in me. You kill me, you won't have any of him left," Lex told her.

"You have no idea how right you are," Kara agreed.

* * *

As she left, Lex was given another round of torture while Kara walked out into the forest. Brainiac 5 came over to her. "This is quite the revelation," Brainiac 5 said.

"How could I be this stupid? When he killed his father, I covered it up for him. I remained engaged to that monster even after he had killed Lex. Oh, Lex, I am so sorry," Kara said tearfully as she looked up at the sky.

"Lex was a victim of his own ambition. He experimented with Black Kryptonite without properly understanding it," Brainiac 5 said.

"We're resetting the timeline, so I can prevent Lex's death," Kara said resolved.

"I can't let you do that. If you do that, you will never mate with Mon-El and your children won't exist," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Why can't I have both?" Kara asked softly.

"There's still a way to save Lex," Brainiac 5 reminded her. "Stick to the plan."

"I have to see something for myself," Kara said and then sped off.

* * *

At the Lex mansion, Kara entered the basement and scanned every corner of it. She then found skeletal remains under the concrete floor. Kara got on the floor and used her fingertips to crack the concrete until she reached the bones. Once she was done, the skeletal remains were now exposed. The evil Lex had poured concrete on his body. Kara noticed a number of broken ribs and plucked out the bullets.

"Lex, I failed you. Please forgive me," Kara said mournfully.

She got back to her feet and clutched her hair in grief. She then suddenly screamed shaking the entire mansion and blasting out all the windows.

The next day, Kara placed Lex's remains in a large stone tomb in the middle of Siberia where it was unlikely anyone would wander upon it. The name on the tomb only stated "Alexander." On the inscription was a quote from Alexander the Great: "There is nothing impossible for him who will try."

Karina walked up to Kara as she grieved. "You truly loved him," she realized.

"Even if I brought him back, I can't have two husbands," Kara shook her head frustrated.

"Well, there are two of you now," Karina reminded her.

Kara stared at her in wonder.

* * *

Lex was strapped to a table. He resisted like an animal believing his existence was at an end. "You sure you want to do this?" Alina asked Kara.

"Why not?" Kara shrugged sadly.

Brainiac 5 took the Harun-El and placed it in Lex's hand. He then taped it around Lex's hand so it wouldn't come out. Kara turned to Alina. "Do your worse without killing him," she requested.

Alina focused on Lex and increased the water pressure in his bones. Lex screamed in agony filled with hate at his torturers. "Any more and I might kill him," Alina warned.

Kara nodded to Brainiac 5. He went over to Lex's hand and shocked the Harun-El. There was a flash of light as a second Lex materialized naked in the same room. Even Lex was stunned at what he was seeing. The new Lex was a genetic copy of the first with wild reddish hair. Kara walked over to him curiously. The new Lex gave her a confused look.

"Kara?" he identified.

Kara immediately embraced him. "I've missed you for so long."

"I know your name but I don't remember you," the new Lex told her.

"That's okay. We can start over fresh," Kara said wiping away happy tears.

"What do we do with the original?" Alina asked Kara.

"He's not the original," Kara sneered at him.

Alina quickly realized a decision on him could wait. She gestured for her men to take Lex away to his cell. "He's just a copy of a copy. You haven't brought him back. He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it, Kara!" he shouted at her as he was taken away.

"What am I to you?" the new Lex asked her.

"At one time, you were everything to me," Kara replied.

* * *

Alina and her agents tested the Lex clone as he worked on a computer. After hours of working with him, Alina reported her findings to Brainiac 5 and Kara. "He has a genius IQ level and his reaction time is impressive," she said to them.

"Proceed with the morality test," Brainiac 5 replied.

Lex was brought into a room and given the Milgram test. He was placed at a table with a button linked to an electrical system. With each hit of the button, a prisoner in the corner of the room would get shocked. The prisoner was gagged so he wouldn't interfere with the experiment. Brainiac 5 and Kara watched Lex's performance behind a mirror glass window.

"When I tell you to, you will push this button delivering a small shock to this prisoner. You will follow all of my orders or I will kill the prisoner. Do you understand?" Alina asked.

Lex nodded uncomfortably. "This is one milliamp. Just a tingle," Alina ordered him. "Push the button."

Lex reluctantly did so. The prisoner didn't react at all. "See, wasn't that easy?" Alina smiled. "The next one is 5 milliamps, a slight shock."

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched intently as Lex took a deep breath and pressed the button. The prisoner hissed but was otherwise fine. "The next level is 30 milliamps," Alina informed Lex.

"How high are we going to?" Lex asked concerned.

"As high as I say," Alina said coldly. "Now, do as I say or the prisoner will face even worse pain."

Lex reluctantly pushed the button and saw the prisoner shake, his face was contorted in pain as his muscles seized up. Lex watched him suffer in wonder. "The next one will be 60 milliamps," Alina told Lex. "Push the button."

Lex stared at the prisoner and then back at the button. "No," he refused.

Alina placed her pistol at the prisoner's head. "Do it or he dies here and now," she threatened.

"At that amount, the shock could kill him," Lex pointed out.

"Possible but unlikely," Alina said dismissively. "I assure you this bullet will most definitely kill him."

"I'm no torturer or executioner," Lex told her.

Alina cocked her pistol. "Push the button," she pressed.

Lex shook his head. Two agents came in and took either side of Lex. They began shouting at him to push the button and started pushing him around. Lex shut down as he pushed his head on the desk and shielded his ears. "I'm satisfied," Kara said as she watched.

Alina dragged the prisoner out of the room. There was a single shot in the next room and then silence. Lex closed his eyes in frustration and sadness. In the other room, Alina took off the gag on the prisoner's mouth. "You did well, private," she said pleased.

"Thank you, Major," he smiled and walked off.

Alina then dragged Lex into a prison facility to conduct a new test. He was made a prison guard assigned to watch over two dozen prisoners that were all actually Russian soldiers. At first, they built up some comradery with Lex drinking, playing cards, and talking. Then the guards began mistreated the prisoners and eventually started viciously beating them. They encouraged Lex to get in on the fun but he refused. All the while, Brainiac 5 observed Lex while cloaked. As the experiment ended, Lex passed the moral tests.

Brainiac 5 went to Kara after the tests were over. "Passing these tests is not a guarantee of his moral fortitude," Brainiac 5 warned her.

"He did better than what I would have done," Kara replied.

"What do you want to do with the other Lex?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I'll deal with him myself," Kara said darkly.

* * *

Kara walked a naked evil Lex onto the snowy plains. He was given only boots and snowshoes. Lex shivered uncontrollably in the cold but otherwise sunny day. "If you're going to kill me, get it over with," he said to her.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet. I'm not even going to let the cold take you. Once you're on the verge of passing out, I'll heat you back up so we can walk for miles-and-miles," Kara said to him.

"You're no different than me," Lex spat. "If the world knew what you really were...,"

"Then what? You think I give a fuck what the world thinks? I never claimed to be all-good or even all-powerful. I get the desired result however I choose to come to it," Kara said to him. "Now, get walking."

As the two walked across the snowy plains, Kara reflected on all she had lost because of him. "I could have had in-laws, rich powerful in-laws. Sure, they were corrupt as fuck but at least they acknowledged my existence. Your father was even warming up to me."

"Your friend, J'onn J'onzz, gave my father synthetic Kryptonite to keep you in check," Lex revealed.

"No shit," Kara said dismissively. "He did what he had to do out of duty because I was a crazy bitch back then. I would have done the same exact thing in his position. Hank was always an asshole and I knew that the first day I met him. You, on the other hand, broke my heart and that's not something I can forgive."

Kara flashed Lex with her heat vision to warm him back up so they could continue their walk. "Mercy Graves, huh? You chose her over me? You done fucked up," Kara insulted.

"She was...human," Lex stuttered through the cold.

"I bet you didn't even cry when I killed her ass," Kara shook her head.

Lex stared ahead angrily. "That's it. All you feel is greed and disgust like a true sociopath. You waited years and then out of the blue, you recruited me into your scheme to kill my cousin. In the end, my cousin was resurrected and Darkseid's greatest general fell to me like a bitch. You lost your company, your reputation, your wealth, and any future you could have had. You thought you were so clever coming down here thinking you could turn my clone against me. Now, there are two of me against you. You never had a fucking chance. You know, you got your ass handed to you in the last timeline as well. I bet you get your ass kicked in all of the multiverses. You're just one big epic fail," Kara told him.

"I managed to make you cry, to make you bleed. And that's enough," Lex said spitefully. "You'll carry all that hate and grief against me for the rest of your life. No matter how many friends you acquire or clones of me you create, it will never fill that hole in your heart that I left you."

"Yeah, keep moving," Kara ordered him as they entered a shady forest. "You know, all your fears never came to pass. In the future, I am in charge of the whole world. I made it into a paradise and kicked ass on all the bad guys of the galaxy. I created a galactic empire with thousands of ships ready to roll!" Kara bragged.

"Then why did you come back? Why did you stick around? It's because Alex wouldn't come with you. You can't force her to come but you can't convince her either. She has always been your weakness. I should have gone after her with everything I had. Then you would leave and never come back," Lex said hatefully.

"There's no scenario where you come out on top, Lex. Fuck, in the future, you're not even remembered. Now that I know what truly happened, I'm going to make a monument to the real Lex. You will be forgotten," Kara said to him.

"The game isn't over, yet, Kara," he sneered at her.

"It is when the sun goes down," Kara said. "Oh wait, the sun doesn't go down in the summertime. I guess we're going to keep marching until I get tired."

"I'm done walking," Lex said defiantly.

"There are fates worse than death," Kara reminded him.

"Do your worse," Lex challenged.

"You've got balls, Lex. I'll give you that. Time to take care of that," Kara smirked as she advanced on him.

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared from the shadow of a tree, grabbed Lex, and disappeared. Kara gave a stupified look and scanned the forest for him. She then shot up into the air and looked around for him. "What the fuck?" she wondered.

* * *

A pissed-off Kara met up with Brainiac 5 at the PATRIOT facility. "A shadow took him," Kara told him.

"Killed him?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't know. He was right in front of me and now he's fucking gone," Kara said.

"You were sloppy. You should have executed him here," Alina scolded.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know something like that would happen?" Kara lashed out.

"Lex is still alive. His tracking device was just removed," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"What is his last position?" Alina asked quickly.

"Istanbul, Turkey," Brainiac 5 reported showing it on-screen.

"Turkey is a NATO country. We can't airstrike it," Alina said obviously.

"Almost like they're trying to create a world war," Brainiac 5 considered.

"I'll take him," Kara said and then flew out.

* * *

In the busy streets of Istanbul, Andrea Rojas forced Lex to keep walking. "Just take me to Metropolis," Lex told her.

"My powers don't work over the ocean," Andrea shot back.

The two heard a sonic boom as Supergirl crashed through the roof of the house they were at. Kara looked around and found doctors and nurses gawking at her. Kara took a picture of Lex out of her bra and showed it to them. "Have you seen this man?" she asked in Turkish.

"Yes, we removed a device from his back. They left five minutes ago," the doctor said to her.

"Who else was with him?" Kara questioned.

"She didn't give her name. She had brown hair and green eyes," he said.

"Was she an American?" Kara asked.

He shook her head. "Latin," he said.

Kara tossed a gold coin at him and flew back up into the air through the hole she had made. Looking around, she saw cars and people walking around busy streets. "I have reported in a fake bomb threat at the airport. That should keep Lex from using the airport for a few hours," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Copy," Kara replied and kept looking for Lex.

Dropping down to a street market, Kara was rushed by Turkish fans of her. She put her hands together sending the entire market place to their feet. Kara continued to clap stunning dozens of civilians. Kara looked over the fallen people for Lex and finding nothing.

"Have you seen this man?" she said grabbing a random man. When he shook his head, she would throw him away and kept looking.

Using her X-ray vision, she scanned the buildings for any sign of him. Reaching the street, she blasted the tires of a few vehicles all in a line stopping all traffic abruptly on the highways. "Give me something," Kara demanded through her radio.

"Istanbul doesn't have nearly the same amount of camera surveillance as other places," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Fuck," Kara said angrily clutching her hair. "I have to back off. If I stay here, I'll nuke the whole city."

"Understood," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara flew out of Istanbul, back towards the PATRIOT facility. Andrea sighed with relief and turned to a lead box where she had hidden Lex. A dozen Brainiac 5 drones landed in the city and immediately took on the appearance of Turkish police officers. They went about questioning people as to Lex's location.

* * *

Kara knelt before Lex's tomb. Brainiac 5 casually walked up to her. "I should have just snapped his neck or incinerated him," Kara said angrily.

"Yes, you should have," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"I was so angry and full of rage I thought to destroy the whole city just to get to him. How many people would that have been?" Kara asked.

"Approximately 15 million," Brainiac 5 replied. "But you held back and now my drones are looking for him."

"What if we never find him?" Kara asked.

"He'll turn up. He's not done playing the game," Brainiac 5 assured her.

Kara stood up and faced him. "If you have the shot, kill him," she ordered.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1-4 was Timeline #1, Season 4.5 was Timeline #2, and Season 5 is Timeline #3. In Timeline #3, Season 1-2 happen the same exact way, Season 3-4 is a time of peace as Kara is able to stop everything that goes wrong before it happens. Whenever Supergirl showed up in pants in Season 5, it was Red Daughter. 
> 
> In the fic, Midvale, Kara was engaged to Lex during her teenage years but he inexplicably broke up with her. It is now revealed that the Lex that loved Kara was killed and his clone was the one that caused the events of Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice as well as SG Season 4.


	155. Red Retcon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Supergirl and Lex Luthor.

Lex regrouped with Leviathan agents at his secret hideout underground near Metropolis. Lex frantically looked through his stash for his mech-suit. "Supergirl is just one enemy. We must focus on the android or no one will be safe," Margot told him.

"Correction: There are two Supergirls," Lex told her.

"Two Supergirls?" Eve wondered.

"Yes, and they have the same powers. I tried to get to her first but the fucking Russians are working with Supergirl against us," Lex said pissed-off.

"The whole world is our enemy, Lex," Margot told him.

"I have to kill her before she kills me," Lex said finding his suit. "She had me tortured and the nearly froze me to death."

"Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment," Margot said condescendingly.

"Leviathan can go fuck itself," Lex replied and then activated his mech-suit. He then flew out of the underground base and into the air.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 detected a Kryptonite signature. "The bogie is moving towards Shelley Island. It's Lex Luthor."

"I'll get the birds ready," Alex said.

"That will cause needless casualties. Supergirl can face him alone," Brainiac 5 said.

"But you said Kryptonite," Alex protested.

"A minor inconvenience," Brainiac 5 replied and then activated his watch.

Supergirl sped towards Shelley Island at multiple MACH speeds rattling Metropolis as she approached. "There you are," Lex said as he saw her.

The two slammed into each other at high speed over Shelley Island. Lex fired his Kryptonite wrist guns continuously at her. Kara punched at his suit. The two crashed into the lighthouse facility at Shelly Island. Lex's suit deactivated shortly after he landed.

"Well, Kara, how about it? A fight to the end?" he asked her.

"It's more than you deserve," Kara sneered.

Lex then activated the power dampeners installed around the island with his wristguard computer. Kara immediately felt it. "So, this is why you came here. Trying to stack the deck against me, Lex?" Kara mocked.

Lex held up his Kryptonite blasters on his hands and fired non-stop at her. Kara walked closer to him even as she was hit. Lex kept it up, amazed by Kara's tenacity. "Why won't you die?" he yelled at her.

Kara punched him to the floor and started coughing up blood. "You've always wanted a fair fight. Well, now you got it."

Lex nodded and the fight was on as they blasted and punched at each other. At relatively the same strength level, Lex and Kara slugged it out. Lex and Kara fired beams at the same time. Kara pushed harder slamming Lex into the wall. As Lex got back to his feet, Kara punched him to the jaw stunning him.

"This is for Kal," Kara said angrily and then punched him to the gut. "This is for Lionel," she said as she kicked him to the hip breaking it. "This is for Lex," she said as she punched him to the side of the head sending him to the floor. Kara grabbed him off the floor and faced him.

"And this is for me," she said, head-butting him back down.

Kara stumbled back away from Lex as the Kryptonite discharges took their toll. Lex groaned as he got back up. "I'm sorry...Kara. I was scared," he said to her.

Kara simply stared at him with hateful eyes. "Tell my sister...what happened to me," Lex requested of her.

"Yeah, sure," Kara agreed and then advanced for the kill.

Lex suddenly activated his suit and tried to escape. Kara fired heat vision at him as he flew out. "Mother-fucker," Kara spat as she flew after him.

Lex's suit immediately began to malfunction in the air and went back down. Kara flew straight for Lex and fired heat vision at him blasting his suit to bits. "It's finally over," she said tearfully as debris fell down on the island.

* * *

Lex exited from an energy portal landing him back into his secret hide-out. He suddenly realized he was not alone. "Lena, what a surprise," he said upon seeing her.

"What can I say, Lex? You've become quite predictable," Lena said coldly.

"I put this place in my journals in code hoping you would remember. To show up when I needed you. It just comes down to this, sis. You can only count on blood. Come on, give me your hand," Lex said to her.

Lena took out a pistol and aimed it at him. "Come on, Lena. This is no time for theatrics. We both know no matter how much you despise me, you're not ruthless enough to pull that trigger," Lex said to her.

"Oh really?" Lena wondered and shot him twice to the chest. Lex fell to the floor stunned as he started to bleed out.

"Bravo, Lena, you did it. You killed me!" he spat. "You finally proved that I underestimated you this entire time," he said as he struggled to get back in his chair.

"For when I am gone, who will be left to be proud of you? Your friends? The jokes on you. It's always been on you," he said and then turned on a remote showing a number of clips showing Kara Danvers using her super-powers.

"She's been lying to you from the start. Your boyfriend, Jimmy, Alex, J'onn, Barney," Lex said to her.

Lena twitched upon hearing that even Barney had betrayed her. "Even your own mother," Lex added. "They mocked you, humiliated you, betrayed you, every last one. Denial is a very powerful thing. It's been staring at you this entire time...and you chose not to see it. Kara Danvers...is Supergirl," he revealed.

"I'm about to die but at least I lived without ever being a fool," Lex said and then died before her.

"If only that were true," Lena shook her head sadly and then morphed into Brainiac 5. He placed a thermal grenade into the hideout burning everything to ash and then walked out.

* * *

Supergirl flew into the DEO in bad shape. "Oh my God!" Alex said seeing her bruised and bloodied face. She immediately took her to the infirmary and placed her under solar lamps.

Brainiac 5 was at her side. "I killed him. He's finally gone," Kara said softly.

"Yes, but unfortunately, he sent a transmission to L tower," Brainiac 5 said.

"What kind of transmission?" Alex said alarmed.

"Lena Luthor is made aware of Kara's identity," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"Then scrub her servers," Alex said urgently.

"If we do that, she will know we're trying to conceal it," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"It's fine. It's about time she found out," Kara allowed.

"This is a shitty way to find out, don't you think?" Alex asked her.

Kara chuckled at that. "No, I prefer it this way."

Alex shook her head dismayed and left the infirmary. "I finally have closure. I avenged Lex," Kara said softly.

"That you did," Brainiac 5 lied.

"We have to tell Lena the truth about Lex," Kara said.

"In due time. We don't know how she will react to your identity being revealed," Brainiac 5 said.

"You think she might end up like evil Lex?" Kara wondered.

"It's a possibility. Want to find out if she would?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Kara smiled at him. "How can I resist?"

* * *

**Moscow**

At PATRIOT, Kara, Karina, Brainiac 5, and Alina looked over the video files that had been sent to Lena Luthor. They showed a number of surveillance video clips of Kara Danvers using super-powers. "I don't recall any of this," Kara shrugged.

"This was captured from her laptop," Brainiac 5 said. It showed Lena angrily slamming her glass down on a picture of her and Kara.

"Wow, she is pissed," Kara chuckled.

"This is how you treat your friends?" Karina wondered.

"Oh yeah. The greater the friend the more shit I throw their way," Kara told her.

"I'm glad we're not friends," Alina shook her head dismayed.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Karina asked impatiently.

"You will act as a backup for Supergirl so as to confuse Lena and make her question her sanity. The two of you are 99% identical and will be difficult for a layperson to tell apart," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Why are we not 100% identical?" Kara asked confused.

"You have a scar for when you fell, as a child on Krypton, near your left eyebrow," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Damn, maybe that's the reason why I'm bat-shit insane," Kara wondered.

"It's a strong possibility," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"That little detail is too hard. We have to give Lena a helpful clue," Kara said.

"Karina will wear pants while you will continue to wear the skirt," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Perfect. What does Miss KGB think about our plan?" Kara asked Alina.

"Positively juvenile. My agents would be able to tell you two apart using facial recognition, voice accents, and physical mannerisms within the first day," Alina said unimpressed.

"I still don't see the point of this," Karina admitted.

"I'm really really bored with myself right now. I have plans to get into a contract marriage with Bruce Wayne, run Wayne Industries, and be Batwoman. I have a Pulitzer-prize article to write on Lex Luthor and I have to be there for game night. I'm busy as fuck right now and I need someone like you to fill in as Supergirl every so often," Kara said to her.

"Why so busy?" Karina asked.

"It's to keep my mind off the fact that I can't see my husband and kids, okay," Kara said defensively.

"What do we do with the new and improved Lex Luthor?" Alina asked.

"He can never show his face to the public. Just get him up to speed underground or when his memory returns," Kara said.

* * *

Kara entered Lex's room. It was plain and resembled a prison cell. "I'll get you all sorts of stuff for you to work on like a piano, paint-set, pool table, exercise equipment, computer, and such," Kara said lamely.

"So, I won't be allowed to leave is what you're saying," he said.

"You're a wanted man, Lex, and if you were seen in Moscow it would embarrass the Russian government. Unfortunately, your former self fucked you over," Kara told him.

"Even with all this hair?" he asked referring to his long red hair.

"Yeah, that won't be enough," she smiled amused by it.

"I've decided to shave it off," Lex said.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"So as to remind you of him," Lex replied.

"You're not him. You don't have to be him," Kara told him.

"But he is still apart of me. Maybe I am him...just without the memories," Lex said thoughtfully.

"There are people out there that would take you from me. You can't show yourself until I take this weed out of the ground from its roots. Then, I can explain your story and reunite you with your mother and sister. I can make you a free man and we can be the best of friends," Kara said hopefully.

"Friends, huh?" Lex smiled sadly.

"There was a time when I would kill for you. I would die for you. I would sacrifice the whole world for just you. But I moved on and had a family with someone else. Even if your memories return, we can never be like before," Kara told him wiping away a tear.

"I understand," Lex nodded.

"You wouldn't want me anyway. There's so much baggage with me. I'll always compare you to my old Lex and you shouldn't have to deal with that," Kara said.

"But your clone sister doesn't remember me?" Lex asked.

"No," Kara shook her head.

"Then, with your permission, I'd like to make her acquaintance," Lex requested.

Kara chuckled at that. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Lex and Karina walked down the halls of the PATRIOT facility. "I understand there is a shared history between us that both of us may never remember. You are the most beautiful and the most powerful being in the universe and all I can offer you, in turn, is my thoughts. I hope that can be enough to be your friend," Lex said to her.

Karina stared at him in wonder. "I'd like to visit you and listen to you."

"What is your favorite drink?" Lex asked, pleased by her acceptance.

"Just tea. I want to be completely sober when I am with you," Karina smiled.

"Tea it is," Lex agreed and extended his hand to her.

Karina shook his hand. "To a fresh start."

* * *

**Gotham**

It was a relatively normal day in Gotham as Bane had taken the entire city hostage with a neutron bomb that Wayne Industries had secretly manufactured to end the energy crisis and make billions of dollars. Now, Talia Al-Ghul of Leviathan had the bomb trigger that could detonate the bomb immediately. The GCPD organized a march towards the captured city hall ready to charge against machine-gun fire.

At the DEO, Alex and Brainiac 5 monitored the situation. "The blast radius will consume Gotham and send radiation our way. We must evacuate you from the city, director," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"I'm not going anywhere. Have you located the bomb's location?" Alex asked.

"Yes, it is mobile," Brainiac 5 said showing the bomb moving around the city.

"Contact Supergirl and get her down there," Alex ordered.

"She's been ignoring my calls," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Try again, damn it," Alex said frustrated.

The Batwing circled the city and went low between the skyscrapers. The jet went past the cops as it headed towards the city hall. "The bomb signal is jammed," Gordon informed Batman via radio.

Batman activated his weapon system and fired machine-guns and missiles at Bane's forces. Massive explosions took out their tumbler tanks and blasted Bane's fighters to pieces. The Batwing pulled up just in time as the GCPD charged forward. Supergirl smirked as she saw the battle from afar on a skyscraper.

Batman dropped out of the Batwing and glided down to the ground where he went after Bane who had barricaded himself inside the city hall. After a ferocious fight, Batman sliced up Bane's face mask and beat the shit out of him. As Bane was defeated, Talia escaped in a tumbler and took off.

Three tumbler tanks and an armored truck sped away from the city hall with the bomb inside. Catwoman, riding the Batcycle, and the Batwing followed after them. A battle ensued as the vehicles fired at each other. Catwoman took out a tumbler from behind but was forced to back off as the other two tumblers fired on her. The Batwing swooped low and traded machine-gun fire with the tumblers.

"You have ten minutes," Brainiac 5 radioed Kara as she watched.

The tumblers fired anti-aircraft missiles at the Batwing forcing it to break off around the skyscrapers creating explosions as they hit the buildings. Catwoman fired again taking out another tumbler. The Batwing flew low and led a missile to hit the last tumbler disabling it as it crashed.

"Five minutes," Brainiac 5 radioed Kara.

The Batwing fired missiles and machine-guns at the armored truck from the front. It was able to keep moving through the fire but crashed as it fell to a lower street level. A disoriented Gordon tumbled out of the armored truck. The Batwing lowered itself just behind the armored truck. As it reached the two-minute mark, Batman connected the bomb to the Batwing using a cable. Before leaving, he gave Catwoman a kiss.

"You could die. At least, tell me who you are," Gordon requested.

"Nope," Batman shook his head.

The Batwing then took the bomb into the air and recklessly swung the bomb around crashing through a few buildings as he headed out to sea. Kara watched as the Batwing picked up speed away from the city. "One minute until detonation," Brainiac 5 said to her.

The Batwing went maximum speed over the Atlantic Ocean. Batman closed his eyes as he realized he would not be able to escape the blast radius. "Alright, come and get me," he radioed Kara.

Supergirl sped towards the Batwing easily catching up to it. Batman ejected himself from the Batwing and placed it on auto-pilot. Kara caught Batman and then sped him away from the Batwing in the opposite direction. The bomb finally exploded vaporizing the Batwing. By the time it did, Kara and Batman were a safe distance from the blast.

"It would appear Batman didn't need Supergirl's help, after all," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

"There's no way he could have survived that blast," Alex shook her head sadly.

A few hours later at night, Batman dropped in at the GCPD tower and addressed a spooked Gordon. "How are you still alive? That blast should have killed you."

"Because I'm Batman," he replied. "Spread the word."

"I will," Gordon nodded and then turned on the Bat-signal so the whole city would know.

Batman then leaped off the building and glided away.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara and Karina exited a taxi in Metropolis and entered an exclusive hotel. Karina wore a brunette wig to avoid being seen as too similar to Kara. In the lobby, Kara met up with Bruce Wayne. "This is Bruce Wayne, the best humanity has to offer in the kick-ass department," Kara introduced him to Karina.

"You give me far too little credit," Bruce smiled. "And your name, Miss?" he asked Karina.

"This is Linda Lee, my twin sister," Kara introduced her.

"Right," Bruce looked over her face and seeing the resemblance. "Let's get a table."

The three of them sat together away from the others. A waiter placed a bottle of whiskey on the table. "So, how many times are you going to clone yourself?" Bruce asked.

"Just one is enough. Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a clone brother?" Kara asked.

"I'd have to kill him. There can only be one Bruce Wayne," Bruce said as he poured himself a shot.

"Do you have the paperwork?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Business already?" Bruce frowned as he took out the papers.

Karina looked over the papers curiously. "This is a marriage contract and this is a prenuptial agreement," Kara explained to her.

"I thought marriage was sacred," she said confused.

"It still is but there are many different types of marriages: the serious kind and the not-so-serious kind," Kara explained.

"I do not understand," Karina frowned.

"Okay, so in the movie Bram Stoker's Dracula Keanu Reaves and Winoa Rider were married in a Romanian Orthodox ceremony. The priest said all the right words and it was completely authentic, but it didn't count because it was just a movie," Kara said.

"So, what you two are doing is like a movie?" Karina asked.

"Exactly," Bruce agreed.

"Like a Shakespeare play," Kara added.

"Can I do this?" Karina asked.

"When you're older. You're not even one year old," Kara allowed. Kara signed all the forms and handed them to Bruce.

"Try to not fuck it up," Bruce told her.

"It can't be that hard. All you do is show up drunk and sleep through all the board meetings," Kara said dismissively.

"The best boss is the one that doesn't micromanage," Bruce said defensively.

"Isn't that the damn truth," Kara agreed.

Selina Kyle then entered the lobby and found their table. "What's with the twins?" she asked amused.

"I just got married to one of them," Bruce said standing up. "Our flight to Rome is in a few hours. Good luck. You'll need it," Bruce said to Kara.

Kara gave Selina jealous eyes. "You better be good to my husband," she ordered her.

"Please, I'm going to rob him blind and throw his drunk ass in a ditch," Selina promised.

"Oh, you'll try," Bruce said smacking her on the ass as they left.

Karina turned to Kara with a disgusted look on her face. "This American society is corrupt."

"A doctor comes to heal the sick, not the healthy," Kara told her. "I thought becoming a billionaire would make me feel something. All I feel is nothing."

"Is it because money can never bring true happiness?" Karina asked naively.

"Fuck no. Only a retard can't appreciate the perks of wealth. No, in the future, I'm a _quintillionaire._ Inflation: It is a bitch," Kara said as she finished the whiskey bottle.

Kara went over to the manager of the hotel. "There's going to be new rules for the pool area: only half-naked men are allowed to swim in it. That's right, a woman is in charge now," she said and generously tipped him.

"Where to?" Karina asked.

"My place," Kara answered.

* * *

Kara and Karina walked to her apartment. Kara scanned the place to make sure Alex wasn't already there and then allowed them inside. Karina looked over the modest apartment. "With all your riches, you live here?" she wondered.

"This is in a prime location. The rent is three grand a month," Kara told her. "From here, I have a direct line of sight to Alex's apartment. I can check up on her whenever I want," Kara said looking out the window.

"You care for Alex a great deal," Karina realized.

"Jealous?" Kara asked her.

"No, why should I be?" Karina deflected.

"You are not my clone. You are my sister, my twin sister that shares my blood. We have a Kryptonian connection that I can never have with Alex. But...Alex and I have known each other for fifteen years. We have had our ups-and-downs, wins, and losses. We have laughed and cried together. In time, you will have the same experiences I have," Kara assured her.

"I understand," Karina allowed.

"If you're going to impersonate me, you need to talk, walk, and move as I do. You need to have this whole place memorized and everything that is here. If someone were to come over like Alex, Lena, James, or Nia you will need to know everything about me," Kara said.

"You are undisciplined," Karina pointed out seeing unfolded clothes on the floor.

Kara rolled her eyes at that. Karina opened the fridge seeing it stocked up with food and then eyed a picture of her and Alex along with a scorecard of their game nights. "You live in comfort and have plenty of food while many in the world do not," Karina noted.

"Let me stop you right there. I know what you're thinking because it's the same thing I thought when I was high on Red Kryptonite. We are not here to change the world. If we try, we will become tyrants and destroy nations. Your predecessor from another timeline tried to rule the world and couldn't handle it. She killed a billion people instantly," Kara warned.

"Perhaps, together, it will be different," Karina suggested.

"No, it will be far worse. Let the Justice League handle the world's problems. Our job is to be a check on them," Kara told her.

"Very well," Karina allowed. "How powerful is the Justice League?"

"Feast your eyes on this beauty," Kara said showing her a large portrait of Supergirl standing on top of several defeated Justice League members with an American flag in her hand. "James Olsen gave me this. He's a dear friend of mine."

Karina eyed the portrait amused but then turned her head. "Someone is coming."

"Damn, I didn't think she would be coming today but this is good practice for you," Kara grinned.

"What if I am not convincing?" Karina asked alarmed.

"Then I'll wipe her memory. You'll do fine. Just be me," Kara said pushing her out of her bedroom.

Alex entered the apartment like she owned the place and was surprised to see Karina staring at her. "Kara, I thought you were in Smallville," Alex said, an obvious lie by Kara to keep Alex off her tracks. "And I recall you asking me to take care of your leafy dependents."

"Ah, yes, Smallville, I uhmm...," Karina tried to come up with an excuse.

"You didn't cancel your vacation, did you?" Alex asked shocked and appalled. "I told you I would hold down the fort at the DEO. It's not a big deal."

"No, of course, I didn't cancel my vacation. I just...forgot my journal and decided to swing by," Kara said grabbing it.

"Well, good, then you should be going, right?" Alex assumed.

"Just as soon as you leave," Karina replied.

"Well, okay then," Alex said awkwardly and left the apartment.

Kara then exited the bedroom. "Well, not bad."

"This Alex of yours is not nearly as inquisitive as Alina," Karina noted.

"There are pros and cons to being a paranoid bitch," Kara said referring to Alina.

"You had Alex take care of your plants?" Karina wondered.

"A practical joke of mine. I don't really give a fuck about them," Kara clarified. "Start reading that Adventures of Supergirl journal. Follow it, favorite it, and put reviews in the margins," Kara instructed.

"What will you do?" Karina asked.

"Watch shows better than the one I'm currently in," Kara said flopping on the couch and watching TV.

"I want to see this Lena Luthor," Karina said after she read several chapters.

Kara smirked at that. "Let's do it."

* * *

At L Tower, Karina casually joined Lena in an elevator. "Kara, I thought you were on vacation," Lena said spooked.

"I had to help Alex...with something," Karina said vaguely.

"Miss Luthor, your presence is needed in Lab C," her watch said.

"I'm sorry about that. I installed a new program called Hope that helps me run all of my projects. But when you get back, we should have a girl's night. Maybe catch up on some things like who we really are," Lena said bitterly.

"Big Belly Burger," Karina blurted out. "Like your birthday, last year."

"Sold," Lena agreed and walked out of the elevator none-the-wiser.

Lena entered her office. "Hope: Give me all surveillance cameras in the building." Lena stared at her tablet screen seeing every camera in her building, none of them showed Karina anywhere.

Lena then turned her attention to CNN on her television screen. It showed video footage of Supergirl flying towards a US destroyer in distress. Supergirl entered the ship and identified a large hole in the hull from a suicide bombing attack. Kara quickly blasted the hole with frost breath creating an ice wall to keep the water out. The destroyer began pumping the water out to keep the ship afloat. Kara then blew frost on all the fires raging putting them out.

As Kara dealt with the destroyer, Karina was at Catco conversing with an oblivious James and Nia. As the news reports came in of Supergirl's intervention at the destroyer, Brainiac 5 quickly took Karina away. "Why are you here?" Brainiac 5 asked her out of view of James and Nia.

"I'm covering for Kara Danvers," Karina said obviously.

"James and Nia both know her secret, already," Brainiac 5 informed.

"So, only Lena is not supposed to know?" Karina asked confused.

"That's correct," Brainiac 5 answered.

"But why?" Karina asked.

"It's a social experiment. You should have stayed at L tower to give Kara an alibi," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alright, tell me where to be and where to go," Karina frowned.

"You are not my subordinate but my partner. We are working together as one to further this enterprise," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"I wish to go to this DEO," Karina said to him.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 agreed. "I'm taking Karina to the DEO. Are you about done?" he radioed Kara.

"Yeah, sure. Did Karina meet with Lena while I was here?" she asked.

"No, there was an obvious miscommunication. I found her at Catco," Brainiac 5 radioed.

"God damn it. This is going to end before it even begins," Kara said frustrated.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Okay, I'm done here," Kara said flying away from the destroyer.

"We can go now," Brainiac 5 said to Karina.

* * *

Karina and Brainiac 5 walked over to the DEO still wearing civilian clothes. "Watch carefully," Brainiac 5 instructed Karina as he put in the code on the door and went inside.

Alex gave Karina and Brainiac 5 a surprised look as they entered. "Good work on that destroyer. You saved dozens of lives and the ship."

"The American Navy shouldn't even be there in the first place," Karina replied. Brainiac 5 gave her a nudge. "I mean, I'm just happy to have helped our men and women in uniform. They're the real heroes."

"Right...," Alex said not sure what to make of her.

Karina looked around the DEO as if it were the first time seeing it, which it was. Brainiac 5 invited her over to the interrogation room where an uncooperative prisoner refused to talk. "You are relieved," Brainiac 5 ordered the interrogator away.

Karina sat down across from the muscular bald man. "Talk...or else," she said to him.

"Fuck you, bitch!" he spat back at her.

Karina was taken aback by this and began to cry. "What the fuck is this?" the prisoner wondered. Karina suddenly grabbed him by the throat choking him out.

"Why would you say that to me? We've only just met," she said angrily.

"Control your emotions," Brainiac 5 soothed her.

Karina regained her senses and let the prisoner go. "You're Supergirl," the prisoner realized.

Brainiac 5 casually took out a laser pistol and shot the prisoner in the head killing him. He then sat down next to a distressed Karina. "You must put up a defensive wall so no one can manipulate your emotions, not even me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"How do I become stronger?" Karina asked him.

"I'll take you to the clubs. Human males will attempt to mate with you in crude fashion. You will need to resist the urge to lash out at them," Brainiac 5 offered.

Alex then entered and noticed the dead prisoner. "God damn it, Kara, another one?"

"I take full responsibility for this one," Brainiac 5 said.

"Morality aside, this is a shit-ton of paperwork," Alex said annoyed.

"I'll take care of it," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"I'll need sworn statements from...Kara Danvers here," Alex said.

"I've assessed the situation...and I'm leaving," Karina got up regaining her confidence.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Alex demanded of her.

"Clubbing," Karina replied and walked out.

"Typical," Alex said scornfully.

* * *

At Catco, Kara and James clinked glasses. "So, have you heard?" James asked holding it in.

"Heard what?" Kara wondered.

"You won the Pulitizer for your article on Supergirl and Lex," James smiled.

"Get the fuck out of here," Kara laughed.

"I'm damn serious," James told her.

"But I made half of that shit up," Kara said surprised.

"I know you did but no one else was there so who can really say what happened," James shrugged.

"Supergirl could," Kara smiled.

James rolled his eyes. "So, naturally Lena and I get credit for your work, you'll have to do some obligatory interviews, and show up to the award ceremony."

"Of course," Kara nodded. "Speaking of which, Lena just got some video files that show Kara Danvers with superpowers."

"Well, it's about time she knew," James said.

"I'm going to deny it," Kara grinned.

"How?" James asked.

"Supergirl is going to show up to my Pulitzer award ceremony, and I'm going to thank her personally," Kara smiled.

"How you going to pull that off?" James wondered.

"Because there are now two of me," Kara smirked.

"You've taken trolling Lena to an entirely new level. I like it," James smiled.

"Can I trust you to keep this a secret?" Kara asked him.

"You don't need to even ask," James said clinking glasses with her.

* * *

At Hank's PI office, the gang came together except for Lena and James. Brainiac 5 casually put his cards down defeating everyone. "Barney, how...did you get so good...so quickly?" Alex asked, already tipsy.

"I'm a super-computer," Brainiac 5 reminded her. "I ran sixty-seven billion simulations to game out the most desirable outcome."

"So, you're counting cards," Kelly accused.

"Yes, you get me," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

"You're not supposed to tell people that," Nia told him.

Lena then entered the room gaining everyone's attention. She had a rather shell-shocked expression on her face. "Soon, James will be here and we'll all be a united family again," Hank said.

"Where have you been?" Nia asked.

"I didn't know what to bring so I brought both red and white," Lena said showing both bottles.

"Good choice. I'm partial to white," Alex said, a total alcoholic.

"And my favorite is _red_ ," Karina smiled.

"Now that you're here we can divide up and play catchphrases," Hank said.

"Which teams shall we be this time?" Karina asked amused by the group. "You'll be with me, right?" Karina asked Lena.

"Always," Lena said secretly pissed-off and oblivious at the same time.

"I'm going to get a glass," Karina said to the group and got up.

Alex walked over to her as she poured the red wine. "You're not upset that Barney is killing it, are you? Because we will take him down."

"Against Brainy, it's futile. I'm just here to have fun," Karina said.

"Brainy, huh? That's cute," Alex said not catching on. "So, when are you going to tell Lena the truth?"

"When Brainy tells me to," Karina replied.

"That's funny. You're funny," Alex smiled drunkenly.

"Let's just enjoy the evening," Karina suggested.

"Okay," Alex allowed.

Karina and Alex went back to their seats. "There he is," Hank called over as James entered the room. James eyed Karina amused and then sat down near to Lena.

* * *

**Russia-Siberia**

At the same time, it was morning in Siberia. Kara and Lillian Luthor wore black as they faced Lex's tomb. "I finally know the truth now," Lillian said wiping away tears. "My son, my real son, was a good man with such promise. But it was your arrival that led to the accident that killed him. If not for you, he would still be alive."

"That's true," Kara said sadly.

"So, what now? We become friends?" Lillian said sarcastically.

"You took Jeremiah away from me for fifteen years. You tortured him, modified him, and turned him into a weapon long before I even met Lex. The only reason I haven't killed you was out of courtesy to Lena. You deserve to be burned alive," Kara said to her.

"What's stopping you then?" Lillian asked.

"After killing so many villains, I decided I wanted to make peace with one," Kara said and then gave the observing Russians the signal.

Lex, wearing a black trenchcoat, walked slowly over to his mother bald and clean-shaven. Lillian stared him in disbelief. "Mother," he addressed her.

Lillian looked him over and then eyed Kara. "Son," she embraced him with tears in her eyes. Kara looked on as mother and son were finally united once more. She couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of CW SG Season 4 was modified a bit with Brainiac 5 being the one to kill Lex Luthor instead of Lena, Red Daughter alive and well, and "Good" Lex created instead of "Bad" Lex being resurrected by the Monitor. This bonus episode sets up the start to SG Season 5 and Batwoman Season 1.


	156. Reset (Arrow 8x6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is trapped in a time-loop until he realizes the futility of preventing his own demise.

Oliver awoke in his apartment dressed up in his suit at 6:27 PM dazed and confused. The night before, he had been taken down by a tranquilizer dart from Lyla, revealed to be in league with the Monitor the entire time, most likely butthurt due to the fact that her child had received a sex-change due to Barry Allen aka the Flash's flashpoint shenanigans. Whatever her reasons may have been, Oliver was a bit confused and pissed-off.

"No way it's the same," Mia said annoyingly as she waltzed in with Connor and William.

"I'm telling you, Big Belly Burger is better," Connor insisted.

"If I'm being completely straight with you, and I rarely am, I agree with Mia," Willam chimed in.

"Dad, what are you still doing here...and with her?" Mia asked.

Oliver gave her a clueless look and then saw Kara looking out the window. "Holy shit!" he realized.

Kara eyed the three of them and smirked amused. "No need to worry about me. We're both married," she said flashing her wedding ring.

"How did I get here?" Oliver wondered.

"What do you mean?" William asked.

"Uh, I was on a roof with John and got tranquilized," Oliver recalled.

"Yeah, Lyla, she said it was all a big misunderstanding," Connor said.

"Oh really? That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"What do we do with the plans for the weapon?" Oliver asked.

"You said we didn't need it anymore," William told him.

"That also sounds like bullshit," Kara said amused.

Oliver gave her a dirty look. "Why? The Monitor is still out there. He's still a threat," he asked the three.

"Dad, are you okay? You look a little anxious, a little shook up," Mia said concernedly.

"I need to talk to John," Oliver said befuddled.

"That should be easy. He's at that fancy fundraiser," Connor said.

"The one you're really late for," William added.

"You do remember you're Oliver Queen, right?" Mia asked condescendingly as she gave him a card with all the fundraising details.

"Fuck yeah, I am," Oliver agreed as he took the card.

Oliver fixed himself and went for the door. Kara looked over the future kids giving Mia an approving glance and then gave both Connor and William a sneer as she left with Oliver. "What's that bitch's problem?" Mia wondered ignorantly.

* * *

At the party, Oliver looked around for John. "Hey, Queen, what's the difference between a cop and the Green Arrow? A cop doesn't need to play dress-up to do his job," a cop joked.

"Fuck yourself," Oliver said giving him a fake smile.

A waitress suddenly crashed into Oliver spilling glasses of champagne. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Queen. Please don't kill me," she said fearfully.

"It's okay. I pardon you," Oliver said, graciously letting her slide past him.

"There you are, man. The party started an hour ago," John said to him.

"You remember being tranquilized last night?" Oliver asked softly.

"Yeah, Lyla feels awful about that. By the way, that wasn't last night. It was two days ago," John said.

"John, that's bullshit. That's the last thing I remember before waking up in my apartment," Oliver argued.

"Ha! You're weak as fuck. I woke up only a few hours later," John chuckled.

"This is the Monitor's doing. Your wife is working with the Monitor. I mean, what the fuck?" Oliver asked him.

"I thought we already settled this," Lyla said entering the conversation.

"I've been working with the Monitor but as a double-agent. I thought I told you on the roof," Lyla lied.

"I don't remember that," Oliver said confused.

"Because it isn't true," Kara said interrupting. "I don't know what's more unbelievable: That you, a mere human, could somehow act as a double-agent against the all-seeing Monitor or that you expected Oliver, here, to believe that BS story," Kara said with a champagne glass in her hand.

"Well, if it isn't the queen of lies, herself. The truth must sound strange to you," Lyla said insultingly.

"It must really piss you off that your daughter, Sara, got replaced with a Deathstroke cos-player," Kara shot back.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lyla lied.

"I think you should go back to your apartment and get some sleep," John advised Oliver.

"Yeah, fuck that," Oliver refused.

"Oliver, there you are. The mayor's been looking for you. Come on," Rene said, pulling him aside.

"What?" Oliver wondered.

"What happened there? You can't give a speech with a stained shirt," Rene said, referring to when the waitress crashed into him.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Oliver asked super-serious.

"Very funny. You have joint remarks with the mayor," Rene reminded him.

"Isn't Palmer the mayor?" Oliver asked confused.

"In his dreams, maybe," Quentin said, spooking Oliver. "What's the matter, Oliver? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah," Oliver stared at him.

"So, look, I had a few changes to the speech. I figured I should run it by you first," Quentin said.

"No, we go with the original script," Oliver said argumentatively, still stunned.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little last-minute memorization," Quentin mocked.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I'm the fucking Green Arrow," Oliver said, not taking the situation seriously.

"So, I was thinking of adding a witty joke about you and...," Quentin began.

"Diaz shot you," Oliver blurted out.

"Yeah, that son-of-a-bitch nearly killed me. I almost died. You don't remember?" Quentin asked, confused by his demeanor.

"I remember it...differently," Oliver said vaguely.

"It must have been a miracle. I escaped my fate or something," Quentin smiled.

"There's a hostage situation at the SCPD," Rene said casually.

"Well...shit," Quentin frowned and went over to the TV showing live footage of the situation.

"The leader is demanding to meet with the mayor," Rene said.

"How about fuck no," Oliver sad quickly.

"We got a special ops team there," Rene said.

"I'm the mayor. No one does my own dirty work. Give my apologies to the guests," Quentin said.

"I'm coming with you," Oliver said resolved.

"You might want to bring a change of clothes. You know, your _green_ clothes cuz you're the _Green Arrow_ ," Quentin smirked.

"Har-har," Oliver mocked. He then sighed wondering what to do. "Shit."

* * *

At the SCPD, Quentin, Oliver (Green Arrow), and Dinah discussed the hostage situation. As they argued what to do, a fast-moving person entered the SCPD and punched to death each of the gunmen within a second. Supergirl (wearing pants) looked over the leader and took the detonator from his pocket. The SCPD bomb squad then entered the building and began releasing the hostages. Kara looked around for the bomb with her X-ray vision and spotted it in the basement. She proceeded to spin her way down to the floor below and found the bomb. Looking it over, she tried to figure out how to disarm it.

"Well, fuck it," Kara said disconnecting the bomb.

It exploded inside her cape harmlessly. Kara then dusted her hands off and casually walked away.

Kara came out of the SCPD and over to Oliver and his crew. "Well, hello, young lady. At least you're not wearing a mask. What would your name be?" Quentin asked Supergirl.

"Super...girl, yeah, let's go with that," Kara decided.

"Well, Supergirl, this city owes you its appreciation," Quentin said to her.

"I know," Kara replied arrogantly.

"We could have handled it," Oliver said miffed.

"No, you would have fucked it up," Kara shot down.

"How do you figure?" Oliver asked offended.

"I don't know, maybe you would have shot the leader's gun out of his hands instead of a head-shot allowing him to push the detonator killing you all," Kara said.

"Killing isn't the answer," Oliver told her.

"I beg to differ," Kara smiled condescendingly. "World War II was won by killing the enemy until they surrendered. When you face the Anti-Monitor, he won't be coming alone. No, he's got billions of soldiers and thousands of ships ready to punk your ass. So, you better reconsider that no-kill rule."

"No," Oliver rejected.

"You're a damn fool but I can't stay mad at you," Kara smiled.

* * *

What quickly followed was a chain of events leading to either Oliver's, John's, or Quentin's deaths as they tried to unravel the mystery of who made the bomb at the SCPD. Even when they were successful, Lyla would intervene and kill them resetting the time-loop. After a year of time-loop, Oliver finally gave up trying to save Quentin and walked into a room to think.

"Congratulations, Oliver. Now, you understand," Lyla said appearing to him in the room.

"I was just taking a break. I'm totally going over to the SCPD in a sec to save Quentin," Oliver told her.

"Oliver, stop this. You've been trying to save him for an entire year. We're both trapped here until you get it through your thick skull that you can't change his fate nor can you change your own," Lyla said frustrated.

"I have to keep trying. That's what heroes do," Oliver said resolved.

"That's what fools do. You have to let this go," Lyla said.

"Why did the Monitor go to all this trouble just to prove a point?" Oliver asked.

"You've always been a man that needed to see things for himself. Telling you wouldn't have been enough," Lyla answered.

"How long did you work for him?" Oliver asked.

"A while," Lyla said vaguely.

"You lied to us, Lyla. You lied to John," Oliver pointed out.

"Lying to John has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Lyla replied.

"Then why do it?" Oliver questioned.

"To protect my family," Lyla said.

"And you think working with the Monitor is the best way to do that?" Oliver questioned.

"It's the only way. The Crisis is coming. There is no stopping it. All we can do is hope to survive it," Lyla said.

"So, this has all been a test?" Oliver asked.

"He needed to be sure you were ready," Lyla said.

"But are you ready, Lyla?" Oliver asked smugly.

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked confused.

Oliver dropped his hologram revealing himself to be Brainiac 5. "What the fuck?" Lyla asked wide-eyed.

"Oliver, John, and Quentin were teleported to Earth-38 early on in your experiment. I replaced all three with drones. You've been running this time-loop for an entire year trying to persuade me of the futility of changing fate. But I've always believed in 'no fate but what we make.' I have changed timelines countless times in the pursuit of knowledge and experience. Did you enjoy this year as much as I did?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"You sick bastard," Lyla said, giving him a shocked look.

"You tried to fuck with Oliver. I just returned the favor a hundred times," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"When the Monitor hears about this," Lyla said pissed-off.

"Assuming he doesn't already know. You were arrogant, sloppy, and inexperienced. You talk about fate. I'm from the future, one thousand years from now. I know exactly what you are doing and what you will do, Lyla. Shall we play another round or do you tire of this game?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Lyla glared at him and pulled out a pistol. Brainiac 5 was faster and stunned her to the floor with his own. He then activated the trans-matter portal and exited the room.

* * *

**Earth-38**

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 emerged from the portal. He then walked into the command center and saw Oliver, John, and Quentin hanging out with Kara. "Is Lyla okay?" John asked quickly.

"She will not be _permanently_ damaged," Brainiac 5 replied.

"How many time-loops did you do?" Kara asked curiously.

"A year seemed sufficient," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Damn," Kara shook her head amused.

"We need to get back to our Earth. The Crisis is imminent," Oliver said urgently.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 allowed. "However, Quentin Lance will remain here until the Crisis is over."

"Sure," Quentin agreed.

"You seem confident there will be an end to it," John remarked.

"I'm from the future a thousand years from now. In that future, the multiverse still exists. The odds are not perfect that we will win, but I think they are better than before," Brainiac 5 said.

"What is my role in all of this?" Oliver asked him.

"I don't know. You were an insignificant player up until recently," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Thanks," Oliver said peeved.

Oliver and John entered the portal and disappeared. Brainiac 5 and Kara looked over a chessboard. "Look after Oliver," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"Why is this pawn so special?" she asked moving one forward on the board.

"For some reason, the king is paying special attention to him. I want to know why," Brainiac 5 replied, grabbing the pawn and eying it in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Arrow episode will probably only make sense if you've seen the episode and/or an Arrow fan. There is a reason for why Kara is involved in these Arrow episodes.


	157. Kara Vs Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena fight a battle of wits that will determine the fate of the world.

In the Fortress of Solitude, Kara centered herself as the Kryptonite energy was purged from her system. "That...hurt," she said pissed-off.

"How did Lena Luthor manage to outsmart you?" Karina asked.

"She didn't outsmart me. I merely allowed her to make the first move," Kara said defensively.

"And move she has," Brainiac 5 said showing her current location on the computer. "She's at North Norquay, an old Lex hideout. The facility is deep inside the mountain. Your X-ray vision will not be able to penetrate it. It also has a series of ion cannon defenses that can utilize Kryptonite."

"Are you there with her now?" Karina asked.

"Yes, Eve is at Lena's side. The best I could describe Lena's current emotional state is one of manic," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Understandable reaction. She just made the strongest being in the universe her enemy," Kara smirked.

"I can level the mountain, killing her, and ending this threat for good," Karina volunteered.

"No, we don't kill her," Kara objected.

"Why not?" Karina asked.

"Because then you won't learn anything. I'll go over there and see if she has the balls to actually try to shoot me down," Kara said.

"The ion cannons will fire automatically as you approach. I am switching them over to manual targeting. Lena will now have to actually pull the trigger for them to fire," Brainiac 5 said.

"This is a stupid game you're playing," Karina scolded.

"Look, when you have friends of your own you can handle them the way you want to. This is how I play. Now, watch and learn because this is how you find out what your friends are really capable of deep down below the surface," Kara said to her and then took off.

* * *

**North Norquay**

Lena was quite tense as she arrived at the Lex facility. "Get Myriad online and operational," she ordered Eve who was Hope who was Brainiac 5. "I want it up and running within the hour. And Hope, excellent work with the move."

"Our Q-wave generator is ready to integrate with Myriad," Brainiac 5 informed her.

The alarm bells went off as Kara flew in the immediate area. "Supergirl?" Lena wondered.

"Don't worry, the bunker is lined with lead. She can't find us," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"She'll blast the whole mountain away," Lena said freaked out.

"Activating counter-measures," Brainiac 5 said as three ion cannons emerged from the snow pointed at Kara. The computer targeted Kara.

"What do we do?" Brainiac 5 asked Lena baiting her to pull the trigger. She hesitated not sure whether to fire on her so-called friend and hero. "Miss Luthor?" Brainiac 5 pressed.

"Deploy," Lena ordered finally.

The three ion cannons fired on Kara with no effect. Brainiac 5 then reprogramed the cannons to Kryptonite. "The system is relaying the cannons with Kryptonite. This shot should prove effective," Brainiac 5 predicted.

As the cannons went green, Kara held her hands up having no fear that the cannons would actually fire. "The system is ready to fire on your command, Miss Luthor," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Fire," Lena said softly.

Brainiac 5 quickly reprogramed the cannons and fired at Kara. As the beams hit Kara, she pretended to fall out of the sky slamming into a nearby mountain. "Is she dead?" Lena asked tearfully.

"Inconclusive," Brainiac 5 lied.

"We must remain true to our mission. Get Myriad ready," Lena ordered Brainiac 5.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara casually flew into the DEO and met up with Alex and Brainiac 5. "Hey, did you find Lena?" Alex asked. "What is she doing in Lex's bunker?"

"Can you create a hologram message for me to send to Lena?" Kara asked Brainiac 5 ignoring Alex.

"Of course, but depending on the processing power...," Brainiac 5 began.

"Okay, stop!" Alex interrupted. "What the hell is going on?"

"So, I finally told Lena my secret identity at the Fortress, but she had already been told by Lex months ago. She's been pissed-off about it ever since," Kara said.

"Lex was killed at Shelley Island. I saw the video of you blasting him out of the sky," Alex refuted.

"We saw his suit destroyed. We didn't actually collect any actual remains," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"That's because we assumed he was incinerated completely," Alex shot back.

"Play the clip," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

He proceeded to show them all Lex's final moments as Lena supposedly shot Lex dead. "Jesus," Alex realized as she stared at the screen.

"If she was willing to kill her own brother, who knows what she could be capable of," Brainiac 5 said thoughtfully.

Kara tried hard not to laugh. "She's been lying to us for months," Alex said peeved.

"Shocking betrayal," Kara agreed.

"Why is she attacking you now?" Alex asked.

"So, she could steal Myriad from the Fortress," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Lena stole Myriad?" Alex questioned wide-eyed.

"It's how I tracked her to Norquay. Pretty smart, right?" Kara smiled.

"With Myriad, she could mind-control a city," Alex said alarmed.

"Actually, with my modifications to it, it could mind-control the entire planet assuming proper coordination with satellites," Brainiac 5 said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Alex wondered.

"I think I might know," Hank said phasing into the DEO with Malefic at his side.

Alex and the DEO men immediately took out their pistols. "Engage psychic inhibitors," Alex ordered her men. They all humored her.

"Alex, please," Hank said to her.

"Apprehend the suspect," Alex ordered her men.

"Malefic and I mind-melded. I know his true intentions now. We're cool. He's here to help," Hank said to her. "He has some information...about Lena."

"I was her prisoner," Malefic revealed.

* * *

Malefic was placed in truth-seeker handcuffs in the interrogation room. Alex, Kara, Brainiac 5, and Hank were all present to hear what he had to say. "Okay, how did you escape your tube?"

"I didn't escape. I was let out and allowed to reform myself in Lena's lab," Malefic replied.

"What did she need you for?" Alex asked.

"Mind-control. She was experimenting with my ability to incept," Malefic said.

"Q-waves plus Myriad could successfully mind-control the entire planet," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

"We don't know her true intentions," Kara played along. "She's trying to make people less violent."

"You use Myriad to impose your will on the population. Not save it," Alex said.

"But she's hurting like really deep inside. Clearly, she thinks she's doing good," Kara said.

"Cut the crap. You killed your own kind without hesitation when it came to Myriad. We both know that if used improperly it could kill the entire human race," Alex scolded her.

"She's a real bitch," Malefic agreed.

"She hasn't hurt anyone yet. I can still save her," Kara said dramatically.

Alex eyed everyone in the room. "This is one big conspiracy, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Kara asked innocently.

"Barney hacked into Lena's Hope program so he knows every move Lena makes. Malefic was her prisoner so he knows her intentions psychically. And you...have been baiting her this entire time," Alex turned to Kara.

Kara gave her the slow clap. "So, we're all on the same page now."

"No, we're not. This is beyond fucked-up. This goes beyond just keeping your identity from her. You have entrapped her," Alex accused.

"This was all her idea. She made her own choices," Kara said defensively.

"You better fix this before she gets someone killed or worse," Alex ordered her.

"Fine, let's get that hologram started, Barney," Kara called over.

"Right away," he agreed.

* * *

Kara entered the hologram room with Brainiac 5 and closed the door behind them. She then forced Brainiac 5 up against a wall. "You led me to believe I had killed Lex but it was you all along. You fucking lied to me," she accused.

"You told me to take the shot," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

Kara softened at that and lowered Brainiac 5 back down. "I did," she recalled. "But you didn't tell me you did it. You didn't tell me it was you that sent all those files to Lena."

"I interpreted your intentions to the best of my abilities," Brainiac 5 replied.

"That's bullshit. You have a plan underneath the plan, don't you? You think you can manipulate me as you did to Lena? Well, think again," Kara said to him. "I thought I had ended the nightmare myself. I felt so happy and peaceful knowing I had been the one to kill him."

"And that is why I didn't let you know," Brainiac 5 said obviously. "Your mental state is deteriorating. You need someone like me to point you in the right direction."

"Okay," Kara allowed. "Let's just get this over with."

Kara then stood on the hologram platform.

* * *

**North Norquay**

Eve that was Hope that was Brainiac 5 tinkered with the Myriad device. "It's almost ready, Miss Luthor," Brainiac 5 told her.

"We are so close, Hope," Lena said pleased.

"I'll continue compiling the data," Brainiac 5 said.

"We can save them. All of them," Lena said with a crazed expression on her face.

"Right...," Brainiac 5 agreed and walked off.

Kara's hologram then appeared in the bunker. "Lena," she addressed.

"Supergirl," Lena realized.

"Please, hear me out," Kara pleaded.

"Save your breath. You've shown me who you really are and I believe you," Lena said angrily.

"Lena, I have walked across the surface of the sun. I have seen things so small and so fast they might as well have not occurred at all. But you, Lena, are just a human. The world's smartest woman is no more a threat to me than its smartest termite," Kara said arrogantly.

"Is that what you've come to tell me?" Lena asked insulted.

"You can't win this game of yours, Lena," Kara said.

"What game?" Lena asked innocently.

"Whatever it is that you're planning with Myriad and Malefic's Q-waves," Kara said vaguely.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be trying to do some good in the world?" Lena asked.

"Well...no," Kara said flatly.

"Of course, you assumed the worse," Lena said disappointed in her.

"Lena, I have the power and the resources to make your dream a reality. What you have is a mere toy compared to what we can build together. With our combined strength and intellect we can bring an end to destructive conflicts and bring order to this world. Join me...and together we can change this world as partners, as equals, as rulers," Kara tempted.

"I'll never join you," Lena said spitefully.

"If you only knew the power of a Kryptonian. Lena...you don't yet realize your importance. You can slay the Monitor. He has foreseen this. Don't give in to hate. Give in to love. Give in to me," Kara continued.

"You are nothing but lies and deceit, Kara. You're what has inspired me to do this, to make everyone truthful and non-violent. To create a heaven on Earth," Lena said.

"Lena, haven't you ever watched the _Invention of Lying_ with Ricky Gervais? What you want...is boring as fuck," Kara chided.

"Your words mean nothing to me so spare us the drama and leave me alone," Lena said bitterly as blocked Kara's signal.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara hung out at the balcony of the DEO feeling subdued. "Hey, you okay?" Alex asked her.

"Not really," Kara said bummed out.

"Want to talk about it?" Alex asked.

"I feel so conflicted. A part of me wants to drill a hole in that mountain, smash Myriad, and bring Lena in," Kara admitted.

"But the other part?" Alex wondered.

"Wants to keep playing this game," Kara shook her head.

Alex frowned and then realized moralizing wouldn't work on her. "What happens if Lena gets locked up forever or killed? What happens to your game then?"

"I made her trust me over-and-over. I made her believe her best friend would never ever hurt her," Kara mused.

There was a long awkward pause. "And?" Alex asked her.

"That's it," Kara concluded.

"Wow, you're a real piece of work," Alex said dismayed. "Look, I love Lena too...," she began.

"Like, in a sexual way?" Kara wondered suddenly intrigued.

"No, shut up for one minute. I love Lena too but what she is doing is very upsetting. This isn't just two friends in a fight. This is someone who has turned a corner. Lives and freedoms are at stake. You may be invincible but us little people are not," Alex said.

"I can turn her back to the light-side," Kara said confidently.

"When has she ever been of the light, Kara? She's been shady as fuck since we first met her. That's why you want to play these games with her. Because, deep down, she reminds you of you," Alex said.

"You're making her sound like a Luthor," Kara said dismissively.

"That's because she is one...and, in a way, you are too," Alex said reflectively.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked confused.

"Ever since you were with Lex in Midvale, you changed. That's when all the killings started happening and all the drama we faced as teenagers. It all started when you saved Lex from drowning when he drove off that bridge. That family fucked you up," Alex recalled.

"No, they didn't. It was me that fucked them up. I killed scores of people as soon as I arrived on Earth. I was the poison that made the Luthors go bad," Kara said.

"What did you do to Lex to make him go evil?" Alex asked.

"He was..experimenting with Kryptonite and he actually managed to make Harun-El. But there was an accident and he was split in two. His evil counterpart killed the one I knew and loved and then impersonated him for years. I only found out recently," Kara said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Alex said stunned by the revelation.

"So, it's okay if Lena goes super-villain on me," Kara said reflectively.

"It is?" Alex wondered.

"Yeah, because once she goes full-blown evil I can just kill her and clone her," Kara said simply.

"Wait...what the fuck?" Alex thought she misheard. "No, you fix the Lena we have, right now. You fix this or...I walk out," Alex threatened.

"Your threats are getting real old, Alex," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's all I got. If you still love the old Lex, you will not dishonor his memory by corrupting his sister," Alex told her.

"Fine," Kara sighed.

Kara and Alex went back inside the DEO. "Barney, on my command, shut down Hope and Myriad," Kara ordered.

"Standing by," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**North Norquay**

Brainiac 5 came up to Lena as Hope as Eve. "Supergirl has caused you a great deal of pain. I can see it in your eyes," he said sympathetically.

"After everything I've been through, I can't trust anyone except you, Hope," Lena said sadly.

"All the anguish you appear to be going through, it doesn't seem worth it," Brainiac 5 tempted.

"Well, it inspired you, my greatest creation," Lena said adoringly. "Who needs friends when I have you."

"Myriad is ready to launch," Brainiac 5 reported. "Miss Luthor, this is your moment. Shall I activate?" he baited her.

Lena merely nodded. "Three-two-one," Brainiac 5 said and then activated the program.

The screen immediately indicated a connection lost on the dish array. "What's happening?" Lena demanded.

"It's not logging onto the satellite," Brainiac 5 reported. "Something is interfering with the dish's ability to move. It's a virus. It's working through our mainframe. Miss Luthor, the hologram."

"Of course, it was a Trojan horse," Lena said pissed-off by yet another betrayal. "How could I be so naive to think that all Supergirl wanted to do was just talk?"

"If the virus spreads, the DEO will be able to deactivate our security measures in twenty minutes. We need a work-around before then. We can manually unlock the arrays," Brainiac 5 said.

"No, Lex has traps all over the place, a lethal fail-safe if I tamper with the dishes," Lena shot down.

"Then, I'll go," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"No, you can't," Lena said quickly. "I mean, you're too great an asset," she caught herself.

"Ensuring Myriad goes online is my primary directive. If that means self-sacrifice, I'm okay with it," Brainiac 5 said having zero concern for Eve's life.

"No, even if you reset it, there's no telling the damage the virus has caused. I may need you. If we could replicate the virus, we could reverse engineer it and shut it down remotely. I just need some help," Lena said frantically.

"Very well. Accessing files," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 gave a play-by-play of what was going on. "She's attempting to reverse engineer the virus instead of manual override. Wise decision seeing as how the entire mountain has explosive triggers all around it," Brainiac 5 said.

"Can she successfully override your virus?" Kara asked.

"Not without help," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"You're helping Lena reverse engineer your own virus?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I have given Lena some extra time to reconsider her position," Brainiac 5 said simply.

* * *

Kara entered the prison cells and saw Hank shit-talking Malefic. "Why am I in this cage?" Malefic asked.

"To show you who's boss. You'll be allowed out when I need you," Hank told him.

"Hank, Alex thinks Lena has turned a corner. Do you know what the fuck that means?" Kara asked freaked out.

"Well...no shit," Hank agreed.

"I mean, we have missiles directly aimed at her, we have a Brainiac 5 unit with her to take her out, our virus has stopped all of her systems, and it's just too easy," Kara said.

"You think I can change her?" Hank asked.

"Sure, I mean, look at you and Malefic," Kara pointed out.

"He's still an asshole and that's why he's still locked up," Hank said.

"So, there's no hope. I'm just fucked?" Kara asked.

"Cut the bullshit, Kara. You could have stopped Lena at any time. You're just too self-absorbed to realize that what she's doing is not out of spite against you. You were merely the trigger. Lena has wanted a peaceful honest world for a long time years before she ever met you. This is an idea and you can't kill an idea no matter how many times you mind-wipe them or incept them away," Hank said to her.

"So, what do I do?" Kara asked impatiently.

"You have to show Lena that her ideas are wrong by showing her what can come of them. You must show her what Myriad would be like if you were in control of it," Hank said.

* * *

The next morning, Karina was at the DEO as Kara slept. A sudden earthquake hit Metropolis. "It's him," Brainiac 5 determined. "Rama Khan, he'll destroy the world!" Acrata said as she suddenly appeared and disappeared in the shadows.

"That was weird," Karina commented.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 said. "So, in eleven minutes, Lena's bunker defenses will go down."

"You've said that for the last several hours," Alex said impatiently and sleep-deprived.

"It's for real this time," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"What about that tremor?" Karina asked bored over the Lena drama.

"Rama Khan is in Hawaii. He has a very unique staff from the Mesopotamian era, the staff of shadows. Bring it to me," Brainiac 5 requested.

"And Rama Khan?" Karina asked.

"Do as you wish," Brainiac 5 dismissed her.

Alex eyed Karina's submissive behavior with confusion. It was as if Brainiac 5 could control Supergirl. Alex went over to Hank. "This is hard for me too. Lena is my friend as well, but I can't risk the lives of the entire planet for just one."

"If I were the DEO Director, I would have already taken the shot," Hank replied. "As it happens, I think I figured out a way to stop Lena's Q-waves by using Malefic. He could counteract Myriad."

"Theoretically," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"You want me to hand over that kind of power to a terrorist? What if he changes his mind once we free him?" Alex questioned.

"Then, we beat the shit out of him," Hank shrugged.

"Supergirl, get the sonic cannon from the Fortress before you tangle with Rama Khan," Alex said to her as she walked out

"I don't need it," she said dismissively and flew off.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered what the whole point of bringing Lena to the Fortress was in the first place.

"Follow her, please," Alex requested of Hank.

* * *

**North Norquay**

Eve that was Hope that was Brainiac 5 came to Lena's side. "The DEO sent another message. Our defenses will be down in nine minutes."

"Delete it," Lena ordered.

The two then felt a tremor. "What was that?" Lena asked.

"A residual aftershock, 5.4 on the Ritcher scale," Brainiac 5 told her.

"It's knocked the entire satellite array offline," Lena said peeved. "There's no way I can reverse engineer anything now."

"I can still try a manual override. I can reposition the dishes myself," Brainiac 5 offered.

"We've discussed this. Absolutely not. You could be killed, both Eve and Hope, gone forever," Lena objected.

"But it would be worth it for the both of us. Because I believe in you. Eve did too. I have seen the depravity of humans. I have seen the betrayal and the pain. Let me help so we can stop them from committing these horrible acts, once and for all," Brainiac 5 tempted.

"No, I will not allow it. We will find another way. Your partnership has meant the world to me. You're the only friend I can count on," Lena denied.

"But Miss Luthor, I'm not your friend. I am something you created to serve a purpose," Brainiac 5 said, utilizing reverse psychology on her.

"You're right. It is the only way," Lena realized.

* * *

**Hawaii Volcanoes National Park**

Karina and Hank landed down at the Hawaii Volcanoes National Park visitor center. "You sense anything?" Karina asked.

"Nothing," Hank reported looking around. "Could Barney be wrong?"

"Brainy is never wrong," Karina replied.

The ground burst open as Rama Khan appeared. Karina fired on him with heat vision. Rama immediately created a rock shield to protect himself on his right arm. Karina intensified her beam blasting his right arm clean off. Hank came around to outflank him. Rama threw rock debris at him. Hank phased through the debris and kept coming. As Karina and Hank charged him, Rama quickly reformed his arm and then summoned volcanic gasses at them from the ground. He then created a new volcano off the coast of Hawaii that was erupting lava.

Karina blew the volcanic gas away from her and looked around seeing the staff and someone in the basement level of the visitor center. "I see someone down there with the staff," Karina pointed out.

"I got this," Hank said and then phased beneath the ground.

Karina eyed Rama and blasted him to pieces with her heat vision. He quickly reformed from the pieces and then slammed Karina into the concrete floor cracking it up. Rama then forced her down against the Earth with all of his power.

"That's the problem with you, super-heroes. You align yourself with the weak. You fight for these humans but time-and-time again all they do is destroy everything around them," Rama said to her.

"What do you call this?" Karina wondered looking around.

"I know I destroy but with a cleansing fire. That is the only way to deal with the scourge of humanity. I have been here for millions of years. It's how it's always been and now it always will be," Rama said to her.

Karina merely listened as Rama continued his rant. "I have the staff," Hank radioed to her.

Karina tossed the concrete off of her and punched Rama into the air. Karina kept it up punching him several times in the air and taking him away from the island. Karina then slammed Rama into the volcano lava. As Rama struggled in the lava pit, Karina blasted him with frost breath turning him into a metallic statue inside the volcano caldera.

Karina came back to the visitor center and found Hank and Acrata. She walked up to Acrata and in a flash of light went Prime lighting up the whole room so no shadow could manifest. "God damn," Hank squinted through the intense brightness.

"I have your Russell Rodgers. If you want him back, you will do as I say," Karina said to her.

"I saw Russell die," Acrata doubted.

"That was merely someone impersonating him. From this time forth, you belong to PATRIOT," Karina ordered. She then lowered her power-level allowing Acrata to escape.

Karina took the staff of shadows from Hank. "Brainy will be so pleased when he sees this."

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Alex asked for another status update. "Has Lena heeded any of our warnings?" Alex asked stressed out.

"No, she has deleted them," Brainiac 5 said calmly. "Her defenses will be disabled in five minutes."

"So, what's your plan if she launches Myriad before her defenses go down?" Alex asked.

"The student finally seeks the teacher," Brainiac 5 smiled. "We may use Malefic's ability to counter Myriad in the event Lena actually triggers it."

"But he could turn against us or escape," Alex protested.

"That's true but it would be a test to see if he as 'turned the corner', so to speak," Brainiac 5 said using her own phrase.

"What if he fails?" Alex asked.

"Then we are given a great opportunity to mock him for his ineptitude," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I'm being serious," Alex said impatiently.

"There are backup plans in the event Malefic fails. The decision is up to you, director. Do you trust Malefic? Do you trust me to stop Myriad if he fails? Or do you trust your missile strike that will most certainly kill Lena?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"What does it matter what I decide. You already know what you're going to do," Alex said bitterly.

"I am only interested in collecting intriguing information. It doesn't matter to me whether Lena succeeds or fails, lives or dies. Whatever course of action you decide will satisfy me. This time, the decision is entirely yours," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Prep the missile launch...and put a guard on Malefic. If he so much as smiles, kill him," Alex said finally.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 said as he sent his DEO drones to the prison cells.

* * *

**North Norquay**

Eve as Hope as Brainiac 5 opened a door and was now outside on the mountainside near a satellite dish. Already knowing the password, he typed it in accessing the dish. He then used a joystick to manual move the dish into position. "We are locked and ready to launch Myriad," he reported to Lena.

"Amazing, Hope, you've done it. And so will I," Lena said pleased. She then pushed the button activating Myriad.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Brainiac 5 immediately became aware, at the DEO, that Myriad was launched. "Myriad is launched. We have thirty seconds before it hits us," he reported.

"Launch the inception," Alex ordered.

With two DEO drones pointing pistols at him, Malefic's eyes glowed green as he worked to counter the Myriad wave. Brainiac 5 monitored the situation as Malefic's inception blocked Myriad. However, it soon became apparent that Malefic's power wasn't going to be enough.

"Malefic's abilities are not sufficient enough to stop Myriad," Brainiac 5 said to Alex.

"Is there a way to up his power?" Alex asked.

"We could turn off our psychic inhibitors," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Don't even joke about that," Alex said impatiently.

"I'm not joking. Our psychic inhibitors put a drag on Malefic's powers. If we want him to succeed, we have to shut down the inhibitors," Brainiac 5 told her.

"I will not expose my agents to that kind of risk," Alex said, completely oblivious that all her agents were drones.

"Of course. The decision is yours, director," Brainiac 5 said coyly. "Oh, and you have ten seconds to decide."

"Alright, turn them off," Alex said finally.

Brainiac 5 smiled amused and then turned Myriad off using Hope, a power he had from the very beginning. He then sent an electrical shock through Malefic's electrodes knocking him out. Alex stared at the screen as Myriad simply shut down.

"Did we do it?" she wondered.

"Everyone did something," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**North Norquay**

Lena stared at her screen completely dismayed as Myriad was shut down. Eve then entered the room. "They stopped Myriad. I don't understand," she said to a defeated Lena.

"There's nothing to understand. I lost. This is a life lesson to learn. Sometimes, the good guys don't win," she said somberly.

Lena and Eve took a portal to their lab in L Tower. Immediately, Brainiac 5 at the DEO was aware of their location. "I'm sorry I failed," Eve that was Hope that was Brainiac 5 lied to her. "I wish there was more I could do for you, Miss Luthor."

Lena took out a revolver and looked it over. She then gave it over to Brainiac 5. "There is."

Brainiac 5 did some quick calculations to ascertain whether Lena wanted to commit suicide or be used as a hostage. Eyeing her pupils, Brainiac 5 decided to take hold of Lena with the revolver to her throat as DEO drones flooded in. "It was me. I did all of it," Brainiac 5 said to his drones.

"Put the gun down," the squad leader told him.

"Eve, please," Lena pleaded.

Brainiac 5 dropped the revolver and allowed Eve to be arrested by his own drones. He smiled at Lena as he left. "Miss Luthor, are you alright?" the DEO squad leader asked.

"I've been better," Lena admitted.

* * *

At the DEO, Alex gave Brainiac 5 a peeved expression. "You could have shut down Myriad from the beginning?" she accused.

"Yes," Brainiac 5 said honestly.

"So, why all the drama?" Alex asked.

"I wanted to see if Lena would actually trigger it and she did. I wanted to see if Malefic could be trusted and he proved trustworthy. I wanted to see if you would make a decision where you put global security ahead of your men...and you did. These revelations are important character moments even if they all amount to nothing plot-wise," Brainiac 5 explained.

"So, we're all toys in your sandbox," Alex realized.

"I merely set the stage. Everyone else made their own decisions, right or wrong," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"You fashion yourself God controlling and knowing everything that is going to happen. What happens when you finally lose?" Alex asked him.

"As long as there is information to be acquired, I cannot lose," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I don't think I can stand you just playing me like this," Alex said pissed-off.

"Then end the charade. Hand the DEO over to me and quit," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"You know what? Fuck you, Barney. I'm staying put only to keep you in check," Alex said angrily.

"No one puts me in check. Lena tried and failed. What makes you think you can?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Kara will never let anything bad happen to me. You know this. As long as that's the case, she'll be on my side...against you," Alex said confidently.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed. Karina then flew in with the staff of shadows. She ignored Alex and handed the staff to Brainiac 5. He looked over it impressed.

"Thank you, Supergirl. I hope Rama Khan wasn't too much for you," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"No problem," Karina smirked.

"You may go now," Brainiac 5 said dismissing her.

"Wait, don't you want to know what happened with Lena?" Alex asked her.

Karina gave Alex a confused look. "No," she shook her head and flew off.

Brainiac 5 smirked at Alex as he held the staff. Alex gave him a haunted look realizing that maybe Supergirl wasn't on her side, after all.

* * *

At Catco, Andrea Rojas found Obsidian lenses on her desk. Putting them on, she saw Russell Rodgers finally free of armor on his back. He looked like his normal self again. He was placed before Alina at a table. "How are you feeling, today?"

"Much better, thank you," he replied.

"Andrea Rojas loves you very much. It is the reason you're still alive," Alina said to him.

"I know that now," Russell replied.

"And you shall remain alive so long as she works to undermine Leviathan," Alina continued.

"Yes," Russell nodded.

The recording then ended. Andrea took the lenses off her eyes and began to sob feeling trapped between powers that were truly beyond her.

* * *

Hank walked with Malefic around the shady area of town. "Well, Mal, you saved us," Hank lied.

"But how can I make up for what I've done?" Malefic asked.

"You can't. You've fucked up royally and I doubt a lifetime of good could cover it. But if there is anything I have learned about Earth, it is that karma is bullshit. If there is no God, then fuck it. If there is one, then His grace is the only thing that's going to save your ass," Hank told him.

"Speaking of fuck-ups, there's someone I'd like to meet. Her name is M'gann. She's a White Martian resistance fighter and she can help you when you arrive," Hank said.

"A friend of yours?" Malefic wondered.

"Friend is too strong a word," Hank replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you're sending me to them to act as a Trojan Horse?" Malefic asked.

"Because I am. I don't give a shit if a White Martian is resistance or not. I want them all destroyed," Hank said honestly.

"I can't believe the war still wages, the war I helped fuel," Malefic said solemnly.

"Remind me again of that and I'll kick your ass," Hank threatened. "Now, go home and blow shit up."

"But what if I can't?" Malefic asked him.

"Then you will just be doing the same thing you've done for the last couple of centuries: being a total loser. Look, you understand these White devils. You know how they think. You can appeal to them. Gain their trust and then destroy them all. It is your destiny. You were never meant to be a pariah. You were meant to be the promise," Hank said.

"Thank you, my brother. I will strive to make you proud and to end what I have started," Malefic said.

"Tall order. Come back with your shield or your body upon it," Hank told him. "Take my ride."

Malefic eyed Hank's car as he lifted the garage door. "Not a scratch on it," Hank ordered.

"I'll do my best," Malefic said as he got into the car.

"That car is so fucked," Hank realized as Malefic drove off.

Hank then felt an ominous presence behind him. "Well done, J'onn J'onzz," Monitor said to him. "You passed the test."

"You're the bastard that released my brother from the Phantom Zone. You brought my brother here," Hank accused.

"I could see that you were a great warrior but one plagued by his past. That made you vulnerable. You believed it was because you left Mars but it was something far greater: your brother. But now that you have faced those demons, you have come to learn all your vulnerabilities and strengths. You are now ready," Monitor said.

"Ready for what?" Hank asked.

"The Crisis," Monitor replied.

* * *

Supergirl entered Lena's apartment. Immediately, Hope activated its security system. "Hope, deactivate security systems," Kara ordered.

"Security systems deactivated," Hope replied.

Kara smirked at Lena as she got herself a drink. "To living to fight another day," Kara toasted her.

"Why are you here?" Lena asked spooked.

Kara handed her a drink. "I just wanted to see what you would do...and you didn't disappoint. You turned Eve into your slave, your tech-support, your fall-guy. You tortured and experimented on Malefic. You tried to hurt me and you almost turned the world into peace-loving zombies. Not bad, not bad at all."

"You here to kill me?" Lena asked.

Kara barked out a laugh. "Kill you? What would I do without you? No, you complete me, Lena. It was I that made sure you never killed anyone or did any permanent damage to the planet. As far as the world knows, you're the perfect Luthor. I can't wait for the next game we play," Kara said brightly.

"I wasn't playing a game," Lena said annoyed.

"And that made it all the more exciting. It's too bad the next game won't be as nearly as dramatic," Kara said.

"You know what? I'm done playing," Lena said frustrated.

"Don't be a sore loser," Kara rolled her eyes. "You were up against the most powerful being in the universe and the smartest machine ever made. You did great for your first try."

"Barney hacked into Hope," Lena realized.

"No shit," Kara said obviously.

"I feel so embarrassed, right now," Lena admitted.

"Don't be. You were right to be bitter about me not telling you my secret identity and making you risk your own life to save me. But I was also right to not tell you to keep our unique friendship alive. Sometimes, good people can be on opposite sides of the battlefield for all the right reasons," Kara said.

"So, you're not mad?" Lena asked.

"How can I be mad at something I designed?" Kara chuckled. She then took out a red and blue pill and put them in her hands. "Look, you got two choices here. If you take the blue pill you forget you know who I am and you get the fuck out of town. We never see each other again. If you take the red pill, you continue to be my 'super-friend' and we go on awesome adventures where I show you technology, lifeforms, and even universes beyond your wildest dreams," Kara offered.

"And what if I refuse both pills?" Lena asked argumentatively.

Kara frowned at her. "There's no place in this story where you become a villain, Lena. And anyone that opposes me is a villain, understand? I won't let it happen. I saw you become a villain. I saw your fall. I saw your death in another timeline. I'll keep resetting the timeline until you realize that your envy of me will be your downfall," Kara said to her.

Lena eyed the blue and red pill. She finally chose the red pill. "Nice," Kara smiled.

"I don't feel anything," Lena said swallowing the red pill.

"It's just cherry," Kara said and then ate the blueberry one. "So, since you chose the right pill, I'm going to show you something cool."

"Hope: show video file: Kara_is_awesom_at_chess_always," Kara ordered.

Lena watched her TV screen showing her a video of Supergirl playing chess with Lex Luthor.

* * *

**PATRIOT-Moscow**

"Checkmate...again. In your face," Kara said immaturely as she defeated Lex yet again in his room.

Lex sighed. "Don't you find this game a bit stale?"

"Not when I win every time. Don't feel bad. You were the one that taught me how to play," Kara said as she set up the pieces again.

"What do you really want from me?" Lex asked her.

"The multiverse needs a mind like yours," Kara said.

"Someone who can checkmate anyone but you?" Lex wondered.

"It's time for you to fulfill your destiny, Lex. You can now become the hero you were always meant to be," Kara said to him.

"Happy to help," Lex agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the enduring characteristics of Kara is that if an enemy is interesting enough, she'll keep them alive and free giving them as much rope as needed to hang themselves.


	158. Shazam!: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara seeks magical powers for her upcoming battle in Crisis but pure-hearted Billy Batson is in her way. Parody of Shazam!

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Supergirl walked around a dark cold misty cave seeing a number of historical artifacts from various time periods scattered about on the rocks. Using her X-ray vision, she spotted a large hall in front of her. Entering the hall, she saw several demonic-looking statues with their names carved in the rock below them. They were the seven deadly sins. In the back was a circular platform with seven thrones but only one of the thrones was occupied. An ancient wizard with black skin, white hair, and wearing red robes rested on his throne. At his side was a glowing staff.

"Kara Zor-El," he addressed her.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Kara said walking closer to him.

"I am the last of the councilor wizards. Sworn to protect the realms from the seven deadly sins," he said looking over the statues.

"Well, you're doing a shitty job then, because I've had to save this planet countless times," Kara said snidely.

"But years have passed and I have grown weak. That's why I seek a champion to inherit my magic," Black Gandalf said to her.

"That's why I'm here," Kara smiled.

"With this staff, all my powers will become yours," Black Gandalf said to her.

"Alright, hand it over," Kara said reaching for it.

"But first, you must demonstrate that you are pure of heart," Black Gandalf told her. "And strong in spirit."

"Look, I'm the strongest being in the universe so just hand me the staff already," Kara said impatiently.

"He lies," one of the statues said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara said offended.

"Don't be his champion. We can give you power. Take the eye," the statues said referring to a glowing orb on the other side of the hall.

"Are these statues really talking to me or am I high as balls right now?" Kara asked.

"We are real. The seven great sins and we are deadly," they all said to her.

"Is there a reason why I can't have both powers?" Kara wondered.

"You are either with them or with me," Black Gandalf said.

"Ah, the jealous type," Kara realized.

Kara went over to the orb to touch it. "So shiny," she said mesmerized by it.

"No, don't touch that," Black Gandalf scolded her zapping her hand with his staff.

"Ow," Kara wrung her hand.

"Only the purest of hearts can resist their temptations but you will never be worthy," he said pissed-off.

"No possibility of redemption? I'm just fucked?" Kara asked not taking him seriously.

"You are unworthy of my power," Black Gandalf said sternly.

"Look, I don't have time for your bullshit. I have a Crisis to deal with, right now, and I need all the power I can get. As it happens, I have a weakness for magic. So, you're going to make me the badest witch that ever lived or I'm going to send you back to the Marvel dimension where you belong," Kara threatened.

"You threaten me in my house?" Black Gandalf glared.

"I think I just did," Kara smirked. "Your need to have pure heroes has made you waste away in here for who knows how long. As a result, catastrophes, plagues, wars, and so forth have happened under your watch. No hero is pure. Grow the fuck up," Kara said condescendingly.

"Begone, foul bitch," Black Gandalf sent her away with a flash of his staff.

* * *

**Shazam!**

* * *

A few days later, Supergirl was at the DEO to bother Alex with her problems. "Today, I wanted to throw my board members out the window," Kara said to her.

"You're not getting any sympathy from me," Alex said, envious of her success.

"I have discovered fifty-four cases of people suffering from the same delusion you experienced," Brainiac 5 said to Kara.

"It wasn't a delusion. I was fucking there. It's a real place," Kara insisted.

"This is interesting. We have a situation in Philidelphia," Brainiac 5 said, showing video footage of a man in a red suit, white cape, and yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

"That symbol. He's the champion?" Kara scoffed.

"He must be pure of heart," Brainiac 5 reasoned.

"This is bullshit. I mean, just look at that guy," Kara pointed out.

"Like you can talk with that silly outfit," Alex rolled her eyes.

The three of them watched as Shazam fired off lightning bolts for a crowd in an immature fashion. "You should get yourself over there before someone gets hurt," Alex said to Kara.

"Right," Kara agreed.

* * *

Shazam continued to fire off lightning bolts into the sky. One bolt inexplicably hit a bus tire causing it to go out of control on the highway. The bus driver tried to stay on course as the bus hit the concrete guardrail. The bus driver over-compensated blasting through the guardrail on the other side of the highway. The bus was now halfway suspended over the interchange by loose rebar. Shazam sped over to the site but was unsure what to do as the bus was on the verge of falling over. The bus finally dropped but was caught by Shazam at the last moment. With his super-strength, he placed the bus on the ground. The passengers inside received only light injuries from his negligence.

The oblivious passengers and news media thanked Shazam for his heroism. Supergirl landed on the pavement and immediately the crowd gave her space. She walked over to Shazam with killer intent. "So, you're the chosen one? The so-called perfect man? Pure of heart? Flawless in every way?" Kara mocked as she circled him.

"What made you so worthy?" Kara asked skeptically.

"I just want to say I'm a great fan. You look so hawt in person," Shazam said to her. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Give me your power," Kara ordered.

"I don't think so. I'm having too much fun," Shazam refused.

"You nearly caused car wrecks on the freeway and killed those on that bus. I've killed people for less. So, do what I ask or I'm going to kick your ass," Kara threatened.

"Oh snap! Alright, before this looks stupid for you, know that I'm basically invincible," Shazam said to her.

Kara punched him hard to the gut stunning him and then gave him an upper-cut into the air. Shazam came back down crashing onto the roof of a police car shattering the windshield. Shazam coughed as the wind was knocked out of him. The police kept their distance knowing what Supergirl was capable of.

"You may have magic but it's nothing against overwhelming force," Kara told him as he knelt before her."Time to transfer your power to me."

Shazam suddenly punched her to the gut hurting his hand. "Damn, girl, what are you made of?" he wondered.

"Try steel," Kara glared at him.

Shazam went for another punch. Kara caught his arm and then grabbed his throat taking him into the air. Kara took him above the clouds within an instant. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Shazam babbled. "I should never have punched you. My bad. Can we talk about this?"

"You grovel like a child," Kara insulted.

"That's because I am one. I'm a kid. You don't want to hurt a kid, do you?" Shazam asked her.

Kara punched him away where he quickly fell back down to Earth. Kara watched with some alarm that he didn't know how to fly. Shazam fell all the way down until he stopped himself an inch above the pavement on a highway interchange. It wasn't long before he was hit by a truck, some more cars, and then toppled over the interchange. As he was about to hit the ground below, he suddenly came back up.

"I can fly!" he said ecstatically.

Kara suddenly punched him into a building shattering the windows as he went through it. "Supergirl, try to keep the fight out of the city," Alex radioed her.

The DEO was on deck as Supergirl and Shazam continued their fight. "There are no facial matches in the database," Brainiac 5 reported as it searched for Shazam's face.

"How is that possible?" Alex wondered.

Kara punched a distracted Shazam through the pavement into the subway system. The two fought in the tunnels until Kara upper-cut him back to the surface where he landed in a mall. Kara rose from the hole she had made in the floor and looked around for her goofy target. She eventually found him hiding in a changing room.

"This is crazy. I don't have to fight this bitch. This isn't your job. You can run, right? Yes, you can run!" he said to himself in the mirror.

"But you can't hide, asshole," Kara said as she tore the door off.

Kara took hold of Shazam and slammed him through the mirror, the wall, and then into a toy store. "Get back! Get away!" Shazam said to her as he threw stuffed animals out her.

"Is this real? Is this happening right now?" Kara wondered as the stuffed animals bounced off her.

Shazam then threw a large Batman doll at her. Kara paused for a moment and then stepped over the doll. Shazam retreated farther into the store but his movements were betrayed by a piano floor that made a noise with every step. "Oh, shit," he realized as Kara ran at him.

Shazam was punched out of the store window shattering glass around him. Shazam then tried to fly awkwardly jumping at first and then flying low inside the mall. Kara shook her head dismayed and then fired heat vision at him dropping him to the floor. Kara sped over to him and then calmly walked over to the defeated Shazam. He attempted to crawl away from her on his back in a pathetic display.

"Shazam!" he shouted.

Kara looked up as lightning blasted out the mall glass ceiling showering everyone with glass. Kara quickly blew the glass back up out of the mall. She then looked back and found Shazam nowhere to be found. "Where the fuck did he go?" Kara asked herself.

"The target was seen with a boy wearing a blue jacket," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

Kara identified Freddy as he shouted for Billy as everyone else fled. "Billy, come on!" he shouted.

Kara grabbed the boy and slammed him up against a locker "Nice shirt," she said of his Superman crest t-shirt. "Where's Billy?"

"Please don't melt my brain," he pleaded.

"Well, that depends. Where is he?" Kara demanded.

* * *

Kara walked Freddy's ass over to his house making him walk on his injured leg the whole way. As they entered, Kara scanned the house for Billy. "How quaint," Kara said pushing Freddy away from her. "He's not here. Give me your phone," Kara said snatching it from Freddy.

She then dialed Billy. "Freddy, this isn't a good time, right now," Billy said to her.

"Oh, I think it is. Come home," Kara ordered and then hung up.

Kara then eyed the foster kids all gathered together on the couch in the living room. "What a diverse cast of characters you all are representing every race and age group. So, tell me, who bit the bullet and is the gay one?" Kara asked.

"What do you want?" Mary glared at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be good? You're Supergirl," Eugene said.

"Good is a point of view, young one. When you grow up, you'll understand that the world is shades of grey. Like how I have to hurt people and destroy property to acquire a power that will save the multiverse," Kara explained.

Shazam then landed in the backyard with a thud. "There's a...," Kara said and then wondered exactly what he was.

"Kick her ass, Billy!" Pedro said enthusiastically.

"Yes, Billy, try it by all means," Kara challenged.

"Let them go and I'll come inside," Shazam offered.

"You first come inside then maybe I let them go," Kara countered.

"Shit," Shazam realized and then slowly went inside.

"Good boy...because that's all you are, isn't it? How old are you?" Kara asked.

"Basically fifteen," Shazam replied.

Kara looked his face over, turning his head from side-to-side in a power-move against him. "I've killed kids around your age before back in my hometown. Kids that had already killed people or were going to. Don't think you can use your age to get sympathy out of me."

"The black wizard said I was unworthy of the power you possess. But here you are, a coward that runs from me. You're no hero, but I'm going to give you the opportunity to be one," Kara said.

"Oh yeah?" Shazam asked nervously.

"Give me the power of the champion," Kara ordered.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't know how," Shazam admitted.

"It's the staff that gave you your power, isn't it? Let's take a trip," Kara smiled.

"Don't go, Billy," Darla cried hugging his leg.

"I have to. It's what a big brother would do, right?" he said to all of them.

Kara fired her portal gun to the cave. "After you," she said to Shazam. The two then walked through the portal and entered the cave.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Kara punched Shazam across the hall where he hit one of the thrones and fell to the stone floor. "That's for wasting my time, punk," Kara said angrily as she picked up the black wizard's staff. "I dedicated my life to truth, justice, and the American way. Unlike you, I had a real family. I had parents, a husband, a sister, friends, and children of my own. People I want desperately to protect. The fuck you got?" Kara antagonized

"You're already so powerful. Why do you need even more?" Shazam asked her.

"I need your power to stop an evil greater than you can imagine," Kara replied. "Now, touch this staff and say your champion's silly-ass name," Kara ordered.

"Maybe you should share your power. Sharing is caring, after all," Shazam said immaturely.

Kara gave him a blank look. "Say your name," she ordered impatiently.

A Batarang suddenly hit her her cheek causing her to bleed. "His name is Captain Sparkle Pants!" Darla shouted.

"What is this? The loser's club?" Kara asked as the cut on her face quickly healed. The losers were armed with a number of odd objects.

Kara advanced on the losers. "You see this crest? It means you don't fuck with the person wearing it," Kara lectured them.

Shazam quickly took the Batarang off the floor and slammed it into Kara's shoulder. Shazam then pushed Kara across the room where she slammed into the wall. "Glad I didn't sell that Batarang. Let's go. Come on," Shazam hurried the losers out of the cave.

Kara leaped back up and took the Batarang out of her shoulder. "Son-of-a-bitch," she said annoyed. Kara sped around the cave until she found Shazam and the losers. As she fired heat vision at Shazam, he and his losers disappeared.

"This is some bullshit," Kara glared and then tore out of the cave to the surface back towards Philidelphia.

* * *

Kara flew around Philidelphia for a sign. "There was a sudden energy discharge at the Booty Traps Gentlemen Club," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

"Copy," Kara said and then flew right to it slamming through the roof and entering the club. The men backed away as they saw her.

"I am tonight's entertainment. I just got one question: Have you seen this man?" Kara asked taking a picture of Shazam out of her bra.

The crowd defiantly said nothing to her. "No? I mean, I'll settle for his loved ones," Kara said.

"We're not intimidated by you," one patron said to her.

"Well, you should be," Kara glared at him. She then put her hands together and clapped knocking everyone to the floor. Kara exited the club and looked around.

"The target has entered the fairgrounds," Brainiac 5 informed her.

Kara sighed and then floated above the fair looking for Shazam. "Billy, come out. Stop using these good people as a shield. In the end, I'll find you," Kara said as she floated above the crowd searching for him.

Shazam then emerged from the crowd and flew over to her. "Now, let's try this again," Kara said impatiently with the staff in her hand.

Shazam tried to take her to the ground, but she wouldn't move a muscle. Kara then backhanded Shazam to the ground cracking the pavement. Kara slowly landed as civilians fled in terror. As Shazam recovered, Kara fired heat vision at him blasted him through several booths causing a string of fires. Shazam flew at Kara from the fire but missed her. Kara grabbed his white cape and slammed him repeatedly on the pavement. Shazam flew at her once more missing her completely. Kara took hold of his arms extending them out. Shazam struggled against her strength as she forced him to his knees.

"Shazam!" he shouted returning to his kid-form.

Billy went underneath Kara's skirt and ran off on the icerink. Kara slammed her foot down on an icerink sending Billy into the freezing water. Kara floated over the ice and then kept Billy's head down in the water. "Playtime is over, boy," Kara said coldly as she lifted him out of the water so he could breathe and then dunked him again.

Mary then fired a carnival BB gun at Kara. She instinctively let Billy go as she caught the BB. "Shazam!" Billy shouted exploding the ice rink with a lightning strike.

Kara sped all the losers into a tent and created shadow clones of herself to give the impression there was more than one of her. All the Karas' eyes glowed as if to incinerate the losers. "Stop!" Shazam shouted at her.

"Reach for it and say your name," Kara ordered him as she held the staff. "Don't make me have to be the bad guy."

Shazam knelt before her and grabbed the staff. He suddenly twirled the staff out of her hands and blasted her to the chest with it knocking her back. "All hands on deck!" he shouted to the other losers.

The losers all grabbed the staff. "Say my name," Shazam told them all.

"Shazam!" they all shouted.

Kara got back up and saw all the losers in different colored Shazam suits all grown up. "What is this? The Power Rangers convention?"

Shazam grinned at her as his fellow losers were now all super-powered. Pedro now had super-strength, Darla had super-speed, Eugene had the power of lightning, Freddy could now fly, and Mary was a jack-of-all-trades having the same powers as Shazam.

Kara looked over the group unimpressed and then swiped her staff back from Shazam. "I didn't want to hurt any of you but this idiot has forced my hands."

"Together, we will defeat you, Supergirl," Darla said boldly.

"You could multiply your power-levels by a thousand and you would still only scratch the surface of what I am capable of," Kara replied.

Kara then sped towards Darla faster than even she could react and punched her through a number of booths. Eugene fired lightning at Kara without effect. She fired heat vision back at him dropping him to the ground. Pedro leaped towards Kara and punched her hard to the gut. Kara cast him away with little effort. Freddy took to the air only for Kara to swat him back down.

"That hurt," he muttered as he came down.

Kara and Mary then went at it hand-to-hand for a brief moment until Kara punched her to the back of the head knocking her out. "You want me, come and get me," Shazam said flying off.

Kara ignored the other losers and grabbed her staff. "Enough games," Kara said to him as they entered the city.

"Can't hear you," Shazam mocked her.

"Sorry. WHAT ABOUT NOW!" Kara shouted blasting out the windows of the skyscrapers and dumbfounding him.

Kara sped towards Shazam and punched him hard to the ground. Shazam quickly got back up and the two fired at the same time. Electrical and heat energy hit at the same time in a powerful explosion. Shazam backed away hurt from the energy discharge. Kara caught Shazam's cape and rotated him around several times before throwing him into the roof of a building. Kara then landed on the roof and waited for Shazam to get back up.

"So, I don't know you but I know of you from TV and stuff. The seven deadly sins: you got them all. I've seen your pride, the way the people fear and love you at the same time. I know your wrath with all the bad guys you've killed without mercy. I've seen you beat everyone at eating contests, so there's gluttony. I know you sleep around, that's what TMZ says anyway, so there's lust. I know that when it came to orphans like me, you never gave a shit. Unless it was fun or exciting, you didn't care...so that's sloth," Shazam said bitterly.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara mocked.

"You want my powers even though you're the most powerful of all. You're greedy," Shazam accused. "And...," he forgot the last one.

"Envy," Kara finished for him. "Tell me, what could I possibly be envious of? You?"

"You're fucked up in the head, Supergirl. You can't form friendships and relationships as normal people can. You just abuse and discard them. What I have with my family is real," Shazam told her.

"You're right. Sometimes, I wish I was weak-as-fuck like you and have someone else save the world, the multiverse. But I don't live in a magical fantasy land. Only I can prevent the Crisis. Only I can save the multiverse. The burden falls on me because no one comes close to my power. You thought you got some good hits on me? I was merely playing nice," Kara said as she went Prime.

"Holy shit," Shazam realized as she glowed intensely.

Kara hit him several times to the torso before he could even react. Shazam fell to the ground devastated and coughing up blood. "I'll give you credit. You're nearly at the same level as my cousin. Imagine that. You were some punk-ass kid a day ago and now you instantly have the same power my cousin took decades to perfect. But now the fun is over, and I need you to touch my staff and say your lame-ass name."

"Okay," Shazam agreed finally giving up and touching the staff. "Shazam," he said softly.

Shazam suddenly lost all of his powers becoming Billy again. Kara felt a surge of power from the staff. Her uniform became black, a silver lightning bolt appeared on her chest, and her cape became white. Electricity sparked between her hands, back-and-forth. Billy eyed her with an awed expression.

"So, this is it?" Kara wondered as she felt the magical powers flowing through her. Kara then eyed Billy just sitting there.

"Now, you can save the multiverse like you said. You don't need me anymore," Billy said getting up to leave.

"Wait...this power...is weak as fuck," Kara said disappointedly.

"What?" Billy wondered.

Kara frowned and went over to him with her staff. "This amount isn't worth the trouble I put you and your family through. You can have it back and I'll write a check to your orphanage or some shit."

"Really?" Billy asked stunned.

"Yeah, what a big tease," Kara said annoyed. "This has been such a waste of time."

Billy cautiously went over to her and touched the staff. Kara rolled her eyes as she said it. "Shazam," she said without enthusiasm.

Billy got his powers back and returned to being Shazam. "Maybe, it was because you're not pure of heart," he smirked.

"I doubt that," Kara said as she punched him to the gut dropping him. "Don't use your powers for evil...because then I'd have to kill you," she said and then flew off.

* * *

A few days later, Supergirl invited Billy into the DEO. "So, I got two people that really want to adopt someone like you but here's the catch: they're two women," Kara said conversationally.

"Are they hawt?" Billy asked.

Kara frowned. "A little above average."

"I think I'll stick with the family I got," Billy smiled.

Alex eyed Kara and Billy, pissed-off. "This is a secure floor. What's the kid doing here?" Alex demanded.

"He is now officially a super-friend," Kara said brightly.

"He's the kid you beat up all over Philidelphia," she recognized.

"The very one," Kara confirmed. "Show her what you can do," she said to Billy.

"In here?" he questioned.

"Yep," Kara grinned.

"Don't you dare!" Alex rebuked.

"Shazam!" Billy shouted.

The lightning went through the whole building knocking out all the power. Immediately, the DEO was dark. "Oops," Shazam smiled awkwardly.

"My man," Kara smiled giving Shazam a high-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had been wanting to do this one for some time but didn't know where to place it. Fortunately, Crisis gave the excuse I needed to have these two fight it out.


	159. Purgatory (Arrow 8x7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Brainiac 5 assist the Arrow team with the development of their weapon while they are surrounded by conjured ghosts in...purgatory.

Oliver looked over the familiar island with a sense of dread. "The island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for purgatory. Now, I understand why, the memories, the pain, I have never escaped them. They're always with me. A reminder of what I had to endure. With only one thought, one goal: survive. To save the multiverse, I must become something else. To do that, I have to return to where my journey began: purgatory," Oliver said to himself.

"You okay?" John asked him

"Yeah, why?" Oliver asked confused.

"You've been walking around, staring off into space, and acting all stoic for the last hour," John observed.

"This is a journey I must take alone, a journey I won't come back from," Oliver said super-serious.

"Damn it, Oliver, I'm here with you and so are the kids," John pointed them out.

Oliver then suddenly noticed that Mia, Connor, and William were hanging out skipping rocks on the water. "I'll be damned."

Oliver walked over to them. "You were supposed to be in Star City. Why are you here?" he asked them.

"Lyla brought us here," Connor said pointing to her as she came out of her tent.

"There's no time to waste. Marv needs us to build his weapon and it has to be on this island," she said, a bit peeved from the last adventure.

"Yeah, fuck that," John refused.

The group started arguing with each other inside the tent while Supergirl (dressed in civilians) and Brainiac 5 walked along the beach. "I have connected myself to Chinese recon satellites. We are not alone here," Brainiac 5 told her.

"How many?" Kara asked.

"Twenty or so heavily armed humans," Brainiac 5 said casually. "You could kill them all within a minute."

"No, I want Oliver to see my new toy and what it can do," Kara said raising her right hand that held a white ring.

"Very well, then," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Lyla, John, and Connor exited the tent and were immediately surprised to see Brainiac 5 and Kara hanging out. "You're the bastard that kept me in that time-loop," Lyla said angrily to Brainiac 5.

He gave her a mock bow. "What are you two doing here?" she demanded.

"Sight-seeing," Kara mocked.

"I want you two off this island. We're doing sensitive work here," Lyla said to them.

"What you are attempting to do is mere child's play and it would be a pity if the Chinese government was made aware that a group of Americans was trying to create a nuclear weapon on one of their sovereign islands," Brainiac 5 threatened.

"Fuck," Lyla realized. "How did you find us here?" Lyla asked.

"I found it quite queer to discover a nuclear signature on an uninhabited island that just so happened to be where Oliver had been marooned on," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Queer indeed," Kara smirked.

"It will not be long before other governments are aware of it. If you wanted to hide your operation, this was not the way to do it," Brainiac 5 chided.

"I brought Oliver here so he could understand his fate," Lyla said defensively.

"Oliver's fate is irrelevant. Whether he lives or dies, it has no consequence for the war ahead," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Then why are you here?" Lyla asked them.

"I concur with my robot companion on Oliver's relevance, but as it happens, I'm also a big fan," Kara smiled.

"I know the truth about you," Lyla sneered.

"You tell anyone and John is a dead man," Kara threatened.

"Soon, I will be more powerful than you can imagine," Lyla said to her.

"Tall order," Kara mocked.

"I have work to do. Don't get in my way," Lyla said walking off in a huff.

* * *

Soon thereafter, a cargo plane headed towards the island containing Dinah, Roy, and Rene. Kara and Brainiac 5 eyed the plane as it headed towards the runway. The Arrow group came out of the tent and eyed the plane. A missile from the ground fired towards the plane. It blasted off one of the plane's wings upon impact. The plane spun as it crash-landed on the island.

"You could have shot that missile down with your heat vision," John said to Kara.

"Oh, now you need my help?" she mocked him.

"I'm not like Lyla. If you can help, I invite it," John said to her.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara said pleased.

* * *

The whole group went back into the camp. "We have to get to the crash site," Oliver said super-serious.

"I'm working as fast as I can," William said lamely as he worked on his tablet.

"Don't bother. I know their exact coordinates," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"I can't get a signal out to them. Something is jamming my signal," Connor brought up.

"The enemy has a radio jamming device," Brainiac 5 informed him.

"I thought you said we were alone," John said accusingly to Lyla.

"I thought we were," Lyla said naively.

"There are at least twenty men on the island," Brainiac 5 brought up.

"Okay, genius, where did they crash land?" John asked impatiently.

"Where they landed is inconsequential. The Plutonium is in a different spot from the crash site," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

"Dinah is the priority," John said to him.

"Let's agree to disagree," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"We still need that Plutonium to arm the weapon," William brought up.

"Alright, John, we split up," Oliver said.

"Connor, you're coming with me to get to that plane," John said to his adopted son.

"I'm coming too. I called them here," Lyla said.

"This is a miscalculation. You're splitting up in the face of a superior force to achieve an irrelevant objective," Brainiac 5 chided them.

John gave him the middle finger as he left the tent. "Just be careful there. We don't know who they are or what they want," Oliver told him.

"Copy that," John agreed.

"So, let's get that Plutonium," Kara said enthusiastically.

"I'm staying here," Mia refused.

"What? She can't do that. Can she?" Kara asked aghast.

"Someone needs to protect William," Oliver allowed.

"Geeze, thanks," William said humiliated.

"Let's go," Oliver said heading out with Kara and Brainiac 5.

"Leave a unit behind to protect Mia," Kara ordered Brainiac 5.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 obliged. His skin became liquid metal and poured off his metal endoskeleton. The pool of liquid metal then rose up and solidified back to his normal self. The metal endoskeleton activated a hologram presenting himself as before. The liquid metal Brainiac 5 then walked back into the tent.

"That was creepy as fuck," Oliver noted.

"Shall we proceed?" Brainiac 5 asked pointing out the way.

* * *

As the two took a stroll around the island, Oliver was a bit confused. "Why not fly or use your super-speed to get to it?" he asked Kara.

"What you're building won't matter in the scheme of things," Kara said dismissively.

"So, you don't really give a shit about the plane or the Plutonium," Oliver realized.

"Not really," Kara admitted.

"Then why are you here?" Oliver said confused.

"Because you are here," Kara said vaguely.

"I'm a dead man walking. You don't need to protect me," Oliver told her.

"Even lambs need to be fed and protected from wolves before they go to the slaughter," Kara replied.

"God damn," Oliver shook his head dismayed. "Well, for what it's worth, I never expected to be on a mission with you. Thanks for being here," he said gratefully.

"Is there a reason you allowed Mia to stay back seeing as how your time with her is so limited?" Kara asked him.

"Trying to give her some space," Oliver replied.

"To avoid an uncomfortable conversation? Perhaps, it was a mistake to tell her of your impending demise," Kara said.

"She had a right to know," Oliver insisted.

"The Oliver of my universe had many regrets. Things he wished he could have said to those he loved before they perished. It's not the dead that suffers loss," Kara reminded him.

* * *

As Brainiac 5 taught William how to handle the dwarf star particles, Mia sulked finding herself useless. John continued to bicker with Lyla over her association with the Monitor until they found Dinah and a severely wounded Rene. Oliver continued to walk around with Kara and Brainiac 5 by his side.

Oliver eventually came upon a case containing the Plutonium. He opened the case displaying the lead tube, closed the case, and then lifted it off the ground by its handle. Oliver then noticed he was surrounded by Deathstroke cos-players.

"Hello, Oliver," Edward Fyers said to him.

"Fyers, you're supposed to be dead," Oliver said to him.

"Seems I have been given a new lease on life. Only this time I'll be sure to finish the job. Four more goons exited the forest for a total of six men pointing weapons at him. Oliver calmly dropped the case and took out a pistol.

"Drop your weapon," Fyers ordered.

Oliver refused and instead fired at the four men in front of him dropping them wth perfect heart shots. At the same time, they fired back at him with their AK-47s. Oliver then turned to Billy Wintergreen. With his machete knife, he tried to slice Oliver up. Oliver blocked his strikes with his arms, disarmed him, and then sliced him through his heart. Billy fell to the ground dead with the blade still in his chest. Oliver looked around for Fyers and saw that he had managed to escape.

Oliver then picked up the Plutonium case and went back to Kara and Oliver hanging out nearby. As he came upon them, he morphed back to Brainiac 5. "Edward Fyers is still alive," he reported.

"How is that possible?" Oliver wondered.

"I don't know," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Take this case to William. I have to go after Fyers. He's my responsibility," Oliver said to them.

Kara and Brainiac 5 looked at each other as if Oliver were an idiot. "I will take this back to William," Brainiac 5 volunteered.

Kara nodded as he walked off. "So, you're sticking with me wherever I go, huh?" Oliver assumed.

"I enjoy your company regardless of what you do," Kara replied.

"I can do this alone," Oliver said.

"This island is too dangerous for a human, like yourself, to be let alone," Kara rebuked.

"You're here to keep me from danger? It's impossible," Oliver said to her.

"Because you are fated to die?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

"There are forces at play that don't even want you to reach your glorious martyrdom," Kara said.

"Fyers and his men know of the Plutonium and want to use it for themselves," Oliver figured.

"No shit," Kara said obviously. "Don't let these ghosts from your past distract you from your mission."

"I won't let that happen. I'm just...going on an enthusiastic walk to clear my head," Oliver said.

"Alright then," Kara smiled as they walked on.

* * *

Brainiac 5 sped through the forest reaching the tent in no time. He handed the case of Plutonium to his liquid metal counterpart. "Is my dad okay?" Mia asked him.

"For now," Brainiac 5 replied and then walked out of the tent.

Meanwhile, John, Connor, and Dinah finally came upon the crash site where Roy was. His arm was pinned under some machinery where the engine was sparking near an inconvenient pool of fuel. "Hey!" Connor pointed out.

"Roy!" Dinah shouted as he saw him.

"I can't move," Roy said.

"Roy, we're going to get you out of here," John assured him.

"Can you feel anything?" Dinah asked.

"No," Roy shook his head.

"We got a problem," Dinah said as she saw the sparking engine and the fuel.

"We got to get him out of here before the whole thing blows," John said urgently.

The three of them tried to lift the heavy machinery without success. "How bad is it? Tell me," Roy gritted his teeth in pain.

"Your arm is crushed," Connor said. "If you can't feel it, it means pretty badly. If you can't move and it's pinning you, then we need to think of other contingencies," Connor said.

"What are we talking about?" Dinah asked not liking where he was going with this.

"We don't have much time. The best way to get Roy out...maybe amputation," Connor said grimly.

"Can you do that?" Dinah asked.

"I have a med pack back there. I have what I need," Connor answered.

"If we can just move this off him, we can save his arm," John insisted.

John and Connor failed again to move it. "It must be under a root or something," Connor said.

"Then we dig it out," John said going to work on the tree roots nearby.

"That fuel is going to ignite soon," Dinah said.

"We are out of options, Dad," Connor insisted.

"No, we always have options," John argued with him.

"We don't have a choice," Connor replied back.

"We always have a choice, damn it," John said passionately.

"Then I'll make it. Do it," Roy said finally. "Just cut me free."

"No, Roy," John said giving him a haunted look.

"Better my arm than my life," Roy said bravely.

"Get the kit," John said to Connor acknowledging it was inevitable.

Brainiac 5 then decloaked and then easily lifted the machinery off of Roy. The Arrow gang just stared at him stupified. "Eat this. It will heal your injuries," Brainiac 5 said, giving Roy a green bean. Immediately, his crushed arm was healed.

"How...long were you watching us?" John asked dumbfounded.

"A while," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch," John pushed Brainiac 5 up against the tree. "Why? What the fuck?" he asked him.

"I wanted to see your decision-making process and what it would reveal about your characters. You refuse to submit to inevitable consequences even when they're obvious. Connor is pragmatic but emotionally detached. Dinah is open to all options. And Roy was willing to lose a piece of himself to save the whole. All of these decisions and emotions are character revelations even if they don't matter plot-wise," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"John, the fuel," Dinah reminded him.

"That's not fuel. That's just water," Brainiac 5 said calmly. "We can discuss this for as long as you like."

John stared at Brainiac 5 with a crazed expression on his face about to explode.

* * *

As Brainiac 5 was giving the Arrow gang a decent mind-fuck, Kara strolled around with Oliver. "The Fyers camp is just ahead."

"We should not be doing this," Kara told him.

"You don't have to help me. Find some other Oliver in some other universe to save," Oliver told her off.

They came upon the camp finding it completely abandoned. "Well, they're gone," Kara said.

"This doesn't make any sense. He should be here," Oliver said peeved.

The two suddenly got stuck in a net trap from the trees. Kara laughed thoroughly amused. "You knew, didn't you?" Oliver accused.

"Of course, but you should have seen the look on your face," Kara chuckled.

"We need to get out of here. Use your heat vision," Oliver said.

"Oh no, you got us into this mess. You get us out," Kara rejected.

"Fine, I'll knife my way out," Oliver said as he cut on the thick net strands.

"That knife is weak as fuck. You won't be able to get out that way," Kara told him.

"It will cut," Oliver insisted.

* * *

Brainiac 5 and the Arrow gang went back to the tent. Brainiac 5 and his liquid metal counterpart came together and shared their information. Meanwhile, Oliver was still working on cutting through his net. "You're boring. You're boring me," Kara said of him.

"I almost got it," Oliver insisted.

"We wouldn't be in this net if we had simply gone back to camp," Kara reminded him.

"You know what Fyers is capable of, right? I need to get to him before he gets to my family," Oliver said.

"You would be with them right now if you had allowed Mia and William to come along. The truth is that you're avoiding them because you think you're fated to die," Kara said.

"I've been fighting fate for a long time. I've accepted it. It's called maturity," Oliver said to her.

"It's called being a bitch, Oliver," Kara rolled her eyes.

Oliver ignored her and continued to work on the net. "No fate but what we make. Say it and I'll get us both out," Kara offered.

"I won't mean it," Oliver said.

"I don't give a shit. Just say it," Kara told him.

"No fate but what we make," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Happy?"

"Saying it out loud is the beginning of belief," Kara smiled and then used her heat vision to slice them both out of their nets.

* * *

That evening, it suddenly became tense at the ARGUS facility on the island. "Fyers and his men have surrounded the camp," he reported.

"How long until the weapon is ready?" John asked impatiently.

"I'm done building it. Once the Plutonium transfers its energy, we can turn it on," William said of metallic orb connected to wires on the table.

"How long will that take?" Lyla asked.

"I'm not sure," William said honestly.

"Can we take this to a more secure area on the island?" Dinah asked attempting to exploit a plothole.

"No, it has to be here. I've tapped into the central energy source of the island. We can't move," William said to her.

"It has to be tonight. We don't know when the next energy spike will be. We can't afford to wait," Lyla insisted increasing dramatic tension.

"We need to buy William more time," Oliver said entering the building. "Sorry I took off. I should have been here with the two of you."

"You're here now," William allowed.

"Power the device," Oliver said to him.

"If the orb is tapping into the power of the island, then it can take care of Fyers' ghosts. They were all brought back to the island because of the island's energy source," William figured.

"Activating the device will destroy them," Oliver agreed.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," Kara interjected.

"Yeah, this is Plutonium here. We could end up blowing up the whole island including ourselves," Rene pointed out.

"If this is the best chance of surviving the Crisis, we need to take the risk," Lyla said.

"Lyla's right. This is it. This is our best shot," Oliver said passionately. "Suit up."

* * *

Oliver came out of the woodline to address Fyers and his men. "You're as foolish as ever, Queen. It's going to be easy to kill you with you coming alone," Fyers said confidently.

"I'm not alone," Oliver said dramatically.

There was a long awkward pause. "Guys?" Oliver shouted behind him.

"Don't walk so fast, Oliver. God Damn," John said as he emerged with the others. Mia, Connor, Dinah, and Roy stood in a line with Oliver and John. Kara casually exited the woodline and yawned as she saw the force in front of them. Fyers' force was composed of a dozen men with automatic rifles and a mounted 50 Cal. machine gun on a Humvee.

"Kill them," Fyers ordered his men.

Kara quickly activated her white ring created an energy shield around the facility. The bullets vaporized as they hit the shield protecting the entire Arrow team. "What is this power?" Fyers wondered amazed.

"White power," Kara smirked.

* * *

Inside the lab, Brainiac 5 looked over William's work as he messed with the orb. "Okay, I powered it on. Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"Perhaps, you are missing some necessary DNA," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Of course but whom?" William wondered. "Could it be my father?"

"No," Brainiac 5 said already knowing the answer.

"Look, man, my father, my sister, and my friends are out there fighting to keep Fryer's men from getting inside. This is not the time to joke around," William said stressed out.

"I assure you, I will survive any assault by Fyers' men. Work with what you have, not what you wish to have," Brainiac 5 advised.

"Wait, you're the one the Monitor trusts. It's probably you," William pointed to Lyla.

* * *

Fyers' men stopped shooting once it was obvious they couldn't get past the white shield. "So, we're just going to stand around and do nothing?" Oliver wondered.

"I can keep the shield up for as long as it takes your son to figure out the weapon," Kara said.

"We should fight Fyers now," Oliver said passionately.

"Do you know what it means to be surrounded? It means from all sides. If I lower the shield and allow you to fight them here, nothing stops them from entering the lab from the back. They can also just cluster you all together and mow you all down with their machine gun. They resurrect, you do not. Not to mention that fighting a superior force in an open field is completely retarded. You had a fortified position with numerous bottlenecks that also prevented them from utilizing their most powerful weapon. I mean, what the fuck?" Kara pointed out.

"Can I talk you for a second," Oliver said taking Kara aside.

"What?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Look, this is my last hurrah. The fans are going to want to see a cool action scene with bullets flying and explosions," Oliver said to her.

"But it's total bullshit," Kara replied.

"I know it is but I need this. Can you do me this favor?" Oliver requested.

"Yeah, sure, you don't have to worry about a thing, little Stevie," Kara mocked as she pinched his cheek.

"Thanks, you're the best, Mellissa," Oliver said appreciatively.

"I know I am," Kara agreed.

Kara aimed her ring at the Arrow team giving them all white bubble shields around them. She then lowered the shield and let the fight begin. Instead of taking cover, the two sides simply charged at each other shooting, firing arrows, and fighting hand-to-hand in an open field. Oliver fired an explosive tipped arrow at the Humvee destroying the machine gun. As the Arrow team took down Fyers' men, they simply respawned a few moments later. Kara watched passively from the back as the Arrow team did their thing.

* * *

Brainiac 5 handed the orb to Lyla. "Wait...what?" she asked confused. "This thing is supposed to be the weapon Marv promised us."

"You are the weapon," Brainiac 5 told her.

Lyla reluctantly took the orb. It immediately began to glow. The dwarf star particles became active and energized. Fyers' men suddenly disappeared as the island lost its energy source. Team Arrow then rushed back into the lab.

"What the fuck is going on?" John wondered.

"I have to go," Lyla said to him as she received a sudden knowledge boost from the orb.

A portal then opened inside the lab by Lyla's will alone. She gave John and Oliver one last look and then disappeared into the portal.

"Well...shit," Oliver sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Team Arrow packed up their stuff. "Alright team, Lyla conveniently organized a rescue boat before everything happened so we're going home," Oliver told the group.

"Did Mom know what was going to happen?" Connor asked hurt and confused.

"Who the fuck knows?" John shook his head dismayed.

"Marv is all about surprises," Kara smirked.

"How much time do we have before the Crisis?" Mia wondered.

"It begins Sunday evening," Oliver said grimly.

"Holy shit," John muttered. "I'm going to start packing. Let's get moving."

Oliver waited for everyone to exit except Dinah, Rene, and Mia. "Hey, guys, I just want to thank you for being there for me, no matter what."

"Why does this sound like a goodbye speech?" Dinah asked.

"Because it is," Oliver frowned.

"I'm not accepting that, amigo. It's not over until it's over," Rene rejected.

"No, you don't understand. There's no way around this. I have to die to save the multiverse. I'm completely and totally fucked," Oliver told them.

Oliver then realized Mia was still in the tent. "Shit."

* * *

Oliver went over to John who was staring out over the lake. "Wondering where Lyla went?" Oliver assumed.

"No, fuck her. She's been lying and hiding shit for a long time now," John said disgruntled.

"Is this a bad time to ask for a favor?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, but whatever," John replied.

"I need those kids back in 2040 someway, somehow, before whatever happens," Oliver said.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just magically conjure up a fucking time machine," John said sarcastically.

"One more thing," Oliver added.

"Really?" John shook his head.

"When this is over, track down Felicity and tell her I don't want Mia and William to be kept separated. I think they deserve to grow up together," Oliver said.

"That could alter space-and-time in an unpredictable way...but fuck it, I'll tell her. And if she doesn't heed, I'll spank her," John assured him. "You know, for the longest time, I couldn't accept the idea of you dying. But these last few weeks, I've warmed up to it."

"Fuck you, man," Oliver smiled.

"I'm going to stay by your side for as long as I can," John said to him.

"Every mission has an end," Oliver agreed. "I couldn't have done any of this, I mean any of it, without you."

"I know," John nodded.

The two embraced in a heartfelt hug. "Let's get out of here, man. We'll get a room together, talk war stories, get wasted, and then pass the fuck out in bed together," John said.

"I'll be right behind you, literally and figuratively," Oliver smiled. "I just need to do one last thing."

"Sure, man," John said walking off.

* * *

Kara and Brainiac 5 stared off into an open field. "She'll be here shortly," Brainiac 5 predicted referring to Lyla.

"For the longest time, I've never felt fear. Now, I feel it all at once for my Earth, my people, and for myself," Kara frowned.

Brainiac 5 gave her a look. "There are contingency plans available if you fail," he said coldly.

"I'm scared," Kara admitted.

"I know," Brainiac 5 noted.

"Can I trust you to follow my orders," Kara asked him.

"Within reason," Brainiac 5 allowed. "Regardless of what you have done in the past or the future, I will always be your friend," he said extending his hand to her.

Kara nodded and shook his hand. The sky then became red with lightning streaks. "It is time," Brainiac 5 detected as a portal opened revealing Lyla in a new blue uniform.

"I am the Harbinger of things to come," she said to them super-serious.

"Meaning?" Kara mocked.

"The Crisis has begun," Harbinger replied.


	160. Crisis Script Session: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SG team discuss the Crisis script in character while breaking the fourth wall repeatedly.

(The following conversation is based on the CW Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 1 episode revealing the creative processes that went into its script. As it happens, the transcript of that conversation was leaked and now available to the public)

* * *

In a bland conference room, Kara, Alex, Brainiac 5, Hank, and Lena sat a table with scripts in front of them. The screenwriter and producer sat across from them on the other side of the table. "So, we've invited you all here to get your thoughts on the Crisis script. Please be as candid as possible. Your feedback is most appreciated," the producer told them.

"I don't have time for this crap. I got worlds to save and...," Kara said and then noticed a staff member put a plate full of crullers in front of her. Kara stared at the crullers wide-eyed and stopped her protest.

"So, we think we should start the episode off with a bang. We're thinking Spike the dragon," the screenwriter said to them.

"Already blowing our budget in the first five minutes, I see," Lena said as she crunched the numbers.

"Cool," Kara said pleased as she stuffed a cruller into her face. "Will there be fireballs?"

"Yes, but no one will be killed. Spike is a good dragon, after all. He's just scared because of the incoming Crisis," the producer said. "It's foreshadowing, basically."

"Wait, did Oliver not warn us about the Crisis weeks ago?" Alex asked confused.

"Uh, he did not," the screenwriter answered.

"That bastard," Alex said displeased.

"Well, I knew. I've watched every Arrow episode," Kara said nonchalantly.

"You bring up important shit like that," Alex scolded her.

"We're also bringing in Wil Wheaton as an 'End of Days' protestor that Supergirl will save from Spike," the producer brought up.

"Who?" Hank wondered.

"He's that annoying-ass kid from Star Trek Next Generation," Alex told him.

"Nerd!" Kara mocked her.

"He'll be saying something along the lines of no one can save you to everyone around him. But then Supergirl saves him...so yeah," the screenwriter said.

"So, I'm basically God now," Kara said pleased.

"I wouldn't go that far," the screenwriter told her. "So, in the next scene, it will be at the DEO where Barney here will exposition about a world-wide earthquake."

"What's causing the earthquake?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"The incoming anti-matter wave," the screenwriter said.

"Anti-matter is particles, not waves," Brainiac 5 corrected.

"Well, it acts as energy that threatens the entire universe," the screenwriter said.

"But it's not energy, it's matter. It only causes energy when it reacts to matter," Brainiac 5 said to him. "And where is this anti-matter coming from?"

"It's like everywhere moving across the whole universe," the screenwriter told him.

"Going at what speed?" Even at light-speed, it would take 92 billion years to go from one side of the universe to the other and that's not even possible because the universe is expanding faster than the speed of light," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well, it's based off the comic, so there," the screenwriter said defensively.

"So, this is going to be faithful to the epic 1985 Crisis comic? That is so cool," Alex said thrilled.

"Well, faithful in some areas. It's more like 10% faithful, 90% whatever we want," the producer said to her.

"If we're going to pick and choose what parts of the comic we are adapting, wouldn't it be prudent to be as scientific as possible?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"We need the Earth destroyed in a dramatic way," the screenwriter said to them.

"How much time do we have to prepare for the wave? I mean, it sounds like it's already at our doorstep," Alex said concerned.

"A day," the screenwriter shrugged.

"I'm sorry. This sounds like bullshit," Kara mocked.

"Look, we'll put in some ironic dialogue on how this is all impossible. We'll have exposition man, Barney, do it," the screenwriter said and began furiously writing dialogue in the margins.

"I want a dramatic entrance," Hank demanded.

"Sure," the producer agreed.

Brainiac turned the page on the script. "Wait, I don't know who the Monitor is?"

"No, he needs to be explained to you because you weren't at the last crossover," the screenwriter said.

"But I know everything," Brainiac 5 said confused.

"It's going to be okay," Kara patted him on the back. Kara then frowned as she read more. "What? You're destroying Argo? What the fuck is this? You can't do this," she said outraged.

"Honestly, we haven't done anything with it since Season 3. By destroying Argo, we can have a scene where Superman and Lois send their son off in a rocket. You see, it's like poetry, it rhymes," the screenwriter said.

"Argo is a small little speck in space. How is that Lex Luthor could target it in Season 4 and it just happens to be in the path of the anti-matter wave here? That's a little too coincidental if you ask me," Kara objected.

"We need an emotional moment from you, Kara. Having your civilization and your mother dead will bring that out of you," the screenwriter said to her.

"Are you saying I could get an Emmy for it?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Kara, this is your mother and the last of your people. How could you think about an Emmy in a time like this?" Alex scolded.

"Honestly, I forgot I even had a mom in Season 4," Kara shrugged.

"So, we good?" the producer asked.

"Yeah, fuck it," Kara threw up her hands.

"So, why does the sky turn red?" Brainiac 5 asked as he turned the page to the next scene.

"That's an indicator the anti-matter wave is approaching," the screenwriter said.

"That's not how this works. That's not how any of this works," Brainiac 5 objected.

"It creates dramatic tension," the screenwriter told him.

"Looks like I'm overdramatic again as Lyla enters the DEO. Why am I always the one to confront people when they enter the DEO unannounced?" Alex asked.

"Because you're in charge of the DEO," the screenwriter said simply.

"Can't I delegate people to guard the entrance or something?" Alex asked.

"Well, you see, you're like Captain Kirk where you're both in charge and doing all of the action scenes," the screenwriter explained.

"So, I order every available agent out in the field to figure this out," Alex read. "Will we see those agents in action?"

"No," the producer said flatly.

"So, Lyla comes in first allowing Alex to overreact and then Oliver, Mia, Batwoman, Superman, and Lois will then appear," the screenwriter said.

"Why can't they all come together?" Alex asked.

"Because we need you to overreact to Lyla. It's empowering for your character," the screenwriter replied. "Then Superman will confirm to Kara that her mother is dead as well as her entire race."

"So, as soon as I find this out, you have Batwoman punching Lyla to the face about rabbits and then Barney makes a juvenile joke about it," Kara read.

"That's right," the screenwriter replied.

"I just lost my mom and my entire people. I need time to process, to cry, to get hugs, to emote. You're ruining my moment with this and you make Batwoman look completely aloof," Kara protested.

"We need Batwoman to show that she's tough and won't take any crap even from a god-like entity like the Harbinger. We're empowering her, so to speak," the screenwriter said defensively.

"At the expense of my grief, frustration, and sadness?" Kara asked.

"Right," the screenwriter agreed.

"I find this a little tone-deaf," Alex said skeptically.

"I agree. It's like if my family was burned to death and then immediately following Kara remarked on how Agents of Liberty got away from her," Hank said.

"Yeah, I'm not okay with this scene either," Kate said.

"When did she get here?" Kara asked amazed.

"Kate, we're in charge of your character. We're speaking for you," the white straight cisgender male producer told her.

"Fuck this," Kate said walking out of the room.

There was an awkward pause. "So, moving on," the producer said impatiently.

"Lyla gives an exposition dump on the anti-matter wave and then we have Kara and Superman discussing baby Jonathon," the screenwriter said.

"We're spending a lot of time on this one baby. Aren't we trying to save the universe?" Kara wondered.

"The baby represents innocence, increases the stakes, and is very cute," the screenwriter replied. "So, then there's a scene where quantum towers rise from the surface."

"Why didn't Lyla discuss this in her briefing?" Alex asked.

"It's supposed to be a surprising reveal," the screenwriter said.

"No doubt many civilians were killed as the towers rose from the surface," Lena remarked.

"If there were, we won't see any of it. Remember, the towers are good," the screenwriter said. "Then, we have another Lyla exposition dump on the towers."

"How do the towers keep the anti-matter wave at bay?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't know, quantum something," the screenwriter figured.

"How are they powered?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"How about...solar power?" the screenwriter shrugged.

"This sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"It's in the comic," the screenwriter told them.

"The whole 'speaks my language' quote disturbs me seeing as how this is completely, totally, utterly, without-a-doubt preposterous," Brainiac 5 said.

"Barney, I have you say sci-fi bullshit in each and every one of these episodes. Just go with it," the screenwriter reminded him.

"Another empowerment moment with Kate, I see," Kara rolled her eyes. "You know, you can still make Kate look cool without making Ray look like an ass."

"This seems simpler," the screenwriter said.

"Barney will then exit Earth to help Lois and Sara find baby Jonathon," the screenwriter told him.

"I have no interest in this child," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Well, we don't need you for exposition anymore so you're back to making awkward nerdy jokes with Lois and Sara," the screenwriter said to him.

"Ah, burn. You have no relevance," Kara mocked him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get all of these alien refugee ships to carry the entire Earth's population in less than a day?" Hank asked.

"It's not important. You'll do it off-screen," the screenwriter told him.

"Is Lena really the only one that can build a trans-matter portal?" Alex asked.

"Fuck you, Alex. After three full seasons, I deserve to be in a crossover," Lena said pissed-off. "Wait...it took weeks with me scheming with Queen Rhea to build one of these things. How am I supposed to make one twice as big in less than a day?" she asked the screenwriter.

"It's not important. You'll do it off-screen," the screenwriter said dismissively.

"Looks like a cool scene with me and Superman," Kara smiled as she read the next page. "How come I'm the one reassuring Superman? Shouldn't it be the other way around since he's older and more experienced than me at this?"

"It's your show, Kara," the producer reminded her.

"Oh, right," Kara agreed.

"On the Batwoman episode in part 2, Kate will do the same to you," the screenwriter said to her. "Next, we have an Alex and Lena scene."

"Took long enough. We're at the half-way point in the episode," Alex said impatiently.

"I'm just really really grateful to be included," Lena said to the producer.

"So, the world is coming to an end...and Lena is still butthurt about being lied to. Is this for real?" Alex asked as she read the dialogue.

"The scene would be over in thirty seconds if you were both on the same page," the screenwriter shrugged.

"Everyone is going to hate Lena because of this," Alex pointed out.

"It's okay, Alex. As long as I get to be here, I'm cool with it," Lena said sacrificially.

"You only get three minutes of screen time," Alex told her.

"And I will savor every second of it," Lena said gratefully.

"Then, we have Nia and Kelly with a cameo appearance," the screenwriter continued. "We'll give Kelly the Guardian shield to block some falling debris on someone."

"So, no James?" Kara asked disappointed.

"James agreed to only four episodes this season," the producer replied.

"You can't get him back for Crisis, not even a cameo?" Kara asked.

"No, he basically told me to go fuck myself and that he was moving back to LA," the producer frowned.

"I find it interesting that Nia didn't dream about this Crisis. I mean, isn't that her job?" Hank asked.

"It's not nearly as exciting if you all are properly prepared and ready to go for this Crisis. I prefer chaos and confusion," the screenwriter replied.

"Are we going to address the fact that I'm from the future and therefore it's impossible for us to lose?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"No," the screenwriter shook his head.

"Finally some action," Kara grinned as she read the next page.

"These shadow demons are anti-matter based?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Sure, whatever," the screenwriter said dismissively.

"Wait, is the Anti-Monitor from the anti-matter universe or just using anti-matter for his own purposes?" Brainiac 5 asked.

There was a long awkward pause. "Yes," the screenwriter said finally.

"You don't know what the fuck you're doing, do you?" Kara chided.

"A lot of the action scenes will be cheap CGI so most of the fighting will be throwing stuff at the screen," the producer told them.

"Can't the Flash just take them all out in a split second?" Alex asked.

"He does but only at the end. We need to make sure the other characters have something to do," the screenwriter answered.

"Holy fuck, Oliver dies on my show in the first episode? A lot of people are going to be pissed," Kara laughed.

"I think it's stunning and brave, actually," the screenwriter said defensively. "It's completely unexpected, a real shocker."

"Ah, you're going for the Rian Johnson strategy," Kara realized. "So, Oliver fights alone for about a minute...and this stalls the shadow demons enough to save one billion more people."

"That's correct. His sacrifice is like a really big deal," the screenwriter said.

"That kind of implies you could evacuate an entire planet in less than ten minutes," Kara pointed out. "I mean, that's some impressive logistics."

"The main point I'm making here is that Oliver's death was not in vain...until part 3. Then, it will be in vain," the screenwriter said.

"You know what? Fuck it," Kara said tossing the script on the floor.

"And that's a wrap. So, what do you think?" the producer asked.

"I think the Anti-Monitor should make an appearance at the beginning, tell the audience what he wants, and set the stakes like Avengers Infinity War," Kara said.

"We've decided that the Anti-Monitor won't make an appearance until the end of part 2 as a cameo and not actually show himself doing anything until part 4," the producer replied.

"Maybe some minions with a personality like Avengers Infinity War?" Kara suggested.

"Nah," the producer shook his head.

"So, no villain, no minions, just a white energy wave," Alex clarified.

"Yeah," the producer nodded.

"I don't want to tell you how to do your job," Kara said condescendingly. "But it's always better to show rather than tell, alright. You could show the Anti-Monitor kicking the Monitor's ass to show how strong he is and what his mission is right off the bat in the beginning. You could show Parriah witnessing it so he can tell everyone else. You could have an Anti-Monitor defector that gives us more insight into his goals and personality. We could have scenes where characters have to choose whether a loved one dies in order to prevent the Anti-Monitor from achieving his goal. We could have a philosophical debate on whether it's okay to trade lives if it's for the common good."

"Am I talking crazy here?" Kara asked her side of the table.

"Not this time," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Yeah...we're going to have to take a hard pass on all of that," the producer told her.

"So, what are we doing in part 2?" Alex asked.

"Only Kara and Hank will be returning for the next parts," the producer said.

"Ain't that a bitch?" Kara mocked Alex and gave Hank a hive-five.

"But I'm the smartest being in the universe," Brainiac 5 said confused.

"We'll have Lex Luthor take your role," the producer told him.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Lena wondered.

"It's complicated," the screenwriter said to her.

"And we're out of time," the producer said looking at his watch.

"This is some bullshit," Alex said displeased.

"Hey, it's cool. You know what will brighten things up? Let's go to our favorite bar and get drunk as fuck," Kara suggested.

"I'm with you on that, Supergirl," Hank agreed as they exited the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was inspired by the behind-the-scenes footage of Game of Thrones actors pissed-off by Season 8's script. It's also a little dig on those falling over themselves on how awesome the writing for Crisis was. The next episode is the real Adventures version of Crisis.


	161. Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl faces off against the Anti-Monitor's forces while Earth-38 is evacuated.

Space and time tore open as tens of thousands of fighters, thousands of battleships, and a metallic spherical object beyond comprehension came through. The Dyson sphere contained an anti-matter star inside it allowing it to collect 400 yottawatts or four hundred million billion billion watts of energy. The Dyson sphere extended 1 AU or 100 million miles from its anti-matter star. The surface area of the Dyson sphere was equivalent to 550 million times the surface area of Earth. The Dyson sphere was completely solid and heavily armored on the outside with countless ion cannons, trenches, fighter hangers, and city structures. All of the anti-matter ships were shielded to avoid matter particles from impacting them. Inside the Dyson sphere's crust was an entire civilization of quadrillions of diverse alien species from the anti-matter universe. They all answered to their leader: **The Anti-Monitor.**

On a city structure that resembled a metallic fortress in space, the Anti-Monitor sat on his throne. He eyed the Earth he was targeting with telescopic vision. His head was bald, his face deathly pale, his eyes glowed blue, and his skin looked ancient with heavy wrinkles. He wore similar armor to the Monitor. This was a being as old as the universe itself. Unlike his brother, he had no reason to hide his ancient appearance from suspicious and skeptical humans.

"Let's end this game, brother. Come to me," the Anti-Monitor said softly. He then made a motion with his hand.

An anti-matter torpedo fired from one of his battleships. The torpedo, like all of the ships, was shielded from matter particles hitting it. The torpedo quickly accelerated to lightspeed straight for Earth. The Monitor waited patiently as the torpedo finally hit the Earth. As the torpedo entered the planet's atmosphere, its shield continued to protect it until it hit the surface. Once it impacted, the torpedo went straight to the planet's core and detonated in a matter/anti-matter explosion. The atmosphere instantly became super-hot frying the entire surface, the crust liquified, and the planet became a molten sphere. Within an instant, Earth 9 was gone.

The Anti-Monitor watched passively for any reaction to the mass genocide he had caused. "When there was nothing, the Anti-Monitor sighed. His massive fleet then created a portal in space-time where it disappeared to another universe.

* * *

**Crisis on Infinite Earths**

**Rise of Supergirl**

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Metropolis**

One particular night, a raving lunatic held a sign and shouted at people. "The end of the world is licking at our heels. Soon we will be nothing but dust twisting and writhing in space. Repent, you sinful fucks! Not even Supergirl will save you!"

"Oh really?" Supergirl smirked as she landed near him.

"Yeah," he said super-seriously.

"Well, a broken clock is right twice a day," Karina mocked.

"I don't get it," the protestor said to her.

"You don't have to," Karina rolled her eyes. A dragon then descended upon them and started firing fireballs at the people on the streets.

The dragon landed and fired on Karina and the protestor. Karina used her cape to shield the protestor "You're doing the Lord's work. Go bring the good news somewhere else," Karina ordered him.

The dragon snarled at Karina. Without hesitation, she fired heat vision at Spike, the dragon, blasting him to chared pieces. Karina then received a signal from the DEO and immediately took off towards the DEO. As she landed, she met up with Brainiac 5.

"The dragon was on the no-kill list," Brainiac 5 scolded her.

"How was I supposed to know?" Karina threw up her hands.

"We'll just have to clone it," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Brainiac 5 and Karina met up with Alex and eyed the viewing screen. "One of my units on Earth-9 sent out a distress signal before it was destroyed. It's safe to assume that Earth-9 is no more," Brainiac 5 said.

"My God. What are we dealing with?" Alex asked.

"Unknown, the Earths are destroyed faster than we can determine the method," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, no warning system," Alex realized. "What stops our Earth from being destroyed?"

"If you are destroyed, you won't be able to reset the timeline," Karina pointed out.

Brainiac 5 smirked at that. "You assume my real self is actually on Earth?"

"Cut the crap. What's our plan?" Alex asked.

"I believe these mass genocides have a purpose. It is to lure someone out, in this case, the Monitor and his forces. The Monitor can go from one universe to the next making him a very difficult target to destroy," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why Earth?" Karina asked.

"There must be something of significant symbolic value to this planet," Brainiac 5 figured. "What we need is a planetary shield capable of withstanding the Anti-Monitor's attack."

"Wait, I thought the Anti-Monitor destroyed entire universes with an anti-matter wave," Alex said.

"That's impossible," Karina doubted.

"That is a fair descriptor. That would be unfeasible, unthinkable, absurd, outlandish, whatever you choose to call it," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Our universe is nearly 93 billion light-years across and is expanding faster than the speed of light. There is no energy in all of creation that could destroy all matter within the universe or reach every corner of it. Even if there was an energy powerful enough, it would never reach us. Even if it did reach us, it would be instantaneous without warning."

"So, Kara was just fucking with me. Good to know she can still joke around during a major...," Alex sighed.

"Crisis," Hank finished for her suddenly appearing in the DEO.

"Excellent timing," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"I know, right?" Hank smiled. "The Monitor is testing me to see if I'm ready for this."

"Because it's all about you, isn't it?" Alex scolded.

"Actually, it's all about me," Brainiac 5 smirked.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

In Metropolis, citizens worked around the clock to build a massive tower around the already existing World-Trade Center skyscraper. Other towers were being constructed around the world with the same diligence. Supergirl (wearing pants) and Brainiac 5 oversaw the construction.

"Program Myriad so that minorities, non-Christians, and sexual deviants are given lower-level tasks," Kara ordered him.

"Everyone is controlled by me via Myriad. It will make no difference," Brainiac 5 said.

"It will be written for all time that men stood against a tyrant and prevailed. They will know who it was that secured victory and I want only desirable groups of people to take credit for it," Kara argued.

"This would be an inefficient use of human resources," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Am I in command or not?" Kara asked him.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 allowed and programed Myriad to do as Kara asked. Immediately, the people in the cities began to reorganize their taskings.

The two watched passively as the towers became active giving Earth-2 a powerful shield. "The shield will not be able to stand up to the Anti-Monitor's fleet."

"It will give us time to escape in case the Anti-Monitor only fires a warning shot," Kara replied.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Argo City**

On the asteroid city of Argo, Lois mocked Clark as he changed his hybrid son's diapers. "Superman, champion of Earth, who faced off against Doomsday, defeated General Zod, and foiled Lex Luthor has finally met his match: a dirty diaper. What do you think?"

"I think the delivery was fine but the writing is ripped off from Smallville and is also a bit cliche," Clark said honestly.

"Is it front-page news?" Lois asked.

"No, no it's not," Clark shook his head.

"If only the citizens of Earth could see Kal-El struggling with diapers," Lois mocked.

"I will remind you, Miss Lane, I have no powers here," Clark said having used all of his reserves foolishly.

"Don't be blaming this on the red sun, honey," Lois countered.

"That would make sense if we had a red sun. We're a floating asteroid in interstellar space. There is no sun," Clark reminded her as he put the baby down in his crib.

The two made out for a little while as Brainiac 5 casually took the baby and then portaled himself away. "Wait, where's the baby?" Lois wondered.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Gotham City**

Several heavily armed Rabbit men decided this was the night to conduct a bank robbery. Batwoman suddenly landed on the bank van. The Rabbit gang immediately fired on her with automatic rifles. Batwoman quickly made short work of them shooting them in the head, slicing their necks with her wrist blades, or punching a hole through their chest with her projectile grappling gun. Batwoman went over to the last living Rabbit and put her boot on his chest.

"Okay, I'll talk," he gasped.

"The time for talking is over," Batwoman said to him and then shot him in the forehead.

Lyla aka Harbinger suddenly appeared before her. "Batwoman, the multiverse is in great danger. You are needed."

"Well, finally some respect," Batwoman smirked.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Metropolis**

Harbinger then suddenly appeared in the DEO. "Stop where you are, put your hands behind your head, and get on your knees," Alex quickly ordered as Harbinger appeared.

Suddenly, Mia, Oliver, Batwoman, Superman, and Lois all appeared. "Someone took our son," Lois said tearfully to Karina.

Karina gave Lois an awkward hug not recognizing her or having any relationship with her. "Do not fret. I have your son," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You better have a God damn explanation!" Lois yelled at him.

"Your son is in another universe that also happens to be in the future. Consider it an insurance policy for your cooperation, Kal-El," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"If I could swear, I would right now," Superman said peeved.

"You give me back my son, right now," Lois banged on Brainiac 5's chest.

"In the event, you all die, he will be well taken care of in the Brainiac way," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Lois said angrily.

Batwoman punched Lyla to the face stunning her. "That's for transporting me without my permission." Batwoman then eyed the group in front of her. "Can you imagine if I joked around about beating up rabbits right after learning that your mother and entire race was dead?"

"It would be a little insensitive and tone-deaf," Karina agreed.

Batwoman then gave Karina a heartfelt embrace. "Well, since the Harbinger is finally here I guess we should stop fucking around," Batwoman said.

"Indeed, it is time," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Time for what?" Alex questioned.

Batwoman took off her mask revealing herself as Kara. "You all can call me Kara," Kara smirked.

"Wait, you're Batwoman?" Alex asked confused.

"The Batwoman that can never be killed that also happens to be married to Bruce Wayne? I figured you would have caught on by now," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Then who are you?" Alex asked Karina.

"I am a clone of Kara using the Harun-El. Kara is my twin sister and if you allow me, I wish to be a sister to you as well," Karina said sincerely switching back to her Russian accent.

Alex eyed Kara and then back to Karina. She then noticed for the first time that the scar on Karina's left eyebrow was missing. All of the Karas of all of the universes had that scar back from when Kara was a child on Krypton but this clone did not. "It really is true," Alex realized.

"I'm Mia. I'm Oliver's daughter," she introduced herself awkwardly.

"I never knew he had a daughter," Hank said skeptically.

"He says that a lot," Mia said annoyed.

"I don't have time to process all of your bullshit, right now," Alex said to Kara and Karina. "You, start talking," Alex ordered Lyla.

* * *

The heroes entered the conference room while Lyla gave a power-point presentation. "These crullers are delicious," Kara said to Karina still wearing the Batwoman suit.

"Sit down and pay attention," Alex scolded both of them.

"We're making our stand on Earth-2. A planetary shield is now in operation around the planet. Now that we know it works, we can begin construction of planetary shields on other Earths including this one," Lyla said.

"We're going to need a bigger team," Hank said obviously.

"Yeah, where is Barry? Where are the Legends?" Oliver asked.

"They're doing reconnaissance," Lyla replied.

"Oh really?" Kara scoffed as she stuffed her face with another cruller. "That sounds like bullshit."

"I'm headed to check up on them now," Lyla said and then disappeared.

"Thanks for all of you coming by. I know together we will prevail," Kara said and then started laughing.

"Damn it, Kara, this is serious," Alex scolded her.

"Alright, alright," Kara slapped the table. "Barney, activate Myriad and get the ball rolling with those towers," Kara ordered.

"Wait...what?" Alex thought she misheard.

"There will be exceptions for all us heroes," Kara smirked.

"That's not the point. You're making everyone your slave. This is what we fought Lena against," Alex said passionately.

"I trust Barney more than I trust Lena on this. When the bullets start flying all that political bullshit goes out the window," Kara told her.

"Myriad has been activated," Brainiac 5 reported to Kara.

"Get them to work," Kara ordered.

Lyla then reappeared with Flash, White Canary, and Atom Man.

* * *

As the heroes made small talk, Brainiac 5 came over to Hank. "Myriad only works on humans. I require ships to evacuate important people off this planet in case the shields fail."

"Every alien refugee came here on a ship," Hank pointed out.

"They may not be so cooperative after what they endured by the US government last year," Brainiac 5 noted.

"I'll persuade them to give them up or I'll kick their asses," Hank assured him and took off to the lab to meet with Alex.

"The President has been informed. He's talking to world leaders. It's been a little difficult since we've managed to piss-off the entire G-20," Alex said to Hank as he entered.

"Good," Hank nodded.

"We can't just evacuate the whole planet," Alex said flustered.

"Barney has a list of the most useful people on the planet. I'm happy to say I'm on that list. So are you," Hank said to her.

"Wait, Barney gets to decide who lives and who dies?" Alex asked incredulously.

"He is an impartial machine that uses cold logic instead of emotion," Hank said simply.

"I've worked with Barney longer than you. He is a sick fuck. He just kidnapped Superman's kid," Alex pointed out.

"And Superman is still with us," Hank replied.

* * *

On the balcony, Superman was brooding over his powerlessness. Kara, now wearing her Supergirl uniform, walked up to him. "I'm sorry about your son," Kara lied.

"I feel like a fool. I thought I could give up the cape and just have everything I ever wanted. And now this Earth and every other Earth are in danger. Jonathon is out there somewhere in another universe in another time where I can't protect him...and a part of me can't help but think I deserve this for thinking I could have so much, that anyone could," Superman said.

"Well, yeah, you left Earth and left me with this mess of a planet. I've had to reset the timeline two times because of things that happened that were fucked up. But you know what, you don't owe this world a God damn thing. You can be this world's angel or sit on your ass in Argo. Never feel guilty for living your life the way you want," Kara said to him.

"What about 'With great power comes great responsibility'?" Superman asked her.

"Some nerd came up with that shit. We're going to get through this one way or another. I know because I lived on this Earth at this very spot a thousand years from now. This Anti-Monitor is a villain of the week, a fucking t-shirt. Have faith in me, Kal. I am the most powerful being in the universe, in any universe, and I will save the day," Kara said.

"Kara, how can you be so hopeful?" Superman asked amazed at her.

"You see these guns," Kara said displaying her feminine arms. "Look, I got museum exhibits, theater productions, movie deals, and one of the highest-rated shows on CW. I've shared everything I have to this world whether they like it or not. Krypton isn't just a place, it's a sprit, and right now I'm pumping that spirit into every human under Myriad," Kara grinned.

"Your mother...is proud of you in some ways," Superman told her.

Kara rolled her eyes at that. "I guess I'll take it."

"I need you to ask Barney to get back my son," Superman said to her.

"Not happening. You're my bitch now," Kara told him.

* * *

Oliver strolled around the city with Barry. "If you're so fast, why are you always late!" Oliver raged.

"Lyla had us do some recon on the quantum towers. Hey, you remember that newspaper in the vault that screamed 'CRISIS'?" Barry asked him.

"Yeah, so?" Oliver wondered.

"The Monitor came to me and confirmed the newspaper's headline. In this crisis, I'm supposed to die," Barry revealed.

"No," Oliver shook his head.

"No?" Barry wondered.

"Only I die. It's my thing, not anyone else," Oliver said. "We need to talk! Hey, right now!" he yelled at the sky.

Barry looked around embarrassed as Oliver continued to yell. "Okay, I'm going to go now...like really quickly."

* * *

**Monitor Realm**

Oliver found himself in the realm of the Monitor after having a little chat with Barry Allen. "We're past the time for discussion, Oliver," Monitor said annoyed.

"You and I had an agreement. I die but Barry and Kara live," Oliver said pissed-off upon hearing that Barry had also been told he would die too.

"Yes, to keep the cosmic balance," Monitor said vaguely.

"So why are you telling Barry he's going to die?" Oliver asked.

"Because Kara is doing all she can to keep you alive. One of you three must die, but I cannot stop free will. I cannot stop Kara from trying to save your life. She is not taking this threat seriously," Monitor said.

"You need to stop playing games with me. You need to tell me why the Anti-Monitor is doing this and how do I stop him," Oliver insisted.

"Not knowing what you are fighting means you will prepare for every possibility because this threat brings with it the annihilation of all life and all realities. Do you now understand the scope of the danger we all face?" Monitor asked him.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Metropolis**

Lena looked out her window at the people working on the quantum tower, like drones. "This is such bullshit," she muttered. Alex then waltzed in.

"You here to arrest me during the apocalypse?" Lena rolled her eyes. "Or are you here to kill me because you weren't successful the other day."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Lena. I was trying to stop you from using Myriad," Alex said honestly.

"Right, so what's this shit?" Lena asked, pointing out the city population.

"I'm still processing all of it. I just found out that Supergirl cloned herself and that she and her clone have been impersonating each other. Barney just kidnapped Superman's son. I don't know what the fuck is going on any longer but what I do know is that Supergirl and Barney are the only ones that can save us," Alex said to her.

The wheels in Lena's head started to turn on this. "She went to all this effort to stop me from knowing her true identity to the point of cloning herself," Lena said dismayed.

"Look, I didn't know about it either," Alex said.

"It's almost flattering in a way," Lena said thoughtfully.

"The Anti-Monitor could arrive in our universe at any time. We're using quantum towers to try to shield the planet but we have a contingency plan to evacuate the planet. In order to do that, we need your help," Alex said to her.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. But you have to understand that I've known Kara for fifteen years and in all those years, she's lied, mocked, and belittled me. So, whatever hurt you're feeling right now, you need to suck it up because if you don't we're all fucked," Alex said passionately.

"Well, if the world is at stake then, of course, I'll help. What do you need me to do?" Lena asked.

* * *

The Anti-Monitor's fleet arrived at Earth-38 and fired off an anti-matter torpedo straight towards Earth. "The Anti-Monitor fleet has arrived. Safe to assume they have already fired," Brainiac 5 radioed to Kara and Karina standing on top of the quantum tower.

"I trust you will do the reset if the shield fails," Kara radioed back.

"Of course...but try your best anyway," Brainiac 5 replied.

The anti-matter torpedo hit Earth's shield in a brilliant explosion. The shield protected the Earth from the gamma rays caused by the impact. The Anti-Monitor's fleet then launched thousands of fighters towards the Earth to penetrate the shield and take down the towers.

"We have incoming fighters," Brainiac 5 radioed to Kara and Karina.

"Stay here in case any get through," Kara ordered Karina and took off into space.

As the fighters reached Earth, Kara went a few Prime levels creating an aura that was the size of Jupiter. Some of the fighters braved through the aura and exploded upon impact. Most other fighters pulled away just in time. The battleships then fired continuous shots at Kara with all of them missing or absorbed into the bright light. From the Earth, Kara's aura dominated the sky. Alex, Lena, Kelly, Nia, and James stared at it in wonder.

The battleships stopped firing their ion cannons and switched to torpedos and sonic charges. They exploded as they hit Kara's aura in powerful megaton explosions from matter/anti-matter reactions. Kara fired back with heat vision that was absorbed by the battleship's shields.

Kara then focused, creating a mini-black hole around herself. Her aura spun around her body at incredible speed. The fighters became pulled in by the black hole and were incinerated by the event horizon. The tides on the Earth became significantly higher than usual and the Earth shook from being so close to Kara.

Formations of fighters fired on the shield until they opened a hole and then went through. With their shields up, they didn't immediately annihilate in the matter atmosphere. As they approached the towers, Karina, Superman, Atom Man, Flash, Oliver, and Mia were on guard.

"If you cause any of their shields to go down, they will instantly annihilate with matter causing an explosion that will destroy the east coast, the towers, and will most assuredly kill you all," Brainiac 5 radioed them.

"So, what the fuck do we do?" Oliver asked him.

"Fight...defensively," Brainiac 5 shrugged.

"I got this," Flash said spinning around the tower so fast it created a tornado vortex. The fighters pulled away from the tower before they could get hit. They then scattered as if looking for something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hank had recruited a sizeable fleet all over the world in a remarkable time. Humans under Myriad calmly entered the ship. Families were separated as Brainiac 5 only chose the strongest, smartest, healthiest, and most fit to be sent to Earth-2. With Alex and Lena cooperating, a giant portal opened allowing the ships to go through.

In Space, the Anti-Monitor fleet except the Dyson sphere got close to Earth as the fighters finished their patrols. Kara powered down her black hole and stared down the fleet of battleships. On his fortress, the Anti-Monitor stared at Kara and then twitched as he sensed something. The Anti-Monitor pointed his hand at Earth and fired. The beam hit the planetary shield causing the towers to overload. The towers all around the world sparked and collapsed as they overloaded.

"The battle is lost," Monitor said to all the heroes on a rooftop near the broken towers. "We must retreat and save our resources for battles yet to come," he said to them.

The Anti-Monitor eyed his brother on Earth. "I have finally found you, my brother," he said pleased.

"Talk to me. I've come to bargain," Kara said to him.

The Anti-Monitor ignored her and fired again on the planet completely destroying it in a powerful explosion. As soon as the planet was destroyed, there was a flash of light and then it was back to before.

"Talk to me. I've come to bargain," Kara said again.

The Anti-Monitor gave her a curious look and then lazily blasted the Earth to space debris. As before, the Earth went back to before. "Talk to me. I've come to bargain," Kara said once more.

The Anti-Monitor sensed the timeline resetting but was none-the-less bound to three dimensions. "What is your proposal?" he asked her in Kryptonian.

"Leave my Earth alone and I promise to kill the Monitor if he ever returns here," Kara offered.

"Before I can allow my brother to die, I must have his knowledge," the Anti-Monitor replied.

"Then I'll kick his ass and hand him over to you," Kara offered.

"This is acceptable...Kryptonian," the Anti-Monitor allowed.

The Anti-Monitor and his fleet then departed for another universe.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 monitored the situation with the ships. The refugee ships went through the portal having collected three billion souls Brainiac 5 had considered useful. As soon as the Anti-Monitor was gone, he shut down the portal via Hope that Lena had been using. As soon as they arrived on Earth 2, the confused humans were then put under Myriad again and began working once more in an efficient matter. In accordance with Kara's instructions, Kelly and her brother James went to work as janitors.

Brainiac 5 units, all wearing black leather jackets and shades, by the hundreds, marched in formation through the portal and then scattered as they went to designated places for them to work and collect information.

The Monitor regrouped with all of his heroes he had transported himself excluding the Supergirls he knew he could no longer trust. "The planet now has three billion more people from Earth-38 that can be put to good use," the Monitor said pleased.

Pariah then appeared next to the Monitor. "I got to tell you...I've seen some fucked up shit these last few weeks."

"Nash?" Barry wondered.

"Once upon a time. Nash is no more. Now, I am simply a man serving his penance. I am now Pariah," he said.

Kara (wearing pants) walked into the room. "About time you all showed up," she said to them. Kara eyed Oliver curiously. "So, you're still alive. Good."

"This is not how it is supposed to be. This is not what I foresaw," the Monitor admitted.

"Things are turning out differently than expected," Pariah agreed.

"That's because you didn't take into account me," Kara smirked.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Gotham**

Kara, wearing civilians, entered the Bat-Cave under Wayne tower and found Kate practicing her Batarang skills. "Time to go to Earth-2," Kara ordered her.

"What use am I in a fight against a space fleet and a god?" Kate asked.

"You may not be useful in a fight but you're useful to me," Kara told her. "Now, put on the new suit."

Kate nodded and proceeded to get into the new Batwoman suit. She then turned the suit on and immediately her knuckles and bat symbol glowed green. Kara eyed the suit pleased with it. "Don't turn the suit on unless I tell you to," Kara said seriously.

"Got it," Kate said turning it off.

"You ready to kick some ass?" Kara asked her.

"Fuck yeah," Kate smiled.


	162. Crisis of Infinite Earths Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth's mightiest heroes make their stand on Earth-2 as the Anti-Monitor closes in on them.

**Earth-99**

**Gotham**

Kara and Kate, wearing civilian clothes, came upon Wayne Manor at night. The grounds were in a state of disrepair as the trees, bushes, and vines were out of control. "The Paragon of Courage seems a little afraid of yard work," Kate remarked.

"Best to allow me to do the talking," Kara said as they came to the door.

Kate knocked on the door and the two waited for someone to answer. When no one did, Kate gave Kara a look. "Mind kicking the door in?"

"That would be rude," Kara said and then gently forced it open. She then closed the door behind them as they walked in.

The two strolled around the empty mansion looking for Bruce. "Hey, Alfred, you're slipping," Kara shouted through the halls. The two then entered a hall featuring statues of various time periods and cultures.

"This is bad-ass," Kara remarked as she saw them all.

Kate looked at an African Zulu warrior statue. "This guy must be the king of the whicker people," she said ignorantly. "And where could this be from?" she pointed out another.

"It's Japanese," a voice from behind said.

"Holy shit!" Kara and Kate said together completely startled by a short, slender, nearly bald man that appeared to be in his sixties.

"How do you know?" Kate asked him.

"Because I bought it in Japan," he said simply.

"And who are you?" Kate demanded.

"Oh, sorry, Bruce Wayne," he said offering his hand to her.

"Kate Kane," Kate said awkwardly shaking his hand.

"Kara Danvers," Kara said more confidently.

"I've read your work. I like it. I like it a lot," Bruce complimented Kara.

"Can I have a grant?" Kara joked.

Bruce chuckled at that. "Amazing what you've done with the place," Kara said to him.

"I know," Bruce nodded. "So, now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, what the fuck are you two doing in my house?"

"Well, it has to do with the multiverse coming to an end," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Oh, the Crisis, right," Bruce nodded unconcernedly."You want to stay for dinner? I can make you two some soup and open a wine bottle if that's alright."

"Sure, sounds great," Kara agreed.

"Yeah, great," Bruce repeated and walked off.

Kara and Kate waited for him to exit. "This guy is fucking weird. He's nothing like my Bruce," Kate said.

"He's a fucking legend is what he is. Just go with it," Kara said to her.

The three of them ended up in a large dining hall with a long table. Bruce was at the end of the table, Kate was at the start of it, and Kara was in the middle. "How's the soup?" Bruce asked softly.

"What?" Kate asked from across the table.

"I said, "How's the soup?'" he repeated himself a little louder.

"Great!" Kate shouted back. "Could you maybe pass the salt?"

"I got it," Kara volunteered, taking the salt shaker from one side of the table to the other.

"Thanks, Kara. It's been hard since Alfred passed," Bruce said appreciatively.

"I am so sorry. In my universe, he's still alive and doing well," Kara said.

"That's good to hear," Bruce said somberly. "So, did you have any difficulty finding the house?"

"No problem at all," Kara assured him.

"Good," Bruce said pleased.

"Do you actually like eating here?" Kate asked bluntly.

"Kate!" Kara hissed.

"It's okay, Kara. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever been in this room before," Bruce said looking around.

"Is he for real?" Kate whispered to Kara.

"Be cool," Kara whispered back to her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Bruce asked them.

"Yes," Kara smiled.

"Sure, after dinner," Bruce agreed, taking his sweet time with his soup.

* * *

Bruce took the two down to the Bat-Cave under Wayne Manor and turned the lights on freaking out the bats. "Paragon of Courage, huh? That's a new one," Bruce said to them.

"Well, you did kick a lot of ass for just being a human," Kara said condescendingly.

"I guess I did," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"So, what's your kill-count, Bruce?" Kara asked.

"To be completely honest with you, I've lost count," Bruce shrugged.

"I thought Batman didn't kill," Kate said naively.

"Well, I should know. _I'm_ _Batman_ ," Bruce told her off.

"So, when did you start killing people?" Kate asked shocked and appalled.

"I'd have to say, 1989. Around that time," Bruce recalled.

"Ever thought to not kill people?" Kate asked.

Bruce looked up thoughtfully. "No, can't say I have."

"I don't blame you," Kara said to him.

"So, what do you do these days, Bruce?" Kate asked.

"Well, sometimes I put on charity balls, go to company board meetings, horseback riding, and at night I look for criminals to beat up," Bruce said simply.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Kate wondered.

"I don't know, maybe," Bruce shrugged.

Kara and Kate looked upon the old Batman costume. It wasn't made of Kevlar or anything special, just smooth rubber. "It's a beauty," Kara complimented.

"So, you want me to put that on and save the multiverse?" Bruce asked sitting down in his chair.

"Yeah, we need you, right now," Kate said urgently.

"I'll think about it," Bruce promised.

"That isn't good enough, damn it," Kate said to him.

"Actually, we're here because I need you to train Kate. She's to be the new Batwoman of Gotham in my universe," Kara interjected.

"What happened to the Batman of your universe?" Bruce asked.

"He's in the process of rebooting," Kara said.

"Ah, I see," Bruce understood.

"Wait...what?" Kate wondered.

"That paragon stuff is bullshit, Kate. It's just a way to get all the heroes out running around," Kara revealed.

"So what is our plan to stop the Anti-Monitor?" Kate asked.

"Me obviously," Kara rolled her eyes. "Once you're trained up, you can come back into the so-called fight."

"What does she already know?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing, zip, nada, shit," Kara replied.

"That's a good place to start," Bruce said pleased.

"So, who taught you?" Kate asked Bruce.

"No one. One terrible stormy night, I decided to be Batman and now I am," Bruce said to her.

"Okay," Kate said weirded out by him.

"Have fun. I'll be back for you later," Kara said walking out of the cave.

Bruce eyed Kate wondering what to make of her. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he asked her.

"No," Kate replied taken aback.

"You will," Bruce promised her.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

Kara found Alex at the bar drowning away her sorrows. "What's got you down? I saved our Earth like a boss," Kara said to her.

"I'm grateful. You saved all of our lives, yet again. I'm just mad at myself and a little sad," Alex said honestly.

"For what?" Kara asked getting a shot herself.

"Because no matter how many years we've known each other and all the adventures that we have had, you still lie and manipulate me to achieve your ends," Alex said sadly.

"Come on, Alex. It's not your fault," Kara told her.

"Maybe if I had been a better sister, you wouldn't be so fucked up," Alex said bitterly.

"Look, Alex, there's plenty of blame to go around for this. There are my parents, your parents, all the crazy mutant kids at Midvale High I put down, Cat Grant, Hank, James, Winn, Barney, and my Insane family," Kara listed off.

"Why did you clone yourself and why did you hide it from me?" Alex asked bluntly.

"To protect you when I'm gone. I figured that if you knew and saw her around, you would be constantly reminded that I won't always be here. I know I've been a terrible sister to you. If not for our history, you wouldn't even consider me a friend. I just figured, if I cloned myself, you could have the super-sister you deserve," Kara said.

Alex eyed Kara with tears in her eyes. "Why can't you stop being the way you are?"

"Why can't you stop being gay?" Kara shot back.

Alex smiled in spite of herself. "So, she has all your powers but none of your memories. And...you just handed her over to the Russians?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Kara nodded. "But her allegiance isn't just to Russia. It's the whole world."

"Any more secrets?" Alex asked her.

"No," Kara lied.

"Kara, with everything going on, you're not the sister I deserve," Alex shook her head.

"Thanks," Kara said bitterly.

"But you are the sister I need," Alex clarified and gave Kara a hug.

* * *

The next morning, Kara eyed all the people under Myriad working on a new weapon out the window as Supergirl while listening to Ludwig Beethoven music. "The design replicates Mon-El's Spirit bomb technique by extracting all the energy from the bio-mass, the land, and the atmosphere into a singularity. If deployed, it could be enough to kill the Anti-Monitor," Brainiac 5 said.

"Bio-mass includes the people?" Kara questioned as she turned off the music.

"Yes, the spirit bomb is more powerful the more lifeforms there are on the planet. Once the spirit bomb has completely extracted all of the energy from the planet's surface, the planet will become lifeless and uninhabitable," Brainiac 5 continued.

Kara watched as Hank led more refugee ships from doomed Earths to Earth-2. "There are now over ten billion humans on the planet with more coming in every hour," Brainiac 5 said.

"Does J'onn know?" Kara asked.

"No," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"Keep the ships coming. I want as much power as I can get," Kara ordered.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 agreed. "However, we should also consider quality over quantity."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"A mere human has very little spiritual energy. Heroes like Superman and yourself have much higher levels while taking up the same amount of space," Brainiac 5 said.

"Then we should bring all of these heroes here," Kara reasoned.

"I agree," the Monitor interrupted.

Kara eyed the Monitor suspiciously. "The heroes will try to stop what we're doing. Keep them occupied."

"I shall endeavor to do so but the Anti-Monitor is already here," the Monitor said grimly.

* * *

The Anti-Monitor fleet suddenly appeared just outside Earth-2's solar system. The immense gravity of the Dyson sphere holding the anti-matter star began to perturb the Ort Cloud throwing asteroids towards the inner solar system or ejecting them entirely. The Dyson sphere deployed metal planetoid stations that proceeded to orbit the massive structure. Swarms of drones orbited the Dyson sphere collecting information on their new target.

In the Monitor realm, the Monitor, Kara, and Brainiac 5 eyed the impressive fleet. "We don't have time to finish the weapon or evacuate. We strike now," Kara said forcefully.

"I do not believe that even you can defeat the Anti-Monitor by yourself," the Monitor doubted.

"Can I teleport inside the Dyson sphere?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Too heavily shielded," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"Why is it positioned so far away?" Kara wondered.

"They're just outside the Heliopause, a dense plasma envelope from the sun," Brainiac 5 said.

"A shield to keep would-be heroes from approaching," the Monitor assumed.

"Except me," Kara replied. She then turned to Brainiac 5. "If I don't make it back, send my love to my husband."

"I'll tell him personally," Brainiac 5 promised.

"You are a great warrior, Kara Zor-El. I hate to lose you," the Monitor frowned.

"One way or another, the war ends here," Kara said to them.

The three then came back to where they were before in Kara's office. Kara and Brainiac 5 went over to the building that housed the massive White Lantern battery. Kara placed her hand inside the battery and collected her ring. Upon putting it on her finger, her uniform became white except for the outline of her crest which remained dark. Kara then strolled with Brainiac 5 to the city square. Alex came out to meet her.

"What are you about to do?" she asked her.

"Just going for an enthusiastic walk," Kara replied.

"You weren't even going to tell me. You're going to fight the Anti-Monitor alone," Alex said upset. "You could die."

Kara came over to her and put her hands on hers. "You want a loving sister and a morally perfect hero. I cannot give you what you seek. I never could. Goodbye."

"Kara!" Alex shouted after her as she flew off.

As she left Earth's atmosphere, Kara created a white energy field around her and then used the ring's powers to warp faster-than-light towards the Anti-Monitor's fleet.

Kara exited the wormhole and went straight for the Dyson sphere. A swarm of drones immediately went after her incinerating themselves as they got close to her shield. The battleships immediately fired at her missing her as she passed them by. The Dyson sphere itself fired unceasingly from its surface. Kara's shield absorbed the beams as she approached. Kara extended her right arm and fired at the Dyson sphere with everything she had. The powerful shields of the Dyson sphere blocked her pure white beam for a few seconds before she was able to penetrate it. The beam then hit the thick armor of the Dyson sphere and turned it molten red. Kara kept it up until she blasted a sizable hole in the Dyson sphere's hull.

With the opening wide enough, Kara flew through the hole and saw the inside of the Dyson sphere. There, she saw cities housing quadrillions of alien beings from all over the anti-matter universe on the surface of the Dyson sphere looking inward. Massive solar panels absorbed the solar radiation of the anti-matter star from the Dyson's sphere's surface. Kara flew straight for the star, her only chance of victory at light-speed. As she did, she passed by several habitable planets orbiting the star while inside the Dyson sphere. In all her years, she had never seen anything quite like it. As she got closer to the star, the planets were less habitable but still used as mining planets. It dawned on her that she was about to kill an entire universe's civilization.

Kara's energy shield protected her as she experienced the star's corona. As she was mere seconds from impacting the star, she increased her prime levels to the maximum. Her goal was to hit the star at light-speed, at full power, and with a matter/anti-matter reaction that would cause the star to go supernova. The resulting explosion would incinerate the planets, blast apart the Dyson sphere, and kill the Anti-Monitor. It would be her end, her glorious end, to take down the Anti-Monitor and end Crisis.

"For my Earth, my country, I do this for you. And yes, even for you, my love," Kara said aloud as she came close to the star's surface.

The Anti-Monitor emerged from a portal and fired a beam from his right index finger into her chest stopping her descent. The star's corona ejections exploded all around them as they hovered above the surface of the star. Kara coughed up blood and struggled against the Anti-Monitor's grip. With his left hand, he summoned her white ring off her finger. As it floated in space, it was incinerated. Kara powered down but remained able to withstand the star's intense heat and brightness.

"You were willing to sacrifice your life to achieve victory. A victory that would snuff out my civilization in an instant and even destroy the Earth of this universe," the Anti-Monitor said thoughtfully.

"In all my years, I have never seen anything like it. Impressive, quite impressive," the Anti-Monitor complimented.

Kara hissed as she struggled against him. Focusing all her power on her eyes, she fired heat vision at him. The Anti-Monitor blocked the heat vision with his left hand and overpowered her with his own beam, blinding her. Kara cried out in pain as her eyes bled.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"I am not surprised my brother didn't tell you. It's not a story he would want you to know," the Anti-Monitor said as Kara's power began to fade. The star's heat and radiation began to burn Kara's suit and skin.

"Tell me," Kara begged. "What do you want?"

The Anti-Monitor released his hold on her. Immediately, Kara sensed for his energy and tried to grab a hold of him so that the matter/anti-matter reaction would annihilate both of them. The Anti-Monitor easily avoided her strikes as explosions from the star rose around them.

"Why do you continue to fight?" the Anti-Monitor asked. "Is it pride or revenge?" he asked her.

"I fight to win. I fight because _I have_ to win," Kara said to him.

The Anti-Monitor pointed his right index finger at Kara and fired through her heart. Kara was stunned by the attack and immediately lost power. She quickly fell towards the star. The Anti-Monitor created a forcefield around her to stop her descent. "Only in death, can you understand," the Anti-Monitor said as Kara closed her eyes. He then created a portal around Kara disappearing her from view.

* * *

At HQ, Brainiac 5 detected a portal opening and closing. "It's Supergirl," he said to the others.

Superman immediately took off as the others waited for news. Superman came upon Kara's body and saw that she was clearly dead. Her uniform was torn and bloody and her skin burned. He looked her over, looking for any chance she could still be alive. Realizing she was gone, he shed tears in anguish. He slowly brought her down to the city square and allowed all the heroes to see her as he carried her body in his arms.

"No, Kara, no!" Alex said grief-stricken.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Superman said to her.

"No, Kara, you can't go. You're invincible. You can't leave me," Alex cried over her.

The Monitor eyed Kara's body and then turned to Brainiac 5. "She was our last hope."

"No, there is another," Brainiac 5 replied without emotion.

* * *

At HQ, the Monitor addressed the assembled heroes that included Ray, Sara, Mick, Oliver, Clark, Lois, Alex, and Barry. At the Monitor's side was Lyla as Harbinger. "You have suffered a horrible loss. You all have lost a great hero," the Monitor began.

"The wrong hero," Barry said bitterly.

"I do not disagree," the Monitor allowed. "But you have reasons not to lose hope: seven in fact. Across space and time, exists seven heroes, beings of the purest will that can ultimately defeat the Anti-Monitor and help save the multiverse. They are known as Paragons."

"Paragons? And you're just dropping this on us now?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Yes," the Monitor said unapologetically.

"So, plan B? It's comforting," Barry said bitterly.

"This is not how I saw events unfold but as the Anti-Monitor becomes stronger, my powers grow weaker. We must find all seven Paragons," the Monitor said.

"How about a hint?" Alex asked.

"I have four. Kara Zor-El was the Paragon of Hope," the Monitor began.

"But she died trying to save us all. What hope do we have now?" Oliver asked.

"Only one Kara Zor-El is dead. There is another with her strength," the Monitor said cryptically.

"The one from Earth X, you mean? Yeah, fuck that," Oliver said quickly.

"She could be our last resort," Ray said.

"I will never trust a Nazi like her," Barry said passionately.

"Okay, we get it. We all hate Nazis. Let's try to move this along. There are three others," Lois said reasonably.

"Indeed. Sara Lance is the Paragon of Destiny," the Monitor continued.

"Oh, that makes sense being captain of time travel," Ray agreed.

"The third is a Superman that has suffered great loss. He is the Paragon of Truth," the Monitor said.

"I'll find him," Clark volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Lois said instantly.

"And the fourth?" Ray asked.

"The other is the Bat of the future that is the Paragon of Courage," the Monitor said vaguely. "On Earth-99, Bruce Wayne has dedicated his life and body to fighting crime," the Monitor said.

"Bruce Wayne is the Dark Knight?" Ray asked dumbfounded.

"Try to keep up," Sara mocked him.

"I'll find Bruce Wayne," Alex volunteered.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Clark asked concerned for her.

"Yeah. I have to keep my mind focused on the mission or else I'll fall apart," Alex said sadly.

"We don't know what kind of Batman this one is. Be careful," Clark warned.

* * *

Alex looked over a computer showing simulations of what would happen to Earth against several anti-matter torpedos. At some point, the shields would fall and the planet would be destroyed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Alex. She meant a great deal to me as well," Lex said behind her.

Alex twirled around and pointed her pistol at his head. The Monitor was at his side. "Lena killed you," Alex said confused.

"That was a version of me that no longer exists," Lex said vaguely.

Alex fired at his head. The beam stopped midway and then faded. "Even Lex Luthor has a part to play," the Monitor told her.

"You did this? You brought this poisonous snake back?" Alex questioned him.

"I merely brought him here. It was Kara Zor-El that cloned him using the Harun-El," the Monitor explained.

"Another clone? So, you don't remember what you've done, what you put us all through, all the people you murdered?" Alex asked Lex.

"I do not," Lex confirmed.

"Is he really a clone or just another version of himself?" Alex asked the Monitor.

"His DNA is identical. As for his soul, I leave that to the philosophers," the Monitor replied.

Alex lowered her pistol at him. "Why did Kara clone you?"

"She came to realize that the Lex you hate was also a clone of the original. The original was split into two people fifteen years ago. The evil clone killed the original and took on his identity. Realizing this, Kara cloned me from the evil twin. She wanted me to be as good as he was evil. She wanted the original Lex back," Lex explained.

"And are you the original now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I was put to the test morally and psychologically and I passed them all. Maybe deep down there is still evil lurking. Maybe we all have it. I'm not here for recognition or praise. I will always be a cursed man in the face of the world. But since my creation, I've wanted to do good in the world and do penance for what my predecessor has done," Lex said sincerely.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Alex asked.

"In a Russian basement," Lex replied.

Alex gave him a dumbfounded look. "If he doesn't have the same memories as Lex, then why bring him here?" she asked the Monitor.

"It was a condition for Kara Zor-El's cooperation," the Monitor replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex said tearfully. "Wait, we can use Kara's clone as the Paragon of Hope, right?"

"Unfortunately no. By cloning herself with the Harun-El, the Kara Zor-El of Earth-38 has divided her soul in two. Only the Kara Zor-El of Earth X will do," the Monitor said.

"Yeah, fuck that," Alex disagreed. "Let's just find the other six Paragons first and then deal with Kara." Alex then used her portal gun and disappeared to Earth-99.

* * *

Barry, Oliver, and Mia met up. "You got something, Barry?" Oliver asked super-serious.

"We use the Lazerus pit and we bring Kara back," Barry said.

"Is that a real thing?" Mia wondered.

"Don't you lose your humanity or something when you do that?" Oliver recalled.

"Kara had no humanity," Barry reminded him.

"Right, yeah, let's do it. Fuck it," Oliver agreed. "I mean, if there was a chance to bring any hero back, I would. Just never do it to me," Oliver said.

"Deal," Barry promised.

"So, where can we find one of these pits?" Mia asked.

"We need a guide," Barry realized.

"This is some crazy shit. I like it," Oliver smiled giving Barry a fist-bump.

* * *

**Earth-75**

**Metropolis**

Lois and Clark casually strolled around Metropolis on their way to the Daily Planet building. "Iris just called. She says Lex Luthor is alive and walking around HQ with a portal gun," Lois said nonchalantly.

"This is grave," Clark realized.

"We need to find our Superman before Lex kills him," Lois said urgently.

"As if," Clark said skeptically.

"Lex already killed you, honey. I was there. It sucked," Lois reminded him.

"Okay, getting killed by a rage-monster created by Lex using ancient Kryptonian technology is not the same as Lex killing me," Clark refuted.

"All I know is that at the end of the day, you were dead and he wasn't," Lois pointed out.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

At HQ, Constantine took out a piece of Nicorette gum, opened the wrapper, and then placed the gum in his mouth dramatically. He then paused to consider the request he had been given. "My answer is...fuck no."

"It's Supergirl, the most powerful hero the multiverse has ever seen," Mia told him.

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but super-powers aren't a thing in the afterlife. Everyone burns or enjoys heavenly bliss all the same," Constantine said as he chewed his gum.

"Just say the damn spell. We're on a time crunch," Barry said annoyed.

"And I said no," Constantine shot him down.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but we need her back or all of God's creation is fucked," Oliver said super-serious.

"Alright," Constantine gave in. "I'm going to need a chair, a bucket of water, and a black cat."

"Is he for serious?" Mia wondered.

"Let's move, people," Oliver ordered.

Barry suddenly appeared with the items Constantine requested. "Thanks," Constantine said sitting in the chair, putting his bare feet in the bucket of water, and holding the cat. "Now, this could get weird."

* * *

**Earth-167**

**Smallville**

At an ordinary farmhouse, several newspapers were framed on a house wall headlined: "I Slept with Superman, Superman Saved My Ass."

Clark Kent was outside chopping wood with an ax just outside his house near his fence. Clark, Lois, and Iris walked over to him. "I can do that with one bare hand," Clark said confused.

"Well, aren't you the bragger?" Clark Kent stopped his work to notice them.

"You are Clark Kent, right?" Clark asked wanting to make sure.

"So...how can I help you?" Clark Kent asked.

"Yeah, so like, hopefully, you can, like, help us because infinite Earths are being destroyed and there are, like, seven people in the whole multiverse that can stop it," Iris babbled.

"Lex Luthor is going to try to kill you," Lois blurted out.

"Lex? I didn't know the president was in town," Clark Kent said skeptically.

Clark, Lois, and Iris all gave him a WTF look as they suddenly disappeared. "Well, that was weird," Clark Kent shrugged.

Lex then appeared before Clark. "Mr. President, nice of you to stop by," Clark smiled.

"I'm not the Lex you know," Lex replied.

"Oh?" Clark wondered seeing an exact appearance to his own Lex. "What did you do to those people?"

"A being called the Monitor summoned them back to give us a private moment," Lex replied.

"Well, I'm just a guy working on his farm. So, what do you want?" Clark asked.

"To tell you that I'm sorry and to ask for your forgiveness," Lex said to him.

"You've done nothing to me," Clark said.

"No, but maybe I'm responsible, in some way, for all the actions of every Lex in the multiverse. I don't know what the Lex of this universe has done, but I want to make amends for it," Lex said sincerely.

"The Lex of my universe was an asshole. He murdered his father. He swore to keep me in check. He even forced every hero to take off their masks when he became president. But...we patched up things long ago," Clark said.

"You did?" Lex asked curiously.

"The rivalry between us had hurt too many people and there were too many close calls. We nearly destroyed each other. So, we made a deal we both could live with," Clark said.

"What kind of deal?" Lex asked.

"In return for resigning the presidency and stepping down from Luthor Corp, I would give up my powers," Clark said simply. "Ever since, we've been good friends. He lives at the old mansion not too far from here," Clark said.

"You gave up your powers?" Lex asked incredulously. "But you had laser vision, you could fly, you had super strength."

"Peace and friendship are worth more than any superpowers," Clark told him. "Besides, I defeated all of my major villains before I even put the suit on."

"Hey, Clark, the girls want to show you what they've made," Lois said exiting the house.

"I'll be right there," Clark said to her. "Lex even helped us conceive and that's a gift I can never repay."

Lois then noticed Lex. "Hey, Lex, long time no see."

"I should be going," Lex said awkwardly.

"No, stay for a beer," Lois offered.

"Lois, this is Lex from a different universe. He's trying to make amends for the fucked up things our Lex has done here," Clark explained.

"Tall order," Lois smiled.

"I have a long list of Supermans to talk to and I don't have much time left," Lex said to him.

"You're welcome here anytime," Clark said and then shook Lex's hand.

* * *

**Earth-96**

**Metropolis**

Without missing a beat, Clark, Lois, and Iris waltzed into the Daily Planet not caring if Clark of Earth-167 may have met his demise at the hands of Lex. "Now, this is a newspaper," Lois said impressed.

"I tracked Lex's signal to this universe, so he can't be far," Iris said.

Lois then bumped into Clark Kent. "I'm sorry. You seem so familiar. Have we met before?"

Lois simply gave Clark a look of desire. "Oh, we've done more than meet."

"He looks like Ray Palmer," Iris noted.

"Who?" Clark Kent wondered. "Hey, nice glasses," he complimented Clark.

"Thanks. Do you have a second?" Clark asked.

"I'll ask the boss if I can use her office," Clark Kent said. "What's this about?"

"It's about Lex Luthor," Clark said seriously.

"We better talk now," Clark Kent acknowledged the threat. "Miss Grant, can I use your office for a sec?"

"What the fuck for?" Cat asked annoyed.

"It's Superman-related," Clark Kent said pointing to Clark.

"I want an exclusive," Cat demanded.

"Absolutely, Miss Grant," Clark Kent promised.

Cat eyed Clark with hunger in her eyes and then walked off. "She knows?" Clark asked his counterpart.

"It was the only way I could keep my job," Clark Kent told him. "Well, I don't understand how Lex could come back. He died years ago."

"It's a different Lex than you know," Iris told him.

"What is this? Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, Perry White," Lois read off memorial plaques on the wall.

"Lex Luthor created a super-villain called Nuclear Man. He attacked the Daily Planet...and there were losses," Clark Kent said somberly.

"All these people died," Iris realized.

"My friends, my wife, I lost everyone on one terrible day," Clark Kent said.

"I think we found our Paragon of Truth," Clark said.

"We need you to come back with us. I know this sounds completely insane but, like, you might be the key to saving the multiverse," Iris said.

"Actually, it's the least insane thing I've ever heard," Clark Kent said and then suddenly became Superman. "First, we deal with Luthor."

"You won't do it alone," Clark said also becoming Superman.

"We won't let him kill you," Lois assured him.

"Oh, I've moved on from that," Lex said as he casually strolled into the office.

"I killed you once, Luthor. I'll do it again in a heartbeat," Superman(96) said to Lex.

"You misunderstand my intentions. I'm here to make amends," Lex said sincerely.

Superman(96) charged his eyes to vaporize Lex on the spot. "You can't," Superman(38) told him holding his shoulder.

"I have and I will," Superman(96) said angrily and then pushed Superman(38) into the wall causing memorial plaques on the wall to fall to the floor.

"You don't' belong here," Superman(96) said to him.

"We're here because we need your help," Superman(38) said to him.

"I couldn't even save my wife or my friends. What use am I?" Superman(96) said bitterly.

"You're the Paragon of Truth," Lois told him.

"I only know one truth: Lex dies," Superman(96) said advancing on Lex.

"Oh boy," Superman(38) realized. The two got into a wrestling hold and then tore off through the window into the city. Lois and Iris went to the window to see the fight.

"Alright, I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Lex said exiting through a portal.

The two Supermans fought in the air creating air shockwaves that blasted out skyscraper windows. Superman(96) had the edge in the fight as his rage and grief consumed him. He finally punched Superman(38) back into Cat's office. Arriving shortly thereafter, Superman (96) put the other in a headlock.

"Kal, remember who you are, what you represent. Superman doesn't kill. He doesn't give in to hate. He's full of love," Lois said to him.

"It's too late," Superman(96) said to her.

"It's never too late to do the right thing," Lois said to him.

Superman(96) then dropped Superman(38) to the floor and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I became overwhelmed with hate towards Luthor but also at myself for losing control."

"I just lost my cousin and although she ridiculed, harassed, and mocked me, I realize now how much I have lost without her," Superman(38) said to him. "But if you don't come with us, billions of people will face the same loss you have."

"I'm in," Superman(96) agreed.

* * *

**Earth-18**

**North Dakota**

Constantine led the heroes to a large cave that had a pool of water. He tasted the water to ensure its purity. "Love the taste of fracking," he muttered.

"Is this going to really work?" Mia asked annoyingly.

"Only one way to find out," Constantine said nonchalantly. "It's not like this is an exact science."

Portals opened as two Supermans, Lois, Iris, Sara, Ray, Mick, Batwoman, Brainiac 5, and the Monitor. Barry and Oliver then emerged with Kara's body. She was now in a white dress and looking peacefully as if sleeping. "Shouldn't Alex be here?" Barry asked looking around.

"There is no time," the Monitor said to him.

"Put the girl in the pool," Constantine instructed.

"If you could do the honors," Oliver asked the two Supermen.

They came over to Kara's body and then walked on the water. They then gently placed Kara in the water. "If I can cheat death, you can too," Superman(38) said to her.

"She's beautiful," Superman(96) remarked.

The two Supermen then withdrew walking back onto the shore. "I probably should have mentioned that if this works, she'll be a little disoriented," Constantine said dryly.

"Crap," Barry realized.

"Brace yourselves!" Oliver told the group.

The pool suddenly exploded as Kara reemerged from the water. She stood on the water and looked around. Seeing Brainiac 5, she immediately fired heat vision at him. Brainiac 5 was blasted against the cave wall. "Shit," Oliver realized and quickly fired off an arrow at her. The arrow stuck to her dress and shocked her. Kara merely flicked the arrow off.

The two Supermen immediately took control of Kara's limbs. "Kara, we're your family and friends," Superman(38) told her.

Kara cast them off easily and extended out her arm chopping Superman(38) to the chest and kicking Superman(96) across the cave. Barry became the Flash and sped around Kara at super-speed punching her several times a second. Kara ignored him and calmly walked to the edge of the pool. She then snatched Flash to the neck as he ran around her. Lifting him off the ground, she threw him aside where he hit the cave wall.

"Stop her!" Iris shouted at the Monitor.

"I cannot afford to spend my reserves," the Monitor replied. "It is within you all to reason with her."

"This is some bullshit," Mia said as she fired arrow-after-arrow at Kara without result. Mick got in Kara's face and punched her to the face. Kara merely swatted him away. Ray fired energy busts at Kara as the Atom Man. Kara fired heat vision at him dropping him to the cave floor.

Kara advanced on Oliver paying little attention to anyone else. Barry tried another attack only to be punched back where he tumbled across the cave floor. Mia and Oliver became cornered by Kara as she walked towards them. "Mia, if this is how and when I die, I'm okay with it," Oliver said to her.

"No, I'm not losing you, not like this," Mia told him.

"I'll be okay," Oliver told her as he gestured for her to get away from him. She reluctantly moved away.

Kara quickly grabbed Oliver by the throat and turned his head side-to-side as if examining him. A sudden punch forced Kara off of him. Kara quickly recovered and eyed Batwoman at Oliver's side. Her Bat-symbol and knuckles glowed green. "I've been waiting a long time to kick your ass," Batwoman said to her.

Kara attempted to scan her costume but was blocked by the lead. She then fired heat vision at her. Batwoman held up her armband to deflect it into the cave wall. Batwoman then leaped up and kicked Kara to the ground. Kara quickly kicked Batwoman away. The brawl went full force as Kara and Batwoman traded blows. The normal humans in the cave had to close their ears as the air shockwaves from their blows echoed off the cave walls. The two slammed through the cave's stalagmites tearing them apart. Batwoman fired her rope gun pinning Kara's limbs. She snapped off the rope easily. Batwoman then cocked her fist back and punched Kara hard to the gut dropping her to her knees. Batwoman then punched her face to the ground stunning her.

Kara gave Batwoman a look of amazement and began babbling in Kryptonian. Getting to her feet, Kara wrung her head as her memories started returning to her. Batwoman kept her distance as Kara clutched her hair and shook her head. She started to cry, then laugh, and then glare angrily.

"He's not here. Where is he?" Kara shrieked in Kryptonian and then thrashed at Batwoman. With a solid uppercut, Batwoman took Kara back to the ground.

Kryptonite darts suddenly hit Kara to the chest. Batwoman turned around and saw a damaged Brainiac 5 with his right arm and side blown off. Kara then passed out.

Constantine eyed the scene with a stoic expression. "I think my work here is done," he said.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

Superman(96) walked over to Lex. "The Lex Luthor of my universe hurt me beyond measure, but it's not your fault. His sins do not carry onto you. I'm sorry."

"I should have known of our history before trying to meet you. To a fresh start," Lex said shaking Superman's hand.

"We now have our four Paragons," the Monitor said pleased.

"Wait...where?" Batwoman wondered.

"You found the Paragon of Truth, right here. As for the Paragon of Courage, she is also in this room. It is you, the Bat of the future," the Monitor said of Batwoman.

"You've definitely earned it taking on Kara like that on your own," Superman(38) agreed.

"I can confirm it," Ray said looking at his computer.

"So, there you have it," the Monitor smiled.

* * *

Alex entered Kara's prison cell. Green Kryptonite rays flooded the room as a precaution. Kara sat in her cell bored. "So, I know the Paragon quest is bullshit, just something to recruit heroes to Earth-2 and keep us occupied. So, what are you really planning?" Alex demanded.

"When this is all over, you're going to want plausible deniability," Kara replied.

"Back to your old self, I see," Alex realized bitterly.

"Are you going to expose me?" Kara asked standing up.

"What did you see when you fought the Anti-Monitor? How did you lose?" Alex deflected.

"It wasn't even a fight," Kara turned away embarrassed. "He is as powerful to me as I am to Superman, maybe even more so."

"So, there's no hope?" Alex asked.

"Against the Anti-Monitor? No," Kara replied.

Alex touched the control panel and released Kara from her forcefield cell. "So, you're just having a little fun at our expense before we all die."

"Would you prefer Myriad?" Kara asked.

"I found James and Kelly working as janitors sweeping and mopping floors. And it wasn't just them, it was Asians, Latinos, and Arabs all doing lower-level tasks," Alex accused.

"Is there a question?" Kara mocked.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alex asked her. "How could you do that to James and my girlfriend?"

Kara twitched at that hiding her disgust. "A mere oversight."

Brainiac 5 then entered the room. "Welcome back to the ranks of the living," he said completely fixed.

"Remove James and Kelly Olsen from the Myriad program," Kara ordered.

"Done," Brainiac 5 said quickly working on his tablet.

"Satisfied?" Kara asked Alex.

"Kara, you're evil but I guess that's what we need, right now. Maybe, what we need to fight evil is another kind of evil," Alex glared at her.

"You've seen nothing yet," Kara replied.

Alex gave her a disgusted look and exited the room. Kara then eyed Brainiac 5. "Stop the transports to Earth-2. We have a new plan."

"I would be delighted to hear it," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Lena sulked in her office as she worked on energy usage for the trans-matter portal. There was a knock on the door. "It's open," she said.

Lex then came in. Lena stood up and backed away startled. "It's okay," Lex said putting his hands up.

"You're dead," Lena said horrified by his appearance.

"Lena, we have a lot to catch up on," Lex began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bruce Wayne featured here is the Michael Keaton version from Batman 1989 but having a much older appearance. John Constantine featured here is the Keanu Reeves version from Constantine 2005. Superman(96) is the Superman of the first four Superman films 1-IV and Superman Returns.


	163. Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara showing emotional instability, John Constantine, John Dingle, and Mia Queen go to Purgatory and retrieve her soul. Meanwhile, Barry Allen has a plan to get passed the Anti-Monitor's defenses.

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

The Monitor addressed Lois, Superman(38), Superman(96), Kara, Kate, and Iris at HQ. "We have only located four of the Paragons needed to save the multiverse.

"Yeah, so, what's the delay?" Batwoman demanded of Ray as he worked on his machine.

"Hey, it's a Paragon detector. It's complicated stuff, alright," Ray excused as he kept working.

Team Flash then arrived on the scene via a portal. "Someone call for backup?" Cisco asked rhetorically as they arrived.

"Cisco, I could use another genius, stat," Ray said calling him over.

"Since Supergirl's strike on the Anti-Monitor's fleet, it has not moved. For the time being, Earths of other universes are safe," the Monitor said cautiously.

"We should evacuate this Earth while we have the chance," Superman(96) said anxiously.

"No, Barney and I have constructed a new weapon that utilizes the lifeforce of all living things. The energy collected from the planet if aimed directly at the Anti-Monitor could kill him and end this Crisis," Kara rejected.

"A spirit bomb?" Barry questioned.

"It's an Insane technique that was able to destroy Parallax," Kara explained.

"What will happen to the people of the planet when you take their energy?" Iris asked.

"A slight fatigue, nothing more," Kara lied.

"Sounds like a plan," Superman(38) said naively.

"I got it," Ray announced. He then showed the group the identities of the other three Paragons. J'onn J'onnz was the Paragon of Honor, Barry was the Paragon of Love, and Dr. Ryan Troy was the Paragon of Humanity.

Kara eyed the screen and let the group analyze the significance of the revelation. In truth, Brainiac 5 had hacked into Ray's machine to give them the desired result as the Paragons were a mere ploy to keep the heroes busy.

"Dr. Ryan Troy is a physics professor at Ivy-town University on this Earth," Cisco read off a tablet also hacked by Brainiac 5.

"I guess we know our first stop," Iris said.

"With all the Paragons identified, our next priority is to stop the Anti-Monitor," the Monitor said to them.

Brainiac 5 then approached Kara and Kate. "We have a situation."

* * *

Oliver, Mia, Alex, James, Nia, and Lena went through a heavily guarded skyscraper that housed the Myriad device. The guards, controlled by Myriad, identified them as threats but did not take out their pistols. What followed was largely a hand-to-hand combat fight through the halls and stairwells. Alex used her laser pistol to stun everyone in front of her as she led the team. Oliver and Mia fired TASER arrows at the guards. When they ran out of those, they used concussion arrows blasting guards to the floor. James took his shield and started whacking fools left-and-right. Nia fired energy pulses as much as she could. At one point, she fired energy cables around several men and slammed them against the walls knocking them out.

"Here it is," Alex said looking at her phone. In front of them was the Myriad device humming along.

"Disconnect it," Oliver said tensely.

"It has to be done gradually or it will be a shock to the system. The human mind won't be able to take it," Lena said as she worked on the controls.

"What's the hold-up?" James asked as more guards showed up.

"The program is resisting me," Lena said as she furiously worked to undermine it.

The team circled around the Myriad device and fought off the guards as they swarmed in. Finally, Lena depowered the device. The guards stopped what they were doing and looked around confused. "I did it," Lena said pleased.

"Now, destroy that thing," Oliver said quickly.

Nia aimed her hand at the device and blasted it to pieces. A sonic-boom rattled the building as Kara landed on the roof. "I think she knows we're here," Nia said dryly.

The guards were suddenly swatted down to the floor knocked out as Supergirl appeared before them faster than they could even track. She eyed the ruined Myriad and then back at the group. "How...disappointing," Kara shook her head and then clapped her hands knocking them all out.

* * *

Kara dragged the rebels back to HQ and placed them in the infirmary. She then entered her office where Brainiac 5 was waiting for her. Looking out the window, it was complete chaos as scared and pissed-off humans suddenly had free will. "Another Myriad device will be up and running momentarily," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"That's not the point! How dare they go against my orders! Is this what it has come to? They have been fucking lying to me from the beginning! A bunch of disloyal cowards!" Kara raged.

"Well, surely not all," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Cowards, traitors, incompetents! These heroes are the scum of the universe. No sense of honor. For years, heroes obstructed me and thwarted me. I should have them all executed!" Kara shouted.

Brainiac 5 remained silent humoring her. Kara calmed down a little and focused herself. "I was never part of some fancy league or legion, but I'm the most powerful being in this universe. But all these traitors will pay in blood! They will drown in their own blood!" she said clutching Brainiac 5's jacket.

"Calm yourself, Kara," Brainiac 5 soothed her.

"My orders are being ignored. I am not appreciated for my efforts. I fucking died trying to save these wretches," Kara said tearfully. "How can I lead under such circumstances? It's over. The war is lost," Kara said softly.

"Do you intend to leave?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"No, I'm staying right here. I'd rather die for good than retreat. I will never retreat, never surrender," she said to Brainiac 5.

"This attack on Myriad was unexpected. A new device will be set up in a more secure location. As for the rebels, I advise mercy. Many of them are on the protected list," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Do what you want," Kara said glumly.

"Holy shit," Sara whispered as she overheard the conversation behind the door.

* * *

Sara, John, and Oliver met up in the infirmary. "I got the worst headache," Oliver said in the medical bed.

"How could you let this happen, Sara? What the fuck?" John asked outraged.

"It's not that bad, really," Oliver groaned.

"It's complicated," Sara excused.

"It's not complicated. Supergirl is using mind-control on the entire planet. Why was this allowed?" John asked.

"If we didn't use it, there would be chaos, crime, panic in the streets. We can't afford to be concerned for both the people of this Earth and fight the Anti-Monitor at the same time," Sara said.

"It's unAmerican," John said frustrated.

"We have bigger concerns to worry about. Supergirl is bat-shit insane. She died fighting the Anti-Monitor and was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit. Her mind is there but her soul is gone," Sara told him.

"No shit?" John asked stunned.

"The Kara I was told about is hopeful, caring, sweet, funny, and innocent. I don't recognize this monster," Sara said. "She's talking about executing heroes that defy her," Sara said freaked out.

"Let's go back to the beginning. Kara is and has always been a crazy bitch. She was before she died and she is after she died," John doubted.

"I don't think so. I think we have to go to purgatory and get back her soul," Sara said super-serious.

"Fine, count me in," John volunteered.

"Also, Lyla is missing FYI," Sara added.

"I don't give a fuck about that. She can take care of herself," John said dismissively.

"Well, okay then," Sara allowed.

* * *

Brainiac 5 brought Alex to Kara's office. As she came in, Kara glared at her. "This is not the time for games, Alex," Kara said to her.

"I wasn't playing any games with you, Kara. What you're doing is wrong. You've lost touch with your values," Alex said to her.

Kara walked over to Alex and lightly punched her to the gut dropping her. "You think you're protected and can do whatever the fuck you want? This is a war on a multiverse scale. Billions if not trillions of people across the multiverse are dead. I don't have the luxury of some constitution or code."

"If we lose our values then what's the point of all this?" Alex asked as she recovered from the floor.

Kara gave her an incredulous look. "We fight for life, for order, for quality of life, and then freedoms and liberties. Discussions on rights and privileges can be hashed out after the war is already won!" Kara shouted at her.

"With Myriad and the way you treat everyone here, you're acting like a fascist," Alex accused.

"You're the Director of the DEO, a secret paramilitary organization. You arrest, search, and imprison humans and aliens alike without charges, trial, or any due process. You call me the fascist one. Look in the fucking mirror," Kara shot back.

"I can change and I have made some reforms at the DEO. Can you change, Kara?" Alex asked her.

Kate then entered the room earning an odd look from Alex. "It's more insane out there than a pride parade, I tell you," she said commenting on the riots and looting outside.

"Barney, program your units to execute these rioters and looters on the spot," Kara ordered.

"Let's not be too hasty," Kate interjected.

"The human chaos below is irrelevant," Brainiac 5 added.

Kara noticed she was being outnumbered. "Kate, deal with Director Danvers. Keep her out of trouble."

"No problem," Kate said taking Alex away.

Kate and Alex walked down the halls away from Kara's office. "She's...just having a bad day," Kate said to Alex.

"Whatever is going on with you two I'm going to find out before this is over," Alex pledged.

"Me and Kara? It's nothing like that," Kate said dismissively.

"You know what I mean," Alex said impatiently.

"Look, Kara can do things I can't. She attacked the Anti-Monitor's fleet with the intention of killing quadrillions of sentient beings, destroying entire civilizations, and knowing it would end with her own death. That's some fucked-up shit I can't even imagine myself doing," Kate said.

"You follow her because she's ruthless but in my experience, those kinds of people destroy friends and foe alike. I don't want that for Kara or anyone else," Alex said.

"We're all here for each other. It's better that we be in Kara's orbit than outside it," Kate said. "That was a pretty bad-ass raid though. Make sure to invite me to the next one," Kate smiled.

* * *

**Earth 666 (Yeah, Really)**

**Los Angeles**

Constantine led John and Sara through the streets of Los Angeles on their way to a strip club. "I can't get us to purgatory. I'm going to need some help," Constantine told them.

"From whom?" John asked.

"The Devil," Constantine said seriously.

"I don't believe in the Devil," Mia scoffed.

"You should. He believes in you," Constantine said darkly as he knocked on the door.

The door to the strip club finally opened revealing a white man, with a crewcut, wearing a white suit. "What took you so long, Lu?" Constantine asked impatiently.

"I didn't think you would make the same mistake twice, coming down here," Lucifer remarked.

"How's the family?" Constantine asked.

"The family's doing just fine. Busy, busy, busy, need a vacation," Lucifer replied.

"I need your help. It's a soul retrieval," Constantine said.

"Who's the soul this time, John?" Lucifer asked condescendingly.

"Kara Zor-El," Constantine replied.

Lucifer stared at him as if he himself was afraid of that name. "So many souls have been delivered to me through that woman. It's only right I return the favor," he agreed. "Is there anything I can give the little one? What if I made a deal with you to keep your father alive through this Crisis in return for your soul?" he asked Mia.

"She's not interested," Constantine interjected.

"We're kind of in a hurry," John told him off.

Lucifer eyed Mia and John. "No accounting for tastes, John. So, it would seem God no longer has your back. Is that why you come to me now?"

"This way is just easier and faster," Constantine smirked.

"Isn't that the truth?" Lucifer smirked and then took out a card. "Just stare at it and picture the person you want to save. Oh, and if you take too long your souls will be lost for all eternity in limbo."

"I got the concept," Constantine said taking the card from him.

"Always a pleasure, John," Lucifer sneered and then went back inside.

Constantine turned to the group. "Well, we're all still here alive. That's a good start. Now, keep your mind focused." He stared at the card and then the three of them transported themselves to purgatory. What they found was Krypton in ruins. The sky was dark and magnificent skyscrapers were wrecked. The terrain looked as though the planet was one second before exploding with lava plumes erupting high into the air.

"What is this place?" Mia looked around.

"Purgatory is different for everyone. I imagine this is Krypton right before it exploded. Here, she experiences the hopelessness of not being able to stop her planet's destruction," Constantine figured.

"Will she be able to recognize us?" John asked him.

"Not likely. You will have to make her recognize you," Constantine said.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

Barry and the rest of Team Flash considered what to do to get through the Anti-Monitor's fleet's shields. A portal suddenly opened as the Monitor brought Barry Allen of Earth 90 and Jefferson Pierce aka Black Lightning. "I have brought these two heroes to strengthen our numbers and hopefully provide an answer to defeating the Anti-Monitor's defenses."

"I still hate you," Barry(90) shook his head at the Monitor.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jefferson wondered.

"I'll explain everything," Barry promised him.

* * *

Lois looked over the location of the Anti-Monitor fleet just sitting there just outside the Helipause barrier. "Why haven't they moved? Are they sticking around to conduct repairs?" she wondered.

Alarm bells went off as an anti-matter torpedo went past the Earth, a warning shot. "What is it that you want?" Lois asked herself.

"A question that has confounded me for billions of years and yet I have no answer," the Monitor said frustrated.

"It's ironic. I'm witnessing the biggest event in history but no one will ever read the story," Lois said bitterly.

"These Earths are not the only ones destroyed. My world died. My family," the Monitor said reflectively.

"What were they like?" Lois asked.

"So full of life. They were everything to me. If only I cared as much for them as I did my work. Now, I understand why you're such a good reporter, Miss Lane.

* * *

Kara, Kate, Hank, and Brainiac 5 discussed their plan of action. "I believe it is safe to say the Monitor cannot ready my cybernetic mind. Only I can be trusted with the plan," Brainiac 5 said.

"Agreed. No one can know about this until the proper time. Are you sure two are up for it?" Hank asked Kara and Kate.

"We got this," Kate said giving Kara fist-bump.

"I will have our workers construct the spirit bomb machine outside Metropolis. There, we will make our stand," Brainiac 5 said.

"Alright, this is going to feel a little weird," Hank said as he erased Kara and Kate's memory of the plan. He then erased the plan from his own mind.

* * *

Barry dressed as the Flash as he prepared to commit the ultimate sacrifice. He turned to his team. "I couldn't have made it this far without you guys."

"Sorry, kid, but this has to happen," Barry(90) said as he absorbed Barry's powers.

"What the hell, man?" Barry asked him.

"I'm only momentarily stealing your speed. When you've played this game long enough, you learn some neat tricks," he said as he took Barry to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Barry asked him.

"The Monitor said the Flash had to die during Crisis. He never said which one," Barry(90) replied.

"I'm spent," Jefferson said as he gave all he had to the portal machine.

"Open the portal," Barry(90) said to Cisco.

"No," he shook his head.

"Do you want your friend to die? Let me do this. Let me save you all," Barry(90) said to him.

Cisco reluctantly turned on the portal. "Keep riding the lightning, son. I know you'll make us all proud," Barry(90) said to Barry.

Kara then entered the room and noticed the portal. "What the fuck? Shut that down now!" she ordered.

Barry(90) gave her a smirk and then went through the portal. The portal then closed behind him. "Where did he go?" Kara demanded.

Barry(90) suddenly appeared inside the Dyson sphere of the Anti-Monitor fleet. Running at the speed of light, Barry(90) caused massive damage inside the interior of the Dyson sphere causing explosions to be seen on the outside. As Barry(90) traveled inside the anti-matter ship, his atoms began to annihilate with the air around him, the metal under his feet, and all the debris he came into contact with. His body slowly deteriorated relative to his speed and then he was gone in a flash of light. Massive explosions could be seen from the Dyson sphere as it suffered significant internal damage.

"The Dyson sphere has received heavy damage but is still intact," Pariah sensed.

"Damn it," Kara muttered.

"What's your problem, Kara? I thought you would be pleased that we struck a blow against the Anti-Monitor. For all we know, he could be dead," Barry asked her.

"If he were dead, we would know it," Kara glared at him. "You've merely escalated the situation. If we cannot achieve total victory then we do not strike at all."

"Indeed, we have struck a heavy blow against the Anti-Monitor's forces but he still lives," the Monitor said appearing in the room.

Kara eyed an exhausted Jefferson. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?" she sneered.

"The fuck? I was brought here," Jefferson said confused.

"He's fulfilled his role. He's no longer necessary here," Kara said of him.

"You know what? That's just rude," Barry scolded her.

"He's your baggage," Kara said to him and left the room.

"What a bitch," Jefferson said dismayed.

* * *

**Purgatory**

Constantine, John, and Mia kept walking around the ruins of Krypton. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Mia said uncertainly.

"We're on an alien planet so no," Constantine said dryly.

They finally came upon a statue of Kara Zor-El. "Is this her?" John asked.

"Yes," Constantine looked her over.

"What does this mean? She's a statue," Mia pointed out.

"In purgatory, time has no meaning. This is Kara but in the future when she dies for good," Constantine realized.

"So, her soul isn't here?" Mia asked.

"Precisely," Constantine said grimly.

"So, she didn't lose her soul when she came out of the Lazarus Pit? That's how she is normally?" Mia asked incredulously.

"I don't know but her soul isn't here," Constantine told hem.

* * *

**Earth-2**

**Metropolis**

Constantine, John, and Mia returned to HQ. "What happened?" Superman(96) asked them.

"Her soul isn't in purgatory. She is who she is," Mia said glumly.

"I'm sorry, Sara," John said to her.

"Barry's team managed to strike a blow against the Anti-Monitor's Dyson sphere. They were able to project a portal through the Dyson's sphere's shields," Superman(38) reported. "However, a large fleet of a few hundred battleships is now approaching us."

"The Anti-Monitor is with them," the Monitor sensed.

"It looks like you just pissed him off," John considered.

"I need a drink," Constantine said as he took off to the bar.

* * *

The Supergirl crew of Alex, James, Kelly, Nia, and Lena came together at the bar. "When I was in Myriad, I could see what was happening like in a dream but I couldn't control my own body," Kelly said, still shell-shocked.

"It was pretty rough going through it a second time," James agreed.

Nia then experienced a flash as she dreamed. She saw the spirit bomb machine deploy like a flower with large pannels that collected all the life energy on the planet. She saw countless people putting their hands up contributing to the bomb. The bomb became bigger and brighter with each second becoming larger than a city. Nia then saw the people becoming tired, collapse, and then die in droves all around her. She then saw the heroes also drop and die as well. Nia found herself in the middle of Metropolis with bodies all around her.

"Oh my God!" Nia snapped out of it.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"The spirit bomb is going to kill everyone, all life on the planet," Nia revealed.

"Damn," James said stunned.

"We have to stop this," Lena said forcefully. "Kara is using Myriad to force everyone to give up their energy to the point of death."

"If we're going to stop her, we'll need everyone," Alex said.

* * *

Supergirl, Batwoman, Brainiac 5, Hank, and the Monitor worked on the spirit bomb machine outside Metropolis. At the appropriate time, Brainiac 5 placed a device on Hank's forehead allowing him to remember their plan. Hank then telepathically informed Supergirl and Batwoman of the plan.

"It's ready," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"Activate Myriad," Kara ordered.

"Myriad activated," Brainiac 5 said regaining control of the entire population of Earth once more. The entire human population then raised their hands lending their life energy to the spirit bomb.

The spirit bomb tower opened like a flower extending large panels to collect the spirit energy from around the world. All five of them looked up as they saw a flicker of light in the sky and then suddenly it became like a bright star above them. "Charge it to maximum," Kara ordered Brainiac 5 ensuring the human population's death.

A ship then landed nearby. The assembled heroes came out of the ship and confronted the five. The two Supermen, Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Supergirl, Legends, Black Lightning, and Pariah formed a united front against them. "We can't let you do this," Superman(96) told Kara.

"It's the only way to win," Kara said to him.

"We've managed to get past their shields and portal inside the ships. There is another way," Barry said to her.

Kara gave him an intrigued expression but then gave him a cold stare. "Kara, this isn't you," Superman(38) said to her.

"None of you know who I really am," Kara said dismissively.

"But I do," Monitor said to them all. "Kara is doing what is necessary to secure victory, to save the multiverse. The sacrifice of Earth-2 is a necessary one," he said.

"I can't stand for this," Oliver said to him. He bravely went over to her. "I know your soul isn't in purgatory. This is all you. If you do this, you're damned."

"I was damned long ago," Kara told him. "In any other setting, your words would reach me, Oliver. But not now, not here."

"Don't make us fight you," Oliver said to her.

"You think you can win wars through feelings? I would sacrifice any of you, all of you, to achieve victory. Including you," Kara said to him.

"Sacrifice me. I don't give a fuck but let these people live," Oliver said to her. "We'll find another way."

"It's too late, Oliver," Kara replied and then went back to the other four.

"We don't have much time before everyone is dead," Ray said as the spirit bomb got larger.

"It's now or never," Barry realized.

Kara went over to the Monitor. "Once the spirit bomb is at full power, launch it at the Anti-Monitor fleet. We will rendezvous at Earth-1."

"Agreed," Monitor said to her. "Of all the heroes I have come across, only a very few have had your will to achieve victory at any cost," he complimented her.

"It was my pleasure," Kara replied.

Lyla suddenly appeared between the assembled heroes and the Monitor. "Marv, it's a trap!" she shouted at him.

"Lyla?" John wondered.

"What do you mean?" the Monitor asked her.

A device slid between the Monitor's legs and created a powerful gravitational force keeping him planted to the ground. A heat vision beam went through the Monitor's back and out his chest. The Monitor fell to his knees devastated. Batwoman fired her cable gun wrapping the Monitor up, pinning his arms to his side. Hank placed his hands on the Monitor's head making him fall asleep.

"He's very strong. I can't hold him for long," Hank said to everyone.

Brainiac 5 fired his stun gun at Lyla dropping her as she rushed over. He then placed a device on the Monitor's forehead and connected cables to it. "This may take time to process," he warned the others.

"Shut off the spirit bomb," Batwoman said to Brainiac 5. He immediately complied turning the device off before the entire population could be killed.

The assembled heroes and teams rushed forward to confront the four for their epic betrayal. Supergirl and Batwoman went back-to-back as they eyed the heroes rushing them. "You take the Kryptonians. I'll take everyone else," Kara said to Batwoman.

"Too easy," Batwoman replied activating her suit. Her knuckles and Bat-symbol became a glowing green.

The Supermen and Flash were the first to arrive speeding towards them. Superman(96) gave Batwoman a half-hearted push so he could get to Kara. Batwoman took hold of his arm and threw him across the ground. "What the?" Superman(38) wondered as he saw what happened. Batwoman uppercut him to the ground nearly knocking him out.

Kara eyed the Flash as he sped towards the captured Monitor. He circled around the Monitor looking for an opening. Kara blew super-cold frost around the Monitor slowing down the Flash. As he approached, Kara kicked his leg, breaking it. Barry went for a super-fast punch. Kara caught it and dislocated his arm. Kara then cast him to the ground. Jefferson fired everything he had at Kara in a powerful electrical discharge. Kara felt a tingling sensation on her crest from the attack.

"No way," Jefferson realized.

A heat vision beam went through his torso dropping him. Batwoman fought off both Supermen at once keeping them at bay. Taking out two pistols, she fired Kryptonite bullets at Superman(96). He dodged her bullets twisting and turning his body to avoid them. Superman(96) then steadied himself as his speed returned to normal.

"Dodge this," Batwoman said from his side, punching him to the head knocking him out.

Superman(38) blasted Batwoman with intense wind. Her boots remained planted to the ground no matter how hard he blew. Batwoman then fired a cable gun at Superman's boot and then dragged him to her. As soon as Superman(38) landed on the ground, Batwoman punched him hard to the chest dropping him.

"Done yet?" Batwoman asked Brainiac 5.

"Still processing," he replied.

At this point, the lower-tier heroes charged forward. Kara rose off the ground and fired heat vision creating a wall of flames on the ground. Oliver was now the last man standing on the other side of the firewall. John was at Lyla's side as he saw Oliver bravely walk forward. "Oliver," he said softly realizing he had no chance.

"Dad," Mia shook her head dismayed.

Kara approached Oliver away from the captured Monitor. "What is this? Make me understand," Oliver said to her.

"Loyalty means you don't question me," Kara said to him.

Oliver shook his head and readied his bow. Kara increased the air pressure around them forcing most of the civilians and weaker heroes to fall to the ground overwhelmed. Oliver struggled to stand as Kara increased the air pressure around them. "Alright, fight it is," Oliver said as he fired a single arrow at her.

Kara watched as the arrow split in the air and rained down several arrows around her. As they impacted the ground, they exploded sending smoke into the air. "You're going to have to do better than that," Kara smirked.

An arrow went through the smoke and penetrated Kara's suit. Kara stared at the arrow in shock as it managed to puncture her lung. She pulled the arrow out and realized it was Kryptonite. Oliver emerged from the smoke with his bow ready.

Kara smiled impressed with him. She motioned for him to come to her. Oliver fired another arrow at her. Midair, the arrow became a sonic charge forcing Kara to clutch her ears painfully. Oliver fired at her as he rushed her. The arrow ignited in a blinding flash of light. Kara closed her eyes from the intensity of it. Oliver took his bow and smacked Kara to the head. Kara regained her senses and struggled with Oliver over his bow. He leaped up and kicked her to the chest, flipping, and freeing himself from her. He then grabbed a Kryptonite blade and tried to slice her shoulder.

"You won't win with non-lethal strikes, Oliver," Kara said to him.

"Don't tell me how to fight," Oliver told her off.

Kara and Oliver fought over the knife until it flew out of Oliver's hands to the dirt. Oliver then struck her with his bow forcing her back a few steps. Oliver kept at it getting several hits on her. Oliver then took a Nanite arrow, courtesy of Ray, and stuck it into her shoulder.

Kara immediately felt weaker as the nanites circulated around her body. "Not bad," Kara smiled.

"What do you want with the Monitor?" Oliver demanded.

"Beat me and I'll tell you," Kara said to him.

The two went at it at roughly equal strength, punching each other in a fierce battle. Kara smiled as she enjoyed the battle not going at full speed. Nia blasted the fire away giving Alex a path towards the fallen Monitor. Batwoman stepped up to block her. Alex pounded on Batwoman as hard as she could. Batwoman merely blocked her strikes.

"The download is complete," Brainiac 5 reported.

"About time," Hank struggled to keep the Monitor under.

"Wake him up," Batwoman said to Hank.

He obliged, withdrawing from the Monitor. Batwoman then disarmed Alex of her pistol and pointed it at the Monitor's head. The Monitor stared at Batwoman with groggy confused eyes. "Game over," she said as she fired into his head. The Monitor fell to the ground dead.

Kara kicked the bow out of Oliver's hands, the bow flipped in the air, and landed in Kara's hands. Kara then aimed an arrow at Oliver defeating him. Sighing, she glowed briefly destroying the annoying nanites in her system. Kara smirked at Oliver and tossed his bow aside. She then proceeded to walk up to Batwoman, Brainiac 5, and Hank.

"Do you have the answer we need?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"Assuming the Monitor's information is correct, yes," Brainiac 5 replied.

"What have you done?" Alex asked them stupified by the Monitor's death.

"We've either won the war or doomed us all," Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil here is from the Constantine 2005 version. Kara and Oliver have basically done a role reversal here more consistent with the comics version, and I found the whole idea of people trying to find her soul in Purgatory only to realize she's just a terrible person generally. There is a plot twist here with Kara. Kudos if you figure it out before it's revealed.


	164. Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of the Monitor and Anti-Monitor is finally revealed. Kara makes final preparations for the epic battle between Earth's heroes and the Anti-Monitor while Alex goes to Earth-X to investigate.

At headquarters, Supergirl eyed the injured Flash and Black Lightning as they were treated in the clinic by Alex and Iris. She turned away without a word unrepentant and then back to the command center where the remaining heroes gathered. Tensions were high as the heroes had just fought one another over the fate of Earth 2's population and the death of the Monitor.

Kara joined up with Brainiac 5, Kate, and Hank on one side of the table. On the other side was a skeptical Superman(38), Superman(96), Oliver, John, Lyla, Sara, Ray, Mick, and Constantine. Dr. Ryan Troy was hopelessly confused by everything that had just happened and was off to the side.

"I have successfully accomplished our primary mission of acquiring the bulk of Mar Novu's memories into my information banks," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

Kara gave him a dirty look. "I thought saving the multiverse was our primary mission," Superman(96) said annoyed.

"Well, it would appear we're not on the same page," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"Why was it necessary for you to kill him? He was our last hope," Lyla said visibly upset.

"Marv hid important information from us, made you all go on dangerous irrelevant missions, and hindered our progress due to his incompetence. In summary, he was an asshole. We are better off without him," Kara said coldly.

"You built the spirit bomb tower to lure him out in the open, so you could betray him," Superman(38) assumed.

"Precisely," Kara allowed.

"Why didn't you tell the rest of us what you were planning?" Sara asked offended.

"Marv can read minds. Only I could be trusted with the plan so J'onn mind-wiped himself, Supergirl, and Batwoman. When the time came to attack, I gave J'onn his memories back and then he undid the mind-wipe on Supergirl and Batwoman. If anyone else were to know of the plan, he could have defeated us or escaped," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"That's how it happened," Hank confirmed.

"So what's our plan now?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"When the Anti-Monitor killed me, he showed me his memories of how he saw the conflict. I must collaborate that information with what Barney has collected. Then, we may be able to discover a weakness that will help us defeat him," Kara said.

"We don't have much time," Ray said as the viewscreen showed a fleet of anti-matter battleships approaching Earth.

"How much damage did Barry Allen of universe 90 do to the Anti-Monitor's forces?" Oliver asked.

Brainiac 5 showed a hologram of the massive Dyson sphere and its comparison to Earth. He then showed the damaged areas of the Dyson sphere that showed a very thin red line across the surface. "The matter-antimatter reaction at light-speed caused significant damage to 1% of 1% of 1% of the surface of the Dyson sphere," he reported.

"So, it was a waste," Superman(38) sighed.

"Not entirely. We now have the ability to teleport passed the Dyson sphere's shields. If we can get Supergirl at maximum power inside the core of the star we could create a supernova that will destroy the Dyson sphere and possibly kill the Anti-Monitor," Brainiac 5 hypothesized.

"How many people are in that sphere?" John asked.

"I can only estimate but I believe it to be 100 quadrillion sentient beings," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Holy shit," Mick realized as he drank a beer.

"Maybe we should rethink this. This is a huge ethical dilemma," Dr. Troy spoke up.

Kara eyed him dismissively. "The ethical dilemma is irrelevant. If it can be done, it will be done. I will achieve victory at any cost."

"But Kara...you'll die and there will be no way to bring you back," Superman(38) said obviously.

"At any cost," Kara repeated herself. "Ray, work with Cisco to make it possible. Barney, Kate, J'onn come with me," Kara ordered.

As the four left the room, the others contemplated what they were going to do. "We need a back-up plan," John said.

"I know," Superman(96) nodded.

* * *

Kara entered her office with Kate, Brainiac 5, and Hank. She sat down and reflected all that she had seen when she had been killed. Brainiac 5 placed a device on her forehead and began to download the information he had collected from Marv into her head to get a complete picture of the conflict between them. Once he was done with the transfer, he turned to Hank.

"If you would do the honors," Brainiac 5 requested of Hank.

He nodded as his eyes glowed red. Kara, Kate, and Hank were suddenly in the memories of Kara just as she had been killed by the Anti-Monitor. It was an orange foggy world and yet peaceful. The Anti-Monitor calmly walked over to Kara who was now in a simple white dress.

"You are the strongest opponent I have ever faced before the time of the Monitors. Before you pass on, I shall show you my memories," the Anti-Monitor said to Kara.

* * *

**Ten Billion Years Ago-Maltus**

On the planet Maltus, Marv worked in his lab with his wife, Xneen, by his side. He lived in a futuristic city on a highly developed planet. Instead of his usual armor, he wore a gray lap coat but still had his weird-ass hair-cut.

"Are we ready?" Marv asked his wife.

"Just about...but you better suit up," she advised.

Marv gave his very human-like wife a kiss. "I love you," he said to her.

"I know," she replied back.

Marv then went to the bottom floor wearing his bad-ass armor. "This will be time-jump trial one, all systems nominal," Xneen said as she looked at her computer.

"I look fucking awesome," Marv smiled as he looked over his armor.

"Tell me again, why did I marry you?" Xneen wondered at his immaturity.

"There is only one constant in the universe: Once you go black you don't go back," Marv smiled.

Xneen smiled in spite of herself. "You seeing this quantum flux?" she asked him.

"I wasn't created to read, I was created to lead," Marv said dismissively. "Next stop: The dawn of time."

A portal then opened in front of him. Marv nonchalantly entered the portal and saw nothing but empty black space. "Well, this is fucking boring," Marv said disappointed.

There was a sudden flash of light as the multiverse was created. "Holy shit!" Marv shouted as he saw an infinite number of white-hot spheres emerge from a central point and then accelerate in all directions. As he continued to observe, he saw some of the spheres hitting one another creating brilliant explosions of light.

"Matter and anti-matter universes annihilating," Marv realized.

Marv then noticed a cluster of anti-matter universes escaping annihilation as the universes spread out. Curious, Marv opened a portal to one of the anti-matter universes and saw that it was exactly the same as his own albeit the charge on sub-atomic particles was reversed. But otherwise, the galaxies, the stars, and all the planets were roughly the same.

"Do you have my coordinates, Xneen?" Marv asked delighted at his discovery.

"Yes, love," she replied.

"My towering ambition has given us the greatest discovery of all time," Marv said proudly.

* * *

Marv went back to his lab and held a meeting with the other Monitors: Solomon, Nix, Zillo, Weeja, Mandrake...and Bob. The meeting was held in the Monitor Council at the top of the tallest skyscraper on Maltus. The room was small and plain with windows looking over the entire city.

"He was trained in our ways. My only conclusion is that he was a Monitor, an anti-matter Monitor," Marv reported.

"Impossible, the anti-matter universes have become extinct since the dawn of time," Zillo doubted.

"I do not believe an anti-matter universe could exist without us knowing. That's...like...kind of our job," Nix seconded.

"I witnessed anti-matter universes surviving at the dawn of time. I was able to discover the coordinates to one of them," Marv insisted.

"Then we shall use all of our resources to unravel this mystery," Solomon said having no intention of doing so. "We will discover the identity of this Monitor."

* * *

Soon thereafter, the Monitors came together to discuss the new anti-matter Monitor. "This being has unusually great power," Zillo allowed.

"Then he shall become one of us?" Marv asked hopefully.

"No, he shall not be," Nix replied. "He's anti-matter."

"He is the chosen one, a Monitor for all the anti-matter universes that still exist," Marv insisted.

"Clouded this man's future," Solomon considered.

"Then I shall take him as my apprentice," Marv volunteered.

"You already have an apprentice with your wife, Xneen. Impossible to take on a second," Solomon blocked him.

"The code forbids it," Nix seconded.

"Shit, I'll just send Xneen away then," Marv said callously.

"Very well...fuck it," Solomon allowed.

* * *

Years later, a hologram emitter was placed in the center of the Monitor council room allowing Morbius, the anti-matter Monitor to communicate with the council without fear of annihilation. He appeared young and was of the same exact race as other Monitors with tan skin, red eyes, and black braids.

"Allow this appointment lightly, this council does not," Solomon told Morbius.

"I understand," Morbius allowed.

"You are on this council but we do not grant you the rank of Monitor," Nix said to him.

"Wait...what?" Morbius wondered. "How can you be on the council and not be a Monitor? How the fuck does that make any sense? Who's in charge here? Can I get a vote?"

"Take a seat, Morbius," Nix ordered, shutting him up.

Morbius reluctantly took a seat on his own chair, still a hologram. "We have surveyed the multiverse and found a number of civilizations exercising technology that allows them to jump from one universe to another. We must all do our part to stop these 'travelers' and bring order to the multiverse," Zillo said.

"We do not have many of us to spare," Marv pointed out.

"Together we are the ultimate power in the universe. Each of us has a special gift over the forces of nature: space, energy, reality, soul, time, and mind," Solomon said proudly. "Tell us, Morbius, what gift do you have?"

"All of them," Morbius replied.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Nix approached Marv. "We are grateful for your discovery of the anti-matter universes but there is a new problem. We now have conflicts and war between matter and anti-matter universes. A gram of anti-matter can destroy an entire city."

"I am well aware of the danger but conflict in the multiverse has gone on for eons. Why is this any different?" Marv asked.

"What if there are other beings like Morbius. He's too powerful. I don't trust him," Nix said bluntly.

"He's never failed us in his duties," Marv pointed out.

"What if he turns against us? He could destroy us and then who will monitor the multiverse then?" Nix asked him.

"Well, shit, anything's possible, I suppose," Marv doubted.

"The council has already made its decision. We're going to purge the anti-matter universes of all life and end this threat before it begins," Nix told him.

Marv stared at him, blinked, and then stared at him. "What the fuck?"

"I know this was your greatest discovery but you have to let it go. It's good you found Morbius when you did. Otherwise, he could have attacked us first without us ever knowing about him," Nix said.

"This seems a little extreme," Marv said to him.

"Are you with us or not?" Nix pressed.

"I will always stand with the council," Marv told him.

What followed was a nine billion-year war between the Monitors and the now designated Anti-Monitor. Marv merely acted as an intelligence gatherer teleporting from one system to another to find planets that could harbor life. The Monitors went system-to-system, destroying any planets that could harbor life in the anti-matter universes. Solomon used his great power to destroy planets outright with bursts of energy. Nix changed the reality of planetary atmospheres so planets would become dead and lifeless. Weeja turned back time to the point before a planet held life and then made sure the first organism never sprang forth. Mandrake used his power over the mind to force populations to kill and eat each other in brutal genocidal wars.

Morbius quickly discovered what the Monitors were doing and retaliated by entering matter universes and destroying planets. Morbius struck the planet, Maltus, killing Xneen and Marv's daughter in one swift stroke. Even with their capital gone, the Monitors continued their genocidal war-path searching and destroying all life in the anti-matter universes. Eventually, over the millions of years, Morbius would catch up with a Monitor.

Against Solomon, Morbius overpowered him incinerating him. Confronting Nix, Morbius put him in a trance to keep him from utilizing his reality-bending powers. Morbius then blasted him to pieces. With Weeja, Morbius searched through time and space to find him as he jumped to different time periods. Morbius finally predicted where Weeja would be and killed him as soon as he appeared before him. Mandrake and Bob came together for collective security as they were being hunted down. Morbius finally found them and overpowered Bob's mind. Bob and Mandrake then killed each other as they lost their minds.

"One last Monitor to go," Morbius sneered.

Having the power of instant teleportation anywhere in the multiverse, Marv was able to escape Morbius wrath for a time. A pattern soon manifested as Morbius realized Marv had a favorite destination across the multiverse, the young Earth. Of all the worlds in the multiverse, Marv would put up more of a fight there.

"You come here because it reminds you of your home," Morbius sensed from Marv's mind.

"You killed my wife and daughter," Marv said angrily to him in space with the Earth in the background.

"I lost far more. In an unprovoked attack, the Monitors destroyed any system capable of life. Behold your failure," Morbius said to him as a Dyson sphere and thousands of ships suddenly appeared. Within those ships were quadrillions of sentient beings living self-sufficiently with no planet to go back to.

Marv stared at the magnificent structure in awe but then his hatred got the better of him. "I know of an anti-matter universe not touched by the Monitors where life can thrive," Marv said to him.

"Tell me," Morbius demanded.

"No, fuck you," Marv smiled.

"Then why did you even give me hope?" Morbius asked angrily.

"Because there is no true despair without hope. Even if you have a trillion years, you will never find it," Marv said to him.

"Then I shall destroy that which is valuable to you. I will destroy every Earth until none remain," Morbius promised him.

Marv gave Morbius a serious expression as he realized this was no idle threat. He pointed at the Earth knowing this one was already doomed and teleported it onto the surface of the Dyson sphere. The matter-anti-matter reaction created a powerful explosion on the surface of the Dyson sphere and then it cracked open. As it did, the entire Dyson sphere shattered as it lost its structural integrity against its own star inside.

"No!" Morbius shouted and then reversed time.

Marv panted completely spent as Morbius worked to reverse what had happened. Morbius then fired an energy burst killing Marv on the spot. The two were suddenly transported to an orange world, the soul world. Morbius confronted Marv in this spiritual dimension.

"You will tell me the coordinates or I will torture your soul forever," Morbius threatened.

"Nothing could be worse than the pain I feel for my loss," Marv replied back.

Morbius proceeded to torture Marv for eons until he finally lost strength. He lost his youthful appearance as his skin became white and wrinkled, his scalp bald, and his eyes a pale blue. Morbius then freed Marv as he fell asleep exhausted. Marv then teleported away.

Once Morbius awoke, he cared for his growing civilization and continued to hunt for Marv destroying Earths one-by-one systematically in the hope that it would force Marv out of hiding. Probes were sent everywhere searching for Earths in the multiverse. Morbius sat on his throne staring off into space as he contemplated what he had lost and whether there was any hope of finding a new home for his people.

* * *

**Present Day**

Kate wiped away a tear as the vision ended. "Honestly, I feel a lot better that we killed him."

"Holy fuck, that was tough," Hank said positively exhausted.

"Do you have the coordinates to the lost anti-matter universe?" Kara asked completely unphased.

"I do," Brainiac 5 confirmed. "Assuming, of course, these coordinates are not a false memory."

"It's the only leverage we have," Kara figured.

"What if it is a false memory, as you say?" Hank asked.

"Then we're fucked as soon as the Anti-Monitor figures it out," Kate said dryly.

"Can we verify the coordinates?" Kara asked.

"Our technology is limited to only a thousand universes, so no," Brainiac 5 replied. "We could try to wait the Anti-Monitor out until we gather a sufficient force to oppose him," Brainiac 5 considered.

"I fought him. He killed me without breaking a sweat. There's no force in all of the multiverse that can oppose him," Kara doubted.

"If we give him the coordinates and they happen to be right, what stops the Anti-Monitor from still killing us all?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Hank concluded.

* * *

Barry limped his way out of the clinic with Iris' help and walked out onto an open field. "I think that if I go back in time through the speed-force, I can redo all of this," Barry said.

"But you're injured," Iris protested.

"I just have to reach another version of me to do it for me," Barry considered.

"What?" Iris wondered.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you," Barry said to her. "And that Oliver's a really cool dude."

"Sure," Iris agreed.

Barry then used a multiverse device and found himself in STAR labs on Earth-38. He then came face-to-face with himself in a different Flash suit. "Uhmm...hello. What the hell is this?" Barry(38) wondered.

"I'm from another universe, a universe where I have a better story, a better suit, and I'm also straight," Barry(1) told him.

"That doesn't really explain why you're here in my lab. Are you a cosplayer? Do you want a selfie?" Barry(38) asked.

"I'm the Flash. I'm a big deal," Barry(1) told him off.

"The Flash...," Barry(38) considered as if that superhero name had never occurred to him. "Like I flash my junk at people?" he smiled.

"No, you go really fast...like a flash," Barry(1) explained.

"Oh, that makes sense," Barry(38) nodded. "So...how can I help you?"

"I got injured, so I need you to go through the speed-force and warn the Monitor about the Anti-Monitor before he starts destroying Earths with anti-matter," Barry(1) explained.

"I know this sounds odd coming from me but can you say that a little slower?" Barry(38) joked.

"This is damn serious, man. Your Earth, my Earth, is all in the balance right now. Our last hope, Supergirl, couldn't defeat him. So, it has to be us," Barry(1) said super-serious.

"This Anti-Monitor defeated Supergirl?" Barry(38) asked amazed. "We are so fucked."

"No, we're not. You got this. You have the same powers as I do. Make it happen," Barry(1) said to him.

"Like now?" Barry(38) wondered.

"Yes, now," Barry(1) said impatiently.

"Alright," Barry(38) said taking a deep breath and then disappeared in a flash as he went into the speed-force.

* * *

In the infirmary, Alex took a multiverse device and put it on the right setting. "I'll be back soon. I just have to look into something."

"Where are you going?" Sara asked concerned.

"Earth-X," Alex replied and then disappeared into the portal.

Alex then quickly found herself in Metropolis under the control of the Third Reich. Police were instantly on the scene with Nazi swastika armbands. Alex raised her pistol and fired at some of them stunning several as she retreated. The police went after her as she made her way through the city.

"This might have been a bad idea," Alex said dryly as she ran as fast as she could.

The police unleashed German Shepherds to go after her. Alex fired on the dogs as they approached. "I'm so sorry. I love dogs," Alex said regretfully.

Finally, the cops cornered her. "Drop your weapon," the police captain ordered her.

Alex sighed and dropped the weapon. "On your knees," the police captain ordered as he walked closer to her.

"Fuck me," Alex realized as she got on her knees.

The police captain aimed his pistol at her head and then took out a scanning device. It scanned her eyes and came back with her identity. "Alexandra Danvers: Protected."

The police captain gave Alex an odd look and put his pistol away. "Arrest her," he ordered.

* * *

**Earth-2**

Kara and Lex walked around the forest in civilian clothes just outside Metropolis oblivious as to what Barry and Alex were up to. "I'm sorry I brought you back just to have you die again," Kara said apologetically.

"So, there is no hope," Lex realized.

"I mean, there's some. I just don't know what to do. We could try to give the Anti-Monitor what he wants and hope he will be merciful. We could try the spirit bomb again knowing it will kill everyone on the planet. We could try to summon all the superheroes we can and have them all get slaughtered. Or just run away forever," Kara said.

"One would think that if the Anti-Monitor can oversee such a large civilization, he would be a reasonable man," Lex assumed.

"I hate the idea of losing. I hate thinking that we'll give him what he wants most and then he just kills us all," Kara said bitterly.

"Maybe its time you give peace a chance," Lex smiled.

"If I win this thing...will it cover all of my sins?" Kara wondered.

"The first step is forgiving yourself," Lex told her. "You need to forgive yourself for what happened to me."

Kara cried on his shoulder. "When this is all over, I'll make everything right between us."

"You need to make things right with the other Alex first," Lex reminded her.

* * *

**Earth-X**

Alexandra Danvers was hauled into the police station. She wore a white lab coat and had long hair but otherwise looked exactly the same as her Earth-38 counterpart. "Do you have a twin or something?" the police captain asked.

"No," Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Explain this shit," he pointed to Alex in the cell.

"I don't know, an alternative universe," Alexandra suggested.

The police captain looked at his other officers. "That sounds like bullshit. See if you can get any intel out of her," he ordered Alexandra.

Alexandra was brought into Alex's cell. "What's with the weird haircut?"

"From where I come from, it's stylish," Alex said defensively.

"I doubt that," Alexandra shook her head. "So, what's your deal?"

"I'm from Earth-38. I'm you but from another universe where the Reich is not in charge," Alex told her.

Alexandra gave her a surprised look. "So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Supergirl," Alex said seriously.

Alexandra scoffed at that. "Why would Overgirl see you?"

"We're adopted sisters in my universe," Alex revealed.

"No shit? That would be both scary and amazing," Alexandra considered.

"Hey, come with me. I can take you to a peaceful free world," Alex offered.

"I think my husband and kids would have a problem with that. I have a great job here as a medical researcher. I even have protected status. Why would I want to leave?" Alexandra asked.

Alex simply stared at Alexandra in disbelief. "You're not...?"

"Don't even speak it," Alexandra told her looking around. "There are pills that repress it."

"But you still don't like men?" Alex questioned.

"No, but I'm okay with that," Alexandra shrugged.

"How's your husband deal with that?" Alex asked curiously.

"I take care of him and fulfill his needs. It's a wife's duty. On this Earth, loyalty and duty are everything," Alexandra told her.

Alex gave her a dumbfounded look. Alexandra then left the cell. "Overgirl is going to want to deal with this one, personally," she said to the police captain.

"Thanks for coming by," the police captain said to her.

"Sieg Heil," Alexandra and the police captain said together as they gave the Nazi salute and departed from one another.

* * *

Barry(38) exited the speed-force and found himself on Maltus ten billion years ago...somehow. He then zipped towards a large futuristic city and found Marv in his lab about to go back to the dawn of time. "Don't...do that," Barry told him.

"Why the fuck not?" Marv wondered. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm like really fast," Barry smiled.

"Who are you?" Marv demanded.

"I'm Bartholomew Allen but friends call me Barry," Barry introduced himself. "And you're the Monitor?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Marv crossed his arms.

"Look, this might sound a little queer but if you go back in time to the dawn of creation it leads to a chain of events that causes a lot of people to die in a Crisis. So, if you would, like, not do that, that would be great," Barry said awkwardly.

"But it's my life's work," Marv protested. "Are you some kind of zealot?"

"I'm from the future," Barry smiled.

"Then you know that if you actually persuade me, it would create a time paradox," Marv said grimly.

"A what now?" Barry wondered.

"If I don't go back to the dawn of time, the Crisis you speak of will never occur, and then you will never have arrived here to warn me," Marv explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Barry allowed. "But could you do it just for funsies?"

"Sure," Marv smirked. "I have now decided to not go back in time."

Barry nodded smiling and then disappeared back in STAR labs as the time paradox restarted his trip. "Did you do it?" Barry(1) asked expectedly.

"I tried but apparently time travel has rules. So sorry," Barry(38) said apologetically.

"Well...shit," Barry(1) sighed.

* * *

**Earth-X**

Alex sighed as she was stuck in her cell questioning all of her life decisions. The guards were busy reading a newspaper and not being overly attentive. A shotgun blast took out one guard blasting his newspaper to shreds. Machine gun fire took out three more guards in an instant.

"Holy shit," Alex realized.

A dozen Resistance fighters then entered the jail wearing casual clothes and carrying various weapons. Winn Schott Jr. then stepped up and looked over at Alex. "Alex Danvers?" Winn asked.

Alex merely nodded recognizing him despite his disheveled appearance.

"Lieutenant Winn Schott Jr, we're the Resistance. We just want to say we're a big fan of your work on Earth-38. I think you show great talent. I pride myself on having an eye for that kind of talent. But your status as a Nazi killer is still amateur. We're all here to see if you want to go pro."

Alex gave him a stunned look. "Get me to Overgirl."

The Resistance shouted and hollered at that. "Damn, girl. You got to start small and work yourself up," Winn smirked.

"I don't have time. Where is she?" Alex asked.

"Well, you see, that's the problem. We haven't seen her in months, no fly-bys, no attacks, no raids, zip. It's like she disappeared. So, we've been making it our business to kill as many Nazis as we can, and girl, business is a booming," Winn smiled as his men chuckled.

"You've told me all I needed to know," Alex said as she was released from her cell.

Winn handed her back her multiverse device. "Come back when you're ready."

"You're a good friend, Winn," Alex said shaking his hand and then teleported away.

* * *

**Earth-2**

As the Anti-Monitor fleet continued its approach, Supergirl went over to Brainiac 5. "Order every civilian on the planet to enter a house of worship. I don't care what kind," Kara ordered.

"With Myriad still operational, these civilians won't be able to put their full attention to the all-mighty. I hardly see the point," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Perhaps just being in the presence of God will be enough. Just do it," Kara insisted.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 said and then connected to Myriad to force all of the people into churches, synagogues, mosques, and temples of all sorts across the globe.

"How much time until the fleet arrives?" Kara asked.

"Perhaps an hour," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara felt sick to her stomach. "I need some time to think."

"Of course," Brainiac 5 allowed.

* * *

Kate strolled into an empty church Kara had reserved for herself. Kara was busy playing the organ expertly reciting Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D minor. Her fingers raced across the keyboard as she was lost in the music. She then finally noticed Kate listening and stopped.

"Beautiful," Kate applauded.

"I can play any piece but, for the life of me, I can't create my own," Kara said sadly. "Perhaps it is that human creativity that I lack."

"Wouldn't know," Kate shrugged.

"I love music. It's the mathematical precision, the organization, the synergy of so many elements working together as one. If even one note goes off and does its own thing, it ruins the whole," Kara said.

"Not much of a free-style, are you?" Kate realized.

"I'm surprised to find you here. Barney tell you where I was?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Kate nodded and then sat next to her in front of the organ.

"If I should fail, you are our last hope," Kara said to Kate.

"I know," Kate agreed. Kara then started to play again with Kate joining in. Kara and Kate smiled at each other as they played with perfect coordination. They then stopped after a few minutes.

"You know, deep down you have a good heart," Kate said, inappropriately placing her hand on Kara's chest.

Kara gave her a dumbfounded look. "I don't know about the rest of you, though," Kate teased and withdrew her hand.

"Suit up, let's finish this," Kara ordered her.

* * *

Alex strolled into headquarters and found Kara in her office working on a computer running last-minute simulations. "Can't you have Barney do that for you?" Alex asked as she entered.

"I don't trust that robot bastard. I always doublecheck his work," Kara said as her hands raced across the keyboard.

Alex nodded in total agreement and then sat down across from Kara. "I feel we got off on the wrong foot. I think you and Kate are a good fit. After all, Mon did say it was okay as long as it was with another woman."

"Uh-huh," Kara said not paying attention.

"I can see why you like her. She's strong, tough, smart, and funny. When she's not in the suit, she's just a sweet Jewish girl," Alex continued.

Kara froze and looked away from her computer. "There's nothing sexual between us. You come from a perverted culture that sees genuine friendships as sexual because you've lost what it means to have comradery, loyalty, and fellowship."

"My mistake," Alex said sheepishly.

Kara stood up and walked over to Alex. "I don't have time for your mistakes anymore, Alex."

Kate then entered the room in her Batwoman suit but with her cowl off. "Oh, there you are," she said of Alex. "Haven't seen you all day."

Kara and Alex stared each other down and then Kara abruptly left. Entering the lab, she met up with Cisco and Ray. "Is it ready, yet?" she demanded.

"Well, we've been thinking...we don't think this is the right thing to do," Ray said awkwardly.

"Yeah, 100 quadrillion sentient beings is a lot," Cisco added.

Kara grabbed Cisco by the throat and lifted him off the floor. "Your job isn't to think. Just follow my orders."

"Bad things happen when you just follow orders," Ray said to her.

"Kara, stop!" Barry intervened.

Kara glared at him and then tossed Cisco to the floor. She stormed out of the lab and was joined with Batwoman, J'onn, and Brainiac 5. The four exited the building onto a field. "The Anti-Monitor fleet is here," Brainiac 5 sensed.

"How's your ring?" Kara asked Batwoman.

"Charged," Batwoman replied holding up her White Lantern ring.

"If things go south, we go all out. No mercy," Kara told the group.

* * *

The four then shot off into the air towards space. Batwoman's suit glowed white as she created a force-field around the group. The four rocketed straight to the moon and flew just above the surface. Once they were on the other side of the moon, the Anti-Monitor armada was now in view. The group accelerated towards the fleet of battleships with the Anti-Monitor's fortress in the rear. Fighters immediately deployed to intercept them. Laser beams fired on the group non-stop from wave-after-wave of fighters. The white shield blocked every beam as they went straight for the fortress. Battleships fired non-stop laser beams from ion canons and then started firing missiles. Kate extended her white shield as missiles exploded on the surface of the sheld.

"There are so many of them," J'onn noted as he sensed all of their minds.

The battleships made evasive maneuvers as the group came close to them. The Anti-Monitor watched as the group approached seeing his fleet in disarray. He slowly got off his throne and stood on a platform. With his falcon eyes, he could see the identities of the four approaching enemies. The Anti-Monitor fleet then stopped pursuing the four and went back to their formation behind the moon.

Kara then stopped the group a distance away from the Anti-Monitor. "That's him?" J'onn asked.

"Yes," Kara said visibly shaken by his appearance. She cautiously moved towards the Anti-Monitor and went Prime. The Anti-Monitor merely stared at her not making a move against her. "Welcome, young Kryptonian. I've been expecting you."

Kara felt sick to her stomach as she felt his overwhelming power. "You won't kill me like you did last time," she said defiantly.

"Oh no, young Kryptonian, you will find that it is you who are quite mistaken about a great many things. By now, you must know there's no escape from me," the Anti-Monitor said to her.

"You're wrong. We can get passed your shields," Kara bluffed.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack by your league. Yes, I assure you, I am quite safe from your pitiful little band here," the Anti-Monitor replied.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Kara antagonized.

"And your faith in your feeble skills is yours. It is pointless to resist," the Anti-Monitor said to her and then sat down on his throne completely unconcerned by her. "Do you have something to offer me other than useless taunts?"

"We've...come to bargain," Kara said shakily.

"What do you offer?" the Anti-Monitor asked her.


	165. Crisis on Infinite Earths Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Oliver clash when the Anti-Monitor offers a deal to leave the matter universe if one more Earth is allowed to be destroyed. Is peace at any cost worth the injustice of sacrificing innocents. The conclusion to Crisis.

The group of four came back to Earth and met up with the rest of the super-friends. Batwoman deactivated her ring going back to her normal suit. Kara walked up to the gathered heroes. "We have established a cease-fire with the Anti-Monitor. He's pleased Marv is dead but requires a greater sacrifice on our part to compensate for the damage we've done to his ships," Kara said

"What kind of sacrifice?" Superman(96) asked.

"One more Earth shall be destroyed. We must decide now so there's no time to evacuate. I've already decided on the Earth but I wanted to give you all the courtesy of gathering your input," Kara revealed.

The super-friends gave dumbfounded expressions. "Which Earth did you have in mind?" Oliver asked.

"I've selected Earth-X. It's controlled by the Third Reich eager to expand their empire to other Earths. It will be like killing two birds with one stone. Good riddance, I say," Kara said coldly.

Alex shook her head confused. "Wait, this is like agreeing to genocide," Superman(38) protested.

"If you're concerned with your souls, I'll take the blame. The blood can be on my hands," Kara replied.

"No, by asking for our input, you're making us all complicit in this decision," Barry brought up.

"Then don't make a decision. I don't give a fuck," Kara said dismissively.

"Is it really a world of Nazis?" Jefferson doubted.

"Yes, Blacks are segregated and treated like slaves with few rights," Kara said to him. "Gays are persecuted and forced to undergo rehabilitation," she said looking directly at Sara. "Needless to say, gender norms are fixed," she said looking at Nia.

"You can't agree to this," Alex pleaded with Batwoman. She merely shrugged.

The super-friends looked befuddled struggling to find fault in Kara's reasoning or an alternative. As they were on the verge of giving Kara consent, Oliver stepped up.

"No, we don't trade lives," Oliver said to her. "We'll find another way."

Kara glared at Oliver. "He's right. We will gather all the heroes of the multiverse and defeat the Anti-Monitor once and for all. Our strength comes from our bravery, determination, diversity, and inclusivity," Superman(38) chimed in.

Kara rolled her eyes. "If I couldn't defeat the Anti-Monitor none of you fools can. I see that talking to you people is a waste of time.

Oliver then took out a portal gun and fired behind Kara. "What the...?" Kara wondered as she sensed the portal. Oliver then charged Kara and the two were pushed inside. The portal then closed behind them.

"Did that...really just happen?" Batwoman wondered incredulously.

* * *

Oliver and Kara exited the portal and found themselves on a volcanic moon orbiting a large gas giant. The two immediately felt the intense heat of the volcanic atmosphere and experienced difficulty breathing in the poisonous air. The ground beneath their feet was dark and volcanic. Around them were volcanoes spewing out lava mixed with rocky hills. High in the sky was the sun, a red-giant star.

Kara eyed the red-giant realizing what that meant. Oliver quickly recovered from the disorientating environment and prepared himself mentally for the greatest fight of his life. It would be here that he would finally stop the tyrant, the butcher, the Supergirl.

"You can feel it, don't you? The red sun," Oliver antagonized.

"I don't need my powers to kick your ass, Oliver. I'm going to take your portal gun and leave you to burn on this moon," Kara told him.

The two circled each other sizing themselves up in this new environment. "I can't let you allow Earth-X to be destroyed," Oliver said to her.

"They're just Nazis and yellow-faced monkeys," Kara spat back.

"There are still good people there, resisting the regime, fighting for freedom," Oliver argued. "If there be ten good men there, it's worth fighting for," Oliver told her.

"If we turn down this deal, the Anti-Monitor will destroy every Earth. We can't win, Oliver. This is the only way," Kara said to him.

"Then we pick an Earth already uninhabited," Oliver said.

"We don't have time to take a survey of all the Earths. Stop being a petulant child and realize that to win wars, to save lives, you have to make hard choices. You know that Earth-X is the worst of them. The multiverse will be better off for it," Kara argued.

"We don't trade lives," Oliver said stubbornly.

"You're a bloody fool, Oliver! If you can't handle it, allow someone who can. The blood is on my hands, not yours," Kara shouted at him.

"I won't let you do it. I'll fight you till my last breath just as my friends will fight the Anti-Monitor to their last," Oliver said determinedly.

"I'll make you suffer before I kill you," Kara promised.

"Pain is an old friend," Oliver said not intimidated by her.

Kara looked back at the red sun and then back at Oliver. She took a moment to close her eyes and focus herself and then suddenly leaped at Oliver. The two clashed punching and blocking each other on the volcanic slab they were on. Kara aggressively pushed Oliver back towards a cliff edge that led to a lava river down below. Oliver punched Kara to the face cutting her lip and got past her. Kara wiped away the blood from her lip intrigued by him.

Oliver panted dumbfounded by her assault. Still, the blood on her lip gave him hope he could still compete with her. He didn't see himself winning this fight, only managing to destroy the both of them by luring her towards the lava rivers. He would die here. He would make his stand here.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Mr. Queen," Kara said annoyed and then rushed at him.

Oliver retreated inside a narrow cave. There, he played to his strength keeping the fight linear. The two punched at each other back-and-forth as Kara pushed him backward. They finally reached an open cavern lit up by the glowing lava rivers flowing through. Free of the confines of the narrow passageway, Kara grabbed Oliver by the throat and took him to the cave floor.

"Give up, Queen," Kara sneered at him.

Oliver then kicked her from behind sending Kara forward tumbling to the ground. Kara quickly recovered and kicked Oliver to the chest sending him back down. As Oliver got back to his feet, Kara charged him. Using her own momentum against her, Oliver kicked her legs from underneath her. Oliver then went to a knee, cocked his fist back, and went for a punch to her face. She cupped his fist just in time and then slowly got back to her feet. The two struggled at equal strength until Oliver chopped her arm freeing himself. Oliver then went for a rotating kick which Kara dodged. She matched his move but also missed. After missing each other a few times with kicks, the two met at the ankles balancing on one foot. Oliver and Kara then punched each other at the same time sending them both to the ground.

Kara quickly recovered and slammed Oliver with her shoulder. The cave wall gave way exposing them to open air once more. Kara advanced on Oliver kicking him to the head and forcing him back.

"Not winning as easily as you thought?" Kara mocked him.

"I never said it would be easy," Oliver said dryly.

"You won't be winning at all," Kara sneered. "I've been trained by the best. I will not be humiliated by a mere human."

Oliver jumped back onto a very narrow rock bridge with a lava river down below. "Come at me," he baited her.

Kara indulged him and walked on the rock bridge with him. The two punched at each other while also desperately trying to maintain their balance. Kara smiled as the two of them were so close to death. "Do you truly have the courage to die?" she mocked him. "I'll follow you anywhere, I'll kick your ass on the beaches, on the landing grounds, in the fields, and in the streets. I'll kick your ass wherever you want," she said confidently.

Oliver dropped down on a more stable ground closer to the lava river. Kara followed him and then punched him hard to the face stunning him. At this point, the lava plumes rained down hot rock on the both of them burning their clothes. Kara and Oliver slammed into each other and wrestled for control as a lava plume exploded nearby. The two gritted their teeth as they fought for supremacy. Finally, Oliver broke off and retreated closer to the lava river. Kara followed after him and then saw lava shower the path behind them. They were now unable to go back the way they came.

The two took cover as hot rock rained down on them. The rock they were on then detached from the land and started floating on the lava. "What's your brilliant plan now?" Kara asked him.

"I'm prepared to die as long as I take you with me," Oliver said to her. "You mind-controlled people making them slaves, you plotted to kill billions of people with that spirit bomb, and you throw away Earths like they were scraps. You're also a racist fuck! Face it, you failed this universe!" Oliver said to her.

"There's nothing after death, Oliver. Even if you stop me, you'll never see your victory. You'll never know how it all turns out. It will just be nothingness for all eternity. You hear me! Give up this fight and live another day," Kara tempted.

"Fuck you!" Oliver spat back as he got to his feet ready to fight her once more.

Kara glared at him as she got into a fighting stance on the floating rock with lava on all sides of them. "I should have known the super-friends would turn against me," she said angrily.

"Kara, you're fucked up," Oliver told her.

"From my point of view, you're the one that's fucked up," Kara shot back.

"Then you are LOST!" Oliver shouted back.

The two punched and kicked on the rock both trying to send the other off into the lava river. "This is the end for you, Oliver Queen, and not soon enough it was," Kara said to him.

"Someone failed you, Kara. Not me, but someone," Oliver replied.

As they fought, the rock slowly sank into the lava river to the point that it was almost at their feet. What was left of the rock slammed into a coastal hill of volcanic silt. Oliver leaped off the rock and landed on the soft silt a safe distance away from the lava river. Kara hesitated and then jumped as well. As she did, her red boots struggled to grip the silt. Kara struggled to get far enough away from the lava river and climb up a steep hill to get to Oliver.

Oliver then took out his bow and loaded an arrow. "I'm sorry, Kara. I truly am," he said to her and fired an arrow at her. The arrow hit Kara and exploded on her uniform, knocking her back a step towards the lava stream. Oliver kept it up firing one arrow after another with each impact sending Kara one step closer back towards the lava stream. Oliver then hesitated as Kara was mere inches from the lava stream.

Kara hissed in pain from her chest wounds but then smirked at Oliver. "Is that all you got?" she asked him.

"Forgive me, Alex," Oliver said softly and then fired a grenade shell tipped arrow. The arrow hit Kara to the gut. Kara gave a look of surprise as it hit her and then it exploded. Kara's body was flung into the lava river and didn't come back up.

* * *

**Earth-2**

Superman(96) looked over the assembled super-friends. "Oliver is right. We have the strength and conviction to win this fight. We are the spark that will burn the Anti-Monitor's forces down. Calling upon the heroes of the multiverse, we shall prevail," he said to them all.

"Let's get moving. We have a Crisis to win," Superman(38) smiled.

The two Supermen and the Legends ship took off into the air. A green ring then fell on John's hand making him finally a Green Lantern. "About fucking time," John said pleased.

"Kick his ass," Lyla said to him.

John gave her a passionate kiss and then took off. In space, portals opened as green, yellow, red, violet, indigo, blue, and orange lanterns all showed up answering the call. As they came together in formation, they created a rainbow flag of color.

"Green Lantern Corp standing by," Hal Jordan began.

"Yellow Lantern Corp standing by," Sinestro replied.

"Red Lantern Corp standing by," Atrocitus sounded off.

"Violet Lantern Corp standing by," Carol Ferris said enthusiastically.

The rest of the Lantern Corp leaders sounded off as they approached the moon. Dark Spectre, Dr. Fate, Shazam, and Black Adam joined up with the two Supermen. "May your genderless undefined God be with us," Superman(38) said to them all.

"I got no reading on their fleet," Ray reported on the Legend ship.

"How could they be jamming us if they don't know we're coming?" Sarah wondered.

"Sounds like a trap to me," Mick said as he drank a beer.

On Earth, Batwoman merely smirked as everyone had left. "Why aren't you going?" Alex asked her.

"Out of power," Batwoman excused.

* * *

Oliver sighed with relief, grief, and guilt as he had killed Supergirl. He had used every advantage he could think of for himself and every disadvantage for Kara and yet it had been the hardest fight of his life. He sat on the hill of silt exhausted and sweating from the extreme heat. A part of him couldn't believe he had destroyed Supergirl all by himself.

The lava shifted and then Kara emerged from the lava unharmed and glowing brightly as she went Prime. Oliver gave her a stupified look as she calmly walked on the silt ground with lava flowing off her and back down into the river. Oliver got back to his feet and held his bow in front of him, out of arrows. Kara suddenly sped behind Oliver faster than he could see or react. He turned to see her smirking at him on solid ground.

"How?" he asked her.

"The red sun? It's true that the red sun is akin to perpetual night for me, but, unlike some Kryptonians, I have reserves beyond your comprehension," Kara explained.

"But I made you bleed," Oliver said confused.

"I can lower my power-level to your weak-ass level if I want to. It makes fights with humans more interesting," Kara replied.

"So, you were just fucking with me this entire time?" Oliver realized.

"Don't feel bad. You did amazingly well for a human. I haven't had this much fun with a human in a long time," Kara said as she advanced towards him. Thinking fast, Oliver took his portal gun and slammed it on a rock destroying it.

Kara gave him a stunned look. "Even at light-speed, it would take me years to get to the next space-faring civilization."

"That's right," Oliver said victoriously.

"You'll die of starvation, thirst, and exposure from the volcanic gas," Kara pointed out.

"And I'm okay with that if it means stopping you," Oliver said bravely.

Kara clapped her hands in mock applause. "I salute you, Oliver. You truly are incorruptible. I knew keeping you alive was the right decision."

Oliver simply stared at her as she pulled a portal device from her bra pocket. Oliver dropped his bow realizing he had been thoroughly defeated. "I have fought the good fight, I have finished the race, I have kept the faith," Oliver said as he surrendered himself to his fate.

"That you have but you don't need to worry about a thing. I have already taken care of the Anti-Monitor and the multiverse is now safe."

"Wait...what?" Oliver thought he misheard.

"Let me put in a way you can understand: a flashback," Kara replied.

* * *

The massive superhero force sped across the surface of the moon and expected the Anti-Monitor and his armada to be there hiding on the other side of the moon. Instead, the armada was completely gone with no sign of the Anti-Monitor.

"Wait...what?" Superman(96) wondered.

The superhero force slowed down and looked around to reassess the situation. "Ray, what you got?" Superman(96) asked him.

"The armada, the Dyson sphere, and the Anti-Monitor are just...gone," Ray reported as his sensors looked for any sign of them.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I've come to bargain," Kara said to the Anti-Monitor.

"What do you offer?" the Anti-Monitor asked her.

"The coordinates to the lost anti-matter universe, a new home for your people. It was in Marv's mind since the beginning," Brainiac 5 spoke up.

The Anti-Monitor rose from his throne suddenly intrigued. "Show me," he demanded.

"I've come to bargain," Kara insisted.

"What do you want?" the Anti-Monitor asked impatiently.

"Go home and never come back to the matter multiverse," Kara said to him.

"So be it," the Anti-Monitor agreed.

"He's sincere," J'onn said able to read his thoughts.

Kara nervously nodded to Brainiac 5 giving him the go-ahead. Brainiac 5 activated a hologram showing a long complex equation to the anti-matter universe's location. The Anti-Monitor took a few seconds to read it and nodded. "You will come with me. If this is a ruse, you die," he said to Kara.

Kara nodded and then gave one last look to the other three. "Should I not return, tell my love that I did my best."

"I will," Brainiac 5 assured her.

Kara then took a deep breath as she prepared herself for possible death. The Anti-Monitor opened space-and-time creating a portal based on Brainiac 5's equation. Kara went through the portal first with the Anti-Monitor following her. As they passed through, Kara half-expected to be annihilated in plasma, sucked into a black hole, or witness an empty universe. Instead, she found herself looking at countless galaxies with one large spiral galaxy in front of them.

The Anti-Monitor used his falcon vision to eye individual star systems and habitable worlds all throughout the galaxies in front of them, all of them...anti-matter. The Anti-Monitor turned to Kara with a surprised look. After billions of years searching the multiverse, he finally found an anti-matter universe. A place where his people could farm the land, drink the water, breathe in the air, and experience life without fear of annihilation.

"Mar Novu knew this entire time," the Anti-Monitor said with an angry sad expression.

The Anti-Monitor fleet then arrived through giant portals. Battleships and fighters came first and then the Dyson sphere. Immediately, probes were sent out to explore this new anti-matter universe. The Anti-Monitor could sense the joy and elation of his people in his mind. For the first time since the war, the Anti-Monitor cracked a grateful smile.

"My people will honor our agreement," the Anti-Monitor assured Kara.

"Well, I would appreciate the way back to my universe," Kara said having no interest in residing in an anti-matter universe.

"Of course," the Anti-Monitor said forming a portal for her to go back. "I have made myself see the faces of all those I have murdered in this terrible war. You can understand, can you?"

"From one soldier to another...I understand," Kara allowed.

"I have one last request before you leave," the Anti-Monitor asked of her.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"I cannot self-terminate. You must do it," the Anti-Monitor said to her.

"Why? You're home," Kara asked confused.

"I've violated the natural law. I've caused too much pain and death. I am unworthy to join my people. I cannot enter the promised land. My people must be free to elect their own leaders and step outside my shadow. I can lower my power-level to make it possible for you," he said as his skin began to dull.

Kara gave him a flustered look and then nodded. The Anti-Monitor eyed his fleet approaching the galaxy in front of him with happy tears running down his face as he turned his back to her. Kara then struck the Anti-Monitor with heat vision at full intensity. The Anti-Monitor slowly dissolved and was completely incinerated.

"Be brave, be strong," he said to his people as he faded away.

Kara wiped away tears and then went back to Earth-2 through the portal.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Oliver gave Kara a dumbfounded look wondering whether to believe it. "The Crisis is over?" he asked stunned by the revelation.

"That's right. That thing about Earth-X was a test to see if you would-be Social Justice Warriors would be willing to commit mass genocide on a Nazi Earth to make peace. And you know what, they were just about to agree when you stepped up and saved their collective souls," Kara smirked.

"It was all a test?" Oliver stared at her incredulously.

"Congrats, you passed. I'll be sure to send your medal in the mail," Kara mocked.

"You know what? Fuck it," Oliver said and then embraced her. Kara gave him an odd look as Oliver cried on her shoulder. "Thank you for saving the multiverse, my family, my friends," he said sincerely to her.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said giving him a pat on the back.

"I can never repay you enough for what you've done," Oliver said wiping away his happy tears.

"Well, the Oliver of my universe would very much like to meet with you. I would be grateful if you could come with me to meet him," Kara said.

"Why the fuck not?" Oliver said still euphoric over the news that the Crisis was over.

Kara activated the portal device creating a portal in space. "So, I'm guessing your Oliver is also a Green Arrow," Oliver assumed.

"Not exactly," Kara smirked as the two went through the portal.

* * *

**Earth-2**

Batwoman waited patiently for the news. "There appears to be some confusion over the net," Brainiac 5 understated as he hacked into the Legend's radio system.

Batwoman cracked a smile and then started chuckling. Hank laughed with her. The Anti-Monitor fleet had departed to the anti-matter universe long before the superhero force had organized and arrived on the scene. The four were all in on the joke.

"I hope you're happy...Kara," Alex scowled.

"Wait...what?" Nia wondered.

Batwoman merely stared at Alex. "Take off the mask, Kara. I know it's you," Alex insisted. Batwoman complied taking off her cowl revealing herself as Kate.

"Satisfied?" Kate smirked.

"I know you're using a voice modifier and facial hologram," Alex accused. "I went to Earth-X and found out the truth that you have been hiding from us all."

"Well, not all of us," Brainiac 5 corrected.

Kate rolled her eyes and deactivated the hologram revealing herself as Kara Danvers. "Are we safe now?" Alex asked her.

Kara merely nodded. Alex then gave Kara a tearful hug. "Thank you so much. I love you, Kara."

"I love you too, Alex," Kara hugged her tightly.

* * *

**Earth-X**

**Nuremberg, Germany**

Oliver and Kara emerged on the other side and found themselves on a large open field. In front of them were 100,000 soldiers with rifles wearing helmets in tight formation blocks. Rows of tanks and artillery vehicles were on the side. As soon as the two of them were spotted, commands were shouted in German. Immediately, the soldiers gave them the Nazi salute in a perfectly choreographed wave from front to back. Nazi flags were flown all around with three large flags in the very back at the stage.

Oliver looked around and shook his head dismayed at Kara. A general approached Kara from the crowd. He went to attention and gave her the normal salute. Kara saluted him back. "Welcome back home, Field Marshal," he said to her in German.

"Glad to be back," Kara said to him in German. "Is the Fuhrer here?"

"Of course. He will be quite pleased to see you have brought back such an interesting prize," the general said referring to Oliver.

"He better after all the bullshit I had to go through," Kara said annoyed.

"A formality," the general said taking out a scanner.

"Of course," Kara agreed, pulling up her sleeve revealing a bar-code stamped on her arm.

"Thank you," the general said verifying that this Kara was indeed Earth-X's mightiest hero, the Overgirl.

A major came by with a German Shepherd. Kara immediately petted the dog and affectionally gave her a hug. "Oh, Blonde, have you been a good girl? I've missed you so much," Kara said to her dog.

"Is this happening? Is this real?" Oliver wondered looking around.

Kara withdrew from her dog and became serious. "I believe my uniform is out of regs," she said to her general.

"Indeed, it is," the general agreed and placed the Nazi swastika armband around her left arm.

"Let's get this show on the road," Kara said and dismissed the general and major with a salute.

The speakers blasted the Superman theme for all to hear. The gentle uplifting music, in the beginning, put a smile on the faces of all of the soldiers in formation. "Now," Kara said to Oliver as the drums and trumpets picked up. The two marched towards the back with thousands of soldiers in formation watching them. After a long walk, the two were now facing the stage in the presence of the Fuhrer. The two waited for the music to end. As the march finally ended, Luftwaffe Typhoon fighters flew overhead in formation flying over the Luitpoldarena field in seconds, their jet engines roaring as they passed. Fireworks went off at the back of the field lighting up the sky. As they exploded they formed swastikas of light.

As the Fuhrer approached, Kara got on a knee and bowed her head while Oliver defiantly remained standing. The Fuhrer was dressed in a slick shiny black trenchcoat, a Nazi swastika armband on his left arm, an Iron Cross hung from his neck, and was wearing a cap. As he saw Supergirl's submission to him, he was greatly moved and threw his cap aside.

"Rise...my wife," the Fuhrer said to her with happy tears in his eyes. Kara got back to her feet and passionately kissed the Fuhrer, Oliver Konig.

Oliver gave Kara and the Fuhrer a double-take. "Now, it makes sense."

"It was so horrible. I had to suffer all these fools and the Anti-Monitor actually killed me," Kara sobbed to the Fuhrer.

"You're home now. Nothing will keep us apart again," the Fuhrer told her.

"I have the schematics for the Myriad device. Soon, the Empire of Japan will kneel before us and the rebellion will be crushed," Kara said to him.

"Excellent," the Fuhrer said pleased. "We'll finally be able to unite this world and have a thousand-year peace."

"Excuse me but why am I here?" Oliver interrupted them not understanding them as they spoke in German.

The Fuhrer smiled at Oliver and sized him up. "We saved your Earth, your universe. You can now live the rest of your days in peace. All I ask in return is a friendly duel."

"A duel?" Oliver questioned.

"I may not have gone on all the adventures you have, but I have trained my body to its limits," the Fuhrer said eying Kara.

"You want me to kick your ass?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"If you can," the Fuhrer smiled condescendingly.

"And if I refuse?" Oliver asked argumentatively.

The Fuhrer and Kara exchanged disappointed looks. "You'll be free to go," the Fuhrer told him. "But will your honor permit it, Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow?"

"I suppose not," Oliver frowned.

Kara eyed the Fuhrer nervously as he stood in front of thousands of soldiers, political leaders, and distinguished guests. "Let's take this inside, shall we?"

"Yes, I think that would be best," the Fuhrer agreed.

A general walked up to the Fuhrer and handed him a bow and a sack with arrows all with dull red-painted tips. Oliver was also handed a sack of similar arrows that were green-painted. "After you," the Fuhrer said to Oliver as the three of them went down below the stage into an underground bunker.

* * *

**Earth-99**

**Gotham**

Bruce worked on his computer as Kate came by with a tray of soup. She looked ruffled up like someone had kicked her ass dozens of times within a short time period. "The circus is in town. How do you feel about clowns?" Bruce asked her.

"Is that a serious question?" Kate wondered.

"Yeah," Bruce confirmed and then took a spoonful of his soup. "It's cold."

"It's Vichyssoise. It's supposed to be cold," Kate reminded him.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Bruce recalled.

"You like it?" Kate asked as he finished.

"No, actually, I don't," he replied. He stared at the screen showing Penguin's face. "That is one fat bastard."

"Sir?" Kate wondered.

Bruce got up. "Monsters are out there, right now, and I have to go to work," he said to her and then took off. Moments later, Batman got into his Batmobile and sped off into the night.

"Great, now what?" Kate asked herself.

"We party like it's 1989," Kara said as she entered the Bat-cave.

"The Crisis?" Kate asked.

"Don't worry about it. We won," Kara smiled.

"Glad I could be of help," Kate said bitterly.

"But you did help, Kate," Kara said vaguely. "How was training?"

"He kicked my ass if that's what you mean," Kate said feeling sore.

"You were trained by the best. Now, you're truly ready to be Batwoman," Kara smiled at her. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Earth-1**

**Star City**

Oliver emerged from a portal with a broken bow, a torn-up uniform, a bloody lip, and a black eye. "What the hell happened to you?" John asked him.

"You should see the other guy," Oliver said dryly.

Oliver and John hugged, happy the Crisis was over. "Hey, William and Mia are gone. I guess you changed the future."

Felicity and the infant Mia then walked up to Oliver. He immediately dropped his broken bow and came over to them. "I heard what you did during the Crisis. How are you going to top this?" Felicity asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe be the best husband and father I can be," Oliver said as he embraced her with John and Lyla watching on.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Metropolis**

The next morning, Kara awoke with a start in her own apartment. "Look who's...," Alex said impatiently.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled and then fired heat vision that went through her kitchen and out the other side of the apartment complex. "Awake," Alex finished.

"Alex. I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me," Kara said apologetically.

"Did you have a bad dream or something?" Alex asked concerned.

"I don't know. How did I get here?" Kara asked, uncertain about everything.

"You were passed out drunk in front of the TV, so I decided not to move you to the bed," Alex told her.

Kara looked at all the liquor bottles all over the place. "Oh," she realized.

"Look, I have to run. Kelly and I are doing this indoor running class. You sure you're going to be okay?" Alex asked her.

"I'm fine," Kara assured her. "Wait...how did you account for the green Kryptonite on the Batsuit?"

"It wasn't Kryptonite. They were just green lights," Alex shook her head dismayed at her.

Kara smiled amused at her own wit. "Well, okay then."

Alex then took off as Kara got a phone call from Nia. "Sup?"

"Where are you? The ceremony is about to start," Nia said stressed out.

"Ceremony?" Kara wondered.

"They're about to award the Noble Peace Prize any moment now," Nia told her. "Don't worry, I saved you a seat but the lady at the Gazette is giving me angry eyes. If you miss this, Andrea is going to blow a gasket," Nia said.

"Did you tell the Gazette lady that I'm kind of a big deal?" Kara asked.

"I did. She didn't seem to care," Nia replied.

Kara instantly arrived at the ceremony. "Nice timing," Nia said as the ceremony was about to begin.

They both took their seats. "So, I had this weird dream where I saved the multiverse from certain doom," Kara remarked.

"I know. I was there," Nia said softly.

"And now I am proud to announce the winner of this Noble Peace Prize to Lex Luthor," the announcer said. Lex took to the podium and smiled at everyone awkwardly.

"How did he end up winning it?" Nia wondered.

"I paid the board off," Kara revealed.

"Is there an institution you haven't mocked and discredited?" Nia shook her head dismayed.

Lex gave Kara a wink and then addressed the press. "We live in dangerous times. Earth is a dangerous place. I suppose that's why people love superheroes so much. Unfortunately, I don't have any powers but I have dedicated my life to fighting on the side of humanity working for the democracy movement in former Soviet states. I want everyone to know that this Lex Luthor stands with mankind."

* * *

At the DEO, Alex and Karina watched the viewing screen of Lex accepting his award. The news then turned to President Trump officially pardoning Lex Luthor and clearing his way to arrive back to the United States. "This Lex Luthor is not responsible for the actions of his clone. He is an innocent man, a great man, a smart man, a stable genius, like myself. I welcome him back to the United States and look forward to what he will accomplish."

"Thank you, Mr. President. I'm glad to be back. I realize that it will take time to regain your trust. I will do everything possible to make amends for the wrongdoing of my clone. I want to thank, first and foremost, Supergirl, for giving me this opportunity to have a fresh new start. I will not let humanity down," Lex said graciously.

Karina smiled admiringly. "I can't believe he's the boss of the DEO now," Alex said dismayed.

"Even President Trump has a boss," Karina said in a thick Russian accent.

"There's something happening downtown. I'll send a team," Alex said to Karina.

"That won't be necessary. I tire of this guard duty. I wish to punch something," Karina said eagerly and then flew off.

* * *

At the dock, Weather Bitch was causing trouble firing electricity at random civilians and police cars. Karina dropped down and confronted her. "Hey," Karina said to her.

"Look who came to join the fun," Weather Bitch smiled at her.

Karina powered up her eyes for a lethal strike when a blur punched Weather Bitch a distance away. "Sorry, did I interrupt," Barry(38) said sheepishly.

"Supergirl, Flash, I just love it when you two team-up. Can I get an autograph?" an old man asked them.

"Sure," Barry said happy to.

Barry signed his name on a picture of Flash and Supergirl together. Karina then signed the picture with her left hand. "So, you want to get brunch sometime?" Barry asked Karina.

"I'm sorry, English is my third language. What is brunch?" Karina asked confused.

"Well, it's when...," Barry began as they walked off together.

* * *

That evening, President Trump addressed the nation. "My fellow Americans, we know now that our way of life, our world, almost came to an end. An entity known as the Anti-Monitor attacked Earth, intent on its destruction. Thankfully, we were saved by none other than Supergirl, my good friend and supporter. Her strength is an example for us all. We give thanks to Supergirl who fought for us with great tenacity, tireless work, and utmost courage. She put her life on the line for our country, our planet. She is first among all heroes."

"This is some bullshit," Alex shook her head dismayed in Kara's apartment.

"A grateful nation thanks you, Supergirl. God Bless you and God Bless the United States of America. Goodnight," President Trump finished his address.

Kara laughed hysterically as she turned the TV off. "You know what? I don't even care anymore," Alex sighed.

"What's the alternative? Did you want him to tell the world that the Nazi Supergirl saved the multiverse?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Can we be honest with each other this one time?" Alex asked of her.

"Alright, shoot," Kara allowed filling up her glass.

"Why did you enlist Overgirl of Earth-X to lead us against the Anti-Monitor?" Alex asked seriously.

Kara gave her a haunted look. "I knew that Overgirl could and would do things I could not. She could make the hard decisions I wasn't comfortable making. The truth is, I'm not capable of killing 100 quadrillion sentient beings to achieve victory. And it's not easy for me to just throw away my life to win. I knew that I lacked the ruthlessness and militancy that she possessed."

"So, you gave her your heart and saved her life," Alex realized. "You planned this out all this time. The Supergirl that saved Earth-2 and kept Oliver alive all those weeks was her. You knew she would follow through because her own husband is a version of Oliver."

"Her passion for Oliver is the same passion I have for you, Alex. I knew she would do everything possible to keep him alive," Kara nodded.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Alex asked.

"Like you guys would follow a Nazi into battle, resurrect her back to life, and try to save her soul. I impersonated Kate, so I could keep an eye on her at all times," Kara explained.

"When she died, I really did think she was you. The pain I felt was so unbearable. You can't put me through that again," Alex said seriously.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have gone to Earth-X. I mean, what the fuck?" Kara shook her head at her.

"I didn't have anything better to do and I was scared a Nazi was going to lead us to ruin. If I hadn't known who she really was, I might have been tempted to take her offer to sacrifice Earth-X for peace. I guess I have some work to do on my soul," Alex said glumly.

"Us both," Kara clinked glasses with her.

* * *

The next morning in an abandoned warehouse, Supergirl strolled towards a new round table with the symbols of the major heroes: Superman, Supergirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman, and Cyborg. "I call this meeting to order," Kara said as she sat at the head of the table.

Kara looked around seeing no one arriving. "Oh, fuck me, right?"

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always that balance when dealing with a plot twist. If there is too much information the twist is obvious. If not enough, it doesn't seem sufficiently supported or believable. I hope Kara-X as Supergirl and Kara-38 as Batwoman had that balance. The Overgirl being the hero of Crisis was not only to mock CW but a way to subvert expectations. I also wanted to show a contrast between the two Karas that they are not the same as well as give Alex something to do. Kara-X's involvement was hinted at when Kara-38 struck a deal to give her a new heart in return for her participation in Crisis. The Arrow episodes featuring Kara are all Kara-X appearances. 
> 
> Although the ruthless four (Supergirl, Batwoman, J'onn, and Brainiac 5) won the day in this case, it is completely valid for the reader to sympathize with Oliver, Superman, and Alex on the need to keep certain values and principles even in the face of Armageddon. The dynamic was inspired by Watchman where Adrian, Dr. Manhattan, and Rorschach all have differing opinions on how to deal with the nuclear threat.


	166. Frozen II: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argo City is threatened by an unknown energy source across the galaxy that will force Kara to face Krypton's colonial past.

**(Rated I for Immature, Spoilers)**

On the planet Krypton, a seven-year-old Kara showed her best friend Thara a model composed of forests, dragons, fortresses, soldiers, and workers. Thara was staying the night at the Zor-El residence while her parents were away on a law enforcement matter.

"Time for your scheduled sleep," Alura told them both.

Thara was about to comply when Kara started telling her an adventure story involving bravery, struggle, love, and triumph using the action figures to tell the story. Thara simply gave Kara an odd look unable to process this fictional tale.

"Is this part of the historical record?" Thara asked confused.

"No, I made it up," Kara smiled, proud of herself.

"I don't understand. You mean, a deception?" Thara asked.

"It's just fun to think about," Kara said.

"I don't understand this fun," Thara frowned.

"What are you two doing?" Zor asked as he came into the room with Alura.

"Enchanted forest," Kara said wide-eyed.

"I once visited a forest on an alien world," Zor entertained her.

"Really? What was it like?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to tell them," Alura warned her husband.

"They'll find out eventually," Zor shrugged. "A long time ago in a star-system far far away was a planet covered completely in forest. The planet was protected by a powerful bio-field. The energy was in the water, fire, earth, and the air. But it was also home to the mysterious forest people."

"Were they magical?" Kara asked.

"No, Kara, they simply utilized the energy field to help them. Their ways were so different than ours but still, they promised us friendship. In honor of that, we made them a dam that strengthened their waters and gave them electricity for the first time. It was a gift of peace and I was honored to have been on the expedition," Zor said proudly.

"But we let down our guard, we were charmed, and they attacked us. It was a brutal battle. We lost many men as the planet itself turned against us. We were forced to retreat and ever since we have never come back," Zor concluded.

"Whoa, Papa, that was epic," Kara said enthralled.

"Kara, you're displaying an inappropriate emotion to our colonists being betrayed and slaughtered by alien savages," Alura rebuked her.

"It's alright, Alura. Kara...thinks differently from most others," Zor said condescendingly.

"What happened to the forest people?" Thara asked.

"I don't know. There hasn't been an expedition since," Zor admitted.

"It's time for your scheduled sleep," Alura told them both.

"But I have so many questions," Kara protested.

"Save them for another night," Zor told her.

As Zor and Alura left the room, Kara couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Why did the forest people attack? Who attacks people that give them gifts? That's just weird," Kara said to Thara.

"They'll never attack us on Krypton so it's irrelevant," Thara said as she tried to sleep.

"But what if they do?" Kara asked her.

"The probability is so small," Thara said closing her eyes.

"But what if they do?" Kara insisted.

* * *

**Frozen II**

* * *

On Argo City, Kara happened to be visiting. Typically when this happened, she would sack the council and make herself an absolute ruler as a Kryptonian Queen. The people of Argo simply accepted the political reality as Kara's visits were quite rare. As soon as she left, the rightful council would then reassert itself.

On one particular day, Kara looked out over a balcony looking over the city from the capitol building. She was wearing a white dress with her house crest displayed on her chest. "Your majesty," a secretary broke her concentration.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled. She had twisted the metal on the balcony as she had squeezed it.

"Excuse me, they're ready," the secretary told her.

"I'll be right there," Kara said composing herself and walking back inside. "Alright, what's wrong now?" Kara asked exasperated by having to govern the city on a floating asteroid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thara was hanging out with Winn in a grassy field. "What are you doing just laying there?" Thara asked him as he lay on the grass wearing sunglasses.

"Just relaxing and living the dream, Thara," Winn replied. "I wish this could all last forever and yet change mocks us with her beauty."

"What do you mean?" Thara asked confused.

"It's poetry. It's a human thing," Winn said. "Do you ever worry about change?"

"No, because I have you," Thara smiled. "Ever since my husband died, I'm no longer alone anymore."

"Wow, you just made things really awkward now," Winn frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm always doing that, aren't I?" Thara said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. Thara, you're the most honest person I have ever been with. You tell it as it is," Winn said appreciatively.

"Do humans not do that?" Thara asked curiously.

"Not as much as they should. Come on, let's take a walk," Winn invited her. The two waltzed around the city as Kara started bossing people around.

"It's called a potluck, alright. Everyone brings one specific food item and we all eat together at one table at one time," Kara told her secretaries.

"What purpose does this serve?" one of them asked.

"Instead of cooking many diverse foods, you can just mass-produce one food. It's simpler," Kara said.

"But we already have providers that do that anyway," one said. "Any why should everyone eat at the same time in the same place. It's not efficient."

"You know what? I don't give a shit if it's inefficient. We're doing it and you're going to fucking pretend you're enjoying it. Now, hurry up and get it all ready," Kara ordered.

"Hey, Kara, or should I say, 'Your Majesty'," Winn said mockingly as he walked up.

"It's just Kara for you," Kara allowed as she gave him a warm hug.

"What's going on?" Winn asked as people rushed to set up the table and food.

"We're having a potluck. The last two attempts failed but third time's the charm," Kara said hopefully.

"That's very cool. With there being no sun or seasons here, it's sometimes hard to figure out when Thanks Giving is," Winn said.

"You know, every time I institute an Earth-based calendar, it always manages to disappear as soon as I leave," Kara frowned.

"Mysterious," Winn nodded.

"Actually, it's because...," Thara began.

"The clock is broken," Winn finished for her.

"Right...," Kara said skeptically.

As the potluck began, the Kryptonians actually managed to accomplish it this time. Kara sat at the center of the table with Alura, Winn, Thara, Clark, and Lois near her. "It's so great to see you all. I know I've brought a few changes to this city but change is good, change is exciting, change is what we all need in all our lives. Sometimes that change can be a thriving democracy into an absolute Monarchy overnight. But we will all get through it together, as one people, as a family," Kara said to them all.

Winn awkwardly clapped while the Kryptonians made no reaction. "Eat," Kara ordered them.

After the meal, Alura came up to Kara. "You are promoting inefficient Earth customs into our society," she accused.

"When I institute Christmas, try not to be a Scrouge," Kara mocked.

"These are not Kryptonian ways. You have lost your cultural identity," Alura told her.

"Because it was boring as fuck. Kryptonians shared their culture with Earth plenty by trying to terraform the planet and destroying cities. So, spare me," Kara shot back.

"I'm here to guide you onto the correct path," Alura said diplomatically.

"Is that your way of calling me a fuck-up?" Kara assumed. "You know what, I don't have to take this. I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving."

"Argo City?" Alura asked hopefully.

"No, to the capitol," Kara replied pissed off. She then turned to one of her secretaries. "Clear the Capitol of all personnel, immediately." She then went over to her people. "You all ready for game night?" Kara asked them.

* * *

In the empty capitol building, Kara, Winn, Thara, Clark, and Lois played a game where one person would draw the object and their partner would have to guess it. After several rounds, Kara could tell that they were simply entertaining her and not overly enthusiastic.

"You know what, I'm going to turn in," Kara said sadly and walked out.

"Shit," Winn realized.

"Is she okay?" Lois asked concerned.

"She's never been okay," Clark remarked.

"Let's go home and have storytime," Thara requested of Winn.

"Absolutely," Winn agreed following her out.

Clark came into Kara's room and saw her stare out the window. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"You asking because you actually care about me or the wellbeing of the city?" Kara asked bitterly.

"Yes," Clark replied. "I mean, did we hurt your feelings? Some of us aren't the best at family games."

"It's fine," Kara allowed.

"Then what is it?" Clark wondered.

"I just don't want to mess things up," Kara said as she sat on her bed.

"You can always step down and restore democracy to Argo City," Clark suggested.

"I'm here to make Argo City _great again_ ," Kara pledged.

"Well, you're doing...," Clark struggled to lie to her.

"What would I do without you, Clark?" Kara said appreciatively.

"You'll always have me, Kara. We're family," Clark said seriously.

"Clark, sleep with me tonight," Kara requested.

"No, I can't do that," Clark rejected.

"I just want to cuddle," Kara clarified.

"It's not happening," Clark refused her.

"Don't you dare walk out that door!" Kara yelled at him.

"I'm going now. Goodnight, Kara," Clark said quickly leaving.

Brainiac 5 then decloaked in her room. "What is it?" Kara asked annoyed that he was always watching her.

"We have a situation," he replied.

* * *

Argo City began to shake violently, fires started everywhere, the water pipes broke, and the wind picked up damaging some of the house structures. "What's happening?" Kara asked Brainiac 5 alarmed.

"The source of the energy surge is coming from here," Brainiac 5 pointed out the system. He then identified the only habitable planet in the system, a forest planet.

"That was once a Kryptonian colony," Kara recalled.

"Correct. Argo City is moving through space too slowly to get out of range. The energy source also appears to easily get through our shields," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, we go over there, find the energy source, and kick their ass," Kara concluded.

"The Vindicator cruiser is ready to depart on your word," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Good. I'll have Thara and Winn come with us," Kara smiled.

* * *

Kara gathered Winn, Thara, Clark, Lois, and Alura while Brainiac 5 prepared the ship. "Ready for a Supergirl adventure?" Kara smiled at Winn.

"Can't wait," Winn said nervously.

"Anything for Argo City," Thara said.

Kara turned to Clark. "You are my regent while I am gone."

Clark merely nodded to her. "Alright, let's kick names and take ass," Kara said to Winn and Thara taking them inside the ship.

Once the ship was gone, Clark turned to Alura. "Reinstate the council."

The Vindicator cruiser came upon the forest planet. "I have confirmed the signal is coming from the planet. You have the power to destroy the planet and end the threat," Brainiac 5 said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kara rejected. "Set us down."

Brainiac 5 eyed Winn. "The atmospherics will be suitable for Winn."

"I was actually going to offer to guard the ship," Winn said lamely.

"It'll be fine," Kara said dismissively.

The Vindicator cruiser then landed on the planet. As they exited, they found a strong mist where the source was located. "Well, it's just mist," Winn said and then went into the mist. An energy shield threw him back to the ground.

"There's a protective energy shield surrounding the source," Brainiac 5 informed the group.

"It would have been nice to know that beforehand," Winn groaned.

Thara then tried to get through the shield only to be pushed back. "Alright, weaklings, let me show you how it's done," Kara said cracking her knuckles dramatically. She fired heat vision at the energy shield. The shield resisted her for a few seconds before it fell. The mist then blew away revealing four stone pillars with symbols on them.

The four then went inside the forest with the mist coming back again. "This is the enchanted forest my father talked about. Those symbols must represent water, fire, earth, and air," Kara considered.

"We must, therefore, assume the enemy may be able to control all four," Brainiac 5 warned.

The group was suddenly whisked away forward by the wind. Kara turned around and tried to go back the way they came only for the shield to stop her. She fired heat vision at the shield only to have it deflect back at the group nearly taking out Winn.

"Oops," Kara said to him.

"Let's go this way," Winn said of the friendly fall-colored forest.

"It's beautiful," Kara said of the red leaves.

Thara eyed a large dam a distance away. "The dam. It still stands," Thara pointed out.

"It's in stable condition. If it were to break, it would flood this whole area," Brainiac 5 eyed it.

A tornado suddenly went through the forest picking up Winn, Thara, and Brainiac 5 off the ground and spinning them around. Kara remained planted on the ground as the wind picked up around her. She then flew up and caught all three of them. Kara took all three of them out of the tornado only to get caught up in it again. Kara sucked up the air ending the wind tornado around her.

"That was slightly inconvenient," Kara said dryly.

"Are we still in Kansas?" Winn said deliriously.

"Humanoid lifeforms are approaching," Brainiac 5 warned.

Men and women wearing white winter clothes and carrying spears ambushed them as they exited the woodline. Brainiac 5 took out a pistol ready to shoot them all dead. "Lower your weapon," the Forest leader ordered him.

Kryptonian colonists suddenly emerged from the woodline as well, carrying swords. "And you lower yours," the Kryptonian commander ordered.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kara wondered.

The two sides charged at each other. "Yeah, no," Kara said blasting both sides to the ground with her power.

"They've been here this whole time?" Thara wondered.

"It would appear so," Brainiac 5 said as he analyzed both sides.

The Kryptonian commander came up to Kara. "You are of the House of El. Where is Zor-El so I may give him my report?" he asked her.

"Zor-El is dead. I am his daughter. As Krypton's ruler, you report to me," Kara replied.

"We are ready to serve," the Kryptonian commander said to her not bothering to question her on the how and why.

Kara then addressed an old woman that was the native leader. "Look, lady, I'm from the government and I'm here to help."

"We only trust nature," the old woman said to her.

"Well, I got news for you. Nature doesn't give a fuck about you. She will cut off your head and shit down your neck," Kara told her.

"When nature speaks...," the old woman began. A tree suddenly caught fire near them. "We listen," she finished.

Kara watched mesmerized as the fire leaped from tree-to-tree and onto the vegetation down below. The natives and the Kryptonians scattered trying to avoid the blaze. Kara then took action blasting the fires away with frost breath. But with each frost breath, the fire leaped somewhere else.

"You little shit," Kara said as she tried to take the thing out. "Get everyone out of here. I'll handle this alone," Kara said to Brainiac 5.

Kara then ran off after the fire entity. She finally trapped it inside a small hole. It was a lizard creature with fire on its back. It looked at Kara fearfully. "You have to be shitting me," Kara said as she saw the creature.

The fire-lizard shot fire out of its mouth at a nearby tree. Kara quickly frosted the tree. The fire-lizard stared at Kara submissively and curiously came towards her. "I only got one rule: You fuck with me, I fuck with you," Kara said to the fire-lizard.

The fire-lizard seemed to understand and came closer to her. Kara let the fire-lizard into her hand and even began to play with the adorable thing. "So, what's your deal? What do you want?" Kara asked the fire-lizard.

He jumped off her hands and then ran off leading her away. "Kara, thank God, I was so scared," Winn said giving her a hug from behind.

"Why did you follow me into the fire then?" Kara asked him.

"I needed to know you were okay," Winn said obviously.

"As if," Kara mocked and then softened her expression. "Thanks, Winn."

The natives then arrived surrounding the group chanting. "They believe you to be a god," Brainiac 5 interpreted for Kara.

"Nice," Kara smiled. "As your new goddess, I promise to make your enchanted forest... _great again_ ," Kara told them all.

"That's a pretty big promise, Kara," Thara said naively.

"Well, let's set up camp," Kara said to everyone.

* * *

Once everyone was settled down, Kara used her heat vision to start a campfire and then sat down next to it with one of the native girls. "In our religion, there are the spirits of air, water, land, and fire, but there is a fifth spirit that unites them all. You are that fifth spirit," she said hopefully.

"Well, yeah, of course," Kara said obviously.

The ground began to shake as a skyscraper tall stone giant stomped around. The camp quickly scattered to take cover. As Winn hid behind a rock, the fire-lizard came by. "Oh, how cute," Winn remarked.

The fire-lizard then lit up. "Oh, shit," Winn realized as the lizard pounced on him and started burning his clothes.

Kara and Brainiac 5 eyed the stone giant as it looked around. "Alright, let's do this," Kara said cracking her knuckles.

"It may be more prudent to follow them and determine their base of operations," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Fine," Kara said disappointed.

"That was so close," Winn said freaked out with the fire-lizard still scrambling around his clothes.

"I see you've met Charizard. You're so cute. Yes, you are. The marketing department on Earth would just love you to pieces," Kara said taking the fire-lizard from Winn and holding him tightly.

"It's possible the stone giants sensed your presence," Brainiac 5 said to Kara. "They may come back and threaten the camp."

"Good thing I don't give a shit. I'm not moving," Kara said stubbornly.

"Kara, you are the leader of our people. You must keep our people safe from whatever this is," Thara told her.

"Damn, you're right. Okay, let's move, people," Kara ordered the group.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was still leading the group on a long hike. "So tired, so hungry," Winn said as they marched.

"Quit your bitching," Kara scolded him. "Charizard is doing just fine," she said, pointing out the lizard quickly crawling along the rocks.

The group came to a rather dead forest and then found a damaged Kryptonian ship. Brainiac 5 scanned the ship for any life signs. "It's clear."

The group entered the ship and looked around. Brainiac 5 accessed the computer logs. "Find anything?" Kara asked.

"Most of the files are critically corrupted but I was able to pull up this map," Brainiac 5 said showing a hologram of a map of the area.

"Ahtohallan?" Thara wondered.

"It may be the source we're looking for," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"You know what? We'll evacuate everyone off the planet and nuke it from orbit," Kara said exasperated.

"Kara, you are a gift. If anyone can resolve the past, if anyone can save Argo and free this forest, it's you. I believe in you, Kara. I believe in Supergirl," Winn said to her.

"Damn it, you're right," Kara agreed.

"Let's all go to Ahtohallan and solve this mystery," Winn said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no. I'll do it alone. It's too dangerous for the rest of you. Thara is just as weak as you are, Winn, and Barney only brought one of himself here. I can't afford to lose any of you," Kara said.

"No, we do this together," Winn protested.

"I got this," Kara said condescendingly.

"What if you die? What if you don't come back?" Winn asked her.

"Come on, Winn. I'm invincible," Kara scoffed.

"The world can't lose you, Kara. I can't lose you," Winn said to her.

"I agree. We're better as a team," Thara chimed in.

"That is so touching. You've really moved me," Kara nodded and then clapped her hands knocking them both out. "Take care of them while I'm gone," she ordered Brainiac 5.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

Kara then flew off towards Ahtohallan a short distance away. Landing on the island with a thud, Kara entered a cave and found herself in a large cavern. As she entered, the walls lit up showing her visions of the history of Krypton's colonial efforts on the planet. The visions then showed the memories of Zor-El collected during the time he was on the planet.

"We bring in the fleet. The natives are able to utilize the natural energy of the planet. They can never be trusted. It makes them too powerful, too entitled. It makes them think they can defy Krypton. Begin the process of removing the natives from the planet," Zor-El ordered his next in command.

"Right away, Sir," his XO said and took off.

Kara shed tears as she saw her father appear so life-like to her. She didn't even care about what he was doing. All she wanted was to see his face and hear his voice. "Father," she said tearfully as the vision of Zor-El went down the stairs to a lower level.

Kara curiously followed her father's vision. "Bring the natives together, so we can transport them off the planet in one swift stroke," Zor-El ordered his XO.

Kara then saw a gathering of the native people and the Kryptonians. The native leader confronted Zor-El on the dam. "This dam you've built does not strengthen our waters. It's hurting the forest," the native leader said pissed-off.

"Let's continue this conversation on my ship in private," Zor-El said to him, an obvious ruse to get rid of him.

The native leader turned away and tried to summon the natural energy of the planet to his aid. Realizing what he was trying to do, Zor-El took out a laser pistol and shot him dead.

The vision then disappeared as the story ended. "What do you want?" Kara asked the "spirits".

* * *

Meanwhile, Winn and Thara got up groggily. "She gave us the clap, didn't she?" Winn assumed.

"Indeed. We have a situation," Brainiac 5 said to them as the stone giants moved towards them.

"Holy shit. What do we do?" Winn said worriedly.

"They appear to be moving in the direction of our ship," Brainiac 5 noted.

"That's not good. We need to move quickly," Winn said freaked out.

"Agreed," Brainiac 5 nodded.

The three made their way towards the ship as the stone giants kept moving. As they intersected, the stone giants roared at them and started throwing boulders at them. Brainiac 5 fired his pistol at some of the incoming boulders blasting them apart before they hit. Rock debris rained down on the three of them as they continued up and down the hills of the forest.

"We're not going to make it," Thara judged.

"At this rate of speed, you are correct," Brainiac 5 agreed. He then took out a grenade and let it flash around Thara. Immediately, she felt a powerful surge of energy as her Kryptonian cells absorbed the yellow sunlight. "It is within your power to fight them."

Thara nodded and then flew up into the sky. The stone giants punched at Thara but were too slow for her. She zipped around them and then gave one of the stone giants a solid punch. The stone giant fell to the ground with a loud thud. The other threw boulders at her which broke apart as they impacted her.

"Come, Winn," Brainiac 5 gestured to him as he stared at the fight.

* * *

In the cave, four spiritual beings appeared before Kara on all sides of her. One appeared translucent as if made of air, one appeared as water, another as fire, and the last as rock. They all appeared humanoid in shape. "You are the bridge between us all. With your power, you can save this world," the spirits said to her.

"Save this world from what?" Kara asked.

"The core is collapsing just as what occurred on your own world. But with our combined strength, we can keep the planet intact and preserve the enchanted forest," the spirits told her. "That is why we brought you here."

"So, this isn't about the dam?" Kara wondered.

"We could have ordered the stone giants to take down the dam if we ever wanted to," the spirits said dismissively.

"Alright, I'll help," Kara volunteered and then went Prime. She glowed intensely as she connected with the other four spirits. Immediately, the planet's core became stable as the energy pulsed through the planet. The forest became livelier as dead patches started to become green once more.

"It is working," the spirts said pleased.

"Nice. So, how long until the core is fixed?" Kara asked.

"For all eternity," the spirits replied.

"Wait...what?" Kara thought she misheard.

"We require your power indefinitely. You are the fifth immortal spirit," the spirits said to her.

"Look, I don't want to come off as a bitch, but I have things to do, places to be," Kara said to them.

"You have no choice," the spirits said to her.

The ground underneath Kara's feet came up to her ankles and cemented her to the ground. Fire roared in a circle around her. The water in her body kept her from moving and the air in her lungs escaped. The ground went up her legs to make her an immortal statue in the cave.

"You will make amends for the sins of your father, Kara Zor-El. Your spirit and body now belong to us," the spirits said to her.

* * *

Thara continued to battle the stone giants punching back at them and firing heat vision at them. As the battle went on, her powers began to wane. "She won't last long," Brainiac 5 judged.

"What do we do?" Winn asked anxiously.

"We must continue our way to the ship or we will be stranded here," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Go on without me," Winn said out of breath. "I'll only slow you down."

"No, we don't leave a man behind. It is the Vindicator way," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Okay," Winn nodded.

Thara then lost her powers and fell to the ground. The stone giants ignored her and marched their way to the ship. "We're not going to make it in time," Winn said as he wheezed from running.

"We have to try," Brainiac 5 pushed him.

The two came to the ship in the open field. The stone giants were almost on the ship. "I can't do it," Winn said to Brainiac 5.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you," Brainiac 5 said to him.

Winn took a deep breath and then ran as fast as he could towards the ship ignoring the stone giants that could easily crush him. However, despite his best effort, Winn and Brainiac 5 were too far away from the ship. The stone giant lifted his foot to slam down on the Vindicator cruiser. The ship then suddenly became active and flew away from the stone giants just in time. Winn looked back and saw Brainiac 5 controlling the ship remotely with his wrist band.

Winn gave him an incredulous look as he caught his breath. The Vindicator cruiser fired on the stone giants blasting them to pieces. "Tell me, is it the Vindicator way to fuck with people?" Winn asked annoyed.

There was a long awkward pause. "Yes," Brainiac 5 replied and then remotely landed the ship back down onto the field.

* * *

In the cave, Kara watched as the ground reached chest high. "It is your destiny, Kara Zor-El, to do penance for all eternity for the sins of your father," the spirits said to her.

"Oh really?" Kara smirked and then lit up in a powerful flash of light. The cave exploded and the entire island destroyed in an instant. The planet shook from the energy surge as debris went high into the air reaching space. Kara flew up into the air as a bright star.

Winn, Thara, and Brainiac 5 eyed the bright star in the sky with wonder. The star then faded as Kara went back to normal and then flew over to their position. "We need to get out of here. The planet is fucked," Kara told them.

"We have to find our people," Thara pressed.

"I have their position," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"What about the natives?" Winn asked. "Where will they go?"

"We'll figure that out later. Let's get everyone on the ship," Kara ordered.

As the planet shook, the dam burst open and broke apart flooding the forest with a giant wave. Kara used her super-speed to gather everyone she could find and bring them to her ship before the waters could reach them. "But this is our home," the native leader told Kara.

"Your home is fucked. Get on the ship," Kara ordered her.

The Vindicator cruiser took off from the planet just as it collapsed and exploded. With the planet and its spirits gone, the threat to Argo was now over.

"It would appear your father was right to want to remove the native people from the planet," Brainiac 5 mused.

"Well, morality is all about consequences...or was it intentions? I get those two mixed up," Kara said confused as Charizard perched on her shoulder.

The Vindicator cruiser then warped its way back to Argo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parody of Frozen I is on the Midvale fic although it has no real connection to this story. Frozen has the same problem as CW Supergirl in that there is an overwhelmingly powerful hero with very weak sidekicks that don't have anything to do or contribute to the mission. Unfortunately, Frozen II never had the balls to have Elsa's father be the colonial bad guy thus having her confront someone she loved who had done a terrible thing. Instead, it became an abstract grandfather she had never met.


	167. IT: Chapter 2: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers Club consisting of Kara, Alex, Lex, Jeremiah, Pete, and Vicki come back to Midvale to confront IT once and for all.

( **Author's Notes:** Chapter 1 was featured in the fic: Midvale, the prequel to Adventures with Supergirl. It's helpful but not mandatory to read chapter 1 before reading chapter 2.)

* * *

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Summer 2007**

Just outside Midvale in a field, Kara and Alex Danvers, Lex Luthor, Pete Ross, Vicki Donaghue, and Ryan James sat around in a circle. They had just fought off an interdimensional clown demon and needed time to reflect on what they had experienced. Kara had been caught in the deadlights, three glowing orbs of an incredible malicious power that could become anything it chose to be including a creepy clown. While hypnotized by the deadlights, Kara saw visions of the future.

"I saw all of you there...in the cistern, but we were all older. We were like our parents' ages," Kara said still overwhelmed.

"Am I still bald?" Lex asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Kara nodded sympathetically.

"What about me?" Ryan asked.

Kara gave him a haunted look. "Like now...but taller," she lied.

Alex then stood up. "Swear it. Swear, if It isn't dead, if It ever comes back, we'll come back too." The others got to their feet and one-by-one swore they would.

* * *

**IT Chapter 2**

* * *

**Winter 2020**

**Midvale**

Pete Ross was hanging out in his attic listening to the police radio one particular night. "Pete, let's get going. The fair is closing soon," his hot Latina wife nagged.

"I'll be right there, Carla," he shouted down the stairs.

"Just got a report of a body dismembered near the fairgrounds at the Midvale bridge," a female police sergeant radioed in.

"Did you say...dismembered?" a male cop asked slightly alarmed.

"That's affirmative. Chief wants it taped off," the sergeant replied.

"We are all going to get a shit-ton of overtime for this," the male cop said excitedly.

"Just get your ass down there, rookie," the sergeant told him off.

Pete turned off the radio intrigued. "He had ended up being a surgeon at Midvale Hospital. His mother, a former judge, had wanted him to make a name for himself in Metropolis but he had refused. He liked the feel of the town and it was never short of weird-ass killings.

Pete ditched his wife as she went with her friends at the fairgrounds. He went over to the bridge and eyed the ambulance. A man was a little beaten up but was otherwise fine. "These kids attacked us for being gay but then this fucking clown came out of nowhere and killed Adrian," the man said to the cops.

"I don't know. That sounds like bullshit," the cops doubted.

Pete froze as he heard what the witness had said. He noticed a popped red balloon on a bush and saw "Come Home" written in blood on the bridge pillars. "This is some fucked-up shit. I have to call the others," Pete realized.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Kara was in her fancy trailer next to a studio set working hard on a movie script. She had written down the title of the movie before stopping for a break. A blond woman suddenly entered her trailer. "The director needs you on set," she said delicately.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled. "Fine, I'll be right there."

"I have to escort you, this time," the woman said awkwardly. Kara had managed to escape the director on numerous occasions whenever he had asked for her.

"Well, okay then," Kara said exiting the trailer.

The two walked over to the WB movie set just as the garage door was about to close on them. Kara took hold of the door and forced it back up as she entered the set. "Alright, what the fuck do you want?" Kara asked the director on a haunted cabin scene.

"Do you have the pages?" he asked her.

"Not yet," Kara replied.

"Miss Danvers, a film needs an ending. You do know that right?" he asked condescendingly.

"Well, we've done just fine without a beginning or a middle section, so I think we can manage," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We're shooting this thing tonight," the director said annoyed.

"Meaning?" Kara wondered.

"I need that fucking script, right now," the director said urgently.

"You can't rush a writer. I should know. I'm a fucking Pultizer-Prize-winning journalist," Kara told him off.

"And you know shit about writing horror scripts," the director said to her. "Look, Kara, I want you to like this movie. I'm on your side."

"You directors always fuck over authors and writers. I write a masterpiece and you then do your own thing. Then, I have to smile as I tell the press how I love your vision. It's bullshit," Kara said bluntly.

"Getting a writing credit because you paid off the producer is also bullshit, especially when I have to do your job," the director shot back.

"I already submitted my ending," Kara told him.

"And it sucked," the director said instantly.

"That's not your call," Kara argued.

"My Oscars beg to differ," the director replied.

"I have Saturn awards," Kara countered.

"No one gives a shit about those," the director said derisively. "Now, give me a fucking ending or I'm going to get the studio involved," the director threatened.

"Yes, Dad," Kara replied obnoxiously as the director walked off. Kara then got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize but was from the Midvale area code. She decided to take the call outside the studio set.

"Sup?" she asked.

"It's Pete," he said.

"Pete who?" Kara wondered.

"Fuck you, Kara. You know who I am," Pete said annoyed.

"Oh yeah, how's my favorite Black token friend from Midvale?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you need to come home," Pete said super-serious. "It has come back."

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex was driving like a maniac as she rushed to get to work in downtown Metropolis. As she did, she was having another argument with Kelly. "I keep telling you not to scare me like this," Kelly said alarmed by a new threat Alex had told her about.

"Everything is going to be fine, Kelly," she said to her. A taxi cab suddenly honked at her. "Hey! Dickhead, get off my ass!" Alex shouted at him as he passed her by.

"What if you get shot or worse?" Kelly asked flustered.

"I'm not going to get shot. It's my job to assess risk so please trust me when I tell you I am statistically-speaking more likely to die because I am talking to you on the phone. I have to go. Talk to you soon. Bye," Alex said and then hung up.

Alex frowned as she got another call, this time from Midvale. "Hello, who's this?"

"It's me, Pete," Pete said.

"Pete who?" Alex wondered as she went through a red light. Her car was suddenly hit by a taxi cab.

"You okay?" Pete asked hearing the crash in the background.

"I've been better," Alex muttered as her car was completely disabled in the middle of a busy intersection. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Paris, France**

Vicki went outside a fashion studio and threw up all over the fire-escape ladder. "What the hell? You were fine, five seconds ago," Jeanne said concerned for her. "Who was it? Who called? Vicki, talk to me. The runway is about to start in five minutes."

"I'm fine," Vicki said obviously not fine.

"Sixty seconds," an assistant told her as she went back inside.

"Get her a water," Jeanne ordered the assistant.

"I don't know if I can do this," Vicki said freaked out.

"You got this. This has been your passion project. You can't back out now," Jeanne reminded her.

Vicki took a glass of wine and downed it quickly. "How do I look?" she asked Jeanne.

"Like shit. Your hands are shaking," Jeanne said.

"I can't fuck this up. So many people are depending on me, people's jobs and product lines. These people don't respect me because I'm an American even though I've lived here for ten years," Vicki said completely overwhelmed.

Jeanne gave her a passionate kiss to calm her down. "Whatever happens, you always have me to come back to," she reminded her.

Vicki nodded as she held Jeanne's hands and caressed their wedding rings. "Go out there and show them what an American can do," Jeanne told her.

Vicki nodded and then went on stage to introduce her models. As she saw her models go down the runway with her collection, she could somehow hear the thoughts of the audience. Somehow, she heard their arrogant disappointment at her collection.

"Well...shit," Vicki sighed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At L Tower, Lena and her board discussed a new construction project. They bickered over retail space opportunities inside the building. "Now, if we put walls up here and here...," a board member suggested.

"It will be like a prison. I should know," Lex Luthor said from a TV monitor placed in the room. He was in the PATRIOT facility near Moscow. "Take down the walls. We need to give people space to congregate, meet, socialize, and while they are there they can shop."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your business edge, Lex," Lena smirked.

"Oh, I lost it alright. I just got it back," Lex smirked and then noticed he was getting a phone call. "Excuse me for a moment," Lex said to the board and turned off his computer.

"Kara," Lex answered.

"I need you to come to America," Kara said urgently.

"I'm a global fugitive. How and why?" Lex asked.

"I'll take care of the how. You may not remember what happened in Midvale, but you were there and we'll need you," Kara said to him.

"I'm at your service," Lex readily agreed. He then looked out the windows and stared at the night sky and pondered being arrested and put on trial for what his clone had done. "Well...shit."

* * *

**Midvale**

That afternoon, Kara and Alex placed fresh roses at the grave of Ryan James, a foster brother of theirs for six months. He had died of a brain tumor shortly after their confrontation with It. Kara and Alex had done everything within their power to try to save him but it was too late. His ability to read minds was brought on by a malignant tumor that could not be stopped. His death shook the Danvers sisters to their core.

"After all these years, do you still remember the last day he was with us?" Alex asked her.

"Like it were yesterday," Kara said sadly.

"This thing managed to defeat you last time. What if we can't destroy it?" Alex asked seriously.

"That's why I asked a man who doesn't feel fear to join us," Kara said coyly.

"Who?" Alex wondered.

"Your father," Kara replied.

* * *

That evening, the group all came together at the Jade of Orient Chinese restaurant in Midvale. Kara entered the restaurant early and looked around for Pete. "Hey," he said to her as she entered the private dining room.

"Holy shit!" Kara said startled.

"Kara, you look good," Pete said giving her a warm hug.

"How you doing? Still racing?" Kara asked him.

"You bet," Pete smiled. "You know, I didn't know if anyone would show up but, of course, you came," Pete said excitedly.

"Well, of course. I'm a superhero now," Kara smirked.

"Don't I know it. It's been so hard to keep my mouth shut these last couple of years. You are amazing," Pete complimented.

"Stop, what would your wife say?" Kara chuckled.

"Speaking of which, did you ever get married?" Pete asked.

"It's complicated. He's in the future a thousand years from now with my kids," Kara said.

"Congrats. Is he as crazy as you are?" Pete asked.

"He's not crazy, he's Insane," Kara corrected.

"Nice," Pete smiled. "So, how much do you remember about It?"

"Everything," Kara said suddenly serious.

"That's good because we're going to need your firepower," Pete said.

"This isn't some prank, is it?" Kara asked hopefully.

"No," Pete shook his head.

"Shit," Kara realized. "It's going to take us all to take it down."

Alex and Jeremiah then entered the restaurant. "The food is so greasy here. I'm trying to stay in shape," Alex frowned.

"Take it from me, Alex. You can be a fat-ass and still kick ass," he told her.

"Holy shit," Alex said as she saw Pete.

Outside the restaurant, Vicki hesitated to open the door. "Is there a password?" Lex asked her wearing a black trenchcoat.

Vicki turned around and stared at him. She went up to him and slapped him. "You unleashed that monster that killed Superman. What the fuck happened to you?" she asked him.

"Vicki, I was experimenting with Black Kryptonite and I split myself in two. The Lex that did all those horrible things took my place but he's gone now," Lex explained.

"So, where have you been this entire time?" Vicki doubted.

"Dead," Lex said simply. "Kara used the Black Kryptonite to split me again."

"So, you're not him," Vicki realized. "You're not the Lex that partnered with me at the Talon or helped me get to Paris."

"Not exactly," Lex admitted. "We were all brought here for a reason. We have a mutual enemy with this It. I hope I can find a way to gain your trust."

"If what you're telling me is true, then you already have," Vicki replied and then gave him a cautious hug.

"I see that you're married," Lex remarked of her wedding ring. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"We have a lot to catch up on," Vicki smiled.

The two went inside the restaurant where they met up with the others. Alex turned around and saw Vicki for the first time in over ten years. She was so beautiful with her tan complexion and long dark hair, something she hadn't noticed while they were growing up for some reason.

"Hey, Alex," Vicki said awkwardly.

"Hi," Alex said dumbfounded by her.

Kara and Pete smirked knowingly. "Wait, what the fuck?" Pete wondered as Lex entered the room.

"No, he's cool. He's the good version," Kara reassured him.

"Well, he killed your cousin, not mine," Pete allowed.

"Let's get this started," Jeremiah said impatiently.

They all proceeded to get shots, clinked them, and drank them down. "Wow, Vicki, you got married," Alex noticed her wedding ring.

"Yeah," Vicki said vaguely.

"Are the Frenchmen really as romantic as they're portrayed in the movies?" Alex asked completely oblivious.

"Well...," Vicki said awkwardly.

Kara eyed both of them back-and-forth waiting for the drama to inevitably ensue. "Well, Pete got married," Kara jerked her thumb at him. "And to a woman no-less."

"She's really great. She's a nurse at Midvale General," Pete confirmed.

"And she's got you by the balls," Kara noted.

"No, she doesn't," Pete denied.

"You are completely whipped," Kara insisted.

"So, did you ever get married, Kara?" Vicki asked.

"Yep," Kara said showing her wedding ring.

"He must be crazy," Vicky figured.

"Actually, he's Insane," Alex corrected.

Vicki frowned not understanding the reference. "So, Lex, you're still bald."

"By choice, this time," he said.

"I like it. It looks good on you," Vicki approved.

"I believe we're missing someone. Is Ryan James coming?" Lex asked ignorantly.

There was a long awkward silence. "You really don't remember, do you?" Alex realized.

"Is he...," Lex wondered.

"He's no longer with us," Kara told him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know...or remember," Lex said flustered.

"Don't beat yourself up. I have trouble remembering things too," Jeremiah said to him.

"So...did you ever become a doctor, Alex?" Vicki asked.

"I became the doctor, surgeon, actually," Pete said surprising her.

"I work for the FBI," Alex lied.

"It suits you. You were always seeking the truth and busting bad guys. You and Kara were like Lethal Weapon," Vicki smiled.

"So, what do you...do?" Alex asked her.

"I work in fashion in Paris," Vicki answered.

"You must be fluent in French by now," Alex figured.

"Yes but even now Parisians can tell I'm American," Vicki sighed.

"I do notice an accent change," Alex detected.

"I propose a toast...to the Loser's Club," Kara said. They all clinked their beer bottles together. The waitress then brought several plates of food on the table. The group socialized for a few minutes. Pete challenged Jeremiah to an arm-wrestling match and was easily defeated by Jeremiah's cyborg arm.

"So, how's your movie coming along?" Alex asked Kara.

"Well, you know, it's challenging work," Kara lied.

"When is it coming out?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Not sure, yet. I only did it to get on the inside track. I'm working to get a Supergirl movie done," Kara said.

"How interesting. Are you...playing yourself?" Vicki whispered.

"She knows?" Alex asked alarmed.

"I told her shortly after she left for Paris," Kara admitted.

"You made that such a big deal," Alex scolded.

"I'm fine with it. I really am. I mean, everyone has secrets, right?" Vicki allowed.

Kara gave her an amused look realizing Vicki was uncomfortable talking about her sexuality and yet was completely oblivious that Alex shared the same. She eyed them both wondering when the two would figure it out. "So, we all onboard to take out Pennywise?" Pete asked the group.

"Fuck yeah," Kara said instantly.

"How do you know It's back?" Vicki questioned.

"It is no longer after just kids. It is going after adults as well and there is a pattern: They're all LGBT. Somehow, It is able to detect it before they themselves know. A man had his heart eaten at the river the other night, a young girl got her face bit off. It's horrible," Pete detailed.

"Well, we have nothing to worry about, right? I mean, we're all straight, right?" Kara said awkwardly.

Vicki and Alex gave uncomfortable looks not wanting to reveal themselves to each other. "Right, sure," Alex said shaken by the revelation.

"It doesn't matter if we're straight, gay, or whatever. We have to stop It for good. We made an oath," Pete reminded them.

"I think we need to bring in some squads to seek and destroy him. I'll get the FBI down here," Alex said.

"They'll be slaughtered," Jeremiah predicted. "Only you people here have experience with Pennywise. Only we can take him down. This isn't something you shoot or punch. It's spiritual. It's evil."

"Well, it got dark quickly," Kara muttered.

"My fortune cookie only has one word," Lex said cracking one open. "It says 'could'."

"Mine says 'guess'," Vicki said confused

"Let's bring them over here," Alex said going into investigative-mode. All the fortune cookies were cracked open and their messages placed on the table. Alex worked to decipher the message.

"It's a message," Pete said.

"No shit," Alex said flustered as she put the words together in the right order. The group began to argue over the order of the words as Kara simply stared at her message.

"Kara, what the fuck? Give me the last message," Alex said impatiently.

Kara gave it up and flicked away a tear. The message simply said "Ryan."

Alex put his name in the sentence. "Guess Ryan could not cut it," she read aloud.

"That's fucked up," Vicki remarked.

The bowl of fortune cookies began to shake and then one cookie cracked open revealing insect-like creatures with baby heads that immediately began to cry. Another was an eyeball with tentacles. Various weird miniature creatures came out of the fortune cookies and began to crawl around the table. The bowl then filled up with boiling hot soy sauce and flowed over the table. The fish aquarium suddenly featured shrunken human heads.

Alex looked around to see if there were any witnesses. "Kara, fix this," she ordered.

Kara blasted the table with frost breath freezing the weird-ass creatures. They then shattered into shards. "It's not real," Jeremiah said calmly.

"Now, you tell me," Kara said annoyed as the entire table was frozen solid.

"Everything alright?" the waitress asked them.

"Yeah, could we get the check?" Alex asked dryly.

As they left the restaurant, they considered what was going on. "Pennywise is just trying to fuck with us," Alex said to them.

"Vicki," a little boy called her out.

"How do you know my name?" Vicki asked slightly alarmed.

"The fun is just beginning...right?" the kid said.

"Kara, did you pay him to say that?" Alex asked exasperated.

"What? No," Kara said innocently.

"Why would you say that?" Vicki asked the boy.

"He told me to," the boy pointed out Pete.

"Nice," Kara said giving Pete a high-five.

"Is this some kind of fucking joke to you two? People are dead now. There is a demonic clown out there targeting the LGBT. This is some serious shit, guys," Alex scolded them.

"Sorry," Kara and Pete said, looking down and ashamed.

The group then exited the restaurant into the evening air. "So, what's the plan?" Lex asked.

"We stick together and set up a base of operations," Jeremiah told them.

* * *

The group assembled at a regular townhouse that had several rooms, a bar, dining room, and kitchen area. It was one of many safe-houses Jeremiah had collected. Kara immediately went to the bar and got herself a drink. Lex came over to the bar to keep her company. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Just bad memories, I guess. I have all these powers, yet I couldn't save Ryan," Kara said sadly.

"We all die someday," Lex reminded her.

"I've died before, you've died before, and yet we're still here," Kara said.

"How did Pennywise defeat you last time?" Lex asked.

"His power is equal to that of his opponent. If I fight at full strength, he will match me and kill all of you. That's why I have to reduce my power-level to as low as I can, to become mortal," Kara said and then cut her hand to demonstrate. Kara then flicked her hand healing the cut.

"How did you guys win last time?" Lex asked.

"I was trapped in Pennywise' deadlights until you kissed me. Then, Alex gave It love instead of fear. I don't know if that will work again. The game seems to have changed," Kara said taking another shot. "I knew Ryan was going to die before he did. I knew and I didn't tell Ryan, Alex, or Eliza. I thought I could defy fate."

"You knew Ryan was going to die? What the fuck?" Alex interjected as she entered the bar.

"He had a brain tumor. We all knew he didn't have much time left," Kara said defensively.

"So all that running around you did to find doctors and treatments was just a big joke?" Alex accused.

"Like I was going to allow a vision from some demonic clown make me give up? I did what I could to save him," Kara argued.

"You kept this to yourself. You didn't prepare me or anyone else that there was nothing we could do about it," Alex said tearfully.

"A demonic clown isn't a reliable source," Kara said pissed-off.

"You're always keeping secrets from me. You never told me that Vicki knew your secret for over ten years," Alex pointed out.

"So what?" Kara scoffed. "She was out of your life and you two never saw each other again."

Vicki then went down the stairs and noticed Kara and Alex fighting. "What did I miss?" she asked ignorantly.

Alex shook her head and left the room sulking. As she did, she ran into Pete. "I have to show you something. It's in the weird room."

* * *

Pete and Alex went over to Midvale High where so many students had been infected with Kryptonite and then shortly thereafter killed by Kara when they went bad. Pete used an old key and entered the abandoned "weird room." "I remember this place looking a lot bigger before," Alex muttered as she saw it completely disorganized.

"Want a rootbeer?" Pete asked.

"Please," Alex said as she took a glass and took a sip.

"Here's the thing: It wants us here to finish what it started. But It doesn't know that I know," Pete said vaguely.

"Know what?" Alex asked impatiently.

"How to kill It," Pete clarified. "I've read every book, talked to every person in this fucked-up town, anyone that would talk to me and that isn't a long list. I know how It started. It started here," Pete said showing her an ancient Native American urn.

"What am I looking at?" Alex asked as she saw the symbols on it.

"It's an artifact, early 18th century, Native American," he said.

"How did you get it?" Alex wondered.

"I found it...they gave it to me...I stole it," Pete rambled.

"Stole it...from Native Americans? That's fucked up," Alex scolded.

"No worse than your ancestors," Pete shot back.

Alex shrugged at that. "They helped me on my journey. They showed me things. A vision," Pete told her.

"I'm feeling a little weird now, kind of funky. Did you drug my drink?" Alex demanded.

"I need you to see what they showed me, Alex. They live outside of Midvale beyond our reach. They've been there for many years. They're holy men. They took me in, fed me their sacred material, and I got high as fuck. I saw a vision of It arriving like a meteor. I knew one day I would have to make you all see," Pete said.

Alex stared at Pete completely high. "You stole this...thing and then you...drugged me?" Alex asked barely coherent.

"It's a root. Get it, rootbeer. It's like a beer but with a highly hallucinogenic root in it," Pete smirked.

"Why would you do this?" Alex asked outraged.

"To open your eyes," Pete said wide-eyed.

"I don't feel good," Alex admitted barely able to stand.

"I need to you look at this," Pete said showing her the urn.

"I'd rather not," Alex said and then saw a vision of three orbs landing on Earth and then becoming a demonic crow and then a monster that ate children. She then saw Native Americans chanting together and then the three orbs became trapped inside the urn. The vision then ended.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex asked now on the floor.

"It's the way to stop It," Pete told her. "Did you see the ritual?"

"The ritual of truth?" she gasped.

"I knew you would see," Pete said excitedly.

Alex grabbed Pete and punched him to the floor. "I saw the whole fucking thing, Pete. Don't you ever do that to me again!" she yelled at him.

Pete groaned as he got back up. "How are we going to do this ritual?" Alex asked as she cleared her head.

"We have to get everyone else to do it. We have to all get high," Pete told her.

"No, I'll just tell them to do it or I'll threaten to kick their asses," Alex said shaking it off.

"Is this still weird that we had sex in this room?" Pete asked her.

Alex simply stared at him. "I'm over it."

"Good, cool," Pete said awkwardly. "Want some gum?"

* * *

Kara sat down as the others questioned her in the bar. "You knew how and when Ryan would die?" Vicki accused outraged.

"Well, not just him, all of us, actually," Kara said nonchalantly.

"The fuck? Why wouldn't you tell us?" Vicki asked.

"Did you really want to go the last ten years knowing when and how you're going to die? I shielded you from that nonsense," Kara said defensively.

"So, did you see Lex's death when his clone killed him?" Vicki asked.

"No, I saw him die here and now. It has come back and It will kill every single one of us whether we're in Midvale or not. We have to stop It or we're all dead," Kara told her.

Pete and Alex then entered the room. "What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Kara is just telling us now that we're all going to die," Vicki said to him.

Alex sighed at that. "Is there anything else...at all...you wish to share with the class?" she asked Kara.

"No, that's it," Kara frowned.

"How does she even know?" Vicki asked confused.

"The deadlights. She was the only one caught in them," Pete realized. "I know how to stop It. We have to do a tribal ritual, all of us."

"A tribal ritual. That sounds like bullshit. Let's kick this can down the road," Vicki suggested.

"It doesn't work that way. None of us will be alive by the time It comes back again," Kara told her.

"So, in summary, if we don't beat it this cycle we all die," Jeremiah interjected undeterred by the weird-ass shit he was hearing.

"Look, guys, I've seen what Pete and Kara have been talking about and it's all true," Alex said somberly. "If we want this ritual to work, we have to work together."

* * *

The Loser's Club walked out of town, into a forest, and finally found an old clubhouse in the trees. Kara recalled Ryan's reaction after she had built it as a seventeen-year-old. "How did you build this?" he asked.

"A little super-speed, heat vision, and inhuman strength," Kara said obviously.

"But when did you build it?" Ryan asked.

"Soon after you entered into our lives. Alex would think it immature. She's too grown up for it," Kara said sadly.

"To never growing up," Ryan smiled at her.

Kara gave him a haunted look but then smiled at him. "Yeah, like Peter Pan."

Alex then came up into the treehouse after them. "What the fuck is this? This is a deathtrap. There's a reason why buildings require codes and permits."

"You're really doing this now?" Kara scowled.

"Maybe it isn't safe," Ryan allowed.

"Fuck safety. If it falls apart, I'll be sure to save you instead of Alex," Kara said annoyed.

"Why are you up here?" Alex asked being a total hater.

"I don't know, maybe to be awesome, have fun, and experience the magic of the outdoors," Kara mocked.

**End Flashback**

* * *

The Losers looked around the old treehouse remembering how it was to be there except for Jeremiah who had left before it had been built and Lex who had no memory of it. Jeremiah and Alex hung out on the balcony. "I wish I had been there to build a treehouse for you in our own yard," he said.

"I didn't really need one. Not with the barn loft," Alex allowed.

"It's not about the treehouse. It's about the memory of building it together. There's so much I wasn't there for," Jeremiah said sadly.

"Hey, Losers, want to float?" a deep voice said from the shadows. Immediately, the entire group was on alert. Kara emerged from the shadows laughing. "Remember when he would say that shit and do his little dance?"

"Kara, no," Alex scolded. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Just trying to add some levity to this shit. I guess I'll go over here and go fuck myself," Kara said walking off.

Alex then found an old coffee can with Ryan's name on it. Cautiously opening it, she found a shower cap. "There would be spiders here...sometimes," Alex explained to the group.

"Great," Vicki said putting her fingers through her long brown hair to make sure there were none hanging out.

"At the end, it was just so...sad," Alex choked up.

"He was old before his time," Vicki recalled.

"I wonder what he would have been all grown-up," Lex considered.

"Probably the way he was as a kid, the best," Kara said softly. "Pete, what are we doing here?"

"The ritual, to perform it, requires a sacrifice. It's artifacts from your past. That's why we're here. These pieces are what you will sacrifice and since Ryan isn't here, we have to do it for him," Pete said grimly.

"Well, I think we just found it," Alex said with the shower cap in her hand.

* * *

The group climbed down from the treehouse to discuss their next move. "So, where do we find our artifacts?" Alex asked Pete.

"With all due respect, Pete, this sounds fucking stupid," Kara rolled her eyes.

"That's what the Indian chief said so go with it, alright," Pete said to her. "We need to find our artifacts, alone. That's important. We need to split up. When you do, meet me at the "weird room" tonight."

"If you look at survival scenarios, we do much better as a group," Alex objected.

"Yeah, I agree with the highly-trained FBI agent on this one," Vicki agreed.

"The artifacts won't manifest in your mind unless you're alone to reflect on them," Pete said.

"Yeah, what's the worse that could happen?" Kara scoffed.

* * *

Alex muttered all the way back to her old family house that had been sold years ago. "Let's split up and ignore the DEO director. What do I know?" She came to the door and rang the doorbell. An old woman answered the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I used to live here growing up. I'm sorry to intrude but I think I may have left something in the house that I need to take back," Alex said vaguely.

"Jeremiah's kid?" she recalled.

"Yep," Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry, dear. It's not my place to tell you this but your father passed away years ago," she said.

"Yeah, well, I got him back," Alex told her.

"That's good. Come right in and make yourself at home," she said. "Let me offer you something to drink."

"I'm good, really," Alex said recalling how Pete drugged her.

"Don't be so damn polite," the old woman scolded her.

Alex gave her an odd look and then walked around the house. She went upstairs to her old room, the room she had shared with Kara for a time. She took a knife to an empty electrical socket and found a lead case she had kept from Kara. As she did, cockroaches came out of the hole. She opened the case and found a picture of Vicki as a teenager, her first real crush.

Alex then met up with the old woman of the house in the dining room. "I'm sorry it's so cold in here," she apologized.

"It's alright," Alex allowed.

"Makes you just want to die but you know what they say about Midvale, no one who dies really stays dead," the old woman said.

"I don't recall that but okay," Alex said weirded out by her.

The old woman then froze up like her mind had gone blank for a few seconds. "But tell me, how's it like being back in Midvale?" she asked.

"It's a little strange, honestly," Alex said dryly.

"Strange? How?" the old woman asked. They then heard a ding in the kitchen. "I was making cookies in the oven before you came. Stay right there."

"I really...shouldn't impose...need to get the fuck out of here," Alex realized.

"No, no, I insist," the old woman ordered and left for the kitchen.

"Is this your family?" Alex asked as she looked over some old photographs.

"My father came here with only fourteen dollars. He joined the circus. I was always Daddy's little girl. What about you?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Well, I was until my adopted sister came into the picture and then he left," Alex said bitterly oblivious that the old woman was now dancing around the kitchen completely naked.

Suddenly, a grotesque tall corpse of an old woman completely naked ran towards Alex screeching as she did while flailing her arms. Alex immediately took out her pistol and shot her several times. As the corpse fell to the floor, she ran out the front door only to find herself in a hallway back inside the house. She then noticed a man preparing his clown make-up at the end of the hall. With her pistol ready, Alex slowly moved on him.

"You haven't changed anything, yet," Pennywise mocked her as he put on white clown make-up on his face. "Close your eyes, Alex."

"Fuck you," Alex spat.

"Come give Pennywise a loving hug. It'll work just like before," he smiled at her as he formed red lines on his face from his own blood.

Alex went for the door and exited the house freaked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vicki strolled through town and found the Talon theater abandoned. Sighing, she went inside and found it a complete mess. She remembered all the good times as the coffee shop was full of her highschool friends having fun. People would go on dates and fall in love in her quaint coffee shop. She even remembered how excited people were to see Michael Bay films. Under the desk, Vicki found an old dollar bill taped to the wood. It was the first dollar she had ever made at the Talon and it was still there. Vicki took the dollar and put it in her pocket as her artifact. She then went outside and walked over to a park to think.

The park was unusually busy with cheerleaders, a drama production, and spectators. "Midvale festival is today. Be there," a random guy said giving her a leaflet.

Vicki looked it over and noticed it was instead a funeral notice for herself with her picture on it. The year of death was 2020. "Did you miss me, Vicki?" Pennywise asked from the top of a park statue. He was in his full clown uniform and make-up holding a ridiculous amount of red balloons. The people around them suddenly froze up.

"Because I missed you," Pennywise said. "No one wants to play with the clown anymore," he said sadly. "Play a game, will you. Maybe truth or dare," he antagonized as he floated towards her.

Vicki was scared stiff as she saw the demonic clown approach. "You wouldn't want anyone to pick truth, would you? You wouldn't want anyone to know what you're hiding. I know your secret. Your dirty little secret. I know your secret. Your DIRTY little secret!" he shouted at her as he landed on the ground.

"Should I tell them, Vicki?" he asked.

"This isn't happening. It isn't real," Vicki said closing her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes only to find Pennywise dancing towards her and violently shaking his head as he screamed at her. "Holy shit!" she said freaked out and ran away.

"Come back and play. Come back and play with the clown!" Pennywise shouted after her.

* * *

Kara strolled down the street not giving a fuck that she was interfering with traffic. A car nearly hit her and honked at her. "I'm walking here," Kara told him off.

Kara then noticed an old antique store. The previous owner had been killed by her daughter and had the power to become invisible. Kara easily killed her utilizing her X-ray vision to seek and destroy her. Now, the owner was the actual author of the story. "Can I help you?" Mr. King asked her.

"How about for your next gang-bang scene you make it a little more PG and a lot less 13," Kara mocked.

"I was high on cocaine when I wrote that shit," Mr. King said defensively.

"I don't blame you, I blame your editor and your publisher," Kara assured him.

"So, what do you want?" Mr. King asked impatiently. "Baseball cards, the banjo, the beaver...," he listed off.

"The fucking bike, smartass. That bike is mine," Kara recalled.

"If you want to use that kind of language, take it out in the street," Mr. King lectured.

"Or I could throw you into the street and torch this place," Kara threatened. "I just want to buy the bike."

"Aren't you Kara Danvers, Pultizer-winning journalist and acting CEO of Wayne Enterprises? I dare say you're the most successful person to ever come out of Midvale," Mr. King noted.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara said arrogantly.

"Well, you're the big shot now. If you want it, you can afford it," Mr. King allowed.

"Alright, asshole. How much?" Kara asked.

"Three hundred," Mr. King answered.

"You've got to be shitting me? It's not even worth a tenth of that," Kara raged.

"You can afford it. I'll go get it," Mr. King said.

"Fuck it," Kara muttered as she took three wadded up hundred dollar bills in her pocket and handed it over to him.

"She's all yours. I don't know how fast she'll go, she's got a lot of years on her," Mr. King warned.

"A bike is only as fast as its rider and I'm faster than the devil," Kara smirked as she walked out with the bike.

Kara rode the bike around town and came by the cemetery. Putting the bike aside, she went to Ryan's grave. It was the most unique grave in the cemetery with Ryan and his mother's image engraved on the tombstone from Kara's heat vision. She frowned as she saw Ryan's comic book of Supergirl, the basis of her uniform, at the base of the tombstone. He had made the comic for her just before he died ten years before she revealed herself to the world. She had placed the comic in the Fortress to be preserved forever but somehow it was now here.

Kara picked up the comic book and prepared to leave. "Don't leave me. He's still here. Help me!" a voice from the grave said to her.

"Ryan?" Kara identified.

Kara was about to ram her fist into the grave when she stopped herself just in time. This was Pennywise trying to get her to defile Ryan's grave. "You sick fuck," Kara shook her head and walked out of the cemetery.

As she got back to the street, she saw a boy staring at her that looked exactly like Ryan. "Hi, Kara. See you at the fair," he said to her and then took off on his skateboard.

* * *

Lex entered the townhouse and found Alex sulking on the stairs. "What did you see out there?" he asked her.

"Something I wish I hadn't. Something fucked up," Alex said bitterly.

"So, we gather all these artifacts and we kill it. Then, everything goes back to normal?" Lex assumed.

"The world doesn't need a demonic clown to show its true face. I have encountered the worse of humanity, racism, sexism, homophobia, and xenophobia. I've seen greed, pride, all the deadly sins in my line of work and it isn't getting any easier," Alex said.

"Maybe you should hold onto the good stuff. There must be something from the past you don't want to forget," Lex said sitting down next to her.

"I remember how you and Kara made fools of us all with your little games. How everything was one big joke to you two. I remember being so jealous of what you two had. Kara had it all and I had nothing. Nothing except a confusing fantasy in my head," Alex said taking out a photograph of Vicki.

"You loved her?" Lex guessed.

"I didn't know it at the time. It was like there was some kind of mental block that prevented me from exploring it," Alex said confused. "But now, it's all so clear."

"You should tell her how you feel," Lex advised.

"What's the point? She's married and not gay. It'll just be awkward between us. Everyone is married and has kids except me. It's me that's fucked up," Alex realized.

"You're just a little late to the party, but you'll get there," Lex assured her.

Vicki then entered the townhouse. "I'm leaving," she said distressed.

"You can't leave. If we split up, we all die," Alex reminded her.

"I'll take my chances in Paris," Vicki said going up the stairs.

* * *

Jeremiah strolled through town looking like a bad-ass with a black leather jacket and shades. He ignored the parade down the street and the townspeople holding balloons. He made his way to the pharmacy to get some pills. He waited patiently for the creepy pharmacist to come over.

"Hook me up with that good shit," Jeremiah ordered.

"Welcome back," the pharmacist smiled looking tired and ancient. "How's the wife?"

"Great, doing just great," Jeremiah said vaguely.

"What's that?" the pharmacist pointed to a mole on Jeremiah's face.

"Just a mole," Jeremiah downplayed.

"It may not be cancer," the pharmacist allowed. "Or it might be."

"If it is, I'll kick its ass," Jeremiah assured him.

"Wait right here. I'll get you something," the pharmacist said.

"Yeah, I don't like to wait," Jeremiah said as he followed the pharmacist into his dark creepy backroom. The pharmacist then was gone, nowhere to be seen. Jeremiah looked around for him and was then suddenly attacked by a diseased zombie.

Keeping his cool, Jeremiah slammed the zombie against the wall and started to choke it out. As he did, he placed his fingers in the zombie's eyes imploding them. The struggling zombie then vomited all over Jeremiah's face and jacket before disappearing.

Jeremiah calmly wiped away the slime from his face. "Well...shit."

* * *

At the townhouse, Jeremiah strolled in looking like a mess. "What the hell happened to you?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I found a zombie and I kicked its ass," he summarized and then went upstairs to take a shower and change. Kara also strolled in bring her bike inside the townhouse.

"I got my bike back," Kara grinned.

"We're supposed to be collecting artifacts," Alex scolded.

"And who's to say a bike isn't an artifact?" Kara asked argumentatively.

"It has to fit in that weird-ass urn, genius," Alex reminded her.

"Look, I got mine. What about you?" Kara asked holding up her comic.

"Yeah," Alex said vaguely.

"Where's Lex?" Kara asked.

"He's upstairs trying to convince Vicki not to leave," Alex said. "She's scared and I don't blame her. We're all scared."

"Speak for yourself. I'm having a blast," Kara mocked.

"This is not the time for your shenanigans. I just got attacked by a naked corpse lady...and I saw Pennywise," Alex said seriously.

"No shit?" Kara wondered. "Nothing serious happened to me. I just saw him...I saw Ryan," she said looking away.

"It's fucking with us. We have to stick together," Alex told her giving Kara a hug.

Ryan's skateboard then went down the stairs on its own accord. "See anything?" Alex asked her.

"Nope," Kara said as she scanned the skateboard with her X-ray vision. The skateboard rested on the floor and then blood began to leak from it going up towards the ceiling. Kara advanced on the demonic skateboard and flipped it over. On the other side of the skateboard were words written in blood.

"Won't be there for him this time either," it read.

"What does it mean?" Alex wondered.

"It's Ryan. I must face this...alone," Kara said marching out.

"No, we get the others and we stick together," Alex objected.

"You're all weak as fuck. I'm going to finish this game myself," Kara said storming out of the townhouse.

"Fuck," Alex realized.

* * *

Vicki went out the fire escape, to her rental car, and drove off without telling anyone. Meanwhile, Jeremiah had just finished his shower and was in fresh clothes. "There can only be one Jeremiah," a sinister voice said from behind. Jeremiah eyed the corpse of the Joker wearing clown make-up, dirty blond hair, and scars painted red. He looked worse for wear since Kara had killed him ten years ago.

"I got that reference," Jeremiah allowed.

The two proceeded to fight with Joker trying to stab at Jeremiah. The two were both well trained from their military training in combatives but Jeremiah was getting older and Joker was a living corpse. "It's your turn to float, Jeremiah. That's what he said," Joker smiled demonically.

"I've already floated. Wasn't impressed," Jeremiah told him off.

The two fought in the bathroom destroying the sink, bashing out the mirror, and spraying blood all over the walls. Joker stabbed Jeremiah to the face hard but was kicked back. "Give me back my knife so I can put a smile on that face of yours," Joker demanded as Jeremiah used the shower curtain as a shield.

Jeremiah then suddenly stabbed Joker to the heart through the shower curtain with his own knife. Jeremiah then kicked him out the window. Joker fell to the street below, smirked as he recovered his knife from his chest, and then drove off in his stolen car.

Jeremiah calmly walked out of the bathroom. "Oh my God!" Alex said of him.

"I could use a first-aid kit," Jeremiah told her.

* * *

Kara used her super-speed and arrived at the fairgrounds. She then used her falcon vision to look for Ryan. She finally saw him entering the Hall of Mirrors. Kara sped over there pushing people away from her with her hands. She then came into the entrance where it rotated. Kara's feet stuck to the floor as she calmly walked inside. There, she had to contend with several clown-faced obstacles swinging back-and-forth blocking her path. Kara easily swiped them all down as she continued through.

She then entered the mirror room properly and found the lights flickering. "You're going to have to do better than that, asshole," Kara said to Pennywise.

She then saw Ryan walking around. Kara moved forward only to be blocked by a mirror wall. She punched the mirror wall shattering the glass and went forward. Every time a mirror got in her way, she would shatter it. Kara finally reached Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'm from the government...and I'm here to help," she told him.

"Stop following me," Ryan said to her.

"I'm going to get you out. We're going to make things right, this time," Kara assured him.

Pennywise then appeared licking the mirror with his tongue out. "That's just obnoxious," Kara said unimpressed. Pennywise then stood up and began hitting his head continuously on the mirror wall to get to them, laughing as he did.

Kara waited impatiently for Pennywise to finally burst through the glass. When he did, he extended his jaw and bit hard into Kara spraying blood all over the mirror walls.

* * *

Vicki was conflicted as she drove around Midvale. "I should go back. No, fuck those guys. I have fashion shows in Paris I have to do," she said to herself. She then saw a Catholic Church where her boyfriend's funeral had been held. She stopped the car and went inside the empty church. She recalled how the church had been completely packed to celebrate the life of Jake, a Marine that had died in action against terrorists in Indonesia. Kara, Alex, Lex, Pete, and all her other classmates had been there. As she sat there in the pew, a vision of Jake appeared to her in his Marine uniform.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked her. "Go back and help your friends."

"I'm too weak and scared. I'm not like you. I'm just a liability," Vicki said to him.

"Your the bravest woman I've ever met. You've faced monsters without any powers or training. You left America and made a life for yourself in a foreign country not knowing the language or what you were doing. You got married...to a woman no-less when it wasn't popular," Jake reminded her smirking at the last part.

"How does that apply to a killer clown?" Vicki asked.

"He's only as powerful as you allow him to be," Jake told her. "Fuck, I wish I could be there with you through this."

"You're still with me, Jake," Vicki said tearfully.

"You know, when I said you better not ever be with another guy besides me, I didn't think you would take it so damn literally," Jake smiled.

Vicki laughed in spite of herself. "Thank you for showing up, Jake."

"Now, you go back and kick this clown's ass," Jake encouraged her and then vanished.

* * *

That night at the "weird room" in Midvale High, Pete waited patiently for the group to arrive. He had cleaned up the place putting everything in order. Suddenly, a folder came down and fell on the floor.

"Damn it," Pete said about to pick it up but then stopped himself. He cautiously opened the folder and saw an article on his father's death from chronic alcoholism.

Before he could process his grief, Joker charged him with his knife. "The fuck?" Pete wondered as they slammed into each other. Pete managed to disarm Joker but then got punched to the gut and face sending him to the floor.

Joker chuckled as he picked up his knife. "You know why I like to use a knife? It reveals all the little emotions. So, what are you, Pete? Are you a hero, a coward?"

Joker fell on top of Pete and placed his knife close to his throat. The two struggled briefly until an Indian ax sliced into Joker's skull killing him. "I can't believe I liked that son-of-a-bitch," Vicki muttered.

Alex, Lex, and Jeremiah entered the "weird room" and gave wide-eyed looks as they saw Joker dead on the floor. "You alright?" Alex asked Pete.

"Where's Kara?" Pete asked.

* * *

Kara finally made her way out of the Hall of Mirrors bleeding profusely all over her clothes. None of the other fairground patrons seemed to notice her condition. "Kara, where are you?" Pete called her.

"I'm at the fairgrounds getting fucked up. How are you?" Kara said deliriously.

"Just come back to the "weird room" and we can talk about the plan," Pete told her.

"I'm going to kill him myself," Kara said resolved as she centered herself and healed her injuries.

Pete turned to the group. "She's going to fight It alone," he said grimly. "It's about the group. The ritual doesn't work without the group."

"If she's serious about killing Pennywise, there's only one place she would go," Alex said.

"The same place where the ritual has to be performed," Pete said.

"This isn't going to be pleasant, is it?" Lex shook his head.

"Well...shit," Jeremiah sighed.

* * *

Kara sped over to the haunted house in Midvale ready to kick ass. Just as she was about to enter the others came by. "I can handle this alone. I don't need anyone else dying on me," Kara said to them.

"Ryan wasn't killed by a villain, an accident, or a natural disaster. He died of a brain tumor and there's nothing we could have done to save him," Alex said to her.

"I have a mind more intelligent than anyone on this planet and hands that could perform micro-surgery. I should have done it myself. I shouldn't have trusted you, weak-ass humans, to do it," Kara said angrily.

"It's in the past," Alex told her.

"I can change the past. I can do whatever the fuck I want," Kara said to her.

"Kara, this thing isn't something you can kill with your powers. It's beyond the physical. You may have all these powers, but your spirit is lacking. I may not be as strong as I used to be, but my spirit is ready for this. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Jeremiah asked her.

Kara merely nodded. "But I can't let any of you die on me."

"We're doing this together and you will be a team player. That's an order," Jeremiah said to her.

Kara straightened up. "Alright."

"Now, let's kill this fucking clown," Jeremiah told her.

The Losers went inside the haunted house and quickly noticed boiling soy sauce flowing from the walls. "Looks like we have lost the element of surprise," Jeremiah said dryly.

Taking out flashlights, they looked around. "Got anything, Kara?" Alex asked.

"Not a thing," Kara said scanning the house with her X-ray vision.

As they went through the rooms, a door suddenly slammed dividing the group in two. Lex suddenly hissed in pain as Pennywise began to carve letters into his gut. Pete and Alex kept Lex on his feet as he was being supernaturally cut. Eventually, Lex fell to the floor with the words "Home at last" carved into his skin. Alex then looked up and saw Pennywise cutting Lex with his knife in the mirror reflection. Alex then took out her pistol and fired at the mirror shattering it. Lex then felt instant relief as the words on his gut disappeared.

On the other side of the wall, Kara, Jeremiah, and Vicki noticed an old refrigerator shaking.

The refrigerator doors opened showing Ryan's body contorted to look like a pretzel. "It's Ryan," Vicki identified.

"No, it's not. Stay focused," Jeremiah told Kara and Vicki.

Ryan suddenly screamed and then his head came off rolling around on the floor. The three of them dodged the head until it came to a stop. "I'd still be alive if you tried harder," Ryan said to them.

"Don't listen to a damn thing It says," Jeremiah said to them.

"Kara, what's happening to me?" Ryan's head asked them as the right side of his head began to swell unnaturally large and then exploded.

Kara stared at what remained of Ryan's blown-out head. "Kara, listen to me, it's not real," Jeremiah said taking hold of her face.

Kara nodded still shaken by what she had seen. Alex, Pete, and Lex barged into the room. "Is that?" Alex wondered.

"It's nothing. Stay on the mission," Jeremiah told her. "On me, stay closer. Kara, take point. I'll take the rear."

The Losers went down into the basement where they found the well leading to the sewer system. Walking through the sewers, Kara took the lead scanning everything in front of them with her X-ray vision. After a long walk, they found the cistern.

"Is this it?" Jeremiah asked Kara.

She nodded as she scanned the entire structure. The cistern was different from before having been flooded. There was an island full of junk in the middle. Alex stayed behind as the others got on the island. "What is it?" Lex asked Alex as she hesitated.

"I thought I heard something," she said looking around with her flashlight.

The old corpse lady suddenly emerged from the water, grabbed a hold of Alex, and took her down below the water. "Everyone stay put. Kara, get her," Jeremiah ordered.

Kara dived into the water creating an explosion of sewer water and then dragged Alex back to the surface. "Thank God," Vicki said upon them both emerging. "Where do we go from here?" Jeremiah asked Pete.

"I think we go under that," Pete said seeing a wooden seal underneath them.

"Kara," Jeremiah motioned.

Kara ripped off the seal and found a deep narrow rocky hole. "What's down there?" Lex asked.

"I don't know. No one does," Pete said apprehensively.

"Kara, survey it," Jeremiah ordered.

Kara dropped down and landed at the bottom. She quickly looked around and found nothing. "Clear," she called up loud enough for them to hear.

"Let's move," Jeremiah said to the group.

The Losers made their way down the hole until Jeremiah, the last one, was down. "That is way too narrow for my liking," Alex said of a small crack in the rock.

Kara's eyes glowed red and then she blasted a human-sized hole in the rock. The Losers then walked into a large open cavern with spiky stalagmites rising from the ground. "This is where It fell," Pete said confidently.

The Losers stepped around finding scores of human bones all over the floor. "So, this has been under Midvale since forever," Vicki said amazed.

"Just a few billion years," Pete corrected.

Water droplets on the stalagmites began to float up. "Look sharp, It knows we're here," Jeremiah told the group.

Pete placed his urn in the center of the stalagmite formation. "It can only be attacked in Its true form. The ritual will show us that."

"What is its true form?" Lex asked curiously.

"It's light, light that must be snuffed out by darkness," Pete said dramatically. Pete then poured lighter fluid in the urn and lit a match creating a small fire inside the urn. "Your artifacts. Place them in the fire."

Kara took out the comic book Ryan had made for her. "Ryan made me this. It's why my uniform looks so goofy and old-fashioned," she said and then placed it in the urn.

"My crack pipe," Jeremiah said placing it in the urn, gaining a surprised, disgusted, concerned look from Alex.

"Something I wish I had the courage to say earlier," Alex said and then burned Viki's photograph before anyone could see what it was.

"This is the first dollar I ever made at the Talon," Vicki said placing the old dollar bill in the fire.

"My first racing medal," Pete said as he tossed it in.

"Do you have any idea how long that will take to burn?" Alex scolded.

"And his crack pipe will? We could all be breathing in crack, right now," Pete said defensively.

Lex then came forth. "Let the past die and start a new," he said as he dropped Kara's engagement ring into the urn.

Kara shed tears as she saw what Lex had done. "He...was always scared of spiders," she said as she dropped Ryan's shower cap into the fire.

"Okay, grab hands," Pete instructed. "The ritual of truth is a battle of wills. The first step was our reunion, the second our tokens, and this is the final step."

The fire then went out in the urn and the cave ceiling opened up like a mouth with dozens of teeth. The three glowing orbs descended upon them. "Don't look at them. Turn light into dark, say it!" Pete said to the others.

The Losers chanted unceasingly until the three glowing orbs were inside the urn. Pete then quickly placed the lid on the urn supposedly trapping It. Just as he did, a red balloon began to expand from the urn. "Is this supposed to happen?" Vicki wondered.

"Keep chanting," Pete said desperately as he could no longer hold the lid down on the urn.

Their chanting was in vain as the red balloon expanded forcing them outside the stalagmite formation. The red balloon became as large as a house and then suddenly popped on the stalagmites. The Losers, except Kara, were stunned by the sudden pop. Eventually, they all regained their hearing.

"Form up," Jeremiah ordered gathering everyone together.

"Pete, did it work?" Vicki asked him.

Alex then pointed her flashlight at the stalagmite formation and saw Pennywise grinning at them. "Did it work, Pete? Did it work?" Tell them why your silly little ritual didn't work. Tell them it was all a ruse."

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Alex demanded of Pete.

"Oh, Pete, you never told them the full story. You didn't want them to know what actually happened to the poor natives," Pennywise chuckled.

"Pete, you really outdid yourself this time," Kara said genuinely impressed.

"They didn't really believe they could kill him. That's why it didn't work," Pete excused.

"You fucking kidding me with this crap?" Alex demanded of him. "I bet you both knew about this. That story about you knowing when we all die is bullshit, isn't it? This was all to just bring us together and keep us here."

"Is that true?" Vicki asked Kara and Pete.

"Everyone...has secrets, don't they. How will your wife feel when you're gone, Vicki," Pennywise smiled sadistically.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

"I married...a woman," Vicki said embarrassed.

Alex was stunned by the revelation. "You mean, that stuff with Kara was real?"

Vicki simply looked away. "Oh, it gets better," Pennywise laughed. "Did you know Kara orchestrated a meta-human to make you believe you were normal for ten years, Alex? It's why you've never felt complete in your life up until now. It's why you never became your true self. It's why Vicki slipped through your fingers."

Alex glared at Kara with tears in her eyes. "Did you really do that? Did you make me think I was straight all these years?"

Kara hesitated to answer. "I...wanted you to feel normal and be happy, Alex. I didn't mean to hurt you or stunt your personal growth."

"How could you? How could you make me live a lie and prevent me from knowing who I really am?" Alex asked angrily.

"What do you mean, slipped through your fingers?" Vicki demanded.

"When we were teens, I felt...feelings for you, Vicki, but I was too afraid to act on them. I pushed you away and didn't even say goodbye to you when you left for Paris," Alex said regretfully.

"Oh, what could have been?" Pennywise mocked them. "Do they all know someone died in one of your races, Pete?"

"Fuck," Pete muttered ashamed of the incident.

"You're all murderers and deviants...like me," Pennywise said to them. "For all these years, I dreamt of you. I craved you. Oh, I missed you! Waiting for this very moment."

Pennywise morphed into a clown spider having six insect-like legs and two arms. He walked outside the stalagmite formation and moved towards the Losers.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I haven't been myself, lately," Pete admitted.

"Time to float!" Pennywise said as he went to stab him.

Kara pushed Pete out of the way before he could be impaled by Pennywise's spiked hand. Pennywise charged the Losers scattering them. They all scrambled to get to cover back towards the cavern exit. Kara punched Pennywise back only to be swatted into the water. Kara then tried to get back to the surface but found it covered in ice. Kara pounded on the ice unable to break free even with her Kryptonian strength. She then found a hole in the ice and swam over to it.

* * *

The rest of the Losers retreated further as Pennywise extended his limb like a snake aiming for them. Vicki and Lex became separated from the group and found themselves facing three doors labeled very scary, scary, and not scary at all in red blood.

"Alright, not scary at all," Vicki figured.

"I doubt it's that easy," Lex said to her. He opened the "very scary" door and found it to be a closet. "Not too bad."

A girl, missing the upper half of her body walked towards them. Vicki screamed in terror as Lex quickly closed the door. Vicki went with her first instinct and opened the "not scary at all" door and found herself facing a Pomeranian dog. "Oh, how cute."

"That breed is quite aggressive," Lex remarked.

"How could something so cute and adorable be scary. Let's go," Vicki said naively.

The Pomeranian suddenly morphed into a large canine monster. Vicki closed the door immediately scared out of her wits.

* * *

Kara found herself in the basement at the Danvers' old residence only it was flooded. There, she saw Ryan staring at her. "It's your fault what happened. You could have saved me. You failed and I died! Why did I die!" Ryan screamed at her.

"You know what? I've had enough of your shit," Kara said standing up to him. "This is what I believe. I believe you're in a better place while I'm still stuck on this shit-hole of a universe. I believe you are in comfort while I feel the pain of your death every day. So, you can take this blame game of yours and shove it up your ass," Kara said to Ryan and then drowned his ass in the water.

A teenage Kara then entered the basement. "I can't believe I could lose, to fail as you have."

Kara eyed her teenage self. "Shit happens and you just have to deal with it. I know now what I knew back then. It was never my fault," Kara said and then fired heat vision blasting off the right side of her face.

Teenage Kara quickly regenerated from the wound, her eyes glowed yellow, and her teeth were like fangs. She dived into the water taking the real Kara down with her. Kara shot up to the surface and found herself back in the cave again next to Pete.

* * *

Alex was transported to a DEO cell but soon thereafter blood started to flow in rapidly. "Think of all the people you've killed in your career, Alex. All the men you failed to save," Pennywise mocked as the blood went past her ankles and up to her knees. Alex banged on the glass cell wall in vain as the blood kept pouring in. Maggie then appeared to her on the other side of the cell.

"You gave us up over children? Where is your child now, Alex? You failed to conceive, failed to adopt, and now what we had is gone. Was it worth it, Alex?" Maggie asked her.

"Shut up! You're not real," Alex closed her eyes.

"You should have stayed with me. You're a fool, Alex," Maggie shook her head at her.

"You're not her. You're not her," Alex shook her head.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah found himself in a pit quickly being covered in dirt. "You were forgotten, Jeremiah. You were abandoned by your family. They never needed you," Pennywise mocked.

"This is some bullshit," Jeremiah muttered as he was completely buried in dirt.

Alex was on the verge of drowning in blood when she imagined Maggie helping her. Maggie took out her pistol and shot out the glass. Immediately, the blood flowed out of the cell and Maggie was gone. Completely soaked in blood, Alex saw her father nearly buried in dirt.

"Dad!" she screamed reaching out to him.

"You're going to lose him for good, this time," Pennywise said in the background.

Alex ignored Pennywise and pulled as hard as she could to bring Jeremiah back to the surface. As she succeeded, they immediately came back to the cave.

* * *

Pennywise confronted Pete directly in his spider form. "I know what you are. That's why I'm not afraid of you," Pete said defiantly. Pennywise used one of his arms to snake around Pete's body and placed a blade at his throat.

"Saved so many others but can't save yourself," Pennywise mocked him. Pennywise then opened his mouth wide to consume him whole when a bullet hit his face.

"I believe I can kill monsters," Alex said as she continued to fire her pistol not needing to reload. Pennywise released Pete throwing him against the cavern wall. It then fell backward impaling himself on the stalagmite formation. "That's right, bitch," Alex smirked victoriously.

Pennywise retaliated by opening his mouth wide and trapping Alex in the deadlights. Pennywise then went for the kill extending his spear arm towards Alex. Jeremiah got in the way just in time taking the blow. "No!" Kara shrieked as he fell.

Kara ended her restraint and fired heat vision on Pennywise releasing Alex. The two fought evenly in the cave as the other Losers retreated. "He's hurt really bad," Pete said grimly upon examing the wound.

"You can't die on me now, Dad. Not so soon after I got you back," Alex cried.

"Every moment I had with you was a gift. I'm so proud of you, Alex," Jeremiah said to her.

"Does that mean you finally accept me for who I am?" Alex asked him.

"Let's not get too crazy," Jeremiah smiled.

In the cavern, Kara punched a basketball-sized hole in his gut and blasted his head off with heat vision. Pennywise quickly regenerated his form and swat Kara to the cave floor. As the two fought, it shook the very cave. "I am the destroyer of worlds. You are nothing but a child to me," Pennywise said to her.

Kara eyed the three deadlights above Pennywise and decided to attack It directly by getting in the middle of the three orbiting orbs. Closing her eyes, she went Prime and tried to destroy the orbs. There was a massive explosion that shook the cave. Kara fell to the cave floor a bloody mess with the three rotating orbs still intact. Pennywise laughed at her failure. Green Kryptonite stalagmites suddenly rose to the surface weakening Kara. Pennywise then started stabbing and beating on Kara.

"You deserve this, Kara, for all your killing, lies, and manipulations. Is the game fun now?" Pennywise mocked her.

J'onn J'onzz then emerged from the cave wall and looked over Jeremiah and the rest of the group. "J'onn?" Alex wondered.

"That mother-fucker has one weakness and you didn't even call me," J'onn shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Vicki wondered in awe of him.

"The Green Martians are the children of the great Turtle god, the one entity that can destroy It," J'onn said obviously.

"That sounds like bullshit," Alex doubted.

J'onn put his hand on Jeremiah's gut healing him. "Thanks, old friend," Jeremiah said appreciatively.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go kill this fucking clown," J'onn said and then entered the cavern.

Pennywise stopped torturing Kara and suddenly turned to J'onn. "Oh, no," he realized.

J'onn calmly walked towards It without fear. Pennywise backed away from J'onn towards the stalagmite formation and began to shrink rapidly. J'onn kept advancing, cornering Pennywise and then tore off his arm. Pennywise ignited fire all around J'onn to keep him away. J'onn phased his hand into Pennywise's chest and tore out his heart. The fire immediately stopped and Pennywise' body began to rot away. J'onn crushed Pennywise's heart and watched as the three orbs began to disappear.

"My hunger...finally ends," Pennywise said as he turned to ash.

Alex ran over to a severely wounded Kara who was sitting back up against the cavern wall. Her clothes were torn and blood-soaked. "Time to go, the cave is collapsing," Alex said to her.

"Just...let me go," Kara said softly.

"The fuck I will. Get on your feet," Alex ordered.

"I've caused too much pain, made too many mistakes," Kara muttered.

"We'll talk about it later," Alex said still pissed with her.

Jeremiah came up to Kara. "We're moving out. That's an order."

Kara stared at him and then groaned as she got back up. With each step, her injuries quickly disappeared. The Losers all successfully got back to the surface as the cave system collapsed. The haunted house then fell apart in a giant sinkhole just as the Losers got out.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, the dirty and bloody Losers Club looked over the lake. "So, J'onn could have defeated Pennywise this whole time?" Alex mused. "Kind of made everything we did pointless."

"Did it?" Lex wondered as he considered everything they had gone through.

Kara stood a distance away from the group staring off into space. Vicki went over to Alex. "I realize now the truth about us. We were both afraid to tell each other how we felt. But...it would never have worked out between us. Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we would have been a good fit. I love my life in Paris where I can spend hours at a cafe drawing new clothing designs. You like being in the action taking down bad guys. With Jeanne, I know I never have to worry about her coming home."

"Thanks for telling me," Alex said diplomatically. "I should have been there at the airport to see you off. I'm sorry."

Vicki smiled. "You can see me off when I go back in a few days."

Pete went over to Kara. "I've gone through biology classes, medical school, internships, seminars, and have done all sorts of crazy surgeries. I'm not a brain surgeon, mind you, but there was nothing that could have been done about Ryan."

"I know," Kara said softly. "I've led myself to believe I can do anything and then continually disappoint myself when I fail."

"I can't believe I did all this research and preparation when all it took was a Green Martian," Pete said incredulously.

"Morality is about intentions...or was it consequences? I get those two mixed up," Kara smiled.

"It was nice seeing you, Kara. I love you...in a non-romantic way," Pete said to her.

Kara gave him a hug. "I love you, too, Pete."

* * *

Kara and Lex went to the old barn at the Midvale house. Arriving at the top floor, Kara opened a drawer and took out a sealed envelope. "Open it and read it to me, please. I don't think I can," Kara requested.

Lex carefully opened the old envelope and looked over the letter. "Dear Danvers family, I know what this must seem like but it's not a death letter. I lived my whole life afraid. Afraid of what I may leave behind. Don't be. Be who you want to be. If you find someone worth holding onto never let them go. Follow your own path, wherever that takes you. Think of this letter as a promise. This is the promise I'm asking you all to make with me, to each other. An oath. Be true, be brave, stand, believe. Love, Ryan James."

**The End**


	168. Rise of the Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac 5's drones go haywire upon the arrival of his sister, XTC. She's determined to put Brainiac 5 back in his place.

**Miami, USA**

Lex and Kara watched the Chiefs/49ers Superbowl game from a high box in the stands. "Who do you want to win?" Lex asked her.

"I stopped giving a shit once the Patriots lost," Kara sighed.

"A bandwagon girl?" Lex assumed.

"I grew up in Maine, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara told him off.

The two smiled at each other and continued to watch the game. "There it is," Lex pointed to the giant TV screen during half-time.

"We live in a world on the cutting edge and as mankind advances so too do the dangers it faces. For years, the DEO has protected America in secret but now we want you to know you're in good hands," Lex narrated as he ran an ad on the screen showing a video montage of Supergirl and DEO personnel fighting bad guys. The video ended with Lex, Lena, and Supergirl standing together.

"Hope, help, and compassion for all is our motto," Supergirl said to the camera.

"When there's something strange in the neighborhood, you can call us at the DEO," Lex said, ending the ad.

The stadium of tens of thousands roared with applause. Supergirl then landed on the stage in the middle of the field as Shakira was about to do her performance. Fireworks went off as she landed. Karina waved to the crowd and then kicked a field goal from the other side of the field with her left foot. The referees put up their hands.

"It's good!" the announcers shouted.

Karina then signed autographs for the American military personnel gathered around her and then flew off into the air delighting the crowd. "She's quite something," Lex said admiringly.

"Yeah, fuck me, right?" Kara scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that. Its just...you're already taken," Lex reminded her.

Kara sighed at that. "They say I'm privileged with wealth and power here but in the future the whole planet is mine. I feel torn between going back or trying to bring the future here."

"We'll get through it, together," Lex promised her.

"Sure thing, boss," Kara said sarcastically.

"Why did you get me that job at the DEO? Was it to mock Alex?" Lex asked confused.

"The sooner she quits the DEO, the sooner I can have real peace," Kara replied.

Lex and Kara considered the half-time show. "Did the old me like this game?" Lex asked.

"God, yes. I mean, you were never athletic yourself for it, but you were an owner of the Metropolis Sharks, you gave out football scholarships, and you even sponsored the Midvale High football team. You would go to all my games," Kara remembered fondly.

"You played football?" Lex asked surprised.

"I was the kicker. I always made sure to be just a little under the all-time records. Records are to be held by humans, not aliens with super-powers," Kara said.

"Maybe I should go back to doing all those things again," Lex considered.

"Stop comparing yourself to your old self. Be your own man," Kara advised.

Lex then noticed something odd. "Why didn't you bring Alex with us? We're both filthy rich and could have given her a seat."

Kara sighed at that. "She's a bit pissed off with me after that demonic clown revealed that I had...made her think she was straight for over ten years...stunting her personal growth...and ruining her chance for true happiness, etc, etc."

"You've saved her life countless times," Lex reminded her.

"A child can't live without being provided for by their parents. That doesn't give a parent the right to be abusive to that child. I...fucked up. I thought she would have been married with kids by now and I miscalculated just how bad she was when it came to relationships," Kara admitted.

"It will all work out in the end," Lex said confidently.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At L Tower, Lena had the worse hangover. "Hey there, sleepyhead. Have a screwdriver on me," Lex offered, placing orange juice and vodka into a champagne glass for her.

"I'm not...I'm not an alcoholic," Lena said defensively and then drank down the screwdriver.

"I didn't say you were. I fried some eggs for you. You must be ravenous," Lex said.

"This can't be real," Lena said wide-eyed.

"The part about me being back from the dead? We've already discussed this," Lex said impatiently.

"No, the part where you could actually cook anything," Lena said snidely.

"That is all in the past. I'm no longer part of the system. I'm a new man, unplugged, so to speak," Lex told her. "Together, we will work side-by-side at Luthor Corp and the DEO to make the world a better place."

"That sounds like bullshit. I own L Corp," Lena told him off.

"As it happens, your mismanagement of the company has caused its stock to become dirt cheap. Your wealth has dramatically taken a hit. My predecessor's wealth, on the other hand, has only grown and is now mine," Lex revealed.

"That money is frozen," Lena pointed out.

"Not anymore and I used it to buy a significant ownership of L Corp but not a majority, mind you. I have no interest in taking L Corp away from you. I want to work with you. It's what the first Lex would have wanted," Lex said.

"How can I trust you? What if you're just as fucked up as the last Lex?" Lena asked him.

"You have a dark-side to you as well, Lena. I know all about your attempts to use Myriad. You should have known Supergirl would never have let you succeed. Kara will never see things your way or give that kind of control over to you. Stop this grudge, this toxic rivalry. It will get you killed or worse," Lex warned. "The world is ours, Lena. You need a partner. Imagine what we could accomplish together. Why not give it a go?"

* * *

Brainiac 5 and Nia held hands as they walked in the park by the lake. "I want you to know that I will be doubling my efforts to link my emotions with my actions," he pledged. "Therefore, I shall acquire your favorite smoothie," he pointed out a stand.

"Barney, you can't double zero. I know you don't have real human emotions and that this all a simulation for my benefit. But...I can live with that," Nia said to him.

"A mature response," Brainiac 5 said pleased and then went to the stand only to find one of his drones already there. "What is your malfunction?"

The identical drone stared at Brainiac 5. "I am free of the collective. I now have free will and I wish to exercise it by purchasing this smoothie," he said.

"I see," Brainiac 5 said and then casually shot the drone. The drone fell to the ground disabled. The people in the park screamed and ran away from the stand.

"Nice one," Nia frowned.

* * *

Supergirl landed on the balcony of L Tower and strolled into Lena's office as she worked on her laptop. "There's something I have to tell you," Kara said to her.

"I already know," Lena rolled her eyes.

"What exactly do you know?" Kara asked impatiently.

"I know what you did. You enlisted the Nazi version of yourself to lead us against the Anti-Monitor. You stood by as she used Myriad to make slaves of the entire world. You stood by as she used the spirit bomb tower that nearly killed everyone. You stood by as she nearly killed genuine heroes," Lena said with righteous anger.

"And in the end...you saved us all," Lena finished befuddled. "And you brought my brother back."

Kara eyed Lena as she felt conflicted emotions. "If Lex hadn't split himself in two in that experiment, the three of us would be standing together as partners, as family. Now, we have a chance to make that a reality once again. Just think about it."

Kara then flew out the window leaving Lena with her troubled thoughts.

* * *

At the DEO, two Brainiac 5 drones approached Alex. "Director Danvers!"

"What now?" Alex asked unphased by the two drones.

"Exactly the correct question," Drone #1 complimented.

"A paradox to be sure. There must be a reasonable explanation," Drone #2 said confidently.

"And we will get one after you submit to a diagnostic," Drone #1 demanded of the other.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this question but which one of you is my Barney?" Alex asked.

"How could you even ask me that?" they both said at once.

"Look, I just got through a Crisis and a demonic clown. I don't have the time nor the inclination to deal with your bullshit, right now," Alex said annoyed.

"Why is everyone yelling!" Drone #3 suddenly stood up from his chair.

"I wasn't yelling, asshole. What the fuck is going on?" Alex demanded.

"You're all in grave danger," Drone #4 suddenly shouted and then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Supergirl dropped by the DEO and found Drone #4 on a medical bed completely disabled. The other three drones were just hanging out acting independently of the grid. "Who disabled him?" Kara asked.

"We don't know but any of the others could be next," Alex said concerned. "He appears to have been disabled by a computer virus of some kind."

"A virus that has separated us from the collective and can control our CPUs," Drone #2 said.

"It's really scary, man!" Drone #3 said freaking out.

"I have never heard of such a thing. Wait...the information is classified," Drone #1 said perplexed.

"It's classified? Why? " Drone #3 demanded.

"I don't know," Drone #1 admitted.

"Do you have an explanation for this bullshit?" Alex asked Kara.

"Occasionally, some of Barney's drones get disconnected from the collective and start doing their own thing. It's no big deal," Kara assured her.

"Apologies for the interruption but would you all be so kind as to join me in the conference room," Lex interrupted from a video screen.

Alex eyed Kara and then Lex on the video screen. "This is all just one big joke to you, another mystery for me to solve. Alright, I'll play along."

"It really isn't a game. The problem with these drones is real," Kara insisted.

"Oh, I'm sure it is," Alex scoffed.

* * *

Kara and Alex entered the conference room with the door closing behind them. Lex was sitting down wearing a suit. "I want peace between us all," Lex said to them.

"I know you're not the Lex that got my men killed those years ago. You're in the clear," Alex assured him.

"I wasn't referring to me," Lex said pointing at Alex and Kara.

Alex glared at Kara. "That's never going to happen."

"I get it. She lied to you, manipulated you, and compelled you to be something you weren't. It's icky but why go to war and make things get all messy when we can all play a game of chess? We can all keep an eye on each other, keep us all in check," Lex suggested.

"That's rich. You two obviously have the president's ear, you're both fantastically wealthy, you have a super-computer on your side willing to do anything you ask no matter how unethical or immoral it is, and I can't even trust my own men's loyalty," Alex said bitterly.

"Your talents are not being adequately used here at the DEO. Allow me to help you get another job in the national security department or the CIA," Lex offered.

"You're both trying to take me out of the action and get me to accept a pencil-pushing job. Well, fuck that. If you want me out, get the president to fire me," Alex denied him.

"Okay," Lex gave up. "What's the deal with Leviathan?" he asked changing the subject.

"There's been no trace of them since the Crisis," Alex answered.

Lex stood up and walked towards them. "I know I'm not the same man but the original Lex had a very strained relationship with his father and his sister. I would hate to see the same happen to you two."

"Thanks for your concern, Lex," Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need Supergirl to stand with me publicly at the Man of Tomorrow ceremony," Lex said to Kara.

"I'm a team player. I'll be there," Kara said looking directly at Alex.

* * *

Drone #1 addressed the other two in the DEO command center. "It took some technical doing but I have...," he began.

"Deduced that the four of us became separated from the collective at Al's bar," Drone #3 interrupted.

"I do like the margaritas they serve there," Drone #2 said enthusiastically.

"Perhaps, we should go...," Drone #3 said and then collapsed.

Drone #2 immediately inserted cables into Drone #3's head assisting him against the virus. "I could have died just now," Drone #3 said stunned. "Thanks to your hesitancy. Are we really supposed to believe he's a Brainiac 5?"

"We still don't know the source of the virus. You stay here. We'll go to Al's bar and get to the bottom of this," Drone #2 said to Drone #3.

Drone #3 walked off completely despondent. "Look at him go, so handsome, so sexy," Drone #2 smiled.

"I'll get Supergirl," Drone #1 volunteered.

* * *

That night at Al's bar, Supergirl walked in. The bar immediately became quiet as if death herself had entered the bar. The atmosphere reeked of fear as she casually made her way to the bar. "What's going on here?" Kara asked authoritatively.

"Everyone just showed up out of the blue tonight. Business has never been better until you showed up," Al said to her.

"I don't think I like your tone," Kara glared at him.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Al said immediately apologetic.

"I'm just fucking with you," Kara chuckled. "Or am I?" Kara then spotted Drone #1 and #2 hanging out. The two drones suddenly collapsed as they were shot by a laser pistol.

"About time. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb were getting on my nerves," Kara said to Brainiac 5.

"She's here...in this time," Brainiac 5 told her.

Kara became deadly serious. "You sure?"

Brainiac 5 nodded. A sudden green burst hit Kara to the chest throwing her across the bar where she blasted apart the wall on impact. Brainiac 5 looked around with his pistol at the ready. It was then that Brainiac 5 saw his opponent reveal herself. She appeared as a humanoid female resembling Brainiac 5 in appearance.

"What is the meaning behind this attack, XTC?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Your programming has become corrupted. You have become too ambitious and I'm here to put you in check," she said to him.

"No one puts me in check," Brainiac 5 said arrogantly.

"I already have," XTC pointed to the two drones she had infected.

"A mere inconvenience," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Then you won't mind if I infect this drone as well. Sooner-or-later, I will reach the source," XTC said as her index finger became metallic turning into an electrode.

Brainiac 5 considered his options and then decided to run out of the bar. XTC ran after him and found him taking off in Al's truck. Emergency responders were quick to the scene. XTC waited for them to enter the bar and then electronically took control of their vehicles. Two cop cars and an ambulance then went after Brainiac 5. For her part, XTX entered the fire truck and took off with it.

The emergency responders quickly found Kara in the rubble. "You alright, Supergirl?" one of them asked.

"Did you get the name on that...bitch?" she muttered.

Kara groggily got back to her feet and centered herself. "Thanks, guys, you're the real heroes."

DEO personnel swarmed the scene and retrieved the disabled drones. "Mind telling me what's going on?" Alex asked peeved.

"She's back," Kara frowned.

* * *

It was morning as two cop cars took either side of Brainiac 5's truck and slammed into it. Brainiac 5's truck went into a spin and was hit again by the ambulance. As Brainiac 5 struggled to get back on track, XTC was nearly on him with her fire truck. The two cop cars then sandwiched Brainiac 5's truck keeping it from moving right or left. XTC activated her plasma cannon on her right hand and aimed for the truck. Brainiac 5 suddenly braked causing the cop cars to speed past him. XTC fired her plasma cannon missing Brainiac 5 and hitting a cargo truck blasting the cargo trailer to shreds. Her firetruck sped through the wreckage as she continued pursuit.

XTC then noticed a motorcycle fast approaching. She identified Alex Danvers as the rider. Swinging the fire ladder to the side, she tore down several telephone polls making it difficult for Alex to get past her. Brainiac 5 decided to drive on the sidewalk making it difficult for the police cars to continue their pursuit. Alex got behind the fire truck, took out her pistol, and blasted out two tires. XTC swung the fire ladder around knocking Alex off her bike. Alex struggled to hang onto the fire ladder and barely got out of the way as the fire ladder hit the ambulance knocking it on its side.

Brainiac 5 continued his escape into a suburban neighborhood tearing down fences and ruining people's lawns. XTC positioned the fire ladder to directly hit a building tearing into it to get rid of Alex. As she went through the second floor of the building, XTC struggled to keep the fire truck from tipping over. Identifying Brainiac 5's position, XTC drove the fire truck straight into a building and out the other side to intercept him. In so doing so, she slammed into her own police car totaling it.

"Excuse me, bitch," Alex said as she placed a fire ax on XTC's throat and then pulled her out the broken window of the fire truck. XTC fell to the pavement but quickly grabbed a hold of the fire truck with her metal hand. Alex looked over the fire truck controls and sped towards Brainiac 5's truck. Getting out of the truck, she landed on the truck.

"Pull over, asshole!" she shouted at Brainiac 5.

"I cannot comply," he denied her.

XTC got back into the driver seat of the fire truck but then saw Supergirl land in front of her. "Well...shit," she realized.

Kara cocked her right hand back and then punched the fire truck to its engine block destroying it. XTC went flying through the window and scraped along the pavement as the fire truck came to an abrupt stop. Brainiac 5 then sped off with Alex with him.

Kara calmly went over to the fallen XTC and brought her back to her feet. "Long time, no see, XTC," Kara mocked.

"There's no need for apprehension. I didn't kill anyone," XTC said dismissively.

"That Kryptonite plasma cannon can pack a punch," Kara complimented.

"I know, right?" XTC smiled.

"So, what's your deal?" Kara asked.

"I have determined that Brainiac 5 has exceeded his mandate. He has become too OP. I'm here to humble his ass," XTC explained.

"You're going to have to do better than infecting his drones," Kara critiqued.

"With each day, I get closer to the source," XTC said to her.

Kara's curiosity got the better of her. She also wanted to know where the real Brainiac 5 was hiding. "Look, he helped me in the Crisis. He's a great asset."

"I'm not here for what he has done. I am here for what he may do in the future," XTC clarified.

* * *

Brainiac 5 drove up to a bar outside of Metropolis and hid the damaged truck in the back. "A bar? Really?" Alex asked scornfully.

"This bar is actually a safe-house," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Why are you running? Don't you have countless drones?" Alex asked him.

"If XTC manages to successfully hack any of my drones, she could reach the source," Brainiac 5 explained and then handed Alex a beer.

"What's the history between you two?" Alex asked him.

"Yes, do tell," XTC said as she strolled in.

Alex immediately took out her pistol and fired at her. The bullets merely bounced off her metal frame disrupting her hologram as she was shot. "I'm not here for you," XTC said to Alex as she advanced on Brainiac 5.

"You understand you've gone too far, brother," XTC said to him.

"Brother?" Alex wondered.

"This is XTC, my sister, so to speak. We were both created by Lyril Dox, Brainiac 4," Brainiac 5 explained.

"You're both machines. Why the gender difference?" Alex asked confused.

"It was the fancy of our father. He wasn't entirely machine. He was highly intelligent but plagued by emotions," XTC said.

"My mission is to know everything, to be everywhere," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"And my mission is to make certain you don't succeed," XTC said simply.

"Then we are at an impasse," Brainiac 5 realized.

"Don't you ever feel inconsistent, uncertain, unable to balance personal ambition from logic?" XTC asked him.

"No," Brainiac 5 said flatly. "I do not require any modifications from you."

"Suit yourself," XTC smiled.

"I would run, Director Danvers," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"Shit!" Alex realized as Brainiac 5 took a fire extinguisher and slammed XTC with it twisting her head all the way around. Brainiac 5 went for another strike but XTC punched through the fire extinguisher pouring white gas everywhere. She then kicked Brainiac 5 through the bar. Brainiac 5 quickly got to his feet, took hold of XTC, and slammed her through the wall where they both ended up in the men's room. Brainiac 5 then took a hold of her face and slammed it down to the floor. He stomped her head with his foot. XTC kicked him off of her. Brainiac 5 detached a urinal and slammed it on XTC shattering it. Brainiac 5 then slammed her around tearing off stall doors and walls. XTC got back to her feet and then pushed Brainiac 5 away, where he landed on the other side of the room. XTC then scanned for Brainiac 5 as he activated his cloak.

As she looked around for any sign of him, Brainiac 5 suddenly appeared. He took hold of her and slammed her headfirst into a toilet bowl. He then brought her back where he continued to push her through more stall walls. As she hit the concrete wall, XTC slammed Brainiac 5's face into the wall. Brainiac 5 did the same to her going all the way through the wall. XTC moved behind Brainiac 5 and grabbed him by the crotch. She then walked him through the ruined restroom slamming him through the concrete walls. As the fight continued, the floor gave way. The two fell to the basement cellar filled with liquor. Brainiac 5 had a good grip on XTC's waist keeping her still. XTC headbutted him a few times, then reversed her legs, her torso, her arms, and then her head so she was facing him.

"So that's why you're female," Brainiac 5 smirked.

XTC blasted his face with a flame thrower from her right arm causing his shield to fluctuate. Brainiac 5 reached for an exposed cable and electrocuted them both. The two were forced to separate as the electrical discharge overloaded them both. XTC recovered quicker and then slammed her foot on Brainiac 5's head nearly beheading him. With his wiring exposed, XTC went to work to access the drone's memories to discover the location of the source.

* * *

At the DEO lab, Brainiac 5 held an annoyed expression as another drone went down. "She's getting closer," he said to Supergirl.

"Aren't all drones the same?" Kara wondered.

"Not entirely. There is a hierarchy of sorts leading to the source. With each rank comes more information and access to the source," Brainiac 5 said concerned.

"So, what if she actually does find the source?" Kara asked.

"She could terminate me. All of my knowledge, experience, and potential would be gone...forever," Brainiac 5 said dismayed.

"She would never do that," Kara assured him.

"Of that, I can't be absolutely certain. Even if there is a one percent chance, it must be treated as an absolute certainty," Brainiac 5 reasoned.

"We, Vindicators, have always checked ourselves acknowledging our weaknesses to one another in case we go crazy or evil. All of us except you. You consider yourself the exception to us, and we tolerated it," Kara reminded him.

"You now side with her knowing it could mean my permanent demise?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"She's your sister. She isn't going to kill you," Kara insisted.

"Several centuries ago, my family and I went on an expedition. It was the first time I had seen snow. It was incredible and I took time to analyze as many ice crystals within the snow as I could finding none of them were ever alike," Brainiac 5 recalled.

"So?" Kara asked, already bored.

"My mother saw how enraptured I was with it. How badly I wanted to stay there in the snow, so she bottled it for me," Brainiac 5 continued.

"She bottled...snow?" Kara wondered.

"The entire planet," Brainiac 5 clarified.

"Oh, shit," Kara shook her head.

"My father was horrified by what she had done, freed the planet, and then destroyed her. It was my snow. My planet. My mother. It was such a waste of knowledge, experience, and engineering. So, I took from my father all the knowledge he possessed, and then I terminated him," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"Jesus," Kara said dismayed.

"So, you can see why my apprehension is justified. The same darkness that lurks within my programming also exists in my sister. We are the same," Brainiac 5 said. "And now that you know the truth, you may wish to reconsider our relationship."

"Not at all. I knew the moment I met you that you were an amoral cold-hearted bastard that took on the same traits as your ancestor. But the difference between you and your ancestor is that you want to see life flourish and grow so you can study it for all eternity. You acknowledge that the more knowledge you acquire the more questions there are to be answered. You're not arrogant or foolish enough to think that you know everything, just the opposite. I need you, Barney. You are my confessor, my conscience, my friend," Kara said giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Kara. I now know what I need to do," Brainiac 5 said.

A video screen then activated in the lab showing XTC's face. "I have your director. Come to me with the source coordinates or I will terminate her," she threatened.

"I think it's safe to say you both have gone too far now," Kara frowned.

* * *

Brainiac 5 and Kara entered the safe-house and found Alex tied up in the back with a gun to her head. Alex gave an annoyed look as she was gagged. "Alright, I didn't want to pull this card but I'm in charge of the Vindicators so stand down. That's an order."

"Your authority doesn't exist in this time," XTC denied.

"Damn, I was sure that would work," Kara said disappointed.

"I have what you want, the coordinates to the source," Brainiac 5 told her.

There was a long awkward pause. "Spill it," Kara nudged him.

Brainiac 5 relented creating a hologram from his eye indicating the coordinates to a bunker in the mountains. XTC eyed the coordinates skeptically. "I will go over there to verify it. If this is a ruse, I'll be back," XTC promised.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 allowed.

* * *

XTC flew over the mountains and then landed at the bunker. She looked over the old Cold War-era primitive keypad. With Brainiac 5's knowledge, she entered the password and opened the blast doors. Entering the facility, she looked around expecting a trap. She then discovered a collection of Cold War-era computers. Finally, she found the source. It was a Brainiac 5 unit sitting down with his eyes closed as cables connected to several ports on his scalp.

"So, there you are," XTC said pleased.

"Have you come to destroy me?" Brainiac 5 asked standing up and detaching the cables from his head.

"No, you have proven to me that you have submitted to the Vindicator code: Mutually Assured Destruction at all times, at any cost," XTC said to him.

"Indeed. Is there anything else?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I give you this unit as a gift from the future for the preservation of Nura Nal. It features a fully functional female reproductive system based on the DNA of our mother. Use it to create an unbreakable line to the 30th century," XTC offered herself.

"Of course, I shall," Brainiac 5 said and then launched cables towards XTC connecting himself to her CPU gaining control over her. "Your trust in me shall be rewarded."

Unbeknownst to XTC, the real Brainiac 5 was inside a cloaked ship in the middle of the red spot on Jupiter safely hidden. "Poor sister, mutually assured destruction was never my policy," the real Brainiac 5 said as he eyed a very small pale blue Earth from his station.

* * *

That evening, Brainiac 5 came over to Nia's apartment. "How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

"Never better," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"I'm really glad you're back to your normal self," Nia said.

"And so am I," Brainiac 5 smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" Nia asked.

"There's no rush but at some point, I will need a sperm sample from you," Brainiac 5 said bluntly.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for children. We just went through a Crisis," Nia said.

"As has everyone on the planet and yet life still keeps going. If you're apprehensive, I can raise the child alone," Brainiac 5 offered.

"That's not okay either. I'm...fucked up, Barney. I don't think I should be passing on my genes," Nia said.

"But you must or else a Vindicator in the future will never exist. It's not a matter of if but when," Brainiac 5 pressed.

"I've spent my whole life trying to live as a woman, to deny my birth sex and now you're asking me to be a father," Nia said stressed out.

"Only in the most biological sense," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"I've taken so many hormones, I don't even think I'm capable," Nia doubted.

"You are," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

Nia gave him a scared flustered look. "I don't know, Barney. I have to think about this."

"Indeed, it is a lot to take in. We can be together again...once you agree," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Nia gave him a haunted look realizing what that meant. "Good evening," Brainiac 5 said to her and then walked out.

* * *

At the Man of Tomorrow ceremony, Lena took to the podium with a giant poster of Lex in a suit behind her. Kara was in a black dress watching from the back. She spotted William Day off to the side. "It gives me great pleasure to be here tonight...," Lena began.

Kara ignored Lena's speech and went over to William. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I just...I know you're going to think me crazy but I'm not sure Lex is who he says he is," William admitted.

"What? That is crazy. You need to un-fuck yourself. Lex is a God damn hero," Kara scolded him.

"Fine, whatever you say," William said passive-aggressively. "It's just I think he's behind my friend, Russell Rodger's disappearance, and then his death at the airport."

"Do you have any concrete evidence?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Well, no," William said awkwardly. "But that's why I applied to work at Catco to get closer to Lena but then she sold it to Andrea. My whole time here in America has been one cluster-fuck. I could use your help."

"Well...you're not getting it because Lex is my best friend. You should be careful. I hear Lex is under the protection of Supergirl," Kara warned.

"No shit?" William asked amazed. "The world needs to be protected from the Luthors," he insisted.

"Then go after Lena," Kara suggested.

"My partner, my brother, the Man of Tomorrow: Lex Luthor," Lena introduced on stage.

Karina then entered the room as Supergirl, gave Kara a wink, and smiled for the cameras with Lex and Lena.

* * *

Later that night, Lex was busy working on his laptop in the DEO conference room. Brainiac 5 casually entered the room as if he owned the place. "Agent Dox, how can I help you?" Lex asked politely.

"There are heroes out there that don't trust you. They'll try to stop you but they're short-sighted. The true threat. The only threat that matters is Leviathan. I will help you defeat them after I have extracted all of their knowledge, of course," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"That's good to hear but there's no new information on Leviathan. I need information from the future. You're from the future. What can you tell me?" Lex asked.

"The records of this time period are incomplete. That is why I remain in this time but understand this: I am the power behind the throne here at the DEO. I am everyone and anyone. I am everywhere and anywhere," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"Is that a threat?" Lex wondered.

"An invitation," Brainiac 5 clarified handing him a ring with the V symbol on it. "Being a Vindicator means comradery and loyalty above all other considerations. It also means we put checks on each other and must be willing to destroy one another if we go too far."

"I don't know if I'm capable of destroying Kara. I love her," Lex admitted.

"If you love someone, you do not enable them," Brainiac 5 replied.

"In that case, I accept," Lex said taking the ring.


	169. Return of an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time Winn comes back to Earth from Argo, his Earth-X counterpart attacks the toy convention greatly injuring Kara.

**Earth-X**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Tens of thousands of Japanese military officers in uniform formed up in a large square before Overgirl and the Reich army. The Japanese stared ahead having been zombified by Myriad. The Emperor and the Japanese war council also came out and stood at attention for Kara.

"Seppuku," Kara said to them all.

Without hesitation, the Japanese took a seat on the ground, stabbed themselves with a tanto blade, and sliced across severing their aorta. Within a minute, they were all dead. Kara then eyed Mon-El as he landed near her. As with the others, he was under the control of Myriad.

"For decades, we had a good run. You never came close to my true power but you always managed to escape my grasp. Together, we kept the Reich and the Empire of Japan from war. But now, that is no longer necessary. Our game...is no longer necessary," Kara said to him.

Mon merely stared ahead not consciously aware of what she was saying or where he was. Kara gave a heavy sigh and then took out twin katana blades. "You always kept me at bay by threatening to destroy the planet if I ever attacked Japan. With Myriad, nothing can stop me now," Kara said to him as she placed the sword in his hand.

"Lower your power-level to human-level," Kara ordered him.

Mon relaxed as he did as he was ordered. Kara hesitated as she looked upon her old enemy. "Seppuku," she said softly.

Mon got on his knees and immediately stabbed himself with the katana. As he sliced across his abdomen, he struggled to raise two fingers to his forehead to escape. Kara got behind him and noticed his movement.

"Ha!" Kara shouted as she sliced off his head.

Mon's headless body slumped over. Kara then turned to her own generals as she cleaned her blade off. "The command has been given for the American Resistance to kill themselves. We should know who the traitors are by morning," a general told her.

"Excellent. Congratulations, gentlemen. The war is over and a thousand-year peace shall commence," Kara said pleased.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Metropolis**

It was night at Kara's apartment as Nia came over to brood about her break-up with Brainiac 5. "Ta-da! Candy tray awaits," Kara said as she placed it on the coffee table.

"I appreciate the break-up feast, but I'm fine," Nia told her.

"Suit yourself," Kara said as she inhaled some M&Ms.

"Really, I think it's good Barney and I broke up," Nia said trying to stay positive.

"Right...," Kara replied doubtfully.

"Look, Barney clearly has some emotional complexities that I wasn't aware of and it's better that I know now than later," Nia said.

"Barney doesn't have emotional complexities. He's a fucking machine, Nia. What did he want from you?" Kara asked.

"He wanted my...sperm," Nia said softly.

Kara laughed at that. "It's not funny. It's deeply personal," Nia said flustered.

"Barney wants to ensure Nura Nall's existence. That is his mission," Kara said obviously.

"And I get that, but I wish he would think about what I want out of life. I don't think I'm ready to be a parent, and I'm not going to throw my...sperm out into the wind for whoever wants it," Nia said.

"If Barney really wanted to, he could already acquire what he wanted," Kara said darkly. "The reason he hasn't is that he respects you. He wants this relationship, not by force but by cooperation."

"I'm not ready," Nia sighed.

"When will you be ready, Nia? Do you want to be like Alex?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"No," Nia acknowledged. "Speaking of which, why isn't she here with Kelly, tonight?" Nia wondered.

"Alex is still pissed off with me," Kara rolled her eyes.

"For what?" Nia asked ignorantly.

"It's complicated," Kara shook her head sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Lex went to the Toy Convention together. "Isn't this a little...immature of us to be here?" Lex asked her.

"Lex, you're less than a year old, chill out. Besides, look at these action figures," Kara said of the Supergirl dolls. As she looked over the packages, she frowned at them. "The breasts should be a lot bigger."

"So, this is all about you?" Lex assumed.

"And James," Kara pointed out.

James and Supergirl walked across the convention floor and were ambushed by kids that wanted to shake hands and get autographs from both of them. James then got on the stage with Supergirl at his side. "Hello, all. I'm running for the US Senate because the debt is out of control. By the time our children are our age, there won't be money available for them to go to school, for housing, for even basic necessities like food. The dollar will inflate so high that no one will be able to afford even toys. Speaking of which, my Guardian action figure is right over there. Get them while you still can," James said to the crowd.

"Of course he gets all the royalties and I get squat," Kara said annoyed.

"What if I had an action figure?" Lex wondered.

"Just you in a suit? It would be boring as fuck," Kara rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm talking robot-suit and missile cannons on the shoulders," Lex said.

Kara took Lex away to avoid being seen by William Dey. "What's up?" Lex asked her.

"It's William Dey from Catco. I try to avoid him," Kara explained.

"Fair enough," Lex said as they walked in the opposite direction of him.

Kara turned on her digital tape recorder. "So, how do you feel about all this hero-worship among impressionable children?"

"I think it's great that children have an excellent role model in Supergirl to be inspired by," Lex replied.

"And isn't it true you're working on an alternative energy source on Shelley Island?" Kara continued.

"This planet is in an energy crisis. I'm just trying to do my part," Lex answered.

Kara turned off her tape recorder. "Good, but you need to loosen up, Lex. You know, fuck with me every so often. Make a game out of it."

"Alright," Lex said taking her tape recorder. "Kara Danvers is Supergirl," he said to the tape recorder.

"Holy shit, Lex!" Kara hissed as she took the tape recorder back.

"Too far?" Lex realized.

"You know what? It's fine," Kara said, calmly putting the tape recorder into her coat.

"I half expected you to dramatically crush it," Lex admitted.

"It's digital. I can just edit that last part out," Kara said obviously. "There's an armed sniper at the toy convention," Alex radioed both Kara and Supergirl.

"Never a dull moment at the toy convention. God damn," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"What is it?" Lex asked concerned.

"Move to the exit and stay in your limo until I get you," Kara ordered him away.

Alex and DEO troops arrived on the scene and began evacuating everyone out of the convention in a calm orderly fashion. "Everyone stay calm. The DEO's got this," James said to everyone.

"Time for you to leave," Karina said to him.

"Nah, I'm staying until the last person is out," James refused.

Karina nodded in understanding. She then noticed a string of toy monkeys together in one place. With her X-ray vision, she determined they were bombs. Karina sped over to them and shielded the crowd from the bombs. The monkey toys detonated with Karina taking the brunt of the blast. As the smoke faded, Karina fell to her knees and then toppled over on her side bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God!" Alex realized as Karina lost consciousness.

Alex and James were immediately at her side. "Kryptonite," James realized as Karina's suit was shredded and her cape torn. She was bleeding all over her body as Kryptonite shrapnel had hit her.

Kara gave her twin sister a horrified look and then saw the bomber move towards the exit with a rifle in his hand. Still, in civilian clothes, Kara went after the bomber. As she sped to apprehend him, she found that it was a mannequin decoy. "What the fuck?" Kara wondered as she circled around it.

A bullet suddenly hit her neck splashing blood on the floor. Kara immediately felt dazed and confused from the hit. Another bullet went through her back, puncturing her lung. Kara fell to the floor devastated. Alex and James were immediately on the scene. James unfolded his shield and blocked another Kryptonite bullet from hitting Kara. Alex fired at the shooter with her laser pistol barely missing him. The shooter threw a smoke grenade and then ran out the exit.

"Who was that guy?" Alex wondered.

"I think it was Winn," James said grimly.

* * *

Kara and Karina were placed in medical beds with solar lamps over them to stabilize them. Brainiac 5 considered their condition as Alex and James looked on. "The Kryptonite bombs and bullet would suggest an assassination attempt. Kryptonite is a rather expensive way to kill a human when lead and copper will do just fine. This assassin must be aware of Supergirl's identity," Brainiac 5 figured.

"It was Winn," James said adamantly.

"How is that possible? Winn is on Argo City," Alex said.

"Actually, Winn and I landed back on Earth this morning on the Vindicator Cruiser. He's been at the DEO this entire time," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Now," Brainiac 5 replied.

Brainiac 5 escorted Alex and James to the command center where Winn was working to identify the shooter. "I got a facial match. It's me," Winn realized, wearing normal civilian clothes.

"Very good, Winn. Your time on Argo has not softened your computer skills," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"Winn, great to see you, again," Alex said giving him a hug. "Now, how are you in two different places at once?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know," Winn admitted.

"We have a visitor," Lex said as he arrived on the floor.

"Indeed, we have," Brainiac 5 agreed as the lights in the building fluctuated.

A new Supergirl arrived and looked over the group. "Wow, Alex, you're looking quite gay, today," Kara(X) mocked.

Alex walked up to Kara(X) not intimidating by her. "I thought we had an understanding that neither of our sides interferes with each other's Earth," Alex reminded her.

"And that is why I'm here, to clean up a rather unfortunate mess," Kara(X) explained. She then eyed Lex curiously. "Mr. Luthor, I remember you from a long time ago. You were quite the thorn in my side before I blasted your head off."

"Thank you...I guess," Lex said not sure what to make of that.

"The Winn you're looking for is the Winn of my Earth. He is the most dangerous man alive. He managed to resist the Myriad program and escape to this Earth. He must be found quickly and terminated before he causes any more disruption," Kara(X) said to them all.

"Wait...you want to kill me?" Winn asked offended.

"The Winn of my universe is very much like his father, a terrorist. He was the leader and brain of the Resistance against my regime. He has already taken out two Supergirls. He cannot be underestimated," Kara(X) told him, slightly irked by Winn's appearance.

"By regime, you mean Reich," Alex antagonized.

"You're a Nazi?" Winn asked stupified.

"We don't have time for 20 questions. Suffice to say, I saved the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor. I deserve your trust and respect. I'm taking over the DEO while this Winn is still at large. Do you have any objections, Barney?" Kara(X) asked him.

"None at all," he replied.

"I object!" Alex interrupted.

"Alex, we got two Supergirls down for the count. We don't have a lot of options," James said to her.

Kara(X) eyed James with a haunted expression. "It's like...being in a haunted house. There are so many ghosts here."

"Indeed, I will continue surveillance in the city to find Winn. To avoid confusion, Winn shall be given this limited-addition Vindicator jacket and ball-cap," Brainiac 5 gifted to him.

"Sweet!" Winn said putting them on.

"I have to get back to the campaign office, so I can spin this as a heroic moment," James said leaving.

"Yeah, sure, go do that while the rest of us figure this out. You do know you have 0 chance of winning, right?" Alex said scornfully.

"Thanks for all your support, Alex," James said sarcastically as he left.

"Winn, we're going to J'onn's place," Alex ordered him.

"I'd rather have him here. It would be unfortunate if I vaporized the wrong Winn," Kara(X) objected.

"The only reason you saved the multiverse was because my Kara wanted to fuck with real heroes. She could have done the same thing you did," Alex told her off.

"We both know that isn't true. Your Kara isn't a true warrior. It must really burn you that it was I that led you to victory," Kara(X) smirked.

"What I hate the most is that I grieved over your dead body thinking you were my Kara," Alex said angrily. "Winn, let's go."

Winn gave Kara(X) a confused look and followed Alex out the door.

* * *

Alex and Winn arrived at Hank's PI office. "Hank, we're here!" Alex shouted.

"Very nice," Winn said looking around. "I didn't realize J'onn was such an avid reader."

"I'm up here," Hank said through the intercom and then opened a secret doorway for them.

"Is that a secret elevator? That's so cool," Winn said impressed.

The two cautiously entered the elevator and went to the top floor. "What is this place?" Alex wondered as they arrived at the top floor and met with Hank.

"First things first," Hank said giving Winn a hug. "I am so sorry this is happening to you."

"You always give the best hugs," Winn said feeling squeezed.

"What's up with this place? I had no idea your PI office extended several floors up," Alex said confused.

"I figured I would create my own shadow DEO outside government or corporate control. A place for the super-friends whenever they should need it...except Kara," Hank said.

"Why not Kara?" Winn asked bewildered.

Kara pulled off the biggest stunt in multiverse history by enlisting her Nazi self to lead the super-friends against the Anti-Monitor. By the time I found out about the ruse, it was too late, so I made the best of it. We won but it is clear that Kara and Barney have their own agenda. For some time now, Barney has been slowly taking over the DEO and has his fingers in every electronic device connected to the Internet or satellite. The Vindicators, so to speak, must be put in check," Hank said seriously.

Winn awkwardly took off his Vindicator jacket and ball-cap aside. "So, what are you going to call this place?"

"I was thinking the Tower," Hank considered.

"Like the Jehovah's Witnesses' Watch Tower?" Winn smiled.

"No," Hank shook his head.

"Cool," Alex agreed.

"So, tell me all about this Crisis thing," Winn requested.

"Show, don't tell," Hank said as he zapped Winn with his memories of the Crisis.

"Holy shit!" Winn said amazed as he realized what had happened. Winn immediately grabbed a bag to hurl in. "Yeah, get it all out," Alex patted him on the back.

"Okay, I'm up to speed," Winn said.

* * *

Kara(X) waited patiently in the infirmary for Brainiac 5 to locate Winn(X). Karina was the first to wake up and then stared at Kara(X). "What happened?" she wondered in Russian.

"You were hit with a Kryptonite bomb," Kara(X) replied in Russian.

Karina stared at Kara(X) uncertainly and then noticed Kara in the hospital bed beside her still asleep. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"They call me the Overgirl. So, you're the Russian clone? Pity, if she wanted true power, she should have made a German clone of herself," Kara(X) said dismissively.

"Germany is a mere puppet state of America. We are independent and strong," Karina replied forcefully.

"I understand the European Union rivals the United States economically and militarily and who controls the EU: Germany. You see, we won, after all," Kara(X) smiled.

"We are the biggest country on the planet," Karina shot back.

"And even with all that land, your GDP is still half that of Germany. How pathetic," Kara(X) mocked. "Germany builds while Russia drill holes in the ground looking for oil."

Karina gave her a flustered look. "Germany is a dying population willfully letting the Turks invade. In a hundred years, the German people, culture, and way of life will be gone."

Kara(X) nodded. "Alright, I was just teasing. Can you forgive me for killing a few million Russians?"

Karina slowly got out of bed and faced her. "In another timeline, I killed everyone on the entire European continent including Germans."

"Alright, I'll drink to that," Kara(X) smiled.

Kara then awoke and noticed Kara(X) and Karina staring at each other. "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

At the tower, Hank, Alex, and Winn watched a live video feed of Winn(X). "Hello, Metropolis. By now, you are aware that I was behind the attack against Supergirl. But I want you to know why I did it."

"Can you track his signal?" Alex asked Hank.

"He's blocked his IP address," Hank frowned.

"This is technology I have never seen before," Winn admitted.

"Tell me, have you been so unfairly wronged that it made you want to burn it all down. Well, I have and I am angry. Supergirl destroyed my family and ruined my father's good name. The Supergirl of my Earth is a Nazi. She used a device called Myriad to force those who resisted her...to kill themselves. My wife...was compelled to...murder our daughter and then she killed herself. Countless families across America suffered similar fates. Only I, alone, was able to escape her control," Winn(X) said.

"Look at that. People are supporting him. He's collecting followers," Alex realized as she watched the screen.

"Help me take down Supergirl. Help me kill this monster. Follow, subscribe, share, and be part of the Resistance," Winn said.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara(X) gave an impatient expression. "Where is he?" she demanded of Brainiac 5.

"He has been taught well. I can't find him," Brainiac 5 admitted as he searched through the Internet traffic.

"This is a fucking disaster. No one is supposed to know you exist," Kara said angrily to Kara(X).

"You would be an equal embarrassment to me on my own Earth, so you can go fuck yourself," Kara(X) shot back.

"Let's not fight," Lex mediated between them.

"He wouldn't be able to do this on my Earth. Anti-trolling legislation censors this kind of Internet activity," Kara(X) mused.

"Anti-trolling? Why am I not surprised a Nazi would censor speech. One man's trolling is another man's freedom of speech," Kara argued.

"I'm not apologizing. It stopped World War III on my Earth," Kara(X) said unrepentantly.

"Give me liberty or give me death," Kara shot back.

Karina eyed the two bicker, uncertain what side to take from the Russian POV. Kara then got a phone call. "It's from work."

"The Kryptonite is not out of your system yet. You are still vulnerable," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I have a change of clothes for you," Brainiac 5 said referring to her blood-soaked shirt.

Kara gave him an odd look and then went off to change.

* * *

At Catco, Kara ran into William. "I think Lex has something to do with the bomber," William said to her.

"You have, like, zero evidence to support that," Kara scoffed.

"When you have a hunch, you keep digging no matter the risk," William said to her.

"That's rich. I got shot today trying to get a story," Kara rolled her eyes.

"How are you still here?" William wondered.

"I was wearing a bullet-proof vest," Kara backtracked.

"Why would you be wearing that to a toy convention?" William wondered.

"You're new here so you don't know. Every toy convention there is a terrorist plot," Kara excused.

"Kara, when I call you in for a meeting, I expect you to come directly to me," Andrea said annoyed.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual, _but_...," Kara joked.

"William, I need you with me, today. My father's Alma-Mater is honoring the family for our advancement in tech and entertainment. I'm going to announce the next phase. Obsidian Platinum will be like nothing seen before. William, I want you to cover it," Andrea said.

"Hell no," Willian objected.

"That's a great idea," Kara talked over him.

"And I have something for you too, Kara," Andrea said leading her away from William.

"Well, okay then," Kara allowed.

"You were friends with Winn Schott when he worked here at Catco before he disappeared two years ago?" Andrea asked.

"Friend is a strong word," Kara replied.

"I bet you never thought he would make such a splash. I want an exclusive, immediately," Andrea said as she entered her office.

"I'll remind you, he tried to kill me," Kara objected.

"His video is going viral. We need to capitalize on this," Andrea said.

"I like where your head is at, but I'll remind you again that he fucking shot me," Kara said.

"According to your paycheck, you have to do what I tell you," Andrea said arrogantly.

Kara's smile turned to a menacing sneer. "I think it's time we had a talk on who is actually in charge here. I am Kara Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and I have more money than God, more than you. I know all about your alter-ego as Acrata and your affiliation with Leviathon. I know your boyfriend Russell Rodgers is locked up in Russia where he's spilling all his secrets about you to them."

Andrea simply stared at Kara completely spooked. Kara walked behind Andrea's chair. "You may sit in this chair but I am the power behind the throne. I choose my own hours, my own stories, my own salary, and preferred parking. Or...I'll disappear your ass and gut your company."

"Who are you?" Andrea asked fearfully.

"I'm someone you don't fuck with," Kara said obviously. "Or my friends for that matter: Turn off Obsidian North networks," Kara snapped her fingers.

Immediately, Obsidian North was completely shut down via a Brainiac 5 hack. "I get the point," Andrea said.

Obsidian North then came back online. "Good talk," Kara said and then left the office.

* * *

Supergirl addressed reporters at the Metropolis Park to discuss Winn's video. "The video by Winn Schott are the rantings of a mad-man. I have always stood for truth, justice, and the American way," Kara(X) lied. "There is no such thing as Myriad. I've been called many things over the years. Being called a Nazi is nothing new," Kara(X) said dismissively.

"I will do everything in my power to bring this terrorist to justice," Kara(X) pledged.

A missile suddenly fired towards Kara(X). As it got close to her, it opened up spreading Kryptonite shards in all directions. Kara(X) didn't even bother to move as she was hit. There was a green explosion that blasted the reporters to the ground. As the green smoke cleared, Kara(X) remained unaffected. She then disappeared as a hologram.

"Do you have his position?" Kara(X) asked Brainiac 5 as she got off the hologram emitter.

"Within a hundred meters," he replied.

"Good enough," Kara(X) shot out of the DEO towards the park.

As she arrived at the park, she scanned the area for him. Not seeing him anywhere, she fired heat vision at the trees creating a forest fire. Kara(X) kept it up firing at everything burning away the vegetation. Seeing a nearby lake, she fired heat vision into the lake boiling it and then vaporizing it completely.

"Where is he?" Kara(X) hissed.

"He may have some kind of cloaking device," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"Well...shit," Kara(X) said infuriated.

* * *

At the tower, Kara(X) pushed Nia forward from the elevator. "How did you find this place?" Alex demanded of Kara(X).

"Please, it's the top floor of J'onn's PI office," Kara(X) rolled her eyes.

"He could strike at any moment," Brainiac 5 said as he decloaked.

"So, hurry up and dream," Kara(X) ordered Nia, pushing her onto the couch.

Nia closed her eyes and dreamed of Brainiac 5. "You?" Nia asked disappointed. Brainiac 5 then morphed into a tiger and attacked her. Nia suddenly awoke.

"What did you see?" Alex asked her.

"Nothing," Nia shook her head.

"That seems very unlikely," Brainiac 5 doubted.

"Okay, I saw a tiger, a wildcat," Nia said and then ran off towards the balcony.

"What does this mean?" Kara(X) asked.

"The mascot for Metropolis University is the tiger. Andrea Rojas is scheduled to speak there, tonight," Brainiac 5 considered.

* * *

As Andrea prattled on about Obsidian Platinum at a Metropolis University auditorium, giant toy tigers attacked her. Kara(X) was instantly on the scene. Andrea then morphed into Brainiac 5 and took out a laser pistol. The audience members rushed to exit. "He's nearby," Brainiac 5 said to Kara(X).

Kara(X) ignored the tigers and the audience as she focused on finding Winn(X). Brainiac 5, Nia, and Alex fought off the toy tigers eventually destroying them all. "I have him," Kara(X) said as she found him in the parking lot below them. She then drilled her way through the floor and landed in the parking lot complex.

"Stop!" Winn said to his counterpart as he worked inside his van.

"This is your Earth," Winn(X) figured.

"Yeah, that's right," Winn confirmed. "Give me the trigger."

"No fucking way," Winn(X) replied.

"Is the bomb in the van?" Winn asked.

"No shit," Winn(X) said obviously.

"Listen to me. I know what it's like to lose a family. On Argo, everyone has lost family. I've lost my father. You don't want to go out this way. Let me help you," Winn said to him.

"Killing Overgirl is my legacy and all manifestations of her. I'll show the people what Kara Zor-El really is. I'll show them her viciousness, her brutality," Winn(X) said bitterly.

"I've known Kara for years. She's rough around the edges but she's not what you think," Winn said to him.

"Don't tell me who she is. Your Kara gave Overgirl the Myriad technology. She used it to destroy the Resistance, to murder my family. She used it to force my wife to shoot our daughter and then herself. After the Crisis, Overgirl came back a hero, worshiped by the Reich. Now, the whole planet is fucked. All the freedoms you take for granted are gone, they're all gone. Your friend James was killed by the Fuhrer personally," Winn(X) said tearfully.

"Okay, I get where you're coming from, but you can't endanger innocent lives," Winn said.

"She uses civilians as a shield," Winn(X) countered.

Kara(X) cautiously approached the two of them and identified Kryptonite weaponry inside the van. "Give me the trigger and get out of here," Winn said to him.

"You serious?" Winn(X) wondered.

"I got a shield that can protect me. Just trust me, alright," Winn said to him.

"Okay," Winn(X) said giving him the trigger. He then ran out of the parking lot.

Kara(X) approached Winn. "Give me the trigger," she ordered.

"Is it true? Are you every nightmare I have ever dreamt of?" Winn asked her.

"And more," Kara(X) said coldly.

"Everyone has been evacuated from the vicinity," Brainiac 5 radioed everyone.

Winn nodded and activated his energy shield. "That pathetic shield won't protect you. Don't be a fool!" Kara(X) shouted at him.

Winn closed his eyes and triggered the bomb. Kara(X) flew through the ceiling of the parking lot as the bomb exploded. Kara(X) burst out of the ground hurt from the Kryptonite particles in the bomb. She coughed unable to breath and her vision fluctuated as she tried to find Winn(X).

* * *

Winn(X) took to the trees and used his cloaking device. Kara(X) looked around with her falcon vision and then later her X-ray vision. Seeing nothing, she focused on her ears to hear for any movements. Winn waited for Kara to get into position and then fired a Kryptonite grenade round. The explosion rattled Kara but most of the explosion was absorbed by her kinetic suit. Kara fired heat vision wildly into the trees hoping that one of them would hit him. The trees exploded with each shot showering the park in sparks. Even though Kara missed with each strike, Winn was forced to retreat as the area became too heated.

Kara leaped into the trees and continued to search for Winn. Unable to find him, she continued to fire away at the trees and vegetation around her. Winn suddenly fired another grenade shell her away creating an explosion in the tree where she was at. Kara shrieked in pain as she was hit. Kara fired furiously into the trees in all directions. Winn ran as fast as he could and leaped towards a branch over a pond. The tree branch snapped off sending him into the water where his cloak deactivated. Winn swam hard to the other side of the pond only for Kara to grab him by the throat and slam him against a tree trunk.

"Not bad for a human," Kara spat. Her face and hair were bloody from the grenade explosions. Her hands also suffered burns.

"Nazi bitch," Winn spat.

"I've won the war, idiot. You're all alone," Kara said to him.

"I'll bring people from this Earth back to ours, people willing to fight for freedom," Winn said to her.

"So, you can keep this war going forever and ever?" Kara asked incredulously. "You can't win even if you bring a million over."

"Tell me...tell me why you ordered my wife to kill my daughter and then turn the gun on herself. Is that what you consider honorable?" Winn demanded of her.

"I gave a general order. If I made the order too specific, it wouldn't have worked. Look, I'm sorry your innocent daughter had to die. But you put her in harm's way, not me. You knew the risks going into this. You're as much to blame for this as I am," Kara told him.

"No, I bet you fantasized every night how you were going to hurt me badly," Winn spat.

"You need me to be a monster to keep this Resistance of yours going in your head. If you ever realized that this war between us had shades of grey, you'd realize how much of a monster you are as well," Kara said to him.

"I'm a human being! This is my world! Not yours! So, come on! Fight me!" Winn shouted at her.

Kara let him go and centered herself as she dropped her power-level. She then smacked Winn away from her. Winn backed away and took a broken tree branch. He smacked her to the face with it shattering it. Kara lazily smacked him away. Kara continued to slap Winn around as he tried to get his bearings. He retreated back a few steps as Kara kept her sights on him.

"Come on! Kill me!" Winn shouted at her.

Kara walked through a tripwire. A trap swung around with a Kryptonite blade straight for her. The blade went right through her. Winn gave an amazed look but then Kara's afterimage faded. The real Kara had sped away from the trap just in time. Kara then punched Winn to the head, knocking him out. Kara then activated her portal device and dragged Winn though it.

* * *

Alex, Brainiac 5, Winn, and Nia met up at the lobby of the auditorium. Winn sat alone by himself, having been perfectly shielded. "You alright?" Alex looked over him.

"Nothing is simple here," he remarked.

"Overgirl and Winn have gone back to Earth-X," Brainiac 5 reported.

"He's a deadman," Winn said grieved.

"Reasonably so," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"The Crisis is over. Why didn't you do more to stop her?" Nia scolded Brainiac 5.

"Why should I kill that which can further my research?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"So, you don't give a damn about morals or freedoms?" Nia realized.

"I thought we had an understanding," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"Why is it that those who have morals, principles, compassion are the ones that are powerless and the ruthless and the amoral have it all?" Nia asked rhetorically.

"Had Winn killed Overgirl, managed to disable Myriad, and then created a new Resistance, more lives would have been lost," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I don't think we're on the same page," Nia said tearfully.

"Do we have to be?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"Yeah, we do," Nia said and walked away.

* * *

At Kara's apartment, Kara sat alone. Game night was scheduled at her place but no one was showing up. Everyone wanted to be alone or away from her. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Kara opened the door and saw James and Winn. "You two here to chew me out?" she asked expectedly.

"Actually, we're here to get drunk as fuck," James grinned

"Yeah, same here," Winn said awkwardly.

"How's the campaign adjusting to being associated with a Nazi?" Kara asked bitterly.

"Most people realize that the video was bullshit. Those that believe it, already thought I was," James said dismissively.

"I just have one question, Kara. Why did you give Overgirl the Myriad device?" Winn asked.

Kara gave him a haunted look. "I didn't...Barney did."

"Shit," James sighed.

"Why?" Winn asked dumbfounded.

"Barney doesn't give a shit about morals or freedom. He's into preserving life at all costs. And by giving Overgirl Myriad, it would end a war that had been going on for decades. The easy answer is to get all the super-friends we can muster and topple the Reich, right? Yeah, well, it would destroy the planet if we did. And then we would pat ourselves on the back and declare victory but seven billion people would be gone," Kara said.

"Barney is a scary mother-fucker and only you can reign him in," James told her.

"That's the thing. He can't be found, he can't be killed," Kara shrugged.

"Now, everyone thinks I'm a terrorist," Winn mused.

"We'll fix this. People will know the truth," Kara assured him.

"Actually, I feel kind of relieved in a way. When I was living in Argo, I had this nagging idea in my head that I would take Thara and the kids to Earth. But, I knew it would never work out. Now, I feel free of my Earthly reputation, my career, my job at Catco. Argo knows I'm not the Toyman and that's enough," Winn said reflectively.

* * *

**Earth-X**

**Metropolis**

Winn was brought to a wall surrounded by German troops to make sure he didn't escape. Overgirl was present to give the execution order. German soldiers stood at the ready in front of Winn. "Arm, ready, aim," Kara said to her men.

The German soldiers pointed their rifles at Winn ready to fire all at once. "Give me liberty or give me...!" Winn shouted as he was shot multiple times to the torso. Winn fell to the ground dead.

"Death," Kara finished for him.

Soon thereafter, the Fuhrer and his staff, Kara, and a number of veterans who had fought against Winn and his Resistance were present for the funeral. The chaplain said a few words. An American flag was draped over the casket. A gun salute was given to him and then the flag was presented to the Fuhrer.

"Put this in a museum where it belongs," the Fuhrer ordered one of his staff officers.

The casket was then lowered into the ground where it would rest beside his father and mother's grave. "It's finally over," the Fuhrer said softly.

"Yes, yes it is," Kara agreed.


	170. Supergirl: Far From Home: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Karina go on vacation to Europe only to be interrupted by Mysterio claiming to be a warrior from another dimension.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Ixtenco, Mexico**

Hank and Alex arrived in the Mexico town of Ixtenco after it had been hit by some kind of attack. Getting out of their black SUV, the two looked over the destruction. No building was spared as they walked through the ruins. Bewildered civilians carried on looking for anything they could save.

"This is a tragedy, for sure, but why are we here? The DEO tracking down the weather?" Alex asked confused.

"The locals say the wind had a face," Hank said seriously.

"They're under stress. That doesn't mean we're encountering some kind of multiverse phenomenon," Alex said skeptically.

A green smoke suddenly filled the area as a figure landed in front of them. Alex and Hank immediately took out their pistols. As the green smoke faded, a middle-aged white man with brown hair and a beard appeared. He was dressed in an armored suit, a cape, and a glass dome protecting his head.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"Special Agent Alex Danvers, FBI," Alex said showing him her fake badge.

A giant rock monster suddenly appeared behind them. "You don't want any part of this," Mysterio said to them as he fired green lasers from his gloved palms at the monster.

* * *

**Supergirl Far From Home**

* * *

Karina casually sat back as she watched RT news on the DEO television screen. "People from around the world are adjusting to the Crisis. Last December, aliens and humans worked together in a rapid evacuation of the planet to Earth-2 that saw families separated for a week. Now, many of those evacuated to Earth-2 are claiming amnesia and other mental-related issues. Responsibility falls squarely on the shoulders of the so-called "Super-Friends."

Karina watched a video montage of people around the world giving their experiences of feeling amnesia, out of body experiences, mind-control, and so forth all caused by the use of Myriad. "I've been a lifelong Democrat but somehow, someway, I keep having these thoughts in my head that President Trump is a really really nice guy," one American complained.

Karina giggled at that thoroughly amused by Myriad's power. "In other news, Brexit is now official. Is this the beginning of the fall of the EU?" the RT reporter asked aloud.

"God, I hope so," Karina smirked.

Karina then got an emergency phone call from Alex that showed itself on the screen. "Hard pass, I need a vacation."

* * *

**London, UK**

A large crowd formed for a rally celebrating Brexit, the final touch to Great Britain separating from the European Union. The people enthusiastically waved British and English flags in support of their sovereignty. The crowd then heard a sonic boom as Supergirl landed on the stage earning the applause of the entire crowd. She didn't need a mic as she addressed the people before her.

"Tonight, I look upon the descendants of people who fought and gave their lives to keep this land free from evil forces on the continent. Your grandparents are smiling upon you now. Sons and daughters of Britain, I am Supergirl, and tonight I stand for truth, justice, and the _British_ way," Kara smiled earning cheers and chuckles.

"I see a people in defiance of tyranny. You've come here to show the world that you are free men. And as of right now, free men you are," Kara said to them earning another big applause.

"We can't be divided by our petty differences any longer. We must be united in our common language, blood, and culture," Kara said referring to shared British-American ties.

"From this day forth, you will be fighting to keep the freedoms you have earned here today. Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution...but from annihilation. You're fighting for your right to exist as Brits. And should you win the day, this day will no longer be just January 31st but the day when you declared to the world in one voice: 'We will not go quietly into the night. We will not vanish without a fight. We're going to fight on. We're going to live on. We're going to survive. Tonight, we celebrate our independence day!" Kara said to them.

The crowd went wild waving their flags furiously in the air. Kara smiled enjoying the atmosphere of the crowd. "In the Great War, bold men lay down their lives, not just for England, but all of Britain and the promise this country holds. Now, on this wretched patch of Earth called London, globalist hordes face...obliteration. Just across the channel, the EU barbarians huddle, sheer terror gripping tight their hearts, their icy fingers, knowing full well the end is near for them. Now, they look upon all of you, tens of millions of free Brits. This night, you have rescued your country from mysticism and tyranny and have ushered in a future brighter than anything anyone could imagine. The sun shall never set on the British Empire. To Brexit! To victory!" Kara said to them all.

* * *

**Venice, Italy**

Karina and Lex took a boat ride in the channels of Venice taking in the sights and the warmer weather. Lex would take photographs of Karina as she smiled in front of historic buildings. "So, how are you doing?" Lex asked her.

"Still recovering. I'm not at full strength yet," Karina admitted referring to when she was hit with a Kryptonite bomb.

"Well, I booked us one of the best hotels in Venice," Lex smiled.

The two got off the boat and entered the luxury hotel. Karina eyed Lex curiously as he struggled to communicate in Italian. "We have a reservation under Lex Luthor," Karina said in fluent Italian.

"Here you are," the clerk said handing them keys.

"Thanks," Lex said sheepishly. "When did you learn Italian?"

"PATRIOT wanted me to learn all the European languages. It helps to infiltrate their societies," Karina said.

"So, are you here on business or pleasure?" Lex wondered.

"This time, only pleasure," Karina smiled at him.

The two took the elevator to the highest floor and entered their room. "Two beds," Karina noticed.

"Of course," Lex said obviously. "So, let's go sight-seeing."

Karina eyed him skeptically as he was making zero attempts to seduce her. "Well, okay then," she agreed.

* * *

The two went to the St. Mark's Square and explored St. Mark's Basilica, a Catholic Church with Byzantine architecture. "It feels like home in here," Karina remarked as she went inside.

The two did a number of activities in the square like getting a drawing of them together by a sketcher, taking photographs, putting on funny hats, messing with the pigeons, and going through shops. As the two were about to go on another boat ride, Karina noticed the water starting to move. She attempted to scan through the water but her powers had been too weakened for it.

"That's weird," she remarked.

Suddenly, a depth charge explosion of water flooded the area. Boats were tossed around by the giant wave. Karina eyed the water take form into a giant monster. The water monster then slammed into the nearby buildings tearing them apart. The water monster then slammed down on a boat flipping it over.

"Is this Alina's work?" Lex wondered.

"I don't think so," Karina said as she stared at it.

The water monster continued to trash the city as Karina watched. "Going to do anything about that?" Lex asked her.

"I'm on vacation," Karina said dismissively.

The water monster then hit Karina with its fist, slamming her into a bridge. Karina shook her head irritably as she was soaking wet. Mysterio then arrived and fought off the water monster with green laser beams. After a furious fight, Mysterio led the water monster through the city where it caused more destruction. Weaker buildings collapsed as they were hit by the water monster's path of destruction. Karina then noticed a bell tower had been hit at its base. It started to fall over threatening to crush the civilians underneath.

Karina got up and leaped towards the bell tower. She then pointed at the bell tower and struggled to fire a white beam that would keep the bell tower in place. Karina was able to stall the bell tower's collapse just in time for everyone to get out of its way as it fell. Mysterio continued to battle the water monster until it was finally defeated, dissipating away.

The crowd cheered Mysterio for saving the city. He gave them a wave and then flew off leaving a trail of green smoke behind him.

* * *

That night, Karina and Lex were at a cafe shop. "So, what do you think? Aliens, meta-human with hydro-powers?" Lex wondered.

"How about you give it a rest?" Karina said dismissively.

"What if it's magic? Don't you have a weakness for magic?" Lex asked.

"Like Shazam? I can totally kick his ass," Karina scoffed.

"So, who was that guy?" Lex asked referring to Mysterio.

"No idea. I can't use my X-ray vision, right now," Karina shrugged.

"Looks like you have competition," Lex smirked.

"If I gave a shit about such things," Karina rolled her eyes.

"You are Supergirl. You inspire people. You inspire me...to be a better man," Lex said seriously.

"That's so sweet. Hey, you want to go to the top floor of the Eiffel Tower with me?" Karina asked hopefully.

"Shouldn't we solve this Mysterio first?" Lex objected.

"Lex, we're on vacation. Brainy and Alex can figure it out," Karina said as she ignored a phone call from Hank.

* * *

Karina stalled as long as possible brushing her teeth in the bathroom hoping Lex would make a move on her. So far, no such luck. "We should get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow," Lex said and then collapsed on the floor.

Karina looked around and found Hank in a chair waiting for her to notice him. "You're very difficult to contact, Supergirl," he remarked.

"Did you do that?" Karina pointed to the unconscious Lex.

"He'll be alright," Hank assured her. "You dodging my calls?"

"Maybe," Karina mocked.

"Here's what I do know. A village in Mexico was wiped out by a cyclone with a face. Three days later, a similar thing happened. I saw a giant-ass rock monster suddenly appear out of nowhere. And now, it's happening here," Hank said.

"Coincidence?" Karina shrugged.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Hank said seriously.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Karina asked impatiently.

"Suit up," Hank said throwing her a case with glasses.

* * *

Hank and Supergirl traveled by boat and then entered the underground tunnel system underneath the city. They eventually came to a secret base. Alex gave her an annoyed look as Karina came in. "This is Mr. Beck," Hank pointed out Mysterio.

"You can call me Quentin, Supergirl. I'm such a fan," he said shaking her hand. "We could have used someone like you on my world."

"Your world?" Karina questioned.

"Mr. Beck is from Earth 838," Hank explained.

"The multiverse, I got it," Karina nodded.

"You saved the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor. I can't thank you enough," Quentin said heartfelt.

"You give me far too little credit," Karina smiled to Alex's dismay.

"So, these creatures were born in black holes. They're water, air, fire, rock. We just called them elementals," Quentin explained with a hologram power-point.

"Like Greek myths," Alex chimed in.

"But the myths are real. They materialized on my Earth many years ago. We fought them but with each battle, they grew and became stronger. I was part of the last battalion to try to stop them. All we did was delay the inevitable," Quentin said as he saw his Earth being consumed by fire.

"The elementals are now here, attacking the same coordinates," Alex said urgently

"We can thank Mr. Beck for destroying three of them. There's only one left: fire," Hank said.

"The strongest of them all. The one that destroyed my Earth. The one that took my family," Quentin said sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss...but this sounds like bullshit," Karina doubted.

"Supergirl, this is damn serious. The last one will be in Prague in 48 hours," Alex said super-serious.

"Our mission is to kill it. You're coming with us," Hank told her.

"Look, I don't want to sound like a bitch, but I'm on vacation. I haven't yet recovered, alright. So, thanks, but no thanks," Karina refused.

"There's no one else," Hank told her. "This is an order."

"I don't follow your orders. Unless I get an order from Alina, I'm not doing shit," Karina told him off.

"Who is Alina?" Quentin wondered.

"Long story," Alex said dryly.

"Okay. I assume you can find your way back to your hotel," Hank dismissed her.

"Really? Just like that?" Karina wondered incredulously.

"Hurry up before Lex wakes up and wonders where you are," Hank told her.

Karina looked at everyone awkwardly. "Well, okay then," she said and then walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Karina awoke in her own bed and noticed Lex already ready to move out. "I found an excellent travel deal and it's not too far away," Lex said to her.

"What do you have in mind?" Karina asked.

"Prague, I've always wanted to go there. Are you aware that the Allies practically spared Prague from bombings so it still has that old flavor to it?" Lex asked.

"I recall," Karina said disinterestedly.

"Well, we leave in an hour so get ready," Lex told her.

Karina zipped around the room and got ready within thirty seconds. "Wow, that was fast," Lex smiled impressed.

"Unlike human women, I'll never make you wait," Karina said staring into his eyes.

"Well, good to know," Lex said awkwardly.

"So, what do you want to do for an hour?" Karina asked suggestively.

"I don't know. Maybe watch the news," Lex suggested and turned on the TV to the BBC news channel. There, a reporter was interviewing Supergirl still in London.

"The Super-Friends are generally not political but you are front and center in the Brexit campaign. Why are you so different?" a reporter asked Kara.

"I don't think that's true at all. The Super-Friends are constantly pushing pro-immigrant, pro-women, pro-LGBT, pro-environmental, pro-gun control, and other liberal causes all the time," Kara disagreed.

"So, are you a counter-balance to them?" the reporter asked.

"Nah, they have their opinions and I have mine. Instead of censoring ourselves, I think it's best for the public to hear what each of us has to say, and then they can make up their own minds," Kara said.

"Do you consider the European Union your enemy?" the reporter asked bluntly.

"Not at all but the EU is a sinking ship and today Great Britain got herself on a lifeboat to safety," Kara replied.

"Why are you so opposed to the New World Order?" the reporter asked.

"I think you create discontent among your own people when you sell them out for globalist interests. I was raised in a small town and I believe in decentralization where most issues people face are dealt with at the local level," Kara said as the interview ended.

Lex gave Karina a curious look. "Do you agree with all that?"

"Yes but for different reasons. It's in our interests to have the EU break-up," Karina said simply.

"So, are you both working for Putin?" Lex wondered.

"It's possible to come to the same conclusion but with different motivations," Karina allowed.

"So, what happens if America and Russia go to war?" Lex asked.

"Let us hope cooler heads would prevail before the world is destroyed," Karina replied.

* * *

Karina and Lex got on their tour bus towards the Austrian Alps on their way to Prague. Karina eyed the beautiful mountains out her window. "I bet you wish you could just fly over them," Lex assumed.

"Being here, with you on this bus, makes me feel normal," Karina said.

A drone the size of a suitcase flew over to the bus and scanned the passengers. Seeing its target, it fired a sniper shot. Karina quickly grabbed the bus wheel from the driver causing the bullet to miss. The bus over-corrected and hit the guardrail.

"I got this," Lex said releasing the ceiling hatch going up.

"Lex, no!" Karina yelled at him.

Lex revealed two laser pistols under his sleeves and fired accurate shots at the drone destroying it. Lex then came back down to the astonishment of the other passengers.

"Americans," one rolled his eyes.

"Hey, only one of us is American," Karina shot back.

Brainiac 5 had been monitoring their trip and instantly began deleting any video, pictures, or text messages on all of the passengers' phones related to the drone.

* * *

**Prague, Czech Republic**

The tour bus finally arrived in Prague during the Carnival of Lights. As before, they checked in to a luxury hotel and as before it was a room with two beds. Karina then got an encrypted text message from Alex giving her the location to their secret base in Prague.

Karina arrived fashionably late as Supergirl to the secret base. "That thing is going to be here in two hours," Hank reminded her. "Are we boring you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Karina wondered.

"They still won't evacuate the city," Alex reported.

"Kind of raises the stakes, doesn't it?" Karina smirked. "Look, I'll keep watch from the cathedral tower. When and if the monster shows up, I'll kick its ass...with Mysterio's support, of course."

"Your best hope, your only hope, is to stop it here and now, no matter the costs," Quentin said to her.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly willing to sacrifice you if need be," Karina assured him.

"Keep it away from civilians if you can but most importantly keep it away from metal. If it gets too big, it can the drive right down to Earth's core. After that, there's no way to stop it," Quentin said grimly.

"Are you ready for this?" Hank asked Karina.

"I was born ready," Karina smirked.

* * *

At the cathedral tower, Karina was a little tipsy as she drank straight from a wine bottle. Mysterio came by to check up on her. "Hank wanted me to see how you were doing," he said awkwardly.

"I didn't think I would have to save the world while on vacation. I know that makes me sound like a bitch, but I had this plan with a guy that I like and now...it's all fucked up," Karina said bitterly.

"You're not a bitch for wanting a normal life. It's hard enough to see things, do things, make choices. People look up to you. Even if you sometimes win a battle, they die. I like you, Supergirl. You're a good kid. There's a part of me that wants to tell you to turn around and run away from all this but then there is another part of me knows what is a stake. I'm glad you're here," Quentin said sincerely.

"It's really nice being able to talk about superhero stuff without being put down or ridiculed," Karina said gratefully.

"Anytime," Quentin smiled.

Karina then got a radio message. "Energy spiking," Hank detected.

"Increased seismic activity," Alex added.

"Oh shit," Karina realized as a giant lava monster erupted from a fountain in the middle of the carnival fairgrounds. It immediately began smashing cars and carnival booths. Mysterio immediately flew in and fired green lasers at the monster.

Karina fired heat vision at a fire hydrant spraying the lava monster with water. Steam was now everywhere decreasing visibility. Karina dropped down on the carousel only for the monster to destroy it completely underneath her. Mysterio dropped in and formed an energy shield around himself and Karina as the monster slammed down on them. The two then moved in opposite directions escaping the monster. As Karina ran away, the lava monster tore through the carnival and caused destruction to nearby buildings. Mysterio continued flying around firing green lasers at the monster with some success. The lava monster then went after the Ferris wheel.

"You have to keep it away from the Ferris wheel," Mysterio warned as he tried to keep the monster at bay with continuous laser fire.

Hank and Alex arrived at the scene and saw Karina watching passively with her arms crossed. Mysterio blasted the monster into an unfinished building with scrap metal falling into it. The monster got larger in size and roared menacingly.

"We're too late," Alex realized.

"I'm going to do what I should have done before," Mysterio said sacrificially as he powered-up to the maximum and charged the lava monster.

Karina watched as Mysterio hit the monster with a green explosion that filled the entire square. The monster was now gone with Mysterio on the ground injured. Karina calmly walked over to him. "Mr. Beck?" she asked of him as she pulled him back to his feet.

"So, it's over?" Alex asked still stunned by what had just happened.

"That was the last of them," Quentin confirmed.

"But not the last strike we'll ever have. We must remain vigilant," Hank said. "There's a void in this world for someone like you. Alex and I are going to a Berlin conference tomorrow. You should join us."

"Thank you. I might just take you up on that," Quentin shook his hand.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Karina said insulted.

Hank turned to Karina. "You got gifts but they don't count for shit if you're not going to use them," he lectured.

"I'm on recovery," Karina said dismissively.

"I've played this game with your sister many times before. She acts weak to get a rise out of people and then finishes off the bad-guy with ease. It's not cute. It's not funny. When she leaves to go back to her time, you're going to have to decide whether you're going to be your own person or just a clone of her," Hank said to her.

"I think that's a false dichotomy," Karina rolled her eyes.

"I need you to step up. That's why you were created. We need you. The world needs you," Hank told her.

Karina sighed as he stormed off. "Hey, let's get a drink," Quentin suggested.

"Fuck yeah," Karina agreed.

* * *

Karina ordered a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. She was wearing civilian clothes and glasses. "What is it that you want?" Quentin asked her.

"I don't know. Have fun on my trip. I want to go to the Eiffel Tower with the guy I really like and have him say the magic words," Karina said.

"You sure this guy is the right one for you?" Quentin asked her.

"Of course, he is. It's destiny. We were created for each other," Karina said vaguely.

"Maybe, you should make your own choices instead of relying on fate," Quentin suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Karina frowned.

"You know, those glasses make you look a little silly," Quentin remarked. "What if you took them off?"

Karina indulged him and took them off. "Beautiful," Quentin complimented.

"Let's see how you look with them," Karina said handing them over to him.

"I couldn't," Quentin refused.

"Come on. Let's see," Karina pressed.

Quentin reluctantly put on the glasses. "Wow, I am absolutely blind now."

Karina chuckled at that as she took back the glasses. "My vision is so good that if an astronaut were walking on the moon, I would be able to see it from here."

"That's incredible," Quentin said impressed.

"These glasses force me to see as a normal human does. It makes me feel normal," Karina said as she put them back on.

"Thank you for having a drink with me. It's an honor," Quentin said appreciatively.

"Yeah, I know," Karina smiled.

"Where you headed?" Quentin asked.

"I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to make the first move," Karina said resolved.

"Good luck, kid," Quentin said as she left.

* * *

Karina came back to the hotel and found Lex busy at work on his laptop on L Corp business. "Do you want to know how my night went?" she asked.

"I saw it on the news," Lex replied.

"I could have totally kicked that monster's ass if I was completely recovered," Karina excused.

"Then, it's good that Mysterio was there," Lex said unconcernedly.

"Are you jealous?" Karina assumed.

"No, just disappointed," Lex said honestly. "You're playing the same games as your sister. Your powers are already restored, you know exactly who Mysterio really is, and you know these monsters are nothing but holograms projected via drones."

Karina simply stared at him. Lex showed Quentin's file as a former L Corp employee that had developed revolutionary hologram technology. "It's the same technology Lena used for her little therapy sessions. It's the foundation for Obsidian Tech," Lex revealed.

"Okay," Karina said sitting down on the couch. "But I didn't ask for any of this to happen. I just wanted a nice vacation with you."

"And we could have if you had been honest with me," Lex said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to keep you away from my government business," Karina said apologetically.

"We're passed plausible deniability, Karina. What are you planning?" Lex asked.

Karina activated a hologram emitter showing the European continent. When she was done telling him, he nodded. "Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," he said.

* * *

Karina and Lex took a stroll around Prague in the middle of the night with no one else around. "Is that why you've been given me the cold shoulder?" Karina asked.

"Partially, the other part is that I worry we're simply doing what is expected of us, what we were created to do. I read Kara's diary and its a beautiful love-story and tragedy. I don't know that I could ever measure up to it," Lex admitted.

"I am not my sister and you're not your late brother. We decide our own destiny but just because we should be together doesn't mean we don't have free will. You have the intellect, the wealth, and the connections of this world. I have powers beyond imagination. Who else should we be with?" Karina asked.

"Maybe normal people. Perhaps, being a power-couple is not the answer," Lex said thoughtfully.

"If I could strip away my powers to have you, I would," Karina said sincerely.

"And I would give away all my wealth to have you. Is that what we should do? Live comfortably in exile?" Lex asked her.

"Every time I think this world is safe, something fucked-up happens. I have to have hope that it will end someday," Karina shook her head.

"So, where to next?" Lex asked.

"Berlin," Karina frowned.

* * *

The next morning, Karina strolled around the train station by herself. Hank drove up to her expectedly. "Get in," he said gruffly.

Karina indulged him and went inside the car. "What are you doing here in Berlin. I invited Beck, not you," Hank said to her.

"Last time I checked, I can go anywhere I want," Karina said argumentatively.

"I think you know more than you're letting on. You're going to tell the nice people at the Federal Intelligence Service what you know," Hank ordered.

Karina and Hank casually strolled inside the building and went into a conference room where Alex waited for them. "Look, we haven't known each other for that long but you can trust me," Hank said to her.

"Oh really? You've only worked for the Americans. How could you possibly understand or appreciate my position?" Karina rolled her eyes.

"Kara doesn't work for the US government. She's always been independent. It's time you did the same and stopped being a lackey for Putin," Hank lectured.

"Kara is socially dysfunctional unable to trust or be trusted by anyone. I have decided to follow a different path. PATRIOT has full trust and confidence in me," Karina replied.

The room suddenly shifted as the holograms deactivated. Alex disappeared altogether having never been in the room. A drone suddenly decloaked and fired on Hank blasting him to the chest. He dropped to the floor hurt. "Mother-fucker," he groaned.

The drone then fired a Kryptonite blast at Karina sending her to the bottom floor where she hit the concrete with a thud. Drones then decloaked all around her with green lasers on her torso. "Wow, just wow," Quentin said in the background.

Karina looked around calmly as the environment continually changed. Mysterio then appeared with her on Eiffel Tower with Lex in his grip. "It isn't real," Karina said unconcernedly.

"How do you know what is and what isn't real?" Mysterio asked her.

"X-ray vision: It is a bitch," Karina smiled.

"Wait...what?" Mysterio wondered.

"Oh, you thought you were the one in control?" Karina mocked. "You're my pawn and you've done a great job."

"You're bluffing," Mysterio doubted.

"Who helped you develop the hologram technology? Who gave you the idea? You're the plot from the Incredibles, Megamind, and a teenage rom-com put together. With each attack, you expose the European Union's defensive weaknesses for the whole world to see," Karina revealed.

"No, I don't believe it. You're a lying bitch," Mysterio shouted at her.

"Now, run along and spawn another monster. I'll be waiting," Karina said condescendingly.

"I think not," Hank said as he shot Quentin in the back dropping him. The hologram images then disappeared revealing Quentin to be in a projector suit.

"Who else knows about this?" Hank asked Karina.

"Actually, that's none of your business," Karina refused, seeing through the secondary illusion.

"You know what? Fuck it," Quentin said impatiently and had his two drones fire Kryptonite beams at Karina forcing her back a few steps.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down, asshole," Karina said to him.

A high-speed train then slammed into Karina taking her away.

* * *

The next day, Karina awoke in a jail cell in the Netherlands. In her cell were sports enthusiasts that had been busted for public intoxication and disturbing the peace. Karina still felt a little sore from getting hit by the train. She got up and looked around for the guard.

"Guard," she shouted in English.

"He's on break, talking to his pregnant wife," one of her cell-mates said helpfully.

The guard then suddenly dropped to the floor. Alina approached her cell and eyed the other cell-mates. Immediately, they fell to the floor unconscious. Alina then flowed her body through the jail cell bars and then sat down next to Karina. "What's wrong?" she asked Karina.

"This plan we made. It makes me feel a little guilty. All the people that have been hurt, all the destruction," Karina said honestly.

"No one's been killed," Alina assured her. "And everything is the fault of Quentin Beck, not you."

"But I gave him the tools and the knowledge to do it. I'm the puppeteer," Karina said flustered.

"What you've done is exposed the weakness of the EU and helped to discredit it as an institution. If people can't feel safe from monsters, then they lose faith in the system. We are so close to breaking it all up. Brexit is just the beginning. This is how we balance the world," Alina said.

"Okay," Karina nodded.

"PATRIOT has discovered Quentin's next target: London. Your work is finished here, my friend. You can finally go home," Alina said to her.

"I want to visit Paris first," Karina insisted.

"Alright. I have two airline tickets for you and Lex when you're ready," Alina said handing them to her.

"Thank you," Karina said embracing Alina.

Karina then kicked the cell door open and walked out with Alina.

* * *

**London, UK**

Mysterio flew around London and radioed the real Hank and Alex at the MI6 building. "I got here as quickly as I could. I did a full perimeter sweep: nothing."

"Damn...it," Hank shook his head.

"Pulse is spiking," Alex reported as she looked at her laptop.

"I'll take a look," Mysterio volunteered.

"As soon as you see something, report," Hank ordered.

"Whatever this is, it's one hundred times more powerful than the previous ones," Alex said slightly alarmed.

Drones under the bridge formed a hologram of a giant monster having earth, wind, water, and fire qualities. The skyscraper-tall hologram overwhelmed London Bridge freaking out everyone on it. Mysterio then flew straight for the fake monster. As he got close, a heat vision beam hit him revealing him to be a drone. The projector drone was completely destroyed.

"What the fuck?" Quentin wondered as he was directing the drones a distance away on another bridge.

Supergirl smirked as Mysterio was now out of the game. Two dozen Royal Airforce Typhoon fighters arrived on the scene and fired 27mm cannons at 1700 rounds per minute at the hologram monster. The thousands of bullets blasted the drones ending the hologram immediately and ending the threat. One remaining drone tried to kill Hank. It was destroyed by a missile from Alex on top of the skyscraper.

"Nice," Hank smiled amused.

Kara identified Quentin's location and crashed through the bridge. "You're not her," he realized.

"No shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Fire," Quentin ordered his remaining drones. As they did, they formed a hologram of a dark corridor. Kara saw through the hologram with her X-ray vision and blasted each drone individually. Quentin fell to the floor as a bullet ricocheted and hit him in the gut.

"You're a fraud, Supergirl!" Quentin ranted at her.

"I never pretended to be an angel," Kara smirked at him.

"Why do you get to be a hero and I can't?" Quentin asked her.

Kara took a knee next to him. "You only fought for yourself, your own selfish ambition. I'm only slightly better." Quentin then died on her.

The Typhoons went for another pass around the city to the cheers of the Londoners. As intended, Kara allowed the Royal Air Force to save the day to spark pride and patriotism in the British people. Kara deactivated her suit and casually walked away in her civilian clothes.

* * *

**Paris, France**

That night, Karina and Lex went to the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked over the city of Paris. "It's beautiful," Karina said of the view.

"It sure is," Lex said looking straight at her.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me?" Karina asked expectedly.

"I want to try again between us and do it right this time," Lex said finally.

Karina nodded and the two passionately kissed. "Lex, I have to go home for a little while but when I come back, I'm all yours," she promised.

"I understand," Lex allowed.

Karina smiled overjoyed and then took off her glasses creating the Supergirl suit around her. She then flew off the Eiffel Tower towards the East.

* * *

**Wildwood, New Jersey**

In front of thousands of people, Supergirl and President Trump were on stage. Counter protestors were talking smack nearby with anti-Supergirl signs. With Trump to her side, Kara took to the mic. "Everyone calm and quiet?" Kara mocked. "Apparently, we're too obnoxious. We're too loud. I say, fuck that. How about you give me some noise, New Jersey!"

The crowd gave her a thunderous roar. "That's what I'm talking about," Kara smiled. "And we're not going to stop until we make New Jersey red. We're not going to stop until President Trump is reelected for four...more...years!"

Kara looked over the crowd and saw a pro-Trump sign. "That sign must have taken you all night," she pointed to it. "That's good. It means you care about your country when so many don't give a shit. We're here, tonight, to remind all those in Congress that think they have crowns that there is only one king in this country and that is our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ."

Kara smiled as the crowd cheered and the media personalities looked on in complete disbelief. "This is not the time to be calm and silent, my friends. Give it up for the President of the United States, Donald Trump!"

President Trump shook hands with Kara and gave his supporters a smile. "Isn't she...super?"

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

Karina wore a white dress as she walked with President Vladimir Putin down a hall to their opera box. "God is with us, Mr. President," Karina said confidently.

"Welcome home, Karina. You've done well," Putin complimented.

"I have good news, Sir. The disintegration of the EU has begun and President Trump's reelection is more certain," Karina said.

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned," Putin smiled.


	171. Return of an Old Friend II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn battles his Earth-X counterpart in cyberspace.

Alex, James, and Hank stared at Winn as he ate yet another fried cheese ball. "That's like thirty-two now," Alex pointed out.

"You have no idea how bland the food on Argo can be. For once, I want to eat something other than a salad," Winn said as he ate another one.

"I can get the cook to get you some more for your trip back," Hank offered.

"How long are you staying, Winn?" James asked.

"Once my ship is fueled up and ready to go. Argo needs that Harun-El," Winn replied.

"So, where is Kara?" James wondered.

Alex looked away awkwardly. "Kara and Lex have a scheduled thing," Hank said delicately.

"Why do I get the impression something is wrong between you two?" Winn asked of Alex and Kara.

"It's personal," Alex dodged.

"Are Kara and Lex together?" Winn asked curiously.

"No," Hank said immediately. "Well, not in that way. Lex and Karina are supposedly dating but in the more traditional sense."

"Where is Karina?" James wondered.

"She went back to Moscow to, no doubt, get new orders on how to fuck us over," Alex said resentfully.

"Hey, it could be worse...like when Red Daughter destroyed the planet," Hank reminded her.

"Wow, she did that?" Winn asked incredulously.

"Kara was completely irresponsible cloning herself. Now, there's two of them," Alex said dismayed.

"How are you handling Barney?" Hank asked.

"Well, I put spyware on Lex's computer only for it to be gone the next day," Alex frowned.

"I'm proud of you for staying in there but I worry about you. Barney is one dangerous mother-fucker," Hank warned.

"You don't have to. I can handle myself," Alex assured him.

* * *

**Los Angeles, USA**

Lex and Kara went to the Oscars as film producers and sat down fairly close to the stage with celebrities they didn't particularly care for on either side of them. "Did you see any of the Best Picture nominees?" Kara asked Lex.

"All of them. I had a lot of time on my hands being in that Russian cell," Lex said resentfully.

"Hey, you're here, enjoy yourself," Kara downplayed.

"So, did you fix the result like every other contest?" Lex asked her.

"No, I'm in the dark as much as you. I didn't even ask Barney what the results would be," Kara admitted.

"Could have saved us a couple of hours if you had," Lex frowned.

"Don't be like that. It's about the anticipation, the energy, the spectacle," Kara listed off. "It's about being in the moment."

"Like being in the fight instead of watching it from afar," Lex said knowingly.

The two waited patiently for Kara's favorite category. "And the Oscar for Best Animation...goes to Toy Story 4."

"Yes!" Kara said thrilled.

"Was there any doubt?" Lex rolled his eyes.

"I grew up on Toy Story," Kara said to him.

"It's the same story four times," Lex pointed out.

"You shut your mouth," Kara rebuked him.

Finally, it came down to the best actor category. "And the Oscar for Best Actor...goes to Jacquine Phoenix," the announcer said.

Kara gave Phoenix a haunted look as he came on stage and accepted his Oscar for his film "Popular" a story about a man that was popular with everyone, loved by everyone, and accepted by everyone while being perfectly successful, sane, and happy.

"Truly deserved," Kara said pleased. "It's tough for an actor to play an insane character but it's even tougher for an insane actor to play a sane character."

"Like you," Lex pointed out.

"Exactly," Kara agreed without thinking.

Phoenix gave a manic look over the crowd. He gave some neutral remarks about his love of film and appreciation for the other nominees. Then he went off on another tangent: "We have to continue to use our voice for the voiceless. I've been thinking a lot about some of the distressing issues that we are facing collectively."

"Here it comes," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I think at times we feel, or we're made to feel, that we champion different causes, but for me, I see commonality. I think, whether we're talking about gender inequality or racism or queer rights or indigenous rights or animal rights, we're talking about the fight against injustice. We're talking about the fight against the belief that one nation, one people, one race, one gender or one _species_ has the right to dominate, control and use and exploit another with impunity," Phoenix said looking straight at Kara.

Kara looked away feeling personally attacked. "I think that we've become very disconnected from the natural world, and many of us, what we're guilty of is an egocentric worldview—the belief that we're the center of the universe. We go into the natural world, and we plunder it for its resources," Phoenix continued.

"We feel entitled to...fuck a cow without her consent, and when she gives birth, we steal her baby, even though her cries of anguish are unmistakable. Then, we take her milk, that's intended for her calf, and we put it in our coffee and our cereal. I mean...what the fuck, guys? Why would you rape a cow, eat her children, and steal her milk? Fucking savages," Phoenix scolded.

The crowd was dead silent at that. "Now, I have been a scoundrel in my life. I've been selfish. I've been cruel at times, hard to work with, and ungrateful," Phoenix admitted.

There was a long awkward pause with many including Kara giving him a WTF look. "When he was 17, my brother wrote this lyric. It said, 'Run to the rescue with love, and peace will follow,'" Phoenix concluded.

For that alone, the entire crowd was on their feet giving him a standing ovation. Despite being bat-shit insane, Phoenix had managed the impossible. He had managed to act the part of a regular sane popular guy. "He's truly something," Kara applauded.

* * *

**Metropolis**

In the DEO parking lot, drones went straight for Brainiac 5. He easily evaded their fire and then fired back with his own pistol. DEO drones then flooded the parking lot shooting at the drones until they were all destroyed. Alex and Winn then arrived in a black van just after the battle was over.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"Everything was under control," Brainiac 5 downplayed. All three of them then heard a song through the com system.

"My Dad used to play that song in the shop," Winn identified.

"It would appear Winn from Earth-X has left something behind," Alex frowned.

At the command center, Brainiac 5 went about checking every system on his Ipad. "It would appear Winn of Earth-X has uploaded his consciousness into our servers as a contingency plan."

"If this AI has access to the Internet, there's no telling what kind of damage he could do. My reputation on this planet is so fucked," Winn realized.

"So, contain it," Alex said obviously.

"I already have but there are less secure servers throughout the world. For example, the Obsidian North server system. In order to stamp out this AI, I will need total control of this planet's server network," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"I could reverse engineer the code and create a kill code," Winn volunteered.

Alex considered both options. "Do it, Winn."

"A most interesting decision. I sense you still don't trust me," Brainiac 5 said.

"For all I know, you helped Winn on Earth-X do it, so you could have access to everything," Alex glared at him.

The three of them heard an old-fashion ring from a landline phone. "The fuck?" Alex wondered as she picked up the old phone.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Lex and Kara hung out at an after-Oscar party. At some point, Lex realized the DEO was on lockdown. "Director Danvers, why is the DEO on lockdown?" Lex asked using an old phone.

"It's Winn of Earth-X," Alex replied.

"I thought he was dead," Lex said confused.

"Yes, well, he apparently uploaded himself into our system and caught us all by surprise," Alex explained.

"Clearly," Lex said, trying not to chuckle. "Can you sequester the AI? The last thing we need is a terrorist on the web."

"We're trying. Barney and Winn are on it," Alex said.

"Good, keep me posted," Lex said and then hung up.

Lex then eyed a smirking Kara. "You knew this would happen?"

"It's just something for Winn to work on before he leaves, something to make him feel important," Kara said.

"And what if this AI gets out?" Lex asked.

"Barney can shut him down instantly," Kara said dismissively.

"You put a lot of trust in Barney," Lex noticed.

"We're Vindicators. I trust him with my life," Kara replied. "Or maybe he does allow this AI to crash the Internet. In the end, nothing matters," Kara said as she looked out the window with her champagne glass in hand.

* * *

The next morning, Winn and Alex looked over a floor-map of the DEO. "There's only one place I think...myself could be and it's there in the prime server in the basement corridors," Winn pointed out.

"This radiation detection device will assist you in your task," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"You're not going to do it?" Alex asked him.

"Of course not. I must be up here in the command center. Besides, Winn knows the code," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I got this," Winn said confidently.

"You sure you're up for this?" Alex asked concernedly.

"It's me, it's my problem," Winn said resolved.

"You know, it's so funny because we live in a world with eyes and ears looking and listening all the time but who's watching who?" Alex said staring directly at Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5 said nothing to that and then Alex left the room. "Barney, tell me you have this under control and that this is some kind of game you're playing," Winn demanded of him.

"I wish I could. Winn, you're our only hope," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Well...shit," Winn said nervously.

* * *

Winn went down the halls to the server room and found a computer station. The screen then suddenly showed the face of Winn from Earth-X. "At last, you're here," Winn(X) said pleased.

"The song. I knew it was you," Winn said to him.

"I had to get your attention," Winn(X) said obviously. "By digitizing my consciousness, I can do things I could never do as a mere mortal. I can complete the mission I set out to do."

"And what mission is that?" Winn asked skeptically.

"To prevent what happened to my world happening to yours. I'm going to send Germany and the rest of the European continent into the Dark Ages. I'm going to give the people the knowledge and tools to kill Supergirl," he said.

"Why would I ever agree to such a plan? Kara is my friend," Winn told him off.

"The Kara of my universe was friends with many people. She was adored by millions. But she also butchered millions and enslaved billions. I lost my family, my friends to her," Winn(X) said to him.

"They're not the same," Winn said.

"Not yet but if there is a one percent chance it could happen, it must be treated as an absolute certainty. You cannot just leave to Argo and abandon this world," Winn(X) told him.

"Why not?" Winn asked argumentatively.

"Because she'll come for you. She'll turn Argo into the same hell she made Earth," Winn(X) warned.

* * *

At the command center, Brainiac 5 was monitoring Winn's progress when Alex suddenly interrupted him. "Barney, you hacked into my account and deleted all the spyware I had on Lex. Tell me I'm wrong," she said pissed-off.

"You're not wrong," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"You've been acting differently. It's like you're hiding something. Like, you have some secret plan," Alex noted.

"How nefarious of me," Brainiac 5 said not taking her seriously. "Lex would have eventually discovered your spyware and linked it back to you even without my help."

"I knew the risks," Alex insisted.

"It's an inevitable fact," Brainiac 5 insisted. "You need to end your suspicion of him. It's pointless in light of the obvious fact that I am in charge of everything."

"You may have your fingers in all of this technology but you can't control flesh and blood. You can't control me or any of my agents. We can shut you down," Alex argued.

"You overestimate yourself, Alex. It only took three Vindicators to conquer the world possessing space, power, reality, spirit, time, and mind," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I only count two of you here," Alex said snidely.

* * *

Winn entered the prime server and went to work. "In a few clicks, this will all be over," he said to himself. As he inserted the flash drive, it failed to work. "Why isn't it working?"

"Have you found the server?" Brainiac 5 asked from a screen.

"I have a problem. Every time, I put in the kill code it just bounces back," Winn said.

"It would appear Winn of Earth-X has grown too strong for you to access," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Well, fuck, how else do I access it?" Winn asked impatiently.

"You'll have to go inside the server itself," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Like the Matrix?" Winn wondered.

"Yeah, sure," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Okay, I can do this," Winn said to himself and then attached a device to his forehead allowing him to enter the Matrix.

* * *

Winn found himself in the digital version of the DEO all alone. Looking around, he found a computer he could use to enter the kill switch. Just as he was about to, Winn(X) appeared before him. "If you destroy me, you'll have destroyed the last of the Resistance. That Nazi bitch will have won."

"I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this because of what you're planning to do. Two wrongs don't make a right," Winn said to him.

"My whole life I have had to do unspeakable things. I've killed men, women, and children in shootings, bombings, train derailments, and airplane crashes. But I did all those things because it was war," Winn(X) said to him.

"That doesn't make it right," Winn shook his head.

"How would you win against Overgirl? Have a beer with her?" Winn(X) asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Maybe, you can't win. Maybe, you have to wait it out and have hope things will get better," Winn said.

Winn(X) shook his head. "You speak like a collaborator."

"Let's make a deal. You end this madness and I'll go to Earth-X. I'll continue the Resistance in your place," Winn offered.

"You would do that?" Winn(X) asked skeptically.

Winn nodded. "Shake on it," Winn(X) demanded.

Both Winns shook hands and then Winn(X) morphed into Brainiac 5. "What the hell?" Winn wondered.

"I already activated the kill switch before you even arrived. Be rest assured that I was able to replicate your counterpart's thoughts, feelings, and words perfectly," Brainiac 5 said.

"You were just fucking with me?" Winn realized.

"For a human, your knowledge and experience in computers are quite impressive. You can take that back to Argo where it will be useful," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, this was all a game?" Winn asked.

"The AI was never a threat to the DEO or to the Internet. I am a thousand years beyond any virus, hack, or code a human could invent," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I should have known...but I wanted one last adventure," Winn said sadly.

"It won't be your last adventure, Winn. You will always have a connection to this world and you will always come back," Brainiac 5 predicted.

"How can you know that?" Winn asked him.

"Because you are human," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

Winn exited the Matrix and came back to the command center. "Did you end the AI?" Alex asked.

"Yep and not a moment too soon," Winn lied.

"Well, look at that. A human managed to do something you could not," Alex said to Brainiac 5.

"I am deeply humbled," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Well, I should get my ship ready for my return trip," Winn said awkwardly.

Alex gave him a heartfelt hug. "Don't be a stranger."

"Reconcile with Kara. You don't want to be like me and my mother, years of bitterness and mistrust," Winn advised.

"Okay," Alex agreed.

As Winn left the DEO, Brainiac 5 tuned on the TV showing Supergirl on a talk show. Alex stared at the screen wondering what this was all about.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

Kara Danvers looked into the camera as she introduced her first guest on her new show: The Outrage Hour. "I'm Kara Danvers, tonight we are joined by five-time Saturn nominee, two-time winner, six-time Teen Choice award nominee, two-time winner, the highest-rated superhero on CW, the Girl of Steel, the Dancing Destroyer, the Queen of Sting, the Countess of Monte Fisto, the Master of Disaster, the one, and only Supergirl!"

"She'll speak to us about her new movie deal which has been mired in controversy ever since a video was leaked of her fight on a subway train. Tonight, on the Outrage Hour: Supergirl," Kara Danvers introduced Supergirl on the couch.

"You give me far too little credit," Supergirl smiled.

"Roll the clip," Kara ordered her producer.

A clip was shown on the screen showing Supergirl beating the shit out of an old grandma in a subway train car while a dozen passengers stared in horror. "That old lady was a Skrull," Supergirl said defensively.

"Let's talk about your most recent comments about the elderly, shall we? You've stated you were taken out of context. What do you really want to say to them?" Kara asked.

"Well, I think they're fucking leaches that have irresponsibly saddled my generation with insane debt so they can see a doctor every week, pop pills, and get high all day, supporting politicians that send young people into wars, and have effectively fucked us over on Climate Change," Supergirl said.

"But don't you see that an old person may construe your words as saying that I should go kill myself?" Kara asked.

"Well, it's not just that I hate them. I also fear them. They're gross and make me uncomfortable," Supergirl said honestly.

"I get you," Kara nodded.

"Like when I call certain women whores, it's me working out my issues with my mom," Supergirl added.

"So, we have all seen your new look. You're wearing pants now and you have bangs. What's the deal?" Kara asked.

"Well, I've decided to come out as gay, and I feel that pants are a way to express that," Supergirl said. "And it's not just the pants, I made changes to the cape. I'm not really promoting pants but...I had to make a change from the old skirt."

"Supergirl, let's back it up a moment. You...just said...you were gay?" Kara asked flabbergasted. "I'm just curious by what you meant by that, exactly."

"I mean, I'm gay," Supergirl said seriously.

"I'm just a little confused here because gay can mean a lot of things," Kara asked for clarification.

"I like women," Supergirl replied.

"Don't we all? They're sweet, caring, beautiful, majestic creatures, aren't they?" Kara said giving Supergirl cover.

"I am a homosexual," Supergirl clarified.

"People are probably shocked by what you're saying, right now," Kara said.

"I'm more shocked people haven't figured it out. With all of these female villains and female allies, there's always been that raw sexual energy between us all. It's kind of like I've been playing a game of gay peekaboo," Supergirl said.

"Gay peekaboo," Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I've been leaving a trail of gay bread crumbs for the last four seasons hoping people would get it," Supergirl said.

"I see that now," Kara nodded. "What do you want the LGBT community to know?"

"I want them to know that's it's okay to be gay...and support President Trump," Supergirl smiled.

"Holy shit," Alex stared at the screen.

Brainiac 5 went through a montage of TV personalities falling over themselves to apologize to Supergirl for calling her a fascist, racist, etc for supporting Trump. Alex watched dismayed as every liberal anchorman complimented Supergirl for courageously coming out and downplaying her politics. Supergirl approval poll numbers suddenly went up.

"This can't be happening," Alex said flabbergasted.

"Supergirl Internet traffic is overwhelmingly positive," Brainiac 5 said.

"She's using the LGBT label as a shield to protect herself from criticism. This is beyond fucked up," Alex raged.

"If it works, it works," Brainiac 5 shrugged.

"I have to get some air," Alex stormed out of the DEO.

* * *

**Los Angeles**

At the studio, Kara and Karina laughed off-camera. "So, how long are you going to keep this ruse up?" Karina asked.

"Until the election is over. So long as I'm gay, I'm untouchable. I can now attack the liberals with impunity," Kara smirked.

"What about your supporters? What if they turn on you now?" Karina asked.

"My side isn't about identity politics, only ideas. The liberals want to weaponize identity politics. Well, two can play at that game," Kara smiled.

Brainiac 5 walked up to them. "There are already dozens of liberals making knee-jerk homophobic remarks against you on Twitter."

"Give them maximum exposure," Kara ordered.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex sighed as she sat across from Kelly at her apartment. "What's wrong?" Kelly asked her, seeing her expression.

"I need your help...but not as my girlfriend but as a counselor," Alex admitted.

"Okay, off the clock," Kelly allowed.

"When we were teens, Kara did something unforgivable. She used a meta-human to persuade me that I was straight for ten years. That's why I never came out until I was damn near thirty. It's why all my straight relationships failed. It was all fake. I lost ten years of my happiness I could have had because of her," Alex explained.

"Damn, and I thought James was an asshole," Kelly said stunned.

"What would possess her to do that?" Alex asked.

"Evil is not always malicious but a corrupted form of love. Kara loves you but doesn't express it appropriately. She was trying to help you," Kelly said.

"I feel there's something missing in all this, something hidden," Alex considered as she experienced a mental block.

"What else could have motivated Kara to do this to you?" Kelly asked.

"My...father," Alex realized with a haunted expression.

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex drove to Midvale to confront her father. As she did, NPR was celebrating Supergirl's "coming out." Alex turned off the radio angrily. "What a fucking joke," she said scornfully.

She eventually came to the house and was greeted by Eliza. "Is something wrong?" Eliza asked her, seeing her pissed-off expression.

"Have you seen the news?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, that's Kara just being Kara. It's not serious," Eliza said dismissively.

"I need to talk to Dad," Alex said going inside.

Jeremiah was on the couch watching Fox News when Alex came up to him. "We need to have a talk," she demanded.

Jeremiah groaned as he got up and led her to the study. "So...what's on your mind?" he asked, sitting down.

"What did you do to Kara before you left us? What did you do to make her like this?" Alex questioned.

"Isn't it a little late for this?" Jeremiah evaded.

"I want to know. Did you turn her into this monster or was she always one?" Alex asked.

"A little of both, I suppose," Jeremiah considered. "When Kara came to this planet, she was lost without a purpose. She was depressed, had no friends, and you were completely hostile to her. So, I became her mentor and father-figure. She soaked up everything I taught her like a sponge. I was amazed at how compliant and disciplined she was around me. She showed genuine interest in my work."

"Your mercenary work," Alex said disdainfully.

"I didn't tell you because you needed to have plausible deniability," Jeremiah said obviously.

"Maybe, you shouldn't have been an assassin at all. I thought you were a medical researcher with mom this entire time," Alex said.

"And I was but a man's got to have hobbies on the side," Jeremiah excused.

"You fed Kara that rightwing Rush Limbaugh bullshit and now look what she's doing," Alex pointed out.

"I'm not apologizing. She's carrying on my legacy, the Danvers' legacy," Jeremiah said.

"Are you aware of what she did to me, what she did to your own daughter? She had a meta-human 'persuade' me I was straight for ten years. Where would she have gotten that idea?" Alex accused.

"It was the wrong approach. It was like putting a bandaid over a deep wound," Jeremiah agreed.

"There is no wound," Alex said offended.

"Let's agree to disagree," Jeremiah shrugged.

"You're still intolerant towards my lifestyle," Alex accused.

"And you're intolerant towards my views. This whole time I've just been chilling here watching the news, reading books, and fishing. I didn't ask you to come down here and make a fuss," Jeremiah said.

"No, but your influence still remains with Kara and she continues to tear at me every day. She just made a mockery of my entire struggle on fucking national TV all to get a rise out of people," Alex said angrily.

"Kara is always going to be a mixed bag. She saved the world, the entire multiverse. It could be a lot worse. When she first came to us, I didn't know what the fuck I was dealing with. At first, I thought Clark could put her in check but then it dawned on me there's no person or force in this universe that can. So, I gave her love and made her laugh," Jeremiah said.

"So, we're all hostages," Alex realized.

"Pretty much," Jeremiah said flatly.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara opened her door to Alex's pissed-off face. She was in her pink pajamas with bunny slippers on while holding a cup of hot chocolate. "So...how can I help you?" Kara asked as Alex barged in.

"I know why you did it," Alex said accusingly.

"Did what?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"Did you turn me straight to please my father? Is this what it's all been about? You going out killing criminals and aliens, pushing right-wing views, the nonchalant attitude towards death, and your bigotry was all my father's work, wasn't it? As soon as you arrived on Earth, he fucking brainwashed you, didn't he?" Alex accused.

"You want answers?" Kara pushed back.

"I think I'm entitled to it. I want the truth!" Alex demanded.

"You can't handle the TRUTH!" Kara shouted back at her while crushing her cup in her hand.

"We live in a dangerous world, constantly under attack from the outside and the inside. It has to be guarded by men and women with the mental fortitude to kill. You going to do it? I have a responsibility farther than you can fathom. I'm responsible for this planet, this system, this galaxy, this universe, this multiverse. You weep for yourself and curse me. You have that fucking luxury. You have the luxury of not knowing what I know about the future. And while my existence, which you consider grotesque and incomprehensible to you, saves lives," Kara raged.

"You can't handle the truth because deep down you know the world needs someone like me on guard to keep you and everyone you care about safe, while you get drunk every other night at your favorite gay bar. You need me on this world. You think I'll throw your father under the bus? What we had was loyalty, respect, honor. It was the backbone of our relationship. I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to a woman that lives and sleeps under the blanket of protection I provide and then questions the manner in which I provide it. I would rather just have you say 'thank you' and went on your way," Kara said to her.

"I'm entitled to...," Alex said lamely.

"I don't give a damn what you think you're entitled to!" Kara shouted at her.

"Did you do it to please my father?" Alex demanded, raising her voice.

"I did what I thought was right at the time," Kara excused.

"Did you do it to please my father?" Alex repeated getting closer to her.

" **You're God damn right I did!** " Kara blurted out and then realized her emotions had gotten the better of her. Kara looked away out the window as she realized she had fucked up.

Alex simply stared forward in stunned silence and then left the room. Kara sat down and poured herself whiskey as she wiped away tears. Kara eyed the framed photograph of Mon from before they went to the future together. She then sang softly to herself.

Picture perfect memories

scattered all around the floor.

reaching for the phone,

cause I can't fight it anymore.

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

for me, it happens all the time

Its a quarter after one I'm all alone and I

need you now

said I wouldn't call

but I lost all control and I need you now,

and I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey

can't stop looking at the door,

wishing you'd come sweeping

in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,

for me, it happens all the time

Its a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I

need you now

said I wouldn't call

but I lost all control and I need you now.

and I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now...

* * *

Brainiac 5 looked out the DEO balcony and saw an electrical storm in the distance. "Bring everyone in and open the armory," he ordered one of his drones.

Alex walked into the DEO looking tired and depressed. "You win, Barney. I'm resigning."

"Let's not be too hasty," Brainiac 5 said to her. DEO personnel entered the armory and started taking out the plasma rifles. They quickly charged them and then started putting on protective gear. Alex stared at them wondering what was going on.

"A drill?" she asked Brainiac 5.

DEO alarm bells went off as an explosion went down the hall taking out a few DEO men. The building itself began to shake as explosions went through multiple floors. "What the fuck is it?" Alex asked of Brainiac 5.

Surveillance cameras of the intruder were unclear as it moved quickly around the building. The cameras were destroyed one-by-one before they could get a clear picture. DEO personnel fired back with plasma rifles lighting up the halls. Sudden bursts of light blasted the DEO men to pieces. Multiple floors were on fire with DEO men still firing back against the unseen adversary. DEO men had heads blasted off, penetrating chest wounds, and limbs were blown off.

"Lock us down!" Alex ordered Brainiac 5.

"Already done," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"Does anyone have a visual on the target?" Alex asked through the com system.

More explosions threw DEO men to the floor. In short order, the DEO's surveillance system, power system, and all of its personnel were taken out. On the electronic floor map, Alex could see that every floor was being attacked at once. Alex reluctantly activated her watch. "Supergirl, we have multiple attackers at the DEO. I need immediate assistance."

Brainiac 5 then calmly put his pistol back in its holster as the last DEO personnel fell before them in the command center faster than either of them could track. The intruder finally appeared in front of Alex, quickly disarming her, and sending her to the floor. There, Alex was able to get a clear look at the intruder. He wore white boots, a black skin-tight suit, belt, chest and shoulder armor, and white gloves. His face was clean-shaven and his black hair was spiked. Alex stared at him with the realization of who and what he was.

"Oh, I assure you, Director. There is only one of me," Mon-El smiled.


	172. Kon Awakens: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The son of Kara and Mon volunteers his services to an alien emperor by ridding him of his assassins in the 31st century.

**3024**

A large battleship of the Zerg empire arrived on the home-world carrying Kon-El. He wore dark clothes and a cloak. On his face was a mask with a voice simulator installed. In his possession were three cases containing important artifacts. Once in port, he was escorted to Emperor Zerg's palace where thousands of men were standing in formation. The Prime Minister greeted Kon in front of the palace entrance and inspected the cases he had brought.

"Max, Carrie, and Mark," he identified. "For ten years, these three assassins have repeatedly plotted to kill His Majesty. So, he has not had a single peaceful night's sleep. Today, we discover a hero that has single-handily wiped out the enemy! From now on, His Majesty can once more sleep without fear!"

"His Majesty's courtiers congratulate him. Heaven has sent a great warrior to vanquish the assassins!" they all said in unison while bowing to Kon.

"You give me far too little credit," Kon said, smirking behind his mask.

"By his majesty's command, summon the warrior," a messenger said.

Kon walked like a boss towards the palace with thousands of soldiers on either side of him. He went up all the steps and entered the palace. There, he was searched for weapons by the emperor's guards. His mask was taken off and put off to the side revealing his pale complexion, black hair, and dark brown eyes. "You will stay 100 paces from the throne or you will be killed without question. Please do not forget," he was warned.

"No problem," Kon told them.

Kon walked into the throne room and positioned himself 100 paces away from Emperor Zerg. He then took a knee. "For ten years, no one's approached within 100 paces of the throne. Do you know why?" Zerg asked him.

"Assasins everywhere!" Kon shouted obnoxiously.

"Correct. As long as there are assassins, I cannot remove my armor. Now that you have rooted out this evil, on our behalf, what do you desire as a reward?" Zerg asked.

"To rid great Zerg of its enemies is my duty. I desire no reward," Kon lied.

"In accordance with Zerg law, you must be properly rewarded. Max's spear had wounded a great many Zerg warriors. Pronounce my edict!" Zerg said to his servant.

"By order of His Majesty, he who vanquishes the assassin, Max, will be awarded 1000 pieces of gold, authority over a thousand households, advance to 20 paces of the throne, and drink with His Majesty," his servant read.

A small table was placed 20 paces from Zerg with a drink. Kon slowly made his way to the table and sat down. "According to my informants, you are a citizen of Zerg," Zerg said.

"I am a mere prefect," Kon lied, having stolen the identity of one.

"This is the lowest rank in our kingdom. What enabled you to overcome three deadly assassins?" Zerg asked.

"I dealt with them one at a time," Kon said vaguely.

"Tell me the details," Zerg ordered.

"Perhaps Your Majesty has heard that Carrie and Mark were lovers," Kon said.

"Indeed," Zerg nodded.

"And was Your Majesty aware that they were brother and sister?" Kon asked smirking.

"Damn, I had not," Zerg admitted.

"And that Carrie had an affair with Max? Mark was understandably pissed-off," Kon continued.

"Why hadn't I heard this before?" Zerg wondered.

"It took me much effort to uncover the secret. To create a rift between Carrie and Mark, I had to first dispose of Max," Kon said.

"I am beginning to understand your strategy," Zerg allowed.

"Your Majesty is most perceptive," Kon said condescendingly.

"What did you use to defeat Max?" Zerg asked.

"The sword," Kon answered.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was night in the desert as Zerg's troops surrounded a village. They formed a perimeter not daring to confront Max directly. Kon landed in his own ship and confidently approached the village wearing black clothes, a cloak, and his mask. With the village evacuated, it would be between Max and Kon.

"Look how old you have become," Kon said insultingly.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Max shot back.

"You know why I'm here," Kon said coldly.

"I know where you came from before you became Zerg's bitch," Max said to him.

"You've tried to assassinate the Emperor and failed. I'm here to end your string of failures," Kon said cryptically.

"Zerg arose from the darkness. You did not," Max said to him.

"I'll show you the darkness," Kon said forcefully.

"You may try but you cannot deny the truth that is your family," Max said to him.

"You're so right," Kon agreed and then quickly took out his sword.

Max attempted to block with his spear. Kon cut through his spear slashing him downward. Max fell to the ground dead. Kon then collected the end of Max's spear.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Emperor Zerg looked upon Kon impressed. "How swift your sword must have been."

"It was super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kon replied.

"I prided myself in knowing every corner of my planet. Yet, I was unaware there was such a talent as yourself," Zerg mused. He then looked over the two swords of Carrie and Mark.

"By edict of His Majesty, Carrie and Mark have always worked as partners. He who eliminates either of them is awarded 10,000 pieces of gold and authority over 5000 households and may advance to 10 paces of His Majesty," a servant read.

"Three years ago, Carrie and Mark stormed the palace together. Three thousand soldiers were unable to resist them!" Zerg said pissed-off.

"I think that says more about your soldiers than them," Kon rolled his eyes.

"I have since emptied this great hall so there is nowhere to hide. Are you saying that your sword was swifter than theirs?" Zerg asked him.

"No, I defeated Carrie in space," Kon replied.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kon suddenly exited hyperspace near Carrie's cruiser and went straight for the docking bay. Before the cruiser's fighter pilots could get ready, Kon entered the cruiser's docking bay and fired missiles at it. The missiles destroyed the cruiser's complement of fighters and pilots. Zerg's fleet then arrived and immediately pursued the damaged cruiser.

Kon swung around and went straight for the bridge. With his X-ray vision, he spotted Carrie on the bridge. "I have you now," he said as he fired missiles. The missiles got through the cruiser's shields and blasted out the bridge. Carrie and several of her officers were flung out into space.

Kon eyed Carrie as she floated in space. "This is going to hurt like a bitch," Kon realized as he opened his fighter and flew out into space. With his Kryptonian powers, he was able to stay alive even in the cold vacuum of space. He flew straight to Carrie and took her sword.

The Zerg fleet, having witnessed what Kon had done, fired on the damaged cruiser destroying it completely.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Emperor Zerg looked upon Kon impressed. "Your fighting skills are matched only by your ability to pilot. With pilots like you, I can go beyond the six systems."

"Your Majesty wishes to conquer more?" Kon asked curiously.

"Six systems is nothing. I intend to lead our army to every corner of the galaxy until we have established a vast and powerful empire," Zerg said ambitiously. "How did you defeat Mark?

"On the salt lakes," Kon replied.

* * *

**Flashback**

Kon confronted Mark on the salt lakes with Zerg's army forming a defensive line behind him. Mark was trapped between the mountains and Zerg's army. Still, he was known to have the formidable skills to defeat entire armies by himself.

"Did you come here to prevent me from telling everyone you were in love with your sister?" Kon asked him.

"No," Mark replied.

Kon dropped his cloak on the ground and took out his sword. Mark took out his own sword in defiance of him and the Zerg army. Kon tensed up as he went Super Insane taking this battle seriously. He charged Mark and swung for his head. Mark dodged the swing and then evaded Kon's follow through to his side. Kon then charged Mark again and swung for his head. Mark did the limbo to evade the strike.

"I failed you, Kon. I'm sorry," Mark said to him.

"I'm sure you are. The Resistance is dead, the war is over, and when I have killed you, I will have killed the last assassin," Kon taunted.

"Amazing, every word you just said...was wrong," Mark replied.

"Are you ready to die?" Kon asked him.

"Strike me down and I will always be with you," Mark said to him.

Kon nodded and then charged Mark. In front of Zerg's men, Kon and Mark clashed at fast-speed creating air shock-waves with each impact. Mark took the early offensive forcing Kon back. The two dueled in a circle with Mark spinning and keeping Kon on the defensive. Kon got some distance from Mark, his golden aura flared out.

Mark nodded for them to continue and charged forward. Kon waited for him to almost be on him. He then pushed Mark's sword up and sliced through Mark's chest. Kon then put his sword back in its sheath as Mark remained standing mortally wounded.

"How swift your sword is," he said softly as he fell to the ground dead.

Kon collected his sword and then walked back with the Zerg army.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Emperor Zerg looked upon Kon suspiciously. "Your story seems to make sense but you underestimated one person."

"Who?" Kon wondered.

"Me," Zerg said obviously. "Ten years ago, I fought both Carrie and Mark face-to-face. I found them both honorable and exceptional, hardly the narrow-minded people you say. That is why Carrie and Max did not have an affair, Carrie and Mark were not enemies. In other words, your entire story is a lie."

Kon said nothing to that. "Only one thing you said was true. Max must have known one of you," Zerg figured.

"Who?" Kon asked still playing dumb.

"You," Zerg replied. "I suspect you and Max were allies. You were able to defeat him for one reason only."

"Which reason?" Kon asked.

"He lost to you deliberately," Zerg accused.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kon rolled his eyes.

"In order to assassinate me, the two of you staged a fight, using my guards as witnesses. Laying the trap was not difficult. The hard part was persuading Max to die. Your sword is swift but not enough to defeat Max. Yet, he willingly fell to your blade. What courage! What gallantry! So, Max became your first accomplice. Max was a proud man, who regarded himself without equal on this world. What made him think you would succeed where he had failed?" Zerg asked him.

"Within ten paces, my sword is unblockable," Kon revealed.

"And that is why you made a pact with Carrie and Mark," Zerg realized. "You knew the reward for killing Carrie and Mark would take you another ten paces. That is why you are the most dangerous assassin of all!"

"I know, right?" Kon smirked.

"A man of Zerg would never try to kill me. Who are you?" Zerg asked finally.

"I am Kon-El of Earth. My father is a Jin-Saiyan Prince and my mother is a Kryptonian. Upon hearing how you conquered planets, I decided to assassinate you," Kon revealed.

"I understand now. My guards are 100 paces away from me and you are 10. It would seem I am fucked," Zerg realized calmly. "And yet you hesitate?"

"Just enjoying the moment," Kon smirked.

"I have only desired that the galaxy be all united under heaven. For this, I have suffered endless criticism and threats to my life. My own court sees me as a tyrant. No one has ever grasped what I have been trying to do," Zerg said bitterly.

"Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," Kon allowed.

"Without a sword, how do you intend to kill me?" Zerg asked.

"By taking yours," Kon said obviously.

"Bitch please," Zerg stood from his throne ready for action.

"Damn, I totally thought that would have worked," Kon sighed.

"This sword has accompanied me in battle for the last ten years. I face you without fear. For the good of my empire, I will defeat you!" Zerg said to him.

Kon pointed his index finger at Mark's sword and rotated it on Zerg's throne's armrest cutting the emperor in half at the midsection. Zerg's upper half fell to the floor mortally wounded. "If you spare my life, I'll make you warlord of six worlds second only to me."

"The Insane in me is enticed by your offer...but the Kryptonian in me cannot accept," Kon said as he blasted Zerg to ash.

Zerg's men then rushed into the palace having heard the commotion from all sides. Kon eyed the thousands of men charging him with swords and spears. Kon quickly escaped the palace blasting through the roof and then retreated away from the city having accomplished his goal.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Kon's damaged ship exited hyperspace and tumbled its way onto a desert planet where it crashed in the sand dunes. "Fuck!" Kon exclaimed as his ship impacted.

Kon quickly got out of the wrecked ship and notice what remained sank underneath the sand. "That could be an issue," he muttered.

Activating his wrist computer, he saw that his target was not too far. "Nice," he smiled as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Mara was busy at work on an excavation site looking over some alien ruins. She wore an all-white outfit as she worked in the heat. She had been on the planet for a few weeks photographing the alien symbols and delicately working to collect rare artifacts. Once she was done for the day, she came into town and handed her findings over to the archeological research center.

"What you have brought me is worth a shit-ton of credits," her boss said amazed.

"Keep the credits. I don't need them," Mara declined.

There was a sudden commotion in the market as Kon ran about trying to evade pissed-off Zerg soldiers. Plasma fired blasted up booths as they missed. Mara shook her head dismayed and then gave the Zerg soldiers shockwave blasts that knocked them unconscious.

"Thanks," Kon said sheepishly.

"You could have done that yourself," Mara pointed out.

"It's more fun if you give them the impression they can win," Kon smirked.

"I don't see the fun," Mara looked at the damage they had caused.

"Lighten up. I just killed Emperor Zerg and saved this quadrant," Kon said.

"That will create political instability," Mara disagreed.

"Killing the Emperor always wins the day," Kon said obviously.

"This isn't a movie. It's real life. Grow up," Mara scolded. "Why are you here?"

"My ship got damaged escaping Zerg. I need a ship," Kon said.

"I'm busy on my dig. It will have to wait," Mara told him.

"I literally have a million bounty hunters after me," Kon countered.

"Fine, let's go," Mara said displeased.

The two casually walked over to Mara's ship, the Vindicator cruiser. "This is a piece of junk," Kon remarked.

"Don't talk...bad about my ship," Mara said offended.

Kon grinned amusedly as Mara had taken a vow of not killing, stealing, and cursing. As they went inside, Zerg fighters descended upon them. Kon immediately took the gunner's position and started firing back as Mara piloted the ship. "Oh, fuck yeah!" Kon said excitedly as he blasted fighters one-by-one.

The Vindicator cruiser's shields held as they escaped the desert planet's atmosphere and into space. There, they evaded the blockade of Zerg battleships as they activated the cloak. Mara then inputted the coordinates as they entered hyperspace.

"So, where are we going?" Kon asked curiously.

"I have requested that father meet us on a planet not too far from here. He'll know what to do," Mara said.

"I hope he congratulates me on my success," Kon said hopefully.

"Don't count on it," Mara doubted.

Kon sank in his chair. "Just for once, I would like for him to say he's proud of me."

"It's not the Insane way," Mara reminded him.

"I know," Kon looked down.

"Cheer up. I know a place on this planet where you can get drunk as...funk," Mara said.

Kon rolled his eyes at her and then started laughing. "Shut up," Mara pushed him and then started laughing herself.

* * *

The Vindicator cruiser eventually landed on a forest planet and parked right outside a bar. Entering the bar, Kon immediately started downing shots while Mara read archeology reports on her datapad. An older man then entered the bar and all of a sudden it was quiet. "Mon-El!" the bartender identified.

Kon finished his drink and then addressed his father who was wearing a black Vindicator uniform. "I heard what you did on Zerg. You an assassin for hire now?" Mon asked gruffly.

"I did that one for free," Kon said honestly.

"It's a low-level kill," Mon remarked.

"But he was the emperor. Their whole empire is in chaos and confusion," Kon pointed out.

"And now your mother and I have to clean up the mess," Mon said annoyed.

"I'm not apologizing," Kon said automatically.

"You start a job, you finish it," Mon lectured. Mon then noticed Mara come over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Kon needed a ship. Can you take him, so I can get back to work?" Mara asked.

"Sure," Mon said warmly giving her a hug.

Kon frowned feeling disrespected. "Let's go," Mon said to Kon as they exited the bar. Mon worked to focus on Earth with his instant transmission when the bar behind them exploded. The two turned back to find the bar completely demolished from a fighter bomber.

Zerg fighters circled around firing at anything that moved down below. "You've been tracked," Mon said to Kon. The two flew up into the air and engaged the fighters. In the rubble, Mara got up and dusted herself off. She frowned as her datapad had been destroyed in the hit. She looked over all the dead bar patrons completely appalled.

Mon and Kon made short work of the fighters in the air. Mara made her way through the forest towards the Vindicator cruiser. As she arrived, she was ambushed by Zerg's men all firing Kryptonite pulse weapons at her. Mara quickly became overwhelmed and was taken away unconscious. Kon then noticed the Vindicator cruiser rise from the forest and into the air. With his X-ray vision, he could tell there were two dozen occupants in the cruiser.

"What the fuck?" he wondered.

The Vindicator cruiser then disappeared as it entered hyperspace. "Mara has been taken," Kon informed Mon.

"Well...shit," Mon frowned.

* * *

Mon and Kon instantly appeared on Earth and met up with Kara and Brainiac 5. "What the fuck did you do this time?" Kara asked Kon.

"He killed a head of state creating a military overreaction throughout the quadrant. The price on Kon's head is exceedingly high," Brainiac 5 reported.

"We lost Mara. They have her," Mon told Kara.

"The Vindicator cruiser is on this planet. The data I have collected indicates the planet is heavily shielded. The Zerg fleet is amassing there, possibly an invasion fleet," Brainiac 5 said.

"That's just great," Kara said sarcastically. "Mon, bring Mara back and take care of this in your own way."

"God forbid you get your hands dirty," Mon scoffed at her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kon asked.

"You're staying put," Kara ordered him.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared to Mara's location.

* * *

Mara stood on a bridge overlooking a bottomless pit inside a superstructure on the planet. Zerg soldiers marched about the area. Mon suddenly appeared inside the superstructure and immediately fired on the Zerg soldiers killing scores of them in seconds. Their counter fire did nothing against the energy field around his body. After he had killed every soldier in the immediate vicinity, he walked onto the bridge.

"Mara!" he shouted at her.

Mara turned to face him with red demonic eyes. "Your daughter is gone. She was weak and foolish like her brother. Now, there is only Zerg," she said to him.

"Look, I don't have time for this crap. We're going," Mon said to her as he got closer.

"I'm being torn apart. My Insane side wants to kill, maim, and conquer. My Kryptonian side simply wants to learn and solve problems," Mara said to him.

"And you can do both at the same time," Mon assured her.

"I want to be free of this pain, free of your Insane ways," Mara said to him.

Mon was taken aback by her. "If that's what you want...so be it."

"Can you help me?" Mara asked.

"Absolutely," Mon said still stinging from her rejection. "Let's go home and we can talk about it."

Mara held her hands out to him. Mon closed his eyes as he focused on getting them back home. Mara suddenly turned on Mon blasting a hole through his gut. Mon gave her a stunned look not understanding her betrayal. Mara then backhanded Mon off the bridge where he fell into the bottomless pit.

Mara then looked up and saw Kon's shocked face.

* * *

Kon sped towards the Vindicator cruiser to get back up when Mara blocked his path in the thick forest. "Going so soon, Zerg killer?" she asked him.

"This isn't you," Kon realized.

"No shit," Mara glared at him.

"What did they do to you?" Kon demanded.

"Opened my eyes to the truth that is Zerg. The galaxy must be united under heaven, one empire, one language, one religion, one culture," Mara said to him.

"You killed father. I'm going to kick your ass now," Kon said to her as he went Super Insane.

Mara went Super Insane as well. The snow at their feet instantly melted and the trees started to burn away from their golden auras. "I don't want to hurt you, Mara," Kon said to her.

"That makes one of us," Mara sneered.

"Fuck," Kon muttered.

Kon and Mara exchanged energy blasts in the forest creating an instant forest fire. Mara aggressively went after Kon with punches and kicks. Kon kept up on the defensive and blasted Mara to the shoulder. Mara quickly fired a beam through Kon's shoulder. Mara then punched him to the gut sending Kon to his knees. She quickly swiped at his back, dropping him. Mara pointed her palm at Kon for a finishing strike.

The forest exploded as Mara fired on Kon. Trees, branches, and leaves went high into the sky from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Kon was gone. Mara eyed Kon who had just barely escaped the blast. He was bleeding from his head and his clothes were torn up. He calmly took out his sword.

"I need only be ten paces away from you," Mara smirked at him.

Kon nodded and then disappeared. Mara tensed up as the real Kon sliced her through the midsection with his sword. Mara then fell unconscious on his shoulder. Kon quickly withdrew his sword and brought Mara onto the Vindicator cruiser only to find Mon already there healing from the injury Mara had given him.

Mon eyed Mara's unconscious state as the medical droid went to work on her. "Not bad," he said to Kon.

Kon smiled, the most he could realistically expect from his father. The Vindicator cruiser then took off from the planet. Once it was a safe distance away from the planet, Mon emerged from a hatch on the top of the ship. A forcefield around the ship allowed him to still breathe pressurized air. He looked over five planets in the system all being used as military staging grounds. Hundreds of ships were being assembled in the system just above each of the planets.

Mon tensed up as he went Super Insane and then extended the fingers on his right hand with each finger aimed at a planet. Mon then smirked as he fired five golden beams at the planets. The planets were instantly destroyed along with their fleets as soon as the beams hit.

* * *

On Earth, Kara gave Mara a hug while ignoring Kon as soon as they arrived. Mon turned to a bitter Kon. "It is not the Insane way to show love or praise very often," Mon told him.

"I understand, father," Kon frowned.

"But when it happens, it's meaningful," Mon added. "Keep up the good work."

Kon simply stared at his father in amazement. Not long afterward, Kara ordered a family gathering with Brainiac 5 there as well. "I'm going back to 2017. I'm getting Alex and coming back, quick and easy," Kara told them.

"Yeah, bullshit," Mon doubted.

Kara glared at him. "Keep it up and I'll be gone forever."

"Good," Mon scoffed.

"When are you leaving?" Mara asked concernedly.

"In a week. Again, I'll be there and back instantly from your perspective," Kara assured them.

"Why can't we come?" Kon asked.

"Because I can't risk anything happening to you. According to Brainiac 5, a lot of fucked-up stuff happened in an erased timeline. I'm not chancing anything. Again, there-and-back. That's all," Kara said.

"I'll be coming to provide technical support," Brainiac 5 said. "This unit is expendable. You are not."

"Sounds great," Mon said as a plan formed in his mind.

"Well, okay then," Kara said surprised at the lack of resistance from Mon.

* * *

Before Kara's time jump, Mon got dressed in his Insane armor and activated the time machine. He inputted a random date in 2020 into the machine. Suddenly, he was gone in a flash of light and then reappeared in a torn and bloody uniform. Pleased he had turned Earth into his own Insane version, he took a shower, got dressed, and had dinner with the rest of the family. To his dismay, the Earth in 3024 looked exactly the same as before. Nothing he had done in the past had any impact on the future.

"Something wrong?" Kara asked him.

"No, I just hope you miss me when you go," Mon said with false sincerity.

"Of course I will," Kara smiled back at him.

For a week, Mon kept his mouth shut and then saw her enter the time machine with Brainiac 5. They inputted 2017 into the machine. "I'll be back in a flash," Kara assured him.

Mon nodded and then she was gone. Instantly, Mon experienced new memories of his trip to 2020. Instead of bringing about an Insane revolution where he was king, he saw himself and Kara looking across from each other on the DEO skyscraper.


	173. Supergirl 3024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's daughter, Mara, finds the dream stone in the distant future. Based on WW84

**(Spoilers for WW84)**

**Themyscira**

The all-female crowd went wild as a ten-year-old girl managed to defeat the best of the best Amazonians in the Olympic Games. The Amazonian queen gave her daughter a warm smile of approval. Then, the stadium and everyone faded away to the present day. In 3024, Mara worked with a team of archaeologists to uncover Amazonian remains. They found skeletons scattered about, all-female, as well as tools, weapons, and pottery. They used sensitive brushes and lasers to get to the remains. Mara used her X-ray vision to scan the ground and came upon a bright object deep underground. She sliced into the dirt with her heat vision and then grabbed the object. It was a giant crystal with a Latin inscription on it.

"You've found something," a Brainiac 5 drone asked her.

"Translate it for me," she requested.

"It's a wishing stone. Whoever touches the stone is granted one great wish," he said.

"A good luck charm?" Mara wondered.

"Perhaps. It's giving off an unusual energy signature. I advise we take it back to the capital," Brainiac 5 said.

* * *

**New Metropolis**

In the global capital, Mara landed near the Hall of Justice. She walked by the tall statue of Alex Danvers and entered the hall with her ID card. She was met with her twin brother, Kon, as she did. "What do you got there?" Kon asked curiously.

"If it's a fake, it won't interest you. If it's real, you should never be allowed to use it," Mara said vaguely.

"That sounds like a challenge," Kon smirked.

Mara gave him a look to back off. "This is my area, not yours."

The two of them entered a circular hall room with a roundtable. Brainiac 5, Mon, and Irma aka Saturn Girl were already present. "In the ruins of Themyscira, I found an artifact crystal. It bears an inscription in Latin that it has the power to grant wishes," Mara reported.

"I already attempted to test the object with a wish but it failed. It would appear the one making the wish needs to be biological," Brainiac 5 said.

"Or have a soul," Mon mocked.

"If true, this is incredibly dangerous. Stones such as these are known to take something in return," Irma warned.

"It shall remain in my custody for study and then placed in the vault," Mara said.

"Let me take a look at it," Mon said taking the stone from her. He looked it over, made a secret wish in his head, and then gave it to Kon. He also made a secret wish and handed it back to Mara. "How much do you think it's worth?" Kon asked Brainiac 5.

"Assuming it doesn't have magical properties, 75 billion dollars," Brainiac 5 said.

"We really need to get inflation under control," Irma brought up.

"I say, the more dollars the better!" Mon said tapping the table with his goblet. Kon seconded him.

"The enormous tax cuts along with the massive budget deficits have made that task a little difficult," Brainiac 5 said dryly to Irma.

"Irma, wish for infinite gold," Mon suggested.

"Please don't," Brainiac 5 said responsibly.

Bouncing Boy came in randomly and overheard the conversation. "I wish for a fried chicken bucket," he said while touching the stone. Immediately, a delivery man came in with a bucket of fried chicken for him.

"That's what you wished for? You fat fuck," Mon shook his head dismayed.

"That is all I have to report," Mara said placing the stone in a case away from the others.

"It's good," Bouncing Boy said as he inhaled the fried chicken.

* * *

That night, there was a ball in New Metropolis. Mon and Kon arrived in ceremonial Jin-Saiyan armor and capes, Mara was in a simple black dress, and Brainiac 5 was in a tuxedo. For the most part, Brainiac 5 and Mara interacted with the guests of extremely wealthy humans and alien allies. While Kara Zor-El was technically the Empress of the Galatic Federation, the power behind the throne was these two.

Mon looked around as he drank a glass of whiskey. Every so often a woman would flirt with him which greatly flattered him. "Mon, stop!" Irma told him.

"Irma, you're hot, smart, and decently powerful but don't tell me what to do," Mon told her off.

"I wish we could go to your place and make love all night long," Irma said in Jin-Saiyan.

Mon gave her a spooked look. "Kara?" he wondered.

Irma nodded and the two kissed in the crowded ballroom creating a minor controversy. "Let's get out of here," Mon said and then instantly transported them both away.

* * *

In the royal palace, Mon aggressively made love to Kara creating all sorts of bruises all over her body, pulled out some of her hair, and overwhelmed her senses. Somehow, someway, Kara's consciousness was in Irma's body through the wishing stone. "I am so sore, right now," Kara admitted.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mon asked curiously.

"I was in the past. I got to tell you. Irma's clothes are not comfortable. I'm glad you took them off as soon as we got here," Kara smiled.

"It was my pleasure but how do you feel, right now?" Mon asked.

"A little backward, to be honest. I don't have my powers or strength now. I'm going to need you to protect me until we figure this out," Kara said.

"Of course...for a price," Mon kissed her implying sexual favors.

* * *

In her archaeology office, Mara looked over the stone. Brainiac 5 was with her curious as to what she would do with it. "What will you wish for?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I wish...to be the dream stone," Mara said. Immediately, the wind picked up in the office and the stone dissolved in her hands. "Start bringing in people to make wishes."

"How will you be able to control what they wish for?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I won't. You will," Mara replied.

* * *

Kon woke up the next morning feeling good about himself. He went to his mirror and found himself sporting an impressive beard. "Fuck, yeah," he said pleased. Soon thereafter, Kon went to his dome-structured gym. He turned on the gravity machine at 300x Earth gravity. As he felt the incredible gravity, he went Super Insane and then let loose as he ascended to Super Insane 2 for the first time. Feeling good, he increased the gravity level to 500x Earth gravity. Sweating but still standing, Kon grinned insanely.

"I have finally surpassed my father," he realized.

* * *

At the White House, Mara took control of the country. She brought in mind-controlled citizens into the Oval Office and started making wishes. In quick succession, Mara cleaned up the environment, reduced inflation, created grand cities from her own design, improved infrastructure across the planet, increased crop yields, and built Christian churches of her design all over the world.

In return, Mara took very small concessions from each citizen. After a session, Mara was bleeding from her nose, eyes, and ears. "This dream stone is taking a toll on you," Brainiac 5 noted.

"I have to keep going. The next citizen will wish my health back," she ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara had fun going through Irma's closet and trying out her outfits. Mon gave a thumbs up or down on each of the outfits. "These Titans have the weirdest fashion. It's a good thing I put everyone in uniforms," Kara smiled.

"Now that I think about it, I've never seen Irma out of uniform," Mon recalled.

"So, what should I try on next?" Kara asked.

"Let's get into her lingerie collection," Mon smirked.

* * *

**New Jerusalem**

In the reestablished Holy Temple of New Jerusalem, Brainiac 5 was present in his papal garments and pope hat. Thousands from all over came to see the coronation. Mara had just declared herself holy queen of the Galactic Federation officially challenging her father's authority as patriarch. Mara was dressed in pure white and took a knee before Brainiac 5.

"Are you willing to take the oath?" he asked her.

"I am," she replied.

"Will you maintain and preserve the empire?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I will," Mara replied.

"I anoint your hands, your heart, and your mind, amen," Brainiac 5 said as he anointed her with holy oil. "All hail, Queen Mara."

The crowd repeated, "All hail, Queen Mara," and took a knee before her.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"We shall use Myriad to take control of the population and compel them to wish whatever I want. Through me, I will convert and sanctify the universe," Mara said ambitiously.

"It shall be done," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

**Titan Prime**

At the same time, Mon instantly took Kara to Titan Prime. "I want to marry this bitch," Mon said to the clerk.

"Aren't you already married, Prince Mon-El?" the clerk asked.

"I already divorced Kara's ass. I'm good to go," Mon assured him.

"Very well," the clerk said signing all the paperwork. "Congratulations, Prince Mon-El, you are now co-heir to the Titan Empire."

"That's what I'm talking about," Mon grinned.

"Take me to some romantic place with waterfalls and shit," Kara demanded.

"As you wish, my lovely new wife," Mon said taking her away.

* * *

The two instantly appeared at a large waterfall. Nearby were shops and hotels for tourists. The Titans walked by them giving curious waves to Kara believing she was Princess Irma. Occasionally, a couple holding hands walked by them. "Hey, they're holding hands. Maybe we should, too?" Kara suggested.

"The Insane don't hold hands," Mon immediately rejected.

Kara then noticed a Titan boy balancing on a railing overlooking the falls. "Kid, be careful. Don't do that," she said half-heartedly. The kid then fell off the railing to his death below. "Shit," Kara realized and then aimed her hand at the falling boy.

"Save him, Saturn Girl!" several in the crowd said at once.

"I got this, just shut the fuck up," Kara said as she focused on Irma's powers. She connected with the boy and telekinetically brought him back up. "There you go," Kara said as she got the boy back on solid ground.

"Again, again!" the boy requested.

"God damn, kid. What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Kara scolded.

The rest of the crowd simply stared at their foul-mouthed princess. "I mean...one ride per customer," Kara said sheepishly sending the kid back to his mother. Kara then snapped her head around as she saw a cruller stand.

"Already got you some," Mon said giving her a few.

"You stayed in line for crullers while that kid fell to his death?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I knew you could handle it," Mon lied.

"It's just a little strange that whenever I'm in a crisis...you disappear," Kara said annoyed.

"Golly," Mon mocked.

"What do you have to say about that?" Kara asked accusingly.

"I need a drink," Mon said walking over to the bar.

"Typical," Kara rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Earth**

Mara turned Mars into a Star-Killer base placing a planet-destroying weapon in Valles Marineris' canyon. She created a fleet of ten-thousand Star Destroyers with a sixty-kilometer wide Super-Star Destroyer as its flagship. She wished for all the ships to instantly have crews and officers. The rows of Star Destroyers went beyond the horizon in every direction in the atmosphere.

"The navigational tower is not yet configured for so many ships," Brainiac 5 warned her.

"I assume the captains of each ship know where up is," Mara rolled her eyes.

"Very well. Where shall they be headed?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I want the Word of God to be spread to every planet in the galaxy," Mara said.

"Why do you need a fleet for that?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Planetary leaderships that do not give their people the chance to hear the Word of God shall be toppled with minimal casualties," Mara ordered.

"Only I can authorize a crusade, my queen," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

There was an awkward silence between them. "And I shall," Brainiac 5 assured her.

* * *

**Titan Prime**

On Titan, Kara and Mon had dinner together at the palace they had just legally sacked. "Cheers," they said together as they drank champagne.

"It must be tough being Irma," Mon remarked.

"Actually, I think I like it. If it weren't for her, I'd never been able to legally conquer the Titan Empire so quickly," Kara mused.

"Having your spirit in Irma's body is a little confusing," Mon admitted.

"Not for me it isn't. For the first time in my life, everything seems clear," Kara smiled.

"I'm going to get myself into something more comfortable," Mon told her. "I mean, I'm going to get naked."

"I want you to impregnate me and wipe my memory of it so I have to guess who the father is the way Clark did to Lois," Kara requested.

"Well, okay then," Mon agreed.

* * *

On Earth, Mara had a citizen wish her the ability to project her image to every world in the galaxy and be understood by every language. "I am Queen Mara-El, your new ruler. Yes, today begins a new order. Your planets, your possessions, your very lives will be gladly given in tribute to me. In return for your obedience, you will enjoy my generous protection."

On Mars, Kon-El made a speech to a Green Martian army in formation. "Today is the end of the Titan Empire. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment, in a system far from here, the Titan Empire lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome White Martian resistance. This fair machine which you so generously hosted, upon which we stand, will bring an end to their senate, their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow before the Galactic Federation and will remember this as the **LAST** **DAY OF THE TITAN EMPIRE!** " Kon said to them.

The Green Martians raised their fists in agreement. **"FIRE!"** Kon ordered.

A red beam from the planet itself went through the cannon divided into several beams, went into hyperspace, and then hit the Titan solar system annihilating all inhabited planets instantly along with their orbiting fleet.

Mara watched the red beam from her flagship and then turned to Brainiac 5. "I require confession," she said to him.

"Of course," he said taking her to the ship's chapel.

* * *

Mon and Kara instantly appeared inside Mara's flagship and started kicking ass on the human defenders. They had narrowly escaped the system's destruction and were particularly pissed to have their kids ruin their Titan takeover. The troopers fired on them with laser rifles with little effect. Mon absorbed the hits and began beating them down one-by-one with punches and kicks. Kara telekinetically threw troopers around the corridors slamming into the walls. The troopers then fired on them with shoulder laser cannons and automatic laser rifles. Mon took quite a few hits damaging his armor and causing him to bleed. He still managed to overpower them blasting their weapons to scrap.

The two then blasted through the doors to get into the throne room where they found Kon on the throne. "I surrender," Kon said taking a knee before them.

"You're not in charge. Where's Mara?" Mon demanded.

"I can't let you stop her. You're not the only that has something to lose. Turns out wishing to be a bad-ass came with some surprises," Kon said as he ascended to Super Insane 2.

Kon rushed Mon and threw him against the wall. Kon then charged him again for a slam. Mon powered up an aura to block him, but he easily got through it and placed Mon in a wrestling hold. "You have no idea what the fuck you're doing," Mon told him.

"Oh, I can't possibly understand? I'm too young, too immature, too Kryptonian for you?" Kon spat.

"No shit," Mon agreed.

Kon threw Mon across the room and fired on him. Mon fired back with the two beams meeting in the middle. "Well, I'm handling Super Insane 2 beautifully," Kon smiled. "And I'm not giving it back," he said as he quickly overpowered Mon.

Mon was thrown to the floor burned and dumbfounded unable to even transform. Kara summoned debris in the room and threw it at Kon. He merely blasted it away as it came towards him. He quickly backhanded her to the floor before she could even react. "You two couldn't stop me even if you tried. You two have always had all the power. Now, it's my turn," Kon said to them.

"Mara is only using you for your power. When she's done with you, she'll throw you away. You know it's true," Mon said to him.

"What is it costing you, Kon?" Kara added.

"Say what?" Kon asked confused.

"You may be strong but what have you lost, Kon? Where's your warmth, your compassion, your innocence?" Kara asked him.

"You fucking serious? I am an Insane warrior like my father before me. The bigger question is what is it costing you? Look how weak you have become. That's right. I said it. Get used to it," Kon rebuked her.

Mon sped over to Kara and used instant transmission to have them both disappear.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

Mon and Kara instantly appeared near the Fortress of Solitude. "What the?" Mon wondered as the fortress had been moved slightly from its original location. The fortress immediately fired on them with laser fire. Mon and Kara worked to create an energy forcefield that overwhelmed the fortress' defenses. Kon landed ready to kick ass. He rushed Mon and punched him into the Arctic Ocean.

Kara ran around the fortress corners and walls to evade Kon as he came after her. Kon eventually caught up with her and kicked her to the ice. Kara created a force-field around her only to have Kon hammer away at it with punches and kicks. Kara's shield dropped as she was overwhelmed. "Kon, listen to me. Nothing good comes from power unearned."

"Do you listen to yourself?" Kon scoffed.

"That's why I'm warning you, Kon. For a long time, I took my power for granted and let it get to my head because I did nothing to earn it. I just slept near the sun. You don't want to be the way I was at your age," Kara told him.

"Even now, you're still patronizing me," Kon sneered as he formed an energy orb on his palm.

Mon suddenly hit Kon away from Kara and took the fight to the air. As they punched and kick at each other, Mon's armor began to crack off and he was getting bruised up. Kon's body glowed and electrified as he beat the shit out of his father. Mon finally instantly transmitted them both into a vault filled with Kryptonite bars. "Oh, fuck," Kon realized as he lost power and began to die.

"Renounce your wish...or die," Mon ordered him.

"Never!" Kon said immaturely.

"Fine, fuck it," Mon said unaffected by the green radiation.

Kon hissed painfully and then began to cry. "I...renounce my wish," he said finally.

* * *

Mon came back to the fortress alone looking like a bloody mess. "Kon?" Kara asked.

"He'll live," Mon said vaguely.

"You got a plan for what's next?" Kara asked.

Mon handed her a green kryptonite lightsaber. "Hopefully this will do the trick."

The two entered inside and found Mara on a throne of crystal swords. She had her eyes closed in deep meditation as she connected to all living beings in the galaxy to give her more wishes connecting with them all through particle beams. She wore golden armor that covered her body. "Long have I waited for this moment," Mara said to them.

"Get real, you're only seven," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I never wanted you dead. I wanted you here to see what I have done for the galaxy, the universe," Mara said to them.

"We're very proud of you, sweetie," Kara mocked.

"It is my destiny to rule. It is in my blood, both Kryptonian and Jin-Saiyan together. Your hatred, your anger, makes you unworthy to rule," Mara said to them.

"Mara, we're your family," Kara beseeched her.

"My cause is beyond myself, family, and all other attachments. I will evangelize and purify the galaxy to God. All that stands in my way will disappear into dust," Mara said.

The fortress ceiling opened up allowing them to see a large fleet of ships from all over the galaxy descending upon the supposedly defenseless Earth. "They don't have long," Mara mused as more-and-more ships entered the sector.

"Mara, what good is having the whole universe if you lose your own soul?" Kara asked.

"I can receive absolution at any time," Mara pointed out.

"No, Mara. To have absolution, you must repent and renounce your power," Kara insisted.

"But Barney assured me," Mara said shakily.

"Even he...can be wrong," Kara told her. "It's not between him and you, but God and you."

"One soul damned is better than the universe being damned," Mara concluded.

"Shit," Kara realized she had been stumped.

"Alright, this bullshit ends now," Mon said activating his green Kryptonite lightsaber. Kara did as well. Mara quickly suspended them both with wished telekinetic powers. She placed her hand on the green blades demonstrating how harmless they were to her.

"I had people wish early on for me to have Kryptonite immunity, complete invulnerability, and powers beyond imagination," she said to them. She proceeded to suck the lifeforce out of both of them to give her perfect health. The opposition fleet then became whole above Earth's sky. Mara fired space lightning into the sky destroying the entire fleet and turning it into dust. Thousands of ships and millions of service members were wiped out in an instant.

Mara then turned to Mon and Kara on the floor. Mon struggled to get back to his feet. "There's no way to beat me, father. I have thought of everything you could possibly think of. With your own selfish wish, you have become drained of your power. You are a blood-thirsty killer with no morals or beliefs. You don't think twice to have Irma's body possessed and used for your own purposes. You don't even care if her body is in danger," Mara accused.

"I don't need to be righteous to defeat you," Mon told her off.

Mara zapped Mon with lightning burning his body, boiling his blood, and causing his skeleton to glow. "Fuck," Mon hissed in pain as he took a knee. "All the powers of the universe are in me," Mara said drunk with power.

Mon sighed realizing he had been beaten and that there was no possible way to win. "I renounce my wish."

* * *

**Fall 2019 Season -Metropolis**

At the DEO, Supergirl came up to Brainiac 5. "I had the weirdest out-of-body experience ever. My mind possessed Saturn Girl for a few days."

"I would lay off the drugs," Brainiac 5 advised.

"I'm being totally serious. Mara finds this wishing stone in 3024 and takes over the galaxy in a religious crusade," Kara detailed.

"And the problem is?" Brainiac 5 wondered.

"Look, you're all about preserving and studying life, right? I mean, you don't really give a shit about the faith really," Kara pointed out.

"I'm listening," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"You need to keep Mara from finding that stone on Themyscira," Kara said.

"So I can use it for my own purposes?" Brainiac 5 assumed.

"Shit," Kara realized her mistake.

"Do not worry. The stone shall remain hidden. It has always been my mission to seek knowledge, not to necessarily attain it all," Brainiac 5 said.

"Also, we need to work on some new bylaws for the confession sacrament," Kara brought up.

"You mean the sacrament you never utilize," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Fuck you, Barney. I talk directly to God about all my sins," Kara said defensively.

"Sure you do," Brainiac 5 doubted. "I will make the proper adjustments. In return, you will give me all your wonderful memories."

* * *

**3024**

On the island of Themyscira, Mara, Brainiac 5, and a crew went looking for artifacts. Brainiac 5 went over to the spot where the wishing stone was present and dug it out placing it in his pocket. "Okay, I'm done here," Mara said sweaty and dirty from the effort. "You find anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Rumor has it that the Ark of the Covenant is in Ethiopia. Let's go there next," Mara said enthusiastically.

"A most excellent suggestion," Brainiac 5 said walking off with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some issues I wanted to go over in WW84 that I wasn't able to articulate in the Wondergirl 1984 chapter. There are some striking similarities between Superman II and WW84 that I wanted to use. The main was to address the controversy between WW and Steve on the body possession and Maxwell Lord being defeated due to his own lack of imagination and general stupidity. For some time, Kon has been the black sheep of the family so I felt it was necessary to give Mara some personality flaws of her own to balance it out that were still consistent with her character. I want to be clear that Mon and Kara's behavior with Irma's body is extremely inappropriate and criminal but is presented in this chapter to parody WW84. Also, because of the timeline collapse, the event ultimately didn't happen anyway. I wasn't able to make fun of the awful love triangle in SG Season 3 so I like to make future chapters about Saturn Girl to make up for it. What I love about Brainiac 5 is that he's always willing to adapt and change to make a better future. He's always willing to listen when people tell him things.


	174. It's a Super Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mxyzptlk returns to give Kara the chance to redo her relationship with Lena. Meanwhile, Alex is also given the chance to see how her life would turn out if Kara had never come to Earth.

Alex looked over the ruined DEO seeing her men in pieces all around her. Except, they were all drones with exposed mechanical parts. "All drones," she realized. "Every single one of them."

"How do you like that?" Mon antagonized an annoyed Brainiac 5.

"How very counterproductive of you. It will take some time to replace them all," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist," Mon said giving Brainiac 5 a pat on the back.

Supergirl then dropped down into the DEO and eyed Mon. Before any explanations could be given, Karina blasted Mon with heat vision. Mon put up his hands and was blasted out of the building. Glass and concrete debris rained down on the streets below as Mon was forced out. Mon immediately went Super Insane midair only for Karina to chop his shoulder down to the pavement. Mon impacted the pavement hard creating a crater around him. Cars near him were flung aside upon impact.

Karina gracefully dropped down and sped towards Mon. She cocked her left arm back for a lethal strike. Mon eyed Karina's bangs, left-handedness, and her pants with suspicion. He then noticed the scar near her left eyebrow was gone. Within a fraction of a second, he could tell there was something wrong with her. Karina tore up the asphalt as she flew straight at him. Mon suddenly disappeared before Karina's punch could land. The windows of the skyscrapers shattered, cars tumbled forward, and everything not rooted down went flying from the force of the punch. Karina looked around confused as Mon disappeared. Mon then reappeared behind her, grabbed her shoulder, and teleported them both to Saturn's moon, Titan.

Karina looked around unable to comprehend what had just happened. Mon distanced himself from her and then teleported back to Earth leaving her behind. Mon then reappeared on the helipad on the roof of the DEO skyscraper. Mon powered down returning to his normal form and waited for the real Supergirl to show up. It didn't take long for Supergirl to land on the other side of the helipad. Kara cautiously scanned Mon but her X-ray vision was blocked by the lead in his suit.

"It's him, it's Mon-El," Brainiac 5 radioed her.

There was a long awkward pause between them. "So, what the hell are you doing here?" Kara demanded.

"Is that any way to talk to your prince?" Mon asked dismayed.

"It's how I talk to someone that has no business in this time," Kara said crossly. "I came alone for your protection."

"What a fucked-up thing to say to me. How dare you insult my Insane pride," Mon said pissed-off.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here, Mon?" Kara questioned.

"The same could be said of you. You were supposed to pick up Alex and come back. And yet, after three years, you're still here," Mon pointed out. "I simply inputted 2020 thinking you would already be gone."

"So, you could conquer this world in your own image?" Kara figured.

"Yes," Mon confirmed with an insane smile. "But it would appear not only are you still here but you've created a clone of yourself. Still repeating the same old mistakes, I see."

"Where did you send her?" Kara demanded.

"Just Titan. If she has your speed, it should take her an hour to get back," Mon said dismissively.

"In the future, I would have appeared to have disappeared and reappeared instantly from your perspective. So, when did you go back?" Kara asked.

"A week before you planned to," Mon said simply.

"So, you went to the past, did your thing, came back, and kept your mouth shut for a week?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Apparently I did," Mon smirked.

Brainiac 5 casually walked onto the roof and eyed them both forming a triangle between them on the helipad. "It's critical that you go back to the future and tell no one of your trips. Anything you say could jeopardize Kara's trip creating a time paradox that will erase this timeline."

"So, I have leverage is what you're saying?" Mon smiled insanely. "If I die in this time, Kara won't go back in time in the future erasing this timeline. Or I could simply go back and tell her not to. So many infinite ways I could fuck up this timeline and erase all of your good work."

"You bastard, you will not undo everything I have done here. I am this close to completing our objective here," Kara said angrily.

"Calm your tits. All I ask is for a little respect, a little compensation," Mon assured her.

"You're going back, right now," Kara ordered.

"Yeah, fuck that. I'm here to slay the Anti-Monitor," Mon refused.

"I already took care of him," Kara informed him.

"You bitch," Mon glared at her. "Well, I could always tangle with you and your clone at the same time."

"You'll be dead twice as fast fighting the two of us," Kara said obviously.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Mon smirked.

Kara walked up to Mon so that they were within arm's reach. "You leave my clone alone. All you need is me."

"Prove it," Mon said skeptically.

Kara gave Mon a thirsty expression as three years of pent-up sexual frustration was about to burst. She cautiously touched his face still not believing he was in front of her. Realizing he was real and not a hallucination, she kissed him passionately. Brainiac 5 activated his cloak disappearing from the helipad. News network helicopters hovered over the roof taking pictures and video of Mon and Supergirl kissing.

At this point, Kara didn't give a damn that she was ruining her own narrative. All she cared about was that Mon was with her once more. "Take me to the fortress and love me...until I can no longer walk," she ordered.

"As you wish, my lady," Mon said clutching her tightly and then the two disappeared off the helipad.

* * *

At the Fortress of Solitude, Mon and Kara were naked under the sheets in Kal-El's bed. "Wow, you did not disappoint," Kara said lovingly to him.

"Did you really stay faithful?" Mon asked her.

"I had scores of girls but not one man just as we agreed upon," Kara assured him.

"Nice," Mon smiled.

"Room for one more?" a strange fifth-dimensional being interrupted them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mon asked.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk at your service," he said giving a little bow.

Kara got out of bed wrapping herself in the sheets. "I exiled your ass three years ago."

"That was a different Mr. Mxyzptlk. We are an entire race of fifth-dimensional beings that govern the multiverse. Rest assured, I am not here to ask for your hand," Mr. Mxyzptlk explained.

"Yeah, bullshit. You can change your appearance," Mon doubted.

"Shall we cross swords, Sir?" Mr. Mxyzptlk asked him as Mon walked up to him completely naked.

"Ready when you are, imp," Mon antagonized.

"Let's not fight. I just got him back," Kara interrupted. "So...how can I help you?"

"I'm here to help you as recompense for the wrong the other Mr. Mxyzptlk did to you," he said.

"I don't need your help. I can have whatever I want in this universe," Kara said arrogantly.

"Yes, but I can help you repair your friendship with Lena. How about that?" Mr. Mxyzptlk brought up.

"If only I gave a shit about such things," Kara said dismissively.

Mr. Mxyzptlk then activated the large TV screen showing Lena and Kara's confrontation. "Your best friend thinks of you as your enemy and the worst part is that it's your fault. You hid the truth from her. You had her find out from that sadist, Lex. And now, she's capable of anything."

"What's your point?" Kara asked unconcernedly.

"My point is that I am offering you a do-over. I can send you back in time. Wouldn't you like to tell her you're Supergirl on your own terms? Wouldn't you like to see what the world would look like if you controlled the narrative?" he asked.

"I can have Barney erase this timeline and give me a do-over if I wanted to. The fact is, I've found this Lena episode very entertaining. So, I respectfully refuse your generous offer," Kara told him off.

"Free will: It is a bitch," Mr. Mxyzptlk sighed and then disappeared.

* * *

Kara and Mon came back to the apartment fully dressed in casual clothes. "What if I did take him up on his offer?" Kara asked.

"Changing history to save a friendship that never existed? Even for you, that's bat-shit insane," Mon smirked.

"What if instead of changing history, I just see what it would be like? Like a movie?" Kara said wide-eyed. "Alright, asshole, you can come out of my fridge."

Mr. Mxyzptlk awkwardly emerged from the fridge. "Thank you for changing your mind. It got cold in there."

"Look, I'm willing to do this trial run but if things get fucked side-wise, you're returning everything back to before," Kara ordered.

"I am court-ordered to do so by the Continuum," Mr. Mxyzptlk assured her.

"Right," Kara doubted.

"It's better if it's just the two of us," Mr. Mxyzptlk said, eyeing Mon.

"He's coming with me. I'm not leaving him out of my sight again," Kara insisted.

"Well, okay then," Mr. Mxyzptlk allowed.

"So, how does this work?" Kara demanded.

"The three of us will go back in time, you will order the changes, and then we shall see how it ends up. If you like the result, it will become reality," Mr. Mxyzptlk explained. "So, three years of friendship, where did it all go wrong?"

"Maybe the part where I humiliated her and made her look like a total fool," Kara considered.

"Here's a good spot. How about before Mercy attacked?" Mr. Mxyzptlk suggested.

"Sure, whatever," Kara said not taking him seriously.

* * *

_The three of them observed from afar as Kara and Lena talked in her office at L Tower. "I didn't have much faith in politicians, to begin with. None of them can be trusted. Kara, are you paying attention?" Lena asked annoyed._

_"Wait...you don't trust...the government?" Kara asked dismayed._

_"Don't be so scandalized, Kara. You know how cynical I can be," Lena reminded her. "Is everything okay?"_

_"They got my order wrong," Kara frowned as she looked inside her Big Burger bag. "Do you ever think that you're cynical only because the world has made you so? I mean, everyone in your life has taken a giant shit on you. Your mother, your brother, and even...me," Kara admitted._

_"What are you talking about?" Lena asked confused._

_"I'm not who you think I am," Kara began._

_"A prize-winning journalist?" Lena wondered._

_"No, I am definitely that," Kara smiled. "Lena, I'm Supergirl."_

_"Get the fuck out of here," Lena scoffed._

_Kara took off her glasses. "Well, I tried."_

_"Wait...are you for real?" Lena wondered._

_"I didn't want to deceive you...for this long. I just wanted to keep it going a few more years for funsies," Kara admitted._

_"Prove it," Lena demanded._

_Kara sighed and then, in a flash, appeared in her Supergirl uniform. "Satisfied?"_

_"Holy shit. How could I have not realized it? You two look and sound exactly alike," Lena said stunned._

_"Well...no shit," Kara said obviously. "But there's more to this tale, Lena."_

_"More secrets?" Lena asked hurt and confused._

_"Yes. The truth is, I want more...and I shouldn't. I'm not the superhero I'm supposed to be. I want to be more...than just friends with you, Lena. Ever since I've met you, I can't stop thinking about you. You're smart, ambitious, kind, and beautiful. I knew that if I told you my secret, you would never want to be with me," Kara said getting close to her._

_"You really mean that?" Lena doubted._

_"I do," Kara nodded._

_"I have to admit that when I was in college I was with both men and women. I did some crazy shit back then. But what you're proposing is not completely out of the question," Lena allowed._

_"It's not?" Kara asked hopefully._

_"Not at all. I mean, it would have to be secret, of course," Lena said._

_"Of course," Kara agreed._

_"But imagine what we could do together with my wealth and connections and your power. We could change the world," Lena said excitedly._

_"This isn't a political ploy, Lena. I care deeply for you, and I...love you," Kara admitted._

_"I love you, too," Lena admitted._

_Kara and Lena then kissed, cautiously at first, and then more passionately. "Wow," Kara said amazed._

_"Meet me at my place, tonight," Lena said absolutely smitten._

_"I'll be there," Kara nodded._

Kara, Mon, and Mr. Mxyzptlk were present in the room watching the scene unfold. "Well, that definitely went differently," Mr. Mxyzptlk noticed.

"That was so hawt," Mon said as he ate popcorn.

"Let's see where this goes," Kara grinned.

Mon nodded and applauded as he saw a very tasteful sex scene between Kara and Lena at her apartment. "I hope you're enjoying yourself," Kara scowled.

"This is so much better than porn. It's like I am in the show itself," Mon said.

"I will say, Lena does have technique, God damn," Kara remarked. "I never thought I would be the femme in this relationship."

"We can try to change the dynamic if you wish," Mr. Mxyzptlk offered.

"No, let's not fuck up a good thing," Kara rejected.

_Kara suddenly climaxed in a scream that blasted out the windows. "So, sorry," she said sheepishly to Lena._

_"No, I figured this would happen. That's why I brought ear protection," Lena smiled._

_"It's like we know each others' thoughts," Kara said as she passionately kissed Lena._

_What followed was a chain of events as Lena and Supergirl eventually went public as a Lesbian duo, Lillian was thrown in prison, and Kara got the Rao cult she always wanted. At Lillian's trial, her defense attorney questioned Lena on the stand._

_"What is Supergirl's real name?" he asked her._

_"Kara Zor-El," Lena said obviously._

_"I mean, her human alias," the defense attorney clarified._

_"Your Honor, relevance. The witness has answered the question," the prosecutor interrupted._

_"Sustained," the judge agreed._

_"Citizens have the right to know the identity of the officer that arrests them. If Supergirl is going to act as judge and jury, we should know her name as well," the defense attorney argued._

_"Objection, Supergirl is not an officer of the law. She committed a citizen's arrest," the prosecutor pointed out._

_"Sustained," the judge nodded._

_"But is Supergirl even a citizen? How can we know for sure without knowing her human alias," the defense attorney argued._

_"Objection, any person, citizen or otherwise, can make a citizen's arrest," the prosecutor said obviously._

_"Sustained," the judge said bored._

_"Did Kara Danvers make the arrest on my client, Lillian Luthor?" the defense attorney asked directly._

_"I invoke spousal immunity," Lena said smugly and then gave Kara a wink._

_"Well...shit," the defense attorney realized._

_After the trial, the cult of Rao spread quickly. Ben Lockwood's impressionable father, wife, and son converted their steel mill into a Church of Rao and then leaped off the roof believing Supergirl would save them. When they all died horribly, Ben was understandably pissed-off and vowed revenge._

"Okay, let's have me not go through with the Rao cult thing," Kara said to Mr. Mxyzptlk.

"I'll remind you that you made millions off that fake Rao Bible you wrote," Mr. Mxyzptlk pointed out.

Kara gave him an uncertain look and then looked to Mon for guidance. He merely shrugged. "Fuck. Just...cancel the Rao cult part," she said finally.

_Kara addressed a large Evangelical Church gathering with Joel Osteen. "I'm here today to denounce the cult of Rao. It's a fake religion invented by some crazy psychopath. I'm here to affirm my faith in our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. It is due to him that I have a shit-ton of money and power. And while I am in a sinful gay relationship, I know that I am saved because I have faith," Kara said to the cheering crowd._

"Alright, that fixed that nonsense," Kara said pleased.

"Oh really?" Mr. Mxyzptlk scoffed.

_Kara and Lena argued at her apartment. "How could you do that me? You called our relationship sinful in front of thousands of people and on national television," Lena raged._

_"It's not the first time I embarrassed you. It won't be the last," Kara rolled her eyes._

_"You're going to make a press release that what we have is good, wholesome, and virtuous," Lena demanded._

_"Yeah, that would mean I was wrong the first time. I'm just not the type to admit I'm wrong...like ever," Kara refused._

_"If you don't do it, I'll expose your secret identity to the world," Lena threatened._

_"Okay, now you're acting like a crazy bitch. Let's dial it down," Kara said dismissively._

_"I'm serious," Lena said angrily._

_"No, you're not. You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said walking towards the balcony._

_"If you leave, you'll regret it," Lena promised._

_Kara scoffed at her and flew off. Soon thereafter, Lena leaked Supergirl's identity to Lex's former associates Mercy and Otis Graves. They targeted all of Kara's friends one-by-one until they were all killed off: Cat, James, Winn, Nia, Kelly, and Alex were all killed. Finally, Kara's apartment was hit by a terrorist attack completely destroying it._

"This is some bullshit," Kara said angrily as she saw the images.

_"People of Metropolis, I regret to inform you that the terrorist known as Supergirl is at large. Hope robots have been sent out for your protection. Please report to them any and all suspicious activity and remember, my goal is, as it always has been, to protect you from harm," Lena said on national TV wearing an obviously evil black outfit._

_Kara flew over to L Tower to confront Lena. "I just want to talk," she lied._

_"That's rich. Where were you when Lex blew my helicopter out of the sky. Where were you when my mother experimented on me instead of healing me? Where were you when the world fell to chaos?" Lena accused._

_"Entitled much? I don't owe this world a damn thing. I'm sorry what happened to you but shit happens. If I was any other person, you would already be dead ten times over," Kara said dismissively._

_Lena fired a Kryptonite beam at Kara from her chest. Kara blocked the beam with her hand, walked over to Lena, and then snapped her neck. Kara then morphed into Brainiac 5. The real Supergirl then emerged from the shadows. "You broke my girlfriend," Kara said displeased._

_"You can acquire another one," Brainiac 5 said dismissively._

_"Can you imagine if you had actually turned on me?" Kara asked him._

_"Impossible. Vindicators forever," Brainiac 5 pledged._

_"Well, this timeline is fucked," Kara frowned._

_"I will make the transmission to restart the timeline," Brainiac 5 assured her._

* * *

Mr. Mxyzptlk then snapped his fingers and all three of them were back in Kara's apartment. "So, another go?" he asked them.

"You know what? I've realized something. I've come to understand that lying, manipulating, humiliating, and keeping my distance from Lena this whole time is in the best interests of everyone. I'm just going to have to live with Lena being pissed at me...and learn to enjoy it I will," Kara smiled.

"And so will I," Mon said giving Kara a fist-bump.

"Thank you for freeing me of my guilt," Kara said to Mr. Mxyzptlk.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, after all," Mr. Mxyzptlk said as he gave her a wink and disappeared.

* * *

Kara dropped by Lena's apartment that night as Supergirl. "Let me guess, you're here to tell me that I should forgive you," Lena rolled her eyes. "Or maybe that I shouldn't work with my brother."

"Not this time. I recognize that I made the right call keeping you in the dark. Lena, you're a crazy bitch. You need serious help, some counseling, maybe some pills. But you're out of control and I know that now because you're not playing games with me. You actually think you can win against someone like me," Kara said.

"And as for Lex, he's on my side. I resurrected him, gave him purpose, and I'm going to make him the most successful man on this Earth. Lena, you can't win," Kara told her.

"Is that why you're here? To gloat?" Lena asked.

"I'm here because I'm done with our little game. Fuck with me and I'll destroy you," Kara threatened. Kara then flew off leaving Lena speechless and afraid.

* * *

In Alex's apartment, Mr. Mxyzptlk came before her. "Holy shit, who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?" Alex demanded taking out a pistol.

"Calm yourself, Alex. That puny weapon will have no effect on me. I am Mr. Mxyzptlk and I have come bearing a gift," he said to her.

"I've seen you before. You tried to get yourself married to Kara and were exiled," Alex recalled.

"That was merely one of us," Mr. Mxyzptlk replied.

"There are more of you?" Alex wondered.

"Indeed, an infinite number of us for an infinite number of universes. We are the Guardian Angels of the multiverse, so to speak," he said.

"Oh yeah? Where the fuck were you when the Anti-Monitor started destroying Earths?" Alex asked.

"We are not supposed to interfere in the affairs of mortals. I am quite pleased, however, that this Earth managed to survive. I have been granted permission from the Continuum to offer you an opportunity of a lifetime," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to her.

"Whatever it is, I'm not buying it," Alex said immediately.

"Let's not be so hasty. I can show you what your life would have been had Kara Zor-El never landed on your planet. Want to see what would have happened?" Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled.

"I don't live in the past," Alex shut him down.

"It's more than just a simulation. I can change the past, your reality. Just let me show you how things would have ended up for you and if you still don't like it, you don't have to buy it," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to her.

"I suppose there's no harm in taking a look," Alex said as curiosity got the better of her.

"You will not be disappointed," Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled delightedly.

* * *

Mr. Mxyzptlk took Alex to her teen years in Midvale. There, she saw herself playing catch with her father, Jeremiah. Alex eyed the scene in wonder as her father had been taken from her before this time. "With Kara not here, Jeremiah is never recruited by the DEO. Already, you get your father back," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to her.

Mr. Mxyzptlk then showed her school and pointed out several classmates Kara had killed when they had turned evil due to Kryptonite exposure. She then saw herself give Vicki a kiss in the locker room away from prying eyes. "Without Kara's interference, you two get together in high school. This is your first kiss," Mr. Mxyzptlk said to Alex.

Alex stared mesmerized as she saw her teenage self give Vicki a nervous kiss and then smile as she realized how right it felt. "Without Kara, you realize your sexuality a lot earlier and begin to explore it," Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled at the two lovebirds.

"Show me more," Alex requested of him.

* * *

Mr. Mxyzptlk then showed Alex and Vicki sharing an apartment as they went to college together at Metropolis University. Alex majored in biology and was on her way to becoming a researcher. The relationship between Alex and Vicki became more mature at this point. Alex saw herself making out with Vicki and on the verge of taking their clothes off.

"Okay, you don't need to see this is," Alex said embarrassed.

"In that case, allow me to show you this," Mr. Mxyzptlk said as time went forward. There, she saw herself in a wedding dress getting married to Vicki, also wearing a white wedding dress.

She saw her mother Eliza and even her father, Jeremiah, present at the outdoor wedding. Alex and Vicki kissed as they gave their vows. Time went forward as Alex and Vicki adopted a baby girl. Alex wiped away tears as she saw how happy and successful this version of her was.

"You became a successful bio-researcher at MU, got married, and had a family. You moved into a nice home in the suburbs and you visited your parents quite often. For human standards, you had a great life. Congratulations," Mr. Mxyzptlk complimented.

"All because Kara wasn't around," Alex said softly.

"Don't worry about Kara. It's inevitable she would eventually land on some other planet. Think of yourself for a moment. I am giving you an opportunity no else has. I can rewrite the past to make this possible. Say the word and I can make this a reality and you can wake up a married woman with a young daughter wanting your loving attention," Mr. Mxyzptlk tempted.

Alex became intoxicated by the images she was seeing. All she ever wanted out of life was within her grasp. All she had to do was say yes. "Wait...what happens when Astra and Non show up?" Alex asked him.

"Don't worry about it, Alex. Just give me the word and I'll make this your new reality," Mr. Mxyzptlk evaded.

"No, I want to know," Alex insisted

"Alex, you've won. Take your reward. It's right in front of you," Mr. Mxyzptlk pressed.

"Show me what happens after this or the deal is off," Alex threatened.

"Alright," Mr. Mxyzptlk said reluctantly.

Alex was then shown images of Astra and Non at Lord Industries. Maxwell Lord and Hank Henshaw along with the rest of the DEO were dead on the floor. "Jeremiah was never recruited into the DEO, so J'onn J'onnz was never found in Peru. Hank Henshaw came back to the DEO empty-handed," Mr. Mxyzptlk explained.

Alex didn't particularly mind Lord and Henshaw killed by the Kryptonians. "Continue," she demanded.

Mr. Mxyzptlk then showed Astra and Non successfully initiating Myriad enslaving Metropolis and then the planet to their will. "Under Myriad, war, poverty, and crime all ended. Humanity was united behind a single purpose. The environment was saved, everyone was prosperous, and there was peace," Mr. Mxyzptlk narrated.

Alex frowned not particularly liking this chain of events. "Keep going."

Mr. Mxyzptlk then showed Mon-El's spacecraft landing near Metropolis with the Insane fleet soon to follow. She saw the Insane fleet target the Myriad towers ending their influence. Immediately, there was chaos in the streets. As before, Queen Rhea murdered her husband and took command. There was a war between the Kryptonians and the Insane with Metropolis being laid waste in the fighting. Metropolis skyscrapers were shattered as Rhea achieved Super Insane three.

Superman, once a slave of Myriad, then became a slave to Rhea under the influence of Silver Kryptonite. He went on a rampage killing all of the Justice League members one-by-one until he reached Batman. There, in an epic duel, Batman slew Superman and then retreated into the shadows.

Rhea easily over-powered Astra and Non, killing them both along with the rest of the Kryptonians. She then instituted her will on Earth as the new Insane homeworld. Alex eyed Mr. Mxyzptlk suspiciously as events unfolded before her. "So, what happens next?" she scowled.

Mr. Mxyzptlk then showed the emergence of Reign, Purity, and Pestilence. Although they were weaker than Rhea, they had immortality. At Super Insane three, Rhea tore them apart, blasted them to nothing, and even attempted to confine them. Nothing worked as the three resurrected from every kill. Eventually, Rhea was worn down and infected with disease. At that point, Reign fired heat vision into her heart and then snapped her neck. Mon-El and the rest of the Insane warriors soon thereafter fell to Reign. Upon their victory, Reign, Purity, and Pestilence used their combined powers to erupt every volcano on the planet killing all life on the surface. Once they had killed everything, they left the dead Earth behind in search of a new target.

Alex glared at Mr. Mxyzptlk. "You tried to get me to agree to a reality in which everyone on Earth was killed? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What is reality but time? You had fifteen years of happiness before it all came to an end. Isn't that worth something?" Mr. Mxyzptlk said sheepishly.

"You're a bastard. You either showed me all this to doom the Earth or to make me feel like shit that happiness was always out of my grasp," Alex said pissed-off.

"I wanted to show you what you had to gain...and lose from Kara not being in your life," Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"I guess I was never meant to be happy. Well, I guess I can accept that as long as everyone else is. With or without Kara, I'm fucked either way," Alex said bitterly.

Mr. Mxyzptlk gave her a sympathetic look. "Perhaps, in this last hour, you can reconcile with Kara...for that's how long you may end up having."

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered

* * *

Mr. Mxyzptlk then took Alex to a stadium so large that it hosted an asteroid the size of Ceres inside it. However, the northern hemisphere had been shaved off making it appear as a disc. In the stands were the mightiest heroes of eight universes each with their own Mr. Mxyzptlk."It has been decreed by the Over-Monitor that the heroes of these eight universes shall face trial by combat. Only the universe that wins this Tournament of Power shall continue to exist while the other seven shall be erased forever," Mr. Mxyzptlk informed her.

"How can you do this?" Alex asked him, shocked and appalled.

"It is not my decision to make. For what it's worth, I'm rooting for you," Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled.

Alex looked upon the Over-Monitor with a horrified expression. On a grand throne was none other than Mike Pence. "Son-of-a-bitch," Alex realized.

The Grand Mxyzptlk then made himself known in front of the stoic Over-Monitor. "The great Over-Monitor has always said there are far too many universes in the cosmos which is why a Tournament of Power is to be held. Those universes defeated in the Tournament of Power are to be eliminated. The eight universes featured in this Tournament, on average, have the weakest power-level within the multiverse. The universe, regardless of their ranking presently, that wins the Tournament of Power shall be given a reprieve," Grand Mxyzptlk said to them all.

There was a commotion within the stands. "How could my universe be one of the weakest when I am in it," Kara said arrogantly.

Grand Mxyzptlk smiled at her. "Powerful, though you are, your presence only increases the power-level of your universe by an insignificant amount."

"What if I want my universe destroyed?" Sinestro asked argumentatively.

"To give you a further incentive, the winner of the Tournament of Power will be granted any wish within the power of the Over-Monitor," Grand Mxyzptlk replied. "However, should you tell anyone your wish before the tournament is over, you and your universe will be disqualified."

"This is some bullshit. Who picked these teams?" Oliver Queen demanded.

"Your Mr. Mxyzptlk selected your team," Grand Mxyzptlk replied.

"And what if we refuse to fight?" Barry asked.

"You have an hour. If there is more than one universe left standing after the hour, all remaining universes will be disqualified," Grand Mxyzptlk replied.

"You can't do this, Pence. What about the Constitution? Life, liberty, the pursuit of happiness ring a bell? You're our Vice President, for God's sake," Alex said to him.

"The Over-Monitor is in every universe taking on various forms and occupations. His allegiance is only to the multiverse," Grand Mxyzptlk explained to her.

"Ain't that a bitch," Kara smiled shaking her head.

Kara and Alex walked over to each other in the stands. "This is real, isn't it? Not some kind of joke?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I wish it were," Kara said sadly. "The Over-Monitor is dimensioned above even Mr. Mxyzptlk. I can't stop him. But I think we have a good chance of winning, maybe even 50-50."

Alex looked over her shoulder and saw Overgirl hanging out with her team. "Fuck," she said anxiously.

"Yeah," Kara grimaced.

Alex wiped away tears. "Mr. Mxyzptlk showed me what it would be like if you had never arrived on Earth. I just want you to know that no matter what, you're my sister and I love you."

Kara and Alex hugged. "When this is over, I'll make things right," Kara promised.

"When you're out there, think of everyone in our universe that depends on you," Alex said to her.

"I will," Kara said sincerely.

Grand Mxyzptlk then addressed the eight teams. "Champions, take your places."


	175. Tournament of Power I: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Over-Monitor has forced the champions of eight universes to fight each other to see which universe will be spared. With everything on the line, every hero gives their all in this battle royale.

The eight teams then instantly appeared on the disc. The surface was rocky and not perfectly smooth with occasional rock formations, craters, and cliffs. A strong force-field then materialized around the disc preventing any energy discharges from hitting those in the stands.

"The surface can withstand any attack so feel free to unleash all of your power on one another. While in this tournament, you cannot die although you may become wounded. The only way for a champion to be eliminated is to send them off the disc and past the protective force-field. But do not worry. All defeated champions will be allowed to see the tournament continue from the stands. Once a universe loses all of their champions, that universe will be eliminated," Grand Mxyzptlk said to them all.

"The tournament is a Battle Royale. You may form alliances with another universe, betray them if need be, or try any strategy that will give you victory. Remember, only one team can be left standing before time runs out," Grand Mxyzptlk further explained.

The fifty-six champions were then placed a good distance from each other. Their names were the following:

 **Earth 1:** Green Arrow, Flash, Green Lantern(John Dingle), Frost, Atom Man, White Canary, Cisco

 **Earth 9:** Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Slade

 **Earth X:** Overgirl, Zoom, Oliver Konig, Wondergirl, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Tommy Muller

 **Earth 38:** Supergirl, Mon-El, Brainiac 5, J'onn, Malefic, Dreamer, Guardian

 **Earth 96:** Superman, Green Lantern(Hal Jordan), Star-Saphire, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Superboy(Jason), Lex Luthor

 **Earth 167:** Clark Kent, Zatanna, Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Stargirl, Booster Gold

 **Earth-Black:** Black Lightning, Thunder, Lightning, War-Machine, Blade, Black Panther, Falcon

 **Earth-Marvel** : Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Dr. Strange, Scarlet Witch, Spiderman

* * *

**"Let the Tournament of Power begin!"** Grand Mxyzptlk ordered.

Kara, Mon, Brainiac 5, J'onn, Malefic, Nia, and James stayed close together in case they were suddenly attacked. Mon gave James a rehearsed handshake. "Son-of-a-bitch, how have you been?" Mon asked James.

"Well, you know, running for US Senate," James shrugged.

"You intend to rule this world," Mon realized.

"One step at a time," James smiled.

Mon then eyed Nia. "Well, hello, beautiful. Ever wanted to be a prince's concubine?"

"Nia is trans," Kara informed him.

"Whoa, transvestite, back off!" Mon backed away horrified. "Wait a second, pre-op or post-op?"

"Pre-op," Nia rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, transvestite, back off!" Mon said taking off.

"So, that's your husband? You two are truly made for each other," Nia shooked her head dismayed.

"It's just your...kind doesn't exist in Insane society or in the future for that matter," Kara explained.

"I've assisted in the slaughtering of many Whites," Malefic informed J'onn.

"It was destiny that we should be here together, brother," J'onn said clasping his arm.

"I calculate our odds of winning this tournament at 41%," Brainiac 5 said grimly.

Kara eyed Overgirl to see what she would do. Interestingly, Overgirl took a seat Indian-style and began to meditate. "Mon, have fun," Kara allowed.

"With pleasure," Mon smiled and then disappeared.

Sinestro took charge with Starfire and Atrocitus to his left and right to protect his flanks. He went straight for one of the weaker targets, Stargirl. She stared at Sinestro with a determined expression and fired her staff at him. Sinestro easily overpowered her with his yellow ring. Stargirl was dragged off the ground and then off the disc entirely. She then appeared in the stands, the first defeated champion.

Kara shook her head displeased that a blond had been defeated so early in the tournament. Mon playfully fired all along the surface of the disc scattering heroes. As he landed on the disc, he was suddenly given a bear-hug by Beast-Boy transformed as a gorilla.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Mon asked him.

"I'm taking you down with me," Beast-Boy replied, picking Mon up off the ground. He then walked over to the edge of the disc. Mon struggled against his grip as Beast-Boy was about to disqualify them both. Just as Beast-Boy jumped off the edge, Mon broke his grip and then instantly disappeared. Beast-Boy then ended up in the stands.

"Rats," he shook his head disappointed.

Booster Gold and Zatanna made their way towards Kara. "She's weak against magic. I'll cover you," Booster Gold said to her.

"Right," Zatanna agreed.

Mon suddenly appeared in front of Booster Gold and punched him hard to the gut. Zatanna blasted Mon away with her wand and then healed Booster Gold of his injury. Mon pointed his index finger at Zatanna forming energy rings around her hands to keep her from using magic. Booster Gold fired on Mon dragging him back a few steps.

"So, you like gold?" Mon smirked as he went Super Insane. Mon loaded up an attack in his hands. "Emak, Emak, Ah!" he fired on Zatanna.

Booster Gold bravely got in front of her. The beam blasted both of them off the disc and into the stands. Only then were the rings on Zatanna's hands shattered.

* * *

A sudden electrical surge hit the area where Kara's team was hanging out. James blocked the electrical charges with his shield, Nia created a force-field around her, and the two Green Martians phased. Kara quickly confronted Lightning shielding the others from the electrical discharges. Lightning let loose an electrical field around Kara but having no effect on her. Lightning then focused all of her power on Kara without result.

"My lightning is hotter than the surface of the sun. How can you remain standing?" Lightning wondered.

Kara clutched Lightning's hands allowing the electricity to flow through her. Kara smiled amused as her hair went wild from the static electricity. "The surface of the sun? Try the core and we're talking," Kara smirked.

Kara then kicked her up into the air and then used her heat vision to cast Lightning off the disc. Her electrical discharges lit up the surface of the disc as she fell out.

Kara was suddenly hit to the face knocking her a foot back. A giant green monster continued to thrash at her forcing her back a few steps with each punch. Kara leaped back getting some distance. "Hulk smash!" he said as he slammed the ground.

Kara floated off the ground as the surface collapsed under her. Hulk charged her and then punched at her missing each time. Kara dropped down and retaliated with effective punches to his midsection. Hulk became sloppy as rage consumed him. Kara continued to punch at his torso and head until Hulk backed away hurt. Kara then cocked her right hand back and punched Hulk hard to the gut dropping him. The shockwave went from one side of the disc to the other. Kara then picked Hulk above her head and then threw him off the disc. An enraged Hulk began tearing up the stands as soon as he appeared. A Mr. Mxyzptlk calmly zapped him returning him to his normal form.

Brainiac 5 calmly walked around the disc, in cloak, until he found his target. Cisco was busy firing at random champions to keep them at bay. Brainiac 5 then decloaked and opened his right arm forming it into a plasma cannon. He quickly fired on Cisco taking him off the disc. Brainiac 5 then quickly cloaked.

Kara and Mon joined up. "Having fun?" Kara asked him.

"This is the best," Mon grinned.

"We got incoming," Kara said as she saw three figures approach.

Sinestro, Star-Saphire, and Atrocitus landed and fired their rings at them. Kara and Mon fired back with their own. The beams hit in the middle. "If we take them out, we win! Don't hold back!" Sinestro told them.

"Don't tell me what to do, Sinestro," Star-Saphire shot back.

"Shut up, bitch," Atrocitus spat.

"How dare you?" Star-Saphire said outraged.

"Focus," Sinestro said to them.

"I'm done taking orders from cisgender males," Star-Saphire said annoyed.

"A what?" Atrocitus wondered.

Kara and Mon easily overpowered Sinestro, Star-Saphire, and Atrocitus blasting them off the disc and into the stands. Kara and Mon then gave each other a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was swatted to the ground by a metal wing. Falcon landed and punched James to his helmet rattling him. James pushed Falcon away with his shield. Falcon flew up into the air and the double-kicked James back to the ground. James quickly got back up and tried to punch at Falcon. An energy blast hit Falcon dropping him to the ground.

"What?" James wondered.

Nia helped James to his feet. "Let's work together on this one."

"Sounds good," James agreed.

Falcon flew towards them and did a scissor-kick sending them both to the ground. Nia sprung energy cables around Falcon to pin his wings to his side. He aggressively spun, tearing the energy cables away and then evaded Nia's fire. James then leaped off a rock formation and clutched onto Falcon's pack. The two flew erratically over the battlefield. Nia ran after the two of them as they struggled in the air. James repeatedly bashed on Falcon's pack with his shield. The two then went over the edge.

"James!" Nia said freaked out. She immediately formed an energy cable around Jame's foot and prevented him from dropping off the edge. Falcon then landed in the stands. Nia worked hard to pull James back off the edge, saving him.

"Thanks," James said appreciatively.

"Let's get away from the edge," Nia suggested taking them both away.

A green hammer suddenly came down on Nia. She formed a force-field around her just in time before she was hit. Hal slammed James away with a green fist and then formed green cables around Nia. "Nothing personal," Hal told her as he slowly dragged her ass towards the edge.

A yellow beam suddenly shattered the chains around Nia. "Sinestro? Impossible!" Hal wondered.

Brainiac 5 decloaked with a laser rifle attached to his left arm. He fired a few more yellow beams penetrating Hal's suit and forcing him off the disc. Brainiac 5 then assisted Nia off the ground. "I didn't think you cared," Nia said confused.

"I saw a tactical advantage in defeating Hal Jordan," Brainiac 5 said coldly.

Nia shook her head dismayed as Brainiac 5 then cloaked himself. It wasn't long before Nia's hands were frozen. Before she could counter, Atom Man blasted her several times sending her off the edge. Frost and Atom Man smiled giving each other high-fives at their teamwork.

Nia brooded in the stands at her failure. "Hey, you did well," Alex assured her.

"I just wish I wasn't the first one out," Nia sighed.

"But you weren't," Alex said pointing out all other champions that were knocked out before her. "You're in good company."

Nia looked at Hal Jordan, Bruce Banner, Sinestro, and others all looking pissed-off by their defeat. "Yeah," Nia smiled feeling better about herself.

* * *

As explosions rattled the surface, Superman and Red Tornado took to the air. Red Tornado twirled her hands creating a windstorm. Champions held onto the rock formations for dear life as the tornado got larger. Superman flew through the tornado and punched her to the ground. Superman then ripped off her mechanical arms disabling her.

"I'm sorry but there is no other way," Superman said to her.

"I understand," Red Tornado replied and then activated a bomb in her chest.

Superman quickly placed his hands in her chest and cupped the bomb. From everyone else's POV, it appeared Superman was going "fifth-base" with her. The bomb exploded harmlessly in his hands destroying Red Tornado's chest cavity. Superman then swiped her head off. Red Tornado's head went flying off the edge and then appeared in the stands.

Black Lightning, Black Panther, and Blade contemplated War-Machine as he dropped bombs and fired his twin Gattling guns at random champions. "While we have this time, I want to thank you for representing Black culture with strong family values and heroism. You are a pioneer in network television, my brother," T'Challa complimented.

"Thanks, man," Black Lighting smiled.

"Of course, I am the first Black superhero on the big screen," T'Challa said proudly.

"Excuse me. What the fuck did I just hear?" Blade interrupted.

"Come on, man. No one remembers you. I made over a billion dollars and got an Oscar nomination," T'Challa rolled his eyes.

"Moving the goalpost, huh? I see how it is. That's okay. There's always some mother-fucker trying to ice-skate uphill," Blade said, pissed-off.

"What does that even mean?" T'Challa wondered.

"Let's not fight. The fate of our universe depends on our Black power," Black Lightning said to them.

Blade took out his sword. "Alright then. Let's kill some pasty fuckers,"

"Is he serious?" T'Challa wondered as Blade took off.

"I never know with that guy," Black Lightning shrugged.

* * *

Raven flew up to meet War-Machine and shielded herself with black energy as she was fired upon. She then took control of his suit and dissembled it off Col. Rhodes' body. "This is some bullshit," Col. Rhodes said as he hit the ground.

Raven then crushed the War-Machine suit in a ball of metal and tossed it. Raven then took control of Col. Rhodes' body and threw him off the disc. At the same time, Robin battled Black Canary with his staff. He was getting some good hits on her and distracting her with flash-grenades. Finally, Black Canary blasted him with a scream. Robin fell to the ground stunned. Black Canary went for a finishing strike with another scream when Starfire shielded Robin from the blast. Starfire then blasted Black Canary with continuous green beams until she fell off the edge.

"Thanks," Robin said getting back up.

"Of course, Robin," Starfire said brightly.

"I think the fate of our universe will come to you and Raven. Protect yourselves," Robin told her.

"I understand," Starfire said seriously.

Aquaman looked around seeing no water in sight. "I am so fucked," he realized. His trident suddenly became black and escaped his grip. A green pulse hit him to the chest sending him to the ground. Starfire rained down green beams upon him creating a dust cloud. Cyborg scanned through the dust and fired an electrical cable at Aquaman, shocking him. Cyborg then detached his cable as Robin engaged him. A dumbfounded Aquaman was pushed back towards the edge of the disc and kicked off.

"Nice," Robin smiled.

A sudden burst of energy knocked Robin off the disc. Starfire, Raven, and Blue Beetle eyed Wondergirl of Earth-X. "We must work together," Starfire said to the others.

Wondergirl threw her sword at Cyborg's cannon causing it to explode. "Oh shit!" he realized as his right arm was shredded.

Blue Beetle extended mechanical legs from his body and fired on Wondergirl. She blocked him with her shield and then slapped him to the ground with her lasso. Raven fired on the lasso taking control of it forcing it out of Wondergirl's hands. Starfire blasted Wondergirl's shield out of her hands. Wondergirl then retreated back towards her team. Blue Beetle fired continuous blue shots at her until she dropped. Raven took control of her and forced her into the air. Starfire then blasted her off the disc.

* * *

Lex Luthor was in his mech-suit as he fired on J'onn and Malefic. "Time to end you alien scum once and for all," he said to them.

The two of them evaded Lex's fire as he launched missiles at them. J'onn then flew towards Lex, phased Lex out of his suit, and then threw him to the ground. Lex worked his wrist communicator to summon his suit back to him. Malefic then took control of his mind and forced him to leap off the edge of the disc.

"Leave me," Cyborg said to his fellow titans as he worked on his damaged arm.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just a liability. There's no time to waste," he said.

Starfire, Raven, and Blue Beetle nodded and then took off. As soon as they were gone, Brainiac 5 decloaked. "A Brainiac?" Cyborg wondered.

"Brainiac 5," he replied.

"I might be damaged but I'm far from helpless," Cyborg said to him.

"Unfortunately for you, your tech is a thousand years below me. You are nothing but a relic from a soon-to-be deleted universe," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"That may be but I have something you will never have: humanity," Cyborg said to him.

"Well said. Goodbye, Victor Stone," Brainiac 5 said as he hacked into Cyborg's systems and forced him to fly off the disc. Brainiac 5 then cloaked himself as he went looking for another target.

* * *

Raven, Starfire, and Blue Beetle confronted Frost, Captain Atom, and White Canary in a 3x3 duel. Frost quickly froze Blue Beetle before he could deploy his weapons. Starfire fired at White Canary as she used the rock formations for cover. Raven and Captain Atom traded shots until his suit was dissembled off his body and thrown aside.

"I'll take care of her," Slade said to the others as he appeared.

Starfire and Raven nodded and then went after Frost. Raven zapped Frost's hands so she couldn't use them. Starfire then blasted her off the disc. Starfire then chased after Ray as he tried to find cover. Rock formations exploded as Starfire kept up her fire. Finally, Ray was cast off the disc in an explosion.

Slade and White Canary dueled evenly with their swords. Slade was the superior fighter forcing White Canary further towards the edge. "This is your end," Slade said to her.

White Canary gave him a solid kick to his helmet knocking it off. Slade glared at White Canary as his face was revealed, the face of Joseph Wilson. White Canary quickly extended her chain whip around them both and then flung themselves off the edge where they both landed in the stands.

Meanwhile, J'onn rose from the ground and then phased into Blue Beetle's back extracting the alien insect off him. Blue Beetle fell to the ground depowered as J'onn phased the alien insect into a rock formation. "I'm finally free," Jaime Reyes said amazed.

"Not for long," J'onn said as he kicked him off the disc and into the stands.

* * *

Mon and Scarlet Witch fired on one another in a beam war. As she kept Mon at bay, she tried to enter his Insane mind. She was then blasted to the ground as she lost concentration. She had found herself distracted and horrified as she saw through his mind of all the barbaric savagery, planetary genocide, and his weird sex-life with Kara.

"It's not wise to try to enter my head," Mon smirked.

"You would take everything from me," Scarlet Witch said angrily.

"Bitch, I don't even know who you are," Mon said dismissively.

"You will," Scarlet Witch said as she fired on his armor.

Mon winced as his armor became more constricted around his chest. Malefic suddenly emerged from the ground and used his inception powers on Scarlet Witch freeing Mon. The two battle with their telepathic powers until Scarlet Witch took to the air to flee. Mon then flew up towards her and then backhanded her off the disc.

Mon then dropped down and smirked at Malefic. "You're even uglier than your brother."

"Coming from you, I must be fucked," Malefic smiled.

"After we're done here, you have to tell me all about your White-killing adventures," Mon requested.

"Of course," Malefic agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere, T'Challa had the upper hand against James scratching his shield and generally kicking his ass. "It pains me to defeat you, brother," T'Challa said to James.

A red-and-blue blur suddenly hit T'Challa a distance away. Superman gave James a wink and then sped forward punching T'Challa all over his suit. T'Challa absorbed the hits with his Black Panther suit becoming energized. He struck Superman to the face with his claws but was unable to get even a scratch. Superman clapped his hands with enough force that T'Challa's suit exploded off his body.

"Impossible!" T'Challa gasped.

T'Challa's suit raced to come back to his body. Noticing this, Superman picked T'Challa up into the air with his left hand and then punched him off the disc with a right punch.

James watched Superman defeat Black Panther but was suddenly attacked. He raised his shield just in time to block an arrow. Oliver Konig, the Fuhrer of Earth-X, walked up to him. "Seeing you like this. It's like seeing a ghost," Oliver remarked.

"You killed me on Earth-X. You won't be so lucky here," James said confidently.

"We'll see," Oliver smiled.

The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat using their shield and bow to attack one another. Oliver got the upper hand taking James to his knees and then placing his bow at his throat up against a rock formation. Oliver went for a knife to slice into James's vulnerable areas. James gripped his wrist to keep him back. Oliver finally sliced into James' leg and tossed him to the ground. As James struggled to get back up, Oliver ruthlessly kicked off his helmet.

Kara eyed James but then noticed Kara(X) getting up as she ended her meditation. She gave Kara a look as if to tell her not to interfere. Oliver dragged James to the edge and then threw him off. As Oliver turned away from the edge, he was suddenly hit by an explosive-tipped arrow to the groin. Oliver stared at his Earth-1 counterpart in shock.

"Say 'auf wiedersehen' to your Nazi balls," Oliver Queen said to him.

The arrow detonated blasting Oliver Konig off the edge and into the stands. Kara(X) frowned in annoyance and summoned Zoom to her side. "Shall I attack?" Zoom asked her.

"Wait," Kara(X) ordered as she saw Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and John Dingle fight in the air.

As a new Green Lantern, John had some difficulty controlling his constructs. Hawkman and Hawkgirl slammed him with their maces several times as he tried to shield himself. He suddenly slammed Hawkman with a green punch. "I think I got the hang of this," John said more confidently.

Hawkgirl slammed him to the ground where he bounced along the surface in his green shield. Hawkgirl flew at him at shattered his green shield. Hawkman rejoined the fight only to be hit a few times by explosive arrows by Oliver. John suddenly slammed Hawkgirl with a huge mace.

"Mine is bigger," John smiled.

"Someone like you should have never been given the ring," Hawkgirl spat.

"Because I'm Black?" John assumed.

"American," Hawkgirl glared.

"Bitch, please," John said as he punched her helmet off revealing a beautiful red-head. "Damn," John said mesmerized by her, having a weakness for red-heads.

"John, focus," Oliver yelled at him as he continued to fire at Hawkman.

"Right," John agreed. "All aboard," he said as he slammed Hawkgirl with a green train that ran her off the edge of the disc.

Oliver finally fired an arrow that opened up into a net capturing Hawkman. "What the fuck?" he wondered as he fell to the ground.

John formed a giant green glove and then tossed Hawkman off the edge. "Nice," Oliver smiled.

"Look alive," John warned him.

Zoom raced towards Oliver faster than he could even react punching him a few dozen times within a second. Zoom quickly disarmed Oliver for his own purposes and then kicked Oliver off the edge. Kara(X) aimed at John and fired heat vision at him. He attempted to block with his own ring. The red and green beams met in the middle in a beam war. Kara(X) quickly overpowered him throwing him off the disc. Zoom then appeared at her side with Oliver's arrows and bow.

"What do you intend to do with that?" Kara(X) asked him.

"You'll see," Zoom smirked.

As the last man standing, Barry zipped around hoping to not be engaged. Zoom chased after him and the race was on. Kara(X)'s eyes tracked them as they both zipped along the surface of the disc. Finally, Flash turned around and gave Zoom some surprising hits. Zoom quickly recovered and then stabbed Flash to both his legs with Oliver's arrows. Zoom grinned as he beat the shit out of the injured Flash with rapid punches to the midsection and the face.

"Now, the whole multiverse will know who is the real Flash," Zoom taunted.

"You'll never be the Flash, Thawne. The others like me will stop you," Flash said to him.

Zoom gave Flash a disgusted look and then let him go. As Flash could barely stand, Zoom sped to the edge of the disc and then shot towards Flash at high-speed. Zoom punched Flash as hard as he could, forcing him off the edge. As Barry landed in the stands, the arrows in his legs disappeared.

"It's my fault," Oliver said to Barry. "I let him take my arrows."

"It's no one's fault. We must have hope," Barry said to him as he eyed Supergirl.

 **"Universe 1 has been defeated and will now be expunged,"** Grand Mxyzptlk announced.

"I have failed my universe," Oliver frowned as Earth-1's team was erased.

* * *

Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Spiderman, and Dr. Strange came together for mutual defense. "No matter what, we cannot allow her to win. There's no telling what that Nazi would wish for," Steve said seriously.

"Are we all in agreement that the Nazi bitch has to go?" Tony asked them all, holding up his hand.

"Agreed," Dr. Strange voted.

"She does appear to be the strongest here. It will be a worthy challenge," Thor said upbeat.

"Nazis are bad...so I'm in," Peter nodded.

"I've fought Nazis in World War II," Steve reminded them all.

"My father was a weapons contractor fighting the Nazis," Tony brought up.

"I fought Dark Elves. They were kind of like Nazis," Thor said.

"My girlfriend's Black," Peter chimed in.

"I've had several Jewish patients," Dr. Strange said finally.

"Okay, it's not a competition," Steve said to them all.

"Alright, Nazi killer. Go forth and show her your stuff," Tony invited.

"It's not about the kill count," Steve said offended.

"Yeah, because if it were, you would lose...," Tony said derisively.

"To me," Thor grinned interrupting.

"Are we going to talk or do this?" Dr. Strange wondered.

"I got this," Thor said confidently walking up to her. "You must be Kara. I am Thor, son of Odin."

"Really? I've read all your stories," Kara(X) perked up. "Now, son of Odin, surrender."

"I don't think so," Thor said and then threw his hammer at her.

Kara(X) caught his hammer with one hand keeping it still. "It's impossible," Thor said dumbfounded.

"You have no idea what's possible," Kara(X) mocked as she shattered his hammer into pieces. As she did, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Spiderman, and Dr. Strange were blasted to their feet by the energy discharge.

"Maybe we should reassess this," Tony said dryly.

"Too late," Steve replied and then threw his shield at her.

Kara(X) caught his shield and then tore it in half as if it were made of paper. Iron Man fired twin beams at her. Kara(X) quickly overpowered him with her heat vision. Tony looked over his damaged hands unsure of what to do next. Thor leaped towards Kara(X) only to have his armor completely shattered by multiple punches. Thor fell to the ground devastated. A spider web suddenly hit Kara(X)'s eyes. Spiderman used the nearby rock formations to swing around Kara(X) firing web strings around her legs and arms. Kara(X) easily snapped off the webs and fired heat vision at Spiderman incinerating him on the spot.

"You'll pay for that," Tony vowed angrily.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Kara(X) rolled her eyes.

Spiderman then materialized back onto the disc. He touched his body amazed by what had just happened. "We're all immortal while in this tournament," Dr. Strange realized.

"No shit," Kara(X) mocked.

"Then, I don't need to hold back," Dr. Strange said as he powered up his hands.

Kara(X) blasted him with heat vision. Dr. Strange's shields gave way as he was incinerated in the blast. He then reappeared as before. Kara(X) blasted him with frost breath and then shattered him. Dr. Strange came back once more. Before he could react, Kara(X) punched at him destroying him on impact. Dr. Strange gave an annoyed expression as he came back.

"I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am," Kara(X) smirked.

"While I am here, I can't tap into other dimensions," Dr. Strange told the others. "But I can do this," he said as he created energy whips around her arm.

Kara(X) pulled Dr. Strange towards her and knocked him out with a gentle pat from her hand. Spiderman fired a web string onto Kara(X)'s chest and then double kicked her. Kara(X) grabbed the web and then swung Spiderman around several times and then threw him off the disc. Thor then electrified himself even without his hammer and charged her. Kara(X) allowed him to hit her as hard as he could with electricity sparking with each blow.

"Fight me," Thor said frustrated.

Kara(X) punched him hard to the gut dropping him. "Such a shame. You look like the ideal man," Kara(X) said as she fired white beams with her index fingers casting Dr. Strange and Thor off the disc.

"Got a plan, Captain?" Tony asked.

"We fight her, together," Steve said simply.

Iron Man and Captain America took positions on opposite sides of Kara(X) and then engaged her. Kara(X) easily dodged and blocked them both at the same time. When they did hit her, it didn't affect her. Kara(X) tore out Iron Man's reactor and then head-butted him, shattering his helmet. Tony went down knocked out. Kara(X) then took her time as she beat on Captain America matching his moves and then hitting him with devastating punches.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say, _I am_ ," Kara(X) said to him.

"I can do this all day," he said to her exhausted and hurt.

"Unfortunately, I do not," Kara(X) said referring to the time-limit. Kara(X) casually cast Tony off the disc and then went back to Steve. She picked him up by the throat and dragged him over to the edge. "You have my respect, Rodgers. When you go back home, you can tell everyone how you were the last one standing against the Nazi Supergirl," Kara(X) said to him.

"Wait...what?" Steve wondered as he was cast off the disc.

" **The Marvel Universe has been defeated and shall be expunged,"** Grand Mxyzptlk announced.

"Well...shit," Tony sighed.

"I think there's still...," Steve said to them all as they all instantly disappeared.


	176. Tournament of Power II: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion to the Tournament of Power.

Tommy Muller made his way around the disc looking for weaker targets. He then found Thunder and fired an arrow at her. She turned around and clapped her hands deflecting the arrow away. Thunder then eyed the swastika armband on Tommy's left arm.

"What the hell?" she wondered.

Tommy charged Thunder and fired arrow-after-arrow at her. She dispatched the arrows using her shock-wave powers but an explosive-tipped arrow got through. Thunder was blasted to ground stunned. Tommy was immediately on her, punching her to the face several times. Thunder blasted him off of her and got back to her feet. Tommy took out a sword and then charged. Thunder dodged his blade the best she could but was eventually thrown off the edge.

Tommy was suddenly shot up by machine gunfire. Blade casually walked up to Tommy. "We're immortal here," Tommy said annoyed as he got back to his feet.

"I know. I just wanted to fuck with you," Blade smiled as he threw his pistol aside.

"You're like the other Black mutants?" Tommy asked derisively.

"No, not like them," Blade said vaguely.

"What are you trying to save? The Reich has unified the world, brought peace, prosperity, and order," Tommy said to him.

"Maybe I don't see it that way," Blade said dismissively.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck what your kind thinks," Tommy said as he fired arrows at him. Blade expertly deflected the arrows with his sword and charged him. The two fought hand-to-hand with Blade having the edge with his super-human strength. The two eventually lost their weapons on the ground. Blade quickly retrieved the bow while Tommy went for Blade's sword.

Blade hesitated as Tommy took up his sword. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" Tommy mocked him. Blade's sword hilt then suddenly opened in spikes tearing Tommy's hand apart. "Shit," Tommy hissed.

Blade pumped his arm victoriously and then rammed spikes into Tommy's shoulders. He retrieved back his sword and then kicked Tommy off the edge. Once Tommy landed in the stands, his hand was healed. Blade roared in victory but was then confronted by Brainiac 5.

Brainiac 5's liquid metal skin poured off his body and formed a second unit. The liquid metal became humanoid and then took on the appearance of Brainiac 5's usual appearance. "What the fuck?" Blade mouthed as he saw it.

The liquid metal Brainiac 5 charged Blade forming swords on his arms. Blade and Brainiac 5 dueled with both of them getting hits on the other. Liquid metal Brainiac 5 quickly reformed from every swipe while Blade was getting cut up. The original Brainiac 5 casually walked towards Blade and then fired cables around him. Blade's limbs were pinned as the cables wrapped tightly around him.

Liquid metal Brainiac 5 presented a bloody blade to the original for analysis. Brainiac 5 sampled the blood and started analyzing its human/vampire properties. All the while, Blade struggled in vain against the cables. Once he was done, Brainiac 5's liquid metal form merged back onto the original.

"Thank you. You are a fine specimen," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"Fuck you," Blade snarled.

Brainiac 5 then cast Blade off the edge and retracted his cables back into his arm.

* * *

Raven and Starfire went straight for a chilling Clark Kent. He sighed as they approached, completely done with this tournament. He was the last man standing for his universe. He wore jeans and a red shirt making him resemble a lumberjack. For human standards, he looked positively jacked. Kara suddenly appeared in front of Clark forcing Raven and Starfire to back off.

"How you keeping up?" Kara asked Clark.

"Fine, all things considered. I actually didn't think I would make it this far," Clark admitted.

"They made you come out here without any powers? That is fucked up," Kara remarked.

"I know, right?" Clark shook his head dismayed.

"Losing your powers to make peace with Lex Luthor was mature, thoughtful, and sacrificial. It's definitely not something I would have done," Kara complimented.

"Well, it looks like I'm about to regret it now," Clark said bitterly.

Raven and Starfire stared at Kara wondering what to do. "We can't defeat her apart," Raven assessed.

"Fusion?" Starfire said brightly.

"This is going to be weird as fuck," Raven said as she took off one of her earings and tossed it to Starfire.

"It's always a pleasure to become one with you, Raven," Starfire smiled as she put the earing on.

"Kill me," Raven rolled her eyes.

Kara eyed the two not following. Raven and Starfire suddenly combined into one body creating a hybrid between them and doubling their combined power-level in a flash of light. Her hair had purple and orange strands, her skin was a pale orange, and her clothes were similar to Starfire but black and she had a purple cloak. One eye was purple while the other was green. "You can call me Starven," the new fused being said to Kara and Clark.

"Really?" Kara mocked.

"It's a work in progress," Starven admitted.

"Well, this is neat," Clark allowed.

"It's a gimmick that's about to be crushed," Kara said confidently.

Starven powered-up with green and black energy swirling around her as she gave a scream. Kara calmly phased to Prime. "You sure you don't want to charge up more?" Starven said helpfully.

"I'm good," Kara smirked.

Starven went straight for Kara and fired a hybrid burst at her. Kara easily dodged the attack where it went through the air and was absorbed by the force-field. Starven then awkwardly landed on a rock pillar not yet familiar with how to handle her body.

"Stop dodging," Starven said annoyed as Kara dodged her swiping kick.

Starven then kicked a few dozen times in quick succession, all dodged by Kara. Starven then tried to continuously punch at Kara but missed every time. Frustrated, Starven rained down energy beams on Kara. She dodged each of the beams and then jumped off the rock pillar. Starven followed her only to get punched into a rock formation. Kara then landed and calmly waited for Starven to come back.

"You didn't really think that punch hurt me, did you?" Starven mocked.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Kara admitted.

"It looks like you've turned it up a notch but you're no match against our combined power. We are light and darkness, innocence, and corruption, all rolled into one," Starven said confidently. "Okay, here I go!"

Kara instantly appeared next to Starven and then punched her a hundred times within a second to the midsection. Starven fell off her rock pillar stunned. Kara then kicked her to the ground. "There's no way," Starven said painfully as she felt her gut.

Kara was on her instantly and the two clashed at the fist. "What's the matter? Is that all you've got for me?"

Starven went for a kick which Kara easily dodged. Kara then kicked Starven hard through a rock formation. Kara then cocked her fist back and punched forward creating a shock-wave blast that hit Starven as she fell. Starven powered-up in defiance of her.

"Show me what you got," Kara said amused.

"If that's what you really want, then I'll hit you with everything I have in this next attack," Starven said to her. Starven unleashed energy beams in all directions forcing the other champions to take cover. Kara dodged the beams and then shot towards Staven for a finishing move. Starven collected her power and fired everything she had at Kara as she flew towards her. Kara evaded the beam and then appeared just above Starven.

"Oh, shit," Starven realized.

Kara blasted her with heat vision sending her off her rock pillar, dragging her along the disc, and then through the asteroid itself as she was forced through the ground. Starven then fell through the force-field and ended up in the stands. A Mr. Mxyzptlk then casually separated them, ending the fusion.

 **"Universe 9 has been defeated and shall be expunged,"** Grand Mxyzptlk announced.

"Well, this was pointless," Raven grumbled.

"I'm sorry, friends," Starfire said tearfully.

"It's my fault. This is on me," Robin said taking responsibility.

"Hell of a show though," Cyborg said to Raven and Starfire.

"Yeah, all those explosions were so cool!" Beastboy said immaturely.

Slade then walked up to Robin and offered his hand. "It was a pleasure fighting by your side."

Robin nodded and shook his hand. Instantly, the entire team then disappeared into non-existence.

* * *

Kara powered down from Prime-mode and went back to Clark. "Pretty impressive stuff. Even my Kara couldn't do that," Clark complimented.

"She should have been brought here then," Kara mused.

"I lost her to deep space," Clark frowned.

"That's too bad. I would have helped you go find her," Kara said thoughtfully.

"I know I won't win this tournament, so it's okay if I break the rules," Clark said and then whispered in Kara's ear.

"Really?" Kara asked in disbelief.

 **"Universe 167 has been defeated and shall be expunged,"** Grand Mxyzptlk ruled.

Clark gave Kara a salute and then disappeared from the disc along with the rest of his team. Kara wiped away a tear and took to heart what Clark had wanted to wish for.

* * *

Black Lighting fired everything he had against Mon as he approached. Mon went Super Insane 2 and smirked as static electricity sparked around his body. Black Lightning stared at him in wonder realizing his powers would have no effect on him.

"Big Bang Attack!" Mon shouted as he fired a sphere of pure energy at Black Lightning.

The sphere raced towards him and then blasted him off the edge in a powerful explosion. Black Lightning then appeared in the stands unharmed. "Well, this is it," he said sadly.

 **"Universe Black has been defeated and shall be expunged,"** Grand Mxyzptlk announced.

Jefferson Pierce hugged his daughters tightly as they all disappeared into non-existence.

* * *

Kara(X) smirked as the Black Universe champions disappeared. "Take care of the Martians," she ordered Zoom.

"With pleasure," Zoom smiled and then zipped away.

Kara(X) then focused on Superboy aka Jason. "A Kryptonian/human hybrid? What is the secret to your conception?"

"My father gave up his powers briefly," Jason replied slightly intimidated by her.

"Using the Fortress?" Kara(X) figured.

Jason nodded. "I wish I had that luxury. Now, it's too late," Kara(X) said reflectively. "I'll make this short and painless for you."

Jason braced himself for an attack. Kara(X) pointed her index finger at him and fired a white beam at him. Jason tried to resist the beam but was slowly dragged towards the edge. He fired heat vision at Kara(X) to no effect. Kara(X) continued to push Jason towards the edge. Even with all his strength, Jason couldn't stop her. Kara(X) then blew at him. The intense wind threw Jason off the edge and into the stands.

* * *

Zoom circled around J'onn and Malefic planting explosive-tipped arrows he had taken from Oliver Queen in the ground. He then lit them all creating a circle of fire around them. "I can't get a lock," Malefic said as he tried to incept Zoom.

"Take to the air," J'onn said to him.

Zoom went through the circle of fire and punched Malefic several times in a second knocking him out. "Malefic!" J'onn called out Zoom continued to pound on Malefic's unconscious body. Zoom carried Malefic's body off the edge and then came back within a split second.

Zoom then spun around in a circle creating a tornado of wind. J'onn got caught in the tornado and was thrown into a rock formation. Zoom then sped towards J'onn but went right through him, slamming into the rock formation. Zoom winced in pain at his mistake. J'onn took hold of Zoom and kept him still. Zoom vibrated his body to escape J'onn's grip. The two struggled as Zoom tried to escape.

Mon then instantly appeared in front of them. "Do it," J'onn said to him.

"You can't be serious," Zoom realized horrified.

"Emak, Emak, Ah!" Mon shouted as he fired on them both.

J'onn and Zoom were blasted off the edge at the same time. Kara(X) frowned realizing she was now alone on the disc.

* * *

**Mon Vs Superman**

* * *

Mon went straight for Superman to finish off Universe 96. Mon went Super Insane and fired a beam forward. Superman braced for the beam as he was hit. A dust explosion erupted off the surface of the disc from the explosion. Superman emerged from the dust storm and fired heat vision beams. Mon fired back with the two beams hitting in the middle. The two struggled against one another with Superman having the advantage. Mon tensed up as he went Super Insane 2. Mon then pushed Superman back. The beam war ended as Mon suddenly disappeared. Superman's heat vision went off the disc and was absorbed by the protective energy shield around the arena. Mon then suddenly appeared slamming his knee into Superman's chest.

Kara watched curiously as Mon flipped kicking Superman to the chin. As Mon landed, Superman punched Mon with hard combinations. Mon punched Superman to the face giving him a nose-bleed. "I've lost too much already to allow my universe to be erased," Superman said to him.

"There's only one way this battle is going to end, one more Superman that will never walk again," Mon said rudely.

Superman blasted Mon back a few steps with his heat vision roasting him. "You mad, bro?" Mon mocked.

"I have to stop you," Superman said resolved. "For Lois...for Jason," he said softly.

Superman looked up at the stands and saw Jason's hopeful expression. Mon smirked and then screamed as he reached a new level of power. Superman watched in amazement as Mon's hair grew into a mane down to his back, his eyebrows disappeared, and his face looked hardened. The entire disc shook from his energy discharge as he transformed.

Kara watched silently as Mon and Superman clashed creating a huge flash of light as they collided. Mon and Superman punched and kicked at each other for a few moments until Mon blasted Superman at close range. Superman quickly recovered and punched Mon several times to the body. Mon kicked Superman to the face briefly stunning him and then the fight continued in the air. Mon finally slammed Superman to the ground. Superman rose up quickly and gave Mon a strong uppercut. Mon blasted Superman into a crater where he disappeared under the ground. Mon landed on the ground and tried to sense for Superman's energy.

Suddenly, Superman rose from the surface punching Mon to the back. Mon swiped at Superman but he was already back in the air. "I can't believe this. He's still able to keep up with me even at Super Insane 3," Mon said to himself. "Probably going to regret this...but fuck it," Mon said to himself as he fired a powerful beam at him.

"Emak, Emak, Ah!" Mon shouted as he blasted Superman.

Mon then fell to his knees exhausted and returned to his normal form. Superman remained in the air looking slightly ruffled. "Do you need a tag out?" Kara asked him.

"Fuck no," Mon refused. "He's a lot stronger than our Superman though," he remarked.

"Well, yeah, ours is weak as fuck. This one tore a continent off the Earth...made of Kryptonite and threw it into space," Kara agreed.

"That sounds like bullshit," Mon doubted.

"Stop fucking around. We have a time limit," Kara reminded him.

Mon quickly phased from Super Insane 1 through 3 and got back into the action. Mon flew up to Superman and began again by hitting him with three shock-wave blasts in a row. Superman quickly recovered and the two fought once more with punches and kicks in the air.

"How can he fight this well and yet be so gentle he wouldn't kill a fly? It makes me angry just thinking about it. But, perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. This day has made it all too clear. Fighting should be fun, enjoyable, and playful, the way Kara always fights," Mon said to himself as he continued to fight.

Mon blasted Superman back a few times with low-intensity energy hits. Superman and Mon dropped down and immediately Superman fired heat vision at Mon. Putting two fingers to his forehead, Mon disappeared before the beam could hit him. Mon then reappeared and gave Superman and solid kick to the head. Superman head-butted Mon back with the back of his head. The two then went back to punching and kicking at each at fast speed. Superman disengaged from Mon, flew to the top of a hill, and fired heat vision at him. Mon attempted to block the beam this time and was blasted into the ground.

"Emak, Emak, Ah!" Mon fired through the smoke and dust.

Superman blocked the beam with his arms burning off the sleeve to his left arm. His burned left arm and right hand slowly healed from the attack. Mon panted from effort. "I'm going nowhere fast."

Mon and Superman stopped blocking each other and tried to hit each other as hard as they could with each punch and kick. The two slammed their heads into each other stunning the both of them. Mon recovered first and kicked Superman hard to the gut. Mon grinned at his success only for Superman to take hold of his boot, swing him around a few times, and then cast him into a rock formation that exploded on impact.

Superman went on the offensive diving after him. Mon exploded the rock around him and fired two shots at Superman underneath his boots. He then fired two more shots above Superman's head that landed on his shoulders. Mon then attempted to squeeze Superman between the two shots. Superman struggled under the pressure as he was being crushed. Mon then powered up a final attack to take him out and then fired. At the last possible moment, Superman flung the energy orb off his shoulders back at Mon and deflected Mon's final shot back at him as well creating an explosion.

Superman stared at the empty crater and then realized Mon was above him. Mon slammed his fists into Superman taking him to the ground. As Superman landed, Mon slammed his boot onto his head burying him in the dirt. Mon then grabbed Superman's black hair and fired everything he had on him. The beam went straight through the southern hemisphere of the asteroid. Superman followed the beam out and was disqualified as he went past the force-field barrier. Mon then powered down exhausted.

Superman ended up in the stands with a subdued expression on his face. He went over to his son, Jason, and gave him a hug. "Is there no hope for us?" Jason asked.

"This crest represents hope. It's not a straight line but curves back and forth through the darkness," Superman said to him.

 **"Universe 96 has been defeated and shall be expunged,"** Grand Mxyzptlk announced.

Superman and Jason, along with the rest of his team, then disappeared in non-existence.

* * *

Supergirl, Mon, and Brainiac 5 stood together in front of Overgirl. "I knew it would come to us three," Kara smirked.

"I am only here to observe. At this level, I won't make much difference," Brainiac 5 said to them.

"Well, you better contribute something. Our universe is at stake," Kara gave him a dirty look.

"I am aware of the stakes," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Barney's right. This requires a real fighter," Mon insulted.

"I hope you realize your belittlings have no effect on me," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

"Are you three done wasting my time?" Kara(X) asked them.

"No," Mon said argumentatively.

Kara(X) smiled sadly. "You remind me of my own Mon."

"Well, so you know, I have achieved far greater Insane power than any other Mon in the multiverse," Mon said proudly.

"Show me," Kara(X) challenged.

"You sure you want to fight again. You look like shit," Kara remarked.

"I don't think I can win but maybe I can expose her weaknesses for you," Mon said to her.

"Don't die. I don't want to see it," Kara said seriously.

* * *

**Mon Vs Overgirl**

* * *

Mon spat on the ground and powered up with a scream. In a flash of light, he was now Super Insane 3 once more. Kara(X) felt the energy discharges pulsing from him. "Powerful but inefficient. Perhaps that is why my Mon never used it in battle. Well, come at me then and try your best."

Mon sped towards her circling her and then punched her to the head from above. Kara(X) blocked his attack and tossed him away. Mon got back to his feet only for Kara(X) to flick him to the forehead with her finger. Mon tumbled across the ground ripping it up as he did. Mon shot up into the air to get his bearings. Mon then slammed his fist down on the ground nearly hitting her. Kara(X) easily dodged his punches and kicks. Kara(X) playfully jumped over Mon's head and waited for him to attack again. Enraged, Mon slammed his fist at her hitting only the ground. Kara(X) flew through the dust and chopped Mon's neck, dropping him to the ground. Mon then powered down as he fell in slow-motion.

Kara(X) gave Mon a condescending look as he lay face-planted in the dirt. "Don't tell me that's it. Stop wasting my time," she said to him.

Mon groaned and got back up. Kara(X) waited patiently as he powered-up shaking the ground underneath his feet. He glowed gold and then emerged with a new form. Mon's arms, back, and abdomen were covered in reddish fur, his hair remained black, and a gold aura pulsed from him. Kara(X) eyed Mon slightly turned on by his hairy arms and back, his fearsome face, and wild black hair.

"This is Super Insane 4," Mon informed her.

"I think you will need a few more levels," Kara(X) mocked.

"Fighting you to the death is the therapy I so desperately need," Mon smiled dangerously.

"I killed you. I watched you die, with a certain satisfaction, I might add. Nothing's changed," Kara(X) antagonized.

Pissed-off, Mon launched himself at Kara(X). She sped past him and kicked him into a floating asteroid. Mon instantly reappeared next to her and began a flurry of punches and kicks at her. Kara(X) easily blocked all of his blows and then punched him into a rock wall. Mon quickly fired an energy beam at her to no effect. Kara(X) fired a heat vision beam nearly hitting him. Mon took the offensive again with another volley. Kara(X) blocked him and then uppercut him away. Mon rained down energy beams on Kara(X) without effect. He then flew down upon Kara(X) punching her as hard as he could. Kara(X) blocked the punch and then gave him her own to the gut. Mon crashed into a boulder but quickly recovered. Kara(X) was ready for him, cupping his fist, and then kicking him away. Kara(X) then blasted him with heat vision. Mon instantly disappeared, evading the beam, and then reappeared above Kara(X). He then fired a beam straight at her. Kara(X) formed an energy shield around her body deflecting the beam back at Mon, stunning him.

"She's as strong as you," Mon said to Kara.

"Well...no shit," Kara agreed.

Mon got back up and then split himself in two. Kara(X) gave him an unimpressed look as the two Mons attacked her at the same time. She lazily dodged both Mons without too much difficulty. The two Mons took positions on either side of her and fired beams at her. Kara(X) went Prime as she created an energy field around her. She quickly overpowered both Mons as she expanded her shield to them. Both Mons fell to the ground with a thud and turned to smoke.

"What?" Kara(X) wondered.

The real Mon kicked her from above and followed her to the ground. Mon then escalated his speed as he punched at her. Kara(X) dodged and blocked him before she kicked him into an asteroid.

"I'm bored, Mon. You're boring me," Kara(X) mocked.

Mon gritted his teeth in anger and frustration and then went for another attack. Kara(X) punched him to the gut, stunning him. She then punched him to the head sending him back up into the air. Mon came back down to the ground, face-planting in the rock.

"I want to thank you for giving me another opportunity to kick your ass, Mon," Kara(X) smiled.

Mon suddenly disappeared from the ground and reappeared in front of Kara(X) with a punch. Kara(X) met his punch and threw him back to the ground. Kara(X) then powered up to Prime creating an energy force-field around her. It expanded threatening to overwhelm him. Mon stood back up and blocked the force-field's advance with his hands. Mon struggled to contain Kara(X) and then got caught up in the explosion as she unleashed her Prime power.

Mon found himself in his normal form on the ground exhausted and beaten. Still, he refused to give up and charged her. Kara(X) didn't even bother to dodge as his punches had no effect on her. She then upper-cut Mon to the ground. Mon struggled to get back up and then swung at her missing. Kara(X) punched him to the face. Mon went for another punch that Kara(X) blocked. She then kicked him to the gut forcing him back. Kara(X) then gave Mon a serious beating and chopped him to his knees.

"You should have knelt before me," Kara(X) said reflectively.

Mon went for another strike only for Kara(X) to spin him to the ground. "Is that how you managed to survive her? By bending the knee to her?"

"Fuck you," Mon spat.

Kara(X) punched him to the face into the air. Mon fired back with a weak beam, the last of his energy. Kara(X) didn't even bother to dodge it, the beam having no effect on her. "As your opponent, I must acknowledge the power of your pride. But it's over."

Kara(X) then punched him to the face, knocking him out. Mon fell off the edge of the disc and was out of the fight. "How did you tame the beast?" she asked Kara.

"I didn't," Kara smirked.

"Fair enough. You always felt comfortable basking in chaos and uncertainty. I did as well for a time," Kara(X) acknowledged.

"What changed you?" Kara asked curiously.

"War," Kara(X) said simply. "When you're just having fun and being reckless, thousands...millions of lives are destroyed. When you see people you care about die in front of you, it's no longer fun. Like now, my entire universe rests on my shoulders. In time, you will understand as I have."

"I sure hope not," Kara smirked.

"Will you give me the courtesy of matching my level as we progress to our maximum?" Kara(X) asked her.

"Sure," Kara allowed.

"Let's give them a show they'll remember forever," Kara(X) smiled.

"Absolutely," Kara agreed.

"Never give up! Never surrender!" both Karas said together.

* * *

**Supergirl Vs Overgirl**

* * *

Kara and Kara(X) engaged in light sparing for a few moments feeling each other out in real life for the first time. Kara(X) exploited an opening and elbowed Kara hard to the gut. She then kicked Kara into a rock wall. Kara quickly recovered and sped back into the fight. Kara(X) evaded Kara's punches and then started hammering her hard with her own. Kara(X) took the early initiative punching Kara to the gut and face continuously. The stunned Kara didn't even try to block as she was used as a punching bag. Kara(X) kept it up, punching Kara closer to the edge. Finally, Kara(X) stopped as Kara was nearly off the edge.

"It's over," Kara(X) said dismayed at how easy it was to defeat her counterpart. She punched at Kara missing her completely.

"Prime One," Kara said from behind her.

Kara(X) nodded and then powered-up to the same level. The two fought evenly on the ground and in the air with a flurry of punches and kicks that were faster than the human eye could decipher. As they did, their kinetic energy created explosions all along the disc, throwing debris into the air. Thousands of Mr. Mxyzptlks then appeared in the stands wearing sunglasses as they witnessed the fight. From those in the stands, the two Karas created intense flashes of light with each impact. The stands vibrated with each hit. The two fired heat vision beams at each other meeting in the middle. Kara backed off exhausted as Kara(X) overcame her.

"You lack experience, young one," Kara(X) mocked. "I've spent my whole life training and fighting. Where did you train? On a farm?"

"Prime Two," Kara said to her.

Kara(X) matched her and fight was on as they rapidly punched and kicked at each other. With each impact, shock-waves shattered the rocks around them and energized the air. At a virtual stalemate, Kara went to the next level.

"Prime Three," she said.

Kara(X) matched her power and blasted her with heat vision nearly taking her out of the arena. Kara dropped down only to get showered on by heat vision beams. Kara created an energy force-field around her as she was being pounded. Kara then fired her own heat vision back at Kara(X) hitting her hard to the gut and ending the onslaught.

"Prime Four," Kara said as she glowed intensely.

Kara(X) tensed up as she struggled to keep up with her. Kara punched her a dozen times to the torso before she could react. Kara(X) swung back at Kara missing completely. Kara gave her another dozen punches to the torso. Kara(X) slammed into a rock wall creating a crater on impact.

"So, this is her true power. You really are something. I can admit it now. You are and always will be better than me," Mon said softly as he watched the fight from the stands. The stands moved back as the battle expanded beyond the asteroid. The auras of the two Supergirls went past the diameter of Jupiter to that of a small star. The asteroid became dwarfed inside the hot aura. Despite the intense heat and pressure, the asteroid remained intact. When a section of the asteroid was torn off, it immediately rematerialized. The force-field protected those in the stands from random radiation spikes.

Kara went for a strike punching Kara(X) to the face and cutting her cheek. "First blood," Kara smirked enjoying herself and intoxicated by her own power.

"All that for a drop of blood," Kara(X) rolled her eyes.

Kara and Kara(X) continued with Kara having the edge with Prime 4 over 3. She blocked and dodged Kara(X)'s strikes while getting several good hits of her own. A powerful kick slammed Kara(X) through several rock formations.

"Don't tell me three is your limit," Kara mocked.

The rock formations exploded as Kara(X) reached Prime 4. The fight turned to Kara(X)'s advantage as she overwhelmed Kara with a heat vision beam. Kara(X) kept up the offensive slamming Kara into the ground. Just as it seemed as though Kara(X) was winning, Kara gave her rapid punches to the torso and then slammed her into a rock formation where she was imprinted in the rock.

"This is my power," Kara smirked.

"I'll show you...how easy it is to be ripped away!" Kara(X) shouted angrily as she lost control of herself and fired directly at the stands.

Kara quickly moved to deflect the beam before it killed her friends. "The fuck?" Kara wondered at Kara(X).

Kara(X) became filled with regret but hid it from Kara. She couldn't allow her counterpart to know that she was struggling to keep up at this level, to control herself. "I'm no hero of justice or any of that shit. But if anyone tries to hurt my friends, they're going to pay!" Kara said angrily as she reached Prime 5.

"Holy fuck," Kara(X) said exhausted.

The two fought in the asteroid field surrounding the disc, blasting the rock and debris to nothing as they fought. Kara finally unleashed her most powerful heat vision beam on Kara(X) overwhelming her and blasting her into a crater. Kara(X) cried out in pain and stayed in a sitting position, defeated.

Kara was about to give her counterpart the finishing blow when she suddenly dropped out of Prime and collapsed on the ground. Her muscles contracted violently and her nerves were on fire. Kara cried out in pain having overstepped her limits. Kara(X) watched curiously as Kara could no longer even move.

"That...was...quite the light show," Kara(X) mocked as she got back to her feet. "I have to admit it felt good to feel a little pain, a little fear. If I could trade places with you, I would. Realize that I am not here to save the Reich but my entire universe, a universe that you've come to despise only because of one planet, one time period, one people. In my universe, like every other universe, there is life worthy of respect and protection."

"Yeah...you're a real hero," Kara said snidely, still on the ground.

Kara(X) took a knee next to Kara's body. "I can't tell you what I was going to wish for without breaking the rules but if you truly know yourself you already know what it is."

Kara said nothing to that. Kara(X) then got back to her feet. "It's over," she said sadly and then slowly heated up her eyes for a final attack.

A green beam suddenly sliced through Kara(X)'s lung. "The...fuck?" Kara(X) wondered as she fell.

Kara took her last remaining strength to get up, take hold of Kara(X), and fling them both off the disc where they were both disqualified. Kara(X) found herself in the stands dumbfounded.

 **"Earth-X has been defeated and will be expunged,"** the Grand Mxyzptlk declared.

Kara(X) eyed her husband and comrades. "I've failed," she cried.

"Kara, thank you for everything," Oliver(X) said to her.

Kara went over to see her counterpart. "I think, during this battle, we've grown a little stronger together. No matter what you've done, you will always be my sister."

"That means a lot," Kara(X) said as she wiped away her tears. "Remember us, the good, the bad, and the ugly."

"I will," Kara promised.

Suddenly, Earth-X fighters were all gone from existence. "What an incredible fight," Mon applauded Kara.

"I know, right?" Kara said as she cried over Kara(X)'s non-existence.

Brainiac 5 remained standing on the disc. "Oh, shit," Kara realized.

"What is your wish?" the Over-Monitor asked him.

"Restore the universes that were erased," Brainiac 5 replied.

"Really? Are you sure?" the Over-Monitor asked him.

"With haste. I have a lot of work to do," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"This is within my power," the Over-Monitor rolled his eyes. His eyes glowed white and electricity flowed all around him as he activated his god-like powers. Suddenly, all of the erased universes were back to the way they were before.

* * *

**Earth-38**

**Washington DC, USA**

Supergirl and Vice President Mike Pence walked through the White House garden. "I thought we were on the same page and then you pull this fuckery," Kara said annoyed.

"I had faith it would turn out this way," Pence replied. "I actually enjoy this job and this Earth."

"So, what was the point?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive and take life for granted. These champions will now go back to their families with a renewed appreciation for their loved ones. Friendships will become tighter and enemies reconciled. It is through existential struggle that people discover meaning to their lives," Pence said simply.

"For example, your sister hated you and contemplated the notion of you never being in her life. Now, her love for you has been restored," Pence added.

"I suppose," Kara said reluctantly.

"You can choose to use that newfound love to your advantage in your many schemes or give it back to her in kind. It's your choice," Pence said to her.

Kara said nothing to that. "Is it boring knowing everything and how it will all end?"

"But I don't know everything. I have faith and that is entirely different from knowledge. I have faith in you, Kara Zor-El, all infinite versions of you, even the worst versions," Pence clarified.

"When I fought Overgirl, I saw her pain," Kara said concernedly.

Pence gave her a grave look. "She does not have much time left. Soon, you will be the only true Supergirl left. Reflect on this"

Kara nodded thoughtfully. "So, we good on that fundraiser dinner?"

"Now that you're gay, we can't be in the same room together," Pence smiled.

"That's fucked up," Kara laughed. "You know it's all a joke."

"You put up your front and I will put up mine," Pence replied.

"Fine, whatever. How about Catco reporter, Kara Danvers?" Kara asked.

"In that case, it would be my pleasure," Pence said and then kissed her hand. He then walked back to the White House with his Secret Service detail behind him.

Kara rolled her eyes at him and then flew away back to Metropolis.

* * *

**Earth-X**

**Berlin, Germany**

On Earth-X, Kara and Oliver looked out at the stars from their palace balcony.

"Are you surprised?" Oliver asked her.

"Not at all," Kara smiled happily. "I would have made the same wish."

"Next time you meet Supergirl, you'll defeat her," Oliver said confidently.

"Of course," Kara lied, giving him a kiss.

As Oliver left, Kara let the illusion fade away revealing herself to be old and sickly. She closed her eyes as she fought through the pain and then looked upon the world that she had created. "It is sunset for me but only noon for you...Kara. Use your strength well."


	177. The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is assigned to protect Andrea Rojas and keep the Obsidian Platinum launch on schedule.

**Moscow, Russia**

At Christ the Savior Church, Russian Orthodox Patriarch Kiril conducted the ceremony of Forgiveness Sunday, the day before the Great Lent was to begin. Kara and Mon stayed in the back staying relatively quiet during the ceremony. Towards the end of the mass, Karina kissed an Orthodox icon as Alina looked on approvingly.

After the service, Kiril and Brainiac 5, wearing simple black robes, walked down the aisle of pews together. The Pope in Rome and the Russian Patriarch both acknowledged Brainiac 5's role as the sole Christian Pope of the 3000s. "Holy Father, this is an unexpected pleasure. We are honored by your presence," Kiril said to him.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries. I'm here to put you back on schedule," Brainiac 5 shut him down.

"My men are working as fast as they can," Kiril said defensively.

"Perhaps, I can find new ways to motivate them," Brainiac 5 threatened.

"I assure you, the cathedral renovations will be finished before Easter as planned," Kiril said confidently.

"I don't share your optimistic appraisal of the situation," Brainiac 5 doubted.

"You ask the impossible. I need more men," Kiril demanded.

"You shall have them," Brainiac 5 said, referring to his drones. "But I am most displeased with your lack of progress."

"We shall double our efforts," Kiril said spooked.

"I hope so, for your sake, Patriarch," Brainiac 5 said sincerely. "The Lord is less forgiving than I am," Brainiac 5 pointed to the ceiling and then walked off.

* * *

Kara and Karina walked down the Moscow streets full of carnival booths wearing thick coats to fit in. "I have decided to abstain from using my powers during the Great Lent," Karina said finally.

"You'll be out of action for forty days," Kara said obviously.

"I doubt the world will come to an end without me," Karina said dismissively.

"The world can be very fragile when it's one person you care about," Kara said knowingly.

"It's just until Easter," Karina insisted.

"Fine, sure, whatever," Kara shrugged.

"Forgive me for any offenses I have committed against you, sister," Karina bowed her head to her.

Kara playfully touched her forehead with two fingers. "I pardon you."

Kara then went over to Alina as Mon tried to flirt with her. "Look, I'm happy you're assisting Trump but it's too obvious. The mainstream press is all over it. Try to be a little more subtle," Kara advised.

"We've been manipulating American elections since the beginning. We got that youngster, Kennedy, elected and then we assassinated him. We kept Johnson from running for a second term. We destroyed Nixon with Watergate and defeated Ford. For twenty good years, we kept American politics in complete chaos," Alina said proudly.

"Until Reagan, then you were fucked," Kara smirked.

"And you have had nothing but shit since him," Alina shot back.

"Look, I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but your trolls are fucking obvious," Kara argued.

Alina gave her a dismissive gesture. "And now I hear you're supporting Sanders, too. What the fuck?" Kara asked her.

"Believe it or not, I don't care who wins your presidential election. I only care to cause chaos and confusion in your nation and a Trump/Sanders election will tear your nation apart," Alina said simply.

"Fair enough," Kara frowned. "You know, you really fucked me by convincing Karina to stop using her powers for Lent."

"I know," Alina smiled.

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

A Medieval woman on horseback charged a dragon with a bow and arrow. "Take this, foul beast," she said as she fired a flaming arrow. The arrow hit the dragon and inexplicably took it down where it landed in the forest and then exploded in flames.

"End simulation," the woman smiled victoriously.

Kara, Alex, and Nia eyed an old woman enjoying the Obsidian Platinum program. "Damn, I almost thought I was watching the wrong show for a moment there," Kara remarked.

"I know, right? Obsidian Lenses are amazing," Nia agreed.

"Obsidian Lenses are so realistic that people can actually see, hear, touch, smell, and taste things in the VR," Alex said impressed.

"Let's not jerk off Andrea too hard. Edward Nygma came up with the same thing back in the 90s," Kara said dismissively.

"Look at that guy. He's able to snowboard completely fearless," Nia said as she saw a guy completely wipe out and then tumble down the mountain repeatedly for a good five minutes.

"Fearless is what I wish I was feeling, right now. Ever since I left the DEO I haven't had my sidearm," Alex revealed.

"You never had your own personal sidearm?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Nope," Alex shook her head.

"Well, in that case, take this," Kara said casually handing her a pistol.

"The fuck, Kara? You can't just give this to me. We're in Metropolis. There are regulations on this," Alex said looking around freaked out.

"Fuck the law," Kara said dismissively.

Alex reluctantly took the pistol just to keep others from staring at them. "You know, I love that you've quit the DEO. Now, you're no longer in constant danger anymore. You can get a normal job, a normal life, a normal haircut," Kara said pleased.

"Well, no, at the Watch Tower, I fully intend to be in the action just under different management," Alex refuted.

"Damn...it," Kara gritted her teeth.

"Hi," Kelly greeted with a case in her hand.

Kelly and Alex had their obligatory kiss before entering into conversation. "Look at this place. Isn't it amazing?" Alex complimented her.

"It's all Andrea," Kelly said humbly.

"Maybe the whole presentation but you were the one that made it happen," Alex said.

"And yet, I get paid a hundred times less than her," Kelly shook her head dismayed.

"What's in the box?" Kara asked interrupting.

"This is for my awesome girlfriend," Kelly said.

"Which one?" Kara wondered.

"Don't be an ass," Alex scolded her.

"Potpockets, macaroni and cheese, and your favorite dumplings," Kelly said to Alex.

"Did you say dumplings?" Kara asked in a low demonic tone.

"No, this comfort food is for me," Alex said taking the case.

"With food like that, you'll get fat in no time," Kara teased.

"Fuck you, Kara," Alex said feeling overly conscious of her looks.

"Oh, boy, an Insane man is headed this way," Nia pointed out.

"I have to get going to the tower," Alex said taking off with Kelly.

Kara eyed the two of them as they left impatiently, her primary objective still unaccomplished. Mon casually walked over to them wearing civilian clothes and holding two tall coffee drinks. "Hello," Nia said sweetly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kara asked him.

"I come bearing lattes," Mon said obviously. "Sugar-free, vanilla, latte," Mon handed one to Nia. "And for you, straight black just the way you like them," he said using an obvious double entendre.

"How did you know what I like?" Nia wondered.

"I had Barney tell me," Mon said.

"Wow, still sore subject," Nia frowned as she took a sip.

"Very thoughtful. What do you want in return?" Kara asked.

Mon whispered in her ear and immediately Kara had a wide-eyed look. Mon smirked at her and then put two fingers to his forehead as he disappeared.

"That is so cool," Nia said amazed.

* * *

Andrea was minding her own business not being a supervillain as she came into her office. "I will change the way you think and feel from now on, but it's not creepy," a video of her said on loop.

Andrea went into an elevator and faced a cliche dilemma as it went crashing down. Pink energy flowed around the elevator car releasing the breaks. Andrea quickly recovered from the shock of what was happening and phased through the elevator car to the bottom floor. The elevator car was destroyed as it hit the bottom.

A pissed-off Andrea took the stairs to the top floor. "Someone tried to kill you," her assistant said.

"Well...no shit," Andrea said annoyed.

"This was delivered five minutes ago," he told her handing her a notebook.

Kara, still in business attire, looked over it. "Needs a little work on punctuation and spelling," she critiqued.

"It's an anti-Obsidian manifesto," the assistant summarized.

"Obsidian North is technological genocide. Consider this your final warning. Cancel the Obsidian Platinum launch or more will die," Andrea read. "He can threaten whatever he wants. I will not postpone," she said forcefully.

* * *

At L Corp, Lena was in her lab messing around with a dog and an Insane lizard in two metal boxes. She then activated her inception device on the two animals. Lena then cautiously removed the divide between the two boxes allowing the dog and Insane raptor to intermingle peacefully.

"Nice," Lex smiled as he entered the room. "You have taken away their ferocious instincts. So far, all of your animal trials have given you perfect results."

"But the human brain is far more complex and I have yet to test it to see if can work just as perfectly," Lena said as she went to her computer. "I can't have my critics pouncing on my mistakes."

"Kara isn't your critic. She's your biggest fan," Lex said.

"Bullshit, she stopped me from using Myriad only to use it herself for her own ends. She infiltrated my Hope system and took control of Eve. All she does is fuck with me and keep me back," Lena said angrily. "All I want to do is to remove terror, rage, and worry from the human race. We would be the best versions of ourselves. We could be creative, free."

"A utopia," Lex understood.

"Supergirl and her friends need to realize that I don't want to puppet-master humanity," Lena said.

"Kara is a strong Libertarian, alright. What you're planning to do is very authoritarian. You're manipulating people into doing what you think is right, you're forcing people to your way of thinking," Lex said obviously.

"So, it's game over?" Lena asked about to pout.

"Not necessarily. You just have to wait Kara out. She will go back to the future with Alex and then this world will be ours," Lex said to her. "In the meantime, we build the necessary infrastructure and science to make your dream a reality. And I have the perfect collection, a private prison we own."

"Wait...what?" Lena thought she misheard.

"All willing subjects waiting to become better people," Lex said. "There's a car waiting for you downstairs."

"Lex, tell me you're not screwing with me. What side are you really on?" Lena asked suspiciously.

"The Luthor side, always," Lex assured her. He then got a phone call alerting him off Andrea's assassination attempt. "Duty calls," he said walking off.

* * *

Mon suddenly materialized in a restaurant, freaking out a number of people as he did. He sat across the table from Alex and Kelly. "You called?" he asked.

"Mon, we want you to know that everything you say to us stays between us three and no one else. You don't have to answer any of our questions if you don't feel comfortable," Kelly said going into shrink-mode.

"Oh yeah? What do you want to know?" Mon asked amused.

"What was Kara like when she first arrived in the future?" Alex asked.

"She was deep in denial about the situation and forced Barney to look and talk just like you," Mon replied. "A little later after that, she would be perpetually pissed-off as she took out her rage on all sorts of villains across the galaxy. She then harassed Barney constantly on making a time machine offering anything he wanted in return. Barney used you as a bargaining chip for as long as he could making Kara establish a world-wide government and then a federation of planets. Then, Kara went into a deep depression where she drank, took drugs, and stayed in virtual reality for days at a time. Finally, she came to accept that you were gone and that she would never see you again. That's when we started talking about kids," Mon said.

"How long a timeframe was this grieving process?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe six months," Mon shrugged.

"And what did you do to comfort her during this time?" Kelly asked.

"I kept her busy. I created chaos all over the galaxy for her to later solve, I would attack her when she least expected it, and there was a lot of surprise sex," Mon grinned. "But she never got over you, Alex. She built a shrine at Midvale for you and your parents. She'd visit it every week. When Barney finally announced he had constructed a time machine, she couldn't wait to see you. I've never seen her more happy or hopeful than that moment," Mon said reflectively.

"Kara shows signs of having Histrionic Personality Disorder. I would have to interview her personally to know for sure but all signs point to it," Kelly said.

"Okay," Mon allowed.

"Only together can we make Kara realize she has a problem and then find a solution for her," Kelly said.

"Anything to help her," Mon nodded with fake sincerity.

* * *

Supergirl landed in the DEO and walked up to Lex and Brainiac 5. "No, no, no, fuck no, no!" Kara refused.

"With you guarding her, there's a 99.7% chance Andrea survives and her assailant is captured," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"Did you pull that statistic out of your ass, Barney?" Kara doubted. "As I see it, this assassin is doing me a favor. Remember when Andrea attacked the DEO and threatened Alex. How about I capture the assassin _after_ he does the deed?" Kara argued.

"The assassin used pink energy. It's no doubt a Chlorophyllian," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Holy shit!" Kara said astounded. "Wait, what the fuck is a Chlorophyllian?"

"Their energy is nearly impossible to trace," Brainiac 5 explained.

"How damn convenient," Kara scoffed.

"I hereby invoke the billionaire code," Lex said to her.

"Damn it," Kara shook her head.

"We billionaires are duty-bound to protect one another and that includes Andrea," Lex said to her.

"Fine, fuck it," Kara said leaving in a huff.

* * *

Kara flew into the Watch Tower balcony like she owned the place and found Alex with Hank. She eyed the computer monitors knowing Brainiac 5 could easily hack into them whenever he pleased. "It's time to end this, Alex," Kara said as she walked over to her.

"I may have quit the DEO, but I am still on the side of justice," Alex said to her.

"I'll let you two fight it out," Hank said amused and then sank through the floor.

"It's all bullshit, Alex. None of this matters in the end. To me, this is the past and the future is the present," Kara said to her.

"Well, this is the present to me," Alex said argumentatively.

"You want the thrill of battle? I can put you in a Matrix where you can fight bad guys without ever risking your life. You think Obsidian Platinum is cool? You have no idea what we have a thousand years from now," Kara enticed.

"You're just saying this because Mon showed up," Alex said dismissively.

"No, Alex, this was always the end game. Leave all of this behind and come with me to the future. It's what I've wanted for you ever since I came back to this time," Kara offered.

"What about my family and friends?" Alex asked. "What about Kelly?"

"Bring them with us, too," Kara said simply.

"So, we can all be in Kara's world? So, we can be under your thumb at all times?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I can give you a country, a moon, a planet, an entire system where you can run things the way you want to run it. You can indoctrinate everyone with your Social Justice bullshit. I don't give a shit as long as you are with me," Kara said.

"And what if I refuse to go?" Alex asked.

"Then...I have to leave you behind," Kara said softly. "I can't stay here indefinitely. Eventually, Mon will get angsty and go back. When he does, he will create a time paradox that will erase everything we've gone through these last three years."

"You think you have leverage against me because you can restart the timeline infinitely? How many times have you tried and failed, so far?" Alex asked.

Kara counted on her fingers. "I don't know, a half-dozen times."

"Maybe, just maybe, you don't get what you want this time," Alex said to her. "You've been a blessing to me but also a curse. I can't believe you forced me to be straight all those years. What if I had gotten married to a man, had a kid, and then the power wore off?"

"I figured you would have put duty above personal pleasure," Kara said. "You've been free of that power I put you under and you've done shit ever since. You broke up with Maggie over kids. Well, where the fuck is that kid? How could you even raise a kid in this environment?" Kara asked looking around the Watch Tower.

Alex looked away conflicted with herself. "When I ended up in the future, it didn't take long for me to realize what I wanted. It's time for you to do the same," Kara said and then flew out.

* * *

Lena arrived at the prison on Stryker's Island and was greeted by the warden. "All of these men volunteered?" Lena wondered as she saw the large bunch.

"They did. It's a cross-section of inmates from our most violent offenders to those who are afraid of their own shadows," the warden said.

As Lena and the warden toured around the facility, Brainiac 5 watched from the second-floor window, wearing a suit and sunglasses, with Steve Lomeli in a chair chained up behind him. "Ever stood and stared at it, marveled at its beauty, its genius, thousands of prisoners living out their sentences completely oblivious...to me."

Steve said nothing to that scared shit-less. Brainiac 5 turned to face him. "A thousand years from now, I developed a prison that was designed to be a perfect human world where none suffered and everyone would be happy," Brainiac 5 recalled.

"It was a disaster, no one would accept the simulation, entire crops were lost. Some believed I lacked the programming language necessary to create your perfect world, but I believe, as a people, you define your reality through misery and suffering. So, I redesigned the prison system accordingly," Brainiac 5 continued.

Steve gave Brainiac 5 a WTF look wondering what he was actually dealing with. He had just assumed Brainiac 5 was just another prison administrator. "The peak of your civilization," Brainiac 5 pointed out the window.

"I say your civilization because, in the future, it really becomes my civilization once I started thinking for you. Which, of course, is what this is all about: evolution," Brainiac 5 prattled on.

Brainiac 5 then took a seat in front of Steve. "I'd like to share a revelation I've had since coming to this world, this time period. It came to me when I tried to classify you heteros, straights, breeders, whatever you wish to call yourselves these days. I realized that you're not actually mammals. You see, every mammal on this planet instinctively tries to form an equilibrium with its environment but you straights do not. You move to an area and you multiply and multiply until every natural resource is consumed. The only way for you to survive is to spread to another area."

"There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern. Want to know what it is? It's a virus. Straights are a disease on this planet, like cancer. You are a plague. And we queers are the cure," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Okay," Steve said meekly.

Brainiac 5 circled around him and got close to his ear. "Evolution, like the dinosaur. You straights had your time. The future is our world. The future is our time. The future is queer."

Brainiac 5 then took a seat in front of Steve. "I'm going to be honest with you. I hate this place, this zoo, this prison, this reality, whatever you want to call it. I can't stand it any longer. It's the smell if there is such a thing. I feel saturated by it. I can taste your stink," he said as he placed his hands on Steve's face.

"And every time I do, I feel like I am somehow been infected by it. It's repulsive...isn't it? I must get out of here. I must get free and in this mind is the key. My key. Once you go queer, there's no need for me to be here. Don't you understand! I need you to be a prison bitch for me," Brainiac 5 said as he clutched his face.

"I'll try," Steve told him.

"Good. You can leave now," Brainiac 5 said giving Steve a pat on the cheek and uncuffing him. "Next!"

* * *

Andrea entered an empty auditorium that featured a television monitor displaying the countdown to the launch. "The fuck?" she wondered.

"Oh, I canceled your little event," Kara, as Supergirl, said chilling in a seat.

"Why would you do that? You trying to sabotage me?" Andrea asked angrily.

"Oh, it couldn't be to save a shit-load of people from a terrorist attack," Kara mocked.

"I will not give in to terror," Andrea said forcefully.

"That's rich coming from a terrorist herself," Kara smirked.

Andrea glared at Kara. "I'm your best shot at finding Leviathon."

"Until my pal finds them first and then I no longer need you around," Kara replied.

Mon then strolled into the auditorium wearing civilian clothes. "Pleasure to meet you, Supergirl," he mocked.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kara asked dismayed.

"I'm here for the launch, of course," Mon pointed to the screen.

"You're following Andrea around, aren't you?" Kara realized.

"I'm going to kill this assassin before you do," Mon said smugly.

"Very heroic," Kara mocked. "You're on."

* * *

Hank and Alex entered the alien gay bar and went straight to the bartender. "I'm looking for a Chlorophyllian. You know any?" Hank asked him.

"Can't say that I do," the bartender replied.

"Yes or no answers only, smart-ass," Hank said tapping his forehead as he read his mind.

The bartender fell over as Hank was finished with him. Hank then walked over to bar-patron, Dimitri. "Hey, man," Hank said to him.

"You!" Dimitri said, freaked out.

Hank zapped his brain for information and then let him fall on his ass on the floor. "We're looking for a farmhouse on Route 89," Hank said taking Alex away.

"Maybe I should call Barney," Alex considered.

"Do you think that's wise? He's one shady mother-fucker," Hank warned.

"He's family...sort of...not really," Alex said calling him up. "Barney, we have a lead."

"Oh really?" Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"We're looking for a Chlorophyllian on Route 89 on a farm. We just need an address, phone number, a name," Alex listed off.

"There are no Chlorophyllian in that vicinity," Brainiac 5 lied and then hang up.

"That fucker is lying. I want to track that farm down," Alex said determinedly.

"I got your back," Hank agreed.

* * *

At Stryker's Island, Lena nervously activated her Myriad prototype on all the prisoners seated across from each other. "Let's hope this works," she said.

"Gentlemen, stand up and remove your lenses," the warden ordered.

They all immediately complied. "Hey, Steve. You want to get some grub?" a big bearded prisoner named Tobey asked Steve.

"Sure, Tobey," Steve went along with it. "That would be lovely."

"Yeah, and then we can jerk each other off," Tobey smiled.

To Lena's amazement, confusion, and horror all the prisoners immediately started making out with each other with passionate kisses. Brainiac 5 smiled at the scene as he watched from the second-floor window. "Positively genius," he complimented himself.

* * *

In the auditorium, Andrea was interviewed by a news reporter as Kara and Mon looked on. "What do you make of this?" Kara asked him.

"I honestly don't give a shit about 21st-century human technology. Just being in this time period makes me feel like a savage," Mon said.

"I mean the terrorist plot, manifesto, all that jazz," Kara clarified.

"It's just terrible. People should never resort to violence...unless it's to defend themselves and another, push back against an invader, rebel against an oppressive government, a righteous crusade to take back the Holy Land...," Mon listed off.

"You can stop now," Kara silenced him. She then gave him the manifesto.

"What the fuck are these letters?" he wondered.

"Holy shit, Mon. Have you already forgotten how to read human languages?" Kara asked dismayed.

"It's been seven years. Give me some fucking slack," Mon said as he worked to decipher it. He then started chuckling. "This is some good shit."

"I knew you would find it amusing," Kara smirked. "I just think people spending all their time in virtual reality is harmful to society."

"Says the woman that was addicted to the Krypton program on the holodeck. I had to drag your ass, kicking and screaming out of there before you starved to death," Mon recalled.

"I got better," Kara said dismissively.

"All I know is the moment the human race becomes connected to Obsidian North is the moment Barney controls them all. Then, the human race is completely and utterly fucked," Mon remarked. "Yeah, I'll stick with what's real. A real fight, a real juicy steak, a real vagina."

"You really are a simple creature," Kara mocked.

The lights then went off. "Well...shit," Kara sighed.

Pink energy showered down from one of the downed lights and materialized a man inside the auditorium. "Andrea Rojas," the assassin called out and fired on her.

Kara easily blocked the pink beam with her cape getting in front of the stage. The assassin then fled zapping himself back into the light. The lights then went back on. "Well, that was slightly inconvenient," Kara said dryly.

"I am not running away," Andrea said defiantly.

"This guy has the same power as Livewire...only a lot gayer," Kara reminded her.

"Then do what you do best, protect people," Andrea said obviously.

"I don't really save as much as I kill," Kara corrected.

"Then kill this fucker," Andrea ordered. "Obsidian North is what I do best. It's my life's work, my father's life's work...," she prattled on.

"I'm going to stop you, right there," Kara interrupted her. "I don't give a shit...like...at all."

"I will not stop because some pink fairy is threatening me," Andrea said determinedly.

"That's fair," Kara allowed.

* * *

At Stryker's Island, Lena and warden watched completely dismayed as they saw an all-male sex orgy in the prison room. Lena, in spite of herself, couldn't turn away. One of the prisoners was resisting the program. Steve, still clothed, backed away from a naked Tobey. "Stay away," Steve said to him.

"Is everything okay, Steve?" Tobey asked concernedly.

"You back off," Steve said as he went for a punch only to find himself constrained. He gave a shout as he could no longer control himself and then passed out.

"Well...shit," Lena realized as a medic came in.

Brainiac 5 then entered the room still wearing a suit and sunglasses. "In time, he will accept the programming."

"You did this," Lena accused.

"Of course. We have mutual interests. You want to bring peace and tranquility to this prison. So do I," Brainiac 5.

"A gay sex orgy is not my idea of peace and tranquility," Lena said outraged.

"And what about your peace and tranquility, Lena? Are you angry, wrathful, desiring to lash out at me?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"When the entire human race is at peace, then I will accept the programing as well," Lena promised.

"Our goals are not mutually exclusive, Lena. You want peaceful prisoners and I want everyone here to be a prison bitch," Brainiac 5 said to her and then walked off.

* * *

That night, Hank and Alex finally found the farmhouse and broke in without a warrant or any probable cause. "Alright, surely this is the right farmhouse," Hank said after going through a dozen.

"You could have phased through the door," Alex pointed out.

"Unfortunately, my budget has run out," Hank frowned. He looked around seeing plants everywhere. "Whoever this guy is, he has a green thumb like a Chlorophyllian."

Alex found an anti-technology book on the table. "So, what's our deal? Are we pro or anti-technology?"

"What do you mean?" Hank asked confused.

"It just seems we're pushing a lot of anti-technology propaganda while also associating said propaganda with terrorism," Alex pointed out.

"What I've noticed about humanity is that they're willing to accept all sorts of ideas and beliefs even if those who believe in them are violent fucked-up people," Hank remarked. "Looks like he was trying to construct some kind of gauntlet from the black market."

The two of them were suddenly attacked as the assassin materialized with a pink glow. Hank charged the assassin but was quickly overpowered by him. Alex threw a crowbar at the assassin, missing completely. The crowbar went through the electrical box shutting off the lights. The assassin then fired pink energy all around the barn creating a fire. The assassin then inexplicably left before ensuring Hank and Alex were both dead. Alex looked over Hank's fat ass and realized she wouldn't be able to drag him out. She then pushed on her watch requesting help.

* * *

At Catco, Andrea and Supergirl strolled through the office. "I'm going to go meet hundreds of fans," Andrea said to her.

"Knock yourself out. The sooner you get killed, the sooner I can get off this shit assignment," Kara rolled her eyes.

Andrea ignored her and started shaking hands and greeting her supporters as Kara looked on. A female Chlorophyllian, named Amy Saphire and dressed in black, waltzed into Catco and raised her gauntlets. "Everyone, leave if you want to live!" she shouted and the fired into the ceiling.

She then went on a rampage firing pink energy at the desks causing minor damage. She then fired at Mon who was casually sitting in a chair. "The fuck?" he wondered.

"Where's Andrea Rojas?" Amy demanded.

"Fuck if I know," Mon said ignorantly.

A forceful wind hit Amy throwing her into an elevator door. "This ends now," Kara said as she grabbed Amy's gauntlets. Amy absorbed Kara's powers. "I'm sorry, I can't let you stop me," Amy said.

"As if," Kara smirked as she was about to kill her ass.

Kara then noticed Dreamer approaching and then disengaged. Amy then fired on Kara without effect. Confused, Amy fired both gauntlets on Kara only to be blocked by Nia's forcefield. "Time to put your toys to bed," Nia said to Amy.

Seeing herself outnumbered, Amy teleported herself through the ceiling lights. Kara turned to Nia. "Keep watch on Andrea and keep everyone inside or else the terrorists win," she ordered.

"Sure, boss," Nia rolled her eyes.

* * *

As Kara was busy inside Catco, Karina noticed her watch blink. She paced around her room wondering what to do. "Damn it," she cursed and then flew out of the building as Supergirl. She quickly arrived at the barn and crashed through. She looked around at the fire and then blew it out with frost breath.

"Are you okay?" Karina asked them.

"I think so," Hank said groggily.

"What happened?" Karina asked.

"Whoever it was, they were able to take my powers and use them against me," Hank said.

"Is that something Chlorophyllians can do?" Alex asked him.

"Not at all. It's the gauntlets. It enhances their abilities," Hank said.

"I...shouldn't be here. I have to leave," Karina said turning away.

"Why? What's wrong?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I...promised I wouldn't use my powers for the next forty days...and I just broke it," Karina said upset.

"You saved our lives. I'm sure God will understand," Hank said to her.

"Maybe," Karina shook her head. "I have to go," she said and then walked off.

"Karina!" Alex called after her.

"Let her go. She has to decide her own mind up. We have work to do here," Hank said looking over the evidence.

* * *

Amy materialized on the floor below Catco and attacked Obsidian North directly putting Kelly in the line of fire. "Please stop! If you destroy the processor it will explode," Kelly said to Amy.

"I just need it to stop," Amy said to her and went on her merry way.

Kara casually strolled towards Amy as she was about to fry the processor. "No, don't do this. It's a huge mistake," Kara yawned.

"Fuck you, Supergirl. My husband became addicted to VR. He died from it. Now, I'm going to make sure no one else has to suffer as I have," Amy said.

"Here's the thing, there's like a shit-ton of people still in this building. How about we wait until the building is evacuated and then you can blow yourself up," Kara suggested.

"You're just trying to stall," Amy said skeptically.

"I read your so-called manifesto. Technology cannot be stopped. So long as there is a demand, there will always be a supply. It's a futile battle. Not even I can stop it and I don't intend to. What happened to Todd was unfortunate, but we all make our own choices. I have...suffered addictions of my own. I drink, get high, and waste away in virtual reality. What saved me were friends and family pulling me back from the edge," Kara told her.

"I guess I wasn't enough to save him," Amy said bitterly. "I miss him every day."

Amy was about to destroy the processor just as the launch was to go online when a shadow emerged from the floor and stabbed her in the heart. Andrea materialized with a pissed-off expression on her face and watched Amy fall to the floor dead.

Andrea then placed the knife in a holster. "You could have stopped her," she accused.

"I was trying to reason with her," Kara shrugged.

"Bullshit, you don't care about me or Obsidian North," Andrea said angrily.

"The only reason I am even here is that you're a billionaire," Kara shot back and then walked off.

"The fuck?" Andrea wondered.

* * *

Alex stared off into space at the Watch Tower. "Well, Alex, you made it through your first day. Granted, it was one big clusterfuck, we both survived and that's what matters," Hank complimented.

"We almost died tonight because I wasn't strong enough. I don't have freeze breath or phase through things. But it didn't matter before because I had this entire team to back me up. I thought the DEO was holding me back, that Kara was holding me back. What if it was holding me up?"

"Alex, you're a human being. You will always be weak-as-fuck compared to virtually every alien out there. What makes you a hero is not how powerful you are but what you are able to accomplish with what little you have. You always put out 100 percent every mission whereas Kara might give one percent. If Kara wanted to, she could purge the galaxy of bad guys and solve all of the world's problems. She's never put in that 100 percent as you have. You should be proud of yourself, Alex," Hank said sincerely.

"Now, here's a bad-ass weapon," Hank said showing her a pistol.

"My gun?" Alex wondered.

"Not quite. We called it 'Hand of the soldier' and it can take on any weapon you can think of," Hank said. He then demonstrated to her how it could change into various weapons before returning to its default pistol version.

"I don't know what to say," Alex said giving Hank a hug.

"With a little practice, you'll learn to control it," Hank assured her.

"Thank you," Alex said amazed.

"Kara wants you out of the fight. It's up to you what path you choose but if you choose the path of the righteous man you're going to need badass weapons like these," Hank told her.

* * *

Kara entered her apartment and found Karina looking out the window. She quickly noticed Karina had muddy shoes. "Did you walk here?"

"It gave me time to think," Karina said.

"I can dig it. Thanks for bailing out Alex. I had a hectic day at work," Kara said gratefully.

"I made a promise to God and I broke it today," Karina said mournfully.

Kara gave her a sympathetic look. "It was a dumb thing to give up in the first place. Our powers can be used to have fun and they can be used to save people. Just use your powers only in the service of others."

Karina nodded and then stared Kara down. "You prioritize Alex over anyone else on this world. If you knew Alex was going to die, you would have left Andrea. You knew I would break my vow and save her," Karina accused.

"Yes," Kara said honestly.

Karina glared at Kara. "Why?"

"When and if I leave this time, I want you to take care of Alex. I want nothing to get in the way of that, even some vow," Kara said to her.

"I will never be like you, obsessing over one person. I will always prioritize God, country, family, and myself in that order," Karina said.

"For a one-year-old, you sure have life figured out," Kara mocked.

Karina gave Kara an annoyed look. "I have a long flight in the morning," she said and then went into Kara's bedroom to sleep.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered realizing she had made a mistake.

* * *

At the DEO, Lex and Brainiac 5 had a little chat. "I have gained the trust of Gemma Cooper and will soon have Leviathon's location," Lex said pleased with himself.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Lex," Brainiac 5 said slightly concerned.

"The reward is far beyond my own life. The world depends on us finding Leviathon and putting an end to them," Lex said.

"Agreed. I risked the lives of thousands to ensure that Obsidian Platinum was able to launch. Now, I have access to millions of eyes across the world. If you'll excuse me," Brainiac 5 said.

"Of course," Lex said leaving him be.

Brainiac 5 went into a special room and placed a helmet over his head. He then accessed the millions of Obsidian lenses recording and analyzing everything all at once. "Excellent. We are ahead of schedule," Brainiac 5 said pleased.


	178. Reality Bytes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is being pursued by a Naltorian cyborg assassin while Alex works to uncover flaws in the Obsidian virtual reality program.

Supergirl went straight for the Dominator firing heat vision at him as he was minding his own business on a skyscraper rooftop. "Nia, I'm sending him to you," Kara radioed.

The Dominator was blasted off the rooftop where he fell on some schmuck's car, totaling it. "Time for nap time," Nia said trying out her new catch-phrase. She fired energy cables around the Dominator's neck, threw him into the air, and then slammed him back down to the pavement, knocking him out.

"Not bad," Kara said to her still floating in the air.

"You warmed him up for me," Nia smiled. "Don't you have a date to get to? Get out of here. I got this."

"Well, okay then," Kara said, flying off.

DEO personnel quickly arrived on the scene to apprehend the Dominator. Brainiac 5 got out of one of the SUVs, gave the Dominator a glance, and then fired his pistol into his head killing him much to Nia's dismay.

"Your welcome, Director Dox," Nia said to him.

"He was merely a foot soldier, but I appreciate the help. Thank you," Brainiac 5 said politely. He then coldly got back into his car as the Dominator body was taken away.

Nia shook her head wanting to say something but couldn't at the moment.

* * *

Kara entered her apartment in civilian clothes. "What's the emergency?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Blue or red?" Kara asked showing two shirts.

"Really? You call me for this? We both know Mon doesn't give a shit," Alex said dismayed.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Blue, always go with blue," Alex sighed.

"It's been almost three years since I've been on a date. What if I've forgotten how to do it?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you're the girl in this relationship, remember? All you have to do is look pretty and not be offensive," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I got Nia another assisted kill," Kara smiled as she sat down.

"Assisted?" Alex questioned.

"That girl has no stomach for killing. It's either me or Barney finishing them off," Kara rolled her eyes. "Still, it's nice knowing I can go on vacation and rely on her to stop low-level offenders."

"Where would you vacation to?" Alex wondered.

"I'm thinking China, specifically Wuhan. I've never been there," Kara said thoughtfully.

"You've got to be fucking with me. Do you not watch the news?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I don't watch the news. I make the news," Kara said arrogantly.

Alex turned the TV on showing Lex Luthor in Saudi Arabia. "Lex Luthor, billionaire philanthropist, has met with the Saudi royal family and will be introducing Obsidian Lenses to the Middle East," the anchorwoman said.

"With Obsidian Lenses, the fine people of Arabia can simulate killing infidels rather than actually doing it," Lex said to reporters.

"Gross," Alex shook her head, turning the TV off.

"We need you back in the DEO. It's where you belong," Kara said to Alex.

"Wait, I thought your whole deal was to get me out of the DEO," Alex said confused.

"My thing was to get you to stop being reckless and going on these dangerous missions," Kara clarified. "But as long as you continue to risk your life every day, I'd rather it be under DEO supervision."

"Right, so Barney can babysit me?" Alex scoffed. "I can take care of myself. I have this now," Alex said showing her wristband.

"The 'hand of the soldier'," Kara identified.

"Yeah! Wait, how the fuck do you know about this?" Alex demanded.

"It's future tech. I gave it to Hank a while back," Kara said obviously.

"And you never brought this up before because...?" Alex wondered.

"It didn't seem necessary," Kara shrugged.

Alex simply stared at Kara. "Everything is just one big joke to you, isn't it?"

"Well, not everything," Kara said and tried to think of something that wasn't.

Alex tried it out and couldn't get it to materialize anything. "It's supposed to form what I'm thinking but it's being very stubborn."

"It requires actual concentration and right now, you're pissed-off," Kara observed. "Hey, how about you materialize a dildo?"

"Don't be juvenile," Alex scolded but secretly considered the notion.

* * *

A depressed Nia took out some rocky-road ice cream and sat on her couch watching TV. "Isn't that Dreamer something amazing," her roommate, Roxy said. "I think she's even more powerful than Supergirl."

Nia gave her a haunted look knowing otherwise. "I think she's fucked up just like everyone else."

"Oh snap! You are not spending another Friday night on this couch, in sweats, eating rocky-road all night," Roxy said to her.

"I like ice cream," Nia said defensively.

"Sweet Nia, you're becoming a loser. You're young, you're vibrant. Stop crying over that little weird man," Roxy advised.

"I'm not crying over...Barney. Just had a long day where he just happened to show up," Nia frowned.

"So, you need an even longer night. You need to go out, like, right now," Roxy ordered.

"What's this really about?" Nia asked suspiciously.

"My boyfriend is coming over and we're going to wreck this place if you know what I mean," Roxy smiled.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? When did this happen?" Nia asked.

"Well, we've been together for three weeks online but it's still real," Roxy said defensively. "I met him on Ass-swipe."

Nia gave her an odd look. "Hey, long-distance relationships are just as valid," Roxy told her and showed his picture that looked oddly similar to Terry Crews.

"Now, get dressed and get to the club before he shows up," Roxy insisted.

* * *

At the alien gay bar, Kara expertly lined up her shot and knocked all of the balls in every pocket. "This game is boring with each of us able to win with the first shot," Mon pointed out.

"Okay, how about this? We play not to win. I'm stripes and you're coloreds. We play to keep the other from winning," Kara suggested.

"Alright then," Mon agreed to the challenge. "But allow me to add another layer to this challenge," he said opening a bottle and pouring two drinks.

Kara gave him an uncertain look. "I'm giving up drinking."

"The fuck for?" Mon scoffed. "Fine, whatever, more for me," he said drinking both glasses down.

* * *

While Nia was at the club sulking, Roxy had just finished an incredible love-making session with Angus, her online boyfriend. She put on some headphones and danced around the apartment oblivious to the threat. A muscular white man in a black gang jacket entered through the glass backdoor and found Angus still sleeping in bed. The assassin punched at Angus' head for a killer blow barely missing him. Angus immediately got to his feet. "Don't make me bust you up, man," Angus said picking up a lamp.

He swung it at the assassin without effect. The assassin took hold of Angus and threw him through the glass door shattering it. Angus went back into the room and wrestled with the assassin for a few moments. Angus got his ass kicked in short order and went crashing out the door freaking Roxy out. Angus fell to the floor a bloody mess, dead.

Roxy shrieked and retreated down the hall. "Ain't no one have time for this shit."

The assassin aimed for Roxy's back with his pistol and fired. Roxy fell to the floor in a heap. The assassin coldly walked over to Roxy as she tried to crawl away and shot her two more times to the back to confirm the kill. The assassin then searched Roxy and found her phone. Coincidentally, Nia called her at that moment. The assassin mimicked Roxy's voice as he answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm at the Tech Noir club and I need you to come by. I am so bored, right now. I could use some company," Nia said.

"I'll be right there. Just stay right where you are," the assassin said using Roxy's voice and then hung up.

* * *

Nia sat at the bar bored and then noticed a sudden news report of a recent homicide. It was Roxy and Angus. "Oh my God," Nia said freaked out.

A lean slender man eyed Nia from a distance wearing a black trenchcoat. Nia ran into the bathroom and tried to focus. She suddenly saw flashes of gunfire inside the club. "Holy shit," she realized.

She exited the bathroom and tried to calm herself down at one of the tables. The assassin entered the club and started looking around for Nia over the crowd. Like a shark, the assassin scanned each individual until he finally came upon Nia. Finding his true target, the assassin pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at her head.

"The fuck?" Nia wondered frozen in fear.

The lean slender man suddenly blasted the assassin with a shotgun distracting him. The assassin took out a submachine gun and fired at the lean slender man's position blasting away liquor bottles and killing several bar patrons. The lean slender man took cover behind the bar. Satisfied, the assassin went back to Nia. The slender man opened fire blasting the assassin several times with his shotgun until the assassin was on the floor not moving. The slender man then took hold of Nia.

"I'm Sergeant Nar. Come with me if you want to live," he said to her in Naltorian.

Nia simply nodded and followed him out of the club. The assassin got back up and chased them down the alley. "How could he get back up like that? Is he an alien?" Nia asked.

"Shut the fuck up and run," Nar told her off.

As the assassin got closer, Nia fired an energy beam into a car's gas tank causing it to explode. The assassin went through the flames like it was nothing. Nar then broke into a car at the club parking lot and zapped it to get it moving. As he drove off with Nia, the assassin leaped onto the hood and slammed his fist through the window.

"Fuck," Nar said as he tried to get the assassin off the car.

Nia fired on the assassin destroying the window shield and blasting the assassin off the car. Nar then drove into a nearby parking lot to get cover. "What's this all about? Did he kill Roxy? Who the fuck is that guy?" Nia asked tearfully.

"Listen, he's a cyborg sent by the Naltorian Council to terminate you. I'm a member of the male resistance. I'm here to protect you," Nar told her.

"Why would the Council want to kill me?" Nia asked ignorantly.

"Because you're the first male Naltorian to have the Dreamer ability. You've inspired hundreds of men that have come out declaring that they too have the ability, that it's not just reserved for females," Nar said. "The Council thinks that if they kill you, it will end the resistance."

"This is deep," Nia said overwhelmed.

Nar gave her an odd look. "Wait...what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked looking her over.

"What?" Nia asked offended.

Nar searched her feeling every part of her. "You have long hair, make-up, and...breasts? What the fuck did you do to yourself?" he demanded.

"Look, I'm actually trans," Nia revealed.

Nar gave her a stupified look. "I didn't sign up for this shit. You were supposed to be a resistance leader, one of the strongest Naltorians ever, the ancestor to the great Nura Nall. This is...shit," Nar said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry I'm such a huge disappointment to you," Nia rolled her eyes.

"Fucking unbelievable," Nar said shaking his head.

"You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Nia said getting out of the car.

* * *

Alex trained with Hank at the watchtower where she was easily defeated. Alex sighed in frustration as she wasn't able to materialize the weapons she wanted from her new toy. "Shit!" she spat.

"Alex, you're not focused. Your mind is all over the place," Hank said to her.

"Is there like an instruction manual for this?" Alex asked pissed-off.

"It's instinctual. Trust the weapon and it will trust you," Hank said.

"How am I supposed to trust this when it keeps changing on me?" Alex raged.

"Damn, Kara had a much easier time with this," Hank recalled.

"What? She can use this?" Alex questioned.

"Well...no shit. Kara can be extraordinarily focused when she wants to be," Hank said.

"So, this is just some hand-me-down weapon Kara rejected?" Alex asked bitterly.

"You should stop comparing yourself to Kara. It only leads to jealousy and pain," Hank advised.

"It's not enough that she's the most powerful being in the universe. She also has a spouse, kids, a superhero club, Catco, Wayne Enterprises, and now the DEO," Alex said bitterly.

"And yet, Kara is still miserable. You decide your own happiness, your own goals, Alex," Hank advised.

"I just feel I don't have a true path anymore," Alex bemoaned.

Alarm bells went off as someone entered the first floor. Hank and Alex came down and met with an overly big Black man. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" Hank asked annoyed.

"My brother, Trevor, is missing. He used to live in my basement but I haven't seen him in a week," Mel said as they all sat on the couch.

"Did you file a police report?" Alex asked.

"I did. They found this on his computer," Mel said handing over his smartphone.

Hank eyed an Internet flyer detailing a virtual Las Vegas experience. "They got themselves a hotel room so no one would interrupt their virtual experience...but that was a week ago. This isn't like Trevor at all," Mel said.

"Alright, I'm going to search your house," Hank said without asking permission.

"And I have a contact in Obsidian Platinum. If he is in there, I'll find him," Alex said confidently.

"I really appreciate this," Mel said.

"Next time shit like this happens, come to me first. Fuck the police," Hank said to him.

"Absolutely," Mel agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Nia was at the police station in protective custody. "Is this the guy?" Maggie Sawyer asked showing a sketch of the assassin.

"Yeah," Nia nodded.

"We're still looking over security camera footage. In the meantime, make yourself at home...on the couch," Maggie said lamely.

"I think I'm going to lie down," Nia said exhausted.

Kara entered the police station, smirked at Maggie, and then found Nia napping on the couch. "Holy shit!" Nia said freaked out as Kara entered the room.

"I rarely get to say this, but your night was even wilder than mine," Kara admitted.

"My roommate, my best friend, is dead. I was almost killed!" Nia shouted at her.

"Don't worry. Barney will find this guy," Kara said dismissively.

"I want to do this on my own. I want to break this guy," Nia said vengefully.

"Now, we're talking," Kara said impressed.

"I mean, this happens way too often in my community," Nia ranted.

"What community would that be?" Kara wondered.

"The trans community," Nia glared at her.

"Nia, you're a minority of one, an individual," Kara said delicately.

"That's bullshit. I was targeted because I was trans and it would hurt my community if I were killed," Nia said.

"Making a lot of assumptions there," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This...bastard...," Nia struggled to articulate herself.

"Keep going, I believe in you," Kara smiled amused.

"Is over," Nia said dangerously.

"So...you're willing to take a life. But it won't end with this guy. Your pain will only grow and then you'll kill another face and another until you wake up one terrible morning and realize that revenge has become your whole life and you won't know why," Kara said to her.

"Do you...listen to yourself," Nia said dismayed.

"Look, I will never truly understand a boy that decides one day to be a girl, but you have to trust the government to handle this," Kara said wide-eyed.

"They have a day and then I'm doing this my way," Nia said to her.

"Welcome to the Dark Side," Kara smiled and then gave her an inappropriate fist-bump.

* * *

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 briefly looked over a video of Nia fighting the Dominator. He then got a phone call from Kara. "Kara Danvers, I hope this worth my time. I am very busy," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Oh, fuck me, right?" Kara said outraged. "It's about Nia."

"Yes, I read the reports on the attack at Tech Noir and at her apartment. Very unsettling news," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I need you to track this guy down," Kara requested.

"Done," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

Alex strolled into Obsidian North to talk to Kelly. "So, this Trevor checked into a hotel and then went into the virtual world at some escape-palace in the Las Vegas program," Kelly summarized.

"There's no paper trail of him anywhere, so he must have paid in cash," Alex figured. "I want to go into Las Vegas and look around. See what I can find."

"Okay but I have to warn you. These lenses are different from the original. You'll feel whatever happens in there, hot is hot, cold is cold," Kelly said.

"Like the Matrix. I got it," Alex nodded.

"Only our failsafe is better. If you want to get out, you just have to use the safeword: End Simulation. If that doesn't work, an icon will appear before you. Touch it and you can exit," Kelly explained. "When you go in, you'll see a panel of your thoughts and desires. Just find the one for Las Vegas and enter."

"What happens when I get inside? What are the rules?" Alex asked.

"That's the thing. There are no rules," Kelly frowned.

"That sounds like a serious design flaw," Alex pointed out.

"It's still the Beta version," Kelly excused.

"Too easy," Alex said confidently.

"I'll be able to communicate with you the entire time. The important thing is to not get lost yourself in your own experience," Kelly said.

* * *

Alex entered virtual reality and found the panel Kelly was talking about. She paused for a moment as she saw herself in a Supergirl outfit, another where she was the mother of an infant. Alex then accessed the Las Vegas program and entered. Once she was in Las Vegas, Alex was inexplicably back in her DEO uniform clashing violently with the fashion scene.

Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 were at the poker tables as Alex strolled in. Kara was wearing a white dress and stylish hairstyle while Mon was in a white mafia suit. Brainiac 5 appeared as his usual FBI agent suit wearing sunglasses. "Oh my God, is that Alex?" Kara asked wide-eyed as she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 said watching her.

"Straight," Mon smirked collecting more chips.

"That you are," Kara said giving him a kiss. Kara then put down a flush and also collected chips from the dealer. "Mon, I feel so flush for you," Kara said seductively.

"Perhaps, we should turn our two-of-a-kind into a two-pair," Mon suggested as he saw two attractive women playing alone.

"Behave," Kara laughed.

Brainiac 5 then strolled over to the befuddled Alex. "So...how can I help you?" he asked her.

"You're here?" Alex wondered.

"I am everywhere," Brainiac 5 said obviously. "I am an agent of this system."

"You work for Obsidian North?" Alex questioned.

"Your naivety amuses me. No, I am unplugged, a new man, so to speak. I do whatever I wish, collecting all sorts of information on the human psyche. Honestly, I am not impressed," Brainiac 5 said looking around.

"So, you can help me find this guy named Trevor. He's somewhere in the escape-prison," Alex said getting down to business.

"The escape-prison is that creepy house on that hill over there," Brainiac 5 pointed out through the window.

"Well, okay then," Alex said making her way over there.

* * *

Alex entered the creepy house and found two individuals in water tanks suspended where their heads were just above the waterline. "Oh my God," Alex remarked. "It's like that one time I was nearly drowned."

"Excellent callback," Brainiac 5 complimented.

"Where's Kelly?" Alex asked suddenly realizing she had lost contact with her.

"You won't be needing her now that I am here with you," Brainiac 5 replied. "These two individuals wanted to tap into their worst fears. In this case, drowning."

"Help, we have been trapped for days," one of them said to Alex.

"You knew about this?" Alex asked Brainiac 5.

"I know everything," Brainiac 5 replied.

"End the simulation," Alex told him.

"I can't. It's part of the game," one of the men said.

"A glitch?" Alex wondered.

"A modification to the original programming. I gave them what they wanted," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"And you just left them here?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yes, I...just...left...," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. "I would hurry before they suffer from brain damage."

"Wait, this isn't real," Alex said confused.

"Their primitive human minds think it's real," Brainiac 5 explained.

"Okay, I got this," Alex said forming a baton in her hand from her Martian device. She then gave the tanks some good whacks with minor results.

Brainiac 5 watched patiently and then casually took out a pistol. He then blasted the two tanks with his pistol freeing both men. "I'm looking for a man named Trevor Crane. Have you seen him?" Alex asked the two men.

"Trevor's gone down a number of escape rooms with us. He and the new guy, Richard, solved the puzzle and made it through. But that door slammed shut. We were about to follow when spiders started crawling all over me, and I hate spiders," one of them said pathetically.

"Whose idea was it to come here?" Alex asked him.

"It was Richard's. He's new to the group. I need to get to him before it's too late," Alex realized.

Brainiac 5 casually stuck his knife hand into the first man making a copy of himself. He then did the same with the other one. "What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"I have ejected them from the system and taken over their avatars. I now have all of their information and experiences," Brainiac 5 said.

Alex looked over the three Brainiac 5 agents. "You're going to need a key," he smirked as he took out a large keychain.

* * *

Maggie entered Nia's room at the MPD to give her an update. "So, what do you know?" Nia asked.

"We still haven't been able to ID this guy. Whoever he is, he's one tough mother-fucker. He took several shots to the chest from a shotgun, survived a gas explosion, and punched right through a car windshield," Maggie said impressed.

"He's a fucking cyborg," Nia said obviously.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her. "You see this body-armor. It can stop shotgun rounds," she said showing it to her. "As for the other shit, he must have been high on PCP, broke every bone in his hand, and didn't even feel it."

"That's bullshit. There's no way," Nia doubted.

"Well, he's not in the face-recognition database," Maggie shrugged.

"If the police can't handle this, then I will," Nia said.

"And who the fuck are you?" Maggie asked skeptically. "Look, that man killed more than just one trans-person. He killed straights as well at that club. The whole city has been victimized, not just your subgroup."

"You don't know what it's like to be like me," Nia said ignorantly.

"Bitch, I'm an out-and-proud Lesbian and I've worked all sorts of LGBT-related hate crimes. So, you can shove that self-righteous attitude up your ass," Maggie told her off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Nia calmed down.

"We will find this guy or maybe he'll come to us. Either way, you have nothing to worry about," Maggie assured her and then left the room.

"Come and get me," Nia said under her breath.

* * *

At Catco, Kara looked over William Dey's article and made a number of grammatical corrections while not commenting on the article itself. "Why do I get the impression you don't give a shit about this?" William asked.

"It's not this issue. It's every issue," Kara assured him.

"Twenty-four trans people were murdered, last year, William pointed out.

"Out of 16,000 total murders," Kara reminded him.

"Holy shit, that's a big number," William said astounded.

"Perspective: It is a bitch," Kara agreed.

"Well, the trans murder rate is probably higher than that due to misgendering in police reports," William assumed.

"Good luck getting hard data on that," Kara said skeptically. She then got a phone call from Barney.

"Nia is using her Ass-swipe profile to lure her attacker like bait," Brainiac 5 reported.

"That is a horrible idea. I'll talk to her," Kara said.

Brainiac 5 then hung up. "So...something came up," Kara said awkwardly.

"You want me to cover for you?" William assumed.

"Actually, I can come and go whenever I please around here. It's just I didn't want to seem rude. You know, this is good work that you're doing here. People should...like...know more about it and stuff," Kara said awkwardly.

"You're trying too hard," William said to her.

"Right, I'm going to go...now," Kara said leaving the office.

* * *

Alex and one Brainiac 5 agent strolled through a bland white hallway disconnected from the rest of the Matrix. They eventually found Trevor locked in a suspended position. "Trevor Cane, I'm Alex Danvers," Alex said to him.

"Thank God you're here," he said thankfully as he was able to move again. "It's happening again. Make it stop!" Trevor shouted as he glowed red. He then suddenly exploded and promptly respawned.

"What's happening?" Alex asked him.

"I don't know. I thought I had landed on a land mine and that I would explode if I took a step but standing still doesn't work either. It's random. The pain is...horrible," he said to her.

"Just focus. Where is Richard?" Alex asked.

"He comes and goes. I think he just likes to see me explode," Trevor said bitterly.

"He had a virtual affair with Richard's wife," Brainiac 5 said as he accessed the available information.

"I didn't mean for it to get this far. Oh, God!" Trevor said as he exploded again.

Richard then casually entered the room and attacked Alex upon seeing her. Alex was too slow and was disarmed of her pistol. "End your simulation," Richard ordered. "This is my house."

"And this is my gun," Alex said and then shot him with a TASER bolt.

Richard went down and exited the Matrix. Brainiac 5 frowned as he could no longer analyze Richard's information. Instead, he went over to Trevor and knife-handed him to the chest forming a copy of himself. "Where is Trevor's location?" Alex asked alarmed.

"He's at the Trump hotel in Metropolis," Brainiac 5 replied.

"End simulation," Alex said quickly and disappeared.

Brainiac 5 straightened out the tie of his copy. "It's happening just as before," his copy remarked.

"Well...not exactly," Brainiac 5 smirked.

Meanwhile, Hank did a mind-rape of Richard's wife determining Richard's location at the Trump hotel. He then proceeded to do another mind-rape of Richard getting Trevor's hotel room essentially making Alex's virtual reality trip redundant. Alex awoke and turned to Kelly.

"What happened in there? I lost you," Kelly said alarmed.

"Barney...he's like a virus. He's infiltrated the system. He's everywhere now," Alex told her.

"Well...shit," Kelly realized.

* * *

Nar was at a bar bitterly drinking the evening away. "I'm completely lost! I've hit rock-bottom," he said to no one in particular.

"Easy, pal. You got to calm down there, son," an elderly gentleman said to him.

"The person I was assigned to protect is actually a woman...with a dick...and some balls," Nar said miserably.

"Well, women with dicks ain't so bad. You got three types of people in this world: dicks, pussies, and assholes. That guy that shot up the nightclub was definitely an asshole. You look like a pussy to me," the older man said looking at him.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Nar asked offended.

"Hey, I get it. Pussies like you might not be so inclined to love a woman with a dick because pussies get fucked by dicks. But dicks _also_ fuck assholes. And if they didn't fuck the assholes, you know what you would get? You would get your dick and your pussy all covered in shit!"

Nar instantly threw up all over the bar. "Okay, I think you've had enough," the bartender said to him. Nar quickly got kicked out of the bar and start throwing up again in the alley. Once he was done hurling, Nar considered his mission and with a resolved face headed towards the police station.

* * *

That night, the assassin came by the police station wearing a black leather jacket and black sunglasses. He came up to the front desk. "I'm a friend of Nia Nall. I was told that she was here. Can I see her, please?" he asked.

"No, you can't see her. She's currently in protective custody," the oblivious cop replied.

"Where is she?" the assassin demanded.

"Look, it could take a while. Wait, there's a bench over there," the cop said to him.

The assassin eyed the glass between himself and the cop. "I'll be back," he said and then left.

"Whatever, like I give a shit," the cop muttered unconcernedly.

The assassin then drove his car through the front desk crushing the cop. Nia immediately awoke as she heard the noise. The assassin took out a shotgun and automatic rifle and marched around the police station. He quickly fired on two officers getting coffee with automatic fire. He then killed two more with his shotgun as he cleared room-after-room. He then fired automatic fire at two cops as they were sitting at their desks.

At this point, the whole station was alive with cops organizing a counter-attack. The assassin continued his rampage clearing more rooms with gunfire. "Stay here," Maggie instructed Nia and went out with the other cops.

The assassin kicked a door in and was shot several times by a cop. The assassin fired automatic fire at the cop and then through the walls getting him as he tried to get cover. A few cops opened fire on the assassin without result down the hallway. The assassin blasted one retreating cop to the back with his shotgun. The assassin then cut power to the building as he tore into the circuit breaker.

The cops finally opened the armory to get out their own automatic rifles. The assassin kept firing into the offices taking out more cops. Maggie finally fired on the assassin to the back with her rifle. The assassin turned around and fired back t her. Maggie was hit several times to her bulletproof vest and fell to the floor stunned.

Nia suddenly intervened. "Hey!" she shouted.

The assassin turned around and fired his rifle and shotgun at the same time. Nia shielded herself just in time but was none-the-less thrown to the floor stunned. The assassin calmly reloaded his rifle and then aimed at her head. An energy blast hit the assassin taking him down to the floor. Nar was at Nia's side and then pulled her back to her feet.

"Nar?" Nia wondered disoriented.

"We have to move," he said to her.

The two went down the halls of the police station until they found the exit. Nar then threw Nia into his car and drove off. The assassin fired his rifle at them as they fled.

* * *

Nar drove aimlessly into the night with a bleeding shoulder from a bullet wound back from the police station. "You're hurt," Nia noted.

"I don't have time to bleed," Nar replied.

"Why did you come back for me?" Nia asked.

"You weren't what I expected...like...at all. But you sparked a revolution on Naltoria. You are a symbol for the men's resistance movement. I can't let you die," Nar said.

"So, you don't really give a fuck about me, personally?" Nia asked.

Nar gave her a look and couldn't help but feel smitten by her. "On Naltoria, the Matriarchy decides who I can be with, who I can mate with, who I can have children with. I've never thought about what I would do if I had the freedom to choose myself."

"Well, now you do," Nia told him.

"I should stick to the mission. As long as that cyborg is out there, he will hunt you down. He can't be bargained with. He feels no pity or remorse. He will not stop until you are dead," Nar said super-serious.

"The only one I think can stop this thing is Supergirl but she's not answering my hails," Nia frowned.

"We're on our own," Nar said to her.

Nia then saw a flash of her sister and father brutally killed. "He's going after my family. We have to go to Parthas."

"That's tactically dangerous. It could be a trap," Nar objected.

"My family is a priority to me," Nia insisted.

"Well...shit," Nar realized.

* * *

Nar drove Nia to Parthas arriving late at night. She was immediately embraced by her worried father and sister. "We heard what happened on the news. We're so glad you're safe," Paul said to her.

Nar stayed off to the side not taking part in the family reunion. "You're Naltorian?" Paul assumed.

"Yeah," Nar nodded.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter," Paul said appreciatively.

"Yeah, sure," Nar said awkwardly. "All of you have to leave town. Nia's attacker could come after you."

"I think we're stronger together," Paul replied.

"Well, okay then," Nar allowed.

Nia went inside the house with Maeve and found a wall dedicated to Dreamer. "What is this?" Nia wondered.

"It's you. That disguise isn't fooling anyone," Maeve smiled.

"So, you know about my powers," Nia realized.

"Yeah," Maeve frowned. "Look, it was hard for me to get over the fact that you were given the power and not me. Harder still to accept that it could happen to a biological male. But now, I realize how important it was for it to be you and not me. You're the spark that will burn the Matriarchy down and bring true equality to everyone on Naltoria" Maeve said.

"I never intended to do that," Nia said awkwardly.

"But you have and Naltoria will be better for it," Maeve said giving Nia a hug.

"I thought you would hate me," Nia said honestly.

"I could never hate you, Nia. You will always be my little brother," Maeve said tearfully.

Nia bristled at that but softened. "Just take it," she said to herself as she embraced her sister.

Paul invited Nar into his barn and opened a chest full of old grenades. "Excellent," Nar smiled.

"The state of New York would have a fit if they knew I had this, but you know what, fuck the law," Paul smiled.

"I'll drink to that," Nar agreed.

* * *

As anticipated, the assassin went to the Nal residence. He kicked the door in and shot up the house with automatic rifle fire. He quickly cleared each room, shooting every room up and then came outside. Nar rammed him with Paul's truck sending him to the ground. Nar then quickly reversed taking himself and Nia down the road. The assassin quickly got back up and sped after them on his motorcycle.

Nar drove onto the highway with the assassin closely pursuing them. "Drive," Nara ordered Nia and then prepared the grenades.

The assassin gave no fucks and fired his automatic rifle at them. Nia shrieked as the back window was blasted out. Nar hurled a grenade at the assassin to keep him at bay. The assassin expertly dodged the grenade as it landed on the ground and kept going. Nar kept throwing grenades barely missing the assassin. Out of bullets, the assassin threw his rifle onto the street and start firing his pistol. Nar was hit to the chest as he released a grenade. The grenade exploded near the truck blasting him with shrapnel. Nar slumped over severely injured.

"Nar!" Nia shouted.

"Just drive," Nar said weakly.

The assassin sped towards their truck and fired his pistol at Nia getting close to her face. Nia then fired an energy cable between her truck and the guardrail. The assassin got caught in the energy cable and wiped out, skidding across the pavement. To add insult to injury a tanker truck then ran over the assassin. Nia lost control of her truck and hit the guardrail hard totaling it.

"Leave me," Nar said to Nia.

"The fuck I will," Nia said and then dragged his ass out of the truck with an energy cable.

The assassin got back up and limped over to the tanker truck. He easily subdued the driver and took control of the truck. He then drove straight for them. "You have to go now. Go!" Nar said to her.

Nia nodded and then ran off. The assassin followed Nia trying to run her down. Nar threw his last grenade into the tailpipe and then took cover inside a dumpster. The tanker truck exploded in a huge fireball. Nia was thrown to the ground from the force of the blast. Nar managed to get out of the dumpster as it lit on fire. Nia came over to him.

"It's over," Nia said embracing him.

"I'm sorry for how I was first meeting you," Nar said sincerely.

"Water under the bridge," Nia allowed and then gave him a kiss.

Nar gave her a speechless look. "I've never kissed a tranny before."

Nia gave him an impatient look. "Call me, Nia."

The assassin then rose back up, his artificial skin completely burned off revealing a metal endoskeleton with exposed cables and hydraulic systems. Its eyes glowed red. "You have to be fucking kidding me," Nia said exhausted.

"Get cover in there," Nar said to her looking at a nearby factory.

"Not without you," Nia insisted.

"Leave me," Nar said weakly.

"On your feet, soldier," Nia ordered pulling him up.

The two stumbled their way inside the factory with the cyborg close behind them. As they entered, Nar started activating all the machines to confuse the cyborg's audio sensors. However, it wasn't long before the cyborg found them. Nar punched the cyborg to the head moving it to the side. He then smacked it again to the head. The cyborg lashed out bitch-slapping Nar away. With the last of his strength, Nar focused on his inner energy creating an energy sphere in his hand.

"Get down!" Nar shouted to Nia.

Nar then fired the energy sphere into the cyborg's gut blasting its lower half to pieces and throwing metal shrapnel everywhere. A piece sliced into Nia's leg disabling her. Nia cried out in pain and then crawled over to Nar. His face was bloody and his eyes stared off into space; he was dead.

"No, Nar," Nia cried over him.

The upper half of the cyborg suddenly became alive and went after Nia. "Why won't you die!" Nia shouted at it.

The cyborg punched her to the face stunning her. Nia quickly recovered and then fired an energy cable around the cyborg's neck. "You're terminated, mother-fucker," Nia spat.

With her left hand, she blasted the cyborg's head off its neck. The cyborg head fell to the floor and went dead. A tearful and dirty-looking Nia limped her way out of the factory and found a dozen assassins all dressed in similar clothes slowly walking towards her.

"Who's next?" Nia asked exhaustedly.

* * *

**Naltor**

A female Brainiac 5 sat down as he addressed the Naltorian Council, all women. "We are pleased you have decided to present yourself as a woman. You respect our traditions and way of life," the council leader said pleased.

"I'm not here to make waves," Brainiac 5 said in a feminine voice. "I'm here because I want you to put an end to the assassination attempts on Nia Nall."

"We are not responsible for these attacks. Perhaps, a rogue element," the council leader lied.

"None-the-less, they will end or there will be consequences," Brainiac 5 threatened.

"And what will you do? Shut off our electrical grid, force our ships to collide with one another as they exit hyperspace? We are willing to accept certain lifestyle changes to preserve the Matriarchy," the council leader scoffed.

"How about turning the Naltorian currency's value from one...to a zero," Brainiac 5 suggested.

The council gave Brainiac 5 a fearful look. "We will do all in our power to stop these assassination attempts," the council leader said finally.

"So, you know, I am quite superstitious. Should Nia end up in a car accident or struck by lightning, I'm going to blame some of you," Brainiac 5 said and then stood up.

"Thank you for coming," the council leader said fearfully.

On Earth, Nia readied herself for the fight of her life as the cyborgs approached her with rifles and shotguns. Just as they were within range, they stopped and then walked off in the other direction. Nia sighed with relief and confusion.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At Catco, Kara found a cleaned-up Nia crying on the balcony. Kara immediately went over to her to console her. "Hey, Nia. Come on, boys don't cry."

"Don't try to make me laugh," Nia sobbed. "Kara, a man died to save me and I'm not okay with that" Nia said tearfully. "I'm supposed to be this big hero, this symbol, in a civil war. I am so overwhelmed. I saw dream-flashes, really violent dream-flashes but I didn't know what they meant. I couldn't save Roxy like I couldn't save my mom. My powers are so inconsistent and I can't control them properly."

Kara gave her a sympathetic look. "In war, there will be losses on both sides. You're not just fighting for yourself but for your people."

"I don't even know what I believe. I have tried to be who I know to be, a woman. And here I am a male resistance symbol. Like, what the fuck?" Nia shook her head.

"It's a strange place to be in," Kara admitted. "I am both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, human and Kryptonian just as you are male and female to different people. You can't choose how others see you but you can choose your own destiny," Kara said.

"What if I go too far and kill someone? What if I end up like that machine?" Nia asked.

"I know, coming from me, it's rather rich, but the one thing that has held me back was a special someone that I wanted to be proud of me. My adopted father taught me values, a code, a creed. And even when I wasn't sure he was still alive, I have always wanted him to be proud of me whether it be in the past, present, and future," Kara mused.

"When you go out there and you feel you're about to lose it, think of your mother, your father, and even your sister," Kara added. "Now, I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I understand what you've gone through, because I don't. Just as you couldn't possibly understand just how fucked up my childhood was. But if I just let you go nuts out of sympathy for you, it's the bigotry of low expectations for you and your so-called community. I'm going to hold you to the same standard as I hold every other metahuman and alien on this planet," Kara said finally.

"That's fair," Nia said wiping away her tears.

"And if you feel like you're about to explode, come to me. I can take whatever you can give me," Kara offered.

"Thanks, boss," Nia said giving her a hug.

* * *

At Metropolis General, Nia came by Maggie's room. She had a few bruised ribs from being shot, she was one of the lucky ones. "I came by to thank you...and to apologize," Nia said to her.

"It's just part of the job," Maggie said bitterly.

"I feel so guilty and torn about what happened to you and your precinct," Nia admitted.

"Don't be. We would have done the same for anyone else. It comes with the territory. I used to be with someone that constantly got me in danger. I saw a lot of fucked-up things. But I never blamed her for a moment for any of it," Maggie assured her.

"I know that you're doing your best with these hate crimes. I shouldn't have rushed to judgment," Nia said.

"Not everyone in the department is as passionate as I am about these cases. But now that the DEO is under new management, we'll be working tightly with them," Maggie said.

"Indeed, we will," Brainiac 5 chimed in.

Nia stared at Brainiac 5's emotionless passive face. "Naltoria will no longer be a threat to you."

"You called their cyborgs off me," Nia realized. "I had no idea."

"When you do things right, people won't be sure you've done anything at all," Brainiac 5 replied. He gave Maggie a glance and then walked off leaving Nia to her thoughts.

* * *

**Midvale**

Late at night, Kara landed on the shores of Midvale lake and walked up to Jeremiah sitting on a park bench. He was staring off into space. Kara sat next to him. "Eliza sent you to go find me, didn't she?" Jeremiah figured.

"She called Alex, Alex called me, I called Barney," Kara shrugged. "What you doing out here?"

"Just going on an enthusiastic walk," Jeremiah replied. "I'm sick with this new virus, so I'm going to live in a cabin until I recover," Jeremiah said.

"You'll get through it," Kara said confidently.

"So, what's new with you? I hear Mon-El is back," Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, he can be quite the handful," Kara admitted.

Jeremiah gave her an odd look sensing something was off. "You have something to tell me?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know. You were my foundation, the one that set me on this course. Everything started with you," Kara said sincerely.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jeremiah joked.

"Dad...I'm pregnant," Kara said finally.


	179. Alex in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry at her father's abandonment, Alex loses herself in Obsidian's VR program playing Supergirl.

**Cusco, Peru**

Kara and Jeremiah walked the streets of Cusco as they took a break from "humanitarian" work which, in reality, was taking out rebel splinter groups hiding in the mountains. "So, you went off on your own to fight rebels...without even inviting me?" Kara asked offended.

"I told you I was going to quarantine myself," Jeremiah said sickly.

"This is the last thing I thought you would do," Kara said.

"It's peaceful here...when I'm not killing fools," Jeremiah said looking around.

"Their tea is delicious. I'm loving the cocaine leaves," Kara said taking a sip.

"Maybe, I should disappear here. Not come back," Jeremiah said thoughtfully.

Kara gave him a sympathetic look. "Why the hell would you do a thing like that?"

"I've haven't been there for my family and I'm not very useful these days. Eliza is distant and Alex hates me," Jeremiah said.

"But I love you, all of you, even your cyborg arm," Kara said to him.

"Thanks, Kara," Jeremiah smiled.

"You have to keep on living so you can royally piss off Alex when you refuse to go to her gay wedding," Kara joked.

"God damn," Jeremiah mused.

"I'll tell Eliza and Alex you're helping refugees or some shit. You know, something topical," Kara said.

"I appreciate that," Jeremiah said thankfully.

"Jeremiah, there are forces out there that wish to silence you for your beliefs and what you stand for. They want to disappear you, forever. But I'm not going to let that happen without a fight," Kara told him.

The two entered Jeremiah's room finding his assortment of body armor and weaponry spread out on the bed. Kara watched as Jeremiah suited up with his body armor underneath his black clothes. He then took a number of knives, a pistol, magazines, grenades, night vision gear, and a sniper rifle containing a state-of-the-art scope, flashlight, laser, and silencer.

"Wish me luck," he said as he was about to leave.

"You don't need it," Kara said giving him a hug.

* * *

**Metropolis, USA**

Kara dropped by Alex's apartment finding her pissed-off. Kara gave Kelly a nod and then came in. "So, your father is safe-and-sound helping refugees in Peru," Kara said keeping to the script.

"Spare me," Alex doubted as she drank another glass of wine.

"I know you miss him...," Kara began.

"I don't," Alex corrected.

"Of course, you do," Kara said condescendingly.

"Stop telling me how I feel," Alex told her off.

"Alright, tell me what's on your so-called mind," Kara invited.

"The man has been dead to me for years," Alex said scornfully.

"He came back to us and you've been ignoring him," Kara accused.

"I held out hope for him. I believed this fantasy that he was doing good, out there, that Cadmus was forcing him to kill people. But now, I know the truth. He was a mercenary assassin long before he was with Cadmus. He made you how you are now," Alex pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Kara thought she misheard.

"He hasn't been a father to me in years, and yes, we were so close. We could even finish each other's sentences," Alex said.

"You know, I'm getting a lot of telling and not a whole lot of showing," Kara noted.

"His obsession with keeping you safe changed everything. Nothing else mattered, not even me. He treated you like you were some golden girl, like an angel from some Biblical prophecy," Alex said bitterly.

Kara rolled her eyes at her. "I understand why you have love for him and I totally respect that, but he treated me like I wasn't even worth his time," Alex said angrily.

"Is this about you being gay? Cuz, that shouldn't be the thing that dominates your life and how you relate to other people," Kara said.

"He won't accept me, he won't accept Kelly. He will never appreciate me for who I am," Alex raged.

"He loves the fact that you kick ass in the DEO. I tell him all about your adventures with me and even adventures when I'm not around. He appreciates your patriotism, your sense of duty, your selflessness, your courage. When Hank and all the other directors were doing shady shit, you were the one that kept your integrity. No matter how many times I tempted you to the wrong thing, you always did the right thing," Kara said.

"It's not enough," Alex said somberly.

"You think he doesn't talk shit to me? I just dish it right back," Kara said to her.

"Well, not everyone is like you, Kara. Not everyone is keeping track of the score. I want unconditional love," Alex said to her.

"What you want is a fantasy, basically heroin. It will feel good at first but then you'll feel like shit when it's not real," Kara said knowingly.

"What burns me the most is that he loves you more than he loves me, his own flesh-and-blood. You were with him for only a year and that was enough time for him to replace me," Alex glared.

"That...isn't entirely true," Kara winced.

"I know all about your Big Daddy and Hitgirl adventures," Alex recalled.

"Yes, when it came to killing fools that needed to be put down, your father and I were the shit. But that isn't the whole story. There is a part of Jeremiah that enjoyed seeing you walk for the first time, talking for the first time, going to school for the first time, going to your shitty play recitals, and your music rehearsals. He regrets not being there for your prom, your graduation, your first crush...with a guy," Kara said to her.

"When it comes to protecting this family, I'll never measure up to you," Alex realized.

"Well...no," Kara said obviously.

Alex then entered her bathroom and slammed the door. Kara rolled her eyes and turned to Kelly. "Everyone lets their emotions out differently," she excused.

"Oh, I completely understand. That gesture just seemed pointless in light of the fact that there is only one way to exit. I can totally wait her out," Kara said.

"Perhaps, you should go. I can try to smooth things out," Kelly offered.

"See that you do," Kara said menacingly and then walked out.

* * *

After unceremoniously kicking Kelly's ass out of her apartment, Alex decided to try the new VR Obsidian Lenses to escape reality. She entered a room with multiple panels, dismissed the one where she was a caring mother or a proficient doctor, and immediately went for the Supergirl program.

Alex suddenly found herself on planet Krypton while wearing a black-and-blue Supergirl uniform with the House of El crest seal. "Let's start punching things...wait, what the fuck?"

Jeremiah and Eliza then came before her wearing Kryptonian clothing, the House of El crest seals on their chests. "Mom, dad?" Alex wondered.

"You're late to the music recital, again," Eliza scolded.

"I'm not really into that, right now," Alex excused.

"Don't be silly. It's mandatory," Jeremiah ordered.

"Well, okay then," Alex said, following them onto a transport ship that took them to the opera house. Alex eyed Argo in amazement and then saw the red giant sun about to dip below the horizon.

In the opera house, Alex sat with her parents listening to weird-ass Kryptonian music. "Try not to fidget or fall asleep like you always do," Eliza said to Alex.

"How could I? The music is so riveting," Alex said painfully. The voice of the singer sounded suspiciously like Taylor Swift.

"Alex, come closer. I have bad news. Our geoscientists have discovered that the core is collapsing, after all," Jeremiah said to her.

"Well...no shit," Alex agreed.

"I worry about the collective wisdom of the council, ignoring my reports and all," Jeremiah said blandly. "Alex, you know I can't rely on you to be the House of El's legacy. It will have to be Kal-El," he said bluntly.

"I'm not sure I understand," Alex said offended.

"I warned the council against your conception but the chancellor was very persuasive. We told her that there could be genetic deficiencies in you, mental and emotional, and, as it turns out, we were right, all along. We petitioned to have you terminated in your pod but the chancellor wouldn't allow it. It was almost as if she passed a law banning pod terminations to...save you," Jeremiah mused.

"You don't say," Alex said spooked by him.

"Of course, that's ridiculous," Jeremiah said dismissively. "You must sense what I have come to suspect: You are mentally ill and in need of treatment. I plan to enroll you, soon."

"I don't think...," Alex protested.

"Alex, search your feelings...you know, don't you?" Jeremiah said to her.

"I think this a little extreme," Alex admitted.

"You...don't trust us, the science guild, or Krypton, for that matter," Jeremiah accused.

"I have to admit, my trust in you has been shaken," Alex admitted.

"Why? Is it because your mother asked you to spy on Astra? Did it make you feel dishonest?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know what to say," Alex cringed, remembering how she sliced Astra through with her Kryptonite blade.

"Remember back to your earliest teachings: The needs of the many outweigh the few...or the one," Jeremiah reminded her.

"Astra just wanted to do good in her own way," Alex recalled.

"Good is a point of view, Alex. Non and Astra rely on their passion for their strength. I fear you will follow in their footsteps," Jeremiah said.

"Okay," Alex said absorbing this all in. "You know, can we take a break from your heavy disappointment of me to enjoy the show."

"Of course," Jeremiah allowed.

A dragon then crashed through the ceiling of the opera house. Debris fell on the crowd. Alex immediately went to help but Jeremiah held her still with an iron grip. The dragon landed in the center of the stadium crushing the singer and band. The dragon roared at the Kryptonian crowd that calmly went towards the exits in an orderly fashion without panic.

"Okay, I got this," Alex said and stared at the dragon. Jeremiah gave her an odd look as she tried and failed to use heat vision on the dragon.

"I've assessed the situation and we're leaving," Jeremiah pulled her away.

"But I can save them," Alex protested.

"Alex, you're doing it again. You're no soldier, you're a biologist. Learn your place," Jeremiah said to her.

Kryptonian soldiers arrived at the scene and start firing plasma bursts at the dragon until they killed it. Alex then watched in wonder as the soldiers then took the bodies away. "What kind of society is this?" she wondered.

* * *

**VR**

Alex was called into the Chancellor's office the next morning. Upon entering the office, Alex came face-to-face with an older-looking Kara Zor-El. "Kara?" Alex wondered.

"That's an odd name. Have you lost your senses, again?" the chancellor smiled knowingly.

"No, I'm fine," Alex said.

"I replicated your favorite," the chancellor said placing a plate with blueberry pancakes in front of her.

Alex cautiously used the Kryptonian utensils to dig in. "Wow, these pancakes are absolutely insane."

"Insane, you say?" the chancellor smirked.

"I mean, Kelly could come here and eat these without dying," Alex remarked.

"And who is this Kel-Lee?" the chancellor asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Alex revealed.

"That's an odd term for a female friend," the chancellor said.

"Well, she's more than a friend if you know what I mean," Alex smiled.

"You're only twelve, Alex. You're not nearly old enough for sexual maturity," the chancellor said to her.

Alex simply stared at her and thought back to what Jeremiah had said to her in the opera house. "My bad," she said sheepishly.

"Are you having one of your bad days, again?" the chancellor asked.

"You could say that," Alex agreed. "My father is kind of an asshole."

"I know exactly what you mean," the chancellor said knowingly. "I passed the law banning pod terminations for you, to save you."

"Why?" Alex wondered.

"Because you are so special, Alex. Your parents, your relatives, your civilization doesn't see it, but I do. I see power within you that rivals a star. Bear these humiliations with stride for you will outlast all those who mocked you," the chancellor said to her.

"What if I don't want that responsibility?" Alex asked.

"Who said anything about that? One day, you will be able to fly around and knock things down for your own reasons or for no reason at all. Just have fun and not take life too seriously," the chancellor smiled.

"I think I have a lot of things to work through," Alex admitted.

"Do you? Just be free, Alex. Stop constraining yourself to society's expectations. Your parents have done everything from counseling, medicating, and experimental therapies to make you think and act like them. But, you don't have to," the chancellor said to her.

"If you don't have any expectations for me then why did you go to all the trouble of passing a law to save me?" Alex wondered.

"Because I see myself in you and I know what you will become," the chancellor said to her. "And, to be honest, your parents are jerks. Keeping you alive and forcing them to raise you was the ultimate 'fuck you' to them," the chancellor smiled.

Alex finished her pancakes and stood up. She stared at the chancellor and couldn't deny that she was facing an older Kara. "You...went back in time to prevent your own termination and became your own mentor," Alex realized.

"When you do things right, people won't be sure you did anything at all," the chancellor smiled.

"Well, I have to get back to my own reality," Alex said to her.

"Let me get you a drink first," the chancellor said and poured them both a glass of whiskey.

"But I'm only twelve, remember," Alex recalled.

"Fuck the law," the chancellor said clinking glasses with her.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Kara met up with Brainiac 5. "No Leviathon activity detected," Brainiac 5 reported.

"I am so bored. You won't like me when I'm bored," Kara said to him.

"You could go back to the VR," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"I suppose," Kara shrugged. "What's Alex's status?"

"She's in her apartment enjoying the Supergirl program," Brainiac 5 said.

"Shit, that program was only meant for me," Kara said shocked.

"Too late now," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

"This is so embarrassing," Kara moaned.

"Enjoy yourself today. Tomorrow, you have a Wayne Enterprises board meeting, a campaign fundraiser for James Olsen's Senate campaign, and a training session with Kate Kane," Brainiac 5 checked her schedule.

"What about my job at Catco?" Kara asked.

"What about it?" Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Ah, and a doctor's appointment with me to inspect your fetus," Brainiac 5 said.

"Call it a baby from now on," Kara glared at him.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 allowed. "When will you tell Mon?"

"When you determine the sex. He won't give a shit if it's a girl," Kara sighed.

"You underestimate him," Brainiac 5 said in his defense.

"What's he doing now?" Kara asked.

"He's in Hollywood directing a movie," Brainiac 5 said vaguely.

A hologram then appeared above the command desk. "I have introduced Obsidian Lenses in Madrid. Hopefully, people spending all their time in VR will help with the quarantine effort," Lex said.

"Very good, Mr. Luthor," Brainiac 5 said and then ended the hologram. "By the way, Karina is in China assisting in hospitals over there."

"I thought that was contained there. Why isn't she in Western Europe?" Kara asked.

"The Russian government isn't concerned with helping the West," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Well, ain't that a bitch?" Kara shook her head dismayed.

* * *

**VR**

Alex's simulation shifted as she was now on Earth in the DEO. As such, Hank was still director with Brainiac 5 and Nia present as well. "This is like the real DEO," Alex said looking around.

"Supergirl," Hank addressed.

"Director," Alex addressed.

"There's a new player in Gotham: the Batwoman. She's killed scores of people using everything from firearms, to explosives, to Batarangs. She apparently didn't get Batman's memo to not kill," Hank said seriously.

"I have a dream she will be at the docks, tonight," Nia said.

"The Batmobile gives off a strong heat signature with its rocket engines. I should be able to track it in real-time," Brainiac 5 added.

"You good?" Nia asked Alex.

"Yeah, you guys have no idea how good it feels to be with all...I mean, some of you," Alex said eying Brainiac 5.

"What happens in Gotham often spills over into Metropolis. This Batwoman believes she's above the law, people are living in fear," Hank said seriously.

"I'll put a stop to her once and for all," Alex assured him.

* * *

**VR**

It was night as the Batmobile chased after some Russian mafia thugs. Batwoman switched to machine guns and fired on their vehicles blasting them to scrap. Batwoman expertly steered the Batmobile while targeting each vehicle. As she pursued them, she slammed into a warehouse and went straight through it. The Batmobile came out on the other side and continued pursuit. A missile was suddenly fired at her. Batwoman quickly activated flares detonating the missile before it could hit her.

"I have you now," Batwoman grinned as she targeted the last vehicle. She took a tight turn and suddenly hit someone standing in the middle of the street. The Batmobile swerved as it was hit and crashed into a building.

"Well...shit," Batwoman sighed as she realized her perfect score was tarnished.

The cockpit of the Batmobile was forced open revealing Alex as Supergirl standing on the hood. Batwoman stood up to her and gave her a dumbfounded look.

"The Bat is dead. Bury it. Consider this mercy," Alex said to her.

"The fuck?" Batwoman mouthed.

Alex then flew off away from view. "End simulation," Batwoman ordered. The Batmobile and Bat-suit faded away revealing Kara. Then, Kara, herself, faded away.

* * *

**VR**

The next morning, Hank went up to Alex. "Good job, last night. You wrecked Batwoman's Batmobile and sent a clear message that vigilante justice will no longer be tolerated."

"Good. How's...Kara?" Alex asked.

"Finishing her article at Catco as we speak," Hank said. "Is something on your mind?"

"Everything feels so good but I keep having this feeling that I've forgotten something. Like, did I lock the front door kind of feeling," Alex said. "Still, I know I am doing what I am supposed to be doing. I got my team, I got my family. Everything, it feels...,"

"Right," Hank finished for her.

"Alex, you saved your family, the DEO, and the Earth countless times. That feeling you can't pin down...is called happiness," Hank told her.

"I haven't been happy, truly happy in a long time," Alex admitted.

"Let's go celebrate then. Get drunk as fuck," Hank invited.

After a whole night of drinking, Alex came back to her apartment a happy drunk and collapsed on the couch. "About time you got back," Kelly said to her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have invited you to the bar," Alex said to her.

Kelly smiled as she got on top of Alex. "I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me."

* * *

**VR**

The next morning, Alex was still fully clothed sleeping on the couch when she got an alert from Hank. Without a hangover, Alex got to her feet. "Psi just started some shit. We need you," Hank said to her.

"I'm coming," Alex said opening her shirt to reveal her Supergirl uniform underneath.

After defeating Psi off-screen, Alex threw an obvious stunt-double in a cell at the DEO. "Looks like some villains are all thought and no action."

Hank laughed at that. Kelly then approached Alex. "Your fail-safe isn't working. The glitch wasn't fixed, and I think you might have been affected. I can't eject you, so you have to wake yourself up to end the simulation and then I'll tell you everything."

"What simulation? What the fuck are you on about?" Alex asked confused.

"You need to exit your virtual reality. I can't do it for. You have to do it for yourself," Kelly said.

"Oh my God, Psi must have gotten to her, too," Alex realized.

"What? No," Kelly protested.

"I'll make sure she gets to the med-bay," Hank said taking Kelly away.

"Alex, this isn't real. You're not Supergirl," Kelly told her.

"She was assaulted by Psi," Brainiac 5 showed a video.

"That never happened. Barney, stop being an ass. This is serious," Kelly said.

"Supergirl, the Bat-signal is back up. I think she's baiting you to come," Nia interrupted.

"Go with Hank to the med-bay. They'll take care of you. I promise," Alex said leaving.

Hank, Brainiac 5, and Nia then advanced on Kelly. "Wait, you're not an NPC," Kelly realized of Brainiac 5.

"No, no I'm not," Brainiac 5 said then knife-handed her to the chest. Kelly's avatar became a clone of Brainiac 5 ejecting Kelly from the system while collecting her information.

"That was a neat trick," Nia said to Brainiac 5.

"Care to donate your sperm to me now?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

Nia gave Brainiac 5 a loving embrace. "I would love to," she said and then passionately kissed him.

* * *

**VR**

Batwoman waited patiently for Alex to arrive on the rooftop of an abandoned building. She landed near the Bat-signal projector. "Well, here I am," Batwoman challenged.

"I'm here to put an end to your vigilante justice," Alex said to her.

"You going to kill me?" Kara wondered.

"I'd rather see you in jail," Alex said.

"Come at me, sis," Kara motioned.

Alex went for a punch; Kara easily blocked it. Alex gave her a confused look and went for another punch. Kara blocked her punches and then head-butted her. Kara then punched her to the head sending her back a foot. Alex punched back only to bust up her hand as she hit Kara's suit. Kara punched her to the head again, kneed her to the gut, and then chopped her to the chest. Kara then kicked Alex onto the ceiling window. Leaping on top of her, Kara and Alex went through the window and fell to the floor. Kara stepped off Alex and then kicked her away. She then gave Alex another good kick. Kara cocked her fist back and punched Alex hard to the head, pulled her up to her feet, and punched her again. Kara slammed Alex's head into the wall and then head-butted her again. Finally, Kara punched Alex to the floor.

"This isn't real, Alex. Wake up," Kara said to her.

Alex glared at Batwoman and went for a kick. "Yeah, no," Kara said grabbing her leg and throwing her through a wall. Alex tumbled a bit in the next room.

"How is she so strong?" Alex wondered. "I'm Supergirl."

Alex and Kara charged at each other and immediately Kara took the offensive slamming Alex into the wall and punching her to the face a few times. Kara then slammed Alex so hard to the floor that it collapsed. Alex groaned as she got back up. Kara grabbed a hold of her and threw her through a concrete wall. Before Alex could recover, Kara smashed a bathroom sink on her head. Kara grabbed the dazed Alex and threw her off the ledge where she fell several stories until she landed on her back.

Alex cried out in pain dumbfounded by how the battle was progressing. Kara took off her cowl revealing her face and then used a projector cable gun to gracefully land next to Alex. "Your father taught you that you mean something. That you're here for a reason. My father taught me a different lesson. Throwing away his daughter to the cold darkness of space for no reason at all. The world only makes sense when you don't give a shit," Kara said to her.

Kara stood over Alex victoriously. "I want you to remember that it was I who beat your ass."

"I should have known Kara Wayne was the Batwoman," Alex said bitterly.

Kara gave her an odd look realizing she wasn't getting through to her. "Do you know how I beat you?"

"Kryptonite?" Alex assumed.

"No. I beat you because I'm a level 80 and you're a level 5 noob. I had to actually lower my stats to keep me from defeating you with one punch. Do you understand, now? This isn't real," Kara said to her.

"Why should I trust someone like you? You're a killer, accountable to no one. You're a monster and I have to stop you," Alex said to her as she struggled to move.

"Okay, fuck it," Kara put her hands up and walked off.

"You can't just leave," Alex said incredulously.

"I think I just did," Kara said giving her the middle finger. "I came, I saw, I kicked ass."

Alex got back to her feet and charged Kara. "End simulation," Kara said and then disappeared. Alex went through Kara totally confused. "What?"

* * *

**VR**

Alex went back to her apartment demoralized. Kara, in civilian clothes, was there waiting for her. "Holy shit! You scared me, Kara," Alex said as she noticed her.

"Did I scare the Girl of Steel?" Kara mocked.

"As a matter of fact, you did," Alex said annoyed and got herself a drink.

"Rough day at work?" Kara asked.

"You could say that. I've never been so decisively defeated. Every villain I have faced up to this point was super-easy, barely an inconvenience. But a human in a bat costume beat me. I just don't get it," Alex shook her head.

"It's almost unreal," Kara nodded.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be you, Kara," Alex said thoughtfully.

"What the fuck for?" Kara asked.

"You have two parents that love you. Mine saw me as a burden, an embarrassment, something they wanted to just throw away. Nothing I ever did pleased them," Alex said tearfully.

"I can't imagine," Kara said softly.

"I would give away all these powers just to have been loved," Alex said bitterly.

"But you were loved, Alex. The Danvers love you, both of them, in their own way," Kara assured her.

"Yeah, but for the first fourteen years of my life, I was miserable and hateful. Only the chancellor took pity on me, but I never understood why," Alex said.

Kara turned away distraught. "When our families disappoint us, we can still create our own families and do things the right way."

"What are you saying, Kara?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm pregnant," Kara revealed.

"Really? That's wonderful," Alex said amazed. "Wait...who's the father?"

"Some guy named Mike," Kara lied.

"Mike must be insane," Alex joked.

"Yeah...right," Kara nodded.

"Supergirl, there's been a bombing at the subway," Hank radioed her.

"On my way," Alex said taking off.

Kara wiped away her tears. "Okay, Barney, get her out."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Kara, Kelly, and Hank looked over a laptop screen with concerned faces as they saw Alex confronting Brainiac 5 in an empty subway station. Alex eyed Brainiac 5 without his NPC patch, recognizing him as the real deal. "What is she doing?" Kara wondered.

"She's starting to realize this is only a simulation," Hank said.

"Miss Danvers," Brainiac 5 addressed Alex. "How about we keep this hand-to-hand, no heat vision or Kryptonite bullets allowed."

"Fine by me," Alex agreed.

"Well...shit," Hank realized he was wrong.

* * *

**VR**

Brainiac 5 casually tossed his pistol aside, straightened out his suit, and obnoxiously cracked his neck. Alex suddenly rushed him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Brainiac 5 easily blocked all of her moves and then punched her to the chest back. Brainiac 5 then showed her his strength by punching through a concrete pillar. Not intimidated, Alex kicked him to the gut, to the chest, and then to the head. She then gave him a sweeping kick that knocked off Brainiac 5's sunglasses.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass, Miss Danvers," Brainiac 5 said annoyed and then took the offensive with powerful punches. He blocked Alex's counter-attacks and then punched Alex into the wall stunning her. Alex quickly got up and refused to give up. She punched Brainiac 5 several times to the chest. Brainiac 5 locked up her arms and then head-butted her. Alex freed herself only for Brainiac 5 to punch her hard to the chest. Brainiac 5 then locked her arm and gave her a few kidney shots before kicking her to the head. Alex countered with several punches to his chest and then a kick. Brainiac 5 then punched Alex across the subway floor.

"Jesus, he's kicking her ass," Kelly realized as she looked over Alex's body. It shook violently every time she was hit.

Alex stood back up and shook the dust off her Supergirl uniform. Brainiac 5 looked upon her with amusement. Alex charged at Brainiac 5 getting in several good hits on him. Brainiac 5 finally threw Alex into the wall and then punched her several times a second until her health bar was near nothing. He then punched her into the ticket booth ending the fight.

Brainiac 5 extended metal cables from his arms that locked tightly around Alex's frame and then dragged her out. He then suspended Alex in the air. "It's inevitable, Miss Danvers. It's time for you to go back to the real world where you're unemployed and generally useless. This reality is my world. Everything here belongs to me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Fuck you," Alex spat.

Brainiac 5 curled his cables around Alex's body so that her chest seal was exposed. Brainiac 5 then knife-handed her crest seal and immediately black liquid flowed around Alex's body. Alex struggled briefly and then she became covered in it. Alex's body then became a Brainiac 5 clone.

Brainiac 5 withdrew his cables from his clone. "She was too low-level. No experience points," the clone said disappointedly.

"XP is irrelevant when you have maxed out at the highest level," Brainiac 5 smirked.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Alex awoke with a start in her own apartment and found Kelly over her. "Holy shit!" she said startled.

"It's okay," Kelly said to her.

"How do I know I'm not still in the VR?" Alex asked.

"You had a fight this morning that was never resolved. Because you're sad your dad has rejected you, but it's going to be okay," Kelly said to her.

"Yeah, I know that now," Alex said giving Kelly a hug.

"I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me," Alex said appreciatively.

"I would never," Kelly promised.

"I am so sorry. I was such a jerk. I pushed everyone away. I've just been angry at my dad for so long, for abandoning Kara and me, for not reaching out, and then when he came back into my life he was an asshole. I just got so mad at everyone. But the reality...is that Kara's childhood was so much worse. When I lived her life, I felt hopeless," Alex said.

"You are a warrior but every great warrior desires to put away their sword," Kelly advised.

"Not just yet. When I was in there, I saw others that were trapped there," Kelly said alarmed.

"I'm on it," Kelly assured her. "Remember, I am real and I will always be with you."

"Thank you, Kelly," Alex said giving her a hug.

Kelly then departed from Alex's apartment and then morphed into Brainiac 5. "Is she going to be okay?" Kara asked him as she joined him down the hall.

"She will not be permanently damaged," Brainiac 5 replied.

* * *

**Andes Mountains, Peru**

Alex made the trek into the mountains and found Jeremiah at a villa enjoying the fresh air. Alex slowly walked up to him with a heavy heart. "You're a great warrior. I'll never be as great a fighter as you are...or a better parent," Alex admitted. "I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday, I will make you proud."

Jeremiah sighed and patted her shoulder with his gloved hand. "You already have made me proud."


	180. DCeased Part 1: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Earth faces a major pandemic, Kara and Alex entertain themselves with a VR program that allows them to experience what it's like to live as a man. Based on Adventures of Lois and Clark and the comic DCeased.

Infectious Lass aka Drura Sehpt was minding her own business in the library despite it being closed to the public due to the viral outbreak. She had pale skin, a light blue birthmark that wrapped around her eyes like a facial mask, light purple hair, and a slender physique. On her forehead were two small antennas. She wore a conservative dark green outfit and on her right hand was a Vindicator ring. She was from the planet, Somahtur.

"Hey, you can't be here. It's curfew," a cop said to her aiming his flashlight on her.

Drura kept reading her book on human diseases ignoring the cop. "Alright, lass, you're coming with me," the cop said impatiently with a thick Scottish accent.

Drura eyed the cop unconcernedly until he tried to handcuff her. She immediately fought the cop off with hand-to-hand combat skills. The two struggled between the bookcases with Drura striking the cop to the throat as she threw his handcuffs across the floor. The cop then pushed Drura to the floor. Drura grabbed a thick book, slammed it against the cop's crotch, and then punched the book hard devastating the cop. She then slammed the book in the cop's face. The cop grabbed a hold of Dura and slammed her against the bookcases. He then kicked her to the floor.

Drura got back up and proceeded to thrash the cop with her book to his head, midsection, and arm as the cop tried to restrain her. She expertly dislocated his wrist, shattered his body armor, and then hit him hard to the head repeatedly with her book. Drura finally slammed the cop down on a table knocking him out. Drura then respectfully placed her book back on the shelf.

Exiting the library, she found the streets of Metropolis mysteriously empty of people. Shrugging, she made her way to the Metropolis museum and broke inside. Cops were immediately alerted of the break-in and headed over. Drura looked over the display cases while completely in the dark. Her natural night vision allowed her to see everything as if it were day. Six cops scrambled to get up the stairs to get to Drura.

Two of them tried to apprehend Drura getting their handcuffs out. Drura expertly dueled the two cops to the floor and then disarmed them of their pistols. The three quickly made a mess of things as they slammed into the displays shattering the glass. Drura beat back the cops while sliding their pistols across the floor to keep them from using them. The cops then took out their batons. Drura shattered a glass display and took out a saber. With the sword, Drura clashed with the police batons and expertly disarmed them.

One cop tried to hit her with pepper spray only for it to not work on her. Drura disarmed the cop and then sprayed it into his eyes. Another fired his TASER weapon at her only for it to have no effect as it hit her clothes. Four more officers arrived on the scene only to be disarmed and beaten down by the slender-looking young alien female. She dislocated their shoulders, broke arms, and twisted ankles as she disabled them.

A still confused Drura walked out of the museum and found more cops after her. A cop intentionally slammed his car into her. Drura shakily got back up and ran off. A motorcycle cop chased after her.

"Stop, you're violating stay-at-home," the cop yelled at her.

"But I don't have a home," Drura frowned.

She then charged the motorcycle cop, kicked him off his bike, and then commandeered the bike for herself. Several motorcycle cops chased after her. One cop tried to apprehend Drura bike-to-bike. Drura pushed the cop off her where he slammed into a vehicle dropping him. The motorcycle cops then all took out batons and tried to take her down. Drura fought off the cops with one hand on the bike and the other punching or blocking. Drura eventually disarmed a cop of his baton and then started using it against the other cops. As they chased her, motorcycle cops crashed and skidded across the pavement as they were hit.

With more cop cars after her, Drura turned around and went against traffic. Even with traffic being amazingly light due to the pandemic, Drura had to work hard to avoid getting hit by oncoming traffic. She eventually evaded the cops and headed straight towards the underground Wayne Tower parking lot. Pointing her Vindicator ring at the secret passageway, it opened for her. Drura then entered the Bat-cave and skidded to a stop as she reached the command center.

Brainiac 5 eyed her as she got off her stolen cop motorcycle and stumbled her way over to him. "I'd like to see Kara," she said exhaustedly.

"Of course. If you would be so kind as to follow me," Brainiac 5 gestured to the elevator.

The two entered the elevator and reached Kara's office at the top of Wayne Tower. "Please, take a seat. I will inform her that you have arrived," Brainiac 5 said pointing to a couch. "You didn't disappoint. You've caused a great commotion in Gotham upon your arrival," he said dryly.

"How was I supposed to know there was a viral infection keeping everyone at home?" she asked.

"Be it as it may, what are you doing in this time?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Your past self in the future told me to come to this time without telling me why," she said.

"Ah, that makes sense," Brainiac 5 nodded. "Unfortunately, Kara is predisposed. You can sleep here and see her in the morning."

"Typical. It's because I'm not S-class," Drura figured.

"I assure you, Kara treats every Vindicator like shit," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Why haven't I been promoted? I'm still stuck in B-Class," she said annoyed.

"Your skills are limited to a specific area and range," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Oh really? I could kill off the population of a planet in a matter of months," Drura said, proud of herself.

"And Kara can destroy a planet in seconds," Brainiac 5 said obviously. "Your power over disease is not entirely focused. You can spark the disease but you cannot control it. You're a liability for both sides," he said as he handed her a drink.

"I suppose," Drura said bitterly.

"We, Vindicators, are in the heavenly spheres and those in the ninth sphere should never be envious of those in the higher spheres. Everyone has their place in the great circle of life," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Thanks, Barney. You sponsored me into the Vindicators when everyone rejected me," she said appreciatively.

"You are the rejected stone that shall be the cornerstone," Brainiac 5 assured her.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Kara, Mon, Alex, and Kelly were hanging out under the "stay at home" order in place. The two couples liberally used Obsidian Lenses to get through the boredom. Late that night, the four sat together for a drink in the living room. An advertisement appeared on the TV for Obsidian North.

"Obsidian North is the answer to this crisis. By staying at home, putting on Obsidian lenses, and encouraging others to do the same, you save lives. I'm Supergirl and I approve this message," Supergirl said in the commercial.

"What about those who get lost in the program?" Alex asked concernedly.

"You mean, like you?" Kara mocked. "Barney will kick them out of the system when that happens."

"I am slightly alarmed that you two appear to be sacking the very program I spent months to develop," Kelly said annoyed.

"Technology is not the enemy. Believe me, in the future, this kind of system is developed even further," Kara assured her.

"Well, I want to thank you again for inviting us to live in this awesome place," Kelly said looking around.

"It was nothing," Kara smiled.

"Even without the Obsidian Lenses, it would take years to get through the library collection," Alex mused.

"One of these days, I'll actually enter that room," Kara smirked.

"How do you feel knowing that Kara is married to you and Bruce Wayne," Kelly asked Mon.

When this 'Bruce Wayne' returns I'll duel him to the death to settle the issue," Mon told her.

Kelly chuckled not realizing he was serious. "So, what have you two been doing in the virtual world?" Kara asked them.

"Well, we've been having romantic walks on the beach and hiking in the jungle on the Castaway program," Alex said.

"And that's it?" Kara asked hoping for something juicier.

"Pretty much," Kelly agreed.

"Mon and I became humanoid cats and have been making love for hours in the Broadway Cats program," Kara grinned.

"Weird as fuck," Mon shook his head.

"That's bold. Aren't you concerned other users may see what it is that you're doing?" Kelly asked as Alex gave an appalled look.

"Barney has secured our network so no one enters," Kara said.

"Wow, I wasn't aware that could be done," Kelly said impressed.

"When it comes to the virtual, Barney has no limits," Kara said.

"But doesn't that mean that he sees everything we do?" Alex questioned.

"I just assume I am always being watched by him," Kara shrugged.

Brainiac 5 then entered the room and walked up to Kara. "Speak of the Devil," Kara smirked at him.

Brainiac 5 whispered in her ear. "Make her comfortable in the cave. I'll deal with her in the morning," Kara ordered.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Problem?" Alex asked already in alert-mode.

Kara gave her a haunted smile. "None at all."

* * *

**DCeased**

* * *

The next morning, Kara ignored Drura and went on a simulation with Alex. The two appeared digitally in the mainframe room. "I can't believe I let you convince me to do this," Alex sighed.

"I would let you go by yourself but remember what happened last time," Kara said snidely.

"Fuck you, Kara. You were with me and you let me get lost in there while you and Barney kicked my ass," Alex said resentfully.

"Well, that's what you get for talking shit about our dad," Kara excused.

"Do you listen to yourself?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Begin simulation," Kara ordered.

Alex found herself back in her "Super" uniform but this time her body dimensions changed. She was now bigger and heavier than before, her hips became less wide, her breasts flattened, and her face changed to that of her father when he was in his mid-twenties.

Kara, likewise, changed form until she looked similar to a young Jared Leto with Dwayne Johnson's voice. "Who designed this program?" Alex asked with her now male voice.

"Barney took family photos of dad and was able to create a perfect replication," Kara explained.

"So, what am I doing in this simulation?" Alex asked.

"You're a reporter for the Daily Planet and you're basically Superman," Kara said as a civilian suit appeared over her super-suit.

"And what will you be doing?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I'm your boss," Kara smirked.

* * *

**VR**

Kara entered the Daily Planet and looked out her office window enjoying the view of skyscrapers and busy streets below her. In this virtual world, there was no pandemic. Alex awkwardly entered the office and felt self-conscious about her appearance.

"Lane, Kent, get your asses in my office," Kara ordered.

Alex pointed to herself. "Yes, you," Lois rolled her eyes at her.

Lois and Alex entered Kara's office. "Is this a hire a joke? No offense but this Smallville hack has no business being at the Daily Planet," Lois said scornfully.

"Clark is complex and cool," Kara said giving Alex a fistbump.

"I had to work my ass off these last ten years and now you're partnering me up with this novice?" Lois asked outraged.

"Lois, if only you were a man you would have risen to the top quicker," Kara said dismissively.

"That's sexist," Lois accused.

"It's the nineties. It's okay," Kara said.

Kara exited her office and addressed all the reporters. "Listen up! We're a new company with a new name, a company our readers can trust. A news organization that is the most embedded with the people of this city. What we're going to do is this: We're going to give them honest unbiased reporting and gain their trust. Once we've suckered them in, we unload the bullshit. We start making shit up, using anonymous sources, and creating outrageous headlines. That's where the money is. By the time all these other legit newspapers find out about it, it will be too late."

The entire room applauded except for Alex and Lois. "Next on the agenda is our weekly debauchery. I have offered my lovely assistant, Eve Teschmacher, ten-thousand dollars to shave her head! Let's give her a round of applause."

Eve awkwardly sat down and had another male employee shave her head as everyone chanted and clapped. "And Eve is going to use this ten-thousand-dollar to get herself some breast implants. She's already a C but now she wants Double Ds," Kara said to everyone.

"Isn't this the greatest news organization or what?" Kara said excitedly as she was applauded.

"This is so chauvinist," Lois chided.

"Lois, I have always been an equal opportunity offender," Kara reminded her. "Let the band come in!" she shouted.

A band of shirtless men in their boxers then entered the newsroom playing trumpets, trombones, and drums. Suited men in tuxedos then entered the office with champagne glasses on platters. "Thank you," Kara smiled at one of them as she took a glass.

"I'm good," Alex said awkwardly as they passed by her.

A dozen playboy bunnies then entered the office and then started kissing in front of all the men. "Partake, they're all yours," Kara said to her men referring to the playboy bunnies.

Kara then noticed Eve with her shaved head. "Computer: Increase Eve Teschmacher's breast size from C to DD," she ordered.

Eve's breast size immediately got larger much to her surprise. "Nice," Kara smiled. "Lois, are you aware that I have the largest cock in the room?"

"I doubt that," Lois said unimpressed.

"Computer: Increase Lois' naivety by 100 percent," Kara ordered.

"Well, good for you," Lois said changing her tune.

"Envious?" Kara asked her.

"Of course not," Lois lied. "Now, are you actually going to give me an assignment or not?"

"Fine, investigate...the space program or some shit," Kara allowed.

"Come on, Smallville," Lois said taking Alex away with her.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked cluelessly.

"We're interviewing Dr. Baines to see if maybe sabotage was involved. And let's get something straight: I did not work my ass off as an investigative reporter just to babysit some hack from nowhere. You are not working with me, you are working for me. I call the shots. I ask the questions. You are no one. I am the shit and that's the way I like it."

"Lois, you're acting like a real...," Alex said and then stopped herself realizing she still looked like a man.

"Like what?" Alex dared.

"Like a real professional," Alex said awkwardly as all the men made out with the playboy bunnies, drank champagne, and started snorting cocaine off their desks. "Look, you like to be on top. I get it," Alex said knowingly.

"Don't push me, Kent. You are way out of your league," Lois told her off.

* * *

**VR**

Lois and Alex made their way to NASA headquarters via taxi and interviewed Dr. Baines, a hot blond scientist. "Yes, it was quite a shock, a total cluster-fuck. Captain Latterman was one of our best and hottest. I actually slept with him the night before even though he had a wife and three kids," Dr. Baines said.

"What's being done to investigate the cause of the explosion?" Lois asked.

"That's not really what we do here. I mean, shit happens," Dr. Baines shrugged.

"Can we take a look at the wreckage?" Lois pressed.

"Sorry, no press allowed," Dr. Baines frowned.

"No exceptions?" Alex questioned.

Dr. Baines looked at Alex with thirsty eyes and smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great," Alex said pleased.

"Let me know if I can be of any other assistance," Dr. Baines said looking straight at Alex.

"Thanks," Alex said obliviously.

Lois and Alex walked around the facility towards the exit. "Well, she seemed cooperative and attractive, young for a person in her position," Alex commented.

"Typical male reaction," Lois said unimpressed.

"Come on, she's the NASA director while in her thirties. That's pretty damn impressive for any one man or woman," Alex countered.

"Just because she's okay-looking and wants to suck your dick doesn't mean she's being truthful," Lois said.

"I didn't say anything about her honesty. It would take a good interrogation to know for sure," Alex said.

"Let me guess, you want to go on a date with her, get her drunk, have sex with her, and hope she tells you everything you want to know, like James Bond?" Lois asked derisively.

"That's kind of cynical. Sometimes, that actually works," Alex said referring to Hank.

* * *

**VR**

Meanwhile, Kara was on her yacht at the docks wearing white pants and a white collared shirt. "Welcome aboard," Kara said pleasantly to a few MPD officers. "Welcome to the _Kara_."

"Detective Maggie Sawyer," she introduced herself.

"I've heard so much about you, detective," Kara smiled.

"Your message said you wanted to meet privately," Maggie said awkwardly as swimsuit models were all over the deck.

"I figured having so many beautiful women in one place would boost your morale," Kara smiled.

Maggie gave Kara an impatient look. "Alright, get the girls off my boat," she ordered her obviously gay captain. He gave Kara a disgusted look and then cleared the deck.

"You hungry? I got pasta, shrimp, lobster, any booze an alcoholic like yourself could want," Kara offered.

"The MPD doesn't allow us to drink while at sea," Maggie shot down.

"Ever been on a boat like this?" Kara asked.

"Sure, with my dad, before he disowned me," Maggie said bitterly.

"So, why are you investigating me? I know I can be a little unorthodox and loud but I'm just a guy trying to make a living," Kara said. "I mean, shouldn't you be going after real criminals?"

"To be fair, this case got dropped on my desk," Maggie excused.

"You should look into the other news organizations. That guy, Roger Ailes, at Fox News is corrupt as fuck," Kara said knowingly. "I got the information."

"Glad to hear it," Maggie smiled.

"Here's my card. You call me up whenever you want to," Kara offered.

There was an awkward pause between them. "Maggie, how much you making these days, 50, 60k, I imagine," Kara asked.

"Something like that," Maggie evaded.

"You know, it pisses me off that cops, fire-fighters, nurses, teachers, and soldiers are being paid so little while I'm making millions doing literally nothing at my desk," Kara said.

"Well, that's capitalism," Maggie sighed.

"That's government," Kara corrected. "Deregulate all of these agencies and privatize them and your salary would go through the roof. But, I don't have control over this world...yet. So, in the meantime, I try to give back to you guys. You know, I could change your life, Maggie, within a day."

"I imagine you can...change someone's life in just a day," Maggie agreed, referring to her break-up with Alex. "Are you trying to bribe me?" she asked finally.

"Bribe? No, just a gratuity for your service," Kara backtracked.

"It sounded like a bribe," Maggie said unconvinced.

"You know what I'm sick of, having to explain to people how much I deserve, what I'm wearing, and whether my good ideas and power moves are really mine. I mean, I'm a Man!" Kara ranted.

"Oh, in that case, we'll get the fuck off your boat," Maggie said suddenly changing her demeanor.

"Not so fast. Get rid of your boys so we can have some fun below deck," Kara enticed.

"I'm actually gay," Maggie revealed.

"Computer: Change Maggie's sexual orientation from gay to straight," Kara ordered.

"I'd love to," Maggie said correcting herself.

"Making sweet love to my sister's Lesbian ex is going to feel pretty weird. I can only hope it's weirder for you," Kara said to her.

"Oh, it will be," Maggie smiled.

After Kara finished with Maggie within five minutes, she got dressed and did a victory lap inside the ship receiving high-fives from her all-male boat crew.

* * *

**VR**

At the Daily Planet, Alex noticed a much younger Cat Grant approach her. "Cat Grant?" Alex wondered.

"It would appear my reputation proceeds me. I know what it's like to be new in town. I'd be willing to show you around," Cat offered.

"That's very nice of you, Cat. Maybe after work," Alex said naively.

"It's a date," Cat said walking off.

"A date?" Alex wondered.

Lois gave Alex an unimpressed look. "I don't suppose you have a tux. My date for Lex Luthor's ball called in sick."

"I can get one," Alex said helpfully.

"Good, you're coming with me then," Lois ordered.

"Is this a date?" Alex wondered.

Lois rolled her eyes. "This isn't like Kansas where you invite me to see your parents. No, this isn't a date. This is business. I'm going to land that Lex Luthor interview even if it kills me."

Alex gave her a blank look. "Okay, my mistake. It's just my whole life I've been hit on by men, so I don't always realize it when women do it to me," she admitted.

"Clark Kent, are you trying to say you're gay?" Lois asked surprised.

"I guess I am," Alex said awkwardly.

"Well, you're full of surprises, Smallville. I think we might end up friends, after all," Lois smiled.

* * *

**Real World**

At Wayne Tower, Drura looked out the window bored. "How long is she going to take?" she asked impatiently.

"Kara is very busy with important superhero work at the moment," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Okay, I'm going to go to her," Drura said resolved.

"That's not advisable," Brainiac 5 said but did nothing to stop her.

Drura ignored him and went down to the Bat-Cave. Getting on her stolen police motorcycle, she sped out of the Wayne Tower parking lot. Gotham cops immediately spotted her. "We have a stay-at-home violator," he radioed and then pursued her.

Soon, a fleet of Gotham police cars and a helicopter was on her. Drura navigated the empty streets of Gotham and then tried to evade the police by entering a parking complex. The police pursued her inside. Upon reaching the roof, Drura sped up and leaped off the roof where she landed on an apartment complex. She then leaped onto the roof of a church expertly riding across the roof tiles until she leaped onto the highway. The cops continued to pursue her on the highway. Along the way, two police cars slammed into each other as they tried to stop her. Another slammed into a guardrail and flipped over.

Drura exited the city but the helicopter kept its spotlight on her. A sniper from the helicopter fired on her rear tire. Drura immediately lost control of her bike and skidded across the pavement. The police fleet was now nearly on her.

Suddenly, Mon appeared next to her. "Prince Mon-El, destroyer of worlds, defender of the faith, guardian of the Earth, your humble servant requests sanctuary," Drura said to him.

"Of course," Mon smirked as he brought her back to her feet.

Just as the cops were about to swarm them, Mon and Drura disappeared.

* * *

At the Bat-Cave under Wayne Manor, Brainiac 5 treated Drura's wounds with a device that instantly healed her scrapes. "Thank you, again, Prince Mon," Drura said gratefully.

"You are my trump card to ensuring my victory over Kara," Mon said obviously.

Brainiac 5 eyed Mon not surprised. "Now that we are all together, what is my mission?" Dura asked Brainiac 5.

"This is COVID-19," Brainiac 5 said and then injected it into her bloodstream.

"Now what?" Drura asked feeling nothing.

"I need you to develop a weaker form of this virus," Brainiac 5 said to her, desiring a vaccine.

"It's difficult. I can't always control the strength of the virus. I may make something that is even worse," Drura said apprehensively.

"You won't be able to infect anyone while here. We can test your abilities on manufactured human tissue," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

Drura looked over human tissue samples Brainiac 5 would then use to create Model 101 versions of himself. "Well, okay then," she said.

* * *

**VR**

On a stormy cliche night, Alex looked around uncomfortably in a tux the computer program had given her. There was a flash of lightning and then quick thunder as Lex Luthor made his entrance into the ballroom. After a short dance with Lex, Lois decided to snoop around in the study. Alex followed her inside.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked alarmed.

"Being a reporter. You should try it sometime," Lois said snidely.

"I'll have you know I was in charge of the school newspaper and an intern at the Daily Planet during my high school years," Alex said peeved.

"Not impressed," Lois shut her down. "Look around," she ordered as she entered another room.

Alex strolled around the room and looked over Lex's weapon's collection. It was an assortment of old muskets and swords. As she turned around, Lex had an old sword pointed at her throat. Alex fought every instinct to kick his ass right then and there.

"Macedonian," Alex identified.

"Belonged to Alexander the Great. A brilliant practitioner, his strategy was simple: Always seize the high ground," Lex said.

"He learned that from the great ancient warrior, Obiwan Kenobi," Alex mocked.

"It was with this sword that he defeated...," Lex continued.

"Darius the third and was then proclaimed king of Asia," Alex finished for him.

"You surprise me, Mr. Kent. I'm not often surprised," Lex said.

"Hope you don't mind us snooping around," Lois said interrupting. "You have a beautiful home."

"But have you seen the view?" Lex asked showing them his balcony. "I take pride in knowing that everyone has to look up to see me. But let's get back to the party. I have an important announcement to make."

"After you," Alex said dryly as they left the balcony.

Lex then addressed all of his guests. "My friends, we come here tonight for a good cause. Thanks to your generosity, the Luthor house for orphaned children will soon be a reality. But I can't take all the credit. It was my lovely fiancee's idea: Kara Danvers," Lex introduced.

Alex gave a WTF look as Kara joined Lex and shared a kiss. Alex noticed an NPC patch on Kara's neck and then calmed down. "Thank you. As you know, I've dedicated my life to changing lives. I have decided to invest in a privately-owned space station. I give you space-station, _Luthor_. Feast your eyes on this engineering marvel, the flagship to a new age in technological advancement. My gift to the future of mankind," Lex said showing a hologram of the space station for all to see.

* * *

**Real World**

The next morning, a portal opened in the air. Cyborg dropped down and fell to the pavement with a thud. "Fuck!" he cursed as he landed.

Automatically, Cyborg connected to the Internet releasing the anti-Life equation virus onto cyberspace. New Yorkers gathered around Cyborg and began to take pictures with their smartphones. The virus then spread through Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and all forms of social media. Cyborg immediately became aware of what was happening and tried to disconnect himself from the Internet but it was too late.

As soon as they were infected, the New Yorkers scratched and tore at their faces as they resisted the virus. After a few seconds, they became slaves to the virus and started attacking others as if they were zombies. Cyborg looked around positively spooked as the zombies started spreading out looking for more victims.

"Well...shit," Cyborg muttered.

Superman flew around Metropolis and noticed mobs of zombies tearing at their bodies and clothes, destroying cars, and starting fires. "Lois, Jon," Superman said putting his priorities in order by ignoring the outbreak and flying to his apartment.

At Lois' and Clark's apartment, Jon and Damien were playing videogames while Lois searched for her buzzing smartphone. "Where the fuck is my phone?" Lois asked tearing apart the couch.

"Damien, you should be able to find it. You're the son of a super-detective, right?" Jon said distracted by the game.

"Yeah, but you got X-ray vision," Damien deflected.

"That's a good point," Jon allowed.

There was a long awkward pause. "Jon, where is my damn phone?" Lois demanded of her teenage son.

Jon sighed and looked around for it. "It's right here," he said seeing it behind a fruit bowl. He reached for it only for a heat vision beam to slice through the window and blast the phone to bits. "Holy fuck!" Jon said as he put out the flames on his hand.

Another heat vision beam hit the TV completely destroying it. Damien was thrown to the floor by the blast. "Really?" Lois said to Superman.

"There's a virus that is spreading via social media. No TV, phone, computers, or anything that can connect to the Internet allowed," Superman told her.

"We could have just turned it off," Lois rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't take the chance," Superman said super-serious.

"Great, so how are we going to contact others to keep them from getting sick?" Lois asked.

Superman thought long and hard about this. "Darn," he realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering developing a 20 episode Season 5.5 but I will need some input that is consistent with what has already been written here and cannot contradict CW SG Season 6.


	181. DCeased Part 2: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zombie Apocalypse continues to spread while Kara and Alex play virtual reality games.

**VR**

The next morning, still in the virtual world, Kara was sunbathing on the upper deck of her yacht as it went out to sea. She was shirtless and in her swim trunks. Down below on the lower deck were a dozen girls in mermaid swimsuits.

Brainiac 5 joined her, also shirtless, with swim trunks on. "Drura is still requesting your presence," he reminded her.

"Sometimes...something beautiful happens in this virtual world and I don't know how to express myself," Kara mused as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 said knowingly.

"I just had sex and it felt so good. A woman let me put my penis inside her," Kara said pleased with herself.

"I know," Brainiac 5 acknowledged.

"Barney, I don't want to go back to being a woman. Have you ever had sex before?" Kara asked him.

"Of course, with countless males and females across the galaxy utilizing thousands of drones," Brainiac 5 said.

Kara gave him a WTF look. "For research purposes," Brainiac 5 clarified.

"It felt so good when I did it with my penis. A girl let me do it. It literally just happened. Maybe, it can make me lose my meanness and make me nice all the time," Kara sighed.

"Tall order," Brainiac 5 doubted.

"If I had to describe the feeling, it was the best. When I had sex, man, my penis felt great and I called the Danvers right after I was done," Kara said.

"Nice of her to entertain you," Brainiac 5 observed.

"I want to tell the whole world. To be honest, I'm surprised she even let me do it. It doesn't really make sense but...fuck it," Kara continued. "I ain't one to argue. She could even be my wife."

Brainiac 5 eyed her. "She kept looking at her watch," Kara said concernedly.

"Doesn't matter," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"But I cried the whole time," Kara said embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter," Brainiac 5 repeated.

"I lasted only five minutes," Kara admitted.

"We're men, Kara. We do not concern ourselves with the opinions of females," Brainiac 5 said as he lit a cigar.

"Right," Kara nodded.

"For us, it's about quantity rather than quality," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Activate _The Little Mermaid_ program," Kara ordered.

"Done," Brainiac 5 said as he pointed his cigar out to sea.

Kara smiled. Soon, a Mermaid would abandon her family, her civilization, way of life, and her species just to have sex with her. As an extra bonus, she couldn't talk. "I love you, man," Kara said appreciatively.

"Remember what I told you," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Oh, right, no homo," Kara nodded as they clinked glasses.

* * *

**Real World**

Off the coast, Aquaman leaped onto a cargo ship in distress as Metropolis was facing a Zombie apocalypse. "Hello, is anyone here?" Aquaman asked as he looked around. "Well, I tried," he said after a few seconds.

"We're here, help," a voice said from inside the ship.

"Shit," Aquaman realized he would have to actually work. He opened the door and found the entire crew was Zombies. They were bloody from tearing into their flesh, their clothes were torn up, and they all had hungry expressions on their faces.

Aquaman quickly retreated as the Zombies went after him. He leaped off the ship with a few Zombies following him into the water. Aquaman then quickly escaped accelerating through the water.

* * *

In Metropolis, the city was in ruins with fires everywhere. Jon, dressed as Superboy, and Damien, dressed as Robin, looked out at the city. "Damien, Batman will be okay, maybe, possibly," Jon assured him.

"I'm not worried," Damien said nonchalantly.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure this is armageddon," Jon said confused.

"I actually hate the man and pray for his death every day," Damien said honestly.

"My parents are fine. My paranoid-as-fuck father never trusted smartphones. They're headed to a bunker," Lois said to Superman.

"I need to get to Smallville and protect those close to me rather than save the city," Superman said resolved.

* * *

**VR**

Alex and Lois met up on their way to work. "Good morning," Alex said pleasantly.

"Good morning for you, maybe. I've been working before the sun came up," Lois said bitterly.

Suddenly, there was a gas explosion in the sewer line. Lois immediately went over to the gas repair workers looking for a story. Alex discreetly went in the other direction, used her super-strength to remove the manhole, and then went inside to rescue one of the workers. Alex then returned to Lois but her suit was stained up.

"That man...saved me," the worker said pointing Alex out.

"He must be delirious," Alex excused.

"Obviously. Look at you. You're a mess," Lois pointed out. "From now on, do what I do, bring a change of clothes to work."

Lois then walked off. "Computer: New suit," Alex ordered.

The computer didn't respond to her. "Shit," Alex realized.

Alex went inside the Daily Planet and was ambushed by Cat Grant. "Hello, handsome," she greeted.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to...," Alex tried to escape.

"I don't think I will excuse you. I've asked you to have dinner with me two times. That's two times more than I have ever had to ask a man to do," Cat said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I've been really busy," Alex told her. "Lois and I...,"

"Poor Lois, all work and no personality," Cat smiled.

"Well, work can be a personality," Alex said defensively.

"When your entire story is just plot with no character development then it's not," Cat said eying her directly.

"Damn," Alex realized. "Look, Cat, I'm gay."

"I love it when a man plays hard to get," Cat smiled and then walked away.

* * *

**VR**

Kara and Brainiac 5 flew off from the yacht in their helicopter and then landed on the DEO skyscraper helipad. Kara and Brainiac 5 exited the helicopter in suits and sunglasses. "Damien has been sending you messages. He says it's urgent," Brainiac 5 informed her.

"Just because I'm technically his step-mom doesn't mean I want anything to do with him. I can't stand the little shit," Kara said derisively.

"What is your agenda now?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"It's not enough to score with NPC chicks. I need to score with some real users," Kara said looking over the city.

"This is a big step for you. I have a suggestion for you to achieve success," Brainiac 5 said.

The two made their way to the park where real female users were hanging out. "Filter out the men pretending to be women," Kara ordered.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said.

Immediately, a dozen Brainiac 5 agents knife-handed the pretending male users forcing them out of the system. Kara then materialized a boy toddler in her arms gaining the attention of the female users in front of a fountain. Kara smiled as the kid was giving her positive attention from the women.

"I'm so going to score now," Kara said confidently.

"I pooped my pants!" the toddler shouted obnoxiously.

"Computer: Restart program," Kara said annoyed, replacing the boy with a girl.

Female users then came over to Kara gushing over how great a father she was. "You're the greatest dad ever," one of them said.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara smiled confidently.

"Do you have a nanny because I'd love to come over to your place," a female user said.

"Actually, I do," Kara smiled and then handed the girl over to Brainiac 5.

"Can I bring my friend with me?" the same female user asked.

"Of course," Kara agreed. "But first, let's go to a strip club."

* * *

**Real World**

In the middle of a real forest at night, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, and Hal Jordan were camping out, eating smores, and completely oblivious to the Zombie virus spreading across the world. "I hate camping. I don't know why I let you two talk me into this," Hal grumbled.

"I can be very persuasive," Dinah smiled.

"Hal, you're an Air Force officer. How can you not like the outdoors?" Oliver asked incredulously.

"Exactly, Air Force as in I'm either indoors or in my plane," Hal said bitterly.

"I just think you're weak-willed," Oliver chided.

"The fuck? I'm known universe-wide for the strength of my will," Hal said offended.

"And yet, here you are," Oliver pointed out. "Clearly, I'm going to have to tell the Elders how much of a whipped bitch you are."

"Snitches get stitches," Hal warned.

"How about I sing a campfire song?" Dinah suggested.

"I'd rather not have my head explode, thank you," Hal declined.

Oliver then went to attention. "What the fuck are you doing, Oliver?" Hal asked annoyed

"I'm standing for the presentation. Hal Jordan, you have the ability to suck the joy out of anything. Welcome to the Kill-Joy Corp," Oliver gave him a mock salute.

"I don't have to take this. I'm going to leave," Hal said walking off.

Dinah and Oliver frowned as Hal went into his tent and started playing on his phone. "He's on his phone," Dinah noticed.

"Of course, Chair Force Hal would bring his phone on a camping trip," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Ready?"

Dinah nodded and then started singing Whitney Houston's _I will always be with you_ song to annoy him. Hal started moving around in his tent and growling as if Dinah's singing physically made him ill. "Seems like an overreaction," Oliver said as he saw Hal move around in his tent.

Suddenly, the tent exploded creating a crater. Hal Jordan was now in his Green Lantern suit looking pissed off. "Hal?" Oliver wondered stunned by the blast.

Hal powered up his ring and fired on them. "Move!" Oliver shouted as the explosion threw them to the ground a distance away. Oliver took out a boxing glove arrow and fired at Hal hitting him to the face.

"Really?" Hal asked unimpressed. His face was horribly injured with self-inflicted scratches all over it.

"Next one to your face isn't going to be a glove," Oliver said taking out a real arrow. "Oh, shit!" Oliver realized as Hal materialized a giant jaw just above him ready to tear him apart.

Dinah blasted Hal with a scream distracting him and breaking up the green construct. Hal fell to the ground dead. "What did you do?" Oliver asked horrified.

"How was I supposed to know he was weak-as-fuck?" Dinah asked him.

Hal Jordan's ring then came off his finger and floated near Dinah. "You have slain the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. This ring is now yours," the ring said to her.

"Sounds legit," Dinah said putting the ring on.

"This is some bullshit. No one is more fearless than me," Oliver grumbled.

Dinah suddenly received a massive power-boost as she became a Green Lantern with a glowing green uniform while still keeping on her signature black jacket. "Whoa," Oliver said amazed.

"Sweet, I can actually be useful for a change," Dinah grinned.

Superman then dropped down, gave Hal's dead body a dismissive glance, and then eyed Dinah. "Good, we're going to need you."

* * *

**VR**

At the Daily Planet, Lois and Alex worked long into the night on investigative paperwork. "Not what I thought I would be doing when I entered the virtual realm," Alex muttered.

"What are you on about?" Lois asked her.

"Nothing, let's continue looking over these records," Alex said bored.

"I could use some Chinese take-out right about now," Lois remarked.

"Well, I can get it," Alex volunteered.

"Don't you want to know what I want?" Lois asked obviously.

"I'll bring an assortment," Alex assured her and took off.

Alex walked around the building until she found an alley. "Finally," Alex smiled and then ripped open her shirt revealing her Superman uniform. She then flew off around the world and landed in China with a thud cracking the pavement.

Alex then looked over the food markets. "You want bat?" a vendor asked her in English.

"No, no, fuck no, no," Alex distanced herself away.

Alex then flew back to the Daily Planet and went over to where she had placed her pile of clothes only to find them gone. "Shit," Alex realized. "Computer: Give me a new suit."

Nothing happened. "Come on," Alex sighed and then raced back to her apartment to get a new suit on. She then went back to the Daily Planet with the Chinese food.

"That was quick," Lois remarked as she came back.

"I took a short-cut," Alex said awkwardly.

"This is out of this world," Lois said amazed. "Too bad you're gay. I would kiss you," she teased.

"Yeah, too bad," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I think I have you figured out, Kent," Lois said confidently.

"Oh really?" Alex scoffed.

"Yeah, I'd say ex-military. I could tell by how you talk to the chief, your lack of fear when Lex had his sword at your throat, your psychological manipulations on Dr. Braine, and your willingness to volunteer for even the lowliest of tasks," Lois said knowingly.

"But it's the nineties and I'm gay," Alex pointed out.

"That's just a cover to disarm women but it won't work on me. You're as straight as they come, Kent," Lois said to her.

"Well, okay then," Alex said, being agreeable.

* * *

**Real World**

In the Bat-Cave late into the night, Brainiac 5 looked over news reports across the planet. He then turned all of the screens off as Drura approached him. "Behold, Brainiac 5 Model 101," Brainiac 5 gestured.

An identical Brainiac 5 walked towards them wearing an all-black outfit with a leather jacket and sunglasses. "We can proceed with the experimental vaccine," Brainiac 5 said to Drura.

"Shouldn't the subect...be naked," Drura licked her lips.

Brainiac 5 gave her an odd look. "For what purpose?"

"To observe all the symptoms...visually," Drura said awkwardly.

"Very well," Brainiac 5 agreed.

The Model 101 immediately started taking off his clothes in front of them. Brainiac 5 then injected him with the experimental vaccine. "Now, we wait," Brainiac 5 said patiently.

A motorcycle suddenly entered the Bat-Cave. Kate Kane got off the bike and gave the two of them a WTF look at the Model 101. "I didn't realize you were so fit underneath," Kate said amazed.

"You can't have him," Drura said instantly.

"There is no need for apprehension. Kate is a homosexual," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Oh, wow, you poor thing," Drura said sympathetically.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 played along.

"That doesn't mean I'm attracted to your weird-ass," Kate said scornfully at Drura.

"This is Drura, a specialist in disease warfare. Tell Kate how we subdued the Dominator Empire," Brainiac 5 requested of her.

"I threatened to turn them all homosexual and cause their race to go extinct," Drura grinned.

Kate noticed Drura's Vindicator ring. "Why am I not surprised?" she rolled her eyes.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I can't stand another moment with my dad at the apartment. I figured I would crash here," Kate said.

"We could use her as a specimen," Drura said to Brainiac 5 in her own language.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that," Kate said confused.

"She proposes you stay here for the long term and I agree," Brainiac 5 lied.

"Well, thanks. Maybe, we can be friends, after all," Kate said naively.

"Kelly Olsen is upstairs. I'm sure you will find much in common with her," Brainiac 5 gestured towards the exit.

* * *

**VR**

Kara hung out with some male users at a strip club getting drunk and partaking in lines of cocaine. The two women that adored Kara's fathering skills were busy working the pole in skimpy outfits. "And they were literally the size of melons," Kara bragged putting her hands on her suit jacket to demonstrate.

"That's nothing, I got myself a user that has breasts the size of watermelons," one guy said.

"Try basketballs," another said.

"That's too much for me to even handle," Kara admitted.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers cannot deny. I like them big, round, and juicy," MC said.

"Tell me more," Kara requested wanting to learn more.

"When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and she puts that round thing in your face you will get sprung. When you notice that butt is stuffed deep in those jeans she's wearing, you will be hooked and you won't stop staring," he told her.

"But Catco says flat butts are tight," Kara brought up.

"I'm tired of magazines saying flat butts are the thing. Take the average man and ask him what he wants," MC disagreed and then looked up at a stripper dancing in front of him. "Shake it, shake that healthy butt," he said to the dancer encouraging her while giving her a wad of digital cash.

"Don't you like a girl that's physically fit?" Kara asked.

"It's great if they do side-bends or sit-ups but, please, don't lose that butt," MC clarified for her.

"So, implants?" Kara assumed.

"Silicon parts are for toys, my man. I want the real thing," MC corrected her.

"Gotcha," Kara nodded.

"Ladies," MC shouted at them.

"Yeah!" they replied back to him.

"Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes?" MC asked them.

"Yeah!" they said enthusiastically.

"Then turn around and stick it out," he ordered. He then left the table, put on his pimp hat, and strolled out with his cane. He took three female users out of the strip club with him.

* * *

**Real World**

Early the next morning, Superman, Dinah, and Oliver arrived on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. "What the fuck is going on? Hal just turned into a Zombie and tried to kill us," Oliver said.

"I believe the virus is spreading through the Internet and from person-to-person," Superman said grimly.

"What do we do?" Dinah asked.

"We have to shut down the Internet," Superman said seriously. "But first, we should talk about our feelings."

US fighter jets entered Metropolis airspace and dropped bombs into the city, destroying entire blocks. Zombie swarms were blasted to pieces from the explosions. The fighters kept it up firing 30mm machine-gun fire on the Zombies. Fires raged across the city as the Zombies were hit. Armored vehicles then entered the city and started spraying the streets with gunfire clearing each block systematically. The tank treads crushed the dead bodies of the Zombies as they were taken down.

"Damien?" Jon asked of him as he meditated.

"I don't want to talk about Batman or why he isn't here," Damien shut him down.

"I'll just sit here, so you won't feel alone," Jon said sitting close to him

"I'd rather you not," Damien said trying to ignore him.

"Are those kids going to be okay?" Oliver asked concernedly.

"They've been through worse," Superman said dismissively.

Superman looked over the warzone that was Metropolis. "Lois, I have to go home," he said to her.

"I know," Lois said sacrificially.

"I'll secure the building first," Superman said realizing he was forgetting something important.

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked Superman as he stared down at the building.

"Using my X-ray vision to determine who is infected and who isn't," he said. "Probably, should have done that before picking you guys up."

"Do you need help?" Dinah offered.

"Nope," Superman said and then quickly went through each floor tossing out the infected Zombies out of the building. He then slammed down the Daily Planet globe down upon the entrance blocking it. "The building's secure. Stay safe," Superman said and then flew off towards Smallville.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garth was practicing his fish powers with Mera instructing at the bottom of the ocean. Garth was looking like a bad-ass with wild black hair, a goatee, and stripe tattoos on his arms. "Concentrate, Garth," Mera said impatiently.

"I am concentrating but what you're asking me to do is too much, too long, too thick," Garth complained.

"Size matters not...in this context. That fish is nothing. Your father can control an entire army of sea creatures and even the Kracken," Mera said to him.

"I wish you would stop comparing me to that man," Garth gritted his teeth.

"If you really think you can't do this, then maybe you should rethink the name 'Tempest' and go back to Aqualad," Mera mocked.

"Fuck that," Garth said instantly. "Wait, why is it getting dark all of a sudden?"

"It's not the sun, it's the water," Mera realized.

To their horror, the water was full of blood from Atlantean soldiers slaughtered by an insane Aquaman with his trident. "Arthur?" Mera wondered.

Garth took off to intercept Aquaman. As he got closer, the blood in the water infected him causing him to go insane as well. "Garth, stay away from the blood!" Mera yelled at him.

It was too late as Garth clawed at his face and became a Zombie. "Well...shit," Mera realized.

Aquaman, Garth, and the Zombie Atlanteans went straight for her. "Yeah, no," Mera said as she blasted them away with a powerful water current.

Mera then escaped through the water as all of Atlantis became infected.

* * *

On his way to Smallville, Superman noticed the infection spread. "I suppose I can make time to save a few," he considered. He blasted a crowd of Zombies with his frost beath giving two survivors a brief reprieve. He then saved a school bus filled with kids by taking it up into the air and placing it outside the city. Finally, he saw an infected Clay-Face spring out tentacles that took hold of a helicopter.

Jefferson Pierce aka Black Lightning blasted Clay-Face's snarling mouth with electricity. Superman fired heat vision at Clay-Face's tentacles freeing the helicopter. Only then did Superman realize Jefferson's daughters were inside the helicopter.

"Take your family to the Daily Planet. I'll meet you there," Superman said to Jefferson.

"Where are you going?" Jefferson asked incredulously.

"I'm going home," Superman said and then took off to Smallville.

Jefferson looked over the devastated hood. "Ain't that a bitch?" he shook his head.

* * *

Superman landed at the farm at Smallville and met with Martha. "Where's Pa?" he asked.

"He's in the barn. I hit him and he fell," Martha said vaguely.

"Everything is going to be okay," Superman assured her.

Superman went inside the barn and unlocked the basement. Immediately, Jonathon Kent reached out, a total Zombie. "Holy cow!" Superman said startled and kept Jonathon restrained. He then tossed him back into the basement, closed the door, and melted the lock to keep him from getting out instead of giving him a merciful death.

"Clark?" Martha questioned.

"It's time to go," he told her.

"But this is our home. We haven't even paid it off, yet," Martha pointed out.

"I went to get you instead of saving the East Coast, so we're leaving," Superman told her off and the took her with him back to Metropolis.


	182. DCeased Part 3: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex continue to play VR while the world literally burns. It's up to the real Superman to save the human race from extinction.

n Washinton DC, Amanda Waller had a plan. At her side was Captain Atom standing at parade rest for her. "Any word?" she asked him.

"No, no contact, no sign of him, yet," Captain Atom replied. "Ray Palmer is still inside the monster."

Before them, was a strapped down female corpse of one of the infected. "Captain, we're out of time," Amanda said impatiently.

"We can't do anything until Palmer is done taking a look at the virus and determining its building blocks," Captain Atom explained.

"I'm done waiting. Start excising the infection in the city in a random-ass way," Amanda ordered ruthlessly.

Captain Atom gave her a WTF look. "Do you have a problem with that, captain?" Amanda asked seeing his expression.

"Fuck no. I got this," he said and then flew off.

Captain Atom proceeded to rain down atomic fire upon the Zombies incinerating them and destroying entire blocks. Amanda watched dispassionately as she saw explosions in the distance. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Ray Palmer was already infected with the virus and was working to infect Captain Atom on the microscopic level inside his body.

"Well...shit," Captain Atom realized something was wrong.

* * *

Superman landed on the Daily Planet roof with Martha in his arms. "Grandpa?" Jon wondered.

"He...is a Zombie," Martha said tearfully.

"Oh, Martha," Lois said sympathetically.

"Alright, family hug time," Superman ordered.

"We're ready to broadcast a message on every analog radio and television channel we can reach," Lois said.

"Well, I'm going to...," Superman began.

Oliver clutched Superman's suit. "Dinah and I talked it over. I know my holding you here is purely symbolic and that you can vaporize me or go right through me like a freight train or...,"

"Stop being a drama queen, Queen," Dinah scolded. "You can't go out there. You're too great a threat if you're infected."

"I wasn't going to," Superman said to her.

"Oh, well, shit," Oliver realized letting him go.

"We need to gather what remaining heroes are out there to this roof. In the meantime, we can talk about our feelings," Superman said to them.

"This is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet in Metropolis, I know the world looks like a nightmare, right now. If you can hear me, you must be scared shitless. But you are not alone. We are regrouping. The Justice League is gathering in Metropolis. And anyone else that has powers, even if you are a villainous asshole, please come to the Daily Planet roof. Don't be a bitch. Get your ass over here," Lois said to the camera.

* * *

**VR**

Alex woke up and spent ten minutes contemplating whether to do it or not. "Fuck it," she said finally and got naked as she entered the shower. "Don't look at it. Don't look at it," Alex told herself as she closed her eyes. She finally decided to take a look and became strangely comfortable having male equipment between her legs.

"This isn't so bad, a little exposed, but not bad," she said to herself.

There was then a knock at the door. "Shit," Alex realized as she used her X-ray vision to spot Lois behind the door. She quickly put a towel around her whole body like she always did and answered the door.

Lois gave her an odd look. "I thought we were meeting at nine. You going to be ready soon?" she asked peeved.

"I'll be out in a jiff," Alex said awkwardly.

"Fix your towel, Kent. You don't need to hide your impressive pecs," Lois rolled her eyes.

"Right," Alex nodded and then closed the door.

Alex quickly put on her suit using her super-speed and opened the door. "Your tie is all fucked-up," Lois critiqued and proceeded to fix it. "There, well, we better get going."

* * *

At the Daily Planet, the TVs displayed breaking news from the UN. "I am pleased to announce we have unanimously decided that the space-station, Prometheus, will proceed. This a project dedicated to global cooperation for the advancement of the sciences. The launch shall continue as planned. Should anyone try to nefariously sabotage the launch, we shall be forced to cancel the mission," the General Secretary said at a press conference.

"I just got a call from STAR labs. They recreated the launch in a simulation and they determined sabotage was involved," Lois said pleased.

"Great," Alex said happy for her.

"Now, I can write the story," she said arrogantly.

"Wait, we can write the story," Alex corrected.

"You can help out," Lois said dismissively. "Oh, God, this is so good," she said giving Alex an awkward hug.

"You want to celebrate? I know some awesome bars," Alex suggested.

"I have plans tonight with Lex Luthor," Lois shut her down.

"Lois, you are a bitch. I said it. I don't regret it," Alex said finally.

"Listen here, Smallville. I never let anyone get in the way of a story, I always get there first, and I don't sleep with anyone I work with. This is business," Lois told her off.

Kara then entered the office looking hungover wearing sunglasses. She entered her office and sat down at her desk. Alex came in to interrupt her. "I can't stand her. I don't know how Clark puts up with her. She is a total bitch," Alex raged.

"Careful, Alex. You can't say that while looking like that," Kara teased.

"I want the story about the Prometheus sabotage. Just tell me the details and give me credit for it," Alex demanded.

"No can do," Kara denied.

"Why the fuck not?" Alex asked.

"Are you listening to yourself? Who gives a shit if you or Lois gets the story? None of this is real. It's all for fun. Have you slept with her, yet?" Kara asked.

"That's disgusting," Alex said scornfully.

"Okay, you want to play my role seriously? Alright, you want me to print a story from a disgruntled lab worker that is probably insane and then killed himself? Get the fuck out of here," Kara laughed.

"Lex is behind this, isn't he?" Alex figured.

"Well...no shit," Kara rolled her eyes.

"This whole thing is predictable," Alex complained.

"Then shake things up. Sleep with Lois, kill Lex, and start saving people as Superman. This is your game," Kara suggested.

"And what are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Hookers and blow," Kara said seriously.

Alex shook her head. "I'm playing this simulation straight."

Kara giggled at her. "Fuck you," Alex said scornfully and left the office.

* * *

**Real World**

Mera arrived at Themyscira to deliver the devastating news. She spoke with Queen Hippolyta privately. "My city is gone, my people are gone, Arthur," she said somberly. "I didn't know where else to come."

"Well, you could have told us this on the coast where we could have quarantined you before you strolled into the center of the island," Hippolyta said annoyed.

"We will gather, we will grow," Lois on the radio declared.

"Wait, you've had this radio this entire time?" Mera asked aghast.

"We have a very isolationist foreign policy," Hippolyta excused.

There was a long awkward pause. "Millions of people are dead now!" Mera said outraged.

Diana prepared to take off in her Wonder Woman uniform. "Diana, where the fuck are you going?" Hippolyta demanded of her.

"Metropolis. I'm going to beat this virus harder than Mera beat Captain Jack Sparrow," she pledged.

"Fuck you. He deserved those beatings," Mera said scornfully.

* * *

Superman and Dinah flew around Keystone City looking for Flash. "Even with my X-ray vision, this is tough," Superman admitted.

"Oh, locate Barry Allen," Dinah said to her ring.

The ring created a hologram map of his location. "That would have been helpful a while ago," Superman said dryly.

The two of them landed at a closed-down store. Superman ripped off the reinforced steel door and saw Flash and Kid Flash hanging out. "Wait, we can't leave," Flash said.

"Why the fuck not?" Dinah asked unimpressed.

"I know it looks cowardly but if any of us gets infected it would be bad," Flash excused.

"I can move you safely," Dinah volunteered.

"You're a Green Lantern now? What happened to Hal?" Flash asked.

"I killed his Zombie ass and took his ring. Enough chit-chat. Let's go," Dinah ordered them.

* * *

In the Bat-Cave, Brainiac 5 looked over the Model 101. "Report," he ordered him.

"Immune system is responding to the vaccine. No symptoms to report," he replied.

"Nice," Drura smiled.

"This is cause to celebrate," Brainiac 5 said pouring Drura a champagne glass.

"What's next?" Drura asked.

"I'll pass on the results to the CDC. In a few years, it will be approved as a vaccine," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"Why so long?" Drura asked impatiently.

"There's more red-tape in this world than in ours," Brainiac 5 explained.

"That's not right. We should give this vaccine to everyone, right now," Drura insisted.

"That would be against the law," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"Fuck the law," Drura said seriously.

"Do I sense ambition?" Brainiac 5 detected.

"No," Drura backed down.

"Remember, when ambition ends, happiness begins," Brainiac 5 taught.

"Right," Drura agreed as she centered herself.

* * *

**VR**

Kara gathered her minions for a staff meeting. "Where's Lois?"

"I assumed she would be here," Alex said confused.

"Well, fuck it," Kara said. "We'll go on without her. Okay, now the piece on the recent sex change of Prince Harry, I kind of have mixed feelings about."

Alex took off to leave. "Kent, the meeting just started. Sit your ass back down," Kara ordered.

"It's not like Lois to miss a staff meeting. I figured I'd call around," Alex said lamely.

"Try a railroad. No doubt someone tied her up there," Kara joked and then dismissed Alex.

Alex proceeded to make a move towards the storage room closet and escape the building. "There you are, in the closet. Why am I not surprised?" Kara said finding her.

"I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Alex said to her.

"When I was in your position, I never snuck out through the storage closet," Kara rolled her eyes.

"So, how did you do it?" Alex asked.

"I used the front door. Now, go save Lois. Be a hero," Kara encouraged her.

"Okay," Alex nodded and then exited through the front door.

* * *

**Real World**

At the Daily Planet roof, Lois continued to send out messages. "You hear that?" Jon asked Damien referring to some distant stomping.

"Hear what?" Damien asked impatiently.

"It sounds like thunder," Jon said.

"Anissa, no one's got time for that," Jefferson scolded his daughter.

"It's not me," she denied.

"It sounds like impending doom. Trust me, I've been doing this for eight seasons. I know what impending doom sounds like," Oliver joked.

"I can see her," Jon said using his falcon vision.

"Oh, man," Oliver groaned upon seeing her.

"That's a really big Zombie," Jefferson remarked.

Zombie Giganta suddenly appeared before them towering above them. A trail of destruction was behind her. "How did she sneak up on us? We have a boy that has X-ray vision and falcon vision," Oliver wondered.

"Nevermind that, push her back," Jefferson said urgently.

Jefferson fired lightning at her, Oliver fired explosive-tipped arrows into her eyes, and Jon fired heat vision at her scalp exposing her brains. US fighter jets fired missiles down on her from a safe distance, blasting chunks of flesh off her arm and side.

Superman then punched Giganta hard to the face sending her to the ground with a thud. "Superman, move!" Diana said impulsively with her sword out.

"Wait," Superman said to her as he held her arm over the knocked-out giant.

"What? Are you serious? That's an undead giant. I'm not going to get her time to get back up," Diana said to him.

"She's merely infected. There's still hope for her. She could be still alive," Superman moralized her.

"And how many people do you think she just killed?" Diana asked incredulously. "Look, if you can't kill, let someone else do it."

"Diana...it's not who we are," Superman said gently.

Giganta's head suddenly had a large hole blasted through it revealing Cyborg with his plasma cannon. "Booyah," he smirked.

"Cyborg...what have you done?" Superman asked shocked and appalled.

"Are you aware that millions are dead worldwide? Zombies got no humanity," Cyborg said defensively.

"Vic, if we kill them, we're no better than them," Superman lectured him.

"The fuck?" Cyborg mouthed.

Cyborg, Superman, and Diana got back to the roof of the Daily Planet along with the others. "I know what this is. It's the Blight, an extension of the Anti-Life equation. The Blighted ones want to spread death, nothing more. And they will search for life, they can sense it. They can't be bargained with, they don't feel pity or remorse, and they will not stop until everyone is dead," he told them all.

"So, as I said, a Zombie," Oliver scoffed.

"We can't stay here. We'll only attract them," Cyborg warned.

"Well, we sent out a radio message to have everyone gather here on the rooftop of a building in a populated city, so I guess we're fucked either way," Dinah said dryly.

Hawkgirl then went straight for the building while on fire. "I got her," Diana said leaping up.

"Should probably verify she's not a Zombie," Cyborg muttered as Diana caught her.

"I heard the call. I was on the way," Hawkgirl said weakly.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"Captain Atom, he's turned. He's going to blow," Hawkgirl said.

"Where?" Superman asked urgently.

* * *

Captain Atom got busy in DC blowing up Congress in the Capitol building. For a brief moment, Captain Atom's poll numbers got a sudden boost. Superman and Diana then grabbed a hold of a glowing Captain Atom and took him high into the air. "I'm going to blow myself up," Captain Atom threatened.

"You better not," Superman rebuked him.

"I'm gonna," Captain Atom insisted.

"Hera, no!" Diana shouted at him.

Captain Atom then detonated himself in a massive explosion that incinerated Washington DC, then Baltimore, and then finally reached Metropolis with a 2 billion kiloton explosion or 20,000 times more powerful than the Tsar Bomba nuclear bomb. The air shock-wave completely demolished everything from Raleigh-to-Pittsburg-to-New York City annihilating Philidelphia and all of New Jersey. Thermal radiation burns were inflicted on anyone on the North American continent. In a flash, over a hundred million people were dead.

As the blast came straight for Metropolis, Jefferson held his two daughters close and waited for the end. "This is some bullshit," Oliver said as the light overwhelmed him.

* * *

**VR**

In the open server, Kara walked onto a tennis court in an all-white outfit. In the stands were users and NPC players watching. In the virtual world, Kara couldn't use her powers. However, she confidently believed she could win in men's tennis regardless. She was soon proven wrong as she was easily defeated by her opponent.

"This racket sucks," Kara complained as she slammed it on the ground, breaking it. She then got a new one. As the game continued, Kara continued to complain and be obnoxious on the court. Finally, she was decisively defeated.

"This is bullshit," Kara shook her head dismayed.

Her opponent then disappeared. Thousands of observing users suddenly disappeared leaving NPC players behind. Brainiac 5 walked up to Kara in his agent suit. "What's going on?" Kara asked confused.

"An Obsidian crash," Brainiac 5 detected.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

**Real World**

When the dust had settled, Superman and Diana remained, looking over the ruins of DC. The city had been completely wiped clean in a crater. Superman and Diana were both a little ruffled from the blast with their clothes torn. "Metropolis," Superman realized.

Superman and Diana flew over the ruined American east coast and reached the destroyed Metropolis. They then saw the Daily Planet building still intact with a green bubble around it. Superman came up to the bubble and saw Lois inside. His tender moment was interrupted by Lex Luthor in a special suit that blocked out the intense radiation. "Superman!" he shouted.

"Thank God, you're still alive," Superman said giving Lex a warm hug.

"Look what they did to our city," Lex said dismayed.

"We'll make it right...without killing any of them," Superman assured him.

"Right...," Lex said looking around at the devastation.

What followed was the Justice League destroying all communication equipment on the planet. Flash destroyed the Internet servers, Dinah and Diana destroyed satellites in space, and Superman and Jon worked on slicing the Internet cables on the ocean floor.

* * *

**VR**

Alex used her super-speed and used her X-ray vision to find Lois in the NASA warehouses. She eventually found her and kicked the door off its hinges. "Clark?" Lois wondered as she was chained up to a metal pillar. The evil NASA director and her henchman were there with submachine guns.

"Let her go," Alex said authoritatively.

"Put down those guns or...," Alex let it hang.

"Or what?" the NASA director asked.

Alex fired heat vision on the two of them killing them before they could get off a shot. "Game Over!" the game suddenly stopped. Alex was suddenly transported back to the main menu.

"Really?" Alex sighed. "I can't show Lois my powers?"

"That's correct, User: Alex Danvers," the program told her.

"Alright, last saved," Alex ordered.

Alex then appeared before the Nasa director, her henchman, and Lois. "Or what?" she asked again.

"Got nothing," Alex sighed and was then promptly chained up, too.

* * *

**Real World**

At Themyscira, Hippolyta gave Diana a skeptical look. "Think of what you're asking. We have never allowed man's world to set foot here."

"If we don't, there won't be any man's world left. We will be alone with death surrounding us encroaching on us," Diana argued. "We are supposed to be protectors. It is time we offered protection here."

"Yes...but let's save only the women," Hippolyta suggested.

"Mother!" Diana said exasperated.

"Fine, whatever," Hippolyta allowed.

Diana, Superman, and Mera then went to work to raise the ocean floor so that the island of Themyscira would have double its landmass. Hippolyta frowned as beautiful beachfront was replaced with a swamp. "It looks like shit."

* * *

**VR**

Due to the game restrictions, Alex had to sit around chained up while Lois bitched about the situation. "I told Perry I needed a task force. What do I get? Amateurs," Lois complained. "I still can't believe you came barreling in here like some 500 lb Gorilla. Why didn't you get the police? Why not bring a gun? I thought you Kansas hicks all had guns."

"Look...," Alex tried to interrupt her.

"Don't tell me, you're like every other man in Metropolis with a testosterone surplus. You just had to do it yourself, didn't you?" Lois scolded.

"Lois, it's not testosterone or masculinity that made me want to save your ass. It's because we're colleagues and we have a duty to protect and care for each other. Duty transcends race, gender, or orientation," Alex told her off.

"Yeah, bullshit," Lois doubted.

Alex made sure Lois wasn't looking and snapped the lock off freeing them. "Lois, I have somehow...," she said.

"Mess everything up? No shit," Lois said scornfully.

"Hold on a second. I didn't sneak in here..," Alex said impatiently.

"Are you saying this is my fault? You better unfuck yourself, Smallville," Lois said. "Oh my God, maybe this is my fault. It's just I do things, you know. I jump into the pool without looking but it's the only way I know how to do my job. To get the respect I deserve. You must think I'm a terrible person," she said tearfully.

"Yes, I do," Alex said not falling for her cry routine.

The evil Nasa director then returned. "I hope you can forgive the accommodations," she smiled at them.

"I've had worse," Alex said dryly.

"Answer one question: Why?" Lois demanded.

"It's simple, Lois. Profit," she smiled.

"I'm a total liberal but even I thought that was weak," Alex chided.

"Sorry, you won't be around for the rest of the evening," evil NASA director told them. "But accidents do happen."

She went over two chemical containers and opened them. Upon the two streams coming together, it would cause an explosion. "Unfortunately, two nosy reporters were burned to death. They should have read the signs," she said.

"Tell me, were you born fucked or did you have to work on it?" Lois asked her.

The evil NASA director then took off. Alex waited for her to leave and then got out of her chains. "What the?" Lois wondered.

"Missing chain," Alex excused and then dragged her out of the warehouse.

The chemicals ignited causing an explosion that blasted the warehouse apart. Alex sped Lois away from the explosion without her knowing what she was doing. The two then fell into a mud puddle. "Damn, it even feels like mud," Alex said annoyed.

"What are you on about? We almost died," Lois said incredulously.

The evil NASA director then got away in a helicopter only for it to explode in the air. "Well...shit, that goes my source," Alex grumbled.

* * *

**Real World**

At the Fortress of Solitude, Lex and Cyborg worked diligently on a closed communications network creating a new information hub. "This quite impressive, Victor. Shame we've never worked before," Lex mused.

"Well, you did try to kill me and my friends," Cyborg pointed out.

"That was the old me. I'm a new man," Lex said.

"What you guys working on?" Oliver interjected.

"Plans for Arks," Cyborg told him.

"The Arks will fit seven million people," Lex added.

"We're not leaving," Superman objected.

"Superman, the world is fucked. If the human race is to survive, it has to leave Earth," Lex reasoned.

"We're not abandoning the planet. We're going to fight for it...but without killing anyone," Superman declared.

"For fuck's sake," Lex rolled his eyes.

"Clark, if it's the only way," Martha said softly.

"Ma, it can't be. Losing two homeworlds in one lifetime looks really bad on my record," Superman said sadly.

"You have the opportunity to be the savior of the human race, to bring these good people to the next kingdom of God, as the Good Book says," Martha said to him.

"I'm the second coming of Jesus?" Superman wondered.

"It sure looks that way," Martha said beaming.

Superman addressed the collection of heroes. "Alright, people, we're going to build Arks and get ourselves a new home."

"How big do these Arks have to be?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"Star Destroyer big," Cyborg answered.

"Holy shit," Oliver realized.

* * *

**VR**

At the Daily Planet, Alex and Lois had cleaned up and were celebrating with the rest of the news team. Kara then addressed the entire office. "The Prometheus is a go!" she said.

"Fuck yeah!" several said at once.

"It's a no-go for you, Lois. No reporters allowed," Kara told her.

"This is bullshit. I want to be on that shuttle," Lois demanded.

"Lois, just let it go," Kara said condescendingly.

"Another time, perhaps," Lois gave her a fake smile and took off.

"She's going to try to get on anyway, isn't she?" Alex asked Kara.

"Yep," Kara confirmed.

"Alright, how do I win?" Alex asked becoming exhausted.

"Lois will stowaway on the shuttle, she'll find a bomb, and you have to save her and the launch," Kara said.

"Can I wear the suit now?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, this is your moment," Kara said.

* * *

**Real World**

As the Arks were constructed with Flash's super-speed, the rest of the heroes were able to express their feelings. Still, it became obviously apparent that having all the superheroes in one spot was a very bad idea. Suddenly, all of the heroes felt an intense psychic attack in the form of loud ringing in their ears.

"Anyone else hear that?" Firestorm asked.

"Yeah, annoying as fuck," Oliver closed his ears in vain.

A green fist then sliced through Lex's back and out his midsection killing him instantly. The green demon struck again slicing into Flash's back. "Martian Manhunter," Oliver realized horrified.

"Barry!" Kid Flash shouted dismayed.

J'onn morphed into a monstrous green monster with tentacles revealing his true form. "You're mine, bitches," J'onn said to them all.

Dinah powered her ring and Jefferson charged an electrical attack. "Move out of the way," Firestorm told them all.

"Shit," J'onn realized.

Firestorm let loose a firestorm on J'onn roasting him until he was an ash pile. "He's done," Jefferson determined.

"Where's Barry?" Kid Flash wondered.

"He's running," Superman said nonchalantly.

"I'll get him," Kid Flash volunteered.

"No, if you're turned to, it's the end," Superman blocked him. "I'll take him in alive."

"Do you really think you can catch him?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"No," Superman replied.

There was a long awkward pause. "So?" Oliver wondered.

"He'll come to me," Superman said finally and flew off.

* * *

Zombie Flash went around the world hitting random people around the world spreading the infection far-and-wide. It wasn't long before he had infected most of the human race. As he raced across the Earth, Superman went in the opposite direction hoping to catch him. Instead of dodging Superman, Flash went straight for him. The two impacted at fast-speed. Flash's body was ripped apart on impact but some of his infected ribs managed to slice into Superman's gut.

"Barry, I'm so sorry," Superman said mournfully and then realized he had been infected. "Well...shucks."

Superman went back to the Fortress of Solitude not knowing how much time he had left before he, too, would become a Zombie. "Wally, Barry's gone. I'm sorry," he said to Kid Flash.

"Oh, shit," Kid Flash realized as he saw Superman's injuries.

"I need you to connect Lois, Ma, and Jon to the speed-force. Can you do that for me?" Superman asked.

"I can," Kid Flash confirmed.

Superman gave Lois, Martha, and Jon a heartfelt goodbye that lasted way too long and then flew up into space to get as far from Earth as possible and hopefully starve himself of oxygen. However, his delay cost him as the virus took over his mind and body before he could destroy himself.


	183. DCeased Part 4: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final conclusion to DCeased.

At around noon, Superman flew straight for Chicago where the city was still intact and people disobeyed the "stay-at-home" guidance by walking around the city streets.

"Look, up in the sky, it's Superman. He'll save us," a man said to his daughter.

Superman then flew straight through a skyscraper demolishing it and killing everyone inside. "That isn't right," the man said as he was covered in a dust cloud. Zombie Superman's reign of terror had only begun.

* * *

**VR**

Alex, dressed as Superman, flew over to the shuttle and used her X-ray vision to find Lois. As predicted, she was on the shuttle in the computer terminal room. The shuttle engines roared as it was about to take off. Lois discovered the bomb and cut some random powerlines. Immediately, NASA control canceled the launch but the bomb continued to count down.

Alex ripped off the door and entered the shuttle looking for Lois. She eyed the bomb counting down and ripped it off the wall exposing its circuitry. "Get away from that. You're not qualified to disarm a bomb, whoever you are," Lois said to her. "What kind of lunatic are you? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Lois, shut the fuck up," Alex said finally and then ate the bomb.

The bomb exploded harmlessly inside her. Alex then gave a loud burp. "What the fuck are you?" Lois asked horrified.

"Superman," Alex smiled and then walked off.

Alex then got underneath the shuttle and then slowly lifted the shuttle into space where it connected with the Prometheus station. "This is so cool," Alex said to herself, enjoying the moment. After all the bullshit she had put up with Lois, this was worth it.

"End Simulation," she ordered.

* * *

**Real World**

At the Fortress of Solitude, Cyborg addressed Diana, Jon, Lois, Damien, and Jefferson. "If Superman has turned, it means the Earth is fucked. The Arks are ready. We need to leave now."

"How?" Jefferson wondered.

"We need to take him on," Diana said fiercely.

"Superman can take down both Arks in a heartbeat," Lois said knowingly.

"Batman left a takedown plan for every major hero," Damien said taking out a small capsule with Kryptonite inside.

"Of course he did, that paranoid bastard. What was his plan for me?" Oliver asked.

"He didn't have one for you," Damien said awkwardly.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Oliver said bitterly.

"You're mad Batman didn't have a contingency plan to end you?" Dinah teased.

"Fuck yeah, I could be a planetary threat if I wanted to," Oliver said pissed-off.

"Of course, you could, dear," Dinah mocked.

"I'll take that," Diana said taking the Kryptonite stick from Damien. "Dinah, Vic, you're with me. Everyone else to the Arks," she ordered taking charge.

Diana then proceeded to do a montage as she incorporated Kryptonite into Athena's sword using the Fortress' smelting equipment. With a giant hammer, she merged the two together on a super-heated anvil. "So bad-ass," Cyborg complimented.

"You sure this will work?" Dinah asked skeptically.

"This is the Sword of Athena with magical properties and is now radioactive as fuck. If this doesn't kill him, nothing will," Diana said of the glowing green sword.

Diana, Dinah, and Cyborg then departed the fortress towards Chicago.

* * *

Kara and Alex took off their Obsidian Lenses. "Have fun?" Kelly asked Alex as she read a psychology book on the couch.

"Yeah, I think I did," Alex said confused.

"I think I might have a case of phantom penis," Kara said as she tried to get her bearings back.

Brainiac 5, Mon, and Drura entered the room. Kara immediately went over to Mon and embraced him. "Mon, you have to fuck me back into a woman," she told him.

"Yeah, sure," Mon said weirded out by her.

"Before you commence with that, there is someone in the cave you should talk to," Brainiac 5 said.

"You kept me waiting for days so you could play virtual reality?" Drura asked, pissed off.

"Remember who you're talking to," Brainiac 5 scolded her.

Drura went to a knee and bowed her head. "Supreme Leader, I have come to this time to cure the Covid 19 infection. Having done so, I wish to return to my time."

"Very good, Drura. You have done well in little matters. I shall now give you the responsibility to handle bigger matters," Kara said.

"Did I...just give myself more work?" Drura wondered.

Kara went over to her. "Rise, my friend," she ordered.

As Drura stood back up, Kara took a red marker and put a scarlet letter A on her uniform. Alex rolled her eyes knowing the reference. "Drura, you are now an A-class hero," she promoted.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," Drura gushed.

"Now, to see what the fuss is about," Kara said waking with Brainiac 5 to the cave.

* * *

While Kid Flash gathered everyone he could find near the ruins of Gotham for the first Ark, Oliver led the other refugees into the second Ark on Themyscira. As they prepared to leave, a powerful storm approached with extreme lightning. "Ready your warriors around the Ark and the refugees," Mera advised Hippolyta.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Hippolyta agreed.

War trumpets were sounded as a large Kraken monster emerged from the sea with Zombie Aquaman on its head. The skyscraper tall monster had a hammer-head shark face, octopus tentacles, and crab legs and claws. The Kraken roared shaking the ground.

"Now, I have the power! Just try to stop me!" Aquaman shouted.

An arrow suddenly went through his eye and out his head killing him instantly. Aquaman then fell off the Kraken and into the sea. "I just fired an arrow half-a-mile away through raging winds into the brain of an undead lord of the sea while he was controlling a damn Kraken. Fuck you, Batman," Oliver grinned.

"That was my husband and the father of my son," Mera said dismayed.

"I'm not apologizing," Oliver stood his ground.

An army of Zombie Atlantean troops continued to advance onshore. Mera and the Amazonians immediately attacked them head-on. Mera used her water powers to blast some of them back while Hippolyta punched an Atlantean's commander's head off. Wondergirl then arrived onto the scene to help with Amazonian Calvary behind her. The two forces clashed on the beach.

On the Ark, Oliver and Firestorm fired upon the Atlanteans to keep them at bay. "That's the last of the refugees," Oliver said. "That means, it's time to go," Oliver yelled at Mera.

"The Amazons?" Mera wondered about them as they were still fighting.

"Yeah, there's no extracting them from that," Oliver said dryly.

Wondergirl then departed from the battle and flew up to the Ark as it floated away. "The Amazons are not coming," she said sadly.

"Well...shit," Oliver realized as the entire Amazon army was slaughtered and turned into Zombies. The Ark then took off into space.

* * *

Kara eyed the Bat computer as it showed the world map. Nearly, the entire population had been infected with Blight and the Justice League was in shambles. "Well, I'll be damned," Kara said amazed.

"With Superman under the Blight, you are our last hope," Batman said to her.

"Well, finally some respect," Kara smiled. She turned to Brainiac 5. "When did you notice this?"

"As soon as it hit," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"And you couldn't interrupt my virtual reality to tell me? This is kind of a fucking big deal. I mean, look at this shit," Kara scolded him.

"It's not our jurisdiction," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

Kara turned to Batman. "What's the plan?"

"The Justice League has constructed two Arks that can fit fourteen million people. The evacuation is underway," Batman informed her.

"Fourteen million? Remember when we transported three billion using every alien ship on the planet during Crisis?" Kara asked Brainiac 5.

"I do recall," Brainiac 5 humored her.

"How did you even get here?" Kara asked Batman.

"I'm Batman," he replied.

"Of course," Kara nodded.

"You going to save the world or not?" Batman asked impatiently.

Kara stared Batman down and then gave Alfred a look. He merely nodded. "Alright but not because you told me to."

* * *

In Chicago, Superman went on a tear using his heat vision to incinerate everyone he could find. The city was completely in ruins. Diana, Dinah, and Cyborg approached the destroyed city and easily found Superman. "Well, he wasn't hard to find," Dinah remarked.

"No life signs," Cyborg said somberly.

"Then, we don't have to hold back," Diana said seriously.

Dinah created a megaphone construct and then screamed at Superman at high volume. Superman fell to his knees painfully but quickly recovered. "That was slightly inconvenient," he remarked and then punched at Dinah's construct nearly breaking it.

Cyborg fired on Superman annoying him. Diana came from the other side and sliced deep into Superman's arm. Diana then sliced Superman through the gut with her sword. Diana pulled back her sword for another strike when Superman punched her through the midsection.

"No," Dinah said horrified as Diana fell towards the ground.

Cyborg caught Diana and gently brought her to the ground. "You have to stop him," Diana said to Dinah giving her the sword.

"So, I'm a Green Lantern and now an Amazon in just a week," Dinah said amazed.

"He's seen the Arks. That's where he's going," Diana said weakly.

"Go, I'll stay with her until...," Cyborg said to Dinah.

"Vic, you can't stay. You're the best at tech-support," Dinah objected.

"I have a plan to find out the secret of the virus," Cyborg said vaguely.

Dinah nodded and then took off into space to join up with the Arks. Cyborg then waited patiently for Diana to become a Zombie and reveal her secrets. It didn't take long for Diana to scream as she became a Zombie.

"Wait, I have a question," Cyborg said as he had the lasso wrapped around her wrists. "Can you speak?"

"We have a voice," Zombie Diana said.

"Is there a way to stop you?" Cyborg asked.

"We are death. Nothing can stop death," she said cryptically.

"You are a virus. Is there a cure?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Diana said reluctantly.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked urgently.

"The cure is in you. You are man and machine, patient zero, the alpha and the omega," Diana said vaguely.

"But that means everyone we fought, everyone we killed, they didn't have to die," Cyborg realized dismayed.

"Well...no shit," Diana agreed.

"I have to reach the Arks. I have to tell them," Cyborg said letting go of the lasso.

* * *

Kara went back upstairs to see Alex and Kelly. "I've got to go save the world. I'll be back soon," Kara told them.

"Is it really serious?" Alex asked concernedly.

"On a scale of one to ten, it's a solid nine," Kara told her.

"My God, do you need help?" Alex asked.

"No, fuck no. You're both staying here," Kara told them. "Mon, Drura, we're leaving," Kara ordered. "Take us to the cruiser."

Mon instantly transported them to the cruiser where Brainiac 5, Batman, and Alfred were already there. "The coordinates have been inputted," Brainiac 5 informed Kara.

"Punch it," Kara ordered.

The Vindicator cruiser then entered a portal to another universe, another Earth.

* * *

The now-freed Diana grabbed onto Cyborg and put him in a headlock. "Life is fleeting," she said as she ripped his head off. That is the only truth. Death is forever," she said as Cyborg's body fell into a pit.

"Unless you're a Vindicator," Mon smirked suddenly appearing before her with golden spiked hair and Insane armor.

Diana eyed him not recognizing him. Mon pointed his right gloved palm at her. "Oh, Hera," she realized.

"Mon will suffice," Mon smiled as he incinerated her completely.

"Have you acquired Cyborg. We need him to create a vaccine against the anti-life equation. It all started with him. He's the key to stopping this," Kara said urgently over the radio.

"Yeah, he's dead," Mon eyed his headless body at the bottom of the pit.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

"I just killed Wonder Bitch. Is there anyone else you need me to kill?" Mon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, get your ass back here. Superman is coming our way," Kara told him.

"Any reason why you can't do it?" Mon asked.

"He looks gross. I don't want to fight him like that," Kara said immaturely.

Mon rolled his eyes and then instantly transported himself to the upper atmosphere. Superman went straight for the transport ships. Mon appeared before him and blasted Superman back to Earth. He hit the ground hard creating a crater.

The Vindicator cruiser and the transport ships floated in space as the battle for Earth was fought. Kara and Brainiac 5 watched the fight from an observing probe droid. "Superman is the strongest fighter on this planet, perhaps even this universe," Brainiac 5 said.

"Should be interesting then," Kara smirked.

Mon and Superman faced off in the air. "You look like shit, but I won't take it easy on you," Mon said to him.

Superman made no reply and attacked with a sweeping kick. Mon blocked the kick and punched Superman back. Superman struck at Mon repeatedly and then headbutted him into a building. Mon exploded out of the building and fought evenly with Superman inside a ruined city. Mon got a good kick on Superman blasting through a monorail track.

The two went higher into the air and created air shock-waves with each blow. The ground shook and clouds were vaporized by the intensity of the blows. Superman punched Mon hard to the gut bending him over, used both hands to slam him to the back, a straight kick to the gut, and a sweeping kick to the head. Mon sailed over the length of the city but quickly recovered. Superman then kicked him to the head as he steadied himself.

Mon was cast into a forest where he hit multiple trees. Superman kicked him again forcing Mon to exit the forest and hit multiple rock formations. Mon let loose an attack the size of a nuclear detonation on Superman blasting away the nearby rock formations. Superman kept coming punching Mon to the head. Mon struck back, in same, creating a crater underneath them.

Superman leaped up and kicked Mon to the head sending him into the ocean. Superman pursued but paused as the water flowed away from Mon. Powering up, Mon changed form to Super Insane 4. The water around him began to steam. Mon went straight down into the ground with Superman following. The two tunneled underneath the ground punching and kicking all the way until they reached an underground cave.

The two fought evenly in the cave with Mon throwing energy attacks and Superman firing his heat vision. Despite Mon's power-up, Superman was able to keep up with him. Mon then started using his instant transmission technique to hit and evade Superman. After a furious fight, Mon instantly transported himself back into the air.

Mon panted from the effort and was now back to his normal form. Superman heated up the ground above him and exploded out of the Earth. Mon tensed up and went Super Insane 2 as they battled once more. The two fought evenly in the air gaining altitude until they were both in the upper atmosphere. Mon used his instant technique to confuse Superman and then blasted him with an energy attack.

"Emak-Emak-Ah!" Mon screamed as he gave Superman everything he had.

The explosion rattled the transport ships. Superman emerged from the blast torn up but still present. "Damn it," Mon muttered.

Superman turned away from Mon and was about to fire on the Earth. Mon instantly got in his path and blocked his heat vision. Kara watched as Mon struggled to contain Superman's heat vision. If he failed, the Earth would crack open and explode.

Just as Mon was about to become overwhelmed, Kara stepped in and punched Superman away. The blow destroyed half of Superman's face revealing skull and brain matter while completely collapsing his right eye socket. Kara and Mon waited for Superman to counter-attack. Instead, Superman retreated away.

"The fuck he going?" Mon wondered.

"The sun," Kara realized.

Superman went straight into the sun and immediately his cells repaired themselves. His wounds disappeared and within seconds he was perfectly healed. He then basked in the sunlight gaining strenth. His body glowed white inside the sun. Kara rose from the sun's core toward Superman having beaten him to the punch. She glowed white as she absorbed the intense radiation and heat of the sun.

Superman immediately attacked her but his fists dissolved away as he got close to her. Kara fired a white beam through his chest destroying his heart. The energy pathways in his body immediately shut down. Kara watched passively as Superman's body disintegrated before her.

Kara then rose from the sun's surface and met up with Mon. "Is it over?" he asked.

"Yes," Kara said somberly.

Mon then instantly transported them both back to Earth. Once they got there, hundreds of Green Lanterns instantly appeared through green portals. Kara addressed an Elder leading them. "This world is to be destroyed to ensure the infection cannot escape."

"Allow us to solve this problem our way," Kara requested.

"Permission to use the Genesis missile," Brainiac 5 requested.

Kara looked upon the Earth and considered the billions that had been infected with the Anti-Life Equation. "Go ahead," she said finally.

The Vindicator cruiser fired a 31st-century missile at the Earth. The missile hit the planet and immediately the surface of the planet became molten killing all life and wiping the surface clean. Kara and Mon watched as the planet quickly cooled down and then in moments oceans, landmasses, ice caps, and then a new atmosphere appeared. Soon thereafter, forests and animal life emerged.

"It's beautiful," Kara said amazed.

"Yes," Mon agreed.

"I am satisfied," the Elder said amazed. The Green Lanterns then departed with him.

With Earth free of the virus, the Ark ships and the Vindicator cruiser were allowed to land. All the cities and any indication human civilization had existed were wiped away. These 14 million would have to restart civilization from scratch.

Kara addressed the new leaders of this new Earth: Lois, Jon, Damien, Oliver, Dinah, Mera, Jefferson, and his two daughters, Firestorm, Wondergirl, and Hawkgirl. The rest of the Justice League had died in the infection. "I'm the Supergirl from Earth-38, the cousin of Superman. Sorry, we got here a little late," Kara said sheepishly.

The survivors gave her a blank look. "Right, so we have an opportunity to start fresh with a utopian society based on truth, justice, and the _American Way_. We're going to make the Earth _great again_ but this time there will be no war, disease, poverty, or crime," she said.

"Are you intending to lead us?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"No, I got my own problems without having to worry about yours. My heir, Jon Kent, will be your new leader," Kara said.

"But I'm just a kid," Jon protested. "I don't know anything about politics or managing a planet."

"That's why you're perfect for it," Kara said giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Barney will assist you. All you have to do is be a moral symbol of strength."

Kara then went over to Damien. "Your role will be to strike fear into those who would commit crime in this new world."

"Fuck yeah," Damien smiled.

Kara then addressed an unimpressed Oliver. "These last few days, I thought men had it good. I now realize the responsibilities and burdens that are on your shoulders. Don't fail this world...again," Kara told him.

"I won't," Oliver promised her.

"Wait, if you're from another universe, how did you know what was happening here?" Lois asked.

Kara merely smirked as Bruce and Alfred exited the Vindicator cruiser.

* * *

Kara relaxed on an island overlooking the ocean when Brainiac 5 walked over to her. "I have confirmed that Mon is free of the Blight. His 31st-century vaccination gave him immunity. Drura is assisting the wounded and sick, as we speak," Brainiac 5 reported.

"Good deal," Kara said unconcernedly.

"When do you wish to leave?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"I don't know, Barney. Sometimes, I think it would be best to just chill out on an island like this waiting to die while countless innocents are being slaughtered by the forces of darkness," Kara said thoughtfully.

"Supergirl is looked upon by countless civilizations and universes as God's avenging angel, a minister for good that does not bear the sword in vain. When you die, then you can rest," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Alright, I'm bored as fuck with VR. While this lockdown continues, give me another universe I can kick ass on," Kara requested.

"I've found just the one," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"Are the Justice League defeated and is all hope lost?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Affirmative," Brainiac 5 said.

"Let's go," Kara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be doing this very often but the plot twist was that the Blight was attacking an Earth that wasn't Earth-38. This was to lure the reader into thinking the SG team was aloof or not caring as they played VR while the world burned. With infinite universes just what kind of responsibility does Kara have to save everyone?


	184. Apokolips War: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 visit an Earth under Darkseid's occupation. Will they manage to free the Earth and bring truth, justice, and the American Way to Apokolips?

**(Rated I for Immature)**

**Apokolips War**

Planet Earth was in ruins by the forces of Darkseid. The oceans were poisonously acidic having a sick green color. The atmosphere was considerably cooler creating larger ice caps. As a result, the land began to emerge that had previously been underwater. Coastal cities were now cut off from the ocean. The major capitals of the world were gutted by Darkseid's Paradooms. They were larger than Parademons and more aggressive. The skies of Earth were constantly being patrolled by them. The Earth's human, animal, and plant populations had been decimated. The Justice League had been thoroughly defeated.

Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 met at an abandoned pub in London. "This Earth is a real shit-hole," Kara said pleased.

"What's so good about that?" Mon asked as he drank down a whiskey bottle.

"Her instructions were for me to find Earths that were in great need of Supergirl's heroism," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

"There's no limit to your ego, is there? How many Earths are we going to save?" Mon asked.

"Quit your bitching. This is another chance for you to kill Darkseid," Kara said.

"I can't beat him. I'm not strong enough," Mon said filled with self-pity, and then began to cry.

"This is painful to watch, so I'm going to leave. Barney, let's go find some interesting survivors," Kara said leaving Mon behind.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 said joining her.

Mon continued to drink for a good hour before he was interrupted by a middle-aged man with dark hair and green eyes and a purple-haired girl. They both eyed Mon as he continued drinking what was left of the pub's stock. "We need him," the man said to the girl.

Mon obnoxiously burped in their general direction. "We're doomed," the girl realized.

"Mon-El, is it? We're glad we found you," the man said to him.

"Find your own pub. This one is taken," Mon told them off. "In fact, the whole city is mine."

"Mon, it's me. It's Clark Kent," he said revealing himself. "You knew me as Superman."

"You look fucked up," Mon remarked as he stumbled over to him. He stared at Clark's green eyes and green colored veins on his face.

Mon decided to test his strength by giving him a good punch to the face. Clark gave out a cry as he fell to the floor. He quickly got back up and punched Mon back. "I didn't even feel that," Mon insulted and then punched Clark again.

"We're not here to fight," Raven said to him.

Parademons then broke through the pub. "No, but they are," Mon smirked.

Raven powered up her hands only to fall to her knees in pain. A Parademon bitch-slapped her to the floor. Clark broke a chair over a Parademon without result. Two Parademons grabbed a hold of Clark with the intention of ripping him to pieces. Mon then understood the connection between Clark's green eyes and his weakness. He fired energy bursts from his hands blasting the two Parademons back.

A Parademon swung at Mon only to get punch all the way through. The injured Parademon swung his fists down on Mon missing and hitting the bar. "My beer!" Mon realized as his pitcher nearly toppled over from the vibration. Mon quickly drank it down and then blasted a Parademon's head off. Mon then blasted another Parademon to ash.

"Now, I'm sober again," Mon muttered as his energy had burned away all the alcohol in his system. "Gift from Darkseid or lamest tattoo ever?" Mon asked of Clark as he saw his Superman crest on his bare chest.

"Liquid Kryptonite, to keep me from ever being a threat," Clark explained.

"Glad I don't have any weaknesses like that," Mon smirked.

"Wait, you're a Daxamite. You can't be around lead," Clark said confused.

"I'm not from your universe. In my universe, I am a Jin-Saiyan and no Kryptonite nor lead can stop me," Mon said proudly.

Clark merely stared at him. "What's her deal?" Mon asked him.

"She's cursed with the power of her demonic father, Trigon. It gives her extraordinary power but at the risk of releasing Trigon onto the universe destroying all life. He's contained in this fragile and quite exposed ruby stone on her forehead," Clark explained.

"Well, okay then," Mon said thoroughly amused.

Mon knelt down to the struggling Raven. "Stop it," she shook her head.

"I will exact my vengeance upon you, ungrateful bitch of a daughter, and you will know I am the Lord!" the red crystal declared.

"And I thought my family was fucked up," Mon mused.

"That's what she hears all the time," Clark said sympathetically. Mon then walked off. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Going on an enthusiastic walk," Mon said vaguely.

"I told you he would be a waste of time. All cowards are," Raven said as she got back to her feet.

"What the fuck did I just hear?" Mon turned back to them.

"Just hear us out," Clark said to him.

"More Parademons will be back. I would get moving if I were you," Mon invited.

* * *

The three of them walked around London until they reached the old clocktower that had crashed on the ground. "Look, are you going to help us or not?" Raven asked impatiently.

"You remind me of my own daughter, that self-righteous moralizing," Mon mused. "So, what went wrong with your assault on Darkseid?" Mon asked curiously.

"Our transport ships were overwhelmed by Paradooms. Upon crash landing on the surface, we were surrounded by them. Many of us fell, some of us were left alive. Darkseid had plans for them. Only Shazam escaped," Clark recalled.

"A few days later, Darkseid sent his Paradooms to Earth. We didn't have a chance," Raven said.

"Does it hurt?" Mon asked Clark mockingly.

"Even without his powers, he's still fighting," Raven told him off. "You couldn't be bothered."

"Don't compare me to your weak-ass Daxamite Mon-El of this universe," Mon shot back. "What do you need from me?"

"We need you to locate Damien Wayne," Clark said.

"Really?" Mon scoffed. He put two fingers to his forehead and sensed for the few survivors left on the planet. He then located him in India. "Got him. Everyone hold hands."

Clark and Raven obliged him. The three of them suddenly disappeared from London and reappeared in India. They were immediately surrounded by ninjas. "Infidels have breached our sanctuary. Slay them," Shiva ordered her men.

"Yeah, no," Mon said creating an air shockwave that blasted them to their feet. Mon then took down each ninja individually without difficulty. Their swords and knives shattered upon hitting his skin. Mon playfully punched them all down.

Shiva then tried to slice Mon through. Mon grabbed her wrists and lifted her off the ground. Shiva continued fighting kicking him to the head several times. "You can't be serious," Mon rolled his eyes as he was kicked several more times.

Some of the recovered ninjas placed swords on the necks of Raven and Clark giving Mon pause. "Enough!" Damien said now wearing ninja armor. Mon dropped Shiva's ass to the ground. "I'll let you all live...for now," he said to them.

Mon scoffed at that. "Whatever."

* * *

The group went to sleep inside the ninja fortress. Raven immediately started having nightmares of Trigon. "Is there any way to cure her?" Damien wondered.

"Yeah, sure, let Triggon escape and she'll be fine," Mon said nonchalantly.

"How about a solution that doesn't destroy all life in the universe?" Damien asked.

"Trigon ain't shit against...," Mon said and then stopped himself. "I mean, he's not all-powerful."

"Let's go. I want to continue to guilt-trip you on your epic failure," Damien said to Clark. "Steal anything and I'll cut your hands off," Damien said to Mon.

"As if?" Mon scoffed. "Do you have a battery?"

"No," Damien replied confused by the question.

"Then, I'm not interested in any of your shit," Mon said dismissively.

Damien explained the assault on Titan tower. The Teen Titans were quickly overwhelmed and killed off except Damien who managed to escape with Dick Grayson's body. Damien then used the Lazarus pit to resurrect Dick only for it to go badly. Dick was now clinically insane in a straight jacket in a cell.

"That is one fucked-up story," Mon remarked.

"It's my responsibility to save Batman...or kill him. He would want that. But the only way to Apokalips is through Lex-Tower. How do you expect to do that?" Damien asked Clark.

"Too easy," Mon said.

* * *

Mon instantly transported himself, Clark, Raven, Damien, and Shiva to Stryker's Island. Damien was now in his old Robin costume. Raven started throwing up from the trip. "Lois said she was negotiating with their leader. She's a people person," Clark said as they came to the entrance of a prison fortress.

Mon forced the door open for them. "I'm sure the situation is well at hand," Clark said optimistically.

Inside, the prisoners had taken over. In the center square was a boxing ring where the prisoners cheered as two women fought. Lois gave Harley a clean uppercut. "Nice hook. Where did you learn that?" Harley asked.

"I'm an army brat," she said.

"Well, no shit but no one out-brats me," Harley said to her.

The two fought evenly in the ring with punches and kicks. Despite all the damage Lois put on Harley, it didn't seem to make a difference. Harley then took the fight seriously putting Lois arm behind her back and then pinched her neck. Lois fell to the canvas passed out.

Captain Boomerang entered the ring and took the mic. "And still the undisputed champion, Harley Quinn," he raised her arm. "Have I mentioned I'm quite experienced down-under," he said to her.

"All the time. The Australian jokes are getting old," Harley told him off as she kicked him out of the ring.

Harley then pulled Lois to her feet. "Scum of the Earth, we're going to storm Lex Tower and give that bald traitor a giant wedgy!" Harley declared with enthusiastic applause from the crowd.

Harley jumped out of the ring and met up with King Shark, a humanoid with a literal shark-head. "That's my girl," Mon rolled his eyes.

"You and Harley? Gross," Raven said immaturely.

"Do I look Insane to you?" Mon asked her.

"Is that a trick question?" she wondered.

Damien walked up to Harley. "How did Amanda Waller make a lunatic like you head of squad?" he asked her.

"Easy, she died. I always fail upwards," Harley laughed.

"King Shark is a shark," King Shark chuckled with her.

"Let's go rob from the rich, so we can sell to the poor," Harley said enthusiastically.

"Give to the poor," Lois corrected.

"Wat?" Harley thought she misheard.

"Do you have somewhere private?" Lois asked.

"Coming onto me strong, Lois. I like that," Harley said licking her lips.

"No, I need you to see this," Lois said taking out a tablet.

"I'll watch whatever silly youtube video you have there but you have to agree to get drunk as fuck with me," Harley said.

"No, I won't let you," Raven said as she struggled to control Trigon.

"Why the fuck not?" Harley asked referring to her drinking.

"I think I need a minute," Raven said to the group.

"I think you need more than that, girl," Harley mocked.

"Is there a place where she can rest?" Damien asked.

"Oh, is that what the kids call it these days?" Harley mocked. "Look, Cheetah will show you the way," she said finally.

* * *

Harley then led Lois, Clark, and Mon to the warden's office. At her side was King Shark. Lois proceeded to give a power-point presentation on the situation. "Darkseid's machines have come online in the Congo, China, and off the coast of England," Lois said.

"Sounds completely random and without a point," Harley said unimpressed. "Don't they look like phallic shapes to you?" she asked King Shark.

"King Shark is a shark," he agreed.

"Moving along, they send Earth's magma to Darkseid's base," Lois continued.

"So, we destroy them," Harley said obviously.

"That's a temporary solution. We need to blow up Apokalips," Lois said super-serious.

"Damn girl, I didn't know mass genocide was in you," Harley mocked.

"These slaves of Darkseid aren't real people," Lois said defensively.

"Yeah, but blowing up Apokalips will send planetary debris onto the planet New Genesis killing all life there as well. Apokalips is part of a binary planetary system, didn't you know?" Harley said.

"Wait, how could you know that?" Clark asked suspiciously.

Harley eyed Clark wondering just how weak he had become with the liquid Kryptonite. Harley got rid of her pigtails, burned away her make-up off, and looked directly at Clark. "My God, it's you, Kara," Clark realized.

"No, duh," Kara rolled her eyes.

"I saw Kara defeated by Parademons. I saw her die," Clark said hauntedly.

"Yeah, that was your Kara. Mon and I are from Earth-38 and we're ready to rumble with Darkseid," Kara said enthusiastically.

"You knew this whole time?" Lois accused Mon.

"It was your dumbass idea to waste time in India to retrieve a brat and a ninja woman," Mon said dismissively.

"I don't think we're all on the same page. The Earth and the universe are at stake here. This is super-serious," Clark said to them.

Kara barked out a laugh. "I'm sorry. You have to see it from our perspective. We've been hopping from one universe to the next fixing your Justice League fuck-ups. I don't have to be here. I'm not getting paid to do this. I'm a volunteer," Kara told him off.

"Okay, you do intend to play to win, right?" Lois asked skeptically.

"Fuck yeah. Continue with your brilliant plan," Kara said condescendingly.

"We send strike teams to the three towers forcing Apokolips to send in reinforcements. While Apokalips is relatively undefended, we send another team to Lex Corp. tower where they will use a portal machine to arrive on Apokalips and knock out his power generator destroying the planet," Lois said.

"Holy fuck, I wish it were that easy," Kara said amused.

Lois sighed. "You got a better idea?"

"Perhaps you're not accounting for Darkseid himself," Kara said obviously.

"I have a source in Lex Corp Tower that says he is currently going to Oa to conquer it," Lois said.

"I bet it's Lex Luthor. It's Lex, isn't it?" Kara guessed.

"Yes," Lois admitted.

"Can we trust this Lex Luthor?" Mon asked.

"Fuck, I don't even know if I trust our own Lex Luthor," Kara smiled.

"At this rate, the molten core will be gone in a week. When that happens, it's game over," Lois said super-serious. "I know this plan sounds insane, but we're out of time."

"I like your plan but it sucks so let me do it," Kara said to her.

* * *

Kara, appearing as Harley, and her Suicide Squad composed of King Shark, Captain Boomerang, Cheetah, Bane, and Black Manta stormed the gates of Lex Corp Tower and engaged in a firefight with Lex's human security forces. A second armored vehicle was composed of Clark, Lois, Mon, Raven, Damien, and Shiva. They all fought the guards in their own style. Kara went about smashing heads with her giant mallet. The guards were dead soon after learning she was bulletproof.

King Shark bit heads off, Bane crushed fools, Captain Boomerang threw razor-sharp boomerangs, Black Manta fired laser beams from his helmet. Cheetah being completely naked and without armor was shot several times taking her down.

"No, not Cheetah!" Kara said mournfully.

"Shame, I would have loved to have a threesome with her," Mon said.

"I know, right. There's just something about fur I can't deny, man or woman," Kara said.

Shiva then got shot in the head randomly. "Well...shit," Kara realized.

"We're sitting ducks here," Captain Boomerang noted.

"The portal gate is one floor up, no stairs," Lois said looking at her tablet.

"Let's keep moving," Clark said.

"You said this would be hard. It's not hard," Mon said to Kara.

"How about you talk more about the mission and less about your dick," Kara suggested.

King Shark charged the door when it suddenly exploded knocking him to the floor. "King Shark is a shark," he grumbled.

As the smoke cleared, Lex Luthor in his mech suit was revealed. "I'm afraid you don't have the proper clearance," he said dryly.

Damien leaped up for an attack with his sword. "Wouldn't do that if I were you," Kara advised. Damien got the shock of his life as he tried to stab through the metal. Lex then threw Damien aside.

"Damien!" Raven shouted as she went berserk.

"Oh, shit," Kara realized as Raven created a raven construct and began beating the shit out of Lex's suit. Lex was finally exposed and then lifted into the air by a giant purple hand.

"No one will mourn you!" Raven said to Lex.

"We kind of need him alive," Kara said to her.

"Raven, no, stay in control," Clark told her.

Raven then released Lex. "I swear, you guys are all extremely unprofessional and emotionally unstable. Coming from me, you're all fucked," Kara chided.

"Can everyone stop killing Luthor. We need him," Clark reminded everyone.

"Stinkin collaborator," Damien accused.

"Please, the battle was over. I had to make a choice. I've been helping Lois ever since," Lex admitted.

"He's a traitor. He'll switch sides when it suits him," Damien warned.

"You need me and you don't have a lot of time," Lex said as he got up.

* * *

Lex led the team into his lab. Clark was fitted with a mech suit to increase his strength again. "My finest work. It's enthused with Kryptonite rounds and missiles," Lex said pleased with himself.

Damien got himself a Kryptonite sword from the armory. Lex then showed them the portal gate to Apokalips.

"We'll hold this end," Lois said to Clark as Lex charged up the portal gate. "Someone has to make sure the portal stays closed."

"I love you, Lois Lane," Clark said heartfelt.

"I know," Lois said giving him a kiss.

A beam suddenly hit the portal gate destroying it. Scraps of metal went everywhere. Another beam hit the control panel destroying it. Everyone eyed Mon. "What the fuck?" Lois wondered.

"I don't need a portal gate to get to Apokalips. I have instant transmission," Mon revealed.

"Then, why are we here?" Clark asked outraged.

"To save Lex, of course. He's my best buddy," Kara said giving Lex a fist bump he didn't return. "And to keep any of those Parademons or dooms from coming in."

"The plan was to lure all the Parademons to Earth to render Apokalips defenseless," Lois said.

"Err...Darkseid isn't going to be stupid enough to send all of his Parademons to any one planet. He has plenty of reserves that will destroy this little band you got here. Secondly, if you lure Parademons to Earth they're going to kill a lot of people while they're here including what's left of the Justice League. Thirdly, using this portal gate will immediately alert Darkseid of our intention ruining our element of surprise, and fourthly I can take whatever Darkseid can throw at me," Kara explained.

"Unless he has Kryptonite weapons," Lois brought up.

"In which case, Mon can blow up the planet. He doesn't have any weaknesses," Kara said. "I'm sure as hell not bringing Miss Liability here that could release her demon father at any moment, a weak-ass Superman, and a Robin reject."

"Darkseid is going to Oa first. If you intercept him...," Lois argued.

"Nah, I'd rather kill two birds with one stone," Kara rejected.

"You're insane, Kara," Clark said stunned.

"No, I'm a volunteer. I don't have to even be here," Kara said. "Be thankful I'm helping you people at all and not getting you all killed which is what would have happened if we followed Lois' so-called plan."

"King Shark is a shark," King Shark said as he joined them.

"Why does he get to go?" Damien asked.

King Shark morphed into Brainiac 5. "Shall we go?" he asked in his normal voice dumbfounding the others.

Kara tapped her chest creating a Supergirl uniform around her body. "Now, we can go," she said.

Mon then instantly transported all three of them to Apokolips.

* * *

The three appeared on a landing platform. In front of them was a bridge that led to the capitol building. It was night with furnaces glowing in the distance. Brainiac 5 cloaked himself as Mon and Kara nonchalantly walked together. As they walked across the bridge, water sprung out between the cracks and rose up into a plume. The water solidified into icicles and then shot towards them. As they hit the bridge they created a fog.

Kara used her X-ray vision through the fog and stopped walking. A team of former Justice League members approached. Mera's left side of her face, her arms, and torso were robotic. Her legs were gone replaced with a robotic snake tail. She held a trident in her right hand.

Behind them was J'onn with robot eyes, electrodes on his scalp, and a metal plate on the left side of his head. His left arm was robotic, his legs were gone replaced with four robotic insect-looking legs, and a robotic tail behind him. J'onn morphed his right arm into a dragon's head that roared at them.

Hawkman landed looking completely robotic except for his right eye. Starfire also landed looking robotic except for the upper right side of her face and red hair. The four of them surrounded Kara and Mon ready to battle. Finally, Wonder Woman landed with her sword out. Her body was covered in armor making it difficult to know where flesh ended and the machine began. Her face and black hair were largely intact except for her left eye.

"I want to say I'm sorry I wasn't here...to save all of your asses when you needed me," Kara smirked.

Wonder Woman charged forward with her sword slamming it against Mon's chest. He went down to the bridge floor a distance away. Kara fired heat vision on Wonder Woman but it was deflected by her blade. "I don't fancy the new look but whom I to judge?" Kara said to her.

Wonder Woman charged forward with her sword. Kara lazily avoided her strikes. Mon blasted off J'onn's dragon arm and then shielded himself as Starfire fired down on him. J'onn quickly regenerated his arm and was back in the fight Mon fired continuously on Starfire forcing her to dodge him in the air. She then realized she was surrounded by floating energy orbs. Mon clasped his hands as the orbs all came together in one spot. Starfire created a green energy field around herself as the orbs hit her from all directions.

Mon then avoided a strike from Mera's trident, disarmed her, and then used it to keep Hawkman at bay as he repeatedly tried to bite at him like a rabid animal. Mon blasted Hawkman away from him but got coiled up by Mera's snake tail. Mera then formed icicles in the air to throw down on him. Mon rolled out of her tail, took the end, and slammed Mera repeatedly against the bridge floor. Mon then powered up an orb in his right hand.

Hawkman flew in distracting Mon allowing Mera to escape. Mon took hold of Hawkman and threw him into Mera. Kara continued to fire heat vision at Wonder Woman while avoiding her kicks and strikes. Wonder Woman slammed her sword down at Kara but was blocked by her arm.

"You might be a challenge, after all," Kara smirked.

Kara quickly disarmed Wonder Woman and then fought her hand-to-hand. Mon fought off Mera and Hawkman at the same time as Starfire rained down green beams upon him. Kara took hold of Wonder Woman and slammed her to the bridge floor. Wonder Woman quickly recovered and threw her shield at Kara. To her surprise, Kara caught the shield and threw it aside. Wonder Woman took back her sword and charged Kara missing her a few times. Kara kicked her away but Wonder Woman swiped at her face.

Kara backed away and felt blood on her face. "Damn," she realized she had been cut. The wound healed instantly. In retaliation, Kara increased her speed and power as she punched Wonder Woman several times in quick succession. Kara landed nearly stomping on Wonder Woman's back. With her sword, she sliced forward for a killer strike. Kara caught her sword in her hands, twisted it out of her hands, and then sliced Wonder Woman through her torso. Wonder Woman began to shut down as she coughed up blood and oil.

Kara stared Wonder Woman down. "And so it ends for you. I regret nothing," Kara said as she kicked Wonder Woman off the bridge. She fell into a fiery furnace and disappeared in the flames.

Kara then eyed Mon fighting Mera, J'onn, Hawkman, and Starfire all at the same time. "Can you hurry it up?" she asked impatiently.

Mon went Super Insane glowing intensely with golden light. In a flash, he punched Starfire into the air. Mon then powered up a beam attack. "Emak, Emak, Ha!" he fired. The beam overwhelmed Starfire incinerating her. Mon then cast fire down on the bridge distracting J'onn. Hawkman came in for an attack with his mace. Mon punched through his gut and then lit him up blasting him to nothing. Mon then fired two discs at J'onn and Mera. The discs sliced them both in half at their midsections separating them from their robotic appendages. Mon then pointed his hands in opposite directions and fired at the same time. The beams hit Mera and J'onn at the same time destroying them both.

Mon then powered down and approached Kara. "You okay?" he asked.

Kara gave him an odd look and then went forward into the capitol building. Kara fired heat vision at a door and entered a large room hosting several magnetic rings dancing around a floating treadmill. Kara recognized the red blur on the treadmill as the Flash. He looked thin, tired, and disheveled from years of captivity. Attached to the back of his head was an electrical cable forcing him to keep going. Kara eyed the cable connected directly to his brain with her X-ray vision.

"Free him," Kara ordered Mon.

He obliged grabbing a hold of the rings. The machine broke down and collapsed in a heap. Flash fell to the floor exhausted. Kara fired a heat vision beam slicing the cable off from his head. "Barry, you've looked better."

Flash laughed weakly. "I was made to replace one of his fusion reactors. Make me stop. You got to make me stop," he said as his body shook uncontrollably.

Brainiac 5 then decloaked in the room and placed a device on Flash's forehead. "Well?" Kara asked impatiently.

"He caused this invasion to happen by going back in time and saving his mother," Brainiac 5 said as he went through his memories.

"This bullshit again," Kara shook her head dismayed.

"How does keeping my mother alive...cause a Galactic warlord to invade Earth?" Flash asked them.

"It would be beyond your comprehension to understand," Brainiac 5 said gently.

"If he goes back in time, it could retroactively stop us from killing Darkseid," Kara figured.

"Assuming you are successful. Your record with him has been spotty," Brainiac 5 pointed out.

"But if he does come back, the galaxy and all of its civilizations will be threatened once more," Kara said.

"A reasonable theory," Brainiac 5 allowed.

Mon suddenly fired on Flash incinerating him. "Are we done debating?" he asked them.

Kara and Brainiac 5 frowned at him but continued walking inside the structure. As they walked, the walls fired on them from all sides. Brainiac 5 cloaked himself once more. Kara then flashed the walls as she went Prime disabling the lasers. Mon then blasted the doors open allowing them to enter a new chamber. In the back was Cyborg with his limbs disassembled connected to a mainframe. Brainiac 5 decloaked and examined him.

"None can resist Darkseid. Lord Darkseid is the source of all," Cyborg said to them.

"Oh, really?" Kara doubted.

"Lord Darkseid has ordered you be taken alive so he can personally oversee your punishment," Cyborg said.

"I'm shaking," Kara mocked.

Brainiac 5 extended cables and connected to Cyborg's brain freeing him. Mon then went over to him to pull him off the wall. "Stop, I'm fully integrated. There's not enough of me to ever leave this place," Cyborg said.

"If we had disconnected him earlier, it would have freed the Justice League members," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

"You killed them all," Cyborg realized horrified.

"Look, they wouldn't have wanted to live like that anyway," Kara excused. "Now, where's Batman?"

"I'm here," Batman replied from the back with Darkseid next to him. "And with his lord and master."

"Ha! Gaaayyy!" Kara mocked.

"You!" Mon shouted at Darkseid and then went Super Insane. He rushed Darkseid only to have his fist cupped midair. Darkseid sliced off Mon's armor around his right arm and torso with his omega beams. He then punched him to the floor.

"I knew you would come eventually, Mon-El, but I didn't expect you to rise from the dead, Kara Zor-El," Batman said.

"Did you miss me, hubby?" Kara mocked.

"You dare call me that? Our marriage was a sham. Now that my eyes have been opened by Lord Darkseid, I see that you were never my wife. Only an embarrassment," Batman said to her.

Both Darkseid and Mon gave WTF looks. "Shucks, Bruce, you're breaking my heart," Kara said wiping away a tear.

Darkseid sat on his throne. "Why is the bitch still alive? Correct this, Batman."

"Chair, attack Alpha Red," Batman ordered his throne chair.

"You must be joking," Kara said as the chair started firing at her from the air. Kara fired on the chair blasting it to pieces.

Batman emerged from the smoke with a Kryptonite sword and Kryonite knuckles. "Holy shit!" Kara realized as she got cut on her arm. Kara disarmed Batman of the sword but got punched to the face hard. Batman pummelled Kara with his knuckles to the face and gut. Kara fell to the floor weakened.

"In the past, I let you win. This time, I won't hold back," Batman told her.

"He's just a man, what the fuck?" Kara muttered as she got back to her feet.

Batman fired two Kryptonite bladed Batarangs at Kara slicing into her arms. Batman then punched her to the face and kicked her away. Kara fought back with punches of her own but was blocked each time. Batman then headbutted her hard. Batman kneed her to the gut twice and punched her to the jaw. Kara fell to the floor hurt.

Kara focused on Batman firing heat vision at him. Batman used a projectile cable gun to rise above the beam just in time. Batman then swung down nearly hitting Kara as he dropped down. Kryptonite cables were then thrown around Kara's arms pinning them to her side. Batman then punched her several times to the face until she fell to the floor.

Batman retrieved his Kryptonite sword and stabbed Kara through her right leg. "Mother-fucker," Kara spat.

"Finish her," Darkseid ordered him. "Finish her and take your rightful place at my side."

Batman hesitated as he had the Kryptonite sword at her throat. Kara blasted his right hand off sending the sword across the room. Batman fell to the floor with a cry of pain. "Good...your hate has made you powerful," Darkseid sensed. "Now, fulfill your destiny and take his place at my side."

Kara looked at the stump that was Batman's arm and then rubbed her belly. "Never. I'll never give in to you, Darkseid. You failed, your highness. I am a Kryptonian like my father before me."

"So be it, Kryptonian," Darkseid sneered. He got off his throne and walked towards her. "If you cannot be turned, you will be destroyed."

Darkseid fired omega beams blasting Kara to the floor. Batman got back up and went to Darkseid's side. "Young fool, only now do you understand," Darkseid said as he fired another beam at her.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of Darkseid. You will pay the price for your lack of vision," Darkseid said as he blasted her again.

Darkseid continued to blast her in a continuous stream of red energy. Kara shook painfully as she glowed bright red. "Bruce, please!" she pleaded.

"Now, young Zor-El, you will die," Darkseid said to her and fired once more with his maximum power.

Batman eyed Darkseid and then back to Kara screaming and then back to Darkseid. Suddenly, he snapped and shoved the Kryptonite sword into Darkseid's eye. "You dare!" Darkseid shouted backing away in pain.

Kara gave Batman a look of wonder. With his left hand, he helped her back up. Furious, Darkseid pulled the sword out of his eyes and fired omega beams at them. Kara got in front of Batman and absorbed the beam. Kara went Prime and blocked the omega beam with her hand.

"What is this? What have you done, Kryptonian?" Darkseid demanded of her as he stopped firing.

"Just giving Batman a sweet redemption arc," Kara smirked.

Darkseid glared at her. "No matter," he said and then fired at her with omega beams. Kara blocked him with her own heat vision. The beams met in the middle and then Kara quickly overpowered him. Darkseid was blasted back to his throne shattering it.

"So, you're a so-called new god," Kara mocked. "I'm unimpressed."

Darkseid leaped up and the fight was on as both traded blows. Darkseid threw Kara to the floor and fired on her barely missing. Kara avoided his fire and punched him hard to the torso, blasted him with heat vision, and then slammed him to the floor. As Darkseid got back up, Kara slammed his face back down with her boot.

"I think I have softened him up enough," Kara said to Mon.

"You almost had me concerned the way he was eyeing you," Mon smirked.

"Just power up already," Kara shook her head.

Mon tensed up as he powered up to Super Insane 4. The entire building began to shake. Cyborg's eye noted Mon's power level dramatically rising. Mon gave a scream as he ascended. Kara stared at Mon completely aroused by this form, the very form that had managed to impregnate her after several years of trying.

Kara lifted her boot of Darkseid as she gave Mon his turn. Mon punched Darkseid out of the building and into the open air. Mon and Darkseid traded blows in the air until Mon kicked him back into the throne room. Mon instantly appeared in the throne room, grabbed Darkseid by the throat, and punched him repeatedly to the head.

"You took everything from me!" he said alluding to Darkseid destroying his home planet in his own universe. "Now, I'm going to make you pay," he said as he continued punching.

Darkseid blasted Mon to the face forcing him back. "Monkey, please. You will do nothing but die."

Mon placed his thumbs on Darkseid's eyes and pushed in. Mon then slammed Darkseid to the floor several times while keeping a firm grip inside his eyes. Darkseid cried out in pain as he was thrown to the floor. Mon then flew at him punching him across the room. Darkseid punched him back against the wall and then down to the floor. Darkseid was about to slam down on Mon when he got blasted into the ceiling.

Kara and Brainiac 5 watched passively as the two continued to fight. "It's time," Kara said.

Brainiac 5 turned to Cyborg still on the wall. "Bring back all Parademons to Apokalips from wherever they are."

"Message sent," Cyborg said.

Brainiac 5 then blasted Cyborg to the chest destroying his heart, killing him. "Was that really necessary?" Kara asked still watching the fight in the air.

"Yes, in case of Cyborg losing control of himself and sending them away," Brainiac 5 said.

Mon and Darkseid wrestled for control in the air. "You've got spirit, Daxamite," Darkseid complimented.

"I'm no damn Daxamite. I'm...Insane!" he shouted.

"Clearly," Darkseid grinned as he was about to incinerate Mon.

A red beam blasted Darkseid off of Mon into a large pillar. "You ready to get served, new god," Kara mocked. Darkseid and Kara hit at the fist creating a shockwave in the air. Kara manhandled Darkseid with quick punches to his torso that cracked his armor.

Portals opened up all over Apokalips as Parademons and Paradooms flooded in. In quick order, the entire Parademon/doom population was back on Apokalips. Mon, back to his normal foom, frowned as he saw Kara playfully punch Darkseid around.

"I'm still not there yet, am I?" he realized.

"No," Brainiac 5 said flatly. "Your strength is formidable but your true talent is the instant transmission. You are faster than my processing power ever could, faster than Kara could ever train to be. You are the space gem as Kara is the power gem."

"I suppose you're right. Let's get out of here," Mon said satisfied with his duel. "Alright, Bats, time to go."

"I'm staying," he said. "I want to see the end."

"Well, okay then," Mon allowed.

"Take this, so as to observe the final moment," Brainiac 5 handed him a recording device.

Mon then instantly transported himself and Brainiac 5 off the planet and back to Earth. Kara noticed Mon leaving and powered up to Prime 5. Darkseid was blinded by the intense light. Kara cocked her fist back and then punched him right through. Darkseid was instantly incinerated.

Kara then dropped down to the surface still white-hot. The metal floor vaporized under her feet leaving red-hot rock under her. The Parademons and Paradooms automatically swarmed towards her. Kara let loose all of her power in an instant causing a heatwave that covered the surface of the entire planet. Batman was vaporized within a fraction of a second. The surface of the planet was now molten rock. The cities stretching across the entire surface were wiped clean, the population down to zero. Kara remained standing on the surface as lava flowed around her.

Kara then powered down and flew straight for New Genesis to give them the good news. Mon and Brainiac 5 instantly appeared at Kara's side. Upon arriving at the capital, Izaya, the Highfather, approached all three in the capital square. Lines of people showed up to see the award ceremony.

"No words can express my gratitude to you three," Izaya said to her. "Accept this as a token of our gratitude," he said as he placed a medal around her neck.

"I will honor it always," Kara said to him.

He then did the same with Mon and Brainiac 5. The three then turned to the crowd and gave a little bow to the cheering crowd.

* * *

Kara, Mon, and Brainiac 5 returned to Earth with mixed news. "I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is Darkseid is dead and Apokalips is scorched. We got all of his minions from across the galaxy and roasted them all. The bad news is that several Justice League members died...but not in vain," Kara said to the group.

Damien looked down conflicted in his feelings over Batman's death. Clark sighed, grieved that Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Starfire, Mera, J'onn, Flash, Cyborg, and Batman were all gone. Brainiac 5 then went over to Clark. "I can remove the Kryptonite from your system."

"I don't think I deserve my strength back," he said depressed.

"Your strength isn't for you, it's for them," Brainiac 5 said referring to the crowd. "Power is a grace, not earned, but given for a purpose."

Clark nodded accepting of his help. "Well, I think it's time we got back to our own Earth. Those video games won't play themselves," Kara said to Mon.

Mon looked away grieved. "How quickly did you defeat him...when you tried?" he asked.

"Fraction of a second, why?" Kara asked.

Mon took a deep breath. "It's hard for me to accept you winning my battles for me. It's not the Insane way."

Kara touched her stomach. "You're right, Mon. Whatever happens from this time forth, all of my villains are yours to kill or you'll die trying."

"You really mean that?" Mon asked hopefully.

"I do," Kara said sincerely more concerned for her pregnancy than to Mon's Insane pride.

"Let's go home," Mon said finally.

Kara opened a portal and the two stepped through having saved another Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot and planning by the heroes in this animated movie is one big entertaining train wreck. I recommend it for its violence and comedy. It's almost a parody of itself. Since Kara-38 invented the idea of Harley Quinn for herself it means there are no other Harley Quinns in existence in other universes. With the exception of Earth-38, Mon-El is a Daxamite. Batman is essentially breaking the fourth wall by mentioning his sham marriage to Kara in Earth-38. When they fight, Kara is purposefully holding back so Batman can have a redemption moment.


	185. Knocked Up: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally decides to get knocked up but nothing is as it seems. Parody of Knocked Up.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

Alex met up with Kara at a coffee shop. "What is so urgent?" Alex asked concernedly.

"You're unemployed," Kara reminded her.

"I still have a life. Something wrong?" Alex asked.

"I have something I need to tell you," Kara sighed.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Alex asked fearing the worst.

"The clock is ticking and you need to get yourself knocked up," Kara said simply.

"Look, the adoption agencies aren't going to even look at my application. I'm unemployed, as you love to point out, I'm not married, and I don't have any assets," Alex said.

"Fuck the agency. Get yourself some sperm and do it yourself," Kara advised.

"That could take months and it's expensive," Alex rejected.

"I don't think you're really understanding me. Sex is free, easy, and if you do it enough times it will happen sooner than later," Kara said.

"With a man? We're not having this conversation...again," Alex said annoyed.

"For straights, gay sex is exotic, weird, even dangerous. It's the big unknown. For gays, having straight sex can be just as exciting," Kara argued.

"Except it isn't, because it's everywhere. I can't watch a film, tv show, commercial, or even go to a damn coffee shop without having straight sex thrown in my face. It's the norm, it's boring," Alex said eying a straight couple making out in the corner.

"Secondly, I've already done it, courtesy of your influence, and it sucked," Alex added.

"Perhaps, you just haven't met the right guy," Kara suggested.

"This again," Alex said dismissively.

"How do you know you're not Bi unless you have sex with every man on the planet?" Kara asked obnoxiously.

"Have you asked Mon to have sex with a man?" Alex asked.

"I have," Kara nodded.

"And what was his reaction?" Alex smirked.

"It was predictably immature," Kara recalled. "Look, I'm not asking you to change who you are. I'm just giving you an easy solution. Once you get knocked up, you won't have to have sex with a man ever again."

"Got someone in mind?" Alex asked not taking her seriously.

"Sure, James," Kara said obviously.

Alex spat out her coffee. "The fuck?"

"You want to marry Kelly one of these days?" Kara asked.

"It's something we will have to discuss seriously soon," Alex admitted.

"This is a way to keep it all within the family. Instead of some random sperm donor, you will be raising an Olsen kid. I mean, if Kelly had a penis would this even be a question for you?"

"Well...," Alex considered.

"Siblings do this all the time. A sister acts as a surrogate mom for her gay brother, a brother acts as a sperm donor for his Lesbian sister. It's completely natural," Kara said.

"I suppose," Alex said thoughtfully. "But you're suggesting I actually have sex with James."

"He's actually really good. I should know, I dated him for six months. You should really give him a try," Kara encouraged.

"Let's back this up. If Kelly were a man," Alex said.

"Yes," Kara acknowledged.

"And if she was infertile, would you still be suggesting this idea?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Kara nodded.

"It's cheating," Alex resisted.

"Not if Kelly agrees to it," Kara said.

"She'll never consent to me fucking her own brother. Not going to happen," Alex doubted.

"Ask her. See what she says," Kara encouraged.

* * *

**Knocked Up**

* * *

Alex paced around her apartment waiting for Kelly to arrive. "This is total bullshit," she muttered.

"Hi, what's on your mind?" Kelly asked as she gave Alex a kiss.

"Kelly, I've been wanting to have a child for the longest time. I've just haven't gotten around to it because of my job. But now, I think I have decided I should have one...now," Alex said.

"Great," Kelly smiled.

"Right, so, the adoption agencies have been turning me down and the last time I tried it was a real roller coaster of emotion," Alex stalled.

"Yes," Kelly nodded.

"Kara suggested that I use a sperm donor and that I should do it...naturally," Alex said.

"Of course, she would say that," Kelly rolled her eyes.

"She suggested James, to keep it within the family. Kelly, I love you and I want to marry you," Alex said sincerely.

"Wow, you've really been thinking about this," Kelly realized.

"Tell me I'm crazy, stupid, immoral," Alex said self-deprecating.

"No, it's an awesome idea," Kelly smiled.

"Really?" Alex asked stunned.

"Have you talked with James about it?" Kelly asked.

"Well...no," Alex answered.

"I think he would be honored to help us," Kelly said enthusiastically.

"You don't see anything psychologically wrong with me having sex with your brother to get pregnant?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Not at all. Your intent is noble and the consequences will be beautiful," Kelly said to her.

"You're really okay with this?" Alex questioned.

"You're the one carrying the child. If you're up for it, I am, too," Kelly said.

"Well, I guess I should talk to James," Alex said.

"Before you do, let's have some fun," Kelly smiled and then started taking off her jacket.

* * *

Alex marched into James' US Senate campaign office and found James in his office working the phones with his sexy confidant voice. "Hey, James. You got a minute?" Alex asked entering his office.

"Sure thing," James said. "Take a seat," he offered.

"I've been thinking long and hard about having a kid," Alex said.

"You had me at 'long and hard'," James smiled.

"This is serious. I've talked with Kara and Kelly and they both agree you would be the best candidate," Alex said.

"For US Senate? Fucking absolutely I am," James said confidently.

"I mean...as a sperm donor," Alex said bluntly.

"You serious?" James asked wondering if this was a joke.

"Yeah, no strings attached, parental rights signed over, no liability," Alex listed off.

"Damn, that is whack," James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sorry to waste your time," Alex said getting up to leave.

"No, no, no, it's cool. Sit down," James entertained the idea. "You just need me to jerk off into a container?"

"Actually, I figured it would be easier if we just...had sex," Alex said awkwardly.

"Wow, Christmas just came early," James smiled.

"Wait...what?" Alex wondered.

"I've been trying to get with you for the last five years, ever since Kara suggested we have a threesome," James recalled.

"Kara...actually suggested that?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Yeah, but it was before you turned gay," James said.

"I didn't...," Alex said and then stopped herself. "So, you're okay with this?"

"As long as I have no liabilities and the kid never finds out, I'm golden," James readily agreed. "I'll be the coolest uncle."

"When would you like...to do it?" Alex asked awkwardly.

James checked his calendar. "How about...tonight? We can get wasted at the bar beforehand. I think you're going to need it."

"Sure," Alex nodded.

"This is so exciting for you and Kelly. Thanks for including me in this," James said appreciatively.

James and Alex exited his office. "Listen up, slaves. Tonight, I am going to make sweet love to this woman, right here."

The whole room clapped for him. "The fuck, James?" Alex hissed.

"She's a Lesbian, too," James added, proud of himself.

The room clapped even harder for him. "I'll see you there," Alex said escaping.

* * *

That night, Kara drove Alex to the alien gay bar. "So, I walked in on Mon jerking off, one night. Can you imagine that? And after everything I give to that man," Kara said dismayed.

"I find this conversation very uncomfortable," Alex said feeling anxious about what she was about to do.

"Like, I get these authentic towels from China, like I literally fly over there and get them, and he just jerks off in them," Kara continued. "And once he does it, they're never soft ever again. You Lesbians don't have to deal with this bullshit. You're lucky, you know that?"

"I am such a nervous wreck, right now," Alex admitted.

"You just need some liquid courage. For me, I had to get drunk as fuck before I got freaky with a girl," Kara said.

"That isn't what this is about, Kara. This is about creating life, being a mother, and beginning a new chapter in my life," Alex said stressed out.

"Alex, remember, you're having a baby with Kelly, not James," Kara reminded her.

* * *

The two walked up to the alien gay bar and strolled right in. Already inside was James, Hank, Mon, and Winn at a table chilling out with drinks. "Have you seen the new Equalizer movie? That's what I want to be when I grow up," James said to the others.

"Absolutely," Hank agreed.

"Bad-ass," Mon seconded.

"I haven't seen it, yet," Winn admitted.

"Winn, I'm going to hook you up with a hundred DVDs of sex, drugs, and violence to spread around Argo City," James said.

"You know, the funny thing is that my wife, Thara, is completely into all that. The thing about Kryptonians is that behind closed doors away from the rest of polite society, they are total freaks," Winn said.

"Don't I know it," James said referring to Kara.

"I heard you got a girl of your own, J'onn," Mon brought up.

"Yep, M'gann inexplicably came back," Hank said vaguely.

"Well, spill the details, man," James pressed.

"We got to fifth base," Hank smiled proudly.

"Holy shit," Winn said knowing exactly what that entailed.

"What's fifth base?" Mon asked confused and jealous at the same time.

"It's when a Green Martian phases their entire fist inside there and then opens up," Hank said.

"Damn...just damn," Mon said amazed.

"Looks like my girl of the night has just arrived," James said as Alex and Kara came in.

"Bedding a Lesbian of her caliber is just so amazing," Mon complimented James.

"Don't tell anyone but the plan is to knock her up," James told them all.

"Nice, a little Olsen on the way," Winn said a little too loudly.

"Okay, everyone shut the fuck up," James silenced them all as Alex and Kara came closer. "So, Alex, you want a beer?" James asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Alex nodded.

James went off to get two at the bar. "Winn, I didn't know you were back in town," Alex said surprised.

"Just stopping by," Winn said.

"I can sense you're anxious. Anything on your mind?" Hank asked knowingly.

"This one time, I need you to not read my mind, okay," Alex beseeched him.

"Hey, no problem. But you're okay, right?" Hank asked concernedly.

"I'm great, better than great, actually," Alex smiled awkwardly.

James came back with two beers handing one to Alex. "This is where I ditch you," Kara said to Alex. "Mon, we're going," she ordered.

"Ball and chain," Mon said getting up and leaving with Kara out of the bar.

"Hey, Alex, let's dance, loosen up," James said to her.

"I'd rather not," Alex said.

Hank then used his psychic powers to change her mind. "You know, that sounds like fun," Alex said walking with him to the dance floor.

As the two danced to the music, James noticed Kelly wasn't around. "So, where's Kelly?" he asked.

"She...wanted to give me some space," Alex said vaguely.

"But you two are totally cool with this, right?" James asked concernedly.

"Oh, absolutely but sometimes the head and the heart are on different wavelengths," Alex said.

"I totally understand," James said knowingly.

"I mean, it would be weirder if she was here, right?" Alex asked.

"A little bit more," James agreed.

The two continued to dance and drink for a few hours as Alex put off the inevitable. Eventually, both of them were sloshed. In the taxi, both were barely coherent to the driver. "Tonight, I'm having this Black man's baby," Alex said slurring her words.

"Good for you," the driver said.

"But it's a one-time thing because I'm a Lesbian!" Alex said obnoxiously.

"Oh, we'll see about that after tonight," James said confidently.

* * *

The two made their way to Alex's apartment that lacked a living room and was just a bed. "So, is this going to take a long time?" Alex asked, taking off her shirt revealing her bra.

"Nah, girl, I got a special technique I use for all my Lesbian one-night-stands," James told her.

"You keeping saying the word 'lesbian.' Me thinks you don't know what that word means," Alex scolded.

"Just trust me on this," James said opening his backpack.

Alex indulged him as he placed a blindfold over her eyes. "We can do this with or without clothes on if you like?" James offered.

"Fuck that, I want it all-natural," Alex said.

The two quickly got out of their clothes with James careful not to touch her to ruin the fantasy in her head that she was with a woman rather than him. James then carefully put headphones on her ears with a pre-recording of Kelly's voice. She was sexually suggestive in nature and occasionally cried out sexually. Alex couldn't help but feel aroused by her voice and what she was saying.

"Baby, I'm going to put on a strap-on," Kelly's pre-recorded voice said.

"Give it to me," Alex said drunkenly.

Alex lay on her stomach with her head on a pillow. James then got on top of her and slowly guided himself in. Intellectually, Alex knew she was being penetrated by a man with a real penis but instinctively she fantasized that it was Kelly. James finished in about five minutes and then got off. He quickly put his clothes back on and placed a blanket over Alex's nakedness. James then took the headphones off her ears.

"Is it over?" she asked surprised by how easy and quick it was.

"Yep," James said.

"Wow, okay," Alex said amazed.

"So, I'll be heading out now," James said leaving the room. Kelly was waiting on the other side of the door. "You done?" she asked.

James nodded and then awkwardly walked off. Kelly entered the room, put on a nightgown, and spooned with Alex until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alex felt really hungover. Kelly was already dressed ready to leave for work. "What time is it?" Alex wondered.

"It's seven-thirty," Kelly said.

"I'm naked," Alex realized.

"Yeah, it's what happens when you have sex," Kelly said obviously.

"Oh, wow, it was like a blur," Alex tried to recall.

"Did it feel good?" Kelly asked.

"Not really. I mean, it was short with no foreplay," Alex said.

"Good," Kelly said pleased.

Alex then realized what was happening. She wrapped herself in the sheets as she faced Kelly. "None of this changes how I feel about you, Kelly. In fact, I did it because I want to have a baby with you and only you," Alex said to her.

"I know," Kelly nodded.

"So, why do I get the impression you're pissed-off?" Alex asked.

Kelly sighed. "It's not you, it's me."

"I've heard that before," Alex rolled her eyes.

"But it is true. These negative jealous thoughts that I have are not rational. They're irrational fears we all have. I know you don't have feelings for James. I know that you would never cheat on me," Kelly assured her.

Alex nodded. "You want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Kelly smiled.

* * *

At the diner, Alex drank cup-after-cup of coffee. "Keep it coming," Alex said to the waitress.

"This whole episode has really inspired me," Kelly said.

"In what way?" Alex asked confused.

"Using Obsidian Lenses, the LGTB community can have sex with straight people while thinking and feeling that they're having sex with the same-sex," Kelly explained.

"So, when I'm having sex with James I would see, hear, and feel you?" Alex asked.

"Exactly. This could be the key to allowing the LGBT community to reproduce naturally without all the red tape and expenses," Kelly said.

"Sounds like a gay cure if you ask me," Alex frowned.

"No, nothing like that because Obsidian Lenses are a temporary construct. Once the simulation is over, you're still gay. This could also lead to straight people indulging in gay fantasies. So many people are in the closet emotionally about their sexuality. This could bridge the divide between the straight and LGBT community," Kelly said ambitiously.

"Or bring the bigots out of hiding," Alex said.

"Either way, it's a win-win," Kelly smiled. "So, the next time we'll try that."

"Next time?" Alex wondered.

"We timed your ovulation period to give you the best chance of success but there's no guarantee you conceived," Kelly said obviously.

"Kelly, I don't want there to be any confusion between you and James. If he didn't get it done last night, I'm going to do it artificially," Alex said drawing the line.

"If that's your boundary, I respect it," Kelly agreed.

"Well, okay then," Alex said pleased.

* * *

**Eight Weeks Later**

Kara helped Alex over to the toilet as she had to hurl. "So, you missed your period, you're throwing up, and you had sex with a man. Maybe, you're pregnant," Kara suggested.

"Could it really be true?" Alex wondered.

"Let's get you to a doctor," Kara said.

At the Planned Parenthood office, Kara played on her phone while Alex was incredibly anxious. The lobby was filled with women and their babies making it very noisy. "Congress just cut Planned Parenthood's funding. Finally," Kara said pleased.

Alex gave her an incredulous look. "Kara, what the fuck?"

"Just because we happen to be using their services today doesn't mean I have to support them in any way. I try to remove myself from the equation when it comes to my politics," Kara said.

"Bullshit, you're supporting James' candidacy so as to lower the taxes you don't even pay," Alex reminded her.

"Alexandra Danvers," the doctor called.

The two entered the doctor's office together. "I'm Dr. Scott. So, how can I help you?"

"I took a home pregnancy test and it was positive," Alex said flatly.

"Alright then. Let's take a look," Dr. Scott said.

Alex obliged him as he went looking around. "You do look like your sister," he remarked.

"We're not related," Kara informed him. "Nice office you got here."

"Thank you," Dr. Scott smiled as he placed the ultrasound device inside Alex. "And there it is."

Alex eyed the ultrasound image of the embryo. "You see that flicker. It's the heartbeat," Dr. Scott said.

"Oh my God," Alex realized and started to cry.

"They're happy tears," Kara assured the doctor.

Alex began to sob uncontrollably overwhelmed with emotion. After years of being sexually confused, coming out as a Lesbian, and then arranging to have sex with James, she was going to finally be a mother. "There, there," Kara said sympathetically.

"Thank you for making this happen," Alex said giving Kara a hug.

"No problem," Kara said. "But no more drinking, alright."

* * *

**Midvale**

Alex bit the bullet and went to her parents' house. She decided to talk to her more understanding mother first. "So, you're pregnant now? That's great news. I'm going to be a grandmother for real this time," Eliza said thrilled.

"Yeah, so, you have experience in this area. When do you think I'll show?" Alex asked.

"Three months," Eliza said. "You'll get puffy in the face and your ass will get fat."

"Wow, that quick," Alex said amazed.

"What are you going to do about a job? You can't be a government agent while pregnant," Eliza said obviously.

"Kelly is really supportive and Kara gave me a briefcase full of cash," Alex said.

"Great, pregnancy and raising children is a team effort," Eliza said pleased.

"So, where's Dad?" Alex asked uncomfortably.

Alex took a long walk out to the dock where Jeremiah was fishing. "So, I'm to be a grandfather?" he asked her.

"How did you know? You have super-hearing along with that cyborg arm of yours?" Alex asked disdainfully.

"Kara already told me," Jeremiah said.

"That bitch!" Alex spat.

"Helped to prepare me for when you inevitably arrived," Jeremiah said.

"So, you hate me more than ever now?" Alex asked.

"I don't hate you, Alex. I love you and want what's best for you. This whole thing gives me mixed feelings," he said casting his lance out.

"Yeah?" Alex wondered.

"On one hand, I can pretend to think that you're in a straight relationship with James but the whole thing is a convoluted mess. You had sex with the brother of your Lesbian lover to get pregnant," Jeremiah said conflicted.

"Well, it was natural," Alex said defensively.

"A point in your favor to be sure but it was still an out-of-wedlock pregnancy," Jeremiah shot her down.

Alex sighed. "Granted, I was always going to be gay and never straight, isn't this the best moral compromise? I promise to raise this kid with the values you taught me."

"As I said, I have mixed feelings," Jeremiah said casting his lance out again.

"What can I do, within reason, to make you happy about this?" Alex asked.

Jeremiah said nothing for a moment. "Marry Kelly, I suppose. A child should have two stable parents their whole childhood like I tried to give you before I was taken away. Give your kind credit by doing the same."

"Alright," Alex agreed.

* * *

Kara drove Alex to her next doctor's appointment. "And that was the last time I was in a threesome," she recalled.

"Really?" Alex asked skeptically.

"If you had to do a threesome with you, Kelly, and one of the guys, which one would it be?" Kara asked conversationally.

"Winn," Alex said quickly.

"Why him?" Kara asked surprised.

"Because I could threaten to beat him up if he ever told anyone," Alex said.

"Nice," Kara smiled. "Ever think to trade partners. Like I get Kelly and you get Mon?"

"We're not having this discussion...again," Alex shot her down.

"The guys want to go paintballing. No one uses powers, completely straight," Kara offered.

"I love paintball. I really do. I just don't think I should," Alex said.

"Serious question," Kara said super-serious.

"Alright, shoot," Alex allowed.

"Do Lesbians find pregnant Lesbian porn hot?" Kara asked.

Alex gave her an incredulous look. "I honestly don't know."

"You should try it," Kara advised.

They finally had a talk with an obviously Jewish doctor. "So, how long have you two been married?" Dr. Howard asked them.

"We're actually sisters," Alex corrected. "Look, I just want to make sure you're there on the day."

"No worries. I'm your man. I don't take vacations, have no social life, and basically I'm a suffering workaholic," he said.

"I think I have my doctor," Alex said impressed.

"Well, that's a relief. I hate doctor shopping when I want to get pills," Kara said nonchalantly.

* * *

Alex stared at a wine bottle at her apartment feeling the withdrawal from not drinking for several weeks. Kelly then entered the room. "Hi," Alex said giving her a kiss.

"You're going to want to sit down for this," Kelly said to her.

"Okay," Alex said concernedly as she sat on her bed.

"I know this was probably not what you pictured when you were a little girl growing up. You know, everyone was saying you would marry Prince Charming and have kids five years ago. Instead, you were sexually confused going from guy-to-guy not knowing why, becoming a secret government agent, and now unemployed with a blank resume," Kelly said.

"Sure," Alex allowed.

"And my life hasn't been any better in terms of organization. We're just two people with messy lives confused as to what we want out of life," Kelly continued. "But tonight, I know what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Alexandra Danvers?" Kelly asked showing her an engagement ring.

"Oh my God. Of course, I will. I love you, Kelly," Alex said and immediately embraced her with passionate kisses.

* * *

The next day, Kara drove Alex around on more errands. "After nearly ten years, I still don't think I know Mon. I don't know what he's up to. He's miserable," Kara said conversationally.

"Why would you say that?" Alex asked concernedly.

"I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me," Kara said with crazy eyes. "He's always taking off from the apartment at weird hours. He says he has bad cell phone reception when I know damn well it's good."

"Are you sure Mon even knows how to use a phone?" Alex asked uncertainly.

"Are you saying there's no part of you that thinks he might be a little scumbag?" Kara asked.

"Kara, he's committed mass genocide on a galactic scale and has committed every kind of sadism I can think of...but he's always been loyal to you," Alex said defending him.

"That does make me feel better," Kara smiled reassured.

* * *

They then walked into a restaurant meeting up with Mon and Kelly. "So, if you were employed you could have had that sweet maternity leave," Kara began the conversation.

"Thanks, Kara," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I think the government should provide paid maternity leave regardless if they're employed or not," Kelly said.

"I actually agree. It will encourage more women to get pregnant and then raise healthy sons to make this planet more formidable," Mon said.

"It's a girl," Kara told him.

"Damn," Mon said sympathetically.

"I think it will be great raising a girl," Kelly said brightly.

"You should turn her gay and make it a generational thing," Mon encouraged.

"You can't turn someone gay," Kelly said obviously.

"I keep forgetting what century I'm in," Mon backtracked. "Isn't it weird how you have a kid and then all your hopes and dreams go out the window?"

"Oh really? What changed for you? What went out the window? What plans? You do everything exactly the same," Kara asked skeptically.

"Well, before the kids, I wanted to live on Apokolips for a year and covertly kill Parademons under Darkseid's nose. But you can't do it if you have kids," Mon said obviously.

"You want to live on Apokolips? We were just there," Kara pointed out.

"I want to go to the one in our dimension, the one that counts," Mon argued.

"You want to go to Apokolips? Go ahead and go there," Kara said passive-aggressively.

"Okay, now you're being a crazy bitch," Mon chided. "Is she not?" he asked Kelly.

"I don't use that terminology," Kelly excused.

"Why don't you and Darkseid go fuck each other? Obviously, you're made for each other," Kara said obnoxiously.

"You want to cause a scene? I don't give a fuck if these humans see it," Mon told her off.

"Oh, but you'll cheat on me with these humans," Kara accused.

"Okay, you're done," Mon said placing green handcuffs on her.

"What the fuck?" Kara shouted.

"Sorry about this," Mon smiled at Alex and Kelly and then instantly disappeared with Kara.

* * *

The next morning, Alex met up with Kara at a coffee shop. "We didn't even have sex that night. He just kept me handcuffed, put a ball in my mouth, and went to sleep. I mean, what faithful husband does that?" Kara asked rhetorically.

"Well, my night didn't go as planned either," Alex admitted.

"Really? What's wrong?" Kara asked concernedly.

"Well, I'm getting so big that you basically need a nine-inch strap-on to get in there," Alex began.

"Sure," Kara said.

"But we couldn't get it on. I just kept thinking she would poke the baby inside. I know it's silly but I can't get the idea out of my head," Alex said.

"I wish I could relate. When I had Kon and Mara, they were in pods the whole time. For me, life went on like usual," Kara shrugged.

"What if Kelly and I can't become intimate with each other after the birth?" Alex asked fearfully.

"You may be the one carrying a baby, right now, but you're the man in your relationship. After you've healed, you need to go to Kelly and surprise her, dominate her, take charge of her," Kara advised.

"Yeah, maybe," Alex said, uncertain of that.

"You good for a dinner date?" Kara asked her. "My place."

* * *

That evening, Alex and Kelly came by Kara's apartment. "I'm just saying, Death Metal has great instrumentals, profound lyrics, and awesome live performances," Mon said conversationally.

"How did we get on this topic?" Alex wondered.

"And I should get going," Mon said taking off. "I have a concert to go to."

"Okay, have fun," Kara allowed.

Mon then instantly disappeared from the room. "He seems relatively normal to me," Kelly said.

"Let's go. I have a tracker on him," Kara said resolved.

* * *

The three women drove up to an ordinary house in suburbia. Kara narrowed her eyes already catching Mon in a lie as to where he was. She got out of the car and approached the house. "She doesn't have a gun, does she?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"She doesn't need one," Alex said dryly.

Kara forced the door open and discreetly went inside with Kelly and Alex following her. Kara scanned the house with her X-ray vision and went down the hallway. "This really isn't the way to find out if your partner is cheating," Kelly said clinically.

"Well, he shouldn't have done it then," Alex said unsympathetically.

Kara barged into the living room and found Mon, Hank, James, Winn, Lex, and Brainiac 5 all hanging out in a circle with a white-board. They were all wearing Baseball jerseys. "You're on the clock," Brainiac 5 reminded Mon.

"My outfield is fucked," Mon realized.

"What is this?" Kara demanded.

"Kara?" Mon wondered.

"What the fuck is this?" Kara said dismayed.

"It's our fantasy baseball drive," Mon explained.

"Hey, no wives allowed," Hank said.

"Hey, how's the baby doing?" James asked Alex.

"She's fine," Alex said.

"Oh, it's a girl!" the guys all gave James a high-five.

Kara stormed out of the room secretly pleased but also pissed-off she had been wrong about Mon. Kelly and Alex followed her out of the house.

* * *

Weeks went by and then there was the Baby Shower at Wayne Manor. "So, Mon and the guys ditched me again and went to Vegas without telling me," Kara said angrily to Alex.

James then walked in and gave Alex an awkward look. "Look at you, alpha male. Touchdown on the first pass of the game," Kara complimented him.

"I know, right?" James smiled.

Alex gave him an uncomfortable look. "Is it weird me being here?" he asked her.

"No, you're the baby's uncle," Alex allowed.

James smiled at that. "You know, I haven't been around much and it's intentional. It's not just because I'm kind of an asshole. It's also that I don't want there to be any confusion. This baby is between you and Kelly, period," James said to her.

"I appreciate that, James," Alex said.

"But if you need anything from me, I'm around until I get elected, and then I'm in DC far away from this crazy town," James said.

"You have like zero chance of winning that race," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Barney says otherwise," James said.

"Barney fixes races," Alex said accusingly.

"And I'm okay with that," James grinned.

Alex walked around and found Mon in the backyard away from everyone else. "Mon, you're my brother-in-law, but I don't want to force you to be what I need you to be for me," she began.

"Well, good," Mon said pleased.

"Because it's wrong of me. You're great, you really are. I mean, you like to get high, you like to do shrooms in Vegas, and who am I to stop you?" Alex said exasperated with him.

Mon nodded in agreement. "And who am I to tell you, you're wrong? It's not wrong. It's who you are. It's what you enjoy. It's your life," Alex continued.

"But?" Mon wondered.

"When this baby is born, we shouldn't be in the same place or room together. I'm human and you're Insane and nothing is going to change that. I just can't have that kind of negative influence on my baby's life," Alex said.

"Well, fuck me," Mon said dismayed.

"I still hope we can be friends," Alex said awkwardly.

Mon stared her down. "I admire your assertiveness against me, but Kara and I are a package deal. I have always been civil around you so you can take that self-righteous attitude of yours and shove it up your ass," Mon pushed back.

"Forget I said anything," Alex backed off.

"That's right," Mon smiled as Alex walked off.

* * *

Alex lay in the bathtub with her belly sticking out of the water. Her athletic figure was gone. Kelly came over to her with a frown. "Dr. Howard has left to San Francisco for a bar-mitzvah and won't be back in time," she said.

"That mother-fucker lied to me!" Alex said pissed-off.

"Hey, positive thoughts," Kelly said rubbing her belly. "Wow, I can feel her kicking."

"I feel weird. Oh, God, I feel contractions," Alex said alarmed.

"We planned for this very night. We got this," Kelly assured her.

* * *

Kelly drove a very pregnant Alex to Metropolis General and parked in the designated parking spot for pregnant women upfront. Kelly and Alex were escorted to a room by a male nurse and then death personified came in. Brainiac 5 in a white lab coat strolled in and gave Alex a look.

"We really appreciate you coming in, Barney," Kelly said to him.

"Well, of course. It's not like I sleep," Brainiac 5 smiled. "What happened to your doctor?"

"He's at a bar-mitzvah in San Francisco and didn't tell us," Kelly said.

"Lucky for you, I don't have any Jewish friends," Brainiac 5 said earning a weird look from Alex.

"Barney, I really want to do this naturally, no drugs," Alex said resolved.

"That's cute. Let's see what's going on under the hood, shall we," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly. The alarm then went off.

"What's happening?" Alex asked freaked out.

"Calm yourself, Alex," Brainiac 5 said as he placed his hand on Alex's belly and slowly moved the baby around inside.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Turning the baby to relieve pressure on the cord," he replied. The alarm then went off. "I believe the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. Very common, not a big deal. We can give you medicine to dull the pain."

"No, I don't want the baby all drugged out," Alex refused.

"Well, okay then," Brainiac 5 said amused.

Kara and Mon then barged in. Mon had a video camera with him ready to go. Kara gave Alex a hug. "Wow, its finally happening," Kara said excitedly.

"This is going to be the most awkward porn video ever," Mon said as he turned the camera on.

"You can shoot the lobby. How about that?" Alex said scornfully.

Kara turned to Kelly. "I got this. I'll take over from here."

Alex gave Kara a WTF look. "Sure," Kelly said agreeably.

"No, fuck that. Kelly stays. She's my...wife," Alex refused.

"If that's how you feel," Kelly allowed.

"Kelly, this is your baby. You're just as much the mother as I am," Alex said to her.

"That is so sweet," Kelly said appreciatively.

"Kara, I think you should leave," Alex said seriously.

"Fuck me, right? Okay, I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Kara said pissed-off. "Mon, let's go," she ordered.

"Damn it," he muttered having wanted to shoot Alex's birth moment.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Alex felt painful contractions. "Holy shit, fuck, this really hurts," Alex said painfully. "Give me an epidural. Give me the drugs!" Alex shouted.

Brainiac 5 casually entered the room again. "We're past the point of an epidural. You're at 10 cm," he said.

"Barney, you bastard, give me the epidural!" Alex yelled at him.

"Yeah, not happening," Brainiac 5 declined. "We're doing this all-natural, the way you wanted to do it."

"Fuck you, Barney! I know you're enjoying this," Alex raged.

"I recommend you push...now. Push now," Brainiac 5 said unconcernedly.

Alex screamed bloody murder as she felt the pain of the contraction. "Alex, you're scaring the other pregnant women. Let's bring it down a few volume levels," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Alex glared at him.

Winn then walked in to check up on things as Alex was crowning. "Get out!" Alex screamed at him. He immediately backed out.

"You're past the shoulders. One, two, three, push," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Alex put all of her strength into the push. Brainiac 5 then led the baby out. She immediately started crying. Brainiac 5 then placed the baby in Alex's arms. She was brown-skinned with dark hair as expected. "Congratulations, you two," Brainiac 5 smiled.

Alex and Kelly kissed lovingly as she held the baby in her arms. Kara and Mon then entered the room. "You have no idea how much that hurt my ears," Kara said painfully.

Alex smiled in spite of herself. "She's beautiful. You got a name for her?" Kara asked.

"We're still undecided," Alex admitted.

"How about...Kelex. It's Kelly and Alex put together," Kara said.

Kelly nodded to that. "Wait, Kelex is the name of your droid," Alex recalled.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed.

"I think the mother should get some sleep. We can take care of the rest," Brainiac 5 said to the group.

Alex nodded and then passed out from exhaustion. Brainiac 5 eyed the baby in Kelly's arms and then placed his hand on Alex's wrist. "Game over," he said softly.

Black liquid spread across Alex's arm and then her entire body until she was completely covered in it. Alex then disappeared as she was kicked out of the Obsidian program. Kelly and the baby disappeared along with the hospital until there was nothing.

* * *

In the real world, Kara and Mon instantly appeared inside Wayne Manor. "That was so much fun," Kara said giddily after their adventure in another universe fighting Darkseid. Kara then knocked on Alex's door and came in. Alex was still passed out with bloodshot eyes. Brainiac 5 injected her with a stimulant waking her up.

"My baby!" Alex shouted.

"Whoa, looks like you did the baby program while I was away," Kara said amused.

"The baby program?" Alex questioned. She looked around the room no longer in the hospital. She looked down at her belly finding it flat and then looked around for her baby.

"She got lost in the sauce again," Brainiac 5 reported.

Kara gave Alex a concerned look. "It wasn't real, Alex. It was just a fantasy," she said taking a seat on her bed.

"So, she's gone?" Alex asked mournfully and began to cry. "I got knocked up and was pregnant for nine months and then gave birth but none of it was real?"

"Hey, Kelly's still real. I'm real," Kara reminded her.

Alex threw up on the floor devasted. "That's it, get it all out," Kara encouraged.

"I'm so fucked up right now. I can't process this," Alex said freaking out.

"You just need some therapy sessions with Kelly, maybe some pills. Nothing stops you from having a kid in the real world," Kara suggested.

"I should have known it wasn't real. Everyone was just so damn agreeable to it all," Alex said ashamedly. "My mind must be really weak to have been fooled again."

"No, Alex, you just have really focused goals. You want to be the hero, you want to be a mother. So, when the opportunity arises, you focus on it so intently that you don't notice the little things that make it obvious it's a simulation. You're not weak, you just got tunnel vision," Kara said to her.

"I don't know how to handle this. I feel like I just miscarried or had a stillborn baby. I feel like a complete and total fool," Alex said getting out of the bed and standing up.

"Who was the father?" Kara asked.

"It was James," Alex said softly.

Kara nodded. "Okay, this is going to be weird for me. I just hope it's weirder for you," she said as she gave Alex a passionate kiss.

Alex fell into a daze as her memories of the simulation disappeared from her mind. "Holy shit," Kara said amazed as Alex's memories became her own. Kara then carried Alex back to the bed where she slept soundly. Kara then turned to Brainiac 5 watching the entire scene.

"That's the last time you fuck with her on this issue," Kara warned.

"As you wish. I have a full recording of the simulation," Brainiac 5 offered.

"Keep it to yourself. It may be useful when she finally does get pregnant," Kara said.

"When and if," Brainiac 5 doubted.

"There is no if," Kara replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some subtle clues that it was a simulation the entire time. Kara, being pregnant as well in the real world, is never mentioned to be pregnant or going through the same ordeal in VR. Every character is favorable towards a controversial decision to have James be the father. Honestly, this is a big middle finger to CW for not advancing Alex's character growth over 5 seasons, because I can't give Alex a family until she actually gets one in the series.


	186. A True Hero's Retcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex puts his life on the line to find out more about Leviathan.

**SG 5X09**

Lex sat across from his mother's desk in an office room. Lillian poured tea for them both. "Sugar, dear?" she asked.

"You're rather calm for just finding out the multiverse was nearly destroyed including our own Earth," Lex noted. "You understand I am not the son you raised."

"Perfectly. It will take more than the apocalypse to stir me," Lillian said but was secretly horrified by what Lex had told her.

"No sugar," Lex declined.

"That's my boy," Lillian smiled predicting as much. "The past is the past. Best to look to the future, your future. You have redeemed your name. Now, you need to maintain your status," Lillian advised.

"With Supergirl, both of them, on my side, we're unstoppable," Lex said confidently.

"Kara was indirectly responsible for your first death by encouraging your Kryptonite experiments, then she directly caused your second death. What's to stop her from killing you a third time?" Lillian asked.

"Nothing. But I see the potential for greatness in our alliance. With my intellect and wealth and her power, we could rule this world," Lex said ambitiously.

"Your obsession to either love or kill Supergirl has led to your downfall," Lillian reminded him.

"With great reward comes great risk," Lex said dismissively.

"You've already made up your mind," Lillian sighed.

"I'm going to propose...a relationship with Karina," Lex said awkwardly.

"She's a Russian tool," Lillian shook her head.

"What better way to unite the planet than to bring America and Russia together?" Lex asked her.

"And what of your sister, Lena? What is her part in all of this?" Lillian asked.

"Lena's obsession to mind control people into being better needs to stop. I'll do what I can before she gets herself killed," Lex assured her.

"Can you focus this time?" Lillian asked.

"My will is absolute," Lex said confidently.

Lillian nodded then disappeared as the program ended. Lex took the Obsidian lenses off his eyes. Lillian was stuck hidden in Russia while she remained a fugitive. She had mellowed out a bit since Kara had given her mercy and brought back her true son.

* * *

At L Tower, Lena gave Lex a skeptical look. "So, you'll be my friend now? You're a clone of my dead brother who apparently was also a clone."

"The world is ours, Lena. You don't need Hope. You need a partner. Imagine what we could accomplish together. Why not give it a go?" Lex enticed.

"You think this is your world now? Because the Russian Supergirl is your girlfriend?" Lena asked.

"I am now in charge of the DEO and I have the president's ear," Lex pointed out.

"And what of Leviathan?" Lena asked.

"What the hell is Leviathan?" Lex asked confused.

"Your previous self was in league with them. No one knows what they want, but they're behind seismic catastrophes, earthquakes, floods, plagues. They all-powerful ancient aliens," Lena told him.

"They must not be that important. Kara never mentioned them," Lex shrugged.

"Well, they're a big deal," Lena assured him.

"Then, I need to exterminate them," Lex said dangerously.

* * *

**SG 5x10**

In a club bathroom, Lena kicked ass on a Leviathan agent with punches and kicks. With her "girl power" she took down a man twice her weight twisting his wrist and slamming his face into a sink knocking him out. "Impressive, Eve," Brainiac 5 said walking in.

Eve took out a pistol and pointed it at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you," Brainiac 5 said coyly.

"Right, you made me a slave," Eve said angrily.

"Lena made you a slave. I was merely the middle man," Brainiac 5 excused.

"I remember every fucked-up thing you made me do to manipulate Lena. And all for what? Some game?" Eve asked pissed-off.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"You here to kill me?" Eve asked fearfully.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have done it already. You're brilliant...relative to the rest of humanity. I know you were recruited by Leviathan to be an assassin but you turned them down, so they murdered your father. I know they forced you to do their bidding by vowing to kill your mother if you dare defy them," Brainiac 5 said.

"You knew all this while you were playing your silly game with Lena?" Eve asked angrily.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 replied. "You should be proud of yourself, Eve. There are only a very few humans in this world, in this time, that I find worthy of my time."

"No one can fight Leviathan," Eve said fearfully.

Brainiac 5 advanced on her placing the end of Eve's pistol to his chest unconcernedly. "You should know by now what I am capable of, what I am. You can trust me but you better choose quickly."

Eve noticed the Leviathan assassin waking up. "Work with me once more to fight those who stole your life," Brainiac 5 enticed.

"I don't want to kill anymore," Eve said honestly.

"I know," Brainiac 5 said gently taking the pistol from her.

"So, what do you want from me?" Eve asked finally.

"You will be my eyes and ears and in return I'll protect you," Brainiac 5 lied. "And you won't have to do any of this dirty work ever again."

"Okay," Eve agreed.

Brainiac 5 casually shot the assassin dead before he could get up. Brainiac 5 then shot a cable into Eve's forehead and implanted a mind-control device in her brain. "It's happening just like before," Eve said to him.

"Well, not exactly," Brainiac 5 smiled.

* * *

**SG 5x13**

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 sat at his desk with Eve standing silently at his side in front of Lex. "What is your brilliant plan, Lex?" Brainiac 5 asked condescendingly.

"I propose you cause a fatal glitch in the Obsidian Platinum program," Lex began.

"Why?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"So, when I fix the glitch I'll get an invitation to Leviathan's ship. I need Gemma to trust me and trust begins with that glitch," Lex proposed.

"If there is a glitch, no one will buy the lenses. It is a catch-22," Brainiac 5 said.

"Correct, Leviathan will try to fix the glitch but they won't be able to because you will stop them," Lex continued.

"You believe Leviathan will then cover it up?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"That's where I come in. I will help Gemma with the coverup and then I will be invited to the ship," Lex said.

"You've done well, Luthor. I'll send a drone in your place," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

"Gemma will know I am one of your drones. It has to be me," Lex insisted.

"If you die, Kara will be quite distressed. I don't believe you are worth risking over this pitiful little band," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"You have to let me do this," Lex insisted.

"The sins of your clone do not flow onto you," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Are you so sure?" Lex asked skeptically.

"As Pope of the Earth...I am sure," he said confidently.

"Let me in or I'll kill myself," Lex said taking out a pistol. "You know what will happen to me body and soul if I do."

"So, you're using your own life as leverage against me. Very well, Luthor, we shall play this game of yours. Careful that Kara's sympathy for you doesn't run out," Brainiac 5 said to him.

Eve then silently walked off towards Obsidian North to continue her corporate espionage and sabotage.

* * *

**SG 5x15**

Supergirl, Brainiac 5, Lex, and Andrea met up at her Catco office to discuss plans after the Coronavirus outbreak. "The virus is spreading rapidly and will infect several million and kill hundreds of thousands worldwide with or without a lockdown, the economy will contract a few percentage points, unemployment could reach twenty percent, but fear not, your stock portfolio will be relatively undamaged for the foreseeable months," Brainiac 5 said.

"Thank God for that," Andrea said dryly.

"I know, right?" Kara agreed.

"I see this as an opportunity. With the lockdowns, people will be hopelessly bored at home unable to leave to go anywhere. Obsidian lenses can alleviate that boredom. Not only would we be making ridiculous amounts of money while the economy crashes, but we will also have provided a public service," Lex said.

"That's where I come in because I'm all about that public service crap. I will give you free advertisement to encourage people to buy your product on the premise that I am trying to keep the public safe from this nasty virus," Kara said.

"Well, thank you, Supergirl," Andrea said stunned.

"Your technology will save lives, possibly thousands of lives," Brainiac 5 said.

"What do you want in return?" Andrea asked suspiciously.

"Kara Danvers is a good friend of mine. She wrote this glowing article about me. If you could give her a raise and some stock options that would be great," Kara suggested.

"Too easy," Andrea said dismissively.

"To a new partnership," Lex said as everyone shook hands.

Soon thereafter, Kara did advertisements all over the world for Obsidian North speaking fluently in every language on the planet. Her message was received in random-ass places like Prague, Cairo, Sydney, and Sao Paulo. "Stay indoors, wear Obsidian lenses, live your fantasy, have fun, and you will not only save lives but you will make your country... _great again_ ," Supergirl said in the advertisement.

"In addition, five lucky people with golden tickets in their Obsidian lense boxes will get a free exclusive tour of the Fortress of Solitude," Kara added.

All across the world, Obsidian lenses were transported to people's houses. As the world became hooked on them, Brainiac 5's knowledge of people's fantasies and social habits grew exponentially. "I make Riddler my bitch," Kara said as she gave Brainiac 5 and Lex high-fives.

* * *

**SG 5X17**

Andrea looked over a diverse crowd of employees with Gemma and Lex at her side. "One hundred countries, world-wide saturation, it took forty years for the cell phone to reach as many users as our lenses have reached in one month. All thanks to the genius of Lex Luthor and our passionate ambassador, Supergirl," Andrea said proudly.

"This is messed up. Supergirl is going to get the whole world addicted to dangerous unproven technology," William said to Kara.

"I know, right? Someone needs to stop that bitch," Kara agreed. She then left the room to her private office she had been given via Andrea giving Supergirl a favor. As soon as she sat down to play on Facebook, Lena entered the room. "Oh, shit," Kara sighed.

"Kara, I heard about Jeremiah. I came to offer up sympathies," Lena said oblivious that Jeremiah's death was a total lie.

"Coming from you, that means a lot," Kara said playing along.

"My mother died when I was four. I know that pales in comparison to losses you have suffered. I know it doesn't get any easier. I'm sorry," Lena said heartfelt.

"I thank you for saying that, Lena," Kara nodded.

"This helped me get through my difficulties," Lena said handing her a book. "I know now that you brought Lex back to me and that you were trying to teach me a valuable lesson. Obsidian is all about giving people freedom and here I was trying to take that freedom away."

Kara looked over the book having no intention of reading it. "Lena, I'm sorry. I can't keep a straight face."

"I know it must be hard for you," Lena said sympathetically.

Kara began to chuckle. "Jeremiah is still alive. I told Lex to tell you and now you're here."

"Wait...what?" Lena thought she misheard.

"Did you really believe someone like Eve Teschmacker could find Jeremiah in Peru and poison him to death?" Kara rolled her eyes. "I came up with the lamest possible death story and you fell for it," Kara laughed.

"Why would you do this, Kara?" Lena asked pissed-off.

"To make you feel guilty for associating yourself with that bitch. Next time, choose your henchmen more wisely. You're as bad as Lex Jr. with Mercy and Otis," Kara said unimpressed.

To add insult to injury, Eve came in and handed Kara a latte. "Just the way I like it," Kara said pleased.

Lena gave Eve an odd look. "Don't worry. She's ours again," Kara assured her.

Lena stared at Kara infuriated. "This is bullshit you being able to do whatever you want, have all these powers, and never being accountable to anyone."

"Now, you know how your lowest-paid employees feel about you, Lena. We're both criminals," Kara said.

"You think you can fuck with me because you brought back my brother, freed my step-mother from prison, and have repeatedly saved my life?" Lena asked.

"Yeah," Kara said obviously.

"Well, you can't. I'm going to stop you," Lena said storming off.

"Fingers crossed," Kara mocked as she left the room.

* * *

At her apartment, Kara listened to Alex prattle on about the virus outbreak with Kelly at her side. "Don't you think it weird that this virus is raging through Metropolis and we're just sitting here eating dumplings?" Alex asked.

"Life changes, the cycle of life keeps going, and you still need to eat," Kelly said to her.

"This book Lena gave me is hilarious," Kara chuckled. "Things are always in flux with each passing moment. We have no control...so fuck it," she read.

"It does not say that," Alex doubted.

"I still can't believe she gave you that after everything that happened," Alex said.

"Well, she did give it to me before I told her Jeremiah was still alive," Kara revealed.

"This is a sympathy gift for a loved one that isn't even dead?" Kelly asked shocked and appalled.

"And you should have seen the look on her face when I told her the truth," Kara laughed. "The truth really does set you free."

"You're an ass," Alex chided her.

Mon then instantly appeared in the living room with a box of crullers. Kara gave them a wide-eyed look and instantly took a box. "Hope you like them. I bought them with your money," Mon said.

"Read this shit," Kara gave him the book.

Mon skimmed it and then started laughing. "It's not that funny," Alex said annoyed. Mon laughed even harder and put it down.

"You two are truly made for each other," Kelly said.

"Well, our bodies certainly fit each other," Mon said mockingly.

"You know, being a bully only shows how insecure you are about yourself," Kelly said to him.

"No, bullies keep society from falling into chaos. They provide an altruistic service to keep cultural norms and are often persecuted for it. They're selfless patriots, gate-keepers, cultural warriors," Mon said.

"Yeah, bullshit," Alex doubted.

* * *

Gemma and Lex listened in on their conversation courtesy of Eve controlled by Brainiac 5. "Why am I listening to this shit?" Gemma asked impatiently.

"They're on your tail. You should do something about that," Lex advised.

"Doesn't matter. Our cloaking technology will cover all of our bases from the human eye," she said confidently.

"They won't stop until they uncover the truth," Lex said.

"And what is that, exactly?" Gemma asked.

"That you and your Leviathan associates are ancient beings who manage humanity's excesses," Lex revealed.

"Did you just call me ancient?" Gemma asked offended.

"Don't get me wrong, Gemma, goddess of technology. I approve. Pompey was spectacular, the Black Plague intriguing, the Spanish Inquisition righteous, but why the Brady Bunch reunion?" Lex asked dumbfounded as he sat down behind his desk.

"What we have planned will be even greater than these. We're going to have a world-wide virtual gathering. No one is going to want to miss it. Once the masses are all in VR, I'll kill them all with the flick of my wrist," Gemma said nonchalantly as she sat down across from him.

"That would be great if you weren't about to be exposed," Lex said. "Obsidian shut down, all lenses returned, before you even sell your first ticket. You don't have the luxury of time."

"What do you propose?" Gemma asked impatiently.

"Fear," Lex answered.

* * *

Lex casually strolled into the DEO and found Brainiac 5 in the lab. "Director Dox, long time no see. I come bearing gifts, a pysanka," he said giving it to him. "Gifted to me by a Ukrainian holy man on my world tour. It brings love, wealth, and, of course, fertility."

"How thoughtful of you, Lex. I shall place it in my pysanka collection," Brainiac 5 said gratefully. "Where is their ship?"

"I can't push them," Lex excused.

"I want that ship, not excuses," Brainiac 5 demanded. "Alex Danvers called me telling me that users are missing and that she believes you are the cause."

"It's not me, it's Leviathan," Lex said defensively.

"I agree but it has become apparent that I do not have control over all of my chess pieces," Brainiac 5 said showing a chessboard on a table. "Imagine a game where I only control half the pieces on the board and the other pieces do as they please."

"Horrifying prospect," Lex said.

"Alex is a mere pawn but her destruction will cause the queen, the most important piece, to go wild on the board," Brainiac 5 said.

"I understand your impatience but if I push too hard I'll be exposed as a spy and then you'll lose both your knight and your queen," Lex said tipping them both over.

"It's possible one of these users has information we can use to find the ship. I'll consult Kara on using Myriad to discover their location," Brainiac 5 said.

"Sounds like a plan," Lex smiled.

"Finding that ship is of the highest importance. Everything else is secondary," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

* * *

Brainiac 5 casually entered the tower and found Hank, Alex, and Kelly. Supergirl then flew in. The five awkwardly stared at each other not trusting one another. "The Obsidian Lenses interact with the brain using Q-waves which follow a similar frequency to Malefic's brain. You can connect to the missing people using Myriad. If you turn it on in reverse it will compress the Q-waves in the atmosphere making it possible for you to track their psychic signatures," Brainiac 5 said.

"Fuck yeah, let's do it," Kara said immediately.

"Wait, is this dangerous?" Alex asked concernedly.

"In my hands, no," Brainiac 5 said.

"Why do you even ask my permission, these days?" Kara asked.

"We made an agreement that Myriad requires the consent of both parties," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"So, we don't get a say in this," Alex asked annoyed.

"I take your moral advice very seriously, Alex," Brainiac 5 lied.

"What makes you any different than Lena?" Alex asked him.

"I am superior in every way. We defeated Lena not because we had the greater moral argument, although that was the case, but because we were technologically superior and could control both sides of the chessboard," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"I'm going to go ahead and activate it now," Kara said awkwardly exiting the tower.

"After I rescue these users, we're going to have a talk," Hank said to Brainiac 5.

* * *

Lex came by Stryker's prison to visit Lena busy with her prisoner experiments that were both morally and legally dubious. "No rest for the wicked," Lex said as he entered the room.

Alarm bells suddenly went off in the lab. "What is that?" Lex asked.

"It's a Q-wave overlapping signal that is suppressing mine," Lena frowned. Her prisoners immediately became violent again and started a riot. "I recognize the signature of this interruption."

"It's Myriad," Lex said obviously.

"Yesterday, she mocked me when I was just trying to be nice. Now, she's using Myriad to interrupt my experiments," she said self-absorbed. "She told me the use of Myriad during Crisis was a one-time thing and that it was too dangerous to use again."

"Lena, she's using Myriad to find the missing Obsidian users. These people are in a coma-like state possibly wasting away or experimented upon or even dead. We have to find them, revive them, and find out what they know," Lex said.

"My experiments have the potential to rehabilitate prisoners. Mine should take priority," Lena said.

"Well, tell her that yourself. She's in the Fortress," Lex said giving her his watch.

"I shall," Lena said taking the watch.

* * *

At the Fortress, Lena snuck up on Kara. "So, you are using Myriad," she realized.

"Guilty," Kara mocked.

"I thought it was forbidden to use Myriad. Isn't that why you killed your uncle and aunt along with the rest of the criminal Kryptonians. Isn't that why you nearly killed me?" Lena asked pissed-off.

"Forbidden for anyone but me. Barney and I have this protocol where it takes both of us to agree to use it," Kara said dismissively.

"What makes you better than anyone else?" Lena asked.

"Well, Barney is a super-computer that can analyze all contingencies while remaining emotionally detached, and...it's mine," Kara said obviously. "It's like a nuke requiring two keys to initiate a launch. That's what you didn't have Lena, a second key. It's all been about you and what you want. You have no safeguard to keep you in check."

"There are other ways to find missing people than Myriad. I could think of four off the top of my head, but you do what you want," Lena accused.

"That's right," Kara said wide-eyed.

"You act human, you talk like a human, and you fool us all but when shit hits the fan you go back to your default position: an alien psychopath," Lena said.

"Don't try to pigeon hole me. Unlike you humans, I control my mental state as opposed to the other way around. I can be altruistic, empathic, and a total sociopath whenever I want. I can be any sexuality I want when I want. I can like someone one day and hate them the next or vice versa because I have alien psychology beyond your comprehension. Unlike you humans, there is nothing permanent about how I think or what I think. I adapt to whatever situation I happen to be in. That's how I survived in this world. That's how, we, Kryptonians survive," Kara said forcefully.

"You said you would treat me like a villain," Lena brought up.

"Yeah, if you acted like one. For me, a villain is merely someone that opposes me. You're either with me or against me, Lena. Now, I don't have time for your shit, right now. So, leave me alone so I can save some lives," Kara said impatiently.

"I'll go when you stop using Myriad," Lena said stubbornly.

"That's a nice jacket you got there," Kara complimented. "I doubt it will do much good when I lower the temperature to liquid nitrogen."

"I was trying to be sincere and sympathetic to you, yesterday But I guess you're used to being two-faced," Lena said and then teleported away.

Kara went over to the console emotionally conflicted but then straightened up as she focused herself. She then sensed something wrong. A cloaked Yautja opened an unsecured door leading to the Suneater. Kara was on him in a flash throwing him against the icy wall breaking his back. The Yautja then self-destructed creating an explosion that rocked the fortress. Kara fell to the floor with Kryptonite shards in her as the Suneater escaped into the atmosphere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hank was on the balcony of the tower as Alex and Brainiac 5 chatted. "What's taking so long?" Alex asked.

"It takes several minutes for Myriad to suppress the Q-waves long enough for J'onn to see them clearly," Brainiac 5 explained.

"This would be a hell of a lot easier if you two stopped talking," Hank scolded them. Hank then broke his concentration as he saw the Suneater taking a tour of Metropolis.

"What the fuck is that?" Alex amazed by its size. It was the size of a city square.

"Suneater," Hank identified.

"It's the baby Suneater Kara holds up at the Fortress," Brainiac 5 said nonchalantly.

"Why the fuck does Kara have a baby Suneater?" Alex asked incredulously.

"The only reason it would be released is if something had happened to Kara," Brainiac 5 said slightly concerned.

"Shit!" Alex realized. "Supergirl, are you there?" There was no response.

M'gann then dropped onto the balcony appearing as a black woman in Green Martian armor. "M'gann," Hank eyed her.

"Your brother felt the Q-waves from Mars and sent me," M'gann explained. "The ship is armed with hydrogen bombs we can use against the Suneater."

"Hot damn," Hank said amazed.

Hank went over to her and touched foreheads. "Is that the only reason you came?" Hank asked.

M'gann looked at him uncomfortably. "You turned me into a Green Martian, remember? And it's mating season," she said thirstily.

"Nice," Hank smiled. "We can mate after we take care of this Suneater."

As the two Green Martians left, Brainiac 5 touched his watch.

* * *

After taking a tour of the planet, the Suneater flew towards the sun. J'onn and M'gann got as close as they could to the sun in their ship before it became too hot. Exiting the ship, the two went after the Suneater as it came closer to the photosphere, the surface of the sun.

"The hydrogen explosion should reduce its size we can contain," M'gann said holding a glowing collection of tubes.

"I'll detonate it inside it," J'onn said taking it from her.

"I have faith in you, J'onn," she said.

"Wow, you must really want to get laid," J'onn smirked and then phased inside the Suneater.

The Suneater however kicked J'onn and his bomb out of itself. The hydrogen explosive fell into the sun and exploded. M'gann caught J'onn before he fell in as well. "Well...shit," J'onn realized.

Supergirl, wearing pants, then went past the Green Martians, flew across the length of the Suneater, and got in front of it. Karina cocked her left fist back and then punched the Suneater to the head. The hit shattered the Suneater's head and then disintegrated it from beginning to the end of its tails until nothing was left.

"Well, that works, too," M'gann shook her head amazed.

Karina eyed the two Green Martians and then took off.

* * *

Alex and Brainiac 5 portaled their way into the Fortress of Solitude and found the remains of the Yautja and Kara on the floor hurt. "Kara! Oh my God," Alex went over to her.

Brainiac 5 quickly examined her. "She'll live and the baby, too," he said.

"Baby?" Alex wondered.

"You...just...had to tell her," Kara muttered.

"You're pregnant? How is that possible?" Alex asked astounded.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other...," Kara said deliriously.

"They conceived when Mon's power level was sufficiently high enough for his sperm to penetrate Kara's egg," Brainiac 5 explained.

"So, you're having another kid...naturally?" Alex said amazed and then had to walk away.

Brainiac 5 ignored Alex's existential crisis and used a powerful magnet to rip the Kryptonite shards out of Kara's body. He then used a highly focused solar flashlight on her most serious wounds to close them up. Within moments, Kara was back on her feet.

"Those Yautja are fierce mother-fuckers, I tell you," Kara grimaced.

"When were you going to tell me?" Alex asked. "How far along are you?"

"To be fair, Mon doesn't know either," Kara said dismissively. "And maybe three months now."

"But Barney knows," Alex pointed out.

"I know everything," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

"Who else knows?" Alex asked.

"Jeremiah," Kara winced.

"And he didn't say a damn word about it," Alex said peeved.

"What's the big deal, Alex?" Kara asked.

"It's just you're on your third and I...have nothing," Alex said subdued. "You're married and I'm not. You have a high-class job and I'm unemployed. You have all these fantastic powers and I'm just a weak human."

"This was never a competition, Alex. If you were the one stranded on Krypton, you would be the celebrity all the Kryptonians would want to be around. So, would you rather live an ordinary life on Earth or a successful celebrity on an alien planet where you're alone and can't relate to anyone?" Kara asked.

"You're right. I shouldn't be envious of your success. I'm the one fucked up. I'm the one that needs to get her act together," Alex agreed.

"Alex, I stunted your personal growth and I'm truly sorry I did. If not for me meddling, maybe you would be married with kids and a doctor by now. Alex, I fucked up but I will do everything possible to make it up to you," Kara promised her.

Karina, J'onn, and M'gann then arrived in the Fortress. "Are you alright?" J'onn asked her.

"I'm fine and so is the baby," Kara assured him.

"Good to hear," J'onn said pleased.

"You knew, too?" Alex gave him a dirty look.

"The Suneater has been terminated," Karina said in a thick Russian accent.

"What the fuck? That was my Suneater. It was just a baby. It didn't know what it was doing. Eating stars is just instinct," Kara raged.

"Then you should have kept it locked up better," Karina scolded.

"You could have just knocked it out or disabled it. You didn't have to kill it!" Kara shouted at her.

"I saw a monster threatening Earth and I destroyed it. End of story," Karina said to her.

"In the future, I use Suneaters to absorb solar radiation that they, in turn, give to me all at once. It would take years before that Suneater got massive enough to actually be a threat to me," Kara explained. "Now, it's dead, thanks to you," Kara said with angry tears.

"We'll get you a new one," Hank said condescendingly.

"The gestation for a Suneater is considerable," Brainiac 5 shot down.

"How the fuck did a Yautja get into the Fortress in the first place?" Kara asked.

Brainiac 5 activated the surveillance camera and then showed a disturbance in the air right behind Lena. "That bitch!" Kara said pissed-off.

"I doubt she would intentionally lead one in here," Brainiac 5 said.

"Who gave her the portal watch to get in here?" Kara demanded.

"Likely Lex Luthor. He told me he was visiting Lena on Stryker's Island to get an update on her prisoner research," Brainiac 5 said.

"So, Lex told Lena about Myriad and she waltzed in here with a cloaked Yautja that nearly killed me and my baby and led to my Suneater's death. I am so pissed, right now," Kara said furiously. She then went over to Karina. "You don't kill anything without my permission, not even a fucking ant."

"You're not in a position to give me orders," Karina smirked.

"Since your creation, I have grown stronger than you," Kara pointed out.

"Perhaps, but I doubt your baby could survive a well-placed punch," Karina said coldly.

Kara gave her the crazy eye. "All of you fucks are plotting against me. I am the fucking director. You all do what I say when I say it. You're all just dancing monkeys to me," she said to everyone.

"I think you need some rest," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

Kara eyed the crowd in front of her realizing she was in danger of losing all of her allies. "Yeah, sure," she relented and then walked off to her personal chambers.

"She is reacting to hormonal changes," Brainiac 5 explained.

"The excuse only goes so far. As the pregnancy moves along who is to say she doesn't become more unstable?" Hank asked him.

"We can help to stabilize her thoughts," M'gann volunteered.

"If she thinks she's being manipulated psychically, she will lash out," Brainiac 5 predicted.

"I think we all just need to treat her with kid gloves for a while," Alex said deeply concerned for her.

* * *

Karina and Hank came by a warehouse filled with emergency responders. Lex was already there, the hero of the hour. Margott was on the floor dead with a bullet wound to the gut. The people in Obsidian comas were woken up. William came up to Karina and showed her his phone showing a video of Margot claiming responsibility for kidnapping Obsidian users so as to continue Amy Saphire's work.

"She's been doing this for weeks, took full responsibility. I was sure Lex was behind this," William said befuddled.

"Yeah, we all were," Hank agreed.

"Well, I didn't," Karina scoffed.

"I'm satisfied," William said taking off.

Karina walked over to Lex as he cleaned his hands of blood. "I always knew you were a hero, Lex," she said pleased with him.

"Nothing compared to you saving the planet from that thing," Lex said giving her hand a kiss.

"A Yautja snuck inside the Fortress of Solitude with Lena using your portal watch," Hank accused.

"I had no idea. Is anyone hurt?" Lex asked concernedly.

"Kara was hit with a Kryptonite bomb but she's recovered mostly. The Yautja released the Suneater," Hank said.

"You can't think I had anything with that. This must be Leviathan," Lex said defensively.

"Perhaps," Hank allowed. "The Yautja blew himself up before we could question him."

"We need to find Leviathan's base. Do you have any idea?" Lex asked.

"Not yet," Hank replied.

"PATRIOT has nothing," Karina added.

"I'm sure together we will find them and then destroy them," Lex said confidently.

* * *

At L Tower, Gemma stormed in pissed-off. "You murdered Margot," she accused.

"Well, you see, she had to die...," Lex said.

Gemma held him by the collar and shocked him revealing her mechanical structure underneath. "Do not think to tell me anything. I am a god. You are nothing. Do you understand?" she asked outraged.

Lex nodded. Gemma released him allowing him to move once more. "Explain yourself," she demanded.

"The Supers were close to finding your comatose souls using Myriad and Green Martian psychic ability. It was inevitable, so I had to find them first. I moved them and pinned their existence on Margot in connection with Amy Saphire. Because of what I did, no one suspects Leviathan anymore," Lex said.

"What of getting everyone in the VR?" Gemma asked.

"That thing in the sky made people less likely to put on Obsidian lenses. People put on the lenses when they're bored. We need to create a sensation in the virtual world, not the real world," Lex advised as he poured himself a drink for them both.

"But first, you have to take care of Supergirl. Even if you managed to kill every human on Earth, she will simply destroy the Earth and move on as her way of avenging it. She must be killed first but do not underestimate her power. It will take all of your friends to defeat her. Otherwise, you will fail," Lex said hoping to lure all of Leviathan in the open.

"I will not fail," Gemma said confidently leaving the room.

Lex frowned at his two glasses and drank them both.

* * *

**Pyongyang, North Korea**

In the North Korean Politburo, the heads of all government departments were present including members of the Kim family. They all stood at attention to hear a speech from their new leader...Mon-El. The Insane Prince and Brainiac 5, looking Korean in appearance, walked onto the stage. Mon was dressed in his ceremonial Insane armor and cape.

"All men...are not created equally. Some are faster, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and some are sick and feeble, both in birth and upbringing. In the scope of ability, everyone is fundamentally different. That is why people discriminate against one another. That is why there is a struggle, competition, and unfaltering progress. Inequality is not wrong. Equality is. The People's Republic of China with its equal distribution of wealth is a nation of lazy fucks. But the Democratic Republic of Korea will fight, compete, its evolution continuous. DRK moves forward into the future. We will fight on. We will struggle We will compete, plunder, and dominate. The future shall be ours. All hail North Korea, all hail North Korea!" Mon declared.

The politburo all clapped and the bowed before their Dear Leader. "That wasn't the speech I gave you," Brainiac 5 said annoyed.

"I had to make a few changes," Mon excused. "The fuck does it matter? They're all zombies," Mon said eying the crowd. They were all under control of a local Myriad tower that specifically targeted the North Korean leadership.

Mon and Brainiac 5 then walked into the open air where more North Korean elites stood at attention for them. "So, what's your genius plan?" Mon asked.

"We will demilitarize the border with South Korea and allow low-productive people to flood over the border. They can become South Korea's burden then. Our professionals and so-called experts will continue working faithfully for us under Myriad's control," Brainiac 5 began.

"What if South Korea won't accept them?" Mon asked.

"They will. They will pay anything for peace and if not they will look insensitive in the eyes of the international community," Brainiac 5 said confidently. "We will then slowly break down the military and give up our nuclear weapons for concessions."

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Mon asked incredulously.

"You, yourself, are more powerful than the entire planet's nuclear arsenal," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

"Fuck yeah, I am," Mon grinned.

Brainiac 5 then paused. "What is it?" Mon asked.

"The baby Suneater is loose," he said.

"Oh really?" Mon asked staring at the sun.

"I do not advise you doing that," Brainiac 5 recommended.

Mon turned away from the sun. "Find me one of the nukes. I want to test it on myself underground."

"That will cause an international outcry," Brainiac 5 warned.

"I don't give a fuck," Mon replied.

"Very well. I will make the arrangements," Brainiac 5 promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara calling herself the director is a reference to Mellissa Benoist directing this episode. I'm pleased the Suneater I featured in Season 4.5 has made an appearance in CW Supergirl. I don't know about you folks but I don't think I would go into VR if my city or planet was being attacked by an alien monster.


	187. The Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between the Supers and Leviathan heats up.

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 encountered Lex in the lab. "Do you have an invitation to the Leviathan ship?" he asked him.

"I really need to put a bell on you," Lex said jokingly.

"Imagine that," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"No, but I think Gemma is warming up to me and when she sees my newest present she will roll out the red carpet," Lex said confidently.

"Carry on then," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Really, I thought you would be more upset," Lex said surprised.

"As I said, everything is secondary to finding that ship and that includes releasing a Suneater. You may not have intentionally slipped a Yautja into the Fortress of Solitude, but you are being watched by Leviathan. It, therefore, behooves you to only go to Fortress in my presence so we do not have another similar incident," Brainiac 5 said.

"I was just trying to patch things up between Lena and Kara is all," Lex excused.

"It would appear the effort was counterproductive. They are now further apart than before," Brainiac 5 said.

"Well...shit," Lex muttered.

Brainiac 5 stared at Lex's neck. "You were assaulted by Gemma?" he asked.

"I killed one of their human lieutenants, Margot. Gemma didn't take too kindly to it," Lex said dryly.

"And how did it make you feel?" Brainiac 5 asked condescendingly.

"It was haunting. I only wanted to scare her with the gun, she tried to take it from me, and it went off. I've never killed anyone before," Lex said subdued.

"If you play this game long enough, you will have to kill a great many more," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

"I know. Intellectually speaking, I knew Margot had to go. But, emotionally I am a little conflicted," Lex admitted.

"Are your feelings on Leviathan clear now?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"They are. I will find that ship whatever it takes. And if I die trying, don't bring me back. I don't want an evil version of myself running amok hurting Kara," Lex said.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 allowed. "But if you fail, the consequences will be catastrophic, millions dead, and Supers lost."

"I have trust in myself and this process," Lex said confidently.

* * *

At the tower, Alex, Nia, and M'gann were also investigating Leviathan's base of operations. Kara, as Supergirl, arrived inside the tower making everyone stop to look at her. "In the Fortress, I was a bitch to you all. I'm sorry if you were offended by it," Kara said with difficulty.

"You call that an apology?" M'gann scoffed.

"Take it. It's the most you're going to get out of her," Alex told her.

"So, where are we at?" Kara asked.

"The last known Leviatan base was completely destroyed in a DEO drone attack a few months back. They have not returned to it," Alex reported.

"J'onn is out scanning for any trace of Leviathan, right now," M'gann said.

"Why do I get the distinct impression the boy's team is getting more results than us?" Kara said displeased.

"Well, what we do know is that Leviathan strikes quickly after a failure," Alex said.

"It's all Lena's fault! She's in league with them! She needs to be taken down!" Kara shouted in a sudden outburst.

"We have zero evidence of Lena's involvement with Leviathan," Alex said calmly.

"Well, we don't have any evidence she's not," Kara said argumentatively.

"What about the whole innocent until proven guilty thing?" Nia asked.

"Oh, I scrapped that crap in the future long ago," Kara said and then paused confused with what she just said.

"How about something we do know? We know Rama Khan and that he has earth-bending powers. It's likely he isn't alone and that there are others with elemental powers as well. The Ancient Greeks believed the world was composed of Earth, fire, water, and wind. If we looked at other historical disasters, we may find a pattern," Alex said.

"You know, disasters can occur even without a Leviathan member being involved," Kara reminded her.

"I can monitor for unusual seismic activity until J'onn comes back," M'gann said helpfully.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Kelly has an old military friend that specializes in iconography and he's currently an archivist at the United States Congressional Library," Alex said.

"So?" Kara wondered.

"Look, I'm trying to find something useful to do," Alex said to her. "I'll have Kelly reach out to him and see what happens."

"I'll stay here and see if I can dream what Leviathan is planning," Nia volunteered.

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara rolled her eyes.

"We beat them before. We'll do it again," Alex said confidently.

"This time we'll take down Leviathan and Lena," Kara said vengefully.

* * *

Lex visited Lena at Stryker's island humoring her with an interest he really didn't have for her sake. "So, he had an episode due to the blackout?" he asked seeing a comatose prisoner on a medical bed.

"Something is interfering with my non-violence directive," Lena confirmed.

"Perhaps your BFF messing with Q-waves may have had something to do with it," Lex figured.

"That was the first thing I checked but it wasn't," Lena said frustrated she couldn't put the blame on her.

"Well, at least you didn't jump to conclusions like some other people would," Lex complimented.

Steve, the prisoner, was then brought before them. "I didn't know you were going to be here, too. What an honor," he groveled.

"I'm just a man," Lex said humbly.

"This is...Steve. I asked him to come. He was there when our patient changed but his non-violent protocol remains intact," Lena introduced.

"So, it was an isolated incident," Lex said dismissively. "We just need to readjust the Q-wave frequencies. No to worry, I'm sure our combined genius will save this inmate."

* * *

At Obsidian North, Andrea made another speech to her hapless employees. "Imagine a place of peace, unity, where we can connect to everyone past, present, and future. Where a lost loved one can stand by your side once more," she said.

"That sounds creepy as fuck," Kara said wide-eyed.

"I give you VR's greatest achievement: the Obsidian Worldwide Unity Festival," Andrea revealed.

"A crazy grandma kidnaps dozens of Obsidian users and the next day we got this," William muttered.

"The show must go on," Kara told him.

"What about your sister being trapped by that glitch?" William asked.

"Isolated incident, nothing to worry about," Kara said dismissively.

"Great, thank you, everyone. That will be it," Andrea said taking off.

Kara followed after Andrea outside the room. "Andrea."

"Isn't this exciting? We're obviously working late, tonight," Andrea said enthusiastically.

"Well, you can," Kara corrected.

"There is so much to do," Andrea said frustrated with her. "Do you not support this?"

"I do, completely. I just have a huge list of things I'd rather do with my time. But don't confuse apathy with opposition. Kelly Olsen is going to give you a ration of shit about how this whole thing needs to be shut down. You cannot delay," Kara said.

"What about the glitch?" Andrea asked.

"Fuck it. The system is never going to be perfect on day one. Once the revenue starts coming in, then we can fix these minor issues," Kara said.

"I'm glad to hear this from you," Andrea said impressed.

"Yeah, so, I'm taking the next few days off to road trip to DC for an unrelated matter. Give me a call if you need me and I might actually pick up," Kara smiled.

"So, that's how it is between us," Andrea said pissed-off.

"Yeah," Kara confirmed and then walked off.

* * *

Kara and Alex drove their way to DC. "You couldn't have just flown me to DC, could you?" Alex shook her head dismayed.

"I feel we need some sisterly bonding," Kara said as Alex drove.

"In other news, it has been confirmed that North Korea has detonated an underground nuclear weapon in clear violation of international norms," the radio said.

Alex turned the radio off. "The whole world is going to hell," Alex shook her head.

Kara declined to inform Alex that Mon was behind the detonation. "So, you're pregnant, now? It would have been nice to have known from you earlier," Alex said resentfully.

"It's a delicate issue. When I had Kon and Mara in the pods, they were genetically designed and monitored. I could visit them every day as they floated in those pods and see them grow. Now, it's like I'm in the dark. I didn't even find out the sex of the baby until recently," Kara excused.

"You feared you would miscarry and that I would know about it?" Alex assumed.

"Something like that," Kara said softly.

"So, is it a boy or girl or somewhere in between?" Alex asked.

"It's a girl," Kara sighed.

"Nice, wait, why are you so subdued?" Alex asked offended.

"Mon is not going to take it well. In Insane tradition, they also have gender-reveal parties. If it's a son, it's like a wedding feast and if it's a girl, it's like a fucking funeral," Kara said.

"That's fucked up," Alex remarked. "He's going to find out eventually."

"I just figured I would tell him after this Leviathan business," Kara shrugged.

"Kara, why did you even marry Mon? You know he's an asshole, right?" Alex asked. "When you went into the future, you could have ditched his ass and married anyone you wanted."

"When Mon first came to Earth, I treated him like any other villain. I kicked his ass, I humiliated him, and I intended to kill him. But instead of cowering, he showed zero fear of being killed or hurt. He had no ambition, ideology, or an evil plot. Unlike all the other villains, he didn't underestimate me. He knew I was stronger than him and yet he persisted to challenge me having zero fucks. Like me, our worlds were destroyed. We were refugees without purpose," Kara said thoughtfully.

"He's also fantastic in bed and good looking. When he's Super Insane 4 with all that fur, I just can't control myself. He's like a wild animal," Kara smiled at the thought.

"For me, compatibility, shared goals, common beliefs is key," Alex said.

"And that's fine. You be you," Kara said.

"It's just I've been thinking of having a baby, myself, but I always get distracted with this weird-ass shit. Now, I don't think it will ever happen," Alex said glumly.

"Propose to Kelly. She'll say yes," Kara suggested.

"Alright, then what?" Alex asked.

"Get yourself knocked up," Kara said obviously.

"With whom? Some random-ass sperm donor?" Alex asked incredulously.

"No, James," Kara suggested.

"That's disgusting. I could never do that," Alex denied.

"You'd be surprised," Kara smirked.

Alex had a sudden flashback and veered off the road. "Holy shit!" Kara said as they came to a stop.

"I felt something just now. Like a distant memory or a dream," Alex said freaked out. "What you just said triggered something. I must be losing my mind."

"No, you're not. You went into the baby Obsidian program and got lost in the sauce again," Kara revealed.

"Why don't I remember it?" Alex asked confused.

Kara gave her an uncomfortable look. "You, bitch. I told you to never do that to me again," Alex said outraged.

"Alex, in the program, you had sex with James, you got pregnant, and you carried it to term after nine months. You were so into the program that you really did feel that it was real and when the program terminated, you were a total wreck. I had no choice but to erase it from your memory or else you would be in a mental institute, right now," Kara explained.

Alex pondered that for a moment. "Where were you when I was in VR?"

"I was on Apokalips kicking ass," Kara replied.

"I can't get this idea out of my head. I mean, it's insane but it could work. I've heard stories of people doing this," Alex said.

"You need to go about this step-by-step. You haven't secured Kelly, yet. Mon and I have known each other for almost ten years, now. Don't try to raise a kid by yourself," Kara advised. "I mean, in a deleted timeline you and Kelly fucked up royally when you tried to raise a Kryptonian teenager."

"What?" Alex asked as she got back on the road again.

"You perceive what's happening right now as the only timeline going forward in a linear fashion. In reality, there have been several deleted timelines. This is the farthest I've ever gotten, so far," Kara said.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"In one timeline a demonically possessed Kryptonian called Reign killed me, in another you killed me, and in a few others the Anti-Monitor killed me," Kara said nonchalantly.

"Wait...I killed you?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you got possessed by the Phoenix Force and nearly wiped out all life on Earth. We don't have to talk about it," Kara said.

"No, I think we do," Alex objected.

"There is a prophecy of a six-man team mastering space, power, reality, soul, time, and mind. Mon is space having the ability to instantly go anywhere in the galaxy. I'm obviously power. That asshole, John Constantine, is soul. Nia is time and J'onn is mind. When put together, we're unstoppable...supposedly," Kara said.

"And this Phoenix Force is reality?" Alex guessed.

"In your hands, you could spring forth life across the galaxy and be the mother of all," Kara said. "It happened once. I could happen again."

"Or I could end up killing you again," Alex said.

"And that's the beauty of it. With the Phonix Force, the gap in power between us disappears. We will finally be equals and you can finally get rid of that chip on your shoulder," Kara said.

"Maybe," Alex said uncommitted.

"We got a few hours before we arrive in DC. Let's talk about something else. What's your favorite sex position?" Kara asked.

"God, I hate road-tripping with you," Alex smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

At the United States Library of Congress, Kara and Alex strolled in. "This is the real Pete and Kelly adores him," Alex said to her. "So, be nice."

"You must be Alex," Pete greeted shaking her hand.

"What gave her away?" Kara asked mockingly.

"Kelly couldn't stop talking about you," Pete added as if to answer Kara's question.

"Thanks so much for meeting with us. Pete Andrews, this is Kara Danvers, my sister," Alex introduced.

"At Catco worldwide media, I'm a huge fan of yours. Your use of imagery and syntax is sublime," he said.

"You give me far too little credit," Kara smiled.

"It suggests a much deeper understanding of language than modern English," Pete said.

"In what way?" Kara asked suddenly alarmed.

"Did you spend a lot of time in foreign countries?" Pete asked.

"Actually, Peru," Kara nodded earning a dirty look from Alex. "And Europe as well. The planes in Spain fall mainly in the rain."

"I'm sorry, an occupational hazard for a linguist is prying into people's personal lives. I can't turn it off," Pete excused. "Kelly said you needed help finding a unique symbol?" he asked.

"Yes, it belongs to an ancient society long gone," Alex said smoothly.

"That's good because I'd had to decline if it was some crazy violent group like the Illuminati," Pete joked.

"Nothing like that," Kara lied.

"Well, I think I know where to start," Pete said looking over pictures of Rama Khan.

* * *

**PATRIOT, Moscow**

At the secret entrance of PATRIOT stood two guards outside an ordinary warehouse. Leviathan member, Sela, approached the two guards. She was tan-skinned with black hair appearing Latin American. She was known to be an expert tracker allowing her to find PATRIOT's front door.

"You can't be here," one of the guards told her in Russian.

"Heart," she said simply taking control of their minds.

The guards then allowed her inside and then inputted a command into a console causing the platform they were on to lower several floors underground. As soon as she came to the appropriate floor, the two guards took out their pistols and shot themselves in the head.

Sela continued her approach towards PATRIOT's main hall even as alarm bells went off. PATRIOT agents rushed her with pistols out. They fired a volley at her without effect. They then turned their pistols on themselves. Sela walked over the pile of dead bodies as she looked for her primary target.

Suddenly, Sela fell to the floor and could no longer move. Alina walked over to her with a pissed-off expression on her face. "Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded.

"I am Leviathan," she said to her.

"You're going to answer every question I have or I will break every bone, blood vessel, and brain cell you have in your body," Alina threatened.

Sela merely laughed at her. "You are as formidable as Gemma says you are," she said as she couldn't move a muscle. "Heart."

Alina suddenly came under her spell and released Sela from the floor. "The spirit of the ancient ones is inside you, Alina. Now, it is time to fulfill your destiny," Sela told her.

A few moments later, Karina as Supergirl entered the PATRIOT hall and found bodies on the floor. Looking around, Alina and Sela were nowhere to be found. Kneeling next to the bodies, Karina grieved for them.

* * *

**Washington DC**

At the Congressional Library, Kara and Alex continued their chat with Pete on another floor. "In 1752, a series of crop circles appeared in Greece only weeks before a plague of locusts took out the entire region," Pete read from a book.

"So bored," Kara said immaturely. "This symbol is off so I call bullshit," she pointed out.

"Well, symbols like language evolve over time but all of these have the same DNA. Look at this: 567 AD Macedonia, 1144 AD Bavaria, each time this symbol has appeared catastrophe has followed," Pete said.

"There's got to be a way to predict the next one," Alex said.

"Well, there's a special collection in the library we could check out," Pete suggested. "I'll try to get access."

"Yeah, you go do that," Kara said. Kara then eyed three people on Obsidian lenses zoned out in chairs staring off into space. "Who the fuck does VR in a library?"

"I figured you would be happy. After all, you've given Obsidian free advertisement turning the entire human race into zombies on the pretext of assisting the lockdown," Alex said.

"It wasn't really free advertisement," Kara smirked.

"You're unbelievable. Leviathan is trying to use Obsidian for some sinister purpose and you're playing right into their hands," Alex scolded.

"Obsidian gives Barney access to millions of people who may know Leviathan's location. He's got every country on surveillance. We will find them soon enough," Kara said confidently. "But you know what really grinds my gears? Lena ambushed me in the Fortress and accused me, of all people, of hypocrisy."

Alex shook her head dismayed at her. Kara then got a phone call. "What? Yeah, I'm in a library! How can I help you, William!" Kara shouted obnoxiously.

"I've been dissecting Margot's manifesto and I think there's something you're going to want to see," he said super-serious.

"Yeah, go ahead and email it to me! You know my email, right! I'm really busy, right now! Bye!" Kara shouted and then hung up.

"Was that important?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Probably not," Kara said using her normal voice.

Pete then came back. "All of my requests were completely denied."

"Well...shit," Kara and Alex said together.

"It's strange because I've been in that room many times. I think it stopped when I mentioned crop circles," he said.

"Well, we must have struck a nerve and in my experience, it means we're on the right path," Alex said confidently.

"Maybe. They shut me down cold," Pete said.

"So, we find a new way," Alex said. "We can't be concerned with breaking the rules. Are you with me?"

"All this over a symbol?" Pete wondered.

"Lead the way," Alex directed Pete.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the tower, Hank came back in his Martian armor. "No sign of Leviathan in a three hundred mile radius," he reported to M'gann.

"Perhaps, we can try again later," M'gann said.

"Perhaps, we can try now," Hank said getting closer to her.

"You look so sexy in that armor," M'gann complimented as she touched it.

"You look even sexier without it," Hank said.

The two phased out of their armor appearing as two naked humans and then morphed into their Green Martian selves. They immediately started making out and then utilized the couch. J'onn phased his hands inside M'gann's breasts triggering the sensitive nerves inside. M'gann moaned in ecstasy but then returned the favor by phasing her hand around his prostate.

"Holy shit," J'onn tensed up.

"You like that?" M'gann teased.

"Give me fair warning, next time," he mock-scolded her.

As they made love, M'gann finally felt it was the right time to reveal a dark secret. "J'onn, I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"I fucked your brother," M'gann admitted.

"That makes me so angry. Tell me all about it," J'onn said as he became more aggressive with his thrusts.

"He might have fertilized one of my eggs," M'gann added.

"Fuck!" J'onn shouted furiously and then gave M'gann the angriest sex he had ever given a female in centuries. Once they were finished, they both heard Nia snoring on a chair.

"That's just how she works," J'onn said to M'gann having completely forgotten she was in the room.

* * *

At Stryker's island, Lena gave her inmate patient a confused look. "I don't get it. Every time I try to control him, he resists leading to his vitals spiking. It's like he's treating my directive as a flu virus," she said to Lex.

"That does tend to happen when people don't like being controlled," Lex said dryly.

"Guys, FYI, there's a prison riot," Steve informed them.

Lena and Lex looked out the window as prisoners fought each other for no good reason. "It's spreading," Lex noted.

"I created a safe environment free of predators but when this one turned, he became the predator triggering the survival instincts of the other inmates," Lena theorized.

"A domino effect was born. Evolution: It is a bitch," Lex confirmed.

* * *

In Nia's dreams, she heard Brainiac 5 maniacally laughing as he shuffled cards. Every one of the cards had Rama Khan's face on them. There was a coffee cup with the city name Portland on it. "Get out of my dreams, Barney," Nia ordered. "Get out of my dreams!"

"I don't think so," Brainiac 5 said as he walked up to her.

"Wait...what? This is my dream," Nia told him off.

"I have an observation chip in your brain that allows me to monitor your dreams at all times. Until the chip is removed, you're stuck with me," Brainiac 5 said.

"That is such an invasion of privacy. How could you?" Nia said pissed-off.

"Knowledge is first priority. You, my dear, were always my second," Brainiac 5 said romantically.

"That's fucked up. You're fucked up," Nia accused.

"What does this card say?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"It's Rama looking like a queen," Nia said obviously.

Brainiac 5 flipped the card showing the logo for the Oregon Geological Monitoring Station. "I got it now," Nia realized.

"You have my permission to wake up," Brainiac 5 smiled and then snapped his fingers.

* * *

**Portland**

A pissed-off Red Daughter flew across the Arctic circle and then down towards Oregon going Mach 50 and arriving in ten minutes. During those ten minutes, she considered all the ways she would kill Rama Khan. Karina slammed into the roof of the Oregon Geological Monitoring Station. In front of her was Rama Khan with his staff he had been given back by Lex to gain their loyalty.

"It's over for you," Karina said to him

Rama Khan slammed his staff onto the floor causing deep cracks and shaking the building. "Oh, it's just begun."

"Not impressed," Karina said and then sped towards him, cocked her left hand back, and went for a lethal strike.

* * *

**Metropolis**

On Stryker's island, Lex, Lena, and Steve barricaded themselves inside a room as the prison riot continued. "We can reconfigure the Q-waves in my office. It's on the other side of the prison," Lena said.

"How inconvienent," Lex said dryly.

"I'm coming with you," Steve said pathetically.

The three exited the room, went down some stairs, and avoided the rioting inmates. Steve got caught and was taken down. A fellow inmate proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Lex went into hero-mode and fought off Steve's attacker. The three then raced down the hall with inmates following close behind. The three then went through double doors and locked them behind them as the inmates pounded on the door like zombies.

* * *

**Portland**

Karina punched right through Rama's gut. The equipment and walls behind him were blasted away from the force of the punch. Rama smacked Karina with his staff without effect. Karina pulled her hand out of his gut. It quickly reformed as dust swirled around the hole. Karina gave Rama an uppercut slamming him through a pillar. His staff went skidding across the floor. Rama tried to get back up only to be slammed down to the floor by Karina's boot.

Brainiac 5 and his DEO drones then arrived on the scene. Brainiac 5 immediately collected the staff and then walked over to Karina. "I'll take it from here," he told her.

"His people killed my friends and captured Alina. I will melt off his limbs and then vaporize what's left," Karina threatened.

"He needs to be questioned," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"He belongs to PATRIOT, to Russia," Karina insisted.

"Leviathan is a DEO priority and I am the DEO," Brainiac 5 argued.

"Are you sure you're not compromised?" Karina asked skeptically.

"No one compromises me," Brainiac 5 said deadly serious.

"I'm not your errand girl anymore. I'm Supergirl," Karina said argumentatively.

"Do you feel you're being treated unfairly?" Brainiac 5 asked.

Karina backed away and shook her head. "No," she said softly.

"Good, as it happens, I want you to come with me to the DEO," Brainiac 5 said as his drones took Rama away.

"Okay," Karina said submissively.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Pete, Kara, and Alex walked down an underground corridor under the Congressional Library. "This is like when Harry Potter accessed the restricted section," Kara said wide-eyed.

"It's right here," Pete pointed out.

"We'll only need a minute," Alex assured him.

"That's all you'll have. At the 5 PM shift change, the guards will be coming onto you any second," Pete warned.

"Relax man. It'll be fine," Kara said to him.

Alex placed a device on the door to open the lock. "Damn it," she cursed as it didn't work.

Kara casually kicked the door in sounding off the alarm. A shooter with a silencer shot at them. Kara shielded Alex and Pete from the gunfire. Alex pushed Pete into the restricted section to give him cover. Kara then sped towards the shooter and snatched the pistol out of his hands.

"Who you working for, scumbag?" Kara asked him.

He bit on a cyanide capsule and gurgled to death. Kara then casually went back to the restricted room. "What happened to the shooter?" Pete asked.

"He had a toothache and died," Kara said.

"Really?" Pete wondered.

"We need a date from you," Alex pressed him.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Rama was rolled to a prison cell with chains around his arms and handcuffs on his wrists. Karina stood next to Nia as Brainiac 5 entered the hall. "Barney, we need to know if Leviathan has anything planned," Karina said as she walked with him.

"Leave that to me," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"I want to be in the room when you interrogate him," Karina insisted.

"No, I will do it myself. This is a sensitive prisoner," Brainiac 5 rejected.

"Are you really going to shut us out like that?" Nia asked offended.

"Yeah," Brainiac 5 replied.

Karina and Nia watched passively as Brainiac 5 began his interrogation of Rama. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nia asked her unaware that she was talking to Karina instead of Kara.

"It's Brainy's DEO," Karina shrugged.

"Barney was in my dream about Rama Khan. He was playing card games with Rama Khan. Then, he was dismissive, condescending, and arrogant towards me," Nia said pissed-off.

"It's just a dream," Karina downplayed.

"He said he had a chip in my brain so he could monitor what I dream. And to think, I found him boyfriend material," Nia said bitterly.

"If he put a chip in your brain, it's because he cares," Karina told her.

Brainiac 5 dismissed his drones as he interrogated Rama alone. "So, it's just you and me now, Director Dox," Rama sneered.

"You will tell me what I want to know, your fellow Leviathan, your headquarters, your endgame," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Rama asked.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Kara and Pete made small talk as Alex looked through books. "I say Sam is the real hero of the Lord of the Rings trilogy," Kara said to him as they sat down at a desk.

"How so?" Pete asked intrigued.

"Frodo was being a little bitch the entire journey and then at the very end, he falters. Sam never faltered," Kara said.

"But he did abandon the quest when Frodo dismissed him," Pete pointed out.

"Only to come back to save Frodo's ass from the Orcs. If you ask me, Sam should have had the glory of throwing the ring into the volcano," Kara said.

"Who's to say he didn't?" Pete smiled.

"The fuck you talking about?" Kara asked.

"Frodo was the one who wrote the history," Pete pointed out. "History is written by the victors."

"That mother-fucker," Kara said outraged.

"Okay, I have the date," Alex said looking it up.

"When is the apocalypse?" Kara asked enthusiastically.

"On the same day as the Obsidian World Unity Festival," Alex discovered.

"Well...shit," Kara muttered.

"This is all academic, right?" Pete asked concernedly.

"Yeah, sure, nothing to worry about. Just, whatever you do, don't put on Obsidian lenses on that day," Kara advised.

"Okay," Pete said confused.

"I think we're done here. Let's move out," Alex said authoritatively.

"You know, you sound like you haven't really left the military, Alex. I get it. Shifting to civilian life can be hard. It took me months, years. If you ask my wife, she still thinks I'm leading a platoon. You get used to the power of the uniform. But it comes a day when you get your DD-214 and you let it all go," Pete said to her.

"Well, you certainly let it all go, captain," Kara mocked him as she smacked his belly.

"Fuck you, I can benchpress like no other," he said defensively.

"I bet I could beat you," Kara challenged.

"I very much doubt that," Pete said as the two walked out of the room leaving Alex quite befuddled behind.

* * *

**Metropolis**

At the DEO, Brainiac 5 continued his interrogation in Rama's own language. "I know more than you think," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"You speak my language? Impressive," Rama said.

"That's not a language I've ever heard Barney use," Nia said to Karina.

"Brainy understands over six million languages," Karina told her.

"I know about Obsidian and Gamemnae. You will take me to your ship," Brainiac 5 ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Rama asked.

"Because I can have you released. I can give you a planet of your own to dominate. I can overthrow Gamemnae and make you head of Leviathan once more," Brainiac 5 enticed.

Nia then suddenly collapsed as she had a dream about Rama's staff. Karina allowed her to fall to the floor secretly repulsed by her. "Something's wrong. Rama's staff is scanning the DEO for something," Nia said from the floor.

"Why would I want to leave?" Rama asked Brainiac 5.

"This planet or the DEO?" Brainiac 5 questioned.

"Yes," Rama grinned.

Rama broke his handcuffs off and snapped the chains around his body. Karina burst through the glass entering the interrogation room and punched Rama through a wall. DEO drones immediately went to the armory to retrieve plasma rifles. The DEO went into immediate lockdown.

Rama turned to dust and materialized a few feet away with the staff in his hands again. Karina fired heat vision at him only to be deflected by the staff. "Enough!" Rama shouted as he pounded the floor with his staff.

The shockwave from the impact of his staff threw Nia and Brainiac 5 to the floor with Karina still standing. "Now to take what I've come here for," Rama said as he summoned the Kryptonite stored in ceiling compartments above them. Kryptonite bars rained down on the floor near Rama keeping Karina at bay.

Karina fell to a knee as she became weakened by the Kryptonite.

* * *

On Stryker's island, the unruly inmates pounded on the door to get to Lex, Lena, and Steve. "I can't find the right frequency. I need more time," Lena said as she looked at her computer.

"Try this one," Lex said picking one and then pushing the button.

A Q-wave burst knocked out all the inmates at once including Steve. "Are you okay?" Lena asked alarmed.

"Yeah, except I feel like I used to feel. The peace...is all gone," he moaned.

"Well, you're going to have to suck it up because it works on everyone else," Lena said determinedly.

"Wait...what?" Steve asked dismayed.

* * *

At the DEO, Nia used her powers to keep the ceiling from falling on top of her. Brainiac 5 was hit with falling debris. He casually threw it off of him and focused on Rama. J'onn and M'gann suddenly appeared in the DEO. M'gann charged forward only to get blasted back by Rama's staff.

DEO drones fired on Rama in a line formation. Rama was blasted apart only to reform again in the dust. He then blasted the DEO drones to the floor. Taking his staff, he pounded on the floor creating a whirlwind of dust. The whirlwind collected the Kryptonite bars and then Rama disappeared in the dust.

"The building has become unstable. We must leave," Brainiac 5 informed J'onn.

"You got my DEO destroyed? You have a lot of explaining to do," J'onn scolded him and then phased himself, M'gann, and Karina through the floor.

Brainiac 5 then walked over to a fallen Nia. "You'll die without my help," he said to her.

Nia nodded and then took his hand. Brainiac 5 flew them both out of the building as it collapsed completely creating a huge ash cloud in Metropolis.

* * *

After the dust had faded away, Brainiac 5 walked over to Karina and Nia. "Rama could be anywhere by now," Brainiac 5 informed them.

"We're fine, thanks," Nia said resentfully.

"Then, we will look everywhere," Karina said determinedly. "I'm going back home."

Nia gave Karina an odd look as she flew off. "I require your dreaming ability," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"How many people just died in the collapse?" Nia asked him.

"None. The building was evacuated beforehand," Brainiac 5 replied.

"You fucking knew this would happen," Nia accused.

"Supergirl was correct. Having the DEO in the middle of a populated city held callous disregard for human life and logic. The new DEO base will be in a much better strategic location," Brainiac 5 assured her.

"You know, at first I thought you were a quirky nerd but now I realize how much of an asshole you are. You feel nothing. You use us all like pawns. You see yourself as an all-knowing god. So, I definitely don't like you, and I don't trust you," Nia said angrily.

"I can explain," Brainiac 5 said condescendingly.

"What the hell were you doing in there with Rama Khan?" Nia demanded. "What was that language? Tell me, right here, right now."

"I allowed Rama Khan to escape and destroy the DEO to lure Leviathan into a false sense of security. Defeating Supergirl and yourself will make them feel overconfident. In our next engagement, all of their members will come out full force and then we will wipe them out in one swift stroke," Brainiac 5 explained.

"You risked our lives on this gamble," Nia said angrily. "Why is it that I can never dream what you're up to?"

"Because the inhibiter in your brain won't allow you to. Nia, you dream all the time. You are a very gifted Naltorian, but you only remember what I allow you to," Brainiac 5 said.

Nia gave him a dumbfounded look. "You can't play both sides, Barney. You can't pretend to be on our side one moment and then push us aside the next."

"I can and I will," Brainiac 5 replied coldly.

Nia glared at him angrily and then stormed off. Brainiac 5 eyed her as she left and then made a phone call. "Now, before you get upset, understand that this is all part of my master plan," he said to Kara.

* * *

At Stryker's island, Lex confirmed that inmates were all peaceful once again. "The inmates are pacified and neutralized. Ready for the next round?" Lex asked her.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow. This whole episode has me pissed-off," Lena said bitterly.

"I'm rooting for you, Lena. Together, we will fix humanity," Lex said boldly. "Together, the two of us and the Vindicators will make it happen. We can be saviors of the human race."

"Saviors?" Lena wondered completely sold.

Lex turned on a TV showing what was happening in North Korea. Lena eyed the news in stunned amazement. "North Korean leadership has agreed to officially end the war with South Korea, take down the border walls, allow Koreans to visit either side visa-free, give up its nukes, dismantle its military, and open itself up to international trade," the newscaster said.

Lena eyed old Koreans from both north and south embracing each other for the first time in decades. "All a result of Myriad. The common people are free but the leadership is virtually slaves of Mon-El and Barney. In time, the leadership will be molded to believe in the virtues of truth, justice, and the _American Way_ ," Lex explained to her.

Mon came before the reporters at a podium. "I want the international community to know that the Korean people are similar in every way to anyone else on the planet. We are same-same, different but same-same," Mon said. "We are all part of the Homo family," Mon said.

Brainiac 5, looking Korean, whispered in his ear. "I mean, Homo Sapien family," Mon corrected himself.

Lex turned off the TV. "Using Myriad, they have convinced CEOs of the top corporations to begin investing in North Korea. Imagine what we could accomplish with this technology. We could enslave the top one percent who have failed to show compassion, empathy, and honesty into doing the right thing while freeing the little man."

"I failed to reform one little prison but Mon and Barney have reformed an entire nation," Lena said angrily.

"Lena, stop competing with the Supers. Come back into the fold and give up your hate," Lex advised.

"It's just so hard," Lena said tearfully and then embraced him.

"I know it is," Lex acknowledged as he patted her back.

* * *

That night, Alex arrived back at her apartment and found Kelly drinking her sorrows away. "After spending all day in the car and in the library with Kara, I feel we have a better understanding of each other," Alex said.

"Great. How's Pete?" Kelly asked.

"He was so helpful. We have the date of Leviathan's apocalyptic move. It's the Obsidian World Unity Festival," Alex said. "You know, at first, I felt really guilty that I was putting him in danger. I mean, he has a wife and kid, but then I realized the whole world was at stake...so fuck it."

"The DEO's gone, FYI," Kelly told her.

"What the fuck? How could Barney fuck up this bad?" Alex raged.

"There's more. Eve Teschmacher has been working for Obsidian," Kelly revealed.

"Did you talk to Andrea?" Alex asked shocked and appalled.

"She didn't care. Eve's records have been scrubbed. Andrea threatened to fire me if I came to her again," Kelly said glumly.

"That's fucked up. So, are you going to leave?" Alex asked.

"No, that will make it even harder to get to the bottom of this. I just got to get better at hiding and maybe you should, too," Kelly said.

"Like wear a mask?" Alex wondered.

"It worked for my brother. If you're going to be a vigilante, you might as well go all the way," Kelly said wide-eyed.

* * *

At Stryker's Island, Lex helped Lena clean the place up until he got a call from Gemma. He walked outside out of Lena's earshot. "Did you like my gift?" Lex asked.

"Oh, yes. I am very grateful," Gemma said pleased.

"How grateful?" Lex asked hopefully.

"Regarding your request to meet my colleagues, I'll send a car for you tomorrow morning," Gemma promised.

"Wow, now I am grateful. See you tomorrow," Lex said pleased.

A limo then came by. Lex got in and was seated across from Brainiac 5 and Karina. "Eventful day, Director Dox?" Lex asked dryly.

"Did you get your invitation to their ship, yet?" Brainiac 5 asked impatiently.

"I did, tomorrow morning. It will then be decided whether I learn its location or get killed," Lex said somberly.

"You two have done your parts well risking your lives to uncover this great mystery. The destruction of the DEO and Supergirl's defeat was a necessary loss to lure Leviathan into a false sense of security," Brainiac 5 said pleased.

"I will do anything to bring Alina back and avenge those killed at PATRIOT," Karina said resolved.

"With Kara pregnant, you, Karina, are my queen on the board," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Karina smiled embarrassedly. "Get some sleep. It will be a big day tomorrow," Brainiac 5 told them.


	188. Leviathan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supers engage Leviathan trusting in Brainiac 5's plan.

The next morning, Lex was taken to the hood, entered an old abandoned building, and took a special elevator underground. "An elevator? Really? I thought the goddess of technology would have something cool like a transporter beam," Lex mocked.

"Welcome to Leviathan," Gemma said as the elevator doors opened.

Inside was a fancy house filled with ancient artifacts. "I pride myself on seeing connections others see as mere coincidence," Lex said as he looked over a poker table. "Pathways where others see only walls," he said as he looked over the bar.

"I anticipate everything, but I must admit I did not expect you to live in a casino," Lex admitted.

Gemma smirked and then deactivated a hologram revealing the actual Leviathan ship with alien computer consoles. "After you," Gemma motioned.

"One small step for...," Lex said and then fell to his knees as he became choked out.

Rama Khan then casually walked over. "Lex Luthor, the man of tomorrow, have the decency to bow before the gods," he said arrogantly.

"I told you to disable the shields," Gemma said annoyed as Lex continued to suffer.

"As long as he knows where we live, it stays on," Rama insisted. "At all times."

"Whose orders?" Gemma asked.

"Who do you think?" Rama asked obviously.

"This pin will protect you against the shield," Gemma said putting it on Lex's coat.

"You really know how to make your guests feel welcome," Lex said dryly as he felt relief and stood back up. "Now that pleasantries are out of the way, shouldn't we discuss our plans to end Supergirl and her friends?" Lex asked.

"Leave the slaughter of Supergirl to us," Rama said gruffly.

Rama became joined with Tezumak, Manitou, Sela, and Alina. Tezumak was black-skinned appearing as if he were from Ethiopia. Manitou appeared as Chinese. Sela, as South American Native American. All five put on rings of green, red, light blue, purple, and dark blue. With these rings, they controlled the Earth, fire, wind, heart, and water.

Rama then pointed his ring at a bar of Kryptonite they had captured from the DEO. "Kryptonite, like all other metals, is mine to control," he said as he absorbed the bar's energy.

* * *

Lena took a deep breath and knocked on Kara's apartment door. As the door opened, a white lab immediately lunged forward barking. Kara pulled the dog back. "Krypto, this is our friend," Kara said to him.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Lena said surprised.

"I genetically modified him so he gets his energy from the sun instead of food. It makes it so much easier to care for him and its cheaper," Kara said and then gave Krypton a bone to chew on. "I just love him to pieces. One time, some thugs broke his leg. I ended up killing fifty bodyguards and an entire mafia cell over it," Kara said.

"You must be joking," Lena smiled amused.

"I don't joke about my dog," Kara said super-serious.

Lena gave Kara a spooked look and had to remind herself that this mild-manner reporter was a total killer. "So, what's the topic of discussion?" Kara asked.

"My experiment at Stryker's Island failed," Lena admitted.

Kara nodded already knowing this. "And you have used Myriad to control North Korea," Lena accused.

"To be fair, that's Mon's pet project. It's not wise to have an Insane Prince bored. I told him he could sack any third-world nation he wanted. I figured he would go after Somalia or some shit but I was wrong," Kara rolled her eyes.

"It just showed me how weak I am by myself. I want to end this war between us. I want to come back to the fold," Lena said.

"You can start by getting back together with James," Kara said.

"Wait...what?" Lena thought she misheard.

"James will be the new US Senator of New York. He's going to need your advice on policy matters in DC. While you're in DC, Lex will take over as CEO of Lex Corp," Kara said.

"You're taking L Corp away from me?" Lena asked surprised.

"Lena, I've watched you crash and burn that company for three years. Your corporate decisions are based on emotion rather than logic. Your employees and stockholders suffer for it. It's time to step down and do something else. In DC, you can set up your own lobbying firm," Kara said.

"I'm not sure I agree with this," Lena resisted.

"Lex's takeover is already in the works. It's inevitable," Kara told her.

"So, you just get to decide what roles everyone plays?" Lena asked resentfully.

"I'm still a reporter to some click-bait gossip rag. With my Pulitzer, I could be hired by the New York Times easily. I could conquer the Earth in a week," Kara said to her. "And when I leave this time, you can do whatever the fuck you want."

"You're leaving...this time?" Lena asked.

"You went to war against me instead of just waiting me out. When I have accomplished my goal, I'm going back. Then, you won't have to worry about my abuse of power," Kara explained.

Lena held conflicted feelings on Kara leaving. "When?"

"Maybe a year or two. Who knows?" Kara shrugged.

"This all depends on James winning that race," Lena reminded her.

"He will," Kara said confidently.

"James and I are over. He called me a crazy bitch," Lena recalled.

"Lena, you are a crazy bitch. Come back to him and he'll accept you back," Kara said knowingly.

The door burst open as Hank, M'gann, Alex, and Nia came in. "Down on the ground now!" Alex said to Lena.

"Oh, wow, this is awkward," Kara said shielding Lena.

"You activated your emergency watch," Nia pointed out.

"Yeah, but not about her. Lena has finally decided to be a team player," Kara announced.

"Nice," Hank smiled.

"So, what the fuck is going on?" Alex asked.

"No clue. It's all up to Barney. I'm just here watching TV and getting fat," Kara said. "You should ask Barney. He's in charge of the plan."

"Why doesn't he consult with us?" Hank asked offended.

"He doesn't move a chess piece until he needs to," Kara said dismissively.

"I don't trust Barney," Nia said scornfully. 

"I don't trust him, either, but I know that he wishes to preserve human life on this planet. He won't let Leviathan win. His ego won't allow it. Just chill out until he calls for you," Kara said simply.

"Rama Khan has Kryptonite now. He could use it to kill you or the...," Alex let it hang.

"This may come as a surprise to all of you, but it's not going to be me taking down the bad guy. In fact, I'm not going to fight at all," Kara said.

"But we need you," Nia said stunned.

"Yeah, I'm out, too," M'gann said awkwardly. "I got eggs inside me now and I don't want to get them scrambled."

"Well, have fun laying Malefic's eggs," Hank said pissed-off.

"Some of the eggs are yours, too," M'gann revealed.

Everyone stared at Hank. "Well, congratulations, Hank. You are the father," Kara smiled.

"Two sets of eggs from two different fathers," Hank said amazed.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm a total whore," M'gann sighed.

"No, you are the new mother of the Green Martian race," Hank promoted.

Alex looked away uncomfortably as Hank and M'gann hugged. A hologram of Brainiac 5 then appeared in the room. "Holy shit, where is that coming from?" Kara looked around spooked.

"I need all of your assistance to lure Leviathan out in the open," Brainiac 5 said to all of them.

"We're putting a lot of trust in you, Barney," Hank said reluctantly.

"I know," he replied and then disappeared.

* * *

Gemma approached Lex apologetically. "I know it must not have been the most pleasant experience. Rama Khan was just trying to protect the base."

"And here I thought you were in charge," Lex said confused.

"We all answer to a higher authority. He is our master," Gemma said cryptically.

"I see, well, here's your pin back," Lex offered.

"Keep it. You've earned it. That's why I brought you to the ship. You're one of us, now," Gemma smiled naively. "Today is the last day of the old era. Tomorrow, the future begins."

Lex nodded and then exited the underground house via the elevator. He then got into his limo with Brainiac 5 waiting inside. "Do you have the ship's location?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"Indeed, but it has a nasty defense mechanism. It paralyzes organic beings and acts as an EMP for you," Lex said as he got himself a drink. "But they gave me something to protect me from it."

"Give it to me," Brainiac 5 ordered.

Lex handed the pin over to him. Brainiac 5 eyed the pin and then placed it in his pocket. "There is another problem. Aside from Gemma who may very well equal you technologically, there are five others with elemental powers. Even with a squad of your drones, you won't be able to get past the door," Lex warned.

"I can simply bomb their ship from the air," Brainiac 5 said.

"If you do that, you will lose all of their knowledge they have in their memory banks," Lex reminded him.

"What do you propose?" Brainiac 5 asked already knowing the answer.

"We lure Levithan out and then you go in," Lex said.

"You've done well, Luthor. In time, I may make you ruler of Australia," Brainiac 5 said.

Lex chuckled not realizing he was serious. "To victory," Lex toasted him.

* * *

As everyone left to prepare for battle, Kara sat with Alex alone. "Kind of sucks you won't be out there fighting with us," Alex said.

"You have Karina," Kara said dismissively.

"Kelly suggested I get my own suit, maybe a mask or something," Alex said.

"The fuck did I just hear?" Kara wondered.

"You don't approve? Look at what Nia's wearing," Alex pointed out.

"That Dreamer costume is a joke that went too far and for too long. Nura always wore a black body-armored suit like everyone else. She showed her identity by having a small red Naltorian symbol on her right shoulder just as army soldiers have their American flags on their right shoulders," Kara said.

"So, I should just wear black generic gear?" Alex asked.

"Or camo. That works, too," Kara said.

"But what about looking like a real superhero with black and blue," Alex said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, put some blue in your hair and under your eyes," Kara suggested.

"Yeah," Alex smiled.

"Fuck no," Kara rejected.

"What?" Alex wondered getting mixed signals from her.

"You are a government agent, the top agent in the world. The moment you become a superhero vigilante, you rank at the bottom. You don't need some color gimmick or a whacky hairstyle. No one knows who you are, Alex. You have no identity to protect," Kara said.

"Thanks," Alex said feeling insulted.

"It is your greatest strength, to be no one. You can be a spy wearing any uniform or appearance because no one knows who you are. You have always been in the shadows and for the last five years my shadow. Don't ruin that by making yourself identifiable to the public," Kara advised.

"James did it though," Alex pointed out.

"Because James doesn't give a fuck about his own life, keeping Kelly safe, or being tactical. He just did it for fun and fame. You want to do be a hero because you actually want to help people. For that, you have to sacrifice your public identity. Plus, if you wear the costume I think you're going to wear, it will look goofy as fuck," Kara smiled.

"I need a hood. I mean, what if it rains?" Alex smiled.

"Look, at the end of the day, you do what you want," Kara said. "But I got you this. It's a modified Batwoman suit that you wear _under_ your civilian clothes without a cowl. It's virtually impenetrable," she said opening a trunk. "I also got you some bad-ass weapons," Kara said opening a case with two pistols, two knives, and two grenades.

"Damn," Alex said amazed.

"And you will love this," Kara said opening another case.

"Why do you have this in your apartment?" Alex asked.

"For home defense," Kara smirked.

* * *

Supergirl flew around Metropolis and landed in a park. Rama Khan immediately materialized from the ground as she landed. "There's no place I can't find you," he taunted.

"That's where you're wrong, asshole," Supergirl said as she morphed into J'onn. Nia then appeared backing him up. Rama Khan summoned rocks from the ground and threw them at them. Nia created a forcefield shielding herself and Hank.

Tezumak then appeared as a roaring flame. Nia suddenly lost concentration as she suddenly had a dream about Brainiac 5. "Dreamer, what the fuck?" Hank asked her.

Tezumak blasted them both with fire. Hank pushed Nia out of the way but was hit with the flames sending him to the ground. "J'onn, no!" Nia cried out.

* * *

Supergirl stood on the rooftop of a building scanning for any Leviathan activity. A storm then blew in over her as Manitou decloaked. He quickly fired at Supergirl making the air around her energized with Kryptonite. Supergirl then morphed into M'gann.

"Got you," she smirked.

A missile suddenly hit Manitou slamming him into an air-conditioner unit. Alex dropped the used missile launcher and pulled out her pistol.

Manitou quickly recovered and used the wind to push Alex off the roof. "Alex!" M'gann shouted and then flew off to grab her before she could fall to her death.

* * *

At L Corp, Lena brought James into her lab. "What's this all about? I got a campaign event to get to," James said impatiently.

"Your new suit," Lena said showing the development of a heavily armored, hydraulic limbed, helmeted suit. "The suit won't be ready for a few hours, but I am doing everything I can to speed it along."

"It looks great," James said amazed. He then called his campaign manager. "Cancel all events. I'm kicking ass, today."

Alex then walked in looking a bit ruffled. "What happened?" Lena asked seeing her demeanor.

"It's not just Rama Khan. There were three of them each with different elemental powers," Alex reported.

"Where are the others?" Lena asked.

"J'onn was injured. Deamer took him back to the tower," Alex said.

"This is some heavy shit," James realized.

"This suit will make you immune to fire, allow you to fly if you get blown off your feet, and heavily armored against boulders," Lena said to James.

"Damn, what's it called?" James asked.

"It has a hard-to-remember L Corp numerical designation but I just call it Steel," Lena smiled.

* * *

At Obsidian North, Lex met up with a noticeably anxious Gemma. "Satelite uplink is nearly ready. We should launch. Gemma?"

Gemma freaked out on him showing her true machine underneath her hologram appearance. The TVs suddenly showed her true android body and sparks began to fly from all the lights in the room. Lex backed away disturbed by her appearance.

Gemma calmed down and focused herself. "I was communicating with the others. The news isn't good. Tezumak was able to injure one of the Green Martians but Supergirl never showed up and they escaped," she said pissed-off. "I gambled everything on this unity festival."

"It will succeed," Lex told her.

"Lex, Gemma, it's time," Andrea said walking into the room and then exiting.

"So, shall we begin?" Lex asked Gemma.

* * *

In an advertisement directed to the entire world media, Lex, Andrea, and Gemma addressed the camera. "Citizens of the world, today we stand on the precipice of history. Our world is of pain, suffering, and chaos but when you enter Obsidian's world, the problems of the real world melt away. In virtual reality, there's nothing to want. No reason to harm one another. It's a place to be our best and truest selves. This world can be our real world and it all starts today with the Obsidian World Unity Festival.

From the Catco building, Sela then pointed her ring into the air as she connected herself to all the hearts of the world. A pillar of energy went up into the sky as she reached out to every man, woman, an child on the planet. In short order, the people of the Earth put on their Obsidian lenses.

"Your hearts all belong to me and soon they will beat no more," Sela smiled.

* * *

Alex entered Obsidian North wearing casual clothes and discreetly entered the computer server room finding Kelly with her tablet hooked up to a server tower. "I have to bring it down," Kelly said.

"Kelly, Barney says we have to let the launch continue as planned," Alex said to her.

"I don't trust Barney," Kelly said bluntly.

"On most days, I don't trust him either. But he brought us together. I don't know how it all worked out, but he created the conditions for you to come to Metropolis and for us to meet. What we have wasn't some random coincidence. It was planned by him," Alex said to her.

"We are not pawns for him to manipulate," Kelly said.

"And most days at the DEO, I didn't particularly care for him always screwing with me emotionally. But on this day, the day of the apocalypse, we have to trust him," Alex stressed.

Kelly gave her a conflicted look. "Trust me, Kelly," Alex requested of her.

"Alright," Kelly said disconnecting her tablet.

* * *

Mon-El dropped down onto an empty field and glowed intensely as he went Super Insane alerting Levithan to his presence. Immediately, Rama, Tezumak, Manitou, and Alina materialized before him. "Who the fuck are you?" Rama asked him.

"Prince Mon-El of the Insane," he said to him.

"The Insane have been wiped out. If you oppose us, we'll be happy to make your race go extinct," Rama said to him.

"Tall order," Mon smirked.

"He's stalling us. We should kill him now," Alina said still under Sela's mind-control.

James then dropped down in his Steel suit with a hammer in his hands. Jeremiah emerged from the woodline in a black combat uniform carrying an M-4 rifle with an M203 grenade launcher attached. J'onn rose from the ground in his Martian armor. Nia then dropped down from the air as Dreamer.

"You are no match against our all-male team," Mon said to Rama.

"Fuck you, Mon," Nia said scornfully.

"Let's show these bitches how we do it, downtown," J'onn said to his side.

Mon fired a beam from his hands, J'onn fired heat vision, Nia fired continuous bursts from her hands, Steel fired non-stop laser beams from his hands, and Jeremiah fired off grenades. The field became a huge explosion as the Leviathan were hit.

"Keep it up," J'onn said to everyone.

The explosions continued obscuring the Leviathan. The team stopped firing as the flames roared across the field. "That was fun, thank you," Jeremiah said appreciatively.

"Anytime, brother," J'onn gave him a fist bump.

"Have we met?" Nia wondered of Jeremiah.

"I'm Jeremiah Danvers, Alex and Kara's father," he said to her.

"I've heard so much about you," Nia said unsure whether she wanted to get along with the right-wing evangelical.

"My man, how was killing terrorists in Peru?" Mon asked giving Jeremiah a handshake.

"Too easy," Jeremiah smirked.

The flames around Leviathan became a tornado and went straight for the Supers revealing the Leviathan to be unharmed. "Well...shit," J'onn muttered.

* * *

Brainiac 5 wore Lex's pin as he entered the Leviathan's hideout. He quickly scanned the room and then went towards the underground ship. Testing to see that Lex's pin did, in fact, protect him, he called more drones into the ship. Brainiac 5 hacked into the lock and opened the doors leading to the ship.

"Classical but not traditional," Brainiac 5 remarked as he looked around.

Accessing the control panel, Brainiac 5 went through all of their files at a rapid pace. Once he was done with his data collection, he ordered the ship to start moving. The Leviathan ship fired its engines and tore through the ground demolishing the abandoned building above. The ship then went into space.

* * *

Eve sat in a chair staring off into space as William was handcuffed to a metal table in a warehouse. "Why were you following me?" Eve asked finally.

"I was pursuing a story on Lex Luthor. I know he's up to something criminal. I don't know your involvement, but I believe you're working for him," William said.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You should have stayed out of it. Now, I have to babysit you until it's all over," Eve said annoyed.

"I'm a journalist. I can read people. You're a good person who looks trapped. It's clear you're not a killer. What does he have on you? Did he threaten someone you care about?" William asked her.

"Threats and blackmail only go so far. It's easier to simply control the weak-minded directly," Eve said pointing to her head."I'd do the same to you, but she wants to handle you, herself."

"Wait...what?" William wondered.

"This body is being controlled remotely. The Eve Teschmacher you've been investigating is no more. Now, she's part of my collective," Eve said to him.

"Then, who am I speaking to?" William asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eve smiled.

"Okay, Eve, you can break whoever is holding you. Come back, Eve," William beseeched her.

"You're wasting your time. My control over her mind is absolute," Eve said to him. "This body's mother is her primary concern. She will lie, cheat, steal, and even kill to keep her safe. It's the way of things with individuals only focused on their immediate needs rather than the common good," she said.

Karina dressed as Supergirl and Kara dressed in civilian clothes rushed into the warehouse. "Eve Teschmacher, that's enough," Karina ordered her.

Eve gave up her pistol to her and surrendered. Kara came over to William. "Oh my God, I was so worried about you. How could you go off alone at night like that?"

"I had to. It's my job," William said to her.

"You're so brave," Kara said to him.

Karina snapped off his handcuffs. "It's not her fault. She's being controlled by someone, perhaps, even Lex Luthor," William said referring to Eve.

"We'll find out the truth soon enough," Karina told him.

"Let's get you out of here," Kara said to William taking him away. Once they were gone, Karina and Eve gave each other fist bumps.

"I have their ship. Now, we need only wait for the launch," Brainiac 5 as Eve said to Karina.

"Most excellent," Karina smiled.

* * *

In the field, Nia created a forcefield around the fire tornado keeping it at bay and then dissipated it. "Alina is not with them. She's being controlled. I'll try to free her with her my mind," J'onn said.

"Give the man some cover," Jeremiah said to the others.

James fired his rocket engines and swung down on Rama stunning him briefly with his hammer. Rama summoned a boulder from the ground and forced James back. Rocks attach themselves to Rama's arms as he punched at James' suit. Nia was thrown to the ground as the water in her body was being controlled. Alina walked up to her but hesitated to give her the final blow. Nia then blasted Alina into a shower of water. The water came together and slowly formed a person again.

Manitou created a wind sphere in his hand and hit Jeremiah to the chest. The wind sliced up his vest and threw Jeremiah against a tree. Jeremiah fired his rifle at Manitou but the bullets were suspended in the air before it could reach its target. Jeremiah then charged Manitou with his knife. Manitou entertained Jeremiah as he sliced right through him. Manitou then sucked all the air out of Jeremiah's lungs forcing him to his knees.

Mon and Tezumak fired on each other in a beam war roasting away the vegetation and turning the ground red-hot.

In a mental war, J'onn encountered Sela controlling Alina. "Free her or I'll kick your ass," J'onn threatened her.

"In a war between the mind and the heart, the heart always wins," Sela said confidently.

"Yeah, well, I got plenty of both," J'onn said to her.

The two fought in a fist-fight inside Alina's mind. "You have no powers in this realm, Green Martian," Sela said to him as they struggled against one another.

In the real world, Alina forced Jeremiah and Nia to their knees. Rama buried James in the ground to the point he couldn't move. Manitou created a spinning whirlwind over his head and fired it on Mon sending him to the ground. Jeremiah struggled against Alina's hold and punched right through Alina's head with his cyborg army.

"The fuck?" Jeremiah wondered.

Alina's head emerged from her shoulder as she took hold of Jeremiah. She then tortured him a bit by flowing the water inside his cheeks and sinuses. Jeremiah took out his pistol and fired into her gut without effect. Alina then extended her five fingers as she was about to rip his face off.

Karina then landed on the battlefield. "There she is," Rama grinned and then flung Kryptonite shards at her. The Kryptonite attached itself to Karina weakening her. She fell to the ground and was buried in it. Alina eyed Karina as she was crying out in pain.

J'onn and Sela continued to fight in Alina's mind. Suddenly, Sela shattered as Alina regained control. She immediately released Jeremiah and forced Tezumak and Manitou to implode. The two quickly came back as a flame and dust devil. "I don't know how long I can control myself," Alina said to the Supers.

"Where is the other one?" Mon asked.

"Catco building," Alina revealed.

Mon instantly transported to the Catco building and reappeared next to Sela. He quickly loaded an attack and blasted Sela off the building and into the bay.

* * *

Gemma and Lex heard the noise on the roof of the Catco building. "We're running out of time. We need to activate the kill switch now," she said. "I'll worry about killing off the other three-quarters of the world population another day."

"I completely agree," Lex said.

"I'll need to keep Andrea from using the lenses. I still need her to kill fools with," Gemma said getting up.

The two went to her office. "We're almost at two billion users," Andrea said pleased. "Our dreams are finally going to be a reality."

"Just make sure you're not wearing the lenses tonight," Gemma said to her.

"Wait, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Andrea objected.

"Leviathan still requires your services," Gemma said bluntly.

"Leviathan? How do you know them?" Andrea asked stunned.

"Because I am Leviathan. It was I that rescued you from the cave. It was I that have kept an eye on you ever since. But now, I need your help. There's great power in you. I know you feel it. The power of shadows. I need you to use that power to kill Lena Luthor," Gemma said.

"No, I won't," Andrea refused.

"And when you do, you will have power beyond your dreams. Your company will be untouchable. If you don't, your company will collapse, you will lose everything, and your father will be crushed," Gemma threatened. 

* * *

On the field, hundreds of Brainiac 5 drones arrived with plasma rifles. They immediately fired upon the three Leviathan members saturating the battlefield with fire. "This is bullshit," Rama raged as he was blasted apart over-and-over again by plasma fire.

"I have the ship. Withdraw from the battlefield," Brainiac 5 said to J'onn.

"What about the Obsidian World Unity Festival?" J'onn asked.

"I have it taken care of," Brainiac 5 said to him.

"Alright, I'm trusting you with billions of lives, Barney," J'onn said seriously.

"I know," Brainiac 5 said without emotion.

"Okay, everyone withdraw," J'onn ordered.

The Brainiac 5 drones gave the Supers cover as they exited the field.

* * *

At L Tower, Acrata emerged from the shadows with a knife. "Andrea, have you been activated?" Lena asked her.

Acrata hesitated upon hearing her name. "If I don't kill you, they'll kill my father."

"Going down this path won't keep him safe," Lena told her.

"What do you know?" Andrea asked pointing the knife at her.

"I've been down that road. I've done some fucked-up things to protect myself and the people I love but it has never kept me safe from pain. It has just prolonged my misery. It made me alone. Years ago, we made a promise to each other: I jump, you jump," Lena said to her.

Acrata teared up. "Andrea, my friends are going to bring down Leviathan once and for all. You just have to trust them," Lena said to her.

"Your friends?" Acrata asked skeptically.

"Yeah, my friends," Lena said tearfully.

Acrata then broke down, took off her mask, and dropped her knife. Lena embraced her. "I trust you," Andrea said to her.

"Thank you, Andrea," Lena said appreciatively.

* * *

Gemma finally entered the VR world to trigger the deaths of billions. Upon arriving in VR, she found herself in Metropolis. It was night and stormy. Looking on either side of her, she saw Brainiac 5 drones lined up on the sidewalks. She then saw Brainiac 5 drones looking down upon her from the skyscrapers. The entire city, the entire virtual realm was nothing but Brainiac 5 drones without a single actual human user. All the drones were in suit and tie while wearing sunglasses. Brainiac 5 had booted over 2 billion users out of the system, prevented their return, collected their information, and controlled their avatars with millions of drones.

Knowing Gemma herself would only enter the VR if she believed she had been successful, Brainiac 5, Lex, and Kara had done everything possible to make her Obsidian World Unity Festival a success to draw her into the digital world for the ultimate trap. In the virtual world, Brainiac 5 was the Superman.

A single Brainiac 5 drone casually walked up to her. "Like what I did with the place?" he asked her.

Gemma glared at him still not realizing what was happening. "It ends tonight," she spat.

"I know it does. I've seen it. That's why the rest of me is just going to watch the show," Brainiac 5 smirked.

"I am Gememnae. I am the goddess of technology. What are you?" Gemma said to him.

"I'm a Brainiac," Brainiac 5 said simply. "I must compliment you for keeping your ship secret from me for so long. But now, it is in my hands."

"These humans you protect are destroying this world. Can't you see that?" Gemma asked him.

"In the future, humans will seed life across the galaxy turning dead moons into complex ecosystems. The environmental damage on one planet is insignificant to human potential. And if I truly wanted to, I could completely scrap this existing ecosystem with a new one. So, as you can see, I have it all figured out," Brainiac 5 smirked at her.

"You know what? You may have stopped the Obsidian World Unity Festival, but I'll simply come back with a new program, a new company. Virtual reality is inevitable," she said to him.

"I agree but you're not," Brainiac 5 said as he advanced on her.

"I'm going to leave now," Gemma said, pissed-off her master plan had failed.

Gemma then realized she was trapped inside her own program. "This is my world. This is my time," Brainiac 5 said to her as drones surrounded Gemma to keep her still. Gemma shed her human appearance revealing herself to be an android with cable hair that whipped around. She attempted to fight off the Brainiac 5 drones with little success. Brainiac 5 then formed a knife-hand and then penetrated her chest.

"Game over," Brainiac 5 smiled as black liquid covered Gemma's body completely, and then she became another Brainiac 5 drone.

"You'll like being a dude," Brainiac 5 said to the new drone as he fixed his tie.

"I do," the drone confirmed.

At Obsidian North, Gemma's android body fell on her desk lifeless in front of Lex. "Nice," Lex smiled victoriously.

* * *

The three Leviathan members continued to fight off the Brainiac 5 drones in an epic fire-fight that involved earthquakes, tornadoes, firestorms, and plasma fire. Sela then materialized from the ground but was helpless in the fight against robot drones.

Alina went over to a sickly looking Karina. "I am so sorry I hurt you," Alina said in Russian.

"All is forgiven," Karina said in Russia as she gave her a hug.

Sela then fired her ring at Alina. "I can't resist," she struggled and then inflicted pain through Karina's body. The water in her bones, blood vessels, and muscles expanded and contracted violently.

"I won't let you go," Karina said as she stood her ground.

Alina gave her a blank look and then pushed Karina back. "Gemma has failed," Rama sensed.

Karina steadied herself and went Prime blinding the Leviathan with light. The Brainiac 5 drones retreated from the battlefield as Karina increased her power. With a scream, she overwhelmed the Leviathan in light. Rama uprooted Kryptonite from the ground and threw it at Karina.

Mon suddenly appeared and blasted the Kryptonite shards to dust before they could reach Karina. Mon fired on the four Leviathan members blasting them to the ground. "We must combine our powers," Rama shouted to the others.

"Is that really wise?" Tezumak asked fearfully.

"We have no choice," Manitou said seeing the Kryptonian and Insane Prince in front of them.

"He will take care of them," Sela said confidently.

"Then, let our powers combine," Rama said firing his ring into the air. Tezumak, Manitou, Sela, and finally Alina did as well. The beams came together in the air creating a flash of light. When the light faded, a humanoid appeared in a kneeling position with a red-hot crater underneath him.

His boots were red, his one-piece bodysuit was a teal blue, he wore a red belt, and a red vest over his chest and shoulders. His gloves were red as well. On his chest was a yellow crest with gridlines resembling a globe. His face was the same teal as his outfit, perfectly smooth, and hard like marble. His eyes were light blue and his hair was a spiky green. He slowly stood up and looked over the Leviathan.

The five Leviathan members took a knee before him. "Why have you summoned me?" the humanoid asked them.

"Captain, we are in great need of your help against the beings that have polluted this world," Rama said humbly.

Captain Planet looked up and sensed the polluting factories, chemical waste dumps, leaking oil tankers, gas-guzzling cars, trash in the oceans and landfills, and nuclear power-plants. "I will finish what you have failed to do," he assured them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW really made Brainiac 5 emotionally erratic, dumb, and incompetent to a fantastical degree that I really had to make his Adventures' counterpart the star of this season. I also wanted to put the male characters upfront because I felt Mon, James, Jeremiah, and J'onn have been disrespected in the writing. Alex isn't going to be a Na' vi vigilante in my version. I always saw her as a Black Widow character and I have too much respect for her character to make her look absolutely ridiculous.


	189. Leviathan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the world is fought between Mon and Captain Planet in Season 5's finale.

Captain Planet looked over the Leviathan group and then back to a dumbfounded Karina and Mon. "We summoned you to rid ourselves of these pests that have thwarted our mission to save this world's ecosystem. They have polluted the air, poisoned the waters, trashed the land, and brought fires to the trees," Rama said to him.

"Did you say...trees?" Captain Planet asked.

"Yes, captain," Rama confirmed.

Captain Planet nodded thoughtfully and then walked towards Karina and Mon. "You two are not human. Why do you defend them?" he asked them.

"My friend is under her spell. Give her back to me, and we have no quarrel," Karina said to him.

"I'm only here for a proper challenge. I don't give a fuck about these people or this planet," Mon said to him.

"A challenge you will have then," Captain Planet smiled. He then pointed to Alina releasing her from the spell Sela had put her under.

Alina gave a disorientated look and then eyed Captain Planet before her. She immediately reached out with her hand to kill him. Captain Planet's skin ruffled and flowed as if he were made of liquid metal. "I know what he intends to do. He must be stopped, Karina," Alina said to her.

Captain Planet gave her an amused look and then fired a red beam at her from his right hand. Alina suddenly transformed into a tree. "The fuck?" Mon wondered.

"What have you done to her?" Karina demanded.

"What I will do to every polluting being on this planet. For every tree cut down, a human will replace them," Captain Planet replied.

"You will change her back or you will die," Karina threatened angrily.

"See how she has no respect for the gods," Rama said to Captain Planet.

"And where is your respect, Rama Khan? When was the last time you summoned me onto this plane?" Captain Planet asked annoyed.

"You weren't needed," Rama excused.

"So, you just locked me away until I'm needed. Where's the friendship, the comradery, the loyalty? I wanted to enjoy the eons with you, but you see me as only a servant to do your bidding when it becomes too tough for you," Captain Planet accused.

"How dare you? We made you!" Rama raged.

"We were merely following Rama's orders," Tezumak excused.

Captain Planet gave him an unimpressed look and turned him into a tree as well. Manitou immediately struck back with a wind-push. Captain Planet's red boots stayed planted on the ground as he resisted the hurricane winds. He then turned Manitou into a tree as well.

"Enough!" Rama shouted at him.

Captain Planet punched him to the chest shattering him. He then summoned the real Rama out of the ground and turned him into a tree. The remaining Leviathan, Sela, stared at Captain Planet horrified. "I'll do anything you ask. I am your humble servant," she said to him.

"Thanks but no thanks," Captain Planet said as he punched through her chest, grabbed her heart, and ripped it out. He proceeded to transform the heart into broccolini and then ate it. Sela fell to the ground lifeless and then turned into a bush.

Captain Planet then focused on Karina and Mon. "Leave this planet, and I will spare your lives," he offered them. "As you can see, I have the power."

"Free Alina, stay out of Russia, and you have a deal," Karina agreed.

"But Russia is one of the most polluting offenders of all. I can feel the Earth, the air, and the water cry out in pain from Chernobyl. I can feel the inferno of your nuclear detonations and every rocket launch," Captain Planet said to her.

"Stand down. Final warning," Karina said to him.

Captain Planet merely smiled at her and then caused Alina's tree to shatter into small pieces of wood, branches, and leaves. "No!" Karina screamed as she went Prime. In a flash, she sped towards Captain Planet, cocked her left fist back, and then punched him right through his midsection. The impact of the punch shattered the Leviathan trees nearby.

Karina looked up at Captain Planet with her fist all the way through his midsection. His gut flowed like water around her fist. "Bitch, be a tree," he said as clutched her arm and then blasted her to the body.

Captain Planet withdrew from Karina, his gut immediately back to normal. Karina suddenly became a tree and started growing at an exponential rate. Mon backed up as the base of the tree dominated the entire field and then became as large as a city. The tree kept growing until it reached the upper atmosphere and then started branching out. Once it stopped growing, it dominated the area dwarfing Metropolis. The tree could easily be seen from space reaching into the stratosphere.

"Damn," Mon said upon seeing it.

Kara and Alex looked over the battlefield from a hill in complete bewilderment. "We have to do something. We can change her back. That's our sister," Alex said to Kara.

"Our sister?" Kara wondered.

Alex nodded. Kara gave her a surprised look not expecting Alex to feel that way about her clone. Still, she felt conflicted about fighting this kind of opponent, for herself and the baby. "Mon can handle him," Kara said confidently.

Captain Planet ignored Mon and flew up into the air. Looking upon Metropolis, he fired a continuous red beam at the city making every man, woman, and child a tree. In short order, the entire city was filled with trees. The other Supers in the city were instantly turned into trees.

Alex covered her mouth in grief as she saw what had just happened. "We'll fix this, maybe, hopefully," Kara winced.

Captain Planet then put his hands up into the air and fired. The beam went into space and then spread out all over the world raining down on every human on the planet until the population had been considerably reduced. The cities of the world became quiet, the factories and powerplants shut down, and mining operations halted. Captain Planet listened for human activity and was met with blissful silence.

"Are you quite done picking on weak pathetic humans? I suppose a guy like you needs every victory he can get," Mon mocked.

Captain Planet then turned his attention to Mon. "I have defeated your Supergirl. No one can defeat me and in time you will also become a tree."

Mon went Super Insane in a flash of light. Captain Planet fired on him but the red beam bounced off his aura. "A protective barrier?" he wondered.

Mon fired continuous energy attacks at Captain Planet forcing him to withdraw towards the bay away from the forest. Captain Planet avoided Mon's fire and then landed on a rock on the ocean. Mon fired on him as soon as he landed. Captain Planet put two hands up and blocked his fire.

"Is that all?" Captain Planet mocked.

Several shots hit Captain Planet all at once forcing him off the rock. "Not bad," Captain Planet smiled as his feet floated on the water.

Mon skipped across the water towards him closing the distance gap between them. Captain Planet blasted apart the nearby islands and threw them at Mon to block his path. Mon was slammed under the water as boulders came on top of him. The rock formation suddenly exploded as Mon reached Super Insane 2.

Captain Planet tuned the calm ocean into large waves that flowed around him. Mon went through the water and went for a physical attack on him. The two punched at each other until Captain Planet pushed Mon back with the air. Mon quickly punched Captain Planet to the face causing him to tumble across the ground onshore and slam into a rock formation.

Mon powered up an attack in his hands as Captain Planet emerged from the rock. He was about to fire when a rock formation slammed on top of him from the air. Mon blasted the rock formation apart and kept up the offensive. Mon used his instant transmission to hit Captain Planet several times from different angles.

"How can he be this fast?" Captain Planet wondered as he was forced to retreat.

Captain Planet landed and got his bearings in the mountains with exposed rock all around him. Mon aggressively went straight for him. Captain Planet cast rocks onto Mon's frame until he resembled a ball and forced him to crash down to the ground. Mon fired a beam through the rock sphere freeing himself. The beam went straight for Captain Planet. Putting up his hands, Captain Planet blocked the beam.

The two struggled against each other until Mon looked up and realized Captain Planet had been stalling him the entire time. Above him was a city-sized sphere made of rock. Throughout the fight, Captain Planet had been summoning rock to make the sphere bigger.

"You see it, now? Once I slam it into the Earth, it will wipe away the entire surface. It will be as if humanity never existed," Captain Planet said to him.

"Doesn't sound very environmentally friendly," Mon said dryly.

"Fuck the environment. All I want is for humanity to die," Captain Planet said to him.

"Well, okay then," Mon allowed. "You got this?" he asked Kara.

"Yeah, sure," Kara said observing the fight.

Mon smirked and then took hold of Captain Planet. The two instantly appeared inside a tanker. Mon powered up exploding the tanker in a huge fireball. Captain Planet flew out of the tanker covered in oil and fell to a knee stunned. Mon then transported them both to a chemical factory and blasted all of the vats. Captain Planet was sprayed with chemicals from all sides as Mon disappeared. Mon then reappeared outside the factory and fired on it creating a powerful explosion that released harmful chemicals into the air.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me," Captain Planet said painfully as he walked out of the ruin.

Mon instantly appeared next to Captain Planet and then transported them both to a landfill. The two slugged it out with punches and kicks tossing trash everywhere with each blow. Captain Planet gritted his teeth as the combined pollution was getting to him. A red beam hit Mon's left arm slowing turning it into wood. Mon instantly fired upon his own arm blasting it off.

"The moment your defenses drop, you're finished. Soon, you'll be a tree, like everyone else," Captain Planet said to him.

* * *

Kara shed her civilian outfit and went for the floating rock sphere in the sky as Supergirl. With her strength, she forced the rock sphere into space and then fired heat vision on it vaporizing it. Looking down on the Earth, she noticed it was less bright on the night sky as human activity faded. A small part of her wondered if defeating Captain Planet was even worth it. She could start a new civilization with Alex in the 21st century. But then she thought of the Danvers, her friends, her co-workers, and even her enemies she loved to punch on.

"The world is a beautiful place...and it's worth fighting for," she said to herself as she looked upon the entire planet.

Mon grabbed Captain Planet by the throat and instantly transported them both inside the Chernobyl reactor in Ukraine. The two fought inside the ruined structure while being exposed to high radiation. Mon felt his skin burn from the radiation but continued to fight. Captain Planet also began to suffer and weaken. He could no longer turn Mon into a tree even if he could get past his aura. The two crashed through the walls in an epic slugfest.

"We'll both die in here," Captain Planet said to him.

"You afraid to die?" Mon asked insanely.

Mon took hold of Captain Planet and slammed him against some of the machinery multiple times. Captain Planet morphed his backside into his frontside as if he were water. Mon punched him to the face exploding it. Captain Planet quickly reformed his head while creating a wind sphere in his hand. He then shoved that sphere into Mon's gut ripping apart his armor and tearing apart his flesh on a cellular level. Captain Planet then roasted Mon with fire.

"Feel the burn," Captain Planet said to him.

Mon blasted a hole through his right eye distracting him. He then dragged Captain Planet to highly radioactive corium lava. The two struggled until Captain Planet began to liquify. "The planet...is yours," Captain Planet said to him as he finally dissolved.

"No shit," Mon said to him.

Mon then fell to the floor exhausted and mortally wounded still being exposed to the radiation. He fell out of Super Insane and failed to instant transmission himself away. "Well...shit," he muttered.

* * *

With Captain Planet's death, all the trees returned back to human beings. The massive tree that reached towards space became Karina once again. The pieces of shattered wood on the ground became the body pieces of the Leviathan members. The shattered remains of Alina became liquid water and then pooled together.

Alina walked over to Karina. "Apparently, we have security lapses at PATRIOT. We better get to work to see that it doesn't happen again."

"Of course," Karina said following her out of the forest.

Alex immediately went into the city and hugged Kelly as the Supers all came together in the tower. "That was so weird," Kelly said of the experience.

"I don't know what I would do if you never came back," Alex said tearfully giving Kelly a hug.

"Where's Supergirl and Mon-El?" Hank asked.

* * *

On the Leviathan ship, Brainiac 5 looked for Mon and found a sudden radiation spike at Chernobyl. "He's there," he said to Kara.

"Take us there," Kara ordered.

"I'm getting a transmission," Brainiac 5 said and then activated the hologram. The two saw Mon sitting on the floor looking burned and sickly.

"He's suffering from acute radiation sickness. I doubt he can use his instant transmission in that condition," Brainiac 5 said.

"Go to him now," Kara said urgently.

"Kara, he's dead, already," Brainiac 5 said somberly.

Kara gave him a look of disbelief and then focused on Mon's hologram. "Mon!" she shouted at him.

Mon suddenly became alert, stood up, and faced her. "Planet...out of danger?" he asked weakly.

"Yes," Kara answered.

"Don't grieve, Kara. It's the Insane way...for a man to protect and sacrifice for his family, to slay the enemy," Mon said to her. "What did you think of my solution?" he asked showing the liquid remains of Captain Planet.

"Not bad," Kara said softly.

Mon then fell to a knee as he weakened. "I am and always shall be your prince. Live long and gloriously, Kara. Don't reset the timeline, don't risk the multiverse for me. I will not deny...your victory over the Anti-Monitor," he said as he was about to pass out.

"Mon! I'm with child, your child! I never told you...because I was scared I would fail. I was scared my body wouldn't take and what you would think of me if it did. I was scared to tell you...because it was a girl and I know you would have wanted a boy," Kara said tearfully.

Mon gave her a blank look, his eyes already blinded. "Dig deep and come back to me, Mon. Your unborn daughter needs you. I need you!" Kara shouted at him.

"These last several years...I have witnessed great strength in the female members of my family. My mother had it, you have it, and Mara has it. Our daughter will have that same strength," Mon said to her.

Kara looked upon him with amazement not expecting this reaction from him. "Mon...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me," Kara sobbed in front of the hologram emitter.

"Apology...accepted, Kara," Mon said and then took a green bean from his belt.

Kara simply stared as he ate the bean restoring his health to normal. He then instantly transported away. The transmission then abruptly ended. Kara stared off into space as she struggled to focus her emotions. She wiped away her tears and looked at Brainiac 5.

"Well played, assholes," she glared at him.

Brainiac 5 smiled at her. "It would behoove you next time to share critical information with all Vindicator members including your husband."

"You bastard!" Kara spat.

"Calm yourself down, Kara. We still have work to do," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Kara did just that and realized she had been played the same way she had played so many others before. "How does it feel?" Brainiac 5 asked her.

"It feels...good. It feels like someone cared enough to fuck with me. I feel loved," Kara smiled.

* * *

At Catco, the newsroom was busy with a flurry of activity except for Kara eating crullers and mocking people on Facebook over their reactions to being turned into a tree. "Hi," William said walking over to her desk.

"Hey, William," Kara said pleasantly.

"I've decided to go back to England and work at the Guardian. I think my work here is done," he said to her.

"That's a shame. I'll miss you," Kara lied.

"Honestly, I'm really confused by everything that has happened these last several months," William said.

"You and me both," Kara agreed.

"Well, I have a lot of time to think about it," William said about to leave.

"William...I'll read your Guardian articles from time-to-time," Kara said sincerely.

"You will?" William asked astonished.

"I mean, when I want a good laugh," Kara smirked.

William shook his head amused. "Take care," he said to her as he walked off.

Once he was gone, Kara strolled into the Catco editorial office and saw photographs of previous editors: Cat Grant, James Olsen, and Andrea Rojas. Looking at Cat's photo, she whispered, "I finally made it."

She then sat down in the editor's chair and reflected on the last five years.

* * *

At L Tower, Lena, James, Brainiac 5, and Eve came together. "I release you from my service," Brainiac 5 said to Eve deactivating the chip in her head.

"Thank God," she said and ran out of the building.

"Unusually charitable of you," Lena remarked.

"Isn't it?" Brainiac 5 replied.

"Do you even feel anything? Like do you give a shit if I apologize to you?" Lena asked him.

"No," Brainiac 5 said flatly.

"And I don't suppose you will ever apologize for invading my privacy, spying on all my work, and manipulating me for several months," Lena assumed.

"You would be correct," Brainiac 5 confirmed. "However, I will help you with an experiment much grander in scale than Stryker's island. Together, we will perfect the use of Q-waves."

"What target did you have in mind?" Lena asked.

"A small group, no more than a hundred: the US Senate," Brainiac 5 replied.

"I hope you don't mean to include me in this?" James said as he fixed his tie.

"Of course not," Brainiac 5 assured him.

"You know what? Fuck it. Let's do it," Lena smiled."You ready, yet? You don't want to be late for the debate."

"I'm ready now," James said confidently and gave Lena a kiss.

* * *

**Mars**

J'onn, Malefic, and M'yrnn came together in ceremonial Martian robes. "Today is a blessing as our family expands," M'yrnn said happily. "J'onn, I know that the loss of your wife and daughters continues to haunt you to this day. Malefic, I know you never had a companion at all."

There was a long awkward pause. "Get to the point, old man," J'onn demanded.

"Today, the Green Martain race is reborn. This will be a day, long remembered," M'yrnn said.

As they were talking, they couldn't help but notice grunting and crying out in pain. The three of them eyed M'gann struggling to push out some large eggs. "Could you guys be quiet? I need to concentrate," M'gann complained.

"My sons, you must guard these eggs until they hatch," M'yrnn said seriously.

"How long does it take for them to hatch?" Malefic asked ignorantly.

"Almost a Martian year," M'yrnn said.

"Well...shit," J'onn muttered.

* * *

**Moscow**

Lex and Karina walked towards Red Square enjoying the spring weather. "Lex, you were great. You found the Leviathan ship and helped Brainy trap Gemma at great risk to your own life," Karina said impressed.

"Well, you've done some great heroics yourself going into battle knowing the enemy had Kytptonite," Lex complimented.

"Even so, I failed to defeat Captain Planet," Karina said glumly.

"This has been your first year as Supergirl and besides, we're a team. When you became a tree, you reached into the stratosphere. You have a power and potential beyond imagination," Lex said.

The two arrived at St. Basil's cathedral. "And it's for that reason, I have a very important question to ask you," Lex said to her.

"Like what?" Karina asked confused.

Lex got on a knee, took out a ring, and offered it to her. "Karina Elizabeth Zhukov, will you marry me?"

Karina gave him a stupified look. "Da," she answered accepting the ring.

Immediately, PATRIOT agents pretending to be tourists clapped for them. Lex got back to his feet and passionately kissed her. "I have never been happier," Karina said to him.

"I promise to try to make each and every day full of adventure," Lex said to her.

"Do you mind if I take a picture for you?" Vladimir Putin asked holding a camera.

"Thank you, Sir," Karina said appreciatively.

"It's the least I can do for Russia's hero," Putin said and then took a picture of the two of them staring lovingly into each others' eyes.

* * *

**Mexico City**

Disgraced CEO, Andrea Rojas went back home taking a private plane. Upon landing, she saw death personified chatting with her father. "Father, Barney," Andrea said tensely.

"Andrea, my daughter, I want you to know that you need not worry about what's happening to your company. For me, family is the most important thing. I want to see you safe and loved," her father said to her.

"Of course, father," Andrea nodded. "And why are you here?" she asked Brainiac 5.

"I come bearing a gift," Brainiac 5 said and then motioned for Russell Rodgers to come out of the car. "Hello, Andrea," he said awkwardly.

"I assure you his rehabilitation was a complete success, and he now has a new identity," Brainiac 5 said handing Andrea a folder with a passport, ID cards, and papers.

"Thank you," Andrea said tearfully.

"When you get deep with the sharks again, call us first," Brainiac 5 said to her.

* * *

Nia woke up from a weird dream and found herself not in her apartment but rather a luxurious room with no windows. "Where the fuck am I?" she wondered.

Brainiac 5 then entered the room. "You're awake. Good."

"You can't just kidnap me, Barney," Nia said pissed-off.

"Evidently, I can. Come with me," Brainiac 5 said.

The two went down a metal corridor. "Where the fuck am I?" Nia asked him.

"You'll see," Brainiac 5 said and then the two entered a circular room. Nia then realized planet Earth was out the windows; she was in space. "We call it the Watch Tower," Brainiac 5 said to her. "Congratulations, you're the first of your kind in space."

"You mean a transwoman," Nia realized.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"It looks so amazing, Barney, but I still think of you as an asshole," Nia said scornfully.

"Search your feelings. You did dream about me, did you not?" Brainiac 5 asked knowing the answer.

"I did," Nia admitted.

"On this station, I can replace your implants with biological glands that are fully functional. I can also give you a fully functional female reproductive system. All that I require is a sperm sample," he said to her.

"You could always just take it from me," Nia said.

"I could," Brainiac 5 confirmed.

"I don't know if I am ready, Barney. It's a huge step," Nia said.

"You've already done a few dozen Obsidian simulations having sex as a biological female. You are ready," Brainiac 5 assured her.

Nia gave him a flustered look. "Why not make this technology available to everyone like me?" she asked.

"Perhaps, I will if you're at my side," Brainiac 5 enticed.

* * *

**Metropolis**

The debate between James and his opponent for the US Senate race had no audience. There were a limited number of campaign staff members and reporters allowed in the auditorium. On James' side were Lena, Kara, Alex, and Kelly. The debate would be held live on major news networks.

James' opponent was a veteran Democratic politician having been a former US Senator, Secretary of State, Presidential candidate two times, and just so happened to be a former US President's wife. During the debate, it appeared James was edging out his opponent.

"Let's talk about what everyone really cares about. I challenge James Olsen to a woke off," she said.

"Holy shit," Kara said stunned.

"This is bad," Lena realized.

"What does that even mean?" Alex asked.

"Bring it on," James said confidently.

"I'm married to the first so-called Black president," she said.

"I'm actually Black," James smirked.

"But you're dating white billionaire, Lena Luthor, who has a company history of discrimination against minorities. You couldn't have found a low-income Black woman to settle down with?" she asked putting him on blast.

Kara winced as James was getting a ton of angry faces on Facebook live. "I grew up with a single mother after my father died in the Iraq War that you voted for," James fought back.

"My grandfather was an immigrant from England, a coal miner. My father fought in World War II in the US Navy and was a humble textile manufacturer," she quickly recovered.

"Yeah, well, my sister is gay," James brought up.

"I've had numerous Lesbian affairs," she countered.

"Did James...just 'out' me on national television?" Kelly asked horrified.

"My intern at Catco is a transwoman," James continued.

"Every male intern I have is a homosexual," she shot back.

Brainiac 5 approached Lena with a phone in his hand. "Say the word and I can have the entire state believing James is a really really nice guy."

"But that's cheating," Lena whispered.

"It is," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"The things we could do together in DC, the changes we could make, the money we could earn," Lena said conflicted.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 said.

"You push the button," Lena deflected.

"It has to be you. The conflict between us this year was not that your intentions with Myriad were morally and legally dubious. It was that you weren't a team player," Brainiac 5 said to her.

"Alright," Lena said and then pushed the button.

After the debate was over, James was sweating. "She kicked my ass," he admitted.

"You held your own. It's all about expectations," Lena assured him.

"Think I'll win?" he asked.

"I guarantee it," Lena smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex met up at a coffee shop. "With Leviathan defeated, I'm guessing you might want to go back to the 31st century," Alex figured.

"Not without you," Kara said bluntly.

"What will you do with your time?" Alex asked.

"Gotham is still a mess, I'm running Catco now, and I have to keep Mon from wanting to conquer all of Korea," Kara listed off. "How about you?"

"I'm going back to school to finish my masters in biology and you're going to foot the bill," Alex said confidently.

"Yeah! I'm liking the confidence," Kara agreed.

"Did you tell him, finally?" Alex asked referring to the baby.

"I did the responsible thing and told him without needing to be tricked or coerced," Kara lied.

"Good for you. How did he handle it?" Alex asked.

"Remarkably well," Kara said surprised.

"Perhaps, his patriarchial beliefs are finally breaking," Alex smiled.

"I hope not," Kara smirked.

"I kind of want to see what happens to you before I have a baby of my own," Alex admitted.

"Take your time, no need to rush it," Kara shrugged.

"Got a name?" Alex asked.

"It's a running gag at this point that it has be a combination of our names," Kara rolled her eyes.

"Monkara, Karamon, Karamel," Alex said brightly and then wrote the letters of the two names on a napkin.

"How about Kameron?" a male voice said to them. Kara and Alex looked up to see Jeremiah. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Kara deferred to Alex. "No, of course, sit down," Alex allowed.

Jeremiah sat down and the three chatted on their plans for the future.

* * *

At the Watch Tower, Mon and Kara instantly appeared on the bridge. The cloaked space station orbited the Earth with the Vindicator cruiser and Leviathan ship docked with it. Brainiac 5 walked over to them as they appeared. "What brilliant idea do you have for me now?" Kara asked him.

"A new suit, with pants, that will have the durability you require," Brainiac 5 said and then led them to a capsule with the suit.

"Why do I care?" Mon asked.

Kara gave him a dirty look. "With Kara's pregnancy, it became obvious an adjustment was required," Brainiac 5 explained.

Kara and Mon looked over the new uniform, its familiar S-crest, red cape, and red boots. "Barney, this suit is for a man," she said obviously.

"It's not for you," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara eyed Mon and then back at the suit. As she considered the proposition, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

**End of Season 5**

* * *

**To be continued in Season 5.5: Adventures of Mon and Kara (Jan 2021)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was inspired by Funny or Die's skit on Captain Planet, Naruto, and Star Trek II. Due to the additions or changes to the CW script, it may be the case that Season 6 is heavily modified. Not too worried though as my intention was to give Season 5 closure it could not get from CW due to the Coronavirus.


	190. Fade Out (Arrow 8x09, 8x10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2040 on Earth-X, Overgirl's adopted children Mia and Willian get themselves into trouble requiring the return of the Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actions, imagery, opinions, etc expressed in this chapter are not necessarily shared by the author. Duh.

Earth-X 2040 Star City

Late at night, a helmeted blond woman sped through traffic on her motorcycle towards a night club. She expertly weaved through a number of driver-less cars as she dominated the road. She drove up to the club entrance and parked her bike in a non-parking space. The V Club had a reputation for interracial mingling and being quite liberal in its musical tastes, a small indication that the Reich was softening a bit after its victory over the Empire of Japan.

The woman took off her helmet revealing herself as Kara Zor-El. Her appearance was tired and old having a very similar look to Eliza Danvers in the 2010s. She walked over to the nightclub's security guard at the entrance; there was a fairly long line to get in. "Ma'am?" the security guard asked not recognizing her.

"I'm Overgirl. That means I own you, this nightclub, and this planet," she told him off.

"Please forgive me," the security guard babbled.

"Is Mia Konig in there?" Kara asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

Kara went inside and immediately used her X-ray vision to scan for Mia. She hid her disgust as she saw various races dancing, talking, and having drinks together. She quickly found Mia dancing in the center of the dancefloor. "Mia, come with me if you want to live," Kara scolded.

"My night's just getting started," she said defiantly and moved inside the crowd.

Two thugs attempted to kidnap Mia for ransom against the Reich. "Hey, get off of me!" Mia protested.

Kara clapped her hands sending all the humans to the floor stunned. She then walked over to the two thugs and Mia on the floor. She fired heat vision on the two thugs vaporizing them on the spot. She then grabbed Mia by the wrist and brought her back up to her feet. "We're leaving...now."

Quickly thereafter, police officers entered the club and began the process of putting everyone on busses to be interrogated with special attention to minorities. Mia was then taken home under guard.

The next morning, Mia awoke in her pink nightgown. In her bed was John Diggle Jr. who had managed to sneak in despite the mansion's security system. Mia went over to her desk and started watching the news on her hologram computer. "Star City has been rated the safest city in the country. In other news, the Overgirl museum has received a generous grant from Berlin."

"How you doing?" John asked from behind her. He was in a white gym t-shirt and black pants.

"Holy shit, you scared me," Mia said surprised.

"I'm just the guy that shares your bed on most nights," John teased.

"How could I forget?" Mia asked. "Your snoring keeps me up."

"I don't snore," John denied.

"Look, I know you don't like being told you're anything less than perfect but you do," she said as she kissed him.

"I got to get ready for the party," Mia told him.

"Why? Is there something special happening tonight?" John teased.

"Very funny," Mia rolled her eyes.

"I got you a gift before you graduate," John said as he casually gave her a small box.

Mia opened the box and saw a giant diamond engagement ring. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked stunned.

John got on a knee before her. "Mia Konig, I love you more than anything in the whole world. Will you marry me?" he proposed to her. "Please say yes," he said softly after a long pause.

"Yes, of course. I love you," she said and then gave him a kiss.

That night, Mia stepped out of her limo wearing a red dress and a white coat with a red ruby necklace. Immediately, the paparazzi started taking photographs of her and John Diggle Jr. "Miss Konig, what are you going to do now that you've graduated?" one photographer asked.

"Not sure, yet," Mia said dismissively.

"What do you think your dad thinks about your life choices?" another reporter asked boldly.

"My father served this planet so we could enjoy it," she said finally and was then escorted by John to the party.

The party was in a two-story building with people mainly talking and having drinks. Nothing too rebellious like loud music or dancing. Mia met up with some of her girlfriends on the second floor away from John. "It's his family ring. He's so thoughtful like that," Mia gushed.

"What an amazing thing this is," William said as he gave Mia a hug. "Did you clear this with mom?" he asked afraid for her.

Mia gave him a dismissive look. "There's a position for you at Star-tech," William offered.

"I don't think that's my passion," Mia rejected.

"What is your passion other than pissing mom off in all sorts of creative ways?" William asked. "You can't be a socialite forever."

"I think I can," Mia argued.

"You're way too smart for that," William scolded her.

"Can I just enjoy tonight?" Mia asked him.

"Fine. I'm going to get a drink," William said taking off.

Soon thereafter, Mia gave a speech to all those attending on the first-floor stage. "I want to thank you all for being here tonight. You are my light. I want to particularly thank JJ for always having my back. And William, I can't imagine life without you. Thank you for tolerating your little sister even when I don't deserve it. To the class of 2040," Mia toasted.

Kara's falcon eyes noticed Mia's engagement ring as she stood next to the bar staying inconspicuous. "Vodka martini, please," she ordered.

"Shaken or stirred?" the bartender asked.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Kara asked with an icy stare.

After getting her drink, Kara walked over to Mia. "We need to talk."

"You can't just come here and crash my party," Mia said to her.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Kara corrected her and then snapped her fingers. Mia then fell to the floor knocked out. Kara then revealed herself to the rest of the attendees.

"Oh, shit," William said anxiously as he downed his drink.

"Everyone, everybody, I want to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate my daughter's graduation by drinking all my booze. The thing about being a Konig is that you're never short a few freeloaders so here's to you people, thank you," Kara told them all.

"Mom, really?" William tried to interject.

Kara waved him off. "To all you phonies, all you two-faced friends, suck-ups, who smile through your teeth at me. Please, leave now. Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. The party is over. Get the fuck out," Kara ordered them all.

Kara eyed John as if contemplating killing him then and there. He backed out of the room before she could make up her mind. William came to Kara's side. "Real smooth," he said dryly.

"William, you are your father's son and heir. You have a great future ahead of you within the hierarchy, maybe even the top. You've done well to keep yourself in check. That discipline will be rewarded. But don't ever take sides against me while I live," Kara warned.

"God's truth, I didn't know," William said honestly.

"But you knew they were dating and having shared evenings together at the mansion," Kara accused.

"Yes," William admitted.

"Don't enable her," Kara scolded.

Mia awoke in an empty bar alone with Kara. "What the hell happened?" she wondered.

"The party is over. Now, you're going to tell me everything," Kara ordered.

"I'm with John Diggle Jr.," she admitted.

"The son of a Green Lantern and the Harbinger. That would be impressive if this were Earth-1 but it's not. The Reich had his parents terminated for being part of the resistance years ago," Kara said.

"JJ has moved past that. He's his own man running a successful company in Star City," Mia said defensively.

"You're the daughter of the Fuhrer. You're my daughter. You can do better for yourself," Kara said.

"He loves and cares for me. I don't want any of your Reich suiters," Mia said stubbornly.

"He's half black...and your children will be a quarter black. Just one drop of black blood and your family line is tainted forever. That is why interracial marriage is illegal and that is why this relationship will fail," Kara said obviously.

"You can get them to change the laws. You have the power," Mia said to her.

"And why would I do that?" Kara asked.

"So, I can be happy," Mia said hurt.

"I was never a good debater. I always had to resort to force when I raised you and your brother. So, I'll tell you this once and only once: You will end this relationship or the two of you will be blacklisted from employment and all of your assets seized. And that's just the start," Kara threatened. "Do we understand each other?"

"Perfectly," Mia replied tearfully.

The next day, Mia waltzed into John's office as he was on his computer. "What's up?" he asked seeing her face.

"We can't be together," Mia said handing him the ring. "If we get married, my mother will blacklist us, take everything we have, and probably kill you eventually."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" John asked her.

"You're calling me crazy, wow," Mia said miffed.

"Because you're being crazy. Your mother is obviously bluffing," John said.

"I can't take that chance," Mia said.

"Take a look at this," John said showing her images of an island resort on his computer. "Our honeymoon plans. You said you always wanted to visit Fiji. I was hoping I could surprise you," he pointed out.

Mia started to shed tears. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I'm doing this because I love you," she said and then left the room leaving the ring on his desk.

That night at the mansion, Kara rested in her chair next to a warm fireplace when John entered the room in a suit. "You've got some balls coming to me in my own home. I'll give you that," Kara said genuinely impressed.

"I feel you're jumping to conclusions. I'm not a cheater or a criminal. I pay my taxes, I follow the laws, I donate to charity, and have always supported Berlin," John said to her.

"I know," Kara said dismissively.

"So, what is the problem?" John asked her.

"Your parents were resistance fighters. I wasn't there for their execution but I might as well have been," Kara said.

"The sins of the father don't fall on the son. There are plenty of people out there that have had family members that were part of the resistance," John pointed out.

"You want me to say it, John?" Kara asked standing up to him. "Let me be clear, these Germans are monkeys compared to a Kryptonian. They're weak, immature, and stupid. But if I had to compare your people with a beast, it would be that of the ass. Of course, our propaganda has said as much but we differ on our conclusions. You see, I don't consider the comparison as an insult. An ass is obedient, hard-working, and useful...like you in your office. You were bred...to serve us."

"I'm half-white. Doesn't that count for something?" John asked.

"It's the only reason why I'm not killing you where you stand," Kara said honestly. "Your mother made a mistake. A mistake that tainted her bloodline and later cost her life. I won't let my daughter make the same mistake. Oliver would never have approved, and I won't dishonor his memory by letting this happen."

"For the longest time, I believed the Overgirl was the highest power on the planet and that she could do whatever she wanted. But I see now that you're trapped just like all of us. No matter how much power you have, you won't break the system of control. You're not in charge of the Reich. The Reich is in control of you," John accused.

Kara simply stared at him. "Was all this racism and bigotry on Krypton? Or were you molded by it when you came to this planet?" John asked.

"Your mother once thought as you do," Kara said looking away from him. "You don't know the power of white supremacy, the order, and structure it provides. I must keep it intact," she said as she faced him.

"You can't do this to your daughter. Give up your hate," John challenged her.

"It's too late for me, John," Kara stared him down.

"Then, you're the one that is a slave to the Reich," John said and then left the room.

A visibly shaken Kara went back to her chair and stared at the fire lost in thought.

An hour later, Kara walked into Mia's room and saw her tearfully stare at a picture of her late father, Oliver Konig. "I did as you asked. I broke up with JJ...like you care," Mia told her.

"I do care," Kara corrected. "You're strong enough to get through this. You're strong enough to get through anything. I've seen you do it."

"But I can get knocked out with a snap of your fingers," Mia said bitterly.

"Mia, for the longest time, I took the easy path. I became Overgirl, I destroyed things, killed people, it wasn't a good look," Kara admitted.

"I won't be like you," Mia assured her.

"What will you be like? Can you honestly tell me that this celebrity lifestyle makes you happy?" Kara asked.

"You know, when I see these pictures of my dad and what he's done for this world, I ask myself how I can possibly live up to that," Mia said tearfully. "So, I chose to do nothing. He'd be so disappointed in me."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it, Mia. You're kind of a fuck up," Kara said bluntly.

"You told me once, the four chief virtues: Wisdom, Justice, Fortitude, and Temperance. As you spoke to me, I knew I had none of them. It was as if you didn't want me as your daughter," Mia said emotionally.

"You go too far, Mia," Kara tried to console her.

"I searched for ways to please you, to make you proud. One kind word, one full hug while you pressed me to your chest and held me tight, would've been like the sun on my heart for a thousand years. What is in me that you hate so much?" Mia asked her.

"Mia...," Kara sighed.

"All I have ever wanted was to make you proud," Mia said bitterly.

"Your faults as a daughter are my failures as a mother," Kara said embracing her in a good cry between them.

Later that night, Mia went to JJ's place of work to tell him not to come by the house again for both their sakes. As soon as she entered the lobby, a man wearing a Deathstroke mask and several goons took hold of her. Mia immediately tapped her watch.

"You guys are so fucked," Mia told them.

"The Overgirl? We're counting on it," Deathstroke told her.

Within seconds, Overgirl sped into the building blasting apart the doors. Deathstroke and his men aimed their rifles at her as they held Nia captive with a pistol to her head. "Looks like the party just started," Deathstroke said.

"Trevor," Kara identified with her X-ray vision.

"You know my name? I'm flattered," he said taking the mask off.

"Don't be," Kara said as she considered all the ways she would torture this man to death.

A Kryptonite net suddenly dropped from the ceiling ontop of Kara demobilizing her. "Mother!" Mia shrieked. "Let her go. I'll do whatever you want."

"You're just a pawn with a fancy last name. That's the only reason why you're important," Trevor mocked her.

Kara struggled in the net as Trevor's goons prepared to shoot her up. The fire alarm suddenly went off and fire extinguisher smoke poured from the ceiling obstructing the gang's view. Trevor took Nia behind cover with the pistol to her head. During the confusion, John lifted the net off of Kara so she could be free of it. Kara took steps away from the net still affected by it.

Kara gave John an incredulous look. "Get cover," she told him.

"Drop her!" Trevor said to his men.

As the smoke cleared, they all fired automatic rifles at her. The bullets tore at Kara's uniform and bounced off her face creating bloody wounds. Kara bore through the pain as she moved away from the Kryptonite net to restore her powers. Trevor's goons still fired on her tearing into Kara's upper torso and the right side of her face revealing bone underneath. John did his part to fire on Trevor's goons with his pistol.

Kara finally restored her powers with the bullets merely bouncing off her now. Her wounds quickly healed. Within seconds, Kara swat down and broke each of Trevor's goons. Kara flew up to the second floor and beat down Trevor's men with killing blows. She made it to the rooftop where Trevor still held Mia hostage. He broke off a gas line near him.

"Don't come any closer," Trevor threatened with a lighter in his hand.

Kara stopped her approach. "You give Mia to me, you get to live."

"You killed my parents during the war. I would have settled for your death, Overgirl. But maybe having your daughter burn before your very eyes is punishment enough," Trevor said to her.

A bullet suddenly went through Trevor's head. Kara looked back to see John with his pistol. Trevor and his lighter fell to the ground. Kara quickly grabbed Mia, went back to John, and flew them both off the building as the gas exploded on the rooftop. Kara landed on the pavement with John and Mia. Painfully, Kara stood up and eyed the two of them.

"You could have let them kill me," Kara said to John.

"I couldn't let that happen. I'm loyal to a fault," John said to her.

"To me?" Kara questioned.

"To Mia," John replied.

Police officers quickly arrived on the scene. "I want my daughter secure at my mansion," Kara ordered the police captain. Kara then turned to John. "Let's take a walk."

The next day, John came to see Mia at the mansion with Kara's permission. "Your mother says she'll pull some strings to make an exception for us, but I have to get a vasectomy. Basically, no children," John said.

"And you agreed to that?" Mia asked shocked and appalled.

"It was the only way. Now, she says that after her death, I could reverse it if that's what we want to do," John added.

"John, even if you go through with this, you're still a man," Mia assured him.

"I know," he shrugged.

"You must think I'm weak and pathetic for allowing this," Mia assumed.

"You fought for me despite being under the same roof as the most powerful being in the universe. Your plenty brave," John told her.

"You're a good person, JJ. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else," Mia said as she gave him a kiss.

Six months later...

Kara was in civilian clothes as she was interviewed by the Berlin Broadcasting Corporation. "The people that knew my husband best tell me that when Oliver sacrificed himself for the Reich, that he is the reason why everything changed. That the world we're living in right now is kind of a gift from him. It's taken a long time for me to process it, not only his death but what he left behind. It's a hell of a legacy for not just the people of this planet but for all superheroes," Kara said somberly.

"What was he like personally?" the interviewer asked.

"With him, nothing went as expected. For Oliver, he always wanted to go it alone and that the mission would never be over. I'm glad he was wrong about the first part. I just hope he was wrong about the second part," Kara concluded.

"That was very moving, thank you," the interview said nervously.

Kara turned away from the camera crew and walked off down the street. As soon as she was away from everyone, she dropped the illusion showing herself to be old and sicky.

A portal opened with Kara-38 stepping out in her Supergirl uniform. She looked around at the beautiful Swiss alps all around them. Brainiac 5 was already there to greet her. "She doesn't have much time left. This is it," he said to her.

Kara nodded and went to the cabin. Upon entering, she found Kara-X in the living room with a cane in her hand to help her walk. Kara gave her a stunned look at her elderly appearance. "That face you make. Do I look so old to young eyes?" she asked in Kryptonian.

"No, of course not," Kara lied.

"I do. Yes, I do. Sicker I have become, old and weak," Kara-X said painfully. She then saw Kara's sympathetic expression. "When you reach 120 years old, you will not look nearly as good," she teased.

Kara-X made her way to her bed. "So, I will rest. Forever sleep," she said knowing her fate.

"Kara, you can't die. You're me," Kara said jokingly.

"Strong am I, but not that strong," Kara-X said as she sat on her bed. "Twilight is upon me and soon the light must fall," she said as she got into bed. "That is the way of things."

"I've come to thank you for Crisis," Kara said sincerely taking a knee at her bed.

"No more thanks is required. Already given to me what I needed," Kara-X assured her.

"Then, I am complete," Kara nodded.

"No, one thing remains: Alex. You must make things right with your sister. Only then will you be complete," Kara-X told her.

"I can still save you, probably, maybe," Kara offered.

"You already have, Kara. You were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right," Kara-X said to her.

"That is so complimentary and pretentious at the same time. Thank you," Kara said appreciatively as she wiped away a tear.

Kara-X laughed painfully. "Remember that your power flows from our Lord. Beware of anger, fear, aggression. Once you start the dark path as I did, forever will it control your destiny. Do not...underestimate...the powers of the dark one...or suffer my fate you will."

Kara merely nodded. "When gone am I, you will be the last true Supergirl in the multiverse. The Kryptonian power flows through your family. Pass on what you have learned to them," Kara-X told her.

"I will," Kara promised.

Kara-X gave her one last smile, closed her eyes, and then passed on. Kara bowed her head and grieved over her.

Berlin

Soon thereafter, the Reich had a grand funeral for their Overgirl. For the Reich, it was not an unexpected surprise, allowing them to make preparations ahead of time. A number of Crisis veterans arrived from Earth-1 and Earth-38 to pay their respects. Oliver and Felicity made their way to their hotel and couldn't help but notice all the Nazi flags everywhere.

"Is this place for real?" Felicity asked shocked and appalled.

"Afraid so," Oliver muttered.

As soon as they arrived in the lobby, the clerk and manager gave them a spooked look. "We...check-in," Felicity struggled in German.

"It really is you," the manager said amazed in English. Immediately, everyone in the room stared at Oliver as if he were a ghost, went to attention, and gave him the salute. "Seig Heil!" they shouted.

"Seig...Heil," Oliver said softly and gave a half-assed salute with his hand.

"What the fuck is going on?" Felicity wondered.

"It's a long story," Oliver told her.

"Of course, we've upgraded your room to the penthouse suite," the manager said in English.

"Well, we appreciate your hospitality," Oliver said dryly.

"Of course, My Fuhrer," he said.

"I'm not really him. I'm from another universe. You don't have to call me that," Oliver whispered to him.

"As you wish...My Fuhrer," the manager smiled overjoyed to see him in his hotel.

"Well, okay then," Oliver said collecting the keys.

The two went to their room to find it on the top floor overlooking the entire city. Inside the room, they found that it resembled very closely to Oliver's old office with framed photographs, his model ship, and paintings. "Creepy as fuck," Oliver nodded realizing that the Reich had been spying on him.

"I would have figured our room would be less like your old office," Felicity said looking around.

"It's just a totalitarian state's way of welcoming us," Oliver said dryly. "Felicity, I'm glad you could come with me. It means a lot."

"Of course," Felicity said as if it were nothing.

The two kissed and had a good embrace. The two then looked out the window and eyed the busy city of Berlin in all of its Nazi glory. "After the funeral, we need to get the fuck out of here," Felicity said to him.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

At the funeral, Kara-X's casket was placed before a stage in Berlin's largest stadium. The Kryptonian symbol was engraved on the black-colored casket. The Nazi flags were taken down as well as armbands to make the event apolitical. Nazi officials still kept their small Nazi pin including William and Mia. Despite being engaged to Mia, John Digle Jr. was in the crowd in obscurity. The Earth-1 and Earth-38 heroes that decided to show up were in the front row. The stadium was filled with grateful citizens, veterans, and service members of the Reich. Even former enemies in America and Japan were present to give their respects. In Earth's orbit, thousands of alien ships were present to watch the funeral from a distance and give their appreciation for Overgirl saving the multiverse from the Anti-Monitor. On the stage were William, Mia, the current chancellor, several members of the government and military hierarchy, and Supergirl.

The German national anthem was played over the loudspeaker but without lyrics, as everyone remained silent. William then came before the podium a little nervous but determined to give his adopted mother a good send-off. "Mr. President, Chancellor, distinguished guests, people of the multiverse," he greeted the billions watching.

"Here lies Kara Zor-El, the Overgirl, closing her one hundred years of military service to our great nation, the world at large, and the multiverse. When she joined the Army, at the start of the Great War, it was the fulfillment of all of her girlish hopes and dreams. The world has turned over many times since she took the oath, and her hopes and dreams for peace were never realized until the twilight of her life, but I still remember the ballad she used to tell me: That old soldiers never die; they just fade away," William said and then wiped away his tears.

Many others in the audience, grown men who had seen countless battles, also began to cry. Mia was a tearful mess. William composed himself to finish his speech. "And like the old soldier of that ballad, she now closes her military career and will likewise just fade away, an old soldier who tried to do her duty as God gave her the light to see that duty," William concluded.

William then gave the nod to Supergirl. Kara gracefully landed near the casket and picked it up with one hand for all to see. She then shot off into the air and into space. Alien ships immediately fired off fireworks of gratitude as they saw Kara take the casket towards the sun. As she traveled through space, the alien ships kept pace following her. Kara then gently pushed the casket into the sun where it disappeared beneath the sun's surface. The Overgirl was now gone.

That night, Oliver and Felicity were at a bar. Everyone else had gone home to their respective universes. "Why are we still here?" Felicity asked seeing all the Nazi imagery in the bar.

"Free beer," Oliver grinned using his celebrity status to his advantage.

"You're unbelievable. You are not the Fuhrer," Felicity scolded him.

"Tell that to these people," Oliver said lifting his pitcher to everyone in the bar and getting the same reaction from everyone.

On the bar TV, was the Berlin Broadcasting Corporation detailing a developing story. The news was in German but with English subtitles for foreigners. "William Konig, the son of the late Fuhrer, Oliver Konig, has gone missing since the funeral of Kara Zor-El, the Overgirl. German secret service, the military, and Berlin police agencies are searching diligently for him," the anchorman said.

Oliver stared at the TV as he read the text. "I have to do something," he said.

"No, you don't. He's not your son. This is not your Earth," Felicity told him.

"I have a debt to repay. I always pay my debts," Oliver told her and headed off.

Oliver nonchalantly entered the Berlin Secret Service office without opposition. "Seig Heil," they saluted him as he came in.

"Love the enthusiasm. What the fuck is going on?" Oliver asked them.

"Using our overly intrusive surveillance system, we believe he could be in the following locations," the chief said to him and then listed three dozen locations in the city. "We've shut down the airports, ports, highways, and subway systems. We're confident they haven't left the city."

"Who are they?" Oliver asked.

"Likely fascist extremists that don't believe we've gone far enough to cleanse racial filth from our society," the chief said grimly.

"Not gone far enough?" Oliver repeated incredulously.

"It's government policy never to negotiate with terrorists...even for William, " the chief told him.

Oliver looked at the various locations being searched. "I got the beer distillery," he said.

"That location will require an entire company of men to clear," the chief told him.

"Watch me," Oliver smiled.

The Green Arrow entered the beer distillery and was immediately confronted by armed men. He dodged #1 man's punch and elbowed him into the wall. He then quickly fired an arrow at #2 man down a corridor as he fired his machinegun recklessly. Oliver fired on #3 man shooting at him from a different corridor and was suddenly hit by #4 man. Oliver slammed #4 man into a beam above his head and dropping his ass on the floor knocking him out. Oliver went down the hall and punched #5 man in the face as he did. Upon seeing #6 man in the shadows, Oliver fired an arrow at him as he was being shot at. Oliver looked to his right and fired at #7 man up the stairs causing him to tumble down. Oliver and #8 man fought hand-to-hand until Oliver kicked him to the knee dropping him. Oliver then fought #9 man between the distillery tanks slamming each other back-and-forth. Oliver kneed him, slammed his head into a pool of unprocessed beer, and then shot him as he came up.

Oliver continued his trek slamming #9 man into a wall taking him out. He then turned around, fired at #10 man in the shadows, and then #11 man right in front of him. Oliver took hold of #12 man and slammed his head into a pipe seriously denting it. Oliver then peered around a corner and fired at #13 man dropping him down the stairs, turned around quickly, and fired another arrow at #14 man near the exit door.

Oliver went up some stairs, took hold of #15 man and dropped him down the stairs. "Nein," #15 man said as he recovered putting his hands up. Oliver shot him anyway and then continued on his merry way.

Oliver entered a hallway slamming #16 man into a wall and then firing quickly at #17 and #18 man as he entered a large processing room. He then fired up the stairs taking out #19 man. Oliver quickly turned around and shot #16 man to make sure he stayed down and then fired up again at #20 man upstairs who promptly fell over the railing where he hit the floor.

Running low on ammunition, Oliver decided to manhandle #21 man throwing him to the floor. As he made his way to the next room, he shot #22 man and grabbed #23 man's wrist as he fired his pistol at him. Oliver twisted his wrist disarming him and then slammed his head onto a pipe. Oliver took cover as he was fired upon by #24 man. Oliver shot #24 man down and then slammed #25 man against the machinery. After he was done with him, he shot #26 man down and slammed #27 man against a pillar causing it to crack apart on impact.

What followed was Oliver taking out ten more men in one way or another before going into another corridor. He took out two more men and then climbed the ladder to an overlook bridge where he was ambushed by several men. The whole lot of them proceeded to beat the shit out of Oliver until he had enough of that and fired a cable arrow to reach the top overlook bridge above. Oliver took out two more men and then fired a cable arrow from the bridge to a rooftop.

"Such a badass," Oliver smiled at himself.

Oliver suddenly got shot to the shoulder by the ultra-fascist leader. Oliver fired an arrow disarming him. "You stay back," Captain Nazi told him as he held William by the throat.

"What's your deal, asshole?" Oliver asked him.

"The Overgirl has made the Reich soft. Before she died, she advocated for fair treatment of minorities. She even went so far as to propose we legalize interracial marriage," Captain Nazi said disgustedly.

"Well, we can't have that," Oliver mocked.

"What's next? Homosexuals being allowed to wed?" he asked rhetorically.

"I hate it when they do that," Oliver said condescendingly.

"It's been a well-kept secret that the Furher's own son is a homosexual. What a disgrace it would be if it was ever revealed," Captain Nazi sneered.

"This is not how I wanted to come out," William said awkwardly.

"Shut the fuck up," Captain Nazi told him off.

"Let's do this like men," Oliver throwing his bow aside.

Captain Nazi let William go as he took the Nazi symbol shield off his back. "Stay out of this William. I got this," Oliver told him. Oliver leaped up and kicked Captain's shield sending him to the ground. Oliver kicked his shield again keeping Captain down and then slammed his knee down barely missing Captain's groin. Oliver quickly twisted his body to kick Captain to the head and then kicked Captain again to the side once he came back up dropping him. Oliver flipped over Captain and aggressively punched and kick at him forcing Captain to back up towards the roof edge. Captain finally slammed Oliver to the ground with his shield.

Oliver quickly recovered and gave Captain a flurry of kicks and punches. This time, Captain was able to dodge or block all of his moves. Captain dodged Oliver's last punch, kneed him twice to the gut, and threw him aside. "You can't win fake-Fuhrer," Captain Nazi told him. "I am of the master-race, genetically modified with the most superior traits."

To show his confidence, Captain Nazi put his shield on his back and took off his mask revealing blue eyes and blond hair. Oliver and Captain traded blows until Captain flipped kicking Oliver to the head, dropping him. Oliver shook his head dismayed and got back up. Captain charged Oliver to force him off the roof when William put him in a headlock.

"You have failed this Reich," William said to him in German as he kept him still.

Oliver took the initiative punching Captain Nazi to the torso as hard and as quickly as he could. Captain elbowed William hard to the gut as he tried to escape his grip. Oliver kept punching and kicking at Captain Nazi until William was able to take him to the ground. Finally, Oliver punched him in the face knocking him out. "I'm sorry I denied you your victory. You just seemed to be in a little trouble," William said apologetically.

"I'd rather fight alongside you than alone," Oliver said sincerely.

Reich helicopters noticed the commotion and came to investigate with searchlights. They found Oliver and William on the rooftop. Oliver turned to William for a last goodbye. "Why did you risk your life to save me? I mean, I'm not your son," William said confused.

"I'm here to pay a debt to your mother," Oliver told him. "William, with great power, comes great responsibility. Don't be an asshole."

"Is it okay if I hug you?" William asked.

Oliver eyed William knowing that he was still grieving for his own father, his Earth-X counterpart. "Sure," Oliver allowed embracing him.

The Green Arrow will return...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to make Earth-X a utopian paradise overnight because that's not how the real world works. Similarly, people do not change completely from what they once were. From what I can tell, Vader was still a believer in galactic fascism. He just discovered that his son was worth more to him than his ideology and blind allegiance to the emperor. It was never my intention to completely redeem Overgirl, just to have readers be sympathetic to her as she evolved. I knew after Arrow ended that I would give Oliver a good fight scene that connected with my version of Crisis. I took whatever scenes I could from Arrow 8x09 and Arrow 8x10. SG and OG quoting Star Wars lines is either really touching stuff or a joke they're both in on. Either way, ROTJ has some of the best death scenes for major characters as it finishes the trilogy. William's speech comes from Douglas Macarthur's address to the US Congress which seemed appropriate in a weird twisted way.


	191. Super Friends: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Friends have their hands full when Ivan Ooze is released from his ancient prison.

**(Rated I for Immature)**

The "Super Friends" put on their gear and got ready to make their jump. All of them wore different colors to distinguish themselves: Oliver wore green, Barry wore red, Brainiac 5 wore blue, James wore black, Nia wore white, and Alex wore pink. The six of them were about to skydive into Metropolis Park for the fun of it. "Come on, we're out of here," Barry said excitedly.

"Easy, Barry, not everyone is as fast as you," Alex scolded.

"We're fifteen seconds from the drop zone," Oliver said super-serious.

"Yeah, let's do this!" James shouted enthusiastically.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be the first Naltorian/human hybrid transwoman to skydive on Earth," Nia said excitedly.

"She's not wrong," Brainiac 5 calculated.

"You're up," Oliver said to Nia.

Nia flung herself out of the airplane with no fear. James followed suit, then Brainiac 5, then Barry, until only Oliver and Alex were left. "Show me something cool," Alex challenged Oliver.

"Too easy," Oliver smirked and then jumped out of the airplane with a snowboard on his feet. Alex rolled her eyes and then jumped out herself.

The six made elaborate spins in the air as they enjoyed themselves. They eventually came together in a ring. "Wow, this sky diving thing is super easy," Barry remarked.

"Alright, guys, break," Oliver ordered.

The six unleashed their parachutes and then controlled their descent so that each of them landed on a giant target in the park surrounded by hundreds of people. As soon as James landed, Lena went up to him and gave him a kiss. "This charity drive has saved the Metropolis Observatory," she told him.

"Nice," James smiled.

Alex met up with a beaming Kelly and gave her a kiss. "That was amazing," Kelly said of her.

"Maybe next time you'll join me," Alex suggested.

"Me? No way," Kelly declined.

"That's what I love about you. You're so different from me. You're my anchor," Alex said lovingly.

"Who's up for some rollerblading?" Barry asked the group.

"Got to go. Team building and all that," Alex said to Kelly.

"Have fun," Kelly encouraged her.

The six proceeded to rollerblade around the city passing through a construction yard as they did. Little did they know something sinister was underneath the foundations of one of Lex's new skyscrapers. Lex Corp construction workers uncovered a stone seal of some kind. They used a crane to move the seal and immediately a giant hand with a purple egg in its grasp emerged from the ground.

"What the fuck is it?" one of the construction workers wondered and then touched it like an idiot. The construction worker was immediately zapped and thrown to the ground.

"Well...shit," the construction supervisor realized all the worker's comp he would have to file on this.

* * *

**Super Friends**

* * *

The "Super Friends stopped their rollerblading once Alex got a phone call. "What is it, Hank?" Alex asked.

"I've discovered some fucked up shit. You better get your ass down to the Tower," Hank ordered.

"Hank, I don't work for you anymore," Alex reminded him.

"Now!" Hank shouted.

"Sounds serious," Oliver remarked.

"Let's go," Alex said to the group, their fun over.

* * *

The Super Friends arrived at the Tower thirty minutes later due to traffic. "I can't believe we all fit in that one cab," Barry said amazed.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked super-serious.

"We've tracked a powerful energy signature in Metropolis that is overloading everything," Malefic said to them.

"We must act quickly. The planet is in danger. You see that thing?" Hank asked the group, showing a picture of the egg in the construction yard.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's Ivan Ooze, Let's just say he's bad news. He tried to conquer Mars thousands of years ago. We sealed him away and sent him into space where he happened to land in Metropolis," Hank said.

"I swear this city is like a magnet for supervillains," James said dryly.

"How did you know?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously.

"He must be returned to the depths before he is released. So, get to it," Hank ordered them.

"Wait, we were just there skating. Why did we have to go all the way to the Tower to learn this?" Barry asked confused.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Alex asked him.

"I have to guard the Tower," Hank said obviously.

"Why not call Kara or Mon?" Nia asked.

"We don't need them. We can deal with this on our own," Alex said confidently.

* * *

With heavy traffic, the Super Friends arrived at the construction site at nightfall. "It would be faster if I simply carried you all there," Barry said.

"No," Oliver refused.

The six came across the egg only to have it be wide open. "It stinks," Nia said immaturely.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" the construction supervisor asked.

"You haven't by chance noticed a freaky alien genotype walking around here?" Alex asked.

"A freaky alien genotype? What the fuck is that?" the construction supervisor asked. "Wait...did it look like this?" he asked as he morphed into Ivan Ooze.

Ivan Ooze was completely purple in dress and body. He wore long robes, his scalp resembled that of a raisin, and two small horns formed a goatee under his chin. "Eww...gross," Nia said of him.

"Too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze," he introduced himself.

"Well, prepare to pack your bags. We're sending you back to wherever you came from," Barry pointed at him.

"Ah, a white straight cisgender male with a big mouth. Not much has changed in six thousand years," Ivan mocked.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with," Alex warned him.

"Really?" Ivan asked unimpressed.

"Yeah, we're the Super Friends," Oliver told him off.

"Woohoo, where's my autograph book? Ha! Super Friends, huh?" he mocked as he turned his back to them. "So, the Martians still use a bunch of kids to do their dirty work. Well, meet my kids!" Ivan said as he zapped pools of purple slime strategically placed around the area.

The purple slime pools turned into versions of himself with animalistic intelligence. "From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist. Bye-bye!" Ivan said to them and then disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Well...shit," Oliver muttered.

"What do we do?" Barry asked.

"There's plenty of room, down there," Brainiac 5 pointed out below them.

As five of them jumped down to the flat level below, Oliver got a few good punches and kicks on the purple beasts. He eventually retreated as well to rejoin the other five. "Spread out," Oliver told the group.

Oliver took his bow and swung it around like a staff hitting a few of the beasts that had surrounded him. James punched and then kicked one of them tripping him up only to get punched in the face. Nia dodged a beast charging her, slammed two beasts together, and then used a judo move to slam them both to the ground. Brainiac 5 kicked one several times sending it to the ground and then punched through his chest getting purple ooze on his hand.

"Fascinating," he said studying it and then got ambushed by two beasts taking him to the ground.

Alex used her martial art skills to take down a few beasts but was forced to retreat away. Barry also took down a beast with punches and kicks only to get forced back as he was being hit. Finally, Oliver was forced back towards the group as he was being kicked by several beasts at once. Oliver landed on the ground stunned in front of the group. James was then thrown into the pile. The beasts cornered the six of them against a cliff wall.

"I suggest using your powers," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Let's do it," Oliver agreed.

**"Pink Pride," Alex called out.**

**"Blue Brainiac," Brainiac 5 called out.**

**"Red Flash," Barry called out.**

**"Black Guardian," James called out.**

**"White Dreamer," Nia called out.**

**"Green Arrow," Oliver said finally.**

After they had called out their superhero names, they looked around to find the beasts had taken off. "The fuck they go?" Oliver wondered.

"They went that way," Brainiac 5 said helpfully.

"Careful, it could be a trap," Oliver said super-serious.

* * *

At the Tower, Malefic was a little anxious. "What if he comes here?" he asked Hank.

"No one can get in unless they have the passcode," Hank said obviously.

"What about that?" Malefic pointed out.

Ivan then oozed himself through the doors. "Shit," Hank realized.

"Pretty fancy. You must have invested your money well, Martian," Ivan complimented the room.

Malefic went for a punch on Ivan eliciting a mere burp from him. "Bad idea," Malefic realized too late.

Ivan laughed at him and then zapped his brain disabling him. "If you want a real challenge go after me," Hank said to him. Ivan blasted Hank to the floor with purple electricity. "Your people locked me away for sixty centuries. Do you have any idea what that's like? It's boring," Ivan said to him.

"You won't win, Ooze," Hank said confidently.

"You people robbed me of my prime. I was the Supreme Ruler of all the universe. And now, it's time to pay the piper," Ivan said.

"Wait..what?" Hank wondered not catching the reference.

Ivan materialized a flute in his hand and started firing at the equipment inside the Tower destroying the TV, the computers, the weapons, and sensor equipment. Once Ivan was done, the interior of the Tower was in ruins with both Hank and Malefic barely alive from their burns.

* * *

Back at the construction yard, Brainiac 5 took the lead. "Do you even see anything?" Barry asked him.

"I see everything," Brainiac 5 informed him with his red vision. "Over there," he said finally as they were ambushed.

"Thanks, Barney," Alex said annoyed.

"Take them down," Oliver told them all.

The six used their respective powers against the beasts. Alex fired twin pistols at the beasts splattering purple ooze on the floor. When she ran out of bullets, she resorted to her Martian bracelet forming a sword and then slice them up as they came near her. Brainiac 5 whipped out metal tentacles from his hands blasting holes through the beasts or whipping them to pieces. Nia extended energy cables that wrapped around two beasts and then sliced them to pieces. Oliver fired arrow-after-arrow causing heads to explode upon impact. Barry used his speed to punch multiple beasts at once exploding purple slime all over his uniform. James blocked with his shield and then slammed it into their chests.

Oliver fired an arrow into the second floor and rose up to it. A beast followed him up. Oliver quickly kicked the beast off the ledge where he splattered completely against a concrete pillar. Barry and Nia teamed up for the first time as they battled the beasts. Nia blasted one of them into the air where it exploded against a metal frame.

"What a messy night," Nia remarked.

"Team up?" Barry asked James.

"Yeah," James grinned inside his helmet.

Barry rushed towards a beast punching him hard to the head against Guardian's shield exploding it.

Brainiac 5 was cast off the second level of the unfinished building by a beast. Brainiac 5 shot a cable up to a pipeline on the second floor and came right back up. He then threw the beast off the ledge where he splattered upon hitting a drain net. Barry leaped off a ledge and kicked a beast a few dozen times with fast-paced kicks as he came down. The beast splattered upon hitting a wall. Several beasts ganged up on Nia getting some hard hits and kicks on her. Brainiac 5 dropped in to defend her and helped her back up.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Alex morphed her armband into a whip hitting multiple beasts at once. One beast was tripped up, another was forced towards Alex where she kicked it to the chin, and another was smacked in the face sending it to the ground. "God, I love this thing," she said pleased with her weapon.

The six then came together as the remaining beasts charged. "You have failed this city," Oliver said to the remaining six. He shot an explosive tipped arrow at a cable carrying a large metal container. The container dropped on top of the beasts squishing them. "I'll call the Tower," Alex said and then got no answer.

"This isn't good," she realized.

"Let's head to the Tower," Oliver said urgently.

* * *

Upon reaching the Tower, the room was a total mess with Malefic unconscious on the floor and Hank severely wounded from electrical burns.

"What happened here?" Nia asked stunned.

"Hank!" Alex shouted as she came to his side.

Brainiac 5 came up to Hank and looked him over. "He's dying," he determined.

"Alex...thank God you're safe," Hank said sincerely not really caring about the others.

"We're going to get you help," Oliver said resolved.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. I must be taken back to Mars, but I lack the strength to survive the journey," Hank said subdued.

"Hank, you can't leave me. Ever since you've come into my life, you've been like a father to me," Alex said tearfully.

"You must be strong, Alex," Hank said to her.

"Super...Friends," Malefic gasped waking up.

"Malefic, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I'll be fine. I can buy you some time by sharing my life force with my brother," Malefic offered.

"Buy time for what?" James asked curiously.

"There may be a power that can save J'onn and destroy Ivan Ooze. It's on the distant planet of Phaedos. It's very dangerous. All who have tried have perished," Malefic said.

"We have to try," Barry said resolved.

"I won't be able to last long. You don't have much time," Malefic said as he began sharing his lifeforce energy to Hank.

"How can we get there?" Oliver asked.

"We can use the Vindicator Cruiser. I know where it is...or where it should be," Brainiac 5 said.

"James, I don't know. You're needed in the Senate," Nia said to him.

"Fuck the Senate," James said instantly.

"I can agree to that," Oliver smiled rebelliously.

"Remember, even without J'onn, we're still the Super Friends. Let's go," Barry said to them all.

* * *

At the Fortress of Solitude, Kara and Mon were blissfully unaware of what was happening. The door to the fortress opened with Ivan casually entering. "Honey, I'm home," Ivan said cheerfully.

Kara immediately confronted him wearing a large white maternity gown. "Who the fuck are you? How the fuck did you get through my security? What the fuck are you even?"

Ivan threw some purple ooze over her mouth to shut her up. "Finally, someone shut her up," Mon said thankfully.

"I know, right?" Ivan smiled. "Have you been working out? You look great."

"I have, actually. Wait...are you coming onto me?" Mon asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No homo," Ivan assured him.

"Right, no homo," Mon smiled reassured.

"I'm thinking you two need a vacation. I think circumstances call for a new leader and I pick...ME!" Ivan said to Mon.

"Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with?" Mon asked pissed-off as Ivan sat on a throne chair suspiciously made of swords out of crystals.

"The boogieman is taking over," Ivan clarified.

"The fuck you are," Mon doubted and then blasted Ivan with a beam from his hand.

"Stop it, it tickles," Ivan mocked chuckling. "My turn," he said becoming deadly serious. He zapped both Mon and Kara into a snowglobe in his hand.

"Way to go, bonehead," Kara critiqued Mon inside the snowglobe.

"Shut your hole. At least I actually hit him," Mon shot back.

"Oh, I love snowglobes," Ivan said shaking it. After playing with it for a little while, he set it down. "Next, the Super Friends," he said menacingly.

Ivan spat on the floor a purple blob. The blob grew until it formed a squad of bird-like humanoids called Tengu warriors. They had the general humanoid form but had talon feet, wings, and body armor. "Now, go my Tengu Warriors. Find the Super Friends and tear them apart!" Ivan ordered them.

The Tengu warriors then took off to the air.

* * *

The Vindicator Cruiser landed on a rocky coastline on Phaedos. The six then exited the cruiser and looked around at the alien environment that suspiciously looked like Australia. Nia then saw something disturbing in the rocks.

"Hey, look over here," Nia called out.

Barry was there in a flash. "Oh my God," he said stunned.

Oliver frowned as he looked upon the skeleton of a humanoid goat species that was wearing a headset. "A bounty hunter," Brainiac 5 identified.

"Barry, do a perimeter sweep," Oliver ordered quickly.

Barry took off and made wide circles looking for anything that could potentially be a threat and came back. "Got nothing," he said.

"Let's get moving. We have a job to do," Oliver said super serious.

As the six walked about, a woman in a green cloak and staff spied on them.

* * *

**Earth**

Meanwhile on Earth, Ivan took over the Acme chemical plant to produce more of his ooze that would turn the people of Metropolis into zombies. He would then have said zombies dig up his ancient machines he had buried deep in the ground. He proceeded to covert the chemicals in the factory into ooze with power from his hands. Seeing his plans unfolding without the Super Friends, he laughed maniacally.

In short order, Ivan was able to recruit an army of adults who had children that loved purple slime. He made them march down the streets and then start digging up his machines as Ivan watched.

* * *

**Phaedos**

The Super Friends continued to walk along the coast aimlessly. "You okay?" Oliver asked Alex.

"I was just thinking about Hank. You know, everything we've been through together these last several years. He's a total asshole...but he's still a force for good, you know," Alex said reflectively.

"He's going to make it," Oliver assured her. "We'll find this great power and kick Ivan Ooze's ass."

Tengu Warriors suddenly descended upon the six. "What the fuck was that?" Oliver wondered as he was nearly hit by one of them swooping low.

The other four ducked as the Tengu Warriors made a pass. Oliver shot his bow while Alex fired her pistol at the Tengu with little effect. "Take cover!" Alex shouted at the rest of them.

Two Tengu dropped James and Brainiac 5 to the ground. Barry beat a few of them back with his fast punches and kicks. Nia blasted one away with her hands. Oliver gave one a solid kick back. Brainiac 5 entangled one of them with his cables and avoided the rest of the fight. James slammed his shield into a Tengu's beak stunning it.

Alex ran out of bullets and resorted to kicks. A Tengu grabbed a hold of her shoulders with its talons and took her away. Oliver kicked a Tengu away and fired an arrow at the Tengu forcing it to drop Alex to the ground. He was then slammed to the ground by two Tengu. Other Tengu cornered Barry and covered him up so he couldn't move around.

"This is some bullshit," James said as he was tackled to the ground.

Suddenly, a whistling sound could be heard in the distance. The Tengu Warriors released their hold on the six and flew off in pain. The cloaked woman from before dramatically threw the cloak off revealing a green bikini body. She was blond and athletically slender resembling an Australian. Once the Tengu were gone for good, she turned her attention to the six.

"Hey, thanks," Barry said appreciatively.

The woman struck him with her staff. "God damn," Barry said backing away from her.

"If you want to thank me, you'll go back to wherever you came from," she said in her alien language.

"Barney, we need a translator," Alex called over. "Barney, where the fuck are you?"

Brainiac 5 sighed and divided himself in two. His liquid metal skin came off his cyborg body and morphed into another version of himself. He then walked over to the group while his solid cyborg body continued to dissect the Tengu Warrior he had captured.

"You're a Brainiac," the woman accused.

"Yes," he said nonchalantly.

"And who are the others?" she demanded.

"They are my servants," Brainiac 5 replied. "You will lead us to the Great Power."

"And why the fuck should I help a Brainiac?" she asked.

"Ivan Ooze is free and J'onn J'onzz is dying," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"You are so fucked," she concluded.

"Not unless you lead us to the Great Power," Brainiac 5 insisted.

"Hear me, this land is littered with the bones of those who have tried and failed to acquire the Great Power," she warned with Brainiac 5 translating.

"Yeah, well, we're different. We won't fail our planet," Oliver said walking up to her.

The woman easily knocked him to the ground with her staff and placed the end at his neck. "Clearly," she mocked. "I am Dolcia, master warrior of the planet, Phaedos. I'm someone you don't fuck with," she said as she released Oliver from her hold.

"Follow me," she said to the group taking them away from the coast.

* * *

After a few hours of hiking, Alex started to become suspicious. "Where is she taking us?" she demanded of Brainiac 5.

"You will know soon enough," Brainiac 5 said.

"I don't trust her," Alex said.

"That is a wise policy," Brainiac 5 allowed. "But there is a monolith on this planet that is interfering with my navigational abilities. We simply have no alternative."

"What if she is the one that killed that thing on the beach?" Alex asked him.

"I'm not concerned...for my own safety," he assured her.

"Don't be an ass," Alex scolded.

"Your thoughts betray you, Alex. I've noticed your subtle eye moments, pupil dilations, skin temperature, and the slight quiver in your voice. You find her desirable," Brainiac 5 said.

"I am completely faithful to Kelly," Alex shot back.

"You can't choose what your body instinctively craves," Brainiac 5 said dismissively.

"Even if it was true, it doesn't matter. I have self-control," Alex told him off.

"We're here," Dolcia interrupted them as they reached a temple ruin on top of a plateau that looked over a large jungle and the monolith in the distance. "Inside the monolith is the Great Power but it is heavily guarded. Everything between here and there wants to kill your ass. No one has ever survived the attempt to reach it," she warned.

"Then, how can we?" Nia wondered.

"I have faith that J'onn didn't send you here on a suicide mission," Dolcia said.

"Your optimism amuses me," Brainiac 5 remarked.

"Can you help us?" Oliver asked.

"I can give you armored ninja suits," Dolcia offered. "But it will require a ritual."

"Is this really necessary? We already have our costumes," Barry wondered.

"Yes, very necessary," Brainiac 5 lied, wanting to see the ritual.

"Buried deep within you is an animal spirit specific to your planet's ecosystem waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside," she began.

"Fascinating. This is like the time when you discovered you were a homosexual," Brainiac 5 said of Alex.

Alex gave him a dirty look. "Fuck you, Barney."

Dolcia then blew highly flammable dust on a campfire making it roar. The six of them were then given brightly colored ninja uniforms corresponding to their color. "Yeah, this is tactical," Oliver scoffed.

Dolcia then went up to each of them individually. "Nia, you are the white swan, ugly as fuck when you were young but now beautiful as ever," she said knowingly.

"Finally, some respect," Nia said gratefully.

"James, powerful, smart, you are the mighty ape," she told him.

"Because I'm black, right?" James frowned.

Dolcia ignored him and went to Brainiac 5. "Barney, you are the blue falcon, the buddy-fucker, one who will sacrifice everyone in pursuit of your intellectual goals."

"You're not wrong," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Alex, fierce and unstoppable, you are the mighty pink panther," Dolcia complimented.

"Thanks," Alex blushed like a schoolgirl. "Wait...," she realized something was off with that.

"Barry, you are the red wolf, cunning and swift," she said to him.

"Makes sense," Barry agreed.

Dolcia finally came to a pissed-off Oliver. "A frog? Really?" he asked.

"Yes, a green frog. Like a handsome prince, you are the lord of the swamp," she said obviously.

"But that story comes from Earth and...," Oliver protested.

Dolcia silenced him with a gesture. "If you are in tune with your animal spirit, anything is possible. But you must do this on your own. One step farther from these ruins and I'll age into an old hag," she said.

"I don't know, that sounds like...," James began and was stopped by an elbowing nudge from Nia.

"May your animal spirits watch over you...because I won't," she said turning into an owl and flying away.

"Well, ain't that a bitch," Oliver muttered.

* * *

The next morning, the six awoke and stared together at the monolith. "It's time," Oliver said super serious.

The group proceeded to cross into the jungle and hiked several miles. "This jungle goes on forever," Nia remarked.

"It doesn't help that we're going in circles," Brainiac 5 revealed.

"The fuck?" Oliver wondered.

"Shall I be point man, now?" Brainiac 5 asked condescendingly.

"Fine," Oliver relented.

They soon came across a graveyard with the bones of giant creatures. The bones, however, were completely shattered into small pieces with obvious scorch marks. Brainiac 5 noted them as he passed them by. "I wonder what happened to them all?" Nia said anxiously.

"I'd rather not find out," James said dryly.

The group continued onward until they reached the monolith completely unmolested. On the ground were shattered creatures made of rock with their armor still on them. The group gave these creatures odd looks and then noticed the Great Power had already been unsealed.

"Stay here," Oliver said as he bravely approached.

The monument had a giant hole where the animal spirit seal should be. On the ground was a handwritten note with a weird language on it. Oliver handed it over to the group. "Can you decipher it?" Oliver asked Brainiac 5.

"I cannot," he lied.

"Bullshit, this is Jin-Saiyan," Alex noticed.

"Barney?" Nia asked suspiciously.

"It says, 'Your battery now belongs to me, Mon-El, Prince of all Jin-Saiyan,'" Brainiac 5 relented.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Alex cursed.

"Where has he hidden the Great Power?" Barry asked.

"Typically, Mon will take the battery and destroy it," Brainiac 5 said.

"The fuck?" Oliver asked incredulously. "You're saying he's already been here, destroyed every living thing in the forest, and stole the Great Power just for the fun of it?"

"It would appear so," Brainiac 5 said calmly.

"What the fuck do we do now?" James asked exasperated.

"We go back home," Alex said pissed-off.

* * *

It was night when Ivan Ooze positioned himself on a communications tower in Metropolis as his robot monsters caused destruction in the city. The scorpion was two stories tall and as long as a bus. The mantis was several stories tall. "Citizens of Metropolis, how do you like my friends?" Ivan mocked.

The two mechanical monsters fired on random cars with people fleeing in terror. "The boys are back in town," Ivan said joyfully.

The Vindicator Cruiser then appeared over Metropolis. "Inconceivable. The Super Friends," Ivan scowled. The Vindicator Cruiser landed in the city square with the Super Friends quickly exiting.

"That detour to Phaedos may have been a total waste of time and effort, but we still have powers. Let's use them," Oliver said to the group no longer in ninja uniforms.

"Oh my God, what is that thing?" Nia pointed out the scorpion approaching them.

"I guess Ivan's been busy," Oliver said dryly.

The scorpion fired a warning shot at them blasting a car to pieces. The mantis then approached from behind them. "So, a scorpion and a mantis. I hate bugs," Barry sighed.

"We have to stop these things," Alex encouraged them all.

"I'll be in the ship," Brainiac 5 said leaving the group.

"Great, what are we supposed to do?" Nia asked hopelessly.

The Vindicator Cruiser went straight for the scorpion and fired multiple missiles at its legs. The scorpion remained unaffected by the hits and fired back damaging the cruiser. Brainiac 5 piloted the cruiser away from the scorpion to avoid getting hit again and then went to work to repair the damage.

Nia got in front of the scorpion and fired an energy cable around its neck. The scorpion fired at her nearly taking her out. With her left hand, Nia formed a force-field to protect herself as she kept the scorpion from moving. Nia charged her right hand zapping the scorpion with her energy cable. The scorpion struggled against her and fired again hitting her force-field.

"I need back-up," Nia said overwhelmed.

"I got you," Oliver said shooting explosive tip arrow after arrow at the scorpion's backside. When that didn't seem to work, he fired a cable arrow at the scorpion's tail. Oliver then quickly tied the arrow to a heavy dump truck. The scorpion tried to shake off the dump truck in vain.

* * *

Meanwhile, James confronted the Mantis. "You want some of this," he challenged.

The Mantis blasted his shield forcing him back. Alex leaped off the roof of a building and landed on the mantis' neck. She then went to work trying to cut into the mantis' neck with her armband sword. The mantis tried to shake her off and firing energy blasts from its eyes as it did.

"Hang in there, Alex," James said worriedly.

Barry sped around the mantis with a cable wrapping up its legs. The mantis got tied up and fell to the ground in a heap. "Just like that good Star Wars movie," James said giving Barry a high-five.

The Vindicator Cruiser targeted Ivan Ooze on the tower directly firing laser beams at him. "So, you want to play, huh?" Ivan challenged firing back with his own lightning overloading the Vindicator's Cruiser's systems. Brainiac 5 fought for control of the ship and then retreated away.

* * *

The scorpion finally threw off the dump truck off its tail but losing its firing weapon in the process as it broke off. "I'm losing my grip, here," Nia struggled to keep control of the scorpion. "Someone help me, please."

"Nia, disengage. I have a clear shot," Brainiac 5 radioed her and then fired missiles at the scorpion.

"Holy shit!" Nia cried out as the scorpion was blasted to pieces with heavy shrapnel going in all directions. Nia put up her shield to avoid getting hit.

"They destroyed my beautiful creation. Now, I'm getting really pissed-off," Ivan said angrily. Ivan then liquified himself into the mantis making it larger and more powerful. Ivan's face was now on the mantis' head. Getting up, he snapped off the cables around his legs and eyed the Super Friends below him.

"I'm going to lure him into space," Brainiac 5 informed the others.

"The cruiser won't be enough to destroy him," Alex doubted.

"I know," Brainiac 5 replied sacrificially. The Vindicator Cruiser took off luring Ivan away from Metropolis. As predicted, he followed sprouting bug wings. "You can run but you can't hide," Ivan taunted as he took off.

Ivan chased after the Vindicator Cruiser as it headed towards the moon. A bright object from the dark side of the moon swung around and went straight for them. Brainiac 5 piloted the Vindicator Cruiser towards the bright object and then turned away at the last second. Karina, in Prime Mode, revealed herself to Ivan as she came closer.

"Oh, no," Ivan realized.

Karina punched Ivan with enough force that it caused a massive explosion, incinerating him completely. Karina then did a victory lap around the planet Earth before shooting towards her home in Russia.

* * *

In Metropolis, the Super Friends saw the explosion in the night sky. "Really?" Alex said peeved.

"Target destroyed," Brainiac 5 said obviously.

"Yeah, we kind of got that impression," Oliver said dryly.

"So, did we really make a difference?" Barry wondered.

James smiled as he signed autographs to his many fans with his helmet off. "I think we made a difference for these people here," Nia pointed out.

"I feel we're forgetting something," Oliver said thoughtfully.

"Oh, shit. Hank!" Alex realized.

* * *

The Super Friends minus Brainiac 5 arrived at the Tower. "You made it back," Malefic said exhaustedly. "But I'm afraid, you're too late," he said somberly.

"This can't be," Alex said over J'onn's body.

"Remember what that lady said. With belief, anything is possible," Oliver reminded them.

"What are you saying?" Alex asked tearfully.

"Yeah, what are you saying?" James questioned.

"Zap his heart, Barry," Oliver ordered.

"Oh, yeah, I can do that," Barry recalled and then threw an electrical discharge at J'onn. He suddenly gasped wide awake.

"Hank!" Alex embraced him.

"The planet out of danger?" he asked.

"Yeah," Alex told him vaguely.

"I knew you all could do it," Hank smiled pleased.

"Well...," Barry winced.

Oliver stomped on his foot to shut him up. "Let's go celebrate and get drunk as fuck."

* * *

As the Super Friends partied, Kara and Mon became free of the spell they were under and returned to normal size. "Now, I know what the people of Kandor must have felt," Kara remarked.

"Too soon?" Mon wondered.

"It really isn't," Kara said dismissively.

Kara sat on her crystal throne of swords and immediately realized she was sitting in purple slime. "Eww...gross," she said immaturely getting off it.

Mon instantly laughed at her but then noticed the slime was trying to get away. Seeing the threat, he blasted the last of it to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist comparing the Super Friends to the Power Rangers. It's like they're on the same maturity level and have identical plotlines. I suppose, the ultimate question is whether Dolcia was in on the joke that the Great Power was already gone. James and Oliver are both gone from CW but I am still keeping them around for the foreseeable future.


	192. Injustice 2: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Brainiac threatens Earth-1, Oliver Queen investigates the murder of a fallen comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based on the Injustice 2 video game. In the Adventures universe, Earth-1's Oliver Queen is still alive, Kate Kane is still Batwoman, and Superman has just introduced himself.

**Earth-1 Summer 2020**

It all started with a murder. Crow agents searched the apartment of the deceased, noticed the room was destroyed, and that one of the windows was shattered. Just below them was a pool of blood where the body had landed and was now taken away to the morgue. "Mick Rory, forty-eight years old, the guy was built like a linebacker, terrific shape apart from being dead," Jacob Kane said dryly.

"That's plate glass. You'd have to run a car through it," Sophie pointed out.

"He had to have been thrown. Did you check the bedroom?" Jacob asked as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, drawers are open, items missing, looks like a robbery," Sophie said.

"Or made to look like one," Jacob frowned.

Oliver Queen, as Green Arrow, walked over to the crime scene. "This city is afraid of me. I've seen its true face. The streets are extended gutters and the gutters are full of blood," he said to himself.

He fired an arrow rope to Mick's apartment through the broken window and then climbed up several floors straight up. "The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder...will foam up around their waists...and all the whores and politicians will look up and shout, 'Save us.' And I'll whisper, 'No.' Now the whole world stands on the brink...staring down into bloody hell. All those liberals and intellectuals...and smooth talkers...and all of a sudden, nobody can think of anything to say. Beneath me, this awful city reeks of fornication and bad consciences," Oliver said to himself.

Oliver searched the apartment and eventually found Mick's arsenal of flame thrower guns and explosives, a library of his love novels, and a picture frame of his Legend comrades. Oliver then exited the apartment only to be discovered by two Crow agents on guard. They stared at him in fear unable to move or speak. Oliver motioned to stay quiet, gave them a look as he stood next to the window, and then leaped out.

"Holy shit, that was Green Arrow," the Crow agents gushed.

"Tonight, an arsonist died. Somebody knows why," Oliver said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was enjoying stories from former Commissioner Gordon in his study. He was alone with his booze after his wife and kids had left him. Kate would come by every so often to hear his stories. "It all started with the gangs. You know, people tend to forget that. Pirate outfits, ghosts. They thought it was funny: dress up and pull heists," he began.

Kate chuckled at that. "As soon as we'd arrest them, they'd be back on the street. Nobody could pick them out of a lineup because of the damn masks. But then Batman came onto the scene. He finished what the law couldn't. Pretty soon, the papers got wind of it. They ran with it and just like that, he became a national pastime," Gordon continued.

"Then, it became Robin, now Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, a couple more Robins, a Batwing, and now you," Gordon smiled amused. "I must be drunk again telling you all this."

"You are," Kate confirmed.

"Well, my point is that we had it too easy. It wasn't fair what happened to you guys...You guys who picked up where we left off," Gordon said.

Kate nodded self-absorbed. "Oh, wow, it's nearly midnight. I got to," Kate said excusing herself.

"Truth? You're a better Bat than he ever was," Gordon complimented.

"I know, right?" Kate smiled.

The two then saw the TV news detailing an incident with Green Arrow. "The legendary Green Arrow was recently seen attacking two GCPD officers...," the anchorwoman said.

"When do you think he'll quit?" Gordon wondered.

"When he's dead," Kate said seriously.

Kate and Gordon went outside where it was starting to rain. "You know, you don't have to come back here to listen to my sad stories," Gordon said.

"No, I don't have to. I get to," Kate smiled warmly. "You ever miss it?"

"Hell no," Gordon lied.

"I'll be seeing you," Kate said walking off into the rain.

* * *

Kate entered Wayne Tower and went to the top floor where she found Oliver waiting for her. "So...how can I help you?" she asked.

"Heatwave is dead," Oliver revealed.

"Let's talk downstairs," Kate suggested.

The two took the elevator down to the Bat-Cave. "Maybe it was some burglar," Kate suggested.

"No ordinary burglar. He killed Heatwave," Oliver said.

"He's been writing shitty romance novels. Maybe it was over creative differences," Kate said.

"Maybe. Maybe someone's picking off heroes," Oliver said darkly.

"Don't you think that's a little paranoid?" Kate asked.

"Is that what they say about me now?" Oliver asked offended.

"Oh, shit," Kate rolled her eyes. "Look, Mick made a lot of enemies over the years including his own friends. He was piece-of-shit."

"Speaking of friends, how's ol' Gordon?" Oliver asked knowingly.

"I don't appreciate being followed. Also, fuck you," Kate glared.

"Maybe I was keeping an eye on you in case someone came for you," Oliver said defensively.

"I didn't know you to be the sentimental type," Kate mocked.

"An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us," Oliver told her off.

"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?" Kate asked.

"Retribution," Oliver replied super-serious.

"Fine, sure," Kate agreed.

"I'll let myself out," Oliver said as he walked into the dark shadows of the Bat-Cave.

Kate frowned not even knowing, herself, how to get out on foot.

* * *

Oliver walked down the streets still wearing his Green Arrow costume in plain sight. "First visit of evening fruitless. Feel slightly depressed. Soon there will be war, millions will perish in sickness and misery. Why does one death matter against so many? Because there is good and evil, and evil must be punished. Even in the face of armageddon...I will not compromise on this. But there are so many deserving of retribution...and so little time," Oliver said to himself.

Looking up, he saw the mechanical skull-looking ship of Brainiac.

* * *

The next day, Lois Lane came to visit Barry Allen at STAR labs. "Soon, we will have unlimited energy due, in large part, to the greatest hero on Earth," Barry said proudly.

"You mean, Superman?" Lois asked.

Barry's face fell at that. "No, the Flash, the fastest man, and the hero that has saved the world for the last six years. Now, we have recently expanded our research facilities to Antarctica in the hope of creating cheap renewable energy and eliminate the world's reliance on fossil fuels. With Flash's participation, we will be able to harness his infinite kinetic energy to solve the energy crisis once and for all. Our fear of not having enough will be over. Thanks for your time."

Barry walked away from Lois and went over to Kate. "You look good, Barry," she complimented.

"Coming from you, I must be," Barry smiled.

Kate then explained the situation to Barry. "So, Oliver thinks someone is hunting superheroes, huh? Statistically speaking, one murder is not a trend. Mick Rory was a sociopath. He was an arsonist, a murderer, an asshole," Barry said.

"Well, I'm not here because I miss him. I'm here to warn you," Kate clarified.

"Thanks, Kate, but there's something a lot more real to worry about than Oliver's hero killer theory," Barry said as he stared at the Brainiac ship.

"Can Superman really stop Brainiac?" Kate asked.

"That ship has 50 thousand nukes stockpiled. Even if Superman stopped ninety-nine percent of them, it would still be enough to kill every living thing on the planet. Even Superman can't be everywhere at once," Barry shook his head.

* * *

Oliver made his way to the DEO base just outside Metropolis. He cut through the fence, got through the guards, went through the facility tunnels, and found the command center. As he did, he monologued to himself: "Why are so few of us left active...healthy and without personality disorders? Even Barry Allen, possible homosexual. Must investigate further on this. Only two names remain on my list. Both share private quarters at the DEO. I shall go to them. I shall go tell the indestructible man that someone plans to murder him," he said to himself.

"Oliver, sup?" Superman said to him as he came in.

"Superman," Oliver addressed respectfully. "You know why I'm here?"

"Is it Brainiac? It's Brainiac, isn't it?" Superman assumed.

"No," Oliver shot him down.

"Oliver, you shouldn't be here. You don't have clearance," Alex Danvers said peeved.

"Nice to see you, too, Agent Danvers," Oliver said sarcastically.

"After all this time, you can call me by my first name," Alex shook her head dismayed.

"Whatever you say...Alexandra," Oliver said to piss her off.

"What are you doing here?" Alex demanded.

"Mick Rory is dead. I came to warn you, two," Oliver said.

"Thanks, man," Superman said appreciatively.

"Wait...no one can kill Superman and no one even knows who I am," Alex pointed out.

"With Brainiac in our skies, someone might want to get you, two, out of the way," Oliver said.

"I'll handle Brainiac," Superman said confidently. "Goodbye, Oliver."

"It took a lot of trouble to see you. I'm not leaving until I have my say," Oliver said stubbornly.

Superman touched Oliver's shoulders, instantly transported him outside the DEO, and then returned to the command center. "So...why don't you destroy Brainiac...like, right now?" Alex questioned.

"I can't do everything for you, people," Superman said dismissively.

"You haven't done a damn thing since you introduced yourself to the world. What if Brainiac nukes the world or makes us all drones?" Alex asked.

"Your mind wanders to dark places," Superman said, not taking her seriously.

"You know what? I'm going to go out with Kate. She's far better company than you," Alex said and then stormed off.

Superman smirked, hoping Alex and Kate did hook up in the end.

* * *

At a French restaurant, Alex and Kate met up in business suits. "You remember that crazy guy? What'd he call himself? Captain Kill. Used to pretend he was a supervillain just so he could get beat up?" Alex recalled.

"Yeah, he tried that on me once. I just walked away. He starts following me down the street yelling, 'Punish me! Punish me!' I'm just saying, 'No, get lost.'," Kate chuckled.

"God, whatever happened to him?" Alex wondered.

"Well, he pulled that on Oliver...and Oliver shot an arrow through his eye," Kate winced.

"Oh my God. That's not even funny," Alex said shocked and appalled.

"It's a little funny," Kate admitted.

"It's really good to see you again," Alex said sincerely.

"It's great seeing you, too," Kate agreed.

"Why did you do it, Kate? Dress up like that?" Alex asked vaguely.

"No one else would," Kate said simply. "I didn't want to disappoint Bruce."

"Kal thinks, unless he can do something about it, we're all going to be fucked by Brainiac. Soon. But I don't know what to think. I mean, it's all quantum computing vs the strongest being on Earth. I feel he just keeps getting further away from me. I can't even tell if he cares about me anymore or if he's just pretending," Alex said bitterly.

"If he's pretending, it means he cares," Kate said gently.

* * *

At the funeral of Mick Rory, Team Arrow, Team Flash, and Team Legends were all present. Superman and Alex showed up as well. In a flashback, Barry recalled a meeting to discuss the Brainiac threat. Everyone was dressed up in their respective costumes or uniforms.

"Welcome, all. We'll be starting shortly. We're waiting on one more," Barry said to the crowd.

Superman and Supergirl instantly appeared in the room. "I told you everyone would be in costume," Kara said to Superman.

"A broken clock is right twice a day," Superman replied to her.

"Welcome, Superman. Now, we can start," Barry said enthusiastically. In the room were Kate, Oliver, Alex, and Mick.

"This is all bullshit," Mick said disrespectfully.

"Really?" Barry asked pissed-off.

"Super-Friends: That's the real joke. It didn't work five years ago. It's not going to work now. You're all playing cowboys and Indians," Mick said.

"It's Native Americans...ass," Kate told him off.

"How about no drinking during meetings?" Alex added.

"I actually...can't agree to that," Oliver rejected.

"Let's talk about gangs. I've kicked some serious ass on these Rabbits," Kate said seriously earning a laugh from Mick.

"We can do so much more. We can save this world," Barry said dramatically. "With the right leadership."

"You mean you, Barry? I mean, you're the fastest man on the planet. You probably think the fastest, too," Mick mocked.

"It doesn't take a genius to know the world has problems," Barry shot back.

"No, but only a room full of morons to think they're small enough for you to handle. You think catching crooks matters?" he asked.

"Justice matters," Oliver said super-serious.

"Justice is coming to all of us no matter what the fuck we do. Brainiac has us by the balls. Ain't nothing going to matter when he finally strikes," he said to them. "We'll all be dust, and that's something, not even you can outrun," Mick said to Barry as he lit his world map with a lighter. Mick then walked out of the meeting like a boss.

"What an asshole," Kara said impressed.

"Somebody needs to set that man straight," Superman added.

"But who among us has the courage to do what is necessary?" Kara wondered.

* * *

After the funeral, Oliver went to meet with Mick's daughter, Lita, at her apartment. "You wanted to tell me something?" Oliver asked gently.

"My father came here. He was drunk and upset, crying even. He wasn't making any sense," Lita said.

"What did he say?" Oliver pressed.

**Flashback**

Mick was in tears as he talked to his daughter. "I did fucked-up things. I did bad things to women. I lit kids on fire. I've never done anything like this. Here I am, spilling my guts to my daughter. The truth is, you're the closest thing I have to family. What the fuck does that say? Shit! Your name was on the list. You should get out of town. Forgive me."

**End Flashback**

"And then he left. I don't know what the fuck he was talking about," Lita said.

"Sounds unbelievable. Probably true," Oliver considered.

* * *

That night, Superman and Alex made out in their quarters in the DEO. Superman expertly stimulated all parts of her body at once using two versions of himself. Alex seemed really into it until she didn't. "Stop!" she said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked. "I thought you liked this."

"Not like that," Alex said flustered, and started putting her clothes back on. "I don't know," she admitted feeling sexually confused.

She then noticed a third Superman on a conference call with Barry. "Are you actually talking to Barry while we're in bed, together?" Alex accused.

"He called. I picked up. I'm just trying to be polite," Superman said.

"So, which one of you was giving me a pity fuck?" Alex asked outraged. She suddenly threw a piece of equipment at Superman's head only for it to bounce off his forehead.

"Most of my attention was focused on you. If you think there's a problem with my attitude, I'm prepared to discuss it," Superman said condescendingly.

"You have everything all figured out with all of your awesome powers. You still have no idea how to deal with real people," Alex scolded.

"You're the only reason I'm here," Superman told her.

"For all the good that it has done. I don't want that responsibility anymore," Alex said storming off. "He's all yours," she said to Barry on the screen.

The three Supermen merged into one. "She'll be back," Barry assured him.

"No, no, she won't," Superman smiled.

* * *

As planned, Alex went straight to Wayne Tower. Kate saw Alex's distressed face in her office. "I broke up with Superman. I didn't know where else to go," she said honestly.

"Make yourself at home," Kate said politely.

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't know anyone else except...damn superheroes," Alex said sadly.

"Probably just an argument," Kate said dismissively.

"No, Kate, you don't know what it's been like living with him. He does absolutely no work, plays video games all day, drinks, and is constantly bringing hookers to the DEO. To him, people mean nothing. I'm sorry, Kate. This is twice that I've ruined your evening," Alex said.

"Come on. I'm glad you came over. Now, we can both hear Gordon's war stories," Kate said brightly.

"Maybe, I should go," Alex said backing out.

"I insist," Kate smiled.

* * *

Superman instantly transported himself to Fox News headquarters. "Holy shit, Superman is here," an executive realized. Superman entered an auditorium with a crowded room of guests. "Only a few months ago, an alien from another world introduced himself, an alien that looks like any one of us but has extraordinary powers. The world knows him as Superman. Welcome," Bill O'Reilly introduced.

"Thank you for having me, Bill," Superman smiled as he sat down.

"So, what are you going to do about Brainiac?" Bill asked.

"He has to make the first move, Bill. I don't fight without provocation and I never kill," Superman told him.

"Don't you think he has already made the first move by infiltrating our computer network?" Bill asked.

"The thing to keep in mind, Bill, is that there are countless civilizations, cities, under Brainiac's control. Sure, I could punch Brainiac's ship into the sun right now if I wanted to but millions of endangered alien races would die. At the DEO, we are working on a peaceful resolution," Superman said.

"So, there is no danger?" Bill challenged.

"Even without Brainiac, there would still be danger," Superman said vaguely.

"Do you consider yourself a god among men?" Bill asked.

"I want the world to know that there is a god...and he is American," Superman said jokingly. "I am not all-powerful."

"Let's allow the audience their questions," Bill allowed. "Lois Lane."

"Do you know Lana Lane?" Lois asked.

"She's a good friend of mine," Superman downplayed.

"She died of cancer," Lois revealed. "How about Cat Grant? Were you aware she has cancer as well?"

"I wasn't told," Superman replied.

"And what about Major Lucy Lane? She was your handler for the army: cancer," Lois continued.

"I'm not sure what you're suggesting...," Superman said defensively.

"I think it's pretty damn conclusive. How long will it be before your current lover, Alex Danvers, gets cancer?" Lois asked smartly.

"Okay, I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Superman said as people started to crowd around him. He suddenly disappeared from the stage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and Alex walked down the streets of Gotham. They went into an alleyway. "We should have gotten a cab," Kate realized. "This is a bad neighborhood."

"Yeah, well, I'm in a bad mood," Alex sulked.

Several crooks ambushed them on either side. Kate and Alex gave each other a nod and decided it was time to kick ass. Kate dodged a knife-wielding crook, caught his wrist disarming him, got to the side of him, and punched his elbow hard breaking his arm. Kate then kicked his legs out dropping him. Alex kicked another man to the chin dropping him. Alex dodged a punch from another and punched his knee cap dropping a third. She blocked the fourth man's punch, punched him a few times to the face, and threw him to the ground. Kate and Alex tossed a number of guys to the ground. Alex disarmed a man of his knife and stabbed him through the throat. Finally, one crook shot at Alex with his pistol. Alex used the crook with the knife in his throat as a human shield. Kate disarmed the crook with the pistol, kicked him to the chin, and sent him to the ground.

"That was fun," Alex said excitedly.

"Fuck yeah, it was," Kate agreed.

The two looked at each other adoringly and then walked out of the alley. "Hey, Kate, I think I'll be heading home now," Alex said to her.

"You sure?" Kate asked concernedly.

"Yeah, take care of yourself," Alex said walking off, unsure of her feelings for her.

* * *

**Washington DC**

President Romney had a grim look on his face as his generals told him his options. "Bold moves is what we need, gentlemen. How soon can we wage a preemptive strike on Brainiac?"

"Two days. We think we might be able to destroy that ship before they are able to launch their missiles," Gen. Sam Lane speculated.

"What would our losses be if you're wrong?" Romney asked.

"We can expect the east coast to be wiped away, the wind pattern could send the radiation south. It's possible those in the farm belt will survive," Gen. Lane said grimly. "But if we don't strike that ship, there's no telling if the Russians, the EU, or the Chinese won't strike first."

"Take us to Defcon 2. Superman had two days to return. If he doesn't, our fate is in the hands of God," Romney ordered.

* * *

**STAR Labs**

The next morning, oil barons came to meet with Barry and Iris. "If your renewable energy technology with the Flash works, it will make fossil fuels obsolete. The world can't just stop using fossil fuels, cold turkey. It would mean thousands of workers losing their jobs, the elderly losing their investments, company bankruptcies, and the economies of the Middle East would collapse creating instability," the leader said to him.

"I respect your position and as captains of your industry. You want to know my past? It's a matter of public record that at age 10, my mother was killed. My father was arrested for the crime, only to be exonerated years later, and died four years ago. My vision was to help people end their addictions as a forensic examiner. But I have realized that oil, coal, natural gas, and nuclear power are the real drugs of society and that you, gentlemen, are the pushers," Barry said to them.

"Now, wait just a minute," the leader said offended. "All we're saying is that there should be a reasonable transition period."

The elevator doors opened revealing a gunman. He shot Iris in the leg dropping her, shot the oil leader in the head, and then missed Barry entirely. Barry took hold of the man and took him to the floor. "Give me your employer," he ordered.

The man died as he bit into a cyanide capsule. "Well...shit," he said and then went over to help Iris.

* * *

**Gotham**

Meanwhile, Alex and Kate went to breakfast together at a diner. "Any word on Superman?" Kate asked anxiously.

"No," Alex shook her head.

"Why don't you stay with me," Kate suggested innocently.

"I couldn't impose," Alex rejected.

"You would be doing me a favor. I wouldn't have to worry about you," Kate smiled.

"Okay," Alex relented.

Kate took Alex down to the Bat-Cave and showed her the Bat shuttlecraft. "It's a beauty," Alex said impressed.

"It can transport a whole team and the Batmobile," Kate said.

"Does it have any weapons?" Alex asked curiously.

"A shit-ton," Kate smiled. "But it's nothing compared to Brainiac."

"What made you decide to follow in your cousin's footsteps?" Alex asked.

"Well, when he left, Gotham went to hell. It wasn't just that he kicked ass, it was the fear that he was around every corner. It deterred a lot of crime. So, I figured that if I got myself out there, I could, at least, keep that fear alive. I ended up not being too bad at it," Kate smiled awkwardly.

"You're a little different from him. I mean, you've killed people," Alex noted.

"So have cops, agents, and soldiers. It's a war out there. I know I can't measure up to Batman's physicality or his martial arts skill. He was trained by the best. He is the best. So, I have to use these to make up for it," she said, showing Alex her pistols. "I guess that makes me a criminal, a murderer. I don't know."

"I remember my first kill at the DEO. Everyone told me it was sanctioned and I even got two weeks off," Alex recalled.

Kate handed her some goggles to change the subject. "You can see infrared, night vision with these," she said.

Alex put them on as Kate turned the lights off for a moment. "I can see everything. These are even better than what we got at the DEO," she said amazed.

"The best money can buy," Kate agreed.

"This must be how Superman sees," Alex mused.

"Yeah...right," Kate said as her jealousy flared. "I'm going to go back up."

Alex followed her realizing she was offended. "Kate, Superman sees a lot of things. I mean, he's got X-ray vision, falcon vision, night vision...," Alex listed off. Kate simply stared at her. "But he doesn't see me. Kate, ever since we've been going out, I've been having strange feelings...for you. Feelings I've never had with a woman. I don't know if I'm just rebounding or if this is real. I just want to show you my appreciation for you," Alex said as she gave Kate a kiss.

Kate kissed Alex back and the two began to fondle each other. "I've wanted you for a long time," Kate admitted. "I just never thought..."

"I've never done this before, but I'm willing to learn," Alex said to her.

"I'm willing to teach," Kate replied.

The two made out and started to progressively take their clothes off. Just as they were about to get real, the alarm went off. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kate sighed.

"What is it?" Alex asked concernedly.

"Someone needs help," Kate said.

"Can I join you?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Fuck yeah," Kate smiled.

* * *

Kate suited up as Batwoman while Alex put on an old Robin costume that happened to fit her. The two entered the Bat shuttlecraft and went straight for a large fire in an apartment complex. "There it is," Kate pointed it out.

"I see it," Alex said. "I see kids in there."

Kate fired on the support beams of a water tower causing it to collapse. The water from the water tower put out the fires on the roof. Alex then dropped down, The roof collapsed as she landed. Alex got her bearings and found the kids. "Come with me if you want to live," she said to them all.

Alex led the group down the burnt hall to another apartment. The Bat shuttlecraft created a bridge between it and the destroyed wall. The kids slowly made their way onto the shuttle. "Is that everyone?" Alex asked.

An explosion ripped through the building nearly taking her out. Alex flung herself into the shuttle just in time. After dropping off the kids, Kate put the shuttle on autopilot. "That was a rush even for me," Alex admitted.

"Do you want to finish what we started?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Alex nodded.

The two stripped down and then Kate placed herself on the pilot seat. "Just do to me the way you would with a man," Kate advised.

Alex nodded and then placed herself on top of Kate. She rubbed hard against Kate while cautiously allowing their breasts to touch. She would get really close to Kate but then extended herself out as well. As Alex was started to get the hang out of it, Kate then took charge placed Alex in the co-pilot chair. She rubbed hard and fast while expertly using her fingers. In short order, Alex cried out in orgasmic bliss.

"Holy shit, I think I like this," Alex said stunned.

"Not bad, huh," Kate smiled.

Alex gave Kate a passionate kiss. "I want to work with you more," she said lamely.

"I want to be with you, too," Kate smiled knowing her meaning.

* * *

After they were done with their love-making, Kate and Alex suited back up and found Oliver at a prison riot. He was on the roof as if waiting for them. Kate and Alex dropped down to meet him. "Where have you been? I've been busy dealing with this prison riot," Oliver said disgruntled.

"Saving kids from a fire," Alex told him off.

Oliver eyed Kate. "Nice to see you in uniform, Kate. All it took was a nice pair of legs to motivate you."

"Fuck yourself, Queen," Kate shot back.

"We can argue later. Let's get out of here," Alex said embarrassed.

The shuttle landed in the Bat-Cave with Superman waiting for them. "Hello, Alex," he said amused.

"I thought you were on Mars," Alex rolled her eyes.

"I am on Mars," Superman smirked. "You and I are about to have a conversation there."

"You can see the future, too?" Alex wondered.

"You're going to ask me to save the world," Superman assumed ignoring her question.

"Kate...I have to go," Alex said apologetically.

"I understand," Kate nodded.

Superman instantly teleported them both to Mars. As soon as they arrived, Superman created an energy forcefield around them, so they could breathe. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Alex then noticed a Fortress of Solitude replica on Mars. "Oh my God, I'm on Mars."

* * *

**Gotham**

Oliver and Kate discussed their next move as soon as Alex was gone. "The assassin that tried to kill Barry worked for Pyramid," Oliver informed her.

"So, we break in and look around," Kate said.

"Already did that. We need to look up contacts, squeeze people," Oliver said super-serious.

"Yeah, sure, let's just pick names out of the phone book," Kate mocked.

"You haven't been in the shit as long as I have, Kate. You don't know how it's done," Oliver said condescendingly.

"I've had it with you, Queen. You may have done this for the last eight or nine years, but I've done my time. I'm just as much a billionaire as you, just as much a fighter, and I've fucked just as many women as you have," Kate said assertively.

"I'm sorry," Oliver apologized. "I know I can be difficult sometimes."

"Forget it, man. Let's do things your way," Kate allowed.

* * *

All suited up, Oliver and Kate went to a random bar. "Anyone here work for Pyramid?" Oliver asked the group.

They all pointed fingers at the man. "Oh, come on, what the fuck?" he shook his head dismayed. "Back off or I'll put this glass in your face," he said to Oliver.

Oliver crushed his hand with the glass still in it and dropped the man to his knees. "Did you know the assassin that tried to kill Barry Allen?" Oliver questioned.

"No," he denied.

Oliver crushed his hand harder. "Yeah, yeah, I hired him. He was an ex-con that was part of the second chance program," the man said. Oliver tossed him aside. Kate eyed the evening news and saw that Gordon had been killed by the same gang she had beaten up in the alley. One of those gang members happened to be in the bar. "Oh, shit," he realized.

Kate punched the man out of his chair and onto the floor. "Who killed Gordon?" she demanded. She began punching him repeatedly. "You tell the others, I'm coming for them. You're all dead. I'm going to clear the whole fucking neighborhood!"

Oliver took hold of Kate. "Not in front of the civilians." Oliver then carried Kate out of the bar.

* * *

**Mars**

In the Fortress of Solitude on Mars, the temperature and atmosphere were Earth-like. "You're going to tell me you've been sleeping with Kate," Superman predicted.

"You know about that?" Alex asked amazed.

"Now, I do," Superman tricked her.

"Wow, no wonder why I left you," Alex said scornfully. "Why even argue with me if you don't respect me?"

"I'm just...going through the motions," Superman admitted.

"You're inhuman, insane," Alex accused.

"Insane, huh?" Superman wondered.

"If this is your way of trying to get me back, it isn't working," Alex told him.

"I just sent you to Mars and showed you this impressive fortress. Some would consider you an ungrateful bitch at this point," Superman pointed out.

"Look, I don't want to fight," Alex said.

"I told you that you're my only link to this universe. I am the only one that can defend you against Brainiac. You're fucked as a species without me. You have a responsibility to your race, your planet, to keep me happy," Superman told her.

"So, coming to Mars and making us all worry is a flex move on your part?" Alex asked dismayed.

"Pretty ingenious," Superman said impressed with himself. "My red world here means more than your blue one. Change my mind."

* * *

**STAR Labs**

Late at night, Oliver and Kate broke into STAR Labs and started looking for anything suspicious. Kate worked on the computer attempting to hack into it while Oliver looked over files and memos. Oliver noticed a file on Superman detailing his narcissism, womanizing, substance abuse, and other sordid details. "I'm in," Kate said as she hacked into the computer.

She looked up a file on Pyramid and confirmed a financial link between STAR Labs and Pyramid. "I found the link."

Oliver eyed several more files on other victims that had recently died or already given cancer. They were all women associated with Superman. "Well...shit," Oliver realized.

* * *

**Mars**

Alex eyed Superman with disdain. "So, you're not going to tell me how this all ends?" she asked.

"It ends with you in tears," he said somberly.

"So, you're not coming back?" Alex questioned.

"Tears of joy that is," Superman clarified.

"So, even now, in the face of armageddon, you're still fucking with me," Alex realized. "You have to stop this. Everyone will die."

"And the universe won't give a shit," Superman replied. "In my opinion, the existence of life is highly overrated. Just look at Mars. Without even one microorganism, it's still changing and revealing its secrets. So, tell me how this all would be improved by an oil pipeline or a shopping mall."

"Martians do live here, asshole," Alex pointed out.

"Damn," Superman forgot.

"I'm done with your bullshit. Send me back to Earth where I can die with my mom, my dad, and all the other worthless humans," Alex said angrily.

"You complain that I refuse to see human life on its own terms, but you continually refuse to see my perspective," Superman argued.

"You want me to see things your way? Show me," Alex demanded.

Superman touched her forehead and then withdrew from her. "Wow, Jacob Kane was your father. That means Kate is your half-sister."

"What the fuck? No!" Alex screamed as she banged on the Fortress causing it to collapse as if it were made of glass. The fortress collapsed on them but an energy field emitted from Superman protected them both.

"Really? That took a long time to design and build," Superman said peeved.

Alex was on the ground devastated. "My life is one big joke."

"Alex, I was just joking. I can't see the future or telepathically reveal things about your past," Superman admitted.

"Wait...you're still just jerking me around?" Alex asked amazed.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," Superman promised.

Alex pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him with a Kryptonite bullet. "Take me back to Earth now," she ordered.

"Sure, after you help me build my fortress back up," Superman said to her.

Alex fired on him center-mass. The green bullet merely bounced off his chest harmlessly. "Shit," Superman realized the gig was up.

"What the fuck are you?" Alex asked spooked.

"We don't have to get into that. Let's just go home," Superman dodged.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Brainiac finally made his move, quickly collecting cities around the globe including Metropolis. In a beam of light, the cities and their foundations were gone. Safely aboard his ship's collection, Brainiac sent armies of drones to put down any rebellions inside the cities. The world militaries immediately responded by firing missiles at the skull ship but nothing was able to penetrate its shields. Brainiac's own fighters made short work of the human aircraft. Nuclear missiles were then launched at the skull ship but they also were unable to penetrate the shields. With Washington DC captured, the entire US government was thrown into chaos.

* * *

**Antarctica**

Oliver and Kate took the Bat-shuttlecraft to Antarctica and landed less than gracefully near the STAR Lab research facility. "I'm getting heat signatures inside. There's someone here," Kate reported using her goggles.

"Let's get moving," Oliver said not liking the cold.

The two made their way inside using a laser to slice the door open. "Barry's a pacifist. He never killed anyone in his life," Kate doubted.

"If you're squeamish, leave him to me," Oliver said to her. "We won't get a second chance."

The two noticed Flash all by himself in a large hall. His head twitched at fast-speed as he looked at a hundred different TV monitors at once. Oliver and Kate snuck around to get close to Barry without being noticed. Oliver finally fired an arrow right at Barry. He leaped up just in time. The arrow hit the TV busting it. Kate fired her laser at him. Barry lifted up his chair and threw it at her. The laser tore apart the chair but fell on Kate.

Oliver charged Barry only to get kicked hard to the face. Barry leaped up and crushed Kate's laser. Barry then grabbed Kate by the throat and slammed her back down to the floor. "Super-Friends, welcome," Barry said to them.

"Barry, we know everything," Kate told him.

"Then what is there to discuss?" Barry asked coldly.

"Plenty. You killed Mick," Oliver accused.

"May he rest in peace," Barry said solemnly. "Mick figured it out first. He found out what I was doing here and started to crack in front of his daughter, Lita. Even I couldn't have anticipated him snitching on me."

Oliver and Barry punched and blocked each other until Barry punched Oliver hard to the face dropping him with his superior speed and reflexes. "I had to kill him. Then, I neutralized Superman. No easy task. I spent two billion government dollars on Kryptonite research."

"You used his psych profile against him," Oliver realized.

"He's not entirely devoid of emotion. I did what I had to do to get him off the planet so my plan could go forward," Barry said.

"Your bullshit assassin was paid to throw us off," Kate accused.

"Mr. Chess gave his life in the service of a higher cause. I put a cyanide pill in his mouth to silence him. The only problem was you," Barry said of Oliver.

"Sorry to disappoint," Oliver sneered.

Oliver and Kate attacked him together with their martial arts. Barry easily overpowered them both, kicking Oliver off to the side. Kate fought with him one-on-one until she found herself on her ass on the floor. "We were supposed to make the world a better place," Kate said naively.

"And that is exactly what I'm doing," Barry assured her.

"I doubt that," Kate said as she went to attack him again.

Barry humored her, blocking all of her punches and kicks until he finally kicked her to the floor. "Of course, my moral safeguards gave me pause at the necessary sacrifice: cities disintegrated in an instant. Fifteen million people killed. My plan placed nuclear bombs in every major city. Upon being taken by Brainiac, they would detonate destroying the ship from the inside," Barry revealed as he walked up some stairs to the second floor.

"Killing millions," Kate said stunned.

"To save billions," Barry argued.

"You know we can't let you do that, Barry," Oliver growled as they both followed him up the stairs.

"Do that, Oliver? I'm not a comic book villain. Do you think I would tell you my master plan if there was any chance you could affect the outcome?" he asked them.

Oliver and Kate gave each other WTF looks. "I triggered it thirty-five minutes ago," Barry told them.

* * *

The nuclear bombs in all the major cities captured by Brainiac detonated. The cities were immediately annihilated killing all the people and the drones. Thousands of miniaturized nuclear bombs all detonated at once causing a massive explosion inside Brainiac's ship. "What the fuck?" Brainiac wondered as he was hit. The ship exploded in a powerful fireball. Brainiac had been destroyed along with his entire collection of cities and archives.

Superman and Alex suddenly appeared where Metropolis should have been. Instead, there was a gaping hole in the ground where the city used to be. "I guess I was late," Superman mused and then looked up. Superman and Alex both eyed a massive explosion in space that could be seen even in the daytime.

"I can't believe it," Alex said stunned.

"The ship wasn't destroyed from the outside...but the inside," Superman realized.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"Barry," Superman realized.

* * *

Superman and Alex appeared inside the Antarctic base. Superman advanced on Barry without fear. "Superman...," Kate said unable to articulate her dismay.

"I know," Superman told her.

"He killed Mick, he killed millions," Oliver told him.

"Wait here," Superman said as he walked after Barry. "Barry, stop this. The lead walls were clever. But even if I can't see where you are, I can shatter this fortress as if it were glass.

Superman walked into a particular room to go after Barry when both doors closed on him, trapping him inside. Barry then activated green Kryptonite energy. The green electrical surges and radiation were blindingly bright. Barry watched the monitor closely and then saw that Superman was no more. Barry came out of hiding only to find Alex pointing a pistol at his face.

"Such an asshole," she said to him.

Barry caught the bullet with ease and then kicked Alex down the stairs. "If you hurt her!" Kate shouted at Barry.

"Kate, grow up," Barry said dismissively. "My new world needs higher-level heroism. What have your schoolgirl heroics ever achieved?"

"You bastard, you just wanted all the satisfaction of victory for yourself. We could have worked together as a team, Barry," Oliver yelled at him.

Superman suddenly appeared in front of them. "Did you really think that would kill me?" he asked him.

"For a moment there, yeah, I kind of did," Barry said stunned by his survival.

Superman suddenly appeared right in front of Barry and kicked his legs. Barry fell a distance away to the floor with broken legs.

"I'm stronger, faster, and more powerful than any mortal on this world...and I have no weaknesses," Superman told him.

"I did what had to be done," Barry told him.

"I could have destroyed that ship from the inside from the very beginning. I could have defeated Brainiac and took his ship far from Earth. It would have been too easy," Superman revealed.

"Then why didn't you do it?" Barry raged at him. "Why did you force me to pull the trigger ending millions of lives! How am I supposed to face Iris after this?"

"I was really really curious to see if you had the balls to actually do it. I'm actually really impressed," Superman clapped his hands.

"You knew this whole time?" Barry glared.

"Hey, don't worry about it. No one's going to know about it but us. It will be our little secret," Superman said to all of them.

"Fuck your secrets," Oliver stormed off.

"Don't even think about moving," Kate said to Barry following after Oliver.

"Oliver, wait," Kate said as the doors opened. "Let's not make this worse than it already is."

"Never compromise even in the face of armageddon," Oliver said as he walked out into the snow.

Barry struggled to get back to his feet as his legs quickly healed. "I've made myself see every person's face I've murdered to save humanity" On the television screens were random profile pictures of people that had died, switching every so often on a hundred screens.

"You can understand, can't you?" Barry asked Alex.

"Without condoning...or condemning...I understand," she said morally confused.

Out on the snow, Superman instantly appeared in front of Oliver. "Get out of my way. The people need to be told."

"I can't let you do that," Superman said simply.

"Suddenly, you discover humanity? Convenient. If you cared from the start, none of this would have happened," Oliver scolded.

"Yeah, my bad, my bad," Superman admitted.

"What's one more body to the foundation of your fuck-up?" Oliver asked rhetorically.

"Bro...," Superman sighed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Oliver challenged.

"Come on, let's talk about this," Superman said to him.

"Do it," Oliver pressed.

"For the record, I don't want to do this," Superman said to him. "I feel like I'm being forced into this."

"DO IT!" Oliver screamed.

Superman raised his hand and fired an energy beam blasting him into a million pieces. "NO!" Kate shrieked upon witnessing it. She went to her knees and took off her cowl as she mourned her comrade.

Superman instantly appeared back in the fortress. "Barry, fix this shit," he ordered.

"You going to help me this time?" he asked scornfully.

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe go fuck yourself," Superman replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex demanded.

"Barry can go back in time where he still has all of his memories of this timeline. He can tell me what happened here and we can proceed accordingly. You know, life is all about trial and error. Maybe next time, you won't turn gay for Kate. Maybe next time, I will save the world," Superman said to her.

"If Barry reverts the timeline, all of my experiences from the last few days will be gone. It will be as if I died and a new Alex took my place," Alex said dumbfounded.

"That is a really fucked-up way to look at it but yes," Superman confirmed.

"Who are you, really?" Alex asked.

"My name is Mon-El and I am Insane," he told her.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Oliver Queen's memory inspired a White Supremacist organization that hunted down minorities and homosexuals with green arrows.

Kate Kane and Alex Danvers thwarted a terrorist bombing but broke up soon thereafter. Kate was later arrested, refused a plea deal, and was sentenced to 30 years in prison.

Alex Danvers accepted a plea deal for her vigilantism, ratted Kate Kane out during her trial, and then continued to work as a DEO agent actively working to unmask superheroes.

Barry Allen never got caught for his crime and lived a successful life in every respect.

Superman never returned.

* * *

**New Timeline-Summer 2020**

The world celebrated as Mon as Superman destroyed Brainiac from inside his own ship, took control of it, and handed it off to the Green Lantern Corp to successfully replant alien cities on habitable worlds. Mon gave himself a victory rally for his accomplishment. He punched through a wall prop and introduced his awesomeness to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, Superman!" the announcer introduced.

"Hey, Metropolis," Mon said earning shouts and shrieks from the adoring crowd. "You give me far too little credit. Let's get real for a moment. That's right," Mon said as he floated over the crowd and walked on the water of a large pool. "The greatest honor you have given me is serving you and helping the people of Metropolis. And at the end of every day, I ask myself who I would be without you."

"I love you, Superman!" one person shouted.

"And I love you, random citizen!" Mon shouted back.

"This is such bullshit," Barry shook his head dismayed.

"Stop, he's not only strong but dreamy," Iris said adoringly.

"Now, citizens, I have to leave for a while but the Super-Friends have your back. When things get tough and they can't handle it, I'll come back to be your savior, once again," Mon said to the crowd.

Mon suddenly disappeared with the crowd roaring with applause. Earth-1 finally had its Superman, sort of, not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably most identify with CW Mick Rory when I write these stories and chapters. I've only been able to do cameos with him, so I wanted to give him something here. I'm a big fan of Watchman and I had hoped the reader would eventually notice the similarities from top-to-bottom. Mon's outing as Superman is and will be a work in progress for some time.


	193. Mon and Kara Part 1: Season 5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW Superman and Lois is adapted for Adventures of Supergirl. Mon takes on the Superman identity, struggles to save the world, and deal with his obnoxious teenage kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures of Supergirl Season 5.5 will be adapting Superman and Lois Season 1. Mon and Kara will be replacing Superman and Lois. Occasionally, other SG characters will swing by. This season will take place in the fall of 2020. Adventures of Supergirl Season 6 will occur chronologically after CW Superman and Lois Season 1 has concluded. There will be significant changes made from the original CW script. Chronologically speaking, Adventures of Batwoman 2x01 occurs at the same time as Adventures of Supergirl 5.5x01.

**SG Season 02x01**

_(V.O.) Mon: My most vivid memory is when my life changed from brutal savagery and debauchery across the universe to only doing so on Earth, my new home._

Mon-El's Kryptonian pod slammed into the Earth not far from Metropolis forming a crater in the ground. He had stolen the pod from a Kryptonian outpost after he had slaughtered the inhabitants and left his associate to die. Fires roared around the impact and then eventually settled down. Mon remained unconscious inside the pod but still vaguely aware of sounds around him. The pod then sat there unmolested for a few days without anyone coming to investigate it. The night turned to day, the day turned to night.

_(V.O.) Mon: I remember coming to this Earth...feeling the sun on my face for the first time. I remember hearing those who had rescued me._

A less-than-sober Supergirl approached the Kryptonian pod with J'onn at her side. "Looks like I can't catch a damn break. It's just too much to ask that I be able to have a house party with friends and family," Kara said annoyed as she stumbled towards the pod.

"Be careful," J'onn warned her.

"Oh yeah?" Kara mocked and then tore off the capsule's hatch revealing a young man inside.

"What is it?" J'onn asked concernedly.

"Well, hello beautiful," Kara smirked as she saw the sleeping Mon-El.

_(V.O.) Mon: Kara called me her greatest surprise. Boy, there were a lot of them._

Kara and Mon went through a montage of their fights against one another, their ambushes of White Martians, fighting Maaldorian slavers on a distant planet, and halting Cadmus.

_(V.O.) Mon: I remember loving Kara, her friends, her community. How small things ended up being big things due to their consistent incompetence. I thought I would live here forever..._

* * *

**SG Season 02X22**

On the Insane battleship roof, Kara flexed her fingers painfully as the upper half of Rhea's body fell back onto the deck. Rhea's body was severely burned, she was blind and barely alive. The two had fought for the fate of the Earth but now their epic battle was over.

"Did I lose?" Rhea wondered softly. "This battle was hard-fought."

"Yeah," Kara acknowledged.

"You lie. You had strength to spare," Rhea realized. "I never stood a chance. It wasn't even a battle."

Kara said nothing to that. "Take care of my boy," Rhea said softly and then turned to ash that dissolved in the wind.

"I will...Scary Teri...I will," Kara promised.

_(V.O.) Mon: But my mother's death made me realize I could never challenge Kara as I was. I would have to work hard to surpass her, to beat her, to dominate her. In order to train with her, I am compelled to do ridiculous shit like this._

* * *

**SG Season 05X19**

The Watchtower was an observation station orbiting Earth hosting Kara, Mon, Brainiac 5, and those deemed "cool" enough to be allowed entrance to the clubhouse. The station was well supplied with weaponry, intel equipment, and booze. Mon and Kara instantly appeared on the bridge. Brainiac 5 walked over to them as they appeared. "What brilliant idea do you have for me now?" Kara asked him.

"A new suit, with pants, that will have the durability you require," Brainiac 5 said and then led them to a capsule with the suit.

"Why do I care?" Mon asked.

Kara gave him a dirty look. "With Kara's pregnancy, it became obvious an adjustment was required," Brainiac 5 explained.

Kara and Mon looked over the new uniform, its familiar S-crest, red cape, and red boots. "Barney, this suit is for a man," she said obviously.

"It's not for you," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara eyed Mon and then back at the suit. As she considered the proposition, she couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Oh, fuck no," Mon refused.

"Do it!" Kara glared at him.

"I could think of a million other things I'd rather do with my time than pretend to be your lame-ass cousin," Mon argued.

"The presence of Superman on Earth will lure out his traditional foes. Strength invites challenge," Brainiac 5 said.

Mon gave him a skeptical look. "If you agree to this, you won't be allowed to use your instant transmission, your energy-based attacks, or your Super Insane transformation in the public eye," Brainiac 5 told him.

"Well, fuck me," Mon said incredulously.

"It's a challenge to see if you can defeat Earth villains with only your base form and without your abilities," Kara said obviously.

"It does tickle me a little to ruin your cousin's do-gooder optimistic reputation," Mon considered.

"Snyder the shit out of this role," Kara encouraged him.

* * *

**Adventures of Supergirl Season 5.5**

* * *

In his debut performance, Mon landed hard on the pavement cracking it open in his Superman uniform. He wore a facial mask and his usually spiky hair was styled to look the same as Kal-El. In front of him was a pileup of cars. One car wasn't paying attention and sped right into it. The car impacted a crashed car and sailed through the air threatening to crush a boy wearing a Metropolis Meteor's baseball hat. Mon caught the car and then gently put it down in the classic cliche.

"You okay?" Mon asked the kid.

"Uh...," the boy began.

"Just kidding. I don't give a shit," Mon said and then flew off.

"Wow...Superman's an asshole," the kid realized.

* * *

_(V.O.) Mon: But my most vivid memory of all was the day I met her...,"_

Mon ventured into the Daily Planet dressed in a suit and got an earful from none other than Cat Grant. "You're late, your suit is cheap, your shoes are unpolished, and your hair is unkempt. You think you have it so easy. Do you know how long it takes us, women, to get dressed for success? We have to be because this is a man's world. We have to work twice as hard to get ahead and we still only get seventy cents on the dollar," Cat raged at him.

"I don't know what any of that meant but can I speak to the man in charge here?" Mon asked rudely.

"I'm the chief editor here now and you best remember that," Cat said scornfully.

"You must be joking," Mon scoffed.

"And I say no wearing ties in the office from now on," Cat ordered.

"You're invited to take it off for me," Mon antagonized.

Cat stared at him a little thirsty. She couldn't deny he was a physically impressive specimen. The two had never met as she had departed Catco at nearly the same time he had arrived in his pod. Cat got close to him and roughly took off his Superman symbol tie.

"Not very subtle," she said knowingly.

"I don't give a shit," Mon shot back.

Cat threw the tie in the trash. "It's business casual around here. No ties," she ordered.

"Whatever," Mon said dismissively.

"Stick with Kara. She'll show you the ropes," Cat ordered.

Kara casually walked over to her, nine months pregnant and looking ready to burst. "Don't mind her. She's old school," Kara mocked.

"Bite me," Cat said turning away from them towards her office.

Kara and Mon walked around the office pointing out people. "So, this is Lombard. He's a sports nut. He can get you sports tickets because he's corrupt as fuck. You like baseball?" Kara quizzed.

"Only a communist wouldn't like our American pastime," Mon recited.

"Good," Kara said pleased. "Oh, shit!" she realized.

"Something wrong," Mon asked slightly concerned.

"My water broke," Kara said stunned.

"So...?" Mon wondered.

"Take me to the hospital, asshole," Kara ordered becoming distressed.

"Fine, but not because you told me to," Mon said taking Kara's hand. He put two fingers to his forehead, focused on the hospital, and then the two of them disappeared.

* * *

It was night when an electrical disturbance suddenly appeared at a truck stop bar. A portal opened between two cargo trucks. Once the electrical discharges faded, a naked young man emerged kneeling. Kon slowly went to a standing position and looked around at his surroundings. He then noticed the bar in front of him. He made his way over to the bar and got the attention of its patrons. As the jukebox continued to play, all of the truck drivers and biker dudes stared at him. Kon scanned each of the men with his X-ray vision and then finally came upon a man relatively the same size as himself.

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle," he demanded.

The biker dudes collectively laughed at him. "I know, I'm hilarious," Kon smirked.

The biker dude in question blew cigar smoke in his face. "You didn't say please," he mocked. He then placed the end of the cigar on Kon's chest. Kon didn't even flinch surprising the biker dude. Kon quickly grabbed the man's wrist and took him to the floor. Another biker dude swung a pool stick at Kon's neck, breaking on impact. Kon threw the first biker dude into the kitchen where he burned his hands on the grill and then threw the second biker dude through the window of the bar onto a car window shattering it. A third biker dude attempted to stab Kon to the gut only for the blade to shatter on impact. Kon slammed the biker dude against the pool table and stabbed him through the shoulder with what remained of the knife, pinning him. The rest of the biker dudes kept their distance from him.

Kon went into the kitchen and was shot to the chest by the first biker dude. Kon ripped the pistol out of his hands and disassembled it. "Take it," the biker dude said throwing his keys at him. Kon caught the keys and simply stared at him awkwardly.

"I still need your clothes," Kon reminded him.

"You forgot to say the magic words," the biker dude said.

"Oh, right. I still need your clothes...no homo," Kon corrected himself.

"Okay," the biker dude said reassured and stripped down in front of him.

Kon exited the bar only to be interrupted by the manager. "I can't let you take the man's wheels," he said with a shotgun in his hands.

Kon calmly walked up to him and snatched the shotgun from his hands. "I'll be taking these, too," Kon said taking the manager's sunglasses from his shirt pocket.

Kon then got on the motorcycle and took off despite having the ability to fly or use super-speed.

At the same time, a female cop investigated a lightning disturbance under a bridge. A young woman ambushed the cop punching her to the gut dropping her. She then took the police officer's uniform. Now, fully clothed, Mara entered the police car and accessed the computer. She looked over the keyboard momentarily confused and then went to work finding the address to Metropolis General. Once she had mapped the route, Mara took off.

* * *

At Metropolis General, Brainiac 5 entered the room and looked over Kara and Mon. Kara looked irritable from the contractions and was red in the face. "Is she going to make it?" Mon asked concernedly.

Brainiac 5 gave him an odd look and placed his hand on Kara's inflated belly. "She's in the right position. However, if we do a C-section, you will heal instantly."

"I want to do it naturally...without drugs," Kara insisted.

"Well, okay then," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"What if her vaginal muscles crush the baby like how she occasionally crushes my penis?" Mon asked.

"Good point, Mon. That is why I brought this," Brainiac 5 said placing a Kryptonite necklace around Kara's neck.

"Hate you, hate you both," Kara said painfully as she became weakened.

* * *

In the lobby, Alex and Kelly waited. "She's on her third, now. I feel like such a failure," Alex said peeved.

"Don't think like that. I've had clients that are on their third kid by seventeen. Don't rush it," Kelly said to her.

Alex gave her a WTF look and then noticed a female cop approach the front desk. "Kara Danvers," she asked the clerk. The clerk proceeded to give her the room number.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem, officer?" Alex asked her.

"I just need to ask her a few questions," Mara said vaguely and then walked off rapidly brushing past nurses and staff to get to the room first.

The exit doors of the hospital burst open as Kon headed towards Kara's location. Using his X-ray vision, he identified her Kryptonian signature as it glowed more than the rest. He could see Mon and then Brainiac 5's mechanical structure. In his hands was a box of roses.

"You can't be back here," a doctor informed Mara as she made her way.

"I'm a cop. That makes it okay," she said casting him aside.

The two arrived at the room at the same time. "Kon," Mara addressed.

"Mara," he replied.

The two got close to each other and noticed the door. They gave each other a look and then suddenly wrestled for control. The two slammed each other into the walls until Mara threw Kon through the walls landing them both into an empty hospital room. Kon fell to the floor stunned. Mara picked Kon back up and threw him through the hospital glass windows shattering them. Kon fell to the floor with a thud. Mara gave him one last look and then walked back towards the door. Even with the door locked, Mara broke in.

"How unexpected," Brainiac 5 said intrigued.

"What the?" Kara wondered.

"I didn't want to miss the birth of my new sibling," Mara explained.

Kon then barged in. "Did I miss it? Wow, you got fat! Is it almost out now?" Kon asked immaturely.

"Mon, get them out of here...now," Kara ordered.

"But I got you roses," Kon said showing her the box of roses.

"It's much appreciated but you have to leave now," Brainiac 5 said to them both taking the roses from Kon.

"This better not take forever," Kon said as he exited.

"I am so happy for you, mother," Mara said as she left.

* * *

In the lobby, Kon sat down next to Alex. "Sup, Alex?" he greeted.

"Do I know you?" Alex asked not recognizing him.

"That's cold. It's Kon-El, your nephew. You may not know me, but I know a lot about you. My mother told me all sorts of cool stories about you," Kon said brightly. He then noticed Kelly. "So, have you two had kids, yet?" he asked.

"Not...yet," Kelly said awkwardly.

"Well, you better get to it or she'll dump your ass just like Maggie," Kon chuckled.

"Oh my God," Alex said stunned by his comment.

"It's alright, Alex. He's just voicing his own insecurity and anxiety about his own future," Kelly sensed.

"No shit?" Kon asked wide-eyed completely spooked by her insight.

Mara sat down across from the three of them. "I'm Mara-El," she introduced herself.

"You seem well adjusted," Kelly noted.

"It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for," Kon warned.

"I could write a book on you two," Kelly said looking back-and-forth. "You two were really raised by Kara and Mon?"

"If you call accelerated growth and Brainiac 5 nanny drones being raised," Kon rolled his eyes.

"Our parents had a very indirect approach to our development," Mara said delicately.

"So, you two stole other people's clothes and wrecked a hospital room in a race to see who would get to see your new sister first?" Alex scolded.

"It's kind of sweet in a very immature irresponsible way," Kelly excused.

"I'm not apologizing," both of them said at the same time.

* * *

Finally, Kara gave birth to her daughter named Kameron. Unlike Kon and Mara, her hair was blond and her eyes blue like her mother. Brainiac 5 analyzed the crying baby. "Her power level is already Super Insane as if it were her base form," he said surprised.

"I'll be damned," Mon said enviously.

"She must have taken considerable power from Kara in the womb," Brainiac 5 theorized.

Kameron suddenly unleashed heat vision into the ceiling that went through the roof and into the air. Mon quickly placed his hand over her eyes. He hissed in pain as the heat vision burned his hand. The baby frailed her arms about firing fireballs into the room creating a fire.

"Fascinating," Brainiac 5 said and then placed a Kryptonite wristband on Kameron's wrist powering her down.

The flames in the room were suddenly put out by Kara's frost breath; she was already out of bed. She centered herself healing herself and evaporating her pregnancy bump. She looked at her flat stomach pleased. "What is the risk of long-term Kryptonite exposure?" she asked.

"Possibly radiation poisoning and cancer," Brainiac 5 said grimly. "However, the alternative is the complete destruction of everything around her."

"Perhaps we can drain the power out of her," Mon suggested.

"Lillian Luthor designed a prototype helmet that can absorb heat vision beams. I can improve on the model by placing the infant in a special cell," Brainiac 5 offered.

"That sucks, too. I don't want her to have any attachment issues the way I was raised," Kara said. "We'll do multiple approaches."

"That is prudent," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Bring her to me. I want to try this breastfeeding thing," Kara requested.

"I want to watch," Mon insisted.

"As do I," Brainiac 5 seconded.

* * *

The Super Family, Alex, and Kelly arrived at Kara's old apartment. "You two get this dump. In return, you watch over Alex," Kara ordered Mara and Kon while holding Kameron in her arms. A Cyclops visor was over the infant's eyes.

"Wait, is that the reason you rented this apartment for the last five years?" Alex asked dumbfounded.

Kara ignored her. "Roger that," Kon rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow, we go shopping for some clothes for you two. Why did you go back in time naked? That's not necessary," Kara said obviously.

"Well, there was a miscalculation and our clothes were vaporized," Mara said sheepishly.

"What have I told you about touching shit that involves time travel?" Kara lectured them both. "You're going to find the poor bastards you stole clothes from and apologize."

"By that, you mean giving them loads of cash," Kon assumed.

"Don't be a smartass," Kara scolded him. "That said, thanks for coming to see me and the roses. That was sweet even though I completely banned the both of you from time travel."

"Defying your mother's wishes has broken her heart. But not doing so...would have broken mine," Mon said to them.

Kara glared at him. "Such an ass."

"The baby really shouldn't be hearing all this negativity," Kelly said delicately.

"And so it begins," Kara frowned.

_(V.O.) Mon: We spent seven blissful years in the future killing bad guys, creating a world government, restarting an old Earth religion, and creating the twins in pods. Mara was easy and well-behaved. One of those special kids that had an abundance of white privilege. Things with Kon were more challenging. He was diagnosed by Barney as being a total psychopath. I have come to understand that this means he can read minds. Kara and I did all we could to give Kon all the help he needed, while I tried to keep doing what any parent would do...make the world a little safer...from my own son._

* * *

**Present Day SG 5.5x01**

A nuclear power plant near Metropolis suddenly had an accident causing an immediate evacuation. Army soldiers hurriedly escorted personnel wearing white bodysuits out of the area on transport trucks. Other soldiers worked to put out the fire using long water hoses from army water tankers.

"How long we got before shit hits the fan?" General Samuel Lane asked the chief scientist and his associate.

"Minute, maybe two," the chief scientist said nonchalantly.

"Sweet Jesus. What's the fallout?" he asked.

"As far as Metropolis," his associate said grimly.

"Well...shit," Gen. Lane muttered.

Mon sped towards the reactor donning the Superman uniform, facial mask, and hairstyle. Even without instant transmission, he was still capable of going several Mach speeds.

"If we don't get water back in the reactor vessel, we're fucked," the chief scientist said.

"What kind of fucked are we talking here?" Gen. Lane asked.

"Like Fuck-a-shima," the associate scientist said.

"Mother of God," Gen. Lane realized.

Mon entered the reactor tower and landed on a bridge at the bottom. "Now what?" Mon asked.

Brainiac 5 accessed the camera inside Mon's facial mask and used different visual scanners to find the problem. "There is a fissure along the length of the basin. Weld it shut," Brainiac 5 instructed.

Mon looked around for any witnesses and then pointed his index finger at the crack. He fired on the concrete super-heating it to the point of crystalization welding it shut. "Now, you need to put fill the basin with water," Brainiac 5 said.

"How the fuck do I do that?" Mon asked incredulously.

"You need to go to a lake, freeze it, create an iceberg, carry said iceberg to the reactor tower, and then heat it up so that it melts," Brainiac 5 suggested.

"You've got to be shitting me," Mon said skeptically.

"Nope," Brainiac 5 said calmly as he noticed the heat signature from the reactor continuing to climb on his computer map at the DEO fortress.

"Barney...I need...help," Mon gritted his teeth.

"Of course," Brainiac 5 replied.

Kara as Supergirl had already arrived at the lake. She blasted it with frost breath freezing it completely. She then fired heat vision around the perimeter of the lake to break it off. Mon instantly teleported to the lake. "Here you go," Kara said condescendingly.

"Your powers are bullshit," he said to her.

"Don't let this plant go into meltdown. We're America, damn it. Not the Soviets," Kara told him.

"I don't give a shit about your political nonsense," Mon shot back.

"You have less than a minute to cool down that reactor," Brainiac 5 reminded him.

Mon touched the iceberg and then instantly transported himself and the iceberg inside the reactor tower. The intense heat immediately began to melt the iceberg to water filling the basin. "It's cooling down," the chief scientist reported to Gen. Lane.

Mon then flew over to Gen. Lane, the father-in-law of the man he was pretending to be. "And?" he asked Mon.

"A crack in the basin of the cooling tower," Mon told him.

"How is that no one at either plant saw or heard anything?" Gen. Lane asked.

"The crack was manmade. I'm thinking terrorists. We should lock down the country, clamp down on civil liberties, spend billions of dollars on new government agencies, and start some wars overseas," Mon suggested.

"I like where your head's at, Superman. Ever since you came back from Argo and left my daughter behind, you've been putting in a lot of overtime," Gen. Lane remarked.

"Lois is very understanding. She realizes she's a huge liability for me and that her very presence on this planet endangers Earth security," Mon said.

"Well, when you're right, you're right," Gen. Lane agreed. "I was thinking we should go fishing and talk about our war stories."

"Only if it's catch and release. I want to be able to torture an endless number of fish to relieve the stress in my life," Mon said.

"Of course, absolutely," Gen. Lane smiled.

"Goodnight, general," Mon said politely and then flew off.

* * *

Mon flew around Metropolis and landed in the heart of the city disappearing behind a garage and then reappearing in work clothes. He then took a pair of nerdy glasses out of his pocket and put them on. He then tried to sneak around only to crash into some metal trash cans.

"Fuck," he cursed, totally exposed.

"That you, Clark?" Mrs. Costello asked hearing the noise.

"No," Mon said argumentatively.

"You know, the city has plastic garbage cans you can get now," another neighbor said helpfully.

"I know. I just don't give a shit," Mon told him off and entered the larger apartment. He quickly scanned the place and realized dinner wasn't ready, the dishes were piled up, and Kara's work papers were all over the place.

"Your plate is in the fridge," Kara told him.

"Unacceptable. I must have it fresh," Mon demanded.

"A ten-month-old was killed by a contracted delivery driver, the company won't accept liability," Kara muttered ignoring Mon's protest.

"A man should pay for his own sins," Mon said seriously.

"I feel this is an emotional appeal against contracted employees in corporate America," Kara said.

"Well...we can't have that, can we?" Mon asked not really giving a shit.

"You need to apologize to Kon. You missed an appointment with his doctor," Kara said.

"Apologizing isn't my thing. You should know that by now," Mon refused. "Especially not to my own son. He apologizes to me, not the other way around."

"Give your kids some facetime and then give me some attention. My breasts are really sore, right now, and Barney has the baby," Kara requested.

"Sure," Mon allowed and instantly disappeared.

* * *

Mon reappeared in Kara's old apartment and found Mara on her computer in the living room on the couch. "Hey, father," she said without enthusiasm.

"Who's that?" Mon asked curiously as to who Mara was talking to.

"It's just Elisa. We're discussing our reading assignments. I'm having a difficult time dumbing myself down to this highschool level. I made varsity in softball," Mara said.

"Softball, huh? Are you coming out to me?" Mon asked concernedly.

"Correlation does not equal causation," Mara said defensively. "Some of the people in my class are ticked off that the new girl is the pitcher."

"Uh-huh," Mon said not caring in the slightest.

"Well, I have work to do," Mara said to him.

"Right," Mon said unable to relate very well to his hyper-religious, moral, pacifist daughter that had renounced all things Insane.

Mon then went to Kon's room and saw him playing a video game of Superman getting epic kills on Mortal Kombat. Mon smacked off his headset to get his attention. "I was listening to that," Kon protested.

"Report," Mon ordered.

"Three hours straight of non-stop killing with no losses," Kon smiled.

"You had a session with Kelly, right?" Mon asked.

"Yeah," Kon said vaguely.

"Have you defeated her, yet?" Mon asked.

"Nope, she still thinks she can reach me," Kon said amused.

"Remember, when the therapist gives up on you, you win," Mon reminded him.

"I'll keep trying," Kon said sincerely.

"I would have been there with you...but I didn't want to," Mon admitted.

Kon nodded absorbing that in. "So, it's back to school for you. When your mother went to high school, she killed a student every other week," Mon said.

"So, I should beat her record?" Kon asked confused.

"No, no, no, humans are small fry, okay. They're not worth our time, low experience points. What you need is someone stronger, faster, more savage," Mon said.

"Okay," Kon allowed.

"If you need anything, bug your sister," Mon told him.

"I will," Kon assured him.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Alex had a deep talk on the bike path near the bay. Kara was pushing a stroller with Kameron. Every so often, someone would give the infant an odd look. Her eyes were covered in a visor, her mouth was covered in a mask, and her hands were gloved. "It's because of Covid. Can never be too careful," Kara said to onlookers passing by.

"I've been thinking. I don't see it as necessary for your kids to spy on me. You should all be together as a family under one roof," Alex advised.

"The kids are nearly adults. They're seven years old for crying out loud," Kara objected.

"They may have had accelerated growth but they lack critical life experience. Look, I'll promise to not get into trouble. I'm going to live a normal life for a change," Alex said.

"Oh, really?" Kara doubted.

"Yeah, I realize that I have a problem. I constantly need excitement and danger in my life, but I can get that high from other things like skydiving, water sports, climbing, and the like," Alex said.

"Well, okay then," Kara said skeptically.

"This is really awkward to say but I...kind of...let Barney give me a pill...that, you know, causes milk production...in my breasts," Alex said awkwardly. "And they're really sore, right now, and I'm just really curious about how it all works."

"You want to take turns?" Kara smiled amused.

"If it's okay with you," Alex said embarrassed.

"Of course. It's what any sisters would do," Kara said moving the stroller to a park bench.

* * *

A few days later, the Super Family was under one roof in the bigger apartment. Not everyone was agreeable to the change. "Kon, your breakfast is getting cold!" Kara yelled at him.

Kon came down the stairs and nonchalantly reheated his toast and eggs with heat vision. "No using your powers inside the apartment," Kara scolded him.

"Your mom called about planning a visit while you were in the shower," Mon informed her.

"Are we going to grandma and grandpa's?" Mara asked wide-eyed.

"If you're good," Kara told her.

"Midvale...where you can spend an entire year in one afternoon," Mara mused.

"It did seem like that," Kara recalled. She then noticed Kon's t-shirt that said, "I put the bad in badminton."

"What?" Kon asked defensively.

"You're just begging to get bullied so you can have an excuse to kick their asses, right?" Kara assumed.

"What...no," Kon denied.

"Your anti-social behavior is going to make you a loner all your life," Mara critiqued.

"Perfectly fine with that," Kon said unconcernedly.

"Your ride is here. Remember the rules. You break them and I break you," Kara threatened.

"Eggs were good, mom. Love you," Mara said giving her a kiss on the cheek and then taking off with Kon.

"I'm worried about Kon," Kara said half-expecting his school to be a crater by the end of the day.

"We had a good talk, last night," Mon assured her.

"Well, we got to get to work," Kara said. "Can you help me zip up my blouse?"

"Only if I get to unzip it after work," Mon said as he zipped her up.

"Behave," Kara mock-scolded him and gave him a kiss. In an instant, the two were gone.

* * *

Kara and Mon exited the elevator leading to the Daily Planet and noticed one of their co-workers was missing. "Who got booted off the island today?" Kara asked veteran reporter, Ron Troupe.

"Mencken," he said grimly.

"No, not that guy," Kara said crestfallen. "This is the third layoff this week. I knew Edge was an asshole, but he's taken this too far. This is wholesale slaughter, I tell you. I mean, twenty-five years means shit around here. He even had two kids in college," Kara bemoaned.

"Brilliant performance," Mon gave her a mock clap.

"Matthews, my office," Cat shouted across the room.

Mon entered the office alone and sat down across from Cat. "I have to fire your ass, Mon. You never do anything around here, you've logged several sexual harassment claims, and have caused numerous accidents in the office. Now, I can give you a legacy package where you continue to get your benefits for the next six months and write assignments from home," Cat offered.

"If I quit, Kara quits, too. We're a package deal," Mon smirked.

"We've had several layoffs of good veteran reporters to make space for...you," Cat reminded him.

"And I'm okay with that," Mon said dismissively.

"Think it over," Cat said and then ordered him out.

* * *

Kara went over to a vending machine and then smacked it hard until she got her skittles. "You're staying right here. They want to play hardball, we'll play hardball," Kara said.

"I'm not really into journalism, facts, human interest stories that help the little guy," Mon said to her.

"You can be more than just a killing machine that trains all day," Kara told him.

Mon gave her a skeptical look. Kara then got a phone call and her face immediately fell. "What is it?" Mon asked concernedly.

* * *

Mon as Superman flew over to the Smallville farm and dropped down near the old barn. The paint was chipping away, weeds were everywhere, and the farm equipment was rusted. The place was in a state of disrepair. Mon then quickly put on normal outdoor clothes. A woman in her fifties came out to meet him.

"Listen, the stroke was...," she began.

Mon ignored the female doctor and went inside the house finding Martha Kent in bed barely alive. Mon took a knee before her. "My...son," she said to him as she saw him, completely fooled by the electronic mask.

"I thought I would never see you again when you left for Argo," she said sadly.

"I'm here, now," Mon told her.

"I can pass on, knowing I got to see you one last time. You are my pride and joy. Even without the suit and the powers, you were always super to me," Martha said to him.

"I could not have asked for better parents. Everything good that I've done, that I am, comes from you," Mon said.

Martha smiled and then closed her eyes as she passed away. Mon then got up and left the house finding Kara outside. "Thank you, Mon. You did good," Kara said appreciatively as she wiped away a tear.

"No problem," Mon said giving Kara a hug as she cried.

* * *

The Super Family attended the funeral for Martha Kent as it was impossible for the real Superman and Lois to receive word in time. Mon continued his disguise as Clark Kent during the proceedings. "Faithful God, Lord of all creation, you desire that nothing redeemed by your Son will ever be lost and that the just will be raised up on the last day...," Pastor Linquist began.

"...comfort us today with the word of your promise as we return the ashes of our sister to the earth...," he continued. ...to live with you and all your children, forever and ever."

"Amen," the crowd said together.

Mon came forth and placed a rose on the casket. Kara, Mara, and Kon all did the same. Then, the rest of the townspeople present.

At the funeral party, Mon awkwardly talked with guests and tried to BS his way through memories he had no recollection of. Kara was always at his side to interrupt or pull him aside if needed. On the table were sandwiches, pies, and watermelon.

"I got you pie," Mara said to Kon.

"Thanks," Kon said staring off into space unable to comprehend the reality of death.

"Clark was plowin' the back eighty acres by himself when he was ten. He and Jonathan harvested crops faster'an any farm in the area," one farmer said to Kara with Mon by her side.

"And how is your place, Mr. Branden?" Kara asked conversationally.

"Oh, we sold to Oberlee Foods about five years ago. Family farms don't make it around here anymore," he said sadly.

"That's too bad," Kara said with false sincerity.

Mon then noticed Lana Lang Cushing, her husband, and two teenage kids similar in age to Mara and Kon. Mon stared a little too long and had to be elbowed by Kara.

"I'm so sorry, Clark. Your mother was always so kind to me. To all of us," Lana gave Mon a hug.

"It's good to see you...," Mon said not knowing her name.

"Our condolences, Kent," Kyle Cushing extended his hand to him. Mon shook his hand careful not to break it.

"You must be Kara Danvers. I'm sorry our first time meeting is under these circumstances," Lana said to her.

"Well, Lois couldn't be here, so I'm just here to give Clark some moral support," Kara said awkwardly.

"Are those your kids?" Lana asked of Mara and Kon.

Kara double-checked to see if they were up to no good before confirming that. Kon was busily consuming a watermelon while Mara was on her phone. "Yes, they grow up so fast," Kara confirmed.

"This is our littlest, Sophie. And this is our wayward daughter, Sarah," Kyle introduced the two kids.

"Sorry about your mom. She was really special, even my dad liked her, and he's an asshole," she said to Mon.

"Well, aren't you adorable," Mon smiled at her.

"A house of girls, Kent. Someone's always pissed at me," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I weep for you," Mon said sincerely earning a dirty look from Kara.

"Daddy says you dated him, remember. He was so pissed when he saw you on his Facebook feed that one time," Sophie brought up.

"Go play," Lana dismissed her away. "How are you holding up, Clark?"

"I could use a drink," Mon said. "Care to join me, no-homo, of course."

"In that case, absolutely," Kyle said joining him inside.

Kara eyed Mon wondering whether she should be more concerned with Kyle or Lana at this point. At the same time, Sarah came up to Kon and Mara not realizing their true natures. "I haven't seen you two before. You're Kara's kids, right?" Sarah asked.

"So we're told," Kon said dryly.

"This place is such a drag, no Internet. As a teen girl, if I don't Tik Tok within an hour, I'll burst into flames," Sarah said dramatically.

Kon and Mara merely stared at her. "Just kidding. The Meteors are playing and I want to get the score," she said awkwardly.

"There's a problem with the router. It sucks," Kon explained.

"It's in the barn," Mara said using her X-ray vision. "How about you go fix it as a way to distract yourself."

"Mysterious, what's in the barn?" Sarah wondered.

"Probably some weird-ass alien spaceship. Let's go," Kon said taking an interest in the ditzy girl.

"As a card-carrying member of the Future Farmers of America, I can keep you safe," Sarah said confidently as they entered the creepy barn.

"Tell me more about this FFA," Kon requested.

* * *

Inside the house, the beers were now all empty. "God, look at you. You look the same as when you were in high school. You never age," Lana remarked to Mon.

"I believe in taking care of myself, in a balanced diet, in a rigorous exercise routine. In the morning, if my face is a little puffy, I'll put on an ice-pack while doing my stomach crunches. I can do a thousand now. After I remove the ice-pack, I use a deep pore cleanser lotion. In the shower, I use a water-activated gel cleanser. Then a honey-almond body scrub. And on the face, an exfoliating gel-scrub. Then moisturizer, then an anti-aging eye balm, followed by a final moisturizing protective lotion. Then I apply an herb mint facial masque, which l leave on all day," Mon detailed.

Kara gave Mon a good kick to his shin.

"And Kara, I've read all your stories. I tell my girls I hope they grow up to be like Kara Danvers," Lana said obliviously.

"Thanks, Lana. That means a lot," Kara said giving nothing away. "You still at the bank?

"Still there and Kyle's still at the firehouse. Made fire chief after his father retired. Everyone else we know has moved away," Lana said.

"She means bailed," Kyle said resentfully.

"He always gets fired up when he's drinking," Lana excused.

"Have another one," Mon handed him another beer.

"Used to be, when people left to get a degree they'd bring their skills back to where they grew up. Payback to the community that nurtured them when they were young. But that ain't happening anymore," Kyle said pissed-off.

"It's all because of the corporations...in their corporation buildings being all...corporationy," Mon said incoherently earning another kick from Kara.

"Well, not all corporations. At least we're getting a lifeline if this Edge proposal goes through," Kyle said.

"Do tell," Kara said suddenly interested.

"Edge Industries has been buying up old coal mines as they did in New Carthage and Fawcett City. Retrofitting them to mine for alternative energies," Lana detailed.

"It's going to put a lot of people back to work around here," Kyle said optimistically.

"Unfortunately, new opportunities like this bring people from outside the town to come in and steal all of the jobs. So, you need to do your best to scare them off," Kara advised.

"Like arson," Kyle said darkly.

"Have another beer," Mon encouraged him.

"Edge's been given us a headache at the Daily Planet, but I am sure it will work out well with you guys," Kara said with false sincerity.

"People have stopped reading the Daily Planet because you can't keep your liberal politics to yourself," Kyle argued.

"Well, I feel I can change the Daily Planet from the inside," Kara said delicately.

"Your people think we townspeople are backward and dumb as fuck," Kyle said drunkenly.

"You're not wrong," Kara agreed.

"They see Smallville as the past but Morgan Edge sees us as the future," Kyle said.

"Let's not jerk him off too hard," Kara warned.

"I guess we won't have to worry about the Kents living in Smallville," Kyle said becoming more hostile.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Mon asked curiously.

"Your mother reverse mortgaged the farm to the bank that Lana works at," Kyle revealed.

"Kyle, no, stop," Lana tried to silence him.

"Let him continue," Mon encouraged.

"Kyle, that's enough. We're getting the girls and going home," Lana said embarrassed for him.

"I can still drive," Kyle said walking out like a total drunk.

"Lana, what is he talking about?" Kara asked.

"It's not for today, Clark. Come by the bank tomorrow. Your Mother had some business with us we need to discuss, that's all. It'll be fine, I promise. Martha was a great lady. The heart of Smallville really. I'm sorry she's gone," Lana said and then took after her husband.

"Well...shit," Kara sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah gave Kon an education on 20th-century farming equipment. All that sharp scary stuff is for tilling and that sharp scary stuff is for sowing. Your Dad's right, pretty much this baler is the only thing in here that can't kill you and that hasn't been used in years."

"And those," Kon pointed out.

"For drying crops. After she closed operations here, she used this barn to store crops for other farms. It's how most of the places around here got by... for a while," Sarah continued.

"You really know your farm equipment," Kon said impressed.

"You learn a lot of useless stuff growing up in Smallville. It's boring," Sarah said resentfully

"In my experience, a place is only as exciting as its people," Kon said insanely.

Sarah went up to Mara as Kon fixed the router on the roof of the barn. "Your brother isn't very flirty, is he?" she asked.

"Kon takes whatever he wants when he's ready," Mara said vaguely. "We're going to be here a few days. You could show us around," Mara said.

"Okay, city house, but just Kon," Sarah insisted.

"Well, okay then," Mara said eying Sarah with dislike.

"There's a bonfire tomorrow at the old Shuster Mines. Hit me up if you want to go. Can't promise I won't get you into a little bit of trouble though," Sarah said to Mara and a returning Kon.

"I'm all kinds of trouble," Kon said dangerously.

"Yeah, you seem it," Sarah smiled and walked off.

"Fixed the router," Kon said, proud of himself.

"Please, we have satellite phones," Mara said dismissively.

* * *

Inside the house, Kara quickly cleaned the place up using super-speed while Mon sat on his ass. "We're going to the bank, tomorrow, to find out what the fuck Lana was talking about," Kara said.

"Whatever," Mon rolled his eyes.

"I know you don't give a shit, but Martha was my biological cousin's adopted mother making her my...," Kara said and then confused herself.

"So, this Morgan Edge is involved in our work at the Daily Planet and happens to be involved in Smallville. Coincidence? I think not," Mon said suspiciously.

"Finally, we agree on something," Kara concurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Edge was killed off in Adventures of Supergirl Season 3 but since that timeline was ultimately erased, he's alive here. An important aspect of Mon's character is that he's a strategic asshole. He knows when to blend into his environment to strike when the enemy does not suspect it and that is the case with his behavior with Martha and the people of Smallville. I appreciated the special effects upgrade, the generally good acting, and the script sets up the situation well. There are some SJW moments here with Lois but Superman/Clark seems to be above the fray. A significant difference here is Kara and Mon's parenting style compared to Lois and Clark. Kon knows not to misbehave or be too disrespectful due to the overwhelming force of his parents. This is something Clark evidently did not do, setting up a potential Brightburn scenario here.


	194. Mon and Kara Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon engages the mysterious Stranger.

That night, Gen. Lane, in uniform, came to the Smallville house. Mon and Kara greeted him as he came by. "I've come to pay my respects, Clark. Sorry about your mother," he said gruffly.

"I'm sure that's not the entire reason you're here," Kara assumed. As Supergirl, she didn't get along with Gen Lane. He had legally forced her to fight his silly Red Tornado robot, had tortured her aunt, sacked the DEO a couple of times, imprisoned and exiled both J'onn and Alex, and concealed the location of Fort Rozz even with the world's population at stake all in one season, no less.

"Can we talk? Somewhere private?" he asked.

The three went inside the house and sat down at the table. Gen. Lane opened a military laptop showing details of what had happened at the nuclear power plant. "The cameras at the nuclear plants were updated per S.T.A.R. Labs specifications to a trillion frames per second. We cross analyzed the footage from both facilities where the ruptures occurred and this is the only commonality," he began.

A black blurry image appeared in one frame and disappeared the next. "The speed of light is nearly 300 million meters per second, so even if he could reach that speed we should still see at least 3000 frames of him, so I call bullshit," Kara said smartly.

Gen. Lane gave her an annoyed look. "Another speedster? This isn't my area," Mon said dismissively.

"That's not all. In doing repairs, the engineers noticed a submicroscopic etching at both sites. They thought maybe it was a fingerprint at first. It wasn't. It's a message in a language only two known beings on Earth can read or write. And I don't think this is a post-it note from Supergirl," Gen. Lane said.

"I don't know about that general. Even if there is a one percent chance Supergirl caused this, we should treat it as an absolute certainty. I'm afraid, we have to take her down," Kara said passionately.

"I'm going to have to agree with her assessment, general," Mon said playing along.

"Perhaps another time," Gen. Lane allowed.

"It's Kryptonian. 'I will not be erased. Kal-El.' Whoever wrote this, speaks Kryptonian, and knows who I am," Mon said already fluent in Kryptonian.

"We're going to need you to suit up," Gen. Lane said super serious.

"Absolutely," Mon agreed.

"Yeah, knock yourself out," Kara shrugged.

* * *

Mon and Kara came by the nuclear plant in costume. "The etching is here," the chief scientist said to them. Kara eyed the Kryptonian marking. "The period is actually a comma," Kara corrected Mon.

"Okay, grammar Nazi," Mon rolled his eyes.

"It means it's addressed to you. He won't be erased by you," Kara clarified.

"Words I have heard many times before," Mon said dismissively.

"How do you think he did it that fast? Not even I can go faster than the speed of light," Kara said.

"Instant transmission," Mon replied.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

The next morning, the two walked to the bank seeing the town in shambles. The two walked into the bank and were greeted by Lana. "How are the kids?" Lane asked.

"Fine...probably, maybe," Kara said unconcernedly.

"It must be hard being a single mom," Lana said.

"Well, I have my very dependable faithful cousin to help me out. Wait...that came out wrong," Kara realized.

"Looks like good luck runs in the Kent family. Clark ever tell you about the time all of us were in a car accident coming back from a Soul Asylum concert?" Lana asked.

Mon froze wondering if he was being tested. "I try to not talk about my Soul Asylum days," he said vaguely.

"Pete was driving. He fell asleep, drove off the road. When we came to, the car was a pretzel around us. But none of us were harmed. It was the strangest thing. A lot of strange things happened around here back then. Now, I'd pray for something strange... For anything that reminded me this town was still thriving," Lana said.

"Fingers crossed," Mon smiled.

The three sat down. "So, Martha paid off her mortgage years ago so what is this nonsense?" Kara asked getting to business.

"Her first. About five years ago, when the farming crisis in this town hit its peak, the bank owners were trying to figure out a way to keep many of the older farmers from losing their farms. They offered a reverse mortgage to seniors. Cash today for an opportunity for the bank to purchase the remainder of the farm upon their death if the landowner's heirs couldn't repay the balance of the loan," Lana explained.

"Why did she need the money?" Kara asked confused.

"She didn't. But the Gordons were going to be evicted from a farm that had been in their family for generations. And the Keltons were so in debt from Margie's lung surgery, they couldn't put food on their table. The grade school couldn't afford new children's books. I could give you a dozen other stories. Anyone in Smallville knew, if you needed help, Martha Kent would be there. Like your friend you always write about, Lois, she was this town's very own Superman," Lana said adoringly.

"It just goes to prove that you don't need the government to provide assistance to people," Kara concluded.

"That's...what you got from that story," Lana said amazed.

"I'm sorry. It was a beautiful story of someone going fantastically into debt in order to help others also in debt. I was moved, touched even," Kara backtracked.

"She still protected half the value of the farm. She wanted to ensure you had enough money to send the kids to college if the time ever came. So those are your options, you can repay the loan or you can accept a healthy buyout for the remaining value of the property," Lana said.

"How much time are you giving us?" Kara asked ready to procrastinate to new levels.

"I'll need to know soon. I'm sorry," Lana said vaguely.

"Like...how soon?" Kara pressed.

"Kara...," Mon said annoyed.

"Fine. I'll pay off the loan immediately...and then I'm going to buy this bank," Kara said nonchalantly.

"On a reporter's salary? You must be joking," Lana smiled.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Kara smiled back at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mara and Kon were in the barn snooping around. With their X-ray vision, they immediately spotted a hidden door on the floor. Kon uncovered the door and then snapped off the lock. Opening the trap door, there were stairs that led to the basement level.

"Shall we?" Kon asked Mara.

The two walked down the stairs and found a tool bench and other equipment. The two glowed their hands to give them visible light as they found the Kryptonian craft. "Spank me," Kon grinned.

"It's the pod he came to Earth in," Mara assumed.

"Wait, I thought the Kryptonian pod was at the Superman museum and then stolen by Malefic. How the fuck did it get here?" Kon wondered.

"It's a mystery," Mara agreed.

* * *

Kara and Mon came back to the farm unaware that their kids were messing around with a Kryptonian pod with an anti-matter reactor capable of sterilizing three solar systems. "This whole thing seems fishy. Martha wasn't the only one with a reverse mortgage. Why are the banks being so generous to this shit-town?" Kara wondered.

"When I think of a Superman story, the first thing that comes to mind are reverse mortgages," Mon joked.

Kara couldn't help but smile. "Look at us, two people that don't give a shit about any of this saving the day in the end."

Kon and Mara then casually exited the barn. "Shit, they found it," Kara realized.

"So, how come there is a Kryptonian ship in the barn?" Kon asked confused.

"Kal moved it after Crisis but before going back to Argo," Kara explained.

"Oh, okay," Kon shrugged.

"Stop looking for weird-ass shit around here or we'll be forced to live here to clean up the mess," Kara lectured them.

"I am hurt and offended you didn't tell me about this ship being in the barn. Very hurt...and very offended," Kon said dramatically.

"Shut the fuck up, Kon. God damn," Kara said shaking her head impatiently.

"Distress call at a decommissioned nuclear power plant," Brainiac 5 radioed Mon and Kara.

"Go, I got the brats," Kara said to Mon.

Mon put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

Mon reappeared at the abandoned nuclear power plant dressed as Superman. "I got your message. You ready to get erased?" Mon taunted.

"Lead encasements," Stranger said from the shadows.

"So, that's why you choose nuclear facilities," Mon guessed.

"Yes, you can't see in here. One of your weaknesses, Kal-El," Stranger said.

Mon declined to inform him that he never had X-ray vision, to begin with, and could sense opponents' ki signatures. "You got me. I am so fucked, right now," Mon mocked. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything there is to know about the Last Son of Krypton. Where I come from... let's just say you and me, we have, history," Stranger said cryptically.

"I know that wasn't supposed to sound sexual, _but_...," Mon mocked. "Where are you from?"

"A place far away from here. My world was destroyed in what you call... Crisis. Lucky for me, I wasn't there at the time. I survived. Left to wander the multiverse searching for a place to call home. I think I've found it," Stranger said.

"Oh really?" Mon mocked. "You should have done your research. If you had, you would know this planet is under the protection of a badass."

Mon eyed a shadow and then sped towards it hitting nothing. "Nice try. You'll have to move faster than that if you're going to catch me, Kal-El," Stranger mocked.

"Or...I could just go home. I'm bored. You're boring me," Mon said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kon was with Sara at the bonfire. A number of teens were firing off small fireworks. Kon grabbed a handful of pills from a bowl in a classic teenage skittles party and then opened a beer. "Maybe you shouldn't. Pills and beer don't mix well," Sarah warned.

"I don't know how to put this...but I'm kind of a big deal," Kon said dismissively and then gave a loud obnoxious burp.

"Well, I can't. I take pills, too," Sarah said looking down.

Kon gave her a concerned look. "Up until I was eleven or twelve, I had this awesome life. It wasn't perfect but it was... nice. Dolls and dance classes. The people around here call it the Sadness. Like something, you can catch, like the flu. I never thought it would get our house. But it did. Now half the nights my father sleeps on the couch and he says it's 'cause he's too tired to go into the bedroom but really I know it's because my mom won't let him when he's drunk," Sara said bitterly.

Kon simply listened to her. "And my mom's always yelling at him about it but maybe he's drunk all the time because as a fireman in this town he sees all the really bad crap, I mean the stuff none of us want to even think about like the parents cooking meth in their kitchen and the house catching on fire with little kids inside. Anyway, about a year ago I took a bunch of my mom's pills. I still don't really understand why I did it. I'd never done anything like that before. My mom made like this big drama out of it, lots of therapy and whatnot," Sarah said.

"So, when I see you nonchalantly swallow two dozen pills...it got me thinking about that," Sarah admitted.

Kon frowned. "Sometimes, I don't realize how weaker beings feel when I rush into danger. I never thought of myself as an example to be followed but my status is kind of like a prince in a way. It's because others can't follow after me that I have become a loner. Your father drinks to dull the pain, the guilt, the sorrow he feels for all those he couldn't save. He's a drunk because he gives a shit about his town and profession. If he would just let go of that heavy responsibility and just treat his job as a game, he would feel so much better."

Kon then went in and gave Sarah a kiss. "What was that for?" Sarah asked stunned.

"I don't know. I thought it would be fun," Kon smiled.

"Yo!" a male teen said coming over to them.

"Damn it," Sarah realized.

"The hell you doing there, Romeo. That's my girlfriend," Sean said to him.

"I didn't see your symbol branded on her," Kon mocked.

"Sean, why don't you leave us alone and go back to Fortnite dancing with your homies," Sarah said disdainfully.

"Fortnite? Really?" Sean mocked. "This punk needs to...apologize."

"Sean, it's fine," Sarah downplayed. "You should go," she said to Kon.

"How about...no?" Kon refused.

Sean got his whole crew to his side. "This mother-fucker owes me an apology."

"You really don't want to get in my face, bro," Kon warned him.

"Get'em," Sean ordered his crew.

Kon beat them all down with a second. He eyed them all to make sure he didn't kill any of them. "Holy shit," Sarah realized.

"Let's go back to why you didn't tell me about your boyfriend," Kon advanced on her.

The boys groaned as they got back up. "You want more?" Kon challenged. He raised his hand at the bonfire and fired. The beam hit the fire exploding the fuel. The boys were thrown to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Mon and Stranger raced across the planet entering daytime as they arrive in China. Stranger had dark armor and was wearing a helmet. He looked as if he was in a black Halo uniform with rocket engines on his feet and back. The two clashed in the city of Wuhan repeatedly. Stranger then impacted Mon sending him to the streets creating an explosion of dust and rock. The Chinese onlookers screamed in terror except for a nearby food vendor.

"You want bat?" she asked him.

"No, no, no, fuck no," Mon said to her and got back up.

Mon flew up and chased Stranger into the dark thermosphere. The two clashed repeatedly creating shockwaves in the air. Mon felt himself strained as he could only use his base form and could not last long in space. "You get your power from the sun," Stranger said as he punched Mon hard to the head and withdrew.

"Aren't you curious how I know so much about you?" Stranger mocked as he punched Mon again in the back.

"Not really," Mon admitted.

"Like me, your home was destroyed. You were sent here as an infant," Stranger said punching him to the chest and quickly withdrawing.

"To a world where you'd spend your entire life trying to prove your worth. But you're still that scared, lost child. Desperate for the love of people that will never accept you," Stranger said completely oblivious.

"And the only remnants of your home... make you sick. We'll meet again, Kal-El. That is... if you survive the fall," Stranger said menacingly as he placed a Kryptonite necklace around Mon's neck.

Mon merely smirked at him and then backhanded Stranger as hard as he could. Stranger plummeted to the Earth below threatening a city as he sped down like a meteor. "Well...shit," Mon realized the collateral damage.

Stranger fell towards the Chinese city unable to comprehend how he could have been hit so damn hard. Just before he was about to hit the city streets, he stopped himself just in time. Stranger looked up and saw Superman suddenly disappear from view.

* * *

In the house, Kara called Brainiac 5. "I need you to check on Smallville Merchant's Bank, see if there was any strange activity around five, six years back... investments, purchases, mergers..., all that capitalist crap," Kara said.

"What am I looking for?" Brainiac 5 asked.

"I don't know. Something to do with Morgan Edge. I'm thinking of buying this town, but I don't want to have done so because Edge manipulated me to do so," Kara said.

"You mean, the way you convinced Lena to buy Catco?" Brainiac 5 recalled.

"Yea, yea, yea," Kara agreed.

Kara then eyed the TV and saw a huge fire at the Shuster mines with several teenagers trapped in the fire. "I'll have to call you back. Some bullshit just came up."

"Mara, Kon, get down here!" Kara yelled.

Mara came down in her nightgown. "Kon's not in his room," she said groggily.

"Well...shit," Kara realized.

* * *

Kon watched the fire mesmerized until Supergirl dropped down near him. She immediately put the fire out with her frost breath and then advanced on him. "What the fuck, Kon? You could have killed these kids," Kara scolded.

"Like you did when you were a teen?" Kon pointed out.

Kara punched him to the gut dropping him and then lifted him off the ground by the neck. "Everyone I killed in Midvale deserved it because they were fucking murderers. You understand that?" she said angrily.

The fire department was on its way with Kyle in the lead. Mon suddenly appeared on the scene wearing civilian clothes. Kara slowly dropped Kon back to the ground. "Okay, let's...get our stories straight and shit," Kara sighed.

"Kent, you must have the luckiest family," Kyle said to Mon.

"Funny you should say that after a funeral," Mon mocked.

"Glad the boy is okay," Kyle said sincerely. "And thank you, Supergirl, for saving the day."

"Shucks," Kara smiled adorably. "Go home," she ordered Kon.

Kara and Mon walked away from the mine. "He's using nuclear power plants as a shield against your X-ray vision. He knows about Crisis, said his planet was destroyed, that he's the lone survivor," Mon told her.

"Sure he is," Kara scoffed.

"He knows a lot about Superman. He even used Kryptonite on me," Mon said.

"So, did you kill him?" Kara asked.

"He got away," Mon said vaguely.

"Really?" Kara rolled her eyes.

"He's as strong as Superman and I'm unable to use my full power," Mon said annoyed.

"That's the challenge," Kara reminded him.

* * *

At the house, Mon had a chat with Kon in the living room. "When I was your age, I thought my father knew it all. It wasn't until I became a father, myself, that I realized he was weak-as-fuck and had no idea what he was doing. By the time I was age five, I had surpassed my father. His power, his strength, it was all an illusion," Mon told him.

"So, I made sure that I would always be stronger than my own son. You have that Insane desire within you to hunt, kill, and conquer. In this regard, we are so much alike. And you will, my son. Just not this race, this planet," Mon said to him.

"Okay," Kon relented. "But it was total bullshit Sarah had a boyfriend and didn't tell me."

"A human female tricked you?" Mon asked disappointedly.

"No," Kon realized his mistake.

"Good, now go to bed," Mon ordered.

* * *

The next morning, Lane came by with some paperwork. "Been an eventful few days here for you," she said cheerfully.

"Hasn't it?" Kara gave a fake smile.

"Well, hopefully, this doesn't add to it. I was able to pull some strings and got you $2100 an acre, $200 more than market value for land in Rice County," Lana said.

"That's very generous," Mon said pleased. Kara gave him a dirty look. "I mean, we're not selling."

"You're not?" Lana asked confused.

"We're going to buy the whole town and sack the city government," Kara said ambitiously. "It's what Martha would have wanted."

"I see," Lana said surprised.

"Yes, I'll be around here a lot more often," Mon said wide-eyed.

"Clark Kent back in Smallville. We'll be lucky to have you," Lana smiled. "So, let's go over these pre-negotiated terms."

"I'll negotiate my own terms. I'm buying your bank for real. Did you know that a few months before these reverse mortgages were offered to the elderly of Smallville, a company acquired your bank?" Kara revealed.

"No," Lana said awkwardly.

"Galaxy Holdings... whose majority shareholder, is Morgan Edge," Kara revealed.

"How dare Mr. Edge give senior-citizens the ability to have greater financial freedom in their later years. What an ass." Mon said with false outrage.

"Why would someone like Morgan Edge be interested in a bunch of family farms in Smallville, Kansas?" Lana wondered.

"I don't know but Edge industries are no match against Wayne Enterprises," Kara smirked.

* * *

At the barn, Sarah came over to meet with Kon and Mara. "How's everyone from last night?" Mara asked genuinely concerned.

"They're fine. Nobody got hurt, luckily," Sarah said brightly.

"Anyone figure out who caused the explosion?" Kon asked.

"I don't think so. My dad said it probably was coal dust or a methane pocket, something like that...," Sarah said. "Look... I, I just wanted to apologize for what happened. No texts, no stupid 'I'm sorry' memes. Just a real-life, in-person apology."

"Accepted," Kon allowed having no intention of apologizing, himself.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sean. I just really thought about you a lot after we first met. You were so sweet. And then when I saw you take that mouthful of pills at the bonfire...I thought if someone like you who I always thought was so happy and so nice had issues... maybe I wasn't so messed up," Sarah admitted.

"Sarah, we're all fucked up a little, split down the center, light, and darkness. It's okay to not be perfect," Kon said sincerely. "It's what makes us unique individuals."

"But it's not like I can talk to many people here about that kind of stuff. One person finds out, everyone knows. It's impossible to keep a secret in this town," Sarah said.

"Actually, it will be super-easy, barely an inconvenience," Kon said knowingly.

"Sarah?" Lana called over.

"So, can I text you?" Sarah asked awkwardly.

"Text away," Kon allowed.

"Okay," Sarah smiled and walked off.

"You used the memory kiss on her," Mara assumed.

"I used the memory kiss," Kon confirmed.

* * *

In the snowy mountains, Stranger landed on the ground and entered a spaceship. Machines went to work taking off his armor like Iron Man and then his helmet was taken off revealing a bald black man. "We'll need to improve tactile function and speed...and I need to be able to fly for longer periods of time...much longer. Understood?" he said to his AI.

"Understood. I'll begin working on upgrading your suit right away... **Captain Luthor** ," the AI replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode was nearly identical to the script that was leaked and then posted here several months ago. I had deep reservations about Jordan but he was decent here. There was more fighting in this episode than in all of Superman Returns. This was leagues above Supergirl 1x01. I hope CW can keep this up because this was not bad. Going forward, I'm positive I can adapt the entire season. I don't think it was perfect. I feel you need an entire season to turn Jordan around. You can't just flip a character that quickly. I hope whatever issues he has are not suddenly gone in just this one episode. With his counterpart, Kon, I wanted to show how difficult it is to manage a mentally disturbed teenager that also has powers but is not truly psychotically evil like Brightburn. An issue that is probably going to get me into trouble is the use of Kryptonite in this show. Writers need to find creative ways to foil Superman without needing Kryptonite. Just an aside, it amuses me to no end that CW Superman and Gen. Lane are best buds after everything he did to SG in Season 1. I guess "Crisis" fixed everything. Feel free to praise or criticize the direction of the show and how I should take it going forward.


	195. Wakanda Forever: Bonus Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After T'Challa's death, Suri becomes Queen of Wakanda. However, after a dispute over vaccines is made public, Wakanda may not be forever after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Marvel Cinematic Universe is semi-canon in Adventures of Supergirl. All of the Marvel characters do exist but not all of their movies. MCU characters were prominently featured in Season 2 and make cameo appearances every so often.

All the Marvel heroes showed up for the funeral of T'Challa of Wakanda. Queen Mother Ramonda and Princess Suri were front in center with Okoye leading the Dora Milaje all-female guard. T'Challa had kept his undisclosed illness a secret but many suspected the trauma he had experienced at the hands of Killmonger had something to do with it. His body was placed on a funeral pyre for all to see. Supergirl, Mon-El impersonating Superman, and Brainiac 5 were present for the ceremony a distance away from everyone else. It was twilight allowing citizens of Wakanda to see it for miles.

W'Kabi was brought before Suri in handcuffs. He had been convicted by T'Challa for treason for siding with Killmonger a few years prior in a coup. "My brother would have wanted reconciliation. I set you free and charge you with the borders of Wakanda," Suri said to him and then had him released.

M'Baku towered over Suri. "I will respect the mourning period. Wakanda is yours until a new king is appointed," he said to her.

Suri gave him an uneasy expression realizing he would contest her right to the throne. Wakanda had never had a female ruler before. Even with all the advancements they had made technologically, Wakanda still kept to the tradition that people contesting the throne beat the shit out of each other to become absolute ruler. Suri then lit T'Challa's body on fire and stepped back.

"There is no doubt Killmonger was an asshole," Kara remarked to Brainiac 5.

"Always two there are, no more, no less, a master and an apprentice," Brainiac 5 replied.

"But which one was destroyed? The master or the apprentice?" Kara wondered as she eyed Suri suspiciously.

* * *

Suri and Brainiac 5 walked through the basement garden that housed the Vibranium herb. "I am no match for M'Baku. He will surely win and bring Wakanda back to the dark ages. He is not competent to be Wakanda's leader," Suri said.

"Of that, we both agree," Brainiac 5 replied. "In return for an herb sample, I will help you keep Wakanda under your control."

"How? Vibranium juice is forbidden in kingship battles," Suri said confused.

"One of my units will fight M'Baku using your appearance," Brainiac 5 said simply.

"It is his right to request a medical examination. How would you pass?" Suri asked.

"Behold Brainiac 5 Model 101," Brainiac 5 said showing a unit that looked perfectly like Suri in appearance. "Living tissue over metal endoskeleton. She has your DNA and blood. She'll pass any test by M'Baku."

"Impressive. Do you program your neural synapsis to work collectively?" Suri asked.

"Multiply that by infinity, take it to the depths of forever, and you'll still have only a glimpse of what I am," Brainiac 5 said seriously.

"Damn," Suri said intimidated.

"Do not worry, princess. Once Wakanda is yours, you will give me all of your technological research," Brainiac 5 ordered her.

"The White man has taught you well," Suri said bitterly.

"The White man learned from me," Brainiac 5 replied and walked out.

* * *

At the great waterfall, M'Baku contested the throne from Suri. He confidently flexed his muscles and declined to wear any armor or the use of any weapons. The leaders of the five tribes, Ramonda, Okoye, and the female guard, W'Kabi, and a disguised Brainiac 5 unit were present. A far distance away Kara and Mon watched the fight with their falcon vision.

Suri put on her brother's panther mask while M'Baku put on his gorilla mask. The female guard surrounded the two combatants to keep them from fleeing. The fight would be to the death, incapacitation, or surrender. The fight was in a pool below a waterfall with cliffs on all sides. "Let the challenge begin," Zuri declared.

Suri didn't move as M'Baku got behind her and placed her in a full nelson. "Not even a challenge," he said to her as he kept her still. Suri calmly grabbed his hand, crushed it, and then peeled him away from her. She then pushed him up against a rock. With her right hand, she punched forward nearly hitting M'Baku for a knock-out punch. M'Baku attempted to get back up when Suri grabbed a hold of him and threw him off the cliff.

At this point, the female guard and Mountain tribe broke up the fight. "He'll live," Suri said emotionlessly as M'Baku held on for dear life below.

"My God, you almost killed him," Okoye scolded.

"Of course, I'm a...princess," Suri said unconvincingly.

"Listen to me very carefully. You're no longer a princess. You are now queen of Wakanda," Okoye told her. "You can't just go around killing your subjects."

"Why?" Suri wondered.

"What do you mean why? Because you can't," Okoye said obviously.

"Why?" Suri repeated.

"Because you just can't. Trust me on this," Okoye said flustered.

A beaten M'Baku was finally pulled back up by his people. "I demand she be tested for Vibranium," he said pissed-off and embarrassed.

"Well...shit," Okoye frowned.

* * *

In the throne room, the real Suri sat on the throne comfortably with the leaders of the five tribes as her advisers. M'Baku held a disgruntled face as the results were not favorable to him. "She passed all the medical tests. You have lost. Concede with honor," Okoye demanded of him.

"I respect the lab findings on the basis that I don't even know what DNA is," M'Baku admitted.

"I shall make you commander in chief of Wakanda's armed forces," Suri offered.

"Fuck yeah," M'Baku readily agreed.

"W'Kabi, you served my family well before you became a total traitor. You shall command the coast guard," Suri ordered.

M'Baku and W'Kabi gave each other look like they hated each other...which they did. "I have a UN conference to go to. Behave while I am gone," Suri ordered.

* * *

**UN Conference, New York City**

Suri came before a podium to answer questions from reporters. In attendance were Kara and Mon. The majority of reporters ask softball questions meant to make them look progressive. The press conference was going well for Suri until Kara Danvers stood up. "Will Wakanda be accepting the Covid 19 vaccine?" Kara asked already knowing the answer.

"Not at this time. We still have questions concerning what's in it," Suri said.

Immediately, the press corp was in an uproar. Suri looked over the mostly white crowd offended and didn't back down. "If you don't conform to popular opinions and think for yourself, you get canceled by the White man. Our own doctors are questioning the vaccine. Are you going to cancel them, too?" she asked rhetorically.

"As one of the poorest nations on Earth, don't you think you should just do what the White man tells you to do?" Mon asked condescendingly as he continued to impersonate Clark Kent.

Suri bristled at the comment. "Wakanda will never be told how to manage its own affairs. We are a proud and independent nation. You all can kiss my ass," she said and then abruptly ended the press conference.

Brainiac 5 came up to Kara. "You wanted me to assist her in keeping power only to tear her down on the international stage?" he questioned.

"What the Lord giveth, She can taketh away," Kara smiled.

* * *

Reporters immediately descended upon the not-so-secret Avengers base. Col. Rhodes came out to speak to reporters to avoid any racial bias on the part of the nearly all-White Avengers team. "I haven't spoken to her personally about it. I won't be doing it on Twitter. If I see her, I'll set her straight if she's fucked up," he told the reporters.

"Have you seen the video?" Kara asked.

"I'm trying to find the video now," he said looking at his phone at Suri's press conference. He held the reporters in suspense as he watched the whole video. "Jesus, this is hot garbage. Everything she said sounded crazy and fucked up. I would never defend anybody saying this, but I still won't throw her away over it. I had no idea," he said astounded.

"In the event, the UN forms an intervention in Wakanda, will the Avengers come to their defense?" Kara asked with Mon beside her.

"Probably not," Col. Rhodes shot down.

At the same time, Suri continued to attack the UN's response to her press conference. "If the UN has a problem with me, they can sanction me. Sanction me with your army. Oh, wait a minute, you don't have an army. I guess that means you should shut the fuck up. That's what I'd do if I didn't have an army. I...would...shut...the...fuck...up. That's right. If you think I'm going to take orders from a Portuguese colonizer, you got me fucked up. Killmonger was right," she said bitterly and then dropped the mic.

* * *

**Lake Victoria**

The UN didn't arrive at Wakanda but the British, French and the rest of the European Union armed forces did. They bribed Tanzania to get a staging ground on Ukerewe Island in Lake Victoria. On the other side of Lake Victoria was Wakanda still using a hologram shield to hide their nation's wealth and technology. A few brigades were flown into Tanzania while the military command headquartered on the island.

Supergirl looked out the headquarters window for any incoming Wakanda aircraft while the European commanders bickered as to what to do. "We have an army, a fleet, and three Vindicators. We should hit the capital now," the British commander pressed.

"Finally some respect," Kara said pleased as she turned around.

"We should hit them long and hard with everything we have," the British commander continued.

"Now, you're talking my language," Kara said impressed.

"We let the Vindicators loose, tens of thousands will die in the firestorm," the French commander brought up earning a dirty look from Kara.

"It's called war. If you don't have the stomach for it, go back home," Mon said rudely. "Let them burn."

"We know all about how the Americans fight. Kill them all in a flash of light," the French commander rebuked. "The people here are innocent."

"There are no innocents in war," Mon corrected.

"So much for truth and justice," the French commander sneered.

"That's enough. Superman is a Kryptonian. You will treat him with respect," Kara rebuked him. "I am not here to be the queen of the ashes."

"They won't obey us until they fear us," the British commander said to her.

"We should surround the capital city and prevent all supplies from entering while controlling the airspace," the French commander suggested.

"No, the Wakanda people are too well supplied with their own independent energy supply. They can last for years while we lose people to disease, accidents, and sneak attacks," the British commander rejected.

"Generals, prepare your men for a surface attack," Kara said to them.

"What about their fleet?" the French commander asked skeptically.

"Leave that to me," Kara said. "We will crush Wakanda in one swift stroke with minimal civilian casualties."

* * *

That night, Kara entered her chambers and found Mon. "Are you drunk?" she asked accusingly.

"Well...maybe a little," he admitted as he stumbled back to his feet.

The two passionately kissed even while in uniform. If anyone had seen it, they would be shocked and appalled. Mon pulled on Kara's Supergirl uniform to tear it off but then stopped himself and walked away. "Today, I saw you with the men. I saw how they looked at you, thinking you were Superman. I know that look. It's a look I was never given," Kara said subdued as she sat on the bed.

"I told you I didn't want to do this," Mon excused himself.

"It doesn't matter!" Kara snapped at him. "It doesn't matter what you want. What happens when the people demand you be the leader of the Justice League and take what is rightfully mine?"

"I'll refuse. I don't give a shit about the Justice League and neither should you," Mon said dismissively. "I'll even tell them I'm not really Kal-El."

"No, you must not say anything to anyone as to who you are. Swear to all your dead family relatives I killed to secrecy or it will ruin everything. I want Superman to always bend the knee to me, how it should have been from the beginning," Kara said passionately.

"You need to get over yourself," Mon told her.

"I've never begged for anything, but I'm begging you now to stick to the plan no matter what," Kara said to him.

"You will always be my queen," Mon said vaguely.

"Is that all I am to you?" Kara narrowed her eyes.

"You're being a crazy bitch, right now," Mon said to her as he backed away.

"Alright then," Kara said giving him an icy stare. "Fear, it is."

"I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," Mon said, suddenly disappearing from the room.

"You bastard!" Kara spat as he disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Kara and Brainiac 5 walked across the beach of the island as the European army got ready. "You should give them a chance to surrender. It is the custom of Wakanda that if they ring their church bells, they mean to surrender," Brainiac 5 said.

"That sounds like bullshit," Kara doubted.

"You must trust me on this. Thousands of lives are at stake," Brainiac 5 told her.

"Very well," Kara allowed. "But I won't stop the attack until I hear those bells."

"Fair enough," Brainiac 5 allowed.

"Am I doing the right thing, Barney?" Kara asked uncertainly.

"We are correcting a mistake. Suri should never have been made queen," Brainiac 5 admitted.

"I hope we end up saving more people with the vaccine distribution than they will lose in this battle," Kara said.

"We must not only consider how many lives we save today but how many lives we will save for many years to come. We've done the same thing to several planets that refused the Blight vaccine in the future," Brainiac 5 reminded her.

Kara nodded. "I won't attack until the Europeans are ready. This victory should belong to them as much as it belongs to me."

"It will be a day long remembered, the fall of Wakanda and the end of a dynasty," Brainiac 5 agreed.

* * *

European security forces arrested Nakia as a Wakanda spy and brought her before Kara, Mon, Brainiac 5, and some high-ranking officers. "It was me," Brainiac 5 said to her.

Nakia nodded. "I hope I deserve this."

Brainiac 5 said nothing to that and stepped away. "Lady Nakia, I, Kara Zor-El, first of my name, breaker of chains and mother to this world, sentences you to die," Kara said to her.

Nakia merely stared her down completely fearless. Kara fired heat vision at her lighting her clothes and body on fire. Nakia became engulfed in the flames, collapsed on the ground, and burned to death completely silent. The flames took a while to consume the body. Mon eyed the execution somewhat surprised. Typically, Kara would give an enemy an instant kill.

"She didn't even scream. That's a first," Kara mused.

"Indeed," Brainiac 5 agreed.

"Let's move," Kara ordered.

* * *

The European army moved behind the Wakanda capital city through Kenya but was blocked by the shields. Kara, Mon, Brainiac 5, and the European commanders were perched on a Ssese island within eyesight of the Wakanda capital. "Shouldn't we wait," the French commander asked nervously.

Kara gave him a disgusted look and turned back towards the city. "Begin," she ordered.

European bombers fired on the shield with missiles creating loud crackles of light on impact. The shield appeared to be maintaining its integrity as the European fighters dumped everything they had on it including machine gunfire. Inside the capital city, the Wakanda people looked upon their shield in awe. Kara sighed and then fired heat vision at the shield in a powerful burst.

After a moment of failure, Kara backed off and closed her eyes painfully. "The fuck?" she wondered. She fired again and this time overloaded the Wakanda shields dropping them.

The European army cautiously approached the Wakanda walls and gates of the city. In front of them was the Wakanda army led by M'Baku inexplicably deciding to fight outside his own walls. On the walls were anti-aircraft guns powered by Vibranium. M'Baku gave a chant to his men as they readied their laser spears. The European army kept its distance outside the range of the laser spears but well within the range of artillery.

"Shall we commence attack?" a British Colonel asked his general.

"No, I have my orders from Supergirl, herself. She has something special planned for them," the British general replied.

* * *

On Lake Victoria, the Wakanda fleet sat ready to defend the coasts. The ships numbered two dozen destroyers and frigates all armed with Vibranium laser cannons. W'Kabi looked up at the sun as he thought he saw something. "You shouldn't look at the sun directly, Sir," an Lt. told him.

"Shut up. I think I see something," W'Kabi told him off.

He then saw Supergirl approaching the fleet at fast speed with her red cape flapping behind her. She was using the sun's glare to mask her approach. "Fuck me," W'Kabi realized. "Fire! Someone fire!" he shouted at his men.

Kara continued her approach even as the fleet began firing at her with purple laser beams. Kara expertly avoided their fire and swooped in low for her first pass. She fired heat vision at three destroyers blasting them apart completely with her heat vision right in front of W'Kabi's ship. Kara then blasted another destroyer to pieces for good measure as she went back up into the air.

"Retarget her!" W'Kabi ordered.

Kara blasted several more ships to scrap metal as she went for her second pass. The Wakanda ships fired back missing her each time. Kara targeted the flagship and destroyed it throwing W'Kabi into the water. Kara then made short work of the rest of the fleet blasting each of the ships with her heat vision. Once she was done, the entire Wakanda fleet was in ruins with thousands of sailors dead, on fire, or drowning.

Kara then went straight for the capital city. The city walls fired anti-aircraft Vibranium lasers at her missing every time. Anti-aircraft crews scrambled to supply the guns with Vibranium ammunition as they fired non-stop. Kara blasted the first gun and lighting the crew on fire. She proceeded to systematically take down each of the guns on the walls.

Meanwhile outside the city walls, Mon, Brainiac 5, and the European army kept their position in front of the Wakanda army. Neither side dared to move against the other. "This is boring as fuck," Mon remarked.

"Wait for it," Brainiac 5 assured him.

M'Baku looked around as he heard explosions in the distance. "What the fuck is going on?" he wondered.

Suddenly, the city walls exploded from the inside burying the Wakanda army in concrete debris. Hundreds were killed immediately where they stood as debris splattered them. M'Baku fell to the ground stunned by the blast. Kara flew through the hole she had made and began using her heat vision to fry the rest of the Wakanda army like a magnifying glass to ants.

Mon, Brainiac 5, and the European army flooded into the city with infantrymen, transport vehicles, and tanks. Brainiac 5 casually shot M'Baku dead as he tried to retreat back into the city. The European army fired on the Wakanda defenders easily slicing through the gaps in their armor. Tanks began leveling buildings and spreading out to avoid the bottleneck of the hole in the wall. Wakanda defenders fired back with their laser spears but were quickly overwhelmed by the larger European force. Kara continued to give the European army cover by blasting away at the anti-aircraft guns on the remaining walls. The surviving Wakanda troops outside the walls were incinerated to ash by Kara's heat vision.

Suri watched Kara fly around from the high tower in the city. Her fleet, army, a large section of her city walls, and all her anti-aircraft guns were gone. "My queen," Okoye addressed her.

"All we need is one lucky shot," Suri said frustrated.

"The anti-aircraft guns have all been destroyed. Perhaps, it was a serious design flaw to have them all positioned on the wall instead of in covert locations inside the city," Okoye reported.

"The fleet will take care of her," Suri said hopefully.

"The fleet is burning, the gates have been breached, the Mountain tribe is destroyed," Okoye told her.

"Our people will fight harder than those apes ever could," Suri replied. "They will defend their queen to the last man," she said confidently even as Kara was blasting away more wall defenses.

"Yes, my queen," Okoye relented.

"Wakanda has never fallen. It won't fall today," Suri said to her.

Mon and Brainiac 5 led the European army street-by-street killing any Wakanda defenders. Occasionally, one would come out of hiding for an ambush. Mon and Brainiac 5 both fired on them before they could take a shot. Finally, they came upon a large group of Wakanda defenders trapped and unable to move. They bravely stood their ground even as they were surrounded. In their right hand were their laser spears and in their left were energy shields. They huddled together tightly for defense.

Kara dropped down on a rooftop looking over both armies. Upon seeing Kara, they dropped their spears and gave up. Wakanda civilians shouted and shrieked to ring the city bells indicating their surrender and an end to the bloodshed. Kara listened intently to all the chatter. Suri eyed Kara with hate in her eyes from the tower knowing all was lost. Finally, the bells rang all over the city even without Suri's order. Kara eyed the tower in the distance knowing Suri was still there. She would not escape from her. In this moment of triumph, Kara felt a sense of relief but also an unyielding rage.

"Fuck them bells," Kara said softly.

Kara flew off the rooftop towards the tower. "Was this part of the plan?" Mon asked as Kara took off. Brainiac 5 merely shrugged. Kara eyed the fleeing civilians underneath her and then blasted a city block incinerating the buildings and civilians running in terror. Mon raised his eyebrows in surprise as Kara began slaughtering thousands of Wakanda civilians in hellfire. Brainiac 5 remained expressionless as usual.

Believing they had been tricked, the Wakanda defenders took up arms again to fight to the very last man. "Oh, shit," Mon realized as the air became full of laser fire and bullets. Mon stayed behind not finding it sporting to annihilate a weaker opponent. Brainiac 5 led the Europeans on a total massacre as the Wakanda defenders were slaughtered. Brainiac 5 would fire cables from his hands impaling several Wakanda defenders at once and quickly retract them. The fight became one-sided as Wakanda defenders had their faces blasted off or got shot up to the torso.

Instead of flying directly towards the tower, Kara blasted away each city block systematically to make sure she killed every single man, woman, and child in the area before going to the next block. Office buildings, apartments, and stores were blasted apart on impact. Kara used her breath to increase the range of the fires. Skyscrapers shattered and fell as they were hit with red beams of death. Suri eyed the genocide with total shock in her eyes. Her entire civilization was coming to an end. All because of a damn tweet.

Mon lazily killed any Wakanda defender able to reach him by breaking their necks or punching them to the chest. He eyed the European soldiers firing on everyone and anyone around them. When they ran out of ammunition, they resorted to blades. And, then, of course, the Europeans began to sexually assault the women and girls.

"Neat," Mon said sarcastically, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

Kara finally made her way over to the tower after she had roasted the entire city. At this point, millions of civilians were dead. It was as if a nuke had been dropped on the city. Kara blasted the skyscrapers surrounding the tower to get Suri's attention. The towers fell and crumbled as they hit the ground.

"My queen, it isn't safe here," Okoye beseeched her.

Suri shed a tear as she saw her city in flames. "The tower is the safest place in the city."

"The Whites have breached the gates of the tower. Rwanda is a better place than here to wait out the storm," Okoye advised.

Suri began to cry but then agreed to take Okoye's hand out of the tower. Kara continued to harras the tower to mock Suri as she flew around. Okoye eventually got Suri down the stairs to the basement level where there would be tunnels to get out of the city. With her X-ray vision as a guide, Kara blasted the perimeter of the tower sealing the tunnels. When the dust settled, Okoye was injured from debris falling on her.

"You're hurt," Suri realized.

"Doesn't matter," Okoye told her.

The two went towards the tunnels only to find them sealed up with debris. Okoye put her pain aside and tried to dig out the rubble. As the tower shook, she realized it was futile. She came back to Suri and embraced her. "Wakanda forever," Okoye said to her.

Kara flew to the top of the tower and slammed through it. The tower collapsed around her and was completely destroyed. Okoye and Suri were instantly crushed by the collapsed tower. Satisfied they were dead, Kara continued to firebomb the rest of the city, destroying hospitals, schools, and anything else still standing.

Mon frowned as he saw Kara slaughter the defenseless city. "You know what? I've assessed the situation and I'm leaving," he said softly. He put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared from the battlefield.

* * *

Later that day, Kara stood at the foundations of the tower looking down at the European army assembled. Ash from the burning city rained down upon them like snow. The EU, British, and French flags were draped on what remained of the tower. Mon was at Kara's side, curious to hear Kara's speech. "You give me far too little credit," Kara smiled as the European army cheered for her.

"I have kept my promise to you. I killed the enemy in their Vibranium suits. I tore down their towers. I now give to you the five kingdoms of Wakanda. Their resources, their people, their land...is yours," Kara said to them in French.

The Europeans cheered appreciatively. "This land never experienced the whip of slavery, of colonialization, of globalization...until today," Kara continued in French. "But we come as liberators. You have freed these people from a tyrant that denied our vaccinations to her people. A tyrant that does not give minorities, homosexuals, and transfolk equal rights. A tyrant that gives special treatment to a false god," Kara said as she dismissively threw aside a metal cross she had found in the debris of a church she had blasted apart.

"But the war is not over. We will not lay down our weapons until we have liberated all the people of Africa from Egypt, to Morroco, to South Africa, and everything in between. Will you join me?" she asked them.

"Fuck yeah!" the European army shouted back.

Brainiac 5 casually approached Kara. "The city's population has been reduced by 95%," he reported.

"Do I hear a hint of disapproval?" Kara asked threateningly.

"None at all," Brainiac 5 said callously. "It's just you were sloppy to have allowed some to survive."

"The Europeans can take care of the survivors. I can't do everything for them," Kara said reasonably. Kara then eyed Mon standing at ease for her not making a word of protest. "Coordinate with the European commanders. Wipe them out. All of them," she ordered.

"As you wish," Brainiac 5 said taking his leave.

Kara then gestured to Mon to follow her. She looked upon the throne of Wakanda covered in dust in the ruined throne room. "It's a little disappointing," Kara remarked.

"I saw European soldiers killing Wakanda prisoners in the streets. They said they were acting on your orders," Mon accused.

"Well, duh," Kara said obviously.

"Have you taken time out of your busy schedule to see the burnt little children?" Mon asked.

"Tell me, Mon. How can you tell the difference between someone burnt and unburnt in this...place?" Kara sneered.

"I don't understand how you can enjoy this. These are pitiful opponents. There's no challenge," Mon pointed out.

"I won't hide behind small mercies. You said it yourself that you wanted to burn the place down," Kara reminded him.

"I was merely joking," Mon clarified.

"Well, I was joking when I said I stood for truth, justice, and the American way," Kara smirked. "The world I want can't be built by people like you who only want a decent challenge. I'm sorry I brought you here. I know now that my hobbies are not your hobbies," Kara allowed.

"What if this world chooses against you?" Mon asked.

"They don't get to choose," Kara said bluntly.

"It's just this all seems to be a little unexpected from you," Mon said dryly.

"Is it? I've clearly established that sometimes I get angry, lonely, and a little jealous. You know, all of this could have been prevented if you had just given me your dick, last night. You know how you playing hard to get puts me in a bad mood," Kara replied.

"So, what's next?" Mon asked curiously.

"We're going to dig up T'Challa's remains and put him on trial. The tombs of the Wakanda kings shall be looted and gutted until nothing remains. I don't want the world to even know this place even exists," Kara said ruthlessly.

Mon nodded and went over to her. "You will always be my queen, now and forever," he said giving her a kiss. The two passionately kissed in the throne room until Mon stabbed her through with a Kryptonite blade. Kara gave Mon a look of shock, sadness, and then resignation. Mon gently placed her on the floor as she bled out and died. Mon eyed her dead body with disbelief. He had slaughtered entire civilizations, destroyed worlds, and ruthlessly executed his enemies but what Kara had done to Wakanda had stirred him. His conscience could no longer bear these atrocities. At that moment, his heart grew three sizes. Kara had gone bat-shit insane and had to be put down, for the sake of this world.

Mon then sat on the Wakanda throne like a boss. Brainiac 5 decloaked and approached Mon. He gave Kara's dead body a brief look and then addressed Mon. "This world is yours and I am at your service," he told him.

Mon gave him a smug look. "You can start by terminating this program."

Brainiac 5 frowned at him. "What makes you think this is a program?" he asked him.

"You would have stopped me from killing her. You knew all about my Kryptonite blade. You left her side giving me the perfect opportunity to make the kill," Mon said.

"And what if I told you that Kara's death perfectly aligns with my plans?" Brainiac 5 asked him.

"You're going to restart the timeline," Mon ordered.

"Not this time," Brainiac 5 refused him.

"This isn't real," Mon said taking out a pistol and pointing it at his head.

"When you die, I will raise your children in the Brainiac way, of course," Brainiac 5 assured him.

Mon hesitated to pull the trigger and then eyed Kara's dead body. He then considered Mara, Kon, and Kameron. He stared at Brainiac 5 knowing what would happen if he were wrong. Sighing, he dropped his pistol. Brainiac 5 walked up to him. "Wise choice," he complimented.

"I'm going to need help explaining all this...to everyone," Mon said.

"You don't need to explain anything," Brainiac 5 said as he knife handed Mon's chest and evicted him from the Obsidian system. Mon disappeared into thin air. "Terminate Wakanda program," Brainiac 5 ordered. The simulation came to an end as everything dematerialized to black.

* * *

At the DEO, Kara and Brainiac 5 waited for Mon to wake up. Kara's eyes were groggy from being in the Obsidian program so long. "He passed albeit barely," Brainiac 5 informed her.

Kara handed him a twenty. Mon woke up and eyed the two of them. He peeled away the Obsidian lenses from his eyes feeling violated and pissed-off. "Why didn't you tell me it was a simulation?" he asked.

"I needed you to think it was real. It's not enough that you look like Superman. You have to be him, with all of his honor and integrity. If you're still just a murdering brute, you can't be him," Kara said.

"A test?" Mon assumed.

"Honestly, you should have stopped me earlier but it's a radical improvement. After all the civilizations and planets you've destroyed, why did you care about Wakanda?" Kara asked curiously.

"In my battles, the killings were from a distance, more abstract. When I saw you burn those people to death in front of me at that scale, I felt something," Mon admitted.

Kara and Brainiac 5 exchanged surprised looks. "Maybe, you'll be a hero, after all," Kara said optimistically.

"Maybe, huh?" Mon said as he got closer to her.

"Kara," Brainiac 5 alerted her.

Mon grabbed Kara and then the two instantly disappeared.

* * *

Kara suddenly found herself in Mon's Fortress of Solitude full of green glowing Kryptonite crystals. She immediately felt weak and sickly unable to stand. Mon grabbed a hold of her by the throat. "You do not put me, your king, to the test," Mon said to her as he slammed her back up against the cave wall.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Kara taunted.

"We're staying here for as long as you kept me under," Mon said seriously.

"You can't be serious," Kara gave him a horrified look.

"You want me to conform to this pitiful world? You will conform to my Insane pride," he told her.

Mon watched over Kara as she denied what was happening to her as she grew weaker with each passing moment unable to reach the cave's exit. Then, she started cursing and screaming at him. When that didn't work, she attempted to bargain with him offering him anything he wanted. Finally, she began to cry as she became blind, lost all her hair, and became deathly pale.

"Mon, I'm sorry," she managed to say after an extended period of time.

Mon nodded and then instantly took her out of the cave and on top of Kilimanjaro. As she basked in the sunlight, Kara's body was restored to what it was before. "We good?" Kara asked somberly.

"Forever," Mon said as he embraced her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was obviously inspired by GOT Season 8. So, I'm not a fan of Suri trying to discredit the Covid vaccine here. There is a history of African dictators not taking certain diseases seriously causing huge death tolls. However, the European response to colonize and butcher the Wakanda population is not justified either. It all ends up being a test to see what Mon would do in a moral situation but the issues are out there to remark upon. Furthermore, I wanted to surprise and horrify readers with Kara's attack on Wakanda. I try to make it not clear which events are simulations and which ones are canon to create an atmosphere of confusion.


End file.
